Auf der Suche nach Magie
by Katyes
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger müssen mit traumatischen Erlebnissen aus Vergangenheit und Gegenwart fertig werden, und entdecken dabei, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben, als sie dachten. SSHG. Romanlänge
1. Kapitel 1

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_A big thank you goes to Hypnobarb for her permission to translate her fantastic story, and to my wonderful beta julikate!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des ersten Kapitels. Es wird ein sehr langes Vergnügen für euch werden. Ihr könnt euch bereits auf 51 geschriebene Kapitel freuen! _

_Die Ereignisse des 6. Buches werden hier nicht beachtet. _

_Los geht's!_

* * *

_**Kapitel 1:**_

**Severus, 12. September 1997**

Zaubertränke auf UTZ-Niveau ist definitiv Severus Snapes favorisierte Unterrichtsklasse. Keine selbstzerstörerischen Neville Longbottoms und mittelmäßigen Pansy Parkinsons mehr, einfach nur noch die besten und hellsten Köpfe von Hogwarts mit einem echten Interesse an Zaubertränke. Oder wenigstens mit einem sehr guten Grund, in dieser Klasse zu sein und sie ernst zu nehmen.

An seinem Arbeitstisch im vorderen Teil des Unterrichtsraumes für Zaubertränke sitzend, schaut Professor Snape gerade von seiner Korrektur der Aufsätze über die Verwendung von Lavendel in Entspannungs- und Anti-Stress-Tränken des zweiten Jahrgangs auf. Seine Schreibfeder hält über dem mit roter Tinte (Scoll's und Quill's spezielle Mischung, Nummer 8, favorisiert, da die Farbe sogar nach dem Trocknen blutrot bleibt) gefüllten Gläschen inne, als er seinen üblichen kritischen Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen lässt, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wenigstens bei den fortgeschrittenen Schülern braucht er nicht, wie sonst notwendig, durch die Klasse zu gehen, um Mess- oder Auswahlfehlern bei den Zutaten vorzubeugen, nicht zu vergessen dem Unfug und der Streiche, die in explodierenden Kesseln und Verletzungen bei Schülern enden. Die bisherigen, in den vergangenen sechs Jahren erhaltenen Anweisungen und erfahrenen Auswirkungen von falsch gebrauten Zaubertränken brachten endlich ein Gespür für Sicherheit in ihre kleinen Köpfe.

Aber der Aspekt, den Severus am meisten schätzt, ist die Gelegenheit, diese Schüler zum Denken anzuregen. Ihre Aufgabe wird sie für die nächsten zwei Stunden beschäftigen. Nach zwanzig Jahren lehren des Zaubertränkelehrplans an geborene Idioten (Gregory Goyle kam ihm da ins Gedächtnis) oder sehr jungen Schülern (Wer hat gedacht, es ist eine gute Idee, Zaubertränke an Elfjährige zu unterrichten?) ist Severus gelangweilt.

Die ersten drei Jahrgänge brauchen nichts anderes als ein paar Anweisungen an der Tafel, einen Vortrag über die Grundlagen, das Lehren der Techniken Zerhacken, Schneiden und Mahlen, gefolgt vom Überwachen jeder Schritte der kleinen Dummköpfe, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht selbst in die Luft jagen. Nach fast zwanzig Jahren sind als einzige interessante Lichtblicke das Punkteabziehen, jemanden zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern und andere Torturmöglichkeiten an Schülern (natürlich im Rahmen der Hogwartsvorschriften und der üblichen Handhabung) übrig geblieben.

Die vierten und fünften Unterrichtsklassen stellen da schon eine etwas größere Herausforderung dar. Sie haben das Vermögen, zu überraschen und ihre Fähigkeit, wirklich schwere Fehler zu begehen, ist erstaunlich. Ihre Kreativität im Streiche spielen oder Rache ausüben an ihren Mitschülern ist beispiellos. Es muss allerdings vermerkt werden, dass die berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillinge erst ab ihrem vierten Schuljahr zu einer wirklichen Bedrohung für die Öffentlichkeit geworden sind. Die Streiche der Weasleys waren häufig sehr unterhaltsam. Severus erinnert sich gern an die Zeit als sie die männlichen Slytherins des fünften Jahrgangs dahingehend verzauberten, rosarote Federn an ihrer unteren Region wachsen zu lassen, und das ausgerechnet am Valentinstag. Klar, diese Art des Verhaltens sollte in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich nicht beachtet werden, wenn man Disziplin bewahren muss. Aber es hatte auch etwas Positives. Tatsächlich hielt es einige der jungen Männer aus Slytherin ab, an verbotenen Hogwartsspielchen teilzunehmen, wie dem jährlichen Fest der Unzucht. Wenigstens hatte das Arbeiten an dem Gegenzauber eine Abwechslung gebracht, um den Abend zu überstehen und Severus von der Tanzveranstaltung fernzuhalten.

Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Lehrkörperschaft von Hogwarts, hatte Severus Snape nicht erleichtert aufgeatmet als die Weasley-Zwillinge in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr ihr akade-misches Bestreben aufgaben, um einen Scherzladen zu eröffnen. Ein beträchtliches Vermögen an Kreativität und Originalität steckten sie in ihre Zaubertränkearbeit, was Professor Snape sehr erfreulich gefunden hatte, auch wenn er es ihnen nicht mit Noten oder Hauspunkten honorieren konnte. Sie waren immerhin Gryffindors. Rückblickend aber lässt sich sagen, dass der Umgang mit Fred und George Weasley seinen Verstand auf Trab gebracht und seine Fähigkeiten herausgefordert hatte, neue Gegenmittel zu entwickeln.

Sind die ZAGs erstmal geschafft, verringert sich die Anzahl der Schüler, welche die Ausbildung in Zaubertränke fortführen, beträchtlich. Im sechsten Jahr ist der Zaubertrankunterricht nicht mehr vorgeschrieben. Es ist eine sehr erlesene Klasse. Schüler beantragen, zugelassen zu werden und können vom Lehrer mit Zustimmung des Direktors von Hogwarts abgelehnt werden. Nach fünf Jahren Ausbildung beim brillanten, wenn auch sehr sarkas-tischen und unangenehmen Professor Snape, wissen die Schüler, welche ihre Aufnahme beantragt haben, worauf sie sich einlassen.

Snapes Leistungsanforderungen sind die höchsten im Lehrerkollegium und nur für einen kleinen Prozentsatz der intelligentesten und fähigsten Schüler zu erreichen. Technisch gesehen ist die Phrase „kleiner Prozentsatz" nicht ganz korrekt, da Severus nur weniger als ein Prozent der Schüler für fähig hält, seine Standards zu erreichen. Sollte in einem bestimmten Jahrgang ein Schüler seine höchsten Anforderungen erreichen, ist es ein sehr gutes Jahr.

In der Zaubertrankklasse des siebten Jahrgangs im Jahr 1997 befinden sich auch ein paar Schüler, die Professor Snape nicht freiwillig in seiner Klasse duldet. Einer dieser unfreiwillig geduldeten Schüler ist Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt-um-eine-Plage-zu-werden. Aus Severus Sicht ist Potters erster Fehler, überhaupt das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben. Sein zweiter, nicht als Squib geboren worden zu sein.

In dem Jahr als Severus Snape die Liste der neuen Erstklässler sah, in der Harry Potter, Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans Potter, mit vermerkt war, hatte er in Erwägung gezogen, seine Karriere in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Von Zeit zu Zeit bekommt er Jobange-bote von gewerblichen Zaubertrankunternehmen für ihre Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilungen. Wie auch immer, Severus Pflichtbewusstsein und Selbstbeherrschung veranlassten ihn, zu bleiben.

Am Tiefpunkt seines Lebens hatte Severus Albus Dumbledore ein Versprechen gegeben. Das Versprechen kann verstanden werden als Wiedergutmachung seiner Aktivitäten als Lakai von Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Durch dieses war von Severus verlangt worden, in seiner Rolle als loyaler Todesser fortzufahren, aber in Wahrheit Voldemort auszuspionieren und dem Orden des Phönix Informationen zu liefern. Dieses Wissen sollte von Dumbledore und seinen Unterstützern für das Ziel der Ergreifung, Tötung oder wenigstens Inhaftierung von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern genutzt werden.

Der Bedarf an diesen Informationen änderte sich eines Abends als Voldemort aus seinem Körper verbannt wurde während er einen Todesfluch auf Harry Potter, ein Kleinkind, gerichtet hatte. Keiner, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, hatte eine Ahnung wie der stärkste Schwarzmagier in Großbritannien durch ein Kind, nicht mal den Windeln entwachsen, seinen Körper verlieren konnte. Viele hatten angenommen, Voldemort sei tot. Severus Snape allerdings hatte nichts dergleichen geglaubt. Aufgrund seiner etwas mehr ausgeprägten Vertrautheit mit den Dunklen Künsten konnte er den allgemeinen Glauben an den Tod Voldemorts nicht akzeptieren.

Severus wusste nicht genau, was Tom Riddle sich in seinem Streben nach Unsterblichkeit angetan hatte. Die Düsternis dabei hat es Voldemort ermöglicht, in einer Gestalt zu überleben, die bisher noch nicht bekannt war. Severus Arbeit war damit aber nicht getan. Todesser wurden verhaftet. Und Severus Wissen über ihre Identität und ihre Beteiligungen war für die Verhandlungsprozesse unbezahlbar gewesen. Aber die größere Sorge war, ob es Voldemort gelingen würde in naher Zukunft wieder aufzutauchen. Deshalb hatte sich Severus dazu berufen gefühlt, weiterhin Verbindungen zu der dunkleren Seite der Zauberergemeinschaft aufrechtzuerhalten, um auf den neuesten Stand der Gerüchte über Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung zu bleiben. Seine Voraussicht, die Verbindungen zu früheren Todesserkollegen beizubehalten, zahlte sich aus, als Voldemort 1995 zurückkam, um dort fortzufahren, wo er 1981 aufhören musste. Mit der Reaktivierung der Todesser war Severus zu seiner Rolle als Doppelagent zurückgekehrt und hat damit einen wackeligen und schmalen Grad zwischen Überleben und Zerstückelung betreten.

Mit Harry Potter hat Severus seine Probleme. Es war ein Déjà-Vu Erlebnis als der elfjährige Harry Potter unter dem Sprechenden Hut hervortrat, um bei seinen Kameraden aus Gryffindor zu sitzen. Für Jahre vergrabene Wut und Verbitterung sprudelten an die Oberfläche. Es wurde zu einem fortwährenden Kampf für ihn, in Harry Potter jemand anderen zu sehen als ein Abbild seines Vaters.

James Potter war attraktiv, reich, beliebt und ziemlich oberflächlich gewesen. Severus Snape dagegen unattraktiv, arm, unbeliebt und unergründlich. James war intelligent, Severus brillant. James, in Gryffindormanier, war vom Inneren her ein Tyrann. Severus, im Slytherinstil, hinterhältig. Der junge Severus fand sich grausamen und erniedrigenden Streichen von James und seinen Freunden ausgeliefert. Er hatte versucht, so gut es ging, es ihnen heimzuzahlen, aber es hatte ihm an echten Freunden, die ihm den Rücken stärkten, gefehlt. Niemals hat er es auf für ihn befriedigende Weise geschafft, mit Potter und den Herumtreibern quitt zu werden. Severus hatte diesen rivalisierenden Beliebtheitswettbewerb nicht gewinnen können und verlor so hoch, dass er für sich beschlossen hat, nie wieder auf dieser Ebene gegen jemanden anzutreten. Seitdem war Severus extrem verbittert.

Harry Potter bekam die Auswirkungen dieser Verbitterung zu spüren. Denn die Eigenschaften, die Snape bei dessen Vater verachtet hatte, zeigen sich auch in ihm: Intelligenz, kombiniert mit dem Widerwillen, sein volles Potenzial auszuschöpfen und fehlende Selbstdisziplin, die in Impulsivität übergeht. Wie sein Vater hat auch Potter einen kleinen Kreis an Freunden, die ihm sehr nahe stehen und treu verbunden sind. Einziger Unterschied zu seinem Vater ist das sagenhafte Glück von Potter.

Es besteht nämlich kein Zweifel daran, dass Harry Potter schon unzählige Male hätte getötet werden können. Professor Quirrell, von dessen Körper Voldemort Besitz ergriffen hatte, hatte sein bestes gegeben, den Jungen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dann gab es noch die Sache mit dem Basilisken, der auf Tom Riddle gehört hat. Nicht zu vergessen die Begegnung mit Remus Lupin in seiner Werwolfform. Er hatte Potter und seine Freunde in einer Vollmondnacht, in der er seinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht eingenommen hatte, attackiert. Und während des Trimagischen Turniers war Potter von Angesicht zu Angesicht auf Voldemort getroffen. Im fünften Jahr gab es ein Aufeinandertreffen mit den Todessern Voldemorts im Zaubereiministerium. Und im sechsten Jahr? Tja, da war Potter gerade noch so davongekommen, mit mehr Glück als Verstand. Sollte Harry Potter neun Leben haben, lebt er gerade sein zwölftes.

Severus betrachtet den älteren Harry Potter. Der Junge ist einigermaßen erwachsenen geworden. Körperlich gesehen ist Potter gewachsen und hat an Gewicht zugelegt. Er ist nicht mehr so dürr wie in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, aber dennoch zierlich genug, um weiter als Sucher für die Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft zu spielen. Magisch gesehen erfüllt Potter die Hoffnungen von Dumbledore, ein mächtiger Zauberer zu werden. Wahre ma-gische Kraft verbunden mit einem echten Talent und blitzschnellen Reflexen. Potter ist auf dem Weg, Dumbledores stärkste Waffe zu werden.

Die Anzeichen, dass Harry Potter endlich erwachsen wird, gibt Severus Hoffnung, die drohende Apokalypse in Form der Prophezeiung, dass nur Potter den Dunklen Lord vernichten kann, abzuwenden. Er nimmt an, dass der Überfall im Zaubereiministerium das ausschlaggebende Ereignis war, ihn zum Erwachsenen zu machen. Potter verstand endlich die Konsequenzen seiner Impulsivität als sein Patenonkel getötet wurde und einige seiner Freunde schwer verletzt wurden. Seitdem hört Potter zu, denkt nach und wiegt sein Vorgehen ab. Merlin sei dank.

Dumbledore kontrolliert und manipuliert allerdings weiterhin entscheidende Bereiche von Potters Leben. Vor allem diejenigen, die ihn zur Zaubererwaffe für die Vernichtung der Todesser machen. Der wichtigste Bereich ist dabei Potters Zukunft nach Hogwarts, die in weniger als einem Jahr beginnen wird. Aber wie kann man ein Leben in der Zaubererwelt beginnen, wenn man zum Kämpfer ausgebildet und geschliffen wird? Die Ausbildung zum Auror scheint bei der mangelnden Zahl von echten Kämpfern auf der hellen Seite deshalb die einzig richtige Entscheidung für ihn zu sein.

Um ein Auror werden zu können, muss man allerdings einen UTZ in Zaubertränke erreichen. Deshalb ist Potter in der Zaubertrankklasse des siebten Jahrgangs. Eigentlich verdiente Potter es aufgrund seines schlechten ZAG-Ergebnisses im sechsten Schuljahr nicht. Aber viel Überredungskunst von Minerva McGonagall, eine Flasche fünfundzwanzig Jahre altem Feuerwhisky und Dumbledores andauernde Anbietung von Zitronenbonbons hatten Potter erneut zurück in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum gebracht.

Und Potter macht sich besser als Severus gedacht hat. Auch wenn er wohl nie eine echte Begabung für Zaubertränke zeigen wird, war er jetzt williger in dem Fach als in der Vergangenheit. Er folgt den Anweisungen, liest die Aufgabe am Anfang der Stunde und macht seine Hausaufgaben. Das Beste aber ist, dass er während des Unterrichts nicht mehr herumalbert und sich auf seine Arbeit konzentriert.

Klar ist, wo immer Harry Potter auftaucht, kann Ronald Weasley nicht weit sein. An dem Tag als Potter entschied, Auror zu werden, hat Weasley es ihm gleich getan. Zweifellos kann man davon ausgehen, dass sobald Potter heiraten wird, sein Kumpel es ebenfalls tun wird.

Weasleys Zulassung zu dieser Klasse hat Minerva schon zwei Flaschen Brandy, fünf Mitternachtspatrouillen an noch nicht festgelegten Tagen und ein Versprechen, sich nicht zu beklagen, wenn Severus Weasley wieder rausschmiss, sollten seine Noten unter die Mindestanforderungen fallen, gekostet.

Und dann gab es noch Granger, Hermine Granger. Sie verkörpert den Schüler, den Severus hofft, jedes Jahr zu finden. Den einen Schüler mit der Begabung für die feine Wissenschaft und exakte Art des Zaubertrankbrauens. Er hatte diese Tatsache allerdings nicht wirklich in den ersten Jahren erkannt, da sie seine Klasse mit ihrem wilden Handgefuchtel und ihrer Besserwisserei störte.

Zu der Zeit hatte Severus noch geglaubt, dass Draco Malfoy dieser spezielle Schüler ist. Draco war derjenige, der richtige Antworten gab, ohne etwas Wort für Wort aus der Enzyklopädie zu rezitieren. Er konnte die zwölf Verwendungen von Drachenblut aufsagen, ohne das Severus' Ohren anfingen, zu schmerzen. Draco, als entfernter Verwandter von ihm und Sohn seines Freundes seit Kindertagen, Lucius Malfoy, hätte derjenige sein können, der seinen Traum verwirklicht.

Draco hatte diesen Status jedoch früh verloren. Gegen Ende des vierten Schuljahres war ersichtlich geworden, dass Dracos hervorragende Leistungen ein Resultat seiner intensiven und teuren Führung zuhause während seiner Entwicklungsjahre vor der Zeit in Hogwarts waren. In der Zaubertrankklasse des siebten Jahrgangs zeigt Draco zwar Kompetenz in dem Fach, aber nicht die notwendige Einsicht, wie Severus gehofft hatte. Sollte Draco eine Karriere in Zaubertränke anstreben (was natürlich nie passieren wird, da die Malfoys von ihren Investitionen leben), würde er es allenfalls bis zum Labortechniker bringen, der die Zaubertränke nachbraut, die andere erfunden haben, um sie zu verfeinern. Aber er würde nie eigene Zaubertränke erfinden.

Hermine Grangers Leistungshoch hatte Severus früh erwartet. Während ihrer ersten drei Jahre in der Zaubertrankklasse war Granger eine Quelle an Informationen, exakt vorgetragen aus den Büchern, die sie zwanghaft las. Allerdings muss auch anerkannt werden, dass sie Geschick in der Vorbereitung von Zutaten gezeigt hatte, die wie gefordert perfekt zerhackt, geschnitten, gewürfelt, gerieben oder gemahlen wurden. Severus hatte solche Schüler schon früher gehabt. Gesegnet mit einem guten Gedächtnis und handlicher Fingerfertigkeit, war Zaubertränke ein leichtes Fach für sie bis es zum Punkt des Überlegens kam. Zu dem Zeitpunkt erreichte Draco seinen Leistungshöhepunkt. Granger dagegen hatte gezeigt, dass sie zum besagten Level des Überlegens übergehen konnte.

Granger erkennt die Zusammenhänge zwischen den Zutaten und den Begebenheiten des Brauens. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken kann man nämlich nicht mit dem Backen eines Kuchens gleichsetzen. Jeder kann einen Kuchen aus Mehl, Eiern, Wasser, Fett, Mehl und Hefe zubereiten solange er die richtigen Mengen mit einander vermischt und den Backanweisungen folgt.

Komplizierte Zaubertränke dagegen lassen sich nicht einfach brauen, indem man den Anweisungen eines Rezepts folgt. Die Absicht des Brauers beeinflusst den Zaubertrank. Die Phase des Monds, die Wirkungen der Zutaten und das Material der Hilfsmittel können das Ergebnis beeinflussen. Eine unendliche Anzahl von Faktoren ist zu beachten und richtig zu kombinieren, um den gewünschten Zaubertrank zu erhalten. Potter, Malfoy und manchmal auch Weasley schaffen es durch das Befolgen der Anweisungen gelegentlich, einen akzeptablen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der seine Wirkung zeigt. Aber Granger kann einen hervorragenden Zaubertrank herstellen, da sie die Faktoren erkennt, die nicht vorgegeben sind. Sie hat die Einsicht, die Begabung und das Talent. Sie fordert Severus' Geist, inspiriert seine eigene Forschung und bietet die Zufriedenstellung, nach der sich jeder Lehrer sehnt, die Weiterentwicklung und den Erfolg der Schüler.

Das Traurigste daran ist, dass sie Severus sie nicht darin bestärken kann, diesen Weg weiterzugehen. Hermine Granger kann niemals eine Zaubertrankmeisterin werden!

tbc

* * *

_So, jetzt bin ich sehr gespannt, wie Euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat? Jeder Reviewer erhält ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen von mir. Na, wenn das mal keine Bestechung ist…._

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt Ihr Hermines Sicht der Dinge._


	2. Kapitel 2

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt heute allen Reviewern des ersten Kapitels. Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. Vielen Dank Minnie, vita, mina, TiniSnape und iome!_

_In diesem Kapitel wird es etwas mathematisch und spirituell zugehen. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

* * *

_**Kapitel 2:**_

**Hermine, 12. September 1997**

Hermine Granger steht an ihrem Labortisch im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Professor Snape hatte ihnen gerade ein Problem geschildert, das es zu lösen galt.

Dieser wiederum steht in seiner gewöhnlichen professionellen Haltung auf dem Podest im vorderen Teil des Klassenraums. Seine Hand deutet auf eine Liste von Zaubertrankzutaten an der Tafel: „Sie werden heute einen Zaubertrank zur Behandlung von Depressionen brauen. Die Basiszutaten für diesen Zaubertrank finden sie aufgelistet an der Tafel. Es sind folgende:

_Johanniskraut  
Waldtrespe  
Rauschpfeffer  
Gotu-Kola  
Beerentraube  
Mutterkraut  
Andorn  
Damiana  
Passionsblume_

„Zusätzlich müssen Sie zwei Fragen beantworten. Frage 1: Welche zusätzlichen Kräuter können Sie dem Zaubertrank hinzufügen, um seine Effektivität zu steigern? Frage 2: Welchen Zauberspruch würden Sie anwenden, um den Zaubertrank zu aktivieren?"

"Für Extrapunkte: Welche anderen Mittel können Sie zusätzlich verwenden, um die Effektivität des Zaubertrankes zu erhöhen?"

Hermine erkennt, als sie sich die Formel an der Tafel durchliest, dass die Zutaten gewöhnliche Kräuter für das Verringern einer Depression und für den Ausgleich der Stimmung sind. An die Tafel starrend, tippt sie sich dabei unbewusst mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Professor Snape fährt mit seiner Lektion fort: „Zu den Symptomen der Depression gehören das anhaltende Gefühl der Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit, das mangelnde Interesse an Dingen, die früher ein wahres Vergnügen waren und der hohe Verlust an Kraft und Unternehmungslust. Gelegentlich ist die Depression situationsabhängig, hervorgerufen z. B. durch den Verlust des Arbeitsplatzes, die Trennung von seinem Partner bzw. seiner Partnerin oder einem Todesfall in der Familie. Diese Art von Depression vergeht gewöhnlich nach ein paar Wochen von allein. Blockaden und das Chakrenungleichgewicht sind weitere bekannte Symptome. Die Depression kann in milder bis schwerer Form auftreten. Bei Menschen mit chronischer Depression gibt es meistens einen biochemischen Grund. Ihr Leben wird dann sehr oft von dieser Depression dominiert. Sie sind unfähig, zu arbeiten und wenn, dann nur unter ihrem eigentlichen Potenzial. Ein Zustand, der vielen von Ihnen bekannt vorkommen dürfte."

Hermine betrachtet die Zutatenliste an der Tafel. Der Zaubertrank besteht nur aus Kräutern. Keine tierisch-basierten Zutaten sind mit aufgelistet. Es sind nur pflanzliche Zutaten von der Art, die auch von Muggeln verwendet wird, die natürliche Präparate den pharmazeutischen vorziehen. Ihr fällt auf, dass der Zauberspruch notwendig ist, um ein höheres Effektivitätsniveau des Zaubertranks zu erreichen, damit wahrscheinlich jemand mit einer chronischen, aber milden Depression den Trank einnehmen kann. Es würden mehr tierisch-basierte oder magische Zutaten aufgelistet sein, wenn der Zaubertrank für jemanden mit mittelstarker bis starker Depression wäre. Hermine entschied, dass Professor Snape wahrscheinlich weitere pflanzliche Zutaten hinzugefügt haben will, um die bereits vorhandenen in ihrer Wirkung zu stärken.

Professor Snape fährt fort: „Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit, Ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich erwarte Begründungen für Ihre Entscheidungen und einen fertiggestellten Zaubertank, der von mir, bevor Sie ihn umfüllen können, begutachtet wird."

Hermine nimmt ihre Schreibfeder zur Hand, tippt sie in das Tintenfässchen und schreibt auf ein Stück Papier:

_Baldrianwurzel  
Borretsch  
Silberpflaume_

Hermine grübelt weiter über ihren Zaubertank nach. Eine Depression beeinflusst die Kraft und Unternehmungslust und mit Zugabe dieser Pflanzen könnten diese Probleme behandelt werden. Aber welcher Zauberspruch ist angebracht? Hermine entscheidet sich, mit dem Zauberspruch noch zu warten, bis sicher ist, welche anderen Mittel den Zaubertrank verbessern und seine Effektivität steigern. Sie lehnt sich vor, Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, tief in Gedanken versunken. Wie kann man diese Zutaten bei dieser Synergiegleichheit mit einander verbinden? Eine numerologische Karte aus ihrer Schultasche herausziehend, beginnt Hermine mit ihrer Kalkulation:

„_Depression mildern" entspricht einer 4  
Johanneskraut entspricht einer 1  
Waldtrespe entspricht einer 3  
Rauschpfeffer entspricht einer 7  
Gotu Kola entspricht einer 3  
Beerentraube entspricht einer 4  
Mutterkraut entspricht einer 9  
Andorn entspricht ebenfalls einer 9  
Damiana entspricht einer 7  
Passionsblume entspricht einer 1  
Baldrianwurzel entspricht einer 6  
Borretsch entspricht einer 3  
Silberpflaume entspricht 5_

Addiert ergibt es die Zahl 58. Die Quersumme von 58 ergibt 13. Und von der Zahl 13 ist die Quersumme wiederum 4.

Hermine überdenkt ihre Liste und beschließt, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg ist. Numerologisch gesehen, ist die Phrase „Depression mildern" eine 4. Die numerische Analyse der Zutaten nach Pythagoras ergibt am Ende eine 4, was wiederum mit besagter Phrase zusammenpasst. Es ist eine gute Synergieübereinstimmung. Aber was kann noch passendes zum Synergiegrad dieses Trankes hinzugefügt werden? Es muss auf jeden Fall als Gesamtbetrag ebenfalls eine 4 herauskommen. Hermine nimmt ein Haargummi aus ihrer Tasche und bindet ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Da kommt ihr die Idee. Sie könnte Kristalle und Steine hinzufügen, die zum Reinigen der Chakren sowie dem Heilen und Reduzieren der negativen Einstellung verwendet werden. Die Summe ihrer Synergiegrade muss 4 ergeben, was den Pep in den Zaubertank bringen würde, denn das beeinflusst die Absicht hinter dem Zaubertrank in einer mächtigeren Weise als Hermine mit ihrem eigenen Willen erreichen kann.

Erneut greift Hermine in ihre Tasche, um ein Materialtäschchen mit klumpiger Füllung herauszunehmen und beginnt, es nach seinem Inhalt zu durchsuchen. Sie nimmt ein Kristall heraus, begutachtet ihn und legt ihn entweder beiseite, wenn er hilfreich sein könnte, oder neben den Kessel, wenn er potenziell in Frage kommt. Sie entscheidet sich für den Gebrauch von Rotem Beryll aufgrund seines Nutzens zur Verringerung der negativen Einstellung und zur Steigerung der persönlichen Entwicklung. Er entspricht der Nummer 8. Des Weiteren zieht sie Obsidian in Erwägung, entscheidet sich aber dagegen, denn das Risiko einer außerkörperlichen Erfahrung ist größer als der Nutzen einer geistigen Erkennt-nis. Moldavit ist ebenfalls gut, um Erkenntnis und Kraft zu gewinnen und entspricht einer 2. Opal ist gut für Kreativität und Unternehmungslust, öffnet die Chakren und ergibt eine weitere 8. Zwar kann es im heißen Wasser zerbrechen, aber es würde sich am Ende leicht heraussieben lassen.

Hermine überdenkt die Kristalle, welche sie bereits ausgesucht hat, noch einmal und überfliegt deren Zahlen. Als Summe ergibt es eine 18. Die Quersumme von 18 entspricht einer 9. Die Gesamtsumme von Rotem Beryll, Moldavit und Opal ergibt somit eine 9, was nicht der Zahl entspricht, die sie benötigt. Die Gesamtsumme muss eine 4 sein, um mit dem Zaubertrank und der Phrase „Depression mildern" konform zu gehen. Sie muss der 18 noch etwas hinzufügen, um auf die Zahl 4 zu kommen. Sie denkt an Quarz, welches die Chakren immer gut ausgleicht und sich der benötigten Zahl in entsprechender Weise anpasst. Aber irgendwie scheint das zu einfach und offensichtlich zu sein. Hermine durchstöbert nochmals ihre Tasche und nimmt den Blutstein heraus. Ein starker Heilstein, angesehen als Stein des Mutes, der bekannt dafür ist, Konstanz und Balance in die Energiefelder zu bringen. Er entspricht einer 4, was ihr nun die Summe 22 gibt und als Endergebnis 4, als Quersumme von 22. Perfekt.

Hermine legt die nicht benutzten Steine zurück in den Materialbeutel und lässt diesen zurück in ihre Schultasche gleiten. Um den Zauberspruch zu ermitteln, nimmt sie ein Englisch-Latein-Wörterbuch heraus. Das Wort „traurig" kann entweder als „miserabilis" übersetzt werden, was numerisch eine 8 ist, oder als „tristus", was einer 6 gleich kommt. Des Weiteren benötigt sie ein Abschlusswort. „Confuto" entspricht der Zahl 4, wodurch es in Frage kommt. Denn um den Zaubertrank numerologisch in Balance zu halten, braucht sie ja eine 4. „Confuto Miserabilis" ergibt aber eine 12, was wiederum einer 3 entspricht.

Sie schreibt "Consto Miserabilis" nieder und kalkuliert erneut. „Consto" ergibt eine 5, „miserabilis" eine 8, zusammen eine 13 und im Ergebnis eine 4. Hermine entscheidet, „Consto Miserabilis" als Zauberspruch zu wählen und die Zauberstabbewegung einfach zu halten, in dem sie die Rune Ansuz nachzeichnet. Diese wiederum steht für Harmonie, Wahrheit und Weisheit.

Als sich Hermine umsieht, bemerkt sie, dass die anderen Schüler bereits mit dem Brauen ihrer Zaubertränke angefangen haben. Sie begibt sich zum Vorratsraum, um sich die notwendigen Zutaten zu holen. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hat sie dann die richtige Wassermenge in ihrem Kessel zum Köcheln gebracht. Ihre Zutaten sind danach sorgfältig vorbereitet, abgewogen, ins Wasser gelassen und behutsam umgerührt worden. Eine Stunde später köcheln alle Kräuterzutaten sachte im Kessel vor sich hin. Es riecht frisch und nach Gras, so wie es ein soll. Die Farbe ist ein zartes Gelb. Hermine steht mit ihren Kristallen und Steinen in der Hand über ihren Kessel gebeugt und flüstert leise ihre Absicht: „Lass die Steine und ihre Synergiekräfte sich mit den Heilkräften dieses Zaubertrankes vermischen, damit jeder, der diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, Befreiung von seiner Depression, Balance in seinem Energiesystem und Seelenfrieden erfährt." Hermine lässt die Steine in den Zaubertrank fallen. Dann nimmt sie ihren Zauberstab, schwingt ihn in der Form der Rune Ansuz über den Kessel und flüstert „Consto Miserabilis". Ein feiner goldener Schimmer strömt aus dem Kessel hervor und verschwindet.

Hermine tritt von ihrem Kessel zurück und schaut auf. Sie sieht, dass Professor Snape sie von seinem Platz im vorderen Teil des Klassenraums aus beobachtet. Er schreitet von seinem Podest herunter und geht um die Tische herum, um seine Überprüfung zu beginnen. Hermine lächelt in sich hinein als Snape seine gewöhnliche Pose des „Es-ist-Zeit-die-Schüler-zu-kritisieren" einnimmt. Das beinhaltet normalerweise, sich groß aufzurichten (mit fast zwei Metern Körperlänge kann er das für gewöhnlich sehr gut), über dem Kessel und dem Schüler zu schweben, auf seinen Fersen hin und her zu wippen mit verschränkten Händen hinter seinem Rücken und einen beißenden Kommentar abgebend.

"Mr. Zabini, Ihr Zaubertrank ist grün. Welchen Zauberspruch haben sie verwendet?" Blaise Zabini öffnet seinen Mund, um zu antworten als der Professor ihn auch schon unterbricht. „Machen Sie sich keine Mühe zu antworten. Sie würden nur Ihre leicht beeindruckbaren Klassenkameraden verwirren. Hätten Sie einen korrekten Zauberspruch verwendet, hätte Ihr Zaubertrank jetzt einen zarten Goldton angenommen. Beseitigen Sie diesen Mist und zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich einen halben Meter Pergament darüber, was bei Ihnen falsch gelaufen ist und welche törichten Fehler Sie nächstes Mal nicht machen werden!"

Damit geht der Professor weiter zum nächsten Tisch, den Ronald Weasley belegt. Ron steht sehr gerade da und ist damit fast so groß wie der Professor selbst und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Hermine wundert sich, ob Ron sich heute extrem mutig fühlt und hofft gleichzeitig, dass es ihm nicht zum Verhängnis wird.

Snape schaut in den Kessel und lächelt spöttisch zu Ron. „Also, Mr. Weasley, wie ich sehe, hat der Begriff 100 Affen 100 Schreibfedern zu geben und ihnen soviel Papier und Tinte zu erlauben, wie sie brauchen, um 1 Million Jahre schreiben zu können, am Ende doch noch die gesammelte Arbeit von Nicholas Flamel bei Ihnen hervorrufen können. Ihr Zaubertrank ist senfgelb. Ihre Basis ist demnach korrekt. Was haben Sie zu den aufgelisteten Zutaten an der Tafel ergänzt?"

"Kamille, Professor", antwortet Ron, den Augenkontakt mit Snape jetzt allerdings vermeidend.

Es braucht nicht viel, um Rons Zuversicht zu zerstören, dachte Hermine bei sich.

"Kamille erzeugt einen lieblichen Tee und hilft Ihnen beim Einschlafen", höhnt Professor Snape. „Aber trinken Sie keinen heute Nacht, Mr. Weasley. Sie müssen wach bleiben, um Ihren Aufsatz über zwei Zutaten, die dem Trank zugefügt werden können, um dessen Effektivität gegen die Depression zu steigern und nicht gegen Schlaflosigkeit, zu schreiben. Einen halben Meter, Mr. Weasley."

Ron räuspert sich und sieht ernüchtert drein. „Ähm, ja, Sir, Professor."

Professor Snape geht weiter zum nächsten Tisch, wo Harrys Zaubertrank geräuschvoll im Kessel vor sich hin blubbert. Snape betrachtet den Inhalt und verzieht das Gesicht.

"Mr. Potter. Verstehen sie die Bedeutung des Wortes „köcheln"? Es bedeutet jedenfalls nicht, dass der Inhalt brodelt und aus dem Kessel herausspritzt. Ein primitives, unverschämtes Brauergebnis aus zerkochten Zutaten haben Sie da zustande gebracht. Das ist ein empfindlicher Zaubertrank und keine Gemüsesuppe, Mr. Potter. Entfernen Sie diesen Matsch und zur nächsten Stunde haben Sie einen Aufsatz geschrieben. Einen halben Meter Pergament über den Aspekt der richtigen Temperatur und der Eigenschaft des Köchelns bei Kräuterzutaten in diesem Trank."

Harrys Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos. "Danke, Professor Snape", erwidert Harry mit Ärger in seiner Stimme.

"Sarkasmus, Mr. Potter? Ich schlage vor, Sie üben das noch ein wenig. Sie haben noch einen langen Weg vor sich, um darin gut zu sein. Weasley wird Ihnen vielleicht erlauben, es an ihm zu üben. Allerdings wäre es reine Zeitverschwendung. Er ist nicht in der Lage, die Raffinesse zu erkennen. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

"Mr. Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Zaubertrank die zarte Farbe einer Studentenblume angenommen. Sehr gut. Welche Zutaten haben Sie der ursprünglichen Liste hinzugefügt?"

Malfoy sieht Potter direkt an und grinst süffisant. „Ich habe Baldrian hinzugegeben, Sir."

"Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, Mr. Malfoy. Und welchen Zauberspruch haben Sie verwendet?"

"Confuto Miserabilis, Sir", erwidert Malfoy einschleimend.

"15 Punkte für Slytherin. Geben Sie mir einen Aufsatz über die Effekte unterschiedlicher Dosierungen bei Depression. Ah ja. Als nächstes kommen wir zu unserer unschätzbaren Miss Granger. Ich sehe hier einen zarten Goldton. Und was Sie ihrem Trank zusätzlich hinzugefügt?", Professor Snape stützt sich mit jeweils einer Hand an jeder Seite des Kessels ab und lehnt sich vor, um Hermine die Sicht auf ihre Klassenkameraden zu versperren.

"Ich habe Borretsch, Baldrianwurzel und Silberpflaume als Kräuter hinzugegeben. Dann ließ ich den Trank mit den Kristallen Roter Beryll, Moldivat, Opal und Blutstein köcheln.", erwidert Hermine, ihre Augen auf den Zaubertrank gerichtet. Warum muss er nur so furchterregend sein?

„Und ihre Begründung?", hakt Snape mit samtener Stimme nach.

"Ich wollte den Synergiegrad der Zutaten, der Kristalle und der Formel mit der Zahl 4 in Einklang bringen, um diesen wiederum auf die Numerologie nach Phytagoras der Phrase „Depression mildern" abzustimmen."

"Miss Granger, Ihr Zaubertrank scheint ziemlich erfolgreich zu sein, bis auf das Haar, welches auf dem Rand ihres Kessels liegt." Snape nimmt ein langes, lockiges Haar vom Rand des Kessels und hält es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt äußerstes Missfallen. „Gibt es einen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein, Ihr Haar wäre eine weitere Zaubertrankzutat? Das ist ein Anti-Depressiva-Zaubertank und keiner für Verwandlung. 25 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das nicht Zurückbinden Ihrer Haare und einen Aufsatz über das Vorbeugen von Verunreinigungen. Einen halben Meter Pergament und einen weiteren mit der ausführlichen Begründung ihrer Vorgehensweise."

Draco Malfoy wirft Hermine ein besonders überlegenes Lächeln zu. Harry und Ron sehen aus, als hätten sie gerade einen Aufpäppelungstrank zu sich genommen und jeden Moment würde Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommen. Hermine gibt ihnen ihren oft verwendeten „Beruhigt Euch Jungs!"–Gesichtsausdruck, um die Situation zu entspannen.

Professor Snape geht weiter durch den Raum, die Schüler kritisierend als er ihre Zaubertränke bewertet. Hermine dreht ihren magischen Brenner unter ihrem Kessel herunter, damit ihr Zaubertrank abkühlen und sie ihn seihen und abfüllen kann. In Gedanken geht sie die Trankzubereitung Schritt für Schritt noch einmal durch. Professor Snape hat gesagt, er sei „ziemlich erfolgreich". Ein hohes Lob und tatsächlich aus seinem Munde, aber natürlich nur ausgesprochen in Verbindung mit der Wegnahme von 25 Hauspunkten. Hermine hebt ihren Kopf und schaut durch den Klassenraum. Sie betrachtet die dunklen und kalten Steinwände, das Licht der Brenner unter den Kesseln und zieht den Duft von Kräutern und Gewürzen in sich hinein. Dann schaut sie zurück auf ihren Kessel.

"Ich liebe es!", denkt sie. "Ich liebe es herauszufinden, was Potenzial hat zu wirken, mit allen Feinheiten, die dazu gehören. Aber es sind nicht nur die Zaubertränke an sich, die Suche nach dem richtigen Zauberspruch, die Arithmantik und all die weiteren kleinen Details kommen noch hinzu. Hier werden so viele Aspekte der Magie und Chemie verbunden. Ich fühle mich kreativ und herausgefordert. Und es ist noch soviel Raum vorhanden, um mich weiter zu entfalten. Das ist es, was ich tun möchte! Ich könnte das für den Rest meines Lebens machen."

Hermine seufzt: "Ich muss mit Professor Snape sprechen."

tbc

* * *

_**Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel von der Autorin Hpynobarb aus dem englischen Original:**_

_Die Zutaten in Hermines Zaubertrank werden häufig als Kräutermittel verwendet, um Depressionen zu behandeln._

_Die numerologische Analyse der Zutaten erfolgte exakt nach der Numerologie von Pythagoras._

_Der Gebrauch von Kristallen und Mineralien entstammt dem wundervollen Buch „Love is in the Earth" von Melody._

_Ich muss gestehen, dass ich für dieses Kapitel einige Male bei Wikipedia vorbeischauen musste, da ich so rein gar nicht spirituell veranlagt bin. Aber es war äußerst interessant und hat sich gelohnt. Hoffe ich?!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, ob Hermine mit Professor Snape reden konnte und was Du-weißt-schon-wer gerade treibt…_


	3. Kapitel 3

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich nochmal erwähnen, dass der sechste Harry Potter-Band außer acht gelassen wird. Hypnobarb begann im Februar 2005 mit dem Schreiben dieser Story._

_Dieses Kapitel wird uns ein wenig den Weg weisen! Also, lehnt euch zurück, es ist ein etwas längeres Kapitel._

* * *

_**3. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 20. September 1997**

Albus Dumbledore sitzt in einem sehr komfortablen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Er hat natürlich auf diesen mit seinen fast 150 Lebensjahren und damit als älteste Person im Raum einen Anspruch. Die Auswahl an Sitzmöglichkeiten im Raum besteht neben dem Sofa aus drei Lehnstühlen, einem Schaukelstuhl und einigen Stühlen aus dem Esszimmer. Sie sind so aufgestellt, dass sie den anwesenden Mitgliedern des Phönixordens genug Sitzgelegenheiten bieten. Minerva McGonagall sitzt neben Dumbledore auf einem der drei Lehnstühle, ein anderer wird von Alastor Moody belegt. Remus Lupin sitzt zufrieden im Schaukelstuhl, während Molly und Arthur Weasley zusammen mit ihrem zweitältesten Sohn Charlie auf den Esszimmerstühlen Platz genommen haben. Das Sofa teilen sich Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, die neuesten Ordensmitglieder. Nymphadora Tonks, nicht im Dienst als Aurorin, sitzt auf dem Fußboden. Das Wohnzimmer ist eindeutig zu klein für solch ein Treffen, es ist viel kleiner als das Wohnzimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Vor zwei Jahren wäre das Treffen noch im Haus von Sirius Black, einem verurteilten Mörder, abgehalten worden. Es war damals ein glücklicher Tag für Harry Potter gewesen, als sein für ihn damals noch unbekannter Patenonkel Black es geschafft hatte, sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln, um den Dementoren zu entkommen und aus Askaban, dem Zau-berergefängnis, zu fliehen. Fälschlicherweise des Mordes an Peter Pettigrew überführt und der Morde an Harrys Eltern beschuldigt, begab sich Sirius Black mit Hilfe von Harry, Hermine, einem Zeitumkehrer und einem aus der Todeszelle entlaufenen Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel auf seine Flucht. Nach dieser Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen nahm der Orden des Phönix seinen verloren gegangenen Sohn wieder bei sich auf und schaffte sich ein Hauptquartier in Sirius Blacks früherem, verlassenen Haus.

Unter den unerfreulichen Nebeneffekten, das Hauptquartier einer geheimen Organisation im Haus eines entflohenen Mörders errichtet zu haben, ist die Unmöglichkeit öffentlich bekannt zu geben, dass es jetzt wieder bewohnt ist. Es gab eine Menge Fragen über die aktuelle Eigentümerschaft, die einer eingehenden Prüfung nicht standgehalten hätten. Letztendlich löste sich das Problem als Sirius Black seinen allzu frühen Tod fand, in dem er versuchte, Harry zu retten, der ihn wiederum retten wollte, im berüchtigten Überfall im Zaubereiministerium. Da er ein entlaufener Mörder war, konnte Sirius sein Familienanwesen nicht auf legalem Weg in seinem Testament jemanden vererben. Innerhalb von wenigen Wochen nach seinem Tod erkannten die Mitglieder des Ordens, dass es Zeit war, den Grimmauldplatz hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Hauptquartier in London zu suchen. Ein Stadthaus in der höheren Mittelklasse in einer Muggelnachbarschaft wurde als angemessen erachtet und erworben. Remus Lupin, als Informationskoordinator des Ordens und einziger Arbeitnehmer, zog ein. Es ist allerdings angedacht, dass Harry Potter nach seinem Schulabschluss diese Residenz übernehmen wird. Da er keine richtige Familie hat und einen sicheren Ort zum Leben braucht, um nicht in die Fänge der Todesser zu geraten, erscheint dies als akzeptable Lösung. Andere Ordensmitglieder würden kommen und gehen, wie es notwendig ist. Es gibt genügend Schlafzimmer und trockene Keller.

Das Treffen dauerte einige Stunden. Jüngste Ereignisse im Zaubereiministerium, bezogen auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser, wurden diskutiert. Der Überfall auf das Zaubereiministerium vor etwas über einem Jahr hatte zur Folge, dass Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, die Wahrheit über die Rückkehr von Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf eingestehen musste. Dieser Punkt wurde erreicht, als der Kampf zwischen einer handvoll Jugendlicher und Todessern im zentralen Hauptraum des Gebäudes, in dem die magische Regierung ihren Sitz hat, nicht mehr ignoriert werden konnte. Fudge verlor daraufhin in einem Misstrauensvotum sein Amt und wurde umgehend von Madame Amelia Bones abgelöst. Madame Bones, überall als sehr kompetent und geradlinig bekannt, hatte viel zu tun, um mit der in Jahrzehnten angesammelter Korruption im Ministerium fertig zu werden. Es kam heraus, dass der Dunkle Lord Sympathisanten und Informanten direkt im Ministerium und sehr wahrscheinlich sogar innerhalb der Auroren hat. Die abendliche Diskussion, die ein Muster an erfolglosen Razzien durch Auroren bei vermutlichen Todessern offenbart hat, deutete darauf hin, dass sie gewarnt worden waren. Die späte Ankunft des Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt brachte das Gespräch noch mal zurück zu den Schlussfolgerungen, die am früheren Abend gezogen worden waren, in dem er sie bestätigte. Es war fast Mitternacht als fest stand, dass der Orden erst einmal nichts unternehmen kann, bis sicher ist, wer die Informanten sind. Frustriert verließen die Ordensmitglieder einer nach dem anderen die Versammlung.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Severus Snape endlich ankam. Zu der Zeit waren die meisten Ordensmitglieder schon gegangen. Nur Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall und Hermine Granger sind noch anwesend. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley waren unter Protest zurück nach Hogwarts gefloht, denn sie wollten wissen, warum Hermine bleiben durfte und sie nicht. McGonagall sagte ihnen, dass es nicht ihre Angelegenheit sei und verabschiedete sie bestimmt. Als Professor Snape zu ihnen stießt, ist seine Reaktion auf die Anwesenheit einer Schülerin bei einem Treffen des Inneren Zirkels, seine Augenbraue fragend in ihre Richtung zu heben.

"Gibt es einen Grund, Albus, warum Miss Granger anwesend ist?", erkundigt sich Severus.

"Miss Granger ist mit meiner Erlaubnis hier. Sie hat um eine Möglichkeit gebeten, mit uns Vieren zu sprechen. Aber zuerst, gibt es etwas dringendes, was du uns berichten musst? Ansonsten würde ich es bevorzugen, Miss Granger als erstes reden zu lassen und danach zu deinem Bericht zu kommen. Miss Granger kann dann direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wenn sie fertig gesprochen hat." Dumbledore streckt seine Beine aus und windet seine Finger um die Armlehnen seines Sessels. Snape nimmt eine Tasse Tee von Professor McGonagall entgegen und lässt sich am anderen Ende des Sofas nieder, in dem bereits Hermine sitzt.

"In diesem Fall würde ich Miss Granger gern den Vortritt lassen", spricht Severus gedehnt aus.

Hermine nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Danke, Professor Snape. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Sie vier sich die Zeit für ein Gespräch mit mir nehmen." Sie wird unterbrochen durch Kopfnicken und Laute der Ermutigung.

"Professor McGonagall hat mich gefragt, wie es mit meinen Zukunftsplänen nach dem Schulabschluss aussieht. Ich weiß, dass Harry und Ron bereits ihre Bewerbung für die Ausbildung zum Auror abgegeben haben. Meine eigenen Ambitionen gehen allerdings in eine ganz andere Richtung. Es ist meine große Hoffnung, eine Ausbildung in Zaubertränke absolvieren zu können."

Severus sieht Hermine in die Augen als er über dann Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg zu ihr blickt. „Miss Granger, Sie wissen aber schon, dass solch ein Weg mit vielen Steinen gepflastert ist?"

"Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Sir. Ich befasse mich mit dem Thema schon seit gut einem Jahr, seit ich realisiert habe, dass es das ist, was ich machen möchte." Hermine schüttelt den Kopf. „So frustrierend es auch sein mag, es zu akzeptieren, ich habe erkannt, dass es für mich unmöglich sein wird, so eine Ausbildung in Großbritannien zu erhalten."

Severus stellt seine Teetasse ab und tauscht einen Blick mit Dumbledore. „Ich denke, Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger, aber ich würde trotzdem gern erfahren, warum Sie das glauben?"

Hermine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Weil ich muggelgeboren bin. Es gibt in Großbritannien 29 Meister der Zaubertränke. Von denen sind 17 Reinblüter und 12 gemischten Blutes. Kein britischer Tränkemeister würde eine Muggelgeborene als Auszubildende nehmen, vor allem aufgrund der momentanen Situation. Auch wenn einer der Zaubertränkemeister keine Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene hat, würde es trotzdem bedeuten, ihn zur Zielscheibe zu machen, wenn er einer Muggelgeborenen eine Ausbildung zum Meistergrad anbieten würde. Und zur zweifachen Zielscheibe, wenn es noch dazu eine Freundin Harry Potters ist." Hermine sieht zurück zu Snape. „Ich weiß genau in welcher Situation Sie sich befinden, Sir. Deshalb werde ich Sie nicht darum bitten."

Severus starrt sie überrascht an. „Miss Granger, Ihr Einblick in die Situation ist leider richtig."

"Hermine, gibt es noch ein anderes Gebiet, in dem Sie eine Ausbildung machen würden?", fragt McGonagall. „Ich biete Ihnen auf jeden Fall eine Ausbildung in Verwandlung an. Sie sind überaus begabt und haben Potenzial, einen Meister darin zu erhalten. Es wäre für mich kein Wagnis, Sie als Auszubildende zu nehmen, das ich nicht bereits schon als Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor eingehe."

"Professor McGonagall, ich glaube, das ist das großzügigste Angebot, das mir jemals von jemandem gemacht wurde. Hätte ich nicht mein Herz an Zaubertränke verloren, dann würde ich es sofort annehmen." Hermine schenkt McGonagall ein warmes Lächeln, sich über deren Lob und überzeugendes Verständnis für Freundschaft freuend. „Ich habe meine Alternativen berücksichtigt. Nach einer Ausbildung auf dem Kontinent zu suchen, hat sehr wahrscheinlich die gleichen Ergebnisse zur Folge, wie eine in Großbritannien zu suchen. Für mich kommen Asien, Afrika und Südamerika als Alternativen nicht in Frage. Dort würde ich noch mehr Probleme haben, allerdings nicht wegen meiner Muggelherkunft, sondern einfach weil ich eine Frau bin. Deshalb sehe ich die Vereinigten Staaten als beste Alternative." Hermine greift in ihre immer vorhandene Büchertasche und zieht einen braunen Umschlag heraus. In die vier Gesichter ihrer Lehrer blickend, fragt sie: „Ist Ihnen das Avalon College ein Begriff?"

Dumbledore nimmt seine Teetasse in die Hand. „Ja, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, uns allen ist das Avalon College mehr oder weniger bekannt. Es ist eine interessante Idee, aber gleichzeitig ein Experiment."

"Ich möchte Sie nicht mit Informationen langweilen, die Sie bereits kennen. Deswegen unterbrechen Sie mich, wenn ich Ihnen etwas erzähle, das Sie bereits wissen." Sagt Hermine ernst. „Vom Avalon College selbst habe ich erfahren, dass es vor ein paar Jahren nach dem amerikanischen Universitätssystem eröffnete wurde. Es wird ein Klassensystem mit verschiedenen Professoren aus verschiedenen Spezialgebieten, die denen von Hogwarts nicht ganz unähnlich sind, angeboten. Als Hauptfächer werden Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Arithmantik sowie Zaubereimedizin angeboten und andere gewöhnliche Studienkurse. Aber wirklich interessiert bin ich nur an dem sechsjährigen Zaubertrankprogramm." Hermine öffnet den braunen Umschlag und nimmt ein kleines Buch heraus. „Dem Collegekatalog nach beinhaltet dieses Programm sowohl magischen als auch muggelbezogenen wissenschaftlichen Unterricht. Somit haben die Studenten auch einen akademischen Grad, der in der Muggelwelt anerkannt werden kann. Da dieses Konzept in der magischen Welt allerdings noch vollkommen neu ist, ist natürlich noch nicht abzusehen, wie solch ein Abschluss hier angenommen wird. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen Vieren reden wollte. Würden Sie sich die Informationen ansehen und mir Ihre Meinung mitteilen, ob das Programm realisierbar ist oder nicht, und ob ich damit die Ausbildung erhalte, die ich brauche, um das tun zu können, was ich möchte?"

Hermine gibt den Katalog an Dumbledore weiter. Seine Halbmondbrille auf seiner Nase weiter runtersetzend, beginnt er zu sprechen, während er Seiten in dem Buch betrachtet. „Ich weiß nicht sehr viel über das College. Was ich weiß, ist dass es einige sehr wohlhabende Schirmherren hat. Sagt euch der Name Daniel Schuler etwas?" Dumbledore schaut zu den anderen im Wohnzimmer. Lupin nickt zustimmend. „Ah, Remus hat wohl als einziger von ihm gehört. Daniel Schuler stammt von einer Zaubererfamilie ab, die bereits in die Vereinigten Staaten ausgewandert ist als ich noch ein junger Mann war. Ich kenne seinen Großvater mütterlicherseits aus der Zeit, die ich in Wien verbracht habe. Die Schulers haben eine interessante Familiengeschichte. Sie sind deutscher Abstammung, mit einer langen Verbindung nach Durmstrang, soweit ich mich erinnere. Als ich mit ihnen bekannt war, war ihre Linie nicht rein, magisch gesehen. Sie hatten eine große, weit reichende Familie, aber viele von ihnen waren Squibs. Diejenigen mit Magie waren allerdings keine starken Zauberer, zwar sehr intelligent, aber magisch sehr schwach. In der deutschen und österreichischen Gesellschaft Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts waren sie nicht erfolgreich. Deshalb haben sie alles zusammengepackt und sind nach Amerika ausgewandert. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie sich dort profiliert." Dumbledore gibt den Katalog an Lupin weiter.

Lupin öffnet das Buch und setzt dort an, wo der Direktor aufgehört hat. "In meinen Reisen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, verbrachte ich ein paar Jahre in den Vereinigten Staaten und erfuhr dabei ein wenig über die Schulers. Sie sind sowohl in magischen Kreisen als auch in Muggelkreisen bekannt."

Dann fährt Dumbledore wieder fort. "Die Familie kam in den Vereinigten Staaten mit wenig Geld in den Taschen an. Sie lebten sich aber sehr schnell ein und starteten verschiedene erfolgreiche Geschäfte zwischen allen Familienmitgliedern."

"Sehr erfolgreich", fügt Lupin hinzu. „Die magische Gesellschaft in den Vereinigten Staaten ist im Gegensatz zur europäischen sehr unterschiedlich. Die Zaubererfamilien, die in die Vereinigten Staaten auswanderten, waren größtenteils die, die magisch nicht sehr stark und somit in der magischen Gesellschaft der Reinblüter nicht konkurrenzfähig waren. Aber sie waren erfolgreich in der offeneren amerikanischen Gesellschaft, wo Erfolg und Prestige mehr vom Geld bestimmt werden als von der Blutlinie. Dort sind die magischen Familien mehr in das Muggelleben und die Muggelgeschäfte involviert als hier in Großbritannien. Man findet dort auch mehr Ehen mit Muggeln und auch weniger Vorurteile gegenüber Reinblütern, Halbblütern oder sogar Muggelgeborenen. Keiner der berühmten amerikanischen Zaubererfamilien würde hier als reinblütig angesehen werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Denken dort eine große Bedeutung hat." Lupin gibt den Katalog an McGonagall weiter.

Dumbledore nickt zustimmend und dreht sich zu Hermine. „Ich spreche von Daniel Schuler, denn er ist wahrscheinlich der lebende Beweis dieser Art des Erfolges, die Remus beschrieben hat. Daniel Schuler ist der Gründer und Präsident eines Unternehmens, welches außerordentlich erfolgreich in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt ist. Ich glaube, es heißt Digital Magic."

"Das stimmt, Albus", unterbricht Lupin ihn. „Es ist ein Computer-Hardware Unternehmen, dass jetzt auch in die Software expandiert."

"Und das bedeutet was?", fragt McGonagall.

„Das ist zwar jetzt eine allzu einfache Erklärung, aber ein Computer ist so etwas wie eine Rechentafel. Es ist eine elektronische Maschine, die komplexe mathematische Funktionen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durchführen kann. Du kannst auch einen benutzen, um einen Aufsatz zu verfassen, in dem du deine Finger bewegst, die dann die Buchstaben des Alphabets auf speziell angefertigten Tasten tippen. Ich weiß, dass es eine bemerkenswert schnelle Art des Schreibens ist. Es kann genauso schnell gehen wie mit einer Diktierschreibfeder, aber mit dem Vorteil, dass du die Wörter auf dem Bildschirm siehst und sie ändern kannst, bevor sie aufs Papier gehen." Lupin wackelt mit seinen Fingern, um das Tippen zu imitieren.

"Hm. Das klingt, als ginge die Eleganz verloren. Ich glaube, ich bevorzuge weiterhin meine Schreibfeder, die ich mit meiner eigenen Hand benutze und schreibe auch weiterhin auf ein schönes Stück Papier", schnaubt McGonagall.

Ein gemeinsames Lachen erklingt im Raum. Sogar Professor Snape erlaubt sich ein Lächeln.

Lupin fährt fort. "Es mag an Eleganz mangeln, aber es ist ein komplexes Stück Technologie und Daniel Schuler hat damit ein Vermögen verdient."

"Ja, das hat er", ergänzt Dumbledore. „Sein Unternehmen gehört zu den Top-Vermögen 500, so wird es wohl genannt."

"Und das bedeutet wiederum?", fragt McGonagall.

"Es bedeutet, dass es eines der größten Unternehmen in den Vereinigten Staaten ist. Daniel Schuler ist einer der reichsten Männer auf der Welt", bemerkt Lupin. „Er und seine Familie haben ihre Finger in den Kesseln einiger der erfolgreichsten Unternehmen in der Welt. Sie sind sehr vermögend, einflussreich und mächtig in beiden Welten, der magischen und der muggelschen. Ihre finanziellen Mittel lassen die Malfoys dagegen wahrscheinlich wie Ladenbesitzer aussehen."

"Und wie führt uns das zum Avalon College und Miss Granger?", fragt Severus, seine ansehnliche Nase aus dem Avalon College-Katalog nehmend.

Dumbledore antwortet. „Es führt uns direkt zum Avalon College. Ich erinnere mich an eine Diskussion auf einer Bildungskonferenz, an der ich vor zwei Jahren in Boston teilgenommen habe. Daniel Schuler brachte eine Gruppe von Geschäftsleuten aus amerikanischen Zaubererfamilien zusammen und überzeugte sie, die Einrichtung eines Zauberercolleges zu finanzieren. Dieses Lehrsystem ist fast ausgestorben in den Muggel-Vereinigten Staaten, ersetzt durch die Ausbildung in Schulfassungen. Es war Schulers Absicht, ein Institut für die höhere Ausbildung für Zauberer und Hexen zu schaffen, welches das amerikanische Universitätssystem nachahmt. Er und sein Konsortium halten dies für eine besser gleichstellende Verfahrensweise der Ausbildung und hoffen damit, dass Ausbildungssystem gänzlich zu ersetzen."

Severus hebt seine Augenbraue. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es die Ausbildung komplett ersetzen wird, vor allem in naher Zukunft." Er dreht sich zu Hermine um. „Miss Granger, ich habe mir die Beschreibung des Zaubertrankprogramms, die hier beschriebenen Vorlesungen und die aufgeführten Fachbereiche angesehen. Wenn die Ausbildung in den aufgelisteten Fächern qualitativ hochwertig ist, dann beinhaltet das Programm dieselben Inhalte wie eine vierjährige Ausbildung zum Meisterniveau in Zaubertränke, ergänzend mit Unterricht in Chemie, Biologie und Physik. Sie wissen es vielleicht noch nicht, aber während meiner eigenen Ausbildung nahm ich in Oxford an Vorlesungen in Chemie und Biologie teil. Es ist von Nutzen zu wissen, wie Muggel diese Wissenschaft verstehen. Was allerdings bei diesem Programm fehlt", Severus hält den Katalog hoch, „ist die Beziehung zwischen dem Meister und dem Lehrling. Ein Meister hat nie mehr als ein oder zwei Lehrlinge zur gleichen Zeit. Das ermöglicht ein hohes Niveau, welches in einer Klasse von 19 weiteren Studenten nicht möglich ist." Snape verschnauft. „Dem Katalog nach ist der Zugang zu dem sechsjährigen Ausbildungsprogramm auf 20 neue Studenten pro Jahr beschränkt. Das bedeutet, 19 andere Studenten teilen sich die Zeit des Lehrers mit. Ist diese nicht richtig organisiert, werden die Studenten keinesfalls dieses Programm mit dem Wissen, das einem Zaubertrankmeister gleich kommt, abschließen. Das Programm beansprucht aber für sich, Individuen absolvieren zu lassen, die einem Tränkemeister gleichgestellt sind. Da es aber erst seit drei Jahren existiert, gibt es keine Absolventen, die das bestätigen können. Der Abschluss nach sechs Jahren entspricht hier dem Abschlussgrad Dominus Zaubertränke. Er ist neu und nicht geprüft. Deshalb kann es sein, dass es außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten nicht anerkannt werden wird."

Severus durchblättert den Katalog, eine bestimmte Seite suchend. „Ich habe Bedenken gegen das Programm, aber ich kenne jemanden aus der Fakultät. Wie ich sehe, ist Gerhardt Boch im Fachbereich für Zaubertränke aufgeführt. Obwohl ich ihn nicht so gut kenne, weiß ich, dass Professor Boch seine Ausbildung beim Meister Arsenius Jigger absolviert hat, zwanzig Jahre bevor ich meine eigene gemacht habe. Josepha Ben Ari ist auch aufgeführt. Ich traf Professor Ben Ari vor einigen Jahren auf einer Konferenz und wir standen noch eine Weile in Kontakt als ich gerade den Wolfbanntrank entwickelt habe. Beide Lehrer genießen mein vollstes Vertrauen." Severus legt den Katalog zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich würde gern ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, um beide zu kontaktieren und zu dem Programm zu befragen."

Severus dreht sich zu Hermine. „Ich möchte Ihnen nicht davon abraten, dieses Programm als eine Alternative für eine Ausbildung in Zaubertränke anzusehen. Sie sind in einer schwierigen Lage, Miss Granger, aber sollten Sie irgendetwas davon was ich hier sage außerhalb dieses Raumes wiedergeben, werde ich grundsätzlich alles leugnen und genügend Hauspunkte von Gryffindor abziehen, dass Professor McGonagall enorm verärgert sein wird." Snape verschnauft und atmet tief durch als ob er sich für das Überbringen von schlechten Nachrichten wappnen würde.

"Miss Granger, Sie sind wahrscheinlich die talentierteste Schülerin in Zaubertränke, die ich je in meinen Jahren als Lehrer unterrichtet habe. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, feine Abstufungen zu erkennen, die schon in Richtung Entwicklung neuer Zaubertränke gehen und haben die Phantasie, das Geschick und die Intelligenz, ihre Kreation zu Ende zu bringen. Ihre Beharrlichkeit mag vielleicht das größte Ärgernis in meinem Universum sein, aber es wird Ihnen sehr bei der Forschung und Entwicklung helfen. Es wäre eine sehr große Verschwendung von Talent, wenn Ihnen eine Möglichkeit verwehrt werden würde, eine fortgeschrittene Ausbildung in Zaubertränke zu erhalten, nur wegen Ihrer Herkunft. Sollte das Avalon College Ihnen das bieten können, was die britische Zauberergemeinschaft nicht zulässt, sollten Sie diesen Vorteil wahrnehmen."

Hätte Hermine in dem Moment als er sprach woanders hingesehen als in Professor Snapes Augen, hätte sie interessante Reaktionen überall im Raum gesehen. Remus Lupin hatte aufgeschaut, Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als er hörte wie Severus Snape eine noch nie da gewesene Belobigung und Ermutigung an die Gryffindor-Hexe richtete. Minerva McGonagall hatte sich kerzengrade hingesetzt, mit Stolz gefüllter Brust als sie hörte, wie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ihre Lieblingsschülerin in so einem derart positiven Licht darstellte. Dumbledores Augen hatten geglitzert und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er Zeuge wurde, wie sein störrischster und schwierigster Lehrer diese Bekundung und Unterstützung an einen der hellsten Köpfe gab, den Hogwarts jemals hervorgebracht hatte.

Aber in diesem Augenblick ist Hermine Granger nur auf die Augen und die Stimme von Professor Snape fokussiert. Sie hatte schon öfter gehört, wie Snapes Augen als schwarz beschrieben wurden. Aber sie sind nicht schwarz, sondern von dem dunkelsten Braun, das sie jemals gesehen hat. So dunkel, dass sie kaum sagen kann, wo die Pupille aufhört und die Iris beginnt. Seine Stimme, ein Klang aus Samt, aber mit einer eisernen Stärke innen drin, ermahnt sie immer zu Aufmerksamkeit. Egal, ob in seinem Klassenraum oder während er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts läuft, Professor Snape schafft es immer mit seiner Stimme, ihre Phantasie zu erreichen oder ihre Ängste zu steigern. Sie ist es gewohnt, aus seiner Stimme Sarkasmus und Spott herauszuhören. Niemals zuvor hatte er sie dazu verwendet, ihr Selbstvertrauen zu stärken, ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie versteht, würdigt und als Mensch anerkennt. Worte des Lobes, die sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, von einer Person, dessen professionelle Meinung sie respektiert, füllen sie mit Wärme und Zuversicht. Niemals ihre Gefühle aus ihrem Gesicht verbergen könnend, strahlt Hermine innerlich vor Freude über seine Worte, ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen.

"Professor Snape, ich weiß im Moment nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich dachte mir schon seit einiger Zeit, dass ich Potenzial in Zaubertränke habe…. Es bedeutet die Welt für mich, Sie sagen zu hören, dass ich das wirklich machen kann."

Severus erlaubt einem seiner Mundwinkel, sich ein wenig nach oben zu ziehen und erhebt eine Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, kann dies nicht weiter gehen als bis hierher. Ich kann meine Rolle als Feind der Gryffindors nicht aufrechterhalten, wenn überall bekannt wird, dass ich Hermine Grangers Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke anerkenne." Severus sieht zurück zu Dumbledore. „In den nächsten Wochen werde ich Kontakt zu Professor Boch und Professor Ben Ari aufnehmen. Ich werde mir dann eine Meinung über das bilden, was ich von ihnen erfahre und Ihnen diese dann mitteilen."

"Danke, Professor", nickt Hermine verstehend.

"Also gut, Miss Granger. Ich denke, es ist Zeit für Sie nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, damit Professor Snape uns seinen Bericht mitteilen kann." Dumbledore nimmt den Collegekatalog zur Hand und berührt ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann gibt er ihn an Hermine zurück. „Dieser Katalog ist jetzt ein Portschlüssel, um Sie zurück auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu bringen. Ich werde Professor Hagrid flohen und ihm sagen, dass er Sie an den Toren treffen soll, um Sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückzubringen."

"Dann werde ich jetzt gehen, Sir. Danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich genommen haben. Und Professor Snape, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass nicht ein Teil Ihres Beitrags in dieser Unterredung an irgendjemanden offenbart wird." Snape neigt seinen Kopf als Antwort. Hermine nimmt ihre Büchertasche und geht zur Hintertür des Stadthauses. Lupin folgt ihr in den Hinterhof, um sicher zugehen, dass sie diesen sicher verlässt.

Dumbledore lächelt Snape an. "Severus, ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie einen Schüler so hoch loben hören, noch nicht einmal jemanden von deinen Slytherins."

Snape greift nach seiner Teetasse und blickt Dumbledore an. „Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass ich so lange leben würde, um den Tag zu erfahren, an dem eine Gryffindor ein wahres Talent für die Entwicklung neuer Zaubertränke zeigt. Wahrscheinlicher für das Erkennen von Feinheiten und Potenzial in verschiedenen Kombinationen von Zutaten waren Kandidaten aus Ravenclaw oder meinem eigenen Haus. Es gibt wenige von uns, die diese Fähigkeit haben und es wäre eine Verschwendung zu sehen, wie Granger als Kesselrührerin für ein gewerbliches Zaubertrankunternehmen endet."

Als Lupin zurückkommt, setzten die Vier, welche den innersten Zirkel des Phönixordens verkörpern, ihre Diskussion fort.

"Also, Severus. Wie war dein Abend bei den Malfoys?", fragt Lupin.

„Es war der Inbegriff eines Gesellschaftsabends für männliche Reinblüter, wenn man Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Avery und einige andere als Gesellschaft bezeichnen kann. Lucius hat ein Angebot an feinen kubanischen Zigarren, ausgezeichnetem Brandy, starkem Feuerwhisky und einem wahrhaftigen Buffet an kulinarischen Highlights präsentiert. Poker wurde gespielt und ja, ich habe mich ziemlich gut für meine Verhältnisse geschlagen, Minerva. Und nein, ich werde dir keine Chance geben, die Gewinne des heutigen Abends zu erbeuten. Bewerber für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft wurden gründlich bedacht und dieses Jahr tippen die Todesser, dass Italien gegen Bolivien gewinnen wird, obgleich Südafrika ein Team mit Wild Card werden könnte. Die Eroberung der Welt wurde wenig diskutiert und der Dunkle Lord erschien erst gar nicht." Snape breitet seine Finger vor sich aus, betrachtet seine Fingernägel und hebt seinen Kopf in Richtung der anderen drei. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Der Dunkle Lord verändert seine Vorgehensweise mit seinen Todessern. Ich vermute stark, dass er etwas plant, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Todesser auf Malfoys Party es wissen."

Dumbledore lehnt sich vor und späht über seine Halbmondbrille zu Snape. „Glaubst du, er funktioniert sie in eine terroristische Zellstruktur um?"

"Das erscheint mir am wahrscheinlichsten. Der Dunkle Lord hat leider nicht den Fortschritt erreicht, den er zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwartet hatte. Potters Erfolge, ihm zu entkommen, sind eine Erniedrigung. Dass Fudge seine Stellung verloren hat, war ein herber Rückschlag. Ministerin Bones wird sich weder freiwillig manipulieren, noch kaufen lassen. Malfoy hatte Glück, sich aus Askaban freikaufen zu können, als Fudge noch in seinem Amt gewesen ist. Er hätte das niemals unter der Regentschaft von Amelia Bones geschafft." Snapes Stimme wird weicher und intensiver. „Ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord hatte erwartet, dass Potter zum heutigen Tage endlich tot und der Orden zerstört ist. Mit Fudge unter seiner Fuchtel wären die Auroren mittlerweile bloßgestellt gewesen. Ich denke, er hatte erwartet, eine offenkundige Übernahme des Ministeriums Ende dieses Jahres durchführen zu können. Dass er diese Pläne nicht mit seinen ältesten Anhängern hatte vollziehen können, hat ihn dazu gebracht, seine Strategie komplett zu überdenken."

"Ich denke, ich könnte etwas stärkeres gebrauchen als diesen Tee", murmelt Lupin. „Möchte noch jemand einen Brandy?" Lupin geht zu einem großen Glasschrank hinüber und öffnet die Türen. „Ah, hier ist er." Lupin dreht sich zu seinen Begleitern um, zustimmendes Kopfnicken von jedem erhaltend. Ein Flasche mit einem alten Etikett wird mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes entkorkt und vier Gläser mit einer tief burgunderroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Die Gläser werden weitergereicht und es wird probiert.

"Severus, was glaubst du macht der Dunkle Lord gerade?", erkundigt sich McGonagall.

„Ich glaube, er hat die Fehler von Rasputin und Grindelwald studiert, die sich zu sehr auf einen Inneren Zirkel verlassen hatten, um an Informationen zu kommen und Taktiken zu besprechen. Alles hängt von diesen Kriechern ab, die ihm das sagen, von dem sie glauben, dass er es hören will. Natürlich wird jeder mit Crucios gequält, der ihm schlechte Nachrichten bringt, wodurch er das Kriechen und Lügen unterstützt. Diesen Fehler hat er realisiert." Snape schwingt den Brandy in seinem Glas und schaut durch es hindurch zu den Flammen im Kamin. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er realisiert hat, dass er nun Muggelterroristen nacheifert, in dem er eine Zellstruktur verwendet. Er wird natürlich behaupten, dass sie ihm nacheifern."

Plötzlich ruhelos, erhebt sich Snape aus dem Sofa und geht hinüber zur Feuerstelle. Die Augen der anderen drei folgen ihm. „Er zerbricht Kommunikationsverbindungen zwischen Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels. Ich glaube, er vergibt Aufgaben an verschiedene Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels und weißt ihnen eine Gruppe neuer Todesser zu, um mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Diese Teams berichten umgehend dem Dunklen Lord oder ihm durch Pettigrew. Die allumfassenden Pläne und Taktiken werden vor ihrer Vollziehung nicht mehr mit dem vollständigen Inneren Zirkel besprochen. Erst nachdem die Pläne durchgeführt wurden, werden die Ergebnisse mit dem Inneren Zirkel diskutiert. Die jeweiligen Identitäten der Teammitglieder werden geheim gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord hält weiterhin Aufnahmerituale für neue Todesser ab, aber ihre Identitäten werden nicht allen Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels bekannt gegeben." Snape geht vor der Feuerstelle auf und ab, gelegentlich anhaltend, um an seinem Brandy zu nippen. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob der Dunkle Lord diese Veränderung gemacht hat, weil er einen Spion im Inneren Zirkel vermutet, oder ob es wegen seiner generellen Wahnvorstellung von Verrat ist. Ich habe bisher noch kein Misstrauen von Seiten des Dunklen Lords bemerkt. Da ich meine einmalige Rolle innerhalb der Todesser beibehalte, haben sich die Erwartungen des Dunklen Lords an mich von denen der anderen immer unterschieden. Ich bin sein Mann in Hogwarts, um dort vorsichtig neue Todesser zu gewinnen, Dumbledore und den Orden auszuspionieren, ein günstiges Auge auf Potter zu haben und Zaubertränke für den persönlichen Gebrauch des Dunklen Lords und für Todesserüberfälle zu entwickeln und vorzubereiten. Er erwartet mich weniger bei gewalttätigen Aktivitäten und Razzien, da das meine anderen Tätigkeiten riskiert und es schwierig wäre, mich da wieder hineinzubringen. Das ist auch der vorwiegende Grund, warum er meinen Verstoß vergab und mich wieder im Inneren Zirkel akzeptierte als er sich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier einen neuen Körper erschaffen hat. Diese Rolle hat mich immer von den anderen Todessern ein wenig abgesondert. Da der Dunkle Lord mittlerweile die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels von einander isoliert, wird es immer schwieriger, brauchbare Informationen durch meine Spionage zu erhalten. Ich kann mich nur auf Informationen von Lucius Malfoy und manchmal von Rodolphus Lestrange verlassen. Im Gegenzug versuchen sie über mich mehr über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords in Erfahrung zu bringen, als sie bereits wissen."

Dumbledore nickt. "Ich erkenne keine offensichtliche Strategie, der wir folgen können, um etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Für uns hat Tom Riddle ungünstiger Weise anscheinend entschieden, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen. Diese Änderung der Taktik macht uns allerdings mehr angreifbar. Es wird ab jetzt viele Momente geben, in denen wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig von Riddles Plänen erfahren, um Verluste zu verringern und die zivile Bevölkerung zu beschützen. Leider können wir noch nicht auf die Auroren setzen, damit sie ihre bestimmungsmäßige Funktion übernehmen. Alles was Shacklebolt und Tonks uns erzählen, zeugt davon, dass es zu viele Todessersympathisanten innerhalb der Auroren gibt. Traurig, dass unter Fudges Kontrolle zu viele Auroren ihre Position missbraucht haben und einfach zu Todessern mit Dienstabzeichen wurden."

Lupin erhebt sich, erneut Brandy an seine Begleiter anbietend. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe für eine Nacht genug Informationen aufgenommen bzw. deren Mangel, als ich vertrage. Die einzige Idee, die ich im Moment habe, ist dass wir versuchen, noch mehr Spitzel in den unterschiedlichen Reihen der Todesser einzubringen oder zu rekrutieren. Wir alle kennen die Risiken dabei. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir belassen es erstmal dabei und schlafen noch mal darüber?"

"Ich stimme zu. Wir brauchen etwas Neues und Kreatives, um mit diesen neuen Aspekten klarzukommen. Und ich bin um ein Uhr nachts nicht mehr taufrisch und kreativ", gähnt Minerva.

"Genau", stimmt Dumbledore zu. "Ich schlage vor, wir trinken diesen vorzüglichen Brandy aus und begeben uns dann nach Hause. Severus, nochmals vielen Dank für deine Arbeit heute Abend. Nur so nebenbei, wie gut bist du im Poker gewesen?"

"Drei Damen und zwei Buben überbieten alle möglichen Pärchen", schnaubt Severus. „Nach all den Jahren, die er mich nun bereits kennt, nimmt man eigentlich an, dass Lucius weiß, er kann mich nicht so einfach bluffen. Mit allem bin ich nun um 952 Galeonen, eine Kiste Kubanischer Zigarren, Ticketversprechungen für Logenplätze für die nächste Quidditchweltmeisterschaft von McNair und alles, was ich mir aus Malfoys Weinkeller aussuche, reicher. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest noch ein paar weitere Flaschen des 150 Jahre alten Ogden Spezielle Reserve besitzt."

Diese Neuigkeiten werden von herzhaftem Gelächter begrüßt. „Ich wäre sehr glücklich, dich um eine deiner Zigarren erleichtern zu können", gluckst McGonagall.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht, Minerva. Das letzte Mal sollte es auch nur eine Zigarre sein und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ein Drittel verschwunden ist", murrt Severus.

"Da ist nichts verschwunden, junger Mann. Ich bin doch nicht umsonst eine Meisterin für Verwandlung. Sie bildeten ein hübsches Paar Handschuhe bis ich zurück zu meinen Räumen kam", lacht McGonagall. Dumbledore und Lupin wechseln viel sagende Blicke.

"Ich beuge mich in diesen Angelegenheiten meiner Vorgesetzten", antwortet Severus mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem Augenzwinkern. Er bietet McGonagall seinen Arm an. „Darf ich Sie zur Sicherheit zu Ihren Räumen in Hogwarts begleiten? Auch wenn meine unsauber erspielte Beute bereits verkleinert und sicher verzaubert in den Taschen meiner Robe verschwunden ist?"

"Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Severus", McGonagall lächelt den jüngeren Mann ihr gegenüber an als sie seinen Arm annimmt. „Und wenn du denkst, eine verzauberte Tasche würde mich aufhalten, bist du ganz schön süß und naiv."

Severus grinst sie an als Dumbledore und Lupin sich bei der Beschreibung des Todesserspions als süß und naiv, verschlucken und husten.

Minuten später ist das Londoner Hauptquartierhaus des Phönixordens wieder ruhig und verlassen, während Remus Lupin allein vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzt und seinen Brandy austrinkt.

tbc

* * *

_So, und nun würde ich mich sehr über eure Reviews freuen. Es gibt auch für jeden einen Schokomuffin mit bunten Streuseln. Überzeugt?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel macht Severus sein Versprechen an Hermine wahr…_


	4. Kapitel 4

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer!_

_Heute wird es ruhig und ziemlich geschäftlich zugehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_**4. Kapitel:**_

**Korrespondenz, 10. Oktober 1997**

_**An: Professor Severus Snape, M. f. Z.  
Kerker  
Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland**_

_**Von: Professor Gerhardt Boch, M. f. Z.  
Abteilung Zaubertränke  
Avalon College  
Chicago, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten**_

_Ich war überaus erfreut, von Ihnen diese Woche gehört zu haben. Obwohl wir uns noch nicht persönlich begegnet sind, habe ich trotzdem das Gefühl, Sie aufgrund meiner laufenden Korrespondenz mit unserem gemeinsamen Lehrmeister und Freund, Arsenius Jigger, zu kennen. Er hat oft von Ihnen gesprochen und Ihre Arbeit in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, insbesondere die Entwicklung des Wolfsbanntrankes. Ohne Zweifel hat Ihre Erfindung Erleichterung für Hunderte von feinen Individuen gebracht, die mit diesem bedauerlichen Umstand leben müssen._

_Ihre Anfrage zu den Studienprogrammen, die hier am Avalon College angeboten werden, ist sehr begrüßenswert. Ich bin vor sechs Jahren hier Dozent geworden als der Aufsichtsrat beschloss, den Studienplan für Zaubertränke auf ein Programm mit Meisterniveau zu erweitern. Da wir beide eine Ausbildung bei Meister Jigger, einem überaus anspruchsvollen Zaubertränkemeister, absolviert haben, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass unser Zaubertränkestudienplan genauso gründlich und anspruchsvoll ist, entsprechend dem, was wir in unserer Ausbildung durchlaufen haben. Nachdem das Programm beschlossen worden war, wurden vor drei Jahren die ersten Studenten zu dem Programm zugelassen, weswegen wir allerdings noch keine Absolventen haben. Deshalb können wir die kompletten Fähigkeiten unserer Absolventen auch noch nicht einschätzen. Unsere Entscheidung, auch Klassen für Muggelwissenschaften auf Collegeniveau mit aufzunehmen, hat das Niveau unseres Programms erhöht. Ich bin überzeugt, wir werden am Ende das Äquivalent zu einem gebildeten, umfassenden Zaubertränkemeister bieten können, mit einem ausführlichen Grundwissen sowohl in der magischen Wissenschaft als auch in der physikalischen Wissenschaft der Muggel._

_Sie haben außerdem nach dem am Avalon College angebotenem Zauberkunstprogramm gefragt. Es ist ein Vierjahresprogramm und geht somit ein Jahr länger als die Standardausbildung in Zauberkunst. Bei uns beinhaltet es jeweils noch eine Vorlesung in Physik und in Grundlagenstudien der Muggel, damit ein Abschluss gemacht werden kann, der auch in den Muggel-Vereinigten Staaten anerkannt wird. Das Programm ist vor sechs Jahren gestartet und mittlerweile haben zwei Klassen mit insgesamt 47 Studenten graduiert. Unser Nachkontakt mit unseren Absolventen ergab, dass 94 Prozent momentan in einem Bereich arbeiten, der mit ihrem akademischen Abschluss in Zauberkunst zusammenhängt, mit einem Durchschnittsverdienst sieben mal höher als dem, den Arbeitsanfänger mit einem Meister in Zauberkunst erhalten, die eine traditionelle dreijährige Ausbildung absolviert haben._

_Unsere Studentenschaft wird allmählich sehr international. 87 Prozent unserer Studenten kommen aus den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada. Die verbleibenden 13 Prozent sind aus Mexiko, Panama, Ecuador, Chile, Argentinien, Indien, Japan, China, Korea, Frankreich, Russland und Polynesien. Deshalb seien Sie versichert, wir würden uns über Studenten aus Groß-britannien und Europa sehr freuen und planen bereits, Werbung für uns in Hogwarts und Beauxbatons zu betreiben. Wir würden sehr gern den intelligentesten Schülern aus Europa eine Möglichkeit an unserem College geben._

_Ich möchte Ihnen noch eine Einladung aussprechen, unseren Campus als unser Gast zu besuchen. Das würde Ihnen und mir die Gelegenheit geben, uns kennenzulernen und unsere gemeinsamen Interessen zu diskutieren. Ich kann Ihnen währenddessen einen Rundgang über den Campus geben, natürlich inklusive unserer Zaubertränkeeinrichtungen. Des Weiteren kann ich Treffen mit anderen Kollegen der Zaubertrank- (Soweit ich informiert bin, sind sie mit Professor Josepha Ben Ari bekannt?) und Zauberkunstabteilung arrangieren. Obwohl ich nicht zum Angeben geneigt bin, muss ich doch gestehen, dass ich die Möglichkeit sehr genießen würde, Sie mit unserem Angebot an Programmen und Einrichtungen zu beeindrucken._

_Sie sind, wie ich auch, gerade mitten in Ihrem Schuljahr. Wäre deshalb ein Wochenendbesuch möglich? Wenn ja, so hätte ich am Wochenende des 18. Oktobers oder die meisten Wochenenden im November Zeit. Allerdings wäre mir ein Besuch früher als später lieber, da wir den ganzen Herbst über Bewerbungen für unsere Programme erhalten und vorläufige Annahmeangebote (abhängig vom Abschluss und dem UTZ-Ergebnis) im kommenden Februar unter-breiten. Bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid, wann Ihnen ein Besuch am besten passt._

* * *

Severus Snape hält das Pergament locker in seiner Hand, es zum zweiten Mal betrachtend. Nachdem er heute auf seine Lehrerroben verzichtet hat, trägt Severus seine gewöhnlichen schwarzen Hosen, sein weißes Hemd, einen alten und sehr oft getragenen, schwarzen Pullover im Strickjackenstil und ein Paar wildlederne, schwarze Slippers. Die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, sitzt er in seinem Lieblingslehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Ein kleiner Tisch, belegt mit Stapeln von Büchern, befindet sich neben ihm. Über eine riskant abgestellte Teetasse greifend, zieht Severus einen Terminkalender hervor, murmelt den Öffnungszauber und prüft die Vermerke im Oktober und November. Das Pergament und den Terminkalender weiter festhaltend, erhebt sich Severus, geht zu einem Schreibtisch in der Ecke, setzt sich und beginnt zu schreiben:

_**An: Professor Gerhardt Boch, M. f. Z.  
Abteilung Zaubertränke  
Avalon College  
Chicago, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten**_

_**Von: Professor Severus Snape, M. f. Z.  
Kerker  
Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland**_

_Ich schätze Ihr Angebot, zu Ihnen zu kommen und den Campus des Avalon Colleges zu besichtigen und damit die Möglichkeit zu haben, Sie und einige der anderen Dozenten an der Fakultät kennenzulernen. Wie Sie auch in Ihrem Brief gesagt haben, je früher wir uns treffen können, desto besser. Ich denke, das Wochenende des 18. Oktobers passt sehr gut. Aufgrund des sechsstündigen Zeitunterschiedes zwischen Chicago und Schottland würde ich gern Freitagabend zu Ihnen kommen, was mir wiederum ein wenig Zeit geben wird, mich einzugewöhnen und den vollen Nutzen meines Besuches am Samstag zu erhalten. Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen._

* * *

Ein neues Stück Pergament hervorziehend, beginnt Severus ein zweites Schreiben.

_**An: Mr. Patrick Pellworthy  
Von: Simon Solomon**_

_Mit Respekt erbitte ich um die Möglichkeit eines Treffens mit unserem gemeinsamen Freund, um eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu diskutieren. Ich bin natürlich an jedem Abend oder Wochenende erreichbar, entsprechend dem Belieben und Nutzen unseres guten Freundes._

* * *

"Das dürfte für Pettigrew und eine Anfrage um eine Audienz bei Voldemort reichen", denkt Severus. „Jetzt noch Lucius."

_**An: Mr. Lucius Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor**_

_**Von: Severus Snape, M. f. Z.  
Hauslehrer von Slytherin**_

_Ich würde mich über die Gelegenheit eines Treffens mit dir freuen, sobald es dir möglich ist, um den akademischen Fortschritt deines Sohnes Draco zu besprechen. Ich glaube, unsere Diskussion wird uns zu neuen Möglichkeiten seiner weiteren Ausbildung führen._

* * *

Snape nimmt die drei Pergamente, rollt sie zusammen, sigilliert sie mit sehr unterschiedlichen Siegeln und geht zur Eulerei, um sie zu versenden.

* * *

Hermine Granger verpasst Professor Snape in der Eulerei um knapp fünf Minuten, aufgehalten durch ihr Gespräch mit Madame Pince in der Bücherei über zwei Neuanschaffungen an Büchern zur Anwendung der Arithmantik in anpassungsfähigen Zaubertränken.

"Hedwig", ruft sie. Hermine schaut sich in dem großen Raum mit seinen luftigen Fenstern und der hohen Decke um. Eulen jeder Art, von kleinen braunen Eulen, wie von Pigwidgeons Größe, bis hin zu muskulösen Schleiereulen auf Bauhölzern und in Schlupfwinkeln sowie Verstecken, waren überall im Raum vertreten. Eine große, schneeweiße Eule flattert auf einem Balken im steilen Giebeldach herum. Graziös herabschießend, landet Hedwig auf einer Sitzstange neben Hermine und schaut sie fragend an.

Hermine hält ihr ein Stück Haferflockenkeks hin, welches Hedwig vorsichtig aus ihren Fingern pickt. „Hallo Hedwig", gurrt Hermine und krault Hedwig hinter ihrem linken Ohr. „Du bist wie immer eine schöne und elegante Dame. Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob ich dich haben kann, um einen Brief von mir an meine Eltern zu überbringen und er hat gesagt, es wäre in Ordnung. Was sagst du dazu, heute nach London zu fliegen?" Hedwig richtet ihr Köpfchen auf und streckt ihr Bein hervor. Hermine befestigt daran einen kleinen Briefumschlag. „Vielen Dank, Hedwig. Mum weiß, dass du ihr hausgemachtes Müsli sehr gern magst und sie hat mir versprochen, welches für dich aufzuheben. Mum wird ihre Antwort sehr wahrscheinlich gleich schreiben, deshalb wäre es schön, wenn du darauf wartest, worüber ich mich sehr freuen würde. Danke dir, Hedwig."

Hedwig und der Brief entfernten sich daraufhin in Richtung London.

* * *

_**An: Mum und Dad  
Von: Hermine**_

_Ich freue mich schon so sehr auf unseren Besuch des Avalon Colleges am 25. Oktober. Es ist ein Wochenende extra für Eltern und Bewerber, denen Besichtigungen, Orientierungen und viele andere Dinge geboten werden, während wir dort sind. Mir wurde ein Portschlüssel zugesandt, der uns direkt zu einem ihrer Transporträume im Verwaltungsgebäude auf dem Campus bringen wird. Ich werde zu euch nach Hause apparieren und dann werden wir von dort gemeinsam starten. Dem Brief entsprechend wird es wohl warmes Wetter den Tag über geben und in der Nacht wird es kühl, mit sehr viel Wind. Ich nehme an, deswegen nennen sie es auch die Windige Stadt. Jedenfalls, hier eine große Umarmung von eurem kleinen Mädchen (das hoffentlich bald eine Collegestudentin sein wird) und wir sehen uns dann._

* * *

_Und, was denkt ihr?_

_Reviews sind klasse…_


	5. Kapitel 5

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso gut wie mir. Viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

**5. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 11. Oktober 1997**

Es ist einer dieser wunderschönen Oktobertage, an denen die Luft frisch, kühl und klamm ist, aber die Sonne trotzdem klar durch den wolkenlosen Himmel scheint. Starke Schatten werden von den sich verändernden Blättern in den großen Bäumen geworfen. Die Wälder geben nicht die geringste Illusion ihres natürlichen Zustands wieder. Es gibt hoch gewachsene Eichen und Ahornbäume, zusammen mit einer Vielfalt an Kiefern und anderem Immergrün mittendrin. Große Büsche und niedrige Sträucher erkämpfen sich den Weg in Richtung Himmel, an sich gerissen von den größeren Bäumen. Es fehlt allerdings an Unterholz, abgestorbenen Ästen und erdigem, mulchigem Geruch von Blättern, die lange in ihre Bestandteile verwest sind. Weiterhin gibt es Flecken voller Unkraut, aber hauptsächlich gepflegten Rasen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass die Wälder sorgfältig gepflegt und versorgt werden.

Zwei Männer sind zu erkennen, durch die Wälder rennend und sich vorwärts stürzend. Lichtblitze in den Farben blau, rot, gelb und weiß schießen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Sich in den Büschen verstecken, bedeutet, einer würde das Ziel treffen. Ein Protego konnte hinter einem Baum vernommen werden und ein weiterer Lichtblitz als Antwort. Einer der Männer kommt stehend hinter einem Baum hervor. Er ist groß, mit blondem, fast weißem Haar, welches in seinem Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden ist. Gekleidet in einer Dichterbluse, mit losen, an den Handgelenken zusammengerafften Ärmeln, die im Nacken zusammen-geschnürt ist, einer grauen Hose und passenden Stiefeln, bietet er in seiner Fechthaltung eine romantische Gestalt. Er steht leicht seitlich da, mit seinem rechten Bein leicht vor sich gebeugt und seinem linken Bein nach hinten gestreckt. Seinen Arm hält er ausgestreckt vor sich, in der Hand befindet sich jedoch kein Florett, sondern ein Zauberstab. Ein gelber Blitz schießt von seinem Zauberstab in Richtung seines Gefährten, der sich fallen lässt und sich unter diesem wegrollt, sich dann graziös auf ein Knie stützt, mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstabarm. Der zweite Mann ist ein Beispiel an Gegensatz zu dem ersten Mann. Haare, schwarz wie die Nacht, fallen ihm fast bis zu den Schultern und schlagen um sein blasses Gesicht, wenn er sich bewegt. Ein lockeres, schwarzes Hemd mit drei Knöpfen am Hals und langen Ärmeln, die mit Manschetten zugeknöpft sind, trägt er zusammen mit schwarzen Hosen und Schuhen. Durch einen Schnipser mit seinem Handgelenk und einem Wort schießt ein blaues Licht aus seinem Zauberstab in Richtung des anderen Mannes. Der blonde Mann geht hinter einem Baum in Deckung und flieht, während sein dunkler Gegner sich geschmeidig auf seine Füße erhebt und ihm schnell folgt. Die Jagd geht weiter und Lichtblitze wechseln zwischen ihnen hin und her, während der dunkle Mann dem Blonden immer näher kommt aufgrund seines Vorteils an Größe und längeren Beinen. Binnen Minuten verlassen sie den Wald, sich gegenseitig vorwärts ziehend. Der Wettstreit entwickelt sich zu einem Rennen als beide über den Rasen zum massiven Landgut auf der anderen Seite laufen. Der Wettlauf geht in einen Spaziergang über als sie einen Eingang auf der südlichen Seite des Herrenhauses erreichen.

Lucius Malfoy streckt seinen Arm in der typischen "Nach Dir"-Geste aus. Severus Snape neigt seinen Kopf und geht in den Ruheraum hinein. Der Raum ist groß, mit Fenstern vom Boden bis zur Decke, durchscheinenden Vorhangstoffen, die das natürliche Licht und die linden Lüftchen von draußen den Raum durchdringen lassen. Weiße Korbsessel und Korbstühle sind überall verteilt, zusammen mit einem Beistellwagen und einem kleinen Sofa. Topfpflanzen, ein Springbrunnen und kleine Statuen von Wassernymphen und Dryaden sind zudem sorgfältig zu einer zwanglosen Eleganz hinzugefügt worden.

Zu einem Tisch und einer Sitzgruppe gehend, bückt sich Severus und legt seine Hände an seine Oberschenkel, keuchend versucht er, Luft zu bekommen. Das lockere, schwarze Hemd, das er trägt, klebt durch den Schweiß an seinem Rücken. Der nasse Stoff zeichnet seinen dünnen Körperbau ab, der aber fein muskulös mit erstaunlich breiten Schultern ist. Sich gerade aufrichtend, nimmt er dankend das dargereichte weiße Handtuch von Malfoy entgegen und fährt sich damit über sein Gesicht und seine Haare.

Malfoy schenkt Severus ein hämisches Grinsen. Er greift nach einem weiteren Handtuch und wischt sich damit eine Schweißspur von seinen eisblauen Augen. Sein weißes Hemd ist genauso nass von Schweiß und klebt an seinem Körper. An die Vorderseite des lockeren, aber elegant bestickten Hemdes fassend und es wegziehend, fächelt er seinem Körper Luft zu und kühlt sich somit ab.

Ein älterer Hauself, angezogen in einem makellosen Geschirrhandtuch, auf welches ein großes „M" gestickt ist, blinzelt in den Raum. Mit Ehrfurcht in der Luft, trägt er einen großen Wasserkrug mit Eiswürfeln und Zitronenscheiben sowie zwei kristallgeschliffene Kelchgläser auf einem Tablett herein. „Meister verlangte zuerst nach Wasser?"

"Auf jeden Fall, Pudding. Stell alles hin und bring uns weitere Handtücher." Der Elf stellt das Tablett auf den Tisch zwischen den zwei Stühlen am Fenster des großen Raumes ab. Er füllt Wasser in die zwei Kelchgläser, verbeugt sich und verschwindet, um Handtücher zu holen. Malfoy greift hinunter, nimmt eines der Gläser in die Hand und trinkt es in einem Zug aus. Dann lässt er sich würdevoll in einen der Stühle fallen.

Severus lacht während er es Malfoy gleich tut. Er nimmt den Krug, füllt Malfoys Glas nach und nimmt dann selbst einen gierigen Schluck aus seinem eigenen als er sich Malfoy gegenüber hinsetzt. „So, Lucius, was ist so falsch an ein klein wenig ehrlichem Schweiß?" Er beäugt Malfoy auf sehr gespielte Weise. „Natürlich, du bist drei Jahre älter als ich. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, dann hätten wir langsamer weitergemacht und uns deinem fortgeschrittenen Alter angepasst."

"Ich gebe dir gleich was mit fortgeschrittenem Alter und gleich noch eine Lektion in Respekt gegenüber einem Älteren dazu", brummt Malfoy. „Ich garantiere dir, mit dir erhalte ich die beste Übung im Duellieren, Severus. Solltest du dich jemals entscheiden, das Lehren oder die Zaubertränke aufzugeben, musst du einen Duellierclub eröffnen. Du würdest ein Vermögen damit verdienen."

"Mit Abnehmern wie dir, würde ich zu meinen bereits vorhanden Narben eine nettes Sortiment noch hinzufügen, zusammen mit einem verstauchten Genick und einem sehr schlimmen Fall von Zauberstabarm. Danke, ich werde mich weiter mit explodierenden Kesseln herumschlagen. Das ist weniger gefährlich." Severus leert sein Glas und füllt es wieder mit Wasser aus dem Krug. Er fischt eine Zitronenscheibe heraus und beißt in die Mitte der säuerlichen Frucht.

"Um Merlins Willen, Severus, du sollst die Garnierung nicht essen. Hast du nichts von mir als qualitativem Vorbild gelernt?", sagt Malfoy mit gespielter Abscheu als er sich umsieht. „Wo ist dieser verdammte Hauself mit den Handtüchern geblieben? Ich gebe dir mein Wort, er wird dir endlich etwas zu essen bringen, nachdem er die Handtücher gebracht hat. Aber bitte erinnere dich daran, nicht die zur Dekoration beiliegende Petersilie zu essen."

„Kann ich sie dann mit nach Hause nehmen als Zutat für Zaubertränke?", lacht Severus.

Der Hauself kommt genau in diesem Moment herein, sich drehend und windend mit einem kleinen Stapel an Handtüchern. Severus und Lucius greifen hinüber und nahmen sich jeweils eines, um sich dann großzügig abzutrocknen. "Ich muss unbedingt duschen, aber erst essen", murmelt Malfoy. „Pudding, bring uns etwas von dem köstlichen Rinderbraten von gestern Abend." Er schaut zu Severus. „Möchtest du ein Sandwich?"

"Ja, mit Meerrettich und sauren Gurken, bitte", antwortet Severus.

"Bring uns zwei Sandwiches mit Rinderbraten sowie Meerrettich und sauren Gurken für Meister Snape und mich. Oh, und mit viel Petersilie als Garnierung und eine Tüte für Meister Snape, um es beiseite schaffen zu können, wenn er beabsichtigt, etwas Unaussprechliches daraus zu machen. Und etwas von dem weißen Kuchen mit der Zitronensoße, nachdem sich mein Freund hier nicht von den Zitronen zurückhalten kann", weist Malfoy an und entlässt den Elfen mit einer Handbewegung.

Severus lächelt Malfoy amüsiert an. „Ich habe unser kleines Duell durch und durch genossen, Lucius. Du bist mein bester Gegenspieler und Herausforderer und kennst meinen Stil so gut, dass du mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen kannst, sollte ich jemals bezüglich meiner Duellierfähigkeiten abheben. Aber ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir über ernste Themen und den vorrangigen Grund für meinen Besuch heute sprechen."

"Deine Nachricht hat mein Interesse geweckt, mein Freund. Du möchtest über Draco sprechen?" Malfoy neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrt zu Snape. Dann rührt Malfoy sich und nimmt seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, einen Stillezauber aussprechend, damit ihr Gespräch nicht belauscht werden kann.

"Lucius, du bist einer meiner ältesten Freunde – gemessen daran, wie lange wir uns schon kennen und nicht an unserem Alter." Severus schenkt Malfoy ein boshaftes Lächeln. "Über die Jahre hinweg haben wir beide Dinge diskutiert, die ich niemals mit jemand anderem besprochen habe. Wir haben Geheimnisse geteilt, die uns beide töten könnten, wenn der Dunkle Lord von ihnen wüsste."

"Das haben wir wirklich, Severus. Es ist gut jemanden auf diesem Planeten zu haben, bei dem ich riskieren kann, ihm zu vertrauen. Hättest du mich nicht in Okklumentik unterrichtet, würde ich das allerdings nicht wagen. Nicht mal Narzissa kennt die Dinge, über die wir gesprochen haben. Ich würde es nicht wagen, jemals mit ihr darüber zu reden." Eisblaue Augen blicken in verstehende und verständnisvolle, sehr dunkelbraune Augen.

Severus lehnt sich zurück und streckt seine Beine aus, seine Arme sind vor seiner Brust verschränkt. „Der Dunkle Lord setzt dich ganz schön unter Druck, Draco endlich für die Aufnahme vorzuschlagen, richtig?"

"Er muss warten bis Draco seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. Die Woche darauf ist anvisiert, dass er das Dunkle Mal erhält. Sollte ich meinen Sohn nicht als treuen Todesser präsentieren, wird es uns unser beider Leben kosten." Malfoy schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er lehnt sich vor und spricht im Flüsterton weiter. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Draco davon abhalten zu können, sich selbst in eine Knechtschaft mit dem Dunklen Lord zu fügen. Wir beide kennen nur allzu gut den Preis, den man bezahlt für so eine absolut schlecht gewählte Loyalität. Vertragliche Knechtschaft, ein Doppelleben, die Familie als Geisel zur Garantie von Hörigkeit, nicht zu vergessen die Foltern in Abhängigkeit von den Launen eines Größenwahnsinnigen, von dem ich einmal geglaubt habe, er sei der Retter der Zaubererwelt." Malfoys Stimme verliert sich.

Erneut erscheint Pudding mit einem neuen Tablett in der Hand. Teller mit Sandwiches werden vor den beiden Männern abgestellt, zusammen mit großen Portionen an sauren Gurken, einem Teller mit extra Rindfleisch, Petersiliengarnierung mit einem kleinen Seihtuchbeutel und einem weißen Kuchen mit einer orangegelben Soße an der Seite. Die Imbisse werden serviert und der Hauself verschwindet erneut.

"Ich habe von einer Möglichkeit erfahren, Draco davon abzuhalten, ein Todesser zu werden, zumindest für ein paar weitere Jahre. Hast du schon mal von dem Avalon College in den Vereinigten Staaten gehört?"

"Es ist der Versuch einer Zaubereruniversität, oder?", erwidert Malfoy mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voll arrogantem Missfallen. „Einem Muggelsystem."

„Genau, aber eine Möglichkeit, die wir nicht außer Acht lassen sollten. Ich weiß, dass Draco eine Ausbildung nach dem Schulabschluss nicht geplant hat, aber er ist sehr talentiert in Zauberkunst und könnte darin weiter machen, wenn er will. Das College bietet einen, wie sie es nennen, Dominus-Abschluss in Zauberkunst an, was einem Meister in Zauberkunst gleich kommt. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass der Dunkle Lord einen zukünftigen Todesser mit einem Meistertitel unterstützen würde. Dieses College bietet zwei Vorteile. Erstens, Draco würde aus England und aus der Reichweite des Dunklen Lords heraus sein; manchmal ist aus den Augen gleich aus dem Sinn. Zweitens beabsichtige ich, den Dunklen Lord von der Idee zu überzeugen, dass ein Mann, der die Zaubererkultur in den Vereinigten Staaten kennt, auf lange Sicht ein Gewinn ist. Denn, sollte der Dunkle Lord unsterblich sein, beinhalten seine Pläne der Welteroberung auch die Vereinigten Staaten. Sollte das funktionieren, wäre Draco für die nächsten vier Jahre sicher. Man könnte weiterhin argumentieren, dass das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm ihn als Spion unbrauchbar aufgrund der Aufmachung an Freizeitkleidung in den Vereinigten Staaten machen würde. Draco würde es dadurch ermöglicht werden, das Leben in einem freien Land für ein paar Jahre zu genießen." Severus greift sich sein Sandwich und nimmt einen großen Bissen. „Hm, fabelhaftes Rindfleisch, Lucius. Mein Kompliment an deine Küchenhilfe. Wo ist der Meerrettich?"

"Hier", antwortet Lucius und reicht Severus eine Schale mit Meerrettich. „Du denkst also, er wäre an diesem College sicher?"

"Ich habe schon geplant, den Campus am Wochenende des 18. Oktobers zu besuchen. Dabei habe ich vor, mich über die angebotenen Programme vor Ort zu informieren und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie das Leben dort ist. Als ich meine Ausbildung absolviert habe, habe ich auch Muggelvorlesungen in Chemie und Biologie in Oxford besucht. Sollte das Avalon College genauso aufgebaut sein wie die meisten Campus, sollte es dort für Draco sehr sicher sein. Die amerikanische Zauberergesellschaft ist sehr unterschiedlich zu der in Großbritannien, vor allem im Moment. Aber ich empfehle auf jeden Fall, dass er sich unverdächtig verhält. Obwohl ich das deinem Sohn schon erklärt hatte bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, steht sein Malfoy-Ego ihm immer noch im Weg." Severus zermalmt eine große saure Gurke geräuschvoll.

"Es gibt kein Malfoy-Ego, es ist unsere natürliche Überlegenheit", spricht Malfoy affektiert mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Es findet eben nur seinen Weg an die Oberfläche."

"Draco wäre besser geholfen mit etwas weniger natürlicher Überlegenheit und ein wenig mehr vorsichtig erworbener Bescheidenheit wie deiner eigenen", feixt Severus.

"Ich versuche schon, ein Beispiel für meinen Sohn zu sein. Es ist meine Verantwortung als Vater, ihm als ein Vorbild zu dienen." Malfoy stellt seinen Teller zur Seite und schaut zu Snape, seine Gesichtszüge ernst und sorgenvoll. „Aber Scherz beiseite, Severus. Bist du wirklich davon überzeugt, die Idee könnte funktionieren?"

Severus lehnt sich vor. "Lucius, wenn der Dunkle Lord davon überzeugt werden kann, beschützt das Draco die nächsten vier Jahre nach seinem Abschluss im kommenden Juni. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Ausbildung in Avalon ungenügend ist, kannst du ihm immer noch eine Ausbildung für ein paar weitere Jahre einkaufen, um das Versäumte nachzuholen. Sollten die Götter irgendwie Mitleid haben, wird diese Situation von ihnen beschlossen werden, so oder so. Wenigstens würden wir dann wissen, was die Zukunft bringt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Vorstellung durchzieht, wird Draco keine andere Wahl bleiben, so wie bei uns. Sollte jedoch Dumbledore gewinnen, wird Draco kein Mal an seinem Arm haben, das ihn schon im Vorhinein verurteilt."

"So wie bei uns", kommentiert Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich habe Pettigrew kontaktiert und um ein Treffen mit unserem Meister gebeten. Pettigrews Antwort beinhaltet, dass ich jeden Abend in dieser Woche mit einem Ruf rechnen kann. Ich werde dann meinen Fall zu der Zeit vortragen. Die Idee eines Langzeitplans für die Eroberung außerhalb Englands wird auf ihn Eindruck machen. Ich kann ihm diese Idee verkaufen."

"Und ich stehe in deiner Zaubererschuld, sollte es dir gelingen, Draco noch ein paar Jahre von ihm fern zu halten." Lucius neigt seinen Kopf in Severus Richtung.

"Lass uns nicht über Schuld sprechen, Lucius. Draco ist für mich eine Art Neffe, den ich nie im Leben wirklich haben werde. Ich tue das nicht nur für ihn sondern auch um deinetwillen", antwortet Severus.

"Apropos Familie, Severus, hast du über mein Angebot eines Treffens mit Bettina Amalteon nachgedacht? Sie wäre eine gute Partie für dich, betrachtet man ihre Blutlinie, ihre Mitgift und da sie Durmstrang besucht hat, ist sie keine frühere Schülerin von dir." Lucius lehnt sich zurück. „Ich weiß, dass dir nicht danach gelüstet, mit jemanden das Bett zu teilen, dem du früher Hauspunkte abgezogen oder zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hast."

"Wie ich schon früher geäußert habe, habe ich weder die Zeit noch die Lust, im Moment eine Beziehung zu führen. So sehr ich Narzissas Verkuppelungsversuche schätze, mein Leben ist einfach zu kompliziert. Und ich habe mitbekommen, wie der Dunkle Lord sich deine Willigkeit garantiert, in dem er dir die Sicherheit von Narzissa und Draco vor Augen hält." Severus winkt mit der Hand ab. „Abgesehen davon hat der Dunkle Lord bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten angedeutet, dass mein Singledasein noch von Nutzen für ihn sein wird, wenn er seinen Sieg erzielt. Ich werde reichlich belohnt mit meiner Auswahl an Töchtern aus reichen Reinblüterfamilien, die darauf aus sind, ihr Hab und Gut zu schützen und Sicherheit durch eine Verbindung mit einem Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels zu erlangen. Sollte der Dunkle Lord gewinnen, dann wird es wohl so sein, dass ich mit einer meiner früheren Schülerinnen ins Bett steigen werde. Vielleicht kann ich für mich eine annehmbare Hufflepuff finden."

Lucius schnaubt. "Du würdest sie bei lebendigem Leibe essen und ihre Knochen ausspucken. Ich kann mir eine jungfräuliche Hufflepuff gut vorstellen, in der Ecke kauernd bei der Erwähnung, das Ehebett mit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin teilen zu müssen. Eine höchst unangenehme Vorstellung, das kann ich dir garantieren. Finde eine intelligente Ravenclaw für dich, so wie ich vermute, bevorzugst du keine Abschlussschülerin aus deinem eigenen Haus."

"Möge der Tag noch weit entfernt sein für diejenige, die meine unglückliche Braut sein wird. Mein Ansehen und die dahinter steckende unverfälschte Persönlichkeit werden nichts Gutes bedeuten, welche Jungfrau der Dunkle Lord auch für mich aussucht. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und mir wird eine Witwe angeboten." Severus schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Also, mein Freund, wenn ich dich irgendwie zu deiner Gastfreundlichkeit bewegen kann, dann würde ich gern eines deiner Gästebadezimmer aufsuchen, um mich zu waschen, die Kleidung zu wechseln und mich danach wieder auf meinen Weg machen."

"Natürlich, Severus. Ich werde Pudding rufen, damit er dich begleitet." Lucius erhebt sich und bietet Severus seine Hand an. „Du kannst dir meiner Freundschaft und meiner Dankbarkeit sicher sein. Ich werde mit Sorge dein Wort über das Ergebnis deines Treffens mit dem Dunklen Lord erwarten. Sorge dich nicht um Draco. Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden, dass er anfängt mit seinen Freunden über eine Ausbildung in Zauberkunst zu reden. Er wird meinen Wünschen in dieser Sache folgen. Er hat nicht den Wunsch, dass Dunkle Mal zu erhalten."

Severus erhebt sich und schüttelt Malfoys Hand. Der blonde Mann zieht ihn in eine kurze Umarmung und entlässt ihn.

"Lucius, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun. Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort." Severus sieht tief in Lucius eisblaue Augen.

"Ich verlasse mich darauf, wie immer." Lucius erwidert Severus Blick. In diesem Moment erscheint Pudding. Lucius schaut auf den winzigen Elf hinunter. "Pudding, bitte geleite Meister Snape zum grünen Gästeraum und lass ihm ein Bad ein. Sieh zu, dass seine Kleidung sauber wird und wieder für ihn bereit liegt, wenn er fertig gebadet hat."

"Danke, Lucius. Richte Narzissa viele Grüße von mir aus. Wir bleiben in Kontakt." Severus dreht sich um und folgt dem Elfen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum hinaus.

Lucius Malfoy lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl langsam zurück. Er sieht hinunter zu seinem rechten Handgelenk, den Ärmel seines Hemdes zum Ellbogen hochkrempelnd. Er sitzt still da, auf den Totenkopf und die Schlange starrend, die seine weiße Haut verunstalten. Malfoy lehnt sich vor, seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckt.

tbc

_

* * *

Und, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?_

_Freue mich über Reviews!_


	6. Kapitel 6

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Da ich gerade sehr gut mit dem Übersetzen vorankomme, dachte ich mir, ich überrasche euch mit einem neuen Kapitel bereits heute. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit Voldemort und Severus!_

_

* * *

**6. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 14. Oktober 1997**

Severus Snape murmelt die Passwörter, welche die Banne von seinen Räumen lösen. Als er die Tür öffnet, entflammen sich die Fackeln von selbst und ein Feuer beginnt im Kamin zu prasseln. Er zieht seinen Mantel aus und wirft ihn über einen Kleiderständer in der Ecke. Als nächstes schmeißt er die Todessergewänder auf einen Stuhl, geht zu einem Beistellschränkchen und greift hinein. Ein großer Spritzer an Feuerwhiskey fließt daraufhin in ein Glas und von da zu Severus Lippen. Nachdem er das Glas erneut gefüllt hat, geht Severus zum Kamin, nimmt eine handvoll Pulver aus einer Schale auf dem Kaminsims und wirft es ins Feuer. Dieses leuchtet grün auf und er ruft: „Albus?"

Das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore erscheint in dem grünen Licht. „Hier bin ich, Severus. Wie ich sehe, bist du unverletzt zurückgekommen?"

"Ja. Die Audienz verlief schnell und sehr gut. Es war ziemlich ungezwungen, da nur Pettigrew, der Dunkle Lord und ich anwesend waren. Er hat alles angenommen, was ich ihm über das Entsenden eines Schülers an das Avalon College gesagt habe und lobte mich für meine Weitsicht. Er war sehr offen für meinen Vorschlag von Draco Malfoy als ideale Wahl. Ich habe seine Erlaubnis, mit Lucius und Draco darüber zu sprechen. Ich denke, meine Glaubwürdigkeit beim Dunklen Lord ist damit weiter gestiegen."

Dumbledore nickt zustimmend. "Das sind hervorragende Neuigkeiten. Ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen in deine Überzeugungsfähigkeit und wie immer warst du beunruhigt, aber meine Zuversicht war begründet. Gibt es noch etwas, was du mir berichten musst oder würdest du auf einen Drink zu mir kommen?"

Severus schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Nein, es gibt nichts weiter zu berichten. Es ist schon spät und ich kann eine Mütze voll Schlaf gut gebrauchen, deshalb würde ich dein Angebot an einem anderen Abend gern annehmen?"

"Natürlich, Severus. Schlaf gut." Die grünen Flammen gehen wieder über in die natürlichen Farben gelb und rot.

"Ja, und ich werde mich auf eine Nacht ohne Albträume freuen." Severus setzt sich in seinen Sessel, tief in Gedanken versunken. Er greift in den Humidor auf dem Tisch und zieht eine Zigarre heraus. Diese nimmt er in die linke Hand, rollt sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, zieht sie an seine Nase entlang, um genüsslich ihren Duft einzuziehen. „Flamma", murmelt Severus und die Zigarre zündet sich an. Während er den Rauch tief einatmet, rekapituliert Severus die Ereignisse des Abends noch einmal in seinem Geist.

Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Handgelenk hatte gegen 10 Uhr abends gebrannt, während er gerade dabei war, einen Stapel an Aufsätzen des vierten Jahrganges zu korrigieren. In wenigen Minuten war Severus draußen an den Toren von Hogwarts gewesen, wo er seine linke Hand auf das Dunkle Mal gedrückt und damit die automatische Apparation zum Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords auslöst hatte.

Er hatte sich umgesehen und sich im Mondlicht stehend außerhalb einer Steinhütte wiedergefunden, die von dicken Bäumen und Büschen umgeben war. Im Eingang hatte wartend der kleine und überaus widerwärtige Peter Pettigrew gestanden. Severus war in seine Richtung gegangen, das Image von Selbstvertrauen und Stolz widerspiegelnd, als er Pettigrew mit einem Blick bedacht hat, den Muggel wahrscheinlich zeigen, wenn sie ein besonders verwestes Stück eines überfahrenen Tieres sehen.

"Unser Lord wird dich nun empfangen, Snape", hatte Pettigrew geknurrt.

"Wie liebenswürdig von dir, den Weg zu weisen", hatte Severus im Gegenzug gespöttelt. Er war über die Schwelle in ein kleines Wohnzimmer getreten, das dunkel da lag, nur mit einem kleinen Feuer in einem mit Holz beheizten Ofen, um dem Raum Wärme und Licht zu spenden. Vor diesem hatte ein großer Sessel gestanden, ein kleiner Tisch daneben. Zwei weitere Holzstühle hatten das vorhandene Mobiliar vervollständigt. Neben dem Ofen stand Voldemort. Groß und dünn, fast abgemagert, hatte die Haut von Voldemort einen kranken Grauton angenommen. Keine Kopfhaare oder Augenbrauen waren vorhanden. Sein Gesicht, unnatürlich lang und dünn, besaß nur Schlitze als Nasenlöcher, wo sich eigentlich eine Nase befindet. Ein weiterer lippenloser Schlitz ersetzte den Mund. Seine Ohren waren nur kleine Knochenvorsprünge an den Seiten seines Kopfes. Sein Hals, zu lang für ein menschliches Wesen, ermöglichte es ihm, seinen Kopf unnatürlich weit und in verschiedene Winkel zu drehen, die ein Mensch niemals erreichen kann. In schwarzen Roben gekleidet, bestickt mit silbernen Schlangen und rotem Futter, wirkten seine langen grauen Finger durch die ausladenden Ärmel unnatürlich lang. Ein Ring mit einem Totenschädel, aus dem sich eine Schlange windet, zierte seine Hand. Smaragde funkelten aus den Augen des Totenschädels und der Schlange.

Voldemort hatte Severus seine Hand mit dem Ring entgegen gehalten. Severus schritt  
daraufhin würdevoll durch den Raum und kniete nieder. Sich nach vorne beugend, hatte Severus den Ring, mit vorgetäuschter Verehrung, ungleich seinen eigentlichen, aktuellen Gefühlen, geküsst. Er hob seinen Kopf und seine Augen in Richtung Voldemort. Die roten Reptilienaugen hatten geglüht, als er die beginnende Überprüfung spürte. Voldemort begann Severus Geist zu erkunden, allerdings nicht bemerkend, dass er zu speziellen Erinnerungen gelenkt wurde. Severus, wie er in die Große Halle zum Frühstück geht; mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand bei einer durch Dumbledore einberufenen Lehrerkonferenz sitzt; von Baum zu Baum rennt, Lucius Malfoy jagt, als die beiden Männer sich duellierten; leise flucht, als ein Hufflepuff des zweiten Jahrganges einen heißen Zaubertrank über seine Hand spritzte; wie er in seinem Büro sitzt, einen Brief von Gerhardt Boch liest; mit einem Buch über Zaubertränke auf seinem Schoss faulenzt und eine kubanische Zigarre genießt.

Voldemort zog sich aus Severus Geist zurück, einen hohen Ton von sich gebend, der ein Lachen darstellen sollte.

"Also, Severus, du hast Lucius erneut im Poker geschlagen? Erhebe dich und nimm Platz." Voldemort arrangierte seine Roben und setzte sich dann in den Sessel.

Snape erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Boden, verbeugte sich noch einmal und wählte den Stuhl, der Voldemort am nahesten stand.

"So ist es, mein Lord. Eines Tages wird Lucius begreifen, wie oft ich ihn betrogen habe, um seine Zigarren zu gewinnen und dann werde ich eine neue Quelle finden müssen", hatte Severus erwidert.

"Ich bin erfreut, dass du und Lucius euch so gut versteht. Wir alle arbeiten hart, um unsere Mission zu erfüllen, dabei kann man schnell vergessen, sich auszuruhen und die Früchte der eigenen Arbeit von Zeit zu Zeit zu genießen", hatte Voldemort gezischt.

"Unsere Werke haben weit größere Auswirkungen als wir es an jedem einzelnen Tag merken. Es darf keinen Groll aufgrund des Zeitaufwandes geben, die eine Mission braucht, um die Zaubererwelt von der Verunreinigung, welche sowohl von außen als auch von innen droht, zu befreien." Severus neigte seinen Kopf ehrerbietig in Voldemorts Richtung.

"Sehr gute Einstellung." Voldemort klatschte vor sich in die Hände. "Du hast um ein Treffen mit mir gebeten. Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore hält Potter weiter unter seiner Obhut. Potter nimmt ihm das weiterhin übel. Er hat eine Bewerbung für die Ausbildung zum Auror eingereicht, was sich zu unserem Vorteil auswirken kann. Dumbledore hat Potters Leben seit dessen elftem Lebensjahr bestimmt. Weg von Hogwarts, weg aus Dumbledores Kontrolle, beschließt er wohl, sich seine Hörner abzustoßen und ein wenig zu leben. Mit unseren Sympathisanten im Aurorenteam können wir seine Entscheidungen vielleicht beeinflussen." Severus lehnte sich zu Voldemort hinüber. „Stellt Euch vor Potter wäre mit einem unserer engsten Freunde im Aurorenteam befreundet. Ich frage mich, ob er zur Besinnung gebracht werden kann, wenn er einmal den täglichen Einflüssen von Dumbledore entflohen ist. Sein Freund, Ronald Weasley, eifert Potter grundsätzlich nach. Somit können wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

"Eine Möglichkeit, die es wert ist, weiter verfolgt zu werden. Wir werden ein besseres Gespür für das Potenzial dieses Plans bekommen, wenn wir wissen, wo Potter entscheiden wird, zu leben. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Dumbledore hofft, ihn in einer Residenz unterzubringen, die bereits von einem anderen Ordensmitglied bewohnt wird. Wenn das passiert, wird Potter weiter unter der Kontrolle von Dumbledore stehen." Voldemort lehnte sich zurück. „Ist es Dir möglich, das zu beeinflussen?"

"Begrenzt. Ich werde mich bemühen, ihn in ein Gespräch über seine Pläne unter dem Deckmantel seiner Karrierepläne zu verwickeln. Vielleicht kann ich so feststellen, wohin er tendiert. Auch wenn er sich dafür entscheiden sollte, dort zu leben, wo Dumbledore ihn hinschickt, sollte es uns möglich sein, ihn mit den richtigen Leuten zusammenzubringen, dann gerät er vielleicht in Versuchung, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen", hatte Severus erwidert.

"Sehr gut. Stell den Kontakt her und berichte mir, was du herausgefunden hast. Ist das der Grund, warum du mich sprechen wolltest?", fragte Voldemort.

"Nein, mein Lord. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Thema, das ich mit Euch besprechen möchte. In den letzten Jahren haben wir uns darauf fokussiert, unsere Herrschaft im magischen Teil von Großbritannien auszubauen. Natürlich sehr erfolgreich, aber wenn man einen unsterblichen Anführer und Meister hat, muss der Weitblick wirklich als weit verstanden werden", sagte Severus mit samtiger Stimme. „Egal, ob wir unseren Sieg in einem Jahr oder in drei Jahren erreichen, er ist unabwendbar. Dann werden wir Zeit damit verbringen, uns zu beweisen. Wie Ihr bereits sagtet, Meister, unsere Aufmerksamkeit sollte weit über Großbritannien hinausgehen." Severus setzte eine höchst ernste Mimik auf. „Eure Unsterblichkeit wird die Rettung der Zaubererwelt sein. Niemals zuvor besaß ein Überbringer von Visionen eine unbegrenzte Zeit, um diese Realität werden zu lassen. Wenn Ihr Eure Aufmerksamkeit über Großbritannien hinaus richten wollt, sind die Vereinigten Staaten ein wichtiger Betrachtungspunkt."

"Es entspricht meiner Vorstellung, zuerst Europa zu erobern. Aber die Vereinigten Staaten sind zwangsläufig als langfristiges Ziel geplant während wir die Zaubererwelt in neue Bahnen lenken werden, Severus. Ich nehme an, du hast bereits eine Idee bezüglich der Vereinigten Staaten?", fragte Voldemort.

"Die amerikanische Zaubererkultur wird zwangsläufig die Reinheit unserer Kultur ruinieren. Deren Schmelztiegel an Philosophie ekelt jeden an, der versucht, unsere Kultur aufrecht zu erhalten. Mir wurde zu verstehen gegeben, dass die dortigen mächtigen Zaubererfamilien keine Reinblüter oder Zauberer von Kultur her sind. Tatsächlich ist die mächtigste Familie magisch sehr schwach und hat dutzende von Squibs hervorgebracht. Sie kreuzen sich mit Muggeln und befassen sich mit Muggelgeschäften. Sie haben Muggelwege beschritten und ihre Technologien angenommen. Eine ihrer ehrgeizigen Bestrebungen ist es, das Ausbildungssystem, welches seit Generationen in der Zaubererwelt angewandt wird, durch eine Nachahmung des muggelschen Universitätssystems zu ersetzen. Es ist das Avalon College und sie planen, in den nächsten Jahren in Hogwarts und Beauxbatons dafür Werbung zu machen", hatte Severus sich daraufhin anvertraut.

"Eine Abscheulichkeit. Du hast richtig gelegen, mir das vor Augen zu führen", erwiderte Voldemort mit Ekel in seiner Stimme.

"Wenn es eine Lektion gibt, die ich von Euch gelernt habe, Meister, ist es die, dass das Verständnis des Feindes der kritische Punkt ist, um ihn zu zerstören", schmeichelte Severus. „Diese Schule hat die soziale und finanzielle Unterstützung der meisten mächtigen amerikanischen Zaubererfamilien hinter sich. Wenn es uns gelingt, ein oder zwei unserer eigenen zukünftigen Todesser dazu zu bringen, diese Schule zu besuchen, würde uns das ermöglichen, die dortige Kultur zu verstehen und deren Verständnis darüber, wie unsere Kinder ausgebildet werden sollten. Wir können in Erfahrung bringen, wie tief sie bereits gesunken sind. Wir können ihr Bildungswesen in Erfahrung bringen und sollte dies mangelhaft sein, können wir sie in Ausbildungsverhältnisse bringen, damit sie den Unterschied erkennen. Diese Unzulänglichkeit und Unterlegenheit können wir für uns nutzen, wenn wir unseren Schachzug ausüben. Und sollten dadurch Vorteile errungen werden können, werden wir in der Lage sein, diese zu nutzen."

"Sehr gut überlegt und ein ausgetüftelter Plan, Severus. Auch wenn die Vereinigten Staaten ein Ziel in fünfzig Jahren darstellen, ist es nie zu früh, den Grundstein zu legen und die Untergrabung zu beginnen." Voldemorts lippenloser Mund hatte sich nach oben gekringelt. „Hast du einen Vorschlag, welchen unserer jungen Anhänger wir dorthin senden sollen?"

"Ich möchte Draco Malfoy vorschlagen. Seiner Überzeugung von unserer Denkweise und unserer Lebensweise können wir uns sicher sein. Er versteht seine Pflicht gegenüber seiner Familie und unserem Lord. Er hat kürzlich darüber gesprochen, einen Meisterabschluss in Zauberkunst zu erreichen. Seine Ausbildung kann für uns von gutem Nutzen sein, wenn er selbst zum Todesser wird", schlug Severus vor.

"Wenn wir ihn dafür auswählen, die Untergrabung voranzutreiben, dann werde ich seine Annahme des Dunklen Mals aufschieben. Er wird ohne es mehr in dem fremden Land erreichen können. Es wird für ihn entscheidend sein, dort von den anderen Studenten akzeptiert zu werden, als wenn er eine Bedrohung für sie darstellt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine weiterführende Ausbildung anstrebt", hatte Voldemort kommentiert.

"Er ist ein intelligenter junger Mann und hat erst vor kurzem mit mir darüber gesprochen, dass eine Ausbildung von ihm für uns von größerem Nutzen wäre. Ich glaube, er hat meine Rolle unter den Todessern und den Nutzen von Wissenschaftlern in unseren Reihen, um die Forschung und Entwicklung im Hintergrund voran zu treiben, verstanden. Wir tragen dazu zwar auf zwei verschiedenen Wegen bei, aber ich würde denken, unser beider Beiträge sind es wert."

"Ja. Dich und ein paar andere lassen wir etwas beitragen in Wegen, die von den meisten Todessern noch nicht verstanden wurden. Du kreierst viele der neuen Waffen, die wir benutzen und bist dadurch wertvoller als ein weiterer Fußsoldat", bemerkte Voldemort. „Ich habe viele von Goyles Art, wenn Kampfkraft erforderlich ist, aber nicht genügend Severus Snapes, wenn Intelligenz gefragt ist."

Severus hatte seinen Kopf in Respekt verbeugt. „Meister, Ihr ehrt mich mit einem derartigen Lob. Es ist mein größtes Privileg und mein größter Stolz, Euch und unserer Sache zu dienen."

"Du hast meine Erlaubnis, die Sache mit Draco und seinem Vater zu besprechen. Übermittle mir über Pettigrew deine Fortschritte", hatte Voldemort angewiesen.

"Mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich am Wochenende des 18. Oktobers nach Chicago reisen, um den Campus zu besuchen und ein paar Leute aus der Fakultät zu treffen. Das ermöglicht mir, ein besseres Gefühl darüber zu bekommen, wie sie dort arbeiten und welche der Studenten wir dort in Zukunft lenken können", erbat Severus.

"Am 18. Oktober? Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, geh und erkunde die Gegend. Genieße deinen Aufenthalt. Nimm dir ein wenig mehr Zeit, wenn du es wünschst. Du lebst wie ein Mönch in Hogwarts. Ja ja, ich weiß, dass du dich sträubst, dich mit Studenten abgeben zu müssen und übrigens auch keine Zeit hast. Du bist durch und durch ein Einsiedler, Sohn. Nach unserem Sieg werden wir eine angemessene Frau für dich finden, wenn du dann den Posten des Direktors von Hogwarts übernehmen wirst. Eine geeignete Frau mit einwandfreiem Blut, die mit dir das Bett teilt, sich um dein Vergnügen und deinen Komfort kümmert und mit einer Mitgift oder einer Erbschaft, um dein Verlies bei Gringotts aufzufüllen. Du besitzt Weitblick, mein Sohn, und bist ein wertvolles Mitglied meines Inneren Zirkels. Unser beider Zukunft ist in einer Weise verflochten, die uns in den kommenden Jahrzehnten von Nutzen sein wird." Voldemort war aufgestanden und hatte seine Hand hochgehalten. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl und kniete sich erneut nieder, lehnte sich vor, um den Ring ein zweites Mal zu küssen.

"Erhebe dich, Severus. Ich entlasse dich hiermit in der Gewissheit, meine volle Unterstützung in dieser Angelegenheit zu haben." Voldemort hatte seine Hand auf Severus Schulter gelegt.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch und unserer Sache zu dienen, Meister." Severus erhob und verbeugte sich.

"Pettigrew wird dich hinausbegleiten." Damit hatte er Severus mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand entlassen.

"Danke, mein Lord." Severus ging rückwärts zur Tür. Pettigrew hatte ihn bereits am Eingang erwartet und war mit ihm von der Hütte weggegangen. Severus hatte zu ihm herunter geblickt. „Unser Lord hat mich angewiesen, dich zu kontaktieren, wenn ich Informationen habe. Ich werde mich in ein paar Tagen melden."

"Meinetwegen musst du dich nicht beeilen, Snape", hatte Pettigrew gesagt und Severus mit Ekel an angesehen.

"Niemals, Pettigrew. Niemals werde ich das tun." Damit war Severus appariert.

Severus öffnet seine Augen, eine starke Rauchwolke einatmend. Er betrachtet die brennende Spitze der Zigarre, zuckt und schaut wieder weg. Er hebt das Glas mit Feuerwhisky und nimmt einen langen Schluck, ihn seinen Weg durch seine Kehle brennen lassend. „Lucius und der Dunkle Lord wollen mich unbedingt mit einer Frau zusammenbringen. Das verdeutlicht doch umso mehr, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht gewinnen wird." Er nimmt einen weiteren langen Zug von der Zigarre, den Rauch haltend. „Sollte ich mich irren und er sollte doch gewinnen, bin ich auf vielerlei Weise verdammt." Severus atmet langsam aus. „Wenn ich mal eine Frau haben sollte, könnte ich vielleicht alles erträglicher machen, wenn ich sie wie eine Geliebte behandle. Ich gebe ihr ein Haus, das weit weg von hier steht, besuche sie, wenn ich Entlastung brauche, sie steht als Gastgeberin zur Verfügung oder als meine Begleitung bei sozialen Anlässen." Severus lächelt. „Es würde sehr praktisch sein, jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, der dazu verpflichtet ist, sich um meine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Und ich kann sie jederzeit verlassen, sollte sie anfangen, mich zu nerven." Er runzelt die Stirn. „Es wird von mir verlangt werden, ihr Kinder zu schenken. Wenn wir nicht zusammenleben, könnte es vielleicht ein durchführbares Arrangement werden. Sie könnte die Kinder erziehen; ich würde Erben für den Namen Snape haben. Ich würde für das Aufziehen der Kinder nicht Tag für Tag anwesend sein müssen. Es wäre für mich sehr von Vorteil, wenn sie eine ausreichende Mitgift mitbringen würde, zur Finanzierung zweier Haushalte, auch wenn mein Leben hier im Wesentlichen kostenfrei ist."

Severus nimmt einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarre, die jetzt nur noch ein kleiner Stummel ist. „Warum ärgere ich mich mit solchen Gedanken herum? Es wird nicht passieren und ich brauche mich nicht darüber zu sorgen. Sollte Voldemort gewinnen, werde ich ein toter Mann sein." Severus drückt die Zigarre aus. Er rutscht in seinem Stuhl hin und her, mit einer wachsenden Erregung in seiner Leistengegend. „Dieses ständige Gerede um Frauen… Vielleicht ist es wieder Zeit, die Nockturngasse aufzusuchen?" Severus nimmt einen letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Nein. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, in weniger als einer Woche werde ich in Chicago sein. Ich werde in einer großen Stadt in einem fremden Land mit all ihren Attraktivitäten sein. Ich denke, ich werde ein wenig meines Pokergewinns ausgeben und eine spezielles Wochenende verleben. Ich sollte mir ein schönes Hotel und den Service eines Call Girls gönnen. Somit könnte ich Geschäft und Vergnügen vereinen, mir somit eine völlig erholsame Pause gönnen." Severus lächelt erwartungsvoll. „In der Zwischenzeit kann ich auf die gute Arbeit meiner rechten Hand vertrauen. Vielleicht während ich mir schon vor Augen führe, was dieser Service beinhalten wird, den ich erhalten werde. Ich denke, ein Bad ist angebracht. Ein exzellenter Ort zum … Nachdenken." Severus erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel, seine Hose zurecht ziehend, um seiner wachsenden Erektion Platz zu schaffen. Mit dem Glas in der Hand geht Severus in sein Badezimmer mit einer bereits beginnenden Phantasie in seinem Geist.

tbc

_

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? War es eine gute Überraschung?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es endlich ab nach Chicago… Also, schon mal den Reisepass bereithalten._


	7. Kapitel 7

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Da ich die nächsten vier Tage zwar meinen Laptop, aber nicht meine tolle Internetverbindung zur Verfügung haben werde, gibt es heute anstatt Freitag schon das neue Kapitel._

_Habt ihr eure Reisetasche gepackt? Reisepass auch nicht vergessen? Na dann…welcome to Chicago._

_**

* * *

7. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 17. Oktober 1997**

Severus überprüft noch einmal, ob sich sein Pass im Seitenfach seiner Reisetasche befinded. Auch wenn er per Portschlüssel reist und somit nicht durch die Zollkontrolle muss, ist es trotzdem immer weise, eine Ausweismöglichkeit, die Muggel verwenden, bei sich zu tragen, wenn man in ein anderes Land reist. Die Kreditkarte von Gringotts ist etwas Neues. Auch wenn er eine beträchtliche Anzahl seiner Galeonen in amerikanische Muggeldollar getauscht hatte, geht er davon aus, die meiste Zeit von seiner Kreditkarte Gebrauch zu machen. Eine gute Erfindung, dass sein Geld wie von Zauberhand aus seinem Verlies bei Gringotts eingezogen, die Wechselrate für die Auslagen automatisch einbehalten und dem Kunden eine Übersicht über alle Auslagen bereitgestellt wird. Der Portschlüssel, der ihn zum magischen Hotel in Chicago bringen wird, ist eine Visitenkarte mit dem Namen des Hoteldirektors. Ein zweiter Portschlüssel, ein kleines Romanheftchen, wird ihn am Ende seiner Reise nach Hogwarts zurückbringen.

Er schaut in den Spiegel, um sein Aussehen erneut zu begutachten. Severus trägt eine Muggelaufmachung. Professor Boch hatte ihm geraten, dass er mit seinen Zaubererumhängen aus Großbritannien völlig fehl am Platz auf dem Campus aussehen würde. Er trägt deshalb einen dunkelgrauen Rollkragenpulli aus feiner Wolle, dazu Hosen in einem noch dunkleren Grau und ein passendes Jackett mit einem schwarzen Ledergürtel mit silberner Schnalle. Er vermutet, dass seine Stiefel passend sind, da sie aus exzellenter Qualität sind und Stil haben. Minerva hatte seinen schwarzen, durchschnittlichen Umhang in einen schwarzen Trenchcoat im Stil Londoner Regen verwandelt. Der Rest seiner Kleidung für den Ausflug entspricht dem, was er bereits trägt, nur ein Set in Schwarz und ein weiteres in einem dunklen Marineblau. Sein einziges Accessoire ist eine Uhr, die speziell auf alte Art und Weise angefertigt wurde und jeden Tag aufgezogen werden muss, nachdem eine Batterie in der starken magischen Umgebung nicht funktionieren würde. Sein legeres Aussehen wird vervollständigt, in dem seine Haare zurückgekämmt und mit einem schwarzen Band im Nacken zusammengebunden sind. So merkwürdig es sich auch für ihn anfühlt, seine normalen Umhänge nicht zu tragen, so ist die Kleidung doch sehr angenehm. Allerdings hätte er es bevorzugt, seine Boxershorts anstelle der Slips zu tragen, aber die Kon-turen der Boxershorts wären unter der Hose sichtbar gewesen. Er würde auch definitiv seine eigene Hose mit ihren angenehmen Knöpfen bevorzugen. Reißverschlüsse machen jeden vernünftigen Mann nervös.

Severus zieht den Trenchcoat über, nimmt die Reisetasche in die Hand, die als Portschlüssel verwandelte Visitenkarte und geht in Richtung seines privaten Ausgangs aus den Kerkern. Er läuft um die Anlage herum, den Pfad auch in einer mondlosen Nacht kennend. Es ist fast Mitternacht in Schottland, was bedeutet, in Chicago ist es gegen sechs Uhr abends. Die Zeit ist passend. Er wird ein exzellentes Abendessen durch den Zimmerservice erhalten, das Buch, welches er gerade liest, genießen und frühzeitig ins Bett gehen können, um seinen Körper an die Zeitumstellung zu gewöhnen. Das Treffen mit Professor Boch ist für acht Uhr dreißig morgen früh angesetzt, für ein gemeinsames Frühstück und dem Beginn der Besichtigungstour des Campus. Außerhalb der Hogwartstore stehend, ergreift Severus den Portschlüssel, murmelt den Zauberspruch und fühlt gleich darauf das Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel, als wenn eine unsichtbare Kordel daran zerren würde.

Er rematerialisiert sich in einem kleinen Beförderungsraum gleich neben der Empfangshalle. Snape hält an, um seinen Trenchcoat auszuziehen und über seinen Arm zu legen. Er ergreift die Reisetasche und geht zur Anmeldung hinüber. Ein Mann mittleren Alters in einem Geschäftsanzug ist vor ihm. Eine junge Frau hinter der Anmeldung gibt dem Geschäftsmann einen Schlüssel und weist ihn zum Aufzug. Der Geschäftsmann verabschiedet sich und Severus tritt an den Schalter heran.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Reservierung für Severus Snape?", fragt er.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Snape. Würden Sie einen Moment warten, dann werde ich nachsehen?" Die junge Frau tritt zu etwas hinüber, was aussieht wie ein Fernsehset mit einem Brett voller Buchstaben darauf und bewegt ihre Finger über die Tasten.

"Das muss einer dieser Computer sein, von denen Lupin gesprochen hat", denkt Severus. „Er sieht anders aus als der Großrechner in Oxford mit den Anschlussgeräten."

"So ist es, Mr. Snape. Wir haben eine Reservierung für ein Zimmer mit einem breiten Doppelbett und einem Whirlpool für zwei Nächte für Sie. Ist das richtig?" Die junge Frau lächelt.

"Ja, das ist richtig", antwortet Severus.

"Und wie möchten Sie bezahlen, Sir?"

Severus zieht seine Brieftasche heraus und entnimmt die Kreditkarte. „Mit der hier." Er überreicht die Kreditkarte an die junge Frau. Sie nimmt sie, zieht sie durch ein merkwürdiges Gerät und ein Geräusch ertönt aus einem Kunststoffkasten mit einem Stoß Papier darin. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erscheint ein beschriebenes Stück Papier aus dem Gerät und fällt auf den Schalter. Die Frau nimmt es, liest es durch und gibt es Severus.

"Hier ist Ihre Rechnung, die Sie unterschreiben müssen. Wenn Sie noch weitere Ausgaben tätigen, wie z.B. Fernsehgebühren oder den Zimmerservice, werden diese automatisch zu dieser Rechnung ergänzt und die endgültige Abrechnung erhalten Sie, wenn Sie am Sonntag wieder abreisen. Haben Sie noch Fragen, Sir?"

"Nein, es schaut alles zufrieden stellend aus", antwortet Severus, während er die Rechnung unterschreibt.

"Ich sehe, Sie kommen aus England?", fragt sie.

"Ja, auch wenn ich momentan in Schottland lebe", antwortet Severus und gibt ihr die Rechnung zurück.

"Wir hatten schon Gäste aus England und viele von ihnen waren nicht vertraut mit den Technologien, die uns hier zur Verfügung stehen. Ich weiß, dass das Zauberergroßbritannien und die Muggelwelt sich stark von einander unterscheiden. Wir haben die magische Version des Lichtanschaltens, des Bedienens des Fernsehers, der Einstellung der Wärme oder Klimatisierung und des Benutzens des Telefons angepasst. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, es gibt ein Handbuch in ihrem Zimmer oder nehmen Sie einfach das Telefon zur Hand und drücken die Taste für „Vermittlung" und wir werden Ihnen gern weiterhelfen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Sir." Die freundliche junge Frau schenkt ihm ein Lächeln.

"Den werde ich bestimmt haben, danke." Severus nimmt seine Tasche und den Schlüssel, den er von ihr bekommen hat und geht zum Aufzug. In der vierten Etage steigt er aus und geht den Flur entlang zum Zimmer 412. Er öffnet die Tür und spricht kurz Lumos. Die Lichter gehen an. Der Raum ist groß, mit einem großen Doppelbett, einer Kommode, einem antiken Schrank, in dem sich ein Fernseher befindet, einem Schreibtisch und einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei gepolsterten Sesseln an jeder Seite. Es erscheint komfortabel. Severus öffnet den Wandschrank und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes packt sich seine Handtasche in diesem selbst aus. Sein Regenmantel und seine Kleidung hängen ordentlich im Schrank, sein Rasierer schwebt in das Badezimmer und seine Bücher stapeln sich selbst auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett. Im Badezimmer betrachtet Severus einen sehr tiefen und komfortablen Whirlpool. Er scheint groß genug, um zwei Menschen bequem darin Platz zu bieten, was ihm Phantasien für die morgige Nacht gibt. Zurück im Schlafzimmer, geht Severus zum Schreibtisch hinüber, auf dem ein Heft liegt. Als er es öffnet, bemerkt er, dass es die Anleitung für die Benutzung der Vorrichtungen in diesem Raum ist. Weiterblätternd findet er ein Menü und die Anweisungen zum Rufen eines Ser-viceelfen. Den Telefonhörer abhebend, drückte er die Taste „Null", um den Hausservice zu rufen. Im nächsten Moment hört er ein Klopfen an der Tür und eine Elfenstimme ruft „Zimmerservice". Severus öffnet die Tür und ein Elf in einer blauen Ausruferuniform betritt den Raum.

"Wie können wir Ihnen zu diensten sein, Sir?", fragt der Elf mit gepflegter Stimme. Der Elf mittleren Alters wirkt erstaunlich würdevoll in seinen Hosen und dem zweireihigen Jackett mit Borde und Messingknöpfen. Viel besser als ein Elf in einem Geschirrhandtuch. Weiterhin trägt er eine Ausrufermütze, unter der reinlich gepflegtes Haar hervorkommt. Er trägt ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift Edgar. Severus übersieht die nervösen Zuckungen, die den Hauself aufgrund seiner Bekanntschaft plagen.

"Danke für das schnelle Kommen. Ich würde gern ein Abendessen bestellen, Edgar." Severus beschließt, diesen Kontakt weiter zu pflegen. „Haben Sie Vorschläge für irgendein spezielles Essen?"

"Wir sind berühmt für unsere Steaks. Ich empfehle Ihnen das Filet Mignon mit gedünsteten Champignons sehr, wenn Sie so etwas mögen. Unsere Meeresfrüchte sind auch ziemlich gut. Heute würde ich Ihnen die Garnelen und Scampi empfehlen, mit Butter, Knoblauch und Weißwein zubereitet. Der Lachs scheint momentan nicht die Qualität zu haben, die wir gewöhnt sind. Wenn Sie Schweinefleisch mögen, die dick geschnittenen Schweinekoteletts sind ausgezeichnet und unser Chefkoch bereitet sie auf besondere Weise zu." Edgar schaut Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Sehr schön. Auf Ihre Empfehlung werde ich die Schweinekoteletts nehmen", antwortet Severus.

"Möchten Sie eine Suppe oder einen Salat dazu?"

"Ich hätte gern einen Salat mit Blauschimmelkäsesoße. Gebratene Kartoffeln mit Butter und Sauerrahm wären ausgezeichnet", fügt Severus hinzu.

"Das Gemüse des Tages ist ein Püree aus gepresstem Speisekürbis mit Butter und braunem Zucker mit Zimt. Was möchten Sie dazu trinken?", fragt er.

"Den Rotwein des Hauses, danke." Severus schaut hinunter zu dem Elf. „Entschuldigen Sie, Edgar, wenn ich jetzt etwas Offensichtliches anmerke. Sie scheinen schon einen längeren Zeitraum hier zu arbeiten und ich finde ihre Manieren einwandfrei sowie etwas ungewöhnlich. Sind alle amerikanischen Serviceelfen so wie Sie?"

"Sie haben damit keine Beleidigung ausgesprochen, Sir. Amerikanische Hauselfen wurden in den sechziger Jahren befreit. Viele von uns dienen aber an den Orten weiter, an denen sie auch vor der Befreiung schon gearbeitet haben. Wir bekommen Gehalt für unsere Arbeit und erhalten die gleichen Vergünstigungen wie andere amerikanische Arbeitnehmer. Als ich befreit wurde, nahm ich die Gelegenheit war und bildete mich weiter. Aber ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich das Dienen genieße und kam zu dieser Art von Arbeit in den siebziger Jahren zurück. Ich bin sehr damit zufrieden, hier zu sein. Meine Frau mag es ebenso und bedient im Restaurant als Abteilungskellnerin." Der Elf neigt seinen Kopf.

"Sehr ungewöhnlich. Ich glaube, Sie sind ziemlich außergewöhnlich was meine Erfahrungen angeht und ich schätze Ihre Erklärung. Sie haben gesagt, Sie dienen bereits eine lange Zeit hier, kann ich Sie deshalb um etwas bitten?", fragt Severus.

„Um was, Sir?", fragt der Elf höflich.

"Ich bleibe für zwei Nächte und nachdem das Geschäftliche morgen abgeschlossen sein wird, habe ich vor, den Vorteil zu nutzen, von zuhause fern zu sein. Haben Sie die Möglichkeit, für mich eine weibliche Begleitung für den Abend zu arrangieren?", fragt Severus ruhig. Er greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht ein paar Geldscheine heraus. Eine größere Summe abzählend, hält er diese dem Elfen entgegen.

Der Elf greift hoch und akzeptiert die Banknoten. „Es gibt einen Begleitservice, den Gäste von Zeit zu Zeit von selbst in Anspruch nehmen. Sie bieten junge Frauen mit einer bestimmten Raffinesse, adäquat für Ehrenmänner, wie Sie einer sind. Sie sind überaus diskret. Soll ich für Sie einen Kontakt organisieren?"

"Tun Sie das. Ich bin interessiert an den exklusivsten Dienstleistungen der Dame für den Abend. Wäre es möglich, dass sie um acht Uhr morgen Abend hier sein kann?", fragt Severus.

Der Elf starrt Severus an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das arrangieren lässt, Sir. Darf ich fragen, ob sie einen bestimmten Typ bevorzugen?"

"Hm, vielleicht eine Rothaarige? Nein. Ich bin, glaube ich, in der Stimmung für eine junge Frau mit hellbraunem Haar. Lockigem, hellbraunem Haar, wenn es möglich ist."

"Ich werde für Sie fragen, Sir." Der Elf nennt einen bestimmten Preis, welcher üblicherweise für solche Dienste an einem Abend bezahlt wird. „Wäre das in Ordnung?"

"Und ist da ein Honorar für Sie mit inbegriffen?"

"Ja, Sir", äußert er.

"Dann geht das so in Ordnung", antwortet Severus.

"Gibt es noch etwas, was ich für Sie organisieren kann, Sir?", fragt Edgar.

"Nein. Ich denke, das war alles", entgegnet Severus.

"Dann werde ich mal die besprochenen Arrangements treffen. Ihr Abendessen sollte in wenigen Minuten fertig sein. Meine Frau hat heute Nacht Dienst und ich werde sie bitten, sich Ihrer Mahlzeit besonders zuzuwenden. Ich sollte mit dem Essen bald zurück sein", Edgar verbeugt sich leicht und verschwindet.

Severus erlaubt sich ein Grinsen, das die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland stolz gemacht hätte. Er setzt sich auf die Kante des Bettes und zieht seine Stiefel aus, sie in die ungefähre Richtung des Wandschrankes werfend. Er rutscht zum Kopf des Bettes, zieht das Kissen hinter seinem Rücken hoch und streckt seinen langen Körper aus, die Hände sind hinter seinem Kopf. Für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden wird er so frei sein, wie es für ihn möglich ist. Ein gutes Abendessen und eine ruhige Nacht liegen vor ihm. Es wird keine Rufe von Voldemort geben, keine Anweisungen von Dumbledore, kein Herumschleichen in den Gängen, kein Vergeben von Strafen oder zu bewertende Aufsätze. Die Besichtigung des Campus und das Interview mit den Lehrkörpern des Colleges sollten amüsant werden. Und morgen Abend, wenn alles gut geht, würde er von einer anziehenden jungen Frau gründlich und unterhaltsam ins Vergessen gevögelt werden. Im Universum von Snape läuft es so gut, wie es das Leben nur hergeben konnte.

tbc

_

* * *

So, und an wen erinnert euch das „lockigem, hellbraunem Haar"? _

_Im nächsten Kapitel kommen wir dann zum geschäftlichen Teil von Severus Reise und danach…_


	8. Kapitel 8

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, heute kommen wir, wie bereits angekündigt, zum geschäftlichen Teil unseres Chicagobesuchs. Es wird etwas ausführlicher. Aber so ist unser Severus ja. Viel Spaß!_

_**

* * *

8. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 18. Oktober 1997**

"Wie du siehst, ist unser Zaubertränkelabor auf dem absolut neuesten Stand. Wir haben Zugang zu den besten, traditionellen Geräten und der neusten, modernsten Technologie." Gerhardt Boch zeigt mit seiner Hand durch den Raum. Professor Boch an sich ist ein unscheinbarer Anblick. Klein, rundlich und der kahl werdende Kopf reflektiert das Licht der Leuchtstofflampen über ihm. Er trägt eine dicke Brille und stellt einen kurzen Bart und Schnauzer in seinem runden Gesicht zur Schau.

Severus sieht sich im Raum um. Die Labore für Zaubertränke sind im Erdgeschoss des Wissenschaftsgebäudes des Avalon College untergebracht. Es gibt allerdings keine Fenster, wie man erwartet. Jedoch ist der Raum groß und wird durch künstliches Licht hell erleuchtet. Labortische, jeder ausgestattet mit einem kleinen Waschbecken und einem Brenner, sind in der Mitte des Raumes gruppiert. An zwei Wänden befinden sich Vitrinen. Einige davon sind zu und verschlossen. Haltbare Zaubertrankzutaten oder kleine, wertvolle Gegenstände befinden sich darin. Andere sind offene Regale, zugestellt mit Kesseln aller Formen, Größen und Materialarten, zusammen mit Aufbewahrungsbehältern, Fläschchen und Gläsern. Alles ist peinlich genau beschriftet und organisiert. Schubfächer, gefüllt mit Rühr- und Schneidutensilien, sind beschriftet. An der dritten Wand befinden sich Schränke und Tresen. Mikroskope, ein Gerät zur Spektralanalyse, Mischgeräte und Computer stehen auf den Tresen, zusammen mit Utensilien, die Severus noch nie gesehen hatte. An der Wand im vorderen Teil des Raumes befindet sich eine Tafel. An dieser ist oberhalb eine Bildschirmleinwand zum Aufrollen befestigt, ähnlich einer Jalousie. Ein Overhead-Projektor steht auf einem Wagen. An jeder Seite der Tafel befindet sich eine Tür. Eine führt zu einem großen Vorratsraum, gefüllt mit noch mehr brisanten Zutaten. Die andere führt zu einer Möglichkeit zum Augenauswaschen und zum Notduschen. Direkt neben der Tür zum Klassenraum befindet sich ein Regal, das bis obenhin mit Labormänteln gefüllt ist und gleich daneben steht ein Wäschekorb. Severus erlaubt sich, einen Moment lang echten Neid zu fühlen.

"Ich kann es zweifellos sehen. Welche Vorkehrungen habt ihr für die Arbeit an Zaubertränken oder Zutaten getroffen, die in einer nichtmagischen Umgebung zerfallen würden?", fragt Severus.

"Lass mich dir den Vorratsraum zeigen", antwortet Boch. Der korpulente Mann weist den Weg zum vorderen Teil des Raumes. Während sie in den Vorratsraum hineingehen, zeigt Boch auf Schränke in den Farben weiß, gelb und blau. „In den weißen Schränken befinden sich Zutaten, die mit Stillstandzaubern gelagert werden müssen. Blaue Schränke beinhalten Zutaten, die magisch vor künstlichem Licht und künstlicher Elektrizität abgeschirmt werden müssen. In den gelben Schränken werden Zutaten aufbewahrt, die keiner besonderen Aufbewahrung bedürfen, aber einfach zu teuer sind, um sie im Klassenraum zu lagern. Und hier drüben", Boch hält an, um auf eine schwere Eisentür hinzuweisen, „haben wir unseren gesicherten Vorrat. Es ist ein explosionssicherer Tresor für heikle Zutaten. Nur die Professoren haben Zugang zu dem Tresor, aber wir beabsichtigen, den Zugang auch Studenten des fünften und sechsten Semesters zu erlauben."

Severus schaut sich um und nickt. „Das hier ist hervorragend. Ich bin beeindruckt, wie ihr das alles organisiert haben."

Boch begleitet Severus aus dem Vorratsraum hinaus. „Das Labor ist außerdem so konstruiert, das es ein rein magisches Umfeld kreieren kann, wenn es notwendig ist." Boch geht in den vorderen Teil des Labors zu einer an der Wand befestigten Reihe von Schaltern. „Alles, was ich tun muss, ist diese Schalter in die „Aus"-Stellung zu drücken, so etwa." Boch drückt die Schalter nach unten. „Es schaltet die gesamte Elektrizität im Raum aus. Wenn dies geschieht, werden die Banne automatisch dazu gebracht, sich darauf umzustellen, alle elektronischen Impulse abzuschotten und alle Labortische in der Mitte des Raumes abzuschirmen."

Severus betrachtet Lichtkugeln, die beginnen, das Innere des Raumes zu erhellen, ohne das Licht der Leuchtstofflampen. Ein Schimmer von blauem Licht zeigt, dass die Schutzschilde an ihrem Platz sind. Boch lädt Severus ein, durch den Schutz hindurchzugehen.

"Natürlich können die Dozenten und die Studenten die Schutzschilde verstärken oder modifizieren, wie es erforderlich ist. Was wir gerade sehen, ist die Basis, ein Schutz auf niedrigem magischem Niveau. Sie werden gesetzt, um elektrische Impulse fernzuhalten, damit der Arbeitsbereich nicht verschmutzt wird. Zaubersprüche für explosive Abdämmungen sind jederzeit vorhanden. Da wir uns in einer sehr dicht bewohnten Gegend befinden, sind die Schutzschilde so gestaltet, dass sie Explosionen, Gase oder andere Gefahren aufhalten. Zwar ist das nicht von Vorteil für die Studenten, aber wichtig für die Sicherheit aller. Hält jeden am Leben. Das Licht wird von den Kugeln gespendet und wir können mehr hinzufügen, wenn es notwendig ist. Die Labortische selbst sind aus völlig natürlichem Material, anders als die Waschbecken, die sind aus Edelstahl und magisch neutralisiert. Es gibt keine elektronische Verdrahtung, zu keinem der Tische. Wie du auch sehen kannst, ist der Boden magisch fest versiegelt, zur Sicherheit und um Verschmutzung vorzubeugen."

"Wie seid ihr auf die Schild- und Dämmsprüche gekommen?", fragt Severus.

"Dem Arithmantik- und Zauberkunststudiengang des vierten Studienjahres wurde es als Aufgabe in Form eines Projektes aufgetragen. Zwei Klassen und zwei Jahre hat es gedauert, um das Projekt abzuschließen. Fortgeschrittene Studienkurse evaluieren die Schutzschilde jährlich und jedes Jahr werden sie weiter verfeinert und verbessert. Ich freue mich, dir sagen zu können, dass wir nur drei Unfälle mit Zeitverlustzaubertränken im vergangenen Jahr hatten. Alles andere wurde eingedämmt und verursachte nur minimale chemische Verbrennungen oder Verletzungen."

Severus geht staunend zurück, die Einrichtungen bewundernd. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Meister Jigger beeindruckt oder erschüttert wäre über das, was ihr hier erbaut haben, Gerhardt."

Boch lacht. "Da ich Arsenius kenne, würde ich wetten, dass er mehr erschrocken wäre als alles andere. Er würde die gesamte Technologie als Verschmutzung der Reinheit von Kunst und Wissenschaft ansehen."

"Arsenius hatte nichts gegen die Muggelwissenschaft; allerdings war er nicht auf dem neuesten Stand als ich bei ihm in Ausbildung gewesen bin. Aber das übersteigt alles, was ich für möglich gehalten habe, auch nach meiner Erfahrung mit Chemie und Biologie in Oxford", sagt Severus anerkennend.

"Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, was wir hier geschaffen haben, Severus. Als ich hier angefangen habe, hatten wir nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was uns jetzt zur Verfügung steht. Josepha und ich haben den Antrag an den Verwaltungsrat geschrieben, dass er die Labore ausstatten soll. Sie gaben uns alles, um das wir für die fünf Labore gebeten haben, zu einem Preis von sechs Millionen Dollar. Im Moment haben wir 114 Immatrikulationen für unser zweijähriges technisches Zaubertrankprogramm. 37 Studenten haben letztes Jahr graduiert und dieses Jahr werden wir weitere 45 Studenten zulassen. 60 Studenten absolvieren gerade das Zaubertrank-Dominusprogramm, inklusive unseren am weitesten fortgeschrittenen Studenten in ihrem dritten und vierten Jahr, da wir einige Klassen ausprobieren. 986 Studenten besuchen das Avalon College zurzeit. Jeder von ihnen ist dazu verpflichtet, Zaubertränke 101 und 102 zu besuchen, außer sie können durch bereits vorhandenes Wissen den Kurs 101 überspringen. Die Studenten des Zaubermedizinprogramms müssen alle Zaubertränkekurse belegen, inklusive 402. Es arbeiten acht Vollzeit- und drei Teilzeitkräfte in der Zaubertränkeabteilung, jeder mit einer Meisterqualifikation in Zaubertränke. Zwei besitzen zusätzlich einen Muggelabschluss in Chemie. In 2000 werden wir die ersten Absolventen mit Dominus Zaubertränke haben. Ab 2002 planen wir, fünf neue Lehrerschaftsmitglieder zu beschäftigten und dreißig Studenten pro Jahr ins Dominusprogramm aufzunehmen. Ich hoffe irgendwann in der Zukunft Doktorandenprogramme zu den Abschlüssen Meister für Zaubertränke und Dominus Zaubertränke in bestimmten Fachgebieten anbieten zu können." Bochs Stimme strotzt vor Stolz.

"In einem Jahr wollt ihr mehr Meister für Zaubertränke hervorbringen, als das Ausbildungssystem in ganz Europa und England in drei Jahren schafft", kommentiert Severus. „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr genügend qualifizierte Bewerber haben werdet, um die Qualität eures Abschlusses nicht zu mindern?"

"Die Anzahl an intelligenten Hexen und Zauberern, die eine Ausbildung absolvieren wollen, ist immer höher als die vorhandenen Plätze. Wie viele halb so kompetente Meister für Zaubertränke kennen wir, die die Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, aber keine echte Begeisterung mitbringen? Wie viele haben ihren Platz aufgrund eines Familienangehörigen mit dem richtigen Einfluss oder einer großen Spende für die Meistertaschen erhalten? Meister Jigger ist eine Ausnahme von der Regel. Er konnte nicht auf diesem Weg gekauft werden." Boch schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wie viele qualifizierte europäische Studenten wurden ausgeschlossen, nur weil sie muggelgeboren waren? Das Vorurteil ist komplett real. Wir haben vor, dies zu ändern. Keiner wird mehr aufgrund seiner Geburt oder seiner gesellschaftlichen Herkunft ausgeschlossen werden. Unsere einzigen Voraussetzungen sind, dass sie unsere Zulassungsstandards in den Noten und UTZen erreichen, an einer renommierten Schule ihren Abschluss machen und magische Fähigkeiten einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers vorweisen."

"Gerhardt, ich bin nicht in dem Glauben hierher gekommen, von eurem Programm beeindruckt zu werden. Es hat jedoch alle meine Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen." Severus lehnt sich an einen der Labortische und verschränkt seine Arme. „Eure Ausstattung ist sagenhaft. Ich beneide eure Möglichkeiten der Forschung. Ich kann dir ein Dutzend Projekte aufzählen, mit denen ich sofort beginnen könnte, hätte ich diese Ausstattung zur Verfügung."

"Dann habe ich mein Ziel fast erreicht." Boch schaut zur Uhr an der Wand. „Es ist bald Mittag. Wir sind mit Josepha und Professor Littlehorse zum Mittagessen im Speisesaal der Fakultät verabredet. Sollen wir gehen?"

"Unbedingt. Geh du voraus", antwortet Severus.

Zwanzig Minuten später sitzen die zwei Männer im Speisesaal in der ersten Etage des Verwaltungsgebäudes. Der Raum ist ausgestattet mit einem Dutzend runder Tische mit komfortablen Stühlen. Muggelhandwerk sowie Bilder hängen an den Wänden und große Fenster zeigen zur Straße. Dutzende Menschen in allen Typen und Farben gehen auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Gebäude vorbei. Einige sind in amerikanische Muggelsachen gekleidet, andere tragen ethnische Gewänder. Taxis, Busse und Autos fahren vorbei, sich rasch hin und her bewegend und in den Samstagsverkehr einordnend.

Severus und Boch genießen einen Augenblick des Friedens und der Ruhe in dem leeren Speisesaal sowie den Tee, welcher ihnen von einer studentischen Hilfskraft serviert worden war. Ihre Diskussion über Bochs aktuelles Forschungsprojekt bezüglich des Gebrauchs von Zaubertränken bei der Behandlung von Allergien gegen Pflanzen wird von der Ankunft der beiden anderen Professoren unterbrochen. Die Tür in den Speisesaal geht auf, ein großer Mann in Jeanshose mit typisch indianischem Aussehen und eine schlanke Frau in einem farbenfrohen, langen Rock und bäuerlichem Top sowie mit einem langen, grauen geflochtenem Zopf, betreten den Raum. Als sie zu den zwei Männern stoßen, lächelt die Frau und hält ihre beiden Hände Severus entgegen.

"Severus Snape. Schön, dass wir uns wieder sehen." Das akzentuierte Englisch der Frau ist warm und enthusiastisch.

Severus erhebt sich, größer als sie, und macht einen Schritt vor, um ihre Hände zu ergreifen. „Josepha Ben Ari, es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

"Erlaube mir, dir Professor Roger Littlehorse von Avalons Zauberkunstabteilung vorzustellen." Professor Ben Ari dreht ihren Kopf in Richtung ihrer Begleitung.

Professor Littlehorse richtet seine Hand an Severus, der Ben Aris Hand loslässt, um seine zu schütteln. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape. Josepha hat mir von Ihrer Arbeit am Wolfsbanntrank erzählt. Es scheint, als müsste ich Ihnen für diesen Zaubertrank danken, denn er hält meine jüngere Schwester zurechnungsfähig und sicher während ihrer Verwandlung bei Vollmond."

"Mein Mitgefühl an Ihre Schwester und Ihre Familie bezüglich der Schwierigkeiten, die Sie aufgrund Ihrer Verfassung erleiden. Es freut mich immer wieder zu hören, dass der Wolfsbanntrank andere Menschen von den größeren Schwierigkeiten der Verwandlung befreit", erwidert Severus gütig.

Boch zieht einen Stuhl für Professor Ben Ari zurecht während die anderen zwei Männer ihre Plätze am Tisch einnehmen. Eine studentische Aushilfskraft kommt zum Tisch und bringt die Menükarten sowie mit Wasser gefüllte Gläser. Bestellungen werden aufgegeben und der Student zieht sich in die Küche zurück.

"Ich habe Severus unsere Zaubertrankeinrichtungen und allgemeinen Klassenräume gezeigt. Heute Nachmittag werden wir uns noch die Bibliothek und die Computerräume ansehen. Des Weiteren habe ich ihm allgemeine Informationen über Avalon und das Zaubertrankprogramm gegeben", sagt Boch.

"Welchen Eindruck hast du von hier bisher, Severus?", fragt Ben Ari nach.

"Ich bin von euren Einrichtungen ziemlich beeindruckt. Obwohl es erst einige Jahre her ist, dass Gerhardt in Hogwarts war, glaube ich, kann er Euch erzählen, dass unsere Kerker im Vergleich zu euren nur mit der Basis ausgestattet sind", antwortet Severus.

Boch lacht. "Das ist aber nett von dir, Severus. Es ist schon dreißig Jahre her, als ich in Hogwarts graduiert habe."

"Ich würde gern mehr über euren Studienplan erfahren und wie ihr ihn entwickelt habt."

Professor Ben Ari lehnt sich ein wenig vor, um zu antworten. „Von Anfang an planten wir für unseren Studienplan, das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten, die in der modernen Welt am meisten benötigt werden, zu vereinen. Jeder von uns durchlief das traditionelle Ausbildungssystem", mit der Hand zeigt sie auf jeden der Professoren, die anwesend sind. „Während dieses Modell der magischen Welt für Jahrhunderte gedient hat, so verändert doch die Zeit die Welt um uns herum auf sehr bedeutende Weise. Wie man in den Vereinigten Staaten sehen kann, haben die Muggel Technologien entwickelt, welche ihnen ein Niveau an Gesundheit und Lebensstil ermöglichen, was eigentlich einmal nur der Elite der Zauberer gegönnt gewesen ist."

Littlehorse unterbricht sie. "Severus, wenn ich Sie so nennen darf?" Severus nickt zustimmend mit seinem Kopf. "Die Vereinigten Staaten sind ein wahrhaft brodelnder Topf an Kulturen. Allein hier am Tisch sitzen ein österreichischer Auswanderer, eine Israelin, ein amerikanischer Eingeborener und ein Engländer. Wir sind alle Zauberer, kommen aber aus sehr verschiedenen Ländern, haben eine unterschiedliche Vorbildung und unterschiedliche Begebenheiten. Die Welt geht mehr und mehr in diese Richtung. Vor fünfhundert Jahren lebten Zauberer unter den Muggeln ohne einer tiefen Kluft unter den Kulturen. Unter meinem Volk lebten Zauberer frei und benutzen ihre Magie zum Nutzen für alle. Die nichtmagische Bevölkerung wusste von uns und wir lebten friedlich in unseren Stämmen zusammen. So war es auch größtenteils mit euren Vorfahren bis zum Beginn der Wissenschaft und Technologie."

Severus nickt. "Es waren die Wissenschaft und die Technologie, welche letztendlich einen Keil zwischen die magische Welt und die Muggelwelt geworfen haben. Die europäische Zaubererwelt trennte sich nicht komplett von der Muggelwelt bis ins 18. Jahrhundert. Erst im 19. Jahrhundert wurden die Geheimhaltungsgesetze erlassen."

Boch ergänzt weiter. "Die Vision, mit der dieses College begann, stammt ursprünglich von Daniel Schuler, zündete allerdings schon an verschiedenen Plätzen der internationalen Zaubererwelt. Wir haben die explodierende Muggelbevölkerungszahl miterlebt. Die Technologie, die sie entwickelt haben, kann mit uns mithalten und in einigen Fällen das übertrumpfen, was wir mit unserer Magie ausrichten können, auch wenn es noch viele Dinge gibt, die Magie ermöglichen kann, was die Muggelwissenschaft bisher noch nicht erschaffen hat. Viele von uns glauben, dass wir mit der Trennung in magische Welt und Muggelwelt nicht fortfahren können. Wir sind zahlenmäßig Hundert und vielleicht Tausend zu eins unterlegen. Ihre Technologie entwickelt sich schneller weiter als wir überwachen oder verstehen können. Ich glaube, früher oder später werden wir entdeckt. Wir werden uns vor den Technologien nicht verstecken können, die Muggel verwenden, um Identitäten zu bestätigen, Steuern zu zahlen, den Geldverkehr zu regeln und zu reisen. Und wir können die Realität der Muggelwelt nicht vor uns verleugnen. Wir haben zwar einige Schutzvorkehrungen, die Muggel nicht haben, aber fällt eine nukleare Atombombe auf die Stadt New York, werden Muggel und Zauberer sterben."

"In den Vereinigten Staaten verstecken wir uns und werden trotzdem gesehen. Zauberer arbeiten in Muggelgeschäften, Muggel arbeiten in zauberereigenen Geschäften und viele magische Geschäfte haben Verbindungen in beide Welten", erklärt Ben Ari. „Ich lebe in einer Muggelnachbarschaft. In Tel Aviv gibt es einen Marktplatz, den nur das magische Volk besuchen kann. Dort ist es nicht wie hier in Chicago."

Boch spricht erneut. "Das Avalon College soll mit der Zeit gehen. Es soll Hexen und Zau-berer hervorbringen, die in beiden Welten leben können. Wir lehren die traditionellen Gebiete des magischen Fachwissens, aber mit Auge auf die Geschichte und dem Verstehen der Grundlagen von beiden Welten. Wir wählen die besten und hellsten Köpfe innerhalb der magischen Art aus, um an unserer Fakultät zu dienen. Wir lehren die besten Methoden und die neuesten Entwicklungen in den magischen Fachgebieten und der Muggelwissenschaft. Es ist unser Traum, dass das Ganze die Summe aller Teile übertreffen wird. Wir bereiten auf den Tag vor, an dem die Muggelwelt herausfinden wird, dass es Zauberer gibt und wir müssen einen Weg finden, wie wir gemeinsam zum Vorteil aller zusammen leben können."

"Du hast eine radikale Sichtweise, die eine kräftige Gegenwehr in England und in den meisten Teilen Europas finden wird. Ich kann nicht von anderen Teilen der Welt sprechen. Euch ist bewusst, dass im magischen Großbritannien ein Krieg über die Annahme der Überlegenheit von Zauberern reinen Blutes und magischer Kultur über Muggel und Muggeleinflüsse vor sich geht." Severus hält seine Ausdrücke vorsichtig neutral.

"Du bist ein Lehrer in Hogwarts und ein Freund von Albus Dumbledore", antwortet Ben Ari. „Ich kenne Albus seit unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit bezüglich der Angelegenheit Grindelwald während des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Gerhardt hat uns ein wenig erzählt, wie es in Hogwarts war und dass die Häuser verschiedene Fähigkeiten präsentieren und in einigen Fällen sogar unterschiedliche soziale Stellungen im magischen England. Du bist federführend im Hause Slyterhin, stimmt das?"

"Richtig."

"Somit wird von dir erwartet, bestimmte Überzeugungen von den Familien deiner Schüler zu teilen?"

"Stimmt."

"Jedoch bist du der Mann, der den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt hat, welcher für die am meisten unterdrückte Minderheit unter der magischen Bevölkerung von Nutzen ist. Du arbeitest für und mit Albus Dumbledore in einer Zeit und an einem Ort, wo das Leben extrem kompliziert ist und Kinder unbedingt in eine so positive Richtung gelenkt werden müssen, wie es auch immer möglich ist." Professor Ben Ari lächelt. „Nicht für einen Moment möchte ich glauben, dass du die Überzeugungen von diesen Fanatikern glaubst, welche den Krieg in England vorantreiben. Ich denke, du musst in dem was du sagst und tust sehr vorsichtig sein."

Severus wundert sich über ihre Sichtweisen. Er neigt seinen Kopf in Zustimmung.

Sie lächelt ihn an. "Es gibt Zeiten, in denen wir das machen, was wir tun müssen. Mögen diese Zeiten bald vorüber sein."

Boch unterbricht sie. "Severus. Nachdem du unsere Philosophie gehört hast und von der Entwicklung, die wir für das Avalon College vorgesehen haben, kannst du die Entsendung von Hogwartsabsolventen hierher unterstützen?"

"Eure Bewerber werden eure Philosophie kennen. Wenn sie sich dafür entscheiden, die Welt in diesem Licht zu entdecken, dann ist es ihre Entscheidung. Ich werde sie ermutigen, ihren Interessen nachzugehen, auch wenn das einen schwierigen Weg mit sich bringt." Severus lächelt. „Gerhardt, du hast mir noch nichts über euren Zaubertränkestudienplan erzählt. Und ich brauche noch viel mehr Informationen über das Zauberkunstprogramm."

Eine Runde an Gelächter begleitet die Ankunft der Aushilfskraft mit ihrem Essen.

"Du hast uns erwischt, Severus", amüsiert sich Ben Ari. „Wir hatten gehofft, dich erst belehren zu können bevor wir die Verführung beenden."

Severus fällt mit in das Gelächter ein, seine tiefe Baritonstimme gibt dem Moment eine gewisse Tiefe. Die Aushilfskraft bewegt sich um den Tisch herum, stellt Teller und Gläser vor jedem der Speisenden ab. Severus bemerkt ein fünftes Gedeck auf dem Tisch. Boch beobachtet Severus, wie er die fünfte Mahlzeit ansieht. Als er dies tut, öffnet sich die Tür zum Speisesaal der Fakultät. Ein großer Mann mit ergrauendem Haar, Brille und in einem Geschäftsanzug kommt herein. Er trägt eine Aura von Selbstvertrauen um sich, als er durch den Raum geht.

"Gerhardt. Ich bin froh, euch alle gefunden zu haben." Er schüttelt die Hand von Boch und schaut sich am Tisch um, jedem die Hand schüttelnd. „Josepha, ist mir eine Freude, wie immer. Roger, schön dich zu sehen. Und Sie müssen Professor Severus Snape von Hogwarts ein?" Er hält Severus seine Hand hin, der sich erhebt und sie schüttelt. „Ich bin Daniel Schuler."

Severus hebt eine Augenbraue in Überraschung. „Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Schuler."

"Bitte, nennen Sie mich Daniel. Ich mag keine Formalitäten."

"Danke. Ich bin Severus."

Schuler setzt sich an den fünften Platz am Tisch. „Wie ich sehe, steht meine beständige Bestellung an Buntbarsch schon für mich bereit. Bitte, genießt euer Essen. Ich werde versuchen, nicht zu dominant in unserem Gespräch zu sein. Sie müssen mich entschuldigen, Severus. Meine Freunde müssen für gewöhnlich geduldig mit mir sein."

Severus schaut ihn an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute zu uns stoßen werden."

Schuler lächelt. "Ich bin eine Ergänzung in letzter Minute zu dieser Runde. Ich war in Los Angeles und war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Geschäft rechtzeitig beendet sein würde, um mich euch vieren anzuschließen."

Severus schneidet in ein Hühnchen Kiew, Butter und Schnittlauch sind auf dem Teller verteilt. Er nimmt einen Bissen und pausiert, um den speziellen Leckerbissen zu genießen. „Ich muss Sie loben für Ihre Arbeit, der Erbauung des Avalon College. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe."

"Ich arbeite mehr an der Endfinanzierung von Dingen dieser Tage. Die Lehrkörper haben die wahre Arbeit vollbracht, in dem sie eine Idee aufgegriffen und in die Realität umgesetzt haben", merkt Schuler an. „Der größte Teil meiner Arbeit liegt in der Absicherung der Finanzierung, um alles am Laufen zu halten. Studiengebühren tragen nicht mal die Hälfte der Ausgaben, vor allem weil wir uns gerade erweitern wollen." Schuler sieht zu Boch, der neben ihm sitzt. „Was habt ihr bisher gemacht?"

"Wir haben uns die Zaubertränkeabteilung angesehen und über unsere Philosophie gesprochen. Wir waren gerade dabei, in den Studienplan für Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst einzusteigen, als du angekommen bist."

"Ah", erwidert Schuler. "Ich glaube, unser Dominus-Zaubertränkeprogramm ist im Moment unser Stolz und Genuss, auch wenn Ihnen Roger erzählen wird, dass die Zauberkunstabteilung die Führung übernehmen wird, wenn wir unser sechsjähriges Zauberkunstprogramm in drei Jahren beginnen werden."

"Ein Sechsjahresprogramm?", hakt Severus nach. „Bitte erzählen Sie mehr darüber."

Das Gespräch über das Zauberkunst- und Zaubertränkeprogramm ging eine Stunde. Severus hörte genau zu und stellte Fragen, als die drei Professoren und der Geldgeber die angebotenen Kurse beschrieben. Obwohl Schuler behauptete, „nur der Gründer" zu sein, war es doch offensichtlich, dass er mit den täglichen Vorgängen an der Fakultät bestens vertraut ist.

Es gibt viele Aspekte des Colleges, die Severus faszinieren. Da er von einer reinblütigen Familie abstammt, Erfahrung mit der Ausbildung in Hogwarts und einer traditionellen Ausbildung gemacht hat, die er um Kurse in der Muggelwissenschaft ergänzt hatte, ist Severus empfänglich, die Collegemethoden in einem positiven Licht zu sehen. Die festgesetzte Sicht seiner inselartigen Welt nervt ihn. Er sieht Vorteile sowohl für Granger als auch für Malfoy. Granger, mit ihrer Muggelherkunft, würde schnell Fuß fassen und wahrscheinlich sogar einfacher als in Hogwarts. Die Ausbildung, die sie sich wünscht, kann sie hier erhalten. Die Fakultät ist extrem kompetent und die Beschreibung der Kurse verspricht Abwechslung für eine Hexe, die von Forschung und Entwicklung begeistert ist. In vielerlei Hinsicht könnte sich Draco noch besser zurechtfinden. Dracos Leben der Bevorzugung hat ihn in vielen Dingen beschützt. Er hat wenig Erfahrung außerhalb der Vorgaben des reinblütigen Lebensstils gesammelt. Da er in Slytherin zusammen mit seinen vorgesetzten Günstlingen Crabbe und Goyle einsortiert worden ist, ist er gefangen in der Gesellschaft der Reinblüter. Die multikulturelle Natur des Avalon Colleges wird ein richtiger Kulturschock für ihn werden. Während Severus Roger Littlehorse zugehört hatte, hat er Respekt für die amerikanischen Ureinwohner entwickelt. Er hat auf jeden Fall das Wissen in Zauberkunst gleich dem von Filius Flitwick, aber auch in Arithmantik und ein solides Wissen in Zaubertränke, besonders durch seine Stammesrituale. Ein Professor wie Littlehorse könnte Draco mit einer Perspektive zu Zauberkunst versorgen, ganz anders als der von Flitwick. Wenn Draco aus England weg ist, genauso aus Reinblütergesellschaft, Slytherin und vor allem von Voldemort, könnte er erwachsen werden, aus den festgelegten Gesinnungen seiner Erziehung heraustreten und sich selbst finden.

Ein gutes Stück der Besichtigungstour liegt noch vor ihm. Er hat die Bibliothek noch nicht gesehen und was die betraf, würde Severus die Abmachung brechen, sollte sie nicht zufrieden stellend sein. Er freut sich darauf, die Computerausstattung zu sehen. Obwohl er noch keine praktische Erfahrung mit einem Computer gemacht hat, hat er ein Gefühl dafür wie sie funktionieren und die Forschung sowie Aufzeichnungen erleichtern. Ein Teil in Severus beneidet seine Schüler. Mit einer Möglichkeit wie dieser, weg von seiner Vergangenheit, wäre sein Leben sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen zu dem, wie es heute ist.

Das exzellente Mittagessen, welches von der Collegeküche vorbereitet wurde, wird sorgsam weggebracht. Josepha Ben Ari wickelt ihre Beschreibung der Biochemiekurse ab, die in dem Zaubertränkestudienplan integriert sind.

"Natürlich wird es unseren fortgeschrittenen Studenten möglich sein, an Kursen der Universität von Chicago teilzunehmen. Viele der hellsten wissenschaftlichen Köpfe in der Muggelwelt haben dort studiert. Unsere Studenten werden somit eine wahre Muggelperspektive für Wissenschaften entwickeln. Es ist unsere Arbeit hier in Avalon sie dazu zu bringen, das mit einfließen zu lassen, was sie dort lernen. Wir erwarten große Dinge von unseren Studenten, wenn sie das sechste Studienjahr erreichen. Wir erwarten von ihnen eine These zu widerlegen, die sowohl magische Arbeit als auch Muggelwissenschaft beinhaltet. Eine unserer größten Herausforderungen als Fakultät ist es, die Arbeit unserer Studenten zu verstehen." Professor Ben Aris Anmerkung führt zu einer weiteren Gelächterrunde.

"So sehr ich unser Gespräch auch genossen habe, befürchte ich, dass ich in mein Büro zurück muss", sagt Schuler. „Unsere neueste Produktlinie an Computern geht in eine paar Wochen in Produktion und es müssen noch etliche Details geklärt werden. Und Margaret würde mich dieses Wochenende auch noch gern irgendwann sehen", ergänzt Schuler mit einem wunderlichen Lächeln.

"Wir sollten unsere Besichtigungstour auch fortführen, Severus", sagt Littlehorse. „Ich glaube, Josepha und ich werden dich in die Bibliothek und die Computerräume begleiten. Dann werden wir dich zurück zu Gerhardt bringen." Littlehorse und Ben Ari erheben sich. Ihren Wink verstehend, trinkt Severus seinen Tee aus und schließt sich ihnen an.

"Danke für diese Möglichkeit. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie sich Zeit in Ihrem Terminplan genommen haben, um sich mit einem Schullehrer aus Schottland zu treffen."

Schuler erhebt sich und schüttelt seine Hand. „Severus, ich glaube, es spricht viel mehr für Sie als nur der Schullehrer. Ich habe unser Gespräch durch und durch genossen und hoffe, Sie bald mal wieder zusehen."

Littlehorse, Ben Ari und Severus gehen aus dem Speisesaal der Fakultät heraus, um die Besichtigungstour fortzusetzen. Schuler und Boch setzen sich wieder und nippten an einer frisch zubereiteten Tasse Kaffee.

"Also, was denkst du Gerhardt?", fragt Schuler.

"Severus Snape ist genau die Person, nach der wir suchen. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, er ist ein brillanter Zaubertränkemeister und hat großes Potenzial, das an Schüler verschwendet wird, denen er jeden Tag nur die Grundlagen beibringen kann. Um Merlins Willen, von dem Mann wird erwartet, Elfjährige zu unterrichten. Er muss sehr frustriert sein. Seine Arbeit zur Entwicklung des Wolfsbanntrankes ist außergewöhnlich. Es gibt keine Präzedenzfälle für ein Verfahren wie dieser Art von Lykanthropie. Es ist eine Ursprungsarbeit und ich bin mir sicher, dass sein Wissen der Biochemie ihn in die Richtung gelenkt hat, die er gebraucht hat, um den Trank zu entwickeln, in dem er magische und nichtmagische Zutaten verwendet hat."

„Was ist mit der politischen Gesinnung?", fragt Schuler.

"Soweit ich von Arsenius Jigger weiß und nach meiner eigenen kleinen Recherche, befürchte ich, dass Severus in seiner Jugend in die falschen Kreise geraten ist. Sein Leben zuhause gestaltete sich sehr schwierig; in der Schule war er ein brillanter Außenseiter. Ich glaube, Albus Dumbledore packte ihn am Genick und zog ihn da heraus. Seitdem unterrichtet er in Hogwarts. Als ein Ravenclaw ebenfalls aus Hogwarts kann ich dir sagen, dass das Haus Slytherin ein richtiges Biest ist, um all diese ehrgeizigen, reinblütigen Ambitionen und die Reinblüterloyalität zu gewährleisten. Es gab Faschisten unter ihnen als ich die Schule besucht habe. Als Dumbledores Mann unter all den Wölfen bewegt er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis."

"Welchen Rang würde er bei Voldemort einnehmen?" Schuler schaut Boch eindringlich an.

"Öffentlich geht er sehr vorsichtig vor, da sein Haus viele Kinder von Anhängern Voldemorts beherbergt. Wenn er für Dumbledore arbeitet, kann er unmöglich auf der Seite von Voldemort stehen und übernimmt eine Rolle in Dumbledores Kampf gegen ihn. Ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn für unsere Fakultät gewinnen können bevor dieser verdammte Krieg nicht vorüber ist." Boch schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Ich habe die Arithmantik zurate gezogen und denke, es könnte so oder so gehen." Schuler schaut mit ernstem Gesicht. „Voldemort ist ein rücksichtsloser Hurensohn und hat brutale Anhänger, die ihm den Rücken mit ihren Reichtümern stärken. Sollte Voldemort England einnehmen, wäre als nächstes Europa dran. Und das würde uns mit einbeziehen. Es würde eine Neuauflage des Zweiten Weltkrieges geben, allerdings ohne Muggel."

"Voldemort ist gar nicht darauf gefasst, was die magischen Vereinigten Staaten ihm anhaben können. Er hat so eine festgefahrene Sichtweise von der Welt; er wird sich nur mit magischen Angriffswaffen auskennen. Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit. Wir werden Waffen entwickeln von einer Art, die er sich nicht vorstellen kann. Was würde Voldemort gegen das magische Äquivalent von Streubomben ausrichten können, wie sie Amerika im Golfkrieg verwendet hat? Was würde er gegen eine Kombination von Magie und Muggelwissenschaft machen können?"

"Also, Gehardt, ich glaube, du hast den Grundstein gelegt. Es scheint angebracht, Snape weiter zu beobachten. Wir sind noch ein paar Jahre davon entfernt, fähig zu sein, das abgeschlossene Zaubertrankprogramm auszubauen, womit noch Zeit zur Verfügung steht. Vielleicht wird es dann soweit sein, dass Voldemorts Situation geregelt ist und wir Snape für uns gewinnen. Entweder wird er zu uns kommen, weil der Krieg vorüber ist und er frei entscheiden kann oder weil er aus England verschwinden muss, auf jeden Fall wird er eine qualitative Ergänzung für unsere Fakultät sein." Schuler wischt sich seine Hände an einer Serviette ab und steht auf. „Ich muss zurück ins Digital Magic. Danke, dass du deinen Samstag für das hier geopfert hast."

"War mir eine Ehre, Daniel. Ich hatte eine großartige Zeit mit Snape. Er ist eine Person, mit der ich arbeiten könnte." Boch gibt Schuler einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Josepha und Roger werden ihn schon sensibilisieren. Ich werde den Todesstoß ausführen und herausfinden, wie viele Studenten er nächstes Jahr zu uns senden wird. Es ist für beide Seiten ein Gewinn. Wenn wir auch nur einen Schüler aus Hogwarts nächstes Jahr zu uns bringen, bedeutet das, wir werden ein halbes Dutzend im darauf folgenden Jahr bei uns haben."

Schuler grinst. "Ich freue mich, dass du das so siehst, Gerhardt. Also, ich muss gehen. Ich sehe dich nächste Woche beim Treffen für die strategische Planung. Richte Annalise Grüße von mir aus."

„Und du an Margaret."

Die zwei Männer verlassen den Speisesaal der Fakultät, ihre Gesichter spiegeln Zufriedenheit wieder, die nicht nur von dem guten Essen resultiert.

tbc

* * *

_So, das war das Geschäftliche. Am Mittwoch kommen wir dann zum vergnüglicheren Teil des Besuches._

_Ich habe hier das „Sie" zwischen Severus und den anderen Professoren (außer Ben Ari) beibehalten, auch wenn sie sich beim Vornamen nennen. Sie trafen das erste Mal auf einander und deshalb fand ich das „Du" noch zu früh. Ist das in Ordnung für euch?_

_Jetzt freue ich mich wieder über Reviews._


	9. Kapitel 9

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Da ich nicht weiß, ob ihr meine Replies bekommen habt: Einen riesengroßen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ich vollführe immer Freudentänze, wenn ich eure Reviews sehe!_

_Heute nun der vergnüglichere Teil von Severus Chicagobesuch. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**9. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 19. Oktober 1997**

Severus Snape ist entspannt, viel entspannter als er es seit Jahren gewesen ist. Er zieht erneut an seiner Zigarre und streckt seine Beine aus, um seine Füße von den Vibrationen des Whirlpools massieren zu lassen. Es gibt doch nichts Besseres als sich mal ordentlich massieren zu lassen, zusammen mit einem guten Schläfchen und einem heißen Bad, um sich zu erholen. Das Wasser spritzt und wirbelt um ihn herum, entspannt seine Muskeln und löst seine Verspannungen. Er kann die Sonne durch das Fenster des Hotelzimmers scheinen sehen, wenn er durch die offene Tür des Badezimmers sieht. Es ist fast 10 Uhr. Severus hat noch eine Stunde zur Verfügung, bevor er auschecken muss. Er könnte noch weitere vierzig Minuten baden, wenn er will, sich dann schnell anziehen und seine letzten Sachen zusammensuchen. Ja, so wird er es machen.

Severus atmet eine dicke Wolke kubanischen Rauchs ein, als er die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden Revue passieren lässt. Es war ein Wochenende, an das er sich immer erinnern wird. Der Besuch des Colleges übertraf seine Erwartungen, die er geglaubt hatte, vorzufinden. Die Programme sind exzellent und neuartig, fachlich sehr qualifiziert und jeder Zaubertränkemeister in Europa wäre auf die Einrichtungen neidisch. Er hatte Gerhardt Granger und Malfoy empfohlen, bevor er gegangen war. Somit war dieses Problem schon mal gelöst. Beide wären für die nächsten Jahre in Avalon und damit von jeder möglichen Gefahr entfernt.

Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Gerhardt an mehr als den Studenten interessiert gewesen war, die Severus zu ihnen schicken würde. Das Gespräch über Forschung, Erziehungsphilosophie und den Rest hatte eine Art Vorstellungsgespräch an sich. Es brauchte keinen Experten für Legilimentik, um zu erkennen, dass Gerhardt versucht hatte, ihn für die Fakultät zu gewinnen. Severus findet diese Idee aufregend, wie wenige Dinge seit Jahren. Es bedeutet die Chance, in einem topmodernen Umfeld zu arbeiten, Kurse in Zaubertränke für die besten und hellsten Köpfte der Zaubererwelt anzubieten und unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten der Forschung zu haben. Es ist voreilig zu glauben, dass das Avalon College ihn haben will. Aber es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Severus sich vorstellen kann, irgendwo anders zu leben als in Großbritannien.

Nicht, dass es möglich ist. Die belanglose Angelegenheit eines Krieges und das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm werden es ihm nicht ermöglichen, in naher Zukunft irgendwohin zu gehen. Aber es ist gut, Optionen zu haben. Und Severus Snape ist ein Mann, dem Möglichkeiten seit langer Zeit verwehrt sind.

Ja. Der Tag hatte sein Gehirn auf Trapp gebracht. Die Nacht war genauso stimulierend gewesen, aber für eine komplett andere Region seines Körpers. Severus hebt seine Hüfte an, um das Wasser um die Muskeln seines Kreuzes strömen zu lassen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erhöht er die Wassertemperatur um milde fünf Grad.

Edgar hatte alles bereitgestellt. Als Severus nach einem langen Tag um 17 Uhr zurückgekommen war, bestellte er Champagner, Erdbeeren, Schokoladensoße, Käse, Wurst, Krabben und Kräcker für 19.45 Uhr. Die abendliche Unterhaltung sollte um 20 Uhr kommen, was ihm die Möglichkeit eines Nickerchens und einer Dusche ermöglicht hatte. Er wollte für den kommenden Abend frisch sein. Er hatte noch einen Zauber getätigt, um die Narben auf seinem Körper und das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm zu verbergen.

Die Erfrischungen wurden pünktlich 19.45 Uhr serviert, inklusive dem Kühlungszauber, um sie frisch zu halten. Um 20 Uhr hatte es an der Tür geklopft. Severus hatte diese mit einer sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Gelassenheit geöffnet. Eine junge Frau, groß und gut gebaut, stand vor der Tür. Sie besaß eine freche Nase mit Sommersprossen, braune Augen und einen verführerischen Mund in einem runden Gesicht, das von lockigem, braunem Haar umrandet wurde. Severus war begeistert.

„Hallo, ich bin Kelly", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Und ich bin Severus. Bitte komm herein, Kelly", Severus trat zur Seite, um sie herein zu lassen.

Die junge Frau schaute sich im Zimmer um. Severus vermutete, sie wäre aufgrund ihrer professionellen Arbeit schon mal in dem Hotel gewesen, aber es sah so aus, als wäre sie das erste Mal hier. „Es ist sehr nett hier", hatte sie gesagt.

"Ja. Ich finde das Hotel ziemlich komfortabel und sehr entgegenkommend. Möchtest du dich setzen?" Severus rückte einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und bot ihn ihr an. Kelly ging durch den Raum und nahm Platz. „Darf ich dir Champagner anbieten?"

"Das wäre klasse", antwortete sie. Severus hob die Champagnerflasche aus dem Eisbehälter und wollte aus Gewohnheit schon zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, hielt aber inne.

"Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung, Severus. Ich bin eine Squib, somit ist es für dich sicher, Magie vor mir anzuwenden. Darf ich?" Kellys Hand hatte über den Erdbeeren geschwebt.

"Selbstverständlich, Kelly." Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Korken flog aus der Champagnerflasche. Er nahm zwei Champagnergläser und goss jedem ein Glas ein.

Kelly nahm eine große reife Erdbeere und knabberte an ihrer Spitze. Sie sah Severus auf sehr anregende Weise an. Er fühlte ein Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend als er beobachtete, wie sie an der süßen Beere saugte. Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit Champagner und nahm selbst einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen. Kelly biss die Spitze der Erdbeere ab und schluckte sie. Dann leckte sie sich über die Lippen, nahm einen Schluck von dem Champagner und gab Severus ein verführerisches Lächeln.

"Warum beenden wir nicht den formellen Teil, damit wir zum Spaß übergehen können?"

"Das scheint ein sinnvoller Plan zu sein", hatte Severus geantwortet und das Champagnerglas abgestellt.

"Du hast meine Dienste für den ganzen Abend gebucht. Ich werde gehen, wenn du beschließt, dass es Zeit für mich ist zu gehen. Der Preis, den du geboten hast, beinhaltet meine normalen und gebräuchlichen Dienste. Wenn du etwas Ungewöhnliches machen möchtest, musst du dafür extra bezahlen. Ich mache nichts mit Schmerzen, aber ein kleiner Klaps und etwas Kitzeln ist in Ordnung, genauso wie Handfesseln oder Schals. Du kannst mich nennen wie du möchtest und ich kann für dich Rollen spielen, die du magst. Sag mir was du willst und wie du es willst. Ich bin hier, um dich zufrieden zu stellen."

Severus ging auf sie zu. „Die Absprachen sind zufrieden stellend. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich näher kennen zu lernen." Er nahm einen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und gab es Kelly. „Ich denke, das deckt deinen Preis?" Severus drehte sich herum und suchte sich ein paar Käsestückchen und Wurststückchen aus, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Geld zu zählen.

"Das tut es tatsächlich." Der Briefumschlag verschwand in ihrer Handtasche. Sie ging zu Severus und nahm den Käsespieß aus seiner Hand, führte diesen zu seinen Lippen und fütterte ihn.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du eine der Suiten mit Whirlpool. Aber damit können wir später auch noch Spaß haben. Gibt es etwas, das du gleich genießen würdest?" Kelly rückte zu Severus auf. Sie schlüpfte mit einer Hand unter sein Jackett und streichelte seine Brust. Ihre andere Hand wanderte zur Vorderseite seiner Hose. Sie presste ihre Hand gegen ihn und streichelte ihn durch den Stoff. „Ich kann mir etwas vorstellen, was sehr viel Spaß bringt. Wie wäre es, wenn ich mich ausziehe, nett und langsam, während du nur zusiehst? Wenn ich fertig bin, weiß ich schon etwas, dass ich auf meinen Knien machen kann, um dich zu erfreuen. Du wärst komplett angezogen und ich würde nackt Dinge tun, die dir wirklich gefallen werden." Sie hob eine Augenbraue als Frage. Severus merkte, dass er hart wurde bei der Vorstellung, die sie in seinem Kopf hervorgerufen hatte.

"Ich mag die Art, wie Du denkst, Kelly."

Kelly lächelte ihn an, als sie zurückging und langsam begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen sowie ihre Hüften zu wiegen, während sie sich bewegte. „Oh Severus. Du wirst noch viel mehr mögen als nur die Art wie ich denke."

Severus nimmt einen erneuten Zug von der Zigarre und bewegt sich in der Wanne, um seiner Erektion bei der Erinnerung an Kellys Dienste Platz zu schaffen. Wie versprochen, war Kelly nach einem kurzen, stimulierenden Striptease vor ihm auf ihre Knie gegangen. Sie hatte seinen großen, harten Penis in die Hand genommen und war fortgefahren, ihn zu lecken und nahm dabei erst die Spitze und ihn dann vollständig in den Mund. Es brauchte alles an seiner Willenstärke, um sich zurückzuhalten und das Vergnügen hinauszuzögern, als in Rekordzeit zu kommen. Er plumpste gewissermaßen beinlos in den Sessel während sie ihre Zunge benutzte, um ihn sauber zu lecken.

Eine lange, ausgedehnte Nummer im Bett folgte ihrer ausgezeichneten Fellatio. Es gab keine Küsse. Severus hatte überlegt, dass es sich nicht gehörte, ein Call Girl zu küssen, aber sein Mund war auch so sehr gut beschäftigt. Er erlaubte sich eine gründliche Erkundung und den völligen Genuss ihrer Brüste, was sie zu mögen schien. Sie war überaus biegsam, was ihren regelmäßigen Yogaübungen zu verdanken war. Er entdeckte, dass sie ihre Beine in erstaunlicher Beweglichkeit benutzen konnte, was Severus ausprobierte, indem er ihre Beine hinter ihre Ohren führte, was ihm einen hervorragenden Grad an Zugänglichkeit zu ihrer Vagina ermöglicht hatte.

Danach machten sie eine kurze Pause, um mehr Champagner zu genießen. Severus mochte die Krabben, Kelly bevorzugte die Erdbeeren. Sie fragte nach, wie gut seine Säuberungszauber wären. Severus versicherte ihr, dass magisch gesprochen, er mit den besten saubermachen konnte. Das war zu dem Zeitpunkt als Kelly nach der Schokoladensoße griff. Das Mädchen hatte eine wunderbare Art mit Früchten, Schokoladensoße und ihrer Zunge umzugehen. Es war zwar eine etwas klebrige Angelegenheit, aber auf jeden Fall alle mal wert.

Severus säuberte das Bett mit seinem Zauberstab und einem Spruch. Kelly entschied, dass sein anderer Zauberstab besser im Whirlpool gereinigt würde. Nachdem sie in der Wanne fertig waren, war eine große Menge an Wasser auf dem Boden, aber beide waren sehr sauber und ziemlich ausgepowert. Severus benutzte seinen magischen Zauberstab, um wieder alles im Badezimmer in Ordnung zu bringen und sie gingen wieder zurück ins Bett.

Dort wurde ein wenig gedöst und gekuschelt während sie ihm erzählte, dass sie Country Western Musik mit einer Band macht und sie dieses Wochenende keinen, so wie sie es nannte, "Gig" hatten. Sie lud Severus ein, sie in einem Club in Western Springs singen zu hören, sollte er jemals in der Gegend sein. Nach einer ausreichenden Pause, verwandelte Severus zwei Kissen in Schals und band Kellys Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Auf seine Nachfrage hin, gab sie ihm einen leisen Widerstand, aber im kritischen Moment hatte sie ihn angefleht, sie zu nehmen und sie heftig kommen zu lassen. Severus, mit Selbstdisziplin in Höchstform, hielt durch, reizte und reizte sie, bis Kelly wimmerte und bettelte. Als er sie haben ließ, was sie wollte, schrie sie seinen Namen aus und das Bett wackelte als sie beide explosionsartig kamen, was garantiert das Blut aus Severus Kopf entfernte. Zu dieser Zeit war es fast Morgen.

Severus lag, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, auf dem Bett und sah Kelly zu, wie sie sich anzog. Als Höflichkeit legte er einen Reinigungszauber über sie. Als sie fertig angezogen war, hatte Kelly sich neben ihn aufs Bett gesetzt und seine Brust gestreichelt während sie ihm das Versprechen abnahm, sie wieder zu buchen, sollte er noch mal in Chicago sein. Severus versprach es ihr, gab aber auch zu verstehen, dass er wahrscheinlich für eine lange Zeit nicht zurückkommen würde. Kelly runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber, dass er sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war und dass sie ihn als den Gentleman schätzte, der er war. Sie stand auf und Severus begleitete sie zur Tür. Er gab ihr zwei große Scheine als Trinkgeld und sie versprach, ein Taxi zu nehmen. Eine kurze Umarmung und sie verschwand im Sonnenaufgang.

Severus lächelt bei der Erinnerung. Kelly war Spaß und er fühlt sich 100 Prozent besser als vor ihrer Gesellschaft und mit dem Schläfchen, dass er nach ihrem Weggang getätigt hatte. Bedauerlicherweise hat er nur noch eine halbe Stunde zur Verfügung, bevor er auschecken musste, was bedeutet, er muss das Bad verlassen.

Zwanzig Minuten später ist Severus wieder an der Anmeldung und bezahlt seine Rechnung. Er hinterlässt ein extra Trinkgeld für Edgar. Er schaut sich ein letztes Mal um und nimmt einen letzten Atemzug in Freiheit, für eine ganze Weile. Dann geht er in den Transportraum im Foyer und nimmt das Taschenbuch heraus, welches ihn als Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts bringt. Ein Wort und Severus disappariert.

Einen Augenblick später steht Severus außerhalb der Tore von Hogwarts. Es ist sechs Stunden später als in Chicago, somit später Nachmittag in Schottland. Den Kragen seines Trenchcoats zieht er gegen die Kühle hoch und geht den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, spricht die Passwörter und gelangt zum geheimen Eingang in die Kerker. Noch ein kurzer Weg und er ist zurück in seinen Quartieren. Nicht früher hätte Severus seinen Mantel aufhängen können, welchen er als Regenmantel behalten will, als auch schon ein bekannter Kopf in den grünen Flammen seines Kamins erscheint.

"Severus?"

"Ich bin hier, Albus", antwortet Severus.

"Wir müssen mit einer traurigen Situation klar kommen, Severus. Bitte flohe sofort in mein Büro." Dumbledore klang unruhiger als Severus ihn jemals zuvor gehört hat.

Severus steckt seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel seines Pullovers und murmelt "Büro des Direktors" und tritt in die grünen Flammen. Er kommt in Dumbledores Büro an und wischt Ruß von seinen Schultern. Er schaut sich um und sieht Minerva, Lupin, Molly, Arthur und Bill Weasley auf Stühlen verteilt im Raum sitzen. Sie wirken erschöpft und kraftlos. Dumbledore sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch.

"Was ist hier los, Albus?"

"Eine schreckliche Tragödie", murmelt Minerva und trocknet sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch.

Dumbledore schaut zu Severus. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen ist einem traurigem Blick gewichen.

"Fünf unserer muggelgeborenen Schüler haben ihre Familien letzte Nacht bei einem Todesserüberfall verloren. Das Dunkle Mal war über jedem ihrer Zuhause zu sehen." Dumbledore schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Wer?"

"Nicola Andropoulus verlor ihre Eltern und ihren jüngeren Bruder. Stephen Woodvilles Eltern wurden getötet, seine jüngeren Geschwister waren bei der Großmutter zu Besuch und wurden somit verschont. Mathew McAllister verlor seine Mutter. Seine Eltern sind geschieden und seine Geschwister sind alle erwachsen und selbständig. Mary Ellen Whitcomb verlor ihre Eltern und eine Schwester im Teenageralter."

"Und die fünften Eltern?"

"Die Grangers", antwortet Dumbledore mit leiser, trauernder Stimme.

Molly bricht in Tränen aus und weint an Arthurs Schulter. Minerva schnieft wieder. Bill Weasley geht im Raum hin und her, seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Lupin reibt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, in dem sich überall Erschöpfung zeigt und das älter wirkt, als er ist.

Severus atmet langsam aus und sinkt in einen Stuhl. Er fühlt ein bekanntes Brennen an seinem Handgelenk und hebt seinen Kopf.

"Ich werde gerufen. Ich werde versuchen, alles in Erfahrung zu bringen und dann berichten." Severus erhebt sich, geht zurück zum Kamin und wirft Flohpulver in die Flammen.

"Pass auf dich auf, Severus", sagt Lupin. Die anderen sehen Severus mit ernster Miene an.

"Das werde ich." Severus verschwindet in den Flammen.

tbc

_

* * *

Seid ihr auch so erschrocken über diese Nachricht wie ich, als ich dieses Kapitel zum ersten Mal gelesen habe? Was sagt ihr dazu?_

_Da mein kleiner Vorsprung an bereits übersetzten Kapiteln fast aufgebraucht ist, gibt es das nächste Kapitel wohl erst kommenden Sonntag oder Montag. Hoffentlich funktionieren die Alerts dann wieder?!_


	10. Kapitel 10

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich hoffe, ihr konntet euch ein wenig von dem Schock erholen. Heute lest ihr, wie Hermine vom Tod ihrer Eltern erfahren hat._

_

* * *

**10. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 19. Oktober 1997**

Hermine sitzt auf dem großen Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Mary Ellen Whitcombs Kopf liegt auf ihrem Schoß und sanfte Laute des Schlafens kommen von dem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen. Hermines Hand bewegt sich über Mary Ellens Haar und streichelt es sanft. Sie selbst lehnt sich zurück und entspannt sich an Harrys Schulter und Arm, den er hinter Hermine ausgestreckt hat. Sie fühlt, wie Harry seinen anderen Arm um sie legt und sie an sich drückt.

"Sieht so aus als würde sie endlich tief schlafen", flüstert Harry.

"Der Traumlosschlaftrank zeigt seine Wirkung", antwortet Hermine. „Sie sollte jetzt für einige Stunden schlafen."

Ron erhebt sich aus seinem Lehnsessel, in dem er gegenüber von Hermine und Harry gesessen hat. Er winkt Sarah Bannach und Jeremy Philpot zu sich, zwei Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler des fünften Jahrgangs.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich Mary Ellen jetzt hinauf in ihr Zimmer bringe? Sarah und Jeremy können bei ihr bleiben und aufpassen, dass sie nicht allein bleibt. Sie braucht Schlaf und du auch." Ron hockt sich zu Hermine und legt seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

"Ron hat Recht. Auch du brauchst Schlaf", sagt Harry sanft.

"Wir werden bei ihr bleiben, Hermine", sagt Sarah. „Sie wird nicht allein sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

"Ich denke, dass geht in Ordnung", erwidert Hermine. Ihre Stimme kommt ihr fremd vor, fast leer, fast so betäubt wie sie sich fühlt. Sie nimmt ihren Arm beiseite als Ron sich zu ihr beugt. Er steckt seine Arme unter Mary Ellen und hebt sie behutsam aus Hermines Schoß hoch. Dann verlagert er Mary Ellen sanft und zieht sie zu sich herauf, so dass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter liegt. Sarah ergreift ihren herunterbaumelnden Arm und lehnt ihn an Ron.

"Ich werde in ein paar Minuten zurück sein, nachdem wir sie hingelegt haben." Ron nickt Harry zu. In Begleitung der zwei Vertrauensschüler trägt Ron Mary Ellen die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafzimmer hinauf.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es auch für dich Zeit ist, den Traumlosschlaftrank einzunehmen?", fragt Harry.

Nachdem Mary Ellen von ihrem Schoß fort ist, bewegt sich Hermine, um ihren Beinen wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Sie dreht sich herum und kuschelt sich an Harry, indem sie ihre Arme um ihn legt und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter vergräbt. Hermine schließt fest ihre Augen und hängt an ihm wie an einem Rettungsseil. Harry hält sie ganz fest im Arm und streichelt ihr Haar.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Wir werden dich nicht allein lassen, beide nicht. Wir werden auf dich aufpassen", murmelt Harry in ihr Haar.

Hermines Gedanken driften zurück zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt des Tages, kurz vor dem Frühstück. Sie hatte geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt als Professor McGonagall an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, das sie sich mit Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown teilt, geklopft hatte. Parvati und Lavender waren schwimmen gegangen. Hermine war schon fertig angezogen und wollte gerade gehen, um Harry und Ron in der Großen Halle zu treffen. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, stand Professor McGonagall vor ihr, ganz still für einen Moment.

"Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten. Würden Sie Mary Ellen Whitcomb holen und mit ihr zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen? Wir müssen sie und Matthew McAllister zum Direktor bringen." Professor McGonagalls Stimme hatte seltsam angespannt geklungen.

"Natürlich, Professor. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, dann kommen wir direkt zu Ihnen." Professor McGonagall hatte sich umgedreht und war zur Seite getreten, um Hermine durchzulassen. Hermine ging zu einem Raum auf der linken Seite, in dem die Mädchen des ersten Jahrganges wohnen und klopfte an der Tür. Professor McGonagall war währenddessen die Treppen im Flur, welche zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führten, hinuntergegangen.

Mary Ellen hatte die Tür geöffnet, anscheinend die einzige noch im Raum. „Hi Hermine. Was ist los?" Mary Ellen war ein beliebtes Mädchen, mit einer lebendigen Persönlichkeit und reiflich Energie. Sie war die kleinste und jüngste Gryffindor des ersten Jahrgangs. Sie erfüllte die Geburtstagsanforderung für die Zulassung um einen Tag, denn sie wurde elf Jahre alt kurz bevor die Schule begann. „Kannst du mir helfen mein Band gerade zuzubinden?" Mary Ellen hielt ein oft benutzt aussehendes, rotes Band hoch, das in ihrem schwarzen Haar ziemlich hübsch aussehen würde.

"Klar." Hermine hatte das Band genommen, es unter die langen Haare gezogen und es zu einer hübschen Schleife gebunden. „Professor McGonagall möchte uns sofort sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist, aber ich weiß leider auch nicht, was los ist. Also, lassen wir sie nicht warten, umso schneller kommen wir auch zum Frühstück."

"In Ordnung, Hermine." Mary Ellen hatte zu ihr mit braunen Augen voller Vertrauen aufgeschaut. Die zwei verließen den Schlafraum und gingen die Stufen hinunter. Am Ende der Treppe stand Ron und schaute die beiden Mädchen verwirrt an.

"Professor McGonagall war gerade hier und hat mich angewiesen, Matt McAllister zu holen. Ich habe ihn gefunden und er wartet auf dich und Mary Ellen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Weißt du was los ist?"

"Nein. Professor McGonagall hat mir nicht gesagt, worum es geht. Ist sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

"Bis vor einer Minute war sie es noch."

"Dann sollten wir besser gehen", hatte Hermine erwidert.

Professor McGonagall stand im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Mathew McAllister. Hermine und Ron begleiteten Mary Ellen zu ihr hinüber.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte Professor McGonagall zu ihnen gesprochen. "Mary Ellen, Mathew, wir werden jetzt zum Direktor gehen. Miss Granger wird mit uns kommen. Dort werden wir Ihnen erklären, worum es geht. Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte Mr. McAllister und Miss Whitcomb begleiten? Ich werde gleich nachkommen. Mr. Weasley, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"

Hermine hatte jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern der Jüngeren gelegt und war mit ihnen zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes gegangen. Sie schaute zurück und sah Professor McGonagall ernst mit Ron sprechen. Ron hatte für einen Moment hochgeblickt und ihr in die Augen geschaut. Er schaute betroffen. Hermine hatte einen Moment innegehalten, erinnerte sich aber an die Anweisungen der Professorin und ging mit den zwei Kindern weiter. Sie waren schon außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums und auf den Stufen zu Dumbledores Büros als sie von Professor McGonagall eingeholt wurden. Sie erreichten die Eingangstür, Professor McGonagall sagte „Gummibärchen" und die Tür öffnete sich. Die vier stellten sich auf die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe und erreichten das Büro von Dumbledore. Dieser stand in einem dunkelblauen Umhang vor seinem großen Schreibtisch. Fawkes saß hinter ihm auf seiner Sitzstange, in einer fabelhaften leuchtend roten Farbe und trällerte vor sich hin. Hermine vernahm ein Geräusch, drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung und sah Arthur und Molly Weasley an der Seite sitzen. "Warum sind sie hier?", hatte sich Hermine gewundert. Mrs. Weasley sah sehr traurig aus. Remus Lupin stand neben ihnen, schien ziemlich aufgewühlt und wirkte unrasiert. Madame Pomfrey stand ebenfalls an der Seite, was Hermine noch mehr verwirrte.

Dumbledore war auf sie zugekommen, sich heruntergebeugt und die Hände der zwei Kinder in seine genommen. Sanft führte er sie zu den Stühlen. Professor McGonagall stand neben Hermine und begleitete sie in Richtung einer der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Haben wir etwas angestellt, Direktor?", hatte Mary Ellen gefragt.

"Nein Kind. Keiner von euch hat etwas falsch gemacht und ihr seid nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe Euch gebeten herzukommen, da ich euch schlechte Nachrichten überbringen muss." Dumdledore zauberte sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor die zwei Kinder, immer noch deren Hände haltend. Er lehnte sich vor. Professor McGonagall verschwand von Hermines Seite, stellte sich hinter die beiden Stühle und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Jugendlichen.

"Ihr wisst, dass im Moment Krieg zwischen den Anhängern von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und dem Zaubereiministerium herrscht?" Mary Ellen und Mathew nickten bejahend. „Gelegentlich überfallen die Todesser Menschen, die unschuldig sind und mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun haben." Dumbledore schaute prüfend in die Augen der Kinder vor sich. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing bis in ihre Kehle zu schlagen, als sie erkannte, was er gerade dabei war, den beiden jungen Gryffindors zu erzählen.

"Mary Ellen. Ich habe schreckliche Nachrichten für dich. Letzte Nacht überfielen Todesser dein Zuhause. Deine Mutter und dein Vater wurden dabei getötet und leider auch deine Schwester Tina." Mary Ellen riss ihre Hände zu ihrem Mund und begann zu zittern.

"Das ist unmöglich. Sie machen da einen Fehler, Direktor. Es ist nicht wahr. Es ist die Familie von jemand anderem, aber nicht meine." Ihre Stimme erhöhte sich durch Schmerz und Panik in gleichem Maße. „Professor McGonagall, bitte sagen sie ihm, dass er falsch liegt. Er muss sich irren", hatte sie geschluchzt.

McGonagall ging um die beiden Stühle herum, als Dumbledore sich zurückzog. Sie kniete sich vor Mary Ellen nieder und nahm sie in die Arme. Trotz ihres drahtigen Körperbaus hob sie das kleine Mädchen mit einer erstaunlichen Stärke aus dem Stuhl hoch und hielt sie fest. McGonagall drehte sich um und setzte sich in den Stuhl, dass zitternde und weinende Kind immer noch in ihren Armen haltend, streichelte ihr das Haar und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Allerdings konnte Hermine nicht verstehen, was sie sagte.

Hermine sah zu Mathew. Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als Dumbledore sich zu ihm wandte, seine Hände ergriff und ihm ernst ins Gesicht blickte.

"Du ahnst wahrscheinlich schon, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, richtig, Junge?", hatte Dumbledore sanft gefragt.

"Wer, Direktor?" Mathews Griff um Dumbledores Hand war eisern.

"Deine Mutter. Es war niemand weiter da zu der Zeit", hatte Dumbledore geantwortet.

"Oh nein. Mum. Mum…" Der Junge brach zusammen, ließ Dumbledores Hände los und rollte sich zusammen. Dumbledore rückte zu ihm auf, legte seine Arme um das Kind und begann es leicht zu wiegen.

Hermine sah in Schock die beiden Kinder an, die von McGonagall und Dumbledore umarmt wurden. Angst begann sich in ihrem Bauch auszubreiten. "Nein. Das passiert nicht. Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin nicht hier." Sie hatte sich wie betäubt gefühlt als sie aufsah und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley neben ihrem Stuhl stehend vorfand.

Mr. Weasley schaute zu Hermine herab mit schrecklich traurigen Augen.

Hermine konnte ihre Kehle kaum dazu bringen, Worte herauszubringen. Ihre Stimme war ein ersticktes Flüstern. „Mr. Weasley, geht es meiner Mum und meinem Dad gut?"

Mr. Weasley hatte sich vor Hermine gekniet und ihre Hand ergriffen. „Nein, Hermine. Deine Eltern sind von uns gegangen."

Das hier war nicht real. Tausende der intensivsten Gefühle durchfuhren sie und doch wieder keines. Hermine konnte kaum atmen. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge zu fragen „War es sehr schlimm?", aber sie sah zu den beiden Kindern und wusste, sie konnte die Frage nicht vor ihnen stellen. Der Raum begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ein Gedanke kam ihr.

"Wir wollten nächstes Wochenende nach Chicago reisen, um uns das College anzusehen. Ich muss ihnen eine Eule schreiben und ihnen mitteilen, dass wir nicht kommen werden." Hermine wollte sich erheben. Sie fühlte Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie im Stuhl hielten.

"Nicht, Kleines", hatte Mrs. Weasley gesagt. „Das musst du jetzt nicht tun."

Hermine wurde durch ein Geräusch neben sich abgelenkt. Mathew strampelte um sich und schrie hysterisch. Er schlug Dumbledore blind mit seinen Fäusten. Hermine wollte helfen, aber wusste nicht wie, außer hier zu sitzen und zuzusehen. Madame Pomfrey eilte zu Dumbledore hinüber, bewegte ihren Zauberstab und Wörter kamen aus ihrem Mund. Hermine verstand nicht, was sie sagte, aber Mathew wurde stiller und sank in Dumbledores Arme. Dumbledore wiegte das Kind und schaute zu Lupin.

"Remus, kann ich dich dazu bringen, Poppy zu helfen, Mathew in den Krankenflügel zu bringen?", hatte Dumbledore gefragt.

"Natürlich, Albus." Remus kniete sich nieder und nahm den Jungen aus Dumbledores Armen. Er hob ihn sanft hoch und war Madame Pomfrey in die grünen Flammen des Kamins gefolgt.

Mary Ellen lag schwach vor Erschöpfung und leise schluchzend in Professor McGonagalls Armen.

"Professor McGonagall?", hatte Hermine mit merkwürdig ruhiger Stimme und einem brummenden Geräusch in ihren Ohren gefragt. Sie fühlte sich, als sähe sie sich selbst aus weiter Entfernung. Sie fühlte sich betäubt und leer. Es fühlte sich alles nicht real an. Wie kann all das wahr sein?

McGonagall schaute sie überrascht an. „Ja, Hermine?"

"Mary Ellen hat sich mit Sarah Bannach angefreundet. Wir könnten sie mit zurück nach Gryffindor nehmen und uns dort um sie kümmern." Mary Ellen schaute Hermine mit schmerzerfüllten, rot geweinten Augen an.

"Hermine? Kann ich bei dir und Sarah bleiben? Bitte?", hatte sie geflüstert.

Hermine beugte sich hinüber und streichelte Mary Ellens Haar. „Natürlich, Zwerg. Wir bleiben bei einander, in Ordnung?"

Mary Ellen kletterte aus der Umarmung von McGonagall und auf Hermines Schoss. Ihre kleinen Arme griffen um Hermines Hals. Hermine drückte sie fest an sich und beide hielten sich zitternd aneinander fest. Wenige Augenblicke später flossen Tränen ihr Gesicht herab. Hermine sagte zu sich selbst, sie würde wegen Mary Ellen weinen, wegen dem Verlust des anderen Mädchens. Die Emotionen strömten auf sie ein und überwältigten sie, das Gefühl der völligen Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Schmerz des Verlustes. Allein, so allein. Auch in einem Raum voller Menschen würde sie immer allein sein. Hermine stand an den Toren zur Hölle, die sie sich öffneten und stolperte hinein.

Es ist alles meine Schuld.

Die zwei Waisen weinten, sich gegenseitig im Arm haltend. Die Erwachsenen schauten hilflos zu. Einige Minuten vergingen und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, waren die weinenden Mädchen. Beide wurden allmählich stiller. Hermine fing an, ihren Umhang nach einem Taschentuch zu durchsuchen, als ihr vier gleichzeitig von den Erwachsenen angeboten wurden. Ein Taschentuch mit einem feinsäuberlich besticktem „M" war ihr am nächsten. Hermine nahm es mit einem Schluchzer an sich. Sie wischte sich die Augen, schnäuzte sich und sah zu Mary Ellen hinunter, deren Kopf an Hermines Brust ruhte. Ein weiteres Taschentuch mit magisch blinkenden Smileys wurde ihr angeboten. Hermine nahm es und hob Mary Ellens Kopf an. Sie trocknete die Augen und Wangen des Mädchens. Dann bündelte sie das Taschentuch, hielt es vor Mary Ellens Nase und gab ihr die Anweisung „Schnaub." Mary Ellen schnaubte ziemlich geräuschvoll und legte ihren Kopf wieder zurück an Hermine.

Hermine fühlte sich ausgelaugt und durstig. Sie sah zu Dumbledore und die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus. „Ich muss Vorkehrungen treffen." Ihre Stimme brach. Mrs. Weasley hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser hin. Hermine nahm es an und trank es aus. "Danke", hatte sie mit klarer Stimme gesagt.

"Wir kennen einen Rechtsanwalt in der Muggelwelt. Er ist ein Squib aus einer vertrauenswürdigen Familie. Du bist achtzehn, oder, Hermine?", hatte Dumbledore gefragt.

"Ich bin im letzten Monat achtzehn geworden", hatte sie abwesend erwidert, da die Benommenheit wieder einsetzte.

"Dann bist du in beiden Welten bereits erwachsen. Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich mit dem Rechtsanwalt Kontakt aufnehmen und ihn die notwendigen Schritte einleiten lassen."

"Hermine?", hatte Mr. Weasley gesagt und sanft ihren Arm gestreichelt. „Molly und ich werden dir auf jeden Fall helfen."

"Danke, Mr. Weasley. Das bedeutet mir viel und ich bin für Ihre Hilfe dankbar."

"Dann werde ich gehen und mich mit dem Rechtsanwalt treffen, um herauszufinden, was wir machen müssen und was wir als nächstes nach dem Muggelgesetz tun können."

"Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, aber ich weiß, dass es im Moment nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist." Hermine schaute zu Mary Ellen hinunter, die mit geschlossenen Augen an Hermine gelehnt dalag. Sie umarmte das Mädchen beschützend und beruhigte sich damit selbst.

"Und wir werden Ihre Fragen so schnell wie möglich beantworten", hatte Dumbledore geantwortet. „Ich glaube, Ihre Freunde sind da, um sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu begleiten."

Hermine schaute auf. Harry und Ron standen jeweils an einer Seite ihres Stuhls. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen als ihre beiden besten Freunde sich neben sie knieten. Sie unterdrückte ihre Emotionen. Sie wollte nicht länger weinen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Sie wollte weg aus Dumbledores Büro. Sie wollte allein sein, weglaufen, aber sie wollte auch Ron und Harry an ihrer Seite haben. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie wollte. Sie wollte, dass alles aufhörte.

Es ist alles meine Schuld.

„Bist du bereit, mit uns zurückzukommen?" Harry hatte Hermine mit seinen schmerzerfüllten grünen Augen angeschaut.

"Ich denke schon", hatte sie geflüstert. Hermine schaute wieder auf Mary Ellen hinunter. Sie streichelte Mary Ellens Haar und rieb ihren Rücken. „Mary Ellen? Harry und Ron sind da. Wir gehen jetzt zurück in den Gryffindorturm."

Mary Ellen hob ihren Kopf. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben, Hermine?"

"Natürlich kannst du das. Wir müssen doch aufeinander aufpassen, richtig?"

"Ja." Mary Ellen trocknete ihre Nase am Ärmel ihres Umhangs und setzte sich auf. „Igitt. Ich habe Rotz an meinem Ärmel."

"Ich glaube, das können wir beseitigen, Miss Whitcomb", hatte McGonagall entgegengesetzt und ihren Zauberstab über das Mädchen geschwungen.

"Oh, das ist viel besser. Danke, Professor McGonagall", hatte Mary Ellen gesagt und war von Hermine heruntergeklettert. Als Mary Ellen stand, zog sie sich ihren Umhang zurecht. Sie schaute zu Ron auf. „Mein Gott, du bist wirklich groß", hatte sie bemerkt.

Ron lächelte die kleine Gryffindor an. „Und du bist ein kleiner Pimpf, oder? Ich kann mich noch an Ginny erinnern als sie so groß war wie du. Ich wette, ich kann dich einfach hochheben und tragen, so wie es meine älteren Brüder mit ihr getan haben." Ohne auf die Erlaubnis zu warten, hatte Ron sich aufgebaut und Mary Ellen legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Rons lange Arme griffen unter ihre Beine und er richtete sich auf. Mary Ellen legte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und schloss ihre Augen.

Hermine stand auf, ihr war ein wenig übel und sie schwankte. Harry stellte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um sie, mit der Hand stützte er ihren Ellenbogen. Hermine lehnte sich für einen Moment an ihn, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen und Sicherheit zu erhalten. Alles was sie wollte, war sich neben ihm zusammenzurollen und zu wimmern. Sie musste stark sein, aber eigentlich war alles was sie wollte, sich zu verstecken.

"Wird es gehen?", hatte Harry geflüstert.

"Ich werde es versuchen. Du kannst ja immer noch den Mobilicorpus anwenden, wenn es notwendig sein sollte", hatte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln zurückgeflüstert.

Ron schaute zu seinen Eltern und zu den zwei Professoren. „Wir werden auf sie aufpassen. Es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn uns jemand den Traumlosschlaftrank bringt. Wenn ich wieder im Turm bin, werde ich die Vertrauensschüler des sechsten Jahrgangs holen, damit sie auf Matt aufpassen."

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich werde die Vorkehrungen bezüglich des Traumlosschlaftranks treffen und Madame Pomfrey in Kenntnis setzen." Er schaute zu Hermine. „Ich werde unsere Spione beauftragen, alles zu überprüfen. Ich werde Ihnen die Informationen mitteilen, sobald ich sie habe."

"Danke." Harry stützte Hermine als sie das Büro verließen und die Treppen hinabstiegen. Ron folgte ihnen mit Mary Ellen im Arm.

Hermine hatte noch gehört wie Dumbledore sagte, "Minerva, bitte lass Pomona wissen, dass wir für sie und Miss Andropolous bereit sind. Wir müssen noch mit zwei weiteren Kindern heute sprechen."

Der Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Die anderen Schüler kamen gerade vom Frühstück und schauten die vier Gryffindors seltsam an. Harry Potter lief Arm in Arm mit einer schwach aussehenden Hermine Granger vorbei, gefolgt von Ron Weasley, der Mary Ellen Whitcomb trug, die an ihm hing wie Efeu. Lavender Brown und Seamus schlossen zu ihnen mit fragenden Gesichtern auf. Ron gab ihnen einen ernsten Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er verdeutlichte ein ‚später', was sie akzeptierten.

Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, verscheuchten Ron und Harry alle. Hermine wurde auf das Sofa vorm Kamin geleitet. Sie plumpse hinunter, die emotionale Erschöpfung saß in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Harry setzte sich neben sie und rief eine Decke herbei, um sie darin einzuwickeln. Ron setzte Mary Ellen ab und sie kletterte sofort neben Hermine aufs Sofa. Sie legte sich hin, mit ihrem Kopf auf Hermines Schoß platziert. Hermines Hand bewegte sich zu ihren Haaren und streichelte diese sanft. Sie fragte sich, wo das rote Band hin war. Eine weitere Decke wurde herbeigerufen und über Mary Ellen gelegt. Die drei verharrten schweigend vor dem Feuer. Ron wurde beobachtet, wie er die Treppen hinaufstieg. Hermine nahm an, dass er ihren Freunden mitteilte, was passiert war und sie bat, Hermine und Mary Ellen in Ruhe zu lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten gesellte sich Ron zu ihnen, gefolgt von Sarah Bannach und Jeremy Philpot. So erschöpft und emotional ausgelaugt sie sich auch fühlte, war Hermine jedoch dankbar für ihre stille Gesellschaft während diese langen Stunden vergingen.

Grüne Flammen schossen aus dem Kamin und Madame Pomfrey stieg aus ihnen heraus. Um die Gryffindors herumgehend, die über die zwei verwundeten Seelen wachten, stellte sie sich neben das Sofa. Indem sie ihren Zauberstab über Mary Ellen hielt, machte sie einige Messungen. Als nächstes bewegte sich der Zauberstab über Hermine.

"Hermine, Sie und Mary Ellen sind beide dehydriert. Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, euch einen Krug Wasser zu bringen, oder hättet Ihr lieber Tee?"

Hermine hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. „Wasser, bitte."

"Ihr solltet etwas essen. Meint Ihr, Ihr könnt etwas Toast essen?"

"Ich glaube, ich würde ihn wieder erbrechen. Was ist mit dir, Mary Ellen?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte.

"Ich werde die Elfen anweisen, auch davon etwas zu bringen. Esst, wenn Ihr meint, Ihr könnt. Ich habe etwas Traumlosschlaftrank für Euch beide. Eure Namen stehen auf den Flaschen." Madame Pomfrey sah Ron an. „Ich nehme an, ich kann Ihnen die anvertrauen?"

"Ich werde darauf achten, dass sie ihn einnehmen, Madame Pomfrey."

"Sehr gut. Wenn ich gebraucht werde, flohen Sie mich bitte."

"Madame Pomfrey, wie geht es Matt?", hatte Harry gefragt.

"Er schläft. Miss Weasley und Mr. Shreveport sind bei ihm. Er wird über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben", hatte Madame Pomfrey geantwortet.

"Gibt es noch andere Familien, abgesehen von den dreien, von denen wir wissen?", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Nicola Andropolous aus Hufflepuff und Stephen Woodville aus Ravenclaw haben auch beide ihre Familien letzte Nacht verloren." Madame Pomfrey schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Danke, dass sie es uns gesagt haben", sagte Harry.

Madame Pomfrey ging gerade als ein Hauself mit einem Tablett, auf dem ein Krug mit Eiswasser und Gläsern sowie einem Teller mit Toast standen, herein kam. Mary Ellen setzte sich auf und nahm sich ein Stück Toast. Sie bot Hermine eins an, die allerdings ihren Kopf schüttelte. Ron füllte die Gläser mit dem Wasser und gab eins Hermine und ein anderes Mary Ellen. Hermine trank das Glas aus und stellte es ab. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Harry. Mary Ellen aß ihren Toast auf und Ron gab ihr den Traumlosschlaftrank. Nachdem sie die Flasche entkorkt hatte, schluckte Mary Ellen den Zaubertrank hinunter und legte ihren Kopf wieder in Hermines Schoß.

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Mary Ellen?"

"Tut es weh, tot zu sein?"

Schmerz durchspülte sie. Unbeantwortete Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf und ein Verlangen, alles zu leugnen, ging durch sie hindurch. Die Pforten der Hölle öffneten sich erneut und Hermine unterdrückte den Schmerz. Sie fühlte, wie Harry sich anspannte, als er ihr etwas näher kam. Hermine beruhigte sich um Mary Ellens Willen.

"Nein, Zwerg. Zu leben kann wehtun. Wenn man tot ist, gibt es keinen Schmerz mehr." Die Worte fühlten sich so leer an. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie leere Worte sprechen, Plattitüden. Sie bedeuteten gar nichts, angesichts des Schmerzes.

Es ist alles meine Schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld.

"Also haben Mum und Dad und Tina keine Schmerzen?"

Ron griff hinüber und streichelte Mary Ellens Haar. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, die Frage in ihren Augen. „Nein, Mary Ellen. Deine Mum, dein Dad und deine Schwester haben keinerlei Schmerzen. Ihnen geht's gut. Sie befinden sich nur auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers und sie werden dich immer lieben und sie wissen, dass du sie auch immer lieben wirst."

"Okay. Danke, Ron." Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder ab und schloß die Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde ihr Atem langsamer und sie war eingeschlafen.

Ron kam wieder, nachdem er Mary Ellen ins Bett gebracht hatte. Sarah und Jeremy blieben bei dem Mädchen. Er setzt sich aufs Sofa, auf den Platz auf dem Mary Ellen vorher gelegen hatte. Harry und Ron rücken näher zusammen, nehmen Hermine in ihre Mitte und legen ihre Arme um sie. So sitzen sie einige Minuten.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld", flüstert Hermine. Sie wollte sich zusammenrollen und zwischen ihren beiden Freunden verschwinden.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", beharrt Ron. „Es sind diese verdammten Todesser."

"Wenn ich nicht als Hexe geboren worden wäre, wären sie noch am Leben."

"Tu' dir das nicht an, Hermine", sagt Harry mit Schmerz in seiner Stimme. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür, dass du existierst. Deine Mum und dein Dad hätten das niemals gewollt."

"Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht existieren. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie geboren. Sie wären noch am Leben, wenn ich nicht geboren wäre." Hermine zittert, ihre Stimme erstickt.

"Es wird besser werden, Hermine. Es ist jetzt schrecklich, aber es wird besser werden", sagt Harry mit Tränen in der Stimme.

"Wie? Wie soll ich mir selbst vergeben? Sie waren wegen mir hinter Mum und Dad her." Hermine schluchzt untröstlich.

Weder Harry noch Ron wissen, was sie sagen sollen. Alles, was sie tun können, ist ihre Freundin festzuhalten, während sie weint. Alles, was sie tun können, ist mit zu weinen; dabei fließen lautlose Tränen des Mitgefühls über ihre Gesichter.

Vor dem Schmerz wegrennend, weint sich Hermine in den Schlaf. Ron und Harry ziehen sich zurück, um ihnen allen etwas Raum zum Atmen zu geben. Sie schläft nur leicht und bewegt sich ruhelos umher.

"Wir sollten sie hoch bringen", sagt Harry.

"Wenn wir sie bewegen, werden wir sie aufwecken."

"Nicht, wenn wir sie wirklich schlafen lassen." Seinen Zauberstab hervorziehend, flüstert Harry „Quietus." Hermine kommt zur Ruhe, während sie in einen tieferen Schlaf fällt.

"Sieht so aus als hätte es geklappt. Gute Idee, Harry. Ich nehme sie." Ron beugt sich hinunter und nimmt Hermine hoch, sie gegen sich lehnend. Harry ergreift den Wasserkrug und die Flasche mit Traumlosschlaftrank und geht voran. Sie erreichen die Tür des Zimmers, das sich Hermine mit Lavender und Parvati teilt. Harry klopft.

Lavender öffnet die Tür. "Oh, Harry. Geht es ihr gut?" Parvati kommt herüber, beide starren die schlafende Hermine an.

"Sie schläft. Können wir sie reinbringen?", fragt Harry.

"Oh, sicher", sagt Parvati und geht aus dem Weg, damit Harry und Ron Hermine hinein-bringen können. Lavender läuft hinüber zu Hermines Bett und zieht die Decke weg. Ron legt sie sanft ab. Hermine rollt sich immer noch schlafend auf die Seite.

„Gut. Warum wartet Ihr beiden nicht draußen? Wir befreien sie von Ihren Sachen." Lavender gluckt über der schlafenden Hermine.

"Wir sind direkt draußen vor der Tür", sagt Ron, sich zurückziehend während Lavender und Parvati ihre Zauberstäbe zücken, um Hermines Kleider durch einen Zauber zu entfernen.

Als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat, lehnt sich Harry gegen die Wand. Er nimmt seine Brille ab und reibt sich den Nasenrücken. „Das war ein grässlicher Tag."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als McGonagall es mir erzählt hat." Ron schüttelt den Kopf.

"Hat sie irgendetwas darüber gesagt, was die Todesser den Grangers angetan haben?"

"Sie wurden sofort mit einem Avada getötet, soweit sie wusste. Du denkst doch nicht, dass Hermine das, was sie gesagt hat, niemals geboren worden zu sein, ernst meint?", fragt Ron besorgt.

"Nein. Ich denke, das sind die Trauer und Schuld, die da aus ihr sprechen. Hermine ist ziemlich stark. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich selbst etwas antun würde. Aber nur für den Fall, denke ich, sollten wir ein Auge offen halten. Wenn sie so weiter redet oder wir irgendeinen Grund sehen, beunruhigt zu sein, sagen wir es McGonagall und bitten sie um Hilfe."

Ron nickt. „Einverstanden."

"Ich habe Hunger und fühle mich deswegen schuldig. Die Eltern unserer besten Freundin wurden getötet und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist etwas zu essen zu bekommen." Murrt Harry.

"Wir haben das Frühstück und Mittagessen verpasst. Natürlich haben wir Hunger. Wir helfen Hermine nicht dadurch, dass wir nichts essen. Ich sag dir was. Du wartest hier und ich geh runter in die Küche und veranlasse die Hauselfen, mir ein paar Sandwichs zu geben."

"Abgemacht. Ich hätte gern Schinken und Schweizer Käse, wenn sie das machen." Harry rollt seine Schultern, um die Verspannung zu lösen und schaute zu, wie Ron die Stufen hinab geht. Die Tür öffnet sich und Parvati ruft ihn herein. Harry geht hinüber zum Bett und sieht Hermine an, die immer noch schlafend auf der Seite liegt. Die Decke wird über ihre Schultern gezogen. Krummbein liegt an ihren Knien. Der rothaarige Halbkniesel sieht zu Harry hinauf, dieser greift nach unten und kratzt ihn hinterm Ohr. Krummbein neigt seinen Kopf, um Harry besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

"Hab ein Auge auf sie, Krummbein. Wir sind die einzige Familie, die sie jetzt noch hat."

"Gab es irgendwelche Berichterstattungen darüber, was passiert ist?", fragt Harry.

"Dumbledore hat beim Mittagessen mit uns gesprochen", sagt Parvati. „Er sagte, Todesser hätten Matts, Mary Ellens und Hermines Eltern getötet, ebenso Nicola Andropoulus von Hufflepuff und Stephen Woodvilles von Ravenclaw. Weiter ging er nicht darauf ein. Er wies uns an, jeden zu unterstützen."

„Wie haben die Slytherins reagiert?"

"Sie waren sehr still. Jeder hat bemerkt, dass kein Slytherin betroffen war. Jeder zeigte ihnen die kalte Schulter." Lavender zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass es ihnen was ausmachen würde. Wahrscheinlich feiern sie in Slytherin heute Nacht eine Party."

„Was wird Hermine jetzt unternehmen?", fragt Parvati.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist zu früh, um etwas zu sagen. Rons Eltern werden ihr helfen und Dumbledore hat einen Anwalt in der Muggelwelt, der ihr mit den rechtlichen Dingen helfen wird."

„Wird es für sie sicher sein, überhaupt eine Beerdigung zu arrangieren?", wundert sich Lavender.

"Ich schätze Dumbledore wird es uns sagen. Ron und ich waren bei Hermine, seit sie es ihr gesagt haben."

Die Tür öffnet sich und Ron streckt seinen Kopf herein. „Alle hier drin angezogen?", flüstert er.

"Komm herüber", sagt Parvati mit einem Bühnenflüstern.

Ron kommt herein und bleibt vor dem Bett stehen, um sich Hermine anzusehen. Er trägt einen Korb mit Essen. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir hier drinnen essen? Harry und ich haben heute noch gar nichts gegessen." Er schaut Parvati und Lavender an, die beide nicken und auf Parvatis Bett zeigen.

"Lasst uns hier drüben hinsetzen. So können wir ein Auge auf Hermine haben und ihr zwei könnt essen."

Ron öffnet den Korb und zieht zwei Flaschen Kürbissaft heraus. Er gibt Harry eine, der sie entkorkt und einen Schluck entnimmt. Dann nimmt er ein Sandwich heraus, wickelt es in eine Serviette und gibt es Harry. Er holt ein weiteres Sandwich heraus, wickelt es aus und nimmt selbst einen großen Bissen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Parvati.

"Ich schätze, wir bleiben einfach in der Nähe, um für sie da zu sein. Wir müssen uns auch um Mary Ellen und Matt kümmern", antwortet Ron. „Es war ein ganz schöner Schlag, nachdem Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, was passiert ist."

"Wir sind dazu gekommen, nachdem man es ihnen gesagt hatte", unterbricht Harry. „Nachdem Professor McGonagall kam und Matt, Mary Ellen und Hermine geholt hatte, erzählte sie Ron, was passiert war und sagte, dass wir in zehn Minuten in Dumbledores Büro sein sollten. Ron kam und hat mich geholt. Als wir endlich da waren, hatte man es ihnen schon gesagt."

Ron fährt fort. "Professor McGonagall saß in einem Stuhl und hielt Mary Ellen, die weinte. Dumbledore hielt Matt, als er plötzlich hysterisch wurde und auf Dumbledore einschlug. Madame Pomfrey setzte ihn mit einem Zauber außer Gefecht und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel. Hermine saß einfach ausdruckslos da. Fast so, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass irgendetwas davon wahr war. Mary Ellen beruhigte sich, verließ McGonagalls Schoß und kletterte zu Hermine hoch. Hermine hatte bis dahin nicht geweint. Beide hielten sich einfach aneinander fest und weinten zusammen."

„Mary Ellen hat quasi Hermine seitdem nicht mehr los gelassen, bis wir ihr schließlich etwas Traumlosschlaftrank einflößen konnten und Ron sie ins Bett gebracht hat. Sarah und Jeremy bleiben bei Mary Ellen. Ginny und Elliott sind bei Matt. Ron und ich werden bei Hermine bleiben."

Parvati und Lavender sehen sich an. „Von uns aus geht das klar, aber meint ihr Professor McGonagall wird das erlauben?"

"Sie kann uns nachsitzen lassen bis zu dem Tag nach unserem Abschluss, wenn es ihr nicht passt. Wir gehen nirgendwo hin", sagt Harry.

"Dann kampieren wir alle hier", betont Parvati. „Wir sind alle 17 und 18 Jahre alt. Wir sind wegen Hermine hier und nicht, um Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Sie müssen uns einfach vertrauen."

Ron schafft sein Sandwich und greift nochmals in den Korb. Er zieht einen Teller mit Brownies heraus und bietet an, sie mit den Mädchen zu teilen.

"Schon ok, Ron. Wir haben zu Mittag gegessen", sagt Parvati.

Die vier sitzen eine Weile schweigend da, nur umgeben von den Kaugeräuschen und Hermines sanftem Atmen. Sie hören, wie Hermine sich regt und Ron steht auf.

Hermine dreht sich herum und öffnet die Augen. Sie sieht Ron neben dem Bett stehen. Als er merkt, dass sie wach ist, setzt er sich auf die Bettkante.

"Hi Ron", krächzt sie mit trockenem Mund.

"Ich hol' dir etwas Wasser. Wir haben auch Kürbissaft, falls du den lieber magst."

"Nur Wasser."

Lavender hörte, wie Ron Wasser anbot. Sie holt ein Glas und füllt es mit Wasser aus dem Krug auf. Sie bringt es herüber und reicht es Ron. Lavender setzt sich auf die andere Seite des Betts und zieht die Decke ein Stück herunter. Sie hilft Hermine, sich aufzusetzen und schüttelt das Kissen hinter ihr auf. Ron gibt Hermine das Glas. Sie trinkt die Hälfte und gibt es ihm zurück.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Harry, der neben Ron steht.

"Sehr, sehr müde", stöhnt Hermine. „Mein Kopf tut weh."

„Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, du sollst viel Wasser trinken und versuchen, etwas zu essen. Sie hat etwas Traumlosschlaftrank für dich da gelassen", sagt Harry.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragt Hermine.

"Fast 15 Uhr", sagt Ron. "Wir haben ein Schinkensandwich für dich oder einen Brownie, wenn du magst."

"Ich mag nichts. Ich muss zur Toilette."

Lavender steht auf. "Komm, Hermine, ich gehe mit dir."

Hermine schiebt die Decke beiseite. Sie trägt ein langes Baumwollnachthemd mit langen Ärmeln. Sie berührt den Boden mit ihren Füßen und steht wankend auf.

Harry steht ebenfalls auf. "Ich denke, wir sollten ihr einige Cracker besorgen, oder etwas, das sie essen kann, bevor sie den Traumlosschlaftrank einnimmt. Alles andere würde sie krank machen."

"Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, wir sollen sie flohen, wenn wir etwas brauchen. Wenn Madame Pomfrey es den Hauselfen sagt, dann bringen sie es her", sagt Ron. „Ich gehe und flohe sie." Ron verlässt das Zimmer, um zum Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Harry schaut sich im Zimmer um. Er nimmt den Stuhl von Hermines Schreibtisch und bearbeitet ihn. Binnen weniger Minuten verwandelt er sich in einen bequemen, gut gepolsterten Stuhl.

Parvati nickt zustimmend. "Der sollte gut sein, für jeden, der bei ihr sitzen wird. Warum machen wir nicht einen Plan für den Rest des Tages und die Nacht? Wir vier können uns abwechseln. So würde jeder von uns etwas Schlaf bekommen."

„Gute Idee, Parvati", sagt Lavender. Harry nickt.

"Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass sie versuchen wird, morgen zum Unterricht zu gehen?", fragt Parvati.

"Nein, sie wird mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley den Anwalt aufsuchen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie bis zur Beerdigung etwas machen wird", sagt Harry.

Ron kommt mit einer Schüssel voller Cracker zurück. „Madame Pomfrey hatte sie schon hochgeschickt."

Hermine und Lavender kommen zurück. Hermine steigt wieder ins Bett. Sie zieht Krummbein auf ihren Schoß und knuddelt ihre Katze. Ron ergreift das Glas Wasser und hält es ihr hin. Hermine nimmt das Glas und trinkt es aus. Harry nimmt einen Cracker und gibt ihn Hermine, die ihn gehorsam isst.

"Wie geht es Mary Ellen?"

"Ich habe gefragt als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen bin", sagt Ron. „Sie schläft tief und fest. Sarah und Jeremy wechseln sich darin ab, bei ihr zu sitzen."

Hermine isst einen weiteren Cracker. „Ok Leute. Ich nehme jetzt den Traumlosschlaftrank. Morgen wird schrecklich werden, also werde ich lieber schlafen, auch wenn es mitten am Tag ist."

Ron nimmt den Korken von dem Fläschchen und gibt es ihr. Hermine trinkt den Inhalt aus und spült mit Wasser nach. Sie vergräbt sich wieder unter den Decken und Harry mummelt sie ein.

Ihre Augen tränen und ihre Stimme klingt weinerlich. „Danke euch allen, dass ihr hier seid. Es hilft. Es hilft wirklich."

"Wir werden da sein, Hermine. Schlaf einfach ein bisschen", sagt Harry.

Hermine schließt ihre Augen.

Es ist alles meine Schuld.

tbc

_

* * *

Ich verteile ein Runde Taschentücher…_

_Fandet ihr Ron auch so erwachsen wie ich?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr durch Severus, wer die Ermordungen vollzogen hat und was die Lehrer vorhaben._


	11. Kapitel 11

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine beiden Betaleserinnen für dieses Kapitel. Julikate, ich wünsche Dir viel, viel Erfolg bei Deiner Bachelorarbeit! Und Mawi, herzlich Willkommen und ich freu mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit!_

_Am Ende des Kapitels findet Ihr noch ein paar Anmerkungen von mir zu dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

_**11. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 20. Oktober 1997, Teil 1**

Severus stand mit den anderen Todessern im Kreis. Bei diesem Anlass war er für die Silbermaske, die seine Gesichtszüge verdeckte, und die schweren Umhänge dankbar. Es war nach Mitternacht und die Temperatur merklich gesunken. Mehrere Stunden auf der Stelle zu stehen und einem Größenwahnsinnigen bei seinem leeren Gerede zuzuhören, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn warm zu halten. Auch konnte er seinen Zauberstab nicht herausholen, um einen Wärmezauber auszusprechen, ohne dass es jemand als feindliche Geste interpretiert hätte. Er war dankbar, dass er heute Morgen die Gelegenheit zu schlafen genutzt hatte, nachdem Kelly gegangen war. Er war müde und hungrig, lediglich seine Selbstdisziplin und sein Sinn für Selbsterhaltung hielten ihn auf den Beinen.

Der Zirkel war heute Nacht ziemlich groß. Mindestens vierzig Todesser waren anwesend. Voldemort stand in der Mitte des Zirkels. Er sprach mit großer Lebhaftigkeit und bewegte seine Arme, um wichtige Punkte seiner Rede über die Rassenreinheit zu betonen. Seit Stunden war der Dunkle Lord damit zugange, sein Todesserteam für den Schlag gegen die Muggelbedrohung zu loben. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange nahmen eine Reihe heroischer Posen ein, sich aalend in Voldemorts Lobpreisung für sie als Anführer des Angriffsteams.

Muggelbedrohung. Fünf Familien. Ein Rentner und acht Muggeleltern mittleren Alters, mit absolut keiner Verteidigungsmöglichkeit. Ein Teenager und ein siebenjähriger Junge. Oh und wie Bellatrix vorher geprahlt hatte, zwei Hunde und ein Aquarium. Ein großer Todessersieg gegen die Muggelbedrohung. Nur ein sich selbst täuschender Verrückter wie Voldemort konnte es auf diese Weise sehen. Nur eine Psychopathin wie Bellatrix würde sich dessen rühmen.

Sie genoss es, die Details mit allen zu teilen. Voldemort hatte angeordnet, die fünf Familien binnen einer Zeitspanne von vier Stunden, von Mitternacht bis vier Uhr morgens, hinzurichten. Eine Familie lebte in Edinburgh, drei in London und eine in Birmingham. Die Grangers waren die ersten Opfer, was in dieser Hinsicht wohl Glück für sie gewesen sein mochte. Da es einen straffen Zeitplan gab, blieb keine Zeit, um sie zu foltern. Ein schneller Avada Kedavra für beide Zahnärzte, das Dunkle Mal über ihrem Haus errichtet, und Bella und ihre Gefolgsleute zogen weiter. Die letzte Familie war Mathew McAllisters geschiedene Mutter in Edinburgh. Und da war noch Zeit gewesen. Der Familienhund wurde gequält, die Mutter von der Gruppe vergewaltigt und unsagbar gefoltert, noch mehr Spaß mit Crucios bis sie kurz vor dem Ende stand. Das Avada, um sie endgültig zu töten, das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen, und Bella und ihre Gruppe waren in die Nockturngasse appariert, um zu feiern.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Severus einen leeren Magen hatte. Es hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu übergeben.

Severus war sich sicher, dass Lucius zwei Plätze weiter von ihm stand. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, Lucius von dem Besuch des Avalon zu erzählen, wenn Voldemort geendet hatte. Er hätte es nie erwartet, aber als Severus sich die Vorkommnisse des gestrigen Abends vor Augen führte, erschien ihm der Name Avalon äußerst vielversprechend. Es könnte ein magischer Zufluchtsort für seine Schüler werden, um vor diesem Wahnsinn sicher zu sein. Draco würde auf jeden Fall gehen. Er hoffte, Granger würde es ihm gleich tun.

Trotz des Mordes an ihren Eltern oder gerade deswegen wäre es das Beste. Granger wäre von all dem hier weg. Severus glaubte nicht, dass sie impulsiv genug wäre, um Rache zu üben, aber ihre zwei idiotischen Freunde ganz bestimmt. Harry Potter hatte gegen Bellatrix damals beim Kampf im Zaubereiministerium nicht gerade gut ausgesehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Potter es in sich hatte, so grausam rücksichtslos zu sein, wie er es hätte sein müssen, um Bellatrix in einem Duell besiegen zu können. Sie besaß keinen Sinn für Ehre. Sie würde alles tun was notwendig war, die dunkelsten Waffen in ihrem Repertoire gebrauchen, um zu gewinnen. Eine Frau, die die Macht besaß, ihren Mann dazu zu bringen, ein Opfer zu vergewaltigen und so grausam in ihrer Gegenwart zu foltern, war keine Person, mit der man spaßen sollte.

Severus wünschte sich erneut, Voldemort würde endlich zum Ende kommen. Dann könnte er nach Hause gehen, Dumbledore seinen Bericht geben und zu Bett gehen. Traumloser Schlaf wäre für heute Nacht eine gute Wahl, wäre da nicht der Aspekt, dass er nicht später als sieben Uhr morgens wieder aufstehen musste, um seinen Unterricht heute abzuhalten. Wenigstens würden es nur erste und zweite Jahrgänge sein. Er könnte den Unterrichtsplan auch sehr arbeitsreich gestalten, sollte er zu müde sein, um konzentriert zu bleiben. Verdammt. Heute müsste er Gryffindor und Slytherin im ersten Jahrgang unterrichten. Mary Ellen Whitcomb wird wohl nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Er würde sehr aufmerksam sein müssen, um die Gryffindors davon abzuhalten, Rache an den Slytherins zu nehmen. Severus entschied, heute noch eine Hausversammlung abzuhalten. Die Gryffindors hatten mitbekommen, wie drei ihrer Kameraden ihre Eltern verloren hatten und würden auf Rache sinnen. Die Slytherins werden die Auswirkungen zu spüren bekommen, egal ob schuldig oder nicht. Sie werden seine Unterstützung brauchen und er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie sich gegenseitig Halt gaben. Politik. Dieses verdammte Häusersystem förderte das Ganze auch noch und das war das Letzte, was diese Kinder brauchten.

Wie es aussah, kam Voldemort langsam zum Ende. Er rief Bellatrix und Rodolphus zu sich, damit sie eine weitere Runde Applaus vom Zirkel erhielten. Severus fiel in den Applaus mit ein und versuchte, dabei enthusiastisch auszusehen. Voldemort dankte seinen loyalen Todessern, versprach, dass ihnen eines Tages die Welt gehören würde; sie würden alle reichlich belohnt werden und verabschiedete alle für den Abend bis zum nächsten ruhmreichen Sieg.

Severus atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Audienz bei Voldemort heute. Sicher würde es eine diese Woche geben und er war dankbar für die Gnadenfrist. Severus setzte sich in Bewegung. Ein weiterer Todesser fiel in Gleichschritt an Severus Seite.

"Die heutige Nacht war sehr inspirierend, nicht wahr?", sagte Lucius laut genug, um von möglichen Lauschern gehört zu werden. „Es ist einige Zeit her, seit der Dunkle Lord so einen öffentlichen Angriff auf Muggelgeborene befohlen hat."

"In der Tat", antwortete Severus. "Es war auch ein öffentlicher Angriff auf Dumbledore, dem alten Narren. Ich nehme an, einige Schüler werden aufgrund dessen Hogwarts verlassen."

"Nur die, die von Anfang an nicht nach Hogwarts gehört haben, werden davon betroffen sein", um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, legte Lucius seine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Unsere Welt wird der Reinheit einen Schritt näher sein, um die wir uns all die Jahre bemüht haben."

"Unter der Führung des Dunklen Lords wird dieser Tag hoffentlich bald kommen."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die meisten Todesser bereits disappariert. Severus und Lucius standen in erheblichen Abstand zu den noch Anwesenden.

"Die Zukunft sieht freundlicher aus, Lucius", ergänzte Severus.

"Ich bin überaus zufrieden, das zu hören. Da die Aktivitäten wieder aufgenommen wurden, wäre vielleicht eine erneute Trainingseinheit im Duellieren eine gute Idee?", schlug Malfoy vor.

"Ich denke, nächsten Sonntag habe ich Zeit."

"Dann werden Narzissa und ich dich zum Abendessen erwarten."

Die zwei Männer verschwanden unter dem Mond.

* * *

Severus schmiss seinen Todesserumhang und seine Maske auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Dann warf er Pulver in den Kamin und trat hinein. Er rief „Büro des Direktors" und stieg aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, zusammen mit McGonagall und Lupin, von denen jeder auf einem der drei Stühle saß, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Severus setzte sich auf den Dritten. Dumbledores Schreibtisch war überfüllt mit Papieren. Offenbar hatten die Eulen viel damit zu tun, Nachrichten zu übermitteln.

"Ich bin ziemlich ausgehungert, Albus. Könnte ich bei den Hauselfen etwas zu essen bestellen, bevor ich meinen Bericht abgebe?", seufzte Severus.

"Lass mich das machen, Severus", unterbrach ihn Minerva. „Wären ein paar Sandwichs in Ordnung?"

"Das wäre ein hervorragender Anfang. Du weißt was ich mag, Minerva. Ich werde deinem Urteilsvermögen trauen."

Sie lächelte Severus an und erhob sich, um zum Kamin zu gehen und die Bestellung aufzugeben. Remus bot Severus eine Tasse Tee an. Severus nickte dankend.

"Was hast du uns zu erzählen, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange führten den Auftrag an. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen vier Stunden gegeben, um die Überfälle durchzuführen und ihm darüber Bericht zu erstatten. Die Grangers waren die Ersten, dann kamen die anderen zwei Familien in London, danach gingen sie nach Birmingham und beendeten das Ganze in Edinburgh. Ich nehme an, ihr habt bereits Nachricht darüber bekommen, welche Todesursache bei den Opfern vorliegt?"

"Ja, das haben wir", antwortete Remus. „Wie es aussieht, starben die ersten vier Familien durch den Avada Kedavra. Gegen Mrs. McAllister wurde unaussprechliche Grausamkeit angewendet."

"Am Ende hatte Bellatrix genug Zeit zur Verfügung, um Rodolphus und die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe zu ermutigen, der Frau Gewalt anzutun, bevor sie sie töten. Sie prahlte damit." Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Ekel. „Sie hat den krankesten Kopf eines Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist. Die Zeit in Askaban scheint es noch verschlimmert zu haben."

"Weißt du, warum genau diese Familien ausgesucht wurden, abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen Grund, dass sie Eltern von Muggelgeborenen waren?", fragte Minerva. Der Hauself erschien mit einem abgedeckten Tablett. Minerva entfernte die Abdeckung, nahm den Teller mit den Rindfleischsandwichs und stellte ihn vor Severus ab. Er gab ihr einen dankbaren Blick als er in eines hineinbiss. Er kaute, schluckte und antwortete.

"Nach dem, was der Dunkle Lord sagte, wurden die Eltern aufgrund ihres Einflusses oder Erfolges in der Muggelwelt ausgewählt. Seine Absicht ist es, Familien von Muggelgeborenen Angst zu machen, damit sie ihre Kinder von Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt fernhalten. Die Nachricht ist im Wesentlichen, wenn bekannte Muggel ihre Familien nicht vor den Todessern beschützen können, ist es das Beste für sie, sich von der magischen Welt fernzuhalten."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Riddle hat vielleicht schon Erfolg mit seinem Plan. Mit Miss Andropolous' Großeltern wurde Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie haben uns angewiesen, sie und ihren Besitz morgen mit dem Hogwarts Express zu ihnen zu bringen. Sie werden morgen nach London reisen, um ihre Angehörigen nach Griechenland für die Beerdigung zu überführen. Sie werden sie mit zurück nach Griechenland nehmen."

"Ihre Reaktion kommt nicht unerwartet", sagte Severus zwischen zwei Bissen. „Wie ist die Reaktion der anderen Familien?"

"Miss Whitcomb hat so gut wie keine Familie mehr", antwortete Minerva. „Ihre Mutter hat noch einen Bruder, aber der sitzt im Gefängnis wegen Verkauf illegaler Drogen."

Dumbledore nickte. "Wir werden Miss Whitcomb versorgen können. Einige vertrauenswürdige Familien haben sich schon gemeldet und angeboten, sie bei sich aufzunehmen, was wir in den nächsten Wochen entscheiden werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Zaubererrat dazu gebracht werden kann, uns eine zeitliche Vormundschaft zu überlassen, bis alles beschlossen ist."

"Mit Mr. McAllister ist es anders", sagte Minerva. „Er ist immer noch im Krankenflügel unter Beobachtung. Er brachte seinen Schmerz ziemlich gewalttätig zum Ausdruck. Wir haben mit seiner ältesten Schwester gesprochen und sie bat uns, ihn für ein paar Tage bei uns zu behalten. Aufgrund der extrem gewalttätigen Art des Verbrechens, ist die Polizei ziemlich tief mit involviert. Er leidet schon unter Depressionen. Ich fürchte um Mr. McAllisters geistige Gesundheit, wenn er erfährt, wie seine Mutter und sein Hund ermordet wurden."

„Was ist mit Woodville?", fragte Severus.

"Er hat noch lebende Großeltern väterlicherseits. Sie sind schon ziemlich alt und mitgenommen von dem was geschehen ist. Sie werden Woodvilles Schwester und Bruder zu sich nehmen. Was die Grangers betrifft, wurde beschlossen, dass sie an einer Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung aufgrund eines defekten Herdes gestorben sind", antwortete Dumbledore. „Damit wird es wenig Polizeieinmischung geben. Mr. Woodville hat noch mal bekräftigt, auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts bleiben zu wollen."

"Wie geht es Miss Granger?"

"Dein Traumlosschlaftrank zeigt seine Wirkung. Sie war ziemlich erschüttert durch die Nachrichten, aber sie ist eine starke junge Frau. Arthur und Molly kamen direkt nachdem sie die Nachricht gehört hatten. Arthur sagte es ihr, worüber ich sehr dankbar bin", Dumbledores Schultern sackten zusammen. „Ich glaube, für einen Tag habe ich genug Kinderherzen gebrochen." Minerva ergriff seine Hand und schenkte ihm einen sanften Blick.

"Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht, Albus. Wir werden für diese Kinder da sein, wie wir es auch für die vorhergehenden schon gewesen sind", riet Minerva.

"Wir teilen schon zu viele dieser Erinnerungen, Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Miss Granger hat gute Freunde. Sie passen auf sie im Gryffindorturm auf, auch während wir hier sprechen. Ich glaube, ein Auge wird zugedrückt, dass zwei junge Männer die Regeln übertreten und vor der Tür des Mädchenschlafzimmers des Siebten Jahrganges Wache halten."

"Zumindest für heute Nacht", antwortete Minerva.

"Albus, du musst mit Potter und Weasley sprechen. Sie dürfen nicht auf Rache sinnen. Das kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden", betonte Severus.

"Ich stimme dem zu, Sohn. Wir werden uns morgen mit ihnen treffen, um das zu besprechen." Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Wir haben Änderungen an dem regulären Unterrichtsplan morgen vorgenommen. Alles ist so verwirrt mit den Schülern, Familien und der Lehrkörperschaft, die mit all dem fertig werden müssen. Ich habe den regulären Unterricht gestrichen. Morgen früh wird das Frühstück in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser serviert werden und danach wird es ein Haustreffen geben. Ich weiß, dass unsere Slytherins die Unterstützung ihres Hauslehrers dringend benötigen." Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf respektvoll in Severus Richtung. Severus nickt zustimmend.

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona und ich werden sehr mit den Arrangements für unsere fünf betroffenen Schüler beschäftigt sein. Hagrid wird Verantwortung für den ersten und zweiten Jahrgang übernehmen, mit der Unterstützung unserer Auszubildenden entsprechend dem aktuellen Dienstplan. Er hat einen bunt gemischten Streichelzoo aus magischen und nichtmagischen Tieren zusammengeführt, um sie abzulenken. Professor Sinistra, Trelawney und Binns übernehmen die dritten, vierten und fünften Jahrgänge. Sie planen einen akademischen Wettstreit und Spiele für sie. Severus, ich hatte gehofft, dass du mit Vector und Bill Weasley die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge übernimmst. Ein Tag intensiven Trainings in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und des Duellierens wird ihnen vielleicht dabei helfen, mit ihrer übermäßigen Energie und ihren Gefühlen klarzukommen."

Severus hob seine Augenbraue in Überraschung. „Natürlich, Albus. Ich werde diese Abwechslung durch und durch genießen. Aber wo ist unser hochgeschätzter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Albus, Minerva und Remus wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke. Dumbledore antwortete, „Professor DaVinci ist im Krankenflügel. Er hatte eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem Zentaur im Verbotenen Wald. Madam Pomfrey ist dabei, ihm seine Knochen im linken Bein wieder wachsen zu lassen."

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen mit Nachdruck und schüttelte seinen Kopf in Abscheu.

"Ich glaube, jeder von uns sehnt sich nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf. Frühstück wird es um acht Uhr früh geben. Deswegen schlage ich vor, wir versuchen bis dahin noch ein wenig zu schlafen", wies Dumbledore an. „Remus, vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung den Tag über. Deine Kontakte zur Muggelpolizei waren unschätzbar."

"Gern geschehen, Albus. Ich werde mich auf dem Laufenden halten und morgen in London und Edinburgh sein. Wird es ein Ordenstreffen morgen Abend geben?", fragte Remus.

"Ich denke, dass ist angebracht. Es ist eine Gelegenheit, uns auszutauschen", antwortete Dumbledore.

Es wurde sich verabschiedet und die vier gingen in ihre Quartiere für die Nacht. In seinem grauen Nachtgewand betrachtete Severus den Traumlosschlaftrank für einen Moment. Er widerstand der Versuchung, drehte sich um und schloss seine Augen.

_tbc_

* * *

_Hypnobarb hat im 11. Kapitel damals folgendes geschrieben:_

"This is an SS/HG fiction, but their relationship evolves slowly. There's a lot that happens to each of them along the way before they grow into it…

Yes, Chapter 10 was intended to make the reader cry. As an author, I did my job properly if your heart broke along with Hermione, Mary Ellen, and Matt. Their grief is profound and their lives will never be the same…

I've also gotten feedback that I may have gone into too much background detail in the first few chapters. As I've reread them, I think that criticism is right on target. I probably did it more for my need to establish the characters and the setting than what the readers needed."

_Übersetzt schrieb sie:_

„Dies ist eine SS/HG Geschichte, aber ihre Beziehung entwickelt sich langsam. Beiden steht noch einiges bevor, bevor sie richtig zu einander finden…

Ja, Kapitel 10 sollte den Leser zum Weinen bringen. Als ein Autor habe ich meine Arbeit erfolgreich durchgeführt, wenn Eure Herzen zusammen mit Hermine, Mary Ellen und Matt gebrochen sind. Ihr Kummer sitzt tief und ihr Leben wird nie mehr so sein, wie es mal war…

Ich habe auch Feedback erhalten, dass ich in den ersten Kapiteln zu viel Hintergrundinformationen eingebaut habe. Ich habe sie erneut gelesen, ich denke, die Kritik ist angebracht. Ich tat dies wahrscheinlich mehr für mich, um die Charaktere und das Umfeld zu festigen, als das es der Leser benötigte."

_Ich hoffe, damit sind ein paar Fragen und Anmerkungen, die in einigen Reviews auftauchten, geklärt. Ergänzen möchte ich noch folgendes: _

_Das englische Original umfasst im Moment 55 Kapitel. Insgesamt hat Hypnobarb um die 90 Kapitel geplant. Es ist also eine Geschichte, die Romanlänge besitzt._

_Die Geschichte ist außerdem in realistischer Zeit geschrieben. Jedes Kapitel beginnt mit einem Datum. Und wie Ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, werden keine Sprünge von drei Monaten gemacht, sondern höchstens von ein paar Tagen. Deswegen dauert auch die Annährung zwischen Severus und Hermine, ist aber meines Erachtens dadurch realistischer._

_So, ich hoffe Euch damit nicht erschreckt oder ganz und gar abgeschreckt zu haben. Ich freue mich wie eine Schneekönigin, wenn Ihr weiter mit dabei bleiben würdet._

_Das nächste Kapitel gibt es am Donnerstag. Vielleicht auch früher, bei ein paar Reviews mehr… Würde mich freuen!_

_Und, was meint Ihr?_


	12. Kapitel 12

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Vielen lieben Dank für Eure superlieben Reviews. War ehrlich gerührt. Ihr seid die besten. Und dafür gibt es heute schon das nächste Kapitel! Es ist das längste bisher._

_Heute wird es sehr sportlich. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt beim Lesen nicht aus der Puste, so wie ich teilweise…. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**12. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 20. Oktober 1997, Teil 2**

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh, begleitet von dem Frühstück in seinem Haus im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Später, als Severus über die Geschehnisse des Tages nachdachte, entschied er, dass es von Dumbledore eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, die Häuser für den Morgen zu trennen. Mehrere seiner Schüler hatten sich bereits über Attacken, die sie von anderen Schülern am Sonntag erlitten hatten, besonders von den Gryffindors, beschwert. Severus gab ihnen die Möglichkeit, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen und konfrontierte sie dann mit der Realität dieser Situation. Er verdeutlichte, dass es klare Anhaltspunkte gäbe, dass Todesser in die Ermoderung der Familien verwickelt waren, ungeachtet der politischen Neigungen einiger Slytherins und deren Familien; fünf ihrer Klassenkameraden waren jetzt Waisen. Severus wiederholte, dass die Gryffindors über die Angriffe sehr erschüttert waren, und für gewöhnlich stellten die Gryffindors alle Slytherins auf eine Ebene. „Behaltet eure Würde, egal wie sie sich euch gegenüber verhalten werden. Sonst würde es zu einem Echo der Vergeltung kommen und darin enden, dass sich drei Häuser gegen eines zusammenschließen. Drei gegen einen ist eine Torheit und Slytherins sind keine Narren."

Severus wies sie weiter an, über die Politik in Hogwarts bezüglich ihres Verhaltens und die Langzeitauswirkung von dem, was sie jetzt tun würden, nachzudenken. In typischer Slytherinart schlug er vor, seine Schüler sollten den Opfern in Wort und Tat Respekt zollen. „Einfühlungsvermögen zu zeigen ist keine Schwäche, wenn man sie zur richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort zeigt. Es kostet euch wenig, kann aber ein nützliches Bündnis für später geben und eure Feinde können an euch nichts kritisieren. Es ist zu eurem politischen Vorteil, die Opfer mit Höflichkeit und Rücksicht zu behandeln."

Glücklicherweise waren viele der Slytherins einigermaßen klug genug, um Severus' Ansicht zu verstehen. Diejenigen, die das nicht vermochten, wie Crabbe und Goyle, wurden von Malfoy und einigen der einflussreicheren Slytherins geführt, die sie in Schach halten würden.

Severus schickte seine Schüler zu ihren speziellen Klassen und fühlte dabei, dass die Schadensbegrenzung begonnen hatte.

Die speziellen Klassen begannen um neun Uhr. Severus übernahm die Leitung im speziellen Programm für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er wusste, dass der Arithmantiker und Gelehrte Alan Vector in diesem Raum nicht mehr als ein studierter Statist sein würde, aber Bill Weasley würde Eindruck machen und aufgrund seiner siebenjährigen Erfahrung als Fluchbrecher von Gringotts viel beitragen können. Als Severus die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge, die sich im Raum der Wünsche eingefunden hatten, eingehend betrachtete, bemerkte er die Gruppenbildung. Die Slytherins standen isoliert von den anderen. Malfoy stand als aktueller Anführer der Slytherins ganz vorn, seine Lakaien neben ihm. Die nächste offensichtliche Gruppe bestand aus Gryffindors. Potter und Weasley waren von ihren Freunden umgeben, Granger war natürlich nicht anwesend. Sie waren stiller als sonst. Interessant war, dass mehrere Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs in der Gruppe um Potter standen. Diese waren alle in Dumbledores Armee gewesen, den DADA Club, welchen Potter während der Herrschaft des Terrors von Umbridge in deren fünftem Schuljahr gegründet hatte. Severus würde bei der Auswahl der Duellpartner sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.

Severus stellte der Gruppe Bill Weasley vor. Er schnaubte, als er die sehr wohl vorhersehbare Reaktion des weiblichen Teils der Schülerschaft auf den attraktiven jungen Mann sah. Hormone würden heute Nacht verrückt spielen. Er bemerkte wie Freunde von Ron Weasley ihn mit dem Ellenbogen boxten und mit seinem älteren Bruder als Professor für einen Tag aufzogen.

Professor Snape ging zu einer großen Holztruhe, die auf einem Tisch im vorderen Teil des Raumes stand. Er öffnete die Truhe und entnahm ihr ein blaues Abzeichen, ähnlich dem Hogwartswappen. Severus hielt es hoch, damit es alle Schüler sehen konnten, und begann mit der Stunde.

"Das ist ein Duellierabzeichen." Severus, wie immer ein Meister im Beeinflussen einer Menge, hielt seine Stimme tief und beherrscht. Im Raum wurde es mit einem Mal still. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass die meisten von euch niemals die Möglichkeit hatten, eines zu tragen. Ein Duellierabzeichen ist Bestandteil der klassischen Zaubererduell-Tradition. Es ist eine Trainingshilfe, dass den Übenden gestattet, sich zu duellieren, ohne dem Partner bleibende Schäden zuzufügen. Das Duellierabzeichen wird mittels eines Zauberspruches und durch das Antippen der Abzeichen durch den Zauberstab des Gegners aktiviert. Es funktioniert, wenn die Duellierpartner zugestimmt haben, dass es funktionieren soll und wird auch nur zwischen den beiden funktionieren. Einmal aktiviert, könnten Duellierpartner mit den gleichen Abzeichen sich auch unverzeihliche Sprüche entgegen feuern, ohne verletzt zu werden. Das Abzeichen produziert zum einen Schutzschilde gegen die Zaubersprüche und zum anderen schwächt es sie ab, um Verletzungen vorzubeugen. Das Abzeichen errechnet die Treffer, inklusive der Art des Zauberspruches als auch den Grad der Verletzung, die durch den Spruch verursacht hätte werden können. Jeder von euch wird sich ein Abzeichen nehmen und es anstecken. Professor Vector, Mr. Weasley und ich werden ihnen Partner zuweisen. Danach werden wir mit dem Training beginnen."

Severus trat zurück und rief Vector und Weasley zu sich. Die drei diskutierten die Paarungen und gingen durch die Gruppe, um die Abzeichen zu verteilen. Partner wurden zugeteilt innerhalb der Häuser, Freunde wurden zusammengetan, um einen Konflikt zwischen den Häusern während des Trainings zu vermeiden.

Bill Weasley übernahm die Leitung des Trainings, zum großen Vergnügen der weiblichen Anwesenden. Er führte die Übungen geschickt vor und beriet die Schüler, als sie das Werfen von Sprüchen und das sich selbst Schützen übten. Aufgrund seiner Erfahrung aus Ägypten, zeigte er ihnen einige Fluchabwehrsprüche, die er gelernt oder für seinen eigenen Gebrauch verfeinert hatte. Der charismatische junge Mann behielt die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse bis zur Mittagspause für sich. Bill stand im vorderen Teil des Raumes und sprach zur Klasse.

"Heute Morgen habt ihr die Standardangriffe und Standardabwehrbewegungen geübt. Heute Nachmittag werden wir unser Training nach draußen verlagern. Die meisten formellen Duelle erfolgen im Freien. Es gibt nur wenige Gebäude, die groß genug sind, um darin realistische Duelle durchzuführen, geschweige denn im Verlauf nicht zerstört zu werden. Professor Snape, Professor Vector und ich werden Schutzschilde rund um das Quidditchfeld errichten. Wir erwarten euch nach dem Mittagessen dort. Es ist kühl draußen, deshalb zieht euch bitte Jacken und mehrere Schichten an, welche ihr wiederum ausziehen könnt, wenn es euch vom Herumrennen zu warm wird. Esst nicht zu schwer, wenn ihr nicht geneigt seid, euch zu übergeben, sobald es körperlich etwas anstrengender wird." Weasley lächelte die Schüler charmant an. „Die Klasse ist entlassen." Die Gruppe verließ den Raum in Richtung zur Großen Halle.

Bill Weasley drehte sich zu Severus herum und lachte. „Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen."

Severus schaute ihn belustigt an. „Ich bin froh, dass wir einen deiner Lebenswünsche erfüllen konnten." Er machte eine Pause. „Du hast heute Morgen sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, Bill."

"Danke, Severus. Es hat Spaß gemacht."

Vector kam zu den beiden Männern. „Sollen wir erst einmal etwas Essen gehen und dann die Banne anbringen?"

"Auf jeden Fall, Alan. Bitte, geh voran", antwortete Severus.

Um dreizehn Uhr versammelte sich der Kurs auf dem Quidditchfeld. Severus und Bill hatten den Rest der Mittagspause damit verbracht, Schutzbanne um die Errichtungen anzubringen, um sie vor fehlgeleiteten Flüchen und unvorsichtigen Schülern zu schützen. Vector verwandelte Sand vom Spielfeld in Felsblöcke und falsche Bäume, als Hindernisse und Schutzmöglichkeiten.

Professor Snape zauberte einen Spruch auf sich, damit er im Stadion gehört werden konnte.

"Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Schüler versammelten sich um die drei Lehrer.

"Heute Nachtmittag werden wir uns mit dem praktischen Duell befassen. Eure Abzeichen werden euch vor Verletzungen durch ausgesprochene Flüche bewahren, aber trotzdem alle Treffer zählen. Wenn ihr mit eurem Duelllauf mit eurem Partner fertig seid, werdet ihr Professor Vector eure Ergebnisse mitteilen." Severus fuhr fort. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, wurde ein Hindernisparcours errichtet. Der Start befindet sich an der Tribüne der Hufflepuffs." Severus wies auf zwei Felsbrocken. „Jedes Paar wird bei diesen Felsbrocken beginnen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Hindernisparcours zu durchlaufen und ihren Partner davon abzuhalten, das Ziel, die drei Bäume dort an der Tribüne der Ravenclaws, zu erreichen. Das Abhalten wird dadurch definiert, wie viele Treffer sie erzielen, um ihren Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen, was durch ihr Duellierabzeichen bestimmt wird. Sie haben fünf Minuten, um den Parcours zu durchlaufen. Es ist kein Wettrennen. Wenn sie ihren Partner nur überholen, aber keine Punkte erzielen, haben sie verloren."

"Ich werde ihre Erinnerung bezüglich ein paar wichtiger Punkte, die Mr. Weasley ihnen heute Morgen mitgeteilt hat, noch einmal auffrischen. Erstens, richten sie ihrem Gegner niemals den Rücken zu. Zweitens, es ist einfacher, einem Fluch auszuweichen als ihn zu blocken. Drittens, nehmen sie niemals an, sie hätten ihren Gegner besiegt, nur weil er auf dem Boden liegt."

"Der sechste Jahrgang wird anfangen. Hufflepuffs, bitte stellt euch mit euren Partnern in einer Reihe auf. Der Rest von euch kann auf die Tribünen gehen und zusehen. Es wird kein Johlen, Coachen, Buhen oder andere Ablenkungen vom Spielfeldrand geben. Ich erwarte von jedem Sportsgeist. Nehmen sie bitte ihre Plätze ein."

Die drei Lehrer sahen zu, wie die Schüler ihre Plätze einnahmen. Vector ging zum Ziel. Weasley und Snape überprüften die Gruppe. Severus nickte Bill zu, der seine Hand hoch hielt.

"Accio Nimbus 2000", sagte Bill. Severus Besen, welcher am Spielfeldrand lag, flog in seine Hand. Bill stieg auf und flog nach oben, den Hindernisparcours umkreisend. Severus ging zum Start. Die ersten zwei Hufflepuffs standen für den Hindernisparcours bereit. Severus nahm eine Pfeife heraus und winkte der Gruppe auf der Tribüne zu, die sofort still wurde. Er pfiff und gab mit der Hand das Startsignal. Die zwei Hufflepuffs waren auf ihrem Weg.

Eineinhalb Stunden später kam Severus zu dem Schluss, dass er noch nie so einfallslose Duelle in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten nicht besser agiert, als er es von den beiden Häusern erwartet hatte. Sie vollführten größtenteils Wettläufe, schossen Basisflüche und zauberten einfache Schutzschilde. Es gab einige „Tote", allein durch das fehlerhafte Heraufbeschwören von Schutzschilden oder körperlicher Unfähigkeit, den Flüchen auszuweichen. Gryffindor machte es besser, vor allem die Jungen. Wenigstens waren unter ihnen einige Athleten. Slytherin enttäuschte ihn. Severus hatte mehr Geschick erwartet, mehr Duellerfahrung von den Schülern, die mit den Reinbluttraditionen aufwuchsen. Er sah wenig von der Eleganz, die er sich von seinem eigenen Haus erhofft hatte. Wieder einmal beklagte Severus Dumbledores Unfähigkeit, einen guten VgdDK-Lehrer zu finden. Bill Weasley hatte gute Arbeit mit seinen Anweisungen aus der Luft geleistet, aber das Basiswissen zum Duellieren war achtzig Prozent der Schüler eindeutig unbekannt.

Nachdem die Sechstklässler fertig waren, rief Professor Snape eine Pause aus. Hauselfen verteilten Trinkwasser an die Teilnehmer. Vector blieb auf seinem Posten und zählte die Ergebnisse. Snape und Weasley gingen durch den Hindernisparcours und tauschten ihre Eindrücke aus. Sie waren sich einig fortzufahren und den siebten Jahrgang den Hindernisparcours durchführen zu lassen. Zum Schluss würden sie den Schülern ein richtiges Duell vorführen. Nach einer Diskussion über die Kandidaten entschieden sie sich, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zurückzuhalten. Dass bedeutete, ihre Partner, Blaise Zabini und Ron Weasley, als Team zusammenzuführen.

Nach der zehnminütigen Pause wurden die Siebtklässler auf ihre Plätze gerufen und der sechste Jahrgang ging auf die Tribünen. Bill Weasley stand dieses Mal an der Startlinie und Snape flog über den Hindernisparcours. Hufflepuff war als erstes an der Reihe und zeigte erneut begrenzte Duellierfähigkeiten, mit Ausnahme ein paar weniger, die zu Dumbledores Armee gehört hatten. Ravenclaw zeigte das gleiche Niveau an Fähigkeiten. Interessant wurde es, als die Gryffindors das Spielfeld betraten. Die natürliche Athletik einiger Mädchen und Jungen verdeutlichten das Duellieren, wie es Snape erwartete. Griffe und Kniffe sowie Finten wurden gezeigt und die geschossenen Flüche waren viel kreativer. Das Zielen hätte besser sein können. Wären die Schutzbanne um das Spielfeld nicht vorhanden gewesen, hätte das Stadion ziemlichen Schaden durch die Flüche genommen. Als die Slytherins des siebten Jahrganges den Parcours bewältigten, war Snape stolz auf sein Haus. Merkwürdiger Weise schienen auch Crabbe und Goyle alles verstanden zu haben. Aufgrund ihrer Größe ähnelten sie zwar eher Nilpferden beim Ballett, aber sie schossen starke Flüche auf einander ab und brachten es fertig, den meisten auszuweichen und relativ wenig getroffen zu werden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Potter und Weasley sowie Malfoy und Zabini wütend, weil ihnen ohne Erklärung ihre Duelle verwehrt wurden. Snape und Weasley schlossen zu den vier jungen Männern auf und erklärten ihnen ihren Plan.

"Ihr vier habt durchweg ein höheres Niveau an Fähigkeiten bezüglich der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gezeigt als alle eure Kameraden", erklärte Professor Snape. „Wenn sie ihre Landsleute beobachtet haben, müssten sie gesehen haben, dass den meisten überhaupt die Idee fehlt, was duellieren wirklich bedeutet. Mr. Weasley und ich laden sie ein, den anderen eine richtige Demonstration zu bieten." Snape schaute gezielt auf Ron Weasley. „Mr. Weasley und Mr. Zabini. Würden sie beide sich duellieren?"

Ron Weasley schaute zu Blaise Zabini. Die zwei jungen Männer grinsten.

"Ich bin dafür, Weasley", sagte Zabini. „Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

"Ich bin jederzeit bereit, dich in Grund und Boden zu hexen, Zabini", forderte Weasley heraus.

"In diesem Fall nehmen die zwei Gentlemen bitte ihre Plätze ein", schlug Bill Weasley vor.

"Mach uns stolz, Zabini", drängte Malfoy.

"Tritt ihm in den Hintern, Ron", rief Potter.

Snape flog mit seinem Besen in die Luft und nahm seine Position über dem Hindernisparcours ein. Die zwei Gegner begaben sich zum Start. Die Menge bemerkte die Änderung, Jubel und Pfeifkonzerte wurden von der Tribüne vernommen.

Bill Weasley rief zur Ruhe. Er blies in die Pfeife.

Weasley gab den ersten Fluch ab, als er rennend hinter einem Felsen hervorkam. Der athletische Zabini duckte sich und rollte sich hinter seinem Felsen hervor, kam auf seine Füße und feuerte zurück. Weasley wich einem, wie es aussah, Trennungszauber aus und Zabini nutzte die Möglichkeit, an ihm vorbei zu laufen. Sofort war Ron zurück auf seinen Füßen und schleuderte einen Tarantallegra, welcher Zabini an der Schulter traf und von dem Abzeichen abgefangen wurde. Jubel bei den Gryffindors. Zabini täuschte links an, kam aus einem verwandelten Busch hervor und feuerte einen erneuten Trennungszauber auf Ron. Ron drehte sich schnell nach rechts und rief ein Schutzschild genau in dem Moment herauf, bevor der Fluch ihn getroffen hätte.

Jetzt, nach der Hälfte des Parcours, lag Zabini in Führung und versteckte sich gerade hinter einer Reihe von Büschen. Während Ron dem Trennungszauber auswich, verlor er Zabini aus den Augen. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach den „Weise mir die Richtung" Zauber. Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf die Büsche. Gut zwanzig Meter Freiraum lagen zwischen Ron und Zabini, würde Ron sich vorwärts bewegen, wäre er ein einladendes Ziel für Zabini. Ron grinste als ihm eine Idee kam. Er bewegte sich an den Rand des Felsens und warf einen Flammenzauber auf die Büsche, welcher dadurch nicht durch die Abzeichen geschwächt wurde. Die Büsche gingen in Flammen auf, was Zabini aus seinem Versteck hervor trieb. Zabini antwortete mit einem Gefrierzauber, welcher Ron am Bein erwischte. Dieses Mal kam der Jubel von den Slytherins. Beide Männer waren zurück auf ihren Beinen, rannten und duckten sich. Rons lange Beine gaben ihm einen Vorteil als er zu Zabini im letzen Abschnitt des Parcours aufschloss. Zabini ging hinter dem Schutz eines Baumes in Deckung und feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Ron, wodurch dieser auf den Boden gezwungen wurde. Ron schaute an dem Baum hoch und warf einen Fluch auf einen Ast, der in Richtung Zabini nach unten flog. Zabini machte einen Sprung beiseite und landete hinter einem weiteren Baum. Ron nahm den Vorteil war, sprintete nach vorn zur Ziellinie und überschritt sie bevor Zabini zurück auf seinen Beinen war, und war somit knapp unter dem Zeitlimit von fünf Minuten.

Jubel konnte von den Gryffindors vernommen werden, gepaart mit „Weasley ist unser König" Chorrufen.

Professor Vector nahm ihnen die Abzeichen ab und zählte die Punkte. Er verkündete, „Mr. Zabini hat 21 Punkte gegen Mr. Weasley erlangt. Mr. Weasley wiederum erreichte gegen Mr. Zabini 24 Punkte. Damit ist Mr. Weasley mit drei Punkten Vorsprung der Gewinner."

Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw fielen in den Jubel mit ein.

Ron trat hervor und hielt seine Hand Zabini entgegen. „Du hast mir einen höllischen Kampf beschert, Zabini."

Zabini nahm die Hand, schüttelte sie in Erwiderung und sagte, „Genauso wie du, Weasley. Ich muss mir den Trick merken, die Landschaft in Brand zu setzen."

Severus war mit dem Duell zufrieden. Die zwei Schüler waren äußerst ebenbürtig.

Bill Weasley landete. Er und Snape verwandelten die verbrannten Büsche und Bäume wieder zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Verfassung. Als die Aufgabe beendet war, gingen die beiden Männer zurück zur Startlinie zu Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, die beide bereits die Ausgangsposition hinter den Felsen eingenommen hatten und begierig darauf warteten, dass es endlich losging. Die Menge jubelte ermunternd, damit der verbissene Kampf endlich begann.

Grinsend, mit seinen Händen in den Hüften gestemmt dastehend, schaute Bill zu Severus. Professor Snape signalisierte Malfoy und Potter zu ihnen zukommen, dann verschränkte er seine Arme und wartete, den Zauberstab lose zwischen den Fingern haltend. Die zwei jungen Männer verließen widerstrebend ihre Startposition und stellten sich vor ihre Lehrer.

"Gentlemen, wir haben für Sie beide etwas anderes im Sinn. Wenn Sie einer Herausforderung gewachsenen sind…", sprach Severus gedehnt. In diesem Moment richtete sich Bill Weasley auf und nahm die traditionelle Herausforderungspose ein: Kopf gerade, Schultern gestrafft, Arme ausgestreckt am Körper. Er schaute zu Malfoy, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und sagte, „Mr. Malfoy, ich fordere sie zu einem Duell heraus."

Malfoy war in diesem Moment überrascht, erwiderte aber die Aufforderung, in dem er dieselbe Körperhaltung einnahm wie Bill Weasley sie bereits hatte, und die traditionelle Antwort, „Mr. Weasley, ich nehme ihre Herausforderung an" gab.

Das wiederum überraschte Harry und freute ihn dann. Er drehte sich um, schaute zu Professor Snape, der seinen Kopf neigte. Harry übernahm die Führung, stellte sich gerade hin und schaute zu Professor Snape. Er verbeugte sich wie Bill es getan hatte und sprach zu seinem Lehrer. „Professor Snape, ich fordere sie zu einem Duell heraus."

Snape richtete sich sofort gerade auf und gab die formelle Antwort, "Mr. Potter, ich nehme ihre Herausforderung an."

Bill Weasley zauberte eine Galeone für einen Münzwurf hervor und entschied sich für Kopf, womit er die Entscheidung gewann. Draco Malfoy und Bill Weasley würden sich als erste duellieren. Es wurde vereinbart, dass Potter das Startsignal geben würde, während Professor Snape den Parcours auf seinem Besen überwachte. Nachdem sie die Abzeichen angebracht hatten, nahmen Draco und Bill ihre Startposition im Parcours ein. Auf drei blies Potter in die Pfeife und das Duell begann.

Bill schleuderte den ersten Fluch und traf ein Stück von Dracos Felsen. Draco war schon beiseite gegangen und warf einen Gefrierzauber hinter sich, wodurch er den sandigen Boden mit einer Eisschicht überzog. Bill bemerkte es und sprintete los, um über das Eis zu schlittern. Er zauberte ein Schutzschild vor sich und rutsche so über den glatten Boden in Richtung Büsche, hinter denen er sich verstecken konnte. Draco schleuderte einen Wärmezauber, der am Schutzschild abprallte, den Eisboden traf und diesen sofort zum Schmelzen brachte. Bill stolperte über den nassen Boden, wurde aber immer noch von dem Schild geschützt. Er murmelte einen Fluch und vollführte einige originelle Handbewegungen, wodurch nasse Sandbälle sich erhoben und in Dracos Richtung flogen. Draco rannte los und errichtete ein Schutzschild hinter sich, allerdings zu spät, denn drei der Sandbälle trafen ihn am Hinterkopf und an den Schulterblättern.

Jubel kam von den Gryffindors zusammen mit Stöhnen von den Slytherins.

Die Sandbälle, die Draco zu Boden gezwungen hatten, gaben Bill Zeit, sich wieder zu erheben und das Gröbste an nassem Sand von sich abzuschütteln. Dann warf er einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch in Dracos Richtung, welcher sich wegrollte, um ihm zu entkommen. Beide Männer waren wieder auf ihren Beinen und rannten, feuerten und wichen Flüchen aus. Nach der Hälfte des Parcours suchten beide hinter Bäumen Schutz, um zu Atem zu kommen. Bill startete als erster und wich dem Feuer von Draco aus, welches an einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild abprallte, das Bill heraufbeschworen hatte, als er hinter dem Baum war. Der Lähmungsfluch prallte ab und ging zurück zu Draco, der sich unter ihm duckte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und feuerte erneut einen hellblauen Lähmungsfluch zurück zu Bill, der es nicht rechtzeitig hinter einen anderen Felsen schaffte, um auszuweichen.

Jubel kam von der Slytherintribüne.

Jetzt kamen beide Männer in das letzte Viertel des Parcours. Die Baumgruppe, an der Ron Weasley zu Blaise Zabini aufgeschlossen hatte, lag vor ihnen. Bill machte einen Sprung und rollte sich zu Seite, um einem Lähmungszauber auszuweichen, der in seine Richtung abgegeben wurde, und gab Draco damit die Möglichkeit, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Bill feuerte einen Bauchkrämpfefluch auf Draco, der knapp an ihm vorbei ging und ihn hinter einen Baum brachte. Draco ergriff einen Baumstamm und schwang herum, in der Absicht, hinter diesem hervor zu rennen und einen Wall an Lähmungszaubern auf Bill zu schleudern, als sein Fuß sich in einer Wurzel, die aus dem Sand hervortrat, verfing. Er fiel hin und verdrehte dabei sein Bein. Er spürte einen Ruck in seinem Knie, gefolgt von einem reißenden Gefühl und qualvollem Schmerz. Draco schrie auf, als er auf dem Boden aufkam.

Bill, der sich gerade in eine kniende Position gebracht hatte und seinen Zauberstab für den nächsten Fluch bereit hielt, erhob sich und rannte zu Draco, der weiß vor Schmerz war und mühsam versuchte, sein Bein nicht zu bewegen. Professor Snape landete seinen Besen und rannte zu ihnen herüber. Als Severus sie erreichte, hatte Bill die Wurzel bereits zerfallen lassen, um Dracos Fuß zu befreien. Severus fiel neben Draco auf seine Knie und sprach einen kurzen Diagnosezauber.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", jammerte Draco. „Es ist mein verdammtes Knie."

"Stillhalten", sagte Severus. Bill beugte sich über ihn und las die Zeichen über Dracos Knie.

"Gerissener Gelenkknorpel. Wie es aussieht, ist seine Kniescheibe herausgesprungen", sagte Bill.

"Wir können das hier nicht behandeln", eröffnete Severus. „Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Oh Scheiße", stöhnte Draco. "Ich bekomme endlich die Möglichkeit, einem Weasley eine Abreibung zu verpassen und verletze mir mein Knie."

Bill und Severus schauten sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Ich schulde dir eine Revanche, Draco", gluckste Bill, „aber jetzt werde ich deine Freunde beauftragen, dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

"Auf keinen Fall", grunzte Draco, als er sich selbst in eine sitzende Position brachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, ich würde mir entgehen lassen, wie Professor Snape Potter zu Toilettenpapier verarbeitet?"

"Sie täten gut daran, etwas weniger vulgär zu sein", höhnte Snape.

"Ich habe Schmerzen und weiß deshalb nicht, was ich sage", grinste Draco.

"Ich könnte das für sie wahr machen", erwiderte Severus.

Bevor der verbale Schlagabtausch jedoch weitergehen konnte, kam eine Gruppe von Slytherins mit Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle und Bulstrode angerannt.

"Meine Güte, Draco", sagte Goyle, der ernsthaft besorgt aussah, "du bist verletzt."

"Danke, Goyle", murmelte Draco zu sich selbst, "treffend erkannt."

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Malfoy", befahl Millicent Bulstrode, "wir werden dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Er hat einen gerissenen Gelenkknorpel in seinem linken Knie und seine Kniescheibe ist herausgesprungen", erklärte Professor Snape. „Ich werde eine Polsterung um sein Knie zaubern und in der Position einfrieren. Miss Bulstrode, ihre Fähigkeit im Umgang mit Schwebezaubern ist die beste unter ihren Mitschülern, deshalb übertrage ich ihnen die Verantwortung für die Schwebebewegung. Die übrigen drei werden aufpassen, dass Mr. Malfoy sich auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel nicht stößt."

"Sir, ich würde wirklich gern noch ihr Duell mit Mr. Potter ansehen", protestierte Draco. „Der Zauber hält den Schmerz in Grenzen und mein Bein ist unbeweglich. Im Ernst, Professor, ich kann noch zehn Minuten durchhalten."

"Das ist eine schlechte Idee", sagte Bill. Er schaute die Slytherins an und gab Anweisungen. „Je länger sie warten, umso größer ist die Gefahr einer dauerhaften Schädigung des Knies, und das ist es nicht wert, einem Duell zuzusehen. Du musst dich auf die Berichte deiner Klassenkameraden verlassen. Sie vier werden ihn sofort direkt in den Krankenflügel bringen, ohne Umwege."

"Ja, Professor Weasley", sagte Crabbe.

Bill empfand es nicht als notwendig, ihn zu korrigieren.

Bulstrode sprach den Mobilicorpus und Draco erhob sich in eine aufrechte Position.

"Fühlt es sich aufrecht besser an oder auf dem Rücken?", fragte Bulstrode.

Es war offensichtlich, dass nur die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape Draco davon abhielt, eine schmutzige Antwort zu geben, was die Männer der Gruppe schmunzeln ließ.

"Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy wird es besser gehen, wenn er auf seinem Rücken liegt", schlug Severus mit einem Grinsen vor.

"Auf dem Rücken ist es besser", murmelte Draco und wurde ärgerlich, dass er nicht seinen Willen bekam, für das Duell zwischen Potter und Snape bleiben zu können.

"Bringen sie ihn weg", befahl Bill.

Millicent Bulstrode lies Draco vor sich her schweben. Die anderen drei formten eine Schutzwand um Draco und die fünf gingen vom Quidditchfeld.

Als Draco so an die Kandare genommen zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht wurde, applaudierte die Menge, jubelte und rief Unterstützungen. Alle Häuser waren dieses Mal vereint in ihrer Vorführung von sportlicher Fairness in Verbindung mit dem verletzten Duellanten. Bill und Severus waren einer Meinung, dass Draco im Duell gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er hat Kreativität, Strategie, Athletik und Fähigkeit gezeigt. Er war so gut, Bill einen wahren Kampf zu geben, was niemand mit Ausnahme von Severus erwartet hatte. Jetzt wartete die Menge darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Nach der Verletzung von Draco würden Professor Snape und Harry Potter ihr Duell durchführen?

Harry hatte sich zurückgehalten, während die Verletzung von Draco behandelt wurde, daran denkend, dass er sicher nicht seinen ärgsten Feind auf sich herabblickend haben wollte, während er am Boden lag. Die zwei waren oft genug an einander geraten; fair und fies zugleich, auf und neben dem Quidditchfeld, deswegen war seine Sympathie oder Unterstützung bestimmt nicht gewollt. Als er die Gruppe von Slytherins kommen sah, um Malfoy zu helfen, nahm Harry an, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht gebraucht wurde.

Außerdem wollte er sich für das Duell mit Snape bereithalten. Er wartete geduldig. Es wurde sicherlich nicht abgesagt, nur weil Malfoy sein Knie im Duell mit Bill verletzt hatte?

Severus war zufrieden, dass Draco zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht und nicht versteckt wurde, damit er sich das nächste Duell ansehen konnte. Er nickte Bill zu und die beiden Zauberer gingen durch den Parcours, reparierten Büsche, Bäume und trockneten den nassen Sand. Die zwei gingen zu Potter am Start des Parcours zurück.

"Also, Mr. Potter, was haben sie aus dem letzten Duell gelernt?", fragte Professor Snape.

"Zum einen, meine Füße von Wurzeln fernhalten, Professor", witzelte Harry, „und zum anderen, meine Augen auf meinen Gegner zu richten, immer vorbereitet zu sein für alles und sich viel ducken."

"Ganz gut, Mr. Potter", höhnte Severus. "Ich hoffe, sie planen mir einen Kampf abzuliefern?"

"Ich versuche mein Bestes, Sir", antwortete Harry, den Köder umgehend.

Bill hielt die Schachtel mit den Duellierabzeichen hoch. Harry und der Professor wählten jeder eines aus. Professor Snape legte seine Lehrerroben ab und befestigte das Abzeichen an seinem Gehrock. Er zauberte den Rock etwas dehnbarer in den Nähten und im Stoff, damit er fürs Duellieren besser geeignet war. Die Abzeichen wurden verbunden und aktiviert, in dem jeder mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Abzeichen des Gegners tippte.

Severus hegte keinen Zweifel, dass Potter sein Bestes geben würde. Er hatte sechs Jahre der Feindseligkeit gegen seinen Lehrer angestaut und es war wahrscheinlich Potters einzige Möglichkeit, es Professor Snape heimzuzahlen, ohne dafür demütigendes Nachsitzen bis zum Abschluss zu erhalten. Wie auch immer, Severus hatte die Absicht, dem kleinen Wicht eine Lektion zu erteilen. Das einzige Mal, dass Potter Severus in einem angelehnten Duell sah, war, als dieser Idiot Lockhart einen Duellier-Club eröffnet hatte, während Potters zweitem Schuljahr. Die ganze Idee, dass er als Assistent von Lockhart während des Debakels hantierte, war absurd gewesen. Severus hätte seinen Zauberstab in zwei Hälften spalten und trotzdem Stücke von Lockhart auf der Duellierbühne verteilen können. Natürlich versicherte Severus sich selbst, über den sechs Jahren des Ärgernisses mit Potter und den sieben Jahren Wut über dessen einschüchternden Vater zu stehen. Als ein reifer Erwachsener sah Severus es nicht als nachtragendes Spiel an. Es war seine Aufgabe als Lehrer und Mitglied des Ordens, Harry Potters bedauerliches Selbst vom Hindernisparcours aufzuwischen. Wenn Potter ein wenig lernte… viel Bescheidenheit aus dieser Erfahrung lernte, wäre das auf jeden Fall zum Besseren.

"Seid ihr zwei bereit?", fragte Bill.

"Fertig, Sir", antwortete Harry.

"Soweit", antwortete Severus.

"In diesem Fall werde ich jetzt in die Luft steigen und von oben das Startsignal geben", sagte Bill und rief den Nimbus 2000. Er kletterte auf den Besen und grinste, „Seid fair, Gentlemen. Ich werde aufmerksam zusehen."

Harry lachte und Severus schnitt eine Grimasse. Die zwei trennten sich und nahmen ihre Ausgangsposition hinter den Felsen ein.

Die Zuschauer wurden still.

Der Pfiff erklang.

Harry startete als erster, einen Trennungszauber auf Severus schießend. Professor Snape duckte sich für einen sicheren Vorbeiflug und schoss einen Lähmzauber auf Harry. Harry, der gerade auf die Büsche zu rannte, zauberte einen Protego hinter sich, um seinen Rücken zu schützen, gefolgt von einer Körperklammer. Severus rollte sich zur Seite, um auch diesen vorbei zu lassen, und kam auf seine Knie, dann auf seine Füße und begann zu rennen, begleitet von Applaus von der Slytherintribüne. Er zauberte einen Entflammer und entnahm Harry die Büsche als Deckung. Dies veranlasste Harry, hinter ihnen hervor und auf offenes Terrain zu kommen. Severus schleuderte einen Kitzelspruch in seine Richtung und umklammerte damit sein linkes Bein, die unverkennbare gelborangene Farbe wurde von dem größten Teil der Menge gesehen, und brachte sie zum Lachen. Harry, ziemlich genervt als Spielzeug vom Professor herhalten zu müssen, schoss einen außergewöhnlich starken Lähmzauber, der Snapes Schildzauber durchbrach und eine Fahne am Ende der Slytherintribüne in Fetzen riss. Severus warf einige Flederwichtflüche, Harry ziemlich fies angrinsend. Harry zauberte ein Schild und die Flüche prallten harmlos ab. An diesem Punkt war Harry wütend, Flüche des ersten Jahrganges von Snape zugeworfen zu bekommen, und benutzte einen Flammenzauber, um die Büsche hinter dem Professor in Brand zu setzen, der die Hitze durch seine Stiefel aus Drachenleder spürte, als er sich duckte und zur Seite rollte.

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Harry und Severus hatten ein Drittel des Parcours hinter sich und zweimal mehr offensive und defensive Zaubersprüche zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausgesprochen als jedes andere Team, außer während des Weasley/Malfoy Duells. Severus entschied nicht mehr mit Harry zu spielen und zauberte einen Petrificus Totalus, der die Ferse von Harrys linkem Fuß traf, als er sich unter ihm duckte. Der Spruch wurde von dem Duellabzeichen absorbiert, welches den Treffer mit einem roten Glühen zählte. Harry, einundzwanzig Jahre jünger als Severus und mit den Reflexen des besten Suchers in der Gryffindormannschaft seit Generationen, rollte sich weg und kam mit einer Schnelligkeit und Grazie, die einen Turner stolz gemacht hätte, auf seine Füße und in einen sofortigen Lauf, parallel zum Professor. Die zwei wechselten Trennungszauber, einer traf Severus an der Schulter und zeigte einen starken Treffer an seinem Duellierabzeichen an. Harry bekam einen kleinen Vorsprung, wurde nur langsamer als Severus den Sand in eine Treibsandgrube verwandelte. Harry zauberte einen Gefrierzauber, die Grube ausreichend erstarren lassend, um holperig darüber zu schlittern. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Stiefel, fügte ihnen Stollen unten der Sohle für Halt an und folgte ihm mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit.

Harry und Severus waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur einige Meter von einander entfernt, als Harry "Expelliarmus" rief, für einen Moment vergaß, dass die Abzeichen die Wirkungen der Zaubersprüche zum Punkt der Ineffektivität verringerten. Severus war perplex, ein starkes Ziehen in seiner Hand zu spüren und musste seine Hand fester um seinen Zauberstab legen bis seine Knochen weiß hervortraten. Harry war zurück auf seinen Füßen und rannte den Parcours hinunter, Stupors hinter sich werfend. Severus entschied, sein Repertoire auf die Zaubersprüche herunter zu schrauben, die als starke Treffer gewertet wurden, und auf die notwendigsten Verteidigungssprüche. Potter mochte die Ziellinie als erster erreichen, aber der Sieg resultierte aus den Treffern, die vom Abzeichen gezählt wurden. Er feuerte in schneller Abfolge eine Serie von Schockern und Unterbrechern, einen nach dem anderen, dass Schild, das Harry hinter sich projiziert hatte, beschädigend. Als Antwort duckte sich Harry hinter den Bäumen, bei denen Malfoy sich verletzt hatte, und feuerte abwechselnd Flammen- und Gefrierflüche. Snape zauberte ein Schild herauf und konnte fühlen, wie es unter der Macht der Flüche schwächer wurde.

"Das sollte nicht passieren", dachte Severus. „Die Abzeichen sollten die Kraft der Sprüche verringern und Potter ist dabei, mein Schild zu durchbrechen." Severus zauberte ein weiteres Schild, um sich zu schützen, genau in dem Moment, als das erste brach. Die zwei Männer waren festgenagelt als beide mächtige Offensivsprüche nach einander warfen. Beide hatten Schilde vor sich, aber Severus konnte abwechselnd Kälte und Wärme durch das Schild hindurch dringen fühlen. Er zauberte ein drittes Schild als er merkte, wie das zweite brach.

Über sich hörte er einen Pfiff, der das Duell zum Anhalten brachte. Beide Männer erhoben sich als Bill Weasley zwischen ihnen auf dem Besen landete. Da beide sich fixierten, hatten sie die Rufe der Menge auf den Tribünen nicht gehört.

"Irgendetwas stimmt mit euren Abzeichen nicht", rief Bill. „Potters Flüche werden nicht gedämpft."

"Kein Wunder, dass ich die Wärme und Kälte durch meine Schildsprüche hindurch fühlen konnte", rief Snape. „Nehmen Sie Ihr Abzeichen ab, Potter."

Potter gehorchte, ging zu den anderen beiden hinüber. Professor Snape hielt beide Abzeichen aneinander und verglich sie.

"Schau dir die Verbrennungen an den Rändern von Potters Abzeichen an", bemerkte Severus. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen."

"Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Abzeichen versagte", kommentierte Bill als er das Abzeichen von Professor Snape nahm. Er drehte es herum und begutachtete die Rückseite. Es gab auch Zeichen von Versengung. „Wo sind die Abzeichen her?"

"Standard von Ollivander", antwortete Severus.

"Er macht die besten", murmelte Bill.

"Potter", fragte Professor Snape, "haben Sie Wärme oder ein Brennen von dem Abzeichen gemerkt?"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Potter, "aber ich wusste nicht, dass es ungewöhnlich ist. Es begann heiß zu werden als wir fast bei der Hälfte des Parcours waren."

"Ich frage mich...", sagte Severus abwesend. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Abzeichen ausbrannte, aber Potter ließ auch viel Energie durch das Abzeichen fließen und es wurde noch gesteigert durch die Kraft der Zaubersprüche, die Severus ausgesprochen hatte. „Wir sollten ein neues Set Abzeichen nehmen und diese für eine spätere Untersuchung beiseite legen, außer Sie wünschen das Duell jetzt zu beenden, Mr. Potter?"

"Auf keinen Fall, Sir", antwortete Harry. „Ich hatte Sie festgenagelt, bevor das Abzeichen herunterfiel."

"Wenn ich mit recht entsinne, waren wir am Boden, Mr. Potter." Severus rief zwei neue Abzeichen und untersuchte sie.

"Das sollte zufrieden stellend sein." Der Professor übergab Harry ein Abzeichen. "Wenn wir fertig sind mit dem Duell, möchte ich, dass sie mir ihr Abzeichen zurückgeben, damit ich es mit dem beschädigten vergleichen kann."

"Natürlich, Professor", sagte Harry und befestigte das Abzeichen. Die zwei tippten sich abwechselnd mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihre Abzeichen, um den verbindenden Schutz zu aktivieren.

"Ich glaube, Potter war dort drüben bei den Bäumen und Professor Snape gegenüber von dir bei den Felsbrocken", sagte Bill. „Würdet ihr beide die Positionen wieder einnehmen, obwohl ich denke, ihr könntet stehen, einverstanden?"

Beide Männer erkannten den Vorteil, das Duell nicht auf dem Bauch liegend fortführen zu müssen und waren mit dem stehenden Start einverstanden. Bill erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und flog über das Spielfeld. Ein erneuter Pfiff und die zwei Männer fuhren mit dem Duell fort. Severus machte den ersten Schuss, einen Stupefy in Harrys Richtung. Harry konterte den Stupefy mit einem Protego und fügte obendrauf noch einen Wadenkrampfer hinzu. Severus blockte erfolgreich und schoss einen Schnellwachstumsfluch auf den Busch direkt vor Potter. Harry sah hinter sich, um den nächsten Fluch zu werfen, anstatt darauf zu achten, war vor ihm geschah, krachte in den Busch und fiel auf seinen Rücken. Eine hastige Krabbelei und er war zurück auf seinen Füßen, aber Professor Snape war nur drei oder vier Meter hinter ihm, Zauberstab bereit für den nächsten Zauberspruch. Nur zehn Meter von der Ziellinie entfernt tat Harry etwas Unerwartetes und ging zu Boden. Er rollte zurück Richtung Severus, der die Wahl hatte, über ihn zu springen oder zu fallen. Immer noch am Boden liegend, zielte Harry und feuerte einen Körperbindungsfluch, welcher nur um Haaresbreite den Rücken des Professors verfehlte, als Severus sich auch niederfallen lies und eine Rolle machte. Jahre der Übung mit Lucius Malfoy zahlten sich aus, als Severus würdevoll aus seiner Rolle hochkam mit Zauberstabarm ausgestreckt, einen Stupefy abfeuernd, bevor Harry wieder richtig auf seinen Füßen stand. Es wurde auf dem Duellabzeichen als Volltreffer gewertet. Wäre dieses Duell ein Richtiges, wäre es jetzt zu Ende. Statt dessen kam Harry auf sein Füße und schoss mit Eiterbeulensprüchen zurück, einem unkontrollierten Nieszauber, einen blauen Punkte-auf-der-Haut-Zauber und den immer beliebten zum Greifen geeigneten Schwänzchen-wachs-Zauber, welche alle von Professor Snape abgewehrt wurden, bevor Potter die Sprüche überhaupt beenden konnte.

Es gab Rufe, Jubel und Gelächter von den Tribünen.

Harry Potter grinste als er seinen Zauberstabarm herunternahm und zu Professor Snape hinüberging, der immer noch mit einem Knie auf dem Boden war und mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Potters Kopf zielte.

"Ich denke, Sie haben gewonnen, Sir", sagte Harry. Er hielt Professor Snape seine Hand hin.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstabarm herunter, akzeptierte Harrys Hand und erlaubte dem jüngeren Mann, ihn hochzuziehen.

"Gute Täuschung, Potter", erwiderte der Professor mit geschmälerten Augen. „Sie haben mich überrascht, als Sie auf mich zurollten."

"Das war eine ziemlich sportliche Rolle, die Sie da gemacht haben, als Sie mich mit dem Stupefy erwischten. Das hätte ich von einem Schullehrer nicht erwartet", grinste Harry.

"Sie wären überrascht, zu was der Schullehrer alles fähig ist, Mr. Potter."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

"Da haben Sie wohl recht, Professor", sagte Harry.

Professor Vector schloss zu der Gruppe auf, als Bill Weasley gerade auf seinem Zauberbesen landete.

"Gutes Duell, Harry", sagte Bill. "Du hast dem Professor ganz schön die Stirn geboten für jemanden ohne ernsthaftes Training im Duellieren."

"Ich hatte bisher ein paar Möglichkeiten, klassische Zaubererduelle zu sehen, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, nah dabei zu sein", sagte Vektor. „Es ist viel athletischer als ich es je wahrgenommen hatte."

"Dieser Hindernisparcours entspricht Anfängerniveau", erwiderte Severus. „Das fortgeschrittene Duellieren findet in der Natur statt und Abzeichen sind nicht erlaubt. Natürlich sind auch die Unverzeihlichen nicht gestattet, ansonsten ist praktisch fast alles zugelassen."

Harry stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Ich nehme an, es gibt beim fortgeschrittenen Duellieren viele Verletzungen?"

"Ein Medizauberer ist für gewöhnlich bei einem fortgeschrittenen Duellierwettstreit anwesend", bemerkte Bill.

"Ich habe die Gesamtpunktzahl für euch", sagte Vector und beschwor ein Pergament hervor mit den Namen der Paare und ihrer Punkte.

"Danke", erwiderte Severus und nahm das Pergament entgegen. „Bill, vielleicht könntest du die Schüler nach ein paar Bemerkungen entlassen?"

Bill grinste. "Warum nicht? Ich habe es genossen, heute Professor spielen zu dürfen." Er ging in die Mitte der Gruppe.

"Hört sich an, als hättest du ihn für den Direktor vorbereitet, Severus", lächelte Vector.

Harry sah überrascht und zufrieden aus. „Sie meinen, der Direktor wird Bill Weasley fragen, ob er den Posten für VgdDK übernehmen möchte?"

"Ruhe, Potter", sagte Severus.

Bill zauberte an sich einen Sonorus, damit er im ganzen Stadium gehört werden konnte.

"Ich möchte hiermit jedem von euch mein Kompliment aussprechen für eure Energie und euren Einsatz bei der heutigen Duellierübung", sagte Bill und seine Stimme hallte wie ein Echo über das Quidditchfeld. „Für einige von euch war es die erste Erfahrung im Duellieren und für andere war es die Möglichkeit, die Fähigkeiten zu erweitern. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch das heute Gelernte zu Herzen nehmen, genauso die guten Beispiele, die ihr heute gesehen habt, und selbst versuchen, neue Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Man weiß nie, wann man sie brauchen wird. Eure Endergebnisse werden im VgdDK-Klassenraum ausgehängt. Vielen Dank euch allen, die Klasse ist entlassen."

Normalerweise hörte man solchen Applaus und Freudenrufe nur bei einem Quidditchspiel von den Schülern.

"Ich würde sagen, die Schüler haben die Aktivitäten dieses Tages geschätzt", bemerkte Severus.

"Denken Sie, Sir, dass wir dies wiederholen oder sogar einen Duellier-Club aufleben lassen können?", fragte Harry.

"Ich werde Ihren Vorschlag an den Direktor weitergeben, Mr. Potter."

Die Gruppe hatte sich von ihren Sitzen erhoben und war auf das Feld gekommen. Harry nickte den beiden Professoren zu und ging mit Ron und Ginny zurück ins Schloss. Zwischen den Schülern wurde erhebliches Schulterklopfen ausgetauscht.

Keiner war überrascht an diesem Abend, als Direktor Dumbledore während des Abendessens bekannt gab, dass Bill Weasley die Stelle von DaVinci als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen würde.

_tbc_

* * *

_Hypnobarb hat mich mit ihren Erfindungen an Zaubersprüchen ganz schön ins Schwimmen gebracht. Oder habt ihr schon mal von dem „prehensile tail growing hex" oder dem „blue polka dot skin hex" gehört? Ich hoffe, meine Übersetzungen spiegeln die Flüche wieder, die sie damit bezwecken wollte. Das sie aus Professor Vector einen Mann gemacht hat, ist hoffentlich nicht so arg verwirrend gewesen? ;O)_

_Im nächsten Kapitel, wahrscheinlich am Donnerstag, kommen wir wieder zu Hermine und ihrem Trauma zurück._

_Freue mich über Eure Kommentare zu diesem langen Kapitel!_


	13. Kapitel 13

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Heute wird es wieder melancholisch. Ich stelle schon mal eine Taschentücherbox bereit. Aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

_**13. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 24. Oktober 1997**

**Von: Roberta Wilspoon  
Zulassungsstelle  
Avalon College  
Verwaltungsgebäude  
Chicago, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika**

**An: Ms. Hermine Granger  
Gryffindor Turm  
Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauber  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland  
Datum: 22. Oktober 1997**

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,_

_ich habe einen Brief von Professor Minerva McGonagall aus Hogwarts erhalten, in dem man mir Ihre Situation beschrieb und die daraus resultierende Bitte, Ihren Besuch auf unserem Campus nächstes Wochenende abzusagen. Bitte nehmen Sie unser ehrliches Mitgefühl für Ihren Verlust entgegen._

_Seien Sie versichert, wir würden uns sehr freuen, Ihren Besuch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Ein persönlicher Besuch des Campus ist für die Zulassung nicht vorgeschrieben, falls Sie denken, Sie werden es nicht schaffen. Wir haben Ihre Bewerbung sowie die Kopien Ihrer Aufsätze erhalten. Unsere Zulassungsstelle wird diese bearbeiten und wir werden im Februar Benachrichtigungen über eventuelle Annahmen (mit bevorstehendem Abschluss und UTZ Ergebnissen) herausgeben._

_Nochmals bedauern wir die Umstände, die Ihren Besuch am Wochenende verhindern._

* * *

Hermine legte den Brief in einen Umschlag zusammen mit ihrer restlichen Korrespondenz mit dem College. Wenigstens musste sie sich hiermit jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Sie schaute sich nach etwas um, das es wenigstens so aussehen lassen würde, als wäre sie produktiv tätig. Sie zog ihr Arithmantik-Lehrbuch heraus und tat so, als würde sie lesen.

Lavender war nicht da, aber Parvati saß auf ihrem Bett und las einen Roman. Harry und Ron waren beim Quidditchtraining, was fast eine Erleichterung war, nachdem sie sich seit Sonntag gewissermaßen wie zwei Bodyguards aufführten. Sie waren ihr eine große Stütze, besonders auf der Beerdigung, aber da sie jemand war, der Zeit für sich brauchte, war es fast ein bisschen viel geworden.

Die Woche war verschwommen. Manchmal schien die Zeit langsam vorbei zu kriechen. Zu anderen Zeiten geschahen die Dinge so schnell, dass Hermine sie nicht verarbeiten konnte. Ihre Gefühle glichen einer Achterbahnfahrt. In manchen Momenten wollte sie vor Schmerz losschreien und heulen. Der Schlimmste war, als Molly und Arthur mit ihr nach Hause gingen, um Sachen auszusuchen, in denen ihre Eltern beerdigt werden sollten. Sie fürchtete allein schon den Gedanken daran, in das Haus zu gehen, in dem ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren. Sie setzte jede Entspannungstechnik, von der sie jemals gehört hatte, und jedes Bisschen an Selbstdisziplin, das sie hatte, ein und konnte so zunächst ruhig bleiben. Sie schaffte es in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Alles was es brauchte, war das Öffnen der Garderobentür und den Bademantel ihrer Mutter da hängen zu sehen, wo sie ihn immer aufgehängt hatte, um sie hysterisch werden zu lassen. Sie erinnerte sich, den Bademantel an sich gedrückt zu haben, der immer noch nach der Lieblings-Lavendel-Bodylotion ihrer Mutter roch, auf dem Bett sitzend, in Mollys Umarmung. Sie weinte sich darin aus, was gut eine halbe Stunde dauerte, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren konnte, wegen der sie hergekommen waren. Danach kam die schreckliche Fahrt zur Leichenhalle, um die Särge auszusuchen und dem Bestattungsunternehmer Photos von ihren Eltern zu geben, so dass er wusste, wie er sie aussehen lassen musste. Arthur hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, während sie dem Bestattungsunternehmer zuhörte, der sich in wortgewandter Weise über die Eigenschaften verschiedener Stile von Särgen und ihrer Fütterung ausließ. Als Hermine schließlich den Vertrag unterschreiben musste, zitterten ihre Hände so sehr, dass sie kaum den Stift halten konnte. Wenigstens gehörten ihnen schon Gräber auf dem Friedhof nahe der Kirche, die ihr Vater besucht hatte, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, so dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen musste. Ihre Eltern würden nur ein kleines Stück von ihren Großeltern entfernt liegen.

Dann gab es noch die Besuche beim Anwalt. Mr. Kinslow, der Freund des Direktors, war sehr fürsorglich. Er hatte bereits eine Kopie des letzten Willens und der Versicherungsunterlagen besorgt und sie in Hermines Namen bearbeitet. Mit Hilfe einer kleinen magischen Fackel durch Remus war die Polizei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Eltern an einer Kohlenmonoxid-Vergiftung gestorben waren; es gab kein Problem, ihre Körper freizugeben, so dass die Beerdigung abgehalten werden konnte.

Hermine erinnerte sich an die Beerdigung wie in einem Nebel. Nach dem schlimmen Zwischenfall in der Leichenhalle fragte sie Madam Pomfrey nach einem Beruhigungsmittel, um sie zu überstehen. Madam Pomfrey war skeptisch, aber Hermine erklärte ihr, dass dort viele Leute sein würden, darunter Freunde der Familie, Patienten und Kollegen. Hermine wollte einfach dazu fähig sein, ihre Würde zu behalten, und nicht vor ihnen zusammenbrechen. Sie versicherte Madam Pomfrey, dass sie sich mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandersetzte und derzeit in regulären Abständen weinte. Irgendwie überzeugte das Madam Pomfrey, also gab sie Hermine das Mittel.

Sie würde Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly und Arthur ewig dankbar sein. Nun, da sie mit Rons Eltern per du war, waren sie ihr während der Beerdigung eine wahre Hilfe. Alle sechs kamen früh an. Die Särge würden während der Zeremonie geschlossen sein, aber Familie und Freunde sollten schon vorher kommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Ron und Harry mussten sie stützen, als sie ihre Mum und ihren Dad da liegen sah, die so künstlich, wie schlafende Schaufensterpuppen aussahen. Hermine wusste nicht, ob es besser oder schlechter war, dass sie sich nicht ähnlich sahen. Es war einfacher, sie bei der Beerdigung nicht zu sehen. Mit den geschlossenen Särgen konnte sie einfach so tun, als wären sie es nicht. Zwischen dem Beruhigungsmittel und der Tatsache, dass jederzeit jemand von den fünfen an ihrer Seite war, war es ihr möglich, es zu überstehen. Sie hörte den Kollegen ihrer Eltern zu, wie sie ihr Beileid aussprachen und gab die angemessenen Antworten. Patienten teilten kleine Geschichten mit ihr und es war ihr möglich, zuzuhören und ihnen zu danken. Die Freunde ihrer Eltern umarmten sie und sie behielt ihre Fassung.

Sie hörte zu, wie die besten Freunde ihrer Eltern Lobreden auf sie hielten und sie tat ihr bestes, die Stimme der Schuld in ihrem Kopf abzustellen. Ihre Eltern lagen in diesen Kisten, weil ihre Tochter eine Hexe war.

Es ist alles meine Schuld.

Dumbledore und McGonagall waren da. Sie zogen sich als Muggel an und irgendwie waren Dumbledores Haare und der Bart kürzer, so dass er nicht so sehr wie der Weihnachtsmann aussah. Remus Lupin kam zusammen mit Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Es beruhigte Hermine zu wissen, dass sie zur Unterstützung da waren, aber sie wunderte sich, ob dies auch aus Sicherheitsgründen geschah. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Todesser auf einer Muggelbeerdigung auftauchen würden, um Ärger zu machen, aber es gab viele andere Dinge, die sie sich niemals hätte vorstellen können und doch wurden sie wahr.

Sie war erschöpft, als es vorbei war. Die Ordensmitglieder nahmen sie mit zurück ins Londoner Stadthaus, wo sie alle etwas aßen und redeten. Es war eine Erleichterung, diesen Teil der Tortur hinter sich zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich, mit Arthur und Molly auf der einen Seite und Ron auf der anderen auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Das nächste, woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, wie Arthur sie aufweckte, so dass sie zurück nach Hogwarts konnten. Emotional und physisch ausgelaugt, war sie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Noch eine Umarmung von allen, die da waren, und Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Professor McGonagall reisten per Portschlüssel zurück zur Schule.

Hermine verbrachte soviel Zeit wie sie konnte mit Mary Ellen. Die beiden Mädchen hatten ein paar Mal in der Großen Halle gegessen und Mary Ellen saß an Hermines Seite, wann immer sie da war. Die zweite Nacht nach den Morden fragte Mary Ellen, ob sie bei Hermine schlafen könne. Hermine vergrößerte ihr Bett, so dass beide hinein passten. Es war tatsächlich richtig beruhigend, das kleine Mädchen an sich gelehnt zu haben. Harry und Ron gingen in dieser Nacht zurück in ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie Hermine das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, dass sie Lavender oder Parvati schicken würde, falls sie sie brauchte. In der Nacht der Beerdigung kletterte Mary Ellen mitten in der Nacht in ihr Bett. Letzte Nacht schlief Mary Ellen in ihrem eigenen Bett. Mary Ellen war nicht auf der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern und Schwester, und alle hielten sie von den Muggelnachrichten fern. Irgendwie hatten die Behörden festgestellt, dass ihre Familie versehentlich durch den Austritt von Umweltchemikalien vergiftet worden war. Weitere verfälschte Testresultate, wie Hermine annahm. Sie vermutete, dass der Tod durch eine Kohlenmonoxid-Vergiftung von vier Familien in ganz Großbritannien in einer Nacht etwas zu viel war, als dass man es glauben konnte.

Sie war dankbar für die Hilfe von Molly und Arthur, Remus und Professor McGonagall. Sie übernahmen viele ihrer Behördengänge. Die Tatsache, dass Mr. Kinslow die Verhandlungen über den Nachlass verwaltete, nahm viel Druck von ihr. Molly und Arthur boten an, mit ihr zurück zum Haus zu gehen und ihr zu helfen, die Sachen ihrer Eltern durchzugehen. Hermine war froh, das nicht alleine machen zu müssen. Sie gestand sich selbst ein, dass das Haus wohl ein paar Jahre so stehen würde, bevor sie sich selbst dazu durchringen könnte, es zu machen. Allein der Gedanke zum letzten Mal das Haus zu betreten, ließ sie sich wünschen, sich ins Bett zu legen und zu verstecken. Molly und Arthur schlugen vor, dass sie am Halloweenwochenende hingehen sollten.

Die seltsamsten Dinge spielten sich in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie dachte an so was wie "Vor einer Woche waren Mum und Dad noch am Leben". Oder sie würde an etwas denken, dass sie ihnen sagen wollte, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal sah und musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass das nicht passieren würde. Sie hatte einige Extra-Zahnbürsten aus der Praxis ihrer Eltern. An diesem Morgen nahm sie eine davon aus der Packung, saß da und starrte sie an, während sie mit einem Finger über die Inschrift ihrer Namen in der Plastik fuhr. Sie legte sie vorsichtig in eine Kiste, in die sie angefangen hatte, Sachen ihrer Eltern zu packen. Da war ein kleiner Stapel Nachrichten von ihnen, Erinnerungen an bald stattfindende Ereignisse, Neuigkeiten aus der Nachbarschaft und Erinnerungen daran, Zahnseide zu benutzen. Hermine war froh, dass sie noch nicht dazu gekommen war, die Sachen wegzuschmeißen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sie ansehen wollte, das tat zu sehr weh, aber sie war froh, sie zu haben.

Es gab Momente, in denen es so schien, dass das Universum nie wieder richtig sein würde und andere, in denen sie lachen konnte und das Lustige an Dingen um sich herum sah. Dann fing sie an zu denken, dass sie sie niemals wieder sehen würde und sich die Pforten der Hölle öffnen würden.

Es ist alles meine Schuld.

Hermine nahm heute wieder am Unterricht teil. Sie hatte Zaubertränke am Morgen und Geschichte der Zauberei am Nachmittag. Zurück zu sein fühlte sich merkwürdig und normal zugleich an. Ihre Klassenkameraden behandelten sie anders. Es war offensichtlich, dass einige sich in ihrer Nähe unwohl fühlten, vielleicht weil sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Andere waren mitfühlend und aufmerksam. Hermine war schon immer eine Einzelgängerin, abgesehen von Ron, Harry, Ginny und wenigen anderen, denen sie nahe stand. All die Aufmerksamkeit, die Umarmungen und freundlichen Klapse waren verwirrend. Das Schlimmste von allem war, dass die anderen Muggelgeborenen, deren Familien nicht angegriffen wurden, sie zu meiden schienen. Hermine fragte sich, ob das so war, weil sie sie an die Verletzbarkeit ihrer eigenen Familien erinnerte.

Es war eine Erleichterung wieder in Zaubertränke zu sein. Sie arbeiteten an einem interessanten Kapitel über Gegenmittel für verschiedene Klassen von Zaubertränken. Professor Snape behandelte sie nicht anders als sonst, abgesehen davon, dass seine Stimme nicht ganz so schneidend wie normalerweise war, als er ihr sagte, ihre Haare aus dem Weg zu nehmen. Das Merkwürdigste war Draco Malfoy. Als sie an den Vorratsschrank gingen, um sich ihr Zubehör zu holen, gab ihr Malfoy die Büchse mit Schimären-Knochen-Mehl. Als er dies tat, schaute er sie an und sie meinte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er sagte nichts zu ihr. Harry fragte sie später danach und wusste ebenfalls nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er sagte, wenn Malfoy etwas Verletzendes sagte oder tat, solle sie es ihn wissen lassen und er würde sich darum kümmern. Daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. Seit dem Duellierwettstreit hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Harry darauf brannte, sich auf ein richtiges Duell mit Malfoy einzulassen. Natürlich hatten ihr Harry und Ron die komplette Beschreibung der Wettkämpfe gegeben. Hermine wünschte, sie hätte Malfoy und Bill Weasley beim Duell gesehen und Harry und Snape im Hindernisparcours. Harry sagte, dass Professor Snape brillant gewesen sei.

Vielleicht gab es doch etwas Gutes in all diesem Horror. Im Moment war alles, was Hermine wollte, dass das Leben wieder etwas normaler scheinen würde. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie es das auch nur annähernd konnte.

_tbc_

* * *

_Ist meine Taschentücherbox schon aufgebraucht? Ich mach uns allen mal eine heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und Schokostreuseln zur Beruhigung._

_Leider wird es noch ein wenig melancholisch weitergehen…_

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel dennoch gefallen?_


	14. Kapitel 14

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Wart Ihr schon einmal Dinnergast bei den Malfoys? Nein. Na dann fangen wir heute mal damit an! Viel Spaß! Es wird heute ruhig zugehen._

* * *

_**14. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 26. Oktober 1997**

Narzissa Malfoy war eine der exquisitesten Schönheiten, die man überhaupt finden konnte. Bei mittlerer Größe hatte sie wunderbare Kurven und einen unfehlbaren Geschmack was Kleidung anging. Sie bevorzugte Umhänge, die ihr Dekolleté hervorhoben, genauso wie ihre schlanke Taille und die Rundungen ihrer Hüften. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine perfekte ovale Form, mit hohen Wangenknochen, einer feinen Nase, einem rosen-knosprigen Mund und dunkelblauen Augen, umrahmt von perfekten Augenbrauen. Ihr Haar war ein sanftes Gold, das an den Seiten hochgesteckt war und mit Spangen aus Saphiren in perfekter Ergänzung zur Farbe ihres Kleides in Form gehalten wurde. Narzissa saß rechts neben Lucius am Tisch im familiären Esszimmer, die perfekte Ehefrau und Gastgeberin abgebend.

Vor vielen Jahren hatte Severus beobachtet, wie Lucius Malfoy einmal in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, sich sehr verliebte und dann in die freie Welt hinausging, um in einer Frau dieses Bild zu finden. Er fand es in Narzissa, die soviel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem zweiten Cousin Lucius hatte, dass Menschen sie fälschlicherweise für Bruder und Schwester hielten. Die Wahrheit war, dass es eine arrangierte Hochzeit war, nicht ungewöhnlich in der Gesellschaft der Reinblüter. Trotzdem gab es in ihrer Ehe echte Liebe und Partnerschaft.

Natürlich beinhaltete das nicht die Treue des männlichen Partners, eine weitere Übereinkunft unter den wohlhabenden Reinblütern. Lucius war diskret, genoss aber die schönen Künste der Verführung und hatte keine Absicht, seine Fähigkeit einschlafen zu lassen, nur weil er verheiratet war. In früheren Jahren hatten Lucius und Severus die Aufmerksamkeit von ein paar Frauen genossen, die den gefährlichen Typ bevorzugten. Attraktiv, reich und redegewandt, sprach Lucius sie zuerst an und überredete sie dann zu einer ménage à trois mit seinem besten Freund. Diese ziemlich exotischen und abenteuerlustigen Frauen waren gewöhnlich nicht nur fasziniert von der Gefahr, sondern auch von dem Kontrast zwischen Lucius' engelsgleicher Schönheit und Severus dunkler Erscheinung, welche sie an düstere Orte erinnerte. Diese Zeiten waren ziemlich kurzlebig. Nachdem Lucius verheiratet war und seinen Ruf wahren musste, als er sich politischen Einfluss für den Nutzen in Voldemorts Diensten aufbaute, wurde er in seinen sexuellen Ausschweifungen viel diskreter.

Geschichten und Gerüchte hielten sich für Jahre, dass Todesser regelmäßig Orgien veranstalteten. Das war offenkundig unwahr. Erstens, es gab nur wenig weibliche Todesser zum Umhergehen, die aber die meisten Männer nur zusehen und sich dabei selbst befriedigen lassen würden. Zweitens waren diese Frauen wie Bellatrix Lestrange, ein kluger Mann würde sein bestes Stück nicht mal in die Nähe ihrer drei brauchbaren Körperöffnungen bringen. Eine war bekannt dafür, Zähne zu haben, und Severus wollte nicht dagegen wetten, dass sie in ihren anderen nicht zwei scharfe Gegenstände versteckt hatte.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen Vergewaltigungen stattfanden, allerdings war dies zu speziellen Feierlichkeiten, veranstaltet durch Voldemort, oder bei Gelegenheiten wie Überfällen. Die Gruppenvergewaltigungen fanden immer an Muggeln statt und niemals an Muggeln aus dem Land, in dem die Feiern stattfanden. Die Frauen wurden aus anderen Ländern entführt und für die Veranstaltung hergebracht. Eine fehlende Muggel aus Deutschland, eine weitere aus Schweden, eine dritte aus Spanien und so weiter, verhinderten Aufmerksamkeit, als wenn fünf oder sechs vermisste Frauen aus einem Land kommen würden.

In seiner jugendlichen Dummheit und sehr zu seinem Bedauern hatte Severus in einer dieser Gruppenvergewaltigungen mitgemacht. Es war ein enormer Gruppenzwang zu der Zeit gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte zugesehen und vorgeschlagen, dass er als loyaler Todesser dieses besondere erotische Vergnügen erleben sollte. Durch diesen „Vorschlag" des Dunklen Lords hatte Severus keine Wahl und machte mit. Die Frau kam aus Spanien, mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen, schrie und flehte ihn in einer Sprache an, die er nicht verstand. Das Krümmen und Schreien der widerwilligen Frau unter ihm war abscheuerregend. Er war sich überaus bewusst, wie viele andere Todesser die Frau vor ihm genommen hatten und in wie viel Samen er sich im Moment herum suhlte. Seine Erektion erschlaffte und er wurde dafür von den anderen Todessern beträchtlich schikaniert.

Das einzig Gute an der Erfahrung war, dass Voldemort daraus schlussfolgerte, Severus hätte Probleme mit Leistungsangst bei öffentlichen Vorstellungen und bestand nicht noch einmal darauf. Severus erlaubte es den anderen Todessern zu schlussfolgern, dass er Potenzprobleme hätte. Während ein paar Razzien, als ihm die erste Wahl an Opfern angeboten wurde, wies er darauf hin, dass ein Zaubertrank fehlte, den er für den Vollgenuss der Erfahrung benötigte. Mit der Zeit war Severus designiert für seine sexuelle Unfähigkeit und wurde in Ruhe gelassen, während die anderen das Erlebnis feierten. Nur Lucius dachte anders, als Augenzeuge von ihm, angemessen beschäftigt in ihrem flotten Dreier. Severus schätzte es, dass Lucius diese kleine Information für sich behielt.

Die eine Muggelvergewaltigung brachte Monate mit Albträumen und Selbstekel. Es war nur einer der vielen Faktoren, die ihn zu Dumbledore und seinem Doppelleben führten, einer der Faktoren, die ihn in das seit Jahren geführte abstinente Leben geleitet hatten.

Als er zu Narzissa und Lucius blickte, spürte er einen Moment echten Neids. Nicht wegen ihrer Schönheit, sozialen Verbindungen oder ihres ersichtlichen Reichtums. Es war diese Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden. Die kleinen Berührungen, die sie sich gaben, bedeutungsvolle Blicke und die verstehende Kommunikation zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich seit zwanzig Jahren liebten und zusammen lebten. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach so einer Art Beziehung mit einer Frau, aber der andere Teil in ihm schrie, dass es absolut unmöglich sei. Die Art von Frau, die er wollte, würde sich nie zu ihm hingezogen fühlen. Auch wenn das Unmögliche geschehen sollte, hatte er doch keinen Grund zu glauben, er könnte die Beziehung aufrechterhalten. Eine Nacht mit Kelly war Spaß. Es war alles nur Spiel und ohne Verbindlichkeit, keine Arbeit auf seiner Seite, keine Chance für ihn, es mit bösartigen Worten zu zerstören, und einer Faust im Gesicht.

Mein Vater mit seiner Hand an Mutters Gurgel.

Severus schüttelte sich. Es war nicht die Zeit, diesen Pfad entlang zu gehen, auf dem die Szenen sich in seinem Kopf wieder abspielten. Sein Tagtraum wurde durch eine Frage unterbrochen.

"Severus, denkst du, Draco würde sich in dieser amerikanischen Schule anpassen?", fragte Narzissa.

Severus führte seine Gedanken schnell in eine andere Richtung.

"Er wird dadurch herausgefordert. Die Zaubererwelt in den Vereinigten Staaten unterscheidet sich sehr von der in Großbritannien." Severus hob seine Hand und deutete zu den eleganten Möbeln im Esszimmer der Malfoys. „In vielerlei Hinsicht hat er ein verhätscheltes und behütetes Leben geführt. Dort ist es anders. Er wird mit Zauberern auskommen müssen, die es nicht kümmert, dass Draco ein Malfoy ist. Er wird auf sich allein gestellt sein und die Geschicke lernen müssen, sein eigenes Leben zu gestalten. Ich habe einen Großteil des Tages mit einem Mitglied der Zauberkunstabteilung verbracht. Ich war von ihm beeindruckt. Sie können Draco viel bieten."

„Ich glaube, Narzissa wird es interessieren zu hören, was der Dunkle Lord zu diesem Plan sagt", warf Lucius ein.

"Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn ohne Dunkles Mal dorthin entsenden. Er sieht es als Nachteil für die Einbeziehung. Was Draco über die amerikanische Kultur lernen wird, wird für seine Langzeitpläne der Welteroberung sehr nützlich sein." Severus Stimme war eindringlich. „Draco kann dort für mindestens vier Jahre bleiben. Es ist sogar wahrscheinlich, dass das Avalon das Zauberkunstprogramm auf sechs Jahre ausbaut."

Narzissa lehnte sich zurück, ein überraschter und erleichterter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schaute bedeutungsvoll zu ihrem Mann. „Dann ist es unsere Pflicht, dies zu unterstützen?"

„Das ist es tatsächlich."

Narzissa erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum, um neben Severus zu stehen. Er schaute auf und lächelte liebevoll.

"Severus, ich bin dir mehr dankbar, als ich jemals fähig bin zu zeigen", sagte Narzissa. „Dieses spezielle Arrangement für Draco errungen zu haben, solange wie es möglich ist…" Sie neigte sich nach unten und küsste Severus Wange. Sie stellte sich hinter ihren Ehemann und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, neigte sich und lehnte ihre Wange an seine. Lucius hob seine Hände hoch und platzierte sie über ihre.

"Ich habe das bereits mit Draco besprochen und er wird uns in diesem Plan voll und ganz unterstützen", sagte Lucius. „Jetzt, da du uns die Zustimmung des Dunklen Lords mitgeteilt hast, werden wir seine Bewerbung schnell durchführen."

Severus lehnte sich zurück, wirbelte den Brandy in seinem Glas. „Ich habe der Fakultät eine mündliche Empfehlung für Draco gegeben. Ist der Antrag erstmal abgeschickt, werde ich ihnen eine schriftliche zukommen lassen. Ich glaube, Professor Flitwick kann dazu bewegt werden, das gleiche zu tun."

"Würde es von Vorteil sein, eine großzügige Spende mit dem Antrag zu senden?", fragte Lucius.

"Ich denke nicht. Wie auch immer, ist Draco einmal tatsächlich eingeschrieben, werdet ihr reguläre Werbungen für Spenden erhalten", lachte Severus. „Ich habe Daniel Schuler getroffen, den Finanzchef der Schule. Er wird nicht einen Moment zögern dich zu fragen, den Malfoyflügel des Zauberkunstgebäudes irgendwann zu finanzieren."

„Wenn es zu dem führt, was wir wollen, werde ich nicht zögern, es zu machen", sagte Lucius mit einem eher überlegenen Schmunzeln.

"Sei vorsichtig, Lucius", riet Severus. „Avalon verbraucht über sechs Millionen amerikanische Dollar allein für die Zaubertränkelabore. Wer weiß, wie viel sie für Zauberkunst im Kopf haben?"

"Wirst du mit Draco heute Nacht sprechen, wenn du zurück in Hogwarts bist?", fragte Narzissa.

"Das werde ich."

"Wenn das so ist, denke ich, werde ich euch Gentlemen mit euren Zigarren und Brandy allein lassen." Lucius neigte seinen Kopf, um Narzissas Lippen zart zu küssen. Ein weiterer bedeutungsvoller Blick zwischen den beiden erfolgte. Narzissa ging würdevoll zu Severus und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Severus nahm sie und küsste sie sanft. „Du musst unseren Tisch mehr beehren, Severus."

"Das Vergnügen ist immer auf meiner Seite, Narzissa."

Narzissa verschwand, ihre eleganten Umhänge wirbelten um sie herum. Malfoy folgte seiner Frau mit seinen Augen.

"Sie wird mit jedem Jahr schöner, Lucius."

"Das wird sie tatsächlich, mein Freund", lächelte Lucius. „Und ich glaube, ich sollte die Vorteile ernten, heute Nacht eine glückliche Ehefrau zu haben." Lucius füllte Severus' Glas erneut. „Möchtest du eine Zigarre?"

"Du hast welche, die ich noch nicht gewonnen habe?"

"Ja, ein paar klägliche sind übrig", antwortete Lucius. „Pudding, bring meinen Humidor."

Der betagte Elf erschien mit dem Humidor in seiner runzeligen Hand. Er verbeugte sich in Richtung Snape und überließ ihm die erste Wahl. Severus traf eine Auswahl und der Elf gab den Humidor Lucius. Die Zigarren wurden befühlt, gerollt, beschnüffelt und entzündet. Beide Männer inhalierten tief, den ersten befriedigenden Zug genießend. Lucius entließ den Elf.

Severus atmete als erster aus. „Lucius, kannst du dich erinnern, wie wir beide die Grundlagen der Okklumentik gelernt haben?"

"Natürlich. Es gab mir eine meiner schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen meines Lebens", erinnerte sich Lucius mit einem Schütteln.

"In den Jahren danach habe ich einige Verfeinerungen für meine Technik gelernt. Soll ich dir lehren, was ich gelernt habe?" Severus sah Lucius intensiv an.

Lucius lehnte sich vor. "Ja, Severus. Ich glaube, die Zeit ist reif, ein paar neue Fertigkeiten zu lernen."

Die zwei Freunde verbrachten die nächsten Stunden als Schüler und Lehrer.

_tbc_

* * *

_Im Moment übersetze ich gerade eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, in dem Severus und Hermine gemeinsam allein auftreten. Nur noch einmal Hermine und ihre Alltagsbewältigung sowie Severus bei Voldemort und ihr könnt es auch lesen._

_Und, was sagt Ihr zu diesem Kapitel? Wie denkt Ihr über Draco?_


	15. Kapitel 15

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Auf diesem Wege möchte ich allen meinen Reviewern ein dickes Lob aussprechen! Eure Reviews begeistern und motivieren mich sehr!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**15. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 8. November 1997**

Hermine versuchte sich vorzumachen, dass das Leben wieder normal wurde. Zumindest tat sie so fünf Minuten hier, zehn Minuten da. Die Routine von Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Lernen gab ihr ein sicheres Maß an Vernunft dieser Tage. Ihre Lehrer behandelten sie nicht anders als zuvor, außer Professor McGonagall, die sie jeden zweiten Tag für eine private Unterhaltung aufsuchte, um zu sehen, wie es ihr emotional ging. Es war freundlich von ihr gemeint und Hermine vertraute Professor McGonagall, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht überwinden, über die Dinge, die sie tief bewegten, zu sprechen, über die Gedanken, die sie mitten in der Nacht verfolgten.

Mary Ellen hing weiter an Hermine wie eine Sicherheitsdecke. Es gab Zeiten, da war es tröstlich. Nach Mary Ellen zu sehen, hielt Hermine davon ab, näher über ihren eigenen Verlust nachzudenken. Tina, Mary Ellens Schwester, war sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen und Hermine wunderte sich, ob sie nicht auf unbewusste Weise das Mädchen an ihre verlorene Schwester erinnerte. Die Beerdigung der Familie Whitcomb kam und ging ohne Mary Ellens Anwesenheit. Durch Dumbledores Einfluss wurde der Versuch unternommen, Mary Ellen aus der Muggelwelt zu löschen. Verbindungen und Gefälligkeiten wurden genutzt, um legale Unterlagen zu korrigieren. Gedächtniszauber wurden an denen angewandt, die sich an das kleine Mädchen erinnerten. Stück für Stück verschwand Mary Ellen Whitcomb in die geschlossene Gesellschaft der Zaubererwelt. Professor McGonagall hatte ihr versichert, dass Dumbledore nach einer Familie suchte, die interessiert war, ein Kind zu adoptieren. In Kürze würden Vorkehrungen für Mary Ellen getroffen werden, Zeit mit dem besten Kandidaten zu verbringen.

Auf der anderen Seite erhöhte die emotionale Unterstützung für das Kind, die, wie es sich anfühlte, nie Enden wollende Inanspruchnahme von Hermines Energie und Gefühlen. Während der Unterricht ein wenig Gefühl von Normalität gab, laugte das Zurechtkommen mit der notwendigen Trauer um den Tod ihrer Eltern Hermines verbliebene Reserven aus. Auf der geistigen Ebene wusste Hermine, dass sie die Dinge im Haus durchsehen musste. Auf der emotionalen Ebene würde sie lieber wo anders sein wollen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Arthur und Molly dankbar sein sollte, dass sie ihr halfen oder ob sie es ihnen übel nehmen sollte. Wenn es erlaubt gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine das Haus für Jahre so gelassen, bis sie etwas damit gemacht hätte. Aber da Arthur und Molly diesen Teil ihres Lebens vorgaben, war es ihr nicht gestattet, das zu ignorieren.

Die drei entschieden ein Auktionsservice in Anspruch zunehmen für die meisten der Möbel und viele Besitztümer. Der Service würde alles organisieren, wenn Hermine und die Weasleys einmal durch das Haus gegangen waren und die Dinge entfernt hatten, die Hermine behalten wollte. Das war die lästige Pflicht, die sie letztes Wochenende erfüllt hatten.

Während die anderen Schüler sich eifrig für den Halloween Tanz kommenden Freitagabend vorbereiteten, machte Hermine sich fertig, um den Fuchsbau zu besuchen. Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit ihrer Mittagspause damit, Ron und Harry zu versichern, dass beide sich auf dem Tanz mit Lavender und Ginny amüsieren sollten. Sie sollten sich nicht ein bisschen schuldig fühlen. Eher war Hermine erleichtert weg zukommen, zu der Stille des Weasleyfamilienhauses, von Freitagnacht bis Samstag. Sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn ihre Freunde feierten und jubelten. Die Idee Spaß zu haben, war ganz unangebracht in Anbetracht des Todes ihrer Eltern. Sie vertraute ihnen nicht an, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, in ihr eigenes Zuhause zurückzukehren.

Die Nacht von Halloween wurde mit Molly und Arthur im Fuchsbau verbracht. Es war eine Gelegenheit, über den aktuellen Stand des rechtlichen Verfahrens zu sprechen. Der Rechtsanwalt hatte das Testament der Grangers vollstreckt, damit konnte der Nachlass geregelt werden. Die Todesurkunden waren zur Versicherungsgesellschaft geschickt worden, wodurch das Geld bald kommen dürfte. Mr. Kinslow stand mit dem Zahnarztverband in Kontakt, um die Zahnarztpraxis der Grangers zu verkaufen. Während der Woche hatte Hermine die Informationen, die sie vom Avalon College erhalten hatte, genommen und ein vorläufiges Budget für die nächsten sechs Jahre erstellt. Sogar mit Erbschaftssteuer würde sie genug Geld zur Verfügung haben für die Studiengebühr, Unterbringungskosten, Gebühren, Bücher und andere Unterhaltskosten. Sie musste aufpassen, nicht zu verschwenderisch zu sein, aber sie konnte es sich komfortabel machen und hätte am Ende noch genügend Rücklagen, um eine Karriere zu starten. Molly und Arthur boten ihr Heim für die Ferien und der Zeit zwischen den Semestern an, was Hermine dankbar annahm.

Die drei apparierten am frühen Samstagmorgen in den Garten hinter dem Haus der Grangers. Der Plan war die Nacht zuvor entstanden, sie würden sich systematisch von oben nach unten durch das Haus arbeiten. Einige der Möbel könnten im Hauptquartier des Ordens gebraucht werden und wurden dementsprechend gekennzeichnet. Ihre eigenen Schlafzimmermöbel würden in Percys altes Zimmer kommen. Hermine bot Molly und Arthur an, sich alles zu nehmen, was sie brauchen könnten. Sie wusste, dass Arthur darüber nachdachte, ein paar elektronische Geräte in seine Hände zu bekommen, um damit zu experimentieren. Sie dachte, Molly würde vielleicht gern die Couch haben und Stühle vom Familienzimmer. Es gab einige Dinge, die Hermine gern retten wollte, wie den Porzellan Schrank ihrer Mutter, das gute Porzellangeschirr und das geerbte Silber von ihren Großeltern. Das alles würde in ein gemietetes Langzeitlager gehen.

Die schmerzvolle Pflicht des Aussortierens der Habe ihrer Eltern, brachte sie in einen emotionalen Strudel. Es waren nicht die großen Dinge, die ihr zusetzten, es waren die kleinen Dinge. Irgendwie schien es nicht richtig, dass die Besitztümer ihrer Eltern diese überlebten. Warum konnte der Lieblingspullover ihres Vaters vom Kleiderständer im vorderen Teil des Flurs nicht einfach verschwinden? Wie konnten die Kosmetika ihrer Mutter weiterhin im Schubkasten des Badezimmerwaschtisches liegen? Die Handtasche ihrer Mutter stand in der gleichen Weise auf der Anrichte, wie sie sie immer hingestellt hatte, jeden Tag nach ihrer Arbeit, für dreißig Jahre. Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett und öffnete die Handtasche. Darin befanden sich ein Kamm, eine Puderdose, ein rosafarbener Lippenstift, eine Geldbörse, eine halbleere Packung zuckerfreier Pfefferminzbonbons, in zwei Hälften gerissene Kinokarten und ein Bündel gebrauchter Taschentücher. Hermine spürte Tränen auf ihren Wangen und realisierte, dass sie sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, diese gebrauchten Taschentücher wegzuschmeißen.

_Es ist alles meine Schuld._

Und da waren diese makaberen Gedanken. Dieses Haus war ihr Heim gewesen seit dem Tag, an dem sie geboren wurde. Sie hatte glückliche Erinnerungen an achtzehn Jahre mit Geburtstagsfeiern, Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben, ihrem Vater beim Kochen zusehen, die Blätter harken, ihre Eltern kuschelnd auf der Couch und all die Kleinigkeiten des täglichen Lebens in einer Familie. Hermine hatte echte Liebe und Sicherheit in diesem Haus erfahren, jetzt zerbrochen durch die Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass der Körper ihres Vaters in der Küche und der Körper ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer gefunden worden waren. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo in den Räumen, aber ihre Vorstellungskraft hatte ihre eigenen Wege. Szenen spielten sich in ihrem Kopf ab, wie die letzten Minuten abgelaufen sein könnten. Wen hatten sie zuerst getötet? Wusste der andere was vor sich ging? Waren sie in großer Angst, als es passierte? Obwohl gemunkelt wurde, dass der Avada Kedavra nicht schmerzen würde, wie wollte das wirklich jemand wissen? Hatte einer der Todesser ihre Mutter in irgendeiner Weise angefasst bevor sie sie töteten? Ihre Phantasie war eine Quelle der Qual.

Sie hatte all diese Fragen, auf die sie nie Antworten bekommen würde. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wollte. Der schlimmste Teil war das Gefühl der Schuld. Ihre Eltern starben weil sie Muggel waren, deren Pech es war, ein Kind zu haben, das sich als Hexe erwies. Die Todesser waren hinter ihnen her, weil ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, eine Hexe, die nicht einmal Zuhause gewesen war zu der Zeit, um ihre Familie zu verteidigen. Wenn Hermine ein Muggelkind gewesen wäre, könnten ihre Eltern noch leben. Wenn Hermine Zuhause gewesen wäre, könnten ihre Eltern noch leben. Wenn Hermine nicht so bemüht gewesen wäre, in Hogwarts erfolgreich zu sein, ein muggelgeborener Streber, der Reinblüter hinter sich ließ, könnten ihre Eltern noch leben. Szene nach Szene von was wäre wenn Spielen liefen in ihrem Kopf ab. Zusammengefasst, ihre Eltern würden noch leben, wenn sie etwas getan oder unterlassen hätte.

Molly beleitete sie, als sie das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern durchging. Die Kommoden durchzusehen, fühlte sich an wie eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre. Dinge, die ungeeignet waren, um verkauft oder gespendet zu werden, wurden von Molly mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes entfernt. Andere Dinge, wie gerahmte Bilder an der Wand und Alben, die Hermine behalten wollte, wurden verkleinert und in einen Karton getan, um sie mit in den Fuchsbau zu nehmen. Die Möbel würden verkauft werden. Molly ließ die Kartons, die gestapelt auf dem Schrankablagebrett standen, auf das Bett schweben, damit sie sortiert würden. Das meiste davon waren Lebenserinnerungen ihrer Eltern, weggelegt zur Aufbewahrung. In einem Karton befanden sich die Tagebücher ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits, in einem anderen befand sich der Brautschleier ihrer Mutter. In einer Schachtel lagen Fotos von ihrem Vater, die ihn während seines Militärdienstes zeigten, zusammen mit Messingknöpfen, einem Namensschild und Bändern, die eine Bedeutung hatten, die Hermine nicht verstand. Das waren Teile des Lebens ihrer Eltern. Als einziges Kind von Einzelkindern hatte Hermine immer gewusst, dass dies eines Tages ihre Pflicht sein würde. Sie hatte gehofft, dieser Tag würde noch weit weg sein, aber stattdessen musste sie sie hier und jetzt erfüllen.

Diese Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, während sie gleichzeitig die Schmuckschachtel ihrer Mutter durchsah. Der meiste Modeschmuck würde verkauft werden. Sie würde die Diamantenanhänger und –ohrringe, die ihr Vater ihrer Mutter zu ihrem dreißigsten Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte, behalten, zusammen mit den anderen Gold-, Silber und Edelsteinstücken. In einem Schubfach fand sie ein silbernes Medaillon. Als sie es öffnete, sah sie ein Foto von sich selbst als Kleinkind auf der einen Seite und eine kleine Locke von ihrem Haar auf der anderen. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, drehte es in ihrer Hand um. Sie fuhr mit dem Daumen über die seidige Oberfläche. Es war abgegriffen und der winzige Verschluss war locker. Ihre Mutter musste es viele Male getragen haben, ein Ausdruck ihrer Liebe zu der überraschend geborenen Tochter, nachdem die Eltern die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, jemals ein Kind zu haben. Schuld und Schmerz überkamen Hermine erneut.

_Es ist alles meine Schuld._

Der Tag ging weiter. Mehr Habe wurde verkleinert und in Kartons verstaut. Ein paar weitere Dinge wurden gekennzeichnet, um ins Hauptquartier gebracht zu werden. Molly wollte tatsächlich die Couch und Stühle vom Familienzimmer. Hermine bot ihr ebenfalls den Couchtisch und das Bücherregal an und Molly akzeptierte mit einem entzückten Lächeln und die zwei Frauen umarmten sich.

Hermine fand Arthur in der Küche vor, vorsichtig den elektronischen Dosenöffner begutachtend. Er hielt eine Dose Mais in der Hand, die er versuchte zu öffnen, in dem er sie an die Seite des Gerätes drückte. Hermine hob den Hebel an und zeigte ihm, wie es funktionierte. Fünf Minuten später waren genug Gemüsedosen geöffnet, um eine schöne Suppe zu machen. Molly schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ die ganze Misere verschwinden. Arthur nahm den Dosenöffner mit sich, zusammen mit dem elektronischen Schneidemesser, einem kleinen Fernseher mit einer Fernbedienung und einem Mixer.

Es gab keinen Grund, auch noch die Garage durchzusehen. Alles, was sich darin befand, inklusive dem Auto ihrer Eltern, würde verkauft werden. Die elektrischen Werkzeuge und Gartengeräte ihres Vaters würden auch Teil der Auktion werden. Der Keller war schon immer zu feucht gewesen, um ihn als Abstellraum verwenden zu können, wodurch nichts da war, was durchsucht hätte werden müssen.

Zu dieser Zeit war Hermine emotional und körperlich ausgelaugt. Die Weasleys waren erschöpft. Fred und George boten an zu kommen und Remus zu helfen, die gekennzeichneten Möbelstücke ins Hauptquartier und den Fuchsbau zu bringen, womit nichts weiter zu tun war. Hermine ging ein letztes Mal herum, verabschiedete sich mental von ihrer Kindheit und die drei apparierten. Sie erwartete nicht, noch einmal zu dem Haus zurückzukommen, in dem sie aufgewachsen und ihre Eltern gestorben waren.

Hermine kam am Sonntag zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie lag hinter ihrer Arbeit zurück und verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Bücherei und schrieb Aufsätze, die am Anfang der Woche fällig waren. Ihre Augen lasen die Worte auf den Seiten vor ihr. Ihre Hand hielt den Federkiel, der Kratzer auf das Papier machte. Es fühlte sich an, als bewege sie sich im Kreis. Harry und Ron kamen und brachten sie aus der Bibliothek als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Hätten sie das nicht getan, hätte sie wahrscheinlich vergessen zu essen, was schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen war. Sie schien nie mehr hungrig zu sein.

Hermine nahm ihren gewohnten Platz am Gryffindortisch ein. Harry neben ihr auf der einen Seite und Ron auf der anderen. Lavender, jetzt Rons offizielle neue Freundin, saß ihr gegenüber neben Ginny. Hermines Löffel ging automatisch von der Schale voll Gemüsesuppe vor ihr zu ihrem Mund. Ihre Freunde lachten und erzählten sich Geschichten über den Halloweentanz. Die Band war gut gewesen, Professor Snape hatte Nathan Fleming von Hufflepuff dabei erwischt, wie er den Punsch aufpeppen wollte, Kate Parker aus dem fünften Jahr hatte ungeniert mit Seamus geflirtet und der Fast Kopflose Nick und die Graue Dame hatten einigen Schüler gezeigt, wie man eine Quadrille tanzt. Hermine nickte wo sie sollte, runzelte die Stirn, wenn es angebracht war und lachte sogar ein- oder zweimal. Sie täuschte besser und besser vor.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten. Sie hatte ein wichtiges Projekt in Arithmantik, welches bis Dienstag beendet sein musste. Professor Snape erwartete einen Aufsatz am Freitag über das Identifizieren von Zaubertränken anhand der körperlichen Symptome, die sie verursachten. Wenigstens in Zaubertränke musste Hermine kein Interesse an der Materie vortäuschen. Für ein paar Stunden in der Woche, über einem dampfenden Kessel stehend oder sich durch Hinweise auf verschiedene magische Zutaten und Gewürzen wühlend, fühlte sich Hermine wie ein normaler Mensch. Sie konnte sich selbst in der Arbeit verlieren. Zu anderen Zeiten fiel es ihr sehr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Am schlimmsten war es während Geschichte der Zauberei. Auch wenn es ein fortgeschrittener Unterricht war, ging Professor Binns immer wieder das Material der vergangenen Jahre durch. Ihre Langeweile brachte ihren Geist zum arbeiten und ihr Geist bewegte sich auf dunkleren und dunkleren Pfaden. Ihre erste Reaktion über die Morde waren Traurigkeit, Depression und Unglaube gewesen. Als die Zeit verging und sie mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, bemerkte sie, wie sie selbst immer wütender wurde.

Es gab keine weiteren Neuigkeiten darüber, wer ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Diesen Morgen hatte Professor McGonagall ihr erzählt, dass nach allen Informationen, die dem Orden zur Verfügung standen, Voldemort mit den Todessern anders operierte als in der Vergangenheit. Er verwendete Teams in einer viel verschwiegeneren Weise, dass nur die Gruppenmitglieder selbst wussten, welche Operationen geplant waren. Er informierte nicht einmal den Inneren Zirkel über seine Pläne, erst nach dem Vorfall. Das bedeutete, Professor Snape, in seiner Rolle als Doppelagent, bekam nicht länger Vorwarnungen für Überfälle mit. Es hatte keine Möglichkeit gegeben, dass er die Familien davor hätte bewahren können, ermordet zu werden.

Hermine wusste nur allzu gut, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Todesser zu fangen, ganz zu schweigen für ihre Taten zu bestrafen. Sie war nicht die einzige, die diese Erkenntnis bedauerte. Matt McAllister verließ Hogwarts, um bei seiner ältesten Schwester zu wohnen, sich aus der Zaubererwelt zurückziehend. Sie hatte ihn zweimal gesehen seit dem Tag, an dem sie in Dumbledores Büro saßen und von der Ermordung ihre Familien erfahren hatten. Beide Male sah er zurückgezogen, blass und still aus. Gerüchte gab es darüber, er hätte versucht Zaubertränke einzunehmen, die er in einem verschlossenen Glasschrank im Krankenflügel gefunden hatte, um sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Ein Artikel in einer Muggelzeitung, in dem die Ermordung von Mrs. McAllister beschrieben wurde, machte die Runde in der Schule. Der Horror über das, was Matts Mutter angetan worden war, schürten ihre Angst darüber, was die Todesser vielleicht ihrer angetan hätten, wäre die Reihenfolge der Morde anders verlaufen. Ihre kontinuierliche Belastung durch Mary Ellens Schmerz mehrte ihren eigenen. In einigen der dunkelsten Momente, bildeten ihre Gedanken Phantasien der Rache. Sie rief sich selbst zum Einhalt, endeten diese doch nur in Frustration und mehr Wut.

Harry und Ron sprachen über Vergeltung, aber in den ersten paar Tagen hatte Hermine ihnen das ausgeredet. Sie sagte ihnen, wenn es Gerechtigkeit gab, würde es sie am Tag von Voldemorts Untergang geben. Sie wollte nicht riskieren noch jemanden zu verlieren, den sie liebte, und es würde ihre Eltern nicht zurückbringen.

Jetzt plagten sie Albträume. Drei oder vier Nächte die Woche träumte Hermine, wie sie nach ihren Eltern suchte. Sie sah sich selbst durch das Haus gehen, in jedes Zimmer schauen und nach ihnen rufen. Manchmal träumte sie, sie wären direkt vor ihr und wenn sie schneller rennen könnte, würde sie sie einholen. In anderen Träumen war das Haus leer und die ganzen Möbel waren verschwunden. Ihre Eltern waren gegangen, woanders zu leben und hatten vergessen ihr zu sagen, wohin sie gegangen waren. In ihren Träumen bettelte und flehte sie Gott an, sie sie finden zu lassen, sie bitte zurück zubringen. In ihren Träumen hörte niemand zu und niemand kümmerte sich um ihre Angst und ihren Schmerz. Dies waren Nächte, in denen sie weinend aufwachte. Das Kopfkissen war nass vor Tränen, wenn sie erwachte, sie hatte in ihrem Schlaf still geweint.

Hermine war nie religiös gewesen im klassische Sinne des in die Kirche Gehens. Ihre Eltern waren Anglikaner und besuchten die Kirche nur unregelmäßig. In der Zaubererwelt lebend, begegneten ihr eine Vielzahl an religiösen Überzeugungen. Einige ihrer Freunde waren Agnostiker, mit keinem Glauben auf die eine oder andere Weise. Andere glaubten an verschiedene Gottheiten oder einen bestimmten Gott. Viele folgten dem Wicca-Kult, die Natur ehrend und die Göttin und den Gott der schöpferischen Aspekte verehrend.

Hermine glaubte an eine Kraft und an ein Bewusstsein, dass alle Dinge gestaltet. In vieler Hinsicht dachte sie an Gott als einen gütigen Großvater, der zu weit weg wohnte, um vorbeizukommen und zu besuchen, aber sehr gute Absichten hatte. Anstatt zu beten, bevorzugte Hermine ein Gespräch mit Ihm, wenn auch sehr einseitig. Es war mehr wie über Dinge zu sprechen und Dinge zu sortieren mit einer Macht, die sich für die Dinge, die Er geschaffen hatte, kümmerte.

Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie immer weniger Vertrauen in das Wohlwollen, auf das sie baute, je mehr sie über ihr Gottesbild nachdachte. In dieser Zeit schienen Gebete eine bedeutungslose Geste zu sein und eine Verschwendung an Worten an jemanden, der wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zuhören würde. Ohne die Namen und Gesichter der Todesser, die sie verantwortlich machen konnte, beschuldigte Hermine Gott. Sie fühlte sich als hätte man ihr einen Beutel mit schönen Dingen während der Sonntagsschule verkauft. Sie fand es schwer zu glauben, Gott hätte überhaupt ein Interesse an ihr, wenn er dieses geschehen lassen konnte.

Ihre Zweifel festigten sich, ihre Wut wuchs und die Albträume gingen weiter. Umgeben von Freunden fühlte Hermine sich isoliert und allein. In dieser Zeit gab es keinen, mit dem sie reden konnte, nicht einmal Gott hörte zu.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ich weiß, das war wieder ein sehr melancholisches Kapitel. Eine Taschentücherbox steht auch wieder bereit, zusammen mit einem heißen Pfefferminztee. Bald werden Hermines und unsere Gedanken ein wenig geordnet… Ich sag nur Kapitel 17!_

_Jetzt bin ich gespannt auf eure Reviews! Im nächsten Kapitel hat Severus wieder eine private Audienz bei Voldemort._


	16. Kapitel 16

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Heute mal ein paar Worte an meine Leser: Habt Geduld, auch wenn manche Kapitel euch ein wenig langatmig erscheinen. Aber alles hat irgendwie seinen Grund. Bleibt dabei! Es wird besser und besser. Es ist die erste Geschichte der Autorin und ich glaube, sie musste sich auch in all das erst einmal hinein finden. Ich würde mich absolut freuen, wenn ihr mich weiter durch diese Geschichte begleitet!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**16. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 14. November 1997**

Der erwartete Ruf kam Freitag am späten Abend. Severus griff seine Todesserumhänge und eilte den Weg zu den Hogwartstoren hinunter, an denen er die Anti-Apparations-Sperre umgehen konnte. Er drückte das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm und verschwand in der Nacht.

Severus schaute sich um, das Gebäude im Westen kannte er. Er war schon einmal hierher gerufen worden und war überrascht, dass der Dunkle Lord hierher zurückgekommen war. Severus hatte angenommen, an einen unbekannten Ort in Russland gerufen zu werden, dort, wo sich der Dunkle Lord den Gerüchten nach seit Ende Oktober aufhalten sollte.

Das Herrenhaus hatte einmal Tom Riddles Vater gehört, dem Mann, der Riddles Mutter verstoßen hatte, weil sie eine Hexe war. Als sie kurz nach der Geburt verstarb, war Riddle an ein Weisenhaus übergeben worden, was die Verbitterung, die letztendlich in den Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts endete, erzeugte. Gerüchte unter den Todessern kamen auf, dass kurz nach dem Pettigrew zum Dunklen Lord zurück gekehrt war, sich beide in dem leeren Herrenhaus zusammen mit Nagini niedergelassen hatten, der großen magischen Schlange, die für Voldemort etwas zwischen Familie und Nahrungsquelle war.

Als er den überwucherten Weg hinaufging, wurde Severus von der bekannten Gestalt namens Peter Pettigrew begrüßt, dessen silberne Hand das Mondlicht reflektierte.

"Wie ich hörte, hattest du ein aufregendes Duell mit Potter", sagte Pettigrew, seine quietschige ratenartige Stimme irritierend wie Nägel auf einer Tafel.

"Ja, Pettigrew. Ich freue mich schon, das mit dem _Dunklen Lord_ zu besprechen." Severus machte damit ziemlich deutlich, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, dies mit Pettigrew zu diskutieren.

Severus verachtete Peter Pettigrew seit er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Als beide Hogwarts als Schüler besuchten, war Pettigrew einer von James Potters Anhängseln. Nicht gerade intelligent oder magisch stark, eine einschleimende Persönlichkeit und echt hässlich, hatte er sich aus reinem Selbstschutz bei den Marauders eingeklinkt. Potter, Black und Lupin nahmen sich Pettigrew aus einem bestimmten Gefühl von Mitleid an. Pettigrew zahlte ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit letztendlich zurück, in dem er seine Rolle als Geheimniswahrer für James und Lily Potter missbrauchte und sie an Voldemort zur Ermoderung verriet, Black für das Verbrechen büssen lassend.

Severus Snape sah sich selbst keinesfalls als attraktiven Mann, aber in Vergleich zu Peter Pettigrew empfand Snape sich ausgesprochen gutaussehend. Die Jahre, in denen Pettigrew sich in seiner Animagusform als Krätze, der Familienratte der Weasleys versteckt hatte, hatten nichts für sein Aussehen getan. Sogar in menschlicher Form behielt Pettigrew rattenähnliche Charakterzüge. Sein Gesicht war rund mit kleinen glänzenden Augen. Seine Zähne streckten sich aus seinem Mund heraus wie bei einem Biber und seine Fingernägel waren verunstaltet, sie sahen aus wie dicke Klauen. Pettigrew zuckte ständig, wackelte seine Nase, da er ständig die Luft abschnüffelte. Er hatte nur eine natürliche Hand, seine andere hatte er geopfert, um Lord Voldemort zu helfen, einen physischen Körper wieder zu erlangen. Die andere Hand war magisch, aus glänzendem Silber und mit anmutiger Erscheinung. Die Finger seiner klauenartigen Hand zuckten nervös.

Pettigrews enge Verbindung mit Voldemort schien irgendwie passend. Voldemort schien sich mehr und mehr in eine Art Schlange zu verwandeln. Pettigrew war wie eine Ratte. Severus wunderte sich, ob Pettigrew bewusst war, dass Schlangen Ratten fraßen.

Pettigrew in das Herrenhaus folgend, wurde Severus in ein Wohnzimmer geführt. Es war möbliert in der Art und Weise wie Voldemort sie zu bevorzugen schien, in Nachahmung eines Thronsaals. Ein Sessel, eigentlich ein sehr großer, komfortable Lehnsessel, war wie ein Thron positioniert worden. Andere, weniger komfortable Holzstühle standen in der Nähe. Vor dem Thron war immer Platz für einen knienden Bittsteller. Voldemort befand sich nicht im Wohnzimmer, deshalb begab sich Severus in die Nähe des Kamins, um auf seine Ankunft zu warten. Ein Rascheln von Roben kam aus Richtung Flur und Voldemort erschien. Sobald Voldemort in den Raum kam, verbeugte Severus sich und verharrte in dieser Position bis Voldemort Platz genommen hatte.

"Tritt vor, Severus", lud Voldemort ein.

Severus trat hervor und sank auf ein Knie. Voldemort hielt ihm seine Hand mit dem Totenkopf- und Schlangenring entgegen. Severus lehnte sich vor und küsste den Ring wie erwartet.

"Erhebe Dich, Severus. Nimm Platz." Voldemort winkte zum nahe stehendsten Stuhl.

Snape ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich.

"Laut deiner Nachricht, die du über Pettigrew gesandt hast, warst du in ein Duell mit Potter vor den Augen der Seniorschüler in Hogwarts verwickelt?"

"Das stimmt, mein Gebieter. Darf ich vortragen?"

Voldemort neigte seinen Kopf.

"Es war am Montag nach den Überfällen auf die muggelgeborenen Familien. Dumbledore und einige andere aus dem Lehrerkollegium waren mit der Versorgung der Schlammblüter beschäftigt. Diejenigen von uns, die nicht beteiligt waren, teilten die Schüler unter sich auf und boten spezielle Klassen an. Mir wurde die Verantwortung für die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge übertragen. Es schien ein willkommener Moment, deren Fähigkeiten in einem simulierten Kampf festzustellen."

"Und die Ergebnisse?"

"Insgesamt jämmerlich. Wir brauchen uns nicht zu sorgen, Dumbledore hätte eine bereite Schülerarmee, um gegen die Todesser anzutreten. Ich kann mit ein wenig Stolz sagen, dass Slytherin sich gut geschlagen hat. Crabbe und Goyle können ziemlich stolz auf ihre Söhne sein, genauso wie Lucius Malfoy. Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey und ein paar andere Schüler demonstrierten die Art von Duellierfähigkeiten, die Euch sehr gut helfen werden, Meister."

"Was ist mit Dumbledores Lieblingsgryffindors?"

"Potter ist der einzige, um den wir uns Gedanken machen müssen. Zabini verlor absichtlich gegen Ron Weasley, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen." Severus pausierte. „Sie wissen, dass sich Bill Weasley mit Draco Malfoy duellierte?"

"Ich war überrascht, dass du dem zugestimmt hattest."

"Weasley prahlte mit seiner Mitgliedschaft in einem Duellierclub in Kairo. Ich hielt es für eine Gelegenheit, seine Fähigkeiten einzuschätzen, welche ziemlich gut sind. Es ist Draco hoch anzurechnen, dass er ihm gleichwertig war, bis er sein Knie verletzte. Weasley ist leistungsfähig, in exzellenter körperlicher Verfassung und zeigte echte Duellierfähigkeiten. Draco muss Strategie lernen, aber nur Alter und Erfahrung können das bieten. Potter ist in diesem Fall anders."

"Wie denkst du über seine Fähigkeiten?"

"Ihm fehlt es an technischen Fähigkeiten und an Erfahrung. Das waren die einzigen Aspekte, die es mir erlaubten, ihn zu besiegen, bedingt durch die Duellierabzeichen. Wir hatten die Hälfte des Parcours hinter uns, als die gewaltige Kraft, die er schickte, das Duellierabzeichen überwältigte, die Verringerungszauber herunterschraubte. Wir brachen das Duell ab, um die Abzeichen zu erneuern. Wären die Abzeichen nicht gewesen, das Kraftpotenzial, das er aussandte, hätte mich geschlagen."

"Das ist sehr beunruhigend, Severus. Ich habe durch Goyle erfahren, dass du Potter besiegt hast. Mir war der Zwischenfall mit den Duellierabzeichen nicht bekannt. Ein fehlerhaftes Duellierabzeichen ist äußerst ungewöhnlich."

"Es ist wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich, mein Gebieter. Ollivander persönlich hatte diese Abzeichen gefertigt, deshalb kann es nicht an der Qualität der Abzeichen liegen. Ich kann die Tatsache, dass das Abzeichen defekt war, bestätigen. Potter warf eine Reihe von Gefrier- und Flammenzaubern in meine Richtung und ich fühlte die Effekte mit jedem Wurf stärker bis Weasley bemerkte, was passierte und das Duell beendete. Potters Abzeichen war an den Rändern abgesengt. Nachdem die Abzeichen ersetzt, die Verringerungssprüche platziert worden waren, setzten wir das Duell fort. Mit weniger Kraft wurde Potter durch seine fehlende Gewandtheit angreifbar. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft haben sie, glaube ich, die einzige Macht ihn zu besiegen, unabhängig von Potters mittelmäßigen Duellierfähigkeiten."

Voldemort lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Seine roten Augen trafen auf Severus und die Invasion begann. Da Severus wusste, was der Dunkle Lord sehen wollte, erlaubte er ihm, zu dem Ort in seinem Geist zu gelangen, an dem eine aufbereitete Version des Duells als Beweis vor Voldemort abgespielt wurde. Nach Beendigung bewegte sich der Dunkle Lord zu anderen Erinnerungen. Severus, wie er den Blutauffrischungstrank für den Krankenflügel braute. Dumbledore und McGonagall, wie sie Potters Rebellion diskutierten. Die Frau mit lockigem braunem Haar und am Bettpfosten angebundenen Handgelenken, wie sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang als Severus in sie stieß. Draco, wie er zustimmend nickte, als Severus ihm die Pläne für seinen Besuch des Avalon College erklärte. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, was er wollte, verließ Voldemort Severus Geist.

"Es ist so, wie du gesagt hast, mein Sohn. Die Kraft ist sicher vorhanden, aber ihm fehlt es an Wissen über Duellierstrategien. An dem Punkt, als du ihn zu Boden gebracht hattest, zeigte er die Impulsivität, die ich schon vorher in ihm gesehen habe. Du hast ihn wütend gemacht und er verlor die Kontrolle. Das gleiche passierte, als Bellatrix ihn im Zaubereiministerium verspottete. Wir müssen das im Gedächtnis behalten und verwenden. Er kann zu Fehlern provoziert werden", Voldemort pausierte nachdenklich, „fatalen Fehlern."

Die roten Augen gingen zurück zu Severus. „Du hattest deinen Spaß mit dieser Frau in Chicago, oder nicht?"

Severus schaute weg, in sichtlicher Verlegenheit.

"Es gibt einen Zaubertrank, den ich bei Gelegenheit verwende, der mir so etwas ermöglicht. Solange ich die ganze Nacht dafür zur Verfügung und keine weiteren Verbindlichkeiten habe, bis die Effekte nachlassen…." Severus hob seinen Kopf und schaute zum Dunklen Lord. „Er kann nicht für nur ein Erlebnis verwendet werden. Es erhöht den Drang und braucht mehrmalige Aktwiederholungen. Ich kann es nicht verwenden, um meinen Brüdern in ihren gelegentlichen Freuden während der Überfälle zu folgen."

"Ich weiß, du bevorzugst Privatsphäre bei deinen Begegnungen, Severus", sagte Voldemort, seine roten Augen glühten, aber sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Du bist ein geschätztes Mitglied meines Inneren Zirkels und ich werde Dich nicht zu einer Abendunterhaltung machen. Solltest du Interesse an einer Muggelfrau finden während eines Festes, werde ich dir das Privileg zu gestehen, sie irgendwo hin zu bringen und sie zu genießen. Du musst deine Vorliebe nur kundtun."

Voldemort erhob sich auf seine Füße. Den Hinweis erkennend, stand Severus auf.

"Ich gratuliere dir erneut zu deiner Fähigkeit, Vorteile aus Situationen zu ziehen, wenn sie sich bieten. Du hast nützliche Informationen über unsere Freunde gewonnen und hast damit deinen Wert wieder bewiesen. Fahre fort, die Situation in Hogwarts zu beobachten und informiere mich weiter." Voldemort hielt seine Hand hervor. Severus sank auf ein Knie und küsste den Ring wie erwartet.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre zu dienen, Gebieter", antwortete Severus. Auf Voldemorts Signal erhob sich Severus und verließ den Raum mit einer letzten Verbeugung. Er war erleichtert, Pettigrew nirgendwo zu sehen, wodurch es ihm möglich war, zu verschwinden ohne weitere beißende Kommentare an den kleinen Schuft.

Die Novemberluft war kalt als Severus zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte. Er zog seinen Mantel enger um seinen hageren Körper und nahm den Weg bei Hagrids Hütte. Nach der Position des Mondes musste es nach Mitternacht sein. Er war auf halbem Weg zum geheimen Eingang in den Kerkern im Astronomieturm, als er eine weibliche Stimme hoch über sich schreien hörte.

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du verfluchter Bastard!"

Severus begann zu rennen.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Vermutungen._

_Ich habe übrigens das 17. Kapitel bereits fix und fertig auf meinem Laptop. Es wartet förmlich darauf, online zu gehen._


	17. Kapitel 17

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Mawi, das Kapitel widme ich dir! Verliere nicht deinen Mut und deine Kraft, auch wenn dein Leben gerade eine traurige Phase durchläuft!_

_Tja, nun ist es soweit. Hier kommt das von mir angekündigte Severus-Hermine-Kapitel. Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich bin ziemlich gespannt, wie es euch gefallen wird. Vor allem weil es eines meiner Lieblingskapitel ist._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**17. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 15. November 1997**

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du verfluchter Bastard!" Hermine schrie in den mondbeleuchteten Himmel. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie eine Faust in Richtung Mond erhob. Ihre Stimme ging in Schluchzer über als sie auf den Steinboden des Astronomieturms sank.

_Es ist alles meine Schuld._

Sie zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust heran und schlang ihre Arme um diese, ihren Kopf legte sie auf ihre Arme. Hermine wiegte sich vor und zurück als Schluchzer ihren Körper erzittern ließen. Nach ein paar Minuten verstummten die Schluchzer. Das Zittern ließ nach. Hermine hob ihr verweintes Gesicht und wischte über es mit ihrer Hand. Sie begann in ihrer Jackentasche zu wühlen, in der sie ein Taschentuch fand. Sie trocknete ihr Gesicht und schnaubte sich die Nase.

Dem charakteristischen Knarren der sich öffnenden Tür des Astronomieturms folgte das Geräusch von sanften Schritten.

"Verdammt. Jetzt bin ich aufgeflogen", murmelte sie. Hermine ließ ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien ruhen und wartete, bis sie entdeckt wurde. Die Schritte verstummten vor ihr. Ein paar schwarze Stiefel schauten unter einem schweren schwarzen Mantel und Umhängen hervor. Hermine schaute auf.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Darf ich fragen, wo ihr Gesprächspartner sich befindet?" Severus Gesicht lag im Schatten als er mit dem Rücken zum Mond stand.

"Mein Gesprächspartner? Ich bin allein, Sir."

"Sie haben jemanden angeschrieen. Ich glaube, Sie bezeichneten ihn als "Du verfluchter Bastard", antwortete Severus, sich nach dem fehlenden Gesprächspartner umsehend.

"Oh, ihn. Das war Gott, Sir." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ER hier ist, aber wenn ER es ist, bitte fühlen Sie sich so frei und geben ihm Nachsitzen. Darf ich Mr. Filch, eine Zahnbürste und ganz viele Bettpfannen vorschlagen?"

"Ach. In diesem Fall könnten wir uns vielleicht auf die Bank an der Wand setzen, wo es wärmer ist. Sie könnten mir dann genau erklären, was Sie hier oben machen." Severus trat zurück als Hermine aufstand. Er ging zur Bank, wo er einen Wärmezauber zauberte. Mit einem Wink verdeutlichte er, dass sie sich setzen sollte. Hermine nahm Platz und der Professor setzte sich neben sie.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus.

"Ich kam hier hoch, um ein paar Worte mit Gott zu wechseln. Ich dachte mir, dass es womöglich laut werden könnte. Ich wollte aus dem Schloss, wo ich IHN anschreien und nicht belauscht werden konnte."

"Sie wurden trotzdem gehört. Ich konnte sie auf halben Weg von hier bis zu Professor Hagrids Hütte hören." Severus schaute zu der jungen Frau, die neben ihm saß. Ihr buschiges Haar war offen und verbarg den größten Teil ihres Gesichtes. Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihr Haar fiel zurück, das Mondlicht umspielte zarte Gesichtszüge.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und fragte sanft, "Professor Snape, haben Sie jemals eine Abmachung mit Gott getroffen?".

"Ich glaube nicht, Miss Granger."

"Aber ich. Oder zumindest dachte ich es. Es war nach dem fünften Jahr und der Misere im Zaubereiministerium. Das ganze Jahr war schrecklich gewesen. Umbridge hatte das Sagen; Harry sprang hin und her zwischen einem emotionalen Nervenbündel und der Wut auf jeden in seinem Umfeld. Und dann, als er ausgetrickst wurde von Voldemort…"

"Stopp!", zischte Severus. "Sagen Sie den Namen nicht in der Nähe von jemandem, der das Dunkle Mal trägt. Es kann seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Verstehen Sie?"

Hermine schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. „Habe ich Sie deshalb immer nur als Dunklen Lord von ihm sprechen hören?"

"Diese Anrede ist für uns sicher. Es aktiviert nicht das Mal", betonte Severus.

"Enschuldigung, Sir. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Das ist faszinierend." Hermine schüttelte erstaunt ihren Kopf.

"Ich bin beruhigt, heute Abend etwas zu Ihrer Weiterbildung beigetragen zu haben, Miss Granger", erwiderte Severus, seine Stimme voller Sarkasmus. „Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

"Oh, ja." Hermine blickte wieder zum Mond. "Jedenfalls war das ganze Jahr schrecklich gewesen und wir wurden in den Kampf im Ministerium verwickelt. Wenn Sie Dumbledore nicht benachrichtigt hätten, wären wir jetzt alle tot. Ich weiß, Sie haben niemals viel von Sirius Black gehalten, aber er liebte Harry. Sein Tod, zusammen mit uns, die verletzt wurden, zerriss Harry in Stücke. Alles was geschehen war, ließ mich alles überdenken, an das ich glaubte oder dachte zu kennen. Ich erkannte, das ich Dinge anders machen musste." Hermine schaute auf ihre Hände, die gefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen.

"Es hat alles verändert. Ich verstand mehr von meiner Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron und welche Rolle ich für sie einnehmen musste. Sie brauchten mich noch mehr zum Zuhören und viel weniger zum Reden. Dadurch war es mir vielleicht möglich zu bemerken, wenn einer von ihnen sich aufmachte und etwas Impulsives tat. Ich konnte sie beruhigen und ihnen helfen, Dinge zu überdenken. Aber ich musste es machen, ohne kommandierend zu wirken. Es war nicht leicht zu lernen, es anders anzugehen, aber die Dinge wurden seit dem besser. Im Grunde brauchen sie jemanden, der sie liebt und lieben wird, egal was ist."

"Aber ehrlich gesagt, urteile ich noch immer über sie. Denn immerhin muss jemand beurteilen, wenn sie dabei sind, sich impulsiv oder dumm zu benehmen. Aber ich gehe damit anders um. Ich bitte sie mir zu erklären, was sie denken und wie sie zu dem Schluss kamen. Dann zeige ich ihnen Alternativen auf. Gewöhnlich, wenn ich sie zum Aufhören und zum Zuhören bringen kann, entscheiden sie sich zum Besseren."

Hermine schaute zurück zu Professor Snape. „Das war der Beginn der Abmachung mit Gott. Ich bot ihm an, Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Ich versprach, Dinge anders zu machen, wenn ER die Menschen beschützt, die ich liebe. Ich wusste, das Beste für Harry, Ron und jeden war, für mich ein niedrigeres Profil zu haben und weniger Aufmerksamkeit dadurch zu erregen, ein muggelgeborener Streber zu sein. Deshalb nahm ich mich selbst aus dem Rennen für das Amt der Schulsprecherin. Ich besaß aber genug Ego, um mich nicht selbst dazu zubringen, das Amt der Vertrauensschülerin niederzulegen."

Hermine sah Severus in die Augen. Er sah sie genau an und sie fühlte sich ein wenig eingeengt. Sie setzte sich gerade hin und straffte ihre Schultern.

"Ich beschloss, mich im Unterricht anders zu verhalten. Ich hörte auf, jede Frage zu beantworten und wartete, bis ich aufgerufen wurde. Ich nahm mir vor, alle Arbeit in meine Hausaufgaben, Projekte und Lernen zu stecken, während ich im Unterricht weniger Aufmerksamkeit hervorrief. Somit würde ich weniger Aufmerksamkeit von den Kindern von Todessern oder den Möchtegern Todessern auf mich ziehen."

Snape schaute zu ihr. „Ich habe einen Unterschied in ihrem Verhalten im Unterricht bemerkt, genauso die anderen Lehrer. Ich glaube, es war Diskussionsthema in einer Kollegiumssitzung, in der die Meinung im Wesentlichen war, dass Miss Granger erwachsen wird."

"Vielleicht ist das Erwachsenwerden ein Teil davon", erwiderte Hermine. „Zu der Zeit war es eine bewusste Entscheidung. Ich dachte es würde vieles für Harry und Ron einfacher machen und meine Eltern besser schützen. Ich bemerkte, je größer die Zielscheibe auf meinem Rücken ist, umso größer ist die Zielscheibe bei den anderen. Ich machte so viele Dinge, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ich war Harrys Freundin, eine Muggelgeborene, angehende Schulsprecherin und darauf versessen, die besten Noten von allen in der Geschichte Hogwarts zu bekommen. Ich wollte zeigen, dass ich es kann, auch wenn ich nicht in diese Welt hinein geboren wurde. Aber es gab so viele Menschen, die mich nur als eine Muggelgeborene sahen, die versuchte Reinblüter auszustechen."

"Zu der Zeit hatte ich wirklich die Gefahr erkannt, in der sich meine Eltern befanden, ohne wahre Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich beschloss, auf das Avalon College zu gehen. Es würde mich aus dem Rampenlicht ziehen, was mehr Sicherheit für Mum und Dad bedeutete."

Hermines Stimme begann zu brechen. „Es hat nicht sehr gut funktioniert, nicht wahr? Sie verfolgten sie trotzdem."

"Miss Granger." Professor Snapes sanfte Stimme unterbrach sie.

"Sie verstehen es nicht, Sir. Meine Eltern haben so viel für mich geopfert. Wussten Sie, dass meine Mutter einundvierzig Jahre alt war, als ich geboren wurde? Mein Vater vierundfünfzig? Unter Zauberern ist das kein Alter, aber unter Muggeln ist es ungewöhnlich spät, Kinder zu bekommen. Sie hatten Jahre versucht, ein Kind zu bekommen, und gaben es schließlich auf. Und dann kam ich. Es gibt wahrscheinlich nirgendwo ein Kind, das so verzweifelt gewollt war von zwei Menschen, wie ich es war."

"Wegen ihres Alters als ich unterwegs war, riet der Arzt meiner Mutter, sie solle sich Tests unterziehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht das Down Syndrom oder andere Behinderungen hätte. Mum hätte eine Abtreibung haben können, wenn ich mit einem „Defekt" geboren würde. Mum und Dad wollten davon aber nichts hören. Sie wollten ein gesundes Baby, aber wenn Gott ihnen ein behindertes Kind geben würde, würden sie damit klar kommen. Sie waren glücklich, überhaupt ein Kind zu bekommen."

"Dann geschahen Dinge als ich klein war, zu Zeiten als ich wütend wurde, zerbrachen Gegenstände. Sie wussten, ich war anders. Als mein Brief aus Hogwarts ankam, machte vieles für sie mehr Sinn. Ich war anders, aber mir war etwas gegeben worden, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Sie waren für mich aufgeregt. Sie unterstützten mich bei jedem Schritt auf meinem Weg, auch wenn es bedeutete, ich würde in einer Welt leben, die sie niemals richtig verstehen oder ein Teil davon sein würden. Sie ließen es zu, weil ich es so sehr wollte."

Tränen begannen an Hermines Gesicht herunter zu rollen.

"Und was erhielten sie dafür? Sie wurden ermordet. Alles, was sie falsch gemacht haben, war die Gene zusammen zubringen in der Art, die eine Hexe hervorbringt anstelle eines normalen Muggelkindes und dafür wurden sie ermordet."

Hermines zittrige Hände gingen zu ihrem Mund. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Warum bin ich nicht da gewesen? Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, hätten sie wenigstens eine Verteidigungschance gehabt. Warum konnten die Todesser nicht eine Woche später kommen? Wir wären in Avalon gewesen zum Elternwochenende. Wir wären nicht zu Hause gewesen. Und Sie würden noch leben."

Sie erstickte an den Wörtern, die Wut verband sich mit Schmerz und Tränen erfüllten ihre Stimme. „ER ist dazu bestimmt, alles zu sehen, zu wissen und so verdammt mächtig zu sein. Wie viel hätte es Gott gekostet, die Dinge nur ein wenig wieder herzustellen, damit sie verflucht noch mal nicht hätten sterben müssen?"

Hermines Stimme wurde ein Flüstern. „Der letzte Teil der Abmachung war, sollten die Todesser kommen, dann _zu mir_. Zu mir, ich bin eine Hexe. Niemals zu ihnen."

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, ihre Schultern zitterten als sie weinte. Sie fühlte, wie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag und sie realisierte, dass sie es sich an einem Punkt erlaubt hatte, sich an den Körper neben sich anzulehnen. Als die Tränen zu trocknen begannen, nahm sie die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und öffnete ihre Augen. Eine Hand hielt ihr ein blütenweißes Taschentuch entgegen mit einem eingestickten schwarzen „S" in der Ecke. Hermine nahm es und wischte sich die Augen und Hände.

"Danke, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich auf Sie geweint habe", flüsterte sie.

"Die linke Seite meines Umhanges ist ziemlich feucht, aber ein Trocknungszauber sollte es wieder herrichten", antwortete Severus sanft. „Ich war niemals ein Elternteil, Miss Granger, aber ich habe seit einiger Zeit Umgang mit diesen. Ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass die letzten Gedanken Ihrer Eltern etwa ähnliche Sätze waren wie: Danke Gott, dass Hermine nicht hier ist. Danke Gott, dass sie in Sicherheit ist."

"Vielleicht ist in diesen letzten Augenblicken, egal welche Götter anwesend waren, über die Antworten ihrer Gebete entschieden worden und nicht über Ihre."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. „So schrecklich wie es ist, die Überlebende zu sein mit all den einhergehenden Schuldgefühlen, Ihre Eltern würden nicht für einen einzigen Augenblick wollen, dass sie da gewesen wären und mit ihnen starben. Das wäre nämlich genau das, was passiert wäre. Sie hätten es nicht allein mit den Todessern aufnehmen können, die sie attackiert hätten. Sie wären ebenso gestorben."

"In den letzten Jahren musste ich mit Eltern von beiden Seiten eines solchen Vorfalls umgehen. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen, die Gefühle dieser Eltern verdeutlichten ein Verlangen, ihre Kinder aus diesem Konflikt herauszuhalten. Die Eltern würden es bevorzugen, jeder Gefahr allein entgegen zu treten und ihre Kinder sich nicht mit einem Problem auseinandersetzen lassen, für das sie nicht einmal etwas können."

"Was viel wichtiger ist, Miss Granger, Ihre Eltern sind nicht gestorben aufgrund dessen wer und was Sie sind. Sie waren das Ziel aufgrund dessen, wer und was sie waren. Die fünf Familien, die angegriffen wurden in dieser Nacht, waren Eltern von Muggelgeborenen. Aber alle Eltern waren auch erfolgreiche, wohlhabende, aufrechte Bürger. Nicola Andropoulus war eine Drittklässerin ohne spezifische Fähigkeiten, Intelligenz oder Verdiensten als Hexe. Ihre Eltern wurden attackiert, weil ihr Vater ein Diplomat der Griechischen Botschaft war. Stephen Woodville wird allenfalls ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer werden. Seine Familie wurde ein Opfer, weil seine Mutter eine Rechtsanwältin und sein Vater ein profilierter Geschäftsmann waren."

"Ihre Eltern wurden nicht attackiert wegen Ihnen, sondern weil sie Zahnärzte waren, berufstätige Menschen, die in der Gemeinschaft respektiert wurden. Die Botschaft des Dunklen Lords an die Eltern war, ihre Kinder nicht nach Hogwarts zu schicken, weil es ihre Familien töten würde. Seine Absicht ist es, die Muggeleltern zu ängstigen, damit sie ihre Kinder wieder zu sich holen."

Severus nahm einen Atemzug. "Ich bedaure es zutiefst, nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein, zu erfahren, was geplant war, bevor die Familien attackiert wurden. Ich war nicht fähig gewesen, irgendetwas zu verhindern."

Hermine richtete sich auf und trocknete sich erneut die Augen. „Professor McGonagall erzählte mir, dass Vol, ähm, der Dunkle Lord seine Pläne vor jedem geheim hielt, ausgenommen der Mitglieder des Angriffsteams. Es ist wahrlich nicht Ihre Schuld", erwiderte Hermine, den Kopf schüttelnd.

"Trotzdem. In der Nacht der Angriffe war ich in Chicago den Campus besuchen." Professor Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf als Hermine ihm sein Taschentuch wiedergeben wollte. „Ich würde sagen, behalten Sie es, aber es wäre klüger, es zu zerstören. Eine Gryffindor Hexe kann nicht herumlaufen mit einem Taschentuch, dass leicht erkannt werden kann als zugehörig zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Wenn ich es zurücknehme, werden die Hauselfen darüber tratschen, warum Professor Snapes Taschentuch von Tränen durchnässt ist."

Hermine gab ein wässriges Glucksen von sich. „Ich wette, es wäre sehr verdächtig, Sir." Hermine steckte das Taschentuch in ihre Tasche.

"Sie haben den Campus besucht? Was halten Sie davon? Professor McGonagall gab mir das Wort, sie würden das Zaubertränkeprogramm befürworten. Sie erwähnte nicht, dass Sie schon da gewesen sind."

"Es war beeindruckend. Ich wünschte, es hätte so etwas gegeben als ich in Ihrem Alter war. Nachdem ich mich mit einigen aus der Fakultät getroffen hatte, die Einrichtungen gesehen und etwas über den internationalen Rahmen der Studenten erfahren habe, bin ich beeindruckt. Ich glaube, dieses große Experiment hat das Potenzial sehr erfolgreich zu werden. Das Konzept des Zauberercollege wird eines Tages fähig sein, in ernsten Wettstreit mit dem Ausbildungssystem zu treten."

„Sind Sie mit meiner Entscheidung, dort hin zu gehen, einverstanden?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja. Aus den Gründen, die Sie schon erwähnten und weitere. Sie werden die Möglichkeit für eine gute Ausbildung haben. Der Umfang, in dem Muggelwissenschaft in den Studienplan integriert ist, wird Ihnen einen Vorteil bringen. Als ich meine Ausbildung machte und entschloss, es mit Vorlesungen in Muggelwissenschaften zu untermauern, galt es als eine außergewöhnliche Idee zu der Zeit. Wissen ist Wissen, woher es auch immer kommen mag", erwiderte Severus.

"Ich habe eine Bewerbung an das College abgesendet", erklärte Hermine. „Meine Eltern haben das Geld für mein erstes Jahr am College bereits auf mein Konto bei Gringotts überwiesen, somit kann ich es mir schon mal leisten. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley helfen mir dabei, alles zu regeln. Ich verkaufe das Haus und das meiste an Mobiliar. Damit, mit der Versicherung und dem Verkauf der Zahnarztpraxis meiner Eltern, kann ich mir sechs Jahre leisten und ein paar mehr, wenn ich nicht so ausschweifend im Bücherkaufen sein werde."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, das Kaufen von Büchern wird nur eine der Verlockungen sein, die Sie in Chicago erwarten. Es ist ziemlich kosmopolitisch und der Campus befindet sich genau in der Mitte in einer der am meisten kommerziellen Gegenden in der Stadt. Es wird sehr unterschiedlich sein zu den Verlockungen eines gelegentlichen Hogsmead Wochenendes und eines halbjährlichen Ausflugs in die Winkelgasse.", schnaubte Severus, an das Wochenende in der Stadt zurückdenkend.

"Ich bin gewöhnlich sehr vernünftig."

"Dann schlage ich vor, ihren gesunden Verstand anzuwenden. Allein auf dem Astronomieturm zu sitzen um ein Uhr nachts ist dumm. Angenommen einer der Möchtegern Todesser entdeckt Harry Potters beste Freundin hier ganz allein. Sie wären allen schweren Körperverletzungen ungeschützt ausgesetzt gewesen. Wenn Sie noch mal den Drang verspüren, Gott anzuschreien, empfehle ich Ihnen den Raum der Wünsche zu benutzen", schlug Professor Snape vor.

"Nein. Ich denke, ich habe mein Bedürfnis zu schreien hinreichend erschöpft, Sir."

Severus schaute sie sanft an. „Welche Lektion haben Sie heute daraus gelernt?"

"Gott trifft keine Abmachungen", sagte Hermine traurig als sie erneut zum Mond hoch schaute. „Und Ergebnisse sind nicht verhandelbar."

"Sie können nicht die Verantwortung für die Aktionen des Dunklen Lords und der Todesser übernehmen", ergänzte Severus. „Und sollten Ihnen Gedanken der Rache in den Sinn kommen, spreche ich im Namen Ihrer Eltern. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass Sie auf Rache sinnen, die Ihnen Ihr eigenes Leben kosten würde. Ich garantiere Ihnen, sie rächen zu wollen, wird Sie töten. Ihre Eltern würden es wollen, dass Sie leben, Ihre eigene Zukunft verfolgen und Ihr eigenes Leben gestalten."

"Danke, Professor. Sie haben mir geholfen, einige Dinge in meinem Kopf zu ordnen." Hermine schaute Professor Snape an, ihre Mimik war ernst. "Wenn ich fort bin, werde ich die meiste Zeit sehr weit weg sein. Aber ich habe vor, regelmäßig zurück zu kommen. Wir sind immer noch im Krieg, ich bin Mitglied des Ordens und meine Freunde sind in all dem mittendrin. Ich realisiere, dass ich keine Kämpferin bin wie sie es sind. Während ich an meinem Äquivalent zur Zaubertränkemeisterin arbeite, könnte ich Ihnen beim Entwickeln oder Brauen von Zaubertränken für den Orden assistieren. Ich hoffe, sie erlauben es mir. So kann ich zumindest einen Beitrag leisten."

Snape stand auf und schaute zu Hermine herunter. „Ich werde Ihr Angebot überdenken, Miss Granger. Wie auch immer, ich glaube, sie müssen erst mal graduieren und Sie haben in sechs Stunden Unterricht. Ich werde Sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten."

Hermine stand auf und folgte Professor Snape zur Tür. „Um welche Zeit soll ich bei Ihnen sein zum Nachsitzen, da ich nach der Ausgangssperre noch unterwegs war?"

"Werde ich Sie nach der Ausgangssperre noch einmal hier draußen vorfinden?"

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich habe mich selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal riskieren."

"In diesem Fall wird Ihnen eine Strafarbeit nichts lehren, was Sie nicht schon wissen", legte Severus fest. „Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen. Wie auch immer, sollte ich Sie noch einmal ertappen, werde ich Hauspunkte abziehen und Sie zu Mr. Filch mit Ihrer Zahnbürste in der Hand bringen."

Professor Snape öffnete die Tür und trat zur Seite, damit Hermine voran gehen konnte. Sie schaute auf als sie an ihm vorbei zur Treppe ging.

"Sie haben mein Wort, Professor."

Severus folgte Hermine die Treppe hinab. „Dann ist das Thema hiermit beendet, Miss Granger."

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Das war das erste Severus-Hermine-Kapitel. Ich glaube, einige von euch sind vielleicht ein wenig überrascht, wer der „Gesprächspartner" ist. Hoffentlich seid ihr nicht enttäuscht und lest deshalb nicht weiter?!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder um Hermine und ihrer überaus reifen Phantasievorstellungen, was sie nach dem Abschluss alles so vorhat…_

_Kriege ich Reviews?_


	18. Kapitel 18

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Heute mal ganz spezielle Grüße an Bestiadiaboli: Ich habe wirklich versucht die Schachteln mal im Schrank zu lassen und nur ihren Inhalt zu verwenden! Aber ich garantiere für nüx. ;o)_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**18. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 3. Juli 1998**

Hermine saß am Küchentisch im Fuchsbau, schlürfte eine Tasse Tee und knabberte an einem Stück trockenem Toast. Die Abschlussfeier war bis spät in die vergangene Nacht gegangen und sie hatte zuviel getrunken. Sie war nicht die einzige – Ron und Harry schliefen sich noch immer aus. Wenigstens war sie nicht annährend so betrunken gewesen wie die beiden, obwohl, um ehrlich zu sein, hätte sie noch mehr Alkohol zu sich genommen, wäre ihr schlecht geworden. Ron, auf der anderen Seite, hatte einen guten Teil des Abends damit verbracht die Porzellangötter anzubeten, danach wurde er von Bill und Charlie ins Bett verfrachtet. Das letzte, was sie von Harry gehört hatte, war wie er Arm in Arm mit Fred und George das Schullied von Hogwarts sang, und das ziemlich schief.

Wenigstens hatte sie nichts gemacht, was zu peinlich war, außer dass sie jedem Familienmitglied der Weasleys erzählen musste, wie sehr sie sie doch liebte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ein wenig Spott dafür von ihren adoptierten Brüdern ernten, vor allem von Fred und George, aber zum Glück war sie kein so dankbares Opfer wie Ron und Harry. Von Molly und Artruhr würde sie eventuell ein wenig Gnade erhalten, auch wenn Bill und Charlie der Meinung waren, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt äußerst witzig gewesen sei.

Natürlich war Percy nicht anwesend gewesen. Seine Entfremdung von der Familie war jetzt auch praktisch vollzogen. Arthur traf ihn hin und wieder im Ministerium, wo Percy in der Abteilung für Magische Importe arbeitete. Seit dem Arthur bemerkt hatte, dass Percy nur noch langärmelige Umhänge trug, sogar im Hochsommer, hatten sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt. Hermine wusste, dass Ron und seine Brüder gemeinsam die Angst teilten, eines Tages von Angesicht zu Angesicht auf ihren eigenen Bruder zu treffen, der für die falsche Seite kämpfte.

Etliche Ordensmitglieder hatten sich im Laufe des Abends auf der Feier blicken lassen. Tonks kam früh und brachte einen bodenlosen Krug mit einem Muggelgetränk namens Schlammlawine mit. Hermine entdeckte, dass sie Schlammlawine sehr mochte. Eine schmackhafte Erfindung mit der Beschaffenheit und dem Aroma eines Schokomilchshakes und etwas anderem als Kick.

Remus kam kurz darauf mit zwei großen Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, die er großzügig mit Ron, Harry und den Weasleymännern teilte. Die Jungs verhielten sich ziemlich männlich bezüglich der ganzen Sache, Zeug zu trinken, das wie Franzbranntwein gemischt mit Straßenteer schmeckte. Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore nahmen selbst eine Zeit lang an der Feier teil. Professor McGonagall trank ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey, während sich Dumbledore den Krug voll Schlammlawine mit Tonks, Molly, Hermine und Fred, der sich für die süßeren Getränke entschied, teilte. Ginny beschwerte sich lautstark, nur Butterbier trinken zu dürfen.

Hermine vermutete, dass Dumbledore Harry dazu gebracht hatte, das Hogwartslied zu singen.

Sie hatte überhaupt nichts einzuwenden, als alle ihr Glas erhoben und ihr als Jahrgangsbeste zu prosteten.

Ihr Magen beruhigte sich, Hermine überlegte hin und her, ob sie ein wenig von Mollys hausgemachter Erdbeermarmelade auf dem Toast vertragen konnte oder nicht. Sie entschied mutig zu sein und das Risiko zu wagen.

Hermine seufzte als ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts reisten. Sie und ihre zwei Freunde hatten die Herausforderungen des Stein der Weisen, eines konfiszierten Feuerblitzes, das Wachbleiben während Binns Unterricht, ZAGs, das Trimagische Turnier, die Hausarbeiten, die Pubertät, eine Todestagsparty, des Zaubereiministeriums, die Dementoren, die Schikanen von Draco Malfoy, Fluffy, das Schleichen in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek, Umbridge, das Brauen des Vielsafttrankes in der Mädchentoilette, die Bälle, einen Basilisken und das Überleben von Zaubertränken bewältigt.

Am Anfang war die Zaubererwelt ein völliges Mysterium gewesen. Es war wie das Auffinden des wunderbarsten Geburtstagsgeschenkes, eingepackt und darauf wartend, geöffnet zu werden. Harry sah es genauso und war genauso begierig wie sie gewesen, jede Ecke und jeden Winkel zu entdecken. Da er in eine große magische Familie geboren worden war, war Ron am Anfang ihr Wegweiser durch vieles gewesen. Für ihn war Magie selbstverständlich und er verstand die Zaubererkultur in einer Weise, die nur jemand konnte, der sie seit seiner Geburt miterlebte. Hermine machte sich gern vor, sie würde Ron helfen zu lernen, die Stückchen der Muggelwelt zu mögen, die sie mitbrachte.

Ihre Unterrichtserfahrungen hatten ihnen die Magische Welt auf formelle Weise gezeigt, aber ihre unerlaubten Abenteuer offenbarten ihnen die dunkleren Seiten, welche die Lehrer bevorzugt unentdeckt gelassen hätten. Jedoch waren es diese schmerzvollen und beängstigenden Erfahrungen, die ihre Freundschaft gefestigt und ihre Magie herausfordert hatten, um sich weiter über den formalen Unterricht hinaus zu entwickeln. Die drei wären nicht sie und das was sie jetzt waren, wenn sie diese Erfahrungen nicht gemacht hätten. Trotzdem war es schwer ihre Schultage hinter sich zu lassen. Sie würde die sich bewegenden Treppen, die Bibliothek, den Tee bei Hagrid und all die kleinen Dinge, die einen großen Teil in ihrem Leben eingenommen hatten, vermissen.

Die letzten zwei Schulwochen waren angespannt verlaufen. Als wenn die UTZe nicht schwer genug gewesen wären, hatte jeder von Voldemort erwartet, irgendeinen Angriff auf Harry zu starten. Aufgrund von ein paar Angriffsversuchen am Ende des Schuljahres, hatte der Direktor Madam Bones überredet, Auroren an der Schule zu postieren. Während der Abschlussfeier sah man rote Aurorenuniformen unauffällig zwischen den Festumhängen der Absolventen, Familien und Lehrer verstreut. Voldemort musste es ernst genommen haben, denn die Todesser blieben fern.

Vor einem Jahr schienen die UTZe und die Abschlussfeier noch so weit entfernt. Jetzt war es geschafft – Geschichte – und Hermine, Harry und Ron waren bereit, die nächste Phase ihres Lebens zu beginnen.

Harry und Ron hatten ihre Aufnahmebestätigungen für die Aurorenausbildung erhalten. Drei Jahre Ausbildung als Aurorenauszubildende lagen vor ihnen und es war vorgesehen, dass sie sich am 20. Juli in der Akademie meldeten. Ron würde weiter im Fuchsbau leben, während Harry ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu Remus ziehen würde. Hermine hatte den heimlichen Verdacht, dass Ron ebenfalls plante, schnell ins Hauptquartier zu ziehen, um es zur offiziellen Junggesellenbude des Phönixordens zu machen.

Sie fühlte sich gut mit dem Arrangement. Es würde ihren drei Freunden erlauben, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und nach einander zu sehen. Als letzter lebender, enger Freund seiner Eltern, war Remus so eine Art Onkel für Harry. Hermine wusste, er würde einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Ron und Harry ausüben. Da sie selbst zum College gehen würde, würde es ihr nicht mehr möglich sein, die beiden davon abzuhalten, dumme und impulsive Dinge zu tun, über die sie mit Professor Snape gesprochen hatte. Sie setzte auf Remus, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

Hermine sollte planmäßig in einer Woche das Studium am Avalon College beginnen. Ihre Aufnahmebestätigung war im Februar gekommen und seit dem hatte sie sich auf die unabwendbare Trennung von ihren Freunden vorbereitet. Nach allem waren sie jetzt erwachsen und das bedeutete, sie würden getrennte Wege gehen, um sich für ihre gewünschten Karrieren ausbilden zu lassen. Während des sechsten Schuljahres hatten Harry und Ron sie überreden wollen, die Aurorenausbildung mit ihnen zu absolvieren. Es brauchte ein paar Gespräche von Herz zu Herz, bevor sie diesen Versuch aufgaben. Hermine wusste, ihre Stärken lagen in der Forschung und Strategie und nicht im Kampf an vorderster Front. Sie glaubte mehr erreichen zu können, in dem sie Verteidigungsmittel entwickelte als sie anzuwenden.

Am 13. Juli würde Hermine ihre erste Vorlesung am Avalon College absolvieren. Es würde ein sechswöchiger Intensivkurs für Computeranwendungen für Studenten sein, die wenig oder keine Erfahrung damit hatten. Hermine fühlte, dass sie dem voraus war. Anders als viele der Zaubererschüler, die sogar noch niemals einen Lichtschalter betätigt hatten, hatte ihr ihre Muggelherkunft einige Erfahrungen mit Computern gebracht. Ihre Eltern hatten einen in ihrem Zahnarztbüro besessen und Hermine hatte mit diesem ein wenig herumgespielt. Wenigsten wusste sie, wie man eine Maus benutzte, Solitär spielte und ein paar Grundlagen beherrschte.

Es war aufregend und beängstigend daran zu denken, bald fort zu sein. Sie war bereit für eine völlig neue Erfahrung in ihrer Weiterbildung. Sie hoffte, ihre Vorlesungen würden schwer werden. Hermine war bereit, herausgefordert zu werden. Der beängstigende Teil war die Aussicht in einem fremden Land leben zu müssen.

Sie würde dort allein sein, erneut neue Freunde suchen und sich zurechtfinden müssen. Das letzte Mal war sie in dieser Situation gewesen, als sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Ihre anfänglichen Bemühungen Freunde zu finden und sich einzureihen, entpuppten sich als absolute Katastrophe. Erst als Harry und Ron sie vor einem Troll in der Mädchentoilette retteten, bekam Hermine endlich richtige Freunde. Hermine war sich absolut sicher, dass es in Chicago nicht allzu viele Bergtrolle gab, somit konnte sie sich darauf als Unterstützung nicht verlassen, Freundschaften zu schließen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ihre eigenen sozialen Fähigkeiten gebrauchen müssen, und diese Idee behagte ihr nicht wirklich.

Hermine wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig der Kontakt mit anderen Menschen war. Ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron war die Grundlage für ihr Gefühlsleben in Hogwarts. Sie und Harry waren im wahrsten Sinne Einzelkinder in diesen Dingen gewesen, aber zwischen den dreien und der offenen Aufnahme in Rons Familie, hatten sie die Geschwister und Freunde gefunden, die sie niemals hatten. Molly und Arthur schienen unbegrenzten Quellen zu haben was Liebe anging.

Sie nahmen den verwaisten Harry von Beginn an bei sich auf. Hermine erinnerte sich wie glücklich Harry nach der kurzen Zeit bei den Weasleys gewesen war vor Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres. Sie kümmerten sich um ihn, begleiteten ihn beim Einkauf von Schulsachen und behandelten ihn wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie. Nach allem, was er ihr erzählt hatte, wusste Hermine, dass sich Harry nach Nähe gesehnt hatte als er bei den Dursleys aufwuchs. Jedes Jahr während des langen, einsamen Sommers hatte Harry die Tage gezählt bis er wieder bei den Weasleys und ein Teil ihrer Familie sein durfte.

Hermines Situation war anders. Sie stand sich mit ihren Eltern sehr nahe, aber sie waren viel älter gewesen als ihre adoptierten Eltern nun waren. Als sie nach Hogwarts ging, war ihr Vater fünfundsechzig und ihre Mutter zweiundfünfzig Jahre alt gewesen. Ihre Beziehung zu ihnen war besonnener als die zu den ausgelassenen Weasleys. Auf eine Art war es wie von Großeltern erzogen zu werden anstatt von Eltern.

Hermine hatte sich in ihrer Liebe immer geborgen und bedingungslos akzeptiert gefühlt. Mit ihrem Verlust war dieser Rückhalt zerbrochen. Hätten die Weasleys sie nicht aufgefangen, wäre sie noch viel tiefer gesunken als bisher. Sie hatten sie nicht nur Stück für Stück durch die Legalitäten und dem Räumen des Hauses begleitet, sondern gaben ihr auch dieselbe willkommene Liebe, die sie schon Harry gaben. Es half ihr, zu Recht zu kommen und gab ihr das Gefühl, immer noch irgendwo hin zu gehören.

Molly und Arthur hatten ihr sogar ein Zuhause angeboten. Hermine würde während der Semester im Studentenwohnheim wohnen. Selbst wenn sie jeden Sommer Kurse belegen würde, es würde Ferien und Zeiten zwischen den Semestern geben, in denen sie dort nicht wohnen konnte. Ihre Schlafzimmermöbel passten gut in Percys altes Zimmer und gaben ihr ein Gefühl des Zuhauseseins. Sie versprach sich selbst, sie würde sich an den Haushaltskosten beteiligen, wann immer sie hier sein würde. Sollten sie kein Geld nehmen, würde sie wenigstens Essen mitbringen und beim Kochen und Putzen helfen.

Die Zaubererwelt hatte eine andere Vorstellung gegenüber der Keuschheit von jungen Frauen als die Muggelwelt. Hermine würde nie mit Remus, Harry und Ron im Hauptquartier des Ordens wohnen können. Es wäre absolut skandalös für eine junge Frau bei drei allein stehenden Männern zu wohnen. Bei den Weasley zu leben war gleichzusetzen wie bei ihren Eltern. Zusätzlich konnte sie dadurch mehr Zeit mit Ginny verbringen, die sich allein gelassen fühlte als einzig verbliebene Schülerin der Weasleys in Hogwarts.

Es gab einen weiteren Grund glücklich zu sein, ans Avalon College zu gehen. Einen, den Hermine noch keinem mitgeteilt hatte. Es war die Möglichkeit, Männer zu treffen.

In Hogwarts war Hermine Granger als Mauerblümchen verschrien gewesen. Sie war Harrys und Rons beste Freundin, immer bereit, anderen bei deren Hausaufgaben zu helfen und zeitweise gut als Seelentante. Aber von Hermine zu denken als erste Wahl als feste Freundin, Verabredung zum Tanz oder potenzielle Liebhaberin? Niemals.

Zugegeben, es gab den Weihnachtsball mit Victor Krum während des vierten Schuljahres. Das war eine absolute Überraschung für die Schule gewesen, als der unscheinbare Bücherwurm Hermine Granger es schaffte, die Verabredung eines Quidditch Superstars zu sein. Sie hatten sich eine zeitlang geschrieben, aber die Beziehung zwischen einem achtzehn Jahre alten Mann und einem fünfzehnjährigen Mädchen konnte nicht funktionieren, wenn der männliche Part Groupies hatte, die ihm eine Menge Sex anboten und das Mädchen nicht dazu tendierte. Victor hatte ihre Intelligenz gemocht und sie hatte ihre Nicht-Quidditch-Gespräche genossen. Aber Hermine war nicht im mindestens daran interessiert gewesen, die Flamme des Monats zu sein.

Hermine und Ron hatten eine kleine Romanze für eine Weile. Aber ein Zungenkuss hatte beide überzeugt, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht funktionieren würde. Hermine hatte zwar keinen Bruder, aber sie war sich sicher, Ron fühlte sich so falsch an als wäre er einer. Zwei Jahre später betrachtet wusste Hermine, dass sie beide es richtig empfunden hatten.

Alle anderen Verabredungen, die sie jemals gehabt hatte, waren zu den verbindlichen Tänzen in Hogwarts. Einmal ging sie mit Neville, als keiner von beiden jemand anderen hatte. Seamus ging mit ihr ein andermal kurz nach dem er mit seiner festen Freundin Schluss gemacht hatte. Todd Brimley aus Ravenclaw nahm sie einmal mit und verließ die Feier dann mit Parvati, nachdem beide festgestellt hatten, wie gut sie zu einander passten. Hermine war die entbehrbare Verabredung, die Lückenfüllerin und das vernünftige, nette Mädchen, auf das man sich verlassen konnte, einem aus der Patsche zu helfen.

Jeder in der Schule wusste, wollte er näher mit Hermine anbandeln, musste er sich mit Harry und Ron auseinandersetzen. Sie wusste, beide dachten, niemand wäre gut genug für sie. Wenn beide sich weiter um ihre Tugendhaftigkeit kümmerten, könnte sie gleich Nonne werden.

Das war das ganze Liebesleben der Hermine Granger. Sie hatte es schön gefunden, zu glauben, sie hätte sich verbessert während des vierten Schuljahres. Aber dieses Wohlgefühl ließ daraufhin extrem nach. Hermine wusste, sie schreckte die meisten Jungen ab. Sie konnte sich an keinen einzigen Jungen in Hogwarts erinnern, der genauso klug war wie sie. Addierte man zu der persönlichen Einschüchterung noch den Harry und Ron Faktor, erhält man eine Menge verabredungsfreier Samstagabende.

Amerika wurde als ‚Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten' bezeichnet und Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, die Vorteile voll auszunutzen. Das Avalon College würde diesen Herbst über tausend Studenten beherbergen mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Hälfte davon männlich war. Wenn sie die abzog, die schwul waren, großzügig geschätzt zehn Prozent, dann blieben rund vierhundertfünfzig heterosexuelle Männer übrig. Wenn die Hälfte von denen bereits feste Freundinnen hatten, blieben noch zweihundertfünfundzwanzig potenzielle Männer. Wenn sie sich selbst beschränkte nur die in Betracht zu ziehen, die weit über der normalen Intelligenz lagen, vernünftig ehrgeizig und magisch fähig waren, würde es einen Pool von Männern geben, an denen Hermine Granger interessiert sein könnte.

Sie war verleitet, die Arithmantik hinzu zuziehen und genau festzulegen, wie viele mögliche Kandidaten da sein würden.

Sie hatte nicht vor, so verrückt nach Jungs zu werden wie sie es bei Lavender, Parvati und einigen anderen ihrer weiblichen Mitschülerinnen miterlebt hatte. Diese Art des Verhaltens schien absurd und verrückt unreif, aber es würde nett sein, eine Verabredung an einem Samstagabend zu haben. Wenn es der richtige Kerl wäre, wäre es zur Abwechslung nett, einmal berührt zu werden.

Ein Zimmer mit anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts teilen zu müssen, war lehrreich und hemmend zu gleich gewesen. Sie wusste, „Dinge" gingen weiter, aber hatte zuviel Stolz, sich solch einem Verhalten hinzugeben, wenn andere Frauen dabei waren. Dies ließ ihr nur die Badewanne als einziger Ort, um ihren eigenen Körper zu entdecken. Sie hatte den Gesprächen zwischen Lavender und Parvati, wie sie sich selbst zum Orgasmus brachten, zugehört und hatte das wenige, was es in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gab, gelesen. Aber es ließ sie auf dem Gebiet der Selbstbefriedigung elend ungebildet zurück. Sie hatte ihre eigene Hand benutzt, aber konnte den Dreh nicht herausfinden und es ließ sie jedes Mal unbefriedigt zurück, wenn sie es versuchte. Wie sie es verstanden hatte, gab es Gerätschaften sowohl in der magischen als auch in der Muggelwelt, die die Arbeit vollzogen, aber sie hatte zu keinem Zugang.

In Avalon würde sie ein Zimmer für sich allein haben und das Badezimmer mit einer weiteren Person teilen müssen. Obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, in einen Spielzeugladen für Erwachsene zu gehen, wusste sie, dass es Kataloge gab, in denen solche Dinge gekauft werden konnten und per Post verschickt würden. Sie hatte die ernste Absicht, einen solchen Katalog zu bekommen und sich einen netten Vibrator zu besorgen. Sie glaubte nicht daran, ihn innen zu verwenden. Schließlich war es eine sehr romantische Idee, unberührt zu sein während ihrer ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit jemandem, den sie liebte. Aber sie wusste, er könnte außen verwendet werden, um einen Orgasmus hervorzurufen. Und Junge, war sie bereit für so etwas. Es würde ihr selbst gegönntes Geschenk zum Abschluss sein – das Geschenk, das immer wieder beschenkte.

Sie hatte sich schon die Fantasie zu Recht gelegt, die sie benutzen wollte. Diese hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit in ihrem Geiste gebildet, als sie glücklos versuchte, sich selbst zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Sie konnte niemals sein Gesicht sehen, aber seine Hände. Er hatte anmutige, forschende Hände mit langen, schlanken Fingern. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie sie liebkost und von diesen Händen überall gestreichelt wurde, sogar wie diese Finger in sie eindrangen. Sie versuchte sich, seinen Penis vorzustellen, aber wusste nicht genau, wie er im erregierten Zustand wirklich aussah und sich anfühlte. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich vorzustellen, wie er so hart werden konnte, um in sie eindringen zu können, sich rein und raus zu bewegen und in diesem Zustand zu bleiben. Das war wohl eines dieser Dinge, die man nur mit praktischer Erfahrung verstehen konnte. Unterdessen dachte sie, es würde ihr genügen, sich seine Finger vorzustellen und wie sie arbeiteten. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Hilfe, um die Fantasie zum erfolgreichen Ergebnis zu bringen.

Natürlich war die beste Alternative ‚Den Richtigen Zauberer' zu finden, den Mann, den sie lieben konnte und der sie auch liebte. Die Chance, ihn jetzt schon zu finden, war gering, aber sie glaubte, sie hätte die Fähigkeit, jemanden zu lieben. Sie stellte sich vor, akademische Interessen zu teilen und gemeinsam zu studieren. Vielleicht befasste er sich gern mit Wissenschaft und Zaubertränken so wie sie selbst.

Vielleicht war der beste Weg den zukünftigen Mr. Richtig herauszufinden, in dem man seine private Bibliothek kennen lernte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemanden zu wollen, der nicht selbst auch eine Menge Bücher besaß und von denen wenigstens achtzig Prozent Sachbücher sein müssten. Hermine lächelte, als sie sich vorstellte eine private Anzeige zu schalten. Single Hexe sucht nach einer Langzeitbeziehung mit einem intelligenten Zauber mit langen Fingern und einer exzellenten Sachbüchersammlung. _Das_ würde die Beziehung zurück zu den Grundsätzen bringen!

Vorher hatte sie noch eine ganze Ferienwoche vor sich, die sie mit Harry, Ron und den Weasleys verbringen würde. Sie konnte ausschlafen und Spaß haben. Es gab für sie nicht viel zum Packen. Sie hatte bereits alles gepackt, als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte und hatte vor, die nächsten Wochen aus ihrem Koffer zu leben. Sie hatte nicht vor, viel einkaufen zu gehen, bevor sie in Chicago sein würde. Sie dachte daran vielleicht neue Klamotten dort in der Stadt zu kaufen, um sich besser bei den anderen Studenten anpassen zu können.

Es gab ein paar Dinge, die sie in der Winkelgasse besorgen wollte. Sie benötigte neue Umhänge für Heimatbesuche. Sie wollte ein paar Dinge kaufen, die ihren neuen Erwachsenenstatus verdeutlichten, und nicht die typische Schulmädchenkleidung, die sie immer getragen hatte. Erwachsene Hexen trugen Kleider, die bis zum Knöchel reichten und hielten ihr Haar hochgesteckt. Hermine dachte, sie würde damit gut aussehen und hatte sich vorgenommen, einen Friseur und Madam Malkins aufzusuchen.

Als sie ihren Toast aufgegessen hatte, nahm sich Hermine eine weitere Tasse Tee. Sie hörte jemand oben und schloss daraus, bald in Gesellschaft zu sein. Sie fühlte ein Ziehen in ihrem Genick und fasst hin, um eine Haarsträhne zu lockern, die sich in dem Haken der Halskette verfangen hatte, die sie trug. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die feine Halskette hinunter zum Anhänger gleiten, der sich unterhalb der Wölbung ihrer Kehle befand. Sie zog ihn heraus und schaute herunter, um den dreifachen Mond in Silber und Mondstein zu sehen. Silber umrahmte einen Mondsteincabochon im Zentrum des Anhängers, flankiert von Silber des zu- und abnehmenden Mondes an jeder Seite.

Die silberne Kette und der silberne Anhänger waren ein Abschlussgeschenk von Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore. Minerva, nachdem die Professorin gesagt hatte, die neuen designierten Erwachsenen sollten sie so nennen, hatte den Anhänger ausgesucht, weil er die Göttin verkörpert. Die drei Phasen des Mondes präsentierten die drei Phasen eines Frauenlebens: Jungfrau, Matrone und altes Weib. Professor Dumbledores Geschenk war, es in einen zweiwege Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Ein Passwort würde Hermine mittels Portschlüssel zum Campus des Avalon College transportieren. Ein zweites Passwort würde Hermine zum Fuchsbau bringen. Es war schwierige und komplexe Magie, ein Objekt für zwei Ziele zu verzaubern. Es war ein wohl überlegtes und praktisches Geschenk, das ihr die Reise nach und von Amerika erleichterte.

Der Göttinnenanhänger war eine bedachtsame Wahl von Minerva. Nach der Nacht im November, als Hermine ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Gott gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich mehr und mehr dem Weiblichen Aspekt des Schöpfers zugewendet. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie glaubte, dass Gott und Göttin zwei separate Einheiten waren, aber sie konnte sie sich einfach als verschiedene Hälften der Schöpferkraft verstehen. Sie hatte mit Minerva gesprochen über ihre Glaubenskrise und erfuhr dabei von dem Glauben der Lehrerin an Wicca. Minerva hatte sich wieder gefunden in der Göttin und übergab Hermine Bücher zum Lesen und Zeit für Fragen und das Thema Glauben zu diskutieren.

Hermine war immer noch wütend auf Gott und hatte sich der Göttin zugewandt als Ablehnung von IHM. Mit der Zeit war ihre Beziehung zur Göttin weniger eine Ablehnung von Gott und mehr die nährenden Aspekte der Natur schätzend. Hermine sah die Göttin als unterstützend und sanft, dass Leben als Mutter aller Dinge schätzend. Sie identifizierte sich mit diesen Qualitäten und in dem sie das tat, identifizierte sie sich mit der Göttin. Die Gespräche, die sie vorher mit Gott geführt hatte, hatte sie jetzt mit der Göttin. Hermine fühlte, sie hatte sich mit dem Heiligen wieder verbunden und behütete das Symbol, das ihre Mentorin ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Meditationsaltar errichtet auf ihrer Kommode, so wie sie es bei anderen Schülern gesehen hatte. Eine kleine Vase hielt eine frische Blume aus dem Garten. Sie bewahrte zwei Kerzen, eine rote für Weisheit und eine weiße für Reinheit. Zwei Quarzkristalle verkörperten ihre Eltern. Sie hielt sie oft in ihren Händen, wenn sie mit der Göttin sprach. Sie hatte noch keine angemessene Statue gefunden, die SIE repräsentierte, aber sie hatte vor, nach einer in der Winkelgasse oder in Chicago zu suchen.

Ihr Gespräch mit Professor Snape hatte ihr geholfen, mit dem Verlust ihrer Eltern besser klar zukommen. Er war die letzte Person gewesen, die sie für fähig befunden hätte, ihr zu helfen. Als sie daran zurück dachte, an diese kalte Nacht oben auf dem Astronomieturm, hatte sie erkannt, dass er eigentlich wenig gesagt hatte. Aber sie wusste, er hatte genau zugehört als sie ihm ihre Seele offenbarte und hatte sie nicht verspottet oder verhöhnt für irgendetwas, dass sie gesagt hatte.

Professor Snape hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihre Eltern nicht gewollt hätten, sie wäre in der Nacht in der die Todesser kamen, dabei gewesen. Seine Worte drangen mehr zu ihr durch wie alles andere während der ganzen Tortur. Sie erinnerte sich an die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag und wie er ihr erlaubte hatte, sich auszuweinen. Es war echter und unerwarteter Trost. Nach dieser Nacht waren die Albträume, die sie geplagt hatten, für eine Weile verschwunden. Die Träume kamen zurück, wenn sie müde oder gestresst war. Die letzten zwei Schulwochen waren fürchterlich gewesen und die Albträume waren zurückgekommen. Sie kam zu dem Punkt, an dem sie nur drei oder vier Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht bekam. Es war besser geworden, als sie zum Fuchsbau zurückgekommen war.

Hermine wusste, der Grund warum Professor Snape in dieser Nacht nicht der sarkastische Bastard ihr gegenüber gewesen war, war weil sie allein gewesen waren. Wäre jemand anderes mit anwesend gewesen, sogar Dumbledore, hätte er seine Rolle gespielt, aufgrund der jahrelangen Gewohnheit. Wenn sie etwas über den Professor auf dem Astronomieturm gelernt hatte und an dem Abend, an dem sie das erste Mal über das Avalon College im Hauptquartier des Ordens diskutiert hatten, dann dass der Teil des sarkastischen Bastards eine Rolle war. Nicht das er an der Schwelle zu einer netten Person stand, aber er war nicht so ekelhaft wie er sich vor einer Klasse präsentierte.

Professor Snape hatte sie gelobt für ihr Talent in Zaubertränke, auch mit Gegenerklärung. Er hatte sogar das College besucht, um herausfinden, ob sie dort eine gute Ausbildung in Zaubertränke erhalten würde. Ein kompletter Bastard hätte nichts dieser Dinge gemacht. Der Professor Snape, der Hauspunkte abzog, weil Haare an der Kante des Kessels lagen, war nicht der Mann, der ihr ein Taschentuch angeboten hatte, als sie weinte.

Sie überlegte, ob er wusste, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, was er mit den Hauspunkten machte. Je mehr Hauspunkte er von Gryffindor abzog für einige von ihr fabrizierten Fehler, umso mehr lobte er ihre Arbeit. Innerhalb der nächsten Tage würde Professor McGonagall sie, Harry oder Ron mit der gleichen Anzahl an Punkten belohnen, um die zu ersetzen, die er abgezogen hatte. Nun war sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts, und Hermine überlegte sich, dem Professor irgendwann, wenn sie ihn sehen würde, zu danken.

Sie hatte nicht vor ihm zu sagen, dass sie sein Taschentuch behalten hatte. Es würde ihn verärgern zu wissen, ein _dummes kleines Mädchen_ aus Gryffindor würde es beruhigend finden. Es sah nicht mehr aus wie vorher. Hermine hatte das bestickte schwarze „S" in ein weißes verwandelt, damit es sich dem restlichen Taschentuch anpasste. Sie trug es bei sich in ihrer Büchertasche, nahm es heraus und hielt es, wenn sie das Gefühl des Verlustes übermannte. Sie war froh, es nicht vernichtet zu haben, wie er es gefordert hatte.

Das Geräusch, das sie oben gehört hatte, arbeitete sich seinen Weg nach unten. Hermine schaute über den Rand ihrer Teetasse, um Charlie in seinem Bademantel zu sehen, zerzaust aussehend und er schien ein wenig verkatert zu sein. Sie füllte eine weitere Tasse mit Tee und hielt sie ihm hin. Charlie kam zum Küchentisch herüber und setzte sich, die Tasse dankend annehmend. Er saß für einen Moment ruhig da, seine Hände an der Teetasse wärmend. Er schaute sie verschwommen an, lehnte sich vor und sagte: „Wir lieben dich auch sehr, Hermine."

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken und stöhnte.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Na, wie fandet ihr Hermines Idee für ein eigenes Geschenk? Und, habt ihr sie auch alle so lieb?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel ist Severus wieder an der Reihe._


	19. Kapitel 19

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Da ich diese Woche ein wenig Stress habe, gibt es die Replies zu euren Reviews entweder heute noch ganz spät oder im Laufe der nächsten Tage. Aber Hauptsache, ihr bekommt das nächste Kapitel schon rechtzeitig. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**19. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 4. Juli 1998**

Severus saß an dem kleinen Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer, nippte an einer Tasse Tee und knabberte an einem Stück trockenem Toast. Die Abschlussfeier war bis spät in die letzte Nacht gegangen und er hatte zuviel getrunken. Er war nicht der einzigste gewesen – Severus war sich sicher, dass Draco und Lucius ihren Rausch noch ausschliefen. Es gab Momente, in denen Severus seine eigenen Talente als Zaubertränkemeister sehr begrüßte. Nachdem er heute Morgen aus dem Bett gestolpert war, hatte er ein Zaubertränkekästchen, das auf seiner Kommode stand, durchstöbert. Er hatte ein Fläschchen mit einem Mittel gegen Kater herausgenommen und heruntergeschluckt. Danach hatte er ein weiteres Fläschchen ausgewählt, ein Zaubertrank zur Beruhigung des Magens, und auch diesen Inhalt getrunken. Er hätte einen Ausnüchterungstrank letzte Nacht einnehmen können, aber warum einen wirklich guten Schwips verpassen?

Es gibt nichts Besseres in der Welt als einen Old Ogdens Special Reserve Schwips. Ein einhundertfünfzig Jahre alter Feuerwhisky, gealtert in Eichenfässern gemacht aus Bäumen, die im Verbotenen Wald gerodet worden waren. Bearbeitet nach einem Rezept und mit Zaubern, die besser beschützt wurden von der Ogden Familie als die Verliese in Gringotts. Wenn jemand Samt und Seide in eine flüssige Form bringen konnte, dann war diese Erfindung Special Reserve. Es war geschmeidig und wohlig auf der Zunge, ein warmes Feuer glitt die Kehle hinunter, dann ein ruhiges Ziehen von Magie und der Rausch ging direkt ins Gehirn. Severus nahm an, er war einer der wenigen Gäste auf der Feier gewesen, die das Privileg hatten, Special Reserve serviert bekommen zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Glas sich dem Ende geneigt hatte, erschien Pudding mit einer kristallenen Karaffe, um es wieder zu füllen.

Andere Gäste kommentierten die Extravaganz, Old Odgens Silver Reserve serviert bekommen zu haben. Es ist die fünfzig Jahre alte Version des Getränkes, das er genossen hatte. Die Malfoys ließen es sich nicht nehmen, der Menge Flaschen an Feuerwhiskey zu geben, die nicht weniger als achtzig Galeonen kosteten. Seine eigene Vitrine enthielt zwei Flaschen von Old Ogdens Bronze Reserve, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ein Luxus bei einem Lehrergehalt, aber ausgereift genug, um schmackhaft zu sein und bereits den legendären Ogdens Kick zu bieten.

Severus nahm an, dass es dieses Wochenende noch viele andere Abschlussfeiern gab, auf denen die fünf Jahre fermentierte Version von Odgens serviert wurde. Severus hatte dieses Getränk nicht mehr angerührt seit seinen frühen Zwanzigern. Die Beschreibung, die dem Geschmack am nahesten kam, war Einreibealkohol kombiniert mit Straßenteer. Fünf Jahre alten Ogdens zu trinken, war mehr ein Übergangsritual ins junge Mannesalter als alles andere. Der einzige Zweck dieses Getränkes war es, stock betrunken zu werden und dann den Kater zu überleben.

Die Malfoys wussten eine Gesellschaftsfeier abzuhalten. Lucius und Narzissa hatten alles überboten, um Draco eine Abschlussfeier zu bieten, die die Standards im Kreise der Reinblüter für Jahre unerreicht lassen würde. Unter den Gästen waren viele aus den obersten Zehntausend: alte Reinblüternamen mit Geld, alte Reinblüternamen ohne Geld, vermögende Neureiche, die politisch Wichtigen und Todesser der Hautevolee. Mulciber und Avery waren als ausgewählte Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels anwesend, und nicht Crabbe und Goyle, die als zu tölpelhaft angesehen wurden, um würdige Gäste zu sein.

Natürlich waren die Lestranges nicht eingeladen, da sie weiterhin den Status von geflohenen Sträflingen hatten. Bellatrix mochte zwar Narzissas Schwester sein, aber sie war für die Gesellschaft wenig akzeptabel. Auch wenn die liebe Bella keine persona non grata war, so war sie seit ihrer Zeit in Askaban zu makaber, um irgendetwas anderes zu sein als ein Fußabtreter auf einer Feier. Zwei Jahre zuvor wäre Cornelius Fudge auch anwesend gewesen, aber mit dem Verlust seiner Position im Zaubereiministerium war er von der „A"-Liste gestrichen worden. Heutzutage erhielt Fudge nicht einmal mehr eine Einladung, die Blätter aus den Regenrinnen des Malfoy Anwesens zu beseitigen.

Das Anwesen war, wie immer, exquisit dekoriert worden. Die Feier fand im Sonnenliegeraum statt und wurde im Garten fortgeführt, dass warme Wetter ausnutzend. Die Blumen im architektonischen Garten standen in voller Blüte und Narzissa hatte in den Bäumen Feenlichter angebracht. Der verzauberte Springbrunnen gestaltete lebensgroße Figuren von drei exquisiten und kaum bekleideten Hexen, die graziös Ballett tanzten während Wasser durch ihre Krüge floss, die sie in ihren Händen hielten.

Sanftes Licht kombiniert mit dem Duft von Jasmin und Rosen. Ein Streichquartett spielte im Hintergrund als Gäste sich in Gesprächen vertieften oder sich an Tischen gruppierten, die kunstvoll im Garten und dem Sonnenliegeraum aufgestellt waren. Ein Buffet mit teuren Delikatessen war im Sonnenliegeraum aufgestellt worden und die Hauselfen bewegten sich um die Gäste, Tabletts mit Champagnergläsern oder Häppchen tragend.

Die Gäste waren so elegant wie das Ambiente. Zauberer kamen in ihren festlichsten Umhängen Arm in Arm mit Hexen in Seidenkleidern. Diamanten konkurrierten mit Rubinen, Saphiren und Smaragden um Aufmerksamkeit an den Hälsen, Handgelenken und Fingern der Damen. Die Schönen Menschen waren noch viel schöner heute Nacht aufgrund der Schönheits- und Verlockungszauber. Tanzende Paare bewegten sich nach sorgfältig ausgesuchten Bewegungen, Jahre der Tanzsaalerfahrungen in ihrer Jugend reflektierend.

Der obligatorische Geschenketisch war an einem Ende des Sonnenliegeraums errichtet worden. Er war belegt mit drei und vier Schichten voll strahlend eingepackter Schachteln, unzweifelhaft im Wert von Tausenden von Galeonen. Von jedem wurde erwartet, das Niveau seines Respekts gegenüber der Malfoy Familie durch die Extravaganz seiner Geschenke zu zeigen.

Der Ehrengast machte seiner Rolle als neu bestimmter Erwachsener, Erbe der Malfoy Linie, alle Ehre. Angezogen in feinen maßgeschneiderten Umhängen in einem sommerlichen Grau, sah Draco aus wie der Held aus einem Liebesroman. Er bewegte sich selbstbewusst unter den Gästen, sprach ungezwungen mit den Gratulanten und Kriechern und nahm die Glückwünsche entgegen wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Lucius gab früh am Abend bekannt, dass Draco in die Vereinigten Staaten gehen würde, um sich in Zauberkunst ausbilden zu lassen. Er erklärte die Entscheidung damit, dass dieser noch nie da gewesene Schritt dem Wunsch entsprang, den Einflusskreis und die Investitionen der Malfoys auf neues Gebiet auszuweiten. Die Neuigkeit wurde mit gemischten Reaktionen aufgenommen. Viele gratulierten den Malfoys zu diesem wagemutigen Schritt und drängten Draco, dieses neue Vorhaben gut zu machen. Andere reagierten, als würden Lucius und Narzissa ihr einziges Kind wegschicken, um bei Kannibalen zu leben.

Severus beobachtete die Reaktionen um ihn herum sehr amüsiert. Die Gäste hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sich hinter der Entscheidung, Draco zum Avalon College zu schicken, viele verschiedene Strategien befanden – und eine weitere Entscheidung, von der keiner der Anwesenden etwas wusste. Nämlich eine junge Frau ebenfalls dorthin zu senden. Die Malfoys wussten nicht, dass Hermine Granger mit Draco am selben Wochenende in das Studentenwohnheim ziehen würde. Beide würden mit dem Computerlehrgang am 13. Juli beginnen. Severus hatte sich entschieden, ihnen nichts zu sagen, da es so bestens in seinen Plan passen würde.

Severus hatte vor, Grangers Anwesenheit zu Dracos Vorteil zu benutzen. Das es auch zum Vorteil des Ordens sein würde, war eine glückliche Fügung. Er war sich sicher, dass die Frau, so gutherzig wie sie war, dahingehend manipuliert werden konnte, dass zu tun, was Severus brauchte.

Severus Snape war fähig, sich unter die Gesellschaft der Reinblüter zu mischen, wenn er es absolut musste, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass er es genoss. Als Einzelgänger fühlte er sich in großen Gesellschaftsgruppen unwohl und mochte keine Versammlungen, bei denen er kaum jemanden kannte. Dracos Abschlussfeier beinhaltete beides. Schon früh hatte Severus sich in die Nähe des Streichquartetts zu dem Tisch begeben, an denen Rose und Guy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinsons Eltern, saßen. Er vermutete, dass sie sich genauso fehl am Platz fühlten wie er selbst. Sie waren Ladenbesitzer der Mittelklasse mit einem alten Reinblüternamen. Severus Snape war ein Schullehrer mit einem sehr alten Reinblüternamen. Professoren und Ladenbesitzer wurden sozusagen nicht als einflussreiche Personen in der Gesellschaft angesehen. Sie genossen stattdessen die Musik und diskutierten über die Aussichten der Slytherins im Quidditch ein gutes Jahr zu haben, jetzt wo die besten Spieler aus Gryffindor die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. Pansy, zusammen mit Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Daphne Greengrass und ein paar anderen frisch graduierten Schülern kamen vorbei und blieben zwischen den Tänzen bei ihnen. In den Gesprächspausen gaben die drei Erwachsenen vor, von dem Streichquartett fasziniert zu sein. Es gab Severus Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Er war sich sicher, Granger könnte überredet werden. Echte Güte war tief in dem Mädchen verankert. Sie zeigte es im Fall von Mary Ellen Whitcomb. Das Kind hatte sich förmlich an Granger gehängt nach dem beide ihre Familien verloren hatten. Granger hatte sich um sie gekümmert, ungeachtet ihres eigenen emotionalen Trümmerhaufens. Doch die Situation hatte sich gebessert, nachdem Freunde von Dumbledore das Whitcomb Mädchen adoptiert hatten. Sie war zu einem Pärchen mittleren Alters gekommen, die ihr Zuhause als zu einsam empfanden nachdem ihre eigenen Kinder erwachsenen geworden waren. Er wusste, dass das Mädchen sich eingewöhnte und es ihr gut gehen würde.

Severus war von Hermine Granger mehr beeindruckt, als er jemals erwartet hatte. Sie war mit einem Mal erwachsen geworden in dieser Nacht im Oktober. Sie verarbeitete ihren Verlust mit einem überraschenden Maß an Würde. Die Nacht, in der sie auf dem Astronomieturm mit einander geredet hatten, hatte an seiner Meinung nichts verändert. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass die Gryffindor so offen zu ihm gewesen war. Professor Snape war nicht die Art von Person mit der man Geheimnise teilte. Seine eigene Reaktion hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte das Potenzial in ihr vernommen, verbittert zu werden über den Verlust ihrer Eltern verbunden mit dem Glaubensverlust in Gott. Als jemand der verbittert war über viele Dinge, mochte er den Gedanken nicht, sie könnte genauso werden. Das war vielleicht der Grund, warum er Worte gefunden hatte, die ihr zu helfen schienen, sich dabei selbst erinnernd, wie diese Art des Verlustes sich anfühlte.

"Behalte es bei und du wirst einen Ruf erhalten. Der nächste Schritt wird sicher sein, eine Kolumne mit Ratschlägen im Tagespropheten zu schreiben", schnaubte Severus zu sich selbst.

Insgesamt gingen Severus eigene Machenschaften im Auftrag des Ordens gut voran. Lucius Okklumentikfähigkeiten verbesserten sich. Draco hatte seinen Unterricht vor ein paar Wochen begonnen. Mit der Zeit würden ihre Fähigkeiten, den Dunklen Lord abzuhalten, ausgewählte Erinnerung zu sehen, soweit gereift sein, dass er den letzten Schritt mit den zwei Männern wagen konnte. Einen kritischen Schritt, nämlich den Dunklen Lord zu untergraben. Er würde es bald mit Dumbledore besprechen.

Severus bemerkte, dass die Feier sich dem Ende neigte. Die Musik hörte auf und Elfen sammelten leere Gläser von den Tischen ein. Während er den Parkinsons eine gute Nacht wünschte, erhob er sich und suchte seine Gastgeber auf, die sich im Sonnenliegenraum aufhielten. Lucius winkte ihn zu sich und bot ihm einen Platz an. Er gab Pudding ein Signal, dem guten Professor einen Erfrischungstrank zu bringen. Narzissa nahm einen Teller mit kalten Krabben und stellte ihn vor Severus, genau wissend, wie gern er sie mit Meerrettichsoße aß. Severus beschloss, sich selbst zu verwöhnen. Während sie sich unterhielten, sammelte er einen ziemlichen Haufen von großen, leeren Krabbenschwänzen an.

"Draco freut sich schon sehr darauf, nächstes Wochenende nach Chicago zu gehen", merkte Narzissa an. „Was auch immer „Computer" sind, er scheint fasziniert von ihnen zu sein. Er beharrt darauf, dass er sich auf jeden Fall einen kaufen wird, um ihn auf dem Campus zu behalten."

"Als ich dort zu Besuch war, war jeder Unterrichtsraum mit einem ausgestattet. Die Bibliothek hatte ein Dutzend und ein Raum, den sie Computerlabor nennen, hat vierzig oder fünfzig dieser Dinger. Sie mögen ein Muggelding sein, aber offenbar sind amerikanische Zauberer ziemlich mit ihnen vertraut", antwortete Severus.

"Wenn es zum Nutzen für Draco ist, muss er auf jeden Fall einen haben", sagte Lucius. „Als der Dunkle Lord und ich darüber diskutierten, machte ich ihm klar, wenn Draco die amerikanischen Zauberer verstehen soll, muss er wie einer leben, auch wenn dies bedeutet, Dinge zu tun und zu benutzen, die wir missbilligen würden. Er war einverstanden, dass wir Draco dahingehend vertrauen müssen, dass er mit dem Verständnis über unsere natürliche Macht unserer eigenen Gewohnheiten erzogen wurde. Der Dunkle Lord war einverstanden, aber Draco muss sehr vorsichtig und sehr diskret sein."

"Also", seufzte Narzissa, "heute Morgen hat Draco seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt mit dem Titel _Personal Computer für Dummies_. Er hat seit dem von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen. Er sagte, er muss Zugriff haben zu dem Ding, dass den Computern erlaubt, mit anderen zu kommunizieren. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon er da redet."

"Der Dozent, mit dem ich sprach, nannte es Internet", erwiderte Severus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher bezüglich der Wirkung, aber es scheint sehr beliebt zu sein. Es wäre keine schlechte Idee für Draco, damit zu experimentieren."

"Ich nehme an, wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, radikale Ideen unseres Sohnes zu tolerieren", sagte Lucius, Narzissa dabei liebevoll anlächelnd.

"Solange er vorsichtig ist", erwiderte sie. Narzissa reichte hinüber und ergriff die Hand ihres Ehemannes.

Das Gesprächsthema kam in das Sonnenliegezimmer Draco lächelte als er seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer bei seinen Eltern sitzen sah. Er stibitzte ein Champagnerglas von einem Tablett und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Professor, ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen möglich war, heute Abend bei uns zu sein." Draco begutachtete den leeren Teller mit Krabben und den Haufen aus leeren Krabbenschwänzen. „Kann ich Ihnen noch mehr davon bringen?"

"Nein danke, Draco", lachte Severus. „Ich habe genug gefrönt. Und ich glaube, es ist jetzt für dich an der Zeit, mich Severus zu nennen."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Sir. Sie auf eine Weise ansprechen zu dürfen, die im Abzug von Hauspunkten geendet hätte. Daran muss ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen", stichelte Draco.

"Du weißt, ich ziehe selten Hauspunkte von meinem eigenen Haus ab, somit brauchst du nicht beunruhigt zu sein."

"Werde ich dich diese Woche sehen, Severus", fragte Draco, seine Stimme sorgsam gewählt.

"Severus wird am Dienstagabend bei uns zu Abendessen", unterbrach seine Mutter ihn.

"Ich freue mich, dich dann zu sehen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich werde unsere verbliebenen Gäste verabschieden." Draco erhob sich und verbeugte sich respektvoll in Richtung des Professors und seiner Eltern.

"Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte Severus. „Gratulation zu deinem ehrenvollen Abschluss."

"Danke, Sir. Ihnen auch eine gute Nacht", nickte Draco. Mit seinem Champagner ging Draco durch das Sonnenliegenzimmer in die Halle, die ihn zur Vordertür des Malfoy Anwesens brachte.

"Ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein", bemerkte Severus. „Er ist im letzten Jahr ziemlich gereift."

"Ich glaube die Erkenntnis, dass ihm Erwartungen der Erwachsenen auferlegt werden würden, hatte eine Menge damit zu tun", beobachtete Lucius.

"Mein Kompliment an euch beide zu dieser exzellenten Feier. Ich glaube es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen.", sagte Severus und erhob sich.

Narzissa lachte. "Glaube nicht, wir hätten nicht bemerkt, wie du dich bei den Parkinsons versteckt hast. Es war schön von dir, zu kommen. Ich weiß, wie wenig du große Versammlungen magst."

Lucius stand auf und bot Severus seine Hand an, welche Severus schüttelte.

"Bis Dienstagabend, mein Freund", sagte Lucius.

"Bis dann", erwiderte Severus. Er ließ Lucius Hand los und beugte sich über Narzissas, ihre mit den Lippen berührend. Binnen Minuten war Severus draußen an den Anti-Apparations-Sperren, verschwand und kehrte zu den Hogwartstoren zurück.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, aus seinem Tagtraum zurück in die Gegenwart kommend. Sein Magen hatte sich ausreichend beruhigt und er wandte sich seinem restlichen Frühstück zu: Eier, Würstchen und Apfelsaft. All seine Pläne gingen auf. Dienstagabend würde er die Okklumentikstunden mit Lucius und Draco fortsetzen. Es gab viel, was die beiden Männer vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen mussten, wenn Severus Plan aufgehen sollte.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Konntet Ihr ein paar kleine Wortspielparallelen zum vorhergehenden Kapitel finden?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel treffen Hermine und Severus wieder aufeinander… Und eine Vermutung von euch wird wahr!_


	20. Kapitel 20

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Heute wieder ein ganz langes Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**20. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 12. Juli 1998**

Arthur und Molly saßen in der Küche und genossen eine letzte Tasse Tee bevor sie zu Bett gehen würden. Das Heim war im Moment einsam, da Ron und Ginny noch nicht wieder zurück waren. Harry hatte beide zu einem Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals in Dublin mitgenommen. Somit würden sie erst spät zuhause sein.

Jung und frei zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile. Die Kinder – Molly konnte nicht anders von ihnen denken – mussten nicht am frühen Morgen aufstehen, im Gegensatz zu Arthur, der langsam ins Bett musste. Molly schaute auf ihre magische Großvateruhr, um zu sehen, wo sich ihre Brut aufhielt. Bill war in Hogwarts, Charlie in Rumänien, George und Fred waren in ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse. Die Zeigerhände von Ron, Ginny und Harry zeigten auf Spaß haben. Die neueste Hand, Hermine, zeigte auf Schule.

Was Percy anging, seine Hand bewegte sich nicht mehr, um anzuzeigen, wo er war, was er machte oder ob es ihm gut ging. Er hatte die magische Verbindung an seinem Ende unterbrochen.

Arthur näherte sich Molly und begann an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Schließlich musste ein lebhafter Mann mit einem Haus voll junger Menschen den Vorteil des Alleinseins ausnutzen, wann immer es ging. Molly, die selbst niemals eine Gelegenheit ausließ, begann kleine Stöhngeräusche von sich zu geben, als sie das Läuten der Uhr hörten. Es erklang immer dann, wenn eines der Kinder zum Fuchsbau apparierte oder per Portschlüssel kam. Beide Köpfe gingen zeitgleich in Richtung Uhr. Hermines Hand hatte sich auf „Zuhause" bewegt. Molly schaute Arthur beunruhigt an. Sie standen auf und gingen zur Küchentür, schauten in den Hof hinaus, wo sie Hermine den Weg entlang rennen sahen. Arthur öffnete die Tür und fing Hermine in einer Umarmung auf, als sie die Treppen hoch raste. Das Elend stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Hermine, was ist denn passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben", schäumte Hermine vor Wut. „Ihr werdet es absolut nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy ist am College."

"Malfoy?", wiederholte Molly besorgt. "Ist er auch ein Student?"

"Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer, nachdem ich mir die Bibliothek am Nachmittag angesehen hatte, und da lief er den Flur entlang. Er lebt in demselben Wohnheim wie ich. Wir wohnen auf demselben Flur und sein Zimmer befindet sich fünf Türen weiter den Flur entlang gegenüber von meinem. Was zum Teufel soll ich machen?" Hermine war deutlich in Panik. „Ich besuche eine Schule in Amerika, um wenigstens zum Teil von den Todessern weg zu sein und jetzt finde ich heraus, dass ich praktisch direkt neben einem wohne!"

"Beruhige dich, Hermine", besänftige Arthur. „Wir werden Albus kontaktieren und herausfinden, was wir tun sollen." Er entließ Hermine in Mollys Arme und warf das Pulver in den Kamin. „Büro des Direktors, Hogwarts", sagte er. Die Flammen wurden grün und Arthur steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin. „Albus?", fragte er. „Hier ist Arthur. Bist du da?"

Direktor Dumbledores Gesicht erschien in den grünen Flammen.

"Hier bin ich Arthur", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ist etwas passiert?"

"Wir haben ein Problem mit Hermine. Sie kam gerade per Portschlüssel aus dem College zu uns. Wie es scheint, ist Draco Malfoy ebenfalls da. Er wohnt in einem Studentenzimmer nur ein paar Türen entfernt von ihr", sagte Arthur. „Natürlich sind wir sehr um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, Albus."

„Arthur, ist Miss Granger bei euch? Kann ich mir ihr sprechen?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Hier bin ich, Direktor", antwortete Hermine.

"Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut? Ist Ihnen Mr. Malfoy in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe gekommen?"

"Mir geht es gut, Sir. Ich bin nur erschrocken und verängstigt. Malfoy kam mir nicht zu nahe. Ich kam gerade aus dem Aufzug auf meiner Etage und sah ihn den Flur entlang gehen. Er schaute mich an und ich weiß, er sah mich. Er drehte sich um und ging in ein Wohnheimzimmer fünf Türen weiter und gegenüber von meinem auf dem Flur."

"Arthur, Miss Granger, seid Ihr allein?", fragte Dumbledore.

Arthur antwortete, "Molly ist bei uns. Alle anderen sind diesen Abend ausgegangen."

"Gut. Dann wären wir ungestört. Ich brauche noch einen Moment." Dumbledores Kopf verschwand für einen Augenblick und erschien dann erneut. „Ich habe Professor Snape geholt und ich würde ihn gern zu euch schicken, damit er mit euch sprechen kann, wenn ich darf?"

"Natürlich, Albus", antwortete Arthur und entfernte sich vom Kamin.

Die grünen Flammen schossen hoch als Professor Snape im Kamin erschien. Er trat heraus und wischte sich Ruß aus den Haaren und von seinen Kleidern. Er trug seine üblichen Schichten an schwarzen Roben, selbst in einer warmen Sommernacht.

"Guten Abend Molly, Arthur, Miss Granger", murmelte Severus, nach einem Stück Ruß in seinem Haar greifend.

Molly gab ein sanftes _hmpf _von sich. „Severus – lass mich das für dich machen." Molly griff hoch und fing das Stück zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, und zog es mit ein paar Haarsträhnen heraus.

"Molly", protestierte Severus mit einer Grimasse. „Ich schätze die Hilfe, aber ich würde gern mein Haar auf meinem Kopf behalten, wenn es dir recht ist." Severus richtete sich auf und schaute zu Hermine. „Sie haben Draco Malfoy gesehen, Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Professor. Er muss ebenfalls ein Student sein. Sein Zimmer befindet sich in der Nähe von meinem, den Flur runter", antwortete sie.

Molly unterbrach. "Warum setzen wir uns nicht und ich hole uns Tee." Sie wies alle ins Wohnzimmer. Als jeder Platz genommen hatte, begann sie sich emsig mit der Teekanne und den Tassen zu beschäftigten.

"Danke, Molly", sagte Severus und nahm eine Tasse entgegen. Er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Draco Malfoy wurde in das Zauberkunstprogramm des Avalon College angenommen."

Hermines Augen waren groß vor Wut. „Sie wussten, dass Draco Malfoy das Avalon besuchen wird?", klagte sie an. „Sie wussten es und keiner dachte daran, mich zu warnen, dass er auch dort sein wird? Ich dachte, einer der Gründe, warum ich dorthin ging, war die Sicherheit. Und nun ist da Malfoy, um den ich mich sorgen muss, gerade den Gang hinunter von wo ich schlafe?"

"Sie klagen uns zu Recht an, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Der Direktor und ich wussten beide von Mr. Malfoys Plan und haben es Ihnen bewusst nicht gesagt. Wir brauchten Ihre Reaktion, als sie ihn das erste Mal sahen, damit es authentisch wirkt."

"Was willst du damit sagen, Severus?", fragte Arthur misstrauisch.

"Miss Granger, Sie sind eine schlechte Schauspielerin", bemerkte Severus. „Was immer Sie denken oder fühlen, tendiert dazu, sich in ihrem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln. Je realistischer sie sich erschrocken zeigten als Sie Mr. Malfoy begegneten, umso sicherer für sie beide."

"Um so sicherer _für uns beide_?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Erinnern Sie sich an ein Gespräch, das wir vor einigen Monaten hatten, bei dem ich sagte, dass ich mit Familien von beiden Seiten umgehen muss?", fragte Severus. „Als ich sagte, dass die Eltern beider Seiten ihre Kinder aus diesem Konflikt heraushalten möchten, weil sie nichts dafür können?"

Hermine schaute erstaunt, als ihr die Idee dahinter kam. „Professor, wollen Sie damit sagen, die Malfoys haben Draco zum Avalon College geschickt, um ihn davor zu bewahren, ein Todesser zu werden?"

"Ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein mit dem was ich sage und wie ich es sage, Miss Granger", sprach Severus gedehnt. „Können Sie sich ein Szenario vorstellen, in dem es für den Orden von Vorteil sein könnte, den Malfoys zu helfen, ihren Sohn aus diesem Land an einen relativ sicheren Ort zu bringen, an dem er nicht zum Mitläufer wird?"

Molly und Arthur schauten sich überrascht an.

"Severus", sagte Arthur und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit Skepsis. „Ich bin sehr beunruhigt über jeden Plan, den du und Albus haben, der Lucius Malfoy beinhaltet. Molly und ich können nicht vergessen, in welche Gefahr er Ginny gebracht hat, als er Tom Riddles Tagebuch zwischen ihre Bücher schmuggelte, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Wie kannst du auch nur etwas, was dieser Mann sagt, trauen, besonders wenn es um die Sicherheit eines Kindes geht?"

"Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben es zu glauben, aber Lucius Malfoy hatte nicht vor, Miss Weasley mit dem Tagebuch in Gefahr zu bringen." Arthur wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, aber Severus hielt seine Hand hoch, um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Er erzählte mir, seine Absicht war es, dass Tagebuch in deine Hände zu bringen. Er glaubte, deine Tochter würde es dir geben. Malfoy wollte dich bloßstellen und dich deinen Job im Ministerium kosten lassen, in dem er es dir zusteckte, und gebrauchte Anspielungen und Anregungen, um die Auroren nach dir zu schicken. Du hättest Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu erklären, wie das Tagebuch des Dunklen Lords in deine Obhut gekommen sei."

"Das ist ein sehr armseliger Plan", schnaubte Molly. „Er setzte auf ein Kind, ein leeres Tagebuch ihrem Vater weiterzugeben, nachdem sie es in ihrem Kessel gefunden hatte? Er war wirklich überzeugt, die Auroren würden glauben, Arthur würde mit den Dunklen Künsten liebäugeln?"

"Es war ein schwach durchdachter Plan", stimmte Severus zu. „Malfoy hatte das Tagebuch in seiner Obhut und war auf dem Weg nach Gringotts, um es in seinem Verlies abzulegen, als er dich sah und impulsiv entschied, dir zu folgen. Ihr zwei hattet eine Art Kampf, richtig?"

Arthur zuckte zusammen. "Malfoy provozierte mich und ich verlor meine Geduld. Es war idiotisch gewesen von meiner Seite, es an mich ranzulassen."

"Lucius Malfoy kann arrogant, impulsiv, kurzsichtig und pathetisch sein. Das sind nur einige seiner besseren Eigenschaften", sagte Severus. „Aber er ist ebenso ein Vater, der seinen Sohn liebt."

"Professor Snape?" Hermine tippte sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Unterlippe. "Wenn Draco am College ist, um ihn von den Todessern fernzuhalten, dann muss der Dunkle Lord es als Strategie für etwas ansehen. Eine Strategie für was?"

"Der Dunkle Lord sieht sich selbst als unsterblich. Was denken Sie, könnte seine Strategie sein?"

Hermine war in Gedanken versunken. "Langzeit Informationen über die Vereinigten Staaten erhalten? Kontakte mit Zauberern herstellen? Die Kultur und Technologie kennenlernen?"

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger."

"Wusste Draco, dass ich auch dorthin gehen würde?"

"Nein, das wusste er nicht – genauso wenig seine Eltern. Als Direktor Dumbledore und ich erkannten, dass es eine Möglichkeit war, sie beide vor den Todessern zu beschützen, auch wenn aus verschiedenen Gründen, entschlossen wir, Sie beide zu ermutigen, an das College zu gehen. Die Entscheidung, es keinem von ihnen beiden zu sagen, war meine."

"Irgendwann", sprach er weiter, "wird sich Draco Malfoy dem Dunklen Lord stellen müssen, damit dieser seinen Geist erforschen kann. Obwohl er einige Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik hat, ist es besser, er hat mehr echte Erinnerungen, die er dem Dunklen Lord zeigen kann. Umso sicherer ist es für ihn."

Severus schaute Hermine direkt an. „Ich nehme stark an, Draco wird mit seinen Eltern über ihre Anwesenheit sprechen. Ich erwarte, hinzugezogen zu werden, und ich werde ihnen raten, Draco dahingehend zu bestärken, Ihre Anwesenheit als Möglichkeit zu sehen, seinen Status beim Dunklen Lord zu festigen."

Severus hielt inne und sah sehr bedrückt aus. Das nächste Thema hätte er lieber nicht mit Granger und den Weasleys besprochen.

"Bitte verstehen Sie, der Dunkle Lord setzt ihre enge Freundschaft mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley mit sexueller Freizügigkeit gleich. Wenn keiner von beiden mehr bei Ihnen ist, wird er annehmen, dass ihre Freundschaft auseinander bricht, einhergehend mit Ihrem Einfluss über die beiden. Draco kann behaupten, Ihre Aktivitäten zu beobachten."

Hermine war erzürnt. "Von mir wird angenommen, sexuell freizügig zu sein? Wo haben Sie das her?"

"Der Dunkle Lord ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Muggelgeborene moralisch, kulturell und magisch unter den Reinblütern stehen. Von den Todessern wird erwartet, diesen Unsinn zu glauben. Riddle hat auf einigen Treffen verkündet, dass Ihre Freundschaft mit zwei jungen Männern auf einer sexuellen Beziehung basieren muss."

Hermine war angeekelt. "Also, er liegt verdammt falsch damit. Nur weil zwei meiner besten Freunde Jungs sind, wird von mir angenommen, mit beiden zu schlafen?" Sie warf ihre Hände in die Höhe. „Warum ist es überhaupt wichtig für mich, dass der Dunkle Lord eine gute Meinung von mir hat? Das ist lächerlich." Sie schaute zu Arthur und Molly. „Andere Menschen glauben das nicht, oder?"

Arthur tätschelte Hermines Hand. „Natürlich tun sie das nicht. Jeder, der dich kennt, würde so ein Gerücht nie glauben."

"Bedeutet das, gemeine Menschen, die mich nicht so gut kennen, würden es glauben?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf in Verärgerung. „Vergesst es, es würde mich nur noch mehr verrückt machen, aber es ist irrelevant."

"Miss Granger, Sie und Draco Malfoy haben jetzt etwas gemeinsam. Sie sind beide fremd in einem fremden Land", verdeutlichte Severus.

"Sie haben Heinlein gelesen, Professor?", Hermine war beeindruckt.

"Ein Teil meiner vergeudeten Jugend. Verstehen Sie meinen Standpunkt?"

"Wir beide leben in einem fremden Land. Malfoy hat damit mehr zu kämpfen als ich. Von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, ist das College viel mehr von den Muggeln beeinflusst als es Hogwarts war. Wenigsten habe ich eine Ahnung von der Technologie. Er nicht."

"Exakt, Miss Granger. Noch einmal, können Sie sich ein Szenario vorstellen, in dem Draco Malfoy als Verbündeter und nicht als Feind für den Orden von Vorteil sein könnte?", fragte Severus.

"Sollte er bereits wirklich versuchen, kein Todesser zu werden, könnte er uns auf eine Weise helfen, die wir vielleicht noch nicht vorhersehen können."

"Gibt es etwas, mit dem Sie helfen können, es zu ermöglichen?"

"Ihm helfen, sich am College zurecht zu finden. Er ist stolz und gewöhnt, erfolgreich zu sein, in dem was er tut. Er wird wie ein Fisch auf dem Land sein, deshalb schuldet er mir was, wenn ich ihm helfe."

"Severus, das ist ja alles schön und gut", unterbrach Molly. „Aber Malfoy hat Hermine immer abscheulich behandelt. Er hat ihr schlimme Namen gegeben und sie wie Dreck behandelt. Warum sollte sie etwas für ihn tun, wenn man nicht erwarten kann, dass er sie anders behandelt als vorher?"

"Es gibt Gründe, warum sich Draco Malfoy jetzt anders verhalten könnte als in der Vergangenheit", antwortete Severus. „Können Sie mir sagen, welche das vielleicht sein könnten, Miss Granger?"

"Malfoy kennt niemanden am College. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, waren Crabbe und Goyle als seine vorgefertigten Freunde bei ihm." Hermine schaute entsetzt. „Professor, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass keiner seiner Marionetten mit ihm kam?"

"Nein, Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist niemand weiter dort aus Hogwarts oder sonst jemand aus Dracos Bekanntenkreis aus anderen Schule, die das Avalon College besuchen."

Hermine schaute erleichtert. "Wenn ich freundlich zu ihm bin, wird er wenigstens eine Person haben, die er kennt. Ich könnte ihm mit den Technologien helfen und mit einigen kulturellen Eigenheiten. Bezüglich dem Dunklen Lord könnte Draco vorgeben wegen Information über Harry freundlich zu mir zu sein."

"Ich glaube, Sie haben es verstanden, Miss Granger. Draco könnte von einem freundlichen Gesicht im Moment profitieren, mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Alle Unterstützung, die er hatte, um sein Selbstvertrauen und seine Arroganz aufzubauen, ist weg. Sie können zu ihm vordringen, eine Gelegenheit, die keiner vorher hatte." Ergänzte Severus mit betonter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Hermine schaute Professor Snape skeptisch an. „Sie erwarten aber nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm verabrede, oder?"

Severus schenkte ihr ein winziges Grinsen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Miss Granger, ich glaube, ich habe Sie verärgert als ich Ihnen die Meinung des Dunklen Lords zu Muggelgeborenen mitteilte."

"Nein – aber vielleicht könnten andere Menschen diesen Unsinn glauben."

Severus schaute Hermine an, seine Augen waren unlesbar. „Miss Granger, ich möchte absolut nicht, dass Sie sich mit Draco Malfoy verabreden. Es würde die Gefahr, in der sie beide sich befinden, verstärken." Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. „Warum sage ich Ihnen das?"

"Weil Draco immer noch ein Reinblüter ist und weiter von ihm angenommen werden muss, ein Todesser werden zu wollen. Sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen zu verabreden, würde sehr gefährlich sein. Nebenbei, wenn er Informationen sammeln soll über die amerikanische Zaubererkultur, wäre es das Beste, sich mit einer amerikanischen Hexe zu verabreden. Für uns beide wäre es besonders gefährlich, weil ich ihn bestimmt an einem Punkt killen und dafür in Askaban landen würde."

Severus schnaubte. "Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, Sie haben eine gute Auffassung von der Situation. Kann ich in diesem Fall auf Ihr gutes Urteilsvermögen bauen?"

Hermine betrachtete das Gesicht von Professor Snape für einen Augenblick. Sie wünschte, sie könnte diesen Mann lesen. Severus Snape war ein Spion, Todesser, Mitglied des Ordens und Lehrer, der nett zu ihr gewesen war, als sie auf dem Astronomie Turm einen Zusammenbruch hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie manipulierte, die Situation aus seiner Sicht zu sehen, in dem er ihr diese ganzen Fragen stellte. Es war eine typische Slytherin Taktik. Am Ende war es nur ein kleines Gefühl, eine Intuition, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, unabhängig von seinem offensichtlichen Versuch der Manipulation.

"Ich werde Draco helfen, Sir. Aber, sagt er auch nur einmal „Schlammblut", ist es vorbei."

"Absolut verständlich, Miss Granger. Sollte er Sie mit bestimmten Namen anreden, dann haben Sie meine Erlaubnis, ihn zu verhexen.", antwortete Severus mit einem perfekt ernstem Gesicht. In Gedanken gratulierte er sich selbst zu seiner Fähigkeit, diese Situation zu klären. Die kleine Gryffindor wurde schrittweise dahin geführt, genau das zu tun, wozu Severus sie brauchte. Und sie hatte nicht realisiert, was er tat. (Männer!!!)

"Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was Sie mir gerade gesagt haben, oder?"

"Nein. Das dürfen Sie auf keinen Fall." Severus drehte sich zu den Weasleys. „Molly, Arthur, seid ihr mit dem zufrieden, was ich euch gesagt habe?"

Arthur schüttelte widerwillig seinen Kopf. "Severus, ich denke, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, aber ich finde es sehr schwer, bei einem Malfoy daran zu glauben, dass er Hermine irgendetwas Gutes will. Sollte sie sich irgendwann schlecht von ihm behandelt fühlen, werden wir diese Diskussion wiederholen müssen. Molly und ich werden es nicht zulassen, dass sie von ihm oder seiner Sippe bedroht, schlecht behandelt oder verletzt wird."

"Ich bin einverstanden. Miss Granger, werden Sie sicherstellen, dass ich über jeden kleinen Fortschritt, den Sie mit Draco Malfoy machen, informiert werde?"

"Versprochen, Professor Snape. Danke, dass Sie heute Nacht gekommen sind und erklärt haben, was vor sich geht." Sie schaute ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „Sie verstecken keine weiteren Überraschungen unter Ihren Ärmeln, oder?"

Severus war versucht mit "Nur meinen Zauberstab, Miss Granger" zu antworten. Realisierte aber, dass es als gewagter Scherz aufgefasst werden könnte – etwas, dass Professor Snape niemals einer jungen Frau, die vor zwei Wochen noch seine Schülerin gewesen war, sagen würde. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Keine weiteren Überraschungen heute Nacht, Miss Granger. Aber niemand weiß, was ein neuer Tag bringen könnte."

Severus schaute Molly und Arthur an. „In diesem Fall werde ich jetzt mal gehen. Morgen ist ein Arbeitstag für uns und Sie haben Ihre erste Vorlesung, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte. "Ich gehe besser zurück nach Chicago. Es ist fünf Uhr dreißig dort und ich bin mit einigen zum Pizzaessen verabredet."

Severus erhob sich, seine schwarzen Umhänge raschelten um ihn herum. „Wenn ich etwas von eurem Pulver nutzen könnte, würde ich euch allen einen schönen Abend wünschen."

Arthur erhob sich. "Wir sehen uns auf dem nächsten Ordenstreffen, Severus."

Professor Snape verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Hermine sammelte die leeren Teetassen ein und stellte sie auf das Tablett, um alles in die Küche zu bringen.

"Hermine, fühlst du dich sicher damit?", fragte Molly.

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ich bin beruhigt, dass von Malfoy wahrscheinlich keine Bedrohung ausgeht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Professor Snape mich diesbezüglich anlügen würde. Es ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Malfoy ein Trottel mit einem Überlegenheitskomplex ist", seufzte Hermine. „Ich werde mich um ihn bemühen Aber wenn er sich so benimmt wie in Hogwarts, werde ich es nicht noch einmal versuchen. Er wird auch an dem sechswöchigen Computerworkshop teilnehmen. Das ist Zeit genug, um Professor Snapes Theorie zu überprüfen."

Arthur gesellte sich zu den Frauen in der Küche.

"Möchtest du, dass wir Harry und Ron davon unterrichten?", fragte er.

Hermine schaute auf und grübelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, es ihnen jetzt zu sagen. Sie neigen dazu, über zu reagieren, auch wenn wir nicht mal sicher sind, wie Draco sich benehmen wird. Gebt mir ein paar Tage Zeit und dann werde ich es entscheiden."

"Es bleibt erstmal unter uns", sagte Arthur.

Hermine trocknete ihre Hände an einem Küchentuch und umarmte Molly.

"Danke, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt, diese Situation zu bewältigen. Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich Malfoy den Flur entlang gehen sah, erschreckte er mich fast zu Tode. Ich hatte Angst, das College verlassen zu müssen und konnte meine Zukunft den Abfluss runter gehen sehen."

Molly umarmte Hermine erneut. "Danke Gott, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird."

"Ich werde jetzt besser gehen", sagte Hermine während sie Arthur umarmte und in Richtung Tür ging. Die Weasleys sahen zu, wie Hermine ihre Dreimondenkette herausnahm und verschwand.

-----------------------

Nur einen Augenblick später erschien Hermine in dem kleinen Transportraum in der ersten Etage des Studentenwohnheimes. Sie lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Wand, damit sich ihr Magen beruhigen konnte und begab sich dann zum Aufzug. Sie stieg im sechsten Stock aus und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür musste sowohl mit einem Muggelschlüssel als auch mit einem magischen Passwort geöffnet werden.

"Feinstes aus dem Honigtopf", flüsterte Hermine und die Tür öffnete sich.

Krummbein saß auf der Fenstersitzschale, die Hermine ihm mitgebracht hatte. Er starrte hinaus auf die Straße und sie ahnte, dass er die Freiheit vermisste, draußen herumstromern zu können, wie er es in Hogwarts und im Fuchsbau getan hatte. Morgen würden die Banne errichtet sein, damit Vertraute sicher den Flur und im Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Etage herumwandern konnten. Jedes musste ein verzaubertes Halsband tragen, um es davor zu bewahren, die Etage zu verlassen. Gestern waren ein halbes Dutzend weitere Studenten mit Katzenkäfigen angereist, somit würde Krummbein nicht lange allein sein. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht so viele Revierkämpfe geben würde. Das Studentenwohnheim hatte eben nicht die gleiche Größe wie Hogwarts.

Von den vierundzwanzig Studentenzimmern in der sechsten Etage des St. Germain Hauses hatten Studenten, die über die letzten Tage angereist waren, schon zwanzig belegt. Studenten aus fremden Ländern war die Möglichkeit gegeben worden, am Samstag anzureisen, damit sie die Zeitdifferenz ausgleichen konnten, bevor die Vorlesungen am Montag begannen. Als eine ausländische Studentin, die eingeschrieben war für das Programm im Herbst mit Vorlesung und Raum und bereits bezahlter Studiengebühr, konnte Hermine einziehen und das Zimmer für das geplante Semester behalten.

Harry und Ron hatten sie am Samstag begleitet, um ihr beim Einziehen zu helfen. Alles, was sie für das Schuljahr benötigte, war geschrumpft und in Koffer verpackt worden. Es war nett, ihre Hilfe und Gesellschaft zu haben. Hermine war sich nur zu gut bewusst, dass wenn sie wieder fort fahren würden, sie ganz auf sich allen gestellt sein würde. Sie würde sie für vier Wochen nicht mehr sehen, erst am geplanten Heimatbesuch in August.

Das Studentenhandbuch des Avalon College, welches Hermine von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite zweimal gelesen hatte, besagte, dass jedes Wohnheimzimmer ausgestattet war mit den nötigsten Möbeln: einem Einzelbett mit Matratze, Kommode, Schreibtisch, Schreibtischstuhl, Ersatzstuhl und Bücherregal. Studenten war es erlaubt, es in das zu verwandeln, was immer sie bevorzugten, solange sie es in den ursprünglichen und heilen Zustand zurück versetzten, wenn sie auszogen.

Harry und Ron waren mehr als erfreut, Hermine beim Verwandeln der Möbel zu helfen. Das Standardmetallbett wurde eine Schlafcouch, und belegte eine Wand. Die Kommode und der Schreibtisch waren in Ordnung, sahen aber institutionell aus. Binnen weniger Minuten sahen sie aus wie Antiken aus Kirschholz. Der Schreibtischstuhl wurde so verwandelt, um zum Schreibtisch zu passen und ein bequemes Kissen wurde hinzugelegt. Der extra Stuhl war nun kuschelig und komfortabel. Das Bücherregal reichte ab sofort bis zur Decke, aus vier Reihen wurden acht und die Breite verdoppelt.

Hermine hatte neue Bettwäsche in Blautönen (nie mehr Gryffindor Gold und Rot, danke sehr) gekauft und auf dem Linoleum Fußboden lag jetzt ein schöner dunkelblauer Vorleger. Harry half die Bücher aus zu packen. Nur die wichtigste Literatur wurde zur normalen Größe gezaubert. Die anderen blieben in ihrem verkleinerten Zustand in dekorativen Schachteln mit einem Inhaltsverzeichnis auf der Außenseite. Aber auch so füllte Hermine fünf der Regalreihen. Sie stellte sich vor, dass am Ende des Schuljahres die anderen Regalreihen auch noch gefüllt sein würden.

Als die Arbeit getan war, wurde Krummbein frei gelassen, sein Katzenkäfig geschrumpft und verstaut. Hermine stellte das neue Katzenklo auf mit einer kleinen Abdeckung, damit das Katzenstreu in der Box blieb. Krummbein inspizierte es, hielt seine Nase hoch und legte sich auf das Schlafsofa. Ron sagte, er hoffe, dass es keine Unstimmigkeiten darüber gab, wo die Katze ihr Geschäft zu machen hatte.

Als der Einzug vollbracht war, entschied das Trio einen Rundgang über den Campus zu machen. Der Avalon Campus beinhaltete verschiedene umgebaute Bürogebäude in der Innenstadt von Chicago nahe der DePaul Universität. Dahingehend gab es keinen Campus, der sich als solcher von der Umgebung abhob. Es passte wunderbar in die „Verstecken in Sichtweite"-Philosophie des Avalon College. Die Muggelstundenten von DePaul und die Zaubererstudenten des Avalon waren nicht zu unterscheiden als sie sich auf der Straße vermischten.

Es gab eine Vielzahl von Läden und Restaurants in der Gegend, zusammen mit Bars, Kaffeehäusern, Kinos, Comedyclubs und anderen Einrichtungen der Unterhaltung. Die Straßen waren gefüllt mit Autos und Fußgängern. Nach sieben Jahren der völligen Isolation in Hogwarts von der Muggelwelt, war es überwältigend von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Die Gebäude waren gewaltig und eng aneinander gereiht. In der Nähe gab es einen Park, aber in anderen Gebieten gab es nur kleine Flicken aus Gras und Bäumen. Harry nannte es das Anti-Hogwarts, besonders da es kein Quidditchfeld zu sehen gab.

Als sie die Bibliothek und das Gebäude, in dem Hermine ihren Computerkurs haben würde, gefunden hatten, war es für Ron und Harry Zeit zum Abendessen und für Hermine Zeit zum Mittagessen. Der sechsstündige Zeitunterschied zwischen England und Chicago hatte sie schon eingeholt. Hermine hatte geplant bis acht Uhr abends auf zu bleiben, was zwei Uhr nachts in England gleich kam. Sie hoffte ab Montag ausreichend angepasst zu sein, um mit dem Zeitunterschied klar zu kommen. Hermine bot an, als Dankeschön das Mittagessen auszugeben. Abgesehen davon, war sie auch die einzige mit amerikanischem Geld.

Die drei entschieden, in die klassische amerikanische Routine einzutauchen und gingen zum Essen zu McDonalds. Ron flirtete mit dem hübschen Mädchen hinter der Theke, die den drei Briten den Hamburger Royal mit Käse, Pommes und Pepsi empfahl. Es war eine ziemliche Diskussion darüber, wer entschieden hatte, Pommes wären eine französische Erfindung. Ron aß den Hamburger Royal, Hermines Pommes, und holte sich noch einen Big Mac. Auf Rons Einladung hin, probierte Hermine einen Bissen und entschied, dass sie diesen mehr mochte als den Hamburger Royal. Hermine fühlte sich verpflichtet zu erklären, dass vor einhundert Jahren Pepsi und Coca Cola als Originalzutaten Kokain in ihren alkholfreien Getränken hatten. Sie stimmten dahingehend überein, dass es ein interessanter Weg war, Nachbestellungen zu bekommen. Harry krönte sein Essen mit einer Eistüte.

Sie fühlten sich ziemlich amerikanisiert, als sie zurück zum Wohnheim gingen. Zu dieser Zeit war das Treppenhaus gefüllt mit Studenten und Eltern, die Hab und Gut schoben und schweben ließen. Sie gingen zurück in Hermines Zimmer, wo eine Recherche ergab, dass Krummbein sein Katzenklo für den Verwendungszweck benutzt hatte, was Hermine sehr erleichterte. Die drei setzen sich und sprachen über ihre Pläne für das kommende Jahr. Harry und Ron würden in einer Woche an der Auroren Akademie anfangen.

Sie würden, so wie Harry es äußerte, Stunden mit Sklavenarbeit verbringen und konnten deshalb nicht darauf bauen, an Wochenenden frei zu haben. Hermine hatte die Absicht in vier Wochen einen Heimatbesuch zu machen und sie entschlossen, Zeit für einander zu finden, auch wenn es im Hauptquartier des Ordens war, damit sie über ihre Erlebnisse sprechen konnten. Es würde viel anstrengender werden, Zeit für einander zu finden.

Schon war es Zeit für Ron und Harry wieder zu gehen. Hermine brachte sie zum Transportraum im ersten Stock des Wohnheimes. Lange Umarmungen und gute Wünsche wurden ausgetauscht. Hermine schniefte ein wenig. Harry nahm einen verzauberten Schlüsselanhänger mit dem Hogwarts Wappen heraus und die beiden verschwanden mittels Portschlüssel nach Hause.

Hermine war allein, bis auf Krummbein. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie die meiste Zeit des restlichen Tages bleiben wollte. Sie besaß eine Ausgabe des _„Die komplette, idiotensichere Anleitung zu den Digitalen Magischen Betriebssystemen"_, welches sie vorhatte zu lesen.

Hermine beendete das Einsortierung ihrer Kleider im Schrank und der Kommode, ordnete die Dinge auf ihrem Schreibtisch, brachte Handtücher und Toilettenartikel in das Badezimmer, welches sie mit der Person im nächsten Zimmer teilte, und machte es sich mit ihrem Buch gemütlich. Sie kämpfte damit, wach zu bleiben. Krummbein sah darin keinen Sinn und machte es sich zum Schlafen gemütlich. Es war fast sechs Uhr, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers vernahm. Hermine brannte vor Neugier, wartete aber ab, um die Person kennen zu lernen, die ins Nachbarzimmer einzog. Das Geräusch verstummte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, und Hermine entschied, an der Badezimmertür zu klopfen, die zum anliegenden Zimmer führte. Eine hübsche Brünette öffnete.

"Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger vom Zimmer nebenan", sagte Hermine. „Wie es aussieht, teilen wir uns ein Bad."

"Hallo Hermine. Ich bin Anita Schuler", sagte sie mit amerikanischen Akzent. Das Mädchen öffnete die Tür weiter und trat zurück. "Warum kommst du nicht rein? Ich bin fast fertig mit meinem Zimmer."

Hermine trat ein und schaute sich um. Anita hatte ihre Zimmermöbel in einen absolut modernen Stil umgewandelt, mit viel Chrom und Stahl in schwarz und weiß. Ein, wie es aussah, brandneuer Computer stand wie ein Blickfang auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Du bist englischer Abstammung, nicht wahr? Ich mag deinen Akzent", sagte Anita.

"Ja, ich komme aus London, aber ich ging in Schottland zur Schule", sagte Hermine.

"Das klingt so interessant. Ich bin die Standardausgabe einer amerikanischen Hexe." Anita zog den Schreibtischstuhl hervor, ein Wunderding in Leder und Chrom, und bot Hermine an, darauf Platz zu nehmen. Anita setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich besuchte die St. Brigits Akademie im Oak Park. Das ist einer der Vororte westlich von hier. Wo bist du hingegangen?"

"Ich besuchte Hogwarts. Es ist eine Internatsschule, die die meisten der Zauberer von den Britischen Inseln besuchen. Einige gehen aber auch zu kleineren Tagesschulen in England. Es gibt ein paar wenige Schüler, die Beauxbatons in Frankreich oder Durmstrang besuchen, das irgendwo in Nordeuropa liegt. Der Ort ist geheim", vertraute sich Hermine an. „Ich war mit einem Schüler verabredet, der dorthin ging und er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo die Schule sich befindet, aber die Eulen kamen dort immer gut an."

"Ich habe von Hogwarts gehört. Ihr habt eure Unterkünfte aufgeteilt entsprechend den Persönlichkeiten der Schüler." Anita legte ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche. „Wie genau funktioniert das?"

"Ein magischer Hut teilt ein. Er gehörte einst einem der Gründer der Schule. Das erste, was du machst, wenn du in Hogwarts ankommst, ist in die Häuser eingeteilt zu werden. Du sitzt und die stellvertretende Direktorin setzt den Hut auf deinen Kopf und er befragt deinen Geist. Dann gibt er bekannt, in welchem Haus du bist. Jedes der Häuser hat ein bestimmtes Merkmal: Hufflepuff steht für Loyalität, Ravenclaw für Klugheit, Gryffindor für Mut und Slytherin für Ehrgeiz.", erklärte Hermine.

"Das ist wirklich verblüffend. In welches Haus bist du gekommen?"

"Gryffindor, aber der Hut hat wirklich stark überlegt, mich nach Ravenclaw zu schicken."

"Du bist also mutig mit Verstand?", lachte Anita.

Hermine lachte mit. "Also, ich glaube, das ist wahrscheinlich wahr. Einer meiner Freunde beschreibt mich als "brillant, aber beängstigend".

"Ich studiere Zauberkunst als Hauptfach", sagte Anita. „Und du?"

"In England nennen wir es Zauberkunst belegen." Hermine zog ein Bein zu sich heran und umschloss es mit ihren Armen. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich die lokale Sprache lerne. Ich studiere Zaubertränke im Hauptfach."

"Zwei oder sechs Jahre?"

"Sechs. Ich möchte Forschung betreiben."

"Gut für dich", sagte Anita. „Sie sprechen davon, dass Zauberkunstprogramm auf sechs Jahre auszubauen. Wenn sie es machen, werde ich die zwei zusätzlichen Jahre in Angriff nehmen. Mein großer Bruder, Adam, studiert hier auch. Er ist im Arithmantikprogramm, drittes Jahr."

„Wie findet er es?"

"Er liebt es. Er hat wirklich das Talent, wie unser Vater. Er wird in das Familiengeschäft mit einsteigen, wenn er graduiert hat."

"Was ist das für ein Familiengeschäft?"

"Computer und Software."

Hermine nickte in Richtung von Anitas Schreibtisch, auf dem der Computer stand. „Deswegen hast du wohl einen netten, funkelnagelneuen dort stehen?"

"Jep. Mom und Dad bestanden darauf, dass ich einen neuen haben muss für die Schule. Es ist ein sehr guter und ich werde alles mit ihm machen können." Anita überschlug ihre Beine und stopfte sich ein paar Kissen hinter ihren Rücken. „Hast du dir einen mitgebracht für den Computer Workshop?"

"Nein", Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genug über sie, um zu wissen, was für einen ich kaufen soll. Ich dachte, es ist besser, ich lerne erstmal ein wenig darüber."

"Ich kann dir dabei helfen. Ich bin hier, weil ich als Helfer für den Computer Workshop engagiert wurde. In meiner Familie bekommst du Computer zusammen mit Muttermilch. Ich hatte ein paar schwierige Gespräche mit Dad, damit er mir erlaubte, im Wohnheim zu wohnen. Ich versprach, euch Neulingen mit dem Einkauf von Computern und den Hausaufgaben am Abend zu helfen. Es ist leichter, Dad von etwas zu überzeugen, wenn du den Geschäftsgedanken mit einbaust. Er ist immer darauf aus, dem Käufer einen Mehrwert zu geben."

"Es ist großartig, dass das College ein sechswöchiges Programm anbietet, damit diejenigen von uns, die noch nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, sich mit einem Computer vertraut zu machen, auf den gleichen Stand kommen mit denen, die schon Erfahrungen haben. Hogwarts hat solch eine starke magische Umgebung, so dass Elektronisches dort nicht funktioniert. Die Schule ist mehr als tausend Jahre alt. Es gibt dort starke Traditionen, wie das Benutzen eines Federkiels und Pergament für eine Schreibarbeit. Es ist schwer, die Lehrer von etwas Neuem zu überzeugen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, einen Kuli anstatt eines Federkiels benutzen zu können, den ich alle paar Wörter in ein Tintenfass tippen musste und dabei meine Finger mit Tinte beschmierte."

Anita schaute fasziniert. "Die Vereinigten Staaten sind im Vergleich ein ganz junges Land. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie klasse es gewesen sein muss, auf eine so alte Schule zu gehen mit solchen Traditionen und einer solchen Geschichte. St. Brigit ist gerade mal fünfundsiebzig Jahre alt und damit ist sie schon eine der ältesten Zaubererschulen im Land. Zuvor bekam jeder Unterricht zu Hause oder besuchte kleine Schulen für Zaubererkünste, die von Eltern geleitet wurden. Reiche Familien schickten ihre Kinder in europäische Internate wie Hogwarts."

"Ich war damals überwältigt gewesen, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Meine Eltern waren beide Muggel und ich bin die erste Hexe in der Familie, soweit sie wussten", gab Hermine offen zu. „Der bloße Umfang an Magie, die alles umgibt, ist erstaunlich. Die Dinge, die die Zaubererwelt als gegeben ansieht, wie sich bewegende Treppen und ein Schloss, dass sich selbst wieder herrichten kann, überall Bilder mit Personen, die sich bewegen und sprechen, und die Große Halle mit der verzauberten Decke, die aussah wie der offene Himmel über deinem Kopf, klingen wie aus einem Märchen. Die Krönung sind die Lehrer, die angezogen sind, als kämen sie gerade aus einer Charles Dickens Geschichte. Ausgenommen Direktor Dumbledore, der aussieht wie eine Mischung aus Merlin und dem Weihnachtsmann."

Anita lachte amüsiert. "Ich habe Fotos von ihm gesehen. Ich nehme an, seine Schokoladenfroschkarten werden ihm nicht gerecht?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht. Man meint, er wäre großväterlich und fröhlich, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er mächtig und brillant. Er bietet ständig jedem, dem er begegnet diese Zitronenbonbons an. Das ist leicht irreführend und es ist schwer zu glauben, dass er der Zauberer ist, der Grindelwald besiegte", vertraute Hermine sich an.

Anita schaute auf die Uhr. „Bist Du hungrig?"

"Ja", antwortete Hermine. "Zwei meiner Freunde halfen mir einzuziehen und wir gingen zu McDonalds zum Mittagessen, aber das ist schon eine Weile her."

"Magst du mexikanisches Essen?", fragte Anita. „Es gibt einen Ort gleich weiter unten an der Straße, wo es die besten Tacos und Chimichangas gibt."

"Ich mag Taccos, aber ich habe noch nie etwas von Chimichangas gehört", bemerkte Hermine.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dort etwas zu essen holen? Ich werde dir dann meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen und du mir deine."

Bisher mochte Hermine diese wirklich freundliche Amerikanerin. „Die Idee gefällt mir. Ich gehe nur schnell in mein Zimmer und hole meine Handtasche. Dann können wir los."

Anita stand auf und schnappte sich eine kleine Handtasche von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ich komme mit dir und du kannst mir zeigen, was du aus deinem Zimmer gemacht hast. Waren die Möbel nicht schrecklich?"

---------------------

Gestern Abend hatte Hermine ihre erste Freundschaft mit einer Amerikanerin geschlossen und hatte prompt eine Magenverstimmung bekommen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit frittierten Bohnen. Alles war gut verlaufen bis sie Draco gesehen hatte und in Panik geraten war. Hermine war Minerva und dem Direktor dankbar, dass sie ihr den Zwei-Wege Portschlüssel geschenkt hatten, der es ihr ermöglichte, schnell nach Hause zu Arthur und Molly zu gelangen. So manipulativ Professor Snape auch war, um Hermine dazu zu bringen, Draco Malfoy zu helfen, sah sie Potential für die Unterstützung des Ordens. Sie konnte genauso sehen, dass ihr Versuch, nett zu Malfoy zu sein, negativ auf sie zurück fallen konnte.

Es war fast sechs Uhr. Um sechs Uhr fünfzehn war Hermine mit Anita und zwei anderen Studenten verabredet, um in eine Pizzeria zu gehen. Hermine entschloss sich, dass Problem sofort anzugehen. Sie überprüfte, ob ihr Zauberstab in der speziellen Tasche war, die sie in jede ihrer Jeans gezaubert hatte, straffte ihre Schultern und ging den Flur hinunter. Sie klopfte an Malfoys Tür. Hermine hatte das Vergnügen, sein überraschtes und bestürztes Gesicht zu sehen, als er öffnete.

"Hallo Malfoy."

"Hallo Granger."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch ans Avalon gehen würdest."

"Ich wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass du ans Avalon gehen würdest."

Dann war Totenstille. Hermine straffte ihre Schultern erneut.

"Hier gibt es keine Häuser, somit gibt es hier keine Fortsetzung von Gryffindor oder Slytherin. Nur viele Collegestudenten und wir sind alle auf uns selbst gestellt", Hermine schaute Draco mit fragenden Augen an.

"Wir sind wieder Erstklässler und es gibt keinen Sprechenden Hut. Wir können die nächsten Jahre damit verbringen, uns zu ignorieren oder aus dem Weg zu gehen oder wir können von vorn beginnen."

Draco lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen und verschränkte seine Arme. „Was meinst du damit, von vorn zu beginnen?"

"Keine Beleidigungen, kein gegenseitiges Ködern, keine fiesen Bemerkung von uns beiden. Wir werden versuchen, mit einander auszukommen", bot Hermine an. „Ich sehe keinen Crabbe, Goyle oder eine Parkinson um dich herum schwänzeln. Du wirst Potter oder Weasley nicht in meiner Nähe sehen. Das macht es um einiges einfacher."

"Wir sind die einzigen aus Hogwarts hier", Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenigstens bist du es und nicht Potter oder Weasley", spie er aus.

"Kannst du dir ernsthaft vorstellen, wie Harry Potter oder Ron Weasley sich für vier weitere Jahre an einer Schule eintragen?"

"Genauso wenig kann ich Crabbe, Goyle oder Parkinson für weitere vier Jahre sehen."

Nach einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit, stellte Malfoy sich gerade auf und hielt seine Hand vor. „Hallo ich bin Draco Malfoy aus England."

Hermine schaute auf die dargebotene Hand herunter. „Keine Tricks oder Scherze?"

"Daran denke ich nicht mal, Granger."

"Mein Name ist Hermine." Hermine ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

"Ich bin Draco."

Beide hielten ihre Gesichtsaudrücke sicherheitshalber neutral.

"Einige von uns gehen Pizza essen. Möchtest Du mitkommen?"

„Was ist Pizza?"

"Es ist Brotteig, flach ausgerollt mit einer Kruste, auf dem sich Tomatensoße mit italienischen Gewürzen und Mozzarella Käse befindet. Du kannst verschiedene Zutaten oben drauf legen, wie Fleischstückchen, geschnittene Zwiebeln, grüne Peperoni oder Champignons. Es ist wirklich gut. Eine der Studentin, die mitkommt, ist Amerikanerin und sie sagte, dieser Ort heißt Lou Malnati und hat die beste Pizza in Chicago."

„Muggelessen?", fragte Malfoy.

"Muggel haben es erfunden. Ich glaube, viele amerikanische Zauberer essen sie. Ich habe sie viele Male in London gegessen. Gutes Essen ist gutes Essen."

"Hört sich sehr abenteuerlich an. Ich hole nur meine Brieftasche und schließe hier ab." Draco ging zurück in sein Zimmer und kam nach einer Minute wieder.

"Wir treffen uns am Aufzug." Hermine nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung des Aufzuges. Die zwei gingen den Flur hinunter. Hermine erblickte Anita, die mit zwei anderen Studenten am Aufzug wartete.

"Hallo Leute", sagte Hermine. "Darf ich euch Draco Malfoy vorstellen. Wir beide waren zusammen in Hogwarts." Hermine stellte alle vor. Draco antwortete mit dem typischen Malfoycharme, wodurch Anita begann von seinem Akzent und kultivierten Umgang zu schwärmen.

Der Abend verlief überraschender Weise gut. Die Pizza war wirklich so gut, wie Anita es angekündigt hatte. Draco war höflich, aber ein wenig distanziert. Die anderen zwei Studenten waren aus Chile und studierten Arithmantik im Hauptfach. Sie waren freundlich, sprachen aber wenig Englisch und bauten auf die Übersetzungszauber. Abgesehen davon sprach Anita genug für alle und keiner machte einen Narren aus sich selbst. Die Gruppe ging früh zurück zum Studentenwohnheim, damit jeder frisch in den nächsten Tag starten konnte.

Den ersten Abend mit Draco Malfoy konnte man als erfolgreich ansehen.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wie ihr seht, lagen einige von euch mit ihren Vermutung richtig.

Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?

Im nächsten Kapitel widmen wir uns wieder ganz allein Hermine.


	21. Kapitel 21

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_An dieser Stelle noch eine kurze Anmerkung: Severus wird nicht in den Hintergrund treten. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ab dem übernächsten Kapitel wird es häufiger Hermine-Severus-Kapitel geben. Versprochen!_

_Heute grüße ich alle, die diese Geschichte lesen! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Hermine und ihrem selbst gemachten Abschlussgeschenk._

_Replies kommen noch…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**21. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 31. Juli 1998**

"Also, wie viele Wörter in der Minute schaffst du?", fragte Draco.

"Ich schaffe zweiundzwanzig Wörter pro Minute mit vier Fehlern", antwortete Hermine. „Aber ich schaue auch nicht wie einige andere, die ich kenne, auf die Tastatur."

"Ich schaue nur auf die Zeichensetzung", grummelte Draco. „Ich werde niemals die Zeichensetzung beherrschen."

"Ich habe mich selbst davon abgehalten, auf die Zeichensetzung zu schielen. Es ist verlockend. Ich werde niemals verstehen, warum sie das Ausrufezeichen über die eins und das Fragezeichen auf die Taste über den Schrägstrich setzten. Ich verwechsle sie andauernd", seufzte Hermine. „Gut, dass Mavis Beacon eine fiktive Person ist. Ansonsten würde ich nach ihr suchen und sie verhexen."

"Anulus Spasmus wäre ein guter Anfang. Schau nur, wie gut sie die Tastatur beherrscht, wenn ihre Finger darüber gleiten", antwortete er.

Es war früh am Morgen. Draco und Hermine waren im Computerlabor, um ihre Fingerfertigkeiten mit einem Programm namens ‚Mavis Beacons Tipp Tipps' zu üben. Der tägliche Stundenplan sah jeden Morgen und jeden Abend ein Stunde zum Einweisen in die Tastatur und dem Üben vor. Soweit fand Hermine den Computer Workshop faszinierend und lustig, aber die Tastaturübung war der plagende Teil. Sie beruhigte sich selbst damit, dass Draco eine viel schwierigere Zeit hatte als sie. Nach der ersten Woche hatten ihre Hände von der konstanten, ungewohnten Übung geschmerzt. Draco hielt seine Hände hoch und schwor, das Training, das er erhielt, würde die Muskeln in den Händen aufbauen bis sie die Größe von Goyles hätten.

Die schmerzenden Hände waren Vergangenheit, aber sie hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, bevor sie mit dem Computer genauso schnell schreiben konnte wie mit einem Kuli. Eine gute Sache in Avalon gab es. Keiner erwartete, dass die Arbeiten mit Federkiel und Tintengläschen geschrieben wurden. Wenn etwas handgeschrieben werden musste, dann war ein Füller das Schreibutensil der Wahl.

Draco überraschte sie. Trotz seines Slytherintrainings, seine Gefühle hinter einem hochmütigen Ausdruck zu verbergen, konnte sie sehen, dass er innerlich kämpfte. In seinen achtzehn Lebensjahren war Draco gelehrt worden, alle Muggelsachen zu verachten. Aber hier war er nun, umgeben von Technologie, die Muggeln entwickelt hatten, und wurde mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass einige dieser Dinge der Magie überlegen waren.

Der Federkiel und das Tintengläschen verschwanden gleich an dem Tag, als Anita ihm einen Kugelschreiber gegeben hatte. Er war von Studenten aus Dutzend verschiedenen Ländern umgeben, und fast keiner von ihnen war ein Reinblüter und trotzdem waren sie fähige Zauberer und Hexen. Sein engelhaftes, gutes Aussehen hatte ihm einige interessante Reaktionen von seinen weiblichen Kommilitonen und einem Typen eingebracht Aber keiner behandelte ihn mit der Abneigung, die er in Hogwarts erhalten hatte, nur weil er ein Malfoy war.

Der kulturelle Schock war zu einigen Zeiten enorm. Hermine hatte sich überwunden, Draco in den kleinen Zirkel ihrer Freunde einzuführen, den sie sich aufbaute. Er schien sich bei Anita und ihr selber sehr wohl zu fühlen. Hermine wunderte sich, wie viele von Dracos Namensgebungen und die schneidenden Bemerkungen an sie über die Jahre eine Show für seine Möchtegern Todesserfreunde gewesen waren. Auf der anderen Seite war es ihm vielleicht aber auch absolut ernst gewesen, als er sie ein Schlammblut nannte. Aber jetzt brauchte er Akzeptanz und Hilfe von ihr, um hier bestehen zu können. Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein Opportunist.

Sie benahmen sich dem jeweils anderen gegenüber sehr vorsichtig. Hermine erwähnte nie Dracos Familie und er erwähnte nie ihre. Sie konnten über witzige Vorgänge, die damals in Hogwarts passiert waren, reden, aber waren beide vorsichtig, kein ernsteres Thema anzusprechen. Keine politischen Diskussionen oder irgendwelche kontroversen Themen wurden angesprochen. Sie diskutierten über ihre Arbeit an ihren Computern und ihr Studium, dem sichersten Thema, da es im hier und jetzt stattfand. Wenn Anita bei ihnen war, drehte sich ihr Gespräch oft um Zauberkunst und das Vergleichen, wie Zaubersprüchen in Amerika und Großbritannien angewendet wurden.

Anita verbrachte viel Zeit mit den beiden. Die drei aßen gewöhnlich zusammen, begleitet von einer wechselnden Gruppe an Studenten ihres Stockwerkes. Essen war ein weiteres sicheres Thema. In einer Sache waren sie sich einig: Die Köche des Avalon Essensservice konnten Unterricht bei den Hogwartselfen vertragen.

Anita tendierte dazu, die Gesprächsführung in ihrer Freizeit zu übernehmen. Es gab viel darüber zu erzählen wie es ist, in den Staaten zu sein, wie sie es mittlerweile nannten. Es gab Unterschiede in der Sprache und den Bräuchen, was alle sehr amüsant fanden. Draco war verärgert, als er das erste Mal Chips bestellte und eine Tüte mit Kartoffelchips bekam anstelle von Pommes. Herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, wurde diese von Anitas Stimme durchbrochen.

Am ersten Wochenende ging Anita mit einigen Studenten Computer kaufen. Es war Dracos erste Erfahrung, in einem Auto zu fahren. Danach gab er bekannt, dass es nach Spaß aussah und er selbst ein Auto sowie den Führerschein wollte. Es würde nicht so viel Spaß machen wie ein Besen. Aber da Besen auf dem Campus und in der Nähe nicht erlaubt waren, wäre ein Auto sehr praktisch. Anita versprach ihm, die Verbindung zu einer Fahrschule herzustellen, die es ihm beibringen würde.

Der Besuch des Elektronikladens Best Buy war sehr erfolgreich. Anita führte Hermine und Draco direkt zum Digital Magie Bereich in den Computerregalreihen. Sie schauten sich verschiedene Modelle an. Mit Anitas erfahrener Hilfestellung hatten beide am einen Ende einen neunzehn Zoll Monitor, erstklassige Festplatten und Speicher, CD-Rom, Internetfähigkeit, Farbdrucker, Scanner, Virenschutz und etwas, das sie Zip Backup nannte. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, was diese Dinge alles waren, aber Anita versicherte ihnen, es war ein aufregend schnelles und leistungsfähiges System, das jederzeit verbessert werden konnte.

Ihr Besuch weitete sich über die Computerabteilung hinaus aus und beide kauften kleine Fernseher mit einem eingebauten Videorecorder. Draco wollte seinen Elektronik-Einkauf fortsetzen, aber Anita verkündete, dass sie nicht mehr ins Auto hinein bekommen würden. Hermine war über die Kaufsumme ihrer Einkäufe erschrocken Aber Draco nahm es sehr gelassen. Beide lachten, als sie ihre Gringotts Visa Card herausholten.

Binnen weniger Stunden waren die Computer aufgebaut und nebenbei lernten sie, die Kabel zu verbinden auf Grundlage der Farben hinten an der Zentralen Recheneinheit. Anita half ihnen, ihre Internetverbindung aufzubauen und installierte ihnen beide das American Wizards on-Line (AWL). Die Anwendung des Scanners musste warten, da Anita zwei weitere Studenten zum Einkauf begleiten musste. Der Rest des Tages wurde glücklich verbracht in dem Hermine die Internetverbindung zur Bibliothek von Avalon erkundete, vor allem die Zeitschriften. Draco, zurück in seinem Zimmer, erkundete ebenfalls das Internet, aber Hermine hatte den Eindruck, er fand andere interessante Dinge zum Ansehen.

Das Fernsehen war eine weitere neue Erfahrung für Draco. Er war enttäuscht, dass die Charaktere, die er auf dem Bildschirm sah, ihm nicht antworteten als er mit ihnen sprach. Er empfand die Werbung als fad, zum größten Teil. Er war angetan von den Angeboten gegen Verstopfung oder Durchfallerkrankungen. Er verschluckte sich und lief fast blau an als das erste Mal eine Werbung für eine Hemoriden Vorbeugungs-Creme sah. Draco fand heraus, dass er die Witze in der Bierwerbung mochte. Nach dem er ein Inning eines Baseballspiels gesehen hatte, entschied Draco, dass Muggel tödlich langweilig waren. Anita versicherte ihm, er solle mal warten, bis Football und Basketball wieder anfingen. Er würde dann anders denken.

Hermine konnte verstehen, warum Menschen abhängig von Computern werden konnten. Sie hatten kaum die Basics im Computerworkshop angeschnitten. In zweieinhalb Wochen hatten sie gelernt, eine Maus zu betätigen, erzielten ein paar Tastaturkniffe, erfuhren Grundlagen der Internetanwendung, lernten einige Wortverarbeitungen und ein wenig über das Datenbanksystem. Mit ein wenig Extraunterricht bei Anita, begann Hermine die Avalon Bibliothek zu erkunden sowie einige spezielle Programme, die dort zur Verfügung standen.

Sie freute sich schon auf die Wortverarbeitung für Aufsätze. Sie dachte an all die Male, in denen sie sich das erneute Schreiben eines fehlerhaften Aufsatzes auf neues Pergament hätte sparen können, in dem sie eins auf dem Bildschirm korrigierte. Sie war gut in Grammatik, aber ihr fiel es immer schwer, ihre eigene Arbeit Korrektur zu lesen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass der Computer es ab jetzt übernahm.

Das zweite Wochenende wurde mit Anita verbracht, die die Amerikanisierung der zwei Briten weiter vorantrieb. Sie eröffnete, dass sie Old Navy besuchen würden. Draco besaß nicht ein Paar Jeans, geschweige denn ein T-Shirt und Anita verkündete, dass sie es satt hatte, ihn die ganze Zeit angezogen zu sehen, als würde er zur Kirche gehen. Hermine hielt ihre Ansicht zurück, war sich aber sehr sicher, dass Draco kein regelmäßiger Kirchgänger war. Draco war einverstanden, und erlaubte es den beiden Damen, mit ihm shoppen zu gehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah Draco aus wie ein aufgepeppter amerikanischer Student. Hermine musste zugeben – er machte eine gute Figur in Jeanshosen. Sie bemerkte, wie Anita bewundernd auf sein Hinterteil sah. Die T-Shirts, die Draco anprobierte, zeigten, dass er das Dunkle Mal nicht trug. Was Hermine beruhigend fand, auch wenn Professor Snape es gesagt hatte.

Anita überredete Draco eine Lederjacke zu kaufen. Das wurde als untere Klasse bei den Reinblütern angesehen, aber Anita sagte, es wäre in der Rangliste der coolsten Kleidung ganz weit oben in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ein teures Paar an Sportschuhen – oder Tennisschuhen, wie Anita sie nannte – und Draco war fertig eingekleidet. Anita versuchte ihn noch überreden, sich die Haare zu schneiden, aber davon wollte Draco nichts hören.

Hermine, die eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Muggelkleidung hatte, brauchte nicht viel. Sie suchte sich einen Pullover (Anita hatte ihr erklärt, dass das britische Wort für Pullover (jumper) Trägerkleid in Amerika war) in einem sanften Goldton aus, braune Hosen und passende Halbschuhe. Sie suchte sich eine Jeansjacke aus, die zu den Jeans passte, die sie bereits besaß. Nach dem sie sich ein paar Rucksäcke angesehen hatte, entschied Hermine, damit zu warten und einen auf dem Campus zu kaufen. Dort gab es verzauberte, die bodenlos waren, damit der Träger soviel Bücher tragen konnte, wie er brauchte, ohne das Gewicht oder den Umfang zu spüren. Anita, ihre eigenen haselnussbraunen Haare in einem welligen Stufenschnitt, empfahl Hermine, ihr Haar kürzer zu schneiden, damit ihre Locken besser zur Geltung kamen. Hermine verneinte es entschieden.

Während der Woche erkundeten die drei weiter das amerikanische und lokale folkloristische Essen. Sie gingen in angrenzende Delikatessenläden, wo es wunderbare italienische Rindfleischsandwichs gab. Hermine mochte den Reuben mit Sauerkraut, Corned Beef, Schweizer Käse und Thousand Island Dressing sehr gern. Draco hasste es. Der Monte Christo aus Schinken und Käse auf Brot eingetunkt in gequirlte Eier und gegrillt war exzellent.

Ihr zweiter Besuch bei Lou Malnatis Restaurant für Pfannenpizza mit dickem Hefeteigboden war ein Erfolg und sie versprachen sich selbst, öfter hierher zu kommen. Draco hatte noch nie Taccos oder Burritos zuvor gegessen und entdeckte seine Leidenschaft für scharfe Soßen. Er war beleidigt, dass das offizielle Alter zum Trinken von Alkohol in den Staaten einunzwanzig war und er kein kaltes Bier dazu probieren konnte. Hermine konnte sich immer noch nicht mit frittierten Bohnen anfreunden. Als nächstes wollten sie Greek Town besuchen, nach der Rückkehr von ihren Heimatbesuchen.

Das mittelmäßige Essen in der Cafeteria war ärgerlich und auch ein Segen. Wäre es so gut wie das Essen in Hogwarts, kombiniert mit ihren Ausflügen in das kalorienreiche, amerikanische Essen, hätten sie nicht lange in ihre neuen Klamotten hineingepasst. Gerüchten zufolge, wies das Esszimmer der Lehrer ein viel besseres Menü auf und die angestellten Service-Elfen waren viel bessere Köche.

Hermine genoss es, Anita und Draco zu beobachten. Draco zog Hermine nicht an, zumindest nicht in dieser Weise. Aber er schien eindeutig an Anita interessiert und wie es aussah, beruhte es auf Gegenseitigkeit. Draco benahm sich Anita gegenüber wirklich anders als gegenüber Pansy Parkinson. Pansy war immer da, um sich um Draco zu kümmern. Alles was Draco machen musste, war mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und Pansy war bei ihm und mit allem einverstanden, was Draco wollte. Anita war da ganz anders. Sie war selbstsicher und hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit. Sie würde es nie zulassen, dass sie jemand bevormundete oder sie für selbstverständlich hielt. Anita wusste, sie war eine Frau mit Möglichkeiten. Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte die Hälfte von Anitas Selbstvertrauen, vor allem in Gegenwart von Männern.

Nicht das es schon genügend Zeit für Hermine gab, nach Dem Richtigen Zauberer zu schauen. Die Hälfte der Studenten in dem Computer Workshop waren männlich, aber keiner konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Aber es gab keinen Grund besorgt zu sein. Der Campus würde sich bis Herbst noch mit der regulären Studentenanzahl füllen. Hermine war bereit zu warten, besonders nachdem die Schachtel in der schlichten braunen Verpackung angekommen war.

Ein paar Tage nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Campus, hatte Hermine in einigen Zeitschriften aus der Bibliothek geblättert. Eine hatte das wohl interessanteste Angebot und verwies auf eine Internetseite. Da Hermine plötzlich einen brandneuen Computer hatte, einen AWL-Account und eine Kreditkarte, war es ihr möglich, das Einkaufen im Internet zu erproben.

Als sie die Internetadresse aus der Werbung besuchte, war Hermine erstaunt über das vorhandene Produktangebot. Es gab verschiedene Größen, Farben, Formen und Ergänzungen. Sie glaubte nicht, Im-Dunkeln-Leuchtend zu brauchen und Elektroblau auch nicht. Einige waren ziemlich groß; sie konnte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie eine Frau so einen aufnehmen konnte.

Hermine entschied sich für einen ziemlich einfachen Vibrator mit verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten, angenehm für einen Anfänger. Nachdem sie für eine schnelle Lieferung bezahlt hatte, war Hermine sehr aufgeregt als das Päckchen in der nächsten Woche ankam. Hermine fiel es schwer, dass Abendessen zu überstehen. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Anita und Draco, gab Kopfschmerzen vor und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Als Vorbereitung verschloss und verzauberte Hermine die Türen und fügte noch einen Geräuschedämmungszauber an. Sie öffnete die Schachtel und nahm ihr Geschenk für ihren Abschluss heraus. Es war fleischfarben, eine gute Größe, aber nicht übertrieben, und hatte drei Geschwindigkeiten: angenehm, lustvoll und oh-mein-Gott. Hermine betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. Er war aus einem gummiartigem Material, hart, aber an der Spitze ein wenig beweglich. Er würde nicht kneifen, aber sie wollte ihn dennoch nicht innen benutzen. Als sie eine kleine Verschlussklappe am Ende geöffnet hatte, legte Hermine die Batterien ein, die sie in Erwartung der Ankunft schon gekauft hatte. Im Namen der Hygiene säuberte sie ihn und testete die drei Geschwindigkeiten dann gegen ihre Hand. Es ergab ein paar interessante Gefühle.

Nur der Gedanke an das, was sie vorhatte, erregte sie bereits. Ihre Haut fühlte sich sensibel an und sie fühlte wie sich eine Schwere unterhalb ihres Bauches bildete. Sie zog sich ihre Kleidung aus und krabbelte nackt unter die Decken ihres Bettes. Sie schaltete den Vibrator auf „angenehm" und begann ihn an ihrem Arm entlang gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Vorstellung von den starken, schlanken Händen und langen Fingern ihres Fantasiemannes. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie an ihren Armen entlang glitten und wieder hoch zu ihrem Hals und ihrem Gesicht. Sie bewegte den Vibrator entsprechend den Händen, die sie sich vorstellte, die Erregung wuchs, als sie sich selbst reizte. Der Vibrator glitt von ihrem Hals zu ihren Schultern und zu ihrer Brust, reizte die Nippel. Sie fühlte, wie sie hart wurden und sich aufrichteten durch die Stimulation. Hermine erhöhte die Lust in dem sie die Geschwindigkeit auf „aufregend" erhöhte, berührte ihre Brüste und glitt hinab zu ihrem Bauch. In ihrem Geist konnte sie sehen, wie diese Hände an ihrem Körper herunter glitten, sie liebkosten und sie zu einem höheren Niveau des Wohlgefühls lockten.

Hermine brachte den Vibrator zu ihren Hüften, öffnete in Erwartung ihre Beine. Sie spürte die Lust anwachsen, als sie ihn über ihren Venushügel gleiten ließ. In ihren Gedanken war es die Hand ihres unbekannten Liebhabers, der sie erkundete. Sie hielt inne und genoss das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie öffnete ihre Beine weit und zog ihre Knie hoch, stellte sich vor, in dieser Art von den Augen ihres Liebhabers erkundet zu werden. Sie bewegte den Vibrator an der Haut an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, reizte sich selbst. Die Fantasie ging weiter, sie konnte sehen, wie seine Finger ihre Falten streichelten und erkundeten.

Ihre Hüften begannen sich in einem Rhythmus zu bewegen, den sie als eigenen Einklang kannten. Sie war feucht und unglaublich bereit. Während sich der Vibrator bewegte, dachte sie an die Hand ihres Liebhabers, die durch ihre Erhebungen glitt zu der kleinen Perle, an der jeder Nerv ihres Körpers sich zu konzentrieren zu haben schien. Die Spitze des Vibrators war feucht mit ihren Körpersäften von ihrer Erkundung und berührte ihren Kitzler. Sie fühlte das überwältigende Bedürfnis, ihren Rücken durchzubiegen und ihre Hüften weiter zu beugen, um den Kontakt zu intensivieren und sofort war es, als ob eine unwiderstehliche und überwältigende Welle der Lust von ihrer kleinen Perle durch ihren Körper hindurch floss.

Als Hermine ihre Augen öffnete, keuchte sie und war durstig, da sie durch den Mund geatmet hatte. Ihr Körper war weich und locker, wunderbar entspannt. Nackt zu sein, fühlte sich sehr gut an.

Himmel. Und das steht erst auf ‚lustvoll'. Was würde "Oh-mein-Gott" anrichten?"

Hermine hatte die Gelegenheit, es in den nächsten Tagen heraus zu finden. Die Erkundung ihres Körpers faszinierte sie weiterhin und war für sie sehr unterhaltend. Sie entdeckte, dass sie ihre eigene Befriedigung hinauszögern konnte, in dem sie die Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte und wieder erhöhte, und somit die Fantasie verlängerte. Sie hatte sich selbst angewiesen, es nur äußerlich zu verwenden. Bis zu einem Abend, an dem sie entschied, es auch im Inneren spüren, um zu sehen, ob es ihre Lust steigern konnte. Sie hatte bereits zuvor ihre eigenen Finger benutzt, um sich selbst ein wenig zu erkunden, empfand es aber nicht als besonders aufregend. Sie überlegte, ob es mit dem Vibrator besser sei. Sie ließ ihn auf ‚angenehm' und führte die Spitze bei sich ein. Sie hatte die Spitze nicht einmal ganz eingeführt, als es begann, unangenehm zu werden. Deshalb führte sie ihn wieder heraus und benutzte ihn wieder außerhalb. Hermine wunderte sich, ob es vielleicht Grenzen gab, bis zu denen ein künstlicher Penis sich angenehm für eine Jungfrau anfühlte. Vielleicht sollten einige Dinge einfach unbeantwortet bleiben bis zu dem bestimmten Moment.

Alles in allem war es das beste Abschluss-Geschenk, dass Hermine bekommen hatte.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Hermine scheint sich richtig wohl zu fühlen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Severus, der einem ziemlich wütenden Voldemort gegenüber stehen wird._

_Und das übernächste Kapitel wird wieder ein Hermine-Severus-Kapitel!_


	22. Kapitel 22

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Severus hat in diesem Kapitel nichts zu lachen. Voldemort verwendet teilweise Ausdrücke, die mir zu heikel waren, sie hier so online zu stellen. Wie oft sind schon Geschichten deswegen einfach mal verschwunden. Deshalb sind ein paar Sätze von mir entfernt worden._

_Trotz der Düsternis in dem Kapitel … viel Spaß!_

_Replies kommen noch … Ein Tag könnte gelegentlich 48 Stunden haben. ;O)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**22. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 3. August 1998**

Lucius war bereits auf den Friedhof appariert als Severus, dem Ruf folgend, ankam. Voldemort, groß und grau, saß am Rande eines Grabsteins und Pettigrew stand an seiner Seite.

Severus trat vor, verbeugte sich und wartete auf ein Zeichen von Voldemort, seine Ehrerbietung machen zu dürfen. Voldemort schaute ihn mit Geringschätzung an und hielt seine Hand vor. Severus sank auf ein Knie und küsste den Ring. Voldemort nahm seine Hand zurück.

"Dein Bruder Lucius erzählte mir, dass Draco Potters Schlammblut Schlampe am Avalon College gesehen hat, wo sie Zaubertränke studiert. Wie kommt es, dass du mir das nicht gesagt hast, Severus?"

Severus hob seinen Kopf und schaute in die roten Kugeln, welche die Stelle von Augen in dem Reptilienkopf einnahmen.

"Ich wusste es nicht, Meister."

"Wie konntest du das nicht wissen? Gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum du in Hogwarts bist, als dem alten Mann die Schuhe zu lecken? Soll ich dich als Jemanden sehen, der einen Sinn und einen Grund dort hat oder bist du einfach eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit und deiner Haut?" Voldemort schäumte vor Wut. Er beugte sich zu Severus und hob sein Kinn an, um seinen Kopf gerade zu halten.

"Legilimens", hisste er.

Severus fühlte die Invasion, brutal und kalt, stärker als er es in all den Jahren erlebt hat. Voldemort arbeitete sich voran. Es bedurfte all seiner Fähigkeiten, um die Mauern aufrecht zu erhalten und Voldemort davon abzuhalten, zu sehen was er plante. Er spielte Voldemort Erinnerungen zu. Wie er seinen Zauberstab auf Potters Kopf am Ende ihres Duells gerichtet hatte. Das Streichquartett, wie es auf Dracos Abschlussfeier spielte. Dumbledore, wie er ihm mitteilte, dass die Grangers ermordet worden waren. Minerva McGonagall, wie sie ihm sagte, sie traue ihm nicht weiter als wie sie ihn ohne einen Expelliarmus durch den Raum werfen könne. Wie er Dumbledore auf einer Lehrerkonferenz, auf der die Lehrer die Karrierepläne der Schüler diskutierten, erzählte, dass Draco die Absicht hatte, eine Ausbildung in Zauberkunst zu absolvieren. Das nackte Call Girl vor ihm auf ihren Knien, wie sie ihm einen blies.

Voldemort zog sich zurück. Severus brach auf dem Boden vor ihm zusammen.

"Du wusstest es wirklich nicht, oder? Dumbledore vertraute seinem Zaubertränkemeister die Neuigkeit, dass Potters Schlampe sich in Zaubertränke ausbilden lässt, nicht an?", murrte Voldemort. „Crucio."

Severus versuchte sich zusammen zu rollen als der Schmerz ihn durchschoss. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand flüssiges Feuer durch jeden Nerv seines Körpers goss. Seine Muskeln zuckten und verkrampften sich als die reizüberfluteten Nervenenden Schmerznachrichten an sein Gehirn feuerten.

Voldemort, noch nicht zu frieden, wiederholte in einer kalten und toten Stimme: "Crucio."

Der Schmerz verdoppelte und verdreifachte sich. Er gab Voldemort, was dieser wollte. Er begann in Qual zu schreien, seine Stimme war hoch und fremd zu seiner normalen, gepflegten Stimme. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken verkrampften und es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Wirbelsäule durch den Druck brechen würde. Er betete, dass es keine dritte Runde geben würde, als er fühlte, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Sein Körper zitterte mit Nachbeben von dem Fluch. Weitere Minuten vergingen und Severus lag immer noch am Boden, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und seine Muskeln von den Krämpfen zu entspannen.

Er lag still auf dem kühlen Gras, schwitzte und zitterte. Er öffnete seine Augen. Voldemort saß am Rande des Grabsteins, sein Ausdruck war unlesbar. Pettigrew sah zu Snape, heimlich amüsiert. Lucius war vorsichtig neutral.

„Geh auf die Knie", wies Voldemort an.

Severus rollte sich auf, fiel zweimal, bis er fähig war auf seine Knie zu kommen und auf diesen zu bleiben.

"Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich nicht so behandele wie diese Hure, die du gekauft hast.", sagte Voldemort als er ihn spekulativ anschaute. „Vielleicht musst du an den Schwur erinnert werden, den du mir gegenüber geleistet hast, als du noch so viel jünger warst wie jetzt."

Voldemort lehnte sich vor, seine roten Augen glühten. „Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an den Akt, der dein Dunkles Mal aktivierte? Der Akt, _der dich ein Leben lang an mich bindet_?" Voldemort lachte, ein hohes grausames Lachen. „Ich erinnere mich, wie du versucht hast, nicht zu schreien."

Voldemorts Stimme hatte eine heißere Qualität angenommen als er sich an den brutalen Sex und das Vergnügen, das er dabei gefunden hatte, zurück erinnerte. „Ich könnte es wieder machen. Du verleitest mich, es wieder zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, Peter und Lucius würden sich überaus freuen, dich über einen dieser Steine zu beugen und ich könnte dich direkt hier und jetzt nehmen bist du dich daran erinnerst, _wer dein Meister ist und warum_."

Angst begann sich in Severus auszubreiten. Er hatte Voldemort schon mal so wütend. Er hatte gesehen, wie er Todesser als Strafe für ihr Versagen vergewaltigte. Seine einzige Erfahrung mit Voldemort war in der Nacht, als er das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte.

Lucius hatte es ihm nicht erzählt. Niemand hatte ihm von dem finalen Ritual erzählt, das jeden Anhänger an Voldemort band. Die Verbindung musste durch Voldemort erfolgen, in dem er seinen Samen im Körper des Anhängers vergoss. Es war brutal und demütigend und Voldemort machte es gern vor Publikum. Wenn Voldemort sich heute Abend entschloss, ihn zu vergewaltigen, würde es kein Entkommen geben. Pettigrew würde es genießen, zuzusehen, und Lucius konnte nicht eingreifen. Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinab, versteckt durch seine Umhänge. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, betrachtete den Saum der Umhänge des Dunklen Lords in scheinbarer Demut.

"Nicht heute Nacht, Severus. Glück für dich, aber ich habe später noch einen Eingeweihten, der aktiviert werden wird. Ich muss mich selbst für diese mystische Zusammenkunft mit einem neuen Todesser noch vorbereiten."

Voldemort wirbelte herum, seine Umhänge schlugen Severus ins Gesicht. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Grabstein. „Lucius, erzähl deinem närrischen Cousin, was du erfahren hast."

Lucius trat hervor und neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung Voldemort.

"Hermine Granger, angesehen als geteiltes Vergnügen von Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley, hat sich im Avalon College diesen Sommer für die gleiche Vorlesung eingetragen wie mein eigener Sohn. Draco hat sie gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen. Er hat Freundschaft vorgetäuscht in der Absicht, ihre Unternehmungen mit zu bekommen sowie, ob Potter und Weasley sie besuchen", sagte Lucius leidenschaftslos.

"Hat Draco die Schlampe angefasst?", fragte Voldemort und trat zurück. Severus starrte weiter auf das Ende seiner Umhänge. Ein kleines Blatt hatte sich in den Nähten des Saums verfangen.

"Nein", antwortete Lucius. "Er hat ein besseres Ziel in Aussicht. Anita Schuler, Tochter von Daniel Schuler, besucht ebenfalls das College. Ihr Vater ist einer der Gründer des Avalon und einer der reichsten Männer in den Vereinigten Staaten und der Zaubererwelt. Draco umgarnt sie vorsichtig. Er beobachtet Granger, aber umgarnt Schuler. Eine Verbindung mit ihr könnte von Vorteil sein. Ihr Vater mag magisch nicht sehr stark sein, aber er hat wirklichen Einfluss und kontrolliert erhebliche Quellen."

„Gibt es irgendein Zeichen, dass Potter oder Weasley ihre _Freundin_ besuchen werden?"

"Es ist bekannt, dass die zwei dem Schlammblut geholfen haben, in das Studentenwohnheim einzuziehen. Sie haben einige Stunden mit ihr allein in ihrem Zimmer verbracht und sind dann gegangen", berichtete Lucius.

"Zweifellos durfte jeder von ihnen mal ran. Draco muss absolut sicherstellen, zu erfahren, wann die beiden die Schlampe wieder besuchen werden", verkündete Voldemort. „Was uns wieder zurück zu der Frage bringt, wie du das nicht wissen konntest, Severus?"

Severus blickte von dem Blatt weg, welches immer noch in den Nähten des Saums von Voldemorts Umhängen hing. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte dem Dunklen Lord in die Augen.

"Ich glaube, Dumbledore vertraut mir, aber McGonagall nicht. Sie hat viel Zeit mit der Göre verbracht, nachdem ihre Eltern unter die Erde gebracht worden waren als Botschaft an andere Schlammblutfamilien. McGonagall muss ihr geholfen haben, sich zu bewerben und in ein anderes Land zu kommen, um sie zu beschützen, und hat diese Information vor mir geheim gehalten."

Severus schwankte vor Schmerz als er weiter vor dem Dunklen Lord niederkniete. „Meister, wie ich nach meinem Besuch des Colleges berichtete, sind deren Standards nicht so hoch wie die einer richtigen Ausbildung. Sie werden die aufnehmen, die die Galeonen haben, dafür zu bezahlen. Es ist ein Beweis meines Cousins der echten Verehrung für Sie als unseren Lord, dass er seinen Sohn angewiesen hat, dorthin zugehen. Niemand würde das Schlammblut als Lehrling in Zaubertränke annehmen und sicher schon gar nicht ohne mein Empfehlungsschreiben als ihr Lehrer."

"Was hast du vor, um solche Fehler nicht noch einmal passieren zu lassen?"

"Ich werde versuchen, mich bei McGonagall einzuschmeicheln. Sie hat eine Schwäche für guten Feuerwhisky und Zigarren. Ich kann dies nutzen - vorantreiben. Wenn sie genug zu trinken hat, wird sie mir erzählen, was ich wissen muss. Ich werde herausfinden, ob Dumbledore mir nicht genug vertraut, um mir die Information über die Hure zu geben oder ob es ihm einfach nicht eingefallen ist, es mir zu sagen."

"Sehr gut. Ich erwarte von dir, mir mitzuteilen, was der Grund ist, warum das Schlammblut an diesem College ist."

"Ich werde es herausfinden, Meister."

"Dann geh mir aus den Augen mit deinem wertlosen Anblick. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal rufe, erwarte ich brauchbare Informationen. Lass deine Faulheit in deinen Kerkern und unterrichte mich mit den Informationen, die ich brauche, um _diesen Krieg zu gewinnen_!", schrie Voldemort.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre Ihnen zu dienen, Meister.", sagte Severus und viel auf alle viere. Mit der Vorgabe, sich selbst zu demütigen, krabbelte er vor und berührte den Saum von Voldemorts Umhängen. Er ergriff ihn, hob den Saum zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihn. Niemand bemerkte wie Severus das kleine Blatt aus den Nähten zog und es zwischen zwei seiner Finger versteckte.

"Ich bin unwürdig, Euren Ring zu küssen, Meister", fuhr Severus fort. „Für jemand, der Sie enttäuscht hat, mein Lord, ist es ein Privileg, den Saum ihrer Umhänge zu küssen."

"Lass es nicht noch einmal passieren. Du hast einmal meine Gnade erhalten. Ein zweites Mal wirst du es nicht", spie Voldemort aus.

Severus strauchelte auf seine Füße, das Schütteln der Crucios beeinflusste seine Balance und Kontrolle über seine Glieder. Er strauchelte als er versuchte, sich rückwärts von Voldemort zu entfernen. Severus hielt sich an einem Granitblock fest, um stehen zu können. Das Blättchen, das er fest zwischen zwei Fingern hielt, verschwand in der Tasche seines Umhanges. Zwei Knalle wurden gehört als Voldemort und Pettigrew disapparierten. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er fühlte einen Arm um seine Hüfte, der ihn sanft zurückdrückte, damit er sich auf den Grabstein setzen konnte.

"Severus", sagte Malfoy betont leise. „Halt dich an mir fest und ich werde uns beide zum Manor apparieren." Severus krallte sich an Malfoys Arm, Übelkeit übermannte ihn als sie disapparierten.

Severus brach auf dem Gras zusammen und übergab sich. Lucius stand über ihn gebeugt und wartete. Severus rollte sich von dem Platz weg, auf dem er die Reste seines Abendessens gelassen hatte, und legte sich auf den Rücken. Er ließ die kühle Brise über sein Gesicht ziehen. Nach einem Moment setzte sich Lucius zu ihm.

"Was du mir beigebracht hast, hat funktioniert, Severus. Der Dunkle Lord erforschte mich und fand nichts außer dem, was ich wollte, das er fand." Lucius griff hinunter und half Severus, sich aufzusetzen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich so stark erforschte wie er es bei dir getan hat. Aber es hat funktioniert. Du hast mich und meine Familie gerettet, Severus."

"Dann war es das wert, Lucius", stöhnte Severus. „Lass mich hier für eine Weile ausruhen. Die kühle Luft hilft." Er hob seinen Kopf und ließ die Luft den Scheiß auf seinem Gesicht trocknen. „Himmel", murmelte er. „Ich stinke."

"Der Dunkle Lord war streng. Er wollte dich leiden lassen. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es war notwendig. Ich wusste, dass du ihm von Granger erzählen musst. Es bestärkt den Dunklen Lord, dass Draco dort gebraucht wird, wo er ist, im Auftrag sie auszuspionieren."

"Kannst du wieder stehen?", fragte Lucius.

"Ich denke schon."

Lucius hielt seine Hand hin. Severus nahm sie und erlaubte sich selbst, auf seine Füße gezogen zu werden.

"Verdammt. Ich fühle mich wie ein alter Mann", murmelte Severus als seine Muskeln protestierten. Er stand für einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, Draco wäre in Gefahr, dass Potter oder Weasley regelmäßig vorbei kommen. Der Dunkle Lord mag den Gedanken, dass das Mädchen ihre Beine für die beiden und halb Gryffindor spreizt. Aber ich habe die ganzen Jahre kein Zeichen dafür gesehen, dass es wahr ist. Abgesehen davon, Potter und Weasley sind in der Aurorenausbildung und werden keine Zeit haben, regelmäßige Besuche in Amerika zu machen."

"Es beruhigt mich, das zu hören", murmelte Lucius. „Ich würde es begrüßen, dass Draco den beiden nicht begegnet."

"Du sagtest, Draco umgarnt Daniel Schulers Tochter?"

"Er sagt, sie zeige Interesse an ihm. Nach seiner Stimme zu urteilen, glaube ich, dass das Interesse beidseitig ist", berichtete Lucius. „Das Granger Mädchen ist mit Miss Schuler befreundet. Die drei verbringen eine Menge Zeit mit einander. Merkwürdiger Weise hat Draco mir erzählt, dass er und Granger eine Art Frieden erreicht haben und im Moment mit einander auskommen. Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich nicht gegenseitig in den Fluren verhexen."

"Umso besser. Es wird Draco tatsächliche Erinnerungen geben, wie er mit ihr umgeht, wenn der Dunkle Lord entscheidet, ihn zu sich zu rufen. Draco kann dann zeigen, dass er die Funktion ausübt, die der Dunkle Lord verlangt, und dass das Mädchen harmlos ist und keiner weiteren Aufmerksamkeit wert."

Lucius schaute Severus neugierig an und fragte: "Warum würde es dich kümmern, auf die eine oder andere Weise, ob das Mädchen mehr Interesse bezüglich dem Dunklen Lord erweckt?"

Severus hielt inne und realisierte, dass er Informationen Preis gegeben hatte, die im Moment nicht angebracht waren.

"Wenn das Mädchen für Potter und Weasley als zu wichtig erscheint", sagte er, "wird der Dunkle Lord vielleicht von Draco verlangen, sie ihm auszuliefern. Dies würde Draco gefährden. Er würde die erste Person sein, von der man denkt, dass er ihr etwas angetan hat. Potter und Weasley würden auf Rache sinnen und ein Exempel statuieren. Wenn Granger als harmlos angesehen wird, wird sie ins Vergessen geraten und Draco kann aus der Beachtung des Dunklen Lords verschwinden."

"Das macht Sinn. Je weiter Draco vom Geist des Dunklen Lords entfernt ist, umso sicherer wird er sein." Lucius drehte sich um und schaute auf das Anwesen. „Möchtest du mit reinkommen und dich waschen bevor du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst? Wenigstens kann ich dir ein wenig Schokolade gegen die Schmerzen geben."

"Danke, aber nein. Ich bin müde und würde gern etwas schlafen."

"Wäre es dir möglich, am Sonntag vorbei zu kommen und Draco zu sehen bevor er wieder geht?"

"Ja, das würde ich sehr gern." Severus legte seine Hand auf Lucius Schulter. „Danke und richte Narzissa meine besten Wünsche aus."

"Ich bin es, der sich bedanken muss, Severus. Du hast zwei Runden mit Crucios vom Dunklen Lord erhalten für den Schutz meines Sohnes."

Severus nickte Lucius zu und disapparierte.

---------------

Nach einem kurzen Bericht bei Dumbledore, einem Bad, ein wenig Medischokolade und einem Muskelentspannungszaubertrank, saß Severus vor dem Kamin in seinen Räumen. Er hielt das kleine Blättchen hoch, dass er von Voldemorts Umhängen gezogen hatte. Das Blättchen, umrahmt vom Licht des Feuers, hatte eine siebeneckige Form und besaß die Größe eines Kleeblattes. Severus erkannte die Pflanze nicht, aber von der Art, wie es seine Finger stimulierte, wusste er, dass es magische Fähigkeiten hatte. In seinem ältesten und sehr komfortablen grauen Nachtgewand und bequemen Slippers, erhob sich Severus und betrachtete eine Reihe von Büchern. Er wählte eines aus und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Als er saß, öffnete er eine Schublade und nahm eine Lupe sowie ein kleines Glasfläschchen heraus. Er legt das Blättchen in die Flasche und begutachtete es mit der Lupe erneut. Dann öffnete er das Buch und begann es durchzublättern. Er verglich das Blatt mit Zeichnungen von anderen Blättern in dem Buch.

Zwanzig Minuten später spürte er die Wirkung des Muskelentspanners. Severus legte die Lupe beiseite, schloss das Buch und schaute das Blättchen ein letztes Mal an. Dann erhob er sich und ging zu Bett.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie hat es euch gefallen?_

_Falls jemand die vollständige Version des Kapitels lesen möchte, schreibt mir am besten an: katyes at email.de_

_Im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir wieder auf viele alte Bekannte und Severus macht Hermine ein unglaubliches Angebot…_


	23. Kapitel 23

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Da ich leider ein wenig ins Stocken gekommen bin mit dem Übersetzen, gibt es das neue Kapitel auch erst jetzt. Das nächste kommt wohl Ende nächster Woche._

_Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Replies kommen - wie immer - noch… ;O)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**23. Kapitel:**_

**Severus und Hermine**

1. August 1998

Hermine stand in der Küche im Londoner Stadthaus. Sie beäugte Harry wie er ein verzaubertes Messer benutzte, um den Rinderbraten in papierdünne Scheiben zu schneiden. Ron wendete einen Zauberspruch zum Kartoffel schälen an, den ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte. Hermine gab Gewürze zu einer Rinderbouillon hinzu und rührte diese um. Zwei Schälchen standen neben dem Herd. Eine war gefüllt mit geschnittenen Zwiebeln und die andere mit geschnittenen, süßen, grünen Peperoni. Lange Laibe von knusprigem, französischem Baguette lagen auf dem Tisch.

"Das muss auf jeden Fall besser sein, als du angekündigt hast, Mine", sagte Ron. „Es macht schrecklich viel Arbeit für ein Rinderbraten Sandwich."

"Es macht viel Arbeit, aber ist es alle Mal wert. Sie verkaufen diese italienischen Rindfleischsandwichs in einem Feinkostladen in der Nähe vom Campus und sie sind lecker. Ich habe herausgefunden, welche Gewürze sie verwenden und erhielt ein Rezept mit Anweisung, wie ich es zubereiten muss und entschied zu experimentieren." Hermine lächelte ihre Freunde an. „Wenn du nicht an deinen Freunden experimentieren kannst, an wem kannst du es dann?"

"Du experimentierst an einem guten prozentualen Anteil des Ordens", sagte Harry skeptisch. „Wenn du uns vergiftest, erledigst du Voldemorts Arbeit."

"Wenn ich es richtig verstand, ist Professor Snape heute Abend anwesend. Sollte ich euch vergiften, hat er bestimmt ein Gegenmittel parat", lachte Hermine.

"Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er nach einer Kopie des Rezeptes fragen wird", grummelte Harry.

Molly stand in der Küchentür und beobachtet die drei misstrauisch als sie das, was sie als ihre Küche ansah, verunstalteten. Als sie sich entschlossen hatte, das Ganze positiv zu sehen, ging sie zum Herd hinüber, an dem Hermine begonnen hatte, die Zwiebeln und süßen Peperoni in Olivenöl anzubraten.

"Ich denke, es ist großartig von euch drei das Kochen heute Abend zu übernehmen und mir ein wenig Freizeit dadurch zu ermöglichen. Es ist schön mal bedient zu werden." Molly legte ihren Arm um Hermines Schultern. „Die zwei machen dir das Leben doch nicht schwer wegen ihres Arbeitsanteils, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, Molly", sagte Hermine mit einem Zwinkern. „Ron und Harry sind hoch erfreut, Pflichten eines Erwachsenen für den Orden übernehmen zu können."

"Ich denke, ein Erwachsener zu sein, ist nicht sehr spaßig, Mum", witzelte Ron. „Wenn es bedeutet, zu kochen, würde ich vielleicht lieber wieder Kind sein."

"Wir haben schon sauber gemacht", sagte Harry. „Der Keller ist aufgeräumt."

"Beklage dich nicht darüber, Harry", merkte Hermine an. „Dobby hat die meiste Arbeit getan."

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Dumbledore sich entschlossen Dobby zu fragen, ob er Hogwarts verlassen würde, um den Pflichten eines Hauselfen im Hauptquartier des Ordens nachzukommen. Nach der Ordenserfahrung mit Kreacher am Grimmauldplatz und seinem Verrat, war Dobby der einzige Hauself, dem sie vertrauten.

"Ich weiß, ich klinge gereizt, aber Ron und ich bekommen einen ganzen Tag in der Woche während des Auroren Ausbildungslagers frei und wir verbringen den mit Haus säubern und kochen", murmelte Harry.

Es gab ein Geräusch an der Hintertür, die sich öffnete und Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape traten ein. Dumbledore strahlte als er die drei bei der Küchenarbeit erblickte.

"Es ist ein Vergnügen, die nächste Generation im Namen des Ordens hart arbeiten zu sehen."

"Es scheint, unsere Ex-Schüler haben eine angemessene Tätigkeit gefunden", knurrte Severus.

"Es ist das Betreuungspersonal, das sicher geht, dass jeder etwas zu essen bekommt", lächelte Hermine.

"Was immer Ihr auch gerade zubereitet, riecht ziemlich gut", ergänzte Minerva. „Ich nehme an du bist federführend hier, Hermine?"

"Sie hat sich entschlossen, an uns zu experimentieren, in dem sie etwas zusammenmischt, was sie in Chicago gegessen hat." Ron hatte die Kartoffeln zu Ende geschält und benutzte einen Zauberspruch, um sie in Kartoffelchips zu schneiden.

Snape ging zum Herd und schaute über Hermines Schulter. Er schnüffelte ganz tief von der Rinderbouillon.

"Nachdem ich den Duft von Peperoni und Zwiebeln eliminiert habe, nehme ich noch Oregano, süßen Basilikum, Majoran", sagte Severus und schnüffelte erneut, „einen Hauch Salbei, schwarzen Pfeffer und Salz wahr. Was bereiten Sie zu, Miss Granger?"

"Es nennt sich Italian Beef", sagte Hermine und begann zu erklären. „Zuerst nimmt man ein gutes Stück Rindfleisch, brät es kurz an und schneidet es papierdünn." Sie nickte zu Harry. „Harry ist sehr gut in Schneidezaubern. Die Bouillon ist mit den Gewürzen zubereitet, die Sie erkannt haben, Professor", beglückwünschte Hermine ihn. „Die Bouillon hat eine halbe Stunde geköchelt. Das Fleisch wird in kleinen Stücken in die Bouillon für ungefähr eine Minute getan, was den Kochvorgang beendet, ohne dass das Fleisch überkocht und zäh wird. Für das Sandwich wird knuspriges Baguette verwendet, das Rindfleisch mit einer Lage der gedünsteten Zwiebeln und Peperoni hineingelegt und mit einem oder zwei Löffel voll Bouillon verfeinert. Genug Bouillon macht das Sandwich weich und würzig, aber zuviel macht es pampig. Abhängig von dem persönlichen Geschmack, kann auch noch Mozzarella Käse darauf verschmolzen werden, wobei Puristen es wohl als Verstümmelung ansehen."

"Ein interessantes Rezept, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus. „Ich freue mich schon, die komplette Version zu kosten. Ich habe eine Vorliebe für Rindfleisch Sandwichs und dies ist eine Zubereitung, die ich bisher noch nicht kenne." Severus nickte Hermine zu, bewusst Ron und Harry nicht beachtend, die gafften, als sie sahen, wie er Granger lobte.

Dumbledore, der das Gespräch genoss, unterbrach. „Es ist ein bekannter Fakt, dass diejenigen, die in Zaubertränke sehr gut sind, auch gute Köche abgeben."

"Das ist nur verständlich, Albus", bemerkte Severus. „Wir haben eine spezielle Wahrnehmung für die feinsten Zutaten und ein gutes Händchen im Vermischen der Gewürze, um eine raffinierte Abstimmung eines kulinarischen Highlights zu kreieren. Auch wenn ich nur wenig Gelegenheiten habe, Essen zuzubereiten, so genieße ich es doch, wenn ich die Möglichkeit zum Kochen habe."

"Ich bin mir sicher, Harry und Ron würden sich über eine Möglichkeit freuen, etwas zu probieren, was du zubereitet hast, Severus", lächelte Dumbledore.

"Es würde mir ein Vergnügen sein, irgendwann ein Essen für beide vorzubereiten", antwortete Severus mit einem boshaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich würde sicher gehen, dass diese Erfahrung … unvergessen bleibt. Wie auch immer, ich denke, wir haben Angelegenheiten, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Sie haben genügend vorbereitet?"

"Es ist reichlich vorhanden, Sir."

Severus nickte und verschwand aus der Küche.

"Oh man, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Das klang fast nach einem Kompliment."

"Kein Scherz", sagte Harry. "Er drohte dir und mir mit Nahrungsmittelvergiftung oder noch schlimmer und dann deutet er an, Hermine habe ein Händchen für feine Nuancen."

"Ich glaube, dein Italian Beef Rezept hat unseren Zaubertränkemeister beeindruckt, Hermine", strahlte Dumbledore.

"Ich hoffe, _jeder_ wird es mögen", betonte Hermine. „Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die ich in Chicago gekostet habe und hier gern ausprobieren würde. Haben Sie schon mal ein Hufeisen Sandwich probiert?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe noch nicht mal davon gehört", merkte Dumbledore an.

"Es ist ein Kranz auf einem Tablett", erklärte Hermine. „Sie nehmen Brot, dünn geschnittene Scheiben von Schinken, Rindfleisch oder Truthahn, ein Lage Kartoffelchips und überbacken das Ganze mit geriebenem Käse. Ich habe letzte Woche einen probiert und konnte die nächsten zwei Tage kaum etwas essen. Niemand konnte mir erklären, warum sie es Hufeisen nennen."

"Wahrscheinlich, weil sie alles hineinwerfen außer dem Pferd", witzelte Ron.

"Wie läuft es am College, Hermine?", fragte Minerva.

"Sehr gut. Im Moment besuche ich einen Computerkurs. Wenn wir jemals eine Möglichkeit finden, dass elektronische Geräte in einem stark magischen Umfeld funktionieren, wäre ein Computer eine absolut fantastische Investition. Es beschleunigt den Schreibprozess und das Kalkulieren in einem beachtlichen Grad. Die Möglichkeit, ein großes Maß an Informationen zu speichern und Zugang zu haben, ist ebenfalls gegeben."

"Ich bin nicht völlig überzeugt von diesen Computern." Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bezweifel, dass sie ein Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel ersetzen können."

"Es beinhaltet alles, was wir brauchen", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu Harry. „Bist du fertig, um mit den Kartoffelchips weiterzumachen?"

"Bereit", sagte Harry und ließ die geschnittenen Kartoffeln flink in das heiße Öl gleiten.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Minerva und Dumbledore. „Wenn die Kartoffelchips fertig sind, werde ich anfangen die Sandwichs zu machen und sie dann an alle austeilen."

"Dann sollten wir uns zu den anderen im Wohnzimmer gesellen", antwortete Dumbledore und hielt Minerva die Tür auf.

Das Wohnzimmer war diesen Abend gefüllt. Remus saß auf seinem Lieblingsplatz, dem Schaukelstuhl. Nymphadora Tonks saß auf einem Kissen neben ihm auf dem Fußboden, welchen sie wohl bevorzugte. Molly und Arthur saßen auf dem Sofa, zusammen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bill Weasley saß auf einem der Esszimmerstühle. Mad-Eye Moody nahm sich ebenfalls einen Esszimmerstuhl, stellte diesen gegen die Wand und setzte sich. Dumbledore und Minerva nahmen wie immer in den Lehnsesseln Platz. Severus rief einen weiteren Stuhl aus dem Esszimmer und nahm darauf Platz. Kleine Gespräche wurden gehalten bis Ron mit Tellern voll Essen kam und sie an die Mitglieder des Ordens verteilte. Nachdem jeder bedient war, kamen die drei aus der Küche mit ihren Tellern in der Hand und gesellten sich zu der Gruppe.

Dumbledore wollte gerade ein Stück gedünstete Zwiebel aus seinem Bart herausziehen, als er das Gespräch ins Geschäftliche überleitete. Remus begann mit seinem Bericht.

"Wie ihr alle nur zu gut wisst, hatten wir irgendeine Art Angriff vom Dunklen Lord am Ende des Schuljahres in Hogwarts erwartet. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass jedes Jahr, an dem Harry in Hogwarts war, eine Art Angriff oder Versuch auf sein Leben am Ende des Schuljahres, ausgenommen in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, erfolgte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Situation mit dem Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens nicht einkalkuliert, was allerdings die einzige Ausnahme war. Die Morde an den muggelgeborenen Familien scheinen eine Änderung seiner Vorgehensweise zu verdeutlichen."

Remus sah Hermine mitfühlend an. „Severus sagte uns, der Dunkle Lord leitet seine Todesser jetzt anders als in der Vergangenheit. Würdest du uns das genauer erklären, Severus?"

"Ich kann definitiv bestätigen, dass es der Fall ist", Severus nickte Lupin zu. „Der Dunkle Lord eröffnet seine Pläne nicht mehr dem kompletten Inneren Zirkel. Die einzige Person, die anscheinend in die Pläne des Dunklen Lords eingeweiht zu sein scheint, ist Peter Pettigrew. Obwohl ich nicht bestätigen kann, dass er alles weiß, was der Dunkle Lord plant. Pettigrew und ich sind nicht auf der Ebene, auf der er mir solche Informationen anvertrauen würde."

"Wie ihr alle wisst", fuhr er fort, "ist Lucius Malfoy ein Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels. Er sieht mich als Freund und vertraut sich mir an. Malfoy hat ebenfalls die unterschiedliche Behandlung der Todesser durch den Dunklen Lord erkannt. Er organisiert die Todesser in kleinen Zellen. Die Mitglieder jeder Zelle wissen, wer die anderen Zellenmitglieder sind, aber nicht die der anderen Zellen. Die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels sind mit der Führung der Zellen beauftragt worden. Eine Zelle kann mit einer Aufgabe beauftragt werden. Sie führen diese Aufgabe aus und berichten dann an Pettigrew oder dem Dunklen Lord selbst. Bellatrix Lestrange führte die Zelle an, die den Auftrag hatte, die muggelgeborenen Familien zu ermorden. Der Innere Zirkel wurde nicht von dem Plan unterrichtet, wie die Morde ausgeführt werden sollten."

Severus schaute kurz zu Hermine, sich wundernd, wie Hermine über die sachliche Art und Weise wie über den Mord ihrer Eltern gesprochen wurde, reagierte. Er bemerkte, wie Potter und Weasley neben ihr, zu beider Seiten, saßen. Potter nahm ihre Hand und Weasley legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schaute beide dankbar an.

Severus fuhr fort. "Meine Rolle als Todesser war schon immer ein wenig anders gewesen als von den anderen. Ich bin typischer Weise nicht in Überfälle oder andere Aktionen, in denen pure „Muskeln" benötigt werden, involviert. Ich werde mehr in der Rolle eines Zaubertränkemeisters gebraucht, um vom Dunklen Lord geforderte Zaubertränke zu brauen. Ich bin auch sein Spion in Hogwarts und von mir wird erwartet, über die Aktivitäten des Direktors zu berichten und bis zum vergangenen Monat sollte ich auch die Aktivitäten von Potter überwachen. Solange der Dunkle Lord seine Pläne dem Inneren Zirkel nicht offenbart, wird es mir nicht mehr möglich sein an die Art von Informationen zu kommen wie in der Vergangenheit." Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das wird uns blind machen."

Dumbledore stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Er streckte seine Arme aus und legte seine Hände auf die Kaminablage. Er schaute in den Spiegel, der über dem Kaminssims angebracht war und sah darin die Gesichter seiner Freunde, Mitglieder des Ordens, die er vor Jahren zusammengebracht hatte, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er dachte mehr als achtzig Jahre zurück, zum Jahr 1916, als er mit einer Gruppe russischer Zauberer zusammen gearbeitet hatte, um Rasputin zu zerstören. Ein dunkler Zauberer, der die russische Königsfamilie verhext hatte. Rasputin hatte die Linie übertreten, als er eine Muggelnation erobern wollte. Dumbledore hatte ein internationales Team an Zauberern geleitet, um ihn zu zerstören.

Dumbledore rief sich die Erinnerungen an 1936 zurück, als Grindelwald sich mit den europäischen Faschisten verbündete und Ereignisse in der Muggelwelt manipulierte, was im Zweiten Weltkrieg endete. Erst 1945 gelang es der Muggelwelt, den Krieg zu beenden und das nur, in dem Deutschland fast ganz zerstört wurde und gegen Japan unbeschreibliche Waffen der Vernichtung benutzt wurden. Dumbledore hatte das internationale Zaubererteam angeführt, inklusive Minerva und Moody, das Grindelwald und seine Anhänger besiegen konnte. Der Verlust an Leben durch die Schuld Grindelwalds und seinen Verbündeten war immens.

Voldemort war so wie Grindelwald im Jahre 1936, überlegte er. Wenn Voldemort das Zaubererengland einnahm, wäre es der erste Schritt in seinem Plan, die Welt zu erobern. Wie viele würden erneut ihr Leben dafür geben müssen? Wie lang würde es dauern bis die Muggelwelt von dem Krieg in der Zaubererwelt beeinflusst würde? Es durfte keinen Dritten Weltkrieg geben. Die Massenvernichtungswaffen, die im nächsten Krieg zum Einsatz kommen könnten, würden den ganzen Planeten vernichten.

Das muss ein Ende haben, dachte er. Wir müssen aufhören, immer in der Defensive zu sein und die Offensive übernehmen. Als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, drehte Dumbledore sich um und sah zu den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix. Er sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, Kollegen und seine Kampfkameraden.

"Es ist Zeit, dass wir diesen Krieg von einer anderen Seite betrachten. Wir sind in eine Routine geraden. Tom Riddle attackiert und wir verteidigen uns. Riddle plant und wir versuchen, seine Pläne zu zerstören. Wir haben Riddle erlaubt, diesen Krieg nach seinen Vorgaben zu leiten. Als Ergebnis sitzen wir hier und warten auf Riddles nächsten Schritt. Es ist Zeit, das zu ändern."

Dumbledore betrachtete die Gesichter vor ihm. Remus schaute zu ihm mit intensivem Interesse. Molly hatte Angst in ihren Augen. Bill nickte mit enthusiastischer Zustimmung. Severus war, wie immer, neutral und unlesbar. Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. Minerva, nachdenklich, gab ein kurzes Nicken der Zustimmung. Kingsley lehnte sich vor und legte seiner Finger aneinander. Der alte Mad-Eye saß steif da und schaute grimmig. Arthur begutachtete Dumbledores Ausdruck, um zu sehen, ob er es ernst meinte. Ron, der seinem älteren Bruder so ähnlich sah, nickte genauso. Tonks schaute zu Remus und nahm seine Hand, als er zu ihr zurücksah. Hermine war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Wir brauchen Taktiken. Wir brauchen Waffen. Wir brauchen Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Wir müssen sie uns selbst schaffen. Das ist die Herausforderung, der wir gegenüberstehen – die Herausforderung, die ich euch stelle."

Als er positives Entgegenkommen sah, verfolgte er es weiter. „Ihr alle seid vom Kern des Ordens. Jeder von euch hat seine eigenen Stärken und Fähigkeiten. Ich vertraue jedem von euch, diese Stärken und Fähigkeiten heranzuziehen, um an dem Durchbruch, den wir brauchen, kreativ mitzuwirken."

"Es wird nicht über Nacht möglich sein. Wir wissen nicht, warum Riddle das Tempo seiner Angriffe verringert hat. Es könnte bedeuten, dass er etwas Großes plant und seine Quellen schützt. Es bedeutet vielleicht, dass er seine Prioritäten verändert hat. Wir wissen es nicht – was nicht deine Schuld ist, Severus." Severus neigte seinen Kopf als Antwort. „Ich möchte, dass jeder von euch darüber nachdenkt und nach Möglichkeiten schaut. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, werden wir beginnen, diese Möglichkeiten zu besprechen."

"Sind wir uns einig?", fragte Dumbledore.

Die Stimmen überschlugen sich, als Bill, Ron, Harry, Remus, Tonks und Kingsley ihre Zustimmung verkündeten. Arthur nickte, während Molly seine Hand hielt und ihre Meinung für sich behielt. Severus war still und schaute zu den anderen. Hermine schaute besorgt. Mad-Eye, sein magisches Auge drehte sich rasch, erhob seine Stimme, um die anderen zu überstimmen.

„Albus – wir werden den Krieg heute nicht beginnen?", fragte er.

Albus sah in verwirrt an. „Natürlich nicht. Es bedeutet nur, dass wir unsere Taktiken ändern müssen, aber wir brauchen einen Plan dahinter."

"Das bedeutet also, dass Harry und Ron es sich aus dem Kopf schlagen sollten, den Dunklen Lord zu jagen, wie sie es sich überlegten?" Mad-Eye schaute die beiden jungen Männer in ernstgemeinter Frage an.

Severus zeigte so schnell ein Lächeln, dass Minerva es fast verpasst hätte.

"Komm schon Moody, das weißt du doch besser", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das denkst", grummelte Ron.

"Ich kann und denke genau das. Es ist genau das, was ich in eurem Alter getan hatte, was bedeutet, euch von diesen Gedanken sofort abzubringen."

"Wie scharfsinnig von dir, alter Freund"; strahlte Dumbledore. „Als Anführer des Phönixordens befehle ich euch, euch zurückzuhalten. Wir werden unseren Plan als Team entwickeln und ihn auch als Team durchführen. Es wird keine Einzelaktivitäten geben, außer in Selbstverteidigung. Hat das _jeder_ verstanden?"

Die fraglichen jungen Männer nickten während die anderen amüsiert zusahen.

"Albus", unterbrach Remus, "wir müssen noch weitere Dinge besprechen."

"Ja, richtig. Danke für die Erinnerung. Wir haben noch weltliche Dinge zu besprechen", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Zuerst", sagte Remus, "möchte ich Harry, Ron und Dobby danken für das Ausmisten und Säubern des Kellers."

Dobby war nirgendwo zu sehen, aber Harry und Ron gaben ein gemeinsames „Gern geschehen" an Remus.

Remus gab ihnen ein boshaftes Lächeln. „Ich bin mir sicher, Severus wird sich persönlich bei euch bedanken, da er den Ort für sich verwenden wird."

Severus gab Remus ziemlich boshaftes Lächeln zurück. „Wenn wir nach neuen Waffen gegen den Dunklen Lord suchen, muss Forschung betrieben werden, die nicht in Hogwarts erfolgen kann. Es braucht nur eine Überprüfung durch den Governeursausschuss und alle Banne, die ich errichtet hätte, müssten auf Anfrage wieder abgenommen werden. Unsere Arbeit könnte entdeckt werden. Deshalb wird jedes Brauen von Zaubertränken, die für diese Zwecke gebraucht werden, hier stattfinden."

Severus dreht sich zu Harry und Ron. „Ich möchte euch danken für eure harte Arbeit, den Keller zu meinem Nutzen vorzubereiten."

Zwei sehr verstimmte Aurorenauszubildende murmelten etwas Unverständliches als Antwort.

"Ich werde morgen wiederkommen, um mit der Errichtung des Zaubertränkelabors zu beginnen. Miss Granger?" Severus sah zu Hermine. „Ich glaube, Sie werden nicht vor morgen Abend zum College zurückkehren?"

"Ich habe vor, um acht Uhr abends Londoner Zeit wieder zurückzukehren. Dann wäre ich um zwei Uhr nachmittags zurück in Chicago.", erwiderte sie.

"Darf ich Sie dazu bewegen, mit beim Aufbau des Labors zu helfen?", fragte Severus.

Hermine strahlte vor Entzücken. Das war ein wirkliches Kompliment. "Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, zu helfen, Sir."

Dumbledore war zufrieden, dass Hermine und Severus mit einander klar kamen. Er wusste, dass Severus dazu tendierte, seine Schüler anderes zu behandeln, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Aber er hatte befürchtet, dass es mit dem Trio länger dauern könnte. Wie es aussah, würde es bei Harry und Ron länger dauern, aber bei Hermine hatte die Verwandlung in die Klassifikation einer Erwachsenen bereits stattgefunden.

Weitere kleinere geschäftliche Dinge wurden besprochen. Dumbledore verabschiedete dann einen großen Teil der Runde, bis auf einen ausgewählten Teil an Ordensmitgliedern, um mit diesen vertrauliche Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Die Weasleys, ausgenommen Bill, beschlossen, in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Harry und Hermine gingen mit ihnen. Seit Bill sich entschlossen hatte, ein weiteres Schuljahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bleiben, war er zu den strategischen Treffen des Inneren Zirkels eingeladen. Brandy wurde herumgereicht und Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Snape, Lupin und Weasley bereiteten sich auf das Treffen vor.

"Zuerst", sagte Dumbledore, "solltet ihr wissen, dass Riddle weiß, dass Hermine am Avalon College ist. Severus, würdest du uns berichten?"

"Jeder von euch weiß, dass Draco Malfoy am Avalon College ist. Malfoy und Granger besuchen beide einen Sommerkurs zur Anwendung von Computern und keiner von beiden wusste, dass der andere auch da sein würde. Sie entdeckten sich im Wohnheim einen Tag vor Beginn des Kurses. Granger reiste mittels Portschlüssel zurück zum Fuchsbau und Arthur flohte sofort Albus. Ich wurde zu ihnen gesandt, um zu erklären, warum sie nicht darüber informiert worden war, dass Malfoy ebenfalls dort sein würde. Miss Granger wurde versichert, dass Malfoy keine Gefahr für sie darstellt, und dass der Dunkle Lord seiner Anwesenheit zugestimmt hat, in der Absicht, ihn in die Langzeit Auskundschaftung der amerikanischen Zauberergesellschaft einzubinden. Auf meine Anfrage stimmte Miss Granger zu, zu versuchen, sich mit Malfoy auf minimalem Niveau anzufreunden, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich seiner neuen Situation anzupassen.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass Hermine nicht in Gefahr schwebt?", fragte Bill.

"Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore, "vielleicht solltest du der Gruppe erklären, was dein Langzeitplan mit den Malfoys ist."

"Albus und ich haben die Möglichkeit diskutiert, die Familie Malfoy auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Ich habe Gründe anzunehmen, dass die Familie dies begrüßen würde"

"Severus, bist du dir absolut sicher?", fragte Minerva. „Ich verstehe, dass du und Lucius schon seit langer Zeit Freunde seid, egal ob Todesser oder nicht. Er ist ein Meister im Manipulieren und ein Opportunist. Er könnte dich für Pläne ausnutzen, um dich später zu verraten."

"Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, Minerva." Severus sprach mit einer starken Selbstsicherheit. „Es hat sich über die letzten Jahre hin entwickelt. Keine Frage, Lucius Malfoy ist ein Fanatiker, ein Verfechter der Reinblüter und erstklassig anspruchsvoll. Aber er ist nicht komplett unmoralisch. Nicht, wenn er Dracos Gesicht bei jedem Kind sehen kann, das vom Dunklen Lord bedroht wurde."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Hegt keinen Zweifel daran. Von jedem Todesser mit Familie wurde eine seiner geliebten Personen einmal als Geisel vom Dunklen Lord genommen oder von diesem bedroht. Es ist die ultimative Strafe, um absolute Loyalität zu gewährleisten und Fehler zu verhindern. Lucius hat in Angst um Narzissa und Draco gelebt seit der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden ist. Je näher Draco dem Erwachsenenalter kam, umso größer wurde die Angst. Niemand weiß es besser als ein Todesser, welcher Preis für die Akzeptanz des Dunklen Mals bezahlt werden muss."

Der Ekel vor sich selbst war deutlich vernehmbar als er fortfuhr. „Ein sehr dummer Fehler und du und deine Familie bezahlen für den Rest ihres Lebens. Der Dunkle Lord hatte klargestellt, dass Draco nach seinem Abschluss zum Todesser werden sollte. Lucius hätte sein eigenes Leben verkauft, um das zu verhindern, aber das wäre nicht genug gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord hätte Narzissa und Draco für die Verweigerung getötet. Als ich Lucius von dem Avalon College erzählte und ihm eine Alternative bot, griff er danach wie ein Ertrinkender."

"Möchte Draco ein Todesser werden?", fragte Bill, nicht überzeugt.

"Nein", erwiderte Severus. "Er hat seinen Vater geschlagen, blutend und mit Zuckungen der Nachwirkungen eines Crucios gesehen. Er hat das Doppelleben, dass Lucius geführt hat, miterlebt. Draco mag an die Übermacht der Reinblüter glauben, aber er ist kein Faschist. Als er eine Möglichkeit geboten bekam, dem zu entfliehen, hat er sie ergriffen, auch wenn es für ihn bedeutet, sich in eine Kultur zu begeben, die ganz anders ist als seine Erfahrungen."

"Du glaubst, die Malfoys sind bereit, überzulaufen?", fragte Remus.

"Ja", sagte Severus ernsthaft. "Mit Draco außer Landes und der Versicherung des Dunklen Lords, er werde Draco erst das Dunkle Mal annehmen lassen, wenn er sein Studium abgeschlossen habe, sind die Malfoys bereit."

„Weiß Malfoy von deiner Doppelrolle?"

"Ich glaube, er wundert sich, hat aber bisher niemals die Frage gestellt. Es war niemals sicher für ihn zu fragen, aus Angst, wie die Antwort lauten könnte. Lucius hätte mich ein Dutzend Mal an den Dunklen Lord verraten können, um einer Bestrafung entgehen oder eine Ehrung zu erhalten. Hat es aber niemals getan. Ich glaube, er hat gehofft, dass ich einen Weg für sie finde, da heraus zu kommen. Jetzt, wo Draco sicher ist, ist es Zeit, ihm das Angebot zu unterbreiten."

"Wie willst du dabei vorgehen?", fragte Minerva.

"Vorsichtig. Ich habe bereits damit begonnen, Lucius Okklumentikfähigkeiten zu verbessern. Er muss in der Lage sein, den Dunklen Lord davon abzuhalten, Erinnerungen an unser Gespräch zu sehen, bevor ich es ihm eröffne. Er macht gute Fortschritte und war in der Lage, eine beiläufige Invasion gerade gestern zu blocken." Severus akzeptierte ein Auffüllen seines Brandys.

"Mit der neuen Zellstruktur würde ein zweiter Spion im Inneren Zirkel unsere Chance verdoppeln, nützliche Informationen zu erlangen. Lucius mag ein Hauptfinanzsponsor des Dunklen Lords sein, wird aber auch als Stratege und Führer des Fußvolkes der Todesser angesehen. Wenn Überfälle geplant sind, wird er eher ein Teil davon sein als ich."

"Ich glaube, wir müssen dem Urteilsvermögen von Severus trauen", sagte Remus, seine Worte dabei mit Bedacht wählend. „Wenn du Malfoy Okklumentik beibringst, gelangst du in seinen Geist. Wenn du Zweifel oder echte Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord gesehen hättest, würdest du diese Strategie nicht vorschlagen. Wie auch immer, Malfoy ist nicht _du_. Seine Gründe, die Seiten zu wechseln, basieren darauf, seine Familie zu schützen und nicht seine Ansichten zur Übermacht der Reinblüter zu ändern. Um unsere Unterstützung zu erhalten, muss Malfoy seinen Nutzen für uns demonstrieren. Ich kann nicht sehen, wie wir ihm genug vertrauen, um ihm alles zu eröffnen, bis wir absolut sicher sind, dass er es nicht zu seinem eigenen Nutzen verwendet."

"Ich stimme zu", ergänzte Minerva. „Malfoy könnte eine Bereicherung sein, aber diese Bereichung muss sehr vorsichtig geleitet werden, damit wir nicht verletzlich zurückbleiben, um verraten zu werden."

"Das ist eines der größten Risiken, die wir auf uns nehmen können, Albus", sagte Mad-Eye, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht verdeutlichte absolute Skepsis. „Snape, solltest du mit Malfoy falsch liegen, auch nur im Geringsten, wirst du dich Riddle selbst ausliefern. Er wird deinen Geist leeren über alles, was du vom Orden weißt, was uns alle in Gefahr bringen wird und alles gefährdet, was wir aufgebaut haben."

"Erinnerst du dich an Tortinger im ersten Krieg und was er mit ihm angestellt hatte", erinnerte Moody.

Jedem im Raum wurde übel bei dieser Erwähnung, denn jeder kannte die Geschichte. Als der Todesser Wilson Tortinger Voldemort verriet, entkam der Dunkle Lord nur knapp einem Überfall des Ordens. Als Voldemort erkannte, wer das getan hatte, wendete er persönlich einen Schneidezauber an, um Tortinger bei lebendigem Leibe vor einer Gruppe seiner Todesser zu häuten und ließ seinen Körper arrangiert in der Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums aufbewahren.

"Du riskierst dein Leben", fuhr Moody fort. „Dich würde der abscheulichste Tod, den Riddles krankes Hirn sich ausdenken könnte, erwarten. Bist du dir sicher, dass du es machen möchtest?"

"Ich bin gewillt, dass Risiko für mich selbst auf mich zu nehmen, aber es beinhaltet auch den Orden", antwortete Severus trocken. „Wir können nicht so fortfahren mit mir als einzigen Informanten. Ich war nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt worden von den Plänen, die muggelgeborenen Familien zu überfallen. Wer weiß, welche anderen Pläne es noch gibt, von denen ich nichts weiß? Zwei von uns im Inneren Zirkel verdoppeln unsere Chancen an nützliche Informationen heranzukommen."

"Es ist Zeit, das Risiko zu wagen", sagte Albus überzeugt. „Riddle ändert seine Taktiken und wir müssen unsere ändern."

"Ab diesem Punkt sollte Severus der einzige sein, der Kontakt zum Orden hat", schlug Bill vor.

"Einverstanden", unterbrach Albus. "Gibt es noch weiteren Gesprächsbedarf zu diesem Thema?" Er schaute sich um, aber keiner meldete sich. "Dann stimmen wir überein, dass Lucius Malfoy zum Spion ausgebildet werden wird. Aber er wird seinen Wert beweisen müssen, bevor wir ihm vertrauen werden. Irgendwann in der Zukunft werde ich ein Treffen vorschlagen zwischen Malfoy, Severus und mir."

Als er die ablehnenden Gesichtsausdrücke bei Bill und Minerva sah, erhob Albus seine Hand, um sie davon abzuhalten, etwas dagegen zu sagen. „Ich kündige es schon mal an, denn das Treffen könnte sehr kurzfristig stattfinden ohne die Möglichkeit, euch alle vorher mit einzubeziehen. Seid euch versichert, Malfoy wird vorher nicht wissen, dass ich an dem Treffen teilnehmen werde. So sehr ich Severus Urteilsvermögen traue in diesem Fall, ist bei diesem Risiko die zweite Meinung eines erfahrenen Legilmentikers angebracht, vor allem wenn wir entscheiden, Malfoy auf diese entscheidende Weise mit einzubeziehen. Da ich weiß, dass Lucius ein Okklumentiker ist, werde ich jedes Anzeichen von Blocken erkennen. In meinen 125 Erfahrungsjahren als Legilmentiker habe ich ein paar Erfahrungen zum Aufdecken von Okklumentik gesammelt, die andere noch nicht haben."

"Mit dieser Zustimmung und den hier diskutierten Bedingungen, werde ich mit meinem Plan fortfahren, Lucius zu einem zweiten Spion unter den Todessern auszubilden", beschloss Severus.

"Bevor wir zur Diskussion über Lucius Malfoy kamen, haben wir über Hermine Granger und der von Draco Malfoy ausgehenden, möglichen Gefahr gesprochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es schon beendet war", sagte Minerva.

Remus schaute Severus nachdenklich an. „Denkst du, Hermine ist in Gefahr, jetzt da der Dunkle Lord weiß, wo sich aufhält?"

"Ich weiß, dass es euch allen missfallen wird, weil ihr Miss Granger so gut kennt, aber der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass ihr Einfluss über Harry Potter auf einer sexuellen Beziehung beruht, nicht auf Freundschaft. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt nicht, dass ein Mädchen im Jugendalter mit zwei jugendlichen Männern befreundet sein kann, ohne das Sex mit im Spiel ist. Es ist Teil seiner Neigungen anzunehmen, dass sie von den beiden geteilt wird und auch weiter die Partner darüber hinaus wechselt", sagte Severus ironisch.

"Durch die Distanz zwischen Miss Granger und den zwei jungen Männern und solange sie nicht gesehen werden, wie sie sie auf dem Campus besuchen, wird der Dunkle Lord annehmen, dass er richtig liegt", fuhr Severus fort. „Wenn er glaubt, dass sie keinen Sex mehr von ihr bekommen, wird das Interesse an ihr nachlassen und er wird sie als unwichtig ansehen. Draco Malfoy wird die Information weitergeben, dass er Potter und Wesley nicht gesehen hat und Miss Granger wird wahrscheinlich sicher sein."

"Wir müssen mit Ron und Harry darüber sprechen, Hermine nicht am College zu besuchen.", empfahl Bill.

"Einer der Gründe, warum ich Miss Granger gebeten habe, mir morgen bei der Einrichtung des Zaubertränkelabors im Keller zu helfen, war mit ihr darüber zu reden", erklärte Severus. „Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wissen dein Bruder und Potter nicht, dass Draco Malfoy ebenfalls am College ist. Ich werde mit ihr über den besten Weg reden, es ihnen zu sagen und bitte euch zu helfen, ihnen die Neuigkeit beizubringen. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, wäre dass beide sich entscheiden, Miss Granger zu verteidigen in dem sie Draco Malfoy angreifen."

"Ich würde mich freuen, dabei zu helfen, Severus. Diese zwei können sehr hitzköpfig sein und sind, was Hermine angeht, überaus beschützerisch geworden, seit sie ihre Eltern verloren hat", sagte Bill. „Es spricht Bände, dass Riddle sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Harry und Ron Hermine als Schwester ansehen."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Tunnelblick, was solche Dinge angeht", antwortete Severus. „Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, selbst eine Freundschaft mit einer Frau zu haben. Deshalb glaubt er auch nicht, dass es andere können."

"Dann möchte ich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er von mir denkt", bemerkte Minerva. „Nicht das es mich überhaupt interessiert."

"Von dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, hat der Dunkle Lord von Frauen zwei Sichtweisen. Entweder sind sie Huren oder Nonnen, und für beide hat er keine Verwendung", antwortete ein angeekelter Severus. „Und bevor jemand von euch fragt, er scheint bisexuell zu sein. Was ich bisher gehört habe, benutzt er Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen wenigen weiblichen Todesser, Gefangene beiden Geschlechts, und bestraft gelegentlich einen männlich Todesser, in dem er ihn sexuell quält. Das ist alles was ich zu diesem widerwärtigen Thema sagen werde."

"Auch wenn dieses Wissen einen Wert hat", ergänzte Albus, "habe ich keine Idee, wie diese Information für uns im Moment strategisch nützlich sein könnte. Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass Riddle eine bedeutungsvolle Beziehung mit jemandem, egal welchen Geschlechts, hat. Wir können keine Beziehung beeinflussen, die es nicht gibt. Alles, was es uns zeigt, ist dass Riddle eine Vorliebe für Vergewaltigung hat, was uns einen Hang zur allumfassenden Brutalität prophezeit haben könnte."

"Gibt es einen Beweis, dass der Dunkle Lord Peter Pettigrew für Sex benutzt?", fragte Remus.

"Es gibt keine Gerüchte diesbezüglich, aber Pettigrew ist der Diener des Dunklen Lord. Wer weiß, was diese Verpflichtungen beinhalten?"

"Wenn ich mich an die Rumtreiber Tage zurück erinnere", grübelte Remus, „war Pettigrew sehr aufstrebend, aber erfolglos heterosexuell. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn in eine nicht einvernehmliche Beziehung gezwungen hat, wird Pettigrew sich vielleicht darüber ärgern. Wir könnten das für uns nutzen."

"Ich werde mich nach Gerüchten umhören, aber bisher sind mir keine bekannt. Ich möchte einige von euch um einen Gefallen bitten", antwortete Severus, das Gesprächsthema wechselnd. „Minerva, ich muss dir für die Inszenierung der Szene mit mir, in der du mir sagtest, dass du mir nicht vertraust, danken. Der Dunkle Lord sah die Erinnerung und akzeptierte sie als real. Es schützte mich gestern, als ich mich mit ihm treffen musste und er meinen Geist absuchte, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen, dass ich wusste, dass Granger am College war. Ich benötige weitere inszenierte Szenen."

Er lächelte Minerva an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Unfug in seinen Augen. „Ich erzählte dem Dunklen Lord, dass du eine Schwäche für guten Feuerwhiskey und Zigarren hast. Und ich würde beides verwenden, um Informationen aus dir herauszuholen, warum du Granger geholfen hast, nach Avalon zukommen."

Die anderen vier brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Severus, ich wäre mehr als glücklich, deinen Whiskey und deine Zigarren mit dir zu genießen und werde alles sagen um des Ordens willen", lachte Minerva. „Es ist ein Opfer, das ich gern eingehe."

"Ich brauche eventuell auch inszenierte Szenen mit Albus und Bill. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Bill in Hogwarts permanent sein wird, somit brauche ich wahrscheinlich eine Unterhaltung mit dir über die Beziehung deines Bruders zu Granger. Mit dir, Albus, brauche ich ein Gespräch über deine Angst, dass Potter deiner Kontrolle entfliehen könnte, jetzt da er graduiert hat."

"Du hast unsere volle Unterstützung in allem was du benötigt, Severus", erwiderte Albus.

"Ich habe noch eine Sache, die ich gern besprechen möchte." Severus griff in seine Manteltasche und nahm das kleine Glasfläschchen mit dem Blatt heraus. Er gab es an Albus weiter. „Kann jemand von euch dieses Blatt identifizieren? Ich habe es vom Saum des Umhanges vom Dunklen Lord gestern gepflückt. Es ist magischer Natur. Ich fühlte ein Prickeln in meinen Fingern, als ich es hielt. Ich habe ein paar meiner Kräuterkunde Unterlagen überprüft. War aber unfähig, es zu identifizieren."

Albus schaute es sich genau an, schüttelte seinen Kopf und gab es an Minerva weiter. „Ich habe noch nie ein siebenblättriges Blatt gesehen."

Jeder von ihnen schaute sich das Blatt an, aber keiner konnte sagen, was es für eines war.

"Wenn ihr in der nächsten Woche oder in den nächsten zwei Zeit habt, eure eigenen Sachbücher durchzusehen, wäre ich darüber sehr dankbar. Pomona ist auf Reise in China und wird nicht vor einem Monat zurück sein. Alles, was Hinweise zu einem Blatt mit sieben Blättern gibt, kann hilfreich sein. Dieses Blatt mag vielleicht keine Bedeutung am Ende haben, aber ich möchte keine Gelegenheit verpassen."

"Das stimmt. Wir dürfen keine Gelegenheiten auslassen, wenn sie sich selbst bieten." Dumbledore sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. „Wenn es nichts weiter zu besprechen gibt, schlage ich vor, wir machen ein anderes Mal weiter."

Die Brandys wurden ausgetrunken, die Stühle wieder ins Esszimmer zurückgebracht und die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels begaben sich zu ihrem jeweiligen Zuhause.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ja, ich weiß. So unglaublich war das Angebot ja gar nicht. Aber aus Hermines Sicht doch schon, oder? Wenn ihr euch an das Gespräch auf dem Astronomieturm erinnert, bei dem Hermine gebeten hatte, bei der Forschung und Entwicklung mitzuhelfen. Das ist die Zustimmung und ab jetzt wird es viele Hermine-Severus-Kapitel geben bzw. Hermine-Kapitel, in denen auch Severus vor kommt und umgedreht. Ab jetzt wird sich **ganz langsam** die Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickeln._

_Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel?_

_Das nächste ist ein Hermine-Kapitel, mit ganz viel Severus…_

_(Übrigens: In Kapitel 58 wurde ein kleiner Charakter nach mir beannt. Ich bin vor Freude fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich das gesehen habe, und schon neugierig, wie ihr es finden werdet. Aber das ist noch eine Weile hin…) _


	24. Kapitel 24

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Als Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch heute das längste Kapitel bisher. Und damit ihr das durchsteht, schiebe ich euch ein paar Plätzchen und Kakao rüber._

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, mit vielen netten Überraschungen, viel Freude und einem fleißigen Weihnachtsmann._

_Ach ja, Replies gab's schon… ;O)_

_An Bethsai: Habe letztes Mal leider zu spät gesehen, dass du keine E-Mail-Adresse angegeben hast. Deshalb hier vielen Dank für dein Review. Und ich liebe amerikanische Cookies. :O)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**24. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 2. August 1998**

"Ich mag dein Haar wie es gerade ist, Hermine." Ginny saß auf dem Bett in Hermines Zimmer.

"Die Friseurin in ‚Die Verzauberte Locke' zeigte mir, wie ich es machen muss." Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen und bewunderte den Anblick im Spiegel. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Zauberspruch angewandt habe."

"Süße, du siehst so viel besser aus, als wenn du dein Haar die ganze Zeit in einem Pferdeschwanz trägst", sagte der Spiegel.

"Ich stimme dem Spiegel zu. Es ist eine altmodische Frisur, aber sie steht dir ausgezeichnet." Ginny stand auf und stellte sich hinter Hermine. Zwei Gesichter reflektierten aus dem alten Spiegel über der Kommode zurück.

"Die Friseurin nannte es den Gibson Girl Stil. Sie sagte, die Frisur stammt aus dem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts." Hermine griff hoch und legte eine der Haarsträhnen an die eine Seite ihres Gesichtes, um es mit den passenden Strähnen auf der anderen Seite auszugleichen. „Sie sagte, mein dickes, wuscheliges Haar war damals der Gipfel an Schönheit." Hermines Haar war oben an ihrem Kopf hochgesteckt, aber locker, damit ihr Haar ihr Gesicht voller wirken ließ. Ein fester Dutt war obenauf. Vereinzelte Strähnen waren entflohen und ergaben ein romantisches Aussehen um ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals.

"Sogar die Art, wie meine Haare aus den Haarklammern herausfallen, passt gut zu dem Stil", sagte sie. „Ich konnte nicht mal einen geflochtenen Zopf tragen, ohne dass er nach ein paar Stunden wuschelig aussah. Und ich hasse es _Seidenweich_ dafür zu verwenden. Es ist soviel Arbeit, um es glatt zu machen und es macht mein Haar fettig."

„Es ist viel schicklicher als die Zöpfe, die man überall sehen kann", erwiderte Ginny. „Es macht dich älter, viel erwachsener."

"Deswegen habe ich mir einen Besuch in einem richtigen Schönheitsladen als Geschenk zum Schulabschluss gegönnt." Hermine sah keinen Grund, ihr wahres, selbst gemachtes Geschenk preiszugeben. Es gab Dinge, die man seinen Freunden nicht erzählen musste. „Ich möchte ernst genommen werden und meine Löwenmähne wurde eher bemerkt als mein Verstand. Ich beschloss, einen Imagewechsel zu wagen." Hermine bewegte ihre Hüfte mit Nachdruck, was Ginny in hysterisches Lachen versetzte.

„Du bist also für den Sexy Schulmädchen Stil?", kicherte sie.

"Oh Ginny, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sexy wirken kann, auch wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde. Ich denke, ich kann schon zufrieden sein mit halbwegs attraktiv, kompetent und ordentlich."

"Ordentlich", gluckste Ginny. "Ordentlich kannst du für Garderobe und ein aufgeräumtes Büro benutzen. Du kannst sexy sein." Sie stellte sich neben Hermine vor den Spiegel. „Stell dir einfach nur mal vor, wie es sein würde, wenn jemand großes, dunkles und attraktives in dein Haar greifen und es öffnen würde. Du weißt, es gibt nichts besseres, als wenn dein Haar hochgesteckt ist und im Zauberer deiner Träume den Wunsch erweckt, wie gern er es öffnen würde, damit es deinen Kopf auf dem Kissen umspielt. So steht es in _Witch Weekly_."

"Okay. Ich werde es mal ausprobieren." Hermine ließ die Vorstellung der langen, schlanken Hände ihres Fantasieliebhabers in ihren Geist kommen. Sie sah, wie diese Hände die Klammern aus ihrem Haar entfernten, eine nach der anderen. Sie schaute in ihr Spiegelbild. „Ernsthaft Ginny, der einzige Unterschied, den ich sehen kann, ist dass ich rot werde."

"Nein. Deine Augenlider schlossen sich nur ein Stückchen." Ginny neigte ihren Kopf. "Mit halb offenen Augen sieht man sehr sexy aus, wenn der Kopf auf dem Kissen liegt."

"Oh, gut. Alles was ich machen muss, ist ein Kissen die ganze Zeit bei mir zu tragen, meinen Kopf darauf zu legen und meine Augen halb zu schließen, wenn ich sexy wirken möchte", grummelte sie. „Das signalisiert doch einiges an alle Männer auf dem Campus."

„Du musst vielleicht üben", schlug Ginny vor.

"Liebes", schlug der Spiegel vor, "Viele junge Damen haben in mich hinein gesehen über die Jahre und ich erzähle dir jetzt genau das, was ich denen auch schon gesagt habe. Sei du selbst. Wenn du mit dem richtigen Mann zusammen bist und das Gefühl echt ist, wird es sich auf deinem Gesicht zeigen und er wird es wissen. Das wird der sexieste Gesichtsausdruck sein, den du überhaupt haben kannst. Wir Spiegel reflektieren doch nicht nur während wir an den Wänden hängen, weißt du."

"Erinnere mich daran, nur Sex zu haben, wenn ich den Spiegel mit einem Tuch abgehangen habe", sagte Ginny.

"Gute Idee", sagte Hermine zustimmend.

"Also, ihr braucht nicht beleidigt darüber zu sein", räusperte sich der Spiegel.

"Hast du weitere Zaubersprüche für dein Haar bekommen, Hermine?", fragte Ginny, den Spiegel direkt ignorierend.

"Zwei weitere", sagte Hermine. "Dieser ist der, den ich am meisten verwende." Sie nahm zwei Haarkämme und steckte sie in ihr Haar. Sie winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Haarnadeln für die Gibson Girl Frisur fielen heraus und legten sich auf die Kommode. Ihr Haar floss über ihre Schultern und die Kämme begaben sich an ihren Platz, in dem sie ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht fernhielten und es ihren Rücken weich, aber in wuscheligen Wellen hinunterfließen ließen.

"Siehst du, wie mein Haar sich vor den Kämmen um mein Gesicht aufbauscht?", fragte Hermine. „Es ist der altmodische Stil, aber er ist für mich sehr passend. Mein Haar verdeckt mein Gesicht damit weniger."

"Du hast zarte Gesichtszüge", nickte Ginny. „Deswegen funktioniert der herausgestreckte Stil. Es bringt dein dickes Haar und die natürlichen Locken zur Geltung. Wie sieht der andere aus?"

"Der andere ist ähnlich zu diesem, aber bindet mein Haar in einem Haarnetz." Hermine holte ein gehäkeltes Haarnetz aus ihrer Schublade heraus. „Ich plane, dies zu tragen, wenn ich an Zaubertränken oder an etwas, das mein Haar verunstaltet, arbeite. Es verdeckt es, bis auf mein Gesicht." Ein anderer Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und das Haarnetz schwebte aus ihrer Hand, legte sich um ihr dickes, volles Haar und verband sich mit den Kämmen.

"Oh, wow, Hermine", schwärmte Ginny. "Das sieht wirklich gut aus. Weißt du, wenn du die Kämme veränderst und ein modisches Haarnetz trägst oder eines mit goldenen Fäden, könntest du dich richtig schick machen. Funktioniert der Zauberspruch nur mit diesen Holzkämmen?"

"Nein." Hermine griff erneut in ihre Schublade und nahm zwei andere Arten heraus. Einer war mit Schildplattzeichnungen und der andere in einem Goldton. "Die sind schicker und ich kann noch weitere Modelle kaufen. Ich denke, ich kann das Haarnetz so verzaubern, dass es Feuchtigkeit fernhält, was sehr viel besser wäre, wenn ich einen ganzen Tag in einem Raum voll mit blubbernden Kesseln verbringe. Du weißt wie wir alle annahmen, dass Snape niemals sein Haar wäscht?"

"Du meinst, sein Haar sieht so aus aufgrund der Hitze und Feuchte im Labor?"

"Ja, das meine ich wirklich. Wenn sein Haaransatz schon fettig ist, braucht es nur ein paar Stunden damit sein Haar aussieht, als wäre es Wochen nicht gewaschen worden."

"Das ist kein Grund nicht einen Haarsäuberungszauber zwischen den Klassen anzuwenden. Ich glaube, ihn stört es nicht, wie er aussieht."

"Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber ich habe ein Image zu bewahren und die Absicht, saubere Haare zu haben, egal was ich dafür tun muss." Hermine legte ihre Haarutensilien in ihre Reisetasche.

"Wirst du nach Chicago vom Hauptquartier aus zurückreisen?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wofür Professor Snape mich braucht, aber ich bin froh die Möglichkeit zu haben, zu helfen. Ich bin von den Vorgängen hier im Moment soweit entfernt. Wenigstens bei der Herrichtung des Labors kann ich helfen. Vielleicht lerne ich ein paar Dinge in meiner Muggelwissenschaftsvorlesung diesen Herbst, die nützlich sein könnten. Ich wette es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich irgendetwas in meinen Zaubertränkevorlesungen lernen werde, das er nicht schon weiß, zumindest für ein paar Jahre."

"Ich beneide dich wirklich, dass du das alles machen kannst, in Amerika zu leben und so weiter." Ginny setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, überschlug ihre Beine und sah zu ihrer Freundin auf. „Ich möchte die Medihexenausbildung absolvieren, aber ich brauche ein Stipendium, um in den Lehrgang am St. Mungos zukommen."

"Deine Noten sind wirklich gut, Ginny." Hermine schloss die Schublade und legte das letzte Kleidungsstück in ihre Reisetasche. Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Kommode. „Ich würde sagen, du hast eine Chance, ein Stipendium zu bekommen. Bietet das Ministerium nicht Möglichkeiten für die Kinder seiner Mitarbeiter an?"

"Darauf baue ich. Bill bekam eines, als er seine Ausbildung in Zauberkunst absolvierte. Charlie brauchte für seine Ausbildung nicht zu zahlen und Ron auch nicht, da er für das Ministerium arbeiten wird. Es ist also eine Weile her, seit jemand von uns um ein Stipendium gebeten hat. Das wird helfen."

Hermine schaute Ginny durchtrieben an. "Und was denkt Harry über deine Pläne?"

"Er ist absolut dafür. Wusstest du, dass Medihexen in Ausbildung in einem Wohnheim beim St. Mungos leben?" Ginny sah sie im Gegenzug genauso durchtrieben an.

"Was bedeutet, du und Harry leben beide in London. Aber du weißt, es wird ihm nicht erlaubt sein in das Schwesternwohnheim zu kommen und Remus spielt im Hauptquartier die Hausmutter?"

"Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Glaube mir, Hermine, wir werden einen Weg finden", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Hast du schon jemand Interessanten am Avalon getroffen?"

"Kein potenzieller Freund in Sicht, soweit. Hoffentlich werde ich jemanden diesen Herbst treffen, wenn der Campus voll ist. Ein anderer Student in Zaubertränke wäre ideal."

"Ah, ein Studienkollege. Und dann vielleicht etwas anderes zum Studieren als Zaubertränke?"

"Im Namen der Dame aus dem See", seufzte Hermine. „Nach Jahren des Beschützens durch Ron und Harry, muss ich einiges aufholen."

"Erstaunliche Doppelmoral, oder? Von den Männern wird erwartet, auszugehen und alles zu nehmen, was sie kriegen können und darüber zu prahlen. Wenn wir so etwas auch machen, sind wird Schlampen. Ich höre, wie meine Brüder jedes Mal prahlen und ich wette, sie erfinden die Hälfte davon. Aber wenn ich nur zwei Worte darüber flüstere, mit Harry zu schlafen, werde ich in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen und er wird verprügelt."

"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Kannst du dich an den Winter erinnern, in dem die Jungs von Gryffindor einen Wie-viele-kann-ich-flach-legen-Wettstreit laufen hatten?"

"Als ob ich das vergessen könnte", Ginny zog eine Schnute. "Ich hielt Harry eine Standpauke, dass sein Leben am seidenen Fand hängt, und drohte, ihn zu verlassen, wenn er da mitmacht."

"Also, ich wurde von Neville angemacht. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so dazu geneigt gewesen, jemanden bis zur Impotenz zu verhexen.", erwiderte eine irritierte Hermine. Ginny schaute Hermine neugierig an. „Nein, ich tat es nicht", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich. "Ich halte Neville auch nicht für so jemanden. Ich habe ihm schon so viele Male geholfen kurz bevor seine Kessel explodierten, um ihn jemals als echten Freund anzusehen. Ich mag ihn, aber ganz bestimmt nicht für sexuelle Absichten."

"Hermine, du weißt, Harry und ich haben, also, du weißt schon. Hast du jemals?" Ginny stotterte den letzten Teil.

"Nein, habe ich nicht." Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny aufs Bett. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe. Ich habe nur noch nicht jemanden gefunden, den ich genug mag, um es zu tun. Du und Harry seid zu beneiden. Ihr beide liebt euch wirklich und sage mir ja nicht, ihr hättet nicht schon darüber gesprochen, zu heiraten, wenn Harry mit seiner Ausbildung fertig ist."

"Wir reden über alles, Hermine. Danach ist es immer so schön. Ich fühle mich so zart und geliebt und Harry ist schläfrig. Wir reden darüber, wie es sein könnte, zusammen zu leben und ein Baby zu haben und all das. Es ist, als ob für einen Moment kein Voldemort, keine Prophezeiung, keine Todesser existieren. Es gibt nur uns und nichts weiter."

"Ginny Weasley, ich bin eifersüchtig. Du und Harry plant schon Kinder und ich kann nicht mal einen richtigen Kuss bekommen. Ich bin erbärmlich. Bin ich die einzige Person, die Hogwarts verlassen hat und noch fähig ist, ein Einhorn zu umarmen?", fragte Hermine leer.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Ginny zu und wollte sie umarmen.

Hermines Kopf ging abrupt hoch, ein Blick voll Horror auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sogar _Neville_?"

"Luna Lovegood", antwortete Ginny. "Er hat den Wettstreit nicht gewonnen, aber die Jungs dachten, es wäre eine ehrenvolle Erwähnung wert."

"Ich habe so hart gearbeitet, Klassenbeste zu sein", jammerte Hermine. „Somit hänge ich in allen anderen Dingen zurück. Ich habe soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, in der ich eigentlich auf dem Astronomie Turm herumhängen hätte sollen."

"Oh, hör auf damit, Hermine. Du hast eben Ansprüche, das ist alles", sagte Ginny tröstend. „Du wartest auf Liebe. Ich habe auf Liebe gewartet. Da gibt es keinen Unterschied."

"Doch, gibt es. Du bist in Harry verliebt seit du elf Jahre alt warst. Harry liebt dich seit er fünfzehn war. Das ist nicht gerade eine lange Wartezeit. Ich bin fast neunzehn und war noch nicht mal in der Nähe von Liebe. Was ist, wenn ich mich erst mit fünfundzwanzig verliebe? Was ist, wenn ich mich niemals verlieben werde? Hexen werden bis zu einhundertfünfzig Jahre alt und ich werde die älteste lebende Jungfrau auf der Welt sein."

"Du versetzt dich selbst in Panik und das brauchst du gar nicht", redete Ginny ihr zu. „Er ist dort draußen. Du weißt nur noch nicht, wer er ist. Vielleicht lernst du ihn diesen Herbst kennen oder vielleicht auch erst in fünf Jahren. Du wirst mehr Verabredungen haben, wenn du wieder am College sein wirst. Die Auswahl in Hogwarts an Männern, die so schlau waren wie du, war zu gering, und das ist alles."

"Verfluchter Mist", fluchte Hermine. "Ich werde noch zu spät kommen, wenn ich nicht gleich losgehe."

"Snape kann dir keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen, jetzt da du die Schule abgeschlossen hast. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, so aufgewühlt wie du gerade bist."

"Ich bin nicht aufgewühlt, ich bin frustriert", erwiderte Hermine. „Nein, das war nicht ehrlich." Hermine pausierte gedankenverloren. „Manchmal wundere ich mich, ob irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Abgesehen von dir sind alle meine Freunde Männer. Sie haben kein Problem damit mich als eine gute Freundin, eine Schwester oder einen Bücherwurm zu sehen. Aber als Mädchen sehen sie mich nicht."

"Also, von dem was ich von deinen neuen Kleidern, die du gekauft hast, gesehen habe, deine neuen Umhängen und dein Haar, werden sie es gar nicht mehr schaffen, dich nicht als Mädchen zu sehen. Und ich meine nicht ein leichtes Mädchen. Zudem bist du jetzt noch auf dem College und die meiste Zeit auf dich allein gestellt. Das trägt viel zu deinem Selbstvertrauen bei." Ginny grinste sie an. "Ich schwöre, wenn ich lesbisch wäre, würde ich auf dich stehen."

"Danke, Ginny", lachte Hermine. „Jetzt bin ich beruhigt."

"Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte."

Die zwei jungen Frauen umarmten sich. Hermine griff nach ihrem Rucksack, schwang ihre Reisetasche über ihre Schulter und die zwei gingen nach unten. Molly war mit dem Frühstücksabwasch fertig und war gerade dabei, ein Brot zu backen. Es roch wunderbar und heimelich.

"Bist du auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier, Hermine?", fragte Molly.

"Ja. Ich habe Professor Snape versprochen, ihm beim Herrichten des Labors zu helfen.", antwortete sie.

"Arthur und ich werden später rüber kommen, um Remus dabei zu helfen, Informationsberichte durch zu gehen. Ich werde Gebäck mitbringen."

"Du verwöhnst mich, Molly."

"Das ist Teil des Plans", sagte Molly als sie ihren Zauberstab über den Ofen hielt, um den Zustand des Brotes zu prüfen.

"Ich werde Hermine in den Garten begleiten, Mum", sagte Ginny. Die zwei Frauen gingen zur Hintertür in der Küche hinaus und durch den Garten hinter die Anti-Apparationssperren. „Wann wirst du wiederkommen?"

"Ich werde die nächsten drei Samstage Befähigungstest absolvieren. Somit werde ich wohl erst in einem Monat wiederkommen."

"Was für Befähigungstests?", fragte Ginny.

"Avalon lässt mich Tests absolvieren bezüglich einiger Einstiegskurse. Ich denke, ich kann die englische Dichtervorlesung überspringen sowie die Einführung in Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und eine paar andere Vorlesungen. Wenn ich es mache, kann ich mir ein halbes Jahr sparen, und wenn ich Sommervorlesungen besuche, könnte ich das Programm sogar in fünf statt in sechs Jahren absolvieren."

"Das wäre großartig, Hermine. Ich wette, all deine Extrastudien für die UTZe könnten sich damit richtig auszahlen." Ginny umarmte Hermine ein letztes Mal. „Verstecke dich nicht so oft in der Bibliothek, denn so lernst du keine Leute kennen, wenn du weißt was ich meine."

Hermine lachte. „Abgemacht. Ich sehe dich dann in ein paar Wochen."

---------------

Hermine sagte das Passwort und betrat die Küche durch die Hintertür. Sie sah sich um, lauschte, konnte aber niemanden hören.

"Ist jemand zuhause?", rief sie. Keine Antwort. Hermine schlussfolgerte, dass Remus unterwegs sein musste. Sie errichtete die Banne wieder und durchsuchte das Erdgeschoss, nur um sicher zu gehen. Bestätigt, dass keine andere Person anwesend war, ging sie in den Keller. Er war sehr geräumig und schien die volle Länge des Stadthauses zu haben, mit ein paar natürlichen Lichtquellen durch Fenster in den zwei Wänden nahe der Decke. Mehr Beleuchtung kam von magischen Lampen, die an den Wänden befestigt worden waren.

Es war schon ein wenig Arbeit in dem Labor getan worden. Eine Schrankzeile zierte eine Wand. Ein langer Labortisch stand entlang der Querwand, nahe einem Spülbecken mit fließendem Wasser. Über dem Tisch waren Regale an der Wand befestigt worden. Ein weiterer Labortisch, ausgestattet mit zwei Brennern, stand parallel zu dem ersten, mit ca. drei Metern Platz dazwischen. Dann gab es noch drei Laborstühle und ein paar Klappstühle.

Hermine vermutete, dass der Professor schon hier gewesen war, um die Tische und Schränke aufzustellen. Die grobe Renovierung war viel einfacher mit Magie zu bewältigen. Man nimmt einfach ein paar Holzlatten, wendet ein wenig Verwandlung an und man erhält Schränke. Eine alte Werkbank wurde in einen Labortisch mit ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen und einem lateinischen Spruch verwandelt.

Wie es aussah, hatten Harry und Ron sehr gut sauber gemacht. Der Steinfußboden war makellos und ein Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab zeigte, dass er magisch versiegelt worden war. Die Wände waren sauber und frisch gestrichen. Nirgends waren Spinnweben oder Insekten zu sehen. Einige Packkartons standen gestapelt an der Wand.

Hermine wollte gerade einen der Verschläge öffnen, als sie von oben Geräusche vernahm und die Stimme von Dobby. Die Kellertür ging auf und ein Sortiment an Kisten schwebte die Treppe hinab, gefolgt von dem kleinen Elfen. Dobby war in seinem bevorzugten Stil gekleidet – nicht zu einander passende, abgelegte Kleidung. Er trug ein T-Shirt von Pink Floyd, blaue Jeans mit aufgestickten Rosen an den Taschen, eine blaue und eine grüne Socke, schwarze Turnschuhe und, wie es aussah, eine Harley Davidson Lederkappe.

"Hallo Dobby", sagte Hermine. "Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

"Miss Hermine, ich ist auch erfreut Sie zu sehen. Professor Snape kommt. Er sagte, Sie ist da, um beim Auspacken zu helfen." Dobby grinste und hopste die Stufen herab. Er stoppte vor dem Labortisch und die Kisten flogen zu denen, die bereits auf dem Tisch standen. Dobby schaute zu ihr hoch. „Miss Hermine, Sie gut aussieht!", sagte er in seiner quietschigen Stimme.

"Oh, danke, Dobby. Ich habe mir das Haar gemacht."

"Richten Sie sich immer Ihr Haar für spezielle Anlässe wie dem Auspacken von Zaubertränkezutaten, Miss Granger?", fragte Professor Snape als er Dobby die Stufen hinunter folgte.

"Nein, Sir. Ich habe mein Haar bereits verändert als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe", lachte Hermine. "Es ist nur das erste Mal, dass ich mein Haar auf diese Weise trage."

Professor Snape stoppte am Ende der Treppe. Er trug seine üblichen Lagen an Umhängen über einem Gehrock, zugeknöpft bis zu seinem Kinn und seinen Handgelenken. Er schien Hermines Haar zu begutachten.

"Sie tragen Ihr Haar im klassischen Stil der Zaubertränkemeisterin. Am Anfang meiner Ausbildung bei Meister Arsenius Jigger gab es eine Überschneidung mit einer anderen Auszubildenden, Amanda Stuart. Sie trug ihr Haar in der gleichen Weise während sie braute und sagte, dass es dadurch vor der Hitze geschützt ist und es von den Zaubertränken fern hielt."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte von dieser Frisur schon in Hogwarts gewusst. Ich hätte meinem Haus vielleicht einige Punkte sichern können, auch wenn Minerva sie am folgenden oder übernächsten Tag ersetzt hat."

Severus beäugte sie grübelnd. "Ich sehe, Sie haben meine Methode durchschaut ihre Arbeit gezwungenermaßen bestrafen zu müssen zu Gunsten der Slytherins."

"Ich habe es nicht gleich erkannt. Es hat ungefähr einen Monat gebraucht, bis ich das Muster gesehen habe. Sie werden sich freuen zu hören, dass Harry und Ron es nie herausgefunden haben.", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

"Es ist nicht überraschend, dass die beiden Raffinesse nicht realisieren. Wie auch immer, so angenehm es auch sein mag, Erinnerungen nach zu hängen, glaube ich, dass wir noch Arbeit zu erledigen haben."

Severus ging zum ersten Stapel an Kisten auf dem Tisch. „Das sind getrocknete Zaubertränkezutaten. Ich würde sie gern im ersten Schrank in alphabetischer Reihenfolge lagern."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Hermine.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung.

"Danke für das Abziehen der Punkte. Die fünfundzwanzig Punkte für den Antidepressivum Trank waren ein wirkliches Kompliment", sagte sie.

"Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zaubertränken, die an dem Tag kreiert wurden, und ich benutze das Wort kreiert locker, wird Ihr Gebrautes aktuell angewandt." Severus trug die Kiste zum Labortisch und öffnete sie. Er begann die Gläser mit Kräuterzutaten herauszunehmen. Alle waren sorgfältig beschriftet worden in seiner spitzen Handschrift. Er behielt seine Augen auf seine Arbeit gerichtet als er sprach.

"Sie konnten es nicht wissen, aber ihre Beachtung der Numerologie der Zutaten, Kristalle und dem Zauberspruch passte den Zaubertrank einem Schüler an, der ihn jetzt verwendet. Er passt zum Namen des Schüler, welcher ebenfalls den Wert vier hat. Anwenderorientierte Zaubertränke sind im Entwickeln sehr teuer und die Familie des Betroffenen hätte es sich nicht leisten können. Er hat sich durch den Trank gut erholt. Die Beschreibung, wie er herzustellen ist, wurde an die Familie weitergegeben, damit die ortsansässige Apotheke ihn für den Schüler zubereiten kann."

Hermine schaute zu Professor Snape in erstauntem Entzücken. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und schaute zu ihm auf.

"Er war wirklich gut genug, um verwendet zu werden?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

Severus schaute zu Hermine hinunter. „Er war und ist gut genug, um verwendet zu werden. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es erst die erste von vielen Entwicklungen ihrerseits ist, Miss Granger."

Hermine fühlte sich, als hatte er ihr gerade die Welt zu Füßen gelegt. Das war Bestätigung, die Rückmeldung, die sie erfleht hatte. Ihre Arbeit war gut genug, um verwendet zu werden. Gut genug, um einer anderen Person zu helfen. Gut genug, um einen Unterschied im Leben eines anderen hervorzurufen. Ihre Augen strahlten.

„Das ist es, was das Ganze wertvoll macht, oder Professor?"

"Ja, das ist es." Für einen Moment dachte Hermine, er würde ein Lächeln zulassen. „Aber jetzt, Miss Granger, müssen wir ein Labor herrichten und das am besten schnellstmöglich."

„Ja, Sir." Hermine nahm eine andere Kiste und begann, diese auszupacken.

Zwei Stunden später standen ein Sortiment an Gläsern, Fläschchen, Beuteln und Dosen mit Zaubertränkezutaten an ihren vorgesehenen Plätzen in den Schränken. Hermine saß am Tisch und schrieb eine Liste, die Professor Snape ihr diktierte.

"Sobald Lupin den Kühlschrank hier aufgestellt hat, brauchen wir Aschwinder Eier, die gebräuchlichen Schlangengifte und Drachenblut, Blutextrakte, Fünffache Leber und Plasma sowie die anderen gängigen gefrorenen Zutaten. Ich werde Fawkes fragen, ob er uns zusätzliche Phönixtränen gibt. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten bis zu drei Monate behalten, wenn sie eingefroren bleiben. Sie sind die am vielseitigsten Heilsubstanzen, die ich je gefunden habe."

Severus stand mit seinen Händen an seinen Hüften da. „Ich werde wohl noch zwei weitere Zinnkessel in den Größen vier und sechs, zwei temperierte Gläser in denselben Größen und einen silbernen in Größe drei mit hierher bringen müssen. Wenn ein Kessel aus Gold gebraucht wird, muss er in Hogwarts ausgeliehen werden. Welche Rührwerkzeuge werden wir benötigen, Miss Granger?"

"Die Standardausstattung an Holzutensilien besteht aus: Eiche, Weide, Apfelholz, Ahorn, Kastanie, Birke, Esche, Mahagoni und Teak. Glas, Silber, Gold plattiert, Zinn, Bronze, ein universeller Zauberstab und Quarz. Denken Sie, Platin plattiert wird auch gebraucht werden oder etwas mehr von den ungewöhnlichen Holzarten, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja. Ein Platin plattierter Rührstab und ebenso ein Platin plattierte Kessel werden gelegentlich für einige der mehr esoterischen Heilungstränke verwendet. Wie brauchen auch Rosenholz und Walnuss. Ergänzen sie noch Teesiebe und Feuersteinmesser auf der Liste, Miss Granger."

"Ja, Sir. Möchten Sie auch ein Sortiment an Kristallen hier haben?"

"Gewiss. Dieses Labor und unsere Mengen mögen klein sein, aber niemand weiß, was immer nützlich sein wird. Ich möchte so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein. Wenn meine Forschung in die Entwicklung von Waffen geht, werde ich Schränke an der verbliebenen Wand brauchen. Diese müssen speziell mit Sicherheitsbannen gebaut werden. Dumbledore muss einige durch seine Kontakte bestellen."

Hermine griff in ihren immer vorhandenen Rucksack und zog einen Baumwollbeutel heraus.

"Ich kann einen Anfang mit den Kristallen leisten. Ich habe Duplikate von all diesen im Wohnheim."

Severus hielt für einen Moment inne und sie dachte, er würde ablehnen. Sie hoffte, dass er es nicht würde. Sie wollte etwas beitragen und es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten, dass sie dies tun konnte, aufgrund der großen Entfernung.

"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, haben Sie eine sehr erlesene Kollektion. Danke, Miss Granger." Er akzeptierte den Beutel, öffnete es und schüttete ein paar der Kristalle in seine Hand.

"Sie sind alle wassergereinigt und wurden alle einem Vollmond ausgesetzt", sagte sie.

"Ich würde nichts anderes erwarten, als dass sie vollkommen vorbereitet sind, Miss Granger." Severus schüttete die Kristalle wieder in den Beutel zurück. Er öffnete einen der Schränke und legte ihn hinein. „Danke, dass Sie die zur Verfügung stellen." Er schaute sich im Raum um. „Sie haben mir heute ein gutes Stück Arbeit abgenommen."

„Danke, dass Sie mich gefragt haben. Ich möchte helfen, wann immer ich kann.", sagte Hermine ernst.

"Wie geht es Draco Malfoy?", Severus nahm sich einen der Laborstühle und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine an den Tisch. Dobby hatte zuvor Tee gebracht, zwei Tassen mit Teebeuteln. Severus nahm seine Tasse und schaute angewidert auf den Teebeutel. Er fischte ihn heraus und schaute ihn an, als hätte er gerade eine Kakerlake im Wasser schwimmen sehen.

"Er ringt ein wenig mit der Technologie, aber alles in allem macht er sich ganz gut. Er mag Kugelschreiber, baut sich gerade eine Kollektion von Filmvideobändern auf– Actionfilme mit lauten Explosionen, möchte ein Auto kaufen, hasst Aufzüge, mag seine Armbanduhr und verabscheut das Mensaessen. Draco macht sich sehr gut im Computer Workshop. Er kommt mit den meisten Studenten im Wohnheim gut aus und ist viel reservierter als in Hogwarts. Es gibt Zeiten in denen ich denke, jemand hat den Original Draco mit einem viel angenehmeren Duplikat ausgetauscht."

"Es macht einen Unterschied, dass er die Slytherins nicht um sich hat, die ihn beobachten. Draco hatte einen Ruf als Malfoy, dem er sich immer verpflichtet gefühlt hat." Severus dunkle Augen waren lebhaft. „Ich fragte mich schon, ob er nicht freundlicher wird, wenn er von diesen Erwartungen entfernt ist."

"Wir zwei kommen bisher mit einander aus", gestand Hermine. „Als ich zurück ans Avalon kam, nachdem Sie mit den Weasleys und mir über Draco gesprochen hatten, lud ich ihn ein, mit Anita Schuler und mir Pizza essen zu gehen. Das brach das Eis. Wir essen meistens zusammen, sitzen nebeneinander in der Vorlesung und helfen uns gegenseitig, und er ging sogar mit uns shoppen."

Hermine lehnte sich ein Stück vor und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Sie sollten Draco jetzt mal sehen. Wir hatten ihn dazu gebracht, blaue Jeans, ein T-Shirt und eine Lederjacke zu tragen. Er hätte als Muggel durchgehen können. Ich wette, er wird diese Kleider auf Malfoy Manor dieses Wochenende nicht anziehen." Hermine grinste.

Severus lachte. Es war ein nettes Lachen, tief, rund und echt.

"Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie absolut recht haben, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus amüsiert. „Ich würde einiges dafür geben, dass Gesicht seines Vater zu sehen, wenn er das zuhause tragen würde."

"Sie würden bestimmt denken, er sei dort heimisch geworden, oder?" Hermine hielt inne und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, solange zu leben, um den Tag zu sehen, an dem ich nette Dinge über Draco Malfoy sagen würde, aber er ist nicht mehr halb so schlimm wie früher. Wir sind vorsichtig mit dem, über was wir sprechen. Wir sprechen nicht über unsere Familien oder über andere unerfreuliche Dinge aus Hogwartszeiten. Wir witzeln über Streiche und sprechen über lustige Dinge, die passiert sind."

"Es ist zu früh, um sagen zu können, ob dieses Experiment funktioniert", sagte Severus. „Aber es scheint, dass es voran geht."

"Ich habe weder Harry, Ron oder sonst jemandem hier erzählt, dass Draco auch am College ist." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke, ich brauche Hilfe dabei. Sie werden sicher eine vorhersehbare Reaktion haben und ihm nachstellen."

"Ich habe das bereits mit unseren etwas älteren Ordensmitgliedern besprochen. Wenn der Computerworkshop zu ende sein wird und wir uns sicherer sein können, ob alles funktionieren wird, werden Bill Weasley und ich uns mit euch dreien treffen und darüber sprechen. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Sie auf Befehl von Dumbledore die beiden nicht über Dracos Anwesenheit informiert haben."

"Das wird helfen. Danke für das Angebot. Ich möchte sie wirklich nicht anlügen."

"Wie ergeht es Ihnen am College?", fragte Severus.

"Sehr gut. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten Zugang zu einem Computer und Internet hier. Es ist absolut faszinierend, was man damit alles machen kann", sagte sie enthusiastisch. „Artikel in Magazinen sind online verfügbar und Studenten haben Zugang zu Tausenden von Texten aus der Bibliothek."

"Als ich damals Chemie in Oxford belegt hatte, gab es dort einen Computer. Es war ein IBM Großrechner und man hatte die Wahl die eigenen Daten handgelocht auf Karten zu stanzen oder manuell in den Computer einzugeben oder man musste ein interaktives Terminal verwenden. Mit den wenigen Vorlesungen, die ich besucht habe, hatte ich wenig Gelegenheit, den Gebrauch zu lernen. Ich habe einen anderen Studenten dafür bezahlt, die Daten für mich einzugeben. Ich konnte genauso wenig tippen. Ich bezahlte einen weiteren Studenten dafür, meine Forschungsunterlagen für mich abzutippen. Ich hatte einen Handtaschenrechner. Ich vermisse es, einen Taschenrechner zu haben", seufzte Severus.

"Es ist heutzutage viel einfacher und das, was ich weiß, reicht kaum an das heran, was Computer können. Anita Schuler hat mir ein paar der anderen Programme gezeigt, die sie für Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Arithmantik entwickelt haben. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Informationen sie online haben. Wenn ich ein lateinisches Wort suche, kann ich es im Englisch-Latein Wörterbuch nachschauen. Wenn ich eine numerologische Analyse suche für einen Zauberspruch, kann ich es in ein Programm eingeben und es errechnet das Ergebnis für mich binnen kürzester Zeit."

"In den nächsten paar Jahren, wenn ich gelernt haben werden, eine Spektralanalyse durchzuführen, werde ich fähig sein, jeden Zaubertrank in seine Bestandteile auseinander zu brechen und sie auf dem molekularen Niveau zu identifizieren. Wenn ich den Molekularzustand irgendeiner Zaubertrankzutat wissen möchte, werde ich eine Analyse durchführen können. Die Technologie kann Stunden der Arbeit ersparen oder Informationen liefern, die wir nicht durch die Magie erhalten können. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte es Ihnen zeigen, Professor", sagte Hermine wehmütig.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn meine Bewegungen weniger begrenzt sind, sollte ich die Möglichkeit haben, solche Dinge zu erkunden. Bedauerlicherweise kann ich die Britischen Inseln nicht verlassen ohne dem Risiko, dass der Dunkle Lord davon erfährt. Er bevorzugt, mich an einer sehr kurzen Leine zu halten." Er griff in seine Umhangtasche, nahm das Gläschen heraus und übergab es an Hermine. „Miss Granger, erkennen Sie dieses Blättchen?"

Hermine nahm das Gläschen und hielt es in das Licht, das durch die Fenster im Keller kam.

"Das ist interessant, ein siebenseitiges Blättchen." Hermine drehte es und betrachtete es aus verschiedenen Perspektiven. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so eines schon mal gesehen habe. Was ist es für eins?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht und auch kein Mitglied des Ordens, als ich es zur Identifizierung gezeigt habe", antwortete Severus. „Professor Sprout ist in China für die nächsten Wochen, somit muss ich warten bis sie zurück ist. Keines meiner Sachbücher beinhaltet etwas über dieses Blatt."

Hermines Hirn begann zu rattern.

"Professor, ich habe mich gerade an ein Kräuterkundeprogramm am College erinnert. Es gibt einen Weg, dass es Pflanzen erkennen kann. Das Blättchen muss eingescannt werden." Hermine schaute Severus gespannt an und grub ihre Erinnerung nach einem Vergleich ab, dass er es verstehen würde. „Es ist eine Art des Kopierens mit einer Kopiermaschine. Das Bild wird an das Computerprogramm gesendet, welches die Form des Blättchens abzeichnet und hunderte, tausende von Pflanzenbildern absuchen und vergleichen kann. Am Ende erhält man eine Liste von Pflanzen, die passen oder ähnlich sind."

"Miss Granger, wenn ich es richtig verstehe, kann dieses Computerprogramm höchstwahrscheinlich dieses Blättchen identifizieren?"

"Ja, Sir. Ich denke, dass kann es. Wären Sie bereit, es mir für eine kurze Zeit anzuvertrauen? Ich kann per Portschlüssel zurück ans College reisen, die Analyse durchführen und in ein paar Stunden mit dem Ergebnis zurück sein."

"Dieser Prozess wird das Blättchen aber nicht vernichten oder beschädigen?"

"Nicht, wenn das Blättchen so trocken ist, dass es zerbröselt, wenn ich es einscanne. Ein Scanner ist wie eine Kopiermaschine. Es hat eine Glasscheibe und einen Deckel, der flach obenauf liegt." Hermine schaute das Blättchen erneut an. „Das Blättchen sieht ziemlich frisch aus. Meinen Sie, es würde sich auflösen, wenn etwas Flaches auf es gelegt werden würde?"

"Nein. Ich bitte Sie nur, es mit Pinzetten anzufassen und vorsichtig umzugehen, aber plätten dürfte es nicht beschädigen."

Hermine lächelte Severus an, zufrieden mit dieser Verantwortung vertraut worden zu sein. Sie nahm das Gläschen und legte es in ihren Rucksack. „Ich werde in ein paar Stunden zurück sein, Professor."

"Also gut. Ich werde wohl bis ungefähr sieben Uhr heute Abend hier sein", antwortete Severus.

Hermine ging die Stufen hinauf, durch die Küche und die Hintertür hindurch. Als sie bei den Büschen stand, nahm sie ihre Dreimonden Kette heraus und disapparierte.

Eine Sekunde später materialisierte sie sich wieder im Transportraum in der Halle des Wohnheims. Ihr Magen war ziemlich aufgewühlt wie immer nach der Anwendung der meisten magischen Transporte. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und nahm ein paar flache Atemzüge, ihr Magen begann sich zu beruhigen.

Hermine verließ den Transportraum und ging zum Aufzug, fuhr in den sechsten Stock und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und bemerkte, dass Krumbein nicht da war. Das Licht über der verzauberten Katzentür zeigte, dass er irgendwo im sechsten Stockwerk unterwegs war. Das verzauberte Halsband erlaubte es ihm, in ihr Zimmer ein und aus sowie überall hin in der sechsten Etage zu gehen, aber weiter auch nicht. Sie erneuerte sein Wasser, stellte mehr Katzenfutter hin und leerte die Katzentoilette mit einem magischen Schlenker.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schaltete ihren Computer und Scanner ein. Sie griff in ihr Bücherregal über ihrem Schreibtisch und zog eine lose Gebrauchanweisung heraus, durchsuchte die Seiten bis sie die geschriebenen Anweisungen zum Kräuterkundeprogramm fand. Während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Computer hoch lud, setzte sie sich und las die Seiten.

"Accio Pinzetten", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt ihre Hand hervor und die Pinzetten flogen in diese. Sie hob den Deckel ihres Scanners und legte ihn zurück, damit er offen blieb. Sie nahm das Blättchen aus dem Glas. Sie legte es vorsichtig auf den Scanner und bedeckte es mit einem Druckerpapier wie in der Anweisung vorgegeben. Sie legte den Deckel sanft darauf.

Als nächstes öffnete sie das Scannerprogramm mit ein paar Mausklicken. „Werde warm Scanner", murmelte sie mit einem erneuten Mausklick. Eine Minute später erschien ‚Bild scannen' und ein brummendes Geräusch konnte vom Scanner gehört werden. Hermine schaute sich das Abbild auf dem Bildschirm an. Das Blatt war klar zu sehen und sie konnte erstaunliche Details erkennen. ‚Bild speichern', weitere Mausklicks und etwas Tippen.

Danach öffnete sie ihren Internetzugang und benutzte ihr Passwort, um in die Collegeprogramme zu gelangen. „Kräuterkunde", murmelte sie, gefolgt von „Pflanzenidentifikation" und „Bild hinzufügen". Hermine lud die Datei in das Programm hoch und drückte den Suchbutton. Ein riesiges Stundenglas erschien auf dem Bildschirm als der Computer tausende von Daten über Pflanzen mit siebenseitigen Blättern durchsuchte.

'Es ist das beeil dich und warte ab Teil des Programms', dachte sie.

Hermine flüsterte „Quidditch nervt" und öffnete eines der Schubfächer ihres Schreibtischs. Eine Ansammlung von Magazinen mit verschieden farbigen Einbänden lag in der Schublade. Hermine schaute sie durch.

"Blau für Harry, gelb für Ron, rot für Ginny und braun für Molly", murmelte sie. Zwei Magazine blieben übrig, beide mit schwarzem Einband. „Perfekt", sagte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie tat beide schwarzen in ihre Tasche.

Hermines Zimmer war jetzt belegt mit einem viel lebhafteren Krumbein. Er kam zusammen mit Thekla herein, einer schwarzen Kurzhaarkatze, die einem chilenischen Studenten gehörte, der etwas weiter entlang des Flurs wohnte. Thekla bediente sich selbst an Krumbeins Katzenfutter, welches Krumbein merkwürdigerweise nicht zu stören schien. Seine Ohren wurden gerade sorgfältig gekrault, was wahrscheinlich eine Ablenkung war.

Sie vernahm ein _Ping_ Geräusch vom Computer und schaute auf dem Bildschirm. Ein Kasten erschien ganz vorn, in dem _Treffer_ geschrieben stand. Hermine setzte Krumbein auf den Boden, nahm die Maus und klickte darauf. Das Bild des Blättchens vom Scannen war auf dem Bildschirm, gleich neben einem Bild von einer kleinen Pflanze mit siebenseitigen Blättern. Am unteren Rande des Bildschirms erschien eine Zeile, in der man lesen konnte: Wahrscheinlichkeit der Übereinstimmung: 99,587 Prozent.

Hermine legte das Fotopapier in den Drucker und drückte den Duckbutton auf dem Bildschirm, folgte ein paar Anweisungen und hörte ein Geräusch von dem Tintenstrahldrucker. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später hatte sie Fotos, die qualitativ vergrößert gedruckt waren, von beiden Blättern, dem Original und der Pflanze des Kräuterkundeprogramms. Sie nahm das Fotopapier heraus und legte normales ein, druckte den Text, der die Pflanze beschrieb, ihre Bestandteile und den magischen Gebrauch.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war Mittag hier, was bedeutet, in London war es sechs Uhr abends. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit. Sie legt das Blättchen zurück ins Glas und legte die Fotos und den Ausdruck in eine Mappe, die wiederum in ihre Büchertasche wanderte. Ein kurzer Klaps und ein Versprechen an Krummbein und Thekla, bald wieder zurück zu sein, und Hermine verschwand durch die Tür.

In wenigen Minuten war sie im Hinterhof vom Hauptquartier des Ordens. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass zwei Reisen mit Portschlüssel und eine Apparation in zwei Stunden einfach zu viel für ihren Magen waren.

An der Hintertür sprach sie das Passwort und beeilte sich in die Küche zu kommen. Molly und Remus waren anwesend. „Ist Professor Snape noch hier?", fragte sie nachdem die Begrüßungen ausgetauscht waren und sie ein Glas Wasser getrunken hatte.

"Er ist unten. Dobby hat ihm Sachen aus Hogwarts gebracht. Ich glaube, er selektiert gerade Kessel."

"Gut. Ich bin pünktlich zurück. Ich habe eine Besorgung für ihn gemacht", und Hermine rannte die Treppen hinunter.

Professor Snape war hemdsärmlig. Hermine hatte ihn noch nicht mal ohne seinen Gehrock gesehen. Sein weißes Hemd war maßgeschneidert und hatte einen Kragen, der sehr hoch an seinem Hals lag und unbequem aussah, mit langen Ärmeln bis zu seinen Handgelenken. Sogar im lockeren Aufzug hatte Hermine noch nie jemanden so zugeknöpft und bedeckt in ihrem Leben gesehen. Er stapelte Kessel auf einem Regal und schaute zu ihr auf.

"Ich habe es, Professor", sagte sie aufgeregt.

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger." Er klang sehr zufrieden.

Hermine nahm das Glas und die Mappe aus ihrem Rucksack. Sie stellte das Glas ab und öffnete die Mappe. Severus stand neben ihr. Hermine nahm die Fotoausdrucke des Blattes und der Pflanze heraus. Sie übergab das vergrößerte Foto des Blattes an Snape.

"Das ist das Scannerbild des Blättchens, sichtlich vergrößert", sagte sie.

"Die Details darin sind erstaunlich. Sie haben das mit ihrem Computer gemacht und mussten das Bild nicht entwickeln?", fragte Severus.

"Ja. Die Qualität ist nicht so gut wie von einem Fotographen, aber es kommt nah heran." Sie gab ihm das Bild aus dem Programm. „Das ist die Pflanze, die das Programm identifizierte als eine 99,58 prozentige Möglichkeit eines Treffers. Es ist _trifolium repens septemgeminus magicus."_

"Damit ist es auf jeden Fall eine magische Art eines Klees", murmelte Severus.

"Eine sehr seltene Art", ergänzte Hermine, „nur in Neuseeland zu finden." Hermine zog den Stapel an Papieren hervor, die die Eigenschaften des Blattes beschrieben. „Das sind die Informationen über die Pflanze. Ich wollte rechtzeitig wieder da sein und habe sie deshalb noch nicht durchgelesen." Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Laborstühle.

Severus beachtliche Nase war auch schon in den Berichtpapieren verschwunden. Soweit Hermine es beurteilen könnte, war er schon gefangen; als ob sie nicht im Raum wäre. Um nicht wegen Unterbrechung belehrt zu werden, saß Hermine still da und wartete, während er las.

Severus hob seinen Kopf und starrte in die Ferne. „Sehr interessant", sagte er leise.

Hermine wartete.

Severus mitternachtsdunkle Augen wanderten zu Hermine. "Das hier ist sehr hilfreich, Miss Granger." Severus zupfte die Ecken der Papiere auf den Tisch, um sie zu glätten. „Gemäß dem Bericht hier schlängelt sich die Art der magischen Schlangen, die man in Neuseeland finden kann, bewusst durch diesen Klee, leichte magische Ladungen von den Blättern dabei aufsaugend. Die Schlangen begeben sich dann zurück zu ihrem Gelege und rubbeln sich an diesen, damit die Schalen sich erhärten. Es ergänzt den Schutz der Schalen vor Raubtieren bis sie schlüpfen."

Severus begann, die Länge des Tisches gegenüber von Hermine abzulaufen. „Ich werde dem weiter nachgehen. Währenddessen erwarte ich von Ihnen, die ganzen Informationen komplett unter Verschluss zu halten."

"Natürlich, Professor", antwortete Hermine.

"Haben Sie die Möglichkeit, Informationen für mich über magische Schlangen in Neuseeland zu erhalten?", fragte Severus.

"Ich weiß nicht, was die Avalon Bibliothek zu diesem Thema alles hat, aber ich werde recherchieren und Ihnen die Informationen dann geben, Sir."

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Ich bin beeindruckt von dem, was sie machen konnten, das Blatt einer Pflanze zuzuordnen und die Informationen passend zur Identifikation zu finden."

"Alles was ich getan habe, war die Information einzugeben. Die Zauberer, die die anfängliche Forschung betrieben haben, es aufschrieben und ins Internet, zugänglich für die Bibliothek, stellten, machten die eigentliche Arbeit", zögerte sie.

"Abgesehen davon, Sie haben mir viele Stunden der Forschung erspart oder das Warten auf die Rückkehr von Professor Sprout." Severus betrachtete sie sorgsam. „Kann ich Sie erneut hinzuziehen, wenn sie wieder als Assistentin benötigen sollte?"

"Ich wäre erfreut, wenn Sie das täten." Hermine war mehr erfreut als sie sich erlaubte, zu zeigen. „Professor, kann ich Ihnen etwas geben?"

Severus schaute vorsichtig und unverbindlich. Hermine griff in ihre Büchertasche und nahm die zwei Magazine heraus.

"Jedes Jahr wird von jedem Avalon Studenten erwartet, an einem Projekt mit zu arbeiten, mit mindestens zwei anderen Studenten aus einem anderen Programm als ihr eigenes", erklärte Hermine. „Sie entwickeln normalerweise ein neues Produkt oder einen neuen Prozess, die nützlich sein könnten in der Zauberergemeinschaft. Es ist eine Art Überkreuz-Disziplin der Teambildungsphilosophie gemäß der des Colleges. Letztes Jahr haben einige der ausländischen Studenten von den Orten, an denen Technologie von der Zauberergesellschaft abgelehnt wird, entschieden, eine schnellere Möglichkeit der Kommunikation zu entwickeln als die Transatlantik oder Pazifikmail."

Hermine hielt eines der Magazine hoch. „Sie entwickelten paargeschützte Magazine. Die zwei Menschen, die mit einander korrespondieren, haben jeder eines. Jede Person bringt seinen eigenen Daumenabdruck in die Mitte des Magazins, wo Sie den Keltischen Knoten sehen. Sobald das gemacht wird, kann nur diese Person das Magazin öffnen. Wenn jemand anderes es versucht, wird sich das Magazin nicht öffnen. Und wenn es magisch versucht wird, wird sich das Magazin selbst in Asche auflösen. Was in dem einen Magazin geschrieben wird, erscheint automatisch in dem anderen. Ein zusätzlicher Pluspunkt ist, dass nur die Eigentümer der Magazine es lesen können. Wenn jemand anderes ihnen über die Schulter schaut, um zu lesen was da steht, wird er nur eine leere Seite vorfinden. Wenn das Magazin geschlossen ist und die Partner schreiben etwas in ihres, wird der Keltische Knoten glühen, damit der Eigentümer weiß, dass eine neue Nachricht für ihn da ist. Das Glühen hört auf, wenn das Magazin geöffnet wurde."

"Wenn ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann, Sir, wäre es schneller mich durch das Magazin zu erreichen als durch irgendeine Art Post. Ich habe für Molly und Arthur und ein paar anderen auch eines mitgebracht, so bleiben wir in Kontakt." Hermine ließ ihre Frage unausgesprochen.

"Kann ich mir eines ansehen, Miss Granger?" Severus nahm eines der in Plastik gehüllten Magazine und sah es sich genau an. „Um das Paar zu kreieren, waren Zaubersprüche notwendig, um die Magazine mit einander zu verbinden, Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche, um die Schrift unsichtbar zu halten, Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche für die Selbstzerstörung, und Arithmantik, Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche, um das Magazin an den Eigentümer zu binden. Eine sehr interessante Arbeit in der Verbindung von Magie. Ich möchte sehen, wie es funktioniert." Er sah Hermine merkwürdig an. „Sollen wir, Miss Granger?"

Hermine hielt ihr Lächeln zurück und nahm eines der Magazine aus der Plastikhülle. Severus machte es ihr nach.

"Man platziert seinen Daumen auf den Keltischen Knoten, um die Bindung zu aktivieren?", fragte er.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete sie. Beide platzierten ihren Daumen auf den Knoten. Hermine fühlte ein Prickeln. Sie öffneten die Magazine gleichzeitig.

Severus ließ seine langen Finger über das Papier gleiten. Es war feines, erstklassiges Schreibpapier, aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches daran, wie es sich anfühlte. „Bitte, fangen Sie an und schreiben Sie etwas, Miss Granger." Severus schloss sein Magazin.

Hermine nahm einen Füller aus ihrer Büchertasche und begann zu schreiben. Als sie das tat, begann der Keltische Knoten auf Snapes Magazin zu glühen. Er öffnete sein Magazin und schaute zu, wie Hermines ordentliche Handschrift auf dem Papier erschien.

_Die fünf Studenten, die dieses Paar-Magazin herstellten, erhielten die höchsten Noten für ein Projekt letztes Jahr. Sie verkauften den Vorgang an einen magischen Buchverleger für genügend Geld, um damit ihre Collegekosten bezahlen zu können bis sie graduieren werden, zuzüglich einem finanziellen Polster._

Hermine lächelte und gab ihren Füller an Snape und schloss ihr Magazin. Der Keltische Knoten auf ihrem Magazin glühte und sie öffnete es. Die markante eckige Schrift des Professors erschien direkt unter ihrem Text.

_Wie es scheint, haben sie ein hohes marktfähiges Produkt entwickelt, Miss Granger. Sie haben jeden Knut, den sie dafür erhalten, verdient._

"Zugang zu neuer magischer Technologie, Miss Granger, ein weiterer Vorteil Ihrer Immatrikulation am Avalon College. Danke für dieses Geschenk." Severus nahm das Magazin hoch und begutachtete es weiter. „Ich muss dem Drang widerstehen, es zu analysieren, um herauszufinden, wie genau sie es gemacht haben."

Hermine lachte. "Ich kann Ihnen welche geben, mit denen Sie experimentieren können, Professor. Sie haben noch welche zweiter Wahl, die sie verkaufen, auf denen die Einbände verfärbt sind."

"Sie werden mir melden, wenn es Probleme mit Draco gibt?", fragte dagegen Severus.

"Das werde ich. Ich werde Ihnen eine kurze Zusammenfassung, über das, was ich über die Schlangen in Erfahrung bringen konnte, über das Magazin geben und werde Ihnen den kompletten Bericht per Post zu senden."

"Das könnte sehr hilfreich sein. Danke noch einmal für Ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger." Severus steckte die Papiere und die Pflanzenbilder zurück in die Mappe. „Ich habe noch eine Verabredung heute Abend und muss jetzt gehen, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen will."

"Gern geschehen, Professor Snape. Ich werde hier noch zu Abend essen und dann nach Chicago zurückkehren. Ich komme am 21. August wieder zurück. Hoffentlich werde ich bis dahin die Information haben, die Sie benötigen."

"Das oder Hauspunkte, Miss Granger", sprach er affektiert.

"Ich werde Ginny warnen, Sir."

Hermine gab Professor Snape ein warmes Lächeln als er sich zur Treppe begab.

"Passen Sie auf sich auf, Sir."

"Immer, Miss Granger."

Das letzte was sie bemerkte, war seine Hand, die am Geländer hinauf glitt, seine lange Hand mit schmalen, eleganten Fingern. Ihre Augen wurden groß und aus ihrem Mund kam eine kleines „O" in Überraschung. Hermine erkannte, dass die Hände ihres Liebhabers aus ihrer Fantasie tatsächlich zu den Handgelenken von Professor Snape gehörten.

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_

_By the way, the only snakes in New Zealand are magical._

_Übrigens, die einzigen Schlagen in Neuseeland sind magisch._

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_

_Trifolium repens bedeutet Weiß-Klee, Kriech-Klee_

_magicus bedeutet zauber-, zauberisch_

_septemgeminus bedeutet siebenarmig_

_Im nächsten Kapitel, das es am 29. Dezember geben wird, dreht sich wieder alles um Severus und sein Universum._

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Was für eine bedeutende Erkenntnis für Hermine. Und wer von euch würde mir helfen, diese Paar-Magazine zu entwickeln. Die Idee finde ich so klasse._

_Freue mich über Reviews als kleine, motivierende Weihnachtsgeschenke. _

_Happy Christmas!_


	25. Kapitel 25

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Heute wieder ganz besondere Grüße an meine Beta Mawi und ein riesengroßes Dankeschön für ihre Arbeit, ihre Ideen und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Ohne dich wäre die Übersetzung wohl häufig ziemlich konfus und lahm. Mach weiter so!_

_And a special thanks as well goes to hypnobarb for her Christmas present to me: Chapter 61! I've enjoyed it very much. It was great!_

_Allen meinen Lesern wünsche ich einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007 und natürlich viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels! (Ich hoffe, die replies über die Replyfunktion haben euch erreicht?!)_

_----------------------------------_

_**25. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 2. August 1998**

Severus apparierte auf die Außenanlagen von Malfoy Manor. Bewusst hatte er sich dafür entschieden, sich weiter oben auf dem Weg zu rematerialisieren, um einen langen und geruhsamen Spaziergang zum Haus unternehmen zu können. Er musste nachdenken, die Ereignisse des Tages in seinem Kopf Revue passieren lassen.

Alles in allem war der Tag besser verlaufen, als Severus erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich nicht darauf gefreut, den besten Teil des Tages in Gesellschaft von Hermine Granger zu verbringen. Aber er hatte eine Gelegenheit gebraucht, um mit ihr zu sprechen und herauszufinden, wie die Dinge mit Draco liefen. Da sich das Labor im Keller nicht von selbst herrichten würde, schien die Gelegenheit günstig, mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.

Granger zu erlauben, ihm zu assistieren, war eine logische Entscheidung gewesen. Sie war, was Zaubertränke anging, kompetent und sehr gut organisiert. Wenn sie ihren Mund halten konnte, Anweisungen folgte und es unterließ, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, konnte sie ihm ein gutes Stück Arbeit abnehmen. Severus war sich sicher, nach ihren Erfahrungen von sieben Jahren Einschüchterung von einem Meister dieses Faches, konnte er Kontrolle über die Situation behalten. Außerdem würde er sich eher verfluchen lassen, als Hilfe von Potter oder Weasley anzunehmen, die als einzige Arbeitssklaven noch zur Verfügung standen.

Er musste Minerva dafür danken, eine Reihe von Aufbewahrungskisten aus Holz, alten Brettern und Kleinkram in praktische Labormöbel verwandelt zu haben. Er hätte die Arbeit auch machen können. Aber Minerva konnte es in weniger Zeit, mit weniger Energie und einem besseren Gefühl für Details. Im Gegenzug versprach Severus ihr, dass sie sich seine Zigarren, Old Ogdens Bronze Reserve und die Rollenspiele nächstes Wochenende gönnen würden. Er freute sich darauf. Minerva war ausgelassen, wenn sie ein paar Gläser hinter die Binde gekippt hatte.

Der Tag hatte für ihn früher begonnen als für Granger. Sie hatte erklärt, sie versuche nah an ihrer Chicagozeit zu bleiben, um den Zeitunterschied minimal korrigieren zu müssen, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Das hatte Severus Zeit gegeben, mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Er hatte Dobby dabei eingespannt, Ausrüstung und Zubehör aus seinem privaten Vorrat zu transportieren und andere Gegenstände einzusammeln, die dem Orden gehörten und in Hogwarts versteckt worden waren. Er war erleichtert, diese bestimmten Gegenstände aus den Räumlichkeiten entfernt zu haben. Denn er wollte sie nicht entdeckt wissen, bei irgendeiner Untersuchung durch das Direktorium.

Granger hatte ihn mehrmals am Tag überrascht. Der erste Anlass war, als Severus die Veränderung in ihrer Erscheinung bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich schon immer anders gekleidet als die meisten ihrer Gleichaltrigen. Das letzte Mal als er Ginny Weasley gesehen hatte, hatte sie Muggeljeans sowie ein hautenges T-Shirt getragen, und 7,5 cm ihrer Haut hatten sich dazwischen gezeigt, wann immer sie sich gebückt hatte. Er war erschüttert, dass Arthur und Molly sie so rumlaufen ließen.

Granger war viel sittsamer, konnte aber auch sehr salopp sein. Er vermutete, dass sie solche Dinge oft vergaß während sie lernte oder ihr Outfit einfach in letzter Minute zusammenwarf. Vielleicht hatte das Aussehen bei ihr schon immer eine niedrige Priorität gehabt, genauso wie für ihn selbst.

Severus Präzision in seiner Arbeit, sogar als Schüler, war sehr wichtig. Er hatte sein persönliches Aussehen schleifen lassen für jede Sekunde, die er bekommen konnte für Dinge, die er als wichtiger ansah.

Als er mit dem Unterrichten begonnen hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass er einen Versuch unternehmen musste, professioneller und älter auszusehen. Seine Entscheidung war, qualitative Kleidung im selben Grundstil und derselben Farbe zu kaufen. Das weiße hohe Kragenhemd mit langen Ärmeln, Hosen mit Knöpfen an den Knöcheln und ein schwarzer Gehrock mit einem ebenfalls hohen Kragen und langen Ärmeln wurden seine Uniform, die das Dunkle Mal und die Narben, die bis zu seinem Hals hochgingen, verdeckte. Der schwarze Stoff war magisch behandelt worden, um Zaubertränkeflecken und Knitterfalten abhalten zu können.

Seine gesamte Erscheinung, in Verbindung mit seinem schwarzen Haar, seinen dunklen Augen und seiner blassen Haut, war einschüchternd. Da er seine Lehrzeit mit zweiundzwanzig Jahren begonnen hatte, war er kaum älter gewesen als einige seiner neunzehnjährigen Schüler des Siebten Jahrgangs. Der Einschüchterungsfaktor, in Verbindung mit seiner natürlichen, sarkastischen Persönlichkeit, half seinem Geschick, den Klassenraum zu kontrollieren.

Es amüsierte Severus daran zu denken, dass Muggel sein Aussehen als _Gruftie_ bezeichneten, als ob sie ihn erfunden hätten. Er trug den Gruftie-Look schon zehn Jahre bevor die Muggel begannen, ihn zu kopieren.

Ein wichtiger Nebeneffekt seiner Garderobe war, dass er nie entscheiden musste, was er zum Arbeiten tragen sollte. Er besaß zehn Garnituren an Garderobe, plus seine Alltagsumhänge und zwei Garnituren festlicher Umhänge. Wenn etwas beschädigt wurde oder abgetragen war, hatten die Hauselfen die Anweisungen, eine Ergänzung von seinem Schneider zu bestellen. Das System funktionierte und benötigte wenig Aufwand von seiner Seite.

Nachdem er Granger sieben Jahre in ihrer Schuluniform und ihren Schülerroben gesehen hatte, war es eine Abwechslung sie in ihrem Collegestudentenoutfit zu sehen. Sie hatte eine Jeans getragen mit einer passenden Weste und einem hellblauen Top mit ellbogenlangen Ärmeln. Als er sah, dass sie ihr Haar in einem Dutt trug, brachte es alte Erinnerungen an seine Ausbildungskollegin Amanda Stuart. Sie hatte noch zwei Jahre Ausbildung vor sich als Severus seine begann.

Amanda war einundzwanzig als Severus achtzehn war. Da sie die Liebe zu Zaubertränken und Forschung teilten, wurden sie trotz seiner Jugend Freunde. Beide genossen es, neue Zaubertränke zu kreieren oder Varianten von älteren zu verbessern. Da sie bereit waren, Vorteil aus einem wachsenden Markt zu ziehen, bezahlten beide ein Jahr ihrer Ausbildungskosten in dem sie den Verhütungstrank herstellten und an die ortsansässige Apotheke verkauften. Die Belieferung eines bestimmten Barkeepers mit der besten Qualität eines magischen Absinths, gemacht aus einem sehr alten und illegalen Rezept, zahlte ein weiteres Jahr.

Arsenius Jigger war vielleicht ein anspruchsvoller Zaubertränkemeister, aber er hielt seine Augen gegenüber seinen Auszubildenden verschlossen, die das Gesetz in Wegen umfuhren, die er als relativ harmlos ansah.

Nach dem Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung heiratete Amanda Everett McKinnon. Severus nahm an der Hochzeit teil, versteckte das Dunkle Mal an seinem Handgelenk unter seinen langen Ärmeln. Er hatte mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden gefeiert, und sogar mit der glücklichen Braut getanzt. Severus verheimlichte seine Ablehnung bezüglich Amandas Wahl eines Ehemannes. Everett war ein Auror, stammte aus einer Familie von Auroren. Über die Hälfte der erwachsenen McKinnons arbeitete für die Magische Rechtsdurchsetzung.

1979 bestand Severus Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord aus der Herstellung von Zaubertränken nach dessen Anweisung. Die strenge Unterweisung, die in der Ausbildung abverlangt wurde, erlaubte Severus nicht die Freiheit, einen kurzen Moment zu verschwinden, um am Todesserterror teilzunehmen. Stattdessen bereitete er eine Vielzahl an Zaubertränken unter Voldemorts Befehl vor, sich erstreckend von erholsamen Hallozunigenen bis hin zu tödlichen Giften. Er erforschte die Dunklen Künste unter der Tutorenschaft von älteren Todessern. Es war ihm gestattet worden, zu verbotenen Wälzern von Voldemorts eigener Bibliothek Zugriff zu haben für die Suche nach Zaubertränken zum Foltern und Töten.

Severus hatte beschlossen, niemals zu fragen, für was die Zaubertränke benutzt wurden.

In den dunklen Tagen von 1980 entschied Voldemort, ein Exempel an den McKinnons zu statuieren. In der Nacht, in der er im Zirkel Stand, der den Dunklen Lord umgab, wuchs Severus Sorge, als er realisierte, was kommen würde. Die Todesser wurden in Gruppen aufgeteilt, um die Überfälle in den Häusern in ganz Großbritannien durchführen zu können. Die Absicht war, die gesamte McKinnon Familie in einer Nacht auszulöschen. Die Überfälle waren gedacht als Lektion und Drohung an die anderen Auroren, als auch für die zur Schaustellung der Macht von Lord Voldemort im Angesicht des Ministeriums.

Severus war nicht länger freigestellt von Aktionen in vorderster Reihe. Voldemort brauchte jeden Todesser, damit sein Plan funktionierte. Persönlich beordert vom Dunklen Lord teilzunehmen, sah Severus in Horror hinter seiner Silbermaske, wie Rodolphus Lestrange Amanda vor den Augen ihres Ehemannes schlug und vergewaltigte, während Bellatrix Everett quälte. Crucios folgten zusammen mit anderen Flüchen als die Todesser zusahen und lachten. Amanda war im vierten Monat schwanger als Bellatrix und Rodolphus den Todesfluch auf sie und Everett warfen.

Severus flüsterte zwei leise Gebete in dieser Nacht. Das erste sollte Amandas Leiden beenden. Das zweite war, dass sie niemals realisierte, dass er einer hinter den Todessermasken war.

Voldemort wählte diesen Überfall sorgfältig. Es war ein Test von Severus Bindung, in dem er an der Ermordung seiner Freundin und ihres Ehemannes teilnahm.

Zu der Zeit war Severus schon komplett desillusioniert von Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Beeinflusst durch Lucius Malfoy, hatte er sich während seines siebten Schuljahres mit dem Vorsatz angeschlossen, Reinheit und Kultur der Reinblüter zu bewahren, und als Ausdruck seines intensiven Verlangens, die verbotenen, magischen Künste zu studieren.

Severus fand die Realität vom Dienen von Voldemort sehr unterschiedlich zu seinen Erwartungen. Anstelle einer Organisation zur Durchführung von politischen Aktionen durch Akte des Terrors, hatten sich die Todesser in einen Haufen von kriminellen Psychopathen und Sadisten verwandelt, die brutale sexuelle Fantasien ausleben wollten. Die Tiefen, zu welchen Voldemort willig war, sich herabzulassen, um Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, waren grenzenlos und krankhaft. Der Dunkle Lord würde jedes Werkzeug, jede Perversion, jeglichen dunklen Zauberspruch oder dunklen Zaubertrank verwenden, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Severus wusste, wenn Rudolphus nicht bei dem Überfall anwesend gewesen wäre, dann wäre er von Bellatrix ausgewählt worden, die Vergewaltigung zu vollziehen. Sie erfreute sich am Pervertieren der jüngsten und neuesten Todesser. Severus war an einem kritischen Punkt, als er bei der Ermordung seiner Freundin beteiligt war. Er konnte entweder jegliches Gewissen und jegliche Menschlichkeit beiseite schieben, um zu dem zu werden, was die anderen Todesser waren, oder er konnte versuchen, aus diesem abscheulichen Albtraum, in dem er sich selbst gefangen hatte, herauszukommen. Severus entschied sich für letzteres und ging zu Dumbledore.

Ganz schön verrückt, dass fast zwanzig Jahre später eine seiner Schülerinnen ihn an Amanda erinnern würde, und das nur, weil die Schülerin ihr Haar verändert hatte. Nicht das Severus jemals Granger mit Amanda verwechseln würde. Sie sahen sich nicht ähnlich und ihre Persönlichkeiten waren grundverschieden. Abgesehen davon behielt Severus die Erinnerung an Amanda frisch in seinem Gedächtnis als Teil seiner Buße. Wann immer er begann, sich über die Beschränkungen in seinem Leben, die Beschädigung seines Körpers oder seine Einsamkeit zu ärgern, würde die Erinnerung in ein Denkarium zurück gehen und Severus würde sich in die Erinnerung von 1980 versetzen.

Kein Mönch mit seinen geknoteten Kordeln könnte sich selbst schmerzvoller geißeln als Severus es selbst emotional tat, in dem er diese Erinnerung wieder erlebte.

Als er seine Erinnerung aus der schmerzvollen Vergangenheit wegholte, überlegte Severus, dass Granger ein wahrer Gewinn werden könnte. Sie hatte sich heute bewährt als sie die Mittel fand, um das Blatt zu identifizieren. Er hatte schon mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, Seite für Seite an botanischen Aufsätzen durchzugehen, um etwas Passendes zu finden. In zwei Stunden hatte Granger die Antwort gefunden, für die er Wochen hätte brauchen können.

Sie war versessen zu helfen, in jeglicher Weise, die ihr möglich war. Sie folgte Anweisungen, murrte nicht, wenn er ihr niedrige Arbeit gab, die auch von Hauselfen beendete hätte werden können, und zeigte trotzdem Initiative ohne die Grenzen zu überschreiten, die zwischen einer Auszubildenden und einem Meister gehörten.

Severus hielt in seinem Gedankengang inne. In einem Moment der Einsicht verstand er die Dynamik. Er verstand, warum es sich so richtig angefühlt hat, sie hier zu haben, diese Aufgaben zu erledigen, eine saloppe Unterhaltung zu führen und sie abzufragen, während sie arbeiteten. Sie verhielt sich genauso wie es eine Auszubildende tun sollte. Sie war respektvoll, wachsam, akzeptierte seine Anweisungen und beteiligte sich am Geben und Nehmen von Arbeit und Unterhaltung in der Weise, wie er es von einer Auszubildenden erwarten würde. Sie hatte sich in die Rolle eingefügt, als wenn sie dafür geboren worden wäre und in dem sie das tat, hatte er sich in seine Rolle als Meister eingefügt. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an wie seine eigene Haut. Deswegen hatte er sich auch merkwürdig wohl gefühlt, als er das Magazin angenommen hatte. Etwas, dass er normalerweise nicht getan hätte.

'Ich sollte wirklich verflucht sein', dachte Severus erstaunt.

Mit neununddreißig war er seit achtzehn Jahren ein Meister für Zaubertränke. Unter normalen Umständen würde ein Zaubertränkemeister mit zehn Jahren Erfahrung seinen ersten Lehrling übernehmen. Mit seinem Niveau an Erfahrung hätte er mehr als drei Lehrlinge in den letzten acht Jahren haben können. Wenigstens zwei von ihnen hätten mittlerweile ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen.

Natürlich hätte er als männlicher Single niemals eine allein stehende Frau als Auszubildende akzeptiert. Das würde nur nach Ärger und Skandalen rufen. Und seine Umstände waren alles andere als normal, was ausschloss, irgendeinen Lehrling zu nehmen. Ein Meister und ein Lehrling lebten praktisch auf engstem Raum. Severus hätte seine Rolle als Todesser oder als Ordensmitglied vor seinem Auszubildenden nicht verheimlichen können. Sein unerklärliches Verschwinden in der letzten Minute zusammen mit seiner Rückkehr von Treffen mit Voldemort, geschlagen, blutend und zitternd vom Crucio, könnte nicht geheim gehalten werden vor jemanden, der so eng mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Wie auch immer, das war ein einzigartiger Sachverhalt.

Granger erhielt offiziell ihre Ausbildung am Avalon College. Sie ist ein Mitglied des Ordens, das von seiner Rolle als Doppelspion wusste. Darauf erpicht, dem Orden zu dienen und dem intensiven Verlangen, alles im Universum zu lernen, vor allem über Zaubertränke, konnte Granger Severus das Beste von beiden Welten bieten. In der Zeit, wenn sie nach Hause zu den Weasleys kam, konnte Severus ihre Dienste nutzen, als wenn sie seine Auszubildende wäre. Im Gegenzug für die Ergänzung ihrer Collegeausbildung mit Erfahrungen aus dem wirklichen Leben, konnte er ihr die niedrigen Arbeiten geben, die ermüdenden Arten der Forschung (welche sie womöglich mit ihrem Computer meistern konnte) und ihm Stunden der Arbeit ersparen.

Er konnte sie ebenso alltägliche Zaubertränke für die Hogwarts Krankenstation brauen lassen. Das allein konnte ihm Wochen der Arbeit jeden Sommer und in den Winterferien ersparen. Sie konnte dies im Labor im Hauptquartier tun und würde ihm sogar reichlich danken für diese Möglichkeit. Mit ein wenig Glück konnte dies die nächsten sechs Jahre so gehen. Und er müsste mit ihr nicht die ganze Zeit verbringen. Zugegeben, nicht ein einziges Mal heute war sie ihm auf die Nerven gegangen, aber über die Zeit würde dies zwangsläufig passieren. Wenn er von ihr genug haben sollte, konnte er sie einfach zurück nach Chicago verschiffen. Es gäbe keinen Vertrag, keine Verpflichtung von seiner Seite.

Er würde keinesfalls unfair sein und sicher gehen, dass sie Möglichkeiten bekam, ihre Fähigkeiten zu erweitern und von seinen Jahren der Erfahrung lernen würde. Vielleicht würde er auch Dinge von ihr lernen, durch ihre Ausbildung am College. Mit einer brillanten Studentin wie Granger, glaubte er, das von Angesicht zu Angesicht Lehren mögen zu können, ohne die Unterbrechung durch Hausrivalitäten und erbärmlich ausgesuchten Freunden. Das Verlangen, jemanden zu unterrichten, mit dem Potenzial sich in der Entwicklung von Zaubertränken auszuzeichnen, war einfach eine natürliche Entwicklung in seiner professionellen Karriere.

'Miss Granger', dachte Severus, 'ich habe einen Vorschlag für Sie.'

Severus erreichte die Tür von Malfoy Manor mit einem Grinsen, dass die Grinsekatze neidisch machen würde. Heute war tatsächlich ein sehr produktiver Tag gewesen. Jetzt musste er sich wieder auf die aktuellen, ernsten Dinge konzentrieren, welche ein exzellentes Abendessen, anspruchsvolle Unterhaltung und eine Okklumentikstunde danach beinhalteten.

Pudding brachte Severus in den Wärmeraum. Die Elfen hatten die notwendigen Kühlungszauber gesprochen, um die durch die großen Fenster hereinwehenden Lüftchen in einer angenehmen Temperatur zu halten. Narzissa war wie immer der Liebreiz in Person, gekleidet in einem cremefarbenen griechischen Gewand. Ihr Haar war mit goldenen Bändern hochgesteckt; Strähnen flossen locker im klassischen griechischen Stil herab. Sie erhob sich von dem Korbsofa, um Severus zu begrüßen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und beugte sich über sie, küsste ihre linke Hand.

"Lieber Severus, ich freue mich so sehr, dass du heute Abend bei uns sein kannst." Narzissa wies Severus an, auf dem weißen Korbstuhl neben dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Severus machte es sich bequem.

"Das Vergnügen ist immer ganz auf meiner Seite, Narzissa. Nirgendwo fühle ich mich mehr zu Hause als an eurem Tisch." Es war echte Wärme in seiner Stimme. „Wo sind Lucius und Draco?"

"Sie sollten bald hier sein. Sie machen einen Spaziergang zum See hinunter. Ich glaube, sie führen ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch."

"Du versuchst aber nicht gerade mir zu erzählen, dass Lucius endlich entschieden hat zu erklären, was es mit den Vögeln und Bienen auf sich hat", sprach Severus affektiert.

"Bei Merlin", Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf anmutig, die Strähnen wippten. „Lucius versicherte mir, dass sie diese Unterhaltung hatten als Draco zwölf war. Ich hoffe, sie haben eine Unterhaltung über Dracos Gebrauch der Kreditkarte, die wir ihm für Avalon gegeben haben."

"Ah. Der Bursche gibt den Verlockungen der großen Stadt nach?"

"Er hat eine Passion für elektronische Muggelgeräte entwickelt", erklärte Narzissa, „Was er alles benötigt im Namen seiner Forschung. Du würdest nicht glauben wie viele dieser Dinge, die er CDs und Videos nennt, er gekauft hat, für den Zweck der Forschung. Dazu hat er praktisch eine komplett neue Garderobe im Namen der Forschung gekauft. Er hat seine neuen Freunde ziemlich oft zum Abendessen eingeladen, um der Forschung willens. Jetzt möchte er sich einen Wagen für seine Forschung kaufen."

"Das alles nach drei Wochen in den Vereinigten Staaten und er hat noch vier Jahre vor sich. Ich erzähle mir ständig selbst, dass er dieses Pensum an Ausgaben unmöglich behalten kann. Mein geliebter Sohn wird uns noch in Sozialhilfeempfänger verwandeln, um der Forschung willens", lachte Narzissa.

Severus lächelte. "Es tut meinem Herzen gut zu hören, dass Draco entsprechend seinem Erbe als ein Malfoy lebt. Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass sein Vater in seiner Jugend ziemlich extravagant im Geld ausgeben war. Wenn ich überhaupt Gewicht an mir hatte mit achtzehn, dann war es wegen Lucius, der mich fütterte."

"Du hast den besten Stoffwechsel, Severus. Es ist sehr unfair, solch eine Sache an einen Mann zu geben, wenn wir Damen es eigentlich brauchen. Ich kämpfe ständig darum, nicht zuzunehmen und hier versuchen wir, dich voll zu stopfen, dummerweise, damit du es an dir behältst. Wenn wir gerade davon sprechen, ich glaube, Pudding hat ein paar Appetithappen hier für dich." Narzissa winkte dem Elfen herüber, der ein Tablett mit kunstvoll angeordnetem Käse, Wurst, Gemüse, Garnelen und Cracker sowie Severus bevorzugter Meerrettichsoße trug. Das Tablett wurde vor ihm abgestellt.

"Kann ich dich mit einem Long Island Ice Tea locken?", fragte Narzissa. „Er ist ziemlich angenehm bei dem warmen Wetter."

"Solange es nicht einer dieser zimperlichen Tees gewürzt mit Guave, Pfirsich oder einigen anderen absurden Dingen ist."

"Ich verspreche dir, es ist nichts dergleichen", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. „Letzten Monat moderierte Isadora Nott unseren Buch Diskussionsclub. Unser Spezialgast war ein Amerikanischer Autor aus New York, der ein paar der verlockendsten Geschichten schreibt. Sie machte uns mit dieser sehr vergnüglichen Erfrischung bekannt. Pudding, würdest du Long Island Ice Tea für Meister Snape und mich bringen? Du kannst uns auch gleich einen Krug und zusätzliche Gläser bringen. Lucius mag ihn nämlich auch."

Severus tat sich ein paar Appetithappen auf, vor allem von den Garnelen und der Soße. Als er den ersten Bissen probierte, war Pudding zurück mit einem Krug voll Long Island Ice Tea, einem Eiskübel und vier Gläsern. Severus sensible Nase vernahm eine eher unerwartete Duftmischung. Er schnüffelte erneut.

"Sanfte Narzissa, Schwester meines Herzens. Ich entdecke nicht einen Tropfen Tee in dieser Zusammenstellung", sagte Severus misstrauisch.

"Liebster Severus, Bruder meiner Seele, erlaube mir, dir einen Trunk ein zu gießen. Dann darfst du mich mit deiner Analyse der Zutaten erfreuen." Narzissa wählte ein Kristallglas aus und benutzte silberne Zangen, tat noch drei klare Eiswürfel aus dem geschliffenen kristallenen Eiskübel hinzu. Sie füllte das Glas bis zum Rand mit der Flüssigkeit aus dem Krug und gab es an Severus.

Severus nahm das Glas entgegen und hielt es an seine Nase, inhalierte tief. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem kalten Gebräu, rollte das Getränk über seine Zunge bevor er gestattete, dass es seinen Weg seine Kehle hinunter brannte. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, überlegte für einen Moment und bot seine Analyse dar.

"Ich erkenne Gin, Tequila, Rum und Vodka." Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich glaube, die vier alkoholischen Getränke sind im gleichen Verhältnis", sprach er nach einem weiteren Schluck. „Und ein Spritzer frische Zitrone." Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck. „Mit einem Schuss von einem muggelschen, kohlensäurehaltigem Cola Getränk, an welches ich mich aus meiner Jugend erinnere." Und ein weiterer Schluck folgte. "Ja, ich bleibe bei meiner Analyse."

Er hob das Glas an und betrachtete es. „Die Cola ist mehr für die Farbe als alles andere. Ich muss dir gratulieren, Narzissa. Dieses Getränk ist ein Triumph. Wenn ich das Glas ausgetrunken habe, werden meine Lippen taub sein, mein Gehirn benommen, mein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt und ich werde unmöglich apparieren können. Ich werde einen Antikaterzaubertrank am Morgen suchen müssen."

„Exzellent! Mein Plan ging auf", lachte Narzissa triumphierend.

Die zwei hörten, wie die Tür zum Wärmeraum sich öffnete und sahen Lucius hereinkommen, gefolgt von Draco. Severus erhob sich ein wenig torkelig als die Menge an Alkohol, die er in den letzten Minuten konsumiert hatte, direkt in sein Gehirn wanderte.

Lucius sah Severus, den Krug, das Glas, seine Frau an und lachte. Er ging zu Narzissa hinüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Liebes, du hast ein neues Opfer gefunden, oder?"

"Ah, aber er ging so willig in meine Falle, Wellchen."

Lucius, Severus und Draco schauten Narzissa an und sagten in bedeutender Übereinstimmung: „Wellchen?".

Die vier brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Narzissa, nach diesen Jahren hast du noch die Fähigkeit, mich zu überraschen", sagte Lucius, setzte sich neben seine Frau und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich für selbstverständlich hinnimmst", seufzte sie, sich an die Schulter ihres Ehemannes kuschelnd.

Draco ging zum Tisch und füllte zwei weitere Gläser, eines gab er an seinen Vater.

"Sei vorsichtig, Draco", empfahl Severus. "Da ist genügend Alkohol in dem Getränk, um eine Acromantula umzuhauen. Und du musst heute Nacht zurück zum College, morgen früh raus und fit sein."

"Erfreulicherweise ließ mein Zaubertränkeanweiser in Hogwarts seine fortgeschrittenen Klasse Ausnüchterungstränke und Antikaterzaubertränke vorbereiten während unserer letzen Woche bevor wir graduierten. Der scharfsinnige Mann meinte wohl, wir könnten sie brauchen", sprach Draco gedehnt.

"Kluger Mann, dieser Zaubertränkeanweiser", ergänzte Lucius, nahm sich selbst einen Teller und Appetithappen.

"Offenbar nicht so klug wie er sein möchte, da er deiner Frau erlaubte, ihn zu täuschen, ein halbes Glas von diesem köstlichen Gehirn tötendem Gebräu zu trinken", murmelte Severus, ziemlich angeheitert.

"Dann iss auf, Severus. Es kann nicht schaden, den Effekt zu mindern, in dem du Essen in deinen Magen bekommst."

----------------------

Es war beträchtlich später bevor sie zu der ernsten Unterhaltung kamen. Alle stimmten überein, dass die Okklumentikstunde nicht mehr stattfinden konnte, aufgrund des angeheiterten Zustands, in dem sie waren. Narzissa und Lucius entschuldigten sich, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, damit taktvoll Severus Zeit gebend, mit Draco allein sein zu können.

"Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Miss Granger, Draco?", fragte Severus.

"Überraschenderweise gut, Sir", erwiderte er. „Ohne diese zwei Idioten die ganze Zeit um sie herum, ist sie von der vernünftigen Sorte. Ich denke, sie hatte am Anfang ein wenig Probleme ohne ihre Freunde, aber ich habe sie überall vorgestellt und ihr geht es jetzt besser. Ich glaube, sie ist einfach nur schüchtern."

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Long Island Ice Tea. „Granger hat die Technologie im Griff. Ich hatte zuerst ein paar Probleme damit, aber sie hat mir sehr geholfen." Er lehnte sich vor und sagte leise. „Sir, ich glaube der Dunkle Lord denkt absolut falsch über sie. Sie macht es nicht mit Potter und Weasley. Sie hatte sich mit niemandem in Hogwarts verabredet und sie jagt nicht den Männern in Avalon hinterher. Sie ist ernst und ein wirklicher Bücherwurm. Einfach nur ein Bücherwurm mit einem schlechten Geschmack was Freunde angeht."

"Es ist ganz und gar möglich, dass du bezüglich Miss Granger recht hast. Aber du darfst auf keinen Fall in irgendeiner Weise andeuten, dass du mit der Beurteilung des Dunklen Lords über sie nicht übereinstimmst", riet Severus.

"Sir, jetzt wo er weiß, dass Hermine dort ist, wird er ihr wehtun oder von mir verlangen, sie zu verletzen?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Im Moment will er wissen, ob Potter und Weasley sie besuchen. Er glaubt, die zwei benutzen sie für Sex. Wenn sie sie nicht besuchen, wird er daraus schließen, dass ihr Einfluss auf sie nachgelassen hat. Sie wird für ihn von wenig Interesse sein."

Draco schaute erleichtert.

"Ich weiß, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene. Ich weiß, sie sollte eigentlich Abfall sein." Draco klang verwirrt. „Sie ist nur einfach nicht so. Ich weiß, es sind erst drei Wochen und das sollte für mich zu früh sein, irgendwelche Schlüsse über sie zu ziehen über meine sieben Jahre an Erfahrung mit ihr in Hogwarts hinaus."

"Sie ist klug und freundlich", Draco hielt inne. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sie versteht sich mit Anita Schuler sehr gut. Sie teilen sich ein Badezimmer, um Merlins Willen. Sie hätte mich bloßstellen, alle möglichen gemeinen Dinge über mich sagen können. Stattdessen lud sie mich ein, mit ihnen beiden Pizza essen zu gehen. Nach all den miesen Dingen, die ich zu ihr gesagt, über sie gesagt und ihr angetan habe…"

Er schaute Severus mit Bestürzung an. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie auf mich steht, oder?"

Es benötigte jedes Fünkchen an Selbstkontrolle, das Severus aufbringen konnte, um nicht laut loszulachen, vor allem bei seinem aktuellen Blutalkoholwert. Er konnte nur schließen, dass Draco solche Dinge sagte aufgrund seines eigenen Zustandes an Trunkenheit. Severus wählte seine Antwort mit Bedacht.

"Ich würde warten, bis ich zu einer solchen Schlussfolgerung komme. Wenn sie wirklich ein Interesse an dir hat, dann wird sie sich in einer Art und Weise benehmen, die es verdeutlicht. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Sie könnten nicht schauspielern, um ihr Leben zu retten."

"Ich hoffe, sie ist es nicht." Draco suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Wenn es so ist, kann der Dunkle Lord es in meinem Kopf finden und es in irgendeiner Weise ausnutzen."

"Draco, die beste Verteidigung dagegen ist, dich selbst davon abzuhalten, an ihr interessiert zu sein."

"Ich bin an Anita interessiert. Der Dunkle Lord würde sicher einen Vorteil darin sehen, wenn man bedenkt, wer ihr Vater ist."

"Dann vertiefe dieses Interesse, Draco. Versuche alles zu erfahren über das Geschäft und die Zukunftspläne ihres Vaters." Severus lehnte sich zurück. „Es ist spät geworden. Du brauchst diesen Ausnüchterungstrank und musst zurück nach Chicago. Wann wirst du wieder hier sein?"

"Zu Mutters Geburtstag. Dann werde ich für ein paar weitere Tage zurückkehren und den Computer Workshop abschließen. Ich werde eine Woche frei haben und dann wird das reguläre Semester beginnen."

"Dann werden wir uns wieder sehen, wenn du das nächste mal hier sein wirst und ein paar Mal während der Woche bevor dein Semester beginnt. Wir müssen Okklumentik trainieren ohne unter dem Einfluss von Gin, Vodka, Tequila und Rum zu stehen."

"Das werde ich Sir. Ich war womöglich absolut unvernünftig heute Abend, aber ich verstehe, wie wichtig das ist."

"Dann wird es für uns beide Zeit, zu unseren jeweiligen Wohnstätten zurückzukehren. Sollen wir gehen, uns von deinen Eltern verabschieden und uns dann fürs Gehen vorbereiten?"

"Severus?"

"Ja, Draco?"

"Wenn ich einen Onkel im Leben hätte, würde ich dich aussuchen."

"Du bist betrunken, Draco."

"Ich sage nichts, was ich dachte als ich noch nüchtern war. Ich hätte es nur sagen sollen, als ich nüchtern war."

"In diesem Fall, danke. Du bist für mich wie ein Neffe. Und wir müssen das hier beenden oder wir werden uns selbst in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich kann rührselige Betrunkene nicht ausstehen und wäre gezwungen, meinen neuen Neffen und mich selbst zu verleugnen. Lass uns deine Eltern finden."

"Darf ich dich Onkel Severus nennen?"

"Nein, das darfst du nicht."

Severus erhob sich, legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines ehrenamtlichen Neffen in Zuneigung, aber auch um sich selbst zu stützen. Die zwei Männer bewegten sich eher ungleichmäßig durch die Tür in den Garten.

tbc

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**_

_Acromantula: Riesenspinne, die der menschlichen Sprache mächtig ist. Sie lebt nur im Verbotenen Wald. Ihr Gift ist äußerst wertvoll (siehe Band sechs). Bekanntestes Exemplar ist Aragog._

_Das nächste Kapitel gibt es am 5. Januar. Es wird ein Hermine-Kapitel sein._

_Und, was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel?_


	26. Kapitel 26

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr 2007!_

_Hoffentlich funktionieren die Replies heute?!_

-----------------------------------------------------

_**26. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine, 20. August 1998**

Draco nahm sein Tablett, wählte einen Tisch am Fenster und setzte sich. Hermine tat es ihm nach. Beide schauten mit Entsetzen auf ziemlich trocken aussehende Schweinekoteletts, Kartoffelbrei und Bratensoße aus der Tüte sowie grüne Bohnen aus der Dose.

"Wenigstens können sie den vorgefertigten Salat und die Gelatine mit Früchtecocktail nicht ruinieren", sagte Hermine und schaute mit Bestürzung auf ihr Essen. „Obwohl, es mangelt nicht an Versuchen."

"Ich weiß, Erstsemestler müssen im Studentenwohnheim wohnen, aber ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, nächstes Jahr in ein Appartement zu ziehen", murmelte Draco. „Ich könnte mir einen der Hauselfen von Zuhause mitnehmen. Außer das Essen killt mich bis dahin und ich werde die Möglichkeit dazu gar nicht haben."

"Bis dahin werden wir uns sowieso in Nichts aufgelöst haben." Hermine schaute zu den anderen Studenten, die an der Sommerschule teilnahmen. „Anita sagte, die eigentlichen Serviceelfen wären im Sommerurlaub und ihre Arbeit wäre von Aushilfskräften übernommen worden. Vielleicht wird das Essen im Herbst viel besser sein. Wenn nicht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie die Studenten dieses Essen Jahr für Jahr ertragen sollen?"

"Gar nicht. Ich wette, sie werden den fortgeschrittenen Kurs klonen und uns alle durch Doppelgänger ersetzen, wie in _Die Frauen von Stepford_."

Hermine dachte bei sich, dass Draco ziemlich besessen wurde durch das Anschauen der Muggel Science Fiction Filmen.

"Wenigstens wird Anita heute Abend ein annehmbares Essen erhalten."

"Und sie hat uns nicht eingeladen", grummelte Draco.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr schon auf dem triff-die-Eltern-Level seid." Hermine schaute Draco amüsiert an.

Draco schaute Hermine an und errötete. Hermines Gabel hielt auf halbem Wege inne.

"Raus damit, Draco."

"Also, Anita und ich sind ein paar Mal mit einander ausgegangen. Das ist alles", sagte Draco.

"Etwas bedrückt dich aber. Ich weiß es."

"Sie sagte heute etwas zu mir…", Draco errötete erneut. „Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber sprechen, um Merlins Willen."

"Sieh mal, wenn ihr zwei in das nächste Level eurer Beziehung übergeht, ist alles, was ich verlange, dass ihr Stillezauber benutzt und nicht die Bücher von dem Regal über meinem Bett herunter stoßt. Ich bin im Nebenzimmer und es gibt Dinge, die ich wirklich nicht wissen muss. Wenn du das Badezimmer benutzt, verschließe bitte meine Tür, damit ich nicht unerwartet in dich hineinlaufe."

"Das ist es nicht. Also, irgendwie doch." Draco versuchte sich herauszuwinden. "Heute morgen in der Vorlesung, als wir an Schaubildern und Tabellen übten, zeigte mir Anita, wie man das Schaubild in ein Kreisdiagramm umwandelt." Draco lehnte sich vor, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Sie fragte mich, ob ich einen Schlappen Schwanz, einen _floppy dick_ hätte."

Hermine hielt sich selbst davon ab, ihren Salat über Draco zu spucken, als sie sich bemühte, ihre Fassung zu bewahren.

Sie wollte Dracos Gefühle wirklich nicht verletzen. Hermine griff in ihren Rucksack, holte eine kleine Hülle hervor, öffnete sie und nahm eine Computerdiskette heraus. Sie hielt sie Draco hin und tat ihr aller bestes, ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren.

"Sie fragte dich, ob du eine von diesen Datenspeicherdisketten hast. Sie werden Disketten genannt, aber auch als Magnetdiskette, _floppy disk_, bezeichnet."

Dracos rotes Gesicht wurde bleich. Er griff über den Tisch und nahm die Diskette. „Sie fragte, ob ich eine Diskette hätte?" Er lehnte sich mit einem Gesicht voller Erleichterung zurück. „Ich habe das komplett missverstanden. Ich dache, sie bestreitet meine Männlichkeit oder würde fragen, ob ich eine Schwuchtel wäre."

"Ich denke nicht, dass deine sexuelle Orientierung jemals in Frage stand, Draco."

Dracos Schultern begannen zu zittern. Er hielt seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und lachte.

Hermine, die sah, wie Draco nachgab, begann ebenfalls leise zu glucksen. Wenige Augenblicke später krümmte sich Draco nach vorne, so laut lachend, dass Köpfe sich in seine Richtung drehten, während die anderen Studenten versuchten herauszufinden, was so komisch war. Hermine lachte und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Du, du … kannst auf keinen (Husten), kannst das auf keinen Fall jemanden erzählen." Draco konnte die Worte vor Lachen kaum aussprechen.

"Zauberstab Ehrenwort, Draco", würgte Hermine hervor während sie ihr Gesicht an einer Papierserviette trocknete.

"Anita wundert sich bestimmt, warum ich so gestottert habe wie ein Narr für den Rest der Vorlesung. Ich konnte es absolut nicht glauben, dass sie mich so etwas gefragt hat." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte, sie sei richtig dreist. Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber gebrütet, sprich, ich bin ein verdammter Idiot."

"Nein, bist du nicht. Du kennst nur noch nicht die Sprache, vor allem den Dialekt. Wir leben in einer Welt, die halb magisch und halb muggelartig ist, in einem fremden Land und es gibt viel Neues, dass wir noch lernen müssen." Hermine schaute auf ihr Abendessen und runzelte die Stirn. „Weißt du, dass hier ist wirklich abartig. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Spaziergang machen und irgendwo eine angemessene Mahlzeit finden und diesmal bezahle ich."

„Granger, das ist das beste Angebot, das ich den ganzen Tag erhalten habe. Lassen wir diesen Mist stehen."

Die zwei standen auf und stellten ihre Tabletts auf das Transportband in die Küche. Kurz darauf gingen Draco und Hermine die Straße hinunter. Um halb sieben abends war der Verkehr geringer, aber es waren viele Fußgänger unterwegs. Hermine genoss die kühle Brise vom Michigan See. Chicago war im Sommer wärmer als London.

"Hast du Pläne für das kommende Wochenende?", fragte sie Draco.

"Ich reise nach Hause. Am Samstag hat meine Mutter Geburtstag und die ganze Familie wird sich zusammenfinden." Draco schaute zu Hermine. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht neutral und er realisierte plötzlich die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Draco griff vor und berührte Hermines Arm und hielt sie an. Sie schaute weiter geradeaus.

"Hermine, es tut mir leid. Das war gedankenlos von mir."

Hermine war für einen Augenblick ganz ruhig. Sie schaute auf ihre Schuhe und zurück zu Draco. „Das Leben geht weiter und Mütter haben Geburtstag. Ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, Menschen über so etwas reden zu hören. Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder denkt, vorsichtig sein zu müssen, mit dem, was man in meiner Gegenwart sagt. Bitte, du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen."

Draco nickte und die beiden gingen weiter. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, aber wo bleibst du, wenn du in England bist? Nein, warte", sagte Draco nachdrücklich. „Sag es mir nicht. Es ist besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß."

"Es ist kein Geheimnis, Draco. Ich bleibe bei den Weasleys.", sagte Hermine. „Molly und Arthur Weasley waren so gut zu mir seit meine Mum und mein Dad starben. Sie halfen mir, das Haus zu räumen, damit es verkauft werden konnte; regelten die Umsetzung des Testaments und so weiter. Zudem war ich ein Einzelkind und habe jetzt all die großen Brüder, die ein Mädchen je brauchen könnte."

Draco entdeckte ein chinesisches Restaurant weiter oben an der Straße. „Sollen wir Chinesisch essen? Wenigstens wissen die, wie frisches Gemüse aussehen muss."

"Gute Idee", sagte Hermine. Die zwei erhöhten ihr Tempo, jetzt da sie ein Ziel vor Augen hatten. Sie erreichten das Restaurant und Draco öffnete die Tür für Hermine. Nach kurzer Zeit saßen sie an einem Tisch mit Tee und Tellern voll Essen vom Buffet vor sich.

Draco nahm einen Bissen von dem Hühnchen mit Broccoli und schaute mit einem absolut zufriedenen Gesicht auf. „Ist es nicht wunderbar, Gemüse zu essen, das nicht bereits seit sechs Monaten tot ist?"

Hermine schaute auf ihren Teller und spießte eine kurz angebratene Möhre sowie ein Stück einer Garnele auf. „Sie verstehen das Konzept von knusprig und es gibt kein Gemüse, das verkocht wurde."

Die zwei kauten zufrieden.

Hermine wog vorsichtig ab, ob das Thema, welches sie ansprechen wollte, sicher war, um darüber mit Draco zu sprechen. Von dem was Professor Snape ihr erzählt hatte, war Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser, aber einer, der seinen Sohn davor bewahren wollte, dieselbe Richtung einzuschlagen. Hermine konnte für sich nicht entscheiden, ob Lucius damit ein unwilliger Todesser war oder absolut Voldemort ergeben, aber seinen Sohn in Sicherheit wissen wollte.

"Draco?"

Er sah von seinem Abendessen auf und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

"Wie lebt es sich in der oberen Gesellschaft der Reinblüter? In Gryffindor gab es nicht wirklich jemanden, der in diese Kategorie fiel und in Hogwarts wäre es mir nicht im Traum eingefallen, danach zu fragen. Ich weiß, wie das Leben für eine Familie wie den Weasleys ist und der Familien aus der Mittelklasse, wie Lavender Browns, aber wie lebt das reiche und berühmte Volk? Ich weiß, ich schwafel und ich hoffe, es macht dich nicht wütend, dass ich gefragt habe und wenn es so ist, entschuldige ich mich dafür und du musst auch nicht drauf antworten…"

"Beruhige dich, Hermine. Atme einmal tief durch." Draco schaute zu Hermine und überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob ihre Frage unangebracht war und wie es ihm dabei ging, das gefragt zu werden. Einige Monate zuvor wäre er beleidigt gewesen und hätte sie in einer Weise nieder gemacht, die sie nie wieder vergessen hätte. Zwei Monate nach Hogwarts realisierte er, dass Hermine nur unersättlich neugierig war über all die magischen Dinge.

Als eine Muggelgeborene würde sie nie die Möglichkeit haben, in einem sozialen Rahmen mit einer Reinblüter Familie der höchsten Klasse zu interagieren. Sie würde nie als gut genug angesehen werden, egal wie klug, ausgezeichnet oder mächtig sie als Hexe wäre. Sie war eine Einwanderin in der ersten Generation in der Zaubererwelt. Einwanderer verkehrten nicht mit königlichen Familien und die Malfoys waren dem Stand sehr nahe in der Zauberwelt. Irgendwie bedrückte Draco diese Erkenntnis. Er konnte freundlich zu Hermine sein, aber sie würde in seinem Zuhause nie willkommen sein.

"Ich bin nicht beleidigt", grübelte Draco. "In Hogwarts wäre das anders gewesen. Aber als wir in Hogwarts gewesen sind, hätten wir nie zusammen zu Abend gegessen, vor allem das du dafür bezahlt hättest. Wir hätten nie zusammen gelernt oder Star Wars oder Stirb Langsam mit einander gesehen oder Celine Dion oder Nine Inch Nails zusammen gehört. Es ist hier ganz anders als ich erwartet habe. Ich denke, hier gibt es Möglichkeiten, die ich mir nie hätte träumen lassen. Weißt du, Granger, so übel bist du gar nicht."

Hermine schenkte Draco ein Lächeln, das ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass ein einmonatiges Zusammensein mit Draco ihr einen neuen Freund geben würde. Wenn Professor Snape ihr nicht gesagt hätte, dass Draco kein Todesser war und auch nicht die Absicht hätte, einer zu werden, hätte Hermine niemals am ersten Abend an seine Tür geklopft. Weg von Hogwarts, hatten sie die Gelegenheit, mit einander zu interagieren, ohne dass die anderen Slytherins zusahen. Weg von Hogwarts, konnten sie eine Art Freundschaft schließen.

"Du bist auch nicht so, wie ich erwartet hatte, Draco." Hermine bewegte sich und schob ihren noch halb vollen Teller beiseite. „Wir kommen bisher ganz gut mit einander aus, seit wir aus Hogwarts weg sind. Ich weiß, dass die vier Häuser eine der größten Traditionen von Hogwarts sind, aber ich wundere mich, ob es nicht die Spaltung in der britischen Zauberergesellschaft unterstützt?"

"Du weißt schon, dass wir noch bis morgen hier sitzen würden, wenn wir versuchen heute Nacht alle Probleme des magischen Großbritanniens zu lösen, und würden nicht mal zu einer einzigen Lösung kommen", neckte er. „Was würdest du gern wissen?"

"Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen, bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?"

"Ich wurde privat unterrichtet. Professor Vektor übernahm die Stelle als Arithmanik Professor in Hogwarts nachdem Professor Beatrice Angulo in den Ruhestand ging. Madam Angulo ist die Kusine zweiten Grades meines Großvaters und nachdem sie in den Ruhestand gegangen war, engagierte meine Mutter sie, um mich zu unterrichten. Sie lebte mit auf dem Manor und ist immer noch wie eine Großmutter für mich. Als ich dann nach Hogwarts ging, hat sie mit dem Unterrichten gänzlich aufgehört und lebt nun in einem Cottage auf den Ländereien. Ich sehe sie, wann immer ich Zuhause bin. Es ist allgemeiner Brauch in Familien, eine Witwe oder ein unverheiratetes Familienmitglied zu engagieren, um die Kinder des Hauses zu lehren. Es ist ein Weg, sich um unsere Hexen zu kümmern, die schon älter oder auf sich allein ohne einen Ehemann oder andere Familie gestellt sind."

"Das klingt sehr nach Gouvernante, die eine wohlhabende Muggelfamilie im achtzehnten Jahrhundert engagiert hätte, um für die Grundlagen der Ausbildung und Unterweisung für ihre Kinder zu sorgen." Hermine war fasziniert. „Hast du die meisten deiner Tage mit lernen verbracht?"

"Da ich der einzige Schüler war, hatte ich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin", gestand Draco. „Ich musste mich daran gewöhnen als ich nach Hogwarts kam, dass weitere fünfundzwanzig Menschen im Unterricht mit saßen. Für gewöhnlich verbrachte ich die Vormittage im Unterricht mit Madam Angulo. Danach aßen wir zu Mittag und dann wurde von mir erwartet, für zwei weitere Stunden zu lesen oder Hausaufgaben zu machen. Für gewöhnlich hatte ich alles am Nachtmittag fertig."

"Hattest du auch speziellen Unterricht im Sozialen Benehmen?" Hermine knabberte an einer Frühlingsrolle.

"Absolut obligatorisch für jede Reinblüter Familie der oberen Schicht", grummelte Draco. „Ich hatte Unterricht in Umgangsformen, höflicher Konversation, Tischmanieren, Stammbaumforschung, Tanzen, Kunstverständnis, Musikverständnis, Reiten und wie man eine Krawatte bindet. Manchmal wurde ein spezieller Lehrer engagiert und für einige Dinge, wie z.B. Tanzen, ging ich mit anderen Kindern zum Unterricht."

"Du gingst in eine Charme-Schule", neckte Hermine.

"Hat doch prima funktioniert, oder?", sprach Draco gedehnt.

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus und Draco tat es ihr gleich.

"Wo verbrachtest du deine Ferien?"

"Wir sind viel gereist. Ich war schon überall in Europa, besuchte Museen, Kathedralen und Ruinen. Wir waren in Ägypten vor ein paar Jahren, um die Pyramiden und Sphinx zu sehen. Die Museen dort sind wirklich faszinierend. Wir waren in Südamerika, um die Ruinen der Maya zu sehen. Chachoben und Chichén Itzá hatten in ihrer Geschichte wirklich mächtige Zaubererkönige."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und rührte seinen Tee. „Reinblüter akzeptieren die moderne Muggelgesellschaft womöglich nicht, aber in alten Zeiten lebten Zauberer und Muggel nebeneinander. Zauberer wurden als überlegen angesehen, in manchen Fällen als Götter oder Propheten. Deswegen mögen wir Museen und alte Orte, es geht einher mit unserem Verständnis von Geschichte."

"Ich war in Griechenland, Rom und Paris. Ich liebte die antiken Schauplätze und könnte Wochen damit verbringen, durch die Museen zu gehen. Warst du auch in Pompeji?"

"Ich war dort vor drei Jahren. Was hältst du von den Fresken?"

"Es ist erstaunlich, wie die Asche viel erhalten hat während sie dennoch so viele tötete. Die Kunst ist sagenhaft, aber es waren die versteinerten Körper, die mich faszinierten. Es ist so makaber, darüber nachzudenken, wie in der einen Minute die Menschen ihrem Leben nachgingen und in der nächsten…" Hermine wurde bleich.

Draco sah, wie Hermine erstarte als ihre Sicht sich nach innen kehrte. Er ergriff über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand.

"Hermine, hör auf. Schau mich an."

Hermine schaute auf, in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Entschuldige Draco. Für Wochen geht es mir gut und ganz plötzlich werde ich an etwas erinnert und verliere mich." Sie wischte sich die Augen mit ihrem Handrücken. „Ich bin nur müde. Es ist schlimmer, wenn ich müde bin." So viele Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Dinge, die sie sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte, da es Draco war. Sie konnte ihm nicht von Albträumen erzählen, von der Schuld, Einsamkeit und den schrecklichen, makaberen Gedanken, die sie plagten.

"Kümmern sich die Weasleys gut um dich?"

"Das tun sie. Mrs. Weasley wird mich noch füttern bis ich platze. Natürlich sind Charlie, Bill und Percy nicht anwesend, aber George und Fred kommen vorbei und ärgern mich andauernd, bis es schmerzt vor Lachen. Ich sehe Ginny und Ron." Hermine setzte ihr tapferes Gesicht auf.

Draco erkannte, dass die Stimmung von einfacher Kameradschaft zerstört war. Beide hatten sich erinnert, wer sie waren und die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufgrund ihrer Geburt und den Vorurteilen der Gesellschaft, von der sie beide ein Teil waren. Todesser hatten Hermines Eltern ermordet. Draco konnte ihr keine Sicherheit bieten, dass sein eigener Vater nicht der gewesen war, der den Avada Kedavra gesprochen hatte.

"Ich bin satt Hermine. Und du?", fragte Draco.

"Auch. Ich habe genug. Sollen wir zurück ins Wohnheim gehen?"

Hermine und Draco gingen zurück zur St. Germain Hall. Ihr Gespräch fokusierte sich auf die sicheren Themen. Sie klagten über das Mensaessen, Muggelmusik und den Computer Workshop. Sie trennten sich an Hermines Tür.

"Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, Draco."

"Wenigstens vermiesen sie nicht das Rührei", neckte er.

"Aber der Toast ist schrecklich. Es ist matschig", grummelte Hermine. „Toast sollte nie vorgebuttert werden."

"Hermine, wird es dir die Nacht gut gehen?", fragte Draco ernst.

"Ich denke schon. Ich werde ins Bett gehen und früh schlafen", erwiderte Hermine in einem beruhigenden Ton, der nicht wirklich echt klang.

"Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest…"

"Danke Draco." Hermine öffnete die Tür und Draco ging den Flur weiter. Hermine schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie hinter sich. Nur Krumbein konnte jetzt nur noch ein und ausgehen durch die Katzentür. Sie warf ihren Rucksack auf den Stuhl und ließ sich auf das Tagesbett fallen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und ließ ein paar Schluchzer zu.

--------------------

Eine Stunde später lag Hermine auf ihrem Tagesbett, zusammengerollt gegen einen Kissenstapel. Krumbein saß zufrieden auf ihrem Schoß, während Hermine seinen Pelz streichelte.

Wenigstens war Krumbein zufrieden. Es gab Zeiten, in denen Hermine sich so fühlte, als würde sie alles vortäuschen. Es schien, als ginge sie die Bewegungen nur durch, gab vor eine Collegestudentin und an anderen Menschen interessiert zu sein, ihre Zukunft zu planen, ihr Leben allgemein vortäuschte. Sie war einsam, hatte Heimweh und war ausgebrannt.

Die Albträume waren diese Woche wiedergekommen und Hermine wusste warum. Letzten Montag war der Geburtstag ihres Vaters gewesen. Er wäre dreiundsiebzig geworden. Wenn das Leben in Ordnung gewesen wäre, wären die drei zum Abendessen ausgegangen in das Lieblingsrestaurant ihres Vaters. Er hätte das Prime Rip Steak, Mum den Hummerschwanz und Hermine den Lachs gegessen.

Sie hätten über die Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern erzählt und darüber, ob Dad für den Ruhestand bereit war oder nicht, ob sie eine Reise nach Italien machen würden während der Weihnachtsferien, welche Kurse Hermine im Herbst belegen würde. Dad würde seine Geschenke öffnen. Von Mum hätte er wie immer Karten für ein Konzert oder Theaterstück bekommen. Von Hermine gewöhnlich Musik CDs oder Videos von Musicals. Er liebte die Musik von Big Bands, Oldies und Filmen.

Es wäre alles normal gewesen. Normal für Hermine eine Familie zu haben und jetzt hatte sie keine mehr. Ja, sie hatte die Weasley und sie waren wunderbar zu ihr. Aber es war nicht dasselbe. Da war echte Zuneigung und die Liebe, die man für seine Freunde empfindet, aber es ist nicht die dieselbe Art der Liebe. Krumbein miaute laut, als sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Gott sei dank bist du ein halber Kniesel, Krumbein", flüsterte sie in seinen Pelz. „Wage es dir ja nicht, in den nächsten zehn oder zwanzig Jahren zu sterben."

Da er gerade wirklich genug hatte vom Gedrückt werden, wand sich Krumbein aus Hermines Umarmung und sprang auf den Fußboden. Er trottete zu seinem Wassernäpfchen, schleckte ein wenig von der ständig blubbernden Fontaine und sprang auf seinen Fensterplatz, um ein wenig aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Es war nicht Dracos Schuld gewesen. Die Dinge liefen gut und sie mochte es sogar, in seiner Nähe zu sein, aber als er davon sprach, zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter wieder nach Hause zu fahren, brachte es den Schmerz zurück.

Morgen würde es wieder besser sein, erzählte sich Hermine selbst. Sie würde wieder bei den Weasleys sein und die Dinge würden sich nicht mehr so fremd anfühlen. Harry und Ron würden auch dort sein, wenn sie frei bekommen würden. Sie würde Mollys hausgemachtes Brot riechen und ihr Appetit würde wieder kommen. Arthur würde sie fragen, wie ihr Leben in Amerika ist. Sie würde ins Hauptquartier gehen und vielleicht dort Minerva oder der Direktor treffen. Sie würde Remus und Professor Snape sehen. Die Dinge würden dann viel normaler sein.

Danach würde es nur etwas mehr als zwei Wochen dauern, bis der Computer Workshop zu ende wäre und sie würde für eine Woche zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren bevor das Herbstsemester begann. Dann würde sie zu beschäftigt sein, um Trübsal zu blasen.

Hermine lächelte. Die letzten drei Samstage hatte sie damit verbracht, Fertigkeitentests für das Einstiegsniveau der Collegevorlesungen zu machen. Sie wurde in englischer Dichtkunst getestet und den Einführungsvorlesungen in Arithmantik, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Sie würde das College als Zweitsemester Frischling beginnen. Vielleicht würde Professor Snape beeindruckt sein. Hermine schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Sie war sich sicher, dass Remus beeindruckt sein würde, wenn sie einen Weg finden konnte, der nicht nach Prahlerei klang, wenn sie es ihm erzählte.

Professor Snape. Hermine hoffte, er fand die Informationen, die sie ihm zugesandt hatte, hilfreich. Mit dem Magazin hatte sie ihm ein paar ziemlich überraschende Dinge erzählt, die sie über neuseeländische Schlangen erfahren hatte. Zum einen gab es keine nichtmagischen Schlangen in Neuseeland. Da es eine Insel im Pazifischen Ozean neben Australien war, hatte sie faszinierende Dinge durch Evolution hervorgebracht. Hermine hatte den besten Teil eines Abends damit verbracht, alles darüber zu lesen, als sie einmal angefangenen hatte, über das Thema nachzuforschen.

Prähistorische Tiere waren über das Land gewandert und zwischen den Inseln geschwommen, und irgendwann nach Neuseeland gekommen, welches die evolutionäre Grenze der Erde zu sein schien. Abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt, hatte sich der Genpool verringert und so zu bedeutenden Entwicklungen beigetragen und zu fremden Spezies geführt, die nirgendwo anders existierten. Nichtmagische Schlangen hatten es nie bis nach Neuseeland geschafft, aber zwei magische Arten.

_Ophites obscuratio magicus_ war eine kleine Gartenschlange, die sich von Insekten ernährte. Sie war eine scheue Spezies, die im grasigen Land lebte, wo sie sich vor Räubern im Untergrund verstecken konnte. Sie hatte die magische Fähigkeit, sich verstecken zu können, in dem sie ihre Hautfarbe perfekt an ihr Umfeld anpassen konnte. Die Schlange war nahezu unmöglich aufzufinden aufgrund ihrer Größe und Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen.

Die zweite, _vipera praedatorius cyanos magicus,_ war größer, bis zu einem Meter lang. Diese Schlange war ein Räuber und lebte von kleinen Nagetieren und Vogeleiern. Sie kroch in die Bäume, um daran heranzukommen. Sie war fähig, lebende Beute zu hypnotisieren durch eine Art Schlangenimperius.

Neuseeland hatte eine kleine magische Gemeinschaft, nur rund tausend Menschen in einer Population von dreieinhalb Millionen. Es war eine vermischte Gruppe mit Nachkommen von beiden, den Maori, die die Insel in 800 n. C. besiedelten, und moderneren europäischen Siedlern.

Sie fanden für jede Schlange einen Nutzen. Die _ophites obscuratio magicus_ war nicht sehr brauchbar, da es eine ziemliche Anhäufung von ihnen bedurfte, um einen Zaubertrank zu kreieren, der es dem Zauberer ermöglichte, sich in der gleichen Weise wie die Schlange zu tarnen. Die Schlange vermehrte sich einfach nicht gut genug in Gefangenschaft und konnte nur schwer in der Wildnis gefangen werden.

Die _vipera praedatorius cyanos magicus_ war von ganz anderer Art. Die Augen wurden dazu verwendet, einen Zaubertrank zu kreieren, der den Willen eines Opfers untergrub. Hermine war sehr angewidert als sie erfuhr, dass die gebräuchlichste Anwendung durch Zauberer war, ihn an unwilligen Frauen in einem Stammesbrauch inklusive dem Stehlen der Braut anzuwenden. Eine zweite Anwendung war, das Blut der Schlange in einem Zaubertrank zur Stärkung des Herzmuskels zu verwenden.

Hermine konnte nur spekulieren, warum Professor Snape die Informationen benötigte. Das siebenseitige Blatt hatte sich entpuppt als eine Art von magischem Klee, den es nur in Neuseeland gab. Beide Arten der magischen Schlangen schlängelten sich durch den Klee, um magische Ladungen aufzunehmen, die an ein Gelege von Eiern weitergegeben werden konnte, um die Schale zu verstärken und die Brut vor Räubern zu schützen.

Woher der Professor das Blatt hatte, blieb ein Mysterium, aber Hermine wettete, dass es etwas mit Voldemort und den Todessern zu tun hatte. Als ein Spion hatte er seine eigenen Gründe, die Dinge so zu tun, wie er sie tat und sie würde womöglich niemals erfahren, wie er an ein Blatt von einer Pflanze kam, die es nur in Neuseeland gab.

Wie er es verlangt hatte, hatte Hermine ihre gefunden Informationen in das Magazin geschrieben und von ihm am nächsten Tag eine Antwort erhalten, in der er ihr für die Nachforschung dankte, aber nicht erklärte, wie er die Informationen verwenden würde. Fotokopien der Unterlagen, die sie gefunden hatte, waren per Post am nächsten Tag an ihn gesendet worden, inklusive der Fotos von den Schlangen. Es gab einen Service, der die Zaubererpost via Portschlüssel in Büros in fremden Ländern schickte und von da per Eule weitersendete.

Ihr Päckchen an Professor Snape war über Minerva versendet worden, zusammen mit einem langen, schnatterigen Brief an sie und einer Schachtel mit Chai Tee, den sie in einem Kaffeehaus gefunden hatte und dachte, ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin würde ihn mögen. Professor Snape hatte ein paar Tage später geantwortet, dass alles angekommen war. In seiner Mitteilung schrieb er, dass er, Professor McGonagall und der Direktor den Chai Tee probiert hätten. Der Direktor und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hätten ihn genossen, aber er dachte, die ganze Milch mache den Tee eher zu einem weichlichen Getränk, obwohl er den Geschmack von Kardamom und Zimt schätzte. Hermine hatte laut lachen müssen, als sie das Wort weichlich (im Englischen: sissy) in Professor Snapes kantiger Schrift gesehen hatte.

Sie dachte an das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, als er die Kellertreppe hinaufging mit seiner Hand am Geländer. Sie war dermaßen erschrocken, als sie realisierte, dass die Hände, von denen sie seit ein paar Jahren der sexuellen Fantasie träumte, von Professor Snape waren.

Hermine war dankbar zu der Zeit, dass er ging. Somit musste sie nicht versuchen, ihre Reaktion zu verstecken. Es gab nicht viel, was man vor ihm verbergen konnte und sie wusste, er lag richtig mit dem, dass sie eine armselige Schauspielerin sei. Ihre überraschte Reaktion wäre unmöglich zu verstecken gewesen, der Professor hätte sie ausgefragt, Hermine hätte gelogen, er hätte es herausgefunden und alles wäre von da an den Bach hinuntergegangen. Wenn die Wahrheit herauskommen sollte, gab es keine andere Reaktion, als das der Professor wütend und beleidigt wäre und Hermine gedemütigt.

Nachdem Professor Snape nicht mehr im Keller war, konnte Hermine ruhigen Gewissens über die Dinge nachdenken. Sie erkannte, dass absolut nichts Falsches daran war, von den Händen Professor Snapes zu fantasieren. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es seine Hände waren, als sie damit anfing. Sie hatte nur gedacht, lange, schmale Hände mit langen Fingern wären sexy, vor allem wenn sie sich in der hypnotischen Anmut bewegten, die typisch war für Professor Snapes Hände.

Hermine erkannte, dass sie einfach nur dasitzen und auf seine Hände starren konnte, wenn er arbeitete und darüber erregt wurde. Was bedeutete, sie schaute besser nicht so intensiv auf seine Hände. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie von all seinen Körperteilen so fantasierte, obwohl es nicht wehtat, dass er groß war und dieses nette Etwas in seiner Stimme hatte.

Hermine schüttelte sich. Fange erst gar nicht an, diesen Weg zu gehen, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie musste die Dinge trennen. Sie konnte mit Professor Snape arbeiten, bei ihm sein und ihn aus ihrer Fantasie fernhalten. Abgesehen davon hatte sie diesen Herbst die Möglichkeit, jemand Reales kennen zu lernen, jemanden, mit dem sie die Dinge tun konnte, die sie sich mit ihrem Fantasieliebhaber vorgestellt hatte. Alles, was sie bisher getan hatte, war eine Generalprobe für den wahren Zauberer gewesen.

Der morgige Tag würde besser werden, entschied Hermine. Sie würde wieder zurück im Fuchsbau sein, mit Menschen, die sie wenigstens mochten. Am Samstag würde sie den Friedhof besuchen und mit ihren Eltern sprechen. Danach würde sie zum Treffen des Ordens im Hauptquartier gehen und ihre Freunde sehen. Der morgige Tag würde auf jeden Fall besser werden.

Sie klammerte sich fest an diesen Gedanken.

tbc

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**_

_Ophites - Marmor mit Schlangenflecken  
Obscuratio - Verdunkelung  
magicus - magisch_

_Vipera - Schlange Natter  
praedatorius - beutemachend  
cyanos - eigentlich eine Algenart, aber wenn man ins griechische geht mit kyaneos stahlblau, schwarzblau, und cyan als Farbton blaugrün, türkis  
magicus magisch_

_Die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind Hermine-Severus-Kapitel, ein Zweiteiler._

_Kapitel 27 gibt es am 11. Januar._

_Rieview?_


	27. Kapitel 27

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Ich hatte erstaunlich viele E-Mails in meinem Postfach in den letzen paar Tagen. Ging es euch auch so? Lässt doch hoffen, oder._

_iome: Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Tipp. „Krumme Beine" schreibt man ja auch mit zwei m._

-----------------------------------------------------

_**27. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine und Severus**

22. August 1998

_Teil 1_

"Molly, ich werde zum Hauptquartier vorausgehen und mich mit Harry und Ron treffen."

Molly saß in ihrem Schaukelstuhl im Wohnzimmer mit einer Tasse Tee und Krummbein auf ihrem Schoß. Krummbein war im Moment ein glücklicher Halbkniesel, da er jetzt im Garten herumrennen und Gnome jagen sowie Molly dazu bringen konnte, ihm ein wenig Thunfisch zu geben bevor alles in die Thunfischsalat Sandwichs zum Mittagessen landete.

"Ja, tu das, Liebes. Arthur und ich werden zum Abendessen rüberkommen. Wir freuen uns schon auf deine angekündigten Garnelen mit gebratenem Reis. Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles hast, was du dafür benötigst?", fragte Molly.

"Ich habe Harry eine Liste der Zutaten letzte Woche gegeben, als ich ihm geschrieben hatte. Er hat versprochen, alles zu besorgen, was ich brauche. Bis später."

Hermine nahm den Weg um den Garten. Die Blumen und das Gemüse waren schon ein wenig nach ihrer Blüte, aber es gab noch genügend Tomaten und grüne Bohnen zu ernten. Außerhalb von den Hausbannen apparierte Hermine zu ihrem ersten Zielort, dem Gässchen hinter einem Blumenladen in der Nähe ihres alten Zuhauses. Die Blumen, die sie bestellt hatte, waren fertig. Sie nahm die vier kleinen Blumensträuße mit in das Gässchen und disapparierte zu ihrem zweiten Zielort.

Hermines Eltern waren auf einem Friedhof auf dem Land beerdigt worden. Die Familie ihres Vaters war dort begraben, bis zu ihren Ur-Ur-Großeltern zurück. Ihre Eltern und Großeltern waren im neueren Bereich beerdigt worden. Der älteste Bereich ging bis ins siebzehnte Jahrhundert zurück, mit Grabsteinen aus Kalk, die nicht mehr lesbar waren nach Jahrhunderten mit Wind, Regen und angehäuftem Mooswuchs. Sie ging über den Friedhof. Der Bereich aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert offenbarte Obelisken und Engelstatuen, zusammen mit Grabsteinen umgeben von Efeu, mit nach oben weisenden Fingern und Bibeln. Familien Mausoleen waren über das Gelände verstreut, viele mit Türen, die schon lange versiegelt waren, da auch die Überlebenden starben. Sie ging weiter zu einem Bereich, in dem sich Beisetzungen aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert befanden. Denkmäler aus Granit in einheitlicher Größe waren jetzt beliebter.

Hermine ging einen bekannten Weg entlang und kam zu dem Bereich, in dem die Eltern ihres Vaters begraben waren. Seit dem Tod ihres Großvaters, war es für sie und ihrem Vater zu einem Ritual geworden, an drei oder vier Sonntagnachmittagen im Jahr hierher zu kommen. Sie hatte immer Blumen mitgebracht. Nun musste sie zweimal so viele mitbringen.

Hermine hielt als erstes am Grab von Albert und Marion Granger inne und legte zwei ihrer Blumensträuße ab. Sie griff in ihren Rucksack, nahm zwei seidene Blumenbänder heraus, die sie in Chicago besorgt und für die Reise verkleinert hatte. Hermine vergrößerte sie wieder und lehnte sie an den Grabstein. Wenn die frischen Blumen verwelkt sein würden, wären wenigstens die seidenen Bänder noch da. Mit ihrem Zauberstab befreite Hermine die Gräber von vertrocknetem Laub und säuberte die Grabsteine.

Die zwei neuen Gräber waren nur ein paar Meter weiter nördlich. Hermine ging langsam, ungeweinte Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht. Sie stand vor den Gräbern von David und Jane Granger. Der polierte Grabstein aus Granit war da mit der Inschrift, die sie gewünscht hatte: _Geliebte Mutter_ und _Geliebter Vater_. Unter der Inschrift standen ihre Namen, Geburtstage und Sterbetage und der Tag ihrer Hochzeit mit einer Inschrift von zwei sich überlappenden Eheringen. So wenig Worte und Symbole, um zwei Leben zu beschreiben. Hermine überlegte, was die Leute, die hier vorbeigingen, dachten, wenn sie das gleiche Todesdatum sahen.

Zumindest waren sie zusammen. Mum und Dad waren immer zusammen.

Das Gras auf den Gräbern war ordentlich gepflegt, aber immer noch ein wenig spärlich. Hermine griff in den Rucksack und nahm einen kleinen Beutel mit Grassamen heraus. Sie nahm eine handvoll und verstreute es über die zwei Gräber. Als nächstes nahm sie eine Plastik-Wasserflasche heraus. Ein paar Worte und Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstand und die bodenlose Flasche besprenkelte das Gras gleichmäßig mit Wasser. Das Gras sprießte, wuchs und verdeckte die kahlen Flächen. Das Gras war jetzt dick und üppig auf den zwei Gräbern. Hermine nahm die Flasche zu den Inschriften und reinigte sie mit einem Lumpen, den sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie legte die Rosen, die sie im Blumengeschäfte gekauft hatte, an die Grabsteine, vergrößerte die seidenen Bänder und richtete sie her.

Hermine setzte sich an das Grab.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermine schniefte und wischte sich Tränen mit einem Taschentuch, das ein weißes S in der Ecke hatte, von ihrem Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, ihr seid nicht wirklich hier. Ich meine, der Teil, auf den es ankommt, ist auf der anderen Seite des Vorhanges. Aber dies ist am Nächsten wie ich euch kommen kann, und ich muss euch ein paar Dinge erzählen, die in meinen Gedanken herumschwirren." Hermine schluckte.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass die Todesser hinter euch her waren. Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich keine Hexe wäre. Ich fühle mich so schuldig – es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich es kaum ertragen kann. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich zurückgehen und es verändern könnte. Aber ich kann nicht. Gott trifft keine Abmachungen, oder? Ich musste diese Lektion auf die harte Weise lernen."

"Das klingt jetzt sehr verrückt, aber vergangenen Herbst hatte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Professor Snape und es half mir. Ja, er ist derjenige, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet, brillant ist und windig wie eine Schlange. Er ist netter als ich gedacht habe, wenn man mit ihm allein spricht. Er sagte, ihr hättet nicht gewollt, dass ich mit da gewesen wäre in der Nacht, denn sonst wäre es mir genauso ergangen und ich wäre jetzt auch tot. So sieht es wohl aus. Ich hätte es nicht mit einer Gruppe von Todessern aufnehmen und gewinnen können. Ich würde jetzt mit euch beiden hier liegen. In meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass ihr das nicht gewollt hättet."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob die Schuldgefühle jemals weggehen, aber ich verspreche, mein Leben fortzusetzen. Ich werde euch stolz machen, versprochen", sagte sie in einem erstickten Flüstern.

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und legte ihre Hand auf den Grabstein ihres Vaters. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das alles selbst wisst, aber ich will es euch erzählen. Ich habe meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Ja, und ich war die Beste. Meine UTZe waren die höchsten des Jahres und ich hatte einige der besten Noten der vergangenen fünfzig Jahre."

"Ich weiß, dass ihr dem Abschlussball zugesehen habt von da, wo ihr gerade seid. Mein Lieblingspart war am Ende, als alle meine Klassenkameraden ihre Magie mit einander verbanden und den Bannen um Hogwarts hinzufügten. Wir standen in einem riesigen Kreis um das Schloss herum und erhoben unsere Zauberstäbe. All die Magie glühte in einem goldenen Schimmer über dem Schloss. Es war wunderschön in dem Mondlicht. Wir ergänzten unsere Magie zu der von anderen Klassen von über tausend Jahren, für den Schutz aller Schüler, die noch kommen würden. Eine Art Geschenk für die Schule."

"Es waren alle Weasleys dagewesen, bis auf Percy. Sie waren für uns drei, Harry, Ron und mich, gekommen. Wir hatten eine Feier am nächsten Abend im Fuchsbau. Ich habe zu viel getrunken und erzählte allen Weasleys, wie sehr ich sie doch liebe." Hermine kicherte. „Charlie, Fred und George neckten mich gnadenlos damit für Tage. Molly und Arthur waren so gut zu mir. Sie halfen mir mit dem Haus, dem Ausräumen, damit es verkauft werden konnte. Direktor Dumbledore hatte einen Rechtsanwalt, der das Testament vollzog und alles Gesetzliche geregelt hat. Ich habe genug Geld, um das College und meinen Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren. Molly und Arthur haben mich eingeladen, bei ihnen zu bleiben in der vorlesungsfreien Zeit. Sie haben mich wohl in gewisser Weise adoptiert."

"Jetzt bin ich am College. Diesen Sommer habe ich einen Computer Workshop in Avalon besucht. Es war witzig und ich freue mich schon sehr auf den Beginn der regulären Vorlesungen diesen Herbst. Ich habe Befreiungen bekommen von den Erstsemester Vorlesungen, somit starte ich als Zweitsemester Neuling am College."

"Ich habe schon ein paar Freunde dort gefunden. Glaubt es oder nicht, Draco Malfoy ist vielleicht einer davon. Er ist nicht so ein Arschloch wie in Hogwarts." Hermine hielt inne und lächelte. „In Ordnung, Mum, ich werde auf meine Sprache achten. Ich gewöhne mir gerade die amerikanische Art des Redens an."

"Es war nicht einfach, aber ich komme ganz gut klar. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich euch beide so sehr vermisse, dass es weh tut, aber es wird besser. Obwohl, wenn ihr irgendetwas gegen die Albträume machen könntet, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar."

Hermine stand auf und wischte Gras und Schmutz von ihrer Hose. Sie bückte sich und begradigte das Band am Grab ihrer Mutter. „Ich werde es nicht schaffen, öfter vorbei zukommen. Chicago ist ganz schön weit weg und ich weiß noch nicht, wie oft ich nach England zurückkommen kann während des Semesters."

"Ich liebe euch beide. Und sagt auch Nana und Grandpa, dass ich sie liebe. Und solltet ihr auf einen Typen mit Namen Sirius Black treffen, grüßt ihn von mir und sagt ihm, dass Harry und Remus ihn vermissen und hoffen, dass es ihm gut geht. Er ist von durchschnittlicher Größe, sieht gut aus, hat viele merkwürdige Tattoos und verwandelt sich hin und wieder in einen großen schwarzen Hund. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich werde das Abendessen zubereiten für die Ordensmitglieder, die heute Abend im Hauptquartier sein werden. Ich werde versuchen, im Herbst wieder vorbei zu kommen. Ich vermisse euch."

"Ich weiß, dass ihr über mich wacht. Ich liebe euch beide."

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Rucksack, schaute ein letztes, langes Mal und verschwand.

------------------

_An: Professor Severus Snape, Z. M., Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Von: Gerhard Boch, Z. M., Avalon College_

_Datum: 18. August 1998_

_Betreff: Hermine Granger_

_Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, um Ihnen zu danken, Hermine Granger ermutigt zu haben, am Avalon College zu studieren. Sie ist eine sehr außergewöhnliche junge Dame und wird eine wahre Bereicherung für unsere Studentenschaft sein. Ich bin ihr akademischer Beistand und habe mich schon früher im Sommer mit ihr getroffen. Ich habe sie ermutigt, sich den Fertigkeitentests für die Einführungsvorlesungen zu unterziehen bevor wir ihre Vorlesungen für ihr Anfängerjahr zusammenstellen. Miss Granger hat es geschafft, in allen Erstsemester Vorlesungen, die für Anfänger Voraussetzung sind, zu bestehen. Sie wird das reguläre Semester als eine Zweisemester Anfängerin beginnen, aber nur weil es unsere Politik ist, Studenten keine Vorlesungen testen zu lassen, die über dem Einstiegslevel sind._

_Ich leitete persönlich Miss Grangers Test in Zaubertränke, den sie leicht bestand. Aus purer Neugier sprach ich mit ihr danach und testete sie in einer Art mündlicher Prüfung. Sie werden erfreut sein zu hören, dass sie jede Frage beantworten konnte bis wir zum Niveau des dritten Jahrgangs kamen, Material des zweiten Semesters. Ich glaube, sie konnte sie nur nicht beantworten, weil ihr Wissen über die Muggelwissenschaft nicht vergleichbar ist mit dem Wissen, die ein Avalonstudent für Zaubertränke im dritten Jahr hat._

_Als ich sie fragte, wem sie ihr Wissen verdanke, nannte sie speziell Sie. Miss Granger spezifizierte, dass wann immer sie dachte, eine Frage beantwortet zu haben, Sie die Antwort nicht für genug befanden, und sie weiter befragten, um sie in neue Bahnen des Studierens zu leiten. Sie sagte, sie hielten sie wissbegierig._

_Ich weiß wohl, dass Sie Verbindlichkeiten haben, die es für sie unmöglich machen, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Wann immer Sie entscheiden sollten, Ihre Lehrerkarriere in eine neue Richtung zu führen, hoffe ich, dass Sie mir die erste Gelegenheit geben, mit Ihnen darüber zu diskutieren._

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, den Brief in seiner Hand. Miss Granger hatte sich etwas Gutes getan und Severus war ungewöhnlich zufrieden über ihren Erfolg. Gerhardt hatte ihr Wissen über Zaubertränke mit dem eines Collegestudenten im dritten Jahr verglichen. Es war höchst schmeichelhaft und wahrscheinlich absolut richtig. Dass Granger so hoch über ihren früheren Zaubertränke Meister gesprochen hatte, war unerwartet, aber er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie es auch so meinte. Miss Granger mochte ein wenig weichherzig sein, aber sie würde ihn nicht in solcher Weise loben, wenn sie es nicht auch meinte. Dafür war sie zu sehr Gryffindor, zu ehrlich.

Interessant, dass gleich nach dem Lob über sie in dem Brief, Gerhardt ihm in gewisser Weise einen Job anbot.

Severus hatte gemerkt, dass Gerhardt ihn taxiert hatte während seines Besuches am Avalon College. Anscheinend waren sie sehr daran interessiert, ihn als Collegeprofessor zu gewinnen in naher Zukunft. Das Angebot schmeichelte ihm.

Für zwanzig Jahre lebte Severus in einem Stadium der Frustration aufgrund der Begrenztheit, die das Lehren von Kindern mitbrachte. Seine eigene Forschung war nur zweitrangig. Sein von Natur aus gegebenes ungemütliches Temperament und seine Ungeduld waren nicht gerade förderlich, um junge Menschen zu unterrichten. Es gab Zeiten, da fühlte er sich in einem Leben gefangen, das er nicht gewählt hätte, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre. Seine Verpflichtung zu Albus Dumbledore und sein eigenes Gewissen würden es ihm nicht erlauben, Hogwarts zu verlassen bis die Angelegenheit mit Voldemort geklärt war, damit er seine Karriere wählen konnte, die für ihn befriedigender war. Nicht, dass Voldemort ihm je erlauben würde, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Würde das Unterrichten von jungen Erwachsenen besser sein?

Wahrscheinlich.

Wenigstens am College, wenn die Studenten die Zaubertränkegrundkurse hinter sich gebracht hätten, würden nur solche, die wirklich interessiert waren, Vorlesungen in Zaubertränke belegen. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Klassenraum voll mit Grangers zu unterrichten, aber es wäre eine Herausforderung und beinhaltete vielleicht … Spaß? Nicht, dass er auf jeden Fall einen Klassenraum voller Studenten mit ihrem Kaliber haben würde, aber so etwas in der Art wäre schon akzeptabel.

Er hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, England zu verlassen. Sein kurzer Aufenthalt in Chicago in einem netten Hotel mit dem Service eines Call Girls konnte nicht mit dem täglichen Leben verglichen werden. Er war sich unsicher, in einer großen Stadt mit all dem Lärm und Menschenmengen zu leben. Er war ein Einzelgänger und bevorzugte es, für längere Zeit allein zu sein. Er lebte in den Kerkern, weil er es so wollte. Seine Mitternachtsrunden um das Schloss und die Länderein erfolgten nicht aufgrund von Schlaflosigkeit; sie waren auch Ausdruck für seinen benötigten Freiraum. Severus überdachte die Möglichkeit, wenn er im Allgemeinen weniger mit seiner Arbeit und seinem Leben unzufrieden wäre, könnte er die Veränderung in der Umwelt akzeptieren.

Als er sich den Brief erneut ansah, schnaubte Severus. Es gab keinen Anlass, sich über die Zukunft Gedanken zu machen. Er konnte nirgendwo hingehen, bis der Krieg nicht zu ende war. Es wäre viel eher wahrscheinlich, dass wenn alles gesagt und getan war, er eine Residenz auf dem Friedhof einnehmen würde als auf dem College Campus in Chicago.

Severus öffnete ein Schubfach in seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine Mappe heraus mit persönlichen Unterlagen. Er legte den Brief mit dazu. Er brauchte den Brief nicht zu beantworten, zumindest nicht heute.

Während dessen würde ihm seine Philosophie - einen Tag nach dem anderen nehmen – durch die jetzige Zeit führen. Auf jeden Fall hatte Gerhardts Meinung über Grangers Fähigkeiten seine Entscheidung bestärkt ihr praktische Erfahrungen in Zaubertränke anzubieten, als Auszubildende während ihrer Zeit in England.

Heute Abend würde ein Ordenstreffen im Hauptquartier stattfinden und Miss Granger würde anwesend sein. Severus hatte ihr eine Liste hinterlegt mit Dingen, die sie erledigen sollte, mit Absicht ihr den Köder hinwerfend, in dem er sie wie ein Lehrling behandelte. Severus war zuversichtlich, dass sie sein Angebot annehmen würde und er würde ihren Service die nächsten paar Jahre haben. Alles in allem könnte es sehr befriedigend sein, eine Meister/Auszubildendenbeziehung zu haben. Es gab viel, was er über die Jahre gelernt hatte und gern an jemanden weitergeben würde, der fähig war, zu verstehen, worüber er sprach. Ja, er würde mit ihr heute Abend darüber sprechen.

-----------------------------

Remus stand in der Küche und sah ziemlich ernst und verärgert aus.

"Und wo, bitte schön, warst du, junge Dame?"

"Ich besuchte den Friedhof, um nach den Gräbern meiner Eltern zu sehen", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich wollte nachschauen, ob die Grabsteine so sind, wie ich sie bestellt hatte."

"Molly flohte mir, wann du gegangen bist. Ich habe auf dich fast zwei Stunden gewartet. Ich war kurz davor, den Orden zu informieren."

"Entschuldige Remus, dass ich dich beunruhigt habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht, jemandem Kummer zu machen. Wenn ich Molly gesagt hätte, wo ich hingehen wollte, hätte sie darauf bestanden, mich zu begleiten. Ich musste es allein machen." Hermine legte ihren Rucksack auf den Küchentisch.

"Du kannst nicht einfach allein losziehen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, wohin du gehst. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Voldemort intensiv hinter dir her ist, können wir nicht annehmen, dass die Todesser nicht den laufenden Auftrag haben, den Vorteil aus einer Situation zu nutzen, in der sie dich allein vorfinden. Die Gräber deiner Eltern in der momentanen Situation allein zu besuchen, ist absolut dumm. Sie hätten dahingehend verzaubert sein können, eine Nachricht auszulösen, dass du anwesend bist", hielt Remus sein Standpauke. „Du hättest geschnappt werden können und keiner von uns hätte eine Ahnung."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Remus Arm. „Danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber ich habe Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Ich habe den Portschlüssel, den der Direktor verzaubert hat, die ganze Zeit bei mir. Nur ein Zeichen eines Eindringlings und ich wäre sofort zurück im Fuchsbau. Abgesehen davon, wenn Voldemort mich will, braucht er nur Draco Malfoy den Auftrag geben und Draco hätte keine andere Wahl als es umzusetzen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du mich auch mal in DADA unterrichtet, Remus. Ach so, und ich habe Mum und Dad gebeten, Sirius von dir zu grüßen."

Remus Gesicht wurde weicher. „Denke bloß nicht, dass ich nicht merke wie du mich weichklopfen willst, um mich davon abzuhalten, wütend auf dich zu sein. Versprich mir, dass du nirgendwo hingehen wirst, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Harry und Ron mussten es mir auch versprechen. Ja, du bist achtzehn und nach dem Gesetz erwachsen, wie die beiden. Aber ihr drei seid Ziele, ob ihr das mögt oder nicht. Und keiner von euch hat soviel Erfahrung, mit Todessern fertig zu werden, wie ihr annehmt."

"Verstehst du nicht, dass sie die Grabsteine deiner Eltern in Portschlüssel hätten verwandeln können?", fragte er. „In dieser Weise haben sie damals Harry im Labyrinth bekommen, als Crouch jr. den verdammten Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte. Dein Portschlüssel würde dir unter solchen Umständen nichts nützen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. „Du kannst mir dein Versprechen geben oder ich kann es Molly erzählen und es ihr überlassen, wie sie die ganze Angelegenheit händelt. Was wäre dir lieber?"

Hermine musterte Remus misstrauisch. "Du hast dir Nachhilfe geben lassen bei Professor Snape, oder? Es ist deine Stimme, aber es sind seine Worte."

"Wenn es notwendig ist, ein wenig Slytherin zu sein, um sich um meine Freunde zu kümmern, werde ich es."

Hermine gab nach. "Also gut, Remus. Wenn ich in England bin, werde ich Molly und Arthur auf dem Laufenden halten, woher ich komme und wohin ich gehe. Du darfst nur nicht vergessen, dass ich die meiste Zeit in Chicago und dort ganz auf mich allein gestellt bin. Dort gibt es keinen, der kontrolliert wo ich bin. Es mag dich überraschen, aber wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, wäre Draco wahrscheinlich der erste, der es bemerken würde."

„Wie laufen die Dinge zwischen dir und dem jungen Malfoy?"

"Ziemlich gut. Draco ist viel netter, wenn er sich nicht so fühlt, als müsste er Lucius Malfoy Junior sein, zum Wohle seiner Slytherinfreunde. Wir sind seit ungefähr sechs Wochen im Workshop und kommen gut mit einander aus."

"Du fühlst dich also nicht durch ihn bedroht?"

"Bisher nicht. Wir essen meistens gemeinsam, zusammen mit Anita Schuler und lernen sogar gemeinsam. Du würdest nicht glauben, wie begeistert er von Muggeltechnologie und dem Muggelleben ist. Er hat sich einen CD-Player gekauft und hört sich Muggelmusik an, schaut Filme, besucht Restaurants. Er möchte zu einem Livekonzert, wenn Elton John auf Tournee geht im Herbst. Du würdest es nicht glauben."

"Erzähl mir von Anita Schuler. Sie ist die Tochter von Daniel Schuler, richtig?", fragte Remus.

"Stimmt. Anita ist klug und eine absolute Könnerin am Computer, aber sie ist eine durchschnittliche Hexe. Sie studiert Zauberkunst im Hauptfach. Anita und Draco verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Sie sind schon ein paar Mal mit einander ausgegangen. Ich weiß, dass von ihm verlangt wird, Informationen über das magische Amerika zu sammeln und wahrscheinlich erzählt er seinen Eltern, dass er das alles für die Nachforschung macht, aber er mag sie wirklich."

Remus holte Becher und eine Schachtel mit Teebeuteln aus dem Schrank. Er goss heißes Wasser in die Becher aus dem bodenlosen Teekessel auf dem Herd und gab die Teebeutel hinein, einen Becher gab er an Hermine.

„Ich weiß Professor Snape denkt, dass Draco kein Todesser werden möchte und keine Bedrohung für dich ist." Remus lehnte sich zurück an den Tresen, tauchte den Teebeutel in das Wasser und zog ihn wieder raus. Er sah müde aus, die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren noch markanter. „Severus kann solche Dinge gewöhnlich sehr gut einschätzen, aber er ist mit den Malfoys schon sehr lange befreundet. Draco ist wahrscheinlich wie ein Neffe für ihn."

Remus schaute Hermine intensiv an. „Bedenke, dass Severus diesmal falsch liegen könnte. Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du zu Malfoy sagst. Pass auf, inwieweit du ihm vertrauen kannst. Du gehörst zu den Menschen, die sich um andere Menschen kümmern müssen und viel zu leicht vertrauen. Er könnte das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Er ist ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, eine Kombination, die Meister der Manipulation hervorgebracht hat. Ich will, dass du vorsichtig bist."

Hermine sah Remus ernst an. „Ich kann anderen Menschen gegenüber sehr naiv sein, oder?"

"Unter anderen Umständen kann es positiv sein, ein wenig naiv und vertrauensvoll zu sein. Es bedeutet, dass du Menschen eine Chance gibst, die sie so vielleicht nicht bekommen hätten. Aber in der Spionage, worum du bezüglich Draco gebeten wurdest, ist es eine Eigenschaft, die dich töten könnte."

"Ich sage nicht, du sollst deine Persönlichkeit ändern. Du würdest nicht du sein und das wäre ein wahrer Verlust. Ich sage nur, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst. Überdenke die Dinge, bevor du etwas sagst; entscheide im Voraus, wie weit du gehen kannst. Wenn du Hilfe darin möchtest, Professor Snape oder ich würden es gern mit dir durchsprechen."

Hermine überdachte das, was Remus sagte. Er hatte recht; sie vertraute Draco mehr als sie sollte.

"Du hast recht, Remus. Ich vertraue Draco wohl mehr als gut ist. Ich werde über das, was du gesagt hast, nachdenken."

"Gut", Remus nickte. "Jetzt, da wir unser Herz-zu-Herz-Gespräch hatten, Severus hat ein paar Anweisungen für ein paar Dinge hinterlassen, die unten im Labor erledigt werden sollen. Harry und Ron sollten halb sechs zurück sein von ihrem Trainingslager. Das gibt dir ein paar Stunden Zeit bevor ihr drei die Küchenpflicht übernehmen werdet."

"Ich werde mich dann mal an die Arbeit machen." Hermine nahm ihren Rucksack auf. „Danke, Remus."

"Gern geschehen, Hermine."

tbc

_-----------------_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal an folgendes erinnern: Die Geschichte soll um die 90 Kapitel lang werden. Deshalb entwickelt sich die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine sehr langsam, aber es wird passieren. Und es gibt noch soviel anderes, was passieren wird und passieren muss. Oder anders ausgedrückt:_

"_A few readers have expressed frustration at the amount of time it is taking for Severus and Hermione to get together. Others are pleased that their romance is evolving in a realistic way. To anyone who has an opinion one way or the other think of this as the longest foreplay in the history of fanfiction." (O-Ton hypnobarb)_

_Leider habe ich auch eine schlechte Nachricht für euch, was das nächste Update angeht. Ich habe im Moment ziemlich große private Sorgen und deshalb gerade nicht wirklich Zeit für das Übersetzen. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir nachsehen, dass ich mich auf das nächste Update nicht festlegen möchte. Vielleicht schaffe ich es nächste Woche, dass neue Kapitel online zu stellen, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Aber die Familie geht auf jeden Fall vor._


	28. Kapitel 28

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Danke an meine Reviewer für eure aufmunternden Worte. Leider kann man den Lauf des Lebens nicht beeinflussen, geschweige denn aufhalten. _

_Um mich abzulenken, habe ich mich vergangene Woche, soweit die Zeit es zuließ, auf das 28. Kapitel gestürzt. Meine Beta Mawi war sehr zufrieden. Deshalb heute das neue Kapitel. Replies, seid mir nicht böse, gibt es ab dem 29. Kapitel wieder._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**28. Kapitel:**_

**Severus und Hermine**

_22. August 1998_

_Teil 2_

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Professor Snape im Kellerlabor gearbeitet hatte. Ihm gingen ein paar Zutaten aus und er hatte diesbezüglich einen Vermerk auf Hermines To Do Liste gemacht. In zwei Stunden hatte Hermine eine komplette Liste von allen Zaubertrankzutaten zusammen, inklusive denen im Kühlraum, sowie deren aktuellen Menge und Zustand. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, eine Tabelle an ihrem Computer zu erstellen und mehrere Kopien wieder mit herbringen. Es könnte in einer Art Lückenfüllerformat für die Menge und den Zustand gemacht werden. Eine Kopie könnte ans Klemmbrett geheftet werden, welches an den Schränken angebracht war. Es würde die Inventur erleichtern. Hermine hatte gerade begonnen, eine Inventurliste über die Ausstattung der Geräte zu machen, als sie vertraute Stimmen oben vernahm. Hermine legte ihre Arbeit beiseite und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden.

Sobald Hermine aus dem Keller heraustrat, wurde sie in eine ungestüme Umarmung von einem großen Rothaarigen gezogen.

"Mione, Mione, ich freue mich so, dich wieder zu sehen." Ron lehnte sich zurück und hob Hermine hoch, was einen schrillen Schrei von ihr hervorbrachte.

"Ron, um Himmelswillen, lass mich runter. Ich kann nicht atmen.", lachte Hermine. Ron ließ sie hinunter nur damit sie gleich von zwei anderen Händen herumgewirbelt werden konnte, die sie in eine weitere Umarmung zogen und hoch hoben, wenn auch nicht so hoch, wie Ron es fertig gebracht hatte.

Hermine lachte mit Harry um die Wette als er sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ.

"Was ist nur in euch zwei gefahren?" Hermine legte ihre Arme um deren Hüften.

"Auroren Ausbildungslager", antwortete Harry stolz. „Wir sind gelaufen, haben Freiübungen absolviert und uns allgemein weitergebildet."

"Wir haben Gewichte gestemmt.", prahlte Ron. „Möchtest du mal meine Muskeln fühlen?", er schielte zu ihr hinüber.

"Wow, sie haben euch wirklich körperlich trainiert." Hermine packte den Oberarm von Ron. Da waren tatsächlich Muskeln vorhanden, die sie vorher nicht gefühlt hatte. Dann prüfte sie auch Harrys. „Ich kann den Unterschied wirklich fühlen."

"Ja, wir fühlen uns nun sehr männlich", lachte Harry. „Wenn wir nicht so geschafft sind, und uns noch bewegen können."

"Na ja, jetzt ist es Zeit sich zu bewegen", neckte Hermine. „Wir bereiten das Abendessen vor."

"Werden wir das jetzt regelmäßig machen?", fragte Ron. „Jedes Mal, wenn du nach Hause kommst, enden wir beim Kochen?"

"Das Italian Beef war nicht schlecht, oder?"

"Es war ziemlich gut", stimmte Harry zu.

"Wir werden Krabben mit gebratenem Reis heute Abend zubereiten. Ich habe es in einem chinesischen Restaurant probiert und es ist wirklich gut. Wenn ich schon die meiste Zeit nicht hier bin, kann ich wenigstens neue Gerichte mitbringen, die jeder Mal probieren kann. Deine Mutter ist eine tolle Köchin, Ron, aber es ist auch schön, gelegentlich mal eine Abwechslung zu haben."

Ron schaute zu Harry. "Ich nehme an, wir werden uns nicht drücken können, Kumpel."

"So schlimm wird es nicht. Es gibt für euch beide diesmal nicht viel vorzubereiten."

Die drei gingen in die Küche, wo Hermine Anweisungen gab. Kurz darauf schälte Ron Karotten und Harry zerhackte Champignons. Hermine hatte einen großen Topf mit Reis auf dem Herd stehen während sie die Schwänze von frisch aufgetauten Garnelen abzog. Fünfzehn Minuten später waren ein großer Beutel gefrorener Erbsen gekocht, Frühlingszwiebeln zerhackt, Bohnensprossen gespült und ein Dutzend Eier verrührt. Hermine nahm die größte Bratpfanne vom Schrank und die gestiftelten Karotten wurden angebraten. Als diese kochten, goss Hermine Soja- und Austernsoße in eine Schale und gab Gewürze hinzu. Danach gab sie die Champignons und Frühlingszwiebeln hinzu und rührte diese, als sie in der Pfanne brutzelten.

Wie auf Zuruf öffnete sich die Küchentür und Minerva, Dumbledore und Snape kamen herein. Hermine hätte laut loslachen können. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt passieren würde. Und wie erwartet, nachdem die Begrüßung vollzogen war, kam Professor Snape zum Herd, wo Hermine die Garnelen zu der Mischung hinzu gab und geschwind das Gemüse und die Meeresfrüchte in der Pfanne mit einem Pfannenwender wendete.

"Das scheint ein orientalisches Gericht zu sein, Miss Granger." Er schaute sich auf dem Herd um. „Ich nehme an, das ist ein Reistopf?"

"Ja, ist es."

"Garnelen mit gebratenem Reis? Nach der Größe des Topfes zu urteilen, gibt es hier mehr Reis als für ein orientalisches Rezept üblich wäre."

"Oh, eine sehr gute und ich nehme an gebildete Vermutung, Professor."

Professor Snape schaute auf die Schale mit Sojasoße. Er griff danach und hielt inne. "Darf ich, Miss Granger."

"Nur zu, Sir."

Er hob die Schale an und schnüffelte.

"Offenbar ist das ein Gemisch aus Sojasoße und Austernsoße", sagt er.

"Offensichtlich", stimmte Hermine zu und nickte. Snape schnüffelte erneut.

"Ich erkenne Knoblauch und Ingwer." Er hielt inne und schnüffelte nochmals. "Und ein Hauch von Senf."

"Richtig erkannt, Professor." Hermine lächelte ihn an.

"Meister Jigger sagte immer, ich hätte die perfekte Nase für einen Zaubertränke Meister.", sagte er und schaute zu Hermine, Herausforderung in seinen Augen.

Sie schaute zu Professor Snape und seiner beachtlichen Nase auf. Hermine war sich nicht sicher über die korrekte Antwort. Nach einer kleinen Denkpause entschied sie, das Risiko zu wagen.

"Warum sollte man einen natürlichen Vorteil nicht ausnutzen."

Professor Snape lachte.

Minerva und der Direktor, die den Wortwechsel zwischen Professor Snape und seiner ehemaligen Schülerin beobachtet hatten, brachen in Gelächter aus. Ron und Harry stimmten mit ein, aber schauten sehr verwirrt drein.

"Miss Granger", unterbrach Dumbledore. "Ich glaube, sie haben Professor Snape verleitet, einen Scherz zu machen."

"Es war kein Scherz", erwiderte Snape, "sondern eine ehrliche Beobachtung."

"Professor Snape hat ein echtes Talent, Zutaten wahrzunehmen.", merkte Hermine an.

"Da wir gerade davon sprechen, sind sie fertig, um den Reis hinzu zugeben, Miss Granger?", fragte er.

"Ja, ich denke, alles andere ist fertig."

"Erlauben Sie mir."

Professor Snape krempelte die Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch. Hermine ging ihm aus dem Weg als er vor sie trat. Er nahm zwei von Mollys selbst gemachten Topflappen und ergriff den großen schweren Topf bei den Henkeln. Er kippte ihn für Hermine und sie nahm den Deckel ab. Mit einem großen Holzlöffel schöpfte Hermine den Reis in die Bratpfanne. Sie musste kurz anhalten und die Pfanne vergrößern, damit die Menge an Reis hineinpasste. Als der Reistopf leer war, trug Professor Snape ihn zu Harry und gab ihn an ihn weiter.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren Sie sehr talentiert im Säubern von Kesseln, Mr. Potter." Snape schaute Harry mit einem boshaften Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie sollten diesen besonders gut hinbekommen."

Harry nahm den Topf mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. „Mein Vergnügen, Sir."

Snape drehte sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung zu Hermine. „Ich freue mich auf die Küche, die Sie heute Abend für uns vorbereitet haben, Miss Granger." Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Umhanges wieder nach unten und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ron schaute ihn in Ehrfurcht an und drehte sich zum Direktor und Professor McGonagall.

"Wo ist Professor Snape und was haben sie mit ihm angestellt?"

Jeder lachte.

------------------------

Als er später darüber nachdachte, konnte Severus beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Hermine Granger in der Küche vor Minerva, Albus und ihren zwei idiotischen Freunden in eine spielerische Neckerei zu ziehen.

Er saß im Wohnzimmer, ein Teller voll Garnelen mit gebratenem Reis auf seinem Schoß, und hörte Remus und Arthurs Gebrummel über die Dummheit des Ministeriums zu. Severus beteiligte sich selbst kaum an dem, was sie sagten. Stattdessen verweilten seine Gedanken bei der jungen Frau mit den buschigen Haaren, welche zwischen Weasley und Potter saß. Er nahm einen weiteren Happen von der köstlichen Reis- und Garnelenzubereitung. Granger war eine gute Köchin, ein verbreitetes Hobby unter den Machern von Zaubertränken.

Es war nicht Severus Gewohnheit, über seine eigene Nase Witze zu reißen, da er zu viele von diesen über die Jahre hatte aushalten müssen. Er war sich der Größe und Form seines eigenen Riechorgans durchaus bewusst, da er jeden Morgen in den Spiegel sah, wenn er sich rasierte. Meister Arsenius hatte Severus taktvoll darauf hingewiesen, eine Zaubertränke Meister Nase zu besitzen. Eine große Nase mit feinen Geruchssensoren und guten Nüstern mit Raum zum Atmen waren sein Kapital für seine Arbeitsweise. Sein Talent des Wahrnehmens und Identifizierens des Duftes von Zaubertränkezutaten war sehr nützlich, um Zaubertränke zu analysieren und die Qualität der Zutaten zu beurteilen.

Als Lehrling hatte Severus sein Talent gepflegt, in dem er es übte bis er ganz leicht die einzelnen Zutaten erkennen und herausfiltern konnte, wenn sie mit anderen vermischt waren. Es war zu einem Spaßthema zwischen ihm, Amanda und Master Arsenius geworden, vor allem weil keiner von den beiden gesegnet war mit Severus Niveau der Geruchsfähigkeit. Er hatte mit dieser Gabe niemals geprahlt und das Necken zwischen ihnen dreien hingenommen. Es war ein Ausdruck für Kameradschaft und Freundschaft.

Als er die Begebenheit in der Küche überdachte, entschied Severus, dass es ein angemessenes Zusammenspiel zwischen ihm und Miss Granger gewesen war. Severus, in der Rolle als Meister, der einen selbstironischen Witz machte. Miss Granger, in der Rolle der Auszubildenden, die auf den Witz reagierte, in dem sie ihn zurück neckte.

Obwohl Miss Granger zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, dass sie eine Auszubildende war, war sie zu der richtigen Entscheidung gekommen, auf seinen Witz antworten zu können und sich nicht Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, angeraunzt zu werden. Severus hatte passend mit Lachen geantwortet, damit verdeutlichend, dass sie seine Erlaubnis hatte, ihn zu necken.

Severus war zufrieden mit seiner Analyse der Situation. Das Wechselspiel mit Miss Granger war akzeptabel gewesen. Es war ziemlich spontan gewesen, was wiederum sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht vor Publikum tun sollen, das ihn womöglich später damit aufziehen würde.

Seine Hilfe, den schweren Reistopf zu heben, war einfach Höflichkeit gewesen, da seine Größe und mehr vorhandene Stärke es für ihn leichter machten. Er hätte ihn auch einfach schweben lassen können, aber es verdeutlichte eine sichere Zwanglosigkeit, es per Hand zu tun für ein Essen, das auch von Hand zubereitet wurde. Wie auch immer, es konnte nur dienlich sein für zukünftige Anreize an Miss Granger hin zur Ausbildungsbeziehung, in dem er zeigte, dass ihre Wechselspiele viel angenehmer sein würden als es in der Klassenraumumgebung möglich gewesen war.

Es war in der Tat ziemlich geschickt von ihm gewesen, sie in solch einer Weise zu manipulieren. Severus beschloss, mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden zu sein.

"Und wie denkst du darüber, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

Severus schoss aus seiner Träumerei heraus. „Entschuldige, ich war gefangen in meinen eigenen Gedanken und habe den letzen Teil nicht mitbekommen."

"Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord plant irgendwelche bedeutenden Aktionen in diesem Herbst?"

"Ich vermute, dass er etwas plant, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es sein könnte. Er hat angewiesen, dass ich zwei Arten von Zaubertränken untersuche, Halluzinogene und Hemmungsminderer, aber er hat mir deren Anwendung nicht verraten. Ich spiele ein Ratespiel über das, was er will, aber das ist für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich." Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mal sicher sein, dass er sie, welchen Plan er auch immer hat, braucht. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen der Dunkle Lord anordnet, dass ich einen Zaubertrank vorbereite und ich erfahre nie, ob er ihn überhaupt benutzt hat."

"Du denkst, der Dunkle Lord plant etwas, dass auf seiner Anweisung für die Tränkestudie basiert oder gibt es etwas anderes, das dich das glauben lässt?", hakte Remus nach.

"Es gibt Informationen, dass eine der Zellen irgendwelche Übungsstunden veranstaltet. Ich kann meine Quelle aber nicht preisgeben."

Hermine stellte die Frage, die allen im Kopf herumschwirrte. „Professor, die Todesser waren ziemlich ruhig seit den Überfällen auf die muggelgeborenen Familien im vergangenen Oktober. Meinen Sie, er plant etwas zum Jahrestag oder um diesen Zeitpunkt herum?"

"Es ist absolut von meiner Seite aus nur geraten, aber basierend auf den Begebenheiten, wie der Dunkle Lord in der Vergangenheit operiert hat: Jahrestage waren immer sehr wichtig für ihn. Wir waren alle dieses Jahr sehr überrascht, als er in Hogwarts nichts unternahm am Ende des Sommersemesters. Seit seinem Versuch, den Stein der Weisen im Jahr 1992 zu erobern, haben wir Hauptangriffe irgendwelcher Art am Ende eines jeden Schuljahres von ihm erlebt, mit Ausnahme 1994." Severus gab seinen leeren Teller an Ron, der gerade herumging, um sie einzusammeln.

"Einige seiner Hauptüberfälle fanden um Halloween herum statt, vor allem während des ersten Krieges", fuhr er fort. „Die Liste beinhaltet die Ermordung der McKinnon Familie, die Zerstörung der Gedenkstätte für die Opfer des Grindelwald Krieges, und die Ermordung der Potters. Der Angriff auf die muggelgeborenen Familien erfolgte um Halloween herum, was ein Zeichen sein kann, dass er zu Gewohnheiten aus der Vergangenheit zurückkehrt."

"Ich wundere mich, warum der Dunkle Lord so ruhig ist seit der Ermordung der muggelgeborenen Familien?", fragte Harry. „Meine Narbe hat nicht so oft geschmerzt wie sonst."

Severus hatte seine eigenen Ansichten zu dieser Sache, aber das war ein Thema zur Diskussion mit dem Inneren Zirkel des Ordens, und nicht für die neuen Mitglieder, vor allem dieses Dummkopfes.

Das Gespräch über die Nichtaktivität von Voldemort ging noch eine Zeit lang weiter. Ohne irgendwelche Beweise war die Diskussion reine Spekulation. Mitglieder des Ordens begannen aufzubrechen, Pläne wurden beschlossen, dass nächste Treffen in einem Monat stattfinden zu lassen, außer es gäbe neue Informationen. Eine Unterbrechung wurde ausgerufen und jeder musste gehen, bis auf den Inneren Zirkel.

Severus beschloss, das dies der perfekte Zeitpunkt war, um an Granger heranzutreten. Er fand sie in der Küche, die Reste im Kühlraum verstauend und mit Erhaltungszaubersprüchen am Platz einschließend. Weasley war noch immer im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit Remus. Potter war nach oben in sein Zimmer gegangen mit der Erwartung, früh am nächsten Morgen Dienst zu haben.

"Miss Granger, ich würde Ihnen gerne danken für das Finden der Informationen über die magischen Schlangen in Neuseeland. Auch wenn es mir nicht möglich ist, Ihnen die Bedeutung der Nachforschung mitzuteilen, die Sie meinetwegen durchgeführt haben. Aber seien Sie versichert, dass die Informationen sehr wertvoll sind."

Severus überprüfte den bodenlosen Teekessel, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Wasser heiß war. Er nahm einen Becher und schaute zu Hermine. „Möchten Sie auch Tee, Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Sir. Danke."

Severus nahm einen zweiten Becher. Er wühlte im Schrank nach losem Tee. Alles was er fand, waren Teebeutel. Verärgert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich muss anständigen Tee besorgen, um einen Vorrat hier anzulegen", murmelte er. Die zwei Teebeutel haltend, als wenn sie zwei verärgerte Skorpione wären, bot er einen Hermine an. Sie nahm ihn und beide ließen ihren Teebeutel für einen Moment einweichen.

"Professor, ich bin froh, dass die Informationen hilfreich sind und ich verstehe vollkommen, dass ich nicht mehr wissen darf. Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann, bitte rufen Sie mich zu jeder Zeit. Einige Nachforschungen werde ich schneller erledigen als es hier oder in Hogwarts möglich ist."

"Das ist genau das, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Die Nachforschung, die Sie getan haben, demonstriert ihren Wert für den Orden. Gelehrte haben eine wichtige Rolle, auch wenn es für die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation nicht offensichtlich ist. Wir bilden das Fundament, auf dessen sich die Langzeit Strategie bildet. Sie sind eine annehmbare Studentin der Zaubertränke und haben das Wissen in Verbindung mit Disziplin, die man nicht oft bei jemandem Ihres Alters erfährt." Severus hielt inne, um seinen Teebeutel herauszunehmen und warf ihn in den Müll. Er war eigentlich drauf und dran dieses Ding in Stücke zu sprengen, entschied sich aber dagegen, da es wohl zu melodramatisch wäre.

"Professor Boch hat mir vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschrieben", bemerkte Severus. „Er hat sich die Freiheit genommen mir zu berichten, dass Sie die Vorlesungen des ersten Semesters überspringen werden und in diesem Herbst die Schule als Neuling des zweiten Semesters beginnen. Er erwähnte zudem, dass er Ihnen Fragen stellte, um Ihre Tiefe an Wissen zu erfahren, während Ihrer Zaubertrank Prüfung. Er erzählte mir, dass Ihr Zaubertrank Wissen dem eines Studenten des dritten Jahrganges entspricht."

"Ich habe den Inhalt des Briefes auch an den Direktor und Professor McGonagall weitergegeben. Wir waren sehr zufrieden mit Ihrem Erfolg. Sie haben viel erreicht, auf das Sie stolz sein können und als Ihre Lehrer: Wir sind stolz auf Ihre Leistungen."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Professor, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich wusste nicht, dass Professor Boch das tat, als er mit mir nach der Prüfung sprach. Ich dachte, er wollte nur herausfinden, welche Dinge in ihrem Zaubertrank Lehrplan vorkommen."

Severus war mit Grangers Antwort zufrieden. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie sehr positiv reagieren würde auf das Loben, vor allem von einem Lehrer kommend, der sie kaum in der Schule gelobt hatte. Es war Zeit, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen.

"Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und Vielseitigkeit, würde ich Ihnen gern ein Angebot unterbreiten, über das Sie nachdenken sollen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen kann ich Ihnen keine Ausbildung im eigentlichen Sinne anbieten, daher Ihre Anwesenheit am Avalon College. Weiterhin wäre es sehr unangebracht für einen allein stehenden Mann ein Angebot zur Ausbildung an eine allein stehende Frau zu unterbreiten. Wie auch immer, ich würde Ihnen gern ein informelles Arrangement anbieten zur Unterstützung dessen, was Ihnen am College beigebracht wird."

"Während Sie in Avalon sind", fuhr er fort, „würde ich gern selbst von Ihren Diensten Gebrauch machen, in dem Sie die Nachforschungen betreiben, um die ich Sie bereits gebeten hatte. Sie sind in der Lage, diese viel schneller durchzuführen als ich selbst könnte, mit der Technologie, die Ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Wenn Sie hier in England sind, können Sie mir bei der Entwicklung und Vorbereitung von Zaubertränken für den Orden assistieren. Das ermöglicht Ihnen praktische Erfahrung auf diesen Gebieten, die im College Lehrplan vielleicht nicht vorgesehen sind."

"Zum Beispiel würde ich Ihnen gern beibringen, wie Sie den Wolfsbann-Tank zu brauen haben. Es ist nicht klug, dass nur ein Mitglied des Ordens fähig ist, ihn zu brauen. Wäre ich zur Zeit des Vollmondes unfähig, könnte das Ergebnis in einem Desaster enden."

Severus hielt inne und beobachtete ihre Körpersprache, um ihre Reaktion zu erahnen. Der kleine Gryffindor Bücherwurm glühte vor Aufregung. Das Angebot der Wolfsbann-Unterweisung war der perfekte Anreiz und sie schluckte den Köder. „Aber seien Sie vorgewarnt, es beinhaltet auch die Gelegenheit, Kessel zu schrubben, Vorräte aufzufüllen und allgemeine, niedere Arbeit zu erledigen. Was von jedem Lehrling erwartet wird."

"Professor, ich wäre sehr erfreut darüber. Ich habe ja bereits angeboten, in irgendwelcher Weise zu helfen, inklusive Forschung und niederer Arbeit. Es ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, mir ein zusätzliches Training anzubieten und die Möglichkeit, ihn beim Brauen von fortgeschrittenen Tränken zu assistieren, soweit ich es bisher kann." Hermines Augen strahlten und sie sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Bedeutet das, ich kann Ihnen viele Fragen stellen und Sie als Informationsquelle ausnutzen?"

"Mit Bedacht, Miss Granger, mit Bedacht." Severus deutete ein Lächeln an.

"In diesem Fall, es ist Weihnachten und Sie sind der Weihnachtsmann. Ich freue mich, das Angebot anzunehmen." Hermine hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Severus hielt für einen Moment inne, schüttelte sie dann aber doch. Ihre Hand war so klein, die Knochen so fein und ihre Haut trocken und kühl gegen seine Schwielen.

"Ich denke, die Anrede als Weihnachtsmann wäre treffender angewandt beim Direktor. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand mich mit einer fröhlichen, Geschenke bringenden Legende in Verbindung bringt."

"Es liegt alles im Auge des Betrachters, Professor. Soweit es mich betrifft, ist es ein wunderbares Geschenk und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber."

"Dann erwarte ich Sie morgen hier im Labor. Dann werden wir mit ihrer Ausbildung beginnen, den Wolfsbann-Trank zu brauen."

"Danke, Sir. Um welche Uhrzeit soll ich hier sein?"

"Ich glaube, gegen Mittag wäre ausreichend, Miss Granger. Ich muss zurück zum Treffen im Wohnzimmer und Mr. Weasley hinauswerfen."

Hermine lachte. "Gute Nacht, Professor. Ich werde gegen Mittag hier sein."

Erfolg!

--------------------------

Der Innere Zirkel versammelte sich für sein Treffen. Obwohl Dumbledore es den anderen Mitgliedern gegenüber nicht zugab, die wahre Strategiearbeit ergab sich hier und nicht vor weniger erfahrenen Ordensmitgliedern.

"Severus, ich glaube, du hast Neuigkeiten zu berichten?"

Severus saß wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa.

"Bei unserer letzten Zusammenkunft hatte ich ein siebenseitiges Blatt mitgebracht, das ich aus den Umhängen des Dunklen Lords gezogen hatte. Aufgrund von Miss Grangers Zugriff zu dem Botanischen Identifikationsprogramm am Avalon College, konnte das Blatt identifiziert werden. Es ist ein magischer Klee, den es nur in Neuseeland gibt. Aus den Informationen, die Miss Granger über den Klee herausfinden konnte, wird ersichtlich, dass zwei Arten von magischen Schlangen, die es auch nur in Neuseeland gibt, sich durch diesen Klee schlängeln und magische Ladungen aufnehmen, die sie wiederum auf ihre Eier übertragen, um sie vor Räubern zu schützen."

"Diese zwei Schlangenarten besitzen verschiedene magische Verwendungen", fuhr er fort. „Eine Spezies hat bemerkenswerte Tarnfähigkeiten. Ich glaube allerdings, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Spezies gebraucht. Es bedarf hunderter dieser Schlangen, um einen Tarnzaubertrank herzustellen, und sie brüten in Gefangenschaft sehr schlecht. Die zweite Spezies ist fähig, einen magischen Einfluss auszuüben, in dem sie Beute hypnotisieren. Das Blut dieser Spezies wird zudem verwendet, um Herzrhythmusstörungen zu behandeln, die durch magische Schwankungen hervorgerufen werden."

Der letzte Teil der Information verursachte ziemliche Aufregung.

"Severus, glaubst du es ist möglich, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Herzleiden besitzt?", fragte Minerva.

"Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er den Knochen-, Fleisch und Blutzauber verwendet hat, um sich einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen, könnte der Dunkle Lord einen unvollkommenen hergestellt haben. Er hat genetisches Material von Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew und seinem eigenen Vater verwendet. Wenn es Herzprobleme oder magische Schwankungsprobleme in einem dieser genetischen Codes gibt, könnte es ihn beeinflussen", spekulierte Severus. „Oder es könnte ein Fehler im Zauberspruch selbst gewesen sein. Es ist sehr Dunkle und uralte Magie."

"Das könnte erklären, warum der Dunkle Lord im letzten Jahr so ruhig war", deutete Remus an.

"Hast du Anzeichen einer schlechten Gesundheit oder magischer Ausfälle bemerkt?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Glaube mir, Albus, wenn ich irgendwelche Anzeichen gesehen bemerkt hätte, ich hätte sie dir gleich mitgeteilt", antwortete Severus. „Wie auch immer, ich bin nur eine begrenzte Zeit bei ihm und gewöhnlich in Begleitung von anderen Todessern. Er würde es nicht wagen, schwach auszusehen bei einer Versammlung. Da waren keine Vorfälle bei denen er weg apparierte, bevor die Arbeit der Gruppe getan war. Er war Stunden in seiner Redekunst gefangen, ohne davon geschwächt zu wirken."

"Severus, bist du der einzige Experte für Zaubertränke, der ihm gerade zur Verfügung steht?", fragte Minerva.

"Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige Zaubertränke Meister unter den Todessern, außer er hat jemanden aus einem anderen Land rekrutiert." Severus sinnierte für einen Moment. „Er könnte andere Todesser beauftragen, Zaubertränke für ihn vorzubereiten. Er könnte sich auch selbst welche zubereiten. Oder er könnte es auch Pettigrew machen lassen. Ich bezweifle, dass Pettigrew einen komplexen Zaubertrank herstellen kann."

"Wäre er fähig, den Herzstärkungstrank, welchen du vorhin erwähnt hattest, vorzubereiten?", fuhr Minerva fort.

"Ja. Der Zaubertrank ist nicht schwierig in der Zubereitung, aber einige der Zutaten sind schwer zu erhalten."

"Könnte Riddle als Parselmund fähig sein, die Schlangen in Gefangenschaft zu halten?", spekulierte Minerva. „Wir wissen, dass Harry mit Schlangen sprechen und sie dazu bringen kann, das zu tun, was er verlangt. Wie es scheint, macht es Riddle mit Nagini genauso. Könnte er das mit verschiedenen Arten machen? Rassen, die Zutaten besteuern, die einen kaputten Körper stärken oder wieder herstellen, vor allem einen Körper, der schlangenähnliche Qualitäten aufweist?"

"Gute Überlegung, Minerva", antwortete Severus nachdenklich. „Ich hatte diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Ich glaube, ich werde beide, die menschlichen und die tierischen Zaubertränke nachforschen, die Schlangenkomponenten als Zutaten beinhalten und schauen, ob ich mögliche Kandidaten finde. Es war purer Zufall, dass ich dieses Blatt gefunden habe. Wahrscheinlich werde ich keinen weiteren Zufall haben, der mich in die Richtung weist, welche Zaubertränke er benutzt. Wenn Gesundheitsaspekte den Dunklen Lord schwächen, ist Pettigrew der einzige, der genügend Zeit mit ihm verbringt, um es mit Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich garantiere, dass er diese Informationen nicht weitergeben wird."

"Ich erkenne, dass alles nur Spekulation ist, aber wir müssen alle sehr vorsichtig sein", drängte Remus. „Sogar innerhalb des Ordens können wir diese Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht diskutieren."

"Einverstanden", sagte Dumbledore. "Der allgemeine Teil der Ordensmitglieder muss nichts darüber wissen und wir können keine Lücken riskieren. Diese Nachforschung wird sehr zeitaufwendig sein und das Schuljahr wird bald anfangen. Gibt es Unterstützung, Severus?"

"Vielleicht, aber nicht im Moment. Ich könnte Miss Granger anweisen, ihren Zugang zum Computersystem am Avalon College zu benutzen, um ein paar Arbeiten für mich durchzuführen. Ihre Unterstützung, einen Treffer für das Blatt zu finden, war unbezahlbar. In zwei Stunden hatte sie eine Aufgabe bewältigt, die mich viele Stunden meiner Zeit gekostet hätte. Da wir gerade von ihr sprechen, ich habe Miss Granger die Möglichkeit angeboten, bei meinen Nachforschungen für den Orden als Ausgleich für ein fortgeschrittenen Training in Zaubertränke angeboten und sie hat angenommen. Morgen werde ich ihre Unterweisung beginnen, wie sie den Wolfsbann-Trank zubereitet."

Remus schaute Severus abschätzend an. "Ich denke, das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Hermines Fähigkeiten, einen sicheren und effektiven Zaubertrank herzustellen."

"Es ist sehr großzügig von dir, Hermine die Ausbildung anzubieten, Severus. Und als Gegenleistung werden deine Kessel immer sauber sein", neckte Minerva.

"Man kann nie genug saubere Kessel haben", war die trockene Antwort. „Praktisch gesehen ist es auf jeden Fall besser, dass jemand weiteres fähig ist, den Wolfsbann zu brauen. Wenn ich unfähig sein sollte oder Umstände mich davon abhalten, ihn vorzubreiten, könnte Remus in eine schwierige Situation geraten."

Er drehte sich zu Remus um. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, wissen die Todesser, dass du ein Schlüsselmitglied des Ordens bist und es gibt einen generellen Auftrag, dich zu ergreifen, wenn man dich sieht. Wenn du in die falsche Apotheke gehst und den Wolfsbann bestellst, könntest du direkt zum Dunklen Lord gebracht werden."

"Ich bin neugierig. Warum hat der Dunkle Lord dir nicht aufgetragen, mich zu vergiften? Oder einen fehlerhaften Trank zu brauen, der zu meinem Tod führt?", fragte Remus.

"Das kann ich dir beantworten, Remus", sagte Dumbledore. „Riddle denkt, dass ich ihn für dich zubereite. Meine Fähigkeiten als Alchemist sind dafür ausreichend und Severus und ich inszenierten einen Abend zusammen, an dem er mir zusah, wie ich ihn in seinem Labor zubereitete. Riddle hat dieses Bild in seinen Gedanken gesehen und akzeptierte es als die reguläre Praxis."

"Es wird dich beruhigen zu erfahren, dass der Dunkle Lord es mir überließ, dich zu vergiften, vor sieben Monaten", grinste Severus. „Zu der Zeit kamen Albus und ich zu dem Plan. Es ist Teil des ‚Dumbledore vertraut mir nur insoweit'-Repetoires an Antworten, die ich ihm über die Jahre gegeben habe. Trotzdem weiß der Dunkle Lord, dass wir uns nicht mögen durch unsere gemeinsamen zehn Jahre."

"Ich verstehe eure Unwilligkeit, mich einzuweisen", sagte Remus. „Aber es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, mir zu sagen, was vor sich geht."

"Ich hätte das machen sollen, Remus", sagte Dumbledore verlegen. „Aber ich habe es wohl vergessen."

"Ah. Naja, es ist ja nichts passiert und ich bekomme den Trank, den ich brauche, jeden Monat."

So sehr Severus und Remus ihre Angelegenheiten in den Jahren, seit der Werwolf nach Hogwarts wiedergekehrt war, geklärt hatten, missbilligte Severus jedoch die schnelle Vergebung für Dumbledore, die dieser erhalten hat. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus ihm nicht so schnell vergeben hätte, wenn er es gewesen wäre, der vergessen hätte, ihm zu erzählen, dass er und Dumbledore eine falsche Information an Voldemort darüber gaben, wer den Wolfsbann zubereitet.

"Wenn es nichts weiter zu besprechen gibt, würde ich jetzt gehen", sagte Severus schroff.

Minerva erkannte den Grund für Severus schnellen Aufbruch. Albus favorisierte seine Gryffindors und pflegte eine enge Freundschaft zu seinen Favoriten. Für solche wie Sirius Black, James Potter und Remus Lupin gab es praktisch nichts, was nicht vergeben werden konnte, und sie gaben dieses Gefühl zurück.

Gleichzeitig waren Albus Erwartungen an Severus so hoch, dass sie kaum erreichbar waren. So sehr sie auch die Schüler ihres Hauses liebte, vor allem spezielle wie Remus, hatte sie doch erkannt, dass keiner von ihnen jemals diesem andauernden Stress- und Schmerzlevel ausgesetzt war, mit dem Severus jeden Tag leben musste. Abgesehen von denen die gestorben waren, hatte keiner einen höheren Preis für die Loyalität zu Albus Dumbledore bezahlt wie Severus Snape.

Wie vieles davon geschah aufgrund der Vaterrolle, welche Albus zu dem jungen Mann übernommen hatte, der seinen eigenen nie zufrieden stellen konnte? Wie viel ihrer Freundschaft wurde erschwert durch die Lasten, die sie auf ihren Schultern trugen, aber nicht zugaben? Sie konnte nichts daran ändern, aber heute Nacht konnte sie Severus helfen. Minervas schlimmes Bein belastete sie heute Nacht und sie benutzte ihren bevorzugten Stock, um zurückzubleiben, wann immer sie konnte.

"Severus", sagte Minerva mit tiefer Zuneigung in ihrer Stimme. „Komm herüber und hilf einer alten Frau auf die Füße." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und Severus stand sofort auf, um sie zu ergreifen, stellte sich an ihre Seite und platzierte seine andere Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen. Minerva bewegte sich und zog sich aus dem Stuhl hoch, Severus durfte ihr helfen. Sie nahm ihren Stock und hakte sich bei Severus ein. „Ich glaube, ich könnte heute Abend ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen, wenn ich dich dazu bewegen kann, mich zu meinen Räumlichkeiten zu Hause zu begleiten."

Minerva vernahm die erwiderte Zuneigung von Severus als er sagte: "Es würde mich freuen, eine Dame, die viel zu reizend ist, um eine alte Frau zu sein, sicher zu ihren Räumen zu begleiten."

Minerva drückte seinen Arm sanft. „ Sollen wir dann die beiden für ihre Verschwörungen und Planungen allein lassen, während wir guten Feuerwhiskey und eine Zigarre vor meinem Kamin genießen?"

"Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass es kubanische Zigarren sind?"

"Auf jeden Fall, wenn ich sie wieder aus dem Zustand als Taschentücher zurückverwandelt habe, zu denen sie wurden, als ich sie aus deinem Humidor stibitzt habe."

"Sie sind nicht mehr dasselbe, nach dem sie ein oder zwei Wochen als deine Taschentücher verbracht haben. Ziehe es bitte in Betracht, sie in einem Humidor unterzubringen, Minerva."

Das sanfte, liebevolle Geplänkel ging auf dem Weg zum Schloss weiter. Albus und Remus blieben für den Abend zurück.

tbc


	29. Kapitel 29

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_29. Kapitel:_**

**Hermine**

23. August 1998

"Ernsthaft, Hermine, wir lieben dich wirklich", sagte George, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

Fred erschien auf der anderen Seite und legte seinen Arm um Hermine. Sein Kinn lag nun auf Hermines anderer Schulter. „Wir lieben dich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich."

"Das werde ich wohl nie wieder los, oder?", fragte Hermine, jedem einen schwesterlichen Kuss auf die Wange gebend.

"Nicht solange wir alle leben", sagte Fred feierlich.

"Tatsache ist, wenn wir beide nicht schon vergeben wären, würden wir dich wirklich, wirklich gern lieben", sagte George.

"Wir haben nichts gegen teilen", neckte Fred.

"Tatsächlich mögen wir es zu teilen", ergänzte George.

"Es gibt doch diesen Muggelspruch", flüsterte Fred anzüglich.

"Verdopple dein Vergnügen, verdoppele deinen Spaß", sagte George mit einem unverschämten Grinsen.

"Ihr zwei müsst ernsthaft damit aufhören. Jemand könnte noch denken, dass ihr es ernst meint."

"Das wirst du niemals wirklich wissen, oder?", grinste George anzüglich.

"Du arbeitest zu viel, Hermine. Wir möchten nur, dass du ein wenig Spaß hast.", sagte Fred.

Die Zwillinge ließen von Hermine ab und setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Sie wuselte durch die Küche und bereitete Eier und Toast mit Hilfe von Kochzaubersprüchen zu. „Ich arbeite nicht, ich koche. Eure Mutter bringt mir Koch- und Hauswirtschaftssprüche bei."

"Eines Tages wirst du einem glücklichen Typen eine wundervolle Frau sein. Im Moment möchten wir nur, dass du mit uns auf ein dreifach Date gehst."

"Das stimmt", sagte George. "Wir möchten dir Brian vorstellen."

"Es würde dir Spaß machen, Hermine", versprach Fred. „Er ist ein Genie, so wie du."

"Du magst Angelina und hast Krista noch nicht kennengelernt", ergänzte George.

"Brian ist ein Subunternehmer für uns, brillant in Zaubertränken", sagte Fred.

Hermine war erleichtert, als Arthur in die Küche kam. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Zwillinge es ernst meinten mit dem Dreier, aber sie fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl, darüber zu scherzen. Sie mussten scherzen! Harry und Ron würden sie umbringen, wenn sie es ernst meinten.

"Wie ich sehe, musst du heute morgen das Frühstück zubereiten, Hermine", sagte Arthur während er sich eine Kaffeetasse aus dem Regal über dem Herd nahm.

"Ich hoffe, ihr werdet es mögen. Ich habe dieses fabelhaft eingemachte, gepökelte Rindfleisch aus Amerika mitgebracht. Es ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie in der Mensa des Colleges nicht vermiesen können. Es gibt Rührei, Toast und Hackfleisch. Ich benutze Mollys Zaubersprüche."

"Guten Morgen, Dad.", erklangen die Zwillinge absolut gleichzeitig.

"Habt ihr zwei das solange geübt, bis ihr es perfekt konntet?", fragte Hermine und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

"Haben wir nicht." Erneut im perfekten Einklang.

"Doch habt ihr", kommentierte Arthur.

"Oh Dad." Und noch einmal.

"Das haben sie auch geübt, Hermine.", bemerkte Arthur über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg. Er nahm den Tagespropheten und setzte sich zum Lesen hin.

'Was hier alles als normal angesehen wird, ist erstaunlich', dachte Hermine als sie Teller mit Essen auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

Molly kam in die Küche und setzte sich neben Arthur. Sie sah zerzaust und halb verschlafen aus. Da sie die morgendliche Routine verstand, ging Hermine zum Herd und holte Molly ihren Kaffee. Sie stellte ihn vor ihr ab. Molly schwang ihren Zauberstab, um ihn zu kühlen und schlürfte dann ihr Getränk. Niemand sprach, bis Mum ihren Kaffee hatte.

Das Essen verlief in völliger Stille, was wiederum eine Wohltat war nach der pausenlosen George-und-Fred-Show. Hermine setzte sich und widmete sich ihrem eigenen Frühstück.

Molly beendete ihre erste Tasse Kaffee. Hermine erhob sich und füllte ihr nach. In diesem Moment gesellte sich auch Ginny in die ruhige Runde. Sie nahm sich einen Teller und machte sich Frühstück. Nach der halben Tasse zweiten Kaffee, nahm sich Molly ein Stück Toast.

Wie ein berstender Damm begann ein Gespräch.

"Guten Morgen alle zusammen", sagte eine strahlende und muntere Ginny.

"Guten Morgen Ginny", sagten George und Fred, in einem mittlerweile nervenden Einklang.

Molly warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.

Hermine lächelte und gab Ginny den Teller mit Toast. Arthur prostete mit seiner Tasse und las seine Zeitung weiter.

Ginny schaute Hermine an. "Ich werde heute in den Laden gehen, um Fred und George bei ein paar Projekten zu helfen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Gute Idee", fügte Fred hinzu, das Einklangsding endlich fallen lassend. "Wir werden entscheiden, wie wir einige unserer neuen Produkte verpacken und auf den Markt bringen werden. Du kannst uns deine Meinung sagen."

"Und du kannst unsere neue Produktlinie von Halloween Horrors testen", schlug George vor. „Stell dir nur mal vor, es beißt jemand in eine Kürbiscreme und hat dann fünf Köpfe."

"Somit braucht man nie mehr eine Maske für Halloween", witzelte Hermine als sie ihren letzten Bissen Hackfleisch gegessen hatte. „Ich bedanke mich für das Angebot, aber ich werde wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier gehen, um mit Professor Snape an einem Projekt zu arbeiten."

"Das hast du das letzte Mal, als du hier warst, auch schon gemacht", beschwerte sich Ginny. „Du kommst hierher, um Spaß zu haben, und nicht um die ganze Zeit zu arbeiten."

"In knapp zwei Wochen werde ich für eine ganze Woche hier sein und dann werde ich genügend Zeit für Dinge nur so zum Spaß haben, Ginny. Im Moment muss ich meiner Verpflichtung als Ordensmitglied nachkommen, wenn der Professor bei einem Projekt Hilfe gebrauchen könnte."

"Du würdest mehr Spaß mit uns haben", sagte Fred.

"Ich habe es schon versprochen", sagte Hermine.

"Damit ist es wohl beschlossen", sagte Arthur mit dem Mund voller Ei.

Molly, unter dem Einfluss von guter Laune hervorrufendem Koffein, genoss es, mal selbst ein Frühstück serviert zu bekommen. Sie nahm sich ein weiteres Mal von dem Hackfleisch.

"Hermine, du musst nächstes Mal, wenn du nach Hause kommst, mehr davon mitbringen. Das ist exzellent und ich mag diesen kleinen Abziehring, der die Dose aufschält. Was für eine wunderbare Muggelerfindung."

Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt und die nächsten Minuten wurden damit verbracht, die Dose, den Deckel und den Abziehring zu inspizieren. Arthur hatte den Dosenöffner, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte, als sie ihr Familienhaus geräumt hatten, völlig auseinander genommen. Sein Versuch, ihn zu reparieren, ließ ihn aussehen wie Franksteins Dosenöffner mit zusätzlich heraus stehenden Schrauben. Als er im Haus ihrer Eltern noch funktionierte, hatte Arthur ein Dutzend Dosen mit Gemüse damit geöffnet. Er stimmte zu, dass dieser Abziehring viel praktischer war.

Die Diskussion ging darüber weiter, warum es wohl bei einigen Produkten funktionierte und bei anderen nicht. George und Fred wiesen darauf hin, dass es einfach zu schmutzig sei, diese Art von Öffnung bei einer Büchse Gemüse zu verwenden, da zuviel Wasser aus der Dose spritzen würde bei dem Aufwand an Kraft, den man beim Öffnen verwendete. Sie spekulierten darüber, wie das in einem Scherz verwendet werden könnte. Wegen der allgemeinen Nachfrage sollte Hermine zum Lebensmittelladen zurückgehen und nachsehen, ob sie eine Auswahl an Produkten mit Abziehring finden konnte, und sie dann mit zurück bringen, um mit ihnen zu experimentieren.

Hermine war erleichtert über die Unterbrechung, sie zu überreden, ihre Verpflichtungen über Bord zu werfen und mit Fred und George zum Scherzladen zu kommen. Ihre Freunde würden nie verstehen, wie der Prozess des Erlernens den Wolfsbann-Trank vorzubereiten interessanter sein könnte als mit magischen Scherzen zu spielen, die jemandes Kopf in angebliche Monster verwandelten.

Molly und Arthur planten, einige Freunde in Hogsmeade zu besuchen und machten sich fertig, zu gehen. Molly trug Fred auf, ein Gespräch mit dem Ghul, der auf dem Dachboden wohnte, darüber zu führen, selbst sauberzumachen. Fred hatte die beste Beziehung zu dem Ghul als jeder andere in der Familie und konnte diesen am ehesten dazu bringen, zu kooperieren. Hermine hatte die Zaubersprüche, die sie von Molly gelernt hatte, angewandt, um die Küche zu säubern und genoss ein wenig Frieden und Ruhe mit ihrer Tasse Tee.

"Hey, Mione", sagte Fred. "An was wirst du heute mit Snape arbeiten?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Hermine.

"Geheime Ordensangelegenheit, he?"

"So etwas in der Art."

"Wirst du viel mit Snape zusammenarbeiten?"

"Es sieht wohl so aus."

"Ich denke, das macht Sinn, da du Zaubertränke studierst." Fred setzte sich neben Hermine. „Er ist nicht so schlimm, wenn man allein mit ihm arbeitet."

"Wann hast du denn mit ihm allein gearbeitet?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich musste ein paar Mal über die Jahre nachsitzen. Manchmal fragte ich ihn nach seinem Rat für einen Zaubertrank für unsere Zauberscherze und er machte ein oder zwei Vorschläge."

"Professor Snape hat euch geholfen, Scherze zu entwickeln?" Hermine war erstaunt.

"Mit der Abmachung, sie nicht in Hogwarts zu verwenden", antwortete Fred mit einem Grinsen. „Er war daran interessiert, sie sicher zu machen. Der Professor hämmerte es in unsere Köpfe, dass wir besser immer ein Gegenmittel parat haben für alles, was wir haben, bevor wir unser Labor verlassen."

"Das macht Sinn", nickte Hermine. „Mit der Anzahl an Kesseln, die Schüler zum explodieren gebracht haben, oder sich selbst vergifteten, war Professor Snape immer um Sicherheit bemüht."

"Alles was es benötigt, um uns aus unserem Geschäft herauszubekommen, ist eine Klage für Produkthaftung", sagte Fred ernst. „Es ist ein Geheimnis, somit kannst du es keinem erzählen, aber wir haben ihn immer noch behalten, damit er all unsere Produktzutaten und Fertigungsmethoden überprüft, bevor irgendwas über die Ladenschwelle geht. Er hat uns vor vielen Problemen bewahrt und er ist jede Galeone wert, die wir ihm bezahlt haben. George und ich stehen ihm für das Entwickeln von Waffen, die wir gegen Voldemort verwenden können, zur Verfügung."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr zwei mit ihm zusammen arbeitet."

"Wir wissen von seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Er hat es uns nicht direkt gesagt, aber wir vermuten es. Er gab es nicht gerade zu, leugnete es aber auch nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sein Leben ist. Er muss so viele Lügen beibehalten, um Voldemort davon abzuhalten, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Ich würde verrückt, wenn mein Leben so kompliziert wäre."

"Ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir in Gryffindor landeten und er zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin wurde. Er hat es schon gemacht, bevor wir geboren wurden", bedachte Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Erstaunen."

"Der Mann hatte immer ein schwieriges Leben, wegen der Sache mit seinen Eltern und allem. Ich denke, es härtet dich ab, mit so einer Kindheit."

"Was meinst du mit der Sache mit seinen Eltern?", fragte Hermine, ihre Neugierde war geweckt.

"Du weißt nichts von Snapes Eltern?", fragte Fred, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen in überraschend ähnlicher Snapemanier. „Also, ich glaube, als Muggelgeborene kannst du es nicht wissen. Wenn du wie wir in der Zauberergesellschaft aufwächst, setzt du voraus, dass es jeder weiß."

"Was passierte?"

"Von dem, was ich gehört habe, passierte es als Snape im ersten oder zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts war. Sein Vater erwischte seine Mutter beim Fremdgehen. Sie wollte ihn für einen anderen Typen verlassen, da tötete er erst sie und dann sich selbst."

"Das ist schrecklich." Hermine war geschockt. Es war schrecklich genug mit dem Verlust ihrer Eltern im Alter von achtzehn Jahren fertig zu werden. Für ihn musste es noch schlimmer gewesen sein mit zwölf Jahren, vor allem mit einem Mord und einem Selbstmord. Kein Wunder, dass er ihre Situation mitgefühlt hatte, als sie auf dem Astronomie Turm miteinander sprachen. Er hatte wirklich verstanden, was sie durchmachte. Hermine war betäubt von dieser Enthüllung. Sie schaute wieder zu Fred auf. „Wie lebte er, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war?"

"Du weißt, dass dieser Schuft Lucius Malfoy und Professor Snape entfernte Cousins sind?"

Hermine nickte.

"Obwohl ein Altersunterschied von zwei oder drei Jahren zwischen ihnen liegt, wurden sie Freunde in Hogwarts. Zu der Zeit lebte Malfoys Vater noch und war verantwortlich. Ich denke, Lucius Malfoy sprach mit seinem Vater, Interesse zu zeigen. Snape war nicht gut genug, um auf Malfoy Manor zu wohnen, aber der alte Mann arrangierte es, dass er während des Sommers bei einigen anderen Verwandten leben konnte."

"Ich glaube, jetzt macht es mehr Sinn, warum Professor Snape so ist, wie er ist, warum er keinem traut", antwortete Hermine nachdenklich.

"Er hat nicht viele Gründe, jemandem zu trauen", spekulierte Fred. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, wenn du mit ihm allein arbeitest, ist er gar nicht so übel. Ich meine er ist sarkastisch und so, aber er bereitet dir nicht die Hölle auf Erden, nur weil er gerade Lust darauf hat, wenn kein Publikum da ist, dass vielleicht an Voldemort einen Bericht abgibt. Ich habe ein paar Mal den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er Spaß daran hatte, mit George und mir an ein paar Produkten zu arbeiten. Ich habe ihn sogar ein oder zweimal lachen hören."

"Ich habe das auch bemerkt", vertraute Hermine an. „Er neckte mich gestern als ich im Hauptquartier kochte und dankte mir sogar für die Arbeit, die ich für ihn erledigt hatte. So etwas hätte er in Hogwarts nicht gemacht."

"Nein, dass würde er wohl nicht", bemerkte Fred. „Also, ich werde jetzt auch gehen, um George und Ginny einzuholen. Brian wird später im Laden sein, falls du früher fertig sein solltest als du denkst."

"Ich werde wohl bis zum Abendessen beschäftigt sein. Dann wird es Zeit, wieder hierher zu kommen, Krummbein zu holen und per Portschlüssel nach Chicago zurück zu reisen. Ich werde wohl keine Möglichkeit haben, euch heute noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ich verschwinde."

"In zwei Wochen wirst du wieder hier sein, somit ist es nicht so schlimm. Wenn du fertig bist, zum Hauptquartier zu gehen, warum holst du dann nicht deine Sachen und ich verschließe alles hier, errichte die Banne und begleite dich durch den Garten."

Hermine ging nach oben und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack. Ihre Reisetasche war schon gepackt und Krummbeins leerer Katzentransporter stand daneben. Sie war auf ihrem Weg zu Professor Snape, um zu lernen, wie man den Wolfsbann braute. Hätte ihr jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass sie ihn als jemand anderes sehen würde als den chronisch ungerechten und generell unfreundlichen Bastard, als den er sich in Hogwarts gab, hätte sie diesen als Spinner bezeichnet.

--------------------

"Die Basis des Wolfsbanns ist komplex in der Herstellung, aber hat eine viermonatige Haltbarkeit. Wir werden damit beginnen." Professor Snape übergab Hermine eine Liste der Zutaten. „Ich weiß, dass Sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, dies im Voraus zu lernen, aber ich möchte, dass Sie mir die Absicht des Wolfsbann-Trankes erklären und warum jede einzelne Zutat für die Grundlage ausgewählt wurde."

'Er gestaltet es als Herausforderung von Beginn an', dachte Hermine. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug begann sie.

"Der Kern des Wolfsbann-Trankes ist es, dem Werwolf möglich zu machen, sein Bewusstsein des Menschlichen aufrecht zu erhalten während der Verwandlung, und die mentale Wachsamkeit zu erhöhen, in dem eine beruhigende Wirkung hinzu gegeben wird. Dadurch wird Aggression vermindert, die Gefahr für die allgemeine Population und den Werwolf verringert", erklärte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Warum wäre das Erhöhen der mentalen Wachsamkeit eine wünschenswerte Wirkung? Wäre ein allgemeines Beruhigungsmittel nicht zu bevorzugen?"

"Mentale Wachsamkeit ist unentbehrlich, um das Bewusstsein für das menschliche Selbst zu erhalten, und um die mehr tierischen Triebe zu kontrollieren. Wolfsbann ist keine Selbstdisziplin präsentiert in einer Flasche. Der Werwolf muss eine mentale Anstrengung durchmachen und Entscheidungen treffen über sein oder ihr eigenes Verhalten während der Transformation."

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Jetzt können sie zur Begründung der Zutaten übergehen."

"Die erste Zutat ist destilliertes Wasser mit einer Neumondaufladung", fuhr sie fort. „Destilliertes Wasser ist notwendig, aufgrund der Sensibilität der anderen Zutaten. Die Mineralien im Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn könnten die aktiven Zutaten im Ginseng und der Damaszenerpflaume im ersten Stadium negativ beeinflussen und der Bitterwurzel im zweiten. Die Neumondaufladung wird benötigt, um das Gleichgewicht zur Kraft des Vollmondes zu gewähren, einige der aggressiven Impulse dämmend."

"Wie kann die Neumondaufladung der extremen Auswirkung des Vollmondes entgegenwirken?", fragte Professor Snape.

"Es kann dem nicht entgegenwirken, nur eindämmen. Ich glaube, es gab eine Studie darüber in den Sechzigern. Ich kann mich nicht an das genaue Zitat erinnern, aber ich denke, es wurde im _Ars Alchemica_ veröffentlicht. Die Studie wurde in Deutschland durchgeführt, wo eine Werwolf Familie weggesperrt wurde während der Vollmondphase. Einen Monat lang bekam die Familie ungeladenes destilliertes Wasser und im nächsten mit Neumond aufgeladenes destilliertes Wasser zu trinken. Dies wurde ein Jahr lang wiederholt. Alle aggressiven Vorkommnisse während der Transformation wurden festgehalten. Es gab weniger und verringerte Aggressionsvorkommnisse, wenn sie das mit Neumond behandelte Wasser bekamen. Der Unterschied war statistisch gesehen auf einem bedeutungsvollem Niveau."

Professor Snape nickte. "Sie können zur nächsten Zutat übergehen."

"Koreanisch verzauberter Ginseng ist normaler Ginseng, bearbeitet mit Zaubersprüchen, um die Effektivität der aktiven Zutaten zu steigern, damit die Anwendung zum Behandeln von magischen Erkrankungen ermöglicht wird. Das RG1 Ginsenosides, welches im koreanischen Ginseng gefunden wurde, ist stimulierender und geistig erfrischender als das RB1 Ginsenosides, das im amerikanischen Ginseng gefunden wurde, welcher dazu tendiert einen beruhigenden Effekt zu haben. Ich glaube, Sie haben diese Zutat gewählt, um Wachsamkeit und Konzentration zu steigern."

"Richtig. Zusätzlich werden RG1 Ginsenosides nicht so schnell abgebaut wie RB1 Ginsenosides. Das Ergebnis ist, dass die Wachsamkeit länger anhält."

Hermine ergänzte es zu ihren Notizen.

"Professor, RG1 Ginsenosides erhöht das Yang, weniger die Ying-Energie. Wäre das nicht ein Grund, den koreanisch verzauberten Ginseng nicht auszuwählen?"

"Wäre es", erwiderte Professor Snape. „Außer das der Baldrian die Ying-Energie erhöht, was die Wirkung des RG1 Ginsenosides ausgleicht. Wie ist die Wirkung von Rauschpfeffer?"

"Rauschpfeffer ist ein Entspannungsmittel, fähig starke beruhigende Gefühle hervorzurufen während es die mentalen Funktionen verbessert und die Sinne stärkt. Der Beruhigungseffekt ist das Ergebnis von selektiven neurologischen Vorgängen in höheren Gehirnzentren, welche das automatische Nervensystem unterdrücken und regulieren."

Und so fuhren sie fort.

---------------

Hermine schüttete die erkaltete Zaubertrankbasis in vier Gläser und versiegelte die Deckel. Sie befestigte die Etiketten, die sie vorbereitet hatte, an den Behältern und stellte sie in den Kühlraum. Sie sah zu Professor Snape, der gerade in einem Notizblock am Labortisch schrieb. Sie hatten den größten Teil der vergangenen fünf Stunden mit geselliger Konversation und angenehmer Stille verbracht. Es war die angenehmste pädagogische Erfahrung gewesen, an die sich Hermine jemals erinnern konnte.

Professor Snape hatte sie durch die Zubereitung der Wolfsbanngrundlage geleitet, in dem er ihr Fragen stellte. Gehaltvolle Fragen, um herauszufinden, was sie wusste und was sie über die Zutaten und den Prozess, der zur richtigen Herstellung des Zaubertrankes führte, verstand. Der Mann, der den Wolfsbann entwickelt hatte, nahm Hermine auf den Weg durch den Gedankengang, den er genommen hatte, als er einen der wichtigsten Zaubertränke des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts entwickelte hatte.

Hermine hatte ihm auch Fragen stellen können. Im Unterricht hätte er ihr Hauspunkte abgezogen oder ihr gesagt, sie sei nervig. Im Kellerlabor ohne Publikum hatte er ihr jede Frage beantwortet, ihr erzählt, wo sie die Antworten nachsehen konnte oder sie solange befragt, bis sie selbst auf die Lösung kam.

Hermine lächelte und nickte. 'Professor Snape ist brillant und das ist einfach wunderbar.'

Hermine ging zum Labortisch hinüber und überprüfte ihre Liste an Fragen zum Nachforschen. Der Wolfsbann-Trank war der komplexeste, den sie je gelernt hatte. Der Zaubertrank benötigte magische und nicht-magische Zutaten. Die Vorbereitung einer jeden Zutat bedurfte genauer Präzision. Das Eisenkraut musste getrocknet und mit einem Marmorstößel und Mörtel zu feinem Puder gemahlen werden. Die Rauschpfefferwurzel musste frisch sein und mit einem Messer aus Edelstahl auf einem Brett aus Eiche in Scheiben geschnitten werden. Der verzauberte Ginseng musste mit einem Obsidian Messer geschnitten werde, um die magischen Fähigkeiten der Wurzel zu erhalten.

Arithmantik erfordert die Zugabe der Zutaten in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge mit Zaubersprüchen, die zu verschiedenen Stadien des Brauens angewandt werden müssen, um die numerologischen Ergebnisse kontinuierlich zu der Hauptzahl sieben zu bringen. Die sieben war kritisch, da sie viermal in die achtundzwanzig passte, die Anzahl der Tage im Mondzyklus. Kristalle wurden zu verschiedenen Stadien hinzu gegeben und wieder herausgenommen, um das Vibrationsniveau auf sieben zurückzubringen, wenn eine neue Zutat es sonst zerstören würde.

'Das ist sensationell und Professor Snape ist verdammt brillant', dachte sie.

Der Mann, der diesen unglaublichen Trank entwickelt hatte, erlaubte ihr mit ihm den Prozess Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen, seinem Gedankengang folgend, und erlaubte ihr, zu helfen.

"Miss Granger, der Trank muss am 3. September beendet sein, da die drei Tage des Vollmondes am fünften beginnen. Ihr Semester endet nicht zum 3. September, somit werde ich ihn dieses Mal zu ende zu bereiten. Nach dem Mondkalender kommt an einem Wochenende im Oktober der Vollmond wieder. Wenn Sie am 3. Oktober wiederkommen könnten, kann ich Sie durch das zweite Stadium der Vorbereitung führen." Professor Snape schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine nahm einen Tagesplaner heraus und machte die Eintragung im Kalender. „Es steht in meinem Kalender, Sir." Hermine schaute zum Professor auf. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass ich den Wolfsbann allein zubereite. Das ist so kompliziert, dass sich mein Kopf dreht."

Snape deutete ein minimales Lächeln an. „Ich war vier Jahre Zaubertränke Meister bevor ich mit der Entwicklung des Wolfsbann anfing. Und neun Jahre Meister für Zaubertränke, bevor ich einen wirksamen Zaubertrank erzielte. Es ist ein Zaubertrank auf Meisterniveau, aber ich glaube, Sie werden fähig sein, zu lernen, Ihn vorzubereiten, mit ein paar Wiederholungen."

"War der heutige Tag so wie eine Ausbildung?", fragte Hermine und schaute ihn prüfend an.

"Ja. Es ist meiner Ausbildung sehr ähnlich", antwortete Snape.

"Ich verpasse etwas, weil ich aufs College gehe anstatt eine Ausbildung zu machen", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

"Ja, aber Sie erhalten auch etwas. Wenn Sie nach England zurückkehren werden, nach dem Sie Ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, werden Sie mehr über Muggelwissenschaft wissen als jeder andere Zaubertränke Meister im Land. Wir können nicht absehen, wie wertvoll das sein wird, aber ich vermute, dass es sehr hilfreich sein wird. Das Training, das ich anbiete, wird eine Ergänzung und in vielerlei Hinsicht eine zwanglose Ausbildung sein. Sie werden sehr wahrscheinlich das Beste von beiden Welten mitbekommen."

"Ich habe den heutigen Tag wirklich genossen, Sir. Danke."

"Gern geschehen, Miss Granger. Lupin wird den Zaubertrank erhalten, den er benötigt. Ich habe Zeit gespart, in dem ich Sie einige der Zutaten für die Basis habe vorbereiten lassen. Und Sie haben den Kessel äußerst gut gesäubert. Ich glaube, Sie nennen es eine Win-Win-Situation."

"Das tue ich sicher."

"In diesem Fall erwarte ich Ihre Dienste, wenn sie zurückkommen in der Woche zwischen dem Ende Ihres Computerworkshops und dem Start des neuen Semesters. Ich werde einige Kessel an Aufpäppelungstrank und Traumlos Schlaf für die Schule benötigen. Während Sie diese vorbereiten werden, kann ich ein wenig Nachforschung betreiben. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, dass niedere Arbeit dazugehören wird."

Hermine lachte. "Ich werde die niedere Arbeit übernehmen. Die Bezahlung war bisher ganz gut."

"In diesem Fall schlage ich vor, Sie kehren zum Fuchsbau zurück, um Ihre adoptierte Familie noch einmal zu sehen bevor Sie zum Campus zurückkehren. Apropos, wie bewältigen Sie den Zeitunterschied?"

"Ich bleibe bis acht Uhr dreißig Chicagoer Zeit auf und übe Entspannungstechniken, damit ich einschlafen kann", antwortete Hermine. „Mein Körper braucht zwei Tage, um sich zu erholen."

„Guter Plan", sagte Severus. „Es ist weise, Schlaftränke zu vermeiden, wenn es möglich ist. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Rest Ihrer Lehrstunde gut verlaufen wird. Ich erwarte Sie dann in ein paar Wochen."

Hermine begann, die Treppen hochzusteigen. Sie drehte sich für einen Moment noch mal um.

"Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, Sir."

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig, Miss Granger."

'Er hat wirklich prachtvolle Hände', dachte sie und lächelte sanft. ‚Und groß sind sie noch dazu.'

tbc

_-----------------_

_Das nächste Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich sehr gut. Harry und Ron erfahren von einer gewissen Person am Avalon. Und Severus sinniert über Hermine und kommt dabei zu interessanten Schlüssen._

_Review?_


	30. Kapitel 30

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Vielen Dank an Mawi für ihre erneut tolle Arbeit!_

_Euch wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, das mir persönlich sehr gut gefällt._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**30. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 5. September 1998**

Hermine Granger war beschäftigt, die Regale im Vorratsraum des Klassenraumes für Zaubertränke wieder aufzufüllen. Severus wünschte, er könnte ihr die computerorganisierten Inventuren für die Hogwartsvorräte in der gleichen Weise erlauben, wie sie es für das Zaubertränkelabor des Ordens gemacht hatte. Er war überrascht und zufrieden gewesen mit den sauber beschrifteten Tabellen, die Zeilen mit Zutaten und Spalten für das Datum, an dem das Element in den Vorrat aufgenommen wurde, für die aktuelle Menge, für die verbrauchte Menge und für das Verfallsdatum, enthielten. Granger hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie sich Rat geholt hatte bei einem Senior Studenten, wie sie die Formulare so verzaubern konnte, dass wenn eine verbrauchte Menge eingetragen wurde, sich diese automatisch von der vorhandenen Menge abzog und dadurch die aktuelle Menge im Bestand angezeigt wurde. Sie hatte jede Zeile so verzaubert, dass sie glühten, wenn ein Verfallsdatum auf der Zutat überschritten war.

Severus wünschte, er hätte daran gedacht, das zu machen.

Granger arbeitete an handgeschriebenen Inventurblättern für Hogwarts, aber es würde sie mehr Zeit kosten, sie zu vervollständigen, als bei den computergestützten Tabellen für das Hauptquartier. Die Tabellen würden nicht so gut lesbar sein, da sie so verzaubert sein würden, die Handschrift von Professor Snape anzuzeigen statt ihrer. Sie würden in derselben Weise verzaubert sein wie die computergestützten Tabellen, um die momentane Quantität zu errechnen und anzuzeigen, wenn ein Verfallsdatum überschritten wurde.

Sein einziges Bedauern war, dass es Strafarbeiten einfacher machen würde für all die Schurken, die er auswählte, um seinen Vorratsraum im nächsten Schuljahr aufzuräumen.

Severus hatte Albus Einverständnis, Granger nach Hogwarts zu holen, um die Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie durfte nicht in der Nähe der Keller oder des Zaubertränke Meisters gesehen werden im Falle von Informanten. Deshalb flohte sie direkt in das Büro des Direktors. Nach Hogwarts zu flohen, war nur möglich, wenn der Direktor dem Schloss bewilligte, das Flohen in seinen Kamin zu erlauben. Von dort war sie in das Wohnzimmer von Severus gefloht und er hatte sie direkt ins Klassenzimmer geführt.

Es war erstens unangemessen für Granger, in den Räumlichkeiten des Zaubertränke Meisters zu sein, und außerdem fühlte er sich unwohl, sie hier in seinem privaten Bereich zu haben. Wenn er sie allein ließe, vermutete er, würden seine Bücherregale inspiziert werden und es wäre besser, Granger nicht in einigen seiner mehr verruchten Bände herumschnüffeln zu lassen. Severus bevorzugte es, den Inhalt seiner privaten Räumlichkeiten ein viel spekuliertes Mysterium der Allgemeinheit bleiben zu lassen, vor allem bei Potter und Weasley. Als eine zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme hatte Potter seinen berüchtigten Tarnumhang an Granger ausgeliehen, für den Fall, dass sie sich im Schloss bewegen musste.

Er musste zugeben, dass ihr zwangloses Ausbildungsarrangement sich zu seinem Vorteil entwickelte. In der Zeit, die er in Hermine Grangers Gesellschaft verbrachte, hatte er nicht den Wunsch verspürt, sie auch nur einmal umbringen zu wollen.

Auf jeden Fall nahm sie ihre Pflichten ernst. Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert, die Reinigungsarbeit übertragen bekommen zu haben. Wenn sie fertig sein würde, würde sein Vorrat im besten Zustand sein, als er jemals gewesen war, und viel leichter zu pflegen sein. Als Belohnung für ihre harte Arbeit, hatte Severus ihr erlaubt, einen sechsmonatigen Vorrat an Aufpäppelungstrank für den Krankenflügel vorzubereiten, eine Routinearbeit, die ihn zu Tode langweilte. Granger hatte ihm sogar gedankt, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte, das zu tun. Er hatte eine ausführliche, gedankliche Liste an Zaubertränken, von denen er es satt hatte, sie in großen Mengen für den Krankenflügel herzustellen. Jeder konnte als Belohnung für Granger genommen werden.

Man musste für die kleinen Befriedigungen im Leben dankbar sein.

Dann gab es noch die Diskussionen über den Wolfsbann. Granger hatte sich mit Leidenschaft in die gründliche Nachforschung zu allen Aspekten des Trankes gestürzt und war ziemlich einsichtig über seine Begründung hinter der Wahl für jede Zutat und jeden Prozess, um sie in dem Zaubertrank aufzunehmen.

Severus hatte mehrere Papiere über den Wolfsbann bei verschiedenen Zaubertränke Tagungen über die Jahre präsentiert, was normalerweise darin endete, von Teilnehmern darüber befragt zu werden. Diese Diskussionen fanden mit Zaubertränke Meistern oder zumindest Fachmännern mit ein wenig Erfahrung statt. Mit einer Studentin darüber zu diskutieren war anders. Mit Granger zusammen zu sitzen und jedes Detail zu besprechen, war durch und durch angenehm gewesen. Sie stellte ausgezeichnete Fragen und reagierte gut unter Severus Betreuung, die Antworten zu den meisten Fragen selbst herauszufinden.

Sie hatte einen ausgezeichneten Sinn für Logik, ihr Verstand war eine Enzyklopädie an Informationen, und die Fähigkeit, intuitive Sprünge zu machen. Sie benahm sich, als wäre sie aufrichtig interessiert an jedem Schritt, den er gegangen war im Prozess der Entwicklung des Trankes, von der anfänglichen Idee bis zum Endprodukt, als ob das Arbeiten seines Geistes genauso faszinierend war wie der Trank selbst.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, deshalb schob er es beiseite für spätere Hinweise.

Seine Gedanken trifteten zu seiner Nachforschung über Voldemorts körperlicher Verfassung. Dankbar, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen hatte und er Fleißarbeit an Granger abgeben konnte, hatte er Stunden mit der Nachforschung zum Knochen-, Fleisch- und Blutzauber, der Voldemorts Körper kreiert hatte, verbracht. Es gab wenig Geschriebenes darüber im Buch der Dunklen Künste, das Severus in seiner privaten Sammlung hatte und noch weniger in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek in Hogwarts.

Er hatte nur herausgefunden, wie das Ritual durchzuführen war. Langzeitfolgen, in einem Körper zu leben, der auf einem Zauberspruch basierte, wurden kaum genannt. Er fand einen einzelnen Bericht von einem Zauberer aus dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert, der das Ritual angewandt hatte, um seinen eigenen krampfgeschüttelten Körper durch einen neuen zu ersetzen. Seine Lebensdauer nach dem Ritual betrug 32 Jahre. Es wurde nicht genau beschrieben, wie er starb oder über seine körperliche Verfassung, aber das war eine ungewöhnlich kurze Lebensspanne für einen Zauberer. Es könnte auf Mängel im neuen Körper hinweisen, letztendlich tödliche Mängel.

Severus beschloss, Lucius zu bitten, ob er einige Texte in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor durchsehen könnte. Lucius besaß Wälzer, die Severus sich niemals trauen würde, nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Die Banne, nicht zu erwähnen der Direktor, hätten Verdammter Mörder geschrieen.

Severus kannte immer noch nicht die Bedeutung des magischen Klees. Eine Möglichkeit, die er zunächst nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass Nagini womöglich ein Nest mit Eiern bewachte. Sie mochte keine Spezies aus Neuseeland sein, aber wenn der magische Schutz durch den Klee anderen magischen Schlagen helfen konnte, würde Voldemort sicher versuchen, seine zukünftigen Familiennachkommen dadurch zu beschützen.

Was immer Voldemort sich selbst angetan hatte, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, schien an Nagini gebunden zu sein. Er war abhängig von seines gleichen für eine giftige Art von Milch. Wenn er sie benötigt, um leben zu können, würde er Naginis Nachkommen brauchen. Vielleicht sank die Wirkung von Naginis Milch oder Voldemort brauchte eine steigende Menge davon, was wiederum in der Notwendigkeit von mehr oder neuen Schlangen resultiert.

Die Anhaltspunkte, von denen Severus Stückchen gefunden hatte, wiesen weiterhin in Richtung Voldemorts, ein körperliches Problem zu durchleben. Welches Problem es auch war, Voldemort würde sehr bestrebt sein, dass keiner außer Pettigrew davon wusste. Severus war seit Monaten nicht gefragt worden, irgendwelche medizinischen Tränke für den Dunklen Lord zu brauen. Wenn Voldemort sich selbst behandelte, musste er die Tränke selbst brauen oder es Pettigrew auftragen, außer das Problem konnte durch kommerziell erhältliche Zaubertränke gelöst werden. Voldemort hatte Kontakt zu Heilern, die Todesser waren und ihm jeden Zaubertrank auf Rezept besorgten, den er wollte. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass standardisierte Medizin Tränke für ein Wesen geeignet sind, dass sich anscheinend in eine Schlange verwandelte.

Die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort selbst braute, brachte Severus zu den alten Schulunterlagen, um das Niveau der Fähigkeit von Tom Riddle und Peter Pettigrew Zaubertränke herzustellen, während sie in Hogwarts waren, festzustellen. Tom Riddle besuchte die Schule in den 1940igern und sein Zaubertränke Grad und seine UTZ-Ergebnisse waren hervorragend. Auf dem basierend, sollte er fähig sein, die meisten Tränke zu brauen außer denen, die eine fortgeschrittene Ausbildung benötigten. Severus konnte die Möglichkeit, dass Riddle fortgeschrittenes Training irgendwo nach seinem Abschluss erhalten oder sich selbst durch Nachforschung, Versuch und Irrtum selbst beigebracht hatte, nicht außer Acht lassen.

Pettigrews Abschlüsse und ZAGs waren durchschnittlich. Severus erinnerte sich, dass Wurmschwanz keinen Unterricht in Zaubertränke nach dem fünften Schuljahr besucht hatte. Pettigrew sollte fähig sein, Basis Zaubertränke zu zubereiten, aber nichts darüber hinaus. Da er die meisten Jahre zwischen Hogwarts und heute als die Familienrate Krätze der Weasleys verkleidet gewesen war, bezweifelte Severus, dass Pettigrew ein fortgeschrittenes Training erhalten hatte.

Severus schloss daraus, dass Voldemort sich sehr wahrscheinlich seine eigenen Medizin Tränke zu bereitete, wahrscheinlich sogar für seine einzigartige Physiologie entsprechend entwickelte. Das machte alles noch schwieriger zu ermitteln, was mit ihm nicht stimmte und wie das zum Vorteil des Ordens ausgenutzt werden konnte. Severus bedachte eine Möglichkeit, erhob sich und ging zum Vorratsraum hinüber.

"Miss Granger, könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

"Natürlich, Sir." Hermine schaute von der Inventurtabelle auf, die sie gerade ausfüllte. Sie legte das Pergament und den Federkiel beiseite und schaute aufmerksam auf.

"Ich brauche Unterstützung für die Identifizierung von Zaubertränken, die magische Schlangen als Zutaten benutzen, entweder eine Komponente der Schlange oder ein Erzeugnis vom Körper der Schlange. Gibt es am Avalon College ein Computerprogramm, das dies bewältigen könnte?"

"Mit ein paar Einschränkungen gibt es ein Computerprogramm am Avalon, das dies bewältigen könnte", sagte Hermine. „Tausende von Zaubertränken sind in einer Datenbank gespeichert, inklusive der Zutaten, Anweisungen zum Brauen, Anwendungen und Gegenmittel. Ich könnte einen Sortierlauf basierend auf Zutaten durchführen und ihnen eine Liste erstellen. Die Einschränkung besteht darin, dass viele Tränke, vor allem Tränke der Dunklen Magie, in dieser Datenbank nicht vorhanden sind."

"Es wäre dennoch ein Anfang. Viele Zaubertränke der Dunklen Magie basieren auf viel harmloseren. Ich könnte vielleicht etwas entdecken, das mich an etwas erinnert oder mich zumindest in die richtige Richtung weist", grübelte Severus.

"Immer noch Schlangen, Sir?" Hermine lächelte und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf bedauernd. „Ich verstehe. Man sollte nicht alles wissen und all das."

"Exakt, Miss Granger", Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Darum ist es mir nicht möglich, ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen. Wie auch immer, Sie können meine befriedigen. Welche anderen Computerprogramme hat das Avalon College, die für unsere Umstände nützlich sein könnten?"

"Einige, Professor." Hermines Augen bewegten sich nach oben und nach rechts, als sie nach der Information suchte. „Es gibt ein Zauberkunst Programm, das um die achttausend Zaubersprüche beinhaltet. Es ist fähig, eine Auswahl anhand von Wörtern oder Zauberstabbewegungen zu treffen und sie können eine Suche starten nach Sprüchen einer besonderen Art. Benötigen sie zum Beispiel Schwebezauber, dann würde es ihnen eine Liste erstellen. Sie suchen sich einen von der Liste aus und es zeigt ihnen die Anweisung, wie sie den Spruch vollziehen müssen, für was es angewandt werden kann und einen Gegenspruch, wenn vorhanden, und eine Liste mit ähnlichen Zaubersprüchen. Allerdings gibt es auch hier eine Einschränkung bezüglich dunkler Zaubersprüche."

"Dann gibt es auch ein Programm für Verwandlung, in dem sie die Information zum Objekt und in was sie es verwandeln möchten, eingeben. Das Programm bringt sie zu den Anweisungen für die Verwandlung, inklusive dem Zauberspruch und der Zauberstabbewegung. Das Runen Programm macht das gleiche. Sie können den Namen der Rune eingeben oder ein Foto der Rune einscannen und das Programm wirft ihnen die Informationen aus, wie es arbeitet, die Ätiologie, Interpretation und das Zusammenwirken mit anderen Runen."

"Das Arithmantik Programm macht eine aktuelle Kalkulation und schlägt Interpretationen der numerischen Werte vor. Das Astronomie Programm ist tatsächlich ein Programm, das von Muggeln erschaffen wurde. Sie können irgendein Datum aus der Vergangenheit oder Zukunft wählen und es wird ihnen eine Sternenkarte zeigen. Das dazugehörige Astrologie Programm kann ihnen Interpretationen der Sternenkarte für jedes Individuum oder jede Gruppe geben, mit einem ziemlich genauen Anfangsdatum. Muggel haben ein exzellentes Verständnis von Astronomie und ausgezeichnet astrologische Fähigkeiten."

"Was? Kein Wahrsagen?", fragte Severus trocken.

Hermine lachte. "Anscheinend geht es den amerikanischen Zauberern genauso wie mir mit Wahrsagen. Ich denke, vieles davon ist Müll."

"Sie zweifeln die Prophezeiungen von Trelawney an?"

"Sie machte eine Prophezeiung über ein Kind, das Ende Juli 1980 geboren würde und sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellt. Soweit ich das verstehe, hat sie eine Karriere basierend auf einer Prophezeiung gemacht."

"Und was ist mit dem zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung?"

"Das Urteil darüber steht noch aus, oder? Ich weiß, dass der Direktor viel darauf setzt", Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ruinierte praktisch Harrys Kindheit und es verfolgt ihn sehr. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn sich deswegen als Ziel gesetzt."

Sie schaute den Professor gespannt an. „Was, wenn es wahr ist? Würde es Harry nicht besser gehen, wenn die Prophezeiung nicht gemacht worden wäre? Er wurde dazu erzogen, die Todesmaschine für den Dunklen Lord zu sein und es gibt Zeiten, da fühlt er sich, als ob er zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen wäre. Er hat eine absolute Liebe-Hass-Beziehung mit dem Direktor deswegen. Ich glaube, keiner kann mich davon überzeugen, ob Harry besser dran ist, weil er weiß, er hat ein grausames Schicksal oder eine große Bestimmung vor sich."

Diese junge Frau besaß die Fähigkeit, Severus zu überraschen. Genau daran hatte er selbst gedacht.

"Ob die Prophezeiung richtig ist oder nicht, ist irrelevant, Miss Granger. Der Dunkle Lord hat Mr. Potter verfolgt seit er aus dem Körper von Professor Quirrell heraus gestoßen worden ist in deren Kampf um den Stein der Weisen. Er würde ihn aus Rache aufspüren, auch ohne etwas anderem. Ich stimme zu, dass es Potter besser ergehen würde, wenn er nicht diese endlose Last als der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu tragen hätte."

Hermine nickte und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

Severus schaute zu ihr hinunter. Er bemerkte, dass ihre braunen Augen goldene Flecken besaßen und von langen dunklen Wimpern umrahmt wurden. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unbehaglich und entschied, Hunger zu haben.

"Es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen. Ich werde einen Hauselfen rufen, Essen bestellen und hierher bringen lassen. Gibt es etwas, auf das sie Appetit haben, Miss Granger?"

"Ein Omelett, Sir. Sie machen die besten Omeletts, mit Käse, Champignons und Schinken."

"Eine sehr gute Wahl, obwohl ich noch Zwiebeln und Paprika empfehlen würde. Wie würden Sie es würzen?"

"Halten Sie es einfach, ein klein wenig weißen Pfeffer während die Eier gerührt werden und kein Salz bis das Omelett fast durch ist. Zu früh und das Salz würde die Eier zäh machen."

"Ich stimme zu. Ein bisschen Petersilie gibt dem ganzen ein wenig Farbe, aber gelbe und rote Paprika bewirken das gleiche. Bereiten sie die Eier mit Milch oder Wasser zu?"

"Ein Teelöffel Wasser für jedes Ei. Es verdünnt die Mixtur und macht ein festes Omelett, das besser zusammen hält. Milch ist gut für einfaches Rührei, wenn es jemand cremig mag."

"Und welche Art von Käse?"

"Ich bevorzuge Schweizer Käse, aber das ist eine persönliche Vorliebe. Das traditionelle Omelett wird mit Cheddarkäse zu bereitet."

"Ich mag es mit beiden. Wenn ich mich unternehmenslustig fühle, füge ich einen Hauch von Blauschimmelkäse zum Omelett hinzu, um ihm einen besonderen Geschmack zu geben."

"Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht. Es klingt gut."

"Erlauben Sie mir, für Sie zu bestellen?"

"Natürlich, Sir. Ich fühle mich unternehmenslustig."

Severus rief einen Elfen. Ein sehr junger Elf namens Mirvin erschien.

"Mein Gast und ich hätten gern zwei Omeletts. Bitte bereite die Eier mit Wasser und einer Prise weißem Pfeffer zu. Wir möchten Kochschinken, Champignons", Severus schaute zu Hermine und diese nickte, „gehackte süße Paprika, Zwiebeln und Schweizer Käse mit einem Hauch von Blauschimmelkäse. Wenn die Eier gekocht sind, salze sie leicht. Dazu nehmen wir noch Weizentoast, frisches Obst und Tee, bitte."

"Mirvin ist erfreut, Professors Bestellung zu bringen. Wird zurück sein in ein paar Minuten, Professor Sir und Madame." Mirvin verschwand.

Severus setzte sich Hermine gegenüber. „Was macht Draco eigentlich in letzter Zeit?"

"Studieren, die meiste Zeit", antwortete Hermine. „Er war ziemlich fleißig während des Computer Workshops, aber wir hatten Spaß beim Lernen. Es war, als ob wir ein teures neues Spielzeug zum Spielen bekommen hätten."

"Draco ist intelligent, aber schöpft nicht immer sein volles Potenzial aus. Er war gut in Hogwarts, aber hätte er sich dazu entschlossen, fast so hart zu arbeiten wie Sie es taten, hätte er Ihnen wahre Konkurrenz gemacht für den ersten Platz im Unterricht."

"Er ist nicht so sehr besessen wie ich bezüglich der Arbeit. Er möchte mehr Ausgleich in seinem Leben, wie die Zeit mit Anita. Als wir beide am Avalon anfingen, verbrachten wir viel Zeit mit einander, da wir den ganzen Tag zusammen in der Vorlesung waren. Diesen Herbst werde ich nur eine Vorlesung mit ihm haben, Physik 101. Mit Hausarbeit und Studium werden wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen."

"Das wahrscheinlich ganz gut so ist. Sie beide haben eine neue Basis für ihre Beziehung erreicht, dieses Mal eine freundschaftliche. Wir werden sehen, wohin es sie führen wird, aber wenn sie beide zu viel Zeit mit einander verbringen, könnte das mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken als wünschenswert ist."

"Ich nehme an, was Draco an Freizeit zur Verfügung stehen wird, wird er mit Anita verbringen, vor allem da beide im Zauberkunst Programm sind."

Severus entschied, dass Thema von Dracos neuer Freundin fallen zu lassen. „Welche Vorlesungen werden Sie belegen?"

Mirvin erschien wieder mit einem Tablett voll Essen. Der Elf stellte Omeletts vor jedem ab, zusammen mit Toast und geschnittenem, frischen Obst. Hermine nahm die Teekanne und füllte sich und dem Professor ein.

"Ich belege Zaubertränke 102, Chemie 101, Physik 101, Kalkulation 101 und Weltgeschichte 102."

"Drei Wissenschafts-, eine Mathematik- und eine Geschichtsvorlesung? Sie werden ziemlich beschäftigt sein, Miss Granger."

"Nachdem ich die Einstiegsvorlesungen überspringen kann, muss ich in Muggelwissenschaft und Mathematik aufholen. Zum Glück hatte ich in Arithmantik Algebra und Geometrie oder ich muss es vor Kalkulation belegen. Ich freue mich schon, eine Geschichtsvorlesung zu besuchen, die nicht von Professor Binns abgehalten wird. Bei allem Respekt, ich habe genug gelernt über die Zwergen Kriege."

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Happen von dem Omelett. „Sie hatten recht mit dem Blauschimmelkäse. Man merkt ihn kaum, nur ein wenig die Schärfe."

"Es gleicht die Süße von den Zwiebeln und den Paprika aus."

"Einen medizinischen Trank zu kreieren ist so ähnlich, oder Sir?", beobachtete Hermine. „Die richtigen Zutaten und Prozesse zu finden, die den Körper zurück in Einklang bringen. Das anbieten, was fehlt, um die Balance zu erzielen."

"Es ist der Schlüssel zu jedem Medizin Trank, an den ich mich erinnere. Ein Heiler kann genau bestimmen, welches System im Körper im Ungleichgewicht ist, aber es liegt am Entwickler des Trankes, herauszufinden, was hineingehört, um die normale Balance wiederzugewinnen."

"Professor, was hat Sie dazu gebracht zu entscheiden, dass der achtundzwanzig Tage umfassende Mondzyklus der kritische Faktor im Wolfsbann ist?"

"Zunächst dachte ich, die Zeitspanne vom Mondaufgang bis zum Monduntergang sei arithmantisch wichtig. Ich habe die meiste Zeit eines Jahres damit verbracht, damit zu experimentieren, bevor ich zu dem Entschluss kam, dass es nicht das war, wo nach ich gesucht hatte."

Und die Diskussion setzte sich von hier an fort.

--------------

Bill Weasley gesellte sich um fünf Uhr zu ihnen. Die Inventur des Vorratsraumes war beendet und Hermine stellte die Zutaten für einen Zaubertank gegen Migräne zusammen. Morgen würde Hermine zum Hauptquartier gehen und einen dreimonatigen Vorrat für den Krankenflügel zu bereiten. Severus hatte es ihr als Belohnung für die Durchführung der Inventur übertragen. Er bedauerte es, dass die Haltbarkeit nur drei Monate betrug. Sonst hätte er sie einen sechsmonatigen Vorrat anlegen lassen. Vielleicht konnte er sie über die Weihnachtsferien mehr machen lassen und sich selbst die Arbeit eines Abends damit ersparen.

In Kürze würden die drei Hogwarts verlassen, um Potter und Weasley im Hauptquartier des Ordens zu treffen. Ein Treffen war angesetzt worden, damit Hermine ihnen von Dracos Anwesenheit am Avalon College erzählen konnte. Severus freute sich schon auf die Gesichtsausdrücke, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr alter Schulfeind und ihre beste Freundin ein paar Zimmer auseinander im Wohnheim lebten, regelmäßig mit einander aßen und lernten. Die Versuchung, es ihnen unter ihre Gryffindornase zu reiben, würde fast nicht auszuhalten sein. Er vermutete, dass die Anwesenheit von Bill und Remus diese Versuchung zügeln würde.

Severus ergriff den Karton mit den geschrumpften Zutaten und Gläsern, um sie zu verstauen. Hermine nahm den Tarnumhang und folgte ihm in den Klassenraum, wo Bill bereits wartete.

"Und, hast den Vorrat von Professor Snape ausarbeiten können?"

"Es fehlt nichts im Bestand. Ich bin nur auf eine neue Form umgestiegen, um ihn besser verfolgen zu können. Wie laufen die Dinge mit der Überarbeitung des VgddK Lehrplans?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe für alle sieben Jahrgänge einen groben Überblick erstellt. Merlin helfe mir, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das schaffst. Es gibt soviel Material, das man durchsehen muss und sieben unterschiedliche Niveaus. Wie behältst du den Überblick?", fragte Bill mit Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

"Übung", antwortete Severus mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn du fünf Jahre geschafft hast, fällst du in einen Rhythmus."

"Es dauert fünf Jahre?" erbleichte Bill. "Ich werde keine fünf Jahre überleben. Ich werde vergessen, dass ich dem sechsten Jahrgang beigebracht habe, wie sie ein Schutzschild durchbrechen und in einer Duellierübung werde ich der neunte VgddK Lehrer, der sich wie in allen neun Jahren auch selbst vernichten wird."

"Tatsächlich wirst du der zehnte sein, wenn du Mad-Eye Moody und Barty Crouch Junior als zwei Individuen zählst", unterbrach ihn Hermine heiter. „Die Strichliste geht bis elf, wenn du auch Professor Quirrell und den Dunklen Lord an seinem Hinterkopf als zwei Leute ansiehst."

Sie legte ihre Hände an ihre Hüften. „Ich erkenne hier einen alarmierenden Trend, Professor Snape. Wurde Professor Weasley schon durchleuchtet, um sicher zu gehen, dass er von nicht von Parasiten befallen ist?"

Bill und Severus schauten zu Hermine, schauten sich an, und brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Es ist gut, die Unterstützung deiner Freunde zu haben, Weasley."

"Sobald ich einige Freunde gefunden habe, werde ich mir deren Unterstützung sichern, Snape."

Hermine warf den Umhang um ihre Schultern, zog die Kapuze hoch und folgte den zwei Männern aus dem Schloss hinaus. Als sie außerhalb der Tore waren, apparierten sie zum Hauptquartier in London. Hermine nahm ihren Umhang ab und folgte Bill zum Stadthaus mit Severus, der das Schlusslicht bildete. Remus war in der Küche und bereitete Tee, während Dobby erschien, um ein Essen magisch zuzubereiten.

'Schon wieder Teebeutel', dachte Severus angewidert. ‚Ich muss eine Dose mit losem Tee besorgen und wenn ich das getan habe, werde ich sie so verzaubern, dass kein anderer sie öffnen kann. Ich will verflucht sein, wenn ich mit Leuten teile, die eine anständige Tasse Tee nicht Wert schätzen können.'

"Dobby, heute Abend werden wir für das Abendessen zu sechst sein, deshalb werden wir im Esszimmer essen", sagte Remus. „Wir werden zunächst im Wohnzimmer sein. Bitte sage Harry und Ron, dass sie uns dort treffen sollen, wenn sie ankommen."

Remus nickte den dreien zu und nahm das Tablett mit Tee Zubehör mit ins Wohnzimmer. Severus belegte seinen Platz auf der Couch und streckte seine langen Beine von sich, damit keiner weiter direkt neben ihm sitzen konnte. Remus nahm in seinem Schaukelstuhl Platz während Bill und Hermine die Lehnsessel in Beschlag nahmen.

"Harry und Ron leisten zwölf Stunden am Tag im Trainingslager. Sie kommen hier meist kurz nach sechs Uhr an. Offiziell lebt Ron im Fuchsbau, aber er ist die meiste Zeit der Woche hier", sagte Remus.

"Wie lange haben sie dieses Trainingslager noch?", fragte Bill.

"Noch zwei weitere Wochen, glaube ich", antwortete Remus „Danach sind sie die eine Hälfte des Tages im Unterricht und die andere Hälfte auf Patrouille mit Auroren Partnern." Remus schaute zu Hermine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Geschichten auftische, wenn ich sage, dass den beiden das Trainingslager gut tut. Sie lernen, wie sie ihre Zeit einzuteilen haben und am Ende des Tages sind sie so müde, dass sie keinen Unsinn mehr anstellen können."

"Hätten wir gewusst, dass es das ist, was die beiden davon fernhält, Unfug zu treiben, hätte ich für beide Freiübungen zwischen dem Unterricht organisieren können.", knurrte Severus. „Stellt euch mal den Hindernisparcours vor, den wir in den Gängen hätten errichten können."

"Sie könnten für den Anfang das große Zauberschach Spielfeld zurück bringen", schlug Hermine vor. „Dann könnten die Schüler _Weiche dem weißen König aus_ spielen."

"Gefolgt von _Jage den Schüler mit Fluffy_", ergänzte Remus.

"Was? Kein Basilisk?", fragte Bill.

"Nicht genügend Parselmünder, um einen Basilisken zu halten", antwortete Severus. „Vielleicht einige Teufelsschlingen?"

"Sie müssen ein weiteres Logikpuzzle erstellen, Professor Snape. Die Flammen waren sehr effektiv, haben unsere Aufmerksamkeit geweckt", neckte Hermine.

"Ich habe Stunden für das Logikpuzzle gebraucht und Sie nur Minuten, um es zu lösen, Miss Granger." Severus schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Muggelgeborene haben hier einen Vorteil. Wir haben sie in der Grundschule."

Stimmen kamen aus der Küche, gefolgt von der Ansicht von Harry und Ron, die in das Wohnzimmer stampften, immer noch in ihren roten Auroren Ausbildungsuniformen. Severus sah, wie Hermine sich aus ihrem Stuhl erhob und sich in eine dreier Umarmung mit ihren zwei Freunden begab.

Die drei waren so verschieden, bemerkte er. Ronald Weasley hatte sich in einen großen jungen Mann mit breiten Schultern und Muskelpaketen verwandelt, mit dem karottenrotem Haarschopf. Je älter er wurde, umso ähnlicher wurde er seinem ältesten Bruder.

Und Harry Potter, mit durchschnittlicher Größe und immer noch schmächtiger Figur sogar nach den Hogwarts Essen. Das Trainingslager hatte ihn aufgebaut. Er besaß mehr Muskeln in seinen Schultern und Armen als in Hogwarts. Sein Gesicht und sein Haar entsprachen James Potter, aber diese grünen Augen waren definitiv Lily.

Und nicht zuletzt Hermine Granger. Ihr Haar befand sich erneut in einem Haarnetz, die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht fernhaltend. Sie hatte feine Gesichtszüge. Niemand würde sie als wunderschön bezeichnen, aber sie hatte eine zarte Schönheit. Solch kleine Dinge konnten sie glücklich machen; dieses begeisterte Lächeln in ihr Gesicht bringen, das Severus ein paar Mal gesehen hatte. Hermine war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Potter. Sie war so ein winziges Persönchen gewesen, als sie in Hogwarts an kam und flach wie ein Waschbrett. Jetzt stand sie da bei ihren Freunden mit Kurven, die erschienen waren, als er nicht hingesehen hatte.

Nicht, dass er hingesehen hätte. Ein Lehrer schaute in dieser Weise keine Schülerin an. Sie hatte ihr Äußeres über den Sommer verändert. Es war nicht nur ihr Haar, auch die Art, wie sie sich kleidete, die Art, wie sie sich selbst gab. Stille Reife umgab sie. Sie hatte sich in eine Erwachsene verwandelt, irgendwann im vergangenen Jahr.

Natürlich hatte der Verlust ihrer Eltern sie schneller in die Verantwortung eines Erwachsenen getrieben als vorgesehen. Sie war … interessant. Sie war erstrebenswert, intelligent und interessant.

Severus setzte sich aufrecht hin und räusperte sich. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und konzentrierte sich wieder. Heute Abend musste etwas Wichtiges besprochen werden und hier saß er und dachte über Hermine Grangers gewachsene Brüste nach.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte Ron. „Hi, Bill. Ich hoffe, du entschuldigst uns während wir uns waschen. Ich kann zwar nicht für Harry sprechen, aber ich bin verschwitzt und brauche dringend eine Dusche."

"Wir sind heute 10 Kilometer gelaufen. Meine Füße bringen mich um", klagte Harry. "Hallo, Professors."

"Um Himmels willen, wascht euch", drängte Remus. „Bald gibt es Abendessen und ich möchte lieber das Essen riechen als euch beide."

"Bezaubernd wie immer, Lupin", provozierte Severus.

"Du kannst mich mal, Severus", sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen.

Ron schaute die zwei an, schüttelte seinen Kopf und täuschte einen finsteren Blick vor. „Und ihr sagt, wir würden nicht erwachsen werden."

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später kamen Harry und Ron mit immer noch feuchtem Haar vom Duschen wieder in ihrer normalen Freizeitkleidung, Jeans und T-Shirt. Dobby hatte den Tisch im Esszimmer vorbereitet und die Gruppe begab sich zu ihrem Essen.

Der Hauself hatte sich selbst übertroffen, einen speziellen Aufwand betrieben, da er heute Abend Gesellschaft hatte. Dobby hatte sich an Professor Snapes und Meister Lupins Vorliebe für Rindfleisch erinnert und einen exzellenten Braten zubereitet. Rons Liebe für Kartoffelpüree war nachgegangen worden. Professor Weasleys favorisierte hausgemachtes Brot. Es gab eine große Schüssel mit Ingwer gewürzten Möhren, beliebt bei jedem. Miss Hermine mochte Schokolade, deshalb gab es Mousse au Chocolat zum Nachtisch. Und für Harry Potter, tja, Harry mochte alles, solange es keine geschmorten Tomaten waren.

Das Gespräch beim Abendessen umfasste Themen, die keine heftigen Auseinandersetzungen hervorriefen. Es gab eine ausführliche Diskussion über Madam Bones Bestreben, das Ministerium zu reformieren, die mangelhaften und voreingenommen Reportagen im Tagespropheten und ob Italien eine Chance hatte oder nicht, die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Seit Severus bei der letzten Weltmeisterschaft auf Logenplätzen gesessen hatte und die italienische Mannschaft spielen sah, Gefälligkeiten aus seinem letzten Poker Gewinn aus dem vergangenen Herbst, hatte er viel zu dem Thema beizutragen.

Als das Essen zu ende ging und jeder an der Schwelle war, gleich zu platzen oder mit dem letzten Bisschen Mousse spielte, machte Remus den Anfang und brachte das Thema des Abends zur Sprache.

"Auch wenn das vorhandene Aufgebot für das heutige Abendessen eine glückliche Fügung zu sein scheint, gibt es doch einen Grund, warum ich euch fünf hierher gebeten habe. Am Sommeranfang entdeckte Hermine einen weiteren Hogwartsschüler am Avalon College. Auf Bitte des Direktors wurde diese Information vor allen, bis auf ein paar ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder, geheim gehalten. Jetzt ist der Sommerkurs zu ende und wir wissen, dass im Herbst die Studenten wieder zurückkehren werden. Ich denke, dass wir das, was Hermine herausgefunden hat, diskutieren sollten."

Ron schaute Hermine überrascht an. „Welcher andere Student, Hermine?", fragte er liebenswürdig.

"Draco Malfoy."

Severus beobachtete einen Moment der Totenstille, gefolgt von einem Aufruhr zweier sehr lauter und wütender Aurorauszubildenden.

"Was zum Teufel macht dieser verdammte Todesser Anwärter dort?", wütete Potter.

"Er studiert Zauberkunst und ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Todesser Anwärter ist", sagte Hermine fest.

"Und er lebt dort?", fragte Weasley mit deutlich skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Den Flur weiter runter von mir." Es war mehr Widerwilligkeit in ihrer Stimme dieses Mal.

Weasley schaute Remus entsetzt an. "Ihr lasst sie zusammen mit Draco Malfoy in diesem Wohnheim leben? Warum nicht gleich Vol…"

Severus räusperte sich, um zu unterbrechen.

Weasley funkelte ihn an. "Warum nicht gleich dem _Dunklen Lord_ ihre Zimmernummer geben, damit er sie sich persönlich holen kann?"

Potter knisterte praktisch vor Magie als er Remus anschrie. „Sie haben ihre Familie letztes Jahr ermordet und ihr alle setzt sie diesem Risiko aus? Ich dachte, wir waren uns alle einig gewesen, dass Hermine nach Avalon geht, um sie dort _in Sicherheit zu bringen_ und sie für eine Weile von hier fernzuhalten."

Bill unterbrach ihn. "Harry, das ist nicht genau…"

Der jüngere Weasley sprach ihm dazwischen. „Ist es doch, Bill. Wir sprachen darüber, als Mum und Dad Hermine einen Platz anboten, wo sie leben konnte. Du hast doch gesehen, in welcher Verfassung sie eine Weile lang war. Du warst einverstanden, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist." Ron drehte sich um und funkelte Severus erneut an. „Und Sie sitzen hier einfach so unschuldig rum. Bill sagte, Sie waren einverstanden. Was noch, Sie wussten zu der Zeit schon, dass Malfoy auch dort sein würde, richtig?"

Severus bekam nicht die Möglichkeit zu antworten.

Hermine schlug mit ihren Händen auf den Tisch, so dass die Teebecher aufsprangen und auf ihren Untertassen klapperten. „Es _reicht_. Ron, hör auf Professor Snape anzustarren. Harry, du wirst _sofort_ aufhören, Remus anzubrüllen. Ihr werdet euch beide jetzt beruhigen und mir erklären, was ihr damit gemeint habt, _wir haben zugestimmt_, dass ich auf das Avalon gehe, um mich zu schützen. Ich dachte, es war _meine Entscheidung_, aufs Avalon zu gehen, um eine Ausbildung zu erhalten."

Die zwei jungen Männer schauten zu Hermine und dann sich gegenseitig an.

Weasley schaute beklemmt. Potter schaute beschämt.

'Minerva hätte es nicht besser machen können, die beiden zu tadeln, wie Granger es gerade getan hat', dachte Severus.

Weasley setzte an. "Also, du weißt, wir ähm…"

Potter nahm den Faden auf. „Was Ron meint, wir haben darüber gesprochen. Das stimmt, wir alle haben darüber gesprochen." Er sah bedeutungsvoll in die Runde.

Weasley fuhr fort. "Wir sprachen ein wenig darüber, ähm. Weißt du. Wie es dir geht und alles."

'Wortgewandt. So redegewandt, diese zwei', grübelte Severus.

Potter übernahm. "Es ist nur, dass Ron und ich im Auroren Training eingebunden sind."

Weasley ergänzte zu der ganzen Verwirrung. „Auch wenn du mit Mum und Dad lebst."

Und Potter wieder. "Wir wussten, dass du in Sicherheit sein würdest. Wenn du das Angebot von Professor McGonagall angenommen hättest, eine Ausbildung in Verwandlung zu absolvieren, hättest du in Hogwarts bleiben können."

Und wieder Weasley. "Aber du hast auf Zaubertränke bestanden, obwohl du es wusstest."

Potter. "Deshalb machte es Sinn, nach Amerika zu gehen, vor allem da Ron und ich nicht die ganze Zeit bei dir sein konnten."

Sie musste begriffen haben, worüber die beiden redeten, da Granger aussah, als hätte sie genug davon.

"Ihr habt mich also bestärkt zu gehen, nicht weil ich es wollte, nicht weil ich die Ausbildung wollte, damit ich die Karriere machen kann, die ich will, nicht weil man mir vertrauen kann, mein eigenes Leben vernünftig zu bewältigen, sondern weil ihr zwei nicht die ganze Zeit um mich herum sein könntet, um mich zu beschützen?"

Potter schaute überrascht auf. "Moment mal, Hermine. Wie sind von was zur Hölle macht Draco Malfoy am Avalon zu wie Ron und ich versuchen, dein Leben zu beeinflussen, gekommen?"

"Ich glaube, ihr zwei habt das Thema irgendwo gewechselt als ihr begonnen habt, geschwollen daher zu reden, wie jeder andere angeblich für mich verantwortlich sei. Das andere sich trafen und entschieden, was das Beste für mich wäre." Hermine schaute argwöhnisch in die Runde. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass nicht nur Harry und Ron bei diesem Treffen dabei waren?"

Severus hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorsichtshalber neutral.

Remus schluckte und schaute schuldig aus.

Bill betrachtete seinen Teebecher ganz genau.

'Gryffindors', dachte Severus, 'ihr Schauspiel ist keinen Pfifferling wert.'

"Hermine", sagte Remus, lehnte sich vor und hatte einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

'Er versucht sie zu besänftigen. Das könnte interessant werden", dachte Severus.

"Hermine", wiederholte er. "Es war keine Art Treffen. Wir haben nach der Beerdigung geredet."

"Ich glaube, ich war anwesend, und ich kann mich an kein Gespräch über mein zukünftiges Leben nach der Beerdigung erinnern", antwortete Hermine argwöhnisch.

"Du warst ausgebrannt", sagte Remus in besänftigender Weise.

"Du saßt zwischen mir und Dad und bist eingeschlafen", erklärte Ron.

"Es war nicht so, dass wir tatsächlich etwas entschieden", ergänzte Harry.

"Du hattest bereits gesagt, dass du auf das College gehen willst", sagte Remus. „Professor Snape hatte sich den Campus angesehen und festgestellt, dass es angemessen sicher war."

'Du hättest meinen Namen diesmal heraushalten können, Remus', dachte Severus.

"Mum und Dad waren da gewesen. Genauso wie der Direktor und Professor McGonagall", sagte Ron, „zusammen mit Remus und Tonks. Wir stimmten überein, dir zu helfen auf das College zukommen, wenn du es noch immer wolltest."

"Ihr alle habt übereingestimmt, 'mir zu helfen'?", fragte Hermine ihn aus.

"Also, vielleicht ein wenig ermutigen", gestand Ron. „Wir dachten nur, du solltest von all dem hier eine Weile weg sein."

"Du hattest schon genug Stress", gab Remus an. "Dich aus diesem Krieg heraus zu bekommen, schien eine gute Idee."

"Genug, um mich zu ermutigen, mich in ein _sechsjahres_ Programm einzuschreiben? Ihr dachtet, ich würde sechs Jahre brauchen, um zu dem Punkt zurück zu kommen, an dem ich mein Leben bewältigen kann?", Hermine sah bekümmert aus.

"Niemand dachte das, Hermine", besänftigte Bill.

'Ich sollte mich da heraushalten', dachte Severus. ‚Es gibt keinen Grund, die anderen zu retten. Schließlich war ich nicht bei der Beerdigung und sie ist nicht hinter meiner Haut her.'

Sein Gewissen begann sich zu melden als seine Gedanken zu ihrer Bekümmerung glitten. ‚Es gibt keinen Grund, dass sie sich weiter so schlecht fühlt bezüglich der Einmischung ihrer Freunde, wenn ihre Freunde doch recht hatten, sich einzumischen.'

"Miss Granger", sagte Severus sanft, genau wissend, dass es die beste Art war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand glaubt, sie bräuchten permanenten Schutz."

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf, ihre Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wider.

"Wie auch immer, letzten Herbst waren Sie sehr schwach. Soweit ich weiß, sagte Molly, sie würden nicht essen, nicht ausreichend schlafen und sich sehr schuldig fühlen", ergänzte Severus.

Sie hörte ihm zu und Severus konnte sehen, dass er sie erreichte.

"Ihre Freunde waren sehr besorgt um ihr Wohlbefinden und wussten, dass eine schwierige Zeit vor ihnen lag. Sie mussten in das Haus zurückkehren, in dem ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren und es zum Verkauf vorbereiten. Es gab gesetzliche Dinge zu klären. Es war nicht die beste Zeit für Sie, um Zukunftspläne zu schmieden, aber die Zukunft ließ ihnen nicht viel Zeit zum Entscheiden."

Severus winkte mit seiner Hand zu den anderen, die am Tisch saßen. „Ihre Freunde wussten bereits, dass Sie ans Avalon College gehen wollten. Ich habe es besucht und fühlte, dass es für beide, Sie und Draco Malfoy, sicher war."

Harrys Kopf ging bei dieser Aussage nach oben. Severus sah ihn warnend an, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ihre Freunde entschieden, Sie zu ermutigen, zu gehen aufgrund von _vielen _Gründen, nicht zuletzt, weil sie sich sehr um Sie sorgen. Ich stimme dem zu und unterstütze deren Entscheidung vollkommen. Nach den Möglichkeiten, die Sie damals hatten und jetzt noch haben, ist es die beste Möglichkeit, die Ausbildung zu erhalten, die notwendig ist, um die Karriere zu erreichen, die Sie sich wünschen."

"Was Draco Malfoy betrifft, ist es für Hermine die Möglichkeit, dem Orden zu dienen, wie sie es geschworen hat, zu tun." Severus beäugte Potter und Weasley. „Genauso wie Sie beide. Der Direktor, Professor McGonagall und Lupin wussten bevor ich den Campus besuchte, dass ich es wegen beiden, Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy getan habe. Es war und ist im besten Interesse für jeden Schüler, sich von den Todessern fern zu halten. Draco Malfoy in ein anderes Land zu bringen, hält ihn von den Todessern fern. In der Zeit, in der Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy an dem Sommerkurs am College teilnehmen, haben sie eine Verbindung erreicht, die im besten Interesse für den Orden ist, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten." Er schaute zu Granger. „Würden Sie das vielleicht näher erklären?"

Granger schaute zu Potter und Weasley. Die Strategie des Themenwechsels schien zu wirken.

"Ich sah Draco im Wohnheim am Sonntag, bevor der Sommerkurs anfing. Ich wusste nicht, dass er auch da sein würde und geriet in Panik. Ich reiste per Portschlüssel zurück zum Fuchsbau und erzählte es Arthur und Molly, die dem Direktor flohten."

"Zufällig", unterbrach Severus, "hatte ich gerade zu der Zeit eine Unterredung mit dem Direktor und schickte mich zu ihnen, um die Situation mit Miss Granger und den Weasleys zu besprechen. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass die älteren Mitglieder des Ordens von der Anwesenheit Draco Malfoys am College wussten und die Information absichtlich ihr vorenthalten hatten, damit ihre Reaktion auf ihn echt wirkte."

"Wie es scheint, kann ich nicht schauspielern." Hermine sah ihn mit einem betrübten Lächeln an.

"Nein, Hermine. Das kannst du wirklich nicht", ergänzte Bill neckend.

Severus fuhr fort. "Ich erklärte die Situation und Miss Granger war einverstanden, zu helfen."

"Also, uns haben Sie die Situation nicht erklärt, Professor", forderte Potter ihn heraus. „Was geschieht mit Malfoy?"

"Es gibt Dinge, die ich Ihnen nicht erzählen kann", antwortete Severus. „Was ich Ihnen sagen kann, ist, dass es sehr gute Gründe für Malfoy gibt, das Land zu verlassen. Können Sie sich Szenarien vorstellen, in denen es von Vorteil für den Orden sein könnte, die Dankbarkeit von Lucius Malfoy zu haben?"

'Ich habe gerade das Gefühl eines déjà vu', dachte Hermine. ‚Hat er mich nicht genauso dazu überredet, Draco zu helfen?'

"Mir fallen keine ein", antwortete Harry sarkastisch, den Köder nicht schluckend. „Außerdem schikanierte Draco Malfoy Hermine als wir in der Schule waren. Warum sollte sich das geändert haben?"

"Weil Malfoy nicht mehr unter den gleichen Umständen lebt, wie in Hogwarts", antwortete Granger. „In Avalon sind keine Leute um ihn herum, die von ihm erwarten, sich als Lucius Malfoy Junior zu verhalten. Er muss keine Angst haben, dass Kinder von Todessern ihn verpetzen, wenn er etwas anderes ausstrahlt als die Propaganda des Dunklen Lords. Holt man ihn von all dem weg, ist er immer noch arrogant und ein Snob, aber er ist nicht bösartig."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Weasley.

"Weil ich Zeit mit ihm verbracht habe. Wir haben denselben Computer Workshop belegt, wodurch wir sechs Stunden am Tag sechs Wochen lang mit einander verbrachten. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Studenten aus dem Wohnheim haben wir zusammen gegessen. Er hat jetzt eine Freundin halben Blutes. Ich habe euch von Anita Schuler erzählt und das wir Freunde geworden sind? Sie gehen mit einander aus und sie sagt, er sei charmant und der Gentleman, den sie sich wünschte."

Severus bemerkte ein leichtes Erröten.

"Woher weißt du, dass er es nicht nur vorgibt?", verlangte Potter zu wissen. „Die letzten sieben Jahre hat er Unterricht von seinem Hauslehrer erhalten, von dem wir alle wissen, dass er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler ist."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich angegriffen fühlen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich, es nicht zu sein, als er hörte, was Granger antwortete.

"Professor Snape ist ein _verdammt guter Schauspieler_, wie du sagst, Harry", sagte sie ernst. „Er hätte sonst seine Zeit als Doppelspion nicht überlebt, wenn er es nicht wäre. Aber ich wette, er ist es nicht von Anfang an gewesen, oder Sir?", fragte Hermine während sie sich zu Severus drehte.

Severus wollte gerade antworten, aber Hermine fuhr fort, bevor er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

"Wenn Draco Malfoy wirklich schauspielern sollte, hätte er dies achtzehn Stunden am Tag für die letzten sechs Wochen aufrechterhalten. Er hat sich bisher nicht einmal einen Fehltritt geleistet. Nicht ein _Schlammblut_ oder eine witzige Bemerkung über meine Zähne, mein Haar, meinen muggelgeborenen Status, nicht eine einzige Beleidigung. Außer, wenn wir uns gegenseitigen necken und wir es beide wissen und es ist dann nicht ausfallend. Wenn Draco Malfoy, den ich kennen gelernt habe, nicht real ist, dann muss jemand eine Art des _Imperius_ angewandt haben, der für Wochen hält."

"In zehn Wochen hat Draco Malfoy also seine ganze Persönlichkeit verändert und wurde zu einem wundervollen Mann anstatt ein kompletter Angeber zu sein?" Ron wirkte angewidert.

"Nein, er hat nicht seine ganze Persönlichkeit verändert." Hermine begann, bestimmte Punkte an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. „Erstens, muss er weiterhin jedem zeigen, wie reich er doch ist. Zweitens, muss er in jeden Spiegel oder jedes Fenster sehen, was gerade vorhanden ist. Drittens, denkt er immer noch, er wäre ein Gottesgeschenk für die Frauen, obwohl, er benimmt sich ein wenig, seid er mit Anita zusammen ist. Viertens,…"

"Was meinst du mit Gottesgeschenk an Frauen?", unterbrach Ron, seine Augen waren ganz klein. „Hat das Frettchen versucht dich anzubaggern?"

"Natürlich nicht", bestand Hermine und rollte ihre Augen. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er guten Geschmack entwickelt hat."

'Ah, eine Runde lachen, um die Anspannung zu brechen. Gute Vorgehensweise, Miss Granger', dachte Severus. Den Vorteil nutzend, wechselte Severus das Thema.

"Tatsächlich sind Sie beide eine größere Gefahr für die Sicherheit von Miss Granger als Draco Malfoy", sagte Severus, die Gesichtsausdrücke voll Unverständnis bei Weasley und Potter ziemlich genießend.

"Was genau meinen Sie damit?", sagte Potter mit einem sehr unfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Der Dunkle Lord glaubt nicht, dass zwei junge Männer mit einer jungen Frau befreundet sein können", antwortete Severus ziemlich nüchtern. „Er glaubt, ihre Beziehung mit Miss Granger beruht auf Unanständigkeiten."

Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Er denkt, ihr seid in einer Dreierbeziehung."

Weasley prustete zuerst, gefolgt von einem völlig baffen Potter, der den Tee ausspuckte, den er eigentlich versuchte zu schlucken. Bill bekam das meiste ab, wischte über sein Gesicht und beseitigte die Sauerei mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, mit einem angewiderten Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

"Es war gut, dass Sie Professor Weasley damit getroffen haben und nicht mich, Potter", merkte Severus an. „Oder Sie besäßen jetzt eine feine Schicht an Furunkeln. Es ist bekannt, dass Professor Weasley, im Gegensatz zu mir, ein netter Mensch ist."

Severus sah zu Granger hinüber, die die Reaktion ihrer Freunde sichtbar genoss. Ihre und Severus Augen trafen sich und sie teilten sich diesen amüsanten Moment.

"Hermine", sagte ein geschockter Potter. „Ich habe das Gefühl, mich bei dir für etwas entschuldigen zu müssen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wofür."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst, Kumpel", ergänzte Ron. „Ich weiß nicht, wie jemand so ein Gerücht verbreiten konnte."

"Es gibt kein Gerücht darüber, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Severus, „außer unter den Todessern. Offensichtlich hat es keine Grundlage und ist lediglich ein Produkt der perversen Vorstellungskraft des Dunklen Lords. Miss Granger weiß davon und ich glaube ihre Reaktion war die fehlende Besorgnis über die gute Meinung des Dunklen Lord."

"Ihr zwei braucht euch keine Sorgen machen, dass es meinen guten Ruf beschädigt", sagte Hermine. "Es spielt außerhalb der Todesser keine Rolle."

"Der Grund, warum wir euch das erzählen, ist, wenn ihr zwei euch von Hermine fernhaltet während sie an der Schule ist, wird sie dort sicherer sein", erklärte Bill. „Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass ihr beide Hermine benutzt für, also…. Entschuldige Hermine, ihr Hermine für Sex benutzt. Wenn ihr zwei sie an der Schule besucht, wird es seinen Glauben stärken und Hermine einem Risiko aussetzen."

"Und wer wird es dem Dunklen Lord erzählen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Oh, lasst mich raten. Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry", Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Du musst mir hier vertrauen. Draco und ich haben nicht darüber gesprochen, welche Rolle von ihm an der Schule erwartet wird. Es gibt Dinge über die er und ich nicht reden können, aber wir beide anscheinend verstehen. Er soll mich ausspionieren, um herauszufinden, ob ich dazu verwendet werden kann, an dich heran zukommen. Wenn du mich nicht besuchen kommst, während ich in der Schule bin, gibt es für Draco nichts zu sehen, nichts was der Dunkle Lord in seinen Gedanken sehen kann. Dadurch bin ich sicher und setzt Draco außer Gefecht, außer wie ich annehme, dass von ihm verlangt wird, etwas über das Zauberer Amerika herauszufinden, als eines der Punkte auf der To Do Liste des Dunklen Lords. In der Zwischenzeit wird Draco von den Todessern ferngehalten. Früher oder später, wenn die entscheidende Schlacht passiert, möchte ich nicht, dass ihr zwei ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber steht, weil er auf der falschen Seite ist. Könnt ihr das bitte für mich tun? Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass es sich auszahlen wird."

'Gut gesagt, Miss Granger', dachte Severus.

"Wie es scheint, sind wir in einer Zwischenphase", kommentierte Remus. "Die Aktivitäten der Todesser haben aufgehört, der Dunkle Lord scheint mit seiner Zeit auf etwas abzuwarten und wir wissen nicht, was dieses etwas ist. Im Augenblick müsst ihr beiden", Remus nickte in Harry und Rons Richtung, „euch auf eure Ausbildung konzentrieren. Euch werden Fähigkeiten beigebracht werden als Auroren, die unbezahlbar sein werden. Ihr werdet bessere Kämpfer und bessere Ermittler werden. Hermine muss sich auf ihr Studium konzentrieren. Sie wirkt bereits bei Nachforschungen für Professor Snape mit. Kann ich auf eure Kooperation setzen?"

Weasley und Potter schauten sich an, eine Art stille Kommunikation herrschte zwischen ihnen.

"In Ordnung, Remus", sagte Weasley. "Wir werden kooperieren, in dem wir uns von Hermine fernhalten während sie am College ist. Wir wissen, dass du gut auf dich allein aufpassen kannst und die _meiste_ Zeit weißt du über andere Menschen Bescheid."

"Du hast Dumbledores Portschlüssel. Solltest du dich also in einer gefährlichen Situation wiederfinden, versprich, dich selbst da heraus zu holen, Mione", drängte Harry. "Ich denke, du solltest dann lieber rennen als dich einer unterlegenen Situation zu stellen."

"Ich tue das, was Sinn macht, Harry. Ich kenne meine Grenzen und wenn per Portschlüssel zu reisen, die richtige Strategie ist, werde ich es machen", versicherte Hermine ihm.

Severus war erleichtert, das von ihr zu hören. Ein Slytherin wusste, wann er aufhören und rennen musste, aber Gryffindors benutzen in solch einer Situation nicht immer ihren gesunden Verstand.

"Begehe nicht den Fehler und vertraue Malfoy, Hermine", drängte Harry weiter. „Welchen Grund er auch immer haben mag, am Avalon zu studieren, glaube nicht, er würde eine Gelegenheit auslassen, wenn sie sich ihm bietet. Ich kaufe es nicht ab, dass er sich so verändert hat seit Hogwarts."

„Ich vertraue ihm nur so weit, Harry. Sorge dich nicht", sagte sie.

"Sei vorsichtig, Hermine", ergänzte Ron.

"Versprochen, Ron."

_tbc_

-----------

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Harry Potter's dislike of stewed tomatoes is not canon. Harry doesn't like stewed tomatoes because the author doesn't like stewed tomatoes.

_Harry Potters Abneigung gegen geschmorte Tomaten ist erfunden. Harry mag keine geschmorten Tomaten, weil die Autorin sie nicht mag._

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel genauso gut gefallen wie mir. Das nächste Kapitel wird es nächste Woche Donnerstag geben. Es wird wieder ein Hermine-Kapitel sein, wie sie mit ihren Schuldgefühlen umgeht und sie wird jemanden kennen lernen.

Review?


	31. Kapitel 31

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Mit all den Fastnachtsdiensten, meinem Geburtstag, Punktspielen und normalen Arbeitstagen dazu, dachte ich schon, ich würde das neue Kapitel nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen. Aber, ich habe es geschafft! Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß wie ich mit diesem Kapitel._

_Ganz besonders möchte ich heute Minnie grüßen. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt Draco hier genauso gut wie er mir in deinen Storys! Ich hatte auf jeden Fall viel Freude mit ihm._

_Wer „lemon" nicht mag, überspringt am besten die erste Szene._

_Ach ja, und Essen kommt auch wieder vor! ;O)_

-----------------

_**31. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**19. September 1998**

"Hermines Eltern wurden ermordet?", fragte Anita, ihr Gesicht zeigte einen Mix aus Schock und Horror. „Das hat sie mir nicht erzählt. Sie sagte, sie seien letztes Jahr gestorben und ich nahm an, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Ich hätte mehr Fragen stellen sollen. Ich komme mir wie eine Idiotin vor."

"Ich glaube, sie hat es niemandem hier erzählt", sagte Draco. „Ich erzähle es dir nur, weil ich deine Hilfe benötige. Hermine und ich waren nicht unbedingt Freunde als wir in Hogwarts waren."

Anita und Draco waren in ihrem Zimmer, lagen zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, welches Draco von einem Einzelbett in ein Doppelbett verwandelt hatte. Er war besser in kurzzeitigen Verwandlungen als Anita, obwohl sie sehr gut Langzeit Zaubersprüche konnte. Das erste Mal hatte er sie das Bett verwandeln lassen, aber genau in einem sehr prekären Moment hatte es sich wieder auf die normale Größe verändert.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Licht aus dem Gebäude gegenüber der Straße strömte in das Wohnheimzimmer. Draco lag auf den Kissen, Anita auf ihm. Ihr Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Hand, welche auf seiner nackten Brust lag. Draco konnte ihr ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht durch das Licht von der Straße sehen.

"Was meinst du damit, ihr wart keine Freunde? Ihr zwei geht mit einander um, als kennt ihr euch schon ewig."

"Wir kennen uns ja auch schon ewig oder zumindest seit wir elf waren. Aber sie war eine Gryffindor und ich ein Slytherin, sie ist muggelgeboren und ich reinblütig." Den Gedanken ‚sie ist eine Freundin von Harry Potter und ich der Sohn eines Todessers' fügte er nicht hinzu.

Draco rührte sich und öffnete sein Arme als Einladung für Anita, zu ihm hoch zu rutschen und zu kuscheln. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Brüste als sie hoch kroch und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Er legte seine Arme fest um sie.

"Es scheint nicht so, als ob das einen großen Unterschied macht, aber im Zauberer Großbritannien tut es das. Ich hätte es damals nicht zugegeben, aber ich war schockiert wie anders sie doch war in all den Dingen, die ich je über Muggelgeborene gehört hatte. Sie ist eine mächtige Hexe und klüger als jeder andere. Es gibt niemanden, der härter in der Schule gearbeitet hat. Ich beneidete sie und manchmal hasste ich sie. Man konnte sie in keine Schublade stecken, die ich kannte, was schwierig für mich war zu begreifen. Es gibt sehr viele Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene."

„Wenn du so über Hermine dachtest, wie kommt es, dass ihr hier mit einander klar kommt?"

"Hier in den Kolonien ist es anders. Das ich ein Reinblüter bin, scheint hier kaum jemanden zu interessieren. Muggelgeboren, gemischten Blutes oder was auch immer macht keinen Unterschied." Draco streichelte Anitas Haar und fühlte die seidenweiche Beschaffenheit, als es durch seine Finger glitt. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Hermine hat den ersten Schritt gemacht in der ersten Nacht, als sie mich einlud, mit euch beiden Pizza essen zu gehen." Er griff unter die Bettdecke und streichelte die weiche Haut ihres Rückens. „Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, dass sie es getan hat."

Anitas Lippen bewegten sich liebkosend auf seiner Brust. Ihre Zunge fand seine Nippel, was beide für einen Moment oder auch zwei einnahm.

"Ich will die Stimmung nicht vermiesen oder so, aber was passierte mit ihren Eltern?", fragte Anita als sie mit ihrer Hand an seiner Seite entlang streichelte, von seiner Hüfte zu seiner Brust.

"Sie wurden bei einem Todesser Überfall im vergangenen Herbst ermordet, kurz vor Halloween."

Anitas Hand hielt inne. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute Draco an.

"Ich denke, ich habe davon gehört oder gelesen in _Zauberer Welt Heute_. Wurden nicht mehrere Familie zur gleichen Zeit ermordet?"

"Fünf Familien insgesamt."

"Oh Draco. Wie schrecklich für sie."

"Heute, zumindest glaube ich, dass es heute ist, müsste Hermines Geburtstag sein. Ich erinnere mich, weil ihre Freunde einen großen Hehl aus ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag letztes Jahr gemacht haben und es war am selben Tag des Quidditch Spieles zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Wir haben sie platt gemacht", sagte Draco und lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

"Aber sie ging nicht zurück nach England. Würde sie nicht für das Wochenende zurückgehen, wenn es ihr Geburtstag wäre? Sie hat dort Freunde, sie erwähnte einen Harry und einen Ron."

"Ich hätte gedacht, sie würde zurückgehen, aber sie wird bis Oktober hier bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich stehe nicht gerade auf freundschaftlichem Fuß mit ihren zwei Freunden und kann deshalb nicht fragen."

„Ich könnte fragen. Meinst du, es würde sie verstimmen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Hermine scheint, als könne sie mit allem fertig werden, was letztes Jahr passiert ist. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, einiges davon ist nur vorgetäuscht."

"Das ist zu erwarten." Anita liebkoste Dracos Hals. „Wie denkst du, würde ein zarter violettfarbener Knutschfleck gegen dein herrlich blondes Haar aussehen?"

"Wir könnten es mit dem vergleichen, den ich dir an deinem Hals verpassen werde. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass er tief violett sein wird, was wiederum sehr gut zu deinen haselnussbraunen Locken passen würde."

"Gott, ich liebe deinen Akzent. Meinst du, du könntest für ein Weilchen in schmutzigem Ton mit mir reden?"

Draco kicherte in ihr Haar. "Ich wäre sehr erfreut, dich willig zu machen. Was wäre dir lieber, das Flüstern von süßem, schmutzigem Nichts in dein Ohr oder in dein Falten?" Er dehnte das letzte Wort, damit es lustvoll klang. Anita erschauderte und fühlte ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen.

"Würdest du das machen? Es wäre das erste Mal für mich."

"Ich könnte damit geködert werden."

Anitas Hand wanderte zu seinem Glied, welches sein Interesse an ihrer Verlockung bereits zeigte. Sie legte ihre Finger um ihn herum und bewegte sie, ihn damit in einen potenteren Erregungszustand bringend.

"Wäre das ein Anfang?"

"Oh, ja."

Anita setzte sich auf ihn, ihre Beine gespreizt als sie sich über seinem Glied niederkniete. Draco griff hinunter und führte die Spitze in ihren feuchten Tunnel. Sie passte ihre Position an und glitt herab, ihn in sich aufnehmend. Draco stöhnte als Anita begann, sich zu bewegen. Er griff hoch und streichelte ihre Brüste während sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Er vernahm ihre sanften Geräusche, die ihrem Höhepunkt vorausgingen, und griff zwischen sie, ihre kleine harte Perle mit seinen Fingern streichelnd, kleine kreisende Bewegung, die sie zum Keuchen brachten. Er fühlte, wie ihre Nässe anstieg und ihre Muskeln sich um sein Glied verspannten, als ihr Körper sein eigenes Vergnügen suchte. Seine Hüften stießen gegen ihre. Gott, sie fühlte sich so gut, so nass und eng an. Zwei weitere Bewegungen ihrer Hüften, zwei weitere Stöße in sie und sie war soweit, schrie ihre Lust heraus, ihre Wände verengten sich zuckend um ihn, was ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte, sein eigenes Stöhnen vor Lust vermischte sich mit ihrem, als sie zusammen kamen.

Wieder Atem holend, beugte sich Anita hinab und Draco zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie rutschte von ihm herunter und brach neben ihm auf dem Bett zusammen, beide atmeten schwer, die Schenkel schwer vor Befriedigung.

"Das war genial", flüsterte sie. "Ich schwöre, ich habe es bis hinauf in meine Wirbelsäule gespürt."

Draco zog sie zurück in seine Arme. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals so heftig gekommen bin wie mit dir."

Die zwei lagen für eine Weile still da, nur ihre Atmung und das schläfrige Seufzen von Anita waren zu hören.

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht revanchiert", flüsterte Draco.

"Wie wäre es morgen früh?"

"Abgemacht", raunte er. "Wir müssen darüber reden, wie wir Hermine heute ablenken können."

"Morgen früh."

------------------

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und ging zum Transportraum des Wohnheimes. Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens, was bedeutete, in England war es kurz nach zehn. Genug Zeit. Als sie in dem kleinen Raum stand, nahm sie ein samtenes Säckchen heraus. Darin befand sich eine Heftklammer, die sie von einem Senior Zauberkunststudenten gegen Bezahlung in einen Portschlüssel hatte umwandeln lassen. Sie flüsterte das Passwort und fühlte das Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel.

Ihr war schlecht, als sie ankam, und froh darüber, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, mit leerem Magen zu reisen. Hermine schaute sich um, der Zeitunterschied überraschte sie jedes Mal. Sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit und tauchte im vollen Tageslicht wieder auf. Die Sonne schien hell durch die dicken Wolken. Der Morgen war frisch, aber nicht kalt. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten ihren Farbwechsel noch nicht begonnen. Hermine trat aus dem Wäldchen heraus, welches die Grenze des Benton Familiengrundstücks markierte, das sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch des Friedhofs entdeckt hatte.

‚Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich habe dich angelogen, aber ich muss das tun', dachte sie.

Hermine ging den schmalen Weg entlang, die Gräber ihrer Großeltern und Eltern befanden sich weiter oben. Wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch, ging sie zu erst zum Grab von Albert und Marion Granger. Sie konnte sich ihre Gesichter in ihrer Erinnerung nicht mehr klar vorstellen. Ihre Großmutter starb als Hermine drei gewesen war und ihre Erinnerung glich eher dem Foto auf der Kommode ihres Vaters als allem anderen. Ihr Großvater verstarb als Hermine acht Jahre alt gewesen war und sie konnte sich erinnern, wie er sie auf der Schaukel angestoßen und ihr Geschichten aus Büchern vorgelesen hatte, die schon alt gewesen waren, als ihr Vater noch ein Junge war, an sein Lachen und wie groß seine Handgelenke verglichen mit ihren waren, als sie mit der Uhr spielte, die er trug. Kleine, glückliche, trostspendende Erinnerungen.

Hermine kniete sich neben die Grabsteine und säuberte sie mit ihrer Flasche Wasser und dem Putzlappen. Die Blumen, die sie beim ersten Mal mitgebracht hatte, waren verwelkt, aber die seidenen Bänder waren noch da. Sie erneuerte sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Ein paar liebe Worte und Erinnerungen und Hermine ging weiter zu ihrem eigentlichen Reiseziel.

Die Gräber ihrer Eltern sahen noch genauso aus, wie sie sie im Sommer verlassen hatte. Das Gras, das sie gesät hatte, war gut gewachsen. Die seidenen Bänder mussten erneuert werden, was Hermine mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabes erledigte. Sie wischte über die Gravierungen und setzte sich dann in das Gras neben dem Grab ihrer Mutter. Hermine saß für einen Moment still da und strich mit ihren Fingern durch das Gras.

"Hi, Mum." Hermine streckte ihre Beine aus. "Ich bin wieder zurück am College. Das Semester läuft bisher sehr gut. Ich belege zwei Muggelwissenschaftsvorlesungen dieses Semester, Chemie und Physik. Der Lehrstoff ist interessant und die Dozenten gar nicht so schlecht. Ich habe auch eine Vorlesung in Zaubertränke, welche nicht so gut ist im Vergleich zu dem, was Professor Snape uns im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts beigebracht hat. Professor DeBastian ist nicht sein Kaliber, und es ist mir egal, dass sie eine College Dozentin ist oder nicht."

"Ich belege auch noch Weltgeschichte, was viel interessanter ist, wenn du nicht von einem Geist unterrichtet wirst. Professor Binns war einfach nicht an dem interessiert, was nach seinem Tod passiert war. Und Analysis belege ich auch. Das ist bisher die schwerste Vorlesung."

"Ich habe ein paar neue Freunde an der Schule kennen gelernt. Ich habe euch von Anita Schuler bereits erzählt. Mein Laborpartner in Zaubertränke ist wirklich fantastisch. Sein Name ist Warren Stevens und er ist ein Zauberer aus New York. Wirklich klug, sehr witzig und absolut schwul. Er möchte in der Zauberer Kosmetik Industrie groß heraus kommen."

"Ich denke, ihr würdet ihn mögen. Er hat mich dazu überredet, meine Augenbrauen in einem schicken Wellness-Center zupfen zu lassen. Ich muss zugeben, ich sehe damit besser aus. Er wählte beigen und braunen Lidschatten für mich aus sowie Mascara. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal Mascara tragen würde, aber es lässt meine Augen größer erscheinen. Ich habe doch tatsächlich einen Kerl mein Make Up aussuchen lassen. Ich garantiere, Harry und Ron würde ich das nie machen lassen. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, was Warren für sich selbst gekauft hat. Er hat einen wahnsinnig guten Geschmack, Mum. Wenn ich mir das nächste Mal Klamotten kaufen gehe, will er mitkommen. Ich neige dazu, es ihm zu erlauben."

"Bisher habe ich noch niemanden zu einer Verabredung getroffen. Ausgenommen Draco und Anita, verabreden sich die Leute im Wohnheim nicht so oft wie sie im Rudel herumlaufen. Ich wette, dass sich das ändern wird in ein paar Monaten, wenn die Leute beginnen, sich paarweise zusammen zu finden."

Hermine stand auf und ging zum Grab ihres Vaters. Sie setzte sich daneben.

"Hi Dad. Ich habe dich an deinem Geburtstag letzten Monat schrecklich vermisst. Auf dieser Seite des Vorhanges wärst du dreiundsiebzig Jahre alt geworden", flüstere Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

"Ich habe viel an dich gedacht und daran, was wir alles zum Feiern unternommen hätten. Ich habe mich an dem Tag beschäftigt, um mich abzulenken, aber das hilft auch nur eine Weile. Ich vermisse dich und Mum schrecklich." Hermine räusperte sich. „Wie auch immer, ich habe das Glen Miller Band zu deiner Erinnerung gespielt. Glaube es mir oder nicht, Draco Malfoy versteht was vom Jitterbug. Ich habe das Band für ihn und Anita am darauf folgenden Tag gespielt und wir haben eine heiße Sohle zu seinen Ehren aufs Parkett gelegt."

"Einige gute Dinge passieren gerade, Dad. Weißt du schon, dass Professor Snape mir gerade beibringt, den Wolfsbann-Trank zubrauen? Er wird dazu verwendet, Werwölfen zu helfen, ihr menschliches Bewusstsein zu behalten während sie sich bei Vollmond verwandeln."

"Der Mann ist ein absolutes Genie, Dad. Er erfand den Trank vom Anfang bis zur Vollendung. Er und ich haben darüber gesprochen, wie er ihn entwickelte, warum er jede der einzelnen Zutaten ausgewählt hat und wie er veredelt wird, alle arithmantischen Faktoren und Zaubersprüche, die mit dazu gehören. Er hat Jahre gebraucht, das alles zu erarbeiten. Es ist einer wahrer Trank auf Meisterniveau und glaube mir, ich habe bisher nichts annährend so komplexes gemacht wie den Wolfsbann."

"Wir haben eine viermonatige Basis für eine Person vorbereitet und das alleine hat uns beide vier Stunden an Arbeit abverlangt. Ich komme am Wochenende des dritten Oktober wieder, kurz vor dem Vollmond und Professor Snape erlaubt mir, ihm beim zweiten Stadium des Brauens zu helfen."

"All diese ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, in denen ich Angst vor ihm hatte und ihm nicht vertraute. Er ist ein guter Schauspieler und spielt die Rolle des _richtigen Bastards_ in Perfektion. Ich musste meine Meinung revidieren, als ich in meinem vierten Jahr herausfand, dass er ein Spion für uns war. Während des fünften Schuljahres schützte er uns alle vor Umbridge. Im sechsten Jahr fand der Professor die benötigte Information und verstand, was Voldemort plante, somit konnten wir uns auf ihn vorbereiten."

"Und dann letztes Jahr…." Hermine atmete tief ein, versuchte nicht zu weinen. „Letztes Jahr hatte er nichts rechtzeitig erfahren können, um dich und Mum zu retten. Ich denke, er fühlt sich miserabel deswegen. In der Nacht, als er und ich auf dem Astronomie Turm mit einander sprachen, verstand er mehr von dem, was ich gerade durchmachte, als ich zu dem Zeitpunkt erkannte. Als er in seinem ersten Jahr war, tötete sein Vater seine Mutter und dann sich selbst."

"Fred Weasley erzählte es mir und ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht, um mehr herauszubekommen. Gemäß dem was ich gelesen habe, zeigte die gerichtliche Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot, dass der Vater des Professors seine Frau schlug und seinen Sohn misshandelte. Die Mutter des Professors wartete bis ihr Sohn nach Hogwarts ging und war dabei ihren Mann für einen anderen Zauberer zu verlassen. Professor Snape war gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt als es geschah."

"So schlimm es auch für mich war, es war noch schlimmer für ihn. Sein Leben muss sehr schwierig gewesen sein, sogar vor Hogwarts schon. Zwölf Jahre alt, als Slytherin zu leben…", Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nach ihresgleichen so sehen wie die Gryffindors sich um Mary Ellen und mich kümmerten. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm so schwer fällt, anderen zu vertrauen."

"Professor Snape und ich haben mehr gemeinsam als ich jemals gedacht hätte. Ich glaube, wir könnten Freunde werden, Dad. Ich möchte ihn als Freund gewinnen. Nächstes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehen, werde ich versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."

"Ich möchte euch beiden für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk danken. Ich musste es an eurer Stelle aussuchen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass es die perfekte Wahl ist." Hermine griff in ihren Rucksack und nahm einen Gegenstand heraus, eingepackt in ein samtenes Tuch. Sie wickelte es aus und betrachtete es. Es war ein Zaubererfoto von Hermine und ihren Eltern, welches letzten Sommer auf der Feier zum dreißigsten Hochzeitstag von Arthur und Molly im Fuchsbau aufgenommen worden war.

Hermine erinnerte sich an den Moment als Arthur es schoss. Sie saßen auf einer Bank mit Hermine in ihrer Mitte und sahen Harry, Ron, Ginny und dem Rest der Jungs bei einem spontanen Quidditch Spiel zu. Mum und Dad hatten so etwas in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen, wie sieben Personen auf einem Besen saßen, die Klatscher herumschleuderten und einen Schnatz jagten.

George hatte einen Wronski Bluff vollführt, der aussah, wie ein Bodencrash, genau vor ihnen. Es erschreckte sie bis ins Mark bis sahen, wie George seinen Sauberwisch hochzog und gerade in die Luft wieder hinauf schoss.

Mum und Dad hatten vor Erleichterung gelacht und jeder hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, sie dafür segnend, es nicht zu mögen, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Die drei hatten sich angeschaut, sich gegenseitig umarmt, laut gelacht. Ein Moment, den Arthur mit seiner Zaubererkamera festhielt.

Arthur hatte Hermine das Foto gegeben und sie hatte einen Sterlingsilber-Rahmen dafür gefunden. Von jetzt an würde es einen speziellen Platz auf ihrer Kommode einnehmen als Teil des Altars, den sie errichtet hatte. Hermine strich mit ihren Fingern über das Glas und erinnerte sich. Sie hob das Rahmen an und küsste das Foto. Mum und Dad warfen ihr Küsse zurück.

"Ich habe gelogen, um heute hierher zukommen. Ich habe Remus versprochen, hierher nicht allein zu gehen, aber ich musste es tun. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich mich wegstehlen kann von Zeit zu Zeit. Wenn ich euch nicht besuchen komme, dann ist es gerade zu gefährlich. Ich habe euch mein Wort gegeben, dass ich auf mich Acht geben werde und das werde ich auch halten."

"Es ist Zeit für mich, wieder zurück nach Amerika zu reisen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich heute machen werde. Harry und Ron haben Dienst dieses Wochenende und konnten nicht frei bekommen. Ich nehme an, ich werde ein wenig lernen und vielleicht eine Pizza bestellen als meine heutiges Abendessen. Krummbein liebt Wurststücke davon, somit werden wir teilen."

Hermine nahm ihre Besitztümer und packte sie in ihren Rucksack. „Alles wird gut. Ich wollte einen ruhigen Geburtstag dieses Jahr. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hörten die Albträume für eine Zeit auf. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Hermine stand auf.

"Ich liebe und vermisse euch. Ich komme wieder sobald ich kann." Hermine nahm den Dreimondenanhänger heraus, sprach das Passwort und verschwand.

------------

Hermine erschien wieder im Transportraum. Sie wartete, bis die Übelkeit vorüber war und ging ins Foyer.

"Hermine! Da bist du ja. Wir haben schon nach dir gesucht."

Sie drehte sich, um Anita zu erblicken. Sie musste sie entdeckt haben, als sie gerade ins Foyer trat. Draco war direkt hinter ihr.

"Guten Morgen", antwortete Hermine strahlend. „Wo wollt ihr beide hin?"

"Ich wollte gerade das Auto holen. Wir wollen zum Wal Mart", sagte Anita.

"Wo warst du, Hermine? Bist du zurück nach England letzte Nacht?", fragte Draco.

'Verdammt. Warum mussten sie mich auch gerade entdecken, als ich aus dem Transportraum kam? Draco weiß ganz genau, dass ich nirgendwo anders hin apparieren oder per Portschlüssel reisen kann', dachte Hermine.

"Ich bin zurückgegangen, um ein paar Freunde zu treffen", sagte Hermine. „Es war nur ein Kurztripp."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du so einen Kurztripp vertragen kannst. Zwei Reisen per Portschlüssel innerhalb von wenigen Stunden machen mich krank."

"Mich auch", sagte Hermine. "Aber es war meine einzige Gelegenheit, deshalb habe ich es gemacht. Ihr zwei wollt zum Wal Mart?"

"Komm mit uns", sagte Anita. „Ich weiß, dass ihr beiden noch nie vorher dagewesen seid."

Hermine warf sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter. "Auf geht's."

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatten die drei Anitas Auto aus der Parkgarage geholt und waren unterwegs. Sie fuhren in Richtung der westlichen Vororte.

"Wir werden zu dem gehen, der in der Nähe meines Zuhauses ist. Ich dachte, wir könnten dort vorbeisehen, wenn wir fertig sind und mit meinen Eltern zu Abend essen", sagte Anita.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Sie saß auf dem Rücksitz, ihr Rucksack war im Kofferraum verstaut und ihr Portemonnaiee in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Draco getäuscht hatte. Professor Snape hatte recht, sie war eine schlechte Schauspielerin, aber Draco ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Aber ändern konnte sie jetzt auch nichts mehr. Draco sollte ruhig herausfinden, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Hermine ließ ihre Gedanken treiben, die Bewegungen des Autos beruhigten sie, als sie döste.

Draco, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, drehte sich um und sah, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war. Anita schaute in den Rückspiegel und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Draco.

"Wo, denkst du, war sie gewesen?", flüsterte Anita.

"Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Draco als Antwort. „Sie muss nach England zurückgegangen sein, aber nicht über Nacht. Sie muss sehr früh heute Morgen gereist sein. Ich habe gehört, wie ihre Tür auf und zu ging."

„Vielleicht wird sie es uns später erzählen."

"Das werden wir sehen", sagte Draco. Er wunderte sich über Hermines Verschwiegenheit. Er wusste, dass sie möglicherweise mit Dingen beschäftigt war, von denen sie ihm nichts erzählen würde, da sie eine Beziehung zu Potter und Dumbledore hatte. Aber irgendwie machte es keinen Sinn, dass sie sie für nur zwei oder drei Stunden rüberkommen lassen würden. Diese Art der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel war bekannt, krank zu machen.

Er schaute sich wieder auf der Straße um. Wie es aussah, waren sie in einer Art Gewerbegebiet. Es waren große Kaufhäuser um sie herum und Autos parkten in langen Reihen. Anita fuhr den Wagen langsam eine Reihe entlang, Dutzenden von Muggeln ausweichend, die ihre Einkaufswagen voller Tüten schoben. Als sie einen freien Platz fand, parkte Anita das Auto ein, hielt an und machte es aus.

"Sind wir da?", fragte Hermine vom Rücksitz aus. Sie streckte sich und gähnte.

"Das sind wir", antwortete Anita. „Ihr beide werdet jetzt Amerikas Superpower des Einzelhandels kennen lernen. Diese Ladenkette macht fast einen Prozent von Amerikas Bruttosozialprodukt aus."

Diese Information weckte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie haben sie das gemacht?"

"In dem sie große Warenhäuser mit einer großen Produktvielfalt zu niedrigen Preisen eröffnen. Sie kaufen in großer Menge ein und können die Preise von kleineren Warenhäusern unterbieten. Sobald ein Wal Mart in einer Stadt eröffnet, gehen kleinere Geschäfte ein, da sie mit den Preisen nicht konkurrieren können."

"Ein ziemlich räuberisches Vorgehen, oder?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich denke, ich mag es", sagte Draco.

"So funktioniert die Geschäftswelt", Anita zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Tüchtigste gewinnt. Oh, und Draco, keine Bemerkungen über Muggel oder Magie während wir drin sind."

Die Drei stiegen aus dem Auto aus und gingen an den Autoreihen entlang. Die automatischen Türen glitten zur Seite, als sie ankamen. Draco ging fasziniert dreimal vor und zurück.

"Ich wette, wir können das auch mit Mag…"

"Draco!", sprach Anita in gedämpften Ton.

"Oh, ja. Entschuldige", sagte er zerknirscht.

Draco sah sich um. Er hatte noch nie so viele Muggels und Regale mit Waren auf einmal gesehen. Anita nahm einen der Einkaufswagen. Ein älterer Muggel lächelte sie an und wünschte ihnen einen Guten Morgen. Er trug eine Art Arbeitskleidung mit dem Namen des Warenhauses. Anita verdeutlichte Draco, zu ihr zu kommen.

"Willkommen zu den Pflichten eines amerikanischen Mannes. Du wirst den Wagen schieben, während die Frauen das Einkaufen lenken", neckte Anita.

"Ich bin bereit für diese Herausforderung", sagte Draco. Er legt seine Hände auf den Griff am Ende des Wagens und begann, ihn zu schieben, dem Beispiel der Muggel folgend, die er gesehen hatte. Anita und Hermine gingen ihm voraus und Draco folgte mit dem Wagen. Das schien das System zu sein, dem die meisten Muggel um ihn herum folgten.

Er sah sich fasziniert um. Da gab es ein volles Regal mit Halloween Dekorationen weiter vorn auf der rechten Seite. Die Dekorationen sahen billig aus und bewegten sich nicht, sprachen nicht, oder taten irgendetwas Interessantes. Auf der linken Seite schienen Kosmetikprodukte für Frauen zu sein. Anita und Hermine gingen in einen dieser Gänge. Draco folgte ihnen mit dem Wagen.

"Schaut euch das alles an", wies Anita an. „Kosmetik ist ein Milliarden Geschäft und das, was ihr hier seht, sind nur billigste Endprodukte. Die Spitzenprodukte werden über teure Warenhäuser in Einkaufszentren oder Fachgeschäften verkauft."

Draco hielt vor einer Auswahl an Nagellack. Er nahm ein Fläschchen aus dem Regal. Es war hellrot und trug den Namen _Kirschen im Schnee_. Er stellte ihn zurück und nahm einen anderen, ein Pastellrosa namens _Rosa Pfingstrose_. Ein dritter war bräunlich, dunkelpurpurner namens _Vamp._ War dies ein Produkt für Vampire? Irgendwie konnte sich Draco einen Vampir, der in einem Supermarkt Nagellack kaufen geht, nicht vorstellen. Er war versucht, einen zu öffnen. Er schaute sich um, aber niemand öffnete die Produkte. Somit nahm er an, dass es besser wäre, es nicht zu tun.

Er schaute nach vorn und sah die Mädels am Ende des Ganges. Er schob den Wagen in ihre Richtung und schaute auf das Regal mit in Plastik eingepackten Produkten. Das gesamte Regal enthielt Packungen mit den Bezeichnungen _Kotex, Stayfree, Always_ und _Tampax_. Was verbarg sich hinter diesen Dinge, die ein ganzes Regal einnahmen?

Anita und Hermine waren weiter in den nächsten Gang gegangen. Sie sahen sich Flaschen an, vielleicht Zaubertränke?

Draco drehte sich wieder zu dem Regal mit Kotex vor ihm. Er nahm eine Packung heraus, auf der ‚dünn' und ‚schmal' geschrieben stand und suchte dann nach einer Beschreibung des Inhalts. Eine Muggelfrau mit einem Kind, das im Einkaufswagen saß, ging an ihm vorbei und schaute ihn merkwürdig an. Er nahm an, wegen seines guten Aussehens und offensichtlicher Erziehung. Hermine ging den Gang weiter entlang und Anita sah sich nach Draco um und ging auf ihn zu. Warum lächelte sie nur so?

Draco hielt die Packung Anita entgegen. „Was ist das und warum gibt es davon fünfzig verschiedene Arten?"

Anita nahm Draco die Packung ab. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Heiterkeit wider. Sie stellte die Packung zurück ins Regal.

"Es ist ein Hygieneprodukt für Frauen. Frauen haben verschiedene Vorlieben bei diesen Dingen. Ich persönlich mag die Tampax Marke." Sie griff nach einer Box namens _Tampax_ und warf sie in den Einkaufswagen.

Draco schaute auf die Packung im Einkaufswagen und hatte plötzlich eine Eingebung. Ein Gefühl absoluten Horrors durchfuhr ihn. Er stand in einem Gang voll mit Sachen, die Frauen benutzen während…

Er stöhnte. Kein Wunder, dass die Muggelfrau ihn so merkwürdig angesehen hatte. Und nun lag eine Packung dieser Sachen im Einkaufswagen und jeder konnte sie sehen. Was dachten sich diese Leute nur? Hatten sie kein Gefühl für Privatsphäre? Er schaute Anita an. Diese versuchte eindeutig ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Draco wusste nicht, ob er gekränkt sein oder mir ihr lachen sollte.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen", sagte er und hatte sich für gekränkt entschieden.

Anita drückte seinen Arm. "Muggels sind etwas nüchterner bei solchen Dingen und das ist ein absolutes Muggelgeschäft. Komm hier lang, Draco. Dort gibt es etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte."

Sie zog Draco und den Einkaufswagen in den nächsten Gang. Er fand sich vor einem Regal wieder, das gefüllt war mit Flaschen über Flaschen an Shampoo und Haarspülungen.

Er hoffte, sie würde nicht denken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als er lässig seine Jeansjacke auszog und sie über die Seite des Einkaufswagens warf, auf der die Box mit Tampax lag.

"Das ist der klassische amerikanische Überkonsum." Anita wies mit ihrer Hand den Gang entlang. „Hier gibt es mindestens fünfundzwanzig verschiedene Shampoomarken allein in diesem Gang des Einkaufsmarktes. Hinzu kommen noch mal verschiedene Rezepturen für verschiedene Haartypen innerhalb der ganzen Produktmarken."

Anita nahm eine elfenbeinfarbene Flasche aus dem Regal. "Das ist wahrscheinlich die meistverkaufte Shampoomarke in Amerika. Schau dir die Auswahl an: trockenes Haar, fettiges Haar, normales Haar, gefärbtes Haar – sie meinen damit künstlich gefärbtes Haar – gegen Schuppen, Shampoo und Spülung in einem. Bei einigen dieser Zusammensetzungen ist der eigentliche Unterschied nur der Duft des Shampoos. Das hier ist Vanille, dort sind Erdbeere und Lavendel"

Sie ging weiter den Gang entlang und zog Draco mit sich. „Es gibt eine passende Haarspülung für jeden Typen." Anita wies auf ein Flaschenset einer anderen Marke. „Diese Marke ist für Leute mit feinem Haar, dass es fülliger aussehen lassen soll."

Sie zeigte auf ein anderes Set. „Dieses ist für Frauen mit lockigem Haar, das es geschmeidiger machen soll." Anita ergriff das Shampoo und die daneben stehende Spülung. „Das habe ich gesucht." Sie schaute Draco abwartend an.

Draco schaute auf die Flasche. Es war konzipiert für lockiges Haar, um es geschmeidiger aussehen und leichter stylen zu lassen. Er schaute auf Anitas geschmeidiges, haselnussbraunes Haar und strich mit seiner Hand durch sein eigenes, echtes blondes Haar.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass du und ich danach suchen. Vielleicht Hermine, aber nicht du und ich."

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Draco. Das ist genau das, was wir brauchen. Wir werden Hermines Haar herrichten als das diesjährige Teamprojekt."

"Was werden wir mit Hermines Haar machen?", fragte Hermine. Sie stand am Ende des Ganges, zwei Zaubertränke Flaschen in ihrer Hand. Hermine holte Draco und Anita am Einkaufswagen ein.

"Wir brauchen ein übergreifendes Projekt für dieses Jahr", antwortete Anita und hielt die Flaschen Shampoo und Spülung hoch. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir dein Haar verwenden."

"Es mag buschig und kraus sein, aber ich denke, ich sehe besser damit aus als ohne", antwortete Hermine und hörte sich dabei skeptisch an.

"Ich habe schon mit Warren gesprochen und wir sind uns einig. Wir möchten dein Haar verändern." Anita ging in einen Flüsterton über. „Du und Warren werdet die Zaubertränke zubereiten, Draco und ich werden an den Zaubersprüchen feilen. Dieses Shampoo mit Spülung wird uns zeigen, was die Muggelwissenschaft für krauses Haar entwickelt hat. Wir können das besser und werden eine Zauberer Formel entwickeln. Dad hat alle möglichen Verbindungen. Wenn wir das machen können, wird er uns helfen, den Prozess der Herstellung an ein Zauberer Kosmetik Unternehmen zu verkaufen. Dann wird Warren seinen Namen bei einer Kosmetikfirma bekannt machen, Hermine erhält schöneres Haar und wir alle werden Geld machen. Das versteht man als Win-Win-Situation."

Draco schaute Anita mit einem neuen Niveau an Respekt an. Er mochte sie ja schon, tatsächlich war er sehr angetan von ihr, und die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war schon ziemlich stark. Als eine Hexe war sie nicht sehr mächtig, aber sie wusste Bescheid über das Zauberer Amerika und Muggel Amerika. Und ihre Familie war verdammt reich, was wiederum aus der Sicht eines Malfoys immer gut war. Er erkannte, dass sie einen Sinn für das Geschäftliche hatte, den die Malfoys nie erreichen würden. Das war etwas, was er von ihr lernen konnte, etwas das er anwenden konnte.

"Ich halte das für eine großartige Idee", sagte Draco. „Was denkst du, Hermine?"

"Solange wir mein Haar nicht ruinieren, bin ich einverstanden", lachte Hermine. „Aber, ich denke wirklich, wir sollten dieses Gespräch nicht im Gang für Haarprodukte führen, wo jeder vorbei gehen und uns hören kann."

"Gutes Argument", sagte Anita. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns etwas zu essen holen und einen Film ansehen gehen. Ihr zwei konntet _Armageddon_ nicht sehen, als er im Juli erschien. Er läuft jetzt ein zweites Mal im Theater. Wir könnten den ansehen. Bruce Willis spielt mit, Draco."

Draco war stolzer Besitzer aller _Stirb Langsam_ Videofilme. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für Filme mit Spezialeffekten, besonders lauten, spektakulären Explosionen. Bruce Willis war einer seiner Lieblingsschauspieler. Er nickte zustimmend, um nicht zu offensichtlich zu erscheinen.

"Ich glaube, du hast Dracos Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Sollen wir bezahlen gehen?"

Die drei gingen ihren Weg zurück durch den Supermarkt. Draco beschloss, wieder zu kommen und weiter nachzuforschen irgendwann in der Zukunft. Er sah ein Schild für eine Elektro Abteilung weiter hinten im Supermarkt. Vielleicht hatten sie dort Videos. Draco entschied, bei der Fahrschule anzurufen und Fahrstunden zu vereinbaren. Der nächste Punkt auf seiner großen Einkauf To Do Liste war ein Auto. Er musste noch ein wenig im Internet nachforschen und entscheiden, was er wollte. Amerika war doch nicht so schlecht. Im Grunde genommen, kam er nur seinen Verpflichtungen nach, sich alles anzusehen.

--------------------

"Natürlich hat er das Richtige getan als er den Platz seines zukünftigen Schwiegersohns einnahm, um die Atombombe auf den Asteroiden zu steuern, um ihn zu zerstören", sagte Anita.

"Es war doch klar, dass er Ben wiewarseinname als Sohn ansah", sagte Hermine vom Rücksitz aus. „Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass sein Sohn getötet wird, auch wenn es ihm sein eigenes Leben kostet. Kein Elternteil würde es anders haben wollen."

"Er war ein Held und er tat genau das, was von einem Helden erwartet wird. Er hat sich selbst in die Luft gejagt, um seine Freunde zu retten, Menschen, die er liebte, und dazu hat er die Welt gerettet", ergänzte Draco. „Der schwerste Teil war, als er allein auf diesem Asteroiden war und genau wusste, dass er seine Freunde in Sicherheit schickte. Das war ein hervorragender Film, fantastische Spezialeffekte", seufzte Draco in Erinnerung an die Filmglückseeligkeit.

Hermine glaubte nicht, dass Draco bemerkte, was er gerade erzählte. Als ein Prinz von Slytherin, wurde von Draco erwartet, Aufopferungsbereitschaft und Heldentum zu verschmähen zugunsten von Pragmatismus. Er konnte die Aussage des Films erkennen, aber nicht, wie es ihn betraf.

Anita fuhr eine von Bäumen eingesäumte Straße im Oak Park entlang. Die Häuser waren groß und einige hatten schmiedeeiserne Zäune um sie herum. Sie bog in eine Auffahrt und gab Draco eine Fernsteuerung.

"Drück den Knopf", wies sie ihn an. Draco gehorchte. Ein schmiedeeisernes Tor schwang auf.

"Funktioniert das nach dem gleichen Prinzip wie die Türen im Wal Mart?", fragte Draco.

"Nein", erklärte Hermine. "Diese Fernsteuerung sendet ein Signal an einen elektronischen Mechanismus an dem Tor, welcher Öffnen sagt. Die Türen im Wal Mart öffnen sich aufgrund von Bewegungen vor einem Infrarot Bewegungsmelder."

Draco verstand die Erklärung nicht.

Anita fuhr das Auto die Auffahrt neben der Garage hoch und wies Draco an, den Knopf erneut zu drücken. Das Tor schloss sich.

"Es ist zur Sicherheit, so als ob man Banne um sein Haus herum hat. Wir haben auch Schutzbanne, aber in dieser Nachbarschaft werden diese Schutzvorkehrungen erwartet und wir wollen nicht auffallen."

Sie stiegen aus dem Auto aus. Draco und Hermine folgten Anita als diese durch eine Tür an der Hausseite ging. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter, wodurch ein kleiner Raum mit einer Ansammlung an Bänken, über denen Haken angebracht waren, sichtbar wurden. Es hingen Jacken an einigen der Haken und ein Sortiment an Schuhen und Stiefeln stand an der Wand.

"Das ist Mums Dreckraum. Sie behaart immer darauf, wenn wir schmutzige Schuhe oder nasse Umhänge haben, diese hier zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zuhause ist, aber Wilhelmina wird es wissen. Sie ist die Haushälterin."

Anita ging einen Flur entlang, Draco und Hermine waren direkt hinter ihr. Sie kamen in eine hell erleuchtete, riesige Küche. Zwar nicht so riesig im Vergleich zu Hogwarts Standards, aber fast genauso groß wie man sie auf Malfoy Manor vorfinden würde.

'Ganz anders als zuhause', dachte Draco. Er sah sich in der Küche um und entdeckte alle möglichen elektronischen Gegenstände. Er erkannte sie aus Filmen und Fernsehen wieder. Kühlschrank, Herd, Spülmaschine, Mikrowellen Herd kannte er. Er war sich nicht so sicher über die kleineren Gegenstände auf den Arbeitsplatten. Er wollte den Kühlschrank öffnen und nachsehen, ob er Dinge wirklich kühlte. Und er hätte gern etwas in der Mikrowelle erhitzt. Er hatte mal gehört, dass, wenn man ein Hühnerei hinein legte und die Mikrowelle anmachte, das Ei explodieren würde. Es wäre wahrscheinlich sehr unhöflich, ein rohes Ei explodieren zu lassen, deshalb fragte er nicht danach.

Eine Sache war ihm bekannt, eine Hauselfe. Er tippte auf mittleres Alters. Sie war anderes gekleidet als er es jemals an einem Hauselfen gesehen hatte. Sie trug marineblaue Hosen, ein hellblaues Shirt und einen marineblauen Pulli und Turnschuhe nicht weniger. Es war einer der merkwürdigsten Anblicke, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

"Anita!", rief die Hauselfe. "Du hast es doch noch geschafft." Die Hauselfe sah Anita mit offensichtlicher Zuneigung an.

Anita beugte sich hinunter und umarmte die zierliche Elfe vorsichtig, die wiederum gab die Umarmung stürmisch zurück.

"Wilhelmina, ich würde dich gern meinen englischen Freunden vorstellen." Anita ließ die Elfe los und drehte sich in Richtung der Gäste. „Das sind Hermine Granger, Zaubertränke, und Draco Malfoy, Zauberkunst."

Die Hauselfe hielt ihre Hand zuerst Hermine hin, die sie ohne zu zögern ergriff.

"Ich bin hoch erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger. Anita hat mehrfach von Ihnen gesprochen."

"Ich bin auch sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine. Anita hat mir erzählt, wie du geholfen hast, sie groß zu ziehen und das du den besten Möhrenkuchen weit und breit machst."

Draco war verblüfft, aber dankbar für seine Jahre der Übung in Manieren und dem Verstecken von Gesichtsmimiken. Anita hatte die Hauselfe begrüßt als wäre sie ein Teil der Familie. Die Hauselfe sprach, als wäre sie unterrichtet worden. Hermines Reaktion war nicht überraschend gewesen, nach ihren Bemühungen, die Hauselfen in England zu befreien. Die eigenartigste Sache war jedoch, dass die Elfe nicht zuckte. Nicht einmal.

Er sammelte seine Gedanken und erkannte, das er trotz allem was er über Hauselfen dachte, Anita nicht verärgern wollte, in dem er die Hauselfe behandelte wie, na, wie eine Hauselfe eben.

Draco hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und schüttelte die Hand der winzigen Frau.

"Ich bin erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen und hoffe, dass ich eines Tages das Vergnügen haben werde, Ihren Möhrenkuchen probieren zu dürfen."

'Draco hat es gut bewältigt', dachte Hermine. ‚Ich dachte nicht, dass ich den Tag erleben werde, an dem Draco freundlich zu einer Hauselfe sein würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihre Hand schüttelt."

Die Elfe lächelte, ein willkommenes, freundliches Lächeln.

"Sie haben beide Glück. Es gibt Möhrenkuchen zum Nachtisch. Sie bleiben doch zum Essen, oder Anita? Und bitte nennt mich Wilhelmina. Formalitäten sind hier nicht so wichtig."

Anita lachte. "Natürlich bleiben wir zum Essen. Keine Chance, dass wir zurück zum Wohnheim gehen ohne richtiges Essen zu uns genommen zu haben."

"Wenn das so ist, sende ich euch jetzt mal aus meiner Küche", sagte Wilhelmina. „Deine Eltern werden zum Essen da sein. Sie sind mit Adam irgendwohin gefahren. Also, zeige deinen Freunden mal das Haus."

"Aye, captain", sagte Anita. "Wir überlassen dich doch gern dem Arbeiten mit deiner Magie."

Anita scheuchte die anderen beiden aus der Küche und entsprechend den Anweisungen, begann sie mit dem Wohnzimmer.

"Das Haus wurde 1893 erbaut von einem Architekten namens Frank Lloyd Wright. Er war ein Zauberer, der ein richtiges Genie in Arithmantik und Verwandlung war. Mom und Dad kauften das Haus bevor mein Bruder Adam geboren wurde, somit haben wir also schon immer hier gelebt. Die Architektur nennt sich Prärie Stil aufgrund der klaren Linien. Wright mochte es Häuser zu bauen, die er als biologisch bezeichnete und in die Landschaft eingebetet waren. Hier in Illinois ist es ziemlich flach wodurch das Haus klare, tiefe Linien hat. Es gibt keine Verschnörkelungen, alles ist sehr schlicht gehalten."

Die Führung setzte sich durchs Haus fort. Als sie im Garten ankamen, hörten sie einen Wagen die Auffahrt hinauf fahren. Anita schnappte sich Dracos Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Hermine folgte ihnen lachend.

Ein Kleinwagen wurde in der Auffahrt geparkt. Ein Paar mittleren Alters stieg aus, zusammen mit einem großen, jungen Mann.

Anita ließ Dracos Hand los und umarmte ihren Vater. Die Frau tat es ihm gleich und der große Mann verwuschelte Anitas Haar. Draco und Hermine warteten etwas abseits, bis Anita sie herüber winkte."

"Mom, Dad, ich möchte euch Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy vorstellen. Hermine und Draco, das sind meine Eltern, Mr. und Mrs. Schuler, und mein Bruder Adam."

Draco traute sich als Erster, schüttelte Hände mit den Schulers und vollführte einen höflichen Small Talk, den man erwartete. Mr. Schuler schien ihn sehr sorgfältig zu begutachten. Hermine fragte sich, was er alles von der Beziehung seiner Tochter zu Draco wusste. Hermine kam als nächstes an die Reihe und bot Mrs. Schuler ihre Hand an. Sie war ziemlich groß, so groß wir ihr Ehemann, und Hermine musste zu ihr aufschauen. Sie hatte blaue Augen, hellbraunes Haar und der saloppe Hosenanzug und die Bluse, die sie trug, sahen nach teurem Designer aus.

"Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine. Anita hat viel von dir erzählt seit ihr zwei euch ein Badezimmer diesen Sommer teilt", sagte Mrs. Schuler mit kultivierter Stimme. „Und Draco. Anita sagte, du seiest ein Film Fan geworden seitdem du in Amerika bist."

Hermine amüsierte sich ziemlich, wie Anitas Mutter auf Draco reagierte. Sie beäugte ihn genauso, wie ihr Ehemann es getan hatte. Wie es aussah, würde in diesem Moment Dracos elitäre Haltung und gutes Aussehen nicht zu seinem Vorteil sein. Wenigstens trug er eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt anstelle eines seiner eleganten Reinblüter Gesellschaftsoutfits. Es könnte wirklich interessant werden, wenn Anitas großer Bruder beschließen sollte, einzugreifen.

"Hi, Hermine", sagte der große junge Mann. „Ich bin Adam."

Adam Schuler konnte als gut aussehend beschrieben werden. Nicht in der klassischen Weise, aber er war an die zwei Meter groß, besaß die gleichen blauen Augen und das dunkelbraune Haar wie Anita. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, wie sein Vater, und ein wenig Bräune von der Sonne. Er besaß ein nettes Lächeln.

"Hi, Adam", sagte Hermine. "Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Die zwei standen ein wenig abseits während das gegenseitige Kennenlernen von Eltern und dem Freund der Tochter stattfand. Glücklicherweise war Anita fähig, ununterbrochen zu reden, was wiederum alle peinlichen Momente überbrückte, die entstehen konnten.

"So, dann kläre mich mal auf", fragte Adam in gedämpften Ton und lehnte sich an das Auto. „Geht da irgendwas vor sich, für das ich ihn umbringen müsste in meiner Rolle als großer Bruder?"

Hermine lachte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Tod die angemessene Strafe ist. Draco betet Anita förmlich an. Ich kenne ihn seit unserem elften Lebensjahr und er hat niemanden zuvor so verehrt. Du solltest ihm eine Chance geben."

Adam schaute zu Hermine hinab.

"Anita sagte, du wärst im Dominus Zaubertränke Programm. Ich selbst belege Arithmantik", sagte Adam mit einem angenehmen Akzent, wie er im mittleren Westen gesprochen wurde.

"Ich mag Arithmantik auch. Eines der Dinge bei Zaubertränke ist, dass es so viele verschiedene Wissenszweige zusammen bringt. So wie das Programm organisiert ist, könnte man einen Hauptabschluss in Zaubertränke und einen kleinen Abschluss in Zauberkunst und Arithmantik bekommen."

"Ich plane in das Familiengeschäft einzusteigen. Arithmantik ist das perfekte Studienfach dafür. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

"Forschung, denke ich. Ich bin besonders an der Entwicklung von Medizin Zaubertränken interessiert."

"Gutes Gebiet. Es gibt überschneidende Möglichkeiten in Muggel Pharmazeutika. Natürlich können magische Zutaten und Zaubersprüche nicht verwendet werden, aber es könnte nichtmagische Nebenprodukte geben, die sehr profitabel sein könnten."

Hermine schaute wieder zu Draco und Anita, die immer noch mit den Schulers sprachen.

"Es scheint gut zu laufen. Niemand scheint wütend zu sein und kein Blut wurde vergossen."

"Das kann gut sein, denn das ist meine Aufgabe. Mom und Dad ärgern ihn vielleicht verbal, wenn sie meinen, er verdient es, aber Bestrafung ist das Privileg eines Bruders." Adam begutachtete Draco von oben bis unten. „Ich habe einen Größenvorteil. Wie sieht es mit seiner Magie aus?"

"Ziemlich stark. Er hat in Hogwarts ein Duell geführt gegen den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ihm einen wahren Kampf geliefert bis er sich am Knie verletzte."

"Verdammt", sagte Adam Achsel zuckend. "Dann kann ich ihn so nicht erwischen. Dann müssen wir es mit den Fäusten austragen."

Hermine kicherte. "Jeder scheint zu lächeln, somit brauchst du wohl die Ehre der Familie in diesem Fall nicht zu retten."

"Das werden wir sehen. Manchmal sind Brüder in Informationen eingeweiht, die Eltern nicht bekommen. Besonders, wenn der Bruder im selben Wohnheim, zwei Flure entfernt von seiner Schwester wohnt."

Hermine überlegte, ob sie Draco warnen sollte oder nicht.

"Sollen wir reingehen und etwas trinken?", fragte Adam. „Wilhelmina wird das Abendessen fast fertig haben. Wenn wir reingehen, werden sie uns folgen. Andernfalls ist Anita fähig, weiter zu sprechen und sie werden den ganzen Abend in der Auffahrt verbringen."

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee."

---------------

Adams Plan funktionierte gut. Nach zehn Minuten war jeder im Haus und Wilhelmina hatte jeden im Esszimmer um den Tisch voll mit Essen versammelt. Die Hauselfe hatte Lasagne, Salat, Knoblauchbrot und Möhrenkuchen als Dessert vorbereitet. Das Essen war so gut wie es versprochen worden war.

Draco kam aus sich heraus, um Wilhelmina für das exzellente Essen zu loben. Es war nicht nur Prahlerei, Wilhelmina machte wirklich den besten Möhrenkuchen auf dieser Seite des Atlantischen Ozeans. Draco überlegte, ob er Pudding und Wilhelmina zusammenbringen könnte, trotz der kulturellen Unterschiede zwischen britischen und amerikanischen Hauselfen. Mit den beiden würde die Familie Malfoy das beste Essen überhaupt haben. Obwohl es Auswirkungen haben könnte, eine selbstsichere, bestimmende und eindeutig nicht zuckende Hauselfe wie Wilhelmina im Haushalt der Malfoys zu haben. Es könnte in der Befreiung der Haushelfen enden.

Nein, es könnte trotz allem eine schlechte Idee sein.

Das Gespräch war durchweg unterhaltsam. Die Schulers waren offensichtlich viel gereist und Welt erfahren. Es gab eine ausführliche Diskussion über die Unterschiede zwischen Zauberer England und Zauberer Amerika. Mrs. Schuler, die als Architektin arbeitete, sprach sehr verständlich über das Gebiet der architektonischen Unterschiede der Arten von Gebäuden in den zwei Kulturen. Hogwarts hatte sie nie gesehen, aber nach der Beschreibung von Hermine und Draco und dem Angebot, sie mit Direktor Dumbledore bekannt zu machen, erhielt sie ein Versprechen von Mr. Schuler, es in ihren nächsten Ferien zu besuchen.

Es war einer der angenehmsten Abende, den Hermine seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte. Es hatte nicht geschadet, dass Adam neben ihr gesessen hatte und sie heitere Beobachtungen austauschten über das Wechselspiel zwischen Draco und seiner Schwester. Hermine entschied, dass Adam Schuler wirklich nett war.

Es schadete auch nicht, dass Adam sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm am nächsten Freitagabend ausgehen würde.

Es war spät, bevor die drei zurück ins Wohnheim kamen. Wie es aussah, wollten Anita und Draco die Nacht in seinem Zimmer verbringen. Hermine entschied, sie noch nicht zu warnen, dass Adam vielleicht versuchen würde, sich in deren Privatsphäre einzumischen. Das konnte sie sich auch noch für morgen früh aufheben. Immerhin hatten Anita und Draco ihren Geburtstag viel angenehmer gestaltet als sie es am Morgen erwartet hatte.

In dieser Nacht hatte Hermine das erste Mal in dieser Woche keine Albträume.

tbc

-----------

_Im Original hat Hypnobarb folgenden Link hinterlassen:_

_w w w . d e l m a r s . c o m / f l w t r i p / w i n s l o w . h t m_

_Dort findet ihr das Haus, welches hier als das Schuler Haus beschrieben wurde._

_Und, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?_


	32. Kapitel 32

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

Mir bleibt nur zu sagen: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

------------------

_**32. Kapitel:**_

**Severus, 2. Oktober 1998**

"Wie lautet der nächste Schritt, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus.

"Das Chalzedon hinzugeben, welches zur Neun schwingt. Das wiederum bringt die Arithmantik zur Sechzehn und den Wolfsbann-Trank zurück zur Hauptnummer Sieben. Es fördert den Sinn für Brüderschaft, verringert Feindseligkeit und Gereiztheit, während es Edelmut und positives Entgegenkommen steigert", sagte Hermine.

"Welche Farbe sollte der Wolfsbann zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben?"

"Dunkelblau mit einem erdigen Geruch."

"Fahren Sie fort", wies Severus an.

Hermine stand am Labortisch im Keller. Ein Kessel aus gehärtetem Glas hing an einem Haken über einem Brenner. Sie hielt ein daumengroßes Stück von einem durchsichtigen Chalzedon in ihrer linken Hand, da es so am nahesten zu ihrem Herz war. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein Rührwerkzeug aus Glas. In diesem Stadium reagierte der Trank zu stark auf Metal, deshalb konnten nur Hilfsmittel und Behälter aus gehärtetem Glas verwendet werden. Der Zaubertrank war mitternachtsblau und blubberte sanft vor sich hin. Hermines Hand befand sich knapp über der Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit. Sie ließ das Chalzedon sanft in den Kessel gleiten, damit es nicht spritzte.

Der Trank veränderte sich von mitternachts- zu dunkelblau.

"Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte Severus.

"Einen und ein Achtel Teelöffel Nessel hinzugeben", erwiderte sie.

"Welche Funktion hat Nessel in diesem Trank?"

"Den Blutzuckerspiegel zu senken während es das Kreislaufsystem stimuliert und die Steigerung des Serotoninniveaus im Blut unterstützt."

"Warum ist dies erstrebenswert?"

"In Werwolfgestalt erhöht sich der Blutzuckerspiegel, was die Konzentration und das Bewusstsein einschränkt. Das Serotonin mildert Stimmung und Appetit", Hermine lächelte. „Hoffentlich verringert es extreme Wut und das Verlangen, große Stücke aus Menschen heraus zu beißen."

"Das ist definitiv der gewünschte Effekt, Miss Granger", sagte Severus amüsiert. "Das Hinzugeben von Nessel zum Trank bringt die Arithmantik zu welcher Endsumme?"

"Nessel steht für Fünf, macht insgesamt Zwölf und daraus Drei. Eine Vier wird benötigt, um den Trank zurück zur Sieben zu bringen."

"Was wird hinzugefügt, um den Wert zurück auf Sieben zu bringen?"

"Gotu Cola", antwortete Hermine. "Es verbessert den Sauerstofffluss zum Gehirn und unterstützt damit kognitive Funktionen. Es hat einen Wert von Vier und bringt den Wolfsbann zurück zur Sieben."

"Fahren Sie fort."

Und so ging es die nächsten zwei Stunden weiter.

--------------------

Der Zaubertrank besaß nun die Farbe von mattem Grau und roch nach Hühnersuppe. Wie auch immer, es hatte die Beschaffenheit von flüssiger Kreide und nach Remus Aussage würde es schmecken wie das Innere einer schlecht erhaltenen Toilette. Mit anderen Worten, er war perfekt.

Severus war mit Grangers Arbeit zufrieden. Sie hatte offensichtlich gelernt und war sehr gut für die Braustunde vorbereitet gewesen. Der Wolfsbann kühlte im Kessel ab und war fertig, in eine Flasche mit Korkstöpsel umgefüllt zu werden.

Gleich nach dem die Arbeit am Trank vollendet war, hatte Granger begonnen, aufzuräumen, ohne danach gefragt zu werden. Dieses inoffizielle Ausbildungsarrangement funktionierte bestens.

"Professor?", fragte Hermine als sie fertig war, unbenutzte Hilfsmittel wegzuräumen. „Konnten Sie schon herausfinden, was der Dunkle Lord plant?"

"Nein", antwortete Severus. "Ich erwarte, dieses Wochenende gerufen zu werden, damit er mir sagen kann, welche Tränke ich für ihn brauen soll. Er wird mir dann sagen, wofür er sie benötigt, oder auch nicht."

Granger wischte gerade den Labortisch mit einem nassen Tuch ab. Auch wenn es genauso gut mit Magie gemacht werden konnte, bevorzugte sie doch die Muggelmethode. Sie schaute Severus mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Sir, wie bewältigen Sie das alles? Sie unterrichten Zaubertränke, betreiben private Forschung, sind Hauslehrer von Slytherin, arbeiten als Spion, planen Strategien für den Orden, agieren als loyaler Todesser und wandern mitten in der Nacht durch die Flure von Hogwarts, um Regelbrecher zu finden. Wie halten sie das alles nur durch? Woher nehmen Sie die Energie?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Jahre der Übung, Miss Granger."

"Es würde mich ausgesprochen reizbar machen", antwortete sie und schüttelte dabei bestürzt ihren Kopf.

Die Augenbraue ging noch ein Stück höher.

"Oh. Ich habe es bemerkt, Professor."

Die Kellertür ging auf und Remus kam die Treppe herunter, der Direktor direkt hinter ihm.

Remus sah aus wie immer kurz vor dem Vollmond. Einen Tag vor der Verwandlung sah sein Gesicht abgespannt aus und er wirkte müde. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht waren schärfer und tiefer. Seine Kleidung hing locker an seinem langen Körper als ob er jedes Mal, wenn der Vollmond nahte, Gewicht verlor. Zu anderen Zeiten des Mondes sah Remus gesünder aus seit er Vollzeitangestellter beim Orden geworden war. Severus vermutete, dass es an dem regelmäßigen Essen lag.

Dumbledore sah aus wie ein Magier aus dem Märchenbuch. Seine heutigen Roben waren dunkelbraun mit goldbestickten Sternen auf Kragen und Ärmeln. Er trug einen Zaubererhut in dergleichen Art. Er war in seiner gewöhnliche Funkelstimmung heute Abend.

"Ihr zwei habt also zusammen an dem Wolfsbann-Trank für diese Mondphase gearbeitet", merkte Dumbledore heiter an.

"Ich unterweise Miss Granger gerade in dem Prozess, wie man ihn herstellt, so wie wir es besprochen hatten." Severus schloss das Notizbuch, in dem er seine Notizen zum Wolfsbann hatte. „Der Prozess war erfolgreich. Wie du siehst, hat der Trank die erwartete Farbe und ich glaube, Remus wird bestätigen, dass die Beschaffenheit und der Geschmack wie immer sind."

Remus lächelte und schluckte den Köder nicht.

"Ich bin dankbar, ihn zu haben. Danke euch beiden, für das Aufbringen der Zeit und die Umstände, ihn herzustellen."

Hermine lächelte Remus warm an. „Es war eine richtige Lernerfahrung. Das ist wirklich der komplizierteste Trank, den ich je gebraut habe. Ich hätte ihn nicht selbst herstellen können ohne die Schritt für Schritt Anweisungen des Professors."

Dumbledore schaute sich im Keller um. „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet mit der Einrichtung des Labors hier."

"Minerva hat die meisten Möbel und Regale verwandelt. Miss Granger übernimmt die meiste Arbeit bei den Vorräten und der Instandhaltung des Labors. Wir sollten hier der Forschung nachgehen können.", antwortete Severus während er sich im Raum umsah.

"Gentlemen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss unser Abendessen zubereiten", sagte Hermine.

"Und welche Besonderheit gibt es heute Abend aus weit entfernten Ländern?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Lou Malnatis Pfannenpizza mit dickem Hefeteigboden Chicago Style. Sie haben die besten Pizzarestaurants in ganz Chicago und verschiffen sie gefroren in Trockeneis in ganz Amerika. Ich habe zwei mitgebracht und muss sie nur erwärmen.", sagte Hermine.

"Was ist als Belag oben auf?", fragte Remus.

"Ich weiß, dein Magen reagiert jetzt sehr sensibel", sagte Hermine. „Deshalb ist auf einer Pizza Mozzarella Käse."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, was Hermine sah, aber gezielt ignorierte.

"Auf der anderen befindet sich fast der gesamte Zaubertränkevorrat."

"Solange sie die rohe Leber weglassen", sagte Severus, "klingt letztere ganz gut für mich."

"Sie müssen nur die rohe Leber von ihrer herunter nehmen", neckte Hermine, als sie die Treppe hochging.

Remus nahm das verkorkte Fläschchen mit Wolfsbann-Trank. Er hielt sie gegen das Licht und sah nicht mehr als eine dicke, trübe Flüssigkeit in einem braunen Glasfläschchen.

"So, Hermine bekommt das also hin?"

"Ziemlich gut. Es werden noch einige Wiederholungen mit Anweisung nötig sein, bevor sie in der Lage sein wird, ihn selbst zu brauen. Sie hat die notwendigen Fähigkeiten und Konzentration, die notwendigen Details zum Wolfsbann zu beachten", erwiderte Severus. „Es ist kein Zaubertrank, den ein Techniker herstellen kann. Echte Fähigkeiten und Konzentration auf Meisterniveau werden hier benötigt."

"Es ist gut, eine weitere Person zu haben, die fähig ist, den Trank zu brauen, und Hermine wird von deinem Unterricht profitieren", sagte Dumbledore. „Jetzt, da sie außer Hörweite ist, würde ich gern von dir wissen, ob du weitere Informationen erhalten hast, was der Dunkle Lord plant?"

"Ich erwarte eine Art von Angriff auf eine Menschenmenge, basierend auf seinen Anweisungen, nach Zaubertränken zu suchen, die Hemmungen mindern oder gewalttätige Reaktionen heraufbeschwören", sagte Severus. „Ich erwarte einen Ruf dieses Wochenende und denke, dass er mir dann genau sagen wird, was er will."

"Was ist mit der Möglichkeit eines Herzproblems beim Dunklen Lord?", fragte Remus und stellte das Fläschchen mit dem Wolfsbann zurück auf den Tisch.

"Diesbezüglich gibt es leider auch keine Neuigkeiten. Es gibt keine zusätzlichen Hinweise, die ich finden konnte", sagte Severus während er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Dann können wir nur abwarten", sagte Remus.

"Wenn das so ist, sollten wir oben weiter warten in bequemeren Sesseln und unser Abendessen genießen, das ein sehr interessantes Aroma hat", schlug Dumbledore vor.

Das Trio ging in den Essensraum, wo die zwei heißen Pizzen schon warteten. Severus hatte drei Bissen gegessen, als ihn der Ruf ereilte.

------------------

Um 22 Uhr 30 glühte der Spiegel an der Wand über dem Kamin in einem silbernen Licht, damit verdeutlichend, dass jemand die Banne ausgelöst hatte durch Apparieren oder Reisen per Portschlüssel in den Hinterhof des Stadthauses.

"Das muss Severus sein", sagte Dumbledore mit Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

Remus und Hermine erhoben sich vom Sofa und eilten zur Hintertür. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich um, die Topasaugen eines Werwolfes in menschlicher Form passten sich sofort der Dunkelheit an.

"Dort drüben bewegt sich etwas", sagte er. „Da, bei den Büschen." Remus wies in die Dunkelheit, rannte die Treppe hinab, Hermine war direkt hinter ihm. Die schwarze Gestalt stolperte, der Kopf ging nach oben und zeigte Severus Grimasse, als er versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.

Hermine ging an seine Seite und sagte sanft. „Ich werde mir die Freiheit erlauben, Professor." Sie ergriff seinen Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schulter. Ihr anderer Arm legte sich um seine von Todesser Umhängen bedeckte Hüfte. Severus versteifte sich für einen Augenblick und entspannte sich dann an ihr, erlaubte ihr damit, ein wenig seines Gewichts zu tragen und ihn aufrecht zu halten. Remus ging auf die andere Seite und platzierte eine Hand fest unter seinem Ellenbogen. Die drei gingen langsam und unbeholfen zur Tür, die Stufen hoch und in das Haus.

"Kann ich euch dazu bringen, diese Treppen durch eine Rampe zu ersetzen?", grummelte Severus. „Versucht ihr mal Stufen hochzusteigen nach ein paar Runden mit Crucio."

"Schön zu hören, dass dein Besuch beim Dunklen Lord deinen natürlich Charme nicht zerstört hat, Severus", erwiderte Lupin und ließ seinen Arm los.

Hermine lenkte Severus in das Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn langsam auf das Sofa gleiten. Sie nahm ein Kissen vom anderen Ende der Couch und legte es an seine Seite. Severus stöhnte und verlagerte seine Position, um sich auszuruhen. Sie griff nach der Perserdecke, die über einem gepolsterten Stuhl hin. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Hermine trat zurück, dachte einen Moment nach und verlies den Raum. Sie ging zielgerichtet in die Küche zum Medizinschrank. Sie durchsah eine Ansammlung von Fläschchen, alle beschriftet in einer spinnenartigen Handschrift, die sie so gut kannte. Hermine wählte drei Zaubertränke aus, die zur Behandlung der Effekte des Crucios dienten und lies sie in die Tasche ihrer Weste gleiten. Hinzu kam noch eine kleine Tafel Medischokolade.

Sie berührte mit ihrem Finger den Wasserkessel und fand ihn abgekühlt vor. Sie sprach einen schnellen Wärmezauber über den bodenlosen Wasserkessel und holte aus einem Schrank die Teekanne und Tassen heraus, zusammen mit einer Packung an Teebeuteln, und stellte alles auf ein Tablett. Der Wasserkessel pfiff und sie füllte das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne. Ein Zuckerdose stellte sie zu den anderen Sachen auf das Tablett. Ein Krug mit Milch aus dem magisch gekühlten Vorratsraum ergänzte das Teearrangement.

Hermine ließ das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer schweben und stellte es auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab.

Dumbledore stand an einem Ende des Sofas und schaute auf Severus, der gegen die gepolsterte Lehne gestützt da saß. Seine Hände und Schultern zuckten als Nacheffekt des Crucio. Der Rest von ihm lag versteckt unter den Todesser Roben.

"Ich denke, du würdest dich viel wohler fühlen ohne diese", murmelte Dumbledore. Sein Zauberstab schwang über die Todesser Roben und verbannte sie auf einen Flecken auf dem Boden in der Ecke. „Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus, Severus. Ich schließe daraus, Riddle war nicht erfreut über dich heute Abend."

Snape schaute zu Dumbledore hoch und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mit mir allein unzufrieden. Er war in der Stimmung, die Ränge heute Nacht zu disziplinieren. Ich glaube, Malfoy hat mehr abbekommen als ich."

Hermine gesellte sich neben den Professor und stellte eine Tasse vor ihm ab. Dann griff sie in ihre Westentasche und nahm die drei Fläschchen heraus, öffnete jedes und stellte auch diese vor ihm auf den Tisch. Danach auch die jetzt ausgepackte Medischokolade.

Severus spähte zur ihr, mit einem fast zu übersehenden überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Danke, Miss Granger. Das ist sehr … aufmerksam von Ihnen."

Hermine nickte in Richtung der Tränke. Er ergriff die erste Flasche, führte sie an seine Lippen und trank. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug ergriff er die nächste. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, den Solvo Ira Trank zu verwenden, was nur zu unserem Vorteil sein kann."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Riddle wählte einen Trank, der die Hemmschwelle bei gewaltsamen Verhalten senkt?"

Severus hatte sich auf der Couch zurückgelehnt. „Der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, ihn an einem öffentlichen Platz einzusetzen zu einer Zeit, in der die Emotionen hoch kochen und in einem Tumult enden. Und was bietet sich da Besseres an als ein professionelles Quidditch Spiel? Das Spiel findet morgen Nachmittag statt. Die Chudley Cannons spielen gegen die Highgate Hippogriffs, eines der am heißesten umkämpften Wettstreite."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat vor, den Solvo Ira Trank in der Menge zu verteilen", fuhr er fort. „Diese Irren werden nicht aufhören, wenn ihre Hemmungen bei Aggressionen verschwunden sind. Sie werden sich gegenseitig verprügeln und es wird Verletzte geben. Durch den Effekt des Trankes wird es verhängnisvoll werden. Am Ende wird das Dunkle Mal über dem Stadium erscheinen und damit allen verdeutlichen, wer für das Chaos verantwortlich ist."

Severus griff mit meiner zitternden Hand nach der Tasse Tee und führte sie an seine Lippen. Nach einem Schluck schüttelte seine Hand so stark, dass er nicht mehr fähig war, die Tasse ruhig zu halten.

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. ‚Er versucht den Schmerz und die Zuckungen zu verstecken', dachte sie, ‚Natürlich, er hatte ja auch nur ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte Zeit zum Üben.' Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie das Risiko eingehen sollte oder nicht, ihn wütend zu machen, wenn sie ihm half.

Sie entschied sich dafür und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Tasse ab. Er war überrascht über ihr Vorgehen. Sie gab ihm die Tafel Schokolade. Er nahm sie, biss ein Stück ab, kaute und schluckte.

"Erfreulicher Weise haben wir mit diesem Trank einen Vorteil", sagte Severus und legte die Medischokolade mit zitternder Hand zurück auf den Tisch. „Die Formel stammt aus einer alten arabischen Quelle, zusammen mit dem Zauberspruch, um den Trank zu aktivieren. Der Trank ist in flüssiger Form und bleibt solange inaktiv bis er durch den Spruch aktiviert wurde, welcher ihn in einen feinen Nebel verwandelt, und so von den Opfern eingeatmet wird. Es wird sehr leicht sein, ihn durch die natürlichen Luftströme im Stadium zu verteilen, weshalb der Dunkle Lord ihn ausgewählt hat."

"Was er nicht weiß", fuhr Severus fort, nach dem er den Inhalt eines weiteren Fläschchens getrunken hatte, "ist, dass die geschriebene Formel offen lässt, ob eine der Zutaten frisch oder getrocknet hinzugegeben werden muss. Entsprechend meiner Erfahrungen, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie getrocknet sein muss, was die potenteste und konzentrierteste Form darstellt. Ich beabsichtige, die Zutat in frischem Zustand zu verwenden, was die Effektivität des Trankes vermindern wird."

"Die Hemmungen werden gemindert, aber nur bis zu dem Grad, bei dem die Fans sich nur schlagen werden. Anstelle von gebrochenen Knochen, werden sie mit blauen Augen und blutigen Nasen davon kommen. Das Dunkle Mal wird über dem Stadium, in dem die Leute in einem Kneipen-Faustkampf verwickelt sein werden, erscheinen. Es ist fast amüsant, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht den Effekt erhalten, den er erwünscht. Es wird mehr nach einem Schulstreich aussehen als nach einem Akt des Terrors. Er wird nicht erfreut sein." Severus setzte sich so, dass er sich an die Sofalehne anlehnen konnte, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Du hast ganze zwölf Stunden, um ihn zu brauen?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Wenn alles gut geht. Gib mir ein paar Minuten und ich werde wieder zurück nach Hogwarts reisen können mit dem Portschlüssel", erwiderte Severus, behutsam seine Position ändernd.

"Wirklich?", schnaubte Hermine. "Sie sind in keiner Verfassung, irgendwo hinzugehen, Professor. Geschweige denn die Vorbereitungen zu treffen und vier Stunden über einem siedenden Kessel zu stehen. Ich lebe nach der US Zeit im mittleren Westen. Wenn mein Körper mich nicht trügt, ist es dort früh am Abend. Wenn Sie mir sagen, wo das Buch ist mit der Formel des Trankes, werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen, es holen und die Vorbereitungen beginnen. Sie können zu mir kommen, wenn Sie ein wenig geschlafen und sich erholt haben, um zu arbeiten."

Severus fuhr mit eine bebenden Hand über seine Augen. "Miss Granger, das liegt wohl kaum in ihrer Verantwortlichkeit."

"Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore, "deine Willenstärke ist beeindruckend, aber auch du musst einige Grenzen anerkennen. Du bist ausgelaugt und hast Schmerzen. Miss Granger ist sehr wohl fähig, mit dem Zaubertrank zu beginnen, während du dich ausruhst."

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde wohl alt, wenn ich es sogar in Betracht ziehe, Ihrem Angebot nachzukommen, Miss Granger. Ein paar Runden des Crucios und ich bin bereit, meine Verantwortlichkeiten abzugeben."

Er lehnte sich vor und schaute auf seine zitternden Hände. Er wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab.

"Also gut, Miss Granger. Ich sollte aus gegebenem Anlass zustimmen." Severus sah sich um und rief, "Dobby?"

Binnen eines Wimpernschlages erschien Dobby in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, angezogen in einer merkwürdigen Kombination aus falsch zusammengestellten Socken, eines von Ron Weasleys aussortierten Chudley Cannons T-Shirt, mit knochigen Knien, die aus kurzen Hosen mit Pinguinen hervorstachen, und mit einem, wie es aussah, Molly Weasleys pinkem, selbstgestrickten Teewärmer auf seinem Kopf.

"Hat Professor Snape gerufen nach Dobby?", fragte der Elf, knicksend und verbeugend, glücklich über den Ruf. „Dobby ist geehrt, Professor zu dienen. Braucht Professor mehr Tee oder Essen?"

"Nein, Dobby, aber ich schätze dein Angebot. Kannst du dich an das Passwort zu meinem Büro in Hogwarts erinnern?", fragte Severus.

"Oh ja", sagte Dobby glucksend vor Freude. "Dobby ist geehrt, Professors Büro putzen zu dürfen. Dobby ist geehrt, Professors Vertrauen zu haben bei all den wertvollen Büchern und Tränken. Dobby ist auf dem Weg." Er hüpfte auf und ab, klatschte enthusiastisch mit seinen Händen.

"Nein, Dobby. Der Professor braucht sein Büro im Moment nicht gesäubert", stöhnte Severus. "Professor braucht dich, um ein Buch von seinem Schreibtisch zu holen. Es sieht sehr alt aus, mit einem dunkelbraunen Ledereinband. Es hat drei Schnallen aus Leder und Eisen, die es geschlossen halten. Es sollte direkt auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen, neben einer großen Holzkiste. Ich brauche dich, um das Buch und die Holzkiste zu holen und hierher zu bringen. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

"Dobby geht sofort, Professor. Braunes Buch mit Verschlüssen und Holzkiste."

Dobby wirbelte wie ein wild gewordener Feger umher, schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand.

"Hauselfen", seufzte Severus. "Manchmal denke ich, Sie hatten die richtige Idee mit der Befreiung der Hauselfen, Miss Granger. Obwohl Dobby etwas mehr Hirn besitzt als die meisten."

Hermine erbleichte bei der Erinnerung an ihre nicht erfolgreiche Hauselfen Befreiungsfront. „Danke für die Erinnerung, Professor." Sie zuckte als sie den Professor ansah, der zurückblickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck verschrobenen Vergnügens.

"Hermine", unterbrach Dumbledore. "Du kannst in Hogwarts nicht gesehen werden, wie du Professor Snape unterstützt. Dort sind Kinder aus Familien, die mit den Todessern sympathisieren. Jedes Anzeichen, dass Professor Snape mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammenarbeitet, nicht zuletzt einer Freundin von Harry Potter, wird Tom Riddle mitgeteilt, mit schlimmen Konsequenzen für den Professor. Ich glaube, wir können gewährleisten, dass alle Elemente des Trankes hierher gebracht und vorbereitet werden können. Liege ich richtig mit dieser Annahme, Severus?"

"Ja, Albus. Das Labor hier ist einfach, aber hat alle notwendigen Ausstattungen. Zusätzlich werden große Kessel benötigt, aber die können aus dem Zaubertränke Klassenraum geholt werden, wenn Dobby mit dem Buch und den Zutaten in der Kiste von meinem Schreibtisch zurück ist."

Severus griff erneut nach der Tasse Tee. Seine Hand zitterte diesmal weniger. Genau in dem Moment erschien Dobby wieder im Zimmer.

"Dobby hat es, Professor. Dobby hat das Buch und die Kiste." Dobby zeigte mit einem langen Finger auf das Buch, welches auf einer Holzkiste lag, die vor ihm herschwebte.

"Danke vielmals, Dobby. Du kannst beides dort auf dem Tisch abstellen. Du hast uns heute Abend gute Dienste geleistet", lobte Dumbledore.

Die Kiste und das Buch wurden getrennt und flogen auf den Beistelltisch neben Dumbledores Stuhl. Dumbledore nahm das Buch zur Hand. Er hielt es hoch und begutachtete es, Vorder- und Rückseite. „Hmmm. Ziemlich alt, aber Standard."

Damit legte er das Buch zurück auf den Tisch, hob seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und flüsterte dazu etwas. Die Schnallen sprangen auf und das Buch öffnete sich in der Mitte. Ein weiteres Schwingen und Flüstern und die Seiten blätterten sich um, hielten bei einer Seite fast am Ende des dicken Buches an. „Solvo Ira Zaubertrank?" Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute Severus mit fragenden Augen an.

"Ja. Man braucht einen Übersetzungszauber für Arabisch aus dem zwölften Jahrhundert mit palästinensischem Dialekt." Severus nickte.

Ein paar weitere Schwingungen und Gemurmel und die Buchstaben änderten ihre Form und reorganisierten sich selbst auf der Seite. Hermine ging zum Tisch hinüber und las die Anweisungen zum Zaubertrank über die Schulter von Dumbledore.

"Die meisten der Zutaten haben wir hier auf Vorrat, aber nicht in der erforderlichen Menge. Wir müssen wahrscheinlich Vorräte aus Hogwarts verwenden. Sind es die Blätter des blutenden Wachholderstrauchs von denen sie vorhin sprachen, Professor?", hakte Hermine nach während sie weiter auf die Zutatenliste starrte.

"Wie Sie sehen, gibt der Text nicht eindeutig her, dass die blutenden Wachholderblätter getrocknet sein müssen. Wir werden stattdessen frische verwenden", wies Severus an.

Hermine nickte, während Severus sprach. „Es sollte die Effekte des Tranks zu zwei Dritteln mindern. Sehr klug, Professor." Hermine hob ihren Kopf und lächelte Severus an, der wiederum seinen Kopf als Antwort neigte.

"Der Dunkle Lord kann jeden Analyse Spruch zaubern, den er wünscht, über den fertigen Trank, und die Zutaten werden zu denen passen, die im Buch aufgelistet sind. Ich glaube, Riddles Wissen über die feineren Punkte des Zaubertränke Brauens ist zu begrenzt um zu realisieren, was wir getan haben. Mit ein wenig Glück, werde ich die anderen möglichen Mängel nicht darlegen müssen. Er wird einfach den bestrafen, den er sendet, um den Spruch für die Aktivierung des Trankes zu sprechen. Wie viele lebende Zauberer kennen schon die korrekte Aussprache von Wörtern mit arabischem Dialekt, die seit über fünfhundert Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen wurden? Außer er hat mit Hilfe des Malfoy Vermögens einen Sprachexperten für tote Sprachen angeheuert?" Severus grinste.

"Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, wie wir alle wissen", Dumbledore strahlte. „Ich glaube, diese Sache liegt in unseren Händen. Ich nehme an, du und Hermine könnt die benötigte Menge herstellen, in jetzt nicht mal mehr elf Stunden und fünfundvierzig Minuten?"

"Auf jeden Fall, Direktor.", antwortete Hermine, Zuversicht strahlte aus ihrer Körperhaltung und Stimme. „Professor Snape kann sich ein wenig ausruhen. Ich werde mit den vorhandenen Zutaten beginnen und nur die Vorbereitung erledigen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, Professor?"

Die Antwort nicht abwartend, fuhr Hermine fort. „Kein Brauen sollte ohne Ihre Beaufsichtigung erfolgen. Und ich kann eine Liste von den Dingen erstellen, die wir benötigen. Dobby kann sie aus dem Vorratsraum in der Schule holen."

Hermine schaute zu Lupin auf. „Remus, könntest du morgen die frischen blutenden Wachholderblätter für uns besorgen? Es wäre besser, sie im Verbotenen Wald abzuschneiden als sie zu kaufen. Es könnte unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen."

Remus nickte. "Gleich nach dem Frühstück, Hermine."

"Dein Magen steht immer an erster Stelle, oder, Remus?", schnaubte Snape, mit viel weniger Giftigkeit als üblich.

"Pass ja auf, Severus. Du wirst heute Abend hier Gast sein. Ich habe seit dem siebten Schuljahr keinen wirklich guten Streich auf deine Kosten mehr gespielt", gluckste Remus.

"Hmpf. Also, während ihr zwei euch die halbe Nacht necken werdet, anstatt, wie ihr es nötig habt, zu schlafen, werde ich arbeiten gehen." Hermine schaute beide streng an mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt.

Dumbledore lachte. "Jetzt, da jeder zurecht gewiesen wurde, werde ich wohl nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Hermine die Situation hier bewältigen lassen." Dumbledore schaute die drei liebevoll an, seine Augen strahlten über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. „Bitte, Hermine, erstell die Liste über die benötigten Dinge und schicke Dobby, sie zu holen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du alles erhalten wirst, was du brauchst. Gute Nacht, Gentlemen."

Dumbledore erhob sich und glättete seine Roben. Er neigte seinen Kopf und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die ihn angrinste. Dumbledore rauschte zum Kamin, griff in eine Dose auf dem Sims, warf eine handvoll Puder in das Feuer und sagte: „Räume des Direktors, Hogwarts.", und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

"Wisst ihr, es ist nicht gerade fair, dass er die einzige Person ist, die von hier aus nach Hogwarts flohen kann", murmelte Severus.

Hermine griff nach dem Buch und der Holzkiste. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden anderen um. „Ich werde dies mit nach unten nehmen und beginnen. Bis morgen früh. Schlafen Sie gut, Professor. Lassen Sie Dobby mich holen, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging hinunter in Richtung Küche. Hermine legte die Kiste und das Buch auf dem Küchentisch ab, schaute sich um und rief: „Dobby, ich brauche dich, bitte."

Dobby war binnen eines Augenzwinkerns da und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Miss Hermine braucht etwas? Dobby ist erfreut, Freundin von Harry Potter zu helfen."

Hermine stand gedankenvoll da und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. ‚Er wird dehydriert sein und die zweite Dosis in der Nacht benötigen, wenn er mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen will.'

Hermine ging auf den Medizinschrank zu und sprach dabei mit dem Hauselfen. „Dobby, ich möchte, dass du Professor Snape hilfst. Könntest du in sein Zimmer gehen und sicherstellen, dass sein Bett für ihn bereit ist? Er benötigt auch ein Krug mit Wasser und einen Becher auf dem Nachtschrank."

Sie hielt ihm drei ausgewählte Fläschchen aus dem Schrank hin. „Bitte stelle sicher, dass die Deckel lose sind, damit er sie leicht öffnen kann. Lass sie einfach auf dem Nachttisch stehen. Oh, und nimm auch diese Schokolade mit und lege sie neben die Fläschchen."

Dobby ergriff die Flaschen und Schokolade.

"Nach dem du das erledigt hast, brauche ich dich wieder hier unten im Labor. Du wirst dann eine Liste von mir erhalten mit Dingen, die wir aus Hogwarts brauchen", sagte Hermine. „Kannst du Verkleinerungszauber?"

Dobby nickte.

"Gut", erwiderte Hermine. "Ich werde verschiedene Dinge benötigen, darunter zwei Kessel der Größe neun. Wenn du sie verkleinern kannst, kannst du sie gleichzeitig herbringen. Vielen lieben Dank, Dobby. Ich schätze deine ganze Hilfe heute Abend."

Dobby lächelte sie erfreut an. „Dobby mag Miss Hermine. Miss Hermine hilft Haushelfen, frei zu kommen und gut behandelt zu werden. Dobby freut sich zu helfen." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand.

Hermine warf ihr Haar zurück, straffte ihre Schultern und ging hinunter in das Grundlagenlabor.

-------------------

Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. Seine Hand war ruhiger als vorher. Remus schaute ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an.

"Gestern war sie noch ein Schulmädchen. Heute kommandiert Hermine und hat zwei ihrer früheren Professoren im Griff."

"Und das ziemlich erfolgreich", brummte Severus, als er gähnte.

"Du solltest sie mal bei Harry und Ron sehen", lächelte Remus. „Obwohl man ihr zugestehen muss, dass ihre Herumkommandiererei beiden gut getan hat. Ron kannte es schon von Molly, obwohl Hermine viel raffinierter und taktvoller ist als Molly jemals sein kann. Hermine war Ron immer auf den Fersen, wodurch seine Hausaufgaben immer erledigt waren. Jedes UTZ, das er bekam, hätte ihr zugeschrieben werden müssen."

"Harry setzt Bemutterung mit geliebt werden gleich. Gott weiß, wie wenig er davon bekam, als er aufwuchs. Die Dursleys bellten ihm Befehle entgegen und behandelten ihn schlimmer als einen Hauselfen. Zumindest kann ein Hauself darauf setzen, regelmäßig essen zu können. Hermine ging sicher, dass Harry mehr in Hogwarts tat als nur Quidditch zu spielen und sie dirigierte einige seiner heftigeren Impulse. Sie hat wahrscheinlich mehr dafür getan, dass beide in einem Stück am Leben blieben als jeder andere von uns."

"Ich hoffe, du vergleichst gerade uns zwei nicht mit Potter und Weasley. Ich sollte dich erwürgen, wenn du es tust", sprach Severus gedehnt. Er sah Remus skeptisch an. "Was meinst du damit, Potter erging es schlechter als einem Hauselfen?"

"Die Dursleys misshandelten ihn, physisch und mental. Als Albus Harry auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys abgelegt hatte, glaubte er, und da bin ich mir sicher, ihn damit zu beschützen. Wenn er richtig damit gelegen hat, dass Harry einige Zeit im Jahr mit einem Blutsverwandten leben musste, um den magischen hervorgebrachten Schutz durch Lilys Tod zu erneuern, dann nehme ich an, war es eine Möglichkeit. Es hielt Harry am Leben, aber völlig ungeliebt und verachtet von der Familie, der sein Wohlergehen anvertraut worden war."

"Sie haben versucht, die Magie aus ihm heraus zu schlagen, verweigerten ihm jegliche Zuneigung, ließen ihn halb verhungern und nutzten ihn wie einen Diener. Wusstest du, dass er in einem Schrank unter der Treppe geschlafen hat bis er zwölf war? Das in einem Jahr sein einziges Weihnachtgeschenk ein Zahnstocher war?"

Severus schaute Remus an, Horror spiegelte sich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Wer wusste davon?"

"Bis er nach Hogwarts kam, niemand. Harry ist niemand, der sich beklagt. Hermine hat es wahrscheinlich als erste aus ihm herausbekommen. Während des dritten Schuljahres haben Harry und ich eine Freundschaft entwickelt, aufgrund meiner Verbindung zu seinen Eltern. Er vertraute mir Bruchstücke an. Ich denke, er hat Sirius nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt, aus Angst, Sirius würde zu den Dursleys gehen und sie in Stücke hexen."

"Dumbledore weiß es. Ich vermute, er weiß mehr als er zugibt. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum er Harry jeden Sommer zurück zu den Dursleys schickte. Harry wäre besser das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts geblieben."

Remus atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Wenn ich Hogwarts nicht verlassen hätte nach meinem Jahr als VgddK-Lehrer, hätte ich Albus gefragt, Harry den Sommer über bei mir zu lassen, um ihn zu betreuen."

"Du weißt, Albus lässt keine Einmischung zu, was den Schutz angeht, den Potter von Lily erhalten hat durch ihr Opfer", protestierte Severus.

"Verdammt, Severus", fuhr Remus frustriert fort. „Harry wäre es besser bei Hagrid ergangen jeden Sommer und ich weiß, dass Hagrid es am Ende von Harrys erstem Schuljahr angeboten hatte. Eines Tages wird Albus für diese Entscheidung Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Hagrid liebt Harry und hätte ihm Beständigkeit in seinem Leben geben können."

"Du wirst doch sicherlich nicht andeuten, dass Hagrid ein angemessenes Elternteil für ein Kind, dass so schwierig und impulsiv ist wie Potter, sein könnte", fragte Severus irritiert.

"Ein unvollkommenes Elternteil, das beständig anwesend ist und dessen Liebe unendlich ist, wäre hundertmal besser gewesen als das, was Harry bei den Dursleys erlebte", sagte Remus, dabei seinen Kopf in Bedauern schüttelnd.

"Es ist einer der Gründe warum Harry so verkorkst ist. Er hat all diese Schmähungen früh erfahren. Er hat gelernt, er kann keinem Erwachsenen trauen, dass er ihn beschützt. Jeder Erwachsene, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlt, stirbt oder verlässt ihn. Deswegen verlässt er sich auf Ron und Hermine so sehr. Es war kein Wunder, dass er allein nach dem Basilisken suchte in der Kammer des Schreckens und eine Gruppe von Kinder anführte, bei einem Übergriff auf das Zaubereiministerium, um Sirius zu retten."

"Ich habe bei ihm versagt, Albus hat schwer bei ihm versagt und Sirius starb für ihn. Kein Wunder, dass es unmöglich für ihn ist, anderen zuzutrauen, dass sie nur sein Bestes im Sinn haben. Ihm wurden keine Gründe gegeben als Kind, warum er das sollte. An einem gewissen Punkt glaubt Harry grundsätzlich, es nicht wert zu sein, dass sich irgendjemand um ihn sorgt und er die Verschmähung verdient. Ist das nicht so, wie misshandelte Kinder normalerweise reagieren?"

Remus schaute zu Severus, welcher bei dieser Offenbarung erstarrte. Remus atmete durch und traf eine Entscheidung. „Severus, ich weiß, dass ich hier ein Gebiet betrete, in dem ich nicht erwünscht bin, aber du und Harry habt mehr gemeinsam, als ihr wahrnehmt. Dazu kommt, dass du mehr getan hast, um ihn am Leben zuhalten, und ihn beschützt hast, als er jemals wissen wird. Mehr als jeder Erwachsene, eingenommen Dumbledore. Ich werde dir immer dankbar dafür sein. Ich weiß, Lily würde das gleiche fühlen."

"Genug, Remus", sagte Severus, seine Schultern sanken vor Erschöpfung. „Ich werde nicht von Potter als Sohn denken, den ich niemals hatte und das ist genug der Sentimentalität. Ich bin müde. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt und ich muss einen Trank zubreiten", murrte er.

Er hielt für einen Moment inne und schaute zurück zu Remus. „Ich werde über das, was du gesagt hast, nachdenken."

Remus stand auf, streckte sich und stellte sich neben Severus. „Ich weiß, du benötigst keine Hilfe, aber dein Gleichgewicht könnte nach dem Crucio gestört sein. Ich stehe nur für den Fall bei dir."

Severus setzte sich an den Rand des Sofas, legte eine Hand auf die Lehne und versuchte, sich selbst aus den Kissen hoch zudrücken. Remus ergriff Severus Ellenbogen und legte einen Hand auf dessen Rücken und half ihm aufzustehen.

Sobald Severus auf seinen Beinen stand, nahm Remus seinen Arm weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus ging langsam den Flur entlang, Schmerz spiegelte sich in seiner Körperhaltung wieder. Er erreichte die Treppe und ergriff das Geländer, zog sich die Stufen hinauf, immer nur einen Schritt machend. Remus stellte sich direkt hinter Severus in Vorbereitung, falls dieser zusammenbrechen sollte. Severus erreichte das Ende der Treppe und pausierte, atmete schwer, ziemlich erschöpft von dieser Anstrengung.

Remus wartete, bis Severus den Flug entlang gegangen war. Mit zitternder Hand öffnete Severus die dritte Tür, sein Zimmer. Er drehte sich zu Remus um und nickte. „Ich bin ok. Gute Nacht", und ging in den Raum hinein.

"Lumos.", murmelte Severus. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zuckte ein paar Mal und der Raum erfüllte sich mit gedämpftem Licht. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erneutes Flüstern: "Divestio". Seine Jacke öffnete sich und fiel von seinen Schultern.

"Verdammt. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren", fluchte er. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte erneut: „Divestio".

Dieses Mal verschwand die Jacke für einen Moment und erschien sorgsam gefaltet auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke, seine Stiefel standen darunter.

"Ich habe keine Kraft dafür", grummelte er. Angezogen in Shirt, Hose und Socken, stolperte Severus zum Bett und setzte sich, die Schultern sackten vor Erschöpfung zusammen und das Gesicht lag in seinen Händen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hob er seinen Kopf und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Er bemerkte das Wasser, die Tränke und Schokolade auf dem Nachttisch.

'Sie muss es getan haben', dachte er. ‚Das ist typisch für sie."

Er krabbelte unter die Bettdecke und stöhnte, als seine verkrampften Muskeln protestierten. Severus seufzte und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Binnen weniger Sekunden war das einzige zu vernehmende Geräusch sanftes Atmen, gefolgt von gelegentlichen Schaudern. Snape schlief.

---------------------

Im Kellerlabor legte Hermine das in Leder gebundene Buch auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ich kann es", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Auch wenn ein solch verheerender Trank wie dieser dieses Potenzial hat, ist er dennoch nicht so kompliziert."

Sie ging durch den Raum und sammelte Schneidbretter, Messer, Mörser und Stößel ein. Sie ging weiter zu den Regalen und nahm große Dosen und Glaskrüge heraus. Vom ersten Krug entfernte sie den Deckel, nahm getrocknete Blumenblüten heraus und legte sie auf das Schneidebrett. Nach dem sie das kurze Messer frisch geschliffen hatte, begann sie damit, in exakten Bewegungen diese zu schneiden.

"Oh, genau, Dobbys Liste", murmelte sie. „Accio Feder. Accio Tinte. Accio Pergament."

Jedes Element kam nach einander angeflogen. Hermine tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und begann die Liste an Zubehören zu schreiben.

_tbc_

---------------------

_Solvo Ira bedeutet Verringerung Wut_

_Review?_


	33. Kapitel 33

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Denn ab hier werden Severus und Hermine an einem Projekt arbeiten, das uns noch einige Überraschungen und höchst interessante Momente bieten wird. Natürlich alles mit seiner Zeit. Und zwischen den beiden geht es heute auch einen Schritt weiter._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_--------------------------_

_**33. Kapitel:**_

**Severus und Hermine**

**4. Oktober 1998**

Im Labor war es still. Die einzigen Geräusche, die man vernahm, waren das Reiben eines Stößels in einem Mörser und das schnippende Geräusch von Laub, das von Zweigen abgetrennt wurde. Der Solvo Ira Tank köchelte sanft in zwei Kesseln über deren Brennern.

Hermine legte die Zangen, mit denen sie die Blätter des blutenden Wachholders abrupfte, beiseite und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Eine alte Angewohnheit in Zeiten der Unsicherheit.

'Wenn ich es tun will, muss ich es jetzt machen', dachte sie.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Risiko eingehen musste, da sie vor Neugierde brannte und nach sonderbaren Verbindungen zwischen den Dingen suchte, die sie gelesen und gelernt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf von ihrer Arbeit hoch und schaute zu Professor Snape. Dann nahm sie die Zangen zur Hand und fuhr fort, wohlriechende, aber schmutzige Blätter von den Zweigen abzurupfen, wobei dicker roter Saft abtropfte, während sie sie in eine Schale auf dem Tisch legte.

"Professor, kann ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

"Nein, das dürfen Sie nicht, Miss Granger", erwiderte er. Severus stand über einen Kessel gebeugt und rührte vorsichtig um, während er das Pulver sorgfältig dosierend aus dem Mörser hinzu gab.

"Eigentlich ist es mehr eine medizinische als eine persönliche Frage, Sir.

Severus schaut von seinem Kessel auf. Der Trank färbte sich orange, genau wie es in diesem Stadium sein sollte. Er sprach einen Rührzauber auf den Rührstab aus Esche, dreiundachtzig kräftige Rührungen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Miss Granger war die meiste Zeit des Vormittages ruhig gewesen, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken. Keine Kritik daran, denn Severus war selbst tief in Gedanken nach seinem Gespräch mit Remus in der vergangenen Nacht. Severus dehnte sein Genick, straffte seine Schultern, und fühlte dabei, wie sich seine Wirbel einrenkten als er sich bewegte, noch ein paar Anspannungen, die vom Cruciatus übrig geblieben waren, lösend.

'Hmm, schon besser', dachte er.

Severus betrachtete die am Tisch arbeitende junge Frau. Sie trug noch dieselbe Muggeljeans und dasselbe Shirt wie am Tag zuvor. Ihre lange Weste hatte sie über einen Laborhocker gehängt. Ihr buschiges Haar wurde von zwei Kämmen zurückgehalten und endete in einem geflochtenen Zopf in ihrem Nacken.

Severus kam der Gedanke, dass sie klein war. Sie reichte ihm etwas über seine Schulter. Er wunderte sich, wie sie es bewältigt hatte, ihn am vergangenen Abend ins Haus zu hieven.

Nein, das war nicht unbedingt zutreffend. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie war respektvoll und aufmerksam gewesen. Er konnte sich an keinen anderen Schüler außerhalb von Slytherin erinnern, der eventuell willig gewesen wäre, den schleimigen Bastard anzufassen, geschweige denn ihm so hoch zu helfen, wie sie es getan hatte, und ihn an sich lehnen ließ, bis er sicher auf dem Sofa saß. Die anderen Kleinigkeiten wie Tee, Zaubertränke und Schokolade waren fürsorglich. Spezielle Beachtungen gab es sehr wenige in Severus Leben. Vielleicht konnte er sie dieses Mal verwöhnen.

"Also gut, Miss Granger. Ich nehme an, ich werde nicht eher meine Ruhe haben, bevor Sie ihre Frage stellen konnten. Wie auch immer, ich nehme mir das Recht heraus, die Antwort zu verweigern."

Hermine lächelte. "Das steht Ihnen zu, Sir." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, ihre Augen nachdenklich.

"Professor, wie fühlt sich der Crucio an?"

"Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass Sie das nie herausfinden müssen, Miss Granger", antwortete er mit einer nachdenklichen Pause. „Warum fragen Sie das?"

Severus schaute sie an, seinen Gesichtsausdruck hielt er bewusst neutral. Irgendwie erschien lüsternes Interesse für Hermine Granger sehr ungewöhnlich. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste man sagen, sie hatte in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen und ihr gesunder Menschenverstand war wohl nicht auf dem Beststand. Wenn es notwendig war, konnte er das Gespräch ganz leicht in eine andere Richtung lenken.

"Ich habe bis vergangene Nacht niemanden gesehen, wie er an den Nachwirkungen des Crucio leidet. Ich habe begonnen, über Möglichkeiten der Behandlung nachzudenken, und ob die Muggelwissenschaft Alternativen bietet, an die die Zaubererwissenschaft noch nicht gedacht hat. Ich denke an etwas, das ich gelesen habe. Es stand in einem Muggelsachbuch über Neurologie."

"Welches Jahr, Miss Granger?", sprach Severus gedehnt.

"Welches Jahr? Ich glaube, das Sachbuch war ein paar Jahre alt, aber die Informationen sollten noch aktuell sein, Sir.", antwortete sie mit Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme. Hermine schaute Professor Snape mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Mit welches Jahr meine ich, wie weit lesen Sie Ihren Vorlesungen voraus? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sind Sie immer nach Hogwarts gekommen und hatten alle Bücher für das kommende Schuljahr schon gelesen."

"Oh, das meinen Sie." Hermine stellte sich gerade hin und sah aus, als ob sie ein schuldiges Vergnügen enthüllte. „Also, ich habe immer gedacht, ich sollte für den ersten Schultag gut vorbereitet sein. Dieses spezielle Sachbuch ist für das Dritte Semester im Zaubertränke Programm."

"Nur zwei Jahre im Voraus? Miss Granger, Sie überraschen mich. Sie waren immer so initiativ. Halten Sie sich jetzt zurück, da Sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind? Als nächstes erzählen Sie mir, Sie haben nicht einmal den Weg in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek am Avalon College gefunden." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, dass er sie neckte. Severus Snape, Meister des Sarkasmus extraordinär, Fluch des Daseins von Hogwartsschülern einer Generation, neckte Hermine Granger über ihre zwanghaften Lerngewohnheiten. Hermines Augen erhellten sich mit Freude bei dem Gedanken einer solchen Akzeptanz durch ihn. Sie entschied, ein weiteres Risiko zu wagen und neckte zurück.

"Und Sie erzählen mir, dass Sie niemals den Weg in die Verbotene Abteilung der Hogwarts Bibliothek als Schüler gefunden haben?"

"Nein, Miss Granger. Das erzähle ich Ihnen nicht. Sie werden niemals von mir so etwas zu hören bekommen", erwiderte er, seine Augen widersprachen dem Ton seiner Stimme.

Hermine lachte. "Soviel zu Bekenntnissen zum Brechen von Schulregeln des Slytherin Hauslehrer."

"So ist es, Miss Granger. Kommen wir aber zurück zur Frage, warum Sie gefragt haben."

"Ich möchte die Physiologie verstehen was passiert, wenn man dem Cruciatus Fluch ausgesetzt wird. Sie wissen, dass Harry mit diesem im Zaubereiministerium getroffen wurde?"

Professor Snape nickte.

Hermine fuhr fort. "Harry beschrieb es so, als ob jedes Nervenende unter Feuer steht, als ob Elektrizität durch jeden Nerv in seinem Körper schießt. Er sagte, es wäre der schlimmste Schmerz, den er je erfahren hatte, und wie Wellen durch seinen Körper schossen."

"Seit meiner Zeit am College hatte ich wenig Erfahrung mit Elektrizität, abgesehen von den gelegentlichen elektrischen Stößen, die man erhält, wenn man Metall anfasst nach dem man über einen Teppich gelaufen ist. Crucio ist hundertmal intensiver. Aber Mr. Potters Beschreibung des Schmerzes, der wie Wellen durch den Körper schwappt, trifft es ziemlich gut."

Der Rührzauber endete. Severus ging zum Kessel zurück, gab die Menge der nächsten Zutat hinzu. Er beugte sein Handgelenk in einer unbewusst anmutigen Bewegung als er weiterrührte und zu Hermine sah.

"Das Naheste, wie ich es beschreiben kann, ist, als ob jemand pure Säure in mein zentrales Nervensystem schütten würde." Severus schloss seine Augen bei dieser Erinnerung. Er sprach sanft, mit versonnener Stimme weiter. "Es kommt in Wellen. Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn die Macht des Dunklen Lords dahinter steht. Dann gibt es im Universum nur noch Schmerz, völlige und äußerste Qual. Alles, was ich in dieser Situation machen kann, ist mich in der Fötusstellung zusammenzurollen und durchzuhalten, bis die Wellen verebbt sind. Danach verkrampfen die Muskeln und zucken unkontrollierbar. Dein Stolz ist gebrochen. Meine Stimme versagt bevor ich mit dem Schreien aufhören kann. Ich habe gesehen, wie starke Zauberer durch den Schmerz die Beherrschung verloren. Du lernst, nicht dagegen anzukämpfen, einfach mit dem Schmerz zu fließen, zu versuchen, zu entspannen und dich gedanklich an einen anderen Ort zu bringen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen erlebte Severus seine Erinnerungen an diese Erfahrungen erneut.

"Es dauert um die fünfzehn Minuten nach dem der Fluch gesprochen wurde, bis ich wieder fähig bin, auf meinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dann versuche ich die Würde, die ich noch habe, zusammen zu kratzen und gehe, krabble oder was auch immer ich machen muss, um hinter die Anti-Apparationssperren zu kommen. Dann appariere ich hierher oder nach Hogwarts, und tue mein bestes, mich nicht zu splitten. Ich bevorzuge Portschlüssel, wenn mir einer zur Verfügung."

Severus war für einen Moment ganz still und zog sich selbst zurück aus der überwältigenden Erinnerung. Er erinnerte sich, wo er war, mit wem er hier war. Er kam zurück zum Hier und Jetzt, öffnete seine Augen und schaute auf die junge Frau, welche auf dem Laborhocker saß.

Hermine saß erstarrt an ihrem Platz. Sie beobachtete Professor Snape, wie er seine Augen schloss und den Horror der Schmerzen und Torturen beschrieb in einer klangvollen Stimme, die besser zu einer Dichterlesung gepasst hätte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann sich ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Vielleicht in dem Moment als sie realisiert hatte, dass er das den gestrigen Abend und so viele Nächte zuvor durchmachen musste. Oder vielleicht war es die Erkenntnis, dass er wieder und wieder da durch musste, egal ob morgen oder in ein paar Monaten.

Als seine flüsternde Stimme verstummte, bemerkte Hermine Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

Severus war erstaunt als er sah, dass sie weinte. Hermine gab keinen Laut von sich, nur leise Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herab. Sie starrte ihn mit emotionsvollen Augen an. Aber welche Emotionen? Horror, ja. Mitleid, ja. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, unbekanntes für ihn.

"Miss Granger", sagte Severus, schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute zu ihr, „Ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen. Ich habe Ihnen mehr gesagt, als Sie wissen müssen und es hat Sie aufgeregt."

Hermine stand auf. Sie schupste den Hocker nach hinten und ging zu ihm, ihre Augen verließen nie sein Gesicht.

"Wie machen Sie das? Wie können Sie immer und immer wieder zu ihm zurückgehen und das mit sich machen lassen? Warum lassen Sie zu, dass Dumbledore Sie immer wieder zurückschickt?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, und etwas anderem. „Wie können Sie geistig gesund bleiben? Wie können Sie diesen Schmerz auch nur eine Minute aushalten und Ihren Verstand behalten? Wie können Sie am Leben bleiben?"

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Severus hatte keinen Zweifel, wäre er Potter, Weasley oder sogar Lupin, würde sie ihn umarmen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann jemand das letzte Mal sich so um ihn gesorgt hatte. Soviel, dass sie nicht zurückschreckte, ihn zu berühren, vergaß, wer und was er war und die Person, die er der Welt präsentierte. Vielleicht antwortete er ihr deswegen als sie wegzuschicken.

"Hermine", sagte er sanft. "Ich trage ein Mal auf meinem Arm, das verlangt, dass ich zurückgehe. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen als ich jünger war wie Sie jetzt, welche mich auf den Pfad in mein jetziges Leben brachte. Lassen Sie keine unangebrachten Gefühle zu, wodurch Sie die Realität nicht so sehen wie sie ist."

"Sie machten eine dumme Entscheidung als Teenager und nun müssen Sie den Rest Ihres Lebens dafür bezahlen?", protestierte sie. „In dem Sie ein Niveau an Folter durch die Hände eines Größenwahnsinnigen akzeptieren, welches Sie schon längst in die geschlossen Abteilung in St. Mungos oder auf den Friedhof hätte schicken müssen?"

"Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Todesser waren. Ich weiß, dass Sie schreckliche Dinge zu der Zeit getan haben." Hermine hielt inne, um Atem zu holen, und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Aber sie haben eine weitere Entscheidung getroffen und einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Sie haben soviel verändert, für den Orden, für ihre Schüler, für die Menschen, die Sie beschützten. Und die wissen nicht mal, was Sie für sie getan haben oder wer sie sind. Warum müssen Sie weiter dafür bezahlen?"

"Weil ich der einzige bin, der es kann", seine Stimme war so weich, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

Seine schwarzen Augen waren sanftmütig. Hermine starrte ihn überwältigt an.

Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, schneller als sie sie greifen konnte. Die Gefühle waren zu tief, zu neu, um sie zu ergreifen, geschweige denn zu analysieren. Sie sah nach unten, ihr Geist schwirrte durch die Gedanken und Gefühle zu dem Weg, der sie immer zuvor zurückgebracht hatte.

'Finde das Problem. Finde das verdammte Problem und löse es.' Ihr Geist beruhigte sich, andere Themen wurden ausgeblendet, bis sie Zeit fand, darüber nachzudenken. ‚Konzentriere dich. Erinnere dich, warum du hier bist.'

In typischer Geste, die Severus sehr gut kennen lernen würde, straffte Hermine ihre Schultern und atmete tief durch. Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig.

"Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das zu ändern. Ich nehme an, der Dunkle Lord stellt ein größeres Problem dar, als wir im Moment bewältigen können, aber es muss einen Weg geben, den Cruciatus zu behandeln."

Severus lachte. Ein wundervolles, aus dem Bauch kommendes, tiefes Lachen, was ein neues Leuchten in seine Augen brachte, das Hermine nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die bis auf die Knochen gehende Müdigkeit, die er täglich zur Schau trug, fiel kurz von ihm ab, zusammen mit den Linien in seinem Gesicht. Für einen Moment sah er jünger aus, unverbrauchter.

"Es ist typisch für Sie, die schwierigsten Projekte auszusuchen, vor allem die, über welche sich Zauberer schon seit Generationen den Kopf zerbrechen. Hermine, hiermit haben Sie meine volle Unterstützung." Severus hielt inne; die nähere Betrachtung seiner eigenen Gefühle zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre nicht angebracht. Er suchte nach einem Weg, das Gespräch wieder auf das medizinische Niveau zu bringen.

"Anscheinend haben Sie sich schon einige Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie sich überlegt haben."

Da sie selbst ein wenig Freiraum brauchte, setzte sich Hermine wieder auf den Hocker. Sie nahm eine kleine handvoll Wachholderblätter aus dem Krug und das Messer. Dann begann sie die Blätter in kleine, ordentliche, tröpfelnde Stückchen zu hacken.

"Es wird ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, das zu erklären und es ist verzwickt. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sie über Muggelwissenschaft wissen; wenn Sie also etwas nicht kennen, fragen Sie mich."

"Sie wissen, wie Informationen vom Gehirn durch elektrische Impulse an das Nervensystem geleitet werden. Die elektrischen Impulse starten in einer Zelle und reisen mittels Dendrits, welche wie feine Fäden sind und sich aus der Zellstruktur heraus strecken. Am Ende eines jeden Dendrits befindet sich ein Empfänger, zu dem ein spezifischer Neurotransmitter passt."

"Es gibt verschiedene Neurotransmitter", fuhr sie fort. „Bei allen Chemikalien, die eine einmalige Molekulargestalt haben, passt nur eine Art an Neurotransmittern an einen bestimmten Empfänger. So wie ein Schlüssel in ein bestimmtes Schlüsselloch passen würde. Die elektrischen Informationen, egal ob das Bewegen ist, die Erfahrung von Schmerz, das Fühlen von Kälte oder was auch immer, werden von der ersten Zelle weitergegeben durch den Dendrit, wo sie zum Empfänger gelangen. Wenn der Empfänger voll ist mit dem dazugehörigen Neurotransmittern, springt die elektrische Ladung zu dem Empfänger an der Spitze eines Dendrits einer zweiten Zelle, dabei annehmend, dass der Empfänger die richtigen Neurotransmitter besitzt."

"Mir sind die Konzepte, die Sie beschreiben, bekannt. Bitte fahren Sie fort." Severus schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine nickte und fuhr fort während sie arbeitete. „Muggelärzte haben einen wirklichen Fortschritt erzielt in der Beobachtung von Störungen, bei denen Zellen im Nervensystem unfähig sind, die elektronischen Impulse richtig weiterzugeben. Das bekannteste Beispiel ist Epilepsie. Epileptische Anfälle tauchen auf, wenn die elektrischen Ladungen fehlschlagen, was in Krämpfen endet. Die hauptsächliche Ursache von Epilepsie ist eine ungenügende Menge an spezifischen Neurotransmittern im Blut. Der zweite, bekannte Grund ist Schaden am Gehirn."

"Muggelheiler und Zaubererheiler haben jeweils gelernt, dass wenn bestimmte Medikamente oder Zaubertränke eingenommen werden, Störungen, die durch mangelnde Neurotransmitters hervorgerufen werden, und die meisten Hirnschädigungen erfolgreich behandelt werden können. In der Zaubererwelt wird Epilepsie mit Zaubertränken und Zaubersprüchen mit einer einhundertprozentigen Erfolgsrate behandelt."

"So wie es der Fall ist seit der Renaissance.", merkte Severus an.

"Genau. Der magischen Welt steht ein Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung, die Muggel nicht haben. Obwohl die meisten Muggel mit Epilepsie ihre Symptome unter Kontrolle haben, ist die Anzahl derer, die es nicht können, ziemlich hoch. Muggelarznei ist nicht die komplette Antwort. Deswegen haben Muggelärzte mit anderen Hilfsmitteln experimentiert, inklusive Elektrik."

Severus richtete sich gerade auf, geschockt.

"Nein, nein. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt", bemerkte eine amüsierte Hermine an. "Sind Sie vertraut mit Herzschrittmachern?"

"Dieser Begriff ist unbekannt für mich."

"Ich werde jetzt ein wenig vom Thema abschweifen. Viele Muggel mit Herzproblemen bekommen ein elektrisches Gerät in ihre Brust implantiert mit Drähten, die in ihr Herz gehen."

Professor Snape zuckte merklich bei dieser Beschreibung.

Hermine grinste. "Ernsthaft, es schmerzt nicht. Mein Großvater hatte einen ein paar Jahre lang bevor er im normalen hohen Muggelalter von siebenundachtzig verstarb. Und nein, der Herzschrittmacher tötete ihn nicht. Es hat ihn lange Zeit am Leben gehalten. Wann immer sein Herzschlag unter sechzig Schläge pro Minute fiel, erkannte es der Herzschrittmacher und sendete einen elektrischen Impuls zu seinem Herzen aus, genauso viel, um seine Herzschläge wieder in eine höhere Rate zu bringen. Großvater sagte immer, er könne gar nicht sagen, wann es passiert. Das ganze Gerät war klein und batteriebetrieben, mit einer Langzeitbatterie. Er konnte so ein normales Leben führen."

Hermine verlagerte ihre Position und warf die gehackten Wachholderblätter in einen kleinen Behälter zum Wiegen.

"Aber zurück zur Epilepsie", sagte Hermine und genoss den Aspekt, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape hatte zu allem, was sie beschrieb. „Muggelärzte benutzen eine ähnliche Technik bei Leuten mit Epilepsie, die nicht mit Medikamenten unter Kontrolle gebracht werden kann. Ein Schrittmacher dieser Art wird in die Brust implantiert mit einem Draht, der zu dem Hirnnerv im Genick geht. Bei regelmäßigen Intervallen sendet das Implantat eine elektronische Ladung an den Hirnnerv, die in das Gehirn weiterwandert, und somit Krampfanfälle verhindert. Von dem, was ich gelesen habe, haben einige Muggel einhundertprozentige Kontrolle über ihre Krampfanfälle, weil sie diesen Stimulator im Hirnnerv haben und Medikamente einnehmen."

Hermine schaute den Professor an. „Hat irgendjemand jemals eine Studie gemacht, in der das Volumen und die Art der Neurotransmitter im Blut eines kürzlichen Cruciatus Opfers gemessen wurden?"

"Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinauswollen." Severus sprach wieder den Rührzauber über die beiden Kessel und setzte sich auf einen Laborhocker gegenüber von Hermine. „Sie stellen die Theorie auf, dass der Cruciatus die Weitergabe von Informationen beeinflusst und sich der Mechanismus in den Neurotransmittern befindet."

"Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Cruciatus ist ein Fluch, kein Zaubertrank, zumindest wird er meist so angewandt. Ich verstehe, dass es dunkle Zaubertränke gibt, die den gleichen Effekt erzielen." Hermine zog eine Grimasse, als sie sprach.

Severus nickte gedankenvoll und erwiderte. „Ja, aber diese werden kaum angewandt. Der Fluch ist viel praktischer und benötigt keine vorausgegangene Zubereitung. Vor allem in Duellen oder, wie der Dunkle Lord es bevorzugt, in Angriffen oder bei Strafen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Vielleicht beeinflusst der Cruciatus direkt die Neurotransmitters, aber er könnte es auch genauso gut indirekt machen. Was wäre wenn der Cruciatus arbeitet, in dem er überhöhte Informationen durch das Zentrale Nervensystem schickt, was in Überlastung und Fehlzündungen endet? Es könnte den Schmerz und die Zuckungen erklären."

"Es würde so sein, als ob sich eine Menge an Elektrizität in jeder Zelle des Zentralen Nervensystems ansammelt mit keiner Ausdehnungsmöglichkeit. Wenn der Fluch abklingt, sind die Empfänger dann zeitweise geschädigt? Etwas, das Zauberer automatisch heilen können, Muggel aber nicht? Sinkt der Level an Neurotransmittern? Sind die Zuckungen und Krämpfe tatsächlich eine Art von Anfall?"

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Spekulationen fort. „Wir wissen, dass die meisten Zauberer sich komplett erholen von einem oder mehreren Erfahrungen mit dem Cruciatus, mit etwas Zeit, Schmerzmitteln, und Muskelentspannung. Aber nicht die Muggel. Muggel überleben kaum."

Horror spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Ihre Augen wurden groß und hell als sie Professor Snape ansah. „Meine Eltern", flüsterte sie. „Haben sie das meinen Eltern angetan?"

Severus lehnte sich ihr entgegen und sprach sanft. „Nein, Hermine. Alles, was ich erfahren habe über die Nacht spricht dafür, dass die Lestranges mit dem Auftrag unterwegs waren, sich schnell von einem Haus zum anderen zu bewegen und jeden darin zu töten. Sie mussten fünf Häuser erreichen und hatten eine Deadline von vier Stunden vorgegeben, in denen sie alles erledigen mussten. Ihre Eltern waren die ersten Opfer in der Nacht. Die Lestranges hatten keine Zeit; sie gingen rein, sprachen den Avada Kedavra und gingen weiter. Es war Mord, aber Ihre Eltern starben schnell. Es gab keine Quälerei."

Severus konnte sich nicht absolut sicher darüber sein, aber sah keinen Grund, Hermine grübelnd zurück zu lassen.

Hermine schaute weg und dann auf seine Hand auf dem Tisch. Sie bemerkte eine verblasste Narbe auf seinem Handrücken. Seine Nägel waren kurz, sauber und gerade gefeilt.

"Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben, Professor." Sie schniefte ein paar Mal und wischte sich über ihre Augen mit ihrer freien Hand. Sie schaute auf und lächelte traurig. „Immer wenn ich denke, ich habe es überwunden, kommt es wieder."

Hermine stand auf und griff nach ihrer Weste, die sie über den Stuhl gelegt hatte, und suchte nach einem Taschentuch in ihrer Tasche. Sie trocknete sich die Augen und schnaubte ihre Nase.

"So", sagte sie. "Zauberer haben eine Möglichkeit, die Schäden zu beheben, die Muggel nicht haben. Es muss mit Magie zu tun haben." Hermine hielt einen Moment inne, schaute gedankenvoll drein. Sie drehte sich zu Snape. „Sir, können Sie Ihre Magie gebrauchen, wenn Sie unter dem Cruciatus stehen oder danach?"

"Es ist zuviel Schmerz danach, um etwas machen zu können, als auf dem Boden zu liegen und zu wimmern. Ich habe niemals probiert, meine Magie dann anzuwenden und ich glaube ernsthaft, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe niemals jemanden gesehen, der gerade den Cruciatus erduldet, der fähig war, zur selben Zeit Magie anzuwenden. Wenn ich dann wieder fähig bin, mich zu bewegen, benötigt es all meine Konzentration, Energie und Willenskraft, die ich habe, um zu apparieren oder per Portschlüssel zu reisen."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und überkreuzte seine Arme auf seiner Brust. Seine Augen waren zur Decke gerichtet als er versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Für mehrere Stunden nach dem Cruciatus, bin ich nicht fähig, Magie effektiv einzusetzen. Ich habe es in Verbindung gesetzt mit dem Verlust an Konzentration durch den Schmerz und die Erschöpfung."

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken, wie wir an Informationen über Neurotransmittern in der Zauberer- im Vergleich zur Muggelbevölkerung herankommen. Das ist etwas, was ich nicht unbedingt in einem Buch finden werde." Hermine schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf.

"Die Antwort einer Frage kann nicht in einem Buch gefunden werden?", witzelte Severus.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich keinen Zaubererneurologen da draußen finden. Jedoch muss es einen Weg zur Nachforschung geben. Wenn es einen Weg gibt, die neuralen Empfänger von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten, sind wir vielleicht fähig, den Schmerz vom Cruciatus zu stoppen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung hoch. „Sie wissen, dass ich alles lesen werde, was ich in meine Hände bekommen kann über Muggelwissenschaft, die damit etwas zu tun haben könnte."

Mit einem Schmunzeln sagte Severus. "Es ist ein hervorragendes Projekt und ich freue mich, mehr über Ihre Nachforschungen zu erfahren. Aber im Moment sind Sie mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen und könnten ein wenig Schlaf vertragen. Ich bin durchaus fähig, hier allein weiter zu machen. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen nach oben und legen sich für ein oder zwei Stunden hin. Zweifelsohne werden Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley Sie treffen wollen, wenn sie ihren Dienst beendet haben, mit einer freudigen Reunion mit dem besten Drittel des Trios."

Hermine lächelte. "Zweifellos, Sir."

"Danke für Ihre Unterstützung bei dem Trank. Es war … adäquat."

"Danke, dass Sie mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen", sagte Hermine. „Alle meine Freunde tun dies."

Severus überlegte, ob er schon bereit war, sich mit Vornamen ansprechen zu lassen von seiner freiwilligen Auszubildenden.

"Sie verstehen sicher, dass hier der einzige Ort ist, an dem wir uns mit Vornamen anreden können. Überall sonst gefährdet es meine Fähigkeit, den Dunklen Lord für den Orden auszuspionieren. Ich kann Sie nicht anders behandeln wie bisher." Er hob fragend seine Augenbraue.

"Ich verstehe, Professor. Ich werde mein besten tun, Ihre Existenz außerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten zu ignorieren." Hermine schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf.

"Severus. Mein Name ist Severus, Hermine." Seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben in Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Severus. Der Name passt zu dir, weißt du." Hermine gähnte. "Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht. Oder besser einen schönen Nachmittag. Ich glaube, es ist kurz nach Mittag."

Hermine drehte sich um, hob ihre Weste von dem Laborhocker auf und ging in Richtung Treppe.

"Ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Severus. „Wenn du zurück am Avalon bist, möchte ich, dass du eine Ausgabe des neurologischen Sachbuches kaufst und mir über Professor McGonagall zusendest. Dann könnte ich es lesen, bevor du das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommst. Ich werde es dir zurückzahlen. Nein, widerspreche nicht bei Rückzahlungen. Du bist Studentin mit begrenztem Budget und du wirst keine teuren Sachbücher kaufen, um sie zu verschenken."

"Ich würde mich freuen, Pro-.", sie hielt inne, „Nein, Severus. Ich werde es sofort verschicken. Sehe ich dich noch einmal bevor ich wieder abreisen werde?"

"Wohl eher nicht." Severus wies zu den Kesseln. „Ich werde das umfüllen müssen, sobald es fertig ist. Du solltest dann schon schlafen. Ich sehe dich dann bei deinem nächsten Besuch."

"Gibst du mir über das Magazin Bescheid, wie es gelaufen ist?"

"Das werde ich."

"Bis zum nächsten Mal also. Bitte sei vorsichtig, Severus." Hermine drehte sich widerwillig um, um jetzt wirklich die Treppe hochzugehen und zu verschwinden.

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig, Hermine. Du kannst ruhig gehen." Snapes Augen folgten Hermine bis sie die Tür am Ende der Treppe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

tbc

---------------------

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

The science described here is real. The description of how messages are sent through the nervous system via dendrites, receptors, and neurotransmitters is correct. Epilepsy works as described and the vagus nerve stimulator is a wonderful device making life better for thousands of people with epilepsy. Could Cruciatus work in one of the ways described? Who knows where magic and science meet and meld?

_Die Wissenschaft, die hier beschrieben wurde, entspricht der Realität. Die Beschreibung, wie Informationen durch das Nervensystem über Dendrits, Empfänger und Neurotransmitter weitergeleitet werden, ist korrekt. Epilepsie passiert so, wie es beschrieben wurde und der Hirnnervstimulator ist eine wunderbare Entwicklung, die das Leben für Tausende Menschen mit Epilepsie verbessert. Könnte der Cruciatus in einer der beschriebenen Arten so wirken? Wer weiß schon, wo sich Magie und Wissenschaft treffen und zusammenschmelzen?_

I hope all of you who have been waiting anxiously for the relationship between Severus and Hermione to begin to change are less frustrated. It has taken a long time to get here, but I hope you find the evolution realistic. They still have a long journey ahead of them and much to go through along the way.

_Ich hoffe, alle von euch, die besorgt auf die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine gewartet haben, dass sie beginnt, sind jetzt weniger frustriert. Es hat eine lange Zeit gebraucht, bis hierher zu kommen, aber ich hoffe, ihr findet die Entwicklung realistisch. Sie werden trotzdem noch eine weite Reise vor sich haben und müssen noch viel dabei durchstehen._

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

_Neurotransmitter: heterogene biochemische Stoffe, die Informationen weitergeben_

_Dendrit: Ausläufer von Nervenzellen, an denen die synaptischen Eingänge liegen_

_Mein letzter Biologieunterricht ist schon acht Jahre her. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass die übersetzte Beschreibung so stimmt._

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Hermine ihre beiden Freunde zurechtweisen, auf Nachricht von Severus warten und wir erfahren zudem, wie der Trank gewirkt hat._

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Ist doch ein erster, wirklicher Schritt vorwärts, oder? ;O)_


	34. Kapitel 34

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Ich habe mich entschieden, eine bestimmte Übersetzung zu ändern. Die Paar-Magazine nenne ich jetzt Paar-Tagebücher._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

--------------------------

_**34. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine und Severus**

**4. Oktober 1998**

Hermine erschien im Transportraum in der ersten Etage der St. Germain Hall. Sie trat heraus und warf ihren Rucksack über ihre Schultern, ergriff ihre Reisetasche und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Fünf Minuten später stand sie vor ihrer Zimmertür. „Feinstes aus dem Honigtopf.", sagte sie und die Tür öffnete sich. Hermine ging hinein und stellte die Taschen auf dem Fußboden ab, eilte hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog die unterste Schublade auf. „Quidditch nervt." Die Schublade öffnete sich und Hermine nahm vier Tagebücher heraus. Sie ergriff das Schwarze und suchte nach einem Glühen auf dem Cover, dem Signal für einen Eintrag.

„Noch nichts", seufzte sie.

Sie fühlte ein wuscheliges Etwas um ihre Knöchel streichen. „Hallo Krummbein. Hattest du ein ruhiges Wochenende mit Thekla und Butterscotch? Ich habe dir etwas von der guten Katzenminze aus dem Hinterhof des Ordenshauptquartiers mitgebracht, die du so magst. Da ist auch etwas für Thekla und Butterscotch dabei. Ich möchte ihren Frauchen danke sagen, dass sie auf dich aufgepasst haben."

Hermine griff in den Korb mit Katzenspielzeug und entnahm eine Spielmaus. Dann zog sie einen kleinen Beutel mit Blättern aus ihrem Rucksack und holte eine großzügige Menge heraus, legte sie in eine Klappe an der Spielzeugmaus und warf diese durch den Raum. Krummbein raste hinterher und schleifte sie umher. Hermine setzte sich zurück auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, schloss ihre Augen und überlegte.

Sie hatte zwei Stunden geschlafen, nach dem sie sich vom Professor im Kellerlabor verabschiedet hatte. Als sie Harry und Ron in den Flur stürmen hörte, war sie aufgewacht, und hatte sich zu den beiden in die Küche gesellt, nach dem sie geduscht hatten.

Auch wenn es vielleicht keine gute Idee war, hatte Hermine die beiden bezüglich des Solvo Ira Trankes aufgeklärt, damit sie wenigstens vorgewarnt waren über die Bedrohung beim Quidditch Spiel. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein und so tun, als ob sie davon noch nichts wussten. Als Auroren in Ausbildung würden sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht hinzu gerufen werden, um sich mit darum zu kümmern.

"Hermine", sagte Ron. "Harry und ich müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, wie wir Insiderinformationen handhaben."

"Ich habe nie honoriert, wie schwer das für Tonks und Shacklebolt ist", sagte Harry. „Als Ordensmitglieder erfahren wir manchmal Informationen über geplante Todesser Aktivitäten. Als Aurorenlehrlinge können wir da gar nichts machen. In unserem ersten Lehrjahr ist es uns nicht erlaubt, irgendwo hinzugehen ohne die Begleitung eines designierten Aurorenausbilders."

"Abgesehen davon", ergänzte Ron, "würden wir hinausgeworfen werden, wenn die Magische Rechtsdurchsetzung erfährt, dass wir Teil irgendeiner Organisation sind, die unsere Aktionen in einem Fall beeinflussen kann."

"Im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr", sagte Harry, "ist es uns erlaubt, mit Partnern zu arbeiten, die voll ausgebildete Auroren sind. Tonks und ich haben darüber gesprochen. Sie wird mal schauen, ob ich ihr zugeteilt werden kann, wenn ich mein erstes Jahr vollendet habe. Shacklebolt und Dumbledore haben darüber diskutiert, bei welchem Ordensmitglied unter den Auroren Ron untergebracht werden kann. Das würde alles viel einfacher machen."

"So, Snape hat dich also mit ihm zusammen an dem Trank arbeiten lassen, den die Todesser verwenden werden?", fragte Ron und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich äußerste Skepsis wieder. „Hast du auch etwas anderes zu tun bekommen als Kessel zu schrubben?"

"Oh Ron, werde erwachsen", stöhnte Hermine. „Komm über den Unsinn hinweg, der in deinem Kopf über Professor Snape herum spukt. Er ist auf unserer Seite und war es schon immer. Wir haben am Solvo Ira Trank gearbeitet, um ihn zu sabotieren. Er wird nicht annähernd so wirken, wie Voldemort glaubt."

"Snape mag auf unserer Seite stehen", erwiderte Ron, „aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er kein richtiger Bastard ist."

"Du musst schon zugeben, dass er uns wie Drittklässler behandelt, die er kurz nach Zapfenstreich erwischt hat", ergänzte Harry.

"Ich möchte euch beide nicht beleidigen, aber er behandelt euch zwei wie Drittklässler, die kurz nach Ausgangssperre erwischt wurden. Mich behandelt er allerdings nicht so", sagte Hermine bewusst. „Vieles resultiert aus der Art, wie ihr mit ihm umgeht. Ihr erwartet von ihm, dass er euch wie ein _richtiger Bastard_ behandelt, deshalb behandelt ihr ihn wie einen. Und er geht mit euch so um, wie ihr es von ihm erwartet. Wenn ihr vielleicht höflich zu ihm wärt und aufhören würdet, rotznäsige Bemerkungen zu machen, wenn er anwesend ist, könntet ihr vielleicht einen Unterschied feststellen."

Hermine lehnte sich vor. "Habt ihr mal beobachtet, wie Remus mit Professor Snape umgeht?"

"Siehst du, das ist genau das, wovon ich spreche, Hermine", schnaubte Ron. „Er macht Remus immer nieder und macht abfällige Bemerkungen."

"Nein", beharrte Hermine. "Du denkst zurück an die Heulende Hütte, als Professor Snape einen Zauberstab an Remus Gurgel hielt, weil er glaubte, Remus würde Sirius helfen zu fliehen. Er sagte ziemlich fiese Dinge zu Remus und zu Sirius, weil er glaubte, beide wären in den Tod von Harrys Eltern verwickelt."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du lässt es zu, dass dieser Vorfall deinen Eindruck von jeder anderen Interaktion, die zwischen ihnen entstand, trübt. Wenn du sie jetzt genau beobachten würdest, sähest du etwas völlig anderes. Professor Snape macht eine fiese Bemerkung zu Remus, aber da ist keine Gehässigkeit dahinter. Remus antwortet mit einem bösartigen Kommentar, aber seine Stimme klingt dabei frotzelnd. Es ist ihre Form eines Geplänkels."

"Ron, es ist nichts anderes, als wenn du Harry als Angeber bezeichnest und Harry dich einen Schwachkopf nennt. Keiner von euch beiden meint es ernst. Ich habe schon viele Zeiten erlebt, in denen Professor Snape und Remus am Küchentisch zusammen saßen, Tee tranken und über Idioten im Ministerium diskutierten. In einem Kampf würde jeder von beiden dem anderen den Rücken freihalten. Es mag Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihnen geben, aber ich denke, sie haben vieles beiseite geschoben, um mit einander arbeiten zu können."

Hermine atmete durch. "Professor Snape hat einen sehr trockenen, absolut schwarzen Sinn für Humor. Außerdem neigt er dazu, den wunden Punkt einer Person herauszupicken und darauf herumzuhacken, bis er eine Reaktion von der Person erhält. Er neckt Dumbledore in einer Art, die ich als Zuneigung beschreiben würde. Dumbledore ärgert ihn in der gleichen Weise zurück. Ich denke, er weiß, dass er dies mit Dumbledore machen kann und genauso mit Remus. Ron, er zieht deine Mum auf, aber niemals mit etwas, das ihre Gefühle wirklich verletzen würde und sie tut es ihm gleich. Sie ist nicht im Mindesten von ihm abgeschreckt."

Ron schaute belämmert. „Ich glaube, Mum würde sich nicht mal von Voldemort abschrecken lassen."

Harry und Hermine lachten.

"Ich glaube, damit hast du recht", sagte Harry. „Wir sollten unsere Strategie überdenken und deine Mum auf ihn ansetzen. Ein paar Wochen mit Nörgeleien über genug essen, einen ausreichend warmen Pulli zu tragen und wieder daheim zu sein zu einer angemessenen Zeit, und er würde entweder Gedanken an die Welteroberung aufgeben oder besser auf sich acht geben und nicht mehr so launenhaft sein."

Der Klang von Lachen hallte aus der Küche durch das ganze Haus.

"Vor allem, wenn wir ihn dazu bekommen, zu gehorchen, und zu einer angemessenen Zeit aufzutauchen. Er wäre nicht so müde, wenn er die Todessertreffen nicht so spät veranstalten würde. Und wenn er richtig essen täte, würde er nicht so schrumpelig aussehen. Es würde seinen Charakter nur verbessern", schnaubte Harry.

Hermine hielt sich ihren Bauch, weil sie so sehr lachte, dass ihr schon Tränen das Gesicht runter liefen. Remus wählte diesen Moment, um in die Küche zu kommen. „Was ist so lustig?"

"Wir… wir", würgte Hermine hervor. Sie rang nach Atem. "Wir haben uns vorgestellt, wie wir Molly auf Voldemort ansetzen und sie ihn zu Tode bemuttert."

Remus stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. „Ihr drei habt den kreativen Durchbruch gefunden, den wir brauchen. Molly Weasley, Geheimwaffe des Phönixordens. Wir müssen diese Strategie bei unserem nächsten Treffen vertiefen. Wenn Voldemort angemessene Bemutterung gehabt hätte, während er heranwuchs, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich in eine Art Schlange zu verwandeln."

Das Gekicher verstummte als jeder versuchte, Luft zu holen.

Hermine schaute zu Remus auf. „Ich nehme an, Professor Snape hat das Haus mit dem Solvo Ira verlassen?"

"Er ist vor einer Stunde gegangen. Severus sagte aber noch, wie hilfreich du bei der Herstellung warst, vor allem weil er sich noch von dem Crucio erholte." Remus schaute Hermine nachdenklich an.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Ich genieße es wirklich, mit ihm gemeinsam an Tränken zu arbeiten. Es ist eine gute Lernerfahrung, auch wenn der Solvo Ira kein Trank ist, von dem ich als Unterrichtsprojekt sprechen kann."

Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster. „Es wird spät und ich muss zurück ans College."

"Bevor du gehst", sagte Remus, "glaube ich, dass du die Ehre verdienst, das hier zu sehen." Er griff in das Medizinschränkchen in der Küche und nahm das Fläschchen mit Wolfsbann heraus, das Hermine und Severus am Tag zuvor zubereitet hatten. Er gab Hermine ein schiefes Lächeln und entkorkte den Trank.

"Ich habe versucht, ihn warm, kalt und in jeglicher Art dazwischen zu trinken", sagte Remus. „Es schmeckt trotzdem so, wie flüssige Scheiße riecht."

Er führte das Fläschchen an seine Lippen und kippte den Inhalt so schnell er konnte. Remus milde Gesichtszüge verzogen sich in das garstigste Gesicht, das Hermine sich vorstellen konnte, und er schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund in Reaktion auf den Geschmack.

"OH, WIE EKLIG", fluchte Remus, und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.

Hermine, Ron und Harry zogen eine Schnute in Sympathie und zuckten zusammen, als Remus eine Reihe von angewiderten Gesichtern zog, und ein Glas Wasser trank, um den Trank hinunter zu spülen.

Sein Gesicht glättete sich in Remus viel liebenswürdigeren Ausdruck. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment.

Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und schaute Hermine an.

"Es fühlt sich so an, als ob der Wolfsbann wirkt", sagte er und schaute Hermine dankbar, mit ein klein wenig Wehmut an. „Ich bemerke den beruhigenden Effekt, wie bei den anderen Malen, an denen ich Professor Snapes Wolfsbann einnahm."

Hermine umarmte Remus und schaute zu dem größeren Mann auf.

"Ich bin froh, dass er wirkt und es tut mir leid, dass er so schrecklich schmeckt", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Remus umarmte Hermine fester und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Es sind nur ein paar Minuten an Unbehagen als Gegenleistung für eine Transformation, bei der ich keine Angst haben muss, dass ich jemanden verletzten werde", sagte er. „Ich bin Severus und jetzt auch dir dankbar, mehr als ihr ahnen könnt."

Hermine lächelte zu ihm auf. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie sanft, „Jemand anderem zu helfen, ist der Grund, warum ich in dieses Metier möchte."

Remus schaute zu Harry und Ron. „Ob er es zugibt oder nicht", sagte Remus bedeutungsvoll, „es ist einer der Gründe, warum Severus Zaubertränke Meister ist. Er ist der Brillanteste seiner Art, von dem ich weiß. Außerdem ist mir bekannt, dass einer der Gründe, warum er den Wolfsbann entwickelt hat, der, dass ich ihn beinah getötet hätte als wir Teenager waren. Trotzdem bereitet er den Wolfsbann jeden Monat für mich zu."

Ron und Harry tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus.

Remus ließ Hermine los und sie trat beiseite. Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

"Habe eine gute Verwandlung. So gut, wie sie nur möglich ist", sagte sie.

"Ich werde in ein paar Stunden hinunter in den speziell angefertigten Vorratsraum im Keller gehen", erwiderte Remus. „Mit ein wenig Glück werde ich die meiste Zeit in den kommenden drei Tagen schlafen. Mit Wolfsbann wird es mir gut gehen." Remus drückte Hermines Hand erneut. „Danke nochmals."

"Nochmals gern geschehen", sagte Hermine. Sie sah zu Harry und Ron. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."

Ron stand auf und nahm ihre Reisetasche zur Hand. Harry schnappte sich ihre Büchertasche. „Wir werden dich hinaus begleiten, Mione." Lupin öffnete die Hintertür und folgte den dreien hinaus in den Hinterhof, hinter die Anti-Apparationssperren.

"Sobald ihr etwas über den Solvo Ira hört, sagt mir bitte Bescheid über die Tagebücher. Ich möchte unbedingt erfahren, ob der Trank so funktioniert hat, wie Professor Snape es wollte, und was beim Quidditch Spiel passierte."

"Wir beide müssen in ein paar Stunden wieder arbeiten. Zu unserem Glück auch noch Nachtschicht. Es wird wohl eher morgen werden, Mione.", sagte Ron. Er schloss zu Hermine auf und umarmte sie. Harry tat es ihm gleich und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn. „Komm zurück, sobald du kannst. Wir vermissen dich."

"Das werde ich, weißt du doch." Hermine lächelte. „Versprecht mir, darüber nachzudenken, worüber wir gesprochen haben?"

Ron schaute zu Harry. "Schwachkopf", sagte er.

"Angeber", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine lachte als sie den Portschlüssel herausholte und verschwand.

--------------------

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und überprüfte die Einbände der Tagebücher. Immer noch nichts. Sie legte sie auf dem Tisch beiseite und öffnete ihren Laptop. Dann griff sie in das Regal über dem Schreibtisch, zog ihr Kalkulation Sachbuch heraus und begann zu lernen. Alle paar Minuten hörte sie kurz auf und überprüfte die Einbänder der Tagebücher erneut.

---------------------

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Severus am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes apparierte. Er hielt inne und schaute zum Nachthimmel hinauf, Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Himmel. Dann sehr er wieder nach unten und streifte seine Todesser Roben ab, die er trug. Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und sie schrumpften auf eine Größe, in der sie in seine Tasche passten. Severus ging auf das entfernte Schloss zu.

Als er seine Räume erreichte, ging Severus direkt in das Badezimmer und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, wusch seine Hände und trocknete beides mit einem Handtuch. Dann ging er zurück in das kleine Wohnzimmer, griff in eine silberne Schale auf dem Kaminsims und warf eine Handvoll des Pulvers in die Feuerstelle.

"Albus?"

"Ja, Severus? Du bist zurück. Unverletzt, hoffe ich?", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme.

"Ich bin unverletzt."

"Kommst du zu mir? Ich habe hier eine Flasche guten Brandys", sagte Albus.

Snape trat in das Feuer und kam im Büro des Direktors wieder heraus. Er wischte sich den Ruß von seinen Roben und seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Albus Dumbledore saß in einem der beiden Lehnsessel. Ein kleiner Tisch stand zwischen ihnen, zwei Kognakgläser und eine Flasche standen oben auf. Snape sank müde in den zweiten Sessel. Dumbledore hob die Flasche an und füllte die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in die zwei Gläser.

"Kann ich dir etwas zu essen bestellen, Severus?"

"Nein Albus, ich habe etwas auf Malfoy Manor bekommen", erwiderte Severus und rieb sich müde sein Genick.

"Warst du die ganze Zeit dort?", hakte Dumbledore nach. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

"Das war nicht notwendig. Alles verlief so, wie geplant. Der Trank wirkte perfekt, zumindest nach unserer Definition." Severus nahm einen Schluck von dem Brandy und ließ ihn seinen brennenden Weg die Kehle hinunter laufen. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Sessel.

Dumbledore stellte sein Glas ab. "Die Berichte, die ich über die Veranstaltung im Stadium erhalten habe, waren sehr positiv. Das Spiel lief zwanzig Minuten, verschiedene kleine Tumulte brachen unter den Fans der rivalisierenden Mannschaften aus. Wie du vorausgesagt hattest, gab es blaue Augen und blutende Nasen. Nichts Ernstes. Es wird bestimmt nur einen kleinen Bericht in den Sportseiten des _Propheten_ morgen geben. Es gab kein Zeichen von dem Dunklen Mal."

"Nach der Definition des Dunklen Lords ist es das einzig Positive, das am heutigen Tage passierte. Wie ich erwartet habe, sprach er einen Analyse Zauber über den Solvo Ira, als ich ihn ihm übergab. Er war deutlich zufrieden mit dem Trank. Was ich bis dahin nicht wusste, war, dass Lucius Malfoy angewiesen wurde, das Team im Stadium anzuführen und die Beschwörung vorzunehmen."

"Malfoy tat genau das, was ihm aufgetragen worden war, und der Trank verpuffte in einen Nebel, der sich im Stadium ausbreitete. Ein paar Minuten später begannen kleine Kämpfe auszubrechen. Als Lucius erkannte, das der Effekt geringer war als erwartet, zog er sein Team zurück und verbot, das Dunkle Mal über dem Stadium heraufzubeschwören. Er wusste, der Dunkle Lord wollte nicht, dass dieser Reinfall sich in der Öffentlichkeit verbreitete." Snape rieb seine Nase, Angespanntheit spiegelte sich in seinem ganzen Körper wider.

"Ich war beim Dunklen Lord, als wir die Rückkehr des Teams erwarteten. Als Malfoy zurückkam und seinen Bericht ablieferte, war Riddle so wütend, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe. Er machte Lucius für diesen Misserfolg voll verantwortlich. Ich stoppte das Zählen bei der vierten Runde Crucio. Glücklicherweise sprach Pettigrew sie auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords. Hätte Riddle die Flüche selber gesprochen, wäre Malfoy jetzt wahnsinnig oder tot."

"Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels wurde die Möglichkeit geboten, sich an ihm auslassen zu dürfen. Ich musste sehr vorsichtig sein und wartete, bis der Zirkel und der Dunkle Lord verschwunden waren. Lucius war immer noch ohnmächtig. Ich apparierte uns beide nach Malfoy Manor."

"Wird er überleben?" Dumbledores Augen waren verdeckt.

"Nicht wegen der wenigen Versuche von Seiten Pettigrews. Narcissa und ich haben viel Erfahrung mit dem Behandeln von Crucio und die Verletzungsarten, die entstehen bei rachesüchtigen Todessern. Gebrochene Rippen, eine durchstochene Lunge, wahrscheinlich eine angerissene Milz, gebrochenes Wadenbein, verschiedene und allerlei andere Verletzungen. Wir haben fast zwei Stunden damit verbracht, Lucius wieder zusammen zu flicken und ihn zu stabilisieren. Dass er während der ganzen Zeit bewusstlos war, war das einzig Positive daran. Ich glaube, er wird überleben, aber er wird eine lange Zeit brauchen, um sich zu erholen."

"Ich weiß, dass du und Malfoy eine Art Freundschaft habt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus." Dumbledore füllte Snapes Glas nach.

"Nein, ich weiß. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Lucius dafür bestraft werden würde, hätte ich nach einer Alternative gesucht, das Problem zu lösen. Obwohl ich darüber die letzten Stunden nachgedacht habe, fällt mir aber nichts anderes ein, was ich hätte probieren können."

"Das mag gefühllos klingen, aber gibt es einen Weg, diesen Missbrauch von Lucius Malfoy zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen?" Dumbledore schaute Snape erwartungsvoll an.

'Ist das nicht typisch für dich, alter Mann?', dachte Snape, als sich die Wut hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen bildete. ‚Du bist wie ein verdammter Geier, darauf wartend, aus jeder Situation das kleinste herauszuholen.'

Severus atmete tief ein und langsam aus, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

"Es ist möglich", antwortete er. „Lucius war seit einiger Zeit vom Dunklen Lord ernüchtert. Er hat es mir immer wieder angedeutet und seine Mühe, Draco aus dem Land zu bekommen, um zu verhindern, dass er das Dunkle Mal annehmen muss, verdeutlicht das auch. Da er fast zu Tode geschlagen und mit Crucios getroffen wurde, wird sich sein Denken weiter vom Dunklen Lord entfernen. Ich werde seine Abneigung weiter vorantreiben. Irgendwann in naher Zukunft, wenn Lucius weiter genesen ist, wird es vielleicht Zeit sein, dass Risiko zu wagen, ihm meine Rolle als Doppelagent preis zu geben." Severus streckte seine langen Beine aus.

"Der Dunkle Lord mag wütend sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Malfoy tot sehen will oder aus dem Inneren Zirkel herausnehmen würde. Das Malfoy Vermögen steht dem Dunklen Lord zum Grossteil zur Verfügung und er wird das nicht riskieren. Ich werde die Situation vorsichtig beobachten, wie sie sich entwickelt, und werde dich wissen lassen, was passiert." Severus stellte das leere Brandyglas zurück auf das Tischchen.

"Ich bin müde. Ich würde mich gern säubern und mein Bett aufsuchen." Severus hob seinen Kopf und schaute Dumbledore an. "Danke für den Brandy."

"Das habe ich gern getan, Severus."

Beide Männer erhoben sich und Dumbledore ging auf Severus zu, legte eine knorrige Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sohn, heute Nacht war es sehr schwierig für dich. Ich weiß dies zu schätzen. Du hast getan, was schwer, aber richtig war. Ich danke dir nicht genug für das, was du tust, für die schweren Entscheidungen, die du jeden Tag treffen musst."

"Ich werde immer versuchen, meine Pflichten zu erfüllen Albus", erwiderte Severus. Er entzog sich Dumbledores Hand und warf das Pulver in den Kamin. „Räume des Zaubertränke Meisters", sagte er und trat in die Feuerstelle, in den grünen Flammen verschwindend.

-----------------------

Severus trat aus der Dusche. Er fühlte, wenigstens den Dreck des Tages weggewaschen zu haben, wenn auch nicht den Geschmack. Er schaute auf sein Bett und dann auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das Tagebuch befand sich in der obersten Schublade.

'Hermine hat schon lang genug auf ein Wort von mir gewartet', dachte er.

Severus ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete die Schublade. Der schwarze Einband glühte sanft. Er setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, öffnete das Tagebuch und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_es ist später Nachmittag hier in Chicago. Ich dachte mir, ich schreibe dir ein oder zwei Zeilen bevor ich in die Bibliothek gehe. Ich habe morgen einen Test in Kalkulation und muss noch einen Aufsatz beenden über die Effekte von verschiedenen Methoden der Destillation von ätherischen Ölen. Wenn ich einen Computer in Hogwarts hätte, könnte ich einfach den Aufsatz hervorholen, den ich für dich im letzten Schuljahr geschrieben habe, und ihn hier erneut einreichen. Du bist viel kritischer in deinen Kommentaren als Professor DeBastain._

_Ich habe das Zauberer Radio gehört und nichts außer den Punkteständen vom heutigen Quidditsch Spiel gehört. Ich schließe daraus, dass alles gut verlaufen ist._

_Ich möchte dir nochmals danken, dass ich mit dir an dem Solvo Ira arbeiten durfte. Ich bin soweit von euch weg, dass ich mich die meiste Zeit fühle, also ob ich in keiner Weise eine Hilfe für euch bin. Unsere Diskussion über die anderen Angelegenheiten bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich weiß, dass du nicht oft persönliche Informationen von dir preisgibst. Das du mir vertraust… Also, danke dafür._

_Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und unsere Sabotage wurde nicht entdeckt. Pass auf dich auf_

_Hermine_

Severus lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatten gestern soviel Zeit mit Reden verbracht. Oder war es der Tag zuvor? Die Zeit griff ineinander über.

Es gab bisher keine Zeit, ihre Diskussion zu verarbeiten. Es war … einzigartig. Ja, einzigartig für seine Erfahrung. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er solch persönliche Dinge mit jemandem diskutiert hatte. Sicher, da waren viele Gespräche mit Albus, aber diese waren begrenzt auf die Berichte oder das Festlegen von Strategien. Keine Gespräche über Gefühle.

'Sie war an meinen Gefühlen interessiert', dachte er. ‚Als ich ihr meine Reaktion zum Crucio beschrieb, war sie den Tränen nah. Wann war das letzte Mal, als jemand um mich weinte? Weinte, weil ich Schmerzen hatte? Niemals, da bin ich mir sicher. Ist sie so zart besaitet? Unwahrscheinlich. Der Sprechende Hut steckte sie in Gryffindor, nicht Hufflepuff.'

Severus drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl in Richtung Kamin. ‚Sie hat bei mir nach Trost gesucht, als sie dachte, ihre Eltern wären gequält worden.'

Er stand auf, ging zu einem Schränkchen in der Ecke und öffnete die Tür. Dann nahm er eine Flasche Feuerwhisky heraus und füllte ein Maß oder zwei in ein Glas, und setzte sich zurück an den Schreibtisch.

"Konzentriere dich, Snape", befahl er sich selbst. „Ein neunzehnjähriges Mädchen hat sich schlecht für dich gefühlt, weil du gequält wurdest. Sie würde sich auch schlecht fühlen, wenn es irgendjemandem passiert, den sie kennt. Es ist nichts persönliches, sondern einfach nur ihre Art."

Severus schüttete seinen Drink hinunter und stellte das Glas wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er tippte mit seinen Fingern auf das Einband des Tagebuchs. ‚Sie meinte es ernst', dachte er. ‚Vielleicht steckt noch mehr dahinter. Sie ist aufrichtig zu ihren Freunden.'

Severus öffnete das Tagebuch und kehrte zu der Seite zurück, die er gelesen hatte. Er nahm einen Federkiel und begann zu schreiben.

_Hermine,_

_es war ein sehr langer Tag. Hier ist es fast drei Uhr morgens. Du hast Recht mit deiner Annahme darüber, warum du nur die Quidditch Tore im Zauberer Radio gehört hast. Der Trank hat genau so funktioniert, wie wir beabsichtigt hatten und wenig Schaden angerichtet. Natürlich muss ich nicht erwähnen, dass der Dunkle Lord sehr unzufrieden war. Die Person, die den Zauberspruch vollzogen hat, wurde für das Versagen bestraft. Unsere Sabotage des Trankes blieb unentdeckt. Die ganze Serie an Ereignissen dauerte den ganzen Tag und ich bin erst vor kurzer Zeit hierher zurückgekommen._

_Ich muss dir danken für deine Assistenz bei der Vorbereitung des Solvo Ira. Nach dem ich so viele Crucios abbekommen hatte in der anderen Nacht, habe ich oft Probleme mit meinen Händen, die für ein paar Tage zittern. Es wäre für mich sehr schwierig gewesen, die Zutaten selbst vorzubereiten. Sollte ich mich wieder in einer ähnlichen Situation in der Zukunft befinden, werde ich nicht zögern, dich um deine Hilfe zu bitten._

_Was unser Gespräch angeht, glaube ich nicht, dass mir jemals jemand so eine Frage gestellt hat. Ich habe nie wirklich meine eigenen Reaktionen untersucht, wenn ich verflucht wurde. Es war für mich genauso interessant wie für dich._

_Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, dass du deinen Test morgen erfolgreich bestehen wirst, genauso wie den Aufsatz. Vergiss nicht, mehr ist manchmal nur mehr._

_Wenn du das nächste Mal nach England kommst, würde ich gern die Möglichkeit nutzen, unsere Diskussion fortzusetzen über die Behandlung des Crucio. Was du über Muggelarznei in Erfahrung bringen kannst, könnte sehr hilfreich sein, bestehende Behandlungsmethoden zu verbessern. Wie ich bereits vorher schon sagte, habe ich ein persönliches Interesse, die Entwicklung von effektiveren Behandlungsmethoden mit anzusehen._

_Mir geht es ganz gut und ich bin nach den heutigen Geschehnissen unverletzt. Danke für deine guten Wünsche. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht._

_Severus_

Severus schloss das Tagebuch und legte es zurück in die Schublade. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, warf seine Robe auf den Stuhl und kletterte ins Bett. Er winkte mit seiner Hand. Die Lichter gingen aus.

---------------

Hermine lag auf dem schmalen Tagesbett. Krummbein lag zusammengerollt an ihren angewinkelten Beinen. Das Licht aus dem Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße strahlte durch das Fenster und formte rote und blaue Muster an die Wand und die Decke.

Das schwarze Tagebuch lag auf dem Tisch vor ihrem Tagesbett, wo sie es gleich sehen konnte. Vor allem weil sie sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihre Augen zu schließen. In dem Moment als das Glühen von ihrem Geist begriffen wurde, sprang Hermine auf, schubste die Katze beiseite, welche ans Ende des Bettes sprang und ihr einen sehr bösen Blick zuwarf.

Hermine schnappte nach dem Tagebuch und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos", murmelte sie und Licht erschien an der Spitze. Sie öffnete das Tagebuch und sah die spinnenartige Handschrift und begann zu lesen. Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung.

'Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut.'

Hermine drückte das Tagebuch an ihre Brust, knipste das Licht aus und legte sich hin. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

tbc

---------------------

_Replies habe ich übrigens geschrieben. Aber hier geht gerade wieder nix. Zumindest kommen keine Alertbenachrichtigungen an…_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Man könnte es als schnell bezeichnen, da es einen ganz anderen Stil hat wie die bisherigen. Und wir erfahren einiges in kompakter Form, z.B. über Hermines Date und Malfoy._

_Butterscotch lässt sich übrigens mit Butterbonbon oder Karamellbonbon übersetzen. ;O)_

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?_


	35. Kapitel 35

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Puh, bei dem Kapitel wurde mir ein wenig schwindelig. Aber das hat sich zum Glück gelegt. ;O)_

_Vielen lieben Dank wieder an meine Beta Mawi für ihre tolle Arbeit!_

_Und euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

--------------------------

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Das Kapitel war knifflig, weil die Software keine Veröffentlichung von E-Mail-Adressen in Storys erlaubt. Egal. Wo das „at"-Zeichen stehen sollte, erscheint eben das Wort at stattdessen.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, diese E-Mail-Adressen funktionieren nur, wenn ihr Zugang zum American Wizards On-Line habt, was einen Account mit denen voraussetzt. Sie haben ein automatisches Bezahlungsprogramm, das es erlaubt, direkt von eurem Konto bei Gringotts abzubuchen. Ihr müsst weiterhin einen Digital Magic Computer mit einem speziellen, verzauberten Chip besitzen.

Hier sind die E-Mail-Adressen:

Hermione Granger: HJGranger at awl . com (Natürlich hat sie einen ernsthaften Namen.)

Draco Malfoy: dragonboy12 at awl . com

Adam Schuler: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Anita Schuler: Charmed23 at awl . com

Daniel Schuler: Digitalmage at awl . com (Natürlich hat er den besten Namen. Er ist _Eigentümer_ von AWL.)

Margaret Schuler: Architect3 at awl . com

Warren Stevens: Nyluvrboy6 at awl . com

---------------------

_**35. Kapitel:**_

Korrespondenz

Herbst 1998

---------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Dragonboy12 at awl . com, Charmed23 at awl . com, Nyluvrboy6 at awl . com

Von: HJGranger at awl . com

Datum: 8. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Mein Haar

Entschuldigt. Version Nr. 2 der Haarspülung hat nicht das erzielt, was sie sollte. Es blieb zuviel davon in meinem Haar zurück und machte es fettig. Warren und ich haben bereits heute darüber gesprochen und eine neue Idee. Was haltet ihr davon, den Anteil an Jojoba zu reduzieren und stattdessen den von Aloe zu erhöhen?"

----------

An: HJGranger at awl . com, Dragonboy12 at awl . com, Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Nyluvrboy6 at awl . com

Datum: 8. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Hermines Haarprojekt

Hermine hat Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir mit Professor Boch klären, ob es uns tatsächlich nicht erlaubt ist, eine professionelle Analyse der Zutaten von dem Nr. 1 Verkaufsprodukt zu bekommen.

Trotzdem, es ist nur eine Zerlegung der ursprünglichen Zutaten. Vielleicht könnten wir einen Studenten des dritten oder vierten Semesters in unser Projekt mit einbinden? Die wissen, wie man eine Analyse durchführen muss. Dann wüssten wir, wie die Verhältnisse sind, ohne es auszuprobieren. Abgesehen davon können wir nicht von Hermine verlangen, ihr lockiges Haar ständig zu waschen, auch mit Spülung. Es ist schlecht für gelocktes Haar – es trocknet es zu sehr aus.

Ich liebe dein Haar, Hermine. Kuss. Hör nicht auf das, was andere sagen. Es hat eine schöne Farbe und es ist die Krönung deiner Schöpfung.

Können wir uns heute Abend um fünf Uhr dreißig zum Essen treffen, um über den Stand unseres Projektes zu sprechen? Es gibt Teriyaki Chicken, was eines der wenigen anständigen Dinge ist, die sie zubereiten.

----------

An: HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 8. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Pläne

Hermine,

ich freue mich schon sehr auf morgen Abend. Diese ganze Woche war schrecklich mit den Vorlesungen und dem Lernen, und ich bin bereit für eine Pause. Ich werde dich um 18 Uhr in deinem Zimmer abholen. Unsere Reservierung zum Abendessen bei Ed Debevic ist um 18 Uhr 30. Dort herrscht fünfziger Jahre Stil, sie behandeln die Gäste entsprechend, einfach als Teil der Unterhaltung, und das Essen ist hervorragend.

_Hinter dem Horizont_ beginnt um 20 Uhr. Ich mag Komödien mit Robin Williams, aber er kann auch sehr gut dramatische Rollen spielen. Du musst dir _Schatten der Vergangenheit _irgendwann mal mit mir zusammen ansehen. Es ist ein schwarzer Film über Reinkarnation und Robin Williams hat dort diesen wirklich düsteren Kurzauftritt. Für mich scheint es so, als ob einer der Schauspieler aus dem Film einem bekannten Zaubererautor aus England ähnelt. Der Film ist einer meiner Favoriten.

Ich habe Karten für das Pearl Jam Konzert am 23. ergattern können. Möchtest du hingehen?

Bis später

Adam

-----------

**Eulen-Korrespondenz**

8. Oktober 1998

Narcissa an Severus

Lieber Severus,

die Heilerin wird einstweilig hier im Manor wohnen. Sie sagte mir, Lucius sei zu instabil, um unbeaufsichtigt zu bleiben, und ich möchte ihn nicht im St. Mungos haben. Das Blutgerinnsel in seiner Lunge ist verschwunden, aber trotz der Behandlung durch uns und danach durch die Heilerin, gibt es dennoch das Risiko von weiteren Gerinnseln. Danke, dass du den Schmerzlinderungs- und Blutverdünnungstrank gebracht hast, nach denen sie gefragt hatte. Etwas Positives gibt es, Lucius ist gereizt, was immer ein gutes Zeichen bei seiner Genesung ist. Wenn es dir möglich ist, uns dieses Wochenende zu besuchen, weiß ich genau, er würde sich über deine Anwesenheit freuen.

In tiefster Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit für deine Hilfe

Narcissa

------------

**Eulen-Korrespondenz**

9. Oktober 1998

Severus an Narcissa

Liebe Narcissa,

ich komme morgen früh zu euch. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich Patrouillendienst für die heute Abend hier gebliebenen Bengel, sonst wäre ich schon heute Abend gekommen. Ich freue mich zu lesen, dass es Lucius besser geht. Die Heilerin bei dir zu behalten ist eine weise Vorsorge, wenigstens für die nächsten Tage. Wenn es irgendwelche speziellen Tränke gibt, die Lucius benötigt, dann benachrichtige mich umgehend.

Was weiß Draco über den Zustand seines Vaters? Wie du weißt, stehen wir in Kotakt über das Paar-Tagebuch und wenn er fragen sollte, bevorzuge ich es, ihn nicht anlügen zu müssen, wobei natürlich eine wenig Schwindeln zu seiner Beruhigung außer Frage steht.

Sag Lucius alles Gute von mir.

Bis morgen,

Severus

----------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Hermine an Ginny**

11. Oktober 1998

Hi Ginny,

so, Harry hat also am 31. frei bekommen, um mit dir auf den Halloween Ball in Hogwarts gehen zu können? Das ist großartig. Ich weiß, ihr beide werdet eine super Zeit haben. Ich bin erstaunt, dass er an diesem bestimmten Abend frei bekommen hat. Halloween ist normaler Weise eine geschäftige Zeit für Auroren mit all den magischen Scherzen, die mit einhergehen.

Wie geht es Fred und George mit ihrer neuen Produktlinie Halloween Horrors?

Ich hatte eine angenehme Zeit mit Adam am Freitagabend. Wir sind in dieses Restaurant gegangen, das aussieht wie ein American Diner aus den fünfziger Jahren, und die Bedienungen (so werden sie hier genannt) trugen fünfziger Jahre Outfits. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet – ich hatte den besten Cheeseburger, den ich je bekommen habe. Dann sind wir ins Kino gegangen. Ich mochte den Film nicht, wahrscheinlich weil es um Tod und dem Leben danach ging, und ich fand ihn deprimierend. Es war nicht Adams Schuld; er weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich bin wahrscheinlich übersensibel, weil der erste Jahrestag bevorsteht.

Hör auf, dich schuldig zu fühlen. Der 19. ist ein Montag und jeder wird arbeiten oder in der Schule sein, inklusive mir.

Die Schule läuft prima. Kalkulation ist mit Abstand die schwerste Vorlesung, aber ich halte die Ohren steif. Zaubertränke ist dagegen die leichteste Vorlesung. Nach sieben Jahren bei Professor Snape, ist dieser Dozent im Vergleich ein Amateur.

Hast du deine Zusage vom St. Mungos schon erhalten? Du musst es mir sagen, sobald du es weißt.

Gib deiner Familie und Ron eine Umarmung von mir und einen dicken Schmatzer an Harry, wenn du ihn siehst. Ich vermisse euch.

Hermine

-------------

**E-Mail-Korrespondenz**

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 12. Oktober 1998

Re: Du Idiot!

Warum um alles in der Welt hast du Hermine in DIESEN FILM mitgenommen, DU TROTTEL! Ich habe dir erzählt, dass Hermines Eltern ermordet wurden, und der erste Jahrestag bevorsteht. Und was machst du an eurem Date? Du gehst mit ihr in einen Film, der von einer Familie handelt mit zwei toten Kindern, einem toten Ehemann, einer Frau, die Selbstmord begeht und in der Hölle landet, und einem sehr konfusen Leben danach. Mir ist es egal, dass du behauptest, er hätte ein gutes Ende!

Kein Wunder, dass Hermine völlig deprimiert war.

DU WIRST JETZT ETWAS UNTERNEHMEN, UM SIE AUFZUMUNTERN. Oder ich komme zu dir mit einer kleinen Liste meiner Lieblingsverwünschungen.

---------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 12. Oktober 1998

Antwort: Re: Du Idiot!

Okay, ich bin ein kompletter Idiot. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, worum es in dem Film geht, bevor wir hineingegangen sind. Ich wusste nur, dass Robin Williams mitspielt und deshalb dachte ich, dass er gut wäre. Ich wollte Hermine nicht aufregen.

Ernsthaft. Ich werde versuchen, es bei ihr wieder gut zu machen. Ich habe sie gefragt, mit mir auf das Pearl Jam Konzert am 23. zu gehen und sie hat zugesagt. Obwohl, das war bevor wir in diesen Film des Verhängnisses gegangen sind. Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie frage, mit mir das Field Museum zu besuchen? Ich wette, das wird sie mögen.

Glaubst du, die Mumien würden sie aufregen? Vielleicht sollte ich sie besser ins Shed Aquarium einladen. Dort gibt es eine nette, heitere Delphin Show.

-----------------

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 12. Oktober 1998

Re: Du Idiot, Teil zwei

Geh mit ihr in das Shed Aquarium. Das Field Museum ist voll mit Dinosauerierskeletten, Mumien und toten Dingen. Sollte es auch nur einen toten Fisch in den Becken geben, dann stellst du dich davor, damit sie ihn nicht sieht.

Du solltest sie auf jeden Fall heute anrufen und fragen, ob sie mit dir in die Bibliothek geht. Du musst eh mit deinen Semesterarbeiten anfangen. Danach lädst du sie zu einem Kaffee oder irgendwas ein. Sie mag Schokolode. Sie ist neunzehn, deshalb darf sie keinen Alkohol trinken (legal, wie auch immer).

-----------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 12. Oktober 1998

Antwort: Re: Du Idiot, Teil zwei

Ich habe Hermine angerufen und werde mit euch zusammen zu Abend essen. Dann werden wir in die Bibliothek gehen und anschließend ins Starbucks. Wir haben eine Verabredung für das Kunst Museum am Samstag. Dort besteht nicht die Gefahr, in irgendwelche toten Dinge reinzulaufen, außer die Geister von toten Künstlern spuken da herum.

Haben du und Draco Lust mit uns am Samstagabend zu einem Ausflug nach Greek Town und Baklava? Wenn ich etwas Falsches sagen sollte, kannst du mich gern treten.

-------------------

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 12. Oktober 1998

Re: Dir sei vergeben.

Ausgezeichnete Strategie und ich habe Draco gefragt, wir sind mit dem Doppeldate am Samstag einverstanden. Könnte lustig werden. Und du hast um das Doppeldate gebeten, somit brauchst du gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, Draco zu schlagen oder zu verhexen, wenn er mich berührt (oder vice versa) während des Abends.

Okay. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf dich.

-------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Hermine an Severus**

18. Oktober 1998

Lieber Severus,

ich habe die Literaturrecherche beendet, um die du gebeten hattest, bezüglich der Unterschiede zwischen dodezahedral und trapezohedral Mineralien, die ausgeglichene Energiefelder errichten. Es gibt einige interessante Kapitel über das Thema in _The Crystal Healer's Handbook_ von DuMott und _Die Ausgeglichene Energie_ von Eldestein.

Ich habe einen Übersetzungszauber über letzteres gesprochen und fand das gesamte Buch sehr aufschlussreich. Vielleicht könnte man Madam Pince überzeugen, ein Exemplar in die Hogwarts Bibliothek aufzunehmen? Kopien der relevanten Kapitel werden morgen mit der Post über Minerva zu dir gesandt.

Bezüglich dem Crucioprojekt habe ich ein wenig über das Zentrale Nervensystem nachgelesen und wie es funktioniert. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie ich dir von Menschen mit Epilepsie erzählt habe, denen geholfen wurde mit etwas ähnlichem wie einem Herzschrittmacher, der niedrige elektrische Impulse in den Vagusnerv sendet? Da musste ich an etwas denken, das ich über inkompatible Informationen gelesen habe, die durch dieselben Nervenzellen gehen.

Dieselben neuralen Wege werden auch verwendet, um Schmerz, Wärme und Kälte ans Gehirn zu senden. Wenn Kälte oder Wärme eine bestimmte Temperaturschwelle erreicht, wird die Information, die über die neuralen Wege gesendet wird, im Gehirn als Schmerz erkannt.

Es gibt zwei Arten von Empfängern, die Kälte übermitteln:

TRPM8 reagiert auf mäßige Kälte (unter 27 Grad im Wasser) oder die Kühle in Menthol.

TRPA1 reagiert auf strengere Kälte (unter 17 Grad im Wasser).

Der signifikante Neurotransmitter, der die Information der Wahrnehmung von Kälte in die Empfindung von Schmerz ändert, ist Glutaminsäure. Der Effekt von Glutaminsäure auf TRPA1 wird als positiv angesehen, oder als guter Schmerz, weil es eine physische Meldung auslöst, den Körperteil vom Reiz zu trennen, wie jemandes Finger von einem heißen Ofen entfernen.

Ist es möglich, dass Crucio ein Übermaß an Glutaminsäure im Körper produziert, die wiederum die Schmerzinformation auslöst?

Wir wissen, dass die Blätter oder ätherischen Öle von _veneno menta viridis_ magische Eigenschaften besitzen, die das Empfinden von Kälte verursachen, wenn sie innerlich verwendet oder äußerlich angewendet werden. Der Mechanismus dafür beinhaltet wahrscheinlich die Aktivierung des TRPM8 Empfängers.

Was würde passieren, wenn der Körper in der Präsenz des Crucio Schmerzinformationen im Zentralen Nervensystem (weitergeleitet durch das TRPA 1 mittels Glutaminsäure) in gemäßigt kaltes Wasser von 21 Grad getaucht würde und dazu ein Zaubertank, in dem _veneno mentha viridis_ als Basis (mit den zwei Informationen, die mittels TRPM8 weitergeleitet werden) verwendet wird, verabreicht werden würde?

Würde das Zentrale Nervensystem überfordert sein mit den Informationen von Kälteschmerz gegen Informationen magischer Schmerzen vom Crucio, die sich gegenseitig auslöschen oder gibt es das Gefühl kalt zu sein, was wohl angenehmer ist im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz? Ich habe die Wärme als Alternative bei der Überlegung weggelassen, weil ich mir niemanden vorstellen kann, der es bevorzugt, sich zu fühlen, als ob er in Flammen stehen würde bei dem Gefühl eines Schmerzniveaus an Crucio. Oder liege ich damit falsch?

Neurologen, die Experimente durchgeführt haben, wiesen darauf hin, dass einige Informationen inkompatibel sind, wenn sie durch den gleichen neuralen Weg geleitet werden. Dann würde eine Information die andere löschen oder ersetzen. Wenn die Kälteinformationen (verursacht durch echten physischen Input) stärker ist als die Schmerzinformation (verursacht durch den Cruciatus Fluch), könnte das vielleicht die Behandlung für den Crucio sein?

Ich besitze eine Ansammlung von Artikeln aus Journalen und Lesungen aus einigen Büchern, die ich zu diesem Thema für dich fotokopiert oder ausgedruckt habe, was auch in die morgige Post gehen wird.

Amerika feiert Thanksgiving am 26. November. Ich habe vor, vom Abend des 25. bis zum 29. im Fuchsbau zu sein, wenn ich dir behilflich in der Zeit sein kann. Bis dahin bin ich ziemlich überschwemmt mit Semesterarbeiten, die ich fertig stellen muss. Ich bin natürlich immer erreichbar, wenn es einen Notfall geben sollte.

Es gibt keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten bezüglich Draco, außer dass er und Anita gewissermaßen zusammen wohnen in ihrem Zimmer. Wenn er sich nicht bald daran erinnert, die Badezimmertür abzuschließen, die in mein Zimmer führt, wird er wohl in einer der kommenden Nächte einen peinlichen Moment erleben. Wobei, ich kenne Draco, und ich werde diejenige sein, die in Verlegenheit gebracht werden wird.

Bitte, pass auf dich auf,

Hermine

---------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Severus an Hermine**

19. Oktober 1998

Hermine,

danke, dass du meiner gewünschten Recherche nachgegangen bist. Ich bin gespannt auf die Fotokopien der Kapitel, die du erwähnt hast. Die Frage, welche Form von Mineralien am effektivsten wäre, um im Wolfsbann angewandt zu werden, brachte mich in eine Zwickmühle. Basierend auf dem, was du gelesen hast, welche Form an Kristallen glaubst du, würde das beste Ergebnis bei der Balance von Energiefeldern erzielen?

Die Information, die du besorgt hast über inkompatible Informationen, die über den gleichen neuralen Weg geleitet werden, ist sehr faszinierend. Deine Argumentation ist logisch, dass Crucioinformationen vielleicht von Kälteinformationen ausgelöscht werden könnten, die durch das Nervensystem reisen. Wie auch immer, Logik und Biologie sind nicht immer kompatibel. Ich werde meine Beurteilung zurückhalten bis ich die Möglichkeit hatte, das Material zu lesen, das du mir schickst.

Als jemand, der den großzügigen Gebrauch des Crucios erlebt hat, kann ich dir versichern, ich würde es bevorzugen, dass der Crucioschmerz durch Schmerz verbrannt wird. Obwohl, die eigentliche Frage ist, welche Form der Qual jemand bevorzugt. Bei der Wahl von Wärme oder Kälte, würde ich Kälte vorziehen.

Danke, dass du mich über Dracos Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden hältst. Fast sechs Monate ist er jetzt aus Hogwarts raus und ich muss immer noch sein Liebesleben überwachen.

Wenn ich auf den Kalender sehe, weiß ich, dass der heutige Tag ein bedeutungsvoller für dich ist. Die Ereignisse vor einem Jahr lasten noch schwer auf uns allen hier. Bitte denke daran, dass du mein Beileid hast zu deinem Verlust.

Mir geht es gut und dir hoffentlich auch.

Severus

-------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Hermine an Harry**

19. Oktober 1998

Lieber Harry,

als ich heute aus der Vorlesung kam und dich im Foyer habe warten sehen, bedeutete das die Welt für mich. Mir ist es unbegreiflich, wie hast du nur die Kraft gefunden, das mitten in der Nacht (mit dem Zeitunterschied) zu bewältigen nach einem kompletten Tag im Dienst. Ich bin so froh, dass du es getan hast, wenn auch nur für eine Stunde.

Keiner hier kannte sie. Sie kennen mich ja kaum.

Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du hier warst.

In Liebe

Hermine

---------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Ron an Hermine**

20. Oktober 1998

Liebe Hermine,

es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern nicht mit Harry zusammen besuchen konnte. Ich war gerade mitten in einer Überwachung und habe am Ende vierzehn Stunden gearbeitet. Egal, ich habe gestern jedenfalls viel an dich gedacht und an das, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist. Alles ist jetzt so anders. Ich glaube, es ist Teil des Erwachsenseins. Sogar Harry und ich haben jetzt unterschiedliche Lehrpläne, seit wir nicht mehr im Ausbildungslager sind.

Kannst du nicht schon vor November nach Hause kommen? Ich weiß, College ist sehr anstrengend, aber wir vermissen dich. Ich verspreche dir, dass nächste Mal, wenn du wieder zuhause bist, wird einer von uns beiden mit zum Friedhof gehen.

Ginny sagte, du triffst dich mit einem Typen namens Adam. Ich möchte alles über ihn wissen.

Ron

----------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Hermine an Ron**

21. Oktober, 1998

Hi Ron,

fühl dich bitte nicht so schlecht, weil du nicht mit Harry am Montag herkommen konntest. Tatsache ist einfach, dass wir drei jetzt erwachsen sind und nie wieder die Freiheit haben werden, uns zu sehen, wann immer wir wollen, wie in Hogwarts.

Montag war ein wenig hart, aber ich hatte den ganzen Tag Vorlesungen und verbrachte ein wenig Zeit mit Harry, was half. Ich dachte nicht, dass der Jahrestag mich so berühren würde, aber so war es. Ich kann mich ein Jahr zurück erinnern und wie ihr euch um Mary Ellen und mich gekümmert habt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich alles geschafft hätte, wenn du, Harry und deine Familie nicht gewesen wärt. Wenn ich das nächste Mal zuhause sein werde, werde ich dein Angebot annehmen, dass du und Harry mich auf den Friedhof begleitet.

Ich habe von jetzt bis ende November an jedem Wochenende Forschungsprojekte und Semesterarbeiten zu erledigen. Ich möchte das beendet haben am Ende des Semesters, damit ich mich auf die Examen vorbereiten kann. Abgesehen davon muss ich weiter der Konkurrenz voraus sein im Falle, dass es einen Notfall gibt, für den ich nach England zurückkommen muss und der mich in meinem Zeitplan zurückwirft.

Oh, und du hast nach Adam gefragt. Ich hatte dir von Anita erzählt, weißt du noch? Er ist ihr älterer Bruder und studiert Arithmantik im dritten Semester. Er ist sehr geschäftlich orientiert und plant, in das Geschäft seines Vaters einzusteigen, wenn er seinen Abschluss in der Tasche hat. Es ist nichts ernstes, wir haben nur Spaß. Wir hatten zwei Dates bisher und trafen uns ein paar Mal auf einen Kaffee.

Ich muss in die nächste Vorlesung. Bitte umarme deine Eltern von mir.

In Liebe

Hermine

----------------

**Trans-Atlantik-Brief, Minerva an Hermine**

24. Oktober 1998

Liebe Hermine,

ich habe dein Päckchen am Mittwoch erhalten. Ich muss schon sagen, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Post mittels Trans-Atlantik-Post Service zugestellt werden kann, ist äußerst erstaunlich. Das Lesematerial, das du zugesendet hast, wurde an die Person weiter gegeben, für die es bestimmt war.

Danke für den herrlichen Teebecher, den du mir geschickt hast. So, Starbucks ist eine Kaffeehauskette in den Vereinigten Staaten und du hast den Becher von einer Hexe bekommen, die eine Filiale besitzt? Ich mag es, dass der Becher aus poliertem Stahl hergestellt und mit der Aufschrift „Starbucks" versehen wurde. Sehr modern! Und die Form ist sehr gerissen, eine Art fetter Becher mit einer Art Gummi an der Unterseite, damit er stehen bleibt, wo du ihn hingestellt hast und nicht umkippt, und dieser Deckel, der ihn vom Überschwappen abhält. Ein bodenloser Heißwasserbecher und die Schachtel mit Earl Grey Tee ist das ideale Geschenk.

Damit hatte ich den Neid der anderen Lehrer auf mich gezogen, die mich damit herumlaufen haben sehen. Professor Flitwick möchte ihn zerlegen, um zu sehen, wie er gemacht wurde, und ich habe ihm angedroht, ihn in einen Igel zu verwandeln, wenn er auch nur in die Nähe davon kommt. Der Direktor begehrt ihn ebenso. Wenn du willst, könntest du Aufträge von ihnen annehmen, eine kleine Bearbeitungsgebühr aufschlagen und ein bisschen Profit machen.

Ich hoffe, wir werden dich bald wiedersehen. Ich weiß, dass du am College sehr beschäftigt bist. Vielleicht könntest du über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts kommen und wir können ein langes, nettes Gespräch führen. Ich würde gern mehr über deine Abenteuer in Chicago erfahren und wie dein Studium vorangeht. Die Tage vergehen sehr schnell und wir arbeiten mit unserem aktuellen siebten Jahrgang an den Bewerbungen für eine Ausbildung oder den Einstieg in die Karriere. Drei oder vier Schüler aus unserem Jahrgang wären vielleicht für das Studium am Avalon College geeignet. Ich würde gern wissen, wie du darüber denkst.

In Zuneigung

Minerva McGonagall

-----------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: HJGranger at awl . com

Datum: 25. Oktober 1998

Re: Kleine elektronische Geräte

Lieber Adam,

ich denke, dein studienübergreifendens Projekt ist brillant. Ich glaube, es gibt eine Marktlücke für kleine elektronische Geräte, die in magischer Umgebung funktionieren. Taschenrechner, CD und Kassettenrekorder wären nur der Anfang. Wenn du deine Taschenrechner probieren möchtest, kann ich zumindest ein oder zwei der Betatypen an ein paar Lehrer in Hogwarts austeilen. Ich wette, der Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, wäre einverstanden, einen zu testen. Das wäre die ultimative Unterstützung. Wenn er innerhalb von Hogwarts mit jahrtausenden von magischer Energie und Bannen funktioniert, kann er überall verwendet werden.

Ja, das Konzert war wirklich gut. Ich war noch nie auf so einem großen und die Akustik war beeindruckend. Wenn du jemals ein peinliches Konzert erleben willst, geh auf ein Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals in England. Es ist eine Zaubererband und sie klauen Muggelmusik und verändern die Songtexte. Sie traten damals auf einem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts auf. Starke Party, lausige Musik.

Hättest du Lust, später noch einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen? Ich möchte alles über dein Projekt erfahren.

Hermine

--------------------

An: HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 25. Oktober 1998

Antwort: Re: Kleine elektronische Geräte

Hermine,

es ist ein großartiges Projekt. Wenn du das erste Jahr überstanden hast, wirst du ein Projekt absolvieren müssen, dass aus drei Bereichen besteht. Ich studiere Arithmantik, Dave Shapiro Zaubertränke und Olivia Hawke Zauberkunst. Ich werde einen Taschenrechner mitbringen, um dir zu zeigen, wie wir es machen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es die magische Umgebung von Hogwarts aushält, und wenn doch, wie lange es geht. Aber wir wären froh, wenn du es dort testen könntest, und über jedes Feedback, dass die Lehrer zu unserem Produkt haben.

Da wir gerade von Projekten sprechen, dein Haar sieht gut aus. Das tat es auch schon vorher, aber wenn es dein Plan war, eine glättere Form zu erhalten, warst du erfolgreich. Ich mag es wirklich, wenn du dein Haar in dem alten Stil trägst. Es unterstreicht dein Genick. Ich habe immer dieses Verlangen, es zu öffnen und mit meinen Fingern hindurch zu streichen.

Kaffee klingt gut. Sollen wir uns um 19 Uhr 30 im Foyer treffen? Bis dahin bin ich fertig mit lernen.

Wir müssen noch Pläne für Halloween schmieden.

Adam

------------------

An: HJGranger at awl . com, Dragonboy12 at awl . com, Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 26. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Halloween

Hättet ihr Lust auf eine magische Geistertour? Ich kann Tickets besorgen für eine Bustour mit Führung Samstagnacht. Olivia hat eine Cousine, die eine Squib ist, und ihr Hobby ist es, Orte in Chicago zu erforschen, an denen es spukt (sowohl magische Geister als auch Muggelgeister). Sie macht Führungen um Halloween herum und Olivia meinte, sie hat ein paar kurzfristige Absagen, die sie jetzt nach besetzen will. Sie kennt alle bekannten lokalen Geistergeschichten. Eigentlich habe ich Olivia schon zugesagt, somit werde ich die Tickets kaufen, ob wir nun gehen oder nicht. Wir könnten vorher irgendwo was essen gehen und den ganzen Abend einplanen. Was sagt ihr dazu?

Adam

-----------------

An: HJGranger at awl . com, Dragonboy12 at awl . com, Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 26. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Halloween Pläne

Okay, der Samstagabend steht fest. Wir werden in That Steak Joynt um 18 Uhr zum Essen gehen und alles über deren Geister hören. Olivia meinte, sie war eine Nacht da gewesen und hatte ein Foto gemacht, auf dem wohl ein Mann zu sehen ist, der an einem Tisch sitzt. Seltsam für einen nichtmagischen Geist. Dann werden wir zum Bus für die Tour gehen, die um halb acht abends beginnt und bis halb zwölf gehen wird. Wir können dann entscheiden, ob wir danach noch etwas machen wollen.

Adam

------------------

An: DigitalMage at awl . com

Von: Architect3 at awl . com

Datum: 26. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Bist du dir sicher?

Hallo mein süßer Hengst,

bist du dir absolut sicher, dass Hermine nicht in Adams Zukunft auftaucht? Er hat sie vor ein paar Tagen wieder mit hierhergebracht und sie aßen mit mir zusammen zu Abend während du in der Stadt warst. Sie ist das intelligenteste, netteste, anständigste (ist das ein Wort?) junge Mädchen, mit dem er jemals ausgegangen ist. Von dem, was ich weiß, ist sie eine mächtigere Hexe als jede in unserer Familie. Ich mag sie wirklich. Normalerweise mag er geistlose, zum Sterben schöne, umwerfende Hühner. Hermine hat Tiefe.

Ich habe das Gefühl, sie würde eine prima Schwiegertochter abgeben.

Liebevoll, leidenschaftlich, irrsinnig vermisse ich dich. Komm sofort nach hause und ins Bett.

Margaret

------------------

An: Architect3 at awl . com

Von: DigitalMage at awl . com

Datum: 26. Oktober 1998

Betreff: Tut mir leid, meine Liebste!

Ich vermisse dich auch. Ich werde am Mittwoch nach hause kommen und dann ganz dir gehören. Habe deinen verruchten Spaß mit mir, Hexe.

Die Dinge hier in Brüssel laufen gut. Ich habe die Probleme mit dem internationalen Zaubererpatent geklärt für unseren neuen Chip. Einen Tag brauche ich noch, dann dürfte alles erledigt sein.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass Hermine mehr als nur eine vorübergehende Phase für Adam ist, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich habe alle Arithmantik Wahrscheinlichkeiten über beide überprüft und das Ergebnis ist jedes Mal, dass er nicht erwachsen werden wird, um eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen zu können, bis er dreißig oder zweiunddreißig ist. Damit bleibt Hermine außen vor. Sie ist jetzt schon erwachsen und ihre Ergebnisse zeigen, dass sie bereit ist für eine stabile Beziehung mit Anfang zwanzig. Die Chancen sprechen dafür, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten wird. Du magst sie so sehr, weil du genauso warst. Ich befürchte, Adam schlägt nach mir und ist auch ein Spätzünder was Reife angeht.

Aufgrund der Freundschaft zu Anita und all den Talenten, die das Mädchen hat, hoffe ich, die Sache mit Adam wird sie von unserer Familie nicht wegbringen.

Ich werde jetzt schnell duschen gehen und mich schlafen legen. Ich muss meine Energie sparen für wichtige Geschäfte zu hause.

Liebe dich,

Süßer Hengst

------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Severus an Hermine**

26. Oktober 1998

Hermine,

ich habe das Material gelesen, das du mir zugesandt hast, über die inkompatiblen Informationen in neuralen Wegen. Du bist da wahrscheinlich auf etwas gestoßen. Was ich gelesen habe, erinnert mich an eine alte Behandlungsweise von Ashwinder aus der Zeit bevor wir effektive Zaubertränke hatten, um Verbrennungen zu behandeln, die keine bedeutenden Nebeneffekte hatten. Die Verbrennungen wurden mit Eiswasser und Mentholen behandelt, wobei _veneno wintergreen_ dem _veneno spearmint_ vorgezogen wurde. Eine starke Version des Trankes wurde in das Wasser gemischt und eine schwächere Version eingenommen.

Bevor du die Möglichkeit bekommst, etwas dagegen zu sagen, ich habe bereits einen Tiertest bei einer Laborrate bezüglich des Trankes durchgeführt. Ich habe sie einem Ashwinder ausgesetzt, damit eine Verbrennung zulassend. Ich übernahm die Behandlung, sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich. Es erschien ziemlich effektiv den Schmerz zu eliminieren (Rückschlüsse basierend auf dem Verhalten der Rate und den Messungen durch den Zauberstab). Ich habe das Tier nach der Behandlung geheilt. Natürlich wissen wir nicht, ob die Verbrennung durch einen Ashwinder wirklich mit dem Schmerz des Crucio vergleichbar ist. Wenn du über die amerikanischen Thanksgivingfeiertage hierher kommst, würde ich mich gern mit dir im Hauptquartier treffen, um dieses Projekt weiter zu besprechen.

Hast du die letzte Ausgabe des _European Journal of Medicinal Potions _gelesen? Dort gibt es einen interessanten Artikel über die Effekte von _cannabis alta_ bei psychogenem Schmerz. Das könnte in deine Recherche passen.

Severus

-------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Charmed23 at awl . com, Compwiz27 at awl . com, HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Geister

Ich bin absolut fasziniert von dem, was wir letzte Nacht über den Unterschied zwischen Muggel- und magischen Geistern erfahren haben. Edith Hawke ist eine der interessantesten Leute, die ich, glaube ich, jemals getroffen habe, auch wenn sie ein Squib ist. Meint ihr, sie könnte uns mal in ein Muggelhaus, in dem es spukt, mitnehmen?

-----------------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com, Compwiz27 at awl . com, Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Von: HJGranger at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Antwort: Re: Geister

Als wir in Hogwarts waren, fragte ich den Fast Kopflosen Nick nach dem Unterschied zwischen magischen und muggelschen Geistern. Erinnert mich daran, euch mal von seiner 500. Todestag Party zu erzählen

Er meinte, der Grund, warum magische Geister viel sichtbarer und aktiver sind als Muggelgeister liegt daran, dass sie mehr Energie zur Verfügung haben, so wie wir Lebenden. Muggelgeister lernen dies nicht, wenn sie leben, somit können sie damit nicht so gut umgehen wie wir, wenn sie tot sind.

Draco, hast du jemals den Blutigen Baron darüber befragt?

----------------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com, Compwiz27 at awl . com, HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Reply: Re:Re: Geister

Ich habe mit dem Blutigen Baron niemals über so etwas gesprochen. Er ist nicht gerade der gesellige Typ wie der Fette Mönch oder der Fast Kopflose Nick. Professor Snape war die einzige Person, die mit ihm ein richtiges Gespräch halten konnte. Der Professor isst gelegentlich mit uns, da er gut befreundet ist mit meinen Eltern. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihn fragen, ob er so etwas schon mal mit dem Baron besprochen hatte.

---------------------

An: Dragonboy12 at awl . com, Compwiz27 at awl . com, HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Auferstehungsfriedhof

Ich bin so neidisch. Ihr zwei habt eine jahrtausende alte Schule voll mit Zauberergeistern besucht, mit denen ihr sprechen konntet. St. Brigit hat nicht einen einzigen Geist zu bieten. Wir haben einen Geist in meiner Nachbarschaft im Oak Park.

Wisst ihr, dass das Frank Lloyd Wright Architektur Büro und Zuhause nur einen Block von unserem Haus entfernt ist? 1914 wurden seine Muggelgeliebte und ihre zwei Kinder in einem Haus ermordet, das er in Wisconsin erbaut hatte. Wir glauben, dass seine Geliebte in der Nachbarschaft um das Haus herumspukt. Ich habe niemals mit ihr gesprochen oder dergleichen, aber ich habe sie ein paar Mal gesehen.

---------------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Auferstehungsfriedhof

Vielleicht können wir in deiner Nachbarschaft nach ihr suchen. Und ich würde gern zurück zur Archer Avenue gehen und nach der Auferstandenen Mary suchen. Stell dir nur mal einen Geist vor, der per Anhalter reist. Wir könnten uns auch in der Nacht auf den Auferstehungsfriedhof schleichen, wenn er geschlossen ist für Muggel, und nach ihr jagen.

-----------------------

An: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Auferstehungsfriedhof

Das klingt sehr romantisch, weißt du. Wir könnten heute Nacht hingehen und uns auf den Friedhof schleichen und nach ihr sehen, wenn es nicht zu kalt ist.

------------------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Antwort: Re: Auferstehungsfriedhof

Wenn es kalt ist, werde ich dich wärmen.

Du weißt schon, dass manche Leuten den Friedhof als perfekten Ort ansehen, um das Leben zu feiern. Ich kann mir da ein paar spezielle Dinge vorstellen, wie man das tun kann.

Soll ich eine Decke mitbringen?

-------------------------

An: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Von: Charmed23 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Warm halten auf dem Auferstehungsfriedhof

Sehr gute Idee, Dragonboy. Jetzt in der Winterzeit wird es schon in einer Stunde dunkel sein. Sollen wir uns um neunzehn Uhr treffen? Wir könnten dahin apparieren.

Die ganze Idee klingt ein klein wenig pervers. Ziemlich aufregend.

----------------------------

An: Charmed23 at awl . com

Von: Dragonboy12 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Antwort: Re: Warm halten auf dem Auferstehungsfriedhof

Abgemacht. Ich treffe dich am Transportraum um 19 Uhr.

----------------------------

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: HJGranger at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Vergangene Nacht

Adam,

es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich vergangene Nacht enttäuscht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht interessiert bin oder dich nicht attraktiv finde. Ich bin nur noch nicht bereit für die Intimität, die du möchtest. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen.

Hermine

----------------------------

An: HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 1. November 1998

Re: Vergangene Nacht

Hermine,

ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass ich enttäuscht war. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wie attraktiv du bist. Dich berühren zu wollen, bei dir zu sein, ist da nur natürlich. Ab einem gewissen Punkt sind ein paar Küsse und Berührungen eben nicht mehr genug. Du kannst mir vertrauen, du würdest es nicht bereuen.

Denk darüber nach, wir beide zusammen…

Adam

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch, Draco an Severus**

5. November 1998

Severus,

ich weiß, dass es für uns beide gefährlich ist, wenn ich dir folgendes sage. Vielleicht kannst du es an Professor McGonagall weitergeben. Ich weiß, dass Granger mit ihr korrespondiert. Vielleicht kann die Professorin auch etwas an die Weasleys oder einen von Hermines Freunden weitergeben.

Ich glaube, Hermine geht es nicht so gut, wie sie es vor anderen Leuten vorgibt.

Sie scheint Zeiten zu haben, in denen sie kaum schläft oder isst. An einem Tag wäre sie beinah in der Physikvorlesung eingeschlafen und so etwas habe ich bei ihr vorher noch nie gesehen. Ihr scheint es besser zu gehen, wenn sie von einem Besuch bei den Weasleys zurückkehrt, zumindest für eine Weile.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber sie apparierte oder reiste per Portschlüssel ein paar Mal irgendwohin um drei oder vier Uhr am Morgen und kam ein paar Stunden später zurück. Sie kennt hier niemanden, den sie so besuchen würde. Es ist nicht so, dass sie sich hinaus schleicht, um mit jemandem zu schlafen. Sie ist ein paar Mal mit Anitas Bruder Adam ausgegangen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dieses Level in ihrer Beziehung erreicht haben.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Noten sich verschlechtern, aber wenn sie so weiter macht, ist es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht ist das Hierherkommen so früh nach dem Verlust ihrer Eltern und das entfernt Sein von Ihren Freunden einfach mehr als sie im Moment ertragen kann.

Wie geht es Vater? Mutter sagte mir, dass er sich von seinem Unfall erholt, aber sie erzählt mir nicht immer die ganze Wahrheit.

Draco

----------------------------

**Eintrag ins Paar-Tagebuch, Severus an Draco**

6. November 1998

Draco,

deinem Vater geht es besser. Das Bein ist verheilt, aber er hinkt und das wird Zeit und Übung brauchen, um es zu überwinden. Was seine anderen Verletzungen angeht, meint die Heilerin, dass er langsame Fortschritte macht, und sie erwartet mit der Zeit eine vollständige Genesung. Ich würde meinen, dass es Weihnachten sein wird, bevor dein Vater wieder er selbst sein wird. Seine Lebensgeister sind gut und ich muss leider zugeben, dass er letzten Freitagabend unser Pokerspiel gewonnen hat.

Was Miss Granger angeht, habe ich mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen und angedeutet, dass Trauer sich nicht in derselben Weise bei allen Individuen verarbeiten lässt bzw. zu vorbestimmter Zeit vorbei geht. Professor McGonagall mag eine absolut grobe Gryffindor sein, aber sie kann, wie man so schön sagt, einen Hinweis verstehen. Ich glaube, die Angelegenheit wird mit denen besprochen werden, die die Möglichkeit haben, Miss Granger zu helfen. Deine weiteren Berichte sind dazu sehr willkommen.

Ich hoffe, deine Vorlesungen laufen gut. Vergiss nicht deine Ausbildung inmitten deiner Nachforschung über die amerikanische Kultur.

Severus

------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: HJGranger at awl . com

Von: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Datum: 8. November 1998

Re: Vergangene Nacht

du musst entscheiden, was du willst. Wir haben viel Zeit mit einander verbracht. Zeit, die ich genossen haben. Wir haben viel gemeinsam.

Aber es gibt Dinge, die ich von einer Freundin brauche. Dinge, die du anscheinend von mir nicht möchtest. Entscheide dich, Hermine.

Adam

----------------------------

An: Compwiz27 at awl . com

Von: HJGranger at awl . com

Datum: 8. November 1998

Re: Vergangene Nacht

Vielleicht bin ich gerade in keiner emotionalen Verfassung, um die Art Freundin für dich zu sein, die du willst. Ich habe unsere Zeit zusammen auch genossen, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit für eine körperliche Beziehung.

Ich hoffe, wir können Freunde bleiben.

Hermine

----------------------------

Hermine klickte auf 'Senden'. Die Nachricht war auf dem Weg zu Adam. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft zurück in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl. Letzte Nacht war schwierig gewesen, als Adam entschieden hatte, ihr ein Ultimatum zu setzen. Da realisierte sie, dass es wohl aus war mit ihm. Er würde ihr nicht mehr Zeit geben. So sehr sie auch seine Gesellschaft mochte, die Plätze, die sie besuchten und die Dinge, die sie gemeinsam unternahmen, sie liebte ihn einfach nicht. Aus bestimmten Gründen war mit einem Mann zu schlafen in ihrem Kopf mit ihn zu lieben verbunden. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein für weniger als das.

Ein wenig schmerzte es auch, dass sie ihn nicht lieben konnte. In der Woche nach ihrem schrecklichen Kinobesuch, war er so süß und aufmerksam gewesen. Er hatte wirklich versucht, es wieder gut zu machen. Hermine hatte sich in den zwei Wochen danach einzureden versucht, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben könnte. Er war trotz allem intelligent, besaß Persönlichkeit und sah einigermaßen gut aus.

Es war wohl kaum seine Schuld, dass er etwas weniger magische Fähigkeiten als Neville besaß. Irgendwie fesselte er sie nicht. Wenn er sie berührte, war es angenehm, aber es gab kein Feuerwerk. Keine Funken der Leidenschaft auf ihrer Seite. War es, weil er nicht der richtige für sie war? Oder stimmte etwas mit ihr nicht?

Vielleicht würde sie heute Nacht nachgeben und den Traumlosschlaf Trank einnehmen. Sie hatte es all die anderen Male vermieden, aber die Albträume wurden wieder schlimmer. Nach dem Stress mit dem Ultimatum, hatte sie dieselben Albträume Nacht für Nacht. Sie stand letztendlich um vier Uhr morgens auf und lernte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht so weiter machen konnte mit nur vier oder fünf Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht. Es war peinlich gewesen als Draco sie in der Physikvorlesung letzte Woche stupsen musste, als sie eingenickt war. Wenn es nicht bald nachließ, müsste sie mit jemandem darüber reden. Sie hatte in dem Handbuch gelesen, dass das College ärztliche Überweisungen an einen Beratungsdienst ausstellte. Vielleicht war es das, was sie brauchte, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Hermine nahm ihren Terminkalender heraus. Es würde ihr helfen, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit finden könnte, um auf den Friedhof zu gehen. Sie legte den Terminkalender zurück, da sie ihn eigentlich nicht brauchte. Sie könnte sich jeden Morgen aussuchen, an dem sie um 3 Uhr aufwachen und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Hermine holte ihr Kalkulation Sachbuch hervor und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Es war kurz nach 5 Uhr als das Telefon klingelte.

'Merkwürdig', dachte Hermine. "Wer würde mich um diese Uhrzeit anrufen?'

"Hallo?", sagte sie als sie den Hörer aufnahm und an ihr Ohr legte.

"Hermine?", fragte eine bekannte, aber panische Stimme. „Hier ist Harry."

-----------------

Telefonat wird fortgesetzt.

-----------------

**Author's notes**

I could not resist giving the gang a ghost bus tour for Halloween. Chicago is famous for them and two of my ghost hunting buddies own companies that provide them.

_Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, der Gruppe eine Geisterbustour an Halloween zu geben. Chicago ist berühmt dafür und zwei meiner geisterjagenden Kumpel besitzen Unternehmen, die diese anbieten._

The story about the ghost photo at That Steak Joynt is absolutely true. I was on the paranormal investigation team when the photo was taken in 1994. I was in the upper dining room at the time, though I'm not the one who took the photo and I do not own a copy. I can verify that no visible person was sitting in the chair at the time. Unfortunately, That Steak Joynt has changed hands since those days and since I have moved away from the area, I'm not sure what business is in there now.

_Die Geschichte von dem Geisterfoto vom That Steak Joynt ist absolute wahr. Ich war bei dem paranormalen Forschungsteam, als das Foto 1994 gemacht wurde. Ich war im oberen Essbereich zu der Zeit, somit war ich nicht die Person, die das Foto schoss und ich besitze auch keine Kopie. Ich kann bezeugen, dass keine sichtbare Person in dem Stuhl zu der Zeit saß. That Steak Joynt hat seit dieser Zeit den Besitzer gewechselt und seit ich aus der Gegend weggezogen bin, weiß ich nicht, welches Geschäft sich jetzt darin befindet._

If you remove the spaces between characters in the link, here is information about the haunting at That Steak Joynt:

_Wenn ihr die Leerzeichen zwischen den Buchstaben im Link löscht, erfahrt ihr die Informationen über die Geistererscheinungen im That Steak Joynt:_

w w w . p r a i r i e g h o s t s . c o m / s t e a k j o y n t . h t m l

Resurrection Mary is the most famous ghost story in the Chicago area. We haven't heard the last of her.

_Auferstandene Mary ist die bekannteste Geistergeschichte in Chicago und Umgebung. Wir haben nicht das letzte Mal von ihr gehört._

_Veneno mentha viridis:_ Enchanted spearmint

_Die Ausgeglichen Energie: _Balanced Energy

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Der erste Cliffi! Und, seid ihr schon gespannt? Gibt es eigentlich eine Steigerung von Lieblingskapitel? Vielleicht absolutes Lieblingskapitel? Das kommende ist nämlich so eines von mir. Immerhin wird es für Hermine peinlich und Severus wird ein wenig der Männerkopf gewaschen … Aber warum ist Harry so aufgeregt? Na, seid ihr jetzt verwirrt? Gut so. Das war meine volle Absicht. ;O) Bin ja jetzt schon gespannt, was ihr zum nächsten Kapitel sagen werdet…

Und noch ein paar kleine Erläuterungen:

Reverse engineering Analysemethode in den Naturwissenschaften

Baklava Gebäck aus Blätter- oder Filoteig mit gehackten Walnüssen, Mandeln oder Pistazien und Sirup

alta erhaben, hoch

veneno vergiftet

viridis frisch, grün, jugendlich

menta minze

wintergreen wintergrün

spearmint Grüne Minze

;O)


	36. Kapitel 36

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

So, dann will ich eure Verwirrung mal entwirren und hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel genauso gut gefällt wie mir?!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

---------------------------------------------------------

_**36. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine und Severus**

**8. November 1998**

"Hermine?", sagte eine bekannte, aber panische Stimme. „Hier ist Harry."

"Natürlich bin ich es", antwortete Hermine alarmiert. Harry klang besorgt und nie zuvor hatte er sie angerufen. „Harry, was ist los?"

"Gott sei dank bist du da", sagte Harry und klang erleichtert. „Wir brauchen dich hier sofort. Remus wurde verletzt."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Er wurde von einer Todessergruppe in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Er hätte es beinah nicht geschafft, wegzukommen, und sie haben einen magischen Pfeil mit irgendeinem Gift verwendet."

"Wo ist er?"

"Er befindet sich im Hauptquartier. Als er vermisst wurde, haben wir alle nach ihm gesucht. George und Fred haben ihn dann aufgestöbert. Sie fanden ihn in der Knockturngasse und brachten ihn hierher. Madam Pomfrey hat nach ihm gesehen und Snape ist auch hier."

"Snape und Dumbledore haben miteinander geredet und Remus benötigt einen speziellen Trank, aber eine Frau müsse die Hälfte des Trankes brauen. Ich bin nach Muggellondon appariert und rufe dich von einem Münzfernsprecher in einem Pub an."

"Ich bin auf dem Weg." Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist hier kurz nach fünf Uhr früh. Ich muss mich anziehen. Der Portschlüssel wird mich zum Fuchsbau bringen, von dort werde ich weiterappieren. Ich werde in einer halben Stunde im Hauptquartier sein."

"Danke, Mione", sagte Harry. "Ich werde Bescheid sagen, dass du unterwegs bist."

Hermine machte ein paar ausgefallene Zauberstabbewegungen, war gewaschen und in wenigen Minuten angezogen. Ihre Reisetasche war bereits im Voraus gepackt und fertig. Ein sehr verärgerter Krummbein wurde hochgenommen, in seinen Katzentransportkorb gesetzt und neben die Tasche gestellt für den Fall, dass sie nicht schnell zurückkommen konnte.

Hermines Rucksack kam als letztes dran, nach dem sie eine E-Mail an Anita, Draco und dem Gebäudeverantwortlichen, in der sie einen Notfall zu Hause angab, versendet hatte. Hermine war aus der Tür, mit allen Sachen im Schlepptau, ging zum Transportraum und reiste mittels Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau. Als sie ankam, schien niemand weiter da zu sein. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzusehen, sondern apparierte sofort in den Hinterhof des Hauptquartiers.

Harry wartete bereits am Apparationspunkt bei den Büschen auf sie. Hermine hielt sich für einen Moment an ihm fest, bis die Übelkeit von dem vielen magischen Reisen vorüber war.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie.

"Es geht langsam bergab mit ihm", sagte Harry. „Zumindest sagte Madam Pomfrey das. Mit was auch immer sie ihn vergiftet haben, es muss etwas mit seinem Werwolfstatus zu tun haben."

Die zwei eilten ins Haus. In der Küche fanden sie Arthur, der gerade Tee zubereitete. Er erzählte ihnen, dass Tonks und Molly oben bei Remus waren und Dumbledore und Snape unten im Keller. Madam Pomfrey wäre zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen, um ein paar Zaubertränke zu besorgen. Hermine reichte ihm Krummbeins Korb und flitzte hinunter.

Hermine war auf halbem Wege die Treppe hinunter und hörte sie sprechen, bevor sie sie erblickte.

"Von den Viertklässlern ist Amanda Howe-Smythe die fähigste und sollte es schaffen, den Trank unter Anweisung von Minerva zu brauen. Wenn sie nicht qualifiziert ist, wäre Melisande Edwards eine gute Alternative", sagte Severus.

"Bist du dir sicher bezüglich der Fünftklässler?", fragte Dumbledore.

Hermine sah wie Severus Zutaten aus dem Schrank holte und sie auf den Labortisch abstellte. Dumbledore schaute auf und erblickte Hermine. Er wirkte überrascht.

"Severus, wie es aussieht, sind wir nicht mehr allein", sagte der Direktor.

"Hallo, Professoren", grüßte Hermine als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte. „Harry rief mich an und sagte, sie bräuchten eine Frau, um einen Teil des Trankes für Remus brauen zu können. Also, was ist passiert?"

Severus war zufrieden und auch wieder nicht ihre Stimme zu hören. Hermine konnte die Lösung sein, die sie brauchten, oder eine Komplikation, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnten. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Dumbledore, der entschied, Hermines Frage zu beantworten.

"Remus wurde von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen. Er war in der Knockturngasse, um einen Informanten zu treffen, der ihn offensichtlich in einen Hinterhalt locken sollte", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wie Professor Snape erklären wird, ist der Trank speziell für Werwölfe."

Severus hielt in seiner Arbeit inne. „Der Pfeil war getränkt mit einem Zaubertrank, der dazu entwickelt wurde, Silber in die roten Blutzellen zu leiten. Wie du bereits wissen solltest, falls einer deiner VgddK Lehrer einen kleinen Teil seiner Arbeit getan hat zu seinen Hogwartszeiten", sagte er sarkastisch, „sind Werwölfe bekanntermaßen schwer zu vergiften. Eine Verwandlung von Silber und ein Infusionstrank sind zwei der wenigen Möglichkeiten, um das zu erreichen. Das Gegengift zieht das Silber aus dem System."

"Harry sagte, ihr benötigt eine Frau, um die Hälfte des Trankes zubereiten zu können, deshalb kam ich sofort hierher. Gebt mir nur die Anweisungen und ich lege los", sagte Hermine.

Severus räusperte sich und schaute auf den Fußboden. Dumbledore hustete.

Hermine schaute beide misstrauisch an.

"Also gut, was geht hier vor?"

Severus schaute Dumbledore scharf an, welcher seine Schultern straffte und auf Hermine zuging.

"Es reicht nicht aus, nur eine Frau zu haben, die die Hälfte des Trankes braut, Hermine. In diesem Moment ist Professor McGonagall dabei, eine qualifizierte Viertklässlerin im Brauen in Hogwarts zu finden", sagte Dumbledore.

"Warum um alles in der Welt muss eine Viertklässlerin das übernehmen, vor allem wenn ich direkt vor euch stehe und sofort loslegen könnte?", forderte Hermine heraus.

"Weil die Hälfte von einer _Maid gebraut_ werden muss", sagte Severus und rollte mit seinen Augen.

Hermine schaute zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

"Was genau meinst du damit, er muss von einer _Maid gebraut_ werden?"

Severus schaute bedeutsam zu Dumbledore, welcher den Wink verstand, dass diese Erklärung besser von einem hundertfünfzigjährigen Mann kam als von einem neununddreißigjährigen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich erneut.

"Der Ausdruck _Maid_ ist in altertümlichen alchemistischen Sinn zu verstehen, in Form einer Frau, die unberührt ist von, ähm, sexuell durchdringenden Erfahrungen jeglicher Art, beiden Geschlechtes und ein intaktes Jungfernhäutchen hat." Er fuhr fort mit einstudierter Lässigkeit. „Deshalb wird Professor McGonagall eine Viertklässlerin anweisen. Soweit ich weiß, waren alle Viertklässlerinnen fähig, ein Einhorn zu berühren in Professor Hagrids Unterricht Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

Hermine reagierte, in dem sie erst errötete, dann stotterte und etwas murmelte, das die beiden Männer nicht verstanden bis auf den Teil über _verdammtes chauvinistisches altertümliches Alchemistenschwein_. Sie stoppte, stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften, ihre Augen verengten sich und sie schaute beide an.

"Ich bin qualifiziert. Geben Sie mir die Anweisungen."

Dann hielt sie ihre Hand vor.

Dumbledore sah Hermine genau an, das bekannte Funkeln war nicht in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Bist du dir absolut sicher, Hermine?"

"Fangen Sie ein Einhorn und ich werde es umarmen", blaffte Hermine. „Oder reicht es, wenn ich Ihnen mein Wort gebe?"

Bisher hatte sich Severus dezent zurückgehalten und Dumbledore die Führung überlassen. Er trat vor, schluckte und fragte noch einmal, nur um sicher zu gehen.

"Er meint eine Jungfr…"

Hermine starrte Severus an und zeigte mit einem sehr wütenden Finger auf ihn.

"Eine spitze Bemerkung oder ein sarkastischer Blick von dir, Severus Snape, und du wirst deine Hälfte des Trankes mit Furunkeln an deinem Hintern zubereiten."

Severus beobachtete, dass dies hier eine durch und durch erzürnte Jungfrau war, hielt aber vernünftigerweise seine Klappe. Er bewegte sich rückwärts und hielt seine ausgebreiteten Hände vor sich in der klassischen Form für ‚Ich kapituliere, bringt mich nur heil raus hier".

"Tatsächlich, Hermine, werde ich die männliche Hälfte des Trankes brauen", sagte Dumbledore.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte weiter.

"Sie suchen aber nicht nach einem Viertklässler, der erst dieses Jahr ein Einhorn umarmt hat? Das bedeutet, der männliche Part muss nicht in derselben unberührten Verfassung wie der weibliche Part sein?", fragte Hermine mit Sarkasmus, der aus jedem Vokal und Konsonanten nur so heraustropfte.

'Sicher denkt sie nicht, dass ich diese Qualifikation habe', dachte Severus und hielt immer noch seinem Hintern zuliebe still.

"Ähm, nein", sagte Dumbledore. "Die Erwartungen an den Mann sind anders und ziemlich unfair, dem stimme ich zu", sagte er hastig, seine Stimme wurde künstlich fröhlich. „Als ein Alchemist, bin ich absolut qualifiziert, um meine Hälfte des Trankes zuzubereiten. Währenddessen wird Professor Snape irgendwo anders mit einem sehr guten Alibi weilen, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht daraus schließen kann, dass er Remus in irgendeiner Weise, Art oder Form geholfen hat."

"Ich werde den Tag auf Malfoy Manor verbringen, nachdem jetzt feststeht, wer den Trank zubereiten wird." Severus begann, die Zaubertränkezutaten wegzuräumen, die er vor kurzem herausgenommen hatte. „Ich schlage vor, Hermine bereitete ihren Trank hier vor, wo es die geringste Möglichkeit einer Verunreinigung gibt. Alles, was benötigt wird, ist vorhanden." Er nahm ein Stück Pergament auf und gab es Hermine. „Das hier sind die Anweisungen."

"Ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und die männliche Hälfte dort im Labor herstellen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn du mit deiner Hälfte fertig bist, kannst du mir durch das hier Bescheid geben." Dumbledore nahm zwei Amethyststücken aus seiner Umhangtasche. Mit seinem Zauberstab berührte er beide. „Sie sind verzaubert. Wenn du sagst _Ich bin fertig_ und berührst es, wird das andere glühen. Ich werde es dann sehen und wissen, dass es Zeit ist, meinen Trank hierher zu bringen."

"Die Schutzvorkehrungen, welche getroffen werden müssen, um die Reinheit des von einer Jungfrau gebrauten Trankes zu gewährleisten, sind einfach, Hermine", sagte Severus in einem geschäftlichen Ton. „Nur du kannst die Zutaten, den Kessel, Rührer oder das fertige Produkt für deinen Trank berühren. Niemand anderes kann dich bei der Vorbereitung oder dem Brauen unterstützen. Wenn du mit deiner Arbeit fertig bist, muss der Trank in einen Glaskelch gefüllt werden. Der Direktor wird einen Kelch derselben Art an seinem Arbeitsplatz haben."

"Ein dritter, größerer Kelch wird in Remus Zimmer stehen. Die Männer werden das Stadthaus verlassen und dir einen freien Weg zu Remus Zimmer geben. Du wirst mit dem Kelch dorthin gehen und auf den Direktor warten. Wenn er kommt, müsst ihr beide euren Trank gleichzeitig in den leeren Kelch gießen, aber eure Hände oder Kelche dürfen sich nicht berühren. Nur die Tränke dürfen sich vermischen. Hermine sollte diejenige sein, die den dritten Kelch zu Remus trägt und ihm beim Trinken hilft." Severus schaute zum Direktor und Hermine. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Wie viel Zeit wird es benötigen, den Trank herzustellen und wie viel Zeit hat Remus noch?", fragte Hermine.

"Der Trank benötigt ungefähr zwei Stunden für die Zubereitung und fünfzehn Minuten, um so weit abzukühlen, dass er getrunken werden kann", antwortete Severus.

"Madam Pomfrey hat angedeutet, dass Remus ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden hat, bevor die Wirkungen des Trankes ein kritisches Niveau erreichen", ergänzte Dumbledore.

Hermine las sich die Anweisungen für den Trank durch und nickte dabei.

"Also gut, Gentlemen", sagte Hermine und sah dabei wesentlich ruhiger als vor fünf Minuten aus. „Ich bin bereit anzufangen."

Severus schnappte sich seinen Umhang, welcher über einen Laborstuhl geworfen worden war.

"Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machen. Es ist besser, ich komme erst spät in der Nacht zurück nach Hogwarts." Severus ging in Richtung Treppe und drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um. „Du wirst das hier schon meistern und wenn du mich fragst, keiner außerhalb dieses Raumes wird von deinem Status erfahren. Du hast jedes Recht auf Privatsphäre. Es ist selbstlos von dir, dass du das preisgegeben hast, um einem Freund zu helfen."

"Auf jeden Fall", ergänzte Dumbledore. „Ich sollte mich auch auf den Weg machen."

"Danke – euch beiden", sagte Hermine. "Und es tut mir leid, dir vorhin mit Furunkel gedroht zu haben", ergänzte sie entschuldigend. "Also, nicht so ganz. Ich war in einem Stadium zwischen Wut und Schamgefühl, weil ich so eine private Sache diskutieren musste."

"Ich hätte auf jeden Fall Furunkel verdient, wenn ich dich für deine Unberührtheit aufgezogen hätte", antwortete Severus. „Und Reinheit ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss."

Severus verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Dumbledore folgte ihm.

Hermine verfolgte beide mit den Augen bis sie oben angekommen waren. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und murmelte „Männer" und machte sich an die Arbeit.

-------------------

Severus erreichte Malfoy Manor pünktlich zum Mittagessen. Er war dankbar über die bestehende Einladung, die es ihm erlaubte, ein unbestreitbares Alibi ohne große Vorbereitungen zu haben. Wie gewöhnlich begrüßte Pudding Severus, begleitete ihn zum zwanglosen Salon, und kündigte ihn bei Herr und Herrin des Hauses an.

Lucius stand auf als Severus den Raum betrat. Er trat ein paar Schritte vor, diesmal den Schlangenkopfstock wirklich benutzend, den er Jahre lang als Zierde verwendet hatte. Severus bemerkte, dass seine Hautfarbe besser war, aber Lucius war weiterhin alarmierend dünn. Er aß nichts, wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Ein Zustand, der Severus bekannt vorkam.

Narzissa faulenzte auf einer Chaiselongue, perfekt frisiert und gekleidet, ganz die Reinblüter Dame in Freizeit, die sie war. Ein Buch lag in ihrem Schoß und bekam anscheinend nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Nur jemand, der sie sehr gut kannte, würde die Linien unter ihren Augen erkennen, die sich nur zeigten, wenn sie gestresst war.

"Es ist ein unerwartetes Vergnügen, dich hier zu haben, Severus", sagte Narzissa.

"Wenn sich eine Möglichkeit bietet, den Grenzen von Hogwarts und der Beaufsichtigung der kleinen Kreaturen zu entkommen, muss ich sie ergreifen. Natürlich war der Gedanke, hierher zu kommen, angenehme Gesellschaft und eine gute Unterhaltung zu haben, unwiderstehlich", antworte Severus seidenweich.

Lucius lachte. "Also schön, Severus. Wir werden nicht fragen, was dich wirklich hierher führt."

Die zwei Männer schüttelten Hände, danach beugte sich Severus über Narzissas Hand, um ihr den traditionellen Respekt der Herrin des Hauses zu zollen. Genau in dem Moment verkündete Pudding, dass das Mittagessen zubereitet sei. Severus bot Narzissa seinen Arm an und Lucius folgte ihnen in Richtung des Familienesszimmers.

Nachdem er Narzissa zu ihrem üblichen Platz an Lucius rechter Seite geleitet hatte, ging Severus um den Tisch herum und nahm seinen gewohnten Platz links von Lucius ein. Eine delikate Spargelsuppe bildete den ersten Gang.

"Du siehst schon viel besser aus, Lucius", bemerkte Severus. „Deine Farbe kommt zurück."

"Ich fühle mich besser", antwortete er. „Ich benötige den Schmerzlinderungstrank, den du für mich zubereitet hast, nicht mehr, außer in der Nacht. Ich schlafe viel besser durch ihn." Lucius schaute Severus ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir schon genügend gedankt habe, für alles was du für mich in dieser Situation getan hast, mein Freund."

"Du würdest dasselbe für mich tun", erwiderte Severus und wies den Dank von sich. „Aber sollte es jemals notwendig sein, hoffe ich, dass du mir keine Tränke brauen wirst. Du warst grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Und der Zweck der Einnahme eines Heiltrankes ist die _Heilung_."

Lucius schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Darauf hast du mein Wort."

Pudding sammelte die leeren Suppenschalen ein und brachte den nächsten Gang mit Hühnchen, gebacken in Rosmarin und Zitrone mit frischem Mix-Gemüse und Reis.

"So, was weißt du neues von unserem Sohn?", fragte Narzissa.

Und die Unterhaltung setzte sich während des Essens fort.

---------------------

Am Ende des Mittagessens war Lucius Müdigkeit deutlich zu erkennen.

"Wenn ihr beiden mich entschuldigen würdet, ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Ruhe." Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hätte nie daran gedacht, dass die Notwendigkeit eines Nachmittagschlafes auf mich zukommen würde bevor ich nicht mindestens einhundertfünfundzwanzig Jahre alt bin."

Narzissa stand auf und strich liebevoll das weißblonde Haar ihres Ehemanns aus seiner Stirn.

"Das wird sich wieder ändern, Liebster. Warte noch ein paar Wochen und gib deinem Körper die Möglichkeit, wieder Kraft zu entwickeln. Wenn der Sommer kommt, habe ich keinen Zweifel, dass du und Severus euch wieder durch Wälder jagen und Flüche auf einander werfen werdet."

Lucius lächelte und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.

"In diesem Fall werde ich mich ein oder zwei Stunden zurückziehen." Er drehte sich zu Severus um. „Bitte, bedien dich in der Bibliothek. Ich vermute, wir sprechen später?"

„Auf jeden Fall, Lucius", antwortete Severus. „Wir haben viel zu bereden."

Lucius zog sich für seinen Nachmittagsschlaf zurück. Narzissa und Severus blieben für den Tee nach dem Mittagessen im Wohnzimmer.

"Es geht ihm schon viel besser, Severus", versicherte Narzissa. „Die Schmerztränke waren absolut notwendig, aber sie verringerten seinen Appetit. Jetzt, da er sie nicht mehr die ganze Zeit benötigt, isst er auch wieder. Seine Kondition ist noch nicht der Rede wert, aber die Heilerin sagt, er kann wieder Spaziergänge unternehmen, solange sich das Wetter hält. Vielleicht könntest du ihn überzeugen, heute Nachtmittag, während ihr zwei euer Gespräch führen werdet, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen."

"Ein sehr guter Vorschlag", erwiderte Severus. „Natürlich, er ist durch die Hölle gegangen, aber er scheint verschlossener als sonst. Etwas frische Luft würde ihm vielleicht gut tun."

"Frische Luft auf verschiedene Weise, Severus", sagte Narzissa bedeutungsvoll. „Dies ist die beste Zeit, um mit ihm die äußerst ernsten und wichtigsten Dinge zu besprechen." Narzissa schaute aus dem Fenster und sinnierte. „Wir alle brauchen frische Luft in unserem Leben."

Sie erhob sich. "Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen. Er mag es nicht, wenn ich ihn bemuttere, aber ich möchte sicher gehen, dass er schläft und nicht nur mit Schmerzen daliegt. Der Mann ist fast so dickköpfig wie du."

"Das habe ich von ihm gelernt, Narzissa", sagte Snape während er ebenfalls aufstand und ihr Höflichkeit zollte, als Narzissa das Wohnzimmer verließ.

'Dies ist der Zeitpunkt', dachte Severus. ‚Dies ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, über Loyalitäten und meine wahre Aufgabe als Todesser zu sprechen. Lucius ist bereit, eine Verpflichtung einzugehen.'

Severus stand auf und ging zum großen Fenster, welches den Gärten hinter dem Haus zugewandt war. Die Bäume waren jetzt kahl und nur die dornigen Skelette der Rosen waren geblieben. Wind kam aus Richtung Westen und wehte Blätter über die Gartenwege.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl um Remus stand. Es war fast zwei Stunden her, seit er das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte. Die zwei Tränke sollten jetzt fertig sein und abkühlen. Innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten sollten Albus und Hermine sich treffen und die zwei Tränke vereinen, zu dem einen, der das Silber aus seinem Blutkreislauf herauszog.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die beiden mit der Zubereitung hervorragende Arbeit leisten würden. Severus war erleichtert gewesen als Hermine ihnen offenbarte, dass sie für die Zubereitung des Maid gebrauten Trankes in Frage kam. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Hälfte des Trankes zu dem geforderten Niveau, das notwendig war, zu brauen.

An dem Punkt, als er glaubte, Minerva müsse eine Viertklässlerin überwachen, um die Maidhälfte zu brauen, hatte er die Überlebungschancen von Remus auf fünfzig Prozent heruntergeschraubt. Eine Viertklässlerin wäre nicht ausreichend fähig gewesen und Minerva, trotz größter Mühen, war kaum eine Tränkemeisterin. Als Hermine in den Keller gekommen war, hatte Severus in Gedanken seine Pläne dahingehend geändert, dass Hermine die Viertklässlerin, die die praktische Arbeit tun musste, beaufsichtigen sollte. Hermine hatte das theoretische Wissen und würde eine richtige Zubereitung sicherstellen.

'Hermine Granger ist eine Jungfrau.'

Dieser Gedanke kam immer wieder in seinen Kopf und er versuchte ihn immer wieder zu unterdrücken.

'Niemand hat Anspruch auf sie erhoben.'

Weiteres Gebiet, wo er nicht spekulieren durfte.

'Dieser junge Mann, den Draco erwähnte, ist ein Idiot. Sie sind alle Idioten, wenn sie ihren Wert nicht erkennen können."

Diese Gedanken durchbrachen seine Selbstdisziplin, die es ihm erlaubte, teilweise jahrelang enthaltsam zu leben.

"Ich hoffe, sie bleiben weiterhin Idioten."

'Merlin, hilf mir', dachte ein panischer Severus, ‚ich habe das laut ausgesprochen.'

Er zog sich selbst vom Fenster weg und setzte sich in einen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Von dem Tisch neben ihm, nahm er sich ein Buch.

'Was zur Hölle liest Narzissa derzeit?', Severus schaute auf den Titel: Magie in der Zwischenwelt.

Eine junge Hexe in einem purpurnen, ziemlich unzüchtigen kurzen Gewand war rückwärts übergebeugt und ein muskulöser, brustfreier Vampir in einem Umhang und sehr engen Hosen war dabei, seine Fangzähne in ihren entblößten Hals zu senken.

Erstens, wenn sie so rückwärts übergebeugt wäre, würden ihre Brüste aus dem Mieder ihres Gewandes herausspringen.

Zweitens, war sie in Gefahr, sich eine Rückmarksverletzung zuzuziehen bei einem solchen Winkel, in dem sie rückwärts übergebeugt war.

Drittens, warum in Merlins Namen würde ein Vampir brustfrei herumlaufen während er einen Umhang trug?

Viertens, kein Mann würde solch enge Hosen tragen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen sich selbst zu verletzen. Außer, der Vampir wäre ein Kastrat. In diesem Fall würde sich nicht viel hinter dem Miederzerreißen verbergen, über das das Buch zu handeln schien.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf in Abscheu und legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch.

Das Coverbild trug jedoch nicht viel dazu bei, seine Gedanken von dem unangebrachten Thema abzulenken, das weiterhin seinen Geist heimsuchte.

'Hermine Granger ist eine Jungfrau.'

'Hör auf', stöhnte er zu sich selbst in seinem eigenen Geist. Das zu denken, führt nirgendwo hin. Warum war er davon besessen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er auf der Liste von Männern stand, die sie in Betracht zog, sie aus dieser Lage zu erlösen.

'Sie hat mich berührt, als sie mir geholfen hat, in das Stadthaus zu gelangen.'

Das war wahr. Sie hatte ihn berührt und tags darauf auch, nach dem er die Wirkungen des Crucio beschrieben hatte. Junge Frauen machten so etwas einfach nicht. Jahre der Erfahrung zeigten ihm, dass junge Frauen Severus Snape nicht freiwillig berührten. Tatsache war, Frauen, ob alt oder jung, waren eher verängstigt oder eingeschüchtert durch ihn.

‚Sie hat keine Angst, mich zu berühren.'

'Ja, und?', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Mich zweimal aus Mitgefühl zu berühren ist weit entfernt davon, mich in Leidenschaft zu berühren oder es mir zu erlauben, sie zu berühren. Glaubst du wirklich, sie sieht dich als jemand anderen als ihren Mentor? Du bist widerlich, Snape. Du lässt es zu, über eine anständige junge Frau in lüsterner Weise zu denken, nur weil sie nett zu dir gewesen ist.'

'Sie hat mit dir gescherzt. Sie hat dir angedroht, dich zu verhexen als sie dachte, du würdest sie aufziehen, weil sie noch Jungfrau ist. Sie hat keine Angst vor dir.'

'Eine kleine Spöttelei und eine Androhung von Furunkeln, die den Hintern bedecken, sind nicht gleich zu setzen mit dem Finden eines potenziellen Liebhabers.' Severus zwickte seine Nase in Ärger. Das wurde langsam lächerlich.

'Hermine Granger ist eine Jungfrau.'

Severus erhob sich und ging hinüber zum Beistelltisch. Er füllte sich eine Tasse mit Tee und wünschte, es wäre schon später am Tag, dann könnte er begründet ein Glas von Old Ogdens zu sich nehmen. Er musste damit aufhören. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Sofa, auf dem Lucius gesessen hatte. Er ging hinüber, ergriff sie, und begann zu lesen, fest entschlossen diese störenden Gedanken zu vertreiben.

------------------

Hermine nickte Molly zu und berührte den Amethyst mit den Worten "Ich bin fertig", damit das Signal zum Direktor sendend, dass ihr Teil des Trankes fertig war. Molly ging die Treppe hinauf, um den Männern mitzuteilen, das Haus zu verlassen. Es war wichtig, dass kein Mann sie auf ihrem Weg in Remus Zimmer behinderte und eine Verunreinigung des Trankes riskierte. Nur ein Unfall hätte fatale Folgen.

Hermine starrte auf den reinen Glaskelch mit der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Der Trank des Direktors sollte goldbraun sein. Wenn die beiden vermischt würden, würde sich die Farbe in Topas verwandeln. Sie berührte die Seite des halb gefüllten Glases. Es war ausreichend abgekühlt. Hermine vernahm Schritte in der Halle vor der Kellertür. Die Tür ging auf und Molly rief herunter,

"Der Weg ist frei, Hermine. Sie sind alle im Hinterhof und warten auf die Ankunft von Albus."

"Dann komme ich jetzt nach oben, Molly. Ist der dritte Kelch in Remus Zimmer?"

"Ich habe ihn bei mir. Ich werde hochgehen und ihn auf den Tisch stellen."

Hermine nahm den Kelch mit beiden Händen hoch. Eine umgriff den Kelch, die andere stützte von der Unterseite. Sorgsam ging sie die Treppe hinauf. Molly hatte die Kellertür für sie offen gelassen. Sie ging den Flur entlang, vorbei an der Tür zum Essensraum und zum Wohnzimmer. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinauf und sah Molly am oberen Ende stehen. Molly zog sich weiter den Flur entlang zurück, um Hermine freien Zugang zu Remus Zimmer zu gewähren.

Hermine ging in das Zimmer hinein. Es war verdunkelt mit gerade genügend Licht durch die Vorhänge für Hermine, um ihren Weg zum Tisch zu erkennen. Sie stellte sich daneben und ließ dabei genügend Raum für den Direktor.

Sie sah zum Bett hinüber. Remus lag da, blass und deutlich geschwächt. Molly hatte ihn mit Kissen gestützt. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Dora?"

"Nein, Remus. Ich bin es, Hermine. Ich bin fertig mit meiner Hälfte des Tankes und der Direktor sollte auch bald hier sein."

"Vielen Dank, Hermine."

"Gern geschehen", antwortete Hermine liebevoll.

Geräusche konnten von unten wahrgenommen werden, Schritte von jemandem, der die Stufen heraufkam.

Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen, groß und mystisch aussehend in seinen burgunderfarbenen Umhängen und seinem langen Bart und Haar. Er hielt einen Kelch in einer Hand und winkte mit der anderen, wodurch sich die Kerzen im Raum entzündeten. Er sah Hermine an der einen Seite des Tisches stehen, mit dem dritten größeren Kelch zwischen ihnen.

"Ich glaube, wir sind bereit, Hermine", sagte der Direktor.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete sie.

Der Direktor trat vor und stand gegenüber von Hermine. Beide hoben ihre Kelche an und hielten sie sich entgegen, ohne Berührung. Der Direktor begann Worte in Latein zu sprechen. Da sie einen Übersetzungszauber geflüstert hatte, bevor er eingetroffen war, hörte Hermine die Worte auf Englisch.

"_Mann und Maid, im Gleichgewicht aller Dinge der Natur_

_Wie das Licht zum Dunkel, kann keiner ohne den anderen existieren_

_Silber zu Gold, wie wir erbeten_

_Von Zerstörung zu Schöpfung, von Krankheit zu Gesundheit_

_Erbeten wir die Segnung der Götter und Göttinnen für unseren Freund_

_So soll es sein."_

"So soll es sein", wiederholte Hermine.

Gleichzeitig senkten Hermine und Dumbledore die Kelche und berührten die Ränder an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten am Rand des dritten. Hermine nickte und beide kippten die Kelche und begannen, die Inhalte langsam in den dritten Kelch zu gießen. In wenigen Sekunden verbanden sich die Flüssigkeiten, wirbelten und gaben ein Glühen von sich, das erst Silber war und sich dann in Gold verwandelte. Beide stellten ihre leeren Kelche auf den Tisch.

Dumbledore trat zurück in den Türrahmen, um Hermine den Weg zu Remus freizugeben. Sie hob den dritten Kelch hoch und trug ihn zu Remus. Sie legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, hob ihn von dem Kissen an und führte den Kelch an seine Lippen. Remus schaute zu ihr auf und sie lächelte ihn an als er zu trinken begann. Als der Kelch leer getrunken war, legte Hermine seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf die Kissen. Sie stellte den Kelch auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich selbst an den Rand des Bettes. Danach ergriff sie Remus Hand.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Schwach, aber viel optimistischer als noch vor ein paar Minuten." Remus lächelte zurück. Er sah zu Dumbledore auf, der hinter Hermine stand. „Vielen Dank, Albus. Du und Hermine habt mir das Leben gerettet."

"Gern geschehen, Sohn", sagte Dumbledore und schaute wohlwollend zu Remus herab. „Ich wäre nachlässig, wenn ich nicht erwähnen würde, dass Severus die Art des Trankes und das Gegengift herausgefunden hat."

"Wenn ich ihn wieder sehe, werde ich ihm danken."

"Er ist bei den Malfoys, um ein Alibi für Voldemort zu haben", ergänzte Hermine.

"Gute Idee", sagte Remus.

Hermine erhob sich. "Ich werde nach unten gehen und jedem sagen, dass es sicher ist, wieder ins Haus zu kommen."

Dumbledore nickte. "Du musst ihnen außerdem erzählen, dass die Wirkung des Trankes darin besteht, dass das Silber aus dem Blut herausgezogen und eliminiert wird durch den natürlichen Prozess, also, durch Ausscheidung. Jeder sollte wissen, dass er Remus nicht im Weg stehen darf, wenn er ins Badezimmer geht. Es mag wohl sein, dass umfassende Deozauber notwendig sein werden."

Remus stöhnte. „Ich glaube, es geht schon los."

"Mein Zeichen, nach unten zu gehen", sagte Hermine. Sie drückte Remus Hand und ging nach unten. Sie traf auf Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Minerva und Harry, die sich im Hinterhof aufhielten. Arthur hielt Krummbein, der es sehr genoss, ausführlich gekrault zu werden.

"Wie ist es gelaufen, Hermine?", fragte Tonks. „Ich hatte angeboten, den Trank zu brauen, aber Professor Snape ließ mich nicht. Und ich habe ein UTZ in Zaubertränke."

"Es sieht gut aus und Remus fragt nach dir. Es lag am Alter, deswegen konntest du den Trank nicht brauen. Eine Frau unter zwanzig war notwendig", sagte Hermine, nach dem sie schnell nachgedacht hatte. Es war die halbe Wahrheit, da es nicht viele Jungfrauen über zwanzig gab. „Der Direktor schlug vor, jeden zu warnen, dass Remus viel im Badezimmer sein wird, während das Silber aus seinem Blut herausgezogen wird. Es wird ziemlich übel riechend werden."

Tonks umarmte Hermine und ging zurück ins Haus.

Minerva stellte sich neben Hermine und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Die größere Frau schaute durch ihre Brille mit tiefer Zuneigung herab auf Hermine.

"Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was es für eine Erleichterung war, als Albus nach Hogwarts zurückkam und mir erzählte, dass du den weiblichen Teil des Trankes brauen würdest. Ich war sehr besorgt, als es so aussah, dass ich den Prozess beaufsichtigen sollte."

Hermine schaute Minerva dankbar an für ihre Diskretion.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte", sagte sie. „Manchmal stellen sich gewisse Dinge als sehr nützlich heraus."

"Das tun sie tatsächlich." Minerva schaute wieder zu Molly, Arthur und Harry. "Vielleicht ist es jetzt sicher, wieder ins Haus zu gehen, auch wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe bereithalten sollten für den Deozauber."

Arthur lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Ich glaube, hier ist jemand, der nicht zur Ruhe kommen wird, bis er Remus gesehen hat, stinkend oder nicht."

"Arthur Weasley", ermahnte Molly. "Wir sind hier in höflicher Gesellschaft, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

"Nicht so höflich", sagte Harry. „Arthur hat Recht." Er stellte sich zu Hermine auf die andere Seite und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke vielmals, Mione."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Das habe ich wirklich gern getan." Harry ließ sie los und ging ins Stadthaus.

"Kannst du noch bleiben?", fragte Minerva.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss lernen und einen Aufsatz heute fertig schreiben. Ich bleibe noch ein paar Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Trank wirkt, aber dann muss ich gehen. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht geplant, vor Ende des Monats zurück zu kommen."

"Verständlich", sagte Arthur. "Es ist kühl hier draußen und der einzige unter uns mit einem dicken Fell ist Krummbein. Sollen wir hinein gehen?"

Die anderen gingen nach oben, um Remus zu sehen während Hermine Tee vorbereitete. Der Direktor kam in die Küche.

„Wie geht es ihm, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich glaube, der Trank zeigt genau die Wirkung wie erwartet. Remus Verdauungstrakt scheint perfekt zu arbeiten, was ein gutes Zeichen zu sein schien, den anderen zu erlauben, ihn besuchen zu dürfen."

Hermine lachte. "Was für eine Art eine gute innere Säuberung zu erhalten."

"Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass du mich Albus nennst", sagte der Direktor, seine Augen strahlten hinter seiner Halbmondbrille.

Hermine schaute lächelnd zu dem den großen Zauberer auf. ‚Ich denke, es bedeutet, ich bin jetzt als Erwachsene akzeptiert', dachte sie.

"Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte sie. „Ich fühle mich geehrt."

"Papperlapapp, Hermine", lachte Albus. "Ich bin nur älter als du. Wie Minerva dir sagen wird, bist du wahrscheinlich viel reifer."

Arthur kam wieder zurück in die Küche.

"Ihr habt nicht über den Duft gescherzt, oder?"

Die drei lachten.

"Ich muss gehen", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe noch Stunden des Lernens vor mir. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es Remus gut geht, sollte ich Krummbein holen und zurückreisen."

Arthur holte den Katzenkorb hervor.

"Ich werde dir dabei helfen", sagte Arthur und schaute zu Dumbledore. Die zwei Männer tauschten einen Blick, den Hermine nicht wahrnahm als sie ihre Reisetasche und ihren Rucksack schulterte.

"Werden wir dich bald wieder sehen, Hermine?", fragte Albus.

"Ich werde für ein verlängertes Wochenende am Ende des Monats zurückkommen. Vielleicht werden wir uns dann sehen, Sir."

"Albus, Hermine", sagte er sanft.

"Daran muss ich mich wohl erst gewöhnen, Albus", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Bitte, sage den anderen Auf Wiedersehen von mir."

"Das werde ich", antwortete Albus.

Arthur öffnete die Hintertür für Hermine. Sie fanden Krummbein sich im letzten Flecken der Katzenminze herumwälzend vor. Er nahm den sehr entspannten Kater hoch und setzte ihn in den Transportkorb.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Arthur.

"Mir geht es gut, nur ein wenig im Stress. Zwischen Semesterarbeiten, lernen und dem studienfächerübergreifenden Projekt ist viel zu tun."

"Und Zeit für Adam zu finden?", fragte Arthur.

"Das wird jetzt weniger ein Problem sein", sagte Hermine und sah sich um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte.

"Wirklich? Und warum?", fragte Arthur.

"Wir haben uns letzte Nacht getrennt", antwortete Hermine. „Bitte, sorge dich deswegen nicht. Es war keine ernsthafte Beziehung und ich werde nicht an einem gebrochenen Herzen leiden. Wir hatten nur ein wenig Spaß zusammen."

"Es tut mir leid zu hören, dass ihr Schluss gemacht habt. Es ist gut für dich, ein wenig Spaß zu haben und mehr zu tun wie die ganze Zeit nur zu lernen. Das Leben sollte in deinem Alter nicht zu ernst sein", merkte Arthur an.

"Das wird es nicht Arthur, versprochen." Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schnappte sich den Katzenkorb. „Ich werde in ein paar Wochen wiederkommen." Dann war sie verschwunden.

tbc

----------------------------------------------

Amethyst: violette Varietät des Minerals Quarz

Und, was sagt ihr?

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder ein kleines Treffen des Ordens geben. Themen: Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy und Hermine.


	37. Kapitel 37

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

Ein riesiges Kompliment an meine Beta Mawi! Ich winke ganz doll mit Othello und sorry, dass du das Gefühl hattest, ich stehe mit dem Nudelholz hinter dir. War keine Absicht! Tausend Dank für die schnelle Korrektur! ;O)

Als Hypnobarb dieses Kapitel veröffentlichte, war ihr Vater gerade verstorben. Sie hat diese Geschichte ihm gewidmet!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

---------------------------

_**37. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**22. November 1998**

Severus saß am Esszimmertisch und genoss eine feine Tasse Earl Grey. Dobby hatte ein ansehnliches Mittagessen zubereitet. Natürlich konnte man bei Rinderbraten nicht viel falsch machen, außer es wurde zu stark gebraten und trocken. Und die Gesellschaft war halbwegs vernünftig gewesen, da Potter und Weasley diesen Abend Aurorendienst hatten. Abgesehen davon hätte die anwesende Gruppe dieses Gespräch nicht führen können, wenn die beiden mit am Tisch gesessen hätten.

Remus saß am Kopfende des Tisches. Er sah schon viel gesünder aus als noch vor zwei Wochen, als er fast an einer Silbervergiftung gestorben wäre. Nur zwei Tage nach dem Neumond war es die gesündeste Zeit des Monats für ihn. Arthur saß rechts neben Remus und genoss gerade den letzten Bissen seines Käsekuchens. Albus, in mitternachtsblauen Umhängen, unterhielt sich angeregt mit Bill Weasley über das Quidditchspiel früher am Tage zwischen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Der Hüter von Ravenclaw hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung durch einen außer Kontrolle geratenen Klatscher erlitten, der ihn von seinem Besen geworfen und zudem einen gebrochenen Arm beschert hatte.

Minerva konnte an dem heutigen Treffen nicht teilnehmen. Sie musste das Nachsitzen von einer Ansammlung Gryffindorschurken beaufsichtigen, die einige neuartige Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erhalten und drei unbenutzte Klassenräume in der vierten Etage mit einer Flüssigkeit mit der Beschaffenheit von Marshmellowcreme überflutet hatten, die sehr schwer zu entfernen war. Severus musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken an sieben Gryffindors auf allen Vieren mit Wassereimern und Schrubbern, die Klumpen beseitigend.

Dobby erschien, räumte den Tisch ab und ließ eine Kanne Tee, Becher und eine Platte mit Schokokeksen zum Knabbern zurück. Nachdem er wieder gegangen war, eröffnete Albus die Versammlung.

"Ich glaube, Severus hat wichtige Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Dunklen Lords", begann Albus, „und dann gibt es auch etwas Neues über Lucius Malfoy zu berichten."

Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

"Das mag vielleicht nicht sehr bedeutend klingen, aber es gibt weitere Beweise, dass der Dunkle Lord an einem gesundheitlichen Problem leidet. Am Mittwoch wurde ich zusammen mit fünfzehn anderen Todessern gerufen. Es gab keinen bestimmten Grund für das Treffen, nur Riddles Ermahnungen an seine Anhänger, zusammen mit seiner Vision des wahren Weges von Rechtschaffenheit. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde an Ermahnungen hielt er inne und befahl Pettigrew, zu ihm zukommen. Die Ratte holte eine Trinkflasche hervor, welche der Dunkle Lord leerte. Seine einzige Erklärung für das Getränk war, dass das Führen von Todessern eine Arbeit ist, die durstig macht. Nie zuvor habe ich den Dunklen Lord eine seine Predigten unterbrechen sehen, noch nicht mal für ein Glas Wasser.

"Interessant", sagte Bill, "aber es hilft uns für eine Strategie nicht viel weiter."

"Sollte es auch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt", ergänzte Remus. „Wir wollen dem Dunklen Lord nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass wir vermuten, er habe ein gesundheitliches Problem."

"Ich werde auf weitere Hinweise achten, die uns vielleicht verdeutlichen, an was er leidet", sagte Severus.

Arthur nahm sich einen Keks und knabberte daran. „Albus, sagtest du nicht, es gebe Neuigkeiten von Lucius Malfoy?", fragte er.

Albus nickte in Richtung Severus.

"Nach der Misere mit dem Solvo Ira Trank beim Spiel der Highgate Hippogriffs gegen die Chudley Cannons, wurde Malfoy vom Dunklen Lord dafür bestraft. Er verfluchte ihn mehrmals mit dem Crucio und er wurde schlimm verprügelt, wodurch er sich Verletzungen zuzog, die ihn beinah das Leben gekostet hätten. Selbst mit einer Heilerin, die extra ins Manor geholt wurde, um dort zu wohnen, ist er jetzt erst fähig ohne Hilfe eines Gehstockes zu laufen. Malfoy wird frühestens mit dem Beginn des neuen Jahres wieder vollkommen genesen sein."

Bill Weasley pfiff bei dieser Aussage. „Hat er von dem Dunklen Lord jetzt genug, Severus?"

"Ja", sagte Severus. "Malfoy ist bereit, die Seiten zu wechseln."

"Wie kannst du ihm so vertrauen?", fragte Arthur fordernd und drehte sich zu Bill um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich erst daran erinnern muss, was er deiner Schwester angetan hat, als er dieses Tagebuch von Tom Riddle in ihren Kessel geschmuggelt hatte in ihrem ersten Schuljahr." Er gab seinem Sohn keine Gelegenheit zu antworten und schaute zu Severus. „Woher weißt du, dass er dich und uns nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verraten wird?"

"Ich schaute in seinen Geist", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Im wortwörtlichen Sinn. Ich habe Lucius Okklumentik gelehrt und ihn damit vorbereitet, seine Verbindungen mit uns vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen zu können. In dem Prozess konnte ich seine gesamten Erinnerungen sehen. Ich kann euch versichern, Lucius Malfoy ist ziemlich ernüchtert was den Dunklen Lord angeht."

"Er hat Beweise gesehen für die wahren Absichten des Dunklen Lords", fuhr Severus fort, „die das genaue Gegenteil von dem sind, was er seinen Todessern verspricht. Lucius Malfoy hat für seinen Schwur auf den Dunklen Lord bezahlt, in dem seiner Familie mit dem Tod gedroht wurde, wenn er nicht gehorcht, er fast zu Tode geprügelt wurde und er sah, wie seine Ehre und die seiner Familie langsam sank, als der Dunkle Lord ihn dazu zwang, sich an Dingen zu beteiligen, für die er in Askaban hätte landen können. Lucius Malfoy als ernüchtert zu bezeichnen, ist der minimalistische Weg, die Wahrheit wiederzugeben."

"Was möchte er als Gegenleistung für seinen Sinneswandel?", schnaubte Arthur nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Eine Zufluchtsstätte für Draco und Narzissa, wenn es notwendig wird. Für sich selbst erwartet er nichts. Lucius wird den Preis für seine Ungehorsamkeit gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord bezahlen, wenn es erforderlich ist." Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und spielte mit dem Zuckerlöffel vom Teeservice. Schmerz sickerte in seine Stimme, als er den Preis überdachte, den Lucius wahrscheinlich bezahlen musste für das geheime Wechseln der Seiten.

"Ich denke, das ist ein Risiko, welches wir eingehen müssen", sagte Remus. „Ich vertraue Severus Urteilsvermögen. Die Realität zeigt, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Taktiken geändert hat und wir mehr Informationen brauchen, die Severus allein nicht erhalten kann. Wenn Albus mit Malfoy reden wird und entscheidet, dass die Bereitschaft, die Seiten zu wechseln, echt ist, werden wir doppelt so viele Spione im Inneren Zirkel haben als jetzt."

Albus strich gedankenverloren durch seinen langen Bart. „Ich werde mich mit Lucius Malfoy treffen. Ich werde die Wahrheit herausfinden durch das, was er sagen wird, und mit Hilfe meiner eigenen Fähigkeiten als Leglimentor. Wenn sich Severus Eindruck bestätigt, dann werde ich ihm unseren Willen versichern, seiner Frau und seinem Sohn Zuflucht zu gewähren, und ihm Portschlüssel geben als Zeichen, dass wir es ernst meinen."

Albus hob seine Hand, um Arthurs Protest zu stoppen. „ Die Portschlüssel werden sie zu den Toren von Hogwarts bringen, nicht weiter. Den Rest des Weges werden sie laufen müssen. Wenn die Todesser es wollten, könnten sie die Tore von Hogwarts sogar durch apparieren erreichen, jetzt gerade in diesem Moment. Die Portschlüssel sind symbolisch zu verstehen, eine Versicherung, wenn man es so sieht. In Wirklichkeit würden wir jedem Ehepartner oder Kindern von Todessern Zuflucht gewähren." Albus sah in die Runde „Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Ja", sagte Severus.

"Ja", nickte Remus.

"Einverstanden", ergänzte Bill.

"Ich werde deinem Urteilsvermögen trauen nachdem du dein Treffen mit Malfoy hattest, Albus. Ich stimme also bedingt zu", sagte Arthur.

Albus nickte. "Danke für dein Vertrauen, Arthur. Wenn ich irgendeinen Grund sehe, unsere Entscheidung zu widerlegen, werde ich nicht zögern, dem zu entsprechen."

An dem Punkt der Diskussion war es beschlossene Sache, zu stärkeren Getränken zu wechseln. Remus brachte Brandy und Gläser, welche er herumreichte.

"Es ist gut, etwas stärkeres trinken zu können als nur Tee", merkte Remus an.

"Du hattest bereits genug Stress mit deinem Verdauungstrakt von dem Trank", merkte Albus an, „ohne zusätzlichen Stress für dein System hinzufügen zu müssen."

"Merlin weiß, dass wir das Haus hatten ausräuchern müssen", ergänzte Arthur, Lachen kreiste um den Tisch.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich noch lebe und ich entschuldige mich für die Blähungen", kicherte Remus ziemlich unentschuldigend. „Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wäret, Severus und Albus, würde ich jetzt in einer ganz anderen Weise duften."

"Bitte, Remus", stöhnte Bill. "Diese Vorstellungen brauchen wir hier gar nicht."

"Abgesehen davon, vergisst du Hermines Beitrag", ergänzte Arthur.

"Da wir gerade von ihr sprechen, zu meinem Glück ist sie immer noch Jungfrau", merkte Remus an und schwang dabei seinen Brandy im Glas.

Diese Aussage wurde mit einer Totenstille am Tisch beantwortet.

Remus sah nach oben und die anderen verwirrt an. „Also, sie muss eine sein oder sie hätte den Maid gebrauten Tank nicht brauen können."

Severus und Albus tauschten einen Blick aus. Severus rollte mit seinen Augen.

"Remus", sprach Albus belehrend. „Wir haben Hermine unser Wort gegeben, dass dies kein Thema einer öffentlichen Diskussion sein wird."

"Welche öffentliche Diskussion?", fragte Bill. „Jeder hier am Tisch weiß, dass der Trank von einer Maid gebraut werden muss. Wir alle wissen, was das bedeutet."

"Ich glaube, es wäre Hermine sehr peinlich, wenn der Status ihrer Tugend als Thema während unseres Drinks nach dem Essen diskutiert würde", sagte Severus in einem Ton, der jegliches Weiterreden untersagte.

Diese Aussage wurde ebenfalls mit Stille quittiert. Aber nicht aufgrund der Diskussion über Hermines Jungfräulichkeit, sondern weil Severus Hermine bei ihrem Vornamen nannte und sie verteidigte.

"Hermine hat sich von dem Jungen aus dem College getrennt, mit dem sie sich ein paar Mal getroffen hatte", merkte Arthur so nebenbei an, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Severus täuschte Desinteresse vor.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, er wollte mehr von ihr, als sie bereit war zu geben", sagte Arthur.

"Nicht ungewöhnlich für junge Männer in dem Alter", kommentierte Bill und übersah dabei den Punkt, dass er nicht viel älter war als der fragliche junge Mann.

"Hermine hat einige feine Qualitäten", sagte Remus. „Viele davon werden von derartigen jungen Männern nicht geschätzt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie mit einem älteren Mann zusammen kommen würde."

Severus mochte diese Aussage ganz und gar nicht. War Remus etwa an Hermine interessiert?

"Wenn ich nicht schon vergeben wäre", lächelte Remus, "an eine bestimmte Aurorin, würde ich Hermine näher kennen lernen wollen. Sie ist jung, schlau und hübsch, in einer altmodischen Weise. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis ein scharfsinniger junger Mann ihren Wert erkennen wird."

"Da wir immer noch beim Thema Hermine Granger sind", sagte Severus, der sich zusehends unwohler fühlte mit der Richtung, in die das Gespräch verlief. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Draco Malfoy erhalten, die sie betraf. Wie ihr wisst, verbringen sie am College Zeit miteinander und haben eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Er sagt, es gäbe Zeitabschnitte, in denen sie kaum schläft und nicht viel isst. Wie unglaublich das auch scheinen mag, erklärte er, sie wäre in einer Vorlesung ein Mal eingeschlafen. Er meint zu glauben, dass Granger mit ihrer Trauer nicht so gut klar kommt, wie sie anderen vormacht."

"Ich habe schon gemerkt, wie müde sie ist, wenn sie zum Fuchsbau kommt und eine Auszeit von Avalon hat. Molly peppelt sie auf und sie scheint gut zu schlafen. Hermine sagt, das Essen am College wäre schrecklich", sagte Arthur. „Wir alle wissen, dass sie sich ins Lernen vertiefen und sich selbst dabei vernachlässigen kann."

"Draco erwähnte zudem, dass Hermine um drei oder vier Uhr morgens vom College appariert oder per Portschlüssel reist und ein paar Stunden später wiederkommt. Er weiß nicht, was sie in der Zeit macht, war aber sehr darüber besorgt", sagte Severus.

Remus setzte sich gerade auf, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

"Könnte sie zum Friedhof gehen?", fragte er. Remus sah jeden der Reihe nach an. „Hat sie jemanden von euch gefragt, sie zum Friedhof zu begleiten?" Jeder schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf.

"Vor ein paar Monaten, vielleicht im August oder September?" Remus stöberte in seinem Gedächtnis. „Hermine besuchte den Fuchsbau und sie sollte hierher kommen, um mit dir an etwas zu arbeiten", Remus sah Severus an. „Das stimmt. Sie hatte angeboten, dir bei der Errichtung des Labors zu helfen. Sie hatte Molly erzählt, sie würde hierher kommen und Molly flohte mir, um mir zu sagen, dass sie auf dem Weg sei. Es dauerte jedoch ein paar Stunden, bis sie hier ankam. Ich habe sie damit konfrontiert und sie gab zu, dass sie auf dem Friedhof gewesen war. Es kam mir so vor, als wollte sie nicht, dass jemand wusste, was sie tat und alleine gehen wollte."

"Es ist gefährlich für sie, den Friedhof allein zu besuchen. Das muss sie doch erkannt haben", sagte Severus irritiert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein aktuelles Opfer ist, aber es wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Todesser versuchen würde, sie zu fangen, in dem er die Gräber mit Bannen belegt oder einen Grabstein in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt."

"Das genau habe ich ihr auch erzählt", sagte Remus. „Ich zwang ihr ein Versprechen ab, nicht wieder allein zu gehen."

"Es ist nicht typisch für Hermine, zu lügen", merkte Arthur an und sah dabei nachdenklich aus.

"Trauer kann Menschen merkwürdige Dinge tun lassen", bemerkte Arthur. „Inklusive gegen ihren eigentlichen Charakter zu handeln."

"Vor allem, wenn die Person Schuldgefühle begleiten, weil der Mord nicht verhindert werden konnte", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst und gelangte dadurch zu einer Erkenntnis.

"Was meinst du damit, Severus?", fragte Arthur, und griff damit auf, was Severus gesagt hatte.

Severus wägte ab, was er erzählen konnte, ohne das Wissen über die Dinge, die Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, zu missbrauchen.

"Ungefähr einen Monat nach der Ermordung der Grangers erwischte ich Hermine mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomie Turm", sagte er gedankenverloren. „Es war ersichtlich, dass sie einen Tiefpunkt in ihrer Trauer hatte. Sie erzählte mir einige Dinge, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen."

Arthur schaute alarmiert.

"Nein, Arthur", beschwichtigte er, "ich glaube nicht, dass sie Suizid gefährdet oder ähnliches war. Wenn ich irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt hätte, hätte ich mit Albus oder Minerva gesprochen, dass sie eine Behandlung erhält. Der Kern, von dem was sie mir erzählte, beinhaltet ein großes Schuldgefühl; das Gefühl, ihre Eltern wurden wegen ihr ermordet, und wenn sie da gewesen wäre, sie sie womöglich hätte retten können. Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass ihre Anwesenheit in drei Tote statt in zwei geendet hätte. Ich glaube, ich konnte sie erreichen bei einigen Themen, die sie am meisten zu bedrücken schienen."

"Warum hast du Molly oder mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Arthur.

"Ich fühlte, dass das, was sie mir erzählte, im Vertrauen war", erklärte Severus. „Ich hätte wirklich etwas gesagt, wenn ich das Gefühl gehabt hätte, sie würde etwas Dummes anstellen."

"Natürlich hättest du das, Severus", unterbrach Albus. „Keiner von euch ist darüber informiert, aber bei vielen Anlässen hat Severus mich, Madam Pomfrey und den zuständigen Hauslehrer informiert, wenn es schien, ein Schüler wäre in Schwierigkeiten."

"Es weiß also keiner von euch, ob Hermine seit August oder September wieder auf dem Friedhof gewesen war, um die Gräber ihrer Eltern zu besuchen?", fragte Remus. „Und sie verschwindet in Chicago für kleine Zeitspannen früh am Morgen?"

"Es liegt ein Zeitunterschied von sechs Stunden zwischen Chicago und London. Wenn sie Chicago um vier Uhr früh verlässt, wäre es hier zehn Uhr", sagte Severus. „Ein paar Stunden sind mehr als genug Zeit, um Gräber zu besuchen. Ich überlege, ob sie gepflegt erscheinen?"

"Was werden wir jetzt unternehmen?", fragte Arthur, sichtlich besorgt. „Wenn sie sich schuldig fühlt und das versucht, vor uns allen zu verstecken, und es in heimlichen Besuchen der Gräber ihrer Eltern endet, bringt sie sich selbst in Gefahr. Aber, wenn wir es falsch sehen, wird sie sehr böse auf uns sein, wenn ich sie damit konfrontiere."

Severus würde nie genau wissen, warum er das sagte, was er sagte, aber als er mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern darüber sprach, machte es Sinn.

"Vielleicht, Arthur, ist es besser, wenn du nicht derjenige bist, der sie damit konfrontiert", sagte Severus langsam. Während er sprach, dachte er nach. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu Arthur, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich bin vielleicht in der richtigen Position, um das mit ihr zu besprechen."

Remus sah für einen winzigen Augenblick überrascht aus und wurde dann wieder in seinem Gesichtsausdruck neutral.

"Eine Sache hat sie mir bereits anvertraut", fuhr Severus fort. „Obwohl wir nicht darüber gesprochen haben, sind die Umstände des Todes meiner Eltern ähnlich denen ihrer Eltern. Meine eigenes Schuldgefühl, nicht da gewesen zu sein, um meine Mutter zu beschützen, verfolgte mich viele, viele Jahre."

"Du warst zwölf Jahre alt, Severus", sagte Albus sanft.

"Ich sagte nicht, dass die Gefühle rational waren, sie waren einfach nur da", antwortete Severus und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Wie würdest du es anstellen?", fragte Albus und lehnte sich zu Severus vor.

Severus dachte einen Moment nach und antwortete.

"Würdet ihr es zulassen, die Banne um das Haus so anzupassen, dass Hermine per Portschlüssel direkt in den Keller reist und eingeschlossen wird?"

"Was!", verlangte Arthur alarmiert.

"Ich werde auf den Friedhof gehen und die Gräber überprüfen", sagte Severus beruhigend. „Ich glaube, ich werde die Gräber gepflegt vorfinden und sie wird Kränze niedergelegt haben. Ich werde die Kränze in spezielle Portschlüssel verwandeln, welche nur durch Hermines Berührung aktiviert werden können."

Er drehte sich zu Arthur. „Ich vermute, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen, mir ein Haar von ihr zu geben aus ihrer Haarbürste oder etwas anderem, das ich für den Auslöser benutzen kann?"

Arthur nickte widerwillig.

"Wenn Hermine die Gräber ihrer Eltern heimlich besucht", erklärte Severus, "wird sie die Kränze berühren und hierher transportiert werden. Wenn sie magisch im Keller eingeschlossen wurde, wird sie so lange warten müssen, bis ich komme. Dann werden wir diskutieren, was sie macht und warum. Vielleicht kann ich ihr das Risiko verdeutlichen, in das sie sich begibt. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, das mit ihr zu verarbeiten, was sie beunruhigt. Wenn sie es nicht macht, werden die Portschlüssel nicht ausgelöst und wir werden weitersehen müssen."

Remus nickte zustimmend. "Es klingt nach einer soliden Strategie. Ich stimme zu, dass du anscheinend die beste Person bist, um mit ihr darüber zu reden. Es ist gut, dass du es angeboten hast."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf. Er würde nicht seine Gründe diskutieren, warum er das Angebot gemacht hatte, denn er war unsicher, welche genau es waren.

Arthur schaute gespannt auf Severus.

"Hermine plant nicht vor Ende des Monats zurück zu kommen", sagte Arthur. „Das wird unter uns bleiben, aber wenn jemand von euch etwas Besorgniserregendes sieht, sagt es mir bitte. Molly und ich betrachten Hermine als Teil der Familie."

"Minerva konnte heute Abend nicht hier sein", sagte Albus. „Aber ich würde ihr den Plan gern offen legen. Ich glaube, sie wird zustimmen und vielleicht einige andere Vorschläge haben."

Als er die allgemeine Meinung sah, schaute Albus auf die Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir sind mit dem Geschäftlichen heute fertig. Gibt es noch weitere Themen, über die wir reden müssen?" Er schaute jeden der Reihe nach an. „Dann glaube ich, ist es Zeit, Schluss zu machen."

Der Orden des Phönix trennte sich für diesen Abend.

tbc

_-----------------------------_

_Und, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Was sagt ihr zu Severus Idee und seiner Verteidigung von Hermine?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel wagen wir das Experiment…_


	38. Kapitel 38

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Das Original umfasst mittlerweile 67 Kapitel und mehr als 1900 Kommentare!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_**38. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**27. November 1998**

Hermine stellte den Eimer auf ihrem Schoss ab und begann, die Blätter von den Stielen zu zupfen. Einen Eimer mit abgezupften Blättern der veneno mentha viridis, einer magischen Grünen Minze, hatte sie bereits fertig. Jetzt zupfte sie die Stiele der veneno gaultheria procumbens, des magischen amerikanischen Wintergrüns. Der Ashwinderverbrennungstrank verlangte die magische Form des Wintergrüns. Severus wollte herausfinden, ob die Zugabe von Grüner Minze die Wirkung des Trankes verbesserte.

Es war eine Sache, genügend Blätter per Hand vorzubereiten, um den Trank für eine Ratte zu brauen. Die Behandlung einer Ashwinderverbrennung erforderte eine kleine Menge von dem innerlich angewandten Trank. Dann würde die Ratte in Eiswasser gebadet, dass mit einer stärkeren Version des Trankes vermischt worden war. Ihn in einer ausreichenden Menge für einen Menschen vorzubereiten, war dagegen eine ganz andere Sache. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass Severus nicht plante, sie solle die ätherischen Öle per Hand zubereiten. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viele Blätter notwendig waren, um 32 ml ätherischen Öles herzustellen, die gebraucht wurden, um genug des äußerlich angewandten Trankes zuzubereiten, damit er für mehrere Versuche an Menschen ausreichte.

Einen Tierversuch hatten sie mit dem Trank, den sie nur mit veneno mentha viridis vorbereitet hatte, bereits gestern durchgeführt. Severus wollte die genaue Wassertemperatur herausfinden, die notwendig war, um die Ratte von ihrem Verbrennungsschmerz zu befreien. Vom Verstand her wusste Hermine, dass Tierversuche notwendig waren, aber emotional hatte sie damit zu kämpfen.

Sie musste sich selbst extrem zusammenreißen, als sie die Ratte dem Ashwinder aussetzten. Die arme weiße Ratte schrie vor Schmerz als sie die Verbrennung erhielt. Es war fast genauso schrecklich die Ratte halten zu müssen, während Severus den Trank ihren kleinen Rachen mit einer Pipette hinunter spritzte. Der Trank schien sehr schnell zu helfen, genauso wie das Legen in den flachen Kessel mit gekühltem Wasser und dem hinzu gegebenen Trank für die äußerliche Anwendung.

Hermine hatte die Temperatur im Kessel nacheinander um einen Grad reduziert, beginnend bei 28 Grad bis zu 25 Grad. Bei dieser Temperatur war das Tier schmerzfrei und nur noch kalt. Als sie es aus dem Becken herausnahm und abtrocknete, biss die Ratte sie durch den Latexhandschuh hindurch in den Finger.

Sie tadelte die Ratte dafür nicht. Hätte jemand das gleiche mit ihr getan, hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Beißen begonnen.

Severus hatte ihr erlaubt, den Heilungszauber über die Ratte zu sprechen. Dadurch hatte sie sich deutlich besser bei der ganzen Sache gefühlt. Als sie etwas murmelte, bei der Ratte einen Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden, hatte er sie angegrinst.

Was wiederum zu einer Lektion von Professor Snape geführt hatte, sich nicht zu sehr an eine Laborratte zu gewöhnen. Er stellte ziemlich unmissverständlich klar, dass das Tier bereits Gegenstand im Verwandlungsunterricht gewesen und schon oft in verschiedene, leblose Objekte verwandelt worden war. Auch wenn nur einige wenige Tränke Zutaten von Ratten enthielten, gab es eine Menge andere Tiere, die nur gezüchtet wurden, um als Zutaten zu enden. Und nicht zu vergessen, war Hermine kaum eine Vegetarierin und eine der Zutaten des Italian Beef Sandwich hatte große braune Augen und muhte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteckte Hermine ihr Gesicht aus Scham hinter ihren Händen. Severus hatte absolut Recht. In der Beziehung hatte sie eine Doppelmoral. Sie konnte Fleisch essen und wollte es auch nicht aufgeben. Aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, eine Kuh zu essen, der man vorher in die Augen gesehen hatte.

Sie gab die Ungereimtheit zu und konnte kein Argument dagegen vorbringen. Es entließ sie aber nicht aus dem Gefühl, dass sie der Ratte ein besseres Leben schuldete. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit während der Arbeit damit, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie die Ratte aus dem Labor schmuggeln und zu einem Haustier machen konnte. Das Problem war, Krummbein würde die Ratte als sein nächstes Mittagessen auf vier Pfoten ansehen und es gab definitiv ein Limit, wie viele Labortiere sie adoptieren und ein gemütliches Heim bieten konnte.

Severus hatte Recht. Einem Labortier gab man keinen Namen.

Hermine stand auf, streckte sich, ihr Hinterteil war taub geworden vom langen Sitzen auf einem Laborstuhl. Sie streckte sich nach vorn, ihre Arme dehnend, und das gleich nach hinten. Sie beugte sich nach unten, sprang ein paar Mal hoch und vollführte anschließend ein paar Kniebeugen.

"Bereitest du dich auf ein Quidditchspiel vor, Hermine?", fragte Severus, als er die Treppe herunter kam.

"Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete sie. „Für welches Team ich auch spielen würde, es würde sang und klanglos untergehen. Ich versuche nur die Zirkulation in meine Beine zurück zu bringen nach dem langen Sitzen." Hermine fuhr fort, die Blätter von den Stielen abzuzupfen, diesmal im Stehen.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, anstatt der Ashwinderverbrennung zum Crucio überzugehen", sagte Severus. „Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, ohne den Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen. Albus und Remus stimmen zu, dass es hier getan werden muss."

Hermine hielt gedankenverloren in ihrer Arbeit inne.

"Als Barty Crouch, Jr. sich selbst in Professor Moody mittels Vielsafttrank verwandelt hatte, demonstrierte er den Crucio an einer Spinne im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich habe immer gehört, dass Unverzeihliche innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht gesprochen werden können, ohne dass Banne ausgelöst würden. Wie hat er das gemacht?"

"Der Direktor hatte sein Einverständnis gegeben, die Banne in den Klassenräumen an dem Tag zu verringern. Eine Entscheidung, die ich voll unterstützt habe. Auch wenn keiner von uns zu der Zeit bemerkte, dass Moody nicht Moody war, war ich doch erfreut, dass endlich ein VgddK-Lehrer den Schülern zeigte, was sie womöglich eines Tages in einem Duell erwarten könnte. Todesser verschwenden ihre Zeit nicht an einem Fledermausfluch."

"Das macht durchaus Sinn", sagte Hermine. „In _Die_ _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ steht es nicht speziell, aber es wird angedeutet, dass der Direktor der Schule fähig ist, das Schloss dazu zu bringen, Dinge zu tun, wozu andere nicht fähig sind. Gehört das dazu?"

"Es steht nicht direkt in dem Buch, aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass jeder Direktor durch eine Art Bindungsritual mit dem Schloss geht, wenn er die Position übernimmt. Das Schloss hat bestimmte empfindungsfähige Qualitäten, eingeführt durch die Vier Gründer. Der Direktor ist fähig, mit dem Schloss zu kommunizieren, die Banne zu erhöhen und zu senken, die in den Steinen und Mörtel des Gebäudes eingebaut wurden. Er kann das Schloss auffordern, physikalische Änderungen, wie z.B. die Umgestaltung von Räumen, Türen zu versetzen oder Wände zu ändern, vorzunehmen", erklärte Severus. „Der Direktor ist für Anfragen von Lehrern sehr entgegenkommend."

"Ich kann verstehen, wo das von Nutzen sein könnte", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mich immer gewundert, ob die Lehrer eine besondere Übereinkunft mit den sich bewegenden Treppen hatten, damit diese sich immer so arrangierten, um den Lehrern den kürzesten Weg zu bieten, wo immer diese auch hingehen wollten. Es würde auf jeden Fall erklären, wie du es geschafft hast, dich im Gang des Astronomie Turm auf uns zu stürzen, wenn wir hätten schwören können, du wärst in den Kerkern."

"Schh", dämpfte Severus. "Lasse dem Kollegium noch ein paar Geheimnisse."

Hermine lächelte Severus an. Ihr früherer Lehrer und jetziger Mentor konnte tatsächlich amüsant sein, wenn er wollte. Welchen Unterschied sechs Monate in ihrer Beziehung machten, die Hermine jetzt als Freundschaft bezeichnen würde.

"Es gibt dazu noch viele Geheimgänge und Korridore im Schloss, die nur die Lehrer kennen, ungeachtet von Behauptungen, die die Organisatoren der Karte der Rumtreiber gemacht haben", fuhr Severus fort. „Seit die Schüler die Lehrer in einem ansehnlichen Anteil übertreffen, müssen wir jeden Vorteil nutzen, der sich uns bietet."

"Ich nehme an, dass bedeutet, ich werde in naher Zukunft den _Leitfaden zu Hogwarts Geheimnissen _nicht schreiben." Hermine seufzte dramatisch. „Es hätte mein Ticket zu Ruhm und Reichtum sein können."

"Das wir gerade von Reichtum sprechen", sagte Severus und hielt für einen Moment inne. Er schien seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Wir haben nicht über deine Arbeit gesprochen, die du mit dem Brauen des Gegengiftes für Remus getan hast, als er vergiftet wurde. Wie es scheint, hat er genauso gewirkt, wie er sollte. Es war ein glücklicher Umstand, dass du fähig warst, den Maidpart zu brauen. Als ich dachte, wir müssten auf eine Schülerin von Hogwarts zurückgreifen, die von Minerva betreut werden würde, war Remus Überlebenschance gesunken. Tatsache ist, als du ankamst, war mein erster Gedanke, dass du die Anweisung übernehmen solltest. Dein Zaubertränkewissen übertrifft Minervas um ein ansehnliches Niveau."

"Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Hermine, unsicher, wohin das Ganze führen würde.

"Um Remus willen war es die beste alle Möglichkeiten, dass du die Arbeit selbst machen konntest, was du auch tatest." Severus hielt erneut inne. Er sah Hermine in die Augen, jedoch ziemlich unbehaglich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, ohne jeden von uns beiden in Verlegenheit zu bringen und meinen Arsch dem Risiko einer guten Verwünschung auszusetzen."

Hermine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. ‚Sagte Professor Snape gerade das Wort Arsch? Und was genau versucht er gerade zu sagen?', wunderte sie sich.

"Mit deinem aktuellen, ähm, Zustand, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Geld zu verdienen."

Hermine Augenbrauen schossen noch höher. ‚Er schlägt vor, dass ich was mache?'

Severus richtete sich auf.

"Das kam nicht gerade so in der Art heraus, wie ich es wollte", sagte Severus und stolperte über seine Wörter. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit für eine Jungfrau einen Verdienst… Nein, dass ist genauso wenig das, was ich sagen will."

Frustriert fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. „Lass es mich noch mal versuchen", stöhnte er.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und platzte, so schnell er konnte, damit heraus.

"Eine unberührte Frau, die einen Maid gebrauten Tank zubereiten kann, kann eine beträchtliche Summe Geld verdienen, wenn sie beabsichtigt, ihren Status für eine Weile aufrecht zu erhalten."

Er atmete aus und sah erleichtert aus, die Worte endlich herausbekommen zu haben.

Hermine schaute überrascht. 'Professor Snape macht sich Sorgen über meine Reaktion, wenn er das Thema meiner Jungfräulichkeit anspricht?', dachte sie. ‚Dachte er, ich würde ihn verhexen oder ähnliches?'

"Es gibt eine Vielzahl von Heilungstränken, die fast unmöglich zu bekommen sind, da man keine qualifizierte weibliche Zaubertränkeherstellerin finden kann", erklärte Severus und war wieder fähig, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. „St. Mungos und andere Krankenhäuser würden hohe Preise bezahlen, um diese Tränke zu bekommen, wahrscheinlich soviel, dass du einige Jahre deine Collegegebühren bezahlen kannst allein von einer Arbeit während des Sommers. Du könntest direkt beim St. Mungo angestellt werden oder vielleicht als Auftragnehmerin. Madam Pomfrey könnte dir die Verbindungen herstellen, die du dafür benötigst."

Hermines Hände gingen zu ihrem Gesicht und sie begann zu zittern.

Sie konnte seine Reaktion nicht sehen, aber Severus wurde still vor Angst, er hätte Hermine unrettbar beleidigt. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht weinte, denn er hasste es, mit Frauen klar zu kommen, die weinten.

Aber das tat sie nicht. Hermine musste so lachen, dass Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterkullerten und sie kaum Atem holen konnte.

'Es passt', dachte sie. 'Es passt einfach. Ein Teil von mir ist frustriert, weil ich keine Beziehung habe, in der ich Sex haben könnte. Jetzt kann ich jede Art von Geld machen, wenn ich niemals Sex haben werde.'

Ihre Hände glitten zu ihrem Mund und sie schaute zu Severus auf, der sie beäugte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Verwirrung. ‚Oh, Himmel, jetzt weiß Severus meine Reaktion gar nicht zu deuten.' Hermine holte ein Papiertaschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupfte ihr Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid", hickste sie. „Ich habe dieses Bild in meinem Kopf, wo ich herumrenne mit einem T-Shirt, auf dem geschrieben steht _Hermine Granger, Professionelle Jungfrau._ Ich bin eine Art Anti-Nutte. Bezahl mich und ich werde es nicht mit dir tun, aber du wirst dich viel besser fühlen."

Hermine krümmte sich erneut vor lachen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich diese Art Späße mit dir mache."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch mit den Ellenbogen an jeder Seite und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, immer noch lachend und schnaubend. Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig und hob ihren Kopf, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sie spähte zu Severus, welcher zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl saß mit einer Hand über seinem Mund, um zu verhindern, laut loszulachen, wodurch seine Schultern bebten.

Hermine grinste ihn breit an und musste erneut lachen.

Severus Hand ging nach unten und er stimmte mit ein, sein Bariton vermischte sich mit ihrem Sopran in Harmonie von fast unkontrollierter Heiterkeit.

Es verging eine Minute, bis beide einigermaßen aufhören konnten zu lachen, um wieder genügend Atem zum Sprechen zu haben. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, weil sie zu erschöpft war vom extremen Lachen. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt störte es sie nicht, dass Severus Snape von ihrer Jungfräulichkeit wusste, es in einem Gespräch erwähnte, ihr erzählte hatte, wie sie damit Geld für ihr Collegestudium erzielen konnte und mitlachte, wenn sie darüber Witze machte.

'Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass dies möglich ist?', dachte sie. ‚Ich habe Professor Snape in Verlegenheit und zum Lachen gebracht.'

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Severus, aber ich brauche eine Pause", sagte Hermine, mit einer Hand ihren schmerzenden Bauch haltend. „Ich werde Tee machen." Hermine stand auf und sammelte die Teeutensilien zusammen, während beide ihre jeweilige Fassung wiedererlangten.

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe. Hermine drehte sich um und sah Remus herunterkommen.

"Guten Abend", sagte er mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe euch zwei lachen gehört und wollte herausfinden, was los ist."

"Tränkehumor", antwortete Severus und überging damit geschickt ihren kurzen Abstecher in die leicht schmutzigen Erörterungen.

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte Remus. "Ein Insiderwitz?"

Hermine hielt sich selbst zurück, eine Bemerkung zu dem Insiderwitz zu machen, vor allem weil der Witz war, dass niemand ins _Innere _gelassen werden sollte. Sie wagte es auch nicht erneut zu lachen, weil _jemand_ erwarten würde, dass sie erklärte, was so witzig sei.

Sie holte drei Becher hervor, goss das heiße Wasser hinein und stellte die Schachteln mit Earl Grey und English Breakfast Teebeuteln auf, die sie besorgt hatte. Remus nahm sich einen English Breakfast Teebeutel, während Severus und Hermine Earl Grey bevorzugten.

"Wie läuft es mit eurer Nachforschung?", fragte Remus.

"Wir haben die Wassertemperatur herausgefunden, bei der die Schmerzen der Ratte mit einem in das Wasser gemischten Trank für die äußere Behandlung gelindert werden", erwiderte Severus. „Geht man davon aus, dass die Körpertemperatur einer Ratte typischer Weise bei rund 38 Grad liegt und die Wassertemperatur 25 Grad betrug, bevor die komplette Schmerztilgung erreicht war, glaube ich, müssen wir die Temperatur für einen Menschen auf 21 Grad herunterschrauben, um ihn komplett von den Schmerzen zu befreien."

"Wir haben zu dem herausgefunden, dass der innerliche Trank einen Gefäßerweiterungseffekt hat, wodurch die Blutgefäße eine leichte Steigerung im Durchmesser haben", ergänzte Hermine. „Dadurch sanken die innere Temperatur und der Blutdruck der Ratte."

"Der nächste Schritt wird sein, es bei einem menschlichen Test zu bestätigen, bei dem eine Ashwinderverbrennung benutzt wird. Wenn es bei Menschen wirkt, werden wir wissen, ob wir die korrekte Formel haben, die auch schon vor achthundert Jahren angewandt wurde. Danach werden wir eine Crucioversion entwickeln." Severus zog eine Grimasse, als er den Teebeutel aus dem Becher zog.

"Gibt es niemanden im Orden der den Wert von losem Tee und einem Sieb versteht?", murmelte er.

Hermine war vorsichtig genug, ihre Sorge zu verbergen als Severus von dem Test an einem Menschen sprach. Sie wollte gerade fragen, als Remus ihr zuvor kam.

"Planst du, es an dir selbst zu testen, Severus?"

"Außer Potter bietet sich freiwillig an. In diesem Fall würde ich ihm sehr gern den Vortritt lassen."

Hermine widerstand dem Verlangen zu antworten.

"Ist es wirklich notwendig, dir selbst eine Ashwinderverbrennung zu zuziehen, damit es funktioniert?", fragte Remus.

"Ja, dafür gibt es eine Menge Gründe", antwortete Severus. „Zuerst muss ich bestätigen, dass der innerliche und der äußerliche Trank bei einem Menschen wirken, den Verbrennungsschmerz zu lindern."

"Zweitens, obwohl nichts Tod bringendes in einer der Zutaten ist, muss ich sicher gehen, dass es keine ernsthaften Nebenwirkungen geben wird."

"Drittens, wir müssen die Temperatur herausfinden, bei welcher der äußerliche Trank die Schmerzsenkung erreicht."

"Und viertens, bin ich neugierig, ob die Hinzunahme dieses magischen Menthols in einem inneren Gefühl der Kälte und einer Körpertemperaturänderung endet."

"Madam Pomfrey wird hier sein, wenn du es tust, oder? Und du wirst ein Gegenmittel parat haben?", fragte Remus.

"Es gehört zum Standard-Protokoll, dass Madam Pomfrey anwesend ist, wenn ich einen Trank teste. Bezüglich der Gegenmittel kann ich ein Standardheilmittel für reinigende Toxine aus dem Körper nehmen. Es gibt Tränke, die fast alle magischen Substanzen im Körper herausfiltern oder neutralisieren können, solange es keine Substanz ist, die schnell den Tod bringt.", erklärte Severus weiter. „Zum Beispiel, das Silber, welches in deinen Blutkreislauf gespritzt wurde, wirkte langsam. Es hätte zwölf Stunden gedauert, bis du daran gestorben wärst. Obwohl du erst nach sechs Stunden gefunden wurdest, hatten wir noch genug Zeit, das Gift zu identifizieren und das Gegengift zuzubereiten."

"Wann hast du vor, es durchzuführen?"

"Heute Nacht", antwortete Severus. "Madam Pomfrey wird nicht vor halb neun hier sein. Der Versuch sollte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern."

"Du bietest dich freiwillig für etwas an, was wahrscheinlich die schlimmsten Verbrennungsschmerzen sind, die wohl jemand erleben kann", merkte Remus an, seine Stimme blieb dabei lässig, um Severus davon abzuhalten, ihn anzuschnauzen.

"Es würde mich freuen, dir zu erlauben, dich freiwillig zu melden", erwiderte Severus trocken, "aber als Werwolf sind deine physiologischen Reaktionen weit entfernt vom Standard und wir können nicht sicher sein, ob die erhaltenden Daten über die Werwolfpopulation hinaus zu verallgemeinern wären."

"Das mag sein, aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, zu helfen, würde ich sie gern wahrnehmen", bot Remus an.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und sah dem Austausch zwischen den zwei Männern zu. Die Dinge hatten sich ein großes Stück zwischen ihnen geändert in den fünf Jahren seit Remus als VgddK-Lehrer gearbeitet hatte. Sie nahm an, sie würde die komplette Geschichte wohl nie erfahren, die die Wogen zwischen ihnen geglättet hatte.

Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte Servus noch nicht mal auf Remus gespuckt, wenn dessen Fell gebrannt hätte. Nur zwei Wochen zuvor hatte Severus sein Leben gerettet in dem er das Gegenmittel zur Vergiftung identifizierte. Heute Abend würdigte Remus die Bereitschaft von Severus, den Schmerz einer Ashwinderverbrennung über sich ergehen zu lassen, um eine Behandlung für den Crucio zu finden. Irgendwo dazwischen hatte sich ein Grad an Respekt zwischen den beiden entwickelt.

Severus schien das Angebot in Erwägung zu ziehen. „Vielleicht könntest du mit den Ashwinders helfen? Ich möchte nicht, dass Hermine oder Poppy in ihre Nähe kommen."

"Sicher", erwiderte Remus beiläufig.

"Ich würden die Verbrennung auf mich nehmen", sagte Hermine.

Beide Männer drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und sagten "NEIN".

'Machos', dachte sie.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, als sich zu verbrennen?", fragte Hermine. „Keine Möglichkeit, den Effekt zu simulieren oder eine andere Art des Tierversuchs?"

Seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben und er schaute amüsiert aus. „Du hattest schon genug Probleme, mit dem Test an einer Ratte fertig zu werden. Ich bezweifle, dass du einen Primatentest überhaupt gut bewältigen könntest."

Severus trank seinen Tee aus und stellte den Becher ab. „Es gibt Zeiten, in denen es notwendig ist, Dinge an einem selbst zu testen. Es gibt kaum einen Zaubertränkemeister in der Geschichte, der es nicht getan hat. Das Protokoll verlangt die Anwesenheit von medizinischer Unterstützung und Gegenmitteln. Wenn die Dinge schlecht laufen, wovon wir nicht auszugehen brauchen aufgrund der Testergebnisse an der Ratte, wird Madam Pomfrey absolut fähig sein, eine Ashwinderverbrennung zu behandeln."

"Ich weiß", antwortete sie einfach. „Ich würde es nur bevorzugen, wenn du das nicht durchstehen müsstest." Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Madam Pomfrey sollte bald hier sein. Ich werde schon mal alles vorbereiten."

Remus sah zu, wie Hermine einen Zinn-Kessel aus dem Regal nahm. Severus stand auf und zog seinen Gehrock aus, legte ihn über einen wackligen Stuhl in der Ecke. Er trug eines seiner standardmäßig geschneiderten Hemden, zugeknöpft bis über seine Kehle und Ärmeln, die über seine Handgelenke hinausgingen. Severus knöpfte die rechte Manschette auf und begann, den Ärmel bis zu seinem Ellenbogen hochzukrempeln. Natürlich war es der Arm ohne dem Dunklen Mal.

Hermine brachte den Kessel zu Severus und stellte ihn auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab. Sie machte eine kleine, lockere Zauberstabbewegung und der Kessel verlängerte und schmälerte sich und wurde flacher. Severus probierte die Größe aus in dem er seine Hand und seinen Unterarm hineinplatzierte. Hermine machte ihn ein wenig länger, damit seine Hand und sein Arm mehr Spielraum hatten. Severus nahm seinen Arm wieder heraus. Hermine sprach einen Säuberungs- und Sterilisierungszauber über den Gegenstand, der jetzt aussah wie ein Holzscheitekorb aus Zinn. Sie begann, destilliertes Wasser hineinzugießen. Severus nahm zwei blaue Fläschchen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

Remus stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Ashwinderkäfig, den Severus sich von Hagrid geborgt hatte. Der Käfig war aus einem alten Kessel gefertigt und verzaubert worden, um ihn vor dem Schmelzen oder Zerstören zu bewahren bei der enormen Hitze, die Ashwinder bevorzugten. Das Innere war gefüllt mit Steinen und roter, heißer Kohle, was einer Ashwindergrube gleich kam. Es lagen zwei Eier darin, die aussahen, als würden sie gleich schlüpfen. Wenn sie es dann taten, würden die Ashwinder nur für eine Stunde leben. Sie lebten gerade lang genug, um sich zu paaren, Feuer zu konsumieren, Eier zu produzieren und der Zyklus würde von neuem beginnen.

"Ich werde nach oben gehen und auf Poppy warten", sagte Remus. Fünfzehn Minuten später kam er wieder, begleitet von der Mediheilerin.

"Wie ich sehe, habe ich das Privileg, dir Beistand zu geben und die Reparaturarbeiten zu leisten, wenn eins deiner wilden Experimente schief geht, Severus", sage Madam Pomfrey, geziert.

"Glücklicherweise gehen sie kaum schief", kommentierte Severus. „Guten Abend Poppy. Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Severus gab Madam Pomfrey eine detaillierte Beschreibung über das, was sie vor hatten und was sie erwarteten während des Experiments.

Remus überprüfte das Innenleben des Ashwinderkäfigs. Eines der Eier hatte begonnen, zu schlüpfen, und der glühende Ashwinder wand sich um die Steine.

Es konnte losgehen.

Nachdem sie sich Latexhandschuhe angezogen hatte, goss Hermine das äußerliche Heilmittel in das Wasser. Sie überprüfte die Temperatur des Wassers und verzauberte es dann auf 27 Grad.

Remus lies den Ashwinderkäfig zum Tisch schweben. Severus stand daneben. Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit für den Fall, dass der Ashwinder versuchte, sich an Severus Arm hoch zu schlängeln. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, senkte seine Hand und seinen Unterarm in den Käfig. Der Ashwinder schoss nach vorn und Severus stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz als er an der Innenseite seines Armes verbrannt wurde, knapp über dem Handgelenk. Schnell nahm er seine Hand heraus und Remus ließ den Käfig zurück in die Ecke auf dem Fußboden schweben.

Severus hielt seinen rechten Arm behutsam mit seiner linken Hand. Hermine entkorkte das Fläschchen mit dem innerlichen Heilungstrank und führte es an seine Lippen. Severus öffnete seinen Mund und schluckte den Trank. Madam Pomfrey stand neben ihm und las Messwerte.

"Es dauert drei Minuten bis der innerliche Trank wirkt", sagte Hermine.

"Deine Temperatur beträgt 36,8 Grad, was normal für dich ist", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Blutdruck ist bei 126 zu 80. Etwas höher als sonst."

"Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, in der eins keinen Schmerz und zehn den schlimmsten Schmerz symbolisiert, befindest du dich wo?", fragte Hermine.

Remus bemerkte eine Diktierfeder, die Notizen machte auf einem Stück Pergament auf dem anderen Tisch.

Severus konnte die Worte kaum herausbringen zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Ungefähr bei neun."

Madam Pomfrey betrachtete die Verbrennung. „Das ist eine klassische Ashwinderverbrennung. Sie ist 7,5 cm lang, fünf cm breit, tief rot und bildet Bläschen am Rand. Und ein ein cm breiter verkohlter Fleck befindet sich in der Mitte. Ich schätze, die tiefste Stelle der Verbrennung beträgt ein cm."

"Noch zwei Minuten", sagte Hermine. „Fühlst du schon etwas?"

"Etwas kühler", stöhnte Severus mit geschlossenen Augen.

Madam Pomfrey nahm noch einmal Messungen vor. „Temperatur liegt bei 36,7 Grad und der Blutdruck bei 122 zu 80."

Remus konnte Schweißperlen auf Severus Stirn sehen. Er war darauf konzentriert, nicht zu schreien aufgrund der Verbrennung, welche qualvoll sein musste. Hermine musste es auch bemerkt haben, denn sie nahm einen Waschlappen aus einem Schrank und beträufelte ihn mit ein wenig destilliertem Wasser.

"Severus", sagte sie sanft, "ich werde jetzt den Schweiß von deiner Stirn abtrocknen, bevor du ihn in deine Augen bekommst."

Severus öffnete seine Augen und schaute sie an. Hermine nahm den Waschlappen und wischte über seine Stirn. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und sie wischte sanft über den Rest seines Gesichtes.

"Wie ist der Schmerz", fragte Hermine.

"Runter auf acht", antwortete Severus. „Ich beginne ein wenig zu frösteln."

Weitere Messungen wurden von Madam Pomfrey vorgenommen. „Blutdruck ist bei 116 zu 77. Die Temperatur beträgt 36,6 Grad."

"Wir erreichen den Gefäßerweiterungseffekt", sagte Hermine. „Noch dreißig Sekunden."

Remus begann in Gedanken rückwärts zu zählen. Als er die verbleibenden fünf Sekunden erreichte, zählte er laut.

"Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins, null. Die drei Minuten sind um."

Severus tauchte seinen Arm in das gekühlte Wasser.

"Der Schmerz liegt jetzt ungefähr bei sechs", sagte er und klang erleichtert.

"Ich werde die Temperatur des Wasser alle dreißig Sekunden um einen Grad senken." Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr und hielt ihren Zauberstab über das Wasser."

Madam Pomfrey nahm erneut Messungen vor. „Blutdruck liegt bei 108 zu 75 und die Temperatur bei 36,4 Grad."

"Temperatur bei 26 Grad", sagte Hermine.

"_Mir ist kalt", sagte Severus._

"Temperatur bei 25 Grad."

"Blutdruck ist 106 zu 72 und die Körpertemperatur 36,3 Grad."

"Temperatur bei 24 Grad."

"_Der Schmerz liegt jetzt bei fünf."_

"Temperatur bei 23 Grad."

"Blutdruck beträgt 106 zu 73 und die Körpertemperatur 36,2 Grad."

"Temperatur bei 22 Grad."

"_Der Schmerz ist bei vier."_

"Temperatur bei 21 Grad.

"_Ich friere."_

"Der Blutdruck scheint sich bei 106 zu 75 zu stabilisieren und die Körpertemperatur beträgt 36,2 Grad."

"Temperatur bei 20 Grad."

"_Ich beginne zu zittern."_

"Temperatur bei 19 Grad."

"_Der Schmerz ist jetzt bei eins."_

"Temperatur bei 18 Grad."

"_Kein Schmerz mehr."_ Severus klapperte mit den Zähnen. Er lächelte drum herum.

"Lass deinen Arm weitere 30 Sekunden im Wasser bei 18 Grad", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Blutdruck befindet sich bei 107 zu 76 und die Körpertemperatur bei 36,2 Grad."

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr. Sie gab einen Countdown vor. „Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins." Sie schaute auf zu Severus, der seinen Arm aus dem Wasser zog. Hermine griff nach einem Handtuch.

Severus testete seinen Arm, bewegte ihn auf und ab. Das Wasser tropfte in den verzauberten Kessel.

"Ich habe weiterhin keine Schmerzen und mir ist weiterhin kalt", sagte er.

"Warten wir noch ein wenig ab", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

Hermine legte das Handtuch auf den Tisch. Severus legte seinen Arm darauf.

"Accio Severus Umhang", sagte Hermine. Sein Umhang schoss aus der Ecke hervor und in ihre Hände. Sie stand hinter im und legte ihn um seine Schultern.

"Blutdruck beträgt 108 zu 76 und die Körpertemperatur 36,3 Grad", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Weiterhin keine Schmerzen?"

"Nein", sagte Severus, "aber ich fröstle noch immer."

Fünfzehn Minuten später war die Verbrennung weiterhin zu sehen, aber kein Schmerz vorhanden. Severus Blutdruck war zurück bei 119 zu 82 und seine Köpertemperatur bei 36,9 Grad. Er berichtete, dass ihm kalt war, aber der Schüttelfrost weg war.

"Ich glaube, wir können sagen, dass dieses Experiment ein Erfolg war", verkündete Madam Pomfrey. „Ich werde die Verbrennung jetzt behandeln." Severus nickte in Zustimmung und nach ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen und Brandwundensalbe sah sein Arm wieder normal und die Haut gesund aus.

"Bemerkenswert", sagte Hermine als sie auf Severus Arm sah. „Wir leben in einer Welt, in der Magie heilen kann." Es gab kein Mal an seinem Arm als Zeichen, wo die Verbrennung gewesen war. Sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte Severus an.

Remus lehnte sich an den Schrank zurück, von dem aus er den Vorgang beobachtet hatte. Es überraschte ihn, wie glatt es gegangen und wie erfolgreich die Behandlung gewesen war. Aber, der wirklich erstaunliche Moment war, als Hermine Severus Gesicht mit einem nassen Tuch abgetupft hatte. In diesem Moment, als Severus seine Augen geöffnete hatte und seine ihre trafen, war es so, als ob beide allein im Raum gewesen wären.

Remus lächelte.

tbc

_-----------------------------------_

_Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch wieder gefallen?_

_Frohe Ostern!_


	39. Kapitel 39

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_NinnaHermione: Vielen Dank für dein Review, auf diesem Wege, da du leider keine E-Mail-Adresse hinterlassen hast. Und ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte weiterhin so gut._

_inezsnape: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Review aus diesem Wege!_

_Ganz besonders möchte ich heute Tinisnape grüßen. Lass dich nicht verärgern. Mit was wir uns schon alles hier rumschlagen mussten… ;O)_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Lesen des neuen Kapitels und sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ff ließ bei mir keine Updates zu!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

**_39. Kapitel:_**

**Severus**

**28. November 1998**

Hermine erreichte das Hauptquartier gegen Mittag, Ron Weasley im Schlepptau. Severus befand sich im Kellerlabor, die Notizen vom gestrigen Experiment noch einmal durchgehend. Er freute sich, sie zu sehen, aber weniger Weasley.

"Schönen Nachmittag, Professor", sagte Weasley.

"Ja, das ist es, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Severus, schaute aber nicht auf.

"Hermine, bist du dir sicher, dass es nichts gibt, wo ich helfen kann? Ich habe noch eine Stunde, bevor ich wieder zum Dienst muss", sagte Weasley.

"Ich habe ein paar schwarze Witwenspinnen, die eingeschläfert und zerlegt werden müssen zu Zutaten, wenn sie freie Zeit haben, Mr. Weasley", sagte Severus, immer noch nicht aufschauend.

"Danke Ron, aber es gibt wirklich nichts, was du tun könntest. Ich habe letzte Nacht gründlich sauber gemacht und den Rest der Zutaten werde ich heute Nachmittag vorbereiten", sagte Hermine amüsiert. Sie umarmte Ron. „Danke, dass du mit mir zum Friedhof gegangen bist."

Severus hielt für einen Moment im Schreiben inne. Er tippte seinen Federkiel in die Tinte und schrieb weiter. Zum Glück hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, zum Friedhof zu gehen. Wenn Hermine sich bei den Besuchen begleiten ließ, musste er seine Pläne für die Banne um die Gräber ändern. Er wollte, dass nur sie via Portschlüssel in den Keller transportiert und eingeschlossen wurde, wenn sie allein auf dem Friedhof war.

"Gern geschehen", sagte Ron sanft. „Wann immer du gehen möchtest, lass es mich wissen und ich werde dich begleiten."

"Danke", antwortete sie. "Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür."

"Dann sehe ich dich morgen zum Frühstück. Harry wird zum Fuchsbau kommen, damit wir mal wieder Zeit zusammen verbringen können, bevor er zum Dienst muss und du uns wieder verlässt", sagte Ron. „Schönen Nachmittag, Professor."

"Das ist es immer noch, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Severus und schrieb dabei weiter.

Hermine umarmte ihn erneut und Ron steuerte die Treppen hoch. Sie ging zum Labortisch hinüber und zog einen Laborhocker gegenüber vom sitzenden Severus hervor.

"Das war nicht sehr nett, Ron zu ärgern, da du genau weißt, wie schreckliche Angst er vor Spinnen hat", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Severus schaute auf und zu ihr.

"Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass ich nicht nett bin. Und ich habe ihn nicht geärgert."

"Ron würde dir wahrscheinlich ein schriftliches Zeugnis bezüglich dem nicht nett Part geben", antwortete sie. „Wie geht es deinem Arm heute?"

"Dem Arm geht es ziemlich gut, danke", antwortete Severus.

"Möchtest du Tee?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja gern."

Hermine griff in ihren Rucksack, welcher den Platz ihrer abgetragenen Büchertasche eingenommen hatte, an die er sich aus Hogwarts erinnerte. Sie nahm einen Teekessel heraus, den sie schnell vergrößerte und auf den Labortisch stellte. Dann griff sie erneut hinein und nahm eine Box mit losem Tee sowie ein Sieb heraus. Zwei Kämme mit einem Haarnetz fielen aus dem Rucksack, unbemerkt. Hermine drehte sich um und begann einen kleinen Kessel mit Wasser zu füllen. Severus griff hinab, hob das Haarnetz auf und versteckte es in seiner Tasche.

Sie kam mit dem Kessel zurück, an den sie eine Einschenkkante und einen Griff gezauberte hatte, und platzierte ihn über den Brenner. Zwei Becher gesellten sich zur Teekanne auf dem Tisch. Nach ein paar Minuten füllte sie das kochende Wasser in die Teekanne, wirbelte es herum, um die Kanne zu erwärmen und goss das Wasser in den Ausguss. Dann füllte sie die Kanne erneut mit heißem Wasser und gab zwei Esslöffel Tee hinein, so wie es Severus mochte. Hermine ließ ihn für vier Minuten ziehen. Sie platzierte das kleine Sieb über den ersten Becher und füllte ein, die losen Blätter mit dem Sieb abfangend. Dann hielt sie das Sieb über den zweiten Becher und goss auch hier ein. Hermine stellte die Teekanne und das Sieb ab und gab Severus den ersten Becher.

Er hielt den Becher unter seine Nase und inhalierte.

"Lapsang Souchang und Orange Pekoe", sagte er. „Endlich eine zivilisierte Tasse Tee, zubereitet in der richtigen Weise."

Hermine schaute auf die Zutaten, die auf der Box geschrieben standen. „Du hast wieder Recht. Wie machst du das? Ich kann die Differenzierung zwischen Salbei und Oregano verstehen, aber zwei Arten schwarzen Tees nur am Duft zu erkennen, bringt es auf ein völlig neues Niveau."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass da keine Magie im Spiel ist?"

"Angeborenes Talent kombiniert mit Jahren der Erfahrung", merkte Severus mit einem gewissen Stolz in seiner Stimme an. „Ich lasse dich hiermit wissen, dass kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel involviert ist. Sicher hast du schon bemerkt, dass dein Geruchssinn sich verbessert, je länger du mit Zaubertränken arbeitest?"

"Ja", antwortete Hermine. "Ich kann normalerweise die Hauptzutat oder zwei herausfinden, aber wenn ich zu den zusätzlichen Zutaten komme, kann ich sie nicht anhand des Duftes herausfinden. Manchmal kann ich es aufgrund der Beschaffenheit des Trankes oder der Farbe. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, was man mit Übung erlernt. Hinzu kommt, dass ich an der kurzen Leine bin was angeborene Talente angeht", witzelte sie.

"Scheint so", antwortete Severus und schaute auf Hermines Nase. „Sollen wir die Ergebnisse unseres Experiments von letzter Nacht durchgehen?"

Hermine nahm ihr Notizbuch und ihren Stift aus dem Rucksack.

"Welches sind die bedeutungsvollsten Daten aus dem Experiment?", fragte Severus.

"Was die Daten angeht, lag dein Blutdruck zu Beginn bei 126 zu 80. Drei Minuten nach dem du das innere Heilmittel eingenommen hattest, aber bevor du deinen Arm in das Wasser getaucht hattest, ging er runter auf 116 zu 77. Als du deinen Arm in das Wasser gelegt hattest, fiel der Blutdruck innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden auf 108 zu 75. Als die Wassertemperatur auf 23 Grad gesenkt war, senkte sich dein Blutdruck weiter auf 106 zu 75. Hier schien er sich zu stabilisieren, obwohl die niedrigste Wassertemperatur 21,7 Grad betrug."

"Und was bedeutet das?"

"Wir erwarteten einen Gefäßerweiterungseffekt", antwortete Hermine. „Deine Blutgefäße erweiterten sich im Durchmesser, wodurch dein Blutdruck sank. Das bewirkte eine innere Kühlung, die wahrscheinlich durch die magische Natur des veneno menthe viridis vorangetrieben wurde, was wiederum zu der Senkung deiner Körpertemperatur passt und deiner Beschreibung, dass dir kalt wäre. Umgekehrt, als du deinen Arm aus dem Wasser entfernt hast, stieg dein Blutdruck innerhalb von 15 Minuten auf 119 zu 82. Du hast berichtet, dass du frierst, dir aber nicht kalt sei."

"Der systolische Blutdruck war viel effektiver als der diastolische", erkannte Severus. „Was bedeutet das?"

Hermine schaute verwirrt drein. "Das weiß ich nicht."

"Ich möchte, dass du das nachliest und mir dann deine Meinung mitteilst. Was gibt es zur Körpertemperatur zu sagen?"

"Deine Körpertemperatur lag am Anfang bei 36,8 Grad. Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass wäre für dich normal. In den ersten drei Minuten sank deine Temperatur auf 36,6 Grad. Als du deinen Arm in das Wasser gelegt hattest, sank die Temperatur auf 36,4 Grad und erreichte dann ihren niedrigsten Punkt bei 36,2 Grad als die Wassertemperatur 23,3 Grad betrug. Als du deinen Arm wieder herausgenommen hattest, stabilisierte sich deine Körpertemperatur bei 36,9 Grad innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten."

"Welche Schlussfolgerung kannst du aus diesen Daten ziehen?"

"Aus den Daten erschließe ich, dass der innerlich angewandte Trank die Gefäßerweiterung hervorruft, was die Blutdrucksenkung zur Folge hat. Genauso die Senkung der Körpertemperatur. Der äußerlich angewandte Trank erhöht die Wirkung des innerlich angewandten Trankes. Da dein Blutdruck und deine Körpertemperatur kontinuierlich gesunken sind bis die Wassertemperatur 23,3 Grad erreichte, bedeutet das entweder, dass diese Temperatur der Stabilisierungspunkt für diese zwei Faktoren ist oder es stabilisiert sich, sechs Minuten nachdem der Trank aufgenommen wurde. Denn solang haben wir gebraucht, um die Temperatur auf 23,3 Grad herunter zu bekommen."

"Und weitere Schlüsse?"

"Das Wasser hatte 21,6 Grad bevor du den maximalen Vorteil aus dem innerlich und äußerlich angewandten Trank erhalten hast, sprich, du schmerzfrei warst." Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht und legte ihren Füller beiseite. „Das sind die einzigen Schlüsse, die ich daraus ziehen kann. Wie auch immer, man kann über die Auswirkungen der Ergebnisse spekulieren."

„Und diese Spekulationen wären?"

"Der innerlich und der äußerlich angewandte Trank wirken bei einer Ashwinderverbrennung sehr effektiv, wenn sie mit kaltem Wasser kombiniert werden. Aufgrund dessen, dass wir wissen, dass Hitze-, Kälte- und Schmerzinformationen über die selben neuralen Wege geleitet werden, passt die magische Form der gaultheria procumbens menthol wahrscheinlich in die neuralen Empfänger, wodurch die Wahrnehmung von Kälte hervorgerufen wird zusammen mit einer tatsächlichen Kälteempfindung durch die magisch hervorgerufene Gefäßerweiterung. Die Kälteempfindung ersetzt den Verbrennungsschmerz, weil beide unvereinbare Informationen in den neuralen Pfaden sind."

"Was welche Theorie stützt?"

"Das es möglich wäre, für die Behandlung des Crucio die gleiche Methode anzuwenden."

"Gratulation, Hermine." Severus lehnte sich zurück und erlaubte es seinen Mundwinkeln sich nach oben zu ziehen.

Hermine schaute zu Severus auf und lächelte ihn begeistert an. Wenn man alle Dinge zusammennahm, bemerkte er, tendierte sie dazu, viel zu lächeln. Sie lächelte ihre Freunde an, lächelte, wenn sie etwas amüsierte, lächelte, wenn sie zufrieden war, und sie lächelte sogar Severus mit einer zunehmenden Intensität an. Ein paar Mal, als er Anerkennung zu Dingen zeigte, die sie getan oder gesagt hatte, hatte sie ihn mit diesem Lächeln angesehen, diesem Lächeln, das bis in ihre Augen ging und ihr Gesicht erhellte. Sie sah bezaubernd aus, wenn sie so lächelte.

Severus setzte sich auf. Das hier war Ernst und nicht die Zeit, um über die Gesichtszüge einer Neunzehnjährigen zu sinnieren.

"Gratulation uns beiden, Severus. Du hast die Behandlung der Ashwinderverbrennung gefunden, was uns wahrscheinlich Jahre der Forschung erspart hat, die richtige Substanz zu finden, welche in die neuralen Empfänger passt und den Effekt erzielt, den wir wollten."

"Vielleicht", antwortete Severus. "Aber jetzt müssen wir uns der Behandlung des Cruciatus zuwenden. Der Ashwinderverbrennungstrank wird uns als Grundlage für unser Experiment dienen, somit müssen wir herausfinden, wie effektiv die Tränke in ihrer jetzigen Formel sind. Wir werden ein Experiment an einer Ratte vorbereiten. Haben wir genug von dem Trank für einen Rattentest übrig?"

"Ja, wenn wir die gleiche Dosierung benutzen wie gestern."

"Würdest du das Experiment vorbereiten?", fragte Severus. Hermine nickte zustimmend und ging zu den Regalen, um die Ausrüstung zu holen und den Rattenkäfig. Severus war zufrieden, dass Hermine nicht erbleicht war bei der Erwähnung, wieder an einer Ratte zu testen. „Während du alles vorbereitest, werde ich nach oben gehen und Remus sagen, dass ich den Crucio sprechen werde, damit er die Banne dafür anpassen kann."

Nach wenigen Minuten war der kleine Kessel mit destilliertem Wasser und dem äußerlich angewandten Trank gefüllt. Hermine füllte die Pipette mit der richtigen Dosierung des innerlich angewandten Tranks. Sie legte ein Handtuch neben die Schüssel. Sie zog sich Latexhandschuhe an und nahm die Ratte aus dem Käfig, knuddelte das sich windende, pinkäugige Tier ein wenig, bevor sie es in die offene, flache Box setzte. Es schnüffelte und erkundete die Box. Hermine legte die Diktierfeder und das Pergament auf den anderen Tisch.

Severus kam von oben zurück, Remus hinter ihm.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich zusehe", fragte Remus. „Ich bin neugierig, wie es laufen wird."

Severus nickte zustimmend. "Ein zusätzlicher Beobachter ist willkommen." Er überprüfte die Utensilien noch mal. „Alles ist einwandfrei vorbereitet. Dieses Mal wirst du die Ratte lieber durch Levitation bewegen als per Hand. Minimalste Berührungen werden notwendig sein, wenn du den Trank einflößt. Berührungen machen sonst den Schmerz nur noch schlimmer, wenn der Crucio in voller Kraft ist. Bist du bereit?", fragte er Hermine.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete sie. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab einsatzbereit.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die hilflose Ratte.

"Crucio."

Die Ratte kippte zur Seite und begann, vor Schmerzen zu quieken und sich zu winden. Severus las die ersten Messwerte, während Hermine das Tier nach oben schweben ließ.

"Blutdruck ist bei 199 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur bei 37,7 Grad."

Hermine ließ die Ratte schweben, die Pipette griffbereit in der Nähe. Als die Ratte ihr Maul öffnete, tröpfelte sie den Trank hinein. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und begann einen Dreiminutencountdown.

"Zwei Minuten", sagte sie. Die Ratte wand sich und quiekte noch immer in der Luft, ihr Schwanz peitschte vor und zurück.

"Blutdruck beträgt 194 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur liegt bei 37,5 Grad", sagte Severus.

"Eine Minute."

"Blutdruck 191 systolisch und Körpertemperatur 37,2 Grad."

"Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins, null." Hermine ließ die sich windende, schreiende Ratte in das Wasser schweben. Das arme Ding spritze und zappelte wild im Wasser herum. Sie musste sie vorsichtig in Position halten, damit der Kopf nicht unter Wasser geriet.

"Wassertemperatur beträgt 26,6 Grad.", sagte Severus. „Ich werde sie um jeweils 0,5 Grad alle dreißig Sekunden senken."

"Wassertemperatur 26,1 Grad. Blutdruck 185 systolisch und Körpertemperatur 37,1 Grad", sagte Severus.

"Die Ratte quiekt und zuckt weiterhin durch den Crucio", sagte Hermine.

"Wassertemperatur beträgt 25,6 Grad, der Blutdruck 182 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur 37 Grad."

"Die Ratte zuckt nicht mehr so stark."

"Wassertemperatur bei 25,1 Grad, Blutdruck bei 179 systolisch und Körpertemperatur bei 36,9 Grad."

"Die Ratte beruhigt sich, zuckt aber noch."

"Wassertemperatur beträgt 24,6 Grad. Der Blutdruck liegt bei 178 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur bei 36,85 Grad."

"Die Ratte quiekt nicht mehr, aber leichtes Zucken ist noch zu sehen."

"Wassertemperatur liegt bei 24,1 Grad, der Blutdruck bei 178 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur bei 36,84 Grad."

"Die Ratte hat sich beruhigt und scheint sich zu erholen mit ein paar restlichen Zuckungen."

"Die Wassertemperatur ist 23,6 Grad, der Bluttdruck liegt bei 178 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur bei 36,83 Grad. Wir werden diese Wassertemperatur für ein paar Minuten beibehalten und abwarten, ob Veränderungen eintreten."

"Eine Minute", sagte Hermine. "Die Ratte hat weiterhin kleinere Zuckungen, aber ist ruhig. Sie versucht zu schwimmen, was die Bewegungen ihrer Beine im Wasser anzeigen."

„Blutdruck und Körpertemperatur sind stabil."

"Zwei Minuten", sagte Hermine. "Die Ratte versucht weiterhin zu schwimmen und scheint keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben, aber es sind immer noch leichtere Zuckungen zu sehen. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, da sie versucht sich zu bewegen."

„Dann nimm sie aus dem Wasser heraus", sagte Severus.

Hermine ließ die Ratte über dem Wasser schweben und über dem Kessel abtropfen.

"Die Ratte ist aus dem Wasser heraus nachdem die Wassertemperatur zwei Minuten und dreißig Sekunden bei 23,6 Grad konstant gehalten wurde", sagte sie. „Ich kann es nicht sicher sagen, aber es sieht aus, als würde sie zittern."

"Blutdruck beträgt 177 systolisch und Körpertemperatur 36,85 Grad."

"Ich werde die Ratte jetzt berühren und sehen, wie sie darauf reagiert. Remus, kannst du das Schweben übernehmen, damit ich meinen Zauberstab herunternehmen kann?", fragte Hermine.

Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ die Ratte schweben. Hermine führte ihre Hand nach vorn in Richtung Ratte, welche sich mitten in der Luft wand und anscheinend versuchte, Fuß zu fassen. Sie ergriff sie mit einer behandschuhten Hand und legte ihre andere Hand unter das Tier, um sie zu stützen. Die Ratte wand sich, aber quiekte nicht oder agierte, als wäre sie in Schmerzen.

"Soll ich den Schwebezauber aufheben?", fragte Remus.

"Tu das", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt die Ratte in einer Hand und nahm ein Handtuch in die andere, um sie abzutrocknen. „Es scheint ihr trotz allem nicht so schlecht zu gehen. Ich werde sie in die Box setzen, damit wir sehen können, wie sie läuft." Sie setzte die Ratte in die Kiste. Sie stand auf ihren Beinen, lief durch die Box, schnüffelte und hielt nach einem Ausgang Ausschau. Remus und Severus sahen in die Kiste.

"Ich kann kein Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass sie Schmerzen hat", sagte Remus.

"Ich glaube, da sind einige Zuckungen, aber Ratten sind so unruhig, dass man nicht sicher sein kann", sagte Severus.

"Du hast ihr keinen sehr starken Crucio zugefügt, Severus. Ich denke, die Ratte hätte wohl zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, um sich zu erholen. Jetzt sind zehn Minuten vergangen und der Ratte scheint es gut zu gehen", sagte Remus. „Wie es scheint, habt ihre eine Behandlung gefunden, die wirkt. Wenn ihr die Erholungszeit bei einem Menschen um die Hälfte verringern könntet, wäre das eine ziemliche Leistung."

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt können wir uns noch nicht sicher sein", sagte Severus.

"Bitte, sag mir nicht, dass du ein weiteres Mal als menschliches Versuchsobjekt herhalten willst", sagte Hermine und sah dabei ziemlich blass aus.

"Jetzt noch nicht", antwortete Severus im geschäftlichen Ton. „Es muss noch viel vorher getan werden, bevor wir es an einem Menschen testen können. Die Ratte ist, zum Beispiel, ein ziemlich kleines Tier mit kurzen Beinen. Muskelkrämpfe in den Extremitäten ist ein signifikantes Zeichen des Crucioschmerzes bei Menschen und wir haben es mit Muskelentspannungsmittel behandelt. Ich würde gern herausfinden, ob ein Muskelentspannungsmittel erfolgreich dem innerlich angewandten Trank zugefügt werden kann. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die wir vorher ausprobieren sollten, bevor wir einen Test an einem Menschen durchführen."

"Habt ihr genug von dem Trank für einen Test an einem Menschen?", fragte Remus.

"Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt", sagte Severus. „Wir brauchen eine Menge an ätherischen Ölen der veneno gaultheria procumbens und veneno menta viridis. Ich glaube, eine Kombination aus den beiden ätherischen Ölen ist viel effektiver als jedes der beiden Öle allein. Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, um weitere Artikel zu erhalten, ist notwendig. Dann haben wir genügend Material, um eine Portion für einen Menschen herzustellen."

"Wir haben ein Ordenstreffen heute Abend", sagte Remus. „Warum diskutieren wir es nicht mit den Mitgliedern, die am meisten in der Gefahr sind, einem Crucio ausgesetzt zu werden? Ihr werdet sehen, dass jeder der Mitglieder sich freiwillig als Testobjekt melden würde, wenn er oder sie angegriffen und sowieso vom Crucio getroffen worden wäre. Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, sie für die Behandlung hierher zu bekommen."

"Wäre ein Versuch sicher, Severus?", fragte Hermine. „Es befindet sich nichts in dem Trank, das riskant wäre, außer die Person reagiert allergisch auf eine der Zutaten. Wir wissen, dass er bei einem Menschen bei einer Ashwinderverbrennung wirkt. Wir haben einen Tierversuch, der die Wirksamkeit gegen Crucio gezeigt hat." Hermine nahm ein trockenes Handtuch und legte es in die Kiste zur Ratte. Die Ratte verschwand augenblicklich darunter. „Ich glaube, der Ratte ist noch kalt."

"Die Behandlung selbst scheint harmlos zu sein bis zu dem Punkt, an dem unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie mehr schadet wie heilt", spekulierte Severus. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit in Form eines unglücklichen Opfers bieten würde, könnten wir die Behandlung dazu verwenden, den Schmerz zu lindern. Wenn es bei einem Menschen genauso wirkt wie bei der Ratte, ist es eine viel effektivere und schnellere Behandlung als Muskelentspannungsmittel und Schmerzmittel. Es ist auf jeden Fall daran zu denken, dass der Trank sich im Entwicklungsstadium befindet. Vielleicht finden wir heraus, dass die Muskelentspannungsmittel bei den verbleibenden Zuckungen helfen."

"Dann lasst es uns mit Albus besprechen, wenn er herkommt. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall für die Behandlung zur Verfügung stellen, sollte ich mit dem Crucio getroffen werden", sagte Remus. „Merlin weiß, ich bin lieber Kälte ausgesetzt als diesem Schmerz."

Hermine sah mit dem Gespräch sehr zufrieden aus. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und überprüfte Blutdruck und Körpertemperatur bei der Ratte.

"Blutdruck ist bei 185 systolisch und die Körpertemperatur beträgt 37,2 Grad", sagte sie. „Es folgt dem gleichen Muster, das wir gestern gefunden haben bei der Behandlung der Ashwinderverbrennung. Mal so nebenbei, könnten wir diese Ratte von kommenden Experimenten ausnehmen? Es wurde von einem Ashwinder verbrannt und von Crucio getroffen. Ist das nicht genug für jedermann?"

"Hmm", sagte Severus. "Vielleicht könnte Weasley ein neues Familienmitglied gebrauchen. Er hat Jahre der Erfahrung mit Krätze."

Remus schmunzelte. "Dann könntest du sie auch Pettigrew geben, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, Severus. Er könnte eine Freundin gebrauchen."

Severus grinste schief, als er dem Impuls zu lachen widerstand.

"Ah, ja. Es wäre sehr amüsant, Pettigrew zu erzählen, ich hätte ein Blind Date für ihn arrangiert."

"Ich mag die Richtung, in welche das Gespräch geht, gar nicht", sagte Hermine skeptisch. „Pettigrew würde sie bestimmt der Riesenschlange zum Fraß vorwerfen." Sie hob die Ratte und das Handtuch auf und knuddelte sie. „Ich werde versuchen, dass die Ratte adoptiert wird und sie ihr restliches Leben als jemandes Haustier verbringt. Wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass Krummbein sie fressen würde, würde ich sie behalten. Ihr könnt mich damit aufziehen, wie ihr wollt", schniefte sie.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich dachte, wir wären übereingekommen, dass du Labortieren keine Namen gibst oder dich zu sehr an sie gewöhnst."

"Ich habe diese Ratte schon ins Herz geschlossen, bevor wir diese Diskussion hatten. Und ich habe ihr keinen Namen gegeben."

Remus lächelte als er die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden beobachtete.

"Habt ihr zwei schon zu Mittag gegessen?", fragte er. „Ich wollte eine Suppe aufwärmen und Sandwichs zubereiten. Möchtet ihr was davon?"

"Das klingt gut, Remus", sagte Hermine.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf in Zustimmung.

Das Mittagessen war vorbei und der Nachmittag wurde damit verbracht, mehr vom Cruciatusbehandlungstrank herzustellen, während Severus einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machte, um mehr Zutaten zu kaufen. Dumbledore kam erst am Abend und setzte sich zu Severus, Remus und Hermine an den Essenstisch für den neuesten Bericht zu ihrer Forschung.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit eurem Fortschritt", sagte Dumbledore. „Eine Behandlung zu finden, welche das Potenzial hat, den Schmerz des Crucio in der Hälfte der Zeit zu eliminieren, ist eine bemerkenswerte Leistung."

"Wir müssen noch weiter experimentieren bevor wir solch eine Aussage machen können", sagte Severus. „Remus hat vorgeschlagen, Ordensmitglieder, die dem Risiko des Crucio ausgesetzt sind, zu fragen, freiwillig als Testobjekte zu fungieren, wenn sie getroffen wurden."

"Ich würde es auf jeden Fall freiwillig machen", sagte Dumbledore, als er sich die Notizen zu den Experimenten durchlas. „Ich glaube, die anderen wären auch bereit dazu. Die Schwierigkeit besteht darin, das Opfer an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem die Behandlung schnellstmöglich und in Sicherheit durchgeführt werden kann."

"Wir könnten sie mittels Portschlüssel hierher ins Hauptquartier bringen", schlug Remus vor. „Wir reden nur von einer kleinen Anzahl Personen, die das Geheimversteck sowieso schon kennen. Der Portschlüssel könnte so verzaubert werden, dass es nur auf die Person reagiert, für die er bestimmt ist."

"Es ist kein größeres Risiko, das Hauptquartier des Ordens durch einen Portschlüssel offen zu legen als wie es bereits durch das Wissen unserer Mitglieder, die hierher apparieren, besteht", spekulierte Dumbledore. „Wir sollten das heute Abend diskutieren."

Die Nacht kam ziemlich spät und Severus war müde. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor nicht gut geschlafen. Nicht aufgrund des Ashwinderverbrennungstests, sondern wegen des Albtraums. Es war eine Weile her gewesen, seit der Albtraum ihn soweit gebracht hatte, gebadet in kaltem Schweiß aufzuwachen. Gewöhnlich konnte er dem vorgreifen, in dem er von selbst aufwachte. Severus hatte versucht, weiter zu schlafen, aber konnte sich nicht entspannen, wenn sein Verstand einmal angefangen hatte, zu arbeiten. Das Ergebnis war, dass er schon um vier Uhr morgens die Aufsätze des sechsten Jahrgangs kontrollierte über die Anwendungen von Eisenhut, obwohl er erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen war.

Dieser verdammte Traum. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren die letzten Jahre des fehlenden Eheglücks seiner Eltern in seinen Träumen wieder zu erleben. Der wiederkehrende Albtraum begann immer in derselben merkwürdigen Weise. Er war erwachsen, aber gleichzeitig ein Junge in seinem Bett im oberen, hinteren Schlafzimmer im Cottage. Der junge Severus würde sich die Treppen hinunter schleichen und dabei zum Erwachsenen werden, während er zuhörte, wie sein Vater seine Mutter anschrie. Seine Eltern waren im Wohnzimmer im vorderen Teil des Hauses und er konnte sehen, wie sein Vater seine Mutter mit seiner rechten Hand am Hals packte, während er sie gegen die Wand drückte.

Severus Vater war groß, mit blasser Haut und schwarzen Haaren sowie der genetisch typischen Snape Nase in seinem markanten Gesicht. Die Ähnlichkeit seines Vaters zum erwachsenen Severus im Traum war noch stärker als es im tatsächlichen Leben gewesen war. Seine Mutter war viel kleiner als sein Vater, locker einen Kopf kleiner. Sie war rundlich, mit dunkelbraunem Haar und braunen Augen. In seinem Traum hatte sie beide Hände um das Handgelenk seines Vaters gelegt und versuchte so, die Hand von ihrem Hals weg zu ziehen. Es klappte nie. Severus konnte sehen, wie seine Mutter nach Luft schnappte, als sein Vater seine große Hand um ihren Hals schloss.

Severus rannte jedes Mal, versuchte sie zu erreichen und zu retten, aber je schneller er rannte, umso größer wurde die Distanz zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern. Dann würde sich seine Sicht der Dinge ändern. Er würde wieder zu dem Jungen Severus, dann zum erwachsenen Severus, sprang zwischen beiden hin und her. Der schlimmste Teil des Traumes war, wenn er zu seinem Vater wurde. Es war seine rechte Hand am Hals seiner Mutter, er sah zu, wie seine Mutter nach Luft rang und an seiner Hand zerrte.

Das war der Punkt, an dem Severus für gewöhnlich in kaltem Schweiß gebadet aufwachte.

Es war typisch für Severus, diesen bestimmten Traum sechs bis sieben Mal im Jahr zu erleben. Dazwischen hatte er Albträume mit anderen Themen, die Todessererfahrungen wiedergaben und die Brutalität, der er als jugendliches Mitglied gefrönt hatte. Manchmal waren die Träume weniger spezifisch im Reflektieren von tatsächlichen Vorkommnissen. Sie handelten meistens von Angst. Jemand oder etwas verfolgte ihn, jagte ihn und versuchte ihn zu töten. Die schlimmsten waren die Letifoldträume. Er sah sich selbst, wie er in der Dunkelheit durch einen Regenwald rannte, umgeben von diesen schattenhaften, schwarzen Satinbettlaken mit bösartigen Absichten. Der Traum endete für gewöhnlich, wenn der Letifold sich um ihn wand, seine Schreie unterdrückte, als es sich um sein Gesicht legte.

Die Traumwelt war im Allgemeinen nicht Severus Snapes Freund.

Es gab Nächte, in denen er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wanderte und versuchte, sich selbst zu erschöpfen, um wieder schlafen zu können. Um nichts in der Welt würde er Traumlosschlaf einnehmen, aufgrund der Abhängigkeitsqualitäten des Trankes. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich leichte Entspannungsmittel gönnte, um einschlafen zu können, aber sie schafften es nicht, ihn weiter schlafen zu lassen. Zwischen zugeteilten Patrouillen, privater Forschung, zwanghaft vielem Lesen, Todesseraktivitäten und den Erwartungen des Ordens, tendierte Severus zu kurzen Schlafphasen. Wenn die Albträume diese Qualität des Schlafens hemmten, forderte dies seinen Tribut.

Severus war dankbar, dass das Treffen heute Abend in kleiner Runde war. Potter und Weasley hatten Dienst und nur wenige andere waren eingeladen. Albus, Remus, Minerva und Arthur würden anwesend sein. Hermine würde bald zum Fuchsbau zurück geschickt werden, wenn die Diskussion über die Behandlung des Cruciatus zu ende war. Wenn es keine weiteren kritischen Themen geben würde, was er bezweifelte, hatte Severus vor, direkt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, nachdem Hermine gegangen war. Sie hatten ziemlich viel Arbeit am nächsten Tag vor sich.

Dobby war anwesend, um heute Abend zu kochen und zu dienen. Der Schmorbraten war exzellent gewesen, gefolgt von einem Karottenkuchen, gemacht nach einem Rezept, das Hermine von einem amerikanischen Elfen erhalten hatte, den sie kannte. Severus glaubte, es könnte dasselbe Rezept für einen Karottenkuchen sein, der bei einem erst kürzlich stattgefunden Abendessen bei den Malfoys serviert worden war. Er überlegte, ob Draco das Rezept an Pudding gesandt hatte.

Die Sachlage mit dem Dunklen Lord würde erst diskutiert werden, wenn Hermine gegangen war, nicht das es etwas Neues zu berichten gäbe. Die Todesser waren nicht so ruhig gewesen, wie sie jetzt waren, seit Voldemort sich selbst wieder einen Körper gegeben hatte.

Albus eröffnete die Diskussion über die Cruciatusbehandlung. Severus lehnte sich zurück und erlaubte Hermine zu erklären, was sie getan hatten und welche Theorie dahinter steckte. Müde, bemerkte er, wie er mehr auf ihre Stimme lauschte als auf die Worte, die sie sagte. Sanft, fast trällernd. Sie beantwortete Fragen, die von Minerva und Albus gestellt wurden. Sanft, warm, angenehm…

Severus fuhr hoch. Er sah sich um und hoffte, dass keiner bemerkt hatte, dass er beinah eingeschlafen war. Offentsichtlich nicht, da alle interessiert Hermine ansahen.

"So wie die Dinge im Moment stehen, haben wir eine Grundlagenbehandlung und schauen weiter nach Verbesserungen", sagte Hermine. „Wir werden wahrscheinlich mit Muskelentspannungsmitteln beginnen, da sie die Krämpfe und die Nachzuckungen des Cruciatus lindern. Der innerlich angewandte Trank scheint dazu zu führen, dass sich das Studienobjekt frostig fühlt, vielleicht sogar kalt, somit ist die beruhigende Wirkung, die man oft in Muskelentspannungsmitteln finden kann, ein glücklicher Nebeneffekt."

"Hab ihr genug von der Behandlung vorbereitet, damit es zur Verfügung steht, wenn einer von uns ein Opfer werden sollte?", fragte Arthur.

"Im Moment noch nicht, aber übermorgen", antwortete Severus, und rügte sich gedanklich selbst dafür, fast eingenickt zu sein. „Ich erlangte einige Vorräte in größerem Umfang in der Winkelgasse diesen Nachmittag. Morgen werde ich den Rest, den wir brauchen, besorgen. Ein paar Stunden Arbeit sollten dafür reichen. Ich schlage vor, dass ein Behandlungssortiment sowohl hier als auch in Hogwarts gelagert wird. Das gibt uns zwei Möglichkeiten an Orten, an denen Opfer behandelt werden können."

"Einverstanden", sagte Albus. "Ich werde Portschlüssel für die Freiwilligen vorbereiten. Jeder von uns hier wird verfügbar sein und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es auch Harry, Ron, Bill, Nymphadora, Kingsley und ein paar andere anbieten werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Thema mit Mad-Eye besprechen werde."

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Ich möchte euch bitten, wenn es ein Opfer geben sollte, das behandelt werden muss, mich im College zu benachrichtigen. Wenn es mir möglich ist, werde ich kommen", sagte Hermine.

"Ich unterstütze diesen Vorschlag", ergänzte Severus. „Hermine und ich müssen die Effektivität der Tränke und die Behandlungsmethode studieren. Wenn es möglich sein sollte, sollten wir beide zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey anwesend sein."

"Einverstanden", sagte Albus. "Ich glaube, ich kann einen speziellen Portschlüssel für euch beide anfertigen, der euch zu dem Ort bringt, an dem das Opfer sich befindet. Morgen werde ich ihn für euch bereit haben."

"Über eine Sache solltet ihr aber noch informiert sein", bemerkte Severus. „Ich werde die möglichen Cruciotränkeformen vorbereiten für spätere Experimente. Ich möchte sichergehen, ob die Behandlung sowohl bei dem Cruciatusfluch als auch beim Cruciatustrank hilft. Wenn es so ist, würde es weitere Informationen offenbaren, warum es wirkt."

"Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du sie hier brauen willst?", fragte Remus.

"Es ist der sicherste Ort, um sie zuzubereiten", antwortete Severus. „Es sind Dunkle Tränke und ich möchte sie nicht in Hogwarts haben."

"Ich stimme dem zu, Severus", beteiligte sich Minerva.

"Gibt es weiteres, was wir bezüglich der Behandlung besprechen müssen?", fragte Albus.

Severus hielt seine Hand hoch. „Nur damit ihr vorgewarnt seid. Die Behandlung verlangt das Eintauchen in ein kaltes Wasserbad vermischt mit dem äußerlich anzuwendenden Trank. Das bedeutet, eine bestimmte Anzahl an Kleidung auf Seiten des Opfers muss entfernt werden, um es sicher händeln und behandeln zu können im Wasser. Kein Verfluchen derjenigen, die die Behandlung durchführen, wird toleriert."

Erneutes Lachen.

"Wenn es nichts weiter gibt, glaube ich, ist Hermine entlassen", sagte Albus.

"Sollte meine Anwesenheit nicht weiter gebraucht werden, ich bin müde und würde gern nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", sagte Severus.

Es wurde sich verabschiedet und Severus und Hermine verließen das Haus Richtung Apparationspunkt im Hinterhof. Nicken, Gute Nacht, gähnen und eine Verabredung, sich morgen Mittag zu treffen, und die zwei verschwanden an ihre Zielorte.

Albus blieb noch einen Moment, um einige finanzielle Angelegenheiten des Ordens anzusprechen. Den Vorteil eines kurzen Treffens nutzend, verabschiedete er sich dann auch.

An diesem Punkt gingen Arthur, Minerva und Remus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus Brandy in Gläser füllte.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide noch bleiben konntet. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir Albus loswerden, um reden zu können", sagte Remus.

"Ich muss sagen, dass Severus ziemlich ausgebrannt aussah", sagte Minerva. „Habt ihr bemerkt, wie er einnickte, als wir nach dem Abendessen miteinander sprachen?"

"Wann haben wir Severus jemals bei so etwas gesehen?", fragte Arthur. „Da ist ein Mann, der auch noch im Schlaf weiter arbeiten würde, wenn er einen Weg findet. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema und dem Grund, warum Minerva und ich noch bleiben sollten. Was denkst du geht da vor sich zwischen Hermine und Severus?"

"Da ist etwas zwischen den beiden", sagte Remus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass schon etwas passiert ist. Aber ich glaube, es ist eine Menge Potenzial vorhanden."

"Wie kommst du darauf, Remus?", fragte Minerva.

"Der einzige Ort, an dem die beiden zusammen sind, ist hier, was mir die Möglichkeit gab, beide zusammen zu erleben. Wusstet ihr, dass sie ihn zum Lachen bringt?"

Minervas Augenbrauen gingen nach oben. „Hermine bringt Severus zum Lachen?"

"Ich schwöre es beim Barte des Merlin", sagte Remus. „Gestern haben beide so laut gelacht, dass ich sie hier oben hören konnte. Ich musste runter gehen und herausfinden, was vor sich ging. Severus lachte aus vollem Bauche heraus."

"Das ist aber nicht alles", fügte er hinzu. „Habt ihr bemerkt, wie Hermine sich um ihn kümmert? Essen zubereitet, das er mag? Ihm Tee bringt? Kleine Dinge, die aber oft genug passieren, dass sie mir auffallen. Und Severus erlaubt ihr, das zu tun? Er nennt sie bei ihrem Vornamen und erlaubt es ihr umgekehrt auch. Wann hat er das jemanden das letzte Mal erlaubt, der weniger als fünf Jahre aus Hogwarts weg war?"

Remus nippte an seinem Brandy und sah zu Arthur. „Dann gibt es noch die Sache, wie Severus sich freiwillig angeboten hat, Hermines Besuche des Friedhofes zu klären. Er weiß, dass sie leidet wegen ihrer Eltern, er versteht ihre Situation aufgrund von einigen Gemeinsamkeiten zu seinen eigenen, und er wird einiges davon enthüllen müssen, wenn er sie auf dem Friedhof erwischt."

"Er hat nie mit jemanden über seine Eltern gesprochen, außer wahrscheinlich mit Albus und mir", sagte Minerva nachdenklich. „Ich gestehe, dass ich es ungewöhnlich fand, als Severus dieses informelle Ausbildungsarrangement angeboten hat, das die beiden haben. Er bringt ihr den Wolfsbann bei, teilt das Labor mit ihr hier im Hauptquartier, und lässt sie Literaturrecherchen für sich am College machen. Das ist nicht wirklich typisch für Severus, aber ich habe gedacht, er wollte eine außergewöhnliche Schülerin unterstützen."

"Das könnte der Grund sein, Minerva", sagte Arthur. „Mit all seinen Verpflichtungen ist Severus überarbeitet. Vielleicht hat er jetzt ein wenig Zeit zur Verfügung, in dem Glauben, dass es ihm auf langer Sicht Arbeit erspart, wenn er einige Tränkezubereitungen an Hermine abgeben kann. Das bedeutet nicht gleich, dass er sie aus romantischer Sicht betrachtet."

"Es sind viele kleine Dinge, die zu dem führen, was ich als logische Schlussfolgerung sehe", sagte Remus. „Severus zieht Hermine gern auf während sie kocht. Ich glaube, er flirtet mit ihr und merkt gar nicht, was er da tut, weil er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr im Einklang steht."

"Ihr erinnert euch, dass Severus sich gestern eine Ashwinderverbrennung zugezogen hat, um den Trank zu testen?", fuhr Remus fort. „Ich war mit Poppy im Keller anwesend, um das Experiment zu beobachten. Bevor die Behandlung begann, hatte Severus starke Schmerzen und versuchte sie zu verbergen. Schweiß kullerte sein Gesicht herab. Hermine nahm ein feuchtes Handtuch und tupfte sein Gesicht ab. Als er sie ansah, hatte er einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen habe. Es war, als ob sie allein auf der Welt wären. Er erlaubte ihr, ihn zu berühren und rügte sie nicht dafür. Er erlaubt es Poppy kaum, ihn zu berühren, selbst wenn er dem Tode nah ist nach einem Todesserdisziplinierungstreffen. Ich glaube, Severus mag Hermine wirklich. Er ist auf dem besten Weg, sich in sie zu verlieben, und ich glaube nicht, dass er das weiß."

"Du meine Güte", sagte Minerva nachdenklich.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Arthur.

"So zuversichtlich wie ich sein kann was Severus angeht", sagte Remus ernst.

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Aber wie sieht es mit Hermine aus? Wir kennen ihre Gefühle nicht. Severus scheint sie zu mögen und ihr zu erlauben, nach ihm zu sehen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Hermine ihn in der gleichen Art und Weise sieht. Sie ist die Art von Mensch, der sich um seine Freunde kümmert. Solche Dinge tut sie auch für Molly und mich, sie tut es für Minerva, und sie tut es für dich.", sagte er und sah Remus dabei an.

"Nenn es Instinkt", sagte Remus. „Es gibt schon einen Unterschied dabei. Sie scheut keine Mühe, um nach ihm zu sehen. Es ist fürsorglich und vorsichtig, aber sie nimmt damit auch ein gewisses Risiko auf sich. Hätten wir vieles von dem gemacht, was sie getan hat, wäre Severus beleidigt gewesen und ihr wisst, wie er sich benimmt, wenn er beleidigt ist."

Remus suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um seine Gedanken zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Es ist, als ob sie alles durchdacht hat, abgewogen hat, wie weit sie gehen kann, bevor er in typischer Weise jemanden anfaucht und sie ist immer vorsichtig einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Ich glaube ernsthaft, dass die Anziehungskraft beidseitig ist."

Arthur lehnte sich weiter vor, seine Hände umklammerten das Brandyglas.

"Deiner Argumente zuliebe", sagte Arthur, "nehmen wir an, es ist eine gegenseitige Anziehung zwischen Hermine und Severus. Das bedeutet aber noch nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee ist. Sie ist halb so alt wie er, er hat viel Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie und Brutalität, die sie noch nicht mal begreifen kann, er hatte noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, er ist zugleich Todesser als auch Spion, und Hermine ist eine Muggelgeborene. Und ich garantiere euch, dass es uns nichts angeht, aber wegen ihrer Arbeit an dem Zaubertrankgegenmittel, wissen wir, dass sie noch unschuldig ist. Wie kann irgendeine Frau ihres Alters, familiären Hintergrundes und Unerfahrenheit einen Schimmer davon haben, was es bedeutet, eine Beziehung mit einem Mann wie Severus zu haben?"

"Arthur", sagte Minerva, lehnte sich vor und täschelte seine Hand. „Ich muss sagen, du wurdest zum Vater geboren. Hermine kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich und Molly zu haben, um nach ihr zu sehen."

Minerva lehnte sich zurück und wirbelte ihren Brandy im Glas herum. „Vielleicht ist meine Sicht der Dinge dazu ein wenig anders. Nach dem ich euch beiden zugehört habe, denke ich, ich kann eure Argumente zusammenfassen. Arthur, du machst dir Sorgen, dass Hermine am Ende verletzt wird, wenn sie zusammen kommen. Remus, du glaubst, Hermine ist das Beste, was Severus jemals hätte passieren können. Liege ich damit richtig?"

Beide nickten zustimmend.

"Ihr seid beide zu jung, um Severus Vater gekannt zu haben", merkte sie an. „Aber ich kannte ihn. Julian Snape war ein paar Schuljahre über mir. Natürlich war er in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor, somit hatten wir wenig mit einander zu tun. Aber ich hörte von ihm, wie die meisten der Mädchen. Julian hatte den Ruf, seine Freundinnen zu schlagen, sogar schon als Teenager."

"Wie ich mich erinnere", sagte Minerva, "suchte er sich bevorzugt Mädchen, von denen wir heute sagen würden, sie haben ein niedriges Selbstwertgefühl; Mädchen, die übergewichtig waren, picklig, oder aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gerade schrecklich beliebt waren. Seine Vorliebe lag bei Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws. Die Frauen in seinem eigenen Haus und sicher die aus Gryffindor hätten sich seine Misshandlungen nicht für eine Minute gefallen lassen."

"Julian war brillant. Nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, machte er eine Ausbildung in Zauberkunst. Schließlich spezialisierte er sich auf die Sprachübersetzungszaubersprüche. Er entwickelte einige sehr schwierige Zaubersprüche und war Verantwortlicher für eine Anzahl von Patenten für originelle Arbeit. Ich glaube, hin und wieder erhält Severus noch einen Scheck für die Lizenzen, welche sich schnell als Spende für einen wohltätigen Zweck wieder findet."

Minerva hielt inne, um einen Schluck von ihrem Brandy zu nehmen. „Aber ich schweife ab. Sogar als er die Schule schon verlassen hatte, suchte Julian sich weiterhin Freundinnen in Hogwarts. Er bevorzugte junge Frauen, sechzehn oder siebzehn. Sein schmähliches Verhalten ging weiter, aber nie soweit, dass eine Familie ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit aufsuchte."

"Diese Information habe ich nur aus zweiter Hand, aus verschiedenen Quellen. Als Julian 21 Jahre alt wurde, stimmten die Lehrer überein, dass er davon abgehalten werden musste, sich weiter Freundinnen in Hogwarts zu suchen. Albus war stellvertretender Direktor zu der Zeit. Er erklärte Julian, dass er zu alt sei, um an Hogwartsfestivitäten teilnehmen zu können und schloss ihn davon aus."

Minerva hielt Remus ihr leeres Brandyglas entgegen, der es wieder auffüllte.

"Einige Jahre später hörte ich, dass Julian um Grace Collins warb. Ich war eine neue Lehrerin zu der Zeit und Grace eine Ravenclaw im sechsten Schuljahr. Sie spiegelte das typische Bild von Mädchen wieder, die Julian als sein Ziel aussuchte. Sie war ziemlich pummelig und absolut schüchtern, obgleich intelligent und gut in Verwandlung. Julian umgarnte sie außerhalb von Hogwarts durch familiäre Kontakte. Eine Woche nachdem Grace ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, heiratete sie Julian und sie ließen sich in London nieder, in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums."

"Ich weiß nicht viel über die Zeit zwischen ihrer Hochzeit und der Geburt von Severus. Ich glaube, Grace hatte einige Fehlgeburten. Nachdem Severus geboren war, zog Julian mit beiden in ein Zuhause auf dem Land, ich glaube in die Nähe der Walisischen Grenze. Sie lebten ziemlich isoliert. Grace unterrichtete Severus, während Julian für das Ministerium Dokumente und Korrespondenz übersetzte. Sie waren kein gesellschaftliches Paar und ich denke, Severus hatte wenig, wenn nicht gar keine Freundschaften zu anderen Kindern in seinem Alter."

"Ich war nicht sehr überrascht, als das Kind von Julian Snape und Grace Collins sich ebenfalls als brillant erwies, darauf brannte, sich zu beweisen und sozial absolut fehlgeleitet war. Der Sprechende Hut steckte ihn geradewegs nach Slytherin, was, wie ich bis heute meine, nicht in seinem besten Interesse war. Ich habe oft gedacht, wenn Severus nach Ravenclaw gekommen wäre, hätte er bessere Möglichkeiten gehabt, Freundschaften zu schließen. Stattdessen musste er sich seinen Weg durch die interne Slytherinpolitik bahnen."

Minerva sah zu Remus und Arthur, die eindeutig an ihren Lippen hingen. „Ich sehe, dass ihr viel über Severus Geschichte ab diesem Punkt wisst, aber vielleicht nicht aus der Perspektive eines Lehrers, der Severus hat aufwachsen sehen."

"Wie ich schon erwähnte, hatte Severus keine sozialen Fähigkeiten. Ich glaube, das war ein direktes Resultat des isolierten Lebens, dass sein Vater für seine Familie gewählt hatte. Wie andere brutale Männer auch, betrachtete Julian Snape seine Frau und seinen Sohn als Besitz und nicht als Personen. Er erlaubte ihnen keine Freunde, keine Bekanntschaften. Wie nach dem Mord herauskam, behandelte Julian beide als Eigentum und setzte seinen Willen mit eiserner Hand durch. Nach dem Mord zeigte eine Untersuchung von Grace Körper mehrere durch Magie geheilte Knochenbrüche und Zigarettenverbrennung aus Jahren des physischen Terrors. Ich möchte Severus Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass nicht alle seine Narben von Voldemorts Bestrafung sind."

"Es scheint, als habe Grace darauf gewartet, dass Severus sicher entfernt war von seinem Vater, bevor sie ihr Vorhaben, sich von Julian zu lösen, umsetzte. Es war im Herbst seines ersten Schuljahres als sich seine Mutter einen Liebhaber suchte. Offenbar ermutigte der Liebhaber sie, mit ihm im Frühling zu fliehen."

"Es war während sie Vorbereitungen traf, ihren Ehemann zu verlassen, als Julian es herausfand. Das Zaubergamot schlussfolgerte, dass er in Wut geriet, Grace schlug und strangulierte. Als er realisierte, dass er seine Frau umgebracht hatte, schnitt er sich die Pulsadern auf. Es war ein glücklicher Umstand, dass Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause war. Ich glaube, Julian hätte ihn auch getötet. Denn, wenn deine Frau und dein Sohn dein Eigentum sind, kannst du dich ihrer entledigen, wann immer du es für richtig hältst.", sagte sie verbittert.

"Severus war erschüttert von dem Verlust seiner Mutter und den Umständen des Todes seiner Eltern. Noch dazu kam, er war in Slytherin, wo es ganz wenig emotionale Unterstützung gab. Auch wenn Lucius Malfoy eine schleimige, manipulative, arrogante, amoralische falsche Schlange ist, so war eine seiner wenigen guten Taten, Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens unter seine Obhut zu nehmen. Es gab Severus Schutz vor anderen Slytherins und ein wenig emotionale Unterstützung. Unglücklicherweise war Severus seine erste Wahl für die Rekrutierung, als Lucius zum Todesser wurde."

"Was uns zum Thema Hermine und Severus zurück bringt", seufzte Minerva. „Remus, du weißt, wie ungeschickt sich Severus bei Mädchen angestellt hat. Er hatte ein paar Flirts und eine Beziehung, die schlecht endete und ihn noch zurückhaltender werden ließ."

"Minerva", unterbrach Remus. "Wenn du versuchst, meine zarte Empfindlichkeit zu beschützen, in dem du Lilys Name nicht erwähnst, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich es bereits weiß. In meinem Freundeskreis war ich die Kummerkastentante. Lily erzählte mir von ihrer Liebelei mit Severus in der Zeit als sie mit James Schluss gemacht hatte."

"Ah", sagte Minerva, "das macht es leichter, wenn du es weißt. Wie merkwürdig es ist, wundere ich mich, dass Severus einen Hang zu Frauen aus Gryffindor hat? Nur in Lilys Fall wollte sie sich nur an James rächen."

"So sehe ich es", sagte Remus. „Lily wählte Severus, weil es quasi wie ein Faustschlag in das Gesicht von James war. Danach gab sie mir gegenüber zu, dass sie Severus nur benutzen würde."

Remus sah beschämt nach unten. „Sie nannte ihn einen bemitleidungswürdigen One-Night-Stand, den sie nutzen konnte, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Es funktionierte. Als James bemerkte, dass sie eine Liebelei hatte, war er blind vor Eifersucht. Alles was er tun musste, war mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und Lily war wieder bei ihm. Sie ließ Severus wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit fallen."

"Lily konnte auf ihre Weise manipulativ sein, Remus", sagte Minerva nachdenklich. „Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich frage, ob sie nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, wenn sie zumindest halben Blutes gewesen wäre. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie James geliebt hat und sie eine gute und glückliche Ehe geführt hätten. Zudem war sie ehrgeizig und darauf aus, gut zu heiraten, um ihrem Muggelgeborenenstatus entgegenzuwirken."

"Ihr beide merkt aber schon, dass ihr mir Severus nicht als eine gute Wahl für Hermine verdeutlicht", sagte Arthur. „Ihr habt mir nur mehr Gründe gegeben, mich noch mehr wie vorher zu sorgen."

"Wenn Severus wie sein Vater wäre, würde ich dir zustimmen", sagte Minerva. „Severus ist aber definitiv nicht so wie sein Vater. Severus hat ein Gewissen und einen starken Sinn für Recht und Unrecht. Das ist der Einfluss von Grace. Er mag dies beiseite geschoben haben als er sich unter dem Einfluss von Lucius mit Voldemort verband, aber als er das Leben eines Todessers leben musste, kam es mit aller Kraft zurück. Niemand in der Welt könnte Severus Snape härter verurteilen als Severus Snape selbst."

"Was seine Beziehungen zu Frauen angeht und wie er sie behandelt, würde ich Severus als Spätentwickler beschreiben, absolut ungeschickt, ohne Selbstvertrauen. Wenn er Zeichen von Brutalität gezeigt hätte, hätte er niemals ein Schuljahr als Lehrer überstanden. Der Himmel weiß, dass Julian nicht zwei Wochen überstanden hätte, ohne eine Schülerin zu verführen oder jemanden zu schlagen."

"Severus piesackt jeden verbal, egal ob männlich oder weiblich. Er hat jedoch nie den Zauberstab gegen einen Schüler gerichtet, auch wenn er brutal ist, was Hauspunkte angeht, und er erfand einige sehr abscheuliche Strafarbeiten in der Geschichte von Hogwarts.

Remus sah Minerva fragend an. „Denkst du, der Grund, warum Severus sich so isoliert, vor allem von Frauen, liegt daran, dass er Angst hat, so zu sein, wie sein Vater?"

"Genau deshalb, Remus", nickte Minerva. „Du musst dir vor Augen halten, dass Severus Wissen von seinem Vater aus der Perspektive eines Zwölfjährigen ist. Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass er aussieht wie sein Vater, intelligent ist wie sein Vater und ein Temperament hat wie sein Vater. Er kann einfach nicht sehen, dass er völlig anders handelt als sein Vater. Kombiniert mit dem Doppelleben, das er all die Jahre führen musste, der Tatsache, dass jeder, den er liebt, von Voldemort gegen ihn verwendet werden könnte, einem schlechtes Gewissen und dem fehlenden Vertrauen in seine eigene Fähigkeit, eine funktionierende Beziehung zu führen, hast du einen Mann vor dir, bei dem sich die Liebe langsam anschleichen muss, während er nicht zusieht und ihm eins über den Schädel zieht."

"Nach dem, was Remus beobachtet hat, passiert dies gerade mit ihm. Wenn Severus das realisiert, glaube ich, wird er zu Tode erschrocken sein, dass jemand einen Weg durch seine Schutzwälle gefunden hat. Er könnte vor der Beziehung davon laufen oder versuchen, sie zu sabotieren."

Minerva fuhr fort. "Wenn Hermine seine Gefühle nicht erwidert, wird sie sehr verwirrt sein von Severus Zurückweisung ihrer Freundschaft. Wenn sie seine Gefühle erwidert, denke ich, wird es davon abhängen, wie sehr sie eine Beziehung mit ihm will, damit es passiert."

"Hermine ist auch eine Spätentwicklerin, die wenig Vertrauen in sich selbst hat wenn es um Beziehungen zu Männern geht außerhalb von Freundschaft oder familiären Gefühlen. Sie hat mehr mit Severus gemeinsam als du denkst, Arthur. Beide sind brillant, gelehrt und sozial unsicher. Hermines fehlende soziale Fähigkeiten und soziales Urteilsvermögen hielt sie davon ab, Freunde zu finden, bevor sie Ronald und Harry traf."

"Für was auch immer es gut sein mag, ich denke, wenn Hermine Granger durch Severus' Mauern, die er um sich gezogen hat, hindurch kommen kann, wird sie niemand besseren finden, der sie inniger, treuer und restlos lieben wird wie Severus. Er würde sich eher selbst verletzen als das er sie wissentlich verletzen würde. Er wird sicher Fehler machen, genauso Hermine. Beide müssen noch viel darüber lernen, wie eine Beziehung funktionieren kann, aber wenn die Liebe da ist und die Freundschaft, die sich zu entwickeln scheint, könnte das für beide sehr zum Vorteil sein."

Remus sah Arthur an. "Minerva hat es geschafft, meine Gedanken viel besser herüberzubringen, als ich es jemals könnte. Ich denke, eine Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine könnte beide am Ende glücklich machen. Aber beide befinden sich in einer schwierigen Lage."

"Auch wenn Severus klare Gedanken über sie hätte", erklärte Remus, „kann er nicht auf traditionelle Weise um sie werben. Sie können nicht zusammen gesehen werden, können nirgendwo zusammen sein außer hier. Alles, was ich vorschlage, ist ihnen Raum und eine Chance zu geben, die Dinge zwischen ihnen zu klären. Da Harry und ich hier leben, Ron praktisch hier wohnt, und Ordensmitglieder zu jeder Stunde hier ein und ausgehen, sind sie in der Mitte des Goldfischglases. Zum Glück haben sie das Labor und niemand wird es merkwürdig finden, wenn sie dort Stunden mit einander verbringen."

Arthur kratzte sich am Kopf. „So, alles was wir tun werden, ist sie in Ruhe zu lassen und sie es untereinander ausmachen zu lassen?"

"Und unsere Vermutungen für uns behalten", drängte Remus. „Wenn Ron und Harry davon erfahren würden, wären wir in Schwierigkeiten."

"Noch schlimmer, wenn Albus das herausfindet, würde er entscheiden, was das beste ist für den Ausgang des Krieges und Severus und Hermine für seinen Weg manipulieren", sagte Minerva.

Arthur und Remus starten Minerva geschockt an.

"Oh hört auf ihr beiden. Ich bin mit Albus seit fünfzig Jahren befreundet und kenne ihn besser als ihr zwei. Ich liebe ihn, aber er ist ein Naseweis und handelt nicht immer im besten Interesse der involvierten Personen", klärte Minerva auf. „Teil der Abmachung muss sein, wenn Albus etwas vermutet, müssen wir versuchen, seine Vermutung zu zerstreuen."

"Und wenn Severus irgendetwas macht, was Hermine das Herz bricht?", fragte Arthur.

"Werden wir ihn verhexen", antworteten Minerva und Remus gleichzeitig, gefolgt von Lachen.

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Anmerkungen:_

_Systolisch: Anspannungs- und Auswurfphase des Herzens_

_Diastolisch: Entspannungs- und Füllungsphase des Herzens_

_veneno: vergiftet_

_menta: Minze_

_viridis: frisch, grün_

_gaultheria procumbens: Amerikanisches Wintergrün, Wintergrünstrauch, Niederliegende Scheinbeere_

_procumbens: niederliegend_

_Letifold: lebendes Leichentuch_

_Na, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Mir hat besonders der Part mit Minerva, Remus und Arthur gefallen._


	40. Kapitel 40

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

Warnung: Ein gewisses vibrierendes Etwas (Nein, es ist kein Handy!) und Alkoholkonsum machen in diesem Kapitel Gastauftritte.

Replies kommen noch…

Viel Spaß!

---------------------------

_**40. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**11. Dezember 1998**

Hermine beugte sich vor, ihre Hände an die Theke gestützt, Ellbogen gebeugt, um sich davon abzuhalten, nach vorn überzukippen. Die Sinnlichkeit der Bewegungen seiner Hände war unwiderstehlich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass sie stöhnen wollte.

"Du besitzt ein Talent dafür", murmelte sie.

"Das hat man mir schon früher gesagt", antwortete er mit seiner seidigen Stimme.

"Ich werde hier richtig nass."

"Du tropfst definitiv."

"Du wirst nicht aufhören, oder?"

"Nicht, bis ich die gesamte Haarspülung draußen habe", sagte Warren, während er mit Hilfe des Sprayzubehörs den Trank aus Hermines Haaren herausspülte. Seine Hand massierte ihre Kopfhaut während er arbeitete. „Ich glaube, ich bin fertig. Gib mir das Handtuch, Draco."

Draco, der über die Doppeldeutigkeit in dem Gespräch schmunzelte, nahm das Handtuch und gab es Warren. Hermine begann sich aufzurichten, hielt ihren tropfenden Kopf jedoch weiter über das Becken. Warren wickelte das Handtuch um die dicke Masse und drückte es ein wenig zu, um die überschüssige Feuchtigkeit herauszubekommen.

Hermine richtete sich vollständig auf und benutze einen Zipfel des Handtuchs, um ihr Gesicht und Flecken auf ihrem T-Shirt abzuwischen. Warren mochte zwar gute Kopfmassagen geben, aber er hatte dabei Wasser auf ihr verteilt. Sie hoffte ernsthaft, dass es nicht danach aussah, als würde sie an einem nassen T-Shirt Wettstreit teilnehmen. Warren Stevens mochte auf sexueller Ebene nicht an Frauen interessiert sein, aber sie wollte absolut nicht, dass Draco oder Warren ihre Nippel durch das nasse T-Shirt und den nassen BH sahen. Hermine sah das zweite Handtuch auf dem Tisch liegen, griff danach und wickelte es sich um ihre Schultern wie einen Schal, die fraglichen Nippel damit versteckend.

Draco kicherte, denn er bemerkte sehr wohl, was Hermine da tat. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus in dem nassen T-Shirt, der Spitzenunterwäsche darunter und einem Paar sehr nett aussehender Brüste mit netten, straffen Nippeln. Könnte einen Kerl ziemlich anheizen, wenn nicht eine bestimmte hübsche Brünette bereits Anspruch auf ihn erhoben hätte.

"Okay, Hermine", sagte Warren. "Setz dich und lass dich anschauen."

Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl am Tisch in der Gemeinschaftskochnische, die von den Studenten benutzt wurde, welche im sechsten Stock des Wohnheims wohnten. Der Raum war klein, aber hatte das tiefste Becken auf der Etage, was das wöchentliche Haarwaschritual leichter machte, und das studienübergreifende Projektteam konnte die neueste Shampoovariante und Haarspülung an Hermines Wuschelkopf testen.

Für Hermine war der beste Part dabei, das pure Vergnügen von jemand anderem ihr Haar gewaschen und gekämmt zu bekommen. Warren nahm das Handtuch und drückte sanft Hermines Kopf, mehr Wasser damit herausziehend. Dann nahm er es weg und schleuderte es Draco entgegen, der es geschickt auffing und damit seine Sucherqualitäten an einem nassen, fliegenden Handtuch vergeudete.

"Es mag wuschelig sein, Hermine, aber ich denke, es ist prachtvoll", sagte Warren. „Sieh dir Draco an." Warren zwinkerte Draco zu, dem das äußerst unangenehm war. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Warren mit ihm flirtete. „Er hat eine wunderschöne Haarfarbe, aber es ist einfach nur glatt. Attraktiv, aber nicht ungewöhnlich, außer dass es seine natürliche Haarfarbe ist, um welche ich ihn, so wahr mir Gott helfe, beneide."

Er nahm einen großzackigen Kamm und teilte Haarsträhnen ein. Er begann an den Enden, kämmte sanft und langsam nach oben.

"Dann schau dir mein Haar dagegen an", fuhr er fort. „Mein Haar kostet ein Vermögen, um die Farbe zu erhalten. Meine natürliche Haarfarbe ist mausbraun, aber es sieht viel besser mit blonden Haarsträhnen aus. Ich habe noch leichte, weiche Wellen ergänzt, was gut aussieht, da mein Gesicht lang und schmal ist. Dazu bin ich noch groß und dünn und habe breite Schultern. Stufen und Wellen sehen gut an mir aus, weil es die Kanten weich werden lässt."

Warren fuhr fort ohne Anzeichen, das Thema wechseln zu wollen. „Diese Haarspülung wirkt sehr gut bei den Haarzotteln. Der Kamm fließt durch dein Haar wie pure Seide. Obwohl, ich habe noch die Seide gekämmt, deswegen mag der Vergleich nicht richtig sein." Er fuhr mit dem Kämmen fort und Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, das Gefühl genießend.

"Und hier haben wir Hermine, mit wunderschönem, goldbraunem Haar mit natürlichen Highlights. Und wir haben dickes Haar mit mitteldicken Strähnen. Das einzige Problem ist, es liegt zwischen wellig und lockig, was es wuschelig macht. Aufgrund der Locken, ist die Beschaffenheit nicht geschmeidig und deswegen nicht schimmernd. Wenn wir die Beschaffenheit geschmeidig machen, würde es welliger und weniger lockig sein. Wir hätten dann schimmerndes, welliges Haar." Warren drehte Hermines Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alle Verknotungen herausgekämmt hatte.

"Okay, Hermine, wir sind fertig", verkündete er. „Lass uns mal sehen, was passiert, wenn wir einen Trocknungszauber anwenden. Das ist dein Job, Draco."

Aufs Stichwort nahm Draco seinen Zauberstab heraus, wirbelte ihn in einer Acht mit zwei Schlägen und sagte „Arefacio Caesaries".

Ein wenig Dunst stieg von Hermines Haar auf als das Wasser verdampft wurde. Ihr Haar verkürzte sich, als die Haarsträhnen trockneten und die Locken einiges der Länge wegnahmen.

"Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Draco lächelte sie an und Warren ergriff ihre Schulter.

"Gib dem Mädchen einen Spiegel, Draco."

Draco nahm den Spiegel und hielt ihn vor Hermine.

"Dein Haar schimmert mehr", merkte Warren autoritär an. „Wir konnten es nicht welliger machen, aber haben auf jeden Fall diesbezüglich einen Fortschritt gemacht."

"Es schimmert tatsächlich mehr", sagte Hermine und nahm Draco den Spiegel ab, und betrachtete ihr Haar aus mehreren Winkeln. „Das ist toll. Wir sind soweit, dass wir unser Projekt Mitte des Jahres einreichen können. Und mein Haar sieht viel besser aus. Ich mag es. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich mein Haar wasche, lasse ich es lufttrocknen und sehe, was passiert."

„Was können wir machen, um die Beschaffenheit geschmeidiger zu machen und die Locken zu verringern?", sinnierte Warren.

"Wir haben mit den Zutaten herum experimentiert", sagte Draco. „Ich glaube, wir müssen etwas mit einem Zauberspruch machen. Ich überlege, ob die Verzauberung einer der Zutaten, um sie stärker zu machen, funktionieren würde. Warum teilen wir die Zutaten nicht auf und führen ein paar Untersuchungen durch, ob es in der Literatur Hinweise gibt über die Wirkungen von Zaubersprüchen auf die Zutaten?"

"Gute Idee, Draco", sagte Warren. „Könntet ihr beiden die Aufgaben ausarbeiten? Ich muss gehen, wenn ich Brian noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen treffen will. Wir werden uns _Shakespeare in Love_ ansehen. Joseph Fiennes ist so heiß, genauso wie sein Bruder. Gütiger Gott, Ralph ist so ein sexy Name, vor allem in der Art, wie ihr Briten ihn aussprecht."

"Hermine und ich werden jedem seine Aufgabe mailen", sagte Draco und ignorierte den heißen Kommentar. „Los, hau schon ab."

Warren hievte seinen Rucksack hoch und tat den Spiegel hinein. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich den Rest des Wochenendes gebunden sein, wenn ich nett frage", sagte er. „Ich sehe dich am Montag in der Vorlesung, Hermine. Bis bald, Draco."

Hermine sprach einen schnellen Trocknungszauber über sich und die Handtücher aus.

Draco sah Hermine an. Sie sah wieder müde aus, aber sie standen vor ihren Abschlussprüfungen, und wenn man es realistisch sah, war jeder müde. Trotzdem war Hermine immer noch die durchorganisierteste Person, die Draco kannte. Sie hatte ihre Semesterarbeiten schon nach den Thanksgivingferien fertig gehabt. Seine waren diese Woche fällig und mit einer hatte er noch nicht mal angefangen. Dank des Internets, wollte er eine auf einer Webseite für Semesterarbeiten kaufen, einige Veränderungen vornehmen und als seine ausgeben. Nichtmagische Geschichte war einfach die Mühe nicht wert.

„Hast du für heute Abend schon Pläne?", fragte Draco.

„Pizza, lernen und früh schlafen gehen."

Hermine sah ihn an und neigte ihren Kopf. Bei jemand anderem würde er denken, sie wäre schüchtern. Bei Hermine bedeute es normalerweise Neugier. Sie reckte sich und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Wo werden du und Anita hingehen? Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir. Adam und ich hatten Spaß zusammen, aber das war es auch. Mein Herz ist nicht gebrochen."

"Steve Breckon aus Physik wollte mir dir ausgehen und du hast ihm einen Korb gegeben."

Hermine lachte. "Steve wollte nicht mit mir ausgehen. Er bot an, meine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, da er gehört hatte, ich sei wieder Single." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist ein Idiot."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hat", sagte Draco. „Was für ein Schwein."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Mit geht es gut. Warum begleitest du mich nicht zu meinem Zimmer und wir erarbeiten die Aufgaben für unsere Haarpflegeforschung bevor du gehst. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wo ihr heute Abend hingehen werdet."

"Anita und ich werden zu einem Weihnachtskonzert gehen. Ihre Familie hat Karten für so eine wohltätige Sache bekommen", sagte Draco.

"Das klingt doch sehr gut. Feiern deine Eltern Weihnachten?", fragte Hermine.

"Meine Mutter dekoriert oder sollte ich besser sagen, überwacht die Hauselfen, während diese dekorieren. Wir haben jedes Jahr am Samstag vor Weihnachten eine Weihnachtsfeier. Es ist ein großes gesellschaftliches Event."

"Es ist gut, dass das Semester dann vorbei sein wird, oder?"

Sie standen vor Hermines Zimmer. Sie lächelte, da sie bemerkte, dass Draco lieber gehen und Spaß mit Anita und ihrer Familie haben wollte, sich aber schuldig fühlte, Hermine allein an einem Samstagabend mit nichts zu tun zurück zu lassen.

"Geh schon, Draco. Ich werde die Zutaten aufteilen und anfangen, mir für euch was zu überlegen." Sie sah ihn beruhigend an.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Absolut." Hermine öffnete ihre Zimmertür. "Gute Nacht, Draco." Sie ging hinein und schloss die Tür. Er wartete draußen für einen Moment, steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und ging weiter zu seinem Zimmer.

Hermine zog ihre Schuhe aus. Sie wurde von Krummbein begrüßt, der aus seinem Katzenklo getrottet kam und sich um ihre Knöchel wickelte. Hermine hob ihn hoch und krabbelte sein Kinn, bis er schnurrte. Butterscotch, die rotblonde Katze eines anderen Studenten, kam unter dem Tagesbett hervor und rieb sich an Hermines Bein.

"Na, hast du Krummbein unterhalten?" Hermine ließ sich auf das Tagesbett fallen mit Krummbein und Butterscotch jeweils an einer Seite und jeder erhielt ein ausgiebiges Streicheln hinter dem Ohr. Hermine stoppte und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Krummbeins Spielsachenkorb und ließ eine Spielmaus herausschweben. Sie ließ sie auf den Fußboden fallen und auf dem Teppich herumflitzen. Butterscotch schoss vom Tagesbett herunter und begann, die Maus zu jagen. Krummbein erhob sich und kletterte auf Hermines Schoß. Äußerst zu frieden, spielte und knuddelte Hermine mit den zwei Katzen bis sie genug zu haben schienen und durch die Katzentür in den Flur hinaus stürmten.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fast sechs und sie hatte Hunger. Es war dunkel draußen und die Lichter des Gebäudes auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite schienen durch ihr Fenster. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust zu lernen. Das hatte sie schon die ganze Woche getan.

Sie könnte sich ein Video ansehen. Sie hatte eine kleine Sammlung, die sie vergrößerte. Sie besaß jeden Film von Keanu Reeves und Harrison Ford.

Sie sollte sich eine Pizza bestellen.

Oder besser shoppen gehen.

Immerhin war sie in Chicago. Die Läden in Hogsmead wären um diese Zeit schon geschlossen, ausgenommen Restaurants und Kneipen.

In Chicago war der Einkaufspalast namens Wasserturm Platz bis Mitternacht geöffnet.

Sie könnte sich ein Taxi nehmen.

Sie könnte ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe beenden.

Hermine stand auf, füllte Krummbeins Wasser- und Futternapf auf, säuberte magisch das Katzenklo, füllte den Wasserspender der Ratte wieder auf und gab ihr mehr Futterkügelchen. Sie hatte der Ratte immer noch keinen Namen gegeben, aber sie hatte den Rattenkäfig mit Bannen belegt, um die Katzen fernzuhalten.

Nach einem kurzen Halt im Badezimmer, schnappte sie sich einen Mantel, nahm das Nötigste aus ihrem Rucksack und legte es in eine kleine Tasche. Dann war Hermine zur Tür raus.

Hermine begann ihre Shoppingtour in einem Buchladen, wo sie die Bestsellerrangliste las. Sie wählte _The Greatest Generation_ von Tom Brokaw für Minerva und _Talking to Heaven_ von James van Praagh für sich aus.

Ein Buch in der Hand zum Lesen, hielt Hermine in der Essenshalle und kaufte sich eine heiße Ofenkartoffel gefüllt mit Käse, Brokkoli und Schinken zum Abendessen. Sie setzte sich, nippte an ihrem Chai Eistee, für den sie eine Vorliebe entwickelt hatte, und aß ihr Essen während sie las. Hermine dachte ein Jahr zurück, als sie das erste Weihnachten ohne ihre Eltern verbringen musste. Wenigstens war sie über den ersten Jahrestag hinweg und dachte nicht mehr zwanghaft darüber nach, dass ihre Eltern vor einem Jahr noch gelebt hatten. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, packte sie die Bücher ein und setzte ihre Shoppingtour fort.

Der nächste Halt war in einem Lederwarengeschäft, in dem Hermine für jeden ihrer adoptierten Brüder, Harry, Molly und Arthur hochqualitative Handschuhe kaufte. Eines der Vorteile, eine Hexe zu sein, war, dass man die Handschuhe auf die richtige Größe zaubern konnte, damit sie passten. Ein Leitthema für ihre Geschenke zu haben, war vielleicht langweilig, aber praktisch. Hermine Granger lobte sich selbst, das Ultimative Praktische Mädchen zu sein.

Die nächste auf ihrer Liste war Ginny. Hermine wusste genau, was sie für sie besorgen wollte und ging direkt zu Victoria's Secret.

Sie kaufte feine Unterwäsche für Ginny, eine Sinneslust in der Herstellung. Hermine ging in den Laden, BHs, Unterhosen, (Slips, korrigierte sich Hermine selbst), Unterhemden, Bodys und alle Arten von Leckerbissen. Hermine schaute auf Teilchen aus Satin und Spitze, sexy Sachen von der Art, die Ginny niemals besessen hatte als eine Wir-müssen-auf-das-Geld-achten Weasley.

Hermine wählte einen schwarzen, durchsichtigen Schnürbody und grinste boshaft, als sie an Harrys Reaktion dachte, wenn er Ginny darin sehen würde. Als nächstes suchte Hermine ein Satinset mit einem roten BH und Stringtanga aus. Sie musste noch ein weiteres Geschenk für Ginny besorgen, das sie ihr offiziell geben konnte. Diese hier konnte sie unmöglich Ginny vor ihrer Familie geben. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein weiteres Paar Handschuhe besorgen.

Tatsächlich war die Unterwäsche eher ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry, wenn man bedachte, wann Ginny sie benutzen würde. Hermine lächelte vor Entzückung, dass ihr Geschenk ein Katalysator für ein romantisches Vorspiel sein würde.

Hermine ging weiter in den hinteres Bereich des Ladens. Sie stoppte und hielt ihren Atem an als sie die Schaufensterpuppe sah.

'Das ist wunderschön', dachte Hermine.

Sie griff nach oben und berührte den Stoff des Negligé. Die Schaufensterpuppe trug eine exquisite Mischung aus beiger Spitze und seidigem Stoff. Das Top war aus Spitze und hatte einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt mit breiten Trägern. Hermine berührte die Spitze und zog dran. Es hatte Elasthan oder ein anderes Stretchmaterial darin. Es formte den Busen und ließ die Haut durch die winzigen Öffnungen in der Spitze hindurch schimmern. Die Spitze endete unterhalb des Busens, von wo aus der seidige Stoff zu den Knöcheln floss. Das Ende war seidig, aber dünn. Wenn man dies trug und vor einem Kamin stand, konnte man die Rundungen darunter ziemlich deutlich erkennen.

Dieses Nachthemd war zur Verführung gemacht worden. Oder dafür, verführt zu werden.

Hermine schaute auf den Preis. Autsch.

Aber es wäre für jemand ganz besonderen. Für mein erstes Mal. Den einen, auf den ich gewartet habe.

Er würde sofort ein ziemliches hartes Problem haben, wenn er mich darin sieht. Er würde es nicht erwarten können, mich davon zu befreien.

Es ist wunderschön.

Hermine ging zum Kleiderständer dahinter. Sie fand das Nachthemd in ihrer Größe.

Es muss für mich bestimmt sein oder sie hätten jedes in meiner Größe verkauft.

Wer bin ich denn, das Schicksal zu ignorieren?

Hermine nahm das Nachthemd vom Kleiderständer und ging damit zur Kasse.

Fünf Minuten später befanden sich ihre Einkäufe in einer Tüte mit dem Aufdruck _Victoria's Secret_ und Hermine war auf ihrem Weg zum nächsten Laden.

Um halb Elf abends war Hermine zurück im Wohnheim, die Arme voll mit Taschen. Sie hatte das eindeutig feminine Gefühl, einen Triumph im Einkaufen erlangt zu haben. Sie hatte Sonderangebote genutzt und fast ihre gesamten Einkäufe erledigt.

Sie wartete noch darauf, dass Adam eines der Geschenke fertig bekam. Obwohl sie sich getrennt hatten, gab sich Hermine große Mühe, dass sie weiter mit einander sprachen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Anita sich unwohl fühlte. Außerdem war Adam kein schlechter Kerl und sie mochte seine neue Freundin.

Hermine entschied, schon ein Geschenk früher zu machen. Sie nahm das Laufrad aus der Verpackung und stellte es in den Rattenkäfig. Die Ratte beschnüffelte es, ging hindurch, schnüffelte erneut und hatte anscheinend keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie damit anstellen sollte. Na gut.

Sie nahm ihre anderen gekauften Sachen heraus und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch, den sie benutzte, um ihren Schreibtisch übersichtlicher zu halten, wenn sie an einem Projekt arbeitete. Sie hielt das in Papier gewickelte Negligé in der Hand und packte es vorsichtig aus.

"Ich muss wissen wie es aussieht."

Hermine schloss die Vorhänge, entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und warf sie in die Wäschetruhe. Sie entfernte die Schilder vom Nachthemd und zog es über ihren Kopf. Sie glitt in das Spitzenmieder und stellte sich vor den langen Spiegel an der Badezimmertür.

Das beige Spitzennegligé ließ sie größer erscheinen, wohlgeformter. Sie passte das Licht magisch an, damit sie von hinten angestrahlt wurde. Jawohl. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Ihr Körper konnte durch das Nachthemd gesehen werden. Sie passte das Licht wieder auf normal an. Die Spitze formte sich selbst um die Form ihrer Brüste. Sahen sie dadurch kleiner aus?

Sie begutachtete sich im Spiegel, drehte sich zur Seite. Nein. Ihre Brüste sahen gut aus, ihre Nippel wurden durch den Stoff verdeckt, ihre blasse Haut schimmerte durch die Spitze. Der tiefe V-Ausschnitt sah verlockend aus.

Hermine konnte sich Lippen und eine Zunge vorstellen, die sich ihren Weg zwischen ihren Brüsten bahnte. Sie glitt mit ihren Händen am Stoff herab und stellte sich dabei vor, es wären seine Hände. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie das Gefühl nach unten gleitender Hände auf dem weichen Stoff des Nachthemdes. Seine Hände, lange Finger, elegant und sanft. Seine Hände gingen zu ihren Brüsten, streichelten sie, spielten mit den Nippeln und ließen sie hart werden.

Sie wollte mehr. Dafür musste sie die Augen öffnen, zu ihrem Bett gehen und den Vibrator hervorholen. Sie zog das Nachthemd über ihren Kopf und hängte es auf einen Kleiderbügel. Es fühlte sich gut an, nackt zu sein, ihre Haut war sensibilisiert, erregt. Sie bewegte sich langsam, geschmeidig, die kalte Luft auf ihrer Haut genießend, zog die Decken vom Tagesbett, arrangierte die Kissen und fühlte die Weichheit der Laken an ihrer Haut.

Er lag neben ihr im Bett. Seine Hände glitten an ihrer Seite entlang, dass ihr Atem stoßweise kam. Ein Mund bewegte sich langsam an ihrem Hals hinab, hinterließ kleine Küsse und liebkoste ihre Halsmulde. Sie konnte sein Haar fühlen, als es mit ihrer Haut in Berührung kam, die Rauheit von Bartstoppeln, als er sein Gesicht an ihren nackten Brüsten rieb.

Hermine keuchte als seine Zunge ihren Nippel fand, den Kranz umkreiste, saugte und leckte. Sie rollte sich auf ihren Rücken, fühlte, wie er sich mit ihr bewegte. Er war jetzt über ihr, sie konnte seine Haut auf der ihren spüren. Seine Brust gegen ihre nackten Brüste, seine Hüften zwischen ihren Schenkeln, zwischen denen sich Finger hinab und über den Venushügel bewegten, durch ihre Falten zur Perle und sie kurz neckten.

Hermine stöhnte vor Erregung als sein Kopf an ihrem Körper entlang nach unten reiste, sein Haar über sie nachziehend, als er sich bewegte. Seine Zunge war in ihrem Bauchnabel, seine Hände an ihrem Kreuz. Er kniete zwischen ihren Beinen als er ihre Knie nach oben drückte und ihre Beine weit spreizte. Sein Gesicht ging zu ihrem Lustzentrum, seine Nase rieb sich an ihr. Ihre Hände waren in seinem Haar als seine Zunge sich zu dem Ort bewegte, wo sie sie am meisten wollte.

Sein Mund saugte, einen kurzen Augenblick später war seine Zunge in ihr, die Lust bildete sich, steigerte sich, wand sich empor, so nah, so nah, mehr, nur ein klein wenig mehr, nur ein wenig härter, bitte, bitte, bitte.

Ihre Hüften hoben sich vom Bett, ihr Körper zuckte in den Wellen des besten Orgasmus, den sie bisher erlebt hatte. Hermine machte den Vibrator aus als sie ihrer Hand erlaubte, auf die Seite zu rutschen.

'Oh Severus. Ich will dich so sehr, das es schmerzt.'

'Bitte.'

'Er sieht mich nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Wie kann ich ihn dazu bringen, mich so zu sehen, wie ich ihn sehe?' Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite und seufzte.

Es hatte ziemlich unschuldig begonnen, wenn man sexuelle Fantasien über die Hände eines Mannes als relativ unschuldige Vergangenheit ansieht. Im Laufe der Zeit nahm der mysteriöse Liebhaber mehr und mehr von Severus physischen Attributen an (zumindest diejenigen, denen Hermine sich sicher war).

Seit sie den Vibrator hatte, belohnten Hermines Fantasien sie mit wirklichen Orgasmen, welche nach häufigeren Fantasien verlangten. So wurde der mysteriöse Zauberer größer, seine Gestalt dünner, sein Haar länger und diese wundervolle, sinnliche Stimme begann, kleine schmutzige Dinge in ihr Ohr zu flüstern. In einer außergewöhnlichen Fantasie, während dieser letzten intensiven Momente kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, erschien das sehr charakteristische Gesicht von Severus Snape als Hermines Fantasieliebhaber.

Sie hatte sich deswegen schuldig gefühlt, bis sie es nach ein paar weiteren Erfahrungen immer schwieriger fand, den magischen Moment zu erreichen, ohne an Severus zu denken. Nicht einmal an Keanu Reeves zu denken (dunkles Haar, lange Finger, ausgeprägte Nase), konnte ihr einen so starken Höhepunkt geben als eine gute Severusfantasie.

Als sie mit Adam ausging, hatte sie versucht, sein Gesicht und seine Gestalt in ihre Fantasie zu bringen, was sie aber so erregt zurück ließ wie eine Forelle in einer Vitrine in einem Lebensmittelladen.

'Er weiß, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin. Ich wundere mich, ob das ein Ablehnungsgrund ist?'

'Ich würde meinen, die meisten Männer würden es als zusätzlichen Anreiz ansehen, dieses einzige erste Mal.'

'Aber er war ein Todesser. Nur Gott allein weiß, welche sexuellen Erfahrungen er bereits gemacht hat. Eine Anfängerin würde wahrscheinlich am wenigsten sein Interesse wecken.'

'Ich kann nicht einmal damit anfangen, mich ihm anzunähern. Wenn er nicht interessiert ist, würde ich alles ruinieren. Er muss den ersten Schritt machen. Ich möchte ihn als Freund behalten, wenn das alles ist, was ich von ihm bekommen kann.'

‚Nicht das ich wüsste, wie man den ersten Schritt macht.'

„Aaargh!"

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bauch und boxte ihr Kissen.

'Warum denke ich überhaupt darüber nach? Wenn er nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, dass ich auf diese Weise an ihm interessiert bin, würde er mich in kleine Stücke zerreißen, mich wahrscheinlich vor meinen Freunden bloß stellen, und mich aus dem Kellerlabor werfen mit Lektionen über unangebrachtes Verhalten.'

'Hoffnungslos. Ich bin so hoffnungslos.'

'Jetzt bin ich endlich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Männer nicht mehr von mir als beste Freundin von Harry Potter und Königin des Planeten Langweiler denken, weil die meisten von uns am Avalon Langweiler sind, und ich kann nicht das minimalste Interesse an ihnen zeigen, weil ich mich nach meinem früheren Lehrer verzehre.'

'Es gibt Namen für Frauen wie mich.'

"Verliererin."

'Das beste aber ist, dass er mich ermutig, weiter Jungfrau zu bleiben, damit ich spezielle Heilungstränke herstellen kann.'

'Ob Kloster Hexen aufnehmen? Wenigstens könnte ich Pluspunkte wegen meiner Jungfräulichkeit bekommen und eine Braut von Christus sein. Es ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg für mich, eine Braut irgendeiner Art zu sein. Ich glaube, Harry und Ron wollten schon immer, dass ich diesen Weg einschlage.'

'Vielleicht sollte ich von jetzt an austrocknen. Ich bemitleide mich selbst in einer Nacht, in der ich das atemberaubendste Negligé und den besten Orgasmus bekommen habe, den ich bisher erlebt habe. Oh, ja. Den besten Höhepunkt bekomme ich von einem Stück Gummi, an dem kein realer Mann hängt.'

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 23 Uhr 40.

'Ich frage mich, ob Anita und Draco schon zurück sind?' Hermine legte die Hände über ihren Kopf. ‚Wenn sie es sind, arbeiten sie sich wahrscheinlich gerade durch das _Kama Sutra_. Beide haben gesagt, wenn ich jemals etwas brauche, soll ich fragen. Ich brauche einen Drink und ein Butterbier hilft mir da nicht weiter. Wenn zwei Menschen wissen, wo man etwas zu trinken herbekommt, dann die beiden. Ich werde fragen.'

Hermine stand auf und warf sich einen Schlafanzug über. Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Harry vor zwei Jahren gewesen, blassgelbes Flanell mit leuchtend gelben Enten darauf. Sie ging zum Telefon hinüber und wählte Anitas Telefonanschluss. Vier Rufzeichen und eine schlafende Anita antwortete.

Husten. „Hallo?"

"Anita, ich bin es, Hermine."

Weiteres Husten. "Hermine? Wie spät ist es? Geht es dir gut?"

"Es ist 23 Uhr 45 und ich will einen netten, starken Drink", sagte Hermine.

'Na ja, ich will ein nettes, starkes Etwas und ich werde es wohl eher in einem Drink bekommen.', dachte sie.

"Wecke Draco und frag ihn, ob er irgendetwas in seinem Zimmer versteckt hat. Sag ihm, Ausreden werden nicht akzeptiert. Er hat sieben Jahre in Slytherin verbracht, deshalb bin ich mir sicher, er hat gelernt, Alkohol in ein mit Bannen belegtes Gebäude zu schmuggeln.

„Kannst du uns fünfzehn Minuten geben, damit wir vorzeigbar sind und dann werden wir uns was ausdenken?"

"Deal." Hermine legte auf. Sie begann, durch den Raum zu laufen. Am Schreibtisch hielt sie an, öffnete das oberste Schubfach und überprüfte die Tagebücher. Kein Glühen. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Sie öffnete das schwarze Tagebuch und las ein paar Eintragungen von Severus erneut.

_13. November 1998_

_Hermine,_

_Lupin scheint sich von der Vergiftung hundertprozentig zu erholen. Der Direktor berichtet, dass dein Part des Trankes einwandfrei gebraut wurde. Ich spekuliere, sogar einwandfreier als der seine. Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger._

_Severus_

_----------------------------_

_7. Dezember 1998_

_Hermine,_

_wann wirst du in den Winterferien nach England zurückkommen und wie lange wird es dir möglich sein, zu bleiben? Ich habe vor, dir einen weiteren Schritt der Wolfsbannherstellung beizubringen und der nächste Vollmond wird am 1. Januar sein. Lupin wird wahrlich wie ein Wolf heulen können zur Begrüßung des Neuen Jahres._

_Ich habe die Zutaten für die Tränkevarianten des Crucio erhalten. Wenn du zurückkommst, könntest du mir bei der Zubereitung der Tränke zusehen. Aber nur zusehen. Es sind Dunkle Tränke und du wirst eines Tages vor der Lizenzvergabe stehen und von dir wird verlangt werden, zu schwören, dass du an der Zubereitung der Tränkeformen von den Unverzeihlichen nicht mitgewirkt hast._

_Unsere Forschung wird ordnungsgemäß weitergehen._

_Severus_

'Nicht unbedingt Liebesbriefe. Aber wenigstens hat er Hauspunkte für meine Jungfräulichkeit vergeben und möchte nicht, dass ich vor dem Lizenzausschuss lüge.'

'Ron und Harry würden zustimmen. Molly und Arthur würden zustimmen. Meine liebe verstorbene Großmutter würde zustimmen.'

'Vielleicht könnte ich ihm zurück schreiben und fragen, ob er sich einen Quicki zwischen den im Uhrzeigersinn vorzunehmenden Umrührungen des Wolfsbanns vorstellen könnte?'

Es klopfte an Hermines Badezimmertür. Sie schloss das Tagebuch und legte es in die Schublade.

Sie öffnete die Tür. Anita stand da in ihrem Bademantel, Draco direkt hinter ihr. Draco, Gott sei Dank, hatte eine Flasche in seiner Hand. Es passte, dass Draco einen umwerfend grauen, samtigen Morgenmantel besaß.

"Kommt bitte herein. Ich würde gern eine freundliche Gastgeberin sein", sagte Hermine und winkte ihnen, auf den Stühlen Platz zu nehmen. Hermine setzte sich auf das jetzt nicht gemachte Tagesbett und bemerkte, dass der Vibrator auf den Bettlaken oben auf lag. Schnell schob sie das Laken darüber. „Erlaubt mir, Gläser zu holen. Was werden wir trinken?"

"Hermine, geht es dir gut?", fragte Draco skeptisch. „Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."

"Nein, tut es nicht, oder? Hermine Granger ist, in der allgemeinen Regel, zu verklemmt, um solche Dinge, wie in ihrem Wohnheim zu trinken, zu tun. Oder überhaupt zu trinken", merkte sie mit Nachdruck an. „Es gibt eine lange Liste von Dingen, die Hermine Granger nicht macht. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung."

Anita und Draco tauschten Blicke aus.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht bereits schon etwas getrunken hast?", fragte Anita vorsichtig.

"Nein. Keinen einzigen Tropfen. Hermine Granger, braves Mädchen, würde so etwas nicht tun. Oder, Draco?", forderte Hermine.

Draco stand plötzlich auf mit dem Wunsch, etwas zu tun. „Ich habe einen Eiskübel in meinem Zimmer. Wir brauchen etwas, um es mit dem hier zu mixen." Draco hielt die Flasche hoch. „Reicht Lemon-Lime Soda aus?"

Hermine lehnte sich vor und runzelte die Stirn. „Auf der Flasche steht _Tee mit Ginseng_."

"Es war ein Abschiedsgeschenk zum Collegestart von Blaise Zabini", sagte Draco. „Sie ist verzaubert, damit die Banne die Flasche und den Inhalt als Tee mit Ginseng erkennen, aber du kannst alles reinfüllen, was du möchtest. Zufälliger Weise befindet sich darin ein fünfzig Jahre alter Feuerwhiskey, übrig von meiner Schulabschlussparty. Wenn du Feuerwhiskey pur magst, ist dieses Zeug sehr geeignet dafür."

"Also, warum dann erst mixen?", fragte Hermine.

Anita warf Draco einen Blick zu.

"Er ist wirklich stark, wenn du nicht gewohnt bist, ihn pur zu trinken. Ich werde das Eis und die Soda holen", sagte Draco, keine Mühe scheuend, um liebenswürdig zu sein. „Bin gleich zurück."

"Hermine", sagte Anita, als Draco aus dem Zimmer war. „Was ist los? Du bist offensichtlich verstimmt über etwas."

"Oh, schau", sagte Hermine erfreut. „Draco hat die Flasche da gelassen." Sie sprang auf und ging zum Schrank. Sie wühlte herum, fand eine kleine Packung mit Plastikbechern und nahm drei heraus. „Möchtest du etwas davon?"

"Warum warten wir nicht auf Draco bis er mit der Soda und dem Eis zurückkommt? Ich weiß, dass ihr Briten eure Drinks warm mögt, aber ich bevorzuge meinen eher kalt", schlug Anita vor, und hoffte hinauszuzögern, was sich nach dem Beginn einer Sauforgie anhörte. „Hast du jemals zuvor Feuerwhiskey getrunken?"

"Nicht den fünfzig Jahre alten", antwortete Hermine, öffnete die Flasche und roch daran. „Ich habe die fünf Jahre alte Version probiert, aber sie schmeckte grauenhaft."

Die Tür ging auf und Draco kam mit einem Eimer voll Eis und Dosen mit Soda zurück. Er sah, wie Hermine an seinem fünfzig Jahre alten Feuerwhiskey schnüffelte und entschied, das ganze zu unterbrechen.

"Erlaube einem Meister, die Zubereitungen vorzunehmen", sagte er in seiner charmantesten Stimme als er neben Hermine trat, sie kurz mit einem Arm um die Hüfte umarmte und sich die Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit der anderen Hand schnappte.

Anita nickte Draco zu, absolut einverstanden mit seiner Einmischung.

Draco nahm die drei Plastikbecher, füllte ein Fünftel des Bechers mit Feuerwhiskey, gab Lemon-Lime Soda hinzu und zwei Eiswürfel. Ein klein wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel und die Eiswürfel waren in den Drinks verrührt. Draco reichte sie herum.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck und nickte. „Das ist sehr gut. Ich hatte bisher nur den billigen Kram und ich dachte, es schmeckt wie Straßenteer gemischt mit Einreibe-Alkohol."

"Ich weiß, ich habe das schon mal jemanden sagen hören, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer es gewesen ist", sagte Draco.

"Möchtet ihr zwei Popcorn dazu?", bot Hermine an.

"Klar", sagte Anita.

Hermine ging zurück zum Schrank und nahm eine Schachtel mit Mikrowellenpopcorn heraus. Sie griff zwei Tüten und riss die Plastikverpackung auf. Hermine zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die erste Tüte und flüstere ein paar Wörter. Ein gleichförmiges, goldenes Glühen umhüllte die Tüte, welche sich ausdehnte, als das Popcorn aufzuplatzen begann.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", sagte Anita.

"Ich werde dir sagen, wie du die nächste machen musst", sagte Hermine. „Ich musste ein paar Mal experimentieren, um es richtig hinzubekommen. Beim ersten Mal setzte ich die Tüten in Brand. Und ein paar explodierten auch."

Die nächsten Minuten wurden mit dem Aufplatzen von Hermines gesamten Mikrowellen Popcorn, inklusive der Schachtel, die sie als Reserve hatte, verbracht. Es benötigte wirklich absolute Konzentration und einer ausgezeichneten Zauberstabbewegung, um das Popcorn zum Aufplatzen zu bringen, ohne die Verpackung in Brand zu setzen. Eine Tüte explodierte und die drei wurden mit Popcorn überworfen. Krummbein wurde von seinem Schlafplatz auf dem Fensterplatz hoch geschreckt. Der Raum war erfüllt mit dem Duft von gebuttertem und verbranntem Popcorn zusammen mit dem Erklingen von Lachen, als weitere Drinks konsumiert wurden. Dieses Mal mixte Anita die Drinks, einen extra Schluck Feuerwhiskey jedem hinzugebend.

Hermine sprach einen Stillezauber, damit das Lachen andere auf dem Flur nicht störte. Sie entschieden, es sich bequemer zu machen und auf den Kissen auf Hermines Tagesbett zu lümmeln, wodurch Hermine notwendiger Weise vorsichtig den Vibrator hinter das Bett schob, wo er auf dem Boden mit einem gummiartigen Ton aufkam.

Das Bett wurde vergrößert, um es breiter zu machen, damit die drei es sich mit ihren Beinen auf dem Bett bequem machen konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt übernahm Hermine das Mixen der Getränke und der Anteil des Alkohols übertraf den des Sodas. Draco hatte sich an die Kissen gelehnt mit einem Arm um Anita, die gegen seine Brust gelehnt lag. Hermine war über die Kissen am anderen Ende des Bettes platziert.

"Netter Schlafanzug, Hermine", sagte Draco. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Enten magst?"

"Tu ich nicht", seufzte Hermine. „Wenn deine zwei besten Freunde Kerle sind, die immer noch denken, dass du um die zwölf Jahre alt bist, endest du mit Flanellschlafanzügen mit Enten darauf als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie keinen mit geschlossenen Hosenbeinen genommen haben."

"Und einer Klappe hinten", kicherte Anita.

"Welcher von beiden?", fragte Draco kichernd.

"Harry."

"Ich wusste es", sagte Draco triumphierend. „Ich wusste, dass er keinen Geschmack hat. Jeder weiß doch, dass du Schlafanzüge mit Katzen magst."

Die drei fielen in ein berauschtes Kichern.

"Von Ron bekam ich die passenden Entenpantoffeln."

Was zum Bauchlachen führte.

"Krummbein liebt es, mit ihnen zu schlafen. Er trägt sie gern herum. Sie wurden in den Katzenspielzeugkorb verbannt." Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf den Korb und ließ ihn zu sich schweben. Sie griff hinein und nahm einen flauschigen Entenpantoffel heraus, dem anscheinend ein Auge abgekaut worden war. „Seht ihr, was ich meine?"

"Noch jemand Nachschub?", frage Draco.

Dem im Chor gerufenen "Ich!" folgte das Geräusch von Gläsern, die eingeschenkt wurden.

"Das ist wirklich, wirklich gut, Draco. Du bist der Getränkemeister", lobte Hermine, und leerte den Drink in einem Zug.

"Vielleicht sollten wir etwas langsamer trinken", schlug Anita vor.

"Ist die Flasche fast leer?", fragte Hermine betrübt.

Draco betrachtete die Flasche _Tee mit Ginseng_. „Für jeden sind noch zwei Drinks übrig. Ich habe noch eine andere Flasche in meinem Zimmer."

Anita lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe Männer, die einen guten, gesunden Drink genießen."

"Ihr zwei habt verdammtes Glück", murmelte Hermine.

Draco reichte die aufgefüllten Gläser herum und kletterte zurück aufs Bett, wo sich Anita um ihn schlang.

"Ich bin glücklich und ich denke, ich bin klug genug, um das zu wissen", sagte er und streichelte dabei Anitas Haar. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte.

"Bitte sag mir, dass du verstehst, dass es zwischen mir und Adam nicht funktionierte?", flehte Hermine.

"Das weiß ich", sagte Anita. „Ihr seid beide nette Menschen, die eben nur nicht für einander geschaffen wurden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr zueinander findet, aber du bist viel erwachsener als er."

"Ist es das, was dich bedrückt, Hermine?", fragte Draco.

Hermine wollte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand stützen, verpasste diese aber. Sie kicherte.

"Ich glaube, ich bin betrunken."

"Ich glaube, wir sind alle betrunken."

"Ich habe ein schlechtes Timing." Hermine grübelte „Die Kerle, die ich haben kann, will ich nicht. Den einen, den ich möchte, kann ich nicht haben. Wirklich schlechtes Timing."

"Wer ist er? Vielleicht können wir dir helfen, mit ihm zusammen zukommen", sagte Draco in berauschter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Hermine begann zu kichern. Sie stellte sich Draco Malfoy als Verkuppler zwischen ihr und Professor Snape vor. Hermine musste so sehr lachen, dass sie beinah aus dem Bett fiel.

"Wenn du so lachst, muss ich ihn kennen", sagte Draco. „Okay, lass mich raten. Ich weiß, es ist weder Potter noch Weasley. Ist es jemand aus Gryffindor? Nein, kann es nicht. Wenn es jemand aus Gryffindor wäre, hättest du ihn dir schon in Hogwarts krallen können. Somit muss es jemand außerhalb von Gryffindor sein."

"Oh Draco, es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt Frage und Antwort zu spielen. Ich werde es dir nicht sagen oder Hinweise geben. Er ist nicht an mir interessiert und mehr gibt es zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen." Hermine stand auf und leerte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey in ihr Glas. Sie ließ einen Eiswürfel hineinfallen und nahm einen Schluck. „Das ist wirklich gut, auch pur."

„Mild, nennen sie das", sagte Draco.

"Mild. Ein sehr gutes Wort", murmelte Hermine und dachte an Severus Stimme. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn richtig kannte, bis meine Eltern starben. Ich kannte nur seine Erscheinung, nicht die Person dahinter. Er hat sich in einer Nacht mit mir unterhalten und verstanden, was in mir vorging."

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Seit dem konnte ich Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Er ist brillant und interessant. Er ist der faszinierendste Mann, den ich je getroffenen habe. Ich kann Stunden mit ihm verbringen und mir wird nie langweilig, ich muss nie vorgeben, dass ich an dem, was er sagt, interessiert bin. Er ist perfekt. Na gut, ist er nicht. Aber er könnte für mich perfekt sein." Hermine leerte ihr Glas und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab.

"Alles, was er in mir sieht, ist eine Studentin, ein Mädchen." Sie gähnte. „Ich glaube, etwas anderes möchte er in mir auch nicht sehen."

Hermine zog ihr Kissen hoch, legte ihre Arme darum und ihren Kopf darauf. „Wenn er es wüsste, würde er über mich lachen. Sagen, es wäre unangebracht.", murmelte Hermine schläfrig. "Ich wünschte, er könnte es so sehen, mir eine Chance geben. Könnte ihn lieben, wenn er mir eine Chance geben würde…" Sanfte Atemgeräusche folgten.

Draco und Anita warteten, beobachteten die schlafende Hermine auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Sie warteten ein paar Minuten und kletterten aus dem Bett. Anita zog die Decken über sie und nickte Draco zu. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Badezimmer und löschte das Licht. Anita ging voraus und er schloss Hermines Tür hinter sich. Anita öffnete die Tür in ihr Zimmer und machte das Licht gedämpft an.

"So, deswegen war sie unglücklich in der letzten Zeit", sagte Anita. „Sie ist unglücklich verliebt in jemanden bei ihr daheim."

"Es erklärt einiges", sagte Draco und zog seinen Morgenmantel aus. Darunter trug er eine lockere Schlafhose und ein ärmelloses Hemd. „Sie mochte Adam wirklich und ich denke, sie hat alles versucht, damit es mit ihm klappt, aber mit ihrem Herzen war sie nicht dabei. Bei Merlins Barte, ich klinge wie eine Kummerkastentante."

„Okay", lachte Anita. „Was ist eine Kummerkastentante?"

"Jemandem, dem du deinen Kummer erzählst, ähnlich denen der Ratschlagkolumnen in den Zeitungen", antwortete Draco. „Wer ist es, den Hermione als so unerreichbar sieht?"

"Sie sagte, sie kannte ihn nicht wirklich, bis ihre Eltern starben, und das sie seit dem viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hat. Könnte es einer der Weasleys sein? Sie lebt bei ihnen, wenn sie nicht hier ist."

"Das macht Sinn", sagte Draco aufgeregt. „Es muss einer der Weasley sein. Wir wissen, es ist nicht ihr Freund Ron, somit muss es einer der vier älteren Brüder sein. Es können auch nicht George und Fred sein, die Zwillinge, die einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse führen. Sie sind kluge Mistkerle, aber ich kann mir Hermine nicht vorstellen, wie sie einen der beiden anschmachtet. Damit bleiben Charlie oder Bill."

Draco sah Anita an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Überraschung. "Beim Barte des Merlin, es muss Professor Weasley sein. Charlie kann es nicht sein. Er arbeitet mit Drachen und würde nicht schlau genug für Hermine sein."

„_Professor_ Weasley?"

"Der älteste Bruder, Bill. Er ist derjenige, mit dem ich mich duelliert habe, als ich mir das Knie verrenkte, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Draco setzte sich aufs Bett. „Kein Wunder, dass sie meinte, er würde sagen, es wäre unangebracht. Er ist Lehrer, auch wenn wir ihn nur für sechs Monate als Lehrer hatten. Dazu kommt, dass sie so alt ist wie sein jüngster Bruder."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Er ist wirklich brillant. Er war Fluchbrecher für Gringotts in Ägypten bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Ich glaube, er ist Meister in Zauberkunst. Stell dir mal vor, viertausend Jahre alte Flüche zu brechen." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Arme Hermine."

„Warum sagst du das?"

"Hermine ist hübsch, wenn sie sich zurecht macht, und ich garantiere dir, sie versucht es, seit sie aus Hogwarts weg ist, aber Bill Weasley hat einen exotischen Geschmack. Und er sieht gut aus, hat eine starke Persönlichkeit und so weiter. Ich denke, er übertrifft Gilderoy Lockharts Rekord, in wen die meisten Schülerinnen von Hogwarts verknallt sind. Das letzte, was ich gehört habe ist, dass er mit der Teilveela ausgegangen ist, die am Tri-Magischen Turnier vor ein paar Jahren für Beauxbatons teilgenommen hat. Hermine ist alles andere als exotisch. Sie ist brillant, hat ein Gehirn wie eine Enzyklopädie, und ist zu gutherzig, aber sie ist keine Konkurrenz für eine Veela."

"Du glaubst wirklich, dass es keine Chance für sie und ihn gibt?"

"Außer, er schaut durch die Fassade hindurch und nach dem Charakter sowie der Intelligenz, was er bisher wohl nicht getan hat." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist eine Schande, da Hermine viel zu bieten hat. Abgesehen davon, wenn Professor Weasley sie ansieht, sieht er wohl eher eine Schwester als jemanden, mit dem er ins Bett will."

Anita glättete die Laken auf dem Bett und schob die Kissen zurecht. Sie kletterte hinein und rutschte rüber, um Platz für Draco zu machen.

"Ich verstehe. Hermine begeistert jeden, sie als Schwester zu sehen oder als Freund, aber nicht gerade als scharfe Braut."

"Was mich angeht, habe ich eine scharfe Braut neben mir."

"Eine heiße Braut, die sich noch viel heißer am Morgen fühlen wird. Ich hoffe, einer von uns hat einen Antikatertrank."

"Ich wette, Hermine hat einen. Wenn sie nicht alles selbst austrinkt, können wir auf sie bauen, mit uns zu teilen. Wir werden alle einen am Morgen brauchen."

Anita strich Dracos Haar aus seinen Augen.

"Ich bin ein sehr glückliches Mädchen."

"Ja, das bist du."

Lachen und kuscheln folgte.

tbc

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung:

Die oben genannten Bücher gibt es wirklich.

Arefacio: trocken

Ceasarie: Haupthaar, Lockenhaar

Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?


	41. Kapitel 41

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Replys habe ich versandt. Aber da wieder gar nichts funktioniert, bekommt ihr sie erst später._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Eine kleine Warnung vorweg. Hermine ist nicht die einzige, die in Fantasien schwelgt. Überspringt die letzte Szene, wenn ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt. (N/A)_

---------------

_**41. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**20. Dezember 1998**

Severus schaute sich im Kellerlabor nach dem Silberkessel Nummer vier um. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er ihn benutzt, um einige getrocknete Erumpentsehnen zu dehydrieren, und hätte schwören können, dass er ihn an seinen zugeordneten Platz im Kesselregal zurückgestellt hatte. Er würde Hermine beauftragen müssen, alles durchzusehen und Dinge wieder dahin zu stellen, wo sie hingehörten. Niemand anderem war es erlaubt, hier unten an Projekten zu arbeiten, aber er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn andere aus dem Orden hier unten in seiner Abwesenheit herumgestöbert hätten.

Es wäre besser für sie, ihn nicht als Kochtopf benutzt zu haben, und wenn Mundungus Fletcher hier geplündert hatte, würden es als nächstes seine Sehnen im Kessel sein.

Die Zaubertränkeformen des Crucio waren schwierig genug zu zubereiten, auch unter den besten Voraussetzungen. Severus wünschte nicht, Ersatzmaterial benutzen zu müssen, für etwas, dass soviel Schmerz bereiten konnte. Er brauchte den Silberkessel, um die Teleos Giftpilzessenz und gepulverte Natterzunge für einen der Cruciotränke zu köcheln, die sie später in der Woche zubereiten wollten. Er hasste es, einen Kessel mittels Accio zu finden. Das war eine perfekte Art, am Kopf getroffen zu werden von etwas großem, rundem, aus Metall. Wenn Hermine ihn nicht finden konnte, müsste er sich einen aus Hogwarts ausleihen. Und dann Mundungus Fletscher jagen.

Hermine sollte bald hier sein. Arthur war am Vormittag vorbeigekommen, um sich mit Remus zu treffen. Er hatte erwähnt, dass Hermine gestern nach Hause gekommen sei und ziemlich erschöpft ausgesehen hätte. Sie hatte ihre Erschöpfung mit dem Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen bis spät in die Nacht erklärt. Arthur war nicht überzeugt gewesen, dass dies der einzige Grund war, warum Hermine müde war.

Anfang Dezember war Severus auf dem Friedhof gewesen und hatte die Gräber von Hermines Eltern gefunden. Arthurs Wegbeschreibung hatte er gut folgen können und der Friedhof war angenehm gewesen, soweit man das von so einem Ort behaupten konnte. Er befand sich auf dem Lande, in der Nähe einer Kirche, niemand konnte eigentlich beim Hin- und Wegapparieren gesehen werden.

Die Gräber waren in der Verfassung, wie er sie erwartet hatte: gut gepflegt mit Blütenkränzen aus Seide auf jedem Grab. Mit Haar, dass er aus dem Haarnetz genommen hatte, welches aus Hermines Rucksack gefallen war, hatte er an den Kränzen gearbeitet, um sie in spezielle Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Sie würden nur bei einer Berührung von Hermine ausgelöst, und auch nur dann, wenn die feinen Banne, die Severus um die Gräber gelegt hatte, erkannten, dass sie allein anwesend war. Dies beanspruchte etwas mehr albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel als es Severus lieb war, aber war absolut unumgänglich. Er wollte, dass nur Hermine im Keller eingeschlossen wurde, und nicht Hermine und Weasley oder Potter. Außerdem würde Potter sich wohl seinen Weg heraussprengen können.

Er war sich noch nicht völlig im Klaren, was er tun würde, wenn der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde. Hermine würde hierher ins Kellerlabor transportiert werden und unfähig sein, dieses zu verlassen, bis er persönlich die automatischen Banne freigeben würde. Er erwartete, dass sie wütend sein würde. Hermine würde nicht zögern, ihre Wut zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie sie es im November getan hatte, als sie ihm angedroht hatte, ihn zu verhexen, sollte er sie verhöhnen, eine Jungfrau zu sein.

Sie hierher zu bekommen und zu wissen, was er mit ihr machen sollte, wenn sie erst einmal hier war, waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Wenn sie den Friedhof allein besuchte aufgrund von gewissen Schuldgefühlen wegen der Ermordung ihrer Eltern, brachte sie sich unnötiger Weise selbst in Gefahr. Gleichzeitig konnte Severus es verstehen, wie Schuld ein Individuum dazu bringen konnte, Dinge zu tun, die keinen Sinn machten. Die Liste von Dingen, die er getan hatte, um seine Wut und seine Schuld zum Ausdruck zu bringen, war so lang wie sein Arm.

Vielleicht war es genau das, was er tun könnte. Er könnte mit Hermine über die Entscheidungen reden, die er getroffen hatte und wo sie ihn hingebracht hatten vor diesen vielen Jahren. Das könnte vielleicht der effektivste Weg sein, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, warum sie mit etwas aufhören musste, das sich sonst als selbstzerstörerisch erweisen könnte.

Hermine würde natürlich nicht in die Richtungen gehen, die er eingeschlagen hatte. Sie schwankte nicht zwischen Dunkel und Licht in der Weise, wie er es sein ganzes Leben getan hatte. Aus Gründen, die er nicht ganz verstand, war es für ihn wichtig, dass sie am Ende ohne Schaden aus all dem hervor ging.

Severus saß am Labortisch und öffnete das alte, zerfledderte Buch _Difficilis Mortigena_, Schwieriger Tod. Der Einband war aus Leder von einer Quelle, über die er lieber nicht nachdachte. Zu sagen, es sei ein Dunkler Text, war eine Untertreibung. Er hatte nicht vor, es von Hermine berühren zu lassen, jedoch würde er ihr erlauben zu lesen, was darin über die Cruciatustränke geschrieben stand. Als er die Anweisungen erneut las, hörte er die leisen Schritte auf der Treppe, die Hermines Ankunft signalisierten.

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine.

"Mit geht es einigermaßen gut. Und dir, Hermine?" Arthur hatte Recht. Hermine sah müde aus, mit dunklen Rändern unter ihren Augen.

"Gut. Ich bin froh, dass die Abschlussklausuren vorbei sind. Ich denke jedes Mal, dass ich nicht genug getan habe. Danke Merlin, dass ich Kalkulation hinter mir habe." Hermine zog ihre Winterjacke aus und ließ ihren Rucksack auf den Klappstuhl in der Ecke fallen. „Es ist schön, mal zwei Wochen frei zu haben. Somit werde ich Zeit haben, einen Vorsprung mit meinen Sachbüchern zuhaben, wenn das nächste Semester beginnt."

"Hast du dir nichts vorgenommen, was _Spaß_ macht?", frage Severus nach.

"Ich werde am Dienstag mit Minerva in Hogwarts Tee trinken, am Freitag Weihnachten im Fuchsbau feiern, mit dir zusammen arbeiten und andere Freunde treffen. Für mich klingt das nach sehr guten Ferien."

"Und die Herren Weasley und Potter?"

"Da sie die Freude haben, am Ende der Auroren Hierarchie zu stehen", sagte Hermine, „werden sie Heilig Abend, die Weihnachtsfeiertage, Silvester und Neujahr Dienst haben."

"Mein Mitgefühl für diesen Verlust für deine Ferien", sagte er trocken.

"Und was tun Zaubertränkemeister während der Schulferien", fragte Hermine.

"Forschung, lesen und schlafen, aber nicht notwendiger Weise in dieser Reihenfolge." Er hoffte, dass Hermine nicht fragen würde, was er an Heilig Abend zu tun gedenke. Sein Plan, fünfzig Jahre alten Feuerwhiskey zu genießen und vor dem Kamin zu lesen, klang vielleicht … einsam. Er brauchte das Mitleid von anderen nicht.

"Klingt himmlisch", grübelte Hermine. "Frieden und Ruhe und die Möglichkeit, Arbeit fertig zu bekommen ohne Dutzenden von Unterbrechungen."

Das war jetzt eine überraschende Antwort. Severus konnte sich keine Frau in Hermines Alter vorstellen, die Ferien mit Arbeit verbringen wollte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich finde, ich brauche Zeit, in der ich allein sein kann. Ich genieße es, mit Freunden zusammen zu sein und Vorlesungen zu besuchen, aber wenn ich keine _Zeit für mich_ bekommen kann, werde ich total gestresst", gestand Hermine. „Es ist, als wenn die Energie aus mir heraus gesogen würde, wenn zu viele Menschen zu lang um mich herum sind." Sie zog einen Laborhocker heran und setzte sich gegenüber von Severus an den Tisch.

Severus dachte über das nach, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Hermine hätte auch ihn beschreiben können.

"Ich brauche genauso Abstand von den anderen in der gleichen Weise, wie du sie beschreibst", antwortete er. „Es ist wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum ich es vorziehe, in den Kerkern in der Nähe meines Labors zu leben als im Turm bei den Lehrerquartieren. Ein ganzer Tag mit Unterricht und der Umgang mit Dummköpfen braucht meine Toleranz auf, mit anderen Menschen zusammen zu sein, und dann wundert sich Albus, warum ich während Lehrerkonferenzen leicht gereizt oder kontaktunfreudig am Abend bin."

"Einige Menschen erholen sich, wenn sie allein sind", sagte Hermine. „Extrovertierte, wie der Direktor und jeder der Weasleys, verstehen nicht, dass für Introvertierte die Welt im Inneren unseres Kopfes real ist oder realer, als die externe Welt. Deswegen bin ich immer in die Bibliothek geflüchtet, als ich noch in Hogwarts war. Den ganzen Tag Unterricht, einen Schlafsaal mit anderen Mädchen teilen, Essen mit mehreren Hundert anderen Personen in der Großen Halle konnte etwas viel werden. Die Bibliothek war eine Zuflucht, aber nicht nur, weil ich lernen wollte, es war zu dem eine Möglichkeit, allein zu sein. Wenn ich mich in ein Buch vertiefe, kann ich mich darin verlieren. Es ist fast genauso gut wie allein zu sein."

Hermine schaute ihn neugierig an und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wo eins ein einsamer, nachdenklicher Einsiedlermönch ist mit einem Schweigegelübte und zehn ein Gilderoy Lockhart, würde ich mich selbst irgendwo zwischen zweieinhalb und drei einordnen. Wo denkst du, würdest du hineinpassen?"

Severus war überrascht von der Tiefe ihrer Frage. Konnte Hermine wirklich so sehr an seiner Persönlichkeit interessiert sein? Und was wäre die angemessene Antwort auf ihre Frage? Sein Bedarf an Einsamkeit tendierte dazu, zu variieren, abhängig davon, wie schwer das Leben gerade war.

"Was mich betrifft, glaube ich, basiert mein Bedarf, mich wie ein Einsiedler zu geben darauf, wie viel Stress ich gerade habe. Für die meiste Zeit würde ich mich zwischen zwei und zweieinhalb sehen. Unter Stress würde ich wahrscheinlich zurückgehen auf eineinhalb", antwortete er nachdenklich. „Eine sehr gereizte 1,5 mit keinem Schweigegelübte."

"Es ist dieses Zeit-für-sich-alleine-Ding", wiederholte Hermine. „Ich denke, ich habe dich ein- oder zweimal in einer dieser gereizten Stimmungen erlebt", neckte sie. „Ich mag mich gereizt fühlen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich es zeige. Ich glaube, ich tendiere eher dazu, mich zurückzuziehen und sehr still zu werden."

Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. „Bedeutet seiner Gereiztheit Ausdruck zu verleihen, ein wenig von der Anspannung zu verlieren oder ist es ein Weg, andere dazu zu bringen, dich allein zu lassen?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Entschuldige, das war ziemlich persönlich und ich hatte kein Recht, zu fragen."

"Es war persönlich und du hattest kein Recht, zu fragen, aber ich glaube, die wahre Antwort wäre, dass es beides bewirkt", grinste Severus. „Ich finde es zufrieden stellend, meine Verärgerung an bestimmten Leuten auszulassen oder gelegentlich an jedem in verbaler Reichweite. Es führt zu dem dazu, dass Leute ihre Distanz bewahren. Zwei glückliche Resultate aus einer Technik."

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich es mal annähernd so gut tun könnte wie du", lächelte sie.

"Nein, das könntest du nicht. Du bist zu nett und würdest eine Menge Übung brauchen, bevor es dir jemand abnehmen würde."

Severus stand auf und klappte den Text herum, damit Hermine ihn lesen konnte.

"Fass dieses Buch nicht an. Du kannst lesen, was auf dieser Seite geschrieben steht, aber berühr keine dieser Seiten. Das Buch ist verzaubert, eine Aufzeichnung von der magischen Signatur von jedem zu machen, der es berührt, und kann sie offenbaren, ähnlich dem Gebrauch des Priori Incantado bei einem Zauberstab. Ich kann das Argument hervorbringen, die Inhalte kennen zu müssen, aber du nicht."

"Was ist das für ein Buch, Sir?", fragte Hermine und ging damit in die Rolle der Auszubildenden über.

"Du hast bestimmt schon davon gehört, _Difficilis Mortigena_. Es ist ein absolut Dunkler Text und der private Besitz einer Ausgabe ist illegal. Mir gehört diese Ausgabe nicht und ich habe sie mir von einer Quelle geborgt, die ich nicht beim Namen nennen werde."

"Ich habe darüber gelesen", sagte Hermine verwundert. „Es ist das maßgebliche Buch über magische Tränke, geschrieben im sechzehnten Jahrhundert von Lucrezia Borgia."

"Der Übersetzungszauber wird es dir ermöglichen, diese Seite zu lesen."

"Es beinhaltet die Anweisungen zur Erzeugung von örtlich angewandten Tränken für _qualvollen Schmerz_." Hermine schaute Severus mit großen Augen an. „Sie empfiehlt es mit Nachdruck für die Folter von politischen Gefangenen."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Auf einem intellektuellem Level wusste ich, dass solche Dinge existieren, aber die Anweisungen direkt vor mir liegen zu haben zusammen mit Ergänzung zu den Tränkeeffektivitäten, schwankt zwischen Erstaunen und Angst hin und her. Borgia hat diese Dinge tatsächlich _benutzt_."

"Sie hat diese Dinge nicht einfach nur benutzt", lehrte Severus und weitete das Thema aus, „sie hat einige der Tränke erfunden, über die sie schreibt und hat mehrere verfeinert, um sie effektiver zu machen oder weniger nachweisbar."

"Die Borgias waren damals schon eine alte spanische Zaubererfamilie", fuhr er fort. „Sie sind einer der Gründe, warum die Geheimhaltungsgesetze erschaffen wurden und die magische Welt von der Muggelwelt getrennt wurde. Sie missbrauchten ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ihr magisches Wissen, um Macht in der politischen Muggelwelt zu erlangen. In der bekanntesten Generation, wurde der Vater Papst Alexander VI und machte seinen Sohn Cesare zum Kardinal. Beide, Vater und Sohn, waren Despoten. Lucrezia wurde mit einer Auswahl an Muggeladligen verheiratet, die benutzt und weggeworfen wurden, nachdem sie lästig geworden waren. Sie experimentierte wahrscheinlich an ihren Ehemännern, wenn sie sie loswerden wollten. Die Borgias waren nahe daran ihre Fähigkeiten in der breiten Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben, was letztendlich die komplette Zaubererbevölkerung gefährdet hätte."

"Was uns zurück zum Trank bringt, welcher jetzt als der flüssige Crucio bezeichnet wird", wies Severus an. „Was sind hier die maßgeblichen Zutaten?" Severus begann, den Labortisch für das Brauen vorzubereiten.

„Ich würde sagen, die Hälfte dieser Zutaten sind mehr oder weniger Boten oder Erweiterer. Die wichtigsten Zutaten sind:

Gift der Acromantula

Teleos Giftpilzessenz

Feuerblasenextrakt des schwedischen Miniatur Kurzschnauzendrachens

Hufspäne des Zentaur

Quecksilberchlorid

Grünes Vitriol

Explosives Silber

Mordonschuppen

"Wie sind diese Zutaten klassifiziert?"

"Explosives Silber ist eine erste Klasse Zutat, Quecksilberchlorid, Grünes Vitriol, Giftpilzessenz und Feuerblasenextrakt sind der Klasse zwei zugeordnet, das Gift und die Mordonschuppen befinden sich in Klasse drei, und die Hufspäne des Zentaur sind der Klasse vier zugeteilt.", rezitierte Hermine aus ihrer Erinnerung.

"Die Hufspäne des Zentaur sind sogar für Zaubertränkemeister illegal zu besitzen, was wiederum einer der Gründe ist, dass du an der Zubereitung des Trankes nicht beteiligt sein wirst. Zentaur geben im Allgemeinen nicht freiwillig Späne von ihren Hufen an Menschen."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort. „Diese Späne gab mir Professor Firenze im letzten Jahr. Er sagte, ich würde sie brauchen."

"Wie merkwürdig", wunderte sich Hermine. „Ich gebe sonst nicht viel auf Wahrsagen. Aber er muss den Gebrauch vorhergesehen haben."

"Ich nehme es an", sagte Severus. "Die einzigen Tränke, die das Gift der Acromantula und Mordonschuppen beinhalten, sind Dunkle Zaubertränke. Der Feuerblasenextrakt und die Giftpilzessenz sind ungewöhnliche Zutaten. Sie werden in ein paar wenigen tierärztlichen Tränken für magische Kreaturen verwendet, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie in Tränken für einen Menschen gesehen zu haben."

Eine lange Pinzette benutzend, holte Severus einige der Mordonschuppen aus einem Gläschen und platzierte sie in eine Marmorschale zum Zermahlen. Er nahm den Stößel und begann vorsichtig, sie in feines Pulver zu zerreiben. Severus Hände bewegten sich zügig und geschmeidig, den Gebrauch schon verinnerlicht.

"Diese Version ist ein äußerlich angewandter Trank, welcher die Konsistenz von einer Salbe haben sollte, wenn er fertig ist", lehrte er. "Der Text zeigt, dass er für die Haut bestimmt war und die Cruciowirkung lokal startete und sich dann durch den Körper ausweitete, was verdeutlicht, dass er durch die Haut absorbiert wird und durch das Blutsystem in das Zentrale Nervensystem gelangt."

Hermine durchsuchte die Seite nach einen Vermerk, den sie zuvor schon gesehen hatte. „Borgia beschreibt es als sehr effektiv in der Folter, weil das Opfer weiß, dass der Schmerz an einem kleinen Fleck äußerlich auf der Haut beginnt und sich dann durch den Körper ausbreitet. Es klingt, als schätzte sie den psychologischen Effekt."

Severus füllte die gepulverten Schuppen in eine kleine Marmorschüssel. Dann nahm er weitere aus dem Glas und der Prozess begann von vorn. Er fuhr mit dem Sprechen fort während er arbeitete.

"Der Trank verlangt nach Mantikorurin als Basisflüssigkeit. Wenn ich die anderen Zutaten zum Brauen vorbereitet habe, wird ein Luftblasenkopfzauberspruch notwendig sein und das Tragen von Schutzkleidung sowie verzauberten Handschuhen. Warum ist das so?", fragte er.

"Wenn es durch erhitzen zum Kochen gebracht wird, gibt der Mantikorurin ein Gas von sich, welches die Lungenflügel versengt, wenn es inhaliert wird", antwortete Hermine, „was den Luftblasenkopfzauber notwendig macht. Konzentriertes Acromantulagift ist höchst ätzend und es gehört standardmäßig dazu, Schutzausrüstung zu tragen, wenn damit gearbeitet wird."

Und so gingen die Arbeit und das Fragen weiter. Severus verarbeitete Zutaten, eine nach der anderen. Er demonstrierte ihre Handhabung und Zubereitung, stellte Hermine zu ihrer Anwendung Fragen, gab detaillierte Erklärungen über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und physiologischen Effekte.

Als es an der Zeit war, den Trank zu brauen, legten beide Schutzkleidung an und errichteten den Luftblasenkopfzauber zum Schutz. Die Tür zum Keller war versiegelt und Hermines handgeschriebener Hinweis warnte jeden, draußen zu bleiben, ätzender Trank in der Zubereitung.

Erneut fand Severus die erwachsene Hermine viel angenehmer als die jugendliche Version.

Die Jugendliche hätte Antworten gegeben mit ausschweifenden Details, die das Hirn lähmten.

Die Jugendliche hätte eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt.

Die Jugendliche hätte etwas von ihrem Haar in den Trank fallen lassen.

Die Erwachsene wusste, wie man eine prägnante Antwort gab.

Die Erwachsene wusste, wie man still beobachtete und aufschlussreiche Fragen stellte.

Die Erwachsene hatte schönes Haar, ordentlich zurück gehalten von einem sehr praktischen Dutt.

Die erwachsene Hermine sah wirklich sehr nett aus. Natürlich trug sie die Schutzkleidung und einen Luftblasenkopfzauber im Moment, genauso wie er selbst. Sie beide gaben ein ziemliches bizarres Bild ab. Aber darunter trug Hermine dunkelgrüne Hosen und ein hellgrünes Oberteil mit langen Ärmeln. Das fein gestrickte Oberteil passte sich ihrer Form an. Da sie noch keine zwanzig war, würden Hermines Brüste straff sein.

'Hör auf damit', dachte Severus, sich selbst zu Ordnung rufend, aufzuhören, über Hermine Grangers Brüste nach zu denken und seine Gedanken zurück zu den gefährlichen Tränken, die er zubereitete, zu holen.

Sie war dazu übergegangen, schnittige Hosen zu tragen, seit sie aus Hogwarts weg war. Sie trug ihre Oberteile in der Hose und gürtete ihre Hosen, damit eine niedliche Taille und nett proportionierte Hüften zeigend.

'Hör auf, Snape', ermahnte sich Severus selbst in Gedanken. Der Fakt, dass er eine Hand auf ihre Taille legen konnte, während die andere ihre Hüfte streichelte, war unangebracht.

Als sie ihre Schuluniformröcke in Hogwarts getragen hatte, hatte sie diese bis über die Knie getragen, aber was er gesehen hatte, war wohlgeformt.

'Konzentriere dich auf das, was du gerade machst', brüllte er in seinem Kopf. Wie weich wohl die Haut an ihrer Wade war? Würde die Haut in ihrer Kniekehle ein wenig salzig schmecken? Würde sie erschaudern, wenn er darin saugte und leckte?

Würde sie feucht werden?

Severus fühlte ein alarmierendes Anwachsen in seiner Leiste.

Er musste aufhören. Diese Art des Denkens war absolut unangebracht.

Danke Merlin, er war auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, gegenüber von ihr. Danke der Lady des Sees, er war von der Taille an verdeckt.

'Was zur Hölle ist los mit mir? Ich habe sexuelle Fantasien über Hermine, während sie direkt bei mir steht und ich an einem gefährlichen Trank arbeite. Es ist ein Jahr her, seit ich mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen bin. Vielleicht ist es das, was mir fehlt. Ich muss die Nockturngasse aufsuchen, oder wenigsten einen erholenden Besuch meines Badezimmers.'

'Konzentriere dich, Snape. Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse und deine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Arbeit vor dir.' Severus nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seiner Arbeit.

"Geh ein wenig zurück von dem Tisch, Hermine, aber schau genau zu, wenn ich den Feuerblasenextrakt hinzufüge." Er fügte die letzte Zutat hinzu. Der Trank, auf dem Grund eines Nummer zwölf Kessels zur Sicherheit, machte eine flambierende Imitation, die Crepes Suzette erblassen und Neville Longbottom stolz machen würde.

Severus grinste Hermine an, als diese zurück sprang, erschrocken über die Intensität der Tränkereaktion. Ein winziger Wolkenpilz zog aus dem Kessel hoch und verflüchtigte sich langsam unter der Decke. Severus lehnte sich über den Kessel und sah hinein. Der Trank musste umgerührt werden. Er nahm einen Edelstahlrührer (eine persönliche Verbesserung zu Lucrezias Wahl einer Schwertklinge) und rührte den Trank neunmal kraftvoll, die Richtung nach jedem dritten Mal rühren ändernd. Der Trank war dick, gummiartig und grün.

"Komm und schau", wies er an.

Hermine näherte sich dem Kessel als wäre er voll mit Acromantulas, was eine weise Vorkehrung war, wenn man bedachte, was sich tatsächlich in dem Kessel befand. Sie schaute über den Rand.

"Es passt zu Borgias Beschreibung", beobachtete Hermine.

"Und sollte auch seine Wirkung haben", kommentierte Severus. "Die Salbe wird eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um abzukühlen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und begann, die Zaubersprüche zu murmeln, die notwendig waren, die Luft von giftigen Dämpfen und Gasen zu reinigen. Der gräulich grüne Dunstschleier, der sich im Raum ausgebreitet hatte, begann zu verblassen.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass die Labore am Avalon spezielle magische Schutzschilde haben, um gefährliche Gase einzudämmen. Gemäß Professor Ben Ari wirst du als fortgeschrittene Studentin die Möglichkeit haben, mehr über diese zu lernen. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dein Wissen darüber, wie sie konstruiert sind, teilst. Mir fallen ein paar Plätze ein, an denen ich sie gern installieren würde."

"Nevielle Longbottom könnte in einer Luftblase herumlaufen und wir wären alle sicherer", lachte Hermine.

"Soweit ich von Professor Sprout weiß, macht er sich ziemlich gut in der Kindertagesstätte Grüne Hügel", merkte Severus an.

"Er wird sich mit einer Gruppe von uns zum Essen am Mittwoch treffen. Letztes Mal, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, sagte er, sie ließen ihn in den Gewächshäusern mit den magischen Pflanzen arbeiten. Sein Chef hätte ihn gelobt bezügliches seiner Gabe mit Mandragora." Hermine griff nach einigen der geschnittenen Zutaten. „Kann ich wenigstens beim Aufräumen helfen?"

"Ja", antwortete Severus trocken. "Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Lizenzausschuss danach fragen wird, ob du beim Aufräumen, nach dem ein Unverzeihlicher Trank zubereitet wurde, jemals geholfen hast."

Die zwei arbeiteten still zusammen, säuberten den Labortisch, Werkzeuge und Kessel und stellten die Dinge zurück an ihren Platz. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie bereit, die Cruciatussalbe in ein Glas zu füllen.

"Ein Trank mit so vielen ätzenden Zutaten muss speziell aufbewahrt werden", wies Severus an. „Das Acromantulagift und der Feuerblasenextrakt werden mit fast jeder Art von Behältnis interagieren und sich nach einer gewissen Zeit durchfressen. Um dem vorzubeugen, werden wir verzaubertes Glas verwenden." Severus griff in einen Schrank und holte ein Kobaltglas heraus. „Wie du sehen kannst, ist sogar der Deckel aus Glas." Severus gab Hermine das Glas. Sie hielt es in das Licht.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass das Glas so dünn ist. Ich hätte gedacht, es wäre dick, kompakter." Hermine nahm den Deckel ab. „Der Deckel ist nicht sehr sicher."

"Das ist der Grund für den Zauberspruch", erklärte Severus. „Die Sprüche, die dies in ein sicheres und verlässliches Behältnis verwandeln für hoch ätzende magische Tränke, sind direkt in das Glas eingebaut, aber das Glas muss dünn sein. Der Deckel ist so konstruiert, dass er sich um den Rand des Glases anpasst, damit er abgehoben werden kann, wenn der Spruch aufgehoben wurde, ohne Risiko, den Inhalt mit herauszuziehen. Das Glas selbst ist gegen umstürzen und verschütten geprüft. Wenn der Deckel auf dem Glas platziert wird, versiegelt es die Inhalte. Der Deckel kann nur mit Hilfe des Passwortes entfernt werden."

„Bemerkenswert", kommentierte Hermine. „Wer macht so etwas?"

"Ein Familie von Wiener Glasmachern namens Essenbracht, eine magische Familie, die die Kunst durch die Generationen weitervererbt. Sie machen exquisite magische Glasstücke, inklusive buntes Glas. Ihr Behältergeschäft ist ein kleiner Geschäftszweig für sie, aber ich vermute ziemlich profitabel, wenn man den Preis für ein einziges Glas betrachtet."

Severus nahm das Glas und stellte es neben dem Kessel ab. Er wies Hermine an, zurückzutreten, während er sich seine Schutzhandschuhe anzog. Er benutzte eine flache Glaskelle, schöpfte die Salbe in das Glas. Als es voll war, legte er den Deckel oben auf.

"Alles, außer Fallenlassen oder Zerschmettern wird das Glas verschlossen halten. Zu diesem Grund wurde ein weiterer Zauberspruch eingebaut, welcher das Glas schweben lässt, wenn es fallen gelassen wird." Severus aktivierte alle Zaubersprüche und stellte das Glas ab. „Der Kessel kann nicht komplett gesäubert und sicher wieder verwendet werden, sogar mit Magie. Es gibt einen speziellen Entsorgungsbereich in Hogwarts, wo ich ihn zerstören werde. Um ihn zurückzutransportieren, werde ich ihn verkleinern und in einer gesicherten Box transportieren. Alles zusammen wird zerstört werden." Severus verkleinerte den Kessel, versiegelte ihn mit einer Anzahl an Sprüchen und platzierte ihn in der Sicherheitsbox.

"Wenn wir unsere Experimente mit den Cruciatustränken beendet haben, werde ich schauen, ob ich einen Vorwand finde, um dich nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Ich würde dir gern zeigen, wie man die gefährlichen Tränke und Zutaten zerstört. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass du die Möglichkeiten haben wirst, dies am College zu lernen, bis du in deinem vierten Jahr bist."

"Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Wie funktioniert die Entsorgung?"

"Es ist viel einfacher, es zu demonstrieren als es zu erklären ohne es vor dir zu haben." Severus sah sich im Labor um, ob noch irgendetwas getan werde musste. „Ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig." Er nahm das blaue Glas und fügte ein Etikett hinzu mit seiner spitzen Handschrift. Dann stellte er es in einen verzauberten Schrank und versiegelte ihn.

"Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts zum Abendessen", erwähnte Severus. „Heute Abend werde ich verantwortlich sein für die Schüler, die in Hogwarts bleiben werden für die Ferien. Ich werde den ganzen Dienstag Dienst haben, sowie Mittwoch und am Weihnachtsfeiertag. Wenn es dir möglich ist, können wir an den zwei verbliebenen Cruciatustränken morgen und am Donnerstag arbeiten."

"Natürlich, Severus. Ich habe heute viel gelernt, in dem ich dir bei der Arbeit zugesehen habe. Auch wenn ich niemandem davon erzählen kann, dass ich dieses Niveau der Zaubertränkeherstellung gesehen habe", sagte Hermine.

"Es wäre schwierig, es deinen Professoren zu erklären." Severus ließ die Box mit dem Kessel vor sich her schweben. „Bitte, geh du vor, Hermine."

Hermine nahm ihren Mantel und Rucksack und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging Severus voraus. Als sie Remus in der Küche sah, warnte sie ihn, fern zu bleiben während Severus die Box in den Raum brachte. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und zog dann seinen Mantel an.

"Der erste der Cruciatustränke ist fertig, Remus", sagte Severus. „Er ist gesichert in einem verzauberten Glas in einem mit Bannen belegten Schrank, somit ist es ziemlich sicher. Hermine und ich werden morgen und am 24. zurückkommen, um die anderen beiden Tränke zu beenden."

"Klingt so, als wäre der heutige Tag produktiv gewesen", sagte Remus.

"Das war es", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Severus zeigt mir, wie man illegale Tränke herstellt."

"Niemand ist besser qualifiziert", stichelte Remus.

"Traurig", gab Severus zu. "Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, wenn man meine verkorkste Jugend betrachtet. Wie auch immer, so interessant wie es auch sein mag in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, ich muss diesen kontaminierten Kessel zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, um ihn zu zerstören." Severus ließ die Box schweben.

"Ich werde die ganze Woche unterwegs sein", sagte Remus. „Ich glaube Harry und Ron haben es geschafft, Mittwoch frei zu bekommen."

"Ja", sagte Hermine. "Wir werden uns mit einigen unserer Klassenkameraden in der Winkelgasse zum Essen treffen."

"Klingt nach einer arbeitsreichen Woche", bemerkte Remus. „Ich plane eine kleine Silvesterfeier, wenn ihr zwei könnt."

"Das klingt nach Spaß", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde kommen."

Severus bemerkte, wie Hermine ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah.

"Ich könnte kommen, wenn ich nicht auf die Schüler an dem Abend aufpassen muss", antwortete er und wunderte sich dabei, ob irgendeine Bedeutung in der Art lag, wie sie ihn ansah.

"Ich habe euch beide sowieso schon eingeplant. Es wird reichlich zu essen geben", sagte Remus.

"Ich sehe dich morgen Nachmittag, Hermine", sagte Severus, als er die Box durch die Tür schweben ließ.

"Danke, dass du Severus eingeladen hast", sagte Hermine. „Er isoliert sich selbst viel zu viel und ich denke, er glaubt, allgemeine Einladungen gelten nicht für ihn."

"Ich glaube, da hast du recht", beobachtete Remus. „Ich glaube aber auch, dass du einen guten Einfluss auf ihn hast. Du bringst ihn aus sich heraus. Er scheint sich in deiner Nähe wohl zu fühlen."

"Tut er das?" zögerte Hermine. "Es ist schwer, ihn zu lesen, aber er spricht mehr seit wir das erste Mal zusammen gearbeitet haben."

"Gib ihm Zeit", schlug Remus vor. „Was ich überraschend finde, ist, dass er dir anscheinend vertraut und er vertraut nicht vielen Menschen."

"Ich hoffe, dass er das tut", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben."

"Das tun wir alle."

"Ich gehe jetzt besser. Molly wird ärgerlich, wenn wir zu spät zum Essen erscheinen."

"Bis morgen dann."

-----------------

Der Tag war gut verlaufen. Severus hatte gehofft, den ersten Cruciotrank ohne Missgeschicke fertig zu bekommen. Er wollte im Zeitplan bleiben und Hermines Assistenz bei den Tierversuchen nutzen, die nach Weihnachten beginnen würden. Weitere Verfeinerungen der Cruciobehandlung mussten getestet werden.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen würden arbeitsreich werden, auch wenn die Schüler abwesend waren und kein Unterricht stattfand. Am Dienstag nach Weihnachten würden sich Lucius und Albus treffen. Severus hatte die Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Lucius und ihn mittels Portschlüssel an einen sicheren Ort in der Mitte von Nirgendwo zu bringen. Albus würde zu ihnen stoßen und Gespräche würden beginnen. Severus wollte, dass die Verhandlungen erfolgreich endeten, dem Orden einen weiteren Spion unter den Todessern gebend. Der Schlüssel würde sein, ob Lucius seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten ausreichend einsetzen konnte, um Albus zu überzeugen, dass er den Dunklen Lord aus seinem Geist fernhalten konnte.

Was heute Abend betraf, gab es jeden Grund zu glauben, dass seine Pflichten einfach werden würden. Er und Professor Sinistra hatten mit dem halben Dutzend Schüler gemeinsam gegessen, die über die Ferien blieben. Jetzt, da Potter nicht mehr an der Schule war, waren keine Gryffindors darunter. Es waren drei Ravenclaws, zwei Hufflepuffs und ein Slytherin. Das Slytherinmädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang war gut befreundet mit zwei der Ravenclaws und einer Übernachtung im Ravenclaw Turm war zugestimmt worden. Severus hatte die erste Patrouille übernommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Schüler in ihren zugewiesenen Häusern waren und errichtete die Nachtbanne. Wenn jemand herumstromerte, würde es Alarm in seinen Räumen geben. Argus Filch war eingeteilt, die nächste Patrouille zu übernehmen und Sinistra danach.

Severus entschied, dass ein befriedigender Abschluss dieses erfolgreichen Tages ein ausgiebiges Bad wäre, eine seiner Lieblingserholungsmöglichkeiten. Es war eine Weile her und er fühlte, dass er sich von einigen persönlichen Spannungen befreien musste. Aufgrund seiner physischen Reaktion zu seinen Gedanken über Hermine am vergangenen Nachmittag, fühlte er, dass es weiser wäre, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, bevor er sich selbst in Verlegenheit brachte.

Severus trug sein Glas Ogdens Bronze Reserve in sein Badezimmer und stellte es neben der tiefen Wanne ab. Er dämpfte das Licht von den Wandleuchtern zu einem flackernden Kerzenlicht. Eine Schicht nach der anderen zog Severus sich die Kleider aus und erlaubte der Fantasie, die sich in seinem Geiste bildete, sich weiter zu entwickeln. Sie war bereits nackt und wartete auf ihn im Badezimmer. In seinem Geist waren es ihre Hände, die ihn langsam auszogen, ihn bedienten, ihn leise liebkosten.

Severus stieg ins angenehm warme Wasser und ging in den tiefsten Bereich der Wanne. Monate zuvor hatte er die Wanne so verwandelt, dass sie Wasserdüsen beinhaltete, wie die im Hotel in Chicago. Die Düsen waren so angebracht, dass sie ihn genau da treffen würden, wo sie am meisten bebraucht wurden. Er positionierte sich selbst so, dass sein Rücken gegen die Wanne lehnte, seine Armen waren ausgestreckt und lagen auf dem Rand der Wanne. Er spreizte leicht seine Beine, das Wasser aus den Düsen strömte direkt hinten gegen seine Hoden.

Oh ja. In seiner Fantasie waren es ihre Hände, die ihn von hinten umschlangen, um ihn zu liebkosen. Ihre kleinen, delikaten Hände bewegten sich gegen seinen Sack, während ihre Brüste sich gegen seinen Rücken pressten. Er konnte ihre Stimme sanft hinter sich flüstern hören, beschreibend, was sie mit ihm machen wollte, was er mit ihr machen sollte. Er konnte ihre Lippen an seinem Rücken spüren, an seinen Schultern, hoch zu seinem Hals. Sie flehte ihn an, sich umzudrehen, flehte ihn an, damit sie….

Er war nun steif. Der Spruch, den er erschaffen hatte, um die Wasserdüsen zu kontrollieren, brachte ihn in die nächste Phase. Er drehte sich herum, stellte sich vor, sie wäre vor ihm. Sie verringerte den Abstand zu ihm, ihre Lippen berührten seine Brust, zogen eine Linie zu seinen Brustwarzen. Sie zwickte und leckte und saugte als die Düsen sein Glied liebkosten.

In seinem Geist war es ihre Hand, diese kleine, feminine Hand, die sich um sein Glied legte.

Severus stöhnte bei den Gedanken an sie in seiner Fantasie, als die magischen Wasserdüsen um sein bestes Stück pulsierten, gegen seine Hoden wirbelten. Es war ihre Hand, diese wunderschöne Hand, die sich auf und ab um ihn bewegte, es war ihre Stimme.

"Severus, bitte, lass es mich tun… Ich weiß, wie groß du bist, aber ich kann das…. Ich kann dich komplett in meinen Mund aufnehmen… lass es mich bitte probieren…. Ich möchte dich schmecken… nur dich."

Sein Glied zuckte als seine rechte Hand sich darum legte, seine Hand war ihre Hand, bewegte sich… streichelte... liebkoste. Die Lust steigerte sich, wurde intensiver. Er stöhnte jetzt, oder stöhnte sie?

'Ich werde dich lassen', dachte Severus. ‚Nur dich, meine Süße. Nur dich.' Ihre Hand bewegte sich fester und die Wasserdüsen pulsierten härter, schneller, stärker gegen seine Hoden, sein Glied. Es war ihr Mund, ihre Zunge. Sie leckte und spielte mit ihrer Zunge an seiner Spitze. Er war so nah dran, so nah, fühlte, wollte, brauchte, mach es jetzt, nimm mich in deinen Mund, lass mich deine Zunge fühlen, benutze deinen Mund, oh sauge, mehr, so süß…

„Aaaaaaaaaaagh."

Ein langes Ausatmen und einige tiefe Atemzüge später drehte Severus sich um und ging zurück durch die Wanne. Er tauchte mit dem Kopf unter das Wasser und kam wieder hoch, sein Haar floss aus seinem Gesicht zurück.

"Oh, das war gut."

Er ergriff den Feuerwhiskey. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte.

"Allerdings hilft es nicht, Dinge unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn ich weiterhin von Hermine in dieser Art und Weise fantasiere."

tbc

-----------------------------------------------------

Erklärungen:

Erumpent: großes, graues, afrikanisches Tierwesen

Acromantula: achtäugige Riesenspinne

Mordon: Tja, wisst ihr es vielleicht? Ich konnte keine Erklärung finden…

Mantikora: indisch-persisches Ungeheuer mit dem Kopf eines Mannes, den Zähnen und dem Körper eines Löwen

Mandragora: Alraune

So, und wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Severus steht Hermine doch in nichts nach, oder? ;O)


	42. Kapitel 42

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Vergesst diesmal nicht die Anmerkungen am Ende zu lesen. Ihr könntet sonst eine wichtige Information verpassen… ;O)_

_Viel Spaß!_

--------------------------------------------

_**42. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**24. Dezember 1998**

Der Fuchsbau ist ein anderer Ort, wenn es hier ruhig ist. Ich kann an meinem Schlafzimmerfenster sitzen, den Garten überblicken und einfach die Welt beobachten. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich dies tun konnte. Im Winter gehen die Dinge langsamer.

Es ist kalt, aber es liegt kein Schnee. Deswegen jagt Krummbrein glücklich den Gnom, der weiterhin seinen Kopf aus seinem Schlupfloch reckt. Ich sehe ein Spatzenpaar, das Vogelfutter unter dem Fütterer pickt. Die Sonne ist vor ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten aufgegangen und der Frost auf dem Gras und den blätterlosen Pflanzen sieht aus wie eine dünne Glitzerschicht im Sonnenlicht. Wenn ich nah genug sitze, hinterlässt mein Atem eine dünne Frostschicht am Fenster.

Ich fühle mich im Moment so entspannt, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Vielleicht war der Versuch, mit so vielen Veränderungen in meinem Leben zur gleichen Zeit klar zukommen, stressiger als ich realisiert habe. Das Semester ist am 18. zu Ende gegangen nach einer strammen Woche mit Klausuren. Das College ist so anders, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich dachte, die Abschlussklausuren würden wie die UTZs sein und die Semesterarbeiten wie eine Dissertation.

In Wahrheit waren die Abschlussklausuren nicht schwieriger als die Schuljahresabschlussklausuren in Hogwarts. Meine Semesterarbeiten waren nicht schwieriger als die Aufsätze, von denen ich mehrere in einer Woche in Hogwarts schreiben musste. Die Qualität meiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts bereitete mich besser auf das College vor als die Mehrheit der anderen Erstsemestler.

Ich war überrascht, welche Schwierigkeiten Warren und Anita mit den Semesterarbeiten hatten, die für mich so einfach waren. Ich vermute, zwei bis drei Seiten lange Aufsätze jede Nacht zu schreiben, gab mir ausreichend Übung, um gut darin zu sein. Mit dem zusätzlichen Vorteil der Textverarbeitung zum Schreiben, kann ich eine Semesterarbeit in der Hälfte der Zeit, die die meisten anderen Studenten benötigen, erledigen. Sogar Draco hat angemerkt, dass es für amerikanischen Studenten ungewohnt ist, Aufsätze zu schreiben.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit geht wieder in das Hier und Jetzt und ich lache leise in mich selbst hinein. Krummbein konnte einen Beißer in das Hinterteil des Gnomes erzielen bevor dieser in dem Loch verschwand. Krummbein hockt am Eingang zum Schlupfloch, darauf wartend, dass der Gnom wieder herauskommt, damit er zuschlagen konnte. Er ist so ruhig und geduldig, man könnte fast meinen, er wäre eine Katzenstatue.

Meine Vorlesungen in Muggelwissenschaft und Mathematik waren tatsächlich viel schwieriger und interessanter als Zaubertränke oder Geschichte. Ich bin dankbar, dass Severus mich eingeladen hat, bei seinen Forschungsprojekten und dem Wolfsbann zu assistieren, oder mir wäre in den letzten paar Monaten ziemlich langweilig gewesen.

Ich habe meine zusätzliche Zeit mit dem Studium der Chemie und der menschlichen Physiologie verbracht. Da ich am College als Neuling im zweiten Semester angefangen habe, war ich mit meinen Kommilitonen nicht mehr auf gleichem Niveau. Weil ich so viele Muggelvorlesungen während meines ersten Semesters besucht habe, hole ich die Studenten im zweiten Semester ein. Professor Boch erlaubt mir, im nächsten Semester Zaubertränke 201 als ein eigenständiges Studium zu belegen und Zaubertränke 202 regulär zu besuchen. Er sagt, dass sie so etwas noch nie zugelassen hätten, aber entsprechend meiner Noten in Hogwarts und einem Lehrplan, den Severus ihm geschickt hat, habe ich alles, was sie in 201 machen oder studieren bereits während meines sechsten oder siebten Schuljahres getan. Ich werde in der Zaubertränkevorlesung zusammen mit Studenten aus dem zweiten Semester sein. Ergänzend zu den zwei Zaubertränkevorlesungen werde ich Quantenphysik, Chemie 102 und Zauberkunst 102 belegen. Physik und Zauberkunst werde ich zusammen mit Warren, Anita und Draco besuchen.

Warren wurde grün vor Neid als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich Zaubertränkevorlesungen überspringen werde.

Es hat sich so seltsam angefühlt, Hogwarts als ehemalige Schülerin zu besuchen. Da gerade Ferien sind, waren kaum Schüler anwesend. Ich sah gerade mal drei und diese spielten Karten in der Großen Halle. Der Raum war wunderschön dekoriert mit großen Weihnachtsbäumen mit glitzernden, magischen Ornamenten, die wie Vögel und kleine Tiere geformt waren, die sich durch die Zweige bewegten. Winzige weiße Kerzen mit grünen, roten, blauen und gelben Flammen schwebten über den Nadeln, sicherheitshalber verzaubert, damit die Bäume kein Feuer fingen. Professor Flitwick ist ein Genie was Innendekoration angeht und könnte wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen verdienen, wenn er sich jemals entscheiden sollte, das Unterrichten von Zauberkunst an den Nagel zu hängen.

Ich traf Minerva in ihrem Klassenraum, wo sie die Tiere des Verwandlungsunterrichtes pflegte. Sie begrüßte mich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem Lächeln und wir gingen in ihre Räume. Ich bin schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer gewesen, aber es macht einen Unterschied, ob man als Gast oder als Schülerin da ist.

Wir tranken Tee, aßen Preiselbeerkekse und sprachen Stunden lang. Sie erzählte mir von ihren Schülern dieses Jahr und einigen neuen Verwandlungen, die sie in der fortgeschrittenen Klasse vornahm. Ich sagte ihr, wie wunderbar kreativ es sei, dass der sechste Jahrgang einen kompletten Kleiderschrank mit Kleidung zweiter Hand in angemessene Kleidung für den Halloween Ball verwandelt. Im Frühjahr plant sie, die Kleidung permanent in praktische Kinderkleidung zu verwandeln und sie an Witwen oder Waisenhäusern zu spenden.

Ich gab Minerva ein ganzes Sortiment an Dingen, die ich ihr aus den Staaten mitbringen sollte, weil sie diese als Weihnachtsgeschenke verteilen will. Die bodenlosen Teebecher aus Edelstahl von Starbucks haben magische Gravuren mit Namen erhalten, wie sie es gewünscht hat. Der Direktor und Professor Flitwick bekommen je eine. Sie wollte einen Severus geben, aber dachte, es wäre nicht klug, ihm etwas zu geben, das nach typischem Muggeldesign aussieht. Stattdessen habe ich einen einfachen schwarzen Keramikbecher besorgt und diesen für ihn verzaubern lassen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wem sie die Baseballkappen und Wimpel der Liga geben will.

"Oops!" Ich lache über die Aktion, die sich im Garten unter meinem Fenster abspielt. Krummbein war von ein paar Spatzen unter dem Futterstand abgelenkt. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu ihnen zu pirschen, kam eine kleine Hand aus der Bodenhöhle hervor, schnappte sich seinen Schwanz und zog kräftig daran, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Krummbein sprang hoch und drehte sich herum, aber nicht rechtzeitig genug, bevor der Gnom tief in seine Höhle verschwand. Mein Kater hat seine Zuschnappposition wieder eingenommen. Jetzt sinnt er auf Rache.

Minerva und ich sprachen viel über das Avalon College. Sie war zufrieden zu hören, dass die magische Ausbildung, die ich in Hogwarts erhalten habe, das übertrifft, was ich während meines ersten Semesters am College gelernt habe. Ich erklärte, da soviel Studenten aus der ganzen Welt mit verschiedenen Bildungssystemen kamen, es im ersten Jahr darum geht, alle auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen, damit jeder die Grundlagen beherrscht, um mit fortgeschrittenen Themen weitermachen zu können.

Ich empfahl nachdrücklich, dass jeder Schüler von Hogwarts, der am Avalon interessiert sei, an einem Computerworkshop teilnimmt bevor er die regulären Vorlesungen zu besuchen beginnt. Ohne sie wären sie verloren. Ich warnte Minerva, dass das Essen miserabel sei. Sie weiß von zwei Gryffindors, einer Hufflepuff und einem Ravenclaw, die daran interessiert sind, nächstes Jahr auf das College zu gehen. Alle sind muggelgeboren oder halben Blutes und würden sehr wahrscheinlich Probleme haben, eine Ausbildung zu finden. Minerva sagt, sie seien am Zauberkunst-, Verwandlungs- und Arithmantikprogramm interessiert. Keine Zaubertränkeliebhaber bisher.

Ich bot an, mit jedem in Kontakt zu treten, der Fragen hat, was Minerva erfreute. Mir macht es nichts aus. Es wäre nett, mehr Gesichter aus der Heimat zu sehen. Aber ich habe Bedenken, wie Draco damit umgehen wird, andere Hogwartsschüler um sich zu haben, die von ihm erwarten werden, sich wie Draco aus Slytherin zu benehmen. Er und ich werden sehr diskret bezüglich unserer Freundschaft sein müssen.

Minerva fragte mich, wie es mir in den Vereinigten Staaten erginge. Es ist stressig, aber ich versicherte ihr, dass der meiste Stress in meinem Leben nicht von den Inhalten und Anforderungen der Vorlesungen resultiert. Es ist einfach nur an einem anderen Ort, in einem anderen Land zu leben.

Ohne Harry, Ron und Ginny, ist mein tägliches Unterstützungsnetzwerk verloren gegangen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich wusste, wie sehr ich mich auf sie verlassen konnte oder einfach nur den Flur hinunter gehen und einen von ihnen antreffen konnte, bis das nicht mehr möglich war. Ohne meine Eltern ist meine wichtigste fundamentale Stütze verloren gegangen.

Es hilft, wenn ich nach England zurückkomme und mit meinen Freunden zusammen sein kann. Harry und Ron haben angeboten, mit mir zusammen zum Friedhof zu gehen. Mir geht es besser, wenn ich dort ein wenig Zeit verbringen kann. Die Albträume werden weniger nach einem Besuch und mein Appetit ist besser.

Natürlich habe ich Minerva davon nichts erzählt, sondern habe ihr versichert, dass ich Freundschaften schließe und ein neues Unterstützungssystem entwickle, während ich das aufrecht erhalte, was ich hier habe.

Die Wahrheit ist jedoch, dass ich immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, Freunde zu finden. Ich habe immer nur ein paar wenige sehr enge Freunde gebraucht und ich bin noch nicht lang genug in Amerika, um diese zu finden. Mit der Zeit wird es nicht mehr so einsam sein.

Anita ist für mich zu einer Freundin geworden. Wir haben Spaß zusammen und sie ist eine große Hilfe, die amerikanische Kultur zu begreifen. Draco als Freund zu gewinnen, war die größte Überraschung. Wenn ich geneigt wäre, Teeblätter zu lesen oder in Professor Trelawnys Wahrsagekugeln zu sehen, hätte ich niemals vorausgesagt, dass Draco Malfoy und ich Freunde werden würden.

Er ist so anders als in England. Es gibt viele Dinge, die er und ich nicht besprechen können aufgrund seiner und meiner Person, aber ich denke, in Hogwarts und den Anforderungen und Erwartungen von seinem sozialen Status ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein, waren eine enorme Stressquelle für ihn.

In Amerika kann er mehr er selbst sein. Dort ist niemand, der es Voldemort mitteilen würde, dass er ein Mädchen gemischten Blutes trifft, mit Muggelgeborenen befreundet und verliebt in Muggeltechnologie ist. Ich glaube, Leute benehmen sich anders, wenn sie glücklich und nicht belastet sind mit den Erwartungen von anderen.

Von mir wird nicht erwartet, dass ich Draco vertraue, aber ich tue es, bis an gewisse Grenzen. Er hätte Vorteile aus meiner Verwundbarkeit ziehen können, aber er tat es nicht. Nur der Himmel allein weiß, dass er mir jegliche unangenehmen und aufschlussreichen Fragen hätte stellen können, als ich nach meinen Weihnachtseinkäufen betrunken war, aber er tat es nicht.

Mir ist es ziemlich peinlich, dass ich ihn und Anita aus dem Bett gezogen und zum Trinken animiert habe, weil ich deprimiert war. Ich habe ihn fast so behandelt wie Harry oder Ron, welche sehr gern betrunken geworden wären, wenn ich sie gefragt hätte. Zu seinem Schutz muss man sagen, gab es kein sticheln, kein bohren von ihm, um herauszufinden, wer es von zu Hause ist, in den Hermine Granger verliebt ist. Wenn Draco es jemals herausfinden sollte, würde es ihn zu Tode erschrecken.

Unsere Freundschaft zu verstecken, mag nicht so sehr ein Problem sein, wenn er weiter plant, ein Muggelappartmenthaus zu kaufen und in ein Zaubererappartmenthaus für Studenten zu verwandeln. Wenn wir nicht im Wohnheim wohnen, würden die früheren Hogwartsschüler nicht so schnell bemerken, was vor sich geht. Draco will ein Gebäude kaufen mit fünfundzwanzig Ein- und Zweizimmerappartments.

Draco plant weiterhin einen Dienstelfen zu engagieren, um die Hausverwaltung zu übernehmen. Man könnte überrascht sein, wie viele amerikanische Elfen menschlich erscheinen, die Fähigkeit perfektioniert haben, den Zauber aufrecht zu halten. Es ermöglicht ihnen, äußerliche Instandhaltungen zu erledigen, ohne als Elfen erkannt zu werden. Mitunter erscheint ein Artikel im Boulevardmagazin, dass ein Außerirdischer gesichtet wurde, der wiederum ein Elf war, der unvorsichtig gewesen ist.

Nach Monaten von fast ungenießbarem Essen in der Cafeteria, will Draco einen weiteren Elfen anheuern, um Essen vorzubereiten, das in einem Gemeinschaftsraum serviert werden würde, wahlweise könnte man das mitbestellen beim Erwerb. Ich schätze, dass es mir am Ende Geld sparen würde, nach dem ich so viele Male in Restaurants gegessen habe, weil das Cafeteriaessen so schrecklich ist. In Abhängigkeit von der Miete und anderen Kosten, würde ich es mir, denke ich, für die nächsten fünf Jahr, wenn ich meine Maidgebrauten Tränke ans St. Mungos verkaufe, leisten können.

Ich kann hören, wie Molly sich in der Küche zu schaffen macht. Sie bereitet das Frühstück vor und erwartet, dass Arthur bald unten sein wird. Ginny und ich haben die Erlaubnis, auszuschlafen, da Ferien sind. Nicht dass ich es fertig bringe, auszuschlafen, aber es ist nett die Möglichkeit zu haben, ein paar stille Momente zum Nachdenken zu haben.

Mein zweiter Besuch in Hogwarts galt Madam Pomfrey. Auf Severus Vorschlag hin, hatte ich sie nach Remus Vergiftung kontaktiert, um zu besprechen, was notwendig ist, um einen Vertrag mit St. Mungos abschließen zu können. Madam Pomfrey wusste bereits von meinem Status, da sie Remus behandelt hatte, und wusste, dass ich den weiblichen Teil des Trankes gebraut hatte.

Sie hat mit dem St. Mungos Kontakt aufgenommen und die Arten von Tränke herausgefunden, an denen sie am meisten interessiert sind. Der Trank, den sie am meisten wollen, ist ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank, der nur von einer Maid gebraut werden kann. Er hat ein einhundertprozentiges Erfolgsergebnis bezüglich der Empfängnis, sogar in den schwierigsten Fällen von Unfruchtbarkeit, zusätzlich mit dem Vorteil, die Empfängnis entweder für einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen zu garantieren, abhängig von einem Aktivierungszauber, verwaltet vom Brauer.

Ich war erstaunt als sie mir erzählte, wie viel sie für diesen Trank bezahlen würden, der von einer zertifizierten Jungfrau gebraut würde. Dann erzählte sie mir, was ich tun müsse, um als zertifizierte Jungfrau anerkannt zu werden. Ein Zauber, der meine Jungfräulichkeit bestätigt, würde nicht ausreichen. Ich müsste mich auch einer ärztlichen Untersuchung unterziehen, die von einer lizenzierten Medihexe durchgeführt würde, welche meinen intakten Status bestätigt. Das bedeutet, bevor wir das Thema weiter vertiefen könnten, muss ich erst die ärztliche Untersuchung über mich ergehen lassen.

Diesen Part mochte ich definitiv nicht. Es war peinlich und unangenehm. Wenigsten könnte es Madam Pomfrey übernehmen und ich müsste nicht zu einer Fremden ins St. Mungos gehen. Sie sagte, ich würde die Untersuchung alle drei Monate durchführen lassen müssen, solange ich das St. Mungos mit Zaubertränken beliefere. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Schwung an Zaubertränken fertig zum Zustellen hätte, würde Madam Pomfrey mich mittels eines Zaubers überprüfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich meinen Status seit der letzten ärztlichen Untersuchung nicht aufgegeben habe.

Den Fruchtbarkeitstrank möchten sie als erstes haben. Anscheinend ist es schon Jahre her, dass sie ihn beziehen konnten. Danach gibt es eine Liste von Heilungstränken, die sie gern hätten.

Severus hatte Recht. Ich kann die männlichen und weiblichen Fruchtbarkeitstränke über die Frühjahrsferien zubereiten und meine gesamten Ausgaben fürs Avalon für wenigstens zwei Jahre bezahlen. Einen Sommer voller Arbeit, nicht mal Vollzeit, wird meine Studiengebühr und meine Lebenshaltungskosten für die nächsten fünf Jahre abdecken. Mit dem Geld, das ich von Mum und Dad geerbt habe, hätte ich ein nettes Polster, wenn ich meinen Collegeabschluss habe, vielleicht sogar soviel, um einen Muggeldoktortitel in Chemie zu machen. Ich kann echte Vorteile darin sehen, eine Expertin in der Anwendung von Muggelwissenschaft zu werden, um Tränke zu entwickeln.

Madam Pomfrey wird eine hübsche Prämie vorab erhalten, weil sie mich vorgeschlagen hat, und einen Bonus für jedes Vierteljahr, in dem sie meine Jungfräulichkeit bezeugen wird. Es gibt Heilungstränke, wie der Silber Chelattrank für Werwölfe, den ich mit Albus hergestellt habe, für die ein Mann notwendig ist, um einen Teil der Arbeit zu übernehmen. Vielleicht kann ich Severus dafür gewinnen. Wenn wir uns das Geld fünfzig zu fünfzig teilen, würde jeder von uns eine hübsche Summe erhalten.

Die Schattenseite von all dem ist, dass alles von meiner Jungfräulichkeit abhängt. Ich kann Geld verdienen durch meine Jungfräulichkeit. Madam Pomfrey kann Geld verdienen mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit. Severus kann Geld verdienen mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit. Das gesamte Arrangement wäre eine finanzielle Abschreckung in einer Weise an mir interessiert zu sein, die ich bevorzugen würde. Wenn ich einen anderen Ort hätte, an dem ich das Brauen vornehmen könnte, würde ich Warren fragen. Er würde sich über das Geld freuen und sich nicht um den Rest scheren.

Warum muss alles nur immer so kompliziert sein?

Einer der Vorteile, mein eigenes Appartement zu haben, würde sein, einfache Tränke in meiner eigenen Küche brauen zu können. Auf jeden Fall kann ich keine Maid gebrauten Tränke im Labor am College brauen. Sie würden durch die Anwesenheit von männlichen Studenten kontaminiert werden. Abgesehen davon wäre es dasselbe, wie mit einem T-Shirt herumzulaufen auf dem geschrieben steht _Hermine Granger, Professionelle Jungfrau._

Egal, Madam Pomfrey wird mit dem St. Mungos Kontakt aufnehmen und als Vermittlerin fungieren. Ich werde Albus und Severus fragen, ob ich das Labor im Hauptquartier benutzen kann, um das Brauen während der Semesterferien im Frühjahr zu erledigen, solang ich die Zutaten und Flaschen liefere.

Natürlich bedeutet es, dass Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape vierteljährliche Updates über den Status meiner Jungfräulichkeit erhalten würden. Ich sollte eine Mailingliste und eine Datenbank erstellen. Wenn ich es schließlich aufgebe, muss ich eine Notiz im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen. Vielleicht noch einen Aushang im Fahrenden Ritter machen. Ich könnte dann direkt neben den Anzeigen von Mrs. Scours Magische Dreckentferner sein.

Meine Beziehung zu Severus ist eines dieser unvorhersehbaren Ereignisse. Sechs Jahre meines Lebens war er Professor Snape. Er war der Mann, der sich über meiner Zähne lustig gemacht hatte, mich für meine akademische Neugier schollt, mich wegen meiner Freundschaft zu Harry Potter verabscheute und Hauspunkte abzog, wenn eine einzelne Strähne meines Haares auf dem Fußboden im Zaubertränkeklassenraum landete. Er war der schleimige Bastard und die Nemesis von Gryffindor überhaupt.

Im Geheimen war er ein Todesser, Spion und Beschützer von uns allen. Im siebten Schuljahr war er der Mann, der mit mir auf dem Astronomieturm geredet hat, als ich mich so verlassen und hilflos gefühlt habe. Je mehr ich von ihm weiß, umso mehr glaube ich, dass seine wahre Persönlichkeit unter der teilweise echten Facade eines wütenden, kleinlichen, gehässigen Tyrann des Zaubertränkeklassenraumes liegt.

Er ist mein geheimer Mentor. Ich habe mehr von ihm über Zaubertränke in den letzten sechs Monaten, als wir an dem Wolfsbann und den Cruciatusbehandlungen arbeiteten, gelernt, als ich bisher in meinem Zaubertränkevorlesungen am College gelernt habe. Ich habe Tiefen von Theorien und Techniken kennen gelernt, die nur angeschnitten wurden während meiner ersten sieben Jahre der Tränkeausbildung.

Was viel wichtiger ist, ich lernte, dass Severus Snape viel mehr ist als seine Rollen, die er spielt. Ich fing an, dies in der Nacht zu verstehen, in der wir auf dem Astronomieturm mit einander redeten, als er bei mir saß, während ich über meine Trauer und Schuld sprach. Er hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und mir sein Taschentuch gegeben.

Ich schaue auf das Taschentuch in meiner Hand. Es ist jetzt komplett weiß. Das gestickte SS ist in der Ecke und ich zeichne die Buchstaben mit meinem Zeigefinger nach. Wie viele Mal habe ich mich besser gefühlt, nur weil ich sein Taschentuch umklammerte?

Es sind kleine Dinge aus vielerlei Sicht, aber sie stechen heraus aus der allgemeinen Wahrnehmung der Person, die Professor Snape immer projizierte.

Es wurde offensichtlicher, als er mich bezüglich meiner Kochkünste ärgerte. Er redet jetzt mit mir, teilt kleine Stückchen über sein Leben mit mir, seinen trockenen sarkastischen Humor, und sehr selten, wie er fühlt und denkt. Er fasziniert mich in einer Weise, die ich mir niemals vorgestellt hätte.

Er behandelt mich jetzt ganz anders. Er fordert mein Wissen konstant heraus, aber ohne diese typische herablassende Art von früher. Er nennt mich bei meinem Vornamen und erlaubt mir, dass ich ihn mit seinem anrede. Seine Seitenhiebe richten sich immer noch gegen Harry und Ron, aber nicht gegen mich. Er stichelt, aber es ist in einer viel angenehmeren Weise. Es liegt keine Gemeinheit mehr darin wie zuvor.

Als er erfuhr, dass ich Jungfrau bin, hatte ich von ihm erwartet, gnadenlos zu sein. Er hat ein Talent dafür, den schwachen Punkt zu erkennen und ihm nachzugehen. Er hätte leicht verständlich machen können, dass ich nicht hübsch genug bin, um das Interesse eines Mannes zu erwecken. Stattdessen ist er respektvoll gewesen. Wir lachten sogar zusammen darüber, als er vorschlug, ich könnte eine beträchtliche Summe verdienen, in dem ich Maid gebraute Tränke diesen Sommer brauen würde. Severus hat ein wunderbares Lachen.

Er führt ein gefährliches Leben.

Er ist brillant.

Er ist ein Rätsel.

Er wird immer schneller zum Objekt meiner Begierde.

Die letzten zwei Vorlesungsmonate habe ich mich selbst dabei ertappt, wie ich mich nach den Wochenenden und Ferien gesehnt habe, wo ich ihn wieder sehen würde. Wenn es soweit ist, ziehe ich mich mit Bedacht an und gehe sicher, dass mein Haar fixiert ist, bevor ich ihn sehe. Ich wünschte, ich wäre hübsch, aber ich mache das Beste aus meiner Unauffälligkeit. Ich denke über Dinge nach, über die ich mit ihm reden kann, probe Gespräche in meinem Geist. Zweifellos würde er mich als närrisches Mädchen bezeichnen, wenn er das wüsste.

Ich denke über Dinge nach, die ich für ihn tun kann, um sein Leben zu erleichtern. Komplizierte Dinge, wie das Vorbereiten der Zutaten für den Solvo Ira Trank und die Nachforschungen für den Cruciatus, sind Teil davon. Es gibt eine Vielzahl von kleineren Dingen, die ich getan habe, wie z.B. Inventurlisten erstellen, Aufräumen des Labors, den losen Tee mitbringen, den er bevorzugt, und meine Auswahl eines Weihnachtsgeschenkes für ihn.

Mein Wunsch, eine effektive Behandlungsmethode für den Cruciatus zu finden, basiert weniger auf einer Motivation, der Menschheit zu helfen, sondern mehr auf dem Verlangen, einem einzigen Mann zu helfen. Ich will seinen Schmerzzyklus in den verschiedenen Level, die es gibt, aufhalten. Ich bin eine Feministin, jedoch will ich mich um diesen Mann kümmern, in all den großen und kleinen Weisen, denn ich vermute, keiner hat es bisher getan.

Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, dass er mich als jemand anderen sieht als ein Mädchen, eine Studentin, nur eine andere Person? Vielleicht nicht, aber auch wenn dies der Fall ist, möchte ich alles für ihn tun, was ich kann. Ich werde dankbar sein für das, was er für mich getan hat und die Freundschaft erhalten. Bis jetzt war ich mir nicht sicher, dass mir jemand soviel bedeuten könnte. Aber jetzt weiß ich es.

Ich höre Geräusche von unten. Arthur ist aufgestanden und Molly hatte wahrscheinlich ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee. Bill wird heute Abend erwartet. Ginny wird schmollen, weil Harry arbeiten muss. Die Zwillinge werden mit ihren Freundinnen vorbei kommen. Um Himmels willen, hoffentlich werden sie Brian nicht wieder mitbringen. Sie wollen nicht aufgeben, uns zusammen zu bringen. Molly wird heute Abend traurig sein, weil Percy seine Eltern seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr besucht hat. Er hat sich für eine Seite in diesem Krieg entschieden, und es ist nicht unsere.

Charlie wird nicht zu hause sein, seit er nicht genügend Dienstzeit hat, um kurze Zeit von seinen Drachen an Weihnachten wegzukommen. Er wird Neujahr zu Besuch kommen und ich denke, Hannah Abbott hat damit etwas zu tun. Sie fing an, ihm vor ein paar Jahren auf Hagrids Vorschlag hin zuschreiben. Sie ist fasziniert von magischen Reptilien und macht eine Ausbildung in einem Geschäft in Lancastershire, wo Runespoors, Ashwinders, Mordons und andere ausgesuchte Dinge gezüchtet werden, von denen ich gern meinen Abstand halte. Ich denke, Charlie und Hannah sind ein wenig verliebt und versuchen, eine Fernbeziehung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ron und Harry hoffen, eine Stunde frei zu bekommen für ein kurzes Essen morgen mit uns allen zusammen. Sie haben für die nächsten 48 Stunden Rufbereitschaft.

Meine Weihnachtsgeschenke sind verpackt in Muggelgeschenkpapier mit Bildern vom Weihnachtsmann mit seinen Rentieren. Ich habe es verzaubert, damit seine Augen funkeln, weil er mich an den Direktor erinnert. Ich werde heute eines persönlich übergeben und der Rest wird morgen früh magisch erscheinen.

Es wird Zeit, sich anzuziehen. Severus und ich werden heute an den letzten beiden von drei Cruciotränken arbeiten, deshalb muss ich mir Schutzkleidung anziehen, auch wenn ich keinen Teil übernehmen werde. Ich kann verstehen, warum er die ganze Zeit schwarz trägt. Es verdeckt die Flecken. Ich habe meine schöne grüne Hose am Montag ruiniert, als der schreckliche Traubensaft darüber kippte während ich den Muskelentspannungstrank zubereitete, den wir dem innerlich angewandten Cruciotrank zufügen wollen.

Es wäre wohl sehr offensichtlich, wenn ich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet auftauchen würde, aber ich denke, eine schwarze Hose wird in Ordnung sein. Ich könnte mein fliederfarbenes Oberteil und die schwarze Weste dazu anziehen. Ich habe ein neues Paar Stiefel aus Drachenleder, die ich noch einlaufen muss. Wenn ich mit ätzenden Zutaten arbeiten werde, brauche ich sie.

Ginny und ich waren shoppen in der Winkelgasse bevor wir uns mit unseren Freunden aus Hogwarts am Mittwoch trafen. Als erstes trafen wir auf Lavender Brown. Sie hat einen Lehrplatz gefunden bei Stavoli Kleidung, einer der Zulieferer von Madam Malkins und anderen exklusiven Läden in ganz Europa. Sie erlernt das Schneidern und Designern. Sie brachte Skizzen ihres Designs mit und zwei ihrer Kleider, die sie entworfen hatte, sind für ihre Herbstkollektion 1999 vorgesehen.

Parvati war verhindert. Sie arbeitet im Verzauberten Tag Wellnesscenter und lernt Massage, Haardesign und Hautpflege. Anscheinend ist die Zeit kurz vor Weihnachten eine der geschäftigsten Zeiten.

Neville konnte kommen. Er hatte jedoch nur eine Stunde Mittagspause und musste zurück zur Gärtnerei. Viele Bestellungen in letzter Minute für Blumengestecke und Weihnachtssterne kamen herein und er musste zurück, um Dinge für die Eulenzustellung einzupacken.

Ron und Harry waren da gewesen und hatten sehr schmuck ausgesehen in ihren Aurorenumhängen. Natürlich klammerte sich Ginny sofort an Harry. Ron und Lavender sind fest zusammen seit dem Halloweentanz im vergangenen Jahr. Ich bemerkte, dass viele Frauen die zwei Männer beäugten, vor allem als wir zum Restaurant kamen.

Wir sind in ein neues Restaurant in der Winkelgasse gegangen, namens Barnabys. Sie sind dort spezialisiert auf Rind und Meeresfrüchte. Mit Rons Vorliebe für Fleisch und Kartoffeln, kannst du nicht viel falsch machen, wenn sie ein anständiges Steak und Bratkartoffeln zubereiten. Jede von uns Mädchen bestellte Fisch und Meeresfrüchte und Harry, Ron und Neville aßen Prime Rib-Steak. Es war exzellent und zum Nachtisch gab es Käsekuchen.

Da Harry und Ron nicht im Dienst waren, tranken wir Wein zu unseren Essen. Alle dachten, dass es sehr komisch ist, sogar in der Zaubererwelt nicht legal trinken zu dürfen, bis man 21 in den Staaten ist, bedenkend, dass wir seit unserem dritten Schuljahr Butterbier trinken.

Auf den neusten Stand bezüglich des Tratsches zu kommen, war lohnenswert. Wie es scheint, hat Neville eine Freundin. Der Eigentümer der Gärtnerei hat eine Tochter, die in ihrem siebten Schuljahr in Beauxbatons ist. Sie ging dort hin aufgrund des dort angebotenen Kräuterkundelehrplans. Sie wird das Familiengeschäft übernehmen und hat ein spezielles Interesse für Zierpflanzen. Neville arbeitete mit Samantha in den Blumengewächshäusern während des Sommers und war sogar in Frankreich, um mit ihr zusammen auf den dortigen Halloween Ball zu gehen. Neville hat jetzt viel mehr Selbstvertrauen als noch vor einem Jahr. Er ist auch größer geworden.

Sie fragten mich, ob ich am Avalon jemand kennen gelernt hätte. Ich erzählte ihnen von Adam, wir eine Zeit lang mit einander ausgegangen sind und dann Schluss gemacht haben. Ich deutete an, dass ich mich sporadisch verabrede und niemand bestimmten im Moment sehe. Ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht erzählen, dass ich nicht daran interessiert war, mit jemandem vom Avalon auszugehen, weil ich für unseren alten Tränkeprofessor Feuer und Flamme bin. Zudem konnte ich ihnen nicht erzählen, dass ich im Grunde genommen ein Keuschheitsgelübde für den Sommer abgeschlossen habe, damit ich Hermine Granger sein kann, Jungfrau zur Miete. Seufz.

Ok, Zeit sich anzuziehen. Ich werde gegen Mittag im Hauptquartier erwartet und gegen 18 Uhr hier wieder zurück sein. Es wird ein arbeitsreicher Tag werden und ich werde die meiste Zeit mit Severus verbringen. Das macht es zu einem guten Tag, gleich von Beginn an. Ich hoffe, Severus mag sein Weihnachtsgeschenk.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:**_

_To my frustrated readers: The first kiss is coming. Won't tell you when. Won't tell you where. You already know who and pretty much know why._

_An meine frustrierten Leser: Der erste Kuss wird kommen. __Ich erzähle aber nicht wann. Ihr wisst jedoch schon, wer sich küssen wird und natürlich warum._

_**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**_

_Runespoor: dreiköpfige Schlange_


	43. Kapitel 43

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

Viel Spaß!

----------------------------------

_**43. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**24. Dezember 1998**

Ich kann gebratene Eier mit Würstchen riechen als ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer, welches ich im Hauptquartier benutze, die Treppen nach unten laufe. Sehr wahrscheinlich werden Potter und Weasley sich bald zu ihrem Dienst aufmachen. Soweit ich weiß, müssen sie im Aurorenbüro im Ministerium bleiben und für die nächsten 48 Stunden für Rufbereitschaft zur Verfügung stehen. Das sind die einfachen Freuden von Neulingen in einer paramilitärischen Organisation, man bekommt die schlimmsten Stunden und Dienste, als ob man Nachsitzen müsste. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie auch die Mülleimer ausleeren.

Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen, aber als die Morgendämmerung kam, hatte ich mich sowieso nur noch hin und her gewälzt. Es gibt keinen Grund, einfach nur da zu liegen, wenn noch soviel getan werden muss. Ich kann die Zutaten für den zweiten und dritten Cruciotrank vorbereiten und alles für das Brauen am Mittag fertig haben, wenn Hermine hier sein wird. Dann können wir den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbringen, die Arbeit am kalten, zum Eintauchen zu benutzenden Behandlungstrank zu ende zu bringen.

"Guten Morgen, Professor", sagt Potter. Er ist der Koch und füllt einen Teller mit Eiern und Würstchen. Ich rieche Toast.

"Guten Morgen, Potter", erwidere ich und nehme mir selbst Tee aus der Kanne auf dem Tisch.

"Warum nehmen Sie nicht den hier, Sir?" Potter hält mir den Teller voll Essen entgegen. Solche Höflichkeit von Potter ist … überraschend. Ich bin jedenfalls ziemlich hungrig, darum nehme ich den Teller.

"Danke." Ich esse zuerst das Würstchen, welches heiß, würzig und sehr zufrieden stellend ist. Ich glaube, Salbei wurde zu einem kommerziell hergestellten Produkt hinzugegeben. Potter ist ein ziemlich guter Koch, auch wenn es ihm an der Präsentation fehlt. Eine perfekte Wurst sollte von allen vier Seiten gleich angebraten sein, nicht unbedingt schwarz an zwei Seiten. Ich bin hungrig genug, um ihm meine Beobachtung nicht kund zu tun.

"Bitte", antwortet er. Er schlägt weitere Eier in einer Schale auf, rührt sie kräftig und gießt sie in eine Pfanne. „Es ist genug da und ich war nicht die halbe Nacht auf wie Sie."

Er dreht sich um und schaut mich prüfend an. „Für einen Mann, der einen Rundflug über den Kanal auf einem Besen im Dezember gemacht hat, scheinen Sie in ziemlich guter Form zu sein. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie keine Eiszapfen aus ihren Haaren picken."

"Dann haben Sie Professor Flitwick wohl keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt in Ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, als er Ihnen Wärmezauber beigebracht hat", erwidere ich mit nicht ernst gemeinter Gehässigkeit. Immerhin hat Potter mir gerade mein Frühstück gemacht. „Mr. Zabini hat mich gebeten, Ihnen zu danken, ihm den Feuerblitz geliehen zu haben, welcher sich wieder sicher im Besenschrank befindet."

"Gern geschehen", erwidert Potter ziemlich ernst. Er nimmt einen weiteren Teller, befüllt ihn und setzt sich zu mir an den Tisch. „Ich nehme an, er ist sicher in Calais untergebracht?"

"Ja", antworte ich. "In ein oder zwei Tagen wird er in ein anderes Schutzhaus weiter im Landesinneren gebracht. Seine Familie wird ihn nicht aufspüren können."

Potter sieht mich neugierig an. Ich vermute, er hat eine Frage, die er mir unbedingt stellen möchte.

Oh, was waren das für Tage als ich Hauspunkte wegen Potter abziehen konnte.

"Ich dachte, der Dunkle Lord lässt Sie nicht außer Landes ohne seine Erlaubnis", fragt er.

Ich habe absolut kein Verlangen, die Vorgaben, die Tom Riddle seinen Todessern und mir ganz besonders auferlegt mit Harry Potter zu diskutieren. Ich glaube, ich war bezüglich seiner Anwesenheit heute Morgen außerordentlich tolerant. Obwohl, seit Potter das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hat, ist er nicht mehr so der impulsive Idiot, der er in Hogwarts war.

Hat er ein begründetes Recht, es zu erfahren?

Er wird ein Auror werden. So sehr ich es hasse, es zuzugeben, aber er scheint diese Verantwortung ernst zu nehmen.

Albus hat ihm Verantwortung innerhalb des Ordens übertragen. Potter hat keine seiner Aufgaben verpfuscht. Bisher.

Deshalb ist es vielleicht nicht unbegründet, dass er es wissen sollte.

"Die meisten Todesser können frei reisen. Das Dunkle Mal erlaubt es ihnen, überall in der Welt zum Dunklen Lord gerufen zu werden. Als Zaubertränke Meister bin ich viel eingeschränkter. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass ich kurzfristig erreichbar bin. Deshalb muss ich ihn vorab in Kenntnis setzen, wenn ich vorhabe, zu reisen. Ich habe das Risiko auf mich genommen, als ich Mr. Zabini über den Kanal begleitete. Wenn ich gerufen worden wäre, hätte ich fort apparieren müssen. Mr. Zabini hatte die notwendige Information, sicher nach Calais zu reisen."

Potter schaut nachdenklich.

„Sie haben an seinem Überlaufen lange Zeit gearbeitet, oder Sir?"

"Ich war sein Hauslehrer", erwidere ich und nehme den letzten Bissen meines Toasts. „Seit er elf Jahre alt war, habe ich eine Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt."

Potter denkt erneut nach.

"Noch mehr Toast, Professor?" Fragt er und ich nicke zur Antwort. Potter reicht mir einen Teller mit Weizentoast und ich nehme zwei weitere Scheiben. Ich reiche ihm das Glas hausgemachte Erdbeermarmelade von Molly.

Ich kann Weasley auf seinen verdammt großen Füssen herumstapfen hören. Im Herbst hatte er einen erneuten Wachstumsschub und ich muss jetzt zu ihm aufsehen, was mich bis ins unendliche ärgert.

"Morgen, Harry, Professor", grüßt Weasley viel zu fröhlich. Er geht zum Herd, füllt sich seinen Teller und nimmt den leeren Platz gegenüber von mir ein. Ich fülle meine eigene Tasse auf, und sollte wohl auch deren füllen. Ich gieße Weasley eine Tasse Tee ein und fülle Potters auf.

"Also, Professor, wie es aussieht, sind sie von ihrem Trip nach Frankreich über Nacht heil zurück", sagt Weasley.

"Mr. Zabini ist sicher aus England raus und außer Reichweite von seiner Familie", antworte ich, während ich mich vom Tisch erhebe, um mir mehr Wurst zu holen.

"Schön zu hören, Sir", sagt Weasley. „Zabini musste seine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um sich in dieser Art gegen seine Familie zu stellen."

"Genauer gesagt", kläre ich, "musste er alles aufgeben, um flüchten zu können. Seine Familie hätte seine Verweigerung, ein Todesser zu werden, nicht akzeptiert. Sie standen unter den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords, ihn auszuliefern, um ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren für andere aufsässige Todessernachkommen."

"Ich bin froh, dass er dem entkommen konnte", sagte Harry. „Es hat dennoch viel Mut gekostet, um sich den Anordnungen seiner Familie zu widersetzen. Wenn Sie ihn nicht darin unterstützt hätten, Professor, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht den Mut dazu gehabt."

Ich nicke in Zustimmung, aber ich vermeide eine tiefgründigere Diskussion über meine Rolle in Blaise Zabinis Flucht vor seiner Familie. Ich bin einfach erleichtert, dass ich ihn sicher außer Landes und in einen geheimen Unterschlupf bringen konnte.

Die gestrige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten liegt auf dem leeren Stuhl. Ich nehme sie mir und beginne zu lesen, nebenbei meinen Tee trinkend. Hoffentlich werde ich aus dem restlichen Gespräch rausgelassen.

"Potter?"

"Ja, Professor?", antwortet er.

"Danke, dass Sie das Frühstück gemacht haben. Das Salbei hat die Wurst sehr gut aufgepeppt."

"Bitte. Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann, nach Ihrem Trip."

Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeitung. Weasley und Potter essen weiter und diskutieren ihre Aufgaben für den Tag. Anscheinend hat Potter noch Schreibarbeit zu beenden über eine Festnahme, die er gestern machte, im Fall eines Ladendiebstahls. Weasley wird Shakelbolt beobachten, wie er Verdächtige eines Schmugglerrings verhört. Sie schmuggeln in falschen Frauendesignerumhängen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht der Glamour ist, den sie erwartet haben an dem Tag, als Potter und Weasley entschieden, Auroren zu werden und Dunkle Zauberer zu jagen. Meine Aufmerksamkeit geht zurück zu ihrem Gespräch als ich Hermines Namen höre.

"So, du gehst also am Mittwoch mit ihr?", fragt Weasley.

"Ja", antwortet Potter. "Sie hat gefragt, ob ich an dem Tag frei und nichts dagegen hätte. Es scheint ihrem seelischen Frieden gut zu tun, wenn sie ab und zu mal dort hingehen kann."

"Ich denke, sie schleicht sich manchmal allein hinaus. Hast du bemerkt, dass die Gräber zu gepflegt aussehen?", fragt Weasley.

Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit ist geweckt. „Pardon", unterbreche ich, „sprechen sie über den Friedhof, auf dem Miss Grangers Eltern beerdigt sind?"

Potter schaut überrascht. "Ja, Professor. Und ich stimme Ron zu. Ich denke, Hermine geht manchmal dort allein hin. Wir beide haben sie gebeten, das nicht zu tun. Es scheint nicht sicher zu sein, deshalb haben wir eine spezielle Abmachung getroffen, dass wir sicherstellen, mit ihr dort hin zu gehen, wenn sie hier ist."

Jetzt wird es schwierig. Ich kann diesen Aspekt nicht mit ihnen diskutieren ohne das Gespräch, das ich bereits mit Remus und Arthur hatte, hervorzubringen. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass sie diese Information vor Hermine geheim halten, und wie werden sie reagieren, wenn ich ihnen von dem Plan mit dem Portschlüssel erzähle? Ich beschließe, dass Risiko nicht einzugehen ohne ein wenig zu bohren, um zu sehen, was sie verstehen.

Ich wähle meine Worte mit Bedacht.

"In den letzten sechs Monaten habe ich viel Zeit mit Miss Granger verbracht als wir an verschiedenen Projekten arbeiteten. Ich wundere mich selbst, wie gut sie den Verlust ihrer Eltern verarbeitet und das ihre Freunde jetzt so weit weg von ihr leben."

Ich beobachte Potter und Weasley sorgfältig. Sie sehen sich an mit Gesichtsausdrücken der Überraschung und Bestürzung.

Weasley antwortet, "Wir haben auch darüber nachgedacht, Professor."

Potter überdenkt offensichtlich, was er sagen wird.

"Hermine reagiert sensibler auf Dinge, als sie es zeigt, Professor. Manchmal versucht sie ihre Gefühle zu verbergen und setzt ihre Tapferkeitsmiene auf, damit es niemand bemerkt. Und wenn Sie es jetzt wagen zu sagen, dass dies etwas mit dem Gryffindorsein zu tun hat…"

Ich halte meine Hand hoch, um zu unterbrechen.

"Ich erkenne, dass wir drei nicht immer gut mit einander ausgekommen sind, Potter. Aber das mag irrelevant sein in dieser Situation, wenn wir uns gemeinsam um Miss Grangers Wohlsein sorgen."

Es scheint, dass sie darauf nicht gefasst waren. Sie tauschen erneut Blicke aus.

"Was wir Ihnen erzählen ist vertraulich?", fragt Weasley.

"Was wir hier besprechen, ist vertraulich", erwidere ich. Ich will erfahren, was sie wissen.

Weasley sieht Potter an. Potter nickt.

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie gut schläft", fängt Weasley an. „Wenn sie im Fuchsbau zu Besuch ist und ich mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam, habe ich bei ihr um 3 oder 4 Uhr früh Licht brennen sehen."

"Sie hat auch abgenommen", sagt Potter. „Sie hat nie viel gegessen und jetzt scheint sie manchmal mit ihrem Essen zu spielen. Sie müsste zu einer Expertin geworden sein, das Essen auf dem Teller herum zu schieben. Wie am vergangenen Abend als wir im Barnabys zu Abend gegessen haben. Sie hat nicht viel gegessen und gab ständig ihr Essen an Neville, damit es niemand mitbekam. Wenn sie depressiv wird, isst sie nicht. Also, außer Schokolade vielleicht."

"Ich denke, sie hat auch zu ein paar Dingen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt", ergänzt Weasley.

"Das wissen wir nicht", sagt Potter entschieden.

"Sie ist dort nicht so glücklich wie sie vorgibt und du weißt es."

Ich erhebe meine Hand, um einzugreifen. „Gentlemen, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Mr. Weasley, was meinen Sie damit?"

"Ich denke, sie langweilt sich am College", sagt er. „Sie war uns allen hier soweit voraus, dass die Lehrer sie auf eigene Faust haben lernen lassen. Wie Sie es taten."

Das stimmt. Wenn ich ihr keine zusätzlichen Aufgaben, spezielle Texte zum Lesen und Arbeitsherausforderungen gegeben hätte, hatte Hermine dazu tendiert, sich in die Verbotene Abteilung zu schleichen. Nur Merlin wusste, wofür sie sich entschieden hätte, was sie in ihrer unstrukturierten Freizeit lernen sollte, wenn sie von dort Ideen erhalten hätte. Minerva und Filius hatten die gleiche Tendenz bemerkt und ihr ebenfalls zusätzliche Aufgaben aufgegeben. Wie sagt man? Der Teufel erschafft Arbeit für untätige Hände oder so ähnlich? Wir drei trugen dazu bei, dass ihre Zeit produktiv blieb.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die Dozenten am College ihr das genehmigen, aber dann würden sie niemals die Studenten so gut kennen lernen wie die Lehrer in Hogwarts es taten", ergänzt Potter. „Ich denke, die speziellen Projekte, an denen sie mit Ihnen arbeitet, sind die interessantesten Dinge überhaupt, die sie in den letzten sechs Monaten getan hat. Sie wissen, wie frustriert sie wird, wenn sie nicht etwas zu arbeiten hat, das interessant ist."

Ich beschließe, ein wenig tiefer zu bohren.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie sagten, Miss Granger hätte bezüglich etwas gelogen?"

"Sie erzählt vom Ausgehen und Freundschaften schließen am College." Weasley schaut Potter verärgert an. „Harry, du kannst doch nicht glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit erzählt. Du weißt, dass Hermine nicht so leicht Freunde findet und sie hat sich in Hogwarts kaum verabredet. Ich kaufe ihr das einfach nicht ab."

"Sie ist mit diesem Typen ausgegangen, Adam", argumentiert Potter. „Sie sind ein paar Monate mit einander ausgegangen und haben sich dann getrennt."

"Yeah, und sie spricht über ihn mit dem gleichen Gefühl, das sie für Hagrids Flubberwürmer empfunden hat", hält Weasley entgegen. „Hermine ist _tiefgründig_, Harry. Wenn sie ihn gemocht hätte, würde sie nicht so leicht über die Trennung reden können. Sie würde gar nicht darüber reden, wenn sie betroffen wäre. So geht sie mit schmerzenden Gefühlen um. Weißt du noch, wie sie sich benahm, als du böse auf sie warst bezüglich des Feuerblitzes? Sie hat eine Mauer errichtet, so als wenn ihre Gefühle nicht verletzt wären und verschanzte sich in der Bibliothek. Erst als wir uns wieder versöhnt hatten, bekamen wir mit, was sie da tat."

"Also, was wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht so sehr gemocht hat", sagte Potter spitz. „Du musst nicht in jemanden verliebt sein, um mit ihm auszugehen."

"Warum zur Hölle streiten wir darüber, Harry?" Plötzlich schaut Weasley verwirrt. „Der Punkt ist, dass Hermine uns nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Ich denke, sie ist dort einsam und ich denke nicht, dass sie über den Tod ihrer Eltern wirklich hinweg ist und das macht sie fertig. Ernsthaft, Harry, das ist nichts anderes zu dem, was Moody uns die letzten sechs Monate gelehrt hat. Du suchst nach einem Verhaltensmuster. Hermine tut ihr bestes, es zu verbergen, aber da gibt es ein Verhaltensmuster."

Diese Erklärung scheint Potter zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Und mir zu denken, dass Weasley vielleicht doch etwas tiefgründiger ist als ich ihm bisher zugestanden habe.

"Du könntest recht haben, aber ich möchte noch weiter darüber nachdenken", sagt Potter. „Worüber wir übereinstimmen können, ist, dass Hermine mehr unter dem Tod ihrer Eltern leidet, als sie andere wissen lassen will."

An diesem Punkt entscheide ich, mich in die Diskussion wieder einzubringen.

"Glauben Sie, sie fühlt sich verantwortlich für den Tod ihrer Eltern?"

"Die ersten paar Tage nach der Ermordung sagte sie dies mehrere Male", sagte Weasley. „Sie scheint zu glauben, wenn sie da gewesen wäre, hätte sie es aufhalten oder es zumindest versuchen können."

Potter schaut gedankenvoll. "Sie sagte, es wäre ihre Schuld, weil sie eine Hexe ist. Wenn sie als Muggel geboren worden wäre, hätten sie ihre Eltern nicht aufgesucht."

"Wir haben mit Hermine über all das gesprochen", sagt Weasley. „Sie ist eine starke Hexe, aber sie weiß, sie hätte niemals überleben können gegen ein Team aus Todessern, während sie versucht, ihre Eltern zu beschützen. Ich denke, das versteht sie wirklich. Es ist der Teil, das sie sich schuldig fühlt, dass sie zu ihren Eltern kamen, weil sie eine Hexe ist. Dieser Teil ist wahr und ich weiß nicht, wie wir ihr jemals helfen können, sich deswegen besser zu fühlen."

"Ich glaube, Sie beide haben Recht. Der eine unbestreitbare Fakt ist, wenn sie als Muggel auf die Welt gekommen wäre, würden ihre Eltern noch leben und ihnen würde es jetzt gut gehen. Wenn das die Basis ihrer Schuldgefühle ist, wird es schwer sein, das wieder zu beheben", erwidere ich Stirn runzelnd.

"Wir werden es jetzt sowieso nicht lösen", sagt Potter. „Wir gehen jetzt besser oder wir kommen zu spät zur Arbeit."

Potter und Weasley suchten ihre Umhänge und Handschuhe und waren fertig zum Gehen. Weasley hält an, bevor beide zur Tür raus sind.

"Professor, Sie verbringen wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit mit Hermine als jeder von uns. Vielleicht sehen Sie ein paar derselben Dinge wie wir." Weasley hält inne, um seine Worte zu überlegen. Potter beobachtet ihn. „Hermine ist uns sehr wichtig. Wenn Sie Ideen haben, was wir tun können, um ihr zu helfen, werden wir gern zuhören."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Ich nippe wieder beiläufig an meinem Tee und gebe vor, den Tagespropheten durchzusehen. Hermines zwei Freunde verschwinden zu ihrem achtundvierzig Stunden Spiel, Auroren zu sein, und lassen mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Ich verbringe den Morgen allein im Hauptquartier des Ordens, im Kellerlabor. Es ist genügend Arbeit vorhanden, um meine Hände geschäftig zu halten, während mein Geist herumreist. Ich bereite die Zutaten für den zweiten Cruciotrank von Lucrezia Borgia zu. Das Hacken, Schneiden und Pulverisieren kann erledigt werden, bevor Hermine kommt. Sie wird das tatsächliche Brauen beobachten und ich sie.

Schuld. Ich kann Schuld begreifen und die verschiedenen Arten, wie sie sich zeigt. Ich habe meine eigene mit Wut maskiert, glaubend, dass sie sich nie dann zeigen wird, wenn jemand erkennt, wofür sie stand. Für Jahre habe ich es vor mir selbst verleugnet.

Ich erinnere mich an mein erstes Jahr als Hauslehrer, als Cosmo Sterling dieses Hufflepuffmädchen schlug als sie im Flur im Slytherinturm standen nach dem Halloween Tanz. Ich wusste, welche Art Junge er war. Er schlug sie, weil sie sich geweigerte hatte, eine weitere Kerbe an seinem Bettpfosten zu werden.

Ich umkreiste den Narr, als ich das Mädchen zurück nach Hufflepuff schickte mit einer Warnung, sich von den Slytherinmännern fern zu halten, die weit über ihrem Niveau lägen. Selbst da musste ich meine Rolle spielen. Mein Zauberstab zitterte in meiner Hand, die ich in meinen Umhängen versteckte. Ich musste ihn verbal bis zu dem Punkt nieder machen, an dem er glaubte, seine Männlichkeit zu verlieren, sollte er sich jemals einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff wieder nähern. Ich nannte sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit unwürdig. Ich erzählte ihm, ein Slytherin, der ein Mädchen nicht verführen kann, ohne sie schlagen zu müssen, sei es nicht wert, seine eigenen Hoden zu besitzen.

Ich wollte meinen Zauberstab benutzen, um die Hand ab zu schneiden, die er benutzt hatte, um sie zu schlagen, und es bedurfte meines letzten Fünkchens Selbstkontrolle, es nicht zu tun. Ich wusste damals, wenn er diese Art Mann war, der eine Frau schlägt, würde es nicht mit diesem Hufflepuffmädchen aufhören, egal, wie ich ihn behandeln würde.

Wie oft habe ich gesehen, wie Vater sie schlug? Ich muss wohl hundertmal oben auf der Treppe gestanden und zugesehen haben, wie er Mutter rückhändig schlug.

Cosmo Sterling hätte es wahrscheinlich verdient, diese Hand zu verlieren. Ich wollte, dass er für all die Male bezahlte, in denen ich gesehen habe, wie mein Vater meine Mutter schlägt. Ich wollte für all die Male bezahlen, in denen ich meinen Vater davon nicht abgehalten hatte.

Schuld ist ein vertrauter Begleiter. Jeden Tag ist er an meiner Seite.

Ich habe meine Schuld mit all ihren Tiefen, scharfen Kanten und dunklen Gängen erlebt. Ich habe sie aufgedeckt und mich in ihr gewälzt. Ich habe ihr erlaubt, mich zu zerstören, durch meine Ausdrücke der Wut, und in dem ich das tat, nahm ich das Mal an meinem Arm an, das mich an alles bindet, was ich jetzt bedaure.

Aber das bin ich. Das ist nicht Hermine.

Da sie ein sanftes Wesen ist, zeigt sich ihr Schuldgefühl nicht nach außen. Ihre Schuld ist innerlich und sie quält sich selbst damit. Es kommt ihr nicht in den Sinn, es an anderen aus zu lassen.

Ich ziehe es vor…

Ich möchte nicht…

Sie sollte nicht aufgrund ihrer Geburt leiden.

Aber, ich bin kein sanfter Mann. Wie stelle ich es an?

Ich kann einige der stärksten Individuen, die ich kenne, verbal auseinander nehmen.

Magisch kann ich mich mit den besten duellieren und gewinnen.

Ich bin fähig, die tödlichsten und heikelsten Tränke zu brauen, die man in der Zaubererwelt kennt.

Wenn ich es muss, weiß ich jemanden mit meinen bloßen Händen zu töten.

Keine dieser Fähigkeiten wird mir in diesem Fall helfen. Nicht, wenn es um seelische Qual einer jungen Frau geht. Wegen eines irrsinnigen Grundes habe ich mich freiwillig bereit erklärt, dies zu übernehmen, obwohl ich eindeutig emotional nicht genügend geeignet bin für diese Aufgabe. Warum würde jemand auch nur für einen Moment glauben, dass mein Leben so in Ordnung ist, dass mir anvertraut werden kann, jemanden mit seinen Problemen zu helfen?

Seufz.

Ich bringe die schwarzen Schattenmorellen zum Schmoren, damit ich eventuell den Saft der Zaubertrankbasis hinzufügen kann.

Früher oder später wird Hermine den Stresspunkt erreichen, an dem sie allein auf den Friedhof gehen wird, wenn keiner ihrer Freunde mit ihr gehen kann. Sie wird es in der Hoffnung tun, die Schuld zu verringern, zumindest für eine Weile. Wenn sie es tut, wird sie sich in diesem Keller wieder finden mit verschlossenen und mit Bannen belegten Türen bis ich komme, um sie herauszulassen.

Ich werde darauf vertrauen müssen, irgendwie die richtigen Worte zu finden, wenn ich sie damit konfrontiere, die ihr helfen, mit ihren Gefühlen klar zu kommen anstatt weg zu laufen und sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Vielleicht kann sie aus meinen Fehlern lernen. Merlin weiß, dass ich genug getan habe.

Ich überprüfe die Liste der Zutaten für den Trank in _Difficilus Mortegena_. Meine Vorbereitungen sind vollständig. Hermine sollte bald hier sein. Mittagessen wäre jetzt ganz gut.

------------------------

Hermine erscheint genau in dem Moment, als ich ein wenig mehr Sahne zur Suppe _pomme de terre_ hinzugebe.

"Bereitest du eine Kartoffelsuppe zu, Severus?"

"Hermine, nur ein Banause würde eine delikate Brühe mit Sahne, Kräutern und sorgfältig geschnittene Kartoffelknollen _Kartoffelsuppe_ nennen."

"Kartoffeleintopf?"

"Deine Ausbildung ist traurigerweise unzulänglich. Dies ist eine Suppe _pomme de terre_. Die Kartoffel, oder auch Knolle, ist der wahre Apfel der Erde." Ich spieße in ein Stück Kartoffel mit meiner Gabel, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gar sind.

"Molly brachte letzte Nacht Brot mit. Würdest du es holen?"

"Sicher", erwidert sie.

Ohne Zweifel macht Molly das beste Brot. Hogwartselfen können sich damit nicht messen. Hermine nimmt ein Laib Brot heraus und schneidet ein paar dicke Scheiben ab.

"Wird Remus mit uns essen?", fragt sie.

"Nein. Er war nicht hier als ich ankam und ich weiß nicht, wann er zurück sein wird."

Das Brot liegt in einer flachen Schale und ein Topf mit geschlagener Butter steht auf dem Tisch. Hermine nimmt den Teekessel und die Box mit losen Teeblättern heraus. Sie erwärmt den Teekessel, misst sorgfältig ab und als nächstes steht der Teekessel auf dem Tisch, das Sieb daneben. Ich nehme die Kelle und fülle zwei Schalen, die ich dann auf den Tisch stelle.

Wir nehmen unsere gewohnten Plätze ein. Hermine nimmt einen Löffel voll Suppe, pustet und nimmt ihren ersten Happen.

"Lauch, keine Frühlingszwiebeln und ich glaube, ein Hauch Thymian." Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, in ziemlich guter Imitation meiner eigenen Gesichtsmimik, als sie mich ansieht. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss schmunzeln.

"Richtig."

"Ich erkenne den Thymian am Geschmack, aber nicht am Duft der Suppe."

"Fehlendes natürliches Talent, fürchte ich." Ich begutachte ihre feine Nase in einer Weise, die zu einem Witz zwischen uns wurde. Sie lächelt zurück.

"Ich muss weiter üben. Die Suppe ist sehr gut, Severus." Sie gießt für uns beide Tee ein.

"Also, hast du das Abendessen letzten Abend genossen?"

"Ja, das habe. Danke, dass du Barnabys vorgeschlagen hast. Der Lachs war exzellent und ich weiß, den Jungs hat ihr Prime-Ribsteak geschmeckt."

"Minerva hat das Restaurant kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn entdeckt. Es ist zu einem beliebten Ort geworden. Du kannst den Lachs empfehlen?"

"Ich habe gegessen, bis ich fast geplatzt bin. Der Käsekuchen hat kaum hineingepasst", sagt sie während sie mehr von der Suppe nippt.

Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie die Suppe aufisst.

"Wie geht es deiner Ratte", frage ich.

"Ihr Name ist Shirley und sie ist nicht länger meine Ratte", sagt sie mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe gestern Mary Ellen Whitcomb besucht, nein, Mary Ellen Berwick. Ihre Adoptiveltern haben mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihr die Ratte als Weihnachtsgeschenk zu geben. Sie hat sie sofort Shirely getauft und ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso. Sie besitzen bereits zwei sehr entzückende Crups, aber sie kann keinen davon nach Hogwarts mitnehmen, deshalb erlaubten mir die Berwicks, ihr die Ratte zu geben."

"Somit wird Krummbein dazu gezwungen, seine Sitzposition vor dem Käfig aufzugeben sowie sein Starren?"

"Sehr zu Shirleys Erleichterung. Krummbein hatte wirklich böse Absichten", lacht Hermine.

"Wie kommt Miss Berwick mit ihrer neuen Familie zurecht?"

"Sehr gut, denke ich. Sie behandeln sie sehr gut und ihre neue Schwester hat sie ins Herz geschlossen. Sie ist Mitte zwanzig, glaube ich, und arbeitet im Ministerium. Sie verbringen ziemlich viel Zeit mit einander an den Feiertagen und in den Ferien. Der Direktor hat hier sehr gut Arbeit geleistet, sie zusammen zu bringen."

"Traurig, denn es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er dies tun musste."

"Nein, nicht wahr?" Sie sieht mich mit traurigen Augen an. "Zu viele Waisen."

"Wir haben seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr darüber geredet, Hermine. Wie geht es dir?"

Die Traurigkeit verwandelt sich in eine Maske aus zwangloser Neutralität. Ich erkenne, dass sie mehr Schauspielfähigkeiten erworben hat, die Fähigkeit, zu agieren, als wäre alles in Ordnung, um den Schmerz zu verbergen.

"Mir geht es gut. Gelegentlich holt es mich wieder ein und ich bin dann ziemlich deprimiert."

"So an Feiertagen wie Weihnachten?"

Die Maske verrutscht ein wenig und die Traurigkeit schimmert durch. „Sieht man es?"

"Ein wenig. Du musst in der Nähe deiner Freunde nichts vortäuschen, Hermine."

"Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Freunde meinen, ich wäre ein Trauerkloß. Es ist ein Jahr her. Wenn es hochkommt, werde ich damit fertig."

"Es gibt keine Regeln für den richtigen oder falschen Weg, zu trauern, oder ein Zeitlimit, wie lang es braucht."

"Ich möchte keine Last für meine Freunde sein. Es ist mein Problem, nicht ihrs."

Sie verschließt sich und ich möchte sie nicht drängen. Vor allem, wenn ich unsicher bin, wie ich damit umgehen soll.

"Und jetzt, in der klassischen Weise von Zaubertränemeister und Lehrling, werde ich jetzt gehen während du aufräumen wirst. Ich werde in den Keller gehen und die Zutaten für den Unterricht heute Nachmittag zu ende vorbereiten. Obwohl, technisch gesehen, sollte ich dich auch die Zutaten vorbereiten lassen."

Wenigstens bringe ich Hermine zum Lachen.

----------------------

Es ist fünf Uhr am Nachtmittag, wir sind mit den Cruciatustränken fertig und haben erfolgreich das Muskelentspannungsmittel zu dem innerlich angewandten Cruciatusheilmittel hinzugefügt. Ich bin froh, dass wir das erste bereits fertig haben und mit dem zweiten bin ich zufrieden. Mit den Tierversuchen werden wir nächste Woche beginnen.

"Du hast Dienst heute Nacht und morgen?", fragt Hermine.

"Ja", antworte ich abwesend während ich meine Notizen beende. „Da Albus und Minerva ihre jeweiligen Familien besuchen, bin ich verantwortlich. Nur sechs Schüler sind in den Ferien anwesend, deshalb dürfte es nicht so stressig werden. Ich vermute, ich werde Zeit zum Lesen finden und eine gute Zigarre genießen."

"Ich werde ein Haus voller Weasleys haben und wer auch immer vorbei kommen mag. Wenn es dich irgendwie tröstet, Molly ist in absolut nörgeliger Stimmung mit Bill und den Zwillingen, wann sie sich endlich niederlassen und sie zur Großmutter machen."

"Entsprechend der legendären Weasleyzeugungsfähigkeit, sollte Molly froh sein, dass keiner ihrer unverheirateten Söhne sie schon zur Großmutter gemacht hat."

Hermine kichert darüber.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Severus."

Ich schaue auf und sehe, dass Hermine mir eine Schachtel entgegenhält. Es ist in Papier eingewickelt, auf dem, wie es scheint, Albus als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet ist, was er wiederum im richtigen Leben ziemlich oft macht.

Ich bin überrascht, dass sie dies tut und mehr zufrieden, als ich wirklich zugeben will.

"Danke, Hermine. In diesem Fall sollte ich dir wohl das hier geben." Ich greife unter die Theke, wo ich ihr Päckchen platziert hatte. Ich halte ihr das in blaue Folie eingepackte Päckchen entgegen.

Sie lächelt und es ist eines dieser echt glücklichen Lächelns, das ihr ganzes Gesicht zum Strahlen bringt. Es berührt fast mein Herz, das sie so erfreut ist, von mir etwas zu bekommen.

Jeder von uns nimmt sich sein angebotenes Päckchen. Hermine öffnet ihres zu erst, das Papier vorsichtig entfernend. Sie öffnet ihre Geschenkschachtel und entdeckt die darin liegende Lederrolle. Hermine nimmt sie heraus, bindet die Lederschnüre auf und rollt es auf dem Tisch aus.

"Oh, Severus, das ist wundervoll", sagt sie und sieht dabei ehrlich zufrieden aus. „Das sind Kroehlers Messer, ein komplettes Set von Zaubertränke Schneideinstrumenten." Sie gleitet mit ihrer Hand über die Hülle und zieht eines heraus. „Da sind sogar eine Feuersteinklinge und Obsidianklinge enthalten."

Sie sieht zu mir hoch und grinst. „Ich werde von jedem in Zaubertränke 202 beneidet werden. Ein komplettes Set von Kroehler. Professor Ben Ari wird wahrscheinlich die einzige andere Person mit diesem Set sein."

"Es ist ein traditionelles Geschenk von Meister an Lehrling." Ich erwähne nicht, dass es eigentlich ein Geschenk zum Abschluss der Ausbildung ist. Da erhielt ich meines.

"Es ist großartig und ich verspreche, gut darauf aufzupassen." Sie lächelt immer noch. Die meisten Frauen wären nicht gerade erfreut, als Weihnachtsgeschenk Messer zu bekommen. „Aber jetzt öffne deines, Severus."

Ich wickle das mit Albus Dumbledore eingewickelte Geschenk aus und finde eine silberne Plastikbox darin. Ich finde einen Riegel und öffne ihn.

Ein Taschenrechner. Mit einer merkwürdigen Hülle aus Plastik. Ich nehme ihn aus der Schachtel heraus und weiß, dass ich ihn ehrerbietig halte. Ich schaue Hermine bezüglich einer Erklärung an.

Sie lächelt immer noch.

"Es ist ein Hewlett Packard Taschenrechner für die Wissenschaft. Die Plastikummantelung ist sehr flexibel und sollte nicht im Weg sein, wenn du ihn benutzt. Das ist ein Projekt, das mein Freund Adam Schuler und seine seminarübergreifenden Teammitglieder bearbeiten. Sie entwickeln Plastikhüllen, um die Taschenrechner in einer magischen Umgebung zu schützen."

"Das ist erstaunlich." Ich drücke den An-Schalter durch die Hülle, gebe 2 plus 2 ein und drücke die Ist-Gleich-Taste. Das Ergebnis ist 4. Ich schaue zu Hermine, wohl wissend, dass ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinse. „Er funktioniert."

"Er funktioniert hier", antwortet Hermine. „Das Stadthaus ist stark verzaubert und hier wird viel Magie verwendet. Die Tränke und Verzauberungen, die in das Plastik eingearbeitet sind, sollten es davon abhalten, den Taschenrechner zu stören. Ich würde ihn dennoch nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es aushalten würde." Sie greift in ihren immer vorhandenen Rucksack und nimmt eine weitere silberne Plastikschachtel heraus und hält sie mir entgegen.

Ich nehme und öffne sie. Es ist ein weiterer Taschenrechner, aber ein sehr einfaches Modell, besitzt aber auch die flexible Plastikhülle.

"Dieser ist für dich, um ihn in Hogwarts auszuprobieren. Es ist ein ziemlich kostengünstiger Taschenrechner. Wenn die tausend Jahre alte Magie und alten Banne in Hogwarts ihn versengen, ist es kein Verlust. Ein Teil der Abmachung mit Adam, damit er den Taschenrechner für mich umarbeitet, war, dass du den anderen mit nach Hogwarts nimmst und ihn ihm wieder gibst, damit er ihn auseinander nehmen und herausfinden kann, was die Magie ihm angetan hat. Hogwarts wird der magisch stärkste Ort sein, an dem ein Taschenrechner jemals getestet wurde."

"Ich werde den Hewlett Packard hier behalten." Ich entnehme die Gebrauchsanweisung und schaue sie durch. „Dieser Taschenrechner kann Variantenanalysen durchführen", merke ich an. Ich bin erstaunt, was dieses viereckige Stück Plastik alles kann.

"Er kann sogar einfache multiple Regressionsanalysen durchführen", erklärt Hermine.

Ich grinse erneut wie ein Idiot.

„Vor zwanzig Jahren brauchte man einen großen IBM Großrechner, um eine multiple Regressionsanalyse durch zu führen. Du merkst, es benötigt all meine Selbstdisziplin, um ihn hier zu lassen und morgen nicht zurück zu kommen, um mit ihm herum zu spielen."

"Es ist wie ein tolles Spielzeug, oder? Wenn du eine Möglichkeit findest, weg zu kommen, flohe mir und ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten. Es würde mehr Spaß machen als ein Haus voller Weasleys. Ich musste mich selbst daran erinnern, dass es _dein_ Geschenk ist und das es falsch wäre, wenn ich es benutzen würde, bevor ich es dir gebe."

"Ich habe noch weitere Anweisungen von Adam." Hermine nimmt eine Spraydose aus ihrem Rucksack. „Dieser Sprühtrank verstärkt die Effektivitäten der Plastikhülle. Der Zauberspruch, den du brauchst, um ihn zu aktivieren, steht auf dem Schildchen. Adam empfiehlt, dass du alle zwei Monate die Hülle gründlich einsprühst und den Zauber anwendest. Die silberne Plastikbox ist stark verzaubert, um magische Energien fern zu halten. Leg den Taschenrechner dort hinein, wenn du ihn nicht benutzt, und er wird zusätzlich geschützt. Der Taschenrechner läuft mit Batterien und wenn diese ausgetauscht werden müssen, kann die Plastikhülle entfernt werden, um an das Batteriefach heranzukommen. Er empfiehlt, dass man es besser in einer nicht magischen Umgebung vornimmt."

"Das wird es wert sein, um den Taschenrechner zu erhalten. Ich denke, ich werde die Bedienungsanleitung mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, damit ich sie morgen studieren kann. Ich habe Daten vom Wolfsbannexperiment, die ich gern analysieren würde, aber es erschien mir immer als zu viel Arbeit, es per Hand und mit einem Rechenschieber zu berechnen. Morgen sollte ich Zeit haben, es zu erfassen und um anfangen zu können, es zu organisieren."

"Ich würde dir sehr gern zeigen, wie ein Computer funktioniert, wenn wir jemals die Freiheit haben werden, uns irgendwo anders zu treffen als hier. Nur würdest du am Ende frustriert sein, weil du keinen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen kannst."

"Damit hast du Recht. Ich bin froh, das hier zu haben." Ich halte den Taschenrechner hoch. „Aber, jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen." Ich lege den Taschenrechner zurück in die Silberbox und verstaue ihn einer Schublade, die durch meine persönlichen Banne geschützt wird. Niemand wird ihn in die Hand bekommen. Die Bedienungsanleitung gleitet in meine Umhangtasche.

Hermine greift sich die Rolle mit Messern und legt sie in ihren Rucksack. Sie überreicht mir die kleine silberne Box mit dem anderen Taschenrechner. „Sollte er funktionieren, würde Adam gern wissen, wie lang er hält."

"Mit der mächtigen magischen Umgebung, die wir in Hogwarts haben, werde ich die Antwort vielleicht schon heute Nacht haben."

Hermine und ich trotten die Treppe hinauf. Merkwürdiger Weise widerstrebt es mir, zu gehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich zurück nach Hogwarts muss. Die Elfen werden bald das Weihnachtessen auftischen und ich habe Binns und Vektor versprochen, ab der Essenszeit zu übernehmen. Remus ist noch nicht zurück. Vielleicht verbringt er den Abend mit Nymphadora. Ich schließe und verzaubere die Tür hinter uns. Wir erreichen das Gebüsch im Hinterhof, von wo aus wir zu unseren Zielen apparieren können.

"Hab schöne Weihnachten, Severus", sagt sie sanft.

"Du auch Hermine."

Sie verschwindet. Ich stehe da und schaue auf den leeren Platz, wo sie vor kurzem noch gestanden hat und verschwinde dann selbst.

---------------------

Das Abendessen verlief so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Sechs, an ziemlichem Heimweh leidende Schüler, die es lieber gehabt hätten, irgendwo anders die Feiertage zu feiern, anstatt eines intimen Abendessens mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern zu haben. In den Jahren, als der Wunderjunge die Ferien in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war Albus an den Feiertagsessen immer anwesend gewesen. Jetzt, da nur noch normale Schüler anwesend sind, ist Albus wieder zu seiner Tradition übergegangen, mit Aberforth und anderen Verwandten zu essen.

Ich lehne es entschieden ab, Weihnachtsknaller zu ziehen. Ich werde nicht mit einem lächerlichen Hut auf meinem Kopf zu Abend essen.

Die Schüler und ich beenden das Essen so schnell wie möglich und dann kehren sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Meine Slytherin verbringt die Nacht bei den Ravenclaws, was mir nichts ausmacht. Ich mache einen Spaziergang im Schloss, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles abgesichert ist. Ich treffe auf Filch und Mrs. Norris, die ihr gewöhnliches Weihnachtsfest planen, Eierpunsch schlürfen und dem Zaubererradio zu hören. Ich frage mich, ob sie das gleiche Glas verwenden, nur der Festivität wegen?

Ich unterhalte mich mit den Hausgeistern. Der Blutige Baron, der Fette Mönch, die Graue Dame und der Fast Kopflose Nick werden heute Nacht und morgen patrouillieren. Außer Voldemort entscheidet sich, ein fast leeres Gebäudes anzugreifen, sollte alles ruhig bleiben.

Als ich meine Räume erreiche, entledige ich mich meiner gewöhnlichen Kleidung. Ich habe vor, es mir bequem zu machen, in meiner alten Strickjacke und meinen Hausschuhen aus Wildleder. Ich fülle mir ein Glas meines Ogdens Bronze Reserve ein, setze mich in meinen Lieblingssessel, rufe den Ottomanen und lege meine Füße hoch. Ich habe ein Buch, eine alte Sherlock Holmes Geschichte, die ich heute Nacht wieder mal lesen werde. Ich zünde eine exzellente kubanische Zigarre an und nehme einen tiefen Zug, als ich mich an den zweiten Taschenrechner erinnere.

Ich stehe auf und hole ihn aus der Tasche meines Umhanges, setze mich wieder in den Sessel und öffne die Plastikbox. Ich nehme ihn heraus und drücke den An-Schalter. Fast gleichzeitig wird der Taschenrechner in meiner Hand warm und beginnt, zu rauchen. Ich lasse ihn auf den Steinboden fallen und starre auf seine hervor schießenden Funken und Flammen. In Sekunden ist nur noch eine fester werdende Masse aus geschmolzener Plastik und ein wenig Metall übrig.

Ich hoffe, dass ich es vom Boden abkratzen kann.

Richtigstellung. Ich hoffe, die Hauselfen können es vom Fußboden abkratzen.

Ich muss lachen. Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.

tbc

-------------------------

Und, wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Im nächsten Kapitel wird Lucius Malfoy auftauchen. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, was Severus mit ihm geplant hatte…

Crups: Vielfraß, Jack-Russell-Terrier ähnlicher Hund


	44. Kapitel 44

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Wie es scheint, wissen die meisten von euch gar nicht mehr, was Severus mit Lucius vorhat. ;O) Ich möchte nur ein wenig vorwarnen, dass manche Äußerungen hier sehr amoralisch sind. Aber so ist der Blonde nun mal…_

_Viel Spaß mit dem längsten Kapitel bisher!_

_-------------------------------_

**_44. Kapitel:_**

**Severus und Lucius**

**29. Dezember 1998**

----------------

Lucius

Morgens

"Vater, das ist es, was ich meine." Draco deutete auf eine Grafik auf eines der Blätter, die verteilt über dem Tisch vor ihnen lagen. „Das wirkliche Geld aus diesem Projekt erzielt man erst nach ungefähr vier Jahren. Dann wird das College komplette Vorlesungsverzeichnisse für fortgeschrittene Trainingsprogramme während des Sommers vorweisen. Zaubererunternehmen und –regierungen werden ihre Angestellten schicken und die Kosten von deren Wohnungen übernehmen. Die Apartments werden das ganze Jahr über belegt sein."

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee, sich dabei wünschend, es wäre etwas Stärkeres. Sein Sohn hatte ihm Seite, um Seite, um Seite über Einnahmenvorhersagen, Kostenplänen, Auslastungsvorhersagen gezeigt und sein Hirn war ziemlich überladen. Er rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken, hoffend, damit Kopfschmerzen zu vermeiden.

In einem seltenen Augenblick in seinen dreiundvierzig Lebensjahren, gab Lucius die Eitelkeit auf, griff in eine Tasche seiner Umhänge und zog ein Brillenetui heraus. Er entnahm diesem eine Halbmondlesebrille und setzte sie auf.

"Draco, stell dir vor, dass dein Vater nichts über Geschäftspläne weiß (etwas, von dem Lucius wusste, das es wahr war). Stell dir vor, dass dein Vater allgemein nichts von Geschäften versteht (was offenkundig unwahr war). Fang noch mal mit allem von vorn an und erkläre es mir Schritt für Schritt."

"Sicher doch, Vater", sagte Draco mit Respekt. „Der eigentliche Sinn dieses Geschäftes ist es, eine Marktlücke zu finden." Er deutete auf den Leitspruch auf der ersten Seite. "Meine Wohnerfahrung im Avalon College Wohnheim in den letzten sechs Monaten hat mich gelehrt, dass die meisten Leute, die dort leben, lieber woanders wohnen würden, vor allem die Studenten, die Geld haben."

"Die Zimmer sind annehmbar, aber es leben zu viele Leute in einem Wohnheim und es gibt nicht genügend Rückzugsmöglichkeiten oder sogar Gemeinschaftsräume. Das Essen ist alarmierend schlecht. Hinzu kommt, es ist eine multikulturelle Umgebung mit Studenten aus aller Welt und es gibt nur wenig Möglichkeiten, die eigene Kultur auszuleben oder eigenen Essenswünschen folgen zu können. Als Ergebnis geben die Studenten viel Geld aus, um außerhalb zu essen", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

"Ich nahm eine Umfrage an Studenten von zwei Etagen vor und fand heraus, dass wenn ich die Kosten in diesen Parametern halten würde", Draco zog ein Stück Papier aus dem Stapel und platzierte es vor seinem Vater, um fortzufahren. „ meinten die Studenten, die aus wohlhabenden Familien stammen, sie würden aus dem Wohnheim aus- und in ein Apartment einziehen, das diesen Komfort bieten würde."

„Das College hat die Politik, dass alle Erstsemestler im Wohnheim leben müssen", hob Lucius hervor.

"Genau", sagte Draco triumphierend. "Glaube mir, Vater, das ist das beste Verkaufsargument, das ich habe. Nach dem sie ein Jahr im Wohnheim gewohnt und miserables Essen gegessen haben, werden sie mehr als bereit sein für eine Alternative, und ich bin vorbereitet, ihnen genau das zu bieten, was sie wünschen."

Draco zog ein Foto und Papiere hervor, die wie Grundrisse aussahen.

"Dies ist das Gebäude, das ich vorhabe, zu kaufen. Es ist eine kurze Busfahrt zum Campus, mit der Verstecken-in-Sichtweite-Philosophie, der wir in Avalon folgen. Es hat fünf Etagen mit jeweils sechs Apartments. Vier von jeweils sechs sind Einzimmer- und zwei sind Zweizimmerapartments. Die Apartments sind klein, mit 35 Quadratmetern in den Einzimmerapartments und 85 Quadratmetern in den Zweizimmerapartments."

"Ich überlege, eines der Zweizimmer- sowie eines der Einzimmerapartments im Erdgeschoss in eine größere Küche und einen gemeinsamen Essensraum zu verwandeln, und dies auf dem Plan zu ändern, zusammen mit einem kleinen Büro und einem Transportraum zum Apparieren und Reisen mittels Portschlüssel. Der große Hinterhof ist im Moment offen, aber ich habe vor, einen abschirmenden Zaun und Banne zu errichten.

Das Gebäude gehört einem älteren Muggel, der darin wohnte und es selbst pflegte. Er ist bei ziemlich schlechter Gesundheit und lebt bei seiner Familie, die das Gebäude verkaufen will. Es sieht heruntergekommen aus, aber ich habe einen Gutachter kommen lassen und er hat es sich angesehen. Er meinte, das Dach ist erst acht Jahre alt und in exzellentem Zustand, während die Heizungs- und Klimaanlagen vor zehn Jahren erneuert wurden. Die Fenster wurden vor fünfzehn Jahren ausgetauscht und müssten erst in fünfzehn Jahren wieder erneuert werden. Die Renovierungskosten würden einen Neuanstrich vom Erdgeschoss bis zum Dach, die Erneuerung der Teppiche und des Linoleum, Reparatur der Beleuchtung, Badezimmer und Küchenzeile sowie andere kosmetische Veränderungen beinhalten. Die Außenfassade müsste auch neugestrichen werden. Ich möchte im ganzen Gebäude Holztüren einsetzen lassen, da Holz leichter mit Bannen belegt werden kann als die im Moment eingesetzten Metalltüren. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich das machen kann aufgrund der Muggelfeuerschutzvorschriften."

"Und was ist der geforderte Preis für das Gebäude, in Galeonen, bitte?", fragte Lucius, als er sich die Renovierungsliste ansah.

Draco nahm ein weiteres Stück Papier hervor. „Das ist der geforderte Preis. Ich glaube, auf dem aktuellen Immobilienmarkt und mit dem Wunsch der Familie, das Gebäude zu verkaufen, bevor der alte Mann stirbt, kann ich es für das bekommen." Darco zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine andere Zahl. „Ich habe das Geld, Vater. Meine Erbschaft von Urgroßvater Black liegt einfach nur so im Verlies herum und die Zinsen von Gringotts sind bei weitem nicht so gut wie die Erträge aus der Investition, die ich in meinem Geschäftsplan hochgerechnet habe."

"Wirst du neben dem Studium noch Zeit dafür finden?", fragte Lucius.

"Die aktuellen Mieter müssen erst ausziehen bevor ich es in ein Zauberergebäude verwandeln kann. Das kann noch vor dem Ende des Schuljahres erfolgen. Entsprechend dem Zeitplan, den ich von einer magischen Renovierungsfirma erhalten habe, werden die Arbeiten vier bis sechs Wochen benötigen. Das Gebäude wird fertig zum Bezug sein sechs Wochen bevor das Herbstsemester anfangen wird. Ich kann Reservierungen jetzt schon annehmen und werde vertragliche Bindungen für jedes Apartment haben, sobald ich das Gebäude erstanden habe. Ich werde einen Dienstelfen beschäftigen, der die anfallenden Wartungsarbeiten erledigen und sich um die Mieter kümmern wird."

"Warum willst du extra amerikanische Dienstelfen einstellen, wenn du einfach ein paar von unseren kostenlos mitnehmen könntest?"

"Du kennst die amerikanischen Dienstelfen nicht, Vater. Sie sind praktisch eine andere Spezies gegenüber unseren Hauselfen. Wenn ich einige von unseren mitnehme und sie treffen auf amerikanische Elfen, würde sie deren Ideen und Rechtsempfindungen mit zurückbringen, was nicht zu unserem Vorteil hier in England wäre."

Draco zögerte für einen Moment und wagte den Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

"Du kannst einen amerikanischen Dienstelfen nicht disziplinieren, in dem du ihn trittst. Man hätte die Gewerkschaft für Dienstelfen am Hals."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Lucius nachdenklich. "Vielleicht hast du recht, diese Art von Einfluss nicht in unseren Haushalt zu bringen."

"Dieses Projekt verlangt von dir, die meiste Zeit des Sommers in Amerika zu bleiben und würde dir einen umfangreichen Einblick in die Geschäftswelt geben, in beide, Muggel- und Zaubererwelt. Der Dunkle Lord würde dies für gut befinden." Er schaute seinen Sohn an. „Du weißt schon, dass du Steuern sowohl in der magischen als auch in der Muggelwelt bezahlen müsstest?"

"Unvermeidbar in Amerika, Vater", antwortete Draco. „Eigentlich muss jedes Zaubererunternehmen sie in seine Geschäftskosten mit einbeziehen."

"Du sagtest, deine Freundin Anita half dir, den Plan zu erstellen, und dass ihr Vater ihn sich angesehen hat?"

"Mr. Schuler war sehr hilfreich und machte exzellente Vorschläge, vor allem bezüglich Steuer- und Abschreibungsvorteilen", sagte Draco. „Aber er wurde ja auch selbst zum Milliardär mit denselben Arten an Planungswerkzeugen, die ich benutzte. Er verwendet Arithmantik, um soziale und geschäftliche Trends vorauszuplanen in einer Weise, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ich würde wetten, dass Tante Beatrixe oder Professor Vektor nicht wüssten, wie sie das machen könnten, was er tut."

"Ich weiß, es wichtig ist, dass ich einen Abschluss in Zauberkunst erhalte, aufgrund der Verabredung, die wir mit dem Dunklen Lord geschlossen haben, aber ich überlege, auch einen Abschluss in Arithmantik zu machen."

"Kannst du das? Gleichzeitig zwei Ausbildungen?", fragte Lucius überrascht.

"In Avalon kann ich es", nickte Draco. „Es bedeutet, ich würde für die nächsten dreieinhalb Jahre keine leichten Vorlesungen besuchen. Es könnte sein, dass ich im Sommer Kurse belegen muss. Es bedeutet mehr Arbeit, aber ich denke, es wird sich auszahlen." Er lehnte sich seinem Vater entgegen, seine Augen strahlten voll Enthusiasmus. „Wir können ein _Vermögen_ damit verdienen. Nur zu lernen, wie man Investitionen vorausberechnet, ist es schon wert, Vater. Niemand anderes in England tut dies."

"Das ist ein Vorteil, den ich begrüßen kann", sagte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Lass mir deine Geschäftspläne da, damit ich sie mir durchlesen kann, und ich werde dir in den nächsten Tagen meine Antwort mitteilen."

"Soll ich Pudding uns Mittagessen zu bereiten lassen, Vater?", fragte Draco. „Mutter wird erst in ein paar Stunden aus der Winkelgasse zurück sein. Sie sagte etwas von einer Anprobe bei Madam Malkins."

"Ja, lass Pudding das Mittagessen vorbereiten", sagte Lucius, „und sage ihm, dass Severus mit dabei sein wird." Lucius stapelte die Papiere vor ihm. Computerausdrucke, wie Draco sie nannte. Er brachte sie in die richtige Reihenfolge, justierte seine Lesebrille und begann zu lesen.

Als er sich den Plan ansah, verstand er einige der mathematischen Aspekte nicht. Er hatte die finanziellen Förderungen für eine Anzahl neuer Geschäfte über die Jahre hinweg übernommen, aber mehr aus Instinkt als alles andere. Es sah wirklich danach aus, als ob Draco dieses Apartmentgeschäft gut durchdacht hatte.

Lucius wunderte sich mehr über Daniel Schuler. Alles, was er über diesen Mann erfahren hatte, verdeutlichte, dass er ein Geschäftsgenie war. Aber sein Bemühen, die Muggeltechnologie und Magie zu verbinden, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Alles, was ihm beigebracht worden war, alles, was seine Reinblüterkultur ihn hat glauben lassen, sagte ihm, dass es falsch war. Es sollte nicht funktionieren. Reine Magie sollte immer über allem stehen, was mit Muggeltechnik verunreinigt wurde.

Aber, wie es aussah, funktionierte es. Vielleicht konnte jemand Geld damit verdienen, in dem er beides mit einander vermischte. Schuler verkaufte keine gemischten Produkte in der Muggelbevölkerung. Das Internationale Zauberergremium und das Geheimhaltungsgesetz hatten genug Macht in Amerika, um ihn davon abzuhalten, diese Grenze zu überschreiten.

Er hatte sich sein verdammtes Vermögen durch Muggel erworben und Lucius hatte keine Einwände dagegen. Es gab nicht so etwas wie verunreinigtes Geld. Und mit der Art, wie Voldemort ihn die letzten paar Jahre hatte ausbluten lassen, war ein neuer Investitionsversuch vielleicht notwendig. Wenn Draco diese neue Methode des Geschäftssinns erlernte, konnte er das Vermögen der Malfoyfamilie wieder beleben, vor allem wenn sein Vater den Krieg nicht überlebte.

Lucius war darauf vorbereitet. Heute Nachmittag würde der entscheidende Schritt erfolgen. Severus würde hierher kommen und mit ihm und Draco zu Mittag essen. Später, nach Dracos Okklumentikstunde, würden Lucius und Severus sich zu Dumbledore aufmachen.

Dieser Gedanke bereitete Lucius Unbehagen. Das letzte Mal, als er mit dem alten Mann gesprochen hatte, war Lucius noch im Schulrat von Hogwarts. Er hatte die Oberhand zu der Zeit mit dem Basilisken, der sich in der Schule bewegte, und hatte den alten Pups für ein paar Wochen aus Hogwarts hinaus geworfen.

Nicht länger. Jetzt würde er zu Albus Dumbledore gehen, um für seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu betteln zu jedem Preis, den Dumbledore vorgeben würde. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem ein Malfoy sich selbst bei einem Muggelliebhaber erniedrigen würde.

Das war der Preis, den er zahlen musste, weil er mit achtzehn das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte. Lucius dachte an diese Tage zurück, als er sich selbst an einen Größenwahnsinnigen gebunden hatte, der die Worte aussprach, die Reinblüter der höheren Klasse hören wollten. Rassenreinheit, die Überlegenheit der magischen Familie, dass die Zukunft denen gehörte, die sie ergriffen, und dass nur die Stärksten das Recht hätten, zu überleben. Lucius hatte in diesen Anfangstagen alles abgekauft, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Baby Potter Voldemort aus seinem Körper geschleudert hatte, wusste Lucius, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht derjenige sein würde, der die sozialen Veränderungen bringen würde, nach denen Lucius sich sehnte. Der Dunkle Lord wollte nur Macht für sich selbst und hatte keine Absicht, sie zu teilen.

Wie es aussah, hatte Severus dies zuerst herausgefunden. Entsprechend dem, was sein Cousin ihm anvertraut hatte, hatte er seit seinem 21. Lebensjahr für Dumbledore spioniert. Lucius hatte seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords vermutet, dass Severus nicht aufrichtig loyal zu Voldemort war und entscheidende Informationen an Dumbledore weiter gab. Lucius hatte aber nicht vermutet, dass seine Spionagetätigkeit schon während des ersten Krieges begonnen hatte.

Die Ermordung von Amanda McKinnon und Lily Potter hatte Severus den Rest gegeben. Lucius liebte Severus wie einen Bruder, aber der Mann war unglaublich sentimental, wenn es um Frauen ging.

Severus war ein Erstklässler und gerade zwölf Jahre alt geworden als sein Vater seine Mutter umbrachte und Selbstmord beging. Dieses Ereignis erzielte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Cousins. Lucius war fast fünfzehn gewesen. Der Junge war verloren und einsam und es schien, als würde die Familie ihn in ein Waisenhaus abschieben.

So sollte es sein, bis Lucius Heldenverehrung in den Augen des Jüngeren sah und es für wert fand, ihn zu retten. Er nahm Severus unter seine Fittiche und zwang seinen eigenen Vater unter den Verwandten jemanden zu finden, der die Vormundschaft übernehmen würde. Im Gegenzug fand er den jüngeren Bruder, den seine Eltern ihm nie gegeben hatten.

Severus war aufmerksam, brillant und unsagbar neugierig. Er wollte alles, was es unter der Sonne gab, lernen und vor allem alles, was besser in der Dunkelheit versteckt werden sollte. Lucius war nur allzu gern bereit, ihm das zu lehren, was er wusste, und Severus zu helfen, die Quellen zu finden, um das zu lernen, was er noch nicht wusste. Lucius brachte ihm Reinblüterwerte bei und Severus saugte alles auf wie ein Schwamm.

Severus hatte seine Schwächen. Er war sozial zurückgeblieben sogar mit Lucius Anleitung. Nachdem Lucius die Schule beendet hatte, waren James Potter und seine Freunde sehr erfolgreich in ihrer Absicht, Severus bloß zu stellen. Natürlich hätten die drei – Potter, Black und Lupin – einen hohen Preis für ihre arglistigen Streiche bezahlt, wenn Lucius noch da gewesen wäre. Besonders zu der Zeit, als Black Severus einem Treffen mit einem Werwolf aussetzte.

Praktisch hatten zwei von drei mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, in dem sie sich gegen das wehrten, wofür Lucius stand. Aber Lucius war zu der Zeit nicht anwesend gewesen und Severus hatte sich nie wirklich von dieser öffentlichen Bloßstellung erholt. Severus Wut war ein Grund gewesen, der ihn zu den Todessern gebracht hatte.

Eine weitere Schwäche war seine Einstellung gegenüber Frauen. Wenn Lucius es noch einmal in der Hand hätte, würde er darauf bestehen, dass Severus Vormund eine Heirat für ihn arrangiert hätte direkt nach seinem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts. Wenn Severus keine Entscheidung über eine Frau hätte treffen müssen oder im Werben festgelegt gewesen wäre, wäre er eventuell viel glücklicher.

Lucius vermutete, dass Severus es in sich hatte, gegenüber einer Frau treu zu sein, etwas, dass Lucius nicht verstand, aber wenn andere Männer beschlossen, auf diese Art zu leben, würde es mehr Frauen zum Verführen für ihn übrig lassen. Zum Glück verschloss Narzissa zu diesem Thema die Augen. Sie wusste, dass Lucius immer zu ihr zurückkehren würde.

Diese verdammte Lily Evans. Es war während Severus sechstem Schuljahr, dass diese anspruchsvolle Schlammblutschlampe sich von James Potter trennte und entschied, Severus dafür auszunutzen, ihn wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Lucius wusste, dass Severus sich zu diesem kleinen Gryffindortrampel hingezogen fühlte. Warum konnte er nicht sehen, dass diese Füchsin darauf aus war, ihren niedrigen Geburtsstatus zu vertuschen, in dem sie einen reinblütigen Ehemann fand?

Zu dieser Zeit war bekannt, dass Severus eine glänzende Zukunft bevorstand. Er überdachte bereits Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten und ein halbes Dutzend Zaubertränke Meister zogen ihn für einen Platz in Betracht. Er hätte wahrscheinlich keine zwei Sickels verdient bis er seine Ausbildung beendet hatte, aber er würde das Potenzial haben, eines Tages sehr wohlhabend zu sein.

Severus konnte niemals Ehrgeiz in den Augen von Frauen sehen, zumindest nicht zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Noch verstand er die Aussage, dass alle Katzen in der Dunkelheit grau sind, nicht. Er konnte Lily Evans nicht in der Weise verwenden, zu denen die Götter Muggelgeborene erschaffen hatten, und sie dann beiseite schieben. Severus war immer mit dem Herzen dabei, was darin endete, dass es gebrochen wurde, als James Potter wieder Anspruch auf seine Geliebte erhob.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Lucius dachte, die Frau hatte erhalten was sie verdiente, als der Dunkle entschied, das Weibsstück und ihre traute kleine Familie aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Bedauerlicherweise sah Severus es nicht in der gleichen Weise. Severus spionierte zu der Zeit bereits für Dumbledore, die Ermordung der McKinnon hatte ihn zu dem alten Mann gebracht, um einen Weg heraus zu finden. Severus war auf jeden Fall noch schuldbeladen, dass Voldemort das erste Mädchen, das er jemals geliebt hatte, ermordete.

Aber das war Schnee von gestern. Das Leben ging nach dem ersten Verschwinden Voldemorts weiter. Lucius war erleichtert gewesen von der Möglichkeit, dass er tot war, aber er war nicht bereit es zu glauben, bis einhundert oder mehr Jahre vergangen waren, ohne das er wieder auftauchte.

Voldemort hatte mit Zaubertränken und Dunklen Ritualen experimentiert, von denen er glaubte, sie würden ihm Unsterblichkeit bescheren. Sogar die geringste Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort in einigen Dingen erfolgreich gewesen war, bedeutete, dass Lucius seine Schutzvorrichtungen aufrechterhalten musste. Er musste für seine Rückkehr vorbereitet sein und das bedeutete, ein Leben zu leben, das der Dunkle Lord als gerecht ansehen würde für einen Anhänger eines verschollenen Meisters.

Somit lebte Lucius sein Leben als Reinblüter, errichtete sein Vermögen, erzog seinen Sohn, etablierte seinen politischen Einfluss und kaufte Fudge. Ahhh ja, eine Menge an Galeonen wurde verschwendet, ausgenommen die, die Lucius aus Askaban herausbrachten nach dem Debakel im Zaubereiministerium.

Lucius mutmaßte, dass er sich bezüglich des Basilisken bei Dumbledore entschuldigen musste. Das war wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass der junge Tom Riddle ein Stück von sich selbst in dem Tagebuch hinterlassen hatte? Und das dieses Weasley Mädchen es behalten würde anstatt es ihrem Vater zu geben, wie eine gute kleine Weasley es hätte tun sollen? Stattdessen ließ sich das kleine Frauenzimmer von Tom Riddle beherrschen und Salazar Slytherins tausend Jahre altes Haustier frei.

Na ja. Eine Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung könnten womöglich weit reichen, um auf Dumbledores gute Seite zu kommen.

Severus würde in ein paar Minuten hier sein und dann musste er Dumbledore die Idee verkaufen, ihn als Spion für die andere Seite zu nehmen. Also, er würde es machen. Der Wahnsinnige in Schlangenkleidung wurde von Tag zu Tag verrückter. Früher oder später würden er oder Draco tot sein im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords für keinen geringeren Grund als Voldemorts hysterische Wut über eine erhaltene Kränkung. Er musste einen Weg finden, um Voldemort vom Sieg abzuhalten.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus

29. Dezember 1998

Nachmittags

"Ich möchte, dass du genau zuhörst, was ich sage", erzähle ich Draco, der mir nun gegenüber auf einem bequemen Stuhl in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor sitzt.

"Der Dunkle Lord wird nach Erinnerungen mit einer starken emotionalen Bindung suchen", erkläre ich. „Er hat eine Vorliebe für Erfahrungen mit Begehren und Liebe."

"Warum diese?", fragt Draco.

"Ich glaube, dafür gibt es zwei Gründe", erwidere ich. „Der Erste ist, dass diese Erinnerungen zeigen, wer und was für das Individuum, welches er testet, wichtig ist. Wenn du eine andere Person begehrst oder liebst, kann der Dunkle Lord dies gegen dich verwenden, um die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche zu erzielen. Ebenso kann er diese Dinge als Belohnung verwenden. Ein Mann, der sich nach Reichtum sehnt, kann in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords geködert werden, in dem ihm Reichtum versprochen wird. Ein Mann, der eine Frau begehrt, die er aber nicht haben kann, kann diese als Spielzeug angeboten bekommen als Gegenleistung für seine Dienste."

"Der zweite Grund ist, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Spanner ist", ergänze ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er genießt es, anderen beim Sex zuzusehen. Er genießt es im realen Leben und beim Durchforsten von Erinnerungen."

Draco ist beides, überrascht und alarmiert. „Er schaut in meinen Erinnerungen nach Zeiten, in denen ich Sex hatte?"

"Ja", erkläre ich. "Er wird von Erinnerungen angezogen, in denen Leidenschaft vorkommt. Du bist neunzehn Jahre alt, Draco. Er wird erwarten, dass du Sex hattest und möchte das in deinen Erinnerungen erleben."

"Aber, was ist mit meinen Partnerinnen?", stottert Draco. „Ich missbrauche deren Privatsphäre."

"Du wirst keine Wahl haben", betone ich. „Wenn du versuchst, diese Erinnerungen zu verstecken, wird er viel härter vorgehen, um sie zu finden und dich für deine Bemühungen bestrafen." Ich lehne mich zurück und schaue Draco eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber ich kann dir am besten helfen, eine Strategie zu finden, damit umzugehen, wenn ich weiß, wer deine Partnerinnen gewesen sind."

Dracos blasse Haut ist nutzlos bei Erröten. Sein Entsetzen spiegelt sich offen auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Ich halte ihm meine Hand entgegen, um ihn vom Antworten abzuhalten.

"Erzähl mir nichts von deinen ersten Erfahrungen als junger Halbwüchsiger", kläre ich. „Der Dunkle Lord wird an deinen ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen nicht interessiert sein. Er wird sie zu unschuldig finden, zu ungeschickt im Vergleich zu anderen Dingen, die er gesehen hat. Er wird auch nicht daran interessiert sein, ob du an etwas beteiligt warst, dass man eventuell als _Idioten Zirkel_ bezeichnen könnte oder gemeinsame Selbstbefriedigung mit anderen Jungen. Das sind gemeinsame Erfahrungen von Männern, die ein Internat besucht haben. Der Dunkle Lord wird mehr an Erfahrungen interessiert sein, in denen du älter bis und die Frau, mit der du zusammen bist, eine Jungfrau ist, oder genug Erfahrung besitzt, um abenteuerlich zu sein."

Draco ist jetzt völlig baff. Er lässt seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und stöhnt.

Ich bleibe still und gebe Draco Zeit, das zu verarbeiten, was ich ihm gerade erzählt habe.

Draco hebt seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. Er schneidet eine Grimasse und setzt sich gerade auf seinem Stuhl hin.

"Es gibt wirklich nur zwei, an denen er wirklich interessiert sein könnte", sagt er leise. „Er wird Erinnerungen mit Pansy Parkinson und Anita Schuler sehen. Außer du denkst, er würde auch an meinen Erinnerungen mit ein paar Prostituierten interessiert sein."

"Sind die Prostituierten aus der Nockturn Gasse oder aus einem der Häuser mit schlechten Ruf in Hogsmead?"

"Beides", antwortet Draco ziemlich beschämt.

"Dann hat er sie bereits in den Erinnerungen von anderen gesehen", erkläre ich. „Er wird an ihnen nicht interessiert sein, außer du hast mit ihnen ein paar sehr ungewöhnliche Dinge angestellt, was Hörigkeit beinhaltet."

"Oh man, um Merlins Willen", sagt Draco, seine Augen sind geweitet vor Schock. „Wie pervers ist er eigentlich?"

"Die schlimmste Sorte", erzähle ich Draco. Er sollte die Wahrheit wissen. „Er erfreut sich an den entwürdigendsten Formen der sexuellen Zusammenkunft, die er ansehen kann. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Vergewaltigung in allen möglichen Varianten. Mann an Frau ist sein Favorit, vor allem wenn die Frau Jungfrau ist. Aber er sieht sich auch gern Mann an Mann, Frau an Mann, Frau an Frau an, und wenn es eine Möglichkeit der Sodomie gibt, ist Voldemort besonders zu frieden."

"Dann wird er meine Erinnerungen nicht besonders unterhaltsam finden", antwortet Draco schnippig. „Ich habe nicht einmal vergewaltigt. Keine Peitschen, keine Fesseln und ich hatte nie eine Verabredung mit einem Schaf."

"Gut", sage ich ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn er deine sexuellen Erfahrungen als zu routiniert oder zu einfallslos ansieht, wird er wenig Zeit darauf verschwenden, sie zu erkunden. Der Punkt ist, dass du ihm etwas zum Ansehen geben musst und ihm erlauben musst, zu glauben, dass du darauf brennst, diese Erfahrungen mit ihm zu teilen. Er wird es als Anerkennung von deiner Seite ansehen. Von wahren Anhängern wird erwartet, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord das geben, was immer er auch will. Es ist ein Zeichen für Loyalität."

Ich lehne mich zu ihm vor, um mein Mitgefühl zu betonen.

"Draco", sage ich sanft. "Wir alle mussten dies tun. Ich musste es tun." Ich halte für einen kurzen Moment inne und entscheide, es ihm zu sagen. „Als ich das Avalon College besuchte vor deiner Immatrikulation, habe ich es zu einem richtigen Wochenende ausgedehnt. Ich habe die Dienste eines teuren Call Girls in Anspruch genommen und mich die ganze Zeit sehr gut amüsiert. Der Dunkle Lord hat alles, was ich mit ihr angestellt habe, in meiner Erinnerung gesehen."

"In Ordnung, Severus", sagt Draco gefasst. „Ich habe verstanden. Ich muss dies tun."

"Es ist möglich, die kritischsten Erinnerungen zu schützen, in dem du sie in einem Denkarium ablegst. Diese Technik kennst du bereits", erinnere ich ihn. „Es gibt Wege, andere Erinnerungen zu schützen. Vergiss niemals, dass der Dunkle Lord von Erinnerungen mit _Emotionen_ angezogen wird. Die führen ihn zu ihrem Aufbewahrungsort. Es gibt Techniken, die ich verwende, um die Emotionen einer Erinnerung zu beseitigen oder zu verringern, um sie leichter verstecken zu können."

„Wie machst du es?", fragt Draco.

"Ich werde dich hindurch führen", erzähle ich ihm. „Die ersten Male, in denen man die Technik anwendet, ist es hilfreich, es auf diese Weise durchzuführen."

Draco schaut mich neugierig an. „Wer hat es dir beigebracht?"

Ich sehe ihn an und ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das sollte Antwort genug sein.

"Wenn du wünschst, dies durchzuführen, schlage ich vor, du begibst dich in eine bequemere Position und schließt deine Augen."

Draco setzt sich in seinem Stuhl anders hin, die Schultern hängen lässig herab als er seine Augen schließt.

"Du musst selbst nichts sagen während ich dich durch den Prozess begleite", weise ich ihn an. „Du wirst einfach deinen rechten Zeigefinger einmal für Ja und zweimal für Nein heben. Signalisiere mir, dass du diese Anweisung verstanden hast."

Draco hebt seinen rechten Zeigefinger, ein _Ja _verdeutlichend.

Ich fange an, ihn durch die notwendige Symbolik zu leiten. Ich spreche mit sanfter und geschmeidiger Stimme.

"Suche eine Erinnerung aus einer Zeit, in der du glücklich warst. Es sollte eine harmlose Erinnerung sein, vielleicht eine Geburtstagsfeier als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst. Vielleicht eine Zeit, in der du Quidditch für Slytherin gespielt hast. Ich weiß nicht, was die korrekte Erinnerung ist, aber du weißt es."

Ich warte einen Augenblick, um ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.

"Hast du dir eine Erinnerung ausgesucht?"

Sein rechter Zeigefinger geht nach oben.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du den schönsten Teil der Erinnerung in deinem Geist wieder abspielst, als ob du siehst, wie sie erneut passiert."

Ich bemerke eine Bewegung seiner Augen unter seinen geschlossen Augenlidern. Er erinnert sich.

"Jetzt, da du die Erinnerung gesehen hast, möchte ich, dass du sie wieder abspielst, aber wenn du an die Stelle kommst, an der die Erinnerung am stärksten, am glücklichsten ist, möchte ich, dass du den Vorgang abbrichst und diese Szene in deinem Gedächtnis einfrierst."

Ich warte und beobachte. Dracos Gesichtszüge sind entspannt und bequem.

"Hast du das Bild vor dir, eingefroren?"

Draco hebt seinen Finger.

"Platziere das Bild vor dir in ein Bildnis. Lege einen Rahmen darum und verwandle es in ein Ölgemälde. Signalisiere _Ja,_ wenn du fertig bist."

Ein paar Sekunden verstreichen. Draco bewegt seinen Finger.

"Das Bild vor dir ist ein Gemälde", erzähle ich ihm mit Überzeugung. „Es ist in Farbe und auf Leinwand. Es ist flach. Es gibt keine Bewegungen. Fakt ist, wenn du das Bild ansiehst, verschwindet die Farbe daraus. Das Gemälde ist jetzt schwarz und weiß, mit grauen Schatten. Signalisiere _Ja_, wenn das Gemälde grau ist."

Draco hebt seinen Finger.

"Was du vor dir siehst, ist nichts weiter als ein Muggelgemälde. Flach, Leinwand und Farbe und nichts weiter. Es ist grau. Es gibt keine Bewegung, kein Leben. Es hat keinen Inhalt, kein Leben, kein Gefühl."

Draco hebt seinen Finger. Er befindet sich in Trance, wo seine Erinnerungen manipuliert werden können, um die Emotionen zu entfernen.

"Ergreife das Gemälde vor dir und stelle es hinter dich."

Dracos Finger bewegt sich erneut.

"Beginne, dich von ihm zu entfernen. Es ist hinter dir, Teil der Vergangenheit. Geh weiter und lasse es hinter dir. Du bist einhundert Schritte entfernt. Du bist zweihundert Schritte entfernt. Es liegt hinter dir auf dem Boden, nicht mehr als ein Fleck in der Ferne. Du hast es hinter dir gelassen."

Ich warte, damit Draco meinen Anweisungen folgen kann.

Er signalisiert _ja_.

"Wenn du bereit bist, öffne deine Augen."

Er braucht einen Moment und öffnet seine Augen sehr langsam. Er streckt sich und setzt sich auf seinem Stuhl gerade hin.

"Whew", sagt er. "Das ist wirklich entspannend."

"Kannst du mir von der Erinnerung erzählen, die du ausgewählt hast?", frage ich.

"Es war, als ich meinen ersten Besen bekam", sagt Draco. „Dad half mir beim Üben. Wir waren auf dem Feld westlich des Hauses. Ich fiel herunter ungefähr anderthalb Meter über dem Boden und landete auf meinem Hinterteil. Dad hob mich hoch und klopfte mich ab. Er bestand darauf, dass ich es gleich noch mal probierte."

"Welcher Teil kam ins Gemälde?", frage ich.

"Der Teil, als ich wieder aufstieg."

"Wie fühlst du dich deswegen, im Moment?"

Draco sieht verwirrt aus, als er die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis überdenkt.

"Neutral", antwortet er und schaut überrascht aus. „Was anders ist. Es ist eine Erinnerung, die mich immer glücklich gemacht hat, weil ich meinem Dad so nah war." Draco schaut zu mir auf. „Ich denke, es hat funktioniert. Ich fühle mich nicht glücklich, traurig oder irgendetwas bezüglich der Erinnerung. Es ist, als wäre es jemand anderem passiert."

"Das ist der Vorteil dieser Technik"; versichere ich ihm. „Du kannst das, Draco. Nach ein paar Übungsstunden kannst du den Weg selbst gehen. Erinnerungen, die dem Dunklen Lord als Waffe gegen dich dienen könnten, können neutralisiert werden, wodurch es weniger wahrscheinlich ist, dass er sie findet. Wenn er sie findet, wird er sie nicht als bedeutend genug ansehen, um sie als Waffe gegen dich zu verwenden."

"Der Schlüssel ist, selektiv zu sein bei der Erinnerung, die ich wähle", sagt er. „Kann ich dies auch mit negativen Gefühlen, wie Wut, machen?"

"Dafür kannst du es verwenden", erwidere ich. „Wie auch immer, es gibt noch einen weiteren Schritt, den du gehen musst, um die wichtigen Erinnerungen aufzubewahren." Draco schaut mich mit echtem Interesse an. „Ich möchte, dass du dir einen Raum oder einen Ort überlegst, an dem du Dinge vor Eindringlingen sicher verstecken kannst."

Draco legt seine Hand an sein Kinn und reibt es während er nachdenkt. Er schaut für einen Moment weg und schaut mich erneut an.

"Der Weinkeller hier im Manor", sagt er nickend. „Ich würde auf jeden Fall den Weinkeller auswählen."

"Eine sehr gute Wahl", erwidere ich. „Dort gibt es keine Fenster, nur einen Eingang und er ist weit unter der Erde. Wir können ihn für diesen Zweck verwenden. In diesem Fall möchte ich, dass du deine Augen schließt und entspannst. Ich werde dich durch die Symbolik leiten."

Draco gehorcht. Er setzt sich wieder lässiger im Stuhl hin und schließt seine Augen. Er verlangsamt seine Atmung und ich sehe, wie er sich entspannt.

"Sehr gut, Draco", erzähle ich ihm, meine Stimme kehrt dabei zurück zur notwendigen rhythmischen Stimmlage, die ich benötige, um ihn zu führen „Ich hätte gern, dass du einen tiefen Atemzug durch deine Nase nimmst und dann bis drei im Geist anhältst." Ich demonstriere es ihm in dem ich einen tiefen Atemzug nehme und laut zähle. „Eins… Zwei… Drei… Nun bist du dran und atme durch deinen Mund mit einem Seufzer aus."

Draco atmet aus mit einem Seufzer. Ich kann sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln weiter entspannen.

"Jedes Mal, wenn du merkst, dass du dich anspannst, nimm einfach einen tiefen Atemzug durch deine Nase, zähle im Geist bis drei und atme mit einem Seufzer aus", weise ich ihn an. „Du wirst merken, dass sich deine Muskeln sehr schnell entspannen, die Anspannung und der Stress verschwinden, und eine Beruhigung des Geistes erreicht wird."

Ich bin erfreut, dass Dracos rechter Zeigefinger nach oben geht. Die Anweisung, die ich ihm in der Sitzung, die wir eben abgeschlossenen haben, gab, ist noch immer vorhanden.

"Ich möchte, dass du dir vorstellst, wie du selbst in den Keller im Manor gehst, in Richtung des Weinkellers."

Sein rechter Zeigefinger zuckt erneut.

"Sehr gut, Draco", sage ich ihm. „Du erreichst die Tür zum Weinkeller. Halte vor der Tür an und betrachte sie eingehend. Schau dir das Holz an. Sieh die Farbe, die Maserung und sogar die Verfärbungen über die Jahre. Zeige _Ja,_ wenn du die Tür betrachtet hast und sie klar vor dir in deinem Geist hast."

Ich warte und sehe geduldig zu. Dracos Gesicht ist entspannt, seine Schultern hängen nach unten und seine Hände sind absolut entspannt. Er ist in tiefer Trance. Sein Zeigefinger geht nach oben.

"Ausgezeichnet, Draco", sage ich und betrachte ihn ganz nah. Draco muss nicht in so eine tiefe Trance fallen, dass er meinen Anweisungen nicht mehr folgen kann. „Greife nach vorn und öffne die Tür."

Seine Finger bewegen sich entsprechend der Vorgabe.

"Geh in den Weinkeller hinein und entzünde das Licht in den Wandleuchtern an jeder Seite der Tür." Es ist leichter, da ich selbst in dem Weinkeller war, viele, viele Male über die Jahre hinweg und ihn genau kenne. Apropos, Lucius schuldet mir noch immer eine Flasche sehr, sehr alten Brandy. Ich muss ihn deswegen mal ansprechen.

Dracos Finger bewegt sich.

"Du siehst Flaschen vor dir, die in den Stellagen liegen. Die meisten Flaschen enthalten Wein, aber einige sind leer." Ich lehne mich vor und beobachte Draco genau. Das ist der entscheidende Teil der Visualisierung. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Flaschen leer sind, aber du weißt es. Wähle eine leere Flasche aus."

Der rechte Zeigefinger zuckt.

"Nimm die leere Flasche und entferne den Korken. Du merkst, dass der Korken locker und leicht zu entfernen ist. Die Flasche lag für dich bereit, um sie zu nehmen."

Der Finger bewegt sich erneut.

"Es gibt eine Erinnerung, die du hinter dir gelassen hast, eine, die keine Emotionen hat, kein Gefühl und kein Leben in sich. Es ist eine Erinnerung aus deiner Kindheit mit einem Besen und einer Flugstunde. Ruf das Bildnis dieser Erinnerung. Hast du das graue und leblose Gemälde deiner Erinnerung in deiner Hand?"

Draco bewegt langsam seinen Finger.

"Nimm das Bildnis aus seinem Rahmen und reduziere es auf eine Größe, in der du es fest einrollen kannst, damit es durch den Flaschenhals passt."

Die Finger bewegen sich.

"Lege das Bildnis in die Flasche."

Eine weitere Bewegung.

"Wisse, dass wenn du den Korken nimmst und ihn in die Flasche steckst, die Flasche sich verschließen wird. Die Flasche wird deine und kann durch niemand anderen geöffnet werden außer dir. Fühle dies, während du den Korken nimmst und ihn in der Flasche platzierst. Fühle, wie der Korken und die Flasche mit einander verschmelzen, eine undurchdringliche Versiegelung formend auf deinen Willen hin. Nur du wirst jemals fähig sein, den Korken aus der Flasche zu ziehen. Nur du wirst jemals fähig sein, das Bildnis der Erinnerung darin herauszuholen."

Der Finger zuckt. Sehr gut.

"Jetzt, da die Flasche verschlossen ist, lege sie zurück in das Stelllager zu den anderen Flaschen."

Ein Fingerzucken.

"Du weißt, welche Flasche es ist, die das Bildnis dieser bestimmten Erinnerung beinhaltet. Jedes Mal, wenn du wünschst, dir in der Zukunft diese Erinnerung anzusehen, wirst du wissen, in welcher Flasche sie sich befindet. Du wirst wissen, wo sie im Regal liegt. Du wirst fähig sein, sie raus zunehmen und den Korken sowie das Bildnis zu entfernen. Du und nur du wirst fähig sein, dies zu tun. Niemand anderes wird dich anweisen oder dich dazu nötigen können, hierher zu kommen und dies zu tun. Tatsache ist, nur da allein wirst zum Weinkeller reisen können. Dieser Ort gehört dir, privat und isoliert, es ist deiner und nur deiner allein."

Der Finger bewegt sich.

"Jetzt wirst du dich von den Flaschenregalen wegdrehen und zur Tür gehen. Wenn du die Tür erreichst, lösche das Licht in den Wandleuchtern."

Ein weiterer Finger bewegt sich.

"Geh durch die Tür hindurch und schließe sie hinter dir."

Der Finger bewegt sich.

"Sieh wieder zur Tür. Sie das Holz, die Beschaffung. Sie auf den Rahmen um die Tür herum. Sieh, wie fest sie versiegelt ist."

Der Finger bewegt sich.

"Die Tür kann jetzt nur auf dein Kommando geöffnet werden. Die Wände sind jetzt dir, sie hören auf dein Kommando. Versiegle die Tür. Versiegle sie, damit nur du allein hierher kommen kannst. Nur du kannst diese Tür finden. Nur du kannst diese Tür öffnen. Die Tür untersteht deinem Kommando. Sie ist versiegelt, fest verschlossen, und niemand außer dir kann sie jemals öffnen. Niemand kann dir befehlen oder dich dazu zwingen, dass du sie gegen deinen Willen öffnest. Niemand wird sie womöglich finden, nur du."

Der Finger bewegt sich.

"Sehr gut, Draco. Auf drei wirst du zu diesem Ort und in diese Zeit zurückkehren. Du wirst eine vollständige Erinnerung an alles, was du auf deiner Reise zum Weinkeller, darin und wieder zurück vom Weinkeller erlebt hast, mit zurück bringen. Du wirst alles haben, was du brauchst, um den Weinkeller dazu zu verwenden, deine Erinnerungen, wie du es brauchst, dort zu lagern."

"Bist du bereit, zurück zu kehren?"

Dracos Atmung erhöht sich. Sein Finger bewegt sich.

"Auf drei. Eins…, zwei…, drei. Öffne deine Augen, du bist wach, fühlst dich entspannt und erholt."

Draco bewegt sich langsam, sich dabei ein wenig streckend. Seine Augen flackern als er sich an das Licht im Raum gewöhnt. Seine Augen werden klarer. Er gähnt und lächelt mich an.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn ich Schlafstörungen habe, könntest du mir dann eine Geschichte erzählen, Onkel Severus?", fragte Draco und hat dabei ein großes, warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss leise lachen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, als diesen Jungen zu lieben.

------------------------------

Ich überkreuze meine Beine und wieder zurück, dabei versuchend, auf dem Heuballen, auf dem ich sitze, eine bequemere Position zu finden.

Lucius sieht völlig fehl am Platz aus in diesem Schuppen. Er bietet einen Anblick, auf einem Heuballen sitzend gegenüber von mir, angezogen in einem tiefblauen Umhang, der wahrscheinlich mehr gekostet hat als meine gesamte Garderobe, inklusive des Möbelstücks, in dem sie aufbewahrt wird. Albus hingegen starrt zu Lucius aus seiner stehenden Position herab und sieht dabei sehr heimisch aus.

Der Mann könnte sich in ein Clownkostüm kleiden und würde immer noch ernst genommen werden.

Nach all den Jahren, bin ich immer noch erstaunt wie Albus jemanden anschreien kann, ohne seine Stimme zu erheben. Lucius sieht ziemlich eingeschüchtert aus. Ich würde gern glauben, dass ich diese Technik mittlerweile selbst beherrsche, in dem ich es mir bei Albus abgeguckt habe. Die meisten würden sagen, dass mein persönlicher Stil beträchtlich gemeiner ist.

"Also, Lucius", sagt Dumbledore mit einem Ton in einer Stimme, die er gewöhnlich bei ungezogenen Zweitklässlern anwendet, "erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich dir glaube, du wusstest nicht, dass Tom Riddle einen Teil von sich in dem Tagebuch hinterlassen hat?"

Lucius antwortet mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, der mehr einem beschämten Zweitklässler als einem erwachsenen Zauberer ähnelt. Ich bin außerordentlich zufrieden, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, mit dem Albus dies tun kann.

"Direktor, es war einfach eines von Dutzenden Gegenständen, die der Dunkle Lord zurück ließ als er verschwand. Als ich sah, dass nichts darin geschrieben stand, dachte ich nicht weiter darüber nach und ließ es in einer verschlossenen Schublade in meiner Bibliothek. Ich habe meinen Schubkasten aufgeräumt, als ich das Tagebuch wieder entdeckte. Ich fand nicht, dass es weise war, es zu zerstören, somit nahm ich es mit zu meinem Verlies bei Gringotts als ich bei Flourish und Blotts vorbeisah und auf Arthur Weasley traf."

"Er nervte mich", fuhr Lucius fort, mit ganz wenig Reue in seiner Stimme. „Arthur Weasley hat mich schon immer genervt. Ich gebe zu, dass es kindisch von mir war, dieses verdammte Ding in den Kessel des Mädchens zu werfen, aber ich glaubte, sie würde es an ihren Vater weitergeben. Dann hätte er den Behörden erklären müssen, wie sie dieses von dem Buchladen geklaut hatte. Oder er hätte erklären müssen, wie er in den Besitz kam."

"So oder so, Weasley hätte mit einer peinlichen Situation klar kommen müssen", schnaubt Lucius. „Ich erkannte später, dass es nicht wert war, eine Entdeckung zu riskieren als eine mögliche Quelle des Tagebuchs und habe nichts weiter unternommen. Ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht."

"Und du hast nichts vermutet als sich ein Basilisk in Hogwarts zeigte?", bohrt Albus weiter.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Basilisk war, genauso wenig wie du zu diesem Zeitpunkt", antwortet Lucius, jetzt mit einem ziemlich arroganten Ton in seiner Stimme. „Ich wusste nur, dass etwas die Schüler versteinerte, und dass du es nicht stoppen konntest. Es schien ein günstiger Moment, dir zum Ruhestand zu verhelfen."

"Warum warst du so interessiert daran, mir in meinen Ruhestand zu helfen? Sicherlich lag dir meine kontinuierlich gute Gesundheit nicht am Herzen?", fragt Albus mit seiner erstaunlichen unaufrichtigen Aufrichtigkeit.

"Wenn du in den Ruhestand gingst, würde Professor McGonagall Direktorin werden. Severus wäre an der Reihe als nächster stellvertretender Direktor, und wenn ich im Schulausschuß gewesen wäre, hätte ich sichergestellt, dass er den Posten erhält", antwortet Lucius, beide Hände ruhen auf seinem Gehstock.

Lucius dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkend. Gott sei Dank sah auch der Direktor den bereits erwähnten geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Um Merlins Willen, Severus wusste nichts von meinen Plänen, seinen Status zu erhöhen." Lucius wedelt heftig mit seiner Hand. „Es war immer meine Absicht, dass Severus die Stelle des Direktors erhält, seit er sich dafür entschieden zu haben schien, in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

"Albus, du kannst doch nicht glauben…", stottere ich.

"Bitte Severus, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Posten des Direktors dich nicht reizt." Ablus schenkt mir eines seiner wissenden Lächeln. Ich fühle mich sehr erleichtert.

"Was uns zum eigentlichen Thema zurückbringt. Warum sollte ich dir glauben, dass du die Seiten wechseln willst, Lucius?" Albus ruft einen Heuballen herbei und setzt sich neben Lucius.

"Weil der Dunkle Lord ein Verrückter ist, der jeden und alles zerstören wird, was ihm bei seiner Eroberung der Zaubererwelt im Wege steht. Das schließt meine Familie ein, den Orden, jeden muggelgeborenen Schüler in Hogwarts und Jarvey in England, wenn er aufgrund von Illusionen denkt, dass sie eine Gefahr für seine Bestrebungen sind."

Lucius schafft es, ziemlich würdevoll auszusehen.

"Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord meine volle Unterstützung bot als er das erste Mal auftauchte. Ich glaubte damals und tue es immer noch, dass die Reinblüterzauberergesellschaft über der steht, die durch die Muggel beeinflusst wurde. Als der Dunkle Lord seine ersten Anhänger an sich band, erklärte er diesen Glauben eindringlich und mit Leidenschaft. Ich schloss mich den Todessern an und rekrutierte Severus in dem Glauben, dass ich Teil einer politischen Organisation sein werde, die sich bemühen würde, die alten Bräuche zu erhalten."

"Diejenigen mit Muggelblut bringen auch Muggelkultur mit sich", erklärt Lucius. „Sie sind Eindringlinge in unsere Gesellschaft. Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie nicht in unsere Gesellschaft mit der Zeit eingegliedert werden können, aber sie müssen verstehen, wo ihr Platz ist und welche Arbeit sie verrichten müssen, um sich selbst in unser System, dass wir erschaffen haben, zu integrieren. Ihre Vorstellungen und ihre Gewohnheiten zu integrieren, riskiert die Verschmutzung unserer magischen Gesellschaft."

"Ich sage dies, weil es das ist, was ich glaube und ich will dich nicht anlügen, Direktor. Ich vollziehe diese Veränderung und gehe diese Verpflichtung nicht ein, weil meine persönlichen Überzeugungen sich geändert haben. Ich tue dies, weil der Dunkle Lord für mich und meine Familie genauso eine Gefahr ist wie für dich und deine. Wenn ich wünsche, unsere Gesellschaft zu erhalten, muss ich mich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen. Er wird alles zerstören in seinem Streben nach Unsterblichkeit und Macht."

"Öffne deinen Geist für mich, Lucius", weist Albus an. „Mit deinem freien Willen entferne die Barrieren, die Severus dir beigebracht hat, zu errichten."

Lucius konzentriert sich und benutzt seine visuelle Symbolik, um die Mauern aus seinem Geist zu entfernen.

"Geh, wohin du willst, sieh, was du willst. Ich öffne meinen Geist ohne Einschränkungen", erwidert Lucius. „Du könntest mich nach Askaban senden aufgrund dessen, was du sehen wirst, wenn du mich nicht schon deshalb umbringst."

"Legilimens", sagt Albus sanft, die Kraft fließt aus ihm heraus, seine Augen starren in die von Lucius. Minuten vergehen.

Ich kann aus keinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, was zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht wird.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten zeigt sie sich die Anstrengung in Lucius Gesicht. Was auch immer Albus zu sehen bekommt, bereitet Lucius ziemliches Unbehagen. Ich vermute, dass Albus ihm nichts erspart. Es ist nicht überraschend, da er das gleiche mit mir tat, fast zwanzig Jahre zuvor.

Albus ist als Leglimentiker viel sanfter als der Dunkle Lord. Wenn Voldemort in den Geist eindringt, ist dies vergleichbar mit einem Hauseinbrecher, der alle Schubladen im Büro aufreißt und alles herausschleudert im Bestreben, nur etwas Wertvolles zu finden. Mit Albus ist es mehr wie eine gründliche und vorsichtige Suche, jedes Kleidungsstück faltend und begutachtend, bevor es seinen Platz in der Schublade wieder einnimmt.

Schweiß bildet sich auf Lucius Gesicht.

Albus bricht den Augenkontakt mit Lucius. Beide Männer sacken vor Erschöpfung von dieser Kraftanstrengung zusammen.

"Du hast mir die Wahrheit gesagt, Lucius", seufzt Albus. „Du bist von deinem Glauben nicht abgewichen. Du hast nicht einen Funken von Scham in dir für die Dinge, die du getan hast. Du hast deine Verantwortung für deine eigenen Taten zu dem Punkt herunterrationalisiert, an dem du dich selbst und andere um dich herum in überzeugender Weise belügen kannst. Du bist amoralisch wie eh und je."

Lucius sieht Albus mit Angst in seinen Augen an. Er fürchtet, abgewiesen zu werden. Aber Albus spricht weiter.

"Lucius, du hast die Wahrheit erzählt. Du liebst deine Frau und deinen Sohn. Du liebst Severus wie einen Bruder und hast seine Doppelrolle über Jahre bewahrt. Dies sind die einzigen drei Leute auf diesem Planeten, denen du nichts antun oder verraten würdest. Im Namen dieser Liebe wirst du alles tun, was du auch immer tun musst, um sie zu beschützen, auch wenn es dich dein eigenes Leben kostet durch schwere Folter durch die Hand von Tom Riddle. Ich glaube dir, Lucius. Ich werde deinen Service als Spion annehmen."

Lucius atmet tief durch, dieses Mal mit Erleichterung.

"Ich weiß, dass mein Wort nichts bedeutet, Direktor. Ich habe es gegeben und habe es wieder und wieder gebrochen. Für was auch immer es wert ist, werde ich dir einen Zauberstabeid geben, eine Zaubererschuld, irgendeine Art Schwur, nach der du mich fragst. Ich werde dich oder die Arbeiten des Ordens nicht verraten. Ich frage nur nach der Sicherheit meiner Frau und meines Sohnes, sollte mein Verrat dem Dunklen Lord bekannt werden, oder wenn ich stürzen sollte."

Albus steht auf, wirkt sehr groß, sehr alt und sehr mächtig.

"Du verstehst, dass es keine Garantie über den Ausgang des Krieges gibt. Riddle könnte gewinnen. Hogwarts könnte fallen. Ich könnte sterben. Es wird keine Zufluchtsstätte für irgendjemanden auf unserer Seite unter diesen Umständen geben. Wie auch immer, deine Familie wird den Schutz erhalten, den wir geben können. Solange Hogwarts steht und von freundlich gesinnten Händen geführt wird, wird deine Familie einen Zufluchtsort haben."

"Dann haben wir eine Abmachung, Albus Dumbledore", sagt Lucius in Sätzen, die er versteht.

"Das haben wir, Lucius Malfoy", antwortet Albus. Er bietet Lucius keinen Handschlag an, was Lucius auch nicht zu erwarten scheint.

"Das sind die Konditionen, unter denen du handeln wirst", sagt Albus. „Erstens, dein Kontakt wird fast ausschließlich mit Severus sein. Jede Information, die du übermitteln willst, wird über ihn weitergeleitet. Deine Anweisungen wirst du über ihn erhalten. Du wirst in einer Art Vakuum arbeiten. Du weißt bereits von Severus Rolle und hast ihn nicht verraten. Er ist hiermit einverstanden und ich werde niemand weiteren zu diesem Zeitpunkt riskieren."

Zweitens wirst du deine Okklumenikstunden fortsetzen. Du hast Geschick, Lucius, aber das ist nicht genug. Ich hätte deine Barrieren überwinden können. Und das könnte Tom Riddle, wenn er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Abgesehen davon, wirst du dein Leben so weiterleben wie du es die letzten Jahre geführt hast."

Albus greift in seine Umhängetasche und nimmt drei versilberte Anhänger ähnlich dem Malfoywappen heraus. „Drittens, gib diese Narzissa und Draco und sage ihnen, dass sie es zu jeder Zeit bei sich tragen sollen. Behalte einen für dich. Das Kennwort lautet „Salazar lebt". Jeder wird den Träger mittels Portschlüssel an die Tore von Hogwarts bringen. Die Tore müssen sie ohne Hilfe passieren, aber sind dann sicher, sobald sie die Anlage passieren. Die Banne werden mich, Severus und anderes wichtiges Personal bezüglich der Präsenz des Portschlüssels alarmieren, sobald sie die Tore passieren."

Albus nickt mir zu, mein Zeichen, das Gespräch zu übernehmen.

"Jedes Mal, wenn du den Dunklen Lord treffen wirst, wirst du mich kontaktieren und wir werden uns treffen, um über dein Treffen sprechen. Gelegentlich wirst zu einem Zirkel gerufen werden und ich nicht. Wenn dies passiert, kontaktiere mich, damit wir darüber sprechen können. Wesentlich dabei ist, dass das kleinste bisschen oder jedes Stückchen Information, die du über Todesser und Todesseraktivitäten erhältst, an mich weiter leitest. Auch wenn es zu dem Zeitpunkt irrelevant erscheint, könnte es in ein Muster passen. Etwas, das du erfahren hast, fügt sich mit einer Beobachtung von jemand anderen zusammen, und so fort. Glücklicherweise stehen wir jetzt schon regelmäßig in Kontakt und ich bin ein häufiger Gast bei dir zuhause. Niemand wird es als ungewöhnlich ansehen, wenn wir mit einander reden."

"Ich verstehe", sagt Lucius. "Da ihr beide anwesend seid, wäre es möglich, meine Vermutungen mit euch zu teilen, was mit dem Dunklen Lord gerade los ist?"

"Ich bitte darum, Lucius", sagt Albus.

"Der Dunkle Lord wird immer sprunghafter, aus Gründen, die ich nicht ermitteln kann. Wir wissen bereits, dass er die Struktur der Todesser verändert hat. Er lässt Teams an Projekten arbeiten und nur an Pettigrew und ihn selbst berichten. Er kommuniziert mit dem Inneren Zirkel nicht mehr in der Weise, wie er es zu tun pflegte. Ein Stück Information, die ihr wahrscheinlich noch nicht wisst; ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord verringert die Rekrutierung."

Das ist absolut neu.

"Was meinst du damit?", frage ich.

"Severus, du warst immer der Intellektuelle für den Dunklen Lord. Meine Rollen entsprachen mehr der Strategieführung, Politik und Führung der militärischen Stärke. Seit seiner Rückkehr, trieb der Dunkle Lord die Rekrutierung neuer Todesser voran. Er benötigte eine Menge. Jetzt möchte er nur ein paar ausgewählte Rekruten, strategisch ausgesucht."

"Blaise Zabini war einer davon", sagt Lucius, ein Beispiel bietend. „Der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn, weil seine Familie Verbindungen zu Import- und Exportunternehmen hat. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, magische Produkte in das und aus dem Land zu bringen. Sein Onkel, Theordore Zabini, regelt die Tagesgeschäfte für die Familie, aber er ist 109 Jahre alt und spricht davon, in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren in Rente zu gehen. Der junge Zabini wird als die optimale Wahl der Nachfolge von seiner Familie angesehen, aber wird noch die zehn oder zwanzig Jahre benötigen, um den Handel zu lernen. Platziere einen Todesser in diesen Job und der Dunkle Lord hat eine Langzeitlösung für ein Problem gefunden. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord die Rekrutierung zurückgeschraubt hat und warum die Zellen so wenig Aufträge erhalten haben."

Lucius spricht weiter.

"Der Dunkle Lord rekrutiert gern Erwachsene, die schon im Berufsleben stehen und eine Familie haben. Es ermöglicht ihm einen mächtigeren Einfluss über sie. Das Alter war bisher niemals wichtig. Es war ihm gleich, ob der Neuling fünfundzwanzig oder einhundertfünfundzwanzig war, jeder konnte den Todessern etwas anderes geben. Die Fünfundzwanzigjährigen konnten die Überfälle erledigen und die Einhundertfünfundzwanzigjährigen konnten finanzielle Unterstützung leisten oder politischen Einfluss beisteuern."

"Nicht jeder Todesser trägt die Umhänge und Maske. Nicht jeder Todesser trägt das Dunkle Mal an seinem Handgelenk. Nicht jeder Todesser wurde vor einem Zirkel aus Todessern aufgenommen."

Ich weiß, dass Albus und ich verdutzt schauen. Das ist noch nie bekannt geworden.

"Unseres befindet sich am Handgelenk, Severus. Es gibt andere, die ihr Dunkles Mal an einer Stelle tragen, wo es nicht so leicht gesehen werden kann, wie der Schulter oder am Oberschenkel."

"Warum würde er anders vorgehen?", frage ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Meine persönliche Vermutung ist, dass wir alle Todesser aus dem ersten Krieg mit einem gekennzeichneten Handgelenk vorfinden werden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte einen schnellen Sieg in diesen Tagen erwartet und ein erkennbares Mal der Zugehörigkeit würde zu einem Statussymbol werden. Ich kann es nicht beweisen. Ich kann mich auf nichts berufen außer auf meine eigene Spekulation, aber ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord vermutet, dass seine Eroberung noch mehrere Jahre in Anspruch nehmen wird. Seine Anhänger müssen diskret sein und sich bedeckt halten. Das ist das einzige, was Sinn macht."

Albus und ich tauschen Blicke. Lucius könnte sich womöglich schon als Spion bewährt haben mit dieser Beobachtung und Spekulation.

"Also gut, Lucius", sagte Albus. „Du hast uns viel zum Spekulieren gegeben und ich würdige es, dass du uns dies mitgeteilt hast. Wenn du keine weiteren Informationen bieten kannst, denke ich, ist unser Treffen zu diesem Zeitpunkt beendet."

"Die einzige andere Bitte, die ich habe, ist, es mir zu sagen, wenn der Orden entscheidet, gegen den Dunklen Lord vorzugehen. Auch wenn es im letzten Moment sein sollte, bevor ihr zuschlagt, möchte ich mit von der Partie sein."

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt mache ich dir keine Versprechungen." Albus erhebt sich, Lucius und ich folgen seinem Beispiel. „Severus, du solltest Lucius nach Hause begleiten. Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich wünsche dir und deiner Frau ein frohes Neues Jahr, Lucius."

Als Albus weg ist, greife ich mit meiner Hand nach Lucius, um uns beide zurück zum Manor zu apparieren.

Er sieht mich an, besorgt.

"Ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, oder?"

"Das hast du, Lucius." Wir verschwinden.

-------------------------------------------

_Jarvey:__ ist __in Irland, Britannien und Nordamerika beheimatet, sieht eigentlich aus wie ein ziemlich großes Frettchen, beherrscht die menschliche Sprache _

_Die Okklumentikstunden hier basieren auf Hypnose, denn die Autorin ist eine zertifizierte Hypnotiseurin._

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird es erst in ungefähr anderthalb bis zwei Wochen geben. Meine Beta macht Urlaub und ich würde die Zeit selbst gern als Schaffenspause nutzen. Und bevor einer von euch wieder Panik bekommt … tief durchatmen. Es geht definitiv weiter!!! ;O)_


	45. Kapitel 45

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Eigentlich wollte ich noch ein paar Tage warten. Aber meine Beta war so flink wie immer mit ihrer Korrektur und da ich weiß, wie lang anderthalb Wochen werden können, wenn man auf das nächste Kapitel wartet … gibt es heute doch schon das neue Kapitel._

_Es ist eines meiner absoluten Lieblingskapitel und ich hoffe, euch wird es genauso gut gefallen._

_Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

--------------------------

_**45. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**31. Dezember 1998**

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die besten meines bisherigen Lebens.

Wahrscheinlich würde die meisten Frauen dies nicht über zwei Wochen sagen, die eine erste gynäkologische Untersuchung, das Beobachten von Zaubertränken, die für Folter gebraut werden, das Testen der vorgenannten Tränke an Ratten und deren Behandlung danach, sowie den Erhalt eines Messersets als Weihnachtsgeschenk beinhalten.

Ich schätze die Messer jedoch sehr, vor allem weil sie ein Geschenk von Severus sind. Ich werde sie von jetzt an immer zur Tränkezubereitung verwenden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Kröte ausweide, eine Mordonleber zerkleinere oder eine Schrumpelfeige zerhacke, werde ich an Severus denken können. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich so sentimental sein kann.

Ich werde mich an diese Zeit für den Rest meines Lebens erinnern, weil es die Woche ist, in der ich erkannt habe, dass ich Severus Snape liebe. Mum sagte immer, wenn du dir die Frage ‚Bin ich verliebt?' stellen musst, bist du es wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich muss diese Frage nicht stellen, ich weiß es einfach.

Er kommt in einen Raum und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Der Klang seiner Stimme in einem Raum voller Menschen, erreicht meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort. Ich weiß, der Duft von Sandelholz und Nelken bedeutet, er ist irgendwo in der Nähe. Ich kann den Klang seiner Stiefel aus Drachenhaut auf dem Holzboden von jedem anderen unterscheiden. Ich bin lieber im Kellerlabor mit Severus als irgendwo anders auf der Welt.

Ich frage mich, ob andere Menschen genauso sind, wenn sie sich verliebt haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Harry oder Ginny fragen. Sie wissen, wie es ist. Oder, wenn ich Arthur oder Remus fragen könnte. Aber ich kann es nicht. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich darüber sprechen kann, weil ich denke, sie würden es nicht verstehen. Hermine Granger, ehemalige Nummer Eins Strebern von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ist total verrückt nach Severus Snape, ordentlicher Professor des Fiesen Sarkasmus an der vorhergenannten Ausbildungsanstalt.

In den Augen meiner besten Freunde wäre es wohl schlimmer, wenn ich bekannt geben würde, dass ich heimlich auf Cornelius Fudge stehe, aber nicht sehr viel.

Ich habe mich selbst immer als ausgeglichene Person gesehen. In dieser Weise unterscheide ich mich von Harry und Ron, besonders von Harry. Ich besitze ein wenig Temperament, aber nur wenn ich bedrängt werde und es muss sich gewöhnlich für eine lange Zeit anstauen, bevor es sich zeigt. Ich bin niemand, der von glücklich zu traurig schwingt oder sogar die Höhen von Glück oder Tiefen der Verzweiflung erreicht. Ich war immer diejenige, auf die jeder bauen konnte, eher zu denken, als zu fühlen, und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Alles änderte sich am 19. Oktober 1997. Zwischen dem Verlust von Mum und Dad in der Weise, wie ich sie erlebt habe, dem Verlassen von Hogwarts, dem Besuchen des College, dem Vermissen meiner Freunde und mich zu verlieben, denke ich, habe ich tatsächlich ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen gehabt.

Die ganze Idee, verliebt zu sein, ist aufregend. Ein solches Gefühl für eine andere Person zu haben, fühlt sich viel besser an als ich jemals erwartet habe. Die Qualität ist anders als die Liebe zu meinen Eltern, die Liebe für Harry und Ron (die auf jeden Fall meine Brüder sind) und meiner Liebe zu Krummbein. Es ist, als ob jemand ein ganz neues Fach geöffnet hat, in das Liebe passt, und die Beschaffenheit und das Gefühl davon ist ganz anders, als alles, was ich jemals erlebt habe.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so fühlen kann und ich gehe darin auf, das Gefühl zu erkunden. Es gibt Momente, in denen die Emotion durch mich hindurch fegt und mich überwältigt. Andere Mal denke ich daran und überrasche mich damit selbst. Ich kann verstehen, warum frisch verliebte Menschen mit einem lächerlichen Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht herumlaufen und ziemlich schnulzige Dinge tun. Es fühlt sich wie ein Wunder an.

Und dann denke ich über die Fakten und Tatsachen dieser Situation nach. Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt und Severus ist fast vierzig. Er war bis vor sechs Monaten noch mein Lehrer und sieht mich wahrscheinlich noch als eine seiner Schülerinnen – auch wenn er mich viel besser behandelt als damals.

Der Himmel weiß, ich habe Baumschlangenhaut aus seinen privaten Vorräten gestohlen, seine Roben in Brand gesteckt, Regeln gebrochen, mich mit Harry Potter angefreundet und ihm allgemein viele Gründe gegeben, um mich zu verachten (obwohl ich nicht denke, dass er dies tut).

Und ganz oben auf der Liste steht, dass er ein Todesser war und er ein Reinblüter in einer Gesellschaft ist, die fähig ist, Muggelgeborene anzusehen, als wären wir einen Evolutionsschritt unter den Schimpansen. Wenn ich über die Realität nachdenke, kann ich mich selbst ziemlich schnell deprimieren. Es gibt keinen Grund zu glauben, dass meine Gefühle jemals erwidert werden.

Somit kann ich es nicht von den Hausdächern schreien. Ich kann es nicht mal der Person verkünden, die es betrifft. Ich fürchte, Jarveys werden fliegen bevor er mein Interesse begrüßt.

Ich denke, er akzeptiert mich als Freundin, aber das könnte womöglich alles sein. Das ist alles, was ich wirklich erhoffen kann, aber ich hoffe sowieso. Ich werde seine Freundin sein, und wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehe, mehr zu sein als das, habe ich vielleicht den Nerv, sie zu ergreifen.

Seufz.

Ich werde nicht, ich werde auf gar keinen Fall einen Narren aus mir machen. Vielleicht wird er interessiert sein, wenn ich älter bin. Kann ich es ein paar Jahre aushalten? Ich denke, ich könnte es, wenn Hoffnung besteht.

Ich werde nach jedem Zeichen für Hoffnung Ausschau halten, das ich finden kann.

Also werde ich stattdessen über die Arbeit nachdenken. Heute Nachmittag werden wir den Wolfsbann brauen. Am Montag haben wir die Basis vorbereitet und dieses Mal ist es einfacher gewesen. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, den Trank und alle Schritte zu studieren, seit wir ihn das erste Mal zubereiteten. Heute Abend werden wir die Arbeit beenden, weil morgen am Neujahrstag Vollmond sein wird. Remus wird ihn brauchen, bevor er sich selbst in einen kleinen Vorratsraum auf der anderen Seite von unserem Keller verweist.

Bevor der Mond morgen Abend aufgehen wird, wird er sich ein Kleidungsset anziehen, das er in einem Muggel-Second-Hand-Laden erstanden hat. Die Kleidung wird ruiniert sein, wenn die drei Tage vorbei sein werden. Remus wird herunter kommen und seinen Zauberstab in eine lange Holzkiste legen, die in einer mit Bannen belegten Schublade in einem Tisch nahe der Tür gelagert werden wird. Er wird einen Umhang auf den Tisch legen, damit er etwas Anständiges hat, um sich zu bedecken, wenn alles vorbei ist.

Er wird eine Metallsschüssel mit Wasser hinunter nehmen und eine weitere leere Schüssel für Essen. Die Tür wird hinter ihm verschlossen werden, die Banne errichten sich automatisch zusammen mit den Stillezaubern, damit sein Heulen außerhalb des Raumes nicht gehört werden wird. Die Wände und die Tür sind magisch verstärkt, da Remus trotz des Wolfsbanns versuchen wird, durch Krallen und Hämmern seinen Weg nach draußen in der Nacht zu erzielen. Es befindet sich eine Matratze auf dem Fußboden, welche er in Stücke zerreißen wird innerhalb der drei Tage. Am dritten Tag wird er auf dem Haufen von zerfetzten Fasern schlafen.

Der Raum ist magisch beleuchtet, damit es nicht heller als Abenddämmerung ist. Remus reagiert hypersensibel auf Licht während der Verwandlung und kann sich in keinem Raum mit einem Fenster aufhalten, abgesehen davon wäre es eh keine gute Idee. Dobby wird seine Wasserschüssel zweimal in der Nacht auffüllen, in dem er Magie verwendet, ohne dass die Tür geöffnet wird. Er wird einen anderen Zauber verwenden, um Essen in die andere Schüssel zu legen und Unrat aus dem Raum zu entfernen. Dobbys bedeutendste Aufgabe für den Orden ist Remus und jedermanns Sicherheit während der Zeit. Zum Glück ist Dobby sehr loyal und hat einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Verantwortung.

Gäbe es den Wolfsbann und Dobbys Hingabe und Verlässlichkeit nicht, könnte er nicht im Londoner Stadthaus während der Verwandlung bleiben. Remus würde gezwungen sein, zum Verbotenen Wald jeden Monat vor Vollmond zu apparieren und Zusammenstöße mit den wilden Kreaturen im Wald zu riskieren, während er mit den anderen Werwölfen mitläuft, die keine Alternative haben, als es durchzustehen.

Jede Nacht zum Monduntergang wird Remus sich in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln. Seine Muskeln und Knochen werden schmerzen von der Härte der Transformation. Er wird ausgelaugt sein und sein menschlicher Körper wird sich gewöhnlich von dem entschlacken, was immer er auch gegessen hat. Remus hat herausgefunden, dass es am besten ist, wenn er eine Kombination aus Lamm und Reis isst während er in seiner Werwolfgestalt ist. Sein Verdauungstrakt arbeitet dann viel schneller. Es ist kein Wunder, dass der Mann kein Gewicht halten kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Nährstoffe er tatsächlich von dem erhält, was er bekommt, während er verwandelt ist.

Er wird Heilungs- und Schmerzlinderungstränke zu sich nehmen, die Dobby in das Wasser am Morgen gibt und die meiste Zeit des Tages in seiner menschlichen Form schlafen. Zum Mondaufgang wird der Prozess von neuem beginnen.

Er ist vierzig Jahre alt und muss seit er ein kleiner Junge war da durch. Kein Wunder, dass er wie sechzig aussieht.

Den Wolfsbanntrank für meinen Freund zuzubereiten, ist ein kleiner Lichtschimmer bei der Qual, die er jeden Monat durchleben muss. Es klingt banal, aber ich werde mich nie wieder über Krämpfe beschweren.

Es wird heute auch eine Neujahrsfeier im Hauptquartier geben. Jeder verfügbare Weasley wird dort sein. Minerva, Albus und Poppy haben versprochen, vorbei zu sehen. Moddy wird tatsächlich erwartet. Tonks wird da sein und Hausherrin spielen, vor allem weil Remus nicht hundertprozentig fit sein wird.

Ich hoffe, dass Severus bleiben wird, aber vielleicht wird er es nicht. Ich weiß, dass er eine enge Freundschaft zu den Malfoys pflegt, und wenn sie eine Party feiern, wird er ihr beiwohnen. Wenigstens wird er mir den ganzen Nachmittag gehören.

Ich wähle meine Kleidung sorgfältig aus. Ich kann mich nicht für eine Party anziehen, weil wir heute arbeiten, aber ich möchte nett aussehen. Ich habe die Weisheit von Severus Wahl, schwarz zu tragen während er den ganzen Tag an Tränken arbeitet, erkannt. Nach dem ich zwei meiner feinen Hosen ruiniert habe in den letzten zwei Wochen, weil ich wackelnde Ratten, die überall Tränke verteilten, halten musste, erzählte ich Severus, von jetzt an auch schwarz zu tragen.

Er erzählte mir, wo er seine Gehröcke bestellt, seit dem sie sie dort in einem Zaubertränkeresistentem Stoff herstellen können. Ich bin jetzt Eigentümer von fünf Paar schwarzen Hosen mit dazu passenden Westen in verschiedenen Längen. Ich kann verschiedene Oberteile dazu tragen, um sie aufzupeppen oder sie legerer zu machen. Am Avalon tragen wir Laborkittel während der Tränkezubereitung. Vielleicht sollte ich mir von denen auch einen kleinen Vorrat anlegen.

Ich riskiere ernsthafte Schikane von meinen Freunden, wenn ich eine Art der Uniform für die Arbeit entwickle, aber ich muss einen praktischen Weg finden, um dies zu tun, und Severus hat einen Weg gefunden, der funktioniert.

Ernsthaft, ich versuche mich nicht zu kleiden wie Severus.

Ich mag ziemlich auf ihn fixiert sein, aber ich bin keine verrückte Gans wie einige meiner Freunde in Chicago zu sagen pflegen.

Ich wähle das schwarze Outfit mit der Weste, die an meine Knöchel reicht und ein langes Ärmelshirt in rot. Ich werde ein wenig festlich aussehen und die lange Weste sieht elegant aus. Mein Haar verschwindet in dem schwarzen Haarnetz und ich trage die mit Diamanten besetzten Lieblingsohrringe meiner Mutter. Ich überprüfe meine Erscheinung im Spiegel, die mir sagt, dass die Weste meine Hüften nicht betont, aber sie dünner macht.

Wenn man alles berücksichtig, denke ich, sehe ich so gut aus, wie es geht. Zeit, zum Hauptquartier zu gehen.

---------------------------

Die Ratte schrie vor Schmerz als ich sie in den Kessel mit kaltem Wasser mit der äußerlich angewandten Kalttauchbehandlung legte, aber es scheint ihr jetzt besser zu gehen. Severus beobachtet das Ganze genau und nimmt Messungen mit seinem Zauberstab vor.

"Die Höherdosierung des Muskelentspannungsmittel in dem innerlich angewandten Trank scheint gut zu funktionieren", sagt er. „Der beruhigende Effekt bewirkt, dass die Ratte die Behandlung mit dem kalten Wasser besser über sich ergehen lässt."

"Können wir die gleiche Dosis auch bei Menschen anwenden?"

"Ich glaube, wir können eine höhere Dosis bei Menschen verwenden und bleiben im sicheren Limit", sagt Severus als er die Ratte begutachtet. „Der beruhigende Effekt ist bei einem menschlichen Wesen viel notwendiger, aufgrund des wilden Umherschlagens. Menschliche Arme und Beine sind viel länger als die einer Ratte und können viel mehr Schäden anrichten."

"Ein Sache scheint sich konstant durch alle Fälle zu ziehen", bemerke ich an. „Die kalte Eintauchbehandlung reduziert das Schmerzniveau effektiver als die innere Anwendung."

"Das ist aus unseren Tests leicht erkennbar", antwortet Severus und sieht auf die Notizen, die wir genommen haben. „Die innerliche Behandlung erhöht den Effekt und unterstützt die Beruhigung, aber die wahre Schmerzlinderung resultiert aus dem kalten Wasser und dem äußerlich angewandten Trank."

Severus schreibt ein paar weitere Notizen auf während ich die Ratte weiter festhalte. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass das körperliche Halten der Ratte viel effektiver ist als sie magisch im Wasser schweben zu lassen.

Severus kühlt das Wasser um einen weiteren Grad ab und die Ratte scheint schmerzfrei zu sein.

"Lass sie weitere 30 Sekunden im Wasser", weist er an.

"Hast du herausgefunden, warum die andere Ratte starb?", frage ich.

"Noch nicht", antwortet Severus. "Unsere letzte vorgenommene Messung zeigte, dass der Blutdruck anstieg. Ich überlege, ob etwas in dem Acromantulagift oder dem Feuerblasenextrakt ist, das dies verursacht. Diese zwei Zutaten sind ein Unikat zum zeitgemäßen Crucio und werden in Zaubertränken kaum verwendet. Wir werden es vielleicht niemals erfahren und aufgrund dessen, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir mit Zaubertränkeformen des Crucio zusammenstoßen, glaube ich nicht, dass wir viel Zeit damit verbringen werden, dies zu untersuchen."

Am Montag hatten wir den aktuellen Crucio an einer Laborratte verwendet und sie durch die Behandlung geführt. Es schien zu funktionieren und der Ratte ging es gut als wir das Labor für die Nacht verließen. Sie hatte sich in den Lumpen vergraben, die ich in den Käfig getan hatte, und geschlafen. Als ich am nächsten Tag zurückkam, fand ich heraus, dass die Ratte irgendwann in der Nacht gestorben war.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht an unseren Behandlungstränken lag, testeten wir es an drei weiteren Ratten ohne ihnen den aktuellen Crucio zu geben und alle kamen gesund heraus. Persönlich denke ich, muss es eine Interaktion zwischen Behandlungszutaten und entweder dem Acromantulagift oder dem Feuerblasenextrakt gegeben haben. Ich habe vor, mehr Nachforschung darüber zu betreiben, wenn ich wieder am College bin, sollte ich irgendwelche relevante Literatur dazu finden.

Severus macht sich weiter Notizen über die Ergebnisse vom heutigen Test. Ich nehme die Ratte aus dem Wasser und trockne sie ab. Dann lege ich sie in eine Box mit Lumpen, um sie beobachten zu können. Ich nehme weitere Messungen vor. Es sieht so aus, als wenn sie sich in den Lumpen versteckt, wahrscheinlich um warm zu werden und zu schlafen. Ihr Blutdruck hat sich zum normalen Rattenniveau erhöht und alles scheint hervorragend zu laufen.

Morgen werde ich wieder kommen und innerliche sowie äußerliche Cruciobehandlungen in der Menge für ein menschliches Versuchsobjekt herstellen. Dies wird dann die Wahrheit bringen. Das sind die Tränke, die wir am nächsten Crucioopfer des Ordens testen werden und ich werde sie ohne Unterweisung brauen. Es gibt jeden Grund nicht zu glauben, dass die Cruciobehandlung das Leiden des Opfers beachtlich reduzieren wird, aber ich bin nervös, sie wirklich anzuwenden. Es ist eine enorme Verantwortung, wenn sich ein anderes menschliches Wesen auf mich verlässt, dass ich ihm helfe.

"Hast du irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich dem, was du morgen brauen wirst?", fragt Severus.

"Nein", antworte ich. "Ich habe es jetzt schon mehrere Male für Ratten gebraut. Es ist wirklich nur eine höhere Menge. Ich habe es überprüft und wir haben genug Fläschchen."

"Ich werde am Samstag vorbei kommen und die Tränke überprüfen, aber ich rechne damit, dass sie deinem normalen Standard entsprechen." Severus sieht mich mit verdeckten Augenlidern an. Ich denke, er mag es, meine Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er mich lobt. Ich gebe ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Zuviel Lächeln und er zieht mich dafür auf.

"Ich habe mit Madam Pomfrey darüber diskutiert und wir werden genug hier und in Hogwarts behalten, um zwei Opfer an jedem Ort behandeln zu können. Das Badezimmer im dritten Stock hier im Hauptquartier wird magisch vergrößert werden, damit es unseren Ansprüchen entspricht. Wird ein Opfer nach Hogwarts gebracht, werden entweder meine Räumlichkeiten oder Minervas benutzt werden und unsere Badezimmer sind bereits groß genug."

"Wer wird die Vergrößerung hier vornehmen?"

"Remus, Bill und deine zwei Freunde. Ich denke, es ist ein Projekt für nächstes Wochenende." Severus schaut mich mit seiner hochgezogenen Augenbrauen-Sache an. Er weiß ganz genau, dass dies eine Konstellation für Desaster ist.

"Oh, das sollte spaßig werden." Ich weiß, dass ich grinse. „Ich kann nicht für Remus und Bills Fähigkeiten sprechen, aber Harry und Ron sind in Arithmantik erbärmlich. Harry kann wahrscheinlich gut genug verwandeln, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, Ron dabei zuzusehen. Und nein, ich werde nicht anbieten, zu helfen."

"Deutest du damit an, dass dieses Team ihre Aufgabe nicht schaffen wird?", Severus grinst zurück.

"Ich sage nur, sie werden so herangehen wie in dem Muggelwitz darüber, wie viele Männer benötigt werden, um eine Glühlampe zu wechseln. Ein Mann wird benötigt, um die Lampe zu halten, und die anderen drei, um die Leiter zu drehen. Es gibt noch eine andere Version, die besagt, dass es einen Mann benötigt, um die Glühlampe einzudrehen und drei weitere, um seine Technik zu kritisieren."

Oh nein. Ich hoffe, er denkt nicht, ich hätte einen schmutzigen Witz gemacht.

Severus schnaubt und ich lache. Puh, knapp vorbei.

------------------------

Das Abendessen hat Spaß gemacht. Es war eigentlich kein richtiges Essen sondern bestand aus Finger Food. Es gab schwedische Fleischbällchen, kleine Würstchen in Soße, rohes Gemüse und Dipp, und andere ausgewählte Dinge. Jeder brachte etwas mit. Ich habe eine scharfe Soße für Tortilla Chips zubereitet mit Käse und Salsa, zusammen mit einer Flasche scharfer Soße für die ganz mutigen. Severus brachte eine Flasche fünfundzwanzig Jahre alten Feuerwhiskey mit.

Wir alle nahmen uns Teller und verteilten uns im Haus. Tonks brachte mehr Schlammlawinen passend zum Feuerwhiskey und Brandy mit, die herumgereicht wurden. Remus nahm eine alte Victrola heraus und spielte blechern klingende Musik. Ich erinnere mich daran aus dem dritten Schuljahr als er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Er spielte sie als wir Defensivzauber übten.

Ich habe Minerva McGonagall noch nie so entspannt gesehen. Moody frotzelte darüber, dass sie Zigarren raucht. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Witz, bis er eine Box herausholte und sie herumreichte. Molly und ich waren die einzigen im Raum, die nicht rauchten, was darin endete, dass ich einen Blasenkopfzauber heraufbeschwor, damit ich atmen konnte, was wiederum jeden zum Lachen brachte.

Ich denke, du bist als Mitglied der Referenzgruppe anerkannt, wenn Mad-Eye Moody dir eine Zigarre anbietet. Ich nahm stattdessen den Brandy.

Ich war noch nie von Ordensmitliedern umgeben, die entspannt waren und feierten. Auf jeden Fall nicht, als ich offiziell noch als Kind angesehen wurde. Mad-Eye Moody weiß ein paar unglaublich schmutzige Witze und kann sie überraschend gut erzählen. Er und Minerva sind in eine Art Wettstreit verfallen, wer den schlüpfrigsten Witz erzählen kann, und Moody gewann, aber nur knapp. Professor McGonagall schien immer so anständig und zugeknöpft, aber Minerva hat ein Talent, urkomische Geschichten zu erzählen mit einem absolut ernsten Gesicht. Severus musste tatsächlich über einige so heftig lachen, dass ich dachte, er würde seinen Feuerwhiskey durch seine Nase ausprusten.

Tonks war dermaßen feuchtfröhlich, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Remus saß auf dem Sofa und sie setzte sich dazu, schwang ihre Beine hoch und legte ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß. Einen winzigen Augenblick später bekam sie eine Massage mit geräuschvollen Effekten. Molly meinte, sie sollen sich ein Zimmer nehmen.

Albus kam mit Poppy um zehn Uhr. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie zusammen sind, aber mit den kleinen Arten, wie sie sich gegenseitig berühren und sich ansehen, müssen sie es sein. Albus ist um die einhundertfünfzig Jahre alt und ich denke, Poppy ist um die einhundert. Ich denke, es ist süß und romantisch, aber ich bin zugleich auch bedrückt. Es ist so, als ob man an seine Großeltern denkt, die es mit einander tun, und das ist eine Vorstellung, die ich in meinem Kopf wirklich nicht brauche.

Obwohl ich Spaß habe und mitlache, sage ich nicht viel. Ein Teil von mir hat Angst, dass sie bemerken, dass das Kind noch hier ist, und mich nach oben ins Bett schicken oder beginnen, ihr Verhalten zu zensieren.

Gegen 23 Uhr beginnt Severus jedem zu erzählen, wie er den Taschenrechner mit nach Hogwarts nahm, den On-Schalter drückte und er in Flammen aufging und auf dem Fußboden zusammen schmolz. Nach einer Runde heftigen Lachens und Anmerkungen zu Muggeltechnologie, führt es zum Interesse an dem funktionierenden Wissenschaftstaschenrechners, was darin endet, dass ein Kontingent bestehend aus Severus, Albus, Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Remus und mir in den Keller für eine Demonstration geht.

Severus ist jetzt ziemlich kompetent im Umgang mit dem Taschenrechner, des wegen übernimmt er das Sprechen. Jeder ist interessiert an der Grundlagenaddition, Subtraktion, Multiplikation und Division. Als er die Dezimalrechnung demonstriert, gibt es eine enthusiastische Erwiderung. Bei den Quadratwurzeln driften sie langsam ab, und zu der Zeit, als Severus die Daten für die Demonstration einer multiplen Regressionsanalyse eingibt über den Einfluss eines achtundzwanzigtätigen Mondzyklus auf das Brauen des Wolfsbann, ist nur noch Remus übrig.

"Also wirklich, Severus", sagt Remus. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was eine multiple Regressionsanalyse jemanden mitteilt. Ich verstehe, dass die Daten anzeigen, dass das Factoring der achtundzwanzigtätigen Mondphase im Brauen ein statistisch wichtiger Aspekt ist, bezogen auf die Effektivität des Wolfsbann, aber wie das Kalkulieren von all diesen Zahlen dir dies wirkungsvoller sagen kann als eine anekdotische Erfahrung des Anwenders, übersteigt meinen Horizont."

"Die Erfahrungen der einzelnen Anwender sind die wichtigsten Ergebnisse, aber für die Fortschritte der wissenschaftlichen Studie kann eine statistische Analyse die Effektivitäten von kleinsten Unterschieden zwischen Zaubertränkeversionen anzeigen." Severus verleiht Poesie auf den Genuss von statistischen Analysen, etwas, was er anscheinend schon eine ganze Zeit nicht tun konnte.

Nicht lange und Remus Augen beginnen sich zu verglasen, und er murmelt etwas davon, nachsehen zu müssen, ob der Champagner für Mitternacht bereit steht.

Also sind Severus und ich allein. Er ist über dem Taschenrechner gebeugt und beendet die Eingabe einiger Daten. Er drückt die falsche Taste und flucht bis ich ihn an die Löschtaste erinnere. Er sieht erleichtert aus als er die korrekten Zahlen eingibt. Ich fahre fort, die Zahlen, die er eingibt, laut vorzulesen, was viel einfacher ist als ständig hin und her zu schauen in den Spalten handgeschriebener Zahlen. Nicht lang und die Dateneingabe ist beendet und Severus hat seine Ergebnisse. Weitere Notizen werden geschrieben.

"Eines Tage werde ich einen Artikel für eines dieser Zaubertränkemagazine schreiben über die Verfeinerung im Wolfsbann, und fähig sein, diese statistische Analyse mit einzubinden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt geht es nicht, weil ich dem Dunklen Lord nicht erklären kann, warum ich eine Muggelvariante einer mathematischen Analyse verwende" Severus lehnt sich zurück vom Tisch und den zerstreuten Papieren und Federkielen. „Ich glaube, das ist das nützlichste Geschenk, was ich seit Jahren erhalten habe."

"Gern geschehen." Ich lächle ihn warm an. Es ist sicher, diese Dinge zu tun, wenn wir allein sind.

Wir beide schauen zur Treppe hoch, als wir hören, wie die Tür aufgeht. Tonks ruft nach unten.

"Hermine, Severus, ihr beide müsst hoch kommen oder ihr werdet den Countdown verpassen. Der Champagner steht bereit."

"Wir kommen", rufe ich zu ihr hoch.

Severus sucht seine Unterlagen zusammen und legt den Taschenrechner zurück in die silberne Plastikbox. Diese stellt er in den Schrank und errichtet die Schutzbanne. Ich kann Molly hören, wie sie ziemlich laut anfängt, den Countdown zu zählen. Bei sieben kommen Stimmen hinzu. Severus und ich begeben uns bei fünf in Richtung Treppe. Bei drei sind wir bei der Hälfte der Treppe angelangt. Wir sind fast oben, als wir die Prosits hören. Es muss Mitternacht sein.

Ich halte an, nehme einen Atemzug, drehe mich um und lächle. Severus steht direkt hinter mir. Er trägt seinen Anzug, bis nach oben zugeknöpft und im Viktorianischen Stil. Sein Haar ist fettig, weil er den ganzen Tag an blubbernden Kesseln verbracht hat. Seine Augen sind schwarz wie immer und ich kann die Linien um seine Augen sehen, ein wenig deutlicher durch die Müdigkeit. Er ist überrascht, dass ich stehen geblieben bin und mich umgedreht habe, ein wenig unsicher aussehend.

"Es ist Tradition", flüstere ich. Severus ist zwei Stufen unter mir, somit bin ich größer als er im Augenblick. Ich sammle meine ganze Gryffindorcouage, die ich jemals besaß, und lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern, um meine Balance zu wahren. Ich lehne mich vor und neige meinen Kopf. Er scheint zu bemerken, was ich tue, und neigt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Meine Lippen berühren seine und ich küsse ihn sanft. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sind seine noch geschlossen.

"Severus! Hermine! Kommt hoch zum Anstoßen." Dieses Mal ist es Molly.

Severus öffnet seine Augen. Wir schauen uns für einen Moment an. Er ist nicht böse, nur überrascht. Ich habe den ganzen Mut, den ich habe, aufgebraucht. Ich nehme meine Hände von seinen Schultern, drehe mich um und renne die Treppe hinauf. Er steht noch immer dort als ich die Tür erreiche und in den Flur gehe. Oh Merlin, ich hoffe, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Ich hoffe, er ist verdutzt und erfreut und nicht verdutzt und erschüttert.

Ein paar Augenblicke später kommt Severus zu uns. Wir stehen im Kreis, Albus, Poppy, Minerva, Moody, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Severus und ich. Ich stehe zwischen Minerva und Arthur. Severus steht mir gegenüber. Er schaut mich an, aber ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Jeder von uns hält ein Glas Champagner in der Hand für den Tost und Albus spricht.

„Möge dieses Jahr, das Jahr sein, in dem wir Frieden erreichen."

tbc

--------------------------------------

Ihr musstet also gar nicht so lange warten. Wie fandet ihr den ersten Kuss? Freue mich über eure Reviews!


	46. Kapitel 46

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

**Vor diesem Kapitel möchte ich alle Leser eindringlich warnen. Bitte nehmt den Warnhinweis ernst! Das Kapitel beginnt sehr harmlos, aber der letzte Abschnitt hat es in sich. Nehmt den Hinweis bitte ernst!**

**-------------------------**

**Warnung der Autorin:**

Es gibt einen Grund, warum diese Geschichte mit "M" bewertet wurde. Im letzten Abschnitt dieser Geschichte gibt es eine enorme Ekligkeit. Wenn euch diese Ekligkeit zu schaffen macht, überspringt diesen Abschnitt bitte. Die stattgefunden Ereignisse werden später ohne Detail in den kommenden Kapiteln angesprochen.

--------------------------

_**46. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**9. Januar 1999**

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Severus", sagt Minerva, als sie sich am Lehrertisch neben mich setzt. „Ich glaube, es ist dein vierzigster, nicht wahr?"

"Vielleicht", antworte ich und weiß genau, dass Minerva mir ganz genau sagen kann, was auf meiner Geburtsurkunde steht, inklusive meinem Geburtsgewicht und dem Namen der Hebamme, die mir auf die Welt half. Ich habe ein sehr nettes Rührei auf meinem Teller vor mir, mit Wurst und Toast zusammen mit einer Schale frischen Obstes, und ich habe vor, es mit gutem Appetit zu essen. Ich habe zu dem ein Glas Ananassaft zur hand (Ich kann Kürbissaft nicht ausstehen.) und eine Tasse Earl Gray.

"Ich erinnere mich gut an meinen fünfzigsten Geburtstag", fährt sie fort. „Ich hatte genau hier Frühstück. Ein pochiertes Ei mit Sauce Hollandaise, glaube ich. Ich esse immer ein pochiertes Ei mit Hollondaise und einen Teekuchen an meinem Geburtstag, weil dies mein Lieblingsfrühstück ist. Ich hatte kaum den ersten Bissen genommen als der erste Heuler ankam. Er war von meiner Kusine Mercy und sang das Geburtstagslied. Der zweite kam von meinem Schwager Fergus und wünschte mir einen sehr frohen Tag. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was die anderen alle sagten, aber da war einer von Albus, einer von Pomona, Filius sandte mir einen, mehrere meiner Verwandten und so weiter. Es waren insgesamt fünfzig. Fünfzig Heuler, einer nach dem anderen. Meine Ohren schrillten bevor alles vorüber war. Die Schüler fanden es sehr amüsant."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehe ich Minerva mit Entsetzen an. Das würde sie nicht wagen. Sie würden es nicht wagen. Was mir wirklich Angst macht, ist dass ich weiß, sie würden es tun und ich wäre gedemütigt. Meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass sie Rache fürchten und sich deshalb zurückhalten.

"Leider", sagt Minerva, „war ich nicht organisiert genug, um vierzig zusammen zu bekommen." Sie sieht mich mit einem verdächtigen albusähnlichen Glitzern in ihren Augen an. „Und einige schienen Rache zu fürchten, als ich es vorschlug."

Danke, Merlin. Manchmal zahlt sich ein Ruf aus.

"Wie auch immer, ein paar deiner Freunde haben entschieden, sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern. Sie wussten, es würde nicht erwünscht sein, wenn Eulen anfingen, Dinge mitten in deine Obstschale zu werfen… Sind das Himbeeren? Ich mag Himbeeren auch, aber kann im Januar keine gescheiten bekommen. Die Elfen müssen sie für dich aufbewahrt haben in Erwartung deines Geburtstages. Einige von ihnen sind so aufmerksam."

"Minerva", stöhne ich.

"Oh ja, mein Junge. Einige von uns entschieden, dass dein vierzigster Geburtstag nicht unbemerkt bleiben sollte, und weil es Samstag ist, wird es zwei Feiern geben. Eine findet hier um fünf Uhr im Lehrerzimmer vor dem Abendessen statt, und dann wird es eine Zusammenkunft im Hauptquartier dir zu ehren geben."

Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde einfach nicht gehen und sie müssen ohne mich feiern.

"Falls du vorhaben solltest, nicht zu kommen, hat Albus versprochen, die Feiern in deinen Räumen abzuhalten. Er wird die Banne an deinen Räumen senken und wir werden Ballons, Partyzubehör und jegliche Art angenehmer Dinge zum Dekorieren mitbringen. Ich habe eine sehr nette _Happy Birthday, Severus _Girlande kreiert mit verzauberten Buchstaben, die wie winkende Schlangen mit langen Wimpern aussehen. Es würde besonders gut über deinem Kamin zur Geltung kommen."

"Minerva." Dieses Mal liegt es irgendwo zwischen Knurren und einem Flehen um Gnade.

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, dass du zu den Feiern kommen und eine angenehme Zeit verbringen wirst, inklusive dem Ausblasen von Kerzen auf deinem Geburtstagskuchen. Somit wird es nicht notwendig sein, deine Räume umzugestalten."

Ich kenne Zaubersprüche, die diese angezündeten Kerzen nehmen und den Kuchen abfackeln. Das würde mich enorm aufheitern.

"Minerva, bitte." Ich tue mein bestes, um das Gejammer aus meiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

"So, ich weiß, wir können auf dein Erscheinen heute Abend bauen, Severus. Du solltest deine Eier essen bevor sie kalt werden."

Ich spieße ein Stück des Rühreis auf und beiße ziemlich bösartig hinein, da es mir nicht erlaubt ist, Minerva zu beißen. Ich habe Albus mal gefragt, ob es mir vielleicht erlaubt sein würde, andere Mitglieder des Kollegiums zu beißen, aber er sah mich nur merkwürdig an.

Sicherlich dachte er nicht, ich meinte Trelawney, auch wenn sie auf den meisten Lehrerfeiern mit mir flirtet. Der Gedanke, mit Sybil Trelawney Sex zu haben, ist einer der Gründe, warum ich so abstinent für Jahre gelebt habe.

"Welche Uhrzeit?"

"Pardon?"

"Um welche Zeit wird von mir erwartet im Hauptquartier zu sein? Soll es eine Überraschungsfeier werden?"

"Du solltest um acht da sein. Es ist keine Überraschungsparty, da jeder dachte, du könntest ein wenig überreagieren und anfangen, jeden zu verhexen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen wirst du deinen Kuchen vielleicht nicht in die Luft jagen."

"Ich werde den Kuchen nicht in die Luft jagen."

Nein. Ich werde ihn abfackeln.

"Du wirst zu jedem, der anwesend ist, nett sein."

"Du verlangst zu viel von mir, Minerva. Ich bin ein bekannter Todesser", flüstere ich in einem ausdrücklichen, aber gedämpften Ton.

"Gut, für eine halbe Stunde wirst du dich benehmen müssen. Dann darfst du vielleicht griesgrämig sein."

"Wenn ich für eine Stunde nett bin und keine Unverzeihlichen spreche, kann ich dann gehen?"

"Wenn du nett die Kerzen ausbläst nach dem wir dir Happy Birthday gesungen haben, darfst du eventuell gehen, nach dem du deine Geschenke ausgepackt hast. Du musst ‚danke' sagen für die Geschenke."

"Wirst du dich um meine Slytherins sorgfältig kümmern, nachdem ich in die geschlossene Abteilung im St. Mungo eingewiesen wurde? Und sage den Heilern, dass ich Beruhigungsmittel mit einem netten Narkotikum darin bevorzuge?"

Minerva ergreift meine Hand und tätschelt sie.

"Versprochen."

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus.

-----------------------------

Ich habe die erste meiner Geburtstagsfeiern überlebt. Ich kam ins Lehrerzimmer Punkt fünf Uhr, wie verlangt. Es wurden ein paar Drinks herumgereicht und ich wurde mit Geschichten über ‚Ich erinnere mich noch, wie du das erste Mal hierher kamst' von Albus, Filius und Minerva verwöhnt.

Die einzige Sache, die Trelawney davon abhielt, ihre mit beizusteuern, war dass sie zu spät kam, diese kriecherische Schwindlerin. Sie sagte mir jedoch voraus, dass ich einen äußerst angenehmen Geburtstag verleben würde, gefolgt von vereinzeltem höflichem Applaus von den anderen anwesenden Lehrern.

Ich muss sicher gehen, spezielle Trelawneybanne an meinen Räumen anzubringen, bevor ich heute Abend verschwinde, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommt, sich selbst zu meinem Geschenk zu machen in der Absicht, meinen Geburtstag angenehmer zu machen. Pusteln, vielleicht?

Glücklicherweise schien das Kollegium zu verstehen, dass es wirklich Grenzen gibt, wie weit man mich drängen sollte bezüglich des ganzen Geburtstagsrummels. Kuchen wurde serviert, aber von mir war nicht erwartet worden, die Kerzen auszublasen, noch wurde ich mit dem Happy Birthday Song beehrt. Was sehr erfreulich war, da es eine exzellente Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte gab und es eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre, das ganze Ding abzufackeln.

Niemand überreichte mir Geschenke, eine weitere Quelle der Erleichterung. Mir ist es egal, mit irgendjemanden aus dem Kollegium verbunden zu sein, und mich daran erinnern zu müssen, wer wann Geburtstage, Jahrestage, Ferien und so weiter hat. Nur der Gedanke daran bereitet mir schon Kopfschmerzen.

Albus und Minerva haben mir privat schon ihre Geschenke gegeben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, unter welchen Umständen ich ein _Zaubertränke Meister machen es im Kerker_ – T-Shirt tragen werde, aber die schwarzen Socken sind brauchbar. Minerva gab mir ein Set von langen Unterhosen mit winkenden Schlangen drauf. Ich vermute, sie wollte etwas Passendes zu der _Happy Birthday, Severus_ Girlande, die sie im Lehrerzimmer aufgehängt hat, haben. Aus einigen unergründlichen Gründen ist Minerva darauf fixiert, mir lange Unterwäsche mit animierten Charakteren zu schenken.

Ich war halbwegs höflich und keine Verfluchungen wurden in einer Stunde ausgesprochen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt betraten wir die Große Halle zum Abendessen, was eine Erleichterung für alle war. Eine weg, eine bleibt noch.

Mein Geburtstag wurde gegenüber den Schülern nicht bekannt gegeben. Zum Glück weiß jeder, dem mein Geburtsdatum bekannt ist, dass er leiden würde, sollten er es gegenüber den kleinen Idioten erwähnen.

Das Abendessen ist ziemlich gut. Ich habe eine Vorliebe für Garnelen und sie wurden zubereitet mit Knoblauchbuttersoße, eine meiner Favoriten. Es zahlt sich immer aus, halbwegs anständig zu den Hauselfen zu sein.

Auf der Konversation liegt eine kleine Flaute, was gut ist, da ich mich so sozial verhalten habe, wie ich es für richtig halte, und meinen Vorrat an Höflichkeit aufgebraucht habe. Jetzt müsste ich mich regenerieren, wie Hermine sagen würde, wenn ich die zweite Zusammenkunft heute Abend im Hauptquartier überstehen will.

Nur an Hermine zu denken, führt mich hinab zu dem Gedankenpfad, dem ich seit Silvester folge.

Hermine hat mich geküsst.

Sie hielt auf der Treppe an, entschied, sich umzudrehen und mich zu küssen. Wenn sie sich entscheidet, mich zu küssen, kann es nicht sein, dass sie mich abstoßend findet, ekelhaft oder irgendein anderes Adjektiv, das ich schon gehört habe, das mich beschreibt. Sie sagte, es sei Tradition, aber sie küsste niemand anderen in dieser Nacht. Wenn sie mich nur als Freundin küsst, hätte sie mich auf die Wange küssen können. Tat sie aber nicht. Sie küsste mich auf die Lippen, ein sanfter und unschuldiger Kuss.

Wäre ich in diesem Moment nicht so völlig baff gewesen, hätte ich meine Arme um sie legen und sie richtig küssen sollen. Es hätte meine Frage beantwortet, so oder so. Sie hätte revoltieren und zurückschrecken können, was mir gezeigt hätte, dass meine Sehnsucht nach ihr keine Zukunft hat. Oder sie hätte reagiert, in dem sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals gelegt und mich zurück geküsst hätte.

Ist es möglich, dass Hermine … interessiert ist? Wir haben ziemlich viel Zeit mit einander verbracht und ich war wahrscheinlich weniger launenhaft und distanzierter zu ihr als ich es gegenüber anderen, abgesehen von Minerva oder der Malfoy Familie, lange Zeit gewesen bin.

Richtig. Eine nette und ziemlich sanfte junge Dame würde sich für einen Mann interessieren, von dem sie weiß, dass er ein Todesser ist.

Wir haben gemeinsame Interessen. Zaubertränke, offensichtlich, vor allem Forschung und Entwicklung. Wir sind beide im Innersten Gelehrte und wir stimmen dahin gehend überein, beide introvertiert zu sein. Wir lesen gern. Wir beide kochen als Hobby. Wir haben wenige Freunde und sind äußerst loyal zu denen, die wir haben.

Wir beide haben viel Erfahrung mit Schuld. Ein guter Teil von meiner ist gerechtfertigt, während ihre es nicht ist.

Wir teilen die Erfahrungen von ermordeten Eltern, sie beide und ich einen Teil. Der andere war ein Mörder, der sich dann für Selbstmord entschied, was absolut keine Gemeinsamkeit ist.

Und ich habe an Kidnapping, Vergewaltigung und Mord teilgenommen. Oh ja, das sind Verkaufsargumente, sogar nach zwanzig Jahren.

Sie weiß, dass ich das, was ich getan habe, wieder gutmachen wollte. Merlin weiß, ich habe Potters Haut verschiedene Male gerettet und habe die Narben als Beweis davon getragen. Ich habe die Dummköpfe jahrelang beschützt. Dabei habe ich sie beschützt. Ich würde mein Leben geben, um sie zu beschützen, wenn es dazu kommen sollte.

Ich muss diese Art des Denkens abstellen. Ich verwechsle physische Begierde mit romantischem Interesse. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es nur das ist. Mein Interesse an Hermine basiert wohl mehr darauf, dass sie jung, unberührt ist und ich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen bin.

Ihr Interesse an mir basiert wahrscheinlich auf dem Fakt, dass sie reif zum Pflücken ist und die Jungs in ihrem Alter nicht die Fähigkeit besitzen, ihr Interesse zu wecken. Ihr soziales Leben ist limitiert und Silvester ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Sie verbringt den besten Verabredungsabend im Jahr mit einer Gruppe voller Leute, die im Alter zwischen fünfundzwanzig und einhundertfünfzig rangieren.

Remus und ich waren die jüngsten anwesenden Männer und er ist an Nymphadora vergeben. Das wird es wohl auch sein. Sie küsste mich, weil der einzige andere nicht vergebene Mann Mad-Eye Moody war, und eine Frau sollte jemanden zum Küssen an Silvester haben.

Ich bin enttäuscht, über diesen Kuss in dieser Weise zu denken. Ich möchte glauben, dass sie interessiert sein könnte. Der Kuss fühlte sich so an, als wäre sie interessiert. Ich vermute, es wäre falsch, Legilimentik anzuwenden, um sicher zu gehen.

Es ist so verdammt gefährlich daran zu denken, mit Hermine liiert zu sein. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einen Teil davon in meinem Geist sehen würde, wäre ich ein toter Mann. Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich mit ihr zusammen sein kann, außer im Hauptquartier.

Jeder Versuch, sie zu erobern, würde von ihren zwei jungen idiotischen Freunden und dem inneren Zirkel des Ordens bezeugt werden. Oh, sie würden bestimmt dafür sein. Der Gedanke an Severus Snape, der umwirbt, geschweige denn Hermine Granger berührt, würde die Hälfte von ihnen einen Schlaganfall erleiden lassen und die andere Hälfte würde mich attackieren.

Das Tränkelabor im Keller ist so eine romantische Umgebung, von der jede junge Frau träumt. Dazu von einem Mann, der doppelt so alt ist, ihr Lehrer war, sich in schwarz kleidet, ein Dunkles Mal an seinem Arm trägt, fettige Haare hat, wenn er sie nicht alle vier Stunden wäscht, eine Nase hat, die den Raum dreißig Sekunden vor dem Rest von ihm betritt, einen Körper gezeichnet mit Fluchnarben und Zigarettenverbrennungen hat, der ihre Freunde schlecht behandelt und zu allem Überfluss das Temperament eines Mantikor besitzt. Wie liest sich das für eine Liste persönlicher Vorzüge?

Ich würde gern denken, dass da mehr ist als nur das, und ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit der zu sein, der ich sein könnte, wenn ich kein Spion wäre. Wenn dieser verdammte Krieg vorüber ist und ich es irgendwie schaffe, zu überleben, würde sie es mir dann erlauben, um sie zu werben, frage ich mich? Ich könnte es in richtiger Art und Weise tun, in dem wir mit einander Zeit verbringen, zu Abend essen und all die Dinge, für die es im Moment keinen Platz und wenig Zeit gibt.

Und das erste Mal, wenn wir uns streiten, schlage ich sie bis zur Unterwerfung.

Ich würde es nicht tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es tun würde.

Was wäre, wenn ich es tun würde?

Wenn sie mich nicht tötet, würden es ihre Freunde tun. Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich dazu verdammt sein, in den Kerkern herum zu spuken, um für meine Sünden zu büßen.

Was wäre, wenn ich es tun würde?

Ich würde mit ihr Schluss machen. Ich schwöre mir selbst und allen bekannten Göttern, dass ich Schluss machen würde, wenn ich jemals versuchen würde, sie zu verletzen. Ich würde wissen, dass ich unfähig bin, eine Beziehung mit irgendeiner Frau zu führen.

Ich würde es nicht tun. Ich würde sie nie derartig verletzen.

Ich schaue hinab auf mein Abendessen, welches ich vor einer Weile aufgehört haben muss, zu essen. Mein Appetit ist rapide gesunken.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus.

-------------------------

Ich überlebe die zweite meiner Geburtstagsfeiern. Molly Weasley hat einen hervorragenden Schokoladenkuchen gebacken. Niemand sang das Geburtstagslied, aber sie summte es, als sie die Stücke des Kuchens an jeden austeilte. Mein Geschenk von der Gruppe ist eine feine Flasche Brandy. Die Gesellschaft heute Abend ist annehmbar mit Minerva, Arthur, Molly und Remus. Zu meinem großen Glück sind Potter und Weasley irgendwo anders.

Sie verhalten sich so, als wäre es ein weiteres Ordenstreffen, ohne Albus. Das ist für mich akzeptabel, seit dem ich nicht mehr vorgeben muss, gesellig zu sein. Es gibt eine Diskussion über die verringerte Aktivität des Dunklen Lords und den Todessern. Es steht mir nicht frei, Lucius Beobachtungen in der Gruppe zu diskutieren. Soweit ich weiß, ist nur Remus eingeweiht in das, was wir bei dem Treffen erfahren haben.

Es ist kurz nach 21 Uhr als das Treffen sich auflöst. Ich bin erfreut über den Gedanken, bald zu meinen ruhigen Kerkern zurückkehren zu können, wo ich vorhabe, den Rest meines Geburtstages mit einem Buch zu verbringen. Die anderen gehen als Remus erwähnt, unten im Keller würde ein Päckchen für mich liegen.

Hermine. Es musste von Hermine sein, aber wie konnte sie von meinem Geburtstag wissen? Dumme Frage meinerseits, da sie die Identität des siebenseitigen Kleeblatts aus Neuseeland entdecken konnte.

Ich bin vorsichtig und halte meinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral. Es ist nicht so gut, so zu agieren, als würde mich ein Geschenk von Hermine erfreuen. Fakt, es wäre sogar besser, es zu lassen, wo es ist und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ich könnte später in der Woche wiederkommen und es holen. Ich überlege. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.

"Gut", erwidere ich zu Remus gewandt. „Hermine muss die Nachforschung, um die ich sie gebeten habe, beendet haben, bevor sie ging."

"Wahrscheinlich", antwortet Remus. Er dreht sich um und nimmt sich ein zweites Stückchen von dem Kuchen, als Werwolf mit einem süßen Zahn.

"Ich sollte runter gehen und mir ihre Arbeit ansehen."

Remus antwortet nicht, da er den Mund voll Kuchen hat.

Ich schreite in den Keller hinunter, wo das in braunes Papier eingewickelte Päckchen auf dem Labortisch liegt. Ich ziehe mir einen Stuhl heran, setzte mich und beginne, es auszupacken.

Eine weitere silberne Plastikbox. Ich öffne den Deckel und sehe ein flaches, rundes Objekt mit in Plastik gehüllten Drähten, die daraus hervor kommen. Das ganze Ding ist in der derselben Plastikverpackung wie der Taschenrechner umhüllt. Ich nehme es heraus und begutachte es. Es befindet sich eine Notiz auf dem Boden der Box.

"Es ist ein CD-Spieler. Sie bezeichnen sie als CDs", sagt Remus und lehnt sich gegen den Pfosten bei der Treppe. Er hat den Teller mit Kuchen in seiner Hand.

"Was ist ein CD-Spieler?"

"Er spielt Musik ab", Remus schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass die Muggel sich von achtspurigen Kassettenrekordern befreit haben?" Er nickt in Richtung des Objekts in meiner Hand. „Das da klingt tatsächlich besser."

"Wie funktioniert er?"

"Du musst die Plastikhülle dranlassen, was du bereits vom Taschenrechner weißt", antwortet er. „Die CD ist bereits enthalten und du kannst sie nicht herausnehmen ohne das Plastik zu entfernen, was deine Musikwahl eingrenzt. Du musst in eine nichtmagische Umgebung gehen, um eine andere CD einzulegen. Eine CD ist ähnlich einer Schallplatte, nur kleiner und sie wird mittels Laser abgespielt anstelle einer Nadel. Die Technologie ist ganz anders und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie funktioniert, aber du musst nicht so sorgfältig mit einem CD-Spieler umgehen wie mit einer Victrola. Du musst diese Ohrstecker einstecken, um sie zu hören."

Ich stecke diese merkwürdig aussehenden Ohrstöpsel in meine Ohren. Ziemlich unangenehm, denke ich. Ich drücke den On-Schalter. Ich höre nichts.

"Drück die _Play _Taste", weist Remus an.

Ich drücke die Play Taste und dann höre ich es. Erstaunlich. Die Musik klingt, als ob sie in der Mitte des Gehirns spielt. Ich habe dieses Lied seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört.

„Was hat sie dir gegeben?", fragt Remus.

„Queen", antworte ich.

"Ich könnte kreischen wie ein kleines Mädchen", sagt Remus. „Sie gab mir Billy Joel. Kann ich es mir anhören, wenn du fertig bist? Immerhin kannst du es nicht mit nach Howarts nehmen."

Er wartet auf eine Antwort. Ich warte, lauschend.

"Also?"

"Ich warte auf dein Kreischen wie ein Mädchen", erwidere ich voll Hohn.

"Lass es mich ein wenig üben. Ich besitze keinen Stolz, ich könnte für dich heulen", lacht Remus. „Welches Lied hörst du?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Du kannst Billy Joel auf meinem hören, wenn ich mir Queen auf deinem anhören kann."

"Abgemacht."

"Meiner ist oben. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Mit Remus Besorgung, ergibt sich eine Möglichkeit für mich, die Notiz in der Box zu lesen. Ich öffne sie und erkenne ihre Handschrift.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus_

_Wenn du an ein College in den Siebzigern und Achtzigern gegangen bist, musst du diese Musik gehört haben. Queen ist für alle Zeit eine meiner Lieblingsbands. Dies ist ein CD-Spieler und alle Benutzungshinweise sind in dem Heftchen. Zudem musst du die Plastikhülle dranlassen, außer du befindest dich in einer nichtmagischen Umgebung. Du kannst die CD nicht austauschen, außer du bist nicht im Hauptquartier. Du weißt bereits, was passieren würde, wenn du ihn mit nach Hogwarts nimmst._

_Übrigens, ich habe von Remus dein Geburtsdatum erfahren. Ich habe ihn mit einer Barry Manilow CD bestochen. __Mach mit ihm was du willst._

_Wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag und ich werde dich bald sehen._

_Hermine_

Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Hermine Remus bestochen hat, um meinen Geburtstag herauszufinden. Das _muss_ bedeuten, sie ist an mir interessiert. Ich kann Remus oben hören und lasse die Notiz in eine Tasche meines Umhanges gleiten.

Remus trottet die Stufen herab und in seiner Hand hält er eine silberne Box. Er öffnet sie und nimmt einen Spieler heraus, der aussieht wie meiner, aber blau ist. Meiner ist silbern, eine exzellente Wahl.

"Barry Manilow, tatsächlich", grinse ich.

"Tolle Musik und eine sehr gute Stimme." Remus beginnt in seiner weniger talentierten Stimme zu singen. „I remember all my life, raining down as cold as ice…"

"Wusstest du, dass dieses Lied in Erinnerung an einen Beagle geschrieben wurde? Und dass Manilow es viel besser singt als du, wenn man das von dir eben als singen bezeichnen kann."

"Ein Beagle?" Remus gluckst. "Kein Wunder, dass ich das Lied so mag. Wie hast du davon erfahren?"

"Ich war einer der wenigen Todesser, denen der Dunkle Lord erlaubte, sich in die Muggel Gesellschaft einzubinden durch Belegen von Chemievorlesungen an der Universität. Ich las tatsächlich die von Studenten herausgegebene Zeitung in dem Bestreben, mich anzupassen. In einer gab es ein Interview mit Manilow."

Remus lächelt mich wölfisch an.

"Ich versuche mir dich bildlich vorzustellen in blauer Jeans und Doc Martens, um dich an einer Muggel Universität zu integrieren."

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf bei der Unmöglichkeit der Vorstellung.

Wir beide müssen lachen.

Das Dunkle Mal brennt wir glühendheiße Kohle an meinem Handgelenk.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus.

--------------------------------

Ekligkeitswarnung – Ihr wurdet gewarnt!

--------------------------------

Das Dunkle Mal brennt an meinem Handgelenk, mich damit zum Dunklen Lord ziehend; Schmerz verwendend, um mich an seine Seite zu rufen. Ich ergreife meinen Todesserumhang und meine Maske, die ich im Schlafzimmer aufbewahre, das ich benutze, wenn ich in London bleibe. Ich lasse das Hauptquartier hinter mir als ich zu dem unbekannten Ort appariere, an den mich das Mal zieht.

Es ist kalt, wo immer hier auch ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch in England bin. Es gibt hier Berge. Es ist stark bewaldet und es liegen ein paar Meter Schnee auf dem Boden. Ich stehe wohl in einem Tal zwischen zwei Bergen mit einer Hütte vor mir. Ich spähe durch die Dunkelheit und kann Licht in einem Fenster sehen. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass dies mein Bestimmungsort ist.

Nur ein Zauberer kann hierher reisen, da es hier anscheinend keine Straßen und wenig Anzeichen von Wegen gibt. Eine Pause würde das Unvermeidliche nur hinausschieben und den Zorn des Dunklen Lords riskieren. Ich schreite in Richtung Hütte, lausche und suche nach irgendeinem Zeichen von anderen Todessern. Als ich die Hütte erreiche, öffnet sich die Tür und Pettigrew steht im Türrahmen, seine unförmige Gestalt wird vom flackernden Licht von hinten angestrahlt, seine silberne Hand glitzert.

Ich nicke ihm zu als ich die Tür erreiche.

"Pettigrew."

Er grinst mich höhnisch an.

"Du brauchst deine Maske heute nicht, Snape. Du hast eine private Audienz mit dem Dunklen Lord heute Nacht."

Er tritt zur Seite und führt mich in den Türdurchgang. Ich greife nach oben und ziehe die Todessermaske von meinem Gesicht.

Die Hütte ist eine Illusion für jeden, der sie sehen könnte. Der Innenbereich scheint eine Jagdhütte zu sein, so elegant, wie der Adel es vor ein paar hundert Jahren erwartet hätte. Ein ausgestopfter Bär steht im Eingangsbereich, Glasaugen reflektieren das Licht, die Zähne sind gefletscht in einem ständigen Knurren.

Pettigrew begleitet mich in ein Wohnzimmer, wenn solche Räume in einer Jagdhütte so bezeichnet werden. Am Ende des Raumes befindet sich ein gewaltiger Kamin, groß genug, dass ein Zentaur durchreisen könnte. Davor steht eine Ansammlung von Stühlen, groß und geschwungen, versteckt unter schwerem Brokat. Zwei Sofas stehen in der Mitte des Raumes einander gegenüber. Ein großer Tisch aus schwerem geschnitztem Holz, so dunkel, dass er fast schwarz ist, befindet sich am anderen Ende des Raumes. Genauso dunkel geschnitzte Stühle stehen darum herum, auf Gäste wartend. Ein Teppich liegt auf dem Holzfußboden, gewebt mit esoterischen Symbolen und Runen.

Es ist ein magischer Raum und knistert voll Energie davon. Auf einem Sideboard stehen Karaffen und ein Tablett mit Brot, Käse, Fleisch und Früchten. Wäre das hier kein Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords, würde ich denken, es ist ein ziemlich gastfreundlicher Raum.

Ich höre ein Geräusch hinter mir und drehe mich, um zu sehen, wie Nagini sich in den Raum schlängelt. Wenn sie hier ist, kann der Dunkle Lord nicht weit entfernt sein. Pettigrew ist nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Willkommen, Severus."

Die Stimme kommt von der Stuhlgruppe am Kamin. Ich drehe mich und sehe, dass der Dunkle Lord auf einem Stuhl sitzt, der nah am Feuer steht. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, als ich den Raum betreten habe. Hat er sich selbst verzaubert, damit er nicht gesehen werden konnte, oder ist er in den Raum appariert?

Ich gehe geschwind durch den Raum, um meine erwartete Ehrerbietung vorzunehmen. Ich falle auf eines meiner Knie und beuge meinen Kopf zu Voldemort. Ich erwarte sein Wort bevor ich sprechen darf.

Ich kann seine klauenartige Hand auf meinem Kopf spüren, mein Haar streichelnd. Ich fühle mich unter seiner Berührung unwohl. Der Dunkle Lord tut solche Dinge nicht und ich fürchte mich vor dem, was es vielleicht bedeutet.

"Willkommen aus Anlass deines Geburtstages, Severus."

Die Hand fällt von meinem Kopf und wird mir entgegen gehalten, damit ich sie ergreife. Ich platziere meine Hand unter seine wie ein Bittsteller vor dem Papst und beuge meinen Kopf, um seinen Ring zu küssen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Meine mentalen Barrieren sind an ihrem Platz und ich belehre mich selbst, mich zu beruhigen, um die psychische Invasion zuzulassen, von der ich weiß, dass sie kommen wird.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Lord", sage ich mit all der Ernsthaftigkeit, die ich auftreiben kann.

"Es ist mehrere Wochen her, seit wir uns gesehen haben, Severus. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich gern mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen würde", antwortet er in einem sanften Zischton.

Ich fühle, wie der mentale Eingriff beginnt. Der Dunkle Lord sieht, wie ich Kuchen mit den anderen Lehrern auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier esse, wie ich Punkte von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor abziehe als ich zwei Schüler bei einem verbotenen Treffen erwische in einer Nische hinter einem Wasserspeier, wie der Direktor seine Besorgnis über Potters Verhalten im Aurorentraining äußert, wie ich über einem Kessel gebeugt den Bluterneuerungstrank für den Krankenflügel braue, wie ich mit Bill Weasley über Theorien des Verbannens diskutiere, wie Minerva aus einem Glas Feuerwhiskey nippt in einem Stuhl gegenüber von meinem im Wohnzimmer.

Der Dunkle Lord verlässt meinen Geist. Mit seinen schlangenartigen Gesichtszügen ist es schwer, diese zu deuten. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er zu frieden ist oder nicht.

"So, Dumbledore ist besorgt über Potters Verhalten in der Aurorenausbildung?", fragt Voldemort.

Der Dunkle Lord hat Albus und meine gespielte Konversation über eine Inszenierung von Shacklebolt und Potter akzeptiert, um den Todessersymphatisanten innerhalb der Auroren Futter zu bieten. Es ist unsere Absicht, den Dunklen Lord in dem Glauben zu lassen, Potters Loyalität zu Dumbledore wankt, zusammen mit seiner Selbstdisziplin.

"Die Impulsivität des Jungen beeinflusst weiterhin seine Zuverlässigkeit. Er ist bereits einmal verwarnt worden, weil er auf eigene Faust etwas unternimmt anstatt den Anweisungen zu folgen", berichte ich. „Wenn er so weiter macht, könnte er aus der Aurorenausbildung geworfen werden."

"Das stimmt mit Informationen überein, die ich aus anderen Quellen erhalten habe", sagt Voldemort. „Hast du schon gegessen, Severus?" Der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht auf meine Antwort. „Vielleicht könntest du uns beiden etwas holen während ich den Wein eingieße."

Das ist völlig unerwartet. Der Dunkle Lord mag seinen Dienern erlauben, in seiner Anwesenheit zu essen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Voldemort jemals vor uns gegessen hat. Noch kann ich mich erinnern, dass er einen Dienst auffordert, als ihn anzuordnen.

Wie auch immer, ich bin der Diener hier und mir ist es nicht erlaubt, die Motivationen meines Meisters in Frage zu stellen. Ich neige meinen Kopf zum Dunklen Lord.

"Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre, Euch zu dienen, Meister. Dürfte ich Eure Vorlieben erfahren, mein Lord?"

"Vielleicht Käse und Obst heute Abend", antwortet er abwesend, als ob sein Geist irgendwo anders wäre.

Ich erhebe mich und gehe zum Tisch hinüber, von dem ich zwei Teller nehme und beginne, sie mit dem ausgewählten Essen zu belegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie Voldemort eine Flasche Wein magisch manipuliert, um den Korken zu entfernen und zwei Gläser zu füllen. Ich lasse meinen Teller auf dem Tisch stehen und bringe den anderen zum Dunklen Lord, mich verbeugend als ich ihn bediene. Er akzeptiert ihn und ich trete zurück, um meinen eigenen zu holen. Ich kehre zurück zu meinem Stuhl und er erlaubt mir, mich zu setzen.

Voldemort wählt Apfelscheiben aus und isst, dabei seine Erfahrungen über Potter ausbreitend.

"Meine Quellen innerhalb der Auroren erzählen mir, dass Potter seine Vorgesetzten durch sein Verhalten nicht erfreut hat. Er wurde als arrogant und verzogen beschrieben."

"Dumbledore verwöhnte den Jungen, während er in Hogwarts war. Es ist keine Überraschung, dass er die gleiche Behandlung von den Auroren erwartet."

"Wie du vorgeschlagen hast, habe ich einige unserer Gleichgesinnten angewiesen, sich um Potter zu bemühen und sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Wir können ihn somit vielleicht in einer Weise beeinflussen, die ihn womöglich zu ins bringen wird, wodurch seine Lebenserwartung verkürzt wird und mich von einer Plage befreit", antwortet Voldemort.

In Gedanken mache ich mir eine Notiz, Albus zu sagen, Potter anzuweisen, eine Liste zu erstellen über jeden Auror, der versucht hat, sich mit ihm anzufreunden.

"Ich habe Potter seit der Abschlussveranstaltung nicht mehr in Hogwarts gesehen." Das ist entspricht so ziemlich der Wahrheit. „Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, wo er lebt. Sogar mit McGonagalls exzessiven Alkoholkonsum, behält sie genug Urteilsvermögen, um die Information für sich zu behalten. Obwohl der Ort geheim gehalten wird, könnte sie unter Umständen die allgemeine Umgebung, in der er lebt, offenbaren."

„Du hast ihren Genuss von Alkohol vorangetrieben?" Voldemort bietet mir ein Glas Wein an.

Ich nehme das Glas an und neige meinen Kopf in Dankbarkeit.

"Danke, mein Lord. Ich habe ihren Alkoholmissbrauch vorangetrieben. Ich habe sie regelmäßig in meine Räumlichkeiten eingeladen und habe zum Prinzip gemacht, bei ihr mit einer Flasche von ihrem Lieblingsgetränk in der Hand vorbeizukommen. Es war effektiv, ein höheres Niveau einer engen Bindung zu etablieren und das Teilen von Geheimnissen", sage ich schlau.

"Hast du darüber nachgedacht, sie zu verführen? Die Kombination von Alkoholgenuss und sexueller Beziehung könnte dir womöglich einen größeren Einfluss über sie geben. Sie würde vielleicht geneigter sein, dir Dumbledores Geheimnisse mitzuteilen."

Der Dunkle Lord sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich halte meinen Gesichtsausdruck vorsichtig neutral, meinen Horror über diesen Vorschlag versteckend. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass er von mir verlangt, jemanden zu verführen, die ich fast als meine Mutter betrachte. Ich gebe vor, über seinen Vorschlag nachzudenken. Ich muss ihn in einer positiven Weise anerkennen oder die Konsequenzen ertragen. Ich falte meine Finger und halte sie vor meine Lippen und wähle meine Worte mit Bedacht.

"Wieder einmal, Meister, seht ihr Strategien in einer Weise, die wir anderen nicht erkennen. Ich habe eine solche Möglichkeit nie bedacht, aber ihr habt Recht. Ich bin kaum ein attraktiver Mann für die meisten Frauen, aber für eine Frau, die fast dreißig Jahre älter ist, könnte es anders sein. Sie könnte dankbar sein für die Aufmerksamkeit von einem jungen Mann. Ich könnte es unter dem Vorwand betrunken zu sein, das erste Mal tun und wir könnten eine tiefe Leidenschaft für einander danach entdecken. Ich könnte den notwendigen Trank benutzen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich für dieses Ereignis funktionsfähig bin." Ich lache und lehne mich vor als Zeichen von Euphorie. „Brillant, Meister, absolut brillant. Mir wäre das niemals eingefallen."

Voldemort lacht als Antwort, sein Schlitz von einem Mund dreht sich in eine Parodie eines Lächelns.

"Ich wusste, ein Treffen zwischen uns beiden würde sich auszahlen, Severus. Wir haben so wenige Möglichkeiten, miteinander zu reden. Es ist meine Verantwortung, neue Ansichten und neue Anweisungen an meine Anhänger weiter zu geben."

„Wofür wir alle dankbar sind, mein Lord."

"Du wirst mit dieser neuen Taktik sofort beginnen", weist Voldemort an.

"Das werde ich, Meister." Ich hoffe, Minerva ist bereit, eine paar Erinnerungen zur Beruhigung des Dunklen Lords zu inszenieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich körperlich dazu fähig wäre, den Akt mit Minerva durchzuführen, auch wenn mein Leben davon abhinge, was es in diesem Fall tut.

Der Dunkle Lord hebt sein Glas mit Wein und deutet einen Tost an.

"Auf neue Möglichkeiten und auf deinen vierzigsten Geburtstag, Severus."

Ich erhebe mein Glas und stoße mit seinem an.

"Ich bin dankbar für Euren Segen, Meister."

Wir beide nehmen einen Schluck unseres Weines.

Voldemort erhebt sich und steht über mir. Ich nehme an, dass ich entlassen bin und erhebe mich. Er legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

"Ich werde dich darüber hinaus ehren, Severus." Der Dunkle Lord sieht mich aufmerksam an, seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich lasse es nicht zu, vor Angst zu zittern.

"Du hast das Dunkle Mal angenommen und mir den Lebenseid geschworen als du siebzehn warst. Heute Nacht, da du vierzig bist, werde ich deine Gelübde zu mir erneuern und deine Bindung verstärken."

Voldemorts Stimme ist seidig, verführend und sendet eine Welle des Terrors durch mich.

Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie er die Bindung erneuern kann. Wenn ich es durchziehe, ist seine Fähigkeit, mir Schmerz durch das Dunkle Mal zuzufügen, erneuert und gestärkt, und ich werde seinen Rufen weniger entgegensetzen können. Jeder Instinkt, den ich habe, erzählt mir, dass er schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hat, vielleicht seit er drohte, mich zu vergewaltigen auf dem Friedhof letzten Sommer. Er hat das hier geplant und ich bin diesen Abend seine Unterhaltung.

"Du wirst mir gehorchen, Severus, in diesem wie in allen Dingen", zischt er. „Komm herüber zum Tisch und beweise deine Loyalität zu deinem Meister."

Voldemort nimmt seine Hand von meiner Schulter. Ich bin dankbar, dass meine Roben meine wankenden Knie verdecken. Die Realität ist, ich kann den Dunklen Lord nicht davon abhalten, mir dies an zu tun. Ich bin ein starker Zauberer, aber im Vergleich zur Schwarzen Macht, ist er der mächtigste Zauberer, den ich je gesehen habe. Ich würde ein eins-zu-eins Duell nicht überleben und er wird mich töten, wenn ich etwas anderes zeige als absolute Kooperation bezügliches eines Aktes, den ich äußerst abstoßend finde. Rette ich mein Leben zum Preis der Inkaufnahme, von einem Psychopathen gequält zu werden?

Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn ich sterbe, um mich vor der Vergewaltigung zu bewahren, verliert der Orden eine von nur zwei Informationsquellen und sie werden Lucius nicht vertrauen. Ich erhebe und verbeuge mich zu meinem Meister, dem ich den Lebenseid geschworen habe als ich ein Junge war, der Meister, der mich vergewaltigte als ich siebzehn war. Merlin, hilf mir, ich muss es noch einmal durchleben und hoffe, dass ich überleben kann, was er mir antun wird.

"Es ist eine Ehre und ein Privileg, Euch zu dienen, mein Lord, und meinen Eid zu erneuern." Meine Stimme schwankt nicht, als ich dies sage. Ich weiß nicht, warum sich meine Angst und meine Abscheu nicht zeigen.

Voldemort steht neben mir am aufgebockten Tisch. Er schaut mir in die Augen und die psychische Invasion beginnt erneut.

Er bewegt sich durch meinen Geist und er sieht, wie ich durch den Verbotenen Wald gehe, nach Nachtschatten suche, wie ich beim Frühstück diesen Morgen sitze und Erdbeeren aus der Obstschale esse, wie ich mit Lucius in den Essensraum im Malfoy Manor gehe, die Angst in meinem Gesichtsausdruck bei meiner Einweihung, wie ich Minerva eine Zigarre anbiete, wie ich die Siebtklässler über die bekannten Fehler belehre, die sie beim Brauen des Verhütungstrankes machten, wie ich die Zaubertränkezutaten in einer Apotheke in Hogsmeade begutachte.

Voldemort blinzelt und zieht sich aus meinem Geist zurück.

"Du fürchtest meine Berührung, Severus", murmelt Voldemort, lehnt sich vor und flüstert in mein Ohr. „Das solltest du auch." Seine Hand streift mein Haar zurück. "Lehn dich vor und lege deine Hände auf den Tisch."

Es benötigt all meine Selbstkontrolle, zu gehorchen. Meine Hände sind auf dem Tisch und ich lehne mich vor. Ich senke meinen Kopf und mein Haar fällt nach vorn, mein Gesicht dadurch verdeckend. Ich schließe meine Augen. Ich fühle, wie Hände meinen Rücken hinab gleiten und dann ein Flüstern.

"Divestio."

Ich bin nackt. Ich öffne meine Augen für einen Moment und sehe meine Kleidung vor mir auf dem Tisch, sorgfältig zusammengefaltet. Voldemorts Hände liebkosen meinen Rücken. Mein Magen dreht sich vor Ekel und ich fühle Galle in meiner Kehle aufsteigen.

Ich fühle seinen Atem an meinem Nacken als sein Finger die lange Narbe über meinen Schulterblättern nachzeichnet.

"Du hast wunderschöne Narben, Severus", flüstert er gegen meine Haut. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut und ich bete, dass er mein Zittern als Verlangen interpretiert.

"Fürchtest du dich vor dem, was ich mit dir tun werde?", zischt Voldemort.

"Ich fürchte Eure Macht, Meister." Meine Stimme schwankt, als ich antworte. Mir ist kalt und ich bin schutzlos, nackt da stehend mit dem reinen Bösen hinter mir. „Ich hielt deine Macht erbärmlich aus als du mich in die mystische Vereinigung mit dir das erste Mal führtest."

"So ist es", das Flüstern geht weiter. „Du hast wunderschön geschrieen. Es ist Schönheit im Schmerz, wenn er perfekt geliefert und empfangen wird."

Seine Hände liegen auf meinen Popacken. Ich fühle, wie seine langen klauenartigen Finger meine Backen streicheln. Er greift nach oben mit einer Hand und drückt mich runter, wodurch meine Brust auf dem kalten Tisch liegt.

"Wirst du wieder für mich schreien, Severus? Du hast so wunderschöne Schreie."

Er schiebt seinen Fuß zwischen meine und drückt meine Beine auseinander. Seine Hand befindet sich noch immer auf meinem Rücken, mich nach unten drückend. Gütiger Himmel, hilf mir. Sein Finger gleitet nach unten und er drückt seinen Weg hinein. Merlin, es schmerzt, diese verdammte Klaue schmerzt. Gütige Mutter, hilf mir. Ich versuche, nicht laut zu schreien.

"Schrei für mich, Severus", flüstert er. „Es gefällt mir, wenn du schreist."

Er zieht seinen Finger zurück und benutzt jetzt zwei.

Ich schreie vor Schmerz.

Es fühlt sich an, als zerreißt er mich mit seinen Fingernägeln. Bitte, Lady des Sees, lass ihn aufhören, lass ihn aufhören.

Die Finger sind verschwunden, ein Moment der Erleichterung. Der Stoff hinter mir bewegt sich. Voldemort öffnet seine Robe. Schweißperlen fließen mein Gesicht herab. Angst fließt kalt meinen Rücken hinunter.

Er reibt sich selbst an mir, aber ich fühle nicht das, was da sein sollte. Er reibt härter.

"Schrei für mich", zischt er. Er ist jetzt wütend. Er gräbt seine Klauen in meinen Rücken.

Ich schreie vor Schmerz und Angst.

Das Reiben geht weiter. Es ist nicht ausreichend, um das zu erreichen, was er will.

Voldemort zischt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es aus Lust ist. Er drückt gegen mich. Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und ich weiß, dass ich zittere.

Er drückt, dringt aber nicht ein. Er kann nicht in mich gleiten. Seine Finger drücken sich tiefer in meinen Rücken und er drückt, drückt und es funktioniert nicht.

"Schrei, Severus. Du befriedigst mich nicht." Seine Stimme erhöht sich und er ist wütend. „Du gehörst mir, es ist deine Pflicht, mich zu frieden zu stellen."

Dies Mal schneiden sich seine Klauen in mich und gleiten meinen Rücken hinab.

Ich schreie.

"Lauter, Severus. Öffne dich für mich." Er schreit in Wut. Seine Klauen sind in meinem Rücken, schneiden Striemen in meinen Rücken.

Ich bin starr vor Angst. Er wird mich töten, wenn er es nicht tun kann. Ich versuche zu entspannen. Angst durchströmt meinen Körper. Es wird nicht funktionieren, er kann mich nicht vergewaltigen und ich werde sterben.

Er schreit so laut, dass meine Ohren schmerzen. Ich höre Pettigrew in den Raum rennen.

"Auf deine Knie, Peter", befiehlt Voldemort.

Ich höre eine Bewegung neben mir und Voldmorts Hand verschwindet von meinem Rücken. Er dreht sich von mir weg und ich höre ein Fummeln und dann ein leckendes und saugendes Geräusch.

Merlins Hoden, der Dunkle Lord benutzt Pettigrew, damit er ihm eine Erektion bläst. Ich bewege mich nicht. Ich wünsche nicht zu sehen, wie diese zwei Tiere es mit einander tun.

"Du versuchst es nicht, du wertloses Stück Fleisch", stöhnt Voldemort.

Das saugende Geräusch geht weiter. Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Ich höre den Dunklen Lord stöhnen und das Saugen stoppt. Er dreht sich wieder zu mir und ich fühle, wie er drückt. Er versucht sich gegen mich zu drücken, aber gelangt nicht hinein. Er reibt sich selbst und drückt härter, aber was für eine Erektion er auch hatte, sie ist weg.

"Du bist unwürdig", kreischt er in mein Ohr. „Wenn du es wert wärest, würden wir das Ritual zu ende bringen. Mein Körper weiß, dass du unwürdig bist."

Ich bin ein toter Mann. Der Dunkle Lord ist impotent und ich werde dafür nackt sterben.

In einer Stimme, die das Universum ausfüllt, höre ich…

"Crucio!"

Ich breche auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Das Universum besteht nur aus seiner Stimme und Schmerz.

"Crucio!"

Ich schreie. Ich versuche, meinen Geist von meinem Körper und den Strömen elektrischer Säure, die hindurch laufen, zu befreien. Ich denke an Hermine. Reue. Reue für etwas, das niemals sein wird.

"Crucio!"

Schmerz. Schmerz. Schmerz.

"Crucio!"

Das Universum ist Schmerz.

_tbc_


	47. Kapitel 47

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Heute möchte ich ganz besonders TiniSnape und Redi-Chicky grüßen, die beide das gleiche Schicksal teilen: unvollständig erscheinende Reviews! Leider weiß ich nicht, warum das ständig passiert, und wie man das beheben könnte. Aber danke, dass ihr trotzdem weiter fleißig Reviews schreibt!_

**-------------------------**

_**47. Kapitel:**_

**Pettigrew und Voldemort**

**9. Januar 1999**

"Meister", Pettigrew kroch auf seinen Knien neben Voldemort.

Voldemort stand über Severus, sein Zauberstab zielte auf dessen Kopf. Der Umhang des Monsters war geöffnet, seine graue Haut und sein schlaffes Glied der kalten Luft in dem Raum ausgesetzt. Seine Hände und Schultern zuckten vor Wut.

"Meister, wir brauchen ihn."

"Er hat mich enttäuscht", schrie Voldemort. „Stellst du es in Frage, dass er mich enttäuscht hat?"

Pettigrew neigte sein Gesicht Richtung Fußboden wie zum Gebet.

"Ich stelle nichts in Frage, Meister. Er hat sie enttäuscht und die mystische Vereinigung. Aber er besitzt immer noch Wissen und Fähigkeiten, die wir brauchen. Es gibt niemanden unter uns, der das tun kann, was er tut."

Pettigrew hob seinen Kopf zum Dunklen Lord. „Meister, wir brauchen ihn. Es muss ein Gegenmittel dafür geben und wir haben es noch nicht gefunden. Wir brauchen sein Wissen. Noch weitere Crucios und er wird sterben."

"Er sollte für sein Versagen sterben, für diese Verweigerung der Vereinigung", sagte Voldemort, seine Stimme zischend vor Böswilligkeit.

"Wir brauchen die Vereinigung, Meister. Die Todesser verlangen die Vereinigung. Vielleicht weiß er etwas, das uns hilft, sie wiederzugewinnen", flehte Pettigrew. „Er erniedrigte sich selbst und wehrte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er euch zufrieden stellen kann, mein Lord. Er lebt wie ein Mönch. Er schrie als ihr danach fragtet."

Voldemort schaute zu Snape, der sich auf dem Fußboden krümmte. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war ein gelegentliches Wimmern als Snapes Bewusstsein von der Tortur des Crucio wegdriftete. Auf dem Teppich war eine Pfütze aus Urin, wo er die Kontrolle über seine Blase verloren hatte.

"Er widert mich jetzt an", spottete der Dunkle Lord. „Ich werde nach Lucius rufen, damit er ihn fortschafft."

Voldemort verschränkte seine Roben und stürmte aus dem Raum. Pettigrew brach auf dem Boden vor Erleichterung zusammen.

"Du wirst wohl Merlin und mir danken, dass er dich nicht getötet hat, Snape. Du kannst mich nicht hören, aber du stehst in meiner Zaubererschuld und ich werde sie irgendwann einlösen."

Er zog sich hoch auf seine Füße. „Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht nackt sehen, Schniefelus. Ich habe dich zuvor schon in deiner Unterwäsche gesehen und seit dem ist es nicht besser geworden."

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snape, der weiterhin auf dem Boden lag, stöhnte und fast bewusstlos war mit Muskelzuckungen. Ein Wort oder zwei und die Kleidung, welche auf dem Tisch lag, war wieder an Snapes dünnem Körper.

Pettigrew verließ ihn und ging zur Tür, um Malfoys Ankunft zu erwarten. Er sah in die Nacht hinaus, dachte nach und plante. Eine Gestalt formierte sich am Ende des Weges, hielt inne, um sich umzusehen, und ging auf die Hütte zu.

"Hier entlang, Malfoy", rief Pettigrew.

Lucius Malfoy ging den Weg hinauf, sein Todesserumhang und seine Maske an ihren Plätzen, die Spitzen seines blonden Haares glänzten in der Reflektion des Lichtes vom Türdurchgang.

"Ich wurde hierher gerufen, Pettigrew", sagte er im aristokratischen Ton.

"Du bist nicht hier, um den Dunklen Lord heute Abend zu sehen. Er hat sich zurückgezogen. Folge mir."

Pettigrew ging ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte auf Snape, der vor Schmerz auf dem Teppich zitterte.

"Du bist hier, um den hier fortzuschaffen", sagte er höhnisch. „Sag ihm, dass er mir sein Leben schuldet, und dass ich vorhabe, die Zaubererschuld zu einem Zeitpunkt meiner Wahl einzulösen."

Malfoy kniete sich neben Snape.

"Severus", flüsterte er, das dunkle Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichend. Er sah Pettigrew an. „Wie oft?"

"Vier, vielleicht fünf."

"Also gut."

Malfoy erhob sich und ließ Snape mit dem Mobilcorupus schweben. Snape schwebte vor ihm her als sie zur Tür gingen.

Pettigrew rief ihnen nach.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schniefelus."

tbc

--------------------------------------------

_Dieses Kapitel war ursprünglich Teil von Kapitel 46. Da es aber zu lang wurde (Kann ein Kapitel überhaupt zu lang sein? ;O) ) und der Wandel in die dritte Person nicht zu konfus werden sollte, hat die Autorin es als separates Kapitel online gestellt._

_Ich weiß, es war äußerst kurz. Das kürzeste Kapitel wohl überhaupt. Aber Severus ist weg von dem Scheusal!_

_Mmh, vielleicht gibt es Montag schon das nächste Kapitel…_


	48. Kapitel 48

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Weil das letzte Kapitel wirklich kurz war, gibt es jetzt schon das neue._

_Es ist lang und eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, auch wenn der Anlass nicht erfreulich ist._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**48. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**9. Januar 1999**

Die Bibliothek ist für einen Samstag gut besucht. Ich wette, es liegt nur daran, dass das Internet im Wohnheim nicht funktioniert. Dadurch dass der meiste Teil der Bibliothek über das Internet zugänglich ist, gibt es die Versuchung, niemals hinzugehen und tatsächlich ein Buch zu öffnen. Die meisten Studenten erliegen dieser Verlockung. Ich nicht. Auf die Wörter im Computerbildschirm zu sehen, ist nicht dasselbe wie Papier und Tinte in den Händen zu haben. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das Wesen des Autors sich in den Fasern des Papiers und dem Ledereinband befindet.

Im Moment lese ich ein weiteres Buch über Neurologie. Es ist eher ein Muggelbuch als ein Zaubererbuch. Ich frage mich, ob das medizinische Personal im St. Mungos Muggelwissenschaft liest? In der Zauberermedizin wenden sie auf jeden Fall einige Muggeltechnologien an. Als Arthur damals von Nagini gebissen worden war, hatten sie ihn genäht, auch wenn es nicht erfolgreich verlief. Ich erinnere mich noch an ein anderes Mal, als Poppy Raymond Beecher eine intravenöse Bluttransfusion gab nachdem er von Glasscherben getroffen worden war, als ein Klatscher unbeabsichtigt durch das Fenster im Zauberkunstklassenraum flog. Er war allergisch auf den Bluterneuerungstrank, oder? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen.

Verdammt. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich nur versuche, mich am heutigen Abend abzulenken. Fakt ist, die Party im Hauptquartier ist vorbei und es gab keine Möglichkeit, hin zu gehen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Ich hoffe, dass Severus mein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefällt. Vielleicht wird im Tagebuch ein Eintrag sein, wenn ich zurück ins Wohnheim komme.

Ich vermisse ihn. Es ist gerade mal eine Woche vergangen und ich vermisse ihn. Ich plane nicht vor Ende Februar zurückzukehren. Dann haben wir ein freies, dreitägiges Wochenende zum Feiertag zu Ehren des Amerikanischen Präsidenten. Es ist noch einen Monat hin und ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon.

Das tut mir gar nicht gut. Ich seufze über einen Mann, der heute seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag feiert, was ihn wiederum 21 Jahre älter macht als ich es bin bis zu meinem Geburtstag im September. Dann werden es nur 20 Jahre für vier Monate sein.

Merlin, sei gnädig mit mir. Ich bin pathetisch.

Ich möchte absolut nicht wie eine liebeskranke Idiotin handeln. Davon habe ich genug von Parvati und Lavender alle die Jahre gehabt. Als nächstes schreibe ich noch schlechte Liebesgedichte und benehme mich so schnulzig wie in diesen Liebenromanen. Ich werde weiterhin selbstdiszipliniert sein. Ich werde meine Gedanken zurück zur Arbeit bringen.

Ich lese schon mal im Voraus und was ich gelesen habe, brachte mich auf eine Idee. Albus hat uns alle dazu angehalten, eine Waffe zu finden, die man gegen den Dunklen Lord verwenden kann. Das könnte etwas sein, das wir verwenden können. Ich möchte es mit Severus besprechen bei meinem nächsten Besuch daheim. Es geht um Sucht. Wie das zentrale Nervensystem reagiert auf die stärksten Nar…

Oh nein. Das Medaillon vibriert. Es ist unter meiner Bluse versteckt und ich fühle, wo es sich in meinem Ausschnitt befindet. Ein Mitglied des Ordens wurde vom Crucio getroffen. Ich muss gehen, jetzt sofort. Ich schlage das Buch zu und lasse es auf dem Tisch liegen, schnappe mir meinen Rucksack, renne zum Transportraum und appariere zurück zum Wohnheim.

Rein in den Aufzug, durch die Tür hindurch und ich werfe meinen Rucksack auf den Schreibtisch. Alles, was ich benötige, ist bereits verkleinert und eingepackt. Ich schreibe Anita eine kurze Notiz auf ein Post-It, dass es in England einen Notfall gab, sie den Dozenten Bescheid sagen soll, falls ich Montag nicht zurück sein werde, sie auf Krummbein aufpassen soll und weitere Einzelheiten folgen werden. Ich klebe es an den Badezimmerspiegel.

Als nächstes überprüfe ich, ob Krummbein noch genügend Wasser und Futter hat, ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab über das Katzenklo, um es zu säubern, dann schnappe ich mir meinen Rucksack, werfe mir meinen dicken Wintermantel über und renne hinunter zum Transportraum im Foyer.

Ich nehme das Medaillon heraus, das Dumbledore als Portschlüssel verzaubert hat, um mich nach Hogwarts oder ins Londoner Stadthaus zu bringen, wo immer sich das Opfer befindet. Ein paar Worte und ich fühle das Ziehen hinter meinem Nabel.

Ich stolpere zu Boden, als die Übelkeit mich übermannt. Ich übergebe mich zweimal und die Überbleibsel des Pfirsichs, den ich aß bevor ich in die Bibliothek ging, sind auf dem Boden im Schnee verteilt. Ich schaue mich um. Ich bin in der Nähe von Hogwarts, direkt am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Ich kann die Lichter des Schlosses in der Ferne sehen. Hier ist es tiefe Nacht.

Nein, nein. Bitte, nein. Es ist wahrscheinlich Severus. Hätte es nicht jemand anderes sein können? Jetzt fühle ich mich schuldig, weil ich mir wünsche, dass es jemand anderes als Severus ist. Ich renne so schnell ich kann durch den Schnee.

Geduckt bleibend hoffe ich, dass mich niemand sieht als ich durch den Eingang schlüpfe, von dem mir Severus erzählt hat. Am Fuße des Astronomieturms suche ich nach dem Felsbrocken aus Granit. Ich gehe in einer gerade Linie vom Felsbrocken zur Mauer. Klopfe zweimal; das Passwort ist _Traumloser Schlaf_. Die Banne sind so autorisiert, dass sie mich durchlassen. Eine Tür formt sich in der Mauer und öffnet sich. Ich sollte an der untersten Stufe der Treppe, die hoch zum Turm führt, stehen. Tue ich nicht. Irgendwie öffnet sich das Schloss von hier zu den Kerkern. Ich folge dem Gang in Richtung Licht. Jemand steht am Ende. Ich renne. Es ist Dumbledore.

"Hermine. Wie ich sehe, hat die Vereinigung von Signal und Portschlüssel in dem Medaillon hervorragend funktioniert." Albus schaut ernst. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten gehen."

"Wie schlimm ist es, Professor?" Dumbledore kann sich erstaunlich schnell für einen einhundertfünfzig Jahre alten Mann bewegen. Ich folge ihm.

"Sehr schlecht", erwidert er in einem gedämpften Ton. „Ich vermute, Severus wurde persönlich von Voldemort mit Crucio bestraft. Basierend auf der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Verfassung, würde ich annehmen, dass es mindestens vier Runden Crucio im Laufe des Abends waren. Hagrid fand ihn bewusstlos in der Nähe seiner Hütte und brachte ihn hierher. Er hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt, als ich seine Gemächer verließ, um dich zu treffen. Poppy ist nun bei ihm."

Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ein bis drei Runden Crucio verursachen für gewöhnlich keine anhaltenden Schäden, egal wie qualvoll sie sind. Vier oder fünf Runden Crucio können permanente Nervenschäden verursachen. Sechs oder sieben Runden Crucio greifen das zentrale Nervensystem in einer Weise an, die Organschäden und Wahnsinn hervorruft. Alles darüber hinaus ist tödlich. Es ist nur ein kleiner Trost zu wissen, dass Severus fünf Runden an einem Abend über sich ergehen lassen musste und ohne permanente Schädigung davon kam.

Wir biegen um ein paar Ecken. Wir befinden uns jetzt in einem Bereich, an den ich mich erinnere, in der Nähe des Zaubertränkeklassenraumes. Wir gehen daran vorbei Richtung Tür, die ich als Professor Snapes Bürotür kenne. Albus geht daran vorüber, eilt weiter den Korridor hinunter und hält an einer Nische mit einem Portrait von Anselmus dem Gefährlichen an, einem Zaubertränkelehrer von vor dreihundert Jahren, der berühmt dafür wurde, die meisten der Klassenräume in die Luft gejagt zu haben und Teile des Korridors während eines Experimentes, das schief ging. Anselmus schläft.

"Anselmus", sagt er ziemlich scharf. "Anselmus, wach auf und lass uns hinein. Kamillenblüte."

Der portraitierte Anselmus öffnet seine Augen und streckt sich. Er schaut zu Albus und grummelt etwas über eine unhöfliche alte Ziege und die Tür geht auf.

Wir sind in einem weiteren Korridor, der zu einer weiteren Tür führt. „Drachenherz", sagt Albus und die Tür öffnet sich.

Das müssen Severus private Räume sein. Wenn ich nicht so erpicht wäre, ihn zu sehen, und die Behandlung zu beginnen, würde ich mich sehr gern umsehen. Wir gehen durch das Wohnzimmer. Nicht viel Nennenswertes; ein Kamin, ein Sofa, ein Stuhl, Schreibtisch und Bücher. Überall sind Bücher, in Regalen, auf den Tischen, auf dem Schreibtisch. Ein weiterer Türdurchgang. Albus geht hinein und ich folge ihm.

"Wie geht es deinem Patienten, Poppy?"

"Er leidet ziemlich, Albus." Poppy steht neben einem Bett. "Er kommt hin und wieder zu sich."

Das Bett ist ein Standard Hogwarts Himmelbett, aber größer als die der Schüler. Ich zolle dem wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin mehr an der Person darin interessiert.

Severus liegt da in Hemdsärmeln und Hosen auf den Decken. Er hat sich auf der Seite liegend zusammengerollt und ich kann sehen wie seine Schultern zucken. Es liegen keine Decken auf ihm, der Druck und Kontakt würden seinen Schmerz nur erhöhen.

Ich gehe zum Bett und knie mich daneben nieder.

Da ich jetzt näher bin, kann ich sehen, dass seine Hände zusammengefaltet an seiner Brust liegen, zitternd. Seine Beine bewegen sich wie bei einem unruhig Schlafenden. Der Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar verdeckt sein Gesicht. Ich zögere nur einen Moment bevor ich es vorsichtig aus seinem Gesicht streiche. Mir ist es egal, dass Albus und Poppy zusehen. Ich muss sein Gesicht sehen. Seine Augenlider sind geschlossen und ich kann sehen, wie sich seine Augen unter den Lidern bewegen. Seine blasse Haut ist käsig und klamm unter meiner Hand. Sein Atem ist flach und er zittert wie vor Kälte. Aber ich weiß, dass ihm nicht kalt ist.

"Severus? Kannst du mich hören?" Ich spreche sanft, meine Hand hält weiterhin sein Haar nach hinten. „Ich bin es, Hermine." Sein Kopf bewegt sich leicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er mich versteht. Wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist, ist er im Schmerz verloren. Mein Herz pocht. Er leidet.

Ich sehe zu Poppy und Albus auf. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie lang es her ist, seit der Crucio gesprochen wurde?"

Dumbledore antwortet. "Hagrid hat ihn vor zwanzig Minuten gefunden. Es ist möglich, dass der letzte vor weniger als einer Stunde gesprochen wurde."

"Es ist erstaunlich, dass er fähig war, hierher zu kommen", kommentiert Poppy, ihre Lippen sind zu einer dünnen Linie gezogen.

"Er hat einen Portschlüssel für die Rückkehr verwendet. Ich bezweifle, dass er in einem Zustand war, in dem er noch apparieren konnte", erwidert Dumbledore.

Ich nehme meine Hand von seinem Gesicht und stehe auf. „Wir müssen ihn fertig machen für die Kältebehandlung im Wasser. Severus sagte, er hätte alles vorbereitet, wer auch immer das Opfer sein mag."

Poppy nickt in Richtung Nachttisch neben dem Bett. „Ich habe alles Notwendige aus dem Krankenflügel mitgebracht. Entsprechend den Anweisungen habe ich ihm die erste Dosis des oralen Gegenmittels gegeben sobald er ankam. Der beruhigende Effekt von dem Muskelentspannungsmittel schien zu helfen und ich wage zu sagen, das übliche Verkrampfen ist nicht so stark wie es normalerweise von solch intensiven Crucios sein würde."

"Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten", erwidere ich und versuche mein Bestes, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Severus sagte voraus, dass die Korrekturen an dem innerlich angewandten Trank die Krämpfe reduzieren würden, wenn nicht auch den Schmerz."

Ich rufe meinen Rucksack herbei, wühle darin herum und nehme etwas heraus, das wie ein Schminketui aussieht. Ich vergrößere es, greife hinein und ziehe ein Set roter Schwimmhosen im Boxer Stil heraus.

"Poppy, könntest du die dem Professor anziehen?"

Sie schaut empört. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Hermine. Es wäre äußerst unangemessen von mir dir zu erlauben, ihn in solch einem Ding zu sehen. Der Professor würde ziemlich erbost sein."

Ich versuche zu verdeutlichen, dass Severus und ich uns beim Vornamen ansprechen.

"Severus muss komplett ins Wasser eingetaucht werden. Der aktuelle Trank vermischt mit dem Wasser muss mit seiner Haut in Berührung kommen, um zu wirken, und es wird zu schwierig, ihn vollständig bekleidet im Wasser zu bewegen. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht mögen wird, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Alternative für mich ist, ihn selbst umzuziehen, und ich denke, das würde ihm wirklich missfallen."

Poppy dreht sich zum Direktor um. „Albus, sicherlich wirst du dem nicht zustimmen."

Sie scheinen bedeutungsvolle Blicke auszutauschen.

"Nun, Poppy, du hast die notwendigen Heilungen schon vorgenommen", sagt er besänftigend. „Severus hat zugestimmt, ein Testobjekt für die Behandlung sein, genauso wie Remus, Harry, ich selbst und mehrere andere. Jeder von uns, der womöglich von einem Crucio getroffen werden könnte, bot sich freiwillig an. Severus wäre in der besten Position von jedem von uns zu verstehen, dass ein gewisses unbekleidetes Stadium notwendig ist, und dass Hermine eine Zeugin dafür sein würde. Hermine ist hier als seine Forschungspartnerin, um die Behandlung durchzuführen und die Wirkungen zu beurteilen. Sie ist die Fachfrau und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich auch als diese verhalten wird."

Poppy gibt ein harrumph von sich und schnappt sich die Badehose aus meiner Hand. „Also gut, Albus, da du mich angewiesen hast, dies zu tun. Ein wenig Privatsphäre bitte, Hermine."

Ich schaue mich im Raum um und sehe eine Tür neben einer Kommode. „Professor, was meinten Sie mit _notwendige Heilungen_?"

Er sieht mich angespannt an.

"Severus wurde nicht nur gecruciod sondern auch geschlagen. Poppy hat sich um diese Verletzungen gekümmert bevor du hierher kamst", erklärt er.

"Was haben sie ihm angetan?" Ich will wissen, was diese Bastarde Severus angetan haben. Ich will sie der Liste von Dingen hinzufügen, für die ich sie irgendwann alle bezahlen lassen will. „Ist es etwas, das eine Wirkung auf die Behandlung haben könnte?" Das ist eine sehr beunruhigende Möglichkeit.

"Poppy sagt, es ist unwahrscheinlich", erwidert Albus, damit die zweite Frage beantwortend und die erste ignorierend.

Ich werde schauen, dass ich später mehr herausbekommen kann.

"Albus, ist dies das Badezimmer?"

Dumbledore nickt und führt mich hin. Ich ergreife das vergrößerte Makeupetui und den Rucksack. Er öffnet die Tür und ich gehe hinein.

Wow.

Eines ist gewiss, was die Zaubererwelt angeht. Sie wissen auf jeden Fall, wie ein Badezimmer auszusehen hat.

Severus Badezimmer ist komplett aus schwarzem Marmor und es ist eine Wanne in den Fußboden eingebaut, die leicht so groß ist wie die im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Was bedeutet, sie ist 1,50 Meter tief am tiefsten Punkt und man kann kurze Bahnen darin schwimmen. Die erste Sache, die ich tun muss, ist das Volumen des Wassers in der Wanne zu ermitteln, damit ich die Menge des Kälteeintauchmittels, das ich ins Wasser geben muss, kalkulieren kann.

Die Formel aufsagend, bewege ich meinen Zauberstab von links nach rechts, hoch und runter, vor und zurück, und zeichne dann das Symbol für Volumen in die Luft. Die Zahlen erscheinen direkt vor mir. Ein paar Kalkulationen im Geist und ich habe es. Es benötigt vier und ein viertel Fläschchen des Gegenmittels.

"Direktor, ich muss mich umziehen. Könnten Sie mich für eine Minute allein lassen?"

"Natürlich. Ich werde bei Severus sein." Die Tür ist geschlossen.

Mein Haar verschwindet in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz und dann in einem Knoten, um aus dem Weg zu sein. Ich ziehe meine Turnschuhe, mein Shirt und meine Hosen aus. Das Medaillon nehme ich ab. Ich nehme das Outfit heraus, das ich speziell zu diesem Zweck ausgesucht habe.

Nach einer Minute betrachte ich mein Bild in einem Spiegel, der vom Fußboden bis zur Decke reicht. Das schwarze Katzenoutfit schmiegt sich an mich wie eine zweite Haut. Nicht schlecht. Ich habe nette Kurven in diesem Ding. Ich frage mich, was wohl Severus denke würde, wenn er sehen…

Nein. Ich breche meinen Gedankengang ab. Ich bin hier, um eine medizinische Behandlung vorzunehmen, nicht um mich zur Schau zu stellen. Nicht, dass er wirklich an mir interessiert wäre. Ich bücke mich und stecke meine Socken vorsichtig in die Beine des Katzenoutfits und ergänze ein Paar Latexhandschuhe. Also, dass löst den verführerischen Anblick auf. Ich komme mir ziemlich dumm vor.

Ich spreche einen Wasserabdichtungszauber auf das Katzenoutfit von meinem Genick bis zu meinen Zehen und runter zu meinen Armen. Das sollte den Trank von meiner Haut fernhalten. Ich öffne die Badezimmertür und gehe zurück ins Schlafszimmer. Poppy dreht sich um und schaut mich an, geschockt. Albus schaut und fängt an zu lachen.

"Ich weiß, dass es albern aussieht, aber ich muss selbst ins Wasser, um die Behandlung zu überwachen. Normale Kleidung würde hier genauso wenig nützen wie für den Patienten. Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß wasserdicht. Ist Severus bereit?"

"Er ist jetzt bereit. Hermine, du bietest einen Anblick, den ich so schnell nicht vergessen werde." Dumbledore ist in seiner vollen Glitzerstimmung.

"Solang Sie es niemanden beschreiben, werde ich mich damit begnügen."

Ich gehe hinüber zum Nachttisch und begutachte die Fläschchen. Ich wähle fünf Fläschchen für die äußere Cruciobehandlung aus.

"Poppy, könntest du Severus zum Badzimmer schweben lassen, ich werde das Gegenmittel mit dem Wasser vermischen und es auf 26,6 Grad erwärmen."

"Wir sollten jeden Moment da sein", erwidert sie.

Ich kehre zurück zum Badezimmer und öffne die Fläschchen. Ich leere vier und gebe ein viertel einer weiteren Flasche hinzu. Ich spreche einen Rührzauber über das Wasser, gefolgt von einem Kühlungszauber, um die Temperatur des Wassers auf 26,6 Grad zu bringen. Dann sehe ich, wie Albus das Badezimmer betritt. Severus schwebt hinter ihm her, immer noch in der Fötusstellung zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite. Ich kann sehen, dass er unbekleidet ist, bis auf die Badehose. Poppy tritt nach ihm herein, ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, als sie Severus bewegt.

Ich lege meinen Zauberstab neben die Wanne, wo ich ihn erreichen kann und steige in das Wasser. Ich bewege mich vor zur Mitte, wo es bis unter meine Brüste reicht. Ich merke keine Wirkung des Cruciogegenmittels mit dem wasserundurchlässigen Zauberspruch auf meiner Kleidung und den Latexhandschuhen. Ich habe bereits einen Wärmezauber über mich gesprochen, somit hat die Kühle des Wassers keine Wirkung auf mich.

Poppy bewegt Severus über das Wasser und mit einem Schwung dreht sie ihn langsam auf den Rücken. Er verändert seine Position, lässt seine Arme und Beine sich ausstrecken. Er schreit, als seine Muskeln rebellieren, und ich kann sehen wie er versucht, seine zuckenden Glieder wieder zu sich heranzuziehen. Mein Herz schlägt Purzelbäume als ich ihn so sehe. Er ist so schwach und erleidet soviel Schmerz. Poppy lässt ihn zu mir herabsinken.

Ich mache meine Stimme besänftigend und beruhigend. „Severus, ich bin es, Hermine", versichere ich ihm. „Du bist im Badezimmer und wir sind bereit, dich in die Wanne herabzulassen. Das Wasser hat jetzt eine Temperatur von 26,6 Grad und wir werden sie schnell herabsenken, damit die äußere Behandlung wirken kann. Bitte versuch dich zu entspannen. Ich bin bei dir und ich werde meine Arme unter deine Taille und Hüften legen, wenn du nah genug bist, um dir ins Wasser zu helfen. Poppy wird einen Spruch zaubern, der dich schwimmend halten wird. Du wirst ins Wasser eintauchen, aber nicht untergehen oder hineinfallen. Ich bin hier bei dir und du bist sicher."

Ich schaue zu Severus hoch und sehe seinen Rücken. Da er nur die Badehose trägt, kann ich sehen, dass er für seinen Körperbau zu dünn ist. Seine Schultermuskeln sind klar ausgestaltet und seine Arme und Beine sind getönt. Aber es gibt nicht einen Fleck, den man einsparen könnte, und ich kann seine Rippen sehen. Er zittert am ganzen Körper und gibt stöhnende Geräusche von sich.

Süßer Merlin, sein Rücken ist voller Narben. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ihn jemand gepeitscht. Es gibt auch frische Narben, als wenn jemand seine Fingernägel in seine Haut gezogen und Streifen heraus geschnitten hätte.

Im Moment werde ich nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er befindet sich jetzt auf Augenhöhe. Meine Arme sind ausgestreckt und ich hebe sie langsam an, um Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber Druck zu vermeiden. Er ist tief genug, dass seine Füße und seine rechte Hand mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommen. Er schreckt auf und entspannt sich dann.

Ich spreche zu ihm. Ich wiederhole immer wieder, dass ich bei ihm bin, er sicher ist und wir lassen ihn ins Wasser herab. Er hat die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen und Poppy lässt ihn weiter sinken, Millimeter um Millimeter. Sein Rücken ist im Wasser.

"Ich spreche jetzt den Schwimmzauber", sagt Poppy.

Severus wird tiefer ins Wasser gelassen. Sein Hinterkopf ist darin und das Wasser gleitet über seine Beine und seinen Körper hinab. Ich unterstütze einen Teil seines Gewichtes und in kleinen Stufen lasse ich ihn tiefer eintauchen. Ich kann sein Gesicht sehen. Seine Augen bewegen sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern sehr schnell, aber seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt. Seine Lippen bewegen sich als versuche er zu sprechen, aber kein Wort kommt heraus.

"Der Schwimmzauber ist gesprochen, Severus. Ich werde das Wasser jetzt höher kommen lassen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst nicht untergehen und ich bin hier, um dich zu halten." Sein Gesicht ist über der Wasseroberfläche, aber das Wasser bedeckt den Rest seines Körpers. Meine Arme sind unter ihm und ich spreche weiter zu ihm. Er wirkt entspannt und seine Atmung ist konstant. Die Zuckungen sind weiter vorhanden, aber er versucht sich nicht mehr zusammenzurollen, wie er es vorhin im Bett tat.

Poppy geht an die Seite der Wanne und bewegt ihren Zauberstab langsam über Severus, Messwerte nehmend. „Sein Herzschlag ist erhöht, aber sein Blutdruck senkt sich zum normalen Level. Er scheint sich zu entspannen. Die Muskelzuckungen sind noch vorhanden, aber sie sind nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorhin."

"Severus", sage ich sanft. "Der Schwimmzauber wird dich in der Position halten, in der du dich gerade befindest. Ich werde meine Arme unter dir jetzt wegziehen, damit ich beginnen kann, das Wasser herunterzukühlen. Du wirst nicht untergehen und ich werde direkt neben dir sein."

Langsam ziehe ich meinen Arm unter seinen Hüften hervor. Er bleibt ruhig. Ich ziehe meinen Arm unter seiner Taille hervor. Severus ist still, abgesehen von den Zuckungen. Ich gehe etwas zurück und greife meinen Zauberstab und spreche einen Kühlungszauber über das Wasser. Einen Grad jede Minute. In fünf Minuten wird das Wasser sich auf 21,6 Grad abgekühlt haben. Das ist das Protokoll, auf das wir uns geeinigt haben, auszuprobieren, basierend auf dem, was am effektivsten bei den Ratten half.

Die Dinge laufen gut. Severus liegt still im Wasser, zuckend. Eine Minute der Kühlung haben wir hinter uns. Ich stehe direkt neben ihm, erzähle ihm von dem Artikel, den ich im Entdecker Magazin gelesen hatte über subatomare Teilchen. Ich lasse ihn meine Stimme hören, damit er weiß, dass ich da bin.

Dann trifft ihn ein Krampf und er schlägt im Wasser wild um sich. Ich lasse meinen Zauberstab ins Wasser fallen und lege meine Arme um ihn, um ihn zu stabilisieren.

"Severus, alles ist gut. Versuch nur dich zu entspannen", wiederhole ich immer und immer wieder, aber er verkrampft zu sehr und das einzige, was sein Gesicht über Wasser hält, ist der Schwimmzauber. Er versucht sich wieder einzurollen gegen den Schmerz. Ich versuche, ihn weiter festzuhalten, aber er panscht zu sehr und ich muss das Wasser und den Trank von meinem Gesicht fernhalten.

"Wir müssen das Wasser viel weiter abkühlen. Senk die Temperatur um 1,5 Grad alle dreißig Sekunden. Ich muss mich an ihn klammern. Beeil dich Poppy." Ich beobachte Severus Gesicht und er zieht Grimassen vor Schmerz, sein Kopf schlägt vor und zurück.

Der Kühlungszauber ist gesprochen und die Wassertemperatur sinkt. Er krümmt sich immer noch und ich kann ihn nicht ruhig halten. Ich muss warten bis der Trank wirkt, und kann ihn kaum festhalten. Ich höre ein Platschen und schaue auf.

Professor Dumbledore ist im Wasser. Er hat seinen Umhang verwandelt in etwas das aussieht wie das was ich trage, nur das es lilafarben ist, mit Handschuhen an seinen Händen. Er hat sogar seinen Bart und sein Haar hochgebunden und oben an seinem Kopf zusammen gesteckt. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da sehe.

"Professor, ich hoffe bei Merlin, dass Sie das, was Sie tragen auf Wasserundurchlässigkeit geprüft haben."

"Das habe ich auf jeden Fall, Miss Granger, und ich habe auch den Wärmezauber ergänzt." Professor Dumbledore ist gegenüber von mir und ein Arm liegt unter Severus Schulter und die andere über seiner Taille. Ich bewege mich, damit ich einen Arm unter Severus Taille und den anderen unter seine Hüften legen kann.

"Severus, hier ist Albus. Ich bin hier bei dir zusammen mit Hermine. Du bist sicher. Wir werden dich nicht untergehen lassen." Albus sieht mich an. "Ich denke, wir müssen die Temperatur weiter senken."

"Die Temperatur ist bei 22,5 Grad."

Severus strampelt nicht mehr so viel. Albus spricht weiter zu Severus. Wir beide versuchen ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich nicht selbst umdreht und mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser landet, aber in dem wir ihn so anfassen, verursachen wir bei ihm noch mehr Schmerz.

"Lass uns die Temperatur um weitere 2,5 Grad senken", schlage ich vor. „Wenn die entgegenstehende Information der Kälte den Schmerzimpuls übersteigt, müssen wir es kälter werden lassen. Die Körpermasse scheint die Wirkung zu verlangsamen bezüglich des entgegenstehenden Impulses von Schmerz und Kälte."

Albus nickt und Poppy senkt die Temperatur. Wir sind bei 20 Grad. Nach ungefähr dreißig Sekunden scheinen die Krämpfe in Armen und Beinen sich zu verringern und die Zuckungen werden weniger. Severus schlägt nicht mehr um sich, auch wenn er sich noch windet.

"Ich glaube, der Schmerz in seinen Beinen und Armen lässt nach", flüstere ich zu Albus. „Sie reagieren als erstes auf die kühlere Temperatur, wie wir erwartet haben. Er hat weiterhin große Schmerzen in der Brust und seinem Unterleib. Ich möchte die Temperatur weiter senken."

"Versuch es, Hermine."

"Senk sie auf 17,5 Grad, Poppy."

Jetzt ist das Wasser wirklich kalt. Severus wird still. Ich schaue auf seine Beine und die Krämpfe haben aufgehört. Er wird schlaff, ruht gegen Dumbledore und mir.

"Ich denke es wirkt." Albus schaut auf und seine Brille hängt schief. "Severus scheint sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Die Krämpfe haben beträchtlich nachgelassen."

"Es wirkt an seinen Extremitäten, aber er hat weiterhin Muskelkrämpfe in seinem Unterleib." Ich kann seine Bauchmuskeln zucken sehen.

Dumbledore ruft: "Poppy, senk die Temperatur auf 15 Grad für fünfzehn Sekunden. Ich glaube, wir haben es bald geschafft."

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden liegt Severus ruhig in unseren Armen. Ich schaue zu Albus und lächle. „Ich glaube, wir haben es geschafft."

Ich sehe wieder zu Severus. Er atmet regelmäßig und ich kann kein Zeichen von Zuckungen erkennen. Jetzt beginnt er zu zittern. Es ist solch eine Erleichterung, normales Zittern im kalten Wasser zu sehen.

Poppy halt ihren Zauberstab über Severus und liest ihre Messungen laut vor. „Blutdruck: normal. Herzschlag: normal. Atmung: normal. Anzeichen von Schmerz: negativ." Sie sieht zu uns herab, lächelnd. "Ich bin zufrieden. Wir sollten besser beginnen, die Temperatur zu erhöhen. Ich werde sie zurück auf 17,5 Grad bringen."

"Severus, kannst du mich hören?" Ich halte nach irgendeinem Zeichen der Erwiderung Ausschau. Severus beginnt sich leicht zu bewegen. Sein Kopf dreht sich zur Seite. Er hustet und Dumbledore und ich halten ihn fester. Sein Kinn bewegt sich und seine Augen öffnen sich. Er schaut verschlafen und ziemlich betäubt von dem Muskelentspannungsmittel aus.

„Severus? Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Kalt." Severus Stimme ist ein rostiges Flüstern. "Ich friere." Er zittert.

"Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein. Mir ist kalt." Seine Augen fokussieren sich. Es sieht so aus, als wenn ihm gerade klar wird, wo er sich befindet. Er schaut zu mir auf. "Hermine." Seine Zähne klappern jetzt. Er dreht leicht seinen Kopf und schaut zum Direktor. "Albus?" Severus schaut aufmerksam. "Was zur Hölle hast du mit dir angestellt?"

Albus sieht herab und lacht. „Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass du soweit genesen bist, um mein Haar zu kommentieren. Ich werde erfreut sein, irgendwann in der Zukunft deines zu kommentieren."

Er schaut zu mir mit einem Lächeln und dann auf Severus. „Ich glaube, es sind Glückwünsche angebracht. Du und Hermine scheint erfolgreich eine Behandlung für die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs gefunden zu haben."

Severus hustet erneut und schaut mich an. Das Zittern ist schlimmer. „Wie ist die Wassertemperatur?"

"Sie ist jetzt bei 17,5 Grad. Erste Wirkungen sahen wir bei 20 Grad. Der Cruciatus verschwand erst in deinen Beinen und Armen bei 20 Grad. Wir mussten die Temperatur schnell auf 15 Grad senken, um auf deine Unterleibs- und Brustschmerzen einwirken zu können. Wir begannen langsam, aber ich denke, wenn wir dies hier wieder tun müssen, werden wir die Temperatur schneller senken. Bist du wirklich schmerzfrei? Was ist mit deinem Gesicht? Wir haben dein Gesicht über Wasser gehalten, doch du hast es nass gespritzt als du um dich geschlagen hast."

"Mein Gesicht fühlt sich steif an, aber kein Schmerz. Ich habe um mich geschlagen?" Severus schaut besorgt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Man konnte dich nur nicht mehr so leicht festhalten. Da sprang der Direktor ein." Ich weiß, dass ich ein dummes Grinsen in meinem Gesicht trage.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe keinem vom euch weh getan." Severus runzelt die Stirn. „Mir ist kalt. Meinst du, du könntest anfangen, die Wassertemperatur wieder zu erhöhen?"

"Du hast uns nicht wehgetan, es wurde nur ein wenig nass im Wasser für eine Weile. Ich denke, wir können beginnen, die Temperatur wieder zu erhöhen, aber wir müssen es langsam tun. Wenn du zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt wieder Schmerzen hast, wirst du es uns sagen, oder?" Ich nicke zu Poppy. „Was denkst du?"

"Ich stimme zu. Wir können die Temperatur erhöhen und sehen, was passiert. " Poppy erhebt wieder ihren Zauberstab. "Ich werde die Temperatur um 2,5 Grad die Minute erhöhen bis wir Körpertemperatur erreichen."

"Ich denke, es ist sicher für mich, aus der Badewanne auszusteigen, Severus." Dumbledore lässt Severus los, welcher nun steif im kühlen Wasser gleitet. Ich lege meine Hand unter seine Taille, nur um ihn ruhig zu halten. Dumbledore watet zum Rande der Wanne und klettert heraus.

Ich kann sehen, wie Severus dem Direktor mit seinen Augen folgt. Er saugt den Anblick von Dumbledore auf, einen leuchtend lilafarbenen Einteiler, lavendelfarbene Socken und Gummihandschuhe, und sein Bart und sein Haar werden irgendwie auf seinem Kopf in einem Knoten zusammengehalten.

Der Einteiler ist ziemlich eng und gibt mir mehr Informationen als ich benötige über die Physiologie eines einhundertfünfzig Jahre alten Zauberers. Meine Augen kehren zurück zu Severus Gesicht. Das ist ein viel sicherer Platz zum Hinsehen. Das Wasser wird wärmer.

"Poppy, könnte ich dich dazu bringen, Colin Creevy von seinem Sommerjob beim Tagespropheten herbei zu rufen? Ich glaube, es gibt eine Fotografie, die sie gern hätten." Severus spricht gedehnt.

"Persönlich denke ich, wäre der Klitterer eine bessere Wahl. Dies könnte konkurrieren mit der Sichtung des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers", merkt Poppy an.

"Hört auf ihr beiden", kichere ich und versuche mein bestes, ernst zu bleiben. „Wenn wir anfangen in der Badewanne zu lachen, wird Severus noch seine Lungen voll Wasser bekommen."

Es tut so gut zu hören, wie Severus Dumbledore aufzieht.

Zehn Minuten später ist das Wasser warm. Albus ist gegangen und Poppy ist im Schlafzimmer, um alles für Severus vorzubereiten. Er schlummert, schwimmt komfortabel im warmen Wasser. Ich bin neben ihm, ein Arm unter seiner Taille. Mein herbeigerufener Zauberstab ist in der anderen Hand und ich nehme Messungen vor.

Alles ist normal, wie im Lehrbuch. Ich bin mehr erleichtert als ich zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Ich schaue zu Severus herab. Er sieht so friedlich aus, Augen geschlossen, dunkles Haar fächert sich um seinen Kopf im Wasser. Seine Gesichtszüge sind sanft, sein Gesicht ist weniger hart. Er atmet langsam und rhythmisch.

Die Angst, die mich ergriffen hatte, als ich hier ankam, ist vergangen. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass es Severus gut gehen wird. Die vier Runden Crucio, die er, wie er sagte, vom Dunklen Lord erhalten hatte, scheinen keine bleibenden Schäden verursacht zu haben. Ich bin hoffnungsvoll, dass die Behandlung die nachfolgenden Krämpfe und den Schmerz reduziert. Ich habe vor, so lange es möglich ist, zu bleiben, um sicher zu gehen.

Mein Herz erwärmt sich bei dem Gedanken, Severus in meiner Obhut zu haben. Wenn es mir schon nicht erlaubt ist, es in Worten auszudrücken, kann ich meine Gefühle in offensichtlicher Weise demonstrieren.

Ich schaue mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Poppy noch nicht zurückgekommen ist. Nein. Es ist sicher … neugierig zu sein.

Meine Augen wandern zu seiner Brust. Dort hat er weitere Narben, aber nicht so viele wie ich auf seinem Rücken gesehen habe. Es sind zwei lange, die sich fast auf seinem Oberkörper überkreuzen. Eine ist heller als die andere. Er muss sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten erhalten haben.

Dann gibt es eine Narbe, die über seinen Hals läuft. Jemand ging ihm buchstäblich an die Halsschlagader. Da sind noch einige weitere, kleinere, meistens über seinem Bauch. Severus ist so dünn. Ich kann seine Rippen sehen und eine leichte Streuung schwarzen Haares. Seine Nippel sind aufgerichtet. Ich würde gern…. Ich lecke meine Lippen.

Sein linker Arm schwimmt locker im Wasser. Ich kann die Innenseite seines Unterarmes sehen, wo sich das Dunkle Mal befindet. Es ist ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange, die aus seinem Mund kriecht. Es ist widerwärtig, aber nicht so schlimm wie andere Dinge, die ich als Tätowierungen auf den Armen von Männern in der Muggelwelt gesehen habe.

Wie kann ein solch gefährliches und teuflisches Ding gleichzeitig unschuldig aussehen? Ein schrecklicher Fehler, der Severus Leben bestimmt, und das Symbol dafür ist eine Tätowierung von schlechtem Geschmack.

Auf seinem Arm befinden sich weitere Narben. Die meisten sind rund. Verbrennungen vielleicht? Von chemischen Spritzern? Aber wie können sie auf seinen Oberarmen sein und nicht auf seinen Unterarmen? Ich lehne mich vor, um besser sehen zu können. Könnten es Verbrennungen von Zigaretten sein? Nein, sie sind zu groß. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich muss darüber nachdenken.

Meine Augen wandern weiter, zu dem Teil seines Körpers, der von der Badehose verdeckt wird. Ich halte Ausschau nach einem Hinweis über seine Proportion. Man weiß ja, was die Leute sagen über lange Finger und lange Nasen. Ich kann es nicht wirklich sagen. Natürlich ist er im kalten Wasser und sie sagen, Dinge tendieren dazu zu schrumpfen, wenn sie kalt werden. Die Badehose ist zu locker im Wasser, als das man irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen könnte. Vielleicht, wenn wir ihn herausschweben lassen und der Stoff, weil er nass ist, an ihm klebt, kann ich mehr sehen.

Ich bin ein ziemlich böses Mädchen, weil ich schmutzige Gedanken über meinen früheren Zaubertränkeprofessor habe.

Alles, was ich tun kann, ist nicht laut los zu kichern und ihn aufzuwecken. Das Wasser ist ruhig und ein paar Blasen steigen von seiner Badehose auf. Ich denke, Severus pupste in seinem Schlaf. Ich versuche so sehr, ruhig zu sein, aber ich habe gerade geschnaubt. Es benötigt keine sensible Nase, um zu erkennen, dass es definitiv ein Pups war.

Severus Snape ist trotz allem menschlich.

Severus hat lange Beine. Wie seine Arme, sind sie getönt und haben eine schöne Form. Da ist schwarzes Haar, aber insgesamt ist er nicht sehr behaart. Das ist gut. Ich denke nicht, dass viel Körperbehaarung anheizt. Ich kann ein paar Narben an seinen Beinen sehen, aber sie sehen sehr alt aus. Nicht annähernd so schlimm oder so viele wie an seinem restlichen Körper.

Mit all den Narben kann ich verstehen, warum Severus sich so kleidet, wie er es tut, zugeknöpft bis zum Kinn, und Ärmeln, die ein paar Zentimeter über seine Handgelenke gehen. Er versteckt beides, das Dunkle Mal und seine Narben.

Ich sehe die Narben auf seinem Körper, aber für jede einzelne auf seiner langen feingliedrigen Gestalt, muss eine weitere auf seinem Herzen sein. Kein Wunder, dass er Distanz hält. Wie viele Male wurde er verletzt?

Er ruht gegen meinen Arm. Sich absolut wohl fühlend, genug vertrauend, um zu schlafen. Ich frage mich, was er tun würde, wenn ich meine Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten lassen würde? Würde er mir erlauben, meine Hände an seinem Arm herab gleiten zu lassen? Seinen flachen Bauch zu streicheln? Meine Hand unter den Bund seiner Badehose gleiten zu lassen?

Ich bin heiß, nur wenn ich daran denke. Meine Nippel sind bereits hart, weil ich nass der kühlen Luft aufgesetzt bin. Sie schmerzen. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn er… wenn er… wenn er einen in seinen Mund nehmen würde?

Würde er? Oh. Nur daran zu denken, erzielt, dass sich dieses Gefühl unterhalb meines Bauches breit macht. Ich möchte weiter darüber nachdenken. Ich möchte es ausleben.

Ich möchte nackt sein und mit ihm nackt sein und er soll mich berühren und zulassen, dass ich ihn berühre, und ich habe all diese Gefühle und Empfindungen und lasse ihn mich _dort_ berühren, und ich kann ihn sehen und lasse meine Hand an dem Teil entlang gleiten, den ich nicht sehen kann und lege meine Hand um ihn und berühre ihn _überall,_ und öffne meine Beine und lasse ihn in mich gleiten und ich _fühle_ ihn und wir bewegen uns und er ist in mir und auf mir und es würde sich so gut anfühlen und ich kann kaum atmen und Poppy kommt ins Badezimmer.

Wenn ich nicht bereits in Severus Snapes Wanne wäre, würde ich mich gerade fühlen, als hätte ich einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf bekommen.

"Ich habe sein Bett fertig gemacht, wenn du bereit bist, Severus aus der Wanne zu holen?", fragt Poppy.

Verdammt.

"Ja, Poppy. Ich denke, er ist bereit." Ich bin nicht fertig, aber er ist es. „Severus? Du musst aufwachen. Wir werden dich jetzt aus dem Wasser holen und dich zu Bett bringen."

Severus fängt an, sich zu regen, bewegt sich im ruhigen Wasser, verlagert sich als er schwimmt. Er öffnet langsam seine Augen und lächelt mich verträumt an. „Hermine?" Ich mag dieses Lächeln, krumme Zähne und alles.

"Ich bin direkt hier. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Verschlafen."

"Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

"Kein Schmerz. Ich fühle mich entspannt." Seine Augen beginnen sich wieder zu schließen.

"Severus, Poppy wird dich aus dem Wasser schweben lassen. Ich werde einen Trocknungszauber auf dich sprechen und dich in ein Handtuch wickeln. Sie wird dich mit hinaus in dein Schlafzimmer und ins Bett bringen. Wenn du anfängst, irgendwelche Schmerzen zu fühlen, sag es uns sofort, und wir bringen dich sofort wieder hierher. Wirst du das für mich tun?"

Severus öffnet seine Augen wieder. "Nur schlafen." Seine Augen schließen sich.

"Du wirst gleich in deinem eigenen Bett wieder schlafen können." Ich schaue zu Poppy auf. „Ich denke, wir sind bereit."

Sie schwingt ihren Zauberstab und Severus erhebt sich aus dem Wasser. Ich trete zurück, um zu verhindern, nass gespritzt zu werden, und spreche den Trocknungszauber. Poppy lässt Severus ein paar Meter über dem Wasser schweben. Während ich noch in der Wanne bin, verwandle ich ein Handtuch in die Größe eines Lakens und lasse es unter ihn schweben und dann hoch und um ihn herum, damit er eingemummelt ist. Poppy verlässt das Badezimmer und lässt Severus hinter sich her schweben.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, etwas unter der Badehose zu erkennen, um meine Frage zu beantworten.

Verdammt.

Zehn Minuten später bin ich getrocknet und angezogen und bereit, das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Ich öffne die Tür einen Spalt und spähe hinaus.

"Es ist in Ordnung Hermine. Severus liegt im Bett." Poppy steht über Severus, bewegt ihren Zauberstab über ihn und nimmt Messungen vor. Ich komme herüber und stelle mich neben sie. Severus liegt auf der Seite, sein Rücken zu uns gerichtet. Er schnarcht sanft.

Poppy schaut mich neugierig an. "Die Messergebnisse sind normal. Ich habe ihm die zweite Dosis der oralen Behandlung gegeben und er scheint normal zu schlafen. Ich bin sehr zufrieden so wie es ihm geht. Wenn der Schmerz nicht zurückkehrt, würde ich sagen, ist die Kälteeintauchbehandlung ein Erfolg."

"Ich hoffe es. Die ganze Situation ist so schrecklich für ihn, und wenn ihm das helfen kann bei dem Schmerz, nach dem der Dunkle Lord beschließt, ihn zu quälen, dann war es das wert, und für jedes andere Curciatusopfer."

Poppy verschränkt ihre Arme, Spekulation spiegelt sich in ihrem Gesicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich offensichtlich war. Außer sie kam ins Badezimmer und sah mich, wie ich Severus anschaute wie ein Stück feinste Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf.

"Natürlich hast du ihn viele Male nach Todessertreffen zusammengeflickt, weshalb du in der besten Position bist, um es zu wissen, Poppy." Hoffentlich verringert ein wenig wahrheitsgemäße Schmeichelei ihre Skepsis.

"Tatsächlich?" Sie schaut mich skeptisch an. "Also, Severus muss überwacht werden, könnte aber auch für mehrere Stunden schlafen. Du kannst gern zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren und die Nacht dort verbringen. Wenn er irgendwelche Zeichen von sich gibt, dass der Schmerz zurückkehrt, werde ich dich rufen."

Ich denke, das hat nicht funktioniert. Ich werde eine andere Taktik probieren.

"Ich lebe in einer Zeitzone, die sechs Stunden hinter dieser liegt. Soweit es meinen Körper betrifft, ist es viel früher am Tag als es für dich ist. Warum bleibe ich nicht und überwache Severus, während du dich ein wenig ausruhst? Wenn er irgendwelche Probleme bekommt, kann ich dich sofort flohen. Niemand weiß, dass ich in Hogwarts bin außer dir und dem Direktor. Wenn ich hier drin bleibe, wird es niemand herausfinden und Verdacht schöpfen. In der Zeit kann ich meine Notizen schreiben über das, was wir heute getan haben."

"Es gibt Anstandsregeln, die beachtet werden müssen", erwidert sie. „Du bist eine junge Frau, ein frühere Schülerin, und dass du allein mit Professor Snape in seinen persönlichen Räume allein bist, ist unangebracht, auch wenn er sich von einer Verletzung erholt und womöglich die ganze Zeit schlafen wird."

Sie denkt nach und tippt mit ihrem Fuß mehrer Male. Sie entscheidet sich.

"Ich werde dein Angebot annehmen. Ich werde zudem für eine geeignete Anstandsdame sorgen", erklärt sie.

Poppy läuft ins Wohnzimmer, geht zum Kamin, wirft etwas Flohpulver hinein und ruft: "Winky? Könntest du zu Professor Snapes Räumen kommen?" Sie tritt zurück und gleich darauf poppt eine Hauselfe herein.

"Winky, ich möchte, dass du Miss Granger kennen lernst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Möglichkeit hattest, sie zu bedienen, als sie hier Schülerin war."

"Winky ist erfreut, Miss Granger kennen zu lernen." Winky sieht mich nicht an, sondern starrt abgöttisch zu Poppy. Die Hauselfe ist kleiner als die, die ich kenne. Ihr Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist sie nicht diejenige, die auf Barty Crouch Junior aufpasste als er geheim im Hause Crouch Senior versteckt wurde?

Es ist schwer, den meisten Hauselfen ein Alter zuzuordnen. Ich denke, sie ist mittleren Alters. Das Geschirrhandtuch, das sie trägt, mit dem Hogwartssymbol, ist makellos.

Poppy spricht wieder zu Winky. „Winky, ich möchte, dass du dich um Miss Granger und Professor Snape kümmerst. Wenn Miss Granger oder der Professor irgendetwas brauchen, würdest du dich persönlich darum kümmern?"

Winky paradiert auf ihren dürren knochigen Beinen. „Winky erfreut ist, Miss Granger und Professor Snape zu helfen."

"Am wichtigsten ist aber, dass du in den Räumen des Professors bleibst und Anstandsdame bist, damit es keinen Klatsch gibt. Miss Granger wird den Professor für ein paar Stunden überwachen, während er sich erholt und wir sollten auf ihren Ruf achten." Poppy schaut süffisant.

"Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass Miss Granger keine Versuche unternehmen wird, dir Kleidung zu geben."

Winky schaut alarmiert. "Miss Granger ist _die _Miss Granger?"

"Ja, aber jetzt ist sie harmlos."

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier gerade passiert. Ich würde meinen, meine Bemühungen, die Hauselfen zu befreien als ich eine Schülerin war, setzt mich mit einem Todesser für Hauselfen gleich. Dazu kommt, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich Gedanken über meinen Ruf zu machen, wenn ich diese Räume nicht verlassen werde und niemand mich sehen wird.

Eine Hexe in einem viktorianischen Krankenschwesternkostüm hat mich ausmanövriert. Ich wusste, ich würde es bereuen, ihr einen finanziellen Bonus zu geben, für die Bewahrung meiner Jungfräulichkeit. Nicht, dass heute Nacht irgendwas passieren würde, sowieso.

Poppy schaut mich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an. „Winky, ich glaube, Miss Granger hat schon länger nichts mehr gegessen. Könntest du dich darum kümmern?"

Winky schnippt ihre Finger zweimal und eine weitere Elfe erscheint.

"Moffy, Miss Granger hier benötigt Abendessen." Die Elfe hebt ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. „Du in die Küche gehst und Miss Granger Essen Abendessen bringst." Moffy macht einen Knicks, hält ihr Geschirrtuch auf, schnippt mit ihren Fingern und verschwindet.

"Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen. Floh mir, wenn sich Severus Zustand verschlechtert. Ich werde um acht Uhr zurückkommen, außer ich höre schon vorher von dir."

Ich nicke. "Danke, Poppy."

Poppy wirbelt herum, ihr Kleid fegt in einer ziemlich guten Imitation von Professor Snape herum, wirft Flohpulver in den Kamin und floht davon.

Ich drehe mich um, um zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Wo ist Winky? Ich kann sie nirgends sehen. Na gut. Ich gehe zurück in Severus Schlafzimmer, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ahh. Da ist sie. Sie sitzt in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Ihre Arme sind verschränkt und sie sieht mich missmutig an.

Ich frage mich, was Severus sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Tugend von einer Hauselfe bewacht wird?

Ein paar Minuten nach dem ich mit meinen Notizen begonnen habe, kommt Moffy zurück mit einen Teller voll Shepherd's pie, ein wenig Obstsalat und einem Stück köstlichen Obstkuchens und einer Kanne Tee. Die Cafeteriamitarbeiter am Avalon sollten zu Unterricht bei den Köchen von Hogwarts verpflichtet werden. Ich lege meine Arbeit beiseite und genieße mein Abendessen, nebenbei lausche ich den Schnarchgeräuschen von Severus und fühle mich äußerst heimisch.

Ich habe niemals eine Hauselfen so still sitzen sehen. Winky sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, sich kaum bewegend. Ist dies etwas, dass sie lernte, als sie auf Barty Crouch aufpasste?

Die nächsten Stunden vergehen mit Lesen und dem Überprüfen von Severus Vitalwerten. Es geht ihm gut, alle Werte sind normal.

Das Buch, welches ich gerade lese, _The Dancing Wu Li Masters_, hilft mir sehr, die Quantenphysik zu verstehen. Es ist so esoterisch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich mein Hirn um ein Konzept geschlungen habe, scheint es zu verschwinden. Ich denke, ich lese es jetzt zum dritten Mal, und endlich bleibt es hängen.

Meine Uhr, ein altmodischen Aufziehmodel resistent gegen Magie, ist auf Chicagoer Zeit eingestellt. Es ist sieben Uhr morgens hier, kurz nach ein Uhr nachts dort. Severus schläft jetzt seit fünf Stunden. Er hat sich ein paar Mal umgedreht in seinem Schlaf und es hat ihn nicht geweckt, somit dürfte er keine Schmerzen haben.

Da ich weiß, er wird wieder gesund, bin ich versucht, selbst zu dösen. Ich überprüfe seine Vitalwerte erneut und erfasse sie in meinen Notizen. Ich schaue zu Winky und sie scheint selbst auch ein Nickerchen zu machen. Ich rolle mich dem in dem Stuhl zusammen und schließe meine Augen.

Kurze Zeit später wache ich auf. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sehr lange geschlafen habe, gerade lange genug, um das kiesige Gefühl aus meinen Augen zu bekommen. Ich reibe sie und schaue auf meine Uhr. Es ist fast acht Uhr und Madam Pomfrey wird bald hier sein.

Ich schaue über das Bett und Winky schläft weiterhin in dem anderen Stuhl. Ich ergreife meinen Zauberstab und stehe auf, um Severus zu untersuchen. Ich stehe über ihm und bin versichert, dass seine Vitalwerte normal sind. Er regt sich in seinem Schlaf.

Nein, er wacht auf. Er streckt sich und seine Augen öffnen sich. Er braucht einen Moment und erkennt mich dann.

„Hermine?"

Ich knie mich neben sein Bett, damit unsere Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe sind. Ich spreche mit leiser Stimme, um Winky nicht zu wecken.

"Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Gut", antwortet er, seine Stimme ist leise, verschlafen. „Kein Schmerz."

"Wenn es so ist, denke ich, dass wir erfolgreich waren", ich schenke ihm das wärmste Lächeln, das ich in meinem Arsenal habe.

Er lächelt mich schlaftrunken an. In diesem Moment werde ich überwältigt von all meinen Gefühlen. Er ist froh, dass ich hier bin, und das gibt mir Hoffnung.

"Es ist fast acht. Poppy wird bald hier sein, um nach dir zu sehen."

Ich kann das Feuer im anderen Raum aufflackern hören. Sie muss gerade zu uns flohen. Ich habe nur ein paar Sekunden. Ich führe meine Hand an Severus Gesicht und streiche sein Haar zurück aus seiner Schläfe.

"Ich nehme mir einfach mal die Freiheit heraus, Severus." Ich lehne mich herab und küsse ihn sanft auf die Wange. Seine Haut fühlt sich warm gegen meine Lippen an. Ich lehne mich zurück und er schaut mich an, mit einem Blick voller Verwunderung.

Ich stehe auf und just in dem Moment kommt Poppy in das Schlafzimmer.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine. Wie geht es unserem Patienten?"

"Es geht ihm ziemlich gut. Severus hat durchgeschlafen seit dem du gegangen bist ohne Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Krämpfen. Seine Vitalwerte sind normal." Ich trete beiseite und Madam Pomfrey kommt neben das Bett, den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand wiederholt sie die Messung, die ich bereits vorgenommen habe. Sie schaut herab und sieht, dass Severus wach ist.

„Also, Severus. Du scheinst dich über die letzte Nacht gut erholt zu haben", merkt Poppy an.

"Ich fühle mich erholt, danke." Severus regt sich und beginnt, sich aufzusetzen.

Poppy hebt ihre Hand, um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Ich glaube, ich würde dich gern untersuchen, bevor du das Bett verlässt." Sie sieht zu mir herüber. „Wenn du uns entschuldigst, Hermine."

"Natürlich, Poppy." Ich schaue zu Severus. "Ich warte im Wohnzimmer."

Ich lasse die beiden allein und Winky kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaut mich böse an und verschwindet.

Ein kleines Bemühen, die Befreiung von Hauselfen anzuheizen, und du bezahlst für den Rest deines Lebens dafür.

Jetzt, da ich weiß, Severus wird wieder gesund, bin ich physisch und emotional ausgelaugt. Ich schaue mich im Raum um, überall sind Bücher. Die Regale sind vollgepackt mit Büchern, gestapelt auf denen, die aufrecht stehen. Es sind Bücher auf den Tischen, auf dem Schrank, gestapelt auf einer Box in der Ecke.

Verlockung.

Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich alles erkunden. Ich lehne mich zurück und schließe meine Augen. Ich werde sie nur für einen Moment ausruhen lassen.

_tbc_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie fandet ihr es? Freue mich über eure Reviews!


	49. Kapitel 49

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb._

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!_

_An lycos und padme: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Leider habt ihr keine Mail-Adressen angegeben…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**49. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**10. Januar 1999**

Ich fühle mich so groggy. Ich möchte aufwachen und kann mich irgendwie nicht dazu aufraffen. Ich höre ein Geräusch, jemand bewegt sich. Ich erinnere mich, Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Ich strecke mich ein wenig, meine Muskeln testend. Kein Schmerz im Moment, wenngleich ein wenig schmerzhaft. Meine Augen öffnen sich, alles ist verschwommen, es ist schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Jemand kniet neben meinem Bett.

Meine Sicht klärt sich. Sie ist hier, mit ihren sanften braunen Augen und ihrem warmen Lächeln.

"Hermine?" Ich bin froh, dass sie da ist. Was ist passiert? Oh, ja. Voldemort und Crucio. Ich möchte darüber im Moment nicht nachdenken.

"Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Gut, kein Schmerz."

"Wenn es so ist, denke ich, dass wir erfolgreich waren."

Ihr Lächeln ist so zärtlich, und ich reagiere freundlich darauf. Sie ist hier, in meinen Räumen, und saß bei mir, während ich schlief, wachte über mich. Ich bin … erfreut.

"Es ist fast acht Uhr. Poppy wird bald hier sein, um nach dir zu sehen."

Ich kann hören, wie das Feuer im anderen Raum beginnt zu prasseln. Poppy muss zu uns flohen. Hermine kniet immer noch neben mir. Sie hebt ihre Hand zu meinem Gesicht und streicht mein Haar nach hinten.

"Ich nehme mir einfach mal die Freiheit heraus, Severus", flüstert sie.

Sie lehnt sich herab und küsst mich auf die Wange. Für einen Moment bin ich überwältigt. Ich kann sie nur ansehen und an nichts denken, was ich sagen könnte. Hermine erhebt sich und Poppy kommt ins Schlafzimmer.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine. Wie geht es unserem Patienten?"

"Es geht ihm ziemlich gut. Severus hat durchgeschlafen seit dem du gegangen bist, ohne Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Krämpfen. Seine Vitalwerte sind normal." Sie tritt zur Seite und Poppy tritt neben das Bett, Zauberstab in der Hand, um Messungen vorzunehmen.

"Also, Severus. Du scheinst dich über die letzte Nacht gut erholt zu haben", sagt Poppy.

"Ich fühle mich sehr erholt, danke." Ich bin immer noch groggy, aber ich möchte mich aufsetzen.

Poppy hält mir ihre Hand entgegen, um mich davon abzuhalten. „Ich glaube, ich würde dich gern untersuchen, bevor du das Bett verlässt. Wenn du uns entschuldigst, Hermine."

"Natürlich, Poppy. Ich warte im Wohnzimmer."

Hermine geht.

"Poppy, ich muss mich erleichtern." Es ist mir ganz recht, dass Hermine dies nicht gehört hat.

"Also gut", sagt Poppy als sie zurücktritt. Sie weiß aus Erfahrung, dass ich ziemlich launisch werde, wenn sie mir hilft und ich es nicht benötige.

Ich arbeite mich selbst in eine sitzende Position hoch. Ich schaue an mir herab und sehe, dass ich eines meiner alten, grauen Herrennachthemden trage. Ich vermute, es gab nicht viel Auswahl, nach dem ich ein Dutzend von ihnen besitze, alle in der gleichen Art. Ich verlagere meine Beine über die Bettkante und stehe auf. Poppy stützt mich. Ich bin ein wenig wackelig. Es ist gut, dass Hermine nicht hier ist und mich in meiner dürren Gestalt in meinem Herrennachthemd sieht.

Es kommt mir in den Sinn, dass, wenn sie hier gewesen ist, sie in meine Behandlung in dem Kälteeintauchbad involviert war. Oh, Merlin. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass sie mit mir zusammen im Bad war und ich fast nichts trug. Ich denke, dass ich zumindest etwas trug.

Ich gehe ins Badezimmer, so wie ein alter Mann aufgrund der Muskelentspannungsmedizin und meiner schmerzenden Gelenke. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir, da Poppy mich begluckt. Ernsthaft, Frau, lass einem Mann ein wenig Würde. Ich brauche dich hier nicht, um ihn für mich zu halten.

Ich konzentriere mich auf das Notwendige und wasche meine Hände und mein Gesicht. Ich betrachte mich genau im Spiegel. Meine Augen sind ziemlich blutunterlaufen, ein bekannter Nebeneffekt des Crucio. Mein Haar ist ein Durcheinander durch das Liegen im Bett. Ich bürste es durch. Wieder fettig, aber mir ist im Moment nicht danach, es zu waschen.

Scheiße.

Ich erinnere mich, was letzte Nacht beim Dunklen Lord passiert ist. Der reptilienartige Bastard hat versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen, und verlor seine Erektion im entscheidenden Moment. Pettigrew sah zu und benutzte seinen Mund, um ihm zu helfen, sie wieder zu bekommen. Voldemort war dabei, mich mit dem Crucio zu töten. Warum lebe ich noch? Es muss mehr geben als das, woran ich mich erinnern kann. Ich erschauere vor Horror als ich reflektiere, wie nah ich dem entkommen bin. Mir kommt ein weiterer Gedanke.

Hermine sah mich praktisch nackt.

Scheiße.

Was hat sie gesehen? Ich ziehe mein Nachtgewand nach oben, drehe mich um und betrachte meinen Hintern im Spiegel. Kein Anzeichen, keine Blutergüsse. Das ist beruhigend, auch wenn ich nicht annehme, dass sie mich komplett nackt gesehen hat. Ich wäre äußerst dankbar, wenn sie nicht den falschen Eindruck gewinnt, ich würde auf Männer stehen.

Ich erinnere mich an Voldemorts Klauen in meinem Rücken und ziehe das Nachtgewand höher. Meine Arme schmerzen, weil ich sie so weit nach oben ziehe, und mein Genick vom Drehen, um mich im Spiegel zu sehen.

Scheiße.

Es befinden sich klauenartige Abdrücke an meinem Rücken, die frisch geheilt aussehen. Ich muss mich bei Poppy dafür bedanken.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verzweifelt sein oder jubeln soll. Hermine muss die Narben gesehen haben, die meinen Körper von oben nach unten schmücken und diese spezielle feine an meinem Hals, die ich immer verdeckt halte unter meinem hohen Halskragen. Sie muss das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm gesehen haben. Aber sie blieb dennoch und küsste mich heute Morgen.

Sie würde mich nicht küssen, wenn sie angeekelt wäre. Sie sieht mich mit Sorge an. Oder ist es Mitleid?

Als sie mich küsste, war es, als wenn sie es heimlich tun wollte, bevor Poppy ankam.

Poppy hustet sehr indiskret außen vor der Tür. Ich sollte besser hinausgehen, bevor sie hereinkommt. Ich werde später herausfinden müssen, was die ganze Sache mit Hermine bedeutet.

Ich muss Albus sehen.

Verdammt.

Ich werde darüber sprechen müssen, was Voldemort versucht hat, mir anzutun. Er hat wahrscheinlich bereits einiges selbst herausgefunden. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich diesem Vergewaltigungsversuch entkam ohne Blutergüsse an eindeutigen Stellen und Poppy es nicht sehen würde. Es ist peinlich genug, dass ich es durchleben musste, noch mehr, es vor ihnen noch einmal durchleben zu müssen.

Verdammt.

Ich richte mich auf und nehme meinen Umhang vom Haken hinter der Tür. Ich werde jede Würde zusammen nehmen, die ich finden kann. Ich öffne die Tür und starre Poppy zornig an, nur aus Gewohnheit, und gehe wackelig meinen Weg zurück zum Bett. So viel zum Thema Würde.

Ich drapiere den Umhang über den Stuhl und lasse mich zurück ins Bett fallen ohne einen Funken Anmut. Der Gang zum Bad und zurück hat mich müde gemacht. Poppy wickelt mich wieder fest in die Decke ein.

"Poppy, bitte, ich bin schon lange kein Drittklässler mehr."

"Würde man nicht glauben, so wie du dich benimmst, wenn du krank bist, Severus Snape."

Es gibt keinen Grund, mit einer Frau zu argumentieren, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, Schmerz zu erzeugen im Namen von medizinischer Behandlung. Ich lehne mich zurück in die Kissen und lasse ihr ihren Willen. Ich werde gepiekst und gestupst und ein Zauberstab wird über mich geschwungen. Nummern und Zeichen formen sich in der Luft. Poppy entscheidet, dass es mir im Moment gut geht.

"Wenn du etwas essen möchtest, werde ich Winky Frühstück bringen lassen", sagt sie, geschäftig die Zaubertränkefläschchen auf dem Nachtschränkchen sortierend.

"Frühstück wäre gut."

Das geschäftige Treiben hört auf. Poppy schaut mich voller Ernst an. Sie spricht in einer sanften Stimme, damit sie im Wohnzimmer nicht gehört wird.

"Severus, ich weiß, dass letzte Nacht eine beträchtliche Widerwertigkeit stattgefunden hat." Sie schaut mich mitfühlend an, ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählend. „Ich habe einige Zeichen davon auf deinem Körper entdeckt, auch das, welches wenig Raum lässt, es falsch zu interpretieren. Albus weiß ebenfalls davon."

"Du kannst ebenso gut Albus, Minerva und Remus zusammen rufen", seufze ich. „Sie müssen es hören und ich möchte es nicht ein zweites Mal erzählen müssen. Ebenfalls möchte ich nicht, dass Miss Granger in Hörweite ist."

"Ich werde ihnen flohen", sagt Poppy, erhebt sich, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. „Ich glaube, Hermine döst. Ich werde sie in den Schlaf zaubern, damit sie nicht aufwacht, während wir reden."

Ich nicke zustimmend und Poppy lässt mich für einen Moment allein mit meinen Gedanken.

Wie bin ich zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen? Warum zur Hölle bin ich noch am Leben? Ich hoffe, dass Albus ein paar Antworten hat, da ich mich an nichts erinnern kann zwischen dem dritten Crucio und als ich in der Wanne mit ihm und Hermine aufgewacht bin.

Ich erinnere mich an ein lebhaftes Bild von Albus in einem violetten, hautengen Anzug und sein Haar und sein Bart waren über seinem Kopf zusammengeknotet. Könnte es eine Halluzination gewesen sein? Ich erinnere mich, dass Hermine etwas ähnliches in schwarz getragen hat, das ihre Brüste sehr nett unterstrichen hat.

Poppy kommt zurück, begleitet von Winky. Die Hauselfe trägt ein Tablett und stellt es auf meinem Schoß ab.

"Professor Snape sich besser fühlt heute?", fragt die merkwürdige Kreatur.

Ich habe diese spezielle Elfe insgesamt zu oft gesehen während meiner regelmäßigen Besuche des Krankenflügels. Winky ist eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Elfe. Ihr Kummer, von Barty Crouch Senior Kleidung überreicht bekommen zu haben, machte sie zu einer starken Trinkerin. Es war ein ziemliches Problem bis Poppy sie mehr oder weniger für Dienste im Krankenflügel adoptierte. Solange sie nach den Kranken und Verletzten sehen muss, scheint sie sich genug gebraucht zu fühlen, um von der Flasche fernzubleiben. Winky betet den Boden, auf dem Poppy geht, an.

„Ich fühle mich viel besser", erzähle ich ihr.

"Winky über Sie zu wachen half während der Nacht als Anstandsdame für Miss Granger."

"Oh?" Ich hebe eine Augenbraue in Richtung Poppy, die den Anstand hat, peinlich berührt zu schauen.

"Es gibt Anstandsregeln, die eingehalten werden müssen, Severus", sagt Poppy, ihre Fingernägel sorgsam begutachtend.

"Ganz recht", erwidere ich, sie vom Haken lassend. „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich vergangene Nacht in irgendeinem Zustand war, mich in einer Weise zu benehmen, die eine Anstandsdame benötigte."

"Was lässt dich denken, du…", Poppy wird von Albus und Minervas Ankunft unterbrochen.

Minerva kommt direkt herüber und setzt sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Niemand anderes würde sich das herausnehmen. Naja, Albus vielleicht, aber Minerva war als erste da.

"Severus, du hast mir einen großen Schrecken eingejagt", predigt sie, tätschelt meine Wange und untersucht mein Gesicht. „In einer Minute feiern wir deinen Geburtstag, in der nächsten liegst du halb tot in einer Mulde in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte."

"Der Dunkle Lord hatte beschlossen, meinen Geburtstag ebenfalls zu feiern."

"Ist das der Grund, warum er dich rief?", fragte Minerva.

"Das ist der Grund, den er zu dem Zeitpunkt angab", schnaube ich. „Ihr werdet einige Teile unserer Unterhaltung nicht mögen, aber das muss warten bis Remus hier ist." Ich weiß, dass ich das Thema genauso wenig mögen werde.

"Du erscheinst gut erholt und viel trockener als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagt Albus und strahlt vor Wohlwollen. „Jetzt, da du wach bist, möchte ich dir zur Entwicklung einer erfolgreichen Behandlung für die Nachwirkungen des Crucio gratulieren."

"Danke, Albus, aber der größte Teil des Lobes gebührt Hermine und ihrer Nachforschung in Muggelneurologie. Sie entdeckte die Konfliktmeldungen in den neuralen Bahnen und verband es mit einer möglichen Behandlung des Crucio. Ich habe einfach die Bedeutung erfasst, es zu tun."

Albus schaut überrascht. Es ist nicht üblich für mich, eine Schülerin in dieser Weise zu loben, auch wenn sie nicht länger eine Schülerin ist. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir und Poppy für den Vollzug der Behandlung zusammen mit Hermine danken."

„Gern geschehen", antwortet Poppy. Albus nickt. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn sprachlos gemacht habe?

"Und bevor du dich sorgst, dass der Crucio mein Hirn geschädigt hat, das wird die letzte angenehme Sache sein, die ich heute diskutieren werde." Das sollte ihnen versichern, dass Severus Snape noch intakt ist.

"Ah, Severus, ich fürchtete, dass dies wahrscheinlich der Fall ist", erwidert Albus. Er wird unterbrochen von der Ankunft Remus Lupins durch den Kamin. Der Werwolf scheint sich in Eile angezogen zu haben. Vielleicht haben wir seinen Schönheitsschlaf gestört?

Remus nickt mir zu.

"Von dem, was Poppy erzählte, als sie mir flohte, verstehe ich, dass du vom Dunklen Lord ziemlich verflucht wurdest. Wie ich sehe, schläft Hermine tief und fest auf deinem Sofa. Wie lief die Behandlung?"

"Sie hat funktioniert. Ich bin erstaunlich schmerzfrei heute, nur müde", erwidere ich.

"Wie kalt musstet ihr das Wasser werden lassen bevor es die volle Effektivität erzielte?"

Remus hat wirklich all die Male aufmerksam zugehört als er in den Keller herunter kam, um bei unserem Experiment zuzusehen. Poppy antwortet, da ich die meiste Zeit nichts mitbekommen habe.

"Das Wasser war bei 15 Grad bevor Severus der volle Nutzen zugute kam", erwidert sie.

Remus schaut beeindruckt. "Ich muss dich loben, weil du eine Behandlung gefunden hast, die funktioniert. Du hast uns allen einen Dienst erwiesen."

Ich neige meinen Kopf. Es gibt keinen Grund, Lobpreisungen nicht gnädig anzunehmen, wenn sie berechtigt sind.

Albus entscheidet, dass es Zeit ist, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Remus, würdest du bitte die Tür schließen? Ich glaube, wir müssen etwas besprechen, das Miss Granger nicht mithören sollte, sollte sie aufwachen."

Remus kommt der Aufforderung nach und fügt einen Stillezauber hinzu.

Minerva bewegt sich, damit sie stabiler auf dem Bett sitzt. Albus ruft einen Stuhl herbei und bietet ihn Poppy an. Remus bringt einen weiteren für Albus herüber und verwandelt einen meiner Stiefel in einen für sich selbst.

"Der ist aus Drachenhaut und ich erwarte von dir, ihn in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück zu verwandeln, bevor du gehst", grummele ich.

"Ich werde mein bestes geben, ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln in einen lebendigen, Feuer speienden Drachen bevor ich gehe", antwortet er.

"Wenn du das tust", sagt Minerva mit ihrer klaren Ehrlichkeit, „werde ich dafür sorgen, dass deine Note im siebten Schuljahr in Verwandlung sich nachträglich verbessert."

"Jungs, bitte", protestiert Albus. "Severus, könntest du uns erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?"

Zeit, sich dem zu stellen, was ich lieber vermieden hätte.

"Ich wurde zum Dunklen Lord für eine private Audienz gerufen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich gerufen wurde, und der Dunkle Lord begann die Audienz, in dem er Essen und Wein anbot. Er lud mich tatsächlich ein, einen Teller mit Käse und Früchten für ihn zuzubereiten. Er aß Stückchen von Cheddar und Schweizer Emmentaler, zusammen mit Apfel- und Birnenscheiben. Er trank ein Glas Rotwein. Ich habe ihn vorher niemals etwas essen sehen."

"Das sagt uns, er konsumiert mehr als diesen Trank, der aus Naginis Gift gewonnen wird", bemerkt Remus.

"Er überprüfte meinen Geist zweimal während des Abends. Einmal sah er Minerva und mich zusammen. Leider hat er die Strategie in seinem Geiste, Minerva dazu zu bringen, mir Albus' Geheimnisse zu offenbaren." Ich kann fühlen, wie ich rot werde.

"Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten", bemerkt Minerva, „weil du rot wirst, Severus."

"Ist es auch nicht." Ich zögere das zu sagen, was ich muss. "Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass ich dich verführe."

Minerva bricht in Lachen aus. Albus stimmt mit ein, schnell gefolgt von Poppy und Remus. Meine _Freunde_ kugeln sich vor Lachen auf meine Kosten.

Ich bin enorm verärgert.

"Ich bin erfreut, dass ihr alle diese Situation so lustig findet", erwidere ich scharf. „Vielleicht würde einer von euch dem Dunklen Lord erklären, warum es mir unmöglich ist, seine Wüsche zu erfüllen und in meinem Namen den Crucio akzeptiert?"

Minerva hat ihre Hand an ihrem Hals und versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Sie ergreift meine Hand.

"Lieber, lieber Severus. Für einen Todesser bist du ziemlich prüde."

Meine Augenbrauen befinden sich irgendwo in der Nähe meines Haaransatzes.

"Minerva", ich kann kaum sprechen. „Bitte, sage mir, dass du es nicht in Erwägung ziehst."

Minerva drückt meine Hand.

"Natürlich nicht", sagt sie. "Gütiger Himmel, du bist wie ein Sohn für mich. Aber da wir uns so nah stehen, bin ich überrascht, dass Tom Riddle nicht schon früher daran gedacht hat. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass er alle Frauen als Nonnen oder Huren sieht. Er scheint mich aus der Nonnenkategorie herausgenommen zu haben."

"Erlaube mir zu spekulieren", unterbricht Albus und schaut mich mit einem sehr nervigen Glitzern an. „Tom hat dir bereits aufgetragen, Minervas _Trinkproblem _voran zu treiben. Er möchte, dass du sie betrunken machst und dann sollst du sie verführen."

"Deine Spekulation ist richtig", erwidere ich.

"Riddle unterschätzt Frauen durchweg", sagt Remus. „Ein Muggelpsychotherapeut hätte seine Freude daran, ihn zu analysieren. Seine Mutter gebar ihn in einer Ehe, die sie mit einem Muggel erzwungen hatte, der sie ohne den Imperius nicht geheiratet hätte. Sein Vater hat ihn niemals anerkannt. Sie starb eine Stunde nach seiner Geburt und er wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Er betrachtet seine Mutter als inkompetent und schwach. Diese Sicht zeigt, wie er alle Frauen sieht."

„Ich kann garantieren, dass er Bellatrix Lestrange nicht in dieser Weise sieht", erwidere ich.

"Nein, aber er behandelt sie wie eine Hure und etwas nicht ganz Menschliches, oder?", fragt Remus.

"Ich muss dem zustimmen. Es ist, als wäre sie ein Tier an der Leine, losgelassen, wenn der Dunkle Lord etwas angreifen möchte."

"So, Frauen sind wilde Kreaturen und Huren oder zahme, inkompetente Nonnen? Es gibt keine Frauen im Inneren Zirkel, die aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten in Strategie oder Forschung eingesetzt werden?", fragt Minerva.

"Niemals", antworte ich. "Gelegentlich meldet sich Bellatrix und gibt eine Meinung über Strategie ab, aber sie wird generell vom Dunklen Lord ignoriert, wenn sie es tut. Ich vermute, sie wendet eine andere Taktik an, bekannt als Bettgeflüster."

Minerva erschaudert sichtlich bei der Erwähnung.

"Ich möchte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie das sein könnte", sie schaudert. „Wie auch immer, um die dich vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu beschützen, werden wir alles spielen was notwendig ist. Vielleicht wird er für eine Weile mit Flirterinnerungen zufrieden sein."

"Was ist mit einem Flirt, der von einem eifersüchtigen Albus gestört wird? Das könnte ihn für eine Weile hinhalten", unterbricht Remus während er zu Albus schaut. „Weiß Riddle von deiner Beziehung mit Poppy?"

"Ich denke schon", antwortet Albus.

"Der Dunkle Lord weiß davon", bestätige ich. „Er machte ein paar Mal eine Bemerkung dazu in Gesprächen mit mir, um zu ermitteln, ob er es in irgendeiner Weise verwenden könnte."

"Soviel zu dieser Idee", sagt Remus und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Wir werden eine gespielte Liebelei für eine Weile vorgeben und werden sie entsprechend angleichen, wenn der Dunkle Lord eine allmähliche Verführung nicht akzeptiert", bietet Minerva an, während sie mich beruhigend ansieht. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, Riddle zu überzeugen, dass wir die Richtung einschlagen, die er will, während wir die Handlungen minimieren, die wir in unserer Beziehung sonst nicht haben würden. Ich glaube, jeder hier sollte sich bewusst sein, dass dies hier für Severus und mich sehr unangenehm ist. Das Wissen darüber sollte auf die anwesenden beschränkt sein. Niemand von uns wünscht Klatsch darüber."

„Absolut", bekräftigt Albus.

Remus sieht mich an. „Ist das für dich akzeptabel?"

"Ja. Minerva und ich werden das Beste aus der Situation machen." Ich bin besonders dankbar, dass Minerva die Auflage zur Sprache brachte, es komplett vertraulich zu halten. Ich möchte keine Gerüchte darüber verbreitet wissen. Und gewiss keine, die Hermine dazu bringen könnten, zu überdenken…. Nein. Ich muss diese Art des Denkens aufgeben. Es ist nicht die Zeit dafür.

"Es gibt noch mehr, dass ihr über das Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord wissen müsst." Ich zögere, atme tief durch und starte das Thema, dass ich lieber umgehen würde. „Er versuchte mich letzte Nacht zu vergewaltigen."

Natürlich wussten Albus und Poppy bereits, dass etwas sexueller Natur passiert ist aufgrund der Blutergüsse an meinen Pobacken, aber sie wussten nicht genau was. Sie glaubten vielleicht, dass ich vergewaltigt wurde.

Minervas Gesichtsausdruck ist ein Mix aus Horror und sofortigem Mitgefühl als sie meine Hand erneut ergreift. Remus ist bestürzt und sichtlich empört.

"Er _versuchte_ mich zu vergewaltigen", wiederhole ich. „Er schaffte es nicht, weil er eine Erektion nicht aufrechterhalten konnte." Ich rede schnell weiter. „Ich glaube, keiner von euch außer Albus weiß, wie der Dunkle Lord das Dunkle Mal aktiviert?"

Albus nickt, damit verdeutlichend, dass ich fortfahren soll.

"Der Zauber, der das Mal aktiviert, basiert auf einem uralten Bindungsritual, dass die Verwendung von Blut oder anderen Körperflüssigkeiten braucht, um es zu aktivieren. Der Dunkle Lord veränderte die Zaubersprüche, die das Mal kreieren, dahingehend, dass sein eigener Samen als einziges Mittel für die Aktivierung verwendet werden kann. Um eine Todesserin zu weihen, muss er mit ihr schlafen. Für die Weihung eines Todessers muss er Anal-Verkehr anwenden."

Ich wage es nicht, in diesem Moment jemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Ich schaue auf mein Frühstücktablett, auf dem das Essen kalt geworden ist.

"Glaubt mir", fahre ich fort, "ich wusste nichts davon vor meiner Weihung, noch sonst irgendein Todesseranwärter. Zu der Zeit als wir die Anforderung herausfinden, ist es zu spät, seine Meinung zu ändern. Nach meiner Kenntnis passierte dies nur einmal und endet in einem Imperio, welchen Riddle verwendete, um die Einhaltung des Rituals zu gewährleisten, gefolgt vom Crucio und einer Auswahl an ausweidenden und zergliedernden Flüchen, um ein Exempel an dem zögernden Todesser zu statuieren."

Ich pausiere, um an meinem Tee zu nippen, den Augenkontakt mit den Zuhörern weiterhin vermeidend.

"Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass er meinen Lebenseid an ihn erneuern möchte, in dem er die Aktivierung des Dunklen Mals verstärkt. Hätte ich seinen Samen in meinem Körper erhalten, hätte es die Kraft des Mals gestärkt, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Wie auch immer, ich habe nicht versucht, der Erfüllung der Anweisung des Dunklen Lords zu widerstehen, da es in einem besonders ekelhaften Tod geendet hätte. Die einzige Sache, die mich rettete, war die Unfähigkeit des Dunklen Lords, eine Erektion aufrecht zu erhalten."

"Als er versuchte, den Akt zu vollenden, war er unfähig, es durchzuführen, und rief Pettigrew, der durch Fellatio versuchte, ihm eine Erektion zu ermöglichen. Und nein, ich habe nicht zugesehen, aber ich konnte hören, was sie taten. Ich war ohne dies in einer Schrecken erregenden Situation, buchstäblich, ohne dass ich den beiden Tieren zusah, wie sie es taten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Pettigrew das zuvor schon getan hatte, und er hatte einen Teilerfolg beim Dunklen Lord. Er versuchte erneut, mich zu vergewaltigen, und scheiterte. Zu der Zeit machte er mich dafür verantwortlich und begann, Crucios zu schleudern. Das ist das letzte, an was ich mich erinnern kann bevor ich hier im Kälteeintauchbad aufwachte und sehr überrascht war, am Leben zu sein. Er war wütend genug, um mich zu töten, und ich weiß nicht, warum er es nicht tat."

"Der Dunkle Lord muss Lucius Malfoy gerufen haben, um dich wegzubringen", sagt Albus. „Hagrid fand dich in der Nähe seiner Hütte, nach dem sein Dach mit einem Hagel aus Steinen beworfen wurde. Du hast dies hier getragen."

Albus hält einen von drei nach dem Malfoywappen geformten Anhängern hoch, die er kreiert hatte, damit sie als Portschlüssel von Lucius, Narzissa und Draco benutzt werden konnten.

Ich nehme den Portschlüssel und begutachte ihn. „Es muss Lucius sein. Ich werde mit ihm sobald wie möglich in Kontakt treten, um herauszufinden, was in der Zeit, in der ich ohnmächtig war, passierte." Ich schaue zu Albus auf. „Man könnte daraus schließen, aufgrund der anhaltenden Impotenz des Dunklen Lords, dass er irgendein medizinisches Problem hat."

"Impotenz kann viele Ursachen haben", erwidert Poppy, die Lektion beginnend. „Unter den medizinischen Ursachen, die Zauberer mit Muggeln teilen, befinden sich Bluthochdruck, Diabetes, Prostataprobleme und wenig Testosteron. Bestimmte chronische Erkrankungen, wie Nierenversagen, Herzerkrankung und Stoffwechselerkrankung können ebenso dazu führen. Magische Ursachen können die Einnahme von bestimmten Tränken und unzählige Flüche oder Verhexungen einschließen. Ohne weitere Informationen können wir nur spekulieren über die Natur des Problems des Dunklen Lords."

"Basierend darauf, dass der Dunkle Lord Pettigrew rief, vermute ich, dass es vorher bereits passiert ist", füge ich hinzu. „Bei einer Zusammenkunft vergangenes Jahr machte er eine Bemerkung, er müsse sich schonen für eine mystische Vereinigung mit einem neuen Todesser, als er in Betracht zog, sich an einem Todesser als Bestrafung zu vergehen. Wenn Riddle unfähig ist, dies durchzuführen, dann werden keine neuen Todesser an ihn gebunden werden durch das Mal oder er muss einen Blutbindungsvorgang entwickeln."

"Von dem, was du uns zuvor erzählt hast, ist die Rate der zu weihenden Todesser gesunken. Das könnte der Grund sein", fügt Remus hinzu.

"Die Knochen-, Fleisch- und Blutmagie, die Riddle verwendete, um sich einen Körper zu kreieren, erlaubte den genetischen Schwächen seiner willigen und unwilligen Spender, in den Körper, den er jetzt besitzt, zu gelangen." Die Stückchen fügen sich in meinem Kopf zusammen. „Das Blatt, das ich an seinen Roben gefunden habe, wird von einer Art magischer Schlange verwendet, um ihre Eier zu beschützen. Zutaten, geerntet von der Schlange, werden in einem Trank zur Stärkung des Herzmuskels verwendet. Der Dunkle Lord leidet an Impotenz, einem Zustand, hervorgerufen durch eine Unfähigkeit, genügend Blut zum dazugehörigen Organ zu transportieren. Der Dunkle Lord hat Wasser und Wein getrunken und gegessen in meiner Anwesenheit, etwas, das er in der Vergangenheit nicht getan hat."

Ich sehe zu Poppy. "Wie stehen die Chancen, dass er Diabetes hat, und versucht, seinen Blutzucker stabil zu halten? Herzprobleme können zu Diabetes führen."

Poppy sieht aus, als suche sie in ihrem Kopf nach etwas. „Eine Neigung zu Diabetes vererbt sich in einigen Familien." Ihr Kopf schießt nach oben. „Die Potters. Das ist es. Ich muss zurück in mein Büro und in alten medizinischen Unterlagen von früheren Schülern nachsehen. Ich glaube, der Vater von James Potter hatte Diabetes."

"Charles Potter besuchte Hogwarts in den 1940igern, Poppy. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, in welchem Jahr er Hogwarts verließ", sagte Albus, Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme.

"Das ist noch nicht alles", sagt Remus. „Peter Pettigrews Mutter hatte ein Herzleiden. Sie war eine Barnhill und ich kann mich nicht an ihren Vornamen erinnern. Sie starb kurz nach dem Pettigrew seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Ich glaube, es passierte aufgrund von Problemen mit Herzrhythmusstörungen."

"Charity Barnhill", erinnert sich Albus. „Eine ehemalige Schülerin aus den 1930igern."

"Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss ein wenig Nachforschung betreiben in einigen sehr staubigen, alten Akten", verkündet Poppy als sie sich erhebt und ziemlich hastig verschwindet.

"So schrecklich die Erfahrung für dich auch war, Severus, deine Erfahrung mag uns zu der Antwort führen, nach der wir all die Monate gesucht haben", sagt Albus. „Wir haben vielleicht eine These, die wir verwenden können, um unsere Strategien gegen Tom Riddle zu entwickeln."

"Wie dem auch sei", sagt Minerva, "Diabetes kann mit Muggelmitteln behandelt und vor allem mit magischen Mitteln komplett überwacht werden. Warum sollte er Symptome davon erleben?"

"Weil wir nicht vollständig verstehen können, zu welcher Kreatur er wurde, bedingt durch die Art und Weise wie er mit seinem Körper auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit umgegangen ist.", spekuliere ich. „Magische oder muggelsche Mittel wirken womöglich bei ihm nicht."

"Es ist eine Schwäche, die wir verwerten können. Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, es zu tun", sagt Remus.

Ich überlege, wie an das Problem am besten herangegangen werden kann. „Meine erste Priorität muss es sein, mit Lucius zu sprechen und herauszufinden, ob er weiß, wie ich überleben konnte. Meine Audienz beim Dunklen Lord war privat, ausgenommen Pettigrews vorübergehende Erscheinung. Bis ich weiß was in der Zeit passierte, als ich ohnmächtig war, kann ich nicht wissen, wie mein Status beim Dunklen Lord ist."

"Einverstanden", sagt Albus. "Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?"

Ich prüfe meinen physischen Zustand. Ich spüre noch Schmerzen und bin müde. Und hungrig. Das Frühstück, welches mir Winky gebracht hat, ist kalt und unappetitlich.

"Ich bin ziemlich müde, Albus. Ich denke, ich werde für ein paar Stunden schlafen, wenn ich gegessen habe."

"Erlaube mir, dir etwas frisches zu bestellen", schlägt Minerva lächelnd vor. „Unser Gespräch hat dein Frühstück wohl kalt werden lassen."

"Das wäre nett." Ich lehne mich in die Kissen zurück. Das Adrenalin, hervorgerufen durch das Gespräch und die Entdeckung, ist verschwunden, und ich bin durch die Anstrengung ausgepowert. Albus erhebt sich, genauso Remus.

"Bitte vergiss nicht, den Stuhl zurück in meinen linken Stiefel zu verwandeln", erinnere ich Remus, der meiner Aufforderung folgt.

Ich beobachte die Verwandlung. "Ich muss dich loben bezüglich deiner Duplikation eines nicht animierten Norwegischen Stachelbuckels in Miniaturausgabe. Wie auch immer, er würde nicht an meinen Fuß passen. Also, wenn du den Job beenden könntest und es dem anderen Stiefel entsprechend für meinen linken Fuß anpasst, werde ich davon absehen, dich zu verhexen."

"Du warst schon immer ein pingeliger Bastard", erwidert Remus, klingt insgesamt aber viel zu belustigt. Er vollendet die Verwandlung und ich erhalte meinen Stiefel zurück.

"Severus", sagt er und klingt zögernd. „Es war mutig von dir, uns das zu sagen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du das durch gestanden hast, was der Dunkle Lord dir angetan hat, und trotzdem die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit hast, dich an Hinweise zu erinnern und sie zu analysieren."

Ich versuche, eine Antwort zu finden.

"Versuche nicht, es zu bestreiten", sagt Remus, seine Hand hoch haltend, um mich vom Sprechen abzuhalten. „Niemand von uns dankt dir genug für die Risikos, die du jeden Tag auf dich nimmst im Interesse von uns allen. Es ist Zeit, dass hervorzuheben. Und nein, du musst darauf nichts erwidern. Ruh dich einfach nur aus und wir werden herausfinden, was als nächstes getan werden muss."

Ich bin wirklich sprachlos. Es ist ungewohnt für mich, Lob für das zu hören, was ich tue.

"Remus, ich…." Ich kann den Satz nicht beenden.

Er lächelt mich mit einem seiner wölfischen Lächeln an.

"Ich weiß." Remus steht auf und geht zur Tür. "Ruh dich aus."

Er ist gegangen und ich bin für einen Moment mir selbst überlassen. Ich bin müde von der Mühe zu erklären, was mir letzte Nacht widerfahren ist. Danke Merlin, niemand zeigte Mitleid, auch wenn sie es dachten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit noch mit einem kleinen Anteil an Würde hätte umgehen können. Wäre ich nicht ausgepowert, wäre ich wütend.

Meine Selbstdisziplin ist erheblich besser als sie mal war. Es gab Zeiten, in denen die Ereignisse von gestern und meine Wut in zerstörten Möbeln und viel zerschlagenem Geschirr geendet hatten. Ich frage mich, ob Hermine etwas Beruhigungstrank in die innerlich angewandten Cruciobehandlung gegeben hat?

Hermine.

So viele unbeantwortete Fragen über eine Frau, die auf meinem Sofa schläft, unweit dort, wo ich sie sehen kann. Ich möchte wissen, was ihr Verhalten zu bedeuten hat. Ich möchte wissen, was ihr zweiter Kuss bedeutet. Ich bin verwirrt und ich bin müde. Ich kann im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken, weil ich nicht die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde, und ich kann mir keinen Fehler leisten. Ich schließe meine Augen.

-----------------------

Ich erwache durch das Geräusch, das jemand durch den Raum geht. Minerva sitzt in dem Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie scheint zu schlafen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe Hermine am Bett stehen, etwas in ein Notizbuch schreibend. Sie lächelt mich an, als sie sieht, dass ich wach bin.

"Guten Tag", flüstert sie und nickt bedeutungsvoll in Minervas Richtung.

"War sie die ganze Zeit hier?", flüstere ich zurück.

"Den ganzen Morgen. Es ist jetzt Mittagszeit." Sie hebt eine Augenbraue in meine Richtung. "Hungrig? Du bist wieder eingeschlafen bevor das Frühstück kam. Ich habe einen Wärmezauber darüber gesprochen, aber wenn du etwas anderes möchtest als Eier, Speck und Toast, kann ich es für dich bestellen."

"Nein. Das ist in Ordnung."

Hermine erhebt sich, geht zu meiner Kommode hinüber und holt das Tablett. Ich setzte mich behutsam auf und ziehe die Kissen hinter meinen Rücken, dabei sorgsam die Decken über meine Taille lassend. Hermine legt das Tablett auf meinen Schoß und nimmt einen Metalldeckel von dem Teller. Ich bin ausgehungert und die Ansicht von Essen lässt meinen Appetit noch ansteigen. Ich spieße in das Rührei.

Hermine setzt sich wieder, beobachtet mich verstohlen während sie weiter in ihr Notizbuch schreibt. Gut. Ich habe keine Bedenken, dass sie mich weiter beobachtet, weil ich garantiert ein Auge auf sie werfen werde.

Sie sieht erstaunlich erholt aus für jemanden, der sehr wenig geschlafen hat. Ihr Haar ist oben an ihren Kopf zusammen geknotet mit Strähnchen um ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals. Sie hat einen sehr schlanken Hals. Die Strähnen fallen nach vorn, als sie ihren Kopf senkt, die Sicht freilegend, wo ihr Hals mit ihren Schultern verschmilzt. Die Haut schimmert weich und ich überlege, wie sie sich unter meinen Lippen anfühlt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie ich eine Spur aus Küssen dort anfange, nach vorn zu ihrem Hals, nach oben wandernd während sie ihren Kopf dreht, um mir Zugang zu gewähren, ihr Kopf fällt nach hinten und ihre Augen schließen sich als sie den Sinneseindruck genießt. Mein Glied versteift sich bei dem Bild, welches sich in meinem Kopf abspielt, und ich realisiere, dass ich aufhören muss.

Wäre ich jetzt mit Hermine allein, wäre die Versuchung, sie zu berühren, sie über das Bett zu ziehen, und diese Fantasie auszuleben, überwältigend. Darüber hinaus denke ich mit steigender Zuversicht, dass Hermine womöglich aufgeschlossen gegenüber solcher Taten meinerseits ist.

Die Art, wie sie im Wasser auf mich aufpasste, die Behutsamkeit und sanften Blicke, die sie mir gab seit ich mir meiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, führen mich zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sie mich nicht abstoßend findet und vielleicht sogar sehr gerne mag.

Das ist eine neue Erfahrung für mich, eine die zugleich äußerst begehrenswert und erschreckend ist.

Ich erinnere mich selbst daran, dass ich essen sollte. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange meine Gabel in der Luft schwebte, denn mein Rührei, das ich in den Mund nehme, ist kalt. Ich schlucke.

Jede Fantasie, jede Möglichkeit, die ich jemals wollte, sitzt im Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

"Hermine", flüstere ich.

Sie sieht zu mir auf, ihre Augen sind sanft und ein warmes Lächeln spielt auf ihren Lippen. Sie wartet darauf, dass ich etwas sage. Meine Hand möchte nach vorn greifen und sie berühren. Ich beginne, mich zu bewegen als ich ein Geräusch neben mir vernehme und mich erinnere, dass Minerva anwesend ist. Ich drehe mich zur Seite und schaue zu Minerva, die sich in ihrem Stuhl bewegt hat.

"Möchtest du heißen Tee?", fragt Hermine. „Der, den du hast, ist wahrscheinlich kalt geworden."

"Ja, bitte", antworte ich und versuche vorzugeben, dass ich eine solche Bitte auf der Zunge hatte.

Minerva bewegt sich erneut im Stuhl. Wie es scheint, ist ihr Nickerchen und meine Möglichkeit mit Hermine vorbei. Ich richte meine Gabel auf dem Teller liegenden Schinken.

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du wieder Appetit hast, Severus", sagt Minerva und versteckt ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand.

"Danke, dass du ein zweites Frühstück für mich geordert hast."

"Das habe ich sehr gern getan", erwidert sie. „Du siehst mit dem zusätzlichen Schlaf viel besser aus."

"Madam Pomfrey sagte, sie sei um 2 Uhr zurück, um dich zu untersuchen", unterbricht Hermine. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Viel mehr ich selbst, was eine starke Verbesserung seit der letzten Nacht ist."

"Du warst in einem schlechten Zustand, als sie dich hereinbrachten", bemerkt Minerva.

"Schlimm genug", erwidere ich. "Nach dem ich hier fertig bin, würde ich mir gern deine Notizen ansehen, Hermine."

"Sie sind fertig für Sie, Sir", erwidert sie.

Wir schlüpfen zurück in die Beziehung Meister/Auszubildende, Rollen, die angenehm und akzeptabel vor Zuhörern sind. Während Minerva ihre Nachtwache fortsetzt und gelegentlich Bemerkung von ihrem Stuhl neben dem Bett aus macht, sehen Hermine und ich die Notizen, die sie über die Behandlung und ihre Wirkungen an verschiedenen Abschnitten gemacht hat, durch.

"Was hältst du davon, die Dosis des Veneno Gaultheria Procumbens im äußerlich angewandten Trank zu erhöhen?", fragt Hermine. „Du hast es gut vertragen, und wenn das der Fall ist, könnte es den Schmerz schneller lindern."

"Einen Versuch ist es wert", erwidere ich. „Wir sollten warten, bis wir die Dosis mindestens an einer weiteren Person getestet haben, bevor wir eine Veränderung vornehmen."

"Ich würde es wirklich lieber haben, dass du es nächstes Mal nicht bist", gesteht Hermine.

"Severus hat schon viel mehr als seinen gerechten Anteil von Tortur durchgemacht für die Gesundheit für den Rest von uns", sagt Minerva. „Es ist definitiv an einer anderen Person nächstes Mal und ich werde Mad-Eye für dieses Privileg vorschlagen."

"Der Mann ist paranoid, auch ohne das einer seiner wenigen Freunde ihm Qual wünscht", stichele ich zurück.

"Ich wünsche es nicht; ich sage nur, dass abgewechselt werden sollte, wenn es eintritt", sagt Minerva ziemlich förmlich.

Hermine lacht. "Es ist ein trauriger Umstand, dass wir eine Liste zusammenstellen von unseren Freunden, um sich in der Reihe für Qual einzureihen."

"Ah, aber wenn sie wahre Freunde sind, werden sie sicherlich zustimmen, sich abzuwechseln", erwidert Minerva selbstgefällig.

Ich höre das Geräusch von jemandem, der durch den Kamin in den Wohnraum floht und vermute, es ist Poppy, die kommt, um mich zu untersuchen. Sie hastet herein wie immer, übernimmt die Führung im Raum und des Patienten mit einem Rascheln ihrer Röcke. Minerva und Hermine werden verjagt und ich werde gründlich untersucht.

"Strecke deine Hände vor, Severus", weist sie an. Ich hebe meine Arme und halte meine Hände vor. In diesem Stadium meiner Genesung sollten meine Hände zucken, als wenn ich die Parkinson-Krankheit hätte. Sie tun es nicht. Meine Hände sind ziemlich ruhig und ich kann es nicht der Behandlung zuweisen.

"Meine Hände sind ruhig und ich habe keine Ahnung warum."

"Ich auch nicht", antwortet Poppy. „Es war nichts in der Behandlung, dass die Zuckungen eliminieren sollte, aber wenn es diesen Effekt als glückliche Nebenwirkung hat, werde ich es akzeptieren. Kannst du für mich aufstehen und durch den Raum laufen?"

Ich erhebe mich von dem Bett und folge. Meine Muskeln schmerzen ein wenig, aber ich kann erstaunlich gut stehen und gerade laufen, ungleich meiner früheren gebückten Haltung.

"Ich denke, ich kann verkünden, dass du fit bist, Severus", preist sie. „Ich bin erstaunt. Du hast mindestens vier Crucios über dich ergehen lassen müssen, gesprochen vom Dunklen Lord persönlich, und du hast dich bis zu dem Punkt erholt, der normaler Weise bei diesem Ereignis, das vor weniger als achtzehn Stunden stattfand, nach einer Woche erreicht wird. In der Behandlung ist etwas, das all meine Erwartungen übertroffen hat. Du bist frei zu soviel deiner Aktivitäten zurück zu kehren, wie du ertragen kannst."

"Sehr gut, Poppy", erwidere ich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was den Unterschied ausmacht, aber diese Behandlung enthält mehrere einmalige Komponenten, vor allem die Wasserbehandlung. Vielleicht ist der signifikante Faktor, im Wasser zu schwimmen. Leider wird es wahrscheinlich vieler Vorkommnisse und Behandlungen bedürfen, bevor wir herausfinden, was den Unterschied wirklich ausmacht."

"Da stimme ich zu", erwidert sie. "Du kannst gern zurück ins Bett gehen oder dich anziehen und deine Aufgaben erledigen, wie du magst." Sie lächelt mich amüsiert an. „Wenn du den Vorteil ausnutzen und ausschlafen möchtest, werde ich dich auf jeden Fall decken."

"Danke, Poppy, aber ich denke, ich werde mich anziehen. Ich muss ein paar Nachforschungen betreiben. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, hast du die medizinischen Daten gefunden, nach denen du gesucht hast?"

"Ich habe die medizinischen Daten von Charles Potter gefunden und ich kann bestätigen, dass er Diabetes hatte, die vollständig durch magische Mittel kontrolliert wurde. Ich habe Charity Barnhillfs Daten noch nicht finden können. Ich glaube, sie sind vor ein paar Jahren zerstört worden, aber ich werde Pettigrews Daten überprüfen. Es könnte Angaben enthalten über eine Familiengeschichte bezüglich Herzproblemen."

"Alles, was du herausfinden kannst, wird hilfreich sein. Nochmals danke für deine Fürsorge und deine Diskretion."

"Das habe ich sehr gern getan, Severus", sagt Poppy, als sie ein wenig meine Hand drückt. „Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen, damit du dich anziehen kannst."

Poppy verlässt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Ich bin erleichtert, für ein paar Augenblicke allein zu sein, damit ich mich rasieren, mein Haar waschen, mich anziehen und andere Dinge tun kann.

-------------------------------

Nach dem ich meine Körperpflege beendet habe, ziehe ich meine üblichen Umhänge an und betrachte mich kurz im Spiegel. Ich sehe unversehrt aus. Ich neige mich näher an den Spiegel und schaue erneut.

Meine Augen sollten noch blutunterlaufen sein, meine Gesichtszüge tiefer, meine Haut blass und fleckig. Stattdessen sehe ich entsprechend meinen neununddreißig Jahren aus. Nein, meinem vierzigjährigen Selbst. In der Behandlung muss etwas sein, dass die Genesungszeit verringert. Ich verlasse das Badezimmer und bemerke, dass die Hauselfen bereits da gewesen sind, das Bett gemacht und den Raum gesäubert haben.

Es ist viel zu tun. Auch wenn mir nicht wirklich danach ist, muss ich Hermine wegschicken. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht klar denke, und ich muss das, was immer es ist, äußerst vorsichtig in den Griff bekommen. Ich handle niemals impulsiv, aber ich würde es gern und würde Dinge sagen, die gänzlich impulsiv sind und nicht zu meinem Charakter passen. Das ist zu wichtig, als das ich riskiere, einen Fehler zu machen.

Ich muss zu Lucius Kontakt aufnehmen und ein Treffen vereinbaren. Ich muss herausfinden, was passiert ist, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Meine To Do Liste für heute war enorm, aber ich wage es nicht, so schnell etwas Gesundes zu tun oder der Dunkle Lord könnte herausfinden, dass es eine neue Behandlung des Cruciatus gibt. Morgen ist Unterricht und ich muss vorgeben, dass ich tapfer versuche, mich von meiner Tortur zu erholen, vor allem da ich Slytherin/Gryffindor des fünften Jahrganges am Nachmittag haben werde.

Meine Pläne, heute Abend zu brauen, sind gestrichen, da keine Aktivitäten in den Kerkern erkennbar sein dürfen, aber ich kann in Ruhe lesen und korrigieren. Ich werde nicht zum Abendessen gehen, da ich zu krank sein werde, zu Gunsten für jeden Todesserunterstützer unter den Schülern.

Ich öffne die Schlafzimmertür und schreite ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine und Minerva sind anwesend und unterhalten sich vor dem Kamin. Hermine lächelt und ihre Augen erhellen sich als sie mich normal gehen sieht. Minervas Gesichtsausdruck ist zum größten Teil hinter einer Tasse Tee in ihrer Hand versteckt.

Ich nicke beiden zu und nehme auf dem Sofa Platz.

"Du siehst ziemlich unversehrt aus, Severus", beobachtet Minerva.

"Ich bin erstaunlich weit vorn im Zeitplan meiner Erholung."

"Denkst du, es liegt daran, dass du im Wasser geschwommen bist anstatt in deinem Bett zu liegen während der Folgen des Crucio?", fragt Hermine. Ich kann sehen, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehen während ihr Geist durch Möglichkeiten rast.

"Ich erachte es als eine Möglichkeit, so wie Poppy, aber es benötigt Wiederholungen der Behandlung bevor wir herausfinden, warum es diesen Nutzen gibt. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir verhindern, dass irgendetwas hiervon zum Dunklen Lord vordringt. Den Rest des Tages werde ich in meinem Räumen verbringen und morgen werde ich krank zum Unterricht erscheinen. Die Todessersymphatisanten werden spekulieren und dem Dunklen Lord wird gemeldet. Somit wird alles so sein, wie es für ihn sein sollte."

"Ich bin erleichtert, dass es dir so gut geht, Severus", offenbart Hermine.

Wenn wir allein wären, könnten wir miteinander reden, aber das kann in Hogwarts nicht geschehen. Hier sind zu viele Augen und Ohren, inklusive einer bestimmten Animaguskatze.

"Danke nochmals für alles, was du getan hast, und dass du so schnell zu meiner Hilfe hergekommen bist", sage ich ihr. „Aber du hattest wenig Schlaf und musst zurück zum College bevor jemand eine Verbindung zwischen deinem Verschwinden und meiner Verletzung erkennt."

"Das ist mir klar. Ich wollte solang bleiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht", erwidert sie.

Hermine fährt fort, ihren Wintermantel in einen Umhang zu verwandeln, damit sie nicht bemerkt wird, wenn sie Hogwarts verlässt.

"Kennst du einen Desillusionierungszauber?", frage ich. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand sie erkennt, wenn sie durch die Kerker hinaus aus dem Schloss geht.

"Ich kenne einen", erwidert sie. „ Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich erinnere mich an den Weg zum geheimen Eingang im Astronomieturm." Sie nimmt ihren Rucksack auf und ich lasse sie nur ungern gehen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es notwendig ist. Sie beugt sich herab und umarmt Minerva kurz.

"Vergiss nicht, mich bei Molly und Arthur zu entschuldigen, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, sie zu besuchen. Ich werde ihnen so bald wie möglich schreiben, aber Molly fasst es vielleicht besser auf, wenn sie von dir hört, was passiert ist", sagt sie zu Minerva.

"Ich werde es heute Abend tun. Du wurdest hier gebraucht, Hermine, und solltest dich deshalb nicht schuldig fühlen", erwidert Minerva.

"Du weißt, dass ich deine Anwesenheit und deine geleistete Hilfe schätze", füge ich sanft hinzu, aber vorsichtig, um nicht zuviel preis zu geben.

Ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf und ich erkenne, dass ich mehr gesagt habe, als ich sollte. Sie ist keine Schauspielerin und alles, was sie fühlt, spiegelt sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Glücklicherweise scheint Minerva es nicht zu bemerken, als sie mich ansieht.

"Gern geschehen, Severus", sagt Hermine. „Ich habe von meinen Notizen eine Abschrift gemacht und sie auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt."

Es ist etwas unbehaglich im Moment. Ich wünschte, sie müsste nicht gehen.

"Ich sehe dich im Februar wieder", sagt sie. „Wirst du mich wissen lassen, wie es dir geht?"

"Das werde ich über den üblichen Weg."

Hermine nickt und sieht mich ein letztes Mal an als sie durch den Türdurchgang geht und aus meiner Sicht verschwindet. Verdammt, ich wünschte, sie hätte bleiben können, damit wir hätten reden können.

"Was sind deine Pläne für den Rest des Tages, Severus?", fragt Minerva und unterbricht meine Tagträumerei.

"Ich muss Briefe schreiben und ich werde wahrscheinlich lesen." Ich setze mich auf den Platz, den Hermine aufgegeben hat. „Ich muss den Anschein erwecken, mich von der Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords zu erholen, somit werde ich mich wesentlich bis zum Nachmittagsunterricht morgen verstecken."

"Eine vernünftige Strategie", sagt Minerva und tätschelt meine Hand. Sie tätschelt mich seit kurzem ständig. Wäre sie nicht meine engste Freundin, würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht erlauben. Tatsächlich ist es ziemlich tröstend, vor allem nach der anstrengenden Zeit, die ich in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte.

"Was deine erwartete Verführung meiner Person angeht", fügt Minerva neckisch hinzu, „denke ich, dass dein Krankheitsstatus einen begründeten Aufschub des bestimmten Projektes erlaubt. Wie auch immer, in der nächsten Woche können wir mit unserer Liebelei beginnen."

"Minerva, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich damit hineinziehe."

"Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, dich zu traumatisieren, als um mich", erwidert sie. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blicken voller Ernst. „Seit wir unsere Freundschaft aufgebaut haben, habe ich es mir zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht, die Rolle einer Lieblingstante in deinem Leben zu erfüllen. Der Gedanke, dass wir beide knutschen, fühlt sich von Grund auf falsch an, und ich bezweifle, dass dies jemals passieren würde, auch wenn wir beide einen Begierdetrank zu uns nehmen würden. Nichts für ungut, Severus, aber wenn ich unter diesem Einfluss wäre, würde ich eher Rubeus Hagrid aussuchen als dich."

Wir beide kichern bei dem Bild, wie Minerva sich auf Hagrid stürzt mit dem Gedanken der Verführung. Der arme Mann hätte keinen blassen Schimmer was ihn da trifft.

"Wärst du nur meine richtige Tante, Minerva. Mit deinem Einfluss hätte ich wohl weniger sehr arme Entscheidungen in meiner Jugend getroffen. Und nichts für ungut, aber ich denke, ich würde auch eher Hagrid zum Knutschen auswählen bevor ich zu dir käme."

Minerva gluckst vor Lachen und tätschelt meine Hand erneut.

"Dann sollten wir niemals unter den Einfluss eines Begierdetrankes kommen oder Rubeus würde eine sehr verwirrende Zeit erleben. Der arme Albus müsste Wochen mit ihm verbringen, um alles zu verarbeiten."

"Das dürfte selbst Albus Seelsorgefähigkeiten überschreiten", erwidere ich.

Wir beide beruhigen uns ein wenig und Minerva lehnt sich vor, sieht mich ernster an.

"Wir hätten dich dieses Mal auch verlieren können, Severus."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich noch am Leben bin. Ich habe den Dunklen Lord zuvor schon so wütend gesehen und habe das Opfer seiner Wut es nie überleben sehen", erwidere ich.

"Du weißt, dass du für uns alle sehr wertvoll bist, auch wenn du kein Spion wärst", sagt sie. „Ist die Zeit für uns gekommen, herausfinden, wie wir das Mal von deinem Körper entfernen können, damit du aufhören kannst?"

"Nein, Minerva", ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Meine Rolle als Spion ist wichtiger als je zuvor, jetzt da wir womöglich die Schwäche des Dunklen Lords gefunden haben." Ich schaue auf mein Handgelenk, dass von meinem Gehrock und den Ärmeln meines Umhanges verdeckt wird. Das Mal ist nur für die Augen der anderen versteckt, aber niemals vor meinem Bewusstsein. „Es wird vielleicht niemals möglich sein, das dreimalverflixte Ding zu entfernen und vielleicht ist es da, um an die Konsequenzen einer schlechten Entscheidung zu erinnern."

"Du verdienst das nicht", sagt Minerva. „Du hast für deine Fehler bezahlt und hast unserer Sache mit standhafter Loyalität und Hingabe gedient."

"Wenn ich wirklich für meine Taten in meiner Jugend bezahlt hätte, wäre ich tot oder hätte den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. Das sind die natürlichen Konsequenzen und legale Strafen für die kriminellen Aktivitäten, in die ich involviert war. Zweifle niemals daran, Minerva. Ich könnte unserer Sache für den Rest meiner Tage folgen und niemals meine Schuld als voll bezahlt ansehen."

"Nur in deinen Augen, Severus", murmelt sie. „Nicht in den Augen von denen, die dich kennen und lieben."

"Hör auf damit, Minerva." Meine Stimme versagt und all meine Verunsicherung kommt an die Oberfläche. „Ich kann die Anzahl der Menschen, die mich lieben, an einer Hand ohne Finger abzählen."

"Unsinn", sagt Minerva sanft. "Wenn Gaius McGonagall und ich mit einem Sohn gesegnet worden wären, hätte ich mir niemand anderen gewünscht, den ich mehr lieben würde. Es gibt Zeiten, in den ich wünschte, einen Zeitumkehrer mit ausreichend Kraft zu haben, der mich zurück ins Jahr 1960 bringt und ich dich aus deine Wiege stehle. Ich würde weitere zehn Jahr zurückgehen und dich auf meiner Türschwelle zurücklassen. Ich hätte mich über die Möglichkeit gefreut, dich als mein eigenes Kind aufzuziehen und dir die Art von Liebe und Stabilität zu geben, die ein Kind braucht. Ich vermute, wir beide wären heute glücklichere Menschen, wenn solch ein Wunder möglich wäre."

Ich kann nur flüstern aus Angst, dass meine Stimme mich verlässt.

"Ich kann mir kein glücklicheres Zuhause oder bessere Kindheit vorstellen. Der Gedanke bedeutet mir mehr, als du jemals wissen wirst. Danke Minerva."

Wir beide halten für einen Moment inne, um uns zu sammeln. Minerva hustet.

"Nimm dir heute Zeit, um dich weiter auszuruhen solang du den Invaliden spielen musst", rät sie. „Ich werde heute Abend vorbei kommen und nach dir sehen. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht und sage mir nicht, dass es unnötig ist, denn ich werde es sowieso tun."

Minerva und ich erheben uns und ich begleite sie zum Kamin, damit sie unbemerkt zu ihren eigenen Räumen zurück flohen kann. Ich lehne mich herab und küsse ihre Wange. Ihre Arme kommen nach oben und umarmen mich und wir befinden uns in einer festen Umarmung, ein seltener Moment für zwei Menschen, die sich nicht erlauben, Zuneigung zu zeigen. Wir lassen uns los und sie steigt durch den Kamin in ihre eigenen Räume. Ich stehe da und starre in die grünen Flammen bis sie verschwinden.

Solang wie ich mich erinnern kann, war ich bestrebt, nichts zu fühlen. Ich strebe nach einem kalten Verhalten, nicht vorhandenen Emotionen und Distanz. Heute habe ich so viele Dinge gefühlt, dass ich überwältigt bin.

tbc

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Severus geht es gut und er denkt langsam aber sicher in die richtige Richtung, was Hermine angeht._

_Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Freue mich über eure Reviews!_


	50. Kapitel 50

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Wow, 50. Kapitel! Am Anfang hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, bis hierher zu kommen. Aber dank euch, ist es wahr geworden._

_Ich möchte mich bei allen bisherigen Reviewern bedanken:_

_- iome, Minnnie, TiniSnape, Redi-Chicky, bestiadiaboli, Julikate, __Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Vita, salmalin, Goodchild, JeannesAngelFynn, Hermine87, Kathrina CH, wickienchen, Tatze 81, tsera, rianne, bethsai, alwine, cornelius67, Fynn, vestilia, LiadanLadyOfSevenwaters, kathy12041990, malina, NinaHermione, inezsnape, keera-lechipchip, majin micha, pustekuchen (vor allem für das schnellste Review überhaupt), Anisha Carol, la dame, padme, lycos, la Vampiresa und eule 20 -_

_Und natürlich auch bei allen anderen. ;O)_

_Eure Hits und Reviews motivieren mich jedes Mal auf neue, am Ball zu bleiben._

_Ich freue mich auf weitere 50 (?) Kapitel mit euch und ich verspreche euch, es wird weitere Küsse, Nachforschungen, Zufälle, Spaß, Angst, Trauer … geben. Selbst ich tauche in einem Kapitel auf. Wenn ihr wüsstest, was ich schon weiß … :O)_

_Das Original umfasst mittlerweile 75 Kapitel und 2336 Reviews._

_Ein riesiges Lob und auch Dankeschön an meine Beta Mawi. Ohne deine Eingebungen wäre die Übersetzung nie in der Art gelungen._

_And a special thanks to Hypnobarb for her permission to translate her wonderful story. You're doing a great job. You're a source of ideas and your writing ability is amazing. Keep it up!_

_So, ich gebe euch allen noch eine Runde Butterbier und Schokokekse aus!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Korrespondenz**

**Januar 1999**

------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus and Draco**

**10. Januar 1999**

Draco,

ich muss dringend eine Nachricht an deinen Vater weitergeben, und ich möchte kein Abfangen unserer normalen Kommunikationsform riskieren. Du hattest mal erwähnt, dass du ein Zweiwege Tagebuch zur Kommunikation mit deinen Eltern verwendest. Bitte, überbringe in meinem Namen dieses Anliegen an deinen Vater.

Ich muss deinen Vater so schnell wie möglich sehen. Wenn er morgen Abend um sieben Uhr Zeit hat, werde ich mich mit ihm an dem Ort treffen, an dem wir uns im Dezember trafen. Bitte versichere ihm, dass ich mich ausreichend von meiner Tortur erholt habe, um sicher apparieren zu können. Nein, ich werde deine Neugierde dieses Mal nicht stillen.

Danke für das Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass du mir geschickt hast. Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Avalon eine Quidditchmannschaft hat, deshalb war ein Mannschaftstrikot eine Überraschung. Ich trage es gerade und es ist ziemlich warm und komfortabel, sogar hier in den Kerkern.

Die silbernen Buchstaben auf Marineblau ist eine äußerst passende Kombination als Farben des Avalon College. Wie auch immer, ich muss die Weisheit des College Quidditch Teams in Frage stellen, wenn sie ein Motto haben, welches „Man benötigt Eier aus Leder für Quidditch" heißt. Irgendwie passt es nicht zu einer ernsthaften akademischen Umgebung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sich die Frauen in der Mannschaft damit fühlen.

Du wirst verstehen, dass ich es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tragen werde. Die Wahrheit ist, ich werde darin nicht mal privat gesehen werden. Ich muss ein Image bewahren.

Dein Vater erzählte mir, dass du in Erwägung ziehst, neben Zauberkunst noch Arithmantik zu studieren. Das ist eine exzellente Entscheidung und wird viel von dir abverlangen, als Ergänzung zu deinen momentanen Vorlesungen. Du kannst es schaffen, solange du dich zusammenreißt und dich auf das Studium konzentrierst. Mach dich an die Arbeit, junger Mann.

Severus

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Molly und Arthur**

**10. Januar 1999**

Liebe Molly und lieber Arthur,

ich hoffe, Minerva konnte euch erreichen, um euch mitzuteilen, was mit Severus dieses Wochenende passiert ist. So schrecklich seine Begegnung mit Voldemort gewesen sein muss, die Cruciatusbehandlung scheint zu funktionieren. Er war in viel besserer Verfassung als ich ihn verließ. Die gemeinsame Arbeit mit Poppy und Albus bei seiner Behandlung ließ mir keine Möglichkeit, euch zu besuchen. Ich hatte kaum Schlaf in den letzten Tagen, deshalb werde ich jetzt ein Nickerchen machen. Ich werde später mehr schreiben.

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

-------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Draco an Lucius**

**10. Januar 1999**

Lieber Vater,

ich habe eine Nachricht von Severus heute Nacht durch unser Paar-Tagebuch erhalten. Er bittet um ein dringendes Treffen mit dir und würde dich gern an dem Ort treffen, wo ihr euch im Dezember getroffen habt, morgen, den 11. Januar, um sieben Uhr. Er sagt, es geht ihm soweit gut genug, um apparieren zu können.

Bitte antworte mir umgehend, damit ich ihm gleich antworten kann.

Weißt du, was mit Severus passiert ist? Er sagt es mir nicht, aber es klang, als sei er verletzt gewesen.

Draco

---------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**10. Januar 1999**

Hermine,

es ist fast 21 Uhr und ich habe die Zeit, seit dem du gegangen bist, mit Lesen und Entspannen verbracht. Wie Minerva vorhin angeregt hat, werde ich die Freizeit genießen, da jeder mit einer Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord glaubt, dass ich mich vom Crucio erhole.

Sei versichert, es geht mir erstaunlich gut. Ich habe noch ein paar Schmerzen in meinen Beinmuskeln und meinem verlängerten Rückgrat, aber ansonsten zeigen sich keine der gewöhnlichen Nachwirkungen. Besonders bemerkenswert ist, dass meine Hände nicht zittern, welches bisher mein auffälligstes Symptom nach ein paar Runden des Cruciatusfluchs gewesen ist.

Poppy, Albus und Minerva sehen regelmäßig nach mir. Es ist nur meinem angenehmen Wesen zu verdanken, das mich davor bewahrt, in heftiger Weise auf das Begluckt werden durch das Pack brütender Hennen zu reagieren.

Als mich Albus das letzte Mal besuchte, erzählte er mir von deiner schnellen Ankunft, nachdem er dir signalisiert hatte, und erzählte mir detailliert, wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Wie es scheint, stehe ich tief in deiner Schuld, weil du mir so schnell geholfen hast. Ich ärgere mich normalerweise über so etwas, da ich es als ungewollte Verpflichtung ansehe. In diesem Fall geht es mir merkwürdiger Weise gut und hoffe, dass das Ereignis niemals eintritt, in dem ich es dir in der Art zurückzahlen müsste.

Meine Erinnerung an die erste Zeit der Behandlung ist vernebelt, aber ich erinnere mich, dass du bei mir im Wasser warst. Ich habe eine spätere Erinnerung an Albus, der auch im Wasser und in einer sehr bizarren Weise gekleidet war. Du warst da, als ich am Morgen aufwachte, und ich wunderte mich, ob ich geträumt hatte.

Ich habe vor, früh zu Bett zu gehen, und meine Patrouillendienste für die nächsten paar Tage wurden mit erlassen, um die Rolle des Kranken am besten spielen zu können. Ich sollte den vollen Nutzen aus der Gelegenheit ziehen, vor allem seit Madam Hooch und Professor Sinistra abgeordnet wurden, meine Patrouillen zu übernehmen. Man muss für kleine Dinge dankbar sein.

In all dem Chaos heute habe ich vergessen, dir für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu danken. Ich kann mich tatsächlich an Queen erinnern und genoss es gerade, zuzuhören, als der Dunkle Lord dachte, es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, meinen Geburtstag zu stören. Es ist ein äußerst aufmerksames Geschenk. Also, Remus kann zum Preis eines Barry Manilow Albums gekauft werden? Als ein Slytherin begrüße ich das Wissen, dass er gekauft werden kann. Ich überlege, was er für die Beatles tun würde?

Ich freue mich auf die nächste Zeit, die du in Großbritannien sein wirst. Das Zaubertränkelabor im Keller des Hauptquartiers scheint seltsam verlassen ohne dich.

Nochmals danke,

Severus

----------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**Von: Hermine Granger, ****HJGranger at awl . com**

**An: Anita Schuler, ****Charmed23 at awl . com**

**Datum: 10.1.1999**

Ich bin zurück. Der Notruf zu Hause hat sich erledigt. Ich war fast die ganze Nacht wach, deshalb werde ich früh schlafen gehen und versuchen, meinen Körper zur lokalen Zeit zurück zu bringen. Danke, dass du auf Krummbein aufgepasst hast. Als ich zurückkam, vergnügten er und Thekla sich gerade, in dem sie einer verzauberten Spielmaus im Raum hinterher jagten. Du und Draco verwöhnt ihn viel zu sehr. Nochmals danke.

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Lucius an Draco**

**10 Januar 1999**

Sohn,

bitte schreibe Severus sofort zurück und richte ihm aus, dass ich morgen um 19 Uhr da sein werde. Ich bin mehr erleichtert als du wissen kannst, dass er sich erholt. Er wurde bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gecruciot und ich war besorgt, er würde anhaltende Schäden davon tragen.

Ich möchte, dass du ein Set dieser Tagebücher besorgst, und sie mir sofort schickst. Ich glaube, es wäre weiser, wenn ich mit Severus genauso so direkt korrespondieren könnte, wie ich es mit dir tue.

Deine Mutter sagt dir, sie liebt dich, und du sollst dich warm anziehen und genügend essen bei diesem kalten Wetter. Zieh den warmen Pullover aus Schafswolle an, den wir dir letzte Weihnachten gaben.

Wie laufen die Preisverhandlungen für das Appartementgebäude? Machst du Fortschritte in deinen Fahrstunden? Und bevor du wieder fragst, du darfst dir kein Auto kaufen, bevor du nicht deine Stunden beendet hast und den Führerschein besitzt. Du solltest weiter einen mieten, wenn du einen brauchst.

Alles Liebe

Vater

-------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Draco an Severus**

**10. Januar 1999**

Severus,

ich habe eine Nachricht von meinem Vater erhalten, dass er Montag um 19 Uhr da sein wird.

Er sagt, du wurdest gecruciot, und ich bin sehr froh, dass du keine lang anhaltenden Schäden erlitten hast. Erhol dich gut.

Avalon hat in Wirklichkeit keine Quidditchmannschaft seit dem Besen vom Campus verbannt wurden aufgrund der Geheimhaltungsverordnung und den Gefahren, wenn man auf ihnen in der Stadt Chicago fliegt. Ich habe mehrere der Sweatshirts als Protest anfertigen lassen. Wir gehen gern zu einem versteckten Feld im Norden von Wisconsin, um zu spielen. Wenn sie auch zu nichts anderem gut sind, werden sie trotzdem ein nettes Sammlerstück abgeben.

Man benötigt _wirklich _Lederbälle, um Quidditch zu spielen. Wenn Klatscher nicht aus Drachenhaut gemacht sind, halten sie niemals die Kraft aus, mit der sie geschlagen werden. Ich war nur sachlich zu diesem Thema.

Wie auch immer, wenn du die Frauen meinst, mit denen ich in der Slytherinmannschaft während meiner Laufbahn gespielt habe, überlege ich, ob oder ob ich nicht ehrlich bildlich gesprochen habe.

Ich werde jetzt weiterlernen, Sir.

Draco

--------------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**Von: Adam Schuler,**** Compwiz27 at awl . com**

**An: Hermine Granger,**** HJGranger at awl . com**

**Datum: 10.1.1999**

Mein Team hat sich die Überbleibsel des Taschenrechners, den du nach Hogwarts geschickt hattest, angesehen. Das geschmolzene Plastik stellt eine nette kleine abstrakte Skulptur dar, nicht wahr? Wir stimmen überein, dass unsere Plastikprotektoren definitiv noch nicht ausgereift sind für solch ein starkes magisches Feld. Nach unseren ersten Untersuchungsergebnissen, scheint ein magischer Schutz, der seit über neunzig Jahren vorhanden oder mehr als sechzehn Schichten tief ist oder von fünf verschiedenen Zauberern gesprochen worden ist, zu stark für unser Produkt zu sein. Meine Vermutung ist, je mächtiger die Zauberer sind, die die Banne gesprochen haben, umso weniger Zauberer und Banne benötigt es, um die Arbeit zu Nichte zu machen.

Insgesamt waren wir aber besser, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich nahm an, dass wir erfolgreich sein würden mit unseren entwickelten Schutzobjekten bei Bannen, die fünfzig Jahre alt sind.

Das wird noch in einem mehrere Jahre andauernden Projekt enden. Wir haben ein paar Ideen zu Verbesserungen, die etwas Zeit zum Testen in Anspruch nehmen werden.

Wenn ich mich recht entsinne an das, was du mir erzählt hast, lebten von der Familie, bei der du in England wohnst, verschiedene Generationen im selben Haus, und mehr als fünf Zauberer haben die Banne gesprochen. Wenn wir die nächsten Erzeugnisse fertig zum Testen haben, würdest du einige unserer Produkte mit dorthin nehmen und sie ausprobieren? Keiner aus unserem Team lebt an einem Ort, der mehr als hundert Jahre alt ist oder lebt in einem Haus als erste Zaubererfamilie.

Damit wirst du auch zur ersten Person, die unsere neuesten Produkte testet. Ich hoffe, es in den nächsten zwei Jahren an einem Notebook probieren zu können, vorausgesetzt Dad's Unternehmen kauft uns den Prozess nicht ab und übernimmt die Forschung. Bis dahin werde ich meinen Abschluss haben. Vielleicht lässt er mich das Forschungsteam leiten. Manchmal hilft es, der Sohn des Chefs zu sein. Wenn schon, denn schon. (lol)

----------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermione to Severus**

**11. Januar 1999**

Severus,

ich bin erleichtert zu hören, dass du nur wenige Nachwirkungen des Crucios erlebst und tatsächlich zusätzlichen Nutzen aus der Behandlung ziehst. Es machte dich sogar angenehm! Bitte sei vorsichtig, dass du es nicht anderen offenbarst und damit deine Deckung verlierst.

Aber ernsthaft, du hättest dieses Mal sterben können. Nach dem Need-To-Know Prinzip erkenne ich, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ich jemals erfahren werde, warum der Dunkle Lord entschied, dich fast bis zu dem Punkt zu crucion, an dem es kein zurück mehr gibt.

Wie auch immer, du hast es geschafft zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, in der Verfassung, in der du warst – wenn Hagrid dich nicht gefunden hätte, wärst du bestimmt im Schnee erfroren. Ein oder zwei weitere Crucios und du hättest bestimmt Hirnschäden erlitten. Ich habe Neville Longbottoms Eltern kennen gelernt und der Gedanke, dass du in derselben Abteilung mit ihnen hättest landen können, macht mir Angst.

An welchem Punkt werden die Gewinne aus deiner Rolle als Spion von den Kosten, wenn du uns verloren gehst, überwogen?

Ich vermute, du legst deinen eigenen Wert niedriger als du verdienst. Du bist viel mehr als der Spion des Ordens. Gibt es keinen anderen Weg für dich, als das Risiko immer und immer wieder einzugehen?

Hermine

--------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**An: Hermine Granger, ****HJGranger at awl . com****; Draco Malfoy, ****Dragonboy12 at awl . com;**** Anita Schuler, ****Charmed23 at awl . com**

**Von: Warren Stevens:**** Nyluvrboy6 at awl . com**

**Datum: 12.1.1999**

**Re: Ein haarsträubendes Experiment**

Hallo zusammen und Gratulation für eure eins in der Zwischenbewertung eures fachübergreifendes Projekts! Und danke an Hermine, dass wir an ihrer prachtvollen Haarmähne experimentieren durften.

Wir sind bereit für den nächsten Schritt. Wir haben die Formel für das Shampoo erarbeitet, aber wir müssen mit der Verbesserung der Pflegespülung loslegen. Ist jeder zum Abendessen am Mittwochabend verfügbar?

Im Cafeteriamenü steht Lasagne, welche nicht so schlecht ist, da sie sie mit Velveeta zubereiten. Das Knoblauchbrot ist gut.

Bitte gebt mir Bescheid, ob ihr kommen könnt. Küsschen…

----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**12. Januar 1999**

Hermine,

ich habe über deine Nachricht nachgedacht und wie ich sie beantworten soll. Zuerst, deine Sorge berührt mich. Ich zähle nur wenige Menschen auf dieser Erde zu meinen Freunden, und ich hätte nicht vorhersehen können, dass die kleine Gryffindor Alleswisserin zu jemandem werden würde, der ich so sehr vertraue.

Es gibt viele Dinge im Orden, in die du nicht eingeweiht bist, viele Dinge, von denen du bisher keine Ahnung hast. Ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass meine Rolle als Spion wichtiger als jemals zuvor ist. Welchen Preis ich auch immer auf dem Weg bezahlen muss, er ist es wert. Vertraue mir dahingehend.

Ich glaube, es scheint einen weiteren Nacheffekt der Behandlung neben der Kongenialität zu geben. Ich scheine viel sensibler auf Kälte zu reagieren als gewöhnlich. Rate mir jetzt nicht, mich weiter einzumummeln und meine neu gefundene Kongenialität zu testen.

Deine Sorge um mein Wohlergehen bedeutet mir viel.

Severus

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**13. Januar 1999**

Severus,

an deine Sicherheit und dein Wohlbefinden denke ich die ganze Zeit.

Ich erinnere mich an Zaubertränkeunterrichtsstunden, in denen du Aufsätze aufgegeben hast oder überraschend Kontrollen schriebst, anstatt zu brauen wie im Lehrplan vorgesehen. Das waren stets Tage, an denen du nicht durch den Klassenraum gegangen bist, wie du es normalerweise tatest. Zunächst wunderte ich mich, ob du müde wärst, weil du die ganze Nacht auf warst, um für jemanden im Krankenflügel zu brauen.

In meinen letzten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts verstand ich dann endlich, was diese Tage wirklich bedeuteten.

Vielleicht sollte ich nicht davon sprechen, aber ich habe den Schaden, der deinem Körper zugefügt wurde aufgrund deiner Rolle, die du spielen musst, gesehen. Zwangsläufig wird dir der Dunkle Lord weiter Schaden zufügen. Du kannst ihn nicht in allen Dingen zufrieden stellen, die er von dir verlangt. Ich weiß, er wird dich in Arten und Weisen bestrafen, die ich mir nicht mal vorstellen kann.

Ich denke an das Leid, das du ertragen musstest und dem du dich weiter stellen musst, aufgrund deiner Arbeit für den Orden. Du sagtest, dass deine Arbeit als Spion den Preis wert sei. Da ich nicht das Wissen habe von den älteren Mitgliedern des Ordens, kann ich mich zu dem Thema nicht äußern. Ich kann nur wünschen, dass es anders wäre.

Es gibt wenig, was ich tun kann von so weit weg. Wenn ich nur näher bei euch wäre. Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, dass ich tun könnte, damit es für dich einfacher wird.

Hermine

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**13. Januar 1999**

Hermine,

du trägst mehr bei, als du glaubst. Deine Forschung gab den Anstoß für die neue Cruciobehandlung. Ich kann ernsthaft sagen, dass ich der lebende Beweis dafür bin, dass sie effektiver ist als jede andere, der Zaubererwelt bekannte, Behandlung.

Nein.

Ich verstelle mich absichtlich, in dem ich auf deinen Tagebucheintrag mit einer Diskussion über die Crucio Behandlung antworte.

Es ist eine lebenslange Angewohnheit, jede Diskussion in Verbindung mit Emotionen abzuwenden, in dem ich das Gespräch zurück zu den Fakten und Daten lenke. Zwischen den Zeilen deines Tagebucheintrages ist ein unterschwelliger Ausdruck von Sorge um mich, die weit über die Rollen, die wir spielen, hinausgeht.

Ich bin niemals gut mit Emotionen klar gekommen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich jemals wusste wie.

Zorn und Wut sind nahe Gefährten, und ich bin vollkommen vertraut mit ihrer Anwesenheit und Ausdruck. Andere Arten von Gefühlen, die Sorge um andere ausdrücken, sind mir unbekannt und unbehaglich, vielleicht weil sie in meiner Erfahrung so selten waren.

Fang nicht an, darüber zu diskutieren, ob sie selten sind. Ich weiß, wer und was ich bin. Weder erwecke ich noch suche ich sanfte Gefühle bei anderen.

So lang ich mich erinnern kann, waren solche Gefühle zu gefährlich, um sie zu zulassen. Sie stehen für das Risiko der Verletzbarkeit und verletzlich zu sein bedeutet, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich bin einen schmalen Grad gegangen während meiner Jahre des Spionierens und den Zeiten dazwischen. Ich habe jeden Kontrollverlust, jede Verletzbarkeit als zu großes Risiko eingeschätzt. Ich habe gelernt, zu entbehren.

Deshalb weise ich zurück, heuchle, weiche aus und lenke mit einer großen Geschicklichkeit ab.

Ich stelle fest, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt meines Lebens es nicht mehr wünsche, in dieser Weise fortzufahren. Jedoch besteht eine wirkliche Gefahr, wenn ich es zulasse, mein Leben in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Jeder, der mir persönlich wichtig wird, ist dem Risiko ausgesetzt, vom Dunklen Lord benutzt zu werden, wenn er die Verbindung herausfindet. Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Okklumentiker, aber ein Fehler meinerseits wäre eine Katastrophe. Wenn er entdeckt, dass ich eine einzige Erinnerung vor seiner Überprüfung versteckt habe, würde er alle aufstöbern.

Es ist schwierig, solche Dinge über Papier und Tinte zu besprechen. Sie reichen nicht aus und ich möchte keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns haben. Wenn du im Februar wieder in England bist, sollten wir reden.

Severus

--------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**14. Januar 1999**

Severus,

dann werde ich warten, bis ich dich persönlich sehen kann, um darüber zu sprechen.

Wir alle in der sechsten Etage der St. Germain Hall liegen mit Erkältung flach. Ich muss in die Apotheke und mehr Aufpäppeltrank besorgen. Wenn ich heute Laborzeit hätte, würde ich es brauen.

Hab einen schönen Abend.

Hermine

-------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**An: Draco Malfoy, ****Dragonboy12 at awl . com**

**From: Katherine East, Attorney at Law: ****Lawmagistra at awl . com**

**Datum: 14.1.1999**

**Re: Übergabetermin**

Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu Ihrem Verhandlungserfolg mit der Familie von Patrick Mulligan. Sie haben ein sehr gutes Gebäude zu einem exzellenten Preis erhalten. Nach Besprechung des Themas mit dem Familienanwalt der Mulligans, ist die Familie für den Vertragsabschluss am 1. Februar um 17 Uhr in meinem Büro bereit. Damit können Sie Ihre Vorlesungen an dem Tag zu ende besuchen. Der Vertragsabschluss sollte höchstens eine Stunde dauern. Ich werde die offiziellen Dokumente innerhalb der Woche vorbereitet haben, damit Sie sie durchlesen können, und würde mich freuen, Ihnen alles zu erklären, was nicht ganz klar erscheint. Die Juristensprache ist eine eigene Fremdsprache.

Bitte, mailen Sie mir zurück, um beide Termine zu bestätigen.

------------------------------

**Korrespondenz**

**Übersendet mittels Übernacht Express**

**Entschlüsselt und nur lesbar nach Anwendung eines vom Orden des Phönix entwickelten Zaubers**

**15. Januar 1999**

Lieber Professor Dumbledore,

ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Oder, besser gesagt, den Orden. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher über die angemessene Zuständigkeit, deshalb sollte ich vielleicht den Orden durch Sie fragen.

Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Ich schreibe Ihnen mitten in der Nacht mit einer schrecklichen Erkältung und unter dem Einfluss einer Muggelerkältungsarznei namens NyQuil. Ich habe keinen Aufpäppeltrank mehr und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, das wird nie wieder passieren. Ich habe die äußerst bizarrsten Träume mit dem NyQuil-Zeug, auch wenn meine Nase anscheinend aufgehört hat, zu laufen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich weiterhin wie Brei an.

Ich denke, ich schweife ab. Oder schwafele.

Egal, ich habe diesen Brief zu schreiben begonnen, weil ich immer noch peinlich berührt bin darüber, dass fast jeder im Orden und wahrscheinlich halb Hogwarts weiß, dass ich qualifiziert dafür bin, Maid gebraute Tränke, gebraute Maidtränke, die nur eine Jungfrau brauen kann oder wie auch immer. So, im Moment bin ich krank und unter dem Einfluss von diesem NyQuil, durch das ich mich ziemlich sonderbar fühle, und ich kann nicht schlafen, so denke ich, was zum Teufel? Ich muss aufhören die Dinge auf die lange Bank zu schieben, und mit diesem Brief fertig werden, und aufhören die Dinge aufzuschieben.

Ich muss aufhören die Dinge auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Richtig.

Vom 3. bis 11. April haben wir hier am Avalon Frühlingsferien. Mit Madam Pomfrey's Hilfe habe ich die Möglichkeit, Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu brauen, die von einer Jungfrau gebraut werden müssen fürs St. Mungos.

Ernsthaft, Albus, du würdest nicht glauben, wie viel sie dafür bezahlen werden. Ich könnte damit das College bezahlen und jedes einzelne Buch kaufen, das ich haben möchte, wenn ich für sie Tränke herstelle. Krummbein könnte jedes Katzenspielzeug haben, das jemals hergestellt wurde. Obwohl er absolut zufrieden ist, solange er eine Maus aus Katzenminze hat. Denkst du, Katzenminze macht süchtig? Vielleicht sollte ich mal Minerva fragen. Meinst du, sie könnte es mir übel nehmen?

Ich schweife schon wieder ab, nicht wahr? Oder schwafele.

Könnte ich das Labor im Hauptquartier dafür benutzen? Ich meine damit diese Maid brauen Sache - kein Katzenminzeexperiment. Ich werde natürlich alle Rohstoffe, die gebraucht werden, Fläschchen, etc. besorgen. Professor Snape und ich arbeiten gewöhnlich nachmittags und abends, somit ist das Labor morgens frei. Ich würde nur diese Stunden in Anspruch nehmen und meine Vertragsarbeit nicht vermischen mit dem, was wir im Orden tun.

Siehste, es ist gar nicht so schwer, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich hätte es nicht auf die lange Bank schieben sollen.

Zumindest denke ich nicht, dass es stören würde. Severus würde es nicht möglich sein, das Regal zu berühren, in dem ich Dinge verstaue, weil es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er eine Jungfrau ist, und wenn Mundungus Fletcher nochmals in die Nähe des Labors kommen sollte, oder sogar Dinge stibitzt wie unseren besten Kessel aus Silber, werde ich einen Kessel an seinen Arsch zaubern. Seitlich.

Egal, im Februar werde ich für ein verlängertes Wochenende von drei Tagen nach England kommen, und dich dann sehen. Bitte umarme Poppy, Minerva, Severus, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron und dich selbst ganz fest von mir. Oh, was soll's, und auch Mad-Eye. Er bekommt wohl sowieso nicht genug. Mensch, ich vermisse euch.

Ich mag meine Collegevorlesungen in diesem Semester wirklich gern, aber ich wünschte, ich wäre euch näher als über den Atlantischen Ozean und einen halben Kontinent. Gibt es keinen Platz auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts für einen Außenstellencampus?

In Liebe

Hermine

------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**16. Januar 1999**

Hermine,

ich schicke dir den Aufpäppeltrank per Übernacht Express. Nimm unter keinen Umständen dieses NyQuil weiter. Es hat eindeutig eine schädliche Wirkung auf dich.

Wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten vier Stunden über das Tagebuch antwortest, werde ich Molly zu dir schicken.

Severus

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**16. Januar 1999**

Lieber Severus,

Merlin hilf mir, ich habe diesen Brief wirklich geschrieben und abgeschickt? Ich dachte, ich hätte es geträumt. NyQuil ist schrecklich und ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu sortieren, was ich tat und was nicht, nachdem ich es eingenommen hatte. Es besteht eine sehr gute Chance, dass ich eine große Buchbestellung bei einem Internetbuchshop namens Amazon bestellt habe. Ich denke, ich habe gefrorene Pizzas von Lou Malnatis Restaurant bestellt, damit sie an Arthur verschifft werden über die Muggelversandadresse des Ministeriums.

Bitte sage mir, dass Albus den Brief nicht herumgezeigt hat. Oh, Gnade. Er tat es, oder?

Mach dir keine Gedanken um den Aufpäppeltrank. Schicke mir ein Fläschchen mit Friedvollem Tod und erlöse mich aus meiner Misere.

Hermine

-----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**16. Januar 1999**

Hermine,

du vergisst, dass ich weder freundlich noch gnädig bin; deswegen ist der Aufpäppeltrank auf dem Weg. Du wirst die Suppe auslöffeln müssen, die du dir eingebrockt hast. Es begann vor dem Frühstück als Albus versuchte, mich in deinem Namen zu umarmen. Deinen Brief bekamen nur Poppy, Minerva und ich selbst zu sehen. Minerva konfiszierte ihn bevor Albus ihn weiter herumreichen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie freundlich und gnädig.

Minerva hat mir aufgetragen, dir zu sagen, dass Minze nicht süchtig macht, aber der Rausch ist fantastisch.

Ich stimme mit dir überein, dass Mundungus Fletcher einen Kessel an seinen Arsch gehext bekommen sollte, sollte er erneut etwas aus unserem Zaubertränkelabor stehlen. Seitwärts ist eine interessante Perspektive.

Hast du deine Lektion gelernt, was die Einnahme von Muggelheilmittel angeht? Sie haben nicht immer ihren zugedachten Effekt auf Zauberer.

Severus

-------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**16. Januar 1999**

Severus,

der Aufpäppeltrank kam sicher an und hat seine Funktion erfüllt. Meinem Kopf geht es besser und ich kann wieder durchatmen. Wir hatten eine absolute Erkältungsplage hier im sechsten Stock und keiner hatte mehr Aufpäppeltrank. Mir ging es so schlecht, dass ich es in die Zaubererapotheke in der Straße nicht geschafft hätte, deshalb nahm ich etwas von Anitas NyQuil. Es wird frei an der Ladentheke als Erkältungsheilmittel verkauft, aber es müsste verboten sein. Ich denke wirklich, es hat mich halluzinieren lassen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt was Muggelerkältungsheilmittel angeht.

Bitte sag mir, was ich in dem Brief geschrieben habe. Nein, tu es nicht. Ich fühle mich gedemütigt von dem, was ich sagte oder vielleicht gesagt habe, ich weiß nicht, ob ich fähig bin, wieder in die Augen meiner Freunde zu blicken.

_Hermine, schreibst du gerade?_

Severus, bist du es? Es sieht wie deine Handschrift aus. Natürlich musst du es sein. Niemand anderes kann das Tagebuch verwenden. Ja, ich schreibe im Moment.

_Das ist äußerst erstaunlich. Ich hatte mich an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, um die Aufsätze über die bekannten Wechselwirkungsprobleme mit Eisenhut der Sechstklässer zu benoten, als ich sah, wie das Tagebuch zu glühen begann. Ich öffnete es und sah deine Handschrift auf dem Papier erscheinen, als ob du just in dem Moment am Schreiben wärst._

Ich habe niemals geglaubt zu sehen, wie das Tagebuch das übermittelt, was hineingeschrieben wurde. Ich hatte vermutet, wenn der Eintrag ins Tagebuch vollendet ist, übermittelt es das Gesamte in das andere Tagebuch.

_Wie es scheint, ist das nicht der Fall. Ich sehe deine Worte, sobald du sie schreibst. Ich vermute, dasgleiche passiert in deinem Tagebuch?_

Ja, deine Worte erscheinen, so wie du sie schreibst. Das ist vergleichbar mit einer Chatroom-Korrespondenz auf einem Computer. Nicht gerade eine Konversation, aber nah dran.

_Mir ist nicht bekannt, was ein Chatroom ist, aber ich werde dir glauben. Das ist eine äußerst nützliche Entwicklung. Für solche Anlässe, wenn du nicht hier bist und ich gern etwas mit dir besprechen möchte, könnten wir eine gemeinsame Zeit festlegen, um über das Tagebuch zu kommunizieren. Wir würden dann Dinge besprechen können._

Sollen wir es jetzt ausprobieren? Wie fühlst du dich?

_Ich fühle mich ziemlich normal. Es ist jetzt eine Woche her und ich habe keine Beschwerden, Schmerzen und Zuckungen mehr, die eine Cruciatusattacke begleitet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten meine Hände noch zucken._

Warst du erfolgreich darin, die Todessersympathisanten zu überzeugen, dass du dich in der üblichen Weise erholst?

_Es scheint so. Ich benutzte Verbindungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Information in der Weise, die ich wünschte, weitergegeben wurde. Das Geheimnis unserer neuen Behandlung ist sicher. Wie geht es dir?_

Besser seit dem Aufpäppeltrank. Ich weiß, dass du weder freundlich noch gnädig bist, aber es war aufmerksam von dir, ihn zu schicken. Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles, was geschrieben habe während ich unter dem Einfluss von NyQuil stand. Ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Sind da noch weitere, außer Albus, bei denen ich mich entschuldigen sollte?

_Ich denke, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wie auch immer, sei vorbereitet, von Albus und Minerva ziemlich geneckt zu werden, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Dein Brief war nicht ausfällig. Er war tatsächlich komisch._

Komisch?

_Du gabst Auskunft darüber, peinlich berührt darüber zu sein, dass eine bedeutende Anzahl deiner Freunde von deinem Zustand als Jungfrau weiß, und dass du deshalb das Schreiben des Briefes aufgeschoben hattest. Dann sagtest du ‚was zum Teufel'' und fragtest, ob du das Labor im Hauptquartier für das Brauen der Tränke für das St. Mungos benutzten könntest. Du hast angeregt, dass Mad-Eye ganz dringend mehr Umarmungen benötigt._

Ich sagte 'was zum Teufel' in einem Brief an den Direktor? Ich schlug vor, Moody zu umarmen?

_Ich glaube, der Ausdruck 'was zum Teufel' wurde schon Jahre nicht mehr an ihn gerichtet. Er fand es ziemlich amüsant. Nach allgemeiner Meinung war der beste Teil deines Briefes, als du erwähntest, dass Mundungus Fletcher aus dem Zaubertränkelabor stiehlt und du angedroht hast, ihn zu verhexen, so dass er mit einem Kessel an der Seite seines Hinterns endet. Ich habe Minerva selten so sehr lachen sehen._

Bitte sage mir, dass sie glauben, ich war unter dem Einfluss. Ich bin gewöhnlich nicht respektlos.

_Ja, sie glauben es, und du bist gewöhnlich nicht respektlos, was dir viele Hauspunkte sicherte während deiner Laufbahn als Gryffindor. Wie auch immer, dein Brief offenbart, dass du tatsächlich respektlose Gedanken hast, was viel amüsanter ist als das, was du wirklich geschrieben hast. Es gab eine kleine Spekulation darüber, was ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey deiner Zunge antun würden._

Das ist näher an der Wahrheit dran, als du vielleicht erkennst. Es gab eine Feier bei den Weasleys im vergangenen Sommer. Ich hatte zu viel getrunken und lief herum, um jeden Weasley zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Und das letzte Wort dazu ist noch nicht gesprochen. Es gibt nur wenige Male, an denen ich zuviel getrunken habe. Die letzte Nacht fühlte sich fast genauso an. Ich vermute, wenn ich angeheitert bin, neige ich wohl dazu, anhänglich zu sein.

_Eine amüsante Vorstellung. Ich vermute, die Weasley Zwillinge erinnern dich im regelmäßigen Abstand daran. Wie auch immer, der Direktor hat zugestimmt, dass du das Labor während deiner Frühlingsferien benutzen kannst. Ich habe keine Bedenken und werde mich von dem Regal fernhalten, in dem du deine Zutaten aufbewahren wirst._

Ich stöhne gerade laut auf. Ich hoffte, dieser Teil des Briefes war eine Halluzination. Ich werde niemals wieder unter keinen Umständen NyQuil einnehmen.

_Ein weiser Schritt. Dies ist eine interessante Art, zu kommunizieren, und ich glaube, sie wird in der Zukunft nützlich sein. Aber für jetzt denke ich, ist es Zeit, dass du zu Abend isst und ich zurück zu meiner Benotung gehe._

Glaube mir, ich könnte das Abendessen überspringen und würde nichts verpassen, was es wert ist, zu essen. Das Essen hier ist schrecklich. Hat dir Draco von seiner Idee für das kommende Semester erzählt?

_Geh und iss trotzdem etwas. Es wird dir helfen, die Erkältung zu bekämpfen. Und erzähl mir nichts von Dracos Idee. Er wird mir von ihr erzählen wollen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal persönlich sehe._

Ja, Sir. Ich werde mich benehmen, wenn Sie es wünschen.

_Strapaziere dein Glück nicht oder ich werde dir vielleicht nicht erlauben, den Knochenwachstumstrank für den Krankenflügel zu brauen, wenn du im Februar zu Besuch kommst._

Ich sollte mich selbst zu Recht weisen. Danke für den Aufpäppeltrank. Gute Nacht, Severus.

_Gern geschehen. Gute Nacht, Hermine._

------------------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**To: Anita Schuler: ****Charmed23 at awl . com**

**From: Draco Malfoy: ****Dragonboy12 at awl . com**

**Datum: 21.1.1999**

**Re: Gebäudemaßnahmen**

Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Mieter, die bereits in dem Gebäude leben. Ich habe für sie Vorbereitungen getroffen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich ausziehen können. Am 1. Februar wird Wiederauferstehungs-Cynthia in das Gebäude einziehen und ihre Anwesenheit den Mietern bekannt machen. Das sollte den Stein ins Rollen bringen. Sie war sehr erfreut, eine Einladung zu haben, von der Archer Avenue und dem Friedhof eine Weile wegzukommen, auch wenn sie sagt, sie würde gern wieder zurückgehen, um pünktlich an allen Geistertouren teilnehmen zu können.

Als Gegenleistung verlangt sie nur die regelmäßige Versorgung mit Butterkeksen, die sie aß, als sie in den 1920-igern ein kleines Mädchen war. Ich habe ihr einen ganzen Karton besorgt, aber darin sind so viele Konservierungsstoffe enthalten, dass es Jahre dauern könnte, bis sie modrig genug sind, um einem Geist zu schmecken.

Stell dir nur mal all die Jahre vor, in denen jeder sie beim falschen Namen nannte. Kein Wunder, dass sie sauer war, Mary genannt zu werden.

---------------------------------

**To: Draco Malfoy, ****Dragonboy12 at awl . com**

**From: Anita Schuler, ****Charmed23 at awl . com**

**Datum: 21.1.1999**

**Re: Methodik**

Es ist sehr clever, einen Zauberergeist mit zubringen, um die Muggelmieter aus dem Haus zu vertreiben, aber es ist nicht gerade eine sehr moralische Weise, um das Problem zu lösen.

Aber deshalb gefällt es mir wahrscheinlich. Meinst du, ich könnte ehrenhalber in Slytherin einsortiert werden?

Ich bin froh, dass Cynthia von der Straße weg kommt (gewissermaßen). Siebzig Jahre ist eine lange Zeit, um die Straßen außerhalb des Friedhofs auf und ab zugehen.

Anita

---------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Molly an Hermine**

**21. Januar 1999**

Liebe Hermine,

ich bin so froh, dass deine Erkältung abklingt. Was das Night Quill Desaster angeht, denke ich wirklich, du solltest deine Lektion gelernt haben aus der Zeit, als Arthur von dieser schrecklichen Schlange von Voldemort angegriffen wurde und fast gestorben wäre an den Stichen durch den Heiler, der mit Muggelmedizin experimentieren wollte. Es ist eine Sache, von Dosen mit Abziehdeckel fasziniert zu sein, und eine andere, Muggeltränken zu trauen. Nichts für ungut wegen deiner Herkunft, aber du bist eine Hexe und solltest es besser wissen.

Aber nun, wann genau wirst du im Februar nach Hause kommen? Ich habe mir überlegt, ein nettes Sonntagabendessen im Hauptquartier zu planen, damit du die meisten deiner Freunde wieder siehst. Albus erwähnte, dass du ihm einen Brief geschrieben hast, in dem du ihm sagtest, dass du deine Freunde in Großbritannien vermisst.

Arthur sagt danke für die kleinen Dosen mit Fleisch, die du ihm geschickt hast mit den Abziehdeckeln. Er nahm sie mit auf Arbeit und sagte, sie hätten viel Spaß gehabt, die Deckel im Büro abzuziehen. Sie planen einen kleinen Ausflug zu einem Muggelladen zu machen, um all die vorhandenen, erstaunlichen Dinge zu sehen.

Wir haben die Pizzas im Kühlhaus im Hauptquartier untergebracht. Ron, Harry und Remus werden sich in den Sommer schlemmen.

Molly

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Ginny an Hermine**

**22. Januar 1999**

Liebe Hermine,

Ich hab es, ich hab es, ich hab es!

Basierend auf meinen letzten Noten und den hervorragenden Empfehlungsschreiben von Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und dem Direktor, habe ich das Stipendium erhalten! Alle meine Ausbildungskosten im St. Mungos werden bezahlt, inklusive meiner Lehrbücher und Lebenshaltungskosten. Am 29. August werde ich ins Wohnheim umziehen, damit ich am 30. August bereit bin für meinen ersten Tag.

Ich tanze gerade vor Freude herum!

Wir müssen das feiern, wenn du wieder hier bist.

Oh, und ich bin nicht schwanger. Es war nur falscher Alarm und du-weißt-schon-was kam gestern. Harry ist so erleichtert, ich ebenso. Er wurde kreidebleich als ich es ihm sagte. Ab jetzt werden wir definitiv vorsichtiger sein. Wir beide möchten Kinder, aber nicht bevor wir beide mit unseren Ausbildungen fertig, verheiratet sind und ein Haus haben. Wir sprechen somit von 2004 oder 2005.

Und es wäre Eine Sehr Tolle Sache, wenn Voldemort auch aus dem Weg wäre.

Ich liebe Mum und Dad und ich bin glücklich über alle meine Brüder, aber ich möchte nicht arm sein und eine überschaubarere Anzahl an Kindern haben, wie zwei oder drei.

Hat dich der gut aussehende Typ aus Zaubertränke schon gefragt, ob du mit ihm ausgehst?

Große, große, große, große Umarmung!

Ginny

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Ginny**

**22. Januar 1999**

Ginny,

ich freue mich so sehr und bin aufgeregt über die beiden Neuigkeiten!

Sie konnten gar nicht anders, als dir das Stipendium zu geben. Deine Noten sind exzellent und sie werden sehen, wie klug du bist, wenn du deine UTZ-Prüfungen absolvierst. Wenn du deine ganze zusätzliche Arbeit für Madam Pomfrey hinzunimmst, wären sie verrückt, dir diese Chance nicht zu geben. Du wirst sie gut da stehen lassen.

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass du nicht schwanger bist. Ich bezweifelte keinen Moment, dass Harry das Richtige tun würde, und ich hege die Vermutung, dass ihr beide brillante Eltern abgeben werdet, wenn die Zeit reif ist, aber es wäre für euch beide schwer, es jetzt zu bewältigen.

Ja. Wir werden definitiv feiern. Harry soll für den 13. Februar im in der _Verzauberten Gabel _einen Tisch reservieren. Oh, und es wäre schön, wenn er den Abend frei bekommen und bei uns sein könnte.

Der gut aussehende Typ aus Zaubertränke ist Warrens bessere Hälfte und er ist schwul. Wie auch immer, ich habe gestern mit einem jungen Mann einen Kaffee getrunken, der so unattraktiv ist wie ein alter Schuh. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er in mein studienübergreifendes Projektteam wollte, weil er bei seinem hinausgeworfen wurde.

Nein. Nicht der Zauberer meiner Träume.

Wie auch immer, ich erhebe meine Teetasse auf dich, Ginny.

Hermine

----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Lucius an Severus**

**23. Januar 1999**

Severus,

der Dunkle Lord hat mich heute Abend gerufen. Er erkundigte sich nach deiner Gesundheit, und wie du dich erholst von den neuesten Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich erzählte ihm, dass du noch beeinträchtigt scheinst, schnell ermüdest etc., wie wir vereinbart haben. Ich vermute, er plant etwas und möchte, dass du teilnimmst. Er erkundigte sich nach meiner eigenen Gesundheit und ermutigte mich, in Duellierverfassung zu kommen. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen wieder gerufen, um weitere Details zu erfahren. Wenn du frei hast, komm dieses Wochenende zu uns und wir können reden.

Lucius

-----------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

**To: Warren Stevens: ****Nyluvrboy6 at awl . com ,**** Draco Malfoy: ****Dragonboy12 at awl . com**

**From: Hermione Granger: ****HJGranger at awl .com**

**Datum: 24.1.1999**

**Re: Ein haarsträubendes Experiment, das nicht funktionierte**

Die letzte Version der Haarspülung ist mies. Es machte mein Haar gummiartig. Es brauchte drei Haarwäschen und Anitas extra starken Säuberungszauber, um es heraus zu waschen. Wir denken, dass die Rune Kenaz aufgehoben wurde während des Zaubers und das Jojobaöl in eine Art Schmalz verwandelte.

------------------------

**Briefkommunikation per Eule**

**24. Januar 1999**

Mr. Patrick Pellworthy

Es war eine Freude, Sie am 9. Januar wieder gesehen zu haben. Ich fürchte, unser gemeinsamer Freund und ich hatten uns missverstanden, was ich gern beheben möchte. Wenn Sie sich in meinem Namen entschuldigen und fragen könnten, ob es mir erlaubt sei, ihm wieder unter die Augen treten, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar.

Aufrichtig

Simon Solomon

-------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Harry an Hermine**

**27. Januar 1999**

Hi Hermine,

du musst wirklich Warnhinweise an deinen Geschenken anbringen. Ich beging den Fehler, die Box, die du mir geschickt hast, vor den Augen von Remus zu öffnen, und nun möchte er wissen, wozu ich fünfzig Flaschen extra starken Verhütungstrank benötige. Eigentlich weiß er ganz genau, warum du sie mir geschickt hast, aber er weiß nicht, wie viel Glück Ginny und ich hatten. Er muss sehr viel Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten der Zaubertränkeherstellung haben, denn er schnappte sich ein paar Flaschen und flohte Tonks. Wenn du ihm ein Geburtstagsgeschenk machen willst, habe ich einen Vorschlag.

Ginny flohte mir gerade und sagte mir, du hättest ihr die weibliche Version derselben Sache geschickt. Das war eine kluge Idee, die Flaschen zu schrumpfen und in einem neuen Rucksack zu verstecken. Wenn Molly erkannt hätte, was sich in der Tasche befindet, bräuchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr über Voldemort zu machen. Molly hätte das übernommen.

Das ist die Art von Geschenk, das nur eine wahre Freundin machen kann, da man diesem Trank von einem Feind nicht trauen könnte.

Sorry, lahmer Witz.

Ich denke, wenn ich geschützt bin und Ginny geschützt ist, könnten wir dem Weasleyschen Tu-es-einmal-ohne-Schutz-und-du-bist-zu-Fruchtbarkeit-verdammt Fluch entkommen.

Du hast tatsächlich Punkte für dein freiwilliges Studium erhalten, weil du all das hier tust?

Ich schätze es wirklich. Es erspart mir die Peinlichkeit, in eine Apotheke gehen zu müssen in Hogsmeade oder Winkelgasse, um es zu kaufen. Ich würde erkannt werden und Fragen würden folgen. Alles, was ich brauche ist eine Klatschkolumne im Tagespropheten, in der bekannt gegeben wird, wie Harry Potter dabei gesehen wurde, Verhütungstrank zu kaufen, damit ich all die Aufmerksamkeit bekomme, die ich nicht brauche.

Neville wird die Reservierung in der _Verzauberten Gabel _für den 13. vornehmen. Wie es scheint, wird sich die reguläre Truppe treffen.

Ich muss mich sputen, habe Dienst in einer halben Stunde, und ich bin spät dran.

Ach so, mein Bauch schmerzt, weil ich so sehr lachen musste. Ich vermisse dich.

Harry

---------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**29. Januar 1999**

Severus,

das College ist absolut begeistert vor Aufregung über die Veröffentlichung von _Physicae Alchemica_ durch die Professoren Littlehorse, Autrey und Simonson. Ich weiß, dass es in Großbritannien oder auf dem Kontinent nicht bis zum 4. Februar erscheinen wird, deshalb schicke ich es dir über Nacht zu.

Es passt perfekt zu dem Gespräch, das wir hatten, bezüglich darüber, wie Zauberer Magie anwenden. Sie stellen die Theorie auf, dass Magie die bewusste Fähigkeit ist, das Null-Punkt-Feld zu manipulieren. Quantenphysik prognostiziert die Existenz von einem darunter liegenden Energiemeer an jedem Punkt im Universum. Es füllt alles aus und befindet sich überall; in uns und den Instrumenten, die wir benutzen, um es zu messen (in der Muggelwissenschaft), somit können wir es niemals aussortieren, weil wir Teil von dem sind, was beobachtet wird. Es befindet sich in dem, was wir einmal als den leeren Vakuumweltraum ansahen, in dem bei einer Temperatur am absoluten Nullpunkt keine Wärmestrahlung existiert. Muggelwissenschaftler haben eingebracht, dass in diesem Raum Energie kontinuierlich zu Materie und Materie zu Energie wird. Ein paar Theoretiker haben vorgeschlagen, dass Bewusstsein und Erinnerung tatsächlich hier residieren.

Wenn Magie die Fähigkeit ist, Energie und Materie zu manipulieren durch Bewusstsein, ist der logische Ort, an dem es passiert, das Nullpunktfeld, wo Energie und Materie austauschbar sind. Ihre Analyse stellt diese Theorie auf, aber sie waren noch nicht fähig die Physiologie zu eruieren, wie Zauberer dies tun.

_Mach mal langsam, Hermine. Ich kann deine Aufregung durch die Seiten spüren._

Severus, ich bin so froh, dass du das Tagebuch gerade jetzt geöffnet hat. Professor Littlehorse stellte uns die ganze Theorie heute in der Vorlesung dar. Ich wünschte, du hättest da sein können.

_Es ist zehn oder zwanzig Jahre her, seit ich meine letzte Physikvorlesung besucht habe, und ich bin nicht am Ball geblieben wie mit Chemie. Wie auch immer, was du bisher geschrieben hast, ist faszinierend. Hast du die Analyse bereits geschickt?_

Ich ermogelte eine Extraausgabe von ihm. Ich erzählte ihm, ich wollte es zu Professor McGonagall schicken. Ich fühle mich ein wenig schuldig, ihn angelogen zu haben, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, ein paar extra Ausgaben zu kaufen, wenn sie herauskommen, um das auszugleichen. Ich ging direkt zur Trans-Atlantik-Post und habe es gleich per Portschlüssel versenden lassen, zusammen mit _The Dancing Wu-Li Masters_ und zwei anderen Physikaufsätzen, von denen ich dachte, du könntest sie mögen.

_Ich lache hier an diesem Ende. Dein Enthusiasmus, neue Dinge zu lernen, ist ein Wunder._

Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die das verstehen würde. Ich wünschte nur, wir würden am Küchentisch im Hauptquartier sitzen, damit wir persönlich miteinander sprechen könnten. Das ist so aufregend. Es könnte Magie erklären.

_Es könnte die Physik der Magie erklären. Ohne die Erklärung der Biologie der Magie ist es nur eine weitere Theorie. Es ist nur ein paar Tausend Jahre her, dass die Zauberer erklärten, dass Magie die Manipulation von Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Luft ist._

Aber es ist genau das, außer dass sie nicht wussten, dass Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Luft aus subatomaren Partikeln bestehen. Und die subatomaren Partikel bestehen aus vibrierenden Energiepaketen, die man Zeichenketten nennt. Wenn du über starke und schwache Kraft nachdenkst, und der Unfähigkeit, Gravitation zu erklären ohne das Nullpunktfeld zu erwähnen….

_Stopp! Ich kann nicht mehr folgen. Du verwendest mir nicht bekannte Ausdrücke._

Severus, du bist die klügste Person, die ich kenne. Du hast Physik nicht studiert, weil du nicht die Zeit hattest alles im bekannten und unbekannten Universum zu studieren. Wenn du dich ein paar Nächte einliest, wirst du es wahrscheinlich besser verstehen als ich es tue. Die wichtigste Sache ist, dass wir ihnen einen Schritt voraus sind. Wir haben eine Theorie darüber, wie die Biologie funktioniert.

_Ich freue mich über dein Vertrauen in mich, schnell lernen zu können, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es so einfach ist. Was die Biologie angeht, ist die einzige Grundlage unserer Theorie eine vermutete Unfähigkeit, Magie während der Wirkungen des Crucio anwenden zu können. Wir haben keinen Beweis, dass die Fähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden, in den Neurotransmittern liegt._

Beim nächsten Ordenstreffen müssen wir jeden daran erinnern, zu versuchen, Magie zu verwenden, wenn sie unter dem Crucio stehen.

Oh, Severus, dass war gefühllos von mir. Wie kann ich überhaupt daran denken, vor allem da es erst ein paar Wochen her ist, seit ich dich halb tot von den Crucioeffekten gesehen habe.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass du gefühllos bist, nur das du voller Enthusiasmus bist, eine neue Theorie zu entdecken. Was du hier schreibst, bleibt unter uns, und es ist nichts Falsches an den Brain Storming Möglichkeiten. Es werden zwangsläufig wilde Ideen aufkommen und manche werden auch schnell wieder verworfen werden. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du sagen würdest, wenn du einige meiner Brainstorming Ideen gesehen hättest als ich in deinem Alter war._

Und doch tut es mir leid. Ich möchte nicht, dass du für irgendetwas in der Welt noch mal so etwas durchstehen musst.

_Danke. Ich würde lieber keine Erfahrung mit dem Crucio mehr machen, aber es ist ein Risiko in meiner Doppelrolle. Ich glaube, so wie die Dinge stehen, werde ich lesen, was du mir geschickt hast._

Severus, hat der Dunkle Lord dich gerufen seit er dich fast getötet hätte?

_Nein, aber ich erwarte schon bald einen Ruf. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, Hermine. Ich werde damit klar kommen, sobald es passiert._

Ich weiß. Du bist zwischen den Rollen die meiste Zeit deines Lebens hin und her balanciert. Eines Tages wird es nicht mehr nötig sein, Severus. Eines Tages werden wir gewinnen und es wird vorbei und du frei sein.

_Freiheit ist ein relativer Begriff. Niemand von uns ist wirklich frei, aber vielleicht werde ich weniger gebunden sein als jetzt. Aber genug davon. Ich muss gleich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Was bedeutet, in Chicago ist es mitten in der Nacht. Warum bist du auf? Sicherlich müsstest du jetzt etwas heruntergekommen sein von deinem intellektuell stimulieren Höhepunkt von deiner Vorlesung gestern Nachmittag?_

Ich habe geschlafen, aber ich bin aufgewacht und mein Gehirn begann zu arbeiten und damit war es zu ende. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in einer Stunde oder so wieder schlafen können.

_Ah, ich habe von Zeit zu Zeit dasselbe Problem. Bleib deshalb nicht zu lang auf._

Das werde ich nicht. Genieße dein Frühstück.

_Gute Nacht, Hermine._

Guten Tag, Severus.

----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**29. Januar 1999**

**Ron an Hermine**

Cool, Hermine. Fünfzig Fläschchen Verhütungstrank? Habe ich einen Ruf, der dir irgendwie zu Ohren gekommen ist? Zugegeben, Lavender und ich, also, du weißt, wie es ist. Aber fünfzig Flaschen? Danke, dass du sie mir per Einschreiben geschickt hast. Wenn Mum sie zu Gesicht bekommt, bin ich geliefert. Zur Hölle, sie würde mir sogar den Hintern versohlen.

Das ist irgendwie ein interessanter Vorlesungsschein, den du da bekommst für die Unterstützung deiner Freunde mit dem Verhütungstrank. Aber hey, es ist niemals schlecht, eine wirklich gute Freundin zu haben, die geschickt in einem Zaubertränkelabor ist.

Oh, und ich weiß von Ginny und Harry. Sie können froh sein, dass Mum und Dad es noch nicht herausgefunden haben, aber wenn sie es tun, wird sich der Zeiger von Harry in der Küchenuhr zu Todesgefahr bewegen.

Bis in ein paar Wochen,

Ron

_tbc_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Den Witz mit den Eiern und Lederbällen konnte ich nicht besser übersetzen. Im Original lautet er wie folgt:_

_Severus schrieb an Draco:_

_The silver lettering on navy blue is a most suitable combination as Avalon College colors. However, I must question the wisdom of the college Quidditch team having a motto "It takes leather balls to play Quidditch". Somehow, this does not seem appropriate to a serious academic environment. To say nothing about how the women on the team might feel about it._

_Dracos Antwort an Severus:_

_It __does__ take leather balls to play Quidditch. If bludgers weren't made out of dragonhide, they'd never hold up to the rough use they get. I was simply being factual about the matter._

_physicae alchimca: physikalishe alchemie_

_So, und wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Freue mich auf eure Reviews!_


	51. Kapitel 51

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Padme und lycos: Vielen lieben Dank für eure erneuten Reviews!_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_**51. Kapitel:**_

**Severus**

**1. Februar 1999**

"Das muss das kälteste verdammte Jahr sein, das ich jemals in Hogwarts verbracht habe", murmele ich über die Hühnerbeinchen auf meinem Teller.

"Noch längst nicht, Severus", antwortet Minerva, ein nachdenklicher Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. „Also, vielleicht das kälteste, das du in Hogwarts verbracht hast, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass 1963 viel schlimmer war. Und 1947 hatten wir viel mehr Schnee, Schneestürme der Art, die ich noch nie vorher oder seit dem gesehen habe. Wir könnten Albus oder Filius über deren Erinnerungen befragen."

"Gnade, Minerva. Sei gnädig." Ich kapituliere. Sie gewinnt, aber das tut sie für gewöhnlich.

"Hast du die Möglichkeit bedacht, dass die Behandlung, die du letzten Monat erhalten hast, dich empfindlicher für Kälte gemacht hat?", fragt sie.

"Ja", antworte ich zwischen Bissen von dem mit Rosmarin und Zitrone gewürzten Hühnchen. Tatsächlich ziemlich gut. „Ich glaube, es hat mich viel empfindlicher für Kälte gemacht, aber es lässt nach. In der ersten Woche war mir im Klassenraum nur warm, wenn jeder Kessel auf höchster Stufe kochte."

Das und meine Badewanne, in der das Wasser bis zur niedrigsten Gartemperatur erhitzt war, aber Minerva muss nicht alles wissen.

"Trotzdem ein kleiner Preis, den du ertragen musst im Vergleich zu dem vielen Schmerz, der dir diesmal erspart blieb", merkt Minerva an.

"Das stimmt", erwidere ich.

Wir unterbrechen unser Gespräch und ich blicke durch den Raum. Die Große Halle ist laut aufgrund der Gespräche, wie an jedem Samstagabend. Der Ravenclawtisch plant geschäftig einen Schachwettbewerb für diesen Abend. Die Hufflepuffs haben eine Party heute Nacht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Verlobung von Edwin Simplesford und Charlotte Winbigler zu feiern. Die Slytherins haben, soweit ich weiß, keine speziellen Pläne für heute Abend, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die kleinen Schlangen etwas planen. Gryffindor wird wahrscheinlich eine Knutschparty veranstalten, was mir nur Recht ist. Ich werde sie heute Nacht alle im Schloss ausfindig machen in Verbindung mit dem Abzug von Hauspunkten. Erstaunlich, dass Hermine aus dem unzüchtigsten Haus herauskam ohne…

Ich muss aufhören, an so etwas zu denken. Ich weiß, ich sage es mir immer wieder bis zu dem Punkt, an dem mir von der Wiederholung schwindelig wird. Ich weiß genau, wohin diese Art des Denkens führt, und ich sah die erste Runde davon vergangene Nacht. Diese kleinen Erinnerungen meines Unterbewusstseins über die Art von Erbe, die ich habe, die Art von Mann, der ich sein kann.

Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich schreiend nach meiner Mutter aufgewacht bin, sie anbettelte, mir zu vergeben. Mit vierzig sollte man meinen, hätte ich es überwunden.

Das ist der Traum, den ich am meisten hasse, der eine, in dem ich zu meinem Vater werde, in dem meine Hand an ihrer Kehle liegt, so wie es am Ende sein musste, kurz bevor er sie erwürgte.

Ich glaube schon, dass Mutter mir vergeben hat, aber dann und wann werde ich daran erinnert.

Meine Gedanken über Hermine lösten es aus. Ich habe sie gern und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie mich auch mag. Bis sie mich umsorgte nach den Crucios des Dunklen Lords, hatte ich mir immer wieder gesagt, dass alles nur körperlich sei. Ich begehrte sie nur, weil sie in gleicher Weise unberührte und anziehende Verlockung war. Sie ist eine verbotene Frucht, eine weitere Tochter aus Gryffindor für mich, die ich begehren kann.

Die Anziehung geht weit über ihren Körper hinaus. Ich könnte mich selbst in ihrer Gedankenwelt verlieren.

Ich erinnere mich an den jugendlichen Enthusiasmus für eine neue Idee, ein neues Konzept. Wie sich das Universum vor mir öffnete, ein Stück nach dem anderen. An die reine Freude des Lernens und das pure Vergnügen, wenn sich die Puzzleteile zusammenfügen in ein erkennbares Muster. Das beispiellose Staunen über Entdeckungen. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als ich es vor ein paar Monaten noch für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie ist an mir interessiert, wahrscheinlich in derselben Weise, die mich zu ihr hinzieht. Es ist nicht weniger als ein Wunder. Hermine mag mich. Mich, ausgerechnet von allen Menschen.

"Einen Knut für deine Gedanken, Severus."

"Die Monographie, die sie mir geschickt hat. Ich dachte gerade daran."

"Ich habe es gelesen und nicht viel davon verstanden. Ich glaube, sie denken, es würde Verwandlung erklären, aber nur in dem sie es auf ein Niveau zerlegen, welches ich wirklich nicht wünsche, zu erkunden.", erwidert sie. „In meinem Geist bedeutet das Verwandeln eines Objektes, den Kern zu packen und _zu bewegen_, eine Anordnung in neuer Form und neuer Art zu kreieren. Dies zu tief zu analysieren, entreißt die Poesie und fundamentale Magie."

"Zauberkünste und Zaubertränke könnte man sicherlich in der gleichen Weise betrachten", erwidere ich. „Von Zauberkunst wissen wir, dass Wörter und Zauberstabbewegungen in Verbindung uns ein bestimmtes Ergebnis liefern, wenn diese getränkt mit der Magie des Zauberers dazu befähigt werden. Es sieht so aus, als würden Kraft und Energie aus dem Nichts heraus geschaffen. Zaubertränke sind keine Zaubertränke bis die Zutaten mit magischen Händen zusammentreffen, welche die Zutaten so manipulieren, dass sie mehr ergeben wie nur ihre Summe. All diese Dinge ändern sich an einem entscheidenden Level, um etwas zu kreieren, entweder Energie oder Materie. Die Physiken, wie sie in der Monographie beschrieben werden, könnten erklären, warum es passiert, jedoch erklärt es wahrlich nicht das Wie."

"Und, hast du Ideen, wie es geht?", hakt Minerva nach.

"Vielleicht, aber von dem Beweis sind wir noch meilenweit entfernt", erwidere ich.

Minerva ergreift meine Hand und drückt sie. Weiteres Händetätscheln, das sie in letzter Zeit macht. Merkwürdig, der Kontakt stört mich nicht im Geringsten.

Die Abendessensstunde ist fast vorüber. Die Schüler verlassen den Saal, sobald sie fertig sind. Minerva und ich sind die letzten der anwesenden Lehrer als wir unseren Tee und Apfelstreusel beenden.

"Was würdest du sagen zu ein wenig Rollenspiel heute Abend?", frage ich.

"Das wäre in Ordnung", sagt Minerva mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Ich habe Brandy, den wir probieren könnten. Wäre halb acht in Ordnung? Ich weiß, du hast geplant, die Unvorsichtigen im Schloss heute Abend aufzuspüren."

"Und eine feine Nacht wäre es dafür", grinse ich. "Slytherin wird den Hauspokal dieses Jahr gewinnen, denk an meine Worte."

"Sogar, wenn ich einen Anti-Lusttrank in das Wasser mische, dass in den Gryffindor Turm fließt?", fragt sie.

"Vor allem dann, weil ich das Gegenmittel kenne und es würde den Lusttrank zu einem fairen Spiel machen in dem Wettbewerb."

Minerva lacht und tätschelt meine Hand erneut. Hmmm. Wie es scheint, habe ich zur Abwechslung mal das letzte Wort.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Das ist verdammt peinlich, Minerva."

Wir befinden uns in Minervas Wohnzimmer kuschelnd auf dem Sofa vor einem netten prasselnden Feuer. Mein Arm ruht auf ihren Schultern und sie ist an mich geschmiegt. Zwei Brandygläser stehen auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa. Mit dem sanften Kerzenlicht und dem knisternden Holzfeuer vor uns ist es eine romantische Szene.

Wir haben dreimal versucht, zu kuscheln und zu küssen, während Minerva vorgibt, angeheitert zu sein, und wir beide beginnen, wie Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff zu kichern, jedes Mal, wenn unsere Lippen sich nähern.

"Du bist derjenige, welcher der vermeintliche Schauspieler ist", kichert Minerva.

Ich glaube, ich habe Minerva noch nie zuvor kichern hören.

"Es ist überall bekannt, dass Gryffindors nicht ein bisschen schauspielern können", ergänzt sie.

"Es spricht Bände, dass die hoch ausgebildeten Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Gryffindor es nicht zustande bekommen, einen Kuss vorzutäuschen", kontere ich ziemlich frech.

"Vielleicht sind wir aufgrund unserer Stellung nur für die Kopfarbeit geeignet." Minerva beginnt, herzhaft zu lachen, wird rot vor Scham, was wahrscheinlich die Farbe meines Teints gut ergänzt. Ich ersticke vor lachen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Minerva solch einen schmutzigen Witz gemacht hat und dann noch über uns beide.

Es benötigt ein paar Augenblicke, bis wir zwei unsere Fassung wiedererlangen.

"Deine Schüler würden geschockt und bestürzt sein, wenn sie denken, du kennst dich auf dem Gebiet aus", bekomme ich heraus während ich nach Luft schnappe.

"Die Schüler meinen, jeder über dreißig ist ein alter Kauz", schnaubt sie. „Sie wissen, dass wir über Sex Bescheid wissen, aber können sich nicht vorstellen, wie ein Lehrer dem nachgeht ohne zu quietschen." Minerva entzieht sich meiner Umarmung und sieht mich ernst an.

"Das funktioniert so nicht. Wir müssen mit etwas weniger hochgestecktem als küssen anfangen", sagt sie.

"Es muss passen zu der Vorstellung, dass du betrunken bist oder wenigsten beschwipst", erinnere ich sie.

Minerva steht auf, stemmt ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und verzieht ihre Lippen, als sie sich konzentriert.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich zu dir komme mit zwei frisch gefüllten Gläsern, diese auf dem Tisch abstelle und mich dann setzen will? Ich könnte mein Gleichgewicht verlieren, natürlich von meiner Beschwipstheit, und auf deinem Schoss landen. Wir könnten ein wenig kuscheln und lachen. Dann setze ich mich von deinem Schoss herab aufs Sofa. Es könnte so eine Art erste Kontaktaufnahme sein."

"Eine hervorragende Strategie, vor allem weil wir anscheinend nicht aufhören können zu lachen, wann immer wir versuchen, uns zu küssen. So wie es ist, werde ich eine Sammlung von Erinnerungen an heute Abend haben, die ich in Zaubertränkeflaschen verwahren kann in meinem mentalen Kerkerraum."

"Dann sollte ich die Szene beginnen, in dem ich unsere Brandygläser nachfülle und dann hierher mit ihnen zurückkomme", nickt Minerva.

"Vergiss nicht, zu schwanken, als wenn du getrunken hättest", ergänze ich.

"Auf jeden Fall", erwidert sie.

Minerva hebt die zwei Gläser hoch und kippt den letzten Schluck Brandy in ihrem Glas hinunter. Sie geht zum Schrank, den sie als Alkoholschränkchen benutzt (und eine ziemlich gute Sammlung hat sie da) und nimmt die Flasche mit Brandy heraus. Sie füllt die zwei Gläser erneut und dreht sich um, um zum Sofa zurück zu laufen.

Sie strauchelt ein wenig, als wenn sie angeheitert wäre und lacht. Sehr gut, Minerva.

Sie kommt zurück, ein wenig tänzelnd in ihrem Gang und stellt die Gläser auf dem Tisch ab. Als sie sich aufrichtet, scheint sie ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und fällt in Richtung meines Schosses. Sie verfehlt ihn und landet auf meinen Knien, ich versuche, sie zu fangen, aber ich bin zu spät als sie meine Schienbeine herunterrutscht und auf meinen Füßen landet.

Wir müssen schon wieder lauthals lachen. Ich versuche, zu Atem zu kommen, aber das Lachen ist einfach stärker. Ich greife nach unten und ziehe Minerva nach oben. Dieses Mal sitzt sie wirklich auf meinem Schoss und wir beide ziehen uns in eine herzliche Umarmung.

"Du hast dich nicht verletzt, oder?", frage ich und ringe erneut nach Atem.

"Mein Stolz ist ziemlich angegriffen", kichert sie, "aber der Rest von mir ist unversehrt."

"Wenn ich diese Erinnerung nur dem Dunklen Lord zeigen könnte. Er müsste so sehr lachen; Potter könnte sich von hinten an ihn heran schleichen und in den Mittelpunkt der Hölle hexen."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass Riddle so wenig Sinn für Humor hat."

"Ich hoffe, er entwickelt schnell welchen. Ich sollte ihm erzählen, dass wir kein Liebespaar werden können, weil wir dazu tendieren, uns in dem Prozess zu verletzen."

Meine Laune ändert sich sofort. Ich fühle ein Brennen an meinem Arm.

"Minerva, hast du eine Denkarium? Ich habe keine Zeit, die Gefühle aus meinen Erinnerungen von heute Nacht herauszufiltern", frage ich dringend und halte mein linkes Handgelenk.

Sie schaut mich erst überrascht und dann alarmiert an.

"Gleich hier, Severus." Sie eilt zum Schrank, öffnet eine Schublade am Boden und nimmt ein kleines steinernes Denkarium heraus. Sie kommt zurück und stellt es vor mir ab.

Ich halte meinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und tue mein bestes, den Schmerz in meinem linken Unterarm zu ignorieren. Ich bewege die Spitze an meinen Kopf und ziehe die silbernen Fäden von der Erinnerung meines Abends mit Minerva heraus. Ich führe den Zauberstab in das Denkarium und lasse die Erinnerung darin verschwinden.

"Pass auf dich auf, Severus", flüstert sie.

Ich renne in meine Kerker, um meinen Todesserumhang zu holen und mich bei Voldemort zu melden.

--------------------------------------------------------

Und wieder einmal habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich mich befinde. Werde Todesser und du siehst die Welt. Vielleicht ein neues Rekrutierungsmotto?

Hier ist Wüste. Ich bin für einen bitteren, schottischen Winter angezogen, und ich stehe hier im Sand mit Luft, die wie ein Hochofen erscheint.

Ich drehe mich einmal herum, um zu sehen, wo ich langgehen sollte. Aha, links von mir befindet sich eine Hütte. Ich spreche einen Kühlungszauber über mich selbst und atme etwas leichter als ich mich in Richtung des aus Lehm gebrannten Hauses begebe. Es ist harte Arbeit, in Stiefeln aus Drachenhaut durch Sand zu laufen. Ich halte meine Hand vor meine Augen, um sie vor dem blendenden Licht zu beschützen.

Wieder erblicke ich eine Tür, in der Pettigrew umrahmt steht. Wie oft sollen wir diese Szene wiederholen? Wie auch immer, für dieses Mal habe ich mir mental überlegt, was ich sagen sollte und wie ich es sagen sollte. Lucius hat mich über Pettrigrews Prahlerei aufgeklärt, dass ich in seiner Zaubererschuld stehe, weil er den Dunklen Lord davon abhielt, mich zu töten.

"Pettigrew", ich nicke.

"Snape", erwidert er mit einer spöttischen Bemerkung, „Erinnerst du dich?"

"Nicht genau", erwidere ich. "Lucius hat es mir erzählt. Sollen wir später darüber sprechen?"

"Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall."

Der ekelhafte kleine Schwanzlutscher tritt beiseite, um mich herein zu lassen. Ich sehe mich um. Es ist hier gerade soviel Magie vorhanden, um die Temperatur einigermaßen erträglich heiß zu halten. Natürlich würde Voldemort Hitze bevorzugen, da er halb Schlange ist.

Voldemort ist hier. Heute sind seine schwarzen Umhänge rot gefüttert. Ein Angstschauer bahnt sich seinen Weg an meiner Wirbelsäule herab als ich mich verbeuge und sein Zeichen erwarte, mich zu nähern.

"Komm zu mir, Severus", lädt er mich ein, seine Stimme ist ein sanftes Hissen.

Ich überwinde die halben Dutzend oder so Schritte und falle auf meine Knie, mein Kopf ist gebeugt. Ich muss den reuevollen Büßer mimen.

Mein Meister hält mir seine Hand entgegen mit Totenkopf- und Schlangenring, über den ich meinen Kopf halte, um ihn zu küssen.

"Erhebe dich, Severus." Seine Stimme klingt formell, ungleich dem letzten Mal, als wir ihn _besuchten_.

Ich stehe vor dem Dunklen Lord mit gesenktem Kopf. Er tritt zurück von mir und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Ein einfacher Stuhl und der einzige im Raum, sehr ungewöhnlich im Vergleich zu seinem normalen Thron.

"Du hast nach einer privaten Audienz mit mir verlangt", spricht Voldemort an. Seine roten Augen sind auf mich gerichtet.

"Das habe ich, mein Lord." Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, an dem ich ansprechen muss, was passiert ist. Ich hoffe, ich werde in fünf Minuten noch am Leben sein.

"Ich habe viel über die Ereignisse an unserem letzten Treffen nachgedacht und warum ich scheiterte, die mystische Vereinigung mit Euch zu vollführen." Ich spreche so reuevoll wie ich kann, um das Bild eines reumütigen Messdieners vorzugeben.

Ich kann fühlen, wie sein Ärger aufflackert ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen?", seine Stimme ist gefährlich sanft.

"Meister, wenn ich Euch nicht in jeglicher Art dienen kann, dann habe ich versagt. Ich muss mein eigenes Versagen ergründen. Ich kann nicht in euren Diensten und dem Inneren Zirkel wachsen, wenn ich mich nicht meinem Versagen stelle."

"Sieh mich an", hisst er.

Ich bin bereits vorbereitet für den Angriff. Ich sehe in die Augen des Dunklen Lords.

Ich sitze auf meinem Platz im Zaubertränkeklassenraum und erwarte lächelnd, wie James Potter und Sirius Black die Blätter der Mondblume zu dem Natterblut geben. Das Schmelzen des Kessels ist spektakulär. Albus steht vorn im Lehrerzimmer und spricht über den fairen Einsatz des Hauspunktesystems. Minerva, wie sie mich anlächelt und in ihre Räume einlädt, als sie die Flasche Brandy in meiner Hand sieht. Ich sitze in meinem Lieblingsstuhl in meinem Wohnzimmer und lausche dem Zaubererradio während Madam Bones ihren Plan erklärt, wie sie das Ministerium umstrukturieren will. Ich stehe im Zirkel neben Lucius während der Dunkle Lord über das Debakel mit dem Solvo Ira spricht.

"Du machst Fortschritte bei Professor McGonagall?", fragt er nach und ändert damit schlagartig das Thema.

"Langsamen Fortschritt, Meister. McGonagall ist Witwe seit einer langen Zeit und ihr behagen lockere Berührungen nicht. Noch ist es typisch für meinen Charakter, wie sie weiß."

"Hast du ihr deine Impotenz offenbart?", fragt Voldemort überraschend gelassen für jemanden, der wirklich an Impotenz leidet.

"Nein, Meister", erwidere ich. "Ich habe vor, den notwendigen Trank zu verwenden, um die Vorraussetzung zu unterstützen, wenn die Zeit kommt."

"Offenbare es ihr", ordnet Voldemort an. „Mach es, wenn sie glaubt, dass du betrunken bist. Lass deine Beichte zu einer Herausforderung für sie werden. Sie könnte die Idee, dir mit deinem Problem zu helfen, unwiderstehlich finden. Eine ältere Frau, die einem jüngeren Mann mit seiner sexuellen Unfähigkeit hilft, könnte sie ködern."

"Eine exzellente Strategie, Meister", erwidere ich mit all der Ernsthaftigkeit, die ich aufbringen kann, während ich innerlich erschaudere. „Solch eine Möglichkeit hatte ich gar nicht bedacht."

"Vertiefe diese Strategie. Wenn Dumbledore dir nicht sagen will, wo Potter lebt, muss sie es tun. Auch wenn sie einen geheim gehaltenen Ort nicht preisgeben kann, kann sie dir ein paar Ideen von der Region, in der er lebt, geben. Besser noch, sie kann dazu überredet werden, dass der Geheimniswahrer dir den Ort verrät."

"Das werde ich, mein Lord." Ich halte inne und neige meinen Kopf respektvoll.

Ich muss es noch mal versuchen.

"Meister, ich glaube es ist meine Pflicht Euch gegenüber meine Gedanken über mein Versagen, die mystische Vereinigung zu erhalten, zu diskutieren. Es ist ein unbehagliches Thema. Wenn meine Gedanken zu dieser Sache darüber hinausgehen, was mir gestattet ist, werde ich Eure Zurechtweisung in welcher Weise Ihr es für richtig erachtet reuevoll akzeptieren."

"Sei sehr vorsichtig, Severus." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords ist erneut gefährlich.

Ich beruhige mich selbst und fange an.

"Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten bedacht, Meister." Ich sehe ihn mit Respekt an. „Die erste ist, dass ich nicht die Fähigkeit und die Anziehungskraft besitze, die Vereinigung zu empfangen. Ich lebe von natur aus zurückgezogen und tendiere dazu, ein Junggesellenleben zu leben, beides durch eigene Entscheidung und aufgrund von nicht vorhandenen Möglichkeiten. Es ist meine Schuld, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht die notwendigen Fähigkeiten besitze, meine Partner in ein Stadium zu bringen, in dem sie Befriedigung erhalten."

Voldemort hat mich nicht getötet, noch nicht.

"Eine weitere Möglichkeit könnte in Eurer Doppelnatur Eures Körpers liegen."

"Doppelnatur, Severus?", fragt er und sieht mich unter seinen Augenlidern an, welche keine Wimpern haben.

"Ihr seid ein unsterbliches Wesen umgeben von einer sterblichen Hülle."

"Erkläre", weist er an.

"Dumbledore glaubt, dass ich sein Mann unter den Todessern bin. Unter dem Vorwand, mehr Informationen zu benötigen über Eure Natur, fragte ich ihn, mir zu erzählen, was Potter ihm erzählt hatte über seine Begegnung mit Euch im Spiegel Nerhegeb. Potter berichtete, dass Ihr am Ende Nebel oder Rauch zu sein schient und in die Nacht verschwandet. Es gibt keinen Zweifel in meinen Gedanken, dass Ihr unsterblich in dieser Form seid, und dass es der wahre Kern Eures Daseins ist."

Ich bin noch nicht tot, also atme ich durch und fahre fort.

"Meister, Ihr habt euch einen neuen Körper geschaffen in dem Ihr Fleisch von Pettigrew, Blut von Potter und einen Knochen von einem eurer Vorfahren verwendet habt. Was wir über den Zauberspruch, den Ihr angewendet habt, wissen, ist limitiert. Es gibt wenig Informationen über Langzeiteffekte, wenn man in einem Körper lebt, der daraus erschaffen wurde."

"Ist es möglich, dass eine Schwäche von jedem dieser Quellen in Eurem Körper erscheint?"

"Zum Beispiel, Mulcibers Mutter ist fast blind ohne ihre magische Brille. Mulciber hat dasselbe Problem. Wie es scheint, wird es in der Familie weitergegeben. Jedes lebende Wesen erbt Eigenschaften von seinen Vorfahren. Ist es möglich, dass Euer eigener Körper Eigenschaften von Pettigrew, Potter und Euren Vorfahren geerbt hat?"

Ich senke meine Stimme zu einem Flüsterton. „Potters Großvater hatte Diabetes, ein Zustand, der in der Familie weitergegeben werden kann."

Voldemort sieht mich gespannt an, aber ich kann seinen Gesichtausdruck genauso wenig deuten wie ich den von einer Natter könnte.

"Erzähle mir mehr", hisst Voldemort.

Das ist ermutigend und ich bin nicht tot, noch nicht.

"Diabetes ist eine Verfassung, in der die Bauchspeicheldrüse nicht genügend Insulin produziert, um dem Körper zu erlauben, Blutzucker einzusetzen und ihn auf einem sicheren Niveau zu halten. Symptome können sein extremer Durst, Hunger, Müdigkeit, Gewichtsverlust und Sehprobleme. Komplikationen davon können Herzprobleme und Stoffwechselschwierigkeiten sein."

Ich hoffe, der Dunkle Lord wird die Verbindung zu den Stoffwechselschwierigkeiten verstehen.

"Wie wird es behandelt?", fragt Voldemort abwesend.

"Der Zucker wird in der Ernährung reduziert, und wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann wird ein Trank zur Kontrolle eingenommen. Ein Heilung wurde bisher noch nicht entdeckt, aber es kann durch Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke kontrolliert werden." In meine Stimme lege ich einen flehenden Ton. „Ich bin Euer Zaubertränkemeister und Euer loyaler Diener. Meine Fähigkeiten unterstehen Eurem Befehl. Erlaubt mir, Euch zu Diensten zu stehen."

Voldemort sitzt still da. Wie es scheint, habe ich genau ins Schwarze getroffen, da er über das nachdenkt, was ich gesagt habe. Ich stehe vor ihm, still, bis er mir erlaubt, zu sprechen.

"Du kannst gehen, Severus. Es ist dir verboten, mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden." Er hebt seine Hand als Zeichen, dass ich entlassen bin.

"Danke, Meister." Ich falle erneut auf ein Knie, um den Ring zu küssen, erhebe mich und gehe aus dem Zimmer.

Ich bin mehr erleichtert als ich sagen kann. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord dies von mir dulden würde. Er hat nichts bestritten was ich sagte.

Und wieder stehe ich draußen. Ich sehe Pettigrew. Er hat etwas in einen Stuhl verwandelt mit einem Sonnenschirm und einem Kühlungszauber. Er sieht sehr entspannt aus als er mich ansieht.

"Snape."

"Pettigrew."

"Ich habe dein Leben gerettet, Snape."

"Da hast du ganz Recht. Ohne deinen Eingriff, hätte mich unser Lord wahrscheinlich getötet. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, die ich freudiger Weise zurückbezahlt habe", sage ich höhnisch.

"Was meinst du damit, die Schuld ist beglichen?", erwidert Pettigrew, seine Stimme ist voller Boshaftigkeit.

Ich beuge mich herab, komme mit meinem Gesicht seinem Ohr ganz nah und flüstere.

"Deine Mutter hatte einen Herzinfarkt. Sie starb daran, genauso wie ihr Vater und sein Vater vor ihm. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord diese kleine Information nicht erzählt, noch habe ich es vor."

Pettigrew sieht verwirrt aus und dann panisch als er zur Erkenntnis gelangt.

"Hau ab, Snape", knurrt er.

"War mir wie immer ein Vergnügen, Pettigrew", sage ich sanft als ich mich umdrehe und zum Apparationspunkt gehe. Er starrt mich an als ich verschwinde.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ich habe die Grundlage beim Dunklen Lord gelegt", berichte ich Albus.

Wir sitzen in Albus Büro, seine bizarren magischen Spielsachen und Geräte machen schwirrende und klickende Geräusche um uns herum.

Minerva reicht mir eine Tasse Tee und ruft einen weiteren Stuhl herbei. Sie setzt sich, wir drei formen ein Dreieck vor dem Kamin.

"Die wichtigste Sache ist, dass du zurückgekommen bist, ohne deinen Deckmantel verloren zu haben", sagt sie. „Du bist ein enormes Risiko eingegangen als du offenbartest, was du über den Doppelkörper weißt."

"Gefährlich, das stimmt", sagt Albus. „Aber absolut notwendig, wenn wir Einsicht in die Schwächen von Riddles sterblicher Hülle haben wollen."

"Unsere einzige brauchbare Strategie ist es, meine Rolle als der Zaubertränkemeister des Dunklen Lords zu nutzen", beharre ich. „Wenn er mir genug vertraut, um mir zu erlauben, bei der Entwicklung von Behandlungen für seine medizinischen Probleme mitzuwirken, kann ich seine Schwächen kennen lernen. Wir werden die Waffe finden, die wir brauchen, um ihn zu besiegen."

"Ich verstehe die Schlussfolgerungen hinter der Entscheidung, die ihr beide getroffen habt, um die Strategie voran zu treiben", sagt Minerva. „Meine Angst ist, dass Riddle dich in der Weise benutzen wird, die du beabsichtigst, aber dir niemals das Wissen anvertrauen wird, das du benötigst, um ihm zu helfen. Er wird dich für die Nachforschung benutzen, dir das Wissen abnehmen und verstecken, wie er es verwendet. Wenn alles getan und gesagt ist, wird er dich töten, da alles was du wissen wirst, zu viel sein wird."

Albus lehnt sich nach vorn und streicht Gedanken versunken seinen Bart.

"Seit zwanzig Jahren", sagt Albus, "habe ich Severus Fähigkeiten vertraut, die kleinsten Informationen zu finden und die Bedeutung zu sehen, die andere übersehen. Das erste Indiz, das wir erhalten haben in diesem Mysterium war ein siebenseitiges Kleeblatt, dass Severus aus dem Saum des Umhanges vom Dunklen Lord gezogen hatte."

Albus hält inne, um an seinem Tee zu nippen und fährt dann fort.

"Es ist sehr wahrscheinich, dass Riddle die meiste Nachforschung selbst betreiben wird. Alles andere wäre dumm von seiner Seite aus. Er wird niemanden vertrauen, inklusive Pettigrew, mit Informationen, die gegen ihn verwendet werden könnten."

"Wie auch immer, Riddle besitzt nicht Severus Fähigkeiten oder Urteilsvermögens als Brauer. Er verwendet Dunkel Tränke und Zauberei, um sich selbst unsterblich zu machen. Er machte Fehler, auch im Prozess, und wurde zunehmend unmenschlicher. Als der Todesfluch an Harry Potter abprallte, verwandelte sich Riddle in etwas aus Rauch und Nebel."

"In dieser Form", fährt Albus fort, "war er kaum fähig, mit der physikalischen Welt zu interagieren und besaß nur einen Bruchteil seiner Fähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden. Bis er seinen neuen Körper aus Blut, Fleisch und Knochen kreierte, war er schwach und fast hilflos."

"Riddle machte gewaltige Fehler bei seinem schnellen Streben nach Unsterblichkeit. Er erschaffte eine unsterbliche Form, aber eine ziemlich defekte. Das ist vor allem so, wenn jemand davon spricht, die Zaubererwelt zu beherrschen."

Albus dreht sich zu mir um, lächelnd und strahlend.

"Es ist zum Vorteil von uns allen, dass er deine Talente nicht in ihrem maximalen Potenzial ausnutzte. Du hättest niemals seine Fehler begangen. Du hättest ihm helfen können, unsterblich zu werden während er in menschlicher Gestalt und magisch ein mächtiger Zauberer blieb. Riddle hat ein sehr großes Ego, aber er ist nicht dumm. Wir müssen annehmen, dass er aus seinen vergangenen Erfahrungen gelernt hat. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich noch mal so irren wird wie zuvor. Zum zweiten Mal lebt er in einem Körper, der ihn zu jeder Zeit verraten könnte. Er muss ihn reparieren, wenn er seinen Plan der Welteroberungen durchsetzen will."

"Ich bin sein einziger Zaubertränkemeister", ergänze ich mit einem Grinsen. „Ich sollte so auftreten, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um ihm zu helfen. Bedauerlicherweise wird die Heilung immer ein paar Tränken hinterher sein. Im Gegenzug werde ich genug über die Defekte seines Körpers in Erfahrung bringen, um ihn zu besiegen."

Minerva war die ganze Zeit still, ihre Augen bewegten sich zwischen Albus und mir hin und her.

"Pass dann bitte auf dich auf", sagt sie sanft und schaut mich besorgt an. „Du wirst selbst nur zwei oder drei Zaubertränke davon entfernt sein von Riddle entsorgt zu werden. Dieses Spiel, das du spielen wirst, ist gefährlicher als je zuvor."

Sie hat Recht.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews!_

_Ob ich in der nächsten Woche das nächste Kapitel online stellen kann, weiß ich noch nicht. Im Moment bin ich beruflich und privat ziemlich eingespannt. Aber ich werde es versuchen. ;O)_


	52. Kapitel 52

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Was etwas länger wärt…. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**52. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine**

**2. Februar 1999**

"Wenigstens bewegen sich die Treppen nicht", sagt Draco als wir die dritte Treppe hochgehen. Es sind nur drei leere Appartements in dem Gebäude vorhanden, und zwei von ihnen befinden sich in der obersten Etage.

"Oh, gut", sagt Anita. „Fahr nur fort und gib mit deiner alten Schule an. Vier der mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen der damaligen Zeit haben deine Schule vor tausend Jahren gegründet. St. Birgits wurde von zwei Hexen gegründet, die keinen Job mit Verwandlungsarbeit bekommen konnten."

"Jeder von uns hat sein kulturelles Erbe", neckt Draco.

Wir stoppen am oberen Ende der Treppe, Draco geht nach rechts und hält an der zweiten Tür an.

"Dies ist ein Einzimmerappartement. Die Zweizimmerappartements befinden sich an der Vorder- und Rückseite des Gebäudes", Draco fingert an einem Schlüsselbund herum und probiert einen nach dem anderen im Schloss bis einer von ihnen die Tür öffnet. Er geht hinein und Anita und ich folgen ihm.

"Keine gute Aussicht von dieser Seite des Gebäudes", merkt Draco an als wir aus dem Fenster auf die Wand des Gebäudes nebenan sehen. „Die Zweizimmerappartements haben eine bessere Aussicht. Von der Vorderseite kann man die Straße sehen und von der Rückseite den Hof."

"Der Wohnraum hat eine angenehme Größe", kommentiere ich. „Es ist genug Platz für ein Sofa und zwei Stühle, zusammen mit einem Couchtisch und einem Regal für Fernseher und CD-Player. Weiterhin ist Platz für einen Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal bei der Küchentür. Persönlich würde ich auf einen Stuhl verzichten und ein weiteres Bücherregal bevorzugen. Das ist im Vergleich zum Wohnheim luxuriös."

Draco schwillt an. Er ist auf sich selbst stolz, der kleine Teufel.

"Im ganzen Appartement gibt es Holzfußböden, nur in der Küche und im Bad ist Linoleum. Ich plane, die Böden zu erneuern, das Linoleum auszutauschen und die Wände neu zu streichen. Die Fuß- und Zierleisten sind alle gestrichen, aber ein wenig Magie sollte die Farbe entfernen, damit ich sehen kann, welches Holz sich darunter befindet."

"Lasst uns mal die Küche ansehen", sagt Anita, schnappt sich Dracos Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her.

Ich gehe mit.

"Die ist auch nicht schlecht", kommentiere ich. „Ich mag es, zu kochen, und die Küche ist zwar klein, aber für eine oder zwei Personen ausreichend."

In Gedanken plane ich, wie ich die Dinge unterbringen würde und visualisiere es, während ich gehe. „Auf die Arbeitsplatte würde ich den Toaster stellen. Das Geschirr käme in den Schrank und die Pfannen in den darunter. Es gibt Platz für Dosen und Kurzwaren in dem anderen Regal."

Ich werde ihnen nichts von meinem Plan erzählen, in der Küche ein wenig zu brauen. Ich bin erfreut, dass es einen Gasherd gibt. Ein wenig Verwandlung von einer billigen Pfanne, und ich werde einen Ring haben, der über den Brenner passt und einem Kessel sehr gut Platz bietet.

Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank und öffne die Tür. „Der Kühlschrank ist annehmbar, obwohl ein größeres Kühlfach netter wäre. Im Notfall könnte der letzte Schrank zum Kühlregal werden mit ein wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Anita. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass viele der Bewohner wahrscheinlich die Gemeinschaftsgerichte kaufen werden, die von qualifizierten Serviceelfen zubereitet werden, die tatsächlich kochen können, ist diese Küche sehr annehmbar. Für die Frühstücks- und Mittagessenszubereitung ist es ausreichend."

"Das hoffe ich", erwidert Draco. „Finanziell wäre es praktischer, die Essenauswahl auf eine Lunchbox zu beschränken, die von den Serviceelfen durch den Kühlschrank des Mieters während der Nacht zugestellt werden könnte, und die ein komplettes Abendessen im gemeinsamen Speisesaal auf der ersten Etage servieren. Innerhalb gewisser Grenzen, könnten wir Essensvorlieben und kulturelle Unterschiede mit einbeziehen. Ich kann garantieren, dass die Lasagne niemals mit Velveeta hergestellt wird."

"Ich bin dabei", antworte ich.

"Dito", sagt Anita.

"Ihr zwei könntet meine ersten offiziellen Mieter sein." Draco sieht äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

"Ihr müsst das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer sehen." Draco nimmt erneut Anitas Hand und geht mit ihr zusammen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer grenzt direkt rechts ans Wohnzimmer und das Badezimmer befindet sich direkt daneben. Nicht gerade das ideale Arrangement. Ich würde einen kleinen Flur bevorzugen, der sie von einander trennt, aber damit kann ich leben.

Er winkt uns ins Schlafzimmer. Das Fenster zeigt auf die Wand des Gebäudes neben uns, aber es ist besser als gar keines. Ich mache mir gedanklich eine Notiz sicher zu gehen, dass ich eines der Zweischlafzimmerappartements bekomme mit Blick über den Hof.

Ich könnte das zweite Schlafzimmer als Bibliothek und Büro benutzen. Ich brauche mehr Platz für meine Bücher als das Wohnzimmer bieten kann, vor allem nach meiner durch NyQuil hervorgerufenen riesigen Bestellung bei Amazon. Wenn jemand bemerkt, wie viele Bücher ich über Neurologie habe, muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ich überlege, mich auf neurologische Zaubertränke zu spezialisieren.

Krummbein wird sich auch viel wohler fühlen. Ich könnte seinen Fensterplatz errichten und er kann nach draußen sehen und die Vögel im Hof beobachten. Mensch, hier ist genug Platz, dass ich das Katzenklo aus dem Wohnbereich raushalten kann.

"Wird der Hof mit Bannen belegt werden, um Vertraute hier zu halten?", frage ich.

"Ja", erwidert Draco und sieht Anita an. „Es gibt ein Zaubererunternehmen, welches dein Vater empfiehlt, es durchführen zu lassen. Sie werden als Erstes einen Zaun für die Privatsphäre errichten. Den Hof mit all dem Holz darum, inklusive den zwei großen Bäumen im Hinterhof, wird eine Verankerung für die Banne bieten. Eulen werden hereinkommen können, aber Haustiere werden nicht hinauskönnen. Krummbein und seine Kumpels werden frei sein, um auf Bäume zu klettern, ohne die Möglichkeit, auf die Straße hinauslaufen zu können."

"Wenn es das gleiche Unternehmen ist, das die Banne um unser Haus errichtet hat, können sie die Banne auch so errichten wie eine Alarmanlage", ergänzt Anita. „Es sollten auch Anti-Muggel-Banne errichtet werden. Es gibt nicht viele exklusive Zaubererappartements in Chicago. Wir würden nicht wollen, dass plötzlich Muggel auftauchen. Die Mieter sind wahrscheinlich sorglos und werden Magie im Gebäude verwenden."

"Sie werden in den Fluren herumlaufen mit ihren Zauberstäben in ihren Händen", kommentiere ich abwesend.

Draco und Anita sehen mich mit offenen Mündern an. Anita fängt an zu kichern. Draco gluckst.

"Was ist so witzig?", frage ich verwirrt.

"Denk nach, Granger, denk nach", fordert Draco.

Und ich denke nach.

"Oh." Ich glaube, ich erröte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es so meinte, wie es womöglich klang."

Jetzt müssen wir alle lachen.

"Ich muss Hinweise aufhängen für die Mieter, ihre Zauberstäbe in anständigen Behältern die komplette Zeit aufzubewahren", schnaubt Draco.

Anita schlendert zu Draco mit einem Blick voller Zutrauen, den ich wünschte, auch nachahmen zu können. Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presst sich an ihn. Draco lässt seine Hände ihren Rücken herab gleiten zu ihrem Hintern und zieht sie noch enger an sich heran.

"Ich muss sicher gehen, dass dein Zauberstab anständig verwahrt ist", sagt sie und grinst Draco keck an.

"Du könntest die richtige Frau für diesen Job sein", flüstert er gegen ihre Lippen als beiden sich in einen Kuss fangen, der Art, wie man ihn normaler Weise nur auf der Kinoleinwand sieht.

Ich drehe mich abrupt zum Fenster, um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.

Sie küssen sich immer noch.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Menschen solch ein nasses, saugendes Geräusch machen, wenn sie sich küssen. Da muss Zungenbewegung mit im Spiel sein.

Sie küssen sich immer noch.

Ernsthaft, sie müssen doch gelegentlich mal Luft holen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte so etwas auch mit Severus machen.

Wenn ich mit meinem Fuß tippe, würden sie sich erinnern, dass ich anwesend bin? Ich könnte husten.

Ich denke, ich werde mich räuspern.

"Ahem."

Das nasse, saugende Geräusch hat aufgehört.

"Ich würde gern den Rest des Appartements sehen", sagt Anita mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um und grinse die beiden an. Sie sind errötet und ich denke nicht, dass es etwas mit Schamröte zu tun hat.

Draco und Anita stehen ungefähr einen Meter auseinander und versuchen ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Er sieht mir in die Augen, schaut weg, schaut wieder her und grinst wie eine Grinsekatze.

"Okay, ihr zwei", sage ich mit vorgetäuschter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Hebt es euch auf bis ihr zurück ins Wohnheim kommt."

Jetzt halten sie Händchen und lächeln sich an.

"Richtig", sagt Draco. "Zurück zum Geschäft."

Seine Aufmerksamkeit geht wieder dahin zurück, uns herum zu führen. Ich grinse immer noch als Draco in eine Beschreibung des im Schlafzimmer eingebauten Schrankes lanciert. Diese Art von Schrank ist allgemein üblich in Amerika und nimmt nicht soviel Platz ein wie ein Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer benötigen würde.

"Der Einbauschrank ist nicht sehr groß, aber dafür gibt es ja Magie", kommentiert Draco.

"Das Schlafzimmer ist groß genug für ein Französisches Bett und eine Kommode. Ich brauche wirklich nicht mehr als das", sagt Anita flirtend. Sie mögen getrennte Appartements haben, aber ich weiß genau, wo sie schlafen werden. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss lächeln als ich sehe, wie Draco Anita wissend angrinst. Es ist keines seiner arroganten Grinser, es ist ein echtes glückliches Grinsen.

"Lasst uns das Badezimmer ansehen", schlage ich vor. Dieses Mal gehe ich voran.

Das Badezimmer ist klein, mit einem Waschbecken aus Porzellan, Medizinschränkchen, kleiner Wanne und einer Toilette.

"Ich werde jedes der Badezimmer magisch vergrößern, um eine größere Wanne und Armaturen einzubauen. Die Bauunternehmer müssen das in ihren Angeboten mit einbauen, um den Job zu bekommen. Diese Badezimmer sind einfach zu klein und nur zweckmäßig", sagt Draco.

Anita und ich nicken zustimmend. Wir haben es nicht einstudiert, aber es muss so ausschauen.

„Kannst du dich an die Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts erinnern?"

Draco nickt und lächelt bei der Erinnerung.

"Du hättest es mal sehen sollen, Anita. Du konntest Bahnen in der Wanne ziehen. Es gab verschiedene Wasserhähne mit einer Auswahl an Schaumbädern, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur im Badezimmer der Mädchen zum Einsatz kamen", ist Dracos Einwand.

"Es gab einen, der hatte den nettesten Sandelholzduft", ergänze ich. „Kannst du dich an den erinnern?"

"Oh ja", antwortet er abwesend. An diesem Punkt müssen Anita und ich lachen.

"Du hast ihn niemals benutzt, was?", Anita stupst ihn an. Draco sieht verlegen aus.

"Vielleicht einmal, als ich elf Jahre alt war."

"Du hast dich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler geschlichen als du elf warst?" Ich necke ihn bis ich merke, dass die Raumtemperatur beginnt, sich dramatisch herab zu senken.

"Draco? Bist du hier drinnen?" Aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönt eine Frauenstimme.

"Cindy?", ruft Draco. "Wir sind gleich bei dir." Er winkt uns zu sich und wir gehen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie ist ein Geist. Ein Zauberergeist.

Die Frau muss Mitte zwanzig gewesen sein, als sie starb. Sie ist in einem luftigen Franzenkleid aus den wilden Zwanzigern gekleidet und schwebt ungefähr 15 cm über dem Boden. Sie ist hübsch, mit kurzem Haar, das wahrscheinlich blond war, und trägt ein Haarband, von dem eine große Feder absteht.

"Schön, dass du da bist Cindy", sagt Draco. „Kannst du dich an Anita vom letzten Herbst erinnern?"

"Natürlich tue ich das. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich würde dir meine Hand anbieten, aber du weißt, wie es ist, wenn man tot ist." Die Flapper dreht ihren Kopf und sieht mich an. Sie hat sehr nette Gesichtszüge. Die Graue Dame von Ravenclaw würde neidisch sein. „Und das ist?"

"Erlaube mir, dir Hermine Granger vorzustellen", sagt Draco. „Hermine ist eine Freundin von mir. Wir kennen uns seit wir kleine rotznäsige Kinder waren."

"Und jetzt sind wir rotznäsige Erwachsene", scherze ich. "Wie geht es dir? Darf ich dich Cindy nennen?"

"Bitte, wenn ich dich mit Hermine anreden kann?", sagt sie. „Es ist nett, wieder fähig zu sein, mit Körperlichen zu reden. Ich mag es, wie sich die Muggel auf die Jagd nach mir begeben, aber ich kann mich mit keinem von denen richtig unterhalten."

"Muggels jagen dich?", frage ich verwirrt.

"Nur die, die nach Wiederauferstehungs-Mary suchen. Die bin ich", sagt der Geist, mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, welche zufällig einen langen Zigarettenhalter hält mit einer durchsichtigen Zigarette.

"Wir haben alles über dich bei der Halloweentour gehört. Aber dein Name ist nicht Mary?", frage ich. Das ist sehr interessant.

"Um Himmels willen, nein. Ich bin Cynthia Derwinsky, ehemals aus der Bridgeport Nachbarschaft in Chicago." Sie zieht an ihrer Zigarette. „Sie erzählen diese Geschichte schon e-wig falsch", betont sie.

"Cindy, warum erzählst du Hermine nicht die gesamte Geschichte", schlägt Draco vor. „Sie war mit uns auf der Tour im letzten Jahr."

"Sicher, Süßer", erwidert Cindy, welche ihre schwebende Position ändert damit es aussieht als würde sie mit ihren Beinen überkreuzt auf einem nicht existierenden Stuhl sitzen. Wir drei _Körperliche_, wie uns Cindy genannt hat, stehen um sie herum in dem leeren Wohnzimmer.

"Die bekannteste Geschichte zu Wiederauferstehungs-Mary besagt, dass ich in den 1920igern bei einem Autounfall starb nachdem ich im O'Henry Ballsaal in der Archer Avenue tanzen war. Es war Januar und auf der Straße lag Schnee und Eis. Das Auto, das ich fuhr, kam ins Schleudern und knallte gegen eine Unterführung in Chicago. Ich wurde aus dem Auto geschleudert und war sofort tot, während mein Freund unversehrt blieb. Meine Eltern kleideten mich in mein bestes Partykleid und beerdigten mich auf dem Wiederauferstehungs-Friedhof."

"Seit dem wird von mir erwartet, die Archer Avenue auf und ab zu laufen bis jemand anhält und mir eine Autofahrt anbietet. Ich sage ihnen, sie sollen zum Friedhof fahren und dann verschwinde ich aus dem Auto, sobald sie in die Nähe der Tore kommen."

"Der letzte Teil stimmt, oder?", frage ich.

"Das ist der lustige Teil davon", erwidert sie und atmet eine lange Rauchfahne aus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ein Geist atmen simulieren kann, geschweige denn rauchen.

"Den ersten Teil haben sie völlig falsch verstanden. Sie haben mich mit einem Mädchen namens Mary Begarvy verwechselt, die im richtigen Alter ist, im selben Jahr wie ich starb und auf dem Wiederauferstehungs-Friedhof begraben ist. Ich habe wirklich, wirklich genug davon, Mary genannt zu werden."

"Erzähl ihr den Rest, Cindy", sagt Draco.

"Zunächst einmal", sagt Cindy und schnippt Asche auf den Fußboden, wo sie verschwindet. „Zunächst einmal, ich bin eine Hexe und die Umstände meines Todes waren wirklich meiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben", sagt sie und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich plante, Warzenentferner zu brauen. Ich hatte eine schreckliche Zeit, weil ich Warzen von meinen Händen entfernen musste. Deshalb brauchte ich ein wenig Friedhofserde und hielt auf meinem Weg zu O'Henry an und holte mir ein wenig vom Wiederauferstehungs-Friedhof."

"Mein Freund, Arnold, es ist alles seine Schuld", fährt sie fort. „Arnold kam mit mir zum Friedhof, weil er die Seite-an-Seite-Appartion für uns vornahm. Meine Apparierlizenz war erloschen, weil ich mich gespalten hatte den Monat zuvor, da ich betrunken appariert war. Wir gingen ins O'Henry und tanzten, aber wir stritten uns und er apparierte ohne mich nach hause. Er erinnerte sich nicht mal, dass ich gestrandet war. Also, ich hatte zu viel getrunken und begann, zu laufen, mit der Überlegung, dass ich nach Hause trampen könnte."

"Es war Juni, nicht Januar, und das Wetter war herrlich. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wo ich hinlief, und lief vor ein Auto und apparierte bevor es mich treffen konnte. Ich denke, hier begann die Geschichte. Wie auch immer, dieses Mal spaltete ich mich wirklich, und sie konnten mich nicht mehr zusammenfügen. Ich war ein Geist, bevor ich es bemerkte. Da ich gestorben bin mit Friedhofserde in meiner Handtasche, wurde ich zum Wiederauferstehungs-Friedhof zurückgezogen, und seit dem bin ich ein trampender Geist. Ich bin dort nicht mal begraben. Meine Überbleibsel sind draußen auf dem Friedhof Rosenhügel, im Norden der Stadt."

"Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Geschichte, aber warum hast du ihnen nicht einfach deinen Namen gesagt?"

"Das habe ich", seufzt Cindy, „aber alles, was die Muggel zu hören scheinen, ist das ‚y' am Ende." Sie richtet sich auf und zieht einen Spaghettiträger ihres Kleides zurück auf ihre Schulter.

"Es ist kein schlechter Job, insgesamt gesehen", fährt sie fort. „Ich mag es, regelmäßig in der Archer Avenue zu erscheinen, um die Story am Leben zu erhalten. Es gibt nichts Vergleichbareres, als das Gesicht eines Muggels, wenn ich von dem Beifahrersitz seines Autos verschwinde. Aber ich bin dankbar, dass Draco mir eine Möglichkeit gegeben hat, wieder in der Nähe von Zauberern zu sein. Ich kann ein ständiger Geist hier sein, wenn alle Mieter aus- und alle Zauberer eingezogen sind."

"Wie kannst du die Archer Avenue verlassen? Ist das nicht dein Spukgebiet?", frage ich.

"Ich bin ein trampender Geist. Ich kann überall hingehen, solange es in einem Auto passiert. Nachdem ich Draco und Anita letzten Herbst getroffen hatte und die beiden mir über die Geister in deiner Schule berichtet hatten, klang es nach einem richtig netten Job. Ich denke, es ist großartig, wie sie sich um die Schüler kümmern und die Schule bewachen und all das. Als Draco mir erzählte, dieses Appartementgebäude für Studenten eines Zauberercollege herzurichten, klang es wie eine großartige Gelegenheit. Ich kann hier herumhängen und meine Weisheit an die Studenten geben und all die Dinge, und Eindringliche verschrecken. Das ist die Gelegenheit meines Todes und ich möchte sie nicht verpassen."

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen und wurden uns einig, dass Cindy hier einzieht sobald ich das Gebäude gekauft habe. Ich bin gestern raus gefahren und habe sie geholt", sagt Draco.

"Draco, du hast bisher nur deine vorläufige Lizenz. Dir ist es nicht erlaubt, Auto zu fahren ohne Begleitung eines Fahrers mit Führerschein", belehrt ihn Anita.

"Adam hat mich begleitet", erklärt Draco. „Er wollte eine Möglichkeit, Cindy zu treffen, und es ermöglichte mir eine gute Übungsstunde."

Cindy kreuzt ihre Beine zurück, den kurzen Rock, den sie trägt, zur Geltung bringend.

"Adam ist ein sehr netter junger Mann und es war nett von ihm, dich zu begleiten, damit du kommen und mich holen konntest. Er hat gute Manieren und ist sehr gentleman-like." Sie zieht erneut an ihrem Zigarettenhalte und atmet aus. „Wisst ihr, es ist schon fünfzig Jahre her, seit dem ich so weit in der Stadt war. Wenn ich in einem Auto sitze, bleibe ich nur bis zum Rande des Gerichtsviertels und verschwinde dann. Seit den Siebzigern war ich nicht mehr weiter als bis zur Cicero Avenue. Es hat sich wirklich verändert, mit all den Einkaufshäusern und dem Verkehr entlang der Schnellstraße. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wie auch immer, ihr habt jetzt einen Hausgeist, den ihr euer Eigen nennen könnt und ich bin bereit, an meine Arbeit zu gehen."

"Es wird wirklich nicht viel zu tun sein bis die Mieter ausgezogen sind, die Renovierung beendet ist und die Studenten einziehen", sagt Draco.

Hat Cindy ihm gerade zu geblinzelt?

"Das ist in Ordnung", erwidert Cindy. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich irgendwas finden werde, um mich zu beschäftigen. Da ich hier bin, wird jeder andere Zauberergeist in der Nachbarschaft das wissen, und vielleicht werden sie mich besuchen. Da ich ein trampender Geist bin, habe ich eine größere Reichweite als die meisten, solange ich in einem Auto unterwegs bin, aber ich kann dieses Gebäude und das Grundstück, welches dazu gehört, nicht verlassen, ohne zum Wiederauferstehungs-Friedhof zurückgezogen zu werden. Wenn ich für eine Zeit verschwinde, dann ist das sehr wahrscheinlich eingetroffen. Wenn jemand dann hinauskommen und mich holen könnte, würde ich direkt zurückkommen. Würdet ihr spontan wissen, ob es Geister in der Nachbarschaft gibt?"

"Ich weiß, dass es im Filmtheater den Block runter spukt", sagt Anita. „Aber es könnte auch ein Muggelgeist sein."

"Was wahrscheinlich ist", sagt Cindy mit einem Seufzer. „ Aber es ist wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn es in dem Gebiet hier viele Zauberer und Hexen gibt, aufgrund des College, wird jemand früher oder später einen tragischen Tod finden und als Geist enden und ich werde Gesellschaft haben. Es gibt wirklich nicht viele Geister, die an Friedhöfen herumlungern, und es wurde da draußen ziemlich einsam. Hier leben Menschen und ich wette, irgendwo sind auch Geister. Wird es Haustiere in dem Gebäude geben?"

"Ich habe vor, Haustiere zu erlauben", sagt Draco.

"Oh, gut. Ich mag Katzen besonders gern. Eulen wären auch toll", erwidert Cindy glücklich.

"Es wird nicht viele Eulen geben", erwidert Draco. „Sie erhaschen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit in der Stadt, deswegen bringen nicht viele Leute welche mit. Wir benutzen stattdessen E-Mail."

"E-Mail?" Cindy sieht verwirrt aus.

"Du wirst es sehen", sagt Anita. „Ich würde mich freuen, es dir zeigen zu können."

Cindy entscheidet sich, aufzustehen, und schlendert durch den Raum. Ihre silbernen Highheels klicken auf dem Holzfußboden.

"Denkst du, dass es reichen wird, um sie dazu zu bringen zu gehen?", frage ich.

"Schon", sagt Anita und sieht zu Cindy.

Ich habe den heimlichen Verdacht, dass mit Cindys Ankunft hier etwas vor sich geht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich wissen möchte, aber ich wette, sie soll die zögernden Mieter darin bekräftigen, zu verschwinden.

"Sei nur vorsichtig mit den Gedächtniszaubern", schlage ich vor. „Die können auch schief gehen, weißt du."

Draco schaut mich mit absoluter Überraschung und ein wenig Unglaube an.

"Also, du möchtest doch nicht, dass Muggelmieter herumlaufen und ihren Freunden von Cindy erzählen, oder?"

Jetzt starren mich alle drei an. Cindy durchbricht die Stille.

"Du sagtest mir, ich solle vorsichtig sein mit dem, was ich in Gegenwart von Hermine erzähle, und nun hat sie alles selbst herausgefunden", grummelt Cindy.

Draco geht um mich herum und betrachtet mich. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss lachen.

"Hermine, bist du dir sicher, dass du richtig in Gryffindor einsortiert wurdest? Du verdeutlichst Eigenschaften, die eher zu Slytherin gehören."

"Was du tun wirst, wäre in Großbritannien illegal", erwidere ich. „In den Vereinigten Staaten ist es nicht illegal, so weit ich das Zauberergesetz hier verstehe. Es ist unethisch und dafür bist du ein Schuft, aber wenn es nicht illegal ist, werde ich dich nicht weiter kritisieren. Ich habe gesagt, was gesagt werden musste. Du wirst zum amerikanischen Raubritter, aber ich mag dich, Draco Malfoy."

Draco bricht in Gelächter aus und kommt mit ausgestreckten Armen auf mich zu. Ich laufe in sie hinein und wir umarmen uns kurz. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy ist mein Freund.

"Draco, ich glaube, wir haben sie korrupt gemacht", gluckst Anita.

Ich vermute, es hat etwas damit zu tun, so viel Zeit in der Nähe von Slytherinmännern zu verbringen.

"Also, das ist gut. Es macht meinen Job leichter, da ich mich nicht verstecken muss", verdeutlicht Cindy etwas verärgert als sie zu ihrem unsichtbaren Sitz in der Luft zurückkehrt.

"Du hast nicht vor, sie arg zu erschrecken, oder?", frage ich.

"Nicht allzu sehr", erwidert Cindy. „Ich plane nur, dass sie mich mal hier, mal da sehen. Denjenigen, die wirklich stur bleiben werden, kann ich ein wenig kalte Luft entgegen pusten, an der Schulter berühren, diese Art von Dingen. Genug, damit sie sich unwohl fühlen."

"Ergänze den Anreiz, ihre letzte Monatsmiete erlassen zu bekommen, wenn sie früher gehen möchten, und ich denke, wir haben das Gebäude geräumt bis Mai", sagt Draco. „Ich kann die Bauunternehmer kommen und ihre Arbeit im Juni tun lassen, und werde einige der Appartements fertig haben für die Studenten, die planen, Sommervorlesungen zu besuchen."

"Das werden wir sein", fügt Anita hinzu.

"Solange Cindy nicht zu extrem vorgeht, sollte es nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen", fährt Draco fort. „Ich habe bereits alles mit dem Rechtsanwalt besprochen und sie sagt, ich breche das amerikanische Zauberergesetz nicht. Sie sagt, so wird quasi ständig vorgegangen."

"Wir sind viel lockerer was Restriktionen angeht, Magie bei Muggeln anzuwenden, vor allem wenn es uns einen geschäftlichen Vorteil bringt", erklärt Anita. „In diesem Fall benutzen wir sogar weniger Magie, um das Leben von Muggeln zu beeinflussen, weil wir einen Geist benutzen, als in anderen Fällen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir keinen oblivaten müssen. Obwohl wir vielleicht ein oder zwei Abneigungszauber hinzufügen sollten und damit das Interesse, dem Gebäude fern zu bleiben, unterstützen, sowie einen Attraktivitätszauber, um ihr Interesse an dem Gebäude die Straße rauf zu wecken. Die Appartements und Mieten dort entsprechen denen von hier. Wir wollen nur die Leute dazu bringen, ihre Appartements aufzugeben und wegzuziehen, nicht schreiend aus dem Gebäude zu rennen."

"Spielverderber", unterbricht Cindy. "Du hast nicht richtig gelebt oder bist nicht richtig gestorben, wenn du keinen erschreckten Muggel schreiend die Straße hinunterlaufen gesehen hast."

"Wir können nicht alle leben oder sterben bei deinen Standards, Cindy", sagt Draco. „Du hast fünfundsiebzig Jahre mehr Erfahrung als wir."

"Also, ihr jungen Leute solltet euch daran erinnern, wenn ich anfange, an unserem kleinen Projekt zu arbeiten", antwortet Cindy. „Ich habe viel Erfahrung darin, Muggel zu vertreiben wo immer ich bin, deshalb erwarte ich etwas Freiheit in der Auswahl meiner Methoden."

"Vergiss nur nicht die Vorgaben, die wir besprochen haben", sagt Draco ernst. „Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist dass eine Muggelzeitung oder einer dieser Muggelgeisterjäger davon Wind bekommt, was wir vorhaben. Das würde uns definitiv in Schwierigkeiten bringen mit den Zauberer Gesetzeshütern."

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen", versichert Cindy. „Ich werde de_z_ent sein."

Ich habe meine Zweifel, dass Cindy dezent sein kann, vor allem wenn sie das _z_ in dezent betont.

"Was sind deine Pläne für diese Woche?", fragt Draco.

"Geräusche, hauptsächlich", erwidert Cindy und demonstriert, wie sie mit ihren Fingerknöcheln an die Wand klopft, was so klingt, als würde jemand an der Wand klopfen. Sie schwebt erneut durch den Raum, ihre Highheels klicken auf dem Holzboden. „Es ist ziemlich effektiv, wenn sie nicht sehen können, wer die Geräusche macht. Es wird auch eine sehr nervig kalte Stelle in der Waschküche im Keller geben. Nächste Woche, werde ich kalte Brisen durch die Appartements jagen und ich überlege, mich im Foyer sehen zu lassen. Das sollte einen viel versprechenden Anfang geben."

"Sehr gut", bekräftigt Draco. "Ich habe Vorlesungen und muss lernen, deshalb werde ich unter der Woche nicht zurückkommen. Samstagmorgen werde ich eine Fahrstunde haben. Ich plane, Samstagabend zurückzukommen. Ich glaube, ich werde einen Schreibtisch und ein Telefon in diesem Appartement aufstellen und es im Moment als Büro benutzen. Ich kann keine Zaubererunternehmer mitbringen, um die Arbeit zu erledigen, bis ich nicht wenigstens eine Etage leer habe."

"Werdet ihr drei nächsten Samstag zurückkommen?", fragt Cindy traurig.

Wir drei tauschen Blicke und Draco nickt.

"Wir werden alle zurückkommen", sagt Draco. „Warum planen wir nicht ein Treffen in diesem Appartement um 19 Uhr?"

"Könntest du einen Musikspieler mitbringen wie den, den du im Auto hast?", fragt Cindy. „Wir könnten eine kleine Party veranstalten und ich bringe euch den Charleston bei. Arnold und ich haben mit unserem Charleston Tanzwettbewerbe gewonnen."

"Wir werden sehen, was wir tun können", sagt Anita, einen amüsierten Blick mit Draco austauschend.

Ich kann vor meinen Augen sehen, in wie wenig soziales Leben ich integriert bin. Nächte in der Woche mit Draco und Anita studieren, manchmal mit Warren. Arbeiten an dem studienübergreifenden Projekt mit Draco, Anita und Warren. Meine Samstagabende werden dafür draufgehen, ein Appartementgebäude mit Draco und Anita zu errichten und einen Tanz aus den Goldenen Zwanzigern zu lernen von einer Flapperin, die vor siebenundfünfzig Jahren starb. Oh, also. Es übertrifft meine Treffen mit der Maulenden Myrte in der Mädchentoilette in Hogwarts.

Ich kann es nicht erwarten, Severus wieder zu sehen. Dies kann man nicht so gut über Tagebücher erzählen wie in Person. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn zum Lachen bringen könnte.

tbc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie fandet ihr Cindy? Hermine ist mit ihrer Unschuld wirklich ein klein wenig zu bedauern, oder?

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder rasanter und lang sein. Versprochen! ;O)


	53. Kapitel 53

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Im heutigen und im kommenden Kapitel werden wir wieder viele Informationen auf einmal erfahren._

_Padme: Keine Bange, was Hermine angeht. Das wird schon werden. Nur Geduld! ;O)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**53. Kapitel:**_

**Korrespondenz  
Februar 1999**

---------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Filius Flitwick, C.M.; Severus Snape, P.M.; Pomona Sprout, M.H. und Minerva McGonagall, T.M.  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Datum: 1. Februar 1999  
Re: Vorkommnis

Ich erwarte eine interne Untersuchung, um die Person oder Personen zu identifizieren, welche die Büstenhalter der Hufflepuffmädchen verzaubert hat bzw. haben. Gelinde gesagt, wurden die jungen Damen gedemütigt, als sie ihre Unterwäsche wie Flaggen von den Schlosstürmen wehen sahen.

Ich wäre besonderes an der Entdeckung des Zauberspruches, der verwendet wurde, interessiert. Er war äußerst kreativ.

Diese Aktion, wie auch immer, ist nicht tragbar. Ich bin mir sicher, die jungen Damen würden das bestätigen.

-----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**1. Februar 1999  
Lucius an Severus

Severus,

du solltest einplanen, dass komplette Wochenende am 12. hier im Manor zu verbringen. Der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, dass du und ich eine volle Bandbreite Duelliertraining für ungefähr zwanzig ausgewählte Teilnehmer durchführen. Wir werden erst erfahren, um wen es sich handelt, wenn sie ankommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord anwesend sein wird, um das zu beobachten.

Ich hoffe, ich werde physisch in der Lage sein, die Anforderungen des Laufdrills zu überstehen. Ich glaube, ich werde dein Angebot des erhöhenden Konditionstrankes annehmen.

Ich weiß nicht, was er mit den Lehrlingen vorhat.

Lucius

-------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Rolanda Hooch, F.M  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Datum: 1. Februar 1999  
Re: War das die beste Art, das Problem zu lösen?

Ich begrüße den Einsatz für das Entfernen der Büstenhalter von den Schlosstürmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Hufflepuffmädchen des fünften bis siebten Jahrgangs froh sind, ihre Unterwäsche wieder zu haben.

Wie auch immer, mir scheint, es hätte einen diskreteren Weg gegeben, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, als das die Slytherin und Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaften sie für das Training des Schnappens und Hochgeschwindigkeitsflugübens benutzen.

Pomona hat beklagt, dass einige ihrer Mädchen schikaniert wurden bezüglich ihrer Konfektionsgröße von einigen Jungen, die an der Übungsstunde teilgenommen haben.

-----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**2. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Hermine,

wie es scheint, wird es mir nicht möglich sein, dich am Wochenende des 12. Februars zu treffen. Ich kann leider nicht erklären, warum das so ist, deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass du zwischen den Zeilen lesen wirst.

Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du in der Zeit, in der du hier sein wirst, einen viermonatigen Vorrat der Wolfsbanngrundlage für Remus vorbereitest. Deine kommenden Collegeferien gehen nicht konform mit der dreitätigen Phase vor dem Vollmond, in welcher der zweite Schritt vorgenommen werden muss. Ich werde ihn jeden Monat für ihn vervollständigen und wir werden dein Training diesen Sommer abschließen.

Weiterhin kannst du die äußerlich angewandte Cruciatusbehandlung vorbereiten mit der fünfprozentigen Erhöhung der Veneno Mentha Viridis. Es gibt eine Liste von Zaubertränken, die der Krankenflügel benötigt. Es ist der allgemeine Vorrat und du hast diese zuvor schon einmal zubereitet. Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeit, diese Zaubertränke herzustellen ohne meine unmittelbare Unterweisung.

Ich wurde gerade zu einer Auseinandersetzung im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gerufen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Abwesenheit von Mr. Malfoy ein inadäquat gefülltes Machtvakuum in der Haushackordnung hinterlassen hat. Die Hähne fordern sich jetzt gegenseitig heraus, mit der Absicht, die Hühner zu beeindrucken. Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche und ich denke ernsthaft über den Erwerb eines Muggelgewehrs nach.

Ich bin enttäuscht, dass wir keine Zeit mit einander verbringen können, während du in England bist.

Severus

------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Filius Flitwick, C.M.; Severus Snape, P.M. und Minerva McGonagall, T.M.  
Kopie: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Von: Pomona Sprout, M.H.  
Datum: 2. Februar 1999  
Re: Ein gelöstes Mysterium

Ich entschuldige mich bei euch allen bezüglich des kürzlichen Vorfalls, als Mitglieder eures Hauses beschuldigt wurden, magisch die Büstenhalter der Hufflepuffmädchen gestohlen zu haben.

Oliver Cremens, einer meiner Drittklässler, war verantwortlich. Offenbar wurden Wetten unter den Jungen dieses Jahrgangs abgeschlossen, welches Mädchen in Hufflepuff die größte Körbchengröße hat. Wie es scheint, ist Mr. Cremens ein kleines Zauberkunstwunderkind und entschied, wie man es herausfinden könnte.

Ich konnte leider noch nicht herausfinden, wer sie von den Türmen hängen ließ.

**-----------------------------------**

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**3. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Lieber Severus,

ich verstehe, dass du keine Kontrolle hast über die Ansprüche, die andere an dich haben. Ich muss erst am Nachmittag des 14. zurück nach Chicago. Könnten wir uns zum Frühstück an dem Montag treffen?

Ich denke, ich bin ziemlich offensichtlich. Es ist schon einen Monat her, seit wir die Möglichkeit hatten, miteinander zu reden. Es gibt so viele aufregende Dinge zu besprechen: das Nullpunktfeld, unsere Cruciatusbehandlung, Wolfsbann.

Nein. Jetzt heuchle ich dir etwas vor.

Ich vermisse dich einfach.

Hermine

---------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**4. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Harry

Harry,

ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, obwohl ich enttäuscht bin, dass du und Ron im Dienst seid am Samstag und Sonntag. Wenigstens können wir am Montag ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir essen am Montag zusammen zu Mittag anstatt zu Abend am Samstag.

Meinst du, Neville könnte frei bekommen, um sich mit uns dreien zu treffen? Ich weiß, dass Lavender nicht kommen kann. Stell dir vor, nach Paris zu kommen mit ihrem Chef, um die Herbstmode der Umhänge fertig zu stellen. Sie macht das wirklich gut, oder? Was meinst du, wie ernst es Ron mit ihr ist?

Ja, mein Haarprojekt geht gut voran. Im Moment arbeiten wir an der Haarspülung. Sie haben es zwar noch nicht geschafft, mein Haar wellig zu machen, aber es ist nicht mehr so kraus und es ist viel weicher als es bisher war.

Vielleicht wird unser nächstes Produkt für Kerle sein mit Haaren, die gern in alle Richtungen abstehen.

Hermine

---------------------------------

**Post-It Notiz  
**4. Februar 1999  
Hinterlassen auf dem Schreibtisch im Appartement 302

Cindy,  
gute Arbeit bei dem Typen in 105.  
Sieh mal in dem Schrank über dem  
Herd wegen der Pizza nach. Sollte  
so sein, wie du sie magst.

Draco

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**4. Februar 1999  
Draco an Lucius

Vater,

ich plane für das Wochenende des 12. nach Hause zu kommen. Wie du und Severus vorgeschlagen habt, habe ich täglich geübt, meinen Geist zu verschließen, und ich habe verschiedene Erinnerungen in meinem Versteck platziert. Ich kann direkt nach meiner Vorlesung am Freitagvormittag kommen, da ich nachmittags keine mehr habe. Wird es Severus möglich sein, früher da zu sein, um mich zu testen bevor ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber treten muss?

Es gibt für den Dunklen Lord nicht viel zu sehen was Granger angeht, abgesehen von Essenszeiten, Vorlesungen und dem in Ordnung bringen des Appartementhauses. Ich beobachte sie genau und habe keine Zeichen gesehen, dass Potter oder Weasley sie besuchen. Wenn überhaupt scheint sie ziemlich ausgelaugt zu sein, weil sie selbst zu viel arbeitet.

Der Dunkle Lord wird zufrieden sein mit meinem Fortschritt bezüglich der Schuler Familie. Zwischen dem Ausgehen mit seiner Tochter und dem Einholen seines Rates für meinen Geschäftsplan für das Appartementgebäude, habe ich mich selbst als potenziellen Schwiegersohn ins Gespräch gebracht. Zudem lerne ich mit dem Appartementhausprojekt etwas über Zauberergeschäft, Gesetz und Ausbildung in den Vereinigten Staaten, so wie es der Dunkle Lord wollte. Ich werde meinen Bericht für ihn fertig haben, wenn ich zurückkomme.

Alles läuft nach Plan mit dem Appartementhaus. Den Geist kombiniert mit Widerstandssprüchen ins Spiel zu bringen, hat den Auszug der Muggelmieter beschleunigt. Innerhalb der ersten Woche im Mai wird die erste Etage leer sein und der Rest des Gebäudes in der ersten Juniwoche. Ich habe meinen Einfluss ausgeübt auf zwei andere Appartementgebäude in der Gegend, um deren Attraktivität für die jetzigen Mieter zu steigern.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es soviel Spaß macht. Ich verstehe, warum du Geschäfte so gern machst, wie du es tust, Vater.

Ich stehe kurz davor, meine Fahrprüfung zu absolvieren. Ich muss das parallele Einparken üben. Dabei muss man das Auto in den Platz, gerade groß genug dafür, zwischen zwei anderen Autos fahren und zudem sehr nah an den Bürgersteig. Es ist schwieriger als man annehmen könnte, vor allem da Magie nicht erlaubt ist während des Prozesses. Wenn ich das schaffe, bin ich sicher, den Test zu bestehen.

Bitte sage Mutter, dass ich mich über die Handschuhe und den Schal, die sie mir geschickt hat, gefreut habe. Sie muss sich nicht soviel Gedanken wegen Kälte und Schnee machen. An Schottland reicht das hier nicht ran.

In Liebe  
Draco

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**4. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Hermine,

es wäre nicht ratsam, dass wir uns beide am 14. zum Frühstück treffen. Ich muss mich am Lehrertisch blicken lassen, wie gewöhnlich, oder es könnten Bemerkungen gemacht werden, die an Todesserfamilien durch ihre Kinder weitergegeben werden.

Dieses bestimmte Datum ist zudem eines, an dem die Lehrer äußerst aufmerksam sein müssen. Seit dem die Weasley-Zwillinge sich von diesen heiligen Hallen verabschiedet haben, ist der allumfassende Chaoslevel ziemlich gesunken. Wie auch immer, während der Wintermonate habe ich ihre Zutatenliste, Braumethoden und Zaubersprüche überprüft, welche die zwei Teufelskerle für ihre Valentinstag-Romantik-Linie benutzen.

Ich wage zu behaupten, wir werden Schülern zu hören müssen, die schlechte Liebesgedichte vortragen, mit verschieden farbigen Herzen über ihren Köpfen herumlaufen, wie sie ihre unsterbliche Zuneigung den Mitgliedern des Geschlechts, das sie nicht bevorzugen, offenbaren, und zweifellos werden an den Genitalien einiger der Jungs pinkfarbene Federn sprießen.

Mit anderen Worten, es wird so sein wie immer in Hogwarts am Valentinstag.

Severus

**---------------------------**

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**5. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Severus,

schade, dass ich den Valentinstag in Hogwarts verpassen werde, aber ich freue mich schon, von dir darüber zu hören. Die Zwillinge sind kreative Genies, aber ich kann auch ohne ihr Markenzeichen von jugendlichem Humor auskommen.

Das Schlimmste war, als sie ihren Prototyp Singende Bohnen, basierend auf den Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, testeten. Ron und Harry waren die Testobjekte und es verursachte ihnen furchtbare Blähungen. Der Duft änderte sich jedes Mal, sich erstreckend von Flieder bis Abwassergestank. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen los ließen, sang dieser. Ich habe jetzt sehr negative Assoziation zu dem Lied „Ich bin ein kleiner Teekessel, klein und prall."

Unter den gegeben Umständen werde ich dich bis April nicht sehen können, außer jemand muss gegen den Cruciatus behandelt werden.

Bedauerlicherweise bin ich insgesamt zu gut im zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Was immer auch passiert am Wochenende des 12., sei bitte vorsichtig.

Ich werde mich um die Zubereitung der Wolfsbannbasis kümmern. Ich fühle mich dabei viel sicherer als ich es das erste Mal war und ich habe sehr detaillierte Notizen bezüglich der Vorbereitung. Der äußerlich angewandte Cruciotrank und die Vorratstränke für den Krankenflügel sind auch kein Problem. Ich werde die erste Bestellung des Fruchtbarkeitstrankes fertig stellen. Ich habe die Zutaten über die letzten paar Wochen besorgt.

Wusstest du, dass die Wurzel der Maca hier ein Drittel weniger kostet als in Großbritannien? Und Rotkleeblüten kosten die Hälfte und an Mönchspfeffer kommt man viel einfacher heran. Ich testete ihre Effektivität und sie sind genauso gut wie das, was wir von unseren Lieferanten in England bekommen können.

Ich denke, ich gehe besser zurück an meine Arbeit. Morgen schreibe ich einen Test in Physik.

Gute Nacht, Severus.

Hermine

------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Pomona Sprout, H.M.; Filius Flitwick, C.M.; Severus Snape, P.M. und Minerva McGonagall, T.M.  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Datum: 6. Februar 1999  
Re: Weitere Vorkommnisse

Der kürzliche Ausbruch von magischem Raub an Unterwäsche hat einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Das Verschwinden jeglicher Suspensorien während des Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin Quidditchspiels hätte in bösen Verletzungen bei allen Involvierten enden können.

Die Identitäten der Täter sind bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bekannt. Es bedürfte mehr als einer Person, um die Namen jedes Besitzers, zusammen mit den Schätzungen der individuellen Größe, herauszufinden, und sie an die passenden Halter der Rüstungen im Schloss zu hängen.

Ich erwarte von jedem von euch, ein Haustreffen abzuhalten, um die Notwendigkeit zu besprechen, dieser Runde an Streichen ein Ende zu bereiten. Jede Unterstützung, die ihr anbieten könnt, um die Schuldigen zu identifizieren, ist willkommen.

Ihr könnt euch die Heuler, die ich diesbezüglich erhalten habe, nicht vorstellen. Da draußen sind ein paar sehr zornige Eltern.

-----------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**6. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Hermine,

du weißt schon, dass das Kaufen der Zutaten in den Vereinigten Staaten und das Herbringen von diesen ohne die Zollgebühr zu bezahlen, die legale Definition von Schmuggeln trifft?

Severus

------------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**6. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Severus,

daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Verflixt. Ich werde den Mönchspfeffer so nicht rechtzeitig bekommen. Ich kann einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen, um den Rest zu bekommen.

Hermine

------------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**7. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Hermine,

bring den Mönchspfeffer mit und besorge alles Weitere hier. Ich habe die Marca-Wurzel bereits für dich. Du kannst sie mir zurückbezahlen. Oh, bringe mehr Mönchspfeffer mit und ich werde dafür bezahlen.

Das nächste Mal, wenn du Hogwarts besuchen wirst, frage Minerva, dich neu einzusortieren. Ich vermute, du hast mehr Slytherin in dir, als der Hut bemerkt hat. Vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum ich deine Gesellschaft so schätze.

Severus

-----------------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Alle Hogwartslehrer  
Von: Severus Snape  
Datum: 9. Februar 1999  
Re: Richard Browning

Als ein Ergebnis des Diebstahlvorkommnisses von Suspensorien vor kurzem wird einem Mitglied des Slytherinquidditchteams ein hohes Maß an Schikane entgegengebracht.

Wenn ihr jemanden der Schüler Richard Browning als "Kleines Schwänzchen Browning" bezeichnen hört, greift bitte ein und stoppt es. Weiterhin lacht nicht, wenn euch Witze über seine „Defizite" zu Ohren kommen.

Das Selbstbewusstsein des jungen Mannes leidet sehr darunter. Ich musste ihm verbieten, einen Flyer herumzuschicken, auf dem von allen Spielern der Slytherinquidditchmannschaft schriftlich bestätigt wurde, dass er tatsächlich über der durchschnittlichen Größe liegt.

Wenn die Schikane nicht aufhört, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er die Sache nicht in seine eigenen Hände nimmt.

------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt für hohe Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com  
Von: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com  
Datum: 12.2.1999  
Re: Kommende Ereignisse

Ich habe die Situation in Großbritannien überwacht. Es gibt Anzeichen, dass einige entscheidende Ereignisse in der nahen Zukunft stattfinden werden. Meine Analyse weißt immer noch auf Dinge hin, die sich diesen Sommer zuspitzen werden.

Ich habe die Arithmantik zu Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy laufen lassen. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass beide involviert sein werden. Von dem, was ich sehen kann, ist Hermine Granger stark auf der Seite, die Dumbledore unterstützt, involviert. Draco Malfoy befindet sich an der Grenze und seine Loyalitäten sind unklar.

Du weißt, dass er eine romantische Beziehung mit Anita hat. Er war ein paar Mal zum Abendessen da seit vergangenen Sommer und wir haben viel über Geschäft und Handel gesprochen, bezogen auf die Zauberergesellschaft in Amerika und wie es in Großbritannien funktioniert. Obwohl ich nicht sehr glücklich darüber bin, Anitas Beziehung auszunutzen, um in Dracos Kopf sehen zu können, muss ich doch alle möglichen Mittel verwenden, die notwendig sind.

Er ist sehr enthusiastisch bezüglich seines neuen Projektes und dem Kauf des Appartementgebäudes. Er scheint an Immobilien interessiert zu sein, was daher resultiert, wie Zauberer in England dazu neigen, zu Geld kommen. Wo dieses Interesse mit Voldemort zusammen passt, ist unklar. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er in verschiedene Richtungen gezogen wird.

Roger beobachtet genauso die Dinge, die eng mit Malfoy zusammen hängen. Wenn ich den Eindruck bekomme, dass er Anita in irgendeiner Art gefährdet, werde ich für ihn einen bedauerlichen Unfall organisieren.

Was immer ich auch sein mag, ich bin an erster Stelle ein Vater. Unglücklicherweise kann es uns, aufgrund seiner familiären gesellschaftlichen Stellung und Reichtum, in Verbindung mit seiner engen Bindung an Voldemort, schneller in die Mitte dieser Situation werfen als ich möchte. Was denkst du?

--------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt für hohe Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com  
Von: Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl .com  
Datum: 12.2.1999  
Re: Kommende Ereignisse

Wie du weißt, beaufsichtige ich Hermine Granger in ihrem unabhängigen Studium von Zaubertränke 201. Es gibt keinen Zweifel; sie ist eine brillante und fähige Studentin, wie es sich in ihrer Arbeit während des ersten Semesters und was ich jetzt hier sehe widerspiegelt.

Sie hat praktische Erfahrung in der Entwicklung und dem Brauen von Zaubertränken, die weit über das hinausgeht, welche sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihrer Ausbildung haben sollte. Einige ihrer Techniken stimmen mit denen überein, die mir von Arsenius Jigger gelehrt wurden während meiner fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränke in meiner Zaubertränkeausbildung vor dreißig Jahren. Das deutet für mich darauf hin, dass sie womöglich mit Severus Snape an Zaubertränkeentwicklungen arbeitet. Er wird dieselben Techniken während seiner Ausbildung gelernt haben.

Wir wissen, dass Granger aktiv Dumbledore unterstützt, aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry Potter, als inoffizielles Mitglied der Familie von Arthur Weasley und der Ermordung ihrer Eltern. Das könnte ein weiteres Indiz für uns sein, dass Snape ein Unterstützer Dumbledores ist, unabhängig von vergangenen Verbindungen zu Voldemort.

Ich werde mich morgen mit Roger zum Mittagessen treffen. Wir haben vor, die Situation mit Granger und Malfoy zu besprechen, und werden dir unsere Empfehlungen mitteilen.

--------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Severus Snape, P.M.  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Datum: 12. Februar 1999  
Re: Stellungnahme zum Hauspunktesystem

Ich habe die vierteljährlichen Berichte zum Punktekontingent für alle Häuser und vergebene Strafarbeiten angesehen. Bitte, nimm meine Komplimente entgegen für die schwindende Zahl abgezogener Punkte von und der Vergabe von Strafarbeiten an Gryffindor. Es scheint, dass der Weggang von Harry Potter aus diesen geheiligten Hallen deine Einstellung verändert hat.

Du wirst einen Bonus in deinem Gehaltsbeutel nächste Woche finden.

----------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt für hohe Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com; Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl . com  
Datum: 13.2.1999  
Re: Kommende Ereignisse

Gerhardt und ich trafen uns heute und diskutierten die Situation mit Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger.

Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass wir nicht genau sagen können, auf welcher Seite Draco Malfoy steht bezüglich Voldemort. Mit der Veröffentlichung der Monografie werde ich meinen Zauberkunstkurs 102 in eine Diskussion bringen über wissenschaftliche Forschung, die in der Preisgabe der Zaubererwelt enden könnte.

Das wird meine Möglichkeit sein, seine Meinungen und Reaktionen zu testen. Wir wissen, dass er aus einer elitären Familie mit starken Bindungen zu Voldemort stammt. Sein Vater hat deswegen eine gewisse Zeit im britischen Zauberergefängnis verbracht. Ob Malfoy bereit ist oder nicht, eine Position zu beziehen, die sich von der seiner Familie unterscheidet, ist offen für Spekulationen.

Du hast mein Mitgefühl bezüglich seiner Beziehung zu Anita. Wenn ich der Möglichkeit gegenüber stünde, dass meine Tochter von einem Rassisten benutzt wird, um an mich heran zu kommen, würde ich wahrscheinlich seinen Untergang planen.

Einige meiner Vorfahren haben Tests spezialisiert, um zu sehen, wie lang sie ein Opfer am Leben halten können, während es an einem Spieß über einem Lagerfeuer hängt. Ich kann dir die Details besorgen, falls du sie brauchen solltest.

Was Granger angeht, stimme ich der Beurteilung zu, dass sie ein Verbindungsglied zu Dumbledore ist. Es scheint, als habe sie mit Malfoy eine Freundschaft entwickelt, was zwei Möglichkeiten bietet:

_Erstens:_ Von Malfoy wird verlangt, sie auszuspionieren für seinen Meister, und von ihr wird verlangt, für ihre Seite Malfoy auszuspionieren.

_Zweitens:_ Malfoy soll sie für seinen Meister ausspionieren, seine wahren Sympathien gehören aber der Dumbledorefraktion.

Denkt man über die, wie es scheint, echte Freundschaft nach, scheint die zweite Möglichkeit plausibler als ich im ersten Moment gedacht habe.

Wenn wir uns einig sind, werde ich bei beiden Legilimentik anwenden, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet. Vielleicht kann ich einen Eindruck gewinnen, was die Wahrheit in dieser Situation ist. Nachdem ich es getan habe, würde ich mich gern mit unserem strategischen Planungsteam treffen. Wir sollten Pläne schmieden, Dumbledore zu kontaktieren.

-----------------------------------

**Eulen-Korrespondenz des Ministeriums  
**Verschlüsselt und verzaubert zur Sicherheit

Memorandum zwischen den Abteilungen  
An: Madam Amelia Bones, Zaubereiministerin  
Von: Alastor Moody, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung  
Datum: 14. Februar 1999  
Re: Mögliche Todesseraktivitäten

Ich bin gerade von der Berichterstattung des Informationsausschusses zurückgekehrt, welches Überwachungsberichte zusammenstellte. Eine signifikante Anzahl an vermeintlichen Todessern ist ihren regulären Samstag- und Sonntagsaktivitäten dieses Wochenende ferngeblieben.

Typische Todessertreffen finden in der Nacht statt und gehen nicht länger als vier oder fünf Stunden. Einige dieser Personen (siehe untenstehende Liste) werden seit Freitagnacht vermisst. Es gibt kein Anzeichen für Todesserüberfälle oder andere offenkundige Aktivitäten dieses Wochenende.

Wir haben dreizehn vermeintliche Todesser, die zwischen 24 und 36 Stunden vermisst werden. Eine Möglichkeit ist eine Säuberungsaktion unter den Todessern. Eine Minderheit unseres Komitees schlägt die Möglichkeit eines Trainingslagers irgendeiner Art vor. Wenn in den nächsten Tagen Leichen auftauchen, werden wir unsere Antwort haben. Unsere Leute sind draußen, um die Situation zu überwachen, und wir werden Sie auf dem Laufenden halten.

------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Alle Hogwartslehrer  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Datum: 14. Februar 1999  
Re: St. Valentinstag, mal wieder

In Beibehaltung einer langen Tradition an St. Valentinstagsstreichen, haben wir eine Wiederauferstehung von ein paar alten Lieblingen und einigen einfallsreichen neuen Zutaten gesehen. Dieses Jahr sprossen bei allen Hufflepuffjungen, die die Pubertät erreicht haben, rote und goldene Federn aus einem bestimmten Bereich.

Vielen Dank an Filius für seine schnelle Detektivarbeit, welche Thelonius Bick davon abhielt, in gleicher Weise das Wasser in Slytherin zu manipulieren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Filius wehtat, fünfundsiebzig Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen, aber er hat das Richtige getan und sollte dafür gelobt werden.

Wie es scheint, plante Mr. Bick einen hausinternen Konflikt hervorzurufen, in dem er das Wasser in allen Häusern, außer Gryffindor, sabotieren wollte. Das hätte in einem Missverständnis größeren Ausmaßes geendet.

Poppy informierte mich, dass verschiedene Schüler in den Krankenflügel mit unkontrollierbaren Blähungen kamen, wahrscheinlich hervorgerufen durch den Genuss einer betrügerischen Version von Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Die Bohnen sind nicht zu unterscheiden vom echten Produkt. Wie auch immer, die Blähungen, die von diesen Bohnen verursacht werden, ändern ihren Geruch mit jeder neuen. Außerdem verursachen sie, dass man zwei männliche Stimmen „Ich bin ein kleiner Teepott, klein und prall" singen hört.

Ich muss unseren unerschrockenen Zaubertränkemeister danken, für seine schnelle Arbeit bei diesem speziellen Streich. Innerhalb von Minuten, nachdem er in den Krankenflügel gerufen wurde und dem Begutachten der Bohnen und zwei der Opfer, fand Severus die Zutaten heraus, die in den mit Tränken gefüllten Bohnen vorhanden waren. Es ist ein Zeugnis seiner Fähigkeit und langen Erfahrung mit Zaubertränken, dass Severus fähig war, ein Gegenmittel innerhalb von dreißig Minuten zu brauen. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, solch einen fähigen Zaubertränkeanalysten unter uns zu haben.

Danke euch allen für eure innere Kraft und Geduld. Wir haben tatsächlich einen weiteren Valentinstag überlebt.

----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**15. Februar 1999  
Draco an Lucius

Vater,

es geht mir gut, Vater. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr. Ich wurde in den Quidditchspielen schlimmer verletzt als in der Duellierübung.

Mutters Fähigkeiten, Verletzungen zu heilen, sind fast so gut wie die einer Heilerin. Mein gebrochenes Handgelenk ist geheilt und nur noch ein wenig schmerzhaft. Die Prellungen sind verschwunden und der gerissene Knorpel in meinem Knie wächst gut zusammen. Jedoch werde ich, wenn ich weiterhin das Knie bei Duellierübungen zerfetze, vielleicht damit ein permanentes Problem bekommen.

Ich werde Severus separat schreiben, um ihm für seinen extra Unterricht in Okklumentik zu danken. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts Belastendes in meinem Kopf finden konnte. Ich mache mir nicht vor, dass er sehr tiefgehend gesucht hat. Sein Vertrauen in dich hat sich auf mich übertragen.

Er schien zufrieden mit den Informationen, die ich ihm in meinem Bericht über die amerikanische Zauberergesellschaft und das College gegeben habe. Hoffentlich fragt er nicht so schnell wieder, mich sehen zu wollen.

Wie geht es deinem Bein? Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, wenn du nicht das Training über das Wochenende hättest machen müssen.

In Liebe  
Draco

----------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Severus Snape, P.M.; Pomona Sprout, H.M. und Poppy Pomfrey, M.W.  
Kopie: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Von: Minerva McGonagall, T.M.  
Datum: 15. Februar 1999  
Re: Bericht zu Vorkommnis

Heute platzte ich zufällig in einen Streit im Korridor vor dem Verwandlungsklassenraum. Anscheinend wurde Mr. Browning gerade von einer kleinen Gruppe weiblicher Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor schikaniert.

Anbei findet ihr eine Liste.

Wie Severus vorausgesehen hat, hat Mr. Browning die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen und das Objekt der Diskussion zu ihrer Prüfung preisgegeben.

Ich muss sagen, es war ein äußerst beeindruckender Anblick, und sollte definitiv jegliche abfälligen Gerüchte vertreiben. Wenn überhaupt, scheint er die Vorstellung und Bewunderung der anwesenden Ladys eingefangen zu haben.

Ich habe von jedem involvierten Haus fünfzig Punkte abgezogen – inklusive meines eigenen, Professor Snape – und habe allen Beteiligten Strafarbeiten erteilt. Ich werde Mr. Browning an Argus Filch für seine Strafarbeit übergeben. Die Damen werden ihre Strafarbeiten unter meiner Aufsicht vollziehen.

Nachdem sie meinen Klassenraum, mein Büro und die jeweiligen Korridore davor penibel gereinigt haben, werde ich mit ihnen den Nutzen von Verhütungstränken und –zaubersprüchen diskutieren.

Ich werde sie an dich verweisen, Poppy, um die relevanten Tränke zu bekommen.

Severus, ich schlage vor, du wirst dasselbe mit Mr. Browning machen. Ich glaube, er ist auf dem besten Wege, sehr beliebt zu werden.

-----------------------------

**Memorandum zwischen den Abteilungen**

An: Madam Amelia Bones, Zaubereiministerin  
Von: Alastor Moody, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung  
Datum: 15. Februar 1999  
Re: Neuigkeiten zu Todesseraktivitäten

Die vermissten, vermeintlichen Todesser sind alle wieder aufgetaucht und zu ihren regulären Aktivitäten zurückgekehrt (siehe nachfolgende Liste).

Da keine Überfälle aus Großbritannien gemeldet wurden, ist der Informationsausschuss der Meinung, dass eine Art Trainingsversammlung über das Wochenende abgehalten wurde. Mehrere der Todesser scheinen mit erst kürzlich geheilten Verletzungen zu prahlen, somit könnte eine Art Gefechtstraining stattgefunden haben.

Wir werden fortfahren, die Situation zu beobachten. Es empfiehlt sich, eine allgemeine Mitteilung an alle Auroren und an bewährte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu senden, die auf einen möglichen Anstieg von Todesseraktivitäten verweist.

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
15. Februar 1999

Lieber Severus,

heute Morgen sah ich Draco beim Frühstück und er läuft ein wenig hinkend herum. Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt, was passiert ist, aber was immer er auch getan hat, es hat sein Knie erneut zerfetzt. Normalerweise jammert er, wenn es ihm irgendwie schlecht geht. Er sagt gar nichts darüber, was mich misstrauisch macht. Es passt nicht zu Draco, ruhig zu sein oder zu grübeln, aber exakt so würde ich sein Verhalten beschreiben.

Ihm ist über das Wochenende etwas zugestoßen. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen? Ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um ihn.

Die Wolfsbannbasis und die Tränke für die Kälteeintauchbehandlung sind fertig und bereit für deine Überprüfung. Die Tränkeampullen und –flaschen für den Krankenflügel sind verpackt und im gesicherten Schrank zusammen mit der Wolfsbannbasis und den Tränken für die Kälteeintauchbehandlung eingeschlossen. Ich habe die Fruchtbarkeitstränke beendet und Poppy hat sie bereits abgeholt, um sie dem St. Mungo zu übergeben.

Danke, dass du die Zutaten für mich besorgt hast. Ich habe ernsthaft nicht an Schmuggeln gedacht, als ich sie zu solch einem günstigen Preis in den Vereinigten Staaten erstanden habe. Ich habe sie weggeräumt und werde sie hier verwenden.

Ich überlege, ob ich die Fruchtbarkeitstränke hier herstellen und an ein ansässiges Krankenhaus verkaufen könnte? Ich werde eines der Appartements in Dracos Gebäude mieten und die Küche ist ausreichend fürs Basisbrauen. Ich könnte die Arbeit in meiner Freizeit dort erledigen. Wenn es sich hier für den gleichen Preis verkauft wie in England, kann ich das College mit Arbeit an ein paar wenigen Wochenenden finanzieren. Es wäre wahrscheinlich die lukrativste Küchenhexerei in der Geschichte.

Ich werde nicht fragen, was du dieses Wochenende unternommen hast. Ich werde es mir immer wieder sagen. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht.

Ich habe dich vermisst. Das Brauen in unserem Labor lenkt mich ab, aber es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich.

Ich vermisse dich.

Hermine

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**16. Februar 1999  
Severus an Lucius

Lucius,

alles im allem, lief es gut. Ich bin dir dankbar für deinen Input bezüglich der Stärken und Schwächen der Personen, die wir dieses Wochenende trainiert haben. Das ist ein Stück Information, dass sorgfältig bewahrt und an die Mitglieder des Ordens weitergegeben werden sollte, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist.

Draco hat sich gut verkauft. Er hat seinen Geist erfolgreich gegen den Dunklen Lord verschlossen, eine Aufgabe, die nicht leicht zu bewältigen ist, vor allem, wenn jemand verängstigt ist. In diesem Fall glaube ich, dass seine Angst und das Gespür des Dunklen Lords dafür ihn in seinem Bericht über seine Aktivitäten in den Vereinigten Staaten glaubhafter machten.

Aus Bemerkungen, die der Dunkle Lord mir gegenüber in privater Atmosphäre geäußert hat, glaube ich, dass er den Nutzen sieht von Dracos Kennen lernen der amerikanischen Zaubererkultur. Er war enttäuscht, von Draco nicht berichtet bekommen zu haben, dass Potter dieses Grangermädchen weiter sieht, aber er machte Draco dafür nicht verantwortlich. Es ist ganz gut, dass Potter und Granger nicht die Beziehung haben, an die der Dunkle Lord glaubt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wird nicht auf das Avalon College gelenkt.

Es ist zu dem ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Becher Wasser aus meinen Händen akzeptierte. Er hat mich beobachtet, wie ich zuerst davon trank, bevor ich es ihm anbot. Ich nehme es als Zeichen des Vertrauens. Ich glaube, die Haut des Dunklen Lords blätterte ziemlich und er sah klebriger aus als gewöhnlich. Natürlich ist es für einen Mann, der von Grund auf grau ist, schwer zu sagen. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen als mich zu fragen, ob es ein Zeichen seiner schwindenden Gesundheit ist. Wenn du weitere Zeichen seiner Schwäche siehst, gib mir bitte umgehend Bescheid.

Ich habe den Dunklen Lord gefragt, ob ich ihm in irgendeiner Weise mit Tränken helfen kann. Seine Antwort war „nicht jetzt", was mich zu der Überlegung führt, ob er es für später vorsieht.

Ich erkenne, dass das Wochenende für dich und Narzissa eine starke Belastung war, physisch und emotional. Ruht euch aus und ich werde euch Freitagabend besuchen. Dann können wir die kürzlichen Ereignisse und ihre Bedeutung Revue passieren lassen. Bitte grüß Narzissa von mir.

Severus

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
16. Februar 1999

Hermine,

bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Auch wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, was ich dieses Wochenende getan habe, ich wurde in keiner Weise verletzt. Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht, wie der Dunkle Lord reagieren wird, wenn er mich wiedersieht. Ich bin über das Wochenende gerufen worden und war kein Opfer für Disziplinierung. Im Moment scheine ich in seiner Gunst zu stehen.

Ich kann leider nichts dazu sagen, was Draco am Wochenende unternommen hat. Ich habe gehört, dass einige frühere Schüler aus meinem Haus sich vor kurzem getroffen haben für ein Auflebungsquidditchspiel. Vielleicht war er dabei.

Ich habe deine Arbeit am Wolfsbann- und Cruciatustrank begutachtet. Sie entsprechen deinem üblichen Akzeptanzlevel, welches höher ist, als ich dir jemals zustehen konnte als du noch meine Schülerin warst.

Ich bedaure es, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dich zu treffen, während du hier warst. Wann denkst, wirst du das nächste Mal kommen können?

Severus

-------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt zur hohen Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl. com; Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl. com  
Von: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl. com  
Datum: 16.2.1999  
Re: Bewahrer

Danke euch beiden für eure Information über die Situation in Großbritannien und die Rollen von Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger.

Darüber hinaussehend, was auch immer in Großbritannien passieren wird, klingt es, als wäre Hermine jemand, den wir in den Vereinigten Staaten behalten sollten. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Anita und scheint von dem Kaliber einer Hexe zu sein, die wir rekrutieren wollen.

Anita sagt, dass sie magisch stark ist. Dies resultiert aus ihren, was wir wissen, sehr guten Noten von Hogwarts und ihrer UTZe. Wir wissen, dass sie äußerst intelligent ist und keine lebenden Verwandten in Großbritannien mehr hat. Sie wird noch ungefähr vier oder fünf Jahre für ihr Zaubertränkestudium benötigen; wir haben somit Zeit, die richtigen Impulse zu geben, um sie in den Vereinigten Staaten zu halten.

Vorschläge?

Was Draco Malfoy angeht, werde ich mein Urteil zurückhalten bis wir mehr über seine politische Richtung erfahren haben.

-------------------------------------

**Trans-Atlantik Korrespondenz**

Poppy Pomfrey, M.W.  
Krankenflügel  
Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmead  
Schottland

16. Februar 1999

Ms. Hermine Granger  
Sechste Etage  
St. Germain Wohnheim  
Avalon College  
Chicago, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten

Liebe Hermine,

deine Tränke wurden ans St. Mungo geliefert, welches dir dies deinem Verlies in Gringrotts sofort gutschreiben ließ nach Zustellung und Inspektion des Produktes.

Heiler Spence vertraute mir an, dass es eine Warteliste von siebenundsiebzig Paaren gibt mit Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen, die sich ein Mädchen wünschen. Deine erste Bestellung von hundert Ampullen liegt schon zur Unterschrift vor und St. Mungo würde gern weitere fünfzig Ampullen des Feminin Trankes bestellen. Sie können die Ankunft des Maskulin Trankes im April kaum erwarten, für die es eine Warteliste von sechsundneunzig Paaren gibt, die einen Jungen möchten. Wenn es dir möglich ist, genügend Zutaten für einhundertfünfzig Ampullen zu besorgen, wäre St. Mungo sehr zufrieden mit den zusätzlichen Tränken, und würden einen Bonus in Höhe von Tausend Galeonen bezahlen.

Ich glaube, sie werden einige der Tränke auf dem Kontinent weiterverkaufen und Tausende von Galeonen damit verdienen. Dort sind wahrscheinlich mehr als tausend Paare auf europäischen Wartelisten für den maidgebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstrank.

Heiler Spence forschte ein wenig nach, um deine Identität herauszubekommen. Er würde gern direkt mit dir kommunizieren und ich vermute, dich für seine Belegschaft rekrutieren. Wenn St. Mungo die Dienste einer Maidbrauerin vorweisen kann, könnte es Anbieter von seltenen Tränken für medizinische Unfruchtbarkeit in ganz Europa werden. Das würde ihnen einen hohen Profit einbringen und das Image des Krankenhauses polieren.

Ich stimme deiner Entscheidung zu, dass du deine Identität geheim hältst. Ich verstehe, dass du keinen Wunsch verspürst, den Rest deiner Tage als Jungfrau zu verbringen, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du dich selbst verhext vorfinden würdest mit einer Antipathie dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber für den Rest deines Lebens, wenn jemand der weniger skrupelhaften Ministeriumsmitarbeiter deine Identität erfährt.

Ich weiß, du planst am 2. April wieder zu kommen, um am Morgen des 3. April den Maskulin Trank zu brauen. Ich werde dich um 8 Uhr im Hauptquartier treffen, um die quartalsmäßig vorgeschriebene Beckenuntersuchung vorzunehmen, damit ich deine Jungfräulichkeit bestätigen kann.

Stell dir vor, in einem Jahr oder so wirst du verantwortlich sein für die Geburten von einhundertfünfzig Zaubererkindern. Ich denke, das Hogwarts Direktorium sollte dir eine Dankesnote schicken.

Beste Grüße  
Poppy Pomfrey

--------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt zur hohen Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com; Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl . com  
Von: Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com  
Datum: 16.2.1999  
Re: Bewahrer

Ich stimme vollkommen überein, dass wir planen sollten an, Hermine Granger nach Abschluss der Studienlaufzeit heranzutreten. Von dem, was Roger gesagt hat, sind ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, die sie in der Zauberkunstpraxis gezeigt hat, weit über den meisten der Immigranten, die zu uns kommen.

Wie auch immer, ihre Eltern waren nicht magisch. Daniel, würdest du eine tiefgründige Genanalyse von der üblichen Quelle vornehmen lassen? Wenn es einen Grund gibt zu glauben, dass ihre magischen Fähigkeiten weitervererbt werden können, gibt es einen doppelten Grund, sie in Amerika zu halten.

Was die Karriere betrifft, denke ich, könnte sie nicht widerstehen, wenn man ihr einen soliden Forschungs- und Entwicklungsposten in einem unserer Hauptunternehmen für Medizinische Tränke anbietet, mit einem Budget und kreativer Freiheit. Sie scheint ein wirkliches Interesse und ein echtes Talent für magische Tränke zu haben und hat ein solides Verständnis für Chemie und Physik. Wir könnten sie dazu ermutigen, nach ihrem Abschluss zu promovieren. Würden wir sie mit einem Stipendium und allem versorgen, würde sie bestimmt in den Vereinigten Staaten bleiben.

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
19. Februar 1999

Lieber Harry,

das ist eine erstaunliche Nachricht! Du hast Cornelius Fudge wegen Ladendiebstahls festgenommen? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand Küchenschaben Klumpen so sehr mag, dass er zugreift ohne zu bezahlen obwohl sie mitten im Honigtopf stehen.

Ich kugle mich vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

Meinst du, er hat vergessen, dass er kein Zaubereiminister mehr ist? Es klingt nach etwas, das er tat als er ZAM war. Er erwartet, alles kostenlos zu bekommen und zudem alle möglichen Extrawünsche.

Ich kann verstehen, warum du es tatest, nach all dem Leid, dass er dir angetan hat mit seiner Leugnung, Voldemort wäre zurück. Ich bin besorgt, dass er die Art Mensch ist, die zornig wird und versucht, es dir heimzuzahlen. Du solltest auf dich aufpassen. Er mag nicht mehr die Macht haben wie zuvor, aber er hat grausame Freunde. All die Male, in denen er Lucius Malfoy erlaubte, sich aus Askaban rauszukaufen, denkst du, Malfoy schuldet Fugde keine Gefallen? Wir brauchen nicht seine Art, die hinter dir her ist.

Was denken Arthur und Dumbledore darüber?

Ich bräuchte bezüglich eines anderen Themas einen Rat. Kannst du dich an deine Albträume nach Sirius Tod erinnern? Hast du etwas unternommen, um sie loszuwerden oder sind sie von selbst verschwunden?

Manchmal habe ich Albträume über meine Eltern. Danach kann ich sehr schlecht wieder einschlafen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?

Oh, und lass mich wissen, was der Tagesprophet über dein neuestes Abenteuer mit Fudge schreibt. Ich habe noch immer das Glas, wenn Kimmkorn-Käfer dir irgendwelchen Ärger bereitet.

Hermine

-------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Von: Severus Snape, P.M.  
Datum: 19. Februar 1999  
Re: Memo mit Datum 12. Februar 1999

Ich würdige zutiefst deine netten Worte zu meiner offensichtlichen mentalen Verschlechterung. Wenn ich weniger Punkte von den Gryffindors abgezogen oder ihnen weniger Strafarbeiten erteilt habe dieses Jahr, liegt es wahrscheinlich an der Erschöpfung aus den vergangenen sieben Jahren.

Danke für den kleinen Bonus, den ich in meinem Gehaltsbeutel gefunden habe. Die Miniaturfeuerwerke, die aus dem Briefumschlag schossen während des Öffnens, waren äußerst unterhaltsam.

---------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt zur hohen Sicherheit, Verwendung von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com; Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl . com  
Von: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com  
Datum: 19.2.1999  
Re: Bewahrerinfo

Danke für das Zusenden des genealogischen Berichts über Hermine Granger. Sie sieht nach einer vielversprechenden Ergänzung unseres amerikanischen Zauberergenpools aus.

Beide Seiten ihrer Familie weisen Zaubererahnen auf, aber keine in den letzten zweihundertfünfzig Jahren. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie von beiden Eltern rezessive Gene erhalten hat, die in einem magischen Kind resultierten. Wenn sie innerhalb der amerikanischen Zauberergesellschaft heiratet, sind die Chancen, dass drei von vier ihrer Kinder Zauberer sein werden. Ich würde sagen, sie ist das Risiko wert.

Margaret und ich haben über Hermine gesprochen. Wie du weißt, ging sie für einige Monate mit Adam letztes Jahr aus. Unglücklicherweise deutet jede Analyse, die ich über meinen Sohn gemacht habe, daraufhin, dass er erst Mitte dreißig erwachsen werden wird.

Die Analysen, die ich über Hermine habe laufen lassen, verdeutlichen, dass sie bereits jetzt erwachsen ist, und mit Anfang zwanzig für eine ernsthafte Beziehung bereit sein wird. Das ist schade, denn meine Frau und ich hätten sie gern als Schwiegertochter gehabt.

Margaret hat bezüglich Hermine mit Anita gesprochen. Unsere Tochter hat ihr anvertraut, dass Hermine vielleicht eine Zuneigung hegt zu jemandem in England, aber in einer ziemlich einseitigen Weise. Anita sagt, dass Draco glaubt, es sei einer der Weasleybrüder, aus der Familie, die sie mehr oder weniger aufgenommen hat, als ihre Eltern vor über anderthalb Jahren von Todessern ermordet wurden.

Seiner Meinung nach ist es sehr wahrscheinlich der älteste Bruder, William, welcher seit dem vergangenen Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts ist.

Anita berichtet, dass Hermine sich mit niemandem hier trifft, deshalb müssen wir ein wenig verkuppeln, um die Bindung nach zu Hause zu verringern. Ich habe Margaret darauf angesetzt, daran zu arbeiten, und habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass sie und ihre Kontakte den richtigen Mann für Hermine ihr über den Weg laufen lassen.

---------------------------------

**Memorandum Orden des Phönix**

An: Albus  
Von: Remus  
Datum: 20. Februar 1999  
Re: Ich bin kein Babysitter

Ja. Ich glaube, der Damenschlüpfer, den du unter den Kissen des Sofas gefunden hast, gehört Ginny Weasley.

Nein. Ich werde diesbezüglich nichts unternehmen. Es ist Harrys Haus. Sie brauchen keine Einwilligung mehr und solange sie es nicht auf dem Sofa tun während ich darauf sitze, interessiert es mich nicht, was sie tun.

-----------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermione Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at awl . com  
Datum: 20.2.1999  
Re: Eine Einladung

Ich würde dich gern einladen, am Samstagabend, den 27. Februar zu uns zu kommen, um ein paar Freunde und junge Leute kennen zu lernen. Ich weiß, dass du wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft magst und dachte mir, du würdest gern einige unserer Gäste kennen lernen, die für McKellon Chemikalen in der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung arbeiten sowie bei Gresham Unlimited. Beide Unternehmen unterhalten geschäftliche Beziehung zu Digital Magic und haben Muggel- sowie sorgfältig versteckte Zaubererniederlassungen.

Es wird ein lockeres Treffen werden und Wilhelmina hat versprochen, ihre Steakkebabs zu machen.

Anita und Draco werden da sein. Und wie du weißt, ist es nie zu früh, mögliche Beziehungen mit Zaubertränkeunternehmen zu knüpfen. Im fünften Jahr brauchst du ein Praktikum und im sechsten ein Referendariat. Abgesehen davon haben wir seit der Zeit vor Weihnachten nicht mehr mit einander geredet, und ich mag deine Gesellschaft, mit oder ohne Adam.

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**20. Februar 1999  
Harry an Hermine

Liebe Hermine,

ich dachte mir, dass du es ziemlich witzig finden würdest.

Unglücklicherweise wurde die ganze Angelegenheit vertuscht. Fudge behauptet, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war. Dieser Lügenbold von einem Hypogreifapfel sagt, er hatte vor für die Getrockneten Kakerlaken zu bezahlen, aber sie wären so gut gewesen, dass er von ihnen kostete bevor er an die Kassenschlange kam. Er machte eine ziemliche Sache daraus, dem Honigtopfverkäufer eine Galeone zu übergeben und die Anklagen wurden fallen gelassen. Im Tagespropheten gibt es noch nicht mal einen dieser klatschtypischen Artikel über einen Ladendiebstahlskandal einer anonymen Berühmtheit.

Manchmal denke ich, ich lebe nicht wirklich oder so ähnlich. Wenn ich einen Gummiglühwurm vom Boden aufgehoben hätte, auf den jeder Drittklässler an einem Hogsmeadewochenende getreten ist, und ihn in den Mülleimer geworfen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nach Askaban geworfen worden.

Das Training läuft ziemlich gut. Vor Ron und mir liegt eine große Überprüfung was Gesetze und legale Interpretationen über Verfolgung und Ergreifung angeht. Es ist nicht fair, dass wir dich nicht haben, um uns zu helfen, durch all die großen Wörter und den technischen Kram zu waten. Bist du dir sicher, dass du deine Karriere nicht noch mal überdenken willst?

Was die Albträume angeht, ich habe sie hin und wieder noch. Ich denke, mit der Zeit wurde es einfach besser und es hat nichts damit zu tun, was ich tat.

_Hi, Harry!_

Hallo Hermine. Ich bin froh, dass du das Tagebuch aufgehoben hast, so können wir sprechen.

_Ist es nicht ein Spaß? Es ist wie eine sofortige Nachricht auf dem Computer. Gib mir ein paar Sekunden, damit ich durchlesen kann, was du geschrieben hast._

_Hab's._

_Oh, dieser schleimige Bastard. Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass Fudge es schaffen würde, sich aus dem Problem herauszuwinden. Ich hoffe, die Getrockneten Kakerlaken haben ihm seinen Magen verdorben._

Seine Art scheint immer einen Weg zu finden, dass, was immer sie getan hat, nicht ihre Schuld war. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht vorgab, sie nur zu testen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht schlecht geworden waren und damit der Öffentlichkeit einen Dienst erwiesen hat.

_Urgh! Oder er hätte den Imperio angewandt._

Ich sollte mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben. Politiker werden nicht haftbar gemacht, weil sie so gut sind, sich aus den Problemen heraus zu reden. Deshalb werden sie vorrangig gewählt. So, was ist das mit den schlechten Träumen? Sind sie derselben Art, wie du sie hattest, nachdem deine Eltern ermordet wurden?

_Ja. Die Träume handeln immer davon, dass ich weiß, dass die Todesser hinter ihnen her sind und ich sie nicht finden kann, um sie zu beschützen. Ich denke, was mir am meisten zu schaffen macht, ist dass die Träume immer ein offenes Ende haben. Ich renne und renne oder suche und suche und kann sie niemals finden._

Meine beinhaltet immer, wie ich Sirius durch den Vorhang fallen sah, immer und immer wieder. Ich habe viel über diese Träume nachgedacht. Ich denke, ich hatte sie in dieser Art, weil Sirius und ich noch einige offene Dinge zwischen uns hatten.

_Ich überlege, ob ich deshalb weiterhin davon träume, nicht fähig zu sein, sie zu finden?_

Fühlst du dich immer noch schuldig, dass du sie nicht beschützen konntest? Ich fühle mich immer noch schuldig, dass ich mich selbst habe austricksen lassen, ins Zaubereiministerium zu gehen und euch alle in Gefahr gebracht habe und Sirius getötet wurde ohne triftigen Grund.

_Harry, niemand von uns macht dich dafür verantwortlich. Gütiger Gott, Voldemort hatte Jahrzehnte zur Verfügung, um zu lernen, wie man Menschen manipuliert, und er hat dich erreicht durch eure Verbindung. Er wusste genau, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt fünfzehn._

Wenn ich etwas aus dem für mich gelernt habe, ist es, dass ich Verantwortung für meine Taten tragen muss. Ich hätte lernen müssen, meinen Geist zu verschließen, um Voldemort herauszuhalten. Aber ich war so gefangen darin, Snape nicht zu mögen, dass ich mich nicht wirklich bemühte. Ich hätte auch direkt ein Schild über meinen Kopf hängen können, mit dem ich Voldemort einlud, hinein zu kriechen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore mir zu der Zeit nicht viel erzählte was vor sich ging. Voldemort hätte es direkt aus meinem Kopf erfahren.

_Aber, du hast Okklumentik gelernt._

Ja, aber zu spät, um Sirius zu helfen. Es hält Voldemort davon ab zu versuchen, mich zu besitzen, aber es kann nicht wieder gut machen, was ich nicht gelernt habe, als ich die erste Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Ich denke, es ist eine der Lektionen, die ich lernen musste. Ich kann meine Abneigung oder Zuneigung zu jemandem nicht meine ganzen Eindrücke über sie beeinflussen lassen. Wenn ich damals Snape nur ein wenig Kooperation entgegen gebracht hätte, hätte er mir das beigebracht, was ich hätte wissen müssen. Jetzt, da ich im Orden bin, und mehr davon mitbekomme, was er tut, erkenne ich das.

_Ich denke, ihr beide ward zu sehr mit eurer gegenseitigen Abneigung beschäftigt zu dem Zeitpunkt, damit Professor Snape ein guter Lehrer für dich hätte sein können. Dumbledore hätte das erkennen und es dir selbst beibringen müssen._

Ich denke, Albus dachte, es wäre eines dieser Charakter stärkenden Dinge für Snape und mich. Es funktionierte nicht. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit, zum Erwachsen werden, bevor ich ihn objektiver sehen konnte.

_Und was denkst du über Professor Snape jetzt?_

Warum fragst du?

_Ich arbeite mit ihm. Er unterrichtet mich in Zaubertränke und ist wirklich großartig._

Ja? Also, ich denke, er mag dich. Er toleriert mich in gewisser Weise.

_Er ist auch nicht sehr gut darin, sich von alten Angewohnheiten zu trennen._

Snape und ich haben etwas gemeinsam. Vielleicht wird es mit uns beiden in Zukunft besser. Wir hatten tatsächlich schon ein paar anständige Gespräche, wie z.B. nach dem er Zabini aus dem Land bringen konnte.

_Gut. Ich hoffe, ihr zwei könnt euch bald besser verstehen._

So, was ist nun mit deinen Träumen?

_Nachdem ich einen hatte, habe ich ziemliche Probleme, wieder einzuschlafen._

Hast du sie sehr oft?

_Hmm. Es hängt davon ab, wie du oft definierst. Manchmal habe ich sie ein paar Mal in der Woche. Du sagtest, dass deine mit der Zeit nachließen?_

Ja, aber Sirius ist schon vier Jahre nicht mehr unter uns. Es sind für dich nur anderthalb Jahre.

_Vielleicht muss ich nur geduldig sein. Ich mache vielleicht eine zu große Sache daraus._

Wenn deine Träume daher resultieren, dass du mit deinen Eltern noch nicht alles geklärt hattest, musst du vielleicht herausfinden, worum es sich handelt, und sehen, ob es einen Weg gibt, es zu bewältigen?

_Ich muss darüber mal nachdenken. Ich sollte dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Es ist fast Mitternacht in England und du hast morgen Tagesschicht._

Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du reden möchtest. Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis du wieder zurück bist?

_Anfang April. Das College macht dann eine Woche Ferien._

Vielleicht sollten wir uns hin und wieder mal anrufen.

_Das wäre toll, nur ist das sehr teuer._

Was ist der Sinn, ein Verlies voll mit eingelagerten Galeonen zu haben, wenn du keine davon verwenden kannst, um in Kontakt mit einem meiner zwei besten Freunde zu bleiben?

_Awww. Du bringst mich zum Weinen._

Werden wir jetzt sentimental?

_Sollten wir nicht. Ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab, und du brauchst deinen Schlaf, wenn du für Wahrheit, Gerechtigkeit und dem Einbuchten von windigen Politikern in Askaban kämpfen willst._

In diesem Fall – Gute Nacht, Hermine.

_Gute Nacht, Harry._

**----------------------------------**

**Notiz auf Remus Lupins Nachttisch**

Remus,

ich vermisse ein blaues Höschen aus Satin seit der Nacht, als wir die netteste Zeit auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer hatten. Kannst du danach schauen? Es passt zu meinem blauen Satin-BH und ich hasse es, wenn ich es verlieren würde.

Dora

tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Das nächste setzt nahtlos an dieses hier an.

Die Lehrer haben folgende berufliche Legitimationen:

Albus Dumbledore: Meister der Alchemie  
Severus Snape: Zaubertränkemeister  
Minerva McGonagall: Verwandlungsmeisterin  
Filius Flitwick: Zauberkunstmeister  
Pomona Sprout: Kräuterkundemeisterin  
Poppy Pomfrey: Medihexe  
Rolanda Hooch: Flugmeisterin


	54. Kapitel 54

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

… _und wir knüpfen an das vorhergehende Kapitel an._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Mawi, du bist die beste!_

-------------------------------------

_**54. Kapitel:**_

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**23. Februar 1999  
Molly an Hermine

Hermine,

ich kann dir niemals genug dafür danken, alles stehen und liegen gelassen zu haben, um dich um Fred zu kümmern, wie du es getan hast. Dadurch hast du eine Prüfung verpasst, nicht wahr? Lässt dein Professor es zu, dass du sie wiederholst? Nur für den Fall senden Arthur und ich einen Trans-Atlantik Brief an Professor Littlehorse, in dem wir erklären, dass du nach Hause kamst, um bei einem Familiennotfall zu helfen. Sie müssen einfach zulassen, dass du die Prüfung nachschreiben darfst.

Du lässt es mich wissen, wenn sie es nicht tun, dann werden Arthur und ich Albus dazu bringen, auch einen zu schreiben. Sie werden Albus sicher Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Fred geht es gut. Er ist oben und schläft gerade. George ist wieder im Laden, um aufzuräumen. Wir sind so froh, dass keiner von beiden getötet wurde. Remus und Albus sagen, dass der Todesserüberfall wahrscheinlich erfolgte, um an einige seltene Zaubertränkezutaten zu gelangen. George spricht davon, ein paar Leute mehr für den Laden einzustellen, für mehr Sicherheit. Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee.

So schrecklich die Umstände des Verlustes deiner Eltern auch sind, Arthur und ich sind sehr, sehr glücklich und froh, dass du ein Teil der Familie geworden bist. Ich denke nicht, dass wir dich mehr lieben könnten, als wenn du unser eigenes Kind wärst.

Du siehst müde aus, Liebes. Bitte übertreibe das Lernen nicht in dem Maße, das du dich selbst kaputt machst. Und du musst mehr essen. Teile deine Dose mit selbstgemachtem Spritzgebäck nicht mit jedem in deinem Wohnheim, ohne dass du selbst welches abbekommst. Ich werde an das College schreiben und ihnen sagen, anständiges Essen in der Cafeteria anzubieten.

In Liebe  
Molly

--------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**23. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Molly

Liebe Molly, lieber Arthur,

ich bin so froh, dass es Fred gut geht. Severus und ich wussten, dass er es schaffen würde, vor allem weil er so gut auf die Behandlung reagierte. Ich nehme an, Georges gebrochenes Bein ist wieder völlig geheilt, wenn er zurück zur Arbeit ist.

Bitte, sorgt euch nicht wegen der Prüfung. Ich habe mit Professor Littlehorse gesprochen und ich darf sie nachschreiben. Ich war ehrlich zu ihm und sagte ihm, dass meine adoptierten Zwillingsbrüder bei einem Todesserüberfall verletzt wurden. Er war wirklich entgegenkommend.

Ich fühle mich sehr glücklich, ein zweites Elternpaar gefunden zu haben und ein Haus voll mit Geschwistern dazu. Ich liebe euch auch.

Bitte, macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich lerne manchmal wirklich zu viel und vergesse zu essen. Ron und Ginny können euch beide erzählen, dass ich es in Hogwarts auch so machte, wenn ich fasziniert von einem Fach war. Und ich habe vor, die ganze Dose mit Spritzgebäck für mich zu behalten. Ich muss jetzt zur Vorlesung.

In Liebe  
Hermine

--------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**23. Februar 1999  
Ron an Hermine

Liebe Hermine,

ich schulde dir bezüglich Fred etwas, aber ich müsste es wahrscheinlich der Liste mit über hundert ISD hinzufügen. Harry war Kingsley Shacklebolt für die Schicht zugeteilt, als sie die Nachricht von dem stattfindenden Todesserüberfall in der Winkelgasse bekamen. Ich arbeitete zur selben Zeit mit Elias Talleyrand, aber als herauskam, dass es Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze getroffen hatte, wurde mir befohlen, im Aurorenhauptquartier zu bleiben.

Ich schwöre, es war die längste Stunde meines Lebens zu warten, um zu erfahren was vor sich ging.

Harry sagt, als sie dort ankamen, sah es für ihn so aus, als hätten George und Fred ein paar Todesser überrascht, die das Hinterzimmer durchwühlten. Er sagt, er denkt, dass sie nach etwas gesucht haben – wahrscheinlich einige der sehr seltenen Zaubertränkezutaten, die sie dort im Tresor verwahren. George hat eine Liste erstellt mit Dingen, die sie im Tresor hatten, und gab sie an Professor Snape, damit er herausfinden kann, hinter was sie her waren. Sie waren nicht wirklich in den Tresor gelangt, aber haben einige Projekte, an denen die Zwillinge gerade arbeiteten, zerstört.

Du weißt bereits, wie schwer Fred gecruciot wurde. Er war als erster im Hinterzimmer und sein Schreien rief George. George hielt inne und schnappte sich eine Handvoll Sportlerjuckreiz, Kotzpastillen, Eiterpusteln und Stinkbomben und warf diese beim Eintreten. Shacklebolt sagt, die Todesser hatten so etwas nicht erwartet, was wahrscheinlich Fred und George vor dem Tod bewahrt hat. Die Todesser waren in großer Eile, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden zwischen ihren juckenden Stichen und juckenden Eiern und gigantischen Eiterpusteln, die sich in ihren Armbeugen und Leisten bildeten, weshalb sie George aus dem Weg stießen und auf ihn ein paar Mal herumtrampelten. Sie apparierten sehr schnell. Deswegen und wegen der Masken können wir nicht sagen, wer sie waren.

Eine gute Sache hat das Ganze, Mad-Eye Moody denkt, die Zwillinge sollten rekrutiert werden, neue Waffen für die Auroren zu entwickeln.

Ich habe mit Fred heute Nachmittag gesprochen und er sagt, dass du sehr gut zu ihm warst und Snape sogar nett. Ich denke, ich muss überdenken, was ich von Snape halte und ihn vielleicht besser behandeln, wenn ich ihn sehe. Fred sagt, es war erstaunlich, wie der Schmerz verschwand durch die Kälte, die bis auf die Knochen geht. Er friert immer noch, deshalb hat Mum ihn in einige der dicksten Pullover und Decken eingemummelt. Sie schüttet Hühnersuppe seinen Rachen runter, dass er fast bereit ist, Federn sprießen zu lassen und zu gackern.

Madam Pomfrey sagt, Fred wird in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten über alles, was wir über die Bastarde, die ihn und George verletzten, in Erfahrung bringen.

Liebe dich  
Ron

-----------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt zur hohen Sicherheit, Verwendung von durch Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl .com; Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl . com  
Datum: 23.2.1999  
Re: Bewahrung, Fortsetzung

Gestern hatte ich während einer Prüfung die Möglichkeit, Legilimentik bei Draco Malfoy anzuwenden. Wie es scheint, hatte er Okklumentikunterricht, denn es gibt Bereiche in seinem Geist, in die ich nicht eindringen konnte. Wie auch immer, ich sah genügend Erinnerungen, um Muster und Schlussfolgerungen aus ihnen ziehen zu können. Meine Spekulationen sind folgende:

**1) Beobachtung: **Sah sich Verlobungsringe in einem Schaufenster eines Juwelierladens an. **Spekulation:** Seine Absichten bezüglich Anita sind einigermaßen ehrenhaft. Er ist nicht bereit für eine Bindung, aber nimmt seine Beziehung zu ihr ernst.

**2) Beobachtung:** Bilder von gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen und Interaktionen mit anderen, die, wie ich glaube, englische Reinblüter waren. In den Erinnerungen spielt er den Leuten das vor, was diese von ihm sehen wollen. **Beobachtung:** Erinnerungen von Interaktionen mit Anita, Hermine und Warren Stevens. Er ist viel entspannter und amüsiert sich. **Spekulation:** Er ist in einem Konflikt zwischen seiner erwarteten Rolle in der britischen Reinblütergesellschaft und dem, war er sich selbst wünscht.

**3) Beobachtung:** Interaktion mit einem Zauberergeist, den er Cindy nennt. Sie erzählt ihm, wie sie plant, die Mieter zu erschrecken. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat Mr. Malfoy das Mysterium der wahren Identität von Wiederauferstehungs-Mary gelöst. **Beobachtung:** Erinnerung an das Sprechen eines Abneigungszaubers über das Gebäude, das er erworben hat. **Spekulation:** Draco benutzt einen Geist und einen Abneigungszauber, um die Mieter aus seinem Appartementgebäude dazu zu bekommen, ihren Mietvertrag kündigen. Ein unethnischer Schritt, aber technisch nicht wirklich illegal.

**4) Beobachtung:** Sieht sich nach weiteren Appartementgebäuden in der Gegend um und wägt ihr Potenzial ab. **Spekulation:** Er überlegt, nach seinem Abschluss hier zu bleiben, um eine Geschäftskarriere anzustreben, wahrscheinlich im Immobiliengeschäft.

Ich bin besorgt über die Bereiche in seinem Geist, zu denen ich nicht vordringen konnte. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat nicht mitbekommen, was ich tat, somit war es keine bewusste Blockade. Er mag im Konflikt sein mit seinen Loyalitäten zu Voldemort, aber in diesen verstecken Bereichen könnte er vollbringen, welche Rolle Voldemort auch immer will. Wir sollten ihn weiterhin beobachten und sehen, wie sich die Ereignisse entfalten.

Es scheint, dass sich die Todesseraktivitäten wieder häufen. Hermine Grangers adoptierte Familie hatte sie gestern kurz vor meiner Vorlesung zu sich nach England gerufen. Sie kam heute bei mir im Büro vorbei und erklärte, dass Todesser ihre Zwillingsbrüder, die eine Art Neuheitenladen betreiben, überfallen hätten. Einer wurde mehrere Male gecruciot und der andere hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und andere Verletzungen. Beide werden sich erholen.

Ich denke, die Zeit, in der wir in direkten Kontakt mit Albus Dumbledore treten müssen, ist bald gekommen.

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**23. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Severus,

ich habe Nachricht von Molly und Ron und es klingt, als erhole sich Fred gut. Wenn irgendwelche Komplikationen bei ihm auftreten, resultieren sie eher daher, dass ihn Molly zu Tode bemuttert.

Ich habe meine Notizen von gestern noch einmal überprüft und stimme dir zu, dass der rapide Temperaturabfall wahrscheinlich effektiver ist als der langsame Wechsel, den wir bei dir testeten. Fred war dreizehn Minuten nach Beginn der Behandlung schmerzfrei.

Insgesamt lief der Prozess glatt ab. Es fühlte sich sehr natürlich an, mit dir auf diese Weise zusammen zu arbeiten, zu sehen, dass der Prozess, den wir entwickelten haben, so gut funktioniert. Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt. Wir waren seit Silvester nicht eine Minute allein.

Ron schrieb mir über das Tagebuch, dass die Todesser wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Zaubertränkezutaten im Laden waren, und dass George dir eine Liste davon gegeben hat. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wonach sie gesucht haben?

Professor Littlehorse hat mich die Prüfung in Zauberkunst nachschreiben lassen, also nichts passiert. Ich erzählte ihm, dass George und Fred von Todessern angegriffen worden waren und er hatte Verständnis dafür, dass ich gegangen war.

Die Umstände, dich wieder zusehen, waren nicht die besten, aber ich bin froh, dass wir die Möglichkeit hatten, ein wenig Zeit mit einander zu verbringen.

Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Wünsche dir einen ereignislosen Abend.

Hermine

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**23. Februar 1999  
Harry an Hermine

Hermine,

ich werde die nächsten Tage in Irland sein, um an einem Fall zu arbeiten. Ich werde dir erzählen, worum es geht, wenn ich zurück bin.

Harry

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**24. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Liebe Hermine,

ich schreibe dir zwischen dem Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn des Asthamerleichertungstrankes von Bellinger.

Im Krankenflügel liegt eine Hufflepuff, die einen dramatischen Anstieg von ernsten Asthmaschüben hat und Poppy ist am Ende ihrer Weisheit.

Verzeih mir, wenn ich abgehackt oder kurz angebunden bin. Es lief alles gut mit der Behandlung und wir haben gut als Team zusammengearbeitet.

Die Erhöhung des magischen Menthols hat die Effektivität des Trankes gesteigert, so wie wir es vermutet hatten.

Was war das, was du da getragen hast? Ich erinnere mich, dich darin gesehen zu haben, als du dich um mich gekümmert hast.

Poppy wartet auf den Trank. Ich muss ihn ihr direkt bringen.

-----------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com; Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at a w l . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at a w l . com  
Datum: 25.2.1999  
Re: Re: Party Samstagabend

Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr mich mit zu der Party mitschleifen wollt? Ich fühle mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und ich möchte Warren nicht mitnehmen, nur damit es so aussieht, als hätte ich eine Verabredung. Abgesehen davon, wird keiner auch nur eine Minute lang annehmen, er wäre hetero.

----------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Datum: 26.2.1999  
Re: Re: Re: Party Samstagabend

Natürlich möchten wir, dass du mit uns kommst. Mom veranstaltet diese Treffen sehr oft. Es sind eigentlich eher Gelegenheiten, Kontakte zu knüpfen, als alles andere. Stell dir meine Mutter einfach als magisches Äquivalent der Handelskammer vor. Sie versucht immer, Leuten in der Zauberergesellschaft zu helfen, um mit einander in Kontakt zu treten und Geschäftsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Und du musst Verbindungen knüpfen, wenn du eines der wirklich guten Referendariate im sechsten Jahr ergattern willst. Eines von denen, in denen du bezahlt wirst, ihre Sklavin zu sein.

-----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**26. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Lieber Severus,

ich hoffe, der Hufflepuff geht es besser. In der Muggelwelt haben Vorfälle mit Asthma in der allgemeinen Bevölkerung und speziell bei den Kindern zugenommen. Die Luftverunreinigungen durch Auto und Industrie haben daran einen großen Schuldanteil. Es gibt eine Vermutung, dass moderne Formen des Heizens und Kühlens, bei dem ein Haus gut verschlossen sein muss, um die Energie zu konservieren, das Problem unterstützen. Ich vermute, sie wurde auf Schimmel- und Sporenallergie getestet?

Das Outfit, welches ich getragen habe, wird Katzenanzug genannt. Es ist ein Einteiler, welcher während Tanzübungsstunden von Profi- und Amateur-Tänzern getragen wird. Ich dachte, es würde gut im Wasser funktionieren, wenn ich komplett bedeckt werde nachdem ich Socken, Latexhandschuhe und einen Wasser abweisenden Zauber ergänzt habe. Es ist praktisch zum Bewegen im Wasser, aber sieht ziemlich dumm aus.

Hermine

---------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com; Draco Malfoy: Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Datum: 26.2.1999  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Party Samstagabend

Okay, ich komme mit, wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass ich nicht im Weg bin. Es klingt, als würden deine Eltern ein paar interessante Gäste haben. Ihr seid euch sicher, es wird nicht merkwürdig aussehen, wenn ich ohne Date auftauche?

----------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Datum: 26.2.1999  
Re: Partyverabredung

Warum fragst du nicht, ob einer der Weasley mit dir kommen würde, und ich meine nicht Ron. Professor Weasley ist wirklich ein netter Kerl und er wäre auf der Party ein Hingucker. Stell dir mal einen ehemaligen Fluchbrecher von Gringrotts auf einer Schuler Cocktailparty vor. Abgesehen davon, würde ich gern mit ihm sprechen, und es gibt keine sonstige Möglichkeit, dass ich ihn unter den jetzigen Umständen sehen kann.

----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
26. Februar 1999

Liebe Hermine,

ich habe die letzte Woche als Leihgabe bei den irischen Auroren verbracht und arbeitete an meinem ersten ernsthaften Fall. Eine irische Nonne, welche eine Hexe ist, wird seit über einer Woche vermisst. Sie hat die letzten zwanzige Jahre eine Obdachlosenunterkunft in Dublin geleitet. Das letzte Mal, als sie gesehen wurde, war sie auf dem Weg zu einer Präsentation vor einer Gemeindegruppe über die Unterkunft. Sie kam nie an und ist seit dem auch nicht mehr gesehen worden. Wir können keinen einzigen Hinweis darüber finden, was mit ihr passiert ist.

Da sie unter den Muggeln arbeitet und lebt, fragten die irischen Auroren das AfMS (Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung), einige muggelgeborene oder von Muggeln großgezogene Auroren zu schicken, die bei der Befragung der breiten Bevölkerung helfen können. Ich wurde Ryan Quinn zugeteilt, einem muggelgeborenen Auroren aus Galway. Er ist seit über dreißig Jahren Auror und kennt sich auf der Straße aus. Ich habe nur durchs Zusehen, wie er arbeitet, schon viel gelernt.

Schwester Kathleen Clancy war siebenundsiebzig Jahre alt und seit über fünfzig Jahren Nonne.

Ich weiß. Ich spreche von ihr in der Vergangenheit. Ich denke, dass sie wahrscheinlich tot ist.

Laut ihrer Familie hat sie sich seit den letzten zwanzig Jahren selbst verzaubert, um älter auszusehen, um sich den Muggeln besser anzupassen.

Zunächst dachten wir, sie hätte einen Plan zu verschwinden realisiert, aber es passt nicht zu dem, was wir von ihr wissen. Sie sprach mit ihrer Familie darüber, die Kleinen Schwestern der Armen verlassen zu müssen, weil sie ihre Identität für zu lang unverändert gelassen hatte. Früher oder später würde jemand herausfinden, dass sie nicht in der Weise alterte, wie sie sollte. Ihr Plan war es, in ein paar Jahren ihren Tod vorzutäuschen und in ein Nonnenkloster in Spanien zu gehen, das in der Zaubererwelt versteckt ist. Alle Frauen, die dort leben, sind Nonnen, welche die Muggelwelt verlassen mussten als sie zu alt wurden, um als Muggel durchzugehen.

Es passt nicht, dass sie einfach verschwunden ist. Wir überlegten eine Weile, ob Todesser etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun haben, aber sie operieren normalerweise nicht ohne das Morsmorde zu hissen und bisher wurde keine Leiche gefunden.

Jedenfalls musste ich mich als ihr Großneffe ausgeben, der einmal umgezogen war oder so ähnlich. Ryan und ich befragten Leute aus der Obdachlosenunterkunft. Viele von ihnen sind geistig krank oder Alkoholiker. Viele waren in einem schlechten Zustand und wir konnten nicht viel aus ihnen herausbekommen, das von Nutzen war. Vom Personal, das dort arbeitet, sprachen alle davon, was für eine großartige Person Schwester Kathleen war und über all die guten Dinge, die sie für die Armen und Obdachlosen getan hat. Sie werden sie wirklich vermissen.

Moody hat uns im Training gewarnt, dass man leicht von einem Opfer berührt wird, wenn man einmal angefangen hat in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer es ist und was es tat. Sie werden zu einer echten Person für dich. Nach ein paar Tagen begann ich mich zu fühlen wir ihr Großneffe.

Ich fühle mich schrecklich, dass wir keinen Hinweis finden konnten, was mit ihr passiert ist. So lange, wie es schon her ist, ist sie wahrscheinlich tot. Bis wir nicht ihren Körper finden, können wir nicht sicher sein. Sie steht jetzt auf einer langen Liste von Personen, die vermisst werden.

Jedenfalls habe ich viel bei dieser Ermittlung gelernt. Ich denke, meine Fragetechniken haben sich verbessert, nachdem ich Ryans Arbeit mit all den nervösen, obdachlosen Menschen beobachten konnte.

Ich habe definitiv gelernt, warum von Auroren erwartet wird, Abstand zu bewahren und persönliche Bindung mit Verbrechensopfern und ihren Familien zu vermeiden. Es ist zu leicht, in ihre Trauer mit eingebunden zu werden. Vielleicht neige ich mehr dazu, Sympathie zu entwickeln aufgrund dessen, wie meine Eltern starben, und weil ich sah, was du durchmachen musstest als deine Eltern starben.

Tu mir einen Gefallen und bleibe einfach in Sicherheit.

In Liebe  
Harry

--------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Datum: 26.2.1999  
Re: Re: Partyverabredung

Das ist ein interessanter Vorschlag. Du möchtest ja nur mit Bill Weasley über Quidditch und Duellieren sprechen. Abgesehen davon denke ich nicht, dass ich sein Typ bin. Nicht ein Funken Veelablut in mir.

------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Datum: 26.2.1999  
Re: Re: Re: Partyverabredung

Weißt du Granger, manchmal unterschätzt du dich selbst. Aber so nebenbei, ich verstehe unsere Physikaufgabe nicht. Hättest du dieses Wochenende kurz Zeit, dich mit mir zu treffen und sie durchzugehen?

---------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
26. Februar 1999

Lieber Harry,

tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Tagebucheintrag nicht habe glühen sehen, damit wir direkt mit einander sprechen konnten. Du klingst, als hätte dich dieser Fall wirklich mitgenommen. Wenn ich zwischen den Zeilen lese, bekomme ich das Gefühl, du denkst, dass Schwester Kathleen ermordet wurde. Noch dazu klingt sie nach der Art von gutem Mensch, der keinen Feind in der Welt haben sollte.

Diese Sache passt zu unseren Erfahrungen. Wir beide mussten damit fertig werden, dass Menschen, die wir lieben, brutal starben ohne guten Grund. Nicht, dass es für so etwas überhaupt einen guten Grund gibt.

Vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum du ein guter Auror werden wirst. Du kannst verstehen, was die Überlebenden durchmachen. Du wurdest selbst oft genug zum Opfer, um die Opferperspektive zu sehen.

Du bist zudem ein ziemlicher emotionaler Typ. Du empfindest das Leiden der anderen. Das wird es noch schwieriger machen, die Objektivität zu erlangen, die du, wie du sagst, als Auror brauchst. Wenn du lernen musst, dich von deinen Gefühlen zu distanzieren, damit sie dich nicht beeinflussen, wird es nicht einfach werden.

Trotzdem kann ich nicht sehen, dass du dich in die Art von Mensch verwandelst, die nichts oder nur Verachtung fühlt für die, mit denen du zu tun hast. Mad-Eye mag brillant sein im Umgang mit einer bestimmten Art von Kriminellen, aber er tendiert dazu, seine Reflexe auf jeden zu verallgemeinern, von dem er annimmt oder sich vorstellt, dass er mal was falsch gemacht hat.

Du wirst niemals so sein. Du hast schon so viele Male vor dem Abgrund gestanden und hast den Schaden gesehen, den er anrichtet. All diese Leute, die glaubten, du hättest irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen und dich dafür abscheulich behandelten. Dann gab es noch die, die dachten, nur weil du mit einer Schlange sprechen kannst, wärst du der Erbe von Slytherin oder zumindest einer von den Dunklen Zauberern.

Du wirst die Balance finden zwischen dem, was du für deine Rolle als Auror erbringen musst, und wer du als Harry Potter bist. Das wird dich zu einem sehr guten Auror machen.

Auch wenn sich zwischen uns gerade der Atlantische Ozean und ein halber Kontinent befinden, fühle ich mich von dir sehr beschützt. Nur zu wissen, dass du dich ein wenig um mich sorgst, lässt mich in Sicherheit fühlen. Ich weiß. Die beste Art, wie ich es erklären kann, ist dass du eine Familie hast, in die du geboren wurdest, und dann gibt es eine Familie, die du wählst. Du und Ron seid ein großer Teil der Familie, die ich gewählt habe.

Ich werde vorsichtig sein und in Sicherheit bleiben.

Liebe dich auch,  
Hermine

----------------------------

**Eine Notiz, befestigt an einem Laib Dattelnussbrot  
**26. Februar 1999

Lieber Severus,

ich möchte dich loben für die Qualität deiner Tränke, die du als letztes für den Krankenflügel gebraut hast. Kürzlich hast du bei einigen unserer Haupttränke Aroma hinzugefügt. Es machte sie viel genießbarer als sie vorher waren. Die jüngeren Schüler waren viel williger in der Kooperation, sie zu trinken. Du hast meinen Job leichter gemacht.

Es ist sehr aufmerksam von dir und ich begrüße es außerordentlich. Ich weiß, dass du mein hausgemachtes Dattelnussbrot magst. Bitte genieße es.

Poppy

------------------------------------

**Eulen-Korrespondenz  
**27. Februar 1999  
Ron Weasley an Severus Snape  
Gesandt an Professor Snape über Professor Weasley

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich möchte Ihnen danken für alles, was Sie getan haben, um Fred zu versorgen als er von Crucios getroffen worden war. Je länger ich im Orden bin und je mehr ich als Aurorenlehrling lerne, umso mehr erkenne ich, welches Risiko Sie jedes Mal eingehen, wenn Sie einem von uns helfen, die offen zu Dumbledore stehen. Auch wenn Ihr Anteil an der Behandlung ein Geheimnis ist, ist es dennoch ein großes Risiko.

Vielleicht bin ich nicht immer fair zu Ihnen gewesen. Hermine sagt, Sie wären ein Enigma. Ich musste nachschlagen, was es bedeutet, und denke, dass sie Recht hat. Ich verstehe nicht immer, was Sie versuchen zu tun oder warum Sie es tun. Vielleicht werde ich es niemals. Ich werde mich jedoch immer daran erinnern, dass Sie meiner Familie geholfen haben, auch wenn Sie es nicht brauchten. Ich schulde Ihnen etwas dafür und ich werde es nicht vergessen.

Ronald Weasley

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**27. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Liebe Hermine,

der Hufflepuff geht es besser. Poppy hat bestätigt, dass der Schimmel schuldig ist an ihren Allergien, was wiederum zum Anstieg ihrer Asthmaanfälle geführt hat.

Ich stehe in Kontakt mit Dorcas Whittsit, einer Zaubertränkemeisterin in London. Sie ist spezialisiert auf Tränke, die Atemprobleme behandeln. Sie hat auch einen dramatischen Anstieg von Asthma unter ihren Kunden beobachtet, und hat bei den Standardtränken Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Sie hat drei neue Tränke entwickelt, die hilfreich sein könnten, und schickt mir Proben.

Katzenanzug? Ein interessanter Name und ich kann nicht erkennen, was es mit Katzen zu tun hat. Vielleicht kann ich Minerva fragen. Es ist ein äußerst faszinierender Anzug. Fred Weasley fand ihn definitiv interessant.

Im Moment bin ich dabei, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Ich habe von Poppy eine Notiz erhalten, in der sie mir dankt, Aroma in einige der Tränke, die ich für den Krankenflügel gebraut habe, beigegeben zu haben. Ich habe zudem eine Notiz von Albus erhalten, in der er das Brombeerlimonadenaroma in seiner Arthritisarznei lobt. Weiteres Nachhaken hat ans Licht gebracht, dass folgende Tränke ebenfalls aromatisiert wurden: Skele-Wachs, Kneazle Vorbeugungstrank, Muskelverknüpfungstrank, Driscolls Beruhigungsmittel, Halswehelixier, Kopfschmerztrank und Antidurchfalltrank.

Es ist ein interessanter Zufall, dass dies die Tränke sind, die ich dir erlaubt habe, zu brauen, um deine praktische Ausbildung voranzutreiben.

Ich würdige, dass du professionelle Umsicht gezeigt hast, indem du keine Tränke aromatisiert hast, die negativ beeinflusst werden würden von solch frivolen Zutaten.

Du hast meinen persönlichen Ruf einem Risiko ausgesetzt, in dem du Tränke, die mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden, GENIEßBAR gemacht hast.

Was hast du dazu zu sagen, junge Frau?

Severus

--------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at awl . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Datum: 28.2.1999  
Re: Networking

Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie mich zu der Party gestern Abend eingeladen haben. Ich habe mich großartig unterhalten. Die zwei Zaubertränkemeister von McKellon waren absolut faszinierend. Die Arbeit, die sie machen, zur Behandlung von Demenz in der Zaubererbevölkerung, ist unglaublich. Wenn sie einen Weg finden könnten, der Demenz in unserer Bevölkerung vorzubeugen, gibt es bestimmt ebenso Einsatzgebiete für die Muggelwelt. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir die verzauberten und magischen Zutaten aus der Medizin für den Muggelmarkt herauslassen müssen.

Tim Garrett und Brenda Delavan haben mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre Einrichtung anzusehen, und mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen, um ihre Projekte zu diskutieren. Es ist eine wunderbare Chance und könnte der Weg in ein Referendariat in der Zukunft bedeuten.

Networking ist wirklich großartig. Ich dachte, es würde viel schwieriger sein, mit Leuten zu sprechen, die ich nicht kenne, aber als wir erst einmal in die Diskussion über Tränke verfielen, war es leicht. Danke, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben.

--------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at awl . com  
Von: Brenda Delavan, BrendaDelavan at McKellonwizarding . com  
Datum: 28.2.1999  
Re: Hermine Granger

Nochmals danke für die Einladung für Samstagabend. Du warst eine hervorragende Gastgeberin, wie immer. Ernsthaft, Wilhelmina könnte gegrillten Käse zubereiten und es wäre Feinschmeckernahrung.

Nebenbei, hast du bemerkt, dass Miranda mit Gary wegging? Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Und danke, dass du mir Hermine Granger vorgestellt hast. Sie ist ein helles Köpfchen, verstand tatsächlich die Arbeit, die ich mit dem Demenzbehandlungstrank habe. Wir werden uns irgendwann in den nächsten paar Wochen zum Mittagessen treffen und ich werde sie herumführen. Spitzenkandidatin für ein Referendariat. Ich dachte wirklich, sie wäre bereits weiter in Zaubertränke als das Zweite Semester.

Wann werden wir unseren Wellness Tag haben? Mit all meinen Überstunden, bin ich mehr als bereit für eine Massage und eine Gesichtsbehandlung. Wie wäre es irgendwann Mitte März?

----------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com  
Von: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at awl . com  
Datum: 28.2.1999  
Re: Hermine

Guten Abend, süßer Hengst. Wie laufen die Dinge in San Francisco?

Ich schaue hier durch das Fenster auf anderthalb Meter hohen Schnee auf einer dünnen Eisschicht, trinke etwas von Wilhelminas heißer Schokolade mit Kahlua und dippe Weizenkekse hinein.

Du, andererseits, dinierst wahrscheinlich gerade in einem großartigen Meeresfrüchterestaurant auf Unternehmenskosten.

Dies wäre die perfekte Nacht, um unter der Decke zu kuscheln. Da du aber nicht hier bist, werde ich es mir mit Architectural Digest als Gesellschaft gemütlich machen müssen.

Seufz.

Ich habe eine E-Mail von Hermine erhalten. Sie hat mir dafür gedankt, sie für die Party Samstagabend eingeladen zu haben. Sie sagte, es war eine wunderbare Networking-Möglichkeit und verwies redegewandt auf die Freude an Forschung und Entwicklung und die Arbeit von McKellons an dem Anti-Demenztrank.

Sie arbeitet tatsächlich daran, wissenschaftliche Kontakte zu knüpfen. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Abends damit, mit Tim und Brenda über Tränke zu sprechen, obwohl ich gehofft hatte, sie würde auf Stuart Gelsback oder Jim Pritchard aufmerksam werden. Jeder der beiden würde zu ihr passen, vor allem nach deiner Analyse, die besagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich Männer bevorzugt, die älter sind als sie selbst.

Wie auch immer, Brenda schrieb eine E-Mail, dass sie sich mit Hermine zum Mittagessen treffen und ihr McKellon zeigen würde. Klingt, als wäre sie bereit, ihr ein Referendariat anzubieten. Hermine ist wirklich eine Streberin, genau die Hexe, die wir suchen.

Wir müssen sie nur weiter einladen zu verschiedenen Events und hoffen, dass sie populär wird oder der richtige männliche Streber erkennt, was für ein Fund sie ist.

Wenn Samantha dich und mich nicht zusammen gebracht hätte, hätten wir das nie hinbekommen. Du würdest immer noch Algorithmen in dem Kellerappartement kalkulieren und ich wäre weiterhin eine erfolgreiche Architektin an der Spitze der Zaubererarchitekturfirma in den Vereinigten Staaten.

Kicher.

Ich liebe und vermisse dich und morgen Abend sehe ich dich wieder.

Kuschelhase

-------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**28. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Severus,

ähm, entschuldige?

Hermine

------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**28. Februar 1999  
Severus an Hermine

Hermine,

entschuldige?

Ist das alles, was du zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast, nachdem du zwanzig Jahre der Mühe, mich selbst als den jüngsten Lehrergriesgram in der Geschichte von Hogwarts zu etablieren, vernichtet hast? Der Ruf eines Mannes steht hier auf dem Spiel.

Du verstehst, dass du dies nicht ohne mein Wissen hättest tun sollen. Es passt nicht dazu, meinen Status als Todesser weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn ich mich darum schere, ob die Schüler oder ob sie nicht das Aroma eines Trankes mögen.

Glücklicherweise kann ich nach Jahren des Klagens von Madam Pomfrey behaupten, dass Albus es mir aufgetragen hat.

Nebenbei, Minerva sagt, sie hätte noch nie etwas von einem Katzenanzug gehört.

Severus

-------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz**

An: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at awl . com  
Von: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com  
Datum: 1.3.1999  
Re: Sehe dich heute Abend

Guten Morgen Kuschelhase,

in Wirklichkeit kam ich nie zu dem großartigen Restaurant hier in San Francisco, aber ich habe den Zimmerservice Shrimps Alfredo bringen lassen für mich und Bill Baldacci während wir uns die Marketingpläne ansahen.

Ich hätte es vorgezogen, mit dir und den Weizenkeksen zu kuscheln.

Ich werde dich heute Abend auf den neuesten Stand bringen.

Halt dir das Wochenende des 27. März frei. Ich versuche für uns einen Kurztrip nach Schottland zu organisieren.

Süßer Hengst

----------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**28. Februar 1999  
Hermine an Severus

Lieber Severus,

ich entschuldige mich, dass ich die Tränke ohne deine Erlaubnis aromatisiert habe. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen ohne es vorher mit dir zu besprechen. Es war unprofessionell.

Wir reden offen, oder?

Ich war ein wenig abgelenkt und aufgebracht als ich braute. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, was du an dem Wochenende tun würdest. Ich dachte über das Wochenende nach, an dem meine Eltern ermordet wurden, und ich hatte Angst, dass so etwas vor sich ging und dir aufgetragen wurde, dich daran zu beteiligen.

Ich dachte nicht daran, mein Zaubertränkelehrbuch aus dem siebten Schuljahr mitzubringen, deshalb verwendete ich die Anweisungen aus meinen Zaubertränkelehrbuch 201, welches Aromatisieren vorsah.

Ich hätte besser darüber nachdenken sollen, was ich tat. Ich dachte zu der Zeit nicht daran, deine Deckung zu schützen.

Es tut mir leid.

Wenn du mich fragst, außer Fred wird gecruciot, wird er mich nicht mehr in dem Katzenanzug sehen. Auch wenn es alles verdeckt, ist es ziemlich eng und gewagt in der Weise.

Ich hoffe, ich sah besser in meinem aus als Albus in seinem.

Hermine

---------------------------------------

**E-mail Korrespondenz  
**Verschlüsselt zur hohen Sicherheit, Verwendung von durch Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at awl . com; Gerhardt Boch, Potionsmaster4 at awl . com  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at awl . com  
Datum: 1.3.1999  
Re: H.G.

Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, ein wenig Legilimentik bei Hermine Granger an diesem Nachmittag anzuwenden.

In den ungefähr zwei Minuten war es mir möglich, in ihrem Geist herum zu wandern. Ich sah ganze Vorträge in Wiederholung, Zeiten in der Bibliothek, eine Unterhaltung mit Anita und Draco über Arithmantikanwendungen bei Zauberkunstentwicklungen, zusätzliches Lesen über Neurologie, kuscheln mit einer ziemlich großen rostbraunen Katze, und etwas, das wie eine private Sitzung mit Severus Snape aussah, bei der er ihr zeigte, wie man Wolfsbanntrank zubereitet.

Die lebhafteste Erinnerung war die mit Snape. Ich würde sagen, er hat einen starken Einfluss auf sie, allein dass er sie lehrte, einen Trank herzustellen, den wir nicht planen zu lehren vor dem fünften Semester. Sie mag von der Möglichkeit begeistert gewesen sein oder es gibt eine persönliche Freundschaft.

Wir haben spekuliert, dass Hermine Granger ein Bücherwurm ist. Was ich sah, bestätigt das.

Wenn ich eine weitere Gelegenheit finde, ein wenig zu erkunden, werde ich sie wahrnehmen. Ich habe nichts zum Orden oder zu Harry Potter gefunden. Vielleicht das nächste Mal, wenn Margaret eine ihrer Abendveranstaltungen hält, werde ich kommen und nach einer Chance suchen. Wenn sie nicht von der Schulkulisse umgeben ist, wird Grangers Geist vielleicht in andere Richtungen gehen.

-------------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
1. März 1999

Liebe Hermine,

du kannst damit fortfahren, die bereits aromatisierten Tränke von dir weiter zu aromatisieren. Du wirst keine anderen modifizieren ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis oder ich werde äußerst wütend werden.

Der Gedanke, dass sich jemand so sehr um mich sorgt, dass es ihn von der Aufgabe vor ihm ablenkt, ist mir ungewohnt. Ich finde den Gedanken sehr erfreulich, aber nicht akzeptierbar als Entschuldigung für eine Auszubildende. Eine angehende Zaubertränkemeisterin muss fähig sein, exakte Tränke zu brauen, auch unter großen persönlichen Stress.

Das Hinzugeben des Aromas von dunkler Schokolade zu meinem Kopfschmerztrank war sehr gut. Ich habe diese Form des Aromatisierens noch in keinem anderen der Zaubertränkeläden in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Schick mir die Einzelheiten, damit ich einige als Experimentiergrundlage bestellen kann.

Zur weiteren Klärung was den Fall des Katzenanzuges angeht. Der Anblick von Albus Dumbledore, der einen trägt, ist Stoff, aus dem sehr schlechte Träume gemacht werden.

Der Anblick von dir in dem Katzenanzug hinterlässt einen völlig anderen Eindruck.

Severus

----------------------------

**Post-It Notiz Kommunikation  
**Draco an Cindy  
2. März 1999

Cindy,

du bist ein Wunder. Ich habe gerade die Anfrage erhalten  
den Mietvertrag für Appartement 201 zu lösen. Vergiss nicht  
die restliche Pizza, die wir auf der Theke liegen haben lassen.

Draco

---------------------------------------

**Trans-Atlantik Kommunikation  
**3. März 1999

Daniel Schuler  
1389 Chicago Avenue  
Oak Park, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten

Albus Dumbledore  
Büro des Direktors  
Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland

Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore,

wir haben uns bisher noch nicht getroffen, aber vielleicht haben Sie von mir schon über gemeinsame Freunde gehört. Ich arbeite momentan im Direktorium des Avalon College und bin Vorstandsvorsitzender sowie erster Gesellschafter der Digital Magic Corporation.

Meine Frau, welche eine ziemlich bekannte Architektin ist, hat von den Wundern des Hogwartsschlosses gehört und würde gern die Möglichkeit einer Tour durch Ihr Gebäude wahrnehmen. Wäre dies am 27. März 1999 möglich? Wir werden zu der Zeit für einen Kurzurlaub in Schottland sein.

Ich würde gern die Möglichkeit wahrnehmen, die Vorzüge des Avalon College und den Wert unseres Ausbildungsprogramms mit Ihnen und den wichtigsten Mitgliedern Ihrer Organisation zu diskutieren. Wir teilen den Wunsch, die optimale Zukunft für die Zaubererwelt zu sehen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Daniel Schuler

-----------------------------------------

**Trans-Atlantik Kommunikation  
**3. März 1999

Ms. Hermine Granger  
6. Etage  
St. Germain Hall  
Avalon College  
Chicago, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten

Liebe Hermine,

wollte nur danke sagen für deine Hilfe letzten Monat. Ich fühle mich 100 Prozent besser. Viel Spaß!

Fred

**Beipackzettel**

Willkommen zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Dreißig Minuten Phantasie

Garantiert dir 30 Minuten puren oder unreifen Genuss basierend auf deinen persönlichen Vorlieben.

Anweisungen:  
Nimm den Trank mit Wasser, Tee oder Saft ein.  
Begib dich in eine angenehme Position.  
Viel Spaß!

Warnungen:

Benutze es nicht, wenn du auf einem Besen oder anderen Geräten unterwegs bist.  
Appariere nicht während des Gebrauchs.  
Mische es nicht mit Alkohol.  
Nimm es nicht in Verbindung mit gemüts- oder stimmungsverändernden Tränken.  
Benutze es nicht während du arbeitest.  
Benutze es nicht in der Nähe von offenem Feuer.  
Stülpe die Box nicht über deinen Kopf und tanze nicht auf der Straße.

Warnung: Die Anwendung von Dreißig Minuten Phantasie kann Verhütungstränke und –zauber beeinflussen. Sprich ihn immer erneut oder teste die Effektivität nach jeder Fantasieerfahrung.

------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Lucius an Severus  
3. März 1999

Severus,

ich habe mich letzte Nacht mit meiner Zelle getroffen, um eine Liste mit Flüchen und Abwehrzaubern zu erstellen, an denen sie in der nächsten Trainingsversammlung arbeiten wollen. Ich füge die Liste der Nachricht am Ende bei.

Irgendetwas geht da mit Rutherford vor sich. Er brüstet sich sehr oft, implizierend, dass er und der Dunkle Lord eine spezielle Beziehung haben. Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was das bedeuten könnte. Denkst du, der Dunkle Lord benutzt Rutherford als Maulwurf? Oder wurde Rutherford eine spezielle Mission übertragen?

Lucius

-----------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
4. März 1999

Lieber Severus,

ich verspreche, deine Vorlieben und Anweisungen bezüglich jedes Trankes, den du mir aufträgst zu brauen, zu befolgen. Keine Abweichungen oder Kreativitätsausbrüche mehr ohne es vorher mit dir abzusprechen.

Das Aroma der Dunklen Schokolade ist von Godiva Chocolatiers Zaubererabteilung. Ich habe das Äquivalent „O" bekommen, weil ich es als unterstützende Zutat in einem Trank für meine freiwillige Studienklasse verwendet habe. Ich würde mich freuen, dir mehr mitbringen zu können, damit du es probieren kannst, zusammen mit den Beschreibungen.

Ich bin froh, dass mein Katzenanzug dir keine unangenehmen Träume verursacht hat.

Hermine

----------------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Lucius  
4. März 1999

Lucius,

es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord Rutherford mit etwas Feinfühligem oder etwas, das Intellekt benötigt, vertrauen würde. Rutherford besteht aus Muskeln, ist reicher Erbe und nicht mehr. Bei den Zusammenkünften, an denen der Dunkle Lord die Todesser mit einem männlichen Muggel zur Verwendung präsentiert hat, hat Rutherford sich nicht eingereiht. Eine Sache, die wir weiter beobachten müssen.

Danke für die Liste an Flüchen. Ich werde meine Literatur zu einigen von ihnen wälzen. Mir ist der, welcher Gehirnaterienerweiterungen verursacht, nicht bekannt. Ich glaube, wir sollten das Training auf den 13. März legen.

Severus

----------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Von: Severus Snape, P.M.  
Datum: March 5th, 1999  
Re: Danke

Danke für das Rezept über Zitronenbonbons, das ich in meinem Gehaltsbeutel gefunden habe. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich den Drang verspüre, Süßigkeiten herzustellen, werde ich sicherlich das Rezept umsetzen.

---------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Lucius an Severus  
5. März 1999

Severus,

ich habe mit Pettigrew besprochen, dass wir die zweite Einheit des Duelliertrainings am 13. März anbieten werden. Er sagte, der Dunkle Lord wird nicht anwesend sein.

Ich habe den Gegenfluch für den Fluch, der Gehirnaterienerweiterungen verursacht, gefunden. Ich gebe dir das Buch, wenn wir uns Sonntag treffen.

Lucius

-----------------------------------------

**Kommunikation via Eule  
**Mary Ellen Berwick an Hermine Granger  
Weitergeleitet von Molly Weasley  
9. März 1999

Liebe Hermine,

Shirley hat sechs Babys bekommen! Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich bin Tante!

Shirely war um den Valentinstag herum ausgebrochen. Kannst du dich an die Ratte von Colin Creevy erinnern, Gerald? Wir haben sie zusammen spielen lassen und ich denke, sie wurden ein wenig zu romantisch. Sie muss sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben haben, da wir sie ihm Jungenzimmer des siebten Jahrganges wieder fanden.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie bald Mutter sein würde, bis ich vorgestern bemerkte, dass sich an ihrem Buch bewegende Beulen zeigten. Für eine Minute hatte ich Angst, sie sei verflucht worden. Ich habe sie zu Professor Hagrid gebracht und er sah sie sich an und sagte mir, sie sei in anderen Umständen.

Gestern bekam sie ihre Babys. Sie sind alle so klein und rosig. Sie haben keine Haare und ihre Augen sind noch zu. Shirley wird für ihre Kleinen eine gute Mutter sein. Sie scheinen nur zu fressen und zu schlafen. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, eines zu berühren. Ich möchte Shirley nicht verärgern.

Wenn Krummbein nicht wäre, würde ich dir eines der Babys geben, wenn sie alt genug sind. Im Moment gibt es drei Gryffindors, die eines nehmen würden. Ich erzählte es Professor McGonagall und sie sagte, alle, die übrig bleiben, würde sie gern nehmen.

Du denkst doch nicht, sie würde sie essen? Sie meinte, sie würde sie nur für ihren Verwandlungsunterricht verwenden, oder?

Du kennst sie länger als ich. Was denkst du?

Alles Liebe  
Mary Ellen

-----------------------

**Trans-Atlantik Kommunikation  
**9. März 1999

Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Büro des Direktors  
Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland

Mr. Daniel Schuler  
1389 Chicago Avenue  
Oak Park, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten

Sehr geehrter Mr. Schuler,

ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie und Ihre Frau am 27. März 1999 Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – besuchen würden. Wäre 13 Uhr eine angemessene Zeit?

Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Ihre Frau als Architektin das Schloss sehr faszinierend finden wird. Einer unserer Lehrer, Filius Flitwick, hat sich intensiv mit der Architektur und den Besonderheiten des Schlosses befasst und wird Mrs. Schuler durch das Schloss führen.

Vielleicht könnten Sie mich und wichtige Mitglieder des Kollegiums in der Zeit treffen, in der Ihre Frau das Schloss besichtigt? Wir würden gern mehr über das Avalon College und die Möglichkeiten erfahren bezüglich einer fortlaufenden Beziehung. Unsere Schüler sind vom höchsten Format, hervorgerufen durch das britische Zauberer Ausbildungssystem, und wir sind immer auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, ihre Lernmöglichkeiten zu erweitern.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ihr

Albus Dumbledore, M.A.  
Direktor

---------------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Datum: 14.3.1999  
Re: Komm bei mir vorbei

Komm später mal bei mir vorbei, ich habe etwas für dich, dass du ausprobieren musst. Einer der Weasleyzwillinge hat mir eine Box mit Tränken geschickt, die sie erfunden haben und gut sind für einen dreißig Minuten langen Tagtraum. Dreißig Minuten unbeschreiblicher Fantasie trifft es eher. Ich habe es letzte Nacht ausprobiert und wenn das nicht heiß ist...

------------------------------------------

**Kommunikation via Eule  
**Hermine Granger an Mary Ellen Berwick  
Weitergeleitet durch Molly Weasley  
15. März 1999

Liebe Mary Ellen,

ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Professor McGonagall niemals Shirleys Babys essen würde. Ich habe gehört, dass sie Mäuse jagt in ihrer Katzenform, aber sie isst sie nicht. Ich denke, sie lässt sie vor Professor Dumbledores Büro als Geschenk liegen.

Wenn sie anbietet, alle zu nehmen, die kein Zuhause finden, wird sie gut auf sie aufpassen. Sie werden in Teetassen und so was verwandelt werden, aber sie geht immer sicher, dass sie zurückverwandelt werden.

Gib keine an Professor Snape.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich keines der Babys nehmen kann. Ich hätte Shirley wahrscheinlich selbst behalten, aber ich kann Krummbein niemals vertrauen in ihrer Gegenwart.

Ich werde in den Frühjahrsferien des Avalon College zurück nach England kommen. Das ist die Woche vom 4. April. Vielleicht können wir uns ja sehen. Ich würde sehr gern Shirelys Babys sehen.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

-----------------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Von: Sidney Abramowitz, CanDoWizard at awl . com  
Datum: 15.3.1999  
Re: Renovierungsangebot

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

bezüglich Ihrer Anfrage habe ich mir die Badezimmer in den Appartements 303, 301 und 200 angesehen. Mit ein paar Manipulationen an der Größe kann ich die von Ihnen gewünschten Veränderungen vornehmen.

Ich plane, dass wir magisch jedes dieser Badezimmer um 68 Prozent vergrößern können ohne den physikalischen Grundriss der Appartements zu beeinflussen. Dadurch ist es möglich, Whirlpoolbadewannen und Waschbecken zusammen mit Schränken in jedem zu installieren.

Ich habe mir zudem die Toiletten in jedem Badezimmer angesehen und sie sehen in Ordnung aus. Bei einigen müssten wir die inneren Vorrichtungen erneuern, aber an die kommen wir erst, wenn wir Zugang zu jedem Appartement haben werden.

Da wir über die Renovierung von dreißig Badezimmern sprechen, bin ich bereit, Ihnen einen großzügigen Rabatt auf den Gesamtpreis zu geben. Anbei finden Sie den Angebotsentwurf für die Kosten.

Meine Mannschaft könnte Mitte Juni anfangen zu arbeiten und ich schätze, wir werden in der ersten Juliwoche fertig sein.

Danke für die Möglichkeit, bei dem Projekt mit zu bieten. Bitte, mailen Sie mir oder rufen Sie an, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen zum Angebot haben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Sidney Abramowitz  
Der Kann Es Zauberer

-------------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com; Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com; Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Von: Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy at awl . com  
Datum: 15.3.1999  
Re: Fächerübergreifendes Projekt

Wir sind an einem kritischen Punkt in unserer Arbeit an der Haarspülung. Wir haben versucht, das Potenzial des Zauberspruches, der Aloe, des Balsams zu erhöhen und haben verzauberten Rosmarin verwendet. Wenn wir die Oberfläche dazu bekommen, flach zu liegen, ist Hermines Haar wellig, aber ölig. Wenn wir den Balsam reduzieren, ist Hermines Haar lockig, aber nicht kraus und es wird sanfter und schimmernder. Ich denke, wir können die letzte Formel so stehen lassen und mit den sanften und schimmernden Locken fortfahren.

Was meint ihr?

---------------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy at awl . com; Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com; Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at awl . com  
Von: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Datum: 15.3.1999  
Re: Fächerübergreifendes Projekt

Ich bevorzuge definitiv die unkrause, sanft schimmernde Formel. Der lockige Teil ist nicht schlecht, solange es nicht kraus wird. Die starke Balsamformel mag ich nicht – es hat mein Haar wirklich ölig gemacht.

Ich plädiere dafür, das Projekt als beendet anzusehen und es zum Einreichen vorzubereiten. Es ist am 3. Mai fällig.

---------------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Datum: 16.3.1999  
Re: 30 wundervolle Minuten

Wie stehen die Chancen dafür, dass wir die Weasleyzwillinge dazu bringen können, den Trank so zu modifizieren, dass er sechzig Minuten wirkt? Ich würde die beiden wirklich gern kennen lernen.

------------------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy at awl . com; Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy23 at awl . com; Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com  
Von: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Datum: 16.3.1999  
Re: Das Haarprojekt

Wir sollten es noch ein weiteres Mal testen. Lydia Westphal hat krauses Haar und wäre bereit, unser Shampoo und unsere Spülung zu testen, um zu sehen, was passiert. Lasst es sie probieren, um mehr Sicherheit bezüglich der Effektivitäten der Formel zu erhalten.

-------------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Lucius  
16. März 1999

Lucius,

ich fühle nicht, als ob ich näher daran bin, herauszufinden, was der Dunkle Lord plant. Pettigrew gab keinen Hinweis, warum wir gefragt wurden, diese Duelliertrainingsstunden zu geben. Es muss ein größerer Überfall geplant sein. Wenn du nicht involviert bist, wären die wahrscheinlichsten Teamführer Avery, Dolohov oder einer der Lestranges. Hat Narzissa irgendwie hilfreichen Kontakt zu Bellatrix?

Severus

---------------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy at awl . com; Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com; Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy23 at awl . com  
Von: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at awl . com  
Datum: 17.3.1999  
Re: Haarprojekt

Wir haben es! Lydia hat es probiert und hat keine Krause mehr! Hermines Haar zeigt viele goldene Strähnchen vermischt mit den braunen. Ihr solltet es bei Lydias haselnussbraunem Haar sehen. Es schimmert wirklich mit roten Strähnchen. Ich werde es an meinem Haar ausprobieren, nur um zu sehen, ob es den Nebeneffekt, Strähnchen zu erzeugen, bringt.

---------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
17. März 1999

Harry,

Ginnys Geburtstag ist nächsten Monat. Sie würde wirklich gern modische Höschen haben, welche ich vorhabe, ihr zu besorgen. Der Laden, der sie verkauft, verkauft auch spezielle Dessous. Soll ich für sie welche in deinem Namen besorgen? Ich werde sie mitbringen, wenn ich am 2. April nach Hause komme.

Es tut so gut, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich denke, ich schlafe nicht sehr gut hier in der Stadt. Wenn ich nicht den Raum absolut geräuschlos zaubere, was sich auch nicht gut anfühlt, halten mich die Geräusche der Straße wach. Ich denke, ich habe Heimweh. Ich vermisse es, die Möglichkeit zu haben, einfach da zu sitzen und mit dir zu reden.

Hat deine Narbe in letzter Zeit geschmerzt? Außer dass er Todesser auf Fred und Georges Zaubererzutaten angesetzt hat, scheint Voldemort nicht sehr aktiv zu sein, was mir Angst macht.

Hast du mehr über die vermisste Nonne herausfinden können? Im Tagespropheten habe ich nichts über Schwester Kathleen gefunden.

Wenn ich im April nach Hause komme, werde ich eine Woche als Frühlingsferien bleiben. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und an einem deiner freien Tage mit hinaus zum Friedhof gehen? Ich bin dort seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gewesen und ich würde gern ein wenig aufräumen. Ich weiß, dass es keine gute Idee für mich ist, allein zu gehen.

Das Semester endet für uns am 4. Juni, dann werde ich zu Hause sein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Sommerschule hier besuchen werde. Ich könnte den Sommer über eine Chemievorlesung an der Uni belegen und die Scheine ans Avalon überschreiben lassen. Ich würde wirklich lieber mit euch allen den Sommer verbringen.

Hermine

-----------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
17. März 1999

Lieber Severus,

die Dunkle Schokoladen Essenz ist auf dem Weg zu Minerva mit der Bitte, sie an dich weiterzuleiten. Ich habe eine Kopie eines Dokuments beigelegt, das von einem der Medizauberer Professoren geschrieben wurde über den Gebrauch der Essenz zur Behandlung von Patienten, die mit Dementoren in Kontakt kamen. Heiler Mobutu fand heraus, dass die Essenz vermischt mit Wasser oder Milch äußerst effektiv ist in der Behandlung von durch Dementoren hervorgerufenen Depressionen.

Es kann nicht schaden, einiges an Ordensmitglieder weiterzugeben im Falle der Entdeckung. Es kann in einer kleinen Ampulle aufbewahrt werden und ist hoch konzentriert, ein wenig mehr Komfort bietend als mit einem Klumpen Schokolade in der Tasche des Umhanges herum zu laufen, vor allem an einem warmen Tag.

Ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass es dir wohl gefallen hat, wie ich in dem Katzenanzug aussah. Es ist nicht die Art von Kleidung, welche von ordentlichen Hexen in der Öffentlichkeit getragen wird. Als Poppy mich das erste Mal darin sah, als wir dich wegen des Cruciatus behandelten, war sie geschockt.

In der Muggelwelt würde solch ein Outfit vielleicht mit einem Rock getragen werden. Ich überlege, ob ich so in der Zaubererwelt herumlaufen könnte, ohne als Schlampe angesehen zu werden?

Hmmm. Ich frage Professor Snape nach einem Rat bezüglich Mode.

Engel und Minister der Gnade helft uns.

Hermine

-----------------------------------

**E-Mail Korrespondenz**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at awl . com; Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy23 at awl . com; Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy at awl . com  
Von: Anita Schuler,Charmed23 at awl . com  
Datum: 20.3.1999  
Re: Strähnchen

Ich habe das Shampoo und die Spülung an meinem Haar getestet und es verbessert die Strähnchen. Draco hat es sich angesehen und sagt, sie seien goldener, wie Hermines. Warum versucht ihr zwei Kerle es nicht mal und seht, ob es bei euch nicht auch etwas bewirkt. Mein Haar ist wirklich weich und ich vermute, mit dem zusätzlichen Öl, das an mein Haar gelangt, muss ich es öfter waschen als ich es jetzt tue. Wir sind womöglich hier an etwas dran.

--------------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausmemorandum**

An: Severus  
Von: Minerva  
Datum: 20. März 1999  
Re: Heute Abend

Ich habe heute Abend Zeit für einen weiteren Versuch des Rollenspiels. Du kannst gern das Gegenmittel mitbringen. Die letzten drei Male hatte ich Schluckauf, weil ich so sehr lachen musste, als du mich mit diesem verführerischen Ausdruck angesehen hast. Wenn wir weiter üben, sollten wir irgendwann soweit sein, uns tatsächlich zu küssen.

---------------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
20. März 1999

Liebe Hermine,

wenn du Professor Snape um Modetipps bittest, würde er höhnisch grinsen, Hauspunkte abziehen und dich zurück nach Gryffindor schicken, vorzugsweise in Tränen aufgelöst.

Wenn du Severus fragst, würde er tatsächlich erfreut sein, dir seine Meinung mit zuteilen, wenn er dich in dem Katzenanzug mit einem Rock sieht.

Severus

tbc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das nächste Kapitel ist wieder ein Hermine-Kapitel. Leider greifen ihre Schuldgefühle wieder um sich. Was jedoch zu etwas führen, worauf einige von euch schon warten._

_Wie fandet ihr das aktuelle Kapitel? Freue mich wie immer über Reviews._

_Vor allem im Moment. Denn ich habe gerade einen Übersetzungsmarathon gestartet, damit ihr trotz des Urlaubes meiner Beta regelmäßig ein Update bekommt. Im Moment bin ich bei Kapitel 60. …und Reviews wären eine tolle Motivation, auch für meine Beta Mawi._

_Ach ja, der nächste Kuss ist nicht mehr weit. ;O)_


	55. Kapitel 55

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich führe immer noch einen Freudentanz auf, denn ich habe das erste Mal zehn+ein Review für ein Kapitel bekommen. Vielen lieben Dank an euch! Mawi und ich, wir haben uns sehr über eure Reviews gefreut._

_Ganz besonders lieb Grüßen möchte ich heute iome. Professor Trelawny würde vor Neid neben dir erblassen. ;O)_

_Seraphine: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und für dein Review! ;O)_

_Glasperle: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Review. Das Wort Lieblingsfanfiction hört man sehr gern! ;O)_

-------------------------------

_**55. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
21. März 1999**

Die Flure und Räume meines Zuhauses sehen so leer aus. Sobald ich ein Zimmer betrete, verschwinden die Möbel, als nächstes die Bilder und Gemälde an den Wänden, die Vorhänge verschwinden und die Teppiche sind nicht mehr da. Jeder Raum, einer nach dem anderen, verschwindet, bis das Haus nicht mehr da ist. Sie sind weg. Ich kann sie nicht finden und mein Zuhause verschwindet weiter.

_Es ist alles meine Schuld._

Ich suche sie verzweifelt und ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen kann.

Es ist ein Traum, wach auf, wach auf.

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe rotes und grünes Licht durch das Fenster scheinen von der Neonreklame auf dem Gebäude gegenüber der Straße.

Gnädige Mutter, nicht schon wieder. Es ist das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht, dass ich mich selbst aus einem Albtraum wecken musste. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und es ist fast drei. Ich werde aufstehen und ins Badezimmer gehen. Vielleicht kann ich wieder einschlafen. Ich muss nicht vor sechs Uhr aufstehen.

Ich bewege mich, um aufzustehen, und Krummbein wacht auf und sieht mich vom Ende des Tagesbettes an.

Ja, du denkst auch, ich bin verrückt.

Nach dem ich im Badezimmer war, lege ich mich wieder hin. Krummbein ist bereits am Ende des Bettes wieder eingeschlafen. Ich bin froh, dass es einer von uns kann.

Es wird nicht besser. Ich kann wieder nicht schlafen aufgrund der Albträume. In der letzten Woche hatte ich jede Nacht einen Albtraum, bis auf ein Mal. Manchmal habe ich sie zweimal in der Nacht. Ich wecke mich selbst auf und habe ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, wieder einzuschlafen.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die Hölle. Ich bin so müde am Ende des Tages, dass ich mich nicht genug konzentrieren kann, um mein Studium zu erledigen.

Ich stehe früh auf und lerne, aber bekomme niemals genug intensiven Schlaf. Ich kann Traumlos Schlaf nicht mehr als einmal in der Woche nehmen – zu viel zu oft und du kannst abhängig werden. Ich habe Muggelschlaftabletten, die an der Kasse erhältlich sind, versucht, trotz Mollys und Severus Warnung bezüglich Muggelmedizin nach der Misere mit dem NyQuil, aber alles, was es bewirkte, war mir zu helfen, einzuschlafen. Es ließ mich aber nicht durchschlafen.

Ich habe Angst zu schlafen. Ich habe Angst vor den Träumen.

Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin nicht zum Friedhof gegangen als ich in England war letzten Februar. Ich weiß, ich hätte es tun sollen, aber Harry und Ron mussten arbeiten. Remus war auf einer Mission unterwegs. Arthur war zur Arbeit im Ministerium und Molly half einer Freundin mit ihrem neuen Baby.

Ich kann nicht in Betracht ziehen, Severus zu fragen. Er würde niemals verstehen, wie ich so etwas an mich heran kommen lassen konnte.

Ich möchte mein Versprechen an Remus nicht brechen, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn keiner zur Verfügung steht, muss ich allein gehen. Seit dem Mum und Dad ermordet wurden, hat nichts anderes geholfen, die Träume unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas anders finden, das helfen könnte.

Hier am College werden Therapieservices angeboten. Sie verweisen Studenten als Therapiepraxis an einen der älteren Studenten im Medizaubererprogramm, der sich auf mentale Gesundheit spezialisiert.

Ich möchte zu keinem anderen Studenten gehen. Voldemort hatte angeordnet, meine Eltern zu töten, weil sie eine Hexe als Tochter hatten. Es scheint zu kompliziert für einen Studenten, der nur ein paar Jahre über mir ist.

Ein Muggeltherapeut steht außer Frage, aber vielleicht könnte ich jemanden außerhalb des Colleges finden. Ich muss eine Liste erstellen mit Zauberertherapeuten. Ich überlege, ob ich Anitas Mutter fragen könnte? Sie scheint jeden in der Chicagoer Zauberergesellschaft zu kennen und vielleicht würde sie nicht weniger gut von mir denken.

Ich muss etwas tun und doch möchte ich gar nichts unternehmen.

Was würde eine Therapie mir bringen? Wie kann es _mir_ helfen? Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil Mum und Dad meinetwegen sterben mussten. Es ist die absolute Wahrheit; sie starben, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Wenn ich ein Muggel gewesen wäre, würden sie noch leben.

Es gibt keine Therapie, Beratung oder keinen Schlaftrank in der Welt, welche die Tatsache ändern können, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass meine Eltern tot sind.

Ich drehe mich weiterhin im Kreis.

Ich kann genauso gut aufstehen und lernen. Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen.

Vielleicht sollte ich morgen zum Friedhof gehen. Ich weiß, ich versprach, es nicht zu tun, aber es half die anderen Male, als es richtig schlimm wurde. Ich bin nicht mehr da gewesen seit den Weihnachtsferien.

Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich werde zusammenbrechen und wäre keinem von Nutzen.

Ich werde es tun. Ich werde morgen zum Friedhof gehen. Es hat bisher funktioniert und ich kann meinen Kopf frei bekommen und entscheiden, was ich tun werde. Wenn ich morgen Nacht keinen annehmbaren Schlaf bekomme, werde ich ein wenig Traumlos Schlaf nehmen. Ich habe seit letzter Woche keinen eingenommen und ich muss ein wenig schlafen.

Ich stehe auf und bereite mir etwas Tee zu und nehme mir einen Müsliriegel. Ich scheine von Tee und Müsliriegeln in diesen Tagen zu leben. Ich habe einfach nicht viel Appetit.

Bevor ich das mache, überprüfe ich die Tagebücher.

Der glühende keltische Knoten auf dem Cover des schwarzen Tagebuchs zeigt, es ist eine Nachricht von Severus vorhanden. In anderen Einträgen hat er mir geschrieben, dass er mich vermisst, meine Gesellschaft genießt und denkt, dass ich in dem Catsuit attraktiv aussehe. Er ist so nah dran, zu sagen, dass er mich gern hat, und dass zwischen uns nicht nur Freundschaft besteht. Vielleicht steht es dieses Mal geschrieben.

Ich öffne das Tagebuch und lese.

--------------------

_21. März 1999_

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ein drittes Crucioopfer wurde heute Nacht mit der Kälteeintauchbehandlung behandelt. Shacklebolt wurde von Potter nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Mann, der eine Frau in der Nockturngasse ausraubte, hergebracht. Der Schurke, der Shacklebolt gecruciot hat, entkam und Potter brachte ihn zum Hauptquartier anstatt zum St. Mungos._

_Da Lupin und Potter assistieren konnten, entschied ich, dich nicht zu rufen. Du hast bereits zweimal Vorlesungen verpasst, als du Fred Weasley und mich behandelt hast. Du kannst deinen Unmut über meine Entscheidung ausdrücken, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, aber wenn man bemerkt, dass du abwesend bist, wenn ein Ordensmitglied gecruciot wurde, könnte jemand zwei und zwei zusammenzählen._

_Ich denke, ich kann sagen, dass wir den Behandlungsprozess zur Routine gemacht haben. Das schnelle Senken der Temperatur ist effektiver als das langsame. Der äußerlich anzuwendende Behandlungstrank mit den fünf Prozent Magischen Menthols mehr ist viel effektiver als die ursprüngliche Formel. Shacklebolt war nach nicht mal zehn Minuten im Wasser schmerzfrei._

_Er wurde zweimal gecruciot, was bei Fred Weasley der gleiche Fall gewesen ist. Ich glaube, wir haben die maximale Menge an notwendigem Öl herausgefunden, die wir in das Wasser geben können, ohne Hautreaktionen zu riskieren. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Schmerz- und Kälteinformationen mit der zusätzlichen Information von brennender oder juckender Haut konkurrieren._

_Beide, Lupin und Potter, waren sehr hilfreich als sie mir bei der Behandlung assistierten. Lupin hat durch das Beobachten unserer Experimente viel gelernt. Potter folgte den Anweisungen und verhielt sich einwandfrei._

_Basierend auf unseren bisherigen Experimenten, benötigt es zwei Menschen, um die externe Behandlung durchzuführen. Eine Person wird im Wasser beim Opfer gebraucht, während die andere die Wassertemperatur regelt und die Vitalparameter überprüft. Wenn wir ein Training für weitere Ordensmitglieder anbieten, könnten wir einen Vorrat an den zwei Tränken in Hogwarts, dem Fuchsbau und im Hauptquartier hinterlassen. Trainierte Ordensmitglieder können die Behandlung vollziehen. Wir sollten das auf dem Ordenstreffen am 3. __April besprechen, wenn du zurückkommst._

_Ich habe eine Information, die für deine Theorie, dass etwas an den neuralen Rezeptoren oder Neurotransmittern passiert während man am Cruciatusfluch leidet, der die Fähigkeit zu zaubern mindert, relevant sein könnte. Shacklebolt erinnerte sich an deine Bitte, zu versuchen, etwas zu zaubern, während man unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus steht. Er konnte es nicht, aber ist sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen des Schmerzes war. __Dies bedarf weiterer Nachforschung._

_Wäre ein Sumpfschmeichler ein annehmbares Testobjekt? Sumpfschmeichler legen ihre Eier in Baumrinden ab und Astkrabbler sind ihre natürlichen Feinde. Schmeichler schießen magische Blitze als automatische Reaktion ab, wenn sie in der Nähe eines Astkrabblers sind, um somit die Kreaturen abzulenken und zu verhindern, als Mahlzeit zu enden. Wenn ein Schmeichler einem Crucio ausgesetzt wird und danach einem eingesperrten Astkrabbler, könnte uns das Vorhandensein oder die Abwesenheit von Blitzen mehr über den Effekt des Crucios erzählen._

_Ich werde Professor Hagrid fragen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, einige Sumpfschmeichler für unseren Gebrauch zu fangen. Ich weiß, dass er eine Kolonie Astkrabbler im Verbotenen Wald entdeckt hat._

_Forschung dieser Art ist langsam und mühevoll. Es könnte Jahre dauern bis wir eine Theorie verifizieren können, dass der Cruciatusfluch das neurale Geflecht in einer Weise beeinflusst, dass den Gebrauch von Magie verhindert. Den Aspekt des Crucios zu isolieren, der dieses vollbringt, könnte viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen._

_Ich sage nicht, dass wir aufhören sollten, auf keinen Fall. Aber, es könnte sein, dass wir dies nicht als Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord verwenden können, und nach anderen Alternativen suchen müssen. Ich habe ein paar neue Ideen und werde sie mit dir besprechen, wenn du zurück bist._

_Dich wird auch interessieren zu erfahren, dass Athena Widdoes den Rekord von Neville Longbottom als Erstklässler mit den meisten geschmolzenen Kesseln gebrochen hat._

_Longbottom hatte acht am Ende des ersten Jahres geschafft. Miss Widdoes hat bereits neun erreicht und drei Monate liegen noch vor uns._

_Wie auch immer, zu dieser Zeit hatte Mr. Longbottom schon einen Tisch unter einem Kessel zerstört und Miss Widdoes noch nicht. Ich sollte meine Meinung bezüglich Miss Widdoes überlegenem Zaubertränketalentemangel bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zurückhalten._

_Severus_

-------------------

Severus hat eine Cruciobehandlung ohne mich durchgeführt. Ich denke, dafür brauchen sie mich auch nicht mehr.

Ich schaue mir den Brief erneut an und sehe Informationen über die Durchführung der Cruciobehandlung, der Theorie, dass etwas am Crucio die Neurotransmitter beeinträchtigt und die Fähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden reduziert; ein mögliches Experiment mit Sumpfschmeichlern, und Severus hat Ideen für weitere mögliche Waffenentwicklungen.

Wenigstens fügte er seine Anekdote über Miss Widdoes ein. Er teilt diese wahrscheinlich nicht mit jedem.

Aber, es steht nichts darin, wie sehr er mich vermisst, sich darauf freut, mich im April wieder zu sehen, es ihm leid tut, dass er mich nicht im Februar sehen konnte, wir keine Zeit allein verbringen konnten als wir Fred behandelten, wie ich ein romantisches Essen im Labor finden würde?

Täusche ich mich selbst, in dem ich denke, dass ich etwas anderes bin als die Gryffindor Alleswisserin, die im Hauptquartier beim Reinigen der Kessel hilft?

Er ist nicht böse geworden, als ich ihn küsste. Er deutete an, dass ich attraktiv in meinem Catsuit aussah. Er möchte mit mir sprechen, wenn wir uns allein treffen können.

Was ist, wenn alles was er will, ist mich behutsam los zu werden?

Nur daran zu denken, lässt meine Welt um mich herum zusammenbrechen.

In seinem Verhalten oder in den Dingen, die er geschrieben hat, ist nichts Bestimmtes, was mich denken lassen sollte, dass zwischen uns etwas anderes ist als eine platonische Beziehung. Vielleicht höre ich auch nur das, was ich hören will, und lese etwas in sein Verhalten hinein, was nicht da ist.

Das kann nicht sein. Severus Snape würde nicht andeuten, dass ich in einem Catsuit interessant wirke, wenn er es nicht meint. Er würde mich nicht in dieser Weise manipulieren. Er würde es nicht.

Ich lege meinen Kopf auf meine Hände. Ich bin deprimiert.

Es ist nur, weil ich so müde bin. Ich wäre nicht so fertig, wenn ich nicht müde wäre. Wenn ich nur mehr als vier Stunden in einer Nacht schlafen könnte, wäre ich in Ordnung. Ich hätte auch mehr Appetit.

Ich frage mich, ob Severus jemals ein Problem mit Albträumen hatte nach der Ermordung und dem Suizid seiner Eltern.

Ob ich ihn fragen könnte?

Ich nehme meinen Füller und blättere zur nächsten leeren Seite.

Ich könnte es aufschreiben. Ich könnte es ihm erzählen. Ich habe fast Harry durch das Tagebuch erzählt, wie schlimm es ist. Ich könnte es Severus erzählen. Es würde so gut tun, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Er weiß vielleicht, was man gegen Albträume tun kann. Vielleicht gibt es einen Trank, der weniger stark ist als der Traumlos Schlaf, etwas weniger abhängiges, als ich kenne.

Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, darüber zu reden, ein Introvertierter zu sein. Wir haben zuvor schon über persönliche Dinge gesprochen. Er wurde nicht wütend als ich ihn küsste. Vielleicht würde er nicht denken, dass ich schwach bin.

Es würde mich umbringen, wenn er denkt, ich wäre schwach. _Du dummes kleines Mädchen._ So hat er mich zuvor genannt.

Ich lasse den Füller fallen.

Ich muss es nicht jetzt tun. Ich kann darüber nachdenken. Ich werde morgen zum Friedhof gehen, und das wird helfen. Ich werde einmal den Traumlos Schlaf diese Woche nehmen, wenn ich nicht gut schlafen kann. Ich werde mich zum Essen bewegen und werde versuchen, in einen regulären Stundenplan zurück zu kehren. Ich werde mich in ein paar Tagen entscheiden. Wenn es mir bis zum Wochenende nicht besser geht, werde ich mit Mrs. Schuler sprechen und sehen, ob sie einen Therapeuten empfehlen kann. Dann werde ich etwas unternehmen.

Ich schließe das Tagebuch und nehme mein Quantenphysiklehrbuch heraus.

Ich werde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich kann später darüber nachdenken.

------------------------------------------

"Dr. Masaru Emoto hat eine faszinierende Arbeit geleistet, indem er das Dritte Prinzip der Manifestation durch gefrorene Wasserkristalle demonstriert hat", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Das wirklich Bemerkenswerte ist, dass er Muggelphysiker ist. Ohne den Gebrauch von Magie in irgendeinem seiner Prozesse, hat er die Effekte von Wörter auf Wasser entdeckt."

Professor Littlehorse steht vorn im Vorlesungsraum und klickt die Maus seines Notebooks, welches mit dem Beamer verbunden ist. Er geht an die Seite des Bildschirms, um aus dem Blickfeld des projizierten Bildes auf dem weisen Untergrund zu gehen.

Er ist groß und bewegt sich so geschmeidig, an einen anderen großen Mann in wirbelnden schwarzen Umhängen erinnernd. Wie auch immer, Professor Littlehorse trägt ein Arbeitsshirt aus Jeansstoff und eine Jeans zusammen mit einem Paar oft getragenen Westernstiefeln. Er trägt sein langes, grausträhniges Haar in einem geflochtenen Zopf, der bis zur Mitte seines Rückens reicht.

Da sind wirkliche kulturelle Unterschiede zwischen den zwei Zauberern.

Ein Foto von gefrorenen Wasserkristallen befindet sich auf dem Bildschirm. Die sechs Seiten sehen aus, als wären sie von einem brillanten, fähigen Kunsthandwerker bis ins Einzelne in Kristall geätzt worden. Unter dem Kristall erscheinen die Worte _danke schön_.

"Das ist ein Beispiel von Dr. Emotos ersten Experimenten", sagt der Professor. „Emoto füllte destilliertes Wasser in eine Flasche, schrieb die Worte _danke schön_ auf ein Stück Papier und klebte es auf die Flasche. Nach ein paar Stunden füllte er ein wenig vom dem Wasser in Laborschalen und ließ sie gefrieren. Fotografien von den Eiskristallen wurden aufgenommen."

"Wir alle wissen, dass zwei Schneeflocken oder Eiskristalle niemals perfekt identisch sein werden, aber diese Kristalle waren alle sehr ähnlich in ihrem Erscheinungsbild. Deshalb versuchte Dr. Emoto andere Wörter, wie _Liebe_ und _Dankbarkeit_."

Professor Littlehorse klickt erneut und ein neuer Eiskristall erscheint. Dieser ist noch komplizierter als der letzte.

"Dies ist die Art von Kristall, die bei dem Wort _Liebe_ erscheint. Sie können sehen, dass er sich in seiner Erscheinung von _danke schön_ unterscheidet. Und wieder ist er perfekt geformt und exquisit detailliert."

Der Professor klickt erneut. Dieses Mal erscheint ein missgebildeter Eisstrudel auf dem Bildschirm mit den Wörtern _Du Narr_ darunter.

"Emoto entdeckte, dass wenn man feindliche Wörter auf die Flasche mit destilliertem Wasser klebt, die gefrorenen Wasserkristalle missgebildet und zersplittert sind."

Ein weiterer Klick und ich sehe ein gespenstiges Bild von dunklen, merkwürdig geformten Kristallen erscheinen mit den Worten _Ich werde dich töten._

"Weitere Experimente zeigten, dass er die Sprache ändern konnte und trotzdem sehr gleich aussehende Kristalle sah." Professor Littlehorse klickt, um sechs Bilder hintereinander zu zeigen. Jedes Foto zeigt einen gleichaussehenden Eiskristall mit den Worten _danke schön_ darunter in Englisch, Chinesisch, Deutsch, Koreanisch, Französisch und Italienisch.

"Den gleichen Effekt fand er, als er das Wort _Weisheit_ in Japanisch, Deutsch und Englisch anwendete", sagt der Professor als er durch drei weitere Fotos mit Kristallen klickt. „Sie können sehen, dass diese drei Kristalle sich sehr ähnlich sehen, aber unterschiedlich sind zu den Kristallen von _danke schön_ und _Liebe_."

Professor Littlehorse entfernt sich von den Fotos auf dem Bildschirm und setzt sich auf die Kante des Tisches.

"Emoto hat dieses Experiment wiederholt, indem Kinder die Wörter am Wasser wiederholt haben. Er hat Buddhistenprediger die Wörter über dem Wasser sagen lassen. In allen Fällen, in denen positive Wörter verwendet wurden, Wörter mit positiver _Absicht,_ waren die Kristalle wohl geformt und gleichartig gestaltet entsprechend den verwendeten Wörtern."

"Wenn die Absicht negativ war, waren die Kristalle missgebildet oder verschwommen. Wenn Leitungswasser verwendet wurde zusammen mit allen zugegebenen Chemikalien und Verunreinigungen, waren die Ergebnisse missgebildete Kristalle, unabhängig davon, welche Wörter angewendet wurden. Gute Resultate wurden erzielt, als er Quellwasser benutzte. Die besten Resultate entstanden bei destilliertem Wasser, welches die reinste Form von Wasser ist ohne Mineralien oder anderen Verschmutzungen."

Er macht eine Pause und sieht sich im Vorlesungsraum um. „Dies ist wahrscheinlich die wichtigste wissenschaftliche Entdeckung von Muggeln seit Generationen. Warum?"

Draco hebt seine Hand.

"Draco?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

"Es bedeutet, dass Muggel etwas entdeckt haben, was die Zaubererwelt bereits weiß. Die Absicht der Person, die das Wasser behandelt oder eine Emotion auf es projiziert, beeinflusst die physikalische Beschaffenheit des Wassers. Was er nicht bewiesen hat, ist dass die aufgenommene Absicht in dem Wasser die Person beeinflusst, die es trinkt."

"Das ist korrekt", sagt Littlehorse. „Wer noch?"

Anita wird als nächstes aufgerufen.

"Es bedeutet außerdem, dass Muggel an der Grenze sind zu entdecken, dass Wasser eine Erinnerung hat. Die physikalische Beschaffenheit des Wassers kann nicht nur von der Absicht beeinflusst werden, sondern das Wasser erinnert sich an die Absicht bis jemand kommt und sie wieder ändert, in dem er andere Absichten projiziert. Praktische Ärzte der Homöopathie haben bereits die Theorie, dass die Zugabe von heilenden Mitteln ins Wasser die physikalische Beschaffenheit von Wasser zu dem Grad beeinflusst, dass sogar bei Verdünnung bis zum winzigsten Niveau, das heilende Mittel wirken kann, weil sich das Wasser an diese Art des Wirkens erinnern kann."

Anita fährt fort. "Es zeigt zudem, dass die Absicht der wichtigste Faktor ist, nicht die Sprache, die angewendet wird. In der westlichen Zaubererkultur verlassen wir uns auf Latein in der Zaubererformel, aber in Fernost werden die altertümlichen Dialekte der östlichen Sprache gebraucht, eingeborene Amerikaner benutzen ihren eigenen Dialekt und so weiter."

"Sehr gut, Anita", sagt Littlehorse. „Was ist mit der Mechanik wie es von statten geht?"

Ich hebe meine Hand und der Professor ruft mich auf.

"Wasser ist eines der am wenigsten komplexen Moleküle im Universum, bestehend aus zwei Wasserstoffatomen und einem Sauerstoffatom. Es ist elementar für alle Formen des physischen Lebens, soweit wir wissen, dass es existiert. Das primäre Molekül für alle Lebensformen auf diesem Planeten ist Wasser. Es impliziert, dass Wasser das Medium sein kann, durch welches der Austausch von Energie und Materie geschieht zwischen dem Nullpunktfeld und lebenden Kreaturen."

Das ist interessant und macht Spaß. Ich tauche hinab in Spekulationen.

"Das bedeutet, Wasser könnte die einfachste Substanz sein, um Kommunikationen zu leiten, die notwenig sind, damit Manifestationen auftreten. Es würde erklären, warum Tränke funktionieren. Jeder Trank verwendet Wasser als Basis, egal ob es reines destilliertes Wasser oder das Wasser, welches natürlicher Weise in Blut, Fruchtsaft oder im Saft einer Pflanze enthalten ist."

"Zum Beispiel, ein Zauberer und ein Muggel könnten Seite an Seite einen Trank zubereiten. Sie schneiden, hacken, mahlen und sieden in der exakt gleichen Weise und benutzen die gleichen Zutaten, aber nur der Zauberer bekommt am Ende den Aufpäppeltrank heraus. Der Muggel bekommt einen Gemüseeintopf."

"Der Zauberer besitzt die Fähigkeit, seine Absicht zu benutzen, das Nullpunktfeld zu beeinflussen, um diese Absicht in das Wasser zu implizieren, dabei Beschwörungen, Arithmantik, Kristalle oder was auch immer verwendend. Dies manipuliert die Moleküle der anderen Zutaten in der Form, die gebraucht wird, um den Trank effektiv werden zu lassen."

"Wir nennen die Fähigkeit, Materie und Energie durch unsere Absicht zu manipulieren _Magie_."

"Sehr gut, Hermine." Professor Littlehorse sieht ziemlich zufrieden, mehrere Studenten sehr verwirrt aus.

"Das ist es, warum ich Sie alle animiere, Quantenphysik zu belegen. Zauberer kennen die Konzepte zu dem Dritten Prinzip der Manifestation seit Generationen, aber wir haben nie die fundamentalen Mechanismen, wie es geschieht, untersucht. Muggelwissenschaft findet es heraus durch Experimente wie die von Dr. Emotos und durch Forschung an subatomaren Partikeln über die Quantenphysik."

"Emoto hat herausgefunden, dass Absicht und Emotion das Wasser beeinflussen können. Verschiedene Physiker haben theorisiert, dass das Bewusstsein im Nullpunktfeld liegt. Als Zaubererwissenschaftler, haben mein Mitarbeiterstab und ich vorausgesetzt, dass Magie die Fähigkeit ist, zu manifestieren aufgrund des Willens durch das Nullpunktfeld." Littlehorse blickt durch den Raum und bleibt an mir hängen.

"Hermine, was würde passieren, wenn Muggel die Teilchen zusammenfügen und ein Mittel zur Manifestierung herausfinden?"

"Jeder wäre fähig, ein Zauberer zu sein." Scheint für mich sehr offensichtlich.

"Exakt", stimmt Littlehorse zu.

Der Raum ist still und dann beginnt eine Explosion an Diskussionen.

--------------------------------

"Du heilige Scheiße, unglaublich", sagt Draco bevor er einen Bissen von seinem Taco nimmt.

"Kein Scheißwitz", sagt Anita und starrt auf ihr Philly Käsesteaksandwich.

"Wir, als eine Kultur, sind absolut am Arsch", sagt Warren durch seinen Mund voll mit Truthahn auf Weizenkorn.

"Werdet verdammt noch mal ernst", erwidere ich und erdolche ein Stück grünen Pfeffer in meinem Chefsalat.

Die anderen drei lachen mich an, weil ich selten fluche.

"Hermine", sagt Warren, mit ein wenig jammervoller Stimme, „stell dir vor, jede Person auf dieser Welt wäre ein Zauberer. Es wäre ein Chaos."

"Es ist schon ein Chaos. Der einzige Unterschied wäre, dass Muggel wahrscheinlich eine Art Trank einnehmen müssten, um als Zauberer fungieren zu können, und Zauberer werden ohne Zauberer sein können."

"Aber so viele", sagt Anita verwundert.

"Ich kann gewiss sagen, keiner von euch ist muggelgeboren", erwidere ich. Dieses Mal werde ich ein Gefühl der Überlegenheit bestimmt nicht unterdrücken. Meine Erfahrung macht diese Möglichkeit für mich weniger erschreckend als für meine Freunde. Sie waren in der Zaubererwelt ihr ganzes Leben lang eingetaucht. Ich fahre fort.

"Es würde sicherlich Veränderungen in der Zauberergesellschaft geben, wenn Muggel magische Fähigkeiten durch künstliche Mittel entwickeln könnten. Ich denke, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht wie ihr denkt."

"Zum einen", ergänze ich, "würden natürliche Zauberer weiterhin einen Vorteil haben, weil wir nicht auf einen Trank bauen müssen für unsere Fähigkeiten, und wir würden viel mächtiger sein als ein künstlicher Zauberer. Zweitens, wir würden unsere Existenz nicht weiter verbergen müssen. Drittens, können wir vernünftiger Weise annehmen, dass ein Trank einen Muggel nicht annährend so mächtig oder vielseitig machen würde wie einen genetischen Zauberer. Viertens, ich kann garantieren, dass ein Zauberertrank teuer sein und straff kontrolliert werden wird, wer ihn bekommt, für wenigstens eine Generation. Nur die wahrscheinlich besser Verdienenden und die Regierung werden als erstes Zugang haben."

"Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist das viel beängstigender als die Möglichkeit für jeden auf dem Planeten, ihn zu haben, da die Muggelregierung nicht viel kompetenter ist als die Zaubererregierung."

"Es könnte die Zaubererkultur zerstören", sagt Draco.

"Die Geschichte hat durchweg gezeigt, dass wenn eine stärkere, viel mächtigere Kultur auf eine schwächere Kultur trifft, wird die schwächere Kultur von der viel mächtigeren geschluckt", erkläre ich. „Die schwächere wird die stärke beeinflussen und sie wird sich auch ändern. So lang niemand den Vorstellungen von Völkermord nachgeht, wird es im Allgemeinen nach ein paar Generationen funktionieren."

"Du denkst, die Zaubererkultur würde von dem Durchschnitt der Muggel aufgesaugt werden?", fragt Anita.

"Es hängt davon ab, welches sich als die mächtigere herausstellt. In Bezug auf die Anzahl und Technologie sind Muggel im Moment mächtiger. Wenn die Veränderung heute erfolgen würde, würden isolierte Zauberergesellschaften, wie die in Großbritannien, verlieren. Es gibt zu wenige von uns und kaum welche verstehen Technologie. Ich möchte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie ein Krieg zwischen Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt sein würde."

"Am nahesten dran waren wir", sagt Anita und legt ihr Sandwich beiseite, "im zweiten Weltkrieg, als Grindelwald versuchte, die Kontrolle über die europäische Muggelgesellschaft durch seine Allianz mit Mussolini und Hitler zu erlangen. Als Hitlers Besessenheit von Magie und Übernatürlichem begann, publik zu werden, wurde die Zaubererwelt beinah offenbart. Gerüchte besagen, dass Grindelwald ihn unter den Fidelius-Zauber stellte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, alles, was er über uns erfahren hatte, zu veröffentlichen. Es endete dennoch darin, dass Tausende von Zauberern im Krieg als zivile Opfer getötet wurden. Einige Leute, die für meinen Vater arbeiten, haben Europa verlassen nachdem sie Angehörige im Krieg verloren hatten. Ich denke, Professor Boch kam so auch nach Amerika."

"Nicht jeder Zauberer sieht den Zweiten Weltkrieg als etwas an, das nur Grindelwalds Schuld war", unterbricht Warren. „Meine Großeltern haben in dieser Zeit gelebt und sie haben gesagt, dass der Muggelkrieg auf jeden Fall ausgebrochen wäre, auch wenn Grindelwald sich in die Muggelangelegenheiten eingemischt hat."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Anita. „Es gibt genügend Beweise, dass der Zweite Weltkrieg passiert wäre, auch wenn die Zaubererwelt nicht zur selben Zeit Krieg geführt hätte. Der Krieg verdeutlichte nur, wie verletzlich die Zaubererwelt in einem modernen Muggelkrieg ist. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum das Avalon College existiert, damit wir das Beste aus beiden Welten miteinander verbinden können."

"Es gibt zu viele europäische Zauberer, die feindlich gesinnt sind bezüglich Muggelkultur, um jeden Zusammenschluss zu vereinfachen.", erkläre ich. „Wir mögen Magie haben, aber die Muggel haben die Anzahl und einen kompletten Lebensstil, der von Teilen unserer Gesellschaft nicht verstanden wird. Nachdem ich jetzt fast ein Jahr in den Vereinigten Staaten lebe, habe ich gesehen, wie die Zauberergesellschaft bereits viel von der Muggeltechnologie und –wissenschaft übernommen hat. Ich vermute, die Vermischung der beiden Gesellschaften würde ziemlich einfach verlaufen."

Warren schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Es mag leichter in den USA gehen, aber was ist mit Orten wie Großbritannien und Frankreich, wo es Gesellschaftsbereiche gibt, die Muggeltechnologie komplett ablehnen? Tut Lord Voldemort, was er tut, in der Erwartung eine Vermischung von britischer Zauberer- und Muggelgesellschaft zu verhindern?"

Ich schaue zu Draco, der bedachtsam still ist und seinen spanischen Reis und überbackene Bohnen in sich hineinschaufelt, um dem Antworten zu entkommen. Ich wähle meine Worte sehr sorgfältig.

"Lord Voldemort scheint sehr an die Überlegenheit der Zauberkultur über die Muggelkultur zu glauben bis zu dem Punkt an dem er Muggel als eine niedere Lebensform ansieht. Deshalb sind Muggelgeborene und Zauberer gemischten Blutes den Reinblütern, die wenigstens fünf Generationen mit Zauberern allein haben, untergeordnet."

"Wie auch immer", fahre ich fort, "ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort seinen terroristischen Krieg hauptsächlich dafür führt, die konservativsten Aspekte der Zauberergesellschaft zu bewahren. Ich denke, es geht zurück auf das persönliche Verlangen von Macht und Kontrolle und einem soziopathisch fehlendem Gewissen darüber, wie er vorgehen muss, um daran zu gelangen."

"Was denkst du über Voldemort, Draco?", fragt Anita.

Oh, verdammt. Das ist die eine Frage, die ihm niemand hätte stellen sollen.

Draco schaut unbehaglich aus, antwortet aber.

"Ich denke, Lord Voldemort hat viele Anhänger, die glauben, dass er versucht, das Beste der Zaubererkultur zu bewahren. Er scheint komplette Loyalität von seinen Anhängern zu verlangen und akzeptiert keine anderen Ansichten. Es verwandelte sich in einen Krieg, die Unterschiede zu beseitigen. Im Moment bevorzuge ich es sehr, hier in den Vereinigten Staaten zu sein und nicht in Großbritannien."

Anita reicht hinüber und legt ihre Hand über seine.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist und von dort weg", sagt sie sanft.

"Absolut", sagt Warren. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide hier seid. Samstagabende wären nicht annähernd so spaßig. Wie laufen die Dinge, die Vermieter aus deinem Appartementgebäude herauszubekommen? Wie findet ihr das für einen reibungslosen Themenwechsel?"

"Sehr elegant, Warren", sagt Draco trocken. „Keiner hat es gemerkt. Die Dinge laufen sehr gut. Cindy macht eine exzellente Arbeit darin, die Mieter nervös zu machen. Sieben Mieter haben mich bereits darum gebeten, ihre Verträge früher zu lösen, wodurch ich zehn leere Appartements Ende April haben werde, und hoffentlich folgen noch mehr. Die dritte Etage wird leer sein, somit kann ich einen Bauunternehmer kommen und ihn mit den Renovierungen beginnen lassen. Warum kommst du Samstagnacht nicht mit uns und ich führe dich herum? Du könntest Cindy treffen."

"Sie scheint eine wirkliche Persönlichkeit zu sein aus der Art, wie du sie beschreibst", sagt Warren. „Kann ich Elliott mitbringen?"

"Das wäre okay", sagt Draco. „Cindy ist immer auf der Suche nach weiteren Tanzpartnern, obwohl du einen Wärmezauber verwenden musst, um ziemlich nah bei ihr sein zu können. Pass auf, wenn sie dich fragt, den Charleston zu tanzen. Er ist sehr athletisch und für sie ist es leicht, da sie nicht mehr atmen muss, aber für uns Körperliche ist es etwas ganz anderes."

Anita sieht auf ihre Uhr. „Ich hasse es, uns unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wir sollten zu unseren Vorlesungen gehen."

"Sollen wir uns zum Abendessen wieder treffen?", fragt Warren. „Es gibt Roast Beef."

Jeder nickt und wir vier trennen uns für die Vorlesungen.

------------------------------

Ich hänge den Zinnkessel auf den Feuerring und gieße zwei Liter destilliertes Wasser hinein. Alle weiteren Zutaten sind vorbereitet und fertig, um sie nach einander zuzugeben. Die erste Stunde der Laborzeit habe ich mit zerhacken, schleifen, würfeln und messen verbracht. Den Rest des Nachmittags werde ich für das Brauen brauchen. Es sind drei andere Studenten im Labor und führen unabhängige Studien durch. Ich bin die einzige Studentin aus dem zweiten Semester. Die anderen sind aus dem dritten und vierten Jahr. Professor Boch ist bei einem der Labortische und arbeitet mit einem der anderen Studenten zusammen.

Das Projekt macht ziemlichen Spaß und wird ungefähr zwei Wochen bis zur Beendigung benötigen. Nach dem Lehrplan muss ich eine Reihe von sechs Tränken zubereiten, in der jeder eine bestimmte Zutat erfordert, die nicht greifbar ist. Ich muss adäquate Zutaten herausfinden und jeden der Tränke brauen sowie sie auf ihre Effektivitäten analysieren.

Der Sinn der Übung ist es, das ein Zaubertränkexperte fähig sein muss, bei Engpässen oder bei vollständig fehlenden Zutaten, die nicht auf dem Markt erhältlich sind, zu arbeiten. Ich habe bereits die Ersatzstoffe für jeden der Tränke erarbeitet und muss nur noch brauen. Es wird ein wenig Zeit übrig sein während des Köchelns, deshalb habe ich die neueste Aufgabe von Ars Alchemica zu lesen.

Die ersten drei Zutaten habe ich dem leicht kochenden Wasser gleichzeitig zugefügt und habe einen Stab aus Esche für 763 Drehungen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn angesetzt.

Ich denke, mein Schlafmangel holt mich ein. Ich scheine nicht mit Gähnen aufhören zu können. Ich wünschte, ich könnte losgehen und mir etwas mit Koffein und Zucker für hier zu besorgen, um mich aufzuwecken, aber Essen und Trinken sind im Labor nicht erlaubt. Wenn ich erstmal alle Zutaten im Kessel habe, muss alles zwanzig Minuten köcheln. Ich werde eine kurze Unterbrechung für die Toilette nehmen und mir dann am Verkaufsautomaten im Flur etwas ziehen.

Der Eschenstab hat sein Rühren gestoppt. Es ist Zeit, die nächste Zutat und einen rauchgrauen Quarzkristall zuzugeben. Ich setze den Eschenstab erneut zum Rühren an, dieses Mal fünf Minuten im Uhrzeigersinn.

Ich widme mich wieder dem Artikel und meine Sicht verschwimmt nach ein paar Minuten des Lesens. Ich kann mich nicht weiter aufs Lesen konzentrieren und gähne weiterhin.

Vielleicht schlafe ich heute Nacht und ich müsste nicht zum Friedhof gehen. Ich habe heute besser gegessen. Ich hatte zum Frühstück Müsli und einen Apfel und diesen Salat zum Mittag. Heute Abend werde ich mich dazu bringen, das zu essen, was auch immer sie in der Cafeteria servieren werden.

Nach dem Abendessen werde ich meinen Aufsatz über internationale Gesetze bezüglich Import und Export von Tränken beenden. Vielleicht werde ich noch ein wenig mit Krummbein spielen und vielleicht meine Fußnägel lackieren. Dann werde ich ins Bett gehen, die ganze Nacht schlafen und morgen wie ein normaler Mensch sein. Alles, was ich wirklich brauche, ist zurück zu einer normalen Routine zu finden und es wird mir gut gehen.

Mir wird es gut gehen. Aber Tatsache ist, ich sollte damit beginnen, die Zutaten für den nächsten Trank vorzubereiten.

Ich schaue auf die Liste, die ich für den zweiten Trank vorbereitet habe. Ich werde damit beginnen, nachdem ich die nächsten zwei Zutaten zugegeben habe.

Der Rührer stoppt, ich gebe die nächsten zwei Zutaten hinzu und setze den Rührzauber auf zehn Minuten.

Verdammt. Wo ist mein Eisenhut? Ich weiß, dass im Vorratsraum ein großes Glas damit steht. Weiteres Gähnen. Ich erhebe mich, um loszugehen und es zu holen, stolpere jedoch als ich gegen Professor Boch plumpse.

"Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich habe mein Gleichgewicht verloren."

"Ist schon gut, Hermine. Nichts passiert." Professor Boch sieht mich neugierig an. „Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Hast du dich ein wenig übernommen?"

"Wahrscheinlich, Sir. Es gibt soviel zu lernen und nicht genug Zeit", ich lächle. Ich mag Professor Boch. Er ist klug, ein guter Lehrer und sehr freundlich. Keinesfalls bieder oder unerreichbar wie einige Lehrer, die ich kenne.

"Übertreibe es nicht. Das ist der schnellste Weg, auszubrennen, und du bist viel zu jung dafür. Ich vermute, Draco Malfoy hat dich mitarbeiten lassen an dem Appartementgebäude, das er gekauft hat?", fragt Boch.

"Nur Samstagabends und wir arbeiten nicht wirklich daran. Er hat ein Zaubererunternehmen engagiert, um die Renovierungen vorzunehmen. Wir gehen nur hin, um zu sehen, wie die Dinge laufen."

"Trotzdem solltest du einen Gang zurückschalten." Professor Boch nimmt sich einen Laborstuhl und signalisiert mir, mich neben ihn zu setzen.

"Erzähl mir von deinen Ersatzmitteln hier." Er zeigt auf meinen Trank.

Wir gehen die sechs Tränke und meine Ideen der Ersatzmittel durch. Er ist zufrieden mit dem, was ich getan habe, und sagt mir, nur die Tränke vier und sechs zu brauen. Er sagt, keiner der anderen Studenten hat jemals vorgeschlagen, Kappablut für Nummer vier zu verwenden oder bei Trank sechs Chinidin und Weg-Raukenwurzel zu versuchen. Arithmantisch gesehen, sollten die Ersatzmittel funktionieren. Er ist interessiert daran zu sehen, was dabei herauskommt. Gut. Das wird mir eine gute Woche Arbeit ersparen und ich kann mich um etwas Interessanteres kümmern.

"Hermine", sagt Professor Boch. "Ich weiß, du bist mit Harry Potter befreundet."

Ich denke, früher oder später musste mich das einholen.

"Ja. Wir sind gute Freunde seit unserem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts."

"Er steht ziemlich im Mittelpunkt dort drüben, oder? Wahrscheinlich mit anderen Leuten, die auch mittendrin sind", bemerkt Professor Boch.

"Es scheint so", antworte ich vorsichtig.

"Hier an der Fakultät sind einige von uns, die es sehr gern sehen würden, wenn sich die Angelegenheiten in Großbritannien zu einem positiven Ausklang wandeln. Wenn es Möglichkeiten gibt, diskret zu helfen, wirst du hier einige Freunde finden."

"Das ist gut zu wissen, Sir", erwidere ich. Ich kann nicht für den Orden sprechen.

"Bitte, gib das an die weiter, die es wissen müssen. Ich werde deinem Urteilsvermögen diesbezüglich vertrauen, Hermine", sagt Boch. Er geht weg und fragt nicht, mich weiter zu äußern.

Das könnte sehr, sehr gut für den Orden sein. Ich muss Severus heute Abend schreiben.

------------------------------

Ich kann das Dunkle Mal über meinem Zuhause schweben sehen.

Oh nein, das kann nicht sein! Mum und Dad sind zuhause. Ich muss nach Hause kommen und ich renne. Ich muss sie retten. Wenn ich zu ihnen gelange, kann ich sie retten.

_Es ist alles meine Schuld._

Ich renne so schnell ich kann und je schneller ich renne, umso weiter entfernt sich das Haus. Meine Seite schmerzt, meine Füße schmerzen, ich kann kaum atmen und ich renne und renne und renne….

Mein Knopf geht ruckartig nach oben und ich habe einen Krampf in meinem Genick.

Ich bin wach. Danke Merlin. Ich bin wach.

Ich muss zu Atem kommen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und es ist fast Mitternacht.

Verdammt.

Ich wollte meinen Augen nur einen Augenblick Ruhe gönnen und muss eingeschlafen sein. Mein Aufsatz ist nicht fertig und ich hatte geplant, ihn heute Abend fertig zu bekommen. Oh Merlin, ich habe einen Sabberfleck auf meinem Buch hinterlassen.

Ich zücke meinen Stab und säubere es.

Ich stehe auf und laufe herum. Ich gehe ins Badezimmer und spritze mir Wasser in mein Gesicht.

Ich komme zurück und setze mich vor meinen Computer mit einer Tasse starken Tee in meiner Hand. Ich vermute, ich habe mir selbst den ganzen Tag etwas vorgemacht als ich dachte, ich würde heute Nacht schlafen. Ich werde nicht wieder schlafen bis ich diesen Aufsatz fertig habe. Ich hole meine Notizen, die ich mir in der Bibliothek gemacht habe, hervor und beginne zu arbeiten.

Die Uhr zeigt halb drei morgens an. Mein Aufsatz ist fertig und bereit, am Freitag abgegeben zu werden.

Ich könnte mich auch anziehen und meine Sachen für den Friedhof zusammen suchen. Halb vier könnte ich dort sein. Das wäre halb zehn vormittags in England.

Ich habe diese Nacht drei Stunden geschlafen. Letzte Nacht hatte ich vielleicht vier. Wenn ich zum Friedhof gehe, werde ich vielleicht keine Albträume in der kommenden Nacht haben und dann kann ich schlafen. Ich kann den Tag überstehen, wie auch zuvor schon. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde wieder essen und weiter versuchen, in einen normalen Ablauf zurück zu gelangen. Ich kann das.

Verdammt. Ich habe Severus letzte Nacht nicht geschrieben. Ich muss es tun bevor ich gehe. Ich nehme das Tagebuch aus dem Schubfach und öffne es. Keine neuen Nachrichten.

_----------------------_

_21. März 1999_

_Lieber Severus,_

_dir hätte die heutige Zauberkunstvorlesung von Professor Littlehorse gefallen. Er hat einen Vortrag gehalten über eine Forschung, die von einem Muggelphysiker durchgeführt worden war, die zur wissenschaftlichen Unterstützung des Dritten Prinzips der Manifestation führt._

_Es war faszinierend und verdeutlichte die echte Möglichkeit, dass eines Tages die Muggelwissenschaftler herausfinden werden, wie man manifestiert, indem man sich künstlicher Hilfsmittel bedient. Es war zu umfangreich, um jetzt hier näher darauf einzugehen, deshalb schicke ich dir eine Kopie meiner Notizen und einige Fotografien, die du interessant finden wirst. Im Kurs gab es einen ziemlichen Aufruhr und die Diskussion wurde ziemlich lebendig. __Diesen Teil hättest du wirklich genossen._

_Heute beim Mittagessen fragte Anita Draco, wie er über den Dunklen Lord denkt. Er ging sehr vorsichtig vor, sagte, der Dunkle Lord hat Anhänger, die sehr stark an ihn glauben, und dass er froh ist, im Moment nicht in Großbritannien zu sein. Wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn dafür gelobt, wie gut er mit dieser Frage umgegangen ist._

_Ich war heute Nachmittag im Labor wegen meines unabhängigen Studiums. Professor Boch hatte die Aufsicht im Labor und hielt bei mir, um mit mir über mein Projekt zu sprechen. Er fragte mich zudem, ob ich mit Harry Potter befreundet wäre. Ich sagte, dass ich es sei. Professor Boch hat mich gebeten, ein Hilfsangebot an die weiterzuleiten, die mit Harry verbunden sind._

_Er sagte, es gäbe Fakultätsmitglieder im Avalon, die gern sehen würden, dass sich die Angelegenheiten in England zum Positiven entwickeln, und dass sie diskret helfen würden, wenn sie gefragt werden. Ich habe es so verstanden, dass Institutsmitarbeiter bereit sind, eine Quelle für die technische Assistenz in der Waffenentwicklung zu sein. Das könnte uns in unserer Arbeit enorm helfen, wenn jeder von euch aus dem Inneren Zirkel denkt, dass sie vertrauenswürdig sind._

_Wie geht es Kingsley Shacklebolt? Ich bin froh zu hören, dass die Behandlung so gut verlief und es ist schade zu hören, dass er sie benötigte._

_Ich bin nicht enttäuscht darüber, dass ich nicht gerufen wurde. Du hast Recht. Wenn ich verschwinde, wann immer jemand gecruciot wurde, könnte jemand die Verbindung herstellen. Was auch für dich gilt. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder in die Behandlung mit einzuweisen, ist eine gute Idee. __Vielleicht könnte auch Dobby mit einbezogen werden._

_Es könnte Neville Longbottoms Selbstbewusstsein gut tun zu hören, dass jemand anders mehr Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht hat als er._

_Ich habe gerade einen Aufsatz beendet über die internationalen Gesetze bezüglich dem Import und Export von Zaubertränken, somit werde ich jetzt versuchen, schlafen zu gehen. Ich schlafe nicht sehr gut und arbeite deshalb oft mitten in der Nacht und mache ein paar Nickerchen zwischendurch. Vielleicht, wenn ich nächsten Monat zurück nach England komme für die Frühlingsferien, kann ich meine Schlafgewohnheiten wieder finden._

_Wie auch immer, bitte sei vorsichtig. Lass mich wissen, wie du über Professor Bochs Angebot denkst._

_Hermine_

_tbc_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quizfrage: Was wird im nächsten Kapitel wohl passieren? ;O)_


	56. Kapitel 56

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich gebe euch allen ein Butterbier aus. Die Quizfrage war doch ziemlich leicht, oder? ;O)_

_Da viele von euch das neue Kapitel kaum erwarten konnten, gibt es das neue Kapitel schon heute. Allerdings müsst ihr somit anderthalb Wochen auf das nächste Update waren. Was wohl nicht so schlimm sein dürfte, denn es gibt keinen Cliffhanger._

_Und als kleine Nebeninfo: Das Original hat mittlerweile 77 veröffentlichte Kapitel und 2616 Reviews. Mit dem heutigen Kapitel habt ihr bisher insgesamt 644 Seiten (Zwinkern in Richtung iome) bei Schriftgröße 10 gelesen, was über 280000 Wörtern gleich kommt. Sorry, ich mag Statistik. ;O)_

_Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Padme: Du hast ganz Recht! Viel Spaß. ;O)_

-------------------------------

_**56. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
22. März 1999**

Aus der Notwendigkeit heraus bin ich in meiner vollen Einschüchterungsstimmung.

„Mr. Greenshire, wenn Sie die geriebene Schrumpelfeige anstatt der geriebenen Shastafeige hinzufügen, wie es eigentlich in der Anweisung an der Tafel steht, werden Sie ihren Trank dazu bringen, ein giftiges Gas zu verbreiten, welches jeden hier im Raum töten würde. Ich schlage vor, Sie ziehen ihr Hand zurück – ganz _langsam_."

Seine Hand beginnt zu zittern als er die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Fehlers erkennt. Ich ergreife das Handgelenk des Jungen und halte meine andere Hand unter den Messlöffel, um jegliches Stückchen der geriebenen Schrumpelfeige aufzufangen, das in den Trank fallen könnte. Vorsichtig führe ich seine Hand zurück, um den Unfall zu vermeiden.

„D-D-Danke Ihnen, Ihnen, Sir", stottert der zitternde Junge.

Der blauäugige, blonde Drittklässler aus Gryffindor ist dummer als ein Sack voll Stroh. Ewan Greenshire plumpst zurück auf seinen Stuhl, fast so weiß wie der Fast Kopflose Nick.

"Legen sie ihren Kopf zwischen Ihre Knie, Greenshire, und atmen Sie langsam ein und aus. Sie tun niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn Sie ohnmächtig werden. Und fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie fast Ihre Klassenkameraden getötet hätten."

Ich überprüfe den Raum. Der Rest der Schüler kümmert sich um seine eigenen Tränke, verängstigt durch den Beinahunfall. Ein paar meiner Slytherin frönen in einem heimlichen Lächeln aufgrund des Punkteabzugs von den Gryffindors.

Ich kehre zu meinem Schreibtisch zurück im vorderen Teil des Raumes. Ich kann fühlen, wie der Runenstein in meiner Tasche zu vibrieren beginnt.

Endlich hast du unsere Frage beantwortet, Hermine. Wir lagen mit unserer Annahme richtig, dass du den Friedhof allein besuchst, auch wenn es offenkundig unsicher für dich ist, das zu tun. Warum? Was bringt es dir?

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Erst gegen vier Uhr werden die Unterrichtsstunden vorüber sein und dann kann ich erst gehen. Es ist jetzt fast zehn Uhr vormittags, somit ist es in Chicago vier Uhr früh. Das würde erklären, warum hier niemand mitbekam, was sie tat. Sie muss an Tagen gegangen sein, an denen ein Besuch hier von ihr geplant war, als wir dachten, sie sei in Chicago.

Wenn Draco ihren Schlafmangel nicht bemerkt hätte, hätte sie immer so weitergemacht, sich für Monate in Gefahr zu bringen, bevor ich das Muster bemerkt hätte. Wenigstens ist sie sicher im Keller eingeschlossen, wo sie genügend Zeit haben wird, ihr Schicksal zu überdenken. Ich muss Remus flohen sobald dieser Unterricht vorüber ist, und ihm sagen, dass ich das Signal erhalten habe.

Eine Stunde später stehe ich vor dem Kamin in meinen Räumen. Ich schmeiße das Pulver hinein. Die grünen Flammen schießen in die Höhe und ich spreche das Passwort.

"Remus, bist du da?" Ich warte einen Augenblick. "Komm schon, Lupin. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Dobbys Gesicht erscheint in den Flammen.

"Professor Snape, Sir, Dobby hier ist", zwitschert er. „Master Remus nicht zuhause ist im Moment, aber im Keller Miss Granger ist. Sie ist sehr, sehr böse, Professor, Sir. Dobby nicht runter ist gegangen, wie Master Remus sagen, aber Dobby hören Miss Granger."

"Was sagt sie, Dobby?"

"Unanständige Sprache, Sir. Sie sagt, jeder ist Wichtigtuer, sollten sie allein lassen, sollten sich um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmern. Da war großes Krachen und Dobby denken, Miss Granger werfen einen Kessel."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Hermine wird sich beruhigen. Lass sie im Moment in Ruhe, und wenn sie sich beruhigt, gehe sicher und bring ihr etwas zu essen. Sag ihr, es ist dir nicht erlaubt, mit ihr zu sprechen und jemand wird später mit ihr reden. Sag ihr nicht, wer es sein wird."

"Dobby machen was Professor Snape brauchen. Dobby sehen Professor später, wenn er Miss Hermine lassen heraus?"

„Ja, du wirst mich später wieder sehen und ich werde sie herauslassen. Sieh nach ihr in der Zwischenzeit."

-------------------------------

Es ist fast halb fünf am Nachmittag als ich das Hauptquartier erreiche. Dobby wartet bereits in der Küche auf mich.

"Wie geht es ihr, Dobby?"

"Miss Hermine ist ruhig ganzen Nachtmittag, Professor, Sir. Sie hat zu Mittag gegessen und lernte ganzen Nachmittag außer als sie einschlief für eine Weile. Ich habe reingeguckt, um zu sehen, ob Miss Hermine ist in Ordnung. Noch wütend, Dobby denkt." Der Elf schaut besorgt.

"Ich werde Miss Hermine jetzt übernehmen, Dobby. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", versichere ich ihm.

Ich senke die Banne an der Kellertür und gehe die Treppen hinunter. Hermine sitzt am Labortisch, schreibt in ihr Notizbuch mit einem Lehrbuch vor sich. Ich erkenne den Kranz aus verwitterten weißen Blumen auf dem Tisch als Portschlüssel für die Gräber ihrer Eltern.

Sie hat gehört, wie ich hereinkam, aber sie sieht nicht auf in dem Bemühen, mich zu ignorieren.

Das wird sicher nicht funktionieren. Ich ziehe einen der Laborstühle heran und setze mich zu ihr.

"Guten Tag, Hermine." Ich bin ziemlich ungezwungen.

"Guten Tag, Professor Snape", antwortet Hermine, den Blickkontakt mit mir vermeidend da sie sich auf ihre Notizen, die sie schreibt, konzentriert.

Ah. Sind wir wieder zurück bei Professor Snape?

"Wie es scheint, hast du die Gräber deiner Eltern heute Morgen besucht."

"Wie es scheint, verstehen Sie die Begriffe _entführen _und _widerrechtliches Festhalten _nicht, Professor", erwidert sie, während sie mit dem Schreiben fortfährt.

"Ich verstehe sie sehr gut. Als ein Todesser finde ich sie jedoch nicht relevant."

Hermine lässt ihren Füller fallen, schlägt das Lehrbuch zu und schaut mich wütend an.

"Deshalb fühlte es sich für dich absolut richtig an, mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, in dem du den Kranz auf dem Grab meines Vaters in einen Portschlüssel verwandelst und mich im Keller einsperrst?" Ihre Augen funkeln vor Zorn.

"Das war viel netter als das, was dir passiert wäre, wenn Avery, McNair oder einer der Lestranges daran gedacht hätte, dies zu tun. Wenn sie es getan hätten, wärst du jetzt schon vergewaltigt worden; mehrere Male, würde ich meinen. Man hätte dich blutig geschlagen, wahrscheinlich misshandelt durch Rudolphus Lestrange – er hat sehr viel Spaß daran, weißt du – und dein nacktes blutiges Selbst wäre dem Dunklen Lord präsentiert worden, der entschieden hätte, ob oder ob er sich nicht in der Stimmung fühlt, sich mit einem Schlammblut zu besudeln.

Morgen früh wäre dein entblößter und verstümmelter Körper irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald positioniert worden in der Absicht, dass Rubeus Hagrid ihn irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft findet. Du wärst tot, Hermine. Du hättest mehrere Male um den Tod gebettelt, bis er endlich gekommen wäre."

"Und dieses Szenario erlaubt dir, grausam zu sein", fragt sie eindringlich, in ihren ausdrucksstarken Augen spiegelt sich Verletztheit wieder.

Ich kann sehen, dass sie darum kämpft, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Unter ihren Augen sind dunkle Ringe und sie sieht ausgebrannt, sogar schwach aus. Ihre Kleider hängen locker an ihrem Körper und ich glaube, sie hat an Gewicht verloren seit dem ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe als wir Fred Weasley gegen Crucio behandelt haben.

Für einen Augenblick bin ich geneigt, mich zurückzuhalten. Aber, was auch immer gerade in ihr vorgeht (und ich habe meine Vermutungen), ihr kann nicht geholfen werden, wenn ich mich zurückhalte. Ich muss sie damit konfrontieren.

"Nein, es ist unsere Freundschaft, die es mir erlaubt, grausam zu sein." Ich bin ernst und erlaube meiner Stimme, ein wenig Ärger zu zeigen. „Es scheint nicht so, als ob etwas anderes zu dir durchdringen würde, Hermine." Ich schlage mit meiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch, wodurch sie aufspringt.

"Du hast Remus versprochen, du würdest zum Friedhof nicht _allein_ zurückkehren. Ich habe vermutet, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten würdest, und habe die Kränze in Portschlüssel verwandelt, welche dich hierher bringen und im Keller einschließen würden, wenn du einen von ihnen berührst, während du allein bist. Ich habe ein Signal erhalten, dass der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde. Ich hatte gehofft, dass der Portschlüssel niemals aktiviert werden würde, denn es hätte bedeutet, du hältst dein Versprechen gegenüber Remus zu deiner eigenen _Sicherheit_ ein."

Hermine steht auf und dreht sich von mir weg, ihre Arme sind um ihren Körper geschlungen als sie ablehnt, mich anzusehen. Ihre Stimme ist sanft, kaum zu hören.

"Du verstehst es nicht."

"Versuch es."

Hermine antwortet nicht. Sie ist offensichtlich aufgebracht, verlagert ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihr Kopf fällt nach unten und ich vermute, sie möchte nicht, dass ich sehe, wie sie weint. Ich möchte sie keinem weiteren emotionalen Stress aussetzen, aber ich kann es ihr nicht gestatten, meinem Blick und dem, was sie bewegt, auszuweichen."

"Ich kann es nicht erklären", flüstert Hermine. „Ich kann einfach nicht fern bleiben. Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich zu lang fern bleibe."

Gut, wenn sie ehrlich ist, kann ich es schaffen.

"Dann komm mit mir. Nimm deine Sachen und ich werde dich hinbringen."

Hermine dreht sich um, sieht mich an und wischt sich mir ihrem Handrücken die Tränen weg.

"Es ist nicht sicher für dich, wenn du mich begleitest. Was ist, wenn jemand uns beobachtet und uns zusammen sieht?"

"Es wäre weder logisch noch läge ein effizienter Nutzen für jemanden darin, auf dem Friedhof auf dich zu warten. Sie würden tun, was ich getan habe, und Banne setzen, die sie wissen lassen würden, dass jemand da ist, oder einen Portschlüssel verwenden, der dich zu ihnen bringt. Wie es scheint, hat dies keiner probiert, _bisher_. Für dieses eine Mal sollte es sicher sein."

Hermine sucht ihre Studienunterlagen zusammen und verstaut sie in ihrem Rucksack. Sie zieht ihre Jacke an, damit wir gehen können.

"Warum tust du das?"

"Weil du es verarbeiten musst, Hermine. Du kannst dich nicht weiter selbst gefährden und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob du damit fertig wirst."

Wir gehen zu den Büschen im Hinterhof und apparieren zum Friedhof, in die Schatten von Bäumen ein paar Meter von den Gräbern entfernt. Die Luft ist kühl, aber der Boden ist trocken und das Gras ist noch vom Winter braun. Hermine geht den Weg hinunter, den ich wieder erkenne, und ich begleite sie.

Wir erreichen die Gräber und Hermine nimmt ihren Rucksack ab und stellt ihn auf den Boden. Sie steht da mit verschränkten Armen, ihr Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie zieht sich erneut zurück.

Ich gehe um die Grabsteine herum, die Portschlüsselzauber entfernend.

"Was tust du für gewöhnlich, wenn du hierher kommst?"

"Ich säubere die Grabsteine, überprüfe das Gras, säubere die Kränze oder hinterlasse neue Blumen", antwortet sie, mich noch immer nicht ansehend.

"Mach weiter und tue das, was du normalerweise tust."

Hermine antwortet nicht. Sie kniet sich neben das Grab ihrer Mutter und nimmt eine Wasserflasche aus ihrem Rucksack. Sie sprüht das Wasser und wischt über die Steine in einer liebevollen Geste, dann nimmt sie den verbliebenen Kranz, welcher verwittert aussieht, schrumpft ihn, legt ihn in eine Plastiktüte und verstaut ihn dann in ihrem Rucksack. Sie nimmt zwei neue heraus, vergrößert sie und stellt sie an ihren Platz. Sie kniet auf dem kühlen Boden und lässt ihre Finger durch die braunen Grashalme gleiten.

"Was passiert als nächstes, Hermine?"

"Ich spreche mit ihnen", sagt sie widerstrebend.

"Worüber sprichst du mit ihnen?"

"Was ich so getan habe, College, Neuigkeiten, was immer mir in den Sinn kommt."

"Antworten sie?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Erkläre, Hermine", beharre ich.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Du kannst. Du möchtest nur nicht." Ich hocke mich neben sie und sie starrt auf meine Stiefel.

"Warum sollte ich? Damit du denken kannst, ich bin ein Narr?" Hermine will aufstehen. Ich ergreife ihr Handgelenk, schneller als sie sich bewegen kann.

"Du kannst nicht ewig davor weglaufen. Du zerreißt dich selbst. Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, weiter weg zu laufen."

Ich verlagere meine Position, um neben ihr zu knien.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Sieh mich an, Hermine."

"Warum? Damit du in meinen Geist eindringen kannst und findest, wonach du suchst, ohne dass ich etwas sage?"

"Nein", antworte ich sanft. "Ich würde ohne deine Erlaubnis Legilimentik nicht anwenden. Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst, weil du nicht lügen kannst, wenn du mir in die Augen siehst. Du bist vielleicht fähig, dass bei Remus, den Weasleys oder deinen zwei besten Freunden zu tun, aber du kannst es nicht bei mir."

"Hör auf." Hermine ist wütend. "Hör auf damit. Du hast kein Recht, so mit mir umzugehen." Sie versucht sich von mir zu befreien und ich umklammere ihr Handgelenk fest.

"Du machst dir etwas vor, Hermine. Du machst dir vor, dass, in dem du dich um die Gräber kümmerst, du dich irgendwie um deine Eltern kümmerst. Du bist so sehr überzeugt, sie enttäuscht zu haben und für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu sein, dass du dich an sie klammerst, in dem du das hier tust." Ich reiche hinüber und nehme ihr Kinn in meine Hand, bringe sie dazu, mich anzusehen. „Sieh mich an, Hermine. Ich glaube, du sprichst mit Ihnen. Woher weißt du, dass sie antworten?"

"Es wird eine Zeit lang besser. Ich habe die Albträume nicht so oft oder so schlimm und dann kann ich mehr als drei oder vier Stunden in der Nacht schlafen. Ich laufe nicht davon, ich versuche die _Albträume_ loszuwerden", schreit Hermine mich an. Sie ist wütend, aber ihre Augen flehen. Sie möchte wirklich, dass ich sie verstehe.

"Ist das der Grund, warum du hierher kommst?"

Hermine zieht sich wieder zurück und ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Ich habe die gleichen Träume immer und immer wieder. Ich bin in unserem Haus und gehe oder renne von einem Raum zum nächsten, auf der Suche nach ihnen. In einer Version sind sie weggezogen und haben vergessen, mir zu erzählen wohin. In einer anderen sind sie immer kurz vor mir als ich durch das Haus gehe. Sie sind immer in Sichtweite, gerade vor mir. Wenn ich nur ein wenig schneller gehe oder herausfinde, in welchem Raum sie als nächsten sind, könnte ich sie finden. Ich könnte zu ihnen sprechen und erklären und ihnen sagen, dass es mir leid tut."

"Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Es tut mir so leid. _Es ist alles meine Schuld."_ Hermine bricht zusammen und ich lasse ihr Handgelenk los. Sie weint, rollt sich fest zusammen, ihre Arme hat sie um sich selbst geschlungen.

Ich habe mich nie sehr wohl in der Nähe von weinenden Frauen gefühlt. Gewöhnlich bin ich davon gerannt, wenn ich meine Mutter weinen hörte. Aber das hier ist anders, und ich kann Hermine nicht in dieser Verfassung lassen.

Ich berühre sie und sage sanft ihren Namen. Ich berühre ihre Schultern und verlagere meine Position, damit ich sie an mich lehnen kann. Meine Arme sind um sie geschlungen und ich wiege sie sanft, streichle ihr Haar, halte sie, während sie weint. Ich möchte, dass ihr Schmerz herauskommt, dass sie ihn loslässt. Sie wird nicht aufhören zu leiden bevor sie es tut.

Sie klammert sich an mich, hält sich an mir fest. Ihr Gesicht ist in meinem Hals vergraben. Ich streichle ihr Haar und bin überrascht, wie weich es ist. Die Tränen versiegen langsam und ihre Atmung wird ruhiger. Wir sitzen eine Zeitlang still beieinander während sie sich beruhigt. Hermine setzt sich auf, weshalb ich sie loslasse.

Niemals hat sie ein Taschentuch zur Hand, wenn sie eins benötigt. Ich finde ein sauberes in meiner Tasche und biete es ihr an.

"Du scheinst niemals eines zu haben, wenn du eines brauchst."

Sie schenkt mir ein ziemlich verwässertes Lächeln, ein trauriges, und nimmt mein Taschentuch. Sie trocknet sich ihr Gesicht ab.

Ich muss Hermine dazu bringen zu erklären, was in ihrem Geist vor sich geht, wenn sie hierher kommt.

"Du hast Albträume und hierher zu kommen, hilft?"

Hermine starrt wieder in die Ferne, sich selbst sammelnd bevor sie spricht.

"Es geht zu dem Punkt, dass ich Albträume habe, mich selbst zum Aufwachen bringe, um es zu stoppen und dann direkt zu dem Traum zurückkehre, wenn ich wieder einschlafe. Ein paar Runden davon, und ich höre auf zu schlafen. Ich bekomme nur drei bis vier Stunden Schlaf in einer Nacht und mir geht es nicht gut. Ich dachte, wenn ich hierher käme und zu ihnen spreche, wäre es so, als ob ich sie in den Träumen erreiche."

Hermine sieht mich jetzt an, nimmt Augenkontakt auf. All meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt.

"Es half. Die Träume hörten nicht auf, aber sie kamen nicht mehr so oft. Mir geht es eine Zeitlang besser, ein paar Wochen oder einen Monat, und dann beginnt es von vorn."

„Über was sprichst du mit ihnen, wenn du hierher kommst?"

"Die Art von Dingen, die ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe." Hermine schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ich entschuldige mich immer. Ich sage ihnen immer, dass ich sie liebe und vermisse." Sie hebt ihren Kopf und schaut in den Himmel. „Ich habe sie gebeten, etwas gegen die Albträume zu tun."

"Ist es das, was du meintest, als du sagtest, sie antworten nicht direkt?"

"Die Albträume sind weniger nach einem Besuch. Ich habe das als eine Art Antwort gedeutet."

"Hast du sie gefragt, dir zu vergeben?"

"Nein", antwortet sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Warum nicht?"

"Was, wenn sie mir nicht vergeben können?"

"Frag sie."

"Wie kann ich das vor dir tun? Ich werde wie ein Idiot klingen."

Ich habe bisher niemanden dies anvertraut, außer Minerva, aber ich denke, ich muss es Hermine erzählen.

"Es ist das, was ich bei meiner Mutter getan habe, nur ein paar Jahre zuvor. Ich konnte keinen Teil meiner Schuld aufgeben bis ich sie gebeten hatte, mir zu vergeben."

"Aber du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du warst ein Kind und bist nicht mal anwesend gewesen."

Irgendwie weiß sie von meinen Eltern.

"Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Du warst nicht so jung wie ich, aber du bist ebenso nicht anwesend gewesen. Warum solltest du dich fühlen, als ob es etwas gibt, für das dir vergeben werden muss?"

„Tue ich einfach."

"So ging es mir."

Hermine sitzt still und gedankenvoll da. Sie denkt nach.

"Wie hast du es überwunden?"

"Für viele Jahre gar nicht. Ich habe zugelassen, dass die Schuld und der Ärger wuchsen bis ich es an denen um mich herum ausließ. Ich habe jeden Groll und jede Geringschätzung der Basis hinzugefügt, auf der ich meinen Ärger errichtet hatte. Als ich siebzehn wurde, habe ich meiner Wut als Todesser Ausdruck verliehen."

"Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Hermine. Meine Wut und meine Schuld, dass mein Vater zum Mörder meiner Mutter wurde, war nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich zum Todesser wurde, aber es brachte mich auf einen Weg, der zu weiteren armseligen Entscheidungen führte."

"Ich weiß, dass es eine schlechte Entscheidung war, allein hierher zu kommen", gesteht Hermine. „Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit, aber ich habe es weiter getan und habe weiterhin gelogen. Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen, was ich hätte tun können. War es für dich genauso?"

Der harte Boden wird ungemütlich und ich möchte nicht weiter so knien. Abgesehen davon wird die Sonne bald untergehen und die Temperatur sinken.

"Ich bin zu alt, um so auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Können wir uns auf die Bank dort drüben setzen?"

"In Ordnung, Severus." Sie steht leicht auf in der Art eines jungen Menschen.

Ich erhebe und strecke mich, den Wirbel in meinem Rücken wieder einrenkend. Besser. Wir gehen hinüber und setzen uns auf die Trauerbank. Ich beginne mit meiner Erklärung.

"Ich wusste, dass ich Entscheidungen traf, die andere Menschen verletzen würden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir das jedoch egal. Ich war wütend, verbittert und sehnte mich nach Macht über andere. Während meiner Jahre in Hogwarts glaubte ich, wenig Macht über mein eigenes Leben zu haben. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad war das auch richtig. Ich hatte keine intakte Familie, einen legalen Vormund, dem ich egal war. Ich hatte wenig Geld, und als Lucius Malfoy die Schule beendete, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich keine Freunde. Es ist nicht leicht zuzugeben, dass meine Gründe, ein Todesser zu werden, so unbedeutend waren. Ich wollte mit der Welt abrechnen."

Hermine zögert. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich so wütend auf andere Menschen bin wie auf mich selbst. Weil ich nicht da gewesen bin, als sie mich brauchten."

"Wie haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Du weißt, dass du in der Nacht nichts hättest ändern können. Wenn du da gewesen wärst, wärst du auch tot."

"Mein Verstand weiß es, aber mein Herz nicht. Mein Herz scheint den Streit gewonnen zu haben. Aber das ist es nicht wirklich. Es ist eher zu wissen, dass Mum und Dad starben, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Es ist das, was ich bin, was sie tötete. Nichts, was du oder jemand anders sagen, kann das ändern. Es ist meine Schuld und ich kann nirgendwo anders hin mit meiner Schuld oder meinem Zorn."

"Du gehörst nicht zu der Art Mensch, der seine Wut an anderen auslässt, Hermine. Du lässt es an dir selbst aus." Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Du würdest nicht hinausgehen und das Dunkle Mal annehmen, um es der Welt heimzuzahlen, weil dir soviel Unheil widerfahren ist, nein, du bringst dich stattdessen selbst in potenziell gefährliche Situationen."

"Vielleicht", stimmt sie zu. "Vielleicht sind die Albträume eine Art, mich selbst zu bestrafen. Die Albträume führen zu Schlaflosigkeit und dann versuche ich verzweifelt einen Weg zu finden, sie zu stoppen. Dann ende ich hier." Sie schaut mich mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck an, hoffend, dass ich sie verstehe.

"Es ist eine Lösung für kurze Zeit, Hermine. Es löst nicht das wahre Problem."

"Heute bin ich das erste Mal seit dem Mal vor den Weihnachtsferien allein hierher gekommen. Ron oder Harry begleiteten mich die anderen Male. Ich habe wirklich versucht, es nicht zu tun, aber ich war verzweifelt. Wie hast du es geschafft, mit dem fertig zu werden, was dir passiert ist?"

"Der erste Schritt war, als ich vor zwanzig Jahren Albus Dumbledore bat, mir eine Möglichkeit zu geben, mich von meinen Tätigkeiten als Todesser rein zu waschen", erkläre ich. „Es brach das meiste vom Kreislauf und gab mir einen Sinn in meinem Leben, welchen ich zuvor nicht hatte. Ich war immer noch ziemlich zornig. Korrigiere, ich bin immer noch ziemlich zornig. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber es ist praktisch eine Angewohnheit, es an anderen auszulassen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich über das letzte Jahr oder seit Potter Hogwarts verlassen hat, gebessert."

Hermine lächelt.

"Minerva McGonagall war auch eine meiner Lehrerinnen. In den schwierigen Zeiten meiner Jugend und den noch schwierigeren Zeiten in meinen Jahren als Erwachsener, unterstützte sie mich, wenn ich es brauchte, auch wenn ich es nicht annehmen wollte. Ich kann auf sie bauen, mich mit Flüchen zu bedrohen, wenn es notwendig ist."

"Vor ein paar Jahren verlor ich mich in einem besonders spektakulären Wutausbruch und Minerva schlug vor, dass ich einiges von meinen Wutproblemen löse oder das Verfluchen wäre nicht länger nur eine Drohung."

Ich halte für einen Moment inne und fahre dann fort. „Es passierte, als du im ersten Jahr warst, als wir die Schutzvorkehrungen für den Stein der Weisen errichteten. Ich nehme an, Potter und Weasley erzählten dir vom Spiegel Nerhegeb?"

Hermine nickt. "Harry sagte, es zeigte ihn mit seinen Eltern und anderen Familienmitgliedern. Es gibt keine Zeit, in der er sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als eine Familie. Ron sah sich als Schulsprecher und Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Er wollte immer aus dem Schatten seiner Brüder heraus aufgrund seiner eigenen Leistungen."

"Der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt einem die geheimsten Wünsche", erkläre ich. „Es gibt ähnliche Spiegel mit unterschiedlichen Aufgaben. Wir haben vier von ihnen in Hogwarts verwart. Albus und ich haben sie hin und her geschoben, versucht zu entscheiden, welcher am besten geeignet wäre für die Aufgabe, den Stein zu verstecken. Wir wählten letztendlich den Spiegel Nerhegeb aus.

Woran ich mich am besten erinnern kann von dem Nachmittag ist an die Zeit, die ich vor dem Spiegel Nehcuarb. Im Gegensatz zum Nerhegeb, zeigt der Nehcuarb einem, was man unbedingt sehen muss, auch wenn das Verlangen tief im Unterbewusstsein vergraben ist.

Als ich vor dem Spiegel stand, sah ich mich und meine Mutter neben mir stehen. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein Bild im Spiegel war, aber ich fragte trotzdem. Ich fragte sie, mir zu vergeben, sie nicht vor meinem Vater beschützt zu haben. Im Spiegelbild, konnte ich sehen, wie sie meinen linken Unterarm in ihre Hand nahm."

"Das Dunkle Mal?", flüstert Hermine.

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Im Spiegel konnte ich sie meinen Arm halten sehen und wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Sie sagte, „_Ich vergebe dir. Ich liebe dich."_, immer und immer wieder. Ich vermutete, dass es nicht real war, nur die Magie des Spiegels, der mir zeigte, was ich sehen musste, bis _ich ihre Hand an meinem Handgelenk spürte._

Meine Mutter hatte eine kleine Hand und sie trug einen Ring, in den Runen eingraviert waren, an ihrer rechten Hand. Ich konnte ihre Finger spüren und die Vertiefungen der Gravur im Ring an meinem Handgelenk. Ich konnte es durch meine Kleidung spüren, an meiner Haut. Es war real. Was auch immer der Spiegel gezeigt hat, die Anwesenheit meiner Mutter war real. Sie sagte, mir sei vergeben, dass ich sie nicht gerettet, dass ich das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte, für so viele Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben getan hatte."

"Frag sie, Hermine", sage ich ihr. „Und warte auf eine Antwort."

"In Ordnung." Hermine erhebt sich und geht zu den Gräbern. Ich bleibe auf der Bank und sehe zu. Sie kniet sich ans Ende der Gräber, sagt Dinge, die ich nicht hören kann, und vollzieht kleine Gesten. Sie setzt sich hin, ruhig und still, und lässt ihre Finger durch das Gras streichen in der Geste, die ich zuvor gesehen habe.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrt Hermine zurück und setzt sich neben mich auf die Bank.

"Ich habe gefragt."

"Haben sie geantwortet?"

"Nein", sagt sie und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Aber ich fühle mich besser, seit ich es ausgesprochen habe."

"Hab Geduld", sage ich ihr sanft. „Auf deine Antwort musst du vielleicht eine Zeitlang warten. Wenn du dich erneut überfordert fühlst, frage sie wieder. Behalte den Glauben, dass sie einen Weg finden werden, dir zu antworten."

Sie sieht mich an, ihre Augen sind voller Emotionen. „Das werde ich."

"Du weißt aber, dass dein Gespräch mit ihnen noch nicht beendet ist? Du musst ihnen Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Du musst ihnen sagen, dass du nicht zurückkehren kannst an diesen Ort bis der Krieg vorüber und es sicher ist."

"Woher weiß ich, dass der Drang nicht zurückkommen wird?" Es ist Zögern und Angst in ihrer Stimme. „Hierher zu kommen, ist die einzige Sache, die mir Erleichterung von meinen Albträumen verschafft."

"Wenn die Albträume weiterhin kommen oder zurückkehren, wirst du es mir erzählen und wir werden besprechen, was wir tun werden", erzähle ich ihr. „Vor allem wenn die Häufigkeit oder die Eindringlichkeit der Albträume dich vom Schlafen abhalten."

"Wie hast du herausbekommen, was ich tue?"

"Auf dem Astronomieturm hattest du mir gesagt, wie schuldig du dich fühlst. Ich konnte ein Muster sehen, wie ausgelaugt du warst, wenn du nach England zurückkamst und wie du dich eine Zeitlang erholt hast. Ich habe es Remus gegenüber erwähnt und er erzählte mir von dem Mal, als du alleine hierher kamst. Ich vermutete, dass du hierher kommst, um ein wenig von deiner Schuld los zu lassen." Es wäre nicht gut für mich, wenn ich Dracos Rolle darin offenbare.

"Wie ging es mit dir weiter, als deine Eltern starben?"

"Nicht gut." Wir setzen uns zurück auf die Bank. "Meine engsten Verwandten waren entfernte Cousins. Einer von ihnen wurde überredet, mein Vormund zu werden. Ich hatte ein oder zwei Freunde, welche mich unterstützten. Die Umstände des Todes meiner Eltern erlangten große Aufmerksamkeit im Tagespropheten. Es machte alles schwierig."

Hermine legt ihre Hand über meine. „Es tut mir leid."

Das Gefühl, das ich nicht beim Namen nennen kann, ist wieder da. Hermine berührt mich, hat keine Angst vor mir. Sie _sorgt _sich. Ich möchte…

Nicht jetzt. Ich kann sie nicht ausnutzen, wenn sie verletzlich ist.

Hermine geht es jetzt besser. Ich glaube, wir haben einen Anfang gemacht, ihr Problem zu beheben. Ich stehe auf und ihre Hand fällt von meiner.

"Wir sollten gehen."

Sie schaut verwirrt.

"Es wird dunkel. Du solltest nach Chicago zurückkehren und ich zurück nach Hogwarts."

Ihre Gesichtszüge werden neutral.

"In Ordnung." Hermine erhebt sich und ergreift ihren Rucksack. Sie geht zur Grabstätte und steht am Ende der Gräber.

Ich will ihr ein wenig Privatsphäre geben, deshalb gehe ich vor zu den Baumschatten. Ich drehe mich und beobachte sie. Sie sieht hinunter auf die Gräber, spricht wieder leise. Sie ist für einen Augenblick still und schaut zu mir. Hermine kommt zu mir zu den Bäumen, die die Grenze zur Benton Familiengrabstätte markieren.

"Ich bin jetzt fertig", sagt sie. „Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich nicht zurückkommen kann bis der Krieg vorüber ist."

"Wenn du mir dein Wort diesbezüglich gibst, werde ich den Portschlüsselzauber nicht wieder aktivieren."

"Warum solltest du mir in dieser Sache trauen, wenn ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Remus nicht gehalten habe?"

"Weil du es mir sagen wirst, wenn der Drang wiederkehrt. Und ich werde wissen, wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit erzählst und du kannst mir vertrauen, die angebrachten Konsequenzen durchzuführen." Ich grinse sie an.

Hermine lächelt zurück. Sie zieht den Drei-Monde-Portschlüsselanhänger heraus.

"Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Ich werde nicht hierher zurückkehren, bis der Krieg vorüber ist."

Hermine tritt vor mich, legt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, stellt sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen und küsst mich.

"Ich weiß, dass war herausgenommene Freiheit. Danke, Severus."

Sie verschwindet.

Ich bin wie erstarrt.

Hermine hat mich erneut geküsst.

Nach allem, was ich ihr angetan habe, sie im Keller eingeschlossen habe. Sie dazu gezwungen habe, hierher zu kommen und sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass sie mir eine Ohrfeige gibt.

Stattdessen küsste sie mich. Warum überrascht sie mich immer, wenn sie das tut? Ich habe sie noch immer nicht zurückgeküsst. Meine Reflexe sind normalerweise gut, aber sie küsst mich immer, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte.

Ich muss noch eine Sache erledigen.

Ich gehe zurück zu den Gräbern von David und Jane Granger. _Geliebter Vater_ und _Geliebte Mutter_, steht auf den Grabsteinen geschrieben.

"Es liegt jetzt an euch beiden eurer Tochter zu helfen. Die Schuld frisst sie auf und egal was ich auch tun werde, das Gefühl wird zurückkehren bis ihr einen Weg findet, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr vergeben ist. Ich weiß nicht, was notwendig ist, damit ihr es tun könnt, aber ihr Bedürfnis ist groß. Ihr müsst einen Weg finden."

Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen von meinen Absichten erzählen.

"Ich schätze eure Tochter sehr. Sie ist eine äußerst bemerkenswerte junge Frau und meine Absichten sind ehrenhaft."

Das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit und ich spreche zu den Toten. Es gibt Zeiten, da ist Ehrlichkeit notwendig. Ich würde bevorzugen nicht eines Nachts aufzuwachen und ihre zornigen Geister an meinem Bettende stehen zu sehen, weil ich sie angelogen habe.

"Zum größten Teil sind meine Absichten ehrenhaft", verdeutliche ich. „Wenn sie zustimmt, habe ich die Absicht, sie richtig zu umwerben, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist. Ich werde mich um Hermine kümmern. Ihr habt mein Wort."

Ich gehe zurück zu den Bäumen und appariere nach Hogwarts.

tbc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na, was sagt ihr? Bin doch so neugierig! ;O)

Ich weiß, der Kuss war etwas kurz, aber in naher Zukunft…


	57. Kapitel 57

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Das Warten hat ein Ende. ;O)_

_Vielen Dank an Padme und Ranita75 für eure Reviews!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**57. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
25. März 1999**

"Ich glaube es nicht."

Ich gehe im Kreis um Draco herum, welcher auf einem Stuhl sitzt.

Warren lehnt sich an die Arbeitsplatte der Küchenzeile zurück, seine Arme sind vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir Haare so fein machen können wie deine, in einer fabelhaft gesunden Verfassung, sieht besser aus als die Natur es machen könnte, aber hier ist der Beweis", sagt er und schüttelt seinen Kopf vor Erstaunen.

"Dein Haar glänzt", sagt Anita in Verwunderung. „Du hast sowieso tolles Haar, aber das lässt es glänzen." Sie lässt ihre Finger durch Dracos Haar gleiten. „Es ist fein, aber geschmeidig und hat die tollste schimmernde Qualität dazu."

"Es schimmert so ähnlich wie Perlen", beobachte ich. Gütiger Himmel, ich spreche ehrfurchtsvoll über Draco Malfoys _Haar_.

"Also, sieh dir an, was es für Warrens Haar getan hat", sagt Draco, schließt seine Augen und rollt seinen Kopf als Reaktion auf Anitas Kopfmassage.

Anita und ich begutachten Warrens Kopf genau als er ihn nach unten hält, damit wir besser sehen können.

"Die Strähnchen sind goldener, dein braunes Haar sieht gesünder aus und die Farbe ist kräftiger", sagt Anita.

"Ich habe vor, es raus wachsen zu lassen bis zur natürlichen Farbe, um zu sehen, was das Shampoo und die Spülung dann tun können", sagt Warren.

"Es muss das verzauberte Rosmarin in Verbindung mit dem Balsam sein", murmle ich. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass etwas anderes in der Spülung dies hervorruft."

Warren schüttelt seinen Kopf in einer theatralischen sinnlichen Weise, die sanften Wellen seines langen stufigen Haares zurück über seine Schultern werfend.

"Was auch immer es ist, wir haben einen Volltreffer gelandet", sagt er und gibt dabei sein Bestes, prophetisch zu klingen.

"Es muss die Kombination aus den beiden sein", sage ich, nehme ein wenig Haar von Warren zwischen meine Finger und begutachte es genau. „Verzauberter Rosmarin war eine der Zutaten in den besten Zauberershampoos und –spülungen für Jahre. Balsam ist seit ewigen Zeiten Teil der Muggelspülung. Niemand hat beides, deshalb muss es das sein."

"Ich denke, wir sind so weit, es zu Papier zu bringen und einzureichen", sagt ein triumphaler Draco. „Und wenn wir eine Gratisflasche Shampoo und Spülung für jedes Jurymitglied beilegen, können sie es selbst ausprobieren und wir werden gewinnen."

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss lachen. „Wir haben ein Projekt begonnen, um aus meinem Haar das Kräuseln herauszubekommen und enden mit einem Shampoo und einer Spülung, die nicht nur kräuseln entfernen, sondern auch die natürliche Schönheit steigern kann – was auch immer das ist – bei jedem, der es benutzt, unabhängig davon, welchen Haartyp man hat."

"Dad wird es lieben", gluckst Anita. "Ich werde ihn und Mom wegen Kontakten ausquetschen. Beide kennen jeden, der im amerikanischen Zauberergeschäft bekannt ist. Sie können mir sagen, wen wir am besten kontaktieren. Sobald das Projekt benotet wurde, können wir die Kontakte knüpfen."

"Hat McKellon eine Kosmetikabteilung?", frage ich. „Ich habe Brenda Delavan von der pharmazeutischen Abteilung getroffen und wir haben vor, uns nach den Frühlingsferien zum Mittagessen zu treffen."

"Machst du Witze, Hermine?", sagt Warren und sieht fassungslos aus aufgrund meines fehlenden Wissens über die Kosmetikindustrie. „Sie besitzen Mystische Vision, welches _nur_ das Zweitgrößte Kosmetik und Haarpflege Unternehmen im Zaubereramerika ist."

"Dann kann ich sie wahrscheinlich dazu bekommen, mir einen Kontakt in der Mystische Vision Filiale zu knüpfen", erwidere ich.

"Also", antwortet Warren, "wenn sie dir einen Kontakt gibt, möchte ich bei dem Treffen dabei sein. Du bist an Pharmazeutika interessiert. Ich an Haarpflege und Kosmetik. Es wäre ein perfekter Beginn für mich, wenn wir unsere Formel für Shampoo und Spülung an Mystische Vision verkaufen könnten. Ich hätte dann eine Verbindung und könnte dort einen angenehmen Job nach meinem Abschluss bekommen. Vielleicht schon vorher."

Warren sieht definitiv träumerisch aus. Ich denke, er hat eine Vision über die Zukunft, die Trelawney eifersüchtig machen würde.

"Lasst uns nicht das Pferd von hinten aufzäumen", unterbricht Anita. „Als erstes müssen wir unseren Projektbericht schreiben und ihn beurteilen lassen bevor wir anfangen, mit Kosmetikunternehmen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn wir ihnen eine Topnote vorweisen können, werden sie uns ernst nehmen. Hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung, wie viele Anfragen die Unternehmen für neue Shampoos oder Spülungen bekommen?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht", sagt Draco und sieht neugierig aus. „Wie viele?"

Anita verdreht ihre Augen. „Okay, im Moment weiß ich nicht genau wie viele", gibt sie zu. „Aber es könnten eine Menge sein. Wir möchten ernst genommen werden, also lasst es uns richtig machen. Wir sollten einen potenziellen Kontakt nicht ruinieren, weil wir voreilig handeln. Wir müssen beginnen, eine Präsentation über unser Produkt zu planen."

"Also, in einer halben Stunde haben wir Vorlesung und wir haben schon unser Frühstück verpasst, außer Hermine hat eine Box mit diesen Müsliriegeln in ihrem Rucksack", sagt Draco, und sieht ziemlich lasch aus nach Anitas Kopfmassage. „Wir sollten eine Zeit ausmachen, wann wir uns wieder treffen und den Bericht schreiben."

"Ich stimme dafür, dass Hermine ihn schreibt", wirft Anita ein. „Sie schreibt viel besser als wir anderen."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, ihn zu schreiben", erwidere ich und versuche meine Verärgerung aus meiner Stimme zu halten. „Aber wir werden uns alle treffen, um die Gliederung und den Inhalt festzulegen."

Ich möchte nicht festgenagelt werden, es allein zu tun. In Hogwarts bedeutete es für gewöhnlich einer Lerngruppe zu helfen, dass Hermine all die schweren Passagen macht.

"Das ist nur fair", sagt Warren. „Währenddessen sollten wir eine laufende Strichliste bezüglich der Anzahl an Komplimenten führen, die wir für unser Haar bekommen."

"Es wird nur funktionieren, wenn wir nicht nach Komplimenten fischen", murmelt Draco. „Tipp, Tipp, Warren."

"Oh, vermutlich", sagt Warren und gibt ein pathetisches Bild des Nachgebens ab. „Den Leuten nicht sagen, dass wir etwas mit unserem Haar angestellt haben. Wir warten und sehen, ob sie es bemerken."

Ich muss einen Schritt zurückgehen und ein weiteres Mal Draco betrachten.

"Sie werden Draco auf alle Fälle bemerken", verkünde ich und schüttle meinen Kopf in Erstaunen. „Sein Haar glänzt so sehr, er hat praktisch einen Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf erhalten. Nicht, dass dich jemand fälschlicherweise für einen Heiligen halten würde, Malfoy."

"Vielleicht erkennt die Haarspülung meine inneren Qualitäten und kehrt sie nach außen", sagt Draco und grinst mich an.

Ich vermute, es sind keine guten Manieren, aber ich schnaube als Antwort.

Ich beginne, in meinem Rucksack herumzuwühlen und ziehe eine Box mit Müsliriegeln heraus. Ein bodenloser Rucksack hat definitiv seine Vorteile. Ich könnte praktisch mit dem auskommen, was ich darin verstaut habe.

Wir vier mampfen unser tragbares Frühstück, als wir zu unseren Vorlesungen gehen.

----------------------------------

In Zaubertränke 202 hebt Roger Santee seine Hand während Professor Boch seine Vorlesung abhält. Boch gibt uns sehr zeitgemäße Anweisungen über die Entwicklung des Trankes für den Traumlos Schlaf.

"Professor, wir alle wissen, dass Traumlos Schlaf, Bernauds Beruhigungstrank und Rotes Entzücken abhängig machen, wenn sie zu oft eingenommen werden. Aber, wie passiert das? Warum sind diese speziellen Substanzen suchterzeugend?"

Professor Boch positioniert einen Arm auf dem Podium und sieht nachdenklich aus. Er öffnet sein Notebook und verbindet ihn mit dem Beamer. Eine Suche durch verschiedene Dateien und mit einem Mausklick erscheint ein Bild auf dem Bildschirm.

"Es hat etwas mit den Neurotransmittern und Rezeptoren zu tun", beginnt er. Professor Boch zeigt auf den Bildschirm hinter sich. „Das ist die Abbildung einer Zelle im Zentralen Nervensystem. Schauen Sie auf die Stränge, die aus den Zellwänden herauskommen, die aussehen wie Äste an den Bäumen. Die Stränge werden Dendriten genannt."

Er klickt erneut. "Diese Abbildung zeigt zwei Zellen im Zentralen Nervensystem und wie die Informationen zwischen ihnen weitergeleitet werden. Bemerken Sie, wie die Dendriten zwischen den Zellen sich zu berühren scheinen?"

Ein weiterer Klick und ein weiteres Bild erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. „Das ist eine vergrößerte Ansicht von den Enden der Dendriten zwischen den zwei Zellen. Bemerken Sie, dass die Dendritenenden sich in Wirklichkeit nicht physisch berühren. Also, wie werden die Informationen zwischen den Zellen weitergegeben?"

"Die elektronischen Informationen werden tatsächlich über die Neurotransmitter weitergegeben", sagt er und beantwortet damit seine eigene Frage. „Beispiele für Neurotransmitter sind Dopamin, Serotonin, Glycin und Adrenalin."

Professor Boch vergrößert das Bild weiter und fährt fort.

"Der Körper produziert Neurotransmitter verschiedener Typen mit verschiedenem Zweck. Ihre molekulare Struktur wird sich von einem Typen zum anderen unterscheiden. Bemerken Sie die unterschiedlichen Formen am Ende der Dendriten?", sagt er und pausiert für den Effekt.

"Das sind die Rezeptoren. Nur ein Neurotransmitter wird in einen vorhandenen Rezeptor passen, weil die Rezeptoren so beschaffen sind, nur an eine molekulare Struktur zu passen. Eine gute Metapher ist an ein Schloss und einen Schlüssel zu denken. Nur ein Schlüssel wird in ein vorhandenes Schloss passen. Deshalb wird ein Rezeptor geschaffen für Dopamin nicht an Serotonin passen. Dopamin wird nicht an einen Serotoninrezeptor passen."

Professor Boch geht um das Podium herum, das Bild auf dem Bildschirm ist jetzt zu seiner rechten Seite.

"So entstehen einige Arten der Abhängigkeit. Es gibt Substanzen, die künstlich erzeugt werden oder in der Natur vorhanden sind, die dem sehr nahe kommen, die gleiche molekulare Struktur wie ein Neurotransmitter zu haben. Wenn eine dieser Substanzen aufgenommen, injiziert oder inhaliert wird, werden sie an einen Rezeptor passen, der für einen natürlichen Neurotransmitter vorgesehen war."

"Im Falle des Traumlos Schlaf hat der Extrakt von der Wurzel der Somnuspflanze eine molekulare Struktur, die an einen Glyzinrezeptor passt. Es ist der Extrakt der Somnuspflanze, die dem Traumlos Schlaf die Traumlosqualität verleiht."

Ich hatte bereits intensiv zugehört, aber das hat mein Interesse wirklich geweckt.

"Das Problem mit Traumlos Schlaf erfolgt über die Zeit", fährt er fort. „Zunächst, wenn jemand mit Albträumen und nächtlichem Terror geplagt ist, ist das Schlafen ohne Träume psychologisch suchterzeugend. Wenn der Traumlos Schlaf zu oft über einen längeren Zeitraum eingenommen wird, passt sich das Zentrale Nervensystem an seine Präsenz an, kreiert zusätzliche Rezeptoren. Über die Zeit ist eine höhere und höhere Dosis notwendig, um das gleiche Ergebnis zu erzielen, eine Nacht mit Schlaf ohne Träume. Die Fähigkeit des Körpers, ohne es schlafen zu können, sinkt und die Person wird abhängig."

Ich hebe meine Hand, um eine Frage zu stellen.

"Wie passiert es dann, dass bestimme illegale Muggeldrogen, wie Methamphetamine oder Crack so ungemein süchtig machen? Ich habe gehört, dass eine Dosis schon ausreichen kann, um einige Menschen abhängig zu machen?"

"Das passiert, weil diese Drogen einen enormen Fluss an Dopamin an das Gehirn hervorrufen. Die reine Menge an Dopamin ist überwältigend für die Genusszentren im Gehirn. Eine einzige Erfahrung mit einigen dieser Drogen ist so äußerst angenehm, dass es keine natürliche Erfahrung gibt, die diesen Genuss überbietet. Laut Süchtiger ist nicht mal Sex ein Vergleich. Dazu kommt, dass die Sucht sowohl psychisch als auch physisch ist. Wir sind nicht für Mäßigung veranlagt, wenn es zu Genuss kommt. Das ist der Grund, warum die Drogen so gefährlich sind. Einmal angefangen, ist die Gier, den Genussrausch zu wiederholen, überwältigend."

"Gibt es weitere Fragen zu dem Thema?", fragt Professor Boch.

Ich habe ein paar, werde aber warten, bis die Vorlesung zu ende ist, um den Professor zu fragen.

Der Vortrag über die Entwicklung des Traumslos Schlaf geht weiter bis die Glocke um vier Uhr nachmittags klingelt, das Ende der Vorlesung signalisierend. Ich warte, bis die anderen Studenten weggegangen sind und ich gehe zu Professor Boch.

"Sir? Ich würde Sie gern noch etwas zum Thema Sucht fragen."

"Natürlich, Hermine", sagt Professor Boch und weist mich zu einem Stuhl.

"In der Muggelwelt ist die Drogensucht ein ziemliches Problem. Warum nicht in der Zaubererwelt?"

"Ich vermute aufgrund der Entwicklungen in Alchemie und Zaubertränke im Altertum", erwidert er. „Es gibt historische Informationen über altertümliche Alchemisten, die mit Substanzen experimentierten, von denen sie auf die harte Weise lernen mussten, dass sie abhängig machen. Ein süchtiger Zauberer ist genauso beeinflusst wie ein süchtiger Muggel. Die wichtigste Sache im Leben wird der nächste Höhepunkt. Mit der Zeit verloren abhängige Alchemisten ihr Interesse an allem außer dem, inklusive Magie. So unwahrscheinlich es auch scheint, die Zaubererwelt scheint ihre Lektion schneller und besser gelernt zu haben als die Muggelwelt. Es war niemals ein signifikantes Problem hier."

"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich, Professor.", erwidere ich. „Ich denke, ich würde gern mehr Nachforschung darüber betreiben. Haben Sie irgendwelche Vorschläge, wo ich Informationen finden könnte über die altertümlichen Alchemieexperimente?"

"Ich denke, es befindet sich etwas in _Pretiosissimum Donum Dei _von Georgius Aurach de Argentina aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Ich erinnere mich, ziemlich beeindruckt davon gewesen zu sein als ich es damals in Hogwarts gelesen habe. In unserer Bibliothek gibt es eine Übersetzung."

Ich nicke. Es gibt mir Ideen, denen ich nachgehen muss.

"Danke Professor Boch. Ich glaube, ich werde die Bibliothek heute Abend aufsuchen."

"Gern geschehen und frohes Suchen."

---------------------------------------

Draco und ich treffen uns zur Mittagszeit im Delikatessenladen die Straße weiter oben vom Wohnheim. Das Cafeteria Menü gab Rindfleisch mit Nudeln an, was keiner von uns beiden verlockend fand.

Draco bestellt ein Frikadellensandwich und ich wähle einen Salat zusammen mit einer Tasse Hühnersuppe aus. Jetzt, da ich meinen Appetit zurückbekommen habe, versuche ich, gesund zu essen. Niemand wird bemerken, dass ich zudem ein Stück von dem französischen Schokocrémekuchen nehme.

Ich bin mit zahlen an der Reihe und gebe dem Kassierer das Geld. Draco sieht einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke und geht schnell darauf zu, um ihn zu besetzen bevor einer der anderen Kunden ihn bemerkt. Der Delikatessenladen ist voll, laut und riecht nach wunderbarem Essen und frischem Brot.

Es ist selten, dass wir beide zusammen allein essen. Gewöhnlich sind wir zu viert mit Anita und Warren.

Eine Zeit lang dreht sich unser Gespräch über das Potenzial unserer neuen Haarpflegeproduktformel. Keiner von uns hat irgendwelche Gegenargumente bezüglich der Idee, dass wir vier gutes Geld damit verdienen könnten, wenn wir die Rezepte an eine Haarpflegefirma verkaufen können.

Wir besprechen den Fortschritt bei Dracos Appartementgebäude. Cindy war sehr erfolgreich darin, die Mieter zu bewegen, fort zu gehen. Das Dachgeschoss wird im April leer sein und die Renovierung wird früher beginnen als gedacht.

Draco hat entschieden, das Zweizimmerappartement an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes im Dachgeschoss zu nehmen. Er möchte fähig sein, auf die Straße blicken zu können. Was perfekt ist, da ich das Zweizimmerappartement in derselben Etage nach hinten raus nehmen möchte. Ich blicke viel lieber hinaus und sehe den Garten und die Bäume. Das Gebäude ist hoch genug für Krummbein, um in die Bäume schauen und die Vögel sehen zu können. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass die Banne um das Anwesen installiert sind, damit Krummbein sicher in den Garten hinausgehen kann. Ich werde ihn mit dem _Accio_ aus den Bäumen rausholen müssen.

Anita hat beschlossen, dass sie diskret sein muss, weil Adam überlegt, ein Appartement zu nehmen. Sie möchte ein Einzimmerappartement auf einem Flur, auf dem Adam nicht ist. Sie denkt, es wäre nicht offensichtlich, dass sie und Draco praktisch zusammen leben.

Ich denke nicht, dass sie jemanden zum Narren halten können.

Warren und Elliott haben beschlossen, ein Appartement zusammen zu nehmen, sind sich aber noch nicht sicher, ob sie eines bei Draco mieten wollen oder in eine Muggelappartement ziehen sollen, dass an die schwule Bevölkerung vermietet wird. Sie müssen wegen der Magie vorsichtig sein, wenn sie das tun. Ein schwules Zaubererpärchen muss sehr vorsichtig sein mit dem, was es preisgibt.

Draco plant, den Sommer über in Chicago zu bleiben. Er möchte einen Computerkurs belegen und mit der Arbeit am Appartementhaus fortfahren, um es für die Mieter und die angestellten Serviceelfen fertig zu bekommen. Jetzt, da er seine Fahrprüfung bestanden und seinen Führerschein hat, möchte er ein paar Wochenendausflüge unternehmen. Das kann er nicht tun, wenn er zurück nach England geht. Er sagt nicht warum, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy die Faszination seines Sohnes bezüglich Muggeltechnologie begrüßt. Draco möchte wahrscheinlich dem Einfluss Voldemorts fern bleiben.

Ich möchte für den Sommer zurück nach England gehen. Ich kann eine Vorlesung besuchen und mir weitere Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Statistischen Analyse aneignen.

Ich möchte nicht leugnen, dass meine primäre Motivation ist, mehr bei Severus sein zu können als es möglich wäre, wenn ich die Vorlesung am Avalon besuchen würde. Nach unserem Gespräch auf dem Friedhof denke ich, dass wir in unserer Beziehung einen weiteren Schritt aufeinander zu gemacht haben. Wir schreiben uns praktisch jede Nacht. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er mich tatsächlich mag und an mir interessiert ist.

Es fühlt sich wie ein Wunder an.

Ich fühle mich viel besser. Die Albträume haben nachgelassen, deshalb schlafe ich sogar wieder.

"Erde an Hermine", sagt Draco wunderlich. Er winkt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und bringe meine Aufmerksam zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Oh, ja. Ich sollte zu Mittag essen.

Ich lache, ein wenig peinlich berührt.

"Du warst wirklich auf einem anderen Stern", neckt Draco.

"Es tut mir leid", sage ich ihm. „Ich habe über diesen Sommer nachgedacht und an alles, was passieren wird. Dies könnte ein richtig guter Sommer werden."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", antwortet Draco. „Zwischen Anita, ein Auto zubekommen, das Appartementgebäude und den Dingen, die am Avalon so gut laufen, wird dieser Sommer fantastisch."

Wir sprechen eine Zeit lang über seine Pläne für den Sommer und es endet darin, dass wir mein Stückchen Kuchen zwischen uns aufteilen. Ich kann sehen, dass Draco darauf brennt, mich etwas zu fragen, aber er zögert, es zu tun. Es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht besprechen können an einem Ort, wo Muggel unser Gespräch mithören können. Es ist ja nicht so, dass einer von uns einen Zauberstab ziehen und einen Stillezauber sprechen kann, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt.

Ich denke, Draco hat herausgefunden, wie er sagen kann, was ihm durch den Kopf geht.

"Hermine", sagt er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Als du am Montag verschwunden bist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich weiß, das College hat unterschiedliche Erwartungen über die Anwesenheit in Vorlesungen im Vergleich zu Hogwarts, aber es ist gar nicht deine Art, einen Tag keine Vorlesung zu besuchen."

Ich denke einen Moment darüber nach und entscheide, dass ich ihm Teile von dem, was passierte, sagen kann, und es in einer Weise tun kann, die Severus Rolle darin nicht verrät.

"Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor unsere nächste Vorlesung beginnt", schlage ich vor. „Warum gehen wir nicht und setzen uns an den Spielplatz und reden da."

„Gute Idee."

Unser Abfall verschwindet im Mülleimer und wir schlendern davon in Richtung des kleinen Parks in der nächsten Straße. Dort gibt es Schaukeln, Wippen, Klettergerüste und andere Spielplatzgeräte, die von den ansässigen Kindern gern benutzt werden. Es ist kühl, aber nicht zu kalt, um draußen zu sitzen und es sind auch ein paar Mütter mit ihren kleinen Kindern anwesend. Wir setzen uns auf eine Parkbank außerhalb der Kleinkindanlage und sehen zu, wie drei kleine Mädchen auf den Schaukeln spielen. Niemand ist in Hörweite, vor allem aufgrund der Kinder, die schreien und lachen während sie spielen.

"Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, über die wir nicht reden können aufgrund unserer Situation", sagt Draco.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Draco", versichere ich ihm. „Das fällt wirklich nicht in diese Kategorie." Ich drehe mich auf der Bank, damit ich ihn ansehen kann. „Es hat viel mehr damit zu tun, dass ich den Tod meiner Eltern nicht verarbeitet habe."

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du damit sehr gut klar kamst", erwidert er und schaut mich besorgt an.

"Nein, ich bin nicht gut damit klar gekommen und jemand zuhause hat es herausgefunden und mich damit konfrontiert", erkläre ich.

Ich bin überrascht, dass ich so ruhig bleibe als ich darüber rede. Eine Woche zuvor hätte ich nicht darüber sprechen können.

"Ich hatte mit Albträumen zu kämpfen bis zu dem Punkt, dass ich kaum schlafen konnte. Es hat meinen Appetit beeinflusst und verursachte eine volle Sammlung anderer Probleme. Er fand es heraus und führte mir vor Augen, was ich tat. Ich muss mit der Realität klar kommen, dass meine Eltern starben, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Wenn ich als Muggel auf die Welt gekommen wäre, würden sie noch leben. Ich versuche zu lernen, damit umzugehen, ohne mich so schuldig zu fühlen, dass ich mich selbst zerstöre, wie ich es tat."

"Also gingst du am Montag zurück nach England?"

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Ich bin um 3 Uhr 30 früh los, da es in England 9 Uhr 30 sein würde. Ich hatte geplant, bis zur Vorlesung zurück zu sein, aber ich wurde unvermeidlich für mehrere Stunden von einem Freund aufgehalten, der entschlossen war, mir zu helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

"Du wirst mir nicht sagen, um welchen Freund es sich handelt, oder?", fragt Draco neckend.

"Nein. Es ist kompliziert", seufze ich.

"Geht es dir besser?", fragt er leise.

"Ich denke schon", erwidere ich. „Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, aber ich hatte seitdem keine Albträume mehr und mein Appetit wurde besser."

"Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, weil wir nicht können", sagte Draco und legt seinen Armen auf die Rücklehne der Bank. Ich kann sagen, dass er seine Worte sehr vorsichtig wählt. „Jeder von uns könnte in eine schwierige Situation kommen aufgrund unserer Politiken zuhause. Wenn ich verschwinde, weiß Anita, wen sie kontaktieren muss. Vielleicht solltest du ihr sagen, welche Menschen sie zuhause kontaktieren kann, wenn dir etwas zustößt."

Versucht Draco mich zu warnen, dass mir etwas zustoßen wird?

Draco schüttelt seinen Kopf. Ich muss beunruhigt ausgesehen habe. Ich denke, er erkennt, wie es gewirkt haben muss und er sieht mich beruhigend an.

"Nein, nein. Ich meinte damit nicht, dass dir etwas zustoßen wird. Wir wissen nicht was passieren wird. Es ist nur, Anita ist neutral. Als du verschwunden bist, waren sie und ich uns einig, wenn du am Abend nicht zurück sein würdest, würde sie die Quellen ihres Vaters benutzen, um Kontakt zu den Weasley aufzunehmen. Wenn ich sie kontaktiere oder man mich sieht, wie ich ihr sage, was sie zu tun hat, könnte es von Parteien, die eine Interesse an dir und mir haben, missverstanden werden."

Ich kann fühlen, wie die Anspannung in mir langsam verschwindet.

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst, und es ist eine gute Idee", erwidere ich. „Ich werde es Anita sagen. Ich hätte vielleicht schon früher daran denken sollen."

Wir beide hören auf, die Kinder auf den Schaukeln zu beobachten. So unschuldig und vertrauend, dass die Welt ein sicherer Ort ist.

Draco gleitet mit seiner Hand über meinen Arm und nimmt meine Hand. Er sieht mich intensiv an.

"Mein Vater war nicht dabei", sagt Draco sanft, seine grauen Augen sind voller Ernst. „Ich habe ihn gefragt. Er ist nicht dabei gewesen."

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und ein paar laufen herab.

Ich lege meine Arme um Draco, er umarmt mich zurück.

"Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht war", schniefe ich. „Es hätte keinen Unterschied zwischen dir und mir gemacht, aber ich bin froh, dass er es nicht war."

-----------------------------------

Fünf Stunden in der Bibliothek, gefolgt von einem Cafeteriaessen in Form von undefinierbarem Hackbraten mit Kartoffelbrei aus der Tüte und grünen Bohnen aus der Dose, und ich bin zurück im Wohnheim.

Ich ziehe das schwarze Tagebuch aus der untersten Schublade meines Schreibtisches hervor.

Ich öffne das Buch und blicke zurück auf die Einträge seit dem 22. als Severus mich eingeschlossen und verbarrikadiert hatte im Zaubertränkelabor im Keller. Ich war so wütend als er es tat. Von dem Moment an als ich erkannte, was passierte, wusste ich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es Severus sein musste. Niemand anderes wäre so raffiniert, mich in der Weise einzusperren, wie er es tat.

Ich hatte den ganzen Morgen und den Nachmittag, um darüber zu schmollen. Dobby beantwortete keine meiner Fragen, als er mir Frühstück und Mittagessen brachte. Als Severus zu mir kam und sich neben mich an den Labortisch setzte, war ich aufgebracht.

Wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass er mit mir den Boden hätte wischen können, hätte ich ihn verhext.

Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartete, als er mich zum Friedhof begleitete. Er begann, dies und das von der Geschichte aus mir herauszubekommen. Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen, aber er wollte mich nicht davonkommen lassen, irgendeinen Teil von dem, was ich tat, zu leugnen. Es war entsetzlich schmerzhaft und absolut wunderbar. Ein Teil von mir wollte sich zurückziehen und verstecken. Der Rest fühlte sich so erleichtert, ihm die Wahrheit sagen zu können.

Er hielt mich. Er zog mich an sich heran und ich verbarg mein Gesicht in seinen Roben und weinte bitterlich. Er streichelte mein Haar und hielt mich fest.

Kein Wort der Kritik oder irgendeine Andeutung, dass ich schwach war.

Von da an war ich mir sich, dass er mich mag. Ich bin ihm wichtig. Ich, Hermine Granger. Nicht die Rollen, die ich erfülle. Nicht die frühere Schülerin, nicht die Partnerin als Ordensmitglied, oder die nicht offizielle Auszubildende. Ich bin es, die er mag.

Es ist sicher für mich, ihn zu lieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich liebt, aber ich habe Hoffnung.

Er hat mir sogar von seiner Mutter und seiner eigenen Schuld erzählt. Er sagte, er hätte mit niemanden außer Minerva über seine Erfahrungen gesprochen, als vor dem Spiegel Nehcuarb stand. Severus klang so sicher, dass der Geist seiner Mutter anwesend war und sie ihm vergeben hat.

Ich wünsche, dass meine Eltern mir vergeben können. Ich hoffe, sie wissen, wie sehr ich sie liebe und vermisse. Ich wünsche, dass ich noch einmal mit ihnen reden kann.

Ich vermute, wenn ich vor dem Spiegel stehe, würde nicht dasselbe passieren. Das wäre so, als ob der Blitz an einem Ort zweimal einschlägt.

Severus sagte, ich soll geduldig sein und auf eine Antwort warten. Das werde ich.

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
23. März 1999

Lieber Severus,

das erste Mal seit Wochen habe ich eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich Hunger.

So wütend ich auch war, als du mich in dem Keller eingeschlossen hast, du hast wahrscheinlich das Richtige getan.

Ich habe mit mir selbst tagelang diskutiert, ob ich es jemanden erzählen soll oder nicht, wie schlimm meine Schlafprobleme wurden. Ich beschloss, es zu tun, und habe mich dann selbst davon abgebracht. Ich konnte keine gute Entscheidung treffen, deshalb habe ich gar keine getroffen.

Danke, dass du mir dies vor Augen geführt hast. Es geht mir besser.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
23. März 1999

Liebe Hermine,

ich bin erleichtert, dass es dir besser geht und du in der letzten Nacht gut schlafen hast.

Ich werde dich nicht anlügen und dir vorgeben, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tat, als ich dies plante. Als ich den Portschlüsselzauber auf den Kränzen aktivierte, war es meine Absicht, dich in dem Keller einzuschließen und zu verbarrikadieren bis ich zu dir kommen konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich dir sagen würde und hoffte, dass ich irgendwie inspiriert werden würde, das Richtige zu sagen.

Das klingt verdächtig danach, wie Albus Dumbledore an ein Problem herangeht. Bitte, versichere mir, dass ich dir zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein Zitronenbonbon angeboten habe.

Du wirst mir sagen, wenn die Albträume zurückkehren und dich vom Schlafen abhalten.

Gute Nacht  
Severus

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
24. März 1999

Lieber Severus,

sei versichert, während des Gesprächs wurden zu keiner Zeit Zitronenbonbons angeboten.

Ich hatte keine Albträume letzte Nacht und habe heute tatsächlich etwas gegessen.

Du hast das Richtige getan, wie auch immer du inspiriert wurdest, das zu tun.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
24. März 1999

Liebe Hermine,

du hast vergessen, mir zu versichern, dass du mir sagen wirst, wenn die Albträume zurückkommen und dich durcheinander bringen.

Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachgedacht habe, dass ich mit dem Imperio dazu gebracht werden kann, dir ein Zitronenbonbon anzubieten. Dunkle Schokolade vielleicht. Aber niemals ein Zitronenbonbons.

Gute Nacht und schlaf gut.

Severus

----------------------------

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und lächle über die Tagebucheinträge der letzten Tage. Severus neckt mich. Er kann nur ein wenig dieser warmherzigen Gefühle ausdrücken bevor er beginnt, sich verletzlich zu fühlen. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr gut und kann zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

Er sorgt sich. Er hat nur Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Wenn ich zurück nach England gehe und ihn am 3. April sehe, habe ich vor, ihm diesbezüglich zu helfen. Wenn ich Severus Snape spontan zu drei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten küssen kann und noch lebe, die Geschichte zu erzählen, kann ich herausfinden, wie ich ihm helfen kann, dass ihm wohler dabei ist, seine Gefühle auszudrücken.

Ich werde irgendwie inspiriert werden, das richtige zu sagen und zu tun. Wenn es bei ihm funktioniert hat, wird es auch bei mir funktionieren.

Jetzt, da ich etwas Aufregendes zum Schreiben habe, zusätzlich zu der Verbesserung meiner Schlafsituation, kann ich es kaum erwarten, meine Ideen zu Papier zu bringen.

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
25. März 1999

Severus,

in Zaubertränke 202 hielt Professor Boch heute einen Vortrag über die Entwicklung des Trankes für den Traumlos Schlaf. Irgendwie führte es zu einer Diskussion über Abhängigkeit und wie sie entsteht.

Ich habe begonnen, über das ganze Konzept nachzudenken und warum Drogensucht kein Problem in der Zaubererwelt in der Art darstellt wie in der Muggelwelt. Professor Boch sagte, es resultiert daher, dass altertümliche Alchemisten in einigen Experimenten involviert waren mit bestimmten Zaubertränkezutaten und davon abhängig wurden, und damit essentiell ihr Leben ruinierten. Seine Vermutung war, dass die Zaubererwelt viel früher ihre Lektion gelernt hat und solch mächtige suchterzeugende Tränke hier niemals Fuß fassten.

Ich fing an mich zu fragen, ob das der wahre Grund war. Ich bin in die Bibliothek gegangen und habe ein wenig nachgeforscht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zugang zur Bibliothek in Hogwarts, wo ich die ursprünglichen Arbeiten lesen könnte und nicht die Übersetzungen einiger dieser frühen alchemistischen Texte.

Bevor ich genauer darauf eingehe, denke ich, ist es wichtig den biologischen Mechanismus der Sucht zu bedenken. Vielleicht weißt du das bereits. Entsprechend der Muggelwissenschaft resultiert das Aufnehmen, Inhalieren oder Injizieren von verschiedenen Substanzen, wie Crack, darin, dass das Gehirn mit Dopamin überflutet wird. Das stimuliert das Genusszentrum im Gehirn, was in einer überwältigenden Genusssensation endet. In der Natur gibt es nichts, was an diesen Genusslevel heranreicht, wodurch es psychologisch abhängig macht. Die Person fleht danach, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen und nimmt mehr Crack auf.

Das ist der wirklich interessante Teil: Über die Zeit passt sich das abhängige Gehirn an die Flut von Dopamin an in dem es das System schwächt. Süchtige haben weniger Dopaminrezeptoren der Art, die im Teil des Gehirns gefunden werden, in der die Motivation liegt.

Mit weniger Rezeptoren wird das Dopaminsystem unempfindlich. Da der Süchtige zuvor überstimuliert wurde, fühlt er sich jetzt weniger stimuliert und braucht mehr und mehr von den Drogen, um überhaupt etwas zu fühlen. Nachforschungen haben gezeigt, dass das Gehirn von Kokainsüchtigen nicht auf Dinge reagiert, die Nichtabhängige anturnen, wie Sex, Essen oder Geld.

Die neuralen Bahnen, die mit diesen anderen interessanten Reizen reagieren, werden nutzlos und verlieren ihre Stärke. Der Teil des Gehirns, der für Beurteilung und Hemmung zuständig ist, hört auch auf normal zu reagieren.

Das ist der Aspekt, der der Muggelwissenschaft zugehörig ist. Natürlich habe ich die Artikel für dich zum Lesen kopiert und sie sind auf dem Weg zu dir über Minerva.

Jetzt kommt der Teil, der zur Zaubererwelt gehört.

Die Bibliothek im Avalon besitzt eine englische Übersetzung des _Pretiosissimum Donum Dei_ von Georgius Aurach de Argentina. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hogwarts eine Ausgabe in Latein besitzt. Wenn nicht, wette ich, dass Albus eine Ausgabe besitzt.

Auch wenn es im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert geschrieben wurde, weist es auf ein paar frühe alchemistische Experimente hin, die verzauberte Formen der Tollkirsche benutzt haben, um damit wahrscheinlich eine magische Form von Tollkirsche Alkaloids zu produzieren. Die Natur des Zauberspruchs ging in der Geschichte verloren, aber auf ihn wird in ursprünglichen Quellen hingewiesen, die von de Argentina verwendet wurden. Wir es scheint, sind die Quellendokumente auch verloren gegangen.

De Argentina beschreibt das Verhalten einiger altertümlicher Alchemisten, die den Tollkirsche Trank einnahmen. Wie es scheint, wurden sie wahnhaft und mit der Zeit verloren sie ihr Interesse an Alchemie, die meisten Perspektiven des täglichen Lebens und sogar Magie, in ihrem Verlangen, die Tollkirsche einzunehmen. Er beschreibt sie als Beispiel für andere bezüglich der Gefahr des Missbrauchs der Tollkirsche.

Und jetzt kommt 'was wäre, wenn' ins Spiel.

Was wäre, wenn die Tollkirsche suchterzeugend war? De Argentinas Beschreibung des Verfalls der Alchemisten passt zu einem Muggel Drogensüchtigen.

Was wäre, wenn die verzauberte Tollkirsche die Rezeptoren beeinflusst, die normalerweise von einem unbekannten Neurotransmitter verwendet werden, welche dem Zauberer erlauben, Magie anzuwenden? Könnte es sein, dass der Interessensverlust an Magie tatsächlich ein Verfall der Fähigkeit war, Magie anzuwenden?

Was wäre, wenn der Gebrauch der verzauberten Tollkirsche in einem ernsten Kapazitätsverlust, Magie zu verwenden, endet, aufgrund der wachsenden Menge an Tollkirsche, die gebraucht wird, um den Höhepunkt zu erreichen?

Könnten wir das in irgendeiner Weise als Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord verwenden? Was wäre, wenn wir ihn dazu bringen, eine suchterzeugende Substanz einzunehmen, die zudem seine Magie schmälert?

Ich denke, in dem Cruciatusfluch ist etwas enthalten, dass die Verwendung von Magie beeinflusst. Gibt es etwas im dem Cruciatusfluch, dass zum Zauberspruch, der bei der Tollkirsche von den altertümlichen Alchemisten angewendet wurde, in Beziehung gebracht werden könnte?

Oder, gibt es etwas im Cruciatusfluch, das die Rezeptoren oder Neurotransmittern beeinflusst? Wenn ja, könnte es erklären, warum die Zaubererwelt solch eine strenge Moral gegen die Verwendung von suchterzeugenden Substanzen entwickelt hat.

Abhängigkeit könnte gleich gesetzt werden mit dem Verlust von Magie, was die Zaubererwelt zerstören würde.

Das ist meine Theorie. Was denkst du?

Ich hatte keine Albträume in der letzten Nacht und kann es kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
26. März 1999

Hermine,

wenn du zurück nach England kommst im April, sollten wir diese Möglichkeit besprechen. Ich würde gern Albus, Poppy, Remus und Bill dabei haben, wenn wir reden. Von allen Ordensmitgliedern würden sie das beste Verständnis für die Wissenschaft, die sich dahinter verbirgt, haben. Die früheste Möglichkeit für ein Treffen wäre der Montagabend am 5. April. Du solltest vielleicht mit einem brauchbaren Denkansatz kommen. Es wird eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommen, wenn wir eine Substanz isolieren müssten, die gegen den Dunklen Lord verwendet werden kann.

Ich werde dich am 3. April sehen. Wir werden dann deine Literaturrecherche im Detail besprechen.

Entschuldige, aber ich muss zurück ins Labor, um einen Heiltrank gegen Meerpocken fertig zu stellen. Anscheinend ist eine Epidemie unter der Meeresbevölkerung im See ausgebrochen.

Ich bin froh, dass die Situation mit den Albträumen sich verbessert hat. Ich freue mich darauf, dich in einer Woche zu sehen.

Severus

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich meinen Auftritt haben… ;O) Es wird ein Daniel Schuler-Kapitel und wir werden einiges über ihn und seine Beweggründe erfahren. Severus wird auch Thema sein._


	58. Kapitel 58

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_In diesem Kapitel habe ich meinen Auftritt. Es dürfte auch nicht schwer sein, herauszufinden, welcher Charakter mir gewidmet ist. :O)_

_Padme: Ich werde es ihr ausrichten…_

_Viel Spaß!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**58. Kapitel:**_

**Daniel Schuler  
27. März 1999**

Die Schlosstürme erstrahlten in der Mittagssonne. Bleiglasfenster reflektierten die Bäume in der Ferne. Andere Fenster waren aus Buntglas in brillanten Juwelenfarben von Saphir, Emerald, Zitrin und Rubin. Die kunstvollen Balkenträger unterstützten Balkone und zeigten enorme Wasserspeier aus Stein. Es war leicht, sich die mit Reißzähnen und Klauen bewerten Monster vorzustellen wie sie zum Leben erwachten und ihre fledermausartigen Flügel ausbreiteten, um herunter zu schießen, um das Schloss gegen alle Eindringlinge zu verteidigen.

Es war eine Umgebung für eine mittelalterliche Sage.

Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war etwas, das Daniel Schuler niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Mit dem Spesenbudget eines Milliardärs hatte er einige ziemlich erstaunliche Dinge gesehen.

Eine von Thestralen gezogene Kutsche hatte sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade erwartet. Margaret hatte bereits Bedauern geäußert, dass sie keine Zeit eingeplant hatten für einen Spaziergang in der malerischen Zaubererstadt. Die Reise durch die malerische Landschaft hatte sie beide entspannt nach dem Stress der Reise mit den Portschlüsseln von Chicago nach London.

Per Portschlüssel zu reisen war für Margaret immer leichter gewesen als für Daniel. Trotz des Magenberuhigungsmittel und dem Kopfschmerztrank, die er eingenommen hatte bei ihrer Ankunft im Hotel in London, war ihm mulmig gewesen bis der sanfte Rhythmus des magischen Zuges ihm geholfen hatte, zu entspannen und ihn zum Einschlafen gebracht hatte. Das Nickerchen hatte ihm äußerst gut getan, vor allem da sie sehr früh aufgestanden waren, um ein paar Dinge vor ihrer Abreise fertig zu bekommen. Daniel konnte sich nie gut an die Zeitverschiebungen anpassen, die es beim Reisen über den Ozean gibt.

Magische Heilmittel halfen, aber wirkten nicht so gut für Daniel wie sie es bei Margaret oder den Kindern taten. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass ihre Magie viel stärker war als die seine. Er lächelte, als seine schöne muggelgeborene Frau mit Begeisterung zum Schloss hinauf blickte. Ihre Brillanz stellte seine eigene auf verschiedene Arten in den Schatten. In der Zeit ihres Liebeswerbens war es Margaret gewesen, die bei ihren Freunden als diejenige mit großem Potenzial angesehen wurde. Er war einfach nur der Mann mit dem Kugelschreiberetui und Rechenschieber, der nicht aufhören konnte, über Mathematik zu reden.

Er entschied, dass es zu verlockend für Margaret wäre, ihn zu necken, weil er so übermäßig sentimental war, und hielt deshalb ein breites Grinsen zurück als er zurück an die Jahre dachte, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten.

1968 hatte Margaret frisch das College abgeschlossen mit einem Diplom in Architektur und einer Ausbildung bei St. Bridgets mit Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung, die niemals aufgehört hatten, ihn zu überraschen. Daniel hingegen lebte in einem Erdgeschossappartement im Chicagoer Vorort Cicero. Er hatte Geld, gab jedoch alles nur für sein Geschäft aus und deshalb war wenig übrig für Nettigkeiten, wie ein anständiger Platz zum Leben. Mit dreißig dachte er, ein eingefleischter Junggeselle zu sein.

Es war nicht so, dass er ein Junggeselle sein wollte. Er konnte einfach kein Gespräch mit einer interessanten Frau aufrechterhalten, und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, eine Frau zu finden, die an ihm wirklich interessiert sein könnte. Einen Doktortitel in theoretischer Mathematik zu haben, bereitete ihn nicht darauf vor, sich in das wahre Leben der Cocktailpartys der 60iger Jahre zu integrieren.

Daniel mochte keine Martinis oder Manhattens, rauchte nicht und konnte nicht mal damit beginnen, vorzutäuschen, weltmännisch zu sein. Zauberer-Cocktailpartys waren sogar noch schlimmer. Seine Magie war so begrenzt, er konnte nicht einmal eine Frau damit beeindrucken, ihre Zigarette für sie anzuzünden. Ein _Lumos_ konnte er managen. _Wingardium Leviosa_ funktionierte ganz gut, wenn das Objekt nicht zu schwer war oder sehr hoch schweben musste. Einfache Zauber waren möglich, aber Daniel konnte keinen Fluch werfen, auch nicht um sein Leben zu retten.

Margaret Bishop hatte diese Probleme nicht. Sie war intelligent, selbstsicher und konnte mit jedem ein Gespräch anfangen. Sie brauchte keinen Mann, der ihr ihre Zigarette anzündete. Ein wenig zauberstablose Magie und sie konnte es selbst tun.

Glücklicherweise beharrte seine Kusine Samantha darauf, dass Daniel seine kalkulierenden Algorithmen lang genug beiseite legte, um sich auf ihren Partys zu zeigen, und ihm nicht erlaubte, als erster die Party zu verlassen. Ab einem gewissen Punkt realisierte er, dass Margarets Interesse an seiner Arbeit, algorithmische Grundsätze ins Programmieren von Computern einzubinden, nicht vorgetäuscht war. Er hatte gerade seine Erklärung darüber beendet, wie die interaxialen Wahrscheinlichkeitsgrundsätze in Binärcodes eingebunden werden konnten, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal küsste. Er war Hals über Kopf verliebt.

Daniel wusste, dass, als Margaret den Diamantenring, den er sich wirklich nicht leisten konnte, annahm, sie nicht realisiert hatte, einen Mann mit einer Bestimmung zu heiraten. Sie dachte, sie würde einen brillanten, einfallsreichen Fast-Squib mit einer Gabe für Arithmantik heiraten.

Das hätte der Fall sein können, wäre da nicht Nostradamus gewesen.

Seine Familie verstand, warum es für ihn so schwierig war, die richtige Hexe zu finden und sich niederzulassen. Sie waren seiner Art Zauberer schon vorher begegnet. Sie hatten eine Tendenz, Seher und arithmantische Genies hervorzubringen, obwohl für gewöhnlich ein paar Generationen dazwischen lagen. Diese Art von Zauberer hatte es gesellschaftlich für gewöhnlich schwer.

Reserviert, wirklich schüchtern und durch fehlendes magisches Talent dachte Daniel, nichts von alledem zu sein. Seine Groß-groß-groß-Tante Katja war anderer Meinung.

Tante Katja, wie sie bevorzugte, genannt zu werden, war die beste Arithmantikerin ihrer Generation. Als solche war sie diejenige, welche die Familiensammlung der Prophezeiungen von ihrem Ahnen, Michel de Nostradame, geerbt hatte.

Es handelte sich dabei nicht um die undurchsichtig geschriebenen Vierzeiler, enthalten in _Les Prophecies,_ das Buch, welches Nostradame 1555 veröffentlicht hatte. Diese waren geschrieben für Muggel und waren so mehrdeutig, dass sie erst interpretiert werden konnten, als die prophezeiten Ereignissen bereits passiert waren. Die wahren Prophezeiungen waren in einer Serie von Tagebüchern enthalten, die niemals veröffentlicht wurden. Die Zaubererprophezeiungen waren viel detaillierter und zielten darauf ab, die Nachkommen von Michel de Nostradame und den Rest Der Familie durch schwierige Jahre, die kommen sollten, zu leiten.

Ein Zauberer mit unsicheren Fähigkeiten, der Mann, der als Nostradamus bekannt wurde, kam aus einer Zaubererfamilie mit unsicherer Zukunft.

Der Familienname war genügend angesehen in Reinblüter-Zaubererkreisen und es gab ein vorsichtig angesammeltes und verstecktes Vermögen. Daniels Vorfahren waren vorsichtig, wie sie ihre Seherfähigkeiten einsetzten. Sie waren verschwiegen und hielten Informationen vor der allgemeinen Zaubererkunde zurück zum Vorteil Der Familie.

So wussten sie zum Beispiel, dass der zweite Kreuzzug nicht gut verlaufen würde und gaben gerade genug von ihrem Vermögen und ihrer Arbeitskraft ab, mit der Absicht, sich aus Problemen mit einflussreicheren Zaubererfamilien heraus zu halten. 1320 half es der Familie, dass der Seher einen Engpass beim schwarzen Pfeffer vorhersagte, der aus Südindien kam, aufgrund von Stürmen, die Schiffe zerstörten. Eine Investition in andere Verkehrsmittel zahlte sich gut aus. Andere Investitionen in das Schiffsbaugeschäft waren ebenfalls profitabel. Die Familie profitierte von beiden Seiten des Problems.

Als sich Michel als ein wenig Publicity jagend herausstellte, verhängte Die Familie ihren Willen und zwang ihn, das Buch zu modifizieren, welches er vorhatte zu veröffentlichen, um zu verbergen, wie gut er als Seher wirklich war. Die Talente der Seher waren dafür bestimmt, Der Familie zu helfen, sie zu erhalten und zu gedeihen, nicht dem Ego eines einzigen Familienmitgliedes zu dienen. So wurde _Les Prophecies_ veröffentlicht und verdammte Generationen dazu, den konfusen Vierzeilern zu folgen.

Michels Tagebücher, welche Namen, Daten und Orte enthielten, wurden in die Obhut eines ausgewählten Mitgliedes Der Familie gegeben, gewöhnlich einem Arithmantiker, der am besten die Informationen dazu verwenden konnte, Tendenzen zu ihrem Vorteile vorherzusagen.

Die Familie, welche sich größtenteils in Österreich niedergelassen hatte, wusste, dass sie einen Familienzweig aus Frankreich umsiedeln mussten, fünf Jahre vor der Revolution, die fast den ganzen Adel und ganze Zaubererfamilien vernichtete. Südamerikanische Schokolade und amerikanischer Tabak wurden als gute Investitionen vorhergesagt. Sorgfältige Investitionen und das Verstecken der Einkünfte hielt Die Familie stabil, wohlhabend, verschwiegen und ziemlich familiär.

1840 war Tante Katja die neue Erbin der Zaubererprophezeiungen von Michel. Da sie dazu neigte, auf lange Sicht vorherzusehen, benutzte sie genaue Angaben der Prophezeiungen, um die europäische Langzeitzukunft arithmatisch vorherzusagen. Sie war alarmiert von dem, was sie dabei herausfand. Die Familie würde für die nächsten sechzig bis siebzig Jahren sicher und wohlhabend sein. Aber Kriegsjahre sollten kommen. Die Namen Rasputin, Erzherzog Ferdinand, Karl Marx, Grindelwald und Hitler kennzeichneten Michels Prophezeiungen extrem. Tante Katjas Vorhersagen zeigten Tod und Zerstörung für Die Familie, wenn sie in Europa blieben.

Die Prophezeiungen, die ca. im Jahr 1550 gemacht wurden, waren detailliert in Bezug auf Zeit, Daten, Orte und Identitäten von wenig bekannten, involvierten Charakteren. Je weiter Michel in die Zukunft sah, umso schwieriger wurde die Interpretation. Trotz größter Bemühungen, konnte sie nicht herausfinden, was Michel meinte als er niederschrieb, dass Sicherheit und Wohlstand in der Stadt der stinkenden Zwiebeln 1859 gefunden werden konnte.

1848 aß Tante Katjas Tochter am Essenstisch zu Abend, als sie ihren Eltern eine amüsante Geschichte über ihren Tag in der Schule erzählte. Ihre Klasse studierte die Geografie von Nordamerika. Dort gab es eine kleine Stadt an den Küsten von Lake Michigan, dessen Name von dem indianischen Namen _stinkende Zwiebeln_ von den Potawatami übernommen wurde. Eine Stadt namens Chicago.

Katja Schuler rief die Oberhäupter verschiedener Zweige Der Familie zusammen und erzählte ihnen von ihren Vorhersagen. Es wurde die Entscheidung getroffen, die Geschäfte, Häuser und Länderein zu verkaufen und sich in Chicago anzusiedeln.

1850 zogen Tante Katja, ihr Ehemann und ihre fünf Kinder in ein bescheidenes Haus in der Deutschen Nachbarschaft in Chicago. Sie lebten sich gut ein zusammen mit den anderen Familienzweigen, die mit in die Gegend gezogen waren. Nicht lange und die Emigranten etablierten Zauberer- und Muggelgeschäfte, die florierten und wuchsen.

In den 1870iger waren Tante Katjas Kinder erwachsen und lebten für sich. Jetzt hatte sie Zeit, mehr von Michels Prophezeiungen zu untersuchen und zusätzlich ein wenig nebenher zu forschen. Die ziemlich stammesbewusste Familie brachte mehr den je Squibs hervor. Arithmantische Berechnungen zeigten, dass dieses Problem immer schlimmer werden würde, wenn die Neigung, innerhalb Der Familie zu heiraten fortgeführt werden würde. Tante Katja las Darwins _On The Origin of Species _und _The Descent of Man_. Sie fügte ein paar zusätzliche Daten über das Überleben des Stärkeren zu ihrer arithmantischen Berechnung hinzu und fand die Lösung.

Wieder einmal wurden die Oberhäupter der verschiedenen Zweige Der Familie zusammen gerufen und fanden sich um Tante Katjas Essenstisch ein. Sie erklärte den Effekt, den Inzucht auf die magischen Fähigkeiten der Kinder hat. Sie zeigte ihnen ihre Arithmantiktabellen und –berechnungen. Ein Familienbeschluss wurde eingeführt, der es verbot jemanden zu heiraten, den man in irgendeiner vorstellbaren Weise als Cousin bezeichnen konnte. Heirate aus Liebe, heirate einen Muggel oder einen Zauberer, aber heirate niemals einen Cousin.

1920 wurde es schnell offensichtlich, dass Tante Katjas Berechnungen richtig waren. Der Familie ging es sehr gut. In dem sie Europa verlassen hatten, war sie der Russischen Revolution entkommen und den zivilen Opfern während des Großen Krieges. Die Kinder und Enkel, die in den letzten fünfzig Jahren geboren worden waren, waren gesünder und magisch stärker als ihre Ahnen aufgrund der Zuführung von frischer DNA in den Genpool Der Familie.

Wissend, dass die Prohibition, die Weltwirtschaftskrise und der zweite Weltkrieg bevorstanden, verteilte sich Die Familie. Anstatt in der deutschen Enklave in der Chicagoer Gegend zu bleiben, zerstreuten sich die neuen Generationen über die Vereinigten Staaten. Diejenigen, welche das ländliche Leben mochten, siedelten sich auf Farmen oder Ranchen an. Andere griffen Berufe im Rechtswesen oder der Medizin auf, sowohl magische als auch muggelsche. Die Schulers und andere Zweige der Familie waren gut etabliert in der Mittelschicht.

Es war ein sorgfältig verstecktes Vermögen zugänglich, um jedem Mitglied in Der Familie zu helfen, der es brauchte. Während der Weltwirtschaftskrise mussten die Familienmitglieder es so aussehen lassen, als hätten sie ihr Geld verloren, wie jeder andere auch. Aufgrund der verborgenen Reichtümer musste niemand Hunger leiden oder konnte sein Haus nicht heizen oder die Kinder nicht anziehen. Das galt sowohl für die Squibs als auch für die magisch Starken.

Daniel wurde 1938 geboren, zu der Zeit als Grindelwald begann, seine Macht zu erlangen, welche das magische Europa verwüsten würde. Tante Katjas Vorhersehungen wurden freudig begrüßt als Rettung Der Familie. Deutsche und österreichische Zaubererfamilien wurden vor die Wahl gestellt, Grindelwald freiwillig oder gewaltsam zu unterstützen. Diejenigen, die nicht schon nach England, Amerika oder andere Länder geflüchtet waren, wurden zu Tausenden versklavt und starben zu Hunderten.

Es benötigte zwei Generationen, um sich von der Zerstörung durch Grindelwald zu erholen. Albus Dumbledore wurde als Held gefeiert.

Michels Prophezeiungen erwähnten eine Hummel, die den Wald zu Fall bringen würde.

Daniel hatte eine glückliche Kindheit. Er war der Jüngste in der Familie von sechs Kindern, spät geboren als eine Überraschung, lange nachdem seine Mutter dachte, sie könnte keine mehr bekommen. Das einzig Traurige, an das er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Gespräche, die er mithörte, zwischen seinen Eltern, in denen sie spekulierten, ob Daniel ein Squib sei. Es war insbesondere traurig, da dieser Zweig der Familie keine in Generationen mehr hervorgebracht hatte.

Tante Katja beharrte darauf, Berichte von jedem ihrer Kinder oder den Kindern ihrer Geschwister, Enkel, Urenkel und so weiter zu erhalten. Auch wenn sie Daniel nie kennen gelernt hatte, als sie von seiner intuitiven mathematischen Auffassungsgabe erfuhr, beharrte sie darauf, den achtjährigen Jungen zu sehen. Die zwei spielten Zahlenspiele. Die Zahlenspiele waren arithmantische Übungen und wurden gewöhnlich dazu verwendet, Sechzehnjährige intermediäre Arithmantikprinzipien beizubringen.

Danach unterrichtete Tante Katja Daniel selbst. Der beste Tag seiner Woche war der Samstag, wenn Daniel nicht zur Muggel Grundschule gehen musste. Diesen Tag verbrachte er mit Tante Katja und spielte wunderbare Spiele mit Arithmantiktabellen und –formeln.

Als er elf war, lud Tante Katja einen merkwürdigen Mann aus England ein, der Boxen über Boxen mit Zauberstäben mitbrachte. In dem Moment, als Daniel den neuneinhalb Zoll langen Zauberstab aus Weidenholz mit Einhornhaar in der Hand hielt, fühlte er wie sich ein winziger Magiestrahl zum Leben erweckte. Seine Magie würde ihn nie ins St. Bridgets bringen, aber in Verbindung mit dem mathematischen Genie erklärte Tante Katja den jungen Daniel zum nächsten großen Arithmantiker in Der Familie.

Von Tante Katja lernte Daniel Arithmantiktechniken, die jegliches Kontrollprogramm überboten. Da Daniel nicht wusste, dass es unmöglich war, entwickelte er neue Ansätze, um die gegenseitigen Abhängigkeiten zwischen Technologieentwicklung und gesellschaftlicher Entwicklung in eine Formel zu bringen. Tante Katja war beeindruckt und zufrieden. Daniel verstand ihre Anweisungen, diese neuen Formeln innerhalb Der Familie zu behalten.

Tante Katja starb zwei Tage nachdem Daniel die mündliche Prüfung seiner Doktordissertation abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte die in Leder eingebundenen Tagebücher von Michel de Nostradame drei Monate zuvor an Daniel weitergegeben. Umgeben von ihren Kindern und Enkeln, hielt Daniel fest ihre Hand und lauschte intensiv den letzten Worten von Tante Katja an ihn. Ihre verblassten blauen Augen und die tiefen Falten in ihrem Gesicht hatten fast hundertfünfzig Jahre Leben gesehen. Ihre letzten Minuten verbrachte sie in der Gesellschaft ihres geliebten Neffen, demjenigen der ihr lebendes Erbe antreten würde.

"Schaue unter deinen Enkeln nach dem nächsten großen Seher", murmelte sie. „Unter deinen Urenkeln wirst du deinen Erben finden."

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, ihre Atmung stoppte und ihre Seele verschwand still.

Eine Welle der Traurigkeit durchfuhr Daniel als er sich an die letzten Momente von Tante Katja erinnerte. Von allen Mitgliedern seiner Familie hatte sie ihn am besten verstanden. Dreißig Jahre später vermisste er immer noch ihre sanfte Art, ihr stilles Lächeln und ihre hitzigen Diskussionen über Arithmantik.

Die folgenden Jahre waren einige der aufregendsten in Daniels Leben. Mit den Prophezeiungen von Michel und seinem eigenen Talent, wusste er, welche Richtung er einschlagen musste. Während so viele seiner Gleichaltrigen in den großen Zentralrechnern die Zukunft sahen, wusste Daniel, dass er in kleineren Formen denken musste.

Eine einzelne Prophezeiung sprach von kleinen Boxen, die wie Arithmantiker denken und miteinander sprechen konnten. Daniel lächelte in sich hinein als er daran dachte, wie schwierig es für Michel gewesen sein musste, die richtigen Worte zur Beschreibung von Technologie 450 Jahre in der Zukunft zu finden.

1972 war sich Daniel sicher, dass Michel über kleine Computer sprach, die über eine Programmiersprache miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Seine Arithmantikprophezeiungen sagten ihm, vorsichtig voran zu gehen. Mit zwei entfernten Cousins, die technisch begabt waren, kreierten sie den ersten kleinen Computer.

Die erste Version besaß nur eine Speicherkapazität von 256 Bytes und wäre zu einem Preis von 750 Dollar verkauft worden ohne Bildschirm oder Tastatur. Bedenkend, dass ein nettes Auto für 3000 Dollar erworben werden konnte, wäre es für die meisten Menschen zu teuer gewesen. Erst drei Jahre und sieben Versionen später hatten sie ihren ersten Chip, der fähig war, die magische Signatur des Anwenders zu erkennen. Er war unzuverlässig und tendierte dazu, auszubrennen nach ein paar Wochen im Gebrauch.

Während dessen hatten 1975 Steve Jobs und Steve Wozniak Apple Computers gegründet und bauten Computer in ihrer Garage. Sie verkauften zweihundert ihrer Applecomputer.

Daniel wusste, dass er vorsichtig vorgehen musste. Sein Computer war besser und schneller, aber zur Sicherheit Der Familie, mussten seine Kreationen denen von Muggeln entwickelten folgen. Er musste die weiterentwickelte Technologie seiner Computer vorenthalten. Um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, sollten seine Produkte nur ein wenig besser sein als die Produkte, die bereits auf dem Markt waren.

Als der Apple II 1977 auf den Markt kam, wuchs die Nachfrage nach Heimcomputern enorm.

Digital Magic brachte Das Genie 1978 auf den Markt und der Wettbewerb war eröffnet.

In den nächsten fünfzehn Jahren kamen und gingen Computerfirmen als die Nachfrage explodierte und die Technologie den Markt jedes Jahr änderte. Es galt das Überleben des Stärkeren und der Krieg war brutal.

Natürlich hatte Digital Magic einen einmaligen Verkaufsvorteil. Die Zaubererwelt konnte nur an Zaubererressourcen gelangen durch einen Digital Magic Computer, dem exklusiven Lieferanten ihres patentierten magisch vergrößerten Chips. Nur ein magisches Wesen konnte durch die speziellen Sensoren gelangen, welche die magische Signatur des Anwenders aufspüren konnten. Ein Squib oder ein Muggel könnte einen Digital Magic Computer verwenden, aber niemals Zugang zum American Wizards On-Line oder zu Zaubererwebseiten erhalten.

Daniel Schuler hatte ein Monopol. Und das Beste daran war, die amerikanische Muggelregierung hatte keine Ahnung, dass es existierte.

Es war ein äußerst effektiver Weg, um sehr, sehr reich und sehr, sehr mächtig zu werden.

Was eine sehr gute Sache war, denn als er das erste Mal Adam in seinen Armen hielt, schwor Daniel Schuler sich, für seine Kinder Himmel und Erde in Bewegung zu setzen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er verstehen, wie Tante Katja Die Familie aus dem alten Land in die neue Welt bringen konnte. Wenn Daniel die Welt verändern musste, um seine Familie sicher und beschützt zu wissen, würde er genau das tun.

Michels Prophezeiungen sprachen von einem Stückchen Stein mit dem Namen eines Mannes, der diesen Namen aussprach, wenn er gefragt wurde. Arithmantikgenie wurde nicht benötigt, um herauszufinden, dass er von einem Identifikationsmikrochip sprach. Die Zeitspanne war unklar, aber Daniel interpretierte es so, dass es bedeutete, die Zaubererwelt stehe vor dem Risiko entdeckt zu werden in den nächsten paar Generationen.

Alles, was dazu notwendig wäre, wäre eine unterdrückende Regierung, die darauf beharrt, dass alle Einwohner einen Mikrochip tragen müssten. Zauber und Vielsaft, die besten Deckungen der Zaubererwelt, um die Identität von jemanden in der Muggelwelt zu verstecken, wären nutzlos, bis die Mittel, eine Art Microtransfiguration des Chips zu ermöglichen, entwickelt wurden. Eine höchst unwahrscheinliche Idee, gemäß den Verwandlungsexperten innerhalb Der Familie.

Die Zaubererwelt hatte niemals eine Art exakte Statistik vorgenommen. Grobe Schätzungen verdeutlichten, dass ungefähr eine Person aus Zweitausend mit Zaubererfähigkeiten hervorkam, stark genug, um sich in Magie zu äußern. Das bedeutete, in den Vereinigten Staaten würde es bei 280 Millionen Einwohnern 140000 magische Menschen geben.

Daniel mochte diese Quote nicht.

Er glaubte zu dem, dass die beste Verteidigung eine gute Offensive ist. Wenn Technologie die magische Welt offenbaren konnte, wollte er ein Teil dieser Technologieentwicklung sein. Wenn die Zaubererwelt auf die am meisten fortgeschrittene Technologie zugreifen könnte und sie sogar weiter verbessern konnte durch magische Mittel, wäre sie in einer besseren Lage, mit der Entdeckung klar zu kommen, wenn sie käme.

An einem Sonntagnachmittag saß Daniel auf dem Fußboden und spielte mit dem Dreijährigen Adam. Die zwei Monate alte Anita schlief in ihrer Babytrage. Daniel kam seinen väterlichen Pflichten nach, in dem er vorsichtig einen Baustein nach dem anderen übereinander setzte nach der Anweisung seines Sohnes. Er hatte gerade den letzten blauen Stein auf die Spitze gelegt, als der ganze Turm zusammenfiel. Adam kicherte vor Vergnügen als ein roter Stein vom Boden in seine Hand flog.

Sein Sohn war magisch.

Adam gluckste vor Vergnügen als sein Vater ihn in eine Umarmung hochzog, was zu einer Kitzelattacke führte, durch die beide atemlos wurden. Anita schlief während der ganzen Aufregung.

Sein Sohn würde nie aufwachsen und sich Sorgen machen müssen, ein Squib zu sein. Es war noch nicht sicher, wie es um Anitas magische Fähigkeiten stand, aber seine Kinder würden die beste magische Ausbildung erhalten, die ihr Vater für sie finden konnte.

An diesem Nachmittag kam Daniel das erste Mal die Idee des Zauberercolleges in den Sinn. Das Konzeptes würde bei weitem mehr bieten als eine exzellente magische Ausbildung, Daniel würde es möglich sein, die besten und hellsten jungen Köpfe der Zaubererwelt zu rekrutierten. Die Fakultät könnte zu einer wahren Ideenfabrik werden und dazu beitragen, Magie und Wissenschaft zusammen zu bringen, um für die Zukunft vorzusorgen.

Daniel fiel kein besserer Weg ein, ein paar Milliarden Dollar von seinem persönlichen Vermögen zu investieren.

Auf diese Weise entstand das Avalon College.

Das College war die offizielle Begründung für seinen heutigen Besuch in Schottland. In Wahrheit war es Michels Prophezeiung und Daniels Arithmantikberechnungen basierend auf diesen Prophezeiungen, die ihn zu Dumbledore führten. Diese waren sehr wage gewesen im Vergleich zu Michels früheren Prophezeiungen. Sie führten erneut zu der Hummel und einem Zauberer mit Finsterem Gemüt, welcher nur Tom Riddle sein konnte. Es gab da noch etwas anderes über den Gekennzeichneten Mann und die Maid, was Daniel im Moment ziemlich verwirrte.

Daniels Geist schaltete aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Gegenwart. Die Gegenwart war ein magisches Schloss und ein Treffen mit dem Anführer des Orden des Phönix.

Eine große Hexe mittleren Alters, die eine Brille, einen langen Rock und einen traditionellen Hexenhut trug, traf Daniel und Margaret an den Toren. Sie stellte sich selbst als Professor McGonagall vor.

Margaret pries bereits die Schönheit des Schlosses und der Länderein an. Die Professorin versuchte einige von Margarets Fragen über die Geschichte des Schlosses zu beantworten, als sie den Pfad zum Haupttor hinauf gingen.

In der Großen Halle stellte Professor McGonagall, Margaret und Daniel, Professor Flitwick vor, den Zauberkunstprofessor, der ein wenig Goblinblut in sich zu haben schien. Margaret stellte eine Frage über den Zauber, welcher bei der Decke verwendet wurde und Flitwicks Erwiderung sah aus, als könnte sie den ganzen Nachmittag über dauern. Sie war so vertieft in ihr Gespräch mit dem Professor, dass Daniel sich nicht sicher war, ob sie seinen Kuss auf ihre Wange und seine Versicherung, in ein paar Stunden wieder bei ihr zu sein, überhaupt bemerkte.

Nach einer interessanten Fahrt auf der sich drehenden Treppe, folgte Daniel Professor McGonagall in das Büro des Direktors, Margaret zurücklassend, um die Tour mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick fortzusetzen. Als er sich in dem Raum umsah, war er von dem, was er sah, überwältigt.

Portraits von den vorhergehenden Direktoren und Direktorinnen bedeckten die Wände. Es gab Hexen und Zauberer, die in Kleidung aus dem Mittelalter gewandet waren, mit elisabethanischen Krägen, in traditionellen Alchemistenumhängen und aus jeder britischen Kleidungsperiode dazwischen. Die Bewohner bewegten sich zwischen den Bildern, schienen wachsam und sahen zu, was vor sich ging. Sie machten gegenseitig Bemerkungen im Flüsterton.

Plätze an den Wänden, die nicht von Bildern verhangen waren, waren mit Regalen voll mit Büchern belagert. Geheimnisvolle Schriften, die Jahrhunderte zurück reichten, füllten die Regale bis zum Bersten. Daniel fragte sich, wie viel magisches Wissen in diesem Raum vorhanden war.

Ein großer Schreibtisch stand auf einem Podest, dem zentralen Punkt im Raum. Der Schreibtisch war verdeckt mit Stapeln an Dokumenten und einer urigen Schreibtischgarnitur mit einer Ansammlung an Federkielen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, neben dem großen Sessel stand eine Sitzstange, die von einem großen scharlachroten, goldenen Phönix bewohnt wurde, der sanft trällerte. Eine Gruppe aus abgewetzten Stühlen stand vor dem Kamin.

Ein großer Mann mit grau werdendem Haar, der selbst ziemlich erschöpft aussah, erhob sich von einem der Stühle als Daniel und Professor McGonagall den Raum betraten.

Ein sehr alter Zauberer kam eine Freitreppe herunter aus einem oberen Teil des Büros.

'Das muss Albus Dumbledore sein', dachte Daniel. Mit seinem außergewöhnlich langen, weißem Haar und Bart, zusammen mit den stark brokaden, königsblauen Roben und passendem Zaubererhut, gab er einen ziemlich theatralischen Auftritt ab.

"Erlauben Sie mir, Sie auf Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen", sagte der Zauberer. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore und Sie müssen Daniel Schuler sein." Der alte Mann ging durch den Raum mit einer Lebendigkeit, die über sein Alter hinwegtäuschte. Daniel streckte seine Hand aus und erhielt einen festen Händedruck als Antwort.

"Bitte, ich würde Ihnen gern meine Begleiter vorstellen." Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand auf die Frau. „Natürlich haben Sie Professor McGonagall bereist kennen gelernt, unsere Professorin für Verwandlung und stellvertretende Direktorin." Die Frau, die ihn und Margaret am Eingang von Hogwarts begrüßt hatte, nickte Daniel zu.

"Das ist Remus Lupin", stellte Professor Dumbledore vor. Der große Mann mit dem ergrauenden Haar stand auf und bot seine Hand als Willkommensgruß an.

Daniel kannte Minerva McGonagall aufgrund ihrer Beteiligung im Grindelwald Krieg und dem ersten Voldemort Krieg. Remus Lupin war ihm unbekannt. Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, Nachforschungen über ihn anzustellen.

Daniel wurde einer der komfortablen Stühle vor dem Kamin angeboten. Ein Hauself erschien mit einem Teeservice und einem Teller mit Keksen. Professor McGonagall goss ein und verteilte die Tassen mit wohlriechendem Tee an die anderen. Die Absicht war, jeder sollte sich wohl fühlen, aber es war Daniel bewusst, dass sie ihn mit Vorsicht betrachteten. Da er immer der direkte Geschäftsmann war, entschied Daniel, mit dem wahren Grund seines Besuches zu beginnen.

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, meine Herren und Dame", sagte Daniel, "würde ich gern gleich zum Grund meines Besuches kommen."

"Gewiss", erwiderte Dumbledore als er über seine Brillengläser sah.

"Auch mit dem Risiko, ein ungehobelter Amerikaner zu sein, ich habe um ein Treffen mit Ihnen und den wichtigsten Mitgliedern ihrer Organisation gebeten, um den Stand Ihres Krieges gegen Voldemort zu diskutieren."

Daniel hielt inne, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Sie war sorgfältig neutral, deshalb fuhr Daniel fort.

"Dieser Krieg geht seit fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren mit unterschiedlicher Intensität. Es gab Zeiten, in denen Voldemort die britische Zauberergesellschaft in komplettes Chaos gestoßen hatte. Ich glaube, Ihre Gruppe konnte dieser Bedrohung effektiv entgegen wirken, Boden gut machen gegen die Todesser für einen bestimmen Zeitraum, auch wenn ihre Regierung beschlossen hat, die Realität zu leugnen, dass Voldemort zurück ist.

Ich habe Kontakt zu Ihnen aufgenommen, weil Ihre Leute effektiver gegen Voldemort waren als ihre eigene Regierung. Wie auch immer, ich glaube, Sie kommen jetzt in eine kritische Zeitspanne, aus der entweder die eine oder die andere Gruppe als schlussendlicher Sieger hervorgehen wird."

"Lassen Sie uns um des Argumentes willen sagen", unterbrach Dumbledore, "dass Sie mit Ihren Schlussfolgerungen bezüglich _unserer Gruppe_ richtig liegen. Was würde Sie dazu verleiten zu glauben, dass eine Art Höhepunkt im Verzuge ist?"

"Ich habe die Wahrscheinlichkeiten höchstpersönlich durchlaufen lassen", antwortete Daniel und sah McGonagall und Lupin an. „Ich bin mir sicher, der Direktor kann Ihnen bestätigen, dass ich aus einer Familie mit wenig magischem Talent stamme. Das war der Grund, warum meine Ahnen Österreich verließen vor mehr als hundert Jahren. Wir konnten den magisch starken Familien auf dem Kontinent nichts entgegensetzen. Aber wir fanden heraus, dass es uns in den Vereinigten Staaten gut gehen würde, mit dem einen Talent, dass in unserer Familie anscheinenden weitergegeben wird."

Daniel lehnte sich vor, um sein Argument zu unterstützen. „Ich könnte mich mit keinem von Ihnen duellieren. Zweifellos könnte jeder von Ihnen an seinem schlechtesten Tag meine Körperteile über einem Feld zerstreut liegen lassen. Mit allem Respekt Ihnen gegenüber Professor McGonagall, ich könnte mich nicht mal aus einer Papiertüte herauszaubern.

Aber, wenn es um Arithmantik geht, kann keiner von Ihnen mir das Wasser reichen. Ich habe die Arithmantik in Weisen angewandt, die sich Ihr Arithmantikprofessor nicht einmal vorstellen kann. Da ich die Arithmantik bei geschäftlichen und sozialen Bestrebungen verwendet habe, habe ich mich selbst zu einem reichen und mächtigen Mann gemacht."

"Und was sagen Ihnen Ihre Arithmantikberechnungen?", fragte Lupin.

"Das bedeutende Ereignisse auf beiden Seiten passieren", antwortete Daniel. „Etwas Ausschlaggebendes wird kommen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht genau sagen, was es sein wird. Arithmantik ermittelt mir nicht das genaue Datum und die genaue Zeit, wann es passieren wird, aber weist darauf hin, dass diesen Sommer oder nicht viel später als im Frühherbst etwas passieren wird, dass für die eine oder die andere Seite ausschlaggebend sein wird."

"Wenn es Ihnen nicht mehr sagen kann als das, wie kann diese Information dann von Vorteil sein?", hakte Professor McGonagall nach.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie Sie diese Information vielleicht verwenden können. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, wie ich sie verwenden werde", erwiderte Daniel.

Daniel verlagerte seine Position auf dem Stuhl und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Ihre Seite diesen Krieg gewinnt. Viele von uns im Zaubereramerika haben die Situation in England eine ganze Zeit lang beobachtet. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ein Sieg für Voldemort ein Desaster für die Welt im Allgemeinen bedeuten würde. Wenn das Zauberergroßbritannien an das Dunkle fällt, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Europa und schließlich Amerika richten wird. Zaubereramerika hat ein starkes Interesse daran, dies zu verhindern.

Schlicht und ergreifend, Professor Dumbledore, es ist Ihre Erfahrung mit Grindelwald, die mich jetzt zu Ihnen führt. In den 1940igern waren Sie behilflich, eine Koalition von Zauberern aus verschiedenen Nationen zusammen zu bringen, die effektiv zusammenarbeitete, um Grindelwald zu besiegen. Meiner Meinung nach ist Voldemort seit der Zeit der dunkelste Zauberer. Es gibt viele von uns, die glauben, dass Sie für das Zauberergroßbritannien die beste Chance auf einen Sieg sind."

"Verstehe ich es richtig, dass dies hier die Möglichkeit eines Bündnisses ist?", fragte Dumbledore.

"In einer Art", sagte Daniel. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind wir nicht bereit, offen zu Ihnen zu stehen in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wie auch immer, Sie können uns als Unterstützung ansehen. Wir sind vorbereitet, Ihnen Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, wie wissenschaftliche Informationen von der Art, die Hermine Granger zweifellos an Sie weitergibt, durch ihre eigene Recherche am College.

Ja, ich bin vollkommen im Bilde über die enge Freundschaft von Hermine Granger zu Harry Potter, dem jungen Mann, der mindestens fünf bedeutende Aufeinandertreffen mit Voldemort hatte. Hermine hat sich mit meiner Tochter angefreundet und war bei mir zuhause Gast.

Ich habe es für Anita und Hermine arrangiert, sich kennen zu lernen, in dem ich sicher ging, dass sie als Zimmernachbarinnen am College zugeteilt wurden. Wir wollten hierher Kontakt aufnehmen und vermuteten, Hermines Verbindung zum Orden des Phönix würde helfen, das zu erreichen. Wir waren uns halbwegs sicher über ihre Zugehörigkeit, aufgrund der Ermordung ihrer Familie durch eine Todessergruppe, ihrer Verbindung mit der Weasleyfamilie und ihrer bekannten Freundschaft zu Harry Potter."

"Sie schlagen also vor, dass das Avalon College vielleicht in der Recherche aktiv unterstützt?" Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

"Sie werden sehen, dass eine Anzahl unserer Lehrer bereit ist, technische Unterstützung und Informationen anzubieten, die das Potenzial haben, für Sie nützlich zu sein. Sie brauchen nur zu fragen. Zudem könnten finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt werden, wenn Sie sie benötigen.

Im Speziellen bedeutet das, wir sind womöglich fähig Ihnen zu helfen, Waffen zu entwickeln, die Sie gegen Voldemort verwenden können. Da ich einen Sinn dafür habe, wie clever sie ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass Hermine Ihnen schon wissenschaftliche Informationen hat zukommen lassen, die Sie vielleicht in der Waffenentwicklung benutzen. Von dem was ich verstehe, hat Voldemort eine sehr starke Voreingenommenheit gegen Muggeltechnologie, und keine Ahnung, wie er mit Waffen umgehen soll, die eine Kombination aus Magie und Muggelwissenschaft darstellen."

"Das ist ein äußerst großzügiges Angebot", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir werden ernsthaft darüber nachdenken."

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", sagte Daniel und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dieses Angebot ist nicht ganz selbstlos. Meine Leute bevorzugen es, dass Ihre Leute den Krieg gewinnen, ohne dass wir persönlich direkt involviert sind. Die amerikanischen und britischen Zaubererwelten waren zuvor schon Verbündete. Wir waren kurz während der Rasputin Angelegenheit und komplett Verbündete während des Grindelwald Krieges. Wir sind vorbereitet, uns wieder mit Ihnen gegen Voldemort zu verbünden."

Daniel brachte das volle Gewicht seiner politischen und finanziellen Macht in seine Anhörung. „Wir wünschen, Ihnen Mittel zu geben, die Sie brauchen, um zu gewinnen, aber wir werden uns nicht direkt beteiligen, außer Sie verlieren. Falls es zu unserer direkten Einbindung kommt, möchte ich Sie daran erinnern was passierte, als wir Canada beschützten nach dem Grindelwald dort Überfälle tätigte. Es würde für die britische Zauberergesellschaft nicht angehen, weiter unabhängig zu bleiben, wenn wir dazu kommen und uns um Voldemort kümmern. Wir haben die kanadische Zauberergemeinschaft in den 1940igern überwältigt und so weit es die Zaubererwelt betrifft, ist Canada der 51. Bundesstaat der Vereinigten Staaten ohne Rücksicht auf Muggelgrenzen.

Falls wir direkt in Ihre Angelegenheit involviert werden, werden wir sehr wahrscheinlich erwarten, dass Großbritannien der 52. Bundesstaat wird. Im Falle, dass Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, man bekommt für gewöhnlich keine Hilfe von den Vereinigten Staaten ohne dass ein Preisschild daran klebt. Es beinhaltet normalerweise, unsere Ansichten ungefragt zu akzeptieren", sagte Daniel und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Sprechen Sie im Namen Ihrer Zaubererregierung?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer überraschenden Ruhe als er Professor McGonagall und Mr. Lupin, beide irritiert, signalisierte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Nein", erwiderte Daniel. "Ich spreche zu Ihnen viel offener als meine Regierung es wahrscheinlich tun würde. Ich kenne diese Leute. Ich weiß, wie sie denken und wie sie operieren. Ich verstehe die Mentalität und die Kultur des Zaubereramerika viel besser, als jeder von Ihnen es könnte. Ich möchte nicht, dass Amerika die Welt beherrscht, aber wir haben sowohl in der Zauberer- als auch in der Muggelgesellschaft Leute, die genau dies wollen. Ich sage Ihnen, wie ich denke, dass es enden könnte, wenn Sie verlieren."

Dumbledore hörte gespannt zu, aber erwiderte nichts.

"Ich möchte Ihnen noch eine weitere Sache anbieten", sagte Daniel. „Wenn diese Sache für Ihre Seite schlimm ausgeht, müssen Sie Ihre Leute aus England wegbringen. Finden Sie einen Weg, ihre bedeutensten Leute in die Vereinigten Staaten zu bringen. Versorgen Sie sie mit Portschlüsseln, um sie nach Chicago zu transportieren. Seien Sie versichert, im Zaubereramerika Asyl vorzufinden und wir werden Ihre Leute sehr gut verstecken bis es sicher für sie ist, anderswo zu leben. Die Realität ist, dass wir das bereits vorhandene Wissen Ihrer Leute über Voldemort brauchen."

"Ich finde ihr letztes Angebot sehr beruhigend, Mr. Schuler, und wenn das Schlimmste eintreten sollte, wird es Schlüsselmitglieder im Orden geben, die ich animieren werde, vom Asyl in den Vereinigten Staaten Gebrauch zu machen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie auch immer, ich kann nicht für das Zaubereiministerium sprechen und kann keine Verpflichtungen im Namen unserer Regierung machen."

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie heute die Antworten haben oder irgendwelche Verpflichtungen eingehen", erwiderte Daniel. „Noch biete ich an, das Zaubereiministerium zu unterstützen. Unterstützung wird dem Orden des Phönix angeboten. Sie brauchen die Möglichkeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ich gesagt habe und müssen das Angebot beurteilen.

"Falls ich Ihre Gastfreundschaft ausnutzen kann", ergänzte er, „würde ich gern mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen, Professor Dumbledore."

"In diesem Fall", sagte der Professor und sah McGonagall und Lupin an, "danke, dass ihr an dem Treffen teilgenommen habt."

Die zwei standen auf, akzeptierten ihre Entlassung ziemlich gnädig. Hände wurden geschüttelt und sie verschwanden über die magische Wendeltreppe, Dumbledore mit Daniel allein zurücklassend.

"Ich habe um diese Möglichkeit geben, um privat mit Ihnen zu sprechen, da ich fühle, es ist die ehrenwertere Vorgehensweise", sagte Daniel. „Sie verstehen, dass ich beabsichtige, Ihren Zaubertränkemeister zu stehlen."

"Ich hatte meine Vermutung hinsichtlich dieser Möglichkeit", sagte Dumbledore. „Darf ich fragen warum?"

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht passieren kann, bevor der Krieg zu ende ist. Wie auch immer Sie ihn an sich binden, er ist eindeutig einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile in diesem Krieg. Aber, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, beabsichtige ich ihn für das Avalon College zu rekrutieren. Wir haben vor, fortgeschrittene Vorlesungen in Zaubertränkeanalyse und –entwicklung anzubieten und Severus Snape wäre eine hervorragende Ergänzung für unsere Fakultät."

"Ernsthaft, er versauert hier", fuhr Daniel ziemlich trocken fort. „Das ist der Mann, der den Wolfsbanntank entwickelte während er in einem Zaubertränkelabor in einem Highschoolkeller herumbastelte. Ich vermute, er tat es zwischen dem Benoten von Aufsätzen, die von Elfjährigen geschrieben wurden, und dem Überwachen von Strafarbeiten von einer Bande spitzer Teenager."

"Einer der brillantesten Zaubererköpfe dieses Jahrhunderts verbringt seine Zeit mit Kindern, obwohl er Erwachsene lehren und Forschung betreiben sollte. Wenn er den Wolfsbann unter diesen Umständen erfand, stellen Sie sich vor, was er in zehn Jahren tun könnte, mit den entsprechenden Mitteln, der Zeit und der Art von Studenten, die er dafür benötigt? Ich kann ihm etwas bieten, was Sie nicht können."

"Und was wäre das?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Die Freiheit sein Potenzial zu entfalten. Er hat erstaunliche Dinge unter schwierigen und begrenzten Bedingungen erreicht. Wenn ich ihn für das Avalon College rekrutiere, werden ihm die besten Laborausstattungen angeboten, die Assistenz von fähigen erwachsenen Studenten, die nach dem hungern, was er zu lehren hat und erfreut sein werden, ihm bei seiner Forschung zu assistieren, und die Möglichkeit, mit Kollegen zusammen zu sein, die sein Niveau an Ausbildung und Fähigkeit teilen.

"Geben Sie ihm zehn Jahre und er wird etwas revolutionieren. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Ich muss nicht wissen, was es ist. Er hat wahrscheinlich schon ein dutzend Projektideen, mit denen er gern beginnen würde, wenn er nur die Zeit und die Mittel hätte. Er würde mit einem neuen Denkansatz kommen, neue Tränke entwickeln oder einen völlig neuen Zweig der Zaubererwissenschaft. Er wird Dinge einbringen, die wir nicht vorhersagen können."

Dumbledore sah Schuler nachdenklich an. "Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie Pläne für Professor Snape haben, wenn sie seine Vergangenheit nicht genauestens durchleuchtet hätten."

"Die Schlüsselleute am Avalon wissen, dass er in seiner Jugend ein Todesser war", erwiderte Daniel mit Nachdruck. „Ich vermute, Sie haben ihn fest am Schlawittchen gepackt und ihn zurechtgewiesen. Ich weiß genug über Sie, um zu erkennen, dass er wohl kaum die erste Person ist, mit der Sie das getan haben. Ich bin zudem sehr zuversichtlich, dass Sie ihn nicht bei sich behalten würden, wenn Sie sich seiner Loyalität nicht sicher wären.

Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor. Ich will, dass Sie diesen Krieg gewinnen. Ich hoffe, dass für Ihren Phönixorden alles erfolgreich verläuft und Sie als nationale Helden angesehen werden, wenn letzten Endes alles erledigt ist. Egal, was noch passieren wird, Severus Snape wird immer als der frühere Todesser gesehen werden. Egal, was er noch unternimmt, egal, wie viele Wolfsbanntränke er entwickelt, das wird ihn immer verfolgen solang er in Großbritannien bleibt."

"Sie werden ihm einen Ausweg anbieten?", fragte Dumbledore.

"In Amerika werden ihn seine Jahre als Todesser nicht in der Art verfolgen wie sie es in England tun werden. Er würde keinen Menschen aus Familien begegnen, dessen Familienmitglieder durch Todesser verletzt wurden. Es würde ihm nicht ins Gesicht geschleudert werden wie es wahrscheinlich im Moment der Fall ist."

"Amerika ist eine Nation aus Immigranten", ergänzte Daniel. „Der Großteil von uns gehörte nicht zu den erfolgreichsten Gesellschaftsmitgliedern als wir unsere Heimatländer verließen oder wir wären gar nicht erst weggegangen. Die erste Generation von Immigranten hatte etwas, dass sie zurücklassen wollte und etwas, dass sie äußerst gern finden wollte."

Schuler sah Dumbledore spekulativ an und begann erneut.

"Sie wissen, wir werden Snape nicht bekommen, es sei denn wir bieten ihm, was er möchte und braucht. Sie werden ihn nicht festhalten, es sei denn Sie können ihm das geben, was er möchte und braucht. Sie besitzen seine Vergangenheit. Ich kann ihm eine Zukunft bieten."

"Ich denke, ich kann den Angebotskrieg gewinnen, außer Sie spielen die Liebe- und Loyalitätskarte aus und halten ihn hier. Vielleicht mussten Sie es tun, damit er ein Teil dieses Krieges wurde. Wenn dieser Krieg vorüber ist, könnten Sie ihn frei geben und ihn unbelastet ziehen lassen oder Sie können ihn sich schuldig fühlen lassen und ihn festhalten. Denken Sie nicht, dass dieser Mann ein wenig Glück verdient?"

"Ist es das, was Sie glauben, ihm zu bieten?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Wir bieten ihm die Möglichkeit danach zu suchen, ohne dass ihm die Bürde der Vergangenheit im Weg steht. Was er daraus macht, ist seine eigene Wahl und Verantwortung", erwiderte Daniel.

"Mr. Schuler, ich kann verstehen, warum Sie in der Geschäftswelt so erfolgreich sind", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert und funkelnd. „Wenn Sie etwas möchten, gehen Sie dem mit großer Intensität nach, nach reiflichen Überlegungen und umfangreicher Überredungskunst."

Daniel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht überraschend, dass jemand mit Dumbledores Qualitäten und Lebenserfahrung ihn so gut einschätzen würde.

"Danke", sagte er einfach. "Eine letzte Sache, Direktor, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte, möchten wir, dass Severus Snape einer der Menschen ist, die nach Amerika entkommen."

"Ich werde es bedenken. Sie haben mir und meinen Kollegen viel zum Nachdenken gegeben", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie und ich müssen weiter kommunizieren, aber ich werde solch eine Kommunikation nicht den handelsüblichen Unternehmen anvertrauen. Hermine Granger kann eine Verbindung für geschriebene Nachrichten sein, wenn Sie ihr vertrauen."

"Ich habe keinen Grund, ihr nicht zu vertrauen, und Sie kennen sie viel länger als ich", erwiderte Daniel.

"In diesem Fall, werde ich mich bald wieder bei Ihnen melden.", sagte Dumbledore sich erhebend.

"Ich werde Ihre Antwort über Hermine erwarten", antwortete Daniel als er sich erhob und hielt Dumbledore seine Hand entgegen. Die zwei Männer schüttelten Hände in der Weise von Regierungsoberhäuptern, auch wenn diese Regierungen nicht offiziell waren.

Dumbledore begleitete ihn aus dem Büro und die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Sie kamen aus dem Büro wo sie Margaret Schuler trafen, die immer noch ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit Filius Flitwick führte.

"Es bedarf eines Gebäudes dieser Größe, um etwas weiter entwickeltes wie den Raum der Wünsche unterzubringen", merkte Margaret an als die zwei Männer zu ihnen kamen. „Ich bin erstaunt über die Weise, in der die Gründer fähig waren, den benötigen Platz neu zu konfigurieren, um den bewegten Raum an den unterschiedlichen Standorten unterzubringen."

"Ab einem gewissen Punkt begrenzen die physikalischen Grenzen des Schlosses die Größe, die der Raum annehmen kann", wies Flitwick hin. „Wenn nicht, würden die anderen Räume ziemlich kompromittiert werden durch das Überlappen des Platzes. Es gibt aktenkundige Vorfälle, in denen der Raum der Wünsche sich auf andere Etagen bewegte und vorhandene Räume auf diesen Fluren zeitweise verschwanden. Das Schloss gab den Bewohnern dieser Räume eine Art Warnung, damit sie herauskommen konnten, aber wir wissen nicht, was es war."

"Erstaunlich", sagte Margaret. "Absolut erstaunlich."

"Das ist es wirklich", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Sie müssen Mrs. Schuler sein." Dumbledore hielt seine Hand entgegen.

"Direktor Dumbledore, nehme ich an?", fragte sie.

"Das bin ich. Also, was denken Sie über das Schloss?", fragte er.

Margaret sah ihren Mann an und lächelte.

"Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich für ein paar Jahre hier einziehen würde? Es würde soviel Zeit benötigen, um alles von Hogwarts zu sehen und meine Millionen Fragen bezüglich wie alles funktioniert, zu beantworten."

"Ich wusste, ich würde es bereuen, sie hierher gebracht zu haben", erwiderte Daniel lächelnd.

"Sie wären kaum die erste Person, die von der Magie des Schlosses fasziniert wäre", schwärmte Flitwick.

Margaret lächelte herab auf den kleinen Professor.

"Filius, ich möchte dir danken, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast von deinem Wochenende, um mich herumzuführen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich mal wiederkommen und mehr sehen kann."

"Jederzeit, Margaret", antwortete Flitwick mit einer Verbeugung.

Daniel bot seiner Frau seinen Arm an und sie nahm ihn an.

"Nochmals danke, Direktor", sagte Daniel.

"Sie werden bald von mir hören", erwiderte Dumbledore.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seid ihr noch interessiert an der Story? Irgendwie habe ich gerade ein mulmiges Gefühl… :O(_

_Könnt ihr Daniel Schuler jetzt besser verstehen? Und wie fandet ihr Tante Katja? ;O)_


	59. Kapitel 59

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Da ich morgen für eine Woche wegfahren werde, gibt es heute noch ein kleines Zwischenupdate. Wobei die Betonung wirklich auf zwischen liegt, denn das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz. Aber für die kommenden zwei Kapitel ist das Ereignis entscheidend (siehe auch noch mal meine Anmerkung am Ende)._

_Trotz der Kürze, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!_

_Padme, Nina und Alexa: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Bitte hinterlasst eine E-Mail-Adresse, da Reviews hier nicht beantwortet werden dürfen. Danke!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**59. Kapitel:**_

**Zaubertränkeklassenraum  
1. April 1999**

In der Kultur von Hogwarts wird im Allgemeinen erwartet, dass Slytherins Sabotage und Manipulation betreiben, um Vorteile über Rivalen zu erzielen. Von Gryffindors wird erwartet, offen und mutig zu sein, Hufflepuffs sind freundlich und loyal, und Ravenclaws sind schlicht weg klug.

Was nicht immer bemerkt wird, ist die Tendenz unter bestimmten Ravenclaws, einen unfairen Vorteil über andere zu erzielen. In Slytherin sind solche Manipulationen unweigerlich damit verbunden, Macht zu erlangen. In Ravenclaw zielen sie gewöhnlich darauf ab, dass man die Intelligenz des Einzelnen erkennt.

Es ist die Genugtuung, die besten Noten zu haben, den Aufsatz geschrieben zu haben, der als bester gilt von allen, die für eine Aufgabe eingereicht wurden, oder die unklare aber wichtige Information zu haben, die zitiert zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt werden kann, um einen Tag zu retten oder wenigstens die Hausaufgabenanweisung. Es ist wichtig, dass sie offen gelegt wird just in dem Moment, wenn diejenigen, die sie hören, erkennen, dass ein Intellektueller auf hohem Niveau unter ihnen ist.

Es war keine Überraschung in Ravenclaw, dass Amanda Howe-Smythe und Rebecca Collingsworth Rivalinnen werden würden.

Unter den jetzigen besten Schülern aus dem vierten Jahrgang sind diese beiden definitiv die besten und schlauesten und fast einander ebenbürtig. Beide sind äußerst kompetent in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Ihre Punkte in Alte Runen, Geschichte der Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind exzellent. Ebenso ihre Noten in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfte und Wahrsagen, obwohl beide Fächer verschrien sind, von geringem Nutzen zu sein. Keine von beiden ist gut auf dem Besen, aber aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Antipathie zu Quidditch und allen fliegenden Dingen, würde keine es als Verlust ansehen.

Wenn es irgendwelche Schwächen gibt, muss gesagt werden, dass Rebecca Collingsworth in Arithmantik und Amanda Howe-Smythe in Zaubertränke besser ist.

Heute ist ihre akademische Rivalität nicht das Thema. Heute, in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Hufflepuffs, ist das Thema Jonathan Bentley.

In den Augen der fraglichen Damen ist Mr. Bentley das intelligenteste, attraktivste und charmanteste männliche Wesen, das das Haus jemals hervorgebracht hat. In der Tat stimmten die zwei Damen in einer privaten Spekulation überein, dass der einzige Grund, warum er nicht nach Ravenclaw sortiert wurde, seine hervorstechende Loyalität zu seinen Freunden ist. Und, Mr. Bentley hat viele Freunde. Gewissermaßen würde jeder in Hogwarts, außer ein paar der am meisten heruntergekommen Slytherins, sich selbst als Freund von Mr. Jonathan Bentley ansehen.

Beide, Miss Collingsworth und Miss Howe-Smythe, würden sehr gern die enge Freundin von Mr. Bentley sein. Obwohl es der letzte Unterrichtstag vor den Osterferien ist, kann man niemals genug im Voraus planen, und es ist ein Abschlusstanz am Ende des Schuljahres geplant.

Beide Damen haben sich die größte Mühe mit ihrem Haar und ihrem Aussehen gegeben, um attraktiv für den jungen Mann zu erscheinen, soweit es jemand sein kann, der Schuluniformen und Umhänge trägt. Beide haben ihm Aufmerksamkeit gegeben, ihn in geistreiche Gespräche verwickelt und bemerkt, dass ein Stück Kuchen noch übrig ist, welches er auf jeden Fall haben sollte. Beide haben ihm Bücher geliehen, an Lerngruppenzeiten teilgenommen, ihn wegen seiner Zauberstabarbeit in Zauberkunst gelobt und sind mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gegangen.

Keine von beiden erreichte es jedoch, dass Mr. Bentley einer von beiden mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zumindest war es so bis zu diesem Morgen als Mr. Bentley der glückliche Empfänger einer Eule von zuhause war, die eine Dose delikater selbstgemachter Schokoladen-Himbeer-Kekse von seiner Mutter brachte.

In einem Anfall von Großzügigkeit öffnete Mr. Bentley die Dose und bot Stückchen an viele seiner Freunde um ihn herum an, inklusive Miss Howe-Smythe. Er schien Miss Collingsworth nicht zu bemerken, die direkt hinter ihr stand.

Miss Collingsworth wurde kein Keks angeboten und Miss Howe-Symthe machte eine besondere Sache daraus, genüsslich an ihrem Keks zu knabbern den ganzen Weg hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie den letzten delikaten Bissen direkt vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum beendete. Sie dankte Mr. Bentley ausgiebig für seine Großzügigkeit, eine solch hervorragende Leckerei zu teilen.

Zu sagen, dass Miss Collingsworth erbost war, war untertrieben. Miss Howe-Smythe ging als erste in den Klassenraum an der Seite von Mr. Bentley, gefolgt von Miss Collingsworth. Laborpartnerinnen seit den letzten vier Jahren, gingen die zwei Damen zu dem Tisch, welcher in einem anderen Jahr und einer anderen Klasse von Neville Longbottom und Hermine Granger belegt worden wäre. Beide setzten sich und warteten auf die Ankunft von Professor Snape, bewusst nicht mit einander sprechend.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro schlug hinter ihm zu als Professor Snape in den Klassenraum trat, seine Roben flogen hinter ihm her in einer ziemlich dramatischen Show.

"Öffnen sie Ihre Lehrbücher auf Seite 394. Dort werden Sie das Rezept für das Doxy Schutzmittel vorfinden. Im Falle, dass jemand von Ihnen unsicher ist, was ein Doxy genau ist, schlage ich vor, er konsultiert Professor Hagrid in seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

"Wenn dieser Trank richtig zubereitet wird, ein Zustand, den viele von ihnen niemals wirklich bei einem anderen Trank erreicht haben, werden Sie es als hoch effektives Schutzmittel vorfinden. Wenn Sie nicht richtig liegen mit der korrekten Identifizierung der Natur eines Doxys und es an einem dieser absurd aussehenden Hunde mit einem extrem langen Körper und kurzen Beinen anwenden, wird es wie ein Doxyzid funktionieren und Ihren jüngeren Geschwistern große Pein bringen, weil Sie den Familienhund getötet haben."

Professor Snape winkte mit seiner Hand zur Tafel, wodurch eine Zutatenliste erschien. „Zutaten sind im Regal, Fläschchen stehen auf meinem Tisch. Ich erwarte Ihre vollständige Arbeit in einer Stunde bei mir zur Überprüfung."

Klassenkameraden scharrten sich vor dem Regal, erwarteten ihre Rückkehr, um die Komponenten für die Tränke zu erhalten. Miss Howe-Smythe gab eine Flasche Netzflügler an Mr. Bentley während sie Miss Collingsworth spitzbübisch anlächelte.

Alle kehrten zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen zurück und fuhren mit der Arbeit an ihren Tränken fort. Miss Collingsworth, sorgfältig bedacht, dass sich ihre Gefühle nicht auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten, kochte vierzig Minuten später immer noch vor Wut als die zwei jungen Damen über ihren Kesseln gebeugt standen.

Es schien Miss Collingsworth eine gute Idee, dass eine winzige Zugabe zu Miss Howe-Symthes Trank vielleicht eine effektive Rache sei. Somit nahm sie ihr Fläschchen mit dem pulverisierten Panzer des Großen Mistkäfers, blickte zum vorderen Teil des Klassenraumes, ob Professor Snape zusah oder nicht. Nein. Sein Kopf war nach unten gerichtet, da er ein Buch las und sich nebenbei Notizen auf einem Stück Pergament machte.

Miss Collingsworth sah nach rechts, um sicher zu gehen, dass Miss Howe-Smythe in die andere Richtung sah. Sie schaute tatsächlich woanders hin, weil sie damit beschäftigt war, bedeutungsvolle Blicke mit Mr. Bentley auszutauschen.

Ein Kippen des Fläschchens und eine Brise des pulverisierten Panzers fiel in den Trank von Miss Howe-Smythe. Miss Collingsworth tritt nach links. Die Zugabe des pulverisierten Panzers zu den anderen Zutaten sollte in einem Sprudeln enden, wodurch der Inhalt des Kessels überschäumt oder explodiert. Jedes von beiden wäre willkommen, da es Miss Howe-Symthe vor den Augen von Mr. Bentley bloßstellen und ihr einen Anschiss bescheren würde, den Verlust von Hauspunkten oder sogar eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape.

Unglücklicherweise reicht Miss Collingsworth Verständnis über die Feinheiten des Tränkebrauens nicht an das von Miss Howe-Smythe heran. Das erwartete Sprudeln in Miss Howe-Smythe Trank passiert nicht zu Miss Collingsworth großer Enttäuschung. Am Ende der Stunde ist der Trank in ein Fläschchen gefüllt, versiegelt, etikettiert und in das Gestell auf Professor Snapes Schreibtisch gestellt.

In der Flasche formt sich eine einzige Blase Kohlendioxid. Die Menge von pulverisiertem Panzer des Großen Mistkäfers, die dem Doxy Schutzmittel zugegen wurde, wird sprudeln, aber nicht in einer merklichen Menge für die nächsten 48 Stunden.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, eigentlich müsstet ihr jetzt stutzig geworden sein, vor allem, wenn ihr das Datum betrachtet…_

_Die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind meine absoluten Lieblings-lieblings-lieblings-Kapitel!!! Was das bedeutet, könnt ihr euch vielleicht denken._

_Das 60. Kapitel wird es am 17. oder 18. September geben._

_But now, feel free to speculate! (Irgendwelche Vermutungen?) ;O)_


	60. Kapitel 60

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Überraschung! Ich habe gesehen, dass ich heute genau vor einem Jahr diese Story online gestellt habe. Und das habe ich zum Anlass genommen, das neue Kapitel schon heute online zu stellen._

_Ich widme dieses und das kommende Kapitel dir, liebe Minnnie, da du mich quasi zum Übersetzen angestachelt hast und selbst weißt, was es heißt, zehntausend Wörter und mehr zu übersetzen. ;O)_

_Das letzte Kapitel war übrigens kein Aprilscherz. Es war Ausgangspunkt für das, was heute passieren wird. Ihr hattet insoweit Recht, dass das Fläschchen explodieren wird. Jedoch wird es nicht Severus treffen. Wenn man zum 1. April 48 Stunden hinzurechnet, kommt man zum 3. April. Und an diesem Tag sollte eine junge Dame nach Hogwarts kommen, um ihre Frühlingsferien mit Brauen zu verbringen… _

_Also, wenn ihr jetzt etwas Warmes zu trinken neben euch stehen habt, trinkt es lieber erst aus. Als ich dieses Kapitel das erste Mal las, war ich wie gebannt._

_So, genug gelabert! Atmet noch mal tief durch… und los geht's!_

_(Alexa, vielen Dank für dein Review.)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**60. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
3. April 1999**

Hermine wird um 13 Uhr hier sein. Albus hat meiner Bitte zugestimmt, Hermine hierher zu bringen, damit ich ihr zeigen kann, wie man sicher gefährliche Tränke entsorgt. Es ist ein spezielles Gerät, das ich verwende und in den meisten Zaubertränkelaboren nicht vorhanden ist. Aber die meisten Zaubertränkelabore brauen auch nicht den Cruciatustrank oder andere Arten von Dunklen Tränken, die ich für den Dunklen Lord gebraut habe.

Aufgrund dessen, dass fast alle Schüler und Lehrer nach Hause gereist sind über die Osterferien, ist das Schloss fast leer. Eine handvoll Schüler sind noch anwesend, dieselben, die auch schon über Weihnachten geblieben waren. Professor Binns, Trelawny und ich tragen die Verantwortung für sie über das Wochenende. Ich habe vor, solange wie möglich in meinen Kerkern zu bleiben. Ich habe bereits mit dem Blutigen Baron besprochen, dass die Geister sich für Patrouillen organisieren. Auf die Portraits kann man sich verlassen, dass sie ein wachsames Auge auf die Schüler in ihren Unterkünftigen haben.

Heute Morgen hat Hermine geplant im Hauptquartier zu sein, um einen weiteren Schub ihres maidgebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstrankes herzustellen. Nach dem Mittagessen wird sie Potters Tarnumhang verwenden, damit sie ungesehen herkommen kann, und sie wird den versteckten Eingang durch den Astronomieturm nehmen.

Vielleicht habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie hier ankommt, entschieden, welchen Schritt ich als nächstes machen werde in unserer sich entwickelnden Beziehung.

Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch in meinem privaten Büro. Es ist normalerweise voller Unordnung. Ich tendiere dazu, jedes Projekt, an dem ich arbeite, über den Tisch verteilt zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Tränken und Tränkezutaten lege ich Dokumente oft nicht beiseite bis ich sie nicht vollständig gelesen habe. Ein kleiner Platz direkt vor mir ist immer frei fürs Benoten, Schreiben oder Lesen.

Im Moment nimmt mein Ellenbogen den Platz ein und mein Kinn ruht in meiner Handfläche. Mein Tee ist kalt geworden, da ich die Zeit damit verbracht habe, über das einzige, sehr präsente Thema in meinem Leben nachzudenken.

Hermine Granger.

Ich habe nicht oft die Punkte bedacht, die zu einer Beziehung gehören. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich nie zuvor wirklich eine hatte. Was ich mit Lily hatte, war die willige Kapitulation zu den Manipulationen eines hübschen und intelligenten Mädchens. Ich wurde benutzt, um James Potter eifersüchtig zu machen, mehr nicht. Das kann schwer als eine Beziehung beschrieben werden. Es war körperlich befriedigend für uns beide, aber emotional trocken in jeder bedeutsamen Weise.

"Zumindest was Lily angeht", ich seufze laut und fummle an einem Dokument, das aus einer Ecke heraushängt aus dem übrig gebliebenen Stapel von Aufsätzen des dritten Jahrgangs.

Ich habe immer bezweifelt, dass ich jemals eine wirkliche Beziehung haben werde. Ich erwecke kaum das Interesse von Frauen, die nach einem gewinnenden Lächeln und persönlichem Charme suchen. Ich habe nie den Wunsch verspürt, wer und was ich bin zu verändern, um die Aufmerksamkeit einer Frau zu erlangen, auch wenn es Einsamkeit bedeutete. Wenn überhaupt hat mein Temperament eine Barriere erschaffen, die ich bevorzuge zu erhalten, um Distanz zwischen mir und den Frauen aus meiner Umgebung zu bewahren. Mein Doppelleben hat lange verboten, mir die Gesellschaft einer anständigen Frau zu suchen.

Sicherlich trifft das, was zwischen Hermine und mir passiert ist, die Definition von einer Beziehung. Ich glaube, unsere Gespräche über ihren Catsuit in unseren Tagebüchern begründen einen Flirt. Es ist mein inbrünstiger persönlicher Wunsch, dass sie sich irgendwann in dem Catsuit mit einem Rock zeigt während unserer Arbeit diese Woche. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, ihr meine Meinung darüber zu sagen, wie sie darin aussieht. Dieser Meinung sollte ein Kuss folgen, dieses Mal von mir ausgehend. Ein Kuss, der die Natur meines Interesses an ihr verdeutlicht, damit keine weiteren Zweifel bestehen, was jeder von uns will.

Während unserer Konfrontation auf dem Friedhof glaubte ich, sie würde wütend auf mich sein und es würde unsere Freundschaft beenden. Stattdessen vertraute sie sich mir an. Sie gab zu, dass sie es schon früher hatte tun wollen, aber durch Unentschlossenheit starr war. Sie küsste mich bevor sie ging.

Ihre Tagebucheinträge seit dem Abend weisen keine Zeichen auf, dass Hermine böse auf mich ist. Wenn überhaupt, hat sie in einer Art geschrieben, die Wärme und Respekt ausdrücken. Wärme und Respekt, was ich auf jeden Fall erwidere.

Das ist der Beginn einer Beziehung nach der allgemeinen Definition.

Mein Kopf erhebt sich aus meiner Handfläche und ich nicke mir selbst zustimmend zu. Hermine und ich haben eine Beziehung. Eine Beziehung, die ich wünsche mit der Möglichkeit zu vertiefen, sie zu erobern, wenn der Krieg zu ende ist.

„Vorausgesetzt ich überlebe", schnaube ich mit Hohn.

Ich muss aufhören, mit mir selbst zu reden. Diese Sache kann einen Spion in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Wir haben die nächste Woche für ihre Frühlingsferien, auch wenn der Unterricht in Hogwarts Mitte nächster Woche weitergeht. Ich plane, alle Strafarbeiten und die ersten Patrouillenschichten an Filch abzugeben, damit ich meine Abende frei habe. Hermine und ich werden arbeiten, Gespräche führen und einfach zusammen sein.

Ich habe eine ganze Woche vor uns, um zu entdecken, was zwischen uns existiert. Irgendwann werde ich sie ganz bestimmt küssen. Mehr als einmal. Weiterhin werde ich mich wohl selbst dazu bringen müssen, meine Hände von ihr zu lassen. Nicht, so vermute ich, dass sie wünscht, dass ich meine Hände von ihr lasse. Ich weiß mit der Sicherheit eines Mannes, wenn ich den Vorteil nutze, dass ich sie haben könnte. Sie würde meine Hände willkommen heißen und würde mich als Gegenleistung gern zufrieden stellen.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und lächle als ich an Hermines Enthusiasmus denke, alles Neue zu lernen. Sie würde die Intensität, die sie aufbringt, um den Wolfsbann zu beherrschen, auf die Techniken körperlichen Vergnügens projizieren. Sie wäre willig und begierig, alle Arten zu lernen, wie sie mir Vergnügen bereiten könnte mit ihrem Körper, und den Genuss zu erfahren, den ich ihr geben kann.

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf in Bedauern. Das darf nicht sein, zumindest nicht jetzt. Eine anständige Umwerbung erlaubt dies nicht. Wenn ich diesen Krieg überlebe, möchte ich um sie werben mit allem Drum und Dran der Reinblütergesellschaft. Ich werde meinen Respekt für sie und meine ehrenhaften Absichten in einer Weise verkünden, die von jedem bemerkt werden wird. Wenn irgendjemand die wahre Rolle meiner Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden anzweifelt, wird das Umwerben einer Muggelgeborenen meine wahre Meinung über die Überlegenheit der Reinblüterlinie und meine fehlende Akzeptanz der Lehren des Dunklen Lord verdeutlichen.

Zur gleichen Zeit muss ich die Realität unserer Situation im Hier und Jetzt bedenken. Ich bin viel älter als sie und besitze eine Welt an Erfahrungen, die sie nicht hat. Es ist meine Verantwortung, die Langzeitfolgen von dem zu sehen, was wir tun.

Ich habe bereits ein Denkarium voll mit Erinnerungen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht zu sehen bekommen soll. Mein mentaler Kellerraum beinhaltet Regale voll mit Zaubertränkefläschchen, die Erinnerungen enthalten, von denen ich jegliche Emotionen entfernt habe, damit sie seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht erhaschen. Ich kann nicht alle emotionalen Erinnerungen an Hermine unerreichbar machen und aus meinen Erinnerungen heraushalten. Sie bringen eine Bedeutung in mein Leben, die ich nie zuvor kannte.

So fähig ich in Okklumentik auch sein mag, kann ich auf die Okklumentik nicht bauen, um den Dunklen Lord von den lebendigsten Erinnerungen fern zu halten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er das Bild von ihr in dem Catsuit, den sie im Wasser getragen hat, sieht, der ihr wie eine zweite Haut anliegt. Oder die Berührungen, der kurze Kontakt ihrer Hand an meiner Haut.

Wenn er etwas davon wüsste, würde das meinen Tod bedeuten. Er würde mir auftragen, ihm Potters Freundin zu bringen, und ich würde sterben, bevor ich das tun würde.

Es ist absolut möglich, dass ihre Gefühle für mich situationsabhängig sind, hervorgerufen durch Stress, durch all die Veränderungen in ihrem Leben, sentimentale Gefühle durch enge Verbindung aufgrund dieser Projekte und die Gemeinsamkeit, die Eltern durch Gewalt verloren zu haben.

Wenn dieser Krieg beendet ist und ich überlebe, könnte sie ganz einfach ihre Entscheidung überdenken und weiterziehen. Wenn sie Licht ist, bin ich das Dunkel. Sie könnte jemanden wählen, der nicht verdorben ist, nicht verfolgt wird von den Bildern seiner eigenen Taten, nicht von Reue beherrscht wird.

Wenn sie das Werben akzeptieren würde, würde es uns Zeit geben zu entdecken, ob wir hinreichend zu einander passen, um eine echte Bindung einzugehen.

Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Wir werden heute Abend reden. Ich werde erklären, dass wir Grenzen einhalten müssen. Wir dürfen nichts tun, von dem ich mir nicht absolut sicher bin, es vor Voldemort geheim halten zu können. Alles andere ist zu gefährlich. Wenn ich diesen Krieg überlebe, mag es vielleicht andere Möglichkeiten geben, aber nicht jetzt.

Hermine sollte bald hier sein. Wir werden arbeiten und wir werden reden. Ich nehme meinen Federkiel zur Hand und mache mich wieder ans Benoten der Aufsätze.

-------------------------------

Es ist früher Nachmittag und ich höre den Klang ihrer Fußtritte im Klassenraum. Ich habe die Banne so eingestellt, dass sie passieren kann, und erhebe mich vom Schreibtisch, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Severus?"

"Hier, Hermine."

Ich treffe sie an der Tür. Ihre Augen strahlen und ich kann sehen, dass sie glücklich ist, mich zu sehen.

Nach unserem Treffen auf dem Friedhof und den Tagebucheinträgen, die dem folgten, glaube ich, dass wenn ich meine Arme aufhalten würde, sie hineinstürzen würde. Ein Teil in mir würde das sehr mögen, gefolgt von einem Quickie auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Nein. Das würde ich jetzt noch nicht tun; ich würde sie langsam in meinem Bett verführen, welches nur vier Türen und einen Flur von hier entfernt ist.

Der Versuchung widerstehend, erinnere ich mich an meinen Entschluss, sie mit der Ehre und dem Respekt zu behandeln, die einer Frau würdig sind, welche man sich zum Werben auserkoren hat, und drücke den Impuls nieder.

"Wir haben viel zu tun und nicht genug Zeit dafür", sage ich ihr. „Wir werden mit der Vernichtung des Cruciotrankes beginnen und dann werde ich dir die Literaturhinweise zeigen, die ich zur Sucht von Zauberern gefunden habe. Vielleicht können wir herausfinden, mit was wir heute Nachtmittag beginnen. Wirst du heute Abend bleiben können?"

"Ich habe Arthur und Molly gesagt, dass ich nicht zum Abendessen zurück sein werde, weil du und ich Nachforschung betreiben werden", erwidert sie.

"Albus hat uns ein paar von seinen Büchern hier gelassen, damit wir auch diese durchsehen können. Wir werden viel zu tun haben."

"Ich weiß. Soll ich in den Vorratsraum gehen und den Cruciotrank holen?" Sie sieht auf und lächelt warmherzig. Mein Herz hüpft bei ihrem Lächeln.

"Nur zu und ich werde in ein paar Minuten bei dir sein. Die Tränke sind im gesicherten roten Regal und das Passwort ist _Paracelsus._"

Hermine nickt und geht zum Vorratsraum. Die Banne erkennen sie und sie tritt ein.

Eine Minute geht vorbei und ich lege die Aufsätze beiseite. Ich höre das Geräusch von explodierendem Glas, gefolgt von ihrem Schrei. Ich erstarre für einen Moment und dann renne ich.

Sie schreit immer noch als ich durch die Tür des Vorratraumes hineinstürze. Es ertönt ein Knirschen von Glas unter meinen Füßen und ich sehe Hermine auf dem Boden liegen, sich krümmend und schreiend vor Qual. Auf dem Boden befindet sich Glas und in ihrem Gesicht und an ihren Händen sind Schnitte. Grünliche und braune Spritzer bedecken ihr Gesicht, ihre Sachen und Hände, genauso den Fußboden um sie herum.

Ich muss wissen was passiert ist, bevor ich ihr helfen kann. Ich fühle das Adrenalin fließen bevor ich die Angst unterdrücken kann. Der Raum ist gefüllt mit tödlich wirkenden Mitteln. Ich rieche Netzflügler. Meine Drachenhautstiefel werden alles abhalten außer die stärksten Ätzmittel, aber nicht der Rest meiner Kleidung. Ich muss herausfinden, was dies verursacht hat.

Merlin hilf mir, was hat sie getroffen? Was ist passiert? Ich knie mich neben sie. Sie muss still halten.

"Hermine, ich weiß, es tut weh, aber du musst still halten. Um dich herum liegt Glas. Ich muss wissen, was explodiert ist."

Sie zieht sich selbst in die Fötusstellung, ihr Zauberstab liegt fest in ihrer Hand. An der linken Seite ihres Gesichts befindet sich Blut, aber nicht auf der rechten. Sie gibt klagende Geräusche von sich, ein hohes Wehklagen vor Schmerz.

"Es brennt, oh Gott, es tut so weh." Sie kann die Wörter kaum herausbringen. Sie beginnt, sich zu verkrampfen.

Sieh nach links. Sieh, was explodiert ist. Das Regal auf der linken Seite, das Doxy Schutzmittel. Braunes Glas auf dem Fußboden, verschüttete Flüssigkeit. Das ist es. Der Duft von Netzflüglern. Die Fläschchen, das Doxy Schutzmittel, das meiste davon zerbrochen.

"Evanesco Doxy Schutzmittel." Das braune Glas verschwindet zusammen mit der Flüssigkeit. Ich falle auf meine Knie neben ihr und ergreife ihre Hände. Ihre linke Hand ist rot und blasig. Dort ist Blut von den Schnitten.

Moment, auf dem Boden befindet sich auch blaues Glas. Links erblicke ich die Regaltür über dem Gestell des Doxy Schutzmittels. Ich erkenne, was sich noch auf Hermines Haut befinden muss.

_Die Cruciatustränke._

Das ist es, was dies hier ist; das sind nicht nur chemische Verbrennungen von dem Doxy Schutzmittel.

Ich bin entsetzt. Das sind Krämpfe, hervorgerufen durch den Crucio.

Welcher? Ich bin wieder auf meinen Beinen und schreie das Passwort, reiße den Schrank auf, meine Hände drehen Fläschchen, lesen Etiketten. Welcher fehlt? _Welcher fehlt?_ Lucrezia Borgias Topischer Crucio. Hermine muss ihn gehalten haben. Das muss es sein.

Irgendwie explodierte das Doxy Schutzmittel und brach die Flasche des Topischen Crucio. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Ein paar weitere Worte und die Scherben blauen Glases verschwinden.

Ich brülle das Passwort und löse die Banne aus, um den Krankenflügel zu alarmieren. „Winky oder wer auch immer Dienst hat, ich brauche jemanden im Zaubertränke Vorratsraum. _SOFORT!_"

Der Inhalt des Doxyschutzmittels in Verbindung mit den beißenden Ätzmitteln im Topischen Cruciotrank kann sich durch die Kleidung auf ihre Haut fressen.

"Hermine, ich muss dich von deinen Anziehsachen befreien, die Ätzmittel fressen sich durch sie. _Divestio Umhänge_."

Ihre Oberbekleidung verschwindet, lässt sie in ihrer Unterwäsche zurück. Ich bin neben ihr auf dem Fußboden, suche nach Verbrennungen. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass es dir Schmerzen bereitet, wenn ich dich berühre, aber ich muss nachsehen."

Eine weitere Schmerzwelle vom Crucio überschwemmt sie. Sie schreit als ich sie umdrehe, damit ich ihre linke Seite sehen kann.

"Professor Snape?", Winky trifft ein. Die Elfe sieht verängstigt aus und wringt ihre Hände als sie Hermine sich krümmend auf dem Boden sieht.

"Winky, Miss Granger wurde verletzt. Ich brauche Hilfe und ich weiß, Madam Pomfrey ist im Urlaub. Bitte, ruf den Direktor für mich."

Die Hauselfe zuckt. "Direktor ist gegangen nach London für den Abend."

"Dann geh bitte und ruf Professor McGonagall für mich."

Winky zuckt erneut und verschwindet.

Ich wende mich wieder Hermine zu. Da ist ein Loch im Stoff ihres BHs über ihrer linken Brust. Es hat sich direkt zu ihrer Haut durchgefressen. Da geht meine letzte Hoffnung dahin, ihre Sittsamkeit zu bewahren.

"_Divestio",_ und ihre Unterwäsche ist verschwunden.

Hermine ist nackt, wimmert in der Fötusstellung auf dem Steinfußboden des Vorratsraumes als sie aufgrund des Crucios verkrampft. Sie hat chemische Verbrennungen und Schnitte auf der linken Seite ihres Gesichtes, Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen auf ihrer linken Hand und ihrem Unterarm, eine Verbrennung auf ihrer linken Brust und unterhalb des Bauches in der Nähe ihrer linken Hüfte.

Ich ziehe ein Taschentuch aus meinen Umhängen und vergrößere es zu der Größe eines Lakens. Ich bedecke Hermines Körper damit. Eine weitere Cruciowelle trifft sie und sie schreit, windet sich unter dem Laken.

Ich erhebe mich und greife in den Schrank und nehme die Tränke heraus, die ich brauche, lasse alle außer einem in meine Tasche gleiten, als nächstes nehme ich eine Handvoll Latexhandschuhe vom Verteiler. Ich bin wieder zurück an ihrer Seite, halte ihren Kopf hoch.

"Hermine, du musst das hier trinken. Es ist der innerlich angewandte Cruciotrank und wird beim Schmerz helfen." Sie reagiert nicht. Der Crucio hat den Punkt erreicht, an dem alles aus Schmerz besteht. Ich greife ihr Kinn und ziehe es herunter, um ihren Mund zu öffnen. Ich tröpfle den Trank in ihren Mund. Sie würgt und schluckt dann.

Winky steht im Türrahmen, dreht ihre Hände. „Professor McGonagall besucht gerade ihren Neffen in Edinburgh, Professor Snape."

"Mir sind die Alternativen ausgegangen und muss dich bitten, mir zu assistieren, Winky. Ich brauche dich, um das Bad in meinen Räumen vorzubereiten. Miss Granger hat chemische Verbrennungen und wurde mit einem Trank, der Crucioschmerzen verursacht, bespritzt. Ich muss sie in ein kaltes Bad bringen, um eine experimentelle Behandlung vorzunehmen. Setz die Temperatur auf 21 Grad."

Trelawney wäre völlig nutzlos hierbei. Ich muss mit den Mitteln klar kommen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen und eine Hauselfe scheint es in diesem Fall zu sein.

"Winky geht jetzt, Professor", und sie verschwindet.

Ich lege Hermines Kopf nieder und stehe auf. Sie hat sich zurück in die Fötusstellung gerollt, ihr Körper zuckt, sie gibt kleine Schmerzlaute von sich. Ich lasse sie vom Boden heraufschweben und führe sie den Flur hinab zu meinen Räumen.

Gut mitgedacht, Winky hat die Tür offen stehen lassen. Wir gehen durch mein Wohnzimmer, das Schlafzimmer und in mein Badezimmer. Winky ist da.

Moment, ich muss mit ihr ins Wasser. Hermine trug diesen Einteiler, um den Trank und das kalte Wasser von ihrer Haut fern zu halten…

Scheiße.

Die anderen Male, als ich Behandlungen vornahm, blieb ich aus dem Wasser und ließ Hermine oder Potter das übernehmen während ich die Wassertemperatur anpasste, die Lesung vornahm und Anweisungen gab.

Ich stöhne, erkennend, dass ich keine Wahl habe.

"Accio Minervas Geschenk."

Ich höre, wie eine Schublade in meiner Kommode aufgeht und Minervas Geschenk fliegt ins Badezimmer. Ich fange es mit meiner linken Hand und ziehe eine Grimasse.

"Winky, kannst du Miss Granger für mich schweben lassen? Behalte sie über dem Wasser, aber senke sie nicht hinein bis ich ins Wasser gehen kann."

Hermine scheint zum Wimmern zu verstillen als sie aufgrund des Schmerzes zittert. Das orale Gegenmittel muss begonnen haben, seine Wirkung zu zeigen.

"Winky ist zufrieden, Professor und Miss Granger zu helfen. Winky halten Miss Granger genau wo sie ist?", Winky streckt ihren knochigen Finger und übernimmt das Schweben.

Ich wäre zu frieden, wenn Winky den Mund halten würde.

Ein wenig Magie und ich trage jetzt das Geschenk von Minerva, meine Socken und ziehe die Latexhandschuhe über. Der Wärme und Wasser abweisende Zauber ist gesprochen, ich beuge mich über die Badewanne und schütte das äußerliche Gegenmittel hinein. Ich setze die Strömung in der Wanne ein, um das Wasser zu durchmischen und gehe ins Wasser hinein. Ich bewege mich zum tiefsten Punkt der Wanne und strecke meine Arme aus.

"Senk sie herab, bitte."

Das Laken berührt zuerst meine Arme, dann ihre nackte Haut. Ich habe sie und lasse sie in das Wasser gleiten. Langsam. Das kalte Wasser erschreckt sie, und sie strampelt. "Hermine, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in meiner Badewanne und das Wasser ist kalt, damit das Gegenmittel wirken kann."

Sie ist im Wasser, dreht sich zu mir, versucht sich an mir festzuhalten. Ich senke meine Stimme. „Hermine, du musst aufhören zu strampeln. Du musst das Wasser an deine Haut kommen lassen, damit es wirken kann. Hermine, öffne deine Augen und sieh mich an." Sie ist ruhiger und ihre Atmung ist weniger rasend. „Hermine, sieh mich an."

Hermines Kopf dreht sich in meine Richtung, zieht Grimassen vor Schmerz. Ihre Augen öffnen sich, blinzeln als sie stöhnt, „Hell, schmerzt, zu hell."

"Winky, reduziere die Flammen in den Wandleuchtern um die Hälfte." Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie der Schmerz im Kopf und im Gesicht vom Crucio Licht unerträglich macht. „Hermine, ich muss das Laken entfernen. Das Wasser muss an deine Haut gelangen." Sie öffnet ihre Augen erneut. „Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Hermine erschaudert und ich kann ihre wimmernde Antwort kaum hören. „Der topische Cruciatus. Ich habe ihn gehalten. Etwas explodierte."

"Deshalb sind auf deiner Hand Verbrennungen und Schnitte. Ein Flasche Doxy Schutzmittel explodierte."

Hermine versucht sich wieder in die Fötusstellung zu rollen. Ich kann ihr das nicht erlauben.

"Winky, rufe das Laken, aber nimm es nicht aus dem Wasser. Es wird das Wasser herumspritzen und der Trank darf nicht auf deine oder meine Haut gelangen."

Das Laken wird heruntergezogen, entblößt Hermine als sie versucht, sich zusammenzurollen, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Ihr Rücken wölbt sich als eine Welle des Crucio durch ihre Nerven schießt. Sie schreit und schlägt um sich. Ihr Kopf kippt nach hinten und sie riskiert, Wasser in ihren Mund zu bekommen. Ich ziehe sie hoch und für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Wasser. Sie krümmt sich und versucht gleichzeitig, sich um mich zu rollen.

"Hermine, erinnere dich, was ich dir gesagt habe. Versuche dich woanders hinzuversetzen. Dein Körper ist hier, aber dein Geist kann irgendwohin in Sicherheit reisen, irgendwohin weit weg vom Schmerz. Atme nur. Beruhige deine Atmung. Atme rhythmisch ein und aus. Lass los. Lass dich fort treiben."

Vorsichtig lasse ich sie zurück ins Wasser gleiten und sehe, wie sie kämpft, ihre panischen Reaktionen auf den entsetzlichen Schmerz zu beruhigen.

Merlin, danke. Sie atmet ruhiger. Sie kämpft nicht mehr gegen den Schmerz, was es für sie schlimmer machte. Ihre Muskeln entspannen sich und sie wird schlaff. Das kalte Wasser und das Gegenmittel wirken. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie beruhigt sich.

Ich sehe zu ihr und realisiere, dass ich eine nackte Hermine betrachte. Besonders ihre Brüste. Jetzt, da sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hat und sie zurück im Wasser ist, heben und senken sie sich im Wasser, wodurch die Nippel sich über die Wasseroberfläche heben und dann eintauchen. Ihre Nippel sind erregt im kalten Wasser, ein delikates Rosarot gegen den Rest ihrer Brüste. Ihre Haut ist weiß aufgrund der Kälte und ich kann die Schatten blauer Venen sehen.

Die nackte Haut ihres Rückens und ihrer Hüften berührt meine Arme.

Es führt eine schwache Narbe eines Fluches von der Schulter über ihre linke Brust hinab zu ihrem Bauch. Ein „Geschenk" von Dolohov vom Überfall auf das Ministerium und ein weiterer Grund, warum ich ihn töten sollte.

Ihre Brüste sind wohl geformt und eine würde perfekt in meine Hand passen. Ich bin mir nur zu gut bewusst, dass ihre nackte Haut meine Arme unter dem Wasser berührt.

Ähm. So geht das nicht. Ich nutze den Vorteil und genieße es, sie nackt zu sehen, in einer Situation, in der es äußerst unangemessen ist.

Winky steht am Rande der Wanne. Ich werde ihre Hilfe brauchen.

"Winky, ich brauche etwas, dass Miss Granger im Wasser tragen kann und du musst sie schwimmend halten, so wie sie jetzt ist, während ich meinen Zauberstab rufe und etwas für sie verwandle. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

"Winky kann Miss Granger schwimmen lassen, so wie sie es jetzt tut, wenn sie sich nicht krümmt", antwortet die Elfe widerstrebend.

"Wenn sie sich krümmt, werde ich wieder übernehmen", versichere ich ihr. „Tu es und lass sie schwimmen."

Winky richtet ihren langen, knochigen Finger auf Hermine und ich fühle, wie ihr Gewicht meine Arme verlässt. Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Arme unter ihr hervor. Ich möchte sie nicht erschrecken. Meine rechte Hand ist frei.

„Accio Zauberstab." Mein Zauberstab aus Ebenholz fliegt in meine Hand.

"Accio Handtuch." Der Wäscheschrank öffnet sich und ein Handtuch fliegt heraus und direkt in meine andere Hand.

Scheiße.

Ich hätte zuerst die Verbrennungssalbe aufbringen sollen.

Also, es würde nicht gerade gut aussehen, wenn ich vor der Elfe anfangen würde, Hermines Brüste und Bauch zu liebkosen in dem Bestreben, ihr die Salbe aufzutragen. Es muss bis später warten. Vielleicht sollte ich es Winky übernehmen lassen, nachdem Hermine im Bett liegt.

Ich nehme das Handtuch und tue es ins Wasser, verlängere und verbreitere es, damit ich es um Hermines Oberkörper und Hüften wickeln kann. Ich ziehe es unter sie und bewege ihren linken Arm von ihrem Körper weg, damit ich das Handtuch über sie legen kann. Dann bewege ich ihren anderen Arm und ziehe die andere Seite hoch.

Ich habe einen letzten flüchtigen Blick auf ihre wundervollen Brüste und dann sind sie bedeckt. Ein weiterer Zauber und das Handtuch verschließt sich so, dass es nicht herunterfallen kann. Ich lege meine Arme wieder unter sie und Winky lässt das Schweben sein.

Es sind fünf Minuten im Wasser vergangen, welches sich kontinuierlich auf 18 Grad herabsenkt. Fünf weitere Minuten und sie sollte schmerzfrei sein. Sie hat weiterhin leichte Zuckungen, aber sie entspannt sich im Wasser und schreit nicht mehr.

Ihr Haar sieht wundervoll aus. Es fließt im Wasser, umfächert ihr Gesicht. Die Spangen, die sie in ihrem Haar getragen hatte, sind heraus gefallen und befinden sich irgendwo auf dem Boden der Wanne.

Es sind sieben Minuten vergangen. Sie verkrampft nicht mehr und scheint sich zu entspannen ohne Anzeichen von Schmerzen. Sie wird von der induzierten Dosis, die die Muskeln entspannen lässt, aufwachen und dann wird sie frieren. Es befinden sich noch immer Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht, an ihrer Hand und ihrem Körper vom explodierten Glas, die behandelt werden müssen.

"Winky, würdest du mein Bett für Miss Granger vorbereiten? Nimm eines der Nachtgewänder heraus, aber eines der schöneren für sie. Sie befinden sich in der dritten Schublade von oben in der Kommode."

"Das werde ich, Professor. Winky holt auch Verbrennungssalbe."

"Gute Idee, Winky."

Die Hauselfe verschwindet, um die Aufgaben zu erledigen, die ich ihr aufgetragen habe.

Hermine regt sich im Wasser und öffnet langsam ihre Augen. Sie schaut mich mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln an. Ihre Augen werden größer und sie lächelt mich jetzt überrascht an.

Scheiße.

Minervas Geschenk.

"Severus", sagt sie mit einem verschlafenen Spott in ihren Augen, „da sind Schlangen auf dem Shirt, die mir zuzwinkern."

"Bitte, ignorier sie", bitte ich. Ich versuche nicht zu jammern.

"Halluziniere ich oder tanzen und zwinkern sie?"

"Du halluzinierst nicht", stöhne ich, "ich wünschte, du würdest es. Das ist Minervas Idee eines Geburtstagsgeschenkes."

Hermine fühlt die Kälte. Ihre Zähne beginnen zu klappern.

"Minerva hat dir lange Unterhosen mit tanzenden Schlangen gegeben?"

"Überlagert mit Zauber über Zauber über Zauber, das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich sie nicht wegschmeißen oder zerstören kann, ohne dass all meine Unterwäsche in bizarr verzierte lange Unterhosen verwandelt wird."

Die Peinlichkeit ist es wert, sie im Wasser lächeln zu sehen, als sie im kalten Wasser zittert. „Ich habe sie niemals zuvor getragen und wäre sehr dankbar, wenn du vergessen würdest, dass du sie jemals gesehen hast."

Ich ziehe sie ein wenig näher an mich heran.

"Was macht der Schmerz?"

"Verschwunden. Mir ist jetzt nur kalt", antwortet sie zitternd.

"Es sind jetzt fast zehn Minuten. Ich werde dich jetzt aus dem Wasser holen."

Ich rufe nach Winky und sie erscheint prompt.

"Das Bett ist vorbereitet, Professor Sir. Habe Nachthemd, denke, Miss Granger braucht Pyjamahose und Socken gegen die Kälte", sagt sie.

"Gute Idee", sage ich ihr. „Kannst du sie aus dem Wasser heben und ich werde den Trocknungszauber sprechen."

"Ich nehme Miss Granger jetzt", sagt Winky. Sie hebt ihren Arm und zielt.

Ich fühle Hermine nach oben schweben und trete zurück, damit kein Wasser an mein Gesicht spritzt. Ich bin überrascht, wie lang ihr Haar ist, wenn es nass ist vom Gewicht des Wassers. Ihre nackten Beine sind wohlgeformt und ich bin versucht, unter das Handtuch zu schauen als das Wasser es nach unten zieht. Die Kurven ihres Hinterns...

Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich spreche den Trocknungszauber und Winky lässt Hermine aus dem Wasser schweben.

Als Hermine aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden ist, wechsle ich magisch aus den mit Schlangen bedeckten Unterhosen in meine Umhänge. Ein wenig mehr Magie und das Wasser in der Badewanne ist durch neues ersetzt. Ich öffne die Tür zum Schlafzimmer soweit, um mich nach Hermines Zustand zu erkundigen.

"Miss Granger angezogen, Professor", antwortet Winky.

Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Hermine ist in meinem Bett. Sie liegt auf der Seite mit dem Gesicht zu mir und Decken bis über ihre Schultern. Ich werde nicht an dem Bild verweilen, dass Hermine in meinem Bett liegt und mein Nachtzeug trägt zusammen mit ein Paar Socken von mir.

Ich habe meinen Zauberstab über Hermine und nehme Lesungen vor. Ihr Blutdruck ist niedriger als er sein sollte.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Kalt", antwortet sie. Ich kann sehen, wie sie zittert. "Keine Schmerzen", ergänzt sie.

"Winky, bitte bring Miss Granger Tee", weise ich an.

"Nach der Behandlung habe ich für Tage gefröstelt", erinnere ich sie. „Die einzige Zeit, in der mir warm gewesen ist, war im Klassenraum mit einem Dutzend brodelnder Kessel oder mit Wärmezaubern. Hättest du gern, dass ich einen für dich zaubere?"

"Bitte", klappert Hermine. "Ich friere."

Ich zeichne die Rune Kenaz mit meinem Zauberstab und flüstere, _"Tepidus"_.

Ich fühle ein wenig von der Wärme des Zaubers und schaue zu Hermine herunter. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich von kühlem Unbehagen zu Horror. Hermine schreit vor Qual und beginnt, die Decken wegzutreten.

Ich gerate in Panik und greife nach ihr.

"Hermine, was ist los?" Ich bemerke, dass ich sie anschreie.

"Feuer. Ich brenne." Sie fasst sich verzweifelt an ihr Gesicht. "MACH, DASS ES AUFHÖRT!", schreit sie.

"_Finite Incantatum."_

Es muss der Wärmezauber gewesen sein.

Der Wärmezauber ist verschwunden. Hermine wimmert und plumpst zurück aufs Bett. Sie weint und zittert. Zur Hölle mit Anstand. Ich setze mich auf das Bett neben sie und nehme sie in meine Arme. Ich halte sie so eng an mich wie ich kann und sie hält sich in vollem Entsetzen an mir fest.

"Was ist passiert?", ich täusche Ruhe bemerkenswert gut vor.

"Du hast den Tepidus ausgesprochen", wimmert Hermine gegen meinen Hals. Sie versteckt ihr Gesicht vor mir und ich streichle ihr Haar, tue alles, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich brennen." Sie zittert erneut. „Das Feuer war in mir drinnen, auf meiner Haut, überall."

Ich umarme sie fester.

"Es hörte auf, sobald du den Zauber beendet hattest", sagt sie. Hermine zittert nun stark. „Jetzt friere ich wieder."

Ich ziehe die Decken um uns beide herum hoch, um zu versuchen, sie warm zu halten. Sie zittert so sehr, dass selbst die Matratze erzittert. Die Zeichen sind nicht gut. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was passiert ist.

Ich versuche, sie zu beruhigen.

"Hermine, ich glaube, in dem Cruciatustrank ist etwas oder in der Kombination des Cruciatustrankes und Menthols in der Behandlung, das deine neuralen Rezeptoren weit öffnet und dein Zentrales Nervensystem überflutet. Darum ist dir kalt. Als ich Magie verwendete, um dich zu wärmen, überlagerte die Wärme die Kälteinformationen und du fühltest dich, als würdest du brennen."

Hermine umklammert meine Arme unter den Decken und hebt ihren Kopf, um mich anzusehen.

"Es hat meine Magie beeinflusst, Severus." Ich kann kaum verstehen was sie sagt, ihre Zähne klappern so extrem. Sie zieht eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und zittert schrecklich.

"_Accio Zauberstab",_ sagt Hermine, deutlich dieses Mal.

Nichts passiert.

"Accio Zauberstab", wiederholt sie.

Wieder geschieht nichts.

"Rufe meinen Zauberstab für mich", bittet sie.

Ich nehme meinem Arm von ihr und strecke meine Hand unter der Decke hervor.

"Accio Hermines Zauberstab."

Ihr Zauberstab fliegt in meine Hand von dem Tisch, auf dem Winky ihn hingelegt hatte. Ich lege ihn in ihre zitternde Hand.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck ist angespannte Konzentration.

"Lumos", sagt sie.

Nichts passiert.

"Lumos", wiederholt sie, ihre Stimme ist diesmal schwächer.

Wieder geschieht nichts. Ihre Hand zittert zu sehr, als dass sie den Zauberstab jetzt halten kann. Sie lässt ihn los und er fällt aufs Bett. Sie holt ihren Arm zurück unter die Decke und schmiegt sich wieder an mich, verzweifelt nach Wärme suchend.

"Es könnte etwas im Cruciotrank sein", sage ich ihr, "etwas, dass deine Magie beeinflusst."

Ich denke nach. Wie bekomme ich es aus ihr heraus?

"Ich werde dich zurück ins Wasser bringen. Ich habe die Möglichkeit nicht bedacht, dass du vielleicht noch etwas vom Trank auf deiner Haut, in den Schnitten, zurückbehalten hast. Ich, ich hätte dich baden sollen." Ich flüstere den letzten Teil. „Ich hätte es von dir abwaschen müssen. Es gibt einen Blutreinigungstrank. Ich kann es aus deinem Körper herausholen."

Ich tue mein bestes, um die Angst, die ich fühle, aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Das hier ist übel.

Sie hebt ihre zitternden Hände unter den Decken hervor zu meinem Gesicht, um es zu halten. Sie sieht mir in die Augen.

"Nein." Sie sieht mich eindringlich an. "Nein. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es ist. Die Waffe. Wir brauchen die Waffe."

"Zu gefährlich", sage ich ihr mit gedämpfter Dringlichkeit. „Ich habe keinen Trank, um nacheinander immer nur eine Zutat zu entfernen, nicht für diese Zutaten."

Ihre Hände verschwinden wieder unter den Decken. Sie wickelt sich um mich. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf an mich. "Wir können eine Weile warten. Hol Hilfe. Vielleicht einen Zauber?"

Ich kann Zeit gewinnen. Wo ist Winky? Wo zur Hölle ist diese Elfe mit dem Tee?

Ich muss die Notfallbanne auslösen, um die Elfen herzubekommen. Ich ergreife meinen Zauberstab und werfe einen Explosionsfluch an die Wand, gefolgt von einem anderen Zauber, um ihn in Grenzen zu halten. Es war genug, um die Banne auszulösen.

Sofort habe ich ein Dutzend nervös schnatternder Hauselfen und den Blutigen Baron in meinem Schlafzimmer. Winky steht an der Spitze der Truppe.

"Ruhe", kommandiere ich.

Sie sind sofort still. Der Baron kommt näher, sein silbernes Gesicht sieht ziemlich überrascht aus aufgrund der Szene vor ihm.

"Miss Granger wurde durch einen Zaubertrankunfall verletzt. Sie wird nicht warm und niemand darf Magie anwenden, um sie zu wärmen, ohne sie weiter zu verletzen. Ich brauche zwei von euch Elfen, um Notrufe an den Direktor und Professor McGonagall zu senden."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf in Richtung des Barons.

"Baron", bitte ich, "könnten Sie die Geister fragen, die Länderein für ihre Ankunft zu überwachen, sollten sie sich entscheiden, zu apparieren? Bringt sie sofort hierher."

"Das werde ich, gewiss", erwidert der Baron, seine spektrale Stimme schallt unheimlich in meinem Kellerschlafzimmer. Er verschwindet durch die Wand.

Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Elfen.

"Sollten sie in das Schloss flohen, wartet auf sie im Direktorenbüro und schickt sie hierher, sobald einer von ihnen eintrifft."

Ein vorläufiger Plan formt sich in meinem Geist.

"Ich brauche weitere von euch, die Decken bringen, viele, in mein Wohnzimmer. Platziert sie auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin. Erhöht das Feuer soviel ihr könnt ohne jemanden, der hierher floht, zu gefährden. Macht schon_, jetzt."_

Die Elfen verstreuen sich und die Hälfte verschwindet. Ich kann Winky hören, wie sie Anweisungen an die anderen austeilt.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen Geräusche, als die Elfen von überall Decken bringen.

"Hermine", flüstere ich in ihr Haar. „Ich werde dich ins Wohnzimmer bringen. Wir werden dich vor den Kamin legen. Es ist der wärmste Platz in meinen Räumen. Kannst du deine Arme um meinen Hals legen?"

Sie zittert zu sehr, um sprechen zu können. Ich kann fühlen, wie sich ihre zitternden Arme um meine Schultern legen. Ich halte die Decken um sie gelegt so gut es mir gelingt, als ich sie hochhebe. Ich trage sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo es sich fünf Grad wärmer anfühlt als in meinem Schlafzimmer. Dort befindet sich ein Stapel von ungefähr ein Dutzend Decken auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin. Etwas zu nah dran.

"Winky, du musst die Decken zurückziehen, damit jemand aus dem Kamin treten kann ohne auf Hermine zu treten."

Winky gehorcht. Sie schickt eine junge Hauselfe, um die Kissen und Tagesdecken von meinem Bett zu holen.

Ich sinke vorsichtig auf meine Knie und lege Hermine auf die Stapel an Decken nieder. Sie hält sich an meinem Hemd fest, zittert und murmelt unverständlich. Ich habe sie auf die Seite nahe dem Feuer gelegt, wo es am wärmsten ist. Ich lege mich neben sie und ziehe sie nah an mich heran. Ich schwenke meinen Zauberstab über sie und prüfe ihren Blutdruck.

Er ist zu niedrig. Ziemlich unbehaglich. Ich signalisiere Winky, die Tagesdecken und die restlichen Decken über uns zu werfen.

"Winky, ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Schicke die anderen hinaus, um nach dem Direktor oder Professor McGonagall Ausschau zu halten."

Ich höre nicht zu, als sie die anderen Elfen anweist. Ich bin damit beschäftigt, Hermine so nah wie möglich an mich heranzuziehen. Ich lege mein Bein über ihrs und ziehe ihren Kopf an mich. Ich setze meinen Zauberstab so, dass er kontinuierliche Lesungen zu Hermines Blutdruck vornimmt.

Wenn er zu niedrig wird, wird sie zurück ins Wasser gehen, um das, was auch immer noch von dem Trank auf ihrer Haut ist, abzuwaschen und ich werde ihr den Blutreiniger verabreichen. Zur Hölle mit der Waffe, wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.

Ich ziehe die Decken höher, damit ihr Hinterkopf bedeckt ist. Nur ihre Kopfspitze schaut heraus und sie hat ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Hermine beruhigt sich, zittert aber noch. Kann eine Person zur selben Zeit schlafen und zittern?

Sie atmet rhythmisch. Ich kann fühlen, wie sie zittert, aber nicht mehr so stark. Vielleicht helfen meine Körperwärme und die Wärme aus dem Kamin. Sie schlummert. Ich überprüfe ihren Blutdruck und er ist niedriger als zuvor.

Wenn nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde Hilfe da ist, wird sie zurück ins Wasser gehen und ich werde den Blutreiniger verabreichen. Hermine bewegt ihr Bein und es drückt jetzt an einer sensiblen Stelle gegen mich.

Oh Mann. Wenn sie zittert…

Ich verlagere meine Position, um die Berührung zu verringern. Die letzte Sache, die ich gebrauchen kann, ist dass ich erregt werde mit einem Ständer, während ich eine fast ohnmächtige Hermine halte und Winky vom Stuhl aus uns überwacht und Albus oder Minerva hereinkommen.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten sind, aber es kommt mir wie Stunden vor. Das Feuer verändert sich in grün und Minerva kommt durch den Kamin.

"Ich kam so schnell ich konnte, Severus." Minerva schaut mich mit großem Erstaunen an. Sie ist niemals in meine Räumlichkeiten gekommen als ich auf dem Fußboden lag, um eine Frau geschlungen, geschweige denn mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin. Ich vermute, dass ist ein ungewöhnliches Erscheinungsbild.

"Was ist mit Hermine geschehen?"

"Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht."

"Das dachte ich auch nicht. Wenn es das wäre, wonach es aussieht, bin ich mir sicher, Winky wäre nicht hier und ihr hättet einen komfortableren Platz als den Fußboden wählen können."

Minerva beugt sich über uns beide. „Ich habe den Alarm vor ein paar Minuten erhalten und flohte so schnell ich konnte hierher zurück. Eine der Elfen erzählte mir, es gab einen Zaubertränkeunfall."

"Ein Viertklässler wird nach den Ferien tot sein", sage ich ziemlich verbittert und ich meine es ernster als Minerva vielleicht glauben mag. „Eine Flasche Doxyschutzmittel explodierte als Hermine im Vorratsraum war. Sie hielt zur selben Zeit einen topischen Cruciotrank in der Hand."

Minerva zieht eine Grimasse, „Gnade, Severus. Ich vermute, du hast die Kälteeintauchbehandlung vorgenommen?"

"Mit Winkys Hilfe", erkläre ich und denke, dass es das Beste ist, die Dinge von Beginn an aufzuklären, um mich zu schützen. „Es hat den Schmerz vertrieben, aber in diesem Fall gibt es ernsthafte Nebeneffekte. Ich glaube, Hermines neurale Wege sind weit geöffnet und überflutet mit Kälteinformationen. Du kannst erkennen, dass sie vor Kälte zittert trotz der Decken, dem Kamin und der Körperwärme. Zudem ist ihr Blutdruck zu niedrig und sinkt immer noch. Der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht wieder im Wasser ist und ich ihr keinen Blutreinigungstrank gegeben habe, um fremde Substanzen aus ihrem System zu bekommen, ist dass eine von diesen sie unfähig machte, Magie zu verwenden."

Minervas erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass sie die Signifikanz des letzten Teils erkennt.

"Du möchtest herausfinden, welche der Substanzen dies verursacht?"

"Ich bin in meinem Kopf jede der Eigenschaften einer jeden Zutat durchgegangen. Ich glaube, die wahrscheinlichsten Verursacher sind das Gift der Acromantula oder der Drachenfeuerblasenextrakt. Außer, es ist eine Zusammenwirkung von zwei aus der Zutatenvielfalt des Doxyschutzmittels, des topischen Cruciatustrankes und dem innerlich angewandten Crucisatusbehandlungsmittels, in welchem Fall nur Versuche und Fehler im Labor es herausfinden können. Mir wird es nicht möglich sein, zu klären, ob es eines der beiden ist, wenn ich den Blutreiniger verwende und Hermine beharrte darauf, in diesem Experiment die Laborratte zu sein."

Ich bereue es, dass sie mich dazu überredet hat. Sie ist in größerer Gefahr als ich noch vor einer halben Stunde angenommen habe.

"Wir können keine Magie anwenden, um sie zu wärmen. Sie fühlt sich dann, als wenn ihr Körper in Flammen steht. Ich weiß es, da ich es probierte. Ich brauche Poppy hier und jemanden, der herausfinden kann, welchen Zauber wir anwenden können."

"Filius besucht seine Familie in Tschechien. Ich werde Bill rufen", sagt Minerva eindringlich. „Und alle Weasleys, die ich finden kann, um Körperwärme zu spenden."

"Könntest du in Albus Abwesenheit mit dem Schloss darüber sprechen, einen Kamin in meinem Schlafzimmer und im Badezimmer zu installieren? Das Schloss benutzt dort drinnen Magie zum Wärmen."

"Sofort. Ich werde zurück in Albus Büro flohen und die Arrangements vornehmen."

Minerva tritt zurück in den Kamin und verschwindet in den grünen Flammen.

"Winky, du musst für mich mein Bett wieder vorbereiten. Sobald die Weasleys hier ankommen, muss ich Hermine zurück ins Bett bringen."

"Ja, Professor Sir." Winky verschwindet im Schlafzimmer.

Ich überprüfe Hermines Blutdruck. Er hat sich seit der letzten Überprüfung nicht verändert. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und schaue zu ihr hinab. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie schläft trotz des Zitterns. Ich möchte in diesem Moment nichts weiter tun, als sie zu halten während wir warten.

Die grünen Flammen schießen nach oben und Bill Weasley kommt durch den Kamin. Er sieht mich mit einem besorgten Blick an, der in einem Grinsen verschwindet.

"Minerva sagte mir, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, es ist nicht witzig, Severus, aber wenn du dich gerade selbst sehen könntest, um Hermine gewickelt…."

Das Grinsen verschwindet und Bill fährt fort.

"Minerva sagte, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie Poppy erreicht hat, welche auf dem Weg hierher ist. Der Rest der Familie wird bald hier sein. Warum bringen wir Hermine nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, damit Mum die Aufgabe der Körperwärme übernehmen kann und Dad sich nicht verpflichtet fühlt, dich zu einem Duell herausfordern zu müssen, um Hermines Ehre zu retten. Du würdest den Fußboden mit meinem Vater wischen und ich hänge ziemlich an ihm."

"Glaube mir, Bill, in dieser Situation gab es nichts Förderliches, um jemandes Tugend zu nehmen.", erwidere ich. „Wir brauchen einen Zauber, um das Acromantulagift und den Feuerblasenextrakt des Miniatur Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler von Hermines Haut zu entfernen."

Winky wählt diesen Moment, um zu verkünden, dass das Bett vorbereitet ist.

Ich beginne mich aus Hermines Klammerung zu befreien. Sie stöhnt und wacht auf. Ihre Augen öffnen sich und sie wird erneut von Kältezuckungen übermannt. Ich drücke sie wieder an mich.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Wir müssen warten, bis deine Eltern hier sind, und sie lassen wo sie ist."

Ein Geräusch von mahlenden Steinen ertönt aus dem Schlafzimmer. Bill zieht seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell hervor und beeilt sich, nachzusehen. Ich glaube, ein Kamin hat sich gerade in der Wand im Schlafzimmer geformt. Das Badezimmer sollte als nächstes an der Reihe sein.

Grüne Flammen schießen erneut im Kamin hoch und Poppy kommt hindurch. Sie blickt auf Hermine und mich herab und kniet sich neben sie.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Minerva hat mich vorgewarnt, wie du versuchst, Hermine zu wärmen. Keine Magie, korrekt?" Poppys Zauberstab arbeitet die ganze Zeit während sie eine Lesung nach der anderen vornimmt.

Weitere grüne Flammen und Arthur kommt durch, gefolgt von Molly.

Sie sehen Poppy auf dem Fußboden neben, wie es aussieht, meinem Liebesnest mit ihrer adoptierten Tochter und töten mich nicht.

Merlin, danke, dass Poppy vor den beiden ankam.

In einer schnellen Bewegung, die ihre üppige Figur Lügen straft, ist Molly neben mir auf dem Fußboden.

"Oh, Severus, wie geht es ihr?", fragt Molly voller mütterlicher Fürsorge.

Poppy antwortet für mich und Arthur hockt sich neben Molly, um zuzuhören. „Ihr Blutdruck ist zu niedrig und sie muss entgiftet werden. Die Komplikation ist, dass eine große Möglichkeit besteht, dass das Acromantulagift oder der Feuerblasenextrakt in ihrem System verantwortlich dafür ist, dass ihr Nervensystem Informationen an ihr Gehirn sendet, dass sie vor Kälte friert, auch wenn sie in einer warmen Umgebung ist. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist niedriger als sie sein sollte, wenn dies nur eine Auswirkung auf ihr Nervensystem ist."

Ich übernehme ab hier die Erklärung. „Wir könnten es mit einem Blutreinigungstrank behandeln, aber eine dieser Zutaten ist wahrscheinlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Hermine nicht fähig ist, Magie anzuwenden."

Arthur pfeift in Verständnis.

"Wir könnten hier unsere Waffe haben."

"Deshalb wollte Hermine nicht zustimmen, den Blutreinigungstrank einzunehmen ohne zuerst zu versuchen, herauszufinden, welche der Zutaten den Verlust von Magie verursacht."

"Also, wie finden wir es heraus?", fragt Arthur.

"Das ist der schwierige Teil", erwidere ich.

"Während ihr alle das herausfinden werdet, werde ich jetzt Hermine übernehmen", sagt Molly. „Poppy, denkst du, wir können sie ins Bett bringen?"

Der Kamin glüht erneut grün und Minerva kommt zurück.

"Wahrscheinlich noch nicht. Lasst mich sie aufwecken", sagt Poppy.

"Keine Magie", erinnere ich sie.

"Gütiger Gott", sagt sie, "ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ein _Enervate_ ihr im Moment antun würde. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein."

Sie beugt sich über Hermine und legt ihre Hand auf deren Schulter unter den Decken.

"Hermine, ich möchte, dass du jetzt aufwachst." Poppy kann fühlen wie Hermine zittert vor Kälte, was nicht so sein sollte mit der Wärme meiner Arme und dem Kamin so nah.

Hermine rührt sich und versteckt sich tiefer in den Decken.

"Severus", sagt Poppy, "ich denke, du musst dich von Hermine lösen und Molly zu ihr unter die Decken lassen."

Ich gehorche und lasse von Hermine ab und versuche, mich weg zu bewegen.

"Nein", fleht sie, so still, dass ich sie kaum hören kann. Sie versucht, sich weiter an mir festzuhalten.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine", sage ich ihr sanft. „Molly wird sich jetzt neben dich legen während ich mit Bill an einem Zauber arbeite."

"Ich habe Angst. Geh nicht", flüstert sie, ihr Zähne klappern als ihr die Kälte wieder bewusst wird. Ich kann merken, wie ihr früherer Mut über die Notwendigkeit, die Quelle des Problems zu finden, in der Realität abnimmt, eisige Kälte zu fühlen und ernsthaft krank zu sein.

"Ich werde in der Nähe sein und an einer Behandlung für dich arbeiten. Ich werde nicht gehen", erzähle ich ihr, hoffend, dass die anderen mich nicht hören. „Molly und Poppy werden sich jetzt um dich kümmern."

Hermine sieht zu mir auf. Ich bin sprachlos bei dem Anblick von absolutem Vertrauen in ihren Augen. Sie lockert ihren Griff an meinem Hemd. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und greife nach oben, um ihr Haar zurück zu streichen. Ich möchte sie nicht verlassen und weiß, dass ich muss.

Ich ziehe meinen Arm unter ihr hervor und krieche unter den Decken hervor auf den Steinfußboden. Ich bewege mich zurück und setze mich auf, damit ich auf meine Knie kommen kann. Molly tritt vor mich und kniet wieder nieder. Poppy zieht die Decken zurück und Molly klettert darunter und legt Hermines Kopf an ihren üppigen Busen. Poppy deckt beide zu. Ich schaue ein letztes Mal hin. Hermine hat ihre Augen geschlossen und zittert gegen Molly. Poppy tätschelt Mollys Arm und erhebt sich.

"Wir müssen reden, Severus", flüstert sie.

Ich signalisiere Minerva und Bill, die beim Sofa stehen. Arthur steht bereits neben mir. Wir fünf gehen zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo wir reden können ohne von Hermine gehört zu werden.

"Was immer wir auch tun werden, wir müssen es schnell vornehmen", sagt Poppy. „Hermines Blutdruck ist viel zu niedrig. Wenn er um weitere fünf Punkte sinkt, hören wir mit dem auf, was auch immer wir tun und geben ihr den Blutreinigungstrank. Wir riskieren ihr Leben in dem wir warten."

Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl in meiner Magengrube und eine Welle der Angst schießt durch mich hindurch.

Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Ich muss mich von meinen Gefühlen distanzieren. Ich greife zurück auf Disziplinen, die mich durch Duelle gebracht haben, durch Geist brechende Untersuchungen durch Voldemort selbst, und greife nach den Quellen, die ich brauche, um mit der Situation mit einer kalten Klarheit umgehen zu können.

"Erstens", sage ich ihnen, "als ich Hermine mit dem Kältebad behandelte, vergaß ich die Tränke komplett von ihrer Haut zu entfernen. Es wäre notwendig gewesen, sie zu baden und aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich zu der Zeit nicht daran."

Ich bemerke, dass Arthurs Atmung schneller wurde und er reagiert wie ein Vater, der erkannt hat, dass ein Mann fraglichen Rufes seine Tochter nackt und hilflos gesehen hat.

"Um das klar zu stellen", ergänze ich sehr schnell. „Winky, die Hauselfe, die im Krankenflügel arbeitet, war die ganze Zeit anwesend und ich habe ein Handtuch verwandelt, um Hermines Anstand zu wahren."

Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck wird ein wenig weicher.

"Zweitens, der Cruciatustrank reagiert topisch und wurde durch ihre Haut und die Schnitte vom zerbrochenen Glas aufgenommen. Der sofortige Effekt des Schmerzes und der Verkrampfungen vom Crucio waren offensichtlich. Winky und ich haben sofort die interne und externe Behandlung vorgenommen. Der Schmerz und die Krämpfe verschwanden nach etwa zehn Minuten im Wasser. Winky zog sie an und legte sie in mein Bett."

"Hermine war zu dem Zeitpunkt wach und aufnahmefähig", fahre ich fort. „Sie klagte, ihr sei kalt, weshalb ich einen Wärmezauber sprach. Sie reagierte heftig und ich sprach den _Finite Incantatum,_ um den Zauber zu beenden. Sie sagte, es hatte sich angefühlt, als stehe ihr Körper in Flammen, innen wie außen. Da erkannte ich, dass der Cruciatustrank verursachte, dass ihr neurales Netzwerk mit Informationen über extreme Kälte von den Mentholen in den innerlich und äußerlich angewandten Behandlungstränken überflutet wurde."

Ich blicke mich um und jeder scheint meiner Erläuterung folgen zu können.

"Drittens, Hermine sagte, sie glaube nicht, Magie anwenden zu können. Sie versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu rufen, und schaffte es nicht. Ich rief ihn für sie und sie versuchte _Lumos_ und es funktionierte nicht. Ich glaube, etwas in dem Cruciatustrank macht es unmöglich für sie, Magie anzuwenden. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich entweder das Acromantulagift oder der Feuerblasenextrakt von einem kleinen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler. Um herauszufinden, was es ist, müssen wir beides separat von ihrer Haut bekommen und sie muss versuchen, zu zaubern."

"Wird es ausreichen, es von ihrer Haut zu bekommen? Was ist mit dem, was in sie eingedrungen ist?", fragt Bill.

"Unmöglich zu wissen", sage ich ihm. „Es mag nicht genug sein, aber wir können es versuchen. Ich habe keine Zeit, einen Trank zu brauen, der auf beide abgestimmt ist. Wir brauchen einen Zauber."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein Zauber allein ausreicht", sagt Bill. „Es kann sein, dass wir einen Überzieher und einen Zauber benötigen."

"Zudem muss es ein Überzieher und ein Zauber sein, die keine Temperaturinformationen an ihr neurales Systeme weitergeben", ergänzt Poppy.

"Ein Überzieher?", fragt Arthur. "Entschuldigt, aber mein letzter Zaubertrankunterricht ist mindestens dreißig Jahre her."

"Eine neutrale Basis, die einen Zauber oder andere Zaubertränke beinhaltet ohne deren Effektivität zu beeinflussen", erkläre ich.

Arthur kratzt sich am Kopf und sieht Bill an.

"Ist es nicht so etwas, was Fred und Georges Goo ist?"

"Goo?" Poppy, Minerva und ich schaffen es, es gleichzeitig zu sagen.

Bill antwortet. "Eines Abends als Fred und George zum Fuchsbau kamen zum Abendessen, sprachen sie über etwas, dass sie Goo nannten. Sie planen es dafür zu verwenden, einen Zauber oder einen Trank oder etwas anderes festzuhalten. Es soll die ganze Person umhüllen, wenn sie es aufgetragen haben."

"Haben die Zwillinge welches hergestellt?", frage ich.

"Ich denke", sagt Arthur. "Soll ich gehen und sie holen?"

"Dad, lass sie so viel mitbringen, wie sie haben", sagt Bill. „Ein Eimer voll wäre gut."

"Ich werde mit dir zu Albus Büro gehen, damit du von dort flohen kannst", sagt Minerva.

Die Beiden verschwinden.

"Welche äußerlichen Überzieher hast du zur Hand, Severus?", fragt Poppy.

"Vier oder fünf sind schon vorbereitet. Ich muss meinen Vorrat überprüfen, aber ich glaube, ich habe eine Lotionsbasis, zwei klare Flüssigkeiten, ein Puder und Vaselin. Sie werden als Tränkebasen verwendet. Das Vaselin ist keine Option aufgrund der chemischen Verbrennungen. Ich müsste jedem etwas hinzufügen, um es fähig zu machen, einen Zauber zu tragen."

"Was ist mit dem Goo?"

"Bis ich es nicht gesehen habe und nicht weiß, was es ist, sollten wir es nicht als verwendbar für diesen Prozess ansehen."

"Dann sollten wir uns besser an die Arbeit machen", sagt Bill. „Welchen Zauber können wir verwenden oder müssen wir etwas erfinden?"

-------------------------

Die Tische und Stühle im Wohnzimmer sind entweder von einer Person, einem Bücherstapel oder Dokumenten belegt. Bill, Minerva und ich durchsuchen moderne und alte Sachbücher nach einem Zauber, der es ermöglicht, eine einzelne Substanz von der Haut zu entfernen.

Es ist, als ob man mit der Hand nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen sucht. Wir suchen nicht länger nach einem bestimmten Zauber; wir suchen nach etwas, dass wir für unsere Absicht modifizieren können.

Hermine und Molly liegen immer noch auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin. Poppy überprüfte ihren Blutdruck alle paar Minuten und es scheint, als hätte er sich bei vier oder fünf Punkten über Poppys erklärtem Krisenpunkt stabilisiert. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist stabil bei 35,9 Grad. Hermine döst immer noch in Mollys Armen. Poppy und ich stimmen still überein, dass dieser Halbschlaf die beste Option für sie ist. Wenn sie wach ist, zittert sie buchstäblich vor Kälte, egal wie sehr wir versuchen, sie zu wärmen.

Der Kamin glüht hellgrün und Arthur tritt hindurch, gefolgt von seinen Zwillingssöhnen. Einer von ihnen, Fred, glaube ich, trägt einen Deckeleimer am Henkel.

"Sie haben nach etwas vom unserem Goo gefragt, Professor?", sagt er und hält den Eimer hoch.

Minerva macht am Tisch Platz. Fred stellt den Eimer darauf und zieht den Deckel ab. Innen drin befindet sich ein klares Gel unbestimmter Art.

George beginnt mit einer Erklärung.

"Dad hat uns erzählt, was mit Hermine passiert ist und was ihr versuchen wollt. Wenn ihr einen Überzieher für einen Zauber braucht, könnte dies hier das sein, was ihr benötigt."

Fred übernimmt.

"Wir haben die übliche Basisflüssigkeit benutzt und gaben nur eine kleine Menge Essenz von der Hülse der Creodoc dazu, was diese Gelbeschaffenheit verursacht."

"Creodoc?", frage ich. "Ist es eure Absicht, dass diese Basis buchstäblich eine Person ummantelt, an der es angewandt wird?"

"Von Kopf bis Fuß, Professor, außer die Augen, Nase, Mund, das Ohreninnere und sensible Stellen.", sagt George. „Wir beabsichtigten es dafür zu verwenden, einen Zauber festzuhalten, der die Person, die in verwendet, zum Strahlen bringt, wodurch sie für eine halbe Stunde wie eine berühmte Person aussieht. Wir hatten schon mit Verhandlungen begonnen, das Ganze mit dem Agenten von Celestina Warbeck lizenzieren zu lassen, der Drummerin von den Schicksalsschwestern, und ein paar anderen."

"Das Problem ist, wie von unserem kleinen Bruder Ron betont wurde, der diese gesetzestreue Einstellung entwickelt hat, seit er sein Aurorentraining begonnen hat…", sagt Fred.

"Das Problem ist", unterbricht George, "jemand mit, ähm, kriminellen Absichten könnte sich für eine halbe Stunde in eine berühmte Persönlichkeit verwandeln während er etwas Illegales tut."

"Wir konnten es einfach nicht nur als eine andere Form von Kanariencreme ansehen und den Leuten für eine halbe Stunde Federn sprießen lassen", sagte Fred. „Es wäre eine Verschwendung, da wir das bereits haben."

"Deshalb haben wir es beiseite gelegt und darauf gewartet, dass uns eine Idee kommt", ergänzt George.

"Es sollte einen Zauber halten können und von Kopf bis Fuß ummanteln. Es verdunstet nach einer halben Stunde", sagt Fred.

"Würde es sich etwas früher mit klarem Wasser abspülen lassen?"

"Wir haben es nur mit Wasser und Seife ausprobiert", kommentiert George. „Wir könnten es testen, wenn wir Ihr Badezimmer benutzen dürfen, Professor?"

Ich begleite Fred, George und den Eimer mit Goo zurück zum Badezimmer. Es den Weasleyzwillinge zu erlauben, mein Badezimmer für ein Experiment zu benutzen, rangiert in der Liste von höchst unwahrscheinlichen Dingen, die heute passiert sind, ganz weit oben.

George und Fred sehen sich in meinem Rückzugsort aus schwarzem Marmor um, als ob sie gerade den Geheimeingang zu Xanadu entdeckt hätten.

"Cool, Professor", sagt George.

"Wenn wir davon gewusst hätten, hätten wir uns nicht die Mühe gemacht, ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler einzubrechen", ergänzt Fred.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Badezimmer des Direktors viel luxuriöser ist, aber ich vermute, es ist nicht annähernd so schwer und gefährlich gesichert wie mein eigenes", erkläre ich mit der Absicht, unangebrachte Absichten im Keim zu ersticken. „Ich glaube, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen, Gentlemen?"

"Richtig, Sir", sagt Fred.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er eingeschüchtert ist oder nicht.

"Professor", sagt George, "denken Sie, es reicht aus, das Goo hellgrün zu zaubern und zum Test über meine Hand zu gießen?"

"Damit können wir beginnen", erwidere ich. Kurz nach einander sind ungefähr zwei Esslöffel des in grün verzauberten Goos über Georges Hand gegossen. Es verteilt sich selbst magisch, so dass es seine gesamte Hand bis zu seinem Handgelenk mit einer gleichen Hülle aus grünem Goo bedeckt. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten berühre ich es und es fühlt sich trocken an. Fred dreht den Wasserhahn auf und George hält seine Hand darunter. Es dauert circa fünf Minuten von stetig strömendem Wasser, um die letzten grünen Stellen zu entfernen.

"Lasst uns das Goo verzaubern, dass es mich in körperlicher Weise beeinflusst", schlägt George vor.

"Wie wäre es mit Echsenschuppen auf deiner Hand?", schlage ich vor.

Zwei weitere Esslöffel Goo gehen in den Becher und ich spreche den Zauber. Fred gießt es über Georges Hand und seine Haut verwandelt sich in Echsenleder. Als der Trank getrocknet und seine Haut fest geformt ist, geht seine Hand wieder unter das Wasser. In fünf Minuten ist die Echsenhaut verschwunden und Georges Hand sieht wieder menschlich aus.

"Wie es scheint, ist das Goo ein Go", sagt Fred.

Ich möchte sehen, wie es mit der Nachforschung über den Zauberspruch vorangeht. Wir kehren zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Arthur, Minerva und Bill die Texte Seite für Seite durchgehen. Ich sehe zum Kamin, wo Poppy neben Hermine kniet, etwas zu Molly flüstert, welche alarmiert aussieht. Ich eile zu ihnen hinüber.

Als Poppy mich sieht, erhebt sie sich und signalisiert mir, zu ihr zu kommen aus Hermines Hörweite.

"Ihr Pulsschlag sinkt und sie ist im Fieberwahn. Ihr Blutdruck beginnt wieder zu sinken. Wir müssen etwas tun, _jetzt._"

Ich nicke, das panische Gefühl bekämpfend. Wir beide sehen zu Bill, Arthur und Minerva.

"Wir haben eine Möglichkeit", sagt Bill. „Aber du wirst deine Anfangsreaktion im Zaum halten müssen." Er übergibt mir einen altertümlichen Text, geschrieben in einem sehr alten ägyptischen Dialekt, den ich nicht lesen kann.

"Dieser Zauberspruch wurde verwendet, um Morde zu vertuschen. Im alten Ägypten waren die meisten Zauberer und Hexen Mitglieder der priesterlichen Kaste. Es erlaubte ihnen, Magie im Namen der Götter zu verwenden, was die Pharaonen erfreute und ihnen großen politischen Einfluss garantierte. Wie auch immer, die Karriereleiter hinaufzukommen, beinhaltete oft auch Attentate. Für tausende Jahre oder mehr war die beliebteste Methode der Ermordung, ein Bad zu vergiften."

"Eine topische Vergiftung." Das klingt viel versprechend.

"Genau. Wie auch immer, wenn eine Fraktion der Zaubererpriesterschaft anfängt, eine andere Fraktion der Zaubererpriesterschaft zu vergiften, musst du den magischen Beweis verstecken", erklärt Bill. „Dieser Zauberspruch tut das. Es entfernt essenziell das Gift von der Haut des Opfers nach seinem Tod, wodurch es nicht entdeckt werden kann. Das Problem ist, die Wörter zu dem Zauber sind zu brutal, um sie an einer lebenden Person anzuwenden. Wir können die Zauberstabbewegung verwenden, wenn wir unsere eigenen Wörter entwickeln. Ich habe ein paar Ideen für die Wörter. Die Zauberstabbewegungen sind meine größte Sorge."

"Ausgezeichnet, Bill", sagt Minerva.

"Was ist mit der Goosubstanz?", fragt Poppy. „Ist der Zauber kompatibel mit der Verwendung des Goos als Überzieher?"

"Wir müssen es testen und das schnell", sage ich ihnen. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon."

"Welche Substanz würdest du vorschlagen, mit der wir es testen?", fragt Minerva.

"Wermut ist wahrscheinlich eine der einfachsten Substanzen, die entdeckt werden kann. Ich kann etwas an Fred oder Georges Hand ausprobieren, zuversichtlich, dass sie sich freiwillig melden. Wenn wir das verzauberte Goo verwenden, können wir versuchen, es zu entfernen. Wenn etwas übrig ist, wird es violett glühen, wenn ich den _Aperio_ spreche, um es anzuzeigen."

"Ihr solltet den Test sofort beginnen", ordnet Poppy an.

"Weißt du die Wörter, die du anwenden willst?", frage ich Bill.

"Ich habe drei Zaubersprüche in meinem Kopf, die ich gern probieren würde", antwortet er.

"Dann lasst uns beginnen."

----------------------------------------

Zehn Minuten später sind wir bereit, das verzauberte Goo an Hermine zu testen. Der Test funktionierte wie gehofft und Bill hat die Wortkonstellation des Zaubers endgültig herausgefunden.

Der neu installierte Kamin hat das Badezimmer zu einer tropischen Temperatur erhitzt. Minerva hat die Dusche so verzaubert, dass sie dreimal größer ist als normal. Molly wird Hermine in der Dusche unterstützen, da es für Hermine notwendig sein wird, nackt zu sein, wenn das Goo über sie gegossen wird. Poppy wird mit Minerva anwesend sein, um zu assistieren.

"Du musst den Zauber sprechen, Severus", sagt Bill. „Du kennst die Zutaten von ihrer Beschaffenheit und Farbe bis zu ihren Eigenheiten und chemischen Strukturen. Sie sind für dich real während sie es für mich nicht sind. Der Zauber wird viel effektiver von dir sein als von mir."

"Also gut." Ich beobachte Bill genau wie er die Zauberstabbewegungen demonstriert, alte ägyptische Symbole in die Luft zeichnend. Ich kopiere seine Bewegungen und er nickt zustimmend. Das ist eine geeignete Zeit für albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel.

Wir drehen uns um, um Poppy anzusehen, die gerade eine in eine Decke eingewickelte Hermine ins Badezimmer schweben lässt, gefolgt von Molly, welche Minervas Geschenk trägt zusammen mit einem Paar meiner Socken und Latexhandschuhen, sehr zu ihrem eigenen Kummer und zur Freude ihrer Söhne. Ein Blick von Molly und die Zwillinge sind respektvoll still. Die drei Frauen werden Hermine vorbereiten, bevor ich hineingehen und das Goo verzaubern werde.

Egal ob es funktioniert oder nicht, wir stimmen alle überein, dass wir Hermine ins Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen werden, wo sie mit dem Blutreiniger behandelt werden wird. Es wird einfacher sein, eines der Schlafzimmer dort zu einer fürchterlich hohen Temperatur zu heizen, als es hier in meinem Schlafzimmer zu versuchen. Abgesehen davon, früher oder später wird jemand das rege Treiben in den Kerkern bemerken.

Wir warten.

Minerva tritt aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Sie hat ihren äußerlichen Umhang abgelegt und ihr Gesicht glänzt vor Schweiß. Niemand benutzt Kühlungszauber an sich selbst aus Angst einer möglichen Auswirkung auf Hermine.

"Wir haben sie vorbereitet, Severus."

Meine Roben liegen zurückgelassen auf einem Stuhl im Schlafzimmer. Ich gehe hinein und trage nur ein dünnes Hemd und Hosen. Es ist buchstäblich ein Dampfbad hier drinnen.

Molly steht in der Dusche vor Hermine, meine Sicht verdeckend. Sie haben sie auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, gezaubert aus einem Handtuch, Lob an Minerva. Poppy steht ganz nah und nimmt Lesungen an Hermine vor. Wie es scheint, hält Molly Hermine sitzend aufrecht.

Zwei Flaschen mit Goo stehen auf dem Regal. Ich führe mir mental das Bild des Feuerblasenextraktes des Schwedischen Kurzschnäulers vor Augen. Ich sehe das dicke schwarze Serum vor mir; stelle mir den verbrannten Geruch vor, die körnige Struktur, wenn es fließt. Es ist in meinem Geist sehr lebendig. Ich stehe vor der ersten Flasche und rezitiere die Zauberformel, wiederhole die Zauberstabbewegungen, die Bill mir gezeigt hat. Das Goo verfärbt sich grau, genau wie es sein sollte.

Ich gebe es an Minerva, welche in die Dusche steigt und es Molly weitergibt. Die zwei Frauen halten Hermine aufrecht. Molly beginnt, es über Hermines Kopf zu gießen. Ich kann nicht sehen was passiert.

"Es fließt über sie wie ein lebendiges Etwas", sagt Poppy. „Erstaunlich. Es bedeckt sie komplett ohne die Schleimhautmembranen zu berühren."

"Ihr müsst es trocknen lassen", weise ich an. „Es hat drei Minuten gedauert, als ich es an George probierte."

Wir warten.

"Hermine geht es gut", sagt Poppy. „Ihr Blutdruck ist niedrig, aber stabil und sie zittert nicht mehr so schlimm. Die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit hier drinnen helfen."

Wir warten.

Drei Minuten sind vorüber.

"Die Hülle fühlt sich jetzt trocken an", sagt Molly. „Können wir mit der Dusche beginnen?"

"Ja", sagt Poppy. Sie kommt aus der Dusche heraus und Minerva berührt die Duschekabine mit ihrem Zauberstab. Das heiße Wasser beginnt auf Hermine herabzuregnen. Ich trete zur Seite, damit die Mauern der Duschkabine meine Sicht verdecken.

Wir warten. Es wird wenigstens fünf Minuten dauern, das verzauberte Goo von Hermine abzuwaschen. Ich kann hören, wie Molly zu Hermine spricht.

"Hermine, du musst dich drehen, damit das Wasser deinen Rücken waschen kann. Ich halte dich aufrecht; du musst mir nur helfen, in dem du deine Füße bewegst."

Keine Antwort.

"Poppy, ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagt Molly. „Sie ist nicht stark genug und ich kann sie nicht umdrehen ohne zu riskieren, dass wir beide wegrutschen."

"Nein, Poppy", sagt Minerva. "Ich kann das übernehmen, während du weiter Lesungen vornimmst."

Ich kann das Klatschen von Latexhandschuhen hören und den Wasserabweisungszauber als Minerva in die Dusche steigt. Ich kann hören, wie die zwei Frauen wuseln als sie es schaffen, Hermine zu drehen.

"Ich muss sagen, Molly", sagt Minerva, „was du trägst, ist viel förderlicher für diese Aktivität als das, was ich trage, sogar mit den Wasserabweisungszaubern."

"Du hast Severus tatsächlich diese Unterwäsche zum Geburtstag geschenkt?", fragt Molly als Poppy und Minerva in Gelächter ausbrechen.

"Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er sie regelmäßig trägt während des kältesten Wetters", stimmt sie als Erwiderung zu.

"Oh, ja Minerva", erwidere ich. „Ich bevorzuge es tatsächlich, sie zu Todessertreffen zu tragen. Es lockert die ganze Versammlung auf und hebt meine Stimmung enorm. Sogar der Dunkle Lord lobt sie."

Die Frauen lachen. Ihnen fehlt ein wahres Verständnis für feinen Sarkasmus.

Ich warte als sie Hermine in der Dusche bewegen, in der Absicht, dass das Wasser überall an ihren Körper kommt, damit es das Goo wegwaschen kann.

"Ich denke, wir sind fertig", sagt Molly.

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Minerva. „Sollen wir sie wieder hinsetzen?"

"Hier ist Hermines Zauberstab", sagt Poppy. Ich kann sehen, wie sie den Zauberstab in die Dusche reicht.

"Hast du ihn, Hermine?", sagt Molly. „Gib uns ein _Lumos,_ Liebes."

Ich kann sie kaum hören, ihre Stimme klingt so schwach.

"_Lumos."_

Minerva klingt aufgeregt. "Wir haben Lichtblitze, Severus."

Erleichterung.

"Wie geht es ihr Poppy?", frage ich.

"Blutdruck ist niedrig, aber stabil", erwidert sie.

"Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach haben wir gerade herausgefunden, dass etwas in dem Drachenfeuerblasenextrakt ist, das die Fähigkeit, Magie anzuwenden, verringert", verkünde ich. „Wir müssen sicher gehen, in dem wir das Acromantulagift entfernen. Könnt ihr Hermine trocknen und sie vorbereiten, um das zu wiederholen, was wir gerade gemacht haben?"

"Gib uns seine Minute und wir werden bereit sein", sagt Minerva.

---------------------------

Die Frauen trocknen Hermine ab und ziehen sie an, während ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehe, um den Männern zu erzählen, was geschehen ist.

"Der erste Test mit dem Goo entfernte den Feuerblasenextrakt von Hermines Haut. Sie konnte ein paar Lichtblitze aus ihrem Zauberstab herausbekommen mit einem _Lumos._ Der zweite Test entfernte das Acromantulagift und das Blitzen, das sie hervorrufen konnte, blieb bestehen."

"Das lässt vermuten, dass wahrscheinlich der Feuerblasenextrakt die magischen Fähigkeiten verringert. Wenn es das Acromantulagift gewesen wäre, hätte sie fähig sein müssen, das Blitzen aus ihrem Zauberstab zu verstärken."

"Denkt ihr, wir können einen Weg finden, dies in einer Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord zu verwenden?", fragt Fred.

"Absolut", sagt Bill mit einem Strahlen in seinen Augen. „Wir müssen nur eine genaue Formel und ein Zuführungssystem erarbeiten."

"Im Moment müssen wir Hermine zum Hauptquartier bringen, wo wir eines der Schlafzimmer viel wärmer bekommen können als eines hier", sage ich ihnen.

"Ich habe Remus bereits gefloht", sagt Bill. „Er bereitet eines der Schlafzimmer vor. Ich denke, unter uns können wir die Schichten aufteilen, um Hermine warm zu halten."

"Ich muss in meinen Vorratsraum und Zaubertränke und Zubehör holen, was wir für die Behandlung brauchen. Es kann wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern, ihr Blut zu detoxieren." Ich halte inne und schaue jeden an.

"Danke euch allen für eure Hilfe. Durch die Erfindung des Goo (ein Nicken in Richtung der Zwillinge) und der Entwicklung des Funktionszaubers (ein Nicken zu Bill) habt ihr dies hier möglich gemacht. Jetzt müssen wir die Prioritäten ändern und uns auf die Behandlung von Hermine konzentrieren."

Mit großen Schritten gehe ich aus dem Raum bevor einer von ihnen reagieren kann. Ich möchte mit keinem von ihnen im Moment zu tun haben. Ich bin im Moment viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit mir selbst klar zu kommen und bevorzuge Privatsphäre.

Ich gehe in meinen Vorratsraum und beginne eine, wie es aussieht, Muggelarzttasche zu packen. Sie ist maßgefertigt und bodenlos, somit wird sie alles tragen, was benötigt wird. Ich habe zwei Fläschchen Blutreinigungstrank, magisch konstituiert, um Fremdstoffe aus dem Körper herauszuspülen ohne den Patienten zu töten.

Wir brauchen vielleicht noch mehr, deshalb sammle ich Flaschen und Pakete mit getrockneten Blättern ein und lege sie in die Tasche. Die anderen Zutaten sind im Kellerlabor im Hauptquartier vorhanden.

Ich rufe meine Ausgabe _Medizinische Tränke_ und öffne es auf der Seite, auf der Tränke aufgelistet sind, die den Blutdruck erhöhen. Weitere Zutaten wandern in die Tasche, zusammen mit dem Buch. Vielleicht braucht sie auch ein Diuretikum, deshalb gehen ein paar Flaschen, die ursprünglich für den Krankenflügel gedacht waren, in den Koffer.

Ich denke, ich habe alles, und gehe alles ein weiteres Mal zur Überprüfung durch. Genau dann geht mir auf, wie krank Hermine ist, und dass sie noch lange nicht außer Gefahr ist.

Mein Herz schlägt und ich bemerke, wie flach ich atme. Ich greife an die Kante des Tisches mit beiden Händen und verlangsame bewusst meine Atmung, um meiner steigenden Panik Einhalt zu gebieten.

Ich bringe mich dazu, tief durchzuatmen und erlange meine Selbstkontrolle wieder. Meine Selbstdisziplin ist wieder an ihrem Platz.

Sie könnte etwas für ihren Herzrythmus brauchen, somit nehme ich auch das mit.

Ich schaue noch mal durch den Vorratsraum. Ich sehe die übrig gebliebenen Flaschen des Doxyschutzmittels auf dem Regal, die gebrochen Flaschen sind bereits zerstört. Es gibt irgendwo einen Hogwartsschüler, der angenehme Ferien verbringt während er nicht weiß, dass er fast jemanden getötet hätte. Er wird dafür durch die Hölle gehen müssen. Ich verweile einen Moment darin. Mit Wut kann ich umgehen. Mit den anderen Dingen, die ich fühle, nicht.

Ich schließe die Tasche und kehre zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Arthur und die Zwillinge sind bereits zum Hauptquartier gefloht. Bill und ich stehen bei Minerva, während Poppy und Molly im Schlafzimmer Hermine anziehen. Auf dem Nachtschrank stehen ein paar Schmerzlinderungstränke, die ich holen möchte. Molly kommt zur Tür und signalisiert, dass es in Ordnung ist, hereinzukommen.

Ich gehe direkt zum Bett und sehe Hermine darin liegen, heftig zitternd. Sie ist in eine Decke eingewickelt, wie in einem Kokon. Ich erkenne einen von Minervas Umhängen unter ihr wieder und Poppy und Molly wickeln ihn um sie.

Bill kommt herüber, um sie hochzuheben als ich die Schmerzlinderer vom Nachtschränkchen nehme. Für einen Augenblick öffnen sich Hermines Augen, sie sieht mich an und gibt mir ein blasses Lächeln.

Wir reisen ab.

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cliffi, cliffi, cliffi!!! Das kommt hier so selten vor…_

_Wie geht es euch? Das Kapitel war ziemlich lang und Hermine scheint noch nicht über den Berg…_


	61. Kapitel 61

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich habe noch nie 13 Reviews für ein Kapitel aufeinmal bekommen. ;O) Und da es meine Lieblingszahl ist, kann es nur gutes verheißen… _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!_

_(Padme, inezsnape und Anisha Carol: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!)_

----------------------------

_**61. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
3. April 1999**

Das Universum besteht aus Eis.

Mir ist so kalt und die Kälte ist überall. In mir, um mich herum. So kalt. Sehne mich nach Wärme. Bitte, Severus, komm zurück. Mir war fast warm. Kein weiteres Mal Wasser. Wieder kalt. Zittern. Zähne klappern.

"Bist du wach, Hermine?"

Ich öffne meine Augen. Warum sind sie nicht zugefroren? Konzentration. Schwer zu fokussieren. Bill. Es ist Bill.

"Mum, kannst du die Kapuze hochziehen? Ich werde den Umhang fester um sie ziehen."

Hände berühren meinen Kopf. Tuch. So kalt. So kalt.

"Hermine, ich werde dich jetzt hochheben. Minerva hat die Banne herabgesetzt, damit wir direkt zum Hauptquartier flohen können. Dort können wir dich besser wärmen."

Ich kann klarer sehen. Eingewickelt in etwas. Decken? Molly schaut besorgt. Bill steht vor ihr, beugt sich über mich. Hebt mich hoch.

Kälte. Zittern. Wärmer. Bill hält mich. Kuschle mich an ihn. Werde wärmer.

Severus ist hier, legt Flaschen in eine Tasche. Beschützt, beschützt. Severus ist hier.

Bill trägt mich. Wohin? Minerva?

Poppy hält einen Zauberstab über mich. Schließe meine Augen. So müde.

"Wir werden jetzt flohen, Hermine." Bills Stimme ist sanft. Er ist so lieb.

Oh.

Übergib dich nicht. Behalte Augen geschlossen. Drehen, drehen. So kalt. Trägt mich. Wohin?

"Wie geht es ihr, Poppy?" Remus. Ich höre Remus.

"Wir müssen sie wärmen und das Acromantulagift und den Feuerblaseextrakt aus ihrem Körper bekommen. Ihr Blutdruck ist viel zu niedrig und eins von beiden verursacht die Senkung. Ist das Schlafzimmer vorbereitet?"

"Ich habe jede Ersatzdecke des Hauses hineingelegt und das Bett vergrößert. Es war doch in Ordnung, dafür Magie zu verwenden, oder?"

"Ja, Remus." Severus Stimme.

Beschützt, beschützt.

"Wir können keine Magie für Wärme verwenden. Ihre neuralen Pfade sind weit offen im Moment und es lässt sie fühlen, als würde sie brennen."

"Der Boiler ist von Muggeln. Dora ist unterwegs zu einem Muggelladen, um ein Heizgerät zu kaufen. Wie warm muss es hier drinnen werden?"

"Über dreißig Grad wären gut." Severus. „Ihr schien es weniger schlecht zu gehen, als wir es ermöglichen konnten, dass Badezimmer richtig zu erhitzen."

"Ich habe die Heizung in dem Schlafzimmer auf die höchste Stufe gestellt. Durch diese und das Heizgerät sollte es ziemlich heiß hier werden." Remus.

Gehen nach oben.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. In einer Minute wirst du wieder im Bett liegen und wir werden dich wärmen." Bill.

"Ich habe die Decken zurückgezogen. Geh und leg sie hin. Ich möchte sie aus dem Umhang raus haben."

Auf dem Bett. "Nein, zu kalt". Stöhnen. Schwebend.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Ich werde nur den Umhang unter dir hervorziehen."

"Poppy?"

"Ich bin hier. Wir passen auf dich auf und bald wird dir warm sein."

"Arthur und ich werden die erste Stunde übernehmen." Molly.

"Es wird wahrscheinlich schrecklich heiß für euch werden. Wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt es nicht länger aushalten, oder beginnt, euch krank zu fühlen, werden wir die Schichten verkürzen."

"Wir werden es für eine Stunde aushalten." Arthur. „Die anderen werden ihre Schichten aufteilen."

"Kannst du sie hochheben?" Severus.

Bitte bleib. Ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst.

"Öffne deine Augen, Hermine. Ich möchte, dass du sie für mich aufmachst."

Alles, alles. Bitte bleib. Ich habe Angst.

Meine Augen öffnen sich. Severus ist hier. Beschützt, beschützt. Zittern. Kalt, kalt, kalt.

"Trink das, Hermine." Sanfte Stimme. Beruhigend.

Hält Glas an meine Lippen. Vertrauen. Trinke.

Urgh.

"Ich weiß, aber du musst es austrinken."

"Bäh."

Severus lächelt. "Braves Mädchen. Ihr könnt sie jetzt hinlegen."

"Roll sie auf die Seite. Auf diese Art können Arthur und ich uns direkt neben sie legen."

Matratze sinkt. Öffne Augen. Molly.

"Hermine, komm, kuschle dich an mich. Das ist besser. Ich habe dich und Arthur liegt direkt an deinem Rücken. Wir helfen dir, dich zu wärmen."

Oh, Molly ist warm. Kuschle ganz eng.

"Danke, danke." Mein Rücken ist wärmer.

"Los, leg die Tagesdecken darüber, Poppy." Arthur hinter mir.

Schließe meine Augen. Kühl, nicht so kalt. Zittern. So müde, müde. Ruhen.

Stimmen wecken mich auf. Nicht so kalt. Molly ist warm. Kuscheln.

"Wir müssen ihren Blutdruck steigern, Severus. Sie muss soviel Wasser trinken, wie wir ihr einflössen können, um ihr System zu spülen. Wir können kein Diuretikum verwenden, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen, bis ihr Blutdruck wieder normal ist und auch bleibt."

"Wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden, welches zu verwenden, ist dieser Diuretikumtrank das geringste Risiko für negative Interaktionen mit dem Acromantulagift. Ich glaube, das Gift ist das Problem."

"Wir müssen zu erst Hydration probieren."

Zittern. Schlafen.

"_Hermine, Liebes. Du musst jetzt aufwachen."_

"Mum?"

"_Ich bin direkt hier. __Daddy auch."_

"Okay, Mum."

"Oh, Arthur. Sie denkt, ich bin ihre Mutter."

"Es wird alles gut, Molly. Sie ist nur nicht ganz bei sich im Moment."

"_Der Professor wird dir helfen, Liebes. Er hat etwas, das du trinken musst."_

Ich öffne meine Augen ein wenig. So hell hier drinnen. Müde. Kalt. Schläfrig. Zittern.

"Lass sie uns aufsetzen, Severus."

Ziehen mich hoch, Decke fällt. Kalt. Oh kalt. Zittern. Kalt. Angst. Kalt.

"Hermine, ich möchte, dass du dies hier trinkst. Du bist wach, Hermine. Öffne einfach nur deinen Mund."

Ich sehe Severus. Sein Haar sieht nass aus, sein Gesicht verschwitzt. Hält ein Fläschchen.

Mum steht hinter ihm. Sie glüht. Mum lächelt.

Ich öffne meinen Mund und trinke. Als nächstes hat er ein Glas Wasser für mich.

"_Dir wird es bald besser gehen, Liebes."_

Lächle Severus an. Er lächelt zurück.

"_Sag ihm Danke von uns, Hermine."_

"Sie sagt 'Danke'."

"Wer?", fragt er.

"Meine Mutter. Hinter dir."

So müde. Schließe meine Augen. Lege mich zurück. Schlafen.

Zittern. Kalt. Wo ist Molly? Komm zurück.

"_Dir wird es besser gehen, Liebling, aber die Krankenschwester muss dir helfen."_

"Es ist einfacher, wenn wir es jetzt tun während sie im Halbschlaf ist. Wenn ihr alle den Raum verlassen würdet."

"_Daddy und ich sind noch hier. Wir werden dich nicht verlassen, Baby."_

Die Tür schließt sich. Mir ist kalt. Wo ist die Tagesdecke?

"Hermine, wenn du mich hören kannst, ich werde dich jetzt katheterisieren. Du musst viel Wasser trinken und für dich wäre es viel einfacher, wenn du durch den Katheter urinierst. Ich werde jetzt deine Beine öffnen."

"Poppy?"

"Ich bin hier. Ich führe den Katheter ein. Es wird ein wenig zwicken bis ich ihn positioniert habe."

"Haben wir das nicht erst getan?" Zittern. So kalt.

Poppy kichert. "Nein Hermine, das ist keine gynäkologische Untersuchung. Ich führe einen Katheter ein damit deine Blase sich leert, ohne dass du wach sein oder eine Bettpfanne benutzen musst."

"_Sie ist fast fertig und dann kannst du wieder schlafen."_

Kalt, kalt, bitte, deckt mich zu, wo ist Molly, mir ist kalt.

"_Mum, geh nicht. Wo ist Daddy?"_

"_Ich verspreche, dass ich hier bleibe. Daddy ist bei der Tür, um dir Privatsphäre zu geben."_

Sie schließt meine Beine. Merkwürdiges Gefühl, Röhrchen zwischen meinen Beinen. Ziehe Decken hoch.

Die Tür. Kalt. Zittern.

"Wir ist ihr Blutdruck, Poppy?" Severus. Erleichterung.

"_Du fühlst dich besser, wenn er hier ist, oder Liebling?"_

"Ja, Dad."

"Viel besser. Er ist 110 zu 75 und ihr Herzschlag ist bei 66 Schlägen pro Minute."

"Ich habe zusätzliche Dosen des Blutreinigungstrankes köcheln. Ist es sicher, ihr das Diuretikum zu geben?"

"Nein. Ich bevorzuge es, ihr weiterhin Wasser zu geben, um ihr System zu reinigen."

"Merlin, es ist heiß hier drin." Ron.

"Die nächste Schicht menschlicher Bettwärmer ist da." Harry.

"_Natürlich sind sie hier, um dir zu helfen. __Sie lieben dich."_

"Ihr zwei müsst verstehen, was mit Hermine los ist." Ernste Stimme. „Ich habe sie gerade katheterisiert und sie muss soviel trinken, wie sie kann. Zusammen mit dem Blutreinigungstrank wird es die Toxine aus ihrem System mit dem Urin herausspülen. Wir lassen sie auf der Seite liegen, damit sie die Körperwärme der Menschen, die neben ihr liegen, von beiden Seiten nutzen kann. Das bedeutet, einer von euch wird den Katheterschlauch über sich liegen haben. Ihr müsst sehr vorsichtig sein, um den Schlauch nicht abzuklemmen oder ihn sonst irgendwie zu behindern."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das bedeutet."

"Ich verstehe es, Madam Pomfrey. Ich werde es tun. Ron ist empfindlich."

"Wir helfen dir, dich aufzusetzen, Hermine." Arme hinter mir. Ron. Harry. Warm. Zittern. Öffne Augen.

"Hallo."

Wieder Severus. Ein Glas. Er sieht müde aus. Fettiges Haar. Froh, dass er hier ist.

"Ich möchte, dass du mehr Wasser trinkst. Es wird die Ausscheidung des Acromantulagiftes und des Feuerblasenextrakts aus deinem System beschleunigen."

Trinke. Schläfrig, kalt, müde. Schließe Augen. Lege mich hin.

"Merlin, dieses Ding wird doch kein Leck bekommen und alles über mich spritzen, oder?"

Poppy lacht.

"Sorry."

"Es ist okay, Hermine." Ron. "Ignorier ihn."

"Ich scherze nur." Harry. "Wird dir wärmer?"

"Besser." Kuscheln. Sicher. Ron und Harry. Sicher. Kühl. Müde.

Wache auf. Setze mich auf. Öffne Augen. Harry hält ein Glas.

Severus.

"Das ist die dritte Dosis des Reinigungstrankes. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Kalt. Immer noch kalt. Benommen." Zittern. Bitte, halte mich. Mir ist kalt. Trinke. Mehr Wasser.

"Ihr Blutdruck und ihre Herzfrequenz sind stabil. Temperatur ist bei 36,4 Grad. Nieren und Leber funktionieren gut. Zurück mit ihr unter die Decken."

„Sofort, Madam Pomfrey."

"_Dir geht es jetzt besser, Hermine. Dir wird bald wieder warm sein. __Schlaf weiter."_

Ron wärmt meinen Rücken. Harry. Kuscheln. Sicher. Kalt. Schläfrig.

"Mum, was meinst du damit, wir kommen nicht dran?" Ist das George?

"Ich schulde ihr etwas, nach dem sie sich um mich gesorgt hat. Ernsthaft, Mum, wir werden uns benehmen." Fred.

"Ich werde ihr Nachthemd verzaubern. Ihr beide werdet euch mit dem Rücken zu ihr legen. Wenn eure Hände irgendwo hinwandern, wo sie nicht hingehören, wird ihr Hemd glühen und ihr müsst mit mir klar kommen. Verstanden?"

So müde. Kalt. Schlafen.

Drehe mich um. Schlafen. Öffne Augen. Bill. Er sieht so aus, als sei ihm zu warm.

"Bill?"

"Ich bin hier. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Kühl. Friere nicht mehr so wie zuvor."

"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, Hermine. Hast du das gehört Poppy?"

"Ja, habe ich. Ich werde es Severus wissen lassen. Der Reinigungstrank scheint seine Wirkung zu zeigen."

Schlafen.

"_Liebling, Daddy und ich müssen jetzt gehen. Du bist außer Gefahr und wir müssen zurückgehen."_

"Ich vermisse euch."

"Hermine?"

"Ginny?"

"Ich bin direkt hier. Bill ist auf deiner anderen Seite."

"Mum und Dad gehen."

"Was?"

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch nicht retten konnte. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

"_Schätzchen, du hättest uns nicht retten können, auch wenn du da gewesen wärst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir sind froh, dass du nicht da gewesen bist."_

"Mit wem spricht sie? Sie weint."

"Hermine hat in den letzten Stunden immer wieder mit ihren Eltern gesprochen." Severus klingt so ruhig.

"Es tut mir leid."

"_Hermine, du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Deiner Mutter und mir geht es gut. Wir sind niemals soweit weg, dass wir dich nicht hören können, wenn du zu uns sprichst."_

"Daddy, Mum?"

"Sagt ihr, dass ihr ihr vergebt", flüstert Severus.

"_Ich denke, sie muss es von uns hören, David. __Wir vergeben dir."_

"_Natürlich vergeben wir dir, Schätzchen."_

"Danke."

"_Wir mögen deinen jungen Mann. Er war die ganze Zeit hier und hat dich umsorgt. Er ist durch all das hier sehr erschreckt worden, weißt du."_

Lächeln.

"_Du musst ihm helfen, dass zu verarbeiten. Oh, und erzähl Harry, dass Sirius sagt, er soll die Balance seines Feuerblitzes überprüfen. __Er wird es brauchen."_

"Okay."

"_Wir lieben dich. Wir werden dich immer lieben. Schlaf jetzt weiter, Hermine."_

"Liebe euch auch."

Schlaf.

------------------------------

Mir ist heiß. Es müssen vierzig Grad hier drinnen sein.

"Wie es aussieht, wacht sie gerade auf. Wir spät ist es überhaupt?"

"Fast vier Uhr."

"Tonks?"

"Tach, Hermine."

"Es ist hier wirklich heiß drinnen, oder?"

"Dir ist nicht kalt?"

"Hallo Remus. Nein, mir ist heiß."

"Wenn du denkst, dass es in Ordnung ist für mich, wenn ich aufstehe, werde ich Poppy und Severus holen. Sie nehmen sich eine Abkühlungspause."

"Mir ist warm genug, also geh nur."

Ich fühle, wie sich die Matratze hinter mir hebt. Ich kann Remus sehen, als er um das Bettende herumkommt. Remus hat eine ziemlichen Abdruck im Haar vom Liegen im Bett auf seiner linken Kopfseite.

"Ich bin gleich zurück", sagt Remus.

Ich möchte mich aufsetzen und ein paar Decken von mir werfen und ein Fenster öffnen. Es müffelt hier drinnen.

Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen. Oh, dass macht mich schwindelig. Ich warte, bis der Raum aufhört sich zu drehen.

Was in der Welt trage ich? Die grauen Ärmel sind so lang, das sie über meine Hände reichen.

Oh, stimmt ja. Ich trage Severus Nachthemd. In diesem Fall ist das in Ordnung.

Tonks setzt sich ebenfalls auf. Sie sieht verschwitzt aus.

"Dir geht es besser", sagt sie. „Remus und ich waren seit fast einer Stunde hier und am Anfang konntest du nicht genug Körperwärme bekommen."

"Wie lange hat das alles gedauert?"

"Von dem was Severus sagt, begann es gestern Nachmittag als eine Flasche Cruciotrank auf dir explodierte."

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Gegen vier Uhr oder so", antwortet Tonks mit einem Gähnen. „Es ist noch nicht mal Morgengrauen."

Ich kann hören, wie Leute die Treppe heraufkommen. Poppy ist als erstes in der Tür, gefolgt von Molly. Severus kommt danach herein. Ich bin so froh, ihn zu sehen, vor Erleichterung sinke ich fast in mich zusammen.

"Hallo zusammen." Ich weiß, dass ich unsicher klinge. "Ich denke, ich habe euch allen viel Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Es tut mir leid."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind auch Harry, Ron, Minerva, Ginny, Bill, George, Fred, Molly, Arthur und Remus im Raum oder gedrängt an der Tür.

"Es ist irgendwie ziemlich heiß hier drinnen. Könnten wir ein Fenster oder so öffnen?"

Jeder lacht.

Es klingt für mich nach Erleichterung. Harry, Ron und Ginny hüpfen aufs Bett in dem Moment, als Tonks herausklettert. Etwas zwischen meinen Beinen zieht schrecklich und ich quieke.

"Oh, scheiße", sagt Ron und die drei springen direkt wieder hoch vom Bett.

"Ich glaube, wir saßen auf dem Kater Tee Schlauch", sagt Ron. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich weiß, dass ich gerade ziemlich rot anlaufe. Ich erinnere mich, dass Poppy etwas getan hatte. Ich pinkle durch einen Schlauch und jeder weiß es.

"So sehr jeder auch diese glückliche Wiedervereinigung genießt", sagt Severus trocken, „jetzt, da wir alle gesehen haben, dass Hermine wieder wach, munter und auf dem Wege der Besserung ist, sollten wir gehen und Madam Pomfrey erlauben, ihre Patientin zu untersuchen."

"Du hast Recht, Severus", sagt Minerva. „Es ist eine große Erleichterung für uns alle zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, Hermine."

"Bevor ihr alle verschwindet, könntet ihr diese Heizvorrichtung abstellen?", fragt Poppy und zeigt auf den Heizkörper an der Wand. Harry gehorcht und folgt dann den anderen. Poppy schließt die Tür.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Hermine?"

"Ich fühle mich schwach, als ob ich krank gewesen bin."

"Wie ist es mit der Temperatur im Raum?"

"Es ist heiß hier drinnen und ich schwitze ziemlich. Diese Decken fühlen sich an, als wären sie von mehreren Menschen vollgeschwitzt worden."

"Das ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auch der Fall. Wir hatten die Temperatur hier auf 33 Grad und zwei Menschen lagen neben dir die ganze Zeit mit drei Decken oben auf."

"Ich erinnere mich daran. Mir war so kalt, dass mir nicht warm wurde. Sogar mit all dem fühlte ich mich, als würde ich frieren."

Die nächsten paar Minuten werden mit einer ziemlich ausgiebigen körperlichen Untersuchung verbracht, gefolgt von einer magischen Auswechslung der Bettwäsche und dem Öffnen des Fensters um fünf Zentimeter.

"Deine Vitalwerte sind alle wieder normal", sagt Poppy als sie mir ein neues Nachthemd aus der Kommode reicht, wieder ein graues.

Ich muss in dem Zimmer sein, das Severus benutzt, wenn er im Hauptquartier ist. Poppy sprach einen Säuberungszauber und ich fühle mich frischer als zuvor. Ich hätte eine Dusche bevorzugt, aber realistisch gesehen, hätte ich keine ohne Hilfe nehmen können. Ich denke, ich habe für ein paar Tage genug davon, dass andere Menschen mich nackt gesehen haben.

"Was ist mit dem Katheter?", frage ich, während ich meinen Kopf durch das Nachthemd ziehe.

"Ich werde es später am heutigen Tage oder morgen früh entfernen. Severus und ich möchten deinen Urin überprüfen."

Oh, das ist ein netter Gedanke. Der Mann, den ich liebe, ist vom meinem Urin fasziniert.

"Zurück ins Bett, junge Dame", ordnet Poppy an. „Ich erwarte, dass du da auch bleibst."

Als ob ich im Hauptquartier herumlaufen würde mit einem Katheterschlauch und einem Urinauffangbeutel über meinem Arm gehängt, auch wenn ich aufstehen und herumlaufen könnte. Ich klettere zurück ins Bett, bewege mich vorsichtig, damit ich den Schlauch nicht berühre oder mich darin verheddere.

"Denkst du, du könntest etwas essen?", fragt Poppy als sie das Laken und eine Decke über mich zieht.

"Ich denke schon. Ich habe ziemlichen Durst."

"Dobby hat eine Suppe gemacht. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er dir eine Schüssel voll bringen soll. Mach langsam, übereile nichts." Sie gibt mir ein Glas Wasser und ich trinke es in einem Zug. „Trink soviel Wasser wie du kannst. Wir möchten alle Toxine aus deinem System spülen. Mit dem Katheter wird es direkt durch dich hindurch fließen, somit musst du dir keine Gedanken über das Aufstehen machen."

"Poppy", ich berühre sie am Arm als sie die Kissen herrichtet, "vielen Dank. Ich denke, du hast mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es so dramatisch ist, aber du hast uns einige beunruhigende Momente bereitet. Wenn jemandem zu danken ist, dann Bill für seine Erarbeitung des Zaubers und vor allem Severus für das Herausfinden der Substanz, die die meisten Probleme verursacht hat, und für das Vorbereiten der Behandlungstränke."

"Ich werde auch ihnen danken."

"Dann ruh dich jetzt weiter aus. Ich werde nach unten gehen und deinen vielen Freunden sagen, dass du dich gut zu erholen scheinst. Ich werde ein paar Besucher erlauben, solange sie dich nicht überanstrengen und dich ausruhen lassen.

Ich lehne mich in die Kissen zurück, ausgelaugt vom Aufstehen und dem Wechseln des Nachthemdes. Ich wette, dass hat mich ziemlich fertig gemacht. Dann realisiere ich, dass ich meine Magie nicht getestet habe und suche nach meinem Zauberstab.

"Suchst du hier nach, Hermine?" Severus steht im Türrahmen mit meinem Zauberstab, der locker zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her pendelt.

Ich schenke ihm das wärmste Lächeln, das ich aufbringen kann.

"Danke schön." Ich lasse diese Worte soviel bedeuten.

Severus geht an die Bettseite und ruft einen Stuhl vom Schreibtisch, damit er sich setzen kann. Er sieht fertig aus. Die Linien in seinem Gesicht zeigen Schlafmangel und sehr viel Stress. Sein Haar ist fettiger als ich es jemals zuvor gesehen habe. Wenigstens in der Hitze des Raumes scheint er seinen Gehrock weggelassen und einige Knöpfe seine Hemdes geöffnete zu haben. Ich kann die Narbe an seinem Hals sehen. Er ist weiterhin bis zu seinen Handgelenken zugeknöpft.

"Gern geschehen." Er sieht mich an mit einem Ausdruck aus Erleichterung, Sorge, Angst? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, er ist so schwer zu lesen, aber ich denke, es ist eine gute Sache. „Ich habe es fertig gebracht, deine Freunde ein wenig zurückzuhalten, denn ich sagte ihnen, dass ich Lesungen an deinem Urinbeutel vornehmen müsse."

"Du siehst ausgebrannt aus, Severus. Du warst die ganze Nacht auf, stimmt's?"

"Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?", antwortet er und weicht meiner Frage aus.

"Teilweise. Ich erinnere mich, im Vorratsraum gewesen zu sein und den topischen Crucio aus dem Regel genommen zu haben. Dann explodierte etwas und danach gab es nur noch Schmerz. Die Dinge sind ziemlich verschwommen bis ich im Kälteeintauchbad war und du dich um mich gekümmert hast"

Ich gehe nicht weiter darauf ein, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, nackt im Kälteeintauchbad gewesen zu sein mit Severus, der mich umsorgte.

"Dann war ich in deinem Bett und mir wurde kälter und kälter. Der Wärmezauber ließ mich fühlen, als würde ich brennen."

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und erschaudere bei dem Gedanken daran. Ich reiche hinüber und ergreife Severus Hand zum Trost. Er lässt mich gewähren.

"Du hast herausgefunden, dass mein Nervensystem die Kälteinformationen nicht unterbinden konnte, weil etwas in dem Cruciotrank war. Dann hast du mich in dein Wohnzimmer gebracht und wir lagen auf etwas vor dem Kamin."

Seine Hand drückt meine fester.

"Du hast mich gehalten und mir war nicht mehr so kalt. Ich hatte Angst und du gabst mir das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein." Severus sieht mich so intensiv an. „Danach habe ich nur noch Bruchstücke. Molly war mit mir in der Dusche und wollte, dass ich den Lumos probiere. Das ist verwirrend. Ich weiß, dass Bill irgendwo war, genauso Minerva. Dann bin ich hier. Du hast mir immer wieder Getränke gebracht. Alle wechselten sich ab, sich neben mich zu legen, um mich zu wärmen. Mir war schrecklich kalt und vor kurzem wachte ich auf und mir war heiß."

"Das ist so ungefähr das, was passierte. Es gibt andere Dinge, aber an die wirst du dich wahrscheinlich selbst mit der Zeit erinnern." Er sieht hinab zur Bettdecke, wo unsere Hände vereint liegen. „Du siehst viel besser aus."

Ich drücke seine Hand. "Du siehst schrecklich aus. Ich habe dir viel Kummer bereitet, nicht wahr?"

"Es ist wohl kaum deine Schuld, und wenn ich herausfinde, welcher Schüler die Explosion verursacht hat…." Severus beendet die Drohung nicht.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

"Vielleicht." Er sieht zu mir auf. "Es ist Zeit, deine Magie zu testen."

Er nimmt meinen Zauberstab von dort, wo er ihn auf den Nachttisch gelegt hat und reicht ihn mir. Ich lasse seine Hand los und nehme ihn. Ich gleite mit meiner Hand über die Länge des Zauberstabes und fühle den Trost des kühlen, bekannten Holz gegen meine Finger.

"_Lumos."_ Die Spitze des Zauberstabs zaubert ein goldenes Glühen. Ich erhöhe mental die Helligkeit, damit es heller scheint und dann verschwindet.

Ich zeige mit dem Zauberstab auf eine leere Tränkeflasche auf der Kommode. _„Wingardium Leviosa."_ Ich lasse das Fläschchen durch den Raum fliegen und Severus fängt es ein.

Ich bewege meinen Zauberstab vor und zurück, hoch und runter, seitwärts und skizziere das Zeichen für Bereich in die Luft. Das glühende Zeichen formiert sich selbst neu in die Zahlen, die den Bereich des Raumes kalkulieren.

"Sie scheint zurück zu sein."

"Es kam teilweise zurück als wir dich in einen verzauberten Trank umhüllten und es mit Wasser abspülten. Es entfernte das Feuerblasenextrakt des Miniatur Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers von deiner Haut. Der Blutreinigungstrank entfernte den Feuerblasenextrakt und das Acromantulagift, die durch die Schnitte in deinen Blutkreislauf gelangt waren."

Ich weiß, dass meine Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen sind. Er lächelt als er sieht, dass ich verstehe, was es bedeutet.

"Wir haben sie, Hermine. Du hast den Preis bezahlt mit deinem Leiden und fast mit deinem Leben." Das Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein bösartiges Grinsen. "Es war der Feuerblasenextrakt, der deine Magie blockierte. Wir haben unsere Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord."

Wenn er anstatt auf dem Stuhl auf dem Bett sitzen würde, könnte ich meine Arme um ihn legen. Aber wenn er auf dem Bett wäre, würde er auf meinem Katheterschlauch sitzen. Ich wäge ab und erhebe mich selbst und rutsche auf dem Bett zu ihm. Ich greife hinüber und streichle sein Gesicht, ihn näher an mich ziehend. Ich lehne mich vor und neige meinen Kopf. Seine Augen sind so dunkel, aber im Moment sind sie voller Licht. Sein Kopf neigt sich zu meinem, unsere Augen schließen sich und unsere Lippen berühren sich. Es ist ein sanfter Kuss.

Severus zieht seinen Kopf von meinem zurück und hält seine Hand Richtung Tür. Mit ein wenig zauberstabloser Magie schließt sich die Tür. Er erhebt sich halb aus dem Stuhl und sieht vorsichtig auf das Bett, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Katheterschlauch nicht im Weg ist. Er bewegt sich zur Bettkante und setzt sich.

Severus zieht mich in seine Arme und meine legen sich um seine Schultern hin zu seinem Nacken. Seine Haut ist klebrig vom Schweiß. Mir ist es egal, wie schmierig sein Haar ist, ich bin froh, meine Finger darin vergraben zu können. Er riecht auch nicht sehr gut. Wir kommen zusammen in dem wunderbarsten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit offenem Mund, den ich je erlebt habe. Er schmeckt wie abgestandener Kaffee und mir ist es egal. Mein Mund kann nicht viel besser schmecken als seiner und alles, was mir wichtig ist, ist dass Severus mich hält, mich berührt, mich küsst.

Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte es sagen, aber ich möchte dich nicht verjagen.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich alles überstanden habe, damit wir diesen Moment haben können. Unsere Münder bewegen sich zusammen und dann langsam. Wir sind beide ausgelaugt und ich denke, er fühlt sich verwundbar. Unsere Köpfe gehen zurück und Severus kommt näher, damit ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnen kann und wir umarmen uns einfach, Hände bewegen sich und streicheln den Rücken des anderen.

"Severus", flüstere ich. "Severus."

Er streichelt mein Haar und lässt mich los. Er sieht mich an mit einer Welt aus Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen.

"Du hättest sterben können."

Ich lächle ihn an. "Bin ich nicht. Ein sehr guter Zaubertränkemeister sorgte dafür."

Er lächelt zurück, greift nach oben und berührt wieder mein Gesicht. Ich möchte diese Worte so gern sagen. Ich möchte es ihm sagen, aber ich weiß, dass es zu früh ist.

„Du musst dich ausruhen." Severus schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wir beide müssen es."

Ich nicke und Severus lässt mich los und steht auf.

"Ich muss wirklich deinen Urinbeutel untersuchen", sagt er reuevoll. „Ich versuche die Menge des Feuerblasenextrakts, die wirklich in deinen Organismus gelangte, festzulegen. Ich plane, diese Menge für den Dunklen Lord zu vervierfachen. Tatsächlich wurde Molly herangezogen, deinen Urin unten im Labor in Gläser zu füllen, damit wir eine genau Analyse durchführen können."

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss kichern. Irgendwann werde ich meinen Enkeln erzählen, dass ich im Krieg gegen Voldemort für die gute Sache pinkeln musste.

Severus wedelt ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab über den Urinbeutel, der an einem Hacken an der Bettseite hängt und macht sich eine Notiz auf einem Zettel.

"Ich werde nach unten gehen und deinen Freunden sagen, dass sie dich jetzt sehen können. Bevor ich hier hoch kam, unterwies Molly gerade Dobby, eine Suppe zuzubereiten. Sie wird wahrscheinlich bald hier sein, um zu überwachen, dass du sie isst. Im Moment habe ich vor, eine lange Dusche zu nehmen und ein freies Bett hier zu finden und zu schlafen."

"Ich werde wohl auch bald wieder schlafen. Wirst du zu mir kommen, bevor du gehst?", frage ich.

"Ja", sagt Severus als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnet. „Ich werde in der Nähe sein."

Ich kann Fußtritte die Treppe heraufkommen hören. Severus geht in den Flur, um es Harry und Ron zu ermöglichen, durch die Tür zu kommen. Er sieht für einen Moment zu und verschwindet dann. Sogar als Harry und Ron mich umarmen, ist alles, woran ich denken kann, Severus.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Im Englischen heißt der Katheterschlauch catheter tube. Ron kann das natürlich nicht aussprechen bzw. kennt das nicht und hat stattdessen cat eater tube gesagt. Leider kann man das schlecht ins Deutsche übersetzen und ich hoffe, mein Kater Tee Schlauch war in Ordnung?! ;O)_

_Ein Diuretikum oder auch Wassertablette genannt, dient dazu, Wasser aus dem Körper zu schwemmen, und wird u.a. bei Bluthochdruck eingesetzt._

_Hydration, wie jeder weiß, ist Wasser ein wichtiger Bestandteil unseres Körpers und spült u.a. Giftstoffe aus dem Körper. Deshalb immer schön viel Wasser trinken. ;O)_

_Und, wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Das war DER Kuss überhaupt…_


	62. Kapitel 62

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Bei diesem Kapitel bin ich gespannt, ob ihr genauso wütend auf eine Person am Ende seid, wie ich es war…_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!_

_Padme, irrlicht und alexa: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**62. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
6. April 1999**

---------------------------  
Albus  
Früher Morgen

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich behutsam um und streckte seine Beine über die Bettkante. Er wackelte mit seinen Zehen, streckte seine Füße, drehte seine Knöchel und beugte dann seine Knie.

Wenn jemand weit in seinem zweiten Jahrhundert ist, kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein sich aufzulockern, bevor man aus dem Bett aufsteht.

Er kam vorsichtig auf seine Beine, schlüpfte mit seinen Füßen in seine Pantoffeln, griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und wickelte ihn um seinen drahtigen Körper. Seine Muskeln entspannt, ging Albus leise über den Schlafzimmerfußboden.

Wenn man regelmäßig neben Poppy Pomfrey aufwachte, war man besonders darauf bedacht sie bis sechs Uhr schlafen zu lasen. Die Wut einer launenhaften, verschlafenen Poppy war fürchterlich mit anzusehen.

Sein Haar und sein Bart mit Wasserabweisungszaubern geschützt, trat Albus in die Dusche.

Das luxuriöseste Badezimmer im Schloss war mit den Räumlichkeiten des Direktors verbunden, aber am Morgen bevorzugte Albus eine Dusche, der Leistungsfähigkeit zuliebe. Es mochte Voldemort und die Todessertruppe überraschen, das zu erfahren, aber Albus Dumbledore hatte unter der Dusche einige seiner besten Ideen und viele seiner wichtigsten Entscheidungen getroffen. Ungestörte Zeit, das beruhigende Geräusch und Gefühl des Wassers, in Verbindung mit dem routinierten Ablauf des Duschens, erlaubten es Albus frei zu denken.

Es gab viel, worüber nachgedacht werden musste. An erster Stelle und führend in Albus Gedanken war sein Gespräch mit Severus in der letzten Nacht und der möglichen Entdeckung einer brauchbaren Waffe gegen Tom Riddle. Wenn Severus Recht hatte, war es möglich, Tom seiner magischen Fähigkeiten zu berauben, ihn hilflos zu stellen.

Ohne Voldemorts Führung und mit Lucius Malfoys Treuebruch (angenommen, dass er anhielt) würde die gesamte Todesserorganisation zusammenbrechen.

Laut Poppy wäre Hermine Granger fast gestorben bei der Explosion im Zaubertränkevorratsraum. Ihr Beharren, die Behandlung hinauszuzögern bis der Wirkstoff, der ihre Magie unterdrückte, identifiziert werden konnte, kostete Hermine fast ihr Leben. Ihre Tapferkeit (und er würde nicht weniger von einem seiner Gryffindors erwarten) könnte ihnen allen Monate der Recherche erspart haben, um das magische Beruhigungsmittel im topischen Cruciotrank zu identifizieren, wahrscheinlich das Ende des Krieges vorantreiben und Leben retten.

Albus war zufrieden mit der Art, wie die Ordensmitglieder zusammengearbeitet hatten, um eine wirksame Behandlung für Hermine zu finden, während sie die Identifikation des magischen Beruhigungsmittels zuließ.

Wieder einmal hatte Severus seine Führungsqualitäten unter Beweis gestellt. Albus konnte nur staunen über die pure Brillanz und Vielseitigkeit des Mannes. Bekannt für seine Verachtung des albernen _Zauberstabgefuchtels,_ hatte Severus mit Bill Weasley an dem notwendigen Zauber gearbeitet, um die Toxine von Hermines Haut zu entfernen, und koordinierte die Teamarbeit, die notwendig war, um ihr Leben zu retten.

Das brillanteste Mitglied von Albus Kollegium hatte sehr wahrscheinlich das Leben seiner brillantesten Schülerin gerettet. Es war überraschend, wie gut Severus Snape und Hermine Granger zusammen an den Projekten arbeiteten, die sie bisher durchgeführt hatten. Unter der Verwendung von Hermines wachsendem Wissen über Muggelwissenschaft und Severus umfangreichen Zaubertränkewissen, sammelten sie erstaunliche Ergebnisse.

Es war eine Schande, dass sie ihre Zeit für Kriegsbemühungen verschwenden mussten. Was könnten sie schaffen, wenn sie die Zeit hätten, an harmloseren Projekten zu arbeiten?

Das war eine Frage, die nach dem Ausgang des Krieges beantwortet werden würde und dann auch nur, wenn der Orden gewinnen würde und beide überlebten.

Mit einem Gefühl des tiefen Bedauerns sah Albus ein, dass die Chancen von Severus Überleben nicht zu seinen Gunsten waren. Tom Riddle hatte Severus bereits fast zu Tode gequält für sein Misslingen, geforderte Aufgaben nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben, und gelegentlich auch nur aus einer Laune heraus. Früher oder später wäre es wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord bis ans Ende gehen würde. Wenn Riddle entdeckte, wo Severus Loyalitäten wirklich lagen, wäre das Tod durch langsame Folter.

Von allen Kämpfern des Ordens in diesem Krieg, hatte Severus Snape die geringsten Chancen auf ein langes Überleben. In vielerlei Hinsicht war es ein Wunder, dass er es so lange durchgehalten hatte ohne entdeckt zu werden. Selbst mit magischen Schutzvorkehrungen basierend auf einer Version des Fidelius Zaubers, der die Ordensmitglieder davon abhielt, sich an die Anwesenheit von Severus bei Ordenstreffen zu erinnern, wenn sie in der Anwesenheit von jemandem, der das Dunkle Mal trug, waren, konnte ein versehentlicher oder absichtlicher Verrat passieren.

Angenommen, das Wunder würde passieren und Severus würde überleben, wollte Daniel Schuler ihn für das Avalon College. Albus hatte äußerst gemischte Gefühle diesbezüglich. Seine erste Wahl würde sein, dass Severus solch ein Angebot ablehnte und weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichtete, wie er es seit zwanzig Jahren getan hatte.

Schließlich mochte Severus ein unangenehmer Lehrer sein, aber er war ein äußerst effektiver. Seine Schüler hatten die besten Zaubertränkeergebnisse bei den ZAGs und UTZen in Europa. In Durmstrang und Beauxbatons, zusammen mit den paar weniger bedeutenden Zaubererschulen, wurden die ersten fünf Jahre des Zaubertränkeunterrichtes ausnahmslos von Zertifizierten Zaubertränke Technikern abgehalten.

Nur Durmstrang und Beauxbatons boten Unterricht auf UTZ-Niveau an und mussten mit fremden Zaubertränkemeistern Verträge abschließen, um ihn anbieten zu können. Einen Zaubertränkemeister zu haben, der alle Levels unterrichtet, war in den letzten zweihundert Jahren rar gesät.

Severus Sicherheitsrekord war das Tüpfelchen auf dem i. Nur drei Jahre zuvor hatte Durmstrang einen Schüler bei einer Kesselexplosion verloren und vier weitere wurden schwer verletzt. Beauxbatons letztes Todesopfer lag sechs Jahre zurück. Severus, auf der anderen Seite, hatte niemals einen Schüler an einen Zaubertränkeunfall verloren.

Albus musste zugeben, dass sein Verlangen, Severus in Hogwarts zu behalten, selbstsüchtig war. Obwohl es womöglich das beste Ergebnis für seine Schule war, war es aber wohl nicht im besten Interesse für Severus.

Avalon College und Daniel Schuler könnten wahrscheinlich jemanden mit Severus Snapes Talenten und Veranlagung viel mehr bieten. Schuler hatte Recht als er sich über die Tatsache lustig machte, dass von Severus erwartet wurde, Elfjährige zu unterrichten. Seine Persönlichkeit würde wohl tatsächlich besser zum Unterrichten von Erwachsenen passen, die bereits Rückgrat besaßen und nicht Severus gelegentliches, schonungsloses Markenzeichen der Abhärtung benötigten.

Könnte Severus glücklich sein? Das war schwierig einzuschätzen, wenn man das Benehmen des Mannes betrachtete. Vielleicht war die präzisere Frage, ob Severus irgendwo anders glücklich sein könnte?

Vielleicht konnte er es, schloss Albus.

Severus lebte mit dem kontinuierlichen Stress als Doppelagent, eine Doppelrolle aufrechterhaltend und mit der Wahrheit zu leben, dass er zu jeder Zeit sehr unfreundlich sterben konnte. Wenn dieser Druck verschwunden wäre, könnte das eine andere Welt bedeuten.

Wenn er irgendwo anders leben könnte, irgendwo anders arbeiten könnte an einem Ort, wo er keinen Ruf und keine Geschichte hatte, die ihm vorauseilten, könnte er dann neu beginnen? Könnte es irgendwo eine Frau geben, die den Helden unter den Schichten von Bitterkeit und Sarkasmus schätzen könnte? Könnten die Verbitterung und der Sarkasmus sich an einem Ort, wo er willkommen war und respektiert wurde, mildern in die trockensten aller möglichen Witze?

_Ja._ Es war möglich, beschloss Albus.

Severus Snape hatte das Potenzial, zufrieden zu sein, wenn nicht sogar glücklich, unter anderen Lebensumständen. Schuler hatte Recht als er sagte, Albus besitze Severus Vergangenheit, während er Severus eine Zukunft bieten könnte.

Albus hatte eine Verpflichtung, Severus gehen zu lassen. Er würde nicht die Liebe- und Loyalitätskarte ausspielen und Severus dahingehend manipulieren, zu bleiben, wenn der Krieg zu ende war. Es wurde Zeit, dass Severus etwas für sich selbst tat.

Es würde eine schwer zu füllende Vakanz in seinem Kollegium hinterlassen. Wo könnte er jemanden von Severus Kaliber finden, um in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten?

Albus würde niemals einen anderen Zaubertränkemeister finden, der willig war, alle sieben Jahrgänge zu unterrichten. Severus Gehalt, sogar nach zwanzig Jahren des Lehrens, war weit unter dem, was er irgendwo anders verdient hätte. Er arbeitete in Hogwarts, weil es Teil der anfänglichen Abmachung war, ihn aus Askaban herauszuhalten und ihm Schutz vor anderen Todessern zu geben. Jetzt war es Teil seiner Deckung mit Voldemort und hielt ihm am Leben.

Ein Zaubertränkemeister in Vollzeit konnte sich Albus nicht leisten. Er würde einen Zertifizierten Zaubertränke Techniker anheuern müssen, um die unteren Klassen zu unterrichten, und schauen müssen, ob er einen Zaubertränkemeister für die UTZ-Klassen unter Vertrag nehmen konnte. Die damit verbundenen Kosten würden sicherlich Severus Gehalt übersteigen, was keine gute Sache für Hogwarts Budget war.

Albus begann vor sich hinzusummen als ihm eine Idee kam; ein Plan begann sich in seinem Geist zu formen.

Er müsste für einige Jahre Kompromisse eingehen und mit weniger auskommen, was er zu dieser Zeit wollte, aber es gab ein weiteres, hoch talentiertes Individuum, welches womöglich in Reichweite war.

Hermine Granger war eine brillante junge Frau, welche sich in einem Zaubertränkelabor sehr gut auskannte und solch ein Potenzial hatte.

Sie war etwa vier oder fünf Jahren von ihrem Abschluss entfernt, einem Abschluss, der vielleicht nicht als Äquivalent eines Zaubertränkemeisters außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten akzeptiert wurde. Sie könnte sicherlich den Lizenztest bestehen, aber sehr wahrscheinlich keinen Job auf Meisterniveau bekommen.

Gut, schlecht, oder wie auch immer, Hermine war muggelgeboren. Das würde ihre Karrieremöglichkeiten weiter senken, aber könnte ein wichtiger Umstand sein, um sie in das Kollegium von Hogwarts zu bekommen.

Es gab keinen Zweifel in Albus Verstand, dass Hermine mit dem Gedanken gelockt werden konnte, in einem magischen Schloss zu leben und zu arbeiten, am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und die erste Muggelgeborene in der Geschichte von Hogwarts zu werden, welche jemals Zaubertränke gelehrt hatte. Es wäre die ultimative Anerkennung ihres hervorragenden Intellekts und Talents. Und als speziellen Bonus würde sie als ein nicht anerkanntes Protegé von Professor Snape ihr Hauptaugenmerk genauso stark auf die Sicherheit legen. Ihr Stil würde einfach weniger brutal sein.

Alles, was Albus tun musste, war ihr Zeit zu geben, ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen, und sicher zu gehen, dass sie nach Großbritannien zurückkehrte anstatt von Möglichkeiten in den Vereinigten Staaten weggelockt zu werden.

Aber wie konnte man das erreichen?

Hermines zwei beste Freunde waren hier in Großbritannien und hatten keine Pläne verkündet, irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Sie hat gute Freunde unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens, was eindeutig demonstriert worden war durch die besorgte Unterstützung, um ihr Leben zu retten. Die Weasleys hatten Hermine praktisch adoptiert, ihr eine Familie gegeben, die sie an Hier band. Natürlich, wenn diese Bindungen noch weiter verstärkt werden würden….

Albus kicherte laut als ihm eine Idee kam.

Hermine Granger brauchte einen Ehemann, den richtigen Ehemann, der ihr die Liebe und Unterstützung gab, die sie brauchte, das Potenzial einer eigenen Familie für sie und einem soliden Anker zu Hogwarts.

Das könnte funktionieren, vor allem wenn der Ehemann Bill Weasley war.

Wie praktisch, dass Fleur Delacour entschieden hatte, dass Bill Weasley, Schullehrer, viel weniger interessant war als Bill Weasley, Fluchbrecher. Diese seichte, kleine Madam hatte Bill vor ein paar Wochen für einen französischen Auror verlassen. Glücklicherweise schien Bill nicht übermäßig betrübt darüber.

Bill hatte den Zauber entwickelt, der für die Behandlung von Hermine gebraucht wurde während der Krise vor drei Tagen. Er war bei ihrer Betreuung dabei gewesen und schien sie wirklich zu mögen.

Während seines Vorstellungsgespräches für den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte Bill gesagt, dass er näher bei seiner Familie sein wollte und leichter erreichbar für den Orden als er es sein konnte, solange ihn Gringrotts in Ägypten arbeiten ließ. Das, in Verbindung mit seiner geringen Bestürzung über Miss Delacours Verlassen, konnte bedeuten, dass er bereit war für eine ernste Beziehung in der Art, sesshaft zu werden.

Hermine war definitiv der Typ dafür, sesshaft zu werden.

Vielleicht, wenn die beiden zusammengeworfen werden würden unter den richtigen Bedingungen, konnte die Natur einfach ihren Lauf nehmen.

Es würde ein Kennen lernen auf langer Distanz sein, aber es gab Wege, um das zu regeln. Bills Eltern wären sicherlich erfreut und würden es unterstützen. Immerhin war Hermine bereits eine Tochter für sie und das könnte sie tatsächlich zu einer Tochter von ihnen machen.

Ja, tatsächlich, sinnierte Albus, es gab Möglichkeiten, bei denen Hermine und Bill geholfen werden konnte, sich gegenseitig zu entdecken.

In ein paar Jahren könnte Hermine den Zaubertränkelehrposten übernehmen und sie könnten sich in den Familienräumlichkeiten im Lehrerturm einnisten. Letztendlich wäre ein neuer Hauslehrer für Gryffindor notwendig, wenn Albus sich zur Ruhe setzte und Minerva Direktorin werden würde. Sowohl Bill als auch Hermine könnten eine gute Wahl sein. Ihre Babys könnten in Hogwarts geboren und direkt hier großgezogen werden.

Perfekt.

'Heute Abend', dachte Albus, 'heute Abend wird der Plan umgesetzt werden.'

--------------------

**Severus  
Später Nachmittag**

Erneut gehe ich die Notizen von Hermine durch, die sie über unsere Besprechung heute Morgen gemacht hat.

Die Entdeckung der magischen Hemmung im Feuerblasenextrakt führte zu einer ziemlich lebhaften Debatte zwischen uns zwei darüber, wie man es am besten zu einer Waffe entwickelt. Sie ist noch nicht zu ende und heute Abend werden wir den Schlüsselmitgliedern des Ordens eine Präsentation geben in der Hoffnung, dass sie verstehen werden, was wir versuchen zu tun.

Es wird der ganzen intellektuellen und kreativen Quellen des Ordens bedürfen, um dies in eine brauchbare Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord zu bringen.

Im Moment sitzt Hermine auf dem Sofa, trägt einen dicken Weasley Pullover und ist eingemummelt in eine von Mollys magisch gestrickten Decken. Ihr neurologisches Sachbuch liegt auf ihrem Schoss und sie nippt an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade.

Sie reagiert immer noch sensibel auf Kälte und sogar die milde Kühle des Aprils bringt sie zum Zittern. Ihre Sensibilität beeinflusst sie in einem viel größeren Grad als jeden von uns anderen, die die Kälteeintauchbehandlung erhalten haben. Aus bekannten Gründen sind Magische Wärmemittel nicht erlaubt um sie herum.

Poppy wird für unser Treffen zum Hauptquartier kommen. Sie wird Hermine wieder untersuchen und entscheiden, ob wir einen Wärmezauber probieren sollten. Wenn Hermine reagiert, als würde sie brennen, werden wir entscheiden müssen, wie wir sie behandeln.

Es ist möglich, dass ihr zentrales Nervensystem nachhaltig geschädigt wurde, ein Gedanke, der mich äußerst beunruhigt. Ich hätte nicht auf ihre Proteste hören sollen, als ich sie zurück ins Wasser bringen und ihr den Blutreinigungstrank sofort geben wollte.

Sollte es jemals ein weiteres Mal geben, jede Macht soll das verhindern, werde ich meinen Instinkten vertrauen und zur Hölle mit allem anderen.

Sie heimlich beobachtend, bemerke ich, dass ihre Farbe besser ist. Im Vergleich zu gestern, ist sie viel aufgeweckter und hat ihre normalen intellektuellen Funktionen zurück. Molly ist ins Hauptquartier gezogen, um Aufpasserin zu spielen und sich um Hermine zu kümmern. Natürlich füttert Molly sie und Hermine ist auf und läuft herum. Zwischen dem Bemuttert werden, Füttern und der Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde und adoptierten Familie, werden Hermines physische und emotionalen Bedürfnisse einmal befriedigt.

Es ist ganz anders zu dem, wie es die vergangenen Monate war als Hermine angestrengt versuchte, ihre erbärmliche Funktionsfähigkeit zu verstecken.

Ich werde zugeben, dass ich dankbar bin, dass meine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine über ihre alleinigen Besuche des Friedhofs vor dieser Krise stattgefunden hat. Niemand von uns schien zu realisieren, wie schlecht es ihr ging aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit, mit der Schuld klar zu kommen. Nach ihrer Beschreibung, befand sie sich in einem Kreislauf aus Schlafmangel, der von Albträumen hervorgerufen worden war, in Verbindung mit einem Appetitverlust. Ich glaube, sie war dabei, in eine ernsthafte Depression abzurutschen.

Laut unserer Paar-Tagebüchereinträge ist das Problem nach unserem Treffen auf dem Friedhof zurückgegangen. Ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit mir, ihr geholfen zu haben. Der Umgang mit emotionalen Themen ist wohl kaum meine Stärke, da ich eher dazu neige, die Ursache als die Lösung zu sein.

Ihre Gesundheit ist besser da sie zwei Wochen gegessen und geschlafen hat, bevor der Cruciotrank in ihrer Hand explodierte. Sie wäre noch viel schlechter dran gewesen, wenn sie weiterhin so schwach gewesen wäre.

Es gibt vieles, woran sich Hermine nicht zu erinnern scheint aus der Zeit, in der sie krank war. Vor allem hat sie nichts darüber gesagt, ihre Eltern gesehen oder gehört zu haben. Ihre Freunde scheinen eine Art stilles Abkommen zu haben, dass sie niemand darauf ansprechen wird. Sie haben beschlossen zu glauben, dass sich Hermine die ganze Sache nur eingebildet hat.

Sie kennen nicht die ganze Geschichte, wie schlimm Hermines Schuld über den Mord an ihren Eltern sie für mehr als ein Jahr beeinflusst hat. Wenn ich nicht die eigene Erfahrung gemacht hätte, die Hand meiner Mutter an meinem Handgelenk zu spüren als ich vor dem Spiegel Nehcuarb stand, würde ich die ganze Sache wohl auch als Halluzination abtun.

In diesem kurzen Moment als ich ihre Hand auf meinem Handgelenk spürte und sah, wie ihre Lippen die Worte "Ich liebe dich, ich vergebe dir" formten, änderte sich mein Leben. Mutter war da, nicht nur eine Abbildung im Spiegel.

Während der kritischen Stunden als Hermine kurz davor stand, sich aufzugeben, müssen ihre Eltern zurückgekommen sein und mit ihrer Tochter kommuniziert haben. Zu der Zeit war Hermine aufgewühlt und erzählte ihnen, wie leid es ihr tue, weil sie es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, sie zu retten. Dann wurde sie ruhig und schlief friedlich für ein paar Stunden. Etwas muss passiert sein. Sie hat bestimmt gehört, dass ihre Eltern ihr vergeben, wie meine Mutter mir vergab.

Vielleicht ist Hermine noch nicht bereit, sich zu erinnern. Ich werde eine Weile warten und schauen, ob sie sich selbst daran erinnert.

Es gab keine Wiederholung unserer ziemlich überraschenden leidenschaftlichen Umarmung und Kuss oder irgendeine Möglichkeit darüber zu sprechen, was es bedeuten könnte. Mollys schwebende Anwesenheit hat uns keinen einzigen Moment allein ermöglicht.

Ich weiß, was es für mich bedeutet. Ich mag sie mehr als ich realisierte oder je beabsichtigt habe. Bevor sie herkam, plante ich mit ihr über die Notwendigkeit zu sprechen eine Beziehung, die durch unseren Kuss bewiesen wurde, zu vermeiden. All dies änderte sich als ich sie auf dem Fußboden des Zaubertränkevorratsraumes liegen sah, umgeben von blauen und braunen Glassplittern. Die Stunden als es auf der Kippe stand, waren ein Tortur. Meine größte Anstrengung hätte sehr leicht nicht genug sein können, um sie zu retten, wenn einer von uns in ihrer Behandlung zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt, falsch gelegen hätte.

Ich schaue auf meine Hände. In meiner Rede an die Erstklässler habe ich behauptet, fähig zu sein, ihnen zu lehren, wie man Tränke kreiert, die sogar den _Tod verstöpseln_. Meine Hände wissen, wie man hackt, würfelt, zerreibt und all die anderen Bewegungen, die notwendig sind, um die feinsten Heilungstränke zu brauen. Ich kenne die Bewegungen so gut, dass ich nicht an sie denken muss, wenn meine Hände die Arbeit erledigen.

Ich strecke meine Finger. Da ist eine neue Narbe von einem magisch geheilten Schnitt auf der Seite meines linken Zeigefingers, resultierend aus meiner Misskalkulation, wie schnell ich die Manjistha für den Blutreinigungstrank zerhackte. Meine Konzentration schwand als ich arbeitete und verunreinigte beinah das Kraut mit meinem eigenen Blut.

Jeder Moment, der in der Nacht vorbeiging, war ein Kampf mit meinen eigenen Ängsten. Der Gedanke, dass ich Hermine verlieren könnte, ließ mich an ihrer Seite verweilen über den Tag und in die Nacht. Ich habe sie nur verlassen, um zu brauen oder um mich genügend abzukühlen, um weiter in der Hitze ihres Krankenzimmers arbeiten zu können. Sogar als sie außer Gefahr war, blieb ich, weil ich wusste, dass meine Anwesenheit sie beruhigte.

Das steht für mehr als sich sorgen. Es ist Zeit für mich, dass ich zugebe, dass dies ….

"Severus, möchtest du etwas Tee?", fragt Remus, meine Träumerei unterbrechend.

Ich schaue auf und sehe den großen Werwolf neben meinem Stuhl stehen mit zwei Tassen in seinen Händen. Wie lang steht er da schon während ich Hermine angestarrt habe, alles um mich herum vergessend? Ich verliere mein Fingerspitzengefühl, meine Überlebensfähigkeiten, absolut notwendig, um unter den Todessern am Leben zu bleiben.

"Hallo, Remus", sagt Hermine; ihr Kopf geht nach oben als sie das Sachbuch, das sie liest, aufgibt und es beiseite legt.

"Danke", erwidere ich und greife nach einer der Tassen, die er anbietet.

"Du siehst heute viel besser aus", sagt Remus als er Hermine ansieht. „Du hast Farbe bekommen. Gestern sahst du fast so blass aus wie unser Zaubertränkemeister hier."

„Hmph", ist meine Antwort.

"Ich fühle mich viel besser", sagt Hermine, ihre Gesichtszüge sind lebendig. „Ich habe heute ein wenig Energie. Ich würde gern nach draußen gehen, um einen Spaziergang zu machen und frische Luft zu schnappen, wenn ich nicht eingemummelt in Decken herumlaufen müsste."

"Madam Pomfrey wird bald hier sein", sagt Molly und tritt zu unserer kleinen Gesprächsgruppe. „Wir werden sehen, ob du einen Wärmezauber ertragen kannst. Wenn du es kannst, werden wir morgen für eine Weile hinausgehen. Vielleicht lässt sie zu, dass ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen kann und du kannst im Garten sitzen. Die Tulpen sind in der Blüte."

Ich konnte sie jeden Tag seit Sonntag sehen durch die Notwendigkeit, ihren Zustand zu beobachten. Wenn sie zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrt, würde es bemerkt werden, wenn ich zu Besuch komme. Vielleicht könnte ein Besuch vorgegeben werden, in der Notwendigkeit, unser Projekt zu diskutieren.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommt ein beträchtlicher Lärm aus der Küche. Die Ordensmitglieder kommen nach einander an.

Es ist fast 18 Uhr als Poppy mit Albus ankommt. Poppy geht mit Hermine und Molly nach oben, um Hermine gründlich zu untersuchen. Wenn Poppy sagt, dass sie gesund ist, wird die letzte Frage sein, ob Hermine einen Wärmezauber ertragen kann oder nicht. Aufgrund ihrer Kälteempfindlichkeit wird sie wenigstens den nächsten Monat Magie verwenden müssen, um sich selbst zu wärmen. Ansonsten würde sie in diesem Sommer mit Winterumhängen herumlaufen müssen.

Molly winkt mir vom Treppenabsatz zu, dass ich am Test teilnehmen könnte. Remus folgt mir.

Hermine sitzt auf dem Bett, über etwas, dass Poppy sagte, lachend. Sie sieht mich an als ich im Türrahmen stehe und bietet mir ein strahlendes Lächeln an.

"Ich wurde für gesund erklärt, zum _täglichen Leben solange in Maßen_ zurückzukehren", sagt eine glückliche Hermine.

"In Maßen, Hermine", wiederholt Poppy. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst übernimmst. Dein Körper hat viel Stress durchgemacht und du solltest nicht annehmen, dass du zu einem normalen Aktivitätsniveau schon jetzt zurückkehren kannst."

"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, Hermine", sage ich ihr. Aber der letzte Teil der Beurteilung liegt noch vor uns.

"Bist du bereit, dass wir einen Wärmezauber versuchen, Hermine?", fragt Poppy.

Hermine erblasst. Eines der Dinge, an die sie sich klar von ihrer Erkrankung erinnert, ist ihr Gefühl, lebend verbrannt zu werden durch den Wärmezauber, den ich sprach, um ihr Gefühl von extremer Kälte abzuschwächen. Sie strafft ihre Schultern.

„Ich bin bereit."

"In Ordnung", sagt Poppy. "Ich glaube, du hattest den Tepidus verwendet, Severus?"

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Hättest du gern, dass ich den Zauber spreche während du die Lesungen vornimmst?"

"Ein guter Vorschlag", erwidert Poppy. Sie bewegt ihren Zauberstab über Hermine und beobachtet die Zahlen und Zeichen, die sich in der Luft über ihr zeigen.

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab mit einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns. Das letzte was ich will, ist Hermine wieder der Tortur zu unterwerfen, die sie das letzte Mal erlebte, als ich den Wärmezauber über sie sprach.

"_Tepidus."_

Wir alle warten, die Anspannung im Raum ist spürbar.

Hermine hält inne, nickt und lächelt, "Mir ist wärmer", sagt sie. „Am Anfang prickelte es ein wenig, aber kein brennendes Gefühl." Ihr Lächeln schlägt in ein Grinsen um. „Ich fühle mich viel wohler. Danke, Severus."

Molly setzt sich aufs Bett und zieht Hermine in eine glückliche Umarmung. Hermines Arme schlingen sich um ihre ehrenamtliche Mutter und die zwei Frauen lachen vor Freude. Ich fühle eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehe meinen Kopf, um Remus anzusehen.

"Gut gemacht, Severus", sagt er leise. „Ich denke, dass kommt nah an dass, was man ein Wunder nennt."

Ich kann keine Antwort finden zu solch einer Feststellung.

Remus klopft mir auf die Schulter und verkündet, "Sollen wir nach unten gehen und die guten Neuigkeiten mitteilen? Das Treffen wird bald beginnen."

"Auf jeden Fall", sagt Poppy.

Wir gehen zur Gruppe im Wohnzimmer, welches magisch für den Abend vergrößert wurde. Hermine, minus der Decke und den Schals, die sie die letzten Tage getragen hat, kommt zur Gruppe hinzu und wird von Potter in eine Umarmung gezogen. Mr. Weasley, der Jüngere, ist nicht anwesend, anscheinend hat er heute Abend Dienst.

Dora Tonks winkt Remus zu, der den Raum durchquert, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, bevor er seinen üblichen Platz im Schaukelstuhl einnimmt. Dora setzt sich auf den Fußboden neben ihm. Mad-Eye ist gekommen und spricht mit Molly, die gerade Arthur auf den neuesten Stand über Hermine gebracht hat. Arthur sieht zu mir und nickt mir dankbar zu, was ich erwidere.

Bill ist mit Fred und George im Schlepptau angekommen. Sie nehmen neben Charlie Platz, sichtlich überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen. Die unbezähmbaren Zwillinge scheinen sich des Ernstes bewusst zu sein, warum sie zu diesem speziellen Treffen eingeladen wurden. Ich habe sie niemals so bedrückt gesehen.

Minerva sitzt in einem der Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Poppy und Albus haben sich in die verbliebenen zwei gesetzt und unterhalten sich leise mit einander. Kingsley Shacklebolt holt einen der Stühle aus dem Essensraum und gibt ihn mir. Er holt für sich auch einen und wir setzen uns.

Alethea Wimpole, die geheime Verbindung des Ordens zum Büro der Ministerin Bones, ist heute Abend hier. Neben ihr sitzt Winston Doolittle, offiziell aus der Finanzabteilung des Ministeriums und in Realität ein Unsäglicher mit exzellenten Verbindungen im Zauberer Handelsverkehr.

Der letzte, der ankommt, ist jemand, den ich viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen habe. Chester Sommersby war Albus Meisterstratege in den Rasputin und Grindelwald Kriegen. Gute dreißig Jahre älter als Albus, sieht der Zauberer wirklich alt aus mit langen dünnen Haarsträhnen, die sein runzeliges Gesicht umrahmen, und verblassten blauen Augen. Der Mann hat sich Jahrzehnte zuvor zur Ruhe gesetzt und lebt seit dem als Einsiedler. Albus muss ein paar sehr überzeugende Argumente angebracht haben, um Sommersby dazu zu bewegen, eine aktive Rolle in diesem Krieg zu übernehmen.

Dies sind wichtige oder strategisch ausgewählte Mitglieder des Ordens.

Ich sehe wieder zu Hermine als sie zwischen Molly und Potter auf dem Sofa sitzt. Sie dreht ihren Kopf und ihre Augen treffen für einen Moment auf meine. Sie deutet ein minimales Lächeln an und für einen Augenblick sind wir allein im Zimmer. Unsere Aufmerksamkeit geht zurück zum Treffen als Albus beginnt zu sprechen.

"Meine lieben Freunde", sagt Albus, bei dem nur noch der dazugehörige rote Hut fehlt, um wie ein Kardinal in seinen scharlachroten Umhängen auszusehen. „Es ist schon längere Zeit her, dass ich vor einer solch angesehenen Gesellschaft gestanden habe, um gute Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. Von allen Mitgliedern des Ordens wurde jeder von euch heute Abend eingeladen, um auf höchster Ebene und am geheimsten Projekt teilzunehmen, seit wir uns aufgelöst haben nach dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords 1981."

"Es ist ein Ausdruck meines persönlichen Glaubens an jeden von euch, die ihr hier seid. Ich vertraue darauf, dass jeder von euch alles, was ihr heute Abend hören werdet, komplett vertraulich behandelt, wie ihr es geschworen habt als ihr dem Orden beigetreten seid."

Albus sieht gezielt zu den Weasley Zwillingen und fährt fort.

"Vor sechs Monaten, nach Beratung der Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels des Ordens, beschlossen wir, diesen Krieg mit dem Dunklen Lord in neue Richtungen zu lenken. Wir entschieden nach Mitteln zu suchen, um das Kämpfen eines defensiven Krieges zu beenden und die Offensive zu übernehmen. Der Schlüssel, um unsere Strategie erfolgreich zu gestalten, liegt darin, eine Waffe oder Waffen zu finden, die fähig ist bzw. sind wirksam gegen Tom Riddle zu sein, seit er sich selbst einen neuen Körper geschaffen hat. Aufgrund der Ereignisse der letzten Tage scheint es, als haben wir den Ansatz für solch eine Waffe gefunden. Ich fordere Professor Snape auf, euch die Art dieser Entdeckung zu erklären."

Die Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder drehen sich zu mir, als ich mich erhebe und Albus Platz neben dem Kamin einnehme.

"Am Samstag verloren wir fast ein Mitglied des Ordens als ein Glas, das den topischen Cruciotrank von Lucrezia Borgias enthielt, in Hermine Grangers Hand explodierte." Ich halte inne als diejenigen, die davon nichts wussten, zu Hermine sehen und mit einander reden. „Ich werde nicht auf Details eingehen über Miss Grangers Erlebnis, aber in einem Anflug von völligem Gryffindormut oder vielleicht Tollkühnheit, riskierte sie ihr Leben, um uns Zeit zu geben, die Zutaten in dem Trank zu identifizieren, die ihre Magie vollständig unterdrückten."

Hermine schenkt mir ein weiteres, angedeutetes Lächeln. Sie versteht, dass ich sie necke. Wie auch immer, um mich herum ist eine Aufruhr, als die Ordensmitglieder die Folgen der Existenz eines magischen Unterdrückungsmittels überdenken.

Die schrille Stimme von Chester Sommersby bricht durch den Lärm und das Geplapper.

"Ich, für meinen Teil, würde gern eine Erklärung bekommen, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass die Magie dieser jungen Dame unterdrückt wurde? Jene von uns, die den Crucio aus erster Hand erfahren haben, wissen, dass der allumfassende Schmerz das Opfer davon abhält, sich genügend konzentrieren zu können, um den einfachsten Zauber zu sprechen."

"Die Identifikation des magischen Unterdrückungsmittels entstammt aus einer der geheimsten Entdeckungen des Ordens, Chester", unterbricht Albus. „Seit letztem Herbst arbeiten Professor Snape und Miss Granger zusammen an einer Behandlung gegen die Auswirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs. Ich bin froh, berichten zu können, dass sie erfolgreich waren und eine Behandlung entwickelt haben, welche den Schmerz und die Muskelkrämpfe des Crucio innerhalb von zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Behandlung zu eliminieren scheint."

Ich erkläre weiter, "Bis heute haben vier Individuen diese Behandlung erhalten. Ich war der erste und führte somit den Test der Theorie aus. Kingsley Shacklebold, Fred Weasley und Hermine Granger erhielten ebenfalls die Behandlung und wurden getestet, nachdem der Crucioschmerz eliminiert worden war. Weder Shacklebolt noch Weasley konnten Magie anwenden während der ersten Minuten, die sie schmerzfrei waren. In Miss Grangers Fall war der Crucio nicht durch einen Fluch hervorgerufen worden, sondern durch den Kontakt mit dem topischen Cruciotrank. Sie erlitt einen länger anhaltenden Verlust an Magie als jeder andere von uns, der verflucht wurde. Uns war es möglich, die Zutat in dem Trank zu identifizieren, welche in Verbindung mit dem Magieverlust zu stehen scheint."

"Chester", ergänzt Poppy, "ich war anwesend zu der Zeit, zusammen mit Minerva und einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens. Wir sind zuversichtlich, dass unser Ergebnis korrekt ist."

Sommersby sieht Poppy aufmerksam an, ihre Ehrlichkeit beurteilend.

"In Ordnung", antwortet er knapp. "Des Argumentes wegen werde ich es für jetzt akzeptieren. Wie auch immer, wenn wir es mit Tom Riddle aufnehmen sollen, basierend auf diesem Magieunterdrückungsmittel, möchte ich mehr Beweise sehen."

"Wir haben die volle Absicht, diese Waffen gründlich zu testen bevor wir sie in der Praxis einsetzen", erwidert Albus. „Professor Snape hat sein Forschungsprotokoll bereits umrissen und ich finde es ziemlich umfassend. Ich bin nicht leicht zu überzeugen, Chester. Wir wären heute Abend nicht hier, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass unsere Chancen auf Erfolg gut wären."

„Ich werde dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen", erwidert Sommersby mit einem ziemlich respektlosen Schnaufen.

Anscheinend ist diese Art der Erwiderung typisch für Chester Sommersby. Sogar der paranoide Mad-Eye Moody gluckst zusammen mit Minerva und Poppy.

Albus sieht durch den Raum, wieder ernst.

"Es ist Zeit, in das Entwicklungsstadium für unsere Waffe überzugehen sowie zu unseren Strategien, wie wir sie einsetzen. Jeder von euch wird wenigsten einen Part in dieser Arbeit übernehmen. Ich habe die Stärken von euch bedacht und werde euch zu einem oder mehreren Teams zuweisen."

"Das erste Team wird sich auf die Waffenentwicklung fokussieren. Professor Snape wird als Koordinator fungieren. Mitglieder werden sein: Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. Andere werden das Team ergänzen bei speziellen Aufgaben.

Das zweite Team wird sich auf die Strategie konzentrieren. Eure übergeordnete Frage wird sein, wie wir die Waffe optimal nutzen können? Remus Lupin fungiert als Koordinator. Mitglieder werden sein: Chester Sommersby, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alethea Wimpole, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks und Minerva McGonagall.

Das dritte Team wird nach Ressourcen suchen. Um diese Waffe herstellen zu können, müssen wir wahrscheinlich notwendige Mittel auf illegalem oder legalem Weg bekommen. Das Komitee wird auch finanzielle Ressourcen angehen. Winston Doolittle wird als Koordinator fungieren. Mitglieder werden sein: Minerva McGonagall, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks und Charlie Weasley. Ich glaube, Winston hat noch einige andere Mitglieder im Kopf, die dabei sein sollen.

Ich werde ein Mitglied aller Teams sein und an so vielen Treffen teilnehmen, wie es mir möglich sein wird. Den heutigen Abend werden wir als erstes Treffen des Waffenentwicklungsteams ansehen, aber ich wünsche, dass ihr alle bleibt, damit ihr genauer hören könnt, was bisher geplant ist."

Die Ordensmitglieder machen es sich gemütlich und akzeptieren das Nachfüllen von Tee und Kaffee, um sich für die Zeit zu rüsten. Ich tauche hinab in eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Cruciatusbehandlung und der Entdeckung der magischen Unterdrückungsfähigkeiten des Miniatur Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler Feuerblasenextrakts. Eine gute halbe Stunde später kommen wir dann dazu, wie es in einer Waffe verwirklicht werden kann.

"Was wir hoffen, verwirklichen zu können", sagt Hermine, "ist den Feuerblasenextrakt mit einer zweiten Sucht erregenden Substanz zu kombinieren. Auf diese Art können wir Riddles magische Fähigkeiten unterdrücken, während wir ihn von dem Serum abhängig machen, welches es hervorruft. Wir haben Gründe anzunehmen, dass der biologische Mechanismus, welcher die Sucht hervorruft, auch die Magie unterdrückt."

"Warum töten wir ihn nicht gleich?", fragt Madam Wimpole. „Sicherlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu vergiften, wenn ihr einmal seine Magie entfernt habt?"

"Ich denke, ich weiß die Antwort dazu", sagt Potter, der bis hierher ungewöhnlich still geblieben ist. „Als Riddle nach dem Stein der Weisen suchte während meines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts, hat er sich irgendwie in Professor Quirrells Körper eingenistet. Als Quirrell seinen Turban abnahm, sah ich Riddles Gesicht an seinem Hinterkopf. Als Quirrell nicht das tun konnte, was der Dunkle Lord wollte, wurde sein Körper zu Asche zerstört. Ich sah, wie Riddle Quirrells Körper verließ. Er sah aus wie eine Art dicker Rauch oder Nebel, fast wie ein Geist."

Potter sieht mich an. "Ich denke, was Sie und Hermine sagen wollen, ist, dass wir den Körper, den er für sich selbst erschaffen hat, nicht töten sollten, weil er sich sonst wieder in dieses Rauchding verwandelt und verschwindet. In zehn oder zwanzig Jahren werden wir wieder dasselbe durchmachen müssen, weil er einen anderen Köper finden wird, den er bewohnt."

„Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor, Mr. Potter", erwidere ich.

Diese Erwiderung lässt die Ordensmitglieder sich in ihren Stühlen zurücklehnen, tief in Gedanken. Für Jahre haben wir davon gesprochen, Voldemort zu töten. Jetzt denken sie über die Möglichkeit nach, dass wir ihn doch nicht töten sollten, wenn wir nicht die ganze Kreatur zerstören können. Ich fahre fort.

"Wir erhoffen uns von dieser Waffe, den Dunklen Lord zu stoppen, zu neutralisieren. Wenn wir ihn erst einmal in Gewahrsam haben und er unfähig ist, uns magisch zurückzuschlagen, können wir nach Wegen suchen, ihm ein permanentes Ende zu bereiten. Die Realität ist, dass wir nicht wissen, was Riddle mit sich angestellt hat, um die Gestalt, in der er sich befindet, zu kreieren. Wir wissen nicht, was seinen Körper und die andere Form, die Potter sah, als Riddle Quirrells Körper verließ, töten wird."

"Wie lang kann er in diesem Suchtzustand überleben?", fragt Molly,

"Das wissen wir wirklich nicht", antwortet Hermine.

"Professor", unterbricht George. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Ideen, welche Sucht erzeugende Substanz Sie nehmen wollen?"

"Hermine und ich haben uns heute morgen getroffen, um dies zu diskutieren", erwidere ich. „Bei der Erforschung des Themas fand sie heraus, dass ein Derivativ der Tollkirsche diese Effekte auf Alchemisten hatte, die damit Jahrhunderte zuvor experimentiert haben. Es hat womöglich auch ein paar magische Unterdrückungseigenschaften. Wir werden diese Forschung weiter vorantreiben." Ich nicke zu Fred, der seine Hand gehoben hat, als wären wir noch im Klassenzimmer.

"Was ist mit Präparaten, die von Muggeln entwickelt wurden?", fragt er. „Arten von Kokain, Heroin und Kannabis sind ein wirkliches Problem in der Muggelgesellschaft."

"Wir werden alle Möglichkeiten bedenken", erwidere ich. „Aber die Sache ist kompliziert aufgrund der Reptilieneigenschaften des Körpers des Dunklen Lords. Wir müssen etwas finden, was Schlangen abhängig macht."

Potter schaut mich mit einem nervenden, triumphierenden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht an.

"Ich bin mehr als glücklich darüber, bei diesem Teil der Forschung zu helfen, Professor", sagt er, Gelächter im Raum provozierend. „Ich wusste, dass es sich eines Tages auszahlen würde, ein Parselmund zu sein."

"Ihr Angebot ist angenommen, Mr. Potter", erwidere ich äußerst gnädig. Diskussionen zu dem Thema gehen eine Weile weiter als Hermine eine wichtige Frage an Charlie Weasley stellt.

"Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass sich im Feuerblasenextrakt des Miniatur Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlerdrachens ein magisches Unterdrückungsmittel befindet, wird es uns möglich sein, eine großen Vorrat davon zu bekommen?", fragt sie.

"Wir haben eine nette kleine Herde von ihnen in einem Reservat in Lappland", erwidert Charlie. „Es gibt keine große Nachfrage nach ihrem Feuerblasenextrakt, deshalb denke ich nicht, dass es ein Problem sein dürfte. Aufgrund ihrer Größe werden keine zehn Zauberer benötigt, um an ihren Extrakt heranzukommen. Ich habe die Extraktion selbst nur ein paar Mal gemacht, aber es ist nicht schwer im Vergleich zum Gerangel mit einem ausgewachsenen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler."

"Wie groß sind sie?", fragt Hermine.

"Ungefähr so groß wie ein Schaf mit einer Flügelspanne über vier Meter", erwidert Charlie. „Die Ausgewachsenen können eine Flügelspanne von 12 bis 14 Meter haben", Charlie lächelt sie amüsiert an. „Der Zauberer, der die Miniaturen ungefähr um 1300 gezüchtet hat, hatte die Idee, sie als Haustiere zu halten."

"Haustiere?", schnaubt Minerva. "Das scheint eine törichte Idee."

"Das ist wahrscheinlich genau das, was der Zauberer dachte, als die gezüchteten Viecher ihn fraßen", erwiderte Charlie lachend.

Minerva sieht aus, als hätte sie gerade etwas sehr saures gegessen.

"Wäre es möglich, eine Herde an einem anderen Ort zu züchten", fragt Albus funkelnd. „Vielleicht in Kanada?"

"Sicher, Direktor", sagt Charlie. "Es gibt Orte im Norden von Kanada, die perfekt für sie wären. Sie sind absolut glücklich, im nördlichen Polarkreis zu leben. Dort gibt es nicht viele Menschen, was sehr hilfreich ist."

„Es ist etwas, worüber nachgedacht werden sollte", erwidert Albus. Er erhebt sich, um das Treffen wieder in seine Hand zu nehmen.

"Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr heute Abend gekommen seid", sagt er in seiner besten Direktorenstimme. „Wir haben viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Jeder von euch hat seine Zuweisung und euer Teamkoordinator wird mit euch in Kontakt treten wegen des nächsten Treffens. Mit einigen von euch muss ich sprechen, bevor sie gehen. Chester, Minerva, Severus, Remus, Bill, Arthur, Hermine und Poppy, würdet ihr bitte noch bleiben."

Die anderen verabschieden sich und verschwinden. Potter geht hinauf in sein Zimmer, zweifellos um ein Paar Langziehohren zu holen. Diejenigen, die zurück bleiben, nehmen ihre Plätze im Wohnzimmer ein. Albus nimmt eine Tasse Tee von Poppy an und setzt sich in den Lehnsessel.

"Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich einen sehr interessanten Besuch von einem Zauberer aus den Vereinigten Staaten", sagt Albus und sieht uns alle über seine Halbmondbrillengläser an. „Ein Zauberer namens Daniel Schuler."

Hermine schaut perplex und überrascht. Ich vermute, ich schaue genauso.

"Mr. Schuler?" Hermine plappert, "Anitas Vater?"

"Genau der", erwidert Albus. "Ein sehr interessanter Gentleman, der uns ein äußerst interessantes Angebot gemacht hat." Er lehnt sich zurück und überkreuzt seine Finger, legt sie auf seine Brust. „Mr. Schuler bietet uns eine Art Allianz an."

"Erkläre diese Allianz", drängt Sommersby sichtlich misstrauisch.

"Mr. Schuler ist ein Mann von bedeutendem Reichtum und Macht, und dass nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt. Er und sein Mitarbeiterstab sind sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, was in Großbritannien vor sich geht. Wenn der Dunkle Lord hier nicht gestoppt wird, wird er sich nach Europa ausbreiten und schließlich in die Vereinigten Staaten. Mr. Schuler und die Menschen, die er repräsentiert, wünschen zu sehen, dass der Dunkle Lord hier gestoppt wird." Albus sieht Hermine aufmerksam an. „Mr. Schuler wies daraufhin, ein sehr hohes Niveau an Arithmantikfähigkeiten zu besitzen. Weißt du, ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht?"

Hermine schaut nachdenklich und antwortet, "Ich glaube ja." Sie sieht zu Sommersby. „Mr. Schuler hat zwei Kinder, beide besuchen das Avalon College. Anita ist meine direkte Nachbarin im Wohnheim. Ich habe mich mit ihrem Bruder Adam ein paar Monate lang während des Herbstes verabredet. Beide haben auf das Talent ihres Vaters in Arithmantik hingewiesen. Beide beschreiben ihn als ein Geschäftsgenie, das Arithmantik verwendet, um Geschäftsentscheidungen zu lenken. Er muss damit sehr erfolgreich sein. Er ist einer der reichsten Menschen in den Vereinigten Staaten."

Albus nickt zustimmend als Hermine über die Schulers erzählt. Ich wusste, dass sie mit Adam Schuler ausging aufgrund einiger Bemerkungen, die Draco machte. Sie zieht meine Gesellschaft dem Sohn eines amerikanischen Millardärs vor? Ich bin sehr zufrieden und passe auf, es nicht zu zeigen.

"Anscheinend hat Mr. Schuler eine arithmantische Analyse zu unserer Situation durchgeführt und glaubt, dass es diesen Sommer oder frühen Herbst einen kritischen Augenblick geben wird", sagt Albus.

"Diesen Sommer?", sinniere ich. "Unsere Waffe könnte sehr gut im Sommer fertig sein."

"Oder der Dunkle Lord plant vielleicht etwas für den Sommer", weist Sommersby hin.

"Sehr wahrscheinlich stimmt beides und es könnte eine Ereignisüberschneidung geben", erklärt Albus. „Aber das bringt uns zu etwas anderem, das ich gern besprechen würde. Mr. Schuler bot uns Ressourcen an."

„Welcher Art?", fragt Arthur.

"Technische Unterstützung", erwidert Albus, "und finanzielle, wenn wir sie benötigen."

"Einer der Professoren am Avalon bot an, bei der Forschung zu helfen, wenn wir es brauchen", sagt Hermine. „In gewisser Weise hat er schon geholfen. Ich habe die Idee, die Sucht zu untersuchen, aus einer seiner Vorlesungen." Sie sieht mich an. „Das könnte eine wirkliche Hilfe sein. Wenn bestimmte Dozenten am Avalon bereit sind, Informationen und technisches Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen, die wir nicht haben, könnten wir uns viel Zeit ersparen."

„Wären sie bereit, Unterstützung anzubieten, ohne genau zu wissen, wofür es verwendet werden würde?", frage ich.

"Ein berechtigte Frage", sagt Albus, "und ich würde es gern weiter vertiefen. Erste Korrespondenz fand zwischen Mr. Schuler und mir statt. Er ist bereit, mir einen Bericht seiner Arithmantikvorhersagen zu senden, aber wir benötigen für solch eine Korrespondenz die höchste Sicherheit, und ich bin nicht bereit, Wirtschaftsunternehmen damit zu betrauen."

Albus schaut bedeutungsvoll zu Hermine.

"Poppy", sagt Albus, "wie steht es um Hermines Gesundheit?"

"Hermine hat seit Sonntag sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht", sagt Poppy während sie sich zu Hermine umdreht. „Du musst dich zügeln und es nicht übertreiben. Gibt dir Zeit, deine Kondition wieder zu erlangen."

Poppy schaut wieder Albus an. „Heute Abend haben wir festgestellt, dass Hermine Wärmezauber ertragen kann, die ihr mit der verbliebenen Empfindlichkeit für Kälte helfen. Am Sonntag könnte sie ans College zurückkehren. Das ist das Ende deiner Osterferien, oder Hermine?"

"Ist es", erwidert Hermine. "Ich würde mich freuen, Nachrichten zu überbringen während meiner Besuche zuhause."

"Was sind deine Pläne für diesen Sommer?", hakt Albus nach in seiner täuschenden zwanglosen Art.

Albus plant etwas. Zwanzig Jahre des Umgangs mit seinen Intrigen zeigen es deutlich.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, eine Sommervorlesung in Statistischer Analyse zu belegen", erwidert Hermine. „Sie bieten sie an in dem Muggelcollege zwei Städte entfernt vom Fuchsbau. Die Punkte werden zum Avalon transferiert."

"Könnte ich dich dazu bringen, deine Vorlesungen am Avalon zu nehmen?", fragt Albus und klingt besonders vernünftig.

Hermine schaut unschlüssig. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich glaube nach dem schwierigen Jahr, das sie hatte, möchte sie eng bei ihren Freunden und ihrer adoptierten Familie diesen Sommer sein. In einer Geste, die wie ich gelernt habe bedeutet, dass sie sich auf etwas Schwieriges vorbereitet, setzt sie sich gerader hin und strafft ihre Schultern.

"Natürlich, Direktor", erwidert sie, "ich bin froh, wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann."

Albus ist offensichtlich erfreut. Er strahlt Hermine an. Ich bin _nicht_ zu frieden mit der Manipulation ihrer Pläne.

"Sehr gut, Hermine", sagt er. „Mr. Schuler empfahl, dich als Kurier einzusetzen und ich stimme mit seinem Vorschlag absolut überein. Wir müssen alles vorbereiten, damit du zwischen Hogwarts und Chicago regelmäßig hin und her reisen kannst. Ich habe eine Idee dafür, wenn ich auf Bills Kooperation bauen kann."

Bill schaut auf, überrascht und nicht ein bisschen argwöhnisch.

"Was schwebt dir vor, Albus?", fragt Bill.

"Wenn du und Hermine einverstanden seid, hätte ich gern, dass ihr ein wenig schauspielert, um Hermine eine Deckung zu geben, damit sie Ausflüge zum Fuchsbau und nach Hogwarts unternehmen kann. Es würde dir zudem erlauben, regelmäßig nach Chicago zu reisen", sagt Albus.

Ich fühle, wie sich ein Knoten in meiner Magengrube bildet.

"Wenn ihr zwei auftreten würdet, als seid ihr ein Paar, wird niemand die Ausflüge in Frage stellen", verkündet Albus mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Keiner von euch geht zurzeit mit jemandem aus, oder?"

_Der Bastard._

Hermine und Bill sehen sich an, perplex. Hermine kann nicht sagen, was zwischen uns existiert. Es gäbe keine Person in diesem Raum, die es verstehen würde.

Der _verdammte_ Bastard.

Bill erholt sich als erstes und lächelt Hermine zuversichtlich an. Sie schaut unsicher, aber lächelt zurück.

"Natürlich, Albus", sagt Bill. "Hermine und ich können es so aussehen lassen, als wären wir zusammen. Es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, meine neue kleine Schwester besser kennen zu lernen. Abgesehen davon wollte ich schon immer mal Chicago sehen."

Arthur verschluckt sich und Bill klopft ihm auf den Rücken.

Hermine schaut kurz in meine Richtung und erwidert Bills Lächeln.

"Ich hatte noch nie einen großen Bruder", sagt sie und folgt Bills Beispiel. „Beide, Ron und Harry, sind jünger als ich. Das könnte spaßig werden. Ich würde sehr gern jemanden von zu Hause Chicago zeigen. Dort gibt es ein paar wirklich tolle Museen und Restaurants."

Ich bin unentschlossen, ob ich mich erleichtert fühlen soll.

Albus sieht verwirrt drein.

_Gut._ Der Bastard.

Ich bemerke, dass Poppy und Minerva wie es scheint Den Blick austauschen. Der Blick bedeutet für gewöhnlich, dass die zwei Hexen Albus die Hölle heiß machen werden.

Sicher erkennen Poppy und Minerva, dass Bill für Hermine völlig falsch ist. Er ist viel zu attraktiv.

Oh, ja. Groß, muskulös, mit Gesichtszügen, die einen Muggelschauspieler neidisch werden lassen würden. Langes, rotes Haar, ein Ohrring und eine Tendenz, Lederhosen zu tragen.

Gemocht von jedem und intelligent obendrein.

Bezaubernd.

_Scheiße._

tbc

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:_

„_Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich Liebe und ich habe Hoffnung."_


	63. Kapitel 63

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ein Tag später als geplant, aber im Moment rennt mir die Zeit davon._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!_

_Padme: Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu!_

--------------------------------

_**63. Kapitel:**_

-------------------------  
**Albus  
7. April 1999**

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?", fauchte Poppy Pomfrey in dem Moment als sie die Schlafzimmertür in den Räumen des Direktors schloss.

In einem Wirbel aus grauen Röcken und Magie flogen ihre Haarklammern zur Frisierkommode, wie sie es oft taten am Ende eines Tages. Ihr Haar fiel herab zu ihren Hüften, dunkelbraun durchzogen mit weiß. Im flackernden Licht der Kerzen und des Kamins wirkte ihre Nase unnormal groß und ziemlich hexengleich als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte und mit ihrem Zeigefinger gefährlich nah auf Albus Dumbledores Nase zeigte.

In ihren Augen war ein tödlicher Blick.

Für einen Moment war Albus sehr dankbar, dass Poppy niemals einen Avada Kedavra gesprochen hatte.

"Wenn du auf das Arrangement anspielst, Bill und Hermine als Kuriere einzusetzen, macht es vollkommen Sinn", erwiderte Albus mit Bedacht.

"Du bringst sie zusammen in der Hoffnung, dass daraus etwas wird", beharrte Poppy glühend.

"Und was wäre falsch daran?", erwiderte Albus, unschuldig klingend. „Es sind zwei absolut nette, intelligente junge Menschen, die einander gut tun würden. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Hermine einsam erscheint."

"Und wo bleibt Severus in diesem heimeligen kleinen Bild, das du gemalt hast?", schnaubte sie.

"Was hat Severus mit all dem zu tun?", fragte Albus verwirrt. „Zugegeben, es wird ein wenig ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeitszeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber sie sollten noch genügend Zeit für ihre Forschung übrig haben."

Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt, stelzte Poppy auf Albus zu als er sich zum Kamin zurückzog.

"Hast du überhaupt mal aufgepasst?", zischte sie. „Erzählst du mir etwa, dass du nichts von der kleinen Romanze, die unten im Keller im Zaubertränkelabor vor sich geht, bemerkt hast?"

Albus schaute verblüfft. Dann verwirrt. Letztendlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass da etwas zwischen Hermine und _Severus_ vor sich geht?"

"Genau das will ich", schnaubte Poppy, „und ich bin ziemlich erfreut darüber."

Albus schaute und fühlte sich total verblüfft.

"Du kannst das doch nicht ernsthaft gutheißen?", forderte er.

"Kann und tue ich", erwiderte sie. „Ich vermute, es steht alles noch am Anfang und es würde mich nicht im Mindesten überraschen, wenn Severus es gerade erst selbst erkannt hat. Aufgrund der Rufe aus dem Zaubereiministerium warst du nicht da, als Hermine krank war. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er agierte. Er hätte seine Zaubererhand an einen Mantikor verfüttert, wenn es geholfen hätte, sie zu heilen. Ich habe Severus noch nie zuvor sich so verhalten sehen, wie er es bei ihr tat. Ich habe ihm Dinge übertragen, damit er beschäftigt blieb und er sich fühlen konnte, als würde er sich um sie kümmern. Er ist die ganze Nacht kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen, außer wenn er braute."

"Meine Liebe", kam es aus Albus herausgesprudelt, „ich stelle deine Beobachtungsgabe nicht in Frage. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass dies eine gute Sache ist. Ich mag Severus sehr, aber er war ein Todesser und es gab Zeiten in seinem Leben, da hat er ihre Standards erfüllt. Er hat schreckliche Dinge getan und schlimmere gesehen. Hermine ist herzensgut und unschuldig. Sie könnte keine geeignete Partie für solch einen Mann sein."

"Denkst du nicht, dass sie das entscheiden muss?", schnauzte Poppy. „Ich denke, sie ist eine junge Frau mit einem ausgeprägten gesunden Menschenverstand. Sie hat hinter die Fassade gesehen und den Mann dahinter gesehen. Wenn sie denkt, dass er es wert ist, ist er ein sehr glücklicher Mann."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich über diesen Punkt mit dir diskutiere", sprudelte es aus Albus hervor. „Solch eine Romanze ist unangebracht. Sie war vor noch nicht mal einem Jahr seine Schülerin. Der Altersunterschied allein ist nicht tragbar."

Poppys Wut flackerte erneut auf. Das Niveau an magischer Energie in dem Raum erhöhte sich dramatisch und Albus stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

"Altersunterschied?", erzürnte sie sich. "Wie kannst du es nur damit abtun, dass der Altersunterschied ein Problem ist? Würdest du dich bitte daran erinnern, wie alt ich war, als wir unser Wochenende in Paris hatten?"

"Ähm", murmelte Albus, „so fünfundzwanzig."

"Ich war vierundzwanzig Jahre alt", erwiderte sie und stieß mit ihrem Finger mitten in seine Brust, um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. „Und wie alt warst du gleich noch mal, zu der Zeit?"

"Ich glaube, ich war, oh, vielleicht siebzig."

"Du warst zweiundsiebzig", beharrte Poppy. „Severus und Hermine haben einen Altersunterschied von zwanzig Jahren. Unser liegt bei achtundvierzig Jahren."

"Unsere Situation war vollkommen anders", beharrte Albus in ziemlicher Empörung. „Du warst bereits Witwe und hattest deine Krankenschwesterausbildung abgeschlossen. Du warst erwachsen."

"Ich denke, durch das, was Hermine im letzten Jahr durchmachen musste, ist sie bereits erwachsen", legte Poppy bestimmt fest. „Ich kenne dich zu gut, Albus. Du erhebst Einspruch wegen der Idee, dass sie Sex haben könnten. Du bist prüde."

"Poppy", sagte Albus knapp, "es gibt Fragen, die ich Severus niemals gestellt habe aus Angst, wie die Antwort lauten könnte. Du weißt etwas von den Todesserpraktiken."

"Absoluter Unsinn", argumentierte Poppy. "Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Severus Impotenz vorgetäuscht hat, um davor bewahrt zu werden, an dem Schlimmsten, was sie tun, teilnehmen zu müssen. Ich habe das vor fast zwanzig Jahren in sein Krankenblatt geschrieben für den Fall, dass die falsche Person seine Akten in die Hände bekommt."

Poppys Finger war nun auf die Mitte von Albus Gesicht gerichtet.

"Du versuchst, Severus eine normale, gesunde Beziehung zu verweigern, die ihm normalen, gesunden Sex bieten könnte. Severus hat es für dich möglich gemacht, ein normales Sexleben zu haben, und du verbaust ihm dieselbe Möglichkeit."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Poppy Pomfrey", schnaubte Albus beleidigt.

"Ich bin seit 1915 eine Medihexe, Albus Dumbledore", antwortete sie steif. „Ich mag die meiste Zeit über Kinder behandeln, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass mir die Gesundheitsprobleme der meisten Zauberer mit einem Alter über einhundertdreißig Jahre nicht bewusst sind."

"Jedes Jahr zu deinem Geburtstag gibt dir Severus eine Box mit zweiundfünfzig blauen Ampullen darin. Wenn es Severus Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht geben würde, wäre dein Kleiner Freund nur für dekorative Zwecke zu gebrauchen."

"Diese Ampullen enthalten Vitaminstärkungsmittel", schnauzte Albus.

"Unsinn", schnaubte Poppy. "Das sind erstaunlich potente Vitamine. Sie scheinen direkt in deine Leiste zu schießen, um einen vorübergehenden Wachstumsschub hervorzurufen."

"Du bist sehr grob", warf er ihr vor.

"Du bist nicht ehrlich", erwiderte sie vernichtend.

Albus plumpste in seinen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Sein Gesichtausdruck kam dem eines Schmollenden sehr nahe. „Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, weil wir dachten, du würdest es missbilligen und dich einmischen", antwortete sie.

"_Wir?"_

"Ein paar von uns haben es bemerkt."

"_Wer?"_

"Minerva, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Dora und ich."

"Also jeder, der regelmäßig im Hauptquartier ist, außer Ronald, Harry und mir. Soviel zu meinem Ruf der Allwissenheit", murmelte Albus zu sich selbst. Er schaute zu Poppy auf. „Arthur und Molly stimmen zu?"

"Zuerst nicht", erwiderte Poppy, "aber als wir die Möglichkeit hatten, darüber zu sprechen, stimmten sie zu, sich nicht einzumischen und dem ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Nach Hermines Verletzung und der Reaktion von Severus, scheint niemand mehr Zweifel darüber zu haben, wie gern er sie hat oder wie er sie behandeln würde."

"Bill weiß davon?"

"Warum denkst du hat er so hervorgehoben, wie sehr er Hermine als eine Schwester sieht?", seufzte Poppy. „Severus ist immer äußerst unsicher gewesen, wenn es um Frauen ging. Wenn er denkt, dass Bill Weasley einen Konkurrenten um Hermines Gunst darstellt, wird er sich zurückziehen. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt denke ich, dass es ihrer beiden Herzen brechen würde. Bill möchte nicht, dass dies passiert."

"Albus", ergänzte Poppy schmeichelnd, "wusstest du, dass Severus seinen Gehrock und sein Halstuch ausgezogen hat, während er in ihrem Krankenzimmer war? Es war so heiß dort drinnen, er knöpfte seinen Kragen auf. Jeder, der hinein ging oder herauskam aus dem Krankenzimmer, sah die Narbe an seinem Hals. Eingeschlossen Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter und die Zwillinge. Wenn das nicht Liebe ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Albus sah Poppy verwundert an. Ihm war nicht bekannt, dass Severus jemals jemandem erlaubt hätte, seine Narbe zu sehen, ausgenommen bei den Gelegenheiten, wenn Poppy ihn für eine medizinische Behandlung auszog. Währenddessen war Severus meist bewusstlos.

"Was macht dich so sicher, dass Hermine die Gefühle von Severus erwidert?"

"Du warst nicht da, als sie verletzt wurde", fuhr Poppy fort. „Du hast nicht gesehen, wie sie auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte. Als ich ankam, lagen sie eingewickelt in Decken auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest in ihrem Schlaf. Als er versuchte, sie los zu lassen, damit Molly seinen Platz einnehmen konnte, wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihr. Wenn Severus im Raum war, war Hermine ruhiger. Sie empfindet seine Anwesenheit als beruhigend."

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf in Erstaunen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals hören würde, wie jemand Severus als beruhigend beschreibt", murmelte er. „Die meisten Menschen würden sich in der Nähe eines Letifold wohler fühlen."

"Eigentlich denke ich, dass mehr als ein Irrwicht mit Professor Snapes Gesicht herumläuft."

"Wahrscheinlich eine bessere Analogie", stimmte Albus zu. Er strich abwesend über seinen Bart. „Nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich es befürworte. Ich stelle in Frage, wie gesund eine Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine sein könnte."

"Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist dich nicht einzumischen", sagte Poppy, „und hör auf damit, Bill Weasely auf Hermine zu schleudern."

"Aber ich benötige sie beide als Kuriere", sagte Albus. „Ich muss fähig sein, vertrauliche Informationen an Daniel Schuler durch verlässliche Hände senden zu können. Die Paar-Tagebücher, die wir verwenden, sind nicht ausreichend, wenn irgendwelche Materialien zwischen uns versendet werden. Die beiden sind ideal für diese Aufgabe und die Geschichte eines Liebeswerbens zwischen ihnen wird jeden, der ihre Reisen zwischen Chicago und Hogwarts in Frage stellt, überzeugen."

"Dann akzeptiere die Realität, dass es Theater und kein tatsächliches Liebeswerben ist", entgegnete Poppy. „Vor allem übertreibe es nicht vor Severus oder bring sie nicht in eine Lage, in der von ihnen erwartet wird, sich als Paar zu verhalten."

Poppy stand gebeugt über Albus und sah ihn streng an. „Ich liebe dich, Albus. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du äußerst fähig bist, Dinge entsprechend deinem Ermessen zu arrangieren. Im tiefsten Inneren ist Severus ein guter Mann, der sich selbst viele Dinge in seinem Leben, die die meisten Männer wollen, untersagt hat, um unserer Sache zu dienen. Wenn er eine Chance hat, einige dieser Dinge jetzt zu haben, sollte niemand von uns ihm im Weg stehen. Vielleicht überlebt er den Krieg nicht. Lass ihm diese Möglichkeit des Glücks."

Albus schaffte es, widerstrebend besiegt auszusehen.

"Also gut", sagte Albus. "Ich werde davon absehen, Bill auf Hermine zu schleudern, wie du es genannt hast."

Poppy lächelte warm. Sie griff nach vorn und nahm Albus seinen Hut ab und warf ihn ungefähr in Richtung Frisierkommode. Ihre Hände strichen sein langes weißes Haar nach hinten und sie lehnte sich nach unten und küsste ihn.

Albus schloss seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Er drehte seinen Kopf und saugte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und sie ließ sich durch den Raum führen und auf das Bett ziehen. Albus schaute auf seine langjährige Partnerin, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Lippen waren einladend geöffnet. Ein weiterer Kuss und ihre Hände glitten in sein Haar.

"Vielleicht solltest du eine dieser blauen Ampullen holen?", murmelte sie.

Albus lachte leise und erhob sich vom Bett, um genau dies zu tun. Als er den geschlossenen Schrank öffnete, überdachte er einen Moment das Versprechen, dass er Poppy gegeben hatte.

Er würde Bill Weasley nicht auf Hermine Granger schleudern. Das würde eines Schwebezaubers bedürfen und wäre zu offensichtlich. Wie auch immer, in seiner sorgfältig überdachten Meinung würde Hermine mit Bill Weasley viel glücklicher werden als mit dem unmöglich komplizierten und dunklen Severus Snape. Abgesehen davon, wenn Severus eine Zukunft hatte, läge die in den Vereinigten Staaten am Avalon College. Albus brauchte Hermine in Hogwarts, um die Qualität des Zaubertränkeunterrichts aufrecht zu erhalten, die ein so großer Teil von Hogwarts Ruf war.

Er hatte Poppy nicht versprochen, dass er davon absehen würde, die Situation zu manipulieren. Er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, sehr dezent, aber mit den kontinuierlichen Begegnungen der Beiden unter angemessenen Umständen, könnte er das Happy End doch erreichen, welches er wollte.

Albus kehrte zum Bett zurück, eine blaue Ampulle Vitaminstärkungsmittel in der Hand. Poppy nahm sie ihm ab und entkorkte sie. Im Entgegenkommen öffnete Albus seinen Mund und erlaubte ihr, es auf seine Zunge tropfen zu lassen. Er schluckte und lächelte.

------------------------  
**Severus  
Nach Mitternacht**

Sie sieht hübsch aus im Mondlicht. Ich komme nicht drum herum zu bemerken, wie lieblich ihr Haar in dem sanften, silbernen Licht ist. Arthur hält ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie ergreift sie. Sie kommt in eine Umarmung mit ihrem adoptierten Vater, damit er sie beide zurück zum Fuchsbau apparieren kann.

Poppy hat ihr noch nicht erlaubt, selbst zu apparieren. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr wieder soweit gut geht, dass sie nach Hause kann. Wenigstens wird sie noch ein paar weitere Tage zur Genesung haben, bevor sie nach Chicago zurückkehren muss.

Sie lächelt mich an und beide disapparieren.

Ich bin bereit selbst zu verschwinden, als ich höre, wie die Hintertür aufgeht.

"Severus", ruft Bill, "warte eine Minute, ich möchte mit dir reden, bevor du gehst."

Ich drehe mich um. Ich widerstehe dem Drang zu spötteln.

"Es ist ziemlich spät, um soziale Höflichkeiten auszutauschen", erwidere ich kalt.

"Kannst du für eine Minute zurück ins Haus kommen", fleht Bill. „Du und Remus, ihr kennt Albus schon länger als ich und ich brauche eure Ratschläge, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll. Sein Verkupplungsgeschäft, das er versucht, fällt wirklich aus dem Rahmen."

Vielleicht kann ich nach allem doch ein paar Minuten erübrigen.

Ich kehre zurück zum Sofa und akzeptiere das von Remus angebotene Brandyglas. Remus nimmt seinen gewohnten Platz im Schaukelstuhl ein. Bill sitzt in dem Lehnsessel, in dem zuvor Albus saß.

"Ich brauche ein paar Ratschläge, wie ich mit Albus umgehen soll", sagt Bill ernst. „Während ich die Notwendigkeit verstehe, dass Hermine und ich als Kuriere dienen, ist das ein offensichtlicher Verkupplungsversuch. Hermine und ich, wir haben uns nie so betrachtet. Ihr habt doch sehen müssen, wie unangenehm es ihr war, als er es vorschlug."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagt Remus und sieht Bill an. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich denke nicht, dass du ihr Typ bist."

"Nicht im Geringsten", sagt Bill in einer ziemlich gutmütigen Weise. „Hermine ist eine wunderbare Person, aber unsere Interessen sind sehr verschieden. Ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen und sie dazu bewegen, es auf sich zu nehmen. Entsprechend ihrer Reaktion denke ich, dass sie zustimmen wird. Ich denke nicht, dass sie von Albus ihre Zukunft planen lassen möchte wie ich meine."

"Albus ist berüchtigt dafür, Leute verkuppeln zu wollen", gluckst Remus. „Severus, kannst du dich erinnern, wie er versuchte, Moody und Minerva zusammen zu bringen?"

"Fast so erfolgreich wie sein Versuch, Aberforth mit Arabella Figg zusammen zu bringen", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsen.

"Oh, ja", erwidert Remus. "Das endete in Gewalt. Was war es noch mal gleich, das sie nach ihm warf, als sie zusammen zu Abend aßen?"

"Eine Salatschüssel, denke ich", erwidere ich. „Sie schlug vor, er solle sie zu seiner richtigen Freundin mitnehmen für einen Snack."

"Also, was kann ich tun, um Albus vom Verkuppeln abzuhalten?", fragt Bill.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du ihn davon abhalten kannst, es zu versuchen", sage ich ihm.

"Das stimmt", sagt Remus. "Albus ist absolut hartnäckig. Ich denke, du und Hermine, ihr müsst abwarten, bis es vorbei geht."

"Wenn er sieht, dass er keinen Erfolg hat über einen gewissen Zeitraum, wird er es eventuell aufgeben", ergänze ich.

"Er ist sehr geduldig", nickt Remus. „Es wird eine Zeit dauern. Du und Hermine, ihr müsst betonen, wie sehr ihr eure Beziehung als Bruder und Schwester mögt."

"Seid sehr konsequent darin", beharre ich.

Nicht zugebend, dass ich ein begründetes Interesse in dieser Angelegenheit habe.

"Du hast Recht", sagt Remus und sieht mich an. „Wenn Albus irgendwelche Widersprüche sieht, wird er es als Beweis ansehen, dass er gewinnt. Er würde nur noch geduldiger werden."

"Also, der Plan ist, dass Hermine und ich als Kuriere dienen, betonen, wie sehr wir die Gesellschaft des anderen schätzen als Bruder und kleine Schwester, und sicher gehen, dass jeder weiß, dass dieses Liebeswerben definitiv nur eine Tarnung ist", sagt Bill.

"Genau", sagt Remus.

Ich nicke zustimmend. "Gentlemen, wenn unsere Angelegenheit erledigt ist, würde ich gern nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und mein Bett aufsuchen."

"Ich komme mit dir, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", fragt Bill. „Du warst sehr hilfreich. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du deine jahrelangen Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Albus Manipulationen geteilt hast."

"Albus ist gewöhnlich sehr entschlossen, seinen Willen in den meisten Angelegenheiten durchzusetzen", erwidere ich. „Zum Glück wurde er nach Gryffindor gewählt und ist für gewöhnlich sehr offensichtlich in seinen Manipulationen. Wenn er nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, wäre er raffinierter und womöglich erfolgreicher."

Dies gewinnt ein Lachen von Bill und Remus.

Die Apparation und der Gang zurück ins Schloss sind tatsächlich angenehmen unter den Umständen. Bill kann eine sehr gute Gesellschaft sein. Vor allem wenn er so ausgiebig darüber spricht, wie schön es ist, eine zweite Schwester zu haben und wie überwältigt er von ihrer Intelligenz ist.

-----------------------------  
**Severus  
Vor der Morgendämmerung**

Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Ich muss immer an Hermine und unsere Situation denken. Ich hätte in meinem ganzen Leben nicht geglaubt, dass ich mit einer Situation wie dieser umgehen müsste.

Es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung und ich sitze auf der Bank auf dem Astronomieturm, wo Hermine und ich einen Monat nach dem Mord an ihren Eltern geredet haben. Auch wenn ich vor dieser Nacht für sechs Jahre ihr Lehrer gewesen war, hatte ich zuvor nie richtig mit ihr gesprochen.

Nicht, dass ich jemals dazu tendiert habe, eine bedeutsame Unterhaltung mit Schülern zu führen. Sie war nichts weiter für mich als eine außergewöhnliche, intelligente Nervensäge. Sie hatte Potenzial, brillant in Zaubertränke zu sein, und ich sah es als Verschwendung, wenn ihr diese Chance verwehrt werden würde.

Ich hatte nicht erkannt, als wie wichtig sich dieses erste Gespräch herausstellen würde. Die Ereignisse der letzten anderthalb Jahre haben alles verändert.

Ich dachte, ich würde für immer allein sein. Nichts in meiner Vergangenheit gab mir einen Grund zu denken, dass es jemals jemanden geben würde, der mir wichtig sein würde, wie sie es ist. Das ich ihr etwas bedeute, ist mehr als ein Wunder. Ich werde solch einem Geschenk nicht meinen Rücken zukehren.

So viel für jemanden zu empfinden, ist fremd für mich. Ich mag Minerva, Lucius und Albus, aber dies hier ist so ganz anders. Sogar das, was ich für Lily all die Jahre zuvor in meiner Jugend gefühlt habe, verblasst im Vergleich.

Ich bin fähig, Besitz ergreifend zu fühlen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, weil ich als Kind so wenig Menschen hatte, zu denen ich eine Verbindung besaß oder auf die ich mich verlassen konnte. Jemand zu haben, der mir gehört, und mir ganz allein, ist etwas, dass ich wollte, aber immer bestritt, dass es jemals möglich sein könnte. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich immer dachte, es wäre nicht sicher.

Ich empfand Lily zweifellos als Besitz in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren. In meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass sie mich nur benutzte, um James Potter eifersüchtig zu machen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Potter sie zurückforderte, und ich würde ihrerseits einfach nur ein Entscheidungsfehler sein, eine schlechte Erinnerung.

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es unabwendbar war, die Wut, die ich fühlte, als sie mir erzählte, dass es vorbei war, übertraf alles, was ich jemals einer anderen Person gegenüber gefühlt habe. In diesen Wochen hatte ich es zugelassen, zu sehr zu mögen, zu viel zu wollen. Ich ließ es zu, dass ich verletzbar wurde, halb zu glauben, dass es vielleicht keine Lüge war. Im Angesicht der unbestreitbaren Wahrheit, war ich stark verleitet, sie zu schlagen; es brauchte all meinen Willen, dass ich davon ging.

Wäre ich nur ein wenig länger geblieben, hätte ich es dann getan? Eine unbeantwortete Frage und eine, deren Rahmenbedingungen ich nicht wünsche, weiter zu erkunden. Ich war um Haaresbreite soweit, so zu werden wie mein Vater.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieselbe Art Mann bin, wie mein Vater war. Mein Vater hätte Lily geschlagen. Ich ging davon. Vielleicht ist es diese Entscheidung, die den Unterschied ausmacht, dass ich das Risiko eingehen sollte?"

Wenn ich an die Stunden im Hauptquartier zurück denke, als wir darum kämpften, ihr Leben zu retten, war es eine Sache als Molly und Arthur unter die Decken zu Hermine krabbelten, um sie zu wärmen. Sogar als Potter und Weasley sich in das Bett legten, machte es mir nichts aus. Sie sind mehr Brüder für sie wie sonst irgendwer.

Aber als George und Fred Seite an Seite mit Hermine lagen, befahl Molly ihnen, sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr zu legen und ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten. Molly wusste ganz genau, dass die Zwillinge Hermine nicht in schwesterlicher Weise sehen. Glücklicherweise leisteten mir meine zwanzig Jahre Schauspielerfahrung gute Dienste, als ich meine völlig instinktive und Neandertaler Reaktion unterdrückte. Ich zerrte die beiden nicht aus dem Bett und warf sie nicht die Treppen herunter für die Frechheit, über Hermine in solch einer Weise nachzudenken.

Wäre ich nicht beschäftigt gewesen mit dem Zubereiten von Tränken und dem Überwachen von Hermines Zustand, wäre ich derjenige neben ihr gewesen, sie zu halten, sie zu wärmen. In ihrem Delirium sagte sie es mir in Worten, zu leise, als dass sie andere hören konnten. Sie fühlte sich mit mir sicher und hatte Angst, wenn ich nicht da war. Ich wollte derjenige sein, der sie beruhigte, niemand sonst.

Frauen haben normalerweise Angst vor mir und ich bevorzuge es so. Minerva, Narzissa und Molly sind die Ausnahmen von der Regel, aber sie haben schon lange hinter die Fassade gesehen, die ich in der allgemeinen Öffentlichkeit präsentiere.

Für lange Zeit war es physisch und emotional sicherer gewesen, Frauen auf einen beträchtlichen Abstand zu halten. Wie habe ich meine Mauer fallen und Hermine hereinlassen können? Soweit hinein zu lassen, dass ich sie als meinen Besitz ansehe, dass es wichtig ist, ihr Vertrauen zu erhalten, und dass sie zu beruhigen meine Zuständigkeit ist? Der Gedanke daran zu sehen, wie andere Männer sie berühren mit weniger als harmlosen Absichten, bringt mein Blut zum Kochen.

Ich tat es nicht. Ich warf die Zwillinge nicht die Treppen hinunter. Ich dachte daran und tat es nicht.

Als ich ein Teenager war, wollte ich Lily verletzten wegen ihrer gleichgültigen Einstellung meiner Gefühle gegenüber. Meine Besitzgier Hermine gegenüber hat ein anderes Format angenommen. Ich ertappe mich dabei darüber nachzudenken, wie ich die verletzten kann, die nicht erkennen, dass sie vergeben ist. Ich vermute, ich kann sie dafür nicht verantwortlich machen, da unsere Beziehung ein strenges Geheimnis ist. Das wird sich ändern an dem Tag, an dem ich sie in formeller Weise Umwerben werde.

Ich möchte sie Erobern. Ich lächle in mich hinein als ich an die Entscheidung denke, die ich kurz vor der Explosion im Zaubertränkevorratsraum traf. Ich habe eine Beziehung mit einer Frau, die ich Erobern möchte.

Wie konnte ich jemals zu jemandem werden, den sie in solch einer Weise mag? Es war Hermine, die die Initiative ergriff zu diesem wundervollen Kuss, als ich auf der Seite ihres Bettes saß, unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass ich ekelhaft ausgesehen und gerochen haben muss. Nach mehr als zwölf Stunden in Räumen, die tropisch heiß gehalten worden waren zu Hermines Komfort, und dem Brauen von Heilmitteln Kessel nach Kessel, war mein Haar fettiger als jemals zuvor und meine Haut bestimmt nicht besser. Sicherlich verfehlte schon Stunden früher mein Deotrank seine Wirkung.

Trotzdem griff sie nach mir mit einem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen, den ich nie zuvor gesehen habe. Als ich auf ihrem Bett saß, hatte ich nur vorgehabt, sie nur einen Moment lang zu umarmen, nicht mehr. Wohin verschwand meine Entschlossenheit? Ich war so entschlossen gewesen, die Dinge mit Hermine nicht tiefer gehen zu lassen bis der Krieg vorüber ist.

Sie ist mir so wichtig und diese Situation ist gefährlich. Ich bin ein fähiger Okklumentiker, aber kann ich jede Begegnung mit Hermine einer der Untersuchungen des Dunklen Lords fernhalten? Je stärker der emotionale Inhalt der Erinnerung ist, je schwerer ist sie zu verbergen.

Er sucht gezielt nach sexuellen Begegnungen. Ich habe ihm erlaubt, alles zu sehen, was ich mit dem Call Girl in Chicago getan hatte. Er glaubt, ich hätte einen Trank eingenommen, um meine vorgetäuschte Impotenz zeitlich herzustellen und mich verwöhnen zu lassen. Es befriedigt ihn, solche Dinge zu sehen, in intime Momente einzudringen. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Voyeur, der gern Dinge findet, die er zum Manipulieren von anderen verwenden kann.

Bevor Hermine verletzt wurde, hatte ich mich darauf vorbereitet, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, eine engere Beziehung zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu vermeiden. Die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Verletzung entfernte jegliche Illusionen, die ich darüber hatte, Hermine auf Distanz zu halten. Ich würde sie nicht aus meiner Obhut entlassen, wenn ich einen Weg finden könnte, sie hier zu behalten.

Ich muss realistisch sein. Dies jetzt weiter zu vertiefen, wäre selbstmörderisch. Wenn der Dunkle Lord irgendein Zeichen von einer Beziehung zu Hermine in meinen Erinnerungen sieht, wird er mich töten. Wahrscheinlicher ist sogar, dass er Draco auftragen wird, sie ihm auszuliefern. Vor meinen Augen würde er sie vergewaltigen und quälen, als Bestrafung gefolgt von meiner eigenen Folter. Der Tod wäre eine willkommene Erleichterung für uns beide bevor alles vorüber wäre. Unsere Körper würden irgendwo auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts als Warnung platziert werden.

Ich werde sie solch einem Risiko nicht aussetzen.

Trotzdem wünsche ich, sie zu erobern.

Würde sie…?

Würde Hermine auf mich warten?

Auch wenn ihr Bill Weasley auf einem Tablett serviert werden würde?

Im Moment kann ich sie nicht Umwerben, aber würde sie diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen, wenn der Krieg zu ende ist?

Schuler erzählte Albus, dass diesen Sommer etwas passieren würde.

Wenn ich überlebe, werde ich offiziell bei den Weasleys um die Erlaubnis bitten, Hermine zu umwerben. Ich denke, sie würde zustimmen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaube, dass ihre Gefühle genauso stark sind wie meine.

Meine Stimmung verdunkelt sich als ich an die anderen möglichen Ausgänge denke. Was, wenn Voldemort gewinnt?

Hermine muss überleben, ohne Rücksicht darauf, welche Seite die Herrschaft über Zauberergroßbritannien erlangt. Wenn die falsche Seite gewinnt, ist das beste Ende, dass ich erhoffen kann, dass wir beide in die Vereinigten Staaten flüchten können.

Egal was mit mir passiert, sie muss entkommen. Sicherlich erfordert das einige Manipulationen von meiner Seite. Sie ist notorisch stur, in der vordersten Linie eines Kampfes zu stehen, wenn ihre Freunde involviert sind. Wann immer diese prophezeite Begegnung mit den Dunklen Lord passiert, ich muss nach einen Weg suchen, um Hermine weit entfernt zu halten. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Albus Hermine zwingt, diesen Sommer in Chicago zu bleiben. Was immer auch passieren wird, kann vorüber sein, bevor sie darüber informiert wird.

Was ist, wenn Hermine hier in Großbritannien ist und der Dunkle Lord gewinnt? Sobald Voldemort gewinnt, werden alle magischen Mittel des Entkommens aus dem Land blockiert sein. Wenn die Todesser die Politiken des Dunklen Lords durchsetzen, werden die Muggelgeborenen in großer Gefahr sein. Allermindestens werden sie zur Dienerklasse der Zaubererwelt.

Wenn es so aussieht, dass Voldemort gewinnen wird, was werde ich tun? Ich kann ihr keinen Schutz geben, wenn ich als Verräter entlarvt werde.

Kann ich eine Stellung behalten, die es mir erlauben wird, in beide Richtungen zu gehen?

Dies ist ein Moment, in dem ich entscheiden muss, wo meine Loyalitäten wirklich liegen. Ich kann Voldemort anlügen. Ich kann Albus Dumbledore anlügen. Ich bin fähig, Hermine anzulügen, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich werde mich nicht selbst belügen. Selbstbetrug führt zu nichts.

Was ist, wenn es zu der Wahl kommt, Hermine zu retten oder Potter?

Meine Antwort auf die Möglichkeit kommt prompt und ist brutal ehrlich. Zum Teufel mit der Prophezeiung und Potter. Ich werde Hermine retten.

Würde ich den Orden und Albus verraten, um Hermine zu retten?

Wenn nötig, werde ich so tun, als ob ich den Orden und Albus verrate. Es würde erfordern, einen Todessersieg zu erdulden, was Voldemort als Herrscher über Großbritannien einsetzen würde. Ich werde meine Zeit bis zu einer Gelegenheit und auf die Mittel warten, um Voldemort zu zerstören, wenn sie sich präsentiert, auch wenn es ein Jahrhundert dauernd würde. Ich werde jede Rolle spielen, die ich muss, in den Todesserreihen von Riddle. Lucius und Draco werden dasselbe tun und wir werden auf uns gegenseitig acht geben.

Der Dunkle Lord hat darüber gesprochen, wie die Welt unter seiner Herrschaft aussehen würde. Er hat über die Muggel als Sklaven und Tränkezutaten gesprochen. Muggelgeborene Zauberer müssen Diener und magische Arbeiter unter der Aufsicht der Reinblüter sein.

Er nennt muggelgeborene Hexen_ Zuchtbestand._

Ich muss in einer Position sein, die es mir erlaubt, Hermine zu behalten, wenn es dazu kommt. Ich kann auf Lucius Einfluss bauen, damit ich meinen aufstocken kann, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich sie unwiderstehlich finde. Sie muss mir zuerkannt werden oder ich muss sie entführen und irgendwo verstecken.

Mein Kopf fällt in meine Hände als ich ein weiteres mögliches Szenario überdenke.

Sie wird entführt und gefangen gehalten von einem anderen Todesser. Sie wird einem anderen Todesser zuerkannt.

Ich werde ihn herausfordern und um sie kämpfen. Lucius wird mein Sekundant sein. Ich werde um sie kämpfen und gewinnen.

Hermine würde als meine Konkubine leben müssen.

Voldemort wird mir eine Reinblüterfrau zuerkennen.

Scheiße.

Ich möchte nicht über den Albtraum nachdenken, der mein Leben sein würde, wenn irgendeines dieser Dunklen Szenarien Realität werden würde. Jede einzelne dieser Möglichkeiten ist ein weiterer Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord nicht gewinnen darf.

Ich werde meine Bemühungen verdoppeln. Jede Fähigkeit, die ich habe, wird dazu verwendet werden für die Aufgabe, eine funktionierende Waffe zu erschaffen, und Mittel und Strategien zu entwickeln, um sie zu überbringen. Wir werden Voldemort niederschlagen. Er wird niemals wieder eine Bedrohung darstellen.

Merlin, hilf mir. Ich beginne, wie ein Gryffindor zu klingen. Es muss an der Gesellschaft liegen, die ich pflege.

Ich bin entschlossen. Es stand niemals mehr auf dem Spiel wie im Moment. Ich möchte ein Leben, das vollkommen anders ist als ich es mir bisher vorgestellt habe. Wenn ich die Qualitäten eines Gryffindoroptimisten übernehme, werde ich die Slytherincleverness verwenden, um es durchzuführen.

Ich schaue zum Mond hinauf. Die Luft ist kühl heute Nacht und ich bin froh über meinen Mantel. Für einen Moment bin ich überwältigt von der Tiefe der Gefühle, die ich für Hermine habe. Das Gefühl, dass ich sowohl wollte als auch fürchtete ist hier und ich werde es nicht verleugnen. Das ist Liebe.

Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich Liebe und ich habe Hoffnung.

tbc

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Der letzte Satz macht mir sehr viel Mut und Hoffnung. Euch auch?_

_Mir hat besonders der gedankliche Monolog von Severus gefallen._

_Soll ich den Vorschausatz beibehalten?_


	64. Kapitel 64

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Letzte Woche Freitag ist das 81. Kapitel im Original erschienen und ich kann nur sagen: Wow! Ich freue mich schon darauf, eure Reaktionen auf diese Kapitel zu erfahren. ;O) Im Original nähert sich Hypnobarb der hervorragenden Zahl von 3000 Reviews an. Unglaublich, aber wahr._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Mawi, vielen lieben Dank für deine tollen Korrekturarbeiten. Ohne dich wäre die Übersetzung niemals so gelungen! Mach weiter so!!! ;O)_

_Padme: Der letzte Satz ist erst der Anfang! ;O)_

---------------

_**64. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
8. April 1999**

Der Küchentisch im Fuchsbau ist belegt mit Dokumenten und Büchern. Ich habe die Ausgabe des Direktors von de Argentinas _Pretiosissimum Donum_ _Dei_ durchgesehen und mir umfassende Notizen gemacht.

Auch mit dem besten Englisch Übersetzungszauber ist Argentinas Aufzeichnung verblümt und durchsetzt mit obskuren alchemistischen Begriffen. Ich brauche verschiedene Nachschlagewerke, um den Sinn zu erfassen und bin dennoch manchmal ratlos.

Seine Arbeit mit verzauberten Formen der Tollkirsche ist bemerkenswert. Ich ziehe das Bündel an Computerausdrucken heraus, die ich vom Avalon mit nach Hause brachte. Es würde viel effektiver sein, wenn ich hier Zugang zu einem Computer und Internet hätte.

Ich schwöre bei Krummbeins gedrücktem, kleinem Gesicht, dass an dem Tag, an dem Digital Magic ein Notebook herausbringt, das in einer magischen Umgebung funktioniert, ich die erste sein werde, die eines kauft. Während dessen muss ich mit dem zurecht kommen, was ich habe.

Verzauberte Tollkirsche scheint sich leicht anbauen zu lassen. Es ist keine magische Pflanze, sondern eine von denen, die verzaubert werden können. Um sie wachsen zu lassen, muss man bestimmte Zauber über die Samen sprechen; sie an Neumond pflanzen, um ausgeglichenes Wachsen von Blättern und Wurzeln zu erzielen; sie durchweg bewässern mit Wasser einer Vollmondphase, um die Feuchtigkeit im Boden zu erhalten; gebräuchliche Wachstumszauber und Segenswünsche verwenden, und man muss die wachsende Pflanze mit Nifflermist düngen. Das scheint zu der Beschreibung zu passen, wie Argentina seine Pflanzen pflegte.

Ich habe bisher zwei Hauptprobleme lokalisiert. Es braucht zwei Jahre, um eine ausgewachsene Pflanze zu erhalten, und das Extrakt wird aus den Wurzeln gewonnen. Ist die Pflanze einmal geerntet, ist dies das Ende. Wenn wir die verzauberte Tollkirsche verwenden werden, müssen wir kontinuierlich neue pflanzen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, wie viel Tollkirschenwurzel es benötigt, um genügend Extrakt zu erhalten, um jemanden abhängig machen zu können und ihn auch süchtig zu halten.

Ich lehne mich auf dem Stuhl zurück und denke über das Bedürfnis von mehr Tee nach.

"Wie kommst du voran, Liebes?", fragt Molly und lehnt sich an das Spülbecken.

Ich stehe auf und greife nach dem Teekessel.

"Meine Liste an Fragen wird viel länger als meine Liste mit Antworten", erwidere ich. „Ich vermute, der offizielle Antrag an den Koordinator des Beschaffungsteams muss von Severus als Koordinator des Waffenentwicklungsteams kommen, aber wir werden viel Verzauberte Tollkirsche benötigen, wenn wir eine rein magische Formel verwenden werden.

"Meine Güte", erwidert Molly. "Das wird nicht leicht zu finden sein."

"Außer wir können Atropin verzaubern."

"Also, das ist eine Pflanze, von der ich noch nie etwas gehört habe", sagt Molly, ihre Stirn ist vor Konzentration in Falten gelegt.

"Es ist keine Pflanze", erkläre ich. „Es ist ein Extrakt der Tollkirsche, welches dazu verwendet wird, um unwillkürlich Muskeln lahm zu legen. In sehr hohen Mengen beeinflusst es das zentrale Nervensystem und verursacht Erregung und Delirium. Ich vermute, dass das Atropin, extrahiert von der Verzauberten Tollkirsche, Teile des zentralen Nervensystems beeinflusst, die es uns ermöglichen, Magie zu benutzen. Von dem, was ich in Argentinas Buch gelesen habe, denke ich, dass es Magie blockt während es ein Euphoriegefühl hervorruft. In mittelalterlichen Zeiten wurden wohl Alchemisten, die es an sich selbst in Experimenten testeten, abhängig davon, und verwendeten es so häufig, dass sie nach einer Weile keine Magie mehr verwenden konnten.

"Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du gerade gesagt hast", erwidert Molly verwirrt. „Haben sie nicht erkannt, dass sie ihre Magie verloren? Warum würde ein Zauberer damit fortfahren etwas zu tun, das seine Magie blockiert? Das macht keinen Sinn."

"Nein, tut es nicht", antworte ich, als ich uns erneut Tee eingieße, "es sei denn, dass die Euphorie von der verzauberten Tollkirsche sie sich so gut fühlen ließ, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnten. Es muss ein Effekt der verzauberten Version sein. Die nichtmagische Tollkirsche verursacht ein Delirium mit mächtigen Halluzinationen, aber keine intensive Euphorie."

Molly setzt sich an den Küchentisch mit einem Teller Haferflockenkeksen für uns zum Teilen. Ich bringe die Teebecher. Wir beide mampfen still.

"Wenn man es nicht verkehrt macht, fühlt sich der Gebrauch von Magie gut an", grübelt Molly. „Es fühlt sich nur schlecht an, wenn man den Zauber nicht korrekt anwendet und er zurückgeschleudert wird. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Tollkirsche jemanden dazu bringen kann, sich so gut zu fühlen, dass man die Magie aufgeben würde."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Magie aufgeben wollten", erkläre ich. „Als sie begannen, die Tollkirsche zu verwenden, wussten sie nicht, was sie ihnen antun würde."

"Wenn es der Extrakt selbst ist, den du brauchst, warum versuchst du nicht, so viel wie möglich davon zu bekommen und es zu verzaubern?"

"Es wäre toll, wenn wir beides bekommen könnten und Zeit zum Experimentieren hätten", erwidere ich, „aber ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob wir nach Muggeldrogen suchen sollten als Suchtbestandteil. Es gibt verschiedene Formeln, alle ziemlich suchterzeugend, und die Zutaten sind schnell zu beschaffen. Ich denke, es ist möglich, dass alle Suchtsubstanzen, die Euphorie erzeugen, auch Magieunterdrückungsmittel sind. Ich denke, sie haben Substanzen in sich, die dieselben Rezeptoren und Neurotransmitter verwenden, die es uns ermöglichen, Magie zu verwenden."

"Von dem was Charlie sagt, wird es uns möglich sein, genügend Feuerblasenextrakt zu bekommen. Wenn wir eine Dosis definieren können, die ausreicht, um Voldemorts Magie zu blocken, aber ihn nicht tötet, könnten wir es mit Crack kombinieren und es vollenden. Wir haben nicht genügend Zeit, viel zu experimentieren, wenn wir diesen Trank bis zum Sommer entwickeln müssen."

"Was ist Crack?"

"Pulverisiertes Kokain, erhitzt in Wasser und Natron", erkläre ich. „Nachdem es eine Weile erhitzt wurde, wird die Masse, die sich formiert, Crack genannt. Es sollte in einer Pfeife geraucht werden und gibt ein sofortiges überwältigendes Glücksgefühl. Der Genuss ist so stark, dass sich nichts anderes so gut anfühlt und der Anwender zwingend nach mehr sucht. Crack hat viele Leben in der Muggelwelt zerstört. Es ist äußerst gefährlich, es auch nur einmal zu probieren. Wenn wir Voldemort davon abhängig machen könnten, würde die Welteroberung auf seiner To Do Liste ziemlich weit nach unten sinken."

Molly gießt uns Tee nach und sieht mich forschend an.

"Ist es zu gefährlich für dich und Severus, damit zu arbeiten?", fragt sie.

"Wir müssten einen magischen Weg finden, es in einen inhalierbaren Rauch zu verwandeln, um den stärksten Effekt zu erzielen. Ein Blasenkopfzauber würde es aus der Luft filtern, die wir einatmen. Die Schutzkleidung, die wir benötigen, wird sich nicht unterscheiden von der, die wir verwenden, wenn wir mit gefährlichen Zutaten hantieren. Ich denke, es ist machbar. Es wird bestimmt eine der Sachen sein, die wir diskutieren, wenn Severus hier sein wird."

Es gibt keinen Grund, dies mit Molly weiter zu erörtern. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich alles davon ist und sie würde weiter darauf eingehen, wenn sie es wüsste.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Molly und wechselt in die Vollmutterstimmung, „denke ich, ist es Zeit für dich, all diese Dokumente, Rollen und Bücher beiseite zu legen. Poppy möchte, dass du dich ausruhst, warum gehst du also nicht nach oben und machst ein Nickerchen?"

"Gute Idee", erwidere ich und sammle die Bücher ein. „Harry, Bill, Remus und Severus werden heute Abend hier sein, um unseren Trank zu besprechen. Wir werden bestimmt bis sehr spät aufbleiben, bis wir fertig sind, deshalb werde ich mich jetzt besser ein wenig ausruhen."

Molly stapelt die Dokumente und Computerausdrucke und wir platzieren sie alle auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Als sie sich umdreht, greife ich nach ihr. Molly lächelt warm und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. Es fühlt sich so gut an, ihre fürsorglichen Arme um mich herum zu haben.

"Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst", flüstere ich. „Vieles ist verschleiert, aber ich erinnere mich, dass du mich gehalten hast, als ich fror. Ich habe mich besser gefühlt, wenn du anwesend warst."

Molly streicht mein Haar zurück und steckt es hinter mein Ohr. „Du bist jetzt ein Teil unserer Familie, Kind. Ich fühlte mich besser, wenn ich da war und dich umarmte. Es ist eine Muttersache."

"Ich denke, meine Mum würde dem absolut zustimmen", sage ich ihr.

Molly lächelt mich an. "In diesem Fall schickt dich diese Mum zu deinem Nickerchen. Also, lass mich nicht erst hochkommen müssen, um nach dir zu sehen, ob du nicht nur da liegst und liest."

"Ja, Ma'm", erwidere ich als ich freudig ihren Anweisungen Folge leiste.

Zwanzig Minuten später döse ich gerade ein als ich höre, wie die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet wird. Molly sieht sowieso nach mir. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss lächeln, als ich einschlafe.

---------------

Harry kann manchmal so süß sein. Er zog meinen Stuhl vor, goss mir Tee ein, reichte mir einen Teller und eine Serviette. Er kümmert sich um mich, weil ich krank war. Mir geht es gut, aber ich werde ihn mich noch ein wenig bedienen lassen, wenn er sich dadurch besser fühlt. Für all die Male, als ich mich um ihn gekümmert oder seinen Arsch aus Schwierigkeiten gerettet habe, denke ich, bin ich ein wenig überfällig, als Gegenleistung umsorgt zu werden.

Die Gruppe hat die Küche in Beschlag genommen, damit wir uns um den Tisch herum versammeln können. Molly hat uns mit dem Tee und den Keksen allein gelassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie erfreut wäre über die Flasche Feuerwhisky, die Bill hervorzog sobald sie uns verlassen hatte, um nach oben zu gehen. Harry nimmt daran nicht teil, da er am Morgen Dienst haben wird. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber er hat für Alkohol nicht viel übrig.

"Wie läuft es mit deiner Ausbildung?", fragt Bill Harry.

"Die Ausbildung läuft gut, aber es gibt einiges, das sie dir nicht darüber erzählen, was es bedeutet, ein Auror zu sein, bevor du unterschreibst", antwortet Harry und sieht dabei missmutig drein. „Zehn Minuten Action bedeutet zehn Stunden warten oder Papierarbeit."

"Das trifft auf viele Jobs zu", erwidert Bill. „Als ich den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angenommen habe, dachte ich, von viel Papierarbeit weggekommen zu sein. Einen Fluch brechen, um einen Schatz frei zu legen, und Gringrotts hat mehr Formulare zum Ausfüllen als die Bibliothek von Hogwarts Pergamentstücke hat. Nach sieben Jahren als Schüler in Hogwarts hätte ich bemerken müssen, wie viel Zeit Lehrer damit verbringen, Aufsätze zu benoten und Lehrpläne zu schreiben."

"Das ist genau das, was ich meine", sagt Harry und nimmt sich ein Zimtplätzchen. „Heute Morgen habe ich eine Festnahme vorgenommen bei einem noch ausstehenden Haftbefehl wegen Verwandelns von Zahnstochern in Galeonen und das Ausgeben derselben. Den Fälscher zum Haus eines Freundes zu verfolgen, dauerte zwei Stunden. Die Papierarbeit zu erledigen, um die Gefangennahme und die Anklage zu bearbeiten, dauerte vier Stunden."

Das könnte meine Chance sein, Harry nach etwas zu fragen, was mir im Kopf herumschwirrt, anstatt den beiden Männern zuzuhören, wie sie über ihre Papierarbeit wehklagen. Ich lege meine Hand auf Harrys Arm, um ihn zu unterbrechen, und er dreht sich, um mich anzusehen.

"Wie geht es deinem Feuerblitz?", frage ich.

"Meinem Feuerblitz?", fragt er zurück und sieht verwirrt aus. „Dem geht's gut. Warum?"

"Er war in meinen Gedanken", erwidere ich. „Ich bin nur neugierig. Gibt es Dinge, die du für die regelmäßige Instandhaltung tust?"

„Sicher. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, dass du mir mein aller erstes Beseninstandhaltungsset gegeben hast?"

"Ich meine nicht die Art von Instandhaltung." Ich durchsuche mein Gehirn nach einem guten Vergleich ab. „Du weißt, dass Autos in eine Werkstatt müssen, um das Öl auszutauschen und die Reifen zu wechseln? Gibt es so etwas für einen Besen?"

"Alle paar Jahre muss ich ihn zu Qualität Quidditch Zubehör bringen", antwortet Harry. „Sie inspizieren den Besen und überprüfen die Zauber, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles gut funktioniert."

"Hast du es in letzter Zeit getan?"

Harry schaut nachdenklich und kratzt sich am Kopf.

"Ich denke nicht", antwortet er. „Es war alles so stressig, es ist wahrscheinlich überfällig. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich werde mich nächste Woche darum kümmern."

"Gut", erwidere ich erleichtert. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum es mir im Kopf herumschwirrte." Ich lächle und necke Harry. „Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir nicht genug zusammen sind, um dich wegen des Lernens zu schelten. Ich habe meine Sorge- und Scheltequote nicht mehr erreicht, die dich betrifft."

"Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst", lacht Harry, "kannst du mich über die Tagebücher schelten."

"Ich habe keine Nörgeleien im Moment, jetzt da ich dich wegen des Feuerblitzes befragt habe. Eine andere Sache, die ich mich gefragt habe; gab es irgendwelche Entwicklungen in der Suche nach der vermissten Nonne?", frage ich.

"Nichts", sagt Harry und schüttelt seinen Kopf in Bedauern. „Es ist, als habe die Erde sie einfach verschluckt."

"Vermisste Nonne?", fragt Bill mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Schwester Kathleen Clancy", erwidert er. „Sie hat ein Heim für Obdachlose in Dublin für die Kleinen Schwestern der Armen geleitet. Sie verschwand ohne eine Spur im Februar."

"Ich nehme an, sie war eine Hexe, wenn du in dem Untersuchungsteam warst", kommentiert Bill. Er lehnt sich vor und stützt sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

"Sie war Mitte siebzig", sagt Harry und nimmt sich einen weiteren Keks. „Sie hatte begonnen, Pläne zu machen, ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, damit sie sich in ein geheimes Kloster in Frankreich zurückziehen konnte. Laut ihrer Familie war sie besorgt, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, dass sie nicht in der Weise altert wie sie sollte, sogar mit einem Zauber. Eines Tages verlies sie die Obdachlosenunterkunft, um zu einem Meeting zu gehen und verschwand."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas darüber in dem Propheten gelesen zu haben", sagt Bill.

"Es hat nicht viel Aufsehen erregt", sagt Harry. „Ich denke, es bekam ein paar kurze Absätze auf den hinteren Seiten. Es wurde keine Leiche gefunden und es gibt absolut keine Hinweise. Da sie vor allem in der Muggelwelt gelebt hat, zollt die magische Welt dem nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit."

"Severus hatte nichts für dich?", fragt Bill.

"_Professor Snape_", korrigiert Harry neckend. Bill grinst in Erwiderung. "Er sagt, es gibt keinen Klatsch darüber innerhalb der Todesser."

Die Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches entzündet sich und flackert. Das ist das Signal, dass jemand gekommen ist und die Anti-Apparation-Sperren um den Fuchsbau passiert hat.

Bill steht auf und öffnet die Tür, die in den Garten führt. Remus ist hier, begleitet von einer Hexe, der ich zuvor noch nie begegnet bin. Sie hat einen Reiseumhang um ihre Schultern liegen, der alles verdeckt bis auf den Saum ihrer limettengrünen Umhänge. Anscheinend kennt sie Bill, welcher ihren Mantel nimmt und sie zum Tisch hinüber eskortiert.

"Ellen", sagt Bill, "ich möchte dir Harry Potter und Hermine Granger vorstellen. Das ist Heilerin Smith."

"Hallo und bitte nennt mich Ellen", sagt sie mit Nachdruck. „Albus erzählte mir, das ihr beide zum Komitee gehört", sagt die Hexe während sie den Platz neben mir einnimmt. Sie hat warme, haselnussbraune Augen und ein erheiterndes Lächeln.

"Es ist schön, Sie zu treffen", erwidere ich. „Arbeiten Sie im St. Mungo?"

"Die limettengrünen Umhänge verraten mich jedes Mal", antwortet sie mit glitzernden Augen. „Mein Spezialgebiet ist Fluchumkehrung."

"Sie müssen ein paar merkwürdige Dinge zu Gesicht bekommen", sagt Harry und drückt seine Brille auf seiner Nase wieder nach oben. Ernsthaft, würde man meinen, er würde sich daran erinnern, den Am-Platz-bleiben Zauber anzuwenden, den ich ihm beigebracht habe.

"Tue ich", antwortet sie seufzend. „Unglücklicherweise hatten wir die letzten paar Jahre viel zu tun. Dort draußen gibt es ein paar sehr kreative Flüche mit schrecklichen Auswirkungen."

Remus kommt zu uns, bietet Heilerin Smith ein Glas Feuerwhisky an.

"Nein, danke", sagt sie. "Ich bleibe bei Tee. Ich behalte gern meine Sinne bei mir, wenn ein Projekt besprochen werden muss", sagt sie und schaut auf den Stapel mit Berichten, den ich für das Komitee vorbereitet habe. Sie dreht sich zu mir und nickt zustimmend in Richtung meiner Teetasse.

"Wie ich sehe, folgst du den Anweisungen von Madam Pomfrey", sagt sie.

"Sie machte es sehr deutlich, dass ich nichts nachgehen sollte, was vielleicht mit dem Detoxierungstrank, den ich einnehme, interagieren könnte", erwidere ich.

"Bevor wir richtig in unser Treffen eintauchen", sagt Ellen, "sie hat mich gebeten, dich zu untersuchen und eine Urinprobe mitzubringen. Wir müssen wissen, ob du noch etwas von dem Feuerblasenextrakt in deinem System hast. Wenn wir wollen, dass diese Waffe wirkt, müssen wir sicher gehen, dass wir Voldemorts Körper in dem Prozess nicht töten. Madam Pomfrey und ich werden zur Verfügung stehen, um dich und Professor Snape auf mögliche Reaktionen des menschlichen Körper auf den Trank hinzuweisen."

"Sie wurden über unsere Pläne informiert?"

"Poppy und Albus haben mir einen Überblick gegeben", sagt Ellen. „Ich erwarte, heute Abend mehr zu erfahren." Sie lehnt sich mir entgegen und sieht mich gespannt an. „Der Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzler Feuerblasenextrakt hat deine Magie _wirklich_ unterdrückt?"

"Hat es", erwidere ich. "Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape sind sich da sicher." Ich greife hinüber zu dem Stapel mit Berichten und nehme einen, um ihn ihr zu geben. „Dieser Bericht beschreibt unsere Beobachtungen und beinhaltet eine Zusammenfassung der Nachforschungen, die ich über Sucht getätigt habe."

"Unglaublich", kommentiert sie als sie beginnt, den Bericht durchzublättern. „Wie kommt es, dass wir das niemals zuvor entdeckt haben?"

Ich bin bereit, in eine Erklärung einzutauchen als die Kerze sich wieder entzündet, eine weitere Ankunft verkündend. Das sollte Severus ein. Ich würde aufstehen und die Tür öffnen, aber das würde zu offensichtlich sein. Vor allem weil ich dazu versucht bin, meine Arme um ihn zu werfen und ihn besinnungslos zu knutschen.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und lächle in mich hinein. Würde das nicht jeden schockieren? Vor allem Severus?

Es wäre wunderbar, wenn wir einen oder auch zwei Momente allein sein könnten, wenn das Treffen vorbei ist. Es mag sich wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit ergeben zum Knutschen bis zum Punkt der Besinnungslosigkeit, aber ich nehme alles, was ich bekommen kann. Immerhin hatten wir diesen wundervollen Kuss, der mir sagte, dass er für mich genauso viel empfindet wie ich für ihn.

Ich mag mich vielleicht nicht an viel von dem erinnern können, was passierte, als ich krank war, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er fast kontinuierlich bei mir war. Ich denke, er sah mich sogar nackt, nachdem das Doxyschutzmittel und die Cruciatustränke überall auf mich gespritzt waren und sich direkt durch meine Kleidung gefressen haben. Er muss diese Fluchnarbe über meiner Brust gesehen haben, die ich als Andenken aus dieser Misere im Zaubereiministerium erhalten habe.

Ein Teil von mir hatte Angst, dass ein Mann es abstoßend finden könnte. Severus empfindet bestimmt nicht so, so wie er mich geküsst hat. Außerdem bin ich ein Amateur in der Narbenabteilung im Vergleich zu dem, was ich an Severus sah, als ich ihn wegen des Cruciatus behandelt habe.

Bill öffnet die Tür und Severus tritt herein. Er sieht wie immer aus. Er trägt seinen schwarzen Mantel über seinen schwarzen Umhängen. Unter diesen befinden sich sein Gehrock und die Hose mit den Knöpfen an den Knöcheln. Das einzige Weiße, das man sehen kann, ist etwas über dem hohen Kragen und an seinen Handgelenken. Seine Drachenhautstiefel klicken auf dem Holzfußboden. Wie gewöhnlich sieht Severus Haar aus, als müsste es mal gewaschen werden. Seine Haut ist zu blass und seine Zähne sind belegt von dem ganzen Tee, den er trinkt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick treffen seine schwarzen Augen auf meine quer durch den Raum.

Ich hoffe, ich werde immer dieses Glücksgefühl spüren, wann immer unsere Augen sich treffen.

Ich wünschte, ich würde mir trauen, es zu zeigen.

Ich drehe meine Augen langsam weg und sehe auf meinen Tee hinunter. Wenn ich ihn weiter anschaue, verrate ich mich und er wird es wissen. Severus vermag es vielleicht, desinteressiert zu schauen. Ich kann es nicht.

Wir hatten noch keine Möglichkeit über Bill und mich als vorgetäuschtes Paar zu sprechen, damit wir Kuriere für Mr. Schuler und Professor Dumbledore sein können. Bill und ich haben darüber gesprochen und es ist ein absolutes Rollenspiel. Ich möchte das Severus versichern. Ich muss wirklich mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen. Wenn ich nur daran gedacht hätte, mein Tagebuch über die Ferien mit nach Hause zu bringen. Es kam mir niemals in den Sinn, dass ich es vielleicht gebrauchen könnte.

Severus richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Heilerin neben mir.

"Guten Abend, Heilerin Smith", sagt Severus in seiner samtigen Stimme. „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut und auch Ihrem Ehemann?"

Ellen lächelt ihn offen an und erwidert, "Mark und mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Er lässt grüßen und entschuldigt sich, dass er Hogwarts nicht besuchen kommt."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass er nicht kann", sagt Bill mit einem Glucksen. „Wir hätten eine Wiedervereinigung von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste Professoren haben können."

Ellen lacht. Sie sieht mich an und bemerkt meine Verwirrtheit.

"Sie sprechen über meinen Ehemann, Mark. Er war 1985 Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Der Fluch holte ihn am Ende des Schuljahres ein, kurz bevor die letzte Klasse zu ende war."

"Der Fluch?", frage ich. "Es gab Gerüchte darüber unter den Schülern." Ich sehe zu Severus, welcher sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von mir an den Tisch gesetzt hat. „Ist es wahr, dass der Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verflucht ist?"

Ich bemerke, dass Severus einen prüfenden Blick auf die Flasche wirft, bevor er das Glas Feuerwhiskey, welches Remus, der sich zu uns an den Tisch gesellt, ihm anbietet, annimmt. Ich wette, er wollte sicher gehen, dass es nicht die fünf Jahre alte Version des Old Odgens ist. Ich mache ihm keinen Vorwurf. Ich würde diesen Fusel auch nicht trinken. Es schmeckt wie Einreibe-Alkohol vermischt mit Straßenteer.

"Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die VgdDK Position verflucht ist", erklärt Remus. „Albus hat mir davon erzählt, bevor ich sie annahm. Er sagte, dass niemand den Posten für mehr als ein Jahr behalte, seit Riddle ihn verflucht hätte."

„Du wusstest, dass du den Posten nur ein Jahr behalten würdest und nahmst ihn trotzdem an?", fragt Harry überrascht.

"Es war eine Chance, die ich bereit war, zu ergreifen, vor allem aufgrund unserer Vermutung, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Rückkehr vorbereitet", erklärt Remus und schwingt seinen Whisky im Glas. „Er hatte dich bereits als Ziel anvisiert. Auch wenn Albus, Severus und Minerva vor Ort waren, um dich zu beschützen, dachte ich, ich könnte helfen."

„Wenn der Posten verflucht ist, wie kommt es, dass Bill immer noch in Hogwarts ist?", frage ich. „Er hat diesen Job jetzt über ein Jahr."

"Wir denken, wir haben einen Weg gefunden, mit diesem Fluch umzugehen", sagt Bill und kommt zu uns an den Tisch. „Wir wissen es mit Sicherheit, wenn ich bis zum Schluss des Schuljahres durchhalte."

"Wie verflucht man überhaupt einen Posten?", fragt Harry. „Ich dachte, ein Fluch müsste auf ein Objekt oder eine Person bezogen werden. Ein Job ist etwas, das eine Person macht, nicht die Person selbst."

"Ein sehr guter Punkt", sagt Bill. „Severus, Albus, Professor Flitwick und ich sind diesem Problem letzten Sommer nachgegangen. Es war Severus, der es herausfand."

Severus sieht sehr selbstzufrieden aus, während er darauf wartet, dass Harry fragt.

"Okay, Professor", sagt Harry und beäugt Severus skeptisch. „Würden Sie es in Erwägung ziehen, uns anderen zu erklären, wie Sie es fertig gebracht haben, den Fluch zu brechen?"

Severus sieht alle der Reihe nach an und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky. Er tut dies, um den vollen dramatischen Effekt für diesen Moment zu erhalten.

"Ich muss anmerken, dass wir den Fluch nicht beseitigt haben. Wir haben einfach einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu umgehen. Als das Muster für den Verlust des Lehrerpostens für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sich am Ende eines jeden Schuljahres herauskristallisierte, glaubte Professor Dumbledore, dass Riddle irgendwie den Job verflucht hatte als er sich um den Posten bewarb und nicht genommen wurde."

"Auch wenn Riddle ein mächtiger und kreativer Zauberer ist, glaubte der Direktor nicht, dass ein Hilfsmittel erfunden worden war, um den Posten an sich zu verfluchen. Professor Dumbledore sah sich Objekte im Klassenraum und im Büro für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an, welche als Anker für solch einen Fluch verwendet werden könnten. Er überprüfte jeden Schreibtisch, jedes Buch, Portrait und Objekt in beiden Räumen auf Flüche. Gefunden wurde nichts. Den Klassenraum und das Büro in andere Räume zu verlegen, veränderte nichts."

„Es muss etwas gegeben haben, dass den Fluch verankerte", sagt Harry abwesend.

"Der Direktor konnte natürlich nicht jedes im Schloss befindliche Objekt auf Flüche untersuchen. Die Angelegenheit blieb für Jahrzehnte ungelöst." Severus grinst.

Ich stelle die Frage. Severus wartet nur auf die Möglichkeit zu glänzen.

"Wie hast du dann herausgefunden, was zu tun ist?", frage ich.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht Remus ziemlich überlegen an, was diesen garantiert irritieren soll. Glücklicherweise ist Remus geduldig. Anstatt schnippisch zu antworten, sieht er Severus mit einem schwer geprüften Ausdruck als Erwiderung an.

"Es fiel mir während des Sommers ein, als ich meinen Hogwarts Lehrvertrag unterschrieb. Ich erkannte, dass Professor Weasley Professor DaVinci im Oktober ersetzte", sagt Severus ruhig. „Als Ersatz war sein Vertrag anders als der von Professor DaVinci. Professor Weasley hatte es geschafft, das Ende des Schuljahres zu erreichen, ohne das der Fluch ihn dazu zwang, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Jeder Hogwartslehrer unterschreibt jedes Jahr einen neuen Vertrag. Viele von uns lehren schon seit geraumer Zeit und haben verschiedene Verträge alle paar Jahre wegen aufgelaufener Gehaltserhöhungen aufgrund des Dienstalters. Der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Posten ist anders. Da es jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer gab, hatte der Direktor den gleichen Vertrag einfach nur jedes Jahr kopiert."

„Also war der Fluch auf dem Vertrag", erwidert Ellen erstaunt, „und wurde durch das Duplizieren weitergegeben."

"Exakt. Jedes Jahr unterschrieb der neue Lehrer den verfluchten Vertrag. Jedes Jahr war der neue Lehrer am Ende des Schuljahres gegangen", sagt Severus und erhebt sein Glas, um Remus zuzuprosten.

Das ist mein Severus. Er ist sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, weil er herausgefunden hat, was selbst Albus Dumbledore nicht konnte.

"Wir testen es noch", sagt Bill. „Wir wissen, ob wir richtig liegen, wenn ich das Ende des Schuljahres ohne eine Katastrophe erreiche." Er richtet seinen vollen Charme an Ellen mit einem von seinem umwerfenden Lächeln. „Ich mag vielleicht nicht so glücklich davonkommen wie Professor Smith als der Fluch ihn traf."

Ellen fängt an zu lachen, ein kehliges Glucksen. Bill und Remus lehnen sich beide zurück in ihren Sitzen und lachen mit ihr zusammen. Severus erlaubt sich selbst ein amüsiertes Lächeln als er in seinen Feuerwhisky stiert.

Harry und ich schauen uns an, verwirrt.

Ellen sieht aus, als beginne sie, ihren Atem wieder zu erlangen. Sie hustet ein paar Mal und nimmt ein paar Schlucke von ihrem Tee, um ihre Kehle wieder aufzuklären.

"Ich weiß, viele der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer in den vergangenen Jahren hatten ziemlich unrühmliche Weggänge von Hogwarts", erwidert sie.

"Gewöhnlich kurz nach dem sie versucht hatten, mich zu töten", murmelt Harry.

"Das tut mir wirklich leid", sagt Remus und zuckt mit seinen Schultern und sieht Harry schuldhaft an.

"Wenigstens hast du es nicht absichtlich getan", sagt Harry tröstend. „Das ist mehr als ich über die anderen sagen kann."

Ellen sieht zwischen beiden hin und her. „Gibt es da eine Geschichte, von der ich wissen sollte, Severus?"

"Später", erwidert Severus, mit seinen Augen rollend.

"Also, was passierte mit deinem Ehemann?", fragt Harry, fordernd fortzufahren.

"Es war der Morgen des letzten Tages des Schuljahres", sagt Ellen mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir dachten, wir hätten es überstanden und dann passierte es." Sie pausiert dramatisch.

"Ja?" Dränge ich sie weiter.

"Mark begann zu niesen", sagte sie, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Er nieste und nieste und nieste…."

Severus übernimmt.

"Und nieste wieder und wieder", sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Wir konnten ihn unten in den Kerkern hören." Er sieht mich lässig an. „Echos, wie du weißt."

Ich möchte kichern. Ich bin, wie auch immer, zu erwachsen zum Kichern.

"Ich war im Zaubertränkeklassenraum zu der Zeit und hörte es", sagt Bill. „Der Mann konnte nicht aufhören zu niesen."

"Er bekam Nesselsucht", ergänzt Ellen. „Er war im Krankenflügel und Poppy konnte das Niesen nicht stoppen. Es juckte ihn ständig und er konnte kaum zu Atem kommen, weil er so sehr niesen musste. Ich wurde aus dem St. Mungo gerufen."

"Poppy versuchte jeden Zauber, der ihr einfiel", merkt Severus an. „Die Tränke, die ich auf Lager hatte, machten keinen Unterschied."

"Es wurde ziemlich unschön, als er nieste während er gerade am Schlucken war", beobachtet Ellen, die Bänder ihrer Umhänge für den Effekt wegstreichend.

Jetzt lachen wir alle.

"Nichts, was ich versuchte, brachte etwas. Wir überwiesen ihn ins St. Mungo", erklärt Ellen. „Sobald wir von Hogwarts weg gefloht waren, hörte das Niesen auf. Wir verbrachten ein paar Stunden in der Abteilung für Fluchumkehrung und konnten nichts feststellen. Er wurde entlassen und wir kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. In dem Moment, als er aus dem Flohnetzwerk stieg, begannen das Niesen und die Nesselsucht von neuem. Zehn Minuten später waren wir wieder zurück im St. Mungo…."

„Wo das Niesen aufhörte?", unterbricht Harry.

"Genau", sagt Ellen, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Mark konnte seit dem keinen Fuß auf die Gründe von Hogwarts setzen. Er ist die einzige Person, bei der jemals eine Allergie gegen Hogwarts diagnostiziert wurde."

"Wenn der Fluch von dem Posten genommen wird", fragt Harry, "wäre es ihm möglich, zu Besuch zu kommen?"

"Der Fluch ist auf dem Vertrag, den Professor Smith unterschrieben hat", erwidert Severus, in dieser für ihn typischen allwissenden Weise. „Deshalb würde er immer noch Opfer der Auswirkungen werden." Severus grinst Bill an. „Wir haben ein paar extra Schutzvorkehrungen in dem neuen Vertrag eingebaut, den Professor Weasley für dieses Jahr unterschrieben hat."

"Wie z.B.?", fordert Ellen.

"Wir entschieden, kein Risiko einzugehen und änderten den Namen des Lehrerpostens", sagt Bill grinsend. „Technisch gesehen bin ich nicht der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

"Ihr habt den Namen des Postens verändert?", frage ich.

Bill steht auf, glättet seine Umhänge, nimmt eine männliche Pose ein und verkündet stolz, „Ihr betrachtet den aller ersten Lehrer für Wertschätzung der Musik in Hogwarts."

Jeder von uns lacht. Sogar Severus stimmt mit ein.

"Es ist nur eine glückliche Fügung, dass ich andere zugehörige Klassen über den Umgang mit Flüchen, Verhexungen und Dunklen Kreaturen unterrichte", prahlt Bill.

"Tust du tatsächlich etwas, das mit Musik zu tun hat?", lacht Harry.

"Natürlich", offenbart Bill fröhlich. "Im ersten Lehrertreffen des neuen Schuljahres führte ich die Lehrer in einen schwungvollen Chor mit dem Hogwarts Schullied."

Wir alle lachen erneut, ausgenommen Severus.

"Um das klarzustellen, ich habe _nicht_ daran teilgenommen", verkündet er, „und egal was andere sagen, Professor Weasley _kann nicht_ singen."

Harry fällt fast von seinem Stuhl, weil er so sehr lacht. Wir alle brauchen ein paar Minuten, um uns wieder zu beruhigen und unsere Aufmerksamkeit zum eigentlichen Grund des Treffens zurück zubringen.

--------------------------

Es ist fast Mitternacht. Zumindest haben wir jetzt einen Plan.

"Wir können zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Verzauberte Tollkirsche verwenden", sagt Severus und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wir haben einfach nicht genügend Zeit, sie zu züchten und auf dem offenen und schwarzen Markt steht nur wenig zur Verfügung."

"Damit bleibt uns nur Kokain oder Heroin", erwidert Ellen.

"Laut meiner Nachforschung", erkläre ich, "produziert Heroin die Euphorie schneller, wenn es direkt in die Vene injiziert wird – innerhalb von zehn Sekunden. Offensichtlich werden wir den Dunklen Lord nicht dazu bewegen können, in der Weise mit uns zu kooperieren. Geraucht braucht es zwei bis fünf Minuten. Die Abhängigkeit benötigt länger, erfordert wiederholte Dosen".

"Wir brauchen eine schnellere Wirkung", bemerkt Bill, "welche Kokain bieten kann, wenn wir einen Weg finden können, es in Rauchform zu verabreichen."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Ellen. „Die Rauchform erzeugt einen Höhepunkt innerhalb von fünf Sekunden, aber die Dosierung ist schwierig. Zuviel und wir rufen bei dem Dunklen Lord eine abnormal hohe Herzfrequenz hervor. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, ihn zu töten."

"Wie können wir es an Schlangen testen?", fragt Harry. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass jemals zuvor jemand versucht hat, eine Schlange abhängig zu machen."

"Wir sind im Bereich von Versuch und Irrtum Experimenten, Potter", sinniert Severus. „Es gibt keine Präzedenzfälle dafür, weil es zuvor niemanden wie den Dunklen Lord gab."

"Auch wenn wir zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Schlangen von Crack nicht abhängig werden, bedeutet es nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht davon abhängig wird", spekuliere ich. „Wenn er genügend verbliebene menschliche Physiologie in sich hat, könnte er abhängig werden. Sogar Schlangen haben Dopaminrezeptoren."

Jeder außer Ellen und Severus sieht mich verblüfft an. Severus und ich tauschen einen Blick und er zeigt eines dieser kleinen Grinsen, die er so gern mag.

"Dopaminrezeptoren sind die Mechanismen für die Kokainsucht", erwidert Severus ernst. „Hermine hat die Information für jeden von euch dupliziert. Ich erwarte von euch, diese Informationen zu studieren, damit ihr brauchbare Kenntnisse darüber habt, was wir versuchen wollen. Bringt mich nicht dazu, euch einen Aufsatz androhen zu müssen, damit ihr es lernt. Hermine und ich werden uns um die Details der involvierten Chemie kümmern."

"Wir werden Schlangen brauchen", sagt Bill und dreht sich zu Harry um. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man viele Schlangen heranlockt?"

"Werden Strumpfbandnattern ausreichen?", fragt Harry.

Severus und ich schauen einander an und zucken die Schultern. Wer weiß?

"Strumpfbandnattern reichen für den Anfang", erwidert Severus. "Letztendlich wollen wir unsere Formel an einem Runespoor ausprobieren. Ein Runespoor ist intelligent genug, zu erklären, was innerlich passiert, entsprechend Potters Interpretierungsfähigkeiten."

"In diesem Fall", sagt Harry, "kann ich in der Mitte eines Feldes stehen und sie rufen. Ich werde sie einsammeln und ins Hauptquartier bringen."

"Ich werde beim Einsammeln helfen und die Unterbringung vorbereiten", bietet Bill an. „Ich werde ein wenig nachlesen und herausfinden, was sie essen und was es benötigt, um sie in Gefangenschaft am Leben zu erhalten.

"Ich werde auf sie Acht geben", sagt Potter. „Wenn ich zur Arbeit muss, kann Remus nach ihnen sehen."

"Oh, nein, kann ich nicht", erwidert Remus. „Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht, den Ashwinder Käfig zu handhaben, weil ich wusste, dass ich nicht in die Nähe der Schlange kommen würde. Du wirst mich nicht in die Nähe eines Behälters voll mit Strumpfbandnattern bringen."

"Du hast ein Problem mit Schlangen?", fragt Severus mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

Ich kann sehen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen.

"Ich hasse Schlangen", sagt Remus mit Erschauern. „Sie gleiten herum und machen dieses Zungending. Nur der Gedanke, eine zu berühren, verursacht bei mir Zuckungen."

Harry steht kurz davor loszuprusten. Severus lächelt in einer ziemlich wölfischen Art, was mich sofort argwöhnisch macht, was er womöglich plant. Bill schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Komm schon, Remus", sagt Harry. „Schlangen sind nicht schleimig oder sonst was. Ihre Haut fühlt sich tatsächlich richtig gut an, wenn du eine berührst. Viele haben sehr geschmeidige Schuppen."

Remus gesamter Körper erschauert in einem deutlich sichtbaren Zittern vor Abscheu.

"Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen, weil ich es niemals selbst herausfinden werde", sagt er mit einer Grimasse. „Du könntest mich nicht mal dafür bezahlen, eine zu berühren."

"Ich sollte dieses Stückchen Information für zukünftige Ereignisse im Hinterkopf bewahren", murmelt Severus zu sich selbst als er Dokumente durchwühlt.

"Fürchte dich", sage ich zu Remus mit leiser, dramatischer Stimme, "Fürchte dich sehr."

"Ich denke, wir sollten zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren", erwidert Remus nervös. „Es wird spät."

Severus lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sieht uns alle ziemlich nachdenklich an.

"Wir müssen uns erneut treffen, um zu beschließen, wie wir an das Kokain kommen. Aufgrund der Menge, die wir benötigen, kann ich es nicht selbst besorgen über meine gewöhnlichen Kontakte für registrierte Substanzen, ohne ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

"In diesem Fall", erwidere ich, "schlage ich vor, dass wir die Zwillinge bitten, bei unserem nächsten Treffen dabei zu sein."

Die Antwort auf meinen Vorschlag ist Nicken um den Tisch herum, das aussieht, als wäre es einstudiert.

Dokumente werden zusammen gesucht und in Aktendeckel getan. Teebecher und Kuchenteller gesäubert und weggestellt. Ellen hat bereits ihre Notizen über meine physische Untersuchung gemacht und den magisch verkleinerten Urinbeutel in eine Tasche ihrer Umhänge getan. Harry zieht mich gerade in dem Moment in eine Rippen brechende Umarmung, als Arthur vom Wohnzimmer aus durch die Küchentür hereinkommt.

"Ich nehme an, eure Arbeit ist für heute Nacht getan?", fragt Arthur und sieht ziemlich heimelig aus in einem alten rot karierten Bademantel, der sich brutal mit seinem orange karierten Schlafanzug beißt.

"Ja, Dad", antwortet Bill. "Für heute ist es genug."

"Gut", sagt Arthur und lächelt mich warm an, „weil deine Mutter mir aufgetragen hat, nach unten zu kommen und nicht ohne Hermine wieder hoch zu kommen. Sie denkt, deine kleine Gruppe voll schlechtem Einfluss hält sie zu lange wach."

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und lache, als Bill, Remus und Severus Blicke austauschen, die wohlüberlegt unschuldig sind. Sogar Harry fällt mit ein. Ellen zwinkert mir zu.

"In diesem Fall", witzelt Harry, "werde ich dich besser gehen lassen. Verschwören gegen Riddle ist eine Sache. Es mit Molly Weasley aufzunehmen, wenn sie in ihrer Vollmutter- Stimmung ist, ist etwas völlig anderes."

Eine weitere kurze Umarmung und Harry geht zur Tür mit Remus und Ellen. Bill legt den Rest der Kekse zurück in ihre Dose. Severus und ich sind uns der Anwesenheit von Arthur deutlich bewusst und nicken uns entgegen. Es wird heute Abend keinen Moment geben, in dem wir reden können. Vielleicht nach dem nächsten Treffen?

"Bill", fragt Arthur, "schließt du zu und errichtest die Banne? Ich werde Hermine nach oben bringen."

"Sicher, Dad", erwidert er.

Arthurs Arm legt sich um meine Schultern und wir drehen uns in Richtung Treppe. Ein letzter Blick zurück. Severus schenkt mir eines von seinen winzigen Lächeln.

Seufz.

tbc

-----------------------------------------------

_**Pretiosissimum Donum**__**Dei:**_

_- 'the most precious gift of God' bedeutet übersetzt 'das kostbarste Geschenk von Gott'_

_- donum bedeutet Gabe_

_- dei bedeutet von Gott_

_- pretiosum bedeutet kostbar_

_**Vorschau zu Kapitel 65:**_

_-"Ich kann damit für lange Zeit leben", flüstert sie.-_

_Freue mich wie immer über Reviews… ;O)_


	65. Kapitel 65

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Viel Spaß!_

_----------------------------  
__**65. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
9. April 1999**

"Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis, Severus", sagt Albus. „Dieser Schüler tötete fast Miss Granger entweder durch Unfähigkeit, absichtlicher Sabotage oder Streich. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wie wir das handhaben werden."

Albus Büro ist an diesem Morgen kühl. Das Fenster steht offen und aus dem Westen weht eine Brise herein. Der Duft des Waldes ist stark, mit Andeutungen von Pinie und Wachholder. Normalerweise finde ich das beruhigend. Meine Stimmung lässt dies an diesem besonderen Morgen erheblich weniger effektiv wirken.

Wir haben vereinbart, uns vor dem Frühstück zu treffen, um eine Resonanz auf Hermines Zaubertrankunfall zu besprechen.

Es scheint, dass es mir nicht erlaubt werden wird, den Schüler zu verstümmeln oder zu töten, der etwas in das Fläschchen des Doxyschutzmittels hinzufügte, was fast in einer fatalen Verletzung endete.

"Sicherlich müssen wir diskret sein", erwidere ich und versuche sehr angestrengt, meine Frustration nicht zu zeigen. „Wir können nicht offenbaren, wer verletzt wurde und warum die Verletzung so ernst war. Wie auch immer, ich kann preisgeben, dass das explodierende Doxyschutzmittel Flaschen mit anderen Tränken zum Zerbersten brachte und das Opfer bespritzte und somit schwerwiegende chemische Verbrennungen verursachte.

"Das scheint angemessen", sagt Minerva. „Das bringt uns nun zur Frage nach der Identität des Opfers."

"Ich werde mich freiwillig als Opfer anbieten", schlug Poppy vor, den Teller mit Pasteten ablehnend. „Niemand wird meine Anwesenheit im Zaubertränkevorratsraum in Frage stellen, sogar in den Ferien. Ich kann darlegen, dass ich ein paar Tränke holte, die im Krankenflügel gebraucht wurden, als die Explosion geschah. Ich kann außerdem angeben, dass Winky mir half, meine Verbrennungen zu behandeln."

"Eine ausgezeichnete Geschichte", verkündet Albus und bietet Minerva mehr Tee an. „Es ist ganz und gar glaubhaft, da du Zugang zum Zaubertränkevorratsrum hast, auch wenn Severus nicht anwesend ist."

"Was uns zurückbringt zu vernünftigen Konsequenzen und zu dem, wie weit es Severus erlaubt sein wird, den Täter zu foltern", wiederholt Minerva. Ich kann sehen, dass sie es zum Abschluss bringen will, bevor ich explodiere. Diese ganze Sache hat mich gereizt gemacht.

"Wenn es ein wirklicher Fehler war", sagt Albus, "hat der Täter wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, was er oder sie getan hat. Sogar Veritaserum würde in diesem Fall kein Geständnis bringen."

"Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein wirklicher Fehler war", erkläre ich, meine Irritation ist offenkundig für alle. „Die Zutaten im Doxyschutzmittel interagieren nicht in einer Art und Weise, das sie überschäumen, auch wenn sie falsch bemessen und vorbereitet wurden. Durch Analyse der Zutaten sind die einzigen Dinge, die Überschäumen erzeugen können, eine Art von Käferschalen oder Knochenmehl von einer Anzahl magischer Kreaturen, wenn sie dem Trank hinzugefügt werden. Die Schreibweise der Wörter _Schale_ oder _Knochenmehl _passen zu nichts auf der Zutatenliste."

"Unglücklicherweise war es notwendig gewesen, alle Indizien mit einem Evanesco zu beseitigen, um Hermine vor weiteren Verletzungen zu bewahren. Ich kann keine Analyse durchführen, um exakt herauszufinden, was dem Trank zugefügt wurde. Was auch immer es gewesen ist, es war absichtlich."

"Ich stimme Severus zu", ergänzt Poppy. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es einfach nur ein Fehler war. Jemand sabotierte entweder den Trank absichtlich oder spielte einen Streich. Wer auch immer das getan hat, wusste, dass er eine Zutat hinzu gab, die nicht hineingehörte."

"Wie plant ihr herauszufinden, wer es gewesen ist?", fragt Minerva.

Ich lehne mich zurück und überdenke meine Alternativen.

"Es muss jemand aus der Klasse Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw des vierten Jahrgangs gewesen sein", sinniere ich. „Die Hinzugabe einer kleinen Schalenmenge oder einer kleinen Menge Knochenmehl hätte ein kritisches Stadium des Überschäumens achtundvierzig bis zweiundfünfzig Stunden später erreicht. Die Slytherin und Gryffindor Klasse traf sich zu früh in der Woche für die explodierende Flasche, um von ihnen zu sein." Ich halte inne und überdenke verschiedene Strategien.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte einfach ein Geständnis erfragen. Wenn es ein Hufflepuff war, bekomme ich wahrscheinlich ein Geständnis sobald sie hören, dass jemand verletzt wurde. Wenn es ein Ravenclaw war, muss ich wahrscheinlich mit der Subtraktion von Hauspunkten beginnen, bis es jemand von ihnen zugibt."

"Beides klingt nach vernünftigen Strategien", merkt Minerva an. „Sicherlich ist die Psychologie dahinter richtig."

"Was uns zurück zu den Konsequenzen bringt", sagt Poppy.

"Ich vermute, mir wird es nicht erlaubt sein, den Täter mitten im Verbotenen Wald um Mitternacht bei Vollmond auszusetzen?", grummle ich.

Albus lächelt und zwinkert. "Ich glaube, der Schulrat könnte es übertrieben finden, da wir ihnen das wahre Ausmaß der Verletzungen am Opfer nicht mitteilen können. Aufgrund der angeblichen Verletzung eines Mitglieds des Lehrerkollegiums denke ich, wäre es ratsam, wenn der Schüler sofort nach deiner Identifikation zu mir geschickt wird. Die Bestrafung wird von mir kommen und meiner Verantwortung unterliegen."

"Darf ich vorschlagen, den Täter für mehrere Wochen Strafarbeit an mich zu übergeben?", ersucht Poppy. „Vielleicht hilft es dem Schüler, der dies getan hat, die Konsequenzen seiner Taten zu verstehen, wenn er Zeit damit verbringt, sich um die Kranken und Verletzten im Krankenflügel zu kümmern. Auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir jemanden im Krankenflügel haben werden, der annähernd so schlimm verletzt wurde wie Hermine."

"Ich wäre damit zufrieden", erkläre ich. „Wenn du davon absiehst, übermäßig nett zum Täter zu sein."

"Von dem Schüler wird viel mehr erwartet werden als Kissen aufschütteln und Wasser für die Patienten einzugießen", erwidert Poppy mit einem verdächtigen Albus ähnlichen Glitzern. „Die Fußböden und Waschräume sind schon lange nicht mehr richtig mit der Hand geputzt worden und wir haben immer Bettpfannen und Spuckeimer, die mit einer guten Zahnbürste geschrubbt werden müssen."

"Ich glaube, Bettpfannen mit einer Zahnbürste zu reinigen, könnte Hermine eine gewisse poetische Genugtuung geben", erwidere ich und erinnere mich an unser Gespräch auf dem Astronomieturm zurück. „Sie hatte es einmal als Konsequenz vorgeschlagen, als sie ziemlich wütend war über den Verstoß durch einen anderen."

"Du meine Güte", sagt Minerva. „Hermine muss zu der Zeit ziemlich verärgert gewesen sein."

"Sie hatte einen guten Grund", erwidere ich. Es ist gibt keinen Grund, es weiter zu erklären. „Wenn alle damit einverstanden sind, würde ich gern zum Frühstück gehen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt."

"Ist dieser Plan für jeden akzeptabel?", fragt Albus.

Alle Beteiligten geben ihre Zustimmung und wir gehen zum Frühstück.

-------------------

Die Klasse im vierten Jahrgang Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ist gewöhnlich eine der leichteren zum Unterrichten. Die Schüler sind ernsthaft bei ihrer Arbeit und kommen halbwegs klar. Das heutige Thema laut Unterrichtsplan sind die Auswirkungen verschiedener Erntemethoden auf die Effektivität von wurzelbasierten Extrakten. Der Unterricht wird durch die Notwendigkeit verzögert werden, den Täter dieses besonders abscheulichen Streichs oder Sabotage zu überführen.

Alle sehen so unschuldig aus. Ich hörte ihr nervendes glückliches Geplauder, bis sie in den Klassenraum hinein kamen. Wenigstens sind sie intelligent genug, zu verstummen sobald sie in der Tür stehen.

Eines dieser hell strahlenden Gesichter tötete fast meine Hermine.

"Bevor wir den heutigen Unterricht beginnen, gibt es ein Problem, dass wir lösen müssen", beginne ich. „Das letzte Mal als sich diese Klasse zusammenfand, war es eure Aufgabe, ein standardisiertes Doxyschutzmittel zu brauen. Aufgrund der Einfachheit dieses Trankes vermochten die meisten von Euch, einen minimal akzeptablen Trank zu brauen. Andererseits gab einer von euch eine zusätzliche Zutat dem Gebräu hinzu, was in einer Explosion im Zaubertränkevorratsraum resultierte."

Dies erweckt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sehe Gesichtsausdrücke verschiedenster Art; alarmiert, neugierig, überrascht. Schüler schauen sich gegenseitig an, um zu sehen, ob jemand schuldig aussieht. Bisher tut es niemand. Es wird Zeit, den Einsatz zu erhöhen.

"Madam Pomfrey befand sich zu der Zeit im Vorratsraum. Die Tränkeflasche, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt, zerbrach, als das zerberstende Glas des explodierenden Doxyschutzmittels sie traf."

Dies sammelt Gesichtsausdrücke der Bestürzung und Keuchen von einigen Schülern. Jetzt studieren Schüler genau die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden nach Zeichen von Schuld. Madam Pomfrey ist sehr beliebt bei den Schülern. Es ist schwer, die herzensgute Medihexe nicht zu mögen, die sich um die meisten während ihres herausschießenden Erbrechens und explosiven Durchfalls kümmerte.

"Madam Pomfrey erlitt schlimme chemische Verbrennung an ihren Händen und Handgelenken."

Jetzt ertönt lautes Keuchen und die Gesichter spiegeln Horror wieder. Ich studiere das Gesicht eines jeden Schülers nach Ausdrücken von Schuld. Es gibt ein paar wenige, die den Augenkontakt mit mir vermeiden.

"Wer hat das getan?", fordere ich in meiner bedrohlichsten Stimme.

Stille liegt über dem Raum. Ich trete vom Podium herunter und beginne, durch den Raum zu gehen.

"Wer auch immer von euch dies getan hat; ich gebe euch zehn Sekunden, die Verantwortung für eure Taten zu übernehmen."

Zehn Sekunden vergehen ohne Geständnis. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es kein Hufflepuff ist.

"Also gut", verkünde ich, während ich vor der Klasse hin und her laufe, meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken verschränkt. Ich mache mich selbst sehr groß und sehr bedrohend. Es ist Zeit für Plan B.

"Ich werde beginnen, bis zehn zu zählen", erzähle ich ihnen in einer kalten und tödlichen Stimme. „Bei eins werde ich zehn Punkte sowohl von Hufflepuff als auch von Ravenclaw abziehen. Bei zwei werde ich die Höhe verdoppeln und zu den vorhergehenden Punkten addieren. Ich werde sie wieder verdoppeln mit jeder Zahl, die ich zähle. Die Zählung wird aufhören sobald ich ein wahres Geständnis habe."

Die Schüler sehen sich geschockt an als ich inne halte, damit es sacken kann.

"_Eins",_ verkünde ich kalt. "Mr. Peterson, wie viele Punkte hat jedes Haus verloren?"

"Zehn, Sir", erwidert Peterson.

"_Zwei._ Wie viele Punkte, Miss Larson?"

"Zwanzig, Sir", erwidert Larson.

"Falsch. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Wie viele Punkte, Miss Howe-Smythe?"

"Zehn für die erste Zählung und zwanzig für die zweite Zählung, insgesamt dreißig, Sir", antwortet sie nervös.

"Korrekt." Ich sehe mich im Raum um. Einige rutschen nervös auf ihren Sitzen herum. Andere sehen sich misstrauisch an.

"_Drei._ Wie viele Punkte, Mr. Monroe?"

"Siebzig, Sir", sagt Monroe, tatsächlich stotternd.

"Wie viele Punkte werden bei vier verloren gehen?"

"Einhundertfünfzig, Professor", sagt er und schaut ziemlich panisch.

"_Vier."_

Die Hufflepuffs sind sichtlich nervös und schauen sich im Raum nach jemanden um, der etwas unternimmt. Die Ravenclaws bewahren ihre Fassung, sehen aber ziemlich verstört aus.

"Mr. Whittier, wie viele Punkte werden bei fünf verloren gehen?"

Er bekommt die Worte kaum heraus. „Sir, es wären 310 Punkte. Professor Snape, das ist nicht fair…."

Ich wirble auf ihn zu und zische. „Wie fair war es für Madam Pomfrey, ihre eigenen Hände heilen zu müssen mit der Hilfe einer Hauselfe?"

Ich durchsuche den Raum und sehe, wie sich eine zitternde Hand nach oben hebt.

"Miss Collingsworth", sage ich kalt, "gibt es etwas, dass Sie wünschen zu sagen, bevor ich die Fünf zähle?"

"Es war meine Schuld", sagt sie, ihre Stimme zittert. „Der Trank war fast fertig und ich öffnete die falsche Flasche für die letzte Zutat." Sie sieht zu ihren Händen anstatt zu mir. „Die Farbe sah trotzdem in Ordnung aus, deshalb dachte ich, ich habe nichts beschädigt."

Ich rage über ihr.

"Die letzte Zutat waren _Netzflügler_, Miss Collingsworth." Ich lege in meine Stimme tiefe Bedrohung. „Was taten Sie in den Trank anstelle von Netzflüglern?"

"Schale des Großen Mistkäfers, Sir", flüstert sie.

"Sie haben eine pulverisierte Zutat mit ganzen Netzflüglern verwechselt?"

"Sie… Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", stottert sie.

"Wenn Sie Netzflügler durch Schalen des Großen Mistkäfers ersetzen, gibt es kein Sprudeln und keine Explosion", kläre ich auf während ich mein Gesicht näher an ihres bringe. Sie zittert vor Angst. „Wie auch immer, die Zugabe von Schalen nach den Netzflüglern würde in Sprudeln und einer Explosion enden."

Das Mädchen legt ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht. Aber nein, ich glaube, ich habe sie zum Weinen gebracht.

Wie schade.

"Sehen Sie mich an", befehle ich ihr. Collingsworth lässt ihre Hände fallen und sieht zu mir auf, in Schrecken versetzt. Tränen und Nasenschleim sind auf ihrem Gesicht verschmiert, ein äußerst unattraktiver Anblick.

"Sie haben mich angelogen, Miss Collingsworth", sage ich sanft. Ich kann sehr beängstigend sein, wenn ich eine sanfte Stimme verwende. „Sind Sie bereit, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Collingsworth schluchzt jetzt. Ich vermute, ich werde keine weiteren Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen. Ich richte mich auf und spreche sie laut genug an, dass Pomona mich wahrscheinlich draußen im Gewächshaus hören kann.

"Miss Collingsworth, Sie werden sich im Büro des Direktors melden. Er wartet, um diesen Vorfall mit Ihnen zu besprechen und eine angemessene Strafe für die schwere Verletzung von Madam Pomfrey festzulegen und für den Verlust von einhundertfünfzig Punkten für Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, weil Sie nicht die Verantwortung übernommen haben."

"Ich schlage vor, Sie stehen auf und gehen _jetzt._ Sie werden eine Null für letzte Woche und eine Null für heute erhalten. In Ergänzung zu der Strafe, die der Direktor auch immer verhängen wird, werden Sie einen ein Meter langen Aufsatz schreiben über das Thema des ethischen Verhaltens gegenüber Klassenkameraden und Lehrern. Wegtreten."

Miss Collingsworth ist auf ihren Füßen mit Buchtasche in der Hand und rennt sofort aus der Tür. Der Rest der Klasse sitzt in benommener Ruhe.

Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht.

"Klasse", sage ich ihnen streng, "öffnet eure Lehrbücher auf Seite 409. Heute werden wir über die Auswirkung von verschiedenen Erntemethoden sprechen, wenn man mit Wurzeltränkezutaten arbeitet."

--------------------

Albus geht neben Poppy und mir als wir den Weg hinunter zu den Toren spazieren. Es ist halb fünf und Poppy und ich sind auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau, damit sie Hermine noch einmal untersuchen kann, bevor wir einen Appartionstest vornehmen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du zu ihr im Klassenraum gesagt hast", sagt Albus, "aber als Poppy ankam, war sie drauf und dran, auf ihre Knie zu fallen und um Vergebung zu bitten."

"Ihr Schuldgefühl hat sie redlich verdient", erwidere ich ziemlich selbstgerecht. Ich sehe keinen Grund, meine Taten weiter zu rechtfertigen. Ich bedaure nur, dass die Göre niemals erfahren wird, dass es Hermine ist, um deren Vergebung sie betteln sollte. „Also, warum hat sie es getan? Sie log offensichtlich darüber, die Schale fälschlicherweise in ihren eigenen Trank getan zu haben."

"Sie beruhigte sich soweit, dass sie die ganze Geschichte nach Poppys Ankunft erzählen konnte", erwidert Albus. „Das Mädchen war eifersüchtig auf Miss Howe-Smythe, weil dieser Aufmerksamkeit durch Mr. Bennett zuteil wurde. Sie entschied, die pulverisierte Schale dem Trank von Miss Howe-Smythe zuzufügen, damit er sprudelte und über den Kessel floss. Ihre Absicht war es, das Mädchen vor Mr. Bennett bloß zu stellen und sie zu Recht weisen zu lassen."

"So ein Unsinn", schnaubt Poppy. "Nur wegen eines Jungen dieses unnötige Drama zu erzeugen und Hermines Leben zu gefährden."

"Hormone, meine Liebe", doziert Albus. „Wie leichter könnte diese Schule geführt werden, wenn wir einen Weg finden könnten, die Pubertät bis nach dem Abschlussjahr von Hogwarts hinauszuschieben?"

"Ein interessanter Gedanke", erwidere ich. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit der Nachforschung beginnen. Ich nehme an, ich darf Gryffindors als Testobjekte verwenden?"

Poppy bricht in Gelächter aus. „Ich kann mir kein besseres Haus vorstellen, das besser geeignet wäre oder es nötiger hätte, die Pubertät hinauszuzögern, als Gryffindor."

"Als ein Gryffindor verüble ich diese Behauptung", schnaubt Albus mit einem Lächeln.

"Als eine Hufflepuff, bin ich absolut dafür", neckt Poppy.

"Als ein Slytherin, bin ich bereit, es zu realisieren", kontere ich.

Wie haben die Tore erreicht. Poppy und ich sind bereit zu verschwinden, damit sie rechtzeitig wieder hier ist, um den ersten Abend mit der Strafarbeit von Miss Collingsworth zu überwachen.

"Ich bin bald wieder zurück", sagt Poppy. „Ich möchte Hermine noch einmal untersuchen und dabei sein, wenn sie appariert, um sicher zu stellen, dass alles gut geht."

"Bitte, wünsch Hermine Glück von mir", sagt Albus. „Ich werde bis spät mit Korrespondenz beschäftigt sein, also komm ruhig vorbei, wenn du gern reden würdest."

Poppy und ich apparieren zum Fuchsbau.

-----------------

"Wenn ich sage, dass du zu deinen normalen Aktivitäten zurückkehren kannst, kann ich nicht genug betonen, dass du auf deinen Körper hören musst", belehrt Poppy. „Du erholst dich gerade von einem sehr schweren Unfall und du darfst es nicht übertreiben. Wenn du müde bist, dann geh schlafen. Wenn du hungrig bist, dann iss. Setz deinen Körper nicht unnötigem Stress aus."

"Höre gut zu, was Poppy sagt, junge Dame", fügt Molly der allumfassenden Predigt hinzu.

"Ja, Ma'am", erwidert Hermine pflichtbewusst, ihren Platz in diesem Gespräch verstehend.

"Severus hat ein Vitaminelixier für dich zubereitet", sagt Poppy und nickt mir zu. „Ich erwarte von dir, es täglich einzunehmen."

Aufs Stichwort hole ich zwei Flaschen mit Vitamin- und Mineralienelixier hervor und stelle sie auf den Tisch. Ich habe diese viele Male für Poppy zubereitet, um Schüler, die es benötigen, wieder aufzupäppeln. Ich habe mich nie zuvor darum geschert, es zu aromatisieren. Der Mandelgeschmack wird ihn genießbarer machen.

"Einen Teelöffel, zweimal täglich", predige ich, meinen Teil in diesem Gespräch verstehend.

"Danke für die Mühe, die du hattest, es für mich zuzubereiten", sagt Hermine und lächelt ziemlich schüchtern.

"Vergiss nicht, es zu nehmen", erinnere ich sie.

Poppy nimmt ihre Belehrung wieder auf. "Du musst dich darauf einstellen, dass du schnell ermüdest, bis dein Körper sich erholt hat. Ruhe, Ernährung und gemäßigte Aktivitäten sind deine besten Wetteinsätze für eine stetige Erholung."

Poppy akzeptiert eine Auffüllung ihres Tees von Molly. „Ich denke, es wäre ratsam deinen Freunden zu erzählen, dass du über die Frühlingsferien krank warst. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie bemerken, wie schnell du ermüdest. Ich schlage vor, du erzählst ihnen, dass dich die Masern erwischt haben."

"Was für eine hervorragende Idee, Poppy", lobt Molly. „Es ist eine perfekte Erklärung, warum du so schnell ermüdest und es langsamer als gewöhnlich angehen musst."

"In der Tat", sagt Poppy, „Kinder, die in der Zaubererwelt geboren wurden, nehmen im Alter von achtzehn Monaten einen Masern Vorsorgetrank ein. Als Muggelgeborene hast du den Vorsorgetrank erst genommen als du nach Hogwarts kamst. In manchen Fällen wirkt es nicht bei einem älteren Kind."

"Ich habe immer gehört, dass wenn ein erwachsener Zauberer oder eine erwachsene Hexe sie bekommt, sie die Masern noch kranker machen, als wenn Kinder es bekommen", ergänzt Molly.

"Das ist richtig", erwidert Poppy. "Mit modernen Behandlungsmethoden ist es weniger fatal, auch für Erwachsene. Wie auch immer, wenn die Flecken verschwunden sind und die Person nicht länger infektiös ist, ist sie für gewöhnlich noch eine Weile geschwächt."

Poppy trinkt ihren Tee aus und schaut, als wäre sie bereit, damit wir aufbrechen können, damit sie zurück nach Hogwarts kann.

"Ich habe eine Strafarbeit heute Nacht zu überwachen", sagt Poppy, "deshalb sollten wir besser gehen."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieses Mädchen etwas so gefährliches mit einem Trank gemacht hat, weil sie auf eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen eifersüchtig war", sagt eine empörte Molly. „Ich hoffe, du wirst sicherstellen, dass ihre Bestrafung streng genug ist, dass sie zwei Mal darüber nachdenkt, bevor sie so etwas noch mal macht."

"Sie wird ihren Abend damit verbringen, die Bettbezüge in der Krankenstation zu wechseln und sie per Hand zu waschen. Dann wird sie Spuckeimer und Bettpfannen bearbeiten. Wir haben zwei Schüler, die über Nacht bleiben, weil sie Schnecken erbrechen, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig bei einem Streit verhext haben. Macht euch keine Gedanken um Miss Collingsworth. Sie wird viel darüber lernen, was es bedeutet, sich um kranke und verletzte Klassenkameraden zu kümmern."

„Keine Magie?", fragt Molly.

"Keine Magie für das Reinigen", klärt Poppy. „Es gibt womöglich andere Dinge, bei denen ich sie Magie verwenden lasse, wenn es angebracht ist."

"Ich mache mir Gedanken, weil Hufflepuff 150 Punkte verloren hat", sagt Hermine und beißt auf ihre Unterlippe, wie sie es zu tun pflegt, wenn sie sich sorgt. „Es ist fair für Ravenclaw, weil wir alle wissen, dass jedes Haus Punkte gewinnt oder verliert basierend auf den Leistungen oder den Verstößen unserer Hausmitbewohner. Aber, Hufflepuff hatte wirklich nichts mit dem Konflikt zwischen den zwei Ravenclaws zu tun."

"Wir haben das bereits mit dem Direktor besprochen", erkläre ich. „Er erkannte, dass es notwendig war, um ein Geständnis des Täters zu erzielen. Das restliche Schuljahr über wird Hufflepuff die 150 Punkte in kleinen Stufen von allen Lehrern wiedererlangen. Sie werden nicht bemerken, was passiert."

"Wir haben das schon vorher getan, wenn es notwendig war", ergänzt Poppy.

"Dies bleibt, natürlich, ein gut behütetes Geheimnis", betone ich. Das Letzte, was die Lehrer brauchen, ist der Verlust dieses Stückchens Einfluss auf das Verhalten der Schüler.

"Molly und ich werden es keinem erzählen", sagt Hermine während Molly zustimmend nickt. „Ich denke, die Strafen sind mehr als fair und sie wird ihre Lektion bestimmt lernen."

Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass Hermine gnädiger sein würde als ich unter den Umständen. Sie ist zu vergebend.

Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Miss Collingsworth einen größeren Nutzen erhielte, wenn ihr aufgetragen werden würde, die Eulerei mit der Hand zu schrubben nachdem sie mit dem Säubern des Krankenflügels fertig ist, gefolgt von einer Auswahl an Endweiden und Einlegen von Zaubertränkezutaten. Danach würde ich sie mit der Körperklammer belegen und im Verboten Wald um Mitternacht bei Vollmond aussetzen. Das wäre ausreichende Gerechtigkeit.

"Also, Hermine", sagt Poppy, "bist du bereit, das Apparieren zu versuchen?"

"Ja", erwidert sie freudig. "Mir geht es wirklich gut."

"Wenn es so ist, sollen wir in den Garten gehen?"

--------------------

Remus und ich warten im Hinterhof des Hauptquartiers. Poppy blieb beim Fuchsbau, während ich voraus apparierte, damit ich Hermines Ankunft überwache.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragt Remus.

"Ihr scheint es viel besser zu gehen", erwidere ich.

"Das ist gut", antwortet er gesprächig. „Wir hätten sie beinah verloren."

Wir werden zu Hilfe eilen, sollte Hermine sich splittern. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Hexen oder Zauberer, die sich gerade von einer schlimmen Erkrankung oder Verletzung erholten, Schwierigkeiten mit dem Apparieren zu haben. Es ist die übliche Vorgehensweise, einen praktischen Arzt am Ausgangspunkt zu haben und einen weiteren Betreuer am Bestimmungsort, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Person sicher reist. Wenn ein Unglück passiert, werden Körperteile unter Stasiszauber gelegt und wiedervereinigt für eine Notfallreise zum St. Mungos.

Ich bin froh, dass das heutige Treffen im Hauptquartier stattfindet. Auch wenn die Küche im Fuchsbau eine vernünftige Wahl im Bezug auf Hermines Genesung war, war es offensichtlich, dass wir niemals einen privaten Moment dort finden würden. Mollys und Arthurs Überwachung vernichtete jegliche Möglichkeit, allein zu sein.

In Wahrheit hatten wir jedoch einen einzigen Augenblick für uns allein, auch wenn Hermine sich dessen absolut nicht bewusst ist.

Es war unfair von mir, den Vorteil auszunutzen als ich ankam und sah, dass sie mich mit solch offenen Augen ansah. Ich ergab mich der Versuchung und betrachtete die Bilder dicht unter der Oberfläche in ihrem Geist. Es war die leichteste Berührung, die leichteste mögliche Legilimentik. Sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich dort war. Ich war erfreut über das, was ich vorfand.

Ich hatte sie glücklich gemacht, als ich zur Tür hereinkam.

Keine meiner Gedanken an die Zukunft brachte mich jemals zu einem Ort, wo solch eine Sache möglich sein könnte. Als ich verstand, was ich da sah, wünschte ein Teil von mir, meinen Landsleuten, die um den Tisch herumsaßen, zu verkünden, dass ich Miss Granger für einen Spaziergang in den Garten mitnehmen würde. Im Verlauf beabsichtigte ich, eine Erklärung zu machen, gefolgt von einer innigen Umarmung und Freiheiten, welche auch immer Miss Granger zulassen würde.

Das hätte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Ein sanftes, knackendes Geräusch ertönte und Hermine erscheint bei den Büschen, die den Rand der Anti-Apparationsgrenzen kennzeichnen. Sie lacht vor Freude über ihren Erfolg und ihre ereignislose Apparation. Sie kommt zu uns herüber und wir hören zwei weitere Knalle als die Weasleyzwillinge ankommen.

"Wie es scheint, bist du wieder du selbst, Hermine", sagt Remus und umarmt sie mit einem Arm.

"Ich fühle mich sehr gut und jetzt, da ich apparieren kann, kann ich am Sonntag wieder zum College zurückkehren. Ich hätte mich nicht sicher gefühlt, wenn ich nur mit einem Portschlüssel bei einem Notfall hätte reisen können."

"Hey, Hermine", ruft Fred. "Wie es aussieht, hat Mum die Nabelschnur zerschnitten, wenn sie dich apparieren lässt."

"Sie ist fähig, sie wieder zu verbinden, wenn wir nicht hineingehen und zum Fuchsbau flohen, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich heil hier angekommen bin", witzelt Hermine.

Erneut schaffen wir es nicht, einen Augenblick allein zu sein als Hermine ins Hauptquartier begleitet wird.

--------------------

"Wir haben eine Quelle für das Kokain ausgemacht", sagt George. „Es ist eine Muggelquelle und das Kokain ist illegal. Das bedeutet, wir müssen es entwenden und Gedächtniszauber anwenden, um den Diebstahl zu vertuschen, den wir auf die Kriminellen verüben."

"George und ich werden uns am Wochenende darum kümmern", sagt Fred. „Es ist für uns ein sehr geringes Risiko, weil wir magisch sind und sie nicht. Es wird nicht an die Muggelpolizei oder an die Zeitungen gemeldet werden. Die kriminellen Typen werden sich nicht mal an etwas erinnern. Dad wird dabei sein, um jeden mit dem Obliviate zu belegen, der es benötigt."

"Als Auror in Ausbildung", sagt Potter mit einer Grimasse, "bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das hören sollte."

"Wir haben keine Wahl", sagt Hermine und schüttelt bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Wir müssen uns sofort darum kümmern und jeder Versuch, an Kokain auf legalen Wegen heranzukommen, wird zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken."

Wir sitzen alle auf verwandelten Laborstühlen um die Tränkebank in der Mitte des Labors. Potter und Bill haben uns bereits das Gehege gezeigt, dass sie für die Strumpfbandnattern erbaut haben. Remus protestiert weiterhin gegen die Notwendigkeit und hat erklärt, dass er sich vom Labor fernhalten wird, sobald die Schlangen hier eingezogen sind.

Remus hat Glück, dass ich sanfter wurde während ich reifer wurde. Hätte ich von seiner Angst vor Schlangen in unseren Hogwartsjahren gewusst, kann ich garantieren, die Streiche wären Material für Legenden gewesen. Um ein gutes Beispiel abzugeben, werde ich mich im Zaum halten.

Fürs Erste.

"Ich möchte noch einmal klarstellen, dass ich die komplette Zubereitung und Handhabung des Kokains selbst vornehmen werde", äußere ich ernst. „Ich werde nichts anderes tolerieren als komplette Kooperation mit dieser Verordnung. Als lizenzierter Zaubertränke Meister, bin ich das einzige Mitglied des Ordens, das diese Substanz legal im Besitz haben darf. Wie es aussieht, wird es wohl schwierig werden, den Behörden zu erklären, wie wir an das Kokain gelangten. Angenommen wir überwältigen den Dunklen Lord und übergeben ihn an diese Behörden, werden die Todesser ausreichend verwirrt sein, dass ich hoffen kann, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das Kokain aus dem Todesservorrat gestohlen wurde. Da tatsächlich niemand unter den Todesser eine Bestandsliste der illegalen Materialien und Substanzen hat, die im Versteck des Dunklen Lords aufbewahrt werden, bin ich nicht übermäßig besorgt, dass jemand diese Behauptung widerlegen wird."

"Das ist ein sehr gutes Argument, Severus", unterstützt Bill. „Wir können keine Risiken mit dem Kokain eingehen. Es ist eine kontrollierte Substanz sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zaubererwelt. Bis wir unseren Angriff auf den Dunklen Lord begehen, sollte niemand außer dir Zugang zu dem Kokain haben."

"Deswegen braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen", erklärt Fred. „Durch das, was Hermine uns über Sucht erzählt hat, welche das Interesse eines Zauberers wegnimmt und vielleicht sogar die Fähigkeit zu zaubern, wollen George und ich mit dem Zeug nichts zu tun haben nachdem wir es gestohlen haben."

"Wir werden überglücklich sein, es an Sie zu übergeben, Professor" ergänzt George.

"Sobald ihr es in den Händen habt", weise ich an, "bringt es zum Hauptquartier und floht mir. Ich werde das Kokain übernehmen und es in einem der gesicherten Schränke im Labor verwahren."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan", bestätigt Remus.

"Ich glaube, dass deckt unsere Agenda für heute Abend", sagt Hermine. „Wir haben den Käfig für die Strumpfbandnattern. Bill und Harry werden morgen losgehen und mit dem Einsammeln beginnen. Charlie wird den Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzler Feuerblasenextrakt besorgen und erwartet, es uns Mitte der nächsten Woche zu geben. George und Fred werden dieses Wochenende das Kokain von der Muggelkriminellenzelle stehlen. Severus wird daran arbeiten, es in die Crackform zu bringen. Wenn ich am Sonntag wieder am College bin, werde ich eine Literaturrecherche durchführen, um zu sehen, ob ich Ideen finden kann für ein Zustellsystem für den Trank, den wir von dem Crack und dem Feuerblasenextrakt entwickeln." Hermine streicht Punkte auf ihre Liste und hebt ihren Kopf. „Wir müssen immer noch eine Quelle für einen Runespoor finden."

"Arbeitet Hannah Abbott nicht an einem Ort, wo sie sie züchten?", fragt Potter.

"Können wir auf sicherem Weg eine kaufen oder müssen wir eine stehlen?", fragt George.

"Ich hasse es, dies zu sagen", stöhnt Potter, " aber wir stehlen besser eine. Runespoors müssen in der Abteilung Magische Kreaturen im Ministerium registriert werden. Wir können nicht vorgeben, eine als Haustier kaufen zu wollen. Sie sind für jeden anderen außer lizenzierten Züchtern, Sammlern oder Wissenschaftlern illegal."

"Wie schnell benötigen wir eine?", fragt Remus zusammenzuckend.

"Ich werde daran arbeiten, Wege zu finden, den Feuerblasenextrakt und das Crack in einen gemeinsamen inhalierbaren Trank zu vermischen", erkläre ich. „Ich denke, dass es ein paar Wochen des Erprobens mit den Strumpfbandnattern benötigen wird." Ich führe im Geist ein paar Kalkulationen durch, wann ich das Stadium erreichen werde, an dem das endgültige Testen beginnen muss. „Ich glaube, ich werde die Runespoor in ungefähr vier Wochen benötigen."

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagt Potter. „Als ein Parselmund bin ich in der besten Position, den Diebstahl sicher durchzuführen."

"George und ich werden dir gern helfen, Kumpel", bietet Fred an. „Mit dir als Aurorenlehrling und allem sollten wir vielleicht den tatsächlichen Diebstahl übernehmen, während du redest, um sie zu beruhigen. Wir möchten lieber nicht mit einer wütenden Runespoor kämpfen."

"Ja", sagt Fred. "Eine dreiköpfige Schlange kann einigen Schaden anrichten, wenn wir sie verärgern."

"Gute Idee", sagt Potter. „Es wäre für meine Karriere besser, wenn ich in diesem Fall eher Beobachter bin."

"Morgen Abend wird es ein Treffen der Strategiegruppe geben", merkt Remus an. „Wir werden ihnen berichten können, was wir geplant haben."

"Dame und Gentlemen, ich glaube, wir sind fertig", verkünde ich.

Bill sieht zu Hermine. "Wirst du zum Fuchsbau mit Portschlüssel zurück reisen oder apparieren? Wenn du vorhast, zu apparieren, werde ich das Ankommen übernehmen, wenn Severus das Verlassen übernimmt."

"Ich werde mit Portschlüssel nach Hause reisen", erwidert Hermine. „Ich muss die Notizen vom Treffen fertig machen, bevor ich gehe."

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Bill, "werde ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen."

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Gespräch verschwinden Bill und die Zwillinge. Ich warte mehr oder weniger geduldig, dass Remus und Potter nach oben gehen, damit ich für einen oder zwei Augenblicke mit Hermine allein sein kann.

"Wirst du morgen wieder zum Hauptquartier kommen?", fragt Remus Hermine.

"Ich muss das Brauen für St. Mungo beenden", erwidert Hermine während sie mit ihren Notizen fortfährt. „Ich werde morgen früh hier sein."

"Dann sehen wir dich dann", sagt Remus und dreht sich zu Potter. „Du wirst morgen früh auch hier sein, somit können wir drei zusammen frühstücken, bevor du zu deinem Dienst gehst."

"Das geht in Ordnung für mich", erwidert Potter, der offensichtlich plant, auf Hermine zu warten.

Wie kann ich ihn hier rauswerfen, damit ich kurze Zeit mit ihr allein sein kann?

"Harry", spricht Remus ihn direkt an, "ich muss dich in ein paar Dinge vom Strategietreffen aus der letzten Nacht einweihen, wenn du eine Minute hast."

Potter sieht zu Hermine und dann zu Remus. Hermine schreibt immer noch Notizen.

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Potter und sieht zurück zu Hermine, offensichtlich nicht gewillt zu gehen. „Ich bin oben."

Wir sind endlich allein. Ich lehne mich an das Regal während Hermine ihre Notizen von der heutigen Arbeit beendet.

Sie sieht bezaubernd aus. Sogar in dem rauen Licht des Labors, auch wenn es weniger als eine Woche her ist, dass sie fast starb, sieht sie bezaubernd aus. Nach dem Hin und Her in dem Treffen, hat sie gesunde Farbe bekommen im Vergleich zu der Blässe vor ein paar Tagen. Ihr Haar liegt sanft um ihr Gesicht, leuchtet mit goldenen Strähnchen. Jede Linie und Rundung ihres Gesichts ist mir vertraut, vor allem als sie zu mir sieht und lächelt. Das Topaz ihrer Augen trifft auf meine, Wärme ausstrahlend. Ich erlaube mir, zurückzulächeln.

Ich zögere nur für einen Moment und mache einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Sie erwidert, in dem sie die restliche Entfernung zwischen uns überwindet. Meine Arme öffnen sich und gleich darauf ist sie in ihnen.

Ich verstand nie, wie gut sich eine einfache Umarmung anfühlen kann.

Ich fühle Hermines Hände als sie herum greifen, um meine Hüfte zu umschlingen, und sie sie über meinen Rücken ausbreitet. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen als sie ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter legt. Ich senke meinen Kopf, so dass meine Wange auf ihrem weichen Haar ruht. Ich ziehe sie näher heran und ich bin zufrieden mit der Art, wie sie sich an mir entspannt. Sie ist so weich und warm, vollkommen an mich angeschmiegt. Das hat nichts Sexuelles an sich; es ist mehr wie … zueinander gehören.

Für einen Augenblick spürte ich den perfekten Frieden, den man findet, wenn man hält und mit Liebe gehalten wird.

Wir stehen einfach zusammen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach dieser Magie Ausschau gehalten und sie niemals gefunden, bis jetzt, mit dieser sanften Frau in meinen Armen. Niemals glaubte ich, dass ich das Recht hätte, es zu wollen und niemals glaubte ich, dass ich es finden könnte. In diesem Augenblick der Zeit verstehe ich die Bedeutung des Wortes _Wunder._

Meine Hand kommt hoch und ich streichle ihr langes, weiches Haar. Als Erwiderung streichelt sie meinen Rücken. Meine Hand bewegt sich zu ihrem Gesicht. Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und drücke es nach oben, damit ich sie ansehen kann. Sie öffnet ihre Augen und erwidert meinen Blick. Ich kann Sehnsucht und noch vieles mehr in ihrem Ausdruck sehen. Alles, was ich nur zu tun bräuchte, wäre meinen Kopf zu beugen und unsere Lippen würden sich treffen, aber jetzt ist nicht der Augenblick dafür.

Wir hatten unseren Moment und jetzt müssen wir miteinander reden.

"Komm und setz dich", lade ich sie ein, als ich von ihr lasse und einen der Stühle heran ziehe. Sie akzeptiert und setzt sich, während ich den Stuhl neben ihr in Beschlag nehme. Hermine greift vor und nimmt meine Hand.

"Es hat sich alles geändert, nicht wahr?", sagt sie und zieht meine Hand zwischen ihre beiden.

"Ja", erwidere ich und drücke ihre Hand in Erwiderung. „Was zwischen uns existiert, hat sich komplett verändert im Vergleich zu dem, wo wir vor sechs Monaten waren. Aber die Welt um uns herum hat sich nicht verändert."

Sie zieht meine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und reibt ihre Wange daran.

"Es gibt einen Teil in mir, der sehr gern glauben möchte, dass dies nicht der Fall ist", murmelt sie.

"Ich verstehe", sage ich ihr sanft und genieße das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut, wie sie an der Oberseite meiner Hand streicht. „Es ist sehr verlockend zu denken, wir könnten alle anderen Umstände ignorieren, die unser Leben bestimmen."

"Ist das der Augenblick, in dem wir über Realität sprechen?", fragt Hermine als sie ihren Kopf hebt und mich ansieht mit, wie ich denke, Sehnsucht.

"Ich fürchte es", erwidere ich.

In einer Geste, die ich sehr gut kennen gelernt habe, strafft Hermine ihre Schultern und setzt sich sehr gerade hin. Sie hält noch immer meine Hand.

Ich beginne.

"Du kennst die Rolle, die ich unter den Todessern spielen muss. Es gibt sogar Momente, in denen meine Gedanken nicht meine eigenen sind. Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Dunklen Lord treffe, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er Legilimentik anwenden wird, um meine Erinnerungen zu erkunden. Auch wenn meine Okklumenikfähigkeiten ihn aus meinen wichtigsten Erinnerungen herausgehalten haben, kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass er nicht doch einen Weg finden wird, in Erinnerungen, die eine starke emotionale Bindung haben, einzubrechen. Riddle sucht speziell nach Erinnerungen, die einem Voyeur wahrscheinlich gefallen. Er sucht Dinge, die stark emotional oder leidenschaftlich sind, weil er sie verwenden kann, um seine Anhänger zu manipulieren. Je stärker die Emotion zu der Erinnerung ist, je wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass er sie finden wird.

"Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass er dich dort findet."

"Ich verstehe", antwortet sie sanft gedankenverloren. „Je näher wir uns kommen, umso größer ist das Risiko, dass er einen Hinweis von mir in deinen Gedanken findet. Es setzt dich einer größeren Gefahr aus."

"Und dich ebenso."

Ich bemerke, dass ich ihre Hand näher an mich herangezogen habe und ich streiche mit meinem Daumen über ihre Handfläche. Ich höre damit auf und sehe zu unseren verbunden Händen herab.

"Sogar das ist ein Risiko", flüstere ich.

"Ein großes oder kleines Risiko?", fragt Hermine und sieht zu mir auf. „Wie hoch sind die Wahrscheinlichkeiten, dass er diese Erinnerung hinter deinen Barrieren findet?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist niedrig", erwidere ich. „Mein Geist ist trainiert. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie findet, aufgrund meiner Okklumentikfähigkeiten. Es ist trotzdem ein Risiko."

"Und was ist mit einem Kuss?"

"Er ist auch ein Risiko. Es gibt keine Garantien."

"Aber unwahrscheinlich?", hofft sie.

"Unwahrscheinlich."

"Was ist, wenn wir uns einmal küssen?", fragt Hermine und ihre Augen sind erfüllt von Emotionen. „Nur ein Kuss, wenn wir zusammen sind. Keine anderen Berührungen. Nur ein einziger Kuss an jedem Tag, an dem wir zusammen sein können. Es wäre etwas, an das man sich festhalten könnte. Eine Versicherung, dass die Gefühle vorhanden sind, auch wenn wir sie verstecken müssen, bis der Krieg vorüber ist?"

Kann ich eine Serie von Küssen verstecken? Wenn wir zurückhaltend sind und uns verbieten, nicht weiter zugehen zu dem Punkt, wo Erregung beginnt, könnte ich es vor dem Dunklen Lord verstecken? Ich wäge die Möglichkeit vorsichtig ab. Ich glaube, ich kann den Dunklen Lord von diesen Erinnerungen fernhalten solange es nicht zu viele davon werden. Wenn es zu viele sind, könnte ich sie in einem Denkarium ablegen. In der Zwischenzeit würde ich sie empfinden als … angenehm. Eine Möglichkeit mir zu versichern, dass Hermine mir gehört, an diese Hoffnung für die Zukunft klammern. Habe ich die notwendige Selbstdisziplin, um Dinge davon abzuhalten, zu weit zu gehen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mich in dieser Weise noch nie selbst getestet.

Ich sehe hinunter zu Hermine, welche mein Gesicht nach einem Zeichen absucht, was ich denke.

"Ich glaube, ich kann Küsse vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen", sage ich ihr. Sie schaut so erleichtert und dann erfreut. „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir dürfen nicht die Grenze zur Leidenschaft überschreiten oder die Erinnerung muss in einem Denkarium verschwinden." Ich greife vor und stecke eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und ziehe einen Finger hinab, um ihren Kiefer nachzuziehen. Ich lehne mich vor.

„Vielleicht etwas wie dieses", flüstere ich.

Unsere Lippen sind Millimeter von einander entfernt und Hermine lehnt sich vor, um den Abstand zu schließen. Ich kann ihren sanften Atem in dem Moment spüren, kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berühren. Ihre sind sanft und weich als sie sich gegen meine bewegen. Sie öffnet sie und wir vertiefen den Kuss. Ich lege meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie an mich heran. Sie passt perfekt zu mir. Ich bin versucht, aber wenn ich dies vertiefe, muss die Erinnerung in ein Denkarium. Ich beginne, die Art von Leidenschaft zu spüren, die unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords zu der Erinnerung führt.

Bedauernd ziehe ich mich zurück. Ich sehe in ihr süßes Gesicht, ihre Augen sind noch geschlossen und ihre Lippen geöffnet. Ihre Haut ist gerötet. Sie öffnet langsam ihre Augen und lächelt mich an, eines dieser wunderbaren, strahlenden Lächeln.

"Ich kann damit für lange Zeit leben", flüstert sie.

"Du wirst auf mich warten? Bis es eine Zeit und einen Ort gibt, wo es mehr geben kann?", frage ich.

"Ich werde warten, solange es notwendig ist", sagt sie und Versprechen spiegelt sich in ihren Augen.

tbc

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Was denkt ihr?_

_Vorschau Kapitel 66:_

_Meine Gedanken kommen vom Thema ab._

_Anita und Draco arbeiten ihren Weg durch das Kama Sutra._

_Mein Vibrator._

_Severus_


	66. Kapitel 66

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hchm, hust, ich hoffe, nach der Vorschau im letzten Kapitel seid ihr nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn ihr den Zusammenhang heute lest. Ich denke, damit hat keiner gerechnet, denn es taucht kein Severus auf._

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine liebgeschätzten Reviewer: Serotina, WatchersGoddess, Cornelius67, la dame, Eule20, Alexa, Padme, iome, Spaetzuender, Poetica Licentia, Minnie und kathy12041990. Leider habe ich diese Woche keine Zeit, euch persönlich ein Reply zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, das hält euch nicht davon ab, mir weiter zu reviewn?! Aber, ein neues Kapitel ist doch immer viel besser…_

_Und vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta Mawi für ihre tolle Arbeit, wie immer. ;O)_

_Viel Spaß!_

--------------------------------------------------

_**66. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
11. April 1999**

"Oh, Bill", seufze ich, "es tut mir so leid."

"Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er versichernd. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen als Krummbein einfach hochzuheben und zu versuchen, ihn in den Katzenkorb zu stecken, wenn er mich noch nicht so gut kennt."

Krummbein hatte nach Bills Hand geschlagen, als dieser versucht hatte, den kleinen Teufel in den Katzenkorb zu stecken. Wenigstens ist es etwas, dass schnell repariert werden kann. Ein Heilungszauber und die Kratzer hören auf zu bluten und sind nicht mehr, als nur noch eine schnell verschwindende Serie an rosafarbenen Parallellinien an seiner Hand.

"Er mag dich wirklich", versichere ich ihm, "er hasst den Katzenkorb einfach, weil er weiß, dass es seinem Bauch nicht gut gehen wird, wenn wir mit dem Portschlüssel reisen."

"Erzähl mir nicht, er übergibt sich genauso oft wie du?"

"Noch öfter", bekenne ich. "Ich übergebe mich nicht jedes Mal, aber Krummbein schon."

Ich sehe mich in der Küche um und unter den Tisch, um zu sehen, ob ich meinen Haustierteufel finden kann, aber ich vermute, er ist nach oben gerannt und versteckt sich unter dem Bett. „Wenn du soweit in Ordnung bist, werde ich ihn besser nach unten jagen."

"Er schoss nach oben, als wäre der Grim hinter ihm her", sagt Arthur als er in die Küche kommt und über Bills offensichtliches Missgeschick kichert.

"Verflixt", murre ich, "dass ruft danach, ihn mit Thunfisch zu ködern und dann wird er ihn erbrechen, wenn wir in Chicago ankommen. Erbrochener Thunfisch ist das ekeligste…"

"Du könntest versuchen, ihn in eine Körperklamme zu bekommen, um ihn in den Korb zu stecken", schlägt Molly vor. Sie kam gerade zur Küchentür herein, einen Wäschekorb vor sich herschwebend. Es gibt nichts Besseres als der Duft luftgetrockneter Laken auf einem Bett. Nichts Magisches kommt daran heran. Bill greift vor, nimmt den Korb und stellt ihn auf den Tisch für sie.

"Seid ihr zwei soweit, um euch nach Chicago aufzumachen?", fragt Molly.

"Sobald Hermine Krummbein wieder eingefangen hat", erwidert Bill.

Molly wedelt ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab und die Handtücher fliegen aus dem Korb und legen sich selbst zu netten, ordentlichen Stapeln auf dem Tisch zusammen. Ich gehe zur Speisekammer und wähle eine Thunfischdose aus. Sie hat einen abziehbaren Deckel. Aufgrund von Arthurs praktischer Besessenheit mit allen Muggeldingen, ist interessant verpacktes Essen mitzubringen, eine der Möglichkeiten, ihnen dafür zu danken, dass sie mir ein Zuhause gegeben haben, ohne jemanden zu beleidigen. Ich wappne mich für die Begegnung und gehe Richtung Treppen.

"Vergiss deine Schild- und Blockzauber nicht", ruft Bill mir nach.

Brüder sind so hilfreich.

Zehn Minuten und eine Dose Thunfisch später ist Krummbein unter einem Schlafzauber erschlafft. Ich musste ihn vom Kleiderschrank in Ginnys Schlafzimmer herunterködern.

Krummbein ist ein sehr intelligenter Halb-Kniesel. Dafür werde ich einen Preis bezahlen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein Haarknäuel sein wird, welcher an einem Platz hervorgewürgt wurde, an dem ich ihn nicht erwarte zu finden.

Als ich die Treppen zur Küche hinab laufe, kann ich sie reden hören.

"Geh sicher, dass die Haferflockenkekse sich unter den gepackten Dingen von Hermine befinden", sagt Molly. „Sie sollten gut und gesund für sie sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie das nächste Mal nach Hause kommt und fast ein halbes Dutzend Kilos verloren hat, wie es dieses Mal der Fall war."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagt Bill versichernd. „Ich habe vor, mit Anita Schuler und Draco Malfoy darüber zu sprechen, ein Auge auf sie zu werfen und sicher zu stellen, dass sie isst."

"Ich hätte sie lieber noch eine weitere Woche hier behalten", sagt Molly. „Sie muss mehr aufgepäppelt werden und sich ausruhen. Sie wird nicht genügend auf sich Acht geben, wenn sie einmal zurück am College ist, und das Wohnheimessen ist nicht gut für eine Hexe. Sie wird sich nicht richtig ernähren."

"Doch, das werde ich", beharre ich, als ich in die Küche gehe mit einer schlafenden Katze über meinem Arm. „Wir werden so vorgehen, dass sich Dracos Eindruck bekräftigten wird, dass Bill mein neuer Freund ist."

Bill zieht einen Beutel mit Geldstücken heraus und stellt ihn auf den Tisch. „Darin sind genügend Galeonen für Hermine, Anita Schuler, Draco Malfoy und ein paar andere Freunde, um jeden Abend bis zum Ende des Semesters essen zu gehen. Ich plane, es Miss Schuler und dem jungen Malfoy zu geben mit Anweisungen, sicher zu gehen, dass Hermine isst. Das sollte ihnen eindeutig beweisen, dass Hermine und ich zusammen sind."

"Das Geld stammt von einem Teil der Brau-Arbeit des Fruchtbarkeitstrankes für St. Mungo, die ich geleistet habe. Mit dem Bonus von Tausend Galeonen, den ich erhalten werde, kann ich es mir mehr als leisten", versichere ich ihnen, als ich Krummbein im Katzenkorb unterbringe. Ich schließe die Tür und verschließe ihn magisch. „Ich versuche mit ihm, während er schläft, mittels Portschlüssel zu reisen, und werde schauen, wie es funktioniert."

„Gute Idee", sagt Arthur.

Bill greift sich meine Reisetasche. Ich trage meinen Rucksack und der Katzenkorb steht bereit.

Molly streckt ihre Arme aus. „Umarme uns, bevor du gehst." Ich bewege mich in ihre wartenden Arme und werde so fest umarmt, wie eine Tochter es nur hoffen kann. Wir verharren einen Augenblick und dann gibt sie mich an Arthur weiter, der dasselbe tut.

Dieses Mal ist es Arthur, der mich belehrt.

"Folge Poppys Anweisungen", erinnert er mich. „Schlafe genügend, übertreibe es nicht, iss drei Mahlzeiten am Tag und nimm den Vitamintrank. Wenn du anfängst, dich krank zu fühlen, geh sofort zu einem Heiler und kontaktiere uns. Einer von uns wird sofort nach Chicago kommen."

"Ich verspreche es", sage ich ihm und erwidere seine Umarmung. Es ist so schön, eine zweite Familie zu haben. Er lässt mich los und ich schnappe mir Krummbein in seinem Korb und wir alle gehen in den Garten, passieren die Banne. Molly und Arthur stehen Arm in Arm als Bill meine Hand nimmt und das Passwort für den Portschlüssel sagt.

Ein paar Wirbel und Drehungen später stehen Bill und ich im Transportraum des Foyers des St. Germain Wohnheims. Ich drücke seine Hand, während ich darauf warte, dass mein Schwindelgefühl vorüber geht. Mein Magen dreht sich, aber alles andere bleibt am Platz. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sieht Bill mich misstrauisch an.

"Dir passiert das _jedes_ Mal, wenn du mit dem Portschlüssel reist?"

"Es ist peinlich. Ich werde sogar im Auto krank", gebe ich zu. "Das nächste Mal, wenn ich im Labor bin, werde ich mir einen Anti-Übelkeits-Trank zubereiten."

Er nickt mir zu. "Bist du bereit für unsere erste Vorstellung?"

Ich straffe meine Schultern und grinse Bill an. „Sollen wir?"

"Geh vor, ich folge dir", erwidert er und grinst zurück.

Wir verlassen den Transportraum und spazieren in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Es ist Sonntagnachmittag nach einer collegefreien Woche und das Foyer ist überfüllt mit anderen Studenten, die von ihren Ferien zurückkehren. Ich bin ein bekannter Anblick, deshalb zollt man mir nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, aber ich kann sehen, wie sich die Köpfe drehen, als die anderen Studenten einen Blick auf Bill erhaschen können.

Natürlich, wie kann man ihn auch nicht bemerken? Er sieht wie eine jüngere Version von Indiana Jones aus, nur mit dickem, gewelltem, rotem Haar, dass bis über seine Schultern reicht. Was noch, seine Hand befindet sich an meiner verlängerten Rückseite in einer ziemlich Besitz ergreifenden Geste. Ich sehe, wie eine meiner Kommilitoninnen aus der Physikvorlesung zweimal hinschaut und ich möchte lachen.

Hermine Granger, sehr gut bekannt als lokale Langweilerin, geht mit einem Mann durch das Foyer, welcher definitiv ein Hingucker ist.

Das ist genauso gut als Viktor Krum und ich gemeinsam zum Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers gingen.

Wir kommen zum Aufzug, welcher überfüllt ist mit Studenten und Koffern. Bill überragt uns alle und ich versuche so sehr, nicht zu kichern. Ich kann sehen, wie die anderen Mädchen Bill verstohlene Blick zu werfen. Wir steigen in der sechsten Etage aus und gehen hinunter zu meinem Zimmer. Wir schaffen es hinein, bevor wir loslachen.

"Das lief sehr gut", bemerkt Bill und stellt die Reisetasche ab.

"Ja", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsekatze Grinsen. „Gegen Abend wird es jeder im Wohnheim wissen. Sie werden sich fragen, wer du bist und in welcher Beziehung du zu mir stehst."

"Ich wollte schon immer ein mysteriöser Mann sein", sagt Bill mit einem sehr erfreuten Lächeln, das sich in seinen wundervollen blauen Augen wieder findet.

"Im Moment bist du definitiv ein mysteriöser Mann. Sie werden sofort an meiner Tür klopfen, sobald du gegangen bist, um die Details herauszufinden", sage ich ihm, während ich die Tür des Katzenkorbes öffne.

Ich hebe den Schlafzauber auf und Krummbein erwacht und sieht mich mit ziemlich verschlafenen Augen an. Er kommt auf seine vier Pfoten und schlendert aus dem Käfig heraus, weit genug, um auf den Vorleger davor zu plumpsen. Dort sitzt er, penibel seine Pfoten leckend, Bill und mich ignorierend.

"Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen", sagt Bill. „Vielleicht ist ein Schlafzauber die Art, die funktioniert, wenn du mit ihm mittels Portschlüssel irgendwo hinreisen musst."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht", erwidere ich und beobachte Krummbein. „Ich werde es nächstes Mal wieder probieren." Zufrieden, dass Krummbein nicht umkippen wird oder ähnliches, sehe ich wieder zu Bill. „Sollen wir gehen, um unseren Kontakt zu treffen?"

"Auf jeden Fall", antwortet er.

Wenige Minuten später arbeiten wir uns wieder durch das volle Foyer. Ich habe Draco, Anita oder Warren bisher noch nicht gesehen. Das sind die Schlüsselpersonen, die wir überzeugen müssen. Wie auch immer, basierend auf der Aufmerksamkeit, die Bill und ich von der allgemeinen Menge bekommen, denke ich, dass wir bereits viel erreicht haben, in dem wir nur herumgelaufen sind. Jetzt täuschen wir vor, einen Spaziergang durch Chicago zu unternehmen, damit ich Bill ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen kann. Das ist leicht zu bewerkstelligen.

Bills Reaktion ist soviel gereifter als die von Ron während des Sommers. Es gibt kein Gaffen vor Erstaunen über die Autos oder Gebäude. Ich vermute, für fünf Jahre in Kairo zu leben, hilft dir dabei. Bill ist sehr wohl ein Kosmopolit, wahrscheinlich mehr als ich einer bin.

Es benötigt ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, um unseren Bestimmungsort, das Monadnock Gebäude in der Jackson Street, zu erreichen. Es ist einer der ältesten Wolkenkratzer in Chicago. Wir spazieren hinein, nehmen den Fahrstuhl zur vierten Etage und sehen uns nach dem Büro von Bitner, Marples und White GmbH um.

Bill spricht das Passwort, die Tür öffnet sich und wir treten in den verlassenen Rezeptionsbereich. Wir gehen durch die Tür mit dem _Marples_ Namensschild daran und berühren den Schmetterling Briefbeschwerer aus Glas auf dem Schreibtisch.

Ein weiteres Reisen mittels Portschlüssel und wir sind irgendwo in einem Transportraum. Bill stützt mich, in dem er meinen Ellenbogen hält. Ich könnte wirklich einen Moment sitzen nach zwei Mal reisen mit dem Portschlüssel in einer Stunde. Die Tür vor uns öffnet sich und eine große Frau mit dunklen Augen begrüßt uns.

"Sie müssen William Weasley und Hermine Granger sein, pünktlich zu Ihrem Treffen mit Mr. Schuler", sagt sie und reicht Bill ihre Hand zur Begrüßung.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen als von ihr beeindruckt zu sein. Sie ist schlank wie eine olympische Schwimmerin, wenigstens fünf Zentimeter größer als Bill und hat eine Haut, die wie Kupfer über dunkler Schokolade glänzt. Sie sieht unglaublich exotisch aus, ihre Dreadlocks im Kontrast zu einem, wie es aussieht, Armani Geschäftsanzug.

Wir schütteln Hände und sie stellt sich selbst vor.

"Ich bin Laketha Kelly, eine Special Security Agentin von Digital Magic. Ich werde ihre direkte Kontaktperson sein", erklärt sie, als sie uns durch einen langen, mit Teppich belegten Flur zu einem Büro führt. Sie tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Türklinke. Die Tür öffnet sich und wir gehen in einen elegant eingerichteten Rezeptionsbereich. Ein ziemlich unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters sitzt hinter einem Schreibtisch.

"William Weasley und Hermine Granger sind hier, um Mr. Schuler zu sehen", sagt Miss Kelly.

Der Mann nickt und drückt einen Knopf an einer Freisprechanlage und kündigt uns an.

"Geht hinein, Laketha", weist er sie an.

Laketah öffnet die Tür zu einem wunderschön eingerichteten Büro mit einer Wand aus Fenstern, die über den Lake Michigan blicken. Wir müssen mindestens fünfzig Stockwerke über dem Boden sein. Das Büro ist enorm und möbliert mit Chrom und Leder in einem ultramodernen Stil. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das Gemälde an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch ein Jackson Pollock. Ich erinnere mich an den Stil von einer Kunstausstellung, die Dad und ich vor ein paar Jahren besucht haben.

Mr. Schuler erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch und kommt um diesen herum, um uns zu begrüßen.

"Hermine", sagt Mr. Schuler, "es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen", sagt er, während er meine Hand schüttelt. Er lächelt und ich denke, er meint es ernst. Er wendet sich als nächstes an Bill. „Sie müssen Professor Weasley sein", sagt er und bietet seine Hand an. Bill ergreift sie und stellt sich vor.

Ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass sich die beiden Männer neben den sozialen Nettigkeiten … genau abschätzen.

Ich frage mich, was Mr. Schuler über einen magischen Schullehrer denkt, der aussieht, als sei er gerade aus einem Muggelkino gekommen?

Ein Elf erscheint, trägt ein Kaffeeservice und ein Tablett mit, wie es aussieht, kleinen Bagels und Schüsseln mit Garnierung.

Mr. Schuler lädt uns ein, am Tisch zu sitzen. Bill setzt sich neben mich und Laketha sich uns gegenüber. Mr. Schuler entscheidet sich für den Platz am Kopf des Tisches und nimmt sich Kaffee. Die nächsten paar Minuten werden mit dem Reichen von Kaffee, Tee und Bagels verbracht. Wie es scheint, mag Anitas Vater seinen mit Erdnussbutter bestrichen. Es wird ein wenig darüber erzählt, in der wievielten Etage wir sind. Weder Bill noch ich waren jemals so weit oben in einem Gebäude, das so hoch ist. Wir nehmen uns Zeit, die Aussicht auf den Lake Michigan zu bewundern.

Jetzt, da die sozialen Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht wurden, denke ich, ist Mr. Schuler bereit, zum Geschäftlichen überzugehen. Er stellt seinen leeren Teller beiseite und der Elf erscheint wieder, um den Tisch von den übrig gebliebenen Tellern und Bagels zu befreien.

"Sie beide wissen von dem Arrangement zwischen Albus Dumbledore und mir?", fragt Mr. Schuler.

Bill nickt. "Hermine und ich sollen als Kuriere zwischen Ihnen und dem Direktor fungieren", erklärt er. "Wir sehen uns beide regelmäßig und planen, zwischen Hogwarts und Chicago routinemäßig hin und her zu pendeln. Da wir unsere Beziehung allgemein bekannt gemacht haben, wird sich keiner darüber Gedanken machen."

Bill ist definitiv ein viel besserer Schauspieler als ich. Er lächelte mich an, als er letzten Satz sprach und ergreift meine Hand. Ich lächle zurück, ziemlich schüchtern, in einer Weise, von der ich hoffe, dass sie als verliebt interpretiert wird.

"Ausgezeichnet", erwidert Mr. Schuler. "Ich habe ein Paket mit Informationen für den Direktor vorbereitet, wenn Sie es ihm geben könnten."

"Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wenn wir hier fertig sind", antwortet Bill. „Ich werde es ihm dann sofort aushändigen. Ich habe auch eines für Sie."

Bill greift in seine Tasche und zieht einen kleinen Umschlag hervor. Er vergrößert ihn und überreicht ihn an Mr. Schuler.

"Sehr gut", sagt Mr. Schuler als er sich zu Laketha dreht. „Können Sie sie über die Arrangements, die wir getroffen haben, unterrichten?" Sie nickt als Erwiderung, er erhebt sich und geht zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, legt den Briefumschlag ab und nimmt einen Stapel Papiere auf. Er platziert sie in eine braune Akte und dann in einen Umschlag.

"Wie Mr. Schuler angedeutet hat", sagt Laketha und schaut sehr geschäftlich, „nehmen wir Ihre Sicherheit sehr ernst. Wie Sie vielleicht schon erraten haben, haben die Special Security Agenten, die bei Digital Magic angestellt sind, verschiedene Aufgabengebiete. Ich selbst bin eine ausgebildete Auftragshexe und persönlich mit der Sicherheit von Hermine beauftragt." Sie sieht mich versichernd an.

"Wenn wir Hermine benötigen, um ein Paket abzuholen, werden wir sie auf verschiedene Arten kontaktieren, um jeden davon abzuhalten, ein Muster zu erkennen. Es könnte ein Telefonat sein, eine Nachricht mit einem Patronus oder eine andere Methode. Das Passwort wird 'MacGillicudy schickte mich' sein", erklärt sie.

"Wenn Sie ein Paket haben, das für uns bestimmt ist", fährt sie fort, "erreichen Sie uns, in dem Sie diese Telefonnummer anrufen."

Sie übergibt jeweils Bill und mir ein Stück Papier. Wir lesen und verinnerlichen die Telefonnummer.

"Bevor Sie gehen, möchte ich, dass jeder von Ihnen seine Stimme aufnehmen lässt. Wir haben ein Stimmenerkennungsgerät, das sowohl Wissenschaft als auch Magie verwendet, um die Identität des Sprechers zu verifizieren. Es benutzt die magischen Prinzipien des Feindglases, um sicher zu gehen, dass Vielsaft oder Verschleierungszauber den Stimmenanalysten nicht täuschen. Jeder von Ihnen wird uns über Telefon kontaktieren können. Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist die Nummer anzurufen, die Ihnen gegeben wurde, und eine Nachricht jeglicher Art zu hinterlassen. Bestellen Sie eine Pizza, überprüfen Sie Ihre Reinigung, fragen Sie nach der Zeit, wann ein Film beginnt, alles was Sie wünschen. Der Stimmenanalyst wird Ihre Identität bestätigen und wir werden wissen, dass wir Sie kontaktieren müssen."

"Wenn Sie anrufen, wird niemand die korrekte Nummer bestimmen können, die Sie gewählt haben. Sogar, wenn das Telefon abgehört wird, was nicht passieren wird, jetzt da wir für Ihre Sicherheit zuständig sind, wird alles, was Sie bekommen, eine verschlüsselte Nummer sein."

"Sobald wir von Ihnen Nachricht erhalten, werden wir einen Kontakt arrangieren, um Ihnen zu sagen, wie wir Sie hier her bringen werden. Ich werde Ihre Hauptkontaktperson sein."

Mr. Schuler kommt wieder zu uns mit einem Umschlag in der Hand.

"Sie werden immer zu diesem Gebäude gebracht werden", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Wenn ich nicht anwesend bin, wird Laketha jedes Paket annehmen, dass Sie zustellen müssen."

Er übergibt das Paket an Laketha, welche es reduziert und an Bill weiter gibt.

"Was ist, wenn Laketha nicht erreichbar ist?", fragt Bill.

"Ich stehe immer zur Verfügung", antwortet Laketha. „Dies ist eine meiner wichtigsten Aufgaben. Ich bin auf Abruf vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche."

Bill hebt eine Augenbraue. Ich kann sagen, dass er beeindruckt ist.

Mr. Schuler nimmt seinen Platz wieder ein.

"Wie ich weiß, werden Sie ein Appartment in Dracos Gebäude mieten", sagt er zu mir.

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Draco sagt, dass die Appartements kurz nach Semesterende fertig sein werden. Ich werde dann sofort einziehen können."

"Tatsächlich wird es Ihnen möglich sein, viel früher einzuziehen", sagt Mr. Schuler und schaut amüsiert. „Ich habe ein wenig Einfluss walten lassen und ich kann versprechen, dass die Verwaltung des Avalon College ein Auge zudrücken wird, wenn Sie, Draco, Anita und Adam in Ihre Appartements Anfang Mai ziehen. Da die oberste Etage leer steht, wird es dem Unternehmer möglich sein, die Renovierungen sofort zu beginnen."

"Wie….", beginne ich zu fragen, als Mr. Schuler unterbricht.

"Ich habe eine Menge Einfluss", grinst er. „Die Sicherheitsabteilung möchte Sie vier so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wohnheim haben."

Laketha übernimmt die Erklärung.

"Wir können am besten im Appartementgebäude Sicherheit für euch alle garantieren", sagt sie. „Im Wohnheim gehen zu viele Menschen ein und aus zu allen Stunden. Laut dem Unternehmen, welches Mr. Malfoy beauftragt hat, das Gebäude und alles andere mit Bannen zu versehen, wird der Zugang limitiert sein. Wir arrangieren zusätzliche Banne, die Mr. Malfoy nichts kosten, und, so leid es mir tut, ohne sein Wissen. Wir werden in ziemlich kurzer Zeit die Identität eines jeden wissen, der das Gebäude betritt."

"Im Speziellen, jeden, der das Dunkle Mal trägt."

Ich sehe Mr. Schuler direkt an. Ich möchte nicht hineingezogen werden in das, was auch immer er über die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Anita denkt. Dies schließt auch aus, dass Severus zu meinem Appartement kommt. Ich denke, dass ist nicht allzu wichtig, da er Großbritannien nicht verlassen kann, ohne dass Voldemort rechtzeitig informiert wurde.

"Sie verstehen, dass früher oder später Dracos Eltern ihn in dem Appartementgebäude besuchen kommen werden.", merke ich zögernd an.

"Ich versichere Ihnen", lacht Laketha, "es wird kein Alarm losgehen, aber wir werden benachrichtigt werden. Sie werden nichts mitbekommen. Sogar der fähigste Zauberer würde nichts merken. Wir sind sehr, sehr gut in dem, was wir tun."

Ich kann nicht fragen, aber ich frage mich, wie sie Zugang zu jemandem hatten, der das Dunkle Mal trägt, um dies zu testen. Bill und ich werden die Auswirkungen später diskutieren müssen. Ich frage mich, ob mein Zimmer im Wohnheim in irgendeiner Weise verwanzt ist. Ich frage mich, ob sie alles überwacht haben, was Draco und ich getan haben, seit wir angekommen sind. Meine Gedanken kommen vom Thema ab.

Anita und Draco arbeiten ihren Weg durch das Kama Sutra.

Mein Vibrator.

Meine Tagebücher.

Severus

Ich wechsle in einem Augenblick von Ruhe zu fast Panik.

Verdammt.

"Sie überlegen, ob wir Sie ausspioniert haben", sagt ein sehr scharfsinniger Mr. Schuler. „Wir haben und wir werden uns nicht in ihre Privatsphäre in Ihrem Appartement einmischen. Wie auch immer, meine Sicherheitsleute haben das Wohnheim im Auge behalten. Beide, Anita und Adam, leben dort zusammen mit einem der beiden besten Freunde von Harry Potter und dem Sohn eines bekannten hochrangigen Todessers. Ich werde meine Kinder beschützen."

Erleichterung. Ich denke, er sagt die Wahrheit.

"Mr. Schuler", sagt Bill, "Ich fühle mich etwas unbehaglich. Ich dachte, dass Sie und Professor Dumbledore sich zu einer Allianz zusammengeschlossen haben. Normalerweise vertraue ich seinem Urteilsvermögen, aber es scheint, als ob Sie die Situation manipuliert haben, um Zugang zu Hermine zu erhalten."

"Um Hermine zusammen mit Adam und Anita zu beschützen", klärt Mr. Schuler auf. „Als Sie sich im College einschrieben, war Ihr Name uns bereits bekannt aufgrund Ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry Potter. Ich gebe zu, ein wenig Nachforschung betrieben zu haben, ob Sie ein potenzielles Bindeglied zum Orden des Phönix sein könnten. Die Ermordung Ihrer Eltern und Ihre Verbindung zur Weasley Familie, als diese Sie aufnahm, führten zu der logischen Annahme, dass Sie fest auf Dumbledores Seite sind. Ich habe noch etwas mehr Einfluss spielen lassen und arrangierte es für Sie und Anita, Zimmernachbarinnen zu sein. Es war eine Möglichkeit, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Ich sehe ihn misstrauisch an und habe ein Wort für ihn.

"Adam?"

Mr. Schuler grinst mich an, ziemlich verlegen. Der Gesichtsausdruck ist bezaubernd und ich überlege, ob er einstudiert ist.

"Ehrlich", sagt er, "damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Sie und Adam kamen allein zusammen."

"Was ist mit Draco Malfoy?", frage ich.

"Wir glauben, dass er gefangen ist zwischen dem, was er will und den Verbindungen seines Vaters zu Voldemort", erwidert Laketha.

"Sie haben Draco ausspioniert?", verlange ich zu wissen.

"Nein, auch hierzu", sagt Mr. Schuler nachdrücklich. „Ich habe Draco über Anita und durch meine Gespräche über seine Pläne mit dem Appartementgebäude kennen gelernt. Ich denke, er mag Anita wirklich, und wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird er eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Wenn er die Entscheidung trifft, die ich erhoffe, wird er Schutz brauchen. Ich möchte diesen Schutz vorbereitet und fertig haben, damit er sofort greifen kann."

Das ist scharfsinnig. Ich denke wirklich, dass Draco hin und her gerissen ist zwischen dem, was er will und dem, was von ihm erwartet wird.

"Sind Sie zwei sich darüber im Klaren, was eine Kooperation zwischen meinen Leuten und dem Orden bedeutet?", fragt Mr. Schuler und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Laketha verlagert ihr Gewicht und ich kann sehen, wie sie zwischen Bill und Mr. Schuler hin und her schaut. Bill ist geflissentlich locker.

"Ich wurde informiert", erwidert Bill, „Hermine jedoch nicht."

"Sie beide müssen es wissen", entscheidet Mr. Schuler. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er diese Information vor Hermine verborgen hielt, aber ich denke, sie muss es wissen."

"Ich bezweifle, dass Informationen speziell vor Hermine geheim gehalten wurden. Ich vermute, nur ein paar Auserwählte des Ordens wissen davon."

"Sie ist zu wichtig, als dass sie in einem Vakuum operiert", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Wenn die Kacke am Dampfen ist, muss sie es wissen und ich habe vor, es ihr zu sagen."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen", sagt Bill.

Ich vermute, meine Neugierde ist in meinem ganzen Gesicht ablesbar.

"Wenn die Dinge schlecht laufen in den Bemühung des Ordens gegen Voldemort", sagt Mr. Schuler, „möchte ich so viele überlebende Mitglieder des Ordens wie möglich in die Vereinigten Staaten evakuiert haben. Wir müssen erfahren, was sie darüber wussten, wie man gegen Voldemort kämpft. Ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, dass sie sehr gut versteckt werden."

"Wir sind Verbündete. Wir werden uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht direkt in den Krieg einmischen, aber wenn Großbritannien an Voldemort fällt, werden wir eingreifen. Jede Zaubererquelle, die ich auftun kann, was enormen Einfluss auf die zwei Zaubererregierungen in Nord Amerika beinhaltet, wird mit einbezogen werden."

"Ich möchte es jedoch nicht soweit kommen lassen", fährt Schuler fort. „Wenn doch, setzen wir die westliche Zaubererwelt dem Krieg aus und riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir als Sieger hervorgehen, vor allem wenn wir alle Mittel aufwenden, bevor Voldemort in Europa einfallen kann. Ich bevorzuge es, dem Orden des Phönix alle Ressourcen zur Verfügung zu stellen, um zu gewinnen, als selbst direkt involviert zu werden. Wir brauchen die Art von Verlusten nicht, die der Zaubererwelt während des Grindelwald Krieges widerfuhren. Es wird dazu kommen, wenn Voldemort Europa einnimmt."

"Die Zauberregierungen in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Kanada sind dafür berüchtigt, vollständige Loyalität von jeder Nation zu erwarten, die sie im Krieg unterstützen. Großbritannien würde einen großen Teil seiner Unabhängigkeit verlieren. Sie beide können die Nachteile darin sehen."

"Diese Ressourcen beinhalten die Genies von bestimmten Dozenten am College. Technische Assistenz wird zur Verfügung stehen. Professor Boch und Littlehorse sind bereit und willig, zusammen mit ein paar Dutzend anderen. Es wird still und diskret ablaufen. Sie können Fragen in technischer Assistenz _zu allem_ an sie richten und sie werden helfen. Direktor Dumbledore weiß davon. Ich vermute, dass ist eine der Aufgaben, die er für Sie beide vorsieht."

„Das könnte sehr hilfreich sein", erwidere ich. „Professor Boch hat mich diesbezüglich schon angesprochen."

"Wir stimmten überein, dass er dies tun kann, um es mir zu ermöglichen, Albus Dumbledore zu treffen, damit ich das Angebot selbst überbringen konnte", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Ich erkannte, dass der Orden Bündnisse nicht leichtfertig eingeht. Ich musste einen Anreiz bieten."

Ich beschließe, mich still zu verhalten bezüglich meiner Ansichten zu diesem Thema. Als er dies sieht, fährt Mr. Schuler fort.

"Laketha wird Sie über die restlichen Arrangements, die wir für Sie getroffen haben, in Kenntnis setzen."

"Wir werden das Appartementhaus überwachen", sagt Laketha und sieht mich an. „Wenn die Banne durchbrochen werden von jemandem, der das Dunkle Mal trägt, werden wir es wissen und wir werden Maßnahmen ergreifen, um Ihre Sicherheit zu gewähren. Wenn notwendig, werden wir Sie da herausholen und in ein Sicherheitshaus bringen." Sie dreht sich zu Bill. „Wenn in Großbritannien etwas passieren sollte, dass den Orden zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass Hermines Sicherheit gefährdet ist, kontaktieren Sie uns über die Nummer, die Sie erhalten haben, und wir werden uns um sie kümmern."

„Das ist gut zu wissen", erwidert Bill.

"Wenn etwas passieren sollte, durch das der Orden gezwungen ist, viele Menschen aus dem Land zu bringen, schauen Sie zu, dass diese zu irgendeinem Einzelhandel in den Großstädten der Vereinigten Staaten gelangen, die Computer von Digital Magic verkaufen. Dort ist eine Hexe, ein Zauberer oder ein Squib auf der Gehaltsliste von Digital Magic in jedem Laden. Es erleichtert die Vermarktung unserer Produkte an die Zauberergesellschaft", ergänzt sie im vertraulichen Ton.

"Unsere Angestellten werden sehr wohl Ihre Flüchtlinge erkennen und die notwendigen Kontakte herstellen, welche uns zu ihrer Rettung binnen weniger Minuten bringen werden. Wir werden uns um die Gedächtniszauber für jeden Zeugen kümmern, der etwas sieht, was er nicht sollte. Wenn es dazu kommen sollte, bringt sie in die Vereinigten Staaten oder Kanada und versucht einen Weg zu finden, Digital Magic zu kontaktieren. Wir werden kommen und sie holen."

"Ich vermute, der Direktor ist darüber informiert?", fragt Bill

"Diese Information befindet sich in dem Paket, welches Sie heute zu ihm bringen werden, inklusive einer ausführlichen Liste von Läden und anderen Möglichkeiten, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen", erklärt Mr. Schuler.

"Außerdem, wenn einer von Ihnen hierher kommen muss und keine Zeit hat anzurufen, ist alles, was Sie tun müssen, in einen der Fakultätstransporträume im College zu gelangen", ergänzt Laketha. Sie zieht ein Stück Papier hervor, auf dem die Gebäude auf dem Campus und Zimmernummern aufgelistet sind und händigt sie mir aus. „Eine weitere Sache, die Sie beide nicht vergessen dürfen. Wenn wir Ihre Stimme aufnehmen, werden wir auch einen Netzhaut- und magischen Signatur Scan vornehmen. Das wird es Ihnen beiden ermöglichen, in die Transporträume der Fakultät zu gelangen. Egal welchen Knopf Sie auf der Schalttafel in dem Raum gedrückt haben, Sie finden sich in dem Raum wieder, in dem Sie hier angekommen sind."

"Clever", sagt Bill.

"Effizient", sagt Laketha.

"Ich glaube, das rundet unser Treffen ab", sagt Mr. Schuler abrupt, als er auf seine Uhr sieht. „Ich habe einen Termin in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten." Er sieht zu uns auf. „Weitere Fragen?"

Bill und ich schütteln beide unsere Köpfe in Verneinung.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Mr. Schuler, „werde ich Sie wieder Laketha überlassen, um die Sicherheitsvorkehrung zu beenden."

Es sieht aus, als sei Mr. Schuler in Eile. Bill und ich erheben uns, verabschieden uns und gehen zusammen mit Laketha hinaus. Kurze Zeit später sind unsere Netzhäute gescannt, unsere Stimmen aufgenommen und unsere magischen Signaturen verifiziert. Wir sprechen nicht viel mit einander. Bill und ich müssen an einen Ort kommen, wo wir privat sprechen können.

Es dauert eine halbe Stunde, aber wir erreichen den Spielplatz im Park ein paar Blocks vom Campus entfernt. Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank und in einer der kaum merkbarsten Zauberstabbewegung, die ich je gesehen habe, zaubert Bill Stille- und Muggelablenkungszauber.

"Das war ziemlich beängstigend", merke ich an sobald Bill fertig ist.

"Wahrhaftig", erwidert Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Daniel Schuler hat wahrscheinlich seine Finger im Spiel gehabt seit du einen Katalog über das College angefordert hast."

"Es klingt, als habe er schon eine ganze Weile nach einer Person gesucht, die ihm die Verbindung zum Orden herstellt. Wie viel von dem, was passiert ist seit ich in den Staaten bin, wurde von ihm in der einen oder anderen Weise beeinflusst?", wundere ich mich laut.

"Ich denke nicht, dass man das mit Sicherheit sagen kann, aber wenigstens weißt du davon und kannst dich vorbereiten", sagt Bill. „Wenn wir zurück im St. Germaine Wohnheim sind, werde ich dein Zimmer überprüfen, um zu sehen, ob vielleicht Beobachtungszauber vorhanden sind. Ich besitze ein paar Muggel Detektoren für elektronische Überwachungsgeräte, die ich kennen gelernt habe, als ich für Gringrotts arbeitete. Sie sind im Hauptquartier gelagert, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Sogar die Magie im Fuchsbau ist zu stark für sie. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich zu dir komme, werde ich dein Zimmer auf Muggelüberwachungsgeräte absuchen."

"Denkst du, es ist eine gute Idee, in das Appartement zu ziehen?", frage ich.

"Schuler hat Recht in dem was er sagt, dass es leichter sein wird, dich, Malfoy, Schulers Sohn und Tochter zu beschützen, wenn ihr alle im selben Appartementgebäude wohnt", sagt er. Wir hören auf mit einander zu sprechen und sehen für einen Moment dem halben Dutzend Muggelkinder zu, wie sie lachend um die Parkbank herumlaufen. Es ist erkennbar, dass der Zauber funktioniert als sie eine neunzig Grad Wende vornehmen und auf die Schaukel zu rennen.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass er die Wahrheit erzählte, als er sagte, seine Sicherheitsleute werden nicht das Überwachen, was im Appartement vor sich geht. Wenn du in das Appartement ziehst, werde ich über das Wochenende herkommen, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe noch ein paar Tricks in meinen Ärmeln. Ich kann das Appartement durchsuchen und kann dir genau sagen, welche Banne und Beobachtungszauber vorhanden sind, damit du dich entsprechend verhalten kannst. Ich werde dir ein paar Routinezauber beibringen, damit du selbst überprüfen kannst. Wir sollten weitere Banne zu deiner Sicherheit ergänzen."

"Das wäre hilfreich", erwidere ich. „Es gibt nichts Besseres als einen großen Bruder, welcher der VgddK-Professor ist und ein professioneller Fluchbrecher."

"Funktioniert auch anders herum", sagt Bill, als er mich sanft am Arm stupst. „Ich habe eine kleine Schwester, die jeglichen Heiltrank brauen kann, den ich vielleicht mal bräuchte."

Wir beide lachen darüber. Es ist eine ziemlich indirekte Anspielung auf meine anscheinend ungewöhnliche Jungfräulichkeit.

"Eins noch", ergänze ich, "du hast seine Andeutung verstanden bezüglich der Zaubererregierung in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada, die komplette Loyalität von anderen Nationen erwarten, denen sie helfen?"

"Es rückt immer mehr die Frage in den Vordergrund, was Schulers eigentlicher Grund ist, dies zu tun", erwidert Bill gedankenverloren.

"Ich denke, darüber gibt es nicht viel zu diskutieren", spekuliere ich. „Er möchte nicht, dass wir der Zaubererregierung etwas schulden. Er will, dass wir _ihm_ etwas schulden."

"Genau", sagt Bill vertraulich. "Was will er als Gegenleistung?"

"Ich denke, er langt nach Macht", erwidere ich. „Ich glaube, er ist kein Voldemort, aber er hat seinen Finger in vielen Kesseln. Ich denke, er will Einfluss und eine Einladung zu wirtschaftlichen Möglichkeiten im Zauberergroßbritannien."

"Ich denke, du hast recht", sagt Bill und tippt mit seinem Finger an seine Lippen. Er denkt nach. „Ich werde unsere Vermutungen an Albus weitergeben und um ein Treffen des Inneren Zirkels des Ordens bitten. Sie müssen davon erfahren."

"Wir gehen besser zurück zum Wohnheim", schlage ich vor. „Du musst zurück nach Schottland."

"Unsere wichtigste Performance steht uns jetzt bevor", führt Bill an. „Bist du bereit?"

"Bereit", erwidere ich.

-------------------------------

Bill und ich kehren zurück zu meinem Wohnheimzimmer, wo Krummbein und Thekla der verzauberten Spielzeugmaus hinterher jagen. Thekla fängt sie und flitzt durch die Katzentür hinaus mit Krummbein dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Wir haben vorher geplant, wie wir vorgehen wollen. Bill sprach einen Zauber über den Fahrstuhl, damit wir benachrichtigt werden, wenn entweder Draco oder Anita in der sechsten Etage aussteigen. Bis dahin warten wir.

Bill geht durch den Raum, sein Zauberstab bewegt sich in Mustern als er den Raum nach Zaubersprüchen absucht. Ich kann Zeichen sehen und, wie es aussieht, ägyptische Hieroglyphen, die in der Luft glühen. Er nickt zu sich selbst oder schüttelt seinen Kopf, während er arbeitet. Dann zieht er den Stecker des Telefons aus der Wand und schraubt den Hörer auf. Nachdem er es überprüft hat, schraubt er es wieder zusammen und macht weiter, indem er die Glühlampen aus den Lampen schraubt und sich die Halterungen ansieht. Er verwandelt einen meiner Kugelschreiber in einen Schraubendreher und schraubt die Verkleidung der Steckdosen ab.

"Wie es aussieht, hat Schuler die Wahrheit gesprochen, als er sagte, im Wohnheimzimmer gäbe es keine Überwachung", merkt er an. „Alles, was ich finden kann, sind deine eigenen, persönlichen Banne. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, wie du sie verstärken kannst."

Bill führt mich durch ein paar Sortimente an Bannzaubern. Sie sind viel mächtiger als alle im Lehrplan von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er überwacht während ich einen von ihnen an der Schreibtischschublade anbringe, in der ich meine Paar-Tagebücher verstecke. Sie sollen sich selbst zerstören, wenn irgendjemand außer mir versucht, sie zu öffnen, aber es kann nicht schaden, einen extra Schutz anzubringen.

"Wenn du in dein Appartement ziehst", sagt Bill, während er meinen Computer begutachtet, „werde ich dir mit dem Rest helfen. Niemand wird in dein Appartement gelangen ohne deine bewusste, freiwillige Einladung."

Als jemand, der einen Hinweis versteht, gehe ich zu Bill und zeige ihm, wie er den Computer hoch lädt und Zugang zum Internet erhält. Im Gegensatz zu seinem jüngeren Bruder kann er sich wirklich selbst beschäftigen. Er amüsiert sich prächtig, in dem er sich die BBC Seiten ansieht und beginnt, nach Webseiten von Zeitungen in Kairo zu suchen.

Der Bleistift, den Bill als Signal verzaubert hat, beginnt zu glühen. Er schnappt sich seine Jacke und ich öffne die Tür. Wir beide treten hinaus und agieren, als sei er bereit, zu gehen. Ich sehe Anita aus meinen Augenwinkeln als Bill meine Hand ergreift. Sie erstarrt und ich muss den Drang, in Lachen auszubrechen, unterdrücken. Bill sieht so gut aus, ist fast zehn Jahre älter als ich und er benimmt sich wie ein fester Freund.

Das ist ein neues Image für Hermine Granger.

Ich ziehe meine Aufmerksamkeit von Bill weg und tue so, als ob ich Anita gerade entdeckt hätte. Ich lächle sie strahlend an.

"Hi, Anita."

"Hallo Hermine", sagt sie mit diesem ziemlich erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich wollte fragen, wie deine Ferien waren, aber ich denke, ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Wir drei müssen lachen und ich mache sie bekannt.

Bill, in seiner vollen Charmestimmung, hält seine Hand vor. Anita ergreift sie, offensichtlich beeindruckt.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bleiben kann, aber ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts", sagt er, „um Klassen zu unterrichten am Morgen und all das."

"Wenn es Recht ist, werde ich euch beide zum Transportraum begleiten", sagt Anita.

Gut. Sie hat angebissen.

"Natürlich", sagt Bill und gibt ihr die Wohltat seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen. Ganz ehrlich, dieser Mann tropft nur so mit Charme und er tut es fast nur mit seiner Körpersprache und seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Als nächstes widmet er diese Aufmerksamkeit mir und nimmt meine Hand für unseren kleinen Spaziergang den Flur entlang. Kein Wunder, dass er solch einen Ruf hat.

Wir drei sind im Foyer, bevor wir die Möglichkeit haben, mit einander zu reden. Der Transportraum ist überfüllt mit Studenten, die von ihren Besuchen zu Hause zurückkehren, weshalb Bill warten muss, bis es eine Möglichkeit für seine Abreise gibt.

"Also, was hast du in den Ferien _gemacht_?", fragt Anita.

"Ich war die meiste Zeit krank gewesen", antworte ich. „Deshalb machte ich nicht viel."

"Aber dadurch konnten wir Zeit mit einander verbringen", ergänzt Bill, „weil wir im Haus meiner Eltern für ein paar Tage in Quarantäne waren. Als bei Hermine die Diagnose Masern fest stand, konnte keiner von uns gehen bis sie das Infektionsstadium überschritten hatte. Jeder von uns hätte Überträger sein können."

"Masern?", fragt Anita. "Ich dachte, es kann niemand mehr die Masern bekommen. Wir bekommen alle die Vorsorge."

"Außer du bist muggelgeboren", sage ich mit einem sehr aufgesetzten Seufzer. „Ich bekam sie erst als ich fast zwölf war und anscheinend wirkt es nicht immer, außer man bekommt es zur Vorsorge als kleines Kind."

Bill greift tröstend vor und legt seine Arme um mich. Ich lehne mich an ihn und genieße einfach nur den Augenblick. Ich fühle, wie seine Lippen mein Haar berühren. Das ist wirklich ziemlich nett. Nett und brüderlich.

Ich wünschte, er wäre Severus. Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen.

"Was Hermine dir verschweigen möchte, ist dass wir sie beinah verloren hätten", sagt Bill und klingt äußerst überzeugend besorgt. „Sie hatte hohes Fieber, das nicht sinken wollte bis wir sie in kaltes Wasser tauchten."

Ich bin sehr versucht, Bill kurz in die Rippen zu pieksen.

"Magische Heilmethoden funktionierten nicht?", fragt Anita.

"Nicht sehr gut", erkläre ich. „Es war eine außergewöhnliche Idee, aber es hielt das Fieber davon ab, mein Gehirn zu braten."

Die Tür zum Transportraum geht auf und ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass Warren herauskommt. Er erblickt Anita und winkt. Er sieht mich und winkt. Er sieht Bill und läuft in unsere Richtung los.

Es ist anscheinend eine sehr gute Sache, dass Bill und ich ziemlich eng beieinander stehen. Das hat Potenzial, sehr interessant zu sein.

"Hallo, Schöner", sagt Warren zu Bill in seiner besten Barbra Streisand Imitation.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich fange an, an Bills Brust zu kichern. Bill sieht Warren an und erkennt, was absolut eindeutig ist. Sein Arm strafft sich erneut um mich herum und er sendet alle Arten von Signalen aus, die verdeutlichen, dass wir ein Paar sind; ein glückliches, heterosexuelles Paar.

Ich ziehe mich ein wenig zurück, um sie vorzustellen.

"Warren Stevens, das ist Professor Bill Weasley aus Hogwarts", sage ich so beiläufig wie ich kann, während ich versuche den Kicheranfall zu unterdrücken, der versucht, loszubrechen. Warren sieht Bill prüfend an und mag, was er sieht, aber er sieht genauso, dass Bill mit mir zusammen ist und wahrscheinlich nicht die rechte Überzeugung hat, um für Warren potenziell in Frage zu kommen.

In diesem Moment winkt der Wohnheimbetreuer uns zu, der den Transportraum überwacht. Er sagt uns, dass Bill in drei Minuten abreisen kann.

Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, weshalb Bill zum wichtigsten Teil des Szenarios übergeht, das wir geplant haben.

"Ich muss euch um zwei Gefallen bitten", sagt Bill und sieht vor allem Anita an. „Hermine war über Ostern sehr krank. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber manchmal kann ein Erwachsener, der die Masern überstanden hat, einen Rückfall erleiden. Wenn sie krank wird, vor allem Anzeichen zeigt von unkontrolliertem Schüttelfrost oder Orientierungslosigkeit, bringt sie sofort zu einem Heiler und benachrichtigt mich und meine Eltern. Einer von uns wird sofort hierher kommen."

Anita nickt und Warren sieht mich mit besorgter Überraschung an.

"Der andere Gefallen ist, sicher zu gehen, dass sie isst", fährt er fort.

Wie wir besprochen haben, sehe zu ihm mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Bill erwidert mit einem liebevollen strengen Blick.

"Ich weiß, dass das Essen in der Mensa alarmierend schlecht ist", sagt er. Bill greift in seine Jacke und zieht den Beutel gefüllt mit klimpernden Galeonen heraus. „Jedes Mal, wenn eine Mahlzeit nicht genießbar ist, geht mit ihr essen oder bestellt etwas. Hier ist genug enthalten, damit ihr alle Essen gehen könnt bis zum Ende des Semester in Mai."

Ich öffne meinen Mund, als ob ich protestieren will, und Bill stürzt herab und binnen einer Sekunde ist sein Mund auf meinen für einen zum Schweigen bringenden Kuss. In Einhaltung des Plans legen sich meine Arme um seinen Nacken, seine Arme liegen um meine Hüfte und Schultern und er kippt mich zurück in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung, in der Art, wie sie oft in Filmen zu sehen ist.

Wir fahren für einen langen Augenblick damit fort und kommen dann zum Atmen nach oben.

Anita sieht Bill und mich erstaunt an.

Warren sieht mich neidisch an.

Draco steht in der Tür des Transportraumes, gaffend vor Überraschung.

Es hat geklappt!!!

--------------------------

Während dessen, zurück im Digital Magic Unternehmenshauptquartier

"Alles ist vorbereitet, was wir benötigen, um die Situation für Ihre Kinder und Hermine Granger sicher zu stellen", sagt Laketha Kelly.

"Wir müssen auch darauf vorbereitet sein, Darco Malfoy Schutz zu bieten", sagt Daniel Schuler, als er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch herumtippt. „Er muss zu einem anderen Ort gebracht werden. Wir wissen nicht, ob sein Vater einen Blutverwandtschaft Aufspürzauber über den Jungen gesprochen hat und wir wollen nicht, dass es den Todessern möglich sein wird, über Draco an meine Kinder und Hermine zugelangen."

"Wir haben uns auch auf diese Möglichkeit vorbereitet", sagt der ziemlich unscheinbare Mann mittleren Alters, der den Tisch vor dem Büro belegt hatte. „Es gibt ein separates Sicherheitshaus in North Dakota für den jungen Mr. Malfoy."

"Sehr gut", erwidert Daniel nachdenklich. „Was wissen wir über Professor Weasley?"

"Einiges", antwortet der Mann mittleren Alters. „Seine Akte liegt auf Ihrem Schreibtisch."

"Ich möchte eine genealogische Analyse von ihm haben und die üblichen Daten, die für arithmantische Vorhersagen notwendig sind. Ich überlege, ob wir ihn für eine Einstellung in Betracht ziehen sollen."

"Von dem, was ich über ihn gelesen habe", antwortet Laketha, "ist er sehr talentiert. Da sind sechs Brüder und eine Schwester. Jeder von ihnen hat wirkliches Potenzial, außer dass es eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, dass einer von den Brüdern sich mit Voldemort verbunden hat."

"Ich bezweifle, dass wir die ganze Familie bekommen", sinniert Daniel. „Aber Professor Weasley war bereit, England zu verlassen, um mehrere Jahre in Kairo zu leben. Vielleicht könnten wir ihn hierher bekommen, vor allem wenn er mit Hermine zusammen ist."

"Es wird wahrscheinlich nichts geschehen, bis die Situation in England gelöst ist", ergänzt der Mann mittleren Alters.

"Einverstanden", sagt Daniel. "Also, sind alle Special Security Agenten über die Situation informiert und bereit?"

"Auf jeden Fall", lacht der Mann im mittleren Alter. „Wir alle kennen Laketha Kellys Vorgeschichte und sind bereit, jeden Augenblick zu agieren."

Der Mann mittleren Alters unterstützt seine Bemerkungen, in dem er die notwendigen physischen Veränderungen vornimmt. Er ist jetzt merklich größer, seine Haut ist viel dunkler und seine körperlichen Züge verändern sich dramatisch als sich Brüste formieren, seine Hüften schmäler und seine Schultern breiter werden. Seine kurzen Haare verlängern sich in schwarze Dreadlocks.

Neben Laketha Kelly steht eine weitere Laketha Kelly.

Laketha, andererseits, beginnt sich in eine andere Gestalt zu verwandeln. Ihre Haut verändert die Farbe und sie verliert fast einen Kopf an Größe. Anstatt muskulär und athletisch, ist sie jetzt schmächtig und die Dreadlock verschwinden, als ihr schwarzes Haar lang, geschmeidig und glänzend wird. Ihre mandelfarbenen Augen und feinen Gesichtszüge sind jetzt asiatisch.

"Jeder von uns kann Laketha sein", sagt der Mann im mittleren Alter in Lakethas rauher Stimme.

"Wir zehn werden sicher gehen, dass immer einer von uns Dienst hat während der kritischen Periode, die Sie vorausgesagt haben", sagt die Frau mit einem ausgeprägten japanischen Akzent. „Jeder von uns Metamophmagus Agenten kann zu Laketha werden sobald sie gebraucht wird."

"Sehr gut, Keiko", erwidert Daniel und sieht die zwei anerkennend über seine gestreckten Finger an. „Ich werde nicht vergessen, wie hart Ihr Team an diesem Projekt gearbeitet hat. Ich werde mich daran erinnern, wenn Prämienzeit ist."

Die Drei lächeln sich sehr freundlich an.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vorschau Kapitel 67:_

„_Ich freue mich schon so sehr auf unsere nächste Möglichkeit, allein zu sein, und erwarte sehnsüchtig, dass sich meine Zehen kringeln, wenn dieses wunderbare Kribbeln direkt durch meine Wirbelsäule schießt, wenn wir unseren einen Kuss teilen."_


	67. Kapitel 67

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich möchte heute besonders TiniSnape grüßen! Vielen lieben Dank, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, vier Kapitel aufzuholen und für jedes ein Review zu hinterlassen! ;O)_

_Padme: Ja, wem ist er nicht unheimlich. ;O)_

_Mawi, vielen lieben Dank, dass du immer sofort Korrektur liest. Ohne dich wären die regelmäßigen Updates wirklich nicht möglich. knuddel_

_Viel Spaß!_

--------------------------  
_**67.Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
12. ****April 1999**

Diese Treffen vor dem Frühstück in Albus Büro passieren eindeutig zu regelmäßig. Nur weil Minerva und Albus lieber früher als später schlafen gehen, gibt es keinen Grund, die Gewohnheiten von uns anderen und meine im Speziellen zu stören.

"Daniel Schuler ist definitiv ein Mann, der seine eigenen Absichten hat", sagt Bill Weasley, welcher ziemlich erfrischt aussieht für jemanden, der in wenigen Stunden nach Nordamerika gereist ist und zurück. „Hermine und ich stimmen überein, er will, dass das Zaubergroßbritannien ihm so etwas wie eine Zaubererschuld schuldet, weil er uns hilft, unser aller Haut zu retten."

"Ich bin nicht überrascht, dies zu erfahren", sagt Albus und füllt seinen Teebecher auf. „Als wir uns letzten Monat mit ihm trafen, beeindruckte er mich als großartiger Geschäftsmann. Er bot an, uns auf Wegen zu helfen, die auf jeden Fall für beide Seiten von Nutzen sind."

"Er klingt nach einem Kandidaten für Slytherin", bemerkt Minerva und sieht mich hinterhältig an.

"Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, wäre ich erfreut, wenn solch ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann aus meinem Haus kommen würde", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsen. „Dies gibt uns einen Vorteil für den Umgang mit ihm. So vorsichtig wie er sein mag, werden wir immer wissen, dass ein gewisses Eigeninteresse in allem, was er für uns macht, vorhanden ist, und dass irgendwann eine Rechnung für geleistete Dienste präsentiert werden wird."

"Es ist schade, dass ich nicht zulassen kann, dass du direkt mit ihm zu tun hast" antwortet Albus und schaut amüsiert. „Es gibt nichts Interessanteres, als zwei sehr erfolgreiche Slytherins zu beobachten, wie sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig auszutricksen."

Minerva und Bill lachen. Ich biete einfach ein, wie ich denke, ziemlich räuberisches Lächeln an.

"Wir können eine plausible Vermutung anstellen über das, was er will", merke ich an. „Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser folgen einer Philosophie der Übermacht der Reinblütergesellschaft. Wenn sie gewinnen, wird es eine klare Trennung von Muggel- und Zaubererwelt geben. Wenn diese Philosophie Europa und andere Teile der Welt erreicht, wird vieles vom Wachstumspotenzials von Schulers Geschäft verschwinden."

"Wenn die Eroberung Nordamerika erreicht, wird Mr. Schuler sich selbst im Überlebenskampf wieder finden. Was für weitere Gründe er auch haben mag, warum er uns Unterstützung anbietet, operiert er doch auf dem Prinzip des aufgeklärten Eigeninteresses."

"Das Prinzip von aufgeklärtem Eigeninteresse schließt jedoch nicht aus, positive Absichten für seine Taten zu haben", ergänzt Albus. „Was auch immer hinter seinen Handlungen stehen mag, sind es trotzdem seine Handlungen, die am meisten zählen. Bisher war seine einzige Handlung, Hermine Granger in eine Position zu manipulieren, in der er sie dazu bringen konnte, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen. In dem Prozess könnte er sie vielleicht besser beschützen, als wir es selbst hätten tun können."

"Er betonte sehr stark den Punkt, dass wenn Riddle gewinnt, er will, dass so viele Mitglieder des Ordens wie möglich nach Amerika kommen sollen", sagt Bill.

"Das ist nur logisch", kommentiere ich. „Wir haben die meiste Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern. Wenn Großbritannien in die Hände des Dunklen fällt, werden Schulers Leute alles von uns wissen müssen, um der weiteren Eroberung von Riddle entgegen zu wirken."

"Also gut", sagt Minerva, "ich werde akzeptieren, dass Handlungen mehr sagen als Worte. Wie auch immer, viele der Handlungen die Schuler tätigt, finden im Geheimen statt. Er hat vielleicht Dinge getan, von denen wir nichts wissen. Er hat Bill gesagt, dass er beabsichtigt, den Bannaufbau um Draco Malfoys Appartementgebäude zu manipulieren, ohne dass Malfoy etwas davon erfährt."

Minerva schürzt ihre Lippen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ist es weise, Hermine zu erlauben, in das Appartementgebäude zu ziehen? Trotz der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen von Mr. Schuler, könnte dies es für den Dunklen Lord viel einfacher machen, an Hermine zu gelangen. Alles, was er zu tun braucht, ist Malfoy den Auftrag zu geben und der junge Mann würde keine Alternativen haben."

"Das könnte jederzeit der Fall sein, unabhängig davon, wo Hermine lebt", erwidere ich. „Hermine ist eine fähige Hexe, aber sie könnte Draco Malfoy in einem Duell nicht besiegen, weil er Training in diesen Fähigkeiten auf Niveau der Todesser erhalten hat. Wenn Draco angewiesen wird, Hermine zu entführen, wird er Lucius sofort informieren, welcher es mir garantiert sagen würde. Ich vermute, unsere beste Strategie in diesem Punkt wird es sein, Schulers Leute darum zu bitten, sie zu beschützten."

Ich wende mich an Bill. „Glaubst du, dass Schuler die Wahrheit sagt, wenn er behauptet, seine Leute werden Aktivitäten in und um das Gebäude herum beobachten?"

"Er sagt, er wird die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Kinder garantieren", erwidert Bill. „Mit seinen Mitteln, vermute ich, wird das Unternehmen, dass die Banne um das Appartementgebäude herum installieren wird, tun, was immer er verlangt, inklusive Banne zu ergänzen oder zu modifizieren, um der Sicherheitsabteilung dienlich zu sein. Schuler sagte speziell, dass jeder, der die Räumlichkeiten betritt und das dunkle Mal trägt, einen stummen Alarm auslösen wird, der die Sicherheitsleute informiert. Während wir in seinem Büro waren, lernten wir eine seiner Sicherheitsagenten kennen. Ihr Name ist Laketha Kelly und sie beschrieb sich selbst als voll qualifizierte Auftragshexe. Wenn sie für seine Sicherheitsleute typisch ist, denke ich, dass es garantiert ist, wenn ich sage, dass Daniel Schuler die Besten einstellt."

Bill pausiert, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Schuler sagte, dass es in den privaten Räumen im Wohnheim keine Spionagezauber gibt. Als wir zurück im Wohnheim waren, habe ich Hermines Zimmer nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Überwachungszaubern oder Muggelabhörtechniken überprüft. Ich fand keine Zeichen von solchen oder magischen Signaturen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Zauber da gewesen waren und wieder entfernt worden sind. Wenn Schuler die Wahrheit darüber gesagt hat, sagt er wahrscheinlich auch die Wahrheit bei seinen Pläne für das Appartementgebäude."

Albus streicht gedankenverloren über seinen Bart.

"Dies mag vielleicht wirklich die sicherste Situation für Hermine sein", spekuliert er. „Wenn das Gebäude kontinuierlich überwacht wird und die Anwesenheit eines jeden, der das Dunkle Mal trägt, einen Alarm auslöst, wird sie mehr Schutz erfahren als im Wohnheim geboten wird."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat kein Interesse an Hermine Granger gezeigt, seit sie das College besucht", wiederhole ich. „Sein Interesse an ihr war strikt an seinen Glauben gebunden, dass sie sexuell mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley involviert war."

"Allem Anschein nach", ergänze ich, "hat der Dunkle Lord die Beobachtungen und den Bericht von Draco Malfoy akzeptiert und glaubt, die zwei jungen Männer sind nicht mehr zu ihr nach Chicago gereist. Er hat mich nicht gefragt, was ich über sie durch den Orden erfahren habe. Sie ist im Moment aus seinem Augenmerk verschwunden."

"Das ist beruhigend", bemerkt Minerva, als sie meinen Teebecher auffüllt. „Wird ihre neue _Romanze_ mit Bill seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", sagt Bill. „Mein Leben ist schon kompliziert genug."

'Lebe gelegentlich mal mein Leben', denke ich bei mir.

Ich überdenke die Situation mit Bedacht. Draco wird dieses Stück Information sicherlich an seinen Vater weitergeben müssen. Lucius wird sie an Voldemort weitergeben. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass Hermine Granger leicht zu haben ist und eine Affäre mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley hatte. Wird er glauben, dass Bill Weasley die Überbleibsel seines jüngeren Bruders akzeptiert?

Meine Gedanken sind nicht gerade leidenschaftslos. Hermine gehört _mir._ Sie gehört _nicht_ Bill Weasley. Sie ist _nicht _leicht zu haben. Sie ist eine Jungfrau im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und sie gehört _mir._ Wie auch immer, niemand darf von meinen Absichten erfahren.

Ich fahre frustriert mit meiner Hand durch mein Haar.

Der beste Deckmantel für Hermine würde sein, wenn Bill so agiert, als wäre sie zu seinem Vergnügen weitergereicht worden, ein gut benutztes Spielzeug, das von seinem Bruder beiseite geschoben wurde. Ihre Beziehung sollte so erscheinen, dass sie hauptsächlich auf sexueller Basis beruht, und in der Weise, dass sie bald zu Ende sein wird.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Hermine auch nur solch einen Anschein erweckt, trotzdem ist es wahrscheinlich unter den gegebenen Umständen in ihrem besten Interesse. Das Hauptziel muss sein, sie aus den Interessen des Dunklen Lord herauszuhalten.

"Was genau sah Draco Malfoy, als er dich und Hermine im Foyer des Wohnheims entdeckte?", frage ich Bill.

Aus irgendeinem Grund sieht Bill aus, als wenn er es mir nicht sagen will.

"Hermine und ich haben einen Plan aufgestellt, um ihre Freunde im College zu überzeugen, dass wir flirten. Ein Teil davon war es, ihre Hilfe dabei zu bekommen, dass Hermine ordentlich isst, in dem wir ihnen das Geld gaben, um Essen gehen zu können so oft sie es müssen. Der andere Teil war, dass sie sehen, wie wir uns küssen."

Sie haben geschauspielert. Das ist alles. Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, Bill Weasley zum Krüppel zu machen oder zu zerstückeln. Hermine war verpflichtet, ein überzeugendes Schauspiel zu liefern, zum Wohl der Anwesenden.

"Wir waren in der Warteschlange vor dem Transportraum für meine Rückreise. Ich küsste Hermine zum Abschied vor ihren Freunden als Draco ankam. Er schaute sehr überrascht. Ich hatte nicht mehr als eine Minute Zeit, bis ich fort musste, deshalb gab es nur wenig Möglichkeit, Dracos Reaktion zu sehen, zu dem was er sah. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überrascht war, mich zu sehen, überrascht war, zu sehen, wie ich Hermine küsste oder beides."

"Bill", fragt Albus, "hat Hermine mit dir über die Paar-Tagebücher kommuniziert, seit du abgereist bist?"

"Ich habe seit dem nicht von ihr gehört", erwidert er. „Hermine war müde, nach dem Spaziergang durch Chicago und unserem Treffen mit Daniel Schuler. Sie sagte, sie würde mir morgen früh schreiben. Dort ist es jetzt halb zwei in der Nacht. Ich erwarte keine Nachricht im Tagebuch vor Mittag."

Gut. Ich wage zu sagen, dass ich von Hermine zuerst eine Nachricht erhalten werde.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Albus, "glaube ich, sollten wir uns heute Abend wieder treffen. Wir müssen erfahren, was passiert ist, als Bill weg war, und müssen warten, bis Hermine mit uns Kontakt aufnimmt. Das wird mir Zeit geben, das Paket durchzulesen, welches Schuler mir geschickt hat. Ich werde Remus bitten, heute Abend mit dabei zu sein."

"Sollen wir in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gehen?", sagt Minerva, sich erhebend.

Ich biete ihr meinen Arm an und wir gehen den Weg zur Großen Halle voran.

----------------------  
Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Hermine an Severus  
12. April 1999

_Lieber Severus,_

_Bill erzählte mir, dass er vorhatte, dich, Albus und Minerva zum Frühstück zu treffen, um euch von unserem Treffen mit Daniel Schuler zu erzählen. Da Schottland Chicago sechs Stunden voraus ist, wiederhole ich wahrscheinlich, was er euch bereits erzählt hat._

_Mr. Schuler scheint mehr an unserer Situation manipuliert zu haben als ich realisiert habe. Er gab zu, dass er es für Anita und mich arrangiert hat, Zimmernachbarinnen im St. Germain Wohnheim zu sein. Es war sein Plan, einen Kontakt durch mich zum Orden herzustellen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Anita eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass dies der Grund war. Als ich sie das erste Mal traf, sagte Anita, dass sie ihren Vater hatte überreden müssen, ihr zu erlauben, im Wohnheim zu bleiben, wenn sie den Job als Aushilfe für ein Computerseminar übernehme._

_Ich war ein paar Mal bei ihnen Gast zu Hause. Meistens war es zum Mittagessen oder Abendessen mit Anita und Draco, zwei Mal als Adams Gast und einmal auf einer Art Cocktailparty, die Mrs. Schuler organisiert hatte, um Kontakte zu knüpfen. Mr. Schuler war zu diesen Gelegenheiten nie anwesend gewesen. Ich glaube, meine Freundschaft mit Anita und Mrs. Schuler ist echt. Ich hatte wenig Kontakt zu Mr. Schuler und fühle nicht, als würde ich ihn kennen._

_Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob Adam mit mir auf seine Aufforderung hin ausgegangen ist. __Mr. Schuler verneinte es._

_Nur um das klar zu stellen, Adam und ich verabredeten uns im September und Oktober. Wir haben uns getrennt, weil ich nicht wirklich an ihm interessiert war. Am Ende des Oktobers wusste ich, dass meine Interessen in eine ganz andere Richtung gingen._

_Adam ist nett, aber er ist nicht faszinierend oder brillant. Es gibt nur einen Mann, der mich je in einer Weise geküsst hat, die meine Zehen zum Kringeln brachte._

_Das gilt vor allem für mein Schauspiel mit Bill. Wir entschieden, meinen Freunden etwas vorzuspielen. Es funktionierte gut genug, dass Draco überzeugt aussah. Ich vermute, er wird es seinem Vater erzählen, welcher einem anderen interessierten Teil erzählen wird, dass Ron und Harry nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sind und ich jetzt übergegangen bin zu Rons Bruder._

_Diese Art der Indiskretion kann dir und mir nur helfen, unsere Sache privat zu halten._

_Ich freue mich schon so sehr auf unsere nächste Möglichkeit, allein zu sein, und erwarte sehnsüchtig, dass sich meine Zehen kringeln, wenn dieses wunderbare Kribbeln direkt durch meine Wirbelsäule schießt, wenn wir unseren einen Kuss teilen._

_Nur mal so nebenbei, bist du an deinen Ohrläppchen empfindlich? Ich würde dieser Frage gern das nächste Mal nachgehen, wenn ich dich sehe. Ich denke, es gibt sicher eine wissenschaftliche Methode bei den Anwendungen. Wir können eine Frage nach der anderen in den interessantesten Weisen beantworten._

_Ich vermute, ich sollte zurückkehren zu den Angelegenheiten des Ordens anstatt in Bereichen gefangen zu werden, wo die Spekulation viel faszinierender ist._

_Zurück zum Treffen mit Mr. Schuler. Meine Intuition sagt mir, dass er meint, was er sagt, darüber, dem Orden zu helfen, und dass er uns Mittel zur Verfügung stellen wird. Ich glaube auch, dass er seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Ihm muss klar sein, dass der Orden Mitglieder oder Sympathisanten mit bedeutender Macht innerhalb von Zauberergroßbritannien hat. Er muss glauben, dass der Orden ihm helfen kann, Kontakte herzustellen und Macht zu erlangen, aber nur, wenn wir gewinnen._

_Während des Treffens, verdeutlichte Mr. Schuler mir, dass er will, dass der Orden Evakuierungen in die Vereinigten Staaten durchführen soll, sollten wir verlieren. Wenn es dazu kommt, wird er seine Leute beteiligen und sich und seine Familie dem Risiko aussetzen. Wenn solch eine Evakuierung notwendig ist, müssen wir einen Weg finden, dein Dunkles Mal zu blockieren, damit Riddle dich nicht finden kann._

_Meine letzte Vorlesung heute ist um halb drei nachmittags zu Ende. Ich habe vor, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und einen der zugänglichen Computer zu verwenden, um nach Zaubern zu suchen, die Festes ist Gas verwandeln können. Auf diese Weise kann die Spur nicht zurück zu meiner Studentenidentifikation verfolgt werden. Ich werde ein wenig herumstöbern und sehen, ob ich etwas über das Blocken von bindenden Tattoos finden kann. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du bereits alles in Hogwarts Bibliothek zu diesem Thema gelesen hast. Vielleicht ist außerhalb von Europa etwas entwickelt worden, dass zutreffen könnte. Ich habe angenommen, das Mal ist eine Art Tattoo, seit dem ich es gesehen habe, als ich dich wegen des Cruciatus behandelt habe. Ist das richtig oder sollte ich in einer anderen Richtung suchen?_

_Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass alle Möglichkeiten bedacht wurden. Wir können gegen Voldemort mit unserer Waffe gewinnen, aber wenn etwas schief geht, sollten wir einen Plan B haben. Dir muss es möglich sein, dich mit uns verstecken zu können._

_Bin ich zu paranoid im Bezug darauf, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, worüber ich nachforsche? Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand überwachen würde, wie ich Zugang zur College Bibliothek habe. Gleichzeitig hat Mr. Schuler viel Macht und Einfluss. Wenn er das Unternehmen, das die Banne an Dracos Appartementgebäude installiert, dazu bringen kann, dem System extra Banne und Alarme hinzuzufügen, ohne das Draco etwas mitbekommt, kann er auch jemanden haben, der meine persönliche Computerbenutzung überwacht._

_Verflixt. Soweit ich das aus Gesprächen mit den Bibliothekaren am College sagen kann, gibt es keine anderen Zaubererbibliotheken in Nordamerika, die so umfangreich sind wie die in Avalon. Sogar die Zauberrergierung ist nicht mit einer vergleichbaren ausgestattet. Nordamerika ist nicht lang genug kolonialisiert, um Bibliotheken mit jahrhundertealten Sammlungen zu haben._

_Nachdem du und die anderen Ordensmitglieder Bills Beobachtungen und Mr. Schulers Angebot diskutiert habt, lass mich bitte wissen, wie vorsichtig ich sein muss. __Soll jemand am Avalon etwas von unserer Waffe wissen?_

_Zurück zu persönlichen Dingen, mir geht es gut. Ich habe heute Morgen einen sehr milden Wärmezauber angewendet und fand ihn angemessen, dass ich es im Wohnheim gemütlich habe. Ich werde ihn erneuern bevor ich zu meinen Vorlesungen gehe._

_Nach dem Abendessen verspreche ich, in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben, mein Lernen fertig zu bekommen und früh ins Bett zu gehen. Es ist wunderbar ohne Albträume zu schlafen._

_Ich muss zum Frühstück. Wässriges Rührei, kalter, labbriger Tost und Speck, der im Fett schwimmt. Vielleicht wird der Haferbrei noch warm sein. Ich bin neidisch auf euer wunderbares Hogwartsfrühstück._

_In Liebe  
Hermine_

----------------------  
Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Draco an Severus  
12. April 1999

_Severus,_

_danke für den Okklumentikunterricht während ich in den Osterferien zuhause war. Ich habe mir deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen und spezielle Erinnerungen an meine Zeit mit Anita ausgewählt, um sie dem Dunklen Lord zu geben, sollte er sich entschließen, nachzusehen. Ich habe die Hogwartsbibliothek in meinem Geist kreiert und die Erinnerungen in Form von Büchern hinterlegt. Ich übe die mentale Vorstellung, die Bücher aus den Regalen zu werfen, damit der Dunkle Lord sie sehen kann._

_In bin froh, dass es einfach ein mentales Bild ist. Hätte ich so etwas in Hogwarts getan, müsste ich noch immer Strafarbeiten bei Madam Pince machen._

_Wenn ich im Mai für das Slytherin und Gryffindor Spiel nach Hause komme, würde ich gern wieder üben. Die Bücher sind geöffnet, wenn ich mir vorstelle, sie ihm zu zuwerfen. Wenn sie mit Hilfe von Legilimentik gesehen werden, sollten die Erinnerungen sichtbar sein, aber nicht die Bücher. Ich brauche deinen Rat, um mir zu sagen, ob ich die Bücher schnell genug werfe, damit die Erinnerungen glatt und willkürlich aussehen. Es würde mir nicht gut tun, wenn der Dunkle Lord erkennt, was ich mache._

_Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, zu sehen, wie Slytherin Gryffindor nieder macht. Es wird ein stolzer Moment werden, wenn du den Hauspokal für Slytherin entgegen nimmst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte beim Abschlussfest dabei sein, um zu sehen, wie sich die Fahnen in Grün und Silber verwandeln, wie sie es die letzten sieben Jahre schon hätten müssen. Es hat einen krank gemacht, jedes Jahr so nah dran gewesen zu sein und dann von Dumbledore ausgebotet zu werden, in dem er Potty und seinen Freunden Punkte gab, die sie nicht verdient hatten._

_Apropos Potters Freunde, es gab hier eine interessante Entwicklung. Hermine Granger war über die Ferien schwer an Masern erkrankt. Du weißt bereits, dass Granger bei den Weasleys lebt, wenn sie nicht am Avalon ist. Laut Anita sind Granger und Professor Weasley zusammengekommen, während sie sich erholt hat._

_Ich kam gestern Abend zum Wohnheim zurück und sah die zwei zusammen, als ich aus dem Transportraum herauskam. Sie waren in dem Moment in einem ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen. Professor Weasley musste zurück nach Hogwarts, deshalb gab es keine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen._

_Granger hat gesagt, sie sei ausgebrannt vom Krank sein und Reisen, deshalb ging sie gleich danach zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ich werde die Geschichte aus ihr herausholen in den nächsten ein oder zwei Tagen. Das ist etwas, an dem der Dunkle Lord interessiert sein könnte. Ich habe es bereits Vater über unser Paar-Tagebuch erzählt._

_Es gibt nichts, das ich bei Granger beobachtet habe, dass dem Dunklen Lord Sorgen bereiten sollte. Sie wird im Sommer in mein Appartementgebäude ziehen, wodurch ich weiterhin ein Auge auf sie werfen kann. Das sollte den Dunklen Lord zu frieden stellen, dass ich in meiner Verantwortung nicht nachlasse._

_Zeit, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie wässrig das Rührei hier ist. Ich denke zurück an all die Hogwartsfrühstücke, die ich viel mehr hätte würdigen sollen, als ich es tat. Man bekommt nicht mal eine gegrillte Tomate zum Frühstück._

_Genieße eine und denk an mein Leid._

---------------------------------

Später an diesem Abend

Minerva füllt mein Brandyglas auf und zu ihrem etwas hinzu. Bill wählte Feuerwhisky. Albus begnügt sich mit Tee heute Abend und Remus hat Kopfschmerzen. Ich vermute, das Höflichste wäre, ihm einen Kopfschmerztrank anzubieten.

Er kann Dobby dafür in den Keller schicken. Jetzt, da die Schlangen dort wohnen, weigert sich Remus, hinunter zu gehen. Er hat angedroht, den nächsten Vollmond in der Heulenden Hütte zu verbringen anstatt in dem leeren Vorratsraum im Keller.

Ich muss ihn ärgern, egal in welcher Form, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass unser anwesender Werwolf Angst vor Schlangen hat, sogar kleinen Schlangen.

"Hermine schrieb mir eine Nachricht über ein Set an Paar-Tagebüchern", berichtet Bill. „Sie möchte einen Ratschlag, wie viel Schuler und der Lehrerschaft am Avalon erzählt werden soll."

Ich muss vernünftig sein. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Bill Weasley. Die Paar-Tagebücher sind ein effizienter Weg zum Kommunizieren. Wenn Bill und Hermine als Kuriere arbeiten und Informationen zwischen dem Orden und Daniel Schuler weitergeben sollen, ist ein Set Paar-Tagebücher eine gute Idee.

Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hat, dass ihr Kuss ihre Zehen zum Kringeln gebracht hat.

Oder einen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter sendete.

Sie spekulierte nicht darüber, seinen Ohrläppchen besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Der Gedanke, was Hermine in ihrem Kopf haben könnte über meine, sendet Schauer meine Wirbelsäule hinab.

"Was denkst du, Severus?", fragt Remus.

Ich verstecke meine erschreckte Antwort. Ich muss dem Gespräch Aufmerksamkeit schenken und aufhören, wie ein eifersüchtiger Mann zu denken. Es gibt nichts, worauf ich eifersüchtig sein muss. Hermine gehört _mir._

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen", erwidere ich. „Ich war in Gedanken wegen Hermines Anfrage um Rat, was sicher ist, über unsere Waffe preis zu geben, wenn wir um Unterstützung bitten."

Minerva lächelt mich in einer ziemlich neckischen Weise an. Sicherlich weiß sie nicht….

"Darüber haben wir sowieso gesprochen", sagt Minerva. „Wir sollten ihr Richtlinien geben, denen sie folgen kann, darüber, was sicher zu besprechen ist und was sie vor Schuler besser geheim hält."

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt", lege ich einem ziemlich geschäftlichen Ton fest, "sollten wir nichts über unsere Waffe preisgeben. Nur ausgewählte Mitglieder des Ordens wissen davon und so sollte es bleiben. Wenn wir irgendwann technische Unterstützung benötigen, können wir dann entscheiden, was wir zu dem Zeitpunkt preisgeben."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Albus und nickt weise. „Informationen über die Waffe sind zu wichtig, um sie zu riskieren. Dies ist die erste Möglichkeit, die wir gefunden haben, die das Potenzial zu haben scheint, effektiv gegen Riddle zu sein."

"Wie laufen die Dinge mit deiner Nachforschung?", fragt Minerva.

"Die Weasley Zwillinge gelangten am Wochenende ohne Zwischenfall an das Kokain", berichte ich. „Arthur übernahm das Oblivaten der Drogendealer, von denen es entwendet wurde. Wie verabredet, kontaktierten mich die Zwillinge sofort, damit ich es in meine Obhut nehmen konnte. Letzte Nacht brachte ich es in die Crackform und im Moment befindet es sich sicher verwahrt im Hauptquartier. Mundungus wird _keinen_ Zugang dazu haben, ohne eine Hand zu verlieren."

"Dad steht in Kontakt mit Charlie", führt Bill an. „Er sagt, dass Charlie Feuerblasenextrakt von drei der Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzler erhalten hat. Er erwartet, den Extrakt von vier weiteren morgen zu bekommen. Er bringt alles, was er haben wird zum Fuchsbau am Sonntag."

"Ich habe einen kleinen Vorrat an Feuerblasenextrakt", berichte ich. „Es ist genügend, damit ich mit dem Experimentieren, es in eine Waffe zu verwandeln, beginnen kann. Wir wissen, dass es durch die Haut aufgenommen werden kann, aber ich würde gern versuchen, es in ein inhalierbares Pulver zu verwandeln. Das Kokain ist am wirksamsten, wenn es inhaliert wird. Wenn der Feuerblasenextrakt weiterhin die Magie unterdrückt, wenn er inhaliert wird, kann es mit dem Kokain kombiniert werden. Die nächste Herausforderung wird sein, ein Zustellsystem zu entwickeln, mit dem man es sicher zustellen und gegen den Dunklen Lord verwenden kann."

"Severus und ich arbeiten daran, einen Zauber, den wir verwenden können, zu finden", merkt Bill an.

Minerva sieht uns beide mit einem ziemlich beißenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Keiner von euch beiden hat einen UTZ in Verwandlung", sagt sie, schüttelt ihren Kopf und ihren Finger in Bills und meine Richtung. „Wenn ihr es getan hättet, würdet ihr wissen, dass eine magische Transformation von etwas Festem in Pulver, Gas oder Rauch am Besten durch Verwandlung getan wird. Die Substanz kann ihre ursprünglichen Elemente behalten, während sie ihre Form ändert."

"Das ist fortgeschrittene Verwandlung auf Meisterniveau", wirft Albus ein.

"Das stimmt", merkt Minerva an. „Glücklicherweise befinden sich in diesem Raum zwei, die solch einen Meister haben. Annehmend das Albus mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist, bin ich bereit, Zeit zu finden, um euch bei eurer Nachforschung zu unterstützen."

"Ich muss gestehen, dass Verwandlung niemals mein bestes Fach gewesen ist", gebe ich zu. „Es kam mir nicht einmal in den Sinn."

Bill nickt zustimmend.

"Offensichtlicher Weise besitze ich keinen Meister darin", sagt Remus, "aber ich habe ein UTZ in Verwandlung erreicht und werde euch gern helfen."

"Ich hatte vor, dich zu fragen", sagt Minerva mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn ich die Verwandlung erarbeitet habe, werde ich es dir beibringen. Du kannst einiges der praktischen Arbeit erledigen, wenn es an der Zeit ist, eine große Menge von der Waffe herzustellen."

"Was ist mit einem Tierversuch?", fragt Albus.

"Dank Harry", murmelt Remus, "ist der Keller voller Schlangen und ich werde _nicht_ in die Nähe davon gehen."

Ich bin nicht die einzige Person im Raum, die dem Verlangen zu Grinsen nicht widerstehen kann. Minerva hat den verschmitztesten Gesichtsausdruck. Bill grinst und Albus strahlt wie für ihn typisch. Niemals zuvor habe ich darüber nachgedacht, mich mit Gryffindors zu verbünden, um Streiche zu spielen, aber das ist vielleicht die Gelegenheit, die danach verlangt.

Das ist etwas für später. Im Moment steht das Geschäftliche im Vordergrund.

"Ich habe einen guten Vorrat an Schlangen, um mit den Experimenten zu beginnen", berichte ich. „Es sollten mehr als genug sein, um eine nicht tödliche Dosis für eine Schlange von bestimmter Größe zu finden. Ich weiß bereits, wie viel Kokain oder Feuerblasenextrakt es benötigt, um tödlich für Menschen zu sein. Heilerin Smith, Poppy und ich müssen eine fundierte Vermutung für eine nicht tödliche Dosis für den Dunklen Lord anstellen."

"Wenn Minerva die Verwandlung erarbeitet hat, welche beide in inhalierbare Formen konvertiert", ergänzt Bill, „werden wir mit den Tests an den Schlangen Mitte nächster Woche beginnen. Harry und ich werden Severus assistieren, da Remus unwillig ist."

"Der Geist ist willig, aber der Körper ist unfähig", dozierte Remus in einem Versuch, sich aus jeglicher Aufgabe herauszuwinden, die ihn in die Nähe von Schlangen bringt.

"Jungs, bitte", unterbricht Albus, bevor wir den Werwolf zum Winden bringen können. Albus dreht sich zu mir. „Denkst du, dass drei Wochen genug Zeit sind, um zu wissen, ob diese Waffe durchführbar ist? Schuler hat gesagt, dass diesen Sommer etwas Signifikantes passieren wird."

"Drei Wochen würde uns zu Ende April bringen", erwidere ich. „Wenn wir bis dahin diese Zutaten nicht in eine durchführbare Waffe bringen können, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass wir es je hinbekommen. Wenn du es arrangieren könntest, andere Lehrer für die Patrouillen einzuteilen, werde ich zusätzliche Zeit zum Arbeiten zur Verfügung haben. Da wir vor den ZAGs und UTZen stehen, kann ich den Zeitaufwand nicht verringern, den ich für die Schüler zur Verfügung stehe."

"Ich glaube, ich kann andere Lehrer dafür gewinnen, diese zu übernehmen. Auf die Geister kann man sicher verlassen", sagt Albus.

"Mit unseren neuen Aufgaben für diese Forschung", sagt Minerva steif, „können Bill und ich auf keinen Fall die zusätzlichen Patrouillen übernehmen."

Bill nickt zustimmend. Remus versteckt ein Lachen hinter seiner Hand.

"Rolanda, Filius und Pomona sind Ordensmitglieder", seufzt Albus. „Ich sollte es ihnen aufbürden, damit ihr mehr Freizeit habt. Professor Binns ist seit dem Grindelwald Krieg nicht mehr um Patrouillen gebeten wurden. Ich werde es mit ihm morgen besprechen."

"In diesem Fall", sage ich, "wenn Bill und Minerva frei haben, werden wir uns morgen Abend hier treffen, um an der Verwandlung des Kokain in Rauch und den Feuerblasenextrakt in eine inhalierbar Form zu arbeiten. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, werde ich das Testen der zwei Substanzen beginnen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie immer noch effektiv sind."

"Es klingt, als hätten wir die Pläne, soweit es geht, ausgearbeitet", verkündet Albus. „Bill, würdest du an Hermine schreiben und ihr sagen, dass sie nichts über unsere Waffe im Augenblick erzählen soll? Lass sie wissen, dass wir glauben, dass Schulers Leute sehr effektiv sein werden, bei der Garantie ihrer persönlichen Sicherheit."

Albus erhebt sich und Dobby wird gerufen, um die leeren Gläser, Becher und anderen Kram des Abends einzusammeln. Kurz darauf wird sich verabschiedet und jeder ist auf seinem Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten.

Minerva und ich erreichen Hogwarts zusammen. Der Himmel ist bewölkt und ohne Mondlicht, es ist sehr dunkel auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Sie nimmt meinen Arm und wir gehen still in Richtung Eingang des Lehrerturms, wo ihre Quartiere sind. Wir sind fast an der Tür angelangt und das Licht aus dem Schlossfenster erleuchtet den Weg. Minerva lässt ihre Handtasche fallen. Wir halten an und ich bücke mich, um sie für sie aufzuheben. Ich erhebe mich und gebe sie ihr und sie sieht zu mir auf mit einem warmen Glanz in ihren Augen. Langsam, zögerlich, bewegt sich mein Kopf auf ihren zu und ich küsse sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Als ich meinen Kopf hebe, starrt sie mich an mit einem Blick aus Überraschung und Verwirrung.

"Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", sage ich fast flüsternd, peinlich berührt. „Es war aus dem Moment heraus. Du siehst einfach zauberhaft aus mit dem Licht vom Fenster in deinem Haar. Vergib mir, wenn ich dich verletzt habe."

Minerva zögert für einen Augenblick.

"Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, Severus", sagt sie sanft als sie zu mir aufsieht, ihre Hand auf meinen Arm platzierend. „Es war unerwartet, aber angenehm."

"Dann bist du nicht gekränkt?", erwidere ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich bin nicht gekränkt", antwortet sie gedankenverloren, "aber das ist etwas, woran ich nicht gedacht hatte. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen." Minerva lächelt mich an, sanft und schüchtern.

"Gute Nacht und angenehme Träume, Severus."

Sie dreht sich um und geht durch die Tür im Lehrerturm. Ich stehe im Lichtfeld des Fensters und starre auf die Tür für einen langen Augenblick.

Ich öffne die Tür und trete ein. Minerva wartet auf mich an der anderen Seite.

"Denkst du, es hat funktioniert?", fragt sie schelmisch.

"Ich glaube schon", erwidere ich. „Sollen wir die Erinnerung im Denkarium überprüfen, um sicher zu gehen?"

"Auf jeden Fall", sagt Minerva lächelnd während sie meinen Arm ergreift. „Ich denke, die Dunkelheit machte es leichter. Auch wenn ich die Gesichtsausdrücke nicht genau hinbekommen habe, sollten die Schatten es verdeckt haben."

Wir gehen in Richtung der versteckten Treppe, die uns eine Abkürzung zur Etage bietet, wo sich Minervas Räume befinden.

--------------------------  
Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Severus an Hermine  
12. April 1999

_Liebe Hermine,_

_heute berichtete Bill ein wenig von eurem Rollenspiel, welches ihr zwei gespielt habt, um Draco zu überzeugen. Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, dass ich es als etwas anderes interpretiere als es war._

_Ich muss selbst ein wenig Schauspielerei eingestehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat die bizarre Idee von Professor McGonagall und mir…_

tbc

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 68:_

„_Wie kann ich Severus erklären, dass ich ihn vielleicht habe auffliegen lassen?"_


	68. Kapitel 68

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel! Ich möchte mal wieder ganz herzlich alle meine Reviewer/innen grüßen und mich bei euch für die vielen Kommentare bedanken, die mich immer so wunderbar aufs Neue motivieren, vor allem nach einem langen Arbeitstag. Und auch ihr „heimlichen" Leser seid mit euren Klicks sehr aufmunternd. ;O) _

_Viel Spaß!_

_Sille: Beeindruckende Leistung und vielen lieben Dank für das Lob! Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß! ;O)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kapitel 68:**_

**Hermine**

**13. April 1999**

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Severus an Hermine**

**12. April 1999**

…_die meine Verführung von Minerva beinhaltet. Er glaubt, dass sie Zugang zu Albus Geheimnissen hat, die er nicht mit mir teilen will, inklusive dem Wohnort von Potter. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass wenn ich Minerva betrunken machen kann und sie verführe, sie mir alles erzählen wird, was sie weiß._

_Du weißt, wie absurd die ganze Situation ist, aber Riddles Denkweise ist alles andere als rational._

_Minerva McGonagall und ich sind Freunde. Ich habe erkannt, dass sie die Rolle einer Lieblingstante in meinem Leben eingenommen hat. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass wir jemals das tun könnten, was Riddle vorschwebt. Seit Januar haben sie und ich einige sehr peinliche Szenen gespielt, in denen sie betrunken erscheint. Wir haben solche wilden Dinge getan wie Händchen halten und sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Letzte Nacht spielten wir eine Szene, in der ich sie küsste._

_All diese Szenen geben mir Erinnerungen, die ich für die Überzeugung des Dunklen Lords aufbewahren kann, damit es scheint, als füge ich mich seinen Anweisungen. Es ist unsere Absicht, die „Verführung" so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, damit der Dunkle Lord jegliche Möglichkeit aufgibt, dass erfüllt wird, was er will._

_Realistisch betrachtet, werde ich für dieses Versagen bezahlen. Obwohl ich schon lange gelernt habe, nicht auf Glück zu bauen, wage ich trotzdem zu hoffen, dass Riddle diesen Sommer gefangen genommen wird. Minerva und ich können leicht dieses nicht erfolgreiche Verführungsszenario über Monate strecken. Der Dunkle Lord könnte in Haft sein, bevor es zu dem Punkt kommt, an dem es offensichtlich ist, dass Severus Snape in der Verführung von Minerva McGonagall nicht erfolgreich sein wird._

_Wir waren sehr diskret. Nur Albus, Poppy und Remus wissen vom Plan des Dunklen Lords. Ich erzähle dir dies, weil ich keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns haben will. Irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft werden diese Rollenspiele offenbart und könnten dein Vertrauen in mich zerstören, wenn du glaubst, sie seien wahr._

_Es ist spät, aber ich wollte dir diese Nachricht noch schicken, damit du sie am Morgen lesen kannst. __Zweifel nicht an dem, was zwischen uns existiert._

_Was das Finden von Informationen über das Dunkle Mal angeht, ist es zu gefährlich, irgendwelche Erkundigungen zu diesem Zeitpunkt einzuholen. Wohlmöglich gibt es in der amerikanischen Zauberergesellschaft Sympathisanten, deren Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht erregt wird, wenn du Zugang zu Informationen über bindende Male zu suchen scheinst. Seit man weiß, dass du zu Dumbledore gehörst, könnte es jemanden dazu bringen, Fragen zu stellen, die zu Vermutungen führen könnten, dass sich in den Todesserreihen ein Spion befindet._

_Dein Plan, den Computer zu verwenden, der keine Studentenidentifikationsnummer erfragt, um Zugang zu den Suchfunktionen für heikle Themen zu bekommen, ist sehr weise. Wie du siehst, habe ich aufmerksam verfolgt, was du darüber gesagt hast, wie Computer funktionieren. Ich freue mich, in der Zukunft irgendwann die Möglichkeit zu haben, einen zu verwenden._

_Ich habe Fortschritte bei unserem Projekt gemacht. Das Crack war am Sonntagabend fertig. Minerva hat angeboten, mit unserem Team an der Verwandlung des Kokain und des Feuerblasenextrakts in eine inhalierbare Form zu arbeiten. Wenn uns das gelingt, kann ich mit dem Testen an Schlangen beginnen._

_Was meine Ohrläppchen angeht, glaube ich, dass ein paar Experimente angebracht sind. Ich werde sehr erfreut sein, als Testobjekt für deine Nachforschung zu dienen, solange ich den Gefallen zurückgeben kann._

_Wie geht es dir? __Du warst sehr beschäftigt seit deiner Rückkehr zum Avalon. Bill sagte, du seiest müde gewesen nach dem Spaziergang durch Chicago._

_Verflixt. Ich bin gerade zu einem Zwischenfall im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gerufen worden. Ich freue mich auf deinen Brief morgen._

_Dein_

_Severus_

----------------------

Ein Verführungsszenario, das Severus und Minerva beinhaltet?

Oh, du meine…

Minerva saß bei uns an dem Morgen, nachdem ich Severus wegen des Cruciatus behandelt hatte. Sie mag ihn wirklich. Sie ist über siebzig und Severus ist vierzig. Er sieht sie als seine Tante.

Wie verdammt peinlich muss das sein?

Ich muss kichern, obwohl sie mir eigentlich Leid tun müssten oder ich eifersüchtig sein sollte.

Bin ich eifersüchtig? Ich überprüfe kurz meine Gefühle.

Nein. Nicht ein Fünkchen Eifersucht.

Was wäre, wenn er die Tat wirklich vollbringen müsste?

Ich zucke bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Der Altersunterschied stört mich nicht, obwohl es selbst in der Zaubererwelt ungewöhnlich ist für einen Mann, so viel jünger zu sein als die Frau.

Wenn Minerva eine Art Familie für ihn ist, sorgt mich dieses Verführungsszenario doch. Es müsste so sein wie die Zeit, in der Ron und ich versuchten, Mandelhockey zu spielen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass keiner von uns wusste, was er mit seiner Zunge anstellen sollte, fühlte es sich an, als würde ich meinen Bruder küssen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre das, was wir taten, völlig falsch und gleichzeitig schrecklich peinlich. Wie muss sich Severus fühlen, wenn von ihm erwartet wird, dies mit seiner Ersatztante zu tun?

Ich vermute, Lusttränke müssten mit im Spiel sein.

Die Wahrheit ist, wenn er es tatsächlich tun müsste, wäre ich eifersüchtig. Ich denke, ich fühle ziemlich Besitz ergreifend. Entsprechend den Dingen, über die wir gesprochen haben, und die Art, wie er in das Tagebuch schreibt, gehört Severus Snape _mir._

Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich nicht teilen möchte, auch nicht mit Minerva McGonagall. Vor allem nicht mit Minerva, nicht wenn es über einen Flirt hinausgehen muss. Ich vermute, Severus hat genug psychischen Schaden erlitten durch die Dinge, die ihm angetan wurden, und den Dingen, die er als Spion tun musste. Das könnte die eine Sache sein, die das Fass bei ihm zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Zusammen müssen wir ein ziemlich emotional verstörtes Paar abgeben. Klingt ein wenig verkehrt, aber vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum wir einander gut tun.

Mir selbst zustimmend zunickend, werde ich Severus eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich es verstehe und es vollkommen in Ordnung ist. Minerva greift nicht mehr in mein Territorium ein als Bill in seines. Severus muss nicht glauben, ich würde ihn wegen Dingen, die er nur wenig beeinflussen kann, negativ beurteilen.

Severus und ich mögen vielleicht beschlossen haben, wegen des Risikos, dass Voldemort es herausfindet, nicht intim zu werden, aber wir gehören immer noch zusammen.

Ich greife nach einem Apfel aus der Schale, die ich seit neuestem auf meinem Bücherregal stehen habe. Der Vitamintrank, den ich einnehmen muss, verträgt mein Magen nicht, wenn ich nicht vorher etwas esse. Während ich mampfe, muss ich über Severus Bemerkung bezüglich Ohrläppchen nachdenken. Ich würde es sehr mögen, wenn er meinen Ohrläppchen besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

Ich denke zurück an unseren Kuss im Keller. Hmpf. Es hat ewig gedauert, Harry loszuwerden, damit wir allein sein konnten. Wir hatten Glück, dass Remus ihn oben brauchte. Es war fast, als…

Nein. Er kann nichts über Severus und mich wissen.

Aber es wirkte fast so, als würde er Harry beim Ohr nehmen und nach oben ziehen. Vielleicht vermutet er etwas.

Wäre das eine schlechte Sache?

Nicht, wenn er absichtlich Harry nach oben gelockt hat, damit Severus und ich endlich allein sein konnten. Ein Verbündeter wäre keine schlechte Sache.

Das würde bedeuten, Remus befürwortet unsere Beziehung. Wenn Remus etwas vermutet, frage ich mich, ob das auch ein anderer tut?

Ich werde am Besten auch darüber an Severus schreiben.

---------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**

**Hermine an Severus**

**13. April 1999**

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich habe nur ein paar Minuten Zeit, bevor ich zum Frühstück gehen muss. Ich habe tatsächlich Hunger, habe gut geschlafen, keine Albträume gehabt und Wärmezauber machen es mir ohne negative Nebeneffekte angenehm._

_Danke, dass du mir von Minerva erzählt hast. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, weil ihr zwei eine sehr gute Freundschaft verhunzen müsst, in dem ihr Verführung vortäuschen müsst. Nach dem ich ausführlich darüber nachgedacht habe, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich nicht im Geringsten eifersüchtig bin. Es wäre anders, wenn sie wirklich eine Rivalin um deine Zuneigung wäre. Wir sind beide wichtig für dich, aber auf völlig verschiedene Weisen. Es ist genauso wenig eine richtige Umwerbung zwischen dir und Minerva wie zwischen mir und Bill, deshalb gibt es nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss. Ich hoffe und bete, dass, welche Schauspielerei ihr zwei auch veranstaltet, sie den Anforderungen von Voldemort genügt. Ich möchte lieber, dass du alles tust, was ihn davon abhält, dich auf eine Art zu bestrafen, die er, wie wir alle wissen, genießt._

_Ich habe über den Abend nachgedacht, als wir endlich allein waren. Denkst du, dass Remus Harry absichtlich mit nach oben genommen hat? Ist es möglich, dass Remus etwas vermutet und damit einverstanden ist? Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn wir es Remus und Bill sagen könnten. Sie könnten mehr verstehen, als wir denken. Denkst du, es wäre sicher, es Minerva zu erzählen?_

_Ich habe über eine andere Möglichkeit nachgedacht, das Blocken des Dunklen Mals zu erforschen. Ich beginne damit, Bücher über Magie aus verschiedenen Kulturen in Nord- und Südamerika zu überprüfen. Es wird dann so aussehen, als ob ich mir einen allgemeinen Überblick über multikulturelle Magie verschaffe. Wenn ich irgendetwas finde, was viel versprechend aussieht, werde ich meine Forschung eingrenzen._

_Wenn jemand herausfinden kann, wie man unsere Zutaten in Puder, Rauch oder Gas verwandelt, dann ist es Professor McGonagall. Sie ist brillant._

_Ich gehe jetzt zum Frühstück und zu meiner Physikvorlesung. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag (bedeutet, dass niemand irgendjemanden oder irgendwas in die Luft jagt)._

_In Liebe_

_Hermine_

--------------------------

"Wie auch immer", sagt Draco und wedelt mit seiner Gabel, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, "die letzten Mieter sind am 20. April draußen. Das besagte _reizvolle _Gebäude die Straße weiter oben erlässt jedem eine Monatsmiete, der vor dem 1. Mai einzieht. Zusammen mit dem Mieterlass für den letzten Monat, wenn sie früher aus meinem Gebäude ausziehen, und dem ersten mietfreien Monat im anderen Gebäude, ist es ein gutes Geschäft und die Mieter haben genügend Geld, um ein Umzugsunternehmen die Arbeit übernehmen zu lassen. Ich muss Cindy belohnen für ihre große Hilfe. Sie hat viel Zeit damit verbracht, in den belegten Appartements zu spuken. Das lässt das geisterfreie Haus die Straße weiter oben viel reizvoller erscheinen."

"Bedeutet das, dass wir früher in unsere Appartements einziehen können?", fragt Anita mit großen, vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen.

"Das oberste Stockwerk ist frei und ich habe Sydney Abramowitz angewiesen, die Badezimmer dort als seine erste Priorität anzusehen. Ein anderer Auftrag wurde ihm entzogen, deswegen kann seine Mannschaft heute schon anfangen. Die Maler haben bereits begonnen und ich habe letzte Nacht den Vertrag für das Erneuern des Linoleum und der Teppiche unterschrieben. Die neuen Türen sind bereits bestellt", sagt er triumphierend.

"Was ist mit den Bannen?", frage ich nebenbei.

"Der Holzzaun für die Privatsphäre wird in den nächsten paar Wochen errichtet. Zwischen dem Holzzaun und den Bäumen im Hinterhof werden die Muggelablenkungsbanne und die Erkennungsbanne für Haustiere im Hinterhof installiert. Die Schutzbanne werden um das Gebäude und das Grundstück herum errichtet, sobald die letzten Muggelmieter ausgezogen sind. Jeder von uns kann in seinem eigenen Appartement Banne installieren."

"Wird es Muggeln möglich sein, uns in unseren Appartements zu besuchen?", fragt Warren.

"Muggel, denen du es erlaubst, hereinzukommen, wird es möglich sein, einzutreten und direkt in dein Appartement zu gelangen", erklärt Draco. „Jeder Mieter wird ein Passwort erhalten, um sie hereinzulassen. Es wird ihnen nicht möglich sein, weiter als bis zur Eingangstür zu kommen, wenn der Mieter nicht zu Hause ist, um sie durch zu lassen."

„Gut", sagt Warren. „Das wird das Gesindel abhalten, während wir den Pizzaboten oder Muggelfreunde reinlassen können."

„Es klingt, als ist das Unternehmen, welches du für die Errichtung der Banne engagiert hast, sehr gewandt", ergänze ich.

"Mein Dad hat es empfohlen", sagt Anita, während sie ihren Toast aufisst. „Es gehört einem meiner Verwandten und hat den Ruf, das beste Unternehmen für Zauberersicherheit im mittleren Westen der Vereinigten Staaten zu sein. Dad hat sie für das Digital Magic Sicherheitssystem engagiert, somit müssen sie die Besten sein."

Anita dreht sich zu Draco um, welcher voller Ekel auf das Stück Schinken starrt, das er hochhält. Es hat wahrscheinlich etwas damit zu tun, dass Fetttröpfchen daran herunter gleiten und auf seinen Teller tropfen.

"Während ich Ostern zuhause gewesen bin", sagt sie, „bat mich Wilhelmina dir zu sagen, dass sie Cousins hat, die an deinem Hauselfenposten interessiert sind. Es ist ein Ehepaar, das seit Jahren in einem Hotel gearbeitet hat. Sie möchten etwas anderes machen, aber sie mögen es, zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Frau ist Köchin und der Mann erledigt verschiedene Dinge rund um das Hotel."

"Das klingt großartig", sagt Draco und lässt das abstoßende Stück Schinken auf seinen Teller fallen, neben das wässrige Rührei. „Der Köchinnenteil klingt besonders gut. Wenn Wilhelmina sie empfiehlt, werde ich sofort ein Vorstellungsgespräch vereinbaren."

"Ich werde Wilhelmina anrufen und es sie wissen lassen", sagt Anita. Sie dreht sich zu mir herum und zwinkert. "Du weißt, was das bedeutet, oder?"

Ich nicke und grinse.

"Einkaufen!", erklären wir beide einstimmig.

Draco rollt mit seinen Augen und Warrens leuchten definitiv auf.

"Wir müssen zu IKEA und ein paar anderen Möbelhäusern", drängt Warren. „Wir brauchen Küchenzubehör und das alles. Das ist großartig." Er streckt seine Hände vor und begutachtet seine penibel manikürten Fingernägel. „Ich stehe für Einrichtungsvorschläge zur Verfügung. Du weißt, dass eiweißfarbene Wände absolut passé sind", sagt er zu Draco.

"Ich habe davon gehört", sagt Draco sarkastisch. „Das Unternehmen, welches die Renovierung vornimmt, wird sicher gehen, dass die Magnoliafarbe, die sie an den Wänden verwenden, Farbzauber zulässt. Wenn die Vermietung endet, werden sich die Wände automatisch Weißen, damit der nächste Mieter sie seiner Vorstellung entsprechend ändern kann. Dasselbe gilt für das Linoleum und den Teppich, damit alles kundenspezifisch sein kann."

"Brillante Planung, oh mächtiger Hausherr", witzelt Warren.

"Glaub mir", sagt Draco, "alle Mieter werden genügend Miete bezahlen, damit all das ermöglicht werden kann. Ich habe ein Geschäft laufen, aber ich möchte es zum ersten Studentenwohnheim für jeden machen, der ans Avalon College geht. Dieses Gebäude wird Prestige haben und Studenten werden auf einer Warteliste dafür stehen. Wenn Avalon das Trainingsseminar für Fortgeschrittene beginnt, werde ich die Appartements während des Sommers an Zauberer und Hexen vermieten, die daran teilnehmen werden. Die Appartements werden möbliert sein, im Paket mit Essens- und Reinigungsservice. Dadurch kann ich Top-Preise verlangen."

"Ein Mann, ganz nach meinem Herzen", seufzt Anita dramatisch, als sie hinüber greift und Dracos Hand nimmt. Sie sehen sich anbetend einander in die Augen.

Es ist tatsächlich ziemlich süß, aber auf der anderen Seite ein bisschen Übelkeit erregend.

Wenn man überlegt, eines Tages werden die zwei Geld wie Heu verdienen und sagenhaft reich sein. Ich werde sagen können, dass ich sie kannte, als sie noch reich waren aufgrund des Geldes ihrer Eltern.

"Ich möchte zwar keinen besonderen Moment unterbrechen", witzele ich, während ich auf die sehr große Uhr an der Mensawand zeige, "aber wir haben in zehn Minuten Vorlesung."

"Warum treffen wir uns nicht zum Mittagessen?", fragt Draco. „Irgendwo anders als hier?" Er sieht bedeutungsvoll auf die halb aufgegessenen Überbleibsel unseres Frühstücks.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Bodenlosen Becher in der Wabash Avenue?", schlägt Anita vor. „Es ist magisch, somit können wir frei sprechen und sie machen erstklassige Sandwichs. Sie haben einen Transportraum und ich habe einen Portschlüssel, somit können wir dorthin und pünktlich zurück sein für die Nachmittagsvorlesungen."

"Guter Plan", sagt Warren. "Sollen wir uns gegen Mittag im Wohnheim treffen?"

In Eile sammeln wir unsere Bücher und Habseligkeiten ein und gehen in unsere jeweiligen Vorlesungen.

-----------------------

Mein Cäsarsalat mit dem gegrillten Hähnchen ist ausgezeichnet und ich liebe den Eistee mit Himbeergeschmack. Ich spieße ein weiteres Stückchen Hähnchen mit etwas Römersalat auf und mampfe äußerst glücklich.

Warren und Draco sind große Fans von Panini Sandwichs. Warren isst den Panini mit gegrilltem Gemüse und Draco versucht sich am Schinken und Greyerzerkäse. Die Kellnerin überredete Anita zu dem Sandwich mit Blauschimmelkäse und Birne. Aufgrund ihres Gesichtsausdruckes denke ich nicht, dass sie sich etwas daraus macht.

„Der Blauschimmelkäse mit Birne mag ein Flop sein, aber ich wette, der Käsekuchen wird es wieder gut machen", sagt sie.

"Wenn ich nach dem großen Sandwich noch Käsekuchen bekomme", sagt Draco, "werde ich heute Nachmittag in Zauberkunst einschlafen."

"Denk nur", sagt Warren, "in einem Monat werden wir unser eigenes Reich haben. Nie wieder Mensaessen, jemals."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob dies so schnell passieren kann", warne ich. „Avalons Politik ist es, dass alle Erstsemesterstudenten im Wohnheim oder bei der Familie wohnen müssen. Wir können nicht einfach ausziehen, bevor das Semester zu Ende ist."

"Nein", stimmt Warren zu. "Wir werden diskret vorgehen müssen. Wir können ohne Probleme die Wochenenden über weg sein. Die Wohnheimbetreuer werden es merken, wenn wir in der Woche über Nacht wegbleiben."

"Ich werde mit Mom darüber sprechen", sagt Anita. „Sie könnte vielleicht ein wenig Einfluss walten lassen, um uns Spielraum zu verschaffen."

"Wir werden wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende des Semester zeitweise im Wohnheim bleiben müssen", kommentiere ich. „Oder zumindest im Wohnheim schlafen, auch wenn wir die restliche Zeit woanders sind."

"Wir werden sehen müssen, wie weit wir gehen können", sagt Draco mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Möbel zu kaufen", sagt Anita. „Vielleicht können wir dieses Wochenende anfangen und schon mal suchen."

"Ich habe am Sonntagnachmittag etwas Zeit", erwidere ich. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich in England zurückgelassen habe, die ich gern nächstes Mal mitbringen würde, wenn ich zu Hause zu Besuch bin."

Anita sieht mich neugierig an. „Das letzte Mal, als wir darüber gesprochen haben, hast du gesagt, dass du einige Dinge aus deinem Elternhaus besitzt, aber du dir nicht sicher seiest, ob du sie jemals benutzten würdest."

Überrascht, lege ich meine Gabel nieder.

"Ich weiß", sage ich unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Gedanke, das Küchengeschirr meiner Eltern zu verwenden, beunruhigt mich nicht mehr. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen."

"Das ist gut, oder?", fragt Draco. „Es war nicht leicht für dich, mit der Art, wie sie starben, umzugehen. Vielleicht bessert sich dieser Teil?"

Warren und Anita sehen mich besorgt an. Ich habe wirklich noch mit keinem von ihnen über Mum und Dad gesprochen. Draco muss es ihnen erzählt haben.

Ich atme einmal beruhigend durch bevor ich beginne, zu erklären.

"Vor ungefähr anderthalb Jahren wurden meine Eltern bei einem Todesserüberfall getötet. Es gab vier weitere muggelgeborene Familien, die in derselben Nacht starben."

Warren ergreift meine Hand.

"Hermine, das ist so schrecklich. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid", sagt er mitfühlend. „Ich nehme an, du warst zu der Zeit in deinem Internat?"

"Ja", antworte ich mit einem Nicken. „Ansonsten hätten sie mich auch getötet."

Anita sieht aus, als würde sie gleich losweinen. Draco rückt seinen Stuhl näher an sie heran und legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Ich habe nicht darüber gesprochen, weil es so schwer war", erkläre ich. „Ich vermisse sie schrecklich, aber es wird mit der Zeit besser." Ich hole ein wenig von dem Gryffindormut vor, für den wir so berühmt sind, und biete ein schwaches Lächeln an. „Es ist in Ordnung. Stück für Stück verarbeite ich die Vergangenheit. Ich denke, es ist ein richtiger Fortschritt, wenn ich tatsächlich darüber nachdenke, einige ihrer Dinge zu verwenden."

"Du weißt, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was wir tun können, musst du nur fragen", sagt Anita und spricht die Worte ganz schnell aus, bevor sie anfängt zu weinen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du das bewältigst. Wenn es meine…."

Sie lässt den Rest ungesagt, blinzelt sehr schnell, um die Tränen zurück zu kämpfen und wühlt in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. Draco verstärkt seine Umarmung und sieht mich an.

Darco weiß, wie schrecklich das alles einfach ist.

"Es ist in Ordnung", murmele ich, während Warren erneut meine Hand drückt. „Ich nehme einen Tag nach dem anderen. Es hilft, viel zu tun zu haben. Und es hilft wirklich, gute Freunde zu haben."

Ich denke einen Moment nach, während Anita sich wieder fängt.

"So etwas lässt dich wirklich darüber nachdenken, an was du glaubst", erkläre ich, während ich versuche, in Worte zu fassen, was eigentlich mehr ein Gefühl ist als alles andere. „Meine Eltern sind gegangen, aber nicht wirklich. Ich denke, sie hören mich, wenn ich zu ihnen spreche. Ich denke, sie passen auf mich auf, auch wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr da sind, aber sie sind nicht weit weg. Sie sind bei mir, wenn ich sie brauche."

Da ich die Verantwortliche für die Zeiteinhaltung der Gruppe bin, bin ich die jenige, die bemerkt, wie spät es schon geworden ist.

"Genau jetzt bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie uns anspornen, unser Mittagessen zu beenden und zurück zu unseren Vorlesungen zu gehen. Ihre Ersparnisse zahlen meine teure Ausbildung."

Warren lacht und drückt erneut meine Hand. „Das klingt genau nach dem, was meine Eltern sagen würden."

"Sie hätten absolut Recht", sagt Draco. Anita hat sich wieder im Griff. Er drückt ihre Schulter noch einmal und lässt dann los. Er lehnt sich zu mir vor. „Du liegst richtig mit den guten Freunden. Das macht einen Unterschied in einer Art und Weise, an die du nicht denken würdest. Ändert Dinge…."

„Ja, tut es", erwidere ich mit einem Lächeln, als ich meine Gabel aufnehme und in meinen Salat steche.

----------------------

_Suche: Liste heimischer Indianerstämme_

Drücke _Enter _und warte.

Gütiger Himmel.

A'ane

Abenake

Abenake-Penobscot

Absaaloke

Achumawi

Achjachamem

Ich beginne, die "a" Spalte abzuzählen. Von A'ane zu Azteke, es sind fünfundvierzig Stämme. Es gibt viel mehr amerikanische Eingeborenenstämme, als ich mir vorgestellt habe. Es sind Hunderte aufgelistet. Vielleicht sogar Tausend.

Ich lehne mich in dem Stuhl zurück und schaue durch die Bibliothek. Um drei Uhr nachmittags ist die Bibliothek sehr gut besucht. Ich bin an einem der freien Computer, die auf Arbeitsplätze im ganzen Gebäude verteilt sind. Dieser hier ist vor der medizinischen Abteilung. Es sind Heilerauszubildende und Zauberermedistudenten an den Regalen versammelt. Das Ende des Semesters nähert sich und Abgabetermine rücken näher.

Ich bin froh, dass die meisten von mir bereits vor den Osterferien fertig waren. Die Lerngewohnheiten, die ich in Hogwarts entwickelt habe, helfen mir sehr. Sobald die Semesterarbeiten herausgegeben werden, beginne ich, sie zu erarbeiten. Wenn das Semesterende näher kommt, kann ich meine Zeit mit Studieren für die Examen aufwenden, anstatt die ganze Arbeit im letzten Monat machen zu müssen.

Word ist einfach wunderbar. Später, wenn ich etwas anderes finde, das ich in meiner Semesterarbeit ergänzen möchte, kann ich es einfügen, ohne das Ganze noch mal zu schreiben.

Ich blicke zurück auf die Liste auf dem Computerbildschirm und sehe, dass dieser Denkansatz zu nichts führen wird. Mein Plan, Verbindungen zwischen den Kulturen der Indianerstämme zu recherchieren, wird zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, außer ich suche nach diesem speziellen Thema. Das könnte jeden warnen, der meine Computerbenutzung überwacht.

Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden, auch wenn Severus nicht will, dass ich das Dunkle Mal nachforsche.

Warum?

Er schreibt, dass es zu der Frage führen kann, ob in den Todesserreihen ein Spion ist oder nicht.

Das ist nicht logisch. Sie würden viel mehr annehmen, dass ich nach einer Möglichkeit suche, die Todesser über das Dunkle Mal zu attackieren. Wenn alle Todesser über das Mal mit Voldemort verbunden sind, gibt es theoretisch eine Möglichkeit, sie alle auf einmal anzugreifen. Es muss einen anderen Grund geben, warum Severus nicht will, dass ich hier recherchiere. Da ist etwas, dass ich nicht wissen soll.

Es gab gute Gründe, warum Harry, Ron und ich nicht nach dem Stein der Weisen suchen sollten. Ich hätte auch nicht über die Möglichkeit eines Basilisken nachforschen sollen. Oder viele andere Dinge, die ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts erfahren habe. Gesunder Menschenverstand hat mich damals schon nicht davon abgehalten. Es wird mich auch jetzt nicht davon abhalten.

Ich brauche einen neuen Denkansatz.

Ich lächle in mich hinein, als ich das Wort tippe.

Suche: Eheversprechen

Drücke _Enter_ und warte.

Ich kann das recherchieren ohne irgendwelche Probleme. Es ist im Wohnheim allgemein bekannt, dass Hermine Granger einen neuen Freund hat. Ein gut aussehender Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aus dem Internat, das sie in England besucht hat. Die vernarrte Hermine Granger könnte über Heirat nachdenken. Da ihr Freund wesentlicher besser aussieht, möchte sie sicher ein Eheversprechen eingehen, um Treue zu sichern.

Ich schaue auf die Liste im Computer und fühle mich beträchtlich hoffnungsvoller. Magische Verbindungen haben Parallelen, egal welche Art von Bindung es ist. Vielleicht kann ich eine Vorstellung von dem bekommen, was Severus nicht will, dass ich herausfinde während ich nach Möglichkeiten suche, seine Bindung mit Voldemort zu brechen.

Am Anfang der Liste beginnend, arbeite ich meinen Weg nach unten durch.

-------------------

Heute Abend gibt es Thailändisch, was Warren beim Baisi Thai Restaurant abgeholt hat. Ich esse Hühnchen mit Ingwer und Pilzen. Warren, der sich gerade als Vegetarier versucht, isst kurz gebratene Aubergine. Anita versucht die Garnelen mit Knoblauch, Pfeffer und Koriander auf Nudeln. Draco hat kurz gebratenes Hühnchen mit Basilikum.

Wir sitzen im Foyer des sechsten Stockwerks und haben die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Haustieren des Flurs auf uns gezogen. Krummbein und Thekla sitzen zu meinen beiden Seiten auf dem Sofa und starren auf meinen Teller. Sie blinzeln nicht mal. Butterscotch hat Anita dazu gebracht, die Garnelen mit ihm zu teilen. Keines der Haustiere scheint an Warrens Essen interessiert zu sein. Ein Student aus Kalifornien hat ein Frettchen als Haustier. Es sitzt gerade auf Dracos Schulter und wird mit kleinen Bissen von dem Hühnchen auf Dracos Teller gefüttert.

Alles, was ich jetzt sagen werde, wird mich sehr wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

"Ich mag dieses kleine Kerlchen hier wirklich", sagt Draco. „Ich könnte mir auch eines als Haustier vorstellen."

Ich kann _dich _als eines von ihnen sehen. Aber ich lächle und nicke stattdessen.

"Er scheint mit den Katzen klar zu kommen", beobachtet Anita.

"Vielleicht, wenn ich in das Appartementgebäude gezogen bin….", murmelt Draco.

"Soooo, Hermine", sagt Warren und vertreibt Thekla als er sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzt, „erzähl Papa alles über deinen neuen Freund."

Alle Augen, ausgenommen die der Haustiere, richten sich auf mich. Die Haustiere schauen immer noch auf das Essen.

Jetzt ist die Zeit, die Erklärung zu liefern, die Bill und ich ausgearbeitet haben.

"Er ist der ältere Bruder von einem meiner besten Freunde. Daher kenne ich ihn."

"Er war auch dein Lehrer", sagt Anita. „Das erscheint ein wenig, also, pervers."

Ernsthaft. Ist es das, was die Leute denken werden, wenn Severus und ich unsere Beziehung jemals öffentlich machen?

Ich lache, nur ein wenig spöttisch.

"Es ist absolut nichts zwischen uns gewesen als ich in Hogwarts war", erkläre ich mit Nachdruck. „Ich sah ihn damals nicht in der Weise. Ich habe Bill erst richtig kennen gelernt, als ich bei den Weasleys eingezogen bin. Zu der Zeit, als ich mich von Adam trennte, merkte ich, dass es einer der Gründe war, weil ich mich zu Bill hingezogen fühlte."

Anita und Draco tauschen Blicke.

"Ist er es, über den du gesprochen hast als du betrunken warst?"

Ich erlaube mir, alarmiert zu schauen. Ich hoffe, meine limitierten Schauspielfähigkeiten reichen dafür aus.

"Habe ich tatsächlich von ihm gesprochen?", frage ich.

"Du hast ihn nicht beim Namen genannt", sagt Draco. „Du hast eindeutig klargestellt, dass es jemanden zuhause gibt, zu dem du dich _sehr_ hingezogen fühlst."

"Warum auch nicht hingezogen?", führt Warren an. „Der Mann ist umwerfend schön."

"Ist er", erwidere ich, "das ist es aber nicht, was mich angezogen hat."

"Was dann?"

"Er ist intelligent und interessant", erwidere ich. „Wir können praktisch stundenlang über alles reden. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück, dass ich klug bin. Er ist aufmerksam, fürsorglich und hat einen großen Sinn für Humor."

"So, wie seid ihr zwei zusammen gekommen?", fragt Draco.

"Ich habe in den Osterferien die Masern bekommen", erkläre ich. „Ich bin am Freitag nach Hause gefahren und am Samstagmorgen war ich übersät mit grünen Punkten und nieste mein Gehirn raus. Mrs. Weasley rief sofort das St. Mungo an und sie schickten einen Trank für mich. Samstagnacht ging es mir schlechter und ich hatte sehr hohes Fieber. Bill war für die Ferien nach Hause gekommen und sah, wie krank ich war. Er kontaktierte Madam Pomfrey, die Medihexe in Hogwarts, welche vorschlug, mich in eine Wanne mit eiskaltem Wasser zu legen, damit das Fieber runter geht.

"Da war ich nun, im Schlafanzug und so, in einer Badewanne mit darin herum schwimmenden Eisbrocken, als ich zu mir kam. Bill war da mit seiner Mutter und half, dass ich nicht unterging. Alles weitere entwickelte sich von da an. Er war im Haus in Quarantäne, bis er von Madam Pomfrey untersucht wurde, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Masernbakterien nicht in sich trug. Sogar als sie ihm sagte, er könne gehen, blieb er, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Ich lächle sanft bei der Vorstellung, die ich in meinem Kopf kreiert habe. Es ist sehr romantisch, auch wenn es nicht wahr ist.

"Er küsste mich am Donnerstag", seufze ich.

"Er küsste dich am Sonntag vor der Hälfte der Bewohner des St. Germain Wohnheims", sagt Warren in einem Flüsterton, als wenn er ein wenig skandalösem Tratsch preisgibt.

"Das kommt noch hinzu", sage ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

"Werden wir ihn regelmäßig sehen?", fragt Draco.

Ich weiß, dass Draco das fragt, um es an Voldemort berichten zu können.

"Ich denke schon", antworte ich. „Ich erzählte Bill davon, in dein Appartementgebäude zu ziehen und er hat angeboten, zu kommen und zu helfen. Er möchte sich auch Chicago ansehen. Ich werde wohl auch öfter nach Hause fahren."

"Das ist großartig!", sagt Draco aufgeregt. „Wir haben niemals eine Chance bekommen für eine Neuauflage unseres Duells." Er sieht zu Anita. „Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir erzählte, dass ich in einem Duell gegen den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste das Knie weggeblasen bekommen habe?"

Anita legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Wenn er kommt, um Hermine zu sehen", sagt sie sanft, "hat er bestimmt keine Lust, durch die Wälder zu rennen, damit ihr zwei euch Flüche zu werfen könnt."

Draco sieht absolut niedergeschlagen aus.

"Sicherlich wird er irgendwann hervorkommen, um Luft zu schnappen, wenn er hier ist", winselt Draco.

Anita schlägt Draco sofort auf den Arm. „Draco!", sagt sie in einer Kombination aus Überraschung und Ekel.

Warren und ich brechen in Gelächter aus.

"Ich meinte es nicht so, wie es klang", sagt Draco mit hochrotem Kopf.

Ich kichere und pruste ein paar Mal, wodurch die anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, stehe ich auf und beginne, die leeren Teller und Essenskartons einzusammeln, um sie in den Müll zu schmeißen.

Sie denken ernsthaft, dass die reizlose, sensible, jungfräuliche Hermine ihre Wochenenden damit verbringt, erotische Fantasien mit Bill Weasley auszuleben? Von allen Menschen, die ich kenne, kommt Bill wahrscheinlich einem Sexgott am Nahesten, nicht dass ich darüber persönlich Zeugnis ablegen kann. Fleur Delacour könnte bestimmt eine andere Geschichte erzählen.

Also, würden sie jetzt über Severus sprechen, wäre es möglich. Wenigsten habe ich in dem Bereich ein paar Fantasien entwickelt.

"Ein paar Kussgelegenheiten bedeuten nicht, dass wir unsere Wochenenden in den Qualen der Leidenschaft verbringen", erwidere ich ziemlich bissig. „Wir haben doch erst angefangen, uns zu sehen."

Warren hilft mir dabei, die Überbleibsel unseres kleinen Essens aufzulesen. Er legt das letzte Stück seiner Aubergine vor Krummbein ab, welcher prompt seine gedrückte kleine Nase in die Höhe hält und davon trabt. Thekla und Butterscotch folgen ihm, ihre langen Schwänze wedeln hinter ihnen als Ausdruck ihrer Meinung über die Aubergine, in einer ziemlich bildlichen Darstellung.

"Dein Kater ist ein wenig zu klug für seine Verhältnisse", merkt Warren an, Hände in den Hüfen gestemmt und starrt den drei Katzen hinter her, während sie ihren dramatischen Abgang haben.

"Das war er schon immer", merke ich an, "aber gelegentlich ist es hilfreich."

Draco schlängelt sich an meine Seite und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

"Um nicht vom Thema oder so abzulenken", sagt er schmeichelnd. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe in seine großartigen grauen Augen. „Könntest du dir vorstellen, irgendwann die Möglichkeit eines Duells bei Professor Weasley zu erwähnen? Wenn ihr nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt seid, ins Museum, ins Restaurant oder zu all diesen kulturellen Ereignissen zu gehen, an denen ihr zwei tiefsinnigen Denker solche Freude habt."

"Könnte ich", erwidere ich nachdenklich. „Aber ich denke, es wäre effektiver ihn nach einer wirklich guten Knutscherei zu fragen."

Ein Lacher ist immer eine gute Art, ein Abendessen zu beenden.

-------------------------------

Mit Mandelgeschmack ist der Vitamintrank wirklich nicht so grässlich. Als Ginny ihn einnehmen musste, war er nicht aromatisiert und sie meinte, er hätte sie zum Würgen gebracht.

Eine Tasse Tee hinterher wäre perfekt. Ich stelle die Flasche mit dem Tonikum auf dem Schreibtisch ab und hänge einen Teebeutel in meinen bodenlosen Starbucksbecher. Severus mag sich vielleicht durch die Existenz von Teebeuteln beleidigt fühlen, aber im Wohnheim ist es weniger Sauerei als lose Teeblätter.

Ich lese meinen Online-Artikel weiter.

------------------------

_Ethnische Betrachtungen in Magischen Bindungen_

_Ein Überblick_

_Das Nordamerikanische Magazin für Magische Geschichte_

_Juli 1995_

_Julia Franks, C.M._

_Vorsitzende des Amerikanischen Rates für Ethik in der Zauberei_

_Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei_

_Saint Bridgets Lehranstalt für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Oak Park Illinois_

_Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika_

_Vorwort_

_Das Konzept der magischen Bindung ist in der heutigen Zeit ein äußerst kontroverses Thema. Als weit verbreitete Praxis bis in die letzten einhundert Jahre, wurde die Bindung genutzt, um Kinder zu ihrer Sicherheit mit ihren Eltern zu verbinden , um Treue in der Ehe zu gewährleisten und die Unwilligen in Beziehungen zu binden, die leicht als Sklaverei definiert werden könnten. Wie jede andere Form der Magie, ist es die Absicht des Anwenders und die Methode, wie sie angewendet wird, die entscheiden, ob die Bindung als Helle oder Dunkle Magie klassifiziert wird._

_In den letzten Jahrhunderten sind viele Formen des Magischen Bindens nicht mehr gebraucht worden. Die Gründe waren verschieden. Viele Zauber und Tränke wurden der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet aufgrund des Grads der Kontrolle, die sie einer Person über eine andere gaben. Der freie Wille und Ausdruck grundlegender menschlicher Rechte des Bindungsempfängers können durch den dominanten Partner in der Bindung verletzt werden. Beispiele für den Missbrauch solcher Bindungen sind ausführlich in geschichtlicher Literatur dokumentiert. Es gibt wenig Zweifel, dass diese Bindungen zu recht der Dunklen Magie zugesprochen wurden._

_Andere Zauber und Tränke wurden eingestellt wegen der ständigen Kontroverse über die Anwendung von Blut und Körperflüssigkeiten in Tränke- oder Zauberaktivierungen. In viel extremeren Fällen forderte der Trank oder Zauber ein Tier- oder Menschenopfer, um die Macht der magischen Bindung zu verstärken._

_Die Frage der Moral bei der Anwendung jedes einzelnen Trankes oder Zauber muss in der Tat im Hinblick auf dessen Vorzüge beantwortet werden._

_Foveo Liberi, der meist verbreitete, heutzutage genutzte Kind-an-Eltern Bindungstrank, erlaubt es den Eltern zu fühlen, wenn ein Kind Angst hat oder in Gefahr ist, und intuitiv seinen oder ihren ungefähren Aufenthaltsort zu kennen. Es gibt wenig Zweifel, dass alle Eltern, die ihre Kinder lieben, die Möglichkeit haben möchten, diese Art des Schutzes anzubieten. Zusätzlich, wenn das Kind erwachsen wird, wird die Bindung automatisch neutralisiert, um den jungen Erwachsenen zu erlauben, unabhängig von ihren Eltern zu werden. Dieser Trank wird generell als Helle Magie angesehen, weil er altersabhängige Levels für den Schutz eines Kindes anbietet und endet, wenn sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreichen. _

_Trotzdem ist Foveo Liveri umstritten geworden, weil die Eltern einen Trank trinken müssen, der zwei Tropfen Blut des neugeborenen Kindes enthalten muss._

_Tränke und Zauber, die die Anwendung von menschlichen Zutaten fordern, werden üblicherweise der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet. Erwägungen in diesen Entscheidungen basieren auf der Natur der Zutaten, der Menge und den Schäden für den Spender. Jegliche Form von Magie, die die Amputation eines Gliedes, die Entfernung eines Organs oder weit mehr als eine kleine Menge Blut oder Haut fordern, wird angemessen der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet. Jede menschliche Zutat, die unfreiwillig oder unwissend vom Spender genommen wird, wird als Dunkel angesehen. Sogar kleine Mengen von menschlichen Zutaten, die dem Spender keinen Schaden zufügen, müssen überprüft werden, um zu entscheiden, ob die Magie den Preis wert ist._

---------------------------

So habe ich darüber gar nicht nachgedacht, als wir Haare von Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent Bulstrodes Katze im Vielsafttrank verwendeten. Gütiger Himmel, ich habe bereits in meinem zweiten Schuljahr in den Dunklen Künsten herumgepfuscht und es nicht bemerkt.

Die ganze Angelegenheit ist kompliziert. Wir wollten uns selbst in Slytherins verwandeln, um herauszufinden, ob Draco der Erbe von Slytherin war oder wusste, wer es wirklich war. Unser Beweggrund war es, die Frage zu beantworten, wo sich die Kammer des Schreckens befand und was die Schüler versteinerte.

Unser Grund für unsere Aktivitäten befand sich auf der Hellen Seite, aber wir benutzten ein Werkzeug, dass dem Dunklen zugeordnet wird. Die verlorenen Haare verletzten Crabbe, Goyle oder die Katze nicht. Keiner von ihnen gab seine Erlaubnis, dass diese Haare verwendet wurden, auch wenn ich die Fähigkeit der Katze, ihre Zustimmung zu geben, abziehe.

Ich bin in Gedanken versunken als ich ein Klopfen an der Tür höre. Den Stuhl zurückschiebend, erhebe ich mich und öffne.

Draco lehnt im Türrahmen, trägt seinen Bademantel und sieht aus, als ob er bereit ist, die Nacht einzuläuten.

"Kann ich mir deine Ausgabe von _De Arroyo's Leitfaden für Arithmantische Tabellen _ausborgen?_", _fragt Draco, als er eintritt. „Ich habe meine zuhause vergessen und brauche sie für eine Aufgabe, die morgen fertig sein soll."

"Kein Problem", erwidere ich, als ich zum Bücherregal gehe, um die Ausgabe zu suchen. „Du weißt schon, wenn du mit deinen Hausaufgaben früher angefangen hättest, würdest du dich jetzt nicht so hetzen müssen."

"Hast du auch auf Potters und Weasleys Hausaufgabengewohnheiten herumgehackt?", erwidert er ziemlich frech.

"Natürlich", entgegne ich. "Wie denkst du, hätten sie jemals ihre Schulausbildung mit irgendeinem UTZ geschafft?" Den Leitfaden in der Hand, drehe ich mich um und sehe, wie Draco auf meinen Schreibtisch schaut.

Merlin, hilf mir, ich habe den Vitamintrank auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen lassen. Draco kann das Etikett sehen und er schaut es direkt an. Auf dem Etikett befindet sich die Handschrift von Severus.

Draco sieht zu mir auf und lächelt. Ich halte ihm das Buch entgegen und er nimmt es an sich.

"Danke fürs Ausleihen", sagt er. „Ich werde es wohl für ein paar Tage brauchen, ist das okay? Ich werde meiner Mutter Bescheid geben und sie bitten, mir meine Ausgabe zu schicken."

"Behalte es, solange du es brauchst", antworte ich. „Ich arbeite für die nächste Zeit an nichts, bei dem ich es benötigen werde."

"Großartig", sagt Draco, als er zur Tür geht. Er dreht sich zu mir um, als er sie erreicht. „Ich sehe dich dann zum Frühstück." Draco verlässt das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Ich sinke auf meinen Stuhl und verstecke mein Gesicht hinter meinen Händen. Ich habe es ernsthaft vermasselt.

Wie kann ich Severus erklären, dass ich ihn vielleicht habe auffliegen lassen?

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Was meint ihr?_

_Foveo bedeutet hegen oder pflegen_

_Liberi bedeutet Kinder_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 69:_

_- "Das tut sie", gestehe ich. -_


	69. Kapitel 69

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Mawi, du bist unschlagbar. :O)_

_Padme und Sille 77: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

--------------------------  
_**Kapitel 69:**_

**14. April 1999  
Severus**

--------------------------  
Severus,

ich glaube, ich habe heute etwas gesehen, was ich nicht sollte, es betrifft eine Flasche Vitamintrank. Außer du sagst etwas anderes, wird die Erinnerung in mein Denkarium wandern.

Draco

--------------------------  
**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**  
Hermine an Severus  
13. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

ich habe heute Abend einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen. Ich habe den Vitamintrank direkt nach dem Abendessen eingenommen und ließ ihn auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen. Draco kam in mein Zimmer, um sich ein Buch auszuleihen, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er ihn gesehen hat. Er sagte nichts und verhielt sich normal. Ich habe auch versucht, mich normal zu verhalten.

Er kennt deine Handschrift. Er wird daraus schließen, dass du ihn gemacht hast und er irgendwie an mich gelangte. Eine mögliche Erkenntnis könnte sein, dass du Tränke für den Orden zu bereitest.

Du bist ein Doppelagent. Wenn Draco dies an seinen Vater berichtet und Mr. Malfoy es an Voldemort weitergibt, wirst du dann in Schwierigkeiten sein?

Bitte, schreib direkt zurück. Ich bin schon krank vor Sorge, ich könnte dir Probleme bereitet haben.

In Liebe  
Hermine

----------------------------  
**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Draco  
14. April 1999

Draco,

danke, dass du mich über diesen Vorfall unterrichtet hast. Sage nichts zu Hermine und verhalte dich normal. Lege die Erinnerung dieses Mal nicht in das Denkarium. Wenn du es nicht schon getan hast, dann benachrichtige deinen Vater darüber nicht.

Dein Vater und ich haben herausgefunden, dass diese Tagebücher dazu verwendet werden können, eine geschriebene Konversation zu führen, wenn die beiden Eigentümer sie gleichzeitig verwenden. Plane ein, dein Tagebuch um halb sieben deiner Zeit heute Abend zu benutzen und wir werden darüber sprechen. Wenn du zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht kannst, hinterlasse eine Nachricht, sobald du dies gelesen hast.

Severus

---------------------------------  
**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**  
Severus an Hermine  
14. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

es ist möglich, den Schaden von diesem Vorfall zu begrenzen. Es war klug von dir, es mich sofort wissen zu lassen. Sage zu Draco nichts darüber und verhalte dich wie immer.

Wir müssen reden. Benutze dein Tagebuch um 7 Uhr deiner Zeit heute Abend und wir werden über die Angelegenheit sprechen. Wenn du zu der Zeit nicht kannst, hinterlasse mir eine Nachricht, sobald du dies hier gesehen hast.

Dein  
Severus

---------------------------------

Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche; eine Krise vor dem Frühstück.

Es war spät, als ich gestern Nacht ins Bett gegangen bin, weil ich an der Umwandlung des Kokains in Rauchform gearbeitet habe. Dank Minerva haben wir diesen Teil verstanden. Am späten Abend war Remus fähig, dem komplexen Vier-Stufen-Verwandlungsprozess, den Minerva entwickelt hat, zu folgen, auch wenn er es selbst nicht ausführen konnte. Sie wird es ihm in den nächsten Tagen beibringen, damit er die Arbeit übernehmen kann.

Heute Abend werden wir damit beschäftigt sein, den Feuerblasenextrakt in eine inhalierbare Form zu verwandeln. Heilerin Smith wird mit anwesend sein, um uns in dem Prozess zu unterweisen. Ellen hat ein paar heimliche Nachforschungen über die Eigenschaften des Feuerblasenextraktes im Allgemeinen angestellt. Wir müssen herausfinden, welche inhalierbare Form am besten die Magieunterdrückungseigenschaften des Extraktes unterstützt. Ich glaube, dass die Umwandlung in Rauch nicht den Effekt erzielen wird, den wir wollen, oder Drachenhüter hätten den Magieunterdrückungseffekt selbst erlebt, während sie die Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzler Drachen versorgen. Der Rauchrückstand, wenn die Biester Feuer speien, ist in der Luft, die die Drachenhüter einatmen.

Ich glaube, eine Nebelform wird unsere logischste Wahl für die unterdrückende Magie sein. Feine Tropfen werden in die Lungen inhaliert und durch die Haut aufgenommen und behalten dennoch die Eigenschaften des Extraktes bei, die wir benötigen.

Ich vermute, wir werden die magischen Unterdrückungsmöglichkeiten des Nebels an einem menschlichen Objekt testen müssen, um sicher zustellen, dass es funktioniert.

Vielleicht wird Mr. Weasley heute Abend im Hauptquartier sein. Ich muss lächeln bei dem Gedanken, Ronald Weasley zur Laborrate für unser Experiment zu machen. Sein Magieverlust wäre nur vorrübergehend, aber sehr amüsant.

Traurigerweise werden, wie ich vermute, Bill und Remus mir nicht erlauben, ihn überhaupt zu quälen.

Der Verwandlungsprozess des dicken, schwarzen Serums in feine flüssige Tropfen, die in der Luft getragen werden können, wird nicht leicht sein. Dann werden wir herausfinden müssen, ob der Rauch des Kokains und der feine Nebel des Feuerblasenextrakts zugleich in einer Waffe vereint werden können.

Es gibt viel zu tun und nicht genug Zeit dafür. Um Mitternacht muss ich zurück in Hogwarts sein, um mit Draco und Hermine über unsere Paar-Tagebücher sprechen zu können.

Was mich zu diesem speziellen Problem zurückbringt.

Hermine erkennt nicht, dass sie mich nicht als Doppelagent gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord enttarnt hat. Draco und ich haben meine Rolle nicht explizit besprochen. In all unseren Gesprächen habe ich durchblicken lassen, mit Bedacht an der Grenze zu wandeln. Ich agiere als Voldemorts Mann innerhalb von Hogwarts, gebe Dumbledore aber das, was er braucht, um mich zu beschützen. Draco glaubt, dass, welche Seite auch immer gewinnt, dies der Weg sein wird, den ich einschlagen werde. Er glaubt, dass die abnehmende Unterstützung seines Vaters für Voldemort ebenfalls dem Wunsch entspringt, zu überleben, sollte Voldemort den Krieg verlieren.

Dieser Glaube geht sicher einher mit dem Konzept der Selbsterhaltung und des Opportunismus, wie sie in vielen Slytherinwerten enthalten sind.

Darin liegt auch eine gewisse Wahrheit, wenn man meine Entscheidung bedenkt, vorzugeben, Voldemort vollkommen zu unterstützen, wenn er gewinnt, und Hermine nicht sicher in den Vereinigten Staaten ist. Beide, Lucius und ich, werden den Schutz unserer Liebsten über alles andere stellen. Dies erinnert mich daran, dass ich Ersatzpläne aufstellen muss für den Fall, dass alles nicht wie geplant verlaufen wird.

Draco hat seine eigenen Bedenken gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Seine Zeit in den Vereinigten Staaten hat ihm gezeigt, was es heißt, in einer Zaubererwelt ohne Krieg zu leben. Er genießt die Freiheit und Sicherheit, nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie jede seiner Taten vom Dunklen Lord angesehen wird.

Abgesehen davon hat er gelernt, Hermines Freundschaft zu schätzen. Draco hat kein Verlangen, ihr weh zu tun, und würde es bevorzugen, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen wird. Er sieht sie zudem als eine Trumpfkarte für seine eigene Sicherheit, wenn der Orden gewinnt. Sie wird sich für ihn einsetzen. Er wird dem Dunklen Lord nicht preisgeben, dass er meine Handschrift auf der Flasche des Vitamintrankes gesehen hat, auch wenn es als Erinnerung ins Denkarium muss.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Hermine weiß, dass Draco und ich uns schreiben. Keiner von beiden muss wirklich wissen, dass sie für dieselbe Seite arbeiten. Hermines Schauspielfähigkeiten sind nicht gut genug, das vorsichtig zu spielen, wenn sie die Wahrheit weiß. Es würde sie einfach zu glücklich machen.

Sie hat Schwierigkeiten, es zu verbergen oder ihre Impulsivität zu unterdrücken, wenn sie glücklich ist. Ich habe sie beobachtet, wie sie mit ihren Gefühlen kämpft, wenn sie und ich unter anderen Menschen sind. In der Nacht, in der sich das Komitee im Fuchsbau getroffen hat, fiel es ihr schwer, ihre Gesichtszüge zu maskieren, als sie mich das erste Mal sah. Sie musste den Augenkontakt unterbrechen oder ihr Gesichtsausdruck hätte zuviel verraten.

Draco ist gut genug im Schauspielern, um es zu verbergen, aber ich kann mich nicht auf seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten verlassen, zuviel von der Wahrheit vor einer tieferen Untersuchung des Dunklen Lords zu verbergen.

Ich muss mir eine Erklärung überlegen, die für beide befriedigend ist. Sie müssen sich so verhalten, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Wenigstens habe ich bis heute Abend Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

-------------------------

"Du spielst mit deinem Essen, Severus", bemerkt Minerva, meinen Gedankengang unterbrechend.

Ich schaue auf meinen Teller. Es scheint wirklich so, dass ich den Inhalt neu angeordnet habe, ohne wirklich viel davon gegessen zu haben. Die verstreuten Brotkrumen sagen alles.

Meine Gedanken waren woanders. Hermine glaubt, dass Remus etwas über unsere Beziehung vermutet und vorsätzlich Potter mit nach oben genommen hat, damit wir allein sein konnten. Ich habe mir das Hirn zermartert, um heraus zu finden, ob es Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass er es weiß und gutheißt.

Sie könnte Recht haben. Als wir Hermines Toleranzgrenze für Wärmezauber testeten, folgte Remus uns nach oben. Er stand neben mir in einer Art, die Unterstützung bedeuten könnte. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sagte „Gut gemacht", als wir herausfanden, dass die Behandlung erfolgreich war.

Es gibt andere Male, wo Remus Hermine und mich allein im Hauptquartier gelassen hat. Das deckte sich auch mit den Zeiten, in denen Potter und Weasley nicht zuhause waren.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, als ich anbot, mich um Hermines alleinige Besuche des Friedhofs zu kümmern. Warum würde jemand dem unterkühlten und sarkastischen Severus Snape die Gefühle einer sensiblen, jungen Frau anvertrauen? Außer, er wüsste, dass ich sie niemals wissentlich schlecht behandeln würde?

Als Albus Hermine und Bill dahingehend manipulierte, vorzugeben, ein Paar zu sein, als Cover für ihre Kurierreisen, hatte Bill Remus und mich gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen, um ihm Ratschläge zu geben, wie er mit Albus Verkuppelungsversuch umgehen soll. Könnte Remus Bill dazu gebracht haben, mich auszuwählen, damit ich erfuhr, dass Bill an Hermine nur als Schwester interessiert ist?

Es war eine enorme Erleichterung, als ich erkannte, dass ich Bill Weasley nicht zum romantischen Rivalen hatte.

Ich hätte vorher nie daran gedacht, dass es möglich sei, dass der Werwolf eine stille Zustimmung zu unserer Beziehung gibt. Vielleicht sogar diese diskret vorantreibt?

Gibt es andere?

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe in Minervas Augen. Sie sieht mich aufmerksam an, als sie ihre Gabel auf ihren Teller legt.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragt sie leise.

Würde Minerva zustimmen? Hermine ist eine ihrer Lieblinge, aber sie hat mich auch sehr gern. Sie hatte mal gesagt, dass sie sich wünschte, mich als Säugling gestohlen zu haben, damit sie mich als ihren Sohn hätte aufziehen können. Sie kennt mich so gut.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um zu fragen, aber ich bringe die Worte nicht heraus.

Sie tätschelt meinen Arm und flüstert, damit es niemand hören kann. „Sollen wir spazieren gehen? Ich würde mich sehr über deine Gesellschaft freuen. Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor wir zu unserem Treffen mit den anderen Teammitgliedern müssen."

Ich nicke erwidernd. Wir erheben uns und lassen unsere halb vollen Teller zurück, verlassen die Große Halle.

Ich biete Minerva meinen Arm an und sie akzeptiert ihn, während wir zwanglos in Richtung ihrer Quartiere gehen. Nicht lange und ich sitze auf ihrem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Minerva setzt sich neben mich und greift nach meiner Hand. Sie hält meine rechte Hand zwischen ihren Händen und sieht mich forschend an.

"Du weißt, es gibt nichts, dass du mir nicht erzählen oder mir anvertrauen kannst", sagt sie mit einem besorgten Blick in ihren Augen. „Dein Platz in meinem Herzen ist unantastbar und nichts, was du sagen wirst, wird das jemals ändern."

Mein Kopf ist gesenkt, denn ich will nicht in ihre Augen sehen. Minerva lächelt mich an.

"Dich hinter deinen Haaren zu verstecken, funktioniert nicht, mein lieber Junge", sagt sie, um mir gut zuzureden. „Ich kenne jede deiner Abwehrmechanismen."

Ich muss lächeln. Minerva kennt mich so gut. Ich suche nach den Worten, die ich brauche, hebe meinen Kopf und sehe in ihre Augen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelt sich Mitgefühl und Sorge wieder.

"Minerva", beginne ich zögernd. "Wenn es da… eine Frau gäbe, die du kennst…." Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit zu fragen. „Wenn sie jemand ist, die du kennst und gern hast..." Ich strauchle über meine eigenen Worte. Ich möchte nicht, dass es so klingt, als würde ich betteln. „Wenn ich sie für außergewöhnlich halten würde... Würdest du zustimmen?"

Minerva schaut erleichtert und beginnt, meine Hand zu tätscheln.

"Lieber, lieber Severus, natürlich würde ich zustimmen", sagt sie mit Nachdruck. „Wer auch immer sie ist, sie hat großes Glück. Du kannst einer anspruchsvollen Frau viel bieten."

Ich atme aus, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte.

"Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass es das ist, was dir Sorgen gemacht hat, lieber Junge, ich war schrecklich in Sorge, dass du mir erzählen würdest, dass du von unserem Kuss gestern Abend traumatisierst bist", sagt sie und tätschelt meine Hand erneut, bevor sie sie loslässt. „Würdest du gern etwas trinken, bevor du mir alles über sie erzählst?"

"Minerva", seufze ich, "du hast keine Ahnung…."

"Doch, habe ich", sagt sie. „Du hast offensichtlich schon darüber gebrütet, obwohl es keinen Grund gibt." Minerva erhebt sich und schnappt sich eine Brandyflasche und zwei Gläser aus ihrem Likörschrank. Der Korken schwebt auf den Beistelltisch und Minerva gießt zwei Gläser ein. Sie gibt mir eines und tippt ihr Glas an das meine.

"Ein Toast auf die Dame, die einen Weg in dein Herz gefunden hat", sagt sie mit der wundervollsten Aufrichtigkeit. Ich fühle, wie die Anspannung aus meinen Schultern weicht und biete ein, wie es aussehen muss, sehr erleichtertes Lächeln an. Wir beide nippen an unseren Drinks für den Toast. Minerva stellt ihren Brandy auf dem Tisch ab und lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Sie dreht sich zu mir.

„Jetzt erzähl mir alles über sie."

Ich sage es, bevor ich den Mut verliere.

"Was kann ich dir über Hermine erzählen, dass du nicht schon weißt?"

Minerva lächelt, als sie sich über das Sofa reckt und fast den Brandy aus meiner Hand schlägt, als sie ihre Arme um mich schließt und umarmt und mir einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange gibt.

"Ich bin begeistert, Severus", erklärt sie. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich gehofft habe, dass ihr zwei ein Interesse für einander entwickeln würdet. Von allen jungen Damen, die ich kenne, fällt mir keine ein, die besser zu dir passen würde."

Ich ziehe Minerva näher an mich heran und umarme sie warmherzig. Nach einem langen Augenblick zieht Minerva sich zurück und hält mit Armeslänge Abstand. Sie sieht mich forschend an.

"Hermine erwidert deine Aufmerksamkeit, oder?", fragt Minerva.

"Das tut sie", gestehe ich.

"Dann bin ich vollkommen zufrieden", erwidert Minerva und nickt zustimmend. „Ich hätte nichts lieber als euch zwei glücklich zu sehen, vor allem da keiner von euch beiden eine leichte Zeit hatte."

Ich bin beruhigt. Minerva akzeptiert meine Beziehung mit Hermine. Zum ersten Mal wird nicht von mir erwartet, mich zwischen den wenigen Menschen, die ich mag, zu entscheiden.

"Jetzt", fährt sie fort und lehnt sich mit ihrem Brandy wieder zurück, "mach eine alte Frau glücklich und erzähle mir, was euch zwei zusammengeführt hat."

"Du bist nicht alt, Minerva", schelte ich sie. Möchte ich darüber sprechen? Mit irgendjemandem? Wenn ich nicht mit Minerva reden kann, kann ich mit niemanden reden. Es gibt Dinge, die ich sagen kann und die zutreffend wären, die meine Privatsphäre nicht angreifen.

"Mehr alles andere, ist es das, was wir gemeinsam haben", erwidere ich zögernd. „Zaubertränke, offensichtlich, und andere akademische Interessen. Der Krieg, auf jeden Fall. Wie auch immer, ich denke, es ist der brutale Verlust unserer Eltern, der uns zuerst näher brachte. Auch wenn zwischen uns keine Anziehung bestand zu der Zeit, begann es, als ich Hermine mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomie Turm erwischte, ungefähr einen Monat nach dem ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren…."

Wie es scheint, kann ich mit Minerva darüber reden.

-----------------------------

Minervas Zauberstab saust durch die Luft, während sie die Zeichen formt und das Kommando gibt, den verflüssigten Feuerblasenextrakt mit der Luft im Glas zu verbinden.

Der Abend wurde damit verbracht, den Feuerblasenextrakt von der Form eines dicken, teerartigen Serums in einen Nebel mit feinen Tropfen zu verwandeln. Ich habe Minervas Fähigkeiten als Verwandlungsmeisterin nie mehr bewundert als heute.

Die Magie, welche den Feuerblasenextrakt in den feinen Luftgetragenen Nebel, eingefangen in dem Glas in meiner Hand, umwandelt, benötigt elf Schritte von Zauber und Zauberstabbewegungen. In der Verwandlung steckt eine Logik, die mir bisweilen abhanden kommt. Bevor man die Flüssigkeit in einen Nebel verwandeln konnte, musste Minerva fünf Schritte vornehmen, um den Feuerblasenextrakt in eine feste Form zu bringen. Weitere drei Schritte machten ihn wieder zu einer Flüssigkeit. Zwei weitere Schritte verwandelten ihn in eine Flüssigkeit, die in einen Nebel verwandelt werden konnte. Der letzte Schritt verband ihn mit der Luft in dem Glas.

Minerva benötigte zwanzig Minuten, um die notwendigen Schritte herauszufinden, und drei Stunden des Erprobens und Berichtigens, um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen. Eine Diktierfeder war verzaubert worden, um auf ihr Diktieren zu reagieren und nimmt die Notizen auf.

Bill und ich haben darüber diskutiert. Keiner von uns beiden hätte dies erreichen können, auch wenn wir sechs Monate zusammen gearbeitet hätten, um es auszuprobieren. Wir hätten es mit Remus besprochen, doch er hat von seinem Platz auf der Treppe aus zugesehen. Er sagt, er bleibt außer Reichweite der Schlangen und war damit beschäftigt, sich Notizen über die Verwandlung zu machen.

Ellen testet die Luftgetragene Substanz in dem Glas. Es liegt an ihr zu entscheiden, ob der Nebel fein genug ist, um durch die bronchialen Luftwege in die Lungenbläschen zu gelangen, wo es in den Blutkreislauf absorbiert wird. Erneut erscheinen Zeichen über dem Glas.

"Wir haben es noch nicht ganz", sagt sie und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „An diesem Punkt würde die Person die Tropfen merken und zu husten anfangen. Kannst du die Größe der Tröpfchen auf die Hälfte reduzieren?"

Minerva schürzt ihre Lippen vor Konzentration.

"Wenn ich die Größe der Tropfen direkt in der jetzigen flüssigen Form verringere, bezweifle ich, dass sie die Basiseigenschaften beibehalten werden, die wir von dem Originalserum haben wollen", spekuliert sie und tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Hand.

"Was wäre, wenn du versuchst, die Tropfen in zwei Hälften zu spalten?", schlägt Bill vor.

Die zwei diskutieren verschiedene Zauber, die sie versuchen könnte. Sie einigen sich auf zwei, die sie weiter verfolgen wollen. Minerva stellt das Glas zurück auf den Labortisch. Sie verwendet den ersten Zauber. Ein sanftes, violettes Licht umhüllt das Glas. Als es verschwindet, trete ich vor und spreche den Analysezauber. Weitere Signum und Chemiezeichen erscheinen in der Luft.

Verdammt.

"Nein", verkünde ich mit Kopfschütteln. „Die Eigenschaften des Nebels haben sich verändert, somit sind sie nicht identisch mit dem Original Feuerblasenextrakt."

Minerva schüttelt ihren Kopf vor Frust und tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder gegen ihre Handfläche vor Konzentration. Sie hört auf mit dem Tippen.

"Lasst mich etwas anderes probieren", sagt sie. „Gebt mir eines von den Gläsern, als wir den Feuerblasenextrakt in vier Teile geteilt haben, bevor wir versuchten, es von der soliden in die flüssige Form zu bringen."

Minerva beginnt, neue Schritte aufzulisten für die Diktatfeder, damit sie sie auf dem Pergament notiert.

"Ich werde die Dichte beim zweiten Schritt der Flüssigkonvertierung anpassen", erklärt sie.

Eine Stunde später hat Minerva das letzte Drittel des Prozesses überarbeitet. Ellen hat den Nebel getestet und verkündet, dass es zum Einatmen geeignet ist. Jetzt liegt es an mir, ihn zu testen. Ich spreche den Analysezauber und lese die Zeichen über dem Glas.

"Ausgezeichnet", erkläre ich. "Die Eigenschaften des originalen Feuerblasenextraktes sind identisch mit dieser verwandelten Form."

Lachen und spontaner Applaus ertönt als Minerva sich graziös verbeugt und tief erleichtert seufzt.

"Wir werden es testen müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es in dieser Form Magie unterdrückt", ruft Remus von der Treppe.

"Einverstanden", erwidere ich. "Es gibt jeden Grund zu glauben, dass es funktionieren sollte, wenn wir Hermines Erfahrung mit der Absorbierung durch die Haut in Betracht ziehen."

"Die Strumpfbandnattern werden uns dies nicht sagen können und wir sind noch Wochen davon entfernt, eine Runespoor zu erhalten", merkt Bill an.

"Wir brauchen die Runespoor nicht, bis wir soweit sind, die Kombination aus Feuerblasennebel und Crackrauch zu testen", antworte ich. „Wir wissen bereits, dass es nicht der Feuerblasenextrakt war, der das gefährliche Herabsenken des Blutdruckes von Hermine verursacht hat. Es war das Acromantulagift. Wir sollten es an einem Zauberer testen, ausgenommen Ellen oder Poppy stimmen dagegen."

"Wie lange wird der Zauberer ohne seine Magie sein?", fragt Bill.

"Ich schätze, es waren zweieinhalb Stunden vergangen, von der Zeit als der Cruciotrank auf ihrer Haut explodierte bis sie fähig war, den _Lumos _zu zaubern", erwidere ich. „Wie auch immer, wir haben den Prozess beschleunigt, in dem wir den Feuerblasenextrakt magisch von ihrer Haut entfernt haben."

"Wir müssen wissen, wie lang eine Dosis anhält", grübelt Minerva. „Wenn wir den Dunklen Lord inhaftieren, müssen wir wissen, wie lang die Magie unterdrückt ist, wenn die Dosis auf natürliche Weise nachlässt."

"Wir brauchen einen Freiwilligen, der ohne Magie, sagen wir, vierundzwanzig Stunden bleiben kann?", bietet Ellen an.

"Das wird keiner von uns sein", ruft Remus von der Treppe.

"Stimmt", ergänzt Minerva. "Sollte der Freiwillige ungefähr die gleiche Größe und das gleiche Gewicht wie der Dunkle Lord haben?"

"Wer im Orden hat …ungefähr dieselbe Größe und … dasselbe Gewicht?" Ich überkreuze meine Arme und tippe nachdenklich mit meinem Fuß. Ich vermute, Ronald Weasley ist zu groß. Was ziemlich schade ist. Potter ist viel zu klein. Shacklebolt ist viel zu robust und muskulär. Remus ist nah dran, aber als ein Werwolf kann er nicht verwendet werden, da seine Biochemie zu verschieden zu derer, des Dunklen Lords ist.

Ich sehe auf zu Bill. Er ist zu groß. Wie auch immer, Arthur Weasley wäre sehr nah an der Größe von Riddle dran. Die Zwillinge sind zu groß und schlank. Charlie Weasley käme auch in Betracht. Ebenso Mundungus Fletcher, aber sein übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum hat wahrscheinlich seine Leber angegriffen.

"Ich schätze, dass Arthur Weasley oder Charlie Weasley der Größe des Dunklen Lords am nahesten kommen."

"Dad ist näher am Alter des Dunklen Lords", kommentiert Bill. „Bist du dir sicher, dass kein Risiko besteht?"

"Ich habe mir alle Notizen von Poppy und Severus durchgesehen über Hermines körperlicher Reaktion auf den Zaubertrankunfall", erwidert Ellen. „Von dem Feuerblasenextrakt geht kein Risiko aus, das mir bekannt ist. Während es ihre Magie unterdrückte, hat der Feuerblasenextrakt die Senkung des Blutdrucks nicht erzeugt. Das tat das Acromantulagift."

"Wir könnten Dad fragen, darüber nachzudenken", sagt Bill gedankenvoll. „Er könnte sich einen Tag krank melden und Mum würde hier sein, um für ihn jegliche Magie anzuwenden, die er braucht."

"Eher", erwidere ich, "werden wir alle hier anwesend sein, zusammen mit Ellen oder Poppy, um die Auswirkungen des Feuerblasenextraktes zu überwachen. Wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, würden wir sofort reagieren können.

"Wenn es euch allen recht ist", sagt Bill und schaut durch die Runde, "werde ich mit Dad und Mum darüber sprechen. Ich wette, Dad ist dabei. Er wird es als Muggelerfahrung ansehen. Wenn Mum nicht zustimmt, wird Dad es nicht machen dürfen. Sie würde es ihn spüren lassen."

Es gibt nichts, was ich dazu sagen kann. Bill hat Recht, was Molly angeht.

"Vielleicht solltest du warten, bis Ellen oder Poppy mit dir gehen können", schlägt Minerva vor. „Für den Fall, dass sie irgendwelche Fragen haben?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee", erwidert Bill gedankenvoll. „Hättest du dieses Wochenende Zeit?", fragt er Ellen. „Mein Bruder Charlie wird über das Wochenende zu Besuch sein als Tarnung, um den Feuerblasenextrakt zu überbringen. Dad wird sicher gehen, dass er nicht zur Arbeit eingeteilt wird. Ich hatte eh vor, sie zu besuchen, somit passt das ganz gut."

"Ich muss Samstag und Sonntag im St. Mungos arbeiten von vier Uhr nachmittags bis Mitternacht", antwortet Ellen. „Das sind immer intensive Abende für Fluchumkehrungen. Früher Nachmittag würde gehen."

"Ich werde Mum und Dad eulen und werde mich bei dir noch mal melden", sagt Bill.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Remus, "sollten wir für heute Abend aufhören, außer demjenigen, der die Würmer in die Schlangenkäfige für ihr Abendessen legt."

"Du weißt schon, dass du die Würmer in die Käfige schweben lassen kannst und nicht mal in ihre Nähe kommst", neckt Bill.

"Das würde bedeuten, ich müsste sie ansehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Würmer im Käfig gelandet sind", erwidert Remus kopfschüttelnd, „und das wird nicht passieren."

"Gütiger Himmel", schnaubt Minerva, welche zu dem mit Würmern gefüllten Eimer mit Deckel hinübergeht, den Potter vorher für die Schlangen vorbereitet hat. Mit ein wenig Magie, hebt sie den Deckel ab, eine hin- und herrutschende Masse offenbarend. Den Eimer über den Käfig schweben lassend, kippt sie die Menge hinein. Sie nickt selbstzufrieden, als sie den Eimer beiseite fliegen lässt.

"Damit es niemals heißt, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor kein gutes Beispiel abgegeben hat, als einer ihrer Schützlinge sich als Memme aufführte", verkündet Minerva.

Remus grinst verlegen als Minerva es fertig bringt, an ihrer Nase entlang nach unten zu sehen, während sie zu dem Werwolf hinaufsieht, der auf sie von der Treppe herabschaut.

Gut gemacht, meine Liebe.

-----------------------  
**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch – Simultane Kommunikation**  
Draco an Severus

_Ich bin deinen Anweisungen gefolgt und habe mich heute wie immer verhalten. Auch wenn Hermine wissen muss, dass ich die Trankflasche gesehen habe, verhielt sie sich so, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert wäre._

Wenn das so ist, mache ich mir über diesen Vorfall nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Es wurde nichts offenbart, was der Dunkle Lord nicht bereits schon weiß. Er weiß, dass einige der Vorratstränke, die ich für Hogwarts braue, von Madam Pomfrey abgezweigt werden, um sie, wenn es nötig ist, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verwenden. Hin und wieder behandelt sie Freunde und deren Familien mit den Tränken, die sie bekommen kann. Das sind ausnahmslos Tränke, die ich gebraut habe.

_Hermine sagte, dass Professor Weasley Kontakt zu Madam Pomfrey aufgenommen und sie um Rat gefragt hat, wie man ihr Fieber behandeln soll. Er hat gesagt, dass Madam Pomfrey empfohlen hat, Hermine in eiskaltes Wasser zu legen._

In diesem Fall ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ein paar Tränke aus dem Vorrat in Hogwarts genommen und sie an Professor Weasley weitergegeben hat, damit er sie Miss Granger gibt. Es ist eine ziemlich unbedenkliche Praxis, bei den Mengen, die ich braue. Wie auch immer, ich habe solche Vorgänge über Jahre im Auge behalten. Wenn es eine Gelegenheit geben sollte, in dem ich wünsche, dass sie etwas tut, aber zögert, kann ich erwähnen, dass der Schulrat sich vielleicht Sorgen macht, dass sie Hogwartsvorräte stiehlt. Man kann nie wissen, wann ein wenig Nachdruck von Vorteil wäre.

_Ich bin besorgt über das, was Hermine denkt. Sie weiß, dass ich deine Handschrift auf der Flasche gesehen habe. Da Dumbledore denkt, dass du sein Mann unter den Todessern bist, wird sie zu ihm gehen und ihm erzählen, was passiert ist? Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber sie muss vermuten, dass einer meiner Aufträge, warum ich am Avalon bin, ist, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Sie könnte Angst haben, dass ich es Vater erzählen werde, und er es an den Dunklen Lord weitergibt._

Miss Granger wird das denken, was auch immer Dumbledore ihr anweist darüber zu denken.

Sie wird wahrscheinlich zu Professor Weasley Kontakt aufnehmen und ihm von dem Vorfall erzählen. Er wird Dumbledore hinzuziehen, der mich hinzuziehen wird. Ich werde davon nichts wissen, da er glaubt, dass du und ich nicht in Kontakt stehen, außer wenn ich dich im Haus deiner Eltern sehe. Ich werde den Direktor empfehlen, Miss Granger über Madam Pomfreys Plünderung zu informieren oder was auch immer er wünscht, ihr zu sagen. Ich werde klar stellen, dass ich den Vorfall nicht als große Sache ansehe. Soweit ich weiß, ist der Trank etwas, das ich gebraut habe während sie noch in Hogwarts war und sie erhielt es für eine Krankheit während sie hier ist.

Ich hatte gehofft, als fortgeschrittene Zaubertränkestudentin würde sie mehr auf Verfallsdaten achten. Die meisten Tränke im Schülervorrat verfallen ein Jahr nach dem Brauen. Ich hoffe, du lässt sie nicht an dir experimentieren.

_LOL (das bedeutet 'laugh out loud'). Sie ist Teil meines fächerübergreifenden Projektteams und hat an der Formel für unser Shampoo und unsere Haarspülung gearbeitet. Sie hat sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Es war eine Teamleistung, aber sie war das eigentliche Gehirn hinter den Tränkeaspekten. Du solltest mal sehen, wie gut es meinem Haar getan hat. Es strahlt vor Gesundheit. Bisher hat jeder, der es probiert hat, Verbesserung an seinem Haar bemerkt. Auch Vater hat begonnen, es zu nehmen, um zu sehen, ob es ihm bei seinem Problem hilft._

_Bitte, erwähne Vater gegenüber nicht sein Haarproblem. Er möchte wirklich nicht, dass jemand davon weiß, auch wenn wir es bereits tun. Er reagiert schrecklich sensibel darauf._

_Ich besorge etwas für dich zum Ausprobieren._

Außer es hilft gegen extreme Schuppen, ohne das Haar fettig zu machen, bemüh dich nicht. Meine Kopfhaut ist von natur aus fettig und die Behandlung gegen Schuppen, die ich verwende, funktioniert gut, aber es steigert die Fettigkeit. Ich muss gestehen, es wäre angenehm eine Behandlung gegen Schuppen zu haben, ohne dass mein Haar noch fettiger wird.

_Es kann nicht schaden, es zu versuchen, auch wenn wir noch nicht getestet haben, ob es bei Schuppen hilft. Auch wenn du dieses fettige Zeug auf deine Kopfhaut geben musst, könnte es dein Haar trotzdem besser aussehen lassen._

Hmm. Glücklicherweise gehört Eitelkeit nicht zu meinen Schwächen. Mein Haar befindet sich ziemlich weit unten auf meiner Prioritätenliste. Ich sehe, es wird schon sehr spät und ich muss patrouillieren.

_Viel Spaß, Severus. Zieh Gryffindor viele Punkte ab und stell sicher, das Slytherin dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnt._

Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Gute Nacht, Draco.

_Gute Nacht, Severus. Ich mag diese Art der Kommunikation. Lass es uns bald wiederholen._

----------------------------------  
**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch – Simultan Kommunikation**  
Hermine an Severus

_Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir dieses Problem bereitet habe. Ich hatte ein paar Minuten zuvor den Vitamintrank eingenommen und es kam mir gar nicht in den Sinn, die Flasche wegzustellen. Ich habe gelernt und war nicht auf Gesellschaft vorbereitet._

Insgesamt denke ich, ist nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert. Ich schlage vor, du verhältst dich so, als wäre nichts passiert. Draco wird wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Madam Pomfrey gelegentlich Tränke, die ich für Hogwarts hergestellt habe, an Leute außerhalb der Schule weitergibt. Er denkt, dass ich bei dieser Praxis absichtlich ein Auge zudrücke, damit ich es irgendwann gegen sie verwenden kann.

Vielleicht denkt er, ich könnte die kleine Plünderung als Druckmittel verwenden, um Poppy dazu zu bringen, Albus zu vergiften oder so etwas in der Art, LOL. Dies ist die korrekte Verwendung des Akronyms, oder?

_Es ist korrekt. Würdest du gern etwas über Emoticons lernen?_

Ich glaube, du hast sie zuvor schon mal erklärt. Emoticons sind unentbehrliche kleine Bilder von Gesichtsausdrücken, die aus Buchstaben und Satzzeichen bestehen. Sie müssen seitwärts gelesen werden, um die ausgedrückte Emotion zu erkennen.

_Genau._

Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, fünfzehn neue Arten zu lernen, ein Stirnrunzeln auszudrücken. Ich glaube, solche Dinge können gewöhnlich über meine Handschrift erkannt werden, ohne visuelle Zugaben.

_Jetzt mache ich LOL. Erwartet der Dunkle Lord von dir, andere Lehrer anzuwerben?_

Nein. Er denkt, dass meine Position zu wichtig ist, als den Versuch zu riskieren, Lehrer anzuwerben, die eindeutig zu Dumbledore stehen. Während von mir erwartet wird, auf die Schüler einen geschickten Einfluss auszuüben, die vielleicht für ihn als Todesser rekrutiert werden können, ist meine primäre Rolle in Hogwarts, ihn über die Aktivitäten von Professor Dumbledore auf dem laufenden zu halten, und über alles, was ich ihm über Potter sagen kann. Viele der heiklen Informationen, die ich weiß, z.B. wo Potter lebt, werden von dem Fidelius beschützt, und selbst der Dunkle Lord kann einen Fidelius nicht brechen.

_Weiß er, dass Poppy und Albus ein Paar sind?_

Es ist ein ziemlich offenes Geheimnis im Kollegium. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er diese Information erhielt, als er sich den Kopf mit Professor Quirrell teilte.

_Er weiß, dass die Informationen, die du ihm lieferst, nur Bruchstücke sind, die Dumbledore an dich weiter gibt, welche sich als Fehlinformationen herausstellen könnten. Warum lässt er dich in Hogwarts? Wärst du nicht als sein Vollzeit-Zaubertränkemeister wertvoller?_

Darüber bin ich mir nicht ganz im Klaren. Als der Dunkle Lord in körperlicher Form wieder kam, glaubte er, ich wäre zu Dumbledore übergelaufen. Immerhin befand er sich unter Professor Quirrells Turban, als ich ihn bezüglich seiner Loyalitäten konfrontierte. Als ich zu den Todessern zurückkehrte, um meine Spionagetätigkeit aufzunehmen, musste ich all meine Überredungsfähigkeiten und fortgeschrittenen Okklumentikfähigkeiten einsetzen, um den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich Quirrell vorsichtig nach Informationen ausfragte und meine Loyalität wirklich bei ihm lag.

Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich in Hogwarts geblieben bin, weil es mir die Möglichkeit gab, Dumbledore auszuspionieren, was sich vielleicht in der Zukunft auszahlen würde, wenn die Todesser sich wieder formieren könnten. Er glaubt, dass ich absolut davon überzeugt war, dass sein Körper zerstört wurde durch eine Magie, von der Dumbledore wusste, bevor das Ereignis eintrat.

Eine meine Aufgaben als Spion des Dunklen Lords ist es, alles herauszufinden, was vielleicht damit zu tun hat, was ihn bei dem Vorfall geschädigt hat. Ich versorgte ihn mit, wie er es sah, einigermaßen nützlichen Informationen für die nächsten Jahre. Nichts davon gab etwas Kritisches preis. Es waren die Art Informationen, die jeder Lehrer, der regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Dumbledore pflegte, weiter geben konnte.

_Wenn Dumbledore der einzige Zauberer ist, vor dem der Dunkle Lord Angst hat, warum hat er es dir nicht aufgetragen, ihn zu töten? __Du könntest ihn leicht vergiften._

Ich wäre der Hauptverdächtigte bei jeglichen Mordversuchen, die in Hogwarts passieren, und wäre sicherlich das Objekt einer intensiven Menschenjagd. Der einzige Weg, wie der Dunkle Lord mir befehlen würde, Albus zu töten, wäre, wenn er beabsichtigt, mich sofort zu opfern oder das ich flüchte und offen auf seine Seite komme. Ich dachte, nach dem Debakel im Zaubereiministerium, als der Dunkle Lord Dumbledore in einem Duell nicht besiegen konnte, würde er mir befehlen, es zu tun. Er tat es nicht und ich bin mir nicht sicher warum.

_Was würdest du tun, wenn er dir befehlen würde, Dumbledore zu töten?_

Wenn ich mich irgendwie dazu durchringen könnte, es zu tun, und erwischt würde, würde es den Kuss des Dementors bedeuten, wenn das Ministerium einen finden könnte. Wenn ich es nicht vollbringe, würde es den Tod durch den Dunklen Lord bedeuten. Ich müsste mich sehr gut verstecken. Sich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verstecken, ist praktisch unmöglich, und ich würde nicht lange überleben.

Wenn du denkst, dass Sirius Black schwierig war, als er im Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt war, wage ich zu behaupten, dass ich viel schlimmer wäre. Außerdem könnte mich der Dunkle Lord weiterhin durch das Mal quälen, um mich dazu zu zwingen, zu ihm zu kommen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sich vor dem Dunklen Mal zu verstecken, außer meinen linken Unterarm zu amputieren. Auch dann kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass es keine andere Bindung zum Dunklen Lord gibt. Niemand konnte bisher eine tiefer gehende Untersuchung des Dunklen Mals durchführen, um alle Eigenschaften herauszufinden. Alles andere, was über ein leichtes Sondieren hinausgeht, aktiviert das Mal und der Dunkle Lord weiß, wer es versucht hat. Todesser, die von Auroren im ersten Krieg gefangen genommen wurden, wurden intensiven Sondierungen ausgesetzt. Es war im Wesentlichen eine Quälerei der Gefangenen und verursachte fatale Auswirkungen. Deshalb hat keiner einen Weg gefunden, dem Dunklen Mal entgegenzuwirken oder es zu entfernen.

Albus und ich haben die Möglichkeit diskutiert. Er sagte bereits, dass, wenn es jemals zu der Wahl zwischen ihm oder mir kommt, meine Rolle als Spion viel entscheidender ist als seine Rolle als Anführer des Ordens. Albus glaubt, dass es andere Fähige gibt, die ihn ersetzen können, aber niemanden, der meinen Platz einnehmen könnte. Er hat mich angewiesen, ihn zu töten, wenn es dazu kommen sollte.

Ich möchte mir nicht die Umstände vorstellen, die tatsächlich von mir verlangen, solch einen Befehl auszuführen. Die Umstände würden schrecklich sein müssen und es würde für mich sehr schwer sein, mir danach noch in die Augen sehen zu können.

_Tu es nicht, Severus. __Sollte der Dunkle Lord das jemals von dir verlangen, werden wir uns verstecken. Mr. Schuler hat bereits angeboten, unsere Leute in den Vereinigten Staaten zu verstecken, wenn es notwendig ist. Komm hierher, welchen Weg du auch immer nehmen kannst, und wir werden einen Weg finden, mit dem Dunklen Mal klar zu kommen. Wir könnten dich bewusstlos halten über eine lange Zeit, bis wir einen Weg finden, das Mal zu neutralisieren. Wenn die einzige Möglichkeit ist, deinen Arm zu amputieren, würde ich es lieber sehen, dich am Leben zu haben mit einem Arm, als dich ganz zu verlieren. Wir werden einen Weg finden, wir werden tun, was auch im-_

Hermine. Beruhige dich, Liebes. Deine Tinte verschmiert. Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen.

_Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren._

Ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, was ich kann, um zu überleben.

Du liebst mich?

_Hast du es nicht gemerkt? Ich scheine mein Herz offen zu zeigen, wann immer ich in deiner Nähe bin._

Ich hatte gehofft

Ich habe Hoffnungen gehegt

Gehofft, dass meine Gefühle erwidert werden.

_Du liebst mich auch?_

Ja. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so schwer ist, es zu schreiben oder zu sagen. Ich fühle, als ob ich das Schicksal irgendwie herausfordere. Wenn ich es sage, wird es verschwinden oder weggefangen.

_Es wird nicht vergehen. Was ich für dich empfinde, kannst du nicht verlieren._

Ich könnte versuchen, es laut zu sagen während ich es schreibe. Vielleicht werde ich den Mut finden, es zu sagen, wenn wir zusammen sind.

_Wir könnten üben, es zu schreiben._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich._

Ich bin Tausende von Kilometern entfernt und in diesem Augenblick hast du mich sehr glücklich gemacht.

Ich liebe dich.

tbc

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Na, das war doch mal ein toller Abschluss für ein Kapitel, oder?_

_Mawi hat als Vorschau folgenden Satz ausgesucht:_

„_Ich könnte mich in deinen Augen verlieren."_


	70. Kapitel 70

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, mit diesem Kapitel läuten wir, meines Erachtens, eine neue Ära für die Beziehung von Hermine und Severus ein. Ein kleiner Tipp: Der letzte Abschnitt ist des Rätsels Lösung. ;O) Und ein kleines Zwinkern zu iome. Ich glaube, du hattest diesbezüglich mal so eine Vermutung…_

_Mawi, ich kann mich nicht oft genug wiederholen: Vielen lieben Dank für deine tolle und schnelle Betakorrektur._

_Padme und Sille: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Freue mich immer über eure Kommentare._

_Und viele Grüße an Sevka. Danke, dass du dabei bleibst! ;O)_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!_

------------------------

_**Kapitel 70:**_

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Warren Stevens, NYluvrboy6 at Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Hermine Granger, HJGranger at 15. April 1999  
Re: Projekteinreichung

Ich habe Professor Boch gefragt, wie viele Proben Shampoo und Spülung wir für die Beurteilung benötigen. Er schlug vor, dass wir jeweils zehn mit unserer Abgabe einreichen. Wir haben nicht genug auf Vorrat, dank Draco. Wir müssen uns ein weiteres Mal zum Brauen treffen. Ich habe uns Laborzeit für morgen Abend reserviert.

Die Flaschen, die ich bestellt habe, sind angekommen. Wenn Warren mit der Gestaltung des Etiketts soweit ist, dass wir es uns ansehen können, können wir weitermachen. Der überarbeitete Entwurf unseres Berichts ist angehängt. Bitte, lest ihn noch mal gründlich durch und wir werden darüber sprechen, während wir arbeiten. Wenn alles gut läuft, werden wir unser Projekt fertig haben, um es Mitte nächster Woche abzugeben.

--------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Warren Stevens, Nyluvrboy6 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at 15. April 1999  
Re: Haarpflegeprodukte

Ich möchte euch wissen lassen, dass meine Mutter sehr zufrieden war mit dem, was unser Shampoo und unsere Spülung mit ihrem Haar gemacht haben. Ihre Freundinnen wurden grün vor Neid und sie sagte nichts darüber, wie sehr ich meine Kreditkarte die letzten Monate überzogen habe. Glaubt mir, wenn wir ein Unternehmen finden können, das die Formel kauft, wird ihre Befürwortung die Verkäufe vorantreiben. Das wird unseren Karrieren auf lange Sicht helfen.

-----------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
15. April 1999

Hermine,

ich habe letzte Woche meinen Feuerblitz zu Qualität Quidditch Zubehör gebracht, so wie ich es gesagt hatte. Ich habe ihn heute nach meiner Schicht wieder abgeholt und der Geschäftsleiter sagte mir, dass ich Glück hatte, ihn abgegeben zu haben. Die Zauber, die sie verwenden, damit der Besen im Gleichgewicht bleibt, damit der Flieger nicht herunterkippt, haben nach gelassen und waren dabei, gänzlich zu verschwinden. Das Unternehmen, das die Feuerblitzlinie herausgebracht hat, hat drei weitere Besen mit diesen Problemen und schon eine Rückrufaktion gestartet, um alle zu untersuchen, die zwischen 1992 und 1995 hergestellt wurden.

Was auch immer dich dazu gebracht hat, dir Sorgen zu machen, dass etwas mit dem Feuerblitz nicht stimmt, hat mich vor einem sehr schrecklichen Unfall bewahrt, der leicht in einem lauten „Platsch" hätte enden können.

Also, planst du, ab jetzt mit Trelawney Tee zu trinken oder so?

Danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast. Fühl dich frei, dich zu jeglicher Zeit zu sorgen und zu nörgeln.

Harry

----------------------

**E-mail Kommunikation**

An: Sydney Abramowitz, TheCanDoWizard at Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at 15. April 1999  
Re: Danke

Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich immer auf dich zählen kann. Danke, dass du in deinem Terminkalender Platz geschaffen hast, um die Arbeiten im Obergeschoss von Mr. Malfoy früher fertig zu stellen. Meine Kinder freuen sich schon sehr, in ihre Appartements einzuziehen, bevor das Semester in Avalon zu ende geht.

Ich habe den Lebenslauf deines Sohnes zur Human Ressource Abteilung bei Digital Magic weitergeleitet. Er ist gekennzeichnet, um die persönliche Aufmerksamkeit des H. R. Direktors zu erhalten. Dein Sohn sollte in den nächsten Wochen von Kelly Greenborough hören, um einen Termin für ein Vorstellungsgespräch über passende offene Stellen zu vereinbaren.

Es ist jedes Mal eine Freude, Freunden zu helfen. Abgesehen davon ist Aaron sehr intelligent und ein Absolvent des Avalon. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein Gewinn für Digital Magic sein wird.

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
16. April 1999

Harry,

ich bin so erleichtert, dass sie repariert haben, was auch immer an dem Feuerblitz nicht in Ordnung war. Ich habe absolut keinen blassen Schimmer, warum ich mir um den Feuerblitz Sorgen gemacht habe.

Ich werde keinen Tee mit Trelawney trinken, aber ich könnte es mit Professor Firenze in Erwägung ziehen. Er sieht ziemlich gut aus, weißt du.

Aber aufgrund der Vorlieben von Zentauren, sollte ich besser nicht darüber scherzen.

Ich lerne gerade für das morgige Examen in Zaubertränke und muss zurück ans Werk.

Hermine

------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktor der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 16. April 1999  
Re: Wohnbausicherheit

Ich habe mit den Professoren Boch und Littlehorse gesprochen. Sie sind derselben Meinung, dass die führende amerikanische Autorität für Bindungszauber Julia Franks ist. Sie hat einen Meister in Zauberkunst und unterrichtet im Moment Zaubereigeschichte an der St. Bridget Akademie. Sie ist zudem Vorsitzende des Amerikanischen Konzils für Ethik in der Zauberei, eine sehr angesehene Gruppe in akademischen Kreisen.

Laut Professor Boch hat sie umfangreiche Nachforschungen über das Grindelwald Mal betrieben, ihre Versuchspersonen waren jene, die nach dem Krieg in die Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada emigriert sind. Boch glaubt, dass das Dunkle Mal von Voldemort wahrscheinlich magische Systeme verwendet, die vom Grindelwald Mal abgeleitet wurden.

Ich schlage vor, sie direkt anzusprechen, und ihr einen Standard Beratervertrag mit der üblichen Geheimhaltungsklausel anzubieten. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass die Banne am Appartementgebäude jeden identifizieren werden, der das Dunkle Mal von Voldemort trägt, wenn wir absolute Sicherheit für unsere Zielpersonen gewähren wollen, sobald diese einziehen. Zurzeit benutzen wir Havens Sicherheitsbann für die normale Klasse von gebundenen Sklaven. Dies sollte einen Alarm auslösen, aber wir würden es vorziehen, dass der Bann spezieller ist.

-----------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Sydney Abramowitz, TheCanDoWizard at 16. April 1999  
Re: Badezimmer

Meine Teams arbeiten an den Badezimmern im obersten Stockwerk. Bisher gab es keine unangenehmen Überraschungen. Heute Nachmittag werde ich kurz in den unbewohnten Appartements vorbeisehen, um deren Badezimmer zu prüfen. Ich werde Ihnen eine Liste geben können, über das, was in den Badezimmer gemacht werden muss, um sie auf den neuesten technischen Stand zu bringen.

Da es mit den Badezimmern so gut voran geht, denke ich, werden wir mit den Malerarbeiten in den Appartements in der obersten Etage bald beginnen können. Wir werden das handelsübliche Eierschalenweiß verwenden, das an den Inhaber, der die Appartementmiete bezahlt, gebunden ist, um Farbenzauber zu verwenden.

Die Holzfußböden sind in gutem Zustand und benötigen nur ein paar kosmetische Reparaturzauber, um sie komplett zu restaurieren. Das Linoleum ist angekommen und wird sofort in den Küchen und Badezimmern ausgelegt, nachdem die Malerarbeiten abgeschlossen sind.

Sollte nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren, denke ich werden die Appartements in der obersten Etage für Ihre Überprüfung am 23. April und für die Mieter am 24. April fertig sein.

----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
16. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

vergangene Nacht hattest du den Verdacht geäußert, dass Remus vielleicht etwas über unsere Beziehung vermutet, wegen des Verhaltens als er Potter aus dem Labor holte. Nachdem ich über das nachgedacht habe, was du gesagt hast, habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen und Minerva von unserer Beziehung erzählt. Ihre Reaktion übertraf meine Hoffnungen. Um mit ihren Worten zu sprechen: „Ich bin äußerst zufrieden." Sie sagte, sie hatte gehofft, dass wir beide uns entdecken würden.

Ich hatte erhebliche Angst, unsere Beziehung irgendjemanden zu offenbaren, aber ich bin sehr erleichtert über Minervas positive Reaktion. Du bist einer ihrer Lieblinge, auch über eine ehemalige Schülerin hinaus. Dass sie unsere Beziehung unterstützt, könnte deine Theorie untermauern, dass andere es auch bemerkt … und nichts gesagt haben, um eine Einmischung zu vermeiden.

Vielleicht solltest du … in Erwägung ziehen, es Bill zu offenbaren. Aufgrund der Rollen, die von euch erwartet werden zu spielen, könnte es die Dinge für dich angenehmer machen, wenn er versteht, dass ich ein Vorrecht auf deine Zuneigung habe. Eines, das ich, sozusagen, sicher gegen jeden, der da kommt, verteidigen werde. Es wird zudem die Dinge für mich einfacher machen, wenn ich ein wenig offener mit Bill reden kann. Ich muss kein Desinteresse vortäuschen bei den Gelegenheiten, in denen ihr zwei zusammen seid.

Das Waffenkomitee wird sich weder heute Abend noch morgen treffen. Unser nächster Schritt benötigt ein menschliches Testobjekt für den Feuerblasenextrakt. Bill und Ellen werden sich mit Arthur und Molly am Samstag treffen, um zu sehen, ob Arthur sich freiwillig anbietet. Er kommt der Größe des Dunklen Lords am nächsten von allen Ordensmitgliedern, die wir heranziehen können. Wenn er zustimmt, werden wir den Test am Sonntag durchführen.

Ich habe bisher noch keine Nachricht von Lucius Malfoy erhalten über den Vorfall mit Draco und dem Vitamintrank. Wenn Draco es seinem Vater erzählt hätte, bin ich überzeugt, dass Malfoy Senior mit mir darüber gesprochen hätte.

Ich habe heute Abend Sprechstunden, um mich mit den Siebtklässlern zu treffen, die sich auf die UTZe vorbereiten. Ich habe mich entschieden, dir heute früher zu schreiben, für den Fall, dass mein sonniges Naturell schlimm geprüft wird und ich mich später an diesem Abend in uncharakterlicher Weise gereizt vorfinde. In welcher Stimmung ich auch sein werde, ich bin fest entschlossen, sie nicht an dir auszulassen.

Dein  
Severus

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
16. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

zwischen Draco und mir ist alles in Ordnung. Wir beide geben vor, dass der Vorfall mit dem Vitamintrank niemals passiert ist, und dass es zwischen uns wie immer ist. Warren und Anita sind immer bei uns, somit sind Draco und ich kaum allein. Das hilft. Ich bin erleichtert, dass Mr. Malfoy dich bezüglich des Vorfalls nicht kontaktiert hat. Draco behält es offensichtlich für sich.

Denkst du, dass er es ernst damit meint, ein Freund zu sein? Ich glaube, er tut es.

Ich bin überglücklich, dass Minerva zu unserer Beziehung steht. Es ist wundervoll zu wissen, dass wir eine Verbündete haben, und vielleicht auch auf andere hoffen können. Ihre Zustimmung bedeutet viel und könnte einen Einfluss auf andere haben, die die Dinge nicht wohlwollend sehen.

Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es eine logische Entscheidung ist, Bill als Nächstem davon zu erzählen. Wäre es besser, es ihm persönlich zu sagen oder über das Tagebuch? Er hat vor, für das Wochenende nach Chicago zu kommen, wenn ich in das Appartement ziehe, wahrscheinlich am Ende des Monats. Bill plant, eine gründliche Überprüfung der Banne vorzunehmen und mir zusätzliche Aufspürzauber zu zeigen. Wir möchten beide wissen, welche zusätzlichen Banne Mr. Schuler für das Appartementgebäude plant.

Ich muss jetzt gehen, um Warren zu treffen, um die endgültige Fassung des Shampoos und der Haarspülung für unser fächerübergreifendes Projekt zu brauen. Es werden zehn Lehrer als Jury für das Projekt tätig sein, und wir haben vor, jedem von ihnen eine großzügige Probe von beidem zum Ausprobieren zu geben. Wir werden eine Menge zusätzlich vorbereiten, damit jedes Teammitglied etwas für seinen eigenen Gebrauch haben wird. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es irgendwann mal ausprobierst, und mir sagst, was du darüber denkst.

Da du all diesen verunsicherten Schülern gegenübertrittst, die an der Grenze zu Panikattacken stehen, sei nett. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr lebhaft, wie es war. Ich wette, du erinnerst dich auch. Du warst wahrscheinlich ein reines Nervenbündel und zu stolz, es irgendjemanden wissen zu lassen.

Mit deinem sympathischen Charakter könntest du versuchen, die Schüler anzulächeln. Ich bekomme jedes Mal dieses dahin schmelzende Gefühl, wenn du mich anlächelst. Es könnte helfen, ihre Angst zu verringern.

Oder sie völlig in Panik versetzen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

---------------------------

**E-Mail-Kommunikation**

An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Jessica Bosley, JBosley at 17. April 1999  
Re: Banne

Ich habe für die Installation des hölzernen Privatzaunes den 21. festgelegt, nachdem Ihre letzten Muggelmieter ausgezogen sein werden. Es sollte zwei Tage dauern. Unsere Bannspezialisten werden mit der kompletten Aufstellung der Außenbanne am 23. fertig sein. Die Belegung des Gebäudes mit Bannen wird am 26. beendet sein.

Gemäß unserem Vertrag werden die Banne Folgendes beinhalten:

**Außenanlage:  
**Appartementkomplex Außengelände Deluxe Paket inklusive:  
Haustiereingrenzung  
Nur-für-Muggel-mit-geschäftlichem-Anliegen Einlass  
Bemerke-mich-nicht Banne  
Werwolf, Troll, Vampir, Lethifold und andere Schädlinge Alarm  
Einlass von Eulen und anderen Zustellvögeln

**Gebäude:  
**Appartementkomplex Gebäude Deluxe Paket inklusive:  
Appartementhaustiertüren mit Sicherheitsmarkierung für Haustierhalsbänder  
Nur-für-Muggel-mit-geschäftlichem-Anliegen Einlass  
Muggel-auf-der-Etage Alarmsignale  
Geräuschreduzierung  
Spanner, der durchs Fenster sieht Alarm  
Einlass von Eulen und anderen Zustellvögeln  
Alarm für unregistrierte Geister  
Allgemeine Privatsphäre  
Werwolf, Troll, Vampir, Lethifold und andere Schädlinge Alarm  
Stopp-diesen-Zauberer TM Spezielle Zaubererabwehr

**Einzelappartements  
**Bleib-draußen-außer-ich-lasse-dich-herein Paket  
Allgemeine Privatsphäre Paket

Ihre Mieter werden mit der Möglichkeit ausgestattet sein, spezielle Banne für Appartements von unserer Standardliste auszusuchen als Teil unseres Rundum Paketes. Natürlich können alle Appartementspezifischen Banne durch Ihre Aufforderung gelöscht werden, wenn der Mieter in Mietrückstand gerät. Alle Banne an den Appartements werden Hauselfen durchlassen.

Anbei finden Sie als Anhang Ihren Vertrag. Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich einen 30 Prozent Rabatt von unserem regulären Preis für das erste Servicejahr in Ergänzung zu unserer kostenfreien Installation gewährt. Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist den Vertrag auszudrucken, ihn zu unterzeichnen und einen Scheck über die ersten drei Monate beizulegen.

Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir. Wir sind nicht zufrieden, bevor Sie es nicht sind.

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Ron an Hermine  
17. April 1999

Hermine,

es ist offiziell. Lavender und ich haben uns getrennt.

Es machte sie verrückt, dass ich nie wusste, ob ich Samstagabends frei habe. Sie machte mich verrückt, in dem sie mich Won-Won nannte.

Hast du irgendwelche Freundinnen dort drüben, die nach einem großen, gut aussehenden Aurorlehrling mit einer netten Persönlichkeit suchen? Die nach Spaß suchen und nicht nach einer Beziehung? Du könntest erwähnen, dass es Bills jüngerer Bruder ist.

Okay, okay. Ich weiß, Harry und ich dürfen nicht kommen und dich besuchen. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Hier ist ein Samstagabend, an dem ich tatsächlich frei habe, und ich habe kein Date.

Ich denke, ich werde in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen und sehen, wer dort herumhängt. Oh, das stimmt. Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, allein in die Winkelgasse zu gehen oder irgendeinen anderen Ort, wo ich auf jemanden treffen könnte, falls ein Todesser entscheidet, sich einen Freund von Harry zu schnappen.

Ich könnte ins Hauptquartier gehen. Vielleicht sind Remus und Tonks anwesend und ich könnte mit jemanden reden.

Das könnte eine schlechte Idee sein. Du würdest nicht glauben, in was ich vor ein paar Tagen hineingeplatzt bin. Ich werde diesen Schaukelstuhl nie mehr wie früher ansehen können. Ich werde auch nicht mehr darin sitzen.

Ich bin soooooo einsam. Wenigstens kann ich darauf bauen, dass du Mitleid mit mir hast, oder? Wenn die Dinge zwischen dir und Bill nicht so gut laufen, könnten wir einen neuen Versuch starten?

Dein bester Freund, der ganz allein in seinem Schlafzimmer im Fuchsbau an einem Samstagabend sitzt, während seine Freunde zumindest irgendetwas tun.

Ron

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
18. April 1999

Hermine,

dein Semester endet am 28. Mai? Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel Glück du hast. Du wirst dein erstes Jahr am College einen ganzen Monat eher beenden als Hogwarts, welches am 30. Juni endet. Das sollte dir genügend Zeit geben, dein Appartement herzurichten bevor deine Sommervorlesungen beginnen.

Gibt es eine Chance, dass Ginny und ich einen Schlüssel haben können?

Okay. Phänomenal schlechte Idee, da Malfoy der Hausherr ist.

Ich denke, Remus hat herausgefunden, dass ich Ginny gelegentlich hier eingeschmuggelt habe. Sie hat vergangene Nacht ein Armband im Badezimmer liegen lassen und Remus kam heute Morgen damit heraus. Er ließ es in meine Hand fallen und sagte kein Wort.

Natürlich denke ich nicht, dass er viel dazu sagen kann. Ich glaube, Remus und Tonks mögen es, verschiedene Möbelstücke für Dinge auszuprobieren, für die sie nicht gemacht wurden. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier war, kam ich von der Arbeit nach Hause und fand Remus vor, wie er den Schaukelstuhl im Wohnzimmer reparierte. Er und Tonks lächelten sich die ganze Zeit in einer Weise an, die mich nervös machte.

Dobby meint, er verdrückt sich, wann immer die beiden hier sind, und geht nicht in ihre Nähe, außer er wird gerufen. Ich denke, er muss in irgendwas hineingeplatzt sein. Er sah ziemlich traumatisiert aus, als er es mir erzählte.

So, wie laufen die Dinge mit deinem neuen Freund? Remus erzählte Ron und mir, dass Dumbledore dich und Bill gefragt hat, als Kuriere zu agieren. Auch wenn es ein Schauspiel sein soll, denke ich, dass Ron hofft, dass etwas daraus wird. Wenn du mit Bill endest und Ginny und ich verheiratet sind, sind wir wirkliche Geschwister, auch wenn es nur eine gesetzliche Sache ist.

Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, wenn Ginny ihre Medihexenausbildung im St. Mungo im September beginnt. Ich bin in London. Sie wird in London sein. Egal, wie beschäftigt wir sein werden, wir werden einen Weg finden, Zeit mit einander zu verbringen.

Wir geht es dir? Geht es dir weiterhin gut mit den Wärmezaubern?

Achso, wie läuft es mit den Albträumen? Haben sie aufgehört?

Pass auf dich auf und lass mich wissen, wie es dir geht.

Harry

--------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy13 at 18. April 1999  
Re: Hauselfen

Ich habe gestern mit Wilhelminas Cousin Edgar und dessen Frau Dorothy gesprochen. Ich habe sie vom Fleck weg engagiert, damit sie ihre zweiwöchige Kündigungsfrist im Hotel, in dem sie arbeiten, einhalten können. Wenn Dorothy nur halb so gut kocht wie Wilhelmina, können wir uns sehr glücklich schätzen. Es klang, als habe Edgar alles in dem Hotel getan, vom Gepäckträger bis zum Hausmeister. Sie sind ideal für das, was wir brauchen. Sie werden als Teil der Abmachung eines der Appartements im Souterrain bekommen.

Bitte danke Wilhelmina von mir. Ich habe ihr bereits Blumen und eine Dankeschön-Karte geschickt, aber ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass ich wirklich schätze, dass sie sie für mich angeworben hat.

---------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
18. April 1999

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe, es klingt nicht angeberisch, aber ich habe tatsächlich schon mehr als anderthalb Jahre vom College im letzten Jahr hinter mich gebracht. Ohne einen Zeitumkehrer – Gott sei dank. Stattdessen habe ich eine selbstständige Studie für Zaubertränke 201 durchgeführt und alle Tests der Vorlesungen des ersten Semesters bestanden. Ich sollte meinen Potions Domina in 2004 bekommen. Wenn ich ein paar Vorlesungen über den Sommer mitmachen kann und mich richtig anstrenge, hoffe ich, irgendwann 2003 fertig zu sein. Ich würde sehr gern nach Hause kommen und bei euch allen sein. Ich hätte es diesen Sommer getan, hätte Professor Dumbledore Bill und mich nicht gebeten, als Kuriere zu agieren.

Auch wenn es so ist, habe ich vor, jede freie Minute in Großbritannien zu verbringen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht so viele Probleme gehabt, mit dem Verlust von Mum und Dad klar zu kommen, wenn ich dieses Jahr näher bei meinen Freunden und meiner adoptierten Familie geblieben wäre.

Bitte, mach dir keine Hoffnung, dass Bill und ich ein richtiges Paar werden, und halte Ron davon ab, zu denken, es könnte passieren. Wir hatten bereits ein langes Gespräch und sind uns einig, dass wir uns nicht in _Dieser_ Weise sehen. Wir sind Freunde und wir können es gut genug vortäuschen, weil wir die Gesellschaft des anderen mögen.

Ich habe einen Tagebuch-Eintrag von Ron erhalten, in dem er schreibt, dass er sich von Lavender getrennt hat. Und ich dachte, die Dinge zwischen den beiden wären großartig, bedeutsam und ernst. Klingt so, als hätte ich _ernst_ missverstanden. Er jammerte viel darüber, wie schwer es ist, Frauen zu treffen. Vielleicht, wenn Ginny mit ihrer Medihexenausbildung begonnen hat, könnte sie ihn ein paar anderen Auszubildenden vorstellen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm sehr helfen kann, Mädchen zu treffen, da ihr beide nicht nach Chicago kommen dürft.

Ist Ron todunglücklich oder so was in der Art? Es war schwer zu sagen von dem, was er geschrieben hat. Er jammerte die ganze Zeit.

Mir geht es ziemlich gut. Fred hatte Recht, als er mich warnte, dass ich Wärmezauber einen Monat lang nach der Cruciatiusbehandlung benötigen würde. Es ist sehr kühl hier in Chicago. Ich werde schnell müde. Ich bin dazu übergegangen, viel in meinem Bett zu lesen und einzuschlafen, wenn ich müde werde. Krummbein schätzt das sehr, da er mehr Kuscheleinheiten bekommt.

Apropos, ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, was passiert ist, während ich krank war. Ich weiß, dass ich zwischen dir und Ron geschlafen habe. Du bist sehr kuschelig, eines der Dinge, die Ginny an dir mag, da bin ich mir sicher.

Was die Albträume angeht, ich hatte keine seit ich zurück in Chicago bin. Seit Mitte März hatte ich nur einen. Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir gestehen muss. Als ich dir über die Albträume schrieb, war ich wirklich am Ende. Ich konnte nicht schlafen ohne die schrecklichsten Träume zu haben, deshalb habe ich überhaupt nicht viel geschlafen. Ich hatte keinen Appetit und ich weiß, dass ich viel an Gewicht verloren habe.

Die einzige Sache, die mich für eine längere Zeit von den Albträumen befreite, war die Gräber von Mum und Dad zu besuchen. Du bist zweimal mit mir gegangen und es hat geholfen. Ich konnte zu ihnen sprechen und mich für eine Weile besser fühlen, aber die Albträume kamen immer wieder zurück. Im März war es besonders schlimm und ich beschloss, allein zum Friedhof zu gehen.

Ich weiß, das war wirklich dumm von mir, weil die Todesser eine Falle für mich hätten aufstellen können. Ich war so verzweifelt darin, Erleichterung zu bekommen.

Das ist der Teil, der der ganzen Sache ein anderes Gesicht gibt. Professor Snape hat mich auf dem Friedhof abgefangen. Er hatte herausgefunden, was ich tat und konfrontierte mich damit. Wir sprachen stundenlang.

Wusstest du, dass der Vater von Professor Snape seine Mutter getötet hat und dann sich selbst? Es geschah, als er zwölf Jahre alt war.

Du darfst mit niemanden darüber reden, was ich dir als nächstes erzählen werde.

Professor Snape erzählte mir, wie schuldig er sich gefühlt hat, dass er seine Mutter nicht vor seinem Vater beschützen konnte. Das führte ihn später zu einer Reihe von schlechten Entscheidungen. Ich habe so etwas Ähnliches getan. Ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt, weil meine Eltern gestorben sind, dass ich tatsächlich selbst zerstörerisch war.

Du hast mir erklärt, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als dir die Wahrheit gesagt wurde, wie deine Eltern gestorben sind. Du hast dich schuldig gefühlt, da deine Mutter gestorben ist, weil sie nicht beiseite getreten ist als Voldemort dich töten wollte, auch wenn du weißt, dass sie es nicht anders gewollt hätte.

Du weißt, wie überwältigend diese Art von Schuld werden kann.

Severus versteht es ebenfalls. Er blieb auf dem Friedhof bei mir und wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Ich habe ihm und meinen Eltern versprochen, dass ich bis zum Ende des Krieges und es wieder sicher ist nicht mehr zum Friedhof zurückkehren werde. Seit dem hatte ich nur einen Albtraum. Ich schlafe tatsächlich sehr gut und mein Appetit ist zurück. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich niemals einen Rückfall erleiden werde, aber wenn ich wieder beginne, Probleme zu haben, habe ich vor, mit Severus darüber zu reden. Mit ihm zu sprechen, hat wirklich geholfen.

Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass du, Ron und ich wirkliche Probleme mit Professor Snape hatten als wir Schüler waren. Jetzt, da wir Hogwarts hinter uns gelassen haben, und in die Erwachsenenwelt hinüber gleiten, denke ich nicht, dass einer von uns diese Art von Problemen hat, um mit ihm klar zu kommen. Wir behandeln ihn mit mehr Respekt und er behandelt uns besser. Er und ich kommen sehr gut mit einander klar. Ich hoffe, dass die Dinge auch für dich und Ron sich zum Besseren entwickeln werden.

Ich hätte dir das wahrscheinlich alles erzählen sollen als ich in den Osterferien zuhause war, aber es kam einiges dazwischen. Muggel haben diesen tollen Spruch: „Dumm gelaufen!" Also, dumm gelaufen und ich tat es nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass eines Tages du und Professor Snape eine Art Freunde werden könnt. Okay, vielleicht besser Kollegen, die anständig mit einander umgehen oder so ähnlich.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Ron  
18. April 1999

Lieber Ron,

es tut mir leid, das von dir und Lavender zu hören. Vielleicht suchte sie nach einer Art Beziehung, die du noch nicht bereit warst einzugehen. Wenigstens klingt es nicht so, als ob du im Moment nach etwas anderem wie Spaß Ausschau hältst.

Bitte, fang nicht an zu denken, dass Bill und ich zusammen kommen werden. Remus hat dir erzählt, dass wir nur schauspielern, dass wir uns verabreden, um Reisen hin und her zu decken, während wir an der Waffenentwicklung arbeiten. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Genau wie du, erinnerst du dich?

Falls du es vergessen hast, ich glaube es war im sechsten Schuljahr auf dem Halloween Ball. Wir schlichen uns in das Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrte, um ein wenig fortgeschrittene Fummelei zu betreiben. Es war während dieser Zungenaktion, als wir beide mit dem Würgen begannen. Es war nicht nur deshalb, weil wir nicht wussten, was wir mit unseren Zungen machen sollten. Ich denke, du hast so etwas gesagt wie, dass es plötzlich so war, wie Ginny zu küssen?

Wir werden nicht wieder mit einander ausgehen. Egal wie einsam oder verzweifelt wir an einem Samstagabend werden. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Wir sind zu sehr wie Familie.

Vergiss das nicht.

Ich kann dir nicht helfen in der Abteilung Treffen neuer Mädchen. Dir ist es eh nicht erlaubt, hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht, wenn Ginny ihre Ausbildung im St. Mungo beginnt, kann sie dich einigen der anderen Auszubildenden vorstellen.

Du weißt, dass mein Freund Warren schwul ist. Er denkt, dass Bill unwahrscheinlich heiß ist, und hat mich gefragt, ob er Brüder hätte. Ich könnte ihm von dir erzählen. Warren ist wirklich sehr witzig. Sie sagen, wenn du in beiden Teams spielst, kommst du mehr zum Zug.

Ja, ich habe Spaß auf deine Kosten.

Jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, ist es wirklich schwer, Single Zauberer und Hexen kennen zulernen, außer in der Schule. So viele verloben sich oder heiraten direkt nach Abschluss der Schule, dass nicht mehr so viele übrig bleiben. Wenigsten warten diejenigen mit einer Ausbildung solang, bis diese vorüber ist. Ich frage mich, warum das so ist? Ich muss diesbezüglich mal ein wenig nachforschen.

Danke, dass du mir eine Idee gegeben hast, wie ich meinen Abend verbringen kann.

Hermine

-------------------------

_**Magazinartikel, vorgemerkt auf Hermines Computer**_

_Ethnische Betrachtungen von Magischen Bindungen  
Ein Überblick  
Das Nordamerikanische Magazin über Magische Geschichte  
Juli 1995  
Julia Frank, C.M.  
Vorsitzende des Amerikanischen Rates für Ethik in der Zauberei  
Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei  
Saint Bridgets Akadamie für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Oak Park, Illinois  
Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika_

Im frühen achtzehnten Jahrhundert widerfuhr den westlichen Muggel- und Zauberergesellschaften eine einschneidende Bewegung, weg vom Konzept, andere menschliche Lebewesen als Besitz zu sehen. Es muss dabei betont werden, dass dies nicht bedeutete, dass die Zaubererwelt Muggel als gleichwertige Spezies neben den Zauberern ansah, aber menschliche Lebewesen zu besitzen, womöglich moralisch falsch sei. Mit der Zeit resultierte diese Entwicklung in der Gesellschaft in Gesetzen, die Sklaverei und abhängige Leibeigenschaft verboten.

Diese Entwicklung weitete sich aus auf die Riten beim Umwerben und bei Heirat in diesen Gesellschaften. Für Jahrhunderte bestand die Zaubererwelt in Europa und Großbritannien aus einer kleinen Oberschicht und einer großen Unterschicht. Die Mittelklasse war winzig, wenn überhaupt.

Die Oberschicht bestand aus einer Anzahl von Familien, die den meisten Besitz innehatten, großen Reichtum besaßen und die Regierung kontrollierten. Zugang zur Oberklasse erforderte grundsätzlich, magisch mächtig zu sein, um Besitz zu akquirieren und zu erhalten. Die Hauptanzahl dieser Familien wurde als Reinblüter angesehen. Eine Reinblüterfamilie war dadurch definiert, dass sie keine direkte Abstammung von Muggeln seit fünf Generationen hatte. Familien der Unterschicht hatten eher eine Muggelabstammung. Die Unterklasse beinhaltete jene, die als Arbeiter in Unternehmen agierten, die den Reinblüterfamilien gehörten.

Die Zauberermittelklasse kam im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert auf. Diese beinhaltete sozial aufsteigende Mitglieder der Unterklasse und sozial absteigende Mitglieder der Oberschicht. Die Mittelklasse bestand aus Eigentümern von kleinen und mittelgroßen Unternehmen, Mitgliedern der Zaubertränke-, Zauberkunst-, Verwandlung-, Heiler- und Pflegeschwesternzünfte, die hochgeschätzte Fähigkeiten besaßen, und Mitgliedern aus anderen Berufszweigen.

Das Aufkommen der Mittelklasse eröffnete bedeutende Möglichkeiten für ehrgeizige und magisch fähige Mitglieder der Unterschicht. Dies resultierte in einem Boom der Gesamtwirtschaft und der Kultur in der Zaubererwelt.

Die formelle Bildung der Kinder, sowohl akademisch als auch in den magischen Fähigkeiten, wurde von der Oberschicht schon immer geschätzt. Die teuersten und fortgeschrittensten Bildungsanstalten wie Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts, waren fast ausschließlich in der Hand der Oberklasse, bis die Mittelklasse sich formierte. Die Namen dieser Internatsschulen stehen für ein hohes Niveau an akademischen und magischen Erfolgen und waren typische Sprungbretter in die Gesellschaft der Oberschicht.

Als das Konzept der universellen Ausbildung sich durch die westliche Zaubererwelt verbreitete, begann die Regierung damit, die Ausbildungskosten von Zaubererschulen zu subventionieren. Angehörige der Unterschicht hatten Zugang zur Schulbildung über kleine, lokale Zaubererschulen, Heimunterricht und durch Ausbildung in einer Zunft. Im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert erhielt ein Zaubererkind typischer Weise eine ausreichende Bildung in den Grundlagen des Lesens und Schreibens, Mathematik, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts erhielt die Mehrheit der Zaubererkinder eine Ausbildung über die gebräuchlichen Zauberergrade.

Im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert durchströmte das Konzept der Universellen Bildung die Zaubererwelt. Die Anzahl an Tagesschulen erhöhte sich und die Anmeldung an magischen Internatsschulen wuchs dramatisch. Eine qualifizierte Ausbildung wurde als Schlüssel für den sozialen Aufstieg angesehen, was sich sicherlich als wahr herausgestellt hat als das Jahrhundert voran schritt.

Man könnte sagen, dass es die allmähliche Ausbildung der Mittelklasse war, die die am tiefsten gehende Auswirkung auf Umwerbungsrituale in der Zaubererwelt hatte. Traditionell arrangierten die mächtigsten Familien Heiraten unter sich selbst, um Reichtum zu erhalten und Einfluss und Macht zu erlangen. Nahezu alle diese Heiraten erfolgten mit einer Art von Bindung, die der Hochzeit voraus ging. Typischerweise würden die Eltern des männlichen Kindes eine Anzahl von angehenden Bräuten in Erwägung ziehen. Im Alter von zehn Jahren würde ein angemessenes Mädchen gefunden werden und die Eltern des Jungen würden auf die Eltern des Mädchens zugehen, um Verhandlungen aufzunehmen.

Verhandlungen könnten spezielle Grundstücke und Reichtümer beinhalten, die von beiden Familien an die frisch Vermählten weitergegeben wurden. In einigen Detail liebenden Familien wurden im Vertrag die Fragen zur Verhütung, Anzahl der zu erwartenden Kinder, die Häufigkeit der Intimität, Fragen zur Treue und die Rolle von Geliebten und Liebhabern genau festgelegt. Wenn eine Einigung erreicht worden war, wurde eine Verlobungszeremonie abgehalten.

Die Verlobungszeremonien fanden gewöhnlich statt bevor beide Kinder in einer der Internatsschulen der Oberschicht eingeschrieben wurden. Die Rituale beinhalteten Bindung durch Blut, um sicher zu gehen, dass die zwei Kinder bis zur Heirat sich nur zu einander hingezogen fühlten. Entsprechend der Zeit war die Bindung, die das Mädchen hielt, viel restriktiver als die des Jungen. Dem jungen Mann war es erlaubt, sexuelle Erfahrungen mit anderen Frauen oder Männern (wie es beliebte) zu sammeln. Dieser Brauch wurde gefördert als Ausdruck für Männlichkeit und dem Glauben, dass Männer ein sexuelles Ventil nach der Pubertät brauchten, die Mädchen aber nicht. Es war für junge Männer nichts ungewöhnliches, Frauen der Unterschicht zu mieten, um diese Erfahrungen zu machen.

Von dem verlobten Mädchen, auf der anderen Seite, wurde erwartet, bis zur Heirat jungfräulich zu bleiben. Sogar Basisgrundwissen über Selbstbefriedigung wurde zurückgehalten durch den Glauben, dass es unangebrachte Erforschung der Sexualität unterstützte. Diese Keuschheit wurde durch Zauber und Blutbindungen erzwungen, ausgeführt zur Zeit der Verlobung. Wortwörtlich gesehen war es der jungen Frau nicht möglich, sexuelle Befriedigung zu erlangen, außer durch Kontakt mit ihrem Verlobten. Verlobte Paare wurden sorgfältig beaufsichtigt, um sicher zu gehen, dass solche Gelegenheiten für Erkundungen nicht passierten. Sogar während sie auf dasselbe Internat gingen, wurden diese Paare durch das Lehrerkollegium und Hauselfen überwacht, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Vorgaben des Verlobungsvertrages eingehalten wurden.

In der starren sozialen Struktur dieser Zeit wurden die Hexen der Oberschicht praktisch abgesondert, um ihre Jungfräulichkeit bis zur Hochzeit zu erhalten. Für die Haushalte war es allgemein üblich, verwitwete Familienmitglieder, Gouvernanten und Hauslehrer anzustellen. Eine ihrer wichtigsten Aufgaben war es, die jungen Frauen der Familie zu überwachen.

Während viele junge Paare verheiratet wurden sobald sie ihre magische Ausbildung vollendet hatten, gab es noch immer eine Anzahl junger Menschen, für die kein Vertrag erstellt worden war. Dies resultierte vielleicht daher, dass kein passender Partner in der Kindheit gefunden worden war. In anderen Fällen endete die Kinderverlobung mit dem Ableben einer der Parteien.

Da Verlobungsbindungen nicht aufgehoben werden konnten, sahen einige der wichtigen Familien davon ab, Kinderverlobungen vorzunehmen. Der Aufstieg und Fall von Familien hing von den Ergebnissen von Kriegen, politischen Machenschaften und wirtschaftlichen Entwicklungen ab, die nicht immer voraus gesagt werden konnten. Eine Familie, die zu einem Zeitpunkt als angemessen angesehen wurde, war es zehn Jahre später vielleicht nicht mehr. Einige Familien bevorzugten es zu warten, bis ihre Kinder das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatten, um akzeptable Heiraten einzugehen. Andere glaubten, dass männliche Kinder Mitspracherecht bei der Auswahl einer Braut haben sollten, oder dass Männer sich erst sozial, politisch und finanziell etablieren sollten, bevor sie sich eine Frau nahmen. Aufgrund der höheren Sterblichkeitsrate in jener Zeit, gab es immer Witwer, die eine Frau suchten.

In solchen Fällen konnte der Altersunterschied zwischen Mann und Frau beträchtlich sein. Ein Unterschied von vierzig oder fünfzig Jahren war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Gelegentlich war der Altersunterschied umgekehrt, wenn eine Witwe einen Antrag von einem jüngeren Mann annahm. Dies kam viel eher vor, wenn der Mann ein jüngerer Sohn innerhalb der Familie war mit geringen Zukunftschancen. In jedem Fall kam solch ein Arrangement nur in Betracht, wenn die Frau noch im gebärfähigen Alter war.

Eine Langzeitauswirkung von magisch erzwungenen Vereinbarkeiten während der Jahre des Kinderbekommens war das Auseinanderleben sobald die Kinder erwachsen waren. Viele dieser Ehen endeten letztendlich damit, dass zwei Menschen ein separates Leben führten. Die Bindungen, die zur Zeit der Hochzeit etabliert wurden, beanspruchten eine der folgenden Kombinationen:

Gegenseitige, lebenslange Treue  
Lebenslange Treue der Frau, keine Treue des Ehemannes  
Lebenslange Treue der Frau, Treue des Mannes während der Jahre, in denen die Ehefrau gebar  
Gegenseitige Treue während der Jahre des Kinderbekommens

Als ein Ergebnis dieser Vorgaben gab es eine große Anzahl von Paaren, die außerhalb des magischen Zwangs des Treuebundes inkompatibel waren. Zu der Zeit, als die Kinder älter oder erwachsenen waren, war es üblich, einen Ehemann und eine Ehefrau in verschiedenen Flügeln desselben Hauses oder überhaupt in verschiedenen Residenzen lebend vorzufinden.

Die niederen Zaubererschichten konnten eher aus Liebe heiraten. Eine kleine Minderheit innerhalb der Unterschicht gebrauchte arrangierte Hochzeiten, gewöhnlich um Reichtümer mit einander zu verbinden oder um Zugang zum Ausbildungsprogramm einer Zunft zu bekommen. Ausnahmslos strebten diese Familien, die arrangierte Hochzeiten verwendeten, in die Oberschicht.

In allen Ebenen der westlichen Zaubererwelt war der allgemeine Standard, den Hauptschwerpunkt auf eine Braut zu legen, die jung, magisch mächtig und fruchtbar war und eine gute Mitgift besaß.

Das Aufkommen der Zauberermittelklasse und ihrem Einfall in die Internatsschulen war der Katalysator für eine Veränderung in den Verlobungsriten der westlichen Zaubererwelt.

Als die Reinblüterfamilien die Bildung kontrollierten und die besten Schulen für sich selbst reservierten, konnte das System der arrangierten Ehen halbwegs kontrolliert werden. Mit dem Zugang von Schülern aus der neu geformten Mittelschicht entstanden neue Werte. Die Familien der Mittelklasse besaßen eher jüngste Muggelahnen und waren von der niederen Zaubererklasse und Muggelbräuche des Heiratens aus Liebe beeinflusst.

Diese Einwirkung hatte einen mächtigen Einfluss auf die Einstellung der jungen Reinblüter. Sie sahen, wie ihre Landsleute Verbindungen mit Partnern ihrer eigenen Wahl eingingen anstatt mit Partnern, die für sie vor der Pubertät ausgesucht worden waren. Trotz der bereits vorhandenen magischen Bindungen, erlaubte es diesen jungen Leuten sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, ihren eigenen Lebenspartner frei auszusuchen. Auch wenn die Bindungen nicht rückgängig gemacht werden konnten, konnten diese Paare andere Entscheidungen für ihre eigenen Kinder treffen. Als Ergebnis blieb der Brauch, Kinder zu verloben bevor sie in magischen Internatsschulen eingeschrieben wurden, auf der Strecke.

Das Konzept der Vereinbarkeit änderte sich. In der Vergangenheit wurde die Vereinbarkeit magisch herbeigeführt. Paare wurden zusammengeführt aufgrund der Macht von Zaubertränken und Zaubern. Oft manipulierten diese Bindungsmethoden die Frauen dahingehend, sich den Vorlieben des Mannes anzupassen. Im 19. Jahrhundert veränderte die Zauberergesellschaft die Taktiken als Antwort auf die neuen Werte der Mittelklasse. Die Familien überlegten jetzt, Verlobungen zwischen passenden Paaren zu verhandeln, die sich in der Schule getroffen hatten und ein bestimmtes Level an Vereinbarkeit fühlten, basierend auf gleichen Interessen und Temperamenten.

Familien fuhren in ihren Bemühungen fort, mit anderen Familien der gleichen sozialen Klasse und den gleichen sozialen Kreisen zu verkehren, um das Treffen von passenden Kandidaten für eine Hochzeit zu unterstützen. Die Vorlieben der Paare wurden berücksichtigt. Um 1860 war es ein üblicher Brauch für Familien des Mannes, die Familie der künftigen Frau aufzusuchen und den Ehevertrag auszuhandeln. Bindungen fanden typischer Weise statt, wenn das Mädchen zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Jahre alt war. Die Hochzeit fand gewöhnlich statt, wenn das Mädchen seine magische Ausbildung vollendet hatte.

Ohne den magischen Zwang für die Mädchen, sich den Vorlieben ihres Verlobten anzupassen, waren die Teenagermädchen viel freier in der Entdeckung ihrer eigenen Persönlichkeit und Vorlieben. Diese Faktoren wurden unglaublich wichtig in der Gesamtvereinbarkeit des Paares. Wenn diese ignoriert wurden, musste die Zaubererwelt mit Paaren zurecht kommen, die schlechte Partnerschaften darstellten und unglücklich verheiratet waren, ohne Möglichkeit herauszukommen. Ehebindungen, die auf Unbrechbaren Flüchen und Blutbasierenden Bindungstränken beruhten, konnten nicht einfach aufgelöst werden. Legale Auflösungen konnten arrangiert werden, aber nur der Tod eines Ehepartners konnte die Bindung lösen.

Um 1890 erhöhte sich die Anzahl der Morde an Ehemännern durch treuegebundene Ehefrauen dramatisch. Es war der einzige Weg, aus einer miserablen Ehe herauszukommen, um es der überlebenden Partei zu ermöglichen, wieder zu heiraten.

Zur gleichen Zeit erhielten die Paare mehr Kontrolle über ihre Auswahl des Ehepartners. Hexen und Zauberer der Mittelklasse wählten ihre Ehepartner und versprachen sich selbst einander. Sie heirateten für gewöhnlich, wenn die Braut ihre Schulausbildung beendet hatte, aber längere Verlobungen ohne Blutbindung wurden immer beliebter. Dieser Brauch weitet sich in die Oberschicht aus.

Das Ritual des Inanspruchnehmens erwuchs aus dem Wunsch, Verlobungsbindungen zu etablieren, die wieder gebrochen werden konnten, wenn das Paar entschied, nicht zu einander zu passen. Im Gegensatz zu den Verlobungsritualen in der Vergangenheit, basierten diese Bindungen nicht auf Blut, aber auf Ehrenschwüre, die in einem magischen Vertrag geschlossen wurden. Typischer Weise wurde das Inanspruchnehmen von Familien angewandt, wenn der Altersunterschied zwischen der zukünftigen Braut und dem zukünftigen Bräutigam so groß war, dass sie nicht gemeinsam eine Schule besuchen konnten oder sich in verschiedenen sozialen Kreisen bewegten und sich somit nicht gut genug kannten.

Der erste Schritt des Inanspruchnehmens erforderte typischer Weise, dass die Familie des Umwerbenden, Kontakt zur Familie der jungen Dame aufnahm. Verhandlungen wurden geführt über die Länge der Werbezeit, die Anzahl der Kontakte, die Rolle der Anstandsdamen, akzeptable Geschenke, akzeptierbares und nicht akzeptierbares Verhalten. Unter Berücksichtigung der Vorgaben des Paares, wurden der Vertrag und die Schwüre für die Zeremonie festgelegt. In der Tradition wurde die Zeremonie, in der der Vertrag unterzeichnet und Schwüre gemacht wurden, draußen abgehalten, üblicherweise im Garten. Das Paar versprach sich im Grunde genommen für die Dauer des Vertrages ausschließlich nur einander zu umwerben. Die Repräsentation des Inanspruchnehmens nach Außen erfolgte durch das Tragen von passenden Armbändern, die das Paar während der Zeremonie austauschte. Traditionell wurden die Armbänder und das Paar von ihren jeweiligen Familien gesegnet.

Die Signifikanz des Umwerbens liegt nicht in der Anzahl von Paaren, die am Ende der Vertragszeit heirateten, sondern an der Anzahl, die es nicht taten. Trotz des sozialen Druckes entschieden sich ungefähr ein Drittel der Verbundenen Paare, dass sie nicht zu einander passten, und beendete ihre Beziehung nach Ablauf des Vertrages. Nachforschungen haben gezeigt, dass Paare, die an einer solchen Beziehung vor einer Hochzeit teilnahmen, wesentlich weniger in Versuch kamen in späteren Jahren ihre Ehepartner umzubringen. Der Erfolg dieses Systems wird durch die Tatsache belegt, dass das Inanspruchnehmen immer noch als Ritual des Liebeswerbens in Europa und Großbritannien verwendet wird.

------------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktor der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 19. April 1999  
Re: Wohnbausicherheit

Sie sind dazu bevollmächtigt, Kontakt zu Professor Frank aufzunehmen, um ein Angebot für einen Beratungsvertrag zu unterbreiten. Sie können bis zu 25 Prozent mehr über der üblichen Rate verhandeln. Alles darüber hinaus muss meine persönliche Zustimmung erhalten.

Ich bezweifle, dass Professor Dumbledore mir die Identität seines Spions oder seiner Spione innerhalb der Todesser verraten wird. Bis ich weitere Informationen habe, kann ich die Prophezeiung über den Gekennzeichneten Mann und die Jungfrau nicht mit Sicherheit interpretieren.

Über die Sicherheit des Appartementgebäudes von Malfoy hinaus möchte ich in der Lage sein, Dumbledore etwas anzubieten, das sein Vertrauen in uns verstärkt. Einen Weg anzubieten, das Voldemort Mal zu neutralisieren, könnte viel dazu beitragen, dass zu ermöglichen. Ich sehe es als Priorität an.

Offensichtlich habe ich keine Bestätigung darüber von Dumbledore, aber ich vermute, dass Severus Snape einer der Agenten ist. Ich würde eine Spekulation Ihrerseits bezüglich weiterer in Frage kommender Personen begrüßen.

------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Lucius an Draco  
19. April 1999

Draco,

du musst mehr von den Haarpflegeprodukten für mich besorgen. Sie haben das Problem meines Haaransatzes gelöst, ohne dass ich zu Haarfärbemitteln greifen musste. Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für eine Schwierigkeit war, seit diese verdammte Frau mich verhext hat. Ein Malfoy mit braunem Haar, so was! Es ist genauso peinlich wie der Umstand, dass sie mir überlegen war.

Ein Jahresvorrat und du kannst den Wagen bekommen, den du dir wünschst.

Ich möchte auch das Rezept dazu. Ich muss es für mich privat herstellen können, wenn es nicht auf dem Markt erhältlich ist.

Vater

------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
19. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

dein letzter Brief hat mich wirklich dazu gebracht, über Dinge nachzudenken, die im vergangenen Jahr passiert sind.

Dann begann ich, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Sag mir, wenn ich es falsch verstanden habe oder unverschämt bin. Ich werde dich immer lieben und dein Freund sein, egal wie deine Antwort ausfallen wird.

Fühlst du dich zu Snape hingezogen?

In Liebe  
Harry

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch**  
Hermine an Harry  
20. April 1999

Lieber Harry,

ja. Bitte behalte es für dich.

In Liebe  
Hermine

------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Hermine Granger, HJGranger at Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at 20. April 1999  
Re: Gute Nachrichten!

Ich habe letzte Nacht dem Appartementgebäude einen Besuch abgestattet und mir die Arbeit angesehen, die bisher im Obergeschoss vorgenommen wurde. Der Bauunternehmer macht wirklich Fortschritte und der letzte Mieter wird heute aus dem Gebäude ausziehen. Wie es aussieht, werden wir mit der Einrichtung unserer Appartements am 24. beginnen können. Wir sollten nicht einziehen oder dort übernachten bevor Havens Sicherheit den Privatsphärenzaun und die Banne installiert hat. Ich denke, wir könnten am Samstag, den 1. Mai, einziehen.

Die Hauselfen werden ihre Arbeit nicht vor dem 3. Mai aufnehmen. Sie werden für die Einrichtung der Appartements und dem allgemeinen Saubermachen im Gebäude zur Verfügung stehen. Der Bau des gemeinschaftlichen Essensraums und der Küche für die Köchin wird nicht vor Ende Mai fertig sein. Ich habe Dorothy, die Koch-Haushelfe, gefragt, ob sie meine Küche für das Kochen benutzen würde, bis ihre Küche fertig gestellt ist. Sie hat zugestimmt. Sie wird ein Budget aufstellen, damit ich festlegen kann, welche Kosten zu gleichen Teilen auf uns zukommen werden.

Ich schicke jedem von euch eine separate E-Mail mit dem Mietvertrag zum Durchlesen. Ich habe ein Original zum Unterschreiben. Eure Sicherheitskaution und erste Monatsmiete sind fällig bevor ihr einzieht (Hey, ich führe hier schließlich ein Geschäft.).

Hat irgendjemand Lust, heute Abend Möbel einkaufen zu gehen?

--------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at Warren Stevens; NYLuvrboy6 at 20. April 1999  
Re: Ausflug zu IKEA

Ich organisiere offiziell unseren Einkaufsausflug zu IKEA. Wir werden umgehend um 18 Uhr heute Abend losfahren. Vergesst auf keinen Fall die Farbmuster, die ich euch gegeben habe, für die Farbabstimmungen in euren Appartements. Ich habe die Raumabmessungen, somit können wir sicher gehen, dass alles passt.

Wenn wir fertig sind, schlage ich vor, ein paar Pizzas zu besorgen und zum Appartementgebäude zu gehen. Cindy braucht Gesellschaft, jetzt da die Muggel ausgezogen sind.

Hat jemand von euch etwas Modriges, das wir ihr mitbringen können als Dankeschön für ihre außergewöhnliche Arbeit?

------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at 20. April 1999  
Re: Ausflug zu IKEA

Ich kann nicht mitkommen. Mein fächerübergreifendes Team wird den ganzen Abend an unserem Projekt arbeiten.

Ja, ja. So, Hermine hat euch alle organisiert und ihr seid bereits fertig. Wartet nur, wenn ich nächstes Jahr Hermine für mein Team gewinne.

Denk darüber nach, Hermine. Du wärst eine Studentin des zweiten Semesters, die mit einem Team aus Viert- und Fünftsemestlern zusammen arbeitet. Es würde sich hervorragend auf deinem Lebenslauf machen.

Es ist nur fair, euch andere rechtzeitig zu warnen. Wenn ich nicht Anitas Bruder wäre, würde ich euch überhaupt nicht vorwarnen.

-----------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
20. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

ich habe gute Nachrichten. Arthur stimmte zu, das Testobjekt für die magischen Unterdrückungsmöglichkeiten des Feuerblasenextraktes zu sein. Wir haben den Test am Samstagabend im Hauptquartier vorgenommen. Arthurs Magie wurde für fast fünf Stunden unterdrückt, was zweimal so lang ist als wir bei der Dosis, die wir angewendet haben, erwartet haben. Ich muss gestehen, dass Ellen und ich ein wenig besorgt waren, dass wir eventuell Arthurs Magie komplett entzogen hätten, als sie nach drei Stunden noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Wie auch immer, wir haben professionelle Haltung bewahrt, um Molly davon abzuhalten, Crucios auszuteilen.

Arthur schien dieses Experiment zu genießen. Er hat darauf bestanden, den Boiler zu inspizieren, Lichtschalter an und aus zu schalten, den Wasserkocher auseinander zu nehmen und Potters Muggelkaffeemaschine zu benutzen. Als Belohnung und um ihn beschäftigt zu halten, erlaubten wir es Arthur, die Kaffeemaschine auseinander zu nehmen und wieder zusammen zu bauen. Da sie nicht länger funktioniert, wurde mir gesagt, dass ich Potter eine neue Kaffeemaschine schulde. Vielleicht hast du einen Vorschlag, was für eine ich kaufen soll und wo. Noch besser, würdest du etwas Passendes kaufen und sie ihm zusenden? Ich werde es dir zurück zahlen.

Arthur erlitt keine negativen Nebeneffekte von dem Feuerblasenextrakt. Sein Blutdruck blieb auf seinem für ihn normalen Level (auch wenn Ellen denkt, dass sein normaler Blutdruck ein wenig hoch ist und ihm einen Trank dafür verschrieb).

Charlie Weasley hat uns den Extrakt von neun Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzlern mitgebracht, welche uns sehr gut durch die Experimentstufen bringen werden. In den nächsten zwei Wochen wird er mehr Feuerblasenextrakt besorgen, den wir in der eigentlichen Waffe verwenden werden.

Unser nächster Schritt wird sein, eine nicht tödliche Dosis des Kokain für die Strumpfbandnattern zu finden. Wir werden außerdem damit beginnen, den Feuerblasenextraktnebel und den Kokainrauch zu verbinden, um herauszufinden, ob sie mit einander kompatibel sind.

Soviel zu tun.

Morgen Abend sind Sprechstunden für die ZAG Schüler. Ich habe die UTZ Schüler nicht angelächelt, um mein Lächeln für dich aufzuheben. Ich wünsche nicht, „dahin schmelzende" Gefühle in jemand anderem auszulösen. Ich werde, wie auch immer, mich dazu anhalten, sie nicht anzuknurren.

Was die Angelegenheit von Dracos Freundschaft angeht, glaube ich, dass er euch zwei als Freunde ansieht und dir nicht wissentlich etwas antun würde. Wie auch immer, er ist in einer Position, in der seine Eltern als Geiseln vom Dunklen Lord genommen werden könnten. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir uns bemühen müssen, sicher zu gehen, dass du nichts tust, was das Interesse des Dunklen Lords auf sich zieht.

Es ist ein zusätzliches Schutzniveau, dass Schulers Leute involviert sind. Aus deiner und Bills Schilderung klingen sie sehr professionell und sehr kompetent. Sollte etwas passieren, das Anlass dazu gibt, zu glauben, dass Draco dazu aufgefordert wird, dich auszuliefern, darfst du nicht zögern, dich in den Schutz von Schulers Sicherheitsagenten zu begeben. Alles Weitere werden wir dann angehen.

Schlaf gut  
Severus

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
21. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

kein Problem wegen der Kaffeemaschine. Ich habe eine online bei einem Unternehmen in Großbritannien bestellt. Es wird an Harrys Muggeladdresse im Ministerium gesendet werden.

Es ist eine Erleichterung zu hören, dass der Test an Arthur gut verlief. Wenn wir eine niedrigere Dosis verwenden können als wir ursprünglich dachten, können wir den Feuerblasenextrakt weiter strecken, da unsere Quellen limitiert sind.

Ich hoffe, Draco wird nie vor die Wahl gestellt werden, zwischen seinen Eltern und seinen neuen Loyalitäten hier zu wählen. Trotz alledem ich in Gefahr bin, wenn das passieren sollte, würde Anitas Situation noch schlimmer sein. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es mit Draco in einem Duell aufnehmen und gewinnen könnte, aber ich denke, ich könnte ihn lange genug hinhalten, bis Hilfe kommt.

Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, wäre Anita wahrscheinlich eine wertvollere Geisel als ich. Der Dunkle Lord könnte sie benutzen, um an ihren Vater zu gelangen. Wenn man an die Art von Macht und die Ressourcen denkt, die Daniel Schuler kontrolliert, könnte es den Krieg zu Gunsten des Dunklen Lords beeinflussen.

Ich bezweifle, dass Anita überhaupt daran denken würde, sich gegen Draco zu verteidigen, wenn er etwas versuchen würde. Amerikanische Zauberer und Hexen denken nicht viel an Selbstverteidigung, da sie keine Dunklen Lords hatten seit Grindelwald 1941 eingefallen ist. Sie sind sehr selbstgefällig und nehmen ihre Sicherheit als gegeben hin. Wenigstens habe ich ein wenig Gespür dafür, was es für Draco bedeuten könnte, ein erwachsenes Kind eines wichtigen Todessers zu sein. Anita hat wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer.

Eines schönen Tages wird Draco mit ein paar sehr schwierigen Entscheidungen konfrontiert werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das ausgehen wird.

Jetzt, da du es erwähnst, denke ich, würde ich es lieber sehen, alle dahin schmelzenden Gefühle, die dein Lächeln auslöst, für mich selbst zu behalten. Es ist selbstsüchtig, aber ich habe nie behauptet völlig selbstlos zu sein.

Du weißt schon, dass einige der Mädchen in dich verknallt sind. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, wie anmutig du bist, wenn du gehst. Oder, das würde es akkurater beschreiben, wenn du den Flur entlang rauschst. Kombiniere deine langen Schritte, breiten Schultern, Größe und deine schwarzen, sich aufbauschenden Lehrerroben miteinander, wenn du gehst, und du erzeugst eine sehr dramatische Erscheinung.

Oh ja, du bist sehr unvergesslich, wenn du gehst.

Und dann sind da deine Hände. Ich könnte dir stundenlang beim Brauen zu sehen. Du hast so schöne Hände mit langen Fingern. So geschickt und präzise in ihren Bewegungen. Es ist nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie anspruchsvoll und vorsichtig deine Berührung sein könnte.

Ich könnte mich in deinen Augen verlieren. Sie sind so dunkelbraun, dass sie fast schwarz sind. Es ist schwer zu sagen, wo die Pupille endet und die Iris beginnt. Vielleicht sind deine Augen deshalb so bezaubernd. Erweiterte Pupillen sind ein Zeichen für Erregung und es sieht so aus, als wären deine Pupillen immer erweitert.

Ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören. Wenn du jetzt hier in diesem Zimmer wärst, glaube ich nicht, dass ich mich an unsere Vereinbarung halten könnte, unsere Hände von einander zu lassen.

Nein, ich könnte definitiv meine Hände nicht von dir lassen.

Nachdem ich jetzt daran gedacht habe, muss ich zur Vorlesung. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich dazu bringen werde, meine Gedanken auf den Vortrag zu konzentrieren. Ich werde über deine Vorträge nachdenken. Fühl dich frei, mich jederzeit zu belehren.

Ich werde jetzt kalt duschen gehen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

---------------------------

**Memo des Zaubereiministerium  
**Verschlüsselt zur Sicherheit durch Arithmantische Formeln, entwickelt von Hashim Faisal 1854

An: Beryl Hornswoggle  
Abteilungsleiter - Ermittlungen  
Abteilung für magische Maße und Gewichte  
Zaubereiministerium  
Von: Jean Lamb  
Prüfer  
Abteilung für magische Maße und Gewichte  
Zaubereiministerium  
Datum: 21. April 1999  
Re: Inspektionsbericht

Ich habe eine Bewertung der gemeldeten Verschwundenen Hexen über den Zeitraum März 1998 bis März 1999 vorgenommen. In einem gewöhnlichen Jahr werden 37 Hexen an die Magische Strafabteilung als vermisst gemeldet. Gewöhnlich taucht ungefähr die Hälfte nach vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder zu Hause auf. Andere verschwinden vielleicht in die Muggelwelt oder verreisen und von ihnen hört man später wieder. Zwei oder drei werden tot aufgefunden – entweder auf natürliche Weise oder durch Mord. Nur drei oder vier Hexen verschwinden komplett und werden nie wieder gefunden.

Bei der Überprüfung der Verschwundenen, habe ich folgende Fälle gefunden, die nicht der Norm entsprechen.

Name----------------------Datum------Alter-----Wohnort-------Beruf

1) Adelaide Barnstable------15.3.98-----122------London----------Bibliothekarin  
2) Coriander Spittlesburn----8.7.98-------92------Cardiff-----------Näherin  
3) Josette Colson------------19.10.98-----18------Winkelgasse----Verkäuferin  
4) Fiona Figgleston-----------6.1.99-------13------Nockturngasse--Nonne  
5) Scheherazade Timms---- 22.1.99-----114------Leeds------------Bibliothekarin  
6) Mary O'Fallon--------------4.2.99-------22------Cork-------------Magd  
7) Kathleen Clancy-----------7.3.99-------77------Dublin-----------Nonne

Auch wenn diese verschwunden Fälle über die Britischen Inseln verstreut sind, scheinen diese Frauen einige Dinge gemeinsam zu haben:

Die Frauen sind alle unverheiratet.  
Alle haben Muggelahnen in den letzten zwei Generationen.  
Keine haben noch lebende Eltern.  
Alle sind von niedrigem oder bescheidenem sozioökonomischen Status.  
Fälle 1, 2 und 5 tendierten dazu, zurückgezogen zu leben. Zwei sind Bibliothekarinnen in Muggelbüchereien.  
Fälle 3, 4 und 6 sind Waisen, die sich selbst überlassen wurden.  
Fälle 1, 2, 3, 4 und 6 sind Töchter von unverheirateten Müttern, Väter unbekannt.  
Fälle 3 und 6 hatten Mütter, die vermutlich Geliebte von reichen Männern waren.  
Fälle 1, 2, 5 und 7 hatten Karriere in der Muggelwelt gemacht und nur wenig Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt.

Mit anderen Worten, diese Frauen würden wahrscheinlich über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht vermisst werden. Mit Ausnahme von Schwester Kathleen, wurden die Vermisstenfälle erst bis zu zwei Wochen später an das MSA gemeldet und in drei Fällen, Monate nach dem Verschwinden. Ebenfalls, mit Ausnahme von Schwester Kathleen, wurde keiner der Vermisstenfälle im Tagespropheten erwähnt.

Das könnten Zufälle sein, aber ich habe da meine Zweifel. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass wir hier die Arbeit eines Serienkillers haben. Er sucht sich wahrscheinlich Hexen aus, die man nicht vermissen wird. Der Altersunterschied stellt es in Frage, dass ihre Auswahl nach sexuellen Präferenzen erfolgt, aber ich werde nicht vorgeben, ein Experte in der Psychologie von solchen Raubtieren zu sein. Ich habe vor, ein paar stille Recherchen durchzuführen, um herauszufinden, was ich kann. Wie immer werde ich wöchentlich Bericht erstatten über das, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

-----------------------------

Wird fortgesetzt….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Na, wer von euch hat eine Idee? Bin gespannt auf eure Vermutungen. ;O)_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 71:_

„_Bereust du es, mir zu vertrauen?"_

_Leider habe ich es noch nicht geschafft, mit dem Übersetzen von Kapitel 71 überhaupt anzufangen. Mir geht gerade ein wenig die Luft aus. Beruflich und privat bin ich im Moment ziemlich eingespannt. Deshalb seid bitte nicht allzu böse, wenn es nächste Woche kein Update geben sollte. Manchmal hätte ich gern einen Zeitumkehrer… ;O)_


	71. Kapitel 71

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

Geschafft! Freut euch auf 33 Seiten, auf denen über 12000 Wörter verewigt sind.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews!

----------------------------

_**71. Kapitel:**_

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 21. April 1999  
Re: Vertragsverhandlungen

Ich muss sagen, diese Professorin Franks ist eine schlaue Füchsin. Sie verhandelte direkt auf die 25 Prozent über dem üblichen Beratungsvertrag. Denken Sie, sie sei zu moralisch, um Insider Informationen darüber zu verwenden, wie diese Dinge für gewöhnlich gehandhabt werden?

Sie und Professor Boch kennen sich bereits. Er hat zugestimmt, sie in ihrer Nachforschung über das Blocken des Voldemort Mals zu unterstützen. Letztendlich müssen wir jemanden mit einem Voldemort Mal finden, um daran zu testen. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir Ray Brekowicz von Havens Sicherheit beauftragt, die Banne zu errichten, die einen Alarm bei der normalen Klasse von gebundenen Malsklaven auslösen werden. Dies wird ein absolut stiller Alarm sein, der uns in der Hauptzentrale warnen wird. Wie immer haben wir die Hauptzentrale mit wenigstens einem Special Security Agenten besetzt, zusammen mit der Stammmannschaft der Allgemeinen Sicherheit. Jeder von uns kann sofort zu Laketha werden und im Nu auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Ray wird sicher stellen, dass die Digital Magic Security Abteilung die Anti-Apparationssperren passieren kann.

-------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at Anita Schuler, Charmed23 at 21. April 1999  
Re: Danke für die Warnung

Du weißt, dass dies Krieg bedeutet. Du wirst nicht nur Hermine nicht für dein Team gewinnen, ich werde auch deine Teammitglieder abwerben.

Ich werde nur noch eine Dose Mitleid für dich übrig haben, großer Bruder.

------------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at Anita Schuler, Charmed 23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy9 at Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at Hermine Granger, HJGranger at 21. April 1999  
Re: Teammitgliedschaft

Lasst uns nicht kindisch werden. Das Herbstsemester beginnt im September. Jetzt haben wir April. Warum schließen wir nicht alle erstmal dieses Semester ab, bevor wir damit beginnen, Projekte oder Teams für das nächste akademische Jahr zu planen?

Wir sollten einfach nett zu einander sein und beide Teams zusammenlegen. Es gibt keine Regeln darüber, wie viele Studenten in einem Team sein können.

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Bill  
22. April 1999

Bill,

wie es aussieht, wird das Obergeschoss des Appartementgebäudes am 1. Mai für den Einzug fertig sein. Laut Draco heißt das Unternehmen, welches die Banne errichtet, Havens Sicherheit, und sein Hauptsitz ist in Schaumburg, Illinois. Die Errichtung der Banne soll bis dahin abgeschlossen sein. Wenn du an dem Wochenende Zeit hast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du zu Besuch kommst, um sie zu überprüfen.

Ich warne dich vor, dass Draco mich ständig bittet, dich wegen einer Neuauflage eures Duells zu überreden, weil er verletzt wurde und es nicht beenden konnte, als er noch in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Da du ihn sicherlich sehen wirst, wird er dich wahrscheinlich fragen.

Wenn du kommen kannst, könntest du die Kiste vom Dachboden mitbringen, auf der "Hermines Küchenzubehör" geschrieben steht? Darin befinden sich das Küchenservice und einige Küchenutensilien von meinen Eltern, die ich gern benutzen würde. Es ist mit Sicherheit teuer, ein Appartement einzurichten, vor allem wenn Warren den Raumausstatter spielt. Er hat einen ziemlich teuren Geschmack.

Abgesehen davon habe ich keine weiteren Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Von Laketha oder Mr. Schuler habe ich nichts mehr gehört.

Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit der Prüfung der UTZe und ZAGs. Ist schon jemand in Tränen ausgebrochen?

Hermine

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
22. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

schreibe weitere von diesen Tagebucheinträgen, wie den letzten, und ich werde einen Weg finden, direkt durch dieses Tagebuch zu steigen und in dein Bett zu kommen.

Dein  
Severus

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
22. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

diese Art des Denkens ist wie mit dem Feuer zu spielen, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass wir eine Abmachung getroffen haben, unseren körperlichen Kontakt gering zu halten, aber es ist so schwer einzuhalten. Jetzt, da es mir wieder gut geht, denke ich, ist die einzige Sache, die mich zwingt, meine Hände von dir zu lassen, die 5600 Kilometer zwischen uns.

Heute Morgen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, durch das Tagebuch zu kommen, hätte ich die Tür verschlossen, Lärmreduzierungszauber gesprochen und dich mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich diesbezüglich tun soll.

Vielleicht wäre ein Themenwechsel angebracht.

Wie es aussieht, wird die oberste Etage von Dracos Appartementgebäude am 1. Mai fertig gestellt sein. Draco, Warren, Anita und ich waren heute Nachmittag auf Möbelsuche. Es ist auf jeden Fall teuer, einen Ort, an dem man lebt, einzurichten. Ich habe Bill gebeten, einige Dinge aus dem Haus meiner Eltern, die ich eingelagert habe, mit zu bringen. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich das nicht tun können. Dass du mich auf dem Friedhof konfrontiert hast, hat mir sehr gut getan. Die Albträume sind verschwunden. Ich schlafe gut und ich habe wieder Appetit. Ich habe nicht mehr den ganzen Stress und die Schuldgefühle wie zuvor.

Vielen Dank dafür.

Ich werde versuchen, mich in meinen Tagebucheinträgen zu beherrschen. Einige Dinge kann man viel leichter schreiben, als sie zu sagen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
22. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

in Ordnung. Ich werde es für mich behalten.

Fühlt sich Snape zu dir hingezogen?

Alles Liebe  
Harry

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
22. April 1999

Lieber Harry,

ja.

Bitte, sage zu keinem ein Wort, vor allem nicht zu Professor Snape oder zu Ron. Denk daran, du hast gesagt, du liebst mich, egal was ist, und wir bleiben Freunde. Ich baue auf dein Versprechen.

Alles Liebe  
Hermine

---------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 23. April 1999  
Re: Eröffnungssitzung mit Julia Franks

Die Professoren Boch, Littlehorse und ich haben uns heute mit Professor Franks, nach dem ihr Unterricht beendet war, getroffen. Wir haben über Strategien für die Untersuchung des Dunklen Mals gesprochen. Laut Professor Franks versuchten britische Auroren während des ersten Voldemort Krieges das Voldemort Mal zu analysieren, in dem sie direkte und tiefgehende Analysezauber an drei gefangen genommenen Todessern angewendet haben. Es endete in einer Abwehrreaktion, die extremen Schmerz in allen Fällen, Tod in zwei und Hirnschädigung in einem verursachte.

Nachdem Voldemort 1981 verschwunden war, verblasste das Voldemort Mal auf ein inaktives Niveau. Das ist wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum die Regierung glaubte, er sei tot. Tiefer gehende Untersuchungen gaben nur wenig Informationen über die Beschaffenheit des Mals wider. Das hinterlässt uns einen Engpass an Informationen, die direkt vom Voldemort Mal abgeleitet werden können.

Frau Franks hat mit ein paar Zaubererflüchtlingen aus einigen Ländern der dritten Welt zusammengearbeitet, die in Sklaverei mit lokalen Herrschern gebunden waren. Sie hatten zudem über ihrem tätowierten Sklavenmal Schutzbanne gegen physische Schädigung, laut eigener Aussage. Frau Franks konnte eine tiefer gehende Analyse von ihren Malen vornehmen, in dem sie eine Resonanz zwischen einer Person mit einem aktiven Mal und einer zweiten Person mit einem inaktiven, aber bekannten Mal herstellte. Durch die Resonanz konnte sie feststellen, in welchen Weisen die zwei Male sich gleichen und unterscheiden, ohne der Person mit dem aktiven Mal Schaden zuzufügen.

Sie glaubt, dass diese Methode verwendet werden kann, um das Voldemort Mal zu analysieren. Die Professoren Franks, Littlehorse und Boch sind der Meinung, dass das Voldemort Mal vom Grindelwald Mal abgeleitet worden ist. Resonanzen könnten sicher hergestellt werden zwischen einer Person mit einem aktiven Voldemort Mal und einer Person mit einem inaktiven, aber bekannten Grindelwald Mal.

Dies würde die Erforschung des Grindelwald Mals erlauben. Die Resonanz des Grindelwald Mals wird die Aspekte zeigen, die es mit dem Voldemort Mal gemeinsam hat.

Dieses System ist nicht fehlerfrei. Wenn wir falsch liegen und Voldemort ein neues magisches System für sein Mal entwickelt hat, könnte die Resonanz eine negative Reaktion im Voldemort Mal auslösen, wenn die tiefer gehenden Analysezauber durchgeführt werden.

Wir benötigen ein Testobjekt mit aktivem Voldemort Mal, um dies zu testen. Offensichtlich ist das ein Risiko. Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore seinen Spion riskieren würde. Wir sollten überprüfen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, einen der Todessergefangenen in Askaban dafür bekommen können.

Professor Franks war erfolgreich in der Neutralisierung der Sklavenmale, als sie die Informationen, die sie über das Mal brauchte, über die Resonanztechnik erhielt. Sie berichtet, dass sie bis heute siebenundvierzig Zauberer und Hexen von den Sklavenbindungen befreit hat. Diese Information wurde geheim gehalten. Die Herrscher möchten nicht, dass ihre gebundenen Sklaven wissen, dass es einigen ihrer Gefolgsleute möglich war, zu entkommen, und Franks fühlt, dass es für die Sklaven sicherer ist, wenn es nicht bekannt wird.

Wenn die Resonanztechnik funktioniert, ist sie überzeugt, dass sie das Voldemort Mal neutralisieren kann.

Ein Teil unserer Vertragsvereinbarung besagt, die Resonanztechnik vertraulich zu behandeln. Professor Franks ist sehr engagiert darin, jegliche Sklaverei in der Zaubererwelt zu eliminieren. Sie ist besorgt, dass wenn die Resonanztechnik in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt wird, die Sklavenhalter Veränderungen in ihren Bindungstechniken vornehmen werden, um dem entgegenzuwirken. Wenn dies der Fall wäre, wäre eines der wenigen Mittel, das gegen bindende Sklavenmale funktioniert, eliminiert.

Ich habe gefragt, ob sie zustimmen würde, diese Technik an Albus Dumbledore zu offenbaren, in der Hoffnung, seinen Einfluss dazu verwenden zu können, an jemanden mit einem aktiven Voldemort Mal zu gelangen. Sie sagte, sie müsse ein wenig über ihn nachforschen, bevor sie sich entscheidet. Wir werden vielleicht ein Treffen mit ihr und Professor Dumbledore arrangieren müssen. Sie sagte mir, sie würde mir in ein paar Tagen Bescheid geben.

---------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Anita Schuler, Charmed 23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy9 at Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at Hermine Granger, HJGranger at 23. April 1999  
Re: Haarpflegeprodukte

Die Haarpflegeprodukte sind verpackt, etikettiert und bereit. Außer jemand hat letzte Änderungen für unseren Bericht, würde ich sagen, dass wir fertig sind, ihn einzureichen. Professor Josepha Ben Ari ist als designiertes Fakultätsmitglied für den Empfang und die Prüfung der Projekte zuständig. Ich habe ihr eine E-Mail geschrieben und sie um einen Termin für unser Team diese Woche gebeten. Wir müssen es gemeinsam einreichen, damit wir unterschreiben können, dass wir alle im Team sind und an dem Projekt gearbeitet haben.

Ist es nicht schön, dass wir so früh damit begonnen haben, an dem Projekt zu arbeiten, und unser Projekt vor den anderen Teams einreichen werden – einige arbeiten immer noch an der Endversion ihrer Projekte.

Was auch immer wir im nächsten akademischen Jahr tun werden, es zahlt sich aus, einen Zeitplan aufzustellen und sich daran zu halten.

----------------------------

**E-M****ail Kommunikation**

An: Hermine Granger, HJGranger at Anita Schuler, Charmed 23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy9 at Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at 23. April 1999  
Re: Herzlichen Glückwunsch

Auf unsere Hermine, das Organisationstalent des Universums. Ich glaube, wenn es irgendwo einen Planeten von besessen durchorganisierten Strebern geben würde, würdest du ihre Königin sein.

Oder, vielleicht könnte ich deren Königin sein.

Hmmm. Diese Möglichkeiten sind soooo faszinierend.

Morgen werden uns die Möbel geliefert. Lasst uns gemeinsam um 9 Uhr früh am Gebäude sein. Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen, die Wandfarben und das Linoleum zu ändern, und wir können mit der Behandlung der Fenster beginnen. Cindy möchte morgen Abend eine Party feiern. Ich habe ein paar vergammelte Früchte im Kühlschrank in der Wohnheimküche gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wem sie gehören, aber sie wollen es jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr. Wir können es Cindy mitbringen.

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
23. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

der Gedanke von dir und Snape ist ein Schock. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ganz viele von meinen vergangenen Erfahrungen mit Professor Snape beiseite schieben musste, um überhaupt darüber nachdenken zu können. Ich habe zu niemanden irgendetwas gesagt. Das solltest du oder er übernehmen.

Wow. Hermine steht auf Snape.  
Schluck. Snape steht auf Hermine.

Wenn ich alles beiseite schiebe, kann ich fast erkennen, wie es geschehen konnte. Ihr beide seid wirklich intelligent. Ihr beide hantiert mit Zaubertränken. Keiner von euch beiden ist sehr sozial und würde lieber ein gutes Buch lesen als zu einer Party zu gehen. Ihr beide liebt es zu kochen. Wie du gesagt hast, ihr beide habt eure Eltern auf sehr schreckliche Arten verloren. Ich denke, dass ihre beide in einer Art tatsächlich ein wenig schüchtern seid, auch wenn es sich schwieriger über ihn sagen lässt.

Es liegt an den Unterschieden zwischen euch, die mir Sorgen bereiten.

Du bist freundlich. Er ist sarkastisch.  
Du bist nett. Er nicht.  
Du achtest auf dich. Er läuft mit fettigem Haar herum.  
Du bist gut. Er ist ein Todesser.

Okay. Ich weiß, dass er unter den Todessern Dumbledores Mann ist. Aber, er war ein Todesser.

Ich begreife es nicht, also hilf mir, es zu verstehen.

Ich liebe dich immer noch und ich bin dein Freund. Auch wenn du mich total verwirrst, aber du bist ein Mädchen und eure Art ist auch unter den besten Umständen irgendwie mysteriös.

Harry

--------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
23. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du damit meinst, dass es leichter ist, über Gefühle zu schreiben als sie persönlich auszudrücken. Es ist weniger bedrohlich, weniger ein Risiko. Wenn ich dir in einem Brief sage, dass ich dich will und du lehnst es ab, muss ich dein Gesicht nicht sehen. Ich kann abwarten, bis du in einem Brief antwortest, und die Antwort ist weniger unmittelbar und dramatisch.

Die Realität unserer Beziehung ist eine Ablenkung in der Art, wie sie neu für mich ist.

Gib zwei Maß Alihotsy hinzu.  
Rühre 30 mal um, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.  
Sie liebt mich.

Überwache Mr. Creeveys Arbeit, um zu sehen, ob er den richtigen Kristall dem Trank hinzugefügt hat.  
Wann werde ich Hermine sehen?  
Ja, er hat das Labradorit hinzugefügt.

Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Unterberechung meiner normalen Gedankengänge, aber in einer Weise, die ich anfange zu mögen.

Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir eine angemessene Distanz zwischen uns einhalten müssen, solange der Dunkle Lord Zugang zu meinen Gedanken hat. Es ist die größte Versuchung meines Lebens, es nicht zu tun. Ein Teil von mir würde dich gern stehlen und sich mit dir verstecken. Wir würden nicht, wie man so sagt, für eine ganze Weile nach oben kommen, um Luft zu schnappen.

Trotzdem, wenn ich über die Möglichkeiten nachdenke, muss ich sie auch verwerfen. Solange ich das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm trage, ist das, was ich mir aussuche zu tun, unmöglich.

Stattdessen müssen wir uns auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Wir werden unserer Waffe nachgehen und den Möglichkeiten, wie wir sie verwenden. Wir werden uns dem Kampf stellen und beten, dass wir die Gnade bekommen, zu gewinnen. Dann werden wir beide frei sein und unsere Zukunft wird sich nach unseren Vorstellungen gestalten.

Aus diesem Grund bin ich froh, dass du nicht älter bist, als du es bist, und dass wir diese Beziehung nicht vor Jahren begonnen haben. Jahre zu warten, wäre unerträglich. Wir haben Grund zu hoffen, dass unsere verlorene Zeit in Monaten gezählt werden kann. Unsere Leben werden uns gehören.

Daran müssen wir uns festklammern. Wir können das, was wir jetzt wollen, hinaus schieben, damit wir es frei und offen später erleben können. Deshalb werde ich mich selbst zusammenreißen und hoffe, du wirst es auch.

Dein  
Severus

------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausinternes Memo**

An: Minerva  
Von: Severus  
Datum: 23. April 1999  
Re: Danke für das Geschenk

Danke für das entzückende Geschenk der toten Mäuse, die du außerhalb meiner Tür hinterlegt hast. Ich freue mich sehr über die Energie und den Aufwand, den du betrieben hast, um sie für mich zu fangen. Albus hat erwähnt, dass er es vermisst, sie von dir zu erhalten. Bitte, fühl dich so frei, ihm gelegentlich eine zu hinterlegen, damit er sich nicht ignoriert fühlt. Du weißt, wie sensibel er auf solche Dinge reagiert.

-------------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
23. April 1999

Lieber Harry,

es ist nicht einfach zu erklären.

Man muss ihn wirklich eher als Severus sehen als das Bild, dass er vielen Menschen zeigt. Ich weiß, dass es wie ein Klischee klingt, aber er hatte ein hartes Leben. Vieles von dem Gesicht, das er der Welt präsentiert, dient dazu, die Menschen fern zu halten. Er vertraut Menschen nicht. Wenn er sie nicht nah an sich heran lässt, können sie ihn nicht verletzten.

Er hat mir niemals erzählt, wie seine Kindheit war, aber ich kann es mir sehr gut vorstellen. Du weißt, dass sein Vater seine Mutter getötet hat. Das allein war schlimm genug, aber ich denke, es gab genügend Gewalt in dem Haus bevor es dazu kam. Wenn du die Berichte über den Mord in der MSV durchliest, wirst du sehen, dass Madam Snapes Autopsiebericht magisch geheilte Knochenbrüche aufweist.

Im Vertrauen, als ich Severus wegen des Cruciatus behandelte, sah ich acht oder neun runde Narben an seinen Oberarmen. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es chemische Verbrennungen sein müssen, aber es machte keinen Sinn, da sie nur an den Oberarmen sein würden. Ich habe im Internet eine Recherche durchgeführt, um herauszufinden, welche Art von Missbrauchsnarben so aussehen würde. Zigarettenverbrennungen sehen perfekt rund aus, wenn jemand eine angezündete Zigarette in die Haut drückt. Diese Verbrennungen waren zu groß. Sie stammen von Zigarren. Sie sind verblasst und weiß, er trägt sie also schon eine lange Zeit, wahrscheinlich seit seiner Kindheit.

Die Dursleys haben dich schrecklich behandelt. Du wurdest ignoriert, ausgehungert und behandelt, als wärest du etwas, dass der Reinigungsmann vergessen hat, mit dem Rest des Mülls mitzunehmen. Alle Erwachsenen, die sich um dich kümmern und für dich sorgen sollten, taten es nicht. Sie haben immer wieder versagt. Dumbledore hat dich der Situation ausgesetzt, verdammte Suchen anzustellen, die erwachsene Zauberer nicht angepackt hätten. Voldemort hat immer wieder versucht, dich zu töten. Du hast herausgefunden, dass du auf Ron und mich zählen kannst, zusammen mit ein paar anderen wie Ginny, Neville, Luna und den Zwillingen. Die Weasleys waren die einzigen Erwachsenen, denen du wirklich vertraut hast, bis Remus und Sirius auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Dann verschwand Remus mit Sirius und wir wissen, wie diese Geschichte zu ende ging.

Zu vieles aus deiner Kindheit lehrte dich, Erwachsenen nicht zu vertrauen, nicht auf sie zu zählen, für dich da zu sein, wenn du sie brauchst.

Severus hat dieselbe Art von Lektion gelernt, mit dem Unterschied, dass keiner auf seiner Seite stand. Ich glaube, er vertraut Professor McGonagall mehr als jedem anderen. Wir alle wissen es besser, als Dumbledore komplett zu vertrauen. Hinter allem, was er tut, steckt immer eine heimliche Absicht.

Severus hat gelernt, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Vieles resultiert von den Dingen, über die wir gesprochen haben, wenn wir allein waren. Er ist unter vier Augen anders, als wenn Publikum rundherum ist.

Dass wir uns zu einander hingezogen fühlen, liegt daran, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben. Auch wenn das nicht alles ist. Ich bewundere ihn wirklich. Er beweist solch einen Mut mit dem was er tut. Er sieht es nicht so, als Slytherin und so. Er sieht es als pragmatisch an.

Es ist schwer zu erklären, warum ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühle. Alles, was ich schreibe, scheint nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen und ist total inadäquat, um meinen Standpunkt klar zu stellen. Wenn du darüber sprichst, warum du Ginny liebst, kannst du solche Dinge sagen, wie sie ist witzig, warmherzig, sanftmütig und gutherzig.

Ich kann diese Art von Dingen nicht über Severus sagen. Er ist unergründlich, kompliziert, anstrengend und sarkastisch. Irgendwie kommen diese Dinge in einem Paket zusammen, das ich faszinierend finde.

Ich hoffe, einiges davon macht Sinn.

Um ein klein wenig vom Thema abzulenken, ich habe Ron geschrieben und ihm gesagt, nicht zu denken, dass Bill und ich zusammenkommen werden. Ich sagte ihm, sich nicht einmal vorzustellen, dass er und ich jemals wieder zusammen kommen könnten. Ich bin nicht das richtige Mädchen für keinen von beiden und Ron muss das verstehen. Wir haben einen großen Fehler im sechsten Schuljahr begangen, als wir dachten, dass es zwischen uns funktionieren könnte. Wenn wir nicht bereits seit langer Zeit so gute Freunde gewesen wären, hätte es vielleicht unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

Morgen werde ich im Appartementgebäude sein. Die Möbel werden geliefert und wir werden die Farben an den Wänden ändern und all diese Dinge. Wie es aussieht, wird der 1. Mai der Einzugstag sein. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf. Mein eigenes Reich. Wow.

Wir werden wirklich langsam erwachsen, nicht wahr? Ich werde Miete und Rechnungen bezahlen müssen, und alles.

Ach du liebe Zeit. Jetzt bekomme ich Angst.

Gute Nacht  
Hermine

--------------------------------

**Hogwarts Hausinternes Memo**

An: Severus  
Von: Minerva  
Datum: 24. April 1999  
Re: Geschenke, wunderbare Geschenke

Das habe ich sehr gern für dich getan.

Es ist interessant, ab und zu Mitglied einer anderen Spezies zu werden. Es gibt einem einen Einblick in deren Leben. Mein neu gefundenes Verlangen, dir die Mäuse zu bringen, die ich gefangen habe, ist ein Teil davon. Meine innere Katze hat entschieden, dass du zur Familie gehörst, und erfährt einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, dich zu füttern.

Ich kann es am besten so beschreiben, dass meine Gedanken, als ich die Maus vor deiner Tür ablegte, etwas in der Art waren wie „Ich bin eine gute Ernährerin. Es wird heute Abend Fleisch auf dem Tisch sein!"

Ich hoffe, du genießt gebratene Hüfte von der Maus. Wenn du die Hauselfen fragst, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sie nett für dich zubereiten würden. Nicht, dass du sie nicht selbst zubereiten könntest, aber du hast so wenig Zeit.

---------------------------

**Bürointernes Memo  
**Avalon College

An: Meredith Reynolds  
Vorgesetzte Studienberaterin im Wohnheim  
St. Germaine Hall  
Von: Gregory Romine  
Direktor Studentenwohnheim  
Avalon College  
Datum: 24. April 1999

Ich habe zugestimmt, dass folgende Studenten früher aus dem Wohnheim in eine Wohngemeinschaft ziehen dürfen:

Hermine Granger  
Draco Malfoy  
Adam Schuler  
Anita Schuler  
Warren Stevens

Das wurde von höchster Stelle genehmigt, sollte aber geheim gehalten werden. Sie werden wohl viele ihrer Sachen in ihren Zimmern im Wohnheim lassen, damit es so aussieht, als würden sie noch im Wohnheim wohnen. Ich habe vereinbart, dass sie am 1. Mai in ihr neues Zuhause ziehen können. Von ihnen wird nicht erwartet, komplett aus dem Wohnheim auszuziehen und ihre Schlüssel vor dem 29. Mai abzugeben, wie von den anderen Studenten. An Ihre Diskretion in diesem Fall wird sich erinnert werden.

----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Bill an Hermine  
24. April 1999

Hermine,

alles ist bereit für meinen Besuch am Wochenende des 1. Mai. Minerva wird meine Patrouillen übernehmen. Ich werde im Fuchsbau vorbeisehen und deine Küchenutensilien abholen. Gibt es noch andere Dinge, die du benötigst?

Dad und Mum sprechen davon, dich zu besuchen. Du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, wann dir das passen würde.

Ich freue mich darauf, nächstes Wochenende eine Pause zu bekommen. Schülern bei der Vorbereitung auf ihre ZAGs und UTZe zu helfen, bedeutet wirklich eine Menge Arbeit. Nur einer von ihnen brach bisher in Tränen aus. Anscheinend hat sein älterer Bruder Connor McCleary überzeugt, dass er mit einem echten Vampir in seiner praktischen ZAG Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste klar kommen muss.

Kinder. Ihm fiel nicht mal ein, dass die Prüfung bei Tageslicht statt finden wird.

Vielleicht solltest du Laketha wissen lassen, dass ich in der Stadt sein werde und zur Verfügung stehe, um Informationen an Hogwarts zu überbringen. Albus stellt ein Paket für Schuler zusammen, somit müssen wir uns sowieso mit ihr treffen.

Ich denke, mit der Waffe machen wir Fortschritte. Zumindest wird viel experimentiert. Severus und Minerva haben viele Abende daran gearbeitet, den Kokainrauch und den Feuerblasenextraktnebel mit einander zu verbinden. Ich habe gehört, wie Minerva vergangene Nacht Ausdrücke benutzt hat, die einen Seemann zum Erröten bringen würden. Ihre Darbietung mit diesem ihr eigenen schottischen Oberklassen-Akzent ist bemerkenswert.

Wie geht es dir?

Bill

-----------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Bill  
25. April 1999

Lieber Bill,

danke, dass du nächstes Wochenende kommen wirst. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dich wieder zu sehen, und dass du dir die Banne an dem Appartementgebäude ansehen wirst.

Wir haben den ganzen gestrigen Tag dort verbracht. Die Muggel sind alle ausgezogen und die Renovierung läuft gerade. Das Obergeschoss, in dem Draco, Anita, Adam, Warren und ich leben werden, ist bereits fertig. Es sieht alles so frisch und sauber aus. Ich mag besonders den Ausblick aus meinem Appartement. Es befindet sich an der Rückseite des Gebäudes und man überblickt den Hof. Dort gibt es große Ahornbäume mit ein wenig Rasen. Draco hat einen großen Privatzaun darum errichten lassen mit einem Schutzbann, dass die Haustiere nicht entwischen können. Krummbein wird eine glückliche Katze sein mit Bäumen, auf die er wieder klettern kann.

Eines der besten Dinge ist, dass es keine Neonlichter geben wird, die durch mein Fenster scheinen, wie im Saint Germaine Wohnheim.

Am Morgen wurden die Möbel geliefert und am Nachmittag sind wir losgezogen, um weitere Dinge zu holen, die wir benötigen. Warren hat beschlossen, dass er die Pflicht hat, sicher zu stellen, dass die Dinge zusammen passen und modern aussehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich sehr darum schere, im Trend zu sein. Ich will, dass mein Appartement gemütlich ist.

Es gibt wirklich nichts, dass ich brauche, außer der Box mit Küchenzubehör. Danke, dass du es angeboten hast.

Als wir gestern Nachmittag in dem Einkaufszentrum waren, stoppten wir bei einer Tierhandlung, wo Draco sich die Frettchen ansehen wollte. Er mag ein Frettchen, das einer der Studenten bei sich im Wohnheim hat, und denkt darüber nach, ein Pärchen als Haustiere zu halten. Du könntest Minerva mal bitten, dir die Geschichte von Draco und einem hüpfenden Frettchen zu erzählen….

Es würde sehr viel Spaß machen, wenn Arthur und Molly herkommen und Chicago besuchen könnten. Ich dachte, sie könnten vielleicht am 9. Mai zu mir kommen. Es ist Muttertag in den Vereinigten Staaten. Sie halten ihn hier viel später ab als wir, somit überschneidet es sich nicht mit unserem Muttertag. Ich könnte für sie kochen und es nett herrichten als kleine Feier für Molly.

Die meiste Zeit geht es mir gut. Gestern wurde ich ziemlich müde mit der ganzen Magie für das Ändern der Wandfarben und dem Umherschieben der Möbel. Beim Einkaufen am Nachmittag sind wir viel gelaufen. Ich habe tatsächlich heute Morgen lange geschlafen, was ich sonst nie tue. Heute Nachmittag werde ich mich dahinter klemmen und zu ende lernen.

Wenn du nächstes Wochenende hier sein wirst, musst du das Shampoo und die Haarspülung, welches mein Team für unser fächerübergreifendes Projekt entwickelt hat, ausprobieren. Es hat mein Haar weich und leuchtend gemacht, was bei meinem krausen Haarmob nicht so einfach ist. Ich würde sehr gern sehen, was es für dein grandioses rotes Haar tut. Wir werden es für die Bewertung diese Woche einreichen und ich denke, wir werden gut abschneiden.

Also, werden du und Severus einen Duellhindernisparcours für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste veranstalten? Oh, ich meine den Wertschätzung für Musik Unterricht. Die Schüler sprachen letztes Jahr Wochen darüber vor allem, als du und Severus gegen Draco und Harry angetreten seid. Ich glaube, ich habe es zuvor schon erwähnt, aber sei nicht überrascht, wenn Draco dich irgendwann um einen Rückkampf bittet.

Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Woche.

Hermine

-------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
25. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

okay, jetzt verstehe ich etwas besser, was zwischen dir und Snape vor sich geht. Ich komme mir wie ein Idiot vor, weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, was da seit einiger Zeit vor sich geht. Ich glaube, es war nach Weihnachten, als Ron und ich ein Gespräch mit ihm über dich führten.

Klingt merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Er kam gerade zurück von einem brutalen Besenflug nach Calais, der ihn in einen Eiszapfen hätte verwandeln müssen. Ich bereitete gerade Frühstück im Hauptquartier zu und gab ihm den Teller, den ich mir gemacht hatte. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass er Anmut und Liebreiz in Person war, aber man konnte tatsächlich mit ihm reden.

Ron und ich haben irgendwie angefangen, über dich zu reden. Ron erwähnte, wie gut es deinem Seelenfrieden zu tun schien, wenn einer von uns mit dir zum Friedhof gehen konnte, und überlegte, ob du manchmal allein gehen würdest. Das erzielte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien sich Sorgen um dich zu machen. Er selbst sagte nicht viel, aber er hörte aufmerksam zu. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie er dir helfen könnte. Ich frage mich, ob er sich da entschied, dich damit zu konfrontieren, nachdem er sicher wusste, dass du allein zum Friedhof gehst und riskierst, von einem Todesser gefasst zu werden.

Zu der Zeit war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du in seiner Achtung sehr hoch stehst. Ich dachte, es läge an der Art, wie du ihm im Labor und bei den Tränken geholfen hast. Ihr hattet begonnen, an der Cruciobehandlung zu arbeiten. Ihr zwei habt viel allein zusammen gearbeitet. Ich konnte sehen, wie Snape doch anders sein kann, wenn du allein mit ihm bist, anstatt wenn wir alle drum herum lungern.

Ich kann verstehen, warum Snape dich gern hat. Es ist, weil du, du bist.

Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er es nicht täte.

Es ist schwerer zu verstehen, warum du Snape gern haben würdest. Ich vermute, es ist aus demselben Grund; weil du, du bist. Du siehst das Gute in jedem und allem, vor allem bei den Menschen und Dingen, über die andere denken, dass sie unzureichend oder es nicht wert sind, egal ob es Neville, Hauselfen, Krummbein oder Snape ist.

Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du bist keine Heilige und du bist weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, aber du versuchst wirklich, Menschen zu verstehen. Viele von uns anderen gehen nach ihren Eindrücken. Ich habe ein paar ziemlich spektakuläre Fehler begangen, Menschen nach meinen Eindrücken zu beurteilen.

Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist, dass du das Beste im Menschen siehst. Siehst du das Beste in Snape oder hält er dich zum Narren, damit du denkst, dass er anders ist als in Wirklichkeit? Und dann denke ich, dass von den Menschen, die ich kenne, du am besten als jeder andere beurteilen kannst, wer und was die Menschen wirklich sind.

Darin bist du besser als Dumbledore und er ist über 150 Jahre alt. Er hat viele Vorurteile, wenn es um die Menschen geht, die er mag oder um die er sich sorgt. Merlin weiß, er ist derjenige, der Lockhart einstellte und Quirrelmort und Barty Crouch, Jr. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten ließ.

Snape hat ein ziemliches Temperament. Ich bin ihm oft genug auf den Schlips getreten, ich kann ein Lied davon singen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er dieses Temperament an dir auslassen wird. Er ist gut in verbalen Ausweidungen. Du hast gesagt, bei ihm zu Hause gab es Gewalt, als er ein Junge war. Manchmal behandeln Menschen andere in der Weise, wie sie als Kinder behandelt wurden. Ich hasse es, daran zu denken, wie ich geworden wäre, wenn ich nicht zehn Monate des Jahres von den Durleys weggekommen wäre, nachdem ich elf war. Ich habe selbst ein ziemliches Temperament und frage mich, wie es mit mir geendet hätte, wenn ich nicht durch meine Freunde andere Möglichkeiten gelernt hätte, mit Menschen umzugehen.

Wenn er anhand wie sein Vater seine Mutter behandelt hat, gelernt hat, wie er Frauen zu behandeln hat, könnte es für dich zum Problem werden? Diese Sache passiert immer wieder.

Wenn er jemals die Hand oder den Zauberstab gegen dich erhebt, werde ich ihn umbringen müssen. Aber, das weißt du bereits, nicht wahr?

Harry

-----------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 25. April 1999  
Re: Sicherheit Appartementgebäude

Mir wurde von unseren Freunden bei Havens Security bestätigt, dass die Banne in Malfoys Appartementgebäude vollständig angebracht sind. Das Gebäude und das Grundstück sollten sehr gut gesichert sein.

Der zusätzliche Schutzbann, konzipiert, jemanden zu erkennen, der ein Sklavenbindungsmal trägt, wurde installiert. Unser Sicherheitsteam wird heute Nacht einen Test durchführen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Alarm unser Büro erreicht. Professor Franks verwies uns an zwei Personen, die solch ein Mal tragen. Eine Person ist ein Flüchtling mit einem aktiven Mal. Die andere Person trägt ein inaktives Mal. Sie sind damit einverstanden, Geld zu bekommen und ein Obliviate, damit sie sich nicht daran erinnern, Bestandteil des Tests gewesen zu sein.

Ich werde den Test persönlich überwachen und Ihnen die Ergebnisse morgen mitteilen.

------------------------------

**Auftragsbestätigung  
**Der Behutsame Kräuterkenner  
Zaubertränkezutaten für anspruchsvolle Brauer

An: Ms. Hermine Granger  
Von: Ms. Lian Tsai  
Datum: 26. April 1999

Mit dieser E-Mail bestätigen wir Ihre Bestellung der folgenden Artikel. Die Lieferung an Ihre Adresse können Sie am 5. Mai 1999 erwarten. Entsprechend Ihrer Bitte werden wir Sie in unsere Mailingliste für unseren monatlichen Newsletter aufnehmen.

Bestellung:

Affodillpuder ¼ Pfund  
Wurzel der Tollkirsche ¼ Pfund  
Pulver der Klette ¼ Pfund  
Damiana ½ Pfund  
Dittany ½ Pfund  
Wurzel des Dong Quai ½ Pfund  
Pulver des Roten Sonnenhuts ½ Pfund  
Rachenblütler ¼ Pfund  
Wurzel des Ginseng ¾ Pfund  
Pulver der Gelbwurzel ½ Pfund  
Beeren des Weißdorn ½ Pfund  
Pulver der Zitronenmelisse ½ Pfund  
Pulver der Lobelia ½ Pfund  
Macawurzel 1 Pfund  
Pulver der Alraunenwurzel ½ Pfund  
Mädesüß ½ Pfund  
Samen der Mariendistel (ganz) ¼ Pfund  
Pulver des herben Löwenschwanz ½ Pfund  
Beifuß ½ Pfund  
Oscha Wurzel (ganz) ¼ Pfund  
Pennyroyal ½ Pfund  
Pipsissewa ¼ Pfund  
Rinde des Gelbholzbaum (ganz) ½ Pfund  
Zaubernuss Blatt ½ Pfund  
Rinde des Yohimbebaums ¼ Pfund

1 Total Sicherer Zaubertrank Aufbewahrungskoffer (Modell 24 A) in Marineblau

1 Kasten Zaubertränke Glassortiment (Produkt Nr. 172)

Alle unserer Total Sichere Zaubertränke Aufbewahrungskoffer werden mit einer hundertjährigen Garantie geliefert. Ihre Zaubertränke werden absolut sicher sein mit den besten Bannsystemen, die es zurzeit gibt, und kostenlosen Upgrades für fünf Jahre. Unsere Bodenloszauber werden sicherstellen, dass Sie alles unterbringen können, was Sie benötigen.

Da Sie eine Bestellung über 500 US Dollar aufgegeben haben, erhalten Sie unser monatliches Werbegeschenk. Sie erhalten unsere Rührstab Sammlung B, welche einen temperierten Glas-, einen Eschen- und einen Edelstahlrührstab enthält, mit unseren besten Empfehlungen.

-----------------------------

**Zaubereiministerium  
**Bürointernes Memoflugzeug

An: Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Aurorenbüro  
Zaubereiministerium  
Von: Jean Lamb  
Abteilung für magische Maße und Gewichte  
Zaubereiministerium  
Datum: 26. April 1999  
Re: Mittagessen

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit Bezahlen an der Reihe bin. Was sagst du zu ein paar Kebabs im Park und einem guten Gespräch? Treffen wir uns um 11 Uhr 45 im Ostflügel Flohnetzwerk? Melde dich nur, wenn du nicht kannst.

------------------------------

**Auftragsbestätigung  
**Der Handwerksbursche des Zaubertränkemeisters  
Wenn Sie nur das Beste Brauen wollen

An: Hermine Granger  
Von: Salimah Ntobo  
Datum: 26. April 1999

Mit dieser E-Mail bestätigen wir Ihre Bestellung für die folgenden Artikel:

4 Unze Gürteltiergalle  
8 Unze Affodill  
8 Unze gepulvertes Horn des Zweihorns  
8 Unze Stacheln des Billywig  
4 Unze getrocknetes Krokodilherz  
12 Unze Haut der Daedra  
8 Unze Drachenherzfasern  
8 Unze Schleim vom Flubberwurm  
8 Unze Friedhofsstaub  
8 Unze Graphornpulver  
16 Unze Netzflügler  
16 Unze Mutlap Essenz

(1) Niemals ausgehenden Marken Kühllagerungskoffer, Größe Medium, weiß  
(1) Paket mit 5 Kühllagerungskoffer deodorierende Scheiben (kostenlos mit Kauf eines Niemals ausgehenden Marken Kühllagerungskoffer)

Sie werden Ihre Bestellung am 7. Mai 1999 erhalten.

Sie werden unseren monatlichen Gratisnewsletter erhalten und einen Gutschein in Höhe von 10 US Dollar für Ihre nächste Bestellung. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich für den Handwerksburschen des Zaubertränkemeisters als Quelle für Ihre qualitativen Zaubertränkezutaten und –zubehör entschieden haben.

Achten Sie auf unseren nächsten Verkaufsflyer am 1. Mai. Es ist Zeit für unseren jährlichen _Mai Wahnsinn Kessel Verkauf_! Sehen Sie unser komplettes Sortiment an professionellen Kesseln zu spektakulären Preisen.

----------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 26. April 1999  
Re: Mal Nachforschung

Professor Franks hat eine tiefgehende Analyse des Grindelwald Mals durchgeführt und Professor Boch und drei andere Testobjekte eingesetzt. Alle drei Versuchspersonen tragen das Mal aus der Grindelwald Jugend Organisation, welches sich vom Mal, das Erwachsene tragen, unterscheiden könnte. Es gibt zwei Zauberer, die auf der Alcatraz Insel im Zauberergefängnis inhaftiert sind, die das Erwachsenenmal tragen.

Mit Ihrem Einverständnis werde ich alles Notwendige veranlassen, damit Professor Franks Zugang zu diesen zwei Zauberern erhält. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist die Durchführung einer Analyse derer Male notwendig, um die Analyse für das Voldemort Mal vorzubereiten.

-----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
26. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass Bill am 1. Mai nach Chicago kommen wird. Er wird mir ein paar Dinge mitbringen, die ich für das Appartement benötige, und mir helfen, die Banne zu analysieren. Er hat versprochen, mir ein paar Banne beizubringen, die nicht im Lehrplan von Hogwarts stehen.

Damit wir unserer Rolle als Paar gerecht werden, wird er die Nacht in meinem Appartement verbringen. Ich habe ein Sofa für das Wohnzimmer gekauft, das speziell dafür geeignet ist, in ein Bett verwandelt zu werden, damit er sich wohl fühlt. Ich werde in meinem Schlafzimmer sein. Es wird nicht anders sein, als wenn Ron und Harry übers Wochenende zu Besuch kämen.

Ich habe mit Wiederauferstanden Cindy gesprochen, unserem Wohngeist im Appartementgebäude. Sie ist damit einverstanden, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, wann immer Bill hier ist, und mich nicht besucht, wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich eingeladen wurde. Das sollte helfen, unser Cover aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es sieht nach einer guten Gelegenheit aus, mit Bill über unsere Beziehung zu sprechen. In seinem Fall fühlt sich ein persönliches Gespräch als richtige Wahl an. Hoffentlich wird er genauso positiv reagieren wie Minerva. Es wäre nett, ein paar Menschen zu haben, die es wissen, damit wir nicht so diskret sein müssen.

Da wir gerade von den Leuten sprechen, die es wissen. Harry hat es herausgefunden. Wir haben die letzten zwei Wochen ein paar Briefe über das Tagebuch hin und her geschrieben. Eine Sache führte zur nächsten und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich für dich interessiere.

Es war eine ziemlich süße Art zu fragen.

Ähm. Ich vermute, du bist nicht dran interessiert, wie süß.

Ich habe ihn nicht angelogen. Ich habe zugegeben, dass ich es bin, und das führte zu einer Frage, ob du an mir interessiert bist oder nicht. Ich sagte ihm, dass du es bist.

Vielleicht sind das nicht die Worte, die du gewählt hättest.

Es führte zu einer ruhigen Diskussion darüber, warum so eine Sache passieren konnte, und warum ich es für eine Sehr Gute Sache ansehe. Er war überraschend vernünftig bei der ganzen Sache. Er konnte erkennen, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Er versprach, es für sich zu behalten, und mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe ihn besonders darum gebeten, es nicht Ron zu sagen, und nicht mit dir darüber zu sprechen.

Wenn du gern mit ihm darüber reden willst, ist es deine Entscheidung.

Die einzige Sorge, die Harry äußerte, war dein Temperament. Er hat gesagt, wenn du mich verletzt, wird er dich töten.

Er mag vielleicht an so etwas denken, aber ich habe mir nie Sorgen gemacht, dass du mir etwas antun könntest. Du könntest vielleicht meine Gefühle verletzen, aber du würdest mich niemals verbal oder physisch verletzen. Ich vertraue dir ohne Einschränkung.

Harry erzählte, irgendwann nach Weihnachten, hätten er und Ron mit dir darüber gesprochen, was ich auf dem Friedhof tun könnte. Es freut mich, dass du dich genügend um mich gesorgt hast, dass du deine Gefühle gegenüber den beiden beiseite geschoben hast, um mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich böse über Gespräche gewesen, die hinter meinem Rücken geführt wurden, aber wenn du die Initiative nicht ergriffen hättest, wäre ich wahrscheinlich mittlerweile völlig am Ende. Ich hatte nicht vor, mir irgendwelche Hilfe zu holen, und wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest.

Harry versprach, mit niemanden darüber zu reden. Er wird sein Versprechen halten.

Da ich in einer Woche in das Appartement ziehen werde, habe ich beschlossen, ein wenig Küchenhexerei zu betreiben. Ich habe eine Liste von Heilungstränken erstellt, die ich zubereiten möchte. Maid gebraute Tränke sind viel wirksamer als die Standardtränke. Da die Möglichkeit eines Konfliktes diesen Sommer besteht, möchte ich soviel vorbereiten, wie ich kann. Ich habe einige von den Einfacheren ausgewählt, die in der Küche gebraut werden können. Ich werde sie das nächste Mal mitbringen, wenn ich nach England komme, und sie im Hauptquartier verwahren.

Bill sagt, dass Molly und Arthur mich in meinem Appartement besuchen kommen wollen. Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich für den 9. Mai einladen, das ist Muttertag in Amerika. Das bedeutet, es wird der 15. werden bevor ich nach Hause kommen kann und dich wiedersehe. Das Semester endet am 28. Mai, somit werde ich sooft hin und her reisen können, wie wir wollen, bis Juli, wenn meine statistische Analyse Vorlesung beginnt.

Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um mich zu benehmen, aber ich sehne mich nach deiner Gesellschaft.

In Liebe  
Hermine

--------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Margaret Schuler, Architect3 at Adam Schuler, Compwiz27 at 27. April 1999  
Re: Umzug

Ich werde bis zum Ende des Semesters im Wohnheim bleiben. Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit, das Appartement bis dahin herzurichten und einzuziehen. Es sind zu viele Tests und Hausarbeiten von jetzt bis zum 28. Mai.

Der einzige Grund, warum Anita die Zeit hat, ist weil Hermine alles durchorganisiert hat. Jedes andere Jahr würde sie unter Zeitnot stehen wie der Rest von uns.

Natürlich werden Anita und ich am Muttertag zuhause sein. Wir werden dich und Dad zum Brunch ausführen. Wir haben bereits im Ritz Carlton reserviert. Anita und ich werden bezahlen. Keine Widerrede.

Nur, dass wir unser Taschengeld benötigen.

Mein fächerübergreifendes Team wird heute sein kleines Geräteprojekt einreichen. Drück mir die Daumen!

-------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at Margaret Schuler Architect3 at 27. April 1999  
Re: Die Kinder

Anita wird definitiv am 1. Mai in ihr Appartement ziehen. Adam hat nicht vor umzuziehen, bevor das Semester vorbei ist.

Unsere Tochter war schon immer die Unabhängigere von den Zweien. Da sie nun eine eigene Wohnung hat, werden wir sie über den Sommer zuhause nicht viel sehen. Vor allem, wenn Anita und Draco praktisch in wilder Ehe leben.

Du musst darüber hinwegkommen, Liebster. Wenn es Adam wäre, würdest du keine zwei Worte darüber verlieren, dass er eine Freundin hätte, die bei ihm wohnt, sondern ihm eine Menge Kondome geben. Doppelmoral besteht in den Neunzigern nicht mehr. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, moderne Eltern des neuen Jahrtausends zu sein. Ich habe dafür Sorge getragen, dass Anita drei verschiedene Verhütungszauber kennt und Zugang zu Dem Trank hat. Ich möchte Großmutter werden, aber zur richtigen Zeit, am richtigen Ort.

Ich glaube, ich mag Draco. Er ist clever und kann sehr charmant sein, wenn er will, auch wenn er ziemlich hochnäsig ist. Wenn ich auch nur eine Minute glauben würde, dass er Anita benutzt und ihr Herz brechen wird, würde ich mit einem Auftrags-Zauberer sprechen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Körper niemals gefunden wird. Ich weiß, dass seine Situation kompliziert ist, aber Anita ist etwas Besonderes. Wenn er sie liebt, wird er nicht zu der Art Mann, die sein Vater ist. Anita würde das nicht zulassen. Sie zähmt ihn ziemlich gut.

Komm heute Abend schnell nach Hause. Die Kinder sind nicht da und Wilhelmina wird mit ihren Cousins zum Essen ausgehen. Du und ich können das Haus für uns allein haben. Ich werde den Wein bereitgestellt haben und ein wenig Finger Food. Wir können uns im Whirlpool entspannen und du kannst mir eine Fußmassage geben. Du weißt, wohin das immer führt….

-------------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Daniel Schuler  
Präsident und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 27. April 1999  
Re: Nachfolgebericht zur Appartementgebäudesicherheit

Ich bin erfreut Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass der Test des Bannsystems in Mr. Malfoys Appartementgebäude sehr gut verlief. Die Personen, die aktive und inaktive Bindungssklavenmale tragen, lösten den Alarm in unserem Sicherheitsbüro aus. Sie wurden bezahlt, obliviated und verschwanden, ohne dass man ihnen etwas angemerkt hat.

Die Sicherheitsabteilung hat ein Büro in dem Gebäude oberhalb der Straße vom Appartementgebäude gemietet. Wir werden einige unserer üblichen Sicherheitsagenten von dort ein Auge auf das Gebäude und die Straße im Allgemeinen haben lassen. Sicherheitskameras wurden im Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und auf dem Appartementgebäude hinter Mr. Malfoys Gebäude installiert. Unsere Agenten können die komplette Außenfassade und das Grundstück überwachen. Sie können innerhalb von zehn Sekunden dort sein, wenn sie etwas entdecken, das Sorgen bereitet.

Alles wird hergerichtet sein, damit die Studenten ab dem 1. Mai dort übernachten können. Es gibt keinen Grund für sie, von der Anwesendheit der Agenten zu wissen. Wir werden sehr diskret sein.

----------------------------

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

An: Warren Stevens, NYLuvrboy6 at Anita Schuler, Charmed 23 at Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at Hermine Granger, HJGranger at 28. April 1999  
Re: Training

Liebe Gefolgsleute,

wir treffen uns heute Abend genau um halb sechs im Foyer. Von dort werden wir den Bus um 17 Uhr 40 nehmen, der uns in ca. neunzehn Minuten direkt zur Bushaltestelle einen Block nördlich vom Appartementgebäude bringen wird. Von dort werden wir zum Goldenen Stäbchen gehen, wo wir die Bestellung abholen, die ich telefonisch aufgeben werde (wenn ihr etwas anderes möchtet als sonst, e-mailt mir oder ihr werdet kein Glück haben). Mit Würde und soviel Elan, wie wir aufbringen können, werden wir zum Appartementgebäude gehen.

Wir werden nicht apparieren, per Portschlüssel reisen oder auf Besen, Hippogreifs oder irgendwelchen anderen magischen Kreaturen fliegen.

Bitte, denkt daran, muggelfreundliche Kleidung zu tragen und bewahrt alle Zauberstäbe in einem Halfter auf.

Diese Trainingseinheit wird uns allen helfen zu lernen, wie wir uns unserer neuen Umgebung anpassen. Wir müssen als Muggel durchgehen können. Vor allem diejenigen von uns, die wirklich, wirklich blond sind.

Welches Appartement sollen wir mit dem Abendessen einweihen?

Vergesst nicht, eure Notizen von der Physikvorlesung mitzubringen. Wir schreiben morgen einen Test.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Hermine  
Königin des Planeten Strebertum

--------------------------------------------

**Betriebsinternes Memo  
**Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen

An: Keiko Takahashi  
Direktorin der Sicherheit  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Von: Daniel Schuler  
Direktor und Geschäftsführer  
Digital Magic Corporation  
Datum: 28. April 1999  
Re: Ausgezeichnet

Ich war erfreut, Ihren Bericht über die Bannerrichtung im Appartementgebäude und die Stationierung einiger unserer Sicherheitsagenten in der Nähe zu lesen. Wir können davon ausgehen, den Ort 24 Stunden am Tag zu beobachten, bis ich etwas anderes entscheide. Etwas Signifikantes wird diesen Sommer passieren und könnte Granger und Malfoy einem Risiko aussetzen. Ich will, dass unsere Leute bereit sind, jederzeit zu reagieren.

Es ist Ihnen gestattet, meinen Namen zu verwenden, um Zugang zu den Gefangen auf Alcatraz zu bekommen. Glücklicherweise ist dies eine ordentliche Forschung und Professor Franks hat einen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Weisen Sie einen Zuschuss mit einem beträchtlichen Budget aus der Schuler Family Foundation an. Ich bin mehr als bereit, eine öffentliche Anti-magische-Sklaverei Kampagne zu unterstützen, nachdem wir unsere Krise überwunden haben. Die Position steht außer Frage und könnte uns die PR bringen, die wir benötigen.

Bitte, teilen Sie Ihren Leuten mit, dass diese Projekte meine persönliche Aufmerksamkeit haben und ich begrüße ihre Gründlichkeit.

---------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
28. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

das Waffenkomitee wird sich die nächsten zwei Abende treffen, um an unserem Trank zu arbeiten. Wir haben Schwierigkeiten damit, den Kokainrauch und den Feuerblasenextraktnebel in denselben Transportcontainer unterzubringen. Ich glaube, unsere Lösung liegt darin, beide so zu verschlüsseln, dass sie zu geringen unterschiedlichen Zeiten emittiert werden– vielleicht mit ein paar Sekunden Unterschied.

Wir werden außerdem Dosierungen an den Schlangen testen. Das bedeutet, Potter wird anwesend sein.

Ich bin nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass du Potter von unserer Beziehung erzählt hast. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er versprochen hat, es geheim zu halten, unabhängig davon, ob er es gutheißt oder nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass er seine Gefühle in meiner Gegenwart verbergen kann. Er ist einer der armseligsten Schauspieler, denen ich je begegnet bin.

Wenn er sich benimmt, werde ich mich benehmen. Es hängt ganz von ihm ab.

Die nächsten Abende sollten spät werden. Wenn du nicht von mir hörst, ist es deswegen.

Severus

----------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Severus  
29. April 1999

Lieber Severus,

ich kann direkt fühlen, wie dein Ärger durch die Tagebuchseiten kommt.

Ich hoffe, dass vergangene Nacht alles gut lief mit dem Waffenkomitee.

Ich hoffe zudem, dass Harry sich benommen hat. Bitte, beurteile ihn nach dem, was er tatsächlich tut. Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben, dass er es vertraulich behandeln würde.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich mit dir darüber gesprochen hätte, bevor Harry herausfand, dass wir eine Beziehung führen. Es passierte auf die Art und Weise, dass Harry ein paar Hinweise zusammengefügt hat und es herausfand. Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, er kam darauf. In diesem Fall war sein Vermutung richtig und ich habe ihn nicht angelogen, als er fragte.

Können wir simultan über unsere Tagebücher reden? Hättest du morgen Nacht Zeit? Ich habe zu jederzeit Zeit, wann du kannst.

Bitte? Ich möchte das beilegen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Harry  
29. April 1999

Lieber Harry,

bitte sage mir, dass letzte Nacht alles gut verlief, und dass du und Severus euch nicht gegenseitig getötet, zerstückelt oder irgendwie anders verletzt habt.

Bitte, melde dich umgehend. Ich mache mir Sorgen.

Hermine

-------------------------

**St. Mungo Bürointernes Memo**

An: Heiler Aloysius Spence  
Geburtsabteilung  
Von: Heilerin Ellen Smith  
Fluchumkehrabteilung  
Datum: 29. April 1999  
Re: Ärztliche Beratung

Im Februar habe ich mit der Behandlung eines siebenjährigen Jungen begonnen, der fluchbedingte Kopfschmerzen, verursacht durch einen Nachbarsjungen, hatte. Wir machten Fortschritte, als die Kopfschmerzen mit voller Wucht zurückkamen. Ich habe weitere Diagnosen erstellt und herausgefunden, dass der Junge einen krebsartigen Gehirntumor hat.

Ich habe Heiler Powel zu Rate gezogen. Er und ich stimmen überein, dass der Fluch den Gehirntumor nicht verursacht hat. Er war bereits vor dem Zwischenfall vorhanden und wir stießen auf ihn, als die Abwendung des Fluchs die Kopfschmerzen nicht eliminierte.

Wir haben die Standardtränke und –zauber ausprobiert. Sie haben das Wachstum des Tumors verlangsamt, aber nicht eliminiert. Uns gehen die Alternativen aus.

In den letzten sechs Monaten war es Ihnen möglich, die Dienste einer Maidbrauerin in Anspruch zu nehmen, um Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu erhalten, die wir seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr verschreiben konnten. Unsere letzte Hoffnung für dieses Kind ist es, eine Maidbrauerin zu finden, die zwei Tränke vorbereitet, die, wie ich herausgefunden habe, vielleicht bei diesem Tumor helfen könnten.

Ich verstehe, dass die Maidbrauerin wünscht, ihre Identität geheim zu halten, und dass Ihr über eine dritte Person zusammen arbeitet. Um des Kindes Willen bitte ich um Kontaktinformationen für die Zwischenperson, damit an die Maidbrauerin wegen dieser Tränke herangetreten werden kann.

Das Kind hat nur noch wenige Wochen zu leben. Ich mache diese Anfrage mit der höchsten Dringlichkeit und erwarte Ihre Antwort.

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Bill  
29. April 1999

Bill,

warst du letzte Nacht bei dem Treffen des Waffenkomitees dabei? Ist alles gut verlaufen? Sind alle gut miteinander ausgekommen?

Ich mache wahrscheinlich nicht viel Sinn. Wenn du am Samstag nach Chicago kommst, werde ich dir alles erklären.

Hermine

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Harry an Hermine  
29. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand wurde vergangene Nacht verletzt. Tatsächlich war Professor Snape ziemlich still und nicht mehr als gewöhnlich sarkastisch. Wir konzentrierten uns auf das Geschäftliche und haben nicht über persönliche Dinge gesprochen.

Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht mit Snape an einander geraten werde. Es wäre für keinen von uns gut, das zu tun.

Da ist auch noch der Herminefaktor. Du bist glücklich. Ich mag vielleicht nicht verstehen, warum du so fühlst wie du es tust, aber du hast ein Recht auf deine Gefühle. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, und all dem Grausamen, was du durchstehen musstest, werde ich nicht derjenige sein, der dich davon abhält, zur Abwechslung mal glücklich zu sein.

Würde es helfen, wenn ich doch mit Snape spreche und ihm dies sage? Ich werde ihm mein Wort geben, dass ich nichts über eure Beziehung preisgeben werde.

Harry

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Bill an Hermine  
29. April 1999

Hermine,

wir haben gestern Abend wirklich viel gearbeitet. Severus lag richtig damit, dass zwischen dem Freilassen des Kokainrauchs und des Feuerblasennebel ein Zeitunterschied liegen muss. Wir versuchen daran zu arbeiten, es auf dem minimalsten Zeitabstand, der möglich ist, den Trank aber immer noch wirken lässt, zu verringern. Leider haben wir ein paar Schlangen verloren, bevor wir die richtige Dosierung hatten. Bevor wir nicht die Runespoor getestet haben, werden wir nicht wissen, wie die Kombination auf die Magie einwirkt.

Allen ging es gut. Ellen, Remus, Harry Minerva und Severus waren anwesend. Alle kamen mit einander aus.

Offensichtlich bist du über etwas besorgt. Darüber, ob die Menschen mit einander auskommen. Was sind die möglichen Kombinationen?

Ellen und Harry? Keine Probleme  
Remus und Minerva? Keine Probleme  
Severus und Ellen? Keine Probleme  
Ich und alle? Keine Probleme  
Harry und Severus? Die beiden haben eine Vergangenheit.

Ich könnte ein "Ja" bei diesem sehen. Du möchtest es mir nicht sagen, bevor du mich persönlich siehst? Was willst du mich nicht wissen lassen? Hmm.

Harry und Severus sind schwul und ein Paar?

Ich bezweifle das. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie weit Ginny und Harry schon gegangen sind, weil ich sonst vielleicht etwas großer Bruder mäßiges Harry antun müsste.

Ich denke nicht, dass Severus schwul ist. Darüber gibt es keine Gerüchte im Orden. Minerva würde es wissen und ich glaube, sie hätte etwas gesagt.

Abgesehen davon habe ich die Art gesehen, wie Severus dich ansieht, wenn er denkt, kein anderer bemerkt es.

Aha. Harry hat das über dich und Severus herausgefunden und du machst dir Sorgen, dass Harry wütend wird.

Oder, Severus hat herausgefunden, dass Harry von euch beiden erfahren hat, und du machst dir Sorgen, dass Severus wütend wird.

Oder, Harry hat es herausgefunden und Snape weiß es und Harry weiß das, weshalb beide vielleicht wütend werden.

Welches der Szenarien habe ich richtig erraten?

Bill

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Bill  
29. April 1999

Lieber Bill,

letzteres.

Offensichtlich hast du es herausgefunden.

Könntest du mich aufklären, wie viele andere Leute es wissen? Und wie du es herausgefunden hast?

Hermine

------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Bill an Hermine  
30. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

du musst wissen, dass sich keiner von uns sicher war. Wir dachten, dass vielleicht etwas vor sich gehen könnte zwischen euch beiden, aber keiner von euch beiden zeigte es offen. Wir waren uns einig, uns herauszuhalten, und euch eine Chance zu geben, es selbst herauszufinden.

Nicht, dass da keine Bedenken waren. Severus kann kalt, manipulativ und temperamentvoll sein. Du kannst viel zu tolerant und vergebend sein. Ich war besorgt, dass er dich ausnutzen könnte, vor allem weil du deine Familie verloren hast.

Meine Sorgen verschwanden augenblicklich als ich sah, wie Severus reagierte, als du verletzt wurdest. Er versuchte so sehr, diese professionelle Haltung der Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten, als wenn es eine intellektuelle Herausforderung sei. Es funktionierte nicht. Er konnte sich kaum dazu durchringen, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Poppy musste ihn zwingen, Pausen zu nehmen und aus der Hitze zu gehen. Er ging ins Labor und braute genug Tränke, um den Giftgehalt aus einem Nundu herauszuholen.

Wenn du wach warst, hast du wirr gesprochen. Als Ginny und ich dich warm hielten, hast du gesprochen, als wären deine Eltern anwesend. Du warst bestürzt und erzähltest ihnen immer wieder, dass es dir Leid täte. Severus saß am Bett und ich erinnere mich, dass er etwas von_dir vergeben_ gesagt hat. Ich denke, er hat herausgefunden, dass es das war, was du hören musstest. Du hast dich danach beruhigt und geschlafen. Wenn er im Raum war, warst du ruhiger.

Ich dachte mir, dass das, was zwischen euch ist, echt und gut für euch beide ist. Als Albus diesen behämmerten Plan ersponnen hat, der dazu dienen soll, dass wir beide entdecken, Seelenverwandte zu sein, musste ich etwas tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr zwei wusstet, dass ich mich nicht zwischen euch stellen würde. Deswegen bekräftigte ich, wie sehr ich es genießen würde, eine weitere Schwester zu haben. Ich wollte nicht, dass Severus denkt, ich würde mich in eure Beziehung einmischen.

Was die Leute angeht, die vermuten, dass etwas zwischen dir und Severus vor sich geht, wären das Dad und Mum, Remus, Minerva, Poppy, Tonks und ich. Ich dachte nicht, dass Harry oder Ron eine Ahnung hatten, aber ich lag bei Harry falsch, somit vielleicht auch bei Ron. Ich denke nicht, dass Albus es weiß.

Ich vermute, du wirst dies Severus erzählen. Wenn du willst, kann ich selbst mit ihm sprechen. Glaube mir, keiner von uns war sich absolut sicher darüber, was da zwischen euch vor sich geht, aber alle haben entschieden, dass ihr zwei die Möglichkeit verdient, es selbst für euch herauszufinden. Außer du oder Severus werdet es in irgendeiner Weise zugeben, wird keiner von uns annehmen, richtig zu liegen.

Wenn du darüber sprechen möchtest, bevor du dich entscheidest, ich werde im St. Germaine Wohnheim um neun Uhr am Samstag sein.

Bill

------------------------

**Eulenpost**

Prüferin Jean Lamb  
Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße  
Zaubereiministerium  
London  
England

Professor Severus Snape  
Kerker  
Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Bezirk Hogsmeade  
Schottland

Lieber Professor Snape,

meinen Unterlagen zu folge müssen die Waagen, die im Zaubertränkeunterricht in Hogwarts verwendet werden, wieder geprüft und nachgeeicht werden. Ich werde am 3. Mai um vier Uhr nachmittags bei Ihnen sein, um meinen halbjährlichen Besuch durchzuführen.

--------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Severus an Hermine  
30. April 1999

Liebe Hermine,

du brauchst dich nicht zu Sorgen, ich hätte Potter verhext. Wir haben uns zivilisiert benommen und uns auf die Arbeit konzentriert.

Ich habe vor, heute um Mitternacht an meinem Tagebuch hier in Schottland zu sein, sechs Uhr abends in Chicago. Du hast Recht. Da wir im Moment nicht persönlich mit einander sprechen können, ist dies unsere beste Alternative.

Severus

-------------------------

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
**Hermine an Bill  
30. April 1999

Lieber Bill,

ich schwebe gerade irgendwo zwischen erstaunt und überrascht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass andere Leute etwas vermuteten.

Erst als ich mich von dem Unfall erholte, merkten Severus und ich, dass unsere Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Ich dachte, wir wären sehr vorsichtig.

Sie sind tatsächlich mit Severus und mir einverstanden?

Es wird gut tun, dich morgen wieder zu sehen. Einige Dinge sind leichter persönlich zu besprechen.

Hermine

----------------------

**Eintrag Tagebuch – Simultane Kommunikation  
**Hermine an Severus  
1. Mai 1999

Severus?

_Ich bin da._

Ich weiß, dass du böse auf mich bist, weil ich unsere Beziehung Harry durch die Paar-Tagebücher offenbart habe. Ich hätte erst mit dir darüber sprechen sollen, um zu erfahren, wie du darüber denkst. Ich entschuldige mich dafür.

_Dein Vertrauen in die Willenskraft deines Freundes, ein Versprechen zu halten, übertrifft meine. Wenn Potters Okklumentik versagt und der Dunkle Lord seinen Weg zurück in seinen Geist drängt, wäre mein Leben verwirkt._

Professor Dumbledore hat Harrys Training übernommen, nachdem er es mit dir vermasselt hatte. Er hat wirklich gelernt, seinen Geist zu verschließen und der Dunkle Lord konnte seit dem nicht mehr eindringen.

_Bist du dir sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord es nicht mal mehr versucht hat? Er könnte es als eine Strategie aufheben für einen kritischen Moment, denn er hat schon einmal bewiesen, dass er ein falsches Bild in Potters Kopf setzen kann._

Harry würde ihn nicht reinlassen. Er sagt, dass Dumbledore ihn mit den stärksten Untersuchungen getestet hat, die er aufbringen konnte, und Harry konnte ihn ausschließen. Harry war zwei Tage krank nach diesem finalen Test, weil Dumbledore die Legilimentik in der Weise des Dunklen Lord angewendet hat, mit absoluter Brutalität.

_Ich weiß, dass es das ist, was Albus sagt. Er erzählte mir von dem geplanten Test und bat mich um Rat, welche Techniken der Dunkle Lord für gewöhnlich einsetzt, basierend auf meinen persönlichen Erfahrungen. Ich glaube, er hatte vor, brutal zu sein, aber die schädigende Bösartigkeit liegt nicht in Albus Naturell. Auch unter dem Druck zu sein, Potter zu lehren, den Dunklen Lord aus seinem Geist auszuschließen, erscheint unwahrscheinlich Albus dahingehend zu ändern, sogar für nur eine Lektion. Er ist von Natur aus ein gnädiger Mann und der Direktor würde riskieren, Potters Hirn zu schädigen, wenn die Okklumentik schief geht. Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, dass er wirklich Potters Barrieren mit dem Niveau getestet hat, das notwendig ist, die Macht des Dunklen Lords zu duplizieren._

_Es ist für mich ein enormes Risiko, anderen Leuten zu vertrauen, und mich auf jemand anderen als mich selbst zu verlassen. Was als kleiner Fehler oder Missverständnis erscheinen kann, kann leicht meine Tarnung kosten. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt erst an Zerstückelung und danach ans Fragen stellen. Ich habe keine Neigung von seiner Seite gesehen, sich zu entschuldigen und das Opfer wieder zusammen zu flicken, wenn er falsch gelegen hat._

Bereust du es, mir zu vertrauen?

_Ich bereue nichts in unserer Beziehung. Es hat mir Hoffnung für die Zukunft gegeben, die ich vorher nicht hatte._

_Du musst mein Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit in so vielen Dingen verstehen. Du tendierst dazu, Menschen zu vertrauen, bis sie dir das Gegenteil beweisen. Ich vertraue Menschen nicht, bis sie mir beweisen, dass ich es sollte. Selbst dann gibt es nur wenige Menschen, denen ich komplett vertraue._

_Du würdest mich niemals wissentlich verraten. Ich verstehe das, aber du denkst nicht an Verschwörungen, Unterverschwörungen und verschiedene Arten von versteckten Absichten. Ich denke seit dem Abend, an dem ich nach Slytherin einsortiert wurde, an so etwas. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich behaupte nicht, dass du in irgendeiner Weise unzulänglich bist. Du hast daran gedacht, ein Netz aus Lügen zu spinnen und Umbridge in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen, um sie an die Zentauren zu übergeben. Dein Plan brachte sie für immer aus Hogwarts._

_Du hast deine Momente, in denen du eine exzellente Strategin bist, aber du musstest nicht mit den Feinheiten leben, Wege zwanzig Schritte im Voraus zu planen, für ein Ziel Jahre entfernt in der Zukunft. Ich beanspruche, darin überlegenes Wissen und Erfahrung zu haben._

_Meine Erfahrung mit Potter hat mir keinen Grund gegeben, ihm zu vertrauen. Ich habe ihn mit meinem Denkarium in dem Raum zurückgelassen und es seit dem bereut._

Was? Willst du damit sagen, Harry ist in dein Denkarium eingedrungen?

_Natürlich. Ich weiß, dass all dies zu einer Zeit passierte, in der du mich weniger mochtest. Bis heute würde ich bevorzugen, dass du und Ronald Weasley niemals erfahren hättet, was Potter gesehen hat._

Severus, ich weiß nichts darüber. Ich wusste nicht, dass Harry das getan hat, und er hat niemals ein Wort mir gegenüber darüber verloren, was er gesehen hat.

_Niemals? Er sprach nicht von der Zeit, in der sein Vater und seine Kumpel mich in einer speziellen menschenunwürdigen Weise schikanierten?_

Nein. Harry litt wirklich an einem schweren Fall von Heldenverehrung, wenn es um seinen Vater ging. Nachdem er Sirius und Remus gut genug kannte, dass sie ihm einige Dinge erzählten, was die Marauders so getan hatten, verschwand diese Heldenverehrung. Er denkt, dass sein Vater schikaniert hat. Harry bekam diese Behandlung oft genug zu spüren, so dass er es hasst, daran zu denken, dass sein Vater so war.

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Die letzte Okklumentikstunde endete, als ich Potter aus meinem Büro warf mit meiner Stimme, die in seinem Ohr hallte, und einem Glas Kakerlaken, welches auf seinen Kopf zielte. Ich hatte mein Büro verlassen, um mich um Montague zu kümmern und fand Potter vor, wir er sich meine Erinnerungen ansah als ich zurückkam. Wenn ich es zugelassen hätte, wäre meine Wut groß genug gewesen, ihn auf der Stelle umzubringen._

_Ich hatte erwartet, dass er zurück in den Gryffindor Turm geht und dir und Weasley für eure Erheiterung davon erzählt._

Du hast mein Wort, dass er niemals ein Wort darüber an uns weitergab. Alles, was er über die letzte Stunde sagte, war dass sie beendet sind. Er erklärte niemals wirklich, warum. Ich vermutete immer, dass er dir die letzten Nerven geraubt hat und du sie beendet hast. Ich wusste, dass Harry nicht viel Wert auf sie gelegt hat.

_Nein, tat er nicht._

_Ich bin unsicher, was ich von dieser Entwicklung halten soll. Ich habe geglaubt, dass Potter unfähig ist, ein Geheimnis über etwas zu wahren, dass vielleicht seine Freunde auf meine Kosten amüsieren könnte._

Es gab eine Zeit, wo er so war. Nach allem, was passierte in dem Jahr, in dem Voldemort in seinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt ist, wurde Harry erwachsen und übernahm Verantwortung für seine Taten. Als Sirius im Zaubereiministerium starb, verstand Harry endlich, dass seine Fehler andere Menschen mehr kosten würde, als er vertragen konnte.

Harry hat mir sein Wort gegeben, das er nichts sagen wird. Ich glaube, dass er es hält.

_Ich werde anerkennen, dass Taten lauter als Worte sprechen und versuchen, weitere Urteile zu vermeiden, bis Potter etwas tut, was mich endgültig verärgert, wie das Offenbaren unserer Beziehung an den kompletten Aurorenkader bei einer morgendlichen Dienstbesprechung._

Danke. Du bist ein wahrer Heiliger.

_Kaum. Wenn er ein Wort sagt, werde ich demonstrieren, wie unheilig ich sein kann._

Bevor du deine Rache erarbeitest, möchtest du vielleicht wissen, dass Bill gesagt hat, dass es weitere gibt, die es herausgefunden haben.

_Stöhn._

_Ich habe niemals gedacht, dies zu schreiben. Vielleicht wäre die korrekte Darstellung GOL – Groaning Out Loud._

_Erzähl._

Wie wir es besprochen hatten, hatte ich vor, es Bill persönlich zu erzählen, wenn er hierher kommt. Als ich nichts von dir hörte, wollte ich sicher gehen, dass du und Harry euch nichts angetan habt. Ich habe es ihm nicht direkt gesagt, aber er schrieb zurück und erzählte mir, dass er es bereits herausgefunden hat.

_Wie kam er darauf?_

Er hat gesagt, ein paar Leute hätten es vermutetet, aber nachdem ich verletzt worden war, sich ziemlich sicher waren. Er sagt, dass sie alle zugestimmt haben, dich und mich allein zu lassen, damit wir es selbst herausfanden.

_So, wir waren Diskussionsthema unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens?_

Anscheinend. Wenigstens waren sie diskret und haben kein Wort darüber verloren. Ich habe nichts bemerkt, bis du darauf hingewiesen hast, dass Remus Harry mehr oder weniger am Schlawittchen gepackt hatte, um ihn aus dem Labor zu bekommen.

_Wer also?_

Bill sagt, dass Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Poppy, Arthur und Molly es wissen. Er war sich sicher, dass Albus es nicht weiß.

_Ich vermute, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass die Weasleyzwillingen nicht auf der Liste stehen._

Hüte deine Zunge, so etwas zu sagen.

_Warum sollte ich meine Zunge hüten__ wollen?_

Oh. Es ist ein Muggelspruch. Es ist, als würdest du das Schicksal herausfordern, in dem du so etwas nur denkst.

_Ahh. Das wurde nicht in Muggelkunde gelehrt._

Du hast Muggelkunde belegt?

_Nein. Wie auch immer, als ich beschloss, an der Uni Chemievorlesungen zu belegen, schien es eine gute Idee zu sein, alle Muggel Sachbücher als Vorbereitung zu lesen. Als ich einmal damit begonnen hatte, Zeit in der Muggelwelt zu verbringen, fand ich die Information inadäquat und manchmal ziemlich falsch. Vielleicht sollten Reinblüter Zauberer nicht versuchen, über eine Welt zu schreiben oder zu lehren, die sie nicht kennen._

Ich habe Muggelkunde für ein Jahr belegt und entdeckte, dass es voll von Ungenauigkeiten war. Es war sehr frustrierend, eine Drittklässlerin zu sein, die mehr wusste als der Lehrer. Wenn du denkst, ich habe exzessives Handwedeln in Zaubertränke betrieben, hättest du mich mal in Muggelkunde sehen sollen. Ich fühlte mich dazu verpflichtet, einen fünfminütigen Gegenbeweis zur Hälfte des präsentierten Materials abzuliefern.

_Kein Wunder, dass die Lehrerin noch vor Ende des Jahres gegangen ist. Madam Hubert hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, du würdest auch im Unterricht der vierten Klasse sein._

Ich konnte Muggelkunde nur belegen aufgrund des Zeitumkehrers, den ich haben durfte während des dritten Schuljahres. Nachdem ich in dem Jahr ziemlich ausgelaugt war, beschloss ich, mich an einen normaleren Stundenplan zu halten. Muggelkunde war keine Priorität.

_Nicht um das Thema zu wechseln, aber wir sollten entscheiden, wie wir auf die Leute reagieren, die etwas vermuten._

Bill sagt, dass sie sich nicht einmischen wollen. Irgendwie bedeutet das, sie sind auf unserer Seite. Ich habe keinen Verlust an Bestimmtheit auf der Seite unserer Freunde auf dieser Liste bemerkt. Wenn irgendjemand von ihnen wirklich dagegen wäre, hätten sie mich oder dich zur Seite geholt für eine ernste Predigt.

_Wenn es Grund zu der Annahme gibt, dass diese Neuigkeiten nicht ablehnend aufgenommen werden, sollten wir die Liste einfach aufteilen. Für mich würde es den meisten Sinn machen, mit Remus und Poppy zu sprechen. Unter den Umständen würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn sie es wissen. Es würde unsere Leben ein wenig einfacher machen für die Zeiten, wenn wir ein paar Augenblicke allein sein können. Ich lehne es ab, solch ein Gespräch mit Nymphadora Tonks zu führen. Sie muss nichts wissen, was ihre Vermutungen untermauert._

Und ich werde mir Molly und Arthur sprechen. Da Bill es bereits weiß, werde ich ihnen schreiben.

_Ich werde mit Remus und Poppy in einem günstigen Moment in der nächsten Woche sprechen. Wir werden allen gegenüber betonen, dass wir uns einig sind, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten bis zu der Zeit, in der der Krieg vorüber ist und wir dies sicher öffentlich machen können. Wir müssen auf ihre Kooperation beharren._

Das sollte kein Problem sein. Wenn sie dieses Wissen bereits vor uns geheim gehalten haben, werden sie es auch vor jedem anderen tun. Ich vermute, wir haben es mit einer Gruppe heimlicher Romantiker zu tun. Oder vielleicht sogar gar nicht heimlich. Sie werden kooperieren. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, was Molly und Arthur sagen.

_Ich werde dich unterrichten, wenn ich mit Remus und Poppy gesprochen habe._

Es ist gibt noch etwas anderes, dass Bill mir erzählt hat und das ich dich gern fragen würde.

_Worum geht es?_

Er sagte, als ich verletzt war, sprach ich viel sinnloses Zeug. Er sagte, ich hätte immer wieder mit meinen Eltern gesprochen.

_Du erinnerst dich noch immer an nichts, oder?_

Nein. Ich erinnere mich an kaum etwas. Ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, zu meinen Eltern gesprochen zu haben.

_Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich selbst an etwas davon erinnern würdest bevor ich mit dir darüber spreche. Alles, was ich darüber sage, könnte deine Eindrücke beeinflussen, wenn einiges von der Erinnerung zurückkäme._

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich von allein daran erinnern werde. Wenn Menschen sehr krank oder stark verletzt sind, funktionieren die Mechanismen, die Kurzzeiterinnerungen in Langzeiterinnerungen transformieren, nicht sehr gut. Diese Erinnerungen sind vielleicht für immer verloren gegangen. Kannst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?

_Du hast mit deiner Mutter und deinem Vater gesprochen, als wären sie im Zimmer anwesend. An einem Punkt sagtest du, dass deine Mutter hinter mir stehen würde und dir sagte, du sollst mir danken für einen Trank, den ich dir gegeben habe._

Habe ich halluziniert oder denkst du, sie waren wirklich da?

_Für dich waren sie real, dass kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Es waren bereits einige Stunden der Qual vergangen und wir waren über den kritischen Punkt. Du warst bekümmert und sagtest, dass deine Eltern gehen würden. __Du sagtest mehrere Male „Es tut mir leid"._

_Wenn du halluziniert hast, befürchte ich, habe ich mich an dem Szenario in deinem Geist beteiligt und bat deine Eltern, dir zu sagen, dass sie dir vergeben. Ich habe Vorteil aus meinem Wissen gezogen, dass du dich nach ihrer Vergebung sehnst. Danach hast du gelächelt, wurdest ruhig und hast friedlich für ein paar Stunden geschlafen._

_Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie da waren. Ich habe nichts gefühlt, aber ich reagiere nicht sehr sensibel auf solche Dinge. Deine Eltern sind Seelen, keine Geister. Wenn sie da waren, warst du die einzige, die sie gesehen oder gehört hat._

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich seitdem keine Albträume mehr hatte. Nachdem du mich auf dem Friedhof damit konfrontiert hattest, hatte ich einen Albtraum in den zwei Wochen bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und den Zaubertränkeunfall hatte. Seit dem ich zurück in Avalon bin, schlafe ich das erste Mal normal seit achtzehn Monaten. Ich habe wieder Appetit. Ich brüte nicht mehr ständig über das, was passiert ist, wie ich es zuvor getan habe.

Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Legilimentik anzuwenden, um irgendeine Erinnerung daran zu finden, die in meinen Unterbewusstsein ist?

_Da du keine bewusste Erinnerung an diese Vorfälle hast, würde ich keine Legilimentik anwenden, um sie zu suchen. Es wäre gefährlich, durch Erinnerungen in deinem tiefsten Unterbewusstsein zu gleiten, die viel zu weit von deinen bewussten entfernt sind._

_Was sagen dir deine Instinkte darüber, was passiert ist?_

Ich denke, es war real. Wenn ich so nah dran war, selbst durch den Vorhang zu gehen, vielleicht kamen sie hindurch, um bei mir zu sein, als ich sie brauchte. Wenn deine Mutter im Spiegel N'ehcuarb erscheinen und dir vergeben konnte, vielleicht waren meine Eltern wirklich da und vergaben mir.

Das würde sicher erklären, warum es mir viel besser geht. Ich habe beschlossen, dass Küchenservice aus meinem Elternhaus in meinem Appartement zu benutzen. Einen Monat zuvor hätte ich es als Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen. Ich fühle mich friedvoller bei der ganzen Sache.

Ernsthaft, ich dachte, es ist wegen dir. Sogar mit den Weasleys und meinen Freunden fühlte ich mich allein und … treibend? Nachdem du mit mir gesprochen hattest, fühlte ich mich wieder verbunden. Ich musste nicht mehr lügen. Ich bedeutete dir etwas. Es machte den ganzen Unterschied in der Welt aus.

_Es ist für mich ungewohnt, solche eine Aussage auf mich bezogen zu sehen. Wenn ich einen Unterschied hervorrufe, ist es gewöhnlich in negativer Richtung._

Oh nein, das tust du nicht, Severus Snape. Keine Selbstironie, Heuchelei oder Ablenkung sind erlaubt. Du bist für mich wichtig, so wie du bist, und du hast mein Leben verbessert, nur weil du ein Teil davon geworden bist. Ich sage dir, dass ich dich liebe.

_Ich sollte wahrscheinlich für eine lange Zeit mit lebenslangen schlechten Angewohnheiten kämpfen. Stoße Menschen weg, bevor sie die Möglichkeit haben, dich zu verletzen. Minimalisiere seine Gefühle und es wird weniger schmerzvoll, wenn die unabdingbare Zurückweisung kommt._

Es ist nicht unabdingbar. Du hattest bisher nur nicht die Möglichkeit, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der dich liebt, anstatt dich zu benutzen.

_Vielleicht, nachdem ich dies hundert Mal geschrieben habe, werde ich den Mut finden, es dir zu sagen, wenn wir das nächste Mal zusammen sind._

_Ich liebe dich auch._

tbc

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puh, was eine Arbeit. Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?

Vorschau auf Kapitel 72:

"Es ist so, wie ich vermutet habe", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Dir wurde die Information vorenthalten, dass der Orden eine Maidbrauerin hat."


	72. Kapitel 72

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, schneller als gedacht, gibt es heute schon das neue Kapitel!_

_Ich kann euch wie immer nur viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen. ;O)_

_Padme: Du hast einfach nur Recht. Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!_

------------------------------------------------------

_**72. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
1. Mai 1999**

Potter zischt die Schlange an, welche ihren Kopf innerhalb des Terrariums in seine ungefähre Richtung schwingt.

Die Schlange schwingt ein wenig mehr und zischt zurück.

Potter richtet sich auf und legt seine Hände an seine Hüften als er sich zu mir dreht. Weasley hebt den grünen Gitterdeckel hoch und legt ihn zurück auf das Terrarium.

Potter kaut auf seiner Wange herum, eine ziemlich nervige Angewohnheit für Unentschlossenheit.

"Ich denke, die Schlange ist bekifft", sagt er.

"Exzellent", erwidere ich mit einem nicht geringen Maß an Triumph in meiner Stimme.

"Wie kannst du das wissen?", fragt Weasley und kratzt sich am Kopf.

"Sie lallt ihre Zischlaute und sie kann eine Frage nicht direkt beantworten. Sie sagt immer wieder, dass sie zufrieden müde ist." Potter sieht zu mir auf. „Würden sie das nicht als high interpretieren?"

"Das nächste Mal, wenn ich meine Worte lalle und verkünde, dass ich zufrieden müde bin, können Sie annehmen, dass ich high bin", verkünde ich.

"Ich würde alles dafür geben, das zu sehen", nuschelt Weasley in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Ich überlege mir gerade mit Bedacht eine Antwort, als mein Arm zu brennen beginnt.

"Verdammt und zugenäht", fluche ich. „Von allen elenden Zeiten, gerufen zu werden, muss es ausgerechnet jetzt sein."

Potter und Weasley schauen alarmiert.

"Die Dosis, die wir der Schlange verabreicht haben, wird in ungefähr vier Stunden verschwinden", weise ich Potter an, als ich nach meinen Umhängen greife. Meine Todesserroben und meine Maske sind in der Tasche. Den Verkleinerungszauber aufhebend, ziehe ich mein Todessergewand über, aber nicht die Maske.

"Sie müssen das Verhalten der Schlange überwachen und das, was sie sagt", ordne ich Potter an. „Beachten Sie besonders, ob sie angibt, dass sie sich nach dem Gefühl des Zufrieden-Müde-Seins sehnt. Überwachen Sie sehr genau, ob sie irgendwelche Zeichen von Erregung oder Verlangen zeigt. Wenn sie diesen Punkt erreicht, geben Sie ihr eine weitere Dosis. Gehen Sie sicher, dass sie das, was sie herausfinden, auf den Formularen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, dokumentieren."

"Das werde ich, Professor", sagt Potter und drückt seine Brille auf seiner Nase wieder nach oben.

"Sagen Sie Lupin, dass ich gerufen wurde", rufe ich ihm zu, als ich die silberne Maske ergreife und die Treppen hinauflaufe.

"Das werde ich", ruft Potter mir nach. „Passen Sie auf sich auf und kommen Sie heil zurück."

Genau meine Absichten.

Ich stürme durch die Küchentür und an den Büschen im Hinterhof vorbei. Ich passiere die Banne. Meinen linken Unterarm umfassend, werde ich von dem Mal dorthin gezogen, wo der Dunkle Lord sich auch immer in diesem Moment befindet.

Der Ruf des Dunklen Lords hat mich an einem Ort gebracht, an dem ich noch nie gewesen bin. Das Landhaus ist umgeben von einem sorgfältig gepflegten Rasen und einer hohen Mauer aus Stein und Schmiedeeisen. Der Weg zum Haus ist lang und ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Ankunft von einem Späher aus dem Haus beobachtet wird. Meine Vermutung wird bestätigt, als ich die Tür erreiche und von einem Haushelfen begrüßt werde, der mich herein führt. Gleich hinter der Tür steht ein junger Mann, der seine Hogwartsausbildung vor zehn Jahren beendet hat.

"Professor Snape", sagt Kyle Rutherford mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

"Mr. Rutherford", erwidere ich.

"Hier entlang, Sir", sagt er, als er mich durch das Haus führt. Kyle Rutherford ist ein Todesser, durch seinen Vater in die Gemeinde gebracht. Der junge Rutherford ist, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, wohlerzogen. Edmund Rutherford ist ein klassisches Beispiel für einen Gryffindor, der auf die falsche Bahn geraten ist. Er ist dreist, aufdringlich und eindeutig unintelligent. Wenn er nicht sein geerbtes Vermögen hätte, wäre er wohl ein Gangster geworden.

Jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, macht sein Geld keinen Unterschied. Er ist immer noch ein Tölpel und Schlägertyp. Wie er es geschafft hat, dem Zaubergamot nach dem ersten Krieg des Dunklen Lords zu entgehen, ist ein Rätsel. Lucius und ich haben spekuliert, das es mit enormen Bestechungsgeldern zusammenhing, aber dann wäre Lucius in einer Position, das zu wissen, da er dieselbe Technik für sich angewendet hat.

Ich habe der Aufnahme von Kyle Rutherford in den Zirkel der Todesser beigewohnt. Er war einer der ersten, der nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords hinzukam. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, schrie er ziemlich dramatisch. Aber, taten wir das nicht alle. Es befriedigt den Dunklen Lord.

Ich werde in einen großen Saal begleitet. Trotz der Wärme des Tages prasselt im Kamin ein stürmisches Feuer. Nagini liegt zusammengerollt davor, komfortabel faulenzend. Edmund Rutherford ist hier, bei einem Fenster stehend und durch die schweren Samtvorhänge blickend.

"Vater", sagt der junge Rutherford, "Professor Snape ist hier."

"Severus", sagt Edmund in einer sehr heiteren Weise. „Es ist eine Freude, dich wieder zusehen." Er begrüßt mich, als wären wir alte Freunde, was wir ganz bestimmt nicht sind.

Ich neige meinen Kopf in Begrüßung und erwidere gleichfalls. Zum Glück bin ich ein Schauspieler mit einigen Fähigkeiten. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, mich näher mit Edmund Rutherford einzulassen, als mit den degenerierten Menschen der Nockturn Gasse. Rutherford entlässt seinen Sohn und bietet mir einen Platz an.

"Unser Lord sollte bald hier sein", sagt er, während er sich ein Glas Wein aus einer Karaffe auf dem Tisch eingießt. „Kann ich dir eine Erfrischung anbieten?"

"Nein, danke", erwidere ich. "Ich werde auf unseren Meister warten."

Nagini hebt ihren Kopf und ihre lange, gegabelte Zunge streckt sich vor, um die Luft zu schmecken. Sie dreht ihren Kopf in Richtung der Tür. Der Dunkle Lord tritt ein, begleitet von Pettigrew. Ich erhebe mich respektvoll, mit geneigtem Kopf, und warte darauf, dass er mich anspricht.

Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich in einen thronartigen, aus Holz geschnitzten Sessel mit burgunderfarbenen Samtkissen nieder. Pettigrew steht zu seiner Rechten.

"Du darfst näher treten", weist der Dunkle Lord an, als er seine Hand in Erwartung meiner Ehrerbietung ausstreckt.

Ich trete durch den Raum und falle auf ein Knie, lege meine Hand unter seine und neige meinen Kopf, um seinen Ring zu küssen. Als ich meinen Kopf erhebe, dreht der Dunkle Lord seine Hand und platziert sie unter meinem Kinn. Ich erkenne das Signal als er meinen Kopf anhebt, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. Ich knie jetzt auf beiden Knien vor ihm.

Ich fühle, wie die Invasion beginnt.

Ich stehe über einen Schüler gebeugt und korrigiere seine Schneidetechniken. Albus belehrt mich über die Wichtigkeit, das Hauspunktesystem bei den Gryffindors mit Fairness anzuwenden. Ich liege in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, als Poppy Verbrennungen an meinem Arm und Bein von einer Explosion des Kessels von Neville Longbottom heilt. Lily Evans in ihren Schülerroben nimmt meine Hand als wir zum Astronomie Turm gehen.

Die Invasion geht tiefer.

Ich stehe wütend über Potter gebeugt. „DRÄNGEN SIE MICH RAUS, POTTER!!!" Ich schreie ihn mit solcher Bösartigkeit an, dass ich spucke. Ich sehe hinab zu Minerva und neige meinen Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Der Kessel mit Wolfsbann ist in meiner Hand, als ich zu Lupins Büro gehe. Ich sehe zu, wie er ihn trinkt, bevor ich gehe. Ich falle auf meine Knie vor Hagrids Hütte in der Hoffnung, dass er mich findet bevor ich zu Tode blute, da ich nicht weiter gehen kann.

Die Invasion geht tiefer.

Ich gehe in Richtung der Großen Halle, gefolgt von James Potter und Sirius Black, als sie im Chor rufen, „Schniefelus, Schniefelus, sitzt bei dem Baum. Weint wieder um seine tote Mutter." Sirius Black spuckt auf den Boden vor meinen Füßen vor dem Gewächshaus. Seine Sing-Sang Stimme wiederholt ständig diese verhassten Worte: „Schniefelus, Schniefelus, wo ist dein Vater? Direkt in der Hölle wegen Mord, oh mein Gott." „Es tut mir Leid, Severus", sagt Lily, „ich habe erkannt, dass ich James liebe, und wir sind wieder zusammen. Wir hatten doch Spaß in der Zeit, oder?" Amanda McKinnon, sich auf dem Boden vor Lestranges Füßen windend, als sie um das Leben ihres Babys fleht.

Der verdammte Bastard zieht sich aus meinem Geist zurück.

Ich breche auf dem Fußboden bei seinen Füßen zusammen, vor Erschöpfung zitternd und mein Bestes gebend, nicht auf seine Stiefel zu kotzen.

Er hat Hermine nicht gefunden. Ich habe ihn von Hermine ferngehalten.

Pettigrew kniet neben mir auf dem Fußboden und hält mir ein Fläschchen entgegen.

"Nimm und trink es, Snape", sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Es wird dir helfen, dich wieder zu erholen."

Ich habe keine Wahl als dem zu vertrauen, was er anbietet. Wenn es Gift ist, wäre es eine Erleichterung. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn ich aus meinen Ohren bluten würde. Meine Hand zittert als ich den Trank ergreife. Ich ziehe mich nach oben und trinke ihn.

Ich bin erneut auf meinen Knien vor dem Dunklen Lord. Ich greife nach oben und wische den Schweiß von meiner Stirn. Der Trank beginnt zu wirken und ich kann fühlen, wie das Zittern nachlässt. Das Pochen in meinem Kopf verschwindet. Ein Rausch von Energie drückt das ausgelaugte Gefühl weg, dass ich von der brutalen Invasion des Dunklen Lords erlitten habe.

"Du darfst dich erheben und dich setzen", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Du darfst gehen, Edmund", sagt er entlassend.

Ich erhebe mich so anmutig wie ich kann. Gäbe es die durch den Trank zurückgekehrte Kraft nicht, wäre es mir nicht möglich, vom Fußboden aufzustehen. Ich verbeuge mich kurz in Richtung des Dunklen Lords und setze mich in einen Sessel gegenüber von ihm. Pettigrew bringt ein Glas Wasser, welches ich annehme. Ich nicke ihm dankend zu. Pettigrew verbeugt sich in Richtung des Dunklen Lords und verschwindet, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

"Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du dich wunderst, warum ich dich so tief getestet habe", sagt der Dunkle Lord, seine Finger vor seinen roten Augen zusammendrückend.

"Es ist nicht an mir, eure Gründe zu hinterfragen, Meister", erwidere ich. „Ihr müsst Euch bezüglich Eurer Todesser sicher sein."

"Das muss ich tatsächlich", sagt der Dunkle Lord mit einem Seufzer. „Wie auch immer, in diesem Fall habe ich dich nicht wegen der Sorge um deine Loyalität geprüft. Ich habe nach Erinnerungen gesucht, an die du dich nicht bewusst erinnerst." Er winkt mit seiner Hand zum Wasserglas. „Trink, Severus. Eine tiefe Prüfung schwächt und ich brauche dich erfrischt, damit du für mich brauen kannst."

Ahhh, also hat er meine Loyalität geprüft, unabhängig davon, was er sagt.

Ich trinke das Glas Wasser aus und fühle mich besser.

"Es ist so, wie ich vermutet habe", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Dir wurde die Information vorenthalten, dass der Orden eine Maidbrauerin hat."

Für einen Augenblick bin ich erstarrt. Ich hoffe, er interpretiert es als Erstaunen.

"Vergebt mir, Meister", sage ich, verwirrt klingend. „Der Orden hat keine Maidbrauerin. Sicherlich würde ich davon wissen."

"Dumbledore hat dir diese Information vorenthalten", erwidert der Dunkle Lord. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er sagt, vertraut er dir bestimmte heikle Informationen nicht an. Er wird nicht riskieren, dass du es mir erzählst oder ich es durch Legilimentik erfahre. Er hat wirklich eine Maidbrauerin."

"Wen?", frage ich mich Angst vor der Antwort.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet er frustriert. „Deshalb habe ich dich so tief überprüft. Ich dachte, du würdest etwas wissen, an das du dich nicht direkt erinnern kannst." Die roten Augen funkeln. „Im Herbst wurde Dumbledores Werwolf von drei unserer Todesser in der Nockturn Gasse in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Bevor er entkam, hat ihn einer mit einem vergifteten Pfeil gestochen. Es war ein Silberinfusionsgift und hätte ihn innerhalb der nächsten zwölf bis achtzehn Stunden, nach dem er gestochen wurde, töten sollen. Wie du mitbekommen hast, lebt er noch."

"Vergebt mir, Meister", antworte ich in alarmierter Demut. „Ich wusste davon nichts."

"Natürlich wusstest du es nicht", entlässt er mit dem Winken seiner Hand, „oder du hättest es mir erzählt. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass Dumbledore es nicht zuließ, dass du es weißt, weil es bekannt gemacht hätte, dass er Kontakt zu einer Maidbrauerin hat. Der Grund, warum ich dieses Gift ausgewählt hatte, war weil es das einzige Gegengift ist, das von einer Maid gebraut werden musste. Es ist ein komplexer Trank und ich glaubte, es sei für Dumbledore unmöglich, jemand passendes zu finden, um einen Maidtrank zu brauen."

Der Dunkle Lord hebt seinen Kopf und seine roten Augen glühen.

"Du wirst heute für mich brauen, Severus", sagt er übertrieben. „Wir werden mit einander reden während du braust." Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich und winkt mir zu, ihm zu folgen.

Das ist seltsam.

Ich folge ihm, als er sich schnell durch den Flur bewegt, seine roten und schwarzen Roben bauschen hinter ihm auf.

Benutzt der Dunkle Lord denselben Aufbauschungszauber wie ich?

"Rutherford. Pettigrew", ruft Voldemort.

Binnen Sekunden sind beide Kriecher in dem Flur, sich verbeugend und einkratzend. Der Dunkle Lord fällt über Pettigrew.

"Um Merlins Willen, Wurmschwanz", bellt er. „Kommst du endlich unter meinen Füßen hervor?"

"Meister, Meister", schleimt Pettigrew, auf die Seite im Flur krabbelnd.

"Senk die Banne, damit wir hinaus apparieren können", weist der Dunkle Lord an, "und dann geh und füttere Nagini."

Pettigrew krabbelt auf seine Füße und zeichnet mit seinem Zauberstab Zeichen.

Voldemort verschwindet. Ich fühle mein Dunkles Mal brennen und ich werde hinter ihm hergezogen.

-------------------------

Der Dunkle Lord überwacht mich, während ich arbeite. Ich blute eine frisch getötete _vipera praedatorius cyanos magicus _ausHermines Nachforschung war also richtig. Das siebeneckige Kleeblatt wurde dazu verwendet, diese Schlangen aus Neuseeland zu brüten. Ihr Blut ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil in einem Tank für die Stärkung der Herzmuskeln und dem richtigen Herzrhythmus.

Neben anderen Problemen hat der gefürchtete Bastard, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, ein schwaches Herz.

In den sieben Stunden, die ich jetzt im Zaubertränkelabor des Dunklen Lords verbrachte, habe ich einen Trank zur Kontrolle seines Blutzuckers gebraut, einen weiteren, um seinen Blutdruck zu verringern, und im Moment braue ich das Herzstärkungsmittel.

Potter soll angeblich_die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt,_ haben.

Ha!

Es ist nicht Potter, der den Dunklen Lord töten wird. Es ist Potters Großvater, Charles, der die richtigen Gene an seinen Enkel weitergegeben hat, welcher ein wenig von seinem Blut in den Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochenzauber gegossen hat, mit dem der Dunkle Lord seinen neuen Körper kreiert hatte.

Potters Macht ist seine DNA.

Harry Potter hat dem Dunklen Lord Diabetes gegeben. Hervorragende, unkontrollierte Diabetes mit tobendem Blutzucker, Herzschaden, möglichem Nierenversagen, Impotenz und möglicher Sehbeeinträchtigung.

Es hätte keine Person treffen können, die es mehr verdient als er. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie das unsere Pläne beeinflussen wird, den Dunklen Lord zu inhaftieren anstatt ihn zu töten.

Es führt außerdem zu der Frage, ob ich Potter warnen soll, darauf zu achten, was er isst oder nicht.

Vor Freude wird mir fast schwindelig. Wenn ich richtig liege, beinhaltet der Wiederbelebungstrank, den ich nach der Überprüfung des Dunklen Lords eingenommen habe, Stimulantia. Mit dem unaufhörlichen Brauen nach der brutalen Geistüberprüfung, sollte ich erschöpft sein. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es mich später übermannen wird.

Ich habe noch etwas Entscheidendes für den Orden in Erfahrung gebracht. Jeder Trank, den ich heute gebraut habe, weicht von der traditionellen Formel ab. Der Dunkle Lord hat jeden manipuliert, damit er zu dem numerologischen Endergebnis von 7 kommt. Er hat die numerologischen Aspekte der Arithmantik verwendet, um jeden von ihnen an seine eigene einmalige reptilienartige Physiologie anzupassen.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_ ergibt 79  
7 plus 9 ergibt 16  
1 plus 6 ergibt 7

_Ich bin Lord Voldemort_ ergibt 79  
7 plus 9 ergibt 16  
1 plus 6 ergibt 7

_Ich werde unsterblich sein_ ergibt 70  
7 plus 0 ergibt 7

_Naginis Gift_ ergibt 61  
6 plus 1 ergibt 7

_Todesser_ergibt 43  
4 plus 3 ergibt 7

Jeder Trank wurde durch das Volumen einer jeden Zutat erweitert, um eine kleine Menge von Naginis Gift, welches zur Zahl 7 schwingt, aufzunehmen. Jeder Trank erfordert dann die Zugabe eines klaren Quarzkristalls zum Gebräu. Klarer Quarz kann zu jeder notwendigen Nummer schwingen und die Endsumme zurück zur 7 führen. Ein einfacher Zauberspruch und jeder medizinischer Trank des Dunklen Lords passt zum numerologischen Gesamtergebnis seines Namens und seines wichtigsten Ziels und Werkzeuge.

Er wendet Arithmantik an, um seine Macht zu verstärken, in dem er all diese Dinge viel mehr an seinen wahren und die angenommenen Namen bindet. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht will, dass sein Name in einer zwanglosen Unterhaltung von jemandem und speziell von einem seiner Todesser ausgesprochen wird. Es verdünnt die magische Kraft der Namen und er wünscht, diese Macht für sich zu reservieren. Der Dunkle Lord hat ein numerologisches Gesamtergebnis von 8 und will demzufolge nicht die Magie verringern, die er um die Macht seiner Namen aufgebaut hat.

Meine Träumerei wird das erste Mal in dieser Stunde unterbrochen, als der Dunkle Lord spricht.

"Eines der besten Dinge, die du jemals für mich getan hast, war Potter eine absolute Null in Okklumentik werden zu lassen", sagt er.

"Es hat wenig Raffinesse von mir erfordert, Meister", erwidere ich. „Potter hat kein Talent dafür und hasste mich genug, dass er nicht die erforderliche Mühe aufbrachte, es zu lernen."

"Du hast die Grundlage gelegt, dass er dich hasst, was ihn weniger erfolgreich machte", sagt der Dunkle Lord als er in den Kessel sieht, welcher einen blubbernden, dicken, grünen Trank beinhaltet. „Wenn Dumbledore ihn persönlich unterrichtet hätte, hätte er vielleicht gelernt, was er benötigt, um meinen Zugang zu ihm zu blocken. Stattdessen hat er angebissen und ich köderte ihn. Ich hätte Potter auf einem Tablett haben können, wenn Dumbledore nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Auch mit der Unfähigkeit von Lucius und den anderen, mit einer Schar von Kindern klar zu kommen, hätte ich ihn haben können."

"Ihr habt den perfekten Köder ausgewählt, als Ihr Potter vorgespielt habt, dass Ihr Sirius Black in Euren Händen habt." Ich möchte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken, wenn ich es kann. „Potter war dumm genug in Black einen Wert zu sehen, den es niemals gegeben hat. Wie auch immer, seit dieser Zeit hat Dumbledore ihn persönlich unterrichtet", erwidere ich. „Potter hat die Fähigkeit erworben."

"Nur die Fähigkeit", prahlt der Dunkle Lord, "aber nicht das Talent. Wenn ich mir die Mühe mache, kann ich in seinen Geist eindringen. Es ist zu meinem Vorteil, ihn glauben zu lassen, dass er gelernt hat, mich zu blocken. Es gibt zwei Arten von Zauberern, die Legilimentik und Okklumentik anwenden. Da sind die, welche die Fähigkeiten lernen, und jene, die das Talent haben. Dumbledore und ich haben ein natürliches Talent, das einfach noch trainiert werden musste, um es hervorzubringen. Wir haben unser Potenzial durch natürliche Entwicklung und Übung erfüllt."

"Als ich dir Legilimentik und Okklumentik beigebracht habe", fährt er fort, "habe ich kein natürliches Talent in der Art finden können, dass du das Niveau von Dumbledore und mir erreichst. Trotzdem hattest du die Selbstdisziplin und hast gelernt. Es hat dich als Spion nützlicher gemacht. Gezwungenermaßen gibt es Dinge, die ich dir nicht erlauben kann, zu wissen. Eine tiefe Untersuchung, wie ich sie vorhin durchgeführt habe, würde deine tiefsten Geheimnisse an den Seher offenbaren. Wie auch immer, Dumbledore ist zu _nett,_ um so tief zu schauen wie es notwendig ist. Es ist ein typischer Grund, warum er diesen Krieg zwischen uns nicht gewinnen kann."

Ich lasse meinen Kopf in vorgegebener Enttäuschung sinken. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, wie sehr er meine Fähigkeit unterschätzt hat. Ich habe einige meiner schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen offenbart, aber meine Erinnerungen mit Hermine sicher hinter Wänden meines mentalen Zaubertränkevorratsraums versteckt. Er hat weder die Geheimnisse des Ordens gesehen, noch von der vollständigen Prophezeiung erfahren.

"Dumbledore hat dich Potter zuerst unterrichten lassen, weil er glaubte, dass ihr beide auf demselben Fähigkeitsniveau seid, aber nicht auf demselben Talentlevel. Es ist schwer für diejenigen von uns mit großem Talent, diejenigen ohne zu lehren. Ich habe selbst damit gekämpft, als ich dich unterrichtet habe."

Arroganter Reptilienbastard. Du weißt nicht so viel, wie du denkst zu wissen.

Der Dunkle Lord sieht für einen Moment weg und spricht dann.

"Erzähl mir, was du über Maidbrauerinnen weißt, Severus."

"Sie sind in der modernen Zeit sehr selten", erwidere ich, dankbar, dass er das Thema aufgegriffen hat. Ich möchte wissen, was er weiß und warum er daran interessiert ist. Ich möchte ihn von allem wegbringen, dass vielleicht auf Hermine weisen könnte. „Die ursprünglichen Maidbrauerinnen waren Nonnen und Priesterinnen aus alten heidnischen Religionen. Sie hatten das Engagement, die Fähigkeit und das notwendige Maß an Reinheit, um einige der mächtigsten Heiltränke, die in der Zauberwelt bekannt sind, zu brauen. Das Engagement und die Reinheit sind selten in den letzten paar Generationen von Hexen."

"Jungfrauen sind eine seltene Ware", kommentiert der Dunkle Lord, "außer unter Hexen, die zu jung sind für diese Art des Brauens."

"Genau so ist es, Meister", erwidere ich, als ich das vorsichtig abgemessene Blut dem Herzstärkungstrank hinzufüge. „Maid gebraute Tränke sind für gewöhnlich komplex und erfordern Levels an Fähigkeiten, die typischer Weise nicht unter den Jüngeren gefunden werden." Ich sehe von dem Trank auf, als ich einen Rührzauber für einhundertdreißig Umdrehungen, gegen den Uhrzeigesinn, spreche. „Ich kann mir die Art von Macht einer achtzig oder neunzig Jahre alten Nonne, die sie auf einen Trank überleitet, nicht vorstellen. So etwas haben wir nicht mehr."

Der Dunkle Lord sieht mich mit einem Ausdruck an, der als Erheiterung angesehen werden könnte. Es ist schwierig zu sagen, da seine Gesichtszüge so verzerrt sind.

"Würde die Anwendung des Imperiusfluchs an solch einer Nonne einen zufrieden stellenden Trank hervorbringen?", fragt er.

"Ich glaube nicht", erwidere ich. „Wenn die Nonne nicht die Fähigkeiten, handwerkliches Geschick oder Ausbildung hat, würde der Imperiusfluch sie ihr nicht geben."

"Ich denke, du hast Recht", sagt Voldemort. „Gibt es unter den Schülern, jetzige oder verflossene, welche von denen du glaubst, sie könnten einen zufrieden stellenden Maid gebrauten Trank herstellen?"

Ich pausiere in meinem Abwiegen des Trompetengrases, der nächsten Zutat, die dem Trank zugefügt werden muss.

"Es gibt nicht viele, die das Talent haben und ich kann für ihren Grad an Reinheit nicht garantieren", erwidere ich. Ich denke an ein paar der wenigen Frauen, die dieses Talent vielleicht haben könnten, aber verheiratet und nicht mehr berechtigt sind. „Cassandra Bennett, Felicitiy Spurgeon und Johanna Douglas könnten diesen hochwertigen Trank brauen. Wie auch immer, ich glaube, Bennett und Spurgeon haben geheiratet. Was Douglas angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie sollte kurz davor stehen, ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen."

"Ich bezweifle, dass eine von ihnen Maidbrauerin ist", fahre ich fort. „Eine Maidbrauerin kann hohe Preise für ihre Tränke verlangen. Dominique Boulanger ist die letzte Maidbrauerin, von der ich weiß. Sie machte ein Vermögen damit, für eine Apotheke in Frankreich zu brauen, welche Tränke an Krankenhäuser in ganz Europa und Großbritannien verkaufte. Sie heiratete vor zwölf Jahren und seit dem gab es keine weiteren."

"Es sind Belohnungen ausgesetzt für das Melden einer potenziellen Maidbrauerin. Wenn ich wüsste, dass eine meiner Schülerinnen die Fähigkeit besitzt und berechtigt ist, hätte ich sie gemeldet und meine Belohnung eingestrichen." Ich beschließe, die Chance zu ergreifen. „Hermine Granger wäre perfekt gewesen für diesen Zweck. Als eine Schlammblüterin würde sie von dem Wert einer Maidbrauerin nichts wissen." Ich kichere böse. „Als eine Schlammblüterin hat sie wahrscheinlich ihre wertvollste Gabe billig hergegeben."

Voldemort bellt ein Lachen.

"Wusstest du, dass einer deiner hochgeschätzten Kollegen nun ihre Gefälligkeiten nutzt?", merkt er sarkastisch an.

"Wirklich?"

Der Rührzauber hat aufgehört. Ich gebe das Trompetengras hinzu und ein Stück rosafarbenen Quarz und setze alles auf, um es für zehn Minuten zu verrühren, während ich die Flamme unter dem Kessel für ein langsames Köcheln herunterdrehe.

"William Weasley scheint da weiter zu machen, wo sein Bruder und Potter aufgehört haben", bemerkt der Dunkle Lord in einer anzüglichen Weise an.

Ich überprüfe die Beeren des Hagedorns, die ich zuvor zerkleinert habe, und lege sie zum Abtropfen in ein Sieb über einer kleinen Schale. Es ist nicht genug Saft da für den Trank. Ich nehme mir noch ein paar mehr zum Zerkleinern und fahre mit der Arbeit fort.

"Ich bezweifle, dass es sehr lange halten wird", erwidere ich. „Weasleys letzter weibliche Partner war eine französische Halb-Veela, die am Tri Magischen Turnier teilgenommen hat. Sie ist eine ausgesprochene Schönheit. Es scheint für mich unwahrscheinlich, dass Weasley sich für Granger entscheiden wird, deren Aussehen ziemlich gewöhnlich ist."

"Er hat sie womöglich nicht wegen ihres Aussehens ausgewählt", sagt der Dunkle Lord.

Wir beide lachen in der Art von Männern, die einen schmutzigen Witz genießen.

"Zweifellos hat sie Fähigkeiten in ihrer Zeit mit Potter und Weasley erreicht, die einen bestimmten Reiz haben." Es ist nicht schön, so über Hermine zu sprechen, aber es ist in ihrem besten Interesse, das Interesse des Dunklen Lords von ihr abzulenken.

Während ich mich durch das Glas mit Jiaogluan Wurzeln wühle, wähle ich eine mögliche Kandidatin aus und fange an zu schneiden.

"Dumbledore hat die Dienste einer Maidbrauerin, Severus", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Es gibt mehr Beweise als nur die Rettung des Werwolfs."

Ich sehe von meiner Arbeit auf und warte, dass der Dunkle Lord zum Ende kommt.

"In den letzten paar Monaten", fährt er fort, "hat eine Maidbrauerin begonnen, das St. Mungo mit Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränken zu versorgen. Ich habe einen Todesser im St. Mungo, der versucht hat, ihre Identität herauszufinden. Wie es scheint, hält sie ihre Identität geheim, in dem sie die Medihexe von Hogwarts als Zwischenperson einbezogen hat."

Das Messer beiseite legend, versuche ich mein Bestes so zu schauen, als würde ich mich konzentriert anstrengen, meine Gedanken zu durchforsten.

"Mein Zugang zu den Identitäten der Ordensmitglieder des Phönix ist limitiert auf diejenigen, die Ihr bereits kennt", erkläre ich. „Keine von ihnen könnte jemals eine Maidbrauerin sein. Auch hat keine von ihnen eine Tochter in dem Alter und mit den Fähigkeiten, um Maid zu brauen. Wenn es eine Maidbrauerin gibt, ist es keine, die ich in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe. Gleichzeitig macht es keinen Sinn, dass eine ältere Maidbrauerin jetzt damit beginnen würde, ihre Tränke zu verkaufen. Sie hätte schon längst ein Vermögen machen können."

"Gibt es jemanden, der seine Ausbildung in eine der europäischen Schulen beendet hat, die die Maidbrauerin sein könnte?", fragt der Dunkle Lord.

"Das ist eine Möglichkeit", erwidere ich und fahre mit dem Schneiden der Wurzeln fort. "Mit Eurer Zustimmung würde ich diskrete Nachforschungen betreiben."

"Du darfst", sagt der Dunkle Lord.

Der Rührzauber ist vollendet. Ich gieße den Saft der Hagedornbeeren hinein und rühre um. Vorsichtig die geschnittenen Jiaogulanwurzeln abmessend, gebe ich zwei Einheiten hinzu und beobachte, wie der Trank zu einer leicht blau-grünen Farbe wechselt. Wenn ich den nächsten Schritt getan habe, werde ich versuchen, ob ich herausfinden kann, warum der Dunkle Lord eine Maidbrauerin finden will.

"Dies muss für weitere fünf Minuten sieden." Ein wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel und der Wallnussrührer übernimmt die Arbeit. „In einer halben Stunde wird er fertig sein zum Durchsieben und zum Abfüllen in Gefäße."

"Sehr gut, Severus." Der Dunkle Lord kommt herüber und begutachtet den Inhalt des Kessels. "Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, und dass wir die Möglichkeit zum Reden hatten."

Ich erlaube mir, wehmütig zu schauen.

"Der heutige Tag war wie die Zeit, kurz nachdem ich den Todessern beigetreten bin. Damals gab es mehr Zeit zum Reden und Ihr lehrtet mich soviel. Jetzt sind wir alle zu beschäftigt und es ist nicht mehr dasselbe."

Der Dunkle Lord schaut nachdenklich.

"Du hast absolut Recht, Sohn", erwidert er. „Diese Zeit des Hinsetzen und Redens ist verloren gegangen. Das waren gute Zeiten, als wir in Lucius Bibliothek saßen und über Zaubersprüche, Flüche und verbotene Formen magischen Wissens gesprochen haben. Wir haben uns die Zeit für Gemeinschaft und Freundschaft genommen." Voldemort nickt zu sich selbst. „Wir müssen uns wieder Zeit dafür nehmen. Du warst sehr gut in deiner Arbeit, die du heute für mich vollbracht hast", sagt er.

"Ich bin dankbar, Euer Vertrauen zu haben, mein Lord", sage ich mit einer Verbeugung. „Die Möglichkeit zu haben, meine Ehrerbietung zu zeigen, in dem ich für Euren persönlichen Gebrauch brauen durfte, ist eine große Ehre."

Ich muss zurück ins Hauptquartier, um diese Information an den Orden weiterzugeben.

Ich erhebe meinen Kopf und sehe Voldemorts Zauberstab auf mein Gesicht gerichtet.

"_Obliviate."_

---------------------

"Severus."

Ich fühle jemanden meinen Arm stoßen.

"Wach auf, Severus."

"Lucius?", murmle ich.

Ich öffne meine Augen. Der Raum ist verschwommen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe Lucius blonden Schopf. Er steht neben meinem Stuhl.

"Glück für dich", sagt er, "dass unser Meister heute in einer ziemlich vergebenden Stimmung ist. In seiner Anwesenheit einzuschlafen, ist für gewöhnlich etwas, das er nicht toleriert. Er sagte, du wärst ziemlich erschöpft nach eurem Duelliertraining."

"Duelliertraining?" So müde. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern…."

"Unser Lord sagte, er hat dich in der letzten Runde ziemlich schwer getroffen. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich erinnern, wenn du die Nacht gut durchschläfst."

Ich schaue mich um und sehe Rutherford und Pettigrew. Sie sprechen mit Bellatrix. Rudolphus und Rabastan sitzen zur rechten und linken Seite des Dunklen Lord. Er demonstriert die Zauberstabbewegungen für einen Zauberspruch. Der junge Rutherford bietet an, die Weingläser nachzufüllen, die von Dolohov und Avery gehalten werden.

Der Dunkle Lord dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und lächelt. Er erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl. Da er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet, ist es unser Protokoll, dass ich mich erhebe. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, aufzustehen. Der Dunkle Lord gibt einen seiner hohen Lacher von sich und tritt neben mich. Er legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt mich sanft zurück in den Sessel.

„Versuche nicht zu stehen, Severus", sagt er warm. „Ich fürchte, unser Duelliertraining hat dich ziemlich fertig gemacht."

"Danke, Meister", erwidere ich unsicher. „Ich möchte anständigen Respekt demonstrieren."

"Das hast du", erwidert er fast freudig. „Wir haben den Tag mit erzählen und duellieren verbracht. Du warst den ganzen Tag sehr respektvoll und hast mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Unser Gespräch hat mich daran erinnert, wie wichtig es ist, Zeit für die Gemeinschaft mit meinen Anhängern aufzubringen. Ich muss dir danken, mich an meine Wurzeln erinnert zu haben, wie wichtig es für uns alle ist, die Möglichkeit zu haben, einfach Zeit mit einander zu verbringen."

Der Dunkle Lord winkt mit seinem Arm, um jeden im Raum einzuschließen. Sogar die Ratte lächelt.

"Es war unfair von mir, dich zu erschöpft zurückzulassen, um an unserem Gespräch teilzunehmen", sagt er. „Ich werde es nächstes Mal wieder gut machen."

"Danke, Meister", sage ich, weiterhin verwirrt über diese Wandlung.

Die anderen schauen mich amüsiert an.

"Im Moment denke ich, ist es das Beste für dich, wenn du dich ausruhst", sagt der Dunkle Lord.

"Mir Eurer Erlaubnis, mein Lord", unterbricht Lucius, "werde ich unser Dornröschen nach Hause bringen."

"Auf jeden Fall", lacht der Dunkle Lord und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Der Dunkle Lord befindet sich auf der einen Seite von mir, Lucius auf der anderen. Die beiden helfen mir auf meine Füße.

Ich versuche, mich zu verbeugen.

"Nein, Sohn", sagt der Dunkle Lord, fast liebevoll. „Du würdest vorn überkippen und auf deinem Gesicht landen. Lass Lucius dich nach Hause bringen."

Lucius legt meinen Arm um seine Schultern und legt einen Arm um meine Hüfte.

"Sag Gute Nacht, Severus", sagt er.

"Gute Nacht, Severus", sage ich, vernebelt und gefügig. Ich höre einen Chor aus _Gute Nacht_ und _süße Träume_ Rufen als Lucius mir hilft, den Flur entlang zu stolpern.

----------------------------

"Ich entdecke die Überreste von einem Stärkungstrank mit einigen mächtigen Stimulantia darin", sagt Poppy. „Kein Wunder, dass er erschöpft ist, jetzt da sie nachgelassen haben."

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Poppy über mich gebeugt.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sie.

Ich bin in dem Zimmer, in dem ich für gewöhnlich im Hauptquartier übernachte. Das Bett ist noch immer vergrößert aus der Zeit, in der wir Hermine gegen die Nachwirkungen der Explosion des topischen Cruciatustrankes behandelten. Es kann so bleiben, so weit es mich betrifft. Es erinnert mich daran, dass sie hier in meinem Bett geschlafen hat. Ich hätte das gern regelmäßig.

Ich stöhne und versuche, mich aufzusetzen.

Poppy drückt mich zurück. "Denke nicht mal daran", sagt sie.

"Du warst in einem schrecklichen Zustand, als du hier ankamst", sagt Albus und taucht hinter Poppy hervor in mein Blickfeld auf.

"Ich habe die Mutter aller Kater", sage ich, hoffend, dass sie meine genuschelten Worte verstehen.

"Du hattest einen ziemlich Eintopf aus Tränken in deinem System", sagt Poppy. „Ich werde dir keine weiteren geben. Du musst dich mit einem Zauber begnügen." Sie bewegt ihren Zauberstab über mich und singt. Das Pochen in meinem Kopf verringert sich zu einem annehmbareren Level. Er tut nichts gegen die Übelkeit.

"Kannst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?", sagt Remus und stellt sich in mein Blickfeld.

Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren, und finde meine letzten Erinnerungen vernebelt vor.

"Ich wurde gerufen", murmle ich, "zu Rutherfords Manor."

"Edmund Rutherford?", fragt Remus.

"Ja. Sein Junge war dort." Nein, das ist nicht ganz korrekt. „Kein Junge. Kyle ist jetzt Ende zwanzig. Er wurde vor ein paar Jahren eingeführt."

"War noch jemand dort?", fragt Albus.

"Pettigrew und der Dunkle Lord", erwidere ich gähnend. „Die anderen müssen später gekommen sein."

"Welche anderen?", hakt Remus nach.

"Lucius, Bella, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov und Avery. Ich denke, das waren alle, aber sie kamen später. Sie waren zu Beginn nicht anwesend."

"Innerer Zirkel", kommentiert Remus zu Albus. „Das ist bedeutend."

Albus setzt sich auf das Bett neben mich und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

"Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du als erstes getan hattest, als du dort ankamst, Sohn?", fragt er.

Ich bin für einen Augenblick verwirrt. „Er hat mich so genannt."

"Wer nannte dich wie?", fragt Albus sanft.

"Der Dunkle Lord. Er nannte mich Sohn."

Albus schaut besorgt.

"Er wollte wahrscheinlich, dass du dich entspannt und behaglich fühlst", sagt Albus. „Die meisten Menschen haben in seiner Gegenwart Angst."

"Ja." Das macht Sinn. "Wir haben uns duelliert. Er wollte üben."

"Kannst du dich daran erinnern, welche Flüche ihr geübt habt?", fragt Albus.

Es ist alles in einem Durcheinander. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

"Er sagte, wir haben uns duelliert."

Albus greift herüber und streicht mein Haar zurück. Er sieht über seine Halbmondgläser während er mein Gesicht überprüft und besonders meine Augen.

"Ich glaube, es ist möglich, dass er in deinen Erinnerungen herumgepfuscht hat", sagt Albus leise. „Habe ich deine Erlaubnis, nachzusehen?"

"Der Dunkle Lord hat nachgesehen", murmle ich vernebelt. „Es tat weh. Pettigrew gab mir einen Trank und Wasser."

"Ich verspreche, dir nicht weh zu tun", sagt Albus versichernd.

"In Ordnung." Ich wünschte, er würde mich schlafen lassen.

Albus beugt sich über mich und unsere Augen treffen sich. Ich kann fühlen, wie er in meinen Geist eindringt. Es ist nicht so wie beim Dunklen Lord. Albus ist warm und sanft. Es ist beruhigend und hilft mir, mich zu entspannen. Ich kann meine Augen nicht schließen, aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich einschlafen.

Albus schickt eine weitere Welle des Friedens und der Ruhe durch meine Augen und unterbricht den Kontakt. Ich möchte schlafen.

"Nur noch einen Augenblick, Severus", sagt Albus, seine Hand ist an meiner Stirn. Ich öffne meine Augen.

"Es gibt Hinweise für einen brutalen Okklumentikabschnitt", sagt Albus, "was ich absolut erwartet habe. Es gibt zudem Hinweise für einen Obliviate. Dir wurden mehrere Stunden der Erinnerungen entfernt."

Poppy zieht die Luft scharf an ein und Remus schaut besorgt.

Albus lächelt mich an und drückt meine Hand.

"Glücklicherweise bist du dickköpfig wie immer. Ich sehe keine Anzeichen einer permanenten Schädigung. Ein wenig Schlaf wird dir sehr gut tun und dann können du und ich ein wenig Reparaturarbeit vollbringen."

"Er hat einen Obliviate angewendet?", frage ich, nur um sicher zu gehen.

"Ja", sagt Albus. "Glücklicherweise oder unglücklicherweise, hat Tom außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, wenn es zu jeglicher Art von Geistesarbeit kommt. Ich glaube, der richtige Ausdruck würde chirurgische Feinheit sein. Er wusste genau, was er entfernen wollte, und führte es sorgfältig durch. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, seinen Zaubertränke Meister mit Hirnschäden zurückzulassen."

"Meine Sachen", frage ich und zupfe an meinem Ärmel. Ich trage eines meiner Nachtgewänder. „Ich brauche meine Kleidung."

"Nicht zum Schlafen, Severus", sagt Poppy. „Du wirst die nächsten ein oder zwei Tage nirgendwo hingehen."

"Ich habe Zeichen an meiner Kleidung verwendet", erkläre ich dringend. „Ich brauche meine Sachen."

Remus dreht sich um und hebt etwas vom Stuhl hoch. Er händigt einen sorgfältig gefalteten Stapel an Kleidungsstücken an Albus aus.

"Was meinst du?", fragt Albus.

"Die Knöpfe an der linken Tasche."

Albus wühlt sich durch den Stapel und zieht die Hose hervor. Er sucht nach der linken Hosentasche und hält sie mir entgegen, damit ich sie mir ansehen kann. Der mittlere Knopf ist geöffnet.

"Ich muss für ihn gebraut haben. Der mittlere Knopf bedeutet, dass ich etwas für den Dunklen Lord gebraut habe."

"Sehr gut geplant, Severus", sagt Albus. „Überlass es dir, Zeichen für dich vorzubereiten für den Fall, dass etwas passiert, an das du dich nicht erinnerst."

"Ich denke, wir müssen ihn schlafen lassen", sagt Poppy und sieht zu Albus.

"Auf jeden Fall", sagt Albus und erhebt sich. „Du ruhst dich aus und ich werde morgen wieder zu dir kommen."

Poppy beugt sich über mich und zieht die Decken hoch. Sie wickelt mich ein und streicht mein Haar zurück aus meinem Gesicht. Das ist ziemlich nett.

"Ich würde dich gern von Ellen untersuchen lassen", sagt sie. „Wäre das in Ordnung für dich?"

"Mmmmphhum", erwidere ich.

"Ich interpretiere das als ein Ja", sagt sie.

Ich rolle mich auf meine Seite und ziehe eins der Kissen nach unten, damit ich es umarmen kann. Hermine hat hier geschlafen. Ich mag es, daran zu denken. Sie liebt mich. Ich wünschte, sie würde jetzt mit hier schlafen, damit ich sie so halten könnte, wie ich es gerade mit dem Kissen tue.

Schnarchen.

tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vipera Schlange Natter  
praedatorius beutemachend  
cyanos eigentlich eine Algenart, aber wenn man ins griechische geht mit kyaneos stahlblau, schwarzblau, und cyan als Farbton blaugrün, türkis  
magicus magisch_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 73:_

_Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen._

_So, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Wann hättet ihr gern das nächste? Ich habe es so gut wie fertig… ;O)_


	73. Kapitel 73

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Padme: Deine Frage wird im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet. ;O)_

_Lycos: Danke und dir wünsche ich weiterhin viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!_

_Have fun!_

--------------------------------  
_**73. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine****  
1. Mai 1999**

"Hab es", sagt Bill, verkleinert den Karton mit Büchern und legt ihn in seinen Rucksack.

Die Muggelwelt hat Unternehmen, die sich auf das Packen von Besitztümern spezialisiert haben, und sie von einem Ort zum anderen bringen. Der Prozess verlangt starke Rücken, zweirädrige Handwagen und große Lastwagen.

Die Zaubererwelt könnte sie in Null Komma Nichts aus dem Geschäft drängen. Mit Packzaubern, Reduzierungszauber für Größe und Gewicht, Bills bodenlosem und meinem bodenlosen Rucksack sind die meisten meiner Habseligkeiten eingepackt und fertig zum umziehen.

Die einzige Sache, die noch auf meiner Liste steht, ist Krummbein wieder zu finden. Er versteckt sich irgendwo auf der sechsten Etage. Ich denke, er hat erkannt, dass wir umziehen, und möchte Thekla und Butterscotch nicht verlassen.

"Ich habe versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass seine zwei Katzenfreunde im Herbst in das Appartementgebäude ziehen werden, wenn ihre Hexen zurück zum College kommen werden", erkläre ich, "aber er hört mir niemals zu, wenn ich ihm etwas sage."

"Katzen sind berüchtigt dafür", neckt Bill, sein langes rotes Haar verdeckt sein Gesicht als er die letzten Kartons mit Büchern in seinem Rucksack verstaut. „Vielleicht solltest du Professor McGonagall bitten, es ihm zu erklären."

Ich muss lachen. "Ich kann mir das genau vorstellen. Ich habe Minerva niemals gefragt, ob sie sich mit den anderen Katzen in Hogwarts anfreundet. Sie könnte Krummbein vermissen. Vielleicht sind sie fällig für einen Besuch."

"Du wirst morgen zurückkommen, um deine restlichen Dinge zu holen", sagt Bill und demonstriert damit Fähigkeiten des Gedankenlesens, die ich von ihm nicht kannte. „Du musst Krummbein nicht bei dieser Reise mitbringen. Er spielt wahrscheinlich irgendwo mit seinen Kumpels und wird schon einen Tag allein klarkommen."

"Du hast Recht", erwidere ich. „Heute wird es sehr stressig werden, auch ohne Krummbein, wenn er verrückt spielt. Er muss einfach bis morgen warten, um auf die Bäume im Hinterhof zu klettern. Ich kann ihn mitnehmen, wenn du hierher zurückkommst, um den Transportraum zu benutzen."

Ich ziehe bereits den Karton mit Krummbeins Katzenklo, Wasserschüssel, Fressnapf und Korb mit Katzenspielzeug hervor. Im Nu ist alles zurück an seinem Platz. Krummbein kann ins und aus dem Wohnheimzimmer durch die Katzentür gelangen, somit wird es dem unabhängigen kleinen Monster gut gehen, bis ich morgen zurückkomme, um meine restlichen Dinge mitzunehmen und die Verwandlung bei den Möbeln zurückzunehmen, die ich bei meinem Einzug hier vollführt habe.

Ich schaue mich schnell um. Ich denke, ich habe alles, was ich heute brauche.

"Sollen wir mal nachsehen, ob die anderen soweit sind?", fragt Bill.

Ich nicke erwidernd und beuge mich nach unten, um meinen Rucksack aufzunehmen. Er hält die Tür auf während ich den Rucksack über meine Schultern schwinge. Ich höre ein Geräusch und Anitas Tür öffnet sich. Draco tritt heraus, einen Beutel tragend, Anita trägt eine riesige Reisetasche. Ihre Verkleinerungszauber sind nicht so gut wie Dracos und meine. Außer Draco hat ihr geholfen, wette ich, dass Anita nicht mal die Hälfte von dem hat, was Draco und ich einpacken konnten.

Draco sieht Bill hinter mir und fängt an zu strahlen.

"Guten Morgen!", ruft Darco enthusiastisch. „Ist es nicht ein toller Tag zum Umziehen?"

Ich bin erstaunt, dass er nicht gesagt hat, es wäre ein toller Tag zum Duellieren.

"Shhh!", beruhigt Anita. "Wir sollen nicht preisgeben, was wir vorhaben. Die ganze sechste Etage könnte dich gehört haben."

"Also, haben sie nicht", ruft Warren, als er den Flur entlang kommt, seinen bodenlosen Rucksack aus der Gucci Abteilung der Zaubererbekleidungsabteilung tragend. „Aber ich bestimmt."

Das ist unser Warren, ein wahrhaftiger Sklave der Mode. Erneut betrachtet Warren Bill, wie Krummbein eine Dose Thunfisch betrachtet. Es ist wirklich schade, dass Ron nicht schwul ist. Er sieht Bill so ähnlich, dass Warren ihn einfach vernaschen würde. Dann würde Ron nicht soviel darüber jammern, wie schwer es ist, ein nettes Mädchen kennen zu lernen.

Ich täusche ein Husten vor, um das Kichern, das wirklich hartnäckig versucht, hervorzubrechen, zu überdecken.

Jeder sieht mich an.

"Entschuldigt. Ich habe ein wenig Staub in meine Lunge bekommen", erkläre ich. "Bücher zusammenpacken, wisst ihr. Staubwischzauber helfen bei Büchern nicht viel."

Ich kann ihnen nicht erklären, worüber ich lache. Ich bin gewöhnlich so ernst und jetzt kämpfe ich gegen Dinge an, die in meinem Kopf vor sich gehen.

Draco und Anita wechseln einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, nachdem sie Bill und mich angesehen haben. Warren rollt seine Augen.

Wir gehen los, um den Bus zu erreichen, welcher uns zu der Bushaltestelle einen Block vom Appartementgebäude entfernt, bringt. Wir können nicht dorthin apparieren oder per Portschlüssel reisen bis der Transportraum in der ersten Etage gebaut wurde. Bis dahin werden wir uns wie die Muggel fortbewegen.

Unsere Übungsstunde während der Woche, uns in die muggelschen öffentlichen Transportmöglichkeiten einzufinden, verlief nicht sehr gut. Anita und ich hatten keine Probleme, wie Muggel auszusehen und den öffentlichen Bus zu nehmen. Warren machte es gut, aber er war in einer seiner Launen, in denen er sich Auffallend Schwul gibt, und mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, als er sollte. Auf der anderen Seite, so wie sich Draco aufgeführt hat, hat es die Muggel vom Gaffen abgehalten, da er jeden finster anblickte, der ihm zu nah kam. Es erinnerte mich an Severus an einem seiner reizbareren Tage.

Draco ist lockerer geworden, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hat, aber es gibt Zeiten, da verwandelt er sich in den Reinblüter Draco. Die Busfahrt war eine davon.

Wenn der Bus fast leer gewesen wäre, wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Unglücklicherweise war er zu zwei Drittel voll mit Muggeln. Draco fühlte sich unwohl und zog seine Lucius Malfoy Imitation hervor. Es gab keine freien Plätze in der Hinsicht, dass Draco neben Anita sitzen konnte. Sie setzte sich und er stand die ganze Fahrt neben ihr, sich an der Haltestange festhaltend und über sie beschützerisch wachend.

Zugegeben, Dracos Haar ist nicht so lang, er trug keine Umhänge und hatte nicht den Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf bei sich, aber er wachte über Anita mit einem hochmütigen Ausdruck, direkt aus dem Gesicht des Guten Alten Dad ausgeborgt. Als zwei Muggelteenager mit Tattoos, rasierten Köpfen, Nasenringen und schlechten Manieren ihn schubsten, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, schenkte er ihnen ein höhnisches Lächeln, das jeder in der Zaubererwelt als ein Signal erkannt hätte, das einem wirklich schrecklichem Fluch vorausgeht.

Anita lenkte ihn ab, in dem sie an seinen Po fasste.

Es funktionierte, ihn davon abzuhalten, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen und die zwei Teenager mit permanenten magischen Narben zurückzulassen, gefolgt von Obliviates durch die Amerikanische Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach verstimmte es ihn offensichtlich, dass Anita ihn vor Muggeln so berührte.

Diesem folgte eine laute Auseinandersetzung von einem Muggelpaar in dem Bus. Sie stritten eine Zeit lang leise, aber es eskalierte zu dem Punkt, wo das Mädchen aufstand und in den vorderen Teil des Busses stürzte, als er langsam die Haltestelle vor unserer anfuhr. Als sie die Stufen hinunter ging, drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihrem Freund um, hob ihre Hand mit ausgestrecktem Mittelfinger und schrie ihn an.

"Du Mistkerl", schrie sie und winkte mit ihrem Finger, "du absolut verdammter Mistkerl. Du bist nicht Mann genug, um ein Bastard zu sein!"

Warren und ich saßen einen Sitz weiter, tauschten einen Blick und taten alles, um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Persönlich denke ich, war es ein sehr wirkungsvoller Satz. Warren schien das gleiche zu denken.

Dann sah ich zu Draco. Er schaute, als hätte gerade einer der Schimpansen aus dem Zoo eine Handvoll Mist auf ihn geworfen.

Manchmal vergesse ich, woher Draco kommt und wie die hohe Reinblütergesellschaft eigentlich ist. Er behandelt mich gut, jetzt. Wir sind weg von zuhause und es gibt keine Augenzeugen, die ihn beurteilen, wenn er eine Muggelgeborene wie eine Hexe behandelt, die berechtigt ist, eine zu sein. Ich glaube, in Dracos Gedanken bin ich einfach Hermine. Er sieht mich nicht mehr als Schlammblutstreberin aus Gryffindor. Ich bin einfach ich.

Es ist anders, wenn man Draco an einen Ort bringt, wo viele Muggel sind. Die kulturellen Unterschiede springen schreiend hervor. Er kann sie als nichts anderes sehen als eine niedere Lebensform, wenn sie in einer Gruppe sind. Es mag anders sein, wenn er genügend Zeit bekommt, sie nacheinander kennen zu lernen. Ich kann mir die Umstände nicht vorstellen, die Draco in genügend regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Muggel bringen könnten, der eine Freundschaft oder wenigsten eine freundliche Bekanntschaft hervorruft. Es würde ihm sehr gut tun.

Die Zeit, die er mit Wilhelmina verbracht hat, hat ihm dabei geholfen, einige seiner Vorurteile gegenüber Hauselfen abzulegen. Er behandelt sie höflich.

Wir sind alle ein Produkt unserer Erziehung und Dracos Vorurteile sind ein Teil davon. Ich muss glauben, dass er sie überwindet, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommt.

Als wir im Appartementgebäude ankamen, hatten Draco und Anita einen heftigen Streit.

Warren und ich gingen in sein Appartement, um den beiden Freiraum zu lassen, damit sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit streiten mussten. Er zeigte mir sein Organisationssystem für den Kleiderschrank. Er wird seine kompletten Sachen nach Art, Farbe und Stil sortiert haben. Er zeigte mir, wie Pullover immer gefaltet werden sollten, anstatt sie auf einen Bügel zu hängen, damit sie keine Beulen an den Schultern erhielten. Er hat ein spezielles Regal nur für seine Schuhe.

Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich mir Sets an schwarzen Hosen und Westen mit Oberteilen in verschiedenen Farben besorgt habe. Ich denke, er verstand, dass ich sie mir gekauft hatte, damit ich mir meine anderen Sachen nicht ruiniere, wenn ich an Zaubertränken arbeite, aber er war ziemlich erschrocken bei der Vorstellung. Er bot an, mir bei einem Schrankorganisationssystem wie seinem zu helfen. Es würde sehr praktisch sein. Ich vermute, Warren würde mir auch gern bei der Organisation meines Büros helfen. Ich werde ihn nicht in die Nähe meiner Unterwäscheschublade lassen. Wir haben nicht dieselbe Größe, somit könnte er sie sich nicht borgen, ohne die Größe zu verändern. Es geht ihn dennoch nichts an.

Wir konnten Anita und Draco immer noch zwei Türen weiter streiten hören. Anscheinend waren sie so sehr in ihrem Streit vertieft, dass sie vergessen hatten, Privatsphärenbanne zu errichten. Sogar Cindy entschied sich dafür, fern zu bleiben und kam zu uns in Warrens Appartement. Die gedämpften Geräusche des Streits gingen weiter als Warren auf Besonderheiten seines Wohnzimmers hinwies, seine Wahl an Schwarz und Grau als seine Hauptfarbe und Rot als Akzent.

Cindy war besonders am Fernseherset und dem Videorekorder interessiert. Das Stereosystem ließ sie vor Freude quieken als Warren eine Musikkassette hervorzog, die er extra für sie besorgt hatte. Es war eine Sammlung von Musik aus 1920. Er drehte sie laut genug auf, dass wir Anita und Draco nicht mehr hören konnten.

Cindy klatschte ihre Hände und seufzte, als sie Hellen Kane zuhörte, die in einer schrecklichen Imitation der Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens sang, „I want to be loved by you, just you and nobody else but you". Diesem Greuel folgte „I taut I taw a puddy tat" in der gleichen Stimme.

Krummbein würde tödlich beleidigt sein. Ich war es fast.

Auf der anderen Seite fuhren Cindy und Warren damit fort, einen Tanz zu vollführen, der sich Lindy Hop nannte. Dieser war ziemlich athletisch und beide schienen gut darin zu sein, aber ich denke, es war als Paartanz gedacht. Cindy ist einfach zu kalt, um mit ihr in der Weise zu tanzen. Wie die Muggels die Geschichte beginnen konnten, dass die Wiederauferstandene Cindy im O'Henry Ballsaal immer wieder erschien und die ganze Nacht mit jungen Männern durchtanzte, ist ein wirkliches Rätsel für mich.

Zwischen den Liedern bemerkten Warren und ich, dass das Geschrei den Flur weiter runter aufgehört hatte. Wir tauschten einen Blick aus, erkennend, dass der Versöhnungsteil des Abends weiter den Flur entlang passierte. Da ich eine ziemliche gute Vorstellung hatte, was dieses Versöhnen beinhaltet, wurde ich rot und entschied, das Essen auszupacken, welches wir im Goldenen Stäbchen geholt hatten, damit Warren und ich essen konnten.

Anita und Draco waren allein.

Sie würden eventuell auftauchen, um Luft zu holen. Warren und ich waren weit gekommen in unseren Physikaufgaben als die Zwei zum Abendessen Hand in Hand erschienen.

Keiner von beiden sagte, worüber der Streit gegangen oder wie er ausgegangen war. Wir alle kamen zusammen, um das Abendessen zu beenden und für unsere Physikvorlesung zu lernen.

Ich frage mich, ob Anita Draco daran erinnert hat, dass sie Muggelahnen nicht weit zurück in ihrer Familie hat, und dass sie regelmäßig zwischen der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt hin und her pendelt. Ihre Familie hat ein unvorstellbares Vermögen gemacht und enorme Macht angesammelt, in dem sie zwischen der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt eine Brücke gebaut hat.

Abgesehen davon mag sie es nicht, wenn er sich wie ein Stockfisch benimmt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis wir das Stadium _Triff die Eltern_ erreichen und sie das erste Mal Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy zu Gesicht bekommt. Es ist eine Schande, dass es keine Möglichkeit für mich gibt, dabei zu sein. Es lässt mich wünschen, ein Animagus zu sein und mich in eine Fliege verwandeln zu können, die an einer Wand sitzen und zu schauen kann.

Das wiederum ist zu sehr Rita Kimmkorn, um sich wohl dabei zu fühlen.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es heute besser im Bus klappt als das letzte Mal. Anita hat Draco wahrscheinlich dazu gezwungen, den Bus zu nehmen und nicht ihren oder einen gemieteten Wagen. Sie ist entschlossen, dass Draco lernen wird, sich anzupassen, ohne auf einen Desillusions- oder Bemerk-Mich-nicht-Zauber zurückzugreifen. Das wird ein komplett anderes Set an Fähigkeiten erfordern als alles, was wir in Hogwarts gelernt haben.

Heute präsentieren wir ein Bild, von dem wir hoffen, das es uns unter den Muggeln unerkannt lässt, denen wir unvermeidlicherweise begegnen werden. Mit Ausnahme, dass Bill sehr gut aussieht, groß ist und dickes, rotes Haar hat, das bis auf seine Schultern fällt. Warren ist sogar größer, trägt enge schwarze Jeans, die seinen Hintern betonen, und einen Hauch von Mascara. Anita trägt eine Designerjeans und ein Top, dass ihre Eltern ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben, das zu dem von Winona Ryder passt, welches sie auf dem Titelbild des _Allure_ Magazins getragen hat. Natürlich würde ein Typ mit weißblondem Haar und grauen Augen, welcher wie ein männliches Model aussieht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ich bin wahrscheinlich die unauffälligste Person in der Gruppe mit meinem buschigen Haar, Levi Jeans und einer passenden Jacke.

Wenigstens sehen wir nicht so ungewöhnlich aus, als wenn Hagrid und Fluffy mit uns laufen würden.

-------------------------

Das ist wundervoll. Wir sitzen Ellbogen an Ellbogen um Dracos Küchentisch und frühstücken und jeder Bissen ist so gut wie alles, was Hogwarts jemals geboten hat.

Wilhelmina ist eine sehr gute Köchin. Sie bereitete sogar gegrillte Tomaten für Draco, Bill und mich zu. Man kann einfach keine gegrillten Tomaten auf einem Frühstücksmenü hier in den Kolonien finden.

Es war Anitas Bewirtung heute Morgen; eine Feier auf unser neues Zuhause. Sie holte Wilhelmina, um unser Frühstück zuzubereiten. Wir gingen in das Gebäude und der schwere Duft von backendem Brot führte uns wie ein Sirenenruf die Treppen hinauf in die oberste Etage. Niemand von uns fühlte sich, als könnte er widerstehen.

Cindy schloss sich uns im Flur an, glücklich schnatternd, jetzt da ihr Gebäude echte lebende Zauberer beherbergt. Der Saum an ihrem Flapperkleid und die lange Feder, angesteckt an dem Band in ihrem Haar, flatterten, als sie vor Aufregung herumhopste. Sie ging sicher, jedem von uns zu erzählen, dass sie jederzeit zur Verfügung stand für Ratschläge und Problemlösen, wann immer wir es brauchten, und verschwand dann, um die Flure zu patrouillieren.

Seit Draco Cindy von den Hogwartsgeistern erzählte, ist sie darauf erpicht, alles in der Weise zu tun, wie diese es tun. In einem fünfstöckigen Gebäude mit dreißig Appartements gibt es nicht viele Flure. Somit entspricht es nicht ganz dem Ausmaß von Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie sich beschäftigen wird.

Wilhelmina begrüßte uns an der Tür zu Anitas Appartement, wo sie kurz umarmt und ihr für ihre Arbeit gedankt wurde. Kurz nach einander hatte Wilhelmina uns alle angewiesen, von der Küche fernzubleiben und Platz zu nehmen. Da Draco einen echten Tisch und Stühle in seiner Küche hat, beschlossen wir, seine zu verwenden.

Bill sitzt direkt neben mir, sein Arm liegt auf der Rückenlehne meines Stuhls. Es ist eine nette Geste und verdeutlicht einen gewissen Besitzanspruch. Abgesehen davon sitzen wir so eng bei einander, dass er nirgendwo anders mit seinen Schultern hin kann. Wenigstens sitzt er zwischen mir und Anita. Es wäre viel schlimmer, wenn er neben Warren sitzen würde.

In mehrerer Hinsicht. Kicher.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht gern mit dem Bus fährst", sagt Warren zu Draco. „Du warst es gewöhnt, in einer kompletten Zaubererwelt zu leben und hattest kaum Kontakt zu Muggeln in England. Hier in den USA ist es ganz anders. Überall sind Muggel und du kannst sie nicht wirklich umgehen. Nicht in einer großen Stadt wie Chicago."

"Es ist nicht notwendig, den Bus zu nehmen", erwidert Draco, sich ein weiteres Stück Toast nehmend und es mit Marmelade bestreichend. „Ich werde bald ein Auto kaufen und zum Campus fahren."

"Und wo parken?", merkt Anita an, mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Du wirst ein Vermögen ausgeben, um einen Parkplatz zu mieten innerhalb der Wegstrecke zum Campus."

"Es ist nur Geld", antwortet Draco lässig.

"Es ist nur Geld, das ausgegeben wird, um zu vermeiden, Teil der Gesellschaft, in der du zufällig mittendrin bist, zu werden", sagt Anita, greift herüber und schnappt sich den Toast aus Dracos Hand. „Hier ist es anders. Dir gehört das Appartementgebäude und du kannst es für Zauberer zum sicheren Hafen machen. Wenn du nach draußen durch die Tür trittst, sind überall Muggel."

Draco schaut zu Anita, die gerade einen großen Bissen von seinem Toast genommen hat und jetzt Marmelade an ihrer Unterlippe kleben hat.

"Meine Großeltern waren Muggel", sagt Anita fast in einem Flüsterton. Sie legt den Toast nieder und nimmt Dracos Hand. „Mein Großvater starb als ich klein war, aber meine Großmutter lebte bis ich siebzehn Jahre alt war."

"Sie unterrichtete die zweite Klasse. Ich saß auf ihrem Schoß und sie lehrte mich das Lesen. Sie half mir beim Rechnen, wodurch ich endlich das Borgen verstand. Sie zeigte mir, wie ich meine Schuhe binde und machte mir einen Pferdeschwanz mit einem Bändchen, wenn ich ein rosa Kleid getragen habe. Sie umarmte mich, wenn ich mir das Knie aufschlug, und gab mir Äpfel und Haferflockenkekse und Kool-Aid, weil es magische Heilmittel in der Welt von Großmutter waren. Sie liebte mich und lehrte mich, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Großmutter ist einer der Gründe, warum ich so bin, wie ich bin, und kein verhätscheltes, verdorbenes Kind eines Millionärs."

"Es war ihr gleich, ob ich magisch war oder nicht. Alle wahren Großmütter denken, dass ihre Enkel magisch sind. Sie hat mich geliebt und half bei meiner Erziehung. Sie war real, Draco. Wie Tante Beatrice es für dich ist."

"Mein Onkel Al ist der jüngste Bruder meiner Mutter. Er ist nicht magisch, aber sehr talentiert im Zimmerhandwerk. Seine Tochter Nancy und ich sind im selben Alter. Als wir neun waren, zimmerte Onkel Al Puppenhäuser für uns, die Türen zum Öffnen und Schließen hatten, Fenster aus Glas und Lichtern, die mit Batterien funktionierten. Wir bekamen sie zu Weihnachten. Sie sind nicht magisch, aber sie waren magisch für uns. Nancy und ich spielten Stunden zusammen mit unseren Barbiepuppen in diesen Häusern und übernachteten bei jedem zuhause. Wie haben unsere Puppenhäuser immer noch und hoffen, eines Tages Töchter zu haben, an die wir sie weitergeben können."

"Sie geht jetzt ins Notre Dame. Sie hat mich letzte Nacht angerufen und mir erzählt, dass sie sich in den Jungen, mit dem sie ausgegangen ist, verliebt hat, und sie denkt darüber nach, ihr Hauptfach in Meeres-Biologie umzuwandeln. Sie ist real, Draco."

"Wie all die Muggeln in dem Bus. Sie haben Familien und Probleme, Zeiten, in denen das Leben toll ist, und Zeiten, wenn es nervt. Für jeden von ihnen ist jemand irgendwo, der sie liebt. Sogar die zwei Jungs mit den Tattoos und Augenbrauenpiercing und das Mädchen, die ihrem Freund sagte, er sei ein Mistkerl."

"Das haben wir gemeinsam, Zauberer und Muggel. Wir sind zuerst menschlich, die anderen Dinge sind zweitrangig. Wer mächtiger oder talentierter ist, ist nicht die wichtigste Sache, wenn Arbeit und Schule für den Tag erledigt sind. Deswegen müssen wir den Bus nehmen und zum Lebensmitteldiscounter gehen und all diese Muggelsachen tun. Es ist Teil des menschlichen Seins und Verstehens der Leben von Menschen, die nicht das Privileg des Apparierens oder der Hauselfen haben. Es ist Teil des Dazugehörens und Respektierens was sie sind. Sie übertreffen uns Tausend zu eins und deshalb müssen wir wachsam sein."

"Aufgrund meiner Großeltern sind sie ein Teil von dem, was ich bin." Anita dreht ihren Kopf und nickt in meine Richtung. „Aufgrund ihrer Eltern sind sie ein Teil von dem, was Hermine ist." Sie sieht zu Warren. „Warrens Schwager ist ein Muggel. Das ist es, was die Dinge sind. Das ist es, was wir sind."

Anita wird still und sieht weiter in Dracos Augen und hält seine Hand. Draco greift mit seiner Serviette über den Tisch und streicht das bisschen Marmelade von Anitas Lippe.

"Okay", sagt er leise und nickt Anita zu. „Ich werde nicht den Hummer kaufen. Ich werde lernen, den Bus zu nehmen. Ich werde stattdessen einen Jeep kaufen, auch wenn ich mit ihm nicht zum Campus kommen werde." Draco drückt Anitas Hand. Ich denke, er würde sie küssen, wenn nicht drei weitere Leute zuschauen würden. Er sieht kurz um den Tisch herum. „Muss ich wirklich zum Lebensmitteldiscounter gehen?"

Anita schenkt ihm ein großes Lächeln, das ihr gesamtes Gesicht aufleuchten lässt.

"Nur, wenn du die Birnen und Weintrauben selbst aussuchen willst", sagt sie glücklich.

Die Zwei beenden ihr Frühstück, welches wir anderen bereits beendet haben. Bills Hand auf meiner Schulter drückt mich beruhigend.

------------------------

Ich sehe mich in der Küche mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl um. Mum und Dads Küchenset passt besser, seit Bill die Größe des Tisches um ein Drittel reduziert hat. Die Eiche sieht für diese kleine Küche ein wenig förmlich aus, aber es passt trotzdem.

Der runde, ausziehbare Tisch und vier passende Stühle stammen von Mum und Dad. Es fühlt sich gut an, sie zu benutzen, und ich weiß, dass sie es befürworten würden. Ich kann mich an die Mahlzeiten, die wir daran hatten, erinnern, lachend und mit einander redend. Die Erinnerung ist traurig, aber es ist nicht so schmerzvoll, wie es vor ein paar Monaten gewesen wäre.

Mum und Dad waren für mich da, als ich krank war. Ich habe ein paar glückliche Tränen vergossen, seit Severus mir davon erzählt hat. Auch wenn ich mich niemals erinnern kann, sie gesehen und mit ihnen gesprochen zu haben, weiß ich, dass sie nah bei mir sind.

Es fühlt sich gut an, zu denken, dass ich die Chance haben werde, weitere Erinnerungen mit meinen Freunden ergänzen zu können. Eines Tages wird Severus an diesem Tisch frühstücken. Gefolgt von Abendessen. Und Dessert.

Ich schaue zum Tisch. Nein. Vielleicht nicht Dessert. Der Tisch könnte umkippen. Wir werden andere Plätze finden, um Dessert einzunehmen.

Bill sieht mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass mein Gedankengang nicht offensichtlich war.

"Denkst du, wir sind hier fertig?", fragt er.

"Ich denke schon", erwidere ich. "Ich habe alles Wichtige da, somit kann ich etwas kochen, wenn ich will. Ich müsste nur zum Lebensmitteldiscounter diese Woche gehen."

"Vielleicht würde Draco gern mit dir gehen", beobachtet er verschmitzt lächelnd.

Wir beide müssen dabei lachen.

"Was würdest du dazu sagen, eine kleine Pause einzulegen und ein Glas Wein zu trinken?", biete ich an, während ich in einen Schrank greife und zwei Weingläser herausnehme und eine sehr nette Flasche Pinot Noir aus der Kollektion meiner Eltern. Es ist ziemlich frustrierend, dass ich in den Vereinigten Staaten legal keinen Wein für weitere anderthalb Jahre kaufen kann.

"Darf ich", sagt Bill und nimmt mir die Flasche ab. Kurz darauf ist der Korken magisch gezogen und wir haben unseren Wein. Unsere Gläser in das Wohnzimmer mitnehmend, machen wir es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich und genießen die Aussicht auf die Baumwipfel außen vor dem Fenster.

Mein Wohnzimmer und Appartement sind anders dekoriert als die der anderen. Draco, Anita und Warren haben einen modernen und schnittigen Stil mit starken Farben gesucht. Die Jungs wählten Leder. Das muss eine Männersache sein.

Ich habe alle Möbel wegen ihres Komforts ausgewählt. Das Sofa und die Sessel sind nicht groß, einfach weil das Appartement zu klein ist und sie den Raum überfüllt hätten. Trotzdem sind sie sehr gut gepolstert und kuschelig. Ich habe Eiche für Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Büro und Küche ausgesucht, weil das helle Holz warm und freundlich ist. Die Stoffe sind in den Farben blau und creme. Ich habe ein helles Blau für alle Wände gewählt und Teppichflächen mit blauen, malvenfarbenen und graugrünen Mustern auf den Holzfußböden. Es ist Kontinuität vorhanden und ein warmer Fluss an Farben, Holz und Stoffen von einem Raum zum anderen.

Mein Appartement ist heimelig, komfortabel und entspannend. Ich möchte es zu einer Oase machen, da es mein Zuhause sein wird solang ich am Avalon sein werde.

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich Malfoy nicht sehr gut kenne", sagt Bill, stellt sein Glas ab und betrachtet den Wein anerkennend. „Meine Eindrücke über ihn resultieren aus den acht Monaten, in denen ich ihn während deines siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe. Er schien mehr ein verdorbener, reinblütiger Todesseranwärtertyp der Oberklasse zu sein als alles andere."

"Er ist immer noch verzogen", erwidere ich. „Er kann nicht aufhören zu zeigen, dass er Geld hat. Anita ist da ganz anders und ihre Eltern haben Milliarden im Vergleich zu den Malfoymillionen. Sie hat viele teure Dinge bekommen, aber fühlt sich nicht dazu berufen, deswegen extravagant oder übertrieben zu sein."

"Sie tut ihm gut", sagt Bill entschieden. „Die Malfoys sind deswegen so reinblütig und arrogant, wie man nur sein kann. Anita hat hervorgehoben, wie viel von ihrem Blut und ihres kulturellen Erbes Muggel ist und wie es scheint, hat er es akzeptiert."

"Wenn das Thema auf Muggelgeborene und Menschen gemischten Blutes kommt", erkläre ich, "scheint Draco fähig zu sein, uns als Einzelpersonen zu mögen, aber Probleme mit uns als Gruppe zu haben. Er denkt noch immer, dass Reinblüter über allem stehen, aber bestimmte einzelne Muggelgeborene oder Mischlinge weniger anrüchig sind wie er eigentlich dachte. Trotzdem denke ich, wenn einer seiner alten Slytherinfreunde in dem Zimmer wäre, würde er seine Kommentare an deren Erwartungen anpassen."

"Er schien wirklich nicht zu denken, dass Anita untergeordnet ist", erwidert Bill.

"Nein", erwidere ich, meinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Sie ist gut darin, ihm gut zuzureden, Dinge anders zu sehen, während sie nicht direkt seine Neigungen herausfordert. Ich denke, das ist viel effektiver, als ihn damit zu konfrontieren."

Der Klang von klingenden Glöckchen kommt aus der allgemeinen Richtung der Tür zum Flur und Cindy schwebt in den Raum.

"Wie findet ihr meine Türglöckchen?", fragt Cindy und klimpert mit ihren Augen in Richtung Bill.

"Sie sind sehr nett", erwidert er, "aber, sollst du nicht warten, bis jemand dich herein bittet, bevor du durch die Tür kommst?"

"Oh", sagt Cindy mit einem überraschten Flunsch. „Daran habe ich nie gedacht. Es ist lange her, seit ich in einem Gebäude gelebt habe, geschweige denn mit Körperlichen, ich habe nicht an die Details gedacht."

"Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen", versichere ich ihr. „Niemand erwartet von dir, sofort ein perfekter Hausgeist zu sein. Du hast auf einem Friedhof gelebt und bist die Archer Avenue auf und ab gegangen für die letzten siebzig Jahre."

Cindy kommt näher und zeigt auf mich. „Ich zähle auf dich, dass du mich wissen lässt, wenn ich etwas nicht richtig mache. Ich möchte dies hinbekommen." Sie beginnt, an ihren Finger abzuzählen. „Juni, Juli und August. Ich habe noch drei Monate, um bereit zu sein, wenn die Studenten kommen, um für das nächste Schuljahr einzuziehen. Das sollte genügend Zeit sein", sagt sie gedankenvoll. „Apropos Zeit, Anita hat mich gebeten euch zu sagen, dass Wilhelmina das Abendessen in Dracos Appartement vorbereitet hat."

„Klingt gut", verkündet Bill. Er erhebt sich und bietet mir seine Hand an. Ich nehme an und er zieht mich hoch.

„Weißt du, was es geben wird?", frage ich.

"Etwas, das sie Calzones nannte", antwortet Cindy. „Nur so nebenbei, nennt sie nicht Willy. Sie mag es nicht. Sie hat praktisch die Feder von meinem Kopf gerissen, als sie wütend wurde."

„Guter Tipp", erwidere ich mit vorgetäuschter Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Nach dem Abendessen", ergänzt Cindy, "werde ich mich zurückziehen, außer jemand kommt an deine Tür. Ich werde sie davonjagen. Ihr werdet mich bis morgen früh nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", sagt sie und zwinkert Bill zu. Cindy winkt, während sie durch die Tür verschwindet.

Ich vermute, Cindy ist hilfreich. Ich wette, jeder erwartet, dass Bill und ich uns heute Abend ziemlich vergnügen werden.

"Es gibt ein Signal im Wohnheim, wenn jemand einen Gast über Nacht hat und nicht gestört werden will", erkläre ich Bill. „Du hängst ein Kleidungsstück über den Türknauf, so, das es jeder sehen kann. Niemandem ist es erlaubt, zu stören."

"Cindy ist nicht subtil", sagt Bill, die Tür öffnend. „Sie ist das Nächstbeste wie eine Krawatte um den Türknauf zu drapieren."

Bill hat seine Hand an meinem Rücken als Draco uns zum Abendessen willkommen heißt.

-------------------------

"Wie es scheint, hat Schuler sein Wort gehalten, was die Banne angeht", sagt Bill, als er die Zeichen liest, die sich über der Wohnzimmerwand bilden. „Es gibt keine Überraschungs-Banne in deinem Appartement. Die Banne im Gebäude passen zu der Liste, die Draco dir gegeben hat, als du deinen Mietvertrag unterschrieben hast."

Bill untersuchte das Appartement bereits mit seinen Muggelgeräten, die elektronische Wanzen orten. Er fand keine Anzeichen von Abhörgeräten, Kameras oder ähnlichem.

"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten", erwidere ich sehr erleichtert. „Einige Dinge, die Mr. Schuler getan hat, schienen hinterhältig, aber wenn er uns wenigstens die Wahrheit über die Dinge, die er getan hat, gesagt hat, fühle ich mich besser damit."

"Ich kann nicht bestätigen, dass es Banne in dem Gebäude gibt, die einen Alarm auslösen, wenn jemand mit einem Dunklen Mal versucht, herein zutreten", sagt Bill. „Ohne die spezifischen magischen Eigenschaften des Mals zu kennen, kann ich es nicht wirklich bestätigen. Es scheint aber so, dass es Banne an dem Gebäude gibt, die ausgelöst werden, wenn jemand mit einem Bindungssklavenmal versucht, herein zukommen."

"Denkst du, dass das Dunkle Mal eine Art Sklavenmal ist?", frage ich.

"Ist es wahrscheinlich", erwidert Bill. „Die Träger können aufgestöbert werden, gezwungen werden, an den Ort des Sklavenhalters zu apparieren, und bestraft werden, in dem ihnen darüber Schmerz zugefügt wird. Das sind die Basiseigenschaften von Bindungssklavenmalen. Als ich für Gringotts gearbeitet habe und in Afrika stationiert war, hatte ich gelegentlich mit Sklavenhaltern zu tun. Es ist ein schmutziges Geschäft und eine schreckliche Art, ein Lebewesen zu behandeln, magisch oder nicht."

"Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, ein Sklavenmal zu lösen?"

Bill dreht sich von seinen Zeichen weg und sieht mich an.

"Hier geht es eigentlich um Severus, nicht wahr?", bemerkt er und betrachtet mich ziemlich genau.

"Natürlich geht es das", erwidere ich dringend. „Wenn alles schief geht, müssen wir unsere wichtigsten Ordensmitglieder in die Vereinigten Staaten evakuieren. Severus muss darunter sein. Ich würde es nicht mal in Betracht ziehen, ihn zurück zu lassen."

"Ich denke, ein weiteres Glas Wein ist notwendig", erwidert Bill und sieht mich mitfühlend an.

"Warum beendest du das nicht und ich werde es holen", antworte ich.

In ein paar Minuten kehre ich mit den Weingläsern und der Flasche zurück. Bill liegt bereits ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, Schuhe ausgezogen und Füße oben.

Na ja, er hat seine Schuhe ausgezogen.

Ich gebe ihm sein Glas und setze mich in den Sessel, der seinen Füßen am Nahesten steht. Wenigstens weht kein Fußgeruch in meine Richtung. Bei Ron wäre das bestimmt anders gewesen.

"Also, erzähl mir von den Sklavenmalen."

"Im Allgemeinen sehen sie wie Tattoos aus", sagt Bill, das Kissen hinter seinem Kopf herrichtend. „Eines zu erhalten, benötigt keine Nadeln oder Tinte, wie bei der Muggelversion. Es wird mit einem Zauber verliehen und die Magie wird durch einen Trank aktiviert. Der Sklavenhalter ergänzt Spucke, Blut oder Samen zu dem Trank, um den Sklaven an ihn zu binden. Blut wird am häufigsten als Bindungsmittel verwendet."

"Wie bricht man diese Bindung?"

"Der Sklavenhalter muss ihn entlassen. Die Methode variiert, basierend auf der Struktur der Bindung. Einige Sklavenmale sind mehr Zauber als Trank. Andere sind mehr Trank als Zauber. Die Mächtigsten basieren fast nur auf Zauber und werden dann durch Spucke, Blut oder Samen aktiviert, was in eine offene Wunde oder eine körperliche Öffnung gefüllt wird. Der Sklavenhalter muss ein Ritual durchführen, um den Sklaven zu entlassen. Geringere Bindungen können gewöhnlich durch ein Wort des Sklavenhalters aufgelöst werden."

„Es gibt keine anderen Möglichkeiten?"

"Gibt es", fährt Bill fort, "aber sie erfordern eine tiefe Analyse des Mals, um seine magische Struktur herauszufinden. Das Problem ist, es gibt Vorkehrungen dagegen, die in den meisten Sklavenmalen mit eingebaut sind. Führe irgendeine tiefer gehende magische Analyse an einem Mal durch und es verursacht Schmerz oder körperlichen Schaden. Ich habe gehört, dass während des ersten Voldemort Krieges Versuche unternommen worden sind, das Dunkle Mal an Gefangenen in Askaban zu analysieren. Es hat die Gefangenen getötet. Sie haben es sogar an einem Gefangen versucht, der von einem Dementor geküsst worden war. Es hat die Körperhülle zerstört."

"Wenn eine tiefe Analyse nicht durchgeführt werden kann, wie haben sie ein Mittel finden können, um die Bindungen zu brechen?"

"Das Mal von Grindelwald ist ein gutes Beispiel, wie sie es hinbekommen haben", erklärt Bill. „Albus sagt, dass sie die Male an einigen seiner Anhänger untersucht haben, die im Kampf gefallen sind. Auch wenn sie aus offensichtlichem Grund nicht aktiv waren, waren sie frisch genug, dass eine Analyse durchgeführt werden konnte, um die Basisstruktur des Mals zu erhalten. Diese Information verwendend, haben sie sehr spezifisch geplante und kurze Analysen von verschiedenen Aspekten des Mals an lebenden Freiwilligen durchgeführt, die die Bindung brechen wollten. Es war schmerzhaft, aber verursachte nicht genügend Schaden, um einen einzigen Freiwilligen zu töten. Nach ungefähr zwanzig oder so von diesen Analysen, waren sie in der Lage, genügend Information über die magische Struktur des Grindelwald Mals zusammen zu tragen, um es zu brechen."

"Der Prozess war Versuch und Irrtum und es gab Tote. Albus sagte, dass sie gerade den Punkt erreicht hatten, wo sie erfolgreich darin waren, das Mal zu brechen ohne Verletzungen, die nicht geheilt hätten werden können, als Grindelwald im Kampf getötet wurde. Als Grindelwald tot war, wurde sein Mal inaktiv, somit war es kein Problem mehr."

"Was wäre mit einer Amputation des Unterarms? Severus hat das mal erwähnt."

"Ergebnislos", erwidert Bill nachdenklich. "In den letzten sechs Monaten des Grindelwald Krieges waren die Dinge sehr erbittert. Grindelwald war wahrscheinlich nicht so stark wie Voldemort, aber fast. Er war am Ende fast genauso brutal. Einige seiner Leute waren verzweifelt genug, seiner Kontrolle zu entkommen, dass sie die Amputation versuchten. Es befreite einige von ihnen, aber eine hohe Anzahl starb auch."

"Grindelwald verwendete Blut in einem Trank, um sein Mal zu aktivieren. Das Bindungsglied war im Blutkreislauf seiner Anhänger. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, warum die Amputation in einigen Fällen funktionierte. Poppy denkt, es hat etwas mit dem rapiden Blutverlust zu tun und dem Erneuern mit frischem, unberührtem Blut durch die magische Variante der Transfusion."

"Blut Erneuerungstränke funktionieren hier nicht", kläre ich. „Es würde das verlorene Blut einfach mit mehr verdorbenem Blut ersetzen."

Ich fühle mich nicht viel besser durch das, was Bill mir gerade erzählt hat. Es wird vielleicht keine Möglichkeit geben, Severus von den Wirkungen des Dunklen Mals zu befreien, wenn wir uns verstecken müssen. Wir könnten eine Amputation vornehmen, müssten aber zehn Hexen und Zauberer mit kompatiblem Bluttyp dabei haben, die bereit sind, einen Liter ihres Blutes zu spenden, um praktisch das komplette Blut in seinem Körper zu ersetzen. Wir bräuchten einen Heiler oder Medizauberer mit erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, um in kurzer Zeit dieses Blut auszutauschen.

All das benötigt Zeit zur Vorbereitung und Severus würde die ganze Zeit über sein Dunklen Mals an seinem Arm gefoltert werden.

"Was ist mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten?", frage ich.

"Das könnte funktionieren", sagt Bill gedankenvoll. „Der Körper wird durch den Einfluss des Trankes sehr nah am Tod gehalten. Jegliche Schmerzinformation, die durch das Mal übermittelt wird, hätte keine Wirkung auf den bewusstlosen Geist."

"Der Trank selbst verursacht, dass die Körperprozesse sich verringern, bis sie kaum noch existieren", erkläre ich. „Wenn alles verringert ist, würde jeder Schaden, den das Mal Severus Körper antun würde, abebben. Die Amputation könnte erfolgen und sein Blut mit viel weniger Risiko ersetzt werden, als wenn sein Körper normal arbeiten würde."

Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir die beste Möglichkeit diskutieren, wie wir Severus Unterarm amputieren können.

Ich stelle das Weinglas auf dem Couchtisch ab und verstecke mein Gesicht hinter meinen Händen. Mein Magen rumort und ich atme ein paar Mal tief durch, um mich selbst zu beruhigen.

Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.

Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Gefühle mich kontrollieren. Wir sprechen hier über Severus Leben. Ich höre ein Geräusch und sehe auf, Bill erhebt sich vom Sofa. Er kommt herüber und hockt sich auf die Lehne meines Sessels, eine Hand legt er auf meine Schulter.

"Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, Hermine", sagt Bill sanft. „Minerva, Remus und ich werden bei jedem Stück des Weges dabei sein. Wenn die Dinge schlecht für den Orden enden, werden wir alles tun, was wir können, um sicher zu gehen, dass er bei uns ist, wenn wir evakuieren. Wenn ich ihm persönlich den Trank der Lebenden Toten einflößen muss, werde ich das tun. Ich bin mir sicher, Remus wird ihn für mich festhalten und Minerva wird die Körperklammer sprechen."

Ich greife hoch und lege meine Hand über seine und drücke sie. Ich bringe die Worte nicht hervor.

"Du weiß, dass du vielleicht nicht mal in Großbritannien sein wirst, wenn wir unsere Möglichkeit finden, Voldemort anzugreifen", sagt Bill.

"Ich weiß", erwidere ich. "Auch wenn wir nah daran sind, unsere Waffe zu haben, haben wir noch kein Übermittlungssystem."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir Voldemort dazu bringen, den Trank zu inhalieren", sagt Bill, mir auf die Schulter klopfend bevor er zum Sofa zurückkehrt. Er nimmt sein Weinglas und schwingt die rote Flüssigkeit, bevor er einen Schluck nimmt. „Ich frage mich, wie effektiv es für Severus sein würde, auf Voldemort zuzugehen, ihm zu sagen, dass er wirklich guten Stoff bekommen hat und ihm eine Prise anbietet."

Bill und ich brechen bei dieser Vorstellung zusammen. Unser Lachen wird durch ein Klopfen am Fenster unterbrochen. Wir beide schauen auf, um eine Eule auf einer Schachtel auf dem Fenstersims sitzen zu sehen.

"Wie es aussieht, hat die Änderung meiner Adresse funktioniert.", merke ich an, als ich mich erhebe, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die braun gefleckte Eule fliegt herein mit einem Paket in ihren Klauen. Sie lässt es sanft auf dem Couchtisch fallen und hockt sich oben drauf, eine offensichtliche Aufforderung zu einem Trinkgeld. Da ich keine Eulenkekse im Vorrat habe, überprüfe ich meine Tasche und ziehe eine 1 Dollarnote hervor und rolle sie zusammen. Die Eule nimmt sie in ihren Schnabel und fliegt davon. Mir wurde erzählt, dass es ein Weißes Schloss Restaurant gibt, welches von einem Zauberer geleitet wird, das die Dollarnoten annimmt, wenn die Eulen sie bringen, und ihnen als Gegenleistung Hamburger gibt. Das ist sehr beliebt unter den Eulen geworden, welche fettige Bürger zu mögen scheinen. Vielleicht schmecken sie nach netten, leckeren Mäusen.

Ich erwarte keine Pakete bis Ende der Woche und die sollten über die übliche Postzustellung kommen. Bill nickt zustimmend, als ich das Paket nach versteckten Fallen untersuche, die Zauber verwendend, die er mir beigebracht hat.

Auf dem Inhalt der Schachtel, welche Zaubertränkezutaten zu sein scheinen, liegt ein Briefumschlag. Den Briefumschlag öffnend, ziehe ich ein Stück Pergament heraus.

"Er ist von Poppy", verkünde ich verwirrt. Ich beginne zu lesen.

------------------------

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich sende dir dieses Schreiben im Namen von Ellen Smith, auch wenn sie davon nichts weiß. Die Anfrage für die Hilfe meiner anonymen Maidbrauerin kam eigentlich von Heiler Aloysius Spence, mein Kontakt im St. Mungo._

_Wie es scheint, haben Ellen und ein anderer Heiler einen Siebenjährigen gegen einen krebsartigen Gehirntumor behandelt. Der Tumor hat auf keinen der Standardzauber und Standardtränke reagiert und ihnen gehen die Möglichkeiten aus._

_Laut dem Brief, den ich von Heiler Spence erhalten habe, erfuhr Ellen davon, dass er Kontakt zu einer Maidbrauerin hat aufgrund des plötzlichen Angebotes an Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränken. Sie bat, dass er seine Maidbrauerin kontaktiert und fragt, ob sie zwei Tränke zubereitet, die sie an ihrem Patienten versuchen will._

_Er hat mich kontaktiert und ich gebe seine Anfrage an dich weiter. Ich habe seinen Brief oder eine Kopie davon nicht mitgeschickt aus Sorge, er hätte ein Mittel, ihn zu verfolgen und deine Identität herauszufinden. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist er erpicht auf deine Identität und würde gern direkt mit dir verhandeln._

_In seinem Brief steht, dass das Kind nur noch Wochen zu leben hat, außer einer dieser Tränke eliminiert erfolgreich den Tumor. Im Name von Ellen sollst du deinen Preis für die Tränke nennen und die Eltern des Kindes werden zahlen._

_Ich habe mir die Freiheit herausgenommen anzunehmen, dass du bereit bist, die Tränke zu brauen und habe Severus Zaubertränkevorratsraum nach den notwendigen Zutaten durchsucht für den Fall, dass du sie nicht zur Hand hast. __Die Anweisungen für die Tränke sind beigelegt._

_Du bist die einzige Person, von der ich weiß, dass sie diese Tränke zubereiten kann. Wenn Ellen deine Identität kennen würde, bezweifle ich nicht, dass sie dich persönlich fragen würde. Deshalb frage ich in ihrem Namen alles zu tun, was du kannst, um diesem Kind zu helfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

--------------------------

Ich drehe mich zu Bill um und gebe ihm den Brief. Er nimmt ihn und beginnt zu lesen.

"Würdest du die fertigen Tränke morgen zu Poppy bringen, wenn du zurück nach Hogwarts gehst?", frage ich während Bill zu ende liest.

"Natürlich", erwidert er ernst. "Wir lange wirst du zum Brauen benötigen?"

Ich betrachte die Anweisungen auf den zwei Pergamenten in meiner Hand.

"Zwei Stunden für den ersten und drei für den zweiten. Es wird ein gutes Stück der Nacht in Anspruch nehmen, um das zu tun."

"Wir müssen um 9 Uhr zurück im St. Germaine Wohnheim sein, damit ich per Portschlüssel um 9 Uhr 15 zu Digital Magic reisen kann, um die Pakete mit Laketha auszutauschen", sagt Bill. „Von dort werde ich per Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts reisen."

"Kein Problem", erwidere ich. "Die Tränke werden in ausreichender Zeit fertig sein und ich kann ein paar Stunden schlafen bevor wir zurück zum Wohnheim gehen."

"In diesem Fall", sagt Bill gähnend, "sollte ich auch ein wenig schlafen. Mein Körper ist noch auf schottische Zeit eingestellt. Ich werde nicht in die Küche oder irgendwo in die Nähe können, während du braust."

"Ich weiß, dass du vor hattest, das Sofa heute Nacht zu nehmen, aber das ist nicht notwendig", sage ich ihm. „Warum schläfst du nicht im Bett? Es wird dich aus der Kontaminationsweite der Tränke heraushalten und du wirst besser schlafen. Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn ich mit dem Brauen fertig sein werde."

Bill hebt eine Augenbraue. Ich kann sehen, wie er zwischen ritterlich und komfortabel hin und her schwenkt. Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig mehr Ermunterung hinzufügen.

"Du weißt schon, dass es mir dann möglich sein wird, ein Plakat über meinem Bett mit der Aufschrift 'Bill Weasley schlief hier' aufzuhängen. Damit werde ich den Neid eines jeden Mädchens in Hogwarts über dreizehn auf mich ziehen."

Ein spielerisches Lächeln verbreitet sich auf Bills Lippen.

"Ich denke, du übertreibst meinen Fantasiewert", freut er sich.

"Oh nein, tue ich nicht", erwidere ich schelmisch. „Ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass ein gewisser Prozentsatz der Jungen ebenso fühlt."

"In diesem Fall", erwidert Bill grinsend, "könnte ich hervorheben, dass du mit fast allen Weasleymännern geschlafen hast, inklusive meinem Vater."

Jetzt muss ich so sehr lachen, dass mein Bauch anfängt zu schmerzen.

"Ich habe auch mit deiner Mutter und Ginny geschlafen", kontere ich nachdem ich ein paar Mal geschnaubt habe.

Das bringt Bill zum Lachen.

"Und Remus, Tonks und Harry", ergänze ich. „Dieser Nachmittag begann damit, mit Severus zu schlafen."

"Yeah", sagt Bill und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter, „aber du hast nicht mit Mad-Eye, Albus, Deadelus oder ein paar anderen geschlafen, womit deiner Ordenssammlung nicht komplett ist."

"Ich kann garantieren, dass meine Sammlung an Ordensmitgliedern, mit denen ich geschlafen habe, so komplett ist, wie sie jemals sein wird", erwidere ich und sehe mit einem Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Kein Wunder, dass ich so einen Ruf unter den Todessern habe."

"Ein Ruf, der total falsch ist", murmelt Bill, plötzlich ernst.

"Deshalb sollte ich heute Nacht brauen", erwidere ich, ebenfalls ernst. Ich greife nach oben und nehme seinen Arm von meiner Schulter, damit ich drunter hindurch schlüpfen kann. „Und warum du ins Bett gehen und ein wenig schlafen solltest." Ich beginne, ihn sanft in die allgemeine Nähe des Schlafzimmers zu drücken. Er widersetzt sich nicht.

"Ich glaube, ich werde die Whirlpool Badewanne ausprobieren, bevor ich ins Bett gehe", sagt Bill, einen allgemeinen Schlenker in Richtung Badezimmer machend.

"Tu das", erwidere ich. "Es sind genügend Handtücher und extra Zahnbürsten im Schrank. Du kannst gern die Handtücher in alles verwandeln, was du benötigst. Du kannst dir auch etwas von dem Badesalz nehmen. Ich habe es selbst hergestellt und du kannst zwischen Flieder- und Lavendelduft wählen."

„Welchen würde Warren bevorzugen?", fragt Bill stichelnd.

"Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du gefragt hast", kontere ich, ihn zurück neckend. „Das wird ihm den Tag versüßen. Verwende nur nicht das Schaumbad, wenn du die Wasserdüsen im Whirlpool anmachst. Ich werde dann Seifenblasen von der Decke wischen."

"Ich erinnere mich, dass Mum dir diese Reinigungszauber beigebracht hat", ruft Bill über seine Schulter, die Badezimmertür hinter sich schließend.

"Brüder", murmele ich, bei dem Gedanken lächelnd, einen Bruder zu haben.

Den Karton hochnehmend, gehe ich in die Küche und stelle ihn auf den Tisch. Als ich die Zutaten durchsehe, kehren meine Gedanken zu den Tränken, die ich brauen werde.

Das ist wundervoll. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass der primäre Grund, warum ich Zaubertränke für meine Karriere gewählt habe, die Herausforderung war. Durch eine glückliche Fügung erfüllt es auch meinen Wunsch, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Ich dürfte wahrscheinlich die einzige Person in Europa oder den Vereinigten Staaten sein, die diese zwei Tränke brauen kann.

Die Eltern um eine exorbitante Summe für die Tränke zu bitten, wird nicht passieren. Ich werde einen fairen Preis verlangen. Die Kosten für die Zutaten, die ich Hogwarts zurück erstatten werde, plus die Kosten für meine Arbeit mit einer stündlichen Rate und zehn Prozent Profit werden fair sein. Ich werde keine Familie ruinieren, die versucht, das Leben ihres Kindes zu retten.

Ich beuge mich hinunter und öffne einen der Schränke unter der Anrichte. Ich greife hinein und hole einen Kessel hervor. Die Schublade oben drüber öffnend, ziehe ich einen Löffel hervor. Es ist ein Einzelstück, das nicht zum Set passt, welches ich aus dem Haus meiner Eltern verwende. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher sie ihn haben. Ein wenig Verwandlung und er wird zum Ring oben auf einem Brenner auf dem Herd. Der Kessel passt perfekt obenauf.

Ich entrolle mein Set an Kroehler Zaubertränkemesser, wähle das eine, das ich verwenden werde, um mit dem Schneiden und Stückeln zu beginnen. Binnen weniger Minuten bin ich mit der Vorbereitung von einem der Heilungstränke beschäftigt.

Ich muss lachen als ich Bill in der Badewanne singen höre.

"_Will you still need me? Will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?"_

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Beatles in der Zaubererwelt berühmt waren?

Es ist meine erste Nacht in meinem eigenen Appartement und ich braue Tränke, die sehr wohl das Leben eines Kindes retten werden. Es kann nicht viel besser als das werden. Ich muss Severus morgen darüber schreiben.

tbc

_-----------------------------_

_Kool-Aid ist so etwas wie Caprisonne._

_Hummer ist ein sehr imposantes amerikanisches Auto._

_Ich habe vor, an Heiligabend Kapitel 76 online zu stellen, denn es wird darin etwas entschieden werden, dass Severus und Hermine angeht. Das bedeutet wiederum, in der nächsten Woche würde es zwei Updates geben… Aber nur, wenn ihr mögt? ;O)_

_Wir hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 74:_

„_Jetzt ist sie eine Kollegin, die möchte, dass ich uriniere und meine Därme auf ihr Kommando entleere."_


	74. Kapitel 74

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Mawi, du bist die Beste!_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_**74. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
2. Mai 1999**

"Ich möchte, dass du diesen Becher benutzt. Ich muss wissen, was Schlangenmort dir gegeben hat", sagt Ellen in einer ich-dulde-keine-Widerrede Stimme.

"Dann solltest du den Raum verlassen", sage ich bedrohlich. „Ich würde gern etwas Privatsphäre haben."

"Wenn du bereit bist für einen Stuhlgang, möchte ich auch diesen haben", beharrt sie.

"Um Merlins Willen, Ellen", schnaube ich. „Möchtest du als nächstes eine Niere? Ein Stück meiner Leber?"

Ellen beugt sich in einer bedrohlichen Weise über mich. Ich merke, wie ich ein Stückchen tiefer in die Kissen zurück gleite.

"Hast du Zweifel an meiner Fähigkeit, mir das zu holen, was ich für meine Analyse benötige, indem ich direkt bis zu deinem Dickdarm vordringe?", sagt sie seidig.

"Du bist auf jeden Fall bis zu meiner Nase vorgedrungen", erwidere ich.

Sie hebt eine Augenbraue und betrachtet meine Nase ziemlich kritisch.

"Ich habe einen Anspruch darauf", sagt sie mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe die Nase schon gerichtet. Ich vermute, ich kenne den Weg."

Da ist was dran.

Ich glaube, ich war gerade vierzehn geworden. Black hatte mich erneut wegen meines Vaters schikaniert. Ich überraschte ihn damals, indem ich ihm in den Bauch boxte anstatt ihn zu verhexen. Er überraschte mich, indem er mir meine Nase mit seinem Kräuterkundelehrbuch brach. Es schmerzte wie die Hölle und ich wollte verzweifelt weinen, aber ich war zu stolz und entschlossen, dass vierzehnjährige Slytherins aus keinem Grund weinen.

Ellen muss siebzehn oder achtzehn gewesen sein, eine Ravenclaw Vertrauensschülerin. Sie sah uns zwei kämpfen und schickte Black mit Abzug von Hauspunkten zurück. Ich war erfreut, dass mir einmal Gerechtigkeit widerfahren war.

Sie benutzte ihr Taschentuch, um mein Gesicht abzuwischen. Da sie bereits Schülerin der Heilkünste war, nahm sie ein paar Zauber vor, um die Blutung zu stoppen und meine Nase zu heilen. Als Ellen fertig war, wähnte ich mich verliebt. Natürlich war der Altersunterschied ein Problem und sie hatte bereits ihren zukünftigen Ehemann kennengelernt. Die Verliebtheit hielt bis zum Ende des Schuljahres und sie war für ein oder zwei Jahre das Thema einiger meiner favorisierten Teenagerfantasien.

In dem Jahr schrieb ich ihr zum Valentinstag ein Gedicht. Es war ein ziemlich armseliges Stück Holprigkeit, die Art Mondsucht, die junge Teenagerjungen schreiben. Ich legte es in eine Valentinskarte und schickte es ihr anonym. Es ist die einzige Valentinskarte, die ich jemals jemanden geschickt habe.

_An ein liebliches Mädchen, das wie die Sonne strahlt so fein._

_Ich würde meinen Zauberstabarm geben, um der eine zu sein._

Dieses Kaliber des Schreibens war so extrem, das es permanent in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt ist. Als Erwachsener habe ich mehr als einmal gebetet, dass sie niemals herausgefunden hat, wer es ihr geschickt hat. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es überleben würde.

Ich hatte vier Jahre unterrichtet als Mark Smith Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde. Ellen war bereits Heilerin im St. Mungo. Wir freundeten uns in den zehn Monaten, in denen sie in Hogwarts gelebt hat, wieder miteinander an, dieses Mal als Kollegen.

Jetzt ist sie eine Kollegin, die möchte, dass ich uriniere und meine Därme auf ihr Kommando entleere. Ich verschränke meine Arme und schnaube mit soviel Erhabenheit, wie ich aufbringen kann, während ich ein Nachtgewand trage und in meinem Bett im Hauptquartier sitze.

"Du bist ein Zaubertränke Meister", belehrt sie mich, "und du weißt sehr wohl, was eine gute Analyse erfordert. Er hätte dich töten können, indem er Stimulantia mit Merlin weiß was in diesem Trank kombiniert hat, gefolgt von einem Obliviate. Du hättest leicht in einem Bett über denen der Longbottoms landen können. Poppy und ich möchten sicher gehen, dass wir Gegenmittel greifbar haben für den Fall, dass der Dunkle Lord noch einmal so ein Kunststück bei dir anwendet."

Ich vermute, sie hat nur das Beste für mich im Sinn.

"Also gut", knurre ich.

"Das ist ein braver Junge", sagt sie und strahlt mich anerkennend an.

Die einzige Sache, die sie vor einer sehr sarkastischen Antwort bezüglich des "braven Jungen" schützt, ist die Ankunft von Albus und Remus. Welche sie sofort behindert, indem sie verkündet, dass ich eine Urinprobe abgeben muss, die sie für ihre Analyse benötigt, und dass sie deshalb den Raum verlassen müssen, bis ich fertig bin.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt sich mein Gesicht heiß an.

Ich werde mit einem Glitzern von Albus geehrt und mit rollenden Augen von Remus als sie von Ellen aus dem Raum geschoben werden, welche mich glückselig anlächelt und in Richtung des Bechers nickt. Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Ich werde sehr bald jemanden verhexen und mir ist es egal, welche Person das sein könnte.

-----------------------

"Du hattest immer Schwierigkeiten, dich zu entspannen", sagt Albus und betrachtet mein Gesicht eingehender als es mir recht ist. „Deshalb möchte ich die Progressive Entspannungsmethode versuchen. Du bist bereits sehr gut darin, deine Muskeln anzuspannen. Der nächste Schritt ist, sie einfach zu entspannen."

Albus und ich bereiten uns darauf vor, dass er in meinen Geist eindringen kann, damit wir den Schaden, den der Trank des Dunklen Lords in Verbindung mit seiner brutalen Legilimentik und dem Obliviate angerichtet hat, beheben können.

"Das wird viel einfacher sein, wenn du tiefgehend entspannt bist", fährt Albus fort. „Wegen dem Tränkecocktail, den dir der Dunkle Lord gegeben hat, werden wir deinem System keine weiteren Tränke zumuten, bis die anderen herausgespült sind. Ich möchte keine Zauber verwenden, die vielleicht unsere Arbeit am Geist beeinflussen könnten."

"Einverstanden", erwidere ich und klinge ruhiger, als ich mich wirklich fühle.

Ich lehne mich im Bett zurück, in eine halb liegende, halb sitzende Position, mit Kissen hinter meinem Rücken und unter meinen Armen. Die Decken liegen am Bettende, damit Albus den Grad der Anspannung meiner Beine und meines Körper durch direkte Beobachtung beurteilen kann. Ich komme mir albern vor, hier in meinem Nachtgewand zu liegen, mit meinen dünnen Beinen und langen Füßen, die herausragen. Meine oft getragenen grauen Nachtgewänder sind extrem komfortabel zum Schlafen. Wie auch immer, unter diesen Umständen sind sie würdelos und ich würde lieber nicht so gesehen werden.

Wir sind allein und Albus sitzt auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, mit dem Gesicht zu mir. Remus wurde weggeschickt, um nicht abzulenken. Ellen fragte, ob sie zusehen dürfe, aber ich habe sie aus demselben Grund abgewiesen. Es ist schwierig für mich zu entspannen und an die Stimme eines anderen die Kontrolle abzugeben. Ich muss entspannt und bereit für Albus sein, damit er in meinen Geist eindringen kann, um zu helfen, den mir durch den Dunklen Lord zugeführten Schaden zu beheben.

Albus lässt seine Stimme sanft, weich und rhythmisch werden. Sie wäre ideal, um ein kleines Kind mit einer Gute Nacht Geschichte in den Schlaf zu wiegen.

"Wir werden an deinem Kopfende beginnen", stimmt er an. „Fühle die Schwere und Anspannung in deiner Kopfhaut. Es ist für unseren Bedarf unzureichend. Fühle, wie die Anspannung sich verdoppelt."

Ich gehorche still seiner Anweisung, meine Augen auf seine gerichtet.

"Die Anspannung wird sich jetzt noch mal verdoppeln", weist er an.

So ist es. Es liegt jetzt keine Magie darin. Es ist alles Suggestion durch die Macht seiner Stimme. Es fühlt sich an, als würde eine Macht an meiner Gesichtshaut und Kopfhaut zu meinem Kopfende hochziehen. Kein Schmerz, aber es ist unangenehm, meine Kopfhaut so angespannt zu halten.

"Erlaube deiner Kopfhaut, sich zu lockern, zu erschlaffen und sich angenehm zu entspannen."

Ich lasse die Anspannung los und fühle, wie sich die Haut entspannt. Ich seufze vor Behaglichkeit.

"Fühle jetzt, wie deine Stirn sich zusammen zieht", weist Albus an. „Die Haut um deine Augen und Nase ist angespannt und straff. Fühle die Anspannung, wie sie sich von deinen Wangenknochen über deine Gesichtshälften aufbaut. Die Anspannung zieht sich zu deinem Kinn und die Muskeln um deinen Mund."

"Lass zu, dass sie sich verdoppelt und dann wieder verdoppelt", ordnet er an.

Meine Gesichtsmuskeln ziehen sich zu einer unangenehmen und gedrückten Grimasse zusammen.

"Halte sie und zähle in Gedanken bis fünf."

Eins…. Zwei…. Drei…. Vier…. Fünf….

"Und entspanne."

Ahhhh.

"Erlaube deinen Augen, sich zu schließen…."

--------------------

In meinem Geist ist ein Bild von Albus mit einem Spatel und Mörtel, die Ziegel in einem Raum meiner Erinnerungen wieder herstellend. Ich kann mich neben ihm stehen sehen. Ich halte meinen Zauberstab hoch und flüstere _„Firmus"_. Die Ziegel und der Mörtel fixieren sich.

---------------------

Albus sitzt auf einem Stuhl, hält einen meiner Umhänge in seiner linken Hand. Seine rechte Hand führt Nadel und Faden. Er webt in den Stoff hinein und heraus, repariert den Saum. Er windet die Nadel dreimal durch den Faden, einen Knoten kreierend. Mein Zauberstab bewegt sich und ich murmele _„Adstringo"._ Der Faden spannt sich und der Umhang ist repariert.

---------------------

Er hält den Rührstab in seiner rechten Hand und lässt die Phönixfeder in den blubbernden Kessel mit seiner linken fallen. Eine rote Flamme erscheint, gefolgt von einem weißen glühenden Licht und der Trank ist fertig. Albus pustet über die Oberfläche des Trankes und er kühlt ab. Ihn mit beiden Händen hochhebend, gießt Albus den silbernen Trank auf den Fußboden des Labors in meinem Geist. Ich fühle, wie er durch die Kanäle, Tunnel und Nebenwege fließt. Er fließt meine Füße und Knöchel hinauf und überzieht meinen Körper und Kopf. Als er meine Fingerspitzen bedeckt, bewege ich meinen Zauberstab und rufe _„Curatio!"_. Ich fühle, wie die Heilung überall hin fließt.

----------------------

Dobby bringt mir ein weiteres Omelett. Es ist mit Schinkenstückchen und Cheddar Käse zubereitet, zusammen mit Zwiebeln und grüner Paprika. Es ist ausgezeichnet.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann du das letzte Mal mit soviel Genuss gegessen hast", merkt Albus an.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal zugleich hungrig gewesen bin und mich gut genug gefühlt habe, um das Essen zu genießen", erwidere ich und nehme mir eine weitere Scheibe Schinken.

"Ich wünschte, ihr hättet mir erlaubt, zu zuschauen", grummelt Remus und spielt mit seinem Schinken, gegenüber des Wohnzimmertischs sitzend. „Ich hätte etwas lernen können."

Albus gibt einen weiteren Löffel von Mollys Erdbeermarmelade auf seinen Toast.

"Da wäre nicht viel zu sehen gewesen", erwidert er. „Alle Vorgänge fanden in Severus Kopf statt."

"Wärst du in meinem Kopf gewesen", erkläre ich, "hättest du Bilder von Albus gesehen, wie er alle Arten von kleinen Reparaturarbeiten an Wänden, Fußböden, Kleidung und anderen alltäglichen Dingen vornimmt. Diese repräsentieren verschiedene Aspekte des Geistes und Gehirns. Als er die Reparatur durchgeführt hat, habe ich Magie ergänzt, um die Arbeit zu vervollständigen. Es wurde alles in Symbolen vorgenommen."

„Erstaunlich", sinniert Remus. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte das Talent und die Fähigkeit für die Arbeit am Geist."

"Ich befürchte, die Form der Geistesarbeit, die Severus und ich heute vorgenommen haben, ist etwas, das ein gewisses Naturtalent voraussetzt", erwidert Albus. „Wenn du ein geborener Legilimentiker wärst, hätte sich die Fähigkeit bis heute verfestigt."

„Es ist einfach…faszinierend", sagt Remus bedauernd. „Was konntet ihr über die verlorene Zeit herausfinden?"

"Meine Erinnerung endet abrupt damit, dass der Dunkle Lord eine tiefe Sondierung meiner Erinnerungen vornimmt", erwidere ich. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es die tiefste Überprüfung war, die ich jemals durch ihn erfahren habe. Er fand ein paar meiner unangenehmeren Erinnerungen, aber nichts, dass ihm etwas offenbart hat, was er nicht schon wusste. Er hat keine meiner Erinnerungen an unsere Arbeit an der Waffe gefunden."

Mir fällt ein, dass die schlimmsten Erinnerungen, die der Dunkle Lord gefunden hat, nicht die von Sirius Black enthielt, als er mich in den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide geschickt hat, während Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat.

Wie seltsam.

Ich habe es immer als eine meiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen aus meiner Jugend angesehen – die Zeit, in der ich mich am meisten gefürchtet habe.

Vielleicht habe ich Remus für seine unwissende Beteiligung in dem Fiasko vergeben.

"Du bist ein besserer Okklumentiker als er ein Legilimentiker ist", beobachtet Albus und sieht mich über seinen Toast hinweg an, der jetzt ziemlich mit Marmelade überladen ist. „Wärst du das nicht, hätte er dich schon erwischt."

"Ich bevorzuge es, nichts anzunehmen", erwidere ich trocken. „Geschweige denn, mir zu sicher zu sein. Das ist der unvorsichtige Weg, welcher sicherlich tödlich sein würde."

"Wo beginnen deine Erinnerungen wieder?", fragt Remus.

"Als Lucius Malfoy meine Schulter berührte, um mich aufzuwecken", erwidere ich. „Ich war eingeschlafen bei welchem Treffen auch immer mit dem inneren Zirkel. Der Dunkle Lord verhielt sich merkwürdig. Es war, als ob er ein rein gesellschaftliches Zusammensein mit seinen Senior Todessern hätte. Er zeigte Zauberstabbewegungen für einen Zauberspruch und die anderen tranken Wein, sprachen mit einander und lachten. Er half mir sogar beim Aufstehen."

Ich erkenne etwas Wichtiges.

"Es war, als wollte er ein Bild von sich als Vaterfigur festigen", merke ich verwirrt an. „Er wollte, dass wir ihn als jemanden sehen, der für seine Leute da ist."

"Wann hat er sich jemals mit solchen Dingen belastet?", hakt Albus nach.

"Nur, wenn er rekrutiert hat", antworte ich, während ich mein Gedächtnis nach Erinnerungen mit dem gleichen Verhalten absuche. „Oder wenn er etwas wollte, das er durch Angst nicht erreichen konnte."

"Das verstärkt nur unsere Verwirrung, warum der Dunkle Lord seine Taktiken geändert hat", beobachtet Remus.

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken….", sinniere ich. Zunächst muss ich etwas anderes erledigen.

"Dobby?" Ich rufe den Hauselfen.

Harry Potters Haustierelf erscheint mit dem Enthusiasmus eines jungen Hundes, kurz vorm Gassi gehen. Er hüpft und tanzt fast vor Freude.

"Wie kann Dobby Harry Potters Freund helfen, dem Zaubertränke Meister?"

Harry Potters _Freund?_ Ein Rätsel, das ich nicht lösen möchte. Ich schiebe meine Irritation beiseite, da sie mir nicht helfen wird im Umgang mit Mr. Außerordentlich Glücklicher Elf.

"Die Sachen, die ich gestern getragen habe, wurden noch nicht gereinigt?", frage ich.

"Dobby geht sofort und reinigt Professors Sachen", sagt der Elf und will schon mit seinen Fingern schnippen, um zu verschwinden.

"Nein!", rufe ich mit Nachdruck. "Ich möchte die Sachen untersuchen, bevor sie gewaschen werden." Es ist ein wahrer Vorteil, ein Dutzend Kopien desselben Gehrocks, derselben Hosen und Hemden zu haben. Niemand bemerkt jemals, wenn ein Set oder zwei verloren gehen und ich muss niemals entscheiden, was ich tragen werde.

"Dobby wird sie holen für Zaubertränke Meister", sagt Dobby glücklich. Er schnippt und verschwindet. Ein Augenblick später ist er mit meinen Kleidern in seinen Armen zurück.

Remus schafft Platz auf dem Esstisch und ich lege die Sachen darauf. Ich gebe ihm die Hosen oben vom Stapel und er hält sie mir entgegen, damit ich den Analysezauber sprechen kann.

Da ich den mittleren Knopf meiner linken Hosentasche geöffnete habe, wissen wir bereits, dass ich etwas für den Dunklen Lord zum persönlichen Gebrauch in der verlorenen Zeit gebraut habe. Ich hoffe herauszufinden, was es war.

"Kein Hinweis dabei?", fragt Remus, auf die Zeichen über den Stoff schauend, die sich formiert haben.

"Nein", sage ich abweisend.

Remus gibt die Hose an Dobby und nimmt sich das Hemd, welches ich getragen habe. Ich wiederhole den Zauber.

"Nichts", sagt Albus, sich die Zeichen, die über dem Stoff erscheinen, eingehend betrachtend. Als sie verschwinden, gibt Remus das Hemd an Dobby.

Remus hält jetzt meinen Gehrock von gestern. Ich spreche den Zauber erneut. Exzellent. Die Zeichen bewegen sich um einen Fleck am linken Ärmel. Ich beuge mich nach vorn und lese sie.

„Beerensaft des Hagedorn", verkünde ich.

Albus hat das erfreuteste Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

"Du hast Heiltränke für Tom gebraut", verkündet er.

"Scheint so", erwidere ich. "Hagedornbeerensaft wird in vielen Tränken verwendet, die Herzleiden behandeln."

"Kein Wunder, dass er dir die Erinnerungen genommen und den anderen erzählt hat, ihr zwei hättet gestern das Duellieren geübt", sagt Remus und händigt den Gehrock an Dobby aus. „Er möchte auf keinen Fall, dass du dich erinnerst, was du für ihn gebraut hast."

Ich nehme den Rest des Stapels und übergebe ihn an Dobby. Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwelche Hinweise auf meiner Unterwäsche gibt. Der Hauself tanzt erneut und verschwindet dann.

"Vielleicht verschlimmern sich die gesundheitlichen Beschwerden von Tom, welche auch immer er hat?", spekuliert Albus. „Wenn er sich nicht länger sicher fühlt, dass er die Fähigkeiten besitzt, dass zu brauen, was er benötigt, wäre es nur logisch, dich zu rufen und die Arbeit zu übernehmen."

"Sehr gut möglich", erwidere ich nickend. "Bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre, werde ich Lucius besuchen und herausfinden, was passiert ist, bevor er mich aufgeweckt hat."

"Gute Idee", sagt Albus. "Falls jemand überwacht, wo du dich aufhältst, solltest du unbeobachtet dort ankommen und offiziell gehen. Wir haben aufgepasst, dass wir nicht gesehen oder beobachtet wurden als Malfoy dich an uns übergab, um dich medizinisch zu versorgen. Soweit es den Dunklen Lord angeht, bist du immer noch im Malfoy Manor."

"Ich werde bald aufbrechen", erwidere ich und genieße einen weiteren bedächtigen Schluck meines morgendlichen Tees.

"Ellen hat mich gebeten, dich daran zu erinnern, dich bei Poppy zu melden, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist", sagt Remus. „Sie musste gehen, um einen Patienten im St. Mungo zu behandeln, während du mit der Arbeit am Geist beschäftigt warst. Sie hat mich außerdem gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass du die Proben, um die sie dich gebeten hat, dalassen sollst."

Ich murmele etwas und hoffe, dass es sehr unverständlich ist. Ich werde Darmaktivitäten nicht am Frühstückstisch diskutieren, auch wenn ich bemerkt habe, dass Albus ganz erpicht darauf ist. Vielleicht ist das gesellschaftlich akzeptabel, wenn man 150 Jahre alt ist. Ich muss mir merken, das auf meine Liste mit Dingen zu schreiben, die ich nicht tun werde, wenn ich das Glück haben sollte, lang genug zu leben, um 150 Jahre alt zu werden. Es wird direkt unter dem „Niemals Glitzern", „Biete keine Süßigkeiten an, um Leute aufzumuntern" und „Fühle dich niemals so, als müsstest du Leute aufheitern" stehen.

-------------------------

"Es erinnerte mich an Zeiten während des Ersten Krieges", erwidert Lucius und stellt seine Teetasse ab. „Der Dunkle Lord war in _einer guten Stimmung_ und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann die das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen ist. Wir haben damit begonnen, die Unterschiede zwischen den Blutmagien von Babyloniern, Persianern und Assyrern zu diskutieren. Wusstest du, dass der Dunkle Lord die Zeit von 1952 bis 1955 im Mittleren Osten verbracht hat, um Blutmagie zu recherchieren? Er hat über seine Reisen und Nachforschung fast eine Stunde gesprochen."

"Ich glaube, du hast während der ganzen Diskussion geschnarcht", sagt Lucius mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich schnarche nicht", erwidere ich heftig.

"Dann hat sich dein Atem an deinem Gaumen gesammelt", lacht Lucius, "was in sehr lauten Geräuschen endete."

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord mich nicht verhext hat, weil ich geschlafen habe, geschweige denn wegen den Geräuschen. Es passt so gar nicht zu seinem Charakter.

"Der Dunkle Lord war _sympathisch_", ergänzt Lucius. „Er nahm sich unserer Fragen an und stellte uns wiederum Fragen. Er hörte zu und beteiligte sich an unseren Kommentaren. Niemand von uns wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen, bei dem was er sagte, aber es war tatsächlich wie ein Dialog. Er hat sich seit Jahren nicht so verhalten."

Ich muss meinen Kopf vor Verwunderung schütteln und fülle unsere beiden Teetassen wieder auf.

Lucius und ich sind im Wintergarten. Die Frühlingsluft ist kühl, aber angenehm. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern sind zurückgezogen und jeder, der daran interessiert ist zu wissen, was wir tun, kann uns klar und deutlich sehen. Bemühungen, an unseren Lippen abzulesen oder unser Gespräch zu belauschen, werden nicht funktionieren, da die Banne um das Manor solche Möglichkeiten verhindern. Wir beenden gerade genüsslich unser Mittagessen, bestehend aus frischer Forelle mit leicht gewürzten Erbsen und Karotten und Reispilaw. Die Hauselfen im Malfoy Manor sind außergewöhnlich gute Köche.

"Warum jetzt?", frage ich und führe unser Gespräch fort. „Was hat sich verändert, dass er sich so verhält?"

"Kannst du dich erinnern, dass der Dunkle Lord sich bei dir dafür bedankt hat?", fragt Lucius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Meine Erinnerung ist ein wenig vernebelt, da ich während des gesamten Treffens geschlafen oder fast geschlafen habe.

"Nein", erwidere ich. "Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Er sagte, ihr zwei hättet den Nachmittag mit Duellieren und Reden verbracht", erklärt Lucius. „Er sagte, dass es ihn daran erinnerte, wie zufrieden stellend es in den Tagen gewesen war, wenn wir dafür Zeit aufgebracht haben und er würde das gern wieder aufleben lassen. Er verpflichtete sich dazu, Zeit für solche Gespräche zu finden."

Ich setze mich in meinem Stuhl gerade auf. Ich vermute, auf meinem Gesicht steht komplette Überraschung geschrieben.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du über den Dunklen Lord sprichst?", frage ich. „Groß, rote Augen, keine Haare oder Nase, mit grauer Haut? Dazu passende schlechte Manieren und Temperament?"

"Ich fragte mich, ob jemand sich mit Vielsaft verwandelt hat", sagt Lucius mit einem schiefen Gesichtsausdruck, „nur, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Haare hat, wie ich gesehen habe. Funktioniert der Vielsafttrank, wenn man ein paar Stückchen fleckiger grauer Haut hinzugibt?"

Ich schneide eine Grimasse und erschaudere bei der Vorstellung.

"Welche Absicht steckt hinter seinem Verhalten?", frage ich mich.

"Vertrauen und seine allumfassende Beziehung mit seinen Senior Todessern verstärken?", fragt Lucius. „Nicht, dass es irgendjemanden von uns zum Narren halten würde. Er würde weiterhin jeden von uns foltern, der es wagt, ihm nicht zuzustimmen oder seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Bestenfalls ist es ein Trick, das zu bekommen was er will."

"Wir müssen ein Auge darauf haben, was das sein könnte", erwidere ich. „Was ist es, das er mit Honig anstatt mit Essig erreichen will? Obwohl, Säure wäre wohl eine besser Analogie als Essig."

Lucius nickt zustimmend.

----------------------------

Ich betrete den Krankenflügel durch die Hintertür, die nur den Lehrern in Hogwarts bekannt ist. Mir wurde zwar aufgetragen, mich bei Poppy zu melden, um bestätigt zu bekommen zu meinen normalen Verpflichtungen zurückkehren zu können, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, diese Tatsache publik zu machen. Nach einem Hogsmeade Wochenende ist sie oft damit beschäftigt, sich um Schüler und deren selbst verursachte Verdauungswehwehchen zu kümmern. Es gibt immer wieder welche, die sich dafür entscheiden, ihre Beute aus dem Honigtopf an einem Tag zu essen, nachdem sie bereits mehrere Butterbiere und _Fortescues Tod_ in Form des Schokoladeneisbechers hatten.

Sie verdienen ihre traurigen Schicksale.

Ich bin auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro, als ich von der Seite ein Geräusch aus dem Hauswirtschaftsraum höre. Da ich niemand bin, der solche Dinge unbeachtet lässt, stoppe ich und schaue durch die Tür.

Miss Collingsworth, vermute ich?

Da ist sie, steht am Waschbecken, mit der Zahnbürste die Bettpfanne, die sie in den Händen hält, schrubbend. Links von ihr steht ein Gestell, wo die gereinigten Bettpfannen trocknen. Es scheinen zwanzig oder mehr zu sein, bereit, magisch desinfiziert zu werden, wenn Miss Collingsworth mit dem Säubern fertig ist. Wie ich sehe, sind nur noch zwei zum Säubern übrig, bevor sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig sein wird. Ich würde annehmen, dass Miss Collingsworth und ihre Zahnbürste für ein paar Stunden beschäftigt waren.

Ich räuspere mich.

Die Bettpfanne in ihrer Hand fällt in das Becken. Miss Collingsworth hebt langsam ihren Kopf und schaut mich an, ihre Augen sind geweitet wie die eines verängstigten Hasen.

Ich lächle. Es ist die Art von Lächeln, die ein Wolf einem Hasen anbietet, bevor er von seinem Schicksal eingeholt wird.

"Guten Tag, Miss Collingsworth", sage ich äußerst höflich. Lass sie sich immer fragen, was man vorhat.

"Guten – Guten Tag, Professor Snape", stottert sie.

Ich trete näher an sie heran und begutachte sehr offensichtlich ihre Arbeit.

"Miss Collingsworth", sage ich sehr seidig, "darf ich annehmen, dass diese kleine Aufgabe Sie dahingehend erleuchtet hat, dass der Zaubertränkeklassenraum kein Ort für jegliche Art von Streichen ist?"

"J – ja, Sir", sagt sie nervös.

"Und haben Sie diese Zeit genutzt, die Tragweite Ihrer Taten zu überdenken, inklusive der Tatsache, dass Sie einer anderen Person körperlichen Schaden zugefügt haben?"

Sie stottert ein weiteres "Ja, Sir".

Ich verwende nur die leichteste Berührung von Legilimentik, um ihren jetzigen Geisteszustand in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ahhh, sehr gut. Sie ist gefangen zwischen Sorge und Anspannung in meiner Anwesenheit.

"Nach Ihrer Erfahrung, lehre ich meinen Schülern, in dem ich eine Tatsache nur einmal vortrage oder sind Sie sich über die Vorteile bewusst, Informationen konstant zu wiederholen, um eine Sache klar zustellen?"

Sie starrt mich an, sprachlos. Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich in die Hose machen, bald.

"Miss Collingsworth, ich werde sicherstellen, dass diese Lektion Ihnen für den Rest Ihres Lebens im Gedächtnis bleiben wird."

Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes verschwinden die Bettpfannen vom Gestell und tauchen in einem Stapel hinter ihr in ihrem vorhergehenden, gebrauchten Zustand wieder auf.

Ich lasse meine Umhänge extra dramatisch aufwirbeln, als ich den Hauswirtschaftsraum verlasse. Der Klang ihres hoffnungslosen Wimmerns klingelt in meinem Ohr und begleitet mich bis in den Krankenflügel. Ich versuche nicht mal, das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu verbannen als ich zu Poppys Büro gehe.

Poppy hat einen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihren Kopf durch ihre Bürotür steckt. Sie erkennt, dass ich es bin und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannen sich. Als ich ihr Büro erreiche, schenkt sie mir ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

"Wie oft?", fragt sie.

"Miss Collingsworth wird diese Bettpfannen dreimal reinigen bevor sie sauber bleiben", erwidere ich.

"Wie nett", ruft Bill Weasley, hinter ihr stehend.

Ich nehme eine ziemlich überlegene Pose ein und rücke die Manschetten meines Gehrocks zurecht.

"Man tut was man kann", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsen.

Poppy tritt zurück und lädt mich in ihr Büro ein. Bill nimmt seinen Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch ein und ich nehme den anderen Stuhl.

"Ich habe Poppy gerade erzählt, wie es Hermine geht", sagt Bill. „Ich bin vor kurzem aus Chicago zurück gekommen."

Poppy nimmt eine kleine Schachtel, die auf ihrem Tisch ist, beiseite und setzt sich.

"Bill erzählte mir, dass Draco Malfoys Freundin ihm sehr gut tut", merkt Poppy an als sie ihm anzeigt, dass er mit der Geschichte fortfahren soll.

"Wir haben alle in Dracos Appartement an dem Morgen, als die Studenten in ihre eigenen Appartements gezogen sind, gefrühstückt", sagt Bill. „Anscheinend hatte Draco ein paar Tage zuvor Schwierigkeiten damit, das Muggeläquivalent des Fahrenden Ritter zu nehmen und sich nicht gut angepasst. Er sprach davon, sich ein Auto zu besorgen und es für die Fahrt vom und zum Campus zu benutzen, damit er das Bus fahren umgehen könnte."

"Ohne zu zögern, nahm Anita ihm seinen Toast aus seiner Hand und begann, etwas über ihre Muggelverwandten und ihre Beziehung zu ihnen zu erzählen. Sie wies daraufhin, wie wichtig sie ihr sind, so wie seine eigenen Verwandten für ihn. Als nächstes sagte Malfoy, dass er einen nicht ganz so teuren und angeberischen Wagen kaufen wird, als er geplant hat, es lernen will, sich in einem Bus zu benehmen und es sogar in Betracht zieht, mit zum Lebensmitteldiscounter zu gehen."

Das ist eine sehr überraschende Beschreibung. Draco hat mir von diesen Vorfällen noch nicht erzählt, da er nicht genau weiß, wie ich von Muggeln und deren zugehörigen Platz im Universum denke. Er täuscht sich sehr, wenn er denkt, dass ich dieses Todessergerede über die natürliche Minderwertigkeit von Zauberern mit jeglichem Muggelblut glaube.

Ich behalte mein Lächeln für mich, als ich mir vorstelle, wie Draco und sein Vater reagieren werden, wenn der Tag, an dem ich meine Zuneigung zu Hermine öffentlich machen werde, kommt.

"Draco Malfoy hat eine Freundin mit gemischtem Blut?", fragt Poppy. „Das hätte ich nie erwartet. Ich frage mich, wie die Malfoys darüber denken."

"Der Vater des Mädchens könnte sehr gut der reichste Zauberer in der westlichen Welt sein", kommentiert Bill. „Vielleicht werden sie bereit sein, eine Ausnahme zu machen."

"Dracos Familie wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht über den hohen Einfluss bewusst sein, den Miss Schuler über ihn hat", merke ich an. „Diese Beziehung ist womöglich ernster als sie erkennen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich schon irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht haben", sagt Bill, "aber so wie sie sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn es passiert."

"Wie geht es Hermine?", fragt Poppy.

"Es geht ihr gut", antwortet Bill. „Sie verwendet Wärmezauber, damit sie sich wohl fühlt, aber abgesehen davon geht es ihr besser. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie mit gesundem Appetit gegessen hat, sie sagt, sie schläft normal und ihre Ausdauer ist zurück. Der Samstag war mit dem ganzen Umzug in das Appartement und dessen Herrichtung anstrengend. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen."

"Sehr gut", sagt Poppy. "Hoffentlich werden wir keine langen Nachwirkungen von dem Zaubertränkeunfall sehen."

Ich nicke zustimmend. In unseren aktuellen Tagebucheinträgen sagte Hermine, dass sie mit Bill über unsere Beziehung dieses Wochenende sprechen würde. Wie auch immer, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mit Poppy zu sprechen. Deshalb sollte ich darauf achten, nicht zuviel zu verraten.

"Ich habe die Banne in ihrem Appartement überprüft, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Spionagezauber vorhanden sind", kommentiert Bill. „Es ist so, wie es uns gesagt wurde, ohne Überraschungen."

"Gut", erwidere ich.

"Poppy erwähnte, dass du gestern eine schlimme Zeit mit dem Dunklen Lord hattest", merkt Bill an.

"Wir werden heute Abend um 20 Uhr ein Treffen in Albus Büro haben, um über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu sprechen", erwidere ich.

"Wir beide werden da sein", beharrt Poppy. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dich noch einmal untersuchen, bevor du zu deinen normalen Verpflichtungen zurückkehrst."

"In diesem Fall", sagt Bill und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, "denke ich, werde ich jetzt gehen, damit ihr euch darum kümmern könnt." Er überlegt einen Moment. „Hermine lässt dich grüßen", fügt er hinzu, als er geht.

Ich werde Hermine heute Abend schreiben.

------------------------------

Poppy hat erklärt, dass ich zu meinen regulären Verpflichtungen zurückkehren kann. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro, nachdem ich im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum nach den kleinen Schlangen gesehen habe. Sobald ich an die Tür getreten war, gab es eine Welle von magischen Säuberungen, als sie die Überbleibsel des gestrigen Hogsmeadebesuches verschwinden ließen. Außer ein paar wenigen Drittklässler, die krank wurden, weil sie zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen hatten, scheint es dem Rest relativ gut zu gehen.

Da ist ein Summen in meinem Ohr als ich den Zaubertränkeklassenraum erreiche. Jemand hat die Banne passiert und ist dort drinnen. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist es ein Schüler, der sich dazu entschlossen hat, zu versuchen, Zaubertränkezutaten oder Zubehör zu stehlen. Ich senke vorsichtig die Banne, damit der Eindringling es nicht bemerkt, außer er kennt ein paar sehr ausgeklügelte Alarmzauber.

Im letzten Schritt fliegt die Tür auf und ich trete ein, den Zauberstab bereit jeden zu verhexen, welcher Missetäter auch immer beschlossen hat, in meinen Privatbereich einzudringen.

Sobald ich sie erblicke, senke ich meinen Zauberstab und rolle mit meinen Augen.

"Würdest du bitte erklären, warum du _auf meinem_ Schreibtisch sitzt?", frage ich.

"Weil du, sobald du die Tür geöffnet hast, es sicher bemerkst und ich wusste, dass es dich verärgern würde", erwidert sie und streicht ihr Haar nach hinten. Sie sitzt mit überkreuzten Beinen in der Mitte meines Tisches.

Ihr Haar ist eines ihrer auffälligsten Eigenschaften. Es ist nicht so dick und gelockt wie Hermines, aber fast. Es hat eine Farbe, die auffällt. Darin sind Schatten von braun, rot, gold, vermischt mit ein paar schwarzen Strähnen. Ihr Haar ist ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie von den McKinnons abstammt, wie das Karottenhaar ein Merkmal der Weasleys ist.

"Du bist einen Tag zu früh", antworte ich. „Deine Eulenpost sagte, du würdest morgen um 4 Uhr nachmittags kommen, um die Waagen zu kalibrieren."

Sie hüpft vom Schreibtisch und geht durch den Raum auf mich zu. Ich winke mit meiner Hand und schließe die Tür. Die Banne errichten sich automatisch wieder.

"Ich hätte es gern so gemacht und meine Verschleierungsgeschichte aufrecht erhalten", erwidert sie. „Wie auch immer, die Umstände haben sich geändert und ich wollte dich sofort sehen."

Ich nicke erwidernd. Sie wäre nicht ohne einen guten Grund früher gekommen.

"Dann lass uns in mein Büro gehen", erwidere ich. „Niemand wird uns dort hören können. Nur so nebenbei, wie bist du in meinen Klassenraum gelangt?"

"Der Tag, an dem ich nicht mehr in einen Hogwartsklassenraum einbrechen kann, ist der Tag, an dem ich meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und zum Muggel werde", erwidert sie und fordert mich mit ihrem Blick heraus.

"Die Banne des Klassenraums sind ziemlich standardmäßig, mit ein paar wenigen persönlichen Ergänzungen, da Albus nicht mehr erlaubt", antworte ich und hebe eine Augenbraue. „Wie auch immer, wenn du dich an den Bannen im Zaubertränkevorratsraum versuchst, wirst du ein oder zwei Überraschungen erleben."

Sie stoppt und legt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm.

"Du lässt mich ausgesprochen nostalgisch werden", seufzt sie. „Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als wir in Sluggys Zaubertränkevorratsraum eingebrochen sind und alle seine Gläser neu organisiert haben?"

"Lebhaft", erwidere ich lächelnd. "Wir haben nichts gestohlen und es hat ihn völlig verwirrt, das er wochenlang versuchte, herauszufinden, wer es getan hat und warum."

"Die nächste Tat war der Einbruch in Minervas Klassenraum und die Verwandlung aller Teetassen in Mäuse", ergänzt sie.

"Du weißt, dass sie uns dahinter verdächtigt", gebe ich zu.

"Verdacht ist kein Beweis", lacht sie.

"Binns hat noch immer nicht bemerkt, dass wir seine Bücher über mittelalterliche Geschichte mit Bänden von _Die Komplette Enzyklopedia von Sexmagien _ersetzt haben."

"Es war zu leicht", erwidert sie mit einem Schnauben. „Seine Banne waren nicht mal eine Herausforderung. Ich wette, Albus hat niemals wirklich gedacht, dass sich jemand an Binns Büchern zu schaffen machen würde. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir nicht herausfinden konnten, wie man in die Quartiere von Albus einbrechen kann, als wir noch Schüler waren."

"Das musste warten bis wir Lehrer wurden", antworte ich mit einem Grinsen. „Wir haben ihn aber gewarnt, dass wir es tun werden."

"Zu der Zeit schien er sich darüber zu amüsieren", sagt sie kichernd. „Er dachte wirklich nicht, dass wir es schaffen könnten und schien dann eines Besseren bekehrt. Natürlich verriet es uns, als wir die Farbe seiner Umhänge alle in Schwarz wechselten."

"Er trug sogar einen von ihnen für den Tag, bevor er sie zurück verwandelte."

"Das war das ultimative Kompliment", sagt Jean, in mein Büro vorausgehend.

Lucius Malfoy ist die einzige Person, die ich als wahren Freund bezeichnen würde aus meiner Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts. Gäbe es meine Zurückhaltung nicht, wäre wohl auch Jean einer geworden. Ich war schüchtern und drei Jahre jünger als sie, wohingegen Jean noch nie einen schüchternen Moment in ihrem Leben gehabt hat. Sogar als Hauslehrer frage ich mich immer noch, warum der Sprechende Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt hat.

Jean Lamb ist freundlich. Sie ist heiter. Zu meinem Bedauern ist sie von Grund auf optimistisch.

Das sind Charaktereigenschaften eines Hufflepuffs. Bei einer weniger intelligenten, ehrgeizigen oder gedankenvollen Hexe hätte sie das dorthin gebracht. Stattdessen führte es sie nach Slytherin.

Mein Haus tendiert dazu, Politiker hervorzubringen, und Lucius ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Jean McKinnon ist keine Politikerin. Sie war zu ehrlich und musste ihre Art des ‚Kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmend' zügeln, aber Slytherin lehrte ihr, wie sie Worte verwenden konnte, um andere zu überzeugen.

Sie ist nicht manipulativ, aber sie hat gelernt, wie sie Manipulation erkennen und dem Manipulierenden aus dem Weg gehen kann. Sie ist nicht Dunkel, aber sie hat genug über die Dunkelheit erfahren, um sie zu erkennen und damit umzugehen. Da sie aus einer Aurorenfamilie stammt, war es ein Gesprächsthema am Essenstisch.

Sie hat schon immer dazu tendiert, sich um die Verletzlicheren zu kümmern. Ich war einer von ihnen. Wir waren nicht gerade Freunde, aber Slytherin und sie kümmerten sich um mich. Als die Marauders mich als ihr primäres Opfer für ihre Wut auswählten, sorgte Jean dafür, mir Zauber und Flüche bei zu bringen, die nicht im Lehrplan von Hogwarts standen, damit ich mich besser verteidigen konnte. Als Gegenleistung half ich ihr dabei, in Klassenräume und andere verschlossene und mit Bannen belegte Orte im Schloss einzubrechen. Ich war gut darin und wir beide fühlten, dass diese Fähigkeiten hilfreich sein würden.

Während wir in Hogwarts waren, gewann der Dunkle Lord an Macht. Er rekrutierte unter den Eltern und älteren Geschwistern unsere Klassenkameraden. Zur gleichen Zeit rekrutierte der Orden unter den Familienmitgliedern der Gryffindors. Jeans Geschwister waren in Gryffindor, was ihr Schwierigkeiten zuhause einbrachte. Die Hälfte der erwachsenen Mitglieder ihrer Familie waren Auroren und damit beschäftigt, die Familienmitglieder unserer Slytherinschar einzusperren, was ihr Schwierigkeiten in unserem Haus einbrachte. Sie wurde immer mehr isoliert. Meine Freundschaft mit Lucius machte es mir schwierig, etwas mit Jean in den letzten fünf Monaten vor ihrem Abschluss zu tun zu haben. Es half nichts, dass ihre Ambitionen kein Geheimnis waren.

Jean wollte Aurorin werden. Sie wollte Dunkle Zauberer in der feinsten Tradition ihrer Familie jagen. Sie hätte das wahrscheinlich getan, nur wollten die Unsäglichen sie haben. Sie warben sie an, trainierten sie und sie wurde Expertin für die Analyse von Trends in magischen Kriminalfällen. Versteckt in der Abteilung für Magische Maße und Gewichte, zusammen mit mehreren ihrer Unsäglichenkollegen, entwickelte sie ihr Talent, Zusammenhänge zwischen verschiedenen Vorfällen und Details zu erkennen, um das Puzzle zusammenzufügen.

1980 heiratete Jean McKinnon Michael Lamb. Sie wurde aus ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückgerufen, als der Dunkle Lord ihre Familie in der gleichen Nacht abschlachtete, als ich dem Mord an Amanda McKinnon und ihrem Ehemann beiwohnte.

Es spricht armselig von Albus, dass er Jean bis dahin nicht vertraut hat. Seine Abneigung gegen Slytherins steht kontinuierlich dem klaren Denkvermögen im Wege. Sie trat dem Orden kurz vor diesem verhängnisvollen Datum 31. Oktober 1981 bei. Sie wurde zu spät aufgenommen, um die Zusammenhänge als Gefährdung für die Potters und die Longbottoms zu erkennen.

Es war ein Jahr nachdem Mark Smith sich aus Hogwarts geniest hatte, als Albus Jean als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anstellte. Sie wusste, dass der Posten verflucht war und nahm sich ein Jahr Auszeit von ihren Pflichten als Unsägliche. Sie hatte definitiv vor, nach dem Schuljahr zurückzukehren, und hoffte, dass sie durch ihre Zusage zu einem freiwilligen Abgang den Fluch umgehen könnte.

1987 war ein gutes Jahr in Hogwarts. Zwei von uns Slytherins waren im Lehrerkollegium, der Krieg lag fünf Jahre zurück, die Anzeichen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt, waren noch nicht zu erkennen und Slytherin war dabei, dass dritte Mal den Hauspokal zu gewinnen.

Sie nahm meine Vorschläge für die Veränderungen im Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an. Ich ignorierte ihre Vorschläge für den Zaubertränkelehrplan. Das führte zu interessanten Diskussionen. Wir schlossen ein Bündnis und eine Freundschaft. Am Ende des Jahres ließ Lucius sie feuern.

Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie immer noch wütend darüber ist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob sie vielleicht verantwortlich für Lucius Haarprobleme ist.

Als ich ihre Mitteilung über die Rekalibrierung der Waagen im Zaubertränkelabor erhielt, wusste ich, dass sie an etwas dran ist und meine Meinung wollte.

Jean nimmt mein Angebot für Tee an und nimmt gegenüber von mir am Schreibtisch Platz. Da sie niemals Zeit für Höfflichkeiten verschwendet, wenn ein dringender Fall vorliegt, kommt sie direkt zum Punkt.

"Ich möchte mit dir über vermisste Frauen sprechen", sagt sie und zieht ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Sie faltet es auf und gibt es mir. Ich beginne zu lesen.

-----------------------

Name------------------------Datum------Alter-----Wohnort----------Beruf

1) Adelaide Barnstable------15.3.98-----122------London----------Bibliothekarin  
2) Coriander Spittlesburn----8.7.98-------92------Cardiff-----------Schneiderin  
3) Josette Colson------------19.10.98-----18------Winkelgasse----Verkäuferin  
4) Fiona Figgleston-----------6.1.99-------13------Nockturngasse--Hausfrau  
5) Scheherazade Timms---- 22.1.99-----114------Leeds------------Bibliothekarin  
6) Mary O'Fallon--------------4.2.99-------22------Cork-------------Dienstmädchen  
7) Kathleen Clancy-----------7.3.99-------77------Dublin-----------Nonne

Auch wenn diese verschwunden Fälle über die Britischen Inseln verstreut sind, scheinen diese Frauen einige Dinge gemeinsam zu haben:

Die Frauen sind alle unverheiratet.  
Alle haben Muggelahnen in den letzten zwei Generationen.  
Keine haben noch lebende Eltern.  
Alle sind von niedrigem oder bescheidenem sozioökonomischen Status.  
Fälle 1, 2 und 5 tendierten dazu, zurückgezogen zu leben. Zwei sind Bibliothekarinnen in Muggelbüchereien.  
Fälle 3, 4 und 6 sind Waisen, die sich selbst überlassen wurden.  
Fälle 1, 2, 3, 4 und 6 sind Töchter von unverheirateten Müttern, Väter unbekannt.  
Fälle 3 und 6 hatten Mütter, die vermutlich Geliebte von reichen Männern waren.  
Fälle 1, 2, 5 und 7 hatten Karriere in der Muggelwelt gemacht und nur wenig Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt.

---------------------------

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue in ihre Augen.

"Ich habe unter den Todessern nichts davon gehört", erwidere ich leise. Meine Augen kehren zurück zu der Namensliste vor mir.

"Verdammt", murmelt Jean. "Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es Todesseraktivitäten sind, weil das Morsmordre fehlt. Der Dunkle Lord gehört nicht zu denjenigen, die ihre Morde lange Zeit verbergen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass es vielleicht einen skrupellosen Todesser gibt, der sich zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen außerhalb der angeordneten Aktivitäten unterhält."

"Wenn es jemanden gibt", antworte ich, "prahlt er nicht damit. Es hätte die Runde gemacht und der Dunkle Lord hätte keine unabhängigen Aktionen toleriert." Ich sehe noch mal über die Daten. „Es gibt Gemeinsamkeiten, die du herausgefunden hast, aber die Unterschiede ergeben keinen Sinn."

"Wenn du den Altersunterschied ansprichst", merkt sie an, "weiß ich, was du meinst. Ich habe Muggelserienkiller studiert und viele von ihnen waren Sexualtäter. Sie suchen sich einen bestimmten Opfertyp aus. Ein Soziopath, der am Sex mit einer 14-Jährigen interessiert ist und sie danach tötet, wird sehr wahrscheinlich nicht dasselbe von einer 122-Jährigen Hexe wollen."

Eine Liste mit Fragen formt sich in meinem Kopf.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass der Täter auf Sex aus ist? Gibt es Autopsieberichte über die vermissten Frauen?", frage ich. „Kannst du dir wirklich sicher sein, dass es das Werk einer einzelnen Person ist? Es könnten zwei oder mehr Täter sein."

"Es wurden keine Leichen gefunden", erwidert Jean und klingt außerordentlich frustriert. „Das Nichtvorhandensein von wirklichen Hinweisen in diesen Fällen ist erdrückend. Deshalb wissen wir nicht, ob sie sexuell missbraucht wurden und wir haben keine Autopsieberichte, um uns eine Todesursache zu geben. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, wann oder wo die meisten Frauen geschnappt wurden. In ihren Wohnungen gibt es keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes, deshalb denken wir, dass sie unterwegs waren, als es passierte. Die Nonne war unterwegs zu einem Treffen. Das letzte Mal, als die zwei Bibliothekarinnen gesehen wurden, verließen sie gerade ihre Arbeit am Ende des Tages vor dem Wochenende. Von den anderen wissen wir es einfach nicht. Sie waren zu abgekoppelt und isoliert für andere Menschen, um genau sagen zu können, wann sie sie zum letzten Mal gesehen haben."

"Das schlimmste ist jedoch, dass uns heute Morgen ein weiterer Fall mitgeteilt wurde", sagt Jean und reibt sich über das Nasenbein. „Eine Zaubertränkeauszubildende wird seit letzter Nacht vermisst."

"Wer?", fordere ich alarmiert.

"Holly Bitterman", erwidert Jean. "Dorcas Whittsit ist ihre Zaubertränkemeisterin. Bitterman ist 21 Jahre alt, unverheiratet und lebt bei Whittsit."

"Sie lebt mit Whittsit, weil ihre Eltern gestorben sind und Dorcas ihre Tante ist", erwidere ich, während ich in Gedanken alle Informationen über Bittermann, an die ich mir erinnern kann, zusammenfüge. „Bitterman war eine Hufflepuff und machte ihren Abschluss vor drei Jahren. Sie war eine annehmbare Schülerin in Zaubertränke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Zeug für eine Zaubertränkemeisterin hat. Sie hat nur wegen ihrer Tante eine Lehrstelle bekommen. Ich weiß, dass Dorcas vorhatte, das Mädchen im Geschäft aufzunehmen und es ihr irgendwann zu übergeben."

„Weißt du, ob sie irgendwelche Feinde hatte?", fragt Jean.

"Keine, die mir bekannt sind", erwidere ich und suche meine Erinnerung danach ab. „Sie war eine Hufflepuff."

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie niemals jemanden beleidigt hat", schnaubt Jean. „Was ist mit ihrer Tante?"

"Dorcas Whittsit ist eine ziemlich uninteressante Person", erkläre ich. „Sie erhielt den Titel Zaubertränke Meisterin, weil sie bei einem Familienmitglied, dem die Apotheke gehörte, eine Ausbildung machte. Sie ist mehr eine Technikerin als eine wahre Meisterin. Sie hat wenig geforscht, außer ein paar existierende Tränke, die für die Behandlung von Atmungserkrankungen verwendet werden, zu verfeinern. Sie unterhält eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse und führt ein halbwegs vernünftiges Geschäft. Sie kauft ein paar kommerziell hergestellte Tränke und verkauft sie weiter. Ihre Techniker und Auszubildende erstellen die anderen. Sie selbst ist wenig an der Tränkeherstellung beteiligt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dorcas den Wolfsbann verkauft. Es erfordert fortgeschrittene Fähigkeiten auf Meisterniveau und sie hätte nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn herzustellen."

"Ich nehme an, dir sind keine Vorfälle bekannt, in denen sie vielleicht einen Trank falsch zubereitet hat oder einem Käufer einen falschen gegeben hat, Schaden damit verursachend?", fragt sie.

"Es gab keine Klagen bezüglich dessen", erwidere ich. „Es gibt ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Zaubertränkemeister in Großbritannien. Wir sind eine kleine Gemeinschaft und solche Geschichten tendieren dazu, sich zu verbreiten."

"Bittermans Verschwinden unterscheidet sich von denen der anderen dahin gehend, dass sie ihrer Tante sehr nahe steht und sehr wahrscheinlich vermisst werden würde. Wie auch immer, sie verschwand, als sie einen Auftrag erledigte und Whittsit sagt, dass es nicht ihrem Charakter entspricht, einfach so zu verschwinden. Ich dachte, es würde vielleicht zu den anderen passen, da sie nicht zuhause verschwand", kommentiert Jean. „Ich fühle, dass es etwas gibt, was ich von den Frauen nicht weiß, etwas, dass sie zu Opfern gemacht hat. Es gibt zu viele vermisste Frauen im vergangenen Jahr, dass es nur Zufall sein kann. Es gibt zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten bei diesen Frauen, um nur eine zufällige Wahl zu sein. Da gibt es etwas, das ich nicht sehe und es wird mich verrückt machen, bis ich es herausfinde."

"Es passt nicht zu den Morden, die der Dunkle Lord befiehlt", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Er bevorzugt es, dass sie zwei Kategorien zugeordnet werden können. Die meisten sind blutig und mit vorangehender Folter. Die Körper werden sofort gefunden. Mit diesen ist beachtsichtig, Angst vor der Bereitschaft des Dunklen Lords zu schüren, entsetzliche Qual, gefolgt von einem schrecklichen Tod, zu zufügen. Die anderen Morde sind sehr effizient, mit einem schnellen Avada Kedavra. Dies generiert Angst durch die kaltblütige Natur der Exekution. Der Dunkle Lord will immer, dass das Morsmordre gezaubert wird, um den Verdienst für den Mord in Anspruch zu nehmen."

"Diese Vermisstenfälle fallen auf jeden Fall aus dem Muster", sagt Jean und streicht mit ihrer Hand frustriert durch ihr Haar. Sie sieht mich gespannt an. „Kannst du irgendwas darin erkenne, auch wenn es nur Spekulation ist?"

"Kann ich diese Liste behalten?", frage ich.

"Natürlich", erwidert Jean.

"Ich werde sie mir noch mal ansehen und schauen, ob mir etwas einfällt", erwidere ich.

"Ich werde morgen wiederkommen für die Kalibrierung der Waagen", seufzt Jean. „Da ich diesen Termin ausgemacht haben, muss ich gesehen werden."

"Das wird mir Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken", erkläre ich, das Pergament mit der Liste hochhaltend.

Ich blicke betroffen auf meinen linken Unterarm. Ich werde weniger Zeit haben als erwartet. Das Dunkle Mal hat angefangen zu brennen. Das ist viel zu früh und ich habe mich noch nicht vollkommen erholt von dem, was der Dunkle Lord mir gestern angetan hat. Der verdammte Bastard.

"Oh scheiße", sagt Jean und wird blass. „Du wirst gerufen, nicht wahr?

"Sag Dumbledore für mich Bescheid", weise ich sie an, als ich in die unterste Schublade meines Schreibtisches greife und ein Bündel heraushole, das Reserve-Todesserroben und eine Maske enthält. Ich lasse das Pergament mit der Liste in die Schublade fallen und belege sie mit Bannen.

Jean begleitet mich aus dem Büro hinaus in den Klassenraum. Das Mal brennt intensiv. Das ist ein mächtiger Ruf.

"Severus!", ruft sie bevor ich gehe. Sie rennt mir nach und ich halte an und drehe mich um.

"Ich weiß, dass du gehen sollst", sagt sie atemlos. „Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore dich wieder zurückgeschickt hat, als der Dunkle Lord zurück in einen Körper fuhr." Sie sieht mich mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir nur schrecklich leid, dass du dies tun musst."

"Es gibt keinen anderen, der das tun kann", antworte ich und lasse die Bitterkeit zurück in meine Stimme. „Sag es Dumbledore."

"Mach ich", höre ich sie sagen, als ich aus der Tür in Richtung des geheimen Ausgangs am Boden des Astronomie Turms renne.

-------------------------------

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Ein Feuer glüht durch die dicken Bäume und Unterholz, somit muss vor mir eine Lichtung sein. Ich stapfe durch die Bäume, meine Todesserumhänge verfangen sich in den Büschen. Als ich offeneres Gelände betrete, kann ich verhüllte Gestalten vor mir sehen. Die anderen stehen bereits in einem Kreis. Entweder sind sie viel früher als ich angekommen oder ich wurde viel später als sie gerufen. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten verheißt Gutes.

Der Zirkel geht auseinander, um mir Einlass zu gewähren. Der Dunkle Lord befindet sich in der Zirkelmitte, angeleuchtet von dem Feuer hinter ihm. Eine Steinplatte ist links von ihm. Sie sieht wie ein Altar aus.

Das ist ein sehr schlimmes Zeichen.

tbc

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Firmus bedeutet dauerhaft, fest, feststehend._

_A(d)stringo bedeutet zusammenschnüren, festschnüren._

_Curatio bedeutet Behandlung._

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 75:_

"_Ja. Mein Leben gehört Euch, Meister."_


	75. Kapitel 75

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_**Es gibt einen Grund, warum diese Geschichte mit "M" bewertet wurde. ES IST EIN VOLDEMORT-KAPITEL UND IHR WISST, WAS DAS BEDEUTET, WAS SEVERUS BEINAH PASSIERT WÄRE!!! Bitte, nehmt diese Warnung ernst, wenn ihr so etwas nicht vertragen könnt. In zukünftigen Kapiteln wird darüber erzählt werden.**_

_Alexa und Padme: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!_

----------------------------

_**75. Kapitel:**_

**2. Mai 1999, Fortsetzung  
Severus**

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Ein Feuer glüht durch die dicken Bäume und Unterholz, somit muss vor mir eine Lichtung sein. Ich stapfe durch den Wald, meine Todesserumhänge verfangen sich in den Büschen. Als ich offeneres Gelände betrete, kann ich verhüllte Gestalten vor mir sehen. Die anderen stehen bereits in einem Kreis. Entweder sind sie viel früher als ich angekommen oder ich wurde viel später als sie gerufen. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten verheißt Gutes.

Der Zirkel geht auseinander, um mir Einlass zu gewähren. Der Dunkle Lord befindet sich in der Zirkelmitte, angeleuchtet von dem Feuer hinter ihm. Eine Steinplatte ist links von ihm. Sie sieht wie ein Altar aus.

Das ist ein sehr schlimmes Zeichen.

Am Rande des Zirkels falle ich auf ein Knie, neige meinen Kopf und erwarte den Ruf des Dunklen Lords, näher zu treten. Der Zirkel ist vollkommen still.

Auch wenn ich den Boden vor mir zu begutachten scheine, erlauben mir die magisch vergrößerten Augenschlitze der Todessermaske weit mehr zu sehen. Ich kann Nagini beim Feuer neben dem immensen Sessel mit kunstvoll verzierten Armlehnen und aufgeschüttelten, schwarzen Samtkissen sehen. Es muss Voldemorts Thron für dieses Event sein. Da ist eine menschengroße Beule in Naginis Mitte. Wer wurde zum Abendessen der Schlange und warum?

"Erhebe dich, mein Sohn", ruft Voldemort, "und mache deine Ehrerbietung mir gegenüber."

Er will ein Drama konstruieren. Ich erhebe mich und zaubere eine Aura aus vollkommener Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit um mich. Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel hier gespielt wird, aber er plant sehr offensichtlich ein Ritual heute Abend. Als ich den Dunklen Lord erreiche, falle ich auf ein Knie und neige meinen Kopf. Er hält mir eine graue, fast skelettartige Hand entgegen und ich küsse seinen Ring.

"Ich habe heute Abend einen speziellen Auftrag für dich", sagt der Dunkle Lord, seine Stimme ist hoch und dramatisch. „Bitte erhebe dich."

Ich gehorche, stehe still und respektvoll als der Dunkle Lord in dem großen, geschnitzten Stuhl Platz nimmt. Nagini hebt ihren großen Kopf und Voldemort greift nach unten und streichelt die Schlange mit offensichtlicher Zuneigung. Ihre lange gegabelte Zunge schnalzt nach draußen, um die Luft um sie herum zu schmecken.

"Unsere liebe Nagini hat heute Abend sehr gut gespeist, freundlicherweise von einem eurer Brüder zur Verfügung gestellt", sagt Voldemort mit einem sanften Zischen. „Ein Opfer wurde heute Abend auf dem Altar der Zukunft erbracht. Vorbereitungen werden geschaffen für den Tag unseres glorreichen Sieges. Heute Abend wirst du deinen bisher größten Schritt machen, in dem du den Weg ebnest."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, euch zu dienen, mein Lord", erwidere ich und klinge viel zuversichtlicher als ich mich fühle. Ich erneuere meine Okklumentikwände, um mich auf das, was auch immer kommen wird, vorzubereiten.

Der Dunkle Lord hält mir ein Fläschchen entgegen, mir zunickend, es zu nehmen. Ich greife vor und nehme es aus seiner Hand. Es ist warm und die Flüssigkeit darin ist blutrot.

"Den Todessern wurde lang genug die Mystische Vereinigung vorenthalten, mein Sohn. Heute Abend wirst du für mich brauen und uns dieses Geschenk wiederbringen." Voldemort winkt einladend zum Todesserzirkel um uns herum. „In diesem Fläschchen befindet sich frisches Blut vom Hymen einer Jungfrau, welches heute Abend durch Angst und Gewalt genommen wurde. Du solltest deinen Brüdern danken, dies arrangiert zu haben."

Ich kämpfe hart gegen die automatische Reaktion von Horror und Angst an. Wer ist die Jungfrau? Es kann unmöglich… Er kann es nicht wissen. Er glaubt, dass Hermine eine Hure ist. Ich verdopple die Schutzschilder in meinem Geist und schiebe meine Angst beiseite. Ich kann die Antwort im Moment nicht erhalten. Bei Merlins Zauberstab, die Wölbung an Nagini muss das Opfer sein.

"Wir werden uns zu einem Ort begeben, wo du heute Abend brauen wirst, mein meist vertrauter Zaubertränkemeister. Wenn wir hierher zurückkehren, werden wir die Information haben, die wir brauchen, um unseren nächsten Schritt in die Zukunft zu nehmen."

Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich und ich trete zurück.

"Trete vor, Lucius", ruft er.

Eine der maskierten und vermummten Gestalten tritt in das Licht des Feuers und fällt auf ein Knie vor dem Dunklen Lord, um seinen Ring zu küssen, so wie ich es zuvor getan habe.

"Ich gebe dir und deinem Team den Auftrag, die Frau zu mir zu bringen. Sie hat die Information, die wir brauchen. Du weißt, wo sie sich befindet?"

„Ja, Meister", antwortet Lucius. „Ihr ehrt mein Team mit Eurem Vertrauen."

Voldemort spricht wie ein religiöser Mystiker, seine Anhänger ermahnend.

"Dann geht und erfüllt eure Mission, meine Söhne und Töchter", verkündet er, Arme erhoben, als würde er den Zirkel segnen. „Wisst, dass ihr den Segen des Dunklen heute Abend mit euch tragt."

Lucius erhebt sich, darauf achtend, nicht zu mir zu schauen. Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Kreis, ein halbes Dutzend Todesser treten vor und folgen ihm. In wenigen Augenblicken sind sie verschwunden, weg zu ihrer geheimen Mission. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was vor sich geht und die Möglichkeiten erschrecken mich.

Welche Frau? Welche Information? Nicht Hermine, bitte Merlin.

Der Dunkle Lord wendet sich an den übrig gebliebenen Zirkel.

"Bleibt hier, meine Kinder. Bewacht diesen Ort unserer höchsten Anbetung gut. Ich übergebe das Kommando ein meinen loyalsten Diener, Peter." Der Dunkle Lord hält seine Hand dem kleinsten Todesser entgegen. Pettigrew, seine silberne Hand schimmert unter dem Ärmel seiner Robe hervor, tritt einen Schritt vor und verbeugt sich.

"In zwei Stunden werde ich zurück sein", verkündet der Dunkle Lord, als er sich zu mir umdreht. „Folge mir Severus." Er verschwindet, appariert davon. Einen Augenblick später brennt das Dunkle Mals als ich den Ruf fühle. Ich drücke das Zeichen und appariere.

Ich befinde mich innen, wahrscheinlich in einem Keller. Ich kann den Dunklen Lord in der Tür stehen sehen, in welchem Raum wir uns auch immer befinden, vielleicht in einem Transportraum?

"Hier entlang, Severus", sagt er und geht den Flur vor uns entlang. Die Lampen an den Wänden erhellen sich, als er mit seiner Hand winkt. Wir gehen durch einen langen Korridor mit Türen an beiden Seiten. Der Dunkle Lord stoppt vor einer und spricht ein Kommando, das ich nicht hören kann. Die Tür öffnet sich und er tritt beiseite, damit ich zuerst eintreten kann.

Als ich durch die Tür trete, gehen die Lichter automatisch an. Es erscheint ein komplett ausgestattetes Zaubertränkelabor. Vielleicht hat hier der Dunkle Lord für sich selbst gebraut? Der Arbeitstisch scheint mit Zutaten bereits vorbereitet worden zu sein und ein Kessel steht an seinem Platz. Daneben befindet sich ein altes Buch.

Ich überlege, ob ich hier schon mal gewesen bin. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages sind aus meinem Gedächtnis gezerrt worden, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich gebraut habe.

Er geht zum Buch hinüber, öffnet es auf einer markierten Seite und dreht es, damit ich es lesen kann.

"Das ist es, was du für mich brauen sollst."

"Darf ich, Meister?", ich muss fragen, bevor ich mich ihm nähere.

"Du darfst", erwidert er und seine roten Augen sehen mich intensiv an.

Ich schaue mir den Text an, überblicke die Zutatenliste und Anweisungen. Das ist ein Trank, über den ich in Dunklen Bänden gelesen habe, aber niemals zuvor habe ich die tatsächlichen Anweisungen zum Brauen gesehen. Ich bin zugleich fasziniert und entsetzt. Dieser Trank dient der Behandlung von Impotenz und fördert die männliche Potenz, ein mächtiger Trank, bei dem man eine der Dunkelsten und seltensten Zutaten von allen verwendet.

Das Fläschchen in meiner Tasche ist auf dem Schwarzmarkt der Dunklen Künste unbezahlbar. Es enthält das Blut des Hymens einer jungfräulichen Hexe, genommen in einer öffentlichen Vergewaltigung in einer Dunklen Zeremonie. Je größer ihre Angst und ihr Schmerz während der Zeremonie sind, umso potenter wird das Blut für den Zweck des Brauens dieses Trankes sein. Ich lese die Anweisungen weiter. Die Jungfrau muss von einem männlichen Blutsverwandten zur Zeremonie gebracht werden, der den Zauberer, der die Vergewaltigung vornehmen wird, zeremoniell segnet. Der Verwandte steht bei und beobachtet das Vorgehen als Kronzeuge.

Mir wird fast schwindelig vor Erleichterung und schäme mich, es zuzugeben. Das Opfer kann nicht Hermine sein. Sie hat keine lebenden männlichen Verwandten mehr. Ihre Beziehung zu den Weasleys ist ehrenhalber, aber nicht mal eine legale Adoption. Sogar wenn Percy Weasley versuchen würde, sich als ihr Bruder zu präsentieren, eine Adoption ist bedeutungslos für die Zeremonie. Der Mann muss mit der Frau blutsverwandt sein. Das Opfer war jemand anderes.

Könnte es Holly Bitterman gewesen sein? Unwahrscheinlich. Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass einer ihrer Verwandten Todesser ist.

Ich muss meine Fragen mit Bedacht wählen.

"Mein Lord", frage ich, "war der Terror und der Schmerz der Vergewaltigung ausreichend, um die gewünschte Potenz in dem Blut zu produzieren?"

"Ich glaube, das war es", antwortet er zischend. „Walden McNair hat die Vergewaltigung vorgenommen."

Der Dunkle Lord muss nichts weiter sagen. McNair sucht sich Opfer bei Überfällen und vergeht sich sadistisch an ihnen. Er ist sehr gewaltig proportioniert. Wer auch immer dieses Mädchen war, sie hat gelitten, bevor sie starb. Ich versuche mein Bestes, meinen Horror nicht zu zeigen, dass ich vielleicht ein Fläschchen in der Hand halte, das das Jungfrauenblut von einer meiner Schülerin enthält.

"Wurde das Blut in einer rituellen Weise gesammelt?"

"Wurde es", erwidert er. "Ich habe ihn nach dem zweiten Stoß gestoppt und es persönlich gesammelt. Ihr Vater, Edmund Rutherford, war als Kronzeuge dabei und segnete McNair zeremoniell. Alle notwendigen Schritte in dem Ritual wurden befolgt. Ich habe die Zeugen auf die Todesser reduziert, die solch einen Sport genießen. Sie war erniedrigt vor der Zeremonie und verdorben danach. Sie starb schreiend. Ihr Blut sollte von höchster Potenz sein."

"Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Meister", erwidere ich, "werde ich beginnen."

Er tritt beiseite, um mir Raum zum Arbeiten zu geben. Ich fahre fort, den Trank zu brauen, der Dunkle Lord beobachtet mich genau.

Das ist es, warum der Dunkle Lord mich nicht früher gerufen hat. Die Anwesenheit von nur einem Zeugen, der Vergewaltigung nicht genießt, hemmt die Effektivität der Zeremonie. Es erklärt zudem, warum Rutherford die letzten Monate so nah beim Dunklen Lord war. Er hat seine Tochter als Reserve für diese Zeremonie festgehalten.

Wenn mir jemals die Möglichkeiten gegeben werden wird, werde ich sicher gehen, dass Edmund Rutherford schreiend stirbt.

Rutherford hat keine Tochter, die jemals nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, und von Kyle Rutherford weiß man, dass er keine Schwester hat. Das Mädchen, das heute Abend gestorben ist, muss Rutherford biologische Tochter von einer Geliebten sein. Es gab zwei Frauen auf Jeans Liste, die jung genug waren, um Rutherfords Kind zu sein.

Ich kann diese Frage im Moment nicht beantworten und muss mich auf das Brauen des Trankes für den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren.

---------------------------

Neunzig Minuten später ist es Zeit für den letzten Schritt.

Der Trank köchelt sachte in dem Kessel. Es ist einer der Dunkelsten Tränke, die ich jemals zu meinem Leidwesen brauen musste, aber äußerst unscheinbar in seiner Erscheinung. Die Farbe ist meridianblau und er riecht stark nach Pinie. Eine unschuldige Frau starb einen schrecklichen Tod, um eine der Zutaten zu liefern. Würde es für all dies Gerechtigkeit geben, sollte er schwarz und dick wie Pech sein. Er sollte wie ein Grab riechen.

Der Dunkle Lord wird den letzten Schritt selbst vornehmen. Ich trete von dem Tisch zurück.

Sein linkes Handgelenk entblößend, nimmt der Dunkle Lord ein silbernes Messer und schneidet sich über die Haut. Blut, hell und rot, quillt und tropft aus der Schnittwunde in einen silbernen Kelch. Er sieht genau zu, wie das Blut sich zu der gewünschten Menge füllt. Er legt das Messer beiseite und benutzt seinen Zauberstab, um den Schnitt zu heilen. Den Kelch anhebend, gießt er das Blut in einen silbernen Messlöffel und tröpfelt es in den Trank.

Der Trank wird dunkelblau. Er ist nun an den Dunklen Lord gebunden und wird nur für ihn funktionieren.

Er reinigt mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Kelch, den Löffel und das Messer. Natürlich will er es keinem ermöglichen, jemals an einen Tropfen seines Blutes zu gelangen. Es könnte gegen ihn in jeglicher Anzahl von Dunklen Zaubern verwendet werden.

Ich _Finite_ die Flamme unter dem Kessel, damit der Inhalt sich abkühlen kann. Es ist genug Trank vorhanden, um dem Dunklen Lord mindestens einhundert Erektionen zu verschaffen. Damit wird er einhundert neue Todesser einführen können.

Unter dem wachsamen Auge des Dunklen Lords lege ich die unbenutzten Zutaten weg und reinige die Utensilien und Maße. Als der Trank genügend abgekühlt ist, gießt er ihn vorsichtig in Fläschchen und versiegelt jedes einzelne. Jedes Fläschchen wird in ein Regal gestellt, welches in einen gesicherten Schrank kommt. Die Ausnahme ist ein Fläschchen, das er an seine Lippen führt. Der Dunkle Lord muss Pläne für heute Abend haben und ich bete darum, dass ich nicht involviert bin.

Wir warten. Wenn es irgendwelche Nebeneffekte oder negativen Reaktionen gibt, wird der Dunkle Lord sofort davon betroffen sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten scheint es sicher, dass es keine gibt. Mit einem Nicken zeigt der Dunkle Lord, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen. Wir kehren zurück zum Transportraum und apparieren wieder in die Lichtung im Wald. Sobald wir erscheinen, verhalten sich die Todesser gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord unterwürfig. Ich schaue mich um und sehe kein Zeichen von Lucius. Auf welche Mission sie auch sind, sie ist noch nicht vollbracht.

So verstohlen wie ich kann, trete ich beiseite und stelle mich zu den anderen, als der Zirkel sich neu um den Dunklen Lords gruppiert. Ein Wort wird an Pettigrew geflüstert, der auf einen der Todesser im Zirkel zeigt. Der Todesser verbeugt sich und appariert davon. Zehn Minuten vergehen und der Todesser kehrt mit einem jungen Mann in einer Robe mit Kapuze zurück. Die Robe ist rot, damit einen Eingeweihten vorstellend, der gefastet hat und durch das Reinigungsritual gegangen ist. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer es ist.

"Wer tritt vor den Zirkel aus Wahren Gläubigen?", ruft der Dunkle Lord, vor dem Altar im Licht des Feuers stehend. Er strahlt Magie und Macht aus.

Dem Ritual folgend, erwidert der Pate; „Ich bin ein Todesser, vereidigt zum Dienst für Voldemort, Lord des Pfades zur Dunkelheit."

"_Wer begleitet dich?"_

"Ein Anwärter, der den Weg zur Wahren Macht im Dienste des Dunklen Lords gesehen hat", erwidert der Pate.

"_Stehst du als Pate dem Anwärter zur Seite?"_

"Ja, mein Lord."

"_Dann dürfen Du und dein Anwärter den Zirkel der Wahren Gläubigen betreten."_

Der Zirkel öffnet sich und Anwärter sowie Pate treten ein. Der Pate tritt zuerst vor, mit dem Anwärter an seiner linken Seite, der ihm mit zwei Schritten Abstand folgt. Der Pate stoppt vor dem Dunklen Lord und fällt auf ein Knie. Der Anwärter fällt auf beide Knie und liegt dann mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Er hält seinen Ring dem Paten entgegen, der ihn ehrerbietig küsst.

"Erhebe dich, mein loyaler Todesser", gebietet er. Der Pate gehorcht und stellt sich auf die Seite.

"Alle, die vor den Lord des Pfades zur Dunkelheit getreten sind, um Einlass in den Zirkel zu erlangen, sollen auf ihre Würdigkeit geprüft werden", stimmt er an.

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels", erwidern wir in Einklang.

"_Nur wenige werden gerufen", sagt der Dunkle Lord._

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels", erwidern wir.

"_Nur die Würdigen werden aufgenommen."_

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels."

"_Trete vor deinen Lord. Trete vor diejenigen, die du Brüder und Schwestern nennen würdest, und werde beurteilt."_

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels."

Unsere Worte verhallen als der Anwärter sich erhebt.

Voldemort beginnt die Reihe von Bekundungen. Vom Anwärter wird erwartet, eingeprägte Antworten, beigebracht durch seinen Paten, zu geben.

"_Magie wird nur den Ausgewählten zu teil."_

"Es ist eine Gabe der Götter", erwidert der Anwärter.

Ich erkenne diese Stimme. Marcus Flint ist dabei, ein Todesser zu werden. Ich wusste, dass die Verlockung der Macht ihn früher oder später hierher bringen würde.

"_Der Weg der Dunklen Zauberer ist der Wahre Weg."_

"Es ist der einzige Weg zur Erleuchtung", erwidert der Anwärter.

"_Der Lord des__Pfades zur __Dunkelheit ist die Stimme der Macht."_

"Er ist gesegnet mit dem Wissen der Wahrheit."

"_Um die Dunkelheit zu verstehen, muss man Macht ausüben."_

"Nur diejenigen, die der Stimme des Pfades folgen, sollen solche Macht ausüben."

"_Strebst du nach dem Ausüben von Wahrer Macht?"_

"Ja."

"_Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Ich bin die Stimme des Pfades und werde dich über die Wege der Dunkelheit zu Wahrer Macht führen."_

"Ich bitte Euch demütig, mir den Weg zu zeigen."

"_Wirst du mir Gefolgschaft schwören?"_

"Ich werde Ihnen Gefolgschaft schwören als mein Lehnsherr."

"_Anwärter, erhebe deinen Kopf und sieh in die Augen deines Lords."_

Flint hebt seinen Kopf. Der Dunkle Lord greift hoch und senkt die Kapuze an Flints Umhang.

"_Legilimens."_

Er prüft den Geist von Flint. Er wird jede Erinnerung durchleuchten, nach jedem bedeutenden Ereignis suchen, nach jeder Schwäche oder jedem Beweis für Untreue schauen. Es wird schmerzen. Ich erinnere mich, wie es gewesen ist. Minuten vergehen. Der Dunkle Lord entlässt Flint. Der junge Mann bricht auf dem Boden zusammen. Ihm wird ein Augenblick gegeben, um sich zu erholen, und ihm wird erlaubt, sich auf seine Knie zu erheben.

"_Schwörst du deine Loyalität zu mir?"_

"Ja."

"_Schwörst du deinen Dienst in allen Dingen für mich zu tun?"_

"Ja."

"_Wirst du meinem Wort in Gedanken und Tat folgen, ohne Zögern oder Zurückhaltung?"_

"Ja."

"_Akzeptierst du mich als deinen Lord und Meister von dieser Stunde an bis zum Augenblick deines Todes?"_

"Ja. Mein Leben gehört Euch, Meister."

"_Wirst du dich dem Wahren Weg und dem Reinigen der Zaubererwelt verschwören, damit wir die Reinheit und die Stärke der Wahren Macht erzielen können?"_

"Ja."

"_Wirst du deine Loyalität gegenüber deinen Brüdern und Schwestern des Zirkels schwören, den Todessern, die der Arm der Gerechtigkeit des Wahren Weges sind?"_

"Ja."

"_Du wurdest für würdig befunden und hast deinen Dienst für deinen Lord und den Zirkel geschworen. __Ich gebiete dir, dich zu erheben."_

Flint kommt auf seine Füße und steht vor dem Dunklen Lord. Sein Pate verbeugt sich zum Meister und steht hinter Flint.

"_All die Loyalen des Pfades tragen das Morsmordre als Symbol der Gefolgschaft und den Eiden, geschworen vor dem Zirkel."_

"Ich erbitte demütig die Ehre des Morsmordre."

"_Das Morsmordre soll dir verliehen werden."_

Der Pate greift um Flints Genick und nimmt die Spange der roten Robe in seine Hände, um sie zu lösen. Geöffnet, zieht der Pate den Umhang von Flints Schultern herab und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. Flint steht nackt vor dem Dunklen Lord und dem Zirkel. Seine nackte Haut schimmert mit den magisch gesalbten Ölen, die sein Pate auf seinem Körper vor der Zeremonie aufgetragen hat.

Der Dunkle Lord greift vor und nimmt Flints linkes Handgelenk. Er hält seine Hand darüber und flüstert Worte, die niemand hören kann. Flint windet sich und schreit als das Dunkle Mal sich an seinem Arm formt. Er keucht als die anfängliche Qual langsam abnimmt. Sein Pate nimmt ihn bei den Schultern und geht mit ihm zum Altar. Flint erkennt nicht, was passieren wird.

Sein Pate ordnet Flint an, sich vor den Altar zu knien. Der junge Mann zögert für einen Moment, verwirrt durch die Aufforderung und unbehaglich mit seiner Nacktheit vor dem Zirkel der Todesser. Er ist sich unsicher, gehorcht aber. Ich frage mich, ob er erkennt, wie die Höhe des Altars mit Bedacht manipuliert wurde, um den Anwärter in die exakt richtige Position für den Gebrauch des Dunklen Lords zu bringen?

Sobald Flint kniet, winkt der Pate mit seinem Zauberstab und unsichtbare Fesseln halten Flints Körper und ziehen ihn in die richtige Position. Seine Beine sind gespreizt, er ruht auf seinen Unterarmen mit seinem Kopf nach unten und sein Hintern ist erhoben. Wenn Flint jetzt nicht erkannt hat, was gleich passieren wird, ist er noch dümmer als ich dachte.

Der Dunkle Lord begibt sich in Position hinter Flint. Man hört ein Rascheln seiner Roben und ich werde bald wissen, ob der Trank funktioniert hat oder nicht.

"_Es ist deine Pflicht, dem Lord in allen Dingen zu dienen. Akzeptierst du deine Pflichten in jeglicher Weise? Nimmst du die Mystische Vereinigung mit deinem Lord an?"_

Seine Stimme zittert als er antwortet.

"Ja."

"_Dann empfange deinen Lord", donnert Voldemort._

Von dem Standpunkt aus, wo ich mich befinde, und der Art, in welcher die Roben des Dunklen Lords die Sicht auf den Vorgang am Altar verdecken, kann ich den Übergriff nicht wirklich sehen. Flints Schmerzensschrei und die Bewegung von Riddles Hüften deuten an, dass der Trank wirkt. Der Dunkle Lord vergewaltigt seinen neuen Todesser.

Willkommen im Club.

Wir stehen still, warten darauf, dass der Dunkle Lord es beendet. Nachdem Flints Körper den Samen des Dunklen Lords erhalten hat, wird das Dunkle Mal aktiviert. Sein neuer Meister wird fähig sein, ihn zu rufen und zu disziplinieren, in dem er über das Mal Schmerz sendet.

Voldemort stößt hart. Er stoppt für einen Moment, seine Schultern zittern und er lehnt sich gegen Flints Pobacken. Er hat sich ergossen. Der Dunkle Lord kommt zu Atem und zieht sich zurück, seine Roben ordnend.

Flint kann sich nicht bewegen. Sein Hintern ist noch in der Luft. Ich kann Blut und etwas anderes sehen, das an seinem Bein herabfließt.

Der Dunkle Lord kehrt zurück zu seinem Thron und setzt sich.

Der Pate hebt die Körperfesseln auf und Flint bricht auf dem Altar zusammen. Der Pate winkt erneut mit seinem Zauberstab, wahrscheinlich mit einem_Enervate,_ um dem neuen Todesser zu helfen, sich zu erholen. Flint tritt behutsam vom Altar herunter. Der Pate hilft ihm, den schwarzen Umhang der Todesser überzuziehen und begleitet ihn zu Voldemort.

Voldemort erhebt sich und Flint fällt vor ihm auf ein Knie. Der Dunkle Lord hält seine Hand vor und Flint küsst den Ring, seinem Vergewaltiger huldigend.

"Erhebe dich, Todesser", weist Voldemort an.

Flint erhebt sich. Voldemort komplettiert die Aufmachung, in dem er die silberne Todessermaske auf sein Gesicht setzt. Sie passt sich magisch seinen Gesichtszügen an. Voldemort legt seine Hände auf Flints Schultern und dreht ihn, damit er dem Zirkel gegenübersteht.

"Seht, Mitglieder des Zirkels des Wahren Weges. Seht euren neuen Bruder!", verkündet Voldemort.

Es gibt donnernden Applaus, um den Neuen willkommen zu heißen. Ich frage mich, ob noch jemand denkt ‚besser er als ich'?

Es wird jetzt eine informelle Mitgliedschaft geben, da das Ritual vorüber ist. Der Todesserzirkel öffnet sich, damit der Neue willkommen geheißen und seinem Paten gratuliert wird. Der Dunkle Lord entspannt sich auf seinem Thron, als er mich ruft. Ich falle auf ein Knie vor ihm.

"Ich bin zufrieden mit deinen Brauergebnissen, Severus", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Der Trank hat funktioniert, um die Mystische Vereinigung mit den Todessern zu erneuern."

"Wofür wir Euch dankbar sind, mein Lord", erwidere ich. „Es tut gut zu sehen, dass ein neuer Todesser heute Abend eingeführt wurde."

"So ist es", antwortet er. „Flints Pate mag Crenshaw gewesen sein, aber er ist ein Produkt von Slytherin und deinem Einfluss. Er hat Potenzial, eine Würdigung deiner Führung zu sein."

"Ihr ehrt mich mit solchen Worten, Meister."

Tatsächlich würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du in Flammen aufgehst und einen langsamen und schrecklichen Tod stirbst, Meister.

Wir werden durch den Klang von Schritten, die durch den Wald hallen, unterbrochen. Das Einsatzkommando kehrt zurück.

Der Zirkel formiert sich wieder und Voldemort erhebt sich von seinem Thron. Lucius kehrt mit fünf seiner sechs Teammitglieder zurück. Es ist kein Zeichen einer weiblichen Gefangenen zu sehen.

Lucius fällt vor Voldemort auf seine Knie. Er sieht abgekämpft aus. Die anderen Teammitglieder folgen ihm und knien nieder.

"Wo ist deine Gefangene?", fordert der Dunkle Lord.

"Wir schafften es nicht, die Gefangene zu halten, mein Lord", erwidert Lucius.

"Erkläre", zischt er.

"Wir sahen sie, als sie das St. Mungo verließ", antwortet Lucius. „Die Falle war aufgestellt und O'Malley sollte sie schnappen und mit ihr per Portschlüssel verschwinden. Irgendwie erkannte sie O'Malley und hexte ihr eine Körperklammer auf. Der Rest des Teams kam dazu, um das Ziel zu ergreifen, als sie sich hinter Holzpaletten, die in der Gasse gestapelt waren, versteckte und eine Serie von Flüchen warf, um uns davon abzuhalten, näher zu kommen."

"Die Medihexe Pomfrey muss eine Art Signal mit sich tragen. In einem kurzen Augenblick war Dumbledore da und feuerte auf uns. Belson wurde getroffen und verblutete. Ich habe Banne errichtet, um sie vom Flüchten abzuhalten, in der Hoffnung, beide zu fangen. Dumbledore muss einen Portschlüssel bei sich gehabt haben. Ich war nicht schnell genug."

Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords glühen, immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.

"Ein Team von sieben Todessern hat es nicht geschafft, eine Frau zu kidnappen?" Seine Stimme klingt sanft und voller Wut. „Ihr habt es zugelassen, dass sie Dumbledore rufen konnte? Ihr hattet beide umzingelt und ward zu langsam Banne zu errichten, die sie von der Flucht abhielten?" Seine Stimmentonlage wird immer höher, das Sieden wird zum Brodeln.

"Mein größter Feind und seine Frau waren für euch greifbar und ihr habt es zugelassen, dass sie entkommen konnten?"

Blitze formen sich um ihn, als seine Wut Strahlen von unkontrollierter Magie sendet, die aus seinem Körper schießen.

"Ihr wagt es, mit leeren Händen zu mir zurück zu kehren?"

Lucius wirft sich auf den Boden, vor Voldemort kriechend. Zu antworten würde ihn nur noch mehr provozieren.

"Dumbledore hat den Dienst einer Maidbrauerin. Ich bin in seinen Geist eingedrungen und dein Bruder Severus weiß davon nichts beziehungsweise nichts von der Identität der Person. Medihexe Pomfrey ist der Kontakt der Brauerin. Ihr wurdet geschickt, die Frau zu holen, damit ich die Informationen erhalte, die ich brauche, um an Dumbledores Brauerin zu kommen."

In meinem Kopf fügt sich alles zusammen. Das ist das fehlende Informationsstück welches Jean brauchte, um die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den vermissten Hexen zu identifizieren. Bei Salazars Bart, der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass es eine Maidbrauerin gibt und er hat nach ihr gesucht. Er hat diese Frauen genommen, weil sie vielleicht Jungfrauen waren und fähig, einen Trank für ihn zu brauen.

Deshalb hat er Lucius los geschickt, um Poppy zu kidnappen. Sie ist Hermines Verbindung zum St. Mungo. Jemand im St. Mungo hat diese Information an Voldemort verraten.

Wer hat Poppy verraten? Welchen Trank will der Dunkle Lord?

Dank Merlin hat Lucius im Geheimen für den Orden gearbeitet oder Todesser wären jetzt womöglich auf ihrem Weg nach Chicago.

Voldemort schreit.

"Du hast versagt, Lucius. Du hast immer und immer wieder versagt."

Seine Stimme verwandelt sich in ein Zischen.

„_Crucio."_

Lucius windet sich auf dem Boden.

"_Crucio."_

Die Schreie beginnen.

tbc


	76. Kapitel 76

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, nach dem letzten unschönen Kapitel gibt es heute ein etwas erfreulicheres Kapitel. Ich denke, dass Ende wird euch gefallen, denn das längste Vorspiel in der Geschichte von Fanfictions wird… Ach nö, lest lieber selbst._

_Es gibt übrigens noch eine Neuigkeit, die euch hoffentlich auch sehr erfreuen wird: Hypnobarb hat verkündet, dass es statt 90 bis 95 Kapitel wohl eher 100 und mehr werden._

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest sowie einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008!_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel für dieses Jahr!_

_Padme: Wie immer, vielen Dank für dein Review. ;O)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**76. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
3. Mai 1999**

Ich halte Lucius so vorsichtig wie es mir möglich ist. Die Krämpfe kommen in brutalen Wellen und es ist schwer, ihn festzuhalten. Der Portschlüssel wird uns zum Manor bringen.

Wir materialisieren uns direkt hinter den Bannen. Ich lege ihn auf den Boden und zaubere den Mobilcorpus, ihn vor mir her schweben lassend, als ich zum Haus eile. Es dauert länger zum Eingang zu kommen als mir lieb ist, aber wenigstens werde ich von einem Hauself empfangen. Die Kreatur hüpft nervös vor Sorge bei der Ankunft des Herrn des Hauses in solch einer Verfassung.

Ich halte mich nicht mit Namen auf.

"Hol sofort deine Herrin und dann Pudding", schreie ich ihm zum. „Es gibt keine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Der Elf verschwindet.

Pudding erscheint. Er sieht seinen Meister über sich schweben und reißt die Türen auf. Ich lasse Lucius hineinschweben und sehe Narzissa auf uns zu eilen, den Gürtel ihrer Robe enger ziehend während sie rennt.

„Wie schlimm, Severus?", fragt sie.

"Sechs Runden durch den Dunklen Lord."

Narzissa wird bleich. Lucius wurde ernsthaft bestraft.

"Lass ihn uns in Schlafzimmer bringen", ordnet sie an.

"Nein", sage ich ihr. "Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit, eine neue Behandlung. Wir müssen ihn in kaltem Wasser baden. Es ist ein Geheimnis, etwas an dem ich vor kurzem gearbeitet habe."

„Kaltes Wasser?", fragt Narzissa verwirrt.

"Vertrau mir", sage ich ihr. „Narzissa, ich muss fort, um die Tränke zu holen, die ich für die Behandlung brauche. Bring Lucius nach oben. Zieh ihn aus und lass die Elfen das Bad vorbereiten, die Wassertemperatur muss 32 Grad betragen. Ich muss ihm bestimmte Tränke einflössen und ins Wasser geben, bevor wir ihn hineinlegen. Finde etwas, dass dich vom Hals bis zu den Zehen bedeckt und es dir ermöglicht, dich im Wasser zu bewegen." Ich beuge mich vor und küsse ihre Wange. „Übernimm das Schweben und ich werde so schnell ich kann zurück sein."

"Beeil dich, Severus", drängt Narzissa, als sie den Mobilcorpus übernimmt.

Ich renne durch die Tür und appariere in dem Moment, als ich die Banne passiere. Kurz darauf bin ich im Hauptquartier und renne zur Tür, spreche das Passwort und eile in die Küche.

"Accio Kälteeintauchnotfallset!", rufe ich. "Lupin, beweg deinen Hintern hierher."

Ich höre Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. Potter kommt herein, Zauberstab bereit.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich, Snape?", schreit er zurück, offensichtlich irritiert als er seinen Kopf einzieht, um der Box, die gerade durch die Luft fliegt, auszuweichen.

Ich greife vor und fange das Cruciatus Behandlungsnotfallset.

"Wo ist Lupin?", frage ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwidert Potter und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Ich bin erst vor fünf Minuten von meiner Schicht zurückgekommen. Er und Ron sollten eigentlich das Abendessen vorbereiten. Es ist Dobbys freier Abend." Potter winkt mit seiner Hand zum Tisch und Herd. Dort stehen Teller und Anzeichen einer halb vorbereiteten Mahlzeit. „Sie müssen unterbrochen worden sein und haben alles stehen und liegen gelassen."

"Ich habe keine Zeit, Ihnen alles zu erklären. Sie müssen Lupin, McGonagall oder Dumbledore für mich holen und ihnen sagen, was passiert ist."

Potter richtet sich auf und hört aufmerksam zu.

"Ich bin gerade von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekommen. Ein Einsatzkommando wurde losgeschickt, um Madam Pomfrey aus dem St. Mungo zu kidnappen."

Potter öffnet seinen Mund, um mich zu unterbrechen. Ich hebe meine Hand, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

"Das Einsatzkommando hat es nicht geschafft. Sie kamen mit leeren Händen zurück. Madam Pomfrey kann nicht gut apparieren und benutzt immer einen Portschlüssel. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie es nicht geschafft hat, ihn dieses Mal anzuwenden. Sie trägt immer ein verzaubertes Armband bei sich, das es ihr ermöglicht, ihren Aufenthaltsort an den Direktor weiter zu geben, wenn sie in Gefahr ist.

"Laut Lucius Malfoy, der das Einsatzkommando anführte, erschien der Direktor und er und Poppy hielten die Todesser lang genug zurück, um mit dem Portschlüssel fort zukommen."

"Es geht noch weiter. Der Dunkle Lord gab zu, dass es einen geheimen Todesser im St. Mungo gibt, der Madam Pomfrey in die Falle gelockt hat. Er weiß, dass sie die Verbindungsperson zwischen dem St. Mungo und einer Maidbrauerin ist."

"Der Dunkle Lord weiß von Hermine?", keucht Potter.

"Nicht namentlich", antworte ich und lege das Kälteeintauchnotfallset in die Tasche meiner Robe. „Wenn Sie mit Dumbledore oder jemand anderes sprechen, sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen sofort Kontakt zu Jean Lamb aufnehmen. Sie hat das Verschwinden von mehreren Hexen untersucht. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord nach einer Maidbrauerin für mindestens ein Jahr gesucht hat."

Potter wird blass.

"Scheiße", sagt er und bringt damit genau meine Gefühle zum Ausdruck. „Denken Sie, dass er irgendeine Ahnung hat, dass es Hermine sein könnte?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Verbindung zu Hermine herstellen konnte, aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein. Sie müssen herausfinden, ob Hermine in Sicherheit ist. Sagen Sie Dumbledore, dass unsere Verbündeten in den Vereinigten Staaten sofort kontaktiert werden müssen, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren. Sie müssen behutsam vorgehen, damit Draco Malfoy nicht bemerkt, was vor sich geht. Wenn er etwas so offensichtlich Verdächtiges sieht, wird er dazu verpflichtet sein, es dem Dunklen Lord mitzuteilen."

"Wer wurde gecruciot, Professor?", fragt Potter.

"Lucius Malfoy", erwidere ich.

Potter sieht mich ungläubig an.

"Sie können die Behandlung nicht bei ihm anwenden", sprudelt er hervor. „Er ist der Feind."

"Lucius Malfoy ist der Grund, warum Poppy Pomfrey noch lebt und unverletzt ist. Malfoy musste sechs Runden Crucio durch den Dunklen Lord über sich ergehen lassen, weil er bewusst alles lang genug hinaus gezögert hat, damit sie mit Albus verschwinden konnte." Ich wirbele herum und gehe in Richtung Küchentür.

"Machen Sie schon, Potter", ordne ich an. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Albus und Poppy nach Hogwarts per Portschlüssel gereist sind. Sie müssen Lupin und Weasley informiert haben, die sehr wahrscheinlich auch dort sein werden. Hermine ist diejenige, die jetzt in Gefahr schwebt. Weder Sie noch Bill sollten jetzt in ihrer Nähe sein. Dies könnte möglicherweise unsere Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord verraten und sie in noch größere Gefahr bringen. Lassen Sie unsere Verbündeten sich um ihre Sicherheit kümmern."

"Wie kann ich Sie erreichen, wenn ich mehr weiß?", fragt Potter und folgt mir aus der Tür hinaus.

"Wenn Hermine vermisst wird, müssen wir den Orden mobilisieren. Ich kenne nicht den genauen Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord eine Maidbrauerin benötigt, aber er ist sehr bemüht, eine zu finden, und es vor mir geheim zu halten. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Tagen medizinische Tränke für ihn gebraut und es gibt womöglich noch einen weiteren, den er will, der Maid gebraut werden muss."

Ich nehme einen kleinen Stein aus dem Gras bei den Büschen hoch und verwandle ihn in einen Portschlüssel. „Wenn sie vermisst wird, benutzen Sie das hier und sagen Sie ‚Severus schickt mich'. Es wird Sie zum Malfoy Manor und hinter die Banne bringen. Fragen Sie nach einem Hauselfen namens Pudding, der mich holen wird." Ich werfe ihn Potter zu, der ihn sicher fängt.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Professor", erwidert Potter, bevor er apparariert. Ich verschwinde direkt nach ihm.

-----------------------

In nicht mehr als fünf Minuten bin ich aus der Puste und an der Tür zum Malfoy Manor. Derselbe namenlose Elf empfängt mich und ich renne in die ungefähre Richtung zum Hauptschlafzimmer. Pudding ist im Flur und weist mich in die richtige Richtung.

Ich beuge mich mit Seitenstechen vorn über. Ernsthaft, würde es das Ende der Welt bedeuten, wenn die Banne wenigstens einmal ausgesetzt gewesen wären, damit ich nach oben hätte apparieren können? Wieder zu Atem kommend, eile ich ins Schlafzimmer. Narzissa erschreckt, als sie mich durch die Tür kommen sieht. Lucius liegt in der Mitte eines riesigen Bettes, Krämpfe schütteln seinen Körper. Narzissa sitzt am Bettende, blass und verängstigt.

"Severus", sagt Narzissa, erhebt sich vom Bett und sieht mich panisch an, "hast du die Behandlung?"

"Ja", erwidere ich und zeige ihr die Schachtel. „Haben die Elfen das Bad vorbereitet?"

"Pudding hat sich darum gekümmert", antwortet sie. Narzissa ergreift meinen Arm und flüstert, „Ich habe es noch nie so schlimm gesehen. Bist du dir sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?"

"Es hat bei mir funktioniert", versichere ich ihr, als ich die Schachtel öffne und den Inhalt auf der Kommode ausbreite.

----------------

Lucius liegt wieder im Bett und döst komfortabel von dem Muskelentspannungsmittel in dem innerlich angewandten Trank vor sich hin. Narzissa ist zu ihrem Ankleidezimmer gegangen, um aus dem T-Shirt und Gymnastikanzug herauszukommen, was sie im Wasser getragen hat. Pudding wuselt durch den Raum, um alles wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen.

Ich sitze neben dem Bett und bemerke, dass ich mit meinem Fuß auf den Boden tippe. Ich höre sofort damit auf. Es bringt nichts, wenn jemand mit bekommt, dass ich unbedingt gehen will. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts und herausfinden, was los ist. Es ist jetzt 45 Minuten her, seit ich mit Potter gesprochen habe. Ich kann mich nicht entspannen, bevor ich weiß, dass es Hermine gut geht. Wenigstens ist Potter nicht im Manor aufgetaucht, somit könnte es so sein.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass mir in meinem Leben jemals so kalt gewesen ist", murmelt Lucius unter den Decken hervor. Er sieht mich müde an.

"Ist dir jetzt kalt?" Ich sprach einen Wärmezauber über ihn, sobald wir ihn aus dem Wasser geholt hatten. Er nahm ihn an, ohne so zu reagieren, wie Hermine es getan hatte.

"Mir wird wärmer", erwidert er. Lucius sieht mich forschend an und murmelt, „Werden sie bemerken, dass ich das Errichten der Banne verzögert habe, damit sie flüchten konnten?"

"Möchtest du wissen, ob Dumbledore es feststellen wird? In seinem Fall, mit Sicherheit. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er es weiß, wenn er es im Moment nicht realisiert hat. Was den Dunklen Lord angeht, so glaube ich nicht, dass er verstanden hat, dass deine Verzögerung bewusst war. Er hat dich bestraft, weil du bei etwas versagt hast, dass er so sehr wollte, nicht wegen Abtrünnigkeit. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dein Team erkannt hat, was du getan hast?"

"Ich denke nicht", flüstert Lucius. „Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegen Dumbledore zu verteidigen. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Duellierer für einen Mann, der weit in seinem zweiten Jahrhundert ist."

Narzissa kommt zu uns, gekleidet in einem exquisiten Tagesgewand. Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante und tätschelt, was wahrscheinlich Lucius Schulter unter den Lagen von Decken ist.

"Was machen die Schmerzen?", fragt sie uns beide.

"Keine Schmerzen", antwortet Lucius, "und auch keine Krämpfe mehr. Die Behandlung funktioniert. Kein Wunder, dass du sie geheim gehalten hast."

"Es war notwendig", erwidere ich. „Auch wenn du dich gut fühlen solltest, die nächsten Wochen musst du dich so verhalten, als wenn du dich von mehreren Crucios erholst. Niemand darf erfahren, dass der Orden eine Behandlungsmethode entwickelt hat."

"Wir können unsere Rollen spielen", antwortet Narzissa mit nicht geringem Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme, „immerhin ist es nicht das erste Mal."

Ich muss Antworten zu den Fragen erhalten, die sich in meinen Gedanken geformt haben seit ich heute Abend auf den Zirkel getroffen bin.

"Narzissa", sage ich sanft, "Lucius und ich müssen über einiges sprechen, das heute Abend passiert ist. Du darfst unser Gespräch nicht mit anhören."

"Ich verstehe", erwidert sie. "Ich werde euch für fünf Minuten und nicht mehr verlassen." Sie erhebt sich und geht.

"Weißt du den Namen der Frau, die heute Abend geopfert worden ist?", frage ich Lucius.

"Es war Rutherfords Tochter von seiner Geliebten", antwortet er. „Das Mädchen war nicht mal neunzehn Jahre alt. Er hat sie Josette genannt. Ich habe niemals so etwas Widerwärtiges gesehen, wie Rutherfords Taten heute Abend. Sein eigenes Kind an McNair und den Dunklen Lord mit seinem Segen zu übergeben und dann dabei zu stehen und zu zusehen…."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er eine Tochter hatte."

"Sie ging in Bentley zur Schule", antwortet Lucius.

Ich nicke verstehend. Ich habe das Mädchen nie kennen gelernt, aber die Bentley Akademie ist eine der niederen Zaubererschulen in Großbritannien. Besucht wird sie von ungefähr fünfzig Schülern und sie bietet eine minimal akzeptable Zaubererausbildung bis zum ZAG-Niveau an. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass eine illegitime Tochter solch eine Schule besuchen würde. Unter den Reinblütern gilt es als schlechter Geschmack, sie nach Hogwarts zusammen mit den eigenen legitimen Kindern zu schicken.

"Weißt du, warum der Dunkle Lord eine Maidbrauerin finden möchte?"

"Ich weiß nicht, warum er eine will", sagt Lucius. „Ich habe vermutet, um einen Heiltrank, den er braucht, zu brauen. Das ist die einzige Art von Trank, bei dem eine Jungfrau benötigt wird, oder?"

"Ja", antworte ich. "Maidbrauerinnen werden nur bei bestimmten Arten von medizinischen Tränken benötigt. Jungfrauenblut kann in einer Vielzahl von anstößigen Tränken verwendet werden, aber jede Jungfrau kann dazu genommen werden. Wenn er nach einer Maidbrauerin sucht, muss es darum gehen, einen spezifischen Trank zu brauen."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat herausgefunden, dass das St. Mungo Zugang zu einer Maidbrauerin hat, aber ihre Identität ein Geheimnis ist", sagt Lucius, der offensichtlich schläfrig wird. „Ein Heiler im St. Mungo ist ein geheimer Todesser. Er hat dem Dunklen Lord berichtet, dass Pomfrey die Verbindung zur Maidbrauerin ist. Der Dunkle Lord schloss daraus, dass es niemand aus Hogwarts ist, denn dann wüsstest du davon. Er glaubt, dass es eine ehemalige Schülerin oder jemand aus Beauxbatons ist."

"Wurde deshalb die Zaubertränkeauszubildende gefangen genommen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelt er im Halbschlaf. „Die Auszubildende entpuppte sich nicht als Jungfrau. Weiß nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist…."

Lucius schläft.

Der Dunkle Lord sucht nach einer Maidbrauerin, damit diese einen Heiltrank für ihn zubereitet. Er hat den Dunklen Trank, den ich für ihn gebraut habe, in einem Buch gefunden, vom dem ich nicht glaubte, dass es existiert. Er könnte noch etwas anderes in dem oder einem anderen Buch gefunden haben, von dem er glaubt, dass es ihm helfen wird. Riddle hat Zugang zu den Dunkelsten Werken, die existieren. Ich kann mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, warum er sich so bemüht, um eine einzelne Jungfrau zu finden, eine Jungfrau, die fähig ist, komplizierte Tränke zu brauen.

Ich muss sofort mit Albus sprechen.

Narzissa ist zurück. Sie sieht müde und besorgt aus. Ich erhebe mich und trete zu ihr an die Tür. Ich nehme ihre beiden Hände in meine und sehe ihr in die Augen. „Er wird wieder gesund", versichere ich ihr.

Sie sieht an mir vorbei zu dem schlafenden Körper ihres Ehemannes. „Wir können nicht noch mehr davon verkraften, Severus", flüstert sie. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Dunkle Lord ihn töten wird."

"Ich weiß", antworte ich. Ich kann ihr nichts sagen, das sie etwas anderes denken lässt. „Ich denke, für den Augenblick ist er sicher. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass Lucius in einer Mission versagt hat, mehr nicht. Ihr beide solltet für die nächste Woche im Haus bleiben. Verbreite überall, dass Lucius so schlimm verletzt wurde, dass er jetzt ein Kranker ist."

„Das schaffen wir", antwortet sie.

"In der Schachtel wirst du Fläschchen mit Muskelentspannungsmittel und Anweisungen finden, wie oft sie eingenommen werden sollten. Lucius wird die ganze Nacht durchschlafen und die meiste Zeit des morgigen Tages. Es könnte ihm kühl sein, aber das ist eine normale Folge dieser Behandlung und sollte in ungefähr einem Monat abklingen. Verwende Wärmezauber, damit er sich wohl fühlt."

"Danke", flüstert sie mit einem Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Sie legt ihre Arme um mich und beginnt zu weinen. Ich tätschle sie ziemlich ungeschickt. Ich habe mich in der Gegenwart von weinenden Frauen nie wohl gefühlt. Sie schnieft und hebt ihren Kopf. Ich biete ihr ein Taschentuch an, welches sie annimmt. Sie fasst sich wieder.

"Ich fühle mich jetzt besser", sagt sie und lächelt tapfer. Sie sieht zu mir auf. „Ich weiß, dass du zurück nach Hogwarts musst. Geh nur und tu das, was du tun musst."

"Floh mir, wenn Lucius irgendwelche Probleme hat."

"Das werde ich."

Eine kurze Umarmung und sie lässt mich los.

-----------------------

Fünfzehn Minuten später fahre ich die Wendeltreppe zu Albus Büro hoch. Es ist zwei Uhr nachts und es gibt noch immer viel zu tun, bevor ich mein Bett aufsuchen kann. Ganz oben auf der Liste steht, sicher zu gehen, dass Hermine in Sicherheit ist.

Minerva, Bill und Remus erwarten mich. Sie sehen so fertig aus wie ich mich fühle. Ich höre ein Husten und bin erstaunt, Chester Sommersby in einem der Stühle bei Albus Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen. Jean Smith geht vor dem Kamin auf und ab und Nymphadora Tonks fuchtelt mit ihren Händen, während sie mit ihr spricht.

"Hermine geht es gut", sagt Bill und sieht mich genau an bevor ich die Möglichkeit habe, zu fragen. „Harry hat uns deine Nachricht übermittelt und ich habe mit Schulers Leuten über die Nummer, die sie uns gegeben hatten, per Telefon Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie haben sofort nachgesehen und sie in ihrem Appartement gefunden. Seine Sicherheitsleute überwachen Hermine. Sie wurde angewiesen, vorzutäuschen, dass sie krank sei und zu Hause bleiben soll, bis wir etwas anderes sagen. Wenn die Banne um das Gebäude ausgelöst werden oder die Sicherheitsleute etwas Verdächtiges sehen, werden sie dorthin apparieren und Hermine an einen geheimen Ort bringen. Ich habe Harry und Ron befohlen, zurück zum Hauptquartier zu gehen und dort zu bleiben."

Ich nicke Bill dankend zu, unwillig, eine Erwiderung vor all den anderen in Worte zu fassen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord sie auf seiner Liste mit möglichen Maidbrauerinnen hat, aber es ist besser, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist", antworte ich und wechsle das Thema. „Ich habe den Körper nicht gesehen, aber mir wurde zu verstehen gegeben, dass das Mädchen, das heute getötet wurde, Josette war, Edmund Rutherfords Tochter mit einer Geliebten. Sie war eine ehemalige Schülerin in Bentley."

"Josette Colson steht auf der Liste der vermissten Frauen", sagt Jean und zieht das Pergament aus ihrer Umhangtasche. „Sie wurde seit Oktober letzten Jahres vermisst, als sie, nachdem sie ihren Job in einem Laden in der Winkelgasse beendet hatte, verschwand. Die Identität ihres Vaters wurde mit _unbekannt_ auf ihrer Geburtsturkunde angegeben. Es gab Spekulationen, dass ihre Mutter die Geliebte eines reichen Mannes war."

"Edmund Rutherford ist ein reicher Mann", erwidere ich, "und abgrundtief böse."

"Warum wurde sie getötet?", fragt Minerva.

"Der Dunkle Lord verlangte einen speziellen Dunklen Trank gegen seine Impotenz."

Jean schaut entsetzt. "Impotenz? Ist es der, für den das erste Blut einer Jungfrau benötigt wird?"

Ich nicke, während ich mir Tee eingieße. Die Bedeutung dringt ins Bewusstsein als ich die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen im Raum sehe.

"Sie wurde vergewaltigt, bevor sie sie ermodert haben?", fragt Bill.

Es ist für mich nicht notwendig, darauf zu antworten. Er bestätigt einfach nur das, was er bereits wusste.

"So", sagt Chester und streicht gedankenvoll über seinen Bart, "das Mädchen wurde vor den Augen ihres Vater und einer Gruppe von Todesser vergewaltigt, wodurch sie genug traumatisiert war, um die notwendige Qualität des Blutes zu produzieren, das für einen Trank benötigt wird, welcher es Tom Riddle ermöglicht, einen hoch zu bekommen?"

"Ja", erwidere ich mit einem bedauernden Seufzer.

"Und sie wurde im Anschluss ermordet und die Beweise vernichtet?", fährt er leidenschaftslos fort.

"Ja. Wie es scheint, wurden die Überreste von Nagini gefressen."

"Wurdest du dazu aufgefordert, den Trank zu brauen?"

"Ja."

"Hat der Trank funktioniert?"

"Ja. Marcus Flint wurde heute Abend als Todesser eingeweiht." Ich falle auf einen Stuhl.

Chester beäugt mich vorsichtig. "Hättest du etwas aufhalten oder sabotieren können, das heute Abend passiert ist?"

Ich überdenke seine Frage. Die Vergewaltigung und der Mord passierten, bevor ich ankam. Der Dunkle Lord ließ mich bewusst im Dunklen über seine Nachforschung bezüglich Impotenztränke. Er beobachtete mich bei jedem Schritt des Brauprozesses. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, den Trank zu manipulieren. Sogar Lucius wusste zuvor nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord heute Abend Poppy kidnappen wollte.

"Nein", erwidere ich und schüttle meinen Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, das ich hätte tun können, um die Ereignisse, die heute Abend stattgefunden haben, abzuwenden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was geplant war."

"Du wusstest nicht, dass Riddle vorhatte, Poppy Pomfrey gefangen zu nehmen?", fragt Chester, mich prüfend.

Ich bin ziemlich irritiert, als ich antworte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht."

"Dann hör auf, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben", sagt er leise.

Merlins Bart, er versteht mich.

"Es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen musst, Severus", sagt Minerva und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem. „Poppy und Albus kamen per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts als sie der Todesserattacke entkamen. Sie haben ein paar blaue Flecken und Beulen, aber es schien ihnen gut zu gehen. Wir sprachen gerade über das Vorgefallene, als Albus zusammenbrach." Minerva sieht mir in die Augen.

"Albus hatte einen Schlaganfall."

"Einen Schlaganfall?" Ich bin sofort auf meinen Füßen. "Wie schlimm?"

"Poppy sagt, es war ein leichter Schlaganfall", erwidert Minerva versichernd und legt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm. „Natürlich war sie anwesend, als es passierte, und behandelte ihn sofort."

"Albus hatte irgendwann, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, in den 70igern einen Schlaganfall", ergänzt Chester. „Es wurde wegen dem Dunklen Lord geheim gehalten. Nur wenige von uns wussten davon und er erholte sich vollständig."

"Seitdem hatte Poppy die notwendigen Tränke immer bei sich für den Fall, dass sie benötigt werden", erklärt Minerva. „Sie behandelt ihn in seinen Räumen. Es ist erst vor ein paar Stunden geschehen, somit kennen wir die Langzeitfolgen noch nicht, aber Poppy schien optimistisch, sie hat die Dinge unter Kontrolle. Sie konnte die angegriffene Blutvene in seinem Gehirn identifizieren und die notwendige Reparatur vornehmen. Ich weiß, dass sie mit dir genauestens über alles, was passiert ist, sprechen will, und welche Tränke er in Zukunft brauchen wird."

Verdammt und zugenäht. Manchmal vergesse ich, wie alt Albus ist. Der Stress der versuchten Entführung in Verbindung mit dem Kampf gegen das Todesser Einsatzkommando, muss das verursacht haben. Er mag mich manchmal bis zum Äußersten reizen, dennoch sorge ich mich um ihn.

Ich merke, dass ich vor dem Kamin auf und ab laufe.

"Der Dunkle Lord darf davon nichts erfahren."

"Auf keinen Fall", bestätigt Chester. „Deine Fähigkeiten als Okklumentiker sind stärker als seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, wärst du vor zwanzig Jahren schon erwischt worden. Es sicher für dich, das zu wissen, Severus. Du wirst ihn davon abhalten können, es heraus zu finden."

"Natürlich kann Severus ihn blocken", sagt Minerva entrüstet. „Und es gibt jeden Grund zu glauben, dass Albus dies überleben wird. Wenn er irgendwelche Nachwirkungen von dem Schlaganfall behält, werden wir das in ein paar Tagen wissen. Soweit es die Öffentlichkeit angeht, wird er sich einfach von einem Schlag erholen, den er in dem Todesserangriff abgekommen hat."

Ich stoppe in meinem hin und her laufen als ich erkenne, dass es ein weiteres wichtiges Thema gibt, das besprochen werden muss.

"Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass Poppy im St. Mungo war. Er hat Lucius Malfoy und sein Todesserteam losgeschickt, sie dort zu überwältigen und zu ihm zu bringen. Er prahlte von einem geheimen Todesser im Krankenhaus, der ein Informant ist. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer dieser Informant ist. Warum war Poppy dort?"

"Severus, würdest du dich bitte hinsetzen", sagt Minerva. „All dieses Herumgelaufe macht mich müde."

Ich höre auf, hin und her zu laufen, aber ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen. Die Gedanken, die durch meinen Geist schießen, sind zu wichtig.

"Poppy überbrachte einen von Hermines Tränken zu ihrem Kontakt im St. Mungo", sagt Bill. „Als ich Hermine in Chicago besucht habe, kam eine Eule mit eine Schachtel voll Tränkezutaten und einem Brief von Poppy mit einer speziellen Bitte. Sie sagte, dass Heiler Spence eine Bitte von Ellen Smith und einem anderen Heiler an sie weitergegeben hätte, zwei Maid gebraute Tränke herzustellen, um ein Kind mit einem tödlichen Hirntumor zu behandeln."

"Ihr habt Kontakt zu einer Maidbrauerin?", fragt Jean erstaunt. „Wer ist diese Hermine?"

"Hermine Granger ist eine von Harrys Freunden und ein Mitglied des Ordens", antwortet Remus. „Sie hat im letzten Herbst mein Leben gerettet, als sie und Albus einen Trank gebraut haben, der ein Gift aus meinem System gespült hat. Ihr Part musste Maid gebraut sein."

"Sie ist in Chicago", ergänzt Minerva. „Sie geht ans Avalon College und wird einen Abschluss in Zaubertränke machen. Vor ein paar Monaten hat sie begonnen, Fruchtbarkeitstränke für das St. Mungo zu brauen, Poppy wurde als Verbindungsperson hinzugezogen, um ihre Identität zu schützen."

"Von dem, was ich heute Abend erfahren habe", kommentiere ich, "suchte der Dunkle Lord bereits nach einer Maidbrauerin lange bevor Hermine damit begonnen hat, ihre Tränke ans St. Mungo zu verkaufen." Ich drehe mich um und sehe zu Jean. „Ich überlege, ob die anderen Frauen auf deiner Liste verschwanden, weil er dachte, sie könnten fähig sein, einen Maid gebrauten Trank herzustellen?"

"Die anderen Frauen auf der Liste sind entweder alt oder jung, aber nichts dazwischen", bemerkt Jean spekulativ an. „Keine von ihnen ist verheiratet und die älteren lebten zurückgezogen. Jede von ihnen könnte sehr wahrscheinlich eine Jungfrau gewesen sein, mehr als jede andere Frau in deren Alter. Es ist gut möglich, dass der Dunkle Lord dachte, eine von ihnen könnte die Fähigkeit besitzen, die Maidbrauerin zu sein."

"Oder er brauchte eine Zaubertränkezutat von ihnen", sagt Miss Tonks zusammenzuckend.

Ich nicke erwidernd. Es gibt nichts, was ich dazu sagen möchte.

"Er hätte nicht erlaubt, das Morsmordre zu sprechen, denn es hätte das Muster zwischen den Vermisstenfällen zu offensichtlich gemacht.", sagt Jean. „Die Öffentlichkeit wäre alarmiert worden, dass die Todesser Frauen verschleppten, und hätte Vorkehrungen getroffen. Auf diese Weise sah keiner für ein Jahr das Muster."

"Wir werden die Antworten zu diesen Fragen früher finden, wenn wir die Identität des geheimen Todessers im St. Mungo herausfinden können", unterbreche ich. „Aufgrund des Überfalls _müssen_ wir diesen Todesser finden."

"Bill", sagt Jean, "du hast gesagt, dass Hermine einen Brief von Poppy erhalten hat, mit der Bitte, einen Trank für einen Patienten zu brauen, der von Ellen Smith behandelt wird?"

"Von Ellen Smith und einem weiteren unbekannten Heiler", erwidert Bill, besorgt aussehend. „Den Originalbrief erhielt Poppy von Heiler Spence, ihr regulärer Kontakt im St. Mungo. Poppy hat den Originalbrief nicht geschickt, weil sie besorgt war, dass er vielleicht einen Aufspürzauber darüber gesprochen hat. Spence hat versucht, Hermines Identität herauszufinden, damit er direkt mit ihr kommunizieren oder sie für das Personal im St. Mungo gewinnen kann."

"Das macht ihn zu unserem Hauptverdächtigten", verkündet Tonks, mich ansehend.

"Wir müssen Heiler Spence überprüfen und herausfinden, wer dieser unbekannte Heiler ist", sagt Jean. „Wir können keine Mutmaßungen anstellen. Wir müssen auch Ellen Smith befragen."

"Ellen ist ein Ordensmitglied", kommentiert Bill. „Warum würde sie nicht direkt zu Hermine gehen und sie bitten, den Trank zu brauen?"

"Weiß sie überhaupt, dass Hermine eine Maidbrauerin ist?", frage ich. „Wurde das Thema besprochen als sie anwesend war?"

Remus und ich sehen uns an. Wir beide waren bei jedem Treffen, dem Ellen beigewohnt hat.

"Sie kann auf gar keinen Fall wissen, dass Hermine eine Maidbrauerin ist", sagt Remus. „Wir haben es niemals vor ihr besprochen, soweit ich mich daran erinnern kann."

"Wenn Poppy mit der Behandlung von Albus fertig ist", sagt Tonks, "muss sie uns diesen Brief geben."

"Einverstanden", erwidert Jean und nickt in Tonks Richtung. „Ich denke, wir haben besprochen, was getan werden muss. Hast du heute Morgen dienstfrei?"

"Ich habe bis Montag Abend frei", erwidert sie. „Wir werden mit Heiler Spence beginnen und dann werden wir uns Ellen Smith vornehmen. Sobald wir den Namen des anderen Heilers haben, werden wir auch ihn überprüfen."

"Tonks und ich werden damit beschäftigt sein, unsere Verdächtigen zu überprüfen", erklärt Jean. „Wir werden im Hauptquartier den ganzen Tag ein und ausgehen. Hier in Hogwarts sind zuviel von uns und wir müssen verschwinden, bevor jemand bemerkt, was vor sich geht."

Minerva erhebt sich und gesellt sich zu den zwei anderen Frauen am Kamin.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du Ellen Smith als Verdächtige ansiehst?", fordert sie und sieht Jean vernichtend an.

Jean ist klein im Vergleich zu Minerva, aber anscheinend von ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin und Kollegin nicht das kleinste Bisschen eingeschüchtert. Sie stemmt ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und sieht zu Minerva mit einem sehr professionellen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Das tue ich auf jeden Fall", sagt sie fest. „Wir haben drei mögliche Verdächtige in diesem Fall und ich habe vor, mit jedem einzelnen zu sprechen. Wenn Tonks und ich Gründe erhalten zu glauben, dass einer von ihnen ein Todesser ist, plane ich, diesen Verdächtigen in eine Körperklammer und unter Veritaserum zu stecken, so schnell, dass ihm schwindelig wird. Es gibt acht vermisste Frauen und eine versuchte Entführung, die mit dem Tod von Poppy Pomfrey geendet hätte. Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen, egal, wer darunter hervorkrabbeln wird."

Minerva sieht beschämt beiseite.

"Also gut", sagt sie. "Bitte erinnere dich daran, dass Ellen genauso lang eine Verbündete ist, wie du es bist. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass nachdem du sie befragt hast, alles wieder in Ordnung sein wird. Mach keinen Feind aus ihr. Albus hat deine Situation falsch behandelt und aus dir fast einen Feind gemacht. Wiederhole nicht seinen Fehler."

"Verstanden", sagt Jean.

Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Ellen eine mögliche Todesserin sein könnte, aber Jean hat dahingehend Recht, dass das Alibi eines jeden überprüft werden muss.

"Wir werden für eine Weile unterwegs sein und euch per Patronus Bescheid geben, was wir erreicht haben", sagt Tonks zu Remus.

"Ich habe nicht registriertes und unerkennbares Veritaserum", informiere ich Jean leise. „Es ist mein eigenes Rezept. Wie auch immer, ich bestehe darauf, anwesend zu sein, wenn es zum Einsatz kommt."

Jean lächelt und stubbst mich am Arm, in der Art, die sie als „Kopfnuss" bezeichnet. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, zu zucken, und überkreuze meine Arme, mit dem besten Vorsatz, bedrohlich zu wirken.

"Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann, Snape", sagt sie.

"Wir hören von einander", ruft Tonks als die zwei Frauen verschwinden.

"Wir haben noch ein weiteres Thema zu besprechen", sagt Chester, "und das ist Hermine Granger."

Ich rolle mit meinen Augen und setze mich. Chester starrt mich erneut mit seinen jagenden Augen an. Der Mann ist nervtötend.

"So", sagt Chester, "Voldemort sucht nach einer Maidbrauerin. Er weiß, dass Poppy Pomfrey Kontakt zu einer hat und entschied, sie zu kidnappen, um an die Information zu kommen."

"Richtig", erwidere ich. "Ich weiß nicht, warum er nach einer Maidbrauerin sucht. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass es darum geht, einen gewissen Heiltrank zu brauen. Maidbrauerinnen werden nur für bestimmte medizinische Tränke benötigt."

"Wir wissen, dass es nicht wegen seiner Impotenz ist", klärt Chester, "da dieses Problem mit dem Trank, den du für ihn brauen musstest, behoben wurde. Wie viele Dosierungen?"

"Ich habe genug für ungefähr einhundert Einheiten gebraut. Der Dunkle Lord war die ganze Zeit anwesend, jeden meiner Schritte überwachend. Er ging sicher, dass nicht gepfuscht wurde. Dem Trank muss eine kleine Menge vom Blut des Anwenders zugegeben werden. Der Dunkle Lord hat diesen Teil selbst übernommen und reinigte danach alles, was mit seinem Blut in Berührung gekommen war. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, wenigstens einen Tropfen zu stehlen."

"Das ist keine Überraschung", erwidert Chester. „Riddle wird kein Risiko eingehen oder irgendwelche Fehler mit seinem eigenen Blut machen."

"Ich werde Tränke nachforschen, die eine Maidbrauerin benötigen, damit ich vielleicht herausfinden kann, was er zu tun gedenkt."

"Eine Nadel im Heuhaufen", sagt Chester unterstützt mit einem Winken seiner Hand. „Es gibt hunderte von Tränken für dutzende Krankheiten, die eine Maidbrauerin benötigen. Du könntest alle von ihnen identifizieren und trotzdem nicht wissen, welchen er will. Aber, wir müssen nicht wissen, warum er eine Maidbrauerin will, um zu wissen, dass jede Frau unter Dreißig, die fähig ist, einen komplizierten Trank zu brauen, in Gefahr ist, bis der Bastard gefunden hat, was er will."

"Gibt es etwas, das wir dagegen tun können?", fragt Bill. „Könnte Riddle nicht einfach ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen nehmen und den Imperius anwenden, damit sie für ihn braut?"

"Riddle müsste das Mädchen anweisen", antworte ich. „Ich kenne keine weiblichen Todesser, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, das Brauen eines schwierigen Trankes zu überwachen. Die Anwesenheit eines Mannes im Raum, während das Brauen vor sich geht, würde den Trank kontaminieren. Der Imperiusfluch würde einem Einsteiger nicht die notwendigen Fähigkeiten, um einen komplexen Trank herzustellen, übermitteln. Wie auch immer, eine Frau mit den notwendigen Fähigkeiten könnte mittels Imperius dazu gebracht werden, das zu brauen, was der Dunkle Lord will."

"Damit liegt die einzige Möglichkeit, alle potenziellen Opfer zu beschützen, darin, Riddle das zu geben, was er will", sagt Chester, "ohne ihm Hermine Granger zu liefern."

"Chester", sagt Minerva verärgert, "könntest du bitte etwas weniger in Rätseln sprechen?"

Chester sieht durch den Raum. „Es ist tatsächlich sehr einfach. Severus muss Riddle erzählen, dass Hermine Granger die Maidbrauerin des Ordens ist."

Ich wäge vorsichtig ab, einen sehr alten Mann zusammen zu schlagen, weil er so etwas vorgeschlagen hat. Nur der Gedanke bringt mein Blut in Wallung und es WIRD NICHT PASSIEREN.

"Bevor Snape mich sofort umbringt, weil ich so einen Vorschlag unterbreitet habe", sagt Chester und sieht mich abwägend an, „schlage ich vor, es Riddle erst zu sagen, nachdem das Mädchen nicht länger in Frage kommt, eine Maidbrauerin zu sein. Ich weiß nichts über das Privatleben des Mädchens, aber ihre Sicherheit und die eines jeden möglichen Opfers liegen darin, dass Miss Granger so bald wie möglich ihre Jungfräulichkeit verliert."

_Oh._

Das ist wirklich etwas ganz anderes.

Remus sieht mich grübelnd an, genauso Bill und Minerva.

Werden wir jemals eine Privatsphäre haben, jetzt da sie von unserer Beziehung wissen?

"Dann kann Severus dem Dunklen Lord berichten, dass Albus ihm die Information vorenthalten hat", sagt Minerva.

"Du könntest Riddle sagen, dass Albus dir absichtlich falsche Informationen über Hermines Partnerwahl gegeben hat, um den Dunklen Lord an der Nase herum zu führen", ergänzt Remus.

"Du könntest wirklich böse darüber sein und daraus einen Nutzen für dich ziehen", schlägt Bill vor.

Ich könnte fast zu Tode gecruciot werden, wie Lucius heute Abend. Ich muss über eine Möglichkeit nachdenken, wie ich es dem Dunklen Lord beibringen kann.

Viel wichtiger ist, ich werde die moralische Pflicht haben, mit Hermine zu schlafen. Ihre Sicherheit und das Leben der anderen Frauen sind beteiligt. Das durchkreuzt komplett unsere Pläne, die Hände voneinander zu lassen, bis der Krieg vorüber ist.

Ich vermute, ich habe viel weniger angenehme Dinge im Namen der Pflicht getan. Dies ist tatsächlich ein Dienst, den ich brennend erfüllen will.

Hermine hat klar gestellt, dass sie mich liebt und mich will. Sie wird dem zustimmen.

Ich muss vorsichtig sein mit der Richtung, in die meine Gedanken gehen, da ein Teil von mir danach giert, diese Linie des Denkens fortzuführen.

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken, was ich dem Dunklen Lord sagen werde", erwidere ich heuchlerisch. Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken und mitten in der Nacht ist nicht die richtige Zeit.

"Und es ist sehr spät", sagt Chester. „Ich behaupte, dass das Tageslicht helfen wird, unsere Gedanken zu allem zu ordnen. Wir werden mehr über Albus Zustand am Morgen wissen. Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns alle zurückziehen und uns gegen Mittag wieder treffen?"

Chester geht, aber die anderen drei bleiben. Ich bemerke wie Minerva die Stillezauber erneuert, damit unsere Gespräche heute Nacht vor den Portraits der vergangenen Direktoren und Direktorinnen von Hogwarts geheim bleiben.

Nachdem sie ein paar bedeutungsvolle Blicke ausgetauscht haben, beschließen die drei, sich mir zu nähern und stellen sich um mich herum, damit die Portraits uns nicht gut genug sehen können, um uns von den Lippen abzulesen. Diese wichtigtuerischen Portraits haben über die Jahre ein paar sehr interessante Fähigkeiten entwickelt, sehr zum Leidwesen derer, die ertappt wurden.

Minerva legt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm.

"Wenn du Hermine kontaktierst und ihr erklärst, was vor sich geht, werden wir drei Vorkehrungen für euch beide treffen, um komplette Privatsphäre im Hauptquartier zu haben", sagt sie.

"Wenn Hermine einverstanden ist, werdet ihr von Montagabend 18 Uhr bis Dienstagmorgen 8 Uhr Zeit für euch allein haben, ohne Unterbrechung durch Ordensmitglieder", sagt Bill.

"Ich werde sicher stellen, dass Harry, Ron und Dobby in dieser Nacht abwesend sein werden", sagt Remus. „Ich werde das mit ihnen klären und das Hauptquartier nur für euch zwei zugänglich machen."

"Ich werde deine Deckung für die Nacht sein", sagt Bill. „Ich werde verbreiten, dass Hermine und ich ein heißes Date haben. Nachdem ihr zwei sicher im Hauptquartier versteckt seid, kann ich Vielsaft einnehmen und für einige Zeit des Abends zu dir werden. Am Morgen werde ich um acht Uhr zum Hauptquartier kommen. Wir werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und eine Szene für dich vor Albus und Minerva spielen, in der ich ihnen sagen werde, dass Hermine die längste Zeit als Maidbrauerin zur Verfügung stand."

Ich bin überwältigt von der Bereitschaft dieser drei Menschen, soviel auf sich zu nehmen, damit Hermine und ich zusammen sein können. Sie wissen, dass ich sie liebe, und dass sie mich liebt. Diese drei Freunde…. Dass sich jemand Gedanken machen würde….

Minerva sucht mein Gesicht ab, sie selbst schaut besorgt.

"Wirst du es uns erlauben, dass für euch beide zu tun?", fragt sie.

Wenn wir allein wären, würde ich sie umarmen.

"Ich." Meine Stimme kratzt und ich räuspere mich. Ich versuche es erneut. „Ich würde es als Gefallen ansehen….", sage ich sanft bevor meine Stimme mich wieder verlässt.

Die Drei lächeln mich in einer Weise an, die ich als liebevoll bezeichnen würde. Ich bevorzuge es, lieber nicht darüber zu sprechen, da ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, was ich sagen könnte. Ich würde entweder wie ein quasselnder Narr oder ein undankbarer Kerl klingen, beides wäre nicht passend.

Minerva tätschelt erneut meinen Arm und dreht sich, um die Stillezauber aufzuheben. Remus verschwindet durch den Kamin und der Rest von uns geht die bewegliche Wendeltreppe hinunter und auf seinen eigenen Weg durch die ruhigen Flure von Hogwarts mitten in der Nacht.

Mein Schritt wird schneller als ich die Kerker erreiche.

Mein Tagebuch wartet und ich muss einen wichtigen Brief schreiben.

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Und, wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?_

_Der Lieblingssatz meiner Beta Mawi ist übrigens: „Viel wichtiger ist, ich werde die moralische Pflicht haben, mit Hermine zu schlafen."_


	77. Kapitel 77

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr und Gesundheit!_

_Padme: Die Pflicht wird er gebührend erfüllen, aber noch nicht gleich. Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! ;O)_

_--------------------------------  
__**77. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
3. Mai 1999**

Ich sitze hier seit Stunden, starre vor mich hin und warte auf das Glühen eines meiner Tagebücher. Ich habe in jedes geschrieben; Severus, Molly, Bill, Ron und Harry habe ich gebeten, mich sofort zu kontaktieren und mir zu sagen, was zum Teufel vor sich geht.

Laketha rief an und sagte, dass Bill mit ihr telefoniert habe. Er hat darum gebeten, den Schutz um mich herum zu errichten. Er erzählte ihr, dass der Orden es nicht mit Sicherheit wüsste, aber Todesser vielleicht nach mir suchen würden.

Sie erinnerte mich daran, dass es Banne hier um das Appartementgebäude gibt, die sofort aktiviert werden, wenn jemand mit einem Dunklen Mal das Grundstück betreten sollte. Sobald der Alarm in ihrer Sicherheitszentrale ausgelöst werden würde, würde sie direkt hierher in mein Appartement durch eine speziell arrangierte freie Stelle in den Bannen apparieren. Sie sagte, dass Digital Magic Sicherheitsagenten durch die Anti-Apparationssperren apparieren und mich an einen geheimen Ort bringen können.

Im Moment sind hier Agenten, die die Außenanlage des Gebäudes überwachen. Laketha sagt, sie lauschen mit Geräusch verstärkenden Geräten, eine Verbindung aus Muggeltechnologie und Magie, damit sie genau wissen, wo Draco sich aufhält. Anscheinend können die Geräuscheabwendungszauber mit ihnen durchdrungen werden. Wenn Draco zu meinem Appartement kommt, werden sie kommen und mich holen.

Daraus ergibt sich, dass Voldemort Draco beauftragen würde, mich zu ihm zu bringen.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, in ein Appartementgebäude mit Draco als Eigentümer zu ziehen.

In meinem anfänglichen Adrenalinschub habe ich mich darauf vorbereitet, evakuiert zu werden. Der arme Krummbein liegt schlafend verzaubert in seinem Katzenkorb zu meinen Füßen. Meine schon gepackte Tragetasche steht direkt neben ihm. Meine Backup CDs für meinen Computer befinden sich in meinem bodenlosen Rucksack, zusammen mit meinen Lehrbüchern.

Natürlich sagt mir mein gesunder Menschenverstand, dass wenn Voldemort die Anweisung erteilt hat, Hermine Granger zu holen, ich morgen keine Vorlesung haben werde.

Es ist neun Uhr abends, somit wird Cindy hier nicht hereinkommen, es sei denn sie ist eingeladen. Nicht, dass ich es wagen würde, sie um Gesellschaft zu bitten. Sie darf von allem nichts wissen. Sie würde es gegenüber Draco im ersten Moment, in dem sie ihn sieht, ausplaudern.

Ich bin ein Wrack. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas höre, werde ich etwas Drastisches unternehmen. Ich weiß nicht, was das sein wird, denn ich darf nicht schreien, nicht im Flur rauf und runter laufen oder Dinge herumwerfen. Ich habe einen Becher Ben & Jerrys Cherry Garcia Eiscreme in meinem Gefrierfach. Es könnte das Verschlingen des gesamten Inhalts bedeuten.

Außer, dass mein Magen rumort und ich mich vielleicht übergeben könnte.

Ich denke, ich werde einen Trank zur Beruhigung des Magens aus dem Medizinschrank im Bad einnehmen.

Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg, als ich ein Glühen aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehme. Es ist das schwarze Tagebuch, Gott sei dank. Ich schnappe es mir und öffne es.

----------------------

_Liebe Hermine,_

_du wirst dies wahrscheinlich erst am Morgen lesen. Es waren ein sehr unruhiger Abend und eine sehr unruhige Nacht hier in Großbritannien._

Ich bin da, Severus.

_Umso besser. Geht es dir gut?_

Ich habe sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet herauszufinden, was los ist. Laketha hat mich kurz vor 19 Uhr angerufen und gesagt, dass ihre Agenten auf Sicherheitspatrouillie um das Gebäude sind. Sie sagte zudem, dass Bill mit ihr telefoniert und erzählt hat, dass vielleicht Todesser nach mir suchen.

Bist du in Ordnung?

_Ich bin müde, aber unverletzt. Es ist viel passiert und ich muss dir davon erzählen. Ich wurde heute Abend gerufen und habe erfahren, dass der Dunkle Lord nach einer Maidbrauerin sucht. Anscheinend sucht er bereits seit mindestens einem Jahr nach einer. Ein Ordensmitglied, das für das Ministerium arbeitet, hat einen Zusammenhang in den Berichten über Hexen, die im letzten Jahr verschwunden sind, entdeckt. Wir wissen von acht vermissten Hexen. Wir glauben, dass sie im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords entführt wurden, weil sie vielleicht Jungfrauen waren._

Harry hat den Fall einer vermissten Nonne in Irland erwähnt, Schwester Kathleen Clancy. War sie eine von ihnen?

_Ja. Ihr Name stand auf der Liste. Alle Frauen waren unverheiratet. Die Älteren lebten zurückgezogen und hatten wenige Kontakte in der Zaubererwelt. Die meisten Vermisstenfälle blieben für eine gewisse Zeit unentdeckt. Keiner der Vermisstenfälle wurde den Todessern zugeordnet, weil das Dunkle Mal nicht gezaubert wurde._

Weißt du, was mit ihnen passiert ist?

_Keine von ihnen wurde gefunden. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord versucht hat, sie für sich brauen zu lassen und entdeckte, dass keine die Fähigkeiten besaß, es zu tun, oder nicht geeignet war, es überhaupt zu versuchen. __Ich vermute, sie sind tot._

Oh, nein. Das ist schrecklich. Wie hat er von mir erfahren?

_Er weiß nicht, dass du eine Maidbrauerin bist. Er weiß nur, dass es irgendwo da draußen eine Maidbrauerin gibt. Du hast vor ein paar Monaten damit begonnen, das St. Mungo mit Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränken zu versorgen. Anscheinend gibt es einen geheimen Todesser im St. Mungo, der versucht hat herauszufinden, wer du bist._

Niemand im St. Mungo weiß wer ich bin. Poppy ist meine Vermittlerin und hat meine Identität geheim gehalten. Laut Poppy wollte das St. Mungo direkt mit mir arbeiten, damit sie versuchen konnten, mich für ihr Team zu gewinnen. Sie sagte, wenn sie wissen würden, wer ich bin, würden weniger skrupellose Leute unter ihrem Personal versuchen, mich mit einer Antipathie gegen Sex zu belegen, damit ich als Maidbrauerin für den Rest meines Lebens weiter arbeiten würde.

_St. Mungo könnte ein Vermögen machen, wenn sie eine Maidbrauerin unter ihrem Personal hätten. Sie könnten die überschüssigen Tränke an andere Krankenhäuser in der ganzen Welt mit einem sehr großen Profit weiterverkaufen._

Genau. Als zusätzliche Schutzvorkehrung gehen meine Erträge für die Tränke direkt in ein speziell verschlüsseltes Gringotts Verließ, damit sie nicht an meinen Namen gelangen.

Poppys Kontakt dort ist Heiler Spence. Könnte er der Todesser sein?

_Kann sein. Der Orden überprüft diese Möglichkeit. Bill erzählte uns von dem Brief und dem Paket, das du von Poppy erhalten hast, mit der Bitte, zwei Tränke für einen von Ellen Smiths Patienten zu brauen, der womöglich einen tödlichen Gehirntumor hat. Die ganze Sache könnte eine Falle gewesen sein._

Eine Falle?

_Poppy hat heute Abend die Tränke ins St. Mungo gebracht. Eine Todessereinheit wurde losgeschickt, um sie abzufangen und zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen. Keine Angst, sie haben es nicht geschafft._

Lieber Gott, geht es Poppy gut?

_Sie ist unverletzt. Poppy hat keine Lizenz zum Apparieren, deshalb verwendet sie Portschlüssel zum Reisen. Ich habe Poppy nicht gesehen, deshalb kann ich dir nicht sagen, warum sie nicht per Portschlüssel vor den Todessern geflohen ist. Sie trägt ein Armband, das es ihr ermöglicht, ihren Aufenthaltsort an Albus in einem Notfall zu signalisieren. Er kam und beide kämpften zusammen gegen die Einheit und reisten mittels Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts._

Ich bin so froh, dass ich sitze. Das ist schrecklich. Es muss eine Falle gewesen sein. Hast du mit Ellen gesprochen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Teil eines Komplotts ist. Sie müssen Insider Informationen über ihren Patienten gehabt haben, um die Falle zu stellen.

_Ich habe nicht mit Ellen gesprochen. Die Aufgabe, die Involvierten zu finden, wurde an andere Ordensmitglieder übertragen. Es gibt eine Menge, von dem wir nichts wissen. Nichts ist bisher geklärt worden. Wie auch immer, so kommen wir zum Thema, wie wir sicherstellen können, dass der Dunkle Lord aufhört, nach einer Maidbrauerin zu suchen._

Ich werde sofort das Brauen von Maid gebrauten Tränken beenden. Ich werde ihnen über Poppy mitteilen lassen, dass ich nicht mehr dabei bin.

_Das könnte vielleicht nicht ausreichen. Ich fürchte, dein Privatleben wurde zum Diskussionsthema am Ende der ganzen Treffen heute Nacht. Aber seih ganz beruhigt, die einzigen Menschen, die bei dem Gespräch dabei waren, waren Remus, Bill, Minerva, ich und Chester Sommersby. Es war Sommersby, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass du nicht mehr geeignet sein solltest, Maid gebraute Tränke herzustellen, und dass dem Dunklen Lord erzählt wird, dass du die Brauerin des Ordens gewesen bist._

Oh.

_Ich glaube, dass war auch meine Reaktion zu seinem Vorschlag. Sommersby verschwand sofort, nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Ich habe nichts gesagt, in der Absicht, dir zu schreiben. Ich wurde dann von Minerva, Bill und Remus angesprochen, die angeboten haben, Vorkehrungen für dich und mich zu treffen, um ungestörte Privatsphäre im Hauptquartier für die Zeit von 18 Uhr heute Abend bis morgen früh um acht zu haben._

Oh.

_Das ist nicht das, was du und ich geplant haben. Wir hatten vereinbart, unseren körperlichen Kontakt nicht weitergehen zu lassen, wie wir es bisher getan haben, um das Risiko, dass der Dunkle Lord es entdeckt, zu umgehen. Ich habe wirklich vor, dir richtig und öffentlich den Hof nach dem Ende des Krieges zu machen, wenn es alles gut läuft. Wie auch immer, die Vorfälle in den vergangenen 24 Stunden haben alles geändert._

Hat es.

Wir können heute Nacht wirklich zusammen sein?

_Können wir, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest?_

Möchtest du es?

_Ich glaube, dass ich derjenige war, der geschworen hat, einen Weg zu finden, direkt durch unsere Paar-Tagebuch und in dein Bett zu kommen, wenn du noch weitere verlockende Briefe schreibst._

Da es dafür keine Möglichkeit zu geben scheint, denke ich, dass ich dich um 18 Uhr heute Abend im Hauptquartier treffen werde. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht als Bürde ansehe. Eher das Gegenteil.

_Hermine, ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass wir dies nicht tun müssen, weil es eine Pflicht ist. Ich tue dies, weil ich dich liebe._

Ich weiß das. Die Idee, dass es eine Pflicht ist, ist nur eine Entschuldigung. Wir wollten es eh tun und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie gut wir tatsächlich darin gewesen wären, unsere Hände auf lange Sicht von einander zu lassen, auch mit guten Absichten.

Ich liebe dich auch.

_Ich weiß, dies passiert schnell und unerwartet. Wir haben nicht zugelassen, dass unsere Intimität weiter geht als Küssen und ein paar Berührungen. Das ist nicht gerade typisch für ein frisch verliebtes Paar und es verlangt viel von dir._

Fühl dich frei, mich als begierige Anfängerin zu sehen, bereit zu lernen. Ich denke, ich kann eine Menge Enthusiasmus in diese ganze Sache einbringen.

_Ich glaube, ich lächle mit großer Vorfreude._

Ich würde dieses Lächeln gern sehen.

_In ein paar Stunden wirst du es._

Severus, hast du jemals daran gedacht, den Virgo Curato zu versuchen?

_Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht._

Das wäre die einmalige Chance zu versuchen, ihn herzustellen.

_Weißt du, was dafür gefordert wird?_

Ich habe mir das Ritual durchgelesen. Ich erfülle die Anforderung, dass einer eine Jungfrau sein muss. Ich vermute, du bist keine.

_Ähm, nein._

Also, er wäre noch mächtiger, wenn wir beide es wären. Ich habe jedoch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass du eine bist. Gibt es nicht eine Zölibatsanforderung an den Partner, der keine Jungfrau mehr ist?

_Ich glaube ja. Ich muss mir die Anweisungen für das Ritual erneut durchlesen, um die geforderte Zeitspanne herauszufinden._

Es geht mich nichts an, was du vor unserer gemeinsamen Zeit getan hast.

Nur, wenn wir dies tun werden, ist es das jetzt.

Es wird unser erstes Mal zusammen sein und du hast auf jeden Fall die Braufähigkeiten. Ich glaube, ich bin gut genug als Brauerin, um meinen Teil durchzuführen.

_Du bist zweifellos fähig genug, um den Maid Part zu übernehmen._

_Wie auch immer._

Wie auch immer, was?

_Jeder Zauberer würde gern glauben, dass er Salazar Slytherin im Schlafzimmer sein kann.__Das Ritual erfordert sehr viel Selbstdisziplin._

Ernsthaft, Severus Snape. Du wärst der Reklameheld für Selbstdisziplin. Also, ist es wahr, das über Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw?

_Um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, das über Rowena Ravenclaw ist nicht wahr. Sie war definitiv keine Jungfrau als sie und Slytherin ihre Affaire hatten. Die involvierte Frau war Salazars Frau Anne. Sie haben das Ritual zusammen entwickelt._

Die Geschichte, die ich gehört habe, besagt, dass es Slytherin und Ravenclaw waren, die es entwickelt haben.

_Sie waren es nicht. Die Hauslehrer haben Zugang zu Dokumenten, die der allgemeinen Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich sind. Ich habe von dieser Legende gehört, als ich ein Schüler war und es ist einfach etwas, das die Ravenclaws erfunden haben, um zu versuchen, Salazar Slytherins Leistung zu schmälern._

Es gibt keinen Grund, die Ehre des Slytherinhauses oder seines Gründers zu verteidigen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie die Story begonnen hat, ihre Runde zu machen.

_Das bringt uns zurück zur Frage der Selbstdisziplin. Es geht nicht nur um die Disziplin, dem Ritual Schritt für Schritt zu folgen; es ist die Ausdauer, es bis zum Ende durchzuhalten._

Du meinst….

_Das Ritual kann nicht zu früh beendet und der Virgo Curato trotzdem erschaffen werden. Hermine, es ist schon eine Weile her für mich. Das könnte es viel schwieriger für mich machen, zu…bestehen._

Ich glaube, ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Wenn es eine Weile her ist, würde es den Virgo Curato viel mächtiger machen.

Ich denke trotzdem, dass wir es probieren sollten. Wir können nichts dabei verlieren, wenn wir es versuchen und nicht erfolgreich sind. Wenn wir es schaffen, dann werden wir den mächtigsten Heiltrank, der der Zaubererwelt bekannt ist, hergestellt haben, in einer Zeit, in der er vielleicht gebraucht wird.

Egal wie, ich gehe davon aus, heute Nacht eine sehr glückliche Frau zu sein. Ich liebe dich und ich werde mit dir zusammen sein. Wir werden die ganze Nacht zusammen verbringen. Ich werde mit dir am Morgen aufwachen.

_Unsere erste Nacht. Ich gebe zu, dass ich hoffe, dass es noch viele Nächte geben wird._

Ich auch.

_Hast du eine Abschrift des Rituals?_

Ja. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir es versuchen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Es ist wahrscheinlich fünfzig Jahre her, seit ein Paar es geschafft hat, ihn herzustellen.

_Wenigstens so lang. Dann kennst du die Vorbereitungen, die du treffen musst._

Ich habe schon einmal Badesalz zuvor zubereitet und alle Zutaten hier. Ich habe zudem alle anderen Zutaten, die für den Maid Part des Virgo Curato notwendig sind. Sie können zum Einsatz kommen, sobald ich da bin.

_Ich werde den goldenen Kessel in Hogwarts ausleihen und die anderen Dinge, die wir benötigen. Als die Jungfrau wird es deine Aufgabe sein, das Gemach herzurichten. Ich fürchte, mein Schlafzimmer im Hauptquartier ist nicht gerade die Flitterwochensuite._

Es wird ganz speziell für mich sein, da ich weiß, dass es der Ort ist, an dem du schläfst, wenn du dort bist. Ist das Bett noch vergrößert?

_Ist es. Ich habe die Verwandlung, seit du krank warst, nicht rückgängig gemacht. Ich fand es beruhigend daran zu denken, dass du darin geschlafen hast, seitdem ich in dem Bett seit deiner Erkrankung geschlafen habe._

Du bist sehr romantisch, weißt du das.

_Ich denke kaum, dass ich es bin, aber ich werde versuchen, mein Bestes zu geben._

_Das ist keine romantische Frage, aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, erlaubt das Ritual keine Arten von magischen Eingriffen in den Prozess._

Das hatte ich vergessen, aber es ist kein Problem.

_Es ist ein Problem, wenn du schwanger wirst._

Oh. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Es würde ein Problem sein, nicht wahr?

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu bereit bin, Vater zu werden._

Ich habe auch nicht geplant, mitten im Studium Mutter zu werden. Warte einen Moment und ich schaue in meinem Kalender nach.

Es ist ein Risiko, aber ich bin nicht an dem Punkt in meinem Zyklus, an dem ich fruchtbar sein sollte.

_Das ist eine Erleichterung, aber solche Schätzungen sind unzureichend. Möchtest du das Risiko trotzdem eingehen?_

Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich schwanger werden könnte, aber es ist keine große. Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, wenn du es bist.

_Aus meiner Sicht, zu diesem Zeitpunk, überwiegen die Vorteile das Risiko._

Ich bin froh, dass du so fühlst. Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob ich einen „fruchtbare Zeit" Aufspürzauber finden kann. Ich kann diese Suche über das Internet durchführen. Wenn ich fruchtbar bin, wäre es wahrscheinlich unklug, den Virgo Curato zu probieren und ich werde einen Verhütungstrank einnehmen.

_Eine sinnvolle Entscheidung._

_Fühlst du dich sicher in dem Appartementgebäude? Ich weiß, dass alles durch die Schuler Leute überwacht wird._

Am Anfang war ich ein wenig panisch, aber jetzt, da ich weiß, was vor sich geht, fühle ich mich besser. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord meine Identität kennt. Er glaubt, dass ich häufig die Partner wechsle, deshalb sollte ich auf seiner Verdächtigenliste ganz am Ende stehen.

_Gut. Ich kann mich jetzt beruhigter ausruhen, wenn du dich sicher fühlst. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir im Moment noch weitere Dinge entscheiden müssen. Ich werde ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor ich unterrichten werde. Ich muss mich ausruhen, weil ich heute Abend eine Verabredung haben werde, die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordern wird._

Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass noch mehr vor sich geht, von dem du mir nichts erzählst?

_Weil es vieles gibt, von dem ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Es ist leichter, wenn wir es persönlich besprechen und du kannst sowieso nichts dagegen tun._

Ich werde das für den Moment akzeptieren. Ich schicke dir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

_Er wird meine Träume noch mehr versüßen. Du solltest nun auch schlafen._

Ich liebe dich. Gute Nacht, Severus.

_Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht, Hermine._

-------------------------------

Ich stehe auf und strecke mich, recke meine Arme nach oben und strecke die Finger zur Decke, während ich auf meinen Zehen stehe. Ich lasse meine Arme fallen und umarme mich selbst und mache ein paar schnelle Umdrehungen durch den Raum. Ich möchte lachen, ich möchte tanzen und ich möchte die Welt vor Freude umarmen.

Er liebt mich.  
Er liebt mich.  
Er liebt mich.

Wir werden heute Nacht miteinander schlafen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist fast 21 Uhr 30, somit in Schottland halb vier morgens. Oh nein. Der arme Severus muss nach drei oder vier Stunden Schlaf schon unterrichten.

Wenn er nur drei bis vier Stunden schlafen kann bevor wir zusammen sein werden….

Der arme Mann wird noch im Stehen einschlafen. Oder in welcher Position wir auch zu der Zeit sein werden.

Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bringen, ein Nickerchen zu halten, bevor wir mit dem Ritual beginnen. Wenn ich keinen Verhütungstrank einnehmen kann aufgrund der magischen Beeinflussung des Rituals, kann er nichts Magisches einnehmen, um sich selbst munter zu machen.

"Sich selbst munter zu machen." Bei diesem Satz muss ich laut lachen.

Ich sollte die Dokumente heraussuchen, die das Ritual beschreiben. Ich muss es studieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich bereit bin.

Ich muss das Badesalz für mein Ritualbad vorbereiten. Ich wünschte, das Ritual würde mir erlauben, alles für Severus vorzubereiten. Wie wird er die Zeit finden, es zu tun?

Ich kann es aber nicht. Er muss seine eigenen Zutaten, die er zum Ritual mitbringen muss, vorbereiten oder es wird nicht funktionieren. Der Sinn des Ganzen ist, jeden Aspekt des Rituals mit der Tiefe der Liebe, die jeder für den Partner empfindet, zu durchdringen. Das ist es, was den Virgo Curato so mächtig und wirkungsvoll macht.

Ich schlendere oder vielleicht schwebe ich meinen Weg in das zweite Schlafzimmer, dass ich als Büro benutze.

Ups. In meiner puren Freude über meine bevorstehende Entjungferung durch die Hände und andere Teile meines geliebten Zaubertränkemeisters, habe ich der Tatsache, dass ich unter Sicherheitsschutz stehe und bereit sein muss, mein Appartement innerhalb eines Augenblicks zu verlassen, um an einen sicheren Ort zu gelangen, keine Beachtung geschenkt. Ich husche zurück in die Küche und hebe Krummbeins Reisekorb hoch und lasse meine anderen Sachen ins Büro zu mir schweben.

Alles ist für den Fall einer Notfallevakuierung vorbereitet.

Ich öffne meinen Aktenschrank und sehe meine Mappen durch, welche peinlich genau alphabetisch geordnet, farblich gekennzeichnet sind und jedes Etikett sauber beschriftet ist. Es ist so gut organisiert, dass es mich ganz kribbelig macht, wenn ich nur daran denke.

Im Moment braucht es wahrscheinlich nicht viel, um mich kribbelig zu machen.

T  
U  
V

Hier haben wir es. Ich sehe durch die Mappen.

Virgin myths (Jungfrauenmythen)  
Virgin spells (Jungfrauenzaubersprüche)  
Virgo Constellation (Jungfrau Vereinigung)  
Virgo Curato (Jungfrau Behandlung)

Ich ziehe die Akte hervor, schließe das Schubfach und setze mich an den Schreibtisch. Ich ziehe das Bündel Papiere hervor und beginne, zu lesen.

------------------------------

Krummbein ist nicht mehr in seinem Katzenkorb. Er ist aufgewacht und ich kann ihn nicht die ganze Zeit einsperren. Im Moment sitzt er auf seinem Fensterplatz, aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster blickend. Wenn etwas passiert, werde ich den kleinen Lümmel mit dem Accio rufen und zurück in den Korb stecken. Ich werde meine Katze keinem Todesser überlassen.

Ich bin wieder in der Küche, wo ich mit Bedacht getrocknete Rosenblütenblätter in kleine Stückchen zerhacke. Ich stelle mir Severus Gesicht in meinen Geist vor und denke daran, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, während ich arbeite.

Ich habe die Badesalze als erstes fertig gestellt. Sie sind leicht parfümiert mit ätherischem Öl von dem in der Nacht blühenden Silberjasmin. Das Öl lässt das Salz mit einem magischen, silbernen Licht schimmern. Ich habe sie niemals zuvor probiert, da ein kleines Gläschen des ätherischen Öls extrem teuer ist und ich besitze nur eines. Es soll meine Haut wunderbar weich und samtig machen.

Ich habe bereits den Lavendel für den Virgo Curato zerhackt und abgemessen in ein Glas getan. Sie stehen bei den anderen Zutaten, die ich vorbereitet und vorab abgemessen habe. Alles muss bereit sein, um dem Trank hinzugefügt werden zu können, wenn Severus und ich den Schritten des Rituals folgen.

Wir wollen bestimmt keine Auszeit von dem Ritual nehmen, um zu hacken und Zutaten abzumessen, wenn die vorherige Zubereitung in gleicher Weise wirkt. Es gibt andere Dinge, die ich viel lieber mit meinen Händen tun will.

Ich benötige frische Rosenblüten für das Bett. Wie komme ich zu frischen Rosen, wenn ich das Appartement nicht verlassen kann? Ich könnte einen Floristen anrufen und sie liefern lassen.

Besser noch, ich kann Bill bitten, einen Floristen anzurufen und sie liefern lassen. Es würde Teil unserer Täuschung sein. Er könnte Laketha kontaktieren und ihr sagen, dass er sie mir schickt, damit sie den Lieferboten durchlassen. Bill und ich werden alle denken lassen, dass wir Liebende sind, die darauf brennen, die Nacht mit einander zu verbringen.

Nachdem Severus und ich mit einander gesprochen hatten, begann das Tagebuch, das ich für Bill verwende, zu glühen. Wir haben eine Weile mit einander erzählt und Pläne geschmiedet. Bill hat am Ende des Schultages montags ein wenig Freizeit. Er wird anbieten, sich mittels Vielsaft in Severus zu verwandeln und den Unterricht Gryffindor/Hufflepuff im zweiten Schuljahr übernehmen, damit Severus Zeit findet, sich auf das Ritual vorzubereiten oder zu schlafen.

Im Laufe des Abends wird man Severus im Schloss sehen können. Er wird in der Bibliothek sein. Er wird die Gänge patrouillieren. Er wird sogar Hauspunkte von Gryffindors abziehen, weil sie zu laut atmen.

All das wird passieren, während Bill Weasley mit Hermine Granger verschwindet, damit sie als Maidbrauerin nicht mehr in Frage kommt. Solang Severus nicht gerufen wird, denken wir, dass wir das durchziehen können.

Es ist schön, Freunde zu haben. Bill sagte, dass Remus es arrangieren wird, dass Harry und Ron die Nacht woanders verbringen. Remus und Dobby werden in Tonks Wohnung bleiben. Er wird die Passwörter für die Banne und die Türen ändern, damit niemand die Nacht über ins Hauptquartier gelangen kann.

Wir werden allein sein. Wirklich allein.

Ausgenommen die Schlangen. Wir werden sie irgendwann zwischen drin füttern müssen. Hmmm. Sollten wir das vor dem Ritual übernehmen? Ich kann sicherlich Severus dazu bringen, es zu tun, während ich das Schlafzimmer vorbereite.

Ich bin fertig mit den Rosenblütenblättern, gieße sie in eine Tasse und wiege sie auf der Digitalwaage. Es ist viel effizienter als eine Balancierwaage mit Maßen und Gewichten zu verwenden. Sie gehen in ein weiteres Glas. Ich wickele die Gläser in Tücher und lege sie in die Tragetasche. Die Tasche mit den Steinen einer Vollmondphase landen ebenfalls darin.

Ich habe alles fertig, nur das spezielle Negligee muss ich noch in meine Reisetasche legen. Ich bin so froh, dass wir das Ritual nicht nackt durchführen müssen. Ich würde zu nervös und unsicher sein, um den Trank korrekt zu brauen. Zu der Zeit, in der das Ausziehen an der Reihe ist, werden wir wahrscheinlich zu sehr aneinander kleben, um peinlich berührt zu sein.

Ich sollte ins Bett gehen, aber ich bin noch zu aufgeregt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Stattdessen schalte ich den Computer ein.

Es muss mehr dahinter stecken, als Severus bisher gesagt hat.

Voldemort sucht nach mir, auch wenn er nicht weiß, dass ich es bin, nach der er sucht.

Warum? Wofür braucht Voldemort eine Maidbrauerin? Alles, was ich bisher zubereitet habe, waren Fruchtbarkeitstränke und ein paar Heiltränke. Keine Angriffswaffen. Wenn er irgendwas über unsere Waffe vermutet, müsste uns jemand innerhalb des Ordens verraten haben. Voldemort würde sich zuerst Severus vorknöpfen.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es andere Tränke gibt, die eine Maidbrauerin erfordern, als medizinische Tränke. Davon ausgehend, dass Voldemort keine Fruchtbarkeitstränke benötigt, wozu braucht er einen Heiltrank? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es macht Sinn. Wenn Voldemort krank wäre, würde er es keinen wissen lassen wollen. Auch Severus würde nicht wissen, ob die Behandlung nicht etwas wäre, was er brauen könnte.

Ich öffne die Internetverbindung zur Avalon College Bibliothek. Ich klicke mich durch, bis ich die Zaubertränkebibliothek erreiche und rufe die Suchfunktion auf. Ich klicke auf Inhaltssuche.

_Suche: Maidbrauerin_

Die Ergebnisse erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm. Es sind hunderte von Tränken aufgelistet. Ich schaue kurz drüber und sehe verschiedene Fruchtbarkeitstränke.

Es gibt einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank für Drachen? Ich öffne die Datei. Bäh. Die Brauerin muss vom Drachen gefressen werden, nachdem der Trank eingeflösst worden ist. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, warum jemand den entwickelt hat.

Einen Anti-Akne-Trank?

Hmmm. Einen Schönes-Haar-Trank? Zu doof, dass wir von dem nichts wussten, bevor wir mit unserem fächerübergreifenden Projekt begonnen haben. Nicht, dass ich es Draco, Anita und Warren wissen lassen wollte, dass ich so etwas brauen kann.

Vier Heilversionen gegen die Pest, drei gegen Fieber, einen gegen schlechte Laune, sechs Warzenentferner, einen Warzenerzeuger, einen gegen Unterleibstumor, zwei gegen vergrößerte Prostata, einen gegen die Pocken, zwei für Herzklappenreparaturen, eine gegen Sterilisation bei Männern und viele weitere.

Ich öffne mehrere Files, um sie kurz durchzusehen. Von all diesen Behandlungen ist die modernste aus dem späten 19. Jahrhundert. Viele von ihnen resultieren aus weit vor dieser Zeit; während der Dunklen Jahren.

Verschiedene der Tränke sind auf Nonnen zurückzuführen, was absoluten Sinn ergibt. Sie blieben Jungfrauen und stellten ihr Tränke zur Verfügung, um das Kloster zu unterstützen. Hexen, die nicht heiraten wollten, hatten begrenzte Möglichkeiten, außer sie waren unabhängig vermögend.

Im Mittelalter wurde das Wimborne Kloster in Dorset exklusiv von Hexen bewohnt, die herausragende Leistungen in Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik erbrachten. Es muss viel Arbeit mit Erinnerungszaubern vorgegangen sein, um die männlichen Muggelvorgesetzten der Kirche davon abzuhalten, mitzubekommen, was vor sich ging.

Die Zaubererwelt entdeckte Behandlung für ganze Gruppierungen von Erkrankungen, Jahrhunderte bevor die Muggelwelt das Wissen von mikroskopischem Leben hatte. Zaubererheiler führten im alten Ägypten tiefgehende Analysen des menschlichen Körpers durch. Muggelärzte bezahlten Totengräber bis ins 19. Jahrhundert, damit sie sie mit frischen Toten belieferten, um sie zu sezieren. Kein Wunder, dass die Lebenserwartung von durchschnittlichen Zauberern drei bis vier Mal höher war als die eines Muggels.

Die Zaubererkultur mag ein beschränkte Sicht im Hinblick auf die weibliche Keuschheit haben als die Muggelkultur, aber weniger und weniger Hexen fügen sich. Von all meinen Freundinnen bin ich die einzige, von der ich sicher weiß, dass sie noch eine Jungfrau ist.

Kein Wunder, dass diese Tränke nicht länger hergestellt werden. Glücklicherweise haben die meisten der Tränke, die ich gesehen habe, ein Äquivalent, dass von jeder Hexe oder jedem Zauberer mit Fähigkeiten für diese Arbeit zubereitet werden kann, ausgenommen die Fruchtbarkeitstränke, die den Eltern die Kontrolle über die Empfängnis eines Jungen oder Mädchens geben.

Dies bringt mich nicht dabei weiter herauszufinden, warum Voldemort eine Maidbrauerin will. Vieles über Voldemort ergibt keinen Sinn. Von den Beschreibung über sein Verhalten und seinen Überzeugungen, die ich mitbekommen habe, ist der Mann verrückt. Er ist wie ein Kultführer, von sich selbst als eine Art religiöser Retter der Zaubererwelt denkend.

Severus muss so verloren und einsam gewesen sein, dass er sich da hinein ziehen ließ, als er siebzehn war. Er zwar zwei Jahre jünger als ich es jetzt bin, als er das Mal empfangen hat.

Es ist eine Schande, dass ich keine Zeit habe, mehr von diesen Tränken zu machen. Es gibt einige, die, wie es scheint, besser funktionieren könnten als diejenigen in modernen Zeiten.

Jeden Tag, den ich warte, bringe ich mehr Frauen in Gefahr. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie sind, aber Voldemort war bereit, acht Frauen zu kidnappen und zu töten, die wahrscheinlich fähig waren, einen Maid gebrauten Trank zu zubereiten.

Die Realität ist, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass Voldemort einen Maid gebrauten Trank braucht. Hätte ich gewusst, dass mein gewerbliches Unternehmen andere in Gefahr bringen könnte, hätte ich niemals damit begonnen. Ich hätte nur die Heiltränke für Remus und den Orden gebraut.

Voldemort muss eine Verbindung innerhalb des St. Mungo haben, die ihm von Poppy erzählt hat. Wenn Dumbledore sie nicht gerettet hätte, wäre sie gefoltert worden und hätte den Namen Hermine Granger verraten. Die Todesser wären jetzt hier oder Draco wäre aufgefordert worden, mich auszuliefern. Wer weiß, wie es dann weitergegangen wäre.

Wenn Voldemort so dringend eine Maidbrauerin benötigt, bringe ich jede andere, die dafür in Frage käme, in tödliche Gefahr.

Ich muss lächeln. Es ist wahrscheinlich die Art eines Lächelns, auf das Salazar Slytherin stolz wäre. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass ich dieses Lächeln zuvor schon auf Severus Gesicht gesehen habe.

Es ist zu meiner Sicherheit, seiner Sicherheit und der Sicherheit von jeder jungfräulichen Hexe in England. Ich schalte den Computer aus und lösche das Licht bis auf das neben meinem Bett. Ich ziehe meine Schuhe und Jeans aus, mein T-Shirt lasse ich für den Fall an, dass ich evakuiert werde. Ich klettere unter die Decken und greife zum Schubfach im Tisch neben meinem Bett. Ich nehme den Vibrator heraus.

Ich werde ihn heute Abend nicht benutzen. Ich werde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht verwenden, wenn ultrasensible Abhörgeräte jedes Geräusch im Gebäude an die Digital Magic Sicherheitsagenten weitergeben.

Ich betrachte ihn eingehend. Er soll von durchschnittlicher Größe sein und ist hautfarben. Ich drehe ihn um und überlege, wie Severus Zubehör aussehen wird. Wahrscheinlich viel violetter oder röter, wenn er erregt ist. Dieses gummiartige Ding ist bei Berührung kalt und tut nichts, bis ich den Knopf am Ende drücke.

Ich überlege, was ich berühren muss, um Severus Penis dazu zubringen, etwas zu tun. Ich lache leise in mich hinein. Ich vermute, ich werde es herausfinden.

Ich lege den Vibrator zurück in die Schublade und mache das Licht aus.

Irgendwann in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden werde ich es hautnah erleben.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 78, welches zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln gehört:_

„_Sollte ich spontan sein? Ja. Irgendwann werde ich sehr spontan sein und sie auf mich ziehen. Frauen mögen Spontaneität. Ich sollte Spontaneität in unser Zwischenspiel einplanen." (O-Ton meiner Beta Mawi zu diesem Satz: Oh NEIN!!!! Genial, ich liebe es!!!)_

_Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ihr mit dem kommenden Kapitel genauso viel Spaß haben werdet wie ich. Jedesmal, wenn ich diesen Abschnitt lese, kommen mir die Tränen vor Lachen. ;O) Aber es wird auch ein ernstes Thema geben…_


	78. Kapitel 78

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Cornelius – ich erfülle gern deinen Wunsch. ;O) Das folgende Kapitel ist wieder eines meiner liebsten. Severus ist hier einfach nur herrlich, in einer unschuldigen Weise. Ich muss immer wieder schmunzeln, nein, das ist gelogen, mir kommen sogar die Tränen vor Lachen, wenn ich seine Gedankengänge in diesem Kapitel lese._

_Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass euch dieser Abschnitt von Severus genauso viel Spaß macht und vor allem Vorfreude auf DAS nächste Kapitel gibt._

_inessnape, anonym und Padme: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Habe mich wie immer riesig gefreut._

_Los geht's…_

-------------------------------  
_**78. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
3. Mai 1999**

Ich habe den Schlaf der Toten geschlafen und wäre heute Morgen vorzugsweise nicht aufgestanden. Es ist fast acht Uhr und ich habe beschlossen, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen, damit ich herausfinden kann, wie es Albus geht.

Da Minerva an der Tür zu der sich bewegenden Wendeltreppe wartet, weiß ich, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der es nicht tolerieren kann, bis zum Mittag zu warten.

Wir begrüßen uns leise und treten ein, bevor wir über die Dinge, die wirklich in uns vorgehen, sprechen.

"Ich habe meine Autorität spielen lassen und Bill und Filius angewiesen, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen und die Schüler zu überwachen", gibt Minerva brüsk zu. „Ich bin nicht gewillt, mich darum zu scheren, wenn sie merken, dass ich neben Albus, Poppy und dir nicht anwesend bin. Wir wollen, dass der Dunkle Lord denkt, dass Albus eine leichte Verletzung in der Todesserattacke erlitten hat."

"Hast du was von Jean oder Miss Tonks gehört?"

"Remus nahm heute Morgen mittels Kamin Kontakt auf und sagte, dass sie um Viertel nach Sechs da waren und dann verschwanden. Er sagte, dass sie eine Spur verfolgen, aber nichts weiter weiß", erwidert Minerva.

Minerva sagt das Passwort, dass es der stellvertretenden Direktorin ermöglicht, das Büro des Direktors zu betreten. Wir gehen hinein und sehen Poppy die Treppe von Albus Räumen herunter kommen. Sie lächelt uns an, während sie sich uns nähert, ein sehr gutes Zeichen.

Poppy hält Minerva ihre Hände entgegen, welche diese ergreift als wir sie am Ende der Treppe treffen.

"Albus geht es gut", sagt Poppy. „Er schläft jetzt, war aber ein paar Stunden früher am heutigen Morgen wach gewesen."

Sie winkt uns zu den Sitzmöglichkeiten bei dem Kamin und ruft über diesen in die Küche nach einem Hauselfen, uns Frühstück zu bringen. Minerva ruft einen Tisch herbei und wir drei sitzen, als der Elf Schalen mit Essen bringt, damit wir uns selbst bedienen können. Der Elf verschwindet und wir können unser Gespräch fortsetzen.

"Wie ich gesagt habe", fährt Poppy fort, "Albus war so gegen 6 Uhr richtig munter und regsam. Er hatte Hunger und all seine Systeme schienen gut zu funktionieren", sagt sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Ich muss nicht wissen, dass sich Albus _so_ gut von seiner Qual erholt fühlt. Wenn es _das_ ist, was sie meinte. Ich habe auch nicht das Bedürfnis herauszufinden, ob Albus regelmäßig gesunde Darmbewegungen hat oder nicht. Das war am Lehrertisch während des Frühstücks für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft Diskussionsthema.

"Gibt es Anzeichen für bleibende Schäden vom dem Schlaganfall?", frage ich.

"Keine", sagt Poppy. "Ich konnte den geschädigten Bereich reparieren. Es war eher Routine, wie solche Dinge nun mal verlaufen."

"Das sind auf jeden Fall exzellente Neuigkeiten", verkündet Minerva.

"Ich habe ihm befohlen, die nächsten zwei Tage zur Erholung im Bett zu bleiben", verkündet Poppy während sie Rührei auf ihren Teller schaufelt. Sie sieht auf meinen Teller und schaufelt auch welches auf meinen, zusammen mit einem Stück Toast und drei Würstchen.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Poppy erkennt plötzlich, was sie da tut und bricht in Gelächter aus, als sie den Löffel zurück in die Schale legt. Minerva stimmt in ihr Lachen ein. Ich erlaube meinen Lippen ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so anmaßend war, Severus", lacht Poppy. „Mein Kopf ist an zwei Orten gleichzeitig und der Teil, der sich hier befand, entschied, dass du gefüttert werden musst und übernahm die Kontrolle."

Minerva übernimmt.

"Also", sagt sie in einem überlegenen Ton, "ich stimme zu." Sie greift herüber und fügt ein paar löffelvoll gebratene Champignons meinem Teller hinzu.

Meine andere Augenbraue gesellt sich nach oben zur anderen.

"Iss auf, Severus", weist sie an.

Da ich mich heute Morgen ungewöhnlich kooperativ fühle, zucke ich mit den Schultern und gehorche.

Das bringt beide zum Lachen.

Es tut gut, sich im Moment so entspannt zu fühlen, dass ich ihre Gesellschaft genießen kann.

Unglücklicherweise steht im Moment zu viel auf dem Spiel, um mich jetzt auf diese Weise zu verwöhnen.

"Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass es danach aussieht, dass Albus sich komplett erholen wird. Wie auch immer, wir müssen herausfinden, was gestern passiert ist."

Die zwei Frauen sehen sich mit ernsten Gesichtern an. Poppy nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft und tupft sich ihren Mund mit ihrer Serviette ab.

"Wie ich Remus vergangene Nacht erzählt habe", beginnt sie, "habe ich mich mit Aloysius Spence im Konferenzraum neben der Entbindungsstation getroffen. Ich habe ihm die zwei Tränke, die Hermine für das Kind mit dem Gehirntumor gebraut hatte, gegeben. Er gab mir einen Scheck als Bezahlung, ausgestellt auf Hermines Verliesnummer in Gringotts und einen zweiten für meinen Dienst. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich verschwand durch einen Seiteneingang, den ich immer benutze. Ich hatte meinen Portschlüssel bereits hervorgeholt und war bereit, zu verschwinden. Eine große Frau mit braunem Haar stand in der Gasse. Sie begann auf mich zuzugehen und ich erkannte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Bevor ich das Passwort sagen und verschwinden konnte, hatte eine zweite Person meinen Portschlüssel per Accio gerufen. Ich hielt dagegen, bevor sie mittels Accio meinen Zauberstab rufen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mich hinter einem Stapel Paletten versteckt und begonnen, Abwehrzauber zu sprechen. Es waren noch weitere da, die begannen, auf mich zu feuern. Ich weiß nicht mit Sicherheit wie viele anwesend waren."

"Ich rief Albus über mein Armband", sagt Poppy, hebt ihren linken Arm und zeigt uns ein täuschend einfaches Armband mit Goldgliedern an ihrem Handgelenk. „In dem ich die Abwehrzauber, die Albus mir über die Jahre beigebracht hatte, anwendete, konnte ich sie zurückhalten bis Albus kam. Er begann sofort damit, mit Angriffszaubern zurück zu schlagen. Er hat wenigstens zwei der Todesser niedergestreckt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lang er gegen sie gekämpft hat. Es waren wahrscheinlich nur ein oder zwei Minuten, aber es fühlte sich wie zwanzig an. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und er apparierte uns beide nach Hogwarts."

"Wir kamen hier herauf und ich rief Remus über den Kamin. Albus ließ die Banne auf dem Flohnetzwerk sinken und erlaubte es somit Remus und Ronald Weasley, hindurch zu kommen. Wir erklärten gerade, was passiert war, als Albus schwindelig wurde und er fiel. Alles, was danach passierte, war die medizinische Erstversorgung ."

"Wir wollten deine Behandlung von Albus letzte Nacht nicht unterbrechen", sagt Minerva. „Aber wir müssen diese Schecks sehen. Bill sagte, dass du einen Brief von Heiler Spence erhalten hast, in dem er um die Tränke bittet im Namen von Ellen und einem anderen Heiler, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Wir müssen den Namen erfahren und den Brief untersuchen."

"Ich dachte mir, dass ihr das vor haben könntet", erwidert Poppy und wühlt in ihrer Rocktasche herum. Sie zieht ein Bündel gefalteter Dokumente hervor, welche sie sorgfältig auffaltet und auf dem Tisch ablegt, eines nach dem anderen.

Minerva nickt mir zu und ich spreche den Zauber über sie. Die Schecks und der Brief glühen grün.

"Es befinden sich auf allen Aufspürzauber", verkünde ich, Minervas Augen treffen über den Tisch auf meine. „Die Zauber würden der Person, die sie gesprochen hat, ermöglichen, die Dokumente aufzuspüren, wahrscheinlich im Besitz der Maidbrauerin. Ansonsten erscheinen keine von ihnen gefährlich."

Ich lehne mich weiter vor, um den ersten zu begutachten. Es ist der Scheck mit der Verliesnummer, ausgestellt auf 238 Galeonen. Hermine bietet ihren Dienst unter Wert an. Sie hätte nicht weniger als 500 verlangen können. Darüber sollte ich mit ihr reden. Auch wenn es eine fragliche Sache ist, da sie nach der heutigen Nacht unfähig sein wird, jeglichen Maid gebrauten Trank herzustellen. Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brief.

„Wer ist der dritte Heiler?", fragt Minerva.

"Heiler Powell", antwortet Poppy. "Ich kenne ihn nicht sehr gut, aber er ist im Heilerregister von St. Mungo als Spezialist für Störungen im Gehirn aufgelistet."

"Ich vermute, Jean und Miss Tonks werden irgendwann hier eintreffen, um dies für ihre Untersuchung mitzunehmen", sagt Minerva. „Sie sagten, sie würden außerhalb des Hauptquartiers arbeiten, damit sie nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit durch Kommen und Gehen aus dem Büro des Direktors verursachen. Ich bin mir sicher, Remus wird ihnen sagen, sich hier gegen Mittag einzufinden."

"Wird Albus bis dahin Besucher empfangen können?", frage ich.

"Himmel, ja", erwidert Poppy. "Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich auf ihn setzen müssen, um ihn für zwei Tage im Bett zu halten." Sie sagt das mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

Minerva und ich stöhnen beide aufgrund der unangemessenen Vorstellung, die sich in unseren Köpfen abspielt. In jedem der letzten zehn Jahre habe ich Albus ein Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag gegeben, damit er weiterhin ein Sexleben führen kann. Mehr will ich darüber gar nicht wissen. Noch denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee für einen Mann ist, der gerade einen Schlaganfall hatte, etwas einzunehmen, in dem sich etwas befindet, dass Einfluss auf den Blutdruck hat.

"Poppy?", ich wäge meine Worte mit Bedacht ab. „Du weißt, dass Albus einen Trank einnimmt…"

"Wenn ich sage, dass Albus sich ausruht", unterbricht sie, "meine ich genau das." Sie betont es nachdrücklich, ist genervt und sieht an ihrer langen Nase entlang herab auf mich. Nicht, dass ich eine lange Nase kritisieren würde.

Minerva sieht uns fragend an.

"Das möchtest du nicht wissen", erwidern wir überraschend einheitlich.

Zum Glück zeigen die Hände an der Wanduhr auf _Zeit zum Unterrichten_ und erlauben es uns damit, schnell zu verschwinden.

Als wir das Ende der Wendeltreppe erreichen, legt Minerva ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, um mich zurück zu halten, und winkt mit ihrem Zauberstab zur Tür, damit sie sich nicht öffnet.

"Ich vermute, du hast heute Morgen nicht mit Bill gesprochen?", fragt sie.

"Nein", antworte ich. "Ich bin nicht aus dem Bett aufgestanden, bevor es nicht absolut notwendig war."

"Wir sprachen kurz", erklärt Minerva. „Bill und Hermine haben vergangene Nacht über die Tagebücher mit einander geredet. Er hat angeboten, den Vielsafttrank früh einzunehmen und deine letzte Klasse heute zu übernehmen, damit du früher als du geplant hast, verschwinden kannst. Es wäre zur gleichen Zeit wie seine freie Zeit."

"Es ist ein großzügiges Angebot seinerseits", erwidere ich und schüttle meinen Kopf in Bedauern. „Ich könnte die zusätzliche Zeit gebrauchen, aber es ist überzeugender für jeden, der das vielleicht an die Todesser weiter gibt, wenn Bill nach mir das Schloss verlässt. Er sollte mittels Portschlüssel nach Chicago reisen und Hermine zurückbringen. Das sollte von Draco oder einem von Hermines anderen Freunden, der es Draco erzählt, beobachtet werden. Wenn er Hermine morgen früh zurück nach Hogwarts bringt, werden wir einen Zeitablauf erstellt haben, dem keine Gründe widersprechen, dass Bill und Hermine die ganze Zeit zusammen waren."

"Es zeigt auf jeden Fall, dass du seit den letzten zwanzig Jahren ein Spion warst", sagt Minerva. „Ich habe es niemals aus der Perspektive gesehen. Ich sollte mit Bill darüber sprechen."

Dieses Mal greife ich vor und berühre ihren Arm, damit sie wartet.

"Ich habe vielleicht meine Dankbarkeit für alles, was du, Remus und Bill für Hermine und mich tun werden, vergangene Nacht nicht zum Ausdruck gebracht", sage ich sanft.

"Wir möchten, dass du und Hermine glücklich seid und soviel Zeit zusammen habt, die wir inmitten dieses Krieges, in dem wir uns befinden, erhaschen können", sagt Minerva, mit ein wenig Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Wenn wir drei bei den Vorbereitungen helfen können, die ihr beide für euch nicht schaffen könnt, ist das eine kleine Sache. Ich bedaure nur, dass ihr nicht die Privatsphäre haben werdet, die ihr haben solltet, als die einzigen, die von euren ersten intimen Momenten wissen. Für den Fall, dass wir die Möglichkeit nicht mehr haben werden, uns zwischen jetzt und wenn du gehst, zu sehen, ich wünsche dir heute eine glückliche Nacht."

Ich gebe dem Impuls nach und beuge mich nach unten, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen.

Weitere Worte sind nicht notwendig. Minerva und ich gehen, sie in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers und ich hinunter in die Kerker.

-----------------------

Albus lächelt und strahlt als er in seinem Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin thronend sitzt. Das Wohnzimmer in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten ist überfüllt als wir alle Teller mit Sandwichs auf unseren Knien in dem Versuch balancieren, ein schnelles Mittagessen mit einem Treffen zu kombinieren, um Albus Gesundheit einzuschätzen und ein Update über die Untersuchung der Identität des geheimen Todessers im St. Mungo zu erhalten.

Albus hat uns versichert, dass es ihm gut geht, sich erholt und er es als ziemlich unfair ansieht, dass er dazu gezwungen wird, bis Mittwoch Morgen im Bett zu bleiben. Das steht klar im Widerspruch zu der Tatsache, der im Moment den Lehnsessel vor uns in Beschlag hat. Wie auch immer, er lächelt fröhlich als Poppy seine heldenhafte Rettung ihrer Person aus den Händen der Todesser beschreibt. In einer unverhohlenen Darstellung falscher Bescheidenheit, setzt er seine eigenen Bemühungen herab und lobt sie für schnelles Denken und exzellente Abwehrzauber, was alles möglich gemacht hat.

Angeber.

Miss Tonks und Jean Lamb kommen gerade an, zusammen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt im Schlepptau. Nach ihren Gesichtsausdrücken glaube ich, dass sie dringende Neuigkeiten haben. Sie haben die volle Aufmerksamkeit von jedem Anwesenden: Lupin, Potter, Sommersby, Mad-Eye, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Minerva, Poppy und ich.

"Wir haben Heiler Spence heute Morgen gefunden", berichtet Jean in sachlichem Ton. „Er ist tot."

Poppy keucht und ergreift Albus Hand.

"Dieser Vorfall ist jetzt offizielles Anliegen der Magischen Strafverfolgung", verkündet Kingsley, seine Stimme verdeutlicht, dass er keine Widerrede duldet. „Der Orden muss sehr umsichtig sein, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen. Glücklicherweise führe ich die Untersuchung an. Was auch immer ich erfahre, wird der Orden erfahren. Wie auch immer, die MSV wird nichts erfahren, was der Orden sie nicht wissen lassen will."

"Wir sind eigentlich in unserer Mittagspause hier", sagt Tonks sehr anspielend. Remus winkt ihr zu, sich zu ihm zu setzen und gibt ihr ein Sandwich.

"Ausgenommen ich", sagt Jean. „Ich bestimme selbst, wann ich arbeite, aber Essen klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee."

Minerva schiebt ihren Stuhl beiseite, um Platz für Jean zu schaffen. Sie zieht einen Stuhl neben meinem hervor. Mit der Feinheit eines hungrigen Hippogreifs, der ein totes Frettchen gesichtet hat, greift sie herüber und nimmt sich das zweite Rindfleischsandwich von meinem Teller und beißt sehr großzügig ab.

"Urgh", grunzt sie und sieht sich nach etwas um, in das sie hinein spucken kann. Da sie nichts erblicken kann, ohne eine Menge Verwandlung vornehmen zu müssen, was sie im Moment nicht bewerkstelligen kann, kaut und schluckt sie mit einer Grimasse, auf die ein Wasserspeier eifersüchtig sein würde. Ihre Augen werden wässrig und ihre Nase läuft. Ich fummle in meinen Umhängetaschen, finde ein sauberes Taschentuch und gebe es ihr. Während sie ihr Gesicht abwischt und ihre Nase putzt, zaubere ich ein eiskaltes Glas Milch hervor. Sie schnappt es sich und nippt, um das Feuer in ihrem Mund zu löschen.

"Wie kannst du ein perfektes Rindfleischsandwich ruinieren, in dem du Meerrettich darauf tust?", fragt sie, als sie das Brot oben auf dem Sandwich wegnimmt und die anrüchige Zutat wegzaubert.

Ich lehne mich vor und flüstere, "Das lehren sie uns in der Todesserschule. Es ist eine äußerst effektive Methode Frauenzimmer zu entwaffnen, die einem das Essen stehlen."

"Versuch es nicht mal", murrt sie. „Ich kenne dich, seit du elf warst und du hast dieses schreckliche Sodbrennen-in-einem-Glas Zeug schon damals gegessen. Es mag deinem Wachstum nichts entgegen gesetzt haben, aber ich halte es für bestimmte, bereuenswerte Tendenzen in deiner Persönlichkeit verantwortlich. Ich plane, einen Bericht darüber zu schreiben, welcher im nächsten Newsletter der Abteilung für Magische Maße und Gewichte in der _Lernen Sie Ihre Todesser kennen_ Kolumne erscheinen wird."

"Du sagst das, als wäre es eine Beleidigung", flüstere ich in Erwiderung.

"Warte, bis du den Artikel siehst", flüstert sie zurück und nimmt einen Bissen von ihrem jetzt gewürzfreien Sandwich.

Potter reicht Shacklebolt einen Teller mit einem Hühner Salat Sandwich. Kingsley zieht eine Grimasse und gibt es ihm zurück, ihm sagend, dass er Schinken und Käse auf braunem Brot will, mit Kartoffelchips und einer eingelegten Zwiebel an der Seite.

Arthur Weasley fragt nach Corned Beef. Moody sieht jeden mit Skepsis an und nimmt einem Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Treffen in einen Pub verlegen? Ich könnte jetzt einen Feuerwhisky brauchen.

Ein Hauself wird gerufen und nimmt Bestellungen an. Albus will für jeden Zitronen Spritzkuchen. Vielleicht werden zerbröselte Zitronenbonbons auf der Spitze prangen? Wann übernahmen die Ordenstreffen das Drum und Dran eines Kaffeekränzchens für Damen?

Ich muss seufzen. Ich habe noch so viele Dinge zu erledigen.

Während sie das unter einander ausmachen, werde ich mir ein paar Minuten gönnen, um an heute Abend und Hermine zu denken. Heute Morgen, als die kleinen Wichte eine arithmantische Analyse für vier zugewiesene Tränke durchgeführt haben, habe ich die Zutaten, die ich für den Trank des Virgo Curato benötige, zusammen gesucht. Sie sind sicher verwahrt in meiner bodenlosen Tragetasche, zusammen mit den Kristallen, dem goldenen Kessel und den Pergamenten, auf denen das Ritual, das benötigt wird, um den Trank herzustellen, beschrieben ist.

Das Gewand, das getragen werden muss, ist ein bisschen fragwürdig, da das Ritual ein Nachtgewand erfordert, dass vor tausend Jahren getragen worden ist. Ein Herrennachthemd ist der akzeptierte Standard, was in Ordnung für mich ist, da ich so etwas beim Schlafen trage. Ich habe ein feines, schwarzes, seidiges Herrennachthemd, das ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Lucius und Narzissa vor ein paar Jahren war. Ich habe es nur bei Gelegenheiten getragen, wenn ich bei ihnen zuhause übernachtet habe.

Wird Hermine denken, ich wäre altmodisch? Sie hat eines meiner Nachthemden getragen, als sie vor einem Monat krank gewesen ist, somit hat sie eine Ahnung davon, was ich wohl trage.

Ich könnte einen Pyjama anziehen, aber es gibt bestimmte Aspekte in dem Ritual, die dazu führen, dass man besser ein Nachthemd trägt. Es wird also ein Herrennachthemd sein. Ich frage mich, was Hermine tragen wird?

Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Pfad der Spekulation nicht weiter voran schreiten.

Ein Hauself bietet mir ein weiteres Rindfleischsandwich an. Da Jean die Hälfte meines Mittagessens verdrückt hat, nehme ich an. Wie es aussieht, isst sie ein zweites Sandwich – mit Truthahn und Salat.

Das erinnert mich daran, weiter zu essen.

Das Ritual beinhaltet schrittweise Anweisungen für die Reihenfolge, in welcher die Dinge zu tun sind. Das ist alles vorgegeben. Danach, wage ich zu behaupten, brauche ich ein Nickerchen.

Nach dem Nickerchen sollte es mehr körperliche Liebe geben.

Ähm.

Uh oh.

Dafür gibt es kein Ritual.

Ich werde auf mich selbst angewiesen sein.

Ich habe ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen.

Hermine wird erwarten, irgendwann während der Nacht in sexueller Ekstase zu sein. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass ich diese sexuelle Ekstase erreichen werde. Sie wird es nicht mögen, wenn ich sie in dem Prozess vernachlässige.

Scheiße.

Meine sexuellen Begegnungen in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren beinhalteten käufliche Liebe. In diesem Sex ging es um mein Vergnügen, nicht ihres. Ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zollte, wie die Dinge für sie liefen. Sie hätten es vortäuschen können, soweit ich weiß.

Ich bemerke, dass ich aufgehört habe, zu essen und auf meine Hände starre.

"Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Sandwich?", fragt Jean und stupst mich an. „Außer wie es mit der cremigen geriebenen Wurzel darauf schmeckt? Hättest du lieber etwas Genießbares? Ich kann einen der Hauselfen rufen, um dir ein nettes Brunnenkresse oder Gurkensandwich zu holen."

"Das ist äußerst aufmerksam von dir", erwidere ich. „Ich denke einfach nur über die Fülle des Geschmacks, die Nuance des vorsichtig gebratenen Rindfleisches kombiniert mit der Schärfe des Meerrettichs nach. Man muss sich dem mit Bedacht zuwenden, um es vollständig zu genießen."

"Mach weiter", schnaubt Jean. "Es ist deine Magenschleimhaut, nicht meine."

Ich nehme einen Bissen von meinem Sandwich und sinniere für eine Weile.

Ich sollte nicht annehmen, dass ich nicht fähig sein werde, mich um Hermines Befriedigung zu kümmern. Ich muss einfach die Situation analysieren.

Das Ritual wird Hermines erstes Mal sein. Danach wird es ihr vielleicht ein wenig unbehaglich sein und sie wird sich ausruhen. Nachdem ich letzte Nacht so wenig geschlafen habe, wird ein Nickerchen auch für mich äußerst erholend sein.

Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die wir später in der Nacht tun können, die für uns beide sehr befriedigend sein können und nicht unangenehm für sie. Ich muss mich einfach daran erinnern, die Dinge langsam anzugehen und äußerst aufmerksam darauf zu achten, was ihr Vergnügen bereitet. Man nimmt allgemein an, dass ich mit meinen Händen sehr fähig bin und ich bin mit Sicherheit bereit, sie gut einzusetzen. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, dass ich ihre Haut berühre und keine Zaubertränkezutaten zerhacke oder in einem Kesselrühre.

Also, rühren vielleicht.

Der Hals ist an den Seiten und im Nacken sensibel. Streicheln und Küssen sollte effektiv sein. Füße und Zehen sollen sehr auf Lecken und Saugen reagieren. Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, an ihren Zehen zu saugen. Ich frage mich, ob Hermine kitzlig ist? Ihre Körperpflege und Hygiene sind normalerweise makellos, somit wären ihre Zehen sauber. Und wir beide müssen unser rituelles Bad nehmen, bevor wir mit irgendetwas beginnen. Ich sollte besser auf die Sauberkeit meiner Zehen achten für den Fall, dass Hermine entscheidet, irgendwas mit ihnen zu machen.

Ich sollte mich auch um ihre Ohren kümmern. Das Ohrläppchen ist bekanntlich eine erogene Zone. Auf jeden Fall für mich.

Apropos Ohren, ich muss daran denken, Komplimente zu flüstern. Hermine hat gesagt, dass sie meine Stimme mag und dass es stimulierend ist, meine Stimme belehrend zu hören. Irgendwann sollte ich meine Rede an die Erstklässler für sie rezitieren, in einem komplett anderen Zusammenhang. Ich denke nicht, dass es heute Nacht angebracht wäre, einen Vortrag zu halten, aber ich sollte auf jeden Fall Hermines Brüste loben. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, als ich sie nackt gesehen habe während der Cruciatus Behandlung, passen sie äußerst gut in eine Hand.

Ich werde sie verbal aufmuntern, mich zu berühren. Vielleicht ist Loben in dieser Situation angebracht? Ja. Loben und Ermuntern.

Keine Erwähnung von Hauspunkten, egal ob addierend oder subtrahierend. Solch Humor würde wahrscheinlich unangebracht sein.

Ihr Rücken und ihre Schultern werden gute Stellen zum Berühren sein. Wäre es effektiver, sie zu berühren, wenn sie aufrecht sitzt als unter sie greifen zu müssen? Oder ich könnte herum rollen und sie auf mich ziehen und ihren Rücken dann streicheln.

Sollte ich spontan sein? Ja. Irgendwann werde ich sehr spontan sein und sie auf mich ziehen. Frauen mögen Spontaneität. Ich sollte Spontaneität in unser Zwischenspiel einplanen.

Ich habe vor, Hermines Brüste zu genießen. Ich sollte keine Probleme haben, daran zu denken, sie dort zu küssen und zu berühren. Das ist ein guter Plan. Wenn ich erstmal meinen Weg zu ihren Brüsten gebahnt habe, kann ich meinen Pfad an ihrem Bauch hinab küssen und berühren, zu viel intimeren Bereichen. Sicherlich wird sie das Berühren und sogar das Lecken in solchen Regionen stimulierend finden.

Werde ich bereit sein, zu lecken?

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich in der Anwesenheit von anderen im Moment bin und meine Zunge nicht herausstrecken und versuchen sollte, sie zu betrachten. Sie sollte ausreichend lang sein für solche Zwecke.

Ich muss offenen für alle Möglichkeiten sein. Ich habe das Ziel, dass Hermine wenigstens einen ekstatischen Orgasmus heute Nacht haben wird. Wenn sie einen ekstatischen Orgasmus hat, werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch einen haben. Das ist eine der Gelegenheit, in der Schreien gut ist.

Wie kann ich sie am besten dazu bringen, ihre Beine zu öffnen? Sie ist eine Anfängerin…. Wenn sie erregt ist, wird sie sie automatisch öffnen? Vielleicht nicht. Könnte ich "Öffne deine Beine" in einer sexy Weise sagen? Ich könnte ihre Beine streicheln, während ich frage. Dass würde ihr helfen, sich zu entspannen.

Wo sollte ich mich zu dem Zeitpunkt befinden? Sollte ich da unten sein oder bei ihrem Kopf, damit ich in ihr Ohr flüstern kann? Ich bin groß genug, dass ich es so machen kann und trotzdem ihre Beine streichle. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Hand unter ihren Oberschenkel legen und sie ein wenig anheben? Aber wenn sie ihr Bein zu hoch nimmt, wird es mir nicht möglich sein, mich über sie zu rollen. Ich müsste ein wenig höher kommen und über ihr Bein klettern. Würde das ihre Stimmung hemmen? Es könnte ihr auch den Blick zu gut frei geben auf eine bemerkenswerte, herausragende Erscheinung. Sie wird ihn zu der Zeit bereits gesehen und einmal erlebt haben. Wäre das für sie ausreichend, um sich bei meiner Nacktheit wohl zu fühlen? Natürlich, wenn mein Gesicht da unten ist und ich lecke, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht in der geistigen Verfassung, mein Stadium der Erregtheit zu bemerken. Ich frage mich, ob ich zuerst meine Finger benutzen sollte? Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass die korrekte Technik die Einführung eines Fingers oder zwei beinhaltet, während man den Daumen zum Stimulieren der Kli…

"Severus?"

Mir wird in den Arm gekniffen, was meinen Gedankengang unterbricht. Ich schaue auf und sehe, dass Jean mich neugierig ansieht.

"Ja?", erwidere ich.

"Du starrst auf dein Sandwich", sagt sie und klingt besorgt. „Wenn Mike mich in der Weise ansieht, wie du dein Sandwich, bedeutet es, dass etwas passieren wird, das ich wirklich genießen werde. Kommst du genug raus?"

Glücklicherweise muss ich nicht antworten, da Shacklebolt neben Albus steht und um unsere Aufmerksamkeit bittet.

"Nun, da sich unsere Mittagessensituation geklärt hat", verkündet Albus, „sollte ich das Treffen an Kingsley übergeben."

"Wie ich zuvor schon gesagt habe", beginnt Shacklebolt, "steht die Ermittlung jetzt unter der Federführung des Aurorenbüros. Ich bin der zuständige Leiter und Tonks wird mir assistieren. Jean wird inoffiziell mitarbeiten, die Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße repräsentierend. Die Ermittlungen wurden heute Morgen schon sehr früh von Tonks und Jean aufgenommen", fährt er fort. „Wenn ihr zwei den anderen berichten könntet, was ihr herausgefunden habt?"

Jean und Tonks erheben sich und stellen sich zu Shacklebolt im vorderen Teil des Raumes.

"Um 2 Uhr 45", sagt Tonks, "kamen Jean und ich im St. Mungo an. Wir haben uns die Gasse angesehen, in der die Todesser versucht haben, Madam Pomfrey zu entführen. Wir haben Blutspuren gefunden in dem Bereich, den Poppy als den Platz angegeben hat, wo ein Todesser verletzt hinfiel. Ich habe Lesungen vorgenommen und wir werden sehen, ob sie zu jemandem in unserer Datenbank passen. Es sind keine Leichen gefunden worden."

"Wir betraten das St. Mungo und gingen zu dem Konferenzraum, in dem Poppy sich mit Heiler Spence getroffen hat", berichtet Jean. „Wir haben dort nichts Auffälliges gefunden. Wir erhielten die Wohnadressen von Heiler Spence, Heilerin Smith und Heiler Powell und suchten zuerst Spence auf."

„Das Licht war an und die Hintertür des Hauses war unverschlossen", sagt Tonks, „deshalb haben wir den Vorteil genutzt und sind hinein gegangen. Wir fanden Spence Körper in einem der oberen Schlafzimmer. Es gab keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Meine Vermutung ist, dass er überrascht wurde und den Avada erhielt."

"Aufgrund der Körpermessungen", sagt Jean, "stellten wir die Todeszeit für ungefähr 13 Uhr gestern fest. Das wäre drei Stunden bevor er seine Schicht um 16 Uhr antreten musste."

"Mein Termin mit ihm wäre um 20 Uhr 30 gewesen", unterbricht Poppy. „Ich habe ihn gesehen und sprach mit ihm um halb neun im Konferenzraum, als ich die Tränke übergab."

Jean sieht zu Tonks, die ihr zunickt.

"Wir glauben, dass Heiler Spence, mit dem du dich getroffen hast, ein Doppelgänger mittels Vielsafttrank gewesen ist", sagt Jean. „Wir wissen nicht, ob der Doppelgänger die Person war, die Spence getötet hat oder ob er einen Komplizen hatte."

"Severus hat die Schecks überprüft, die zur Bezahlung der Tränke verwendet wurden", ergänzt Poppy. „Er hat Aufspürzauber auf ihnen und auf dem Originalbrief, in dem darum gebeten wird, dass ich die Maidbrauerin bitte, zwei Tränke herzustellen, gefunden."

"Wir benötigen alles als Beweise", sagt Shacklebolt. „Wir können sie tiefergehender analysieren, um herauszufinden, wo sie herkamen und welche Aufspürzauber auf ihnen verwendet wurden."

Poppy nickt zustimmend und gibt sie an Tonks.

"Als wir den Körper gefunden hatten", sagt Tonks, „haben wir Kingsley benachrichtigt, damit die Ermittlung irgendwann im Laufe des Tages offiziell werden würde."

"Soweit es die MSV betrifft", verdeutlicht Shacklebolt, „wurde die Untersuchung erst offiziell, als heute Moren um 8 Uhr 15 das Aurorenbüro einen Ruf vom St. Mungo erhielt, dass etwas im Krankenhaus gestohlen worden ist. Jemand betrat den Tränkevorratsraum der Entbindungsabteilung und stahl zehn Flaschen der Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränke. Dies führte zu einem offiziellen Besuch durch zwei Auroren bei Heiler Spence zuhause. Im Bericht steht, dass sie die Leiche gefunden haben."

"Ihre Durchsuchung des Hauses ergab, dass Spence Schreibtisch durchwühlt worden war", sagt Tonks. „Wir vermuten, dass Spence seine Passwörter aufgeschrieben hatte. Das hat es dem Doppelgänger ermöglicht, an den Schrank zu gelangen, wo die Fruchtbarkeitstränke aufbewahrt werden."

„Warum würde der Betrüger Fruchtbarkeitstränke stehlen?", fragt Potter.

"Maid gebraute Fruchtbarkeitstränke sind sehr teuer", sagt Shacklebolt. „Sie könnten auf dem Schwarzmarkt für tausende von Galeonen verkauft werden."

"Das passt nicht zu der Todesserfalle für Madam Pomfrey", unterbreche ich. „Der Dunkle Lord hat die Todessereinheit losgeschickt, um Madam Pomfrey zu entführen, damit er den Namen der Ordensmaidbrauerin aus ihr heraus zwingen könnte. Warum würde der Betrüger sich die Zeit in all dem nehmen, um Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu stehlen?"

"Was wäre, wen sie von Anfang an hinter den Fruchtbarkeitstränke her waren?", fragt Arthur, sich am Kopf kratzend.

"Wenn das der Fall ist", sagt Jean, "hätten sich die Todesser nicht mit Madam Pomfrey aufgehalten. Sie hätten ihren Betrüger dazu benutzen können, die Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu holen und Madam Pomfrey in Ruhe gelassen."

"Irgendwelche Ideen, Severus?", fragt Albus von seinem Sitz im vorderen Teil des Zimmers aus. Er sieht müde aus und diese Diskussion sollte zum Ende kommen, damit er sich wieder hinlegen kann.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Vielleicht hat der Tränkediebstahl nichts zu tun mit dem Versuch, Poppy zu kidnappen."

"Es gibt noch mehr Merkwürdigkeiten", sagt Jean. „Madam Pomfrey hat einen Auftrag von Spence erhalten, dass die Maidbrauerin einen Trank für ein Kind mit einem Hirntumor zubereitet. Die Heiler, die dieses Kind behandeln, sind Ellen Smith und Sydney Powell."

"Wir haben ihre Büros überprüft", sagt Tonks. „Keiner der beiden behandelt zurzeit ein Kind mit einem Hirntumor, das in einer lebensbedrohlichen Lage ist, wie im Brief beschrieben wurde. Das kam uns verdächtig vor und wir haben ihr Zuhause untersucht."

"Ellen und Mark Smith sind verschwunden", sagt Jean. „Laut ihrem Büro sind sie über das Wochenende in Paris. Wir haben Kontakte, die versuchen, sie zu finden. Dazu wird Heiler Powell vermisst. Er hat sich nicht zur Arbeit gemeldet und hat keinen Urlaub. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er ist und bei ihm zuhause liegt nichts Auffälliges vor."

"So wie die Dinge stehen", sagt Shacklebolt, "steht keiner der möglichen Verdächtigen zurzeit für Befragungen zur Verfügungen. Spence ist tot, Ellen Smith ist nicht da und Sydney Powell wird vermisst."

Minerva steht auf und sieht sehr irritiert aus.

"Sicherlich glaubt keiner von euch, dass Ellen Smith hier eine Verdächtige ist", beharrt sie und wackelt mit ihrem Finger in Richtung Shacklebolt. „Sie und Mark sind seit dem Ersten Krieg Mitglieder des Ordens."

"Minerva", sagt Jean, "niemand von uns möchte Ellen als Verdächtige sehen, aber wir können die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Ich zähle sie und Mark zu meinen Freunden. Ich habe den Job als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in dem Jahr übernommen, nachdem Mark sich heraus geniest hat. Im Moment haben wir sie nicht gefunden. Ein Trip nach Paris könnte ein Alibi sein, um die eine oder andere Tat zu decken. Ein Ordensmitglied zu sein, reicht nicht aus, um jemanden als Verdächtigen auszuschließen."

"Wenn Ellen Smith eine Todesserin wäre", sagt Minerva mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben, "hätte sie alle möglichen Informationen an den Dunklen Lord weitergeben können. Sie war in dem Komitee, das die Waffe entwickelt hat. Wenn sie eine Verräterin wäre, hätte er Severus schon getötet."

"Sie hätte jeden täuschen können, um an die größere Beute zu gelangen", erwidert Jean. „Vergesst nicht, dass Informationen, die in Severus Anwesenheit bei Ordenstreffen offenbart werden, durch einen speziellen Fidelius beschützt sind. Sie können nicht an den Dunklen Lord verraten werden und selbst er kann den Fidelius nicht brechen."

"Tatsächlich", unterbricht Arthur, "gab es ein Treffen in meinem Haus, bei dem Ellen anwesend war, bevor Professor Snape eintraf. Ich weiß nicht, was besprochen wurde, aber es wurde nicht vom Fidelius beschützt."

"Gutes Argument", murmele ich zu mir selbst. Ich frage mich, ob der fehlende Zeitraum von Samstag als der Dunkle Lord mich obliviatet hat, irgendwas damit zu tun haben könnte? Wenn Ellen ihm Informationen gegeben hat, die nicht vom Fidelius beschützt wurden, könnte er mich damit irgendwie am Samstag konfrontiert haben. Mit Sicherheit hätte er mich viel schlimmer verletzt als er getan hat, wenn er gedacht hätte, ich sei ein Verräter. Ich wäre tot, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre. Wenn er durch mich Informationen über Hermine als Maidbrauerin erhalten hätte, hätte er sie mittlerweile gefasst.

"Ich war bei dem Treffen anwesend", offenbart Remus. „Wir sprachen nur davon, wie wir Bill vor dem Fluch auf dem Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewahrt haben."

"Die kleine Information könnte von Interesse für Riddle sein", sagt Arthur, „da er derjenige war, der den Fluch auf den Posten gelegt hat."

"Er würde bereits wissen, dass der Fluch nicht funktioniert", erwidert Sommersby, „da Professor Weasley die Stelle immer noch inne hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel der Dunkle Lord von all dem weiß", sage ich, mir die Freiheit herausnehmend, zu unterbrechen, da ich im Raum anwesend bin. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich lebend herumlaufen würde, wenn er glaubt, dass ich ihm Informationen vorenthalte oder in irgendeiner Art nicht loyal war."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Albus. „Es müssen noch mehr Nachforschungen angestellt werden, bevor wir irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen können. Keine Möglichkeiten sollten außer Acht gelassen werden. Wie Minerva glaube ich, dass Ellen Smith ein treues Ordensmitglied ist. Wie auch immer, ich bin auch derjenige, der niemals gedacht hat, dass Peter Pettigrew die Potters verraten könnte", sagt er mit einem bereuenden Nicken zu Harry Potter. „Ich habe daraus eine wertvolle und schmerzliche Lektion gelernt. Die Indizien werden zeigen, wer beteiligt war und wir dürfen dabei nicht im Weg stehen, in dem wir uns versammeln und bewerten."

"Es soll eine Notiz oder einen Brief von Ellen und Heiler Powell an Heiler Spence geben, mit der Bitte um die Hilfe der Maidbrauerin", sagt Poppy. „Wurde der Brief gefunden?"

"Ich werde meine Leute nach ihm suchen lassen", sagt Shacklebolt. „Poppy, wer ist die Maidbrauerin, um die sich alles dreht? Weiß sie, dass die Todesser nach ihr suchen? Wir müssen sie beschützen."

Poppy sieht sich im Zimmer um.

Bill steht auf und alle Augen richten sich auf ihn.

"Die Maidbrauerin ist Hermine Granger", sagt er zu Shacklebolt. „Wir haben mit einander kommuniziert und sie weiß, dass die Todesser nach ihr suchen. Sie und ich haben vor, bald sicher zu stellen, dass sie für die Zubereitung von Maid gebrauten Tränken nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. Professor Snape wird dafür sorgen, dass diese Information an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben wird. Hoffentlich wird dies die Bestrebungen, eine Maidbrauerin aufzuspüren, beenden."

Bill sieht zurück zu seinem Vater, der im Moment ziemlich sprachlos drein schaut. Arthur richtet sich auf und gibt seinem Sohn einen dieser „wir sprechen später" Gesichtsausdrücke.

Hermine hatte erwähnt, dass Arthur und Molly eine Beziehung zwischen uns vermuten. Aufgrund dessen scheint Bills Aussage verwirrend. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich sehr erleichtert, dass Bill dies gesagt hat. Auch wenn er nicht gesagt hat, dass er es persönlich sicher stellen wird, dass Hermine keine Maid gebrauten Tränke mehr herstellen kann, deutete er es an.

Albus strahlt ihn an.

Zweifellos denkt er, dass sein Versuch der Verkuppelung funktioniert hat und Bill und Hermine mehrere Weasleys mit krausem rotem Haar produzieren, die irgendwann in der Zukunft Hogwarts besuchen werden.

Hier liegst du absolut falsch, Albus. Hermine und ich werde heute Nacht unsere Beziehung perfektionieren. Sie gehört mir. Sie hat mich ausgewählt, nicht ihn. Ich vermute, es wäre kleinlich, wenn ich ‚Da, siehst du!' hinzufügen würde.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit geht zurück zum aktuellen Thema als Shacklebolt sich räuspert.

"Also", sagt er und schaut ziemlich peinlich berührt. „Wir sollten nicht davon ausgehen, dass es das Problem löst und die Todesser nicht mehr nach ihr suchen werden. Der Dunkle Lord könnte sich dafür rächen, dass sie damit aus seiner Reichweite ist. Sie könnte weiterhin Schutz brauchen."

"Darum wird sich gekümmert", sagt Bill und klingt sehr endgültig als er versucht, dass Gesprächsthema abzuschließen.

Sommersby versteht den Wink.

"Ich glaube, wir haben schon zu viel Zeit aufgewendet", sagt Chester, bevor Albus etwas sagen kann. „Albus sollte sich ausruhen, die Lehrer müssen zu ihren Klassen und wir sollten die Ermittler zu ihrer Arbeit zurückkehren lassen."

"Allerdings", sagt Albus. "Ich danke euch allen für eure aufmunternden Worte und Wünsche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in ein paar Tagen wieder gesund und zurück zu meinen gewohnten Aktivitäten sein werde. Sobald wir neue Informationen zu der Ermittlung haben, werden wir euch informieren. Ich würde gern Kingsley, Jean und Tonks für ihre Bemühungen loben, dem Ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen."

Das Lob wird würdevoll akzeptiert und jeder bereitet sich vor, zu gehen. Jean versteckt ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand und verkündet, nach Hause zu gehen, um etwas zu schlafen.

"Konntest du Potter schon überreden, dich in die Kammer des Schreckens zu führen?", fragt sie. „Wenn wir heute etwas mehr Zeit hätten, würde ich ihn bitten."

"Ich habe solch eine Bitte nicht ausgesprochen", erwidere ich. „Potter hatte berichtet, dass der Weg dahin teilweise eingestürzt und es unsicher ist. Irgendwann, wenn die Dinge weniger hektisch sind, habe ich vor, dort hinein zu gehen und mir die Kammer selbst anzusehen."

"Ich lag richtig, als ich annahm, dass etwas mit der Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrte nicht stimmte", sagt Jean mit Nachdruck. „Ich hätte die Verbindung zwischen dieser Mädchentoilette und Myrtes Tod erkennen müssen."

"Wir hätten es, als wir nach der Kammer gesucht haben, haben es aber nicht", erwidere ich, zucke mit den Schultern als ich mir die Zeit ins Gedächtnis zurückrufe, in der Jean und ich nach dem Raum, von dem wir sicher waren, dass er existiert, gesucht haben. „Ich war davon überzeugt, dass der Eingang im Slytherin Turm oder dem Kerker darunter ist. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass Salazar den Eingang irgendwo zuließ, wo er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte als er noch lebte. Die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock ist kein Gebiet, das er überwachen würde."

"Vielleicht war er ein wenig pervers und überwachte doch Vorgänge in der Toilette", Jean runzelt die Stirn.

Ich zucke zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass der Gründer meines Hauses es genießen würde, junge Mädchen bei ihren Privatangelegenheiten zu beobachten.

"Wenn Salazar irgendwelche Zauber oder Mittel gehabt hat, die es ihm erlauben würden, in die Mädchentoilette zu sehen", erwidere ich, meinen Ekelschauer unterdrückend, „hat er sie entfernt, bevor er Hogwarts verließ."

"Vielleicht hat einer der früheren Hauslehrer von Slytherin sie gefunden und entfernt", spekuliert Jean. „Auf jeden Fall hätte das Aldis, die Vertrauenswürdige sofort getan, als sie die erste Hauslehrerin von Slytherin wurde."

"Aldis hätte sie nicht nur an Ort und Stelle gelassen", antworte ich, "sie hätte den männlichen Lehrern für einen kurzen Blick Geld abgeknöpft. Als man sie Aldis, die Vertrauenswürdige nannte, war das sarkastisch gemeint."

"Oh", erwidert Jean und schaut überrascht. „Ich denke, Hauslehrer besitzen Informationen, die wir anderen nicht bekommen."

"So ist es", murmle ich erwidernd.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Jean, "werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen. Wir sollten Potter dazu bewegen, für uns irgendwann den Eingang zu öffnen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man einen Parselmund benötigt, um dort hinein zu gelangen? Das ist unser Salazar, auf lange Sicht planend. Nur ein Größenwahnsinniger und ein Kind haben es innerhalb von tausend Jahren bewerkstelligt, hinein zu kommen."

Jean geht und nimmt ihren Platz in der Reihe vor dem Kamin mit den anderen, die darauf warten, aus Hogwarts zu flohen, ein. Sie spricht eifrig mit Potter, der offensichtlich ihrem Charme erliegt. Zweifellos wird Jean Potter zu einer Expedition überredet haben, bevor sie verschwindet. Ich muss lächeln, weil sie sicher stellen wird, dass ich bei diesem kleinen Abenteuer mit dabei bin. Ich werde bekommen, was ich will und werde Potter nichts schuldig sein.

Es gibt Tage, an denen das Leben schön ist.

Minerva und ich gehen die Treppen zu Albus Büro hinab. Bill wartet dort auf mich. Minerva tätschelt mich noch einmal am Arm, bevor sie geht.

"Hermine und ich haben letzte Nacht mit einander über unser Paar-Tagebuch gesprochen und heute Morgen erneut" sagt Bill in einem Flüsterton. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie um 17 Uhr unserer Zeit abholen werde. Das wird mir Zeit geben, mittels Portschlüssel zum St. Germaine Wohnheim zu reisen und dort den Bus zu ihrem Appartementgebäude zu nehmen. Draco und die anderen werden zu der Zeit Vorlesungen haben, deshalb werden wir sicher stellen, dass Cindy, der Hausgeist, uns sieht und weiß, dass Hermine mit mir verschwindet und morgen zurück sein wird."

"Wir werden zurück zum Wohnheim gehen", fährt Bill fort, "und dann mit Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau reisen und zum Hauptquartier apparieren. Gegen 18 Uhr sollten wir da sein."

"Ich habe Vielsafttrank im Hauptquartier", erwidere ich. „Ich werde dir Kleidung zum Wechseln dalassen. Die Banne in meinem Büro, Klassenzimmer, meinen Räumlichkeiten und Slytherin Turm wurden so angepasst, dass sie dich durchlassen. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen zu meinen Gewohnheiten, die für deine Tarnung hilfreich sein könnten?"

"Ich habe sieben Jahre Zaubertränke bei dir gehabt", sagt Bill lachend. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass ich dies durchführen kann."

"Vergiss nicht, Hauspunkte abzuziehen für extrem lautes Atmen", schlage ich ihm vor.

"Das werde ich nicht vergessen", sagt Bill. „Ich habe sogar den Vorteil zu wissen, wo Gryffindors sich gern für ihre Knutschfeten verstecken."

"Nur zu", biete ich an. Warum sollte ich mich einmischen, wenn Bill Weasley, ehemaliger Schulsprecher und klassischer Gryffindor, seine eigenen Leute unter die Lupe nehmen und Hauspunkte abziehen möchte? Minerva wird es nicht mögen, aber Slytherin wird dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen. Ein Gryffindor wird mir helfen, ihn zu bekommen!

"Ich denke, damit haben wir alles", sagt Bill. „Remus wird nach halb fünf nicht mehr im Hauptquartiert sein, für den Fall, dass du ein wenig früher ankommen kannst." Bill zappelt ein wenig, ziemlich unbehaglich. Er sieht mich nicht an, als er zu mir spricht. „Für den Fall, dass du etwas spezielles machen willst mit dem…." Er sieht zu seinen Füßen. „Mit dem, ähm, Raum. Oder so."

Ich fühle mich fast genauso unwohl wie Bill.

"Danke", erwidere ich und schaue Bill ebenfalls nicht an.

"Sieh mal", sagt er und stolpert über seine Worte. „Ihr zwei werdet die ganze Nacht allein sein. Aber, da ich und die anderen wissen, was vor sich geht, ist es nicht so privat, wie es sein sollte." Bill begutachtet seine Stiefel. „Das tut mir wirklich leid."

Diese Anspannung ist kaum auszuhalten und wir brauchen dringend ein Themawechsel.

"Das Wichtigste ist Hermine", erwidere ich. „Sie verdient es nicht, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Ihre Gefühle stehen über allem anderen."

Ich habe einen Nerv getroffen. Bill nickt und sieht mir für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, die Anspannung brechend.

"Genau", sagt er resolut. "Wir schulden es ihr, Dinge ungezwungen zwischen uns zu halten, damit sie sich nicht unwohl fühlt." Er stockt erneut und die Anspannung ist zurück. Er hebt seinen Kopf und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.

"Sie liebt dich wirklich, weißt du", sagt Bill. „Als ich am Samstag bei ihr war, hat sich das deutlich gezeigt."

Man braucht keine Legilimentik, um zu sehen, dass Bill Hermine zugeneigt ist. Egal, ob es auf brüderlichen Gefühlen, Freundschaft oder etwas komplett anderem beruht, Bill Weasley sorgt sich um Hermine. Bei diesem einzigen Mal schulde ich es ihm, dass er es versteht. Er ist ihr Beschützer an einer Stelle im Leben, die ich öffentlich nicht einnehmen kann.

"Ich liebe sie", antworte ich sanft. „Sie hat meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und ich stelle fest, dass es mir so gefällt." Ich sehe Bill mit soviel Offenheit in meinem Gesicht an, die ich sehr selten zu lasse. „Wenn all das vorüber ist", verkünde ich, meine Hand bewegend, um die Welt und den Krieg zu verdeutlichen, „wenn wir frei sind, möchte ich öffentlich einen Anspruch auf Hermine erheben. Ich werde sie umwerben mit der Ehre und dem Respekt, die die Rituale unserer Gesellschaft erfordern. Ich bin ihrer nicht wert und werde es nie sein. Abgesehen davon, wenn sie einwilligt, werde ich sie als das Wertvollste in meinem Leben lieben."

Bills Augen werden sanfter.

"Sie verdient es", sagt er. „Wie auch immer dies zwischen euch beiden geschah, sie verdient es, glücklich zu sein."

"Behandle sie gut, Snape."

"Du hast mein Wort."

tbc

-------------------------------------------

Vorschau auf Kapitel 79 (hat Hypnobarb ausgesucht):

„_Natürlich habe ich keine Bedenken, Teil in einem Ritual zu sein, das Sexmagie verwendet._

_Sicherlich werde ich mich bis zum Ende aufrecht halten._

_Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes._

_Also gut. Vielleicht bin ich doch ein wenig besorgt._

_Wenn Salazar Slytherin ein Jahr ohne Sex durchhalten und dann die Befriedigung lang genug hinauszögern konnte, um das Virgo Curato Ritual zu beenden, kann ich das auch._

_Ehre des Hauses und all das. Ich bin Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Es ist ein ehrenwertes Ziel, die sexuellen Ansprüche Salazars hochzuhalten._

_Kein Druck._

_Ich wünschte, sie würde sich beeilen._

Das längste Vorspiel in der Geschichte von HG/SS Fanfictions wird zu einem, ähm, Höhepunkt kommen. Um es mal so auszudrücken."

So, was meint ihr?

Leider weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich nächste Woche zum Updaten komme, da ich mich gerade mehr als vierteilen muss. Seid also nicht allzu böse, wenn es erst übernächste Woche DAS Kapitel geben wird. Ich weiß, ziemlich gemein, wo ihr solange darauf gewartet habt. Mal sehen… ;O)


	79. Kapitel 79

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Endlich kann ich sagen: Vorhang auf, hier kommt DAS lang ersehnte Kapitel. Anderthalb Jahre der Übersetzung und eurer Geduld hat es gebraucht, aber nun ist es soweit. Mir bleibt nur zu sagen: Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel genauso sehr gut gefällt wie mir._

_anonym und Padme: Wie immer, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! ;O)_

----------------------------  
_**79. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
3. Mai 1999**

Die Letzte der Zutaten für meinen Teil des Virgo Curato ist fertig. Die fein gehackten trockenen Rosenblütenblätter zusammenklaubend, fülle ich sie in ein Glas. Es kommt in die Reihe der anderen Zutaten auf dem Tablett, das ich nach oben ins Schlafzimmer bringen werde.

Ich schaue mich im Kellerlabor des Hauptquartiers um. Es ist ordentlich und die Oberflächen strahlen vor Sauberkeit, ausgenommen die Arbeitsfläche auf dem Labortisch vor mir. Dieser ist übersät mit Teilen von Blumen und Blättern, gehackt, geschnitten und pulverisiert auf dem Schneidebrett.

Wir haben an diesem Ort, an dem wir unser Labor errichtet haben, gute Arbeit geleistet, Hermine und ich. Hier haben wir den Solvo Ira gebraut und die Pläne des Dunklen Lords sabotiert. Unsere Cruciatus Behandlung wurde an diesem Ort kreiert. Die Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord wird hier entwickelt.

Wir haben uns in diesem Raum kennen und lieben gelernt.

Eine letzte Aufgabe, bevor ich nach oben gehe, um auf die Ankunft von meiner Hermine zu warten.

Ich schaue in das Terrarium, in dem sich dutzende kleiner Schlangen befinden. Ich erneuere die Wärmezauber, damit sie sich wohl fühlen und schütte den Eimer mit Würmern hinein, damit sie fressen können. Als nächstes überprüfe ich das große, magisch geschützte, beheizte Glasterrarium, in dem sich die dreiköpfige Runespoor befindet. Potter und die Zwillinge brachten sie vor vier Nächten an sich, indem sie sie von einem Züchter in Surrey gestohlen haben. Es ist ein schönes Exemplar und Potter berichtet, dass es die intelligenteste Schlange ist, mit der er je gesprochen hat.

Zu schade, dass wir sie mit dem Trank, den wir beim Dunklen Lord anwenden werden, süchtig machen müssen.

Die Runespoor wird nur einmal die Woche gefüttert und Potter hat ihr vor drei Tagen eine Ratte gegeben. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages Wurmschwanz diesem außergewöhnlich schönen orange und schwarz gestreiften Genossen vorstellen. Welcher Kopf würde die Aufgabe übernehmen? Vielleicht könnten sich zwei Köpfe die Aufgabe teilen. Sie können über das Privileg streiten, ihn ganz zu schlucken oder ein Tauziehen zu veranstalten. Dies ist die Art von Gedanken, die mich in der Nacht warm halten.

Allerdings nicht heute Nacht. In dieser Nacht wird mich Hermine wärmen. Ich lächle erwartungsvoll.

Ich senke die Banne und öffne einen der gesicherten Schränke. Ich greife hinein und hole eine Flasche Vielsafttrank heraus. Es ist genug für vierundzwanzig Stunden da. Ich lege sie oben auf einen sauber gefalteten Kleiderstapel von mir auf der Tischplatte. Bill wird hierher kommen und sich in Professor Snape verwandeln. Ein kurzer Zauber und eine Haarsträhne von mir ist abgetrennt und wird in einen Umschlag gelegt. Es sollte mehr als genug sein, um ihn für die Zeit, in der Hermine und ich zusammen sein können, zu verwandeln.

Ich lasse das Tablett vor mir her schweben, als ich die Treppe nach oben gehe. Meine Gedanken sind bei den Vorbereitungen, die ich für uns beide getroffen habe.

Auf meine Bitte haben die Hauselfen von Hogwarts eine kalte Mahlzeit für uns zwei vorbereitet und in meinen Räumlichkeiten in einem Korb verstaut, damit ich alles heute Nachmittag mitnehmen konnte. Neben dem Essen gab es noch zwei Flaschen des elfengemachten Chateau de Chantegrive Weins und eine Notiz von Minerva, dass sie uns eine herrliche Nacht wünscht. Sie muss einen Hauselfen überredet haben, sie zuzustellen.

Wie aufmerksam von ihr. Ich muss Minerva danken und meine Kubanischen Zigarren mit ihr teilen, wenn ich Lucius das nächste Mal eine niederschmetternde Niederlage im Poker beibringe.

Alles andere ist bereit.

Die kleine Flasche mit verzaubertem Badesalz, nach Sandelholz und Zedern duftend, ist bereits im Badezimmer in der ersten Etage des Stadthauses. Ich werde diese für mein rituelles Bad benutzen. Mein schwarzes Seidennachthemd liegt bereits dort.

Hermine wird das Badezimmer in der Nähe des Schlafzimmers, das ich habe, wenn ich hier übernachte, benutzen. Sie sollte dieses Zugeständnis haben. Ich habe es mir bereits angesehen. Dobby muss Anweisungen erhalten haben, sicher zu stellen, dass beide Badezimmer in tadellosem Zustand sind und dass frische weiße Handtücher für uns bereit liegen, damit wir sie bei unseren jeweiligen rituellen Bädern benutzen können.

Das Schlafzimmer wurde auch auf Vordermann gebracht. Das Bett ist noch immer, seit wir Hermine nach der Explosion des topischen Cruciatustrankes behandelt haben, vergrößert. Es ist Platz für drei Leute, bequem darin zu schlafen. Ich garantiere, dass nur wir zwei dieses Bett heute Nacht benutzen werden.

Gemäß den Anweisungen des Rituals muss Hermine das Schlafzimmer herrichten. Es sind keine Laken auf dem Bett. Sie liegen sauber gefaltet auf einem Stapel auf dem Stuhl. Hermine wird das Bett machen, wenn sie ankommt und die Rosenblütenblätter verteilen. Als die Jungfrau von uns beiden, wird sie das Bett rituell segnen.

Ich stelle das Tablett auf die Kommode. Ich habe die Dinge beiseite geräumt, die für gewöhnlich dort stehen, damit es als Altar für unsere Absichten genutzt werden kann. Ein flaches, rechteckiges Stück Marmor wird als Altarstein dienen. Ich stelle den kleinen goldenen Kessel darauf, genau in die Mitte. Die Zutaten, die ich vorbereitet habe, sind in einer Reihe links neben dem Altarstein aufgestellt. Die zwei Pergamente, die jeden Schritt des Rituals beschreiben, befinden sich ebenfalls dort.

Ich sehe mich im Schlafzimmer um, es gibt nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Die letzten Vorbereitungen müssen von Hermine in ihrer Rolle als die Jungfrau vollbracht werden.

Ich atme tief durch und kämme mit meinen Fingern durch mein Haar. Ich bin so bereit, wie ich es sein kann, bis wir mit dem Ritual beginnen. Das Ritual beginnt erst, wenn wir unsere Bäder einnehmen.

Das Ritual, um den Virgo Curato zu produzieren. Wir werden es tatsächlich versuchen. Nur wenige Zaubererpaare versuchen es, weil einer der Partner oder beide die Voraussetzungen nicht erfüllen, um teilnehmen zu können. Einer muss eine echte Jungfrau sein, darf niemals zuvor Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt haben. Der andere muss ein Jahr vor dem Ritual abstinent gelebt haben.

Ich bin zutiefst dankbar, dass ich meinem Verlangen, eine Prostituierte aufzusuchen, um meinem persönlichen Entzug entgegenzuwirken, nicht nachgegeben habe. Es wäre äußerst unangenehm gewesen, Hermine gestehen zu müssen, dass ich nicht qualifiziert bin, das Ritual durchzuführen. Ich bin zudem dankbar, dass von keinem der Partner erwartet wird, auch Selbstbefriedung, ein Jahr bevor das Ritual durchgeführt wird, unterlassen zu haben. Ich habe sicher genug über Hermine fantasiert und meine gute rechte Hand genügend eingesetzt, um eine beachtliche Menge Haare an meiner Handfläche wachsen zu lassen, wenn solche Geschichten wahr wären.

Ich überlege, ob Slytherin das getan hat, was ich diesen Nachmittag gemacht habe, vor der Durchführung des Rituals? Die wenigen Paare, die das Ritual versucht haben, sind kläglich gescheitert, weil der Zauberer seinen Höhepunkt nicht lang genug zurückhalten konnte, um alle Schritte durchzuführen.

Es ist achtzehn Monate her, seit ich mit dem Call Girl in Chicago zusammen gewesen bin, eine sehr lange Trockenperiode. Auch wenn ich versprochen habe, mein bestes in dem Ritual zu geben, dachte ich, dass es besser wäre, eine gewisse Druckmenge vor diesem Abend los zu werden. Ich bin in eine sehr angenehme Fantasie mit Hermine versunken, mit einem äußerst befriedigenden Höhepunkt. Das war meine größte Aussicht, lang genug durchzuhalten, um das Ritual zu beenden und nicht zu früh zu kommen.

Ich muss seufzen.

Hermine und Bill sollten in zehn Minuten hier sein. Ich sollte hinaus in den Hinterhof gehen und auf sie warten.

--------------------

Ich höre das Popp der Apparation. Bill kommt zuerst, mit der Reisetasche von Hermine in der Hand. Einen Augenblick später höre ich das zweite Popp und Hermine ist da.

Sie sieht großartig aus. Ihr Haar trägt sie in einem lockeren Knoten auf dem Kopf mit ein paar lockigen Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umrahmen. Ihr Kleid ist aus Baumwolle in einem sanften Grün und fließt um ihre Knöchel. Sie trägt einen weißen Schal gegen die Kühle des frühen Maiabends. Sie schaut aus, als wäre sie gerade aus einem Portrait, gemalt in der viktorianischen Zeit, herausgetreten.

Hermine hebt ihren Kopf und erblickt mich. Ein langsames Lächeln überzieht ihre Lippen. Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie strahlt vor Freude als sie bemerkt, dass ich auf sie gewartet habe.

Bill sieht zu ihr hinunter und lächelt. Er mag Hermine und zeigt es. Er bietet ihr seinen Arm und sie nimmt ihn an, den Weg entlang gehend während ich an der Küchentür warte.

"Hermine", flüstere ich sanft.

Ich halte ihr meine Hand entgegen und sie ergreift sie, Bills Arm loslassend.

"Severus", erwidert sie mit ihrer warmen Stimme.

Für einen Augenblick sind wir allein auf der Welt. Es gibt nur meine Augen und ihre, mit einander verbunden. Ich unterbreche den Augenkontakt und drehe mich, ihre kleine Hand in meine Armbeuge legend. Ich öffne die Tür und wir drei treten in die Küche.

Es fällt schwer, die Augen von Hermine zu lassen, aber es muss noch etwas erledigt werden, damit wir Bill auf seinen Weg schicken können.

Bill stellt Hermines Reisetasche auf den Küchentisch.

"Du wirst den Vielsafttrank und Kleidung zum Wechseln auf dem Tresen im Labor finden. Es ist genügend für 24 Stunden vorhanden", erkläre ich Bill als er mich aufmerksam ansieht. „Die Haare sind im Briefumschlag."

"Danke", sagt Bill und beginnt, unwohl zu schauen. „In diesem Fall werde ich mich jetzt in dich verwandeln gehen."

Hermine lacht.

"Du weißt schon, dass du erst den Schnapptest bestehen musst, bevor wir dich gehen lassen", witzelt Hermine. „Du musst deine Roben annehmbar aufwirbeln lassen und ein Schnappen an den Tag legen oder die Schüler werden dir nicht glauben, dass du Severus Snape bist."

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Schnappen hinbekomme", prahlt Weasley. "Ich wette fünfzig Galeonen, dass ich sogar den Sarkasmus bewerkstelligen kann. Ich habe sieben Jahre Zaubertränkeunterricht besucht und bin in den Fluren Millionen Male an dir vorbei gelaufen. Aber ich denke, niemand kann seine Roben so gut aufbauschen wie du."

„Du kannst", erkläre ich. „Ich werde dir den Zauber beibringen."

Bill Weasley und Hermine Granger starren mich mit offenen Mündern an wie ein Paar Fische, die gerade aus ihrem Teich gezogen und auf trockenes Land geworfen wurden.

"Es ist also wirklich ein Zauber", sagte Hermine verwundert, als erste aus ihrer Erstarrung aufwachend.

"Natürlich ist es das", erwidere ich und stemme meine Hände in meine Hüften.

Bill sieht mich mit einem bösen Blick an.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie hart ich versucht habe, meine Lehrerroben in der Weise aufbauschen zu lassen, wie du es tust", sagt Bill irritiert. „Ich habe es in meinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel geübt und konnte einfach nicht den richtigen Effekt erzielen. Ich dachte, es wäre einfach ein natürliches Talent."

"Du machst dich lächerlich", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. „Egal, wie schnell ich gehe, ich kann das Aufbauschen nicht ohne einen starken Wind von vorn oder dem Zauber bewerkstelligen."

"Du musst es uns zeigen", sagt Hermine begeistert. Für einen Augenblick habe ich ein Bild vor meinen Augen von einer elfjährigen Hermine Granger, die lebhaft auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab zappelt mit erhobener Hand, so hoch sie geht, vor und zurück winkend. Ihr Überschwang bei dem Gedanken, etwas Neues zu lernen, spiegelt sich sehr deutlich in ihrer Körpersprache und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck wider.

"Warte bis ich mich mit Vielsaft verwandelt habe", verkündet Bill. „Ich muss Roben tragen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich es richtig mache. Gebt mir ein paar Minuten, um mich zu verwandeln und ich werde zurück sein."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, saust Bill aus der Küche in Richtung Treppen zum Keller hinunter.

Sobald Bill aus dem Raum ist, durchquert Hermine ihn und greift mit ihren Armen um meine Hüfte. Ich reagiere sofort und ziehe sie an mich heran und neige meinen Kopf für einen Kuss.

Welch ein Kuss es ist. Ich habe über das Küssen von Hermine fantasiert. In diesen Fantasien sind ihre Lippen weich und die Tiefe ihres Mundes warm und einladend. Ihr Mund bewegt sich gegen meinen und sie saugt an meiner Zunge.

Die Realität ist viel besser als die Fantasie. Ich habe vergessen, ihren Geschmack in meine Fantasien mit einzubauen oder die kleinen Geräusche, die sie hinten in ihrer Kehle macht. Ich habe nicht erwartet, die Hitze zu fühlen, die an meiner Wirbelsäule nach oben reist bei der Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen, die sich ihren Weg meinen Rücken nach oben entlang liebkosen. Noch habe ich die Stelle, an der ihre Brüste gegen mich drücken, genau platziert, wenn wir stehen.

Der Drückpart würde besser sein, wenn sie größer oder ich kleiner wäre. Sie muss sich ziemlich strecken und ich mich beugen, damit das Küssen funktioniert.

Es funktioniert außerordentlich gut, als ich fühle, wie Hermines Hände zu meinen Schultern wandern. Unser Kuss wird tiefer und unsere Hände streichen über die Rücken, an den Seiten herab. Ich lasse meine Hand über ihre Kurven gleiten, um ihren Hintern zu umfassen und sie noch näher an mich heran zuziehen.

Wir können dies tun. Wir können dies haben. Heute Nacht. Jetzt.

Stopp.

Stopp. Ich muss mich selbst beherrschen. Wir haben das Ritual.

Ich ziehe mich zurück und öffne meine Augen. Hermine sieht zu mir auf mit ihren sanften braunen Augen. Ihre Lippen sind geöffnet und ein klein wenig geschwollen. Ihre Haut ist gerötet und ihre Atmung geht schneller. Sie ist erregt, weil ich sie geküsst habe.

Ich, Severus Snape, törne sie an.

Ein Teil von mir brodelt über vor Siegesfreude. Da ist immer noch ein Junge in mir, der zu schüchtern und zu ungeschickt war, um das Mädchen zu bekommen, das ich wollte. Heute Nacht habe ich das klügste und begehrteste Mädchen auf dem Ball und sie gehört mir. Sie hat mich ausgewählt, auch wenn sie jeden haben könnte.

Ich ziehe sie an mich heran und lege ihren Kopf an mich. Ich möchte sie nur einen Augenblick halten. Hermine entspannt sich in meiner Umarmung.

"Hallo, Severus", flüstert sie und lehnt mit ihrer Wange an mir.

"Ich freue mich sehr, dass du hier bist, Hermine", erwidere ich.

Wir hören Schritte, die den Flur entlang in Richtung Küche kommen. Sie klingen nicht länger wie Bills. Keiner von uns beiden sieht einen Grund, dass wir auseinander springen, aber wir drehen uns, damit wir Bill sehen können, wenn er in die Küche kommt.

Es ist ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, mich selbst durch die Tür kommen zu sehen.

"Ich sollte Hauspunkte abziehen für das Knutschen mit einer Schülerin, Snape", spricht der Mann gedehnt mit meiner Stimme.

"Sie ist nicht länger meine Schülerin", erwidere ich ohne jedwede Bosheit. Es ist sehr eigenartig, mich selbst zu sehen. Hermine und ich lassen von einander los, damit wir herum laufen und Bill begutachten können. Er lächelt höhnisch und verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Bill", lobt Hermine als sie sein Gesicht genau unter die Lupe nimmt. „Du hast dieses höhnische Lächeln sehr gut drauf."

Ich überlege, ob ich beleidigt sein soll.

Hermine kommt zurück zu mir, immer noch Bill ansehend. Sie legt ihre Hände auf meinen Arm und zieht mich ein Stückchen herunter, damit sie mir ins Ohr flüstern kann.

"Andere Menschen mögen es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber ich finde dein spöttisches Lächeln zurzeit ziemlich sexy. Das ist so typisch _du_."

Sexy. Hermine findet mich sexy. Wenn ich ein weniger bescheidener Mann wäre, würde ich jetzt vor Stolz platzen.

Ich schenke ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Ich bin bereit, den Aufbauschzauber zu lernen", verkündet Bill in einem arroganten Ton. Sicherlich klinge ich nicht so. Ich denke, ich bin eher verächtlich als arrogant. Es ist ein feiner Unterschied, aber ein wichtiger. Lucius ist arrogant. Ich bin geringschätzig. Minerva kann überheblich sein. Albus ist niemals überheblich.

"Also gut", antworte ich und konzentriere mich auf diesen Moment. „Jede Robe muss einzeln verzaubert werden, um den richtigen Effekt zu erzielen. Du musst verstehen, dass als ich mit dem Aufbauschen experimentiert habe, meine Größe betonen und Theatralik hinzufügen wollte, um die Schüler einzuschüchtern. Ich entwickelte die erste Version dieses Zaubers in den ersten Monaten, in denen ich Lehrer war und mit Schülern umgehen musste, die mich als Schüler kannten oder nur drei Jahre jünger waren als ich."

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab hervor, damit ich die Zauberstabbewegungen demonstrieren kann, wenn ich fertig bin.

"Ich entdeckte, dass sich meine Roben nur bewegen sollten, wenn ich ging", fahre ich fort. „Es ist sehr verwirrend, wenn die Roben aufbauschen, während man still steht. Ich gebe zu, bei ein paar Gelegenheiten habe ich es zugelassen, dass meine Roben aufbauschten als ich still stand, damit ich mächtig erscheine."

Ich verkneife es mir, davon zu erzählen, dass Minerva, als sie das erste Mal meine Roben aufbauschen sah, während ich ruhig dastand, fragte, ob ich zwei ringende Elfen unter ihnen versteckt hätte. Ich war zweiundzwanzig zu der Zeit und schämte mich. Heute würde ich einfach mit _Ja_ antworten und sie ihren Mutmaßungen überlassen.

"Dies erforderte einen ziemlich langen und wortreichen Zauber, um die Konditionen des Aufbauschens zu festigen", erkläre ich. „Nach dem ich mit einer Menge verschiedener Wortlaute experimentiert habe, benutze ich im Augenblick: Diese Kleidung soll sich aufbauschen als würde ein sanfter Wind darunter fahren und unbeweglich sein, wenn ich unbeweglich bin."

Bill und Hermine schauen mich versteinert an.

"Dann haben wir den Zauber;_ Is vestis vadum unda tanquam a ventulus pervenio subter supter is quod exsisto etiam ut Ego sum etiam."_

Ich kann Bill mit meinem Gesicht sehen, meine Lippen in äußerster Konzentration bewegend, als er leise den Zauber wiederholt.

"Die Zauberstabbewegungen sind sehr einfach", weise ich an. „Ich betrachte meine Roben als meine Rüstung und verwende die Rune_Algiz_, die Schutz symbolisiert, und bringe sie an meine Roben mit einem Schnippen an."

Bill nimmt meine äußere Robe ab und zieht seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"Oh", sagt Hermine als wir alle einen Fehler in der Tarnung erkennen. Bills Zauberstab ist aus hellem Holz. Meiner aus Ebenholz.

"Ein Glamour kann dem abhelfen", sagt Bill. „Würdest du die Ehre erweisen?"

Ein paar Worte und eine Zauberstabbewegung und Bill hält einen zwölf Zoll langen Zauberstab aus Ebenholz in der Hand.

"Ein Glamour wird die Funktionsfähigkeiten des Zauberstabs nicht beeinflussen?", fragt Hermine.

"Ich würde kein Duell mit einem verzauberten Zauberstab aufnehmen", erwidert Bill mit meiner Stimme, „aber das sollte für eine Nacht gehen. Ich kann den Glamour jederzeit aufheben, wenn es notwendig wird."

"Probier es mit dem Zauber", schlägt Hermine vor.

---------------------------

Bill geht in Richtung des Apparationspunktes im Hinterhof. Meine Umhänge, getragen von seinem Körper, der wie meiner aussieht, bauschen in einer sehr zufrieden stellenden Weise auf.

"Das Aufbauschen funktioniert", sagt Hermine.

"Du hast den Zauber korrekt gesprochen", bestätige ich.

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Bill, "denke ich, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann."

Mir fällt eine weitere Sache ein, die ich ihm sagen muss.

"Falls ich vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werden sollte", erzähle ich ihm, "muss ich sofort verschwinden. Hermine wird Lupin kontaktieren, der sich mit dir in Hogwarts in Verbindungen setzen wird. Ich glaube, das Sicherste für dich wäre, so schnell du kannst hierher zu kommen und deine natürliche Gestalt wieder anzunehmen."

Hermine kommt an meine Seite und drückt meinen Arm beruhigend. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie oft ich in den letzten Tagen gerufen wurde und wie verheerend diese Rufe gewesen sind. Ich habe nicht vor, ihr mehr zu erzählen als sie bereits weiß, bis wir das Ritual vollendet haben.

"Verstanden", erwidert Bill. "Somit werde ich jetzt verschwinden. Ich werde morgen um 7 Uhr 30 zurückkommen. Wenn ich hier bin, werde ich mich zurück in Bill Weasley verwandeln und Hermine und ich werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Er nickt Hermine zu.

"Ich werde nach euch nach Hogwarts kommen und euch im Büro des Direktors treffen",

"Damit wäre alles geregelt", sagt Bill.

"Danke für alles", sagt Hermine sanft an meiner Seite.

"Aber ja", ergänze ich.

Dies ist sehr unbehaglich, aber es würde von wenig Würde zeugen, Bill darum zu bitten, zu gehen, damit ich anfangen kann, Hermine zu vögeln.

"Gern geschehen", antwortet Bill in meiner Stimme. Er ordnet meine Roben um seine Schultern, welche auch wie meine aussehen. Er nickt und mein Haar fällt vor sein Gesicht, welches ebenfalls das meine ist. Kritisch betrachtet, muss ich gestehen, dass diese Technik, mein Gesicht mit meinen Haaren zu verstecken, weniger wirksam ist, als ich gedacht habe. Ich müsste meinen Kopf in einer unnatürlichen Weise neigen, um mein Gesicht wirklich zu verstecken. Ich muss darüber noch mal nachdenken.

"Bis morgen früh", sagt Bill und verschwindet dann.

"Endlich allein", seufzt Hermine.

"Tatsächlich", erwidere ich als wir zurück ins Haus kehren.

"Konntest du dich gestern Nacht ein wenig erholen?", fragt Hermine.

"Ich habe gut genug geschlafen, dass es kein Problem geben sollte, wach und aufmerksam zu bleiben, um sich um unsere gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse zu kümmern", erwidere ich in einer ziemlich slytherischen Art des Neckens.

Sie sieht zu mir auf, errötet.

"Ich – ich meinte das nicht so", stottert sie peinlich berührt. „Es ist nur, du musstest heute unterrichten, während ich zuhause blieb und Zeit hatte, ähm, alles zusammen zu suchen. Sozusagen, startbereit."

Wir waren über die letzten Wochen so offen zueinander über unsere unerfüllten Wünsche; ich habe sehr wenig daran gedacht, wie unerfahren Hermine in Wirklichkeit ist. Es ist eine Sache, sich über unsere zu erwartende sexuelle Beziehung über Tagebücher zu necken, wenn wir nicht in der Gegenwart des anderen sind. Es ist eine andere Sache, zusammen zu sein, wenn wir kaum über das Küssen hinausgegangen sind.

"Hermine", murmele ich in meiner verführerischsten Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du aus Sorge um mich gefragt hast und ich zog es vor, dich zu necken." Sie hebt ihr Gesicht an und ich bringe meine Hand hoch und streichle die Seite ihres Gesichts und mit meinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe. Sie schließt ihre Augen und lässt sich in meine Berührung fallen. Ich neige meinen Kopf und küsse sie sanft, in einer Weise, von der ich hoffe, dass sie sie beruhigend findet. Sie rückt näher an mich heran und legt ihre Arme um meine Hüfte. Sie reagiert zögernd auf den Druck meiner Lippe auf ihre und erlaubt es meiner Zunge, ein wenig zu erkunden.

Ich freue mich so sehr auf heute Nacht, was mich daran erinnert, es mir für diese Nacht aufzuheben.

Ich ziehe meinen Kopf zurück und schaue zu ihr hinab. Ihre Augen sind noch geschlossen und ich kann sehen, dass sie nur ungern aufhört. Hermine atmet tief durch und öffnet ihre Augen. Wir sehen uns einfach nur für einen Augenblick an, als sie näher kommt und ihren Kopf an meine Schulter legt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstert sie.

Ich lächle. Wir haben uns versprochen, es laut zu sagen, das nächste Mal, wenn wir zusammen sind.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüstere ich zurück.

Ich warte gespannt darauf, dass die Welt untergeht oder eine andere Form des Untergangs über uns hereinbricht. Stattdessen dreht sich die Welt weiter, während wir uns in der Küche umarmen. Ich bin äußerst zufrieden, dass nichts Furchtbares passiert ist, bevor ich die Möglichkeit habe, Sex das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr zu genießen. Abgesehen davon, wenn die Welt untergeht, möchte ich mich nicht in der Küche des Hauptquartiers befinden.

"Das war leichter, als ich gedacht habe", sagt Hermine gegen meine Schulter.

"Leichter, als ich erwartet habe", antworte ich während mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben ist. Wird sie denken, ich bin unpassend scharf darauf, wenn ich sie dazu ermuntere, mit den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual zu beginnen? Vielleicht würde ein wenig mehr Berührung ihre Gedanken in die richtige Richtung lenken?

Ich gleite mit meinen Händen ein wenig weiter südlich mit der Absicht, ihren Hintern und ihre Hüften durch dieses wunderbare Kleid, das sie trägt, zu erkunden. Meine Hände bewegen sich in kleinen Kreisen, bis ich ihre Pobacken erreiche und sie an mich drücke in einer eindeutig intimen Weise. Sie macht kleine Geräusche hinten in ihrer Kehle, deshalb wage ich zu behaupten, dass mein Plan, ihr Interesse für mehr physische Dinge zu wecken, funktioniert. Hermines Hände gleiten an meinem Rücken auf und ab. Dies wäre besser, wenn ich keine Roben tragen würde. Dies wäre besser, wenn ich überhaupt nichts tragen würde.

Sie bewegt sich und ihr Kopf ist jetzt in einer Position, wo es möglich ist, sie zu küssen. Ich beginne mit ihrer Stirn, gehe weiter zu ihren Augen, zu ihren Mundwinkeln. Anstatt unsere frühere Zungenerkundung fortzusetzen, reise ich weiter zu ihrem Hals, um ihm detaillierte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hermine bietet komplette Kooperation, indem sie ihren Kopf neigt, damit ich besseren Zugang habe. Die kleinen Geräusche kommen jetzt öfter und sie klammert sich an meine Schultern, mir die Vermutung vermittelnd, dass sie meine liebevolle Fürsorge an ihrem wunderbaren Körper durch und durch genießt.

Meine Lippen arbeiten sich zu ihrer Mulde unterhalb ihrer Kehle vor, als sich das Klammern an meinen Schultern verstärkt und ich bemerke, dass Hermine versucht, etwas zu sagen.

"V – Vielleicht…", beginnt sie. Ich glaube, ich habe ihren Gedankengang unterbrochen während meine Zungenspitze über die besagte Mulde streicht.

"Mmmmmm, was?", murmle ich zwischen kleinen Bissen.

"Würdest du….", sagt sie. "Ohhhh, das fühlt sich gut an", stöhnt sie. "I – Ich, ähm, denke…"

"Denkst was?", flüstere ich in meiner sanftesten Stimme.

"Sollten wir nicht… Vielleicht?", sagt sie ein wenig zusammenhangslos. Sie verstärkt ihren Griff an meinen Schultern und zieht sich ein wenig zurück. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht, dass mein Plan funktioniert hat und wir unser Vorspiel stoppen müssen, um in andere Vorspiele vorzudringen. Ich lasse von meiner fühlbaren Erkundung von Hermines Hals ab und hebe meinen Kopf, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich ein wenig zu erholen.

Ich sollte sie vorschlagen lassen, dass wir Vorbereitungen treffen, um mit dem Ritual zu beginnen.

Hermine öffnet ihre Augen und scheint sich gefangen zu haben. Ich bin äußerst zufrieden, dass ich es geschafft habe, dass sie ihre Haltung verliert. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf mehr davon.

"Ich denke, dass wir alles fertig machen sollten", sagt sie atemlos.

"Konntest du alles besorgen, was du benötigst?", frage ich.

"Bill hat die Rosenblütenblätter aus den Gewächshäusern in Hogwarts mitgebracht", erwidert sie. „Das war das Einzige, was ich nicht hatte."

"Wie es scheint, hat Dobby die Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer gereinigt", erzähle ich ihr. „Ich haben den Goldkessel und den Altarstein mitgebracht. Meine Zutaten stehen bereits an ihrem Platz. Dort sind auch saubere Laken." Ich lasse die Bemerkung weg, dass Hermine das Bett machen und die Segnungen vornehmen muss.

"Es ist an mir, das Bett zu machen", antwortet Hermine, in Gedanken ihre Liste durchgehend.

Ich lasse nur das kleinste Grinsen zu.

"Außer, du möchtest die Jungfrau sein", ergänzt sie, mit minimalstem Sarkasmus, fast versteckt hinter dem Glitzern in ihren Augen.

"Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät", erwidere ich und trete näher an sie heran.

"In jedem magischen Ritual", sagt sie abfällig, „scheint immer die Jungfrau das schwere Heben übernehmen zu müssen."

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hermine einen schmutzigen Witz gemacht hat und ich muss lachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie genau erkannt hat, wie ihre Wortwahl interpretiert werden könnte. Hermine errötet zum tiefsten Pink, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich lege meine Arme um sie und flüstere in ihr Ohr.

"Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass du nicht das ganze Gewicht tragen musst und ich werde es für dich so angenehm machen, wie es mir möglich ist."

"Ich komme mir vor wie ein Idiot", murmelt sie mehr zu sich selbst als an mich gerichtet.

"Nein, nur ein wenig nervös", versichere ich ihr. Wir stehen zusammen, unsere Arme umeinander geschlungen. Ein paar Augenblicke der Beruhigung bevor wir dazu übergehen, die Vorbereitungen auszuführen und unsere rituellen Bäder einzunehmen.

"Ich werde ungefähr fünfundvierzig Minuten benötigen, um das Bett zu machen, meine anderen letzten Vorbereitungen zu tätigen und zu baden", sagt Hermine.

"Dann sollte ich jetzt gehen und mein Bad nehmen und ich werde vor der Badezimmertür auf dich warten. Das Ritual verlangt, dass du das Schlafzimmer zuerst betrittst und mich dann einlädst, hereinzukommen", erwidere ich. „Ab diesem Zeitpunkt müssen wir gemäß des Skripts von Salazar Slytherin alles in Latein sagen."

"Ich habe es studiert und die Aussprache geübt", sagt Hermine. Sie errötet erneut. „Ich bin bereit. Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden, der den Eisprung erkennt und ich sollte im Moment nicht fruchtbar sein."

"Das ist beruhigend", erwidere ich, „da niemand von uns beiden im Moment in einer guten Position ist, mit den Komplikationen einer Schwangerschaft umzugehen."

Hermine lächelt wieder.

"Wenn das so ist", sagt sie, "denke ich, sollten wir das Beste aus der Zeit machen, die wir zwischen jetzt und morgen früh haben."

Hermine hält mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich hebe ihre Reisetasche hoch, ergreife ihre Hand und wir gehen gemeinsam nach oben. Für die nächsten zwölf Stunden bin ich entschlossen, die Außenwelt von uns fernzuhalten.

---------------------------

Sie sagte, es würde fünfundvierzig Minuten dauern. Es ist jetzt eine Stunde. Ich vermute, es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass Magie bei den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual verboten ist. Vor ein paar Minuten habe ich dieses laute, brausende Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer vernommen, das, wie ich denke, womöglich ein Muggel Haartrockner ist.

Ich habe mein Haar einfach lufttrocknen lassen. Es ist immer noch ein wenig feucht.

Ich vermute, Hermines langes lockiges Haar würde ohne eine Art von Hilfsmittel länger brauchen.

Ich frage mich, ob der Haartrockner dieselbe Plastikumhüllung hat wie mein Taschenrechner und mein CD-Player, um sie vor dem Durchbrennen in der magischen Umgebung des Stadthauses zu schützen?

Wenn das so ist, wie kommt dann die Luft durch das Gerät?

Ich bevorzuge es, über den Fön nachzudenken, um mich davon abzuhalten, an Sex zu denken.

Natürlich habe ich keine Bedenken, Teil in einem Ritual zu sein, das Sexmagie verwendet.

Sicherlich werde ich mich bis zum Ende aufrecht halten.

Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

Also gut. Vielleicht bin ich doch ein wenig besorgt.

Wenn Salazar Slytherin ein Jahr ohne Sex durchhalten und dann die Befriedigung lang genug hinauszögern konnte, um das Virgo Curato Ritual zu beenden, kann ich das auch.

Ehre des Hauses und all das. Ich bin Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Es ist ein ehrenwertes Ziel, die sexuellen Ansprüche Salazars hochzuhalten.

Kein Druck.

Ich wünschte, sie würde sich beeilen.

Das Geräusch des wahrscheinlichen Haartrockners ist verstummt. Bestimmt wird sie nur noch ein paar Minuten benötigen?

Ich sehe nach unten und bemerke, dass ich mit meinem nackten Fuß klopfe. Hör auf damit. Zum einen ist es nicht halb so befriedigend wie mit seinem Fuß, eingepackt in Drachenhautstiefeln, zu klopfen.

Da ist ein Geräusch direkt an der Tür. Ich stelle mich gerade hin und gehe sicher, so würdevoll auszusehen, wie ich kann, während ich ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Nachthemd aus Seide mit langen Ärmeln trage. Wenigstens ist es zugeschnürt und nicht zugeknöpft, das sollte es sexier machen.

Ich möchte sexy sein. Ich möchte nicht schnell sein.

Die Tür geht auf und Hermine tritt heraus.

Ihr Anblick raubt mir den Atem. Ihre Augen strahlen und sie lächelt mich schüchtern an. Wir können jetzt nicht sprechen, noch können wir uns berühren. Wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte, würde ich ihr erzählen, dass sie herrlich aussieht. Ihr Haar lockt sich sanft über ihre Schultern. Sie trägt das absolut verlockenste Kleidungsstück, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Die beige Spitze des Mieders sitzt eng und unterstreicht ihre straffen, jungen Brüste. Ich kann ihre Haut durch die Spitze sehen und eine Andeutung ihrer Nippel. Der Spitzenstoff ist unter ihren Brüsten zusammengezogen und geht in einen beigefarbenen Seidenrock über, der elegant über ihre wohl geformten Hüften und bis zum Boden fällt.

Dieses Nachtgewand, das sie trägt, wurde für Verführung geschaffen und Hermine ist vollkommen unschuldig. Dies ist eine Kombination, die meinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn ich nicht wissen würde, dass sich dies heute Abend ändern wird.

Sie lächelt mich noch einmal an und schwebt an mir vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, um ihren Platz im Türrahmen einzunehmen, damit das Ritual beginnen kann. Ich nehme ebenfalls meine Position ein, einen Meter vor ihr stehend, vor der Tür. Die ersten Worte des Rituals gehören mir.

"Ego, Severus , prex ventus of Hermione, mulier quisnam habitum meus pectus pectoris."

_**("Ich, Severus, erbitte die Gunst von Hermine, der Frau, der mein Herz gehört.")**_

"I, Hermione, tribuo meus ventus ut Severus, ver. quisnam habitum meus pectus pectoris," erwidert sie.

_**("Ich, Hermine, gebe meine Gunst an Severus, dem Mann, dem mein Herz gehört.")**_

Hermine tritt beiseite und erlaubt es mir, an ihr vorbei zu gehen. Ich fühle das Kribbeln von Magie, als die Segnungszauber ihre Präsenz verdeutlichen. Ich kann nicht anders und sehe zum Bett, wo Hermine und ich bald unsere Beziehung vervollkommnen werden. Die Laken sind von reinstem Weiß und besprenkelt mit frischen Rosenblütenblättern. Es sind Blätter in tiefstem Rot, als Symbol für Liebe, und weiße Blätter, die Reinheit verkörpern. Die violetten Blütenblätter sind von magischen Rosen und repräsentieren Verzauberung und den Moment des in einander Verliebens.

Die Segnungen des Schlafzimmers in Kombination mit der Magie des Rituals werden Hermine und mich dazu antreiben, in einer äußerst intimen Weise zusammen zu kommen. Nicht, dass wir beide einen magischen Zwang benötigen würden.

Jetzt ist es Zeit, zu beginnen.

Hermine und ich stehen Seite an Seite vor der Kommode, die uns als Zeremonienaltar dienen wird. Nachdem wir die lateinischen Wörter zum Zauber, der unsere magische Energie durch unsere Zauberstäbe leiten wird, gesprochen haben, legen wir sie vorsichtig an die Seiten des goldenen Kessels. Die Zutaten, die Hermine vorbereitet hat, sind aufgereiht in der Reihenfolge ihrer Verwendung neben ihrem Zauberstab. Meine sind ebenso organisiert auf dem Platz neben meinem.

Beide Zauberstäbe sind verzaubert, um die Liebe und Leidenschaft, die durch unsere Teilhabe an dem Ritual erzeugt wird, in den Trank im Kessel weiterzuleiten. Das Feuer, das die Zutaten des Trankes erhitzen und zusammenfügen wird, wird von uns kommen und nicht von der traditionellen Flamme.

Die Dokumente, auf denen die Worte, die wir sagen, und die Schritte, denen wir folgen müssen, geschrieben stehen, schweben vor uns, damit wir dem Ritual genau folgen können.

Hermine ist wunderschön in diesem reizvollen Stück aus Spitze und Seide, das sie trägt. Der tiefe V-Ausschnitt zeigt ihr Dekolleté und die Spitze formt sich um ihre Brüste, die ich sehr bald berühren werde. Ihre Augen sind groß und ihr Lächeln versichernd. Sie sieht mich mit einem Ausdruck an, den ich als liebend bezeichnen würde.

Ich hoffe, dass meine Gesichtszüge das gleiche vermitteln.

Das Ritual beginnt, als ich mich vor ihr verbeuge. Es muss einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick bieten, dies in einem langen schwarzen Nachthemd aus Seide zu tun.

Sie erwidert mit einem Knicks. Wir werden uns ansehen, wenn wir sprechen.

"Ego amo vos", sage ich. _("Ich liebe dich.")_

"Ego amo vos", erwidert sie. _(„Ich liebe dich.")_

Wir beide drehen uns zum Altar und ergreifen die Wasserflaschen. Wir gießen es gleichzeitig in den Kessel. Wir erheben unsere Hände über den Kessel und zeichnen langsam die Rune Raido, um den Beginn unserer Reise zu symbolisieren.

Wir drehen uns wieder zueinander, ich folge dem nächsten Schritt und beuge mich herab, um sie zu küssen. Der Kuss ist sanft und liebevoll.

"Permissum nos partum curatio," sagt sie, den Worten des Rituals folgend. "Permissum nostrum amo exsisto effor per nostrum perturbatio. Permitto depth nostri amo quod perturbatio exsisto obduco in is venenum nos mos partum una."

_("Erlaube uns, Heilung hervorzubringen. Lass unsere Liebe durch unsere Leidenschaft Ausdruck verleihen. Erlaube es, der Tiefe unserer Liebe und Leidenschaft in diesen Trank einzufließen, den wir zusammen erschaffen werden.")_

"Permitto oris nostri commitment ut invicem exsisto pondero per vox of curatio nos partum is nox noctis," stimme ich an.

_("Erlaube es, dass der Ausdruck unserer Bindung an einander durch die Macht der Heilung, die wir diese Nacht erschaffen, reflektiert wird.")_

Wir drehen uns um und jeder nimmt einen rosafarbenen Kristallquarz in die Hand und wir lassen sie simultan in den Kessel fallen.

"Es vos a virgo verus quod addo vestrum virgo ut is ritus quod ut mihi in nostrum cubile?", frage ich sie.

_("Bist du eine wahre Jungfrau und bringst deine Jungfräulichkeit mit in dieses Ritual und zu mir in unser Bett?")_

"Ego have notus haud man's tactus quod addo meus virgo ut a donum ut is ritus quod vobis in nostrum cubile. Is est a donum Ego tribuo per amo," erwidert Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Operor vos addo vestri virgo ut is ritus quod ut mihi in nostrum cubile?"

_("Ich habe keine Berührung durch einen Mann erfahren und bringe meine Jungfräulichkeit als Geschenk in dieses Ritual und zu dir in unser Bett. Es ist ein Geschenk, das ich mit Liebe gebe. Bringst du deine Jungfräulichkeit in dieses Ritual und zu mir in unser Bett?")_

"Haud," erwidere ich. "Operor non addo talis sanctimonia ut is ritus quod nostrum cubile , tamen Ego addo amo in superficies. Meus amo est putus quod verus. Meus pectus pectoris est donatus plene. Ego have ago integer pro unus annus, gnarus vir neque nec mulier."

_("Nein, ich kann solch Reinheit nicht in dieses Ritual und unser Bett bringen, aber ich bringe Liebe im Übermaß. Meine Liebe ist rein und wahr. Mein Herz ist ganz und gar gegeben. Ich habe für ein Jahr unberührt gelebt, weder Mann noch Frau erfahren.")_

"Ego recipero vestry amo in locus sanctimonia," erwidert Hermione. "Ego recipero sanctimonia of vestri amo quod vestri pectus pectoris in meus servo tutus."

_("Ich akzeptiere deine Liebe anstelle deiner physischen Reinheit. Ich akzeptiere die Reinheit deiner Liebe und nehme dein Herz in meine Obhut.")_

Wir drehen uns um und ergänzen abgemessenen Lavendel.

Wir sehen uns an und Hermine greift nach oben, um mein Gesicht zu berühren. Sie streicht mit ihrem Daumen und ihrer Hand von meinem Augenwinkel, über meinen Wangenknochen hinab zu meinem Kinn. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, um ihre Handfläche zu küssen.

Wir drehen uns und geben dem Trank Mädesüß hinzu.

Wir sehen uns an, ich nehme Hermines Kinn in meine Hand und beuge mich vor und küsse ihr Kronen Chakra auf ihrem Kopf. Ich neige ihr Kinn zurück und küsse ihre Stirn im dritten Auge. Ich beuge mich tiefer und küsse ihr Hals Chakra. Hermine seufzt.

Ich lasse sie los und gieße abgemessene Samen der Rosskastanie in den Kessel.

Drehend, blicke ich Hermine wieder an. Sie greift hoch und legt ihre Hand in mein Genick, um mich herunter zu ziehen. Sie küsst mich erneut und ihre Lippen sind sanft und warm gegen meine. Dem Ritual folgend, öffne ich meinen Mund und ihre Zunge schlüpft herein, um meine zu streicheln. Ich muss passiv bleiben und ihre Erkundung erlauben, ohne zu versuchen, ihren Mund in Erwiderung zu erkunden.

Sie zieht sich zurück und dreht sich herum, um das abgemessene Myrreharz einzugießen.

Hermine dreht sich zu mir und ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Ich ziehe sie an mich heran und lege meine Arme um sie. Sie legt ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und ich halte sie für einen Moment ganz still.

Ich lasse sie los und platziere einen marineblauen Kristall in den Kessel.

Hermine kehrt in meine Arme zurück und ich küsse sie erneut. Meine Lippen erkunden ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihre Schläfe, ihre Nasenspitze und ihre Mundwinkel. Sie öffnet ihren Mund und ich bin frei, ihn zu erkunden. Sie schmeckt nach Minze und etwas, was nur zu ihr gehört. Meine Umarmung verstärkt sich um sie und ich muss mich daran erinnern, sie loslassen, um dem nächsten Schritt zu folgen.

Sie tritt zurück und nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, in meine Augen blickend. Wir möchten den Augenkontakt nicht unterbrechen, aber sie tut es, indem sie ihre Augen für einen Moment schließt. Sie dreht sich um und gibt eine kleine Menge Arnika hinzu.

Als sie mich erneut ansieht, mache ich einen Schritt auf sie zu und lasse meine Hände von ihrem Hals zu ihren Schultern herab gleiten, die Glätte ihrer Haut fühlend gegen meine Finger und Handflächen. Ich streiche mit meinen Händen über ihre nackten Arme, fühle, wie sie erzittert, als sie auf meine Berührung reagiert. Ich nehme ihre Hände in meine und ziehe sie nach oben, um ihre Finger zu küssen. Ich drehe ihre Hände um und küsse ihre Handflächen.

Erneut lasse ich sie los und gieße Bockshornklee in den Kessel.

Hermine ist nah bei mir. Sie zieht mich für einen weiteren Kuss herab und gleitet mit ihren Händen über meine mit dem Nachthemd bedeckten Schultern. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich zu meinem Kiefer und meinen Hals hinab. Ich kann fühlen, wie meine Atmung schneller wird. Ihre Berührungen fühlen sich so gut an und ich schließe meine Augen.

Ich genieße das Gefühl ihrer Lippen gegen meinen Hals. Ich kann ihre Zunge fühlen… Hör nicht auf.

Mein Atem beruhigt sich als sie inne hält. Sie entfernt sich von mir und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, sie nicht zurückzuziehen. Ich beobachte sie durch halb geschlossene Augen, als sie einen Zitrinkristall in den Kessel fallen lässt.

Ich bin dran.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das schwebende Dokument mit den Anweisungen kehrt Hermine zurück in meine Arme. Sie neigt ihren Kopf zurück und ich küsse meinen Weg herab an ihrem Hals entlang. Sie zittert und ich kann durch unsere Nachtgewänder ihre Brüste an mich gepresst fühlen. Ihre Nippel erhärten sich und ich kann den ersten Duft der Erregung einfangen. Ich küsse mich an ihrer Kehle entlang, ziehe den Träger des Nachtkleides, das sie trägt, beiseite. Meine Lippen streichen über ihre Schulter und ich erlaube meinen Zähnen, sie leicht zu beißen. Meine Zunge beruhigt den Fleck und Hermine stöhnt.

Sie fühlt sich wohlig in meinen Armen. Ich beginne, mich zurückzuziehen, aber fahre fort, sie weiter zu halten, während sie sich erholt. Sie öffnet langsam ihre Augen, die ziemlich benommen aussehen. Sie hält sich an meinen Armen fest, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Sie deutet mir ein Nicken an und tritt zurück, meine Arme loslassend.

Ich lassen einen kleinen Rubin in den Trank fallen und spreche, _"Ego spondeo meus amo ut ego spondeo meus somes." _Ich zeichne die Rune Gebo, die das Geben eines Geschenkes symbolisiert.

_("Ich verspreche meine Liebe wie ich meinen Körper verspreche.")_

Hermine steht vor mir. Ihre Pupillen sind erweitert und ihr Körper schreit danach, berührt zu werden. Ich sehe auf die Anweisungen und lächle. Meine Hände kehren zurück zu ihren Schultern und ich küsse erneut ihren Hals. Sie macht ein kleines Geräusch und neigt ihren Kopf nach hinten, um mit einen besser Zugang zu ermöglichen. Meine Hände gleiten an ihren Schultern entlang, folgen den Seidenträgern dieses lieblichen, Körper betonenden Nachtkleides, das sie trägt. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten langsam an den Außenseiten ihrer Brüste entlang. Meine Hände befinden sich jetzt unter dem Brustteil aus Spitze und bewegen sich nach oben, wodurch das Gewicht dieser Brüste auf meinen Handflächen ruht und meine Finger sich um die Seiten schließen. Meine Daumen wandern zu ihren Nippeln und ich beginne, sie vor und zurück zu streicheln.

Sie verhärten sich weiter, werden harte Knospen unter meiner Berührung.

Hermine stöhnt.

Ich liebe den Klang ihres Stöhnens. Ich fühle eine Welle der Freude meine Wirbelsäule herabfließen, als wenn sie ihren Weg meinen Rücken herab küsst.

Meine Hände gleiten über ihre Brüste, erkunden und streicheln durch die Spitze.

Ich möchte nicht aufhören.

Ich muss aufhören. Meine Hände stoppen und fallen an ihre Hüfte, um sie zu halten während sie sich wieder erholt.

Als sie stehen kann, ohne dass ich sie aufrecht halte, gieße ich den Sonnenhut in den Trank.

Ich trete zu Hermine, darauf brennend, den Berührungsteil des Rituals fortzusetzen. Sie kommt näher, ihre Brustspitzen berühren mich an meiner Brust als sie nach oben greift, um mein Nachthemd zu öffnen. An den Bändern ziehend, öffnet sie den Ausschnitt so weit es geht.

Mit ihren Händen auf meinen Schultern, liebkost sie die nackte Haut meiner Brust durch den Ausschnitt in meinem Nachthemd.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh.

Sie küsst meine Brust. Ihre Zunge bewegt sich gegen meine Haut.

Ohhhhhhhhhh. Ich mag das sehr. Mach weiter. Oh ja, ihre Hände gleiten an meinem Rücken herab und streicheln mich dabei. Das ist so schön.

Sie küsst mein Herz Chakra.

Ihre Hände….

Ihre Hände….

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass meine Nippel so sensibel unter der Seide sein könnten.

Oh.

Gutes Mädchen. Mach das weiter mit deiner Zunge.

Ich ergreife beinah ihren Kopf, um ihren Mund zurück an meinen Nippel zubringen, als sie weggeht.

Meine Atmung geht sehr schnell. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe ihr süßes Gesicht. Ihre Lippen sind geschwollen und sie leckt sie.

Oh, ihre Zunge. Ihre wundervolle Zunge.

Ich atme durch als Hermine dem Tank ganze Hagedornbeeren hinzufügt. Sie zeichnet die Rune Naudiz, um unser Bedürfnis auszudrücken.

Ich bin dankbarer als ich ausdrücken kann, als Hermine zurückkehrt und ihre Hände wieder über meinen Körper gleiten. Sie fängt an meinem unteren Rücken an und arbeitet sich ihren Weg meine Wirbelsäule hoch zu meinen Schultern. In der ganzen Zeit küsst sie meine Haut durch die Öffnung in meinem Nachthemd. Hermine rührt sich, geht um mich herum, damit sie meinen Rücken durch den Stoff küssen kann.

Sie küsst sich ihren Weg an meiner Wirbelsäule herab, wie ich es erhofft hatte.

Ja.

Mach weiter so.

Oh man. Ihre Hände kommen um mich herum und sie streichelt meinen Unterleib.

OH MAN.

Mach langsamer, Hermine.

Höre, was ich denke und werde langsamer.

Ich muss durchhalten.

Ich muss warten.

Sie hört auf.

Sie legt den Smaragd in den Kessel.

Ich bin auf meinen Knien als sie in meine Arme zurückkehrt. Ich ziehe sie nah heran und liebkose sie zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie schnappt nach Luft als sich mein Mund seinen Weg zu ihrem Nippel bahnt. Ich nehme ihn in meinen Mund, sauge durch die Spitze. Sie drückt ihren Rücken durch als mein Mund arbeitet und meine Hände sich in Richtung Süden zu ihren Pobacken bewegen. Die Seide dieses Gewands, das sie trägt, fühlt sich so weich und sanft an.

Ich will es herunterreißen. Ich will Hermine nackt und ich will sie so, JETZT.

Sie muss fähig sein, zu fühlen, wie erregt ich bin, an sie gepresst.

Hermine stöhnt und rollt ihren Kopf nach hinten, sich dem Genuss meines Mundes und meiner Hände hingebend.

Dies wäre besser, wenn wir nackt wären.

Das Ritual.

Ich muss den nächsten Schritt in dem Ritual vornehmen.

Ich neige meinen Kopf und küsse das Chakra ihrer Magengrube.

Ich kann fühlen, wie sich die magische Energie zwischen uns aufbaut.

Es fühlt sich an wie Blitze an meiner Wirbelsäule hinab und über meine Haut.

Ich werde langsamer. Es ist nicht die Zeit. Noch nicht.

Hermine bemerkt es und nimmt ihre Hände von der Stelle, an der sie meinen Kopf gegen ihre Brüste gedrückt hat. Sie bewegt sich davon.

Ich keuche, als ich versuche, meine Selbstkontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

Hermine gibt die Milchdistel hinzu.

Ich stehe wieder auf. Ich würde mich jetzt wirklich lieber hinlegen.

Ich würde lieber mit Hermine auf dem Fußboden herum rollen.

Ich schaue auf das Dokument. Wie viele Schritte noch? Kann ich noch so lange durchhalten?

Dem Ritual folgend, küsse ich Hermine. Ihr Mund öffnet sich und heißt meine Zunge willkommen.

Meine Hände und mein Mund bahnen sich ihren Weg an ihrem Körper herab bis ich ihren Nabel durch die Seide küsse. Meine Arme und Hände halten sie fest gegen mich und ihre Hände sind an meinen Schultern als ich sie liebkose und sie küsse und sie mit meiner Zunge verwöhne.

Ich liebe sie.

Ich liebe Hermine mit meinen Händen und meinem Mund. Meine Hände gleiten an ihren Beinen entlang. Mein Mund ist dem Punkt so nah. Ich fühle die federnde Textur von festen Locken durch den Stoff, als ich meine Lippen gegen sie drücke. Ich habe ihr Sacral Chakra geküsst.

Sie stöhnt und keucht. Sie windet sich in meinen Armen, überwältig von Gefühlen.

Die Magie baut sich erneut auf. Es ist eine unwiderstehliche Hitze.

Ich muss aufhören. Ich muss.

Das Ritual.

Fast geschafft.

Ich stoppe. Keuche. Ich stoppe.

Ich lasse Hermine los und krieche zurück.

Ich ziehe mich nach oben und lasse das Karneol in den Kessel gleiten.

Hermine ist auf ihren Knien, wartet auf mich.

Ich sehe hinab in ihre Augen. Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich. Bitte.

Sie will dies.

Sie legt ihre Arme um meine Hüfte und ich werde gegen sie gedrückt.

Mein Nachthemd ist um die Erektion gespannt, die versucht, sich durch den Stoff zu brennen.

Hermine senkt ihre Augen und schaut ihn an.

Oh, ja. Sieh ihn an. Berühre ihn.

Sie reibt ihr Gesicht an dem Stoff.

Ihr Mund

Küsst.

Oh mein Gott.

Halte ihn bei dir.

Lass nicht los.

Oh, ja.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Halte.

Ich kann nicht.

STOPP.

Das Wurzel Chakra.

LASS NICHT LOS.

Hermine hält inne.

Ich bin so nah.

Ich bin so nah.

WIR MÜSSEN.

Sie steht.

Wir drehen uns.

Rosenblütenblätter.

Rosenquarz.

Die Rune Wunjo für Freude.

"Ego amo vos."

_**("Ich liebe dich.")**_

"Ego amo vos."

_**("Ich liebe dich.")**_

Ich ziehe die Träger ihres Nachtkleides herab. Zerre. Ein Meer aus Spitze und Satin auf dem Boden.

Wunderschön. So wunderschön. Perfekt.

Die schwarze Seide über meinem Kopf.

Taumeln zum Bett.

Wunderschön

Wunderschön

Sanft

Weich

Hände

Finger

Berühren

Streicheln

Liebkosen

So sanft

So weich.

Berühren, halten, küssen.

Saugen

Stöhnen

FÜHLT SICH

SO

GUT AN.

Hermine, Hermine.

"Etiam?"

_("Ja?")_

"Commodo, etiam!"

_("Bitte, ja!")_

Stoße.

Eng.

Heiß.

STOß.

OH, DIE MAGIE.

"SEVERUS!"

Langsam bewegen

Bewegen

Schnell bewegen

Stöhnen

So gut

So gut

FÜHLE DIE MAGIE.

SO GUT

SO GUT

MAGIE

MAGIE

MAGIE

KOMME

_OHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Atmen

Atmen

Atmen

"Ego amo vos."

_("Ich liebe dich.")_

"Ego amo vos."

_("Ich liebe dich.")_

Atmen

Atmen

"Mos vos permoveo a parum? Vestri armo est pinching meus papilla."

_("Könntest du ein wenig rutschen? Dein Arm drückt auf meinen Nippel.")_

"Nimirum. Melior?"

_("Natürlich. Besser?")_

Mmmmmmmmmmm

tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Und, was sagt ihr? Bin schon ganz gespannt, wie es euch gefallen hat._

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 80:_

„_Das muss ihn erschreckt haben, weil seine Augen aufspringen. Ich greife hinüber, um sein Gesicht zu berühren und seine Hand schießt nach oben und ergreift mein Handgelenk."_


	80. Kapitel 80

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Majin Micha, Padme und lycos: Vielen lieben Dank für eure netten Reviews und schön, dass euch dieses Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Und sorry für das Latein. Hatte es so übernommen. ;O)_

_Viel Spaß!_

-----------------------------------------  
_**80.Kapitel:**_

**4. Mai 1999  
Hermine**

Das Mondlicht, welches durch das Schlafzimmerfenster scheint, reicht aus, um Severus nackte Schulter anzustrahlen, während er schläft. Ich beobachte ihn seit einer Stunde, seit ich aus meinem eigenen Nickerchen aufgewacht bin.

Er ist mir zugewandt, hat sich gerade umgedreht und sein Gesicht liegt versteckt im Schatten. Ich denke, er ist ein Seiten-Schläfer.

Severus schnarcht, nur ein klein wenig.

Ich muss lächeln. Mein ehemaliger Lehrer ist total nackt unter den Decken und ich bin zufällig genauso nackt, direkt neben ihm liegend. Also, nicht direkt neben ihm. Wir berühren uns im Moment nicht und ich möchte ihn nicht aufwecken.

Vor einem Jahr wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Jeder, der auch nur annähernd an so etwas gedacht hätte, hätte von mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt bekommen. Ich hätte nicht mal daran gedacht, auf so eine Anspielung überhaupt zu reagieren.

Alles ist anders, auf eine Art und Weise, die ich niemals erwartet hätte. Es begann mit unserem Gespräch auf dem Astronomie Turm einen Monat nachdem Mum und Dad ermordet worden waren. Danach sah ich Professor Snape nicht mehr in der Weise wie zuvor. Ich wusste, das er jemand mit Mitgefühl ist, solang man ihn allein und unter den richtigen Umständen erwischt. Als wir begannen, gemeinsam an dem Solvo Ira Trank zu arbeiten, wurde eine Art Freundschaft daraus.

Zu der Zeit begann ich wirklich, mich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, ungeachtet meiner Fantasien über Hände mit langen, spitz zulaufenden Finger.

An Weihnachten wusste ich, dass ich ihn liebe.

Von den Bruchstücken, an die ich mich erinnern kann aus der Zeit, als ich durch den Cruciotrank verletzt worden war, war Severus da, umsorgte mich in einer Weise, die sich wie Liebe anfühlte. Als er mich geküsst hatte, wusste ich, dass meine Gefühle erwidert wurden.

Heute Nacht wurden wir zu Liebenden.

Ich bin so glücklich, ich könnte auf ihn springen. Wenn er nicht so ausgepowert wäre aufgrund des wenigen Schlafes, würde ich es tun.

Wenn Severus im Moment wach wäre, würde er das Glühen aus dem Kessel mit dem Virgo Curato über meine entblößte Schulter sehen. Ich habe die Decke ein wenig nach unten gezogen, damit er einen Blick auf meine Brüste erhaschen kann, wenn er aufwacht. Wir haben zwar das Ritual beendet, aber die Nacht ist definitiv noch nicht zu Ende. Ich habe Erwartungen, die er erfüllen muss.

Nicht, dass er meine Erwartungen bisher nicht erfüllt hätte. Ich weiß, dass er besorgt gewesen ist, den Höhepunkt nicht lang genug hinausschieben zu können, um das Ritual zu beenden. Er hat es auf jeden Fall geschafft, seinen eigenen zurückzuhalten und sich um meinen zu kümmern. Ich überlege, ob die Magie im Ritual verantwortlich ist für den letzten Teil? Ich habe immer gehört, dass das erste Mal schmerzt. Am Anfang war es mir unangenehm, aber es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich darin aufging. Ein durch Severus hervorgerufener Orgasmus ist wesentlich befriedigender als einer durch den Vibrator. Ein großer Teil meiner Freude resultierte aus dem Wissen, dass er es so sehr genießt.

Wir haben es getan!

Wir haben das Ritual zum Virgo Curato durchgezogen und der kleine Kessel auf der Kommode beinhaltet den stärksten Heilungstrank, der jemals erfunden wurde. In den eintausend Jahren, seit Salazar und Anne Slytherin ihn erschaffen haben, konnten nur etwa fünfzig Paare ihn verwirklichen.

Severus und ich haben es getan!

Nachdem wir zu Atem gekommen waren, kletterte Severus aus dem Bett und füllte ein wenig des Trankes in ein Glasfläschchen. Er war komplett nackt und ich muss sagen, dass er einen sehr netten Hintern hat, welchen ich bewunderte, als er durch den Raum ging. Es schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen, vor mir nackt zu sein. Das muss eine Männersache sein.

Severus brachte das Fläschchen mit zurück ins Bett, damit wir es betrachten konnten. Es ist das prächtige Smaragdgrün der höchst effektiven Version des Trankes. Hellere Farben reflektieren ein Paar, das sich zugeneigt ist, aber nicht wahrhaftig, verrückt und innig liebt. Die dunkle Farbe kann nur von einem Paar erzeugt werden, dessen Liebe echt und für immer ist.

Es ist ein wahrer Ausdruck unserer Gefühle, die niemand verleugnen können wird. Wenn wir die Fläschchen den Menschen geben, die wir gern haben, werden sie wissen, dass es bedeutet, dass wir uns wahrhaftig lieben. Wenn nicht, werde ich glücklich sein, es ihnen im Detail zu erklären.

Vielleicht nicht _alle _Details.

Severus rührt sich. Er bewegt sein Bein, welches jetzt meines berührt.

Das muss ihn erschreckt haben, weil seine Augen aufspringen. Ich greife hinüber, um sein Gesicht zu berühren und seine Hand schießt nach oben und ergreift mein Handgelenk.

"Hermine", fragt er, als wolle er prüfen, dass ich es wirklich bin.

"Severus", antworte ich mit, wie ich hoffe, einem wärmenden und liebenden Lächeln.

Der Griff um mein Handgelenk entspannt sich zu einer Liebkosung, die meine Hand zu seinen Lippen bringt. Er küsst zärtlich meine Handfläche.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan", sagt er sanft, seine Lippen bewegen sich über meinen Handrücken. „Ich bin es gewöhnt, allein zu schlafen, und deine Anwesenheit hat mich erschreckt."

"Meiner Hand wird es gut gehen bei all der Aufmerksamkeit, die du ihr widmest", ist meine sanfte Erwiderung. Ich beuge mein Handgelenk ein wenig, um es zu demonstrieren und damit ich sein Gesicht berühren kann. Er schließt seine Augen für einen Augenblick, meine Berührung genießend.

"Es ist gut, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Ich hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Traum", sagt er. Ich bemerke, dass es ihm widerstrebt, darüber zu reden. Ich ermutige ihn ein wenig, in dem ich mich näher an ihn heran kuschle.

"Worum ging es darin?", frage ich ihn. Severus gähnt.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat versucht, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, in dem er ausgerechnet seine Seele gesplittert hat", murmelt er. „Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Stück abgesplittert hat, tat er es in ein Objekt. Ich kann mich vage an einen Ring und einen Anhänger erinnern. Es mag auch andere Dinge gegeben haben. Er schien zu glauben, dass wenn sein Körper getötet werden würde, diese anderen Seelenstücke ihn irgendwie vom Tod abhalten und Zeit geben würden, einen anderen Körper zum Besitz zu finden."

"Das ist äußerst bizarr, aber seltsame Dinge machen in Träumen manchmal Sinn", erwidere ich und streichle seinen Arm unter der Decke. Dieses nackt zusammen Liegen ist wirklich sehr angenehm. „Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?"

"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat das Murgatroyd, der Schwachsinnige im achtzehnten Jahrhundert mal probiert", erwidert Severus und rutscht ein wenig, damit meine Hand besseren Zugang zu seiner Brust hat.

"Ich nehme an, dass es nicht gut verlaufen ist?", frage ich, dabei das Gefühl der Muskeln unter der Haut von Severus Brust erkundend.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagt er und klingt ein wenig abgelenkt. „Er hat sich in zwei Hälften zersplittert, Körper und Seele. Sein Körper hat das Experiment nicht überlebt, auch wenn es seine Seele geschafft hat. Sein Geist zersplitterte in zwei Teile und spukt in dem Haus, wo er gelebt hat. Ich glaube, es ist ein gewisser Reiz darin, fähig zu sein, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu spuken. Es wird oft gesagt, dass er mit sich selbst argumentiert."

"War da noch mehr in dem Traum?", frage ich während meine Hand über seine Schulter an seinem Arm entlang gleitet.

"Das ist alles durcheinander", sagt er, ziemlich zusammenhangslos. Er ist definitiv abgelenkt. „Etwas ist mit Albus passiert und du hast nach diesen Seelenteilen mit Potter und Weasley gesucht. Die Dinge liefen nicht gut für mich, deshalb war ich so froh, dass du mich geweckt hast bevor der Traum weiter gehen konnte."

"Gott sein Dank war es nur ein Traum", sage ich sanft. Ich überlege, ob es in Ordnung für mich wäre, die Erkundung ein wenig fortzuführen. „Vielleicht gibt es etwas, dass ich tun könnte, um dir zu helfen, das alles zu vergessen?"

"Du machst das bisher ziemlich gut", schafft es Severus zwischen kleinen ermunternden Geräuschen zu sagen, während ich Territorium im Detail erkunde, für das ich während des Rituals keine Zeit hatte. „Ich bevorzuge lieber die Realität zu diesem Traum. Mit dir in meinem Bett aufzuwachen ist besser als jeder Traum, den ich jemals hatte."

Na, dass ist die Art von Gespräch, die ich gern höre.

Severus liegt auf seinem Rücken und ich liege quer über ihm, seinen Hals vorsichtig mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge erkundend. Er scheint dies wirklich zu mögen.

Wir verbringen so ein paar Minuten während ich erfahre, was Severus wirklich mag. Ich erstelle eine mentale Liste für zukünftige Vorgehensweisen.

Ohren, vor allem Ohrläppchen  
Halsseiten, wo sie auf die Schulter treffen  
Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.  
Ellenbogeninnenseite  
Handgelenke  
Saugen an jedem seiner Finger  
Langgezogenes Streicheln an seinen Seiten hinab bis zu seinen Hüften  
So ziemlich überall an seinem Unterleib

"Hermine", stöhnt er, meinen Vorstoß in untere Regionen unterbrechend. „Du siehst ihn an, als sei er ein wissenschaftliches Projekt."

"Es ist wirklich ein erstaunliches Stück biologischer Wissenschaft", erwidere ich und sehe nicht wirklich vom dem Objekt meines Interesses weg. „Ich habe ein wenig nachgelesen. Wusstest du, dass in ihm im Moment sechzehn Mal mehr Blut ist, als wenn er nicht in diesem Zustand ist? Die Mechanismen des ganzen Prozesses sind wirklich erstaunlich, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Ich lasse meinen Finger an der Seite entlang gleiten und er zuckt. Ich fragte mich schon, was es benötigt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen.

Bemerkenswert.

Oh man, das provozierte definitiv eine Reaktion. Severus krabbelt aus dem Bett herunter und bevor ich etwas sagen kann, finde ich mich selbst unter ihm liegend und unter einer Welle aus Berührungen und Erkundungen wieder, die mich atemlos macht und stöhnen lässt.

"Also gut, du kleine Hexe", murmelt er. „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie du es magst?"

Ich komme zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich es sehr mag.

----------------------------------------

Ich stelle außerdem fest, dass ich mich nicht unbedingt wohl dabei fühle, nackt zu sein. Es war eine Sache als wir sehr beschäftigt waren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre jede Art von Klamotten oder Decken ziemlich im Weg gewesen.

Im Moment ist Severus schwer damit beschäftigt, die Weintrauben zu essen, mit denen ich ihn füttere.

Ich bin gegen eine Ansammlung von Kissen gelehnt, inklusive ein paar verwandelter aus Taschentüchern, die ich aus der Kommode gemopst habe. Die Decke ist ganz oben und um meine Brüste gewickelt. Ich liege angewinkelt auf meiner Seite, meine Beine sind ein wenig angewinkelt, damit Severus bequem mit seinem Kopf auf meinem Bauch liegen kann. Es scheint ihm nicht notwendig sein, sich zu bedecken.

Meine Neugierde über den Zusammenhang von Fingerlänge, Nasenlänge und der Größe eines gewissen Anhängsels wurde befriedigt. Ohne eingehende Untersuchung können die Ergebnisse anhand der einzigen diesbezüglichen Probe nicht verallgemeinert werden. In diesem Fall ist definitiv ein Zusammenhang vorhanden. Von dem, was ich gelesen habe, würde ich sagen, dass Severus in beiden Stadien, entspannt und erregt, großzügig ausgestattet ist.

Ich kann mir leicht vorstellen, Severus als meinen eigenen persönlichen Spielplatz anzusehen. Er mag vielleicht nicht die hübscheste Verpackung haben und bringt eine Sammlung an Beulen und Schrammen mit, aber er nutzt seine Vorteile bis zu ihrem maximalen Potenzial in sehr rücksichtsvoller Weise aus. Ich überlege, ob ich den Vibrator verwandeln könnte…? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sich mit dem Vibrator zu vergnügen, hat nicht mehr so den Reiz seit ich Severus zum Vergleich habe.

Abgesehen davon, ich liebe Severus. Den Vibrator liebe ich nicht.

Severus genießt es, gefüttert zu werden. Es ist ein Teller in meiner Reichweite, auf dem sich eine Auswahl von Käsestücken und geschnittenem Obst befindet. Er mag es sogar noch lieber als Krummbein, von Hand gefüttert zu werden. Krummbein mit Thunfischstückchen oder Garnelen gefüttert zu haben, war wahrscheinlich ein gutes Training für das Füttern von Severus. Eine Hand hält das Essen, die andere streichelt über sein Haar. Es ist ein Prozess, das freudiges Schnurren bei beiden Spezies hervorruft.

Severus unterbricht unser Zwischenspiel, in dem er sich auf seine Seite dreht und nach dem Weinglas greift. Er bietet mir einen Schluck an, welchen ich annehme, bevor er selbst trinkt. Nachdem er das Glas auf den Tisch neben dem Bett gestellt hat, kehrt er in seine Ausgangsposition zurück, mit seinem Kopf auf meinem Bauch. Er wirft ein Stückchen von der Decke über seine Beine und etwas intimere Bereiche. Da er sich nichts daraus zu machen scheint, nackt zu sein, muss ihm ein wenig kalt sein.

"So sehr ich es hasse, etwas von der Außenwelt inmitten unserer gemeinsamen Zeit einzubringen, gibt es ein paar Dinge, die du wissen solltest", sagt Severus.

Oh. Ihm war nicht kalt, er wollte über Dinge sprechen bei denen es unpassend ist, nackt zu sein.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Poppy vor dem St. Mungo attackiert wurde in der Absicht, sie zu kidnappen und sie dazu zu bringen, die Identität der Maidbrauerin des Ordens zu verraten", sagt er.

"Du hast mir erzählt, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben und sie unverletzt blieb", erwidere ich, meine Hand ist zurück in Severus Haar, meine Finger in einer sanften Liebkosung eingebunden.

"Poppy geht es gut, dank Albus rechtzeitiger Hilfe", sagt Severus und greift nach meiner freien Hand. „Wie auch immer, der Stress, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen und Poppy unversehrt heraus zu holen, hat Albus schwer mitgenommen. Er hatte einen leichten Schlaganfall."

Meine Finger halten inne.

"Leichten?"

"Poppy war anwesend als Albus kollabierte", erklärt Severus. „Sie hat ihn sofort behandelt und glaubt, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden davon trägt. Tatsächlich habe ich ihn beim Mittagessen gesehen und er schien wie immer zu sein. Zumindest was normal in Zusammenhang mit Albus Dumbledore ist", meint er. „Poppy hat ihm befohlen, sich ein paar Tage auszuruhen und erwartet, dass er zu seinen regulären Verpflichtungen zurückkehren kann."

"Ich bin sehr erleichtert, das zu hören", antworte ich besorgt. „Es wäre schrecklich, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde. Mit allem, was gerade vor sich geht, der Entwicklung der Waffe und dem Angriff durch den Dunklen Lord, brauchen wir wirklich seine Erfahrung."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Severus, "aber es gibt andere, die in gleicher Weise qualifiziert sind. Chester Sommersby hat mehr Verantwortung innerhalb des Ordens übernommen, um Albus eine Pause zu ermöglichen. Sommersby war immer Albus Hauptberater in jeder Art von Strategie. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass Albus seine Energie weiter dafür aufwendet, regelmäßig im Ministerium und beim Zaubergamot vorbei zu sehen. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen."

„Wir könnten ihm eine Dosis des Virgo Curato geben", schlage ich vor. „Er könnte unser Testobjekt sein."

"Ein interessanter Vorschlag", sagt Severus mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Er würde sicherlich damit aufhören müssen, dich mit Bill zusammen bringen zu wollen, wenn er erst gesehen hat, dass wir einen Trank mit smaragdgrüner Farbe produziert haben, und die Wirkung nach der Einnahme gespürt hat. Wie auch immer, da wir eine limitierte Menge haben und der Schaden durch den Schlaganfall bereits behoben worden ist, sollten wir ihn für eine angemessenere Situation aufheben."

"Du hast recht", antworte ich und genieße das Gefühl von Severus Zeigefinger, wie er Kreise auf meiner Handfläche zeichnet. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich, weil Poppy in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurde, nur um meine Identität herauszufinden. Vielleicht hätte Albus keinen Schlaganfall erlitten, wenn er sie nicht hätte retten müssen."

"Der Schlaganfall wäre früher oder später geschehen", versichert Severus. „Ein Blutgefäß platzte in seinem Gehirn. Der Stress hat wahrscheinlich seinen Blutdruck steigen lassen und sich auf einen schwachen Punkt im Gefäß ausgewirkt. Verschiedene Vorkommnisse hätten seinen Blutdruck so steigen lassen können, dass es geplatzt wäre. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

"Das kann sein", sinniere ich. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand wegen mir verletzt wird."

Severus rollt auf seine Seite, damit er mich direkt ansehen kann.

"Niemand wurde wegen dir verletzt", sagt er beruhigend. „Der Dunkle Lord hat schon Monate bevor du damit begonnen hast, deine Tränke an das St. Mungo zu verkaufen, nach einer Maidbrauerin gesucht. Nichts, was du getan oder nicht getan hast, hätte einen Unterschied gemacht. Sogar ich wusste nicht, was er tat. Man hätte angenommen können, dass er zuerst mich über den Aufenthalt einer Maidbrauerin befragen würde."

Ich denke für ein paar Minuten darüber nach. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es kapiert hat, dass Jungfrauen zu entführen und sie dazu zu zwingen, zu brauen, ihm wahrscheinlich niemanden zur Verfügung stellt, der einen komplexen Trank zustande bringen kann?"

"Der Dunkle Lord ist schon in der Lage zu begreifen, dass Gewalt ihm nicht immer das beschert, was er will", erwidert Severus. „Wenn ich ihm offenbaren werde, dass du die Maidbrauerin des Ordens gewesen bist und dass du und Bill Weasley ein Liebespaar geworden seid, wird es sein Denken vielleicht in die Richtung eines anderen Planes lenken. Sommersby und der innere Zirkel des Ordens stimmen zu, dass dies unsere beste Reaktion auf die Situation ist."

"Praktisch hat jede Krankheit, die mit einem Maid gebrauten Trank behandelt wird, einen alternativen Behandlungstrank, der nicht von einer Maid gebraut werden muss", spekuliere ich. „Wenn ich wieder zurück im Avalon bin, werde ich die Tränkedatenbank der Bibliothek nach einem Vergleich abfragen. Vielleicht kann ich ein paar Krankheiten isolieren, die nur mit Maid gebrauten Tränken behandelt werden können."

"Das könnte sehr aufschlussreich sein", erwidert Severus nachdenklich. „Wie auch immer, es könnte sein, dass der Dunkle Lord den besten aller möglichen Tränke für seine Krankheit haben will. Es könnte sein, dass der effektivste Trank für eines seiner gesundheitlichen Probleme ein Maid gebrauter Trank ist."

"Es gibt noch mehr, das du wissen musst", fährt er fort. „Wie es scheint, ist jemand zur gleichen Zeit, als die Todessereinheit versucht hat, Poppy Pomfrey zu kidnappen, in einen Tränkevorratsraum auf der Geburtsstation eingebrochen und hat zehn Flaschen deiner Fruchtbarkeitstränke gestohlen."

"Nur zehn Flaschen?", frage ich. „Sie sollten Dutzende auf Vorrat haben."

"Der Rest wurde anderswo untergebracht. Nur die Tränke, die in der Woche gebraucht werden würden, waren in dem Schrank verwahrt."

"Das kann kein Zufall sein, wenn es zur gleichen Zeit wie der Angriff auf Poppy erfolgt ist", protestiere ich.

"Wir wissen es nicht", antwortet Severus. „Es scheint unmöglich der Fall zu sein. Tonks und ein weiteres Mitglied des Ordens, welches du noch nicht kennen gelernt hast, führen gerade eine Untersuchung durch. Die Situation ist verworren und sogar mit dem, was ich aus meiner Zeit beim Dunklen Lord weiß, kann ich wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Es scheint, dass Heiler Spence, Poppys Kontakt im St. Mungo, ermordet wurde."

"Ermordet?", ich bin geschockt.

"Nicht nur das", sage ich dunkel, "das kranke Kind, für das du die Tränke gebraut hast, gibt es nicht."

Ein kalter Schauer fließt an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Die ganze Sache war Teil des Plans, um Poppy zu entführen?", frage ich, erneut besorgt. „Heiler Spence war verantwortlich für die Verwaltung der Fruchtbarkeitstränke. In derselben Nacht, in der versucht wird, Poppy am St. Mungo zu kidnappen, werden die Fruchtbarkeitstränke gestohlen. Wissen sie, ob Spence vor oder nachdem der Angriff auf Poppy erfolgte, ermordet wurde?"

"Er wurde ein paar Stunden vor der Attacke ermordet, mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit des Avada Kedavra." Severus drückt meine Hand. „Wir glauben, dass der Heiler Spence, dem Poppy deine Tränke im St. Mungo übergeben hat, ein Vielsaft Doppelgänger war."

"In dem Brief von Heiler Spence stand, dass er im Namen von Ellen Smith und einem anderen Heiler, der nicht beim Namen genannt wurde, um die Tränke für die Behandlung des Gehirntumors bittet." Ich durchforste mein Gehirn nach Details aus dem Brief.

Severus schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Wir haben den Brief, den Poppy von Spence erhalten hat, und er wird überprüft, um herauszufinden, ob es eine Fälschung ist. Der zweite Heiler wird in ihrem Brief angegeben, ein Heiler Powell, der auf Hirnschädigungen im St. Mungo spezialisiert ist. Die Lage ist noch komplizierter durch die Tatsache, dass Ellen und ihr Ehemann angeblich in Paris sind und Heiler Powell unauffindbar ist. Ordensmitglieder und Auroren suchen nach ihnen."

Das sind schreckliche Neuigkeiten.

"Sie werden vermisst? Wenn Heiler Spence ermordet wurde, denkst du, dass Ellen oder der andere Heiler vielleicht auch ermordet wurden?"

"Heiler Spence Leiche wurde in seinem Zuhause gefunden", erwidert Severus. „Es wurden keine weiteren Leichen gefunden. Shacklebolt hat die Leitung der Untersuchung und zwei andere kompetente Ordensmitglieder sind mit involviert. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass sie alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen werden."

Es ergibt für mich noch immer keinen Sinn.

"Diese zwei Vorfälle müssen irgendwie mit einander zusammenhängen", spekuliere ich, die Gedanken aussprechend während sie mir in den Sinn kommen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand Heiler Spence tötet und sich für ihn ausgibt, um zehn Flaschen Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu stehlen, deren Wert etwa fünftausend Galeonen ausmacht."

"Der Straßenwert wird viel höher sein", unterbricht Severus.

"Wirklich?", frage ich erstaunt. "Leute würden soviel bezahlen, um ihre Wahl ob Junge oder Mädchen sicherzustellen?"

"Eine alte Familie, die dringend einen männlichen Erben braucht? Eine andere Familie, die wünscht, eine Verbindung mit einer anderen Familie einzugehen, aber dafür ein Mädchen benötigt? Dies könnten leicht Familien sein, deren medizinischer Grund keine Unfruchtbarkeit ist, aber wegen anderer Gründe eine Priorität setzen", schlägt Severus vor, ziemlich zynisch klingend.

"Die Gelegenheit für so ein Verbrechen könnte genutzt worden sein", schlägt er vor. „Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass Poppy Pomfrey gekidnappt wird, deshalb der mittels Vielsaft verwandelte Heiler Spence. Da er schon mal dagewesen ist, hat er den Vorratsschrank geöffnet und die Fruchtbarkeitstränke herausgenommen. Sie könnten verkauft werden und würden dem Dunklen Lord bestimmt fünfundzwanzigtausend Galeonen einbringen."

"Ich denke immer noch, dass die beiden Fälle in irgendeiner Weise zusammenhängen." Das wird mich solange beschäftigen, bis ich eine Erklärung habe.

"Es gibt noch etwas, über das wir sprechen müssen", sagt er.

Severus schaut unschlüssig.

"Worum geht es?", frage ich.

"Riddle wird wütend sein, wenn ich ihm offenbare, dass du die Maidbrauerin warst und nicht mehr verfügbar bist. Wir wissen vielleicht nicht die Details und er hat es nicht geschafft, aber er hat einige Mühen auf sich genommen, um deine Identität herauszufinden." Severus greift nach oben und streicht mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe. „Diese Wut muss umgelenkt werden, damit er nicht den Befehl erteilt, Vergeltung an dir zu üben."

Mein Blut gefriert bei dem Gedanken.

"Was, wenn er Draco befiehlt, mich zu ihm zu bringen?", frage ich. Der Gedanke daran ist beängstigend und lässt mich erschauern.

"Ich denke, das kann verhindert werden", sagt Severus. „Der Dunkle Lord muss daran erinnert werden, dass wenn er Draco dazu auffordert, dich zu fassen, er all das opfern müsste, was Draco im letzten Jahr seit er in den Staaten lebt, erreicht hat. Wenn du in Chicago gekidnappt werden würdest, wäre Draco der erste Verdächtigte, aufgrund deiner bekannten Verbindung zu Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore und der bekannten Loyalität der Malfoy Familie zum Dunklen Lord."

"Draco würde die Vereinigten Staaten verlassen und abtauchen müssen", fährt er fort. „Er würde seine Freundin aufgeben müssen, die die Tochter eines amerikanischen Milliardärs ist. Verstehe es nicht falsch; Riddle will, dass Draco erfolgreich um Anita Schuler wirbt. Es macht sie zu einer potenziellen Geisel und der Dunkle Lord will Zugriff auf Daniel Schulers Geld und Einfluss. Diese Verbindung könnte wichtiger für ihn sein, als Rache zu üben."

Severus hält inne und sieht aus, als würde er nachdenken. „Lucius Malfoy wird das Offensichtliche sehen und die notwendigen Vorschläge dem Dunklen Lord unterbreiten. Für mich muss es nicht zwangsläufig notwendig sein, etwas darüber zu äußern."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Denkt der Dunkle Lord, dass Daniel Schuler so naiv ist, Dracos Hintergrund nach ihrem ersten Date nicht überprüft zu haben? Wir wissen, dass er Sicherheitskräfte rund um das Appartementgebäude aufgestellt hat. Ich würde meinen, einer der Gründe, warum sie da sind, ist, um Anita vor Draco zu schützen, wenn es dazu kommt. Abgesehen davon, denke ich wirklich nicht, dass Draco eine Beziehung mit Anita führt, um an ihren Vater heranzukommen. Ich denke, er liebt sie."

"Das mag jetzt vielleicht der Fall sein", erwidert Severus nachdenklich. „Am Anfang muss es einen Unterschied gemacht haben, zu wissen, wer ihr Vater ist. Draco wurde dazu erzogen, ein Opportunist zu sein."

"Vielleicht", erwidere ich, aber mein Gehirn sperrt sich weiterhin gegen dieses Idee. „Es gab echte Zuneigung von Anfang an."

"Ich werde nicht darüber debattieren", sagt Severus, seinen Kopf zu mir drehend. „Du warst dabei, um das Geschehen zu beobachten, als es passierte. Was unter diesen Umständen zählt ist, wie der Dunkle Lord es wahrnimmt. Er muss weiter glauben, dass Draco Malfoy ein williger Todesser in der Ausbildung ist. Auf diese Weise kann der Dunkle Lord dich derzeit in Ruhe lassen. Er kann seine Vergeltung später ausüben. Wie auch immer, er ist ein Wahnsinniger und niemand kann jemals sicher sein, wie er auf etwas reagiert. Nach deiner Rückkehr musst du sicherstellen, weiter beschützt zu werden."

"Digital Magic Sicherheit wird sowieso das Appartementgebäude überwachen", spekuliere ich. „Das Risiko wäre höher, wenn ich irgendwo anders wäre."

"Es gibt magische und nicht-magische Aufspürzauber, die heimlich in deiner Kleidung versteckt werden könnten", sagt Severus und nickt zu sich selbst. „Chicago ist eine geschäftige Muggelstadt. Niemand kann apparieren oder mittels Portschlüssel verreisen, bis man außer Sichtweise ist. Es ist wichtig, dass du an öffentlichen Plätzen bleibst, wo auch andere um dich herum sind. Das macht es unwahrscheinlicher, dass du von jemandem, der vom Dunklen Lord geschickt wurde, ergriffen wirst.

Severus legt seinen Kopf wieder auf meinen Bauch.

"Ich werde den Dunkle Lord davon abhalten, sein Augenmerk auf dich zu richten, während du in den Vereinigten Staaten bist", sagt er entschlossen. „Es würde einfacher sein, dich in England zu ergreifen und Dracos Aufgabe würde nicht gefährdet werden."

Ich kann erkennen, worauf er hinaus will.

"Das würde bedeuten, ich kann nicht nach Hause kommen." Ich weiß, dass ich bekümmert klinge. „Du kannst nicht in die Vereinigten Staaten kommen ohne die Erlaubnis des Dunklen Lords. Wir werden niemals zusammen sein können."

Severus rollt herum und setzt sich auf. Er bewegt sich so, dass er neben mir in den Kissen ruht und zieht mich in seine Arme.

"Es bedeutet, wenn du nach Großbritannien kommst, darfst du nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden", sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Du wirst im Fuchsbau bleiben oder im Hauptquartier sein. An beiden Orten können dich Todesser nicht ergreifen."

"Es könnte den Fuchsbau zum Zielobjekt machen", murmele ich in seine Schulter.

"Nicht mehr als er bereits ist", entgegnet Severus. „Wenn es nötig ist, kann er durch einen Fidelius geschützt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es notwendig sein wird. Wenn du noch eine Maidbrauerin wärst, könnte der Dunkle Lord erwägen, dass es den Aufwand wert ist, durch die Banne um den Fuchsbau zu brechen, um an dich zu gelangen. Nur aus Rache denke ich nicht, dass er das Risiko eingehen wird. Er wird auf einen günstigen Moment warten, dich zu fangen, wenn du außerhalb eines geschützten Ortes bist."

"Ich weiß, dass dies deine Bewegungsfreiheit ziemlich einschränkt", fährt er fort, "aber es ist notwendig, damit du sicher bist. Wir sprechen vielleicht nur von ein paar Monaten. Wir haben bedeutende Fortschritte bei unserer Waffe gemacht und werden sie diese Woche an der Runespoor testen. Wenn wir bestätigt bekommen, dass sie so wirkt, wie wir es beabsichtigt haben, werden wir ein Zustellsystem entwickeln. Unser Zieltag ist Sommeranfang, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Dunklen Lord gefangen zu nehmen. Wenn wir ihn haben, werden die Todesser verwirrt sein. Für dich wird es dann sicher sein."

„Wird es für uns _beide_ sicher sein?", frage ich.

"Erst wenn alle Todesser eingesperrt sind", sagt Severus, "wird es wirklich sicher sein. Wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein."

"Wenn genügend von ihnen inhaftiert sind, können wir unsere Beziehung dann öffentlich machen?", frage ich ihn, meine Aufregung wächst.

Severus Lippen sind nur Millimeter von meinen entfernt.

"Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten", flüstert er, als er mich in einen atemraubenden Kuss gefangen nimmt.

Wir kommen für einen Augenblick zu Atem und bevor wir das Küssen fortsetzen, rolle ich mich auf Severus, das Laken vergessend und jeglichen Sinn für Sittsamkeit. Er schaut ein wenig verdutzt und dann äußerst erfreut. Ich halte sein Gesicht in meinen Händen und ich sage das, was in meinem Kopf herumschwirrt, seit ich davon gelesen habe.

"Ich würde dich sehr gern Mein nennen, Severus Snape", erkläre ich.

Ein überraschtes Lächeln überzieht sein Gesicht und Severus lacht. Dieses Lachen spiegelt Erheiterung und Freude wieder. Seine Umarmung verstärkt sich um mich und ungeachtet all meiner Windungsversuche, rollt er uns beide herum und liegt jetzt auf mir. Ich lache auch, als er mich unter sich gefangen nimmt.

"Ich wäre sehr erfreut, von dir in Besitz genommen zu werden, Hermine Granger", sagt er in seiner verführerischsten Stimme. „Ich hatte jede Absicht, dich für mich zu beanspruchen sobald der Krieg vorüber ist, damit ich dich mitten in der Winkelgasse zur Mittagszeit für alle sichtbar begleiten könnte."

Severus untermauert seine Erklärung mit einem Kuss, den ich bis in meine Zehen fühlen kann.

Alles, was ich jemals über Severus Hände fantasiert habe, wurde wahr. Er berührt mich so vorsichtig und mit solcher Präzision. Es ist, als wären seine Fingerspitzen magisch sensibilisiert, damit er weiß, wo er mich berühren muss, wie viel Druck angebracht ist und wann er sie bewegen muss. Seine Finger sind lang und schmal und seine ganze Hand kann eine überraschende Fläche an Haut bedecken.

Ich glaube, er hat jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers berührt, langsam und vorsichtig erkundend.

Seine Hände sind außergewöhnlich geschickt und er hat eine exzellente Feinmotorik. Was er mit seinen Fingern anstellen kann, während sein Daumen etwas komplett anderes macht, sollte in einem Magazin beschrieben werden. Außer, dass ich nicht möchte, dass andere Frauen wissen, dass er dies tun kann. Sie würden sich anstellen und Nummern ziehen, um an die Reihe zukommen und ich habe nicht die Absicht, zu teilen.

Ich habe niemals zuvor über seine Zunge nachgedacht. Ich habe Molly sagen hören, dass Severus eine scharfe Zunge in seinem Kopf hat und er weiß, wie er sie einsetzen muss.

Molly hat keine Ahnung.

Ich würde sie nicht als scharf bezeichnen. Ich würde sagen, dass die Spitze ein wenig rau ist, aber viel besser für Reibungsberührung. Sie ist erstaunlich flexibel, und wenn er es mit ein wenig Saugen kombiniert, schwebe ich quasi aus dem Bett.

Ich denke, er wäre bereit, seine Zunge überall hinzuführen, wo ich es möchte. Ich werde eine Liste erstellen, wenn ich ein wenig klarer denken kann.

Die Dinge, die er in seinem Bariton sagt. Der Dunkle Engel höchstpersönlich könnte nicht verführerischer sein.

Laut Severus passen meine Brüste perfekt in eine Hand. Ich hatte Angst, er würde denken, sie seien zu klein.  
Mein Haar ist eine herrliche Lockenpracht in allen Schattierungen eines Tigeraugenquarzes. Ich dachte immer, es wäre kraus und in einem ziemlich einfachen Braun.  
Meine Haut liegt irgendwo zwischen seidig und samtig. Das Badesalz aus Silberjasmin – ich muss mehr davon machen.  
Meine Zehen haben die perfekte Größe zum Knabbern. Habe nie gewusst, dass es dort Nervenbahnen gibt, die direkt von meinem großen Zeh weggehen und einen ganz anderen Teil meines Körpers stimulieren. Ich muss mir dir Reflexzonen mal näher ansehen.  
Meine Augen sind perfektes Topas. Bis jetzt dachte ich, sie wären braun.  
Meine Lippen schmecken nach Ambrosia mit Honig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das schmecken könnte, aber es klingt köstlich.  
Die Fluchnarbe, die Dolohov mir im Zaubereiministerium verpasst hat, ist einfach ein Pfad, der von seiner Zunge nachgezeichnet wird. Des Weiteren ist es ein Pfeil, der den Weg zu anderen Orten weist, die seine nähere, persönliche Aufmerksamkeit benötigen.

Ich kann nicht mehr denken. Ich kann nur noch fühlen, während ich ihn überall berühre, wo ich kann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte in seine Haut klettern. Ich möchte ihm so nah sein. Ich kann nicht nah genug sein.

Ich kann es erneut fühlen, dieses drängende Empfinden. Es ist ein neuartiges Gefühl, diese Fülle, die niemals zuvor dagewesen ist. Bewegen. Seine Haut gegen meine, die Reibung gegen meine Brüste und Hüften. Da ist ein Rhythmus zu dieser Bewegung. Ich versuche, mich im Rhythmus von Severus zu bewegen. Das macht es noch besser.

"Hermine", stöhnt er.

Ich öffne meine Augen und er starrt mich an, seine Augen glänzen vor Lust. Sein Haar umrahmt wie ein Vorhang unsere Gesichter und sein Atem ist heiß gegen meine Wange. Meine Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken und halten sich an seinen Schultern fest, ihn antreibend. Meine Gedanken rasen und ein überwältigender Druck bildet sich in mir.

Ich will dies. Ich will dich. Besitze mich, verfüg über mich, alles was du willst. Ich muss dir gehören. Kannst du es in meinen Augen sehen und in meinen Gedanken lesen? Es geht nur um dich und das hier und soviel zu fühlen, während es sich aufbaut, die Intensität ist überwältigend und stößt meine Sinne bereitwillig über eine Klippe.

------------------

Muss ich nach alldem wirklich zurück in die Realität? Severus ist auf mir zusammengefallen. Wir könnten am Besten als schwitzendes Häufchen beschrieben werden. Strähnen von seinem Haar sind über mein Gesicht gezogen.

Ich bin so zufrieden. Ich möchte ihn nur halten und atmen.

Er stützt sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und sieht zu mir herunter. Ich verstaue sein Haar hinter seinem Ohr und er streicht meines von meiner Stirn zurück. Unsere Lippen berühren sich, erkunden. Es ist sanft und leidenschaftlich.

Severus greift nach unten und zieht das Laken über uns beide. Ich ziehe die Kissen herüber. Er legt seinen Arm um mich als ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter lege.

Das Danach ist eine sehr gute Sache. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und lausche Severus Atmung.

-----------------------------------

Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen. Ich kann einen Vogel im Baum draußen vor dem Fenster singen hören. Das Singen beginnt immer kurz vor Sonnenaufgang.

Severus ist auch wach. Wir beide möchten noch nicht aus dem Bett. Vielleicht wird es eine lange Zeit dauern, bevor wir uns wieder eines teilen können.

Er lehnt sich herüber und küsst meine Schulter. Ich greife nach oben und streichle über sein Gesicht.

Noch ein Kuss und Severus erhebt sich. Er zieht einen Bademantel über und öffnet die Tür. Er durchquert den Flur Richtung Badezimmer.

Das Bett fühlt sich so leer an.

Ich klettere aus dem Bett und finde mein Nachtkleid auf dem Fußboden, wo wir es vor ein paar Stunden haben fallen lassen. Es über meinen Kopf ziehend, ergreife ich meinen Zauberstab von dem Platz neben dem Kessel auf der Kommode.

Ich lasse die Laken auf dem Bett, spreche aber Säuberungs- und Frischezauber über sie und einen weiteren, um die zerkleinerten Überreste der Rosenblütenblätter zu entfernen. Ich spreche einen weiteren Frischezauber über das Zimmer.

Severus und ich mögen die ganze Nacht mit einander geschlafen haben, aber ich beabsichtige nicht, dem Raum nach Sex riechend zurück zulassen.

Ich höre den Klang der Dusche im Badezimmer. Irgendwann in der Zukunft werden wir uns eine Dusche teilen. Und ein Bad. Und einen Tisch. Und jeden anderen Ort, auf den wir sonst noch Lust haben.

Aber unglücklicherweise nicht heute. Ich muss mich zum Gehen fertig machen.

--------------------------------------

Wie trinken Champagner zu den Omelettes, die Severus zubereitet hat. Er sagt, dass Minerva ihn geschickt hat. Das war so fürsorglich von ihr. Die Flitterwochen müssen sich während den letzten Stunden so anfühlen wie das hier, kurz bevor man zurück gehen muss, in das, was man als das normale Leben kennt.

"Ich würde auch lieber bleiben", sagt Severus, mich mit diesen, seinen bohrenden, dunklen Augen ansehend.

"Gedankenleser", beschuldige ich ihn halb neckend.

"Nein", antwortet er, legt seine Gabel nieder und nimmt meine Hand. „Man muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um dies zu wissen."

"Ich weiß eben nicht, wann ich dich wiedersehen werde." Meine Augen schmerzen und meine Brust fühlt sich schwer an.

"In ein paar Wochen, vielleicht", versichert er mir. „Spätestens am Ende deines Collegesemesters. Dann wirst du nach Hause kommen und wir werden uns hier im Hauptquartier sehen." Severus Augen suchen meine. „Vielleicht finden wir einen Weg, die Bewohner dieses Hauses irgendwo auf eine Mission zu schicken." Er lächelt mich zuversichtlich an.

Ich lächle zurück und nicke. Ich glaube an all das, was es mir erlaubt zu denken, dass wir bald wieder zusammen sein werden.

"Wir haben unsere Tagebücher. Wir werden Zeiten ausmachen, in denen wir mit einander reden können, anstatt Nachrichten zu hinterlassen", sagt er.

Ich nicke erneut, mir immer noch nicht vertrauend, sprechen zu können.

Ich möchte nicht tapfer sein. Ich möchte, dass wir von all dem davon rennen und einfach nur zusammen sind. Wir hatten nur eine Nacht. Die Flitterwochen sollten noch nicht vorbei sein.

"Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagt Severus.

"Alles."

"Wenn wir gewinnen und bereit sind, unser Werben zu vertiefen, möchte ich derjenige sein, der den Antrag stellt", sagt er, einen Finger an meine Lippen haltend, um mich vom Protestieren abzuhalten. „Ich weiß, dass du eine moderne Frau bist mit modernen Ansichten –„

"Es sind mehr als nur Ansichten", unterbreche ich trotzdem.

"Es gibt wichtige strategische Gründe, warum es mir erlaubt sein sollte, den Antrag zu machen", fährt Severus fort. „Erstens, es wird jedem Zweifler klar machen, dass mir das ganze System über Blutreinheit gegen den Strich geht. Als Teil einer Zaubererfamilie, die als reinblütig angesehen war und als ein früherer Todesser, wird es mir helfen, Distanz zwischen mir und den Todesserglauben zu bringen. Zweitens, ist es nicht an der Frau, den Antrag zu machen. Es muss im Ministerium registriert werden und ich möchte denen keinen Grund geben, es abzulehnen. Alles kann so abgefasst werden, dass das Werben auf Gegenseitigkeit und auf einer vorangegangenen Beziehung beruht, die weiter ausgebaut werden muss, bevor eine dauerhafte Bindung eingegangen wird."

Dauerhafte Verbindung.

Severus Snape hat den Ausdruck _dauerhafte Bindung_ benutzt.

Wir werden die Möglichkeiten einer dauerhaften Bindung erkunden.

Was ist mit seiner Bitte, der Antragsteller für die Verlobung zu sein?

Ich denke, es macht viel Sinn, dies in einer Weise zu tun, die Abstand zwischen ihn und dem Unsinn, den Voldemort verbreitet hat, zu bringen. Wir tun sowieso das, was ich möchte. Er könnte vielleicht von anderen schikaniert werden, wenn seine Freundin den Antrag macht. Severus hatte es schon schwer genug, da muss er nicht auch noch gesellschaftlich blamiert werden.

Ich habe mich entschlossen. Wir beide hatten die gleiche Idee.

Ich erhebe mein Champagnerglas.

"Ich bin damit einverstanden, wenn du den Antrag machst", sage ich ihm, in einer, wie ich hoffe, sehr sexy Stimme. „Das wichtigste ist, dass wir offiziell und gesellschaftlich als Paar mit einer Beziehung angesehen werden. Es ist egal, wer den Schreibkram übernimmt."

Severus bietet ein breites Lächeln an, dieser Art, die er selten zulässt aufgrund seiner krummen Zähne. Ich frage mich, ob ich Severus dazu überreden kann, als Hochzeitsgeschenk eine magische Zahnkorrektur zu akzeptieren? Vielleicht würde er sich dann beim Lächeln nicht so zurückhalten, wenn seine Zähne besser aussehen. Sein Champagnerglas erhebend, stößt er gegen meines mit einem Tost an.

"Auf das Werben", erklärt er mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes.

"Und den Tag, an dem wir Hand in Hand in der Öffentlichkeit laufen können", erwidere ich mit einem Nicken.

Wir genießen beide den Champagner.

-----------------------------------

Bill sieht wieder aus wie Bill.

"Ich habe alle Punkte, die ich letzte Nacht abgezogen habe und von wem aufgeschrieben", erklärt er und gibt Severus ein Pergament. „Minerva wird mich umbringen. Sie wird mit dir scharfzüngig in der Öffentlichkeit werden, da es so aussieht, als hättest du alle Punkte abgezogen."

Severus liest das Blatt.

"Du hast Slytherin zehn Punkte verliehen und einhundertachtundachtzig von Gryffindor abgezogen?", diese Augenbraue hat sich vor Neugier nach oben gezogen.

"Ich konnte nicht anders", seufzt Bill. „Ich habe jeden dieser Gryffindor dort erwischt, wo er nicht hingehörte und manchen auf frischer Tat ertappt." Er sieht mich an und schüttelt seinen Kopf mit Bedauern. „Ihre Hände befanden sich buchstäblich an den falschen Orten. Ich war zufrieden zu sehen, dass Gryffindors immer noch an dieselben Plätze im Schloss gehen, wo ich immer gewesen bin. Es hat mich eindeutig sentimental gemacht, als ich die Punkte abgezogen habe."

"Wofür waren die zehn Punkte für Slytherin?", fragt Severus.

"Sylvia Bassett bot Eamon O'Malley ein Taschentuch an, nachdem er genießt hatte", erwidert Bill ernsthaft. „Die zwanzig Punkte, die ich von Gryffindor abgezogen habe, waren dafür, weil O'Malley auf mich genießt hatte."

"Gut gemacht", merke ich an, kichernd. Es ist viel einfacher, sich keine Gedanken um das Hauspunktesystem zu machen, jetzt da ich meinen Abschluss habe.

"Ich hätte wahrscheinlich fünfundzwanzig Punkte abgezogen und O'Malley eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt wegen Verunreinigung meiner Roben", sagt Severus und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Daran werde ich mich das nächste Mal erinnern", sagt Bill, mit einem von der Grinsekatze abgeschautem Lächeln.

Bietet Bill an, sich wieder mittels Vielsaft zu verwandeln, damit Severus und ich bald wieder zusammen sein können? Ich hoffe es.

"Sind wir bereit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?", fragt Severus.

"Bill und ich sind bereit, unser Rollenspiel zu übernehmen", erwidere ich.

Bill schnappt sich meine Reisetasche und geht in Richtung Küchentür.

"Ich warte draußen", sagt er, seine Hand ist am Türknauf. Mit einem Nicken lässt er Severus und mich allein.

Meine Augen brennen und meine Brust schmerzt. Sofort hat Severus seine Arme um mich gelegt und mein Kopf lehnt an seiner Schulter. Ich halte ihn so fest wie ich kann. Ich möchte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Ich fühle seine Hand in meinem Haar und ziehe mich zurück, um in seine Augen zu schauen.

"Diese Trennung ist nur auf Zeit", sagt er sanft.

Da ist ein dicker Kloß in meiner Kehle und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sprechen kann.

"Ich nehme das als ein Versprechen", würge ich in einem Flüsterton hervor.

Unser Kuss ist in meine Seele gebrannt und in meine Erinnerung. Wir können das Unvermeidliche nicht hinausschieben und gehen auseinander. Er legt meine Hand in seine Ellenbeuge und wir gehen in den Hinterhof.

Bill zaubert die Banne zurück an ihre Plätze als die Tür sich hinter uns schließt.

Severus und ich gehen zu dem Platz bei den Büschen, wo die Anti-Apparationssperren enden. Er nimmt meine Hand von seinem Arm und berührt die Fingerknöchel mit seinen Lippen bevor er loslässt. Ich kann fühlen, wie Bill sich hinter mich stellt und seine Hände zur Beruhigung auf meine Schultern legt.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus all die Liebe, die ich für ihn empfinde, in meinen Augen sehen kann. Seine dunklen Augen sind direkt auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, als wenn er versucht, mein Bild ein letztes Mal einzufangen.

"Ich sehe euch beide im Büro des Direktors", sagt er.

Severus verschwindet mit einem sanften Popp.

Bill kommt an meine Seite und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schließe meine Augen.

Wir warten zehn Minuten. Wir müssen Severus genügend Zeit geben, um in Dumbledores Büro zu sein bevor wir es sind.

"Bereit?", fragt er und drückt meine Schulter.

Meine Gefühle sind unter ausreichender Kontrolle. Ich hoffe, dass sie es auch bleiben.

"Ich bin bereit", erwidere ich.

Bill lässt mich los und wir apparieren zu den Toren von Hogwarts.

tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Die schöne Zeit ist erst einmal vorbei, jetzt geht der Ernst weiter. Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel trotzdem gefallen?_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 81:_

"_Versuch, dass sie nicht getötet wird", antwortet er._


	81. Kapitel 81

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

Majin Micha, Alexa und Padme: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Es freut mich sehr, dass euch das Kapitel auch so gut gefallen hat. ;O)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Leider hat es etwas länger gedauert… ;O)

----------------------------  
_**81. Kapitel:**_

**5. Mai 1999  
Severus**

Nie hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass es so sehr schmerzen würde, von Hermine wegzugehen, wie es heute Morgen gewesen war, als ich das Hauptquartier verlassen habe. Ich konnte sehen, wie schwer sie darum bemüht gewesen war, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, deshalb habe ich mein Professorengesicht aufgesetzt und meine ganze innere Disziplin dafür verwendet, selbst stark zu sein. Für sie stark zu sein, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.

Sofern sie nicht bei Bill zusammenbrach, nachdem ich weg war, zeigte sie nach außen hin ein starkes Maß an Ruhe bei unserer bevorstehenden Trennung.

In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden habe ich mir immer wieder gesagt, dass eine Nacht ausreicht. Ich habe ohne die Liebe und Berührung einer Frau für Jahre gelebt. Sicherlich würde eine Nacht nicht all diese Barrieren und Disziplin, die ich aufgebaut habe, zerstören. Die Fassade des kalten und verbitterten Mannes, der nichts und niemanden braucht, war die meiste Zeit meines Lebens ausreichend.

Wäre das wirklich wahr, würde mein Herz nicht so schmerzen und meine Kehle würde sich nicht so zugeschnürt anfühlen wie in diesem Moment.

Das Geschenk einer Nacht voll mit Liebe, frei gegeben, und es ist so, als würde der kleine Riss im Damm endlich dem Druck des angesammelten Wassers dahinter nachgeben. Jetzt fühle ich mich überwältig von Gefühlen, von denen ich dachte, dass sie sicher weggeschlossen wären.

Obwohl Albus und Chester bereits gesagt haben, dass meine Fähigkeiten als Okklumentiker die Legilimentikfähigkeiten von Riddle übertreffen, kann ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass sie verbergen, was ich letzte Nacht getan habe und mit wem. Meine Gefühle für Hermine werden aus diesen Bildern deutlich erkennbar sein. Den heutigen Abend werde ich damit verbringen, neue Wände aufzustellen und neue sichere Plätze in meinem Geist zu kreieren, um diese Erinnerungen und alles was damit zusammenhängt zu verstecken.

Ich werde sie nicht in einem Denkarium ablegen, außer ich hätte keine andere Alternative mehr. Sie sind zu….

Welche Worte kann ich verwenden, um meine Gefühle zu beschreiben, als wir letzte Nacht das Ritual vollzogen und mit einander geschlafen haben? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Worte dafür finde, die passen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich niemals zuvor in meinem Leben so lebendig gefühlt habe. Ich liebe sie und meine Liebe hat sich verdoppelt und verdreifacht, weil ich mit ihr zusammen war.

Sie ist so großzügig mit ihrer Liebe. Ich habe mich noch nie von einem menschlichen Wesen so umsorgt gefühlt. Sie hat mich freiwillig berührt. Bei Merlin und Nimue, sie hat mich sogar _gefüttert_. Es lag so viel Zärtlichkeit in ihrer Berührung und so viel Aufmerksamkeit in ihrem Verhalten. Es war, als wenn ich das Zentrum ihres Universums gewesen wäre. Ich hoffe, dass es mir möglich gewesen ist, ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie zum Zentrum von meinem geworden ist.

Letzte Nacht war nicht dafür gemacht, zu enden. Sicherlich, wenn zwei Menschen so fühlen wie wir, soll es nicht so sein, dass es nur eine Nacht gibt. Wir brauchen viele Tage und viele Nächte, um dies zu erkunden, es festzuhalten und zuzulassen, dass es wächst. Sich gegenseitig zu verstehen und ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen.

Jetzt kann ich das nicht haben. Wenn ich überlebe, können Hermine und ich dies nach dem Krieg haben, aber nicht jetzt.

Zum Glück kennt mein Körper den Weg die Flure und Gänge in Hogwarts ohne die Unterstützung meines Geistes entlang. Ich stehe vor dem Eingang der sich bewegenden Wendeltreppe zu Albus Büro und kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Diese Unachtsamkeit gegenüber meiner Umgebung muss sofort aufhören. Ein Spion, der am Tage träumt, ist einer, der bald tot sein wird.

"Marshmellow Erdnüsse", rezitiere ich mit einem Seufzer. Warum kann das Passwort nicht ein Charakter von Shakespeare, ein Städtename aus Belgien oder sogar ein Name der professionellen Quidditchmannschaften sein? Alles, außer Süßigkeitennamen. Dem fehlt jede Würde.

Ich ordne meine Gedanken neu, straffe meine Schultern und werde zu Severus Snape, dem Todesserspion.

Die bewegliche Wendeltreppe bringt mich zur Bürotür des Direktors. Wie ich sehe, ist der erwartete Personenkreis bereits hier. Albus sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und Poppy in einem der Sessel davor. Remus und Minerva stehen am Tisch mit dem Teeservice und Remus bemuttert alle. Mad-Eye Moody sitzt vor dem Kamin, sein Holzbein liegt auf einem Hocker.

Jeder ist dem Dunklen Lord als Ordensmitglied bekannt. Nichts wird durch ihre Anwesenheit offenbart, von dem er nicht schon etwas weiß. Es ist ein sorgfältig ausgewähltes Publikum für unser Rollenspiel. Minerva hat Albus und Poppy die Wahrheit über letzte Nacht erzählt. Nur Mad-Eye wird glauben, dass Bill und Hermine die Nacht mit einander verbracht haben.

„Hättest du gern etwas Tee?", bietet Remus an. Er und Minerva schauen mich in einer trügerisch zwanglosen Weise an.

Um den Charakter beizubehalten, den der Dunkle Lord erwartet, schnaube ich als Antwort. Soweit es den Dunklen Lord betrifft, sehe ich Lupin als minderwertiges Monster an, dem nicht mal eine höfliche Antwort auf ein zuvorkommendes Angebot zusteht.

Dies wissend, dreht Remus sich weg. Minerva nimmt die Teekanne, gießt eine Tasse voll und gibt sie mir. Sie sieht mich mit einem missbilligenden Blick an.

"Danke, Minerva", sage ich in einer vertraulichen Stimme zu der Frau, von welcher der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass ich versuche, sie zu verführen.

Wir setzen uns alle und widmen Albus unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Gesichtsfarbe ist gut und er zeigt keine Anzeichen, dass er vor drei Tagen einen Schlaganfall erlitten hat. Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn durch meine Erinnerungen sehen und glauben, dass er bei hervorragender Gesundheit mit über 150 Jahren ist.

In einer festen Stimme eröffnet Albus das Treffen. Wir haben bereits herausgefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Ellen und Mark Smith seit dem ersten Krieg Ordensmitglieder sind. Deshalb werden sie Diskussionsthema sein, bevor Hermine eintreffen wird. Nichts wird besprochen werden, von dem er nicht schon etwas über seine Quellen in der MSV weiß, vor allem, wenn sich herausstellt, dass Ellen ihre Loyalität geändert hat.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten von unserer Informationsquelle in der Magischen Strafverfolgung", verkündet Albus. „Gestern erfuhren wir, dass Heiler Spence ermordet wurde und dass die Person, mit der sich Poppy getroffen hat, ein Doppelgänger mittels Vielsaft gewesen ist, um wie Spence auszusehen. Heute haben wir bestätigt bekommen, dass Ellen und Mark Smith als letztes in Paris von ihrer Tochter gesehen wurden."

"Kendra Smith wurde durch die MSV befragt und berichtete, dass sie dort gewesen sind, um den erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung - qualifizierende Prüfungen und Akzeptanz in dem Bund der Zaubererrechtsanwälte - zu feiern. Sie behauptet, mit ihnen am Samstagabend gegessen zu haben und sie sich danach getrennt hätten, damit sie zurück nach London kehren konnte, um sich auf ihren neuen Job, der am Montag beginnt, vorzubereiten. Ellen und Mark übernachteten in einem Hotel in Paris und verließen es Sonntagmorgen mittels Portschlüssel, Ziel unbekannt. Niemand hat sie seit dem gesehen."

"Die Tochter hat erwartet, dass sie Sonntagabend nach Hause zurückkommen", ergänzt Moody, sich räuspernd. „Wir haben ihr Haus in London beobachtet und es gibt kein Anzeichen von ihnen. Laut dem St. Mungo wird Ellen nicht vor morgen früh zur Arbeit zurück erwartet."

"Ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um Ellen und Mark", sagt Albus mit fester Stimme. „Die Ermittler, die diesen Fall bearbeiten, haben Heiler Powell, der andere Heiler, der in Spences Brief an Poppy erwähnt wurde, aufgespürt. Seine Leiche wurde letzte Nacht gefunden."

Das ist eine unerwartete Wendung der Dinge. Anscheinend wussten Moody und Lupin bereits davon, weil sie zustimmend nicken. Minerva und Poppy schauen überrascht und bestürzt.

"Powell wurde hinter ein paar Mülltonnen im Hof eines Fish and Chips Laden in einer schlimmen Wohngegend in Muggellondon gefunden", unterbricht Moody. „Ein Squib, der für die Metropolitan Police arbeitet, erkannte den Stil der Kleidung und kontaktierte unsere Leute, damit sie sich die Leiche einmal ansahen. Ein paar Obliviate später und wir waren im Besitz der Leiche. Von dem, was ich gesehen habe, würde ich meinen, dass er bereits sechs Stunden tot war. Für mich sah es so aus, als hätte man ihn gecruciot und aufgeschnitten, bis er verblutete. Die Leiche wurde in Muggellondon weggeworfen, wahrscheinlich um eine Identifikation zu erschweren. Er starb nicht an der Stelle, wo man ihn gefunden hat. Es gab dort nicht genug Blut."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass der Grund, warum Ellen und Mark noch nicht gefunden worden sind, ist, weil sie vielleicht auch tot sind?", fragt Minerva und ihre Hand geht alarmiert zu ihrer Kehle.

"Wir sollten auf diese Möglichkeit vorbereitet sein", grunzt Moody. „Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, dass die Zwei darin verwickelt sind, was Spence und Powell zugestoßen ist, und versuchen, uns zu entkommen."

"Unmöglich", verkündet Minerva angegriffen.

Es ist Zeit für mich, mich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen.

"Das ist eine beunruhigende Information. Wie auch immer, du hast noch immer nicht erklärt, was all das mit dem Versuch, Poppy zu kidnappen, zu tun hat", bringe ich leidenschaftslos vor. „Ich dachte, von dem, was du letzte Nacht gesagt hast, diente es dazu, Albus zur Rettung zu locken und beide zu entführen oder zu töten."

"Ich habe dir gewisse Informationen vorenthalten, damit Riddle sie nicht in deinem Kopf finden konnte", verkündet Albus.

Ich erlaube mir, alarmiert zu schauen und richte mich in meinem Sessel gerade auf. Ich sehe Albus misstrauisch an.

"Welche Information?", frage ich mit irritierter Verachtung.

"Seit letztem Herbst hat der Orden die Dienste einer Maidbrauerin", erwidert Albus fest.

"Ich bin von Todessern in der Knockturn Gasse angegriffen und mit einem Silberinfusionstrank vergiftet worden", ergänzt Lupin. „Ich wäre gestorben, denn die einzige Behandlung, die funktioniert, ist ein Trank, der zur Hälfte Maid gebraut sein muss."

Ich drehe mich um und starre Albus an.

"Du hast mir diese Information vorenthalten?", hisse ich.

"Es war absolut notwendig", sagt Albus mit Autorität. Poppy erhebt sich und geht hinter Albus, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legend. Sie ist das Sinnbild weiblicher Unterstützung. Albus greift hoch und tätschelt ihre Hand.

"Glücklicherweise", fährt er fort, "war es mir möglich, eine qualifizierte Brauerin zu finden, welche die eine Hälfte des Trankes übernahm." Albus nickt in Richtung Tür, die zur beweglichen Wendeltreppe führt. Sie geht auf.

Bill tritt zuerst ein, Hermine hereinführend. Minerva durchquert den Raum und nimmt Hermines Hand, sie zu einem der Sessel bei dem Kamin führend. Bill folgt und nimmt seinen Platz ein, beschützend hinter ihrem Sessel stehend. Ich starre ganz offen und Hermine lässt ihren Kopf hängen und sieht auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.

"Miss Granger hat dem Orden wertvolle Dienste erwiesen", verkündet Albus. „Sie hat verschiedene Heiltränke für unsere Verwendung gebraut. Zudem hat sie Fruchtbarkeitstränke hergestellt, die wir an das St. Mungo verkaufen konnten. Das hat geholfen, die Aktivitäten des Ordens zu finanzieren und unsere finanzielle Lage zu verbessern. Sie hat zugelassen, dass böswillige Gerüchte über sie in Umlauf gebracht werden konnten und riskierte ihren Ruf, um einen falschen Eindruck über ihre Tugend zu erwecken. Dies hielt jegliche Vermutungen über ihre Rolle als unsere Maidbrauerin fern."

"Ich habe dich absichtlich in die Irre geführt, Severus", sagt Albus endgültig. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du weißt, dass wir eine Maidbrauerin hatten, noch wollte ich, dass du ihre Identität kennst."

Moody erhebt sich, seine Feindseligkeit spiegelt sich in seiner Stimme und Haltung wieder.

"Ich habe niemals verstanden, warum Albus Dumbledore entschieden hat, dir überhaupt zu trauen, Snape", schnaubt er.

"Hör auf, Moody", ordnet Albus an.

Moody hält inne und starrt mich mit kaum beherrschter Wut an. Er dreht sich um und zeigt mit seinem Finger auf Albus.

"Warum zur Hölle vertraust du diesem Schlangenficker jetzt mit dieser Information?", spuckt er.

"DAS IST GENUG!", schreit Minerva zu Moody, ihr Gesicht ist rot vor Wut. Sie stürmt durch den Raum und ergreift beschützend meinen Arm. „Severus hat nichts getan, was diese Behandlung von dir rechtfertigt."

Albus erhebt sich. In seinen eleganten purpurnen Roben sieht er wie der mächtige Hexenmeister aus, der er ist. Er geht um den Tisch herum und steht Moody von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

"Ich erzähle es im jetzt, weil die Situation sich geändert hat und er es wissen muss", sagt Albus, seine Stimme ist sanft und kalt, keine Widerrede duldend.

Moody weicht zurück, sich der Autorität von Albus unterstellend. Er schnaubt und schüttelt betroffen seinen Kopf. Albus bleibt weiter in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und dreht sich zu mir.

"Ihr müsst wissen, dass alle Hinweise darauf deuten, dass der Grund, warum die Todesser hinter Poppy her waren, der ist, weil sie die Verbindung zwischen Heiler Spence im St. Mungo und Miss Granger gewesen ist", sagt er, seine Stimme und sein Ausdruck strahlen Ruhe durch den Raum aus. „Wir glauben, dass die Falle gestellt wurde, um Poppy dazu zu zwingen, den Namen der Maidbrauerin zu verraten."

Albus tritt näher an Minerva und mich heran. Minerva drückt meinen Arm.

"Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord eine Maidbrauerin benötigt", sagt Albus sanft. „Du bist unser Spion unter den Todessern. Ich möchte, dass du herausfindest, warum der Dunkle Lord nach einer sucht."

Ich lasse ein wenig Wut in meiner Stimme zu.

"Du weißt sehr gut, dass der Dunkle Lord mir diese Information nicht anvertrauen wird", hisse ich. „Ich habe bereits einen Tag in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht, der darin endete, dass meine Erinnerungen obliviatet wurden. Glaubst du ernsthaft, er wird mir erlauben, von solch einer Sache zu wissen und die Erinnerung zu dir zu bringen?"

"Nicht, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied macht", fahre ich in meiner eisigen Wut fort. „Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich keine Erinnerung habe, was ich an dem Tag tat. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwie darin involviert und kann mich nicht daran erinnern, inwiefern." Ich winke mit meinem Arm, um Hermine mit einzubeziehen. „Du hast für gut befunden, mir diese Information vorzuenthalten, die der Dunkle Lord sicher haben wollte und mich vielleicht danach untersucht hat, was mich in schrecklicher Verfassung in den Krankenhausflügel gebracht hat." Mir die Worte von Moody ausleihend, „Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, mit der Information vorsichtig umzugehen, wie zur Hölle kannst du dann von mir erwarten, für DICH zu spionieren? Du gibst mir nicht die Information, die notwendig ist, um mein Ansehen beim Dunklen Lord zu steigern, in dem ich ihm wenigstens ein Stückchen präsentiere, was er will und erwartest dennoch von mir, dir die Informationen mitzubringen, die du willst."

Bill unterbricht.

"Wir werden ihm nicht geben, was er will", sagt Bill. Er greift hinunter und nimmt Hermines Hand. Er wacht beschützend über sie, wofür ich dankbar bin. Hermine ist deutlich verstört von der Diskussion und ich fürchte, sie wird nicht fähig sein, ihre Rolle beizubehalten. Sie dreht ihren Kopf weg und schaut zu Bill auf. Ich kann sehen, wie er ihr hilft, stark zu bleiben.

"Hermine wird nicht länger Diskussionsthema sein", sagt Bill und sieht zu ihr mit offener Zuneigung. „Ich bin erfreut, euch mitteilen zu können, dass Hermine und ich es sehr ernst meinen, was unsere Beziehung angeht. Sie steht nicht länger als Maidbrauerin zur Verfügung. Es ist unsere Hoffnung, dass wir irgendwann diesen Sommer unsere Verlobung bekannt geben können."

Albus dreht sich herum und sieht zu Hermine.

"Miss Granger", sagt er sanft, "ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Dienste für den Orden und ich freue mich auf diesen Sommer, wenn ich Ihnen zu Ihrer Verlobung mit einem meiner besten Lehrer gratulieren darf."

"Danke, Professor Dumbledore", sagt Hermine, ihre Stimme klingt unsicher.

"Es geht uns allen so, meine Liebe", sagt Minerva zustimmend.

"So ist es", verkündet Remus und gibt Bills Schulter einen Klapps.

"Phft", sagt Moody mit einem Schnauben. Sein falsches Auge fährt Achterbahn.

Ich bleibe ruhig stehen und lächle höhnisch.

"Wenn – wenn wir soweit sind", sagt Hermine, sichtlich unwohl, "ich muss gehen. Ich habe heute Vorlesungen, die ich verpassen werde, wenn ich nicht bald zurück bin."

"Auf jeden Fall", sagt Albus, ihr die Hand anbietend, damit sie aufstehen kann. Hermine akzeptiert und kommt auf ihre Füße. Bill legt beruhigend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Ich werde Hermine zu den Toren begleiten", sagt Bill. „Dafür ist noch genügend Zeit und dann werde ich zu meinem ersten Unterricht gehen."

Wie schauen auf die Uhr und die Hände sind nur ein Paar Minuten von _Zeit zu Unterrichten_ entfernt. Es ist Zeit, unser Rollenspiel zu beenden. Minerva lässt meinen Arm los und geht zu Hermine und umarmt sie kurz. Sie geht mit Hermine und Bill, als diese sich über die bewegende Wendeltreppe entfernen.

Ich muss so schnell ich kann zu meinem Tagebuch. Ich muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie versteht, welcher Part von all dem hier nur ein Schauspiel war.

"So", sagt Moody, seine Stimme ist barsch und wütend, "wirst du deinem _Meister_ von Hermine Granger erzählen?"

"Natürlich", sage ich bissig. "War das nicht der eigentliche Punkt für das punktgenaue Eintreffen des glücklichen Paares zu diesem Treffen?"

"Versuch, dass sie nicht getötet wird", antwortet er.

"Lass es gut sein, Moody", befiehlt Lupin und legt seine Hand auf Moodys Schulter. „Snape macht dies schon lang genug, dass er weiß, wie er diese Information verwendet. Der Dunkle Lord hat keinen Grund, nach Granger zu suchen, wenn sie nicht das brauen kann, was er will."

Moody schüttelt seine Hand ab. „Das hoffe ich."

Ich lasse zu, dass ich ruhig, gefasst und absolut über ihnen stehend klinge.

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord nach einer Maidbrauerin sucht", dokumentiere ich kühl, "wird er keine in Hermine Granger finden. Das ist wohl offensichtlich. Ich schätze das Vertrauen, das ihr in meine Fähigkeiten setzt, mit dem Dunklen Lord umzugehen. Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass das Überbringen dieser Information an ihn nicht in meiner eigenen Bestrafung endet."

"Und wenn, ist es für Dinge, für die du bisher noch erwischt wurdest", sagt Moody, mich höhnisch angrinsend mit seinem verzerrten Gesicht.

Ich ziehe langsam meinen Zauberstab und fühle Albus Hand, als sie nach meinem Handgelenk schnappt, um mich davon abzuhalten. Ich sehe zu ihm und er schaut mich warnend an.

"Ich denke, ich werde Moody hier besser wegbringen", sagt Remus und zeigt auf den Kamin. Moody sieht mich ein letztes Mal abwertend an und floht davon. Remus folgt ihm.

"Wenn ich dann gehen dürfte, Direktor?", frage ich in meiner besten _Über den Dingen_ _stehen_ Stimme.

"Natürlich, Severus", erwidert Albus müde als Poppy zu ihm tritt.

Ich verabschiede mich durch die Tür in Richtung der Wendeltreppe. Die Szene zum Nutzen des Dunklen Lord vervollständigend, dann drehe ich mich um und kehre zurück in Albus Büro. Er sitzt in einem seiner Sessel beim Kamin und Poppy nimmt gerade Messungen vor.

"Ich denke, das ist gut gelaufen", sagt Albus.

"Ich auch", erwidere ich und sehe zu.

Poppy beendet ihre Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und eine Sammlung an Zahlen und Zeichen erscheint über Albus Kopf in der Luft.

"Dein Blutdruck hat sich erhöht", verkündet sie. „Zurück ins Bett mit dir."

"Ein willkommener Vorschlag", erwidert er müde. Er sieht zu mir auf. „Denkst du, du hast, was du brauchst?"

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Jeder hat seinen Part gut gespielt. Der Dunkle Lord sollte mit dieser Erinnerung überzeugt werden. Nicht nur dass Hermine Granger die Maidbrauerin ist, nach der er gesucht hat, sondern dass der Innere Zirkel des Ordens gespalten ist und Position wegen mir und den Vorkommnissen, die vor kurzem passiert sind, ergreift. Ich werde den Dunklen Lord über Pettigrew kontaktieren, dass ich eine Audienz benötige."

"Ich verabscheue es, dich unter diesen Gegebenheiten zu ihm zu schicken", seufzt Albus.

"Ich verabscheue es, unter jeglichen Umständen zu ihm zu gehen", erwidere ich. „Aber es muss sein. Ich werde mein bestes geben, diese Situation zu manipulieren, um zu sehen, ob ich ihn dazu bewegen kann, nicht weiter nach einer Maidbrauerin zu suchen."

"Dann gibt es nichts mehr, was wir im Moment tun müssen", sagt Albus gähnend. „Ich glaube, ich sollte ein Nickerchen machen."

Poppy tritt zurück und lässt Albus aufstehen. Ich sehe zu, wie sie ihm behilflich ist, die Treppen nach oben in seine privaten Räume zu gelangen.

Ich vermute, ich muss gehen und die Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw lehren, wie sie den Ohrenschmalzentfernungstrank herstellen.

Ich drehe mich um und eile in Richtung Kerker. Sich wieder an die Arbeit machen und all das.

------------------------------

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe meinen obligatorischen Auftritt zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle absolviert und nutze diese Gelegenheit, dir zu schreiben, bevor mein Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt._

_Allem Anschein nach ist heute ein normaler Tag und der gestrige wurde auch als solcher anerkannt. Bills Auftreten als Professor Snape muss erfolgreich gewesen sein, gemessen an der Anzahl von Gryffindors, die über den Verlust von Hauspunkten letzte Nacht meckern und sich beschweren. Unser Geheimnis scheint sicher zu sein, unbekannt allen, mit Ausnahme einer bestimmten Liste von Inneren Zirkeln-Mitgliedern des Ordens, die wissen, was wir taten._

_Das Rollenspiel heute Morgen verlief meiner Ansicht nach außergewöhnlich gut. Du hast deine Rolle perfekt gespielt – bis hin zu deinem Unbehagen, das du zeigtest bei dem Streit zwischen Moody und mir._

_Ich weiß, dass dein Unbehagen echt war. Du warst bereits heute Morgen bestürzt, weil es notwendig war, dass wir uns trennen und zu unseren Rollen in der Öffentlichkeit zurückkehren. Wieder einmal hat der Krieg von uns verlangt, unsere persönlichen Gefühle und unsere Leben beiseite zu schieben, weil die erste Priorität immer sein muss, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Es scheint kontinuierlich so, als könnte zwischen uns nichts in der Weise geschehen, wie in einem normalen Leben._

_Vor meinem geistigen Auge kann ich mir ein vollkommen anderes Umwerben zwischen uns unter völlig anderen Umständen vorstellen. Da ist ein sehr bequemes Sofa in meinem Wohnzimmer. Wir würden ungezwungen vor dem Kamin sitzen, Wein trinken und uns unterhalten. Ich würde einen langen Spaziergang mit dir über die Länderein von Hogwarts genießen, gefolgt vom Rufen eines Hauselfen mit einem Picknickkorb und wie wir dann unsere Mahlzeit auf einer Decke in der Sonne genießen._

_Vielleicht könnten wir einen Abend an einem Ort, den ich im Verbotenen Wald kenne, verbringen, wo wir die in der Nacht wachsende Aspiria ernten können? __Der Duft ist im Frühling exquisit._

_Eines Tages möchte ich mit dir durch Florish und Blotts gehen und darüber diskutieren, welche Bücher wir kaufen werden. Vielleicht argumentieren wir über den Wert eines Zaubertränkebuches über ein anderes. Wir würden zum Schluss in ein feines Restaurant in der Winkelgasse gehen, uns bei unserem Wein unterhalten bis einer der Kellnerelfen daraufhin weist, dass das Lokal schließt._

_Am Morgen würde ich den Augenblick der Zufriedenheit genießen, wenn ich aufwache und dich neben mir liegend in meinem Bett vorfinde. Deine herrliche Haarfülle würde über unsere Kissen fließen und deine sanfte Atmung würde das einzige Geräusch sein, das ich höre._

_Trotzdem müssen wir fortwährend das aufgeben, was wir möchten und wollen, im Angesicht der größeren Sache. Wir verschieben unsere gemeinsame Zeit, um stattdessen in einem Krieg zu kämpfen._

_Im Moment bitte ich dich darum, deine Rolle zu spielen. Erlaube es allen anderen zu glauben, dass du die Geliebte von Bill Weasley bist. Du und ich kennen die Wahrheit. Wenn ich den Dunklen Lord treffe, habe ich vor, seine Reaktion auf die Situation zu manipulieren, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn davon abbringen wird, weiter nach dir zu suchen. Es könnte eine größere Trennung für uns bedeuten, bis der Krieg zu Ende ist. __Deine Sicherheit geht vor._

_Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich sehne mich nach dem Tag, an dem wir zusammen für alle sichtbar gehen können und das Symbol unserer Absichten in Form des Verlobungsarmbandes an unseren Armen tragen können._

_Im Moment hoffe ich, dass dich das Wissen beruhigt, dass du in meinem Herzen bist. Das erste Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren habe ich die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, geteilt mit einer Frau, die meine Gefühle gleichsam erwidert. Für das Glück dieser Zukunft, bin ich bereit, das Jetzt zu opfern._

_In__ ganzer Liebe  
Severus_

-----------------------------------

Ich werde Albus darum bitten, den Schulrat zu überzeugen, dass Erstklässler in der heiklen Wissenschaft und exakten Kunst, welche Zaubertränke ist, nicht unterrichtet werden sollten.

Vergiss bitten. Ich werde es fordern.

Warum Merriweather Fulton glaubte, eine Kugel benutzten Kaugummis in Whittaker Doolittles Kessel mit Kaugummientferner zu werfen, sei eine vernünftige Möglichkeit, die Effektivität des Tranken zu testen, ist mir im Moment schleierhaft.

Nicht lange, und der Kaugummi wurde mit Macht vom Trank herausgeschleudert. Als er mit der warmen, feuchten Luft der Kerker und den übriggebliebenen luftgetrockneten Stückchen verbrannter violetter Wystheniablätter von der morgendlichen Explosion während des Unterrichts der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws in Berührung kam, wurde der Kaugummi weich, weitete sich extrem aus und blies sich selbst zu einer Blase der Größe eines aufgeblasenen Hippogreifs auf, bevor er explodierte.

Es regnete Kaugummi über mich, die Schüler und den Klassenraum.

Wenn ich nicht so ausgelaugt gewesen wäre, weil ich nur sechs Stunden Schlaf innerhalb von sehr geschäftigen achtundvierzig Stunden gehabt habe, hätte ich die kleine Kreatur dazu verdonnert, auf Händen und Knien den Kaugummi mit seinen Fingernägeln vom Steinboden zu kratzen.

Stattdessen habe ich Magie verwendet, um die ganze Misere zu beseitigen, mich eingeschlossen.

Wenigstens wird er heute Abend einige Zeit mit Mr. Filch verbringen. Mir ist es sogar egal, wenn Argus die Handschellen verwendet, von denen er behauptet, dass er sie besitzt. Häng den kleinen Bastard an seinen Fußnägeln mit einer Büroklammer auf, ist mir egal. Lass ihn den Fußboden mit seiner Zunge wischen.

Ich muss mich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist, seinen Kiefer zusammen zu drahten.

Ich brauche dringend Schlaf. Stattdessen werde ich ein wenig Geistesarbeit erledigen und meine Erinnerungen neu ordnen, um den Dunklen Lord aus den kritischsten von Hermine und mir herauszuhalten. Er ist unberechenbar geworden und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann er mich rufen wird. Ich wage mich nicht, es aufzuschieben.

Für den Anfang sitze ich in meinem bequemsten Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ich mache die Übungen mit den tiefen Atemzügen, um mit dem Prozess der Entspannung zu beginnen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür meine Ruhe stört.

Ich erhebe mich aus dem Sessel mit einem Stöhnen.

Es ist besser keines dieser kleinen Quälgeister oder ich durchblättere _Aeltaewelice Yfil Lacnung _nach der Liste mit Tränken, die menschliche Zutaten erfordern, und schärfe meine Kroehler Messer.

Ich öffne die Tür und treffe auf Minerva. Zumindest ist dies eine Unterbrechung, die mir nicht viel ausmacht. Sobald die Tür geschlossen ist, finde ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder und erhalte einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Ich verliere sicherlich meine mühsam antrainierten Reflexe, wenn sogar jemand, der ein guter Freund von mir ist, es fertig bringt, sich so an mich heranzuschleichen. Oh, also gut. Manchmal gibt es keine vernünftige Alternative außer Kapitulation. Ich umarme Minerva ebenfalls.

Sie lässt mich sofort los und macht es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Ich nehme den anderen Platz ein.

"Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus", merkt Minerva mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

Ich glaube, ich werde rot.

"Ich scheine ziemlich unversehrt", erwidere ich.

"Du siehst wirklich ein wenig müde aus", sagt sie, ihren Kopf neigend, als sie mein Gesicht begutachtet.

Natürlich bin ich müde. Ich hatte seit achtzehn Monaten keinen Sex mehr und dann gleich dreimal in der letzten Nacht. Was denkst du denn? Ich bin keine achtzehn Jahre mehr. Nicht, dass ich jemals dreimal Sex in einer Nacht hatte, als ich achtzehn war. In dem Alter hätte ich vielleicht dreimal in der Nacht onaniert.

Natürlich werde ich so etwas nicht sagen.

"Kurze Nickerchen in Verbindung mit sehr viel Beschäftigung.", stöhne ich, erkennend, dass ich mehr gesagt habe, als ich wollte.

"Das hoffe ich doch", lacht Minerva. Sie greift herüber und tätschelt meine Hand. „Ich bin nicht zu dir gekommen, um dich auszufragen. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit mehr zum Reden gefunden, seit dem du vom Dunklen Lord obliviatet zurückgekommen bist."

„Ereignisse haben sich ganz schnell abgelöst", antworte ich. „Wir scheinen von einer Krise in die nächste zu eilen."

Wir sitzen für einen Augenblick still beieinander, nachdenkend.

"Hermine schien heute Morgen bestürzt als wir unseren Auftritt hatten", merkt sie an. „Hast du schon etwas von ihr gehört?"

"Ich glaube, uns alle diskutieren zu sehen, verbunden mit der fehlenden Privatsphäre über ihr Privatleben, hat sie aufgewühlt", erwidere ich besorgt. „Ich habe ihr über unser Paar-Tagebuch geschrieben. In Chicago ist es Nachmittag, deshalb ist sie bestimmt noch in einer Vorlesung. Da ich die Absicht habe, früh schlafen zu gehen, erwarte ich nicht vor morgen früh ihre Antwort zu lesen."

"Bitte, versichere ihr, dass die ganze Szenerie wirklich nur gespielt war", sagt Minerva, ihre Stirn ist vor Sorge gerunzelt. „Ausgenommen natürlich Moody. Er besitzt viel alte Feindschaft, die dann und wann an die Oberfläche kommt."

"Er hat mir niemals ernsthaft vertraut", schnaube ich, „noch wird sich das ändern."

"Ich habe niemals verstanden, warum Albus sich überlegt hat, ihm zu vertrauen und ihm innerhalb des Ordens einen so hohen Verantwortungslevel zu übertragen", sagt Minerva und schüttelt ihren Kopf vor Empörung. „Barty Crouch Juniors Version von ihm funktionierte so gut, weil die zwei gar nicht so verschieden sind, wie wir vielleicht denken. Ich bin immer noch darüber erschrocken, wie leicht Moody die Unverzeihlichen aussprechen kann."

"Unter Crouch Senior wurden die Auroren zu Todessern mit Abzeichen", erwidere ich. „Moody konnte nicht wirklich davon loslassen."

"Genug der unangenehmen Dinge. Wir können dieses Problem nicht heute Nacht lösen und ich wollte dich nicht stören", sagt Minerva. "Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass du dich gerade fühlen musst, als wäre dein Gefühlsleben auf einem bockenden Besen geritten."

Ich nicke.

"Bis zu dem Level, dass ich heute Nacht noch ein wenig Arbeit am Geist vornehmen muss, um sie vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbergen, sollte er entscheiden, nach ihnen zu suchen", erkläre ich.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Minerva, "sollte ich gehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Patrouiliengänge heute Nacht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, denn der Fast Kopflose Nick wird mich heute Abend vertreten."

Minerva erhebt sich, um zu gehen, und ich strecke meine Hand vor, um sie aufzuhalten.

"Warte einen Augenblick", bitte ich sie. Sie schaut verwirrt, aber wartet als ich den Deckel der Holzkiste auf dem Tisch neben mir hochhebe. Ich wähle ein Fläschchen aus und gehe zu ihr.

Ich stehe vor Minerva, starre auf sie herab, als ich meine Hand hochhebe und das Fläschchen in ihre Hand lege. Sie hebt es hoch und begutachtet es, mit fragenden Augen.

"Der Virgo Curato", erkläre ich. „Er funktioniert am Besten, wenn er dem Empfänger durch einen der Beteiligten übergeben wird."

Meine Worte sacken und Minervas Augen werden groß und erstaunt. Sie hebt das Fläschchen an und betrachtet die tiefe Emeraldfarbe.

"Das reine Emeraldgrün für wahre Liebe", murmelt sie und hält ihn gegen das Licht. Sie sieht mich wieder an. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden kenne, der das Ritual vollbracht hat, auch wenn ich ein paar kenne, die es probiert haben."

"Du bist die erste Person, die etwas von dem Trank erhält", sage ich sanft zu ihr.

Minerva atmet tief ein und langsam aus.

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet", sagt sie und schließt ihre Hand um das Fläschchen. „Was du nicht gesagt hast, ist, dass der Trank, welcher durch Liebe kreiert wurde, am Besten wirkt, wenn er mit Liebe gegeben wird."

Minervas Augen sind voller Wärme und glänzen Tränen erfüllt. Ich lege meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie an mich heran. Sie legt ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und schnieft ein paar Mal. Nach einem langen Augenblick zieht sie sich zurück und zieht ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupft ihre Augen.

"Also", sagt sie mit ein wenig Verstimmung, „ich würde meinen, wenn du damit beginnst, Fläschchen mit dem mächtigsten Heiltrank, der jemals geschaffen wurde, zu vergeben, dies einige Meinungen ändern wird."

"Würde es, wenn ich viele von ihnen vergeben würde", erwidere ich und fühle mich Minerva in diesem Moment sehr verbunden. „Hermine wird die meisten verteilen, da sie es tun kann, ohne mich in die Erschaffung mit einzubeziehen."

"Es wird eine ausgezeichnete Waffe gegen die Schäden, hervorgerufen durch den Dunklen Lord, sein", verkündet Minerva. „Das hier kann fast jede magische Verletzung heilen, die jeder erleidet, der dir oder Hermine nahe steht."

"Was Begrenzungen in der Anwendung hervorruft", erkläre ich. „Es gibt eine kurze Liste mit Menschen, denen ich wahrhaft zugeneigt bin, aber eine viel größere Liste für Hermine. Wir haben genügend zum Verteilen, aber nur für ausgewählte."

"Irgendwie klingt das angebracht", sagt Minerva. Ich weiß, dass ich von ihr geneckt werde, was sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelt. „Du weißt, dass du die einzige Person bist, die ich kenne, die behaupten kann, im Schlafzimmer ein wahrhaftiger Salazar Slytherin zu sein?"

Ich mache mich etwas größer und grinse nur ein klein wenig. Es gibt keinen Grund für falsche Bescheidenheit, wenn die Menschen, die in meinem Leben sehr wichtig sind, bald wissen werden, dass ich das geschafft habe, bei dem fast jeder andere Mann versagen würde. Wie auch immer, ich möchte nicht als Prahler dastehen. Das ist zu…Gryffindor.

"Es ist einfach ein Symbol für die tiefe Zuneigung, die ich für Hermine empfinde", erwidere ich, mich entscheidend, trotzdem bescheiden zu sein. Das kann ich mir leisten.

"Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide", sagt Minerva entschieden. „Es verheißt auf jeden Fall Gutes für eure Zukunft. Wenn du die Zukunft haben wirst, die du verdienst, sollte ich jetzt gehen, damit du deine Erinnerungsräume vervollständigen kannst."

In diesem Augenblick bin ich erstaunt, einen silbernen Phönixpatronus durch die Wand kommen zu sehen. Minerva erschrickt als wir Albus Stimme sagen hören, „Severus, bitte komm sofort in mein Büro. Ellen und Mark Smith wurden gefunden."

Minerva und ich schauen uns alarmiert an als der Phönix verschwindet. Eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der silbernen Box auf dem Kaminsims nehmend, geht Minerva durch den Kamin in Albus Büro voran.

tbc

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?_

_Da ich das 82. Kapitel noch nicht angefangen habe, zu übersetzen, kann ich euch leider auch keine Vorschau präsentieren… Ich hoffe, das ist nicht allzu schlimm?!_


	82. Kapitel 82

I don't own it and I'm certainly not making any money from it

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen. Ich weiß, lange ist es schon wieder her… Nach vielen positiven Erlebnissen im privaten als auch im beruflichen Leben in den vergangenen Wochen, wird es ab jetzt (hoffentlich )wieder Updates ohne lange Wartezeiten geben. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels! Am Ende findet ihr noch ein paar interessante Anmerkungen._

_Ganz besondere Grüße gehen heute an Minnnie: Wow, 15 Reviews am Stück! ;O)_

_Padme: Sehr gute Zusammenfassung!_

-------------------------  
_**82. Kapitel:**_

**5. Mai 1999  
Früher Abend  
Hermine**

Der Bus ist an diesem Nachmittag voll mit Menschen, die von der Arbeit nach Hause fahren. Ich verstärke meinen Griff um den Haltgurt über meinem Kopf während die stehenden Passagiere im Bus Nr. 56 schwanken, als er von der Madison in die Jefferson Street biegt.

Danke Gott für bodenlose Rucksäcke. Wie um alles in der Welt können Menschen dies tun während sie Taschen, Mappen und Koffer halten? Ich lerne eine ganze Palette neuer Überlebensfähigkeiten. Heute Morgen habe ich über meinen Rucksack einen Rückstoßzauber gesprochen, um Taschendiebe und Handtaschendiebe fernzuhalten. Da ich jetzt die meisten Tage öffentliche Verkehrsmittel benutzen werde, um zum Campus und wieder zurückzufahren, muss ich vor solchen Dingen auf der Hut sein.

Heute geschieht alles zur Übung. Meine zwei Schatten würden bestimmt mit jedem fertig werden, der versucht, meinen Rucksack zu stehlen oder an meine Geldbörse zu gelangen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wichtig genug bin, zwei Schlägerzauberer zu verdienen, die mich kontinuierlich bewachen, aber es scheint so.

Es war 2 Uhr 15 als ich im Transportraum im St. Germaine Wohnheim ankam, nachdem ich mittels Portschlüssel von Hogwarts weggereist bin. Ich ging nach draußen, um ein Taxi zu rufen und traf auf Laketha, die mich in ein gelbes Taxi zog, welches von einem ihrer Sicherheitsagenten von Digital Magic gefahren wurde. Sie berichtete, basierend auf Informationen von Mr. Schuler, die er von Albus Dumbledore über deren Paar-Tagebuch erhalten hatte, dass sie vom roten Alarm auf gelben Alarmstatus zurückgehen würden. Das bedeutet mögliche, aber nicht bevorstehende Gefahr.

Laketha sagt, dass zwei ihrer Sicherheitsagenten mich überwachen, wo immer ich hingehe, und sollte jemand Verdächtiges sich mir nähern, sie eingreifen und mich wegbringen werden. Reagiere zuerst und obliviate später, ist ihr Motto. Das ist äußerst beruhigend.

Sie sagte zudem, dass das Appartementgebäude vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag bewacht wird, von innen und von außen. Es geht nicht nur darum, mich zu beschützen. Sie wollen sicherstellen, dass es Anita, Warren und Draco gut geht. Sie denkt, dass jeder von uns Ziel sein könnte, um an Mr. Schuler heranzukommen. In den nächsten Tagen, während wir alle im College sein werden, sollen Digital Magic Agenten hineingehen und in den Appartements mehr Banne anbringen. Sie wollen die Zaubersprüche verschlüsseln, damit die Agenten, wenn notwendig, leicht rein- und rausgehen können.

In mancher Hinsicht war es einfacher, in einem Wohnheim in der Mitte des Campus zu leben. Ich würde mich trotzdem nicht dafür entscheiden, mein Appartement aus Bequemlichkeit aufzugeben. Obwohl Draco der Hauseigentümer ist, sagt Laketha, sei es für jeden von uns dort sicherer als es im Wohnheim sein könnte. Sie sagt, es wäre eine „viel besser kontrollierbare Situation".

Zwei sehr durchschnittlich aussehende Fahrgäste in dem Bus sind in Wirklichkeit Schlägerzauberer von Digital Magic. Ich frage mich, ob sie aus dem Bus aussteigen, wenn ich es tue, oder ob da zwei andere Agenten irgendwo in der Nähe der Bushaltestelle sein werden?

Ich freue mich auf mein Zuhause. Die zwei Serviceelfen sollten gestern zu arbeiten anfangen und einer von ihnen ist eine Köchin. Ich freue mich so sehr darauf, wieder anständiges Essen nach den Erfahrungen in der Studentenmensa und dem Haus der kulinarischen Schrecken im Avalon College zu bekommen.

Ich frage mich, ob die Serviceelfen auch über Digital Magic angestellt sind. Anita hat erzählt, dass sie Wilhelminas Cousins sind. Es ist äußerst verdächtig, dass es Draco möglich war, zwei sehr qualifizierte Elfen in solch einer kurzen Zeit anstellen zu können. Von Daniel Schulers Tendenz wissend, seine Finger in jedem Kessel zu haben, wäre das keine Überraschung. Ich überlege nur, ob Draco überhaupt einen blassen Schimmer hat, was vor sich geht.

Vielleicht hat sich etwas von Severus Natur gegebener Skepsis an mir abgerieben. Ich lächle zu mir selbst bei dem Wort _abgerieben._ Es fand mit Sicherheit sehr viel Reibung zwischen uns in der letzten Nacht statt.

Draco, Warren und Anita hatten um acht Uhr Vorlesungen, deshalb waren sie schon längst weg als ich aufgestanden bin. Meine erste Vorlesung war nicht vor 10 Uhr, somit genoss ich es, ein wenig auszuschlafen, bevor ich gehen musste. Der arme Severus hatte nur ein paar Stunden zum Schlafen und er unterrichtet den ganzen Tag. Ich hoffe, er kann heute Abend früh ins Bett gehen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihm zu Bett gehen. Ich verspreche, ich würde meine Hände bei mir und ihn schlafen lassen. Ich möchte ihn nur ein wenig ansehen und mich dann an ihn kuscheln. Die anderen Dinge würde ich mir bis zum Aufwachen aufheben. Sex am Morgen könnte wirklich sehr toll sein. Ich werde es auf meine To Do Liste schreiben.

In mich hinein kichernd, überlege ich, ob ich eine _To Do für Severus_ Liste anfangen sollte. Ich könnte sie farbig kodieren, Prioritäten setzen und Endtermine festlegen und so weiter. Oh, all die Möglichkeiten.

Ich war äußerst deprimiert, als ich Severus gestern verlassen musste. Zwischen dem und der Diskussion während der Versammlung im Büro des Direktors, fiel es mir sehr schwer, mich zusammenzureißen. Als Moody anfing, Severus als Verräter zu beschuldigen, musste ich mich schwer zusammenreißen, um Moody nicht anzuschreien. Bill drückte meine Schulter fest und ich habe ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und mich beruhigt. Ich bin dankbar, dass Albus eingegriffen hat und nicht zuließ, dass Moody Severus attackiert. Es hätte ihm recht geschehen, wenn Severus ihn in kleine Stückchen gehext hätte.

Ich frage mich, ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Ellen Smith gibt. Die zwei andern Heiler, die in dem Plot, die Maidbrauerin zu bekommen, um für einen nicht existierenden Patienten Tränke zu brauen, involviert waren, sind tot. Ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie keine Verräterin ist.

Bevor ich mich heute Morgen auf den Weg zum Campus gemacht hatte, habe ich Cindy gebeten, den anderen zu sagen, dass ich nicht vor halb sieben abends zuhause sein werde. Ich musste im Büro von Professor Littlehorse vorbei und meine Semesterarbeit abgeben, die gestern fällig gewesen ist. Ich habe von einem Notfall zuhause erzählt und er hat es akzeptiert. Ich denke, er weiß, dass „Notfall zu Hause" ein anderer Ausdruck für „Ordensangelegenheiten" ist.

"Ordensangelegenheiten", ich muss schmunzeln.

Wir müssen uns heute Abend treffen, um alles für unsere morgige Präsentation vor dem Fächerübergreifenden Projektkomitee vorzubereiten. Es sollte nicht so lang dauern. Anita und Warren hatten die Aufgabe, die Power Point Präsentation letzte Nacht fertig zustellen. Wir haben sogar Fotos von Studenten aus dem Wohnheim, die damit einverstanden waren, unsere Vorher- und Nachher-Testpersonen zu sein. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass unser Shampoo und unsere Haarspülung gut in dem Wettbewerb abschneiden werden.

Die Bremsen des Busses verursachen ein quietschendes Geräusch, das an meine Nerven geht, als er an meiner Bushaltestelle anhält. Mich an anderen Passagieren vorbeidrückend, suche ich meinen Weg zum Ausgang und trete heraus. Vier Menschen steigen aus und einer ein. Wir alle gehen in verschiedene Richtungen, deshalb habe ich keine Ahnung, ob einer von ihnen mir folgen wird, um mich zu beschützen. Einen Block westlich und einen halben Block nördlich und ich stehe vor dem Appartementgebäude. Mir scheint niemand gefolgt zu sein, sie sind also vorsichtig.

Trautes Heim, Glück allein.

Ich spaziere in den Flur und gehe an den Briefkästen vorbei. Sie sind mehr für Muggelbriefe als für alles andere. An die innere Tür kommend, tippe ich meinen Geheimcode ein und spreche das Passwort. Die Tür brummt und erlaubt mir, einzutreten. Ich schaue mich in dem um, was einmal die Eingangshalle sein wird. Es sieht wirklich heruntergekommen aus. Das Bauunternehmen hat ein paar Wände herausgerissen für einen gemeinschaftlichen Essensraum und für den Bau eines Transportraumes. Das wird praktisch sein, wenn das Wetter schlecht ist. Es wird uns möglich sein, direkt in den Transportraum im College mittels Portschlüssel zu reisen.

Es gibt ein Büro, das früher einmal das Schlafzimmer eines Einschlafzimmerappartements gewesen ist. An der Tür ist ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Gebäude Manager_. Ich klopfe an und höre eine hohe Stimme mit „Herein" als Antwort.

Ein Elf mittleren Alters sitzt hinter einem Eichentisch, der so aussieht, als befände er sich zu nah am Boden. Er hat enorm große blaue Augen, lichtes dunkelbraunes Haar, das er über den Schädel gekämmt hat, und trägt ein kariertes Flanellhemd. Der Schreibtisch ist übersät mit, wie es aussieht, Proben von Fliesen, Teppichen und Plänen. Er lächelt mich warm an und kommt um den Tisch herum.

"Sie müssen Hermine Granger sein", sagt der Elf und hält mir willkommend seine Hand entgegen. Ich nehme sie an und wir begrüßen uns.

"Sie müssen Edgar sein", erwidere ich. „Draco hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, Sie und Ihre Frau kennen zu lernen."

"Wenn Sie Dorothy sehen möchten", antwortet Edgar in einem sehr freundlichen Ton, "müssen Sie in das Appartement C im obersten Stockwerk gehen. Das Appartement steht leer, deshalb benutzt sie die Küche bis die neue Küche hinter dem Essensraum fertig ist."

"Oh, gut", verkünde ich. "Ich nehme somit an, dies bedeutet, wir werden heute Abend ein richtiges Abendessen bekommen?"

"Die anderen Bewohner sind bereits oben in Mr. Malfoys Appartement", erklärt er. „Sie haben mit dem Essen auf sie gewartet. Ich glaube, die Auswahl für heute Abend ist gegrillter Lachs."

"Klingt gut", erwidere ich mit Vorfreude. „Ich freue mich darauf, Sie und Ihre Frau näher kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie beide hier gute Arbeit leisten werden."

Edgar sieht geschmeichelt durch meine Bemerkungen aus.

"Meine Frau und ich haben darüber gesprochen, uns aus dem Hotel zurückzuziehen, aber keiner von uns beiden wollte das Arbeiten aufgeben", sagt er. „Als Wilhelmina uns von diesem Ort erzählte, schien er ideal. Wir arbeiten überwiegend halbtags, was uns genügend Zeit für uns selbst zur Verfügung lässt."

"Haben Sie bestimmte Pläne für Ihre Freizeit?", frage ich.

"Ich mag es, mit Holz zu arbeiten", sagt Edgar. „Ich mag es, Möbel für den alltäglichen Gebrauch herzustellen und habe verschiedene Projekte, die ich auf Eis legen musste, während ich im Hotel gearbeitet habe. Dorothy arbeitet sehr gern mit Buntglas. Unser Appartement nimmt nicht viel Raum im Keller ein, deshalb hat Mr. Malfoy uns erlaubt, ein Arbeitszimmer zu ergänzen. Durch die Verwendung von Magie in unseren Projekten, benötigen wir nicht mehr soviel Platz."

"Ich würde mir Ihre Arbeit gern ansehen, wenn sie fertig ist", merke ich an.

"Dorothy verkauft ihre Werke oft und nimmt Aufträge an", erklärt Edgar. „Wir freuen uns, sie präsentieren zu können." Er sieht zur Uhr. „Ich sollte erwähnen, dass der Bauunternehmer morgen die Fliesen, die in den Badezimmern und Küchen installiert sind, inspizieren will. Er will sicherstellen, dass der Auftrag entsprechend ausgeführt wurde."

Ich vermute, das ist eine weitere Möglichkeit zu sagen, dass jemand weitere Banne errichten wird und Zugang zu unseren Appartements benötigt. Ich werde heute Abend Laketha kontaktieren, um das bestätigen zu lassen.

"Lassen Sie ihn ruhig in mein Appartement", antworte ich.

"Es ist sowohl für mich als auch für Dorothy selbstverständlich, im Appartement eines Mieters zu bleiben, während ein Bauunternehmer oder Handwerker anwesend ist", ergänzt Edgar. „Wir möchten sichergehen, dass nichts verloren geht, auch wenn wir angesehene Firmen beauftragen. Die meisten Standardreparaturen kann ich selbst übernehmen."

"Das ist sehr beruhigend." Ich bin zufrieden, dass, auch wenn er auf der Gehaltsliste von Digital Magic steht, er Teil des Schutzpaketes ist und es sicher ist, ihn in mein Appartement zu lassen. Da das Abendessen oben auf mich wartet, sollte ich jetzt gehen.

"Das Abendessen sollte für Sie bereit stehen", kommentiert Edgar. „Ich muss Sie auffordern, zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Dorothy hat als Dessert Zitronen Baiser zubereitet."

Ich überlege, ob Elfen Gedanken lesen können? Das wäre sicherlich eine Möglichkeit für sie festzustellen, wie sie dienen können. Oder mein grummelnder Magen hat mich verraten. Wenigstens muss ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil Edgar und Dorothy angestellt wurden und für ihre Arbeit von Draco bezahlt werden. Ich bezahle für ihre Dienste über meine Miete.

"Für Zitronen Baiser werde ich nach oben rennen."

Edgar lacht. "Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Als ich im Hotel gearbeitet habe, benutzte ich die Treppen anstatt den Aufzug zu nehmen oder zu apparieren, nur um die Kalorien von Dorothys exzellentem Essen zu verbrennen. Ich muss in die zweite Etage und überprüfen, ob die Handwerksgehilfen alle Fenster geschlossen haben, bevor sie gegangen sind. Wenn ich darf, würde ich Sie bis dahin begleiten."

"Sehr gern."

Wir haben die netteste Unterhaltung über die Fortschritte am Gebäude bis Edgar die zweite Etage erreicht und verschwindet, um zu den Appartements zu gehen.

Ich bin an der obersten Treppe angelangt und drehe mich in die Richtung von Dracos Appartement. Der Duft von Lachs und Rosmarin weht durch den Flur. Ich kann meine Freunde durch die offene Tür lachen hören. Ich linse hindurch und sehe sie alle sich etwas auf Dracos großem Fernsehbildschirm ansehen. Ich will gerade am Türpfosten klopfen, als sie einen bizarren Chor anstimmen.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

Ich trete unaufgefordert ein und sehe, wie Draco sich buchstäblich auf dem Fußboden rollt vor Lachen. Cindy klatscht und hüpft auf und ab vor Aufregung. Warren betrachtet Cindy und bricht zusammen. Tränen laufen Anita im Gesicht vom vielen Lachen herab.

"Was ist so witzig bei einer Zaubertränkezutat?", frage ich, eindeutig verwirrt.

Warren greift über die Sofalehne an meinen Ärmel, um mich herüber zu ziehen.

"Du musst diesen Film sehen", lacht er und seine Stimme nimmt einen Flüsterton an. „Du musst dir Cindy betrachten, wie sie diesen Film sieht."

"Hermine!", ruft Cindy und fliegt zu mir herüber. Sie hat ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper gefaltet und schaut aufgeregt. „Du musst dir den Geist ansehen, der Star des Films ist. Er kann die erstaunlichsten Dinge tun und sieht so gut aus."

Warren rückt beiseite und ich lasse meinen Rucksack auf den Fußboden fallen, damit ich mich neben ihn setzen kann. Sobald ich sitze, erscheint ein Teller mit Essen für jeden von uns auf dem Couchtisch vor uns. Es ertönt ein Chor aus „Danke, Dorothy"-Rufen. Eine zweite Tellergarnitur mit Zitronen Baiser erscheint und wir applaudieren.

Glücklich essen wir und schauen, wie ein Geist mit Namen Beetlejuice versucht, rüde Körperliche aus einem Haus zu verscheuchen, welches zwei sehr netten Geistern gehört. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht er, die hübsche Goth Tochter der Lebenden dazu zu bringen, ihn zu heiraten, damit er wieder leben kann. Sie sieht wie Winona Ryder aus.

Sie ist Winona Ryder. Ich kann verstehen, warum sie diesen bestimmten Geist nicht heiraten will. Er ist grotesk. Witzig, aber grotesk. Auch wenn das ok ist. Cindy möchte ihn heiraten.

"Was machen sie mit ihm?", schreit Cindy in Unbehagen aus. „Die Frau hat seinen Kopf verkleinert!" Cindy sinkt auf den Fußboden und setzt sich neben Draco, verzweifelt. Draco versucht von der Kälte weg zu rutschen.

"Es tut mir leid, Cindy", sagt er. „Du weißt, dass ich dich umarmen würde, wenn ich könnte."

Cindy schaut so traurig. "Es ist in Ordnung, Draco." Sie fliegt wieder näher an die Decke heran, die Kälte mit sich ziehend. „Sie hätten ihn nicht so verletzen müssen", sagt sie traurig.

"Es ist nur ein Film", sagt Warren, ein Bild der Sympathie verkörpernd. „Sie haben ihm nicht wirklich wehgetan."

"Sieh auf den Bildschirm, Cindy", sagt Anita darauf zeigend. „Siehst du den Abspann. Siehst du die Zeile, in der _Beetlejuice _steht? Sie verdeutlicht, dass er von dem Schauspieler Michael Keaton gespielt wurde. Du hast Filme gesehen, als du noch gelebt hast. Er ist ein Schauspieler, der eine Rolle spielt. Seinen Kopf schrumpfen zu lassen, war ein Spezialeffekt. Sie haben seinen Kopf nicht wirklich geschrumpft."

Cindy schaut verstört.

"Das ist es nicht", verkündet Cindy. „Ich habe Filme gesehen. Ich habe John Barrymore in _Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ in der Woche bevor ich starb gesehen. Er hat mit seinem Gesicht nichts gemacht, um wie Mr. Hyde auszusehen. Er hat Bühnen Make Up getragen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Man kann sehen, dass Beetlejuice echt ist. Man hat die Fühler gesehen und die Dinge, die er mit seinem Gesicht gemacht hat. Das war real, wie John Barrymore."

Ich glaube, Cindy fängt gleich an zu weinen. Draco steht vom Fußboden auf.

"Cindy", sagt er sanft. "Ich werde zum Computer gehen und wir werden im Internet nach Micheal Keaton suchen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden ein Foto von ihm, damit zu sehen kannst, wie er ohne Makeup und den Spezialeffekten aussieht."

Draco und Cindy verschwinden in sein Büro im zweiten Schlafzimmer, um nach Michael Keaton zu suchen. Wir beenden gerade das Zitronen Baiser als sie zurückkommen.

"Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten", verkündet Draco. „Wir haben eine Website gefunden, die Filmposter verkauft und haben ein Beetlejuiceposter für Cindy bestellt."

"Michael Keaton sieht nicht genau aus wie Beetlejuice", sagt sie und schaut ein wenig betrübt. „Aber ich hatte noch nie ein Filmposter und es ist sehr süß von Draco, mir eines zu kaufen."

"Wir werden es an der Bürotür hinten anbringen und du kannst es dir ansehen, wann immer du möchtest", bietet Draco an. „Morgen, bevor ich zum Campus gehen werde, werde ich den Film starten und du kannst ihn dir noch mal ansehen."

Anita schaut Draco äußerst zustimmend an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so verständnisvoll und aufmerksam einem Geist gegenüber sein könnte?

"Danke, Draco", sagt Cindy, immer noch ein wenig bedrückt. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt einen Patrouillengang machen. Ich möchte ein wenig allein sein." Sie verschwindet durch die offene Tür, den Flur hinab.

Ich stehe auf und schließe die Tür, damit sie uns nicht hören kann.

"Das war sehr nett von dir, ihr das Poster zu besorgen", sage ich Draco.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie den Film so ernst nehmen würde", seufzt Draco. „Ich dachte, sie würde ihn witzig finden und viel lachen."

"Michael Keaton hat ein weiteres Herz gebrochen und er hat sie niemals getroffen", sagt Anita mit Ironie.

"Ich denke, wir müssen uns daran erinnern, dass Cindy auf einem Friedhof und einer Straße gespukt hat für mehr als siebzig Jahre", erinnere ich sie. „Anders als eure gewöhnlichen Haus- oder Schlossgeister, hat sie die Technologieentwicklung nur bei den Autos mitbekommen. Im Vergleich zu Stummfilmen, musste _Beetlejuice_ für sie sehr real erschienen sein."

"Stummfilme?", fragt Draco verwirrt.

"Die ersten Filme hatten keinen Ton", erklärt Warren. „Sie wussten damals nicht, wie man es in die Filmtechnik einbaut. Es ist wie Zaubererfotos. Sie bewegen sich, aber sie sprechen nicht. Moderne Filme sind im Vergleich eher Zaubererportraits."

"Manchmal zeigen sie Stummfilme im Fernsehen", bietet Anita an. „Wir müssen nach ihnen Ausschau halten und dann Cindy zu uns holen, damit sie uns von ihnen erzählt."

"Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, wenn wir ihr _Ghostbusters_ nicht zeigen", sagt Warren grimmig. „Lasereindämmungsfelder, Protonenpäckchen und das Kreuzen der Ströme dürften sie wirklich umwerfen."

"Ganz zu schweigen von Slimer und dem gigantischen Marshmallowmann", ergänzt Anita.

Wir alle nicken einstimmig.

-----------------------  
**5. Mai 1999  
Abend  
Severus**

"Sag das nochmal zu mir", fordert Ellen, an der Grenze zur Wut.

"Wann hast du dich auf die Seite der Todesser gestellt?", fragt Moody, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ganz bewusst zwanglos und offenkundig falsch.

"Ich dachte mir, dass du das gesagt hast", erwidert sie mit harter Stimme. „Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du oder jemand anderes die Unverschämtheit besitzen würde, so etwas zu fragen."

"Unverschämtheit?", fragt Moody sarkastisch. "Das ist nicht direkt ein Dementi."

Ellen sieht aufgebracht aus und will sich erheben, womöglich in der Absicht, Mad-Eye eins auf das, was von seiner Nase übrig ist, zu geben.

Mark, ihr Ehemann und ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, greift herüber, um sie zurückzuhalten. Seine Blicke durchbohren Moody. Wenn Jean nicht die Zauberstäbe der beiden konfisziert hätte, würden jetzt sehr gefährliche Flüche herumgeschleudert werden.

Wir sind im Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers. Die Rollläden sind unten. Verdunklungs- und Geräuschschutzzauber sind eingerichtet. Ellen und Mark sitzen auf dem Sofa. Mad-Eye Moody hat den Couchtisch entfernt und sitzt auf einem Esszimmerstuhl direkt vor ihnen. Tonks und Remus stehen am Kamin, an der Wand lehnend und genau beobachtend. Minerva und ich sitzen in den Lehnsesseln, mit Richtung zum Sofa. Jean steht abseits mit den Zauberstäben in ihren Händen. Jeder von uns beobachtet aufmerksam Ellen und Mark Smith, nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Schuld suchend. Ich bevorzuge es, lieber nicht daran zu denken, dass es irgendeinen Grund für sie gibt, schuldig zu schauen.

Albus ist nicht anwesend aufgrund von Poppys Anweisung. Er war bereit, mit uns zu gehen, als Poppy entschied, dass sein Blutdruck zu hoch war. Sie gab ihm sofort einen Trank und schickte ihn unter Protest gleich ins Bett.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir von vorn beginnen und dieses Mal ruhig bleiben?", schlägt Jean vor, ihre Arme sind verschränkt als sie Moody mit einem angewiderten Gesichtausdruck ansieht.

"Von mir aus", sagt Moody schneidend. „So, wann habt ihr beide euch mit Voldemort verbündet? Erster Krieg oder Zweiter? Habt ihr Pettigrew mit uns gespielt, hm?"

Dieses Mal hält Ellen Mark zurück. Die Luft vibriert mit magischen, elektrostatischen Aufladungen, als Mark ein wenig zauberstablose Magie in seiner Wut von sich loslässt.

"Wir haben eure Unterarme untersucht und kein Dunkles Mal gefunden", fährt Moody fort. „Wir wissen aus sicherer Quelle, dass nicht alle Todesser dort gekennzeichnet wurden. Ich denke, Tonks sollte sich Madam Smith schnappen und eine Leibesvisitation vornehmen. Ich kann mir Mr. Smith vornehmen."

Ellen ist völlig außer sich und ihre Finger sind zu Krallen gezogen. Mark ist bereit, sich aus dem Stuhl zu stürzen und Moody anzugreifen. Bevor er das tun kann, verschmilzt die magische, elektrostatische Aufladung, die von dem mächtigen Zauberer ausgeht, zu einem Blitz aus blauem Licht, direkt auf Moodys Kopf gerichtet.

Ich hätte mich gefreut, es zuzulassen, aber Jean zauberte eine Blockade, die ihn absorbierte, bevor er sein Opfer treffen konnte. Das war unglaublich schnelle Zauberstabarbeit von ihr. Sie war eine ausgezeichnet Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

"Das reicht, Mad-Eye", verkündet Jean, absolut erzürnt. Sie dreht sich zu Remus und Tonks. „Holt Shacklebolt. Wir müssen jemand Offiziellen bei dem Fall für die Befragung haben und es sollte verdammt noch mal nicht Moody sein, DA ER SEINE PRIORITÄTEN FALSCH SETZT UND NICHT HÖFLICH BLEIBEN KANN!!!"

Moodys Ohren sollten klingeln. Meine tun es jedenfalls.

Kurz darauf schickt Tonks eine Patronusnachricht an Shacklebolt, der große silberne Wolf verschwindet durch die Wand.

"Du hättest nicht schreien müssen, um Merlins Willen", grummelt Moody. „Ich brauche bestimmt keine Hilfe von Shacklebolt, um ein Verhör von ein paar Todessern vorzunehmen. Ich habe das bereits getan, als die meisten von euch noch in den Windeln waren. Ausgenommen Minerva, natürlich."

Minerva schaubt zur Antwort.

"Du hast ganz bestimmt Gefangene mit Techniken verhört, die direkt aus dem finstersten Mittelalter stammen und es überrascht mich nicht, dass du es seit über vierzig Jahren tust", sagt Mark und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du und Barty Crouch habt die Idee gehabt, Unverzeihliche zuzulassen, die von den Auroren sowohl in Verhören verwendet werden als auch in Kampfsituationen. Du denkst, wir wissen nicht, was du mit Snape gemacht hast, bevor Dumbledore ihn aus deinen Händen befreit hat?"

"Ich würde es bevorzugen, hier außen vor gelassen zu werden", sage ich mit tödlicher Sanftheit. Ich werde hier nicht zum Gesprächsthema werden. Meine Zauberstabhand schmerzt, als ich mich an Moodys präzise Zauberarbeit erinnere, als er mit Bedacht jeden Knochen darin gebrochen hat.

"Denk an meine Worte, Moody", sagt Smith wütend. „Was du und Crouch ausgeheckt habt, hat der Magischen Strafverfolgung sehr viel Schaden zugefügt. An dem Tag, an dem ihr so grausam wurdet wie der Feind, hast du ihnen noch mehr Grund gegeben, das Ministerium zu stürzen."

"Pah", erwidert Moody verachtend.

Wir hören Schritte durch die Küche kommen. Shacklebolts große Gestalt kommt durch die Tür, sehr zu meiner Erleichterung. Er und Moody haben den gleichen Dienstgrad, wenn nicht sogar das gleiche Dienstalter. Tonks nicht und sie besitzt auch nicht die Autorität, Moody zu überstimmen. Als Unsägliche hat Jean keine offizielle Autorität, aber behält einen enormen Einfluss in der MSV aufgrund ihrer Spezialisierung auf ungelöste magische Verbrechen.

Kingsley nimmt seinen Hut ab und sein rasierter Kopf glänzt im Lampenlicht.

"So", sagt er, die Szene vor sich genau aufnehmend. Jean sieht im Vergleich winzig aus als sie zu ihm aufblickt.

"Moody hat Probleme, objektiv zu bleiben, während er Ellen und Mark befragt", sagt sie in einer trügerisch angenehmen Art. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du fortfahren könntest."

"Ich bin der leitende Auror in diesem Fall", sagt Shacklebolt und sieht Moody an. „Ich werde übernehmen. Danke, Moody."

Etwas Nonverbales geht zwischen ihnen hin und her und Moody steht von seinem Stuhl vor dem Sofa auf. Er schleppt sein Holzbein, als er sich zurückzieht, etwas vor sich hin murmelnd, das ich als „ein Pack verrückter Schlappschwänze" interpretiere.

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es euch beiden gut geht", sagt Shacklebolt und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit den Smiths zu. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dass, wer auch immer hinter dem Ganzen steckt, euch etwas angetan haben könnte."

"Danke, Kingsley", sagt Ellen und starrt Moody an. „Wir würden wirklich gern wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

"Vielleicht sollten wir damit beginnen, wo ihr gewesen seid und was ihr getan habt seit Samstag?", erkundigt sich Shacklebolt.

Jean weist die Diktierfeder anzufangen zu erfassen, was gesagt wird.

"Wir hatten diesen Ausflug seit mindestens zwei Monaten geplant", sagt Ellen, sichtlich ruhiger. „Unsere Tochter, Kendra, hat ihre Ausbildung beendet und die Prüfungen bestanden. Sie wurde gerade in die Juristen Zunft aufgenommen. Wir drei sind für einen Tag nach Paris zum Sightseeing und Essen gereist. Kendra musste Sonntagmorgen zurück nach London, weil sie am Montag ihren neuen Job antreten sollte. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel verwendet, um nach Santorini zu kommen, um dort ein paar Ferientage zu verbringen."

"Ich sollte heute wieder arbeiten", sagt sie scharf. „Meine Schicht begann um 16 Uhr, für die ich jetzt deutlich zu spät bin."

"Ich muss nicht vor morgen früh zurück zum Arbeiten sein", stellt Mark klar. „Wir wussten nicht, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, bis Tonks auftauchte als wir gerade zu Mittag aßen. Wir sind auf ihre Bitte hin mit ihr gegangen. Das nächste, was wir wissen, ist dass Moody zu uns gestoßen ist, unsere Zauberstäbe konfiszierte und wir darüber befragt wurden, Todesser zu sein."

„Welche Plätze in Paris habt ihr euch angesehen und wo habt ihr gegessen?", fragt Shacklebolt.

Ich kann erkennen, dass er den beiden keine Informationen über die Verbrechen geben will. Wenn sie etwas darüber erzählen, werden sie sich selbst verraten.

"Wir haben im Chez Maitre Paul zu Abend gegessen. Ich hatte das _aumonière d'écrevisse au coulis de crustaces,"_ sagt Ellen in ihrem perfekten Französisch. „Mark hatte das _poulette fermiere a la crème gratinée._ Unsere Tochter das _Gateau de Cepes._ Wir genossen eine Flasche _Bougueil_ und zum Nachtisch eine sehr leckere Aprikosentorte."

"Zum Mitschreiben für die Banausen unter uns, _Mister Moody_", sagt Ellen und starrt Moody mit offenkundiger Feindseligkeit an. „Man übersetzt das nicht mit gegrillten Kätzchen in Zitronen-Rosmarin-Soße, gedünsteter Welpe mit Kapern oder gerösteten kleinen Kindern mit Pilzen. Wir haben kein Blut getrunken, noch haben wir dem Dunklen Lord irgendwann an dem Abend zugetoastet."

Moody knurrt als Erwiderung.

Ellen dreht ihren Kopf zu mir und schaut schuldig. „Nichts gegen dich, Severus."

"So habe ich es nicht aufgefasst", erwidere ich, auch wenn ich ziemlich beleidigt bin. Nichts des Genannten war jemals auf dem Menü eines Todessertreffens. Während ich schon mal gebeten wurde, dem Dunklen Lord zuzutoasten, haben wir doch kein Blut getrunken. Ausgenommen der Dunkle Lord, von dem man weiß, dass er es dann und wann zu sich nimmt. Dies ist nicht der richtige Moment, kleinlich zu sein, da Ellen im Moment Moody kritisiert und nicht mich.

"Davor", sagt Mark, "sind wir in das _Musée Marmotan_ gegangen, um uns die Monets anzusehen."

"Wenn du meine Handtasche durchsiehst", schnieft Ellen, "wirst du ein Bündel mit Eintrittskarten und Quittungen sehen, die all das bestätigen."

"Ich habe die Handtasche bereits durchsucht", sagt Tonks. „Es gibt drei Eintrittskarten für das Museum und die Quittungen für die Hotels in Paris und Santorini. Ich habe keine Quittungen von Restaurants gefunden."

"Die sind wahrscheinlich in meiner Brieftasche", sagt Mark, langsam und vorsichtig in seine Tasche greifend.

Shacklebolt winkt mit seinem Zauberstab über die Brieftasche, nach magischen Fallen suchend. Er findet keine und übergibt sie Tonks, die sie durchsucht.

"Eine Quittung für, wie es aussieht, ein Abendessen für drei im Chez Maitre Paul", sagt sie und hält ein Stück Papier hoch. „Und eine weitere für die Katina Taverne für zwei Fischabendessen."

"Das haben wir am Sonntag getan, nachdem wir Paris verlassen hatten", erklärt Ellen. „Wir sind nach Santorini gegangen und haben einen Spaziergang um Oia gemacht. Auf einem Markt haben wir Essen gekauft und dann gepicknickt. Wenn Moody meinen Fotoapparat nicht aus meinem Gepäck gestohlen und den Film herausgenommen hat, werdet ihr jede Menge Fotos von der Stadt finden. Wir haben im Agnadi Villas Hotel übernachtet. Dort servieren sie nur Frühstück, deswegen aßen wir in der Katina Taverne am Montag zu Mittag und Abendessen im Ambrosia Restaurant – welches eine wundervolle Aussicht hat und ich sehr empfehlen kann. Heute haben wir im Papagalos Restaurant zu Mittag gegessen als Tonks auftauchte und uns gebeten hat, mit ihr zu kommen."

"Bitte beachtet, dass keine Gewalt notwendig gewesen war", sagt Mark vernichtend. Beide, er und Ellen, starren erneut Moody an. „Wir haben unsere Rechnung bezahlt und sind friedlich gegangen und haben unsere volle Kooperation angeboten. Bis dieses Warzenschwein auf anderthalb Beinen aufgetaucht ist und begann, uns zu unterstellen, mit dem Todesserabschaum zusammen zu arbeiten und den Orden zu hintergehen."

„Entschuldigt die Beschreibung", entschuldigt sich Mark. „Anwesende sind natürlich ausgenommen."

Ich winke mit meiner Hand, dass sie einfach fortfahren sollen. Zum Glück bin ich kein sehr tiefgehend sensibler Mann oder ich wäre beleidigt. Vielleicht bin ich aber doch ein wenig beleidigt.

"Warum habt ihr eurer Tochter nichts davon erzählt, wo ihr hingehen wolltet?", fragt Shacklebolt. „Als Tonks sie befragt hat, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo ihr zwei sein könntet."

"Es war eine spontane Entscheidung", sagt Mark. „Wir hatten beschlossen, spontan zu sein und unseren Hochzeitstag etwas früher zu feiern. Wir hatten keine Zeit für eine Kreuzfahrt, aber darüber gesprochen, irgendwann eine Kreuzfahrt zu den Griechischen Inseln zu machen."

Moody ist zurück auf seinen Füßen, oder sollte ich besser sagen, Fuß? Er zeigt auf Mark.

"Spontan, so ein Mist", schreit er. „Alles, was es benötigt, ist Vielsaft und sie haben ein Alibi. Jeder einzelne Ort von dem ihr eine sorgfältig aufbewahrte Quittung oder eine Eintrittskarte habt, ist MUGGEL! Ihr hättet eure dreckigen Geschäfte für den Dunklen Lord machen, Doppelgänger eure Spuren legen lassen können bis ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllt hattet, dann Plätze getauscht und eine nette Feier gehabt. Es gibt praktisch keine Möglichkeit, in Santorini auf jemanden zu treffen, den ihr aus der Zaubererwelt kennt und es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich in Muggel-Paris. Magisch ist nichts aufzudecken, was ihr vorhabt. Ihr hättet diese Sache von Anfang so planen können."

„Ich sage, wir geben ihnen Veritaserum und schauen, was wir herausfinden können", beharrt Moody, sich in ein selbstgerechtes Licht manövrierend.

Ellen steht und zeigt mit ihrem Finger in Moodys Gesicht.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass Doppelgänger unsere eigene Tochter von Samstag bis Sonntagmorgen hätten täuschen können? Abgesehen davon, was zur Hölle wirfst du uns eigentlich vor? Und warum brüllst du uns weiterhin an?", schreit sie.

"GENUG!!!", übertönt Shacklebolt, sich zu Moody herumwirbelnd. „Noch ein Wort von dir und ich schicke dich hier raus. Du kannst dich wieder hinsetzen und ruhig beobachten oder du kannst gehen. Entscheide dich."

Moodys nicht magisches Auge starrt Shacklebolt an. Er schnaubt und setzt sich mit einem Seufzer wieder hin.

Jean stellt sich neben ihn. Mit dem geübten Gehör, das ich mir in den Jahren als Spion antrainiert habe, kann ich sie belauschen.

"Eine falsche Bewegung und ich werde dich so schnell gelähmt haben, dass dein gutes Auge herausspringen wird", sagt sie in einem Flüsterton.

"Versuch es nur, Missy", schnaubt er.

"Gib mir einen Grund, irgendeinen Grund", bietet sie mit dem süßesten Lächeln an.

Moody muss etwas über Jeans Fähigkeiten wissen, denn es sieht so aus, als würde er sich zurück in seinen Stuhl setzen. Kluge Entscheidung von seiner Seite.

"Bevor wir so rüde unterbrochen worden", sagt Ellen und beobachtet Moody, "glaube ich, dass jemand dabei war, uns zu erzählen, was uns vorgeworfen wird, getan zu haben?"

"Ich beschuldige euch keiner Sache", sagt Shacklebolt, das Thema geschickt umgehend. „Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, wo ihr die letzten zweiundsiebzig Stunden gewesen und welchen Beweis ihr habt, dass ihr dort gewesen seid."

"Du hast mit unserer Tochter gesprochen. Du weißt, dass wir mit Kendra zusammen gewesen sind von Samstagmorgen bis Sonntagmorgen", sagt Ellen, ihre Augen gleiten von einem zum anderen. „Wir waren in Santorini von Sonntagmorgen bis heute. Du hast Quittungen, die das belegen."

„Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal Heiler Spence gesehen?", fragt Shacklebolt.

"Aloysius Spence?", fragt Ellen und ihre Stirn kraust sich vor Konzentration. „Er ist der Fruchtbarkeitsspezialist in der Gynäkologie und Mutterschaft, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. In diese Abteilung werden nicht so oft Fluchumkehrer gerufen, außer wenn die werdende Mutter wütend auf den Vater des Babys wird. Gelegentlich muss ich dann Flüche brechen, damit bestimmte Teile wieder ihre normale Funktion erhalten. Also, nachdem sie wieder an Ort und Stelle sind."

Es ist interessant zu sehen, dass jeder Mann hier, der gerade sitzt, plötzlich entscheidet, seine Beine zu überkreuzen.

"Ich glaube, ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit dem letzten Heilertreffen im St. Mungo. Jeder Heiler kommt, ausgenommen diejenigen, die sich um die Notfälle kümmern müssen."

"Du hattest keinen Kontakt über Korrespondenz oder gemeinsame Patienten mit ihm?", fragt Shacklebolt.

"Niemals", erwidert Ellen und klingt dabei sehr sicher. „Es gibt nicht viel Zusammenarbeit zwischen unseren Abteilungen."

"Was ist mit Heiler Powell?", fährt er fort.

"Powell und ich arbeiten regelmäßig mit einander", sagt Ellen. „Ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen, Krampfanfälle, Halluzinationen und alle klassischen Arten von neurologischen Problemen können durch Flüche verursacht werden. Ich werde öfters von ihm zu seinen Fällen hinzugezogen, um nach Flüchen in einer schwierigen diagnostischen Situation zu suchen. Ich überweise Patienten an ihn, wenn ich denke, dass es eher ein medizinischer Grund ist als ein Fluch, für das eigentliche Problem des Patienten."

"Behandelt ihr im Moment gemeinsam irgendwelche Patienten?"

"Zwei", erwidert Ellen. "Ich behandle eine siebenundneunzig Jahre alte Frau wegen eines langwierigen visuellen Verzerrungsfluches, mit dem ihre ältere Schwester sie 1942 getroffen hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte sie angeklagt, die Welt durch eine rosarote Brille zu sehen. Mehr als fünfzig Jahre später ist immer noch alles rosa gefärbt. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, wo der Fluch genau verankert ist. Das verdammte Ding wandert von einem Ort zum anderen im Gehirn. Wenn wir denken, wir haben ihn, wandert der Fluch weiter."

"Der andere Patient ist ein zweiundvierzig Jahre alter Mann mit Epilepsie, die irgendwie verschlimmert wurde als ihn eine Hure aus der Nockturngasse mit einem Juckreiz-Hoden-Fluch bewarf, den ich noch nie gesehen habe. Wie es scheint, wollte er nicht für Dienste, die er in Anspruch genommen hatte, bezahlen. Ich habe den Fluch untersucht und es ist eine Variante eines alten Schweißbläschen-Fluchs, den die Hexe zu ihrem eigenen Gebrauch modifiziert hatte. Das Problem war, sie hat direkt zusätzliche Zauberstabbewegungen zugefügt, um den Zielbereich einzugrenzen. Wir mussten ein Denkarium verwenden, um das herauszufinden."

Ich bewege mich und überschlage meine Beine in die andere Richtung. Ich bemerke, dass die anderen Männer es mir gleich tun.

"Ich sollte euch erzählen, dass wir bereits eine Anweisung vom Zaubergamot für das St. Mungo haben, uns Informationen über jeden Fall zu geben, der von den Heilern Powell, Spence und Smith geteilt bzw. vordergründig bearbeitet wurde", sagt Shacklebolt.

Moody schaut aus, als würde er das letzte Stückchen Willenskraft aufbringen, die er hat, um nicht zu sprechen. Jean beobachtet ihn und tippt mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes in ihre Handfläche. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er den Hinweis versteht.

"Kannst du dich an einen Fall erinnern, in dem du und Powell ein Kind behandelt habt?"

"Wir hatten ein paar Dutzend, meistens hatten sich Geschwister unter einander verhext", erwidert Ellen. „Du musst präziser sein."

"Nichts im Moment oder kürzlich?", fragt Shacklebolt.

Ellen hält inne und schaut nachdenklich. „Ein Bruder und eine Schwester haben mit Fiebersprüchen an einander experimentiert und den Zauberstab ihres Großvaters verwendet. Sie wollten nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. Der Hypothalamus des Jungen wurde dabei verletzt und konnte danach nicht mehr richtig seine Körpertemperatur regulieren. Wir haben es bereinigt. Ich denke, das war im Februar."

Jean sieht aus, als hätte sie eine Idee. Sie tritt vor und schaut auf Shacklebolt herab. „Darf ich?", fragt sie.

Shacklebolt signalisiert ihr, fortzufahren.

"Wie ist dein Vorgehen, wenn du ein Memo oder eine geschriebene Überweisung verwendest?", fragt sie.

"Es hängt davon ab, wie viel ich zu tun habe", antwortet Ellen. „Wenn ich die Zeit habe, verwende ich eine Diktierfeder und lasse die Abteilungssekretärin Kopien anfertigen und verschicken. Wenn ich sehr beschäftigt bin, verwende ich ein Diktiergerät und gebe es der Angestellten, um es abzutippen, zu kopieren etc."

"Wann unterschreibst du?"

"Reggie gibt sie mir, bevor sie sie kopiert", rezitiert Ellen. „Manchmal legt sie sie in mein Fach. Wenn es etwas Dringendes ist, unterzeichne ich auch, wenn sie mich in der Krankenstation findet."

"Ergänzt du in jedem Dokument deine magische Signatur?"

"Standardisiertes Vorgehen im St. Mungo", antwortet sie. „Jedes Memo, jede Bestellanforderung, Zaubertränkeverschreibung, Patientenakte oder was auch immer muss die magische Signatur des Autors tragen. So identifizieren wir alles."

"Ellen", sagt Jean müde, "ich möchte, dass du wirklich ehrlich darüber bist. Liest du jede einzelne Sache, die du unterschreiben sollst und an die du deine magische Signatur anhängst?"

"Also", sagt sie und schaut nachdenklich. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Patienteninformationen und –berichte lese ich immer auf deren Richtigkeit. Es gibt andere Dinge wie Vorratsbestellungen, Pflegeanfragen, Gerätetransfers und Dinge der Art, für die ich mir gewöhnlich keine Zeit zum Lesen nehme. Ich gebe das an Reggie, sich darum zu kümmern. Wenn sie sie zusammenstellt, gibt sie mir den Stapel und ich unterschreibe einfach alles darin Befindliche. Von der Hälfte weiß ich nicht mal, was ich unterschreibe."

„Wer ist Reggie?"

"Die Abteilungssekretärin", antwortet sie. "Ihr Name ist Regina Woldscott. Die Abteilungssekretärin übernimmt oder regelt den Papierkram der Abteilung. Reggie hat das schon immer getan, wahrscheinlich schon bevor ich geboren wurde."

"Somit ist sie ziemlich erfahren", sagt Jean gespannt, „weiß, wie alles erledigt werden muss, hat die richtigen Beziehungen, jeder vertraut ihr und sie kennt die Gewohnheiten von jedem. Sie hat Zugang zu den Dienstplänen und weiß, wo die Dinge aufbewahrt werden. Sie könnte fähig sein, dir einen Brief unterzuschieben, damit du ihn mit einem Stapel von Belegen unterschreibst."

Shacklebolt erhebt sich. "Wir müssen sie befragen."

"Bevor sie verschwindet", murmelt Jean, "vorausgesetzt, sie hat es nicht bereits getan."

"Tonks und ich werden sie holen", sagt Moody und streckt sein steifes Bein als er sich erhebt. „Wir werden sie ins Büro der MSV bringen. Ihr fahrt fort und beendet das hier."

Shacklebolt schluckt eine Erwiderung herunter, rollt mit den Augen und winkt Tonks zu.

"Das gibt ihm etwas Nützliches zu tun und schafft ihn uns aus dem Weg", sagt Shacklebolt nachdem sie gegangen sind.

"Moody und Tonks werden meine Abteilungssekretärin für Befragungen abholen", sagt Ellen unsicher. „Meint ihr nicht, dass es Zeit ist, uns zu sagen, was zur Hölle vor sich geht?"

"Hättet ihr gern Tee oder lieber etwas Stärkeres?", bietet Shacklebolt an.

"Etwas Stärkeres", erwidert Ellen seufzend.

Remus geht zum Schrank, wo der Vorrat an alkoholischen Getränken aufbewahrt wird.

"Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für euch über Heiler Powell und Spence", sagt Jean traurig. „Die guten Neuigkeiten sind, dass ihr beide lebt und ich nicht glaube, dass ihr Todesser seid."

---------------------------------  
**Hermine  
Später am Abend**

Nachdem das Problem mit Cindys gebrochenem Herzen gelöst ist, zumindest für diesen Augenblick, setzt sich Draco und beginnt, sein Stückchen von der Zitronen Baisertorte zu verspeisen. Auf seinem Gesicht erkennt man eindeutig Glückseligkeit. Währenddessen sieht mich Anita neugierig an.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sie.

"Mir geht es gut", erwidere ich. Zeit, meine Coverstory aufzugreifen. „Als das Fieber am Sonntag begann, habe ich es im Paar-Tagebuch gegenüber Bills Mum erwähnt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ich die Masern wieder bekommen würde und beauftragte Bill, hierher zu kommen und mich zu holen, damit sie mich zu einem Heiler bringen könnte. Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich sie nicht." Ich zeige ihnen meine nackten Unterarme, damit sie meine unversehrte Haut sehen können.

"Du hast also dort übernachtet und bist heute Morgen zurückgekommen?", fragt Warren.

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Ein Besuch beim Heiler bestätigte, dass ich nur eine Erkältung hatte, eine Dosis Aufpäppler- und Erkältungslösung-Trank und mir ging es gut. Bill und ich dachten, dass wir meinen unerwarteten Besuch ausnutzen und die Nacht zusammen verbringen. Offiziell hat er mich hierher zurückgebracht und ist dann zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich wollte tatsächlich ein Hotelzimmer reservieren in Muggel Edinburgh und Bill sollte die Nacht bei mir verbringen."

"Ich nehme an, eure Pläne haben nicht funktioniert?", fragt Draco und stellt seinen leeren Teller ab.

"Mr. und Mrs. Weasley haben herausgefunden, dass Bill die Nacht am Samstag hier verbracht hat", antworte ich, zusammenzuckend.

"Große Standpauke?", fragt Anita.

"Die größte", erwidere ich mit einem ziemlich verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es gab sogar fast eine Hochzeit unter Androhung des Zauberstabs. Wir bekamen über Familienehre, gebührenden Respekt gegen über Hexen, was ist falsch mit Kindern in der heutigen Zeit und eine Vielzahl anderer verwandter Themen zu hören."

"Autsch", kommentiert Draco. "Ich hasse diese Standpauken. Hat es begonnen mit_ Ich bin so enttäuscht, ich dachte, ich könnte besseres von dir erwarten?"_

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du zugesehen hast", antworte ich, nahe dran, darüber zu lachen. Die anderen halten es nicht zurück. „Ich glaube, sie händigen diese Phrasen im Sorge- und Erziehungshandbuch an alle Eltern bei der Geburt aus."

"Es war spät, als sie fertig waren, uns zu schelten. Deshalb haben Bill und ich die Nacht bei den Weasleys in getrennten Schlafzimmern verbracht. Uns wurde ein Abschiedskuss erlaubt, bevor ich ging. Von uns wird verlangt, ab jetzt eine ernste Zaubererwerbung durchzuführen, was bedeutet, dass Bill und ich sehr vorsichtig sein und uns heimlich treffen müssen."

"Das muss ein Bild für die Götter gewesen sein", lacht Draco. „Ein ehemaliger Fluchbrecher für Gringotts und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Bill wird trotzdem von seinen Eltern noch zurechtgewiesen."

"Ich glaube, das ändert sich nicht, egal wie alt man ist", sagt Warren und füllt die Weingläser auf. „Mein Bruder und meine Schwester sind beide älter als ich, verheiratet und haben Kinder. Sie bekommen noch immer viele Tipps von Mom und Dad, egal ob sie es möchten oder nicht. Wenn ich zurückdenke, kann ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass meine Eltern die Tatsache so einfach akzeptiert haben, dass ich schwul bin. Elliots Eltern sind total ausgerastet als er es ihnen gesagt hat."

Anita legt ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand und sieht Warren an. „Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du schwul bist?"

Warren schnaubt ein wenig. "Ich denke, ich wusste, dass ich schwul war, bevor ich wusste, was schwul überhaupt ist. Bevor ich wusste, dass Sex etwas anderes ist, als ein Junge oder ein Mädchen zu sein."

Jeder lacht.

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich anders war als die anderen Jungen", erklärt er. „LKWs und Spielzeugsoldaten haben mich nie berührt. Ich wollte eine Kenpuppe und habe sie in den aufregendsten und farbenfrohesten Outfits angezogen, die verkauft wurden. Ich habe Pailletten und Perlen angenäht, um sie zu verbessern. Wenn ich mit Superhero Action Figuren mit anderen Kindern gespielt habe, wollte ich immer die am meisten extravagante haben. Ein perfekt sauberes Schlafzimmer zu haben, war wichtig für mich und ich wollte keine Zeichentrickcharaktere auf Bettdecken und Vorhängen. Ich habe Mom als Kind Innendekorationstipps gegeben und sie hat zugegeben, dass mein Geschmack besser war als ihrer."

„Wenn ich mich in Lehrer verknallte, waren es immer die männlichen. Ich denke, ich war dreizehn als Mom und Dad und ich unser erstes Gespräch darüber hatten. Es war keine Überraschung für sie. Ich weiß, dass sie mich lieben, aber sie mögen mich noch dazu. Ich wäre nicht derjenige, der ich bin, wenn ich nicht schwul wäre. Es ist Teil des Gesamtpakets."

"Du bist einer der interessantesten und sympathischsten Menschen, denen ich begegnet bin", sage ich ihm.

"Das bin ich bestimmt", prahlt Warren. "Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, mich zu kennen und meine Hilfe für die Inneneinrichtung zu haben. Eure Appartements würden nicht halb so toll aussehen, wie sie es tun, wenn ihr auf euch allein gestellt sein würdet."

Draco sieht sich in seinem Chrom-, Leder- und Glaswohnzimmer um. „Damit hast du Recht. Ohne deinen Rat, hätte ich sicherlich Möbel gekauft, die eindeutig zu groß für diesen Raum gewesen wären."

Warren wirft sein Haar nach hinten und grinst ein wenig.

"Jetzt, da wir den Warren Stevens Fanclub gegründet haben", sagt Anita und kneift ihm in die Schulter, "möchte ich mehr darüber wissen, was Hermine unternehmen wird."

"Was jede gute Gryffindor tun würde", necke ich. „Bill und ich werden zusammen sein, wann immer es uns möglich ist, und wir werden uns heimlich treffen, wenn wir müssen."

"Du kannst ihn auf jeden Fall hierher bringen", lacht Draco. „Wir werden dich nicht verraten."

"Darüber freue ich mich sehr", erwidere ich. „Die Weasleys sind wunderbare Menschen und ich bin dankbar für alles, was sie für mich getan haben, aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, seit sie in unserem Alter gewesen sind und sie haben ein paar altmodische Ansichten."

"Ich denke, es ist schwer für Eltern, zu verstehen, dass ihre Kinder nicht notwendigerweise die selbe Art von Leben führen wollen wie sie", sagt Warren.

"Ich weiß was du meinst", sagt Anita. „Ich vergöttere meine Eltern und sie haben erstaunliche Dinge vollbracht, aber manchmal scheint es so, als wenn alles was sie tun, arbeiten ist. Ich habe das erkannt, als ich klein war, Dad hatte sein Unternehmen aufgebaut. Dann begann er, das Avalon College ins Leben zu rufen. Ich denke, es gab manchmal Wochen am Stück, in denen ich ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Ich bin dankbar, dass Mum beschlossen hat, nur in Teilzeit zu arbeiten bis Adam und ich zur Schule gingen oder Wilhelmina wäre diejenige gewesen, die uns erzogen hätte."

"Genauso war es mit meinen Eltern", berichtet Warren. „Beide sind Anwälte und arbeiten sechzig Stunden in der Woche. Wir drei Kinder wurden fast nur von einer Anzahl Kindermädchen und Haushälterinnen erzogen."

"Ich kann mich nicht beklagen", sagt Draco. „Mein Vater war damit beschäftigt, für das Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten und seinen politischen Aktivitäten nachzugehen, aber meine Mum hat niemals gearbeitet. Vater hat immer Zeit für mich finden können, auch wenn er es in seine Woche einplanen und einen Termin für uns beide finden musste, damit wir etwas zusammen unternehmen konnten."

"Meine Eltern haben es genauso gemacht", erkläre ich. „Sie hatten ihre Zahnarztpraxis, welche sie auf Trapp hielt. Notfälle waren nichts Ungewöhnliches. Jemand rief an, dass er seine Füllung verloren hat oder Zahnschmerzen bekäme und einer von den beiden ging sonntags in die Praxis, um sich darum zu kümmern. Meine Eltern waren schon älter. Mein Dad war Mitte fünfzig und meine Mutter Mitte vierzig als ich geboren wurde, somit war ihre Praxis schon sehr gut etabliert bevor ich kam. Ich denke, das war hilfreich. Wir haben immer gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen und die meisten Abende hatten sie frei."

"Alles was ich weiß, ist dass ich Dinge anders machen möchte", erklärt Anita. „Ich möchte keine achtzig Stunden in der Woche arbeiten. Es ist toll daran zu denken, dass sich zwischen Apple, Digital Magic und Microsoft die Welt verändert hat. Mein Dad ist einer der Menschen, der Personal Computers mit entwickelt hat und die Welt wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein. Das bin nicht ich. Ich möchte Karriere machen, aber auch eine Familie haben. Eine Lektion, die ich vom Beispiel meines Vaters gelernt habe, ist dass ich Karriere nicht über Familie stellen werde."

"Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie in dieser Lage sein", sagt Warren. „Eines Tages werde ich mich niederlassen und eine wirklich feste Beziehung führen. Wenn das passiert, werden wir vielleicht adoptieren. Ich hätte gern eine eigene Familie."

"Das sind wirklich schwierige Belange", kommentiere ich. „Ich würde gern heiraten und Kinder bekommen, aber nicht gleich. Ich habe noch wenigstens vier weitere Collegejahre vor mir und noch mehr, wenn ich mich für einen fortgeschrittenen Abschluss in Chemie entscheide. Ich hätte gern meine Karriere gefestigt, bevor ich Kinder habe. Abgesehen davon, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, verheiratet zu sein und mein Ehemann ist in Schottland während ich in Chicago weile. Das ist keine richtige Ehe, wenn wir nicht mal zusammen leben können."

"Ihr könntet eine sehr lange Verlobungsphase haben", neckt Warren.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dies für die Weasleys genug wäre", erwidere ich seufzend. „Ich habe sie für Sonntag für den Amerikanischen Muttertag hierher eingeladen. Bill wird auch kommen. Auf diese Weise können sie sehen, dass ich nicht in einer Lasterhöhle lebe."

"Wir hatten die Möglichkeit, in einer Lasterhöhle zu leben?", lacht Anita. „Das klingt interessant."

"Anstelle des gemeinschaftlichen Essensraums, könnten wir eine Opiumhöhle einrichten", schlägt Warren vor.

Bei dem Gedanken müssen wir alle lachen.

"Wann werden die Weasleys kommen?", fragt Draco. „Ich habe vor kurzem meine Eltern zum Abendessen gegen Mittag eingeladen – was 6 Uhr abends bei ihnen sein dürfte. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie sich begegnen."

"Warum willst du nicht, dass sie auf die Weasleys treffen?", fragt Anita verwirrt.

"Sie kommen nicht so gut mit einander aus", erwidere ich.

"Mein Vater arbeitet von Zeit zu Zeit für das Zaubereiministerium", sagt Draco. „Mr. Weasley arbeitet für das Ministerium Vollzeit und sie hatten ein paar Konflikte untereinander."

"Politische Differenzen", unterbreche ich, um schnell irgendwelche tiefgründigen Diskussion bezogen auf dieses spezielle Thema abzuwenden. „Sie hatten ein paar hitzige Meinungsverschiedenheiten über politische Angelegenheiten."

Draco schaut etwas erleichtert.

"Sie werden sich vielleicht gar nicht begegnen", erkläre ich, über die logischen Zeiten für Essen und Touren nachdenkend. „Deine Eltern sollen gegen Mittag ankommen. Mr. Weasley muss am Sonntag arbeiten. Sie werden vor 2 Uhr unserer Zeit nicht hier sein. Ein wenig Zeit wird sich überlappen, aber nicht unbedingt in der Weise, dass sie aufeinander treffen werden."

"Das könnte funktionieren", sagt Draco nickend. „Ich habe den Bauunternehmer gebeten, beim Transportraum einen Zahn zuzulegen. Mr. Abromowitz sagt, er könnte es schaffen und am Samstag wird er uns Portschlüssel vom St. Germains Transportraum zu dem hier im Gebäude geben. Es ist keine Zeit, Portschlüssel nach Großbritannien zu schicken, somit sollte, wenn jeder von uns die Familie trifft, wenn sie mittels Portschlüssel im Wohnheim ankommen, alles in Ordnung gehen."

"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten", antworte ich sehr erleichtert. „Mr. Weasley ist von Muggeltechnologie so sehr fasziniert, ich würde ihn niemals aus dem Bus bekommen."

"Ich kann mir meine Eltern in einem Bus gar nicht vorstellen", verkündet Draco und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Vater würde Menschen verhexen bevor der Bus sich überhaupt in Bewegung setzt. Mutter wäre von Dreckflecken so abgeschreckt, dass sie nicht wüsste, wohin mit ihren Roben, damit sie ja nichts berühren."

"Sie gehen nie unter Muggel?", fragt Anita.

Ich möchte mir die Umstände, wenn Lucius Malfoy unter Muggeln sein würde, nicht mal vorstellen.

"Nein", erwidert Draco sehr endgültig. „Meine Eltern leben in einer geschlossen Oberklassenzauberergesellschaft. Als einige ihrer Freunde erfahren haben, dass ich nach Chicago gehe, um das Avalon College zu besuchen, reagierten sie, als würde ich dazu verbannt werden, unter Kannibalen zu leben."

"Es werden keine Witze über das Verspeisen von Draco erlaubt", sagt Warren geziert.

Ich muss so sehr lachen, dass mir die Tränen kommen. Draco hat ein zartes Rosa angenommen.

"Ich würde das niemals als Witz sagen", verkündet Anita, errötend.

Das bringt uns alle zum Lachen.

"Wenn wir von schmutzigen Witzen auf meine Kosten wegkommen könnten", sagt Draco, nachdem wir uns alle beruhigt haben, „sollte ich klarstellen, dass ich bereit bin, verspeist zu werden, aber nur von einer Person und wenn die Umstände stimmen."

Wir müssen erneut laut lachen.

Es braucht zehn Minuten, mit Badezimmerunterbrechungen und dem Widerauffüllen von Getränken bevor wir es uns wieder bequem machen.

"Die ganze Situation ist kompliziert", sagt Draco. „Es ist nicht leicht, sich von der Familiengeschichte zu distanzieren. Meine Familie ist in England seid der Normannischen Eroberung. Es gibt bestimmte Dinge, die von jedem erwartet werden, der den Namen Malfoy trägt. Mein Vater hat bestimmte politische Ansichten angenommen und von mir wird erwartet, sie zu übernehmen."

"Da muss gewaltiger Druck dahinter stecken", sagt Warren.

"Groß. Enorm. Überwältigend." Draco schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Ich liebe meine Herkunft, aber ich habe hier in den Vereinigten Staaten mehr Freiheit ich selbst zu sein, als ich jemals in England haben werde."

"Dann bleib hier", sagt Anita bedeutungsvoll. Sie schaut so hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann", sagt er bedauernd.

"Es sind noch drei Jahre bevor du dein Zauberkunststudium abschließt", sagt Anita. „Fünf Jahre, wenn das Dominus Zauberkunstprogramm in zwei Jahren, wie sie es geplant haben, begonnen hat."

"In fünf Jahren kann viel passieren", murmele ich.

Draco nickt. "Ich muss mir alles offen halten."

"Manchmal ist das der beste Plan", sagt Anita unterstützend.

"Da wir gerade von Plänen sprechen", sagt Warren, "wir müssen unsere Präsentation für morgen durchgehen. Meine berufliche Zukunft bei einem der führenden Zaubererhaarpflege Unternehmen steht auf dem Spiel."

Gerade rechtzeitig, um uns davon abzuhalten, ernst zu werden, bringt Warren uns zum Lachen. Wieder einmal.

--------------------------  
**Paar-Tagebuch  
Simultane Kommunikation  
Severus an Hermine**

…als ich ging, waren Moody und Tonks bereits unterwegs, um die Abteilungssekretärin zum Verhör abzuholen. Wie es scheint, sind Ellen und Mark Smith vielleicht gerechtfertigt davon abhängig, was wir von der Abteilungssekretärin erfahren.

_Ich hoffe, Ellen ist nicht verwickelt in den Angriff auf Poppy. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sie nur einmal getroffen habe, aber sie schien sehr engagiert zu sein bei der Entwicklung unserer Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord. __Abgesehen davon ist sie nett._

_Ich weiß. Ich bin naiv, zu denken, dass Menschen, die ich mag, unmöglich Todesser sein können._

Ich kenne sie, seid wir beide Schüler waren und stimme zu, dass sie ein unwahrscheinlicher Kandidat ist, ein Todesser zu sein. Hätte Moody nicht überreagiert und sich selbst zum Narren gemacht, wäre die Befragung nach zehn Minuten beendet gewesen und das ohne irgendein Drama. Nachdem die Befragung zu Ende war, habe ich eine Standardanalyse durchgeführt, die zeigte, dass in ihrem Blut kein Vielsaft vorhanden war. Restbestände bleiben für fast eine Woche im Blutkreislauf, nachdem der Trank eingenommen worden ist.

_Dann ist Moodys Theorie nicht stichhaltig._

Außer ein Glamour wurde verwendet. Ihre Tochter sagte aus, dass sie mit ihren Eltern während der kritischen Zeitspanne von Samstag auf Sonntag zusammen gewesen ist. Es würde schwierig sein, das eigene Kind für so eine lange Zeit zu täuschen. Moody ging definitiv zu weit als er einbrachte, dass Ellen uns alle als geheimer Todesserin zum Narren gehalten hat. Er ist zu paranoid und sieht überall Todesser.

_Wenn ich so viele Körperteile an Todesser verloren hätte wie Moody, wäre ich auch paranoid._

Bitte, halte deine Körperteile zusammen. Ich habe Pläne für sie.

_Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wenn du diese Pläne weiter erörtern möchtest…_

Ich werde mehr als erfreut sein, die Einzelheiten mit dir zu teilen. Vielleicht morgen Abend? Es ist spät.

_Weißt du, du sagst immer wieder, dass du kein romantischer Mann bist, aber dann schreibst du mir einen Brief, wie den von heute Morgen, und ich verliebe mich wieder in dich._

Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie gut diese Worte meinen müden Augen tun.

_Mit allem, was in den letzten drei Tagen passiert ist, hattest du kaum Zeit, dich auszuruhen. Jetzt, da du zurück in deinen Quartieren bist, geh bitte schlafen. Wir können morgen Nacht oder übermorgen weitermachen. Ich kann deine Erschöpfung durch das Tagebuch spüren._

Ich frage mich, ob das Ritual eine engere Bindung zwischen uns geschaffen hat? Fühlst du meine Müdigkeit?

_Liebende zu werden, hat alle meine Gefühle für dich verstärkt, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken oder Gefühle spüren kann. Als ich geschrieben habe, dass ich deine Erschöpfung durch das Tagebuch spüren kann, war es, weil deine Schrift weniger präzise ist als sonst. Das ist ein Zeichen, dass du erschöpft bist und ich bin zu einem guten Teil schuld daran._

Ah, ja. Ich hoffe, ich habe deine Erwartungen erfüllt.

_Das hast du auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß, dass ich genossen habe, was wir zusammen getan haben, und würde es gern regelmäßig machen, wenn wir einen Weg finden können._

Und da ist die Anziehungskraft.

_Ich bin für das Reiben. Ernsthaft, wir sind durch einen Ozean und einen halben Kontinent getrennt. Da wir nicht wissen, wie der Dunkle Lord auf die Neuigkeit reagieren wird, dass ich die Maidbrauerin gewesen bin, muss ich mich bedeckt halten. Mir wurde gesagt, dass mir zwei Sicherheitsleute zu jeder Zeit folgen werden, wenn ich mein Appartement verlasse. __Das Gebäude selbst wird auch pausenlos überwacht._

Gut. Es ist beruhigend, zu wissen, dass du beschützt wirst. Ich weiß nicht, wann der Dunkle Lord mich rufen wird. Ich habe um eine Audienz über Pettigrew gebeten.

_Ich fühle mich sehr sicher. Ich habe mir von Laketha bestätigen lassen, dass Digital Magic Sicherheitsagenten morgen hierher kommen werden, während wir alle in Vorlesungen sind und die Banne anpassen werden. Sie wollen sicher gehen, dass sie schnell ein und ausgehen können für den Fall, dass sie uns aus dem Gebäude evakuieren müssen._

Dann sollten sie installiert sein, bevor die Audienz stattfindet. Morgen früh werde ich ein wenig Geistesarbeit vornehmen und meine Erinnerungen an dich an einem speziell konstruierten Ort in meinem mentalen Zaubertränkevorratsraum verwahren. Nach der Audienz werde ich ein besseres Gespür dafür haben, wie Voldemort reagieren und welche Aktionen er vielleicht planen wird, wenn er erfährt, wer die Maidbrauerin des Ordens gewesen ist.

_Wir werden darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn er entscheidet, anzugreifen. Das Einzige ist, wir müssen warten, bis der Dunkle Lord den ersten Schritt macht. Wenn ich mich zu früh verstecke, wird er wissen, dass es unter seinen Todessern einen Spion gibt, der dem Orden einen Tipp gegeben hat._

Wenn ich irgendwelche Anzeichen bemerke, dass der Dunkle Lord Aufträge erteilt, gegen dich vorzugehen, werde ich sofort jemandem aus dem Inneren Zirkel des Ordens kontaktieren, damit zusätzlicher Schutz aufgebaut werden kann.

_Wir werden bereit sein. Bitte, mache dir keine Sorgen um mich._

Es ist mein Job, mich um alles zu sorgen.

_Ich vermute, du machst deinen Job gut, aber nicht heute Nacht. Wir werden morgen ein langes Gespräch haben und du kannst mir erzählen, was Tonks und Moody von der Abteilungssekretärin erfahren haben._

_Bei all dem hier versuche ich dir zu sagen, dass ich dich sehr liebe. Ich war niemals glücklicher in meinem Leben, als ich es letzte Nacht gewesen bin, als wir zusammen waren. Wenn ich heute schlafen gehe, werde ich mir vorstellen, neben dir zu liegen. Ich muss wahrscheinlich mein Kissen zum Kuscheln heranziehen, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich in meinem Herzen an deiner Seite bin._

Ich werde an diesem Bild festhalten. Gute Nacht, Hermine. Ich liebe dich.

_Gute Nacht, Severus. Ich liebe dich auch._

tbc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vor kurzem habe ich mich per Mail mit Hypnobarb unterhalten:_

_Hypnobarb freut sich sehr über ihre vielen deutschen Leser und die vielen Reviews._

_Sie plant die „Final Battle" im 100. Kapitel mit dem Datum 21. Juni 1999. Am 21. Juni 2008 wird das englische Kapitel online gehen._

_Im Anschluss sind noch 5 bis 7 Kapitel geplant._

_Die zweite Geschichte „Memories of War" („Erinnerungen des Krieges") ist (leider) zu Gunsten von „Looking for Magic" hinten angestellt._

_Des Weiteren hat Hypnobarb wohl ein paar Spin-Offs für die Charaktere im Kopf in Form von One-Shots… Lassen wir uns überraschen…_

_In einem späteren Kapitel wird Severus den deutschen Zauberspruch „Furchterregende Geister" (mein Vorschlag) verwenden. Tja, in welchem Zusammenhang nur? ;O)_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 83:_

"_Niemand mag mich, jeder hasst mich, ich werde ein paar Würmer essen", singt Jean ziemlich schief._


	83. Kapitel 83

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Einigermaßen pünktlich, habe ich hier das neue Kapitel für euch. Vor dem letzten Abschnitt „Abend" möchte ich euch ein klein wenig warnen. Voldemort hat einen längeren Auftritt und seine Pläne sind alles andere als appetitlich…_

_herm22: Mache ich doch gern. Vielen Dank für dein Review! ;O)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_**83. Kapitel:**_

**9. Mai 1999  
Severus**

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Hermine  
Früher Morgen**

Liebe Hermine,

ich habe in letzter Minute eine Einladung erhalten, am Sonntag mit den Malfoys in Dracos Appartement zu Mittag zu essen. Laut Lucius ist dies der amerikanische Muttertag und Draco hat seine Eltern zu einem Essen und einer Besichtigung des Appartementgebäudes eingeladen. Draco hat mich auf die Bitte seiner Eltern hin auch eingeladen.

Der Dunkle Lord hat dem Besuch zu gestimmt, somit werden wir gegen Mittag deiner Zeit ankommen.

Nein, der Dunkle Lord hat mich nicht gerufen. Die Zustimmung wurde über eine dritte zuverlässige Seite erhalten. Lucius Malfoy erholt sich angeblich noch von den Crucios des Dunklen Lords vor einer Woche. Offiziell ist es das erste Mal, dass er Malfoy Manor seit dem Vorfall verlässt.

Das wird eine Möglichkeit für mich sein, die Banne am Appartementgebäude zu untersuchen, um zu sehen, welche sich dort befinden. Wenn du es noch nicht getan hast, informiere bitte Laketha, dass Draco Gäste haben wird, die das Dunkle Mal tragen, und dass keine Körperverletzung beabsichtigt ist. Sie sollten sich in unseren Besuch nicht einmischen oder sie werden Draco warnen, dass an den Bannen herumhantiert wurde.

Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich in der Zeit, in der ich dort sein werde, nicht sehen. Auch wenn, können wir uns nicht verhalten, als ob wir uns seit deinem Weggang von Hogwarts gesehen haben. Ich weiß, dass du es verstehst, wenn ich mich förmlich und reserviert verhalte, dass es notwendig ist, um meine Doppelrolle zu spielen.

Heute Morgen werde ich im Hauptquartier sein. Wir werden unseren Trank an der Runespoor testen. Ich werde dir heute Nacht schreiben, um dir zu erzählen, welche Fortschritte wir gemacht haben.

In Liebe  
Severus

* * *

**Severus  
Am späten Vormittag**

Potter lehnt sich über das große temperierte Glasterrarium während er mit der dreiköpfigen Runespoor spricht. Das Fliegengitter, welches die Oberkante überdeckt, erlaubt den beiden, in einer Serie von Zischlauten mit einander zu sprechen.

"Das ist keine glückliche Schlange", verkündet Potter.

"Du hast ihr letzte Nacht eine Ratte gegeben", ruft Remus von seiner Position oben auf der Treppe. „Sie sollte sehr glücklich in der Schlangenwelt sein."

"Sie hat auf Pettigrew gehofft", ruft Potter zurück. Jeder muss lachen. Wie es scheint, bin ich nicht die einzige Person, die sich den Hoffnungen hingibt, dass Wurmschwanz und unsere Runespoor eines Tages intime Bekanntschaft mit einander machen.

Ein Werwolf, der Angst vor Schlangen hat. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Ich frage mich, ob er Angst vor Schlangen hat, wenn er in seiner Werwolfgestalt ist? Vielleicht ist eine Schlange ein Abwehrmittel in der Weise, wie Knoblauch für einen Vampir? Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der es herausfindet.

"Tatsächlich", sagt Potter, "ist die Runespoor unglücklich, weil sie weiß, dass mit den anderen Schlangen etwas passiert ist. Sie sagt, dass Happy-Sleepy sie verändert hat und wir planen, sie auch happy-sleepy zu machen."

"Das ist eine sehr scharfsinnige Schlange", merkt Jean an. Sie und ich lehnen am Tisch und sehen Potter mit der Schlange zu.

"Wir haben keine Schlange mehr getötet, seit wir den Trank das erste mal an ihnen ausprobiert haben", beobachtet Ellen. „Wir hatten zu der Zeit die Dosis noch nicht herausgefunden und es war Versuch und Irrtum."

"Seit dem war es kein Problem mehr", ergänze ich. „Wir haben die vier abhängigen Schlangen am Leben erhalten und eine Erhaltungsdosis bestimmt. Es wird uns helfen, festzulegen, was wir benötigen, um den Dunklen Lord abhängig und am Leben zu halten."

"Wir haben bereits viel in Erfahrung bringen können", sagt Ellen. „Zum Beispiel wissen wir, dass ihr Appetit abnimmt, und dass wir zusätzlich Würmer, die in angereichertem Erdreich gelebt haben und in eine Vitamin- und Minerallösung getaucht wurden, in das Futter geben müssen, bevor die Schlangen sie essen."

"Ich überlege, wie viele Würmer am Tag der Dunkler Lord essen wird?", kommentiert Jean ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

"So viele, wie wir seine Kehle hinunter gießen können", erwidere ich genauso uninteressiert.

"Niemand mag mich, jeder hasst mich, ich werde ein paar Würmer essen", singt Jean ziemlich schief.

Jeder muss lachen. 

"Wir werden also Pettigrew in diesen Vitamintrank dippen bevor wir ihn an die Runespoor verfüttern", schlägt Remus vor.

Das Lachen wird lauter.

"Ich denke nur an die weitere gute Gesundheit der Runespoor", beendet er. „Gute Ernährung ist wichtig und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich denke nicht, dass Wurmschwanz die gesündeste Ratte ist. Schlechter Lebensstil und all das."

"Du bist ein Ausbund an Rücksichtnahme", sagt Jean.

"Ich versuche es."

"Ich mag nichts mehr als über verschiedene ekelhafte Schicksale, die wir Pettigrew erleiden lassen können, zu spekulieren", sagt Potter. „Aber ich denke, wir müssen beachten, was die Runespoor sagt. Sie ist intelligenter als die anderen Schlangen und sehr ich-bewusst. Sie möchte nicht Teil dieses Experiments sein."

"Ich habe nie daran gedacht, ob das Konzept einer ethnischen Behandlung für eine Schlange zutrifft oder nicht", sagt Ellen und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Schlangen werden oft gehalten, um als Zaubertränkezutaten verwendet zu werden. Das schließt auch Runespoors ein", erkläre ich. „Mehrköpfer werden als intelligent angesehen, trotzdem verwenden wir einige ihrer Organe und Blut in Zaubertränken. Haare, Blut und sogar menschliche Körperteile werden als Zutaten verwendet. Intelligenz und Eigenwahrnehmung gibt es bei einigen Spezies, die wir in Tränken und zum Essen verwenden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Schwein glücklich mit seinem Leben ist, bevor es zu Kotelett verarbeitet wird."

"Von Schweinen abgesehen, werden menschliche Zutaten nur auf freiwilliger Basis verwendet", sagt Ellen. „Jeder Trank, bei dem menschliche Zutaten von einem unwilligen Spender verwendet werden, ist Dunkel."

"Ich habe zugesehen, wie Pettigrew sich seine Hand abgehackt hat, um sie in den Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochentrank zu werfen, den der Dunkle Lord verwendet hat, um sich wieder zu erschaffen", kommentiert Potter, bei der Erinnerung zusammenzuckend. „Ich sehe es als Dunklen Trank, auch wenn Pettigrew sich freiwillig angeboten hat."

"Ich habe meine Zweifel, dass Pettigrew es wirklich freiwillig getan hat", spekuliere ich. „Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Zu der Zeit begleiteten nur Crouch und Pettigrew den Dunklen Lord. Crouch war in Hogwarts in Person von Moody, wodurch er kein Kandidat dafür war, weitere Körperteile zu verlieren. Der Druck auf Pettigrew, Der Freiwillige zu sein, war groß."

"Ich bezweifel, dass Riddles Vater als williger Spender in Betracht kommt", merkt Jean an und überkreuzt ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich vermute, dass es der Dunkle Lord versäumt hat, einen Geisterbeschwörer zu konsultieren, bevor er den guten alten Dad ausgegraben hat."

"Das ist alles sehr interessant", sagt Potter, „aber wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen. Werden wir die Waffe an der Runespoor testen oder nicht?"

"Haben wir genügend Informationen, um eine geschulte Schätzung der Dosis, die für den Dunklen Lord notwendig ist, vorzunehmen?", fragt Jean.

"Wir haben eine Einschätzung, aber die ist weit reichend", erkläre ich. „Wir müssen eine feine Balance der Bestandteile beibehalten. Wir müssen den Dunklen Lord süchtig machen, um seine Magie zu unterdrücken. Zur gleichen Zeit darf die Dosis nicht zu hoch sein, weil sie sonst seinen Körper zerstört und seine derzeitige Hülle tötet. Wenn das passiert, wird er zu Dunstmort und verschwindet, bis er einen anderen Köper zum Bewohnen findet. Wir werden ihn nur für ein paar Jahre unschädlich machen, bis er sich wieder erhebt."

"Dunstmort?", lacht Potter. "Gute Beschreibung, Snape."

Ich neige meinen Kopf in schlichter Bestätigung des Lobes.

"Wir glauben, dass wir die Dosis kennen, die seine Hülle zerstören würde", fahre ich fort. „Wir denken, dass wir die Dosis kennen, die zur Abhängigkeit führt. Was wir in Erfahrung bringen müssen, ist die Dosis, die seine Magie unterdrückt. Ellen und ich glauben, dass wir dies durch Tests an einer Runespoor herausfinden können."

"Laut den Werten, die ich von der Runespoor genommen habe, wird sie innerhalb der nächsten Woche in einen Ei formenden und Lege-Zyklus eintreten. Sogar ein unfruchtbares Runespoorei ist geschätzt, weil es in Tränken, die mentale Schärfe verstärken, verwendet werden kann. Die magischen Faktoren, die es ermöglichen, es als Zaubertränkezutat zu verwenden, können gemessen werden. Wir müssen die Waffe an der Runespoor testen, damit wir feststellen können, ob die magische Fähigkeit der Schlange unterdrückt werden kann. Wenn ja, wird das Ei keine magischen Faktoren aufweisen, die in Eiern von nicht-abhängigen Runespoors gefunden werden."

"Somit gibt es einen vernünftigen Grund, warum wir dies tun müssen", sagt Potter nachdenklich.

"Gibt es", sagt Ellen. "Wir können nicht sicher sein, ob unsere Waffe ausreichen wird, die Magie des Dunklen Lords zu unterdrücken, bis wir nicht ein wenig getestet haben, wodurch wir Schlüsse ziehen können. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns nach einer anderen Möglichkeit umzusehen."

"Ich muss zustimmen", kommentiert Jean. „Ich hätte es lieber, dass wir keine Versuche an Tieren vornehmen müssten, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Es ist nur die Frage, welche Art wir benutzen. Der Dunkle Lord ist eine Art Kombination aus Mensch und Schlange, somit müssen wir etwas reptilienartiges nehmen. Wir haben auch eine Frist. Snape und Dumbledore glauben, dass etwas zwischen heute und dem kommenden Sommer geschehen wird, das den Ausgang des Krieges beeinflussen wird. Uns läuft die Zeit davon."

"Ich stimme zu", ruft Remus von seinem Platz aus. „Wir müssen damit weitermachen."

"Okay", sagt Potter. "Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit. Ich werde der Schlange sagen, dass wir versprechen, gut auf sie aufzupassen, wenn sie glücklich-schläft. Sind wir uns da einig?"

"Solange ich mich nicht persönlich um sie kümmern muss, stimme ich zu", sagt Remus.

Ich glaube, ich habe gerade geschnaubt.**  
**

* * *

**Später Nachmittag**

Laut Potter hisst die Runespoor undeutlich und redet, als wäre sie betrunken. Wir beobachten sie jetzt seit fast drei Stunden. Ihre Vitalparameter sind akzeptabel. Wir warten jetzt darauf, dass der Trank aufhört zu wirken, damit wir feststellen können, ob sie von der einzelnen Sechsstundendosis abhängig wurde. Potter und Remus sind für eine Pause nach oben gegangen.

"Wir haben von deiner Abteilungssekretärin keine Spur finden können", sagt Jean zu Ellen.

"Mir fällt es noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass sie darin involviert sein könnte", sagt Ellen und schüttelt ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Reggie arbeitet seit über sechzig Jahren für das St. Mungo. Sie ist Urgroßmutter, um Himmels Willen. Urgroßmütter begehen nicht von jetzt auf gleich Verbrechen."

"Für gewöhnlich tun sie das nicht, aber ihre Verbindungen unter den Todessersympathisanten sind groß", erwidert Jean. „Sie ist Rookwoods Großmutter, Kusine der Mulcibers und Schwägerin des Urgroßvaters der Carrows und zwei ihrer Enkel sind wahrscheinlich Todesser."

"So arbeiten die Schläfer des Dunklen Lords", erkläre ich. „Sie war wahrscheinlich seit dem ersten Krieg eine Sympathisantin. Sie wurde bisher nicht gebraucht, bis der Dunkle Lord eine Verwendung für sie hatte."

"Sie könnte tot sein", spekuliert Jean. „Welcher der Todesser auch dafür verantwortlich war, hat sich frei gefühlt, Leute beiseite zu schaffen, die Dinge komplizierter gemacht hätten. Persönlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie Powell oder Spence getötet hat. Sie wusste vielleicht nicht mal, dass das Teil des Plans gewesen ist. Sie war womöglich diejenige, die Vielsaft genommen hat, um wie Spence auszusehen, damit sie sich mit Poppy treffen und die Fruchtbarkeitstränke stehlen konnte. Sie wäre sicherlich in der Position, genug über ihn zu wissen, um ihn so zu imitieren, dass es für ein paar Minuten ausreicht. Zudem kannte sie die St. Mungo Gegebenheiten und wo Dinge aufbewahrt werden."

"Ich kann es nicht ertragen, daran zu denken, wie sie ihr Leben weggeworfen hat", sagt Ellen. „Sie war so eng mit ihren Enkeln und Urenkeln verbunden. Sie brachte Fotos von ihnen mit und hatte immer ein paar selbst gemalte Bilder von ihnen an der Pinnwand über ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hat Kekse gebacken und brachte sie für die Belegschaft mit. Sie sprach davon, sich in ein paar Jahren zur Ruhe zu setzen und ihren Ruhestand zu genießen."

"Sie wird wahrscheinlich auf ihre Pension verzichten müssen", sagt Jean. „Sie würde sie in Askaban nicht brauchen."

Ich habe auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, um mit Ellen und Jean allein zu sprechen. Solang Potter und Lupin sich woanders aufhalten, könnte dies der Zeitpunkt sein.

Ellen hat Tee zubereitet und gießt ihn in Becher ein. Jean nimmt sich einen und gibt mir den anderen.

"Ich habe etwas, dass ich euch beiden gern geben möchte", verkünde ich und ziehe die zwei Fläschchen aus der Tasche meiner Roben. Ich nehme sie heraus und betrachte sie einen Augenblick. Ich kann nicht anders, als das reine Smaragdgrün des Trankes zu bewundern und zu bedenken, was er repräsentiert. Ich habe eine in jeder Hand und halte sie hoch. „Der Trank wird am besten aus der Hand von einem der Partner, die ihn geschaffen haben, weitergegeben und funktioniert nur für die, die von mindestens einem der Partner Zuneigung erfahren."

Ich lege die Fläschchen in ihre Hände.

"Was ist das?", fragt Jean.

Ellen hält ihre hoch, gegen das Licht. Ein Ausdruck überraschter Erkenntnis, gefolgt von Ehrfurcht, überspielt ihr Gesicht. Sie dreht ihren Kopf und sieht mich an.

"Ist es möglich, dass ich auf eine Flasche des _Virgo Curato_ schaue?", fragt sie erstaunt. „Ich habe Beschreibungen darüber gelesen und es ist einer der wenigen Tränke, der von einem Paar kreiert wird und nur für diejenigen wirkt, um die sich einer der Erschaffer sorgt."

"Ja." Ich sehe keinen Grund, nähere Angaben zu machen.

"Wirklich?", sagt Jean und hält ihre hoch, um sie zu betrachten. „Du hast wirklich den Virgo Curato erschaffen?"

"Zusammen mit meiner Partnerin."

Beide Frauen sehen mich an, als könnten sie es nicht glauben. Jean fängt sich zuerst.

"Du hast eine Freundin…"

Ellen tut es ihr gleich und beide sagen im Chor.

"Und du hast es mir nicht erzählt?"

Sie sehen sich erstaunt an. Dann betrachten mich beide anklagend.

Mir fehlen die Worte. Ich hätte ihnen von Hermine erzählen sollen? Das muss eines dieser Dinge sein, über die sich Frauen einig, die für Männer jedoch unverständlich sind. Ich überkreuze meine Arme vor meiner Brust. Das mag defensiv aussehe, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren soll.

"Du weißt wirklich nicht, was du sagen sollst, oder?", sagt Jean amüsiert.

"Wir haben ihn sprachlos gemacht", kommentiert Ellen lächelnd. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das zu erleben. Wir möchten noch immer wissen, wer die Freundin ist."

Jean tippt ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Unterlippe und ich kann mir ihre Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf rasen, denken.

"Eine Anforderung für den Virgo Curato ist, dass ein Partner Jungfrau ist", sagt sie triumphierend. „Wir wissen von einer Maid, die erst kürzlich damit aufgehört hat, eine zu sein, in der Hoffnung, dass der Dunkle Lord aufhört, nach einer Maidbrauerin zu suchen."

Sie tritt näher an mich heran und sieht zu mir mit dem Grinsen einer Grinsekatze in ihrem Gesicht auf.

"Du durchtriebener Slytherin, du", sagt sie neckend. „Es war nicht Bill Weasley, richtig? Du warst es, der sich mit Hermine Granger davon geschlichen und die Tat vollbracht hat."

"Da muss mehr dahinter stecken als die Tat, einen Virgo Curato dieser Farbe zu erschaffen", sagt Ellen und hält ihr Fläschchen hoch. Aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schließe ich, dass sie nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, taktvoll zu sein. „Das ist Smaragdgrün, welches besagt, zwischen euch beiden existieren wahre Gefühle. Wenn es nur Freundschaft oder ein klein wenig Zuneigung wäre, wäre die Farbe ein helles Grün."

"Unter unserer Nase hattest du eine echte Romanze, oder?", sagt Jean in einer zugeneigten Weise entschuldigend.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Nasen involviert waren", stelle ich fest. „Zu ihrer und meiner Sicherheit haben wir entschieden, es geheim zu halten."

"Dein Schutz vor Arthur Weasley, würde ich behaupten", schnaubt Ellen. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

Jean stubbst sie kurz am Arm, damit sie still ist und kommt herüber, um ihren Arm in meinen zu legen.

"Beachte sie nicht, Severus", sagt Jean im Vertrauen. „Sie ist eine Ravenclaw. Sie kann nichts dafür."

"Jetzt bin ich bin beleidigt", verkündet Ellen, herüber gleitend und meinen anderen Arm ergreifend. „Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren. Wir sind bekannt als die Seelen der Diskretion."

"Erzähl es uns", sagen sie gleichzeitig.

Ich mache die seltene Erfahrung, in einem Sandwich zwischen zwei attraktiven Frauen zu stecken, die ihr bestes geben, Geheimnisse aus mir herauszuholen. Sie werden keinen Erfolg haben. Ich bin, wie auch immer, ziemlich bereit, sie in ihren Bemühungen für eine Weile fortfahren zu lassen.

Vielleicht kann ich ihre Neugier in einer Minute befriedigen, ohne natürlich Details zu verraten.

"Miss Granger und ich haben eine Zuneigung, während wir an einer Reihe von Projekten für den Orden zusammengearbeitet haben, entwickelt", erkläre ich. „Ich habe den größten Respekt vor ihr."

"Natürlich hast du das", sagt Jean und drückt meinen Arm versichernd.

"Es ist eine Geste meines Respekts für sie, dass ich sie ermuntert habe, eine Maidbrauerin zu werden", ergänze ich.

"Hast du?", sagt Ellen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber mit den Fruchtbarkeitstränken, die Hermine gebraut hat, wird es im Laufe des nächsten Jahres einen Baby Boom geben."

"Es freut mich zu hören, dass Hermines Tränke effektiv waren. Ich bin weniger erfreut bei dem Gedanken, dass es noch mehr Bengel geben wird, die ich in elf Jahren unterrichten muss", erwidere ich verachtend.

"Was ist mit dir und Hermine?", fragt Jean weiter.

"Sie ist muggelgeboren", antworte ich. „Ich kann nicht offen um sie werden. Wenn der Krieg vorüber sein wird, werde ich ihr einen Antrag machen."

"Verloben?", sagt Ellen mit weit geöffneten Augen. „Das ist sehr romantisch."

Ich brüste mich ein wenig. Ich arbeite daran, romantisch zu sein und habe kein Problem damit, wenn ich es geschafft habe, Ellen und Jean zu beeindrucken.

"Du hast das Werben ein wenig übersprungen, Severus", sagt Jean und klingt ein wenig herausfordernd.

"Es war notwendig, da der Dunkle Lord nach einer Maidbrauerin gesucht hat", antworte ich. „Wir haben unseren Teil erfüllt, ihn davon abzuhalten."

"Also", sagt Jean versichernd, "du musstest es tun. Du hast deine Pflicht getan."

"Und es passierte einfach, dass ihr in dem Prozess den Virgo Curato kreiert habt", sagt Ellen mit einem Strahlen in ihren Augen.

"Wir hatten entschieden, diese Möglichkeit nicht zu vergeuden", erkläre ich. „Es herrscht Krieg und er könnte gebraucht werden.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Mädchen kennen zu lernen", verkündet Jean.

"Der seltenste Heiltrank in der Zaubererwelt", sagt Ellen und klingt, als wäre sie stolz auf uns.

"Severus", sagt Jean und lächelt mich mit großer Zuneigung an. „Salazar wäre so stolz."

Ich entscheide, auf dieses Statement nicht zu reagieren. Jean versteht die Schlussfolgerung bezüglich meiner sexuellen Fähigkeiten aufgrund ihrer Verbindung zu den Hauslegenden. Ellen kennt die Überlieferungen des Virgo Curato aufgrund ihres Wissens über medizinische Tränke.

Sie sind angemessen beeindruckt.

Sollten sie auch.

Ich bin ein wahrhafter Salazar Slytherin im Schlafzimmer und beide wissen es.

Ich lächle sanft in die Welt und meine zwei Freunde im speziellen an. 

* * *

**Früher Abend**

"Du siehst gut aus", merke ich an.

"Außer dem Hang, in einem warmen Raum zu frieren, fühle ich mich bemerkenswert gut." Lucius steht aufrecht und läuft ohne Hilfe seines Stockes durch den Raum. „In der Öffentlichkeit werde ich betont langsam laufen und mit dem Anschein von Beschwerden. In diesem Stadium meiner Erholung sollte ich immer noch zitternde Hände haben."

Er hält seine Hände vor, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie ruhig sind.

"Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, weil du mir die neue Behandlung verabreichst hast", sagt Lucius, seine Dankbarkeit spiegelt sich in seiner Stimme wieder.

"Ich bin erleichtert, dass es bei dir genauso gut funktioniert hat wie bei mir", erwidere ich. „Lass uns nicht von Schuld zwischen uns sprechen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass ich jemandem von dieser Behandlungsmethode erzähle", sagt er. „Ich habe sie in meinem mentalen Gringottsverlies in einer einfachen Schmuckdose platziert, die wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wird."

"Darüber habe ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht", versichere ich Lucius. „Deine Fähigkeiten in der Okklumentik haben sich extrem verbessert."

"Können wir gehen?", fragt Narzissa. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, unseren Sohn zu sehen und dieses neue Geschäft, das er begonnen hat."

Sie trägt geschmackvolle, hellblaue Roben. Sie sehen nicht muggelartig aus, sind aber nicht extravagant im Vergleich zu dem, wie sie sich hätte kleiden können. Lucius hat es ihr gleich getan, trägt ein dunkelgraues Set mit Gehrock, nicht sehr verschieden von meinen. Ich bin in meinem üblichen Schwarz gekleidet. Die Art unserer Aufmachung sollte kein Problem sein, da wir mittels Portschlüssel in den Transportraum in dem St. Germain Wohnheim reisen werden. Draco wird uns dort treffen und uns einen Portschlüssel für den neuen Transportraum in seinem Appartementgebäude geben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir von Muggeln gesehen werden.

Wir sind unterwegs.

* * *

Narzissa hat sich gerade auf ihre Roben übergeben.

Sie sitzt auf dem Fußboden des Transportraumes im St. Germain Wohnheim. Draco kniet neben ihr und hält ihr ein Glas Wasser entgegen, das er gerade herbeigezaubert hat. Lucius hat bereits einen Reinigungszauber über ihre Roben gesprochen. Ich habe einen Zauber gesprochen, um den überwältigenden Geruch zu beseitigen und krame nun in der Tasche meiner äußeren Robe herum, nach einer Flasche des Katchmers-knurrigen-Magen-Beruhigungstrank suchend. Niemand soll behaupten können, dass ich unvorbereitet verreise.

"Dies sollte helfen", sage ich, öffne das Fläschchen und gebe es an Draco, damit er es an seine Mutter weiterreicht. Narzissa sieht mich dankbar an und trinkt. Wenigstens schmeckt dieser Trank nicht schlecht, was sonst in einer weiteren Übelkeit enden könnte.

"Geht es dir gut, Mutter?", fragt Draco und schaut besorgt.

"Mit geht es gut", sagt sie. „Mir ist das nur so schrecklich peinlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass mir so schlecht werden würde, wenn ich mittels Portschlüssel soweit reise."

"Viele Studenten haben damit zu kämpfen, wenn sie mit Portschlüssel aus ihren Heimatländern hierher reisen", sagt Draco und legt seinen Arm um seine Mutter, um ihr dabei zu helfen, aufzustehen. „Glaube mir, du bist auf keinen Fall die erste Person, die sich in diesem Raum übergibt."

Lucius greift vor und stützt seine Frau. „Vielleicht ist mittels Portschlüssel zu deinem Gebäude zu reisen für deine Mutter nicht die beste Möglichkeit."

"Ich kann mit Mutter zusammen Seite-an-Seite dorthin apparieren, wenn ihr beide nichts dagegen habt, mit Portschlüssel zu reisen", bietet Draco an.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", sagt Lucius, den Schlüsselring akzeptierend, der als sein Portschlüssel fungieren wird. Ich nehme meinen ebenso an mich.

"Ich werde vorgehen", sagt Draco, sein Arm stützt seine Mutter. Sie lehnt an ihm und beide verschwinden.

Eine Minute später verschwindet Lucius. Ich folge kurz darauf.

Wir sitzen am Tisch, den Draco in der Ecke seines Wohnzimmers aufgestellt hat. Der Raum ist nicht groß und einen Tisch für vier Personen unterzubringen, war nicht einfach, auch wenn Draco den Raum künstlich für die Bedürfnisse dieses Besuches vergrößert hat.

Ich werde meine persönlichen Spekulationen nicht offenbaren, dass Draco wahrscheinlich in seiner Küche isst. Narzissa wäre alarmiert, würde sich aufregen und wahrscheinlich Riechsalz ordern.

Das Essen ist sehr gut. Draco hat eine Elfe angestellt, die für die Bewohner des Appartementgebäudes kocht. Da es nur drei weitere Mieter neben Draco im Moment gibt, konnte sie ein Essen für uns zubereiten. Die armseligen Überreste des Beef Wellington zeigen, dass wir drei Männer mit gutem Appetit gegessen haben. Ich vermute, Narzissa hat sich beim Essen zurückgehalten aus Angst vor dem, was passieren wird, wenn wir mittels Portschlüssel zurück zum Malfoy Manor reisen.

Dracos Appartement ist akzeptabel. Vor dem Essen hat uns Draco das Gebäude gezeigt. Es ist einfach im Vergleich zum luxuriösen Malfoy Manor, aber es ist ein angemessenes Wohnen für finanziell unabhängige Studenten des Avalon College. Studenten, die weniger zur Verfügung haben, wären nicht fähig, sich das zu leisten. Ich muss sichergehen, mit Hermine darüber zu sprechen, wie sie jetzt finanziell zurecht kommt, da sie keine Fruchtbarkeitstränke mehr brauen kann. Sie sollte fähig gewesen sein, sich eine gute Rücklage anzulegen, außer sie hat ihre Tränke unter Wert verkauft. Ich hatte immer noch nicht die Möglichkeit, das mit ihr zu besprechen.

Hermine hat in unserem Paar-Tagebuch gesagt, dass Molly, Arthur und Bill sie heute in ihrem Appartement besuchen werden, um den Muttertag zu feiern. Während unserer Tour haben wir sie nicht gesehen, was auch gut so ist. Während ich auf meine Fähigkeiten vertraue, auf Distanz zu bleiben, vertraue ich ihren nicht.

Wenigstens bin ich erleichtert, dass sie in einer angenehmen Umgebung wohnt. Nach dem Essen werden Lucius und ich die Banne testen. Ich habe bisher noch nicht festgelegt, wie ich die Tatsache verstecken werde, dass es hier Banne gibt, die die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Mals aufspüren, wenn Lucius beschließt, sie zu testen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit kehrt zurück zu der Mahlzeit als die Teller mit unseren Essensresten verschwinden und ein Erdbeer-Trifle erscheint.

Wenn Narzissa nicht so entschlossen wäre, sich korrekt zu verhalten, würde sie vor Freude quieken. Es ist bekannt, dass es eines ihrer Lieblingspuddings ist. Wir alle genießen eine großzügige Portion.

"Wie ihr während der Tour gesehen habt, sind die Appartements in den zwei oberen Stockwerken zum Einzug bereit", sagt Draco. „Die restlichen werden Mitte Juni fertig sein. Der gemeinschaftliche Essensraums, die Küche und das Foyer werden Ende dieses Monats zur Verfügung stehen. Am 1. Juli werden zwölf Appartements belegt sein, wenn Studenten, die planen, Sommerkurse zu belegen, einziehen werden. Ich habe für alle Weiteren Zusagen für das Herbstsemester."

"Wie wirst du dies und dein Studium unter einen Hut bringen, jetzt da du Arithmantik als dein zweites Hauptfach hinzugenommen hast?", fragt Narzissa, graziös das letzte bisschen Sahne und Erdbeere von ihrem Teller streichend.

"Der Serviceelf, den ich für das Managen des Gebäudes angestellt habe, ist sehr qualifiziert", sagt Draco. „Er zieht die Mieten ein und übernimmt kleinere Reparaturen. Wenn etwas Größeres repariert werden muss, besorgt er einen Handwerker, der die Arbeit übernimmt. Edgar weiß, dass ich meine Zeit zum Studieren benötige. Er bespricht nur Dinge mit mir, wenn sie meine spezielle Zustimmung benötigen. Alles andere erfolgt in einem wöchentlichen Bericht."

Edgar? Das ist der Name des Elfen, der in dem Hotel gearbeitet und für mich das Call Girl für meine erholsame Sexnacht angestellt hat.

Gütiger Merlin, bitte lass es nicht Hermine herausfinden.

Der Serviceelf aus dem Hotel hatte eine Frau. Sie war Köchin.

"Organisiert Edgar auch das Essen?", frage ich.

"Nein", antwortet Draco. "Ich habe seine Frau dafür angestellt. Sie war Köchin in dem Hotel, in dem sie gearbeitet haben."

Ich bin erledigt.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Amerikanische Serviceelfen bezüglich ihrer Dienste, für die sie angestellt wurden, Stillschweigen bewahren. Ich habe ihn gut dafür bezahlt, dass Call Girl zu besorgen und noch ein nettes Trinkgeld hinterher dagelassen. Ich hoffe, die Bestechung war ausreichend, sollte er mich wiedererkennen.

Das ist sehr verdächtig. Die Hauselfe der Schulers hat zufällig Cousins, die bereit sind, im Appartementgebäude von Draco zu arbeiten. Zufälliger Weise sind sie auch dieselben Elfen, die mein Essen zubereitet und spezielle Dienste für mich arrangiert haben während meines einziges Aufenthaltes in Chicago. Wurde das alles arrangiert?

"Sie hat unsere Mahlzeit zufriedenstellend hergerichtet", verkündet Narzissa.

"Ich habe sie darum gebeten, deine Lieblingsspeisen zuzubereiten", sagt Draco warm. „Es ist Muttertag in Amerika und ich wollte ihn speziell gestalten." Er erhebt sich und holt eine kleine Schmuckschatulle vom Tisch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Draco setzt sich und präsentiert sie Narzissa.

Lucius lächelt zustimmend. Narzissa schaut erfreut, als sie die Bänder auseinanderzieht und den Deckel der Schatulle anhebt. Sie holt etwas heraus, das wie eine Brosche aussieht.

"Das ist wundervoll, Sohn", sagt sie glücklich. Narzissa hält die Brosche hoch, damit wir sie uns ansehen können. Es ist ein goldener Korb mit verschieden farbigen Edelsteinen, die Blumen repräsentieren. Sie ist grazil, weiblich und von Draco ausgewählt. Damit ist garantiert, dass sie ihr gefällt.

Lucius greift vor, um die Brosche zu nehmen und begutachtet sie genau. Er nickt zustimmend.

"Severus und ich würden gern die Banne überprüfen, die du installiert hast", sagt Lucius.

"Natürlich, Vater", sagt Draco. "Ich würde gern helfen, wenn ich darf?"

"Es wird eine gute Übung für dich sein", sagt Lucius.

Ich fange die Testfolge damit an, die Banne zu analysieren, die eindringende Letifold aufspüren würden.

Es ist zwanzig Minuten später und Lucius zeigt einen Analysezauber, der das Vorhandensein eines Stillezaubers erkennt. Draco macht sorgfältig die Zauberstabbewegungen nach. Narzissa versteckt hinter ihrer Hand ein gelangweiltes Gähnen.

Draco und Lucius sehen sich so ähnlich, wenn sie so beisammen stehen, Köpfe über ihren Zauberstäben.

Lucius Kopf schnellt zur selben Zeit nach oben wie meiner.

Unsere Dunklen Male brennen.

Lucius fasst sich und richtet sich auf. Narzissa und Draco haben bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

"Wir werden gerufen", verkünde ich.

"Er sagte, dass ihr beide heute kommen könnt", sagt Narzissa alarmiert. „Warum sollte er euch jetzt rufen?"

"Vielleicht gibt es einen Notfall, bei dem wir gebraucht werden", verkündet Lucius, das Bildnis von Ruhe verkörpernd. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Möchtest du mit uns zum Manor zurückkehren oder noch länger bei Draco bleiben?"

„Ich werde mit euch kommen", sagt sie.

Schnell suchen wir unsere Sachen zusammen und bereiten uns vor, zum Transportraum im Erdgeschoss des Appartementgebäudes zu gehen. Wir gehen die Treppen hinunter als wir bemerken, dass jemand hochkommt.

Hermine.

Hermine geht mit Bill voraus, Molly und Arthur direkt hinter ihnen. Da schwebt ein Geist mit einer Feder in ihrem Haar neben ihnen, ein unanständig kurzes Kleid tragend.

Draco geht auf die Seite, um sie vorbei zu lassen.

Hermine sieht mich an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist passend überrascht.

"Hallo, Professor Snape", sagt sie.

"Miss Granger", erwidere ich kühl mit einem erkennenden Nicken.

"Mister Malfoy, Madam Malfoy", sagt sie in höflicher Begrüßung.

Lucius lächelt spöttisch. Narzissa nickt einfach.

Arthurs Lippen bilden eine feste, gerade Linie. Molly zieht ihn die Treppe nach oben an Lucius vorbei, der er ihn mit Blicken durchbohrt. Ich gehe schneller, damit hoffend, weiteren Austausch von wütenden Blicken und feindlichen Gedanken zu vermeiden. Der Geist, der, wie ich glaube, Wiederaufstehungs-Cindy sein muss, von der Hermine erzählt hat, fliegt näher an die Stufen, eiskalte Brisen in unsere Wege blasend. Das motiviert jeden, schneller zu machen, aufkommende Feindseligkeiten unterbindend.

Einen Treppenabsatz später und ich kann mich erneut auf das Brennen an meinem Arm konzentrieren.

Narzissa umarmt Draco heftig an der Tür des Transportraumes. Wir werden mittels Portschlüssel direkt zum Malfoy Manor reisen und dann unsere Male verwenden, um zum Dunklen Lord zu gelangen. Es ist zu gefährlich, zu versuchen, durch die Male über den Ozean zu reisen.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei Hermine bleiben können. Ich bin mir sicher, der Abend wäre viel angenehmer als mit dem, was ich mich erwartet.

* * *

**Abend**

Lucius und ich sind auf unseren Knien vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er hält seine Hand vor, damit Lucius seinen Ring küssen kann. Lucius hebt eine zitternde Hand, um die merkwürdig zusammengefügte zu ergreifen, damit er sie an seine Lippen führen kann.

Ich tue dasselbe, ausgenommen, dass meine Hand nicht zittert. Mein Freund spielt seine Rolle des sich erholenden Cruciuatusopfers.

"Erhebt euch, meine Söhne", sagt der Dunkle Lord.

Wir befinden uns in einem gut ausgestatteten Zimmer, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo. Der Eingang zu diesem Ort ist eine Höhle und wir befinden uns irgendwo in einem Berg. Der Dunkle Lord sitzt in einem vergoldeten Stuhl, der einen Thron darstellt. Es passt zu seinem Ego, sich als Monarch zu präsentieren. Seine roten Roben, eingefasst in eine Art dunkel gefärbten Pelz, präsentieren dasselbe. Sein haarloser Kopf, die fehlende Nase und fleckige graue Haut ruinieren den Effekt.

Pettigrew ist an seiner Seite und Rutherford steht an der Tür. Bellatrix sitzt auf einem Kissen nahe den Füßen des Dunklen Lords. Nagini liegt zusammengerollt auf einem Teppich neben ihr, ihr Kopf liegt auf ihrer Körperspirale.

Was für ein liebliches Portrait häuslichen Glücks.

"Pettigrew", sagt der Dunkle Lord, „rufe mehr Stühle herbei. Rutherford, wir brauchen Wein. Vielleicht etwas von dem feinen Jahrgang, den du uns vergangenen Abend präsentiert hast?"

Es gibt viele Verbeugungen und Kratzen als die Stühle erscheinen, Wein entkorkt wird und Gläser verteilt werden. Bellatrix nimmt einen Stuhl, das Kissen verlassend. Nagini bleibt, wo sie ist.

Der Dunkle Lord stellt sein Weinglas ab und faltet seine Finger. Rote Augen starren mich darüber hinweg an.

"Severus", beginnt er. "Peter sagte mir, dass du Informationen hast, die meine Suche nach der Maidbrauerin des Ordens betrifft."

"Ich kenne ihre Identität", erwidere ich ruhig.

"Sprich", ordnet der Dunkle Lord an.

"Ich würde es Euch gern zeigen, Meister."

"Sieh mich an", befiehlt er.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe in diese roten Augen.

"_Legilimens_", hisst er.

Ich bringe die Erinnerung an die Szene, gespielt im Büro des Direktors, hervor und spiele sie ab. Riddle sieht alles, an dem Punkt endend, an dem ich das Büro verlasse.

"Granger", murmelt er und schaut weg. „Potters Freundin."

"Erlaubt mir, sie für Euch zu holen", bietet Bellatrix an und tut ihr bestes, gewinnend auszusehen. Keine leichte Sache, da ihr Haar aussieht, als wenn Ratten darin genistet hätten. Vielleicht schläft dort Wurmschwanz. „Ich werde sie überwachen, damit sie für Euch Brauen kann, was Ihr verlangt."

"Das ist nicht länger möglich", lacht der Dunkle Lord freudlos. „Sie hat ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Severus Kollegen, einen der Weasleys, aufgegeben."

"Meister, erlaubt mir, sie zur Bestrafung zu Euch zu bringen", summt sie. Da ist begieriges Licht in ihren verrückten Augen.

"Das kannst du nicht, meine Liebe", sagt der Dunkle Lord sanft. „Sie ist im Avalon College in den Vereinigten Staaten. Du würdest dort nicht hinpassen und vielleicht auffallen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich baue zu sehr auf dich, als dass ich es erlauben würde, dich solcher Gefahr auszusetzen."

Bella streckt sich in einer geübten Weise, um ihre Brüste zu betonen. Sie ist zufrieden, dass der Dunkle Lord sie in solch einer Weise sieht.

"Dann lasst meinen süßen kleinen Neffen die Schlammblutschlampe hierher bringen", sagt Bella, dabei ihre kranke Babystimme benutzend.

Ein kurzer alarmierter Ausdruck huscht über Lucius Gesicht als er seiner Schwägerin zuhört.

"Darf ich eine Meinung äußern, Meister?", fragt Lucius.

"Natürlich, mein Sohn", sagt der Dunkle Lord großzügig.

"Ich nehme an, dass diese verdorbene Maidbrauerin das Schlammblut ist, welches das Avalon College besucht und im Appartementgebäude meines Sohnes lebt, damit sie beobachtet werden kann", sagt Lucius und schaut, als fände er die ganze Sache geschmacklos.

"Sie ist es", sagt der Dunkle Lord.

"Wenn sie bereits für Aufgaben des Maidbrauens verdorben ist", sagt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "wird der Auftrag an Draco, sie auszuliefern, keinen Trank bescheren, den auch immer sie für Euch brauen soll. Auch wenn ihre Bestrafung ein Vergnügen wäre", sagt er mit einem durchtriebenen Gesichtsausdruck, „und ich wäre sehr gern dabei, würde das Draco schaden. Seine Beziehung mit Daniel Schulers Tochter läuft sehr gut. Der Mann ist sehr mächtig und Milliarden schwer. Er scheint Draco als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu sehen. Wenn wir uns das Schlammblut holen, während sie in den Vereinigten Staaten ist, wird Draco in Verdacht geraten."

„Darf ich?", sagt Pettigrew, seine klauenartigen Fingernägel durchkratzen seinen Bartansatz.

Der Dunkle Lord nickt.

"Mein Bruder Lucius hat recht", sagt er in seiner wehleidigen Stimme. „Der junge Malfoy wird mit ihrem Verschwinden in Zusammenhang gebracht werden. Das würde sicherlich Einfluss auf die Beziehung zu diesem Schuler-Kind haben. Es ist zu unserem politischen und finanziellen Vorteil, diese Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist zu warten, bis das Mädchen wieder nach Großbritannien zurückkehrt, um sie zu schnappen. Ich nehme mir auch sehr gern ein Stück Schlammblut."

Rutherford lacht und Bellatrix gluckst. Lucius und ich stimmen in ihr Gelächter ein, auch wenn in einer mehr zurückhaltenden Weise.

"Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum ich euch alle in meinen Inneren Zirkel gebracht habe", verkündet der Dunkle Lord. „Euer Rat ist wertvoll. Granger kann leicht gefangen werden, wenn sie nach Großbritannien zurückkehrt. Lass den Befehl ergehen, dass sie bei der ersten sich bietenden Möglichkeit ergriffen wird, aber nur hier. Sie wird in Ruhe gelassen, während sie in den Vereinigten Staaten ist."

"Wie auch immer", fährt er fort, "bringt mich das zu der Frage, warum Severus nichts von ihrer Identität als Maidbrauerin des Ordens wusste. Aus der Erinnerung, die du mir gezeigt hast, hat dir Dumbledore absichtlich diese Information vorenthalten." Seine Stimme ist gefährlich ruhig. Ich stehe kurz vor einer Bestrafung.

"Darf ich zu Euch treten, mein Lord?" Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt für mich gekommen, alles zu riskieren. Albus und ich haben darüber diskutiert und ich muss mich einschmeicheln. Ich muss das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords behalten.

"Natürlich", sagt der Dunkle wie ein großzügiger Prinz.

Ich erhebe mich und trete vor ihn. Ich falle auf meine Knie in der Form eines Büßers.

"Ich habe Euch unter den Augen Eures größten Feindes gedient", beginne ich und lasse emotionale Belastung in meine Stimme fließen. „Ich habe mich vor Dumbledore gedemütigt und ihm erlaubt, mich herumzukommandieren und mich selbst immer wieder zurückgehalten. All dies geschah in Eurem Dienst. Er kennt Eure Macht, die Ihr als Legillimentiker habt. Er wird es nicht riskieren, mir die wichtigsten Geheimnisse des Ordens zu verraten, aus Angst, dass Ihr durch mich von ihnen erfahrt."

"In dieser Weise", fahre ich fort, "hat er mir falsche Informationen gegeben oder mir Informationen völlig vorenthalten. Ich habe innerhalb des Ordens zugehört und beobachtet. Ich habe Euch die Informationen gebracht, die ich bringen konnte, erfahren aus dem, was ich belauscht oder mitgehört habe. Ich würde gern denken, dass dies einen Wert hat, aber es gibt Dinge, die er mir nicht erlauben wird, zu wissen. Ich werde niemals erfahren, wo Potter lebt, damit wir ihn unvorbereitet erledigen können. Genau wie diese Information über Granger und ihrer Rolle als Maidbrauerin des Ordens, sie wurde mir vorenthalten. Dumbledore weiß, dass Ihr mich für mein Versagen bestraft, und trotzdem benutzt er mich weiter in dieser Weise."

"Ich erbitte Euren Segen, Meister." Ich mache meine Stimme betörend. „Es gibt andere, die sich täglich in Eurem Dienst sonnen. Erlaubt mir, zu ihnen zu gehören. Erlaubt mir, offen auf Eure Seite zu kommen, wie meine Brüder Peter, Rabastan, Rudolphus und Antonin es getan haben. Erlaubt mir, es zu sein, wie meine verehrte Schwester Bella es getan hat."

Bellatrix bietet ein überhebliches, wenn auch ziemlich verrücktes Lächeln an und positioniert sich ziemlich provokant bei meiner Erwähnung ihrer Rolle.

"Lasst mich für unsere Sache etwas Großes vollbringen. Erlaubt mir, Dumbledore nieder zu machen und mich offen zu Euch zu bekennen. Ich kann das vollbringen, in jeder Art, die Ihr verlangt. Es gibt hunderte von Giften, die ich brauen kann. Ich könnte ihn in seinem Büro ermorden oder bei hellem Tageslicht vor seiner Schule."

Ich arbeite mich selbst in eine feine Leidenschaft für diese Mission.

"Ich lebe, um zu dienen, mein Lord", schreie ich. „Gebt mir Eure Erlaubnis, meine Doppelrolle zu beenden. Lasst mich Dumbledore für Euch töten und meinen Platz an Eurer Seite einnehmen. Lasst jeden wissen, wo meine Loyalitäten wirklich liegen."

Ich werde still und erwarte seine Antwort. Hoffentlich funktioniert dies in der Weise, die Albus und ich vorhergesagt haben, oder ich sitze tief in der Scheiße.

Voldemort lehnt sich in seinem thronartigen Stuhl zurück. Er ist in Gedanken versunken, als er meine Bitte überdenkt. Meine Knie schmerzen immer mehr, kniend auf dem Steinfußboden.

"Mein Sohn", beginnt er. "Deine Leidenschaft für unsere Sache kommt dir zugute und ich bin erfreut über dein Angebot." Er erhebt einen warnenden Finger. "Es laufen Dinge im Moment, von denen du nichts weißt. Ich habe dich einer schwierigen Situation ausgesetzt, mein meist vertrauter Spion. Du lebst in den Hallen, die mein Feind kontrolliert. Du hast auf meine Anweisung hin eine Position in seinem Orden des Phönix eingenommen. Du lebst das schwierige Doppelleben, in das ich dich vor über zwanzig Jahren festgelegt habe. Innerhalb der Grenzen, gesteckt durch Dumbledores Unwilligkeit, dir freien Zugang zu Ordensinformationen zu geben, hast du es geschafft, mir und unserer Sache zu dienen."

"Du bittest jetzt, aus dem Dienst deines zweiten Meisters befreit zu werden."

Der Dunkle Lord winkt ausladend mit seiner Hand.

"Du würdest dich mir und deinen Gefährten anschließen in offener Rebellion gegen das Ministerium, engagiert, den Niedergang ihrer Korruption unserer Lebensart herbeizuführen. Du würdest mir dienen, damit wir zusammen Wahre Macht erlangen." Der Dunkle Lord seufzt. „Ich bin erfreut über dein Angebot, aber fürchte, es kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht passieren."

Ich bin erleichtert, dass er meine Bitte abgelehnt hat. Albus und ich dachten, dass er es tun würde, aber wollten diese Loyalitätskarte ausspielen.

Der Dunkle Lord schnellt aus seiner trägen Position auf dem Thron heraus nach oben und erhebt sich. Er reckt sich nach oben und ist bemüht, sehr mächtig zu erscheinen.

"Ich brauche dich in Hogwarts, Severus", verkündet er. „Ich habe dich dort nie nötiger gebraucht wie jetzt und in der Zukunft. Die Zeit ist gekommen, meine Pläne zu verdeutlichen."

Der Dunkle Lord dreht sich zu Bellatrix.

"Meine Liebe", sagt er sanft, "ich glaube, es ist Zeit für dich, zu gehen und deine Position einzunehmen, wie ich es angewiesen habe."

Bella erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl und verbeugt sich leicht.

"Sofort", sagt sie gehorsam. Sie verschwindet, sich mit der Anmut einer Katze bewegend, als sie durch den Raum schleicht.

"Edmund und Peter, ihr verlasst den Raum", ordnet der Dunkle Lord an.

Beide Männer verbeugen sich und folgen Bellatrix. Pettigrew sieht mich höhnisch an als er geht. Ich frage mich, ob Wurmschwanz weiß, was im Kopf des Dunklen Lords vor sich geht.

Lucius und ich sind allein mit dem Dunklen Lord. Lucius hält sich mit strenger Selbstkontrolle zurück. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns beiden eine Idee hat, was er plant. Der Dunkle Lord winkt mit seiner Hand, um Lucius zu sich zu rufen.

"Komm und knie neben deinem Bruder", weist er an.

Lucius gehorcht. Seine Roben rauschen als er auf seine Knie neben mich fällt.

"Sieh mich an, Lucius", flüstert der Dunkle Lord.

Lucius öffnet weit seine Augen. Ich kann nur hoffen und beten, dass seine Okklumentik standhalten und den Dunklen Lord aus seinen geheimen Orten in seinem Geist heraushalten wird.

Minuten vergehen. Ich wage es nicht, Lucius anzusehen. Ich kann nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, während er neben mir kniet. Auf seiner Stirn ist ein Schweißfilm und sein Körper beginnt zu schwanken. Das ist eine lange und tiefe Sondierung.

Voldemort zieht sich zurück.

Lucius bricht auf dem Boden zusammen, ausgelaugt durch die Sondierung. Ich wage nicht, ihm zu helfen. Nach Atem ringend, schaut er zum Dunklen Lord auf.

Der Schlitz, der als Mund durchgeht, geht in Parodie eines Lächelns nach oben.

Lucius mentale Schilde haben gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord hat keinen Weg in das mentale Gringottverlies gefunden, in dem Lucius seine Geheimnisse aufbewahrt.

"Erhebe dich, Lucius", gebietet der Dunkle Lord, seine Stimme ist samtig. „Erhebe dich, mein geliebter Sohn." Er hält Lucius seine Hände entgegen.

Das ist niemals zuvor passiert. Niemals habe ich gesehen, dass der Dunkle Lord einem seiner Subjekte eine Hand angeboten hat. Lucius greift vorsichtig nach vorn und platziert seine Hände in Voldemorts. Die skelettartigen Hände schließen sich um seine und ziehen ihn nach oben.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ruft der Dunkle Lord zwei der Stühle, damit sie nah bei seinem Thron stehen.

"Erhebe dich, Severus", instruiert er. „Komm zu uns." Er gestikuliert, dass Lucius und ich vor ihm sitzen sollen. Wir sind beide auf der Hut, als wir unsere Plätze einnehmen.

Lord Voldemort richtet sein Wort an Lucius.

"Ich habe dich dieses Jahr sehr oft getestet, mein Sohn", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe dich wieder und wieder geprüft, als Feuerprobe von Glaube und Loyalität. Du hast jeden meiner Tests bestanden und bist jedes Mal zu mir zurückgekehrt mit deiner Liebe und Hingabe, intakt. Deine Hingabe für unsere Sache ist eindeutig an erster Stelle und dein Glaube an mich als deinen Lord wird jeden Tag bewiesen."

"Ich habe dich sehr grausam für deine Fehltritte bestraft, aber ein Vater hat die Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Söhne seine Erwartungen verstehen. Dass deine Liebe nicht gestrauchelt und dein Loyalität nicht abgenommen hat, sagt mir, dass du zu unserer Sache stehst. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen, wie ich mich bisher noch nie auf jemanden verlassen konnte."

In einem menschlichen Gesicht könnte man Voldemorts Ausdruck als Zuneigung interpretieren. Seine reptilienartigen Gesichtszüge werden weich und er neigt seinen Kopf und lächelt. Der Effekt ist zugleich unheimlich und monströs.

"Ich werde dich emporheben, Lucius", sagt er sanft. „Du sollst unter den Todessern Macht von einem Grad erlangen, den ich niemals zuvor zugelassen habe. Du wirst mein Stellvertreter und meine Stimme in allen Dingen sein. Sogar der junge Barty Crouch und Peter Pettigrew konnten sich niemals vorstellen oder anstreben, was ich dir anbieten werde."

Unsicher, hält Lucius seine Gesichtszüge, sorgfältig geübt, in respektvoller Neutralität.

"Meister", erwidert Lucius, "ich bin Euch für alles dankbar, was Ihr mir gegeben habt. Wenn Ihr mich für würdig innerhalb der Todesser erachtet, größere Verantwortung zu übernehmen, werde ich bemüht sein, Eure Erwartungen zu erfüllen und Euch das Vertrauen zurückzuzahlen."

Voldemort lacht, ein schrille Stimme, die sich wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel anhört.

"Ich habe dich ziemlich verwirrt", kichert Voldemort in seiner merkwürdigen Stimme. „Ich werde es erklären." Der Dunkle Lord bewegt sich in seinem Stuhl und ruft die drei Weingläser, gefüllt mit roter Flüssigkeit herbei, die elegant in unsere Hände fliegen.

Wir nippen von unseren Gläsern, so wie es der Dunkle Lord erwartet.

Voldemort betrachtet Lucius genau und lächelt erneut.

"Lieber Lucius", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren bist du ein sehr loyaler Anhänger von mir. In meinem Herzen nimmst du einen speziellen Platz ein." Er hält inne und sieht Lucius aufmerksam an. „Es gibt das Sprichwort, welches besagt, der Junge soll Vater des Mannes werden. Das soll vor allem für dich in den nächsten Jahren wahr werden."

Voldemort winkt mit seiner langen, skelettartigen Hand an seinem gleichfalls skelettartigen Körper entlang, der unter den roten Roben versteckt ist.

"Diese Hülle, die ich für mich durch den Knochen-, Fleisch- und Blutzauber erschaffen habe, ist inadäquat für die Aufgaben, die ich erwarte. Sie kann meine Magie nicht anständig halten oder meinen Bedürfnissen nachkommen", seufzt er. „Noch kann sie so repariert werden, dass sie funktioniert, wie ich es brauche. Mein Geist und meine Magie sind mächtig, mein Sohn. Ich kann es nicht länger in dieser inadäquaten Hülle aushalten. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich gerufen habe."

Worauf, um alles in der Welt, will er hinaus?

Voldemort fährt fort, seine Stimme ist hypnotisch.

"Ich hebe dich empor, Lucius", flüstert er beschwörend. „Ich werde dir, Narzissa und Draco zu Ehre und Macht verhelfen, die niemals zuvor von einer einzelnen Familie in der Zauberergeschichte erhalten wurde. Du und Narzissa werdet meinen neuen Körper kreieren. Ich werde wiedergeboren werden, dieses Mal in deine Familie. Wenn euer neuer Sohn geboren wird, werde ich diese Hülle abstreifen wie die getragene Haut meines Basilisken."

"Mein Geist, meine Magie und meine Seele werden auf das Kind übergehen. Ich werde wirklich dein Sohn und du wirst mein Vater sein."

Ich bin fassungslos und verstecke meine wahre Reaktion hinter meinen Okklumentikwänden. Ich verwandle meinen Gesichtsausdruck in Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht. Ich hoffe, um seinetwillen, dass Lucius fähig ist, dasselbe zu tun.

"Mein komplettes Bewusstes und magisches Potential werden in eurem Kind weiterleben", fährt der Dunkle Lord fort. „In den Jahren, in denen wir warten müssen, während mein neuer Körper heranreift, wirst du Kontrolle über die Todesser haben. Du wirst mein Regent und die Stimme meines Willens in allen Dingen sein. Du wirst damit fortfahren, unsere Organisation und unseren Einfluss weiter auszubauen in den Jahren, in denen ich im Hintergrund weilen muss. Ich werde dich auf dieser Reise führen. Mein Körper mag der eines Zaubererkindes sein, aber mein Geist wird weiterhin das Dunkle Wissen und die Macht besitzen, das er immer hatte."

Er dreht sich zu mir, seine roten Augen glühen vor Begeisterung.

"Severus, du wirst mein Patenonkel sein", legt er fest. „In den kommenden Jahren muss ich das Leben eines Kindes mit dem Geist eines Erwachsenen führen. Dein Schutz wird mir helfen, vor allem in den Jahren, in denen ich Hogwarts wieder besuchen werde."

"In den ruhigen Jahren wird Dumbledore immer selbstzufriedener werden über mein Verschwinden und in den Ruhestand gehen. Wenn das passiert, wirst du befördert werden. McGonagall wird Direktorin und du wirst Stellvertreter. Lange vorher wirst du sie zu deiner Geliebten gemacht haben und die wahre Macht in Hogwarts sein. Ob sie am Leben sein wird oder nicht, wenn ich in Hogwarts ankomme, liegt bei dir. Wenn sie unter deiner Fuchtel ist, kannst du dir überlegen, sie zu verschonen und als deine Marionette zu benutzen. Ansonsten wirst du Direktor."

Voldemort lächelt, als würde er mir einen Schatz anbieten. Ich lasse mein Gesicht zufrieden aussehen.

"Wie wir diese Zeit genießen werden, Severus", sagt er zuversichtlich. „Uns werden alle Quellen Hogwarts zur Verfügung stehen, inklusive der privaten Bücherkollektion und Gegenstände, die nur unter den Augen des Direktors zugänglich sind. Ich werde die Kammer des Schreckens noch einmal öffnen. Wir werden zusammen die Dunklen Künste studieren, damit wir Wissen entdecken, das seit langem vergessen ist."

Er steht auf und legt seine Hand auf meinen Kopf, als würde er mich segnen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass er nicht durch seine Fingerspitzen in meinen Geist schauen kann. Meine Gefühle der Abscheu gegenüber seinem Angebot würden meinen Tod bedeuten.

"Ist es nicht aufregend, daran zu denken, mein Sohn?"

"Ja, mein Lord", erwidere ich euphorisch. „Ihr bietet mir etwas, von dem ich nur hätte träumen können."

In einem Albtraum. In meinem schlimmsten Albtraum.

"In seinem Ruhestand wirst du das Vergnügen haben, Dumbledore auf die nächste Ebene der Existenz zu helfen mit einem deiner nicht entdeckbaren Gifte. Mein schlimmster Feind wird mir nicht mehr im Weg stehen."

Der Dunkle Lord richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lucius.

"Wenn ich meinen Erwachsenenstatus erreiche, werde ich den Platz unter meinen Anhängern zurück beanspruchen. Du und ich werden uns auf einen Eroberungsfeldzug begeben, der noch nie zuvor gesehen wurde. Wir werden Großbritannien einnehmen, Lucius. Wir werden Europa beherrschen, die Amerikaner und am Ende wird uns die Welt zu Füßen liegen. Die Malfoy Familie wird eine königliche Familie und wird eine Dynastie gründen, die über eine Welt aus Zaubererprinzen und Muggelsklaven herrscht."

Der Dunkle Lord lacht erneut voll Schadenfreude. Seine roten Augen sprühen mit Fröhlichkeit.

"Hättest du gern, dass sich Europa vor dir verneigt als der Vizekönig des Imperators", gluckst er. „Soll ich die Vereinigten Staaten an meinen Bruder, Draco, geben, damit er dort Vizekönig ist?"

Voldemort nimmt wieder seinen Platz ein und lehnt sich vor.

"Stell dir die Macht vor, Lucius", hisst er. „Stell dir Reichtum, Macht und Respekt vor, das niemals zuvor einer Zaubererfamilie zuteil wurde. Es wird niemand mächtigeres geben als dich, abgesehen von mir. Ich biete dir die Welt."

"Meister", erwidert Lucius vorsichtig. "Die Ambition und Reichweite von solch einem Plan überwältigen meinen Geist. Ich kann nicht mal damit beginnen, mir die Auswirkungen in meinem armen Gehirn vorzustellen."

"Ich werde dich auf jedem Schritt des Weges begleiten, mein Sohn", versichert der Dunkle Lord, vor Zuversicht und Enthusiasmus strahlend. „Ich werde dich in die Zukunft führen, die Zukunft, die wir beide für die Zaubererwelt kreieren werden."

"Was dich angeht, Severus", sagt er und richtet seine roten Augen auf mich. „Du bist vom Herzen her Lehrer. Wir werden die Mysteriumsabteilung neu strukturieren und du wirst sie leiten. Alle Mysterien werden dir gehören, sie zu erkunden und nichts wird dir verboten sein. Licht, Dunkel und alle Fassetten dazwischen, alle Formen der Magie sollen dir gehören. Das Beste, was du in Erfahrung bringen kannst, übermittelst du mir."

"Ihr ehrt mich mit eurer Vision, Meister." Ich erlaube mir, bei dem Gedanken begeistert zu schauen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass er die Mysteriumsabteilung zu einer Quelle neuer und mächtigerer Waffen machen würde für seine Eroberungen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Lucius dies versteht und nicht in Versuchung gerät, bei der Macht, die er anbietet.

"Was sagst du, Lucius?", fragt der Dunkle Lord.

"Mein Lord", erwidert Lucius reuig. „Ich lebe, um Euch in jeglicher Hinsicht zu dienen, aber in all den Jahren unserer Ehe konnten Narzissa und ich nur einen Kind zeugen."

"Darum wurde sich gekümmert", sagt Voldemort versichernd. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung, eine angemessene Maid zu finden, die die notwendigen Fruchtbarkeitstränke dafür braut. Die Frauen, die mir Rutherford gebracht hatte, waren unfähig, dass zu tun, was ich brauchte. Auch wenn dein Versuch, Madam Pomfrey zu kidnappen, fehlgeschlagen ist, schaffte es ein anderer, zehn Flaschen von Grangers Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränken zu stehlen. Dies wird den Empfang eines männlichen Kindes zur Zeit meiner Wahl ermöglichen."

"Ihr habt das alles ausgearbeitet, Meister?", fragt Lucius.

"Habe ich", erwidert der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe geforscht, geplant und alles sorgfältig vorbereitet." Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl, so königlich wie möglich für einen skelettartigen, dünnen, reptilienartigen Menschen. „Der Plan sieht folgendes vor. An der Sommersonnenwende wird Narzissa den Trank einnehmen, um sich auf die Empfängnis vorzubereiten. An dem Abend werden wir beide uns mit ihr vereinigen. Dein Samen wird den Geburtskanal passieren und sich dort mit ihrem Ei vereinen. Wenn du dies tust, wird meinen Samen von hinten in sie gleiten, während wir sie gleichzeitig nehmen."

"Ich werde das notwendige Ritual durchführen, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Kind, welches in der Nacht gezeugt wird, an meine Essenz gebunden ist durch das Vorhandensein meines Samens in ihrem Körper. In neun Monaten, wenn Narzissa deinen neuen Sohn zur Welt bringen wird, werde ich anwesend sein. Im richtigen Moment, werde ich diese Hülle verlassen und mein Bewusstsein, meinen Geist, meine Seele und meine Magie in meinen neuen Körper übertragen."

"Du und Narzissa werdet das Privileg haben, sich wie Eltern um euren neuen Sohn zu kümmern. Wir werden uns lieben, wie es sich für eine Familie gehört. Ich werde schön sein, wie du und Narzissa es seid. Mein Körper wird gesund sein, so gesund wie du und Narzissa es seid. Ich werde den Schutz meiner Familie haben und ihr meinen."

"Ich habe eure Muttertagsfreier unterbrochen, weil ich den Wert einer Familie frisch in euren Gedanken haben wollte, als ich euch zu mir gebracht habe. Denkt nur", gluckst er, „in einem Jahr von jetzt an werden wir wieder Muttertag feiern. Wir werden eine Familie sein; meine Eltern, Bruder und Patenonkel werden zusammen sein, um das Glück eines solchen Tages zu feiern."

Der Dunkle Lord hält inne und atmet tief ein.

"Es müssen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen werden. Am Abend der Sommersonnenwende werde ich Narzissa und Draco ein spezielles Dunkles Mal geben. Das ist das Zeichen meiner Liebe für meine neue Familie. Sie werden an mich gebunden sein in einer einzigartigen Weise, die sowohl sie als auch mich schützen wird. Mir wird es möglich sein, zu fühlen, ob sie in Gefahr sind und ich werde sie sofort nach meinem Willen zu mir bringen können. Schaden, der mir zugeführt wird, wird auch sie treffen, um solche Gedanken zu verwerfen."

"Zweifel nicht, Lucius. Meine Magie wird ungebrochen sein, wenn ich ein Neugeborenes oder Kind bin. Ich werde meine neue Familie lieben und die Bande zwischen uns werden wachsen."

Lucius sieht weg, denkt nach. Es gibt nur eine mögliche Antwort auf diesen Plan. Nur einen Weg, damit wir beide hier lebend herauskommen.

Lucius erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, hoch genug, um auf seine Hände und Knie zu fallen. Mit dargebotener Ehrfurcht, kriecht er zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords und küsst den Saum seiner Roben. Sein Kopf ist gebeugt und Voldemort legt seine klauenartige Hand an den Hinterkopf von Lucius in einer Liebkosung.

"Sieh mich an, mein Sohn", murmelt Voldemort. „Sieh mich an, mein Vater. Wirst du mir dienen?"

"Ich leben, um Euch zu dienen", antwortet Lucius ernst. „Meine Familie lebt, um Euch zu dienen. Ihr ehrt uns mit mehr, als wir verdienen. Ihr segnet uns mit Eurem Vertrauen, uns diese Verantwortung zu übertragen. Ich heiße euch willkommen in der Liebe unserer Familie. Ich gebe den Körper meiner Frau für die Sache, Euch einen neuen Körper zu kreieren. Ich gebe meinen Samen für die Zeugung. Ich gebe den Schutz meines Sohnes für seinen neuen Bruder. Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft, die wir teilen werden."

Der Dunkle Lord nimmt Lucius Gesicht in seine Hände. Der Reptilienkopf neigt sich vor und der lippenlose Mund platziert einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn.

"Du hast meinen Segen", flüstert der Dunkle Lord, "wie du meine Liebe haben wirst."

Der Dunkle Lord lässt Lucius los und gebietet uns beiden, aufzustehen.

"Lucius", weist er an, "du wirst zurück in dein Manor gehen und unter dem Schutz deiner Brüder dort die Zeit bis zur Sommersonnenwende verbringen. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas zustößt. Es wird verbreitet werden, dass du heute verletzt wurdest, als du und Severus duellieren geübt habt. Es wird erklären, warum du in deinem Haus abgeschottet bleiben wirst."

"Wenn du dorthin zurückkehrst", fährt der Dunkle Lord fort, "wirst du Bellatrix bereits dort vorfinden. Sie und einige andere Frauen, die für unsere Sache kämpfen, werden sich um die Sicherheit von Narzissa kümmern. Der Schutz meiner zukünftigen Eltern ist von höchster Priorität. Draco sollte dort, wo er ist, sicher genug sein. Unsere Feinde haben kein Interesse mehr an ihm gezeigt, seit er sein Studium in den Vereinigten Staaten aufgenommen hat."

"Du kannst Narzissa unter vier Augen erzählen, was wir besprochen haben. Rutherford und Pettigrew sind die einzigen, die meine Pläne kennen, neben dir und Severus. Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt. Deine anderen Wachen werden meinem Willen folgen, ohne wissen zu müssen, warum sie bei dir zuhause stationiert sind."

"Severus", sagt der Dunkle Lord, „ich wünsche, dass du als Pate für Draco dabei bist, wenn er als Todesser aufgenommen wird. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, nach Chicago zu reisen, sooft du musst, um ihn für die Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Informier mich einfach kurz, wenn du deine Reisen planst."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Draco als Pate zu dienen", erwidere ich mit einer Verbeugung. „Er steht mir so nah, wie ein Neffe es sein kann. Es bereitet mir große Freude, derjenige zu sein, der ihn auf dem Weg zur Wahren Macht führt."

Der Dunkle Lord nickt zustimmend und ruft Pettigrew und Rutherford zurück in den Raum.

"Edmund", sagt er, "du wirst Lucius nach Hause begleiten und persönlich seine Sicherheit überwachen. Ich möchte, dass er sorgfältig bewacht wird."

Rutherford verbeugt sich, das Bild eines respektvollen Dieners des Dunklen Lords verkörpernd. Pettigrew nimmt seinen Platz an der rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords ein.

Lucius tritt vor und kniet nieder, den Ring des Dunklen Lords küssend. Als er sich erhebt, tue ich dasselbe.

"Ihr seid entlassen", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Nehmt meinen Segen."

Rutherford tritt an Lucius Seite und wir alle verlassen den Raum. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, privat zu sprechen, als wir die Höhle verlassen und hinter die Apparationsbanne gehen.

Lucius und Rutherford verschwinden zum Malfoy Manor.

Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und den Inneren Zirkel des Ordens zusammenrufen. Es muss ein Krisentreffen abgehalten werden. Die von Tom Riddle ausgemalten Geschehnisse sind teuflischer und anormaler als ich mir vorstellen kann. Sie müssen verhindert werden, egal um welchen Preis.

Ich atme tief durch und verschwinde.

tbc

* * *

_Und, wie geht es euch nach dieser Offenbarung?_

_Vorschau auf Kapitel 84:_

_Unsere Leben sind jetzt in den Händen des Ordens._

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Osterfest und einen fleißigen Osterhasen! _


	84. Kapitel 84

I don't own this, but I surely do enjoy it

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

_**84. Kapitel:**_

**Severus  
9. Mai 1999**

* * *

**Korrespondenz Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Draco**

Draco,

ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Bleib in Chicago. Bleib in deinem Appartementgebäude. Komm nicht nach Großbritannien, auch wenn du einen Ruf von deinen Eltern oder dem Dunklen Lord erhältst. Pass auf dich auf.

Ich werde mich wieder melden, sobald ich kann.

Severus.

* * *

**Korrespondenz Paar-Tagebuch  
Lucius an Severus**

Severus,

du und ich wissen, dass das, was der Dunkle Lord vorhat, ein Verbrechen an der Magie und Natur ist. Ich flehe dich und den Orden an zu verhindern, dass dieses grauenhafte Ritual stattfindet. Ich habe Narzissa den Plan des Dunklen Lords erklärt. Bellatrix hat zugesehen und zugehört. Wir mussten so tun, als ob wir es als die höchste Ehre ansehen.

Du weißt, dass dem nicht so ist, Bruder meines Herzens.

Bella hat verkündet, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr in ein paar Jahren einen neuen Körper versprochen hat, damit sie genauso unsterblich wird wie er und dass er die Möglichkeit auch für andere von uns vorbereiten wird, die ihm folgen wollen. Es ist eine Lüge. Der Dunkle Lord wird niemals sein Wissen teilen oder es anderen erlauben, zu dem zu werden, was er ist. Wenn er seinen legalen Erwachsenenstatus erreicht, wird er seine neue „Familie" töten, um die Kontrolle über den Malfoynamen, den Malfoyeinfluss und das Malfoyvermögen zu haben.

Narzissa und ich haben früher schon über den Preis gesprochen, den wir vielleicht für den Schutz von Draco vor dem Dunklen Lord bezahlen müssen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es unser Leben kosten könnte. Wenn es das ist, was notwendig ist, um den Dunklen Lord davon abzuhalten, Draco zu kennzeichnen und uns zu zwingen, diese Abscheulichkeit zu empfangen, werden wir den Preis dafür bezahlen.

Als nächstes werde ich Draco schreiben und ihm sagen, dass er deinen Anweisungen vertrauen und in den Vereinigten Staaten bleiben soll. Erlaube ihm nicht, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen.

Pudding wird dieses Tagebuch nach meinen Einträgen zerstören. Ich bin im Badezimmer, dies alles schreibend, und werde keine andere Möglichkeit haben, es zu benutzen. Kommuniziere mit uns über Pudding. Er kann das Manor immer noch verlassen.

Unsere Leben sind jetzt in den Händen des Ordens.

Lucius

* * *

**Korrespondenz Paar-Tagebuch  
Lucius an Draco**

Mein geliebter Sohn,

Ereignisse sind eingetreten, die ich niemals hätte vorhersagen können. Sogar während ich das hier schreibe, sind deine Mutter und ich unter der Bewachung von Todessern in unserem eigenen Haus. Es bedeutet nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord wütend auf uns ist. Es bedeutet, dass er Pläne für deine Mutter und mich hat, denen wir mit all unseren Möglichkeiten widerstehen werden.

Ich habe wenig Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich bin im Badezimmer, Pudding hat mir das Tagebuch gebracht und eine Niemals-Ende-Feder und alles in einem Handtuch versteckt. Mein Bewacher wird nur ein paar Minuten weg sein. Bellatrix überwacht deine Mutter.

Am Abend der Sommersonnenwende, am 21. Juni plant der Dunkle Lord, dir das Dunkle Mal zu geben. Ich habe wenig Zeit für Erklärungen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sich Severus bald mit dir in Verbindung setzen wird. Er soll dein Pate sein. Nimm das Mal unter keinen Umständen an.

Du kannst Severus unbedingt vertrauen und ich bitte dich, zu tun, was er sagt. Er wird alles tun, was nötig ist, um dich zu beschützen.

Du darfst nicht nach Großbritannien zurückkommen. Auch wenn du von mir oder deiner Mutter hörst, musst du England fern bleiben. Suche Daniel Schuler auf und bitte ihn um seinen Schutz. Nur wenn Severus sagt, dass es sicher ist, zurückzukommen, kannst du es tun. Auch dann musst du sichergehen, dass er nicht mittels Imperio gesteuert wurde.

Deine Mutter und ich möchten, dass du weißt, dass wir dich lieben. Der Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, war der Glücklichste in unserem gemeinsamen Leben. Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich und auf alles, was du erreicht hast. Du warst ein guter Sohn und machst dem Namen Malfoy mehr als Ehre. Wir lieben dich und du bist immer in unseren Gedanken, egal was kommt.

Deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig, dass wir dich nur in Gefahr bringen werden, wenn man unsere Tagebücher findet. Pudding wird sie fortbringen und zerstören. Wir werden dir schreiben, wenn es uns erlaubt ist, aber sei dir bewusst, dass unsere Briefe zensiert werden. Nimm nicht alles, was wir schreiben, zu Herzen oder für bare Münze.

Vertraue Severus. Deine Mutter und ich werden auf sein gutes Urteilsvermögen bauen, um dich zu beschützen.

In Liebe  
Vater

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
Draco an Severus**

Severus,

ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten und werde folgen.

Ich habe gerade einen höchst alarmierenden Eintrag über das Tagebuch meines Vaters erhalten. Er berichtet, dass er und meine Mutter Gefangene in Malfoy Manor sind. Er sagt nicht, was passiert ist, aber dass du weißt, warum. Er berichtet, dass der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, dass ich das Dunkle Mal an der Sommersonnenwende erhalte und du mein Pate sein sollst. Ich soll dir vertrauen und deinen Anweisungen folgen, aber von England fernbleiben. Er hat Pudding beauftragt, sein und Mutters Tagebuch zu zerstören.

Was geht hier vor? Bitte, melde dich umgehend bei mir. Ich bin krank vor Sorge.

Draco

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Draco**

Draco,

ich habe nur eine Minute und bin gerade auf dem Weg, um mich mit Leuten zu treffen, die bei der Situation deiner Eltern helfen können. Dein Vater hat dir weise Anordnungen gegeben. Du darfst auf keinen Fall nach England kommen, außer ich sage es dir.

Ich werde dich so schnell ich kann über dieses Tagebuch nach dem Treffen kontaktieren. Vertrau keiner anderen Art von Nachricht, die du von mir oder deinen Eltern erhältst. Sie könnte manipuliert oder in einer Weise geschrieben sein, um an der Zensur vorbei zu kommen.

Deine Eltern sind im Augenblick sicher.

Severus

* * *

**Severus  
Abend**

Ich habe an die Mitglieder des Inneren Ordenszirkels eine Patronusnachricht geschickt, darin um ein Krisentreffen bittend und zwar so schnell wie es ihnen möglich ist, ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Albus ignoriert Poppys Anweisung, zuhause zu bleiben, aber hat sie eingeladen, mit ihm zu kommen. Die Banne am Kamin im Büro des Direktors wurden gesenkt und Remus wurde autorisiert, die Blockaden am Kamin im Hauptquartier zu senken, damit wir direkt dorthin flohen können.

Albus kommt hindurch, gefolgt von Minerva. Poppy ist losgegangen, um ihre Arzttasche zu holen und kommt dann nach. Bill spricht gerade mit Filius und Pomona ab, sich um die Schule zu kümmern, während wir weg sind.

Ich bin so müde, dass ich aus dem Kamin stolpere und von Remus aufgefangen werde, der mir eine helfende Hand anbietet. Die Stühle sind vor dem Kamin entfernt worden, damit alle hindurch kommen können. Mich im Raum umsehend, bemerke ich, dass Shacklebolt und Sommersby bereits anwesend sind. Ich erblicke Moody, der in einer Ecke sitzt und einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nimmt.

Arthur Weasley kommt ins Wohnzimmer von der Küche aus. Jean Lamb folgt ihm. Sie müssen vom Ministerium hierher appariert sein.

Es gibt Augenblicke, in denen ich zutiefst das Format vieler Leute, die Mitglieder des Ordens sind, begrüße. Dieser ist einer davon.

Potter kommt aus dem Keller, wo er die Schlangen versorgt hat. Ich nehme zurück, was ich kurz zuvor über das Format der Ordensmitglieder gedacht habe, mit denen ich zu tun haben werde. Auch wenn ich seine Fähigkeit, mit den Schlangen zu besprechen, begrüße, nervt er mich weiterhin.

Es gibt ein Gedrängel um die Stühle. Minerva hilft mit ein paar schnellen Verwandlungen aus. Als alle sitzen, beginne ich mit meiner Erklärung.

"Ich werde versuchen, es kurz zu machen." Mich im Raum umschauend, sehe ich, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden Anwesenden habe. „Ich bin gerade von einem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord zurückgekommen. Er hat den Grund verraten, warum er seit einem Jahr eine Maidbrauerin gesucht hat. Er wollte, dass sie den Fruchtbarkeitstrank braut, der die Empfängnis eines männlichen Kindes garantiert."

"Wofür braucht er einen Erben?", fragt Shacklebolt. „Ich hatte gedacht, sein Streben nach Unsterblichkeit würde den Wunsch nach einem Erben ausschließen. Daraus lässt sich ableiten, dass er vielleicht stirbt und einen benötigt."

"Er möchte keinen Erben", erwidere ich. „Er glaubt, dass dies die Möglichkeit ist, seinen defekten Körper durch einen neuen zu ersetzen."

Einen Augenblick herrscht Stille als alle über dieses Stück Information nachdenken.

„Beherrschen war schon immer eines von Riddles Talenten gewesen", sagt Albus unheilvoll. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er beabsichtig, einen neuen Körper zu erzeugen, um ihn dann zu beherrschen?"

"Genau", antworte ich grimmig.

Das verursacht einen Ansturm gedämpfter Gespräche unter den Anwesenden, alle in ungläubigem Ton.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy ausgewählt, die Eltern zu sein. Er ist in Besitz der Fruchtbarkeitstränke, die aus dem St. Mungo gestohlen wurden, als es den Todessern nicht gelungen ist, Poppy zu kidnappen. Er wird sicherstellen, dass sie einen Jungen empfangen werden."

"Wollen sie das tun?", fragt Jean. „Der Lucius Malfoy, den ich kenne, ist extrem ambitioniert, aber dies scheint untypisch für Narzissa."

"Lucius hat über unser Tagebuch mit mir gesprochen", erwidere ich. „Er möchte daran nicht beteiligt sein und nennt es ein Verbrechen an Natur und Magie. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass der Dunkle Lord sie ausgewählt hat, damit er den Malfoynamen, die gesellschaftliche Stellung, das Vermögen und die begründete Absicherung guten Aussehens haben kann."

"Abgesehen vom guten Aussehen, mangelte es Tom Riddle ernsthaft an den anderen Dingen", sagt Albus nachdenklich. „Er lebte als Kind in einem Muggelwaisenhaus und kehrte in den Sommerferien dorthin zurück, während er in Hogwarts war. Ich vermute, die Verlockung einer richtigen Familie, eines angesehenen Namens und Vermögens, ist für Tom sehr stark, davon ausgehend, dass er erneut durch die Kindheit gehen muss."

"Was ist mit der Seele, die im Körper des Kindes wohnt?", fragt Potter und sieht sehr aufgewühlt aus. „Wird er mit ihr den Platz teilen wie er es bei Quirrell getan hat oder bei mir, als er versucht hat, mich zu besitzen? Mir war vollkommen bewusst, was er tat, während er meinen Körper benutzt hat." Potter zieht eine Grimasse bei dieser Erinnerung. „Es wäre schrecklich für ein Kind, ein wissentlicher Gefangener in einem Körper zu sein, der vom Dunklen Lord benutzt wird. Es war grausam genug für mich und ich war fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für ein Baby sein würde. Könnte er die Seele komplett austreiben?"

Das ist eine überraschende Erkenntnis von Potter. Ich habe das nicht bedacht. Ich sehe zu Albus und Sommersby für irgendwelche Anzeichen, ob sie es wissen könnten. Beide Männer schütteln ihren Kopf. Das entfällt jedem esoterischen Wissen, das sie haben könnten. Jean und Remus stehen genauso vor einem Rätsel.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit der Seele passieren wird, die normalerweise dafür vorgesehen ist, den Körper zu bewohnen", antworte ich. „Der Dunkle Lord plant, ein Ritual am Abend der Sommersonnenwende durchzuführen, um sicherzugehen, dass der Fötus an ihn gebunden ist. Er hat behauptet, dass wenn das Kind geboren wird, seine unsterbliche Form seinen Körper verlassen und in das Kind eindringen wird. Vielleicht wird das Ritual jede Seele bis auf seine davon abhalten, das Kind einzunehmen."

"Hat er irgendwelche Details von dem Ritual preisgegeben?", fragt Moody.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat sehr wenig darüber gesagt, außer dass es erforderlich ist, dass er und Lucius Narzissa gleichzeitig durch verschiedene Körperöffnungen nehmen müssen", erwidere ich.

"Ich glaube, dass ich mich mit den Dunklen Künsten sehr gut auskenne, aber ich habe niemals zuvor von so einem Ritual gehört", sagt Jean und schaut angewidert von der ganzen Idee.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mehr über die Dunklen Künste vergessen, als du jemals gewusst hast, Missy", schnaubt Moody, immer noch verärgert über Jean wegen neulich, als sie ihm androhte, ihn zu verhexen. „Das ist sogar neu für mich. Es passt, dass er sich etwas Perverses ausgedacht hat."

"Riddle hat Europa, Asien und den Mittleren Westen bereist, um Formen der Dunklen Magie zu erkunden, von denen wir kaum etwas oder gar nichts wissen", sagt Sonmersby mit einem Achselzucken. „Wir könnten die nächsten zehn Jahre nach Informationen über dieses Ritual suchen und nichts herausfinden."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Minerva. „Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, ob die Malfoys dazu gezwungen werden, mit den Plänen des Dunklen Lords zu kooperieren oder nicht."

"Sofort, nachdem der Dunkle Lord Lucius und mir von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, wurde Lucius nach Malfoy Manor gebracht, wo er und Narzissa unter Bewachung stehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihnen keine Wahl gelassen, abzulehnen", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Kurz nachdem ich die Patronusnachrichten an euch alle verschickt hatte, hat Malfoy mit mir über unser Paar-Tagebuch gesprochen. Ich kann nicht stark genug betonen, dass Lucius und Narzissa nichts damit zu tun haben wollen."

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Albus fragend an. Nicht jeder in diesem Raum weiß, dass Lucius seit Dezember für den Orden spioniert hat. Albus nickt, meine Frage verstehend. Er hebt seine Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erhalten.

"Nicht jeder von euch weiß davon", sagt Albus und streicht über seinen Bart, „aber Lucius Malfoy hat sich in den letzten fünf Monaten auf die Seite des Ordens gestellt. Ich habe ihn sorgfältig überprüft, bevor ich die Aufrichtigkeit seines Gelöbnisses akzeptierte. Seit dem hat er dem Orden wertvolle Informationen über Todesseraktivitäten geliefert. Er hat Severus geholfen, in dem er ihn nach der Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Erst kürzlich hat er Poppy und mich während des Todesserüberfalls am St. Mungo verschont. Wir konnten fliehen, weil Malfoy verspätet die Banne errichtet hat, die mich davon abgehalten hätten, Poppy rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Malfoy ist kein Mitglied des Ordens, aber ich sehe ihn als Verbündeten und nützlichen Spion."

Potter vollführt praktisch Verdrehungen auf seinem Stuhl. Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck kann man ablesen, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Lucius Malfoy auf unserer Seite ist.

"Professor Dumbledore", beginnt er, "ich weiß, wie gut Ihre Fähigkeiten als ein Legilimentiker sind, aber wie kann das die Geschichte von Malfoys Taten der vergangenen letzten zwanzig Jahre aufheben? Wir wissen, dass er Riddles Tagebuch Ginny untergejubelt hat, was darin endete, dass der Basilisk in der Schule freigelassen wurde. Dann ist da noch der Überfall auf die Mysteriumsabteilung, in den er und seine Kumpanen uns hingelockt haben und meine Freunde fast getötet hätten. Nur durch die Rettung des Ordens kamen wir unversehrt davon."

"Es gibt viele Ordensmitglieder, die diese Vorfälle angesprochen haben", erwidert Albus ruhig. „Als Professor Snape an uns mit der Idee, Malfoy zu rekrutieren, herangetreten ist, hatte er bereits die Basis für den Überlauf auf unsere Seite gelegt. Ich habe mich persönlich mit Malfoy getroffen, damit ich es mit ihm besprechen konnte. Seit ich Malfoys Gelöbnis, für unsere Seite zu spionieren, angenommen habe, hat er uns Informationen geliefert, die sich als nützlich herausgestellt haben."

Potter rutscht wieder hin und her und Arthur legt eine Hand auf seinen Arm als Zeichen, sich zu beruhigen.

"Hat der Dunkle Lord Draco Malfoy wieder zurückgerufen?", fragt Arthur. „Er könnte als Geisel benutzt werden, damit gewährleistet wird, dass seine Eltern die Befehle des Dunklen Lords verfolgen."

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt", antworte ich, "hat der Dunkle Lord Draco nicht gerufen. Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass irgendwelche Todesser losgeschickt wurden, ihn aus den Vereinigten Staaten zu holen. In seinem Schreiben an mich berichtet Lucius, dass er Draco geschrieben und ihm gesagt hat, England fern zu bleiben und meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Er bittet um die Hilfe des Ordens, das alles zu verhindern. Wie immer ist seine Priorität die Sicherheit von Draco. Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum Lucius und Narzissa einverstanden waren, Draco überhaupt an das Avalon College zu schicken."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was der Dunkle Lord für Draco zu diesem Zeitpunkt plant", fahre ich fort. „Er hat verkündet, dass er beiden, Draco und Narzissa, Dunkle Male am Abend der Sonnenwende geben will. Lucius hat klar gestellt, dass er und Narzissa bereit sind, ihr Leben für Dracos Sicherheit zu geben, wenn das notwendig ist."

"Der Dunkle Lord plant ein spezielles Dunkles Mal für Draco und Narzissa", ergänze ich. „Er behauptet, dass ihr Mal an ihn in einer Weise gebunden sein wird, die sich von den anderen Malen unterscheidet. Er stellte klar, dass er fähig sein wird, zu fühlen, ob einer von ihnen in Gefahr ist und er sie sofort zu sich holen könnte. Das war seine Art Lucius und mir zu sagen, dass er sie sofort zu sich rufen kann, auch gegen ihren Willen."

"Eine andere Art, sie als Geiseln zu halten", bietet Jean an.

"Genau", merke ich an. "Der Dunkle Lord erklärte, dass Schaden, der ihm zugefügt wird, auch ihnen zugefügt werden wird. Wenn jemand versucht, den Dunklen Lord zu töten, während er ein Baby oder Kind ist, würde Narzissa und Draco dasselbe zustoßen. Das garantiert, dass Lucius das Kind mit seinem eigenen Leben beschützen und jeglichen persönlichen Versuch, den Dunklen Lord zu töten, während er verletzlich ist, unterdrücken wird."

"Er hat das wirklich gut durchdacht", sagt Bill. „Wenn es soweit kommt, dass das Kind gezeugt wird, wird der Dunkle Lord jegliche Art von Schutz eingerichtet haben, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Kind zur Welt kommt und die Kindheit überlebt."

"Warum hat er dir das anvertraut?", fragt Sommersby und beäugt mich genau. „Wer unter den Todessern weiß noch davon?"

"Bellatrix, Rutherford und Pettigrew wissen es", antworte ich. „In Lucius Nachricht stand, dass Bellatrix ein neuer Körper versprochen wurde. Das ist nicht überraschend, da sie anstrebt, die Gemahlin des Dunkle Lords zu werden und alles tun würde, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

"Was hält ihr Ehemann davon?", fragt Arthur, seine Augenbraue irgendwo in der Nähe, wo mal sein Haaransatz gewesen ist.

"Es ist egal, was er denkt", erkläre ich. „Wenn Rudolphus versucht, Bellatrix von irgendetwas abzuhalten, was sie sich wünscht, zu tun, würde sie ihn töten." Ich überlege, ob Arthur unter ähnlichen Zwängen lebt. Molly kann ziemlich wild werden, wenn sie es will.

"Klingt für mich, als würden sie eine funktionierende Ehe führen", sagt Moody mit einem Schnauben.

Jean rollt ihre Augen.

"Ich würde dennoch gern wissen, warum der Dunkle Lord es dir erzählt hat, Snape", sagt Sommersby ungeduldig.

Jetzt bin ich dran mit schnauben.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat Pläne für meine Zukunft", antworte ich. „Ich soll sein _Patenonkel_ sein."

"Gut gemacht, Snape!", brüllt Potter durch den Raum, lacht und klopft sich auf die Schenkel. „Du bringst es definitiv noch weit in der Welt, wenn du der Patenonkel von Tom Riddle Malfoy werden sollst."

Potters Anmerkungen werden mit Totenstille und Blicken beantwortet. Remus schenkt Potter einen Blick, der ihn äußerst effektiv zum Schweigen bringt und ihm einen hochroten Kopf beschert.

Ich nehme an, ich sollte hier nicht stehen und mich zu sehr über Potters Verlegenheit freuen. Ich bin froh, dass die anderen ihre Unterstützung für mich gezeigt haben, muss aber aufpassen, nicht dankbar zu erscheinen, da ich ja über solchen Dingen stehe. Ich entscheide mich für ein höhnisches Lächeln und kehre zu meiner Erklärung zurück.

"Der Dunkle Lord wird verschwinden, wenn er seine neue Identität einnimmt. Daran glaubend, dass der Dunkle Lord weg ist, wird von Albus erwartet, in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Minerva wird Direktorin werden und ich ihr Stellvertreter. Der Dunkle Lord behauptet, dass er sein komplettes Wissen der Dunklen Magie und dasselbe Machtpotenzial haben wird, wenn er in seinen neuen Körper übergeht. Ich soll ihn beschützen und die Dunkle Magie mit ihm erkunden, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt."

"Es ist nicht möglich für ihn, sein volles Wissen oder seine komplette Macht zu haben, wenn er ein Baby oder Kleinkind ist", erklärt Poppy. „Kleinkinder denken in Bildern und fühlbaren Erinnerungen, nicht in Wörtern. Die Fähigkeit, zu verstehen und Sprache einzusetzen, hängt von der Entwicklung des Gehirns ab. Auch wenn er seine Erinnerungen, wie Magie anzuwenden ist, haben wird, wird er unfähig sein, die notwendigen Zauberstabbewegungen oder überhaupt die nonverbalen Beschwörungen durchzuführen, bis sein Gehirn und sein Körper dafür bereit sind. Es gibt gute Gründe, warum eine volle magische Erziehung erst ab dem elften Lebensjahr beginnt. Der Körper ist einfach nicht ausreichend entwickelt, um das zu bewerkstelligen."

"Es macht Sinn, dass der Dunkle Lord zusätzliche Schutzvorkehrungen für sich als Baby und Kleinkind mit dem speziellen Dunklen Mal für Narzissa und Draco Malfoy eingebaut hat", sagt Jean nachdenklich. „Lucius Malfoy wird sehr darum bemüht sein, das Kind am Leben zu erhalten, egal was dafür notwendig sein wird."

"Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es Lucius Malfoys Sohn sein wird", sagt Arthur und schaut bedeutungsvoll zu Bill. „Ganz gleich, wessen Seele in dem Körper sein wird, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy werden dieses Kind lieben, nachdem es geboren wurde."

"Ich fürchte, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird", ergänze ich. „Lucius und Narzissa lieben Draco unendlich. Sie wollten mehr Kinder, aber hatten nicht das Glück, eine größere Familie zu haben. Arthur hat recht. Sie werden dieses Kind lieben."

"Konnten sie kein weiteres Kind zeugen oder konnte Narzissa keine Schwangerschaft bis zur Geburt durchstehen?", fragt Minerva.

"Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Fehlgeburten", erwidere ich in meiner Erinnerung kramend. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass es keine gab. Lucius hat mal erzählt, dass es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen sei, nach Draco weitere Kinder zu bekommen."

„Wie effektiv sind eigentlich diese Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstränke?", fragt Sommersby.

"Außerordentlich effektiv", sagt Poppy. "Solange die Frau noch ihren Eisprung hat, erhöht der Trank die Gesundheit der Eier, erzwingt den Eisprung und zieht magisch Sperma an, das das passende genetische Material trägt, um das Ei zu befruchten. In den Monaten, in denen der Fruchtbarkeitstrank zur Verfügung stand, wurden 100 der Frauen, die ihn verwendet haben, schwanger. Bisher hatte eine Frau eine Fehlgeburt, die bereits eine lange Reihe von Fehlgeburten aufweist. Wir sind noch Monate davon entfernt, dass eines der Kinder geboren wird, somit kann ich noch nichts zu der Gesundheit der Babys sagen. Historische Daten haben gezeigt, dass Kinder, die durch diesen bestimmten Fruchtbarkeitstrank gezeugt wurden, im Allgemeinen sehr gesund sind."

"Somit stehen die Chancen sehr gut, dass wenn Narzissa Malfoy den Fruchtbarkeitstrank anwendet, sie schwanger wird und einen sehr gesunden, zukünftigen Dunklen Lord zur Welt bringt", sagt Jean und beißt auf ihre Lippe.

Der Raum wird für einen Augenblick still. Minerva durchbricht die Stille.

"Das ist schrecklich", sagt sie, ihre Lippen sind gespitzt. „Ich gestehe ein, dass zwischen den Malfoys und mir keine Zuneigung besteht, aber ich bin um ihretwillen bestürzt. Keine Frau sollte in der Weise benutzt werden, wie der Dunkle Lord es mit ihr beabsichtigt."

"Wie auch immer Lucius sein mag", erwidere ich, "Narzissa hat beschlossen, eine sehr traditionelle Frau und Mutter zu sein. So wie ich sie kenne, ist sie am Boden zerstört bei dem Gedanken, dem Dunklen Lord nachzugeben und ein Kind zu gebären, das in eine Abscheulichkeit verwandelt wird. Zur gleichen Zeit muss sie vorgeben, sich von dem Privileg geehrt zu fühlen, das der Dunkle Lord ihr entgegen gebracht hat."

"Wie können wir das nutzen?", unterbricht Sommersby, seine Augen sind vor Konzentration verengt.

Anscheinend muss mein Gesichtsausdruck meine Reaktion auf Chesters Frage verraten haben.

"Chester, bitte", sagt Albus tadelnd.

"Nein, Albus", sagt Jean und winkt abweisend mit ihrer Hand. „Das ist nicht respektlos gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy, es ist eine Möglichkeit. Zum aller ersten Mal wissen wir tatsächlich, mit wem der Dunkle Lord an einem bestimmten Datum sein wird. Wenn wir wissen, wo sie sein werden, können wir unseren Angriff planen."

"Die einzige Frage wäre, wie wir das bewerkstelligen können, bevor der Dunkle Lord mit den Malfoys ins Bett steigt", ergänzt Sommersby. „Wir dürfen diese Zeugung nicht zulassen."

Eine gewisse Anspannung entweicht meinem Körper. Auch wenn noch nichts beschlossen wurde, denke ich jetzt, dass der Orden versuchen wird, die Malfoys zu beschützen, während er es mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnimmt.

"Ich glaube, in diesem Punkt sind wir uns alle einig", sagt Albus. „Abgesehen von den schrecklichen Auswirkungen, die es auf die Malfoys haben würde, würde es Riddle ermöglichen, einen menschlichen Körper zu besitzen, der für seine zukünftigen Absichten bereit ist und wartet. Auch wenn wir ihn fangen und einsperren würden, die Waffe verwendend, die der Orden entwickelt, könnte er entkommen oder seine Hülle könnte sterben und er würde von dem Körper Besitz ergreifen, wenn er magisch an ihn gebunden ist."

"Zu der Zeit, wenn das passiert", ergänzt Arthur, "wird der Körper bereits von einem unschuldigen Kind bewohnt. Ich habe mich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob Riddle Ginnys Körper eingenommen hätte, wenn sie ein Junge gewesen wäre, als zu versuchen, seinen alten Körper wieder herzustellen."

Diese Vermutung bringt jeden von uns zum Schweigen, als wir die Auswirkungen bedenken. Ich kann sehen, wie Bill seinen Vater durch den Raum hinweg ansieht. Ihre Augen treffen sich und ich kann sagen, dass beide diese Möglichkeit bedacht haben. Potter schaut gleichfalls bei dem Gedanken beunruhigt aus.

Ich habe beschlossen, dass dies ein strategisches Treffen werden muss. Wir werden diesen Raum nicht ohne einen Plan verlassen.

"Wir wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord das Ritual an der Sommersonnenwende durchführen will", stelle ich klar. „Das wird der 21. Juni, ein Montagabend sein."

"Der Mond wird etwas mehr als das erste Viertel haben", sagt Remus.

"Du hast den Mondphasenkalender in deinem Kopf?", fragt Bill.

"Wenn du ich wärst, würdest du das auch haben", antwortet Remus locker.

Minerva sieht mich zögernd an. „Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir es fertig bringen könnten, Riddle an einen bestimmten Ort für die Zeugung zu bekommen. Es würde ein wenig schauspielerische Fähigkeiten von Narzissa Malfoy erfordern."

"Bitte, erkläre das genauer", bitte ich.

"Es gibt ein altes Ritual, dem einige Hexen gefolgt sind, als sie versucht haben, ein Kind zu zeugen", erklärt Minerva. „Während ihrer fruchtbaren Zeit führten die Hexen ein Reinigungsritual durch, wie ein spezielles Bad, fasten an dem Tag, d.h. nur Saft von gesegneten Früchten essen und an Meditation und Gebeten teilnehmen."

"Die Absicht ist, ein gesundes Kind zu zeugen, in dem man die Segnungen der höchsten Macht sucht", sagt Minerva, an ihrem Dreifachmond, den sie trägt, herumspielend. „Ein wichtiger Teil des Rituals ist es, das Hochzeitsbett in der Nacht zu segnen, in der die Zeugung vorgesehen ist. Wenn Madam Malfoy den Dunklen Lord bittet, sie und ihren Mann ihn deren Hochzeitsbett zu begleiten, um den vielversprechendsten Beginn für das Kind zu erzielen, denkst du, er würde dem nachkommen?"

Ich denke einen Augenblick darüber nach.

"Es könnte funktionieren", spekuliere ich. „Der Dunkle Lord ist fasziniert von den Verlockungen von Ritualen. Wenn es in der richtigen Weise an ihn herangetragen wird durch eine demütige Frau, die nach der Gunst ihres Lords sucht, könnte er überzeugt werden."

"Das würde seine Anwesenheit im Malfoy Manor am Abend des 21. Juni erfordern", merkt Moody an.

"Wenn es dem Dunklen Lord in der Weise präsentiert wird, seine neue Familie zusammen zu bringen und sie für seine Sache zu vereinen, würde es Draco Malfoy zum Manor am 21. Juni bringen", sagt Remus. „Der Dunkle Lord möchte Draco als einen Todesser aufnehmen. Die Aufnahmezeremonie findet draußen statt, richtig, Severus?"

"Ein sehr guter Vorschlag", antworte ich. „Aufnahmerituale finden immer draußen statt, nach Sonnenuntergang und erfordern ein Freudenfeuer. Wenn es im Malfoy Manor stattfindet, würden wir genau wissen, wohin wir gehen müssen, in dem wir das Freudenfeuer lokalisieren." Ich zögere für einen Augenblick. „Es würde genau zeigen, wo ihr uns findet. Lucius und ich müssen notwendiger Weise bei der Aufnahme anwesend sein. Ich bin die Wahl des Dunklen Lords, als Pate zu dienen."

"Wenn das der Fall ist", sagt Sommersby, "sollten wir vorbereitet sein, einen Angriff zu starten während das Aufnahmeritual durchgeführt wird. Wir können Voldemort gefangen nehmen bevor das Aufnahmeritual abgeschlossen ist. Er wird es nicht bis ins Bett der Malfoys schaffen."

"Die Waffe ist nicht fertig", sagt Remus. „Wir haben sie heute getestet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie die Runespoor abhängig macht, was der Fall zu sein scheint. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass es die Magie der Schlange unterdrückt, was wir erst in ein bis zwei Wochen wissen werden, wenn sie ihr Ei legt."

"Vielleicht könntest du uns auf den neuesten Stand bringen was die Waffe angeht?", fragt Shacklebolt.

"Das ist der aktuelle Stand", beginne ich. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Kombination aus dem Feuerblasenextrakt des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler Drachens und dem Kokain am besten in einer Kombination aus Rauch und Dunst, die beide inhaliert und durch die Haut aufgenommen werden, übertragen wird. Wir glauben, dass wir an der Dosis dran sind, die notwendig ist, um den Dunklen Lord abhängig zu machen, ohne seine äußere Hülle zu zerstören."

"Die nächste Frage, die beantwortet werden muss, ist ob es die Magie des Dunklen Lords unterdrücken wird oder nicht. Wir werden das erst genau in zehn Tagen bis zwei Wochen wissen."

"Das wäre spätestens am 24. Mai", sagt Jean. "Das lässt uns weniger als einen Monat bis zum Ritual zur Verfügung."

"Annehmend, dass alles gut gehen wird und die Waffe funktioniert", sagt Arthur, "wie wollt ihr es beim Dunklen Lord zum Einsatz bringen?"

"Wir haben noch keine Methode für die Übertragung entwickelt", gebe ich zu. „Ich glaube aber auf jeden Fall, dass wir herausfinden werden, dass die Waffe Magie unterdrückt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir den Dunklen Lord dazu bringen werden, es zu inhalieren."

Der Raum ist erneut still als die Ordensmitglieder an diesem Stückchen Information knabbern.

Chester Sommersbys hohe Stimme schneidet durch die Stille.

"Das Todesser Aufnahmeritual findet draußen statt, in der Nacht, mit einem Freudenfeuer?", fragt er.

"Ja", bestätige ich.

Sommersby ist tief in Gedanken versunken, seine Finger sind vor seinem Gesicht in einander verschlungen und seine Augen sind weit entfernt.

"Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir den Angriff durchführen."

Pause.

"Ich frage mich, ob wir die Mittel entwickeln könnten…"

Pause.

"Severus", fordert Sommersby, "hat der Dunkle Lord jemals Abwehrmechanismen gegen Luftangriffe errichtet?"

"Luftangriffe", frage ich. "Durch Flieger auf Besen?"

"Genau."

"Ich kann mich an keine Begegnung erinnern, an der er so etwas erwähnt hat", erwidere ich, strenge mein Gehirn an, um mich zu erinnern. „Der Dunkle Lord errichtet immer seine eigenen Banne in Ergänzung zu denen, die vielleicht schon vorhanden sind. Die Geheimhaltung des Ortes ist gewöhnlich der erste Schritt, um ein Treffen des Zirkels abzusichern."

Sommersby fährt fort.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass vor vielen Jahren, während des ersten Muggel Weltkrieges, einer meiner Muggelverwandten ein Flugzeugpilot gewesen ist. Er hat einen Zweisitzer Farman Doppeldecker in den Royal Flying Corps geflogen." Sommersby lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legt seine Hände an seine Brust, als er sich in der Erinnerung verliert. „Ich erinnere mich wie mein Großneffe erzählte, wie er dieses Flugzeug geflogen ist, während sein Partner auf dem Rücksitz ein Maschinengewehr verwendet hat und Bomben auf den Feind warf."

"Könnte die Waffe in einer Weise eingepackt werden, die es ermöglicht, sie wie eine Bombe von einem Flieger auf einem Besen abzuwerfen?", fragt er und sieht mich an.

"Die Waffe muss inhaliert werden", sinniere ich. „Wenn sie wie eine Bombe geworfen wird, würde sie auf jeden wirken, der sie inhaliert. Wir können keine vierzig oder fünfzig abhängige Todesser handhaben. Wir wollen nur den Dunklen Lord."

"Moment", sagt Potter und springt dabei fast aus seinem Stuhl vor Aufregung. „Wir brauchen keine Bombe. Wir brauchen Wasserballons. Anstelle einer großen Bombe, verfolgen wir ihn mit dem magischen Äquivalent von Wasserballons, gefüllt mit unserem Trank. Wir werden Dutzende Flieger nehmen, nicht einen."

"Ja", sagt Chester und schlägt mit seiner Hand auf seine Stuhllehne, um seinen Standpunkt zu untermauern. „Das ist genau das, was wir brauchen. Ein Luftbombardement mit ein paar Dutzend Fliegern, alle auf Riddle gerichtet. Bewerft den Bastard damit als wären es vergammelte Tomaten!"

Ich unterbreche diesen enthusiastischen Ausbruch. „Wir würden ein Zustellsystem entwickeln müssen, das dem Trank erlaubt, geworfen zu werden und den Behälter brechen lässt. Dies würde einen Schildzauber aktivieren, der den Dunst und Rauch so einschließt, dass er nicht in der Luft verschwindet. Wenn Riddle getroffen wird, bricht der Behälter, ein Schild baut sich auf und der Dunst und Rauch konzentrieren sich auf ihn, wodurch er gezwungen wird, es einzuatmen."

"Perfekt", sagt Sommersby, nickt mir mit einem großen Lächeln zu und entblößt dabei Zähne, die in einem noch schlechteren Zustand sind als meine.

Der Raum ist erfüllt mit enthusiastischer Konversation. Bill, Jean und Potter diskutieren die Art des Fliegens, die notwendig ist, um das durchzuziehen. Alle sind exzellente Flieger durch ihre Quidditchtage in Hogwarts. Shacklebolt hat sich eingeklinkt und verkündet, dass dies ein ausgezeichneter Grund wäre, den neuen Besen aus dem Schaufenster bei Qualität Quidditch Zubehör zu kaufen, mit dem er geliebäugelt hat.

Wir scheinen den perfekten Zeitpunkt für eine Pause erreicht zu haben. Minerva und Remus öffnen den Schrank und holen Flaschen heraus, deren Inhalt viel stärker ist als Tee. Albus, Sommersby und Poppy haben sich in die Küche zurückgezogen. Um alle herum gehend, geselle ich mich zu ihnen.

Albus riecht am Inhalt der Teebox. Poppy greift herüber und nimmt sie ihm aus der Hand und bietet ihm stattdessen eine Box mit Kamille an. Es ist besser so, da in dem English Breakfast Tea, an dem er gerochen hat, ziemlich viel Koffein enthalten ist.

Sommersby überprüft den bodenlosen Kessel und erneuert den Erhitzungszauber.

Da die Teezubereitung sehr gut organisiert ist, setzte ich mich zu Albus, der sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt hat.

"Das lässt immer noch die Frage offen, was wir mit Draco Malfoy machen", weise ich hin.

"So ist es", sagt Albus nachdenklich. „Hattest du Kontakt zu ihm?"

"Ich habe ihm über unser Paar-Tagebuch geschrieben", erwidere ich. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, ruhig zu bleiben und dass ich mit ihm heute Nacht wieder sprechen werde."

"Wir sollten auf jeden Fall auf seine Sicherheit achten", merkt Sommersby an, die Teekanne in der Hand. „Er könnte als Geisel genommen werden, damit die Kooperation seiner Eltern mit den Plänen des Dunklen Lords garantiert ist."

"Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, werde ich Daniel Schuler über unser Paar-Tagebuch kontaktieren", sagt Albus. „Das Appartementgebäude wird bereits zu Hermines Sicherheit bewacht. Vielleicht könnten diese Schutzvorkehrungen auf den jungen Malfoy ausgedehnt werden."

„Sehr gut", erwidere ich. Sommersby nimmt seinen Tee und geht ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Poppy setzt sich neben mich.

„Wie geht es dir?", frage ich nach.

"Viel besser", sagt Albus. Er drückt meinen Arm versichernd.

"Dein Blutdruck ist immer noch zu hoch", unterbricht Poppy. „Du musst für ihn einen anderen Trank brauen, Severus."

"Sicher", antworte ich. "Wie auch immer, wenn die zugrunde liegende Ursache ein Hilfsmittel benötigt, gibt es eine Alternative."

In die Taschen meiner Roben greifend, ziehe ich zwei Fläschchen heraus. Ich halte eine über Albus Hand. Er dreht seine Hand herum und öffnet seine Handfläche. Ich lege sanft den smaragdgrünen Trank in seine Hand. Die Aktion wiederholend, mache ich dasselbe bei Poppy.

Albus hält das Fläschchen gegen die Lampe auf dem Tisch und starrt sie über seine Halbmondgläser an.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals für möglich gehalten habe, diesen speziellen Trank in meiner Hand zu halten", murmelt er, als er sich umdreht, um mich anzusehen. „Die smaragdgrüne Farbe, kombiniert mit der Klarheit der Substanz und deiner Andeutung, dass es heilende Eigenschaften hat, führt mich zu der Überlegung, ob dies ein Fläschchen des Virgo Curato ist?"

"Ist es", erwidere ich.

Poppy schaut beeindruckt auf ihr Fläschchen.

Albus greift herüber und legt seine Hand kurz über meine und zieht sie dann wieder zurück.

"Dass dies aus deiner Hand kommt, bedeutet sehr viel für mich, Severus. Wie die meisten Geschenke, wird es sehr geschätzt wegen der Zuneigung, mit der es gegeben wird." Er sieht mich prüfend an. „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben, dass ich versucht habe, mich in deine Beziehung mit Hermine einzumischen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass ihr eine Zuneigung zu einander entwickelt hattet, als ich sie dahingehend manipulierte, vorzugeben, von Bill umworben zu werden. Wenn ich jemals Zweifel am Grad der Zuneigung gehabt habe, wurde dieser durch das Smaragdgrün des Trankes verworfen."

Mit dieser Erklärung habe ich das, was ich wollte. Albus hat meine Beziehung mit Hermine in einer Weise akzeptiert, die verdeutlicht, dass er aufhören und weiteren Einmischungen widerstehen wird.

"Während unseres Rollenspiels, als ich sagte, dass ich mich darauf freue, Glückwünsche an sie in der Zukunft wegen ihrer Verlobung mit einem meiner besten Lehrer aussprechen zu können, hatte ich dabei an dich gedacht", sagt Albus und nickt mir glückselig zu. Poppy lächelt mich an und legt ihre Hand versichernd auf Albus Arm. „Poppy hatte mir bereits von eurer Beziehung erzählt und Minerva hat mich über eure Verabredung hier im Hauptquartier aufgeklärt."

Bevor ich antworten kann, steckt Shacklebolt seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Wir sind bereit, fortzufahren", sagt er und verschwindet, so schnell er kam.

"Wir sollten ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren", sagt Poppy und drückt Albus. Sie sieht mich herzlich an. „Danke für dieses wunderbare Geschenk. Albus geht es viel besser und ich denke, wir werden diese Fläschchen aufbewahren."

Ich nicke zur Antwort. Wir drei kehren zur Gruppe zurück.

Minerva überreicht mir ein Glas Feuerwhisky während ich mich hinsetze. Albus greift nach einem und wird durch einen sehr scharfen Blick von Poppy gestoppt. Er setzt sich mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer hin und Poppy gibt ihm den Kamillentee.

Sommersby steht am Kamin, die Führung des Treffens übernehmend.

"Ich glaube, wir haben eine Strategie, an der wir weiter feilen müssen", sagt er in seiner hohen Stimme. „Es wird nun am Waffenkomitee liegen, einen Weg zu entwickeln, den Magieunterdrücker dem Dunklen Lord am Abend des 21. Juni zu übermitteln."

"Ich schlage vor, Fred und George als permanente Mitglieder in das Waffenkomitee aufzunehmen", sagt Arthur. „Ich denke, sie haben sehr viel Kreativität gezeigt bei den Verpackungsideen für ihre eigenen Produkte. Sie könnten vielleicht Ideen haben, die brauchbar sind."

"Ich stimme zu", ergänzt Bill. „Meine Brüder haben gezeigt, dass sie ihre Verpflichtungen im Orden ernst nehmen."

"Abgemacht", verkünde ich. "Wir werden ein Treffen in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden abhalten."

Jeder nickt. Sommersby hält seine Teetasse in einem stillen Tost hoch.

"Das lässt noch das Problem offen, wie wir mit den Malfoys kommunizieren werden", sagt Arthur. „Wenn sie ihre Paar-Tagebücher zerstört haben, wie können wir sie wissen lassen, dass wir ihnen helfen wollen? Severus wird nicht frei mit ihnen sprechen können, wenn Todesserwachen die ganze Zeit anwesend sind."

Potter hebt seine Hand. "Ich habe eine Idee", sagt er, seine grünen Augen treffen durch den Raum auf meine.

Ich glaube, in diesem seltenen Anlass, denken wir vielleicht tatsächlich über die gleiche Möglichkeit nach. Ich nicke als Antwort.

"Dobby war ein Malfoy Hauself", sagt Potter. „Ich frage mich, ob es für ihn möglich ist, ins Manor zu gelangen und mit den Malfoys zu sprechen?"

"Die Bewacher würden den Hauselfen wenig Beachtung entgegenbringen", erwidere ich, „außer dass Bellatrix ihn wiedererkennen könnte. Wie auch immer, wenn er hinter die Banne gelangen könnte, könnte er mit einem der Malfoy Hauselfen reden und über diesen Weg Nachrichten überbringen. Es gibt einen speziellen, der besonders loyal und vertrauenswürdig ist."

"Die Frage ist, ob Dobby bereit ist, das zu tun oder nicht", sagt Potter. „Malfoy hat sich wirklich größte Mühe gegeben, ihn zu misshandeln, wissend, dass Dobby wirklich seine Freiheit wollte."

"Ich fürchte, dass Lucius bei seinen Hauselfen nicht als freundlicher Herr angesehen ist, ausgenommen von einem, der Lucius sehr zugeneigt ist", erwidere ich. „Dieser bestimmte Elf hat Lucius Großvater und Vater gedient und jetzt dient er Lucius mit voller Loyalität. Es ist kein Problem mit Narzissa, die viel freundlicher in ihrem Management der Hauselfen ist als Lucius."

"Vielleicht könnte Dobby überzeugt werden, Narzissa zu helfen?", schlägt Potter vor. „Dobby ist ein exzellenter Hauself hier im Hauptquartier und steht uns loyal zur Seite. Vielleicht, wenn ihm Mitgliedschaft im Orden angeboten wird, würde er bereit sein, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, mit Nachrichten zurück zum Manor zu gehen."

"Einem Hauselfen die Ordensmitgliedschaft anbieten?", kommentiert Arthur. „Bist du sicher, dass das weise ist?"

"Ich muss sagen, dass Dobby ein außergewöhnlicher Elf ist", sagt Remus. „Wie auch immer, ich denke, es sollte angemerkt werden, dass er sehr an Harry hängt und hart arbeitet, Harry zufrieden zu stellen, mehr als alles andere."

"Das ist nicht immer der Fall", protestiert Potter. „Dobby hat nicht versucht, mich zufrieden zu stellen, als er mich und Ron davon abhielt, durch den Bahnsteig neundreiviertel am Anfang meines zweiten Schuljahres in Hogwarts zu kommen. Er hat ein Gespräch im Malfoy Manor mitgehört, das ihn denken ließ, dass Lucius Malfoy versucht, mir etwas anzutun. Er wollte mich von Hogwarts fernhalten, wo die Gefahr war."

"Er hat versucht, dich zu beschützen", kommentiert Albus, „und hat ein großes Maß an Unabhängigkeit in der Sache gezeigt."

"So wie ich mich erinnern kann", sagt Minerva naserümpfend, „resultierte das fast in eurem Rauswurf, als du und Ronald Weasley entschieden habt, ein magisch verändertes, mit Muggelmotor fahrendes Auto zu benutzen, um nach Hogwarts zu fliegen." Minerva sieht Arthur missbilligend an.

Arthur tut sein bestes, sehr, sehr unschuldig auszusehen. Alles was er tun muss, wäre mit Pfeifen anzufangen und gleichzeitig seine Daumen zu drehen. Bill grinst hinter versteckter Hand über das Unbehagen seines Vaters.

"Es wäre einen Versuch wert, wenn Dobby zustimmt, den Anweisungen zu folgen und keine unüberlegten eigene Aktionen unternimmt", kommentiere ich. „Dobby kennt Malfoy Manor. Auch wenn er nicht hinter die Banne gelangen kann, weil er nicht länger ein Malfoyelf ist, würde er wissen, wo er sich verstecken muss, um von den anderen Elfen entdeckt zu werden. Eine Bitte, mit dem bestimmten, fraglichen Elfen zu sprechen, würde akzeptiert werden, auch wenn die anderen Elfen glauben, dass Dobby ein Abtrünniger ist, weil er Freiheit will."

"Vielleicht sollten wir mit Dobby reden, um herauszufinden, ob er es tun würde?", fragt Potter.

"Wir können das erledigen, nachdem das Treffen zu ende ist", schlägt Remus vor. „Die vielen Leute würden ihn wahrscheinlich überfordern."

"Wenn das nicht funktioniert", sagt Jean, „gibt es irgendwelche Geister im Malfoy Manor, die wir rekrutieren könnten? Ich habe einen sehr netten Geist von einer Waschfrau zuhause, die wahrscheinlich bereit wäre, die Geister im Manor anzurufen und sie würde nicht als Hogwartsgeist erkannt werden. Sie macht wirklich die schmutzige Wäsche und ist kein Vorbote des Todes. Ich habe sie von meiner Großmutter geerbt."

„So etwas nenne ich einen hilfreichen Hausgeist", sagt Bill, Jean neckend.

"Das Manor hat zwei Geister", antworte ich. „Einer starb durch Misshandlung durch die Hand eines Malfoy Vorfahren und wird wohl kaum mit uns kooperieren. Er ist am besten dafür bekannt, mit Ketten zu rasseln und verbale Beschimpfungen an den Herren des Hauses von sich zu geben, wann immer er aus den Kerkern kommen kann. Der andere ist eine ziemlich teilnahmslose Weiße Dame, die den Besitz heimsucht und einem verlorenen Liebhaber nachtrauert. Sie ist ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt und es ist schwierig, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

"Sollen wir es zuerst mit Dobby probieren?", fragt Remus. „Wenigsten ist er eine bekannte Größe und ist, seit er befreit wurde, verlässlich."

Wir scheinen uns einig zu sein.

* * *

Der Rest der Ordensmitglieder ist gegangen und hat Potter, Lupin, Dumbledore und mich zurückgelassen. Potter hat Dobby gerufen, zu erscheinen, was er sofort getan hat. Der Elf ist in einem seiner typischen, nicht zusammen passenden Kostüme gekleidet. Ich fürchte, das Hemd im Paisleymuster und die Pepitahose könnten dazu führen, dass meine Augen anfangen zu bluten.

Seit dem Ruf hat Dobby jeden von uns mit dessen Lieblingsessen versorgt. Albus hat eine große Schüssel mit Brotpudding und wie es aussieht einer Art Rumsoße. Poppy würde bestimmt nicht zustimmen, wenn sie es wüsste. Potter hat ein Stück Apfelkuchen mit einer Kugel Vanilleeiscreme. Remus hat einen Biskuitkuchen, bedeckt mit Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne. Ich habe ein großzügiges Stück dunkler Schokoladentorte mit Mokkafüllung.

Das ist ein Hauself mit einer Gabe für Puddings, die Engel in Verzückung bringen würde, wenn man das an dem fast sexuellen Stöhnen vor Genuss, das von den anderen kommt, beurteilen kann.

Ich bin viel zu kultiviert, um mich an solchen unziemlichen Geräuschen zu beteiligen. Wie auch immer, ich plane herauszufinden, welche Espressomarke im Rezept verwendet wurde. Die Hogwartshauselfen würden von dem Wissen profitieren.

Währenddessen fordert Potter Dobby auf, sich in einen der gepolsterten Stühle im Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Das allein sollte eine Warnung für den Elf sein, so schnell, wie seine krummen Beine es ihm ermöglichen, wegzurennen.

"Dobby wird sitzen", sagt der Hauself, sein roter Cowboyhut ist keck auf eine Seite gesetzt. Er schaut angespannt zwischen Albus und Potter hin und her, nach Hinweisen suchend, warum er auf einmal Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit ist.

Potter lehnt sich vor und zieht an Dobbys Paisley-Hemdsärmel.

"Das steht dir viel besser, seit du es geschrumpft hast", sagt er in einem sehr schmeichelhaften Ton.

Mir wurde gesagt, dass Potter Muggel Secondhand- und Wohltätigkeitsläden aufsucht, um Kleidung von 1970 für seinen Lieblingshaushelfen zu kaufen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass Klamotten, die unbeliebt wurden seit die BeeGees populär waren, jetzt ein gutes Zuhause haben.

Dobby windet sich vor Freude. Das gleicht dem, wie sich Potter früher am Abend gewunden hat. Vielleicht beeinflussen sie gegenseitig die Angewohnheiten des anderen.

Ich huste diskret, was Potters Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur aktuellen Sache bringt.

"Wir möchten dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagt Albus.

"Dobby ist immer glücklich, Gefallen für Den Großen Albus Dumbledore zu tun", erwidert er eifrig, mit einem Ohrenzucken und einem Zwinkern.

Gott, hilf uns allen. Was hat das Zusammenleben mit Lupin, Weasley und Potter diesem Elfen angetan?

"Es ist ein wichtiger Gefallen für den Orden", präzisiert Albus bescheiden.

"Dobby ist immer glücklich, Gefallen für den Orden zu tun", verkündet Dobby mit großen Augen und starrt Albus verehrend an.

"Was wir dir erzählen werden, ist ein Geheimnis und muss auf jeden Fall vertraulich behandelt werden", sagt Albus.

"Dobby ist ein guter Elf und behält die Geheimnisse des Ordens eh für sich", quiekt der Elf. „Dobby ist stolz, offizieller Hauself für den Orden zu sein."

Albus sieht Potter bedeutungsvoll an. Potter versteht den Hinweis.

"Das ist ein großer Gefallen, Dobby", sagt Potter bedeutsam. „Es gibt einen Zauberer, der für den Orden spioniert hat und in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt."

Dobby sieht mich mit seiner gekräuselten Stirn an, die sich noch tiefer zusammenzieht.

"Ist Professor Zaubertränke Meister in großen Schwierigkeiten und Dobby kann helfen?"

Ich schnaube nicht, für die gute Sache.

"Nein, Dobby", sagt Potter nachdrücklich. "Professor Snape mag in großen Schwierigkeiten sein, aber darüber wollen wir hier nicht sprechen."

"Fünfhundert Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", murmele ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ernte von den drei Gryffindors Blicke, die einen unter die Erde bringen könnten.

Dobby schaut alarmiert.

"Sei unbesorgt", sagt Albus versichernd. „Professoren können keine Hauspunke abziehen für die Handlungen von jemandem, der seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts bereits abgeschlossen hat."

Potter grinst mich triumphierend an.

Warte nur, du kleiner Heide. Dein Tag wird kommen und meine Rache wird flink und schrecklich sein.

Sobald ich herausgefunden habe, wie diese Rache aussehen soll.

Vielleicht Unterwäsche, die sich das nächste Mal leicht pink färben wird, wenn sich Potter im Umkleideraum der Männer von der MSV im Ministerium umzieht? Mit dem richtigen Zauber, könnten sie mit dem jeweiligen Wochentag in blinkenden Farben versehen werden. Ich sollte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal ein wenig Zaubersprüche nachforschen.

Dobby schaut ziemlich verwirrt bei der verbalen Nebenhandlung, die um ihn herum vor sich geht.

"Bitte, ignoriere sie, Dobby", sagt Remus. „Diese Situation betrifft eine Familie, die du kennst."

"Der Gefallen, um den wir dich bitten müssen, hat etwas mit den Malfoys zu tun", sagt Albus sanft.

Dobbys Finger zucken vor unterdrückter Elfenmagie. Er rutscht aufgewühlt auf seinem Stuhl herum und sein Cowboyhut rutscht weiter nach unten, hängt an seinem rechten Ohr.

"Malfoy ist ein böser Herr", hisst der Elf. „Dobby ist froh, Klamotten von Dem Großen Harry Potter zu haben, damit Dobby ein freier Elf ist." Er krümmt seine Gesichtszüge in eine wütende Grimasse. „Will keinen Gefallen für Malfoy tun", verkündet er und überkreuzt seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Es ist mehr ein Gefallen für Narzissa Malfoy als für Lucius", ergänze ich schnell. „Es war ein sehr großes Ordensgeheimnis, dass Lucius Malfoy für uns spioniert hat."

"Master Lucius ist ein Spion für den Orden?", fragt Dobby, Mund weit offen. „Aber Lucius Malfoy ist BÖSE."

"Er ist nicht wirklich böse", haut Potter heraus, anscheinend mit einem riesigen Frosch im Hals.

"Narzissa war niemals böse", sage ich schmeichelnd. „Sie ist eine gerechte Hausherrin für ihre Hauselfen, oder?"

Dobby schaut verwirrt. Er zieht den Cowboyhut von seinem Ohr, wodurch er jetzt an der Schnur von seinem Hals baumelt. Er kratzt sich das, was als Haar bei ihm durchgeht.

"Madam Malfoy ist eine gerechte Herrin", sagt Dobby und schaut nachdenklich. „Lucius Malfoy ist so böse wie Cruella DeVille. Er würde sogar auch Welpen töten."

Remus und Albus sehen mich an, als ob ich etwas darüber weiß, dass Lucius Welpen tötet. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, total verwirrt. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Lucius Muggel töten würde, aber er _mag_ Welpen. Ich habe niemals gesehen, dass Lucius Malfoy grausam zu einem Welpen ist. Ich bezweifle, dass er bereit wäre, einen zu töten, außer durch die direkte Anweisung des Dunklen Lords.

"Hat Lucius Malfoy Welpen getötet, als du sein Hauself gewesen bist?", fragt Potter, erstaunt und angewidert.

"Neeeeeeeein", sagt Dobby und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wie Cruella DeVille aus dem Buch mit den gefleckten Hunden."

"Ohhh", sagt Potter, dem die ganze Sache gerade klar zu werden scheint. „Er spricht über einen Charakter aus einen Buch, dass ich ihm gekauft habe, mit dem Titel _101 Dalmatiner_. Cruella DeVille wollte die Dalmatinerwelpen in der Geschichte töten und einen Mantel aus ihnen machen. Es ist ein Kinderbuch. Ich habe Dobby geholfen, sein Lesen zu verbessern."

"Welpen zu töten, ist Teil eines Kinderbuches?", fragt Remus und schaut, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden.

"Neeeeeeein", erwidert Dobby und winkt mit seiner Hand. „Sie möchte Welpen töten. Welpen werden gerettet. Habe die Geschichte letzte Nacht beendet", verkündet Dobby stolz.

"Zum Glück", Remus seufzt, äußerst erleichtert, dass keine Welpen in dem Märchenbuch getötet wurden.

Ich vermute, er würde das Töten von Welpen persönlich nehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich bestürzt bin, dass ein Autor denken könnte, dass Welpen zu töten, ein angemessenes Thema für ein Kinderbuch sein könnte. Es ist ziemlich widerlich für ein Erwachsenenbuch.

Wir sprechen über Welpen hier. Wenn wir darüber diskutieren würden, Ratten zu töten, um sie als Mantel für einen Buchcharakter zu verwenden, wäre ich absolut dafür. Wenn Wurmschwanz im Speziellen genannt wird, würde ich eine Ausgabe des Buches kaufen.

"Der Große Harry Potter sagt, Cruella würde eine gute Do-min-a-tricks abgeben", kommentiert Dobby. „Was ist eine Do-min-a-tricks?"

Albus, Remus und ich starren Potter an, welcher errötet und seinen Kopf senkt.

"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du lesen lernst", verkündet Albus und sieht Potter über seine Halbmondbrillengläser streng an, "und ich werde mit dir und Mr. Potter später unter vier Augen über dieses spezielle Wort sprechen."

Dobby reckt sich und streckt seine Brust vor, als ob ihm gerade der Merlinorden angeboten wurde.

"Niemand weiß, welche Fähigkeiten benötigt werden, wenn man auf eine Mission für den Orden ist", erklärt Albus. „Lesen könnte sehr hilfreich sein."

"Eine _Mission_?", sagt Dobby erstaunt. „Eine Mission für den _Orden_?"

"Eine wichtige Mission", bekräftige ich. "Du bist der einzige, der sie übernehmen kann."

"Der _Einzige_?", fragt Dobby, seine Augen erhellen sich wie bei einem Drittklässler bei seinem ersten Hogsmeadebesuch im Honigtopf.

"Das stimmt", sagt Potter feierlich. "Du bist der einzige, der das tun kann. Wir brauchen dich, um den Malfoys zu helfen, für den Orden zu spionieren, in dem du Nachtrichten zum Malfoy Manor bringst und wieder welche an uns zurück."

"Es würde Madam Malfoy sehr helfen", versichert Albus. „Lucius Malfoy ist ein Spion für den Orden, aber das ist ein sehr großes Geheimnis."

"Dobby ist kein Malfoyelf mehr", sagt Dobby und kratzt sich erneut am Kopf. „Dobby kann nicht durch die Banne bis Pudding es sagt."

"Ich habe eine geheime Nachricht von den Malfoys", sage ich in einem gedämpften, aber dringenden Tonfall. „Pudding kann das Manor noch verlassen. Er wird nach einer Möglichkeit für uns suchen, ihm Nachrichten für Madam Malfoy zu geben."

"Alles, was du tun musst, ist an einen Ort zu gehen, von dem du weißt, dass die Elfen dich dort finden würden, ohne die Banne auszulösen", sagt Potter. „Wenn sie dich finden, frag nach Pudding. Ihr zwei werdet mit einander sprechen und Vorkehrungen treffen müssen, wie ihr die Nachrichten überbringt. Kannst du das?"

"Dobby kann das", verkündet er entschlossen.

"Du wirst dich verkleiden müssen", ergänze ich. Mit ein wenig Zauberstabarbeit, wurde mein Taschentuch zu einem Malfoy Geschirrtuch. Ich halte es dem Elfen entgegen, der es mit Ekel ansieht.

"Du kannst ein Paar von meinen Unterhosen schrumpfen und sie darunter tragen", schlägt Potter vor. „Auf diese Weise trägst du immer noch Kleidung und niemand wird es sehen. Du kannst dich unter die Malfoy Hauselfen mischen, auch wenn du ein freier Elf bist und ein Bote des Ordens."

"Bote", sagt Dobby in einer atemlosen Stimme.

"Es ist für den Orden", sagt Albus in seiner päpstlichsten Stimme.

"Für den Orden", wiederholt Dobby und klingt wie ein Sektenmitglied mit Gehirnwäsche.

Dobby springt auf seine Füße, schlägt mit seiner Faust in die Luft und ruft, "Dobby wird es tun!"

"Gib mir fünf!", ruft Potter.

Dobby und Potter klatschen die Hände aneinander in einer Weise, die etwas bedeuten muss. Vielleicht ist es ein geheimer Handschlag in der Bruderschaft derer, die ihre Unterhosen teilen. Es ist ein Club, dem ich niemals angehören werde. Also, vielleicht sollte ich das Teilen mit Hermine in Erwägung ziehen, unter den richtigen Umständen. Das würde beinhalten, dass sie meine Unterhosen trägt, aber nicht anders herum.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Albus und klingt sehr offiziell, „musst du eine Nachricht zu Pudding zu bringen, der sie persönlich an Madam Malfoy weitergibt. Bitte sage ihnen, dass der Orden ihre Nachricht erhalten hat und an einem Plan arbeitet, um ihnen zu helfen."

"Orden arbeitet an einem Plan, den Malfoys zu helfen", sagt Dobby und klingt sehr entschlossen. Er tritt an jeden von uns heran und bietet einen Handschlag an. Jeder von uns akzeptiert mit großer Feierlichkeit. Potter, Remus und Albus sprechen mit Dobby darüber, zu den Ländereien vom Malfoy Manor zu apparieren und wohin er von da aus gehen muss.

Ich atme erleichtert aus. Dobby wird sein bestes tun, Pudding mit dem Versprechen unserer Hilfe zu erreichen.

Alles, was ich tun muss, ist eine Möglichkeit zu finden, eine Hülle von der Art eines Wasserballons zu entwickeln, um den Rauch/Dunst-Trank zu wickeln, der den Dunklen Lord high macht und seine Magie wegnimmt, für den 21. Juni.

Die Mühen, die ich auf mich nehme, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten.

tbc


	85. Kapitel 85

_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Weiter geht's… ;O)_

* * *

_**85. Kapitel:**_

**10. Mai 1999  
Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Severus an Draco**

Draco,

ich bin gerade von einem Treffen mit Leuten zurückgekehrt, die bereit sind, deinen Eltern zu helfen.

_Ich bin hier, Severus. Zuerst, geht es meinen Eltern gut?_

Sei versichert, dass sie unverletzt sind. Der Dunkle Lord bestraft sie nicht. Er beschützt sie vor möglichem Unheil, aber stellt zudem sicher, dass sie seinen Wünschen folgen.

_Was will er von ihnen?_

Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären. Ich würde es dir gern persönlich sagen, aber es würde zu viele Probleme verursachen, wenn ich nach Chicago komme, um es dir zu erzählen.

Der Dunkle Lord will, dass sie ein weiteres Kind bekommen.

_Er will, dass Mutter und Vater ein Baby bekommen?_

Er hat spezielle Pläne für das Kind. Der Dunkle Lord hat verraten, dass sein Körper, der durch einen uralten Zauberspruch in Verbindung mit primitiver Magie kreiert wurde, für seine Bedürfnisse nicht angemessen ist. Er hat deine Eltern angewiesen, ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen, dabei einen speziellen Fruchtbarkeitstrank anwendend, der die Geburt eines männlichen Kindes garantiert. Wenn das Kind geboren wird, will er seinen Körper verlassen und sich den neuen aneignen. Das Kind soll all das Wissen und die Magie des Dunklen Lords besitzen.

Draco. Es ist jetzt zwei Minuten her, seit ich den letzten Absatz geschrieben habe. Antworte bitte.

Draco?

Draco?

_IST DER DUNKLE LORD VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL VERRÜCKT, SICH SO EINE BESCHISSENE IDEE AUSZUDENKEN? ER WIRD MEINE ELTERN DAZU ZWINGEN, EIN WEITERES KIND ZU BEKOMMEN, DAMIT ER SICH DESSEN KÖRPER ANEIGNEN KANN UND ZU MEINEM KRANKEN KLEINEN BRUDER MIT GESPALTENER PERSÖNLICHKEIT WIRD?_

Ich hoffe, du schreist das nicht gerade.

_NATÜRLICH NICHT. ICH BIN KEIN VERDAMMTER IDIOT. ICH KANN DIESE SCHEISSE EINFACH NICHT GLAUBEN. ER WIRD MEINE ELTERN AUF DIESE WEISE BENUTZEN? DIESER SCHLANGENGESICHTIGE, ROTÄUGIGE SOHN EINES BASILISKEN MIT VERROTTETEN SCHUPPEN UND EINER SYPHILITISCHEN HEXE?_

Ich bin erfreut, dass du nicht denkst, deine wahren Gefühle vor mir verbergen zu müssen. Atme ein paar Mal tief durch und beruhige dich. Ich habe gesagt, dass es Leute gibt, die helfen wollen.

_ALSO, SIE FANGEN BESSER GLEICH AN ZU HELFEN, WEIL ICH NICHT GLAUBEN KANN, DASS MEINE MUTTER UND MEIN VATER DARAN BETEILIGT SEIN WOLLEN._

Ich werde dir mehr erzählen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast.

_OKAY._

_Okay._

_Ich denke, dass ich die Feststelltaste der Wut überwunden habe._

Ich verstehe nicht?

_Das ist ein Internetausdruck. In Großbuchstaben zu schreiben, bedeutet, man schreit jemandem ins Gesicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe. Ich bin über die Situation bestürzt und nicht über dich._

Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören.

_Wer wird helfen und was werden sie tun?_

Es ist am besten, wenn ich es dir nicht erzähle. Ich bitte dich darum, mir zu vertrauen.

_Vater hat gesagt, dass ich dir vertrauen soll und du weißt, dass ich das tue. Du verlangst viel von mir, keine Fragen zu stellen. Ich liebe dich wie einen Onkel, aber wir diskutieren hier über die Sicherheit von Mum und Dad._

Ich erkenne, dass ich deinem Vertrauen viel abverlange, aber deine Okklumentik ist nicht stark genug, um den Dunklen Lord abzuwehren, wenn er dich tiefer gehend überprüft. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum du auf keinen Fall zurück nach England kommen darfst, bis ich es dir gestatte. Du würdest uns beide und sie in Gefahr bringen.

_Vater hat gesagt, ich darf nicht nach Hause kommen. Da du und er euch einig seid, werde ich gehorchen._

_Ich halte das nicht aus, Severus. __Was soll ich tun?_

Aus einer sicheren Quelle weiß ich, dass Daniel Schuler jemand ist, dem man vertrauen könnte. Eine Sache, die du dringend benötigst, ist Okklumentiktraining. Ich schlage vor, dass du deine Freundin bittest, dir dabei zu helfen, zu ihrem Vater Kontakt aufzunehmen und um Übungsstunden zu bitten. Jemand mit Schulers Möglichkeiten weiß bestimmt, wie man das arrangieren kann.

_Anita ist gerade hier, zusammen mit Hermine Granger. Ich habe heute keine Vorlesungen besucht und ihnen erzählt, dass ich eine schlimme Kopfgrippe hätte. Ich habe vorgegeben, einen Trank genommen und mich ausgeschlafen zu haben. Sobald wir beide hier fertig sind, werde ich mit Anita sprechen._

_Was hat es mit dem auf sich, dass ich das Dunkle Mal annehme?_

Auf keinen Fall wollen deine Eltern oder ich, dass du markiert wirst. Wenn es dazu kommt, solltest du dich verstecken, um dem zu entgehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ein spezielles Mal im Kopf, das es ihm ermöglichen würde, dich zu ihm zu bringen, auch komplett gegen deinen Willen. Außerdem würde es veranlassen, dass du in der gleichen Weise verletzt werden würdest, wie es ihm widerfahren würde. Es ist eine Möglichkeit für ihn, deine Eltern davon abzuhalten, dem Kind, wenn es geboren ist, etwas anzutun.

Ich vermute, wenn deine Mutter schwanger werden würde, würde sie von der Welt abgeschnitten werden, ausgenommen von deiner Tante und ein paar anderen vertrauenswürdigen Todesserinnen. Der Dunkle Lord wird mit seinem zukünftigen Körper kein Risiko eingehen.

Der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, dass ich dein Pate unter den Todessern werden soll. Als Pate wird es mir frei gestattet sein, nach Chicago zu reisen, um dich zu treffen und für die Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Das wird uns Gelegenheiten geben, uns zu treffen und zu diskutieren, was vor sich geht, wenn du zusätzlichen Okklumentikunterricht erhalten hast. Es würde wenig bringen, wenn ich dir sage, was los ist, wenn ich dich gleichzeitig darum bitten muss, die Erinnerung in ein Denkarium zu tun.

_Was werden deine Freunde tun, um zu verhindern, dass irgendetwas davon passiert?_

Ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Es ist sicherer für dich und sie, wenn du es nicht weißt. Es gibt etwas, bei dem du mir helfen könntest. Ich möchte die Hauselfen verwenden, um über sie deinen Eltern Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Es gibt einen Hauselfen, der Nachrichten zu ihnen bringen und zurückbringen wird. Ich möchte Pudding als Mittelsmann. Stimmst du zu, dass er die beste Wahl der Manor Hauselfen ist?

_Er ist die beste Wahl von allen Elfen. Er ist der persönliche Diener meines Vaters, seit er ein Junge war und ist absolut loyal. Wenn es Häuser für Elfen geben würde, wäre er ein Slytherin. Er wird Wege finden, um ihnen die Nachrichten zu kommen zu lassen. Auch wenn die Todesser etwas vermuten, Pudding würde nichts verraten. Wie alle persönlichen Hausdiener der Familie ist er verzaubert, durch seinen eigenen Willen zu sterben, wenn er Gefahr läuft, Geheimnisse zu verraten. Er würde das dem Verrat an meinem Vater vorziehen._

Ausgezeichnet. Eine Möglichkeit zu haben, mit deinen Eltern zu kommunizieren, wird enorm helfen. Mit dir werde ich täglich über unser Tagebuch in Kontakt bleiben. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich alles tun werde, um das Ganze zu verhindern, während dein Eltern in Sicherheit sind.

_Ich vertraue dir, auch wenn es mich tötet nicht zu wissen, mit wem du zusammen arbeitest. Ich akzeptiere deine Gründe und werde jetzt mit Anita darüber sprechen._

In diesem Fall habe ich alles getan, was ich konnte für dieses Abend. Ich werde ein wenig schlafen.

_Gute Nacht, Severus. Danke._

Pass auf dich auf. Für unser aller Wohl.

* * *

**Hermine**

Anita hat ihren Laptop auf Dracos Küchentisch aufgebaut. Wir sitzen beide davor, damit sie mir zeigen kann, wie ich arithmantische Formeln in eine Datenbank einfüge. Zuerst wird sie mir zeigen, wie ich eine Standardformel einfüge, um eine Summe für eine Spalte zu erhalten und die Quadratwurzel ziehe.

Draco hat sich heute nicht wohl gefühlt, deshalb wollte Anita hier arbeiten und auf ihn aufpassen. Sie hat Wilhelmina etwas von ihrer speziellen Hühnersuppe mit Fleischbällchen zum Abendessen herbringen lassen. Ich vermute, dass dies Dracos erste Berührung mit Jüdischem Essen war. Er schaute sehr skeptisch, als er die Suppe mit den großen Klößen das erste Mal gesehen hat. Zwei Löffel Hühnersuppe und einen Bissen vom Klößchen später, zeigte Draco einen sehr gesunden Appetit.

Draco hat es nicht geschafft, alles zu verschlingen. Wilhelmina hat genug vorbei gebracht, dass Warren und ich die Möglichkeit hatten, es zu probieren. Warren meinte, dass Wilhelminas Rezept genauso gut wie das ist, was er in einem Delikatessenladen in New York haben könnte. Es ist wirklich gut. Ich werde mir Wilhelminas Rezept besorgen, damit ich es ausprobieren kann, wenn ich das nächste Mal für ein Ordenstreffen koche.

"Jetzt werde ich die Formel einfügen, damit es für diese Spalte gilt und die Quadratwurzel wird in der letzten Zelle erscheinen", sagt Anita, ihre Finger fliegen über die Tastatur während wir beide gespannt auf den Bildschirm schauen. „Pass auf, wenn ich die Daten eingegeben habe", fährt sie fort. Ihre Finger tippen auf die Zahlentasten. Mit der Maus drückt sie einen Button auf dem Bildschirm mit Schwung und die Quadratwurzel erscheint am Ende der Spalte.

"Interessant", merke ich an. "Funktioniert das genauso beim Einfügen einer Arithmantikformel?"

"Tut es", erwidert Anita, "aber zuerst musst du 'strg' und F4 drücken, um die arithmantischen Symbole zu erhalten. Der Vorteil, wenn man die Abkürzungen für Arithmantik benutzt, ist dass du deine Formel ausarbeiten und die Werte einfügen und die Vortests durchführen kannst, um deine Arbeit zu verfeinern. Du kannst viele Fehler entdecken und verschiedene Testläufe durchführen, um einige der offensichtlichen Werte, die die korrekten Voraussagen beeinflussen, zu eliminieren. Die letzten Läufe der gesamten Formel müssen auf Papier geschrieben und die richtigen Zaubersprüche müssen gesprochen werden, um deine wahren Vorhersagen zu erhalten."

"Ich kann verstehen, wie ein Vortest auf einem Tabellenkalkulationsprogramm den ganzen Prozess schneller machen kann", kommentiere ich.

"Du solltest meinen Vater sehen, wenn er Berechnungen vornimmt", sagt Anita, lehnt sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrer Diätcola. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er Geschäftsprognosen mit hunderten von verschiedenen Faktoren, eingearbeitet in die Berechnung, vorgenommen hat. Er sagt, es hätte ihn Tage oder Wochen gekostet, alles per Hand herausschreiben und zu berechnen. Wenn er einen Computer benutzt, kann er die Basisformel errichten und die Faktoren in wenigen Stunden herausfinden. Er schreibt seine letzten paar Versionen mit der Hand und erhält seine Vorhersagen innerhalb eines Tages. Ich habe ihm ein paar Mal geholfen und erinnere mich, dass er einmal dreißig Millionen Dollar erwirtschaftet hat an der Börse durch seine Berechnungen. Er gab mir fünf Prozent, weil ich ein paar Vortest, die die Faktoren herabgesenkt haben, gemacht hatte"; ergänzt Anita mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

"Das ist absolut erstaunlich", erwidere ich, drücke den Schreibtischstuhl nach hinten und greife nach meinem Snapple Tee mit Himbeergeschmack.

"Es ist praktisch Instinkt bei ihm", seufzt Anita, schaut stolz und neidisch zur gleichen Zeit. „Er führt eine Berechnung durch über den Wert des Yen gegenüber dem Dollar für Mai 2004, fügt eine weitere Zahl für die Russische Getreideernte 2003 hinzu, einen weiteren Faktor für das Ergebnis einer Kongresscampagne in Idaho, ob oder ob nicht eine niedrige Kohlenhydraternährung im Januar 2005 weit verbreitet sein wird, plus fünfundzwanzig andere Faktoren, und wird den Wert des John Deere Unternehmens an der Börse im August 2005 vorhersagen."

"Ich bin erstaunt, dass es nicht illegal ist", kommentiere ich lachend.

"Ich wette, das wäre es, wenn andere Menschen es auch tun könnten", sagt Anita grinsend. „Deswegen wird Dad als Genie angesehen, wenn es um Arithmantik geht. Er besitzt kaum die Fähigkeit zur Magie. Es ist, als ob die Natur alles in den Teil des Gehirns, der die Arithmantik steuert, gesteckt hat, und nichts für die anderen Disziplinen übrig gelassen hat."

"Wenn er versucht, ein Glas Wasser über den Tisch schweben zu lassen, bekommt er Kopfschmerzen von der Anstrengung. Lass ihn seinen Zauberstab über zwei Seiten mit Berechnungen schweben und es ist eine ganz andere Sache. Die Zahlen und Symbole schwirren herum, verändern sich und bringen sich in eine neue Reihenfolge basierend auf den temporalen Faktoren und Prozentsätzen des Einflusses im endgültigen Ergebnis. Bingo! Dad hat gerade den exakten Ausgang der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft vorausgesagt."

"Das lässt er besser nicht die Buchmacher in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten wissen", kommentiere ich.

"Glaube mir, Dad hat seine Geheimnisse. Er macht Sportvoraussagen nur zum Spaß und behält sich die geschäftlichen Voraussagen vor fürs Geld machen. Merlin weiß, da liegt das wahre Geld." Anita steht auf und streckt sich. „Bereit für eine Pause?"

Wir schieben uns vom Küchentisch weg und machen es uns auf Dracos stinkvornehmen Ledersofa gemütlich. Krummbein springt auf meinen Schoß, ein ziemlich offensichtliches Manöver, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Er war durch Dracos offene Tür gekommen. Da nur wir vier in dem Gebäude leben, haben wir entschieden, unsere Appartementtüren offen zu lassen, wenn wir Zeit für Gesellschaft haben. Eine geschlossene Tür bedeutet, anzuklopfen und auf Einlass zu warten. Cindy hat es noch nicht ganz kapiert. Ich glaube, sie ist bei Warren und seinem neuen Freund eines Abends reingeplatzt, als sie etwas im Wohnzimmer getan haben. Es muss sehr lehrreich gewesen sein, denn Cindy stellte viele Fragen darüber, wie schwule Jungs gewisse Dinge tun. Warren brach vor Lachen zusammen, als sie damit begann und gab Antworten, die Draco knall rot werden ließen.

Auf Cindys Bitte hin, beschrieb Warren einen Blow Job, in einer Weise, die sehr lehrreich war. Ich bin mir sicher, Severus wird zu schätzen wissen, was ich gelernt habe.

"Ich frage mich, was Dorothy zum Abendessen vorbereitet", sinniert Anita.

"Römischen Salat, gebratenes Hühnchen mit Kartoffelbrei, Bratensoße, grünen Bohnen mit Mandeln und Speck und Biskuitkuchen für hinterher", sagt Draco, der gegen die Tür gelehnt dasteht. „Anfang nächster Woche wird sie Kopien eines monatlichen Menüs in allen Briefkästen der Bewohner verteilen."

Anita winkt ihn herein und er nimmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, der Anita am nahesten steht. Er schaut bedrückt.

"Ist etwas passiert?", frage ich.

Dracos Kinn bewegt sich, als würde er abwägen, ob er etwas sagen soll oder nicht. Er winkt mit seiner rechten Hand und die Tür zum Hausflur schließt sich. Zwei Zauberstabbewegungen und der Geräusch-Unterdrückungszauber ist errichtet. Draco macht ein paar zusätzliche Zauberstabbewegungen und murmelt etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was für ein Zauberspruch es ist. Ich habe ihn niemals zuvor gesehen.

Draco setzt sich auf den Stuhl nahe Anita, lehnt sich vor und legt seine Hände um seine Knie. Er wippt ein paar Mal vor und zurück.

Ich habe ihn niemals zuvor so etwas tun sehen.

Er schaut zu Anita, die an den Rand des Sofas gerutscht ist und Dracos Knie streichelt. Er schaut von ihr weg und Anita beugt sich nach vorne und bewegt ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass er sie ansehen muss.

"Draco", sagt sie und erhält seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie ihn ermutigt zu sagen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht.

Ich erhebe mich, davon ausgehend, dass ich besser gehen sollte, um die beiden unter sich zu lassen.

"Es ist in Ordnung", sagt Draco zitternd, „du kannst bleiben, Hermine." Er hält inne und starrt unschlüssig zu Anita. „Ich – Ich brauche einen Rat. Hermine kennt die Situation in England und vielleicht könnt ihr beide mir helfen."

Ich setzte mich nur ungern wieder hin. Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, zu stören.

"Sag mir einfach, was los ist", sagt Anita sanft. Sie wirkt beruhigend und unterstützend.

"Ihr zwei müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr es nicht weitersagt, bis ich es erlaube", sagt Draco und streckt sich, damit er mit uns Augenkontakt halten kann.

"Ich verspreche es", sagt Anita.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich antworten soll. Eine meiner Aufgaben für den Orden ist es, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben und zu berichten. Wie kann ich Draco versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen?

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser gehen", erwidere ich und sehe Draco direkt in die Augen.

Draco schaut überrascht und Anita dreht sich zu mir um, mich anstarrend. Sie will gerade etwas sagen als Draco sich streckt und ihre Hand ergreift, um sie aufzuhalten.

"Es sind die Dinge, über die wir nicht sprechen können, oder?", sagt Draco und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Genau", erwidere ich. "Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst."

"Wahrscheinlich", sagt Draco und sieht mich genau an. „Nur, dass ich dir vertraue." Draco schüttelt seinen Kopf, als wenn er sich über sich selbst amüsiert. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir dürfen keine Freunde sein, nur dass wir es sind. Keiner von uns beiden ist der Mensch, der er war, bevor wir England verlassen haben."

"Nein, sind wir nicht", stimme ich zu. „Wir sind Freunde. Viel bessere Freunde als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, aber wir sind immer noch in einer schwierigen Situation."

"Ich gebe euch beiden eine schwierige Situation mit dem Ende meines Zauberstabes, wenn ihr nicht aufhört, in Rätseln zu sprechen", sagt Anita wütend und schaut, als würde sie uns beide verhexen.

"Offiziell stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten in diesem Krieg", erklärt Draco Anita. „Und da liegt das Problem." Draco fährt mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar und zieht frustriert daran. Sein Kopf schießt nach oben und er sieht aus, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Ich weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite im Krieg ich im Moment stehe. Ich brauche Hilfe und ich werde das Risiko eingehen, Hermine zu vertrauen. Ich bitte dich nur, genau darüber nachzudenken, bevor du diese Information an jemanden weitergibst, der sie gegen mich verwenden könnte."

Ich nicke. Es ist das einzige Versprechen, was ich geben kann.

Draco atmet tief ein. "Meine Eltern sind sozusagen in Schwierigkeiten", sagt er ausatmend. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von meinem Vater erhalten, in der er schreibt, dass ich in Chicago bleiben und nicht nach Hause kommen soll."

"Hat er irgendwelche Gründe genannt, warum?", fragt Anita.

Draco schließt und öffnet seine Faust.

"Du weißt, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist", sagt Draco und spricht die Worte so schnell aus, als ob er Angst hat, er würde sie sonst nicht sagen.

"Ich vermutete, dass das wahrscheinlich der Fall ist", sagt Anita ruhig.

Draco sieht mich an und ich nicke. Das sind nicht wirklich brandaktuelle Neuigkeiten, wenn man an das Zaubereiministerium und weitere Tausend Beweisstücke denkt.

"Mein Vater hat nicht genau gesagt, was los ist. Er verdeutlichte, dass er keine Zeit hat zum Erklären und das jemand anderes, den ich kenne, mit mir in Kontakt bleibt." Draco fährt mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar, unruhig daran ziehend. „Er hat gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord vorhat, mich zum Todesser an der Sommersonnenwende zu machen."

Anita streckt sich und ihre Augen weiten sich geschockt.

"Ist es das, was du willst?", frage ich, um Anita ein wenig Zeit zu geben, über ihre Überraschung hinweg zu kommen.

Draco schaut zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Er hat aufgehört, seine Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen und hat seine Knie ergriffen, um sich zu stabilisieren.

"Nein", sagt er einem entschiedenen Flüsterton. „Ich habe das niemals gewollt. Ich habe gesehen, was es Menschen antut und ich möchte nicht Teil davon sein."

"Wird der Dunkle Lord jemanden schicken, um dich zu holen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagt Draco und schaut in die Ferne. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er meine Eltern als Geiseln nimmt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das nicht tun muss."

Anita beugt sich vor und nimmt Dracos Hände in ihre.

"Wir müssen für dich Hilfe holen", sagt sie bestimmt. „Ich werde meinen Dad anrufen. Er wird sagen können, was zu tun ist."

Ich brauche nur einen Augenblick, um mich zu entscheiden.

"Möchtest du, dass wir dir helfen?", frage ich. „Ich kann dir Hilfe besorgen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es deine Eltern nicht noch in größere Gefahr bringt."

"Sprichst du vom Orden des Phönix?", fragt er.

Anita schaut zwischen uns erstaunt hin und her. Ich bleibe still. Anscheinend hat Anita schon vom Orden gehört und realisiert, dass Draco und ich wirklich offiziell auf verschiedenen Seiten in diesem Krieg stehen.

"Wenn es der Orden ist, könnte es der Dunkle Lord herausfinden"; sagt Draco besorgt. „Ich kann dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Er wird meinen Eltern weh tun." Ein Licht erscheint in seinen Augen und Draco schaut verschreckt. „Du bist im Orden, nicht wahr? Du darfst ihnen nichts sagen." Er will aufstehen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Draco", sagt Anita und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Hermine wird nichts machen, was du nicht willst, das sie tut. Sie ist eine Freundin."

Das kann ich Draco nicht versprechen. Ich muss diese Information an den Orden weitergeben, so schnell wie möglich. Bei den Todessern gibt es eine Krise, wenn jemand so wichtiges wie Lucius Malfoy gefangen gehalten wird. Ich hoffe, Severus geht es gut. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn über Telefon erreichen. Auf Antworten über das Paar-Tagebuch kann man bis zu einem Tag warten. Ein sehr nervenaufreibender Tag.

"Ich denke, es ist eine sehr gute Idee, mit Anitas Vater zu sprechen", antworte ich. „Wenn dein Vater gesagt hat, dass du nicht nach England zurückkommen darfst, muss er wissen, wovon er spricht. Wenn Voldemort jemand nach dir schickt, musst du Schutz haben."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagt Draco und steht von seinem Stuhl auf. Er beginnt, auf und ab zu laufen. „Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis mein Freund mich erneut kontaktiert."

"Ich weiß, was zu tun ist", sagt Anita, steht auf und durchquert den Raum zum Telefon. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Vater anrufen und Schutz organisieren."

Ich glaube nicht, dass Anita weiß, wie viel Schutz bereits um dieses Haus aufgebaut wurde. Es wäre keine gute Idee von mir, ihr das zu erzählen.

"Hast du immer noch deinen guten Feuerwhisky in der _Tee mit Ginseng_ Flasche?", frage ich Draco.

"Ja", sagt er und starrt zum Fenster hinaus.

Ich übernehme es selbst, durch die Schränke seiner Küche zu stöbern bis ich die Flasche mit _Tee mit Ginseng_ finde, an die ich mich erinnere, als wir kurz vor Weihnachten letztes Jahr betrunken wurden. Ich bin erschüttert bei der Anzahl Twinkies und Ding Dongs, die ich gefunden habe und ermahne mich, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Standpauke über die Konsequenzen von Junk Food Essen ist. Ich nehme drei Gläser aus einem anderen Schrank und bringe sie zusammen mit der Flasche zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf drücke ich ein Glas in seine Hand. Er nimmt einen Schluck und zieht ein Gesicht, als es brennend in den Magen fließt. Draco steht auf und stellt sich ans Fenster. Anita lässt ihr Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche gleiten und hält ihre Hand vor, um ihr eigenes Glas anzunehmen.

Wir schütten den Rest des fünfzig Jahre alten Feuerwhiskys in unseren Gläsern herunter bevor Anita zu sprechen anfängt.

"Wir können in vierundfünfzig Minuten im Büro von meinem Dad vorsprechen", sagt Anita. „Ich habe mit Keiko Takahashi gesprochen, welche die Sicherheit bei Digital Magic leitet. Sie sagt, dass Sicherheitsbeamte auf ihrem Weg sind, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand in das Gebäude kommt, der hier nicht hergehört."

"Denkst du, dass er wirklich Todesser schicken würde, um dich zu holen?", fragt Anita.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagt Draco. „Ich denke nicht, vor allem da sie nicht direkt ins Gebäude kommen können und sich öffentlich zeigen müssten. Es gibt nicht viele von ihnen, die wissen, wie sie sich den Muggeln anpassen müssen. In Todesserroben und –masken würden sie ausschauen, als wäre Halloween dieses Jahr etwas früher", schnaubt Draco.

Ich weiß, dass ich im Moment viel klarer denke als Draco.

"Sie würden sich selbst glamouren oder einen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber verwenden", kommentiere ich sanft. „Er würde im Moment niemanden schicken. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel und er möchte die Dinge mit Vorsicht managen. Er würde dich erst rufen. Er würde niemanden schicken, um dich zu holen, außer du erscheinst nicht."

Draco steckt seine Hände in seine Taschen und starrt aus dem Fenster hinaus.

* * *

Anitas Portschlüssel brachte uns zum gleichen Transportraum, den Bill und ich benutzten, als wir das letzte Mal das Hauptquartier von Digital Magic besucht haben. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr erleichtert gewesen bin, als Laketha uns dort traf und uns zu Daniel Schulers Büro begleitete. Wir befanden uns im Empfangsbereich als Keiko Takahashi zu uns kam. Anita stellte sie als Leiterin für Sicherheit bei Digital Magic vor. Frau Takahashi ist umwerfend schön mit ihren Mandelaugen und langem schwarzen Haar. Als eine emanzipierte Hexe aus den Neunzigern bin ich erfreut zu sehen, dass Mr. Schuler Frauen in wichtigen Positionen bei Digital Magic beschäftigt.

Wir warteten fünfzehn gespannte Minuten, bevor wir ins Büro des Präsidenten und Geschäftsführers von Digital Magic, GmbH, geführt wurden.

Daniel Schuler sieht durchschnittlich aus. Er trägt einen marineblauen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd und einer Krawatte mit sich abwechselnden Streifen von gelb und marineblau. Er ist etwas größer als der Durchschnitt und verkörpert einen Mann in mittleren Jahren. Blaue Augen werden umrahmt von einer mit Silber eingefassten Brille, die sehr gut zu seinem ergrauenden, mausbraunen Haar passt. Es ist nichts Beeindruckendes an ihm, wenn man ihn sieht. Und dann beginnt er zu sprechen und du erkennst plötzlich, dass du in der Anwesenheit eines Mannes bist, der vielleicht sehr wohl einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt ist, sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer.

Als erstes muss er sich aus der Umarmung von Anita befreien. Wo immer er auch seine Finger hat, er ist immer noch ein Dad.

Mein Herz schmerzt für einen Moment als ich mich daran erinnere, wie es gewesen ist, meinen eigenen Dad zu haben.

Ich darf jetzt nicht daran denken. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel.

Mr. Schuler sieht sich im Raum um.

"Keiko", sagt er, "ich denke, Draco würde mehr Privatsphäre bevorzugen. Wenn ich dich und Laketha bitten dürfte, draußen vor meinem Büro zu warten, bis wir fertig sind?"

Die zwei Frauen nicken und gehen.

„Ich hätte Anita und Hermine gern dabei", sagt Draco und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch von Mr. Schuler.

"Das ist deine Entscheidung", erwidert Mr. Schuler von seinem Platz hinter dem großen Schreibtisch. „Ich denke, du kannst Anita mit allem vertrauen, was du zu sagen hast. Ich kenne Hermine nicht so gut wie du, deshalb, wenn du denkst, du kannst ihr vertrauen, ist das in Ordnung für mich."

Mr. Schuler ist vorsichtig im Umgang mit meiner Rolle als Botin für den Orden.

"Dafür bin ich dankbar", antwortet Draco. „Hermine kennt die Situation in Großbritannien sehr gut und hat Freunde, die aktiv in den Krieg involviert sind."

"Geht es darum?", fragt Schuler.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was vor sich geht", sagt Draco und klingt sehr ruhig und gefasst. Es hat ihm geholfen, ein wenig Zeit zu haben, bevor wir hier angekommen sind, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich habe heute Morgen eine Nachricht von meinem Vater erhalten. Er hat berichtet, dass er und meine Mutter im Manor als Gefangene gehalten werden. Von Todessern. Auf Befehl von Lord Voldemort."

Ich vermute, Draco wollte den letzten Worten Dramaturgie verleihen.

"Dein Vater ist ein Todesser", erwidert Schuler, ebenfalls ruhig. „Warum sollte er als Gefangener gehalten werden? Von dem, was ich über den Dunklen Lord weiß, hätte er deine Eltern sofort getötet, wenn sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise verraten hätten."

Mr. Schuler hat Draco gerade wissen lassen, dass er auf dem Laufenden ist über das, was in Großbritannien vor sich geht. Er sprach von Voldemort als dem Dunklen Lord, somit weiß er, wie Todesser ihn nennen.

"Ich kenne nicht die ganzen Details", sagt Draco und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ein Freund versucht herauszufinden, warum genau sie Gefangene sind. In der Zwischenzeit wurde mir von meinem Vater befohlen und besagtem Freund empfohlen, nicht nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren. Der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, dass ich das Dunkle Mal am Abend der Sommersonnenwende erhalten soll."

"An der Sommersonnenwende?", sagt Schuler und schaut gedankenvoll. „21. Juni?"

"Ja", nickt Draco.

Mr. Schuler schaut, als wäre er in Gedanken versunken, mit seinem Zeigefinger tippt er auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Dad?", fragt Anita.

Schuler erstarrt für einen Augenblick und Anita schenkt ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. Eine dieser Vater und Tochter Kommunikationen, die ich auch mit Dad hatte.

Mein Herz springt erneut. Neid und Schmerz verlangen meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mr. Schuler schaut Draco an.

"Es scheint, als hättest du eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen, Sohn", sagt er und schaut Draco genau an.

"Die Entscheidung ist nicht schwer", sagt Draco und fährt mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, "es sind die Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidung für meine Eltern, die mir Sorgen bereiten."

"Du musst schon genau sagen, was du meinst", sagt Anita, schmeichelnd.

"Ich will das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen", sagt Draco mit Nachdruck. „Ich will kein Todesser sein. Ich will auch nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord meine Eltern tötet, weil ich nicht das tue, was er sagt."

Mr. Schuler steht auf und kommt um den Schreibtisch herum. Er setzt sich auf die Ecke des Schreibtisches, die Anita am nahesten ist.

"Ich bin bereit, dir zu helfen", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Ich werde einen vierundzwanzig Stunden Schutz für dich arrangieren. Sie werden zu dem ein Auge auf Anita, Hermine und Warren haben."

"Danke", sagt Draco.

"Wenn es notwendig ist", fährt Mr. Schuler fort, „kann ich dich verstecken, wo sie dich niemals finden werden. Der Nachteil deines Verschwindens wird sein, dass deine Eltern wahrscheinlich den Preis dafür bezahlen werden."

"Ich werde mich nicht verstecken", beharrt Draco. „Das steht für mich außer Frage."

"Wie viel bist du persönlich bereit, zu riskieren?", fragt Schuler, in trügerisch lässigem Ton.

"So viel, wie notwendig ist", antwortet Draco bestimmt. „Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass ich meinen Eltern helfen kann, aus England zu entkommen, werde ich es tun. Auch wenn es bedeutet, ihre Befehle zu ignorieren und zurück nach Großbritannien zu gehen."

"Im Moment", erwidert Schuler und sieht zufrieden bei Dracos Antwort aus, "wissen wir nicht, was unsere Möglichkeiten sind. Wir werden diese Möglichkeit im Hinterkopf behalten."

"Eine Sache, von der ich denke, dass ich sie brauche, ist mehr Okklumentiktraining", sagt Draco. „Wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber treten muss, wird er herausfinden, dass Sie mir geholfen haben und dass ich ihm gegenüber nicht loyal bin."

Mr. Schuler lächelt.

"Du hast mehr Freunde als dir vielleicht bewusst ist", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Eine Person, die im Moment nicht genannt werden darf, hat eine Bitte, die dich betrifft, geäußert. Ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass du das Training erhältst." Mr. Schuler greift vor und drückt einen Knopf auf einem Gerät auf seinem Schreibtisch.

"Könnten Sie Keiko und Laketha wieder herein schicken und Roger dazu holen?"

Die Bürotür öffnet sich und Ms. Takahashi und Laketha treten wieder ein. Ich bin sehr überrascht, Professor Littlehorse ihnen folgen zu sehen.

"Professor Littlehorse?", fragt Anita und klingt verwirrt. Sie sieht zwischen dem Professor und ihrem Vater hin und her.

"Ein und derselbe", erwidert der Professor in einem neckenden Ton.

"Regel Nummer eins", sagt Mr. Schuler, unterbrechend, um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns allen zu erlangen. „Anita wird nicht Teil des Krieges in Großbritannien werden", sagt er und sieht zu Draco. „Wie auch immer es mit deiner und Hermines Beteiligung weiter geht, Anita bleibt außen vor."

"Dad", sagt Anita und klingt äußerst genervt.

Mr. Schuler schüttelt seinen Kopf und zeigt mit einem Finger auf sie. „Du hältst dich da raus, junge Dame", beharrt Mr. Schuler. „Du wirst nicht direkt in den Krieg involviert werden. Du hast deine Beziehung mit Draco und weiter wird es nicht gehen."

"Das letzte Mal, als ich es überprüft habe", reagiert Anita, "habe ich die legale Definition eines Erwachsenen erreicht. Wenn Draco in Schwierigkeiten ist, möchte ich helfen."

"Das letzte Mal, als ich es überprüft habe", antwortet Mr. Schuler und klingt sehr ernst, „warst du meine Tochter und ich habe jede deiner Rechnungen bezahlt. Obendrein bist du eine amerikanische Hexe und hast nicht die Fähigkeiten oder Erfahrung, dabei zu helfen. Du wirst dich raus halten oder ich werde dich mit nach Hause nehmen und Keiko wird dich in deinem Schlafzimmer bewachen, bis die ganze Sache überstanden ist."

"Daddy", stöhnt Anita. "Das würdest du nicht tun."

Anitas Augen weiten sich als sie Ms. Takahashi sie in einer äußerst raubtierhaften Weise anlächeln sieht.

Draco greift herüber und berührt ihre Hand.

"Dein Vater hat recht", sagt Draco sanft. „Ich finde es schön, dass du helfen möchtest, aber dich direkt zu involvieren, würde dich in Gefahr bringen und mir noch mehr Sorgen machen. Es wird dir nicht helfen, das von mir zu hören, aber Hermine und ich sind mit diesem Krieg vertraut, seit wir Kinder waren. Wir haben Fähigkeiten, die du nicht hast und ich bin wirklich froh, dass du sie niemals hast entwickeln müssen."

Anita schaut kampfeslustig.

"Draco hat recht", sagt Laketha. „Deine direkte Teilnahme, wäre mehr eine Last als eine Hilfe. Um ehrlich zu sein, du würdest im Weg stehen und wir müssten dich beschützen. Du kannst am besten helfen, in dem du Draco und Hermine unterstützt. Es ist ihr Kampf, nicht deiner."

Anita schaut jeden zornig an, was ihr Vater ignoriert während er sich wieder an Draco zum Sprechen wendet.

"Ich habe Professor Littlehorse gebeten, hier zu sein, damit er beginnen kann, dich in Okklumentik zu unterweisen", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Du wirst eine Menge in ganz kurzer Zeit lernen müssen, deshalb hat Roger zugestimmt, mit deinem Training sofort zu beginnen."

"Wir werden heute Abend beginnen", sagt Professor Littlehorse und stellt sich an die Seite von Mr. Schulers Schreibtisch.

"Ich hatte bereits ein wenig Okklumentikunterricht", erklärt Draco.

Ich würde wetten, dass Severus ihn unterrichtet hat.

"Nicht in der Weise", erwidert Professor Littlehorse. „Du hast Okklumentik im europäischen Stil gelernt, welches auf dem fernöstlichen Modell beruht. Das ist die Methode, die fast überall auf der Welt praktiziert wird. Ich werde dir die Navajo Version beibringen. Unsere Methoden sind signifikant anders und höchst effektiv gegenüber der europäischen Technik. Ich habe gehört, dass Lord Voldemort ein Legilimentiker mit außergewöhnlicher Macht ist, aber er stand noch keinem Indianerzauberer gegenüber."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es andere Techniken gibt", werfe ich ein.

"Indianer entwickelten Legilimentik und Okklumentik abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt", erwidert Professor Littlehorse mit einem Severus-ähnlichen Grinsen. „Unsere Methoden sind ganz anders als eure. Außer Voldemort hat bei einem Indianer Schamanen gelernt, wird er nicht fähig sein, mentale Barrieren zu durchbrechen, die durch die Navajo Technik errichtet wurden."

"Weiter sollte unsere Diskussion im Moment nicht gehen", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Alles Weitere könnte von einem fähigen Legilimentiker in deinem Kopf gefunden werden. Wenn Roger sagt, dass du bereit bist, werden wir fortfahren, über die Situation in Großbritannien zu sprechen."

Laketha tritt vor.

"Wenn du zurück in dein Appartementgebäude gehst", sagt sie, „wirst du bemerken, dass die Banne erweitert wurden. Jeder, der das Dunkle Mal trägt und das Anwesen betritt, wird die Banne auslösen. Wenn das passiert, werden unsere Sicherheitsleute hinein apparieren, in dem sie die Hintertüren benutzen, die wir in deine Banne installieren werden. Wir haben zudem Agenten, die den Auftrag haben, das Gebäude zu bewachen und jedem von euch folgen, wenn ihr das Gebäude verlasst. Ich möchte dich eindringlich darin bestärken, niemanden weiter einziehen zu lassen, bevor diese Situation nicht unter Kontrolle haben."

Ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie dies als Möglichkeit ansehen, das preis zu geben, was sie bereits getan haben.

"Niemand weiteres ist geplant, bis Juli einzuziehen, wenn die Sommerkurse am Avalon anfangen werden", sagt Draco.

Laketha und Ms. Takahashi tauschen einen Blick aus.

"Bis dahin sind wir vorbereitet", sagt Laketha.

"Können wir Warren erzählen, was vor sich geht?", fragt Anita.

"Wir müssen ein Treffen für ihn mit Laketha arrangieren, damit er in Kenntnis gesetzt wird", schlägt Ms. Takahashi vor. „Es könnte morgen stattfinden."

"Was ist mit Adam?", fragt Anita.

"Er wird unter Bewachung sein", sagt Ms. Takahashi. „Das ist alles, was wir zu unseren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sagen werden bis Mr. Malfoy kompetent in Okklumentik ist."

"Unter diesen Umständen", sagt Professor Littlehorse, "würde ich das Training gern Draco und Hermine anbieten. Beide wissen genug über diese Sache, um eine Bedrohung darzustellen, sollten beide Gegenstand einer Sondierung werden."

"Ich bin auf jeden Fall bereit, es zu lernen", verkünde ich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu lernen, wie man das macht. Vielleicht kann ich Severus ihre Techniken beibringen und helfen, ihn besser vorm Dunklen Lord zu beschützen.

"Wenn Roger bereit ist, die Zeit aufzubringen, zwei Schüler zu unterrichten", sagt Mr. Schuler, „dann bin ich bereit, es zu erlauben. Draco muss für einen Crash Kurs bevorzugt werden. Wenn Roger verkündet, dass er ausreichend befähigt ist, werden wir uns wieder treffen. Bis dahin, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns verabschieden."

Alle nicken. Ich muss mich sofort an mein Tagebuch setzen.

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
Verschlüsselt durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen**

**An: Daniel Schuler; Digitalmage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse; Littlehorse at  
Datum: 10. Mai 1999  
Re: Erste Sitzung**

Ich habe mich heute Abend mit Draco getroffen und wir haben unseren Unterricht begonnen. Er hat bereits Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik, dabei die europäischen Methoden anwendend. Er muss wieder vergessen, was er bisher gelernt hat, um die Navajo Technik zu erlernen. Das wird ein paar Tage in Anspruch annehmen, bevor es mir möglich sein wird, ihm dabei zu helfen, seine mentalen Barrieren wieder zu errichten. Ich schlage vor, dass er genau von deinen Sicherheitsleuten beobachtet wird. Wenn Voldemort Draco jetzt in die Hände bekommt, wird er erfahren, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht loyal ist und bekommt genug Informationen, um unsere Unterstützung für den Orden des Phönix ernstlich zu gefährden.

Übrigens, könntest du mir den kompletten Text von dem Gezeichneten Mann und der Maid Prophezeiung schicken? Als wir in deinem Büro waren, habe ich ein wenig Zeit in Hermine Grangers Kopf verbracht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich kenne die fraglichen Identitäten. Ich würde gern die Prophezeiung überprüfen, bevor ich dir meine Meinung mitteile.

* * *

**An: Roger Littlehorse; Littlehorse at  
Von: Daniel Schuler; Digitalmage at a w l . c o m  
Datum: 10. Mai 1999  
Re: Erste Sitzung**

Hier ist sie:

_The wizard of Dark Humours shall seek out the Maiden. The partner of the Marked Man, their creation alone can contain his magic._

Das ist die englische Übersetzung von Nostradamus Version in Latein. Ich erwarte gespannt deine Interpretation.

* * *

**An: Daniel Schuler; Digitalmage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse; Littlehorse at  
Datum: 11. Mai 1999  
Re: Granger**

Aufgrund der Prophezeiung möchte ich sofort mit dem Training von Hermine Granger in Okklumentik beginnen. Es gibt für mich keinen Zweifel, dass sie die fragliche Maid und Severus Snape der Gezeichnete Mann ist. Ich habe nicht alle Details in ihrem Kopf gesehen, aber ich werde noch mehr herausfinden, wenn ich mit ihrem Training begonnen habe. Hermine und Snape sind die Hersteller eines Trankes, der als Waffe gegen Voldemort eingesetzt wird. Wir möchten sicherlich mehr darüber wissen.

Übrigens, Hermine Granger und Severus Snape sind vor kurzem ein Liebespaar geworden. Er spukt definitiv sehr oft in ihrem Geist herum. Da sie nicht länger eine Maid ist, muss etwas, dass sie kreiert haben, bereits existieren und es ist die Sache, die Voldemorts Magie eindämmen wird.

* * *

**An: Roger Littlehorse; Littlehorse at  
Von: Daniel Schuler; Digitalmage at  
Datum: 11. Mai 1999  
Re: Granger**

Das erklärt vieles. Kurz nachdem ich deine E-Mail erhalten hatte, habe ich auch Berechnungen durchgeführt. Ich habe die Faktoren von Hermine Granger und Severus Snape in die Prophezeiung über den Gezeichneten Mann und die Maid eingefügt. Es passt perfekt.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das entgangen ist. Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Adam mit ihr im letzten Herbst ausgegangen ist und ich niemals die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen habe, dass mein Sohn es nicht über die erste Schwelle bei ihr geschafft hat. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich getrennt haben. Mit den beiden wäre es eh nicht gut gegangen, aber sie hatte ein starkes, Schicksal-basierendes Gefühl, sie fühle sich zu jemand anderen hingezogen, der viel besser zu ihr passt.

Als ich die Snape und Hermine Faktoren in die Gleichung einsetzte, zusammen mit den neuen Informationen über die Malfoys und Draco, wurden meine Berechnungen sehr präzise. Der Ausgang des Krieges wird am 21. Juni entschieden werden, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wer auch immer gewinnt, was dann geschieht, wird den Krieg gewinnen. Wir müssen sicher stellen, dass es die richtige Seite ist.

Beginne mit Hermines Okklumentiktraining, aber erlaube ihr und Draco nicht, mit einander zu üben. Bis sie nicht ausblocken können, was sie wissen, könnte jeder Snape verraten, und ich vermute, Hermine weiß genug, das ganze Schiff zum Kentern zu bringen, wenn sie zu Voldemort gebracht werden würde.

tbc


	86. Kapitel 86

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**13. Mai 1999  
Severus**

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Hermine**

Liebe Hermine,

wieder einmal nehme ich mir ein paar Minuten Zeit, um dir zu schreiben. Mit der Waffenentwicklung, dem Unterrichten und Schülern zu helfen, sich auf ihre ZAGs und UTZe vorzubereiten, hat der Tag nicht genügend Stunden. Glücklicherweise hat der Dunkle Lord mich nicht gerufen, dadurch bekomme ich ausreichend Schlaf.

Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Die Runespoor befindet sich im Ei formenden Zyklus, wie von Ellen bestätigt. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass die Eier irgendwann zwischen dem 22. und 26. gelegt werden. Zumindest werden wir dann wissen, wo wir im Bezug auf die Fähigkeit unserer Waffe, die Magie des Dunklen Lords zu unterdrücken, stehen.

George und Fred sind dauerhaft unserem Team zugeteilt worden. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich die Zwillinge am besten beschreiben kann. Ohne Zweifel sind sie zwei der kreativsten Individuen auf diesem Planeten. Wie auch immer, die Art, wie sie ihre neuen Produkte entwickeln, muss erstaunlich unbeständig sein. Als ich vor ein paar Nächten im Hauptquartier angekommen bin, waren die Zwillinge und deine zwei Freunde im Keller und studierten die Eigenschaften von Muggel-Wasserballons, die sie hergestellt hatten. Aus reiner Kuriosität oder aus der Möglichkeit eines heimlichen Imperius heraus, fühlte ich mich dazu gezwungen, zuzusehen als sie einen Teil des Studiums dazu verwendeten, eine Wasserballonschlacht im Hinterhof durchzuführen. Sie bewarfen sich, bis sie durchnässt waren.

Ich glaube, es gab einen kurzen tollkühnen Moment, als sie in Erwägung zogen, mich als Ziel auszuwählen. Glücklicherweise war mein Gesichtsausdruck ausreichend, sie davon abzuhalten, deshalb wurden keine Unverzeihlichen gesprochen.

Nachdem sie ausgiebig die Eigenschaften des Explodierens von wassergefüllten Latexballons getestet hatten, führten sie einen Vergleich zu wassergefüllten Latexkondomen durch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich sie dann ihrem Spielzeug überlassen und bin nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um mit meiner Prüfung der relevanten Literatur für unser Projekt fortzufahren. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie die Überbleibsel der zerborstenen Wasserballons und Kondome im Hinterhof entsorgt haben. Ansonsten wird es sehr wahrscheinlich beim nächsten Ordenstreffen eine Menge Fragen geben.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie Wasserballonschlachten in unser Konzept, eine Methode zur Überstellung unserer Waffe zu entwickeln, passt, aber sie haben auf jeden Fall sehr enthusiastisch daran gearbeitet.

Trotz des Rückschritts bestimmter Teammitglieder zu einem sehr unreifen Punkt in ihrer sozialen Entwicklung, haben wir einen Fortschritt in unseren Bemühungen, ein Zustellsystem für unsere Waffe zu entwickeln, gemacht. Wir haben eine ganze Menge Behältnisse ausgeschlossen, die nicht funktionieren. Ich komme immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass wir eine Art verzaubertes Glas benutzen müssen. Einige von uns verbringen jede freie Minute damit, in der Literatur nach verschiedenen Schließzaubern für Glassobjekte zu suchen.

Bill führt eine Liste mit Zaubersprüchen, die berücksichtigt und verworfen wurden. Er wird dir am Montag eine Kopie schicken und du kannst in der Avalon-Datenbank nachsehen, ob es irgendwelche Zaubersprüche gibt, die wir übersehen haben.

In deinem letzten Eintrag hast du gesagt, dass du nicht mehr nach Großbritannien zurückkommen kannst, bis dein Semester am 28. Mai zu ende sein wird, weil du deine Hausarbeiten für dieses Semester fertig stellen musst. Das ist in Ordnung, da du nur zum Fuchsbau und zum Hauptquartier gehen kannst. Wie ich dir in meinem letzten Eintrag erzählt habe, sollst du, auf Anordnung des Dunklen Lords, bei der ersten Gelegenheit, wenn du die Vereinigten Staaten verlässt, geschnappt werden. Wenn du gehst, wird von Draco erwartet, seinen Vater zu informieren. Der Dunkle Lord würde sofort benachrichtigt werden, damit die Todesser darüber informiert werden können, dass du dich vielleicht im Land aufhältst. Dieses Risiko dürfen wir nicht eingehen.

Wie geht es mit deinem Okklumentiktraining voran? Mir war nicht bekannt, dass der Navajo-Stamm eine andere Form der Okklumentik entwickelt hat. Es ist gut, dass Professor Littlehorse dich und Draco trainiert. Wie auch immer, ich werde mein Urteil darüber, ob seine Methoden undurchdringbar für die europäischen Methoden der Legilimentik sind oder nicht, zurückhalten bis Albus und ich die Möglichkeit hatten, die Schilde, die ihr entwickelt, zu testen.

Währenddessen dürfen du und Draco nicht über Dinge reden, die etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun haben, bis ihr beide eure Schutzschilde errichtet habt. Es ist ein zu großes Risiko, dass der Dunkle Lord Draco rufen wird, bevor die Einführung stattfindet. Er könnte sogar einen Todesser schicken, um Draco zurück zu begleiten. Wenn er es tut, werden Schulers Leute agieren und der Dunkle Lord wird wissen, dass Draco ein Verräter an der Sache ist. Jegliche Art von schwerer Körperverletzung würde dann folgen, wenn dies bekannt wird.

Wie die Dinge sich auch entwickeln werden, Draco könnte dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen und uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Sofern er nicht mächtige Schutzschilde errichtet hat, werden sie fallen und der Dunkle Lord wird jedes Stückchen wertvoller Information hervorziehen, das er in Dracos Geist finden kann.

Ich muss jetzt los. Bevor ich gehe und zu meinen Verpflichtungen zurückkehre, möchte ich dich wissen lassen, dass ich sehr oft an dich denke. Die Erinnerung deiner Hände auf meiner Haut, das Gefühl deines weichen Haars an meiner Schulter, die Berührung deiner Lippen gegen meine. Diese kurzen Momente, die wir vor zwei Wochen geteilt haben, sind zugleich Trost und Qual. Trost, weil sie passiert sind und ich sie halten kann, wenn ich dich nicht halten kann. Qual, weil ich nicht weiß, wann wir wieder zusammen sein können.

So oder so denke ich über den Tag an dich bis in die Nacht hinein.

Dein  
Severus

* * *

**Severus  
Am Abend**

"Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis du mal ein Zitronenbonbon zu viel gelutscht hast", stelle ich in meiner höhnischsten Stimme, die ich aufbringen kann, fest. „Der Zucker hat sich in deinem Gehirn festgesetzt, dir den Rest gegeben und du hast deinen verdammten Verstand verloren."

"Also, Severus", sagt Albus mit einem Ausdruck unendlicher Ruhe. „Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich es nicht als notwendige Schutzvorkehrung für dich ansehen würde."

„Ich muss Albus in diesem Fall zustimmen", ergänzt Chester Sommersby, „und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr es mich schmerzt, das zuzugeben."

Albus und Chester stehen Seite an Seite. Beide haben einen schneeweißen Bart, deren Länge in Metereinheiten gemessen werden muss. Diese Bärte hüpfen in einem, wie es aussieht sorgsam einstudierten Einklang auf und ab, als die beiden Männer übereinstimmend nicken.

Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, dass diese Zwei weiter mit einander über unsere Strategie diskutieren würden, für unseren geplanten Angriff bei der Todesseraufnahme auf dem Malfoy-Anwesen am 21. Juni. Das würde ihnen keine Zeit geben, über alberne Pläne, sich an dem Dunklen Mal zu schaffen zu machen, nachzudenken.

"Wenn die Waffe aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktioniert oder wir den Kampf verlieren, wird der Dunkle Lord erfahren, dass du ein Verräter bist", stellt Chester mit Nachdruck klar. „Wir müssen dich dann aus Großbritannien schaffen. Schulers Leute werden für so viele, wie wir in die Vereinigten Staaten evakuieren können, Schutzhäuser organisieren. Wenn sie den Kampf übernehmen müssen, werden sie alles, was du über den Lord, seine Organisation und seine Methoden weißt, brauchen.

"Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das Dunkle Mal zu neutralisieren", sagt Albus. „Du kannst dich nicht erfolgreich in den Vereinigten Staaten mit einem aktiven Dunklen Mal verstecken. Ich würde es bevorzugen, deinen linken Unterarm nicht amputieren zu müssen, damit es funktioniert."

Und wieder einmal beweist Albus, dass keine gute Sache jemals ungestraft geschieht. Auf Poppys Bitte hin habe ich einen höchst spezialisierten Trank gebraut, der Albus hohen Blutdruck viel besser kontrolliert als der Standardtrank. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wäre er zurück in Hogwarts unter Poppys wachsamen Augen anstatt hier im Hauptquartier ein verdammter Wichtigtuer zu sein. Er ist hier und plant Dinge mit Sommersby, die mich töten werden.

"Finde einen anderen Weg", schnaube ich, „ich werde nicht dein Versuchskaninchen sein."

"Lass mich aussprechen, Severus", schmeichelt Albus.

Albus und Sommersby haben aufgehört, auf und ab zu hüpfen. Albus kommt an meine Seite und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter, mich hinüber ziehend zu dem Stuhl vor dem Kamin, der normalerweise seiner ist. Diese Aktion allein genügt, um Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf zum Schrillen zu bringen. Sommersby nimmt den Lehnsessel gegenüber von mir ein. Albus beschäftigt sich damit, Feuerwhisky für Chester und mich und für sich selbst ein Glas Rotwein einzugießen.

Ich sehe ihn fragend an.

"Mir ist eines pro Tag erlaubt", sagt Albus und schaut traurig auf das kleine Glas, welches nur ein paar Schlückchen enthält. Er schaut neidisch auf unsere Feuerwhiskys.

Ich fühle mich nicht im Mindesten schuldig, als ich einen großzügigen Schluck meines Feuerwhiskys genieße, während Albus zuschaut.

"Während ich dein Widerstreben, ein gutes Stück meines Armes abzuhacken, begrüße", erkläre ich vorsichtig und bin dabei die Geduld in Person, "würde ich es gegenüber der stundenlangen Folterung durch den Dunklen Lord, bevor er mir einen seiner qualitativen Avada Kedavras anbietet, bevorzugen. Wenn du in irgendeiner Weise an dem Dunklen Mal herumdokterst, wird er es wissen. Wie denkst du, hat er herausgefunden, dass Regulus Black versucht hat, überzulaufen? Du weißt, wie gut das verlief."

"Das ist genau der Grund, warum wir einen anderen Weg finden möchten", sagt Albus. „Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist mich anzuhören, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst."

Wenn ich gerade einen langen, leidenden Seufzer von mir gegeben habe, ist das weil ich leide und es verdiene, darüber zu seufzen.

"Professor Franks und Madame Long haben die letzten neun Jahre an der Analyse _und Neutralisierung_ von bindenden Sklavenmalen gearbeitet", sagt Albus. „Entsprechend der Informationen, die ich habe, haben sie erfolgreich siebenundvierzig Zauberer und Hexen von ihren Bindungen befreit."

"Und in wie vielen Fällen haben sie es nicht geschafft?", erwidere ich.

"Laut Professor Franks ist es ihnen in vierzehn Fällen nicht gelungen", antwortet Albus. „In den Fällen konnten sie keine Analyse an dem Bindungssklavenmal durchführen, weil sie kein vergleichbares Mal finden konnten, um eine Analyse darauf aufzubauen. Wenn ich sage, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, meine ich, dass sie nicht mal versucht haben, das Mal zu neutralisieren, weil sie keine ausreichenden Informationen über den magischen Zustand der Kennzeichnung hatten. In allen Fällen, in denen es ihnen möglich war, eine Bindung zwischen einem Sklavenmal und einem bekannten aktiven Mal zu erstellen, konnten sie die Analyse durchführen. Als Professor Franks und Madame Long die Erkennungsmale analysieren konnten, konnten sie sichere Wege finden, sie zu neutralisieren."

"Warum wurde das dann nicht verkündet?", frage ich. „Wenn sie das Wissen haben, Sklavenbindungen zu neutralisieren, würden sie doch wollen, dass es bekannt wird?"

"In meinem Gespräch mit Professor Franks", sagt Albus, "hat sie klargestellt, wenn sie bekannt geben würden, dass sie gebundene Sklaven von ihrem Mal befreien können, die Sklavenhalter die Zusammensetzung ihre Male verändern würden, um es schwieriger zu machen, sie zu befreien. Sie glauben, dass eine öffentliche Bekanntmachung ihre Bemühungen zu dieser Zeit zunichte machen würde."

"Alles, worum wir dich bitten, ist zuzusehen", sagt Chester. „Professor Franks und Madame Long werden ihre Analyse heute Abend durchführen. Sie werden im zusätzlichen Schlafzimmer im dritten Stock sein. Ich habe einen Spiegel in dem Zimmer aufgehängt und du wirst alles über einen Spiegel in deinem Schlafzimmer sehen und hören können. Die zwei Damen werden dich weder treffen, noch von deiner Anwesenheit wissen."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, sehr besorgt über diese ganze Sache.

"Ich kann sicherlich aus einem Versteck heraus zusehen, aber das ist nicht meine wahre Sorge", betone ich. „Wenn sie einen Fehler in ihrer Analyse begehen, wird der Dunkle Lord informiert werden, dass jemand sich an seinem Dunklen Mal zu schaffen macht. Er wird wissen wollen, wer das tut. Wir wissen nicht, ob er fähig sein wird, unter den gegeben Umständen, das wahrzunehmen. Oder es könnte sein, dass er herausfinden wird, wer es ist, durch den Prozess der Eliminierung, wenn er die Male von aktiven Todessern testet."

"Das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, ist dass der Dunkle Lord herausfinden wird, dass Gefangene in Askaban mit dem Dunklen Mal wieder in Experimenten benutzt werden", beharrt Albus.

"Das ist nicht das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte", erwidere ich und werde langsam sehr genervt, dass diese zwei nicht über das Unmittelbare hinaus denken. „Das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, ist dass wir offen legen, dass es einen _Grund_ gibt, warum jemand ein Dunkles Mal neutralisieren will. Die erste Schlussfolgerung des Dunklen Lords wird sein, dass es einen Verräter in seinen Reihen gibt. Seine Antwort wird sein, dass er alle Todesser tief untersuchen wird. Während es mir nichts ausmacht, dass Dolohov, Rookwood und die anderen Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wäre es mir lieber, es zu vermeiden, ein Spion zu sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord speziell nach einem sucht. Seine Crucios sind äußerst effektiv und er hat ein spezielles Talent mit Avada Kedavra."

"Ich verstehe, dass es gewisse Risiken gibt, die ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen", bietet Chester an. „Ich bitte dich trotzdem, zuzusehen und deine Entscheidung erst zu treffen, bis du gesehen hast, wie die Damen ihre Analyse durchführen."

Es gibt Momente, wenn Albus übermächtige Persönlichkeit und Manipulation ausreichen, dass ich ihn vom Astronomie Turm schubsen möchte. Chester Sommersby ist eine andere Sache. Vielleicht weil wir so wenig gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben. Wenn ich Sommersby so regelmäßig sehen würde wie Albus, würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich direkt Albus hinterher schicken. Bewahre mich vor mächtigen Zauberern, die mich dazu bringen möchten, Dinge zu tun, die gut für mich sind.

Oh, also gut. Ich werde nur zusehen. Wenn ich etwas bemerke, das meine Situation in Gefahr bringen könnte, werde ich den Prozess stoppen.

"Ich werde durch den Spiegel zusehen", seufze ich schwerfällig. „Wie auch immer, ich behalte mir das Recht vor, dir eine Patronus-Nachricht zu schicken, wenn ich denke, dass etwas getan wird, das Schwierigkeiten verursachen könnte."

"Natürlich, natürlich", erklärt Albus strahlend.

Es ist leicht für ihn, zufrieden zu sein, da er schon wieder seinen Willen durchgesetzt hat.

"Ich habe den Bericht von Dobby über seinen Besuch im Malfoy Manor erhalten", sage ich, das Thema abrupt wechselnd. „Pudding kann sich mit ihm in einem Baumverschlag in der Nähe vom Bach auf der Südseite des Anwesens treffen. Die Hauselfen wurden von Pudding angewiesen, volle Kooperation mit Dobby zu zeigen, deshalb wird das Anwesen zu jeder Zeit überwacht, für den Fall, dass Dobby dort ist. Pudding wird sich persönlich mit ihm treffen, es sei denn, die Todesserwachen beginnen damit, ihn zu überwachen, weil er der leitende Hauself ist."

"Wie ist das Befinden der Malfoys?", fragt Chester.

"Beiden geht es gut", erwidere ich. „Im Moment wechselt die Bewachung um Lucius zwischen Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Edmund Rutherford und Steven Kellogg. Narzissas Bewacherinnen sind Bellatrix Lestrange, Regina Woldscott, Agatha Binsford und Ima LeDrox."

"Das erklärt, wohin Ellens Abteilungssekretärin und Hauptverdächtige im Diebstahl der Fruchtbarkeitstränke verschwunden ist", merkt Albus an.

"Ich habe Jean und Kingsley darüber informiert", ergänze ich.

"Ich bin sehr bestürzt zu hören, dass LeDrox im Malfoy Manor ist", kommentiert Sommersby. „Der Dunkle Lord zieht seine stärksten Quellen zusammen, um seinen Plan zu beschützen, einen neuen Körper für sich zu bekommen."

"Geht mir genauso", erwidere ich. "Der Dunkle Lord hat sie außer Landes gehalten, aufgrund ihrer bekannten Teilnahme am Mord der McKinnon Familie. Sie ist für ihn eine so mächtige Kämpferin wie Bellatrix. Im Gegensatz zu Bella ist LeDrox nicht verrückt. Sie ist einfach eine kaltblütige Mörderin."

„Er gibt den Malfoys eindeutig zu verstehen, dass sie entweder kooperieren oder sterben werden", sagt Albus.

"Genau", bestätige ich. "Dobby berichtet zudem, dass die Malfoys in getrennten Schlafzimmern schlafen. Ich vermute, der Dunkle Lord geht kein Risiko ein, dass Narzissa vielleicht empfängt, ohne die Hilfe eines Fruchtbarkeitstrankes."

"Er könnte zudem denken, dass ein Monat oder mehr der Entbehrung die Malfoys weniger hemmen wird, weil der Dunkle Lord Teilnehmer in dem Dreier sein wird, der in der Zeugung seines neuen Körpers enden wird", spekuliert Albus.

"Der Dunkle Lord ist entschlossen, das durchzuziehen", sagt Chester. Er schlägt mit seiner Faust auf die Lehne seines Stuhls, um Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Es ist unsere Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass er es nicht schafft."

"Amen", murmele ich.

* * *

**Hermine  
Früher Nachmittag**

Der langsame und stetige Schlag der Trommel gleitet durch meine Brust.

Als Professor Littlehorse Draco und mir angeboten hat, die Navajo-Form der Okklumentik beizubringen, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass auf dem Boden liegen und seiner Trommel zu lauschen, dazugehören würde. Es ist erstaunlich entspannend.

Das ist die vierte Mittagspause in Folge, die Professor Littlehorse zu uns ins Appartementgebäude mittels Portschlüssel gekommen ist. Appartement B in der dritten Etage ist renoviert, aber nicht bewohnt, deshalb benutzen wir es für unsere irgendwie geheimen Treffen. Draco und ich haben ein paar herumliegende Holzstücke in Stühle verwandelt, aber Professor Littlehorse bevorzugt es, im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppichboden zu sitzen. Wir müssen es ihm gleich tun, außer wenn wir liegen.

Es war interessant, zuzuhören als Draco und Professor Littlehorse darüber gesprochen haben, wie Draco Okklumentik anwendet. Anscheinend hat Draco wichtige Erinnerungen in Büchern verborgen, die er in der Verbotenen Abteilung einer Hogwarts Bücherei, die nur in seinem Geist existiert, versteckt. Die meisten der Anfangsstunden, die wir hatten, waren auf Draco fixiert, das er die Erinnerungen aus diesen Büchern zurückholt und sie als reguläre Erinnerungen wiederherstellt. Nachdem sie wieder zurück in ihrer ursprünglichen Form waren, veränderte sich der Unterricht.

Die Navajo-Form der Okklumentik verwendet eine ganz andere Vorgehensweise zu allem, was ich jemals zuvor gehört habe. Das Trommeln ist ein Teil davon. Draco und ich sind auf Visionssuche, um Kontakt zu unseren Totemtieren aufzunehmen. Das Totemtier einer Person soll Schutz und Beratung bieten, während man seinen Weg durch spirituelles und körperliches Leben findet. Wenn man einmal Kontakt und Kommunikation hergestellt hat, kann das Totemtier Erinnerungen verstecken.

Mir sind keine Tiere während der drei Trommelstunden, die wir bisher hatten, begegnet.

Ich muss mich wieder auf den rhythmischen Klang der Trommel konzentrieren. Ich tagträume und reise dahin, wohin mich das Trommeln bringt.

Das Trommeln scheint in den Hintergrund zu rücken, um dem Klang von fließendem Wasser Platz zu machen. Ich kann es hören, während ich barfuss durch die Wälder gehe. Ich kann mich an diesen Platz erinnern, da ich ihn gestern während der Trommelstunde besucht habe. Hier ist eine dicke Lage gefallener Blätter von den Bäumen über mir. Sonst würden die Zweige und Steine auf dem Waldboden meine Füße verletzen, wenn ich auf sie trete.

Aber sie tun es nicht. Tatsächlich fühlen sich die Blätter wunderbar kalt und weich unter meinen Füßen an.

Da ist es.

In der Mitte meines kleinen Waldes befindet sich ein perfekter, nett dahin plätschernder Bach. Licht wird durch die Blätter der Bäume gefiltert und zaubert Schatten auf das Wasser. Die Lichtstrahlen brechen an der Oberfläche und reflektieren in meine Augen. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, bevor ich es sehe.

Eigentlich höre ich es erst. Es raschelt im Gebüsch entlang des Baches. Da ist es.

Ein Fischotter.

Er hat raues, graues Fell mit einem bräunlichen Schimmer darin. Auf der Brust ist ein weißer Fleck, der sich bis zu seinem Kinn zieht. Der Otter hat eine Stupsnase, eng anliegende Ohren und kleine Knopfaugen, die wachsam auf alles achten. Er schnüffelt am Boden herum und hebt dann seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. Er sieht neugierig aus.

Der Otter hüpft zum Rand des Baches und gleitet mit der Zuversicht eines Lebewesens, das dazu geboren wurde, im Wasser zu sein, hinein. Er taucht an die Oberfläche und wieder darunter. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von dieser anmutigen Gestalt nehmen, welche knochenlos scheint als sie sich durchs Wasser bewegt. Er kommt zum Rand des Baches und klammert sich an einen flachen Stein, sieht mich direkt an.

Ich trete einen Schritt vor. Der Otter hebt seinen Kopf und folgt mir mit seinen Augen. Er dreht seinen Kopf, als wenn er ein Geräusch auf der anderen Seite des Baches wahrgenommen hätte. Sich schnell bewegend, gleitet der Otter zurück ins Wasser.

Ich kann den Klang der Trommel hören.

Der Bach verschwindet, zusammen mit den Bäumen und dem Klang des Waldes um mich herum.

Mein linkes Schulterblatt schmerzt und ich bewege mich leicht, den Teppich unter mir fühlend.

Ich öffne meine Augen. Professor Littlehorse beobachtet Draco während er trommelt.

Tief durchatmend, setze ich mich auf und sehe zu Draco. Seine Augen bewegen sich unter den Lidern, als ob er träumen würde. Ich überkreuze meine Beine, setze mich ruhig hin und beobachte.

Ein paar Minuten später hat das Trommeln aufgehört und Draco öffnet seine Augen.

"Wow", sagt er verschlafen. Er rollt sich aus seiner Rückenposition auf die Seite, legt seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche. Er blinzelt ein paar Mal, als ob es ihm schwer fällt, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Das war erstaunlich", sagt er.

"Was hast du gesehen?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll", sagt Draco und setzt sich auf. Er gähnt und streckt sich. Dann nimmt er die aufrechte Position mit überkreuzten Beinen ein, die wir von Professor Littlehorse imitieren.

"Beginne am Anfang", erwidert Littlehorse, „wenn du dich erinnern kannst."

"Ich bin an einem Flussbett entlang gegangen", sagt Draco. „Der Fluss war breit und langsam. Es gab hohe Klippen, die sich im Osten über mir erhoben. Ich ging ziemlich lange, bis ich die Zeichnung an den Klippen sah."

"Was war das für eine Zeichnung?", fragt Littlehorse.

"Irgendeine Art gigantischer Vogel", antwortet Draco. „Es war das hässlichste Ding, das ich jemals gesehen habe und ich habe so was Ähnliches gesagt, als ich es im Traum sah. Er hatte rote Flügel, aber sein Körper war übersät mit Schuppen. Dieser Teil war größtenteils grün, aber er hatte auch rote und schwarze Schuppen. Die Beine und Füße waren die eines Vogels, mit enormen Klauen. Er hatte einen Schwanz, der war so lang, dass er sich ihn um den eigenen Körper legen und sich damit am Kopf kratzen konnte. Der Kopf war abscheulich. Er sah fast menschlich aus, außer dass er Reißzähne hatte und so etwas wie ein Geweih."

"Ich stand nur da", fährt Draco fort. „Ich starrte auf die Zeichnung an den Klippen als er zu schrumpfen begann. Er hatte die Größe eines Hippogreifs, als er aufhörte, kleiner zu werden. Dann kam er direkt aus der Klippenwand und verwandelte sich in einen echten, lebenden Monstervogel. Er flog herunter und landete vor mir."

"Was hat er getan?", fragt der Professor.

"Er sah mich an", sagt Draco. „Ich wusste, dass ich Angst haben sollte und begann, zurückzuweichen. Er blieb auf seinem Hinterteil sitzen und sah mich weiter an. Dann sagte er _„Beschützen"_ in einer tiefen, hallenden Stimme, die nicht menschlich klang. Er flog davon, umkreiste mich ein paar Mal, flog dann zur Klippe zurück und verwandelte sich dort zurück in die Zeichnung."

"Hattest du wirklich Angst vor dem Vogel?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

"Nein", erwidert Draco, schüttelt seinen Kopf und schaut verwirrt. „Es war das hässlichste Monster, das ich je gesehen habe. Ich hätte mich fürchten müssen, tat es aber nicht."

Professor Littlehorse legt die Trommel nieder und nimmt seinen Zauberstab auf. Er murmelt einen Zauberspruch und beginnt mitten in der Luft mit seinem Zauberstab zu zeichnen. Kurz darauf hat er gemäß Dracos Beschreibung ein ungefähres Bild der Kreatur gemalt. Es glüht, als wäre es in Neon getaucht.

"Geweih, menschliche Augen, Flügel und einen enormen Schwanz", sagt Draco überrascht. „Sie haben ihn fast genau getroffen. Ist das eine reale Kreatur?"

"Es ist eine magische Kreatur, die an Klippen entlang des Mississippi Flusses lebt", erklärt Professor Littlehorse. „Er wird Piasa-Vogel genannt und bewohnte ein Territorium, das vom nördlichen Illinois bis runter nach Arkansas ging. Der Illini-Indianerstamm hatte den meisten Kontakt mit ihm. Die Zauberer aus dem Stamm verbreiteten Geschichten, dass er Menschen tötet und isst, damit andere Stämme weiterhin Angst vor ihm hatten. Es lebte von Wild und griff Menschen nur an, wenn die Zauberer ihn riefen, damit er den Stamm vor Angriffen beschützte."

"Wow", sagt Draco. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass ich mir ein Monster vorstelle, das sich als real herausstellt."

"Gar nicht mal so erstaunlich", sagt Littlehorse lächelnd. „Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache war, einen Kontakt zu eurem Totemtier zu ermöglichen. Bei dir ist es einfach so, dass du eines hast, welches einmalig ist. Ich habe bisher niemanden getroffen, der den Piasa-Vogel als ein Totem hatte. Das es jemand sein sollte, der nicht indianischer Abstammung ist und nicht einmal wusste, was es ist, ist sehr bedeutend."

"Was bedeutet es, dass er an der Wand der Klippe als Zeichnung erschienen ist?", frage ich.

"Das ist auch ein wichtiger Hinweis", erklärt der Professor. „Jahrhunderte zuvor malten die Illini-Indianer ein Bild des Piasa Vogels auf die Klippen, den Mississippi Fluss in der Nähe, wo jetzt Alton, Illinois ist, überblickend. Es diente als Warnung an andere, die durchreisen würden."

"Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war es während des späten 18. Jahrhunderts als das Land entlang des Mississippi Flusses von Europäern besiedelt wurde. Die Zauberer im Stamm verstanden, dass die Europäer Zauberer und Hexen anders sahen als die Illini. Es war notwendig, die magische Welt vor ihnen zu verstecken. Als Teil davon glamourten sie die Zeichnung des Piasa-Vogels, damit sie nur von Zauberern gesehen werden konnte. Laut Muggelgeschichte wurde die Zeichnung von Siedlern zerstört, weil sie heidnischen Glauben repräsentierte."

"Die Zeichnung ist echt?", fragt Draco, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem.

"Die Originalzeichnung ist noch immer dort", erwidert Littlehorse. „Nur Zauberer können sie sehen. Aus Respekt vor der Illini-Kultur und als Anziehungspunkt für die Touristen wurde ein Muggelduplikat an einer anderen Klippe letztes Jahr gemalt. Es kommt nah an das Original heran."

Professor Littlehorse hat seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt.

"Du hast eindeutig ein mächtiges Totemtier, das dich leiten wird. Es hat dir eine Nachricht gegeben", sagt er.

"Es sagte „_Beschützen_"", sinniert Draco. „Ich frage mich, ob es damit gemeint hat, mich zu beschützen oder ob ich jemanden oder etwas beschützen soll?"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich beides", sagt Professor Littlehorse während er aufsteht. Er öffnet seine lederne Schultasche und legt die Trommel hinein. Sie muss bodenlos sein, weil die Trommel sonst nicht hinein passen würde. Er dreht sich zu mir.

"Was hast du gesehen?"

"Ich war in einem Wald in der Nähe eines Baches", antworte ich. „Es war der gleiche Wald wie gestern, aber der Bach war neu. Aber noch besser, ich habe einen Otter in dem Wasser schwimmen sehen. Er kletterte aus dem Bach, sah mich an und glitt dann zurück. Allerdings sprach er nicht mit mir."

"Ein sehr gutes Zeichen", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Er wird wahrscheinlich mit dir in einer der nächsten Sitzungen zu sprechen anfangen. Vergiss nicht, dass die Kommunikation nicht unbedingt verbal sein muss. Die Kommunikation kann auch durch visuelle Bilder oder psychische Eindrücke erfolgen. Bleib offen für alle Möglichkeiten."

Er wühlt suchend in seiner Ledertasche herum und zieht zwei Etuis mit CDs heraus. Er gibt jedem von uns eines.

"Jetzt, da ihre beide eure Totemtiere entdeckt habt, möchte ich, dass ihr übt, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen", sagt er. „Das hier sind Aufnahmen von Trommeln. Ich möchte, dass ihr einmal am Tag selbst übt. Mir wird es nicht möglich sein, mich mit euch vor dem nächsten Montag zu treffen. Ich möchte, dass ihr ein Tagebuch führt, in dem ihr beschreibt, was ihr während eurer Trommelsitzungen erlebt."

"Ich habe eine Frage, Professor." Ich brenne vor Neugier und muss es wissen. „Mein Patronus ist ein Otter. Ist es deshalb mein Totemtier?"

"Eine sehr gute Frage", erwidert Littlehorse. „Ein Patronus und ein Totemtier können dasselbe sein, sind es aber meist nicht. Tatsächlich können Totemtiere sich in deinen Lebensphasen ändern, wenn du andere Arten von Führung benötigst. Ein Patronus kann sich ändern aufgrund von emotionalen Stress oder Bedürfnissen im Leben." Er schaut zu Draco. „Was ist dein Patronus?"

"Es ist ein Wanderfalke", sagt Draco.

"Interessante Wahl", sagt Littlehorse. "Dein Patronus wird vom Unterbewusstsein ausgewählt. Ein Otter ist ein sehr verspieltes und aktives Tier, was ihn zu einer interessanten Wahl für Hermine macht. Dass er außerdem dein Totemtier ist, könnte eine Nachricht sein, dass du vielleicht gelassener und weniger ernst in deinem Leben sein solltest. In Dracos Fall, ein Wanderfalke ist ein geschmeidiger, schneller und graziöser Flieger. Das könnte aus der Leidenschaft für Quidditch resultieren", neckt er. „Los, zaubere deinen Patronus."

Draco steht auf und schwingt seinen Arm in einer dramatischen Welle. „Expecto Patronum!", ruft er.

Tatsächlich erscheint ein silberner Falke aus der Spitze. Er dreht ein paar elegante Runden durch den Raum und landet auf einem der Stühle, bevor er verschwindet.

"Ich denke, mein Patronus reflektiert wirklich meine Liebe zum Fliegen", beobachtet Draco. „Wenn das Totemtier die Führung reflektiert, die ich im Moment benötige, sagte der Piasa-Vogel „_Beschützen"_. Meine Familie und die Menschen zu beschützen, die mir wichtig sind, ist die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken. Das würde Sinn machen."

"Wird der Piasa Vogel Ratschläge geben, wie wir beschützen?", frage ich.

"Es könnte sein", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Oder er wird Wege zum Beschützen andeuten. Man kann es nicht wissen. Welche Nachrichten eure Führer auch anbieten, ihr werdet wissen, wann sie passieren."

"Wir werden unsere Augen offen halten", sagt Draco.

Ich nicke zustimmend.

* * *

**Severus  
Abend**

Das ist die Person, von der ich nicht erwartet habe, sie je wieder zu sehen. Das letzte Mal, als ich Barty Crouch Jr. gesehen habe, lag er still wie eine Leiche auf dem Steinfußboden der Kammer, die als seine Verhörzelle in Hogwarts benutzt worden war. Er hatte sich in den Fesseln gewunden, versucht, vor den Dementoren zu flüchten und die Durchführung des Kusses zu verhindern.

Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, den Crouch da gefochten hat. Eine Minute lang schrie und strampelte Crouch, versuchte, den Dementor zu treten. Es war genauso wenig effektiv wie die Kreatur mit Marshmallows zu verprügeln. Der abscheuliche Kopf senkte sich nieder bis sein Schlund nur noch Millimeter über Bartys Mund war. Es inhalierte tief und Crouch erschlaffte.

In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich in Askaban eingesperrt war, habe ich niemals gesehen, was mit den Körpern von denen, die geküsst worden waren, passierte. Ich habe Geschichten darüber gehört.

Es gibt einige, die mehr als zwanzig Jahre ohne Seele gelebt haben. Wenn der Körper gefüttert und umsorgt wird, überlebt er eine gewisse Zeit.

In den Zeiten, bevor die Dementoren an Askaban gebunden wurden, führten sie ihre Jagden in der allgemeinen Population durch. Meist konnten die Monster davon leben, die positiven Gefühle von denen, die sie gefangen hatten, zu stehlen. Es war ungewöhnlich für sie, die Seele des Opfers zu nehmen, auch wenn es ihr Leckerbissen ist. Als empfindungsunfähige magische Kreaturen, lernten sie zu vermeiden, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, in dem sie seelenlose Körper herum liegen ließen. Trotzdem gab es gelegentlich Zwischenfälle, wenn ein Trupp Dementoren jemanden allein gefangen nehmen konnte. Wenn diese Person keinen Patronus erzeugen konnte, konnten die Dementoren nicht immer der Versuchung widerstehen, die Seele der Person auszusaugen.

Wenn das Opfer gefunden wurde, bevor es zu Tode gehungert war oder durch Einwirkung von Naturgewalten getötet wurde, nahmen die Familien die Körper mit nach Hause. Um diese Körper sorgten sich dann die Familien, mit Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Das waren tragische Fälle.

Das Ministerium glaubte, eine Situation mit Gewinn für beide Seiten arrangiert zu haben, als sie eine Allianz mit den Dementoren ausgehandelt hatten. Das Pack errang Opfer, deren Emotionen sie frei nehmen konnten. Die gelegentliche Verabreichung eines regierungsveranlassten Kusses bot einen speziellen Leckerbissen. Das Ministerium konnte verkünden, eine gefährliche magische Kreatur übernommen und für was Gutes eingesetzt zu haben.

Das war gut und schön bis die Dementoren zum Dunklen Lord überliefen.

Ich bezweifle, dass die Geküssten in Azkaban irgendeine Art von liebevoller Pflege erhielten. Noch schrecklicher, ich habe gehört, dass einige der Frauen oder die attraktiveren jungen Männern, die geküsst worden waren, besser gepflegt wurden, damit die Wachen ihre Körper verwenden konnten.

Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sirius Black unter ihnen gewesen wäre, wenn er seinen Kuss wie geplant erhalten hätte. Er war attraktiv genug und ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass ich jedes schreckliche Schicksal, dass ich mir vorstellen konnte, für ihn gewünscht habe. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, zusammen mit dem Rest des Ordens, dass Black Lily verraten und ihre Ermordung möglich gemacht hat. Es hätte mich gefreut, den Kuss mit anzusehen. Ich hätte den Missbrauch seine Körpers durch die Wachen gefeiert. Nach meiner Denkweise, wäre es einfach nur Gerechtigkeit für seinen Verrat gewesen. Vielleicht lassen solche Gedanken meinen Charakter nicht sehr gut aussehen, aber ich habe niemals vorgetäuscht, eine vergebende Seele zu sein.

Als bekannt wurde, dass Pettigrew der Verräter war, war ich beides, erleichtert und enttäuscht, dass Black nicht geküsst wurde. Ich habe keine Verwendung für Black, tot, lebend oder in jeglicher Kondition dazwischen. Alles, was ich wollte, war ein wenig Gerechtigkeitssinn für Lily. Ich weiß, in Wahrheit hätte das Küssen des falschen Mannes das nicht gebracht.

Als ich in das Bild im Spiegel schaue, kann ich sehen, dass Barty sauber ausschaut und er anscheinend gefüttert wurde. Er kann auch als attraktiv angesehen werden und er ist jung. Auch wenn es meine Vorstellungskraft übersteigt, wie jemand eine leblose Hülle attraktiv finden kann. Ich überlege, ob er einer von denen ist, die der speziellen Aufmerksamkeit der menschlichen Wachen unterworfen sind.

Ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer im Hauptquartier, sitze auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Ich werde nicht auf dem Bett sitzen. Ich habe mit Hermine in diesem Bett geschlafen. Ich habe sie berührt und ihr dort offen meine Liebe gezeigt. Ich werde es nicht verseuchen, in dem ich diesem Vorgehen zusehe, während ich auf dem Bett sitze.

Vorrübergehend ist ein großer rechteckiger Spiegel an der Wand über dem Schreibtisch angebracht. Er ist magisch verbunden mit einem identischen Spiegel an der Wand im Schlafzimmer im dritten Stock. Ich werde durch den verbunden Spiegel sehen und hören können, was in dem Raum passiert.

Mad-Eye Moody folgt Crouch in den Raum. Sein Zauberstab ist auf Crouch gerichtet und er gibt der Hülle Anweisung, zu gehen und dann vor dem Bett stehen zu bleiben. Chester folgt. Die zwei diskutieren über das Bett. Chester verwandelt es in einen gepolsterten Untersuchungstisch. Chester verlässt den Raum.

Moody weist Crouch an, sich zu setzen. Crouch folgt der Anordnung gerade als Moody ihn auffordert, inne zu halten.

Crouch befindet sich in einer Position, in der er nicht ganz auf dem Untersuchungstisch sitzt. Moody lacht als Crouchs Beine vor Anstrengung zittern in dem Versuch, seiner Anweisung zu folgen. Da ist ein Geräusch, fast ein Wimmern, dass aus den dünnen Lippen hervorkommt. Ich bin drauf und dran, eine Patronus-Nachricht an Albus zu schicken, um der Folter ein Ende zu setzen, als Moody der Kreatur sagt, sich zu setzen und hinzulegen. Ich werde weiter beobachten. Ich habe kein Mitleid für das, was Crouch passiert ist, aber es erfüllt keinen Zweck, seinen Körper zu quälen.

Es dauert fast zehn Minuten bevor jemand anderes in den Raum kommt. Albus geht vor. Ihm folgen zwei Frauen. Die erste hat Muggelkleidung an. Sie trägt eine Brille und hat gelocktes, braunes Haar, das mich an Hermine erinnert. Die zweite ist klein und sieht eher wie eine Hexe aus als die erste. Sie trägt ein langes, dunkles Kleid und eine grüne gesteppte Jacke, die sehr nach handgenäht aussieht. Sie hat langes Haar, bedeckt mit einem einfachen Kopftuch. Die Spitzen von hellem Haar schauen unter dem Kopftuch hervor.

Den zwei Frauen folgt Gerhardt Boch.

Albus hat mir erzählt, dass er da sein wird. Gerhardt hat angeboten, dass sein Grindelwald Mal gegen das von Crouchs Dunklem Mal getestet werden kann. Es scheint, dass Albus nicht der einzige ist, der Abtrünnige von der anderen Seite in seinem Kollegium hält. Gerhardt war zu jung, um einer von Grindelwalds markierten, erwachsenen Gefolgsleuten zu sein. Er muss ein Mitglied der Jugendbewegung gewesen sein.

"Ist das der Gefangene mit dem Dunklen Mal?", fragt die Frau mit der Brille. Sie hat einen amerikanischen Akzent. Sie tauscht einen Blick mit der zweiten Frau in dem langen Kleid.

Sie haben Crouchs Erscheinung begutachtet. Seine Augen sind offen und leer. Sein Kinn ist schlaff. Würde er nicht atmen und wäre seine Hautfarbe nicht in Ordnung, könnte man denken, er wäre tot.

"Dies hier ist Bartemius Crouch, Jr.", verkündet Mad-Eye, mit einem dramatischen Schwung seiner Hand. „Anerkannter Todesser, der seinen eigenen Vater ermordet und mich für fast neun Monate ins Koma befördert hat, damit er sich unter Anwendung von Vielsaft für mich ausgeben konnte. Ergriff die Gelegenheit, Harry Potter zu kidnappen, half bei der Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort, hat Schüler Cedric Diggory getötet und brachte fast den Jungen, der lebte um. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge autorisierte, dass Barty Crouch von einem Dementor geküsst wird, kurz nachdem er gefangen genommen worden war."

"Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht", sagt die zweite Frau mit dem australischen Akzent. Ihre Hände sind in ihre Hüften gestemmt und sie schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Ich stimme dir zu, Judith", sagt die Amerikanerin. Sie sieht Dumbledore mit offenem Misstrauen an. „Als ich um die Möglichkeit gebeten habe, an jemanden mit einem aktiven Dunklen Mal eine Analyse durchzuführen, habe ich niemals _das_ erwartet." Sie schaut wieder hinab auf Crouch, angewidert.

"Professor Franks, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, mit der ich jemanden mit einem aktiven Dunklen Mal zur Verfügung stellen konnte", erwidert Albus und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und senkt seine Stimme. Er tut sein bestes, um sich als uralten Zauberer mit großer Macht und Weisheit zu präsentieren. „Sogar ich habe nur einen gewissen Einfluss. Meine Kontakte bei der Magischen Strafverfolgung waren nicht bereit, einen Todesser, der bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, in meine Obhut zu entlassen."

"Wie wissen Sie, dass sein Dunkles Mal noch aktiv ist?", fragt Gerhardt. „Würde Voldemort nicht das Zeichen von jemandem deaktivieren, dessen Seele ausgesaugt wurde?"

Ich ziehe schnell meinen Zauberstab hervor und verzaubere den Spiegel so, dass der Term _Dunkler Lord_ für _Voldemort_ ersetzt wird, wann immer Letzteres verwendet wird. Wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit dadurch angezogen wird, dass seine Name in Anwesenheit eines, der ein aktives Dunkles Mal trägt, immer wieder genannt wird, wird es Crouchs sein und nicht meines.

"Wir sind uns sicher, dass das Mal noch immer aktiv ist", verkündet Moody. „Wir wissen aus Beobachtung, dass geküsste Gefangene immer noch Schmerzen fühlen können. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einen allgemeinen Ruf durchführt, erfahren die Todessergefangenen ein Brennen in ihren Malen. Wir haben Wächter, die sie sorgfältig beobachten und sie benachrichtigen uns, wenn sie Todesser mit Armschmerzen sehen. Auf diese Weise sind wir über eine Art Anschlag informiert. Wenn es allgemeine Rufe gab, ist von Barty bekannt, dass er stöhnt, als hätte er Schmerzen", beendet Moody.

Die amerikanische Hexe gesellt sich zur australischen Hexe an den Untersuchungstisch. Professor Franks bewegt ihren Zauberstab über Crouch. Die Australierin hält ihre Hand über seinen Kopf. Die zwei Frauen blicken sich über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Ich habe sowas noch nie zuvor gefühlt", sagt Professor Franks leise.

"Ich schon", merkt die Australierin an.

"Madame Long?", hakt Gerhardt nach und sieht die australische Hexe fragend an.

Die australische Hexe schüttelt ablehnend ihren Kopf. Sie zieht ihre Hand zurück und schaut Dumbledore anklagend an.

"Wie können Sie so etwas als passende Bestrafung für irgendein Verbrechen ansehen? Was auch immer dieser Mann getan hat, wie kann es rechtfertigen, dass so etwas passiert?"

"Madame Long", erwidert Albus feierlich, „ich war im Zaubergamot für viele Jahre und habe mich immer wieder gegen den Einsatz von Dementoren bei jeder Gefangenschaft eingesetzt. Ich habe mich öffentlich gegen den Kuss als Bestrafung gestellt. Ich glaube, dass diese Form der Bestrafung falsch ist, aber ich konnte nicht genügend der anderen von meinem Standpunkt überzeugen, damit er verboten wird."

"Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, meine Damen", sagt Moody. „Sie mögen vielleicht gegen die eingesetzten Bestrafungsmethoden des Ministeriums sein, aber für jemanden wie ihn war die einzige Alternative Exekution. Er hat es bereits einmal geschafft, aus Askaban zu entkommen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu töten. Wenn wir einen Zauberer wie ihn nicht für den Rest seines Leben einsperren können, gibt es nicht viele Alternativen."

"Glauben Sie, dass Exekution eine akzeptable Bestrafung ist, Auror Moody?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Es ist sauberer als das hier", murmelt Moody. „Ich ziehe es dem Kuss vor. Der Zaubergamot glaubt nicht an die Todesstrafe, deshalb bauen wir stattdessen auf die Dementoren."

"Sie bevorzugen ein schlimmes Resultat vor einem anderen?", fragt Professor Franks. „Hier gibt es kein kleineres Übel. Beide sind gleichermaßen abstoßend."

"Vielleicht könnten Sie daran arbeiten, stattdessen die Sicherheit Ihrer Gefängnisse zu verbessern", sagt Gerhardt.

"Ob Sie es nun mögen oder nicht, heute ist nicht der Tag, an dem wir britische Zaubererprobleme mit Verurteilten lösen, kreative Möglichkeiten finden, unserer Gefangenschaft zu entkommen", erwidert Moody. „Wenn Sie Ihre Analyse durchführen wollen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie anfangen oder mich den Gefangenen zurück nach Askaban bringen lassen."

Albus nutzt die Gelegenheit eines möglichen Themawechsels.

"Ich stelle fest, dass es hier Fragen mit mächtigen ethnischen Auswirkungen gibt", stimmt er an. „Alastor hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass wir es nicht heute lösen können. Es gibt wirklich Menschen dort draußen, die unserer Seite helfen, obwohl sie das Dunkle Mal an ihren Armen tragen. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, diese Male zu neutralisieren, ohne auf Amputation zurückgreifen zu müssen."

"Es mit guter Absicht zu tun, macht es nicht richtig", erwidert Madame Long und nickt in Richtung Crouch. „Es befindet sich hier die Dunkelste Magie."

"Ich stimme zu, dass die Art der Bestrafung falsch ist", sagt Albus. „Gegenwärtig haben die Dementoren Askaban verlassen und nicht länger mit dem Ministerium zu tun. Sie sind auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords übergelaufen. Wir wissen nicht, wie der Dunkle Lord sie einzubinden plant, aber die Verwendung durch das Ministerium sieht im Vergleich zu dem, was er mit ihnen tun könnte, wie eine Kindergeburtstagsfeier aus. Ich bitte Sie, uns zu unterstützen, damit wir diesen Krieg gewinnen. Die britische Zauberergesellschaft wird sich auf keinen Fall verbessern, wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt."

Die Hexen tauschen Blicke aus.

"Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich einen Rabbi kontaktieren könnte", sagt Madame Long leise. „Die Gesetze zu diesem Fall sind kompliziert."

"Wir haben keine Zeit", antwortet Professor Franks mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Dies könnte die einzige Chance sein, die wir bekommen."

Madame Long beißt unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sieht hinab auf Barty Crouch. Sie sieht finster drein und schaut hoch zu Professor Franks.

"Ich stimme zu", sagt sie unwillig. „Sollen wir es hinter uns bringen?"

Die Professorin nickt.

In kurzer Zeit ist ein Stuhl in einen zweiten Untersuchungstisch verwandelt und steht neben Crouch mit genügend Raum für eine Person, um dazwischen zu stehen. Gerhardt zieht seinen Pullover aus und krempelt seinen Ärmel hoch, ein Grindelwald Mal auf seinem linken Arm entblößend. Professor Franks rollt den Ärmel an Crouchs linkem Arm hoch und enthüllt das Voldemorts Kennzeichen.

Ich habe schon Zeichnungen vom Grindelwald Mal gesehen, aber niemals eines persönlich. Es ist ein klassisches Hakenkreuz mit dem alles-sehenden-Auge in der Mitte. Bevor Grindelwald die Verwendung des Hakenkreuzes missbrauchte, war es in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt als Symbol für Leben, Macht und viel Glück angesehen worden. Er hat das alles-sehende-Auge hinzugefügt, um die Verbindung zu seinem Bewusstsein zu verdeutlichen. Die Farbe um die Pupille des alles-sehenden-Auges ist gelb, was bestätigt, dass Gerhardt ein Mitglied der Grindelwald Jugend gewesen ist. Die Version für Erwachsene war blau.

Professor Franks hat Gerhardt angewiesen, sich hinzulegen. Er kommt dem nach als sie sich zwischen die Untersuchungstische begibt. Madame Long steht am Kopfende.

"Sollen wir anfangen?", fragt sie Madame Long. Die australische Hexe nickt stumm und bewegt ihre Hände über die Köpfe der zwei Männer auf den Tischen, ihre Augen vor Konzentration schließend. Professor Franks Zauberstab bewegt sich langsam über Gerhardts Arm während sie Messungen vornimmt.

Albus hat eine Diktierfeder und Papier auf dem Schreibpult bereitgestellt. Glühende Lichter in den Schattierungen blau, grün und gold bewegen sich über den Männern während die Hexen Zaubersprüche mit Stimmen murmeln, die zu leise für mich sind, um sie klar zu verstehen.

"Wie geht es ihnen?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Alles ist stabil", erwidert Madame Long und öffnet ihre Augen. „Ich kann keine Anzeichen von Unbehagen finden."

"Mir geht es gut", murmelt Gerhardt, anscheinend müde von den Frauen, die über ihn hinweg sprechen, ignoriert zu werden.

"Ich wollte gerade fragen", neckt Professor Franks und lächelt Gerhardt an.

"Sind Sie bereit, mit der Resonanz zwischen den Malen zu beginnen?", fragt Madame Long.

"Ich denke ja", erwidert Professor Franks. „Gerhardt, du kennst die Vorgehensweise. Wenn du irgendwelches Unbehagen oder Ungewöhnliches fühlst, lass es mich bitte wissen."

"Werde ich", erwidert er.

"Wenn das so ist", fährt sie fort, "sind wir bereit, anzufangen. Die Diktierfeder kann mit der Aufzeichnung beginnen."

Ich beobachte genau als Professor Franks ihren Zauberstab über Gerhardts Grindelwald Mal bewegt. Sie rezitiert Zaubersprüche, die dafür gemacht sind, Magieschichten innerhalb des Grindelwald Males zu zeigen. Während sie das tut, formen sich in der Luft Sigillen, Buchstaben und Zahlen. Madame Long liest sie laut vor und sie werden von der Diktierfeder erfasst.

Die Lichter verschwinden und die zwei Hexen kommunizieren mit einander ohne zu sprechen als sie sich ansehen. Madame Long nickt zustimmend auf eine stille Frage.

Ich denke, sie kommunizieren durch Legilimentik mit einander. Sie scheinen den Zauberspruch nicht sprechen zu müssen, deshalb müssen sie das schon für Jahre so machen.

Professor Franks richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Barty Crouch. Ihre Zauberstabbewegungen werden sehr präzise, aber genauso erstaunlich schnell. Sie rezitiert sehr schnell, bewegt sich schnell von einer Magieschicht zur nächsten während weitere Symbole über Gerhardts Mal erscheinen. Madame Long liest sie erneut laut vor, damit sie aufgezeichnet werden. Ihre Hände sind stetig über den Köpfen der zwei Männer während sie damit fortfährt, ihre physische und magische Verfassung zu überwachen.

Ich bemerke, dass ich auf meiner Stuhlkante sitze und den Schreibtisch so stark festhalte, dass meine Knochen weiß hervortreten. Mein Gesicht ist nahe am Glas des Spiegels als ich die Details in der Szene vor mir beobachte. Ich kann nicht alle Symbole interpretieren, die über dem Grindelwald Mal erscheinen, aber es scheint, dass die Resonanz funktioniert.

Das ist bemerkenswerte Magie von großer Perfektion und Raffinesse. Diese zwei Frauen sind dabei, die magische Zusammensetzung des Dunklen Mals durch die Verbindung, die sie zum Grindelwald Mal aufgebaut haben, zu bestimmen. Crouchs Körper zeigt keine Anzeichen von Unbehagen, damit hat die Resonanz den Dunklen Lord nicht über die Tatsache alarmiert, dass jemand versucht, das Dunkle Mal zu analysieren.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich ist.

Ich kann nur staunen über die magischen Fähigkeit, die vor mir offengelegt werden. Sogar Albus ist deutlich beeindruckt von dem, was er sieht. Moody schaut in Verwunderung zu. Sogar ein Rohling wie er kann Hohe Magie erkennen, wenn sie direkt vor seinen Augen stattfindet.

"Wie geht es ihnen?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Es geht ihnen gut", erwidert Madame Long.

"Ich denke, wir haben, was wir benötigen. Sollen wir es beenden?", fragt Franks.

Madame Long nickt und bewegt ihre Hände im Uhrzeigersinn über den zwei Köpfen der Männer. Sie hält inne und bringt ihre Hände in einer gebetsartigen Weise zusammen. Sie greift in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zieht einen Zauberstab heraus, der bisher nicht zu sehen war. Sie stellt sich gegenüber Professor Franks auf, ihre Zauberstäbe halten sie über den unbeweglichen Körper von Barty Crouch.

Sie rezitieren erneut, verbalisieren die gleichen Zaubersprüche wie bei einem gut eingeübten Chor in der griechischen Tragödie. Ihre graziösen Zauberstabbewegungen sind Spiegelbilder von einander.

Ihre Positionen verändernd, stehen sie sich jetzt über Gerhardts Körper gegenüber, während sie ihre Zaubersprüche darüber sprechen.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber die Zauberstabbewegungen über Gerhardt scheinen unterschiedlich zu denen über Barty Crouch zu sein.

Sie hören gleichzeitig auf.

Die beiden Frauen sehen müde aus nach ihrer erheblichen magischen Anstrengung. Professor Franks hilft Gerhardt, sich aufzusetzen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich könnte einen starken Drink gebrauchen", verkündet Gerhardt.

"Erlaubt mir, euch allen meine Gastfreundschaft anzubieten", sagt Albus. „Ich werde unsere Hauselfe rufen."

"Nur, wenn ihre Haushelfe eine koschere Küche hat", erwidert Madame Long, „sonst kann ich leider nicht annehmen. Das muss für den Augenblick genügen." Madame Long zaubert Gläser mit Wasser herbei, welche in offene Hände fliegen. Die zwei Frauen nehmen einen tiefen Schluck und schwören ein weiteres Glas herbei. Professor Franks hebt Barty Crouch in eine sitzende Position und Madame Long hält das Glas an seine Lippen.

Moody gibt die Anweisung, zu trinken und das Glas leert sich. Madam Franks legt Barty nieder.

"Was ist Ihre Meinung über die Male?", fragt Albus.

Die zwei Hexen sehen sich an, mehr stille Kommunikation geht zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"Wie es scheint, ist das Voldemort Mal eine Abwandlung vom Grindelwald Mal, wie wir vermutet haben", beginnt Professor Franks. „Wir werden eine ausführliche Analyse über unserer Erkenntnisse der heutigen Nacht durchführen. In den nächsten Wochen sollte es uns möglich sein, eine sehr gute Vorstellung zu bekommen, wie das Dunkle Mal zusammengesetzt ist. Wir wissen bereits, wie man das Grindelwald Mal magisch neutralisieren kann. Mit ein paar Veränderungen glauben wir, fähig zu sein, das Dunkle Mal zu neutralisieren."

"Das sind exzellente Neuigkeiten", verkündet Albus. „Unser Bedarf für ein Mittel ist dringend. Wir glauben, dass das bedeutungsvolle Ereignisse noch vor dem Sommer stattfinden werden, was es notwendig macht."

"Ich kann es nicht versprechen", erwidert Professor Franks, „aber wir werden unser bestes tun, einen neutralisierenden Prozess innerhalb eines Monats zu finden."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken", sagt Albus und verbeugt sich vor den Damen.

"Bevor Sie uns noch weiter danken", sagt Professor Franks, "es gibt etwas, dass Sie wissen müssen."

Madame Long sieht Albus genau an, als ob sie versucht, ihn zu lesen.

"Sie haben etwas mit Mr. Crouch gemacht", sagt Albus. „nicht wahr?"

"Haben wir", sagt Madame Long. „Als ich vorhin sagte, dass ich eine Magie wie diese zuvor bereits kennengelernt habe, habe ich es nicht erklärt. Das war mit Absicht."

Professor Franks schaut fragend zu ihrer Freundin. Madame Long nickt erwidernd.

"Sogar Julia weiß es nicht und ich würde es bevorzugen, mich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern", bekundet sie. Sie schaut Moody anklagend an. „Verstehen Sie die Dunkle Magie, die hier arbeitet? Verstehen Sie wirklich, was es bedeutet?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf Sie hinaus wollen", schnappt Moody.

"Es ist eine der Dunkelsten Magien, der ich jemals begegnet bin und ich habe es bisher nur einmal gefühlt", fordert sie heraus. „Verstehen Sie, dass Dementoren geschaffene Kreaturen sind, keine natürlichen?"

"Jedes Schulkind weiß das", sagt Moody mit einem Prusten.

"Nur den Schulkindern wird nicht erzählt, wie sie kreiert wurden", unterbricht Albus seufzend. „Sie waren mal menschlich, sowie Mantikors. Vor tausenden von Jahren gab es eine Blutfehde zwischen zwei Zaubererfamilien. Ein Familie wurde bis auf einen Überlebenden ausgerottet."

"Er war ein brillanter Heiler, wurde aber verrückt, weil er von einem seiner Feinde mit einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Er überlebte lang genug, um einen Seuchentrank zu entwickeln und benutzte ihn zusammen mit einem Fluch. Die Familie seines Feindes wurde verzaubert, dass sie niemals wieder wussten, was Schönheit oder Liebe ist. Die Seuche veränderte diese Familie und nur sie. Niemand würde in die Familie einheiraten, aufgrund des Fluches, somit betrieben sie Inzucht. Innerhalb weniger Generationen waren sie nicht mehr länger menschlich."

"Ihre Leben wurden zu einem langen Albtraum. Sie fanden heraus, dass sie Freude oder Schönheit erfahren konnten, in dem sie diese Dinge aus den Gefühlen ihrer Nachbarn konsumierten. Innerhalb weniger weiterer Generationen hatten sie gelernt, die Seelen von denen zu nehmen, die sie am schönsten oder liebevollsten fanden. Alles, was sich bei den Menschen gut anfühlte, wurde unwiderstehlich anziehend. Deshalb haben wir heute Dementoren."

"Haben Sie jemals die Magie analysiert, die sie in ihrem Kuss verwenden?", fordert Madame Long.

"Habe ich nicht", erwidert Albus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand es jemals getan hat."

"Es ist sehr nah an der Magie dran, die für die Kreierung eines Inferius angewendet wird", sagt Madame Long. Sie schaut zu Albus und dann zu Moody, also ob sie sie herausfordern wolle, ihr zu widersprechen. „Die Magie, die dieses seelenlose Wesen sich bewegen und atmen lässt, hat nur geringe Unterschiede zu der Magie, die die Lebenden Toten schafft."

Ich bin erstaunt. Das habe ich nicht gewusst und ich habe eine ernsthafte und, wie ich dachte, ausführliche Studie der Dunklen Künste durchgeführt. Auf die Gesichtsausdrücke von Albus und Moody schauend, glaube ich nicht, dass sie es genauso wenig wussten.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragt Albus.

"Ihre Leute sind nicht die einzigen, die schwierige Zeiten kennen", erwidert Madame Long und schaut schrecklich traurig. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, nie wieder solche Zeiten erleben zu müssen, wo ich das Wissen benötige, wie Inferi geschaffen werden, damit die Magie unschädlich gemacht werden kann. Sklaverei kommt in vielen Formen vor, Professor Dumbledore. Ihre Verbündeten, die das Dunkle Mal tragen, sind eine Art von Sklaverei. In der Zeit meiner Großeltern und Eltern hatten sie Familienangehörige und Freunde, die mit tätowierten Nummern auf ihren Armen in Konzentrationslager mussten. Es gibt überall auf der Welt noch genügend Menschen, die gekauft und verkauft werden. Die Inferi sind Sklaven, wie die von den Dementoren Geküssten."

"Ihre Regierung repräsentiert Sie und den Willen Ihrer Leute", fährt Madame Long fort, ihre Stimme voller Glauben. „Eine Regierung, die einen Dementoren-Kuss als akzeptable Bestrafungen nehmen kann, unterstützt die abscheulichste Dunkle Magie, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sie würden jemanden lebenslang als Bestrafung für die Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen zu Ihrem Askaban schicken, aber Sie lassen diese Abscheulichkeit zu. Es gibt keine Klassifikation für eine Sünde so abscheulich wie das hier", sagt sie und zeigt auf Crouch.

"Es liegt an Ihnen, etwas gegen die Entscheidungen Ihrer Regierung zu tun", sagt Professor Franks. „Wie auch immer, wir konnten nicht gehen, ohne etwas für Bartemius Crouch getan zu haben."

"Was haben Sie getan?", fordert Moody. „Er ist ein Gefangener unserer Regierung. Sie haben kein Recht, sich einzumischen."

"Sie und Ihre Regierung scheinen zu glauben, dass es völlig akzeptabel ist, sich an einem Gefangenen zu schaffen zu machen", hebt Madame Long hervor. „Sie wussten nicht, was unser Resonanzprozess für Folgen haben würde. Soviel Sie wissen, hätte es fatal ausgehen können."

"Wir hatten Ihre Zusagen, dass es nicht so sein würde", wirft Albus ein. „Sonst hätte ich es nicht erlaubt."

"Deshalb denken Sie, dass Sie diesem Gefangenen eine Gnade haben zukommen lassen, weil wir ihn nicht getötet haben in dem Untersuchungsprozess seines Voldemort Males?", fragt Professor Franks. „Würde es die Grenze der Akzeptanz überschreiten, wenn diesem leeren Ding qualvolle Grade von Schmerz zugefügt werden würden?"

Weder Moody noch Albus antworten

"Vielleicht ist es Zeit für Sie und Ihre Regierung, Ihr Gewissen dahingehend zu untersuchen, was richtig und was falsch ist", legt Madame Long dar. „Es ist höchste Zeit, dass sie sich ansehen, was Sie tun. Wenn Ihr Gewissen wirklich verantworten kann, dass dies passiert, dann fehlt etwas eindeutig in Ihrer Gesellschaft."

"Eine neue moralische Ausrichtung ist dringend notwendig", ergänzt Professor Franks.

"Offensichtlich können wir nicht rückgängig machen, was hier geschehen ist", sagt Madame Long. „Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, um dieses Wesen in das natürliche Stadium zu bringen, wie es vor Jahren schon hätte passieren sollen."

"Was meinen Sie?", beharrt Moody.

"Von dem, was wir in seinem Körper entdeckt haben, wird die sich Dunkle Magie, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass diese Hülle stimuliert wird, weiter am Leben zu bleiben, in den nächsten zehn Jahren von selbst auflösen."

"Wir haben ein paar dieser Fäden genommen und mit dem Auflösungsprozess begonnen", sagt Professor Franks. „Wenn die Dunkle Magie sich komplett innerhalb der nächsten Monate aufgelöst hat, wird diese Hülle sterben. Es ist das, was hätte passieren sollen, als er Geküsst wurde, nur dass die Dementoren die Dunkle Magie einflößten, die die Basislebensfunktionen erhalten. Es ist eine künstliche Art, die seelenlose Hülle, die früher mal ein Mensch gewesen ist, zu unterstützen. Wenn die Dunkle Magie sich entwebt und aus diesem Körper strömt, wird er in sein natürliches Stadium zurückkehren."

"Sie haben es also selbst in die Hand genommen, ihn zu exekutieren", sagt Moody triumphierend.

"Es wurde in der Sekunde exekutiert, in der der Dementor seine Seele konsumiert hat", wirft Madame Long ein. „Nach diesem Herzschlag wurde die Dunkle Magie eingeflößt, um sein Herz weiter schlagen zu lassen."

"Verstehen Sie uns nicht falsch, Auror Moody", sagt Professor Franks. „Judith und ich akzeptieren die Folgen unserer Taten. Wenn ich nach Hause zurückkehre, werde ich viele lange Gespräche mit meinem Pfarrer über meinen eigenen spirituellen Zustand und die Bedeutung meiner Taten führen."

"So wie ich diese Gespräche mit meinem Rabbi haben werde", sagt Madame Long feierlich. „Ich glaube, dass unsere Taten in Einklang waren mit dem, was ich über die Gesetze meiner Religion weiß. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, wir wollten das nicht tun. Zur gleichen Zeit konnten wir mit gutem Gewissen nicht das zurücklassen, was einmal ein Mensch gewesen ist, voll mit Dunkler und unchristlicher Magie, wenn wir etwas dagegen unternehmen können."

Albus hebt seinen Kopf aus seiner nachdenklichen Haltung, die er fast die ganze Diskussion über eingenommen hatte.

"Madame Long und Professor Franks", sagt er mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung. „Sie haben einen alten Zauberer zutiefst beschämt und mit viel Stoff zum Nachdenken zurückgelassen. Ich habe schon lange Zeit so empfunden, dass die Verwendung von Dementoren als Wächter in Askaban und als Scharfrichter mittels des Kusses schrecklich falsch ist. Ich habe nur nicht verstanden, wie wirklich falsch es ist, bis Sie es erklärt haben."

Albus hält Professor Franks seine Hand entgegen und sie akzeptiert sie, zu dem viel größeren Zauberer hochschauend.

"Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich meine Bemührungen verdoppeln werde, solche Verwendungen der Dementoren permanent zu verbannen. Ich habe keine Lösung, was wir mit den Dementoren als eine Gattung machen, aber ich werde gründlich darüber nachdenken, zusammen mit meinen Kollegen im Zaubergamot. Ich verspreche, diese Sache wieder und wieder anzusprechen, bis wir eine Lösung haben."

"Danke für Ihre Zusicherung", erwidert Professor Franks, seine Hand schüttelnd.

Albus bietet Madame Long eine förmliche Verbeugung an. Sie erwidert sie mit einer Neigung ihres Kopfes.

"Vielleicht hat die britische Zaubererwelt für eine lange Zeit keine eingehende spirituelle Beratung aufgesucht", sagt Albus. „Zu viele von uns haben geglaubt, dass wir ohne dies auf alles eine Antwort haben. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir zudem nach Führung schauen, die viel größer ist wie wir selbst."

"Die Menschheit stolpert und fällt beständig, wenn wir versäumen dies zu tun", erwidert Madame Long.

"Vergebt mir, wenn ich nicht in den Liebesreigen einstimme", grummelt Moody. „Solang mein Gefangener ein paar Monate überlebt, so dass ich für nichts verantwortlich gemacht werden kann, bin ich zufrieden."

Madame Long und Professor Franks entscheiden sich, nicht auf Moodys Provokation einzugehen.

Ich muss nicht mehr sehen. Ein Wink mit meinem Zauberstab und der Spiegel ist wieder nur ein Spiegel.

Das, was ich heute Abend gesehen habe, ist eine Offenbarung. Ich muss über vieles nachdenken.

tbc

* * *

_Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig und wird Ende nächste Woche online gehen!_


	87. Kapitel 87

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Wie versprochen, heute das neue Kapitel!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;O)_

* * *

_**87. Kapitel:**_

**21. Mai 1999  
Kommunikation über Transatlantik Mail  
Draco an Narzissa und Lucius**

Liebe Mutter und lieber Vater,

ich hoffe, diese Nachricht erreicht euch beide bei guter Gesundheit, und dass sich Mutter komplett vom dem Virus erholt hat, den du dir eingefangen hattest, als ihr Chicago besucht habt. Ich wusste, dass dein verstimmter Magen nicht nur vom Langstreckenreisen mittels Portschlüssel kommen konnte. Ich hoffe, dass du bald wieder zu deinem Alltag zurückkehren kannst. Die Damen deines Buchclubs müssen enttäuscht gewesen sein, dass du nicht die Gastgeberin bei eurem regelmäßigen monatlichen Treffen sein konntest.

Mein Studium hält mich weiterhin auf Trapp. Nächste Woche muss ich drei Semesterarbeiten abgeben. Hogwarts hat mich sehr gut auf diese Art des Schreibens vorbereitet. Amerikanische Schüler schreiben Aufsätze nicht annähernd sooft wie Schüler in Hogwarts. In der letzten Maiwoche werden die Semesterklausuren stattfinden. Ich denke, sie werden eine Herausforderung sein. Mit allem, was hier vor mir liegt, wird es mir nicht möglich sein, nach Hause zu kommen, bis die Prüfungen vorüber sind.

Die Ergebnisse des fächerübergreifenden Teamprojektwettbewerbs wurden heute verkündet. Ich bin sehr erfreut, euch mitteilen zu können, dass unsere Haarpflegeprodukte sehr gut abgeschnitten haben. Wir haben eine höhere Platzierung erzielt als alle anderen Erst- oder Zweitsemesterteams und wurden insgesamt fünfte. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass über 150 Projekte eingereicht wurden, haben wir sehr gut abgeschnitten.

Ein Projekt, das höher bewertet wurde, beinhaltete die Entwicklung einer verzauberten Plastikhülle, die es ermöglicht, mit kleinen elektronischen Muggelgeräten an Orten mit mäßig starken magischen Feldern zu arbeiten. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass es so gut bewertet wurde, wenn man bedenkt, wie sich amerikanische Zauberer mit Muggeln vermischen. Anitas Bruder, Adam, war Leiter dieses Teams. Ich vermute, Digital Magic könnte an seiner Recherche interessiert sein. Ich habe keine Mühen gescheut, um das Projekt mit Adam zu diskutieren und hoffe, mehr Informationen darüber zu erhalten, wie es funktioniert. Wenn dieses Produkt als Massenanfertigung produziert werden kann, würde es die Integration von Technologie in die Zaubererwelt weiter vorantreiben.

Wir haben vielleicht Probleme mit dem Gedanken, Technologie überhaupt in der Zaubererwelt einzuführen, aber es wird bestimmt in den Vereinigten Staaten und anderen Ländern, die offen für diese Idee sind, passieren. Wir müssen auf diese Gegebenheit vorbereitet sein. Ich werde diese Entwicklung genau beobachten und es in meinem nächsten Bericht mit einbinden.

Ein anderes Team entwickelte eine Methode für das Verzaubern fliegender Teppiche. Sie haben einen Nain Teppich modifiziert, der aus Wolle und Seide gefertigt worden war. Er kann sicher sechs Leute transportieren, ohne an Stabilität bei starken Winden zu verlieren. Damit sind sie viel sicherer als aktuelle Typen auf dem Markt, was den britischen Markt neu eröffnen könnte. Ich füge ihre Broschüre und Kontaktdaten für den Fall bei, dass ihr in Erwägung zieht, in deren Verbreitung zu investieren.

Der erste Platz ging an ein Team, das eine erfolgreiche Behandlung gegen Griselkrätze entwickelt hat. Auch wenn ich enttäuscht bin, dass wir nicht den ersten Platz gemacht haben, finde ich es nicht so schlimm, dass wir gegen ein Team verloren haben, das eine Behandlung gegen eine tödliche Krankheit gefunden hat.

Die Renovierung des Appartementgebäudes geht gut voran. Der Bauunternehmer hat ein paar Rohrleitungsprobleme im Keller entdeckt. Ich habe ausreichend Galeonen für Unvorhergesehenes in meinem Geschäftsplan beiseite gelegt, somit liege ich immer noch unter dem Budget.

Meine Auswahl an Serviceelfen hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Dorothy ist eine exzellente Köchin wie ihr vom Beef Wellington, das wir gegessen haben als ihr hier gewesen seid, beurteilen könnt. Bei Edgar hat sich herausgestellt, dass er sehr fähig ist, die meisten Instandhaltungen im Gebäude zu erledigen. Ich würde sie gern ohne Umschweife besitzen, aber bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Vereinigten Staaten eine angemessene Zaubererregierung haben, muss ich es so belassen.

Weil der Hörigkeitszauber entfernt wurde, verhalten sich die Serviceelfen in einer Weise, die wir befremdlich finden würden. Sie sprechen in einer unverblümten Weise und zeigen mehr Initiative als sie sollten. Wenn sie einen Fehler machen in ihrer Arbeit oder einen nicht zufrieden stellen, bestrafen sie sich nicht mal selbst. Es ist sehr seltsam, einen Elfen zu haben, der sich für einen Fehler entschuldigt und nicht mal seinen Kopf auf den Fußboden schlägt oder anbietet, seine Ohren zu bügeln.

Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie aufgeregt ich bin bei dem Gedanken, als Erwachsener in unseren Freundeskreis aufgenommen zu werden. Severus hat mich kontaktiert und wir werden mit unseren Treffen beginnen, wenn mein Semester vorüber ist. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, meinen Übergangsritus sehr gut zu machen und meinen Wert zu demonstrieren, um von den Mitgliedern unseres sozialen Zirkels akzeptiert zu werden.

Ihr werdet bestimmt eine Unterredung haben wollen, ob ich ein Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit trage. Zauberer in den Vereinigten Staaten tragen keine Roben. Das Outfit hier ist sehr leger und ich würde lieber nicht mit meinem Status angeben. Es würde hier nicht verstanden werden. Ohne es wird es mir möglich sein, mich in die sozialen Gruppen einzubinden, wo ich mehr über die amerikanische Zaubererkultur und andere nützliche Informationen erfahren kann. Das könnte sich ändern, wenn ich ein offensichtliches Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit tragen würde.

Mein Werben um Anita geht schnell voran. Ich glaube, die Zeit kommt bald, in der ihr beide Anita und ihre Eltern treffen solltet. Das ist hier genauso wichtig im Werbungsprozess wie in England. Was würdet ihr davon halten, eine Gelegenheit einzuplanen, sie hier in den Vereinigten Staaten irgendwann diesen Sommer kennenzulernen? Daran anschließen könnte sich eine Einladung an sie, uns im Manor im Spätsommer zu besuchen. Das wären notwendige Schritte bevor eine formelle Verbindung zwischen unseren Familien verhandelt werden kann.

Wenn unsere Beziehung formalisiert ist, wird es viele Türen für mich öffnen. Ich werde Kontakt zu den mächtigsten Familien in den Vereinigten Staaten aufnehmen können. Auf lange Sicht werden diese Kontakte sehr nützlich für uns sein.

Ihr habt nach dem Schlammblut gefragt. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie nicht beabsichtigt, vor Ende des Semesters nach England zurückzukehren. Ihr wisst bereits, dass sie bei den Weasleys wohnt und von deren ältestem Sohn umworben wird. Ich begrüße es, dass unsere Freunde zugestimmt haben, ihr Interesse an ihr lieber in England als hier zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Jegliche negativen Einflüsse könnten meine Beziehung zu Anita gefährden, was nicht in unserem besten Interesse ist.

Ich freue mich auf eure Antwort. Ein Brief von zuhause ist das Highlight des Tages für mich.

Euer ergebener Sohn  
Draco

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
Draco an Severus**

Severus,

ich habe heute Mum und Dad geschrieben.

Tatsächlich habe ich einen Brief für Tante Bellatrix geschrieben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird ihn lesen, bevor sie es tun.

Darin ist so viel Blödsinn, dass ich überlegt habe, ob ein Desinfektionszauber notwendig ist, um den offensiven Duft zu entfernen, bevor der Postdienst ihn akzeptieren würde.

Schreib mir, wenn du die Möglichkeit hast. Ich muss wissen, dass es dir gut geht, dass es Mum und Dad gut geht und dass es irgendwo in der Welt noch gesunden Menschenverstand gibt.

Okay. Der letzte Teil ist wahrscheinlich zu hoch gegriffen.

Draco

* * *

**Severus  
Nachmittag**

Ich sehe über Ellens Schulter als sie auf das Nest von Runespooreiern blickt. Dort befinden sich neun der kleinen, ledernen, schmutzig-weißen Eier.

Jean steht schräg gegenüber von mir am Labortisch. Potter ist direkt neben ihr und sieht gebannt zu. Er hatte die Aufgabe, eine frische Dosis Happy-Sleepy Trank der Runespoor zu verabreichen und dann die Eier aus dem Nest in den Sand des großen Käfigs zu legen. Sogar mit der Runespoor unter dem Einfluss des Happy-Sleepy, zog er es vor, die Eier aus dem Käfig schweben zu lassen, als zu riskieren, hineinzugreifen, um sie zu bekommen.

Remus schaut von seiner Position auf der Hälfte der Treppe, in sicherer Entfernung von den Schlangen, zu.

Ein Werwolf, der auch ein Hasenfuß ist.

"Was machen Sie?", fragt Potter neugierig.

"Ich suche nach Magie", murmelt Ellen und ist ganz auf die Sache konzentriert.

Ellen führt eine magische Analyse an den Eiern durch. Da die weibliche Runespoor im geeigneten Augenblick keinen Zugang zu einem männlichen Runespoor hatte, sind die Eier unbefruchtet. Sogar ein unbefruchtetes Ei sollte eine Spur von magischer Signatur haben. Wenn nicht, bedeutet es, der Happy-Sleepy Trank hat die Magie der Runespoor während des Ei formenden Zirkels unterdrückt.

Alles, was wir getan haben, um eine Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kreieren, hängt von der Fähigkeit des Trankes ab, seine Magie zu unterdrücken.

Ellen rezitiert eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen über die Eier. Glühende Buchstaben, Zahlen und Zeichen formen sich darüber. Wenn ich sie korrekt interpretiere…

Ellen ist still, aber ihre Lippen bewegen sich während sie die magischen Zeichen, die vor ihr fliegen, liest. Sie lächelt breit.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Damen und Herren", verkündet sie in einer erfreuten Stimme. „Diese Runespooreier haben _absolut_ keine magischen Fähigkeiten!"

Normalerweise vermeide ich es, zu lächeln, weil es zeigt, wie krumm meine Zähne sind, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ellen dreht sich um und umarmt mich, was ich gern erwidere. Jean hat sich Potter geschnappt und führt ihn in einer Polka um den Labortisch und lacht. Remus applaudiert.

Wir waren erfolgreich!

"Nein, Harry", beharrt Jean und unterbricht den Tanz. „Du musst zwischen den Schritten Hopsen. Du trittst auf meine Füße."

Anscheinend ist Tanzen nicht Potters Stärke.

"Das lehren sie nicht in Gryffindor", erklärt Potter. „Wir haben nur den Walzer gelernt."

"Du hättest dich vom Hut nach Slytherin wählen lassen sollen", belehrt Jean. „Anständige Tanzstunden sind ein Muss."

Potter schaut mich an, als erwarte er von mir, dass ich anfange zu tanzen. Das wird nicht passieren, auch wenn ich ein annehmbarer Tänzer bin.

Ich bemerke, dass Potter an mir vorbei sieht.

"Heilige Scheiße", brüllt er, seine Augen sind weit geöffnet. „Der Runespoorkäfig ist leer!"

Das bringt jegliches Feiern abrupt zum Stehen. Die Runespoor mag unter dem Einfluss des Happy-Sleepy sein, aber sie hat immer noch drei Köpfe, mit einem Set sehr giftiger Zähne in jedem. Wir alle halten inne und sehen uns sorgfältig im Keller um.

Potter schaut auf den Käfig voller Schlangen und hisst etwas, das man mit "Hier her Schlange", übersetzen könnte.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln nehme ich das Aufblitzen von Orange auf dem Fußboden rechts von mir wahr. In einem winzigen Augenblick zeige ich mit meinen Zauberstab, nur um zu bemerken, dass der orangefarbene Kriecher sich schneller auf mich zu bewegt als ich mich bewegen kann. Ich werde sie nicht aufhalten können, bevor sie mich erreicht.

"_Accio Runespoor!"_, ruft Remus von der Treppe aus.

Die dreiköpfige Schlange wird auf ihrem geradlinigen Weg auf mich zu abgefangen und fliegt in Remus ausgestreckte Hand. Er fängt sie mit seiner linken Hand in der Mitte ihres Körpers, damit den drei Köpfen Freiraum zum Angreifen lassend. Sein Zauberstab fliegt aus seiner rechten Hand als er versucht, sein Gesicht vor den zustoßenden Köpfen zu schützen.

"Stupor!", schreie ich und richte meinen Zauberstab auf die Runespoor.

Der rote Lichtstrahl trifft die Schlange in Remus Hand. Der Werwolf kollabiert bewusstlos die letzten Treppenstufen hinab, getroffen von der Reichweite des Zaubers. Die Runespoor fällt aus seiner Hand und liegt schlaff auf dem Kellerfußboden.

Ellen eilt zu Remus und kniet sich auf den Fußboden neben ihm. Jean kommt zu ihr, während Potter die betäubte Runespoor aufhebt und zurück in den Käfig legt, den Deckel mit Extrazaubern verstärkend.

Ellen bewegt ihren Zauberstab über Remus. Seine rechte Hand schwillt an, wo er von der Runespoor gebissen wurde.

Ich öffne den Schrank, in dem das Gegenmittel für Schlangenbisse verstaut ist und wähle zwei Fläschchen aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Werwolf eine stärkere Dosis benötigt.

Jean hat einen Weichheitszauber über den Kellerboden unter Remus gesprochen. Sie muss ein Handtuch in ein Kissen verwandelt haben und steckt es unter seinen Kopf. Im Moment verwandelt sie ein weiteres Handtuch in eine Decke.

Ellen streckt ihre Hand vor und nimmt eine Flasche mit Gegenmittel entgegen. Sie injiziert magisch den Trank direkt von der Flasche in die Vene in seinem Arm über der gebissenen Hand.

"Zum Glück", murmelt sie, "ist es schwierig, einen Werwolf zu vergiften. Da die Magie der Runespoor seit Wochen unterdrückt war, ist das Gift wahrscheinlich nicht giftiger wie das einer Natter. Ansonsten hätten wir ein Problem."

Sie nimmt Remus rechte Hand hoch und begutachtet sie.

"Wie es aussieht, hat er wenigstens drei Bisse abbekommen", sagt sie zu sich selbst. Sie sieht zu Jean hoch, die die Decke hält. „Deck ihn zu", weist Ellen an. "Er wird wahrscheinlich zittern, wenn ich ihn wieder aufwecke."

Jean reicht mir ein Ende der Decke und ich wickle sie um seine Füße und Beine, während sie ihrs zu seiner Brust hochzieht.

Ellen überwacht Remus Herzschlag, welcher schnell zu sein scheint. Ich kann Schweißperlen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

"Ich werde ihn zurückholen", sagt Ellen und bewegt ihren Zauberstab. „Enervate".

Remus öffnet seine Augen und schaut für einen Moment verwirrt bevor er in Panik ausbricht.

"Die Runespoor?", fragt er, sein Körper bebt als er versucht, sich aufzusetzen.

"Wieder im Käfig", antwortet Potter. „Der Stupor hat sie ausgeknockt."

"Lieg still", ordnet Ellen an. „Ich habe dir das Gegenmittel zum Gift gegeben, aber es braucht ein wenig Zeit, um zu wirken. Wir es scheint, hat dich jeder Kopf einmal gebissen, bevor Severus dich und sie gestuport hat."

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür", erkläre ich. „Ich konnte die Schlange nicht treffen, ohne auch dich zu treffen."

"Unter den Umständen", erwidert Remus, mit trüben Augen seinen Kopf schüttelnd, „bin ich nicht im geringsten böse darum."

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt Ellen.

"Mit ist kalt, aber ich schwitze auch und meine Brust fühlt sich komisch an", sagt Remus und hebt seine rechte Hand, um sie zu betrachten.

Ellen fängt sie ab und drückt sie wieder zurück.

"Ich möchte deine Hand unter deinem Herzen halten", erklärt sie. „Du hast das Gegenmittel bekommen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sich noch mehr Gift von der Stelle mit den Bissen bewegt als absolut notwendig. Deine Brust fühlt sich komisch an, weil dein Herzschlag sich erhöht hat. Sich kalt fühlen, aber auch schwitzen, ist auch eine Folge des Giftes."

"Meine Hand fühlt sich an, als ob die Haut jeden Moment aufplatzen würde", erklärt Remus.

"Sie ist angeschwollen", erwidert Ellen. „Sie wird wieder normal werden, aber das könnte etwas dauern. Im Moment möchte ich, dass du ruhig liegen bleibst und das Gegenmittel seinen Weg durch dein System wirken lässt. Wegen deiner Lykantrophie wird das Gift nicht tödlich sein, aber es macht dich auf jeden Fall krank."

Anscheinend ist die Schlange wieder erwacht, denn Potter steht über dem Käfig gebeugt und hisst sie an. Die Schlange bewegt sich und hisst zurück. Potter schüttelt seinen Kopf und kommt zu uns herüber, die wir um Remus gescharrt sind, der auf dem Boden liegt.

"Ich schulde euch allen eine Riesenentschuldigung", sagt Potter und sieht ehrlich voll Reue aus. „Vor allem dir, Remus. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, wie klug diese Runespoor ist. Sie hat herausgefunden, wie das Schloss an dem Käfig funktioniert und mit ihren drei Köpfen hat sie es fertiggebracht, es zu öffnen und herauszugleiten. Sie versteht nicht wirklich, dass ihre Eier unbefruchtet sind. Sie war wütend darüber, weil wir sie entwendet haben, noch dazu die ganze Happy-Sleepy Sache. Professor Snape war am nächsten, deshalb griff sie ihn an."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du gebissen wurdest", sagt er zu Remus und senkt reumütig seinen Kopf.

"Sagen wir, wir sind quitt für das eine Mal, als ich dich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts während des Vollmondes gejagt habe", antwortet Remus mit einem Seufzer. Er hebt seinen Kopf genügend an, um an seinem Körper entlang zu seiner Hand zu sehen. „Meine Hand beginnt, wie ein Oberschenkel auszusehen."

"Du hast Harry als ein Werwolf gejagt?", fragt Jean und sieht zwischen Remus und Potter hin und her.

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte", antworten Potter und Remus gleichzeitig.

"War das, als du Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen bist?", fragt Ellen und schaut verwirrt.

"Es ist nicht seine Schuld", widerruft Potter. „Zu der Zeit ist viel passiert und wir haben dem Stadium des Mondes keine Beachtung geschenkt."

"Ich denke, als Riddle den Fluch auf den Job gelegt hat, hat er ihn ebenfalls verflucht, dass der VgdDK-Lehrer immer versuchen würde, Harry zu töten", murmelt Remus.

"Riddle hat den Posten in den 1940igern verflucht", antwortet Potter und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Meine Mum und mein Dad waren damals noch nicht geboren, deshalb denke ich wirklich nicht, dass es ein Teil davon war."

"Einen Moment", fordert Jean. "Willst du damit sagen, dass alle Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste versucht haben, dich zu töten?"

"Die anderen haben es", sagt Potter, dabei stur klingend und seinen Kopf schüttelnd, als ob er das Thema abschütteln will. „Quirrell, Lockhart, Crouch, Umbridge, Carrow und DaVinci haben es mit Absicht versucht. Ich glaube, Profossor Prince hat versucht, mir eine Lektion in non-verbalen Zaubersprüchen zu geben, deshalb war das ein Unfall. Ich habe mich danach ernsthaft mit Okklumentik beschäftigt. Bill hat überhaupt nicht versucht, mich zu töten."

"Bis in die 90er", erkläre ich, "hatte Albus jedes Ordensmitglied durch, das er in Erwägung gezogen hatte, den Posten zu übernehmen. Wir haben herausgefunden, wie man den Fluch bricht, nachdem Professor Weasley angefangen hat."

"Ich glaube, der einzige Grund, warum Albus mich am Ende angestellt hat, war weil Sirius auf der Flucht war und er zusätzlichen Schutz für Harry wollte", seufzt Remus. „Albus dachte, ich würde alle Wege kennen, die Sirius versuchen könnte, um in das Schloss einzubrechen."

"Das ist nicht wahr", beharrt Potter. „Du, Bill und Prince waren die besten VgdDK-Lehrer, die jeder von uns während der sieben Jahre hatte. Es ist eine Schande, dass der Dunkle Lord Prince erwischt und getötet hat. Ich bin froh, dass Bill den Job bekommen hat, aber Prince wäre ein richtig guter Lehrer gewesen, wenn er hätte bleiben können."

"Ich stimme zu", erwidere ich. „Professor Prince hatte großes Potenzial, aber das phänomenale Unglück, am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit zu sein, als der Dunkle Lord ihn beseitigte."

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Ellen und sieht auf Remus herab.

"Besser", sagt Remus. "Mir ist nicht mehr so kalt und ich habe aufgehört, zu schwitzen."

"Dein Herzschlag ist wieder normal", sagt Ellen. „Ich würde sagen, es ist genügend Zeit vergangen, damit das Gegenmittel das meiste Gift in deinem System neutralisiert hat. Ich denke, es sollte sicher sein, dich nach oben in dein Schlafzimmer zu bringen." Ellen sieht sich um. „Wer von euch hat den besten Schwebezauber?"

"Das dürfte Severus sein", merkt Jean an.

"Professor Snape", nickt Potter.

"Ich werde es übernehmen", antworte ich. Die anderen gehen zur Seite und ich spreche den Schwebezauber über Remus, die von Jean verwandelte Decke um ihn wickelnd. Ellen geht uns voran die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

**Hermine  
Am Nachmittag**

Otter ist hinüber am Ufer des Baches. Er ist gerade aus dem Wasser geklettert. Wassertropfen glitzern an den Spitzen seiner Schnurrhaare als sich das Sonnenlicht widerspiegelt, das durch die dicken Blätter von oben durchkommt. Er sieht zu mir auf und hüpft um meine Füße herum, heißt mich willkommen, indem er auf seinen Hinterbeinen steht und seine Vorderpfoten an meine Beine lehnt.

Otter lässt sich nicht von mir hochheben, aber ich weiß, dass er mich auf seine Weise mag. Deshalb hat er nasse Pfotenabdrücke auf meiner Jeans hinterlassen. Er schüttelt sich einmal kraftvoll und verteilt Wassertropfen über meine ganze Vorderseite.

Ich schwöre, dass der kleine Rabauke mich auslacht.

Die Technik anwendend, die er und ich herausgearbeitet haben, denke ich an die erste Erinnerung, für die ich mich entschieden habe, sie zu verstecken. Das Bild klar in meinem Geist, projiziere ich die Szene mental vor mir. Otter schüttelt sich und flattert erneut und Wasserspritzer fliegen aus seinem Fell und treffen die Erinnerung. Das Wasser dehnt sich aus und gleitet über die Fläche bis es eine Wasserblase um meine Erinnerung ist. Otter stellt sich wieder auf seine Hinterpfoten und fängt die Blase mit seinen Zähnen. Die Blase nachschleifend, hüpft er seinen Weg zum Bach und gleitet hinein. Die Wasserblase passt sich dem Rest des Wasserstroms an und verschwindet.

Otter und ich wiederholen die Prozedur sechs weitere Male. Das ist die letzte Erinnerung, für die ich mich entschieden habe, sie für den Moment zu verstecken. Alle meine Begegnungen mit Severus, seit dem ich ein aktives Mitglied des Ordens bin, sind jetzt in der Obhut meines Otterführers. Er ist die wichtigste Person, die ich beschützen muss, wenn ich gefangen genommen werde.

Ich habe noch immer Zugang zu meinen Erinnerungen. Das ist einfach eine Möglichkeit, Otter zu sagen, was er verstecken muss, wenn ich vernommen werde.

Laut Professor Littlehorse und Draco ist das der große Unterschied zwischen der europäischen Okklumenik und Di'nes'ih, wie es in Navajo genannt wird. Okklumentik nimmt die tatsächliche Erinnerung und legt sie an einen symbolischen Platz im Geist, wo sie nicht wieder hervorgeholt werden kann, außer von der Person selbst. Es funktioniert bis der Legilimentiker, der danach sucht, mächtig genug ist, den Geist der Person, den er liest, zu brechen. Mit Di'nes'ih wird das Totemtier zum Beschützer der Erinnerung. Wenn nicht der Gedankenleser das Totemtier bekämpfen und zerstören kann, ist die Erinnerung beschützt.

Deshalb ist es so brillant. Anwender der Legilimentik haben wahrscheinlich keine Art von tierischen Geistführern. Es benötigt einen tierischen Geistführer, um einen anderen zu bekämpfen. Jemanden zu prüfen, der in Di'nes'ih trainiert ist, würde nicht mal die Barriere, die von dem Totemtier kreiert wurde, als solche erkennen lassen. Der Legilimentiker wird sicherlich kein eigenes Totemtier haben, um es für einen Angriff loszuschicken.

Ich würde gern sehen, wie jemand sein Totemtier losschickt, um den Piasa-Vogel, der Draco hilft, zu attackieren. Gemäß dem, was wir darüber gelesen haben, ist der Piasa-Vogel ein bösartiger Menschenfresser.

Ist es zu viel verlangt, zu hoffen, dass Voldemort vielleicht versuchen könnte, Draco zu prüfen und sein Geist vom dem Piasa-Vogel angegriffen wird? Ein Räuber attackiert einen anderen? Ich kann den Piasa-Vogel sehen, wie er sich nach einem Sieg zurücklehnt und die Fetzen von Voldemorts Bewusstsein mit seinem spitzen Schwanz aus seinen Zähnen holt.

Ich vermute, es würde tatsächlich so nicht laufen. Seufz.

Es ist Zeit für mich, diese Übung zu beenden. Otter schwimmt in seinem Bach voller Blasen herum, tauchend und spielend im Wasser. Ich gehe ans Ufer des Baches und strecke beide Hände vor. Ich denke an die tiefe Zuneigung, die ich für dieses wunderbare Tier, das sich um mich kümmert, empfinde. Ich sende diese Gefühle über meine Fingerspitzen zu Otter. Otter rollt sich auf seinen Rücken und badet sich in der Wärme der Emotion, die ich ihm geschickt habe.

Ich lasse meine Hände sinken und Otter rollt sich zurück auf seinen Bauch. Er sieht mich noch einmal an und gleitet unter die Oberfläche. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zurück in den Wald.

Was mich aus der Trance zurückholt.

Ich sitze im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden in Appartement 3-C. Draco sitzt ebenso da, mir genau gegenüber. Professor Littlehorse formt die Spitze des Dreiecks zwischen uns. Draco und Professor Littlehorse beobachten mich, deshalb denke ich, dass ich als letzte aus der Trance erwacht bin. Das Trommeln hat aufgehört. Draco und ich sind jetzt soweit fortgeschritten, dass wir in Trance fallen können, in dem wir einfach atmen und entspannen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

„Ja", erwidere ich zuversichtlich.

Professor Littelhorse sieht mich genau an und sagt, "Yo'di Bilh'la'di."

Seine Augen brennen sich in meine. Es ist ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, jemand anderes in deinem Geist zu haben. Es ist ein Gefühl einer anderen Präsenz, andere Gedanken. Er sucht nach speziellen Dingen. Im Moment schaut er auf Professor Dumbledore während des Abschlussballes am Ende des ersten Schuljahres als er Gryffindor die Punkte verlieh, die uns vor Slytherin brachten und es uns ermöglichte, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Jetzt sucht er nach intimen Erinnerungen. Er beobachtet, wie Adam mich nach dem Pearl Jam Konzert küsst. Adam versucht, seine Hand unter meinen Pulli gleiten zu lassen und ich winde mich heraus. Der Professor jagt nach Erinnerungen über den Orden. Einige von ihnen sind mit dem Fidelius geschützt. Andere werden von Otter versteckt. Er schaut und sieht mich, wie ich Professor Dumbledore dabei beobachte, wie er kurz angebratene grüne Paprika aus seinem Bart pickt nachdem er eines der italienischen Rindfleisch Sandwiches gegessen hat, die ich für den Orden im letzten Sommer zubereitet hatte.

Er ist weg.

Ich schließe meine Augen und atme ein paar Mal durch, um mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.

Ich öffne meine Augen und Professor Littlehorse lächelt mich an.

"Sehr gut, Hermine", sagt er. „Zuerst habe ich nach Direktor Dumbledore gesucht und konnte nur sehr unbedeutende Erinnerungen von ihm in dem großen Essensraum in Hogwarts finden. Dann habe ich nach Erinnerungen von dir mit Freund gesucht. Diejenigen, die ich gesehen habe, waren mit Bill Weasley und Adam Schuler. Ich habe nach Erinnerungen mit Anlässen gesucht, an denen du auf Treffen des Phönixordens gewesen bist. Ich habe dich kochen gesehen und wie du das Essen serviert hast."

"Von dem, was ich sehen konnte", fährt Professor Littlehorse fort, "tust du nichts wichtiges für den Orden als Essen zuzubereiten. Du erinnerst dich an Dumbledore am besten aus deiner Schulzeit, als in der Gegenwart."

"Ich glaube, die Wahrheit ist ganz anders", sagt er und schaut zufrieden. „Wie auch immer, du hast viel zu viele Erinnerungen von Bill Weasley versteckt. Niemand würde glauben, dass ihr beide eine intime Beziehung führt, basierend auf den Erinnerungen, die ich gesehen habe. Ich schlage vor, du holst einige wieder hervor."

Ich lächle zurück. Wir dürfen verbal nichts offenbaren, bis Draco und ich beide den letzten Test bestanden haben. Ich bin unsicher, was ich tun kann bezüglich der fehlenden intimen Erinnerungen zwischen Bill und mir. Wir haben keinen körperlichen Kontakt, weil wir in keiner romantischen Beziehung sind. Es ist mehr wie einen liebevollen und beschützenden großen Bruder zu haben.

"Ich habe die Anwesenheit von Otter überhaupt nicht bemerkt", fährt Professor Littlehorse fort. „Ich habe nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, aber habe mein Totemtier nicht darum gebeten, daran teilzunehmen. Meines könnte das deine wirklich verletzen und das wollen wir nicht. Ich denke, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass ein europäischer Okklumentiker die Erinnerungen, die von Otter für dich versteckt werden, nicht finden kann."

"Das ist großartig!", verkünde ich glücklich.

Professor Littlehorse verändert seine Position, so dass er Draco ansieht.

"Bereit?", fragt er. Draco nickt. "Yo'di Bilh'la'di", sagt Professor Littlehorse.

Die zwei scheinen sich anzustarren. Sie tun dies, ohne sich für mehrere Minuten zu bewegen. Draco beginnt zu wanken und schließt seine Augen.

Ihre Übung ist zu ende.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden, Draco", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Ein europäischer Legilimentiker wird deine Erinnerungen nicht finden. Ich bin besonders erfreut, dass dein Piasa-Vogel mehr als bereit war, sich meinem Totemtier zu stellen."

"Sie haben versucht, mit Ihrem Totemtier das von Draco zu bekämpfen, um an die Erinnerungen zu kommen?", frage ich.

"Es kam nicht zu einem Kampf", sagt Draco.

"Ich habe einfach mein Totemtier Dracos Geist betreten lassen", erklärt Professor Littlehorse. „Mein Totem hatte nicht die Absicht, Dracos anzugreifen. Ich wollte, dass sie sich treffen und sehen, wie der Piasa-Vogel reagiert."

"Der Piasa-Vogel hat deutlich gemacht, dass er mich verteidigen wird, wenn er muss", sagt Draco stolz.

Es ist nicht gerade höflich, das Totemtier von einem anderen zu verraten, wenn die Person es nicht selber offenbart. Ich brenne vor Neugier, was das Totem vom Professor ist, kann aber nicht fragen.

"Da wir beide Ihre Prüfung bestanden haben", sagt Draco, "können Hermine und ich über Dinge sprechen, die wir verstecken müssten?"

"Ich denke, dass es sicher wäre, aber meine Meinung hat nicht das letzte Wort in der Sache", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Ich werde die Parteien, die die Übungen arrangiert haben, informieren. Ich vermute, dass sie euch beide selbst testen wollen bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen, was sie euch erzählen oder was ihr euch gegenseitig sagen könnt."

Endlich. Ich vermute, dass Severus derjenige sein wird, der den Test durchführt. Ich denke nicht, dass Severus zustimmt, Draco von unserer Beziehung wissen zu lassen, aber es würde es leichter machen, wenn Draco weiß, dass Severus mehr ist wie nur Voldemorts Spion innerhalb des Ordens.

* * *

**Severus  
Am Abend**

Ellen musste gehen, um ihre Schicht im St. Mungo anzutreten. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass es keine negativen Auswirkungen auf ihre Karriere hatte, als die Auroren eine gewisse Zeit glaubten, dass sie vielleicht etwas mit der Ermordung von Heiler Spence und Heiler Powell oder dem Diebstahl der Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu tun hätte. Regina Woldscotts Gesicht befindet sich auf Steckbriefen im ganzen magischen Großbritannien. Es ist jetzt öffentlich bekannt, dass Madame Woldscott, frühere Abteilungssekretärin der Fluchumkehreinheit, der Mittäterschaft in den Verbrechen vermutet wird.

Jean sitzt mir gegenüber am Küchentisch. Dobby war hier und hat uns Tee und exzellente hausgemachte Butterkekse gebracht.

"Der Wickel, den du für Remus Hand gemacht hat, funktioniert sehr gut", sagt sie und lehnt sich gemütlich im Stuhl zurück. „Die Schwellung ist abgeklungen. So wie er es beschreibt, sieht seine Hand nicht länger aus wie ein Oberschenkel."

Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Nicht, dass ich jemandem die Befriedigung gebe, es zu wissen.

"Kann er Besuch empfangen?", frage ich nach.

"Er könnte schlafen", erwidert sie. „Remus war ziemlich schläfrig, als ich nachgesehen habe. Wirst du die Nachtwache übernehmen?"

"Ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben und morgen vor dem Frühstück nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", antworte ich. „Ich werde zwischendurch immer wieder nach ihm sehen. Potter und Weasley haben Nachtschicht und werden morgen früh hier sein."

"Bis dahin sollte er sich sehr gut erholt haben", beobachtet Jean und tippt mit ihren Fingern an ihre Teetasse. Sie scheint sich gerade zu entscheiden, ob sie etwas sagen soll oder nicht. Ich vermute, ich weiß, worum es geht.

"Ja", erwidere ich, ihre Frage erwartend. „Remus Lupin, ein Mann, der Angst vor Schlangen hat, acciot eine Runespoor anstatt sie mich beißen zu lassen. Er hat drei Schlangenbisse auf sich genommen bevor ich das verdammte Ding und Remus gestuport habe."

"Er mag schreckliche Angst vor Schlangen haben", merkt Jean an, "aber es hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen, als seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Ich denke, dahingehend ist er wie du."

"Pfft." Ich tue diese Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung ab.

"Du hättest das gleiche für ihn getan", sagt Jean mit Nachdruck. „Verdammt nochmal, du hättest es genauso für Potter getan und er geht dir gewaltig auf die Nerven."

"Mach mich nicht zu jemanden, der ich nicht bin", sage ich und schüttle meinen Kopf.

Jean erhebt sich und bereitet sich vor, zu gehen. Ich stehe auf in der Absicht, sie in den Hinterhof zu begleiten, zu dem Platz bei den Büschen, wo die Anti-Apparationsperren enden.

Ich öffne die Küchentür für sie. Sie läuft an mir vorbei, dreht sich um und sieht mich an.

"Du bist ein besserer Mensch als du dir eingestehst.", sagt sie in dieser neckenden Stimme, die sie oft bei mir annimmt. „Einer der Gründe, warum ich jetzt gehe, ist, dass du eine Möglichkeit hast, persönlich mit ihm zu sprechen."

Ich seufze dramatisch.

"Wenn du weiter auf diese Wahnvorstellungen beharrst", schnaube ich erwidernd, „muss ich dich im Nachhinein noch aus Slytherin schmeißen."

"Wenn so etwas möglich wäre", lacht sie erwidernd, "wäre das bereits passiert." Jean stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst mich auf die Wange. Sie verschwindet in die Nacht.

Es ist Zeit, nach den Schlangen zu sehen. Ich gehe die Treppen in den Keller hinab. Mein erster Halt ist am Runespoorkäfig. Die Schlange ist eingerollt in einen überraschend gepflegten Haufen aus orangefarbigen und goldenen Bändern aus Schuppen, die sich genau in drei Teile am Kopf teilen. Sie scheint zu schlafen auf ihrem magisch erwärmten Stein. Ich nehme Messungen vor, welche zeigen, dass die Runespoor im Grunde gesund ist, aber ziemlich stoned.

Die vier Schlangen, die vom Happy-Sleepy Trank abhängig sind, räkeln sich in ihren Käfigen, abgesondert von den anderen nicht-magischen Schlagen. Wir beobachten sie genau, damit wir die Wirkungen des Trankes im Zeitablauf verstehen.

Das größere Terrarium beinhaltete einmal Dutzende von Schlangen. Jetzt sind es nur noch ungefähr zehn. Letztes Wochenende hat Potter die anderen genommen und sie in den Feldern freigelassen, wo er sie ursprünglich gefunden hatte. Wir brauchen sie nicht aufgrund des Trankerfolgs mit den vier Schlangen und der Runespoor.

Wenn alles so gut weiterläuft, werden die übriggebliebenen Schlangen in die Freiheit entlassen werden. Die vier, die abhängig sind vom Happy-Sleepy und die Runespoor werden in Gefangenschaft für den ihres Lebens bleiben. Wir haben ihnen diese Wahl abgenommen, um eine Waffe zu finden, die gegen den Dunklen Lord funktioniert.

Ich denke weiter über Konsequenzen und Entscheidungen nach. Seit dem ich diese amerikanische und australische Hexe das Dunkle Mal analysieren habe sehen und wie sie mit dem Prozess begonnen haben, die Dunkle Magie von Barty Crouchs dementordurchzogenen Körper zu entfernen, kehre ich immer wieder zu den gleichen Gedanken zurück.

Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen.

Ich suchte nach Macht und Rache gegen meine Feinde. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und bin dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten. Die Konsequenz war meine Beteiligung an Mord, Körperverletzung und Mitwirkung an Amandas Tod und so vielen anderen. Ich fühlte, wie Stücke meiner Seele verwelkten. Ich habe eine andere Entscheidung getroffen und ging zu Albus. Die Konsequenz war, dass ich zwanzig Jahre so viele Rollen gespielt habe, dass es Zeiten gab, wo ich Mühe hatte, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich habe ein paar dieser Seelenstücke wiedererlangt, aber trennte mich von anderen, als ich tat, was notwendig war, um den Dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, dass ich ein loyaler Diener war.

Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen.

Wenn wir die Bestrebungen des Dunklen Lords mit Happy-Sleepy zerstören, werde ich dann genug bezahlt haben?

Barty Crouch durch den Spiegel zu beobachten, brachte es zurück, dass es auch leicht ich hätte sein können, der da auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich habe dieselben Dinge getan wie er. Am Anfang war ich so loyal wie er. Wenn der Dunkle Lord Amanda McKinnon in Ruhe gelassen hätte, hätte ich meinen Weg für einen anderen geändert? Wäre ich derjenige gewesen, der Moody gefangen genommen und mich mittels Vielsaft in den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verwandelt hätte? Wäre ich derjenige gewesen, der Potter zum Dunklen Lord brachte, damit er wieder auferstehen konnte?"

Bis auf ein paar wenige Entscheidungen, hätte ich es sein können. Ich hätte es besser gemacht als Crouch. Ich hätte das Labyrinth manipuliert, um sicher zu stellen, dass Potter allein ankommt. Ich hatte den Pokal des Trimagischen Turniers so verzaubert, dass er sich selbst zerstört sobald er seine Rolle als Portschlüssel erfüllt hatte. Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, gefangen genommen zu werden. Ich wäre von den Ländereien Hogwarts verschwunden, hätte Dumbledore und die Auroren zurückgelassen, um den wahren Moody zu finden in seinem eigenen bodenlosen Koffer. Vielleicht hätten sie begonnen, nach ihm zu suchen, wenn sie Potters toten Körper an den Toren von Hogwarts gefunden hatten, als Nachricht an Dumbledore.

Der Dunkle Lord hätte jetzt gewonnen, hätte ich eine andere Entscheidung getroffen.

Andererseits würde ich vielleicht ohne Seele auf einer Bahre in Askaban liegen. Meine Seele würde im Magen eines Dementors herum poltern, ihm eine Magenverstimmung verursachen. Mein Körper wäre voll mit Dunkler Magie, die Barty Crouchs Hülle am Leben erhält. Ich wäre nah dran, ein Inferi zu sein.

Ich erschauere bei dem Gedanken.

Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen.

Ich sehe durch den Keller auf den Labortisch, wo Ellen und ich gestanden und auf die Runespooreier gesehen haben. Viel näher am Käfig haben Jean und Potter ihren feierlichen Tanz aufgeführt. Auf der Mitte der Treppe saß Remus Lupin in der perfekten Position, die Runespoor zu sehen, als sie auf dem Fußboden in Richtung meines Beines schoss. Lang genug, um sie abzufangen, bevor sie zubeißen konnte. Die Schlange packend, obwohl er so Angst vor ihnen hat und sich in seine rechte Hand beißen zu lassen, um mich davor zu bewahren, gebissen zu werden.

Lupin weiß, dass Werwölfe teuflisch schwer zu vergiften sind. Er wusste, dass die Schlange ihn wahrscheinlich nicht töten würde. Er wusste, dass ich verschiedene Dosierungen vom Gegenmittel gebraut habe. Wenn die Runespoor mich gebissen hätte, hätte Ellen das Gegenmittel geholt und ich hätte überlebt.

Im Angesicht dessen, hat Lupin trotzdem die Schlange geacciot.

Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen.

Zeit für mich, nach oben zu gehen.

* * *

Es ist Zeit, den Wickel wieder zu erneuern. Es wird die Schwellung abklingen lassen, die Bisse davon abhalten, sich zu entzünden und gegen den leichten Schmerz helfen. Ich habe das Glas und einige Handtücher liegen über meinem Unterarm.

Zwei Türen weiter, neben dem Badezimmer. Ich klopfe leise an die Tür. Auch wenn er schläft, muss ich ihn aufwecken, um den Wickel zu wechseln. Keine Antwort. Ich klopfe lauter.

Dieses Mal höre ich ein gemurmeltes "herein". Ich öffne die Tür und trete ein. Die Kerzen in Wandhaltern entzünden sich automatisch. Lupin zieht sich taumelnd in eine sitzende Position an der Seite des Bettes. Er sieht zu mir auf und kratzt sich am Kopf. Ich glaube, er ist überrascht, mich zu sehen.

"Ich muss mir deine Hand ansehen", erkläre ich in einem ziemlich geschäftsmäßigen Ton, als ich einen Stuhl herrufe und mich ihm gegenüber hinsetze.

Lupin hält wortlos seine rechte Hand vor. Ich zaubere ein helles Lumos und er blinzelt als ich meinen Zauberstab nah an seine Hand bringe, um die Schlangenbisse zu untersuchen. Die Einstiche selbst sind verheilt und haben nur rote Male hinterlassen, wo er gebissen wurde. Die Schwellung, die so ausgeprägt war, dass die Haut an seinen Fingern drauf und dran war, zu platzen, ist stark zurückgegangen. Seine Hand fühlt sich immer noch zu warm an, ein Überbleibsel der Entzündung.

Ich lege ein Handtuch auf das Bett, unter Lupins Hand. Den Deckel von dem Glas für den Wickel abnehmend, nehme ich eine großzügige Menge heraus bevor ich es auf dem Bett absetze. Ich beginne vorsichtig damit, den Brei auf Lupins Hand zu verstreichen. Ich trage es vorsichtig in Schichten auf, sorgfältig jeden Finger bestreichend, seine Handfläche und seinen Handrücken, bis kurz vor das Handgelenk. Als ich entscheide, dass die Menge ausreicht, wische ich meine Hände an einem der Handtücher ab und verschließe das Glas wieder. Ich nehme ein weiteres Handtuch und wickle es um Lupins Hand und Handgelenk. Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab und rezitiere einen Zauberspruch, um den Wickel zu aktivieren.

"Es fühlt sich kühl an", bemerkt Lupin.

"Es reduziert die Entzündung", erwidere ich. „Wie geht es dir sonst?"

"Ein wenig schmerzhaft und müde", erwidert er mit einem Gähnen. „Als ob ich krank gewesen wäre. Schlafen hat geholfen."

"Du wirst die nächsten eins, zwei Tage sehr viel schlafen", antworte ich. „Von dem, was Ellen gesagt hat, brauchst du Ruhe, damit dein Körper das Gift ausscheidet."

"Es wäre schlimmer gewesen, wenn du die Runespoor nicht mittels Stupor aufgehalten hättest", sagt Lupin müde.

"Es hätte mich erwischt, wenn du die Runespoor nicht geacciot hättest", erwidere ich zum Ausgleich.

"Vielleicht bringt es uns ein wenig näher an das heran, was ich dir schuldig bin", antwortet Lupin.

Ich muss dies richtig tun, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, wie Albus Dumbledore zu klingen.

"Vielleicht geht es nicht länger um Schuld", sage ich leise. „Für eine lange Zeit hatte ich größte Angst vor dem Potenzial, was du alles tun kannst. Mir würde es kalt den Rücken herunter laufen, wenn ich mich zu genau daran erinnere."

"Ich habe dich vielleicht nicht gebissen, aber mit meiner Klaue erwischt", sagt er und lässt seinen Kopf hängen. „Ich habe dich genug traumatisiert, dass du niemals darüber hinweg kommst."

"Ich stimme dahingehend zu, dass ich es als gesunde Angst vor Werwölfen während des Vollmondes ansehe", erwidere ich. „Es hat mich motiviert, den Wolfsbanntrank zu entwickeln, somit hatte es noch etwas Gutes. Auch wenn mein eigentlicher Grund meine eigene Sicherheit war als deine, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht den Versuch gemacht, wenn ich nicht durch persönliche Erfahrungen motiviert worden wäre."

"Du weißt, dass Sirius nicht… ganz dicht gewesen ist", sagt Lupin und dreht seinen Kopf weg. „James sagte, dass Sirius für mehrere Tage wach gewesen ist und sich einen Streich nach dem anderen ausgedacht hat, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen. James hatte nicht gedacht, dass er einen davon wirklich umsetzen würde, bis er bemerkt hat, dass Sirius das Schloss ohne ihn verlassen hatte."

"Meine persönliche Diagnose war, dass Black bipolar gewesen ist", sage ich leidenschaftslos. „Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich meinen Vorteil aus seinen Stimmungsschwankungen gezogen habe, um ihn zu quälen. Ich habe sogar ein oder zwei Stimmungsänderungen hervorgerufen."

"Er hat es die halbe Zeit, während wir in Hogwarts waren, abgelehnt, den Heiltrank zu nehmen", sagt Lupin. „Nachdem er aus Askaban entkommen war, hat er ihn gar nicht mehr eingenommen. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum er fast den ganzen Weinkeller seines Vater im Grimmauld Platz ausgetrunken hat."

"Er hat versucht, sich selbst zu verarzten mittels Alkohol", sinniere ich. „Eine weitere schlechte Entscheidung."

"Ja", murmelt Lupin. "Eine weitere in einer langen Reihe von schlechten Entscheidungen. Wusstest du, dass Sirius seinen Behandlungstrank tatsächlich regelmäßiger eingenommen hat, nachdem er die Attacke für dich arrangiert hatte? James hat es ihm eingeprügelt, dass wenn ich dich getötet oder verwandelt hätte, ich suspendiert und Dumbledore wahrscheinlich nach Askaban geschickt worden wäre, weil er mich überhaupt in Hogwarts aufgenommen hatte. Das hat tatsächlich Wirkung gezeigt."

"Die Tatsache, dass er mich in eine Fall gelockt hat, in der Absicht, dass ich entweder gefressen oder in einen Werwolf verwandelt werde, schien ihm nicht im Mindesten ein schlechtes Gewissen gegeben zu haben", dokumentiere ich, meine Verbitterung nimmt zu.

"Nein", erwidert Lupin kopfschüttelnd. "Die Idee, dich unwiderruflich zu verletzen, hat ihm keine Gewissenbisse verursacht. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn sehr gekümmert hat, dass ich rausgeschmissen oder Dumbledore ins Gefängnis gekommen wäre. Er hat sich um James gesorgt. Es war nur James Missbilligung, die etwas Verstand in ihm geweckt hat." Lupin hebt seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. „Sirius war niemals ganz dicht. Der Wahnsinn in seiner Familie war zu tief verwurzelt. Sirius war mehr wie Bellatrix Black als keiner je wahr haben wollte."

"Sogar nach der langen Zeit in Askaban", fährt Lupin fort, "hat sich Sirius nie schuldig dir gegenüber gefühlt oder für das, was er fast mir angetan hätte. Er bedauerte, James verstimmt zu haben. Seine Schuld, Pettigrew falsch eingeschätzt und Lily und James ermuntert zu haben, Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen, war das Schlimmste, was er jemals fühlte. Er hat Harry geliebt, aber brauchte James so sehr, dass er sie immer wieder verwechselte. Der Alkohol hat nicht geholfen."

Die Traurigkeit in Lupins Augen überschattet sein Gesicht.

"Er mochte Lily, aber Sirius war blind verliebt in James. Deshalb muss er mitten auf der Straße gestanden und gelacht haben, als die Auroren kamen und ihn festnahmen als Pettigrew all diese Muggel ermordet hat. Er wollte bestraft werden, weil er bei James versagt hatte. Er hätte niemals versucht, Askaban zu verlassen, wenn er nicht Pettigrews Animagusform auf dem Foto der Weasleys gesehen hätte. Er wollte Harry retten, weil er es bei James nicht geschafft hatte."

Ich bewege meinen Zauberstab über Lupins Hand, um zu sehen, ob der Brei seinen Zweck erfüllt.

"Noch weitere drei Minuten", sage ich Lupin.

"Du hast heute mittels Accio eine Runespoor gerufen", merke ich an und entscheide, das Thema zu wechseln. Black ist tot und begraben. Über ihn zu grübeln, würde nichts an dem ändern, was er getan hat oder irgendwelche Aspekte seiner Schuld.

"Du hast eine Schlange in einer Hand gehalten und dich in die andere beißen lassen, um mich davor zu bewahren, gebissen zu werden", fahre ich fort.

Lupin hält seine Hand hoch, die in das Handtuch eingewickelt ist.

"Du hast einen Werwolf berührt", sagt Lupin. „Dein Irrwicht ist ein Werwolf, aber du hast den Brei auf meine Hand gestrichen. Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, da hättest du nicht mal auf mich gespuckt, wenn mein Fell in Flammen gestanden hätte."

"Ich vermute, mein Irrwicht ist nicht mehr länger ein Werwolf", spekuliere ich.

"Meiner ist der Vollmond, solange ich mich erinnern kann", sagt Lupin.

"Aus gutem Grund", erwidere ich. „An deiner Stelle wäre er es sicherlich auch für mich." Ich sehe auf die in das Handtuch eingewickelte Hand und wieder zurück in seine Augen. „Wenn ich einen Zeitumkehrer mit großer Macht hätte, gäbe es Dinge, die ich ändern würde."

"Ich auch", sagt er bedauernd. „In der Zukunft ist nichts festgesetzt. Nur weil Dinge in der Vergangenheit so gelaufen sind, muss es nicht heißen, dass sie in der Zukunft so weiter laufen."

"Einverstanden", erwidere ich nickend. "Du solltest weiterschlafen. Ich werde dich um 6 Uhr wecken, um dich noch einmal zu behandeln. Potter wird um 8 Uhr von seiner Schicht zurückkommen und Ellen wird irgendwann vormittags mal nach dir sehen. Wenn weitere Behandlungen notwendig sind, kann Potter sie durchführen."

"Ja", sagt Remus und legt sich wieder hin.

Ich erhebe mich und drücke den Stuhl zurück an die Wand.

"Gute Nacht", wünsche ich, als ich zur Tür gehe.

"Danke", sagt Remus, sein Gesicht ist in den Schatten verloren, als die Kerzen von selbst verlöschen. „Für die Behandlung."

"Danke", antworte ich sanft. "Für die Schlange, natürlich."

Ich höre ein leises Kichern von dem Bett.

"Ich will _niemals_ wieder eine Schlange sehen oder berühren."

Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen.

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

Draco und ich haben in der letzten Woche wirkliche Fortschritte in unseren Okklumentikstunden gemacht. Professor Littlehorse sagt, dass wir bereit sind, von jedem, den der Orden schicken wird, geprüft zu werden. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht über die Navajo Techniken, die wir gelernt haben, sprechen darf, aber ich denke, du würdest sie interessant finden. Das ist alles, was ich sagen werde, bevor ich mich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringe.

Draco geht es besser. Anita und ich wissen, dass er sehr besorgt um seine Eltern ist, aber er kann damit umgehen. Die Okklumentikstunden geben ihm das Gefühl, dass er etwas macht, was sie beschützen wird. Er hat Andeutungen über „einen Freund zu Hause" gemacht, der versucht, zu helfen. Er ist vorsichtig.

Wenn er und ich den Test bestehen, wird es uns dann erlaubt sein, offener mit einander zu sprechen? Ich denke, es würde ihm viel bedeuten, wenn er wüsste, dass es mehr Menschen als nur dich gibt, die bereit sind, ihm zu helfen.

Ich habe die Recherche in der Zaubersprüchedatenbank, um zu sehen, ob es welche gibt, die man für die Entwicklung eines Behälters, um den Happy-Sleepy Trank zu halten, benutzen kann, abgeschlossen. Es gab siebzehn Zaubersprüche, die du und Bill noch nicht bedacht haben. Ich habe sie alle ausgedruckt und sie an Bill mittels Zustellung über Nacht zugeschickt. Die Eule sollte irgendwann morgen Nachmittag in Hogwarts ankommen. Einige sahen sehr vielversprechend aus.

Die Ergebnisse des fächerübergreifenden Projektes wurden verkündet. Ein Team aus Medizauber, Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und Zauberkunst Studenten hat eine erfolgreiche Behandlung gegen die Griselgrätze entwickelt. Es ist erstaunlich, was sie bewerkstelligt haben. Sie haben das Hornblatt Virus genommen und in einem Wachstumsbehälter kultiviert, den sie verzaubert und mit Zaubertrank behandelt haben, um eine mutierte Form zu kreieren. Sie haben Laborratten behandelt, die mit der mutierten Form des Virus der Griselgrätze infiziert waren. Das mutierte Hornblatt Virus hat den Griselgrätze-Virus quasi aufgefressen. Hornblatt kann aus einem infizierten Patienten herausgezaubert werden. Sie wandelten eine tödliche Krankheit in eine behandelbare Krankheit um.

Eines der führenden amerikanischen Zaubertränkeunternehmen wird die Behandlung evaluieren. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass es die Rechte kaufen und den Prozess weiterentwickeln wird, der zu Tests an Menschen führt. Es ist so aufregend. Als wir auf der Verkündungskonferenz gewesen sind, sprach eines der Teammitglieder, der seinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke machen wird, mit mir darüber, ihrem Team nächstes Jahr beizutreten. Sie hat herausgefunden, wer die meiste Zaubertränkearbeit in unserem Team für die Haarpflegeprodukte gemacht hat. Ich werde eine Zweitsemestlerin sein, die Zaubertränkevorlesungen im dritten Semester besucht und ich werde von einem Team rekrutiert, das aus Studenten des vierten und fünften Semesters besteht.

Ich möchte die anderen nicht zurücklassen, aber mein Interesse liegt in medizinischen Tränken. Ich denke nicht, dass die anderen wirklich in diese Richtung gehen möchten. Ich muss diesen Sommer wirklich noch mal darüber nachdenken und entscheiden, was ich machen will.

Übrigens, wir wurden fünfter. Wir waren die besten von allen Teams aus dem ersten und zweiten Semester. Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge, Haarpflegemittel sind zwar sehr marktgerecht, aber mit einer Behandlung gegen Griselgrätze können sie nicht mithalten.

Am Morgen des 28. Mai werde ich meine letzte Prüfung haben. Ich werde an diesem Nachmittag mittels Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau zurückreisen. Gibt es irgendwie eine Möglichkeit, dass ich dich im Hauptquartier sehen kann? Das ist die echte Versuchung. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen, bevorzugt allein. Wir können die anderen zum Pizza essen schicken. Ich gebe Harry und Ron das Geld und sie würden Remus mitnehmen.

Seufz. Du hast großartige Hände. Ich muss immer an sie denken.

Gute Nacht.

In Liebe  
Hermine

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
Verschlüsselt mittels von Digital Magic entwickelten Algorithmen**

An: Daniel Schuler, Digitalmage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at  
Datum: Mai 1999  
Re: Privat-Unterricht

Sie sind bereit, getestet zu werden. Wenn Du Dumbledore kontaktieren und mich wissen lassen könntest, wann er hier sein wird, werde ich mir die Zeit nehmen, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich anwesend bin, falls einer von beiden ein Problem haben sollte.

Ich kann dir nichts über Dracos Totemtier sagen, aber es ist eines mit erstaunlicher Macht. Du kennst mein Totem und meine Animagusform. Wenn ich versuchen würde, in seinen Geist einzudringen, um es heraus zu fordern, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich gewinnen würde. Draco ist absolut bereit, Voldemort gegenüber zu treten. Er ist fähig, seinen Geist zu blocken und zudem hoch motiviert, seine Familie aus Voldemorts Kontrolle zu holen.

Ich habe mir viele von Dracos Erinnerungen angesehen bevor er gelernt hat, sie zu blocken. Ich muss sagen, er war ein richtiger Snob, als er noch ein Kind war. Verwöhntes, reiches Kind, umgeben von Kriechern und vielen Erwartungen von Familienfreunden und Bekannten, Voldemort zu unterstützen und beizutreten, wenn er erwachsen ist. Meiner Meinung nach hat er sich sehr verändert, seit er all das hinter sich gelassen hat. Er mag es, in den Vereinigten Staaten zu sein. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er richtige Freunde anstelle von Verbündeten gefunden.

Das hat einige Konflikte in ihm ausgelöst, weil Hermine zwei Muggeleltern hat. Entsprechend den Vorstellungen, nach denen er erzogen wurde, macht sie das von Natur aus untergeordnet. Er hat akzeptiert, dass sie es nicht ist und das hat ihn dahin geführt, viele seiner Wertvorstellung zu überdenken. Gib noch Anitas Einfluss hinzu und er stellt vieles in Frage, von dem er erzogen wurde, es zu glauben.

Ihn hat es schwer erwischt, was deine Tochter angeht. Sei nicht überrascht, wenn du herausfindest, dass beide Pläne für eine gemeinsame Zukunft schmieden.

Ich habe nichts herausgefunden, dass wir nicht bereits von Hermine wussten. Sie ist tatsächlich eine ziemlich langweilige Person. Ihre Vorstellung von einem schönen Samstagabend beinhaltet ein Buch, ihre Katze und eine große Schüssel Popcorn.

Als ich ihre Erinnerungen durchgegangen bin, während sie gelernt hat, mich zu blocken, habe ich gesehen, wie sie ein paar sehr risikoreiche Dinge unternommen hat. Sie standen immer in Verbindung mit Harry Potter. Ich habe den bestimmten Verdacht, dass sie solche Dinge nie getan hätte ohne den Einfluss von anderen.

Sie ist ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Ihre Freunde überreden sie dazu, auszugehen. Ich vermute, sie würde sonst jede freie Minute in einem Labor verbringen, vor allem wenn sich dort Severus Snape aufhält. Ich habe ein paar Erinnerungen von den beiden einfangen können. Ihre Vorstellung einer Verabredung beinhaltet Laborarbeit. Sie hat ihm einen Taschenrechner geschenkt und er gab ihr ein Set von teuren Zaubertränkemessern zu Weihnachten. Sie waren beide verzückt über ihre Geschenke. Romantik unter der Wissenschaftlichen Bevölkerung vom anderen Stern…

Wie jemand wie Snape sich jemals mit einer Gruppe wie den Todesser einlassen konnte, übersteigt meinen Horizont. In einer amerikanischen High School wäre er Präsident des Raketen Clubs gewesen und hätte zum Spaß wahrscheinlich eine Abfangrakete mit Teilen gebaut, die er in der Garage und unter der Spüle gefunden hat.

Das war es erstmal. Gib mir Bescheid, wann Dumbledore hier sein wird.

tbc

* * *

_Das nächste Kapitel wird es in zwei Wochen geben. Ich habe in der vergangenen Woche mein kleines Fernstudium beendet und konnte deshalb nicht übersetzen. Außerdem ist meine Beta anderthalb Wochen im Urlaub. Danach geht es wieder regelmäßig weiter._

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Geduld und Treue!_

Di'nes'ih: Verstecken  
Yo'di: Sehen  
Bilh'la'di: Tief unten


	88. Kapitel 88

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Here we go again!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;O)_

* * *

_**88. Kapitel:**_

**26. Mai 1999  
Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Hermine**

Liebe Hermine,

heute war ein außerordentlich frustrierender Tag. Colin Creevey wird einen Abend mit Mr. Filch anstatt in der Dunkelkammer verbringen, die er in einem unbenutzten Vorratsraum im fünften Stock gegenüber dem früheren Verwandlungsraum von Artemia Thistwhistle eingerichtet hat.

Ich glaube, Professor Thistwhistles Geschichte findet man irgendwo in _Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Ihr vorzeitiges Ableben während der Explosion im Zaubertränkeklassenraum, die auch ihrem Ehemann Anselmus, den Gefährlichen das Leben gekostet hat, ist sehr gut dokumentiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob du Professor Thistwhistle bei deinen Erkundungen des Schlosses jemals begegnet bist. Sie beschränkt sich auf ihren Klassenraum und ihre ehemaligen Räumlichkeiten. Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, hat sie immer noch in ihrem leeren Klassenraum unterrichtet. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Binns Geschichtsunterricht, kann Verwandlung nicht von einem Geist unterrichtet werden.

Vielleicht ist es Geschichte auch nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Binns etwas gelehrt hat, dass seit seinem Tod passiert ist. Jedes Mal, wenn Albus darauf angesprochen wird, verweist er auf Haushaltsbudgets als Grund, ihn zu behalten, da ein Geist nicht bezahlt wird.

Ich bin abgeschweift, zweifelsohne aufgrund meines Zustandes der Verärgerung.

Mr. Creevey hat es in die Hand genommen, etwas, was er als "Fotoessay" über die Geister von Hogwarts bezeichnet, anzufertigen. Der Fette Mönch hat ihm ein Interview gegeben und ihm erlaubt, ihn einen Tag mit seiner Kamera zu begleiten. Die Graue Dame hat seine Aufmerksamkeit und Kamera für eine Nacht letzten Monat toleriert. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass der Junge drei aufeinanderfolgende Abende im Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrthe verbracht hat. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was er angestellt hat, um für drei Abende ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Der Blutige Baron ist da von einem ganz anderen Kaliber. Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Baron überall wo er hingeht, silbernes Blut hinterlässt.

Mr. Creevey hat versucht, mit ihm bei vier verschiedenen Begebenheiten zu sprechen und wurde zurückgewiesen. Da er keinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl erkennt, haben Mr. Creevey und seine Kamera vor dem Kellereingang zu Slytherin herumgelungert. Ich bin heute Morgen über ihn gefallen während ich nach Peeves gesucht habe, nachdem dieser ein Tintenfläschchen über das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum geschüttet hatte.

Während Creeveys letztem Streifzug in die verstohlene Fotografie, hat er einen Schnappschuss vom Baron erhascht als dieser durch eine Wand geglitten ist. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass der Baron als Geist keine Magie besitzt. Mein Verständnis des Alten Englisch ist nicht so fließend wie ich es gern hätte, aber es hat ausgereicht, den Punkt, den der Baron versuchte, deutlich zu machen, zu verstehen. Wenn das Schwert des Barons nicht ein Schatten seiner selbst wäre, wäre Mr. Creevey zweigeteilt worden und würde zweifelsohne einen Teil des Kellers heimsuchen.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich aus Frust im Moment ziemlich reizbar bin. Das Waffenkomitee hat sich letzte Nacht erneut getroffen und wir haben zwei neue mögliche Behälter für den, wie der Orden ihn jetzt offiziell nennt, Happy-Sleepy Trank ausprobiert.

Der erste Behälter ist von den Zwillingen entworfen worden. Er bestand aus einem Latexkondom und war mit einer Serie an Zaubern verstärkt worden (Verstärkung, Terminierung und Auflösung) und einem weiteren Zauber, mit dem die molekulare Struktur des Latex aufgelöst und in eine Abschirmung verwandelt werden sollte, das den Dunklen Lord umgibt und Rauch und Dunst des Happy-Sleepy in der Luft konzentrieren sollte, die er einatmet.

Letzteres hat überhaupt nicht funktioniert. Glücklicherweise testen wir die Behälter nicht mit dem Happy-Sleepy oder wir würden uns alle im Hauptquartier räkeln und nach einem neuen Schuss fragen.

Bill, Jean und ich haben an einem Glaskörperbehälter gearbeitet. Wenn wir einen Quetsch-Sicherheits-Zauberspruch ergänzen, damit er nicht im allgemeinen Gebrauch zerstört wird, kommt er mit dem Zeitzauber in die Quere, der den Rauch zuerst entlässt und den Dunst drei Sekunden später. Wir sind absolut aufgeschmissen, wenn wir keine Möglichkeit finden, die Wände des Glaskörpers so zu verstärken, damit er nicht zerbricht, bevor er den Dunklen Lord trifft. Das letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist dass der ganze Orden die abhängig machenden Effekte des Happy-Sleepy abbekommt. Wir haben noch immer keinen Zauberspruch, der den Rauch und den Dunst um den Dunklen Lord eingrenzt. Es muss automatisch nach dem Zerbrechen des Glases passieren und nicht noch den Ausspruch eines weiteren Zaubers benötigen.

Charlie Weasley hat uns mehr Feuerblasenextrakt vom Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzler gebracht, somit können wir eine ausreichende Menge an Happy-Sleepy für unseren Angriff auf den Dunklen Lord brauen.

Auch wenn deine Bewegungsfreiheit auf den Fuchsbau und das Hauptquartier beschränkt sein wird, wirst du trotzdem nach Großbritannien am 28. Mai nach deiner letzten Klausur zurückkehren können? Ich würde mit dir gern unsere gesamte Nachforschung durchgehen. Wir brauchen frische Augen, um etwas zu sehen, was uns entgangen ist. Vielleicht gibt es etwas, das wir übersehen haben, aber von deinem analytischen Verstand gefunden wird.

Bei der ersten Gelegenheit habe ich vor, dich für eine lange Zeit einfach nur festzuhalten. Das würde viel dazu beitragen, meine Frustration abzubauen.

Dein  
Severus

* * *

**26. Mai 1999  
Hermine**

Albus Dumbledore hat sich gerade über seine gesamten Roben übergeben.

Er sitzt auf dem Fußboden des Transportraumes bei Digital Magic. Draco kniet neben ihm und hält ein Glas Wasser, das er gerade herbei gerufen hat. Bill hat bereits einen Säuberungszauber gesprochen, um den Zustand seiner Roben zu verbessern. Ich habe einen Zauber gesprochen, um den überwältigenden Geruch zu beseitigen und krame in meiner Handtasche nach einer Flasche von Katchmers Rumorenden-Magen-Beruhigungstrank. Niemand soll behaupten können, dass ich unvorbereitet reise.

"Das sollte helfen", sage ich, das Fläschchen öffnend und es an Draco überreichend, damit er es Professor Dumbledore gibt. Albus sieht mich dankbar an und kippt ihn hinunter. Wenigstens schmeckt dieser Trank nicht schlecht, was in einer weiteren Übelkeit enden würde.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?", fragt Draco und schaut sehr besorgt.

"Es geht mir gut", sagt er. „Mir ist das nur schrecklich peinlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass soweit mittels Portschlüssel zu reisen, mich krank machen würde."

"Damit haben viele Menschen zu kämpfen, wenn sie mit dem Portschlüssel aus ihren Heimatländern hierher reisen", sagt Laketha.

Draco legt seinen Arm um den Direktor und hilft ihm, aufzustehen.

"Glauben Sie mir", sagt Laketha, "Sie sind nicht die erste Person, die sich in diesem Raum übergeben hat."

"Außer, dass ich keine Portschlüsselübelkeit bekomme", murmelt Professor Dumbledore.

"Wann war das letzte Mal, dass Sie über einen Ozean und einen halben Kontinent mit einem Portschlüssel gereist sind, ohne Unterbrechung?", fragt Bill und versucht, den Direktor aus seiner Verlegenheit herauszuhelfen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals getan habe", sagt Professor Dumbledore, sein Stolz ist zurück.

"Also", erwidere ich in einem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln, "da haben Sie es. Kein Wunder, dass sich Ihr Magen gedreht hat."

Können wir das Übergeben und die Peinlichkeit nicht beiseite schieben und zum eigentlich Thema kommen? Draco und ich sind seit fast zwei Stunden hier bei Digital Magic und haben auf die Ankunft von Professor Dumbledore gewartet. Ich habe morgen meine Abschlussklausuren in Physik und Chemie und nur meine Chemieaufzeichnungen in meinem Rucksack. Zeit zu vergeuden, kann den Unterschied zwischen 99 und 100 Prozent in einer Klausur ausmachen.

Abgesehen davon habe ich gedacht, dass der Orden vielleicht Severus schicken würde, um uns zu testen. Wenigstens hätte ich ihn dann sehen und wir hätten ihn ins Appartementgebäude einladen können, wo wir, da bin ich mir sicher, fünf Minuten für uns allein gefunden hätten. Von Severus umarmt zu werden, hätte viel dazu beigetragen, meinen Stresspegel abzubauen.

Ich bin, wie auch immer, froh, Bill zu sehen. Ich umarme ihn, was sehr warmherzig erwidert wird, um unserer Rolle als heißblütiges Paar nachzukommen. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, vermute ich, dass es keine heißblütige Umarmung gewesen ist. Wie umarmt man jemanden in einer heißblütigen Weise? Dann wäre es keine Umarmung. Es wäre mehr ein Fummeln, was bei einem Geschäftstreffen nicht angebracht wäre.

Die Tatsache, dass ich die Unterschiede zwischen Umarmen und Fummeln überlege und versuche, zu unterscheiden, was in einem geschäftlichen Treffen angebracht ist, ist eine eindeutige Mitteilung, dass ich müde bin und launenhaft werde. Ich weiß, dass ein Krieg vor sich geht und Draco und ich müssen in unseren frisch erworbenen Okklumentikfähigkeiten getestet werden. Wie auch immer, das ist die Woche mit den Abschlussklausuren und diese Examen gehen mit 25 bis 33 Prozent in unser Diplom ein, in Abhängigkeit vom Dozenten. Ich weiß, dass Albus Dumbledore ein viel beschäftigter und wichtiger Mann ist, aber wenn jemand die Wichtigkeit versteht, in Abschlussklausuren gut abzuschneiden, sollte es der Direktor der angesehensten Zaubererschule in Europa sein.

Genau.

Ich bin so müde, ich wimmere in meinem Kopf und bin kurz davor, es laut zu tun. Ich bin total gestresst, weil es soviel zu tun gibt. Ich kann erst am Samstag zurück nach England, weil einer meiner Dozenten krank ist und sie haben seine Vorlesung auf Freitagnachmittag gelegt; das Waffenkomitee steckt dabei fest, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, einen Behälter für den Happy-Sleepy Trank zu kreieren und meine Periode ist schon einen Tag überfällig.

Ich hoffe, dass einer der Gründe, warum ich so launisch bin, ist dass meine Periode irgendwann während des nächsten oder übernächsten Tages beginnen wird.

Ich kann sehr gut bis 28 zählen. Ich bin bei 29. Morgen kommt 30 und so weiter. Ich habe sie schon oft verspätet bekommen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, ein oder zwei Tage darüber zu sein, vor allem unter Stress. Nach der Ministeriumsmisere habe ich sie ein paar Tage später bekommen. ZAGs und UTZe hatten denselben Effekt auf mich.

Schwangerschaft könnte auch ein wichtiger Grund sein. In diesem Fall würde sich meine Periode für mindestens neun Monate verzögern.

Severus und ich konnten kein Verhütungsmittel benutzen, um den Virgo Curato zu kreieren. Wir waren einig darüber, dass es das Risiko wert war, da ich zu der Zeit nicht fruchtbar gewesen bin. Deshalb haben wir uns darauf verlassen, dass das Glück auf unserer Seite ist. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Glück ist niemals auf unserer Seite. Wir haben danach noch zwei weitere Male mit einander geschlafen und nicht verhütet.

Einen Tag zu spät bedeutet nicht, dass ich schwanger bin.

Was, wenn ich es bin?

Wie, um alles in der Welt, werde ich mich um ein Baby kümmern und gleichzeitig aufs College gehen können?

Ich vermute, es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich ein Zwei-Zimmer-Appartement habe.

Vielleicht könnte Severus das Baby zu sich nehmen?

Oh, das würde was. Severus Snape taucht mit einem Baby auf. Voldemort wäre hocherfreut. Er würde womöglich nach der Mutter fragen. Ich bezweifle, dass Severus auch die Brust geben würde.

Ich erinnere mich noch, als ich im zweiten Schuljahr gewesen bin und die Gerüchte herumgingen, dass Zauberer schwanger werden und ein Kind austragen können, wenn sie einen Trank einnehmen, der eine Gebärmutter im Unterleib installiert. Ron, der Idiot, fragte George und Fred, ob es stimmt. Sie bestätigten es. Er hätte wirklich Percy fragen sollen.

Ich habe es nicht geglaubt, aber konnte nichts darüber in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek finden. Ich wurde von den Gryffindors im zweiten Schuljahr abgeordnet, Madame Pomfrey dazu zu befragen. Ich habe sie gefragt und die brach in Gelächter aus und sagte, dass es eine Tradition unter älteren Schülern sei, zu versuchen, die jüngeren Schüler davon zu überzeugen, dass Jungs schwanger werden können.

Natürlich ging ich zurück in den Turm und erzählte Ron und Harry, dass es wahr ist und dass Zungenküsse die Übermittlungsmethode für den Trank und die Voraussetzung, schwanger zu werden, sind. Wenn man schon einen Bären aufbindet, dann schon einen großen.

Ich habe sie wahrscheinlich für ihr Leben erschreckt. Kein Wunder, dass Ron würgte, als wir versuchten, unsere Zungen einzusetzen, während wir uns küssten. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich versuche, ihn zu schwängern. Ich sollte mich mal mit Harry kurzschließen, ob Ron immer noch glaubt, dass Zauberer schwanger werden können. Das könnte erklären, warum Ron nicht bei einer Freundin bleiben kann.

Riddle ist Schulsprecher gewesen, somit kennt er alle Geschichten. Severus könnte nicht vorgeben, dass ein unglaublich seltener magischer Unfall ihn dazu brachte, ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Seine aufbauschenden Roben mögen eine Menge Sünden verbergen, aber nicht diese.

Wenn ich schwanger bin, müssen Severus und ich miteinander sprechen. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt anwesend gewesen ist und genauso daran beteiligt war wie ich. Es wäre nicht allein meine Verantwortung.

Was, wenn er keine Kinder möchte? Als wir darüber gesprochen haben, als wir beschlossen, den Virgo Curato zu versuchen, sagte er, dass er nicht bereit sei für Kinder. Severus ist vierzig Jahre alt. Wir alt müsste er werden, damit er sich für Kinder bereit fühlt? Er ist seit zwanzig Jahren Lehrer und ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn jemals als väterlichen Typ gesehen habe. Ich frage mich, ob er es überhaupt mag, von Kindern umgeben zu sein?

Er scheint es nicht zu mögen, wenn sie zwischen elf und achtzehn Jahren alt sind. Vielleicht ist es mit seinen eigenen Kindern anders.

Wenn ich den richtigen Trank einnehmen würde, wäre es kein Thema mehr.

Könnte ich das tun?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.

Es könnte ein kleiner Junge mit dunklen Augen, einer großen Nase und klug wie kein anderer sein. Oder ein Mädchen mit dunklen Augen, einer großen Nase und klug wie keine andere.

Mein Haar ist braun und das von Severus schwarz. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das Baby dunkleres Haar haben wird als meines und es könnte so schwarz sein wie seines.

Ich lasse meine Vorstellungen mit diesen Bildern spielen. Babys. Kleine Hände und Füße und kleine Bäuche, die so weich und warm sind, nach Babypuder riechend. Unschuldige dunkle Augen schauen auf zu Daddy als er unser Kind in seinen Armen hält. Rülpsen und spucken und Windeln wechseln und baden, zusammen mit füttern und so weiter, so klein und hilflos und umsorgt sein müssen. Herumzappeln auf dem Wickeltisch während ich versuche, einen Strampler anzuziehen und lärmen, weil er unbedingt hochgenommen und geknuddelt werden möchte und er ist lieber nackt als in einer Windel.

Ein kleiner Junge sitzt auf meinem Schoß und dreht die Seiten herum während ich ihm aus "Winnie Puh" vorlese. Ein kleines Mädchen kichert als ihr Daddy sie hoch über seinen Kopf hält und dann hoch und runter hebt, nah an sein Gesicht heran und sie versucht immer wieder, seine Nase zu drücken.

Es ist eine große Verantwortung, aber vielleicht keine ganz so große Bürde, wenn ich daran denke, dass ganz viel Liebe involviert sein könnte.

Und vielleicht werden meine Hormone verrückt spielen und mir sagen, dass alles gut werden wird, auch wenn es nicht so ist.

In neun Monaten könnte ich ein Baby haben. Severus und ich könnten ein Baby haben. Wir könnten eine Familie sein. Ich mag die Idee einer Familie, aber möchte mit meiner Ausbildung nicht aufhören oder kürzer treten.

Wie um alles in der Welt kann ich es bewerkstelligen, wenn ich weiter das College in den Vereinigten Staaten besuche und Severus in Hogwarts arbeitet? Ich frage mich, ob er es in Betracht ziehen würde, hierher zu ziehen? Es gibt in Amerika ein paar sehr exzellente pharmazeutische Unternehmen. Wir könnten heiraten.

Das wird erst funktionieren, wenn der Krieg vorüber und Severus von Voldemort befreit ist. Er kann nicht gehen bis es eine Möglichkeit gibt, das Dunkle Mal loszuwerden. Als Bill und ich darüber gesprochen haben, war unsere beste Idee, ihm den Schlaf der Lebenden Toten zu geben und seinen linken Unterarm zu amputieren und das Blut komplett zu erneuern, damit er nicht von der Magie getötet wird, die auch immer im Dunklen Mal enthalten ist.

Wenn er nicht beide Hände benutzen kann, wird er trotzdem noch als Zaubertränkemeister geschätzt werden?

Natürlich würde er das. Er ist immer noch brillant und außergewöhnlich kreativ, wenn es um Zaubertränkeforschung geht. Hilfskräfte könnten den Kessel umrühren. Wir könnten drum herum arbeiten.

Er hat gesagt, dass er an einer permanenten Beziehung interessiert ist. Wir wollten erst das Werben vornehmen. Wir wollten eine Chance haben, uns besser kennenzulernen. Wir hatten so wenig Zeit für einander und alles davon im Geheimen. Es wäre schön, Zeit zu haben, um normale Sachen zu machen, die Menschen tun, wenn sie sich verabreden. Wir scheinen von einer Krise in die nächste zu schlittern.

Ich möchte mich mit diesem Problem nicht befassen. Ich habe keine Zeit für ein weiteres Problem.

Wir lieben uns wirklich. Der Virgo Curato wäre nicht Smaragdgrün gewesen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Ich glaube, dass unsere Beziehung nur noch enger und besser werden kann, wenn wir mehr Zeit mit einander verbringen könnten ohne eine Mission, ein Projekt oder der Entwicklung einer Waffe.

Der Orden plant einen Angriff auf Voldemort irgendwann im Sommer. Wenn ich schwanger bin, stehe ich am Spielfeldrand.

Was, wenn Severus etwas passiert?

Meine Brust zieht sich zusammen und mein Magen dreht sich bei dem Gedanken. Oh, bitte, lieber Gott, lass ihm nichts zustoßen. Wir haben gerade erst zueinander gefunden. Er hat schon solange leiden müssen und ich denke, ich könnte ihn glücklich machen. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig glücklich machen.

Oh, richtig. Gott macht keine Deals. Severus hat mir das oben auf dem Astronomie Turm verdeutlicht.

Ich muss realistisch sein. Wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, wäre das schrecklich. Ich könnte immer noch das Baby bekommen. Das wäre etwas von ihm, an dem ich mich festhalten könnte. Wenn er getötet wird, werde ich keine weitere Möglichkeit haben. Ich denke, ich hätte lieber jetzt ein Baby als niemals eines von ihm.

Ich bin so durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist. Ich weiß nicht, was Severus will.

Ich muss jetzt nichts entscheiden. Ich bin einen Tag zu spät. Ich bin nervös. Es könnte sein, dass meine Periode morgen einsetzt. Es ist viel zu früh, sich aufzuregen. Es sei denn, ich bin tatsächlich schwanger. In dem Fall ist die Sorge übermächtig.

"Hermine?", fragt Bill.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und werde aufmerksam. Bill sieht mich neugierig an.

"Tut mir leid", erwidere ich. „Ich war ganz weit weg."

"Zu viel um die Ohren?", fragt er und schaut besorgt.

Ich lächle ihn zuversichtlich an und ergreife seinen Arm, wie es eine Freundin tun sollte.

"Wir alle haben zu viel um die Ohren", kommentiere ich und hoffe, damit jegliche Diskussion über das, was gerade vor sich geht, abzuwenden.

Ich muss meine Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt bringen, weil Albus hier ist, um Draco und mich zu testen, um zu sehen, ob wir ihn aus unseren Köpfen heraushalten können. Glücklicherweise kann ein Okklumentiker nur Erinnerungen sehen. Er kann keine Gedanken lesen. Professor Littlehorse sagt, dass ein erfahrener Legilimentiker eine Auswahl an Erinnerungen sehen und basierend auf diesen, Schlüsse ziehen kann durch die Weise, wie sie organisiert und wie lebendig sie sind. Erinnerungen, die sehr oft hervorgeholt werden, sind diejenigen, die während einer Überprüfung am ehesten an die Oberfläche gelangen.

Ich hatte gestern Nacht eine lange Sitzung mit Otter und er kennt die Art von Erinnerungen, die ich verstecken möchte. Ein Vorteil, ein Totemtier zu haben, das deine Erinnerungen versteckt, ist dass sie darüber urteilen können, was sie verstecken. Draco sagt, dass er mit europäischer Okklumentik spezifische Erinnerungen auswählen und sie in die Bücher in seiner mentalen Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts-Bibliothek hineinlegen muss.

Otters allgemeine Anweisungen sind, alles mit Severus zu verstecken, die mit Berührungen oder einer persönlichen Konversation zu tun haben. Aufgrund des speziellen Fidelius auf dem Hauptquartier des Ordens, sind die Projekte, an denen wir im Labor gearbeitet haben, bereits geschützt. Damit sind nur noch Zeiten betroffen, in denen wir im Fuchsbau gewesen sind oder von der Explosion in Hogwarts. Mit ein paar extra Anweisungen an Otter sind auch diese Erinnerungen sicher.

Wenn ich zu Voldemort verschleppt werden würde, könnte er nichts finden, dass Severus, die Cruciatusbehandlung oder den Happy-Sleepy-Trank verrät. Er würde brutal nach meinen Erinnerungen suchen, damit er sie findet. Schon bald werde ich wissen, ob Otter und ich Dumbledore außen vor halten können. Wenn wir ihn aus meinen wichtigen Erinnerungen heraushalten können, kann ich hoffen, auch Voldemort von ihnen fernzuhalten.

Wir gehen den Flur in der Sicherheitsabteilung von Digital Magic entlang. Neonlichter befinden sich über uns und der Flur ist mit einem ziemlich bürotypischen Teppich ausgestattet. Wir kommen an ein paar Angestellten von Digital Magic vorbei. Einige tragen typische amerikanische Büroanzüge und Krawatten oder Kostüme. Andere tragen Khakis und königsblaue Polo-Shirts. Die Hemden tragen das Digitial Magic-Logo in der Abkürzung DM über einem Zauberstab, aus dessen Spitze Funken sprühen.

Albus Dumbledore konnte man niemals in eine Aufmachung zwingen. Er trägt taubenblaue Roben aus Satin mit eingestickten silbernen Drachen. Die Ärmel sind übergroß und ausgeweitet, so dass die Spitzen fast über den Boden wischen. Sein schneeweißes Haar ist so lang, dass er praktisch darauf sitzen könnte und sein Bart geht bis zu seiner Hüfte. Er trägt einen Fes, aus passendem, blauem Satin mit einer silbernen Quaste.

Die Angestellten blinzeln nicht mal mit ihren Augen, als er vorbeiläuft.

Ich frage mich, was passieren würde, wenn ich Albus mit zum Walmart nehmen würde? Dort würde er bestimmt Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich muss ein Kichern unterdrücken und mich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Was würde Albus über das Regal mit hygienischen Artikeln denken, das Draco so verwirrt hat, das erste Mal, als wir dorthin gegangen sind?

Von dem, was Warren sagt, gibt es in Chicago Clubs, wo Dumbledore sehr gut in die Menge passen würde. Es wäre interessant, sie eines Abends zu besuchen. Es wäre lehrreich und ich bin in Chicago, um meine Bildung zu erweitern.

Wir werden in eine Art Sitzungsraum gebracht. An einem Ende steht ein langer Konferenztisch. Am anderen Ende des Raumes steht ein Arrangement aus komfortabel aussehend Stühlen und einem Sofa. Ein Kaffee- und Teeservice steht auf dem Buffettisch, zusammen mit einer Auswahl aus Muffins und Bagels.

Wir nehmen alle Platz. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raums, wo der Konferenztisch steht, öffnet sich und Professor Littlehorse und Mr. Schuler gesellen sich zu uns. Ich freue mich, den Professor zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore ein Experte ist, aber er kennt die Navajo Di'nes'ih Technik nicht. Wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wird Professor Littlehorse uns zur Seite stehen und helfen.

Ich nehme die Vorstellung vor, da Albus Professor Littlehorse noch nicht getroffen hat. Ich muss Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Schuler nicht gegenseitig miteinander bekannt machen. Laut Bill haben sie sich schon einmal getroffen als Mr. Schuler Dumbledore in Hogwarts besucht hat. Abgesehen davon haben sie über Paartagebücher kommuniziert und über Bill oder mich als Kuriere Nachrichten ausgetauscht.

Mit all diesen mächtigen Zauberern in dem Raum, ist es Professor Littlehorse der die Führung übernimmt.

"Wie wir verabredet haben, werde ich nicht preisgeben, wie Di'nes'ih funktioniert", beginnt er. „Draco und Hermine werden die Techniken auch nicht verraten. Die beste Abwehr gegen Voldemort, eine Verbindung zu unserer Form der Okklumentik zu entwickeln, ist ihm keine Möglichkeit zu bieten, zu erfahren, dass sie überhaupt existiert.

"Verschwiegenheit ist unser bester Verbündeter", sagt Dumbledore mit Nachdruck. „Unsere Strategie wird am besten sein, wenn wir diese Technik für uns behalten." Er nickt Draco zu. „Es soll nichts weiter gesagt werden, bis ich Mr. Malfoys und Miss Grangers Fähigkeit, mich aus ihren Köpfen herauszuhalten, getestet habe."

"Sollen wir anfangen?", schlägt Professor Littlehorse vor.

Der Direktor sieht mich an.

"Wenn es in Ordnung ist", sagt er, „werde ich mit Miss Granger anfangen. Du weißt, dass ich so tief eindringen werde, wie es mir möglich ist. Es wird unangenehm sein."

"Ich verstehe", erwidere ich und lehne mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Ich sitze ihm direkt gegenüber. Professor Dumbledore lehnt sich vor und sieht mir in die Augen.

"_Legilimens."_

Er starrt in meine Augen und es gibt kein Zeichen von Blinzeln oder sogar eines freundlichen Blickes.

Da ist er. Es fühlt sich anders an im Vergleich als Professor Littlehorse Yo'di Bilh'la'di bei mir anwendete. Es fühlt sich größer an. Wie kann es sich größer anfühlen? Wie ein großer Nebel in meinem Gehirn.

Es verändert sich. Engt ein. Dieses fremde Gefühl engt ein.

Es ist meine Geburtstagsparty und Missy, die nebenan wohnt, ist wütend, weil ich alle Geschenke bekommen habe. Warum machen die Kerzen das, Mami? Komm mit mir auf das Schiff, Hermine. Dort können wir allein sein. Du siehst so hübsch aus. Ich habe solche Angst. Wenn ich einen Fehler in dem Logikpuzzle mache, wird Harry getötet. Gott hilf mir, ich kann diesen Fluch nicht blockieren. Es schmerzt. Meine Brust tut weh. Rennen, rennen, rennen. Ich kann kaum atmen, aber Professor Lupin ist hinter uns her. Daddy, kannst du mit mir lesen? Ich glaube, ich kenne jetzt alle Wörter. Verdammt. Ich schneide mir in die Hand als ich den Totengräberkäfer zerlege. Ich hab es! Ich kann das Wingardium Leviosa und meine Feder flog bevor es alle anderen taten. Mum ist tot, aber ihr Bademantel riecht nach Lavendel. Es bricht mir das Herz, Molly. Warum sind ihre Sachen nicht verschwunden als sie starb? Diese verdammte Rita Kimmkorn. Ich hätte schon längst herausfinden müssen, dass sie ein Animagus ist. Adam, würdest du bitte damit aufhören, mich zu betatschen? Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Wirst du mich weiterhin brauchen? Wirst du mich weiterhin füttern? Auch wenn ich vierundsechzig bin. Ich frage mich, ob Bill die Badezimmerhandtücher in einem Haufen auf dem Boden liegen lässt, wenn er zuhause ist. Ich wette, Molly würde ihm nicht hinterher räumen. Du findest mich hübsch? Ich bin nicht so hübsch wie die anderen Mädchen. Es liegt an dem Geschmier in meinem Haar. Professor Snape mit einem Aasgeierhut? Oh, Neville. Er wird so wütend sein, wenn er es herausfindet. Ron, nimm deine Zunge aus meinem Rachen. Ich liebe dich, aber es ist die falsche Art. Das ist guter Feuerwhisky. Er liebt mich nicht, aber ich könnte gut für ihn sein. Sie haben diese Heiler nicht wegen mir getötet, oder? Voldemort hat nach einer Maidbrauerin in den letzten sechs Monaten gesucht bevor ich zu einer wurde. Oh, Gott. Meine Brust schmerzt, mein Magen dreht sich und mein Kopf tut weh und ich möchte, dass das aufhört.

Schwarz.

* * *

Ich kann etwas Kaltes auf meiner Stirn fühlen. Ich liege auf dem Sofa.

Ich glaube, ich habe gestöhnt.

"Hermine?"

Ich kenne diese Stimme nicht.

"Hermine?"

Diese kenne ich. Es ist Professor Dumbledore.

Ich hebe meine Hand nach oben, um den kalten Lappen von meiner Stirn zu nehmen, der meine Augen verdeckt hat. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um mich zu fokussieren.

Ein Fremder beugt sich über mich. Er bewegt seinen Zauberstab und nimmt Messungen vor.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragt er.

"Ich habe pochende Kopfschmerzen und in meiner Seite sticht es."

Sein Zauberstab geht weiter nach unten. Er nimmt ein paar weitere Lesungen vor und schaut nachdenklich.

"Ich denke, Sie haben einige Muskeln ein wenig überanstrengt als Sie sich übergeben haben", erklärt er. „Die Muskeln sind nicht dafür bestimmt, Essen in die Richtung zu drücken, aus der es herauskam."

Oh Schande.

"Ich habe mich übergeben und bin ohnmächtig geworden?", frage ich.

"Nein", sagt Bill irgendwo von der Seite her. Er klingt besorgt. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast dich dann übergeben, was uns viel mehr beunruhigt hat."

"Nur so nebenbei", sagt der junge Mann, der, so vermute ich, mich behandelt hat. „Ich bin Dave Rutkowski, der diensthabende Arzt auf der Erste-Hilfe-Station des Unternehmens. Die Sicherheitsleute haben mich gerufen, als Sie ohnmächtig wurden." Er ruft, wie es aussieht, eine Doktortasche herbei und beginnt damit, sie zu durchsuchen. „Sie haben schlecht reagiert auf eine raue Legilimentiksitzung. Ernsthaft, ich glaube, Sie sollten den Weihnachtsmann dort drüben verklagen. Sie haben Glück, keinen Schlaganfall erlitten zu haben." Er klingt für mich sehr verärgert.

Ich kann hören, wie Laketha sich von links einmischt.

"Wir haben die Stärke ihrer Okklumentik getestet", sagt sie. „Es war für Professor Dumbledore notwendig, extrem vorzugehen. In England geht ein Krieg vor sich, wissen Sie."

"Also", sagt der Medizauberer mit einem Schulterzucken, "für die nächsten Wochen schlage ich Ihnen vor, sich aus Situationen herauszuhalten, in denen Sie sich gegen einen Legilimentiker, der so stark ist wie dieser ist, wehren müssen. Sie sollten sich zudem von Ihrem Hausheiler nachuntersuchen lassen." Der Medizauberer nimmt zwei Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und scheint sich zwischen den beiden entscheiden zu wollen. Er wählt eine aus und gibt sie mir.

"Das sollte gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen helfen", sagt er, als er wieder in seine Tasche sieht. „Ich muss zurück auf die Erste-Hilfe-Station gehen, um etwas für Ihren Magen zu bekommen. Währenddessen möchte ich nicht, dass Sie sich an irgendeiner Legilimentiksitzung beteiligen oder ich werde Sie wegen eines Schlaganfalles behandeln müssen." Medizauberer Rutkowski starrt Professor Dumbledore an. „Ist das klar?", fragt er und sieht jeden der Reihe nach an.

Eine Sammlung an Entschuldigungen und Zustimmungen wird gemurmelt. Professor Dumbledore schaut ziemlich zerknirscht. Ich frage mich, ob es an der Lektion oder dem Weihnachtsmannkommentar liegt?

Ich mache einen Versuch, mich aufzusetzen, damit ich den Trank trinken kann. Medizauberer Rutkowski greift vor und hilft mir. Ich schaue auf das Etikett. Es ist ein standardisiertes, extra starkes Kopfschmerzmittel, eines, das ich schon dutzende Male hergestellt habe. Ich öffne den Korken und trinke, lehne mich zurück und schließe meine Augen.

Eines, der besten Dinge am Schmerz ist, wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn er weggeht.

"Besser?", fragt der Medizauberer.

"Viel besser", erwidere ich und öffne meine Augen.

Der Medizauberer erhebt sich und Bill kommt herüber, um neben mir zu sitzen. Draco sitzt in einem der Lehnsessel und schaut nervös. Albus steht neben ihm und schaut ziemlich schuldig. Professor Littlehorse steht hinter dem Stuhl, auf dem Laketha sitzt. Ich sehe Mr. Schuler nicht. Als der Medizauberer sich zur Tür begibt, folgt ihm Professor Littlehorse und sie reden miteinander während sie in den Flur treten.

Albus kommt herüber und setzt sich neben mich, dann greift er herüber und nimmt meine Hand.

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, weil ich dich verletzt habe als ich versuchte, deine mentalen Barrieren abzubauen", sagt er und schaut sehr aufrichtig. „Ich wusste, dass ich so tief prüfen muss wie Voldemort es tun würde. Als ich die Arten von Erinnerungen nicht finden konnte, nach denen ich gesucht habe, war ich fasziniert und drückte härter und härter nach."

"Ich habe keine Hinweise gefunden, die ich erwartet habe, zu finden, die verdeutlichen würden, dass eine Art Okklumentik angewendet wird. Dazu muss ich dir und Professor Littlehorse gratulieren." Albus schaut sich um. „Wenn er zurückkommt, werde ich ihm gratulieren. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du eine Form der Okklumentik anwendest, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich ist."

"Das wichtigste ist, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass es funktionieren kann", erwidere ich. Ich glaube, dass Professor Dumbledore mich nicht absichtlich verletzen würde, aber das musste getestet werden, und zwar hart. „Draco ist am meistem einem Risiko ausgesetzt. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass wenn er zurück nach Großbritannien geht, seine Erinnerungen vor Voldemort sicher sind."

"Ich werde Draco als nächstes testen", sagt Dumbledore. „Wenn seine mentalen Barrieren so gut wie deine sind, würde ich dieses Projekt als Erfolg bezeichnen."

"Zu schade, dass Professor Littlehorse nicht anwesend ist, um das von Ihnen zu hören", sagt Draco und schaut besorgt.

Mein Magen fühlt sich noch immer mulmig an. Ich würde ein wenig von meinem Katchmers Rumorenden-Magen-Beruhigungs-Trank einnehmen, aber es würde den Kopfschmerztrank, den ich eingenommen habe, beeinflussen. Es kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich fragen könnte.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden getroffen, als mein Essen unerwartet aufgetaucht ist", kommentiere ich und schaue jeden hoffnungsvoll an. Ich würde es bevorzugen, nur mich durchnässt zu haben.

Albus drückt meine Hand und sieht mich verschmitzt an.

"Diese Roben sind neu, aber ich befürchte, ich werde sie wegwerfen müssen, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre", sagt er beruhigend. „Sie scheinen bestimmte Ausflüsse anzuziehen und könnten gefährlich sein, wenn man sie in der Nähe von so vielen Kindern trägt."

Dieses mentale Bild bringt alle zum Lachen, vor allem Bill. Ich bemerke, dass sich die Tür zum Sitzungsraum erneut öffnet und Professor Littlehorse zurückkehrt. Er gesellt sich zu unserem Ende des Konferenzraumes.

"Ich weiß, dass du planst, am Tag nach deiner letzten Klausur nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren", sagt er. „Du solltest dir einen Termin bei einem Heiler besorgen, wenn du dort bist. Medizauberer Rutkowski hat noch mal betont, dass du keine weiteren Legilimentiksitzungen mitmachen darfst, bis dein Heiler es erlaubt."

"Nach dem hier", erwidere ich nickend, "denke ich, dass es ein guter Ratschlag ist."

Professor Littlehorse gibt mir ein weiteres Fläschchen. Dieses ist ein Magen-Beruhigungs-Mittel, das nicht mit dem Kopfschmerztrank interagiert. Ich trinke es schnell aus und merke, wie sich das Rumoren in meinem Magen löst.

Professor Dumbledore beäugt Draco. Ich vermute, Draco würde dies lieber nicht tun, aufgrund dessen was mir gerade passiert ist. Draco richtet sich auf.

"Ich bin bereit, Professor Dumbledore", sagt er. „Ich kann erst nach Hause gehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dies tun kann."

Albus erhebt sich und setzt sich gegenüber von Draco.

"Ich werde dieselben Techniken anwenden, von denen mir gesagt wurde, dass der Dunkle Lord sie verwendet", sagt Albus. „Es wird unangenehm sein, aber ich werde versuchen, die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Hermine erfahren hat, zu vermeiden."

Professor Littlehorse setzt sich neben mich, damit er sehen kann, was mit Draco passiert.

"_Legilimens",_ sagt Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco umklammert die Lehnen seines Stuhls und starrt zu Dumbledore zurück. Im Moment sind die beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt eingeschlossen und bekommen nicht mit, was um sie herum geschieht.

Während sie beschäftigt sind, schließe ich meine Augen und reise in mein Inneres, in dem ich meine Atmung verlangsame. Ich brauche nur noch wenig Zeit, um zu meinem Tal im Wald zu kommen. Es ist so friedlich und beruhigend dort nach all dem Stress, den ich heute hatte. Ich kann das Wasser über die Steine im Bach plätschern hören. Die Äste vom Unterholz beiseite tretend, arbeite ich mich zum Ufer des Baches vor. Otter ist dort. Er spielt im Wasser, rollt sich auf seinen Rücken und gleitet herum.

Ich strecke meine Arme vor und lasse meine Zuneigung durch meine Finger gleiten. Sie wird zu glitzerndem Konfetti, kitzelt seinen Bauch. Er wackelt mit dem ganzen Körper und rollte sich zur Seite. Otter paddelt sich seinen Weg zum Rand des Baches und kommt ans Ufer. Ich falle auf meine Knie und greife langsam mit der Hand auf ihn zu. Er beschnüffelt meine Hand ausgiebig und hält dann still, als ich sachte meine Hand zu seinem Ohr führe, um ihn dort zu graulen.

Ich darf ihn streicheln.

Sein Fell ist nass und rau. Aufgrund des Ausdruckes in seinem kleinen Gesicht und dem Blick seiner perlenartigen Augen, scheint er es zu mögen, hinter seinem Ohr gegrault zu werden. Ich nehme meine andere Hand vor und er lässt mich ihn hinter seinen beiden Ohren streicheln.

"Danke, Otter", sage ich ihm sanft. „Du hast alle Erinnerungen beschützt, so dass Professor Dumbledore sie nicht finden konnte. Er konnte nicht einmal fühlen, dass du sie versteckst. Du hast wundervolle Arbeit geleistet."

Otter dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite und sieht mich intensiv an. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was er denkt.

Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass Otter auf meinen Schoss und in meine Arme klettert. Ich halte einen Arm voll mit einem nassen, zappelnden Otter.

Es gibt keine Worte, um diese Freude zu beschreiben. Otter und ich haben unsere Verbindung gefunden. Er lässt mich ihn halten und streicheln und ich sage ihm, wie sehr ich ihn mag. Wir sind Freunde auf eine ganz spezielle Weise. Es ist anders als zu Krummbein. Er ist nicht genau ein Haustier. Er ist in der Weise klug, wie es Krummbein ist. Wahrscheinlich noch schlauer, da er versteht zu entscheiden, welche Erinnerungen er versteckt.

Wir sind mitten im Knuddeln, als Otter entscheidet, dass er genug hat. Seine Pfoten sind auf meiner Brust und er sieht zu mir auf. Seine Augen sind schwarz, so wie die von Severus.

_Beschützen._

Ich höre das Wort in meinem Kopf.

"Wen soll ich beschützen?", frage ich ihn. „Was soll ich beschützen?"

_Beschützen._

Otter blinzelt und springt von meinem Schoss, gleitet zurück ins Wasser. Ich vermute, dass ist alles, was ich im Moment erfahre.

Ich erhebe mich, wische den Schmutz von meiner Hose. Mein Schoss und mein Shirt sind von Otter nass. Es ist gut, dass dies eine Vision ist, da ich matschige Pfotenabdrücke von Otter auf meiner Brust habe.

Er spielt im Wasser, taucht, gleitet und planscht.

"Danke, Otter", sage ich im. „Ich werde zurückkommen und dich bald besuchen."

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er mir zuhört oder nicht. Er ist zu beschäftigt mit Spielen. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zurück in den Wald.

Meine Augen öffnen sich und ich bin wieder zurück im Sitzungsraum von Digital Magic. Ich kann sehen, dass Professor Dumbledore und Draco sich immer noch in einer intensiven Prüfung befinden.

_Was zum Teufel?_

Ich zupfe an meinem Shirt und es ist nass. Ich sehe auf meine Brust und sehe matschige Pfotenabdrücke auf meinem T-Shirt.

Otter, du cleveres Kerlchen. Soviel dazu, zu denken, du wärst nur eine Vision.

Ich schaue auf und sehe Professor Littlehorse auf mein Shirt blicken, dabei versucht er, nicht zu lachen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf. Bill starrt ebenfalls. Er schaut verwirrt.

"Wir sprechen später", flüstert Professor Littlehorse.

Bill schaut immer noch verwirrt. Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab hervor, trockne meine Kleidung und entferne die matschigen Pfotenabdrücke. Ich kann es Bill nicht erklären, weil es uns nicht erlaubt ist, irgendjemanden über unsere Beziehung zu Totemtieren etwas zu erzählen. Stattdessen ergreife ich seine Hand und sehe ihn beruhigend an.

Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich nicht Dracos Piasa-Vogel habe. Wenn Otter mich in der realen Welt beschmutzen und nass machen kann, würde ich lieber nicht sehen, was ein Ausdruck von Zuneigung durch den Piasa-Vogel Draco antun würde.

Ich kann sehen, dass Draco schwitzt. Schweißperlen tropfen an der Seite seines Gesichtes herab. Ich hoffe, seine Überprüfung macht ihn nicht so krank, wie meine es bei mir getan hat.

Nach einer weiteren Minute scheint Dumbledore mit Draco fertig zu sein.

Beide schließen ihre Augen und lehnen sich in ihren Stühlen zurück zum Ausruhen.

Professor Littlehorse steht auf und sieht nach Draco.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt er.

"Ich denke, mir geht es gut", sagt Draco. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, aber nicht schlimm."

"Möchtest du dich vom Medizauberer untersuchen lassen?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

"Ich denke nicht", erwidert Draco. „Wenn Hermine noch einen Reserve-Kopfschmerztrank hat, sollte das ausreichen."

Ich wühle mich durch meine Handtasche und finde ein Fläschchen mit dem Mehrzweck-Schmerzlinderungs-Trank, den ich für gewöhnlich bei mir habe. Ich gebe es Professor Littlehorse, der es an Draco weitergibt. Er entkorkt es und trinkt aus.

Laketha bietet Kaffee und Tee an. Es fühlt sich gut an, aufzustehen und herumzulaufen. Wir bedienen uns alle selbst und Mr. Schuler gesellt sich wieder zu uns. Ich wähle den Tee, damit ich meinen Magen nicht wieder zum Rebellieren bringe. Ich fühle ein Paar Stiche wie Krämpfe und ich denke, meine Periode wird bald einsetzen. Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung und eine Sache weniger, über die man sich Sorgen machen muss.

Wir setzten uns mit unseren Erfrischungen an den Konferenztisch.

Mr. Schuler macht sofort ein Strategietreffen daraus.

"Professor Dumbledore", sagt Mr. Schuler. "Können Sie uns Ihre Einschätzung von Dracos und Hermines Abwehr bezüglich Ihres Versuches, sie zu legilimentieren geben? Ist das der richtige Ausdruck oder habe ich gerade ein Wort kreiert? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur fragen, wie die Prüfung verlaufen ist?"

Albus richtet seinen Fes, streicht über seinen Bart und drückt seine Halbmondbrille seine Nase hoch.

"Ich muss sagen, dass dies eine erstaunliche Erfahrung gewesen ist", erwidert er. „Wie ich zuvor erwähnt habe, habe ich dieselben Techniken verwendet, von denen ich weiß, dass Tom Riddle sie als Legilimentiker benutzt. Sie sind außergewöhnlich brutal, wie Hermine und meine Roben bezeugen können."

Albus lächelt mir zu und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich gerade rot werde.

"Ich zähle mich zu den Glücklichen, dass Dracos Magen weniger sensibel ist als Hermines", fährt der Professor in einer neckenden Stimme fort. Sein Ausdruck wird ernst. „Ich bin beeindruckt von dem, was ich _nicht _finden konnte. Ich habe eine Technik angewendet, mit der ich bestimmte Individuen visualisiert habe, die ich in ihren Erinnerungen finden wollte. Ich suchte nach, wie Riddle sie bezeichnen würde, beschuldigenden Erinnerungen. Diese Technik hätte mir diese Erinnerungen vorbringen müssen. Ich habe keine solcher Erinnerungen gefunden. Auch keine typischen Anzeichen, dass Okklumentik angewendet wurde."

Dumbledore rückt seine Brille zurecht und fährt fort.

"Eine Person, die in Legilimentik hoch begabt ist, kann fast immer spüren, wenn Okklumentik angewendet wird", erklärt er. „Der Prozess, mit dem Erinnerungen verbannt und in unzugängliche Vorratsräume platziert werden, kann Lücken hinterlassen, die man aufspüren kann, sogar von einem weniger fähigen Anwender. Wenn die Hinweise nicht beim ersten Mal bemerkt werden, werden wiederholende Prüfungen stets ein bemerkbares Muster offenbaren. Wenn die Okklumentik auf Anfängerniveau ist oder nicht gewissenhaft vorgenommen wurde, wird fast jeder Anwender normalerweise diese Indikatoren in dem Prozess erkennen."

Er hält inne, um einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen.

"Riddle ist ein erfahrener Anwender und ein natürlich talentierte Legilimentiker", fährt er fort. „In den Jahren, in denen er Hogwarts als Schüler besucht hat, war ich der Verwandlungslehrer. Sogar als Erst- und Zweitklässler gab es Zeiten, in denen ich glaubte, dass er versucht hat, mich zu prüfen, um an Antworten von Tests heranzukommen. Es war erstaunlich raffiniert und ich war unsicher zu der Zeit, ob es das wirklich war, da er so jung war. Im dritten Schuljahr gab es keine weiteren Vorfälle."

"Ich behaupte auch, dass ich ein erfahrener Legilimentiker bin", sagt Albus. „Es würde einen fortgeschrittenen und natürlich talentierten Okklumentiker benötigen, um mich davon abzuhalten, mitzubekommen, dass Okklumentik angewendet wurde. Als ich Draco und Hermine geprüft habe, habe ich kein mentales Flimmern bemerkt, dass mir typischer Weise anzeigt, dass Okklumentik im Spiel ist. Ich habe ein paar Techniken verwendet, die dezent sind und andere, die brutal sind. Keine von ihnen hat weder Erinnerungen hervorgezogen, nach denen ich gesucht habe, noch die Hinweise angezeigt, dass Okklumentik benutzt wurde."

Er lehnt sich zurück und faltet seine Hände vor sich.

"Ich muss Professor Littlehorse für seine Unterweisung dieser beiden jungen Menschen in dieser Technik gratulieren", erklärt Dumbledore. „In zwei Wochen haben Sie eine Anfängerin und einen trainierten Okklumentiker in eine Technik eingewiesen, die all meinen Fähigkeiten des Penetrierens getrotzt hat. Ich verstehe, dass wir nicht über die Navajo-Techniken sprechen können, die Sie gelehrt haben, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen irgendwann möglich sein wird, zu erklären, wie es funktioniert."

Professor Littlehorse schaut zufrieden. Mr. Schuler sieht fast ein wenig eingebildet aus. Ich denke, er genießt es, einmal über Albus Dumbledore zu stehen.

"Wir werden nichts über die Techniken erzählen, die in Di'nes'ih verwendet werden", sagt Professor Littlehorse mit Nachdruck. „Wir würden einen Vorteil verlieren, wenn es über unsere anerkannten Anwender weiter nach draußen getragen würde. Draco und Hermine verstehen die Wichtigkeit und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie die Informationen vertraulich behandeln."

Ich bin enttäuscht, dass ich mit Severus nicht darüber sprechen kann, aber ein Abkommen ist ein Abkommen.

"Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen werde, was ich über Di'nes'ih gelernt habe", verspreche ich.

"Ich geben Ihnen ein Zaubererversprechen, dass ich niemals jemandem etwas über Di'nes'ih erzähle." Draco schaut todernst.

"Danke", sagt Professor Littlehorse und neigt seinen Kopf bestätigend.

"So", unterbricht Mr. Schuler, "Professor Dumbledore, Sie sind der Meinung, dass Voldemort keine erfolgreiche Prüfung durchführen kann, weder bei Draco noch bei Hermine, und auch keine Anzeichen findet, dass sie ihren Geist verschließen?"

"Ja", verkündet Dumbledore.

"In diesem Fall", erwidert Mr. Schuler, „schlage ich vor, dass wir Draco und Hermine auf den neuesten Stand unserer Pläne bringen."

"Das erste Stück Information, dass du wissen musst, kommt von einem sehr guten Freund", bemerkt Albus. Er zieht einen Briefumschlag aus einer Tasche seiner Roben und hält ihn Draco entgegen. Dracos Name steht auf dem Umschlag.

Es ist Severus Handschrift.

Draco greift vor und nimmt den Umschlag an sich. Er berührt ihn mit seinem Zauberstab und bricht das Siegel. Draco legt den Brief auf den Tisch und verwendet einen Zauber, um die Identität des Verfassers zu prüfen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Tests, entfaltet er den Brief und sieht mich schief an, bevor er zu lesen beginnt.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte erfahren, was Severus in dem Brief geschrieben hat. Ich vermute, in ein paar Minuten werde ich ein wenig davon wissen.

Draco legt den Brief zurück auf den Tisch. Er fährt mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht Dumbledore an.

"Bin ich die einzige Person in diesem Raum, die nichts davon wusste?", fragt er.

"Wahrscheinlich ja", erwidert Albus.

Draco lacht und schlägt mit einer Hand auf den Tisch.

"Ich wusste, dass er nicht so loyal dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber war, wie er es sein sollte", sagt Draco. „Er hat mir beigebracht, wie ich meinen Geist verschließe. Er war derjenige, der mich und meine Eltern überzeugt hat, dass ich nach Avalon gehen soll. Er wusste, dass ich kein Todesser sein will und entwickelte eine Strategie, den Dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, dass ich die amerikanische Zaubererwelt kennenlerne, um Informationen zu erhalten, die Voldemort verwenden kann. Mein ganzes Leben ist er wie ein Onkel für mich gewesen und ich dachte, er tat es, um mich zu beschützen. Ich habe nicht erkannt, dass er für den Orden des Phönix spioniert."

"Die Geschichte, wie es dazu kam, muss Severus Snape erzählen", sagt Dumbledore. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du eine Ahnung hast, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen ist, seine Rolle die ganze Zeit aufrecht zu halten."

"Mit der Paranoia des Dunklen Lords und seiner Neigung zu Brutalität immer im Blick?", antwortet Draco. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht auf den Brief. „Mein Vater hat den Orden mit Informationen über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords versorgt?"

"Im Dezember", sagt Albus und schaut über die Ränder seiner Brillengläser, „haben dein Vater und ich während eines Treffens, das von Professor Snape eingefädelt wurde, mit einander gesprochen. Er hat seine Dienste als Spion angeboten, aufgrund seiner Angst, dass Voldemort dir oder deiner Mutter eines Tages etwas antut, um ihn zu bestrafen. Er hat ziemlich klar gestellt, dass sein Glaube, wie eine Zauberergesellschaft strukturiert sein sollte, sich nicht geändert hat. Er hat einfach geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord immer verrückter und für jeden zu einer Gefahr wird."

"Das klingt wie eine ehrliche Beschreibung meines Vaters", antwortet Draco. „Meine eigenen Ansichten haben sich geändert seit ich in Avalon bin und ich habe andere Lebensarten kennengelernt. Die sozialen Kreise meiner Eltern haben eine enge Sicht über die _korrekte_ Lebensweise."

Ich denke, es ist mutig von Draco, das über seinen Vater zu sagen, in Anbetracht dessen, dass Anitas Vater hier bei uns sitzt. Lucius Malfoy mag Daniel Schuler als ihm Unterstehenden ansehen, sozial und magisch, aber Mr. Schuler ist einer der einflussreichsten Menschen in der Welt. Er könnte wahrscheinlich uns alle hier in diesem Raum nur mit seinem Kleingeld kaufen und verkaufen.

Mr. Schuler sieht Draco beruhigend an.

"Ich habe schon lang realisiert, dass Du und dein Vater sehr verschiedene Menschen seid", sagt er. „Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren hast du England verlassen und bist in ein anderes Land gekommen, um dort zu leben. Du besuchst das College mit anderen Studenten aus der ganzen Welt und hast gelernt, mit ihnen klar zukommen. Du hast dich an eine ganz andere Kultur gewöhnt, die die Menschen nach deren Leistungen beurteilt und nicht nach ihrer Herkunft."

Mr. Schuler hält inne und lächelt breit.

"Denkst du, dass im Alter von achtzehn Jahren dein Vater England verlassen und sich dieser Umgebung angepasst hätte? Hätte er die Hälfte von dem, was du in der amerikanischen Zaubererwelt erreicht hast, erreichen können? In weniger als einem Jahr, in dem du das College besucht und ein Doppelstudium aufgenommen hast, wurdest du zu einem Geschäftsmann. Bei allem Respekt für deinen Vater, aber er hätte das nicht vollbringen können. Er ist erfolgreich in der Umgebung, in die er geboren wurde, hat mit Menschen zu tun, die er sein ganzes Leben kennt, baut auf geerbte soziale, finanzielle und politische Verbindungen. Du hattest Geld als Rücklage, aber alles andere hast du dir selbst erarbeitet."

"Darauf solltest du stolz sein, Draco", sagt Mr. Schuler bedeutungsvoll. „Ich weiß, dass ich es bin."

Wow.

Draco strahlt tatsächlich. Ich habe ihn noch niemals so aufrichtig glücklich über ein Kompliment gesehen. Wenn Severus ihn in Zaubertränke gelobt hat, schaute Draco zufrieden, aber in einer raffinierten oder selbstgefälligen Weise. So, als ob er wüsste, dass das Lob echt sein könnte, aber es genauso gut ausgesprochen wurde, weil er ein Malfoy ist und Severus es geben musste. Vielleicht hat er niemals gefühlt, dass er das Lob, das er erhalten hat, verdient hat.

Es schadet auch nicht, dass sein potenzieller Schwiegervater derjenige ist, der es ihm ausgesprochen hat. Der potenzielle Schwiegervater, der wahrscheinlich der reichste Zauberer in der Welt ist.

Ich meine, es gibt Komplimente und _es gibt Komplimente_.

"Danke, Sir", sagt Draco, einfach und direkt. „Ich bin hier glücklich und ich denke, es hat sich für mich alles sehr gut entwickelt. Sie haben trotzdem recht, was meinen Vater angeht. Er hätte es niemals in Erwägung gezogen, England zu verlassen."

Ich ergänze nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy niemals in Erwägung ziehen würde, England zu verlassen, außer wenn er vor etwas davonläuft, von dem er sich nicht freikaufen kann. Ich bin zynisch, aber so ist es.

"Es gibt noch mehr, dass ihr alle wissen müsst über die Bemühungen des Ordens, die Malfoys zu retten und dem Dunklen Lord entgegen zu treten", sagt Dumbledore. „Dafür gebe ich an Bill weiter."

Köpfe drehen sich in Bills Richtung.

"Danke, Albus", sagt Bill und geht in den Dozententon über. „Letzten Herbst hat der Orden beschlossen, Voldemort anzugreifen anstatt kontinuierlich auf seine Angriffe zu reagieren. Das bedeutete, dass wir nach einer Möglichkeit suchen mussten, ein Monster anzugreifen, das niemand bisher töten und dafür sorgen konnte, dass es tot bleibt. Wir wissen nicht, was Voldemort getan hat, um unsterblich zu sein, aber wir haben die Theorie, dass es daher resultiert, dass er irgendeinen inneren Kern hatte, der den Treffer mit dem Avada Kedavra überlebte, der am 31. Oktober 1981 an Harry Potter abgeprallt und zurückgeschossen ist.

"Dieser dunstige, geistähnliche Kern wurde von Harry Potter gesehen als Quirinus Quirrell, ein Hogwarts-Professor, der von Voldemort besessen war, bei dem Versuch starb, Potter zu überreden, den Stein der Weisen, der in Hogwarts versteckt worden war, auszuhändigen. Wir glauben, dass dieser Kern im Moment in dem Körper lebt, der für Voldemort kreiert wurde mittels übelster Dunkler Magie. Der Knochen-, Fleisch- und Blutzauber erforderte einen Knochen von Riddles Vater, Peter Pettigrews freiwillig geopferte Hand und Blut, das unfreiwillig von Harry Potter gegeben wurde."

"Es gab ihm einen Körper, den er benutzen kann, aber es scheint, dass dieser Körper mangelhaft ist aufgrund von genetischem Material, das er von Pettigrew und Potter bekommen hat. Basierend auf den Beobachtungen von Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, haben wir herausgefunden, dass dieser Körper schwere gesundheitliche Probleme hat. Wir vermuten zur Zeit Diabetis und wahrscheinlich Herzprobleme."

"Also deshalb…", sprudelt Draco hervor.

"Dein Vater hat mit Professor Snape kommuniziert und stellte deutlich klar, dass deine Eltern nicht den Wunsch haben, mit Voldemorts Plänen zu kooperieren", sagt Bill. „Der Orden hat geschworen, unsere gesamten Ressourcen dazu aufzuwenden, Voldemort von einem Sieg abzuhalten. Wir verwenden Hauselfen, um Nachrichten auszutauschen, deine Eltern haben dem Plan zugestimmt."

Bill sieht zu Draco, seine Augen schauen mitfühlend. „Möchtest du es der Gruppe erzählen?"

Draco nickt und schaut schmerzerfüllt.

"Der Dunkle Lord will einen neuen Körper", sagt Draco, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird außergewöhnlich ekelhaft. „Er hat meinen Eltern befohlen, ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen, damit er es besitzen kann sobald es geboren ist. Im Austausch werden meine Mutter und ich spezielle Dunkle Male erhalten, die uns noch mehr zu Sklaven machen als die regulären Todesser. Meine Aufnahme ist für den 21. Juni vorgesehen."

Draco lässt seinen Kopf sinken.

Ich springe auf, gehe um den Tisch und setze mich neben Draco. Ich ergreife seine Hand und er sieht mich an.

"Wir werden es nicht zulassen", zische ich mit Nachdruck und sehe ihm direkt in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht, was das Richtige ist, zu sagen, ich weiß nur, dass ich traurig bin und schrecklich wütend für Draco. „Er wird dieses Mal nicht in deinen Arm brennen und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass er das deiner Familie antut. Dieses schleimige Monster ist sogar noch schrecklicher als ich jemals angenommen habe, wenn er das einem unschuldigen Baby antun würde."

Draco lächelt mich trübsinnig an und drückt meine Hand. „Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann und ich bin sehr froh, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst. Du warst immer der Verstand hinter allem, was Potter jemals erreicht hat."

"Wir müssen Draco erzählen, was wir vorhaben", verkünde ich und schaue um den Tisch herum. Bill und Albus schauen ziemlich amüsiert. Sie sollten besser beabsichtigt haben, Draco über unseren Plan aufzuklären, Voldemort am 21. Juni anzugreifen.

"Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass ihr unsere Pläne vor Tom Riddle geheim halten könnt", bietet Bill an, „werden wir euch sagen, was wir planen. Du hast Recht, was Hermine angeht, dass sie eines der großen Gehirne in der Gruppe ist. Sie ist verantwortlich für unsere eigentliche Idee, die in unserem Plan resultierte, deine Einführung in die Todesser zu unterbrechen."

"Nein", verkünde ich. Ich möchte das klar stellen. "Die Originalidee kam nicht von mir. Sie stammt aus einem Vortrag aus Professor Bochs Vorlesung."

"Was?", sagt Mr. Schuler. Er tauscht Blicke mit Professor Littlehorse und Laketha aus, die ihre Köpfe schütteln. Natürlich wissen sie nichts darüber.

"Kann ich darüber sprechen?", frage ich Professor Dumbledore.

"Wir haben das innerhalb des Ordens diskutiert und beschlossen, dass Draco und Mr. Schuler es wissen müssen", erwidert er. „Es ist an Mr. Schuler, zu entscheiden, welche Leute innerhalb seiner eigenen Organisation es wissen müssen und ausreichend vertrauenswürdig sind." Dumbledore sieht Mr. Schuler intensiv an.

"Ich würde sagen, dass Laketha und Roger es auf jeden Fall wissen müssen", bekundet Schuler. „Keiko Takahashi ist Leiterin der Sicherheit für Digital Magic und eine für euch zur Verfügung stehende Ressource. Gerhardt Boch hilft mit verschiedenen Fähigkeiten und muss es auf jeden Fall wissen."

Professor Dumbledore nickt und akzeptiert Mr. Schulers Entscheidung. Ich entscheide, fortzufahren.

"Mir kam die Idee bei einem Vortrag von Professor Boch, wie Abhängigkeit wirkt", erkläre ich. „Das führte dazu, dass ich gefragt habe, warum Abhängigkeit in der Zaubererwelt kein großes Problem gewesen ist, da es unter den Muggeln ein riesiges Problem ist. Es hat ein wenig Nachforschung benötigt, um die Teile zusammenzusetzen und es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, die Details zu erklären, was ich gern zu späterer Zeit tun würde. Der Hauptgrund scheint zu sein, dass die abhängigen Substanzen die gleichen Neurotransmitter benutzen, die die Magie benutzt, um zu funktionieren. Das bedeutet, dass Abhängigkeit von mächtigen Narkotika in der Unfähigkeit, Magie anzuwenden, resultiert."

"Wir haben außerdem entdeckt, dass es im Feuerblasenextrakt des Miniatur Schwedisch Kurzschnäuzlers etwas gibt, das die Magie unterdrückt. Nach Recherche und Experimenten hat der Orden einen Trank entwickelt, der Kokain und den Feuerblasenextrakt in einer Weise verwendet, von der wir glauben, dass sie Voldemort fast sofort abhängig macht und seine Magie unterdrückt. Auf diese Weise können wir ihn lebend fassen."

"Wenn ihr ihn nicht lebend in seinem momentanen Körper ergreift", beobachtet Laketha gedankenvoll, "wird er einfach seinen unsterblichen Kern irgendwo mit hinnehmen und einen neuen Körper zum Besitzen finden. Den momentanen Körper zu töten, würde das Problem nur verschieben."

"Genau", erwidert Bill. "Wir wollen ihn gefangen nehmen, damit wir studieren können, was er mit sich getan hat. Letztendlich müssen wir einen Weg finden, seinen unsterblichen Kern zu töten. Ansonsten wird er immer wieder zurückkehren."

"Brillant", sagt Laketha und sieht zu Mr. Schuler. „Auf beiden Seiten. Voldemort hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, eine Art Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen und der Orden hat eine Möglichkeit erarbeitet, einen Vorteil aus seiner Schwäche zu ziehen."

"Wir wussten, dass der Orden an einer Art Waffe gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hat", sagt Mr. Schuler, seine Hände sind zusammengefaltet vor sich. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung von der Art der Waffe."

"Ist die Waffe einsatzbereit?", fragt Laketha.

"Nicht ganz", erwidert Bill. "Wir arbeiten noch an dem Zustellsystem. Wir entwickeln einen Behälter, der den Happy-Sleepy-Trank sicher hält."

„Happy-Sleepy-Trank?", unterbricht Draco. „Das ist ein interessanter Name."

"Die Schlangen haben ihn so genannt", antwortet Bill amüsiert.

"Schlangen?", fragt Mr. Schuler und hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Da Voldemort zum einen Teil eine Schlange zu sein scheint", sagt Bill, "haben wir Schlangen als Testobjekte verwendet. Wir haben den Trank an ihnen ausprobiert, um zu sehen, ob Schlangen abhängig werden können. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie es können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch bewusst seid, dass Harry Potter ein Parselmund ist. Er kann mit ihnen sprechen und sie sagen ihm, dass es sie happy (glücklich) und sleepy (schläfrig) macht."

"Was für eine interessante Art zu beschreiben, stoned zu sein", murmelt Laketha.

"Wenn es etwas gibt, das wir tun können, um euch beim Abschluss der Waffe zu helfen", sagt Littlehorse, "sind wir bereit."

"Jegliche Ressourcen, die ihr braucht, stellen wir euch zur Verfügung", verkündet Mr. Schuler. „Ihr werdet das Expertenteam des Avalon College bereit vorfinden, Recherchen durchzuführen oder euch zu assistieren. Jegliche Wissenschaft oder Magie unter unserem Befehl bei Digital Magic oder unseren Verbindungen in der ganzen Welt sind eure. Wir wollen, dass der Orden gewinnt und Voldemort von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Kein Teil der Zaubererwelt ist sicher, solange ein Psychopath mit seiner Art von Macht herumrennt mit Ambitionen, die Welt zu beherrschen."

"Zurzeit", sagt Bill, "haben wir keine bestimmten Anliegen. Wir arbeiten an einem Behälter für den Trank, der geworfen werden kann und zerbricht, während er eine Abschirmung projiziert, die Rauch und Dunst des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes enthält, damit es nicht in der Luft verschwindet bevor es inhaliert wurde. Wir haben die Absicht, Dracos Aufnahmezeremonie von der Luft und vom Boden aus anzugreifen. Die Flieger werden sich Voldemort mit dem Happy-Sleepy-Trank als Ziel nehmen."

"Flieger?", fragt Littlehorse und hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Auf Besen befindliche Flieger", sagt Albus. „Glücklicherweise waren mehrere unserer Ordensmitglieder in unseren Haus-Quidditch-Mannschaften während ihrer Schuljahre. Ein paar sind professionelle Quidditchspieler. Wir glauben, dass es für Voldemort eine große Überraschung wird, wenn er sich unter Beschuss von Trankbehältern, die aus der Luft kommen, befindet."

"Wenn ich nicht der Ehrengast in dieser Zeremonie sein würde", murmelt Draco, "wäre ich sehr gern bei dem Angriff dabei. Vielleicht schaffe ich es im richtigen Moment, einen Potter zu machen und meinen Besen vom Manor zu accion und mitzumischen."

"Wir wären begeistert, wenn du für unsere Seite fliegst", sage ich ihm und lache. „Wir sind alle dieses Mal im selben Team."

"Das sind wir", sagt er und lächelt zurück.

* * *

**Hermine  
Später Abend**

Lieber Severus,

Albus hat gesagt, dass er direkt zu dir gehen wird, um dich über unseren Test in Kenntnis zu setzen. Falls er noch nicht bei dir gewesen ist, er ist sehr gut verlaufen. Albus meinte, er hätte uns mit den Techniken, die der Dunkle Lord verwendet, geprobt. Er hat nicht nur die Art von Erinnerungen nicht gefunden, nach denen er gesucht hat, er konnte auch keine Hinweise finden, dass wir Okklumentik angewendet haben.

Ich bin so erleichtert für Draco. Ich weiß, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass er vor dem 21. Juni auf den Dunklen Lord treffen wird. Ohne diese neue Okklumentikform würde das Treffen vielleicht nicht so gut für ihn verlaufen. Oder er hätte sich verstecken müssen, um ein Treffen überhaupt zu vermeiden. Das ist eine viel bessere Alternative.

Ich vermute, dass Draco dir sehr bald schreiben wird, wenn er es nicht bereits getan hat. Albus hat ihm deinen Brief gegeben und wir haben ihn in unsere Pläne eingeweiht. Er war so erleichtert und möchte so schrecklich gern beim Angriff dabei sein. Er muss wirklich mit dir sprechen.

Es ist gut, dieses Training zu haben, aber ich hatte auch keine Angst, dass ich zum Dunklen Lord geschleppt werden könnte. Solange er nur den Befehl gibt, mich in England zu kidnappen, bin ich hier in Chicago sicher.

Ich kann erst am Samstagmorgen nach Hause kommen. Eine meiner Klausuren wurde auf Freitagnachmittag verschoben und es wird spät in der Nacht in Großbritannien sein, wenn sie vorbei sein wird. Wenn ich am Samstag nachhause komme, werde ich im Fuchsbau oder Hauptquartier bleiben. Wir sprechen sowieso nur noch von Wochen bis zum 21. Juni und ich kann mich darauf einstellen, dass ich nur an bestimmte Orte gehen kann.

Solange ich genügend Bücher bekomme, natürlich.

Kannst du am Samstag zum Hauptquartier kommen? Ich werde da sein, zu welcher Zeit auch immer du da sein kannst.

Ich habe noch weitere gute Neuigkeiten. Ich bin definitiv nicht schwanger. Die Dinge waren ein wenig überfällig, deshalb dachte ich an die Möglichkeit. Auf gewisse Weise war es ein guter Schreck. Ich habe über vieles nachgedacht. Ich realisiere, dass ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin, Mutter zu sein. Du und ich haben noch nicht mal über Kinder gesprochen und was wir beide wollen.

Werben ist eine gute Idee. Wir hatten sowenig Zeit, über Dinge zu sprechen, die nichts mit dem Krieg, Waffen oder Cruciatusbehandlungen zu tun haben.

Wie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen beginnen ihre Sätze mit der Phrase "nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist"? Wie viele von uns haben ihr Leben in Warteposition, warten darauf, dass die Bedrohung zu ende geht? Fühlen sich, als ob sie nicht weitergehen können, bis der Albtraum vorüber ist?

Ich würde dich gern zu einem Date einladen, Professor Snape. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, möchte ich dich einladen, ein Wochenende mit mir in Chicago zu verbringen. Ich würde dich zum Field Museum of Natural History ausführen. Du kannst Sue kennenlernen, das ausgestellte Tyrannosaurus Rex Skelett in der Haupteingangshalle. Nachdem wir uns die Dinosaurier angesehen haben, werden wir zu den Mumien gehen. Wir beide mögen Fisch und Meeresfrüchte, somit können wir zum Cape Cod Raum im Drake Hotel gehen, deren Spezialität ein absolut dekadenter Lobster Thermidor ist. Wir werden bei mir übernachten und die geräuschunterbindenden Zauber verstärken. Was wir tun werden, wird nur von unserer Vorstellungskraft begrenzt werden.

Meine Vorstellungskraft ist ziemlich gut.

Wir werden reden. Wir werden mit all den Dingen beginnen, für die wir noch keine Zeit hatten, darüber zu sprechen.

Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Auf welcher Seite des Betts schläfst du gern? Welche Nachforschung würdest du gern vertiefen, wenn du nicht mehr an der Waffe arbeiten musst? Welche Literatur magst du?

Die Liste könnte sehr lang werden.

Ich habe noch drei Klausuren, bevor ich zum Fuchsbau kommen kann. Wirst du am Samstagmorgen im Hauptquartier sein?

Ich zähle die Stunden bis zu unserem Wiedersehen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
Verschlüsselt mit durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen**

**An: Daniel Schuler, Digitalmage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at  
Datum: 26. ****Mai 199  
Re: Das war ein Tag**

Ich gebe zu, dass ich beeindruckt bin von dem, was der Orden versucht, zu tun. Dracos Aufnahmezeremonie als Todesser zu verwenden, um Voldemort über Luft und Land zu attackieren mit einem Trank, der ihn Happy-Sleepy macht, ist eine wirklich interessante Strategie.

Es wird dich nicht überraschen, dass Draco nach dem Treffen direkt zu mir gekommen ist und um Animagustraining gebeten hat. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es praktisch unmöglich für ihn ist, bis zum 21. Juni zu lernen, ein Animagus zu sein. Es braucht Monate oder sogar Jahre, es zu lernen.

Außer, dass sein Totemtier eines ist, von dem ich niemals zuvor gehört habe, dass es jemand hat, vor allem noch dazu jemand, der kein Indianer ist. Es ist mächtig und hat ihm eine Nachricht gegeben, die mir den Grund gibt, zu glauben, dass Draco ein Spezialfall ist.

Er hat mir angeboten, mich für meine Zeit zu bezahlen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass dies nicht notwendig ist, ich werde es einfach dir in Rechnung stellen. Darüber mussten wir beide ziemlich lachen.

Ich werde es probieren. Das Semester ist fast vorüber und ich kann die Zeit aufbringen. Wenn er in der Zeit des Trainings Zeichen zeigt, die Verwandlung vornehmen zu können, werden wir zu mir ins nördliche Wisconsin gehen, wo es genügend Platz und Privatsphäre gibt.

Du verstehst, dass wenn wir erfolgreich sind, ich nach England gehen und dem Orden am 21. Juni helfen muss für den Fall, dass Draco Hilfe benötigt. Solange ich dort bin, sollte ich mich an der Schlacht beteiligen und sicher stellen, dass Draco sicher durchkommt. Abgesehen davon solltest du einen Beobachter vor Ort haben. Ich bin in einer sehr guten Position, zu beobachten, was vor sich geht.

Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht wirklich um Erlaubnis frage.

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
Verschlüsselt mit durch Digital Magic entwickelte Algorithmen**

**An: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at  
Von: Daniel Schuler, Digitalmage at  
Datum: 26. Mai 1999  
Re: Ich weiß, was du wirklich willst**

Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass das Treffen sehr gut verlaufen ist. Wir haben auf jeden Fall unsere Bereitwilligkeit, dem Orden auf konkrete Weise zu helfen, demonstriert. Wenn du nach England gehst, um den Orden bei seinen Plänen für den 21. Juni zu unterstützen, wird es dies sicherlich beweisen.

Seit Jahren wartest du auf die Gelegenheit, deine Animagusform auf den Kriegspfad zu bringen. Wir hatten nur keine Dunklen Lords in den Vereinigten Staaten für dich. Da lernst du den erstbesten in Europa kennen und möchtest ihn und seine Marionetten angreifen.

Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr beide es machen und an dem Projekt arbeiten. Wie auch immer, wenn Draco das bewerkstelligen kann, möchte ich es sehen. Du wirst mir nicht erzählen, was er sein wird aufgrund deiner Stammestradition, aber ich wette, es ist erste Sahne. Ich werde mit Draco darüber sprechen, denn ich vermute, euch beide in eurer Animagusform zu sehen, ist ein sehenswertes Bild.

tbc

* * *

_Da das nächste Kapitel auch wieder 10.000 Wörter umfassen wird, gibt es das nächste Update in zwei Wochen._

_Hypnobarb hat mich übrigens nach einem „German Castle" gefragt. Wie es scheint, findet die finale Schlacht wohl in Deutschland statt… ;O)_


	89. Kapitel 89

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Ich weiß, im Moment kommen die Updates nicht mehr so regelmäßig und es zieht sich ein wenig. Aber in ein paar Kapiteln wird der Countdown zur finalen Schlacht eingeleitet werden. Vorher passiert aber noch einiges und vieles muss ja auch vorbereitet werden. Deshalb hoffe ich sehr, dass ihr mir auch weiterhin treu bleibt und fleißig weiter lest. Das würde mich riesig freuen!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels!_

* * *

_**89. Kapitel:**_

**29. Mai 1999  
Severus**

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Severus an Draco**

Draco,

Du kannst mich morgen pünktlich zum Mittagessen erwarten.

Ich werde dir deine Fragen über die Geschehnisse beantworten, die in den letzten Monaten passiert sind und dir genauere Informationen über unsere Pläne geben. Die Hauselfen werden bis dahin mit einander kommuniziert haben und ich kann dich mit aktuellen Informationen über deine Eltern versorgen.

Wir werden mit den Vorbereitungen für die Aufnahmezeremonie beginnen. Wir können nicht vorhersagen, wie weit wir bei der Zeremonie gehen müssen, bevor der Angriff beginnt. Der Orden beabsichtigt auf jeden Fall einzugreifen, bevor du gezeichnet wirst. Wie auch immer, ich habe beobachtet, dass die am besten vorbereiteten Pläne von Mäuschen und Menschen genauso gut schief gehen können. Du musst vollständig vorbereitet sein, um deinen Part zu spielen.

Severus

* * *

**Trans-Atlantik Kommunikation  
Professor Julia Franks an Professor Albus Dumbledore**

Lieber Professor Dumbledore,

ich bestätige hiermit, dass Gerhard Boch und ich mittels Portschlüssel am 29. Mai um 22.00 Uhr Londoner Zeit ankommen werden. Das ist für uns aufgrund des Zeitunterschiedes besser. Madame Long wird am 30. Mai um 8 Uhr eintreffen, in Einklang mit dem Sabbat.

Wir freuen uns, Sie wiederzusehen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Julia Franks

* * *

**Severus  
29. Mai 1999  
Am Morgen**

Es ist Wochen her, seit ich Hermine gesehen habe und ich muss alles aufbringen, um mich davon abzuhalten, zum Hauptquartier zu stürmen.

Als wir das letzte Mal mit einander kommuniziert haben, sagte sie, dass sie um 10 Uhr da sein würde. Ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass dies von Hermine verlangen würde, Chicago nicht später als vier Uhr in der Früh zu verlassen. Dann habe ich realisiert, dass ich Zeit für sie berücksichtigen sollte, um im Fuchsbau anzukommen und ihre Katze und Sachen dort abzugeben. Das bedeutet halb vier. Sie sollte nicht zu übereilt zum Hauptquartier kommen, wenn wir diskret sein wollen. Sie sollte mit den Weasleys frühstücken. Somit wären wir bei halb drei oder drei Uhr für ihre Abreise von Chicago.

Nachdem der gestrige Tag nur aus Klausuren bestand, wird sie kleine Schlafeinheiten haben, damit wir soviel Zeit wie möglich mit einander verbringen können.

Es wäre zu offensichtlich, wenn ich bei den Weasleys zum Frühstück auftauchen würde, da ich es niemals zuvor getan habe. Ich könnte genauso gut mein Herz an meinem Ärmel befestigen oder unsere Initialen in einen Baum ritzen, umrahmt von einem Herzen.

Bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die wir haben, werde ich Hermines Angebot eines Dates annehmen. Ein komplettes Wochenende mit ihr in Chicago und weit weg von neugierigen Augen.

Vielleicht nicht ganz entfernt von neugierigen Augen. Draco lebt in dem Gebäude. Ich frage mich, ob ich es arrangieren kann, dass er an dem Wochenende seine Eltern besucht. Oder ob ich ihn überreden kann, seine Freundin für ein paar Tage irgendwohin zu entführen.

Ein Gefühl des Horrors macht sich in meinem Magen breit.

Was, wenn Draco und Hermine mit der verrückten Idee kommen, ein Doppel-Date zu veranstalten?

Ich seufze schwer und drücke meinen Nasenrücken, um Kopfschmerzen zu vermeiden.

Sicherlich würde Hermine erkennen, dass es bei so etwas an Würde mangelt? Es gibt bestimmte Herausforderungen für einen Mann von vierzig Jahren, der eine Frau umwirbt, die noch nicht ganz zwanzig Jahre alt ist. Verschiedene Vorstellungen darüber, was eine unterhaltsame Zeit mit Freunden angeht, könnten darunter fallen.

Ich setze mich schnell auf den Rand meines Bettes und verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Sie ist eine Gryffindor, um Merlins Willen. Würde ist bei Gryffindors eine Krawatte, gestreift in Rot und Gold. Überall ist Schottenmuster-Tartan. Es sind die Weasley-Zwillinge, die ihre Freunde in Kanarienvögel verwandeln.

Wir müssen darüber sprechen und ich muss sehr vorsichtig dabei vorgehen, wie ich es angehe. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Liste erstellen.

_Keine Doppel-Dates.  
__Keine Severus-Veränderungen. Schwarz passt zu allem.  
Kein Knutschen in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Arm einhaken ist akzeptabel, aber kein Händchen halten in der Öffentlichkeit bis nach der Hochzeit. Sogar dann ist Arm einhaken bevorzugt.  
Keine Kosenamen in der Öffentlichkeit. Mollyröllchen, gewiss. Ich bin immer noch traumatisiert aus der Zeit, als ich es mitbekommen habe.  
Private Kosenamen sollten würdevoll sein. __Mollyröllchen._

Die Liste wird sicherlich noch länger. Wir haben uns geeinigt, mit einander zu sprechen, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist. Wir werden eine Liste von Verhaltensweisen erstellen, die beiderseitig in der Öffentlichkeit akzeptabel sind.

Aber dazu später. Im Moment ist es acht Uhr in Schottland und zwei Uhr nachts in Chicago. Hermine wird frühestens in zwei Stunden im Hauptquartier sein.

Danach werden wir den ganzen Tag mit einander verbringen.

Nicht allein. Ich glaube, dass sich Jean bemühen wird, dort zu sein, damit sie Hermine treffen kann. Ellen hat Hermine bei einer anderen Gelegenheit kennengelernt und wird am Sonntag im Hauptquartier sein, nachdem Professor Franks und Madame Long zurückkehren, um mich zu treffen.

Was, wenn sie sie nicht mögen?

Hör auf damit, Severus. Du denkst wie ein Mädchen. Ellen und Jean sind meine Freunde, aber es macht nichts, wenn sie Hermine nicht mögen.

Ich grabe meinen Kopf tiefer in meine Hände.

Doch, tut es. Ich will, dass sie Hermine mögen. Ich möchte, dass sie hinter dieses dauernde Handgewedel, diese Tendenz zum Rechthaberischen und ihre Jugend blicken. Hermine ist herzlich, nett, intelligent, neugierig und übermäßig großzügig. Sie ist närrisch genug, mich zu lieben und weise genug, mich zu faszinieren.

Ich möchte, dass meine zwei weiblichen Freunde meine Freundin mögen.

Mein Kopf schießt nach oben.

Ich habe eine Freundin.

Irgendwie scheint der Term Freundin nicht ganz angebracht. Sechstklässler haben eine Freundin. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann. Was wäre eine angebrachte Art, sie zu bezeichnen?

Gefährtin?

Nein. Nicht ganz. Mrs. Norris ist Argus Gefährtin.

Romantische Gefährtin?

Besser, aber noch nicht ganz.

Liebhaberin?

Nein. Es klingt anrüchig. Man könnte auf die Idee kommen, sie sei meine Mätresse.

Bessere Hälfte?

Nein. Das klingt nach einem vertraglichen Arrangement. Werben ist ein magischer Vertrag, aber _bessere Hälfte_ klingt kalt.

Lady-Freundin?

Das ist besser als Freundin, aber nicht viel.

Geliebte?

Ich liebe sie, aber ich würde das anderen gegenüber kaum sagen. Natürlich würde ich nicht so über sie sprechen.

Seelenverwandte?

Egal, ob so etwas existiert oder nicht, es ist eine absurde Art, so von Hermine anderen gegenüber zu sprechen. Ich würde so einen Ausdruck niemals benutzen und andere würden es lächerlich finden.

Meine Zukünftige?

Das hört sich für mich ganz gut an. Das kommt auf die kurze Liste. Es ist vielleicht nicht angebracht bis der Verlobungsvertrag unter Dach und Fach ist.

Meine Liebe?

Das ist auch gut. Wie auch immer, das verwendet man am besten privat und nicht als allgemeinen Begriff im Bezug auf sie.

Objekt meiner Begierde?

Hermine ist wohl kaum ein Objekt.

Mi Corazon?

Es geht doch nichts über Fremdsprachen.

Ich glaube, ich habe unter den Studenten den Term _Chefpresse_ gehört. Das ist ziemlich albern. Sie ist keine Zitrone.

Ich muss weiter darüber nachdenken. Bis jetzt ist _meine Zukünftige_ der beste Ausdruck für die Öffentlichkeit. Wenn wir erstmal verlobt sind, habe ich jedes Recht, diese Formulierung zu benutzen.

Vielleicht sollte ich gehen und Aufsätze bis 10 Uhr korrigieren. Ich benötige eine Ablenkung.

* * *

Damit es nicht so offensichtlich aussieht, komme ich im Hauptquartier um 10.13 Uhr an. Die Banne an der Küchentür herabsenkend, gehe ich hinein und finde Remus vor. Er sitzt am Küchentisch, mit den Überbleibseln eines späten Samstagmorgen-Frühstücks beschäftigt und den Tagespropheten lesend. Er sieht nicht mal auf als ich mich neben den Tisch stelle, aber mit seinem äußerst sensiblen Geruchssinn wusste er wahrscheinlich schon, dass ich angekommen bin, bevor ich die Tür geöffnet habe.

"Sie ist unten im Keller mit Jean", sagt er, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und blättert die Seite seiner Tageszeitung um und schaut nicht einmal weg.

Ich vermute, um meine Würde zu erhalten, sollte ich etwas Höhnisches sagen.

Oh, zur Hölle damit.

"Im Keller mit Jean, hast du gesagt?", wiederhole ich.

"Du solltest besser runtergehen bevor Jean sie für die Unsäglichen rekrutiert", sagt er und nimmt sich ein Stück Toast. „Du wirst sonst deine inoffizielle Auszubildende verlieren."

"Merlin allein weiß was Jean ihr für Flausen in den Kopf setzen könnte", merke ich an.

"Jean kennt uns alle lang genug, um zu wissen, wo die Leichen im Keller sind", sagt Remus und scheint fasziniert von einem Artikel über aktuelle Verbesserungen bei Fliegenden Teppichen. „Sie hat ein Talent dafür, sie auszugraben und hervorzuholen, wenn sie denkt, dass es der richtige Moment ist."

"Ich werde eingreifen", verkünde ich, drehe mich schwungvoll um, wodurch sich meine Roben außergewöhnlich dramatisch aufbauschen. Auf die Kellertür zulaufend, wage ich es nicht, zurückzuschauen, für den Fall, dass Remus entschieden hat, mit dem Lesen aufzuhören und mich zu beobachten.

Ich öffne die Tür leise und höre Stimmen unter mir. Ich halte inne, um zu lauschen.

"Das Programm benötigt sechs Jahre, um es zu beenden", sagt Hermine.

"Warum so lange?", fragt Jean gesprächsbereit. „Eine Ausbildung in Zaubertränke dauert drei Jahre."

"In den Vereinigten Staaten benötigt man für einen Muggelabschluss am College vier Jahre Vollzeitstudium", erwidert Hermine. „Das Programm ermöglicht mir einen Abschluss in Chemie, der in der Muggelwelt anerkannt ist und einen Meister in Zaubertränke, der in der Zaubererwelt anerkannt ist. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass der Zaubertränkemeister in der Zaubererwelt akzeptiert wird."

"Muggel-Chemie?", sagt Jean. "In Verbindung mit Zaubertränke könnte das aus dir eine sehr effektive Forscherin machen."

"Das hoffe ich", sagt Hermine enthusiastisch. „Ich möchte in die Entwicklung neuer Medizintränke einsteigen. Ich spiele sogar mit dem Gedanken, einen fortgeschrittenen Abschluss in Chemie oder Medizin zu machen, damit ich die Entwicklungen in der Muggel-Pharmazie in unsere eigenen Tränke einbauen kann."

"Du hast Karrieremöglichkeiten, weißt du", sagt Jean. „Die Unsäglichen würden sich bestimmt gern mal mit dir unterhalten."

"Das klingt interessant", erwidert Hermine, „aber ich möchte wirklich neue Medizintränke entwickeln."

"St. Mungo könnte bedenken, dass du zu radikal bist, um dich einzustellen", kommentiert Jean. „Ellen könnte dir in dem Bezug einen Rat geben."

Ich beginne, die Treppen hinunter zu laufen, dabei mache ich Lärm, damit sie wissen, es kommt jemand. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe kann ich ins Labor sehen, wo die zwei Damen mit Sprechen aufgehört haben und in meine Richtung schauen. Sobald sie mich sieht, erhellt sich Hermines Gesicht, als ob jemand eine Art Lumos über ihr Herz gesprochen hätte.

Sie ist schön.

Ihr Haar ist zurecht gemacht in dem, wie sie es nennt, Gibson Girl Stil. Sie trägt eines ihrer Arbeitsensembles aus schwarzen langen Hosen und einer passenden langen Weste über einem goldgelben, langärmeligen Oberteil.

Ich kann die Linien ihres zarten Nackens sehen, ein einfacher Ring mit einem Zitrinstein, der ihrer Mutter gehört hat, ist an ihrer rechten Hand und sie trägt die Stiefel aus Drachenleder, die sie im Herbst gekauft hat.

Das Strahlen in ihren Augen und das willkommene Lächeln auf ihren Lippen reichen aus, mich im tiefsten schottischen Winter warm zu halten.

Jean schaut zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

"Ich muss mit Remus über Informationen, die das Strategiekomitee wollte, sprechen", sagt sie und schaut zu Hermine. „Ich sehe euch später."

Als ich das Treppenende erreiche, ist Jean bereits da.

"Guten Morgen, Jean."

"Guten Morgen, Severus."

Sie wartet bis ich an ihr vorbei gegangen bin und höre, wie sie dann die Treppen hinauf eilt. Sie murmelt die Wörter eines Zauberspruchs, den ich aus unserer Jugend wiedererkenne. Die Kellertür schließt sich und niemand wird uns für eine Weile stören.

Ich war anscheinend offensichtlicher als ich es hätte sein sollen, aber im Moment ist das unwichtig.

Hermine ist in meinen Armen.

Ihr Kopf lehnt an meiner Schulter und meine Nase ist in ihrem Haar vergraben, welches nach Rosmarin duftet. Ihre Arme sind um meine Taille geschlungen und meine um ihre Schultern. Wir halten uns ganz fest.

Ich habe mich seit Wochen, als ich mich nach ihrer Anwesenheit, ihrer Berührung und ihrer Liebe gesehnt habe, auf diesen Moment vertröstet. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich sie für eine lange Zeit umarmen werde. In der Wärme ihrer Zustimmung zu baden und ihr meine eigene zurückzugeben. Mir dieses Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit erlaubend, das ich nirgendwo anders jemals gefunden habe.

Ich bemerke, dass wir uns langsam vor und zurück wiegen. Es ist ein beruhigender Rhythmus.

Hermine bewegt sich zuerst. Sie hebt ihren Kopf und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen für einen Kuss.

Und einen weiteren.

Und noch einen.

Dieser ist tiefer als der zuvor.

So genussreich wie das ist, Hermine streckt sich, um mich zu erreichen und ich bekomme einen steifen Hals vom Herunterbeugen, um sie zu küssen. Der Unterschied in unseren Körpergrößen stellt eine Barriere dar, um vollen Genuss beim Küssen in einer stehenden Position zu haben.

Ich ziehe mich ein Stückchen zurück und sehe, dass Hermine das Gleiche gedacht hat. Sie nimmt ihren Zauberstab heraus und beginnt, den klappbaren Stuhl in der Ecke des Labors zu verwandeln. Sie nimmt ein Handtuch von dem Stapel in dem Regal und wirft es über das Holzgestell. In kurzer Zeit hat sie ein komfortabel gepolstertes Kuschelsofa kreiert.

Passend benannt.

Hermine ist in Verwandlung besser als ich es bin. Dieses Kuschelsofa ist viel komfortabler als ich es hätte herstellen können. Sie lehnt an mich, mein Arm ist um sie gelegt und ihr Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter. Das ist bequem genug, dass ich so ein oder zwei Stunden verbleiben könnte.

Wenigstens werden wir nicht von irgendjemandem gestört, da jeder, der den Türknauf an der Kellertür berührt, sich mulmig fühlen und den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspüren wird, das Badezimmer aufzusuchen. Das sollte die Bagage für eine Weile fernhalten. Ich muss Jean später dafür danken.

"Willkommen zuhause", flüstere ich Hermine zu.

Sie schmiegt sich noch enger an.

"Es ist schön, zuhause zu sein", flüstert sie zurück. „Es ist noch besser, genau hier zu sein."

Ich stimme vollkommen überein.

"Zeit, auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen", sagt sie und sieht zu mir auf. „Haben die Gryffindor-Dummköpfe, die sich auf ihre UTZe und ZAGs vorbereiten, dich schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben?"

Ich lache.

* * *

"Ich vermute, ich sollte irgendwann den Bann von der Kellertür nehmen", murmele ich. „Wir müssen wieder zum Rest der Welt zurückkehren."

Hermine reibt meine Schultern und meinen Rücken. Sie hat entschieden, dass ich angespannt bin und die Muskeln in meinem Nacken und meinen Schultern verkrampft sind, worum sie sich gleich kümmern muss.

Ich sage dazu sicherlich nicht nein. Abgesehen davon fühlt es sich himmlisch an.

Ich sitze auf einem einzigartig geformten Sitz, den sie aus dem Kuschelsofa gestaltet hat. Hermine nennt es einen Massagestuhl. Mein Gesicht liegt auf einer Kopfstütze, meine Arme auf gepolsterten Lehnen des Stuhls, die im Vergleich zu einem normalen Stuhl nach hinten gehen. Meine Brust lehnt an eine Art Stützwand und meine Beine werden durch eine gebeugte Haltung unterstützt.

Es ist erstaunlich bequem. Hermine hat mich dazu überredet, meine äußeren Roben, meinen Gehrock und mein weißes Hemd auszuziehen. Ich trage nur ein Unterhemd und das sollte ich ihrer Meinung nach auch noch ausziehen. Wie es jetzt ist, trage ich weniger als ich sollte, da wir uns im Hauptquartier befinden und oben weitere Menschen sind. Ich würde mich in der Tat schämen, wenn jemand hereinkommen würde.

Dort oben sind Leute, die die Fähigkeit haben, den Bann aufzuheben, den Jean über den Türknauf gesprochen hat.

Sicherlich würden sie das nicht tun. Jean hat keine Mühen gescheut, um uns allein zu lassen. Remus machte es mir so leicht wie möglich, um Zeit mit Hermine verbringen zu können. Ich bezweifle, dass wenn Potter oder der junge Weasley hier wären, sie die gleiche Reife hätten. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie den Bann aufheben können.

Ich sollte mich einfach entspannen und das hier genießen.

Vor allem den Gesichtsausdruck von Potter oder Weasley, sollten sie hier herunterkommen und uns sehen.

Ohhh.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Standard-Massagetechnik ist, den Nacken des Patienten zu küssen.

Hermine zieht an meinem Unterhemd, wo es in meine Hose gesteckt ist. Sie lässt ihre Hände unter das Unterhemd gleiten und an meiner Wirbelsäule hoch, ihre Daumen dabei den ganzen Weg entlang in meine angespannten Muskeln drückend.

Ich glaube, ich habe gerade gestöhnt.

"Weißt du, was ich mit dir tue?", flüstert Hermine in mein Ohr und klingt verführerisch.

"Etwas beginnen, was wir nicht beenden können", stöhne ich zurück. Der Grund, warum wir wissen, dass Hermine nicht schwanger ist, erhebt eine Barriere, die uns davon abhält, in die Verhaltensweisen einzusteigen, die wir sehr gern erkunden würden.

"Nah dran", sagt sie, ihre Finger bearbeiten eine bestimmte Stelle an meiner rechten Schulter. „Tatsächlich kümmere ich mich gerade um deinen Oxytocin-Gehalt."

"Oxytocin?", es kommt mitten heraus aus einem weitern Genussgrunzer als Hermine zu meiner linken Schulter wechselt.

"Oxytocin ist ein wunderbarer Neurotransmitter", sagt sie, als wenn sie die feinste Schokolade beschreibt. „Wusstest du, dass unsere Körperchemie uns prädisponiert, eine Beziehung zu haben?"

Ich habe das noch nie gehört, aber lerne gern mehr dazu.

"Erzähl." Lies mir das Wörterbuch vor, wenn du magst. Oder die Verkaufsangebote im Tagespropheten. Mach das nur weiter, mit deinen Händen.

"Ich denke, das Oxytocin mein Favorit unter allen Neurotransmittern ist", sagt Hermine und benutzt ihre Fingernägel, um meinen Kopf leicht zu graulen und ein Prickeln meine Wirbelsäule entlang zu schicken. Ich bin froh, dass ich heute Morgen mein Haar gewaschen habe.

"Oxytocin lässt uns wohlfühlen und wird leicht durch körperlichen Kontakt hervorgerufen", sagt sie spielerisch. „Massage ist eine Möglichkeit, ein höheres Oxytocin-Niveau zu erzeugen. Es macht dich auch in einer Weise empfänglich, die Person wertzuschätzen, die sich um deine Bedürfnisse kümmert, die mehr Oxytocin in dein System führt."

Das Graulen meines Kopfes geht in eine Massage über.

"Eine Rückenmassage ist eine Möglichkeit", sagt Hermine gehaucht. „Fußmassagen ebenso. Eine Frau, die ihr Kind stillt, erfährt dasselbe Wohlgefühl." Sie führt ihre Lippen an mein Ohr und flüstert verführerisch. „Natürlich ist die beste Art, den Oxytocin-Level zu erhöhen, regelmäßige…gesunde…_Orgasmen."_

Ich bin sehr für regelmäßige, gesunde Orgasmen.

Hermine küsst mein Ohr und setzt eine Kussspur hinab zu meiner Schulter und schießt Elektrizität direkt in andere Bereiche.

"Es gibt Vermutungen, dass Oxytocin zum Vorschein kam, als unsere Urahnen in Höhlen gelebt haben", erklärt sie. „Als man sich einen Partner ausgesucht hat, waren die Frauen wahrscheinlich davon überzeugt, dass wenn ein Partner sich um ihre Bedürfnisse gekümmert hat, einen Orgasmus zu bekommen, könnte er es wert sein, ihn in der Nähe zu halten."

"Wir sollten das ausprobieren", sagt sie, ihre Stimme ist rauchig.

"Ich werde sicher bestrebt sein, meinen Part zu erfüllen", verspreche ich.

Meinen Oxytocin-Levels geht es wahrscheinlich sehr gut durch all die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin entspannt, fühle mich zufrieden und geliebt. Hermine hat mir das durch ihre Hände, Stimme und Lippen vermittelt. Mein Wohlgefühl ist im Moment in exzellentem Zustand. Tatsache ist, ich würde diesen komischen Massagestuhl gern in ein Bett verwandeln und einen dieser regelmäßigen, gesunden Orgasmen genießen. Ich habe Hermine Sex versprochen, aber unser Timing ist nicht gut.

Ich lasse meine Stimme eine Oktave tiefer sinken.

"Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass ich mich um dein Oxytocin-Niveau kümmere", schlage ich vor.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis wir den Platz auf dem Massagestuhl getauscht haben. Die Realität erkennend, dass wir dies unter Kontrolle halten müssen, habe ich mein Hemd wieder angezogen und Hermine nimmt nur ihre Weste ab. Ich lächle in mich hinein, weil ihr Hemd nicht hineingesteckt ist. Nicht, dass es mich stoppen würde.

Hermine findet meine Stimme sexy, deshalb habe ich vor, sie zum besten Vorteil zu nutzen.

Ich reibe meine Hände aneinander, um sie zu wärmen, während ich mir meine Strategie zurecht lege. Ich werde unten anfangen und mir meinen Weg nach oben bahnen.

Meine Hände sind an Hermines Hüfte, auf dem Hemd. Ich lege meine Hände an ihren Rücken und beginne eine sanfte Massage. Meine Daumen sind neben ihren Rückenwirbeln und ich steigere langsam die Druckintensität mit meinen Daumen als ich mich nach oben arbeite.

Hermine macht kleine zustimmende Geräusche.

Ich führe meine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

"Mehr?", frage ich, meine Stimme wird tiefer, damit sie lustvoller klingt und ich erlaube es einem einzigen Wort, viele Bedeutungen zu haben.

"Mhmmmm", erwidert sie.

Ich ziehe kleine Kreise mit meinen Daumen an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, bewege mich zu ihrem Nacken hoch und breite meine Hände über ihre Schulterblätter aus. Langsam bewege ich meine Finger zusammen, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich grüne und silberne Funken auf uns nieder regnen sehe.

Verdammt.

"Was ist das?", fragt Hermine schläfrig, die Funken sehend.

"Es ist ein Signal, das in Slytherin verwendet wurde, um ein Paar zu warnen, das sich hinter einer verschlossenen Tür befindet, dass sie dabei sind, von ihrem Hauslehrer erwischt zu werden", murmele ich mit Ekel. „Ich vermute, es ist Jeans Art, uns zu benachrichtigen, dass weitere angekommen sind, die Zugang zum Keller erwarten."

"Wenigstens haben wir eine Warnung erhalten vor einer peinlichen Unterbrechung", seufzt Hermine und steht von dem Massagestuhl auf. „Jean scheint sehr nett zu sein. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie 1987 Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen ist."

"Das sind gute Tage gewesen", gebe ich mich erinnernd zu. „Im Lehrerkollegium befanden sich zwei von uns Slytherins und Slytherin gewann durchweg den Hauspokal, aufgrund von athletischer _und_ akademischer Stärke."

Hermine nimmt die Rückverwandlung des Massagestuhls vor. Sie hält inne nachdem sie das hölzerne Möbelstück in die übliche Ecke gestellt hat und lächelt mich süß an.

"Zwei Slytherins", sagt sie und beäugt mich ein wenig verstimmt. „Das muss gemütlich gewesen sein."

Ich sehe zur Decke und kratze mich am Kinn, um mich zu erinnern. Wenn ich die Zeichen nicht falsch verstehe, scheint Hermine tatsächlich eifersüchtig zu sein.

Hermine ist eifersüchtig auf meine Freundschaft mit einer anderen Frau.

Das ist eine neue Erfahrung. Sollte ich es genießen oder nicht?

Ich werde es genießen. Für einen Augenblick.

"Jean und ich hatten Geheimnisse, die wir gern lösen wollten", gebe ich unschuldig zu. „Wir waren überzeugt, dass die Kammer des Schreckens mehr als eine Legende ist und haben sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, sie zu suchen. Ich war absolut davon überzeugt, dass der Eingang irgendwo in den Kerkern sein musste oder angemessener Weise im Slytherinhaus. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Salazar Slytherin zulassen würde, dass er sich irgendwo befindet, wo er ihn nicht direkt kontrollieren konnte. Es kam mir niemals in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht Parsel verwendet, als einzige Zugangsvoraussetzung, was bedeutete, dass er ihn überall im Schloss anbringen konnte."

Hermine tut ihr bestes, meinetwegen zufrieden zu schauen. Unglücklicherweise ist sie keine Schauspielerin, wenn es um Körpersprache geht. Ihre Augen sind weit offen, aber ihr Lächeln hat einen Hauch von Anspannung und ihre Arme sind überkreuzt.

"Es gab sogar eine Begebenheit, als wir die Banne in Albus persönlichen Räumlichkeiten senkten und all seine Roben in schwarz verwandelten."

Jetzt schaut Hermine schockiert als sie ihre Arme sinken lässt.

"Ihr habt es fertig gebracht, die Banne von Professor Dumbledore zu senken?", fragt sie erstaunt.

"Wir haben ihn sogar gewarnt, dass wir versuchen würden, es zu tun", prahle ich.

Es knarrt sehr deutlich als die Kellertür sich öffnet. Ich kann Remus sprechen und Fußschritte auf der Treppe hören.

"Es erklärt nicht, warum es so ruhig gewesen ist", sagt Remus laut.

"Es ist nichts außergewöhnliches an dem Niveau der kriminellen Aktivitäten, die wir erleben", erklärt Potter und formt das zweite Paar Fußtritte, die die Treppe herunter kommen.

"Ich habe die Berichte verfolgt", sagt Jean und folgt ihnen. „Alle kriminellen Aktivitäten haben in den letzten drei Monaten nachgelassen und brutale Verbrechen haben seit vergangenem Jahr um dreizehn Prozent abgenommen."

Remus erlaubt es Jean und Potter, am Treppenende an ihm vorbeizugehen. Als sie vorbeigetreten sind, geht er die Treppe wieder hoch und setzt sich auf die fünfte Stufe von oben, wo er die Schlangen nicht sehen kann.

Er wird von mir diesbezüglich nicht schikaniert werden.

"Hermine!", ruft Potter als er sie erblickt. Sie eilt vor und die beiden treffen sich in einer Umarmung, die sie von den Füßen zieht.

Ich vermute, ich sollte lernen, ihre Freundschaft mit diesem bestimmten nervenden Freund zu akzeptieren.

Als er sie absetzt, ruft er über Hermines Schulter.

"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor."

Vielleicht bemüht sich auch Potter. Ich werde höflich sein.

"Wie läuft es mit Ihrer Ausbildung?", frage ich.

"Ganz gut", erwidert er. "Ron und ich sind gespannt auf unser zweites Jahr, wenn es uns erlaubt sein wird, ein wenig unabhängiger als Auroren zu arbeiten. Im Moment können wir nirgendwo hingehen oder etwas tun ohne von einem Senior Auror begleitet zu werden."

"Das ist zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit", sagt Jean, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Auch, weil Auroren in der Ausbildung eine Bürde im Feuergefecht sein können, selbst wenn sie Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley sind."

"Ich weiß das", sagt Potter, zieht einen Laborstuhl hervor und gibt ihn Jean. Er nimmt einen weiteren und gibt ihn mir und wir vier setzen uns. „Bevor ich in der Ausbildung war", fährt Potter war, „hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie viel Teamarbeit es erfordert, wenn wir unterwegs sind. Jeder, der nicht ist, wo er sein sollte, wie es erwartet wird, kann alle anderen in Gefahr bringen."

"Was uns zurück zu der Frage bringt, was bei den Todessern vor sich geht?", fragt Remus von der Treppe aus.

"Ich habe keine Neuigkeiten", rufe ich laut genug, damit es auf der Treppe gehört werden kann. „Aber ich bin nicht überrascht, dass es keine Nachrichten über Todesseraktivitäten gibt. Der Dunkle Lord lässt seine am meisten vertrauten Todesser die Malfoys bewachen. Laut Dobbys neuestem Bericht glaubt Lucius, dass der Dunkle Lord das Land verlassen hat, aber er hat keine Idee, wohin er gegangen ist oder warum."

"Wir operieren erneut in einem Vakuum", murmelt Jean.

"Denkst du, dass er alles bis nach dem 21. Juni zurückhält?", fragt Hermine. „Erwartet er nicht, dass Madame Malfoy zu dem Zeitpunkt schwanger sein wird?"

Nur ein paar Ordensmitglieder wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord an einem Dreier mit den Malfoys am 21. Juni teilnehmen wird, um sicher zu stellen, dass nur er das Kind besitzen kann, dass durch die Anwendung des Maid gebrauten Fruchtbarkeitstrankes gezeugt wird. Jean und Remus wissen es, aber Hermine und Potter wurde es nicht gesagt. Wir hoffen, dass auch Draco niemals diese Information erhält.

"Das ist möglich", antworte ich vorsichtig.

"Es gibt keinen Grund für den Dunklen Lord besorgt zu sein, dass Madame Malfoy nicht empfangen wird, oder?", fragt Potter Hermine. „Der Maid gebraute Trank ist verlässlich."

"Bisher schon", antwortet Hermine verblüfft. „Es hat eine Hundertprozent Erfolgsrate."

"Wir können nur spekulieren", merke ich an, hoffend, das Thema der Diskussion zu wechseln. „Bis der Dunkle Lord etwas zu mir oder den Malfoys sagt, können wir nur raten."

"Du hast recht", ruft Lupin die Treppe herunter. „Raten ist nicht produktiv ohne eine Grundlage. Ich schlage vor, wir bringen Hermine auf den neuesten Stand über unseren Fortschritt mit dem Happy-Sleepy-Trank."

"Gute Idee", sagt Hermine.

* * *

"Von dem, was ihr mir gezeigt habt", sagt Hermine, "scheint der Glaskörper der am besten geeignete Behälter zu sein. Ich denke, ich werde in den nächsten ein oder zwei Tagen die Arithmantik zur Struktur laufen lassen und sehen, was mit den Projektionen passiert, wenn man den Zeitzauber variiert. Wenn ich eine Voraussage für eine stabile Rezeptur für den Körper erhalte, können wir sehen, ob wir bis hier richtig liegen. Dann kann ich fortfahren, verschiedene Schildzauber zu testen."

"Nichts für ungut, Hermine", sagt Jean. „Das klingt nach Wochen voll Arithmantik. Du kannst das nicht in ein paar Tagen bewerkstelligen."

Hermine lächelt sie schief an, als wenn sie etwas wüsste, das wir nicht wissen.

"Tatsächlich ist es möglich", sagt Hermine während sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsteht und sich hinunter beugt, um ihren Rucksack hochzuheben. Ihn vorsichtig öffnend, holt sie ein rechteckiges Objekt heraus und hält es stolz nach oben. Sie legt es auf den Labortisch. Dann greift sie noch mal in den Rucksack und zieht einen schwarzen Kasten mit, wie es aussieht, einem daran befestigten elektrischen Kabel heraus.

"Wenn das ein elektrisches Kabel ist", sagt Potter, "wird es hier unten nicht funktionieren. Wir haben jegliche Elektrosteckdosen im Keller entfernt, aufgrund der Menge an Magie, die im Labor benötigt wird."

Hermine lacht und drückt das Ende des Kabels in das Rechteck.

"Das hier besitzt eigene Magie", sagt sie mysteriös.

Sie drückt einen Riegel an der Vorderseite, hebt den Deckel des dünnen Rechteckes und dreht das gesamte Ding herum, damit wir etwas sehen können, das oben wie gefrorenes Glas aussieht und unten nach einer Tastatur.

"Ist das ein Taschenrechner?", fragt Potter und drückt seine Brille an seiner Nase hoch.

Ein Taschenrechner? Es hat die Größe eines großen Buches, vielleicht eines Atlas. Die Tastatur muss für einen Computer sein. Er ist aber nicht so wie der Computer, den ich in Oxford gesehen habe als ich Chemievorlesungen besucht habe und sicherlich nicht so wie diejenigen, die ich im Computerlabor im Avalon College gesehen habe.

"Dies ist der Digital Magic Prototyp MP-21 J Laptop, als Ausleihe an den Orden", erklärt Hermine stolz. „Mr. Schuler hat angewiesen, dass ich ihn haben darf. Er gilt als top secret und es gibt nur zehn von ihnen."

"Wenn er so wie Severus Taschenrechner funktionieren soll", sagt Jean, „müsste er nicht diese Plastikhülle haben."

"Er benötigt sie nicht", erklärt Hermine. „Adam Schulers Team wird verrückt werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass Digital Magic bereits eine Forschung betreibt, die Computerarbeit in einer magischen Umgebung erlaubt."

"Wie funktioniert er?", frage ich fasziniert. Hermine muss mir beibringen, wie ich dieses wunderbare Gerät benutzen kann.

"Der schwarze Kasten ist der Schlüssel", sagt Hermine und tippt mir ihrem Zeigefinger darauf. „1905 hat der Muggel-Physiker Albert Einstein die These aufgestellt, dass Energie niemals zerstört werden kann. Sie kann zu etwas anderem werden oder irgendwo anders hingehen, aber sie kann nicht zerstört werden. Einige der Physik-Dozenten am Avalon College haben verkündet, dass Magie eine Form von Energie ist. Sie haben noch nicht genau herausgefunden, welche Art von Energie, aber sie arbeiten daran. Laut Mr. Schuler haben sie im Verlauf ihrer Recherche zufällig diesen schwarzen Kasten entworfen. Der innere Mechanismus ist ein Geheimnis und ich wette, dass sie nicht wirklich wissen, warum er funktioniert. Er wandelt magische Energie in elektrische Energie um, die in Batterien gespeichert wird. Das bringt den Computer zum Laufen."

"Wird es die Banne schwächen oder unsere eigene Magie aufzehren?", frage ich alarmiert.

"Nein", erwidert Hermine bestimmt. "Das ist eine der Sachen, die sie über den schwarzen Kasten nicht verstehen. Magische Energie ist überall und der schwarze Kasten scheint sie aus der allseitigen magischen Energie um uns allen herum zu ziehen. Er zieht sie nicht aus Bannen oder sogar aus der Magie, die wir verwenden, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, heraus."

"Wenn er nicht eine dieser Plastikhüllen hat, wie der CD-Player, den du mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hast, wie hält er die Magie davon ab, ihn abzubrennen?", fragt Harry und reckt seinen Hals, um zuzusehen, als Hermine den „An"-Schalter drückt.

"Er braucht sie nicht", sagt Hermine. „Der Schutz des Inneren ist in das Plastik eingebaut, das die Hülle ergibt. Mr. Schuler hat gesagt, dass die inneren Bestandteile in sich geschlossen sind in einer Hülle, die noch mehr Schutz bietet. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum der Computer nicht in Massenproduktion hergestellt wird. Ist er einmal hergestellt, kann er niemals mehr geöffnet oder repariert werden. Trotzdem denkt Mr. Schuler, dass er in Hogwarts funktionieren könnte."

"Die Magie hat den Taschenrechner zum Schmelzen gebracht, den ich für dich testen sollte", erinnere ich sie.

"Deshalb werden wir diesen nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen", erwidert sie neckend. „Ich könnte es mir nicht leisten, ihn zu ersetzen, wenn er schmilzt."

"Wie viel kostet einer?", fragt Harry. „Ich würde gern einen kaufen."

"Ich habe dieselbe Frage gestellt. Mr. Schuler hat gesagt, dass jeder einzelne in der Produktion 332.000 Dollar kostet", sagt Hermine trocken. „Das sind umgerechnet 68.000 Galeonen."

"Merlin!", sagt Jean geschockt.

"Kein Wunder, dass sie sie nicht an die Öffentlichkeit verkaufen", merke ich an. „Nur die sehr Reichen könnten sich einen leisten."

"Mr. Schuler sagt, dass die Funktionserwartung von ihnen bei einem Jahr liegt", erwidert Hermine. „Deshalb verkaufen sie sie auch nicht, auch wenn es Zaubererunternehmen und reiche Menschen gibt, die ihn kaufen würden. Mr. Schuler sagt, er würde erst einen verkaufen, wenn sie sie dazu bringen können, für zwei Jahre zu funktionieren."

"Du kannst Arithmantik auf diesem neumodischen Apparat durchführen?", fragt Jean und schaut skeptisch, als auf dem Bildschirm das Digital Magic-Logo erscheint.

"Die Vorberechnungen können an dem Computer vorgenommen werden während die Faktoren für die Formel heruntergebrochen werden", erklärt Hermine. „Die abschließenden Gleichungen müssen auf einem Pergament geschrieben werden, um die Magie einfließen zu lassen."

"Ich verwende sehr viel Arithmantik und würde gern sehen, wie dies funktioniert", kommentiert Jean. „Kannst du mir eine Basisgleichung zeigen, die die Ergebnisse eines Alohomora an einer Eichentür mit einem Standardschloss, das von Goblins hergestellt wurde, ohne Banne, voraussagt, wenn man die Zauberstabbewegung mit dem einzelnen Schnipser kontra den doppelten Schnipser anwendet?"

"Ich kann es dir im Nu zeigen", verkündet Hermine und ihre Finger fliegen über die Tastatur.

Es ist faszinierend, wie die Zahlen und Symbole der Formeln auf dem Bildschirm in voller Farbe erscheinen. Als ich den Rechnerterminals in meiner Zeit in Oxford 1980 zugesehen habe, waren die Bildschirme grün und die Worte erschienen gelb. Die Terminals waren an einen Großrechner in einem anderen Raum angeschlossen."

Zehn Minuten der Demonstration und detaillierter Erklärung später, zeigen die Zahlen und Symbole auf dem Computerbildschirm, dass der einzelne Schnipser die Tür weit genug öffnen würde, damit eine Person in 2,5 Sekunden hindurch passt. Die Doppel-Schnipser-Technik wird die Tür weit genug für eine Person öffnen, um in drei 3 Sekunden hindurch zu gehen, aber wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig die Tür aus den Angeln heben und gegen die Wand schleudern.

"Ausgezeichnet", verkündet Jean und schüttelt ihren Kopf in Bewunderung. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte irgendwo 70.000 Galeonen herumliegen. Ich glaube, ich mag dieses Computerding."

"Diese Gleichung war elementar und benötigte keine sehr präzise Antwort als wenn wir versuchen würden, genau herauszufinden, wie viel einer bestimmten Zutat einem Trank hinzugefügt werden muss", sagt Hermine. „Wenn wir die Zeit bis auf eine Millisekunde genau und die exakte Kraft wissen müssten, mit der die Tür auf die Wand prallen würde, müsste ich es abschreiben und die Magie darüber laufen lassen. Diese Methode hilft dabei, die Faktoren zu definieren und gibt Annäherungen, aber besitzt nicht die Verfeinerungen, die durch Magie auf Pergament und Tinte geboten werden."

"Ich kann sehen, wie du dies verwenden und Zeit sparen kannst, um Versuch- und Fehlerexperimente beim Happy-Sleepy-Behälter zu vermeiden", sage ich ihr mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. Diese Technologie wird unsere Arbeit bedeutend schneller machen.

"Ich möchte es ausprobieren", sagt Jean. „Rutsch zur Seite, Hermine."

Hermine lacht und tauscht ihren Platz mit Jean. Die zwei lachen und genießen es, als Hermine sie durch die Anwendung des Computers leitet.

Meine Freundin mag Hermine.

Ich bin so zufrieden.

Ich wäre noch zufriedener, wenn mein Dunkles Mal nicht brennen würde. Meine rechte Hand geht zu meinem linken Arm. Potter sieht zu und erkennt sofort, was es bedeutet.

"Professor…", sagt er alarmiert.

Hermine und Jean hören in ihrem Tun auf und starren mich an. Hermine versucht, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken und ist nicht erfolgreich darin, ihre Angst aus ihrem Gesicht herauszuhalten.

"Arbeitet weiter", weise ich an, stehe auf und greife nach meiner Robe. Meine Todesserausrüstung ist verkleinert und befindet sich in einer Innentasche. „Ich werde hierher zurückkehren, wenn ich fertig bin."

Hermine will zu mir, aber hält inne als sie sich erinnert, dass wir nicht allein sind.

"Ich…", beginnt sie.

Jean nimmt Hermines Arm und sieht mich versichernd an.

"Wir werden auf dich warten", sagt Jean und schaut seitlich zu Hermine. „Wir haben sehr viel zu tun. Wir werden sehr beschäftigt sein bis du zurückkommst und deinen Bericht ablieferst."

Ohne es zu sagen, verspricht Jean sich um Hermine zu kümmern.

Ich nicke zur Antwort, dankbar, dass Hermine nicht allein ist. Potter und Remus sind auch hier. Sie werden sich um sie kümmern.

Meine Augen treffen auf Hermines und ich sehe einen flehenden Blick. Ich kann vor den anderen nicht sprechen. Ich nicke auch ihr zu und verschwinde.

* * *

Wie es scheint, ist der Dunkle Lord nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt.

An diesem Ort bin ich schon einmal gewesen. Ich glaube, wir sind auf einer Burg irgendwo im Norden von Wales. Von dem, was ich von der Außenseite sehen konnte, ist es einer der Ringwälle nahe der See. Es gibt noch immer ein paar, die vor der Zeit gebaut wurden, als die Normannen unter dem falschen Eindruck kamen, dass sie Wales erobert hatten. Ich vermute, dass wenn Muggels irgendwo in die Nähe kommen, sie nur eine Ruine auf einem Hügel sehen. Die Banne sind wahrscheinlich so konstruiert, dass sie Gefühle, wie verzweifelte Angst vor Geistern und das Bedürfnis, die Nähe von Lebenden in einem nahegelegenen Pub aufzusuchen, hervorrufen.

Die Ausstattung ist einfach, aber das ist kein Problem für Anwender von Magie. Pettigrew, von dem gesagt wird, dass er mit dem Dunklen Lord reist, hat mich an der Eingangstür begrüßt. Wir haben wenig gesprochen, unsicher bezüglich unseres verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisses, da ich der Pate vom Dunklen Lord werden soll, wenn er seinen neuen Körper übernimmt.

Ich wurde zu der wohl ursprünglichen Haupthalle in der Burg geführt. In dem warmen Licht vom Kamin und den Fackeln an den Wänden sehe ich den Dunklen Lord in einem thronartigen Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Gegenüber von ihm steht ein weiterer Sessel, belegt von jemandem, den ich seit dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords 1981 nicht mehr gesehen habe.

Es wäre unmöglich, Ima LeDrox nicht zu erkennen. Glattes, dunkelbraunes Haar streicht über ihre Schultern, blasse Haut strahlt in dem sanften Licht und die Intensität ihrer stechenden blau-grauen Augen ist unvergesslich.

Es ist schwierig, den Ausdruck von Leidenschaft in ihren Augen zu vergessen, den man nur sieht, nachdem sie das Leben eines Opfers genommen hat. Sie schien es immer… stimulierend zu finden.

Ich verbeuge mich vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er hebt seine Hand, um mich zu sich zu rufen. Ich schreite durch den Raum und falle vor ihm auf ein Knie, wie erwartet. Der Dunkle Lord hält seine Hand vor und ich küsse seinen Ring.

"Erhebe dich, Severus", weist er an.

Ich stehe stramm vor ihm.

"Sicherlich kannst du dich an deine Schwester unter den Todessern erinnern?", fragt er.

"Ich habe nur Eure Erlaubnis, zu sprechen, abgewartet, Meister", erwidere ich förmlich. Ich wende mich LeDrox zu und deute eine Verneigung an. „Es tut gut zu sehen, dass eine unserer loyalsten Todesserinnen nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt ist, Miss LeDrox."

"Bis unser Lord zurückgekehrt war", sagt sie seidig als sie sich erhebt, "waren wir alle im Exil, unabhängig davon, wo wir uns befanden."

"Sehr gut gesagt und absolut richtig", antworte ich.

Voldemort hält LeDrox seine Hand entgegen, welche sich verbeugt und seinen Ring küsst.

"Ich möchte gern mit Severus unter vier Augen sprechen", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Du kannst dich zurückziehen, meine Liebe. Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, mein Lord", sagt LeDrox, ihre langen Röcke rauschen als sie anmutig durch den Raum gleitet und sich entfernt.

"Bitte, setz dich", instruiert der Dunkle Lord und winkt mit seiner Hand zum Stuhl, den LeDrox geräumt hat.

Ich nehme Platz und schaue aufmerksam zum Dunklen Lord, darauf wartend, dass er beginnt. Er sieht mich an und ich fühle, wie die Überprüfung losgeht. Er berührt flüchtig die Oberfläche meiner Erinnerungen und taucht gelegentlich tiefer in Erinnerungen ein, auf der Suche nach spezifischen Dingen. Er macht klar, dass er nach meinen Erinnerungen von LeDrox sucht. Ich lasse es zu, dass er Erinnerungen von ihr findet, wie sie Feinde verzaubert, verflucht und tötet.

Er versucht herauszufinden, ob sie und ich jemals etwas mit einander hatten, was nicht der Fall ist. Ich war keiner von denjenigen, nach denen sie gesucht hat, wenn sie ihren Hunger stillen wollte. Ich frage mich, ob er vergessen hat, dass ich angeblich impotent bin und einen Trank benötige, um in den geforderten Zustand zu kommen.

Der Dunkle Lord scheint nichts von meiner Manipulationen der Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hat, zu bemerken.

"Ich bin zufrieden mit deiner Loyalität", verkündet der Dunkle Lord und verlässt meinen Geist.

"Ich stehe zu Euren Diensten, mein Lord", erwidere ich mit Respekt.

"Das macht mich sehr zufrieden, Severus", sagt er in einer kumpelhaften Weise. Der Dunkle Lord winkt mit seiner Hand und zwei Weingläser fliegen zu uns von dem Tisch gegenüber im Raum.

"Ich habe über die Zukunft nachgedacht", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Du kannst nicht wissen, wie sehr mich die Idee, eine Familie zu haben, erfreut." Er hält inne, um einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen. „Als mein zukünftiger Pate sehe ich dich als wichtigen Teil meiner Familie. Deshalb ist es meine Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass du und die Malfoys beschützt werdet."

"Aufgrund meiner Unsterblichkeit haben wir den Vorteil, langfristig zu planen", fährt er fort. „Der Weg zur Wahren Macht kann durch viele verschiedene Arten des Reisens erreicht werden. Mein erster Versuch, die Zaubererwelt in den Schoss der Familie zurückzubringen, traf auf Abwehr. Es gab klare Denker, wie du, die die Angemessenheit sahen, unsere Kultur zu bewahren, während wir unsere Überlegenheit etablieren und uns auf unsere eventuelle Herrschaft vorbereiten. Es gab viel zu viele, die das nicht verstanden haben und unsere Versuche, über die Zukunft Kontrolle zu erlangen, bekämpften."

Der Dunkle Lord seufzt überzogen.

"Sogar ich muss Lektionen lernen und ich glaube, dass ich aus dieser gelernt habe. Als jemand, dem die Vision und die Fähigkeiten gegeben wurden, die Todesser auf den Weg der Dunklen Zauberer zu bringen, ist es meine Verantwortung, zu führen. In einer Wahl zwischen anderen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen und sie zu verführen, muss ich Verlockung und Verführung noch regelmäßiger verwenden."

Er weist mit seiner Hand seinen Körper entlang.

"Du und ich wissen aus persönlichen Erfahrungen, dass Schönheit eines Gesichts oder Körpers nicht das Innere des Geists und der Seele reflektiert. Seit ich den Knochen-, Fleisch- und Blutzauber verwendet habe, um mir selbst einen Körper zu geben, sind meine Züge nicht die bestens geeigneten, um Vertrauen im Geist von denen zu etablieren, die mich noch nicht kennen."

Der Dunkle Lord lacht und ich lächle verständnisvoll als Antwort. Ich mag äußerlich keine Schönheit sein, aber ich bin kein Monster.

"Fühl dich nicht dazu veranlasst, zu versuchen, mir etwas anderes einzureden", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Ich weiß, wie ich aussehe und die fehlende Gesundheit in dieser Hülle tut sein übriges. Glücklicherweise wird meine Erscheinung normal sein, wenn ich in meinen neuen Körper wechsle und könnte sogar die derzeitigen Schönheitsideale erfüllen. Ich strebe nicht nach solchen Dingen aufgrund närrischer Eitelkeit. Körperliche Schönheit ist nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug. Ich werde den Vorteil von jedem Werkzeug nutzen, das ich habe, um die Veränderung in unserer Welt umzusetzen."

Er stellt das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und sieht mich genau an.

"Ich werde dieses Mal verschiedene Methoden anwenden. Mit einem neuen Körper und einem gesellschaftlich angesehenen Namen, werde ich Verführung zuerst und Gewalt als letzte Möglichkeit verwenden. Ich werde andere dahin gehend beeinflussen, dem Weg der Schwarzen Zauberer zu folgen. Meine Todesser sollen eher führen als Druck ausüben."

"Das bedeutet, einige Aspekte der Vergangenheit zurückzulassen. In gewisser Weise muss ich einen sauberen Schnitt mit meiner Vergangenheit machen, um eine unbelastete Zukunft zu haben."

Der Dunkle Lord lehnt sich vor und berührt meine Hand in einer Weise, die als beruhigend wirken soll.

"Ich wünsche, dass du recherchierst und Alternativen vorschlägst. Wenn ich meinen neuen Körper beziehen werde, werde ich einen neuen Namen annehmen und eine neue Identität aufbauen. Meine loyalen Todesser werden Lucius Kommando unterstellt. Unsere Organisation wird sich zurückziehen und leise arbeiten, anstatt offenkundig. Wir werden Zeit haben, uns wieder in neuen und subtilen Arten zu etablieren, Einfluss aufzubauen über die Zauberergesellschaft."

"Du und Lucius versteht den Wert von Geduld und dem Planen auf lange Sicht. Von all meinen Todessern seid ihr dabei die erfolgreichsten. Du hast deine Position in Hogwarts eingenommen, Dumbledore hat Vertrauen in dich und du benutzt es zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, sammelst Informationen und beeinflusst die zukünftige Generation hinsichtlich unserer Art des Denkens. Lucius hat erfolgreich seine Behauptung verteidigt, im ersten Krieg Opfer des Imperiusfluchs gewesen zu sein. Dadurch konnte er politischen Einfluss aufbauen, der ihm sehr viel genützt hat."

"Das sind unter anderem Gründe, warum ich dich und Lucius ausgewählt habe, meine zukünftige Familie zu sein. Darum benötige ich deine Hilfe, mich von meiner Vergangenheit zu trennen."

Der Dunkle Lord lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und legt seine Fingerspitzen vor seinem nasenlosen Gesicht zusammen.

"Wenn ich meinen neuen Körper einnehme", fährt er fort, "wird diese Hülle zurückgelassen." Er lässt seine Hände sinken und umgreift die Lehnen seines Sessels. „Sie muss benutzt werden, um die Zaubererwelt zu überzeugen, dass Lord Voldemort tot ist."

Ich keuche, als wenn ich geschockt bin. Ich muss meinen Part spielen. „Mein Lord", flehe ich, „bitte, lasst uns das nicht noch einmal durchmachen."

"Es ist ein alarmierender Gedanke", führt er beruhigend an, "aber es ist zum Besten. Wir werden uns auf die Zukunft konzentrieren und nicht auf die Vergangenheit, deshalb müssen wir jeden Vorteil nutzen, den wir haben. Du bist ein brillanter Stratege und ich brauche diese Fähigkeiten. Dieser Körper kann lange genug am Leben erhalten werden um in einem Szenario, indem Lord Voldemort getötet wird, benutzt zu werden. Ich möchte, dass du über eine Situation nachdenkst, die wir vorspielen können, in der ich wie es scheint komplett und unumgänglich vernichtet werde, inklusive dem Kern, den Potter gesehen hat, als ich versucht habe, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen. Wenn das Szenario funktioniert, musst du es sein, der den Angriff des Ordens führt."

"Das wird dich nachdrücklich als loyal dem Orden gegenüber zeigen und jeglichen Verdacht beseitigen, dass du eine Verbindung zu unserer Bewegung hast. Es wird dich in eine Position bringen, dass du Stellvertretender Schulleiter in Hogwarts wirst, wenn Dumbledore in den Ruhestand geht."

"Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Lucius darin zu involvieren, möchte ich, dass es geschieht. Von all meinen Todessern möchte ich, dass ihr beide von jeglichen Verdächtigungen oder Anschuldigung aus der Vergangenheit frei gesprochen werdet."

Ich arrangiere meine Gesichtszüge so, dass sie zugleich zufrieden und herausgefordert wirken.

"Das ist eine schwierige Aufgebe, aber ich nehme an", beginne ich. „Ich kann die Vorteile Eures Planes sehen. Ihr opfert viel für das Wohl Eurer Anhänger."

Der Dunkle Lord neigt seinen Kopf in Anerkennung seines _großen Opfers._

"Wir müssen das für die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt tun", erwidert der Dunkle Lord bescheiden. „Ich muss dich noch um etwas Weiteres bitten. Es gibt noch immer eine Prophezeiung, die beseitigt werden muss. Du musst für Potter arrangieren, den, wie es scheint, Todesschlag auszuführen. Das wird alle in falscher Sicherheit wiegen, dass die Prophezeiung erfüllt wurde. Er wird immer sorgloser werden und wir können ihn zu gegebener Zeit beseitigen."

"Wir haben von Opfern gesprochen, Severus", fährt er fort. „Um die Zukunft zu bekommen, die wir brauchen, um unseren Einfluss auszubreiten, müssen wir eine andere Art von Macht errichten. Es gibt Todesser, die eine ernste Bürde darstellen und beseitigt werden müssen. Wenn dieser Körper zerstört ist, um die Zaubereröffentlichkeit zu überzeugen, dass Lord Voldemort tot ist, müssen einige unserer loyalsten Todesser in dem Kampf sterben. Alle Todesser haben geschworen, ihr Leben für unsere Sache zu geben. Ich muss auf diese Versprechen bauen, für unsere Zukunft."

"Traurigerweise muss unsere liebe Bellatrix bei unserer Verteidigung sterben", sagt er nachdenklich. „Ihre Zeit in Askaban hat ihren Geist beschädigt und sie ist zu einer enormen Bürde geworden. Rabastan und Rudolphus müssen in dem Angriff sterben. Ihre Aktionen waren so öffentlich, dass sie nicht mehr gerettet werden können. Ihre Beziehung zu Narzissa Malfoy ist ein Makel für meine zukünftige Familie, der nicht fortgeführt werden darf."

"Wenn ich die Zeit hatte, dies weiter zu durchdenken, werde ich dir eine Liste geben mit all den Todessern, die ihr Leben geben müssen, um dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Im Inneren Zirkel sind einige, die gerettet werden können und andere, die so wertvoll sind, dass sie versteckt werden müssen, bis ich wieder auferstehe. Wir werden Strategien entwickeln, um Pettigrew, Dolohov, Rutherford und andere zu beschützen. Ich habe bereits eine Strategie entwickelt, um LeDrox zu helfen."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt. Das Lächeln ist unmenschlich und teuflisch.

"Es wird eine große Überraschung sein, wenn der Tag kommt, an dem ich verkünde, dass Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist. Mit einem toten Potter und einem toten Dumbledore können wir zuversichtlich in die Zukunft blicken. Wir werden die Revolution beginnen, die die Zaubererwelt verändern wird. Du und Lucius werdet an meiner Seite sein, wenn das passiert. Meine rechte und linke Hand, meine am meisten vertrauten Begleiter und meine Familie."

In den letzten sechs Monaten hat dieses Monster versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen und brachte mich mittels Crucio fast um als er es nicht durchführen konnte. Er hat mich brutalen Überprüfungen des Geistes unterzogen, vergiftete mich mit Merlin weiß was, gefolgt von einem Obliviate, welcher mein Gehirn permanent hätte schädigen können. Er hat mich Sohn genannt, mir befohlen, sein Pate zu sein und erklärte mich zu seiner Familie.

Er hat Bellatrix zu seiner Mätresse gemacht, nachdem sie seinetwegen mehr als eine Dekade im Gefängnis gesessen hat. Jetzt möchte er, dass ich ihren Tod plane, zusammen mit dem ihres Mannes und Schwagers.

Er ist die teuflischste und selbst am meisten geblendete Kreatur auf dem Planeten, und ich habe keine Wahl, als den Part seines willigen Lakaien zu spielen.

Das ist ein Moment, der höchstes Schauspiel erfordert. Ich gleite aus dem Sessel und falle vor ihm auf die Knie. Ich hebe meinen Kopf, halte meine Hände hoch in Anflehung und tue mein Bestes, wie der Gehirnwäsche unterzogene Todesser zu klingen, für den er mich hält.

"Ich bin durch Euer Vertrauen mehr geehrt als ich verdeutlichen kann, mein Lord. Ich bin unwürdig, aber werde mich bemühen, Eure Erwartungen zu erfüllen und in jeglicher Weise zu übertreffen."

Der Dunkle Lord legt seine Hände unter meine und führt sie zusammen, hält meine Hände in seinem Griff.

"Du hast dich immer selbst unterschätzt, Severus. Du stehst hoch in meiner Gunst und hast es immer getan. Ich gebe zu, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe als ich wieder auferstanden bin, aber es hat nur eines Gespräches zwischen uns benötigt, um meine Ängste zu beseitigen und zu helfen, die Strategie, die du verfolgt hast, zu verstehen."

Ich beuge meinen Kopf in Dankbarkeit.

"Jetzt muss ich dir Zeit geben, zu überdenken, was ich dir erzählt habe", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Wir haben ungefähr zehn Monate, bevor mein falscher Tod stattfinden muss. Es muss viel geplant werden, um diesen Tag vorzubereiten."

"Ich werde alle Möglichkeiten bedenken, mein Lord", erwidere ich von meiner richtig demütigen Position aus. „Ich werde meine Suche nach angemessener Magie beginnen. Glücklicherweise wird in einem Monat das Schuljahr zu Ende sein und ich werde den Sommer nutzen, die Strategie zu entwickeln, mit der wir Eure Ziele erreichen."

"Wirst du morgen mittels Portschlüssel nach Chicago reisen, um mit Dracos Ausbildung für seine Aufnahme zu beginnen?", fragt der Dunkle Lord.

"Das ist unser Plan", erkläre ich. „Sein Semester ist zu Ende, somit wird er Zeit haben, sich seine Antworten einzuprägen. Draco hat sich fest vorgenommen, sich sehr gut zu präsentieren."

"Dracos Berichte über das Zaubererleben in den Vereinigten Staaten waren beeindruckend in ihrer Gründlichkeit", grübelt der Dunkle Lord. „Ich werde ihm erlauben, in den Vereinigten Staaten zu bleiben. Was weiß er von meinen Plänen?"

"Nichts, außer von Eurer Absicht, seiner Aufnahme an der Sommersonnenwende zuzustimmen". Ich bewege mich leicht, meine Knie werden taub vom Knien. In Wahrheit weiß Draco alles, außer dass der Dunkle Lord von Narzissa und Lucius verlangen wird, an einem Dreier in der Nacht, in der er die Empfängnis plant, teilzunehmen. Er hat genug im Kopf, auch ohne diese gegebene weitere Ablenkung.

"Gut", verkündet der Dunkle Lord. „Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass ich sein Bruder sein werde, nachdem seine Mutter schwanger ist. Es wird besser für ihn sein, wenn er es von mir erfährt."

"Er wird die Ehre verstehen, die Ihr ihm und seiner Familie erteilt." Draco weiß bereits, was es für eine Ehre sein wird, einen psychopatischen kleinen Bruder zu haben.

"Ich freue mich darauf, eine vollkommen neue Beziehung mit Draco aufzubauen", sagt der Dunkle Lord mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Genauso wie ich mich darauf freue, eine neue Beziehung mit dir zu haben."

Der Dunkle Lord hält seine Hand vor und ich küsse seinen Ring.

* * *

Ich habe es fertig gebracht, ein Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord zu haben und heil davon zu kommen. Er braucht mich, um seinen Plan umzusetzen, Mitglieder seines Inneren Zirkels zu töten, die eine Bürde für seine neue Malfoy-Identität darstellen. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass er mehr im Sinn hatte, wie mich als Stellvertretenden Schulleiter in Hogwarts zu haben, um ihn zu schützen während er erwachsen wird.

Pettigrew, meine stille Begleitung, ist zurück zur Burg und ich gehe den Weg in Richtung Apparationspunkt hinter den Bannen entlang. Ich brenne darauf, zurück zum Hauptquartier zu kommen und Hermine wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut geht.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre die Neuigkeit, die ich gerade über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords erfahren habe, von Bedeutung. Ich würde mich mit Albus und Schlüsselfiguren des Ordens so schnell es möglich ist, treffen.

Wenn die Pläne des Ordens für den 21. Juni erfolgreich sind, sind die Pläne des Dunklen Lords irrelevant. Er wird auf einer Pritsche in Askaban in einer Happy-Sleepy-Kondition liegen.

Ich höre ein Geräusch links von mir und drehe mich um, Zauberstab bereit.

"Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Severus."

Ima LeDrox kommt durch die Dunkelheit auf mich zu. Sie bewegt sich so anmutig wie eine der großen Raubtierkatzen und ist genauso gefährlich. Ich sehe sie lächeln und mit ihrem Haar spielen.

"Es ist schon eine lange Zeit her", erwidere ich und neige höflich meinen Kopf.

"Das lag nicht in unserer Macht", sagt sie seidig. „Du wurdest abgesondert mit den Bengeln von Hogwarts, während ich mich in Europa versteckt habe. Wir beide sind dem Geheiß unseres Lords gefolgt."

LeDrox greift vor und legt ihre linke Hand an meine Brust. Sie beginnt, mit einem Knopf an meinem Gehrock zu spielen.

"Wir stehen in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords", sagt sie und neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Wir haben beide in den Schlachten des letzten Krieges unsere Loyalität bewiesen und durch die Akzeptanz der Entbehrung, die unsere Loyalität erforderte, während seiner Abwesenheit." Sie lächelt mich verführerisch an und spielt weiter mit meinem Knopf. „Wir sind unter der kleinen Handvoll, die seine Strategie kennen, seinen angemessenen Platz in der Zaubererwelt durch seine Wiedergeburt als Malfoy wiederzuerlangen."

Ihr Finger, in einem langen eleganten Nagel endend, hebt sich zu meinem Kinn und streicht grazil über meine Lippen.

"Du hast dich verändert, Severus", murmelt sie. „Einige Männer müssen in ihr Aussehen wachsen und du hast es sehr wirkungsvoll getan. Du bist sehr attraktiv, in der Art eines gefallenen Engels. Ein sehr interessanter gefallener Engel."

Sie kommt näher.

"Deine Augen sind so verlockend", sagt sie und schaut tief. „Ich könnte stundenlang hineinsehen."

Ich gehe sicher, dass meine Okklumentikschilde sicher aufgestellt sind.

"Du hast solch eine Würde und Anmut", sagt LeDrox und hebt ihr Gesicht zu meinem. „Ich vermute, es gibt ein bestimmtes…Feuer? Direkt hier unter der Oberfläche."

Ich kann ihren Atem an meinen Lippen spüren.

"Da wir gerade hier sind", flüstert sie, "denke ich, könnten wir sehr…brennen."

LeDrox schließt den Abstand zwischen uns und fängt meinen Mund in einen leidenschaftlichen und trainierten Kuss. Meine Arme schließen sich um sie und ich ziehe sie zu mir. Sie ist groß und wir passen gut aneinander. Ich gebe jeden Eindruck, interessiert zu sein.

Sie zieht ihren Kopf zurück und sieht mich an, ihre Augen sind einladend.

"Wir wären eine gute Verbindung", sagt sie mit geflüsterter Dringlichkeit. „Zwei favorisierte Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels mit vielversprechender Zukunft im Dienste unseres Lords. Wir könnten einander den Rücken freihalten, während wir den Rücken des anderen reinwaschen." Sie lächelt verführerisch. „Einfluss wird verwendet, um meinen Namen reinzuwaschen. Wusstest du, dass ein Betrüger mittels Vielsaft all die Verbrechen begangen hat, denen ich _so_ unfair beschuldigt wurde?" Sie lacht. „Wenn mein Name reingewaschen ist und mein Vermögen wieder hergestellt, werde ich offen nach Großbritannien und zu meinem wahren Platz in der Gesellschaft zurückkehren."

"Die Verbindung zu einem versierten Zauberer, der Single ist und auf der Suche, nach einer permanente Beziehung, wäre von großem Interesse für mich", sagt LeDrox, ihre Stimme ist betörend. „Vielleicht könnte ich sogar zu dir nach Hogwarts kommen. Unser Lord wird den Fluch von dem Posten nehmen und ich könnte die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein."

Sie legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern.

"Weasley könnte einen unglücklichen Unfall haben", schlägt sie vor. „Stell dir nur vor, wie viel Spaß wir zusammen haben könnten. Sicherlich würde das Lehren nicht unsere _ganze_ Zeit beanspruchen. Mir fallen viele Dinge ein, die wir _zusammen_ machen können."

Ich sehe sie träge an, als wenn ich ernsthaft über ihr Angebot nachdenke.

"Du verstehst, dass unser Lord von mir erwartet, Minerva McGonagall zu meiner Geliebten zu machen und Hogwarts durch sie zu leiten, nachdem Dumbledore in den Ruhestand gegangen ist", erkläre ich in Zischlauten. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie es mögen wird, wenn ich eine weitere Frau umwerbe."

"Der Dunkle Lord würde es akzeptieren, wenn sie an einem Herzstillstand oder etwas anderem sterben würde. Es wäre so schrecklich traurig und wir würden um sie trauern", bietet LeDrox an in dramatisch falscher Ernsthaftigkeit. „Er plant bereits, dass du Schulleiter wirst. Sie wäre nicht lange im Weg."

Der Dunkle Lord hat LeDrox ziemlich viel über seine Pläne erzählt.

"Wir müssen heute Abend nichts entscheiden", erwidere ich und gehe sicher, so zu klingen, als wenn ihr Charme mich eingefangen hat. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts oder ich werde vermisst."

Ich ziehe LeDrox in meine Arme und gebe ihr den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss, den ich aufbringen kann. Wenn sie es nicht vortäuscht, scheint sie sehr angetan.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und entlasse sie langsam.

"Ich freue mich auf unsere nächste Begegnung", sage ich sanft und lasse meine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten.

"Oh, ja", sagt LeDrox atemlos.

Ich wende, gehe den Weg entlang und lege Wert darauf, mich umzudrehen, als ich die Tür erreiche.

Sie steht dort und sieht mir zu als ich verschwinde.

Diese interessante Entwicklung wird mein Leben erheblich komplizieren. Ima LeDrox ist eine kaltblütige Killerin. Sie war die bevorzugte Mörderin des Dunklen Lords im letzten Krieg. Es ist nicht in meinem besten Interesse als Spion, sie zu ignorieren oder zu entmutigen. Ich mag ein wahrhaftiger Salazar Slytherin im Schlafzimmer sein, aber sie kann das nicht wirklich wissen. Soweit es meine Todesserkollegen betrifft, schaffe ich es nicht ohne einen Trank zu Hilfe zu nehmen.

Ich stelle mich bestimmt nicht zur Verfügung, auch wenn ich an einer Affäre mit einer Serienkillerin interessiert wäre. Der Gedanke, Hermine untreu zu sein, lässt mich erschauern. Was ich mit ihr gefunden habe, möchte ich mit niemand anderem teilen.

Habe ich eine Alternative, außer so zu tun, auf LeDrox Spiel einzugehen?

Scheiße.

tbc

* * *

_Ich plane, das 90. Kapitel nächste Woche online zu stellen, sofern ich beim Drachenboottraining nicht Schiffbruch erleide. ;O)_


	90. Kapitel 90

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Am Ende des Kapitels gibt es eine kleine Anmerkung von mir, die euch bestimmt erfreuen wird._

_Aber erstmal das neue Kapitel. Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

_**90. Kapitel:**_

**30. Mai 1999  
Severus  
Am Morgen**

Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer im Hauptquartier, ziehe meine Roben an und richte die Schultern, damit der Stoff weich über meinen Mantel fällt. Ich ziehe die Ärmel zurück, damit der Stoff problemlos durch die Ärmelöffnungen passt. Bei dieser seltenen Gelegenheit habe ich den Aufbauschzauber entfernt, damit die Magie nicht der Analyse des Dunklen Mals in die Quere kommt. Ich entferne systematisch die anderen Zauber und Banne, die ich an den Knöpfen meiner Kleidung angebracht habe.

Es ist absurd, dass ich mich überhaupt mit diesem Ritual plage. Ich habe mich für diese Untersuchung verpflichtet und werde keinen Rückzieher machen. Wenn ich in diesem Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk bin, werde ich meine Robe und meinen Gehrock ausziehen. Der Ärmelaufschlag wird aufgeknöpft, damit ich meinen linken Hemdärmel hoch rollen kann. Das Dunkle Mal wird für die Augen derjenigen sichtbar sein, die die Untersuchung vornehmen werden.

Ich trage ein Mal der Schande und ein Symbol meiner frei angenommen Versklavung zu einem Meister, der die Dinge zerstören würde, die ich zu schätzen gelernt habe. Der Totenkopf und die Schlange repräsentieren die Leichtgläubigkeit und Dummheit meiner Jugend.

Wenn das Herausschneiden dieses dreimal verdammten Dings an meinem Arm funktionieren würde, hätte ich es vor zwanzig Jahren schon getan.

Meine Roben sind wie ein Schutzschild um mich herum, eine Barriere zwischen mir und dem Rest der Welt. Ich hasse es, mich entblößt und verletzlich zu fühlen. Der schlimmste Vorfall war, als ich mitten in der Luft hing und meine Roben wegfielen, dadurch den jämmerlichen Zustand meiner Unterhose vor den Rumtreibern und deren Freunden zeigend. Meine Armut und mein lässiger Umgang mit Hygiene als Teenager wurden vor aller Welt enthüllt. Denjenigen, die nicht anwesend waren, um meiner Bloßstellung beizuwohnen, wurde die Geschichte von den Tätern erzählt. Gryffindors Gestichel und Gelächter folgte mir für Tage.

Sogar Lily… Aber das ist Vergangenheit.

Ich habe die feine Art, Kleider als eine Barriere zu etablieren, bis zum höchsten Level vollendet. Die Knöpfe an meinen Knöcheln stellen sicher, dass meine Hosenbeine nicht so leicht nach oben rutschen und meine Beine entblößen. Mein gestärktes weißes Hemd hat ausgestellte Aufschläge, die zwei Zentimeter über meine Handgelenke reichen und mein Kragen reicht fast bis zu meinem Kinn. An meiner Hose sind Knöpfe, inklusive an den Taschen. Die Vorderseite meines Gehrocks besitzt eine Reihe an kleinen Knöpfen, die von meinem Hals bis zu meinen Hüften laufen. An den Aufschlägen meines Hemds befinden sich fünf Knöpfe und die gleiche Anzahl bei meinen Handgelenken an den Ärmeln des Gehrocks.

Jeder, der versucht, mich gegen meinen Willen auszuziehen, hätte viel Arbeit damit. Wenn die Knöpfe allein sie nicht aufhalten, würden es die Banne auf einigen dieser Knöpfe tun.

Außer man ist der Dunkle Lord, der seine mächtigere Magie dazu verwenden kann, die Kleidung in einem Stück zu entfernen und sie sauber gefaltet vor dich hinzulegen. Ich möchte lieber nicht über diese Gelegenheit nachdenken.

Meine Kleidung ist ein Schild. Zusammen mit meiner Laune und meinem Sarkasmus, formt sie eine Barriere, um andere fernzuhalten. Es hält andere davon ab, zu nah zu kommen.

Es spricht Bände, dass Hermine mich dazu überredet hat, erhebliche Teile meiner Kleidung abzulegen, um meinen Rücken massieren zu können. Ich habe ihr Freiheiten bei meiner Person gelassen, die keiner anderen Frau bisher zuteil geworden sind. Sie hat das Zeichen meiner Schande an meinem Arm gesehen und nicht mehr gesagt, als dass es nach einem Muggel-Tattoo aussieht, das sich bewegt.

Ich vertraue ihr. Gleichzeitig gibt es viele Dinge, die ich ihr nicht anvertrauen kann. Der komplette Inhalt meines Treffens mit dem Dunklen Lord ist eines dieser Dinge. LeDrox Absicht, mich zu verführen, ein weiteres.

Hermine war erleichtert, als ich unversehrt ins Hauptquartier spät letzte Nacht zurückgekehrt bin. Potter war ein paar Stunden zuvor zum Dienst gegangen. Remus hatte sich bereits aufgemacht, um Professor Franks und Gerhardt Boch zu treffen, die mittels Portschlüssel in ein Wirtshaus in Hogsmeade reisten. Jean blieb bei Hermine und sie beschäftigten sich den ganzen Abend damit, Arithmantikvorhersagen zu treffen.

Ich habe Jean selten so enthusiastisch gesehen wie sie es bei diesem Computer ist. Hermine muss ihn vielleicht Jeans Fingern entreißen, wenn es Zeit ist, ihn an Digital Magic wieder zurückzugeben.

Ich habe Hermine und Jean erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord das Treffen, das ich mit Draco für heute Nachmittag geplant habe, besprechen wollte. Ich habe jegliche Hinweise bezüglich seiner Aufforderung, die leere Hülle seine Körpers zu verwenden, um die breite Bevölkerung zu überzeugen, dass er tot ist, weggelassen. Diese Information werden nur Albus und ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder erfahren.

Hermine hat versucht, mich zu überreden, dass sie im Hauptquartier bleiben kann, da sie von meiner Absicht wusste, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Sie wusste bereits, dass die Weasleys es nicht als angemessen ansehen würden, deshalb hat sie nur halbherzig argumentiert. Stattdessen haben wir uns dafür entschieden, dass ich sie zurück zum Fuchsbau begleite. Arthur war in der Küche als wir ankamen. Er und ich wechselten ein paar nette Worte und dann erlaubte er Hermine und mir freundlicher Weise, allein in der Küche zu sein, damit wir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss ohne Publikum haben konnten. In Wahrheit hätte es, wenn Publikum anwesend gewesen wäre, keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben.

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich im Alter von vierzig mit Verabredungsproblemen konfrontiert werde. Ich sollte ein paar Dinge in die Liste des Verlobungsvertrages mit aufnehmen.

Kein Zapfenstreich für Dates. (Merke: Denk über ein besseres Wort für _Date_ nach.) Ich werde Hermine zum Fuchsbau zu einer vernünftigen Zeit unserer Wahl zurückbringen. In jedem Fall sind Mitternacht oder 1 Uhr angemessen. Wir sollten von Übernachtungsbesuchen absehen, da ich nicht den Eindruck erwecken will, dass ich nur an einer Sache interessiert bin oder meine Freundin nicht respektiere. (Merke: Arbeite weiter daran, ein besseres Wort für _Freundin_ zu finden.)

Liebespaare werden gewöhnlich von Anstandsdamen begleitet.

Die meisten Paare haben nicht den Virgo Curato kreiert.

Vielleicht sollten wir das Kennenlernen überspringen und direkt durchbrennen.

Vielleicht sollte ich besser aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, da Hermine und ich uns einig sind, dass wir noch nicht allzu viel von einander wissen was außerhalb des Zaubertränkeklassenraumes oder dem Labor liegt. Es ist zu früh, um über ein dauerhaftes Arrangement nachzudenken. Hermine muss das College beenden. Wir müssen einen Krieg gewinnen und nur Merlin weiß, was danach passieren wird.

Ich werde im Moment genauso wenig darüber nachdenken, wie ich die Situation mit LeDrox handhaben werde.

* * *

"Ihr habt es geschafft, wertvolle Forschung in diesem provisorischen Labor durchzuführen", sagt Gerhardt und beugt sich über den Runespoor-Käfig.

Die Runespoor faulenzt auf ihrem durch Zauber erwärmten Stein. Sie ist vollkommen ruhig, bis auf das gelegentliche Zucken einer gegabelten Zunge aus einem ihrer drei Köpfe.

"Wir haben von den Mitteln Gebrauch gemacht, die uns zur Verfügung standen. Professor McGonagall ist die fähigste Anwenderin der Verwandlung, die ich kenne. Sie hat Reste und Überbleibsel von aussortiertem Mobiliar und Schrott in die Labortische und Schränke verwandelt, die du hier sehen kannst. Alles andere ist Teamarbeit."

Gerhardt lächelt als er sich das Inventar auf dem Clipboard ansieht, welches an einer Schnur baumelt, die an den Schränken befestig worden ist.

"Ich sehe, dass Hermine hier mitgewirkt hat", sagt er und zeigt auf das Formular, das sie entwickelt hat. „Am College benutzen wir etwas Ähnliches."

"Granger hat viele nützliche Ideen aus Avalon mitgebracht", erwidere ich. „Die Idee des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes stammt aus einer deiner Vorlesungen."

"Roger Littlehorse hat mir davon erzählt", erwidert Gerhardt. „Hermine hat es verkündet als Dumbledore kam, um ihre und Dracos Okklumentik zu testen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass, als Hermine und ich über Abhängigkeit in der Zaubererwelt sprachen, es ihren brillanten Geist auf einen neuen Weg der Forschung bringen würde."

"Grangers brillanter Geist hat die Fähigkeit, Verbindungen zwischen Dingen zu finden, die dem Rest von uns entgehen", gebe ich stolz zu. „Ihre Wahl, Muggelwissenschaft und Zaubertränke zu studieren, kann uns allen auf lange Sicht nur von Nutzen sein."

"Vor ihr liegt eine vielversprechende Zukunft", stimmt Gerhardt zu, lehnt sich zurück an den Labortisch und verschränkt seine Arme. „Sie hat Kontakt zu einflussreichen Leuten aus verschiedenen pharmazeutischen Unternehmen auf den Cocktailpartys von Margaret Schuler aufgenommen. Ich hatte von einigen Anfragen, die mich glauben lassen, dass sie überlegen, sie für ein Praktikum für das fünfte und sechste Semester zu rekrutieren. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wenn Hermine sich entscheidet, eine Ausbildung in Chemie zu vertiefen, sie ein Stipendium als Unterstützung bekommen wird."

"Es klingt ganz danach, als ob du hoffst, sie in den Vereinigten Staaten zu halten", merke ich vorsichtig an.

"Natürlich", lacht Gerhardt. "Es ist kein Unterschied zu unserem Versuch, dich für die Avalon-Fakultät zu rekrutieren."

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich ein gewisses Interesse bemerkt habe, als ich den Campus letztes Jahr besucht habe", erwidere ich, ziehe einen Laborstuhl heran und biete Gerhardt einen an. Ich bin erfreut, dass er das Thema angesprochen hat und werde ihm erlauben, damit fortzufahren.

"Wir waren nicht sehr subtil", sagt Gerhardt und nimmt Platz. Er sitzt mir gegenüber. „Ich habe keinen Grund dafür gesehen. Du hast Kenntnisse und Lehrerfahrungen, die wir gern im Kollegium haben möchten. Ich sehe ein Labor wie dieses, welches für das Brauen des Aufpäppelers oder dem Trank für den Traumlosen Schlaf ausreichen sollte und ich bin erstaunt zu sehen, dass du so etwas hochentwickeltes wie den Happy-Sleepy kreiert hast. Du hast den Wolfsbann in Hogwarts entwickelt. Mich kann man nicht leicht beeindrucken, aber du hast es"

"Wie ich bereits gesagt habe", erwidere ich bescheiden, „man macht das Beste aus dem, was man zur Verfügung hat."

"Stell dir vor, was du alles tun könntest mit den Laborausstattungen, die es im Avalon gibt", regt Gerhardt an. „Stell dir vor, erwachsene Schüler zu haben, die darauf brennen, das zu lernen, was du lehrst und die ausrasten würden bei dem Gedanken, dir bei der Forschung zu assistieren. Ich räume ein, dass die Hermine Grangers die Ausnahmen sind. Sie ist die eine unter Hunderten, die diesen Grad an Talent hat. Aber es gibt genügend andere, die intelligent, fähig, motiviert und hungrig sind, zu lernen."

"Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen", fährt er fort. „Nie mehr Elfjährige. Nie mehr das Zurechtweisen von Schülern für schlechtes Benehmen oder das Überwachen von Strafarbeiten. Nie mehr Überprüfen, ob die Hosenscheißer im Bett sind, anstatt in dunklen Ecken zu knutschen. Du würdest Erwachsene unterrichten, die für das Privileg, dort zu sein, bezahlen und es sehr ernst nehmen. Du kannst die Forschung auswählen, die dich interessiert und unsere Ressourcen zur Unterstützung nehmen."

Gerhardt lehnt sich vor und seine Stimme wird sehr überzeugend. „Hogwarts unterliegt eurem Zaubereiministerium, deshalb sind die Gehälter der Lehrer öffentliche Informationen. Ich habe eine Vorstellung von dem, was du verdienst und deine Unterkunft und Verpflegung sind Bestandteil deines Gehalts. Du wirst schrecklich unterbezahlt."

"Am Avalon College würde dein Einstiegsgehalt einen Bonus für deine Erfahrungsjahre beinhalten. Es würde mindestens viermal mehr sein als das, was dir im Moment gezahlt wird, plus Boni für Veröffentlichungen und andere Fördergelder. Wenn du als Fakultätsmitglied in Vollzeit mit an Bord kommen würdest, bin ich autorisiert, dir bei Unterschrift einen Vorschuss von sechs Monatsgehältern zu zahlen. Wir würden auch die Kosten für deinen Umzug bezahlen und dir einen Platz zum Wohnen für drei Monate anbieten während du etwas Längerfristiges im Umfeld von Chicago findest."

Merlins Mutter.

Ich habe erwartet, dass man irgendwann an mich herantritt, aber nicht mit so einem Entgeltpaket. Im Moment fühle ich mich ziemlich platt, aber einem Slytherin fehlen niemals die Worte und sie nehmen niemals ein erstes Angebot an. Ich glaube, ich könnte es mögen, umworben zu werden. Es ist viel besser als die Zeit, als ich zu Dumbledore als Bittsteller kriechen musste.

Ich neige meinen Kopf, um zu kommunizieren, dass ich interessiert bin, aber nicht überzeugt.

"Ich habe hier Verpflichtungen", erwidere ich.

"Wir verstehen das vollkommen", sagt Gerhardt und lehnt sich zurück. „Ihr müsst einen Krieg bestreiten und ich weiß, dass wir zu spät sind, um dich für den kommenden Herbst zu rekrutieren. Ich vermute, du hast bereits einen Vertrag mit Hogwarts für das nächste Schuljahr unterschrieben. Wir sind bereit, langfristig zu planen und möchten, dass du das hier als bestehendes Angebot ansiehst, wann immer du frei bist, es anzunehmen."

"Wenn du dir unsicher bist", fährt er fort, "würde ich gern etwas für den nächsten Sommer anbieten. Du wirst am Ende dieses Sommers wissen, ob es für dich möglich sein wird, im Sommer 2000 ein spezielles Seminar für uns zu halten."

"Ich habe eine Idee für ein Fortgeschrittenenseminar, das mir seit ein paar Jahren im Kopf herumgeht", erklärt Gerhardt. „Büros der Magischen Strafverfolgung in der ganzen Welt suchen nach einem Aufbautraining für ihre Mitarbeiter in der Analyse von Tränken der Dunklen Künste und der Gegenmittelentwicklung. Das wäre ein vier- bis sechswöchiges Sommerseminar, abhängig vom Lehrplan, den du entwickelst. Es würde sechs bis acht Stunden am Tag in Anspruch nehmen, fünf Tage die Woche, inklusive Laborzeit."

"Stell dir vor", drängt Gerhardt, "du würdest Analysetechniken für Auroren und Wissenschaftler der Strafverfolgung aus der ganzen Welt lehren. Du würdest sie über Dunkle Tränke aufklären, deren Eigenschaften und wie man ihre Anzeichen an einem Tatort erkennt. Du könntest sie vorbereiten, die Anzeichen und Symptome der raffiniertesten Gifte zu erkennen, und wie man Gegenmittel braut."

"Und all das mit Erwachsenen", fährt er fort, senkt seine Stimme, um Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Zauberer und Hexen, die bereits erfahrene Fachleute auf dem Gebiet sind. Zauberer und Hexen, die von ihrer Regierung geschickt wurden, um die Dinge zu lernen, die sie nur von dir lernen können; einem Zaubertränkemeister, der zudem ein Dunkler Zauberer ist, der zum Licht gewechselt ist."

Ich tue alles, um nicht vor Vorfreude zu sabbern. Ich habe niemals gewagt, über so etwas nachzudenken. Der Gedanke daran ist überwältigend.

Es wäre eine Herausforderung.  
Es wäre aufregend.  
Es würde Spaß machen.

Ich kann nicht still sitzen. Ich muss aufstehen und herumlaufen. Ich kann oft besser nachdenken, wenn ich herumlaufe.

Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich bin Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ich bin Salazar Slytherins sexueller Erbe. Ich werde nicht mal zucken und irgendwas preisgeben.

Ich bemerke, dass ich mich nach vorne gelehnt habe und mein rechter Arm auf dem Tisch ruht. Es ist nur meiner tiefsitzenden Angewohnheit, meine Gesichtszüge neutral zu halten, zu verdanken, die mich davor bewahrt, Gerhardt Boch mit absoluter Begeisterung in meinem Gesicht anzusehen. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass es deutlich gewesen ist, dass ich an jedem seiner Worte gehangen habe.

Ich richte mich langsam gerade auf und gehe sicher, dass meine Würde fest am Platz ist. Meine Antwort muss geschäftlich klingen. Es wäre auch angebracht, ein Interesse an dem Angebot zu bekunden, aber keine Garantie zu akzeptieren.

"Solch ein Seminar bietet Möglichkeiten", antworte ich vorsichtig. „Du sagst, ich würde den Lehrplan gestalten?"

"Würdest du", antwortet er. "Über die Jahre habe ich Anfragen über bestimmte Informationen aus verschiedenen Strafverfolgungsgremien erhalten. Ich habe es im Auge behalten, darüber nachdenkend, dass sie Teil eines Trainingsprogramms sein könnten. Ich würde dir die Liste gern geben, um darüber nachzudenken."

"Das wäre hilfreich", sinniere ich. „Du verstehst, dass es nicht so leicht sein wird, das alles in einem sechswöchigen Kurs unterzubringen."

"Nein", sagt er leicht. "Es würde schwierig sein, zu entscheiden, was weggelassen werden muss, deshalb könntest du vielleicht eine Reihe von Seminaren erstellen."

"Eine Reihe?", erwidere ich nachdenklich. Das ist eine verlockende Möglichkeit.

"Es wäre vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, den Job richtig umzusetzen", behauptet Gerhardt. „Eines über Gifte, ein weiteres über den Geist beeinflussende Tränke, gefolgt von einem über Tränke, die verwendet werden, um verschiedene Entdeckungsmöglichkeiten zu verhindern und so weiter."

"Über die Dunklen Künste nachdenkend", erwidere ich, "sind die Möglichkeiten unendlich."

"Exakt", bekräftigt Gerhardt. "Du hast das Wissen, um zu entscheiden, was die wichtigsten Dinge wären, die während des Seminars behandelt werden müssen und stellst eine Literaturliste oder Studienmaterial zusammen, um den Rest abzudecken. Es gibt keine Lehrbücher, die diese Informationen beinhalten. Du wärst gerade die Person, um sie zu schaffen."

Ich kann sehen, dass Gerhardt über mögliche Lockmittel nachgedacht hat. Avalon College möchte mich rekrutieren und ich bin in der geistigen Verfassung, es zuzulassen. Es würde nicht nur einen ansehnlichen Karriereschub und Rentabilität bedeuten, sondern auch, Hermine ist in Chicago. Sie besucht das College, an dem ich angestellt wäre. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, könnte das sehr bequem sein oder ein Problem wegen eines Interessenkonflikts.

Zudem gibt es dieses nerv tötende Problem, dass ich mich mitten in einem Krieg befinde.

Dieser Gedanke bringt mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

In zweiundzwanzig Tagen wird es eine Schlacht am Malfoy Manor geben, um den Ausgang des Krieges festzulegen. Danach werde ich frei sein, mich verstecken oder ich werde tot sein.

"Ich werde über das, was du gesagt und angeboten hast, nachdenken", sage ich Gerhardt und sehe ihm in die Augen. „Es gibt eine weitere Priorität, die bewältigt sein muss, bevor ich Pläne für die Zukunft machen kann."

"Ich verstehe", antwortet Gerhardt.

Ich sehe zu als seine Augen zu meinem linken Unterarm wandern. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich frage, ob sich ein mysteriöses schwarzes Licht von dem Dunklen Mal seinen Weg direkt durch den Stoff, der es bedeckt, brennen kann und damit jedem erlaubt, zu wissen, das es da ist.

Nach einem kurzen Moment hebt Gerhardt seinen Kopf und sieht mich an.

"Professor Franks ist oben und sieht sich ihre Notizen an, Madame Long müsste jetzt mit Mr. Lupin angekommen sein", sagt er. „Wir werden bald zu ihnen gehen, damit sie ihre Ergebnisse überprüfen können, in dem sie dein Dunkles Mal testen. Es gibt eine Frage, die ich dir stellen werde, damit wir uns allen die Unannehmlichkeit ersparen, dass eine von ihnen sie stellen muss."

"Als Grindelwald sein Mal entwickelt hat, hat er Blut als Bindeglied für neue Rekrutierungen verwendet", merkt Gerhardt in einem geschäftlichen Ton an. „Blut wurde einem Trank hinzugefügt, den die neu Rekrutierten tranken. Für diejenigen, die in den Inneren Zirkel von Grindelwald aufgenommen wurden, wurde ersatzweise Samen genommen, um eine noch stärkere Bindung herzustellen."

"Professor Franks glaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord nur Samen als Bindungsmittel verwendet hat. Die Methode, durch die das Bindungsmittel in den Körper gelangt, ist wichtig für Professor Franks und Madame Long, um zu wissen, wie sie es effektiv deaktivieren können."

Gerhardt hält inne, um sich zu räuspern. Der Ton seiner Stimme ist leidenschaftslos und klinisch.

"Hat der Dunkle Lord das Bindungsmittel durch einen Trank, der getrunken werden muss, verabreicht oder forderte er Fellatio oder Sodomie als Übermittlungsmethode?"

Es gibt keinen Grund für Ausflüchte.

"Sodomie für Männer und vaginalen Geschlechtsverkehr für Frauen." Ich klinge in meiner Antwort genauso klinisch.

Gerhardt nickt.

"Grindelwald hat diese Methode verwendet, um die vier Mitglieder seines Inneren Zirkels seiner Organisation zu befördern, die ihm als seine Leutnants gedient haben. Er hat außerdem von ihnen gefordert, einen Blut bindenden Trank zu trinken. Dieser sorgte für die stärkste, mögliche magische Bindung. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum die zwei Leutnants, die bis zum Ende überlebt haben, starben als Grindelwald es tat", sagt Gerhardt als er sich von seinem Laborstuhl erhebt. „Mein Vater und sein Genosse starben innerhalb weniger Sekunden als Grindelwald fiel."

Ich erinnere mich, von einem Reinhard Boch gehört zu haben, der einer der am meisten vertrauten Berater von Grindelwald gewesen ist. Gerhardt muss ein Junge während des Krieges gewesen sein.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du Familie soweit oben in der Organisation hattest", erwidere ich. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das erleben musstest." Mein Familienleben mag miserabel gewesen sein, aber wenigsten musste ich das nicht erleben.

"Es ist lange her und ich war noch jung", sagt Gerhardt und schüttelt bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Ich habe nicht viel von dem verstanden, was um mich herum vor sich ging, aber nahm das Grindelwald Mal als Mitglied seiner Jugendorganisation an. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich, als alles wegbrach, einen Verwandten in England hatte, der mir anbot, mich in Hogwarts unterzubringen. Mir wurde zu verstehen gegeben, dass Albus Dumbledore seinen Einfluss bei Direktor Dippitt verwendet hat, um meine Aufnahme zu ermöglichen. Als ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, hatte ich die Möglichkeit, eine Lehre bei Meister Jigger zu absolvieren. Als ich meine Papiere hatte, bin ich in die Vereinigten Staaten ausgewandert, um einen Job in einer Apotheke, die einem entfernten Cousin gehörte, anzutreten."

"In diesem großem Zusammenhang", sagt Gerhardt und erhebt sich von seinem Platz, "hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet. Aber genug von meiner Vergangenheit. Wir wollen dein Dunkles Mal testen, um herauszufinden, ob Julia und Madame Long es korrekt analysiert haben. Grindelwald kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er Julia Franks und Judith Long nicht hatte, die sein Werk aufhoben. Nachdem ich mit ihnen gearbeitet habe, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass Grindelwald keine Chance gehabt hätte."

"Das ist gut zu hören", erwidere ich und hoffe, dass er nicht zu optimistisch ist. „Sie werden bald riskieren, meine Illoyalität zum Dunklen Lord aufzudecken. Jeder Fehler ihrerseits wird ihm zeigen, dass an einem Dunklen Mal herum gedoktert wird. Wenige Sekunden später wird er wissen, wer der Schuldige ist."

"Sie haben bisher noch keinem üblen Oberherrn einen Hinweis gegeben", sagt Gerhardt versichernd. „Julia besitzt eine bemerkenswerte Sensibilität für die Magie in den Sklavenmalen. Madame Long ist sehr intuitiv und kann für gewöhnlich sagen, wenn die Magie, die Julia verwendet, zu nah geht, einen Alarm auszulösen, die in die Male eingebaut sind."

"Ich habe bereits mehr als einmal vorgeschlagen, dass wenn das Mal brechende Geschäft zurückgeht, sie immer in das Fluch brechende einsteigen und sehr viel Geld verdienen können", lacht Gerhardt.

"Glücklicherweise für mich", erwidere ich, "scheinen sie deinen Vorschlag nicht angenommen zu haben."

Wir beide haben einen Stress abbauenden, leisen Lacher, bevor ich nach oben gehe, um den Konsequenzen meiner jugendlichen Dummheit gegenüber zu treten.

* * *

Professor Franks Haar erinnert mich wirklich an Hermines. Es hat Locken und Wellen, die drohen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und das zu tun, was sie wollen, als das, was sie möchte. Zumindest beschreibt Hermine ihr eigenes Haar so. Ihre Art ist wie die von Hermine oder zumindest so wie sie in ungefähr zwanzig Jahren sein wird, wenn Hermine mehr Selbstsicherheit hat, die man als Erwachsener bekommt, der viele Male seine Kompetenz bewiesen hat.

Sie ist enorm professionell als sie mir eine Reihe von Fragen über die Todesser-Aufnahmezeremonie stellt.

Ich tue mein bestes, um in meinen Antworten leidenschaftslos zu klingen. Die Tatsache, dass ich sehr beschämt bin, die Eide zu beschreiben, die ich als Todesser geschworen habe, scheint Madame Long nicht entgangen zu sein.

Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Madame Long und Professor Franks talentierte Legilimentiker sind. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich ein erfahrener Okklumentiker bin. Die Bruchstücke der Erinnerungen, die vor mein Auge treten, würden…zu viel offenbaren.

Trotz meiner Fähigkeit, solche Dinge zu verbergen, fühle ich jedes Mal, wenn ich den Blick von Madame Long treffe, dass sie es sowieso weiß. Sie ist viel zu scharfsinnig. Es ist gut, dass sie nicht die Ambition hat, ein Dunkler Lord zu werden. Entweder ist es Intuition oder eine andere Form von Magie, sie sieht mehr, als sie es meines Erachtens sollte und der Zustand meiner Seele würde wahrscheinlich einer tiefer gehenden Untersuchung nicht standhalten.

"Haben Sie Gehorsam bis zum Tod oder über den Tod hinaus geschworen?", fragt Professor Franks und setzt ihre Befragung fort.

"Gehorsam bis zum Tod", erwidere ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Meister Gehorsam über den Tod hinaus verlangen kann."

"Ein paar haben es versucht", antwortet Madame Long. „Wir haben Berichte über Geister von drei gebundenen Sklaven gefunden, die sich um ihre früheren Meister kümmerten. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie geblieben sind, weil sie so enorm loyal zu ihrem Meister gewesen sind oder ob sie durch ihre Bindung gezwungen wurden, ihren Verpflichtungen nachzukommen."

"Ich habe keine Anzeichen von Schatten der Todesser, die im ersten Krieg gefallen sind, um den Dunklen Lord herum flattern bemerkt", erwidere ich.

"Ich bin neugierig", kommentiert Professor Franks. „Das Ritual, dass Sie beschrieben haben, und der Eid, den Sie geschworen haben, tragen eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu einem religiösen Ritual. Präsentiert sich der Dunkle Lord als ein religiöser Führer?"

"Er porträtiert sich selbst als Prophet", antworte ich. „Seit den Tagen des ersten Krieges hat er sich selbst als derjenige präsentiert, der andere auf dem Weg zu Wahrer Macht als Dunkle Zauberer führen kann."

"Sektenführer beginnen oft so ihren Weg", bemerkt sie nickend. „Egal, ob sie glauben, dass es wahr ist oder nicht, sie legen dar, besonderes Wissen zu haben, welches sie durch eine religiöse Erleuchtung oder durch eine Nachricht, direkt von Gott gesandt, erhalten haben."

"Der Dunkle Lord impliziert, dass er eine besondere Nachricht erhalten hat, auch wenn er niemals gesagt hat, sie wäre von Gott", erwidere ich und schüttle meinen Kopf. „Er hat gesagt, dass er durch seine Reisen durch Europa und dem Mittleren Osten, besonderes Wissen erhalten hat, durch Erkunden der Dunklen Magie, die in anderen Kulturen entwickelt wurde. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er mit Dunklen Wesen kommuniziert hat, die von den dunkelsten Plätzen gerufen wurden. Er behauptet, dass Zauberer die Auserwählten Menschen sind."

Madame Long schnaubt.

"Sagen Sie ihm, dass er sich hinten anstellen muss. Es existiert bereits ein früherer Anspruch auf diesen Titel." Madame Long schaut amüsiert.

"Es mag zutreffen, dass er sich großzügig aus verschiedenen Religionen borgt", sagt Professor Franks. „Wenn er behauptet, das Produkt einer unbefleckten Empfängnis zu sein, gibt es auch dazu einen früheren Anspruch."

Das muss ein privater Witz zwischen ihnen sein, weil beide Hexen anfangen zu lachen.

"Beachten Sie uns nicht", sagt Professor Franks, "Judith und ich haben Theologie und Ethik diskutiert und erörtert, zwei Minuten nachdem wir uns kennengelernt hatten."

Das bringt beide Frauen noch mehr zum Lachen.

Gerhardt und ich sehen uns hilflos an.

Madame Long beruhigt sich zuerst.

"Julia und ich haben unzählige Tassen Tee und gelegentlich eine Flasche Coca Cola während unserer Diskussionen getrunken", sagt sie.

Professor Franks nickt zustimmend.

"Ich bin die Vorsitzende des Amerikanischen Rates für Ethik in der Zauberei", erklärt Professor Franks. „Ich denke immer über Ethikprobleme nach und die praktische Anwendung von persönlicher Ethik im täglichen Leben."

"Judentum verlangt nach regelmäßiger Selbstbetrachtung, um zu sehen, wie wir das talmudische Gesetz auslegen", sagt Madame Long und übernimmt die Erklärung. „Das ist die Grundlage des ethnischen Verhaltens und zur Heiligkeit, dem Level darüber, die Perfektion anstreben, könnte man sagen. Wir wollen lieber bewusst leben als instinktiv, um uns zu trainieren, die weiteren Auswirkungen von allem was wir tun, zu erkennen. Deshalb diskutieren Julia und ich lebhaft über Religion und Ethik."

"Wir stimmen in vielen Dingen überein", ergänzt Professor Franks und nickt in Richtung Madame Long. „Die Basis von ethnischer Behandlung liegt darin, andere so zu behandeln, wie wir behandelt werden möchten. Eine Möglichkeit, die ich gern als Erklärung benutze, ist, an die eigenen Kinder zu denken. Möchten Sie, dass jemand Ihr Kind in einer bestimmten Weise behandelt? Wenn nicht, sollten Sie auch niemand anderen so behandeln."

"Worin ich vollkommen übereinstimme", klärt Madame Long auf. „Aber für eine orthodoxe Jüdin muss es zudem in die Bestimmungen des talmudischen Gesetzes fallen. Das beinhaltet Gesetze, die das tägliche Leben bestimmen, inklusive Verträge, Diätpraktiken und rituelle Reinheiten, um ein paar zu nennen."

"Ich kann verstehen, warum diese Diskussionen eventuell lebhaft werden könnten", unterbricht Gerhardt. „Von den starken Persönlichkeiten der involvierten Hexen erst gar nicht zu sprechen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand uns je vorgeworfen hat, dass es uns an Überzeugung fehlt oder der Bereitschaft, sie auszudrücken", lacht Madame Long.

"Was uns zum eigentlichen Thema zurückbringt", verkündet Professor Franks. Sie stoppt die Diktierfeder und sieht sich die Notizen an, die sie gemacht hat. „Wie es aussieht, haben wir alles, um beginnen zu können."

Madame Long kommt zu ihr und sie sprechen leise miteinander. Gerhardt beginnt, seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln, was mein Signal ist, auch meinen Arm frei zu legen. Ich lege meine Robe ab und über den Stuhl. Meine Jacke folgt. Meine rechte Hand zögert, als ich nach den Knöpfen am Ärmel meines Hemds greife. Ich fummle an dem ersten Knopf herum und bemerke, dass ich mich von den anderen im Raum weggedreht habe.

Ich werde das Offenlegen meines Dunklen Males für sie solang hinauszögern, wie ich kann.

Gerhardt liegt bereits auf seinem Behandlungstisch. Meiner ist direkt hinter mir.

"Wir warten auf Sie, Professor Snape", sagt Professor Long freundlich.

Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass meine Scham den Prozess hinauszögert. Ich straffe meine Schultern und drehe mich um. Ich rolle weiter meinen Ärmel hoch als ich mich auf den Behandlungstisch setze. Madame Long steht am Kopfende und wartet darauf, meine physische Kondition untersuchen zu können. Ich atme tief durch und lege mich hin.

Professor Franks steht neben mir und sieht beruhigend zu mir hinunter.

"Wir werden mit den Standardmessungen über Ihren allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand beginnen und einer Beschreibung Ihres Mals. Judith wird Ihre körperliche Verfassung zusammen mit der von Gerhardt überwachen. Ich werde die Verbindung zwischen Ihrem Dunklen und Gerhardts Grindelwald Mal aufbauen. Wenn ich es richtig vornehme, werden Sie nichts spüren. Gerhardt wird ein Prickeln in seinem Mal wahrnehmen."

"Wenn die Verbindung zwischen den Malen anfängt, sich der Magie zu nähern, die irgendein Alarm- oder Bestrafungssignal, das in Ihrem Mal eingebaut ist, auslöst, wird Judith es wahrscheinlich bemerken, bevor Sie es tun. Wie auch immer, wenn Sie irgendwas in Ihrem Mal spüren", sagt sie mit Nachdruck, „sagen Sie es mir sofort und wir hören auf."

Sie dreht sich zu Gerhardt.

"Wenn du etwas anderes fühlst, als das Prickeln, sag uns bescheid."

"Ich kenne die Übung", sagt er fröhlich.

Professor Franks sieht mich erneut an.

"Ich werde sehr schnell Schicht für Schicht durch Gerhardts Mal gehen", fährt sie fort. „Ich werde viele magische Fragen stellen, von denen alle nonverbal sein werden. Die Messungen werden in Feuersprache über Ihnen und Gerhardt erscheinen. Julia wird sie laut lesen für unser Protokoll."

"Diese Sitzung dient dazu, Informationen zu bestätigen, die wir herausgefunden haben, als wir die Analyse an Mr. Crouchs Mal durchgeführt haben. Ich werde zudem nach weiteren Informationen suchen, die wir das erste Mal nicht erhalten haben, basierend auf dem, was Sie uns erzählt haben. Wenn ich den Prozess abgeschlossen habe, werden Judith und ich zusammen daran arbeiten, die Verbindung zwischen den Malen zu kappen."

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen?", beendet sie.

"Es ist das Gleiche, was Sie mit Crouch gemacht haben", erwidere ich und drehe meinen Kopf nickend zum Spiegel. „Ich habe durch den Spiegel zugesehen."

"Also, Sie waren Sie?", kommentiert Madame Long, und ihre Hand bewegt sich über meinen Kopf. „Wir wussten, dass wir beobachtet werden und dachten, es würde der gebrannte, geheime Agent des Ordens sein."

"Professor Dumbledore überredete mich dazu, zuzusehen", seufze ich. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Sie eine Analyse durchführen könnten, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord es erfährt."

"Ihre Vorsicht ist absolut verständlich", sagt Madame Long. „Bedenkt man die Dinge, die einem angetan werden können durch ein Mal wie Ihres, würde jeder zögern, etwas zu riskieren. Wir bekommen oft erst die Möglichkeit zu helfen, wenn die gebrannte Person verzweifelt ist."

Ich kann nicht antworten. Ich würde sagen, da der 21. Juni unaufhaltsam näher rückt, ist die Situation verzweifelt.

Madame Longs Bemerkungen zielen darauf ab, eine Gelegenheit zur Diskussion zu geben. Ich kann darauf nicht eingehen. Professor Franks scheint das zu erkennen.

"Wenn Sie keine Fragen haben", sagt sie, "werden wir fortfahren."

Ich schließe meine Augen in Erwiderung.

* * *

Ich setze mich auf und rolle meinen Ärmel herab, damit ich das Dunkle Mal wieder unter Stofflagen verbergen kann.

Die Analyse war erfolgreich. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr im Raum sind, seit dem ich meine Augen geschlossen habe, nicht mehr als zehn Minuten vergangen. Es hat sich viel länger angefühlt.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe zu Professor Franks und Madame Long, die sich die Notizen ansehen, die von der Diktierfeder erfasst wurden.

Die ganze Sitzung hat mich mit dem Gefühl zurückgelassen, als ob ich etwas vergessen habe, zu sagen und zu beenden. Diese zwei Hexen haben diese Aufgabe übernommen, weil sie fühlen, dass es das Richtige ist. Ich kann das verstehen, da ich mich in derselben Situation befinde. Wenn es notwendig werden wird, das Dunkle Mal zu brechen, werde ich ihnen noch dankbarer sein als jetzt, für das, was sie bereits getan haben.

Mein Mantel und meine Roben sind zurück an ihrem Platz. Ich fühle mich wieder wie ich selbst, nachdem ich meinen Panzer angelegt habe. Ich habe etwas, was ich diesen beiden Damen sagen muss. Gerhardt ist in die Küche hinunter gegangen auf der Suche nach etwas Kaffee und ich will den Vorteil dieser Gelegenheit nutzen.

Ich geselle mich zu ihnen an den Tisch und wir verbringen ein paar Minuten damit, über die Ergebnisse des Tests zu sprechen.

"Wir können das Mal brechen", verkündet Professor Franks. „Wir werden damit beginnen, die aktive Verbindung zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Ihrem Mal zu entfernen, indem wir es magisch davon überzeugen, dass sie tot sind. Sie werden es nicht sein, aber wir haben diese Technik erfolgreich bei verschiedenen Begebenheiten angewendet. Es verhindert, dass die Bestrafung, welche in das Mal eingebaut ist, aktiviert wird. Dann werden wir die Magie von dem Mal Schicht für Schicht entfernen bis sie komplett zerlegt ist. Ohne die Verbindung wird es dem Dunklen Lord nicht möglich sein, Sie zu lokalisieren. Außer jemand sagt ihm das Gegenteil, wird er glauben, dass Sie tot sind."

"Glauben Sie, Sie können damit leben?", fragt Madame Long in einer neckenden Weise.

"Bis an mein Lebensende, Madame", erwidere ich und verneige mich. „Danke. Sie haben mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen und ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld."

"Gern geschehen", erwidert Professor Franks und sieht zu mir auf. „Sie wissen, dass wir den eigentlichen Dienst noch nicht verrichtet haben. Wir wissen, dass etwas am 21. Juni passieren wird, dass von uns verlangen wird, Ihr Mal zu neutralisieren."

"Wir werden an dem Tag in Chicago bereit stehen", sagt Madame Long. „Wenn der Augenblick kommt, in dem Sie uns brauchen, müssen Sie nach Chicago kommen."

"Arrangements wurden dafür getroffen", antworte ich. „Es könnten noch mindestens drei weitere Menschen bei mir sein, die Ihre Hilfe brauchen werden."

Die zwei Hexen tauschen Blicke.

"Ich begrüße diese Vorwarnung", sagt Professor Franks. „Gibt es etwas, dass wir über deren Situation wissen sollten?"

"Einer von ihnen ist ein paar Jahre länger gezeichnet als ich", erkläre ich. „Wenn die anderen beiden Hilfe brauchen, werden sie neu gezeichnet sein. Wenn das der Fall ist, werden sie traumatisiert sein. Ihre Male haben eventuell einige zusätzliche Komponenten, die sie verletzen oder töten werden, wenn der Dunkle Lord verletzt oder getötet wird."

"Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass ein Heiler anwesend ist", kommentiert Madame Long zu Professor Franks. „Vielleicht jemand aus unserer Gruppe?"

"Sollte kein Problem sein", erwidert Professor Franks. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn ich zurück in Chicago bin. Wir müssen vielleicht magisch improvisieren bei zusätzlichen Schichten, die wir in den Malen finden."

"Ich werde ein wenig nachforschen", sagt Madame Long. „Ich habe einen ziemlichen obskuren Text gefunden, der etwas über bindende Magie in Schichten aussagt, die kreiert wurden, um Verletzungen des Meisters an den gebundenen Sklaven zu übertragen."

"Bevor Sie gehen", beginne ich, "denke ich, dass Sie wissen sollten, dass ich viel darüber nachgedacht habe, was Sie über die Natur der Magie gesagt haben, die von Dementoren angewendet wird, um die Körper der Opfer am Leben zu halten." Das ist ein unangenehmes Geständnis. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass die Magie fast genau dieselbe ist wie die Magie, die Inferi kreiert. Dieses neue Stück Information hat mich dazu gebracht, das zu überdenken, was ich über angemessene Formen der Bestrafung glaube."

Ich richte den Aufschlag an meinem linken Ärmel. Dadurch brauche ich die beiden Hexen nicht anzusehen.

"Ich habe mich gefreut als Barty Crouch den Dementoren übergeben wurde", gebe ich zu. „Er war fast genauso ekelhaft wie sie es sind. Für Jahre habe ich eine mentale Liste über die geführt, die ich für den Kuss als würdig empfand."

Ich richte den Aufschlag an meinem rechten Ärmel.

"Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich gern sehen würde, wie den Leuten auf meiner Liste Gerechtigkeit widerfährt", ergänze ich. „Als Zeuge der Auswirkungen ihrer Taten, würde ein Auge um Auge vielen ein ziemlich blutiges und qualvolles Ende bereiten. Ich muss gestehen, dass ein Auge um Auge nicht unbedingt Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lassen würde."

Ich richte meine Robe, damit sie anständig fällt.

"Mir wurde bewusst, dass wenn meine Wunschliste wahr geworden wäre, zumindest eine Person geküsst worden wäre, bei der sich herausgestellt hat, dass sie unschuldig gewesen ist an allen Verbrechen, die ihr zur Last gelegt wurden."

Mein Kragen ist ein wenig eng, deshalb richte ich ihn.

"Mit dieser Erkenntnis und einem neuen Verständnis über die Auswirkungen, geküsst zu werden, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Anwendung des Kusses genauso unmoralisch ist wie die Verbrechen, für den er erhalten wird. Ich werde nicht länger die Anwendung des Kusses unterstützen. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, mit brutalen Verbrechern umzugehen, anstatt es Monstern zu erlauben, ihre Seele zu essen und ihre toten Körper zurückzulassen, um Cousins der Inferi zu werden."

Nachdem ich meinen Teil gesagt habe, hebe ich meine Augen, um in ihre zu sehen.

"Danke", sagt Madame Long sanft. Ihre weisen Augen kommunizieren Verständnis. Sie weiß irgendwie, dass es…Überwindung kostet, zu gestehen, dass ich falsch lag.

"Wenn Sie anderen helfen wollen, die Natur des Kusses zu verstehen", erwidert Professor Franks, "helfen Sie dabei, den gesellschaftlichen Standpunkt es zu erlauben, sich zu ändern. Soziale Änderungen beginnen mit einer Person, die beschließt, dass etwas geändert werden muss."

"Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass die britische Zauberergesellschaft eher Albus Dumbledore zuhören wird als mir", erkläre ich. „Ich werde mit ihm und unserem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sprechen, diese Information in unseren Lehrplan mit aufzunehmen."

Professor Franks lächelt zuversichtlich. "Das wäre ein ausgezeichneter Anfang."

"Ich kann ein paar Aufzeichnung zu dem Thema beisteuern", sagt Madame Long. „Es ist die Basis für meine eigene Recherche. Ich habe Julia Kopien versprochen und es würde keine Umstände machen, Ihnen eine Extra-Kopie zu erstellen. Wie auch immer, es ist in Hebräisch geschrieben. Den Übersetzungszauber, den ich angewendet habe, könnte bei der Übersetzung ins Englische nicht unbedingt gute Arbeit geleistet haben."

Das wäre eine Gelegenheit, bei der das Fachwissen meines Vaters bei Übersetzungszaubern nützlich sein könnte.

"Ich kenne einen ausgezeichneten Übersetzungszauber, denn ich gern bereit bin, weiterzugeben."

Ich verbringe ein paar Minuten damit, den zwei Hexen zu zeigen, wie sie den hochentwickelten Übersetzungszauber meines Vaters von Hebräisch in Englisch anwenden können. Als wir miteinander sprechen, demonstriere ich Zauberstabbewegungen und schreibe Anweisungen für den komplexen Zauber auf. Ich denke, dass ist eine Möglichkeit, ihnen etwas für ihre Güte zurückzugeben. Sie haben recht. Mit einer Person nach der anderen, könnten wir fähig sein, den gesellschaftlichen Standpunkt im Hinblick auf die Dementoren zu verändern. Vielleicht wäre das eine angemessene Wiedergutmachung für ihre Güte.

* * *

**Nachmittag**

"Ich stimme dem amerikanischen Medizauberer zu", sagt Ellen zu Hermine als sie am Labortisch Platz nimmt. „Du solltest Legilimentik für ein paar Wochen vermeiden. Ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit, warum Albus raue Methoden anwenden musste, um eure Okklumentik zu testen, aber er hätte ein Blutgerinsel verursachen können."

"Albus sagte, dass du während seiner Überprüfung ohnmächtig geworden bist", merke ich besorgt an. Wenn Albus dieselben Techniken angewendet hat wie der Dunkle Lord, hätte er Hirnschäden verursachen können. Bei zwei Begebenheiten habe ich gesehen, wie der Dunkle Lord jemanden mit Legilimentik soweit gebracht hat, dass er aus Nase und Ohren geblutet hat. Es ging ihren Exekutionen voraus .

"Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und meinem Magen ging es nicht gut", erwidert Hermine. „Seit dem geht es mir aber gut." Sie lächelt strahlend. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass ich in eine Situation gerate, in der starke Legilimentik an mir angewendet wird. Ich bin beschränkt aufs Hauptquartier und den Fuchsbau, nur nicht in Chicago. Niemand von den Menschen, denen ich begegnen könnte, wird nach meinen Erinnerungen suchen."

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", sagt Ellen. „Trotzdem empfehle ich, dass du oder Severus eine Ladung des Blutgefäß-Stärkungstrankes braut und du die übliche Dosis einnimmst. Das sollte eine ausreichende Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein für den Fall, dass du Schwachstellen in deinen Schädelblutgefäßen hast, was in ein paar Jahren in einem Aneurysma enden könnte."

"Ich habe viel Zeit, ihn morgen zu brauen", sagt Hermine. „Severus kann ihn überprüfen bevor ich ihn einnehme, da es ein Trank auf Meisterniveau ist."

"Deine Fähigkeiten werden ausreichen, um ihn korrekt herzustellen", bestätige ich. „Ich werde ihn überprüfen, nur um sicher zu gehen. In diesem Stadium deiner Ausbildung ist das Brauen von fortgeschrittenen Tränken unter Anweisung sehr wohl im Rahmen deiner Fähigkeiten."

Hermines Gesichtszüge erhellen sich bei den Lobesworten. Es ist überraschend, wie wenig es bedarf, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Hermine greift in ihre Manteltasche und zieht einen Brief heraus. Sie öffnet ihn und schaut zu Ellen.

"Du hast erwähnt, dass deine Tochter gerade ihre Rechtsausbildung beendet und in einer Zaubererfirma für Rechtsangelegenheiten angefangen hat, zu arbeiten?"

"Ja", erwidert Ellen strahlend. "Mark und ich sind so stolz auf sie. Sie ist klug und kann sehr gut mit Worten umgehen. Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass sie als Anwältin großen Erfolg haben wird und sie letztendlich sogar Partnerin in der Firma, der sie beigetreten ist, wird."

"Ich habe einen Brief von dem Anwalt erhalten, der den Besitz meiner Eltern verwaltet", sagt Hermine. „Er hat die Zuständigkeit an eine neue Anwältin in der Praxis weitergegeben, die zufällig Kendra Smith heißt. Dieser Brief ist von ihr."

"Ein offizieller Brief von meiner Tochter, der Anwältin", lacht Ellen, lehnt sich vor und reckt ihren Hals, damit sie ihn besser sehen kann. „Wenn es nicht absolut privat ist, könnte ich ihn lesen?"

"Natürlich", erwidert Hermine und reicht ihn Ellen über den Tisch. „Sie berichtet nur über die Renovierungen, die in dem Haus meiner Eltern vorgenommen werden. Wir haben versucht, es zu verkaufen und hatten unsere Schwierigkeiten. Zuerst dachte ich, die Leute würden zögern, es zu kaufen, weil meine Eltern darin gestorben sind. Natürlich denkt die Muggelwelt, sie wären an einer Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung aufgrund eines defekten Herdes gestorben."

"Ich habe den Herd erneuern lassen", fährt Hermine fort, "aber es ließ sich noch immer nicht verkaufen. Der Immobilienmakler meinte, es läge daran, dass das Haus einer Renovierung bedürfte. Er sagte, es wäre für den Preis „zu siebziger Jahre geprägt". Ich weiß nicht genau, was in der Muggelwelt angesagt ist, deshalb habe ich den Maklervorschlag angenommen. Es wurde eine neue Küche eingebaut, die Teppiche entfernt und die Holzböden wurden abgeschliffen und lackiert, die Tapete entfernt und die Wände gestrichen. Jetzt wollen sie mit dem Garten weitermachen."

"Laut dem hier", murmelt Ellen als sie sich den Brief durchliest, "wirst du die Investierungen mit den Verkaufspreis mehr als wieder reinholen."

"Sie werden es für ein Drittel mehr verkaufen können als sie ursprünglich gedacht haben, nur allein durch diese Veränderungen", kommentiert Hermine. „Ich bin froh, es loszuwerden. Unter den Umständen möchte ich nicht dort leben oder zurückgehen, um es zu besuchen."

"Dein Leben ist fest in der Zaubererwelt etabliert", sagt Ellen und gibt Hermine den Brief zurück.

"So ist es", sagt Hermine und schaut mich verstohlen an, ich glaube, Ellen hat es nicht gesehen.

Korrektur. Ellen hat es gesehen aufgrund ihres wissenden Gesichtsausdruckes, den sie mir widmet.

Hermine sieht auf sich wieder den Brief an.

"Es gibt eine Sache, die ich tun muss bevor sie die hochgewachsenen Büsche entfernen", sagt Hermine sanft.

"Und das wäre?", frage ich neugierig.

"Dads Fliederbusch", sagt sie und sieht zu mir auf. „Als Mum und Dad das Haus gekauft haben, hat er einen Ableger von dem Fliederbusch am Haus meiner Großeltern mitgenommen. Er hat ihn im Garten eingepflanzt. Er wuchs enorm, weil Dad ihn niemals gestutzt hat. Meine Mutter hat sich jedes Jahr darüber aufgeregt und gedroht, ihn rauszureißen. Dann kam der Frühling und sie öffnete die Fenster, um den Duft der Blumen im Wind einzufangen. Sie liebte den Fliederbusch, aber hat es niemals zugegeben. Ihr jährlicher Streit über den Fliederbusch war eine Familientradition."

„Du möchtest einen Ableger vom Fliederbusch?", frage ich.

„Ich könnte ihn am Fuchsbau einpflanzen", sagt Hermine weise. „Und dann, eines Tages…"

Wir beide haben denselben Gedanken, aber lassen ihn unausgesprochen.

"Ron und Harry werden später hierher kommen", sagt sie. „Ich kann sie bitten, ihn für mich zu besorgen. Es sollte nicht lange dauern und die Gartenbaufirma sollte am Sonntag nicht dort arbeiten."

"Solange du nicht dorthin gehst", sage ich und lege ein wenig Drohung in meine Stimmung.

"Ich weiß", erwidert sie lächelnd. „ Nur Hauptquartier und der Fuchsbau. Ich werde mich daran halten."

"Das solltest du tun", sagt Ellen ernst. „Solange die Todesser Anweisung haben, dich zu fangen und an den Dunklen Lord auszuhändigen, musst du vorsichtig sein." Ellen steht von ihrem Laborstuhl auf und greift sich ihre Heilertasche, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

"In einer halben Stunde fängt mein Dienst im St. Mungo an", verkündet sie. „Vor mir liegt eine anstrengende Woche, also schickt mir eine Eule oder Feuernachricht, falls ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen benötigt werde. Ansonsten bin ich nächsten Samstag wieder da."

Sobald wir die Kellertür zuschlagen hören, zaubere ich den Bevorstehenden-Durchfall-Fluch über den Türknauf. Hermine ist damit beschäftigt, einen alten Stuhl aus der Ecke in ein Kuschelsofa zu verwandeln.

Unser Kuschelsofa.

Es gibt nichts besseres, als bequem mit Hermine, die an mich geschmiegt ist und ihren Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt hat, zu sitzen. Einige sehr positive Dinge sind heute passiert und ich bin geneigt, in für mich untypischer Weise optimistisch an die Zukunft zu denken.

Meine rechte Hand spielt mit ihrem Haar während ich im Geist die Tage zähle, bis Hermines Periode vorüber sein wird.

Mitte der Woche.

Soviel zu der Abmachung bezüglich eines Kusses oder unseren Vorsätzen, die Hände von einander zu lassen. Da ich eine intime Beziehung zu Hermine aufgebaut habe, brenne ich darauf, sie weiter voran zu treiben. Ich habe den Dunklen Lord aus dem geheimen Zaubertränkevorratsraum in meinem Kopf herausgehalten und ich glaube, dass meine Okklumentik stark genug ist, ihn von meinen Erinnerungen mit Hermine fernzuhalten. Hermine hat gelernt, wie sie ihren Geist verschließen kann, in dem sie die Navajo-Technik anwendet. Wenn sie einverstanden ist, ist es möglich, dass wir unsere sexuelle Beziehung weiter ausdehnen.

Sie hat gesagt, dass sie eine Vorliebe für _regelmäßige, gesunde Orgasmen hat._

Ich habe auf jeden Fall eine Vorliebe für _regelmäßige, gesunde Orgasmen._

Sie sind gut für unsere Oxytoxin-Level, welche die Chemie in unserer Beziehung nur vergrößern können. Regelmäßiger Sex wäre für uns beide emotional _und_ körperlich gut.

Aufgrund der Art, wie Hermine sich an mich schmiegt und Berührungen ermutigt, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich sie überzeugen könnte.

Hermine wird die meiste Zeit hier verbringen. Sie lässt Arithmantikberechnungen zu Möglichkeiten laufen, wie wir einen funktionierenden Behälter für den Happy-Sleepy kreieren können. Sie wird außerdem ein wenig für den Orden brauen.

Ich habe vor, wenigsten jeden Abend ein wenig Zeit hier zu verbringen und mehr Zeit, wenn wir an dem Behälter arbeiten.

Ich sehe mich im Labor um. Hier sind vier Happy-Sleepy-Schlangen, eine Runespoor und einige von den extra nicht abhängigen Schlangen in ihren Käfigen. Hermine und ich werden uns hier unten nicht vergnügen, vor allem wenn Potter sich mit der Runespoor unterhalten kann. Die Schlange ist viel zu intelligent für meinen Geschmack und könnte unsere Aktivitäten im Detail beschreiben. Abgesehen davon ist das ein Labor und es würde einen schlechten Präzedenzfall abgeben.

Wir könnten mein Schlafzimmer benutzen, wenn wir die anderen aus dem Haus bekommen. Remus würde wahrscheinlich kooperieren, in dem er sich rar macht. Ich fände es unangebracht, intim zu werden, wenn Potter und Weasley sich im Gebäude aufhalten, geschweige denn, dass ich vielleicht einen Zauberstab an einem Genick in einem ungünstigen Moment vorfinden würde.

Hermine hat etwas davon gesagt, sie zum Pizza essen zu schicken. Wenn sie kooperieren, würde ich sogar bezahlen.

"Severus?", sagt Hermine sanft.

"Hmmm?", erwidere ich. Die Art, wie sich ihr Haar um meinen Finger wickelt, ist faszinierend. Es ist erstaunlich weich für lockiges Haar.

"Was hätten wir getan, wenn ich schwanger gewesen wäre?", fragt sie.

Na, das ist ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser in mein Gesicht geschüttet.

Ich muss das richtig beantworten. Unsere Beziehung und mein zukünftiges Sexleben könnten davon abhängen.

"Wenn du einverstanden gewesen wärst, hätten wir so schnell wie möglich geheiratet", antworte ich und streichle dabei ihr Haar.

"Wäre es das gewesen, was du wirklich gewollt hättest oder wäre es nur wegen dem Baby gewesen?"

Ich mag mich noch nicht bereit fühlen für die Verantwortung, Vater zu sein, aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Hermine denkt, ich möchte kein Kind, das von mir gezeugt wurde. Wenn Hermine schwanger wäre, vermute ich, dass es sie und das Kind nur zusammen gäbe. Ich mag mir unsicher bezüglich Kinder sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Hermine will.

"Gezwungener Maßen hätten wir die Verlobung übersprungen", erkläre ich mich Bedacht. „Wir haben vor, uns zu verloben, um unsere Kompatibilität für eine dauerhafte Verbindung zu erkunden. Auch so habe ich genug Vertrauen in unsere Kompatibilität, dass ich es riskieren würde, zu heiraten. Es wäre das Richtige, um des Kindes und unser willen."

Hermine dreht ihren Kopf, damit sie mich ansehen kann.

"Wie stehst du ernsthaft dazu, Kinder zu haben?", fragt sie.

Ich kann nur ehrlich in meiner Antwort sein.

"Ich habe gemischte Gefühle", sage ich sanft. „Es ist weniger ein Bedenken wegen Kinder als die Sorge über meine Fähigkeiten, ein guter Vater zu sein. Du weißt ein wenig von dem, was zwischen meinen Eltern vorgefallen ist. Mein väterliches Vorbild war äußerst schlecht."

Hermine dreht sich in meinen Armen, damit sie mich halten kann.

"Ich weiß nicht viel über deine Kindheit", sagt sie und ihre Augen sind dabei sehr warm. „Sie war schrecklich, nicht wahr?"

"Es gab gute Zeiten", antworte ich und streiche ihr Haar zurück. „Ich stand meiner Mutter sehr nah und ich habe Erinnerungen an sie, die ich schätze. Mein Vater war sehr kontrollierend. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ein Leben mit Freunden außerhalb der Familie führt, was uns isolierte. Er wurde schnell wütend und lies es an meiner Mutter aus. Ich hatte die strikte Anweisung von ihr, in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben, wenn er in einer dieser Stimmungen war oder getrunken hatte."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest", sagt Hermine. Sie greift nach oben, um mein Gesicht zu streicheln. „Bist du besorgt, dass du wie er sein könntest?"

"Ich habe vieles von ihm", gebe ich zu. „Ich habe Temperament und ich habe immer dazu tendiert, mich zurückzuziehen. Ich bin fähig, einen Groll über Jahrzehnte aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist ein Vermögen für großen Zorn in mir. Meine Wut und Verbitterung benötigen nicht viel, um bei Provokation an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Sie sind genauso ein Teil von mir, so real wie das Dunkle Mal, um das ich gebeten und hart gekämpft habe in der damaligen Zeit, um es zu erhalten."

Mit all der Zärtlichkeit, die ich aufbringen kann, strecke ich meine Hand vor und ziehe Hermines Kopf an mich heran. Ich möchte sie nur halten. Sie scheint mir verzeihen zu können, obwohl ich mir nicht selbst verzeihen kann.

Hermine lässt es zu. Wir bleiben umarmt bis sie die Stille durchbricht.

"Diese Dinge sind Teil von dir", sagt sie. „Sie sind aber nicht dein ganzes Ich."

Hermine ergreift meine Hand und küsst sie.

"Du bist der Mann, der sich seinen Weg durch Angst gearbeitet hat, um Mitgefühl in Form des Wolfsbann zu kreieren."

Sie küsst meinen ersten Fingerknöchel.

"Du hast deiner Verbitterung den Rücken gekehrt, bist zu Dumbledore gegangen und hast dich als Spion angeboten."

Ihre Lippen befinden sich an meinem zweiten Fingerknöchel.

"Du liebst Draco genug, um den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu riskieren, in dem du ihn für das Avalon vorgeschlagen hast."

Mein dritter Fingerknöchel ist an der Reihe.

"Du hast Harry auf seinem Besen gehalten, als Quirrell versucht hat, ihn von da herunter zu werfen."

Der vierte Fingerknöchel hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Du hast mich mit dir reden und an deiner Schulter weinen lassen auf dem Astronomie Turm."

Und jetzt ist meine fünfter Fingerknöchel an der Reihe.

"Du hast mich hier im Keller eingeschlossen und mich auseinander brechen lassen, um mich hinterher wieder zusammen zu setzen."

Hermine dreht meine Hand und küsst meine Handfläche.

"Du hast dich mit mir auf den Fußboden deines Wohnzimmers gelegt, um mich warm zu halten, als alles kalt gewesen ist."

Hermine legt ihre Hände um meine, den Kuss einfangend, der meine Handfläche sogar mit geschlossener Hand zum Prickeln bringt.

"Du bist auch diese Dinge", sagt Hermine und sieht mir in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich."

Vielleicht gibt es gute Gründe, optimistisch in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Inklusive der Hoffnung, dass ich bald Sex haben werde.

tbc

* * *

_Im englischen Original hat gestern die Schlacht im 101. Kapitel begonnen. Hypnobarb hat sich bei allen Fans, inklusive Euch bedankt:_

"_Thank you to all of my reviewers both here and at Katyes' German translation of __Looking for Magic__."_

_Ab dem 93. Kapitel wird der Countdown zur finalen Schlacht eingeleitet… ;O)_


	91. Kapitel 91

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert als gewollt. Arbeitsmäßig war einfach zu viel los gewesen… _

_Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure vielen Lobe. Das motiviert außerordentlich!_

_Und Minnie sowie iome: Vielen lieben Dank an euch fürs Aufholen!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! ;O)_

* * *

_**91. Kapitel:**_

**31. Mai 1999  
Nachmittag  
Severus**

Hermine und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir das Thema Kinder wieder aufgreifen werden, wenn sie dreißig ist. Sie möchte zwei. Ich bin offen für diese Möglichkeit, wenn ich zeigen kann, in einer Beziehung mit Hermine leben zu können, ohne dass mein Temperament zu einem Problem wird. Wenn ich nicht mit Hermine leben und mein Naturell unter Kontrolle halten kann, würde ich einen armseligen Vater abgeben. Ich vermute, dass wenn mein Temperament ein Problem wäre, Hermine schon längst entschieden hätte, dass ich eine schlechte Wahl bin und mich bereits weggejagt.

Umso mehr Grund, mein Temperament zu zügeln.

Im Alter von dreißig will Hermine ihre Ausbildung beendet haben. Sie möchte ihre Muggelausbildung weiter vorantreiben, ist sich aber unsicher, ob es in Chemie oder in Medizin sein soll. Jedes hat seine Vorteile, die ihr helfen könnten, neue medizinische Tränke zu kreieren. Hermine glaubt, dass Diagnosewerkzeuge und Forschung, die in der Muggelwissenschaft angewendet werden, Informationen über Erkrankungen bieten können, die die Behandlungsmethoden in der Zaubererwelt revolutionieren könnten.

Als Muggelgeborene hat Hermine einen klaren Vorteil bei dem Versuch, Muggelwissenschaft mit der Entwicklung von Zaubertränken zu kombinieren. Die eigentlichen Ideen zur Cruciatusbehandlung und dem Happy-Sleepy-Trank resultierten aus dem, was Hermine über Neurotransmitter gelernt hat. Ich hätte niemals von meinem neu favorisierten Neurotransmitter, Oxytoxin, erfahren, wenn Hermine nichts von ihm aus der Muggelwissenschaft gelernt hätte.

Ich unterstütze voll und ganz Hermines Ehrgeiz. Sie verdient es, die Art von Zaubererwissenschaftlerin zu sein, die sie anstrebt. Wenn das Arbeiten an der Entwicklung neuer Tränke in einem pharmazeutischen Unternehmen ihre intellektuellen Bedürfnisse befriedigt, sollte sie die Möglichkeit bekommen.

Wir hatten keine Zeit, Gerhardts Angebot eines Arbeitsvertrages am Avalon College zu besprechen, da ich zu meinem Treffen mit Draco heute Nachmittag aufbrechen musste. Es hätte für uns beide echte Vorteile, wenn ich die Position annehmen würde. Es würde mich nach Chicago bringen, wo sie bereits lebt. Es würde mir ermöglichen, die Last, die ich als ehemaliger Todesser mit mir herumtrage, los zu werden. Sicherlich haben wir noch viel über unsere Zukunft zu besprechen. Gerhardt hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich ein besserer Lehrer für Erwachsene als für Kinder bin.

Es lockt zudem, dass ich viermal mehr verdiene als im Moment. Wenn sie mich wirklich wollen, könnte ich vielleicht sogar noch ein besseres Entgeltpaket herausholen. Mit einem Rekrutierungsbonus, Fördergelder für Veröffentlichungen und dem Rest, würde es mir sehr gut gehen. Ich frage mich, wie hoch die Lebenshaltungskosten in Chicago sind? Ich muss Hermine fragen.

Jetzt muss ich gehen.

Ich stehe hinter den Bannen im Hinterhof des Hauptquartiers. Ich ziehe den Portschlüssel heraus, spreche das Passwort und verschwinde.

Mehrere Magenumdrehungen später bin ich im Transportraum in Dracos Appartementgebäude angekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den Betonwänden und Bodenfließen im Raum des St. Germain Wohnheims, hat dieser Transportraum feine Holzverkleidungen bis zur Hälfte jeder Wand. Ein Malfoy würde die Zaubersprüche, die den Transportraum arbeiten lassen, im Holz verankern wollen. Es ermöglicht eine weichere Landung.

Die Tür öffnend, trete ich in das Foyer des Appartementgebäudes. Es ist gemütlich möbliert mit einem Sofa und Stühlen. Der willkommenste Anblick von allem ist der von dem Jungen, der seit dem Tag seiner Geburt eine Art Neffe für mich ist.

Draco ist blass, lächelt aber. Er steht groß und aufrecht in der angemessenen Art eines Reinblütererbens einer prominenten Familie da, die eine nahe Verwandtschaft erwartet, zu empfangen.

"Willkommen in meinem Zuhause, Severus", sagt Draco. „Oder zumindest im Foyer."

"Es ist schön, hier zu sein", erwidere ich. „Schön, von Großbritannien weg zu sein, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden ist."

"Ich verstehe", antwortet Draco, weist den Weg zur Treppe und hält Schritt mit mir.

Wir sind darauf bedacht, unser Gespräch zwanglos zu halten, als wir die Treppen hochgehen zu seinem Appartement im obersten Stockwerk. Als wir die Tür erreicht haben, habe ich ihn darüber informiert, dass dieses Jahr Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnen wird. Ravenclaw hat mehr Punkte für die akademische Arbeit bekommen. Gryffindor wird den Quidditch-Pokal holen. Wie auch immer, Ravenclaw ist grottenschlecht in Quidditch und Gryffindor (da Hermine fehlt) ist auf dem dritten Platz für akademische Leistungen. Slytherin befindet sich auf einem respektablen zweiten Platz in beiden Kategorien, was sie auf den ersten Platz für den Hauspokal bringt.

Die Strategie von Slytherin geht erneut auf. List wird immer über groben Enthusiasmus oder fantasieloses, geistiges Schuften gewinnen.

Die Tür hinter uns schließend, bewegt sich Dracos Zauberstab, um noch weitere Schichten an Bannen auf die zu legen, die bereits vorhanden sind. Als er fertig ist, ergänze ich weitere Banne, die Bill Weasley vorgeschlagen hat.

Schuler mag unser Verbündeter sein, aber es gibt Dinge, die nur Draco und mich etwas angehen. Jeder, der mit elektronischen Mitteln zuhören wird, wird nur unverständliches Gemurmel hören. Ich signalisiere Draco, dass es sicher für uns ist zu reden.

"Wie geht es meinen Eltern?", fragt Draco und bietet mir einen Platz im Wohnzimmer an.

"Ich habe sie nicht gesehen", antworte ich und setze mich auf das Sofa. „Pudding hat Dobby erzählt, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sie sind ununterbrochen in der Begleitung ihrer Wächter, werden aber gut versorgt. Pudding hat Dobby gebeten, dir eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, dass sie sich über deine Briefe freuen, die du ihnen geschickt hast und es verstehen, dass sie in einer Weise geschrieben sind, die die Bewacher zufrieden stellt. Deine Mutter sagt, dass sie dich liebt. Ich vermute, dein Vater tut es auch. Er würde so etwas niemals einem Hauselfen sagen."

"Nein, das würde er nicht tun", erwidert Draco und lächelt schief. „Mutter würde nicht zögern, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, es mir zu sagen." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Wenn die Umstände anders wären, wäre ich diese Woche zuhause im Manor."

"Du weißt, warum es lebensnotwendig ist, dass du fern bleibst?", frage ich.

"Tue ich", erwidert er und schüttelt traurig seinen Kopf. „Ich musste noch mehr Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik lernen und diese Fähigkeiten müssen getestet werden. Ich könnte zu jeder Zeit vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werden und muss fähig sein, ihn aus meinem Kopf fernzuhalten."

"Du verstehst, warum ich selbst deine Fähigkeiten testen will?"

"Professor Dumbledore hat mich getestet und war zufrieden. Wenn du denkst, dass du mich selbst testen musst, kann ich es verstehen. Wenn ich einbreche, bist du einer der ersten Menschen, die der Dunkle Lord töten wird."

"Genau", antworte ich in einem amüsierten Ton. „Abgesehen davon möchte ich herausfinden, ob ich irgendein Anzeichen der Navajo-Form der Okklumentik entdecken kann. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass er trotz einer tiefen Überprüfung, absolut keine Anzeichen finden konnte, dass Okklumentik angewendet wird. Ich würde es trotzdem gern selber erleben."

"Lass es uns tun", sagt Draco zuversichtlich. „Ich bin bereit und dann kannst du beruhigt sein, dass alles, was du mir über den Orden oder meine Eltern erzählst, dort versteckt sein wird, wo der Dunkle Lord es nicht finden wird."

"Also gut", nicke ich. "Meine Überprüfung wird feiner sein als die, die du durch Professor Dumbledore erlebt hast. Ich werde sorgfältig nach Ungereimtheiten in deinen Erinnerungen suchen, so wie Muster, die unterbrochen sind. Das ist die Art von Dingen, die einen Hinweis geben, dass Okklumentik angewendet wurde."

"Ich bin bereit", sagt Draco, lehnt sich mir entgegen und öffnet weit seine Augen.

"Legilimens."

Ich prüfe tief und Bilder beginnen, zu erscheinen. Zuerst sind es Schatten und Gemurmel. Ich gleiche meine Sicht an und zapfe tiefer an meiner Magie. Die Bilder werden fest und die Stimmen klar. Es ist nicht ganz wie ein Denkarium. Ich stehe nicht als stummer Zeuge inmitten der Erinnerungen von jemand anderem. Ich beobachte die Erinnerungen, als ob sie ein Theaterstück wären und ich das Publikum bin.

Draco, sein Haar hinter ihm flatternd, fliegt auf seinem Besen über das Quidditch-Feld. Er taucht ab und schwingt hinter den Ravenclaw-Sucher. Sein Arm ist ausgestreckt, soweit wie es geht, angespannt, den Schnatz zu fangen. Die flatternden Flügel sind scharf genug, in seine Handfläche zu schneiden, als sich seine Hand um ihn schließt. In der Großen Halle sitzend, sich darüber beschwerend, dass der Schmorbraten zäh ist. Gregory Goyle nickt zustimmend, sein Mund ist zu voll, um verbal zu antworten. Ein kleiner Junge hält die Hand seiner Mutter, als sie durch den Rosengarten des Manors spazieren. Narzissa erklärt die korrekte Art, einen älteren Zauberer einem jüngeren vorstellen, wenn der Jüngere einen höheren gesellschaftlichen Rang hat. Mit dem Ende seines Kulis an seine Unterlippe tippend, als er einer Vorlesung über das Thema der String-Theorie in der Quantenphysik zuhört. Auf dem Bett liegend und lachend, als Anita einen improvisierten Striptease vorführt und dabei die Musik mitsingt, die aus einem Gerät auf der Kommode ihres Schlafzimmers kommt. „Girls just wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls just wanna have fu-un." Neben ihr im Dunkeln liegend, sie betrachtend während sie schläft. Sanft eine Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Haares zurückstreichend, die über ihr Gesicht gefallen ist. Ihre Nase zuckt als das Haar sie berührt. Draco, wie er das Sofa in Hermines Appartement schweben lässt, damit sie den Läufer darunter gerade ziehen kann. „Danke, Draco", sagt sie. „Wird es nicht großartig sein, wenn wir eingezogen sind?" Lucius, wie er Draco ein Glas Feuerwhisky anbietet, um seinen neunzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern.

Ich verlasse Dracos Geist.

Wir beiden lehnen uns zurück und erholen uns. Ich denke über das nach, was ich in Dracos Kopf gesehen habe.

Nach einer Minute erhebt sich Draco. Er geht in die Küche und bringt Gläser mit eisgekühltem Wasser für uns beide mit.

"Also, was denkst du?", fragt Draco.

Ich genieße einen großen Schluck des eisgekühlten Wassers, bevor ich antworte.

"Ich habe keine unterbrochenen Erinnerungen gesehen", beginne ich. „Es gab keine Sprünge, die andeuten, dass etwas entfernt wurde. Ich habe keine Barrieren gefunden oder irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass Erinnerungen in meine Richtung geschleudert wurden als Ablenkung von viel wichtigeren Erinnerungen. Dein Geist und meine Reise durch deinen Geist waren reibungslos. Ich habe keine Zeichen gesehen, dass Okklumentik angewendet wurde."

"Puh", sagt Draco erleichtert. "Auch wenn ich von Professor Dumbledore und Roger Littlehorse getestet wurde, fühle ich mich jetzt besser. Es ist gut, mehr Beweise zu haben, dass ich eine Überprüfung bestehen kann und nicht erwischt werde."

"Ich bin überrascht, wie reibungslos ich von einer Erinnerung zu einer anderen gelangt bin", erkläre ich. „Unebnes Vorankommen zwischen den Erinnerungen ist bei Okklumentik üblich und eins der leichtesten Hinweise für die Entdeckung. Welche Technik auch immer dir beigebracht wurde, scheint komplett die Übergangsprobleme eliminiert zu haben."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir genau erklären", sagt Draco enthusiastisch. „Ich musste schwören, dass ich nichts über die Navajo-Methoden preisgebe."

"Offensichtlich ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden muss", erwidere ich. „Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn die Lage weniger kritisch ist, Professor Littelhorse dazu überreden, es mir zu erklären."

"Du hast Professor Littlehorse kennengelernt, nicht wahr?", fragt Draco.

"Mir wurde letztes Jahr der Campus gezeigt. Professor Littlehorse und ich haben uns getroffen, um das Zauberkunstprogramm zu besprechen", erwidere ich.

"Er ist ein großartiger Lehrer", sagt Draco. „Ich habe ein weiteres Projekt, an dem ich mit ihm zusammen arbeite."

Ich höre ein Plopp in der Ecke, wo Draco seinen kleinen Tisch zum Essen stehen hat, und kann sehen, wie Geschirr auf dem Tisch erscheint.

"Warum setzen wir uns nicht an den Tisch", sagt Draco. „Dorothy wird uns unser Mittagessen hoch schicken und wir können reden, während wir essen."

Unsere Plätze einzunehmen, scheint das Signal zu sein, dass das Essen geliefert wird. In Sekunden haben wir beide Schüsseln voll Gemüsesuppe. Brotscheiben, nach Butter, Knoblauch und Parmesankäse duftend, befinden sich in einem Korb in der Mitte des Tisches. Eine Flasche Chianti begleitet diesen ersten Gang, Draco füllt unsere Gläser und spricht einen Tost.

"Auf das Überwinden von Schwierigkeiten", sagt er weise.

"So ist es", erwidere ich und stoße mit ihm an. Mein erster Schluck offenbart, dass der Chianti etwas weniger als Raumtemperatur hat, so wie ein guter Chianti Classico serviert werden sollte. Von einem Malfoy-Hauselfen wird erwartet, solche Dinge zu wissen.

Wir genießen unsere Suppe, welche dick mit frischem Gemüse und Graupen ist und mit Basilikum verfeinert wurde.

Ein klein wenig unseres Hungers gestillt, fangen wir an, mit einander zu sprechen.

"So wie der Plan im Moment aussieht", erkläre ich, "werden wir unsere Truppen an einem geheimen Ort zusammenfinden. Wenn ich gerufen werde, werde ich zur Position des Dunklen Lords apparieren, vermutlich zum Manor. Du wirst das obligatorische Fasten und In-sich-kehren beendet haben. Wir werden die Salbung ausführen und du wirst den roten Anwärterumhang tragen. Ich werde dich vom Manor zum Ort auf den Ländereien begleiten, wo die Aufnahme stattfinden wird. Dies wird sehr wahrscheinlich auf dem Hügel im Süden sein. Er ist abgelegen und von Wäldern umgeben. Die Truppen des Ordens werden bereits appariert sein, um in der Nähe des Manors zu landen, außerhalb der Banne. Sie werden von visuell tarnenden Zaubern versteckt werden, womit sie sich der Vegetation anpassen."

"Eine Sache, die wir von dir erfahren müssen, ist wie die Malfoy-Familienbanne gesenkt werden", sage ich ihm.

"Ich kann die meisten Banne entfernen", sagt Draco, klopft an sein Glas, damit die leeren Suppenschüsseln verschwinden. Dieses Signal resultiert darin, dass der Hauptgang auf Tellern vor uns erscheint.

Unser nächster Gang ist ein Pasticcio di Tortellini all'Emiliana, eingebetet in eine Béchamelsoße mit einem Hauch frischem Muskat.

Draco schaut zufrieden auf seinen Teller.

"Ich habe Dorothy gebeten, uns ihr bestens italienisches Essen zuzubereiten", sagt er und nimmt seine Gabel in die Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie bei italienischem Essen so bewandelt ist."

Meine eigene Kostprobe der Portion vor mir offenbart eine aufwendige Speise, erstellt durch einen fähige Köchin. Da ist Prosciutto-Schinken und Mortadella in der Béchamelsoße sowie Truthahn und Rindfleisch in den Tortellini. Die Pasta ist frisch und Parmesan Reggiona ergänzt Gehalt und ein nussiges Aroma in der Soße.

"Dein Serviceelf ist eine talentierte Köchin", erwidere ich.

Zwischen uns herrscht ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens als wir das ausgezeichnete Essen vor uns genießen.

"Als wir so angenehm unterbrochen wurden", sagt Draco und füllt sein Weinglas auf, "war ich dabei, dir zur erzählen, dass ich nicht alle Banne kenne. Es gibt einige, die an meinen Vater gebunden sind und auf mich bei seinem Tod übertragen werden."

"Es gibt für gewöhnlich eine Möglichkeit, dass die Frau oder der Erbe des Oberhauptes der Familie an diese Banne gelangen kann, wenn er beträchtlich behindert ist", erkläre ich. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass als Gefangener in seinem Haus gehalten zu werden, eine Form von Behinderung ist, die sogar Magie erkennen kann. Wenn du zuhause bist, musst du deinen Vater bitten, diese Banne auf dich zu übertragen. Wenn es notwendig ist, bitte Pudding, ihn nach den Anweisungen zu fragen. Wir werden für ausreichende Ablenkung der Wachen sorgen, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Kontrolle über die Banne weiterzugeben."

"Wann, denkst du, werde ich nach Hause gerufen?", fragt Draco.

"Du solltest einen Ruf innerhalb der nächsten Woche erwarten", antworte ich. „Unter den Umständen wird der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich mich losschicken, um dich zu holen. In deiner Audienz mit ihm darfst du nicht offenbaren, dass du von seinem Plan, deinen kleinen Bruder zu besitzen, weißt. Der Dunkle Lord möchte es dir erst sagen, nachdem deine Mutter schwanger ist."

"All diese Erinnerungen sind sicher verwahrt", erwidert Draco und grinst höhnisch bei dem Gedanken. „Natürlich möchte mein lieber Bruder es mir persönlich sagen. Wir stehen uns immerhin ja sehr nahe."

Ich schnaube als Antwort und nehme einen weiteren Bissen zu mir.

"Vorausgesetzt, dass alles gut verlaufen wird und ich die Banne senken kann. Wird dann der Orden angreifen?", fragt er.

"Der Orden muss zudem die Banne des Dunklen Lords senken", erwidere ich. „Glücklicherweise haben wir einige Leute im Orden, die diese Fachkenntnis haben. Ausgenommen der Dunkle Lord verwendet ein menschliches Opfer, um die Banne zu errichten, sollten es uns möglich sein, durch sie hindurch zu kommen."

"Was ist, wenn er beschließt, einen Muggel zu opfern?", fragt Draco.

„Ein Muggel würde nicht ausreichen", erwidere ich und nehme mir eine weitere Brotscheibe. „Der Dunkle Lord müsste einen Zauberer nehmen und dessen Magie und Leben opfern, um die Banne zu verstärken. Wenn er das tun würde, würden die Banne undurchdringbar für jedes Mittel sein, das ich kenne. Der Dunkle Lord wird keinen Freiwilligen finden, dies zu tun. Ein unfreiwilliges Opfer ist nicht so mächtig wie ein freiwilliges Opfer. Es könnte eine Möglichkeit geben, die Banne, die durch ein unfreiwilliges Opfer errichtet wurden, wieder zu brechen."

Ich lehne mich zurück und tippe mit meinen Fingern auf den Tisch. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass der Dunkle Lord vielleicht ein menschliches Opfer benutzen könnte, um das Manor mit Bannen zu versehen. Nach allen Berichten tat er das nicht in der Nacht seiner Wiederauferstehung auf dem Friedhof, als Pettigrew seine eigene Hand abgehakt hat, um sie in den Eintopf zu werfen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nicht genügend Anhänger, um sie zu opfern. Aber vielleicht jetzt. Er könnte die Nacht des 21. Juni als wichtig genug ansehen, um einen niederen Todesser zu opfern, betrachtet man seine Pläne für den Abend.

"Wir müssen darüber nachdenken, was wir in dem Fall tun, wenn der Dunkle Lord ein menschliches Opfer für die Banne verwendet", sage ich nachdenklich. „Das würde ernsthafte Probleme für unsere Pläne bedeuten."

"Davon ausgehend, dass er kein menschliches Opfer nehmen wird", sagt Draco, "was passiert als nächstes?"

"Der Orden wird angreifen", erwidere ich. „Die Flieger werden reinkommen und damit beginnen, Flüche auf die Todesser am Boden zu werfen. Das wird den Bodentruppen Deckung geben, sich Richtung Hügel zu begeben. Wenn die Schlacht am Boden begonnen hat, werden die Flieger ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen und den Dunklen Lord mit Glasbehältern, die den Happy-Sleepy-Trank beinhalten, bewerfen."

"Wenn ich nicht der Ehrengast dieser Initiation sein würde und an den Boden gefesselt", sagt Draco, "wäre ich sehr gern einer der Flieger. Ich würde direkt auf die fehlende Nase zielen."

"Du wirst dennoch am Boden viel zu tun haben", versichere ich ihm. „Sobald die Bodentruppen nah genug sein werden, müssen wir die Todesserumhänge abwerfen und uns am Kampf beteiligen."

"Ich werde nackt und eingeölt unter der roten Robe sein", sprudelt es aus Draco heraus. „Ich kann mich nicht an dem Kampf beteiligen, wenn mein bestes Stück frei im Wind baumelt."

Ich muss lachen.

"Die Pikts tätowierten sich und gingen nackt in die Schlacht", führe ich mit ironischem Unterton an. „Wir könnten für dich einige interessante Schlachtdekorationen organisieren. Das könnte sogar ein strategischer Vorteil sein. Du könntest die weiblichen Todesser ablenken."

"Das ist krank", stöhnt Draco und starrt auf seinen Teller. „Nur der Gedanke an einige ist ausreichend, dass ich keinen Hunger mehr habe." Er sieht mich wieder an. „Wird es mir erlaubt sein, meinen Zauberstab während der Zeremonie bei mir zu haben? Ich muss eine schnelle Verwandlung meiner Roben in etwas, das ich tragen kann, um sittsam zu sein, üben."

"Du wirst deinen Zauberstab während der Zeremonie nicht bei dir haben", erwidere ich. „Ich werde ihn haben und dem Paten ist es erlaubt, ihn nach Beendigung der Zeremonie wieder zurückzugeben. Ich werde ihn dir bei der ersten Gelegenheit wiedergeben."

"Gut", sagt Draco und schaut etwas erleichtert. „Ich werde die Verwandlung trainieren während ich Roben trage. Ich wette, ich kann die Roben in so etwas wie einen Overall verwandeln. Darin kann man gut kämpfen."

Draco nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wein und streicht sein Haar zurück.

"Wirst du irgendwelche Happy-Sleepy-Behälter bei dir tragen? Wird es dir möglich sein, mir ein paar für den Kampf zu geben?", fragt er.

"Ich werde keinen der Behälter bei mir tragen", antworte ich. „Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass ich durchsucht werde und man sie findet. Es ist nicht geplant, dass jemand aus der Bodentruppe welche mit sich führt. Die Kämpfer am Boden werden damit beschäftigt sein, die Todesser zu bekämpfen. Die Flieger werden sich auf den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren."

"Potter wird es probieren, nicht wahr?"

Draco ist eifersüchtig.

"Potter ist ein ausgezeichneter Flieger", erwidere ich. „Es wäre verrückt, seine Fähigkeiten nicht zu nutzen."

Draco lehnt sich zurück, nimmt sein Weinglas in die Hand und schwingt den Inhalt.

"Ich werde einen Weg finden, zu fliegen", murmelt er bestimmt.

Ich möchte ihn definitiv nicht entmutigen.

"Behalte deinen Besen an einem Ort, von dem du ihn accion kannst und du hast deine Chance. Es wird genügend Kampfaktivitäten geben, egal ob in der Luft oder auf dem Boden."

"Ist die Waffe bereit zum Einsatz?", fragt Draco.

"Nicht ganz", antworte ich. "Wir haben noch immer Probleme mit dem Behälter. Er muss den Trank halten, bis er gegen den Dunklen Lord prallt. Danach muss er ein Schild projizieren, das den Rauch und Dunst des Happy-Sleepy einschließt, damit es sich um den Dunklen Lord konzentriert und nicht zu früh verfliegt. Unser derzeitiges Problem ist, dass der Zeitzauber, der den Trank in den richtigen Rauch und Dunst verwandelt, mit den Zaubern interagiert, die das Schild projizieren. Wir scheinen ein Problem zu lösen und ein anderes zu entwickeln."

"Habt ihr versucht, den Trank selbst zu verzaubern anstelle des Behälters?", fragt Draco.

"Wir haben probiert, den Trank zu verzaubern, den Behälter zu verzaubern, und dass die Person, die den Behälter wirft, beim Wurf einen Zeitzauber spricht", erkläre ich. „Nichts davon hat in der Spezifikation gewirkt, wie wir sie benötigen. Sogar während wir hier sprechen, arbeitet ein Team daran, eine Arithmantik-Analyse durchzuführen, um nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, das Problem zu lösen."

"Ich würde trotzdem gern wissen, warum ihr ihn nicht einfach tötet?", fragt Draco verwirrt. „Warum lasst ihr ihn am Leben?"

"Der Dunkle Lord prahlt, unsterblich zu sein", erwidere ich. „Er hat etwas mit sich gemacht, dass es einem Teil von ihm ermöglicht hat, zu fliehen, als er Potters Eltern tötete und einen Avada Kedavra auf den Jungen schleuderte. Wir glauben, dass der Teil von ihm, der damals entkommen ist, auch jetzt entkommen könnte, wenn wir seinen Körper vernichten."

"Denkst du, ihr könnt seinen Körper auf unbestimmte Zeit am Leben erhalten?", fragt Draco.

"Nein", erwidere ich. "Es wird uns Zeit bringen, ihn zu studieren und eine Möglichkeit zu entwickeln, ihn zu töten und diesen unsterblichen Kern von ihm zu zerstören. Mr. Schuler hat verkündet, dass er die Ressourcen des Avalon College zur Verfügung stellen wird. Mit dem und den Verbündeten in der Mysteriumsabteilung, hoffe ich, dass wir vorankommen. In der Zwischenzeit wird der Dunkle Lord in einem Happy-Sleepy-Nebel gehalten. Seine Magie wird unterdrückt sein und er wird nicht länger eine Bedrohung darstellen."

"Es ist brillant und verschlagen", sagt Draco mit einem schlangenartigen Lächeln. „Lasst ihn nach der Sache verlangen, die ihn zerstört."

"Ich habe vor, mir daraus eine große Befriedigung zu ziehen", erwidere ich amüsiert. „Er hat uns alle für seine Ziele nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem er nach unserer tanzen wird. Glaub mir, es wird ein langsamer, sehr langsamer Tanz mit keinem Gute-Nacht-Kuss am Ende."

Wir beide genießen es, zu lachen.

"Es gibt etwas, über das ich nachgedacht habe, bei dem du vielleicht helfen kannst", bitte ich.

"Alles, Severus", sagt Draco aufrichtig.

"Du hattest mehr Kontakt mit Daniel Schuler als jeder von uns. Was hat er davon, dass er seine Ressourcen zur Bekämpfung des Dunklen Lords zur Verfügung stellt?", frage ich.

"Ich habe mehr von Anita über Mr. Schuler erfahren als direkt von ihm", sagt Draco. „Ich würde sagen, dass es mehrere Gründe gibt, warum Mr. Schuler und seine ganze Familie wollen, dass der Dunkle Lord von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Der wichtigste Grund ist, dass er eine Bedrohung für Mr. Schulers Zukunftspläne darstellt."

Ich nicke, um Draco zu ermutigen, fortzufahren.

"Du weißt, dass Mr. Schuler ein wahres Genie auf dem Gebiet der Arithmantik ist?", fragt er.

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Das wurde von ein paar Leuten erzählt."

"Er wendet Arithmantik an, um gesellschaftliche und finanzielle Tendenzen vorauszusagen", sagt Draco. „Anita hat gesagt, dass er deswegen so erfolgreich im Geschäft ist. Sie sagt, dass das Talent in der Familie liegt und in jeder dritten oder vierten Generation ein neues Genie hervorgebracht wird. Das Arithmantik-Genie steht der gesamten Familie beratend zur Seite. So kamen sie in die Vereinigten Staaten. Es hat ihnen ermöglicht, den Kriegen in Europa zu entkommen, vor allem dem Problem mit Grindelwald."

"Das wäre ein nützliches Talent", kommentiere ich.

"Meiner Einschätzung nach hat Mr. Schuler eine Vorhersage laufen lassen über das, was passieren würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt und er nicht mag, was er sieht", sagt Draco. „Es würde sein Unternehmen belasten und könnte seine Familie verletzen."

Wir haben unseren Hauptgang beendet. Mit einem weiteren Löffelschlag gegen Dracos Weinglas verschwinden die Teller, zusammen mit den Brotscheiben. Kleine Schüsseln erscheinen vor uns, jeder mit zwei Kugeln Eiscreme. Eine Duftwolke einfangend, inhaliere ich tief.

"Mandeleis", verkünde ich.

"Es riecht sehr gut", sagt Draco neugierig. Er tippt mit seinem Löffel in das Eis und nimmt einen kleinen Bissen. Sein Mund arbeitet als er es einschätzt. „Das ist delikat."

Ich nehme einen größeren Löffel voll. Die cremige Masse und die Kälte erhöhen die Süße des Mandelgeschmacks.

"Eiscreme für Erwachsene", verkündet Draco. „Dorothy muss das für die Clique machen. Hermine ist ein Schleckermäulchen und Warren mag Dinge, die als raffiniert angesehen werden."

"Was mag Anita?", hake ich nach.

"Pfefferminzeis mit dunklen Schokoladenstückchen", sagt Draco. „Praktisch jedes Mal, wenn wir an einem Baskin Robbins Ice Cream Laden vorbei gehen, halten wir an, damit sie sich zwei Kugeln in einer Waffel holen kann."

"Ich kann den Reiz dieser Kombination von kalter Minze und der Fülle von Dunkler Schokolade erkennen", erwidere ich.

"Sie mag die Textur der gefrorenen Schokoladenstückchen in der Eiscreme", sagt Draco und nimmt einen weiteren Löffel des Eis. „Sie knirschen."

"Hmm", antworte ich. "Ein netter Kontrast zu der Weichheit der Eiscreme." Solang wir mit einander sprechen, sollte ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen. "Wie ernst ist deine Beziehung zu Anita Schuler?"

"Ziemlich ernst", sagt Draco mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ich habe mit Mutter und Vater über sie gesprochen. Es beunruhigt sie, dass sie gemischten Blutes und Amerikanerin ist. Natürlich stört es nicht, dass ihr Vater wahrscheinlich der reichste Zauberer auf dem Planeten ist. Vater würde sicherlich darüber hinwegsehen, wenn sie eine einäugige Bucklige wäre, außer dass ich mir wo anders Kinder holen sollte."

Beinah versprühe ich meinen Löffel voll Eis über den Tisch.

"Du hast eine interessante Sichtweise auf die Antwort deiner Eltern zu der gemischten Herkunft deiner Freundin", plappere ich durch die Serviette, die ich an meinen Mund halte.

"Vielleicht", seufzt Draco. "Ich weiß, dass Vater sich wahrscheinlich über ihre fehlende Blutreinheit beklagen wird, aber er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Er ist gut darin, neue Realitäten anzunehmen. Gib ihm ein paar intelligente Enkelkinder, die im Alter von zwei Jahren ihr Spielzeug durch den Raum fliegen lassen können und er wird glücklich sein. Mutter wird sich beim ersten Anblick Hals über Kopf in ihre Enkelkinder verlieben. Ich denke, sie wird Anita wirklich mögen. Ich muss sie nur soweit bringen, nachzugeben."

Draco ist außerordentlich talentiert in solchen Dingen. Er hat diese Fähigkeit zu einer Kunst verfeinert.

"Wenn wir alle aus dieser Misere heil herauskommen", fährt er fort, "habe ich vor, Anita diesen Sommer auf einen Besuch im Manor mitzunehmen. Dann wird es hier ein Abendessen geben, damit Mutter und Vater Anitas Eltern kennen lernen können. Darauf folgt eine Einladung an ihre Eltern, im Spätsommer zum Manor zu kommen. Ich habe alles bereits geplant."

"Ich freue mich darauf, sie kennen zu lernen", weise ich hin. Bisher wurde ich in seinen Plänen nicht erwähnt.

"Wenn sie zum Manor kommt", sagt Draco, "möchte ich, dass du sie triffst. Wir werden Zeit haben und wenn Merlin auf unserer Seite ist, wird der Dunkle Lord in Askaban sein."

"Ich unterstütze diese Idee voll und ganz", erwidere ich mit einem Nicken. „Was uns zum offiziellen Gund meines Besuches zurückbringt."

Draco tippt an sein Weinglas und die Überbleibsel unseres Mahls verschwinden vom Tisch. Wir gehen in das Wohnzimmer.

"Du musst dich an alle Fragen erinnern, die dir gestellt werden und dir deine Antworten einprägen", beginne ich. „Ich werde sie mit dir einstudieren, in der Reihenfolge, die der Dunkle Lord für gewöhnlich einhält. Es ist bekannt, dass er die Reihenfolge ändert oder mitten in der Zeremonie inne hält, um eine Rede zu halten, von der er sich inspiriert fühlt, sie zu geben. Du musst auf das, was nicht vorhergesagt werden kann, vorbereitet sein."

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein", sagt Draco. „Kann ich mir Notizen machen?"

"Darfst du", antworte ich. "Bewahre sie in einer geschützten Schublade oder Schachtel auf, die den Inhalt zerstört, wenn jemand außer dir versucht, Zugang zu erhalten."

"Das wäre dieselbe Schublade, in der ich meine Paar-Tagebücher aufbewahre", antwortet er, schnappt sich einen Kugelschreiber und Notizblock. Draco setzt sich und widmet mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

"Das Ritual beginnt damit, dass der Pate und der Anwärter in den Zirkel aufgenommen werden", erkläre ich. „Wir werden außerhalb des Zirkels stehen. Du wirst zwei Schritte hinter mir stehen, an meiner linken Schulter. Der Dunkle Lord wird die Zeremonie mit der Frage beginnen _‚Wer tritt vor den Zirkel aus Wahren Gläubigen?"_, ich werde die rituelle Antwort geben…"

* * *

Wir machen eine Pause vom Üben der Fragen und rituellen Antworten. Draco hat unsere Weingläser aufgefüllt. Ich gehe durch den Raum und strecke mich dabei. Ich habe es lang genug hinausgeschoben und muss Draco die unbequeme Wahrheit erzählen.

"Unser Plan ist, den Angriff so früh wie möglich während deiner Einführung zu beginnen", sage ich ihm. „Wir möchten auf keinen Fall, dass das Ritual soweit voranschreitet, dass du einen Eid auf den Dunklen Lord schwören musst. Wie auch immer, wenn etwas den Orden davon abhalten sollte, während der Zeremonie anzugreifen, gibt es etwas, das du wissen solltest."

"Zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass ich ein spezielles Dunkles Mal tragen werde, dass mich an den Dunklen Lord bindet, damit ich verletzt werde, wenn er verletzt wird?", fragt Draco und schaut besorgt.

Ich höre auf, herumzulaufen und setze mich ihm gegenüber. Er nimmt sein Weinglas hoch und nimmt einen kräftigenden Schluck. Ich bin versucht, nach Feuerwhisky zu fragen, aber sehe davon ab. Stattdessen atme ich tief durch und beginne mit der Erklärung.

"Es gibt einen weiteren Schritt in der Zeremonie, von dem ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Anwärtern wird niemals davon erzählt, aber ich denke, dass ich dir diese Information nicht vorenthalten und dich unvorbereitet lassen kann, sollte es dazu kommen."

"Muss ich einen Muggel töten?", fragt Draco, seine Stimme ist schrecklich leise.

"Nein", antworte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Der Dunkle Lord erwartet das nicht während einer Aufnahme. Es hat etwas mit der Aktivierung des Dunklen Mals zu tun."

Draco schaut aus, als hätte er gerade in etwas Saures gebissen.

"Gibt es einen Aktivierungstrank, in dem sich Blut oder Samen befindet?"

"Nein. Es ist schlimmer als das."

"Süßer Merlin", schnaubt Draco. "Sicherlich würde er nicht erwarten, dass…? Direkt vor dem Zirkel? All diese Todesser?"

"Er erwartet es", sage ich und schneide eine Grimasse. „Direkt vor all diesen Todessern. Er nennt es die Mystische Vereinigung."

Draco ist vollkommen empört. Er steht auf und beginnt, auf und ab zu laufen, aufgewühlt.

"Also, wo werde ich es bekommen?", fordert er, „die Kehle herab oder den Arsch hoch?"

"Letzteres."

"Also", sagt er mit Ekel, "ich vermute, es würde als sehr rüde angesehen werden, wenn ich mich über das Glied des Dunklen Lords übergebe, was genau passieren würde, wenn er von mir erwartet, ihm einen zu blasen."

Ich kann nicht anders und zucke.

"Es ist kein Trost", sage ich ihm, "aber wir alle mussten dadurch und haben überlebt."

Draco hört mit hin- und herlaufen auf und start mich an.

"Du und Vater?"

"Ja."

Draco sieht mich in Horror an als er begreift, was das bedeutet.

"Er wird meine Mutter aufnehmen?", fordert er.

Ich kann mich nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen.

"ICH TÖTE DIESEN SCHLANGENGESICHTIGEN BASTARD BEVOR ICH ES ZULASSE, DASS ER MEINE MUTTER FICKT! ICH WERDE SEINE LEBER HERAUSREIßEN UND – und – und …"

Dracos Wutausbruch hört auf. Sein Herumgelaufe stoppt und er wird blass. Er nimmt sein Weinglas und schmeißt es gegen die Wand. Es zerschellt, Glassplitter und Rotweintropfen ergießen sich über die Wand und den Fußboden.

Die halb gefüllte Weinflasche folgt als nächstes. Sie zerbricht nicht, aber hinterlässt eine Delle in der Wand und hüpft, als sie den Boden berührt, eine Rotweinspur auf dem Fußboden hinterlassend.

Draco greift nach meinem Glas und ich ergreife sein Handgelenk, um ihn aufzuhalten.

"Deine Gläser zu zerstören und die Wand und den Fußboden zu beschädigen, wird nichts ändern."

"Ich würde mich vielleicht besser fühlen", sagt Draco mit kaum beherrschter Wut. „Wir müssen dieses Tier ZERSTÖREN bevor er das meiner Mutter antun kann."

Ich erhebe mich und stelle mich vor ihn. Ich verwende die beruhigendste Stimme, die ich besitze.

"Sieh mich an, Draco."

Draco hebt seinen Kopf und schaut zu mir auf. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich Schmerz in einer Weise und in einer Größe wieder, die ich niemals zuvor gesehen habe. Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Ich schwöre, bei der Seele meiner Mutter, dass ich alles tun werde, um der magischen Macht des Dunklen Lords ein Ende zu bereiten und dies zu beenden, bevor er dir oder deiner Mutter Schaden zu fügen kann."

Dracos Augen sind groß und er wischt sich über sein Gesicht. Bevor er sich entfernen kann, lege ich meine Arme um ihn und ziehe ihn an mich heran. Dracos Schultern zittern und sein Kopf fällt an meine Schulter als seine Arme sich um mich legen. Alles was ich tun kann, ist ihn so fest ich kann, zu umarmen.

Ich habe Draco nicht mehr weinen sehen seit er ein Junge in Hogwarts gewesen ist.

* * *

Es war ein anstrengender Tag und es ist fast Mitternacht als ich nach Hogwarts zurückkomme. Ich bin froh, die Gelegenheit zu haben, den langen Pfad durch die Ländereien zum Eingang der Lehrer gehen zu können, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Draco hatte sich beruhigt, als ich ging. Er hat Anita nach meiner Abreise erwartet. Es ist gut, dass er heute Nacht nicht allein sein wird.

Ich bin sehr stolz, dass Draco weniger um sich besorgt w, als um seine Mutter. Er weiß, dass das, was der Dunkle Lord beiden antun würde, eine Vergewaltigung ist. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfolgreich ist in dem, was er vor hat, wird er jedes Mitglied ihrer Familie vergewaltigt haben.

Dasselbe Monster behauptet, sie zu lieben. Möchte Teil der Familie sein.

Draco hat recht. Wir müssen ihn zerstören.

Ich gehe in meine Räumlichkeiten und werde etwas schlafen. Morgen werde ich erneut den Kampf aufnehmen. Ich werde mich abends mit Hermine treffen und wir werden alle Unterlagen durchgehen und danach suchen, was uns entgangen ist. Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass der Happy-Sleepy-Trank funktioniert. Ich werde mit Albus, Minerva und Bill morgen sprechen und ihnen sagen, dass wir entscheiden müssen, was wir tun werden, wenn der Dunkle Lord ein menschliches Opfer verwendet, um die Banne zu errichten.

Durch die Kerker gehend, spreche ich das Passwort, das mich in meine Quartiere einlässt.

Es tut gut, meine Panzerschichten abzunehmen und in mein ältestes, weiches, graues Nachtgewand zu schlüpfen. Nachdem ich den Tag in Drachenstiefeln verbracht habe, fühlt es sich ebenfalls gut an, meine nackten Füße in meine ausgetretenen Hausschuhe gleiten zu lassen.

Ich möchte weder Tee noch Feuerwhisky. Ich halte am Kamin und schicke der Küche eine Feuernachricht. Innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns habe ich eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade mit einem Sahnehäubchen, auf der kleine Schokoladensplitter gestreut sind. Ich setze mich in meinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin.

Aaah. Das tut gut. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts machen die beste heiße Schokolade, die man weit und breit finden kann.

Ich strecke meine langen Beine aus und schließe meine Augen. Es ist ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen. Ein Jobangebot von Gerhardt, durch das es möglich wäre, Hermine schneller zu heiraten als ich gehofft hatte. Professor Franks und Madame Long haben mein Dunkles Mal analysiert und sind überzeugt, dass es neutralisiert werden kann. Ein langes Gespräch mit Hermine über Kinder und unsere Zukunft. Treffen mit Draco, um über die Pläne des Ordens am 21. Juni zu sprechen und Umgang mit seiner Wut über das, was der Dunkle Lord ihm und seiner Mutter antun möchte. Grund zu befürchten, dass Riddle vielleicht beschließen könnte, einen seiner Todesser zu opfern, um die Banne in dieser Nacht zu sichern und unsere Pläne zunichte zu machen.

Gute Dinge, die mich für die Zukunft optimistisch stimmen. Schreckliche Möglichkeiten, die mich depressiv machen.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Ich fühle mich wohl und habe heiße Schokolade.

Ich frage mich, ob Hermine in unser Paar-Tagebuch geschrieben hat?

Das ist ausreichende Motivation, mich zu überzeugen, mich zu bewegen.

Die geschützte Schublade öffnend, sehe ein Glühen auf dem Einband des Tagebuchs.

Mich zurück setzend in meinen Lieblingssessel, nehme ich einen Schluck von meiner heißen Schokolade. Ich schlürfe die Sahne herunter. Anita hat recht. Die Beschaffenheit der dunklen Schokoladenstückchen im Gegensatz zu der Weichheit der Sahne ist eine sinnliche Erfahrung.

Vielleicht hat Hermine mir eine ihrer sinnlichen Nachrichten geschrieben. Ihr Zyklus sollte in ein paar Tagen zu Ende sein. Ich muss einen Weg finden…

Ich öffne das Tagebuch und beginne zu lesen.

* * *

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich hoffe, alles ist gut verlaufen bei deinem Treffen mit Draco. Er wollte dich unbedingt sehen, um über die Pläne des Ordens zu sprechen. Abgesehen davon bist du Familie für ihn und ich bin sicher, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, tut ihm gut._

_Du hast mich heute glücklich gemacht. Es war schön, Zeit mit dir auf unserem Kuschelsofa zu verbringen, nur zu reden. Dich besser kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen. Pläne für die Zukunft zu machen. Das war mein Ein und Alles._

_Ich habe beunruhigende Nachrichten. Du weißt, dass ich einen Brief von Kendra Smith bekommen habe, der Anwältin, die das Anwesen meiner Eltern verwaltet. Als Harry und Ron im Hauptquartier angekommen sind, habe ich sie gebeten, zum Haus meiner Eltern zu gehen und ein paar Ableger vom Fliederbusch meines Vaters zu besorgen bevor er von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Sie waren einverstanden und apparierten in einen nahe gelegenen Park und gingen dann weiter zum Haus. Als sie dort ankamen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie gingen zur Gasse hinter dem Haus, wo sie nicht so leicht gesehen werden und suchten nach Bannen. Sie fanden heraus, dass das Haus so abgeschirmt wird, dass wenn ein Zauberer das Anwesen betritt, Banne ausgelöst werden._

_Da ich es nicht mit Bannen belegt habe oder die Belegung in Auftrag gegeben habe, vermuten wir, dass es Zauberbanne der Art sind, vor denen du mich gewarnt hast. Sie könnten von einem Todesser gesetzt worden sein, damit sie durch meine Gegenwart ausgelöst werden. Keiner der Todesser kann wissen, dass ich seit dem 1. November 1997 nicht mehr dort gewesen bin und nicht vorhabe, jemals dahin zurückzukehren._

_Harry und Ron sagen, dass sie nicht feststellen konnten, wie lang die Zauberbanne schon dort sind. Jean und Remus planen, morgen dorthin zu gehen und sie weiter zu untersuchen._

_Es gibt noch eine weitere Sache, die Harry und Ron über das Haus herausgefunden haben. Als sie aus der Gasse kamen, fragte eines der Kinder in der Nachbarschaft, ob sie sich das Haus, in dem es spukt, angesehen haben. Anscheinend hat das Haus meiner Eltern in der Nachbarschaft den Ruf entwickelt, dass es Gespenster. Das Kind sagte, dass die Geister meiner Eltern dort erscheinen._

_Es ist nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich für Menschen, Geschichten darüber zu beginnen, dass es in einem Haus spukt, wenn es dort zu tragischen Todesfällen gekommen ist. Natürlich wissen die Nachbarn nicht, dass Mum und Dad ermordet wurden. Die offizielle Todesursache war eine Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung durch einen defekten Ofen._

_Oh, Severus. Was, wenn es wahr ist? Was, wenn Mum und Dad wegen der Art und Weise wie sie starben nicht friedlich ruhen und im Haus spuken? Als ich krank war, nach dem der Cruciatustrank über mich explodiert ist, sagtest du, dass ich mit ihnen gesprochen habe, als ob sie anwesend wären. Was, wenn sie es waren, weil sie Geister sind? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, daran zu denken. Sie verdienen es nicht, als Geister zu enden. Es bricht mir das Herz, zu denken, dass es überhaupt möglich ist._

_Ich musste alles aufbringen, um nicht zum Haus zu gehen._

_Ich bin nicht gegangen. Ich verspreche, nicht zu gehen. Ich werde nicht zum Friedhof gehen und ich werde nicht zum Haus gehen._

_Ich weiß, dass ich direkt in eine Falle laufen und dem Dunklen Lord übergeben würde. Das würde sicherlich der Situation meiner Eltern nicht helfen, wenn sie Geister sind._

_Morgen Abend wird es ein Treffen geben, um darüber zu sprechen. Albus wird morgen früh mit dir reden._

_Ich habe mit Ellen gesprochen. Ich habe ihr einen Brief gegeben, den sie Kendra geben kann, mit der Erlaubnis, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, was sie über das Haus meiner Eltern weiß. Ellen wird sie morgen treffen und sie warnen, sich vom Haus fernzuhalten._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre jetzt bei dir._

_In Liebe  
Hermine_

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
Severus an Hermine**

_Hermine,_

_ich kann so gut wie garantieren, dass das Gefühl deiner Nachbarn, dass das Haus von Geistern heimgesucht wird, ein Ergebnis der Banne ist. Es ist eine verbreitete Technik, die von den Todessern verwendet wird. Die Banne sind errichtet, um eine Angst vor Geistern zu verursachen und Muggel abzuschrecken._

_Wenn Muggel Angst vor Geistern haben und glauben, dass es in dem Haus spukt, wird es niemand kaufen. Die Todesser, die die Banne errichtet haben, müssen annehmen, dass du irgendwann zum Haus kommst, wenn es nicht akquiriert wird._

_Auf gar keinen Fall darfst du in die Nähe des Hauses gehen. Wenn du nur die kleinste Versuchung spürst, bleib morgen im Fuchsbau._

_Die ganze Situation riecht nach einer Falle._

_Als du verletzt warst und deine Eltern kamen, um dich zu trösten und über dich zu wachen, waren sie Eingebungen, keine Geister. __Du__ konntest sie sehen und hören, aber niemand von uns. Wenn sie Geister wären, hätte einer von uns sie gesehen oder gehört._

_Glaube weiter daran, dass deine Eltern in Frieden ruhen. Die Albträume, die du hattest, bevor sie dich besucht haben, haben aufgehört. Das wäre nicht der Fall, wenn deine Eltern Probleme hätten._

_Ich werde an dem Treffen morgen Abend teilnehmen und wir werden entscheiden, was wir unternehmen. Sei geduldig und vertrau mir._

_In Liebe  
Severus_

_tbc_

_--_

_Pikten ist ein Volksstamm aus Schottland, der aus der bronzezeitlichen Urbevölkerung und der ersten Welle keltischer Einwanderer hervorging._

_Baskin Robbins Ice Cream ist eine Ladenkette in Amerika._

_Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und ich werde es nächste Woche online stellen. :O)_

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!_


	92. Kapitel 92

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Im englischen Original erschien heute das 103. Kapitel und die finale Schlacht fand darin den Gewinner. Mir hat es sehr gut gefallen und ich werde mich bemühen, die euch fehlenden, deutschen Kapitel bis dahin schnell zu übersetzen._

_Jetzt aber erstmal zu Kapitel 92. Mit dem 93. Kapitel wird der Countdown eingeleitet für den Endkampf._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel! ;O)_

* * *

_**92. Kapitel:**_

**31. Mai 1999  
Severus**

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
Hermine an Severus**

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich bin so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass ich daran gar nicht gedacht habe. Zauberer können Muggel-Geister leichter sehen als Muggel. Anita hat mir von einem Geist erzählt, der ihre Nachbarschaft heimsucht. Frank Lloyd Wright, der amerikanische Architekt, hatte eine Muggel-Geliebte, die zusammen mit ihren Kindern ermordet wurde. Die Schulers leben in der Nachbarschaft, wo Wright gelebt hat. Die Geliebte spukt in der Nachbarschaft und Anita und ihre Mutter haben sie beide gesehen._

_Ich habe mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, was du mir erzählt hast, dass ich meine Eltern gesehen und mit ihnen gesprochen habe, als ich krank gewesen bin. Wenn niemand anderes außer mir sie gesehen oder gehört hat, müssen sie Seelen gewesen sein, keine Geister._

_Das macht Sinn. __Ich bin so erleichtert. Immerhin ist es eine Todesserszenerie. Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass ich erleichtert sein werde, das zu sagen._

_Bis heute Abend._

_In Liebe  
Hermine_

* * *

Minerva bietet mir den Teller mit Gebäck an. Ich wähle eine Apfeltasche aus und genieße den Buttergeschmack der süßen Rolle und den Zimt in der Apfelfüllung. Der Duft von Earl Grey Tee schwebt durch den Raum, die sanfte Brise, die durch das geöffnete Fenster in Albus Büro hereinkommt, aufteilend.

Diese Treffen vor dem Frühstück in Albus Büro sind zu regelmäßigen Ereignissen geworden. Nach dem reichlichen Mahl, das ich gestern gegessen habe und dieser kontinuierlichen Gebäckdiät, zeigt meine Hüfte langsam die Auswirkungen. Ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch, Speckröllchen zu entwickeln.

Ich frage mich, was Hermine über Speckröllchen denkt?

Mein Stoffwechsel ist schnell und es ist schwierig für mich, Gewicht zuzulegen. Ich denke, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich Speckröllchen entwickeln werde. Ich bin erst vierzig. Ich werde erst im mittleren Alter sein, wenn ich sechzig bin. Wenn ich älter werde und mein Stoffwechsel langsamer, könnte ich ein wenig dicker an meiner Hüfte werden.

Was würde Hermine denken, wenn ich um die Hüfte herum ein wenig zunehmen werde?

Was würde ich denken, wenn Hermine runder um die Hüfte werden würde? Frauen tendieren im Alter dazu, an ihren Hüften Gewicht zuzulegen.

Im Moment hat Hermine eine schmale Hüfte und feste Brüste. Wenn sie fünfzig oder sechzig ist, könnte sich das ändern, vor allem wenn wir die zwei Kinder haben, die sie sich wünscht.

Ihre Brüste würde man als durchschnittlich bezeichnen, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Wie würden sie aussehen, wenn sie herabhängen? Oder sie entwickelt einen Bauch durch die Babys? Schwangerschaftsstreifen? Es gibt Tränke gegen Schwangerschaftsstreifen.

Würde es mir etwas ausmachen?

Die Änderungen würden schrittweise kommen. Ich frage mich, ob ich sie wirklich bemerken würde?

Sie liebt mich, trotz meiner Narben, der Falten in meinem Gesicht und meines dünnen Körperbaus.

Werde ich sie lieben, wenn sie mollig wäre?

Vielleicht sind das Gründe, warum ein Paar zusammen alt wird. Die Veränderungen kommen mit der Zeit. Ich liebe sie jetzt und kann mir nicht vorstellen, sie weniger zu lieben, weil ihre Brüste angefangen haben, herunterzuhängen oder sie mollig wurde oder ihr Haar sich grau verfärbte. Wenn überhaupt, würden die gemeinsamen Erfahrungen über zwanzig Jahre mich sie noch mehr lieben lassen.

Vielleicht wird sie es nicht bemerken, wenn meine Hüfte nicht mehr so stramm ist und weiße Strähnen in meinem Haar erscheinen.

Der Punkt ist, dass wo immer wir hingehen werden, wir zusammen dorthin gehen. Die anderen Dinge sollten nicht stören.

Ich habe meine Apfeltasche gegessen und sehe davon ab, mir meine Finger abzulecken, wie ich es gern tun würde. Meine Serviette muss stattdessen herhalten.

"Remus und ich werden das Haus der Grangers besuchen und uns die Banne ansehen, wenn wir hier fertig sind", sagt Jean.

Wie es scheint, wurden die Ordensangelegenheiten besprochen während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass euch etwas Ungewöhnliches an den Bannen auffallen wird", kommentiere ich. „Nach Potters und Weasleys Beschreibung, klingen sie nach Todesserstandard. Ihr werdet einen Bannzauber vorfinden, der alle durchlässt, aber ein Signal auslöst, wenn eine magische Person anwesend ist. Der Bann kann dahingehend verfeinert werden, dass er nur Alarm bei einer bestimmten Person schlägt. Um das zu bewerkstelligen, benötigt man ein Haar, ein Stück Fingernagel oder etwas, dass die DNA der Person beinhaltet."

"Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Todesser Zugang zu Hermines Haar oder Fingernagelstück hat", bemerkt Remus.

"Bestimmt nicht", stimmt Minerva zu. „Wir haben unseren Schülern beigebracht, solche Dinge zu vernichten, damit keiner sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis benutzen kann."

"Hermine ist bestimmt sehr gewissenhaft in solchen Dingen", sagt Albus und nimmt sich ein zweites Plundergebäck. Es hat anscheinend Pflaumen oben auf, mit Zuckerguss darüber. Albus bestreicht es ausgiebig mit Butter. Ich habe niemals zuvor jemanden Butter auf ein Plunderstück streichen sehen.

Albus ist über 150 Jahre alt und isst Süßigkeiten wie ein Qualitätskontrolleur vom Honigtopf. Sein Stoffwechsel muss auch schnell sein. Ansonsten hätte er sehr viel Gewicht zugelegt, bedenkt man seine Ernährungsgewohnheiten.

"Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge, welcher der Angst-vor-Geister-Banne am wahrscheinlichsten benutzt wurde?", fragt Remus.

Ich glaube, ich sollte aufmerksam sein.

"_Furchterregende Geister"_, erwidere ich. "Die Todesser bevorzugen generell die deutschen Formen."

"Gute Wahl", antwortet Jean zustimmend. „Die deutschen Banne projizieren besonders schreckliche Bilder."

"Grindelwalds Anhänger konnten sie sehr gut zaubern", murmelt Albus mit seinem Pflaumenplunderstückchen im Mund. „Sie konnten Muggel schreiend die Straße hinunter schicken."

"Diese Information wird hilfreich sein", sagt Remus. „Es wird uns viel Zeit ersparen, die Banne zu identifizieren."

"Es gibt ein weiteres Problem, über das wir anfangen sollten, nachzudenken", erwidere ich. „Es kam mir in den Sinn, dass der Dunkle Lord ein menschliches Opfer am 21. Juni verwenden könnte, um Malfoy Manor mit Bannen zu belegen."

Albus hört auf, sein Plunderteilchen zu kauen.

Jean murmelt etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, das ich nicht verstehen kann.

Minerva hantiert mit ihrer feinen China-Teetasse herum und es klirrt laut, als sie die Untertasse berührt.

Remus fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar und sagt "Heilige Scheiße".

"Gut gesagt", merke ich an.

"All unsere Pläne wären dahin", sagt Minerva verzweifelt. „Uns wird es nicht möglich sein, die Banne zu durchdringen. Riddles neuer Körper wird empfangen werden und er wird Madame Malfoy hinter diesen Bannen halten. Uns wird es unmöglich sein, ihn aufzuhalten. Selbst wenn wir bereit wären, Narzissa Malfoy zu töten, um die Geburt zu verhindern, wird es uns nicht möglich sein, in ihre Nähe zu kommen, bis das Kind geboren ist und vom Dunklen Lord in Besitz genommen wurde."

Jean sieht zu Albus, der das, was von seinem Pflaumenplunderteilchen übrig geblieben ist, auf den Teller legt. Anscheinend hat er seinen Appetit verloren.

"Mir sind keine Möglichkeiten bekannt für das Brechen von Bannen, die durch ein menschliches Opfer geschaffen wurden, ohne ein weiteres menschliches Opfer zu benutzen, um sie zu deaktivieren", sagt Albus und schaut grimmig.

"Das steht nicht zur Option", sagt Jean. „Wir können uns nicht auf deren Niveau herablassen."

"Was, wenn es ein freiwilliges Opfer ist?", fragt Remus widerstrebend. „Wir sollten die Möglichkeit, dass es jemanden gibt, der bereit ist, sich freiwillig zu melden, nicht ignorieren. Schließlich reden wir darüber, den Dunklen Lord zu beseitigen. Es gibt kaum eine Familie unter uns, die niemanden im Krieg verloren hat."

Jean sucht nach Worten.

"Okay", sagt sie und steckt ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren. Sie sieht keinen von uns direkt an. „Es schadet nicht oder beeinträchtigt etwas, nicht wenigstens darüber zu sprechen." Sie hebt ihren Kopf und sieht zu Albus. „Gibt es jemanden im Orden oder im Umfeld des Ordens, der eine tödliche Krankheit hat? Der bereit wäre, Selbstmord zu begehen, um die Banne zu senken?"

"Collette Bower", murmelt Minerva und sieht auf ihre Teetasse hinab. „Sie hat ihren ersten Mann und ihre älteste Tochter im ersten Krieg verloren."

"Sie kommt nicht in Frage", sagt Albus kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr Zustand ist im Endstadium, aber sie ist bereits dem Schwachsinn verfallen. Sie könnte unmöglich eine bewusste Einwilligung geben."

"Was ist mit Walter Selkirk?", schlägt Minerva widerstrebend vor. „Seine Lungen sind unheilbar geschädigt durch übermäßigen Kontakt mit Drachenfeuer. Er hat nur noch ein paar Monate zu leben. Er könnte es als Gelegenheit sehen, einen ehrenvollen und bedeutungsvollen Tod im Kampf zu haben, anstatt jämmerlich zu ersticken, völlig bettlägerig."

"Nach einem Leben als Drachenbändiger", führe ich an, "wird er das wohl bevorzugen."

"Das müssen wir nicht jetzt entscheiden", sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht dazu kommen kann, aber lasst uns versuchen, eine Alternative zu finden. Dort draußen gibt es vielleicht etwas, von dem wir noch nichts wissen."

"Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass die europäische Zauberergesellschaft nichts hat, von dem wir noch nichts wissen", lege ich dar und ergreife die Möglichkeit, die Diskussion, wen wir vielleicht opfern können, zu beenden. „Wir sollten nicht davon ausgehen, dass keine andere Kultur damit Erfolg hatte."

"Es gibt genügend Magie der Azteken und Maya, die wir nicht kennen", sagt Jean nickend.

"Oder magische Formen aus dem Orient", kommentiert Albus und klingt erleichtert. „Wir sollten unsere amerikanischen Verbündeten nicht vergessen. Sie könnten etwas wissen, das uns vielleicht hilft."

„Wir sollten Limnoreia Lovegood hinzuziehen", schlage ich vor. „Ihre Erfahrung mit Bannen könnte unbezahlbar sein."

"Ausgezeichneter Vorschlag", verkündet Albus und klingt optimistischer. „Darauf hätte ich kommen müssen. Ich werde mit ihr heute Morgen darüber sprechen, am Treffen heute Abend teilzunehmen."

"Das Treffen wird im Hauptquartier stattfinden müssen", erinnert Minerva ihn. „Limnoreia wird nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, solange Sybil anwesend ist."

Ich verstecke mein Lachen hinter meiner Hand.

"Steckt da eine Geschichte dahinter, von der ich noch nicht gehört habe?", fragt Remus und schaut verwirrt.

"Nach all der Zeit", unterbricht Jean, "hat sie noch immer niemanden gefunden, der den Rest des Fluches entfernen kann?"

"Das Problem ist die Interaktion zwischen den zwei Flüchen und dem Zauber", seufzt Albus. „Sie zieht auch immer noch Frösche an."

Ich huste vorsorglich, um mein Lachen zu verbergen. Minerva starrt mich an.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Severus Snape", belehrt sie mich.

Ich räuspere mich in dem Versuch, mich zu beherrschen.

"Tatsächlich", sagt Jean, "ist es witzig. Außer, dass ich nicht weiß, wie sie sich fühlt, nach zehn Jahren Trelawney aus dem Weg zu gehen und von Fröschen verfolgt zu werden."

Ich kann mich nicht mehr länger beherrschen.

"Wenigstens war sie nicht anwesend während Umbridges Regierung", kommentiere ich so trocken wie ich kann.

"Du lieber Gott, dass wäre tödlich gewesen", sagt eine Minerva mit weit geöffneten Augen. „Dolores, die Kröte, wäre auch noch hinter ihr her gewesen."

Remus schaut verwirrt während wir anderen lachen.

Es ist gut, dass wir für einen Augenblick die Anspannung gelöst haben, da ich noch weitere Informationen habe, die ich weitergeben muss.

"Ich wurde neulich Nacht zum Dunklen Lord gerufen", teile ich mit. „Es ist nichts passiert, was uns in diesem Moment zum Handeln veranlassen muss. Wie auch immer, euch sollte bewusst sein, dass der Dunkle Lord Pläne schmiedet für die Zeit, wenn er seine neue Identität als Mitglied der Malfoy-Familie eingenommen hat."

"Was hat Babymort vor?", fragt Jean.

"Es ging viel mehr um die Pläne über die abgestoßene Hülle seines derzeitigen Körpers", erwidere ich. „Er möchte einen Kampf zwischen dem Orden und ausgewählten Todessern initiieren. Ich soll Möglichkeiten recherchieren, wie man seinen Körper reanimieren kann, damit vorgegeben werden kann, dass Potter den Dunklen Lord tötet, inklusive dem, was den unsterblichen Teil beinhaltet."

"Das ist eine clevere Idee", bemerkt Minerva. „Die Zaubererwelt wird in falscher Sicherheit gewogen für die siebzehn Jahre, die der Dunkle Lord benötigt, um seinen Erwachsenenstatus zu erreichen."

"Du hast gesagt, _ausgewählte Todesser_ würden an dieser Schlacht teilnehmen?", kommentiert Albus.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat beschlossen, die Herde zu selektieren", erkläre ich. „Er hat beschlossen, dass einige Todesser eine Last für seine Zukunftspläne darstellen. Er beabsichtigt, mir eine Liste von denen zu geben, die auf die eine oder andere Weise getötet werden sollen. Die erste Person, die er genannt hat, war Bellatrix."

"Er wird seinen treuesten Anhänger opfern?", fragt Remus überrascht.

"Seinen fanatischsten Anhänger", stelle ich klar. „Er nannte ihren Irrsinn als Grund. Sie ist eine außergewöhnlich interessante Wahl, da er ihr einen neuen Körper versprochen hat und Unsterblichkeit, wenn er einmal demonstriert hat, dass die Methode funktioniert."

"Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Pragmatiker der ersten Garde", sagt Albus. „Er hat Recht mit seiner Abschätzung, dass Bellatrix Lestrange eine Belastung für die Zukunft ist. Zwischen ihrer mentalen Instabilität, ihrem kriminellen Hintergrund und ihrer Verbindung zu Narzissa Black Malfoy, stellt sie ein großes Problem dar. Darf ich raten, dass Rudolphus und Rabastan ebenfalls auf der Liste stehen?"

"Du spekulierst richtig", erwidere ich mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. „Er hat ein paar erwähnt, die er beabsichtigt zu retten. Rutherford ist nicht als Todesser in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Pettigrew müsste sich wahrscheinlich verstecken. Er plant sogar, dass Ima LeDrox von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wird."

"Wie will er das machen?", fragt Jean in einem trügerisch ruhigen Ton. „Es gibt Zeugen, die ihre Teilnahme bei der Ermordung der McKinnon bestätigt haben."

Nach all den Jahren hat es Jean perfektioniert, ein Bild der Ruhe abzugeben, wenn über die Ermordung ihrer Familie gesprochen wird. Ich weiß sehr genau, dass ihre Wut heute noch genauso frisch ist, wie an dem Tag als es geschah.

"LeDrox hat kurz mit mir nach dem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen", erwidere ich. „Sie sagt, dass behauptet werden wird, ein Vielsaftdoppelgänger habe die Verbrechen begangen. Mehr weiß ich darüber nicht."

"Das Alibi des Vielsaftdoppelgängers ist genauso klassisch wie die Ausrede _Ich stand unter dem Imperius_", schnaubt Jean.

"Wir sollten LeDrox nicht unterschätzen", sagt Remus zu Jean. „Sie hat es bewerkstelligt, seit dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords inkognito in Europa zu leben. Sie mag widerwärtig sein, aber alles deutet daraufhin, dass sie klug ist, bedacht vorgeht und irgendwo eine Menge Geld liegen hat."

"Einverstanden", antworte ich. "Sie sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr hilft. Ich vermute, dass ihr wirklicher Schuldige als jemand enttarnt wird, der bereits verstorben ist und Tagebücher oder andere Belege hinterlassen hat."

"Es gibt Methoden, die beweisen, dass Beweise gefälscht wurden", sagt Jean, ihre Wut beginnt an die Oberfläche zu steigen.

"Ich weiß, wie frustrierend das für dich sein muss", sagt Minerva mitfühlend. „Ich habe Gaius früh im ersten Krieg verloren und es ist immer noch schmerzhaft daran zu denken, dass ich nie Gerechtigkeit für ihn bekommen habe. Meine Vermutung ist, dass LeDrox bereits den Imperius an einem möglichen Kandidaten angewendet hat. Wenn dieser Kandidat Selbstmord begeht, dann wird er oder sie mit einem Dunklen Mal gefunden werden und einem Abschiedsbrief oder Tagebuch, in dem er oder sie alles gesteht."

"Wir dürfen sie niemals unterschätzen", führt Albus an und streicht seinen Bart. „Sogar unter ihren Ravenclaw-Mitschülern wurde sie für ihren logischen Verstand und ihr Stipendium hochgeschätzt. Sie erlangte die Position der Schulsprecherin und hat diesen Posten hervorragend ausgefüllt."

"So wie es Tom Riddle zu seiner Zeit als Schulsprecher getan hat", unterbricht Minerva. „Und Lucius Malfoy zu seiner Zeit. Die Führungsfähigkeiten, die in dieser Position gelernt werden, wurden schlecht genutzt."

"Schlecht genutzt beschreibt es nicht mal annähernd", sagt Jean wütend, erhebt sich aus ihrem Stuhl und läuft durch den Raum. „Ein paar Jahre danach war sie die Lieblingsattentäterin des Dunklen Lords. Noch ein paar weitere Jahre und sie ermordete persönlich meine Eltern und meine zwei Brüder, zusammen mit Tanten, Onkeln und Cousins. Es war eine geschäftige Nacht für sie als der Dunkle Lord beschlossen hatte, die McKinnon-Familie mit einem Mal auszulöschen."

Jean dreht uns den Rücken zu und beginnt, ihre feuchten Wangen mit ihrem Handrücken abzuwischen.

Warum ist es so, dass die Frauen in meinem Leben niemals ein Taschentuch dabei haben? Ich suche in der Innentasche meiner Lehrerrobe und ziehe eines von meinen heraus. Ich durchquere den Raum und halte es ihr hin. Sie schnieft und nimmt es aus meiner Hand.

"Sprecht ruhig weiter", murmelt sie und lässt es wie einen Befehl klingen. Jean winkt mich weg, während sie sich wieder fängt.

Der Rest von uns erstellt eine Liste mit Themen für das Ordenstreffen heute Abend und Jean kehrt zu ihrem Platz zurück.

"Das ist persönlich", verkündet sie wütend. „Am 21. Juni will ich ein Stück dieser Schlampe."

Was ein sehr guter Grund ist, warum Jean nicht mit LeDrox kämpfen sollte. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Jean die Kraft und die Fähigkeiten hat, sich mit ihr zu duellieren. In diesem einen Fall könnten Jeans Gefühle ihr den Sieg kosten. Wir werden später darüber reden.

"Verständlich", sagt Minerva, "aus dem selben Grund warum ich ein Stück von Rabastan Lestrange haben will."

Die beiden Frauen nicken sich verstehend zu.

"Ahem." Ich unterbreche den Moment zwischen den beiden. "Während ihr zwei eure Rache plant, gibt es eine weitere Sache, die ich gern besprechen möchte, die Ima LeDrox angeht."

"Und die wäre?", fragt Remus.

"Sie hat beschlossen, dass wir ein reizendes Paar abgeben würden, wenn wir Minerva erst mal beseitigt haben."

Es gibt Zeiten, in denen offene Worte am befriedigensten sind.

Jean schaut empört.  
Albus schaut amüsiert.  
Remus schaut verdutzt.  
Minerva kichert hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Ich genieße es so sehr, deine Geliebte zu sein", verkündet Minerva in ihrer verführerischsten Stimme als sie mit ihren Augen zu mir hin klimpert.

Jean ist übergegangen zu erbost.  
Albus schielt und versucht sehr hart, nicht zu lachen.  
Remus schaut, als hätte er gerade den Witz verstanden.  
Minerva grinst wie eine Grinsekatze.

"Bevor Jean beginnt, Flüche zu schleudern aufgrund deiner offensichtlichen Untreue in deiner Beziehung mit Miss Granger", sagt Albus und hat Schluckauf von dem Versuch, das Lachen zurückzuhalten, "solltest du ihr wirklich den Rest der Geschichte erzählen."

"Im Januar", beginne ich, "hat der Dunkle Lord mir aufgetragen, Minerva zu verführen..."

* * *

**Später Nachmittag**

Die Tür zum Keller ist angelehnt und ich kann Hermine und Jean sprechen hören als ich mich der Treppe nähere.

"Das hättest du sehen müssen, als Mike kam, um mit mir in Hogwarts zu leben", sagt Jean. „Er hat eine komplette Sicherheitsüberprüfung von jedem Klassenraum und vom Schloss vorgenommen. Albus war zunächst kooperativ, weshalb die Geländer an jeder Treppe installiert wurden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, es gab zwei der sich bewegenden Treppen, wo man sich nur auf die Magie verlassen konnte, dass die Schüler nicht hinunter fielen?"

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Gründer so leichtsinnig gewesen sind", sagt Hermine und klingt überrascht.

"Mike hat herausgefunden", fährt Jean fort, „das es eine Zeit gab, in der das Paar Treppen dafür geschaffen wurde, herauszufinden, welche Schüler muggelgeboren waren. Die Treppen bewegten sich schneller, wenn sich Muggelgeborene auf ihnen befanden. Ich vermute, Slytherin war der Auffassung, wenn die Schüler nicht über genügend Magie verfügten, um sich auf den Treppen zu halten, sie es verdienten, ein paar Etagen nach unten zu fallen."

Ich glaube, das sind genug verunglimpfende Äußerungen über mein sexuelles Vorbild.

Ich öffne die Tür ganz und gehe hinab ins Labor. Hermine kommt zum Ende der Treppe, um mich zu begrüßen. Aber anstatt mich liebevoll zu begrüßen, wie ich es angenommen habe, steht sie dort mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt und funkelt mich an.

"Hat Salazar Slytherin das wirklich getan?", fragt sie anklagend.

"Hat Salazar Slytherin was wirklich getan?", frage ich unschuldig.

Jean schnaubt.

"Okay", sagt Hermine und versucht, listig auszusehen, was bei einem Gryffindor nie gut funktioniert. „Lass uns annehmen, dass du nichts gehört hast von dem, worüber Jean und ich gesprochen haben."

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um ein plausibles Dementi abzugeben und habe keine Möglichkeit, zu antworten, da Hermine es ignoriert und fortfährt.

"Jean sagt, dass ihr Ehemann ein Sicherheitsbeauftragter ist, der eine komplette Untersuchung des Schlosses vorgenommen hat, als sie hier gelebt haben."

"Hat er", erwidere ich. "Es war sehr nützlich. Er hat Verfahrensvorschläge für den Zaubertränkeklassenraum gemacht, nach denen ich bis heute vorgehe." Da ich nicht gern weiter über Salazar Slytherin diskutieren möchte, wende ich mich an Jean.

"Ich glaube, die für sich wichtigste Änderung, die Mike angewiesen hat, war dass Albus seinen Bart zusammenbindet", erwidere ich grinsend.

Hermine steht da und schaut ziemlich überrascht. Jean beginnt zu lachen und Hermine sieht sie an, ihre Augen sind groß vor Überraschung.

"Dein Ehemann ist verantwortlich dafür, dass der Direktor diese Schnurr um seinen Bart trägt?", fragt sie erstaunt.

"Albus war aufgebracht als Mike das in seinen Bericht aufgenommen hat", sagt Jean, immer noch kichernd.

"Jeder vom Kollegium hat sich hinter seinem Rücken darüber gefreut", ergänze ich. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie es gewesen ist, am Lehrertisch zu sitzen."

"Albus Bart wurde fortwährend durch das Essen, das weiter gereicht wurde, geschleift", sagt Jean mit einem Schaudern. „Du hast Haare gefunden…"

"Urgh", verkündet Hermine angewidert.

"Du sagst es", erwidere ich und nicke zustimmend. „Oder er hat Essen aus seinem Bart heraus gepuhlt."

"Iiih", ergänzt Hermine.

"Es gibt Dinge, die sollten Kindern nicht gezeigt werden", sagt Jean und schüttelt ihren Kopf in Missbilligung.

"Auch Erwachsene sollten das nicht zu sehen bekommen", kommentiere ich.

Hermine schaut verwirrt.

"Warum hat er es nicht in meinen ersten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts getragen?", fragt sie.

"Nachdem er der Anweisung ein paar Jahre Folge geleistet hatte", erkläre ich, "hat Albus eine neue Bartspülung ausprobiert. Sie hat seinen Bart weißer und weicher gemacht, zumindest laut Poppy." Ich möchte nicht, dass andere denken, ich würde Albus Bart bewundern oder darin herumfummeln. „Er behauptete, dass er weniger Spliss hätte und weniger Haare verlieren würde. Er hat eine Beschwerde darüber eingereicht, seinen Bart zusammenbinden zu müssen."

"Es hat Jahre gebraucht, bis die Beschwerde vor den Schulausschuss gekommen ist. Während dieser Zeit war es ihm erlaubt, seinen Bart offen zu tragen. Sein Bart mag weicher und weißer gewesen sein, aber er glitt noch immer durch das Essen, welches weitergereicht wurde", beklage ich mich. „Das war eines der Argumente, welches von Lucius Malfoy verwendet wurde, zusammen mit dem, dass Schüler versteinert wurden, durch die Albus während dem Debakel mit dem Basilisken von seinem Amt als Direktor enthoben wurde."

"Als er zurückgekommen ist, hat Albus beschlossen, dem Schulrat keinen weiteren Grund zu geben, ihn zu ermahnen. Seit dem hält er seinen Bart zusammengebunden."

"Zur Erleichterung aller, kann ich mir vorstellen", kommentiert Jean.

"Immer, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kommt, haben wir alle Mitleid mit Albus wegen der Ungerechtigkeit der ganzen Sache", versichere ich Jean. „In Wahrheit sind wir alle sehr zufrieden mit dem Schulrat, den Bart unter Kontrolle bekommen zu haben."

Hermine scheint die Geschichte zu amüsieren.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Bart des Direktors solche Kontroversen verursacht hat", sagt sie.

"Seit den 1950iger Jahren, wenn du Minerva fragst", sagt Jean neckend. „Solltest du aber nicht. Sie kann dir Stunden darüber berichten."

Was uns zum eigentlichen Thema hier zurückbringt. Ich sehe, dass Jean am Computer gearbeitet hat. Hermine hat ein zwei Meter langes Stück Pergament auf dem Labortisch ausgerollt. Es ist übersät mit Nummern, Zeichen, Runen und verschiedenen Arithmantiksymbolen. Ich sehe eine freie Fläche, die nur darauf wartet, ausgefüllt zu werden.

"Konntet ihr heute Fortschritte machen?", frage ich.

"Ein wenig", erwidert Hermine. "Der Zauber, der das Schild von dem Glasbehälter löst, damit dieser den Happy-Sleepy umschließt und für 90 Sekunden an Ort und Stelle bleibt, reagiert mit den Zaubern, die den Kokainrauch und den Dunst des Feuerblasenextraktes drei Sekunden danach hervorbringen."

"Wir haben gerade die Kalkulationen beendet, bei denen wir Morimotos Drittes Zeitprinzip angewendet haben", sagt Jean und winkt in Richtung Computer. „Wenn Hermine diese in die handgeschriebene Formel eingearbeitet hat, werden wird die Magie darüber laufen lassen. Wir hoffen, dass es uns sagt, ob wir ausgleichen können, in dem wir den Hubertus Mogelfaktor anwenden oder ob wir es noch weiter herunter brechen müssen. Wenn wir das herausgefunden haben, werden wir die Formel für die Auflösung des Schildes und dem Bannen des Rauches und Dunstes, damit diese nicht in die Luft entlassen werden, verfeinern."

"Ich brauche ungefähr zehn Minuten, um das aufzuschreiben", sagt Hermine. „Haben wir noch genügend Zeit vor dem Treffen?"

"Ich glaube ja", antworte ich. "Einige der entscheidenden Ordensmitglieder sind noch nicht angekommen."

"Gut", erwidert Hermine. "Ich werde weitermachen."

Sie nimmt eine Schreibfeder zur Hand, tippt sie in das Tintenfässchen und beginnt, zu schreiben.

Jean sitzt am Computer, deshalb nutze ich die Gelegenheit mir anzusehen, wie man eine Arithmantik-Tabelle benutzt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, das so schnell zu verstehen. Nur das Auffinden der richtigen Taste auf der Tastatur dauert Sekunden des Suchens, bevor ich sie lokalisiere. Wir sind kaum voran gekommen, als das kratzende Geräusch stoppt.

"Fertig", verkündet Hermine. "Ihr könnt es noch mal überprüfen, bevor ich die Magie laufen lasse."

Wir hören mit der Computereinweisung auf und gesellen uns zu Hermine an den Tisch. Die lange Pergamentrolle ist übersät mit Hermines präziser Handschrift. Ich überprüfe die obere Hälfte, welche richtig geschrieben ist. Weniger hätte ich von ihr auch nicht erwartet.

Jean murmelt vor sich hin, als sie die untere Hälfte der zwei Meter langen Gleichung durchliest. Jean nickt Hermine zu. „Das sieht gut aus. Mach weiter."

Wir treten zurück, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab herauszieht und die Beschwörungen spricht, die die Formel aktivieren. Die Zeichen auf dem Pergament rekonfigurieren sich in einem Wirbel aus sich bewegender Tinte und Licht. Sobald sich das Geschriebene in einer erkennbaren Form niedergelassen hat und das Licht verschwindet, treten wir vor, um nachzusehen.

Hermines Finger reisen die Länge der Formel entlang bis sie den signifikanten Teil erreichen. Sie stoppt nach der Hälfte des Abschnitts und wir lehnen uns vor, um das Ergebnis zu sehen. Im Endergebnis steht eine Null in der Gleichung, die nicht ausreichende Informationen, um das Problem zu lösen, anzeigt.

"Mist", verkündet Hermine und klingt extrem frustriert.

"Mist, so ist es", bestätigt Jean ebenfalls frustriert.

"Sieh es von der positiven Seite. Wenigstens ist eine weitere Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen", führe ich an. Ich kann ihre Enttäuschung sehen in Anbetracht der Dringlichkeit unserer Mission.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben werde, an dem Severus Snape derjenige sein wird, der mich ermuntert, das Positive an etwas zu sehen", beklagt sich Jean ironisch. „Ich baue auf dich, der zynischste Bastard im Universum zu sein. Du erschütterst meine Weltansicht."

"Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsen, "ich habe gelogen."

Hermine lacht und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Das hier hat uns den ganzen Nachmittag gekostet", seufzt Hermine. „Du hast recht mit dem Positiven. Wenigstens haben wir den Computer. Ohne ihn hätten wir die Simulationen nicht durchführen können. Das hat uns viel Zeit erspart, in dem wir die Richtlinien, die notwendig sind, eingegrenzt haben."

"Wenn nach dem Treffen noch genügend Zeit ist", sagt Jean, "werden wir mit den Kalkulationen für das Fünfte Zeitprinzip von Morimoto beginnen."

"Er hat siebenunddreißig Zeitprinzipien", stöhnt Hermine und zieht frustriert ihr Haar nach hinten. „Vierzehn von ihnen sind für unser Problem potenziell relevant. Wenn wir das Problem gelöst haben, werden wir nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, den Glasbehälter herzustellen. Wir können keine der Zutaten vorbereiten bis wir uns sicher sind, dass der ganze Prozess funktionieren wird und die Tränke mit den Zaubern in dem Glas kompatibel sind."

"Das ist ein guter Grund, eine Pause einzulegen", verkündet Jean. „Wir müssen ein wenig recherchieren, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir Prinzip sieben oder dreizehn als nächstes ausprobieren. Abgesehen davon habe ich Hunger. Ich kann nicht denken mit leerem Magen."

"Auch wenn das Abendessen noch nicht fertig ist", bietet Hermine an, "können wir immer etwas Tee und ein paar Kekse von Dobby bekommen. Eine Pause würde meiner mentalen Verfassung gut tun. Ich könnte mal an etwas anderes denken."

"Ich möchte wissen, war ihr über die Banne an deinem Elternhaus herausgefunden habt", äußere ich.

* * *

Meine Neugierde über die Banne an Hermines Elternhaus ist noch nicht gestillt. Wir kommen rechtzeitig in die Küche, um zu sehen, wie einige Ordensmitglieder eintreffen. Dobby ist in seiner Küche beschäftigt. Eindringlingen werden Teller, gefüllt mit Italienischen Rindfleisch Sandwichs gegeben, die nach Hermine Rezept gemacht wurden, und Pommes Frites, in einer Form, die sie als Waffel-Fritten bezeichnet. Wir werden dann unseres Weges gewiesen, damit wir unser Essen genießen können und den Hauselfen in Frieden lassen.

Ich ziehe mir einen Esszimmerstuhl heran, um den beiden Damen das Sofa zu überlassen. Sehr zu meiner freudigen Überraschung resultiert das darin, dass Hermine und Jean sich Stühle herzaubern, um rechts und links von mir zu sitzen.

Bill und Arthur sind kurz nach Chester Sommersby angekommen. Moody sitzt auf einem der Esszimmerstühle, isst ein Sandwich, das er selbst mitgebracht hat und sieht uns alle misstrauisch an. Ellens lachendes Gesicht, gefolgt von dem Rest von ihr, kommt gerade zur Tür herein. Sie zieht sich einen weiteren Esszimmerstuhl heran, damit sie neben Hermine sitzen kann.

Mir vierzig Jahren sitze ich endlich am Äquivalent des Coole-Kinder-Tisches.

"Ich bin hier in meiner Mittagspause", sagt Ellen und setzt ihren Teller auf ihrem Schoss ab. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben."

Bevor wir ein leises Gespräch über das beginnen können, was über die Banne herausgefunden wurde, erscheint Albus zusammen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und Limnoreia Lovegood im Schlepptau. Sie präsentieren einen ziemlichen Kontrast in ihren Aufmachungen. Albus trägt limettengrüne Roben, auf denen orange Blumen gestickt sind. Um seinen Bart trägt er ein passendes orangefarbenes Band, anscheinend dabei nicht bedenkend, dass die Anweisung gegen lose Bärte außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht gilt.

Vielleicht mag er das orangefarbene Band wirklich.

Shacklebolt sieht heute besonders lebendig aus, indem er gelbe Roben trägt, die in blau eingefasst sind und einem passenden Fes.

Limnoreia schiebt sich im Vergleich förmlich in den Hintergrund. Von ihr wurde immer gesagt, dass sie ruhig und unaufdringlich ist. Sie trägt Roben in einem sanften Braun, fast die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Haar und ihrer Augen. Ich frage mich, ob dass Absicht ist? Ihre Spezialität ist die Abschirmung und die meisten Banne sollen unbemerkt bleiben, bis sie ausgelöst werden. Vielleicht mag sie es nicht, im Vordergrund zu stehen.

Remus gesellt sich zur Gruppe und setzt sich in seinen Schaukelstuhl. Potter und der junge Weasley sitzen zu beiden Seiten neben dem Werwolf.

"Ich habe dieses Treffen einberufen, um kürzlich eingetretene Ereignisse zu besprechen", verkündet Albus. „Bevor wir beginnen, muss ich jemanden vorstellen, den einige von euch noch nicht kennen." Albus streckt seine Hand vor und Limnoreia erhebt sich.

"Ich bin Limnoreia Lovegood", sagt sie, „die Eigentümerin und Betreiberin von Lovegood und Mitarbeiter. Wir betreiben in der ganzen Welt handelsübliche Banne und Bannanalysen." Sie lächelt und nickt Jean zu. „Wie einige der Ordensmitglieder, die an diesem Treffen teilnehmen, habe auch ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Ich war erfreut von Albus zu hören, dass der Fluch auf diesem Posten endlich gebrochen wurde." Sie grinst Bill an und verneigt sich vor ihm. „Ich wünsche dir eine lange und erfolgreiche Zeit auf dem Posten, den wir alle gern länger behalten hätten."

"Danke", erwidert Bill, erhebt sich, um mit einer ritterlichen Verbeugung zu antworten.

Es wird sich Zeit genommen, um Limnoreia Potter und Hermine vorzustellen, die sie noch nicht kennen. Ich ergreife die Gelegenheit, um mit Jean zu flüstern.

"Wärst du länger als das Jahr geblieben, wenn der Fluch an dir vorbeigegangen wäre?"

Jean nickt traurig. "Ich hatte in dem Jahr viel Spaß. Die Dummköpfe zu unterrichten war lustiger als ich erwartet hatte. Es war die Krönung, frei durch das Schloss und die Verbotene Abteilung laufen zu können."

"Und Albus Roben schwarz zu verwandeln", ergänze ich.

"Vor allem das Verwandeln von Albus Roben in schwarz", erwidert sie mit Nachdruck.

Hermine kehrt zurück von ihrer Bekanntmachung mit Limnoreia und setzt sich neben mich. Wir sehen uns an und ich wünsche mir, dass wir allein sind, damit ich meinen Arm um sie legen kann. Wir hatten heute keine Zeit für unser Kuschelsofa.

Limnoreia setzt sich und Albus fängt erneut an.

"Der erste Zweck dieses Treffens ist, zu besprechen, was über die Banne am Haus der Grangers herausgefunden wurde. Ich rufe Harry und Ronald auf, der Gruppe zu berichten, was sie dort gestern in Erfahrung bringen konnten."

Erstaunlicherweise ist es Weasley, der sich erhebt, um zu sprechen.

"Gestern Nachmittag sind Harry und ich zum Haus von Hermines Eltern gegangen, in der Absicht, Ableger von einem Fliederbusch, an dem ihr ziemlich viel liegt, abzuschneiden. Wir sind zu einem Park appariert, der sich ein paar Straßen weiter von dem Haus befindet. Bevor wir das Anwesen betraten, sagte Harry, dass er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hat, was das Haus angeht. Wir sind zu der Gasse hinter dem Haus gegangen und haben ein paar Tests vorgenommen. Wir haben um das Haus herum Banne gefunden. Unsere kurze Analyse hat gezeigt, dass ein Bann gesetzt wurde, damit er bei der Anwesenheit einer magischen Person ausgelöst wird. Der andere war ein Muggel-Abwehrbann."

Potter übernimmt den Bericht von seinem Platz auf dem Fußboden aus.

"In der Gegend haben Kinder gespielt und wir konnten keine weiterführenden Analysen durchführen, ohne zu riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, irgendeinen Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber zu sprechen, aus Angst, die Banne auszulösen."

"Deshalb beschlossen wir, wieder zu gehen", fährt Weasley fort. „Als wir aus dem Gässchen hervor kamen, lief ein Kind auf uns zu und fragte uns, ob wir uns das Haus, in dem es spukt, angesehen hätten."

Hermine sieht zu Potter und Weasley, Traurigkeit liegt in ihren Gesichtszügen. Die zwei erwidern ihren Blick, die Traurigkeit ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke steht dem ihren in nichts nach.

"Das Kind hat uns erzählt, dass zwei Menschen im vorletzten Jahr im Haus gestorben sind und es seitdem heimsuchen", beendet Weasley.

"Wir sind hierher zurückgekommen und haben Hermine, Remus und Jean von dem erzählt, was wir herausgefunden haben", sagt Potter.

"Und wir haben versprochen, heute dorthin zu gehen, um weiter zu ermitteln", ergänzt Remus.

"Bevor wir damit beginnen", sagt Ellen, "ich muss bald gehen. Kann ich deshalb jetzt meinen Bericht abgeben?"

Ellen wird das Wort erteilt.

"Meine Tochter, Kendra, kümmert sich um Hermines Rechtsangelegenheiten", berichtet Ellen. „Da sie sich um das Haus kümmert, hat Hermine mich gebeten, mit ihr zu sprechen, um herauszufinden, ob sie etwas von den Bannen weiß. Auf diese Weise würde, wenn sich im Anwaltsbüro, wo sie arbeitet, ein Todesser oder Sympathisant befindet, nichts zum Dunklen Lord gelangen. Es gibt KEINE Anzeichen, dass Kendra etwas damit zu tun hat", sagt Ellen streng während sie Moody böse ansieht.

"Harrumph", erwidert er grollend zurück.

"Wie auch immer", fährt sie fort, "wir haben uns heute zum Mittagessen getroffen wie auch schon zu ein paar früheren Gelegenheiten. Eine Mutter und ihre Tochter, die zusammen zu Mittag essen, erwecken keinen Verdacht. Ich habe ihr ein Schreiben gegeben, in dem Hermine uns die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, ihre rechtlichen Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Kendra offenbarte, dass sie es schwer haben, das Haus zu verkaufen. Anfangs glaubten sie, dass es an den Todesfällen aufgrund des angeblich defekten Herdes liegt. Der Herd wurde ausgetauscht, aber es ließ sich noch immer nicht verkaufen. Dann entschieden sie, dass es an der Innenausstattung liegen muss, die nicht mit der aktuellen Muggelmode im Einklang war. Hermine stimmte zu, die notwendigen Renovierungen vorzunehmen."

"Das Anwaltbüro hat ein Immobilienbüro, das einem Squib gehört, beauftragt. Er beschäftigt weitere Squibs und Muggels als Auftragnehmer", fährt Ellen fort. „Kendra kümmert sich um Hermines Fall erst seit zwei Wochen. Sie kannte den Ruf des Hauses als Spukhaus nicht, bis sie ein Treffen mit dem Grundstücksverwalter hatte. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass die Gerüchte angefangen haben kurz nachdem der Herd ausgetauscht worden war. Er war darüber besorgt, deshalb brachte er seine Schwester zum Haus. Sie ist eine Hexe und sie sagte, sie habe nichts gesehen oder gehört, was sie annehmen lässt, dass es wirklich in dem Haus spukt. Sie schrieben es darauf zurück, dass Kinder Geschichten über ein Haus erfinden, wo eine Tragödie stattgefunden hat.

"Also denkt Kendra nicht, dass es wirklich in dem Haus spukt?", fragt Hermine.

"Nein", sagt Ellen und sieht Hermine versichernd an. „Sie denkt nicht, dass das Haus heimgesucht wird, aber die Situation mit dem Haus hat sich im letzten Monat verändert. Fast die ganze Innenausstattung ist abgeschlossen bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Die Muggelangestellten begannen zu jammern, dass sie sich sicher seien, dass es in dem Haus spukt. Sie behaupteten, dass sie aus den Augenwinkeln sich bewegende Schatten gesehen hätten."

"Die Banne müssen zu der Zeit errichtet worden sein", spekuliert Remus. „Jean und ich waren heute dort und haben die Banne analysiert."

"Wir fanden _Furchterregende Geister",_ sagt Jean. „Severus hat darauf hingewiesen, dass es der wahrscheinlichste Muggel-Abwehrzauber ist, von dem er weiß, dass er von Todessern verwendet wird."

"Er muss erst vor einem Monat errichtet worden sein", führt Ellen an. „Es passt zu dem, was Kendra gesagt hat."

"Weniger als einen Monat", sagt Remus. „Ich würde sagen, dass die Banne vor drei Wochen errichtet wurden."

"Es gibt noch mehr", ergänzt Jean. „Wir fanden heraus, dass die Banne so gesetzt wurden, dass sie einen Alarm auslösen, wenn ein Zauberer das Anwesen betritt."

"Wir denken, dass die Todesser, die die Banne gesetzt haben, den Alarm erhalten und hinein apparieren können, um den Zauberer abzufangen", sagt Remus und schaut zu Ellen. „Was bedeutet, dass deine Tochter auf keinen Fall das Anwesen betreten darf. Sie könnte sich einem Todesser gegenüber wiederfinden."

"Ich habe sie bereits deswegen gewarnt", sagt Ellen und schaut besorgt. „Ich werde ihr sagen, was wir herausgefunden haben, damit sie kein Risiko eingeht. Sie wird niemandem in ihrem Anwaltsbüro etwas verraten."

"Wenn jemand Kendra bedrängt, dorthin zu gehen", sagt Jean, "muss sie uns das wissen lassen. Das könnte unser Todesser-Sympathisant sein, wenn es eine Verschwörung gibt, Hermine gefangen zu nehmen. Sie haben uns eiskalt erwischt mit den Hexen, die verschwunden sind und der Attacke auf Poppy Pomfrey. Wir müssen misstrauischer sein."

"Das sage ich schon die ganze Zeit", grummelt Moody aus seiner Ecke.

Ellen schnaubt verächtlich und ignoriert Moody bewusst. „Ich werde es Kendra sagen", sagt sie. „Sie kann mich zu jeder Zeit erreichen und ich werde die Nachricht weitergeben."

"Habt ihr überprüft, ob es Banne gibt, die auf eine bestimmte Person reagieren?", fragt Limnoreia. „Ich würde sagen, dass Hermine Granger das logische Ziel dafür wäre."

"Wir wollten gerade darüber berichten", sagt Jean und schaut grimmig. „Remus und ich haben eine paar Strähnen von Hermines Haaren mitgenommen. Remus hat die Banne beobachtet, während ich mich ihnen mit dem Haar in meiner Hand genähert habe."

"Ich habe eine Veränderung in den Bannen bemerkt sobald Jean sich auf zehn Schritte genähert hatte. Hermines Anwesenheit hätte eine magische Reaktion verursacht", fährt Remus fort. „Anscheinend wurde jeder Stein der Auffahrt zu einem Portschlüssel umgewandelt. Wir haben uns nicht gewagt, näher an das Haus heranzugehen, um es weiter zu analysieren. Ich vermute, wir hätten herausgefunden, dass fast jeder Gegenstand um das Haus herum als Portschlüssel dient, um bei Hermines Anwesenheit ausgelöst zu werden."

Es gibt einen Platz tief in mir, wo Wut lebt. Ich kann fühlen, wie sie in mir brodelt, nach einem Weg sucht, hinauszukommen. Ich weiß nicht, welcher meiner Kollegen das getan hat. Wenn ich herausfinde, wer es gewesen ist, wird es ihm sehr, sehr leid tun.

Ich bemerke, dass Hermine mich ansieht. Ich würde gern glauben, dass ich nichts von meiner Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten durch meinen Gesichtsausdruck oder meine Körpersprache verraten habe. Aber das ist egal, Hermine würde es sowieso wissen. Es ist nur die Anwesenheit der anderen, die mich davon abhält, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken.

"Ich wusste davon, seit Remus und Jean heute Nachmittag zurückgekehrt sind", sagt sie sanft, damit es nicht von den anderen gehört wird. „Du hast mich gewarnt, dass jemand dies auf dem Friedhof probieren könnte, deshalb war ich von den Neuigkeiten nicht überrascht, außer über die Zeit. Es hätte direkt passieren müssen, nachdem du dem Dunklen Lord mitgeteilt hast, dass ich die Maidbrauerin bin."

Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, zu antworten, bevor die Diskussion weitergeht.

"Das bringt uns zu der Frage, welcher Todesser die Falle gesetzt hat", sagt Arthur, sehr gerade neben seinem größeren Sohn sitzend. „Vor allem, weil Haar oder etwas anderes vom Körper der Zielperson für diese Art von Bannen benötigt wird. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie bestürzt mich diese Möglichkeit macht, aber wir sollten Percy als einen Hauptverdächtigen ansehen."

Ronald Weasley murmelt etwas Unverständliches zu Potter.

"Ich habe niemals bestätigen können, dass Percy ein Todesser ist", berichte ich. „Ich würde seine Stimme erkennen, wenn er bei einem der Treffen gesprochen hätte, an denen ich teilgenommen habe."

"Ich verstehe das, aber wir haben darüber als Familie gesprochen", sagt Arthur und Ronald und Bill nicken beide zustimmend. „Wir haben das Gefühl, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß ist, dass Pettigrew Percy rekrutiert hat. Immerhin war er jahrelang Percys Hausratte bevor er an Ron weitergegeben wurde. Über die Art, wie Kinder mit ihren Haustieren sprechen, könnte er mehr darüber wissen, was in Percys Kopf vor sich gegangen ist als jeder von uns."

"Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass Molly und ich Percy nicht so verstanden haben wie unsere anderen Kinder und mit den Zwillingen, die direkt nach ihm kamen, hat er vielleicht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, die er gebraucht hat. Er hat sich praktisch seit dem Abschluss seiner Ausbildung von uns entfremdet." Arthur senkt seinen Kopf, Schuldgefühle spiegeln sich deutlich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

Ich kann verstehen, warum Molly und Arthur so fühlen. Stiller, Bücher liebender Percy, der niemals Probleme gemacht hat, ist im Haushaltschaos der Weasley untergegangen. Mit den hyperaktiven, Ärger verursachenden Zwillingen, die direkt nach ihm kamen, könnte Percy ignoriert worden sein. Er wurde deutlich von den viel cleveren Zwillingen übertrumpft und die jüngeren Geschwister hatten keinen Respekt vor ihm. Er könnte das übelgenommen haben, zusammen mit der Armut seiner Eltern, die ihn der Dinge beraubt hat, die er gern während seiner Schuljahre gehabt hätte. Ich verstehe es, von anderen Schülern gehänselt zu werden und die Peinlichkeit, nur Roben und Bücher aus zweiter Hand zu haben. Seine unterdrückte Wut könnte ihn zu den gleichen armseligen Entscheidungen geführt haben, die ich getroffen habe.

"Wir sollten es als möglich ansehen, dass Percy oder Pettigrew Haarsträhnen von allen Mitgliedern der Familie haben", sagt Bill. „Beide, Hermine und Harry, haben im Fuchsbau gewohnt, bevor wir das Haus gegen Percy abgesichert haben. Er könnte auch von ihnen Haar gesammelt haben. Er könnte jeden von uns mit einem Portschlüssel gefangen nehmen. Percy hat einen UTZ in Zaubertränke und ist sehr wahrscheinlich in der Lage, den Vielsaft zu brauen, somit könnte jeder von uns gedoubelt werden."

Ich werde es nicht laut aussprechen, aber Pettigrew hat verkündet, dass er gern _an einem Stück eines Schlammblutes beteiligt werden möchte_, als der Dunkle Lord verkündete, dass Hermine geschnappt werden soll. Diese elende Ratte könnte in der Hosentasche von Ronald Weasley herumgereist sein, Hermine beobachtet haben, seit sie ein Kind war und nach ihr gieren.

Er wird nicht in ihre Nähe gelangen, noch werde ich es ihr erlauben, dass sie irgendwo hingeht, wo er Hand an sie legen kann. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit werde ich die Ratte als Eulenköder verwenden.

"Beides ist möglich", unterbreche ich. „Egal wie, es gibt zumindest einen Todesser, der an diese Methode gedacht hat, um Hermine zu fangen. Jeder von beiden hätte ihr Haar nehmen und es an Bellatrix oder einem Team aus Todessern weitergeben können, die die Banne wirklich gesetzt haben.

"Herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt, würde bedeuten, den Schuldigen aufzuscheuchen", sagt Sommersby. „Das ist eine schlechte Idee, da es bedeuten würde, Miss Granger als Lockvogel einzusetzen. Ich stelle außerdem in Frage, ob es notwendig ist, dieses Mysterium zu lösen oder nicht."

"Wir haben einundzwanzig Tage bis zur Sommersonnenwende", ergänze ich. „Ich schlage vor, wir ignorieren einfach die Situation. Soweit wir wissen, sind die einzigen magischen Personen, die mit dem Anwesen geschäftlich zu tun haben, Kendra Smith und Hermine. Wenn sie sich fernhalten, werden die Banne keinen Alarm auslösen."

"Das macht Sinn", nickt Sommersby. „Wenn wir aus irgendwelchen Gründen wissen müssen, wer die Banne errichtet hat, können wir unsere Entscheidung immer noch ändern. Wie Arthur und Bill klar gemacht haben, sollten wir auf der Hut sein, dass es vielleicht Todesser gibt, die die Möglichkeiten haben, sich mit Vielsaft in jeden Weasley, Mr. Potter oder Miss Granger zu verwandeln."

"Ich stimme zu", verkündet Hermine, erstaunlich ruhig im Angesicht dieses offenkundigen Versuchs, sie zu kidnappen für die Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord. „Ich werde einfach weg bleiben. Seit ich das letzte Mal mit Molly und Arthur vor achtzehn Monaten dort gewesen bin, bin ich nicht mehr hingegangen. Ich werde die Entscheidungen über die Landschaftsgestaltung oder alles andere, was den Besuch des Haus erfordert, hinausschieben. Ich kann es um drei Wochen verzögern."

"Ich muss zurück ins St. Mungo", verkündet Ellen, sich erhebend. „Ich werde morgen früh gleich als erstes Kendra kontaktieren und ihr sagen, dass sie das Gartenproblem bei den Grangers hinauszögert. Sie ist klug und sie ist Anwältin. Sie ist schlau genug, herauszufinden, wie sie es verzögern kann, ohne Verdacht zu erregen."

Ellen verabschiedet sich und geht.

„Zweites Thema auf unserer Liste ist der Fortschritt an der Waffe", verkündet Albus.

Hermine ergreift das Wort.

"Wir führen Arithmantikberechnungen durch, die jeden Schritt des Prozesses erfassen und sie auf Faktoren herunter brechen, die das Endergebnis des Trankes beeinflussen. Das ist ein mühsamer Prozess, der beschleunigt wird durch die Leihgabe eines besonderen Computers von Digital Magic. Nachdem wir die Simulationen durchlaufen haben lassen, kennen wir die Stellen, an denen der Behälter bricht."

"Wir glauben, dass es eine zeitliche Interaktion zwischen den Zaubern gibt, die den Kokainrauch und den Dunst des Feuerblasenextraktes drei Sekunden zeitverzögert loslassen und den Zaubern auf dem Behälter, die das Kontaminierungsfeld für die neunzig Sekunden, die notwendig sind, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Dunkle Lord es inhaliert, aufrecht erhalten."

"Wir können die Zaubertrankzutaten nicht ändern", fährt sie fort. „Wir sollten die Zeit zwischen dem Freilassen des Kokainrauchs und dem Feuerblasenextraktdunst nicht verändern. Wir können die Beschaffenheit des Behälters und die Zauber für das Timing variieren."

"Wenn ihr feststeckt", fragt Moody, "warum probieren wir nicht den Behälter, den die Zwillinge vorgeschlagen haben? Vielleicht funktioniert ein weniger kompliziertes System besser."

"Wir können kein Latex verwenden", erwidere ich. „Es wird die Zeitzauber nicht stabil halten. Es gibt das Schild zu früh ab oder zaubert es nicht rechtzeitig."

"Vielleicht ist ein ganz neuer Ansatz notwendig", schlägt Sommersby vor. „Da uns die Zeit davon rennt, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass unsere amerikanischen Verbündeten uns helfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt Hermine und schaut nachdenklich. „Ich könnte zurück nach Chicago gehen und es herausfinden. Es würde bedeuten, dass wir alles über den Happy-Sleepy offen legen und davon haben wir bisher absehen."

"Denkt ihr, dass eure momentanen Bemühungen zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis führen?", fragt Albus.

"Wir wissen es nicht", erwidert Jean, zu Hermine und mir blickend, um zu sehen, ob wir anderer Meinung sind. Hermine und ich schütteln beide unsere Köpfe.

"Unsere momentane Strategie ist es, die Zeitfaktoren von Morimoto zu testen", sagt Hermine. „Wir haben die Faktoren eingegrenzt, die wir prüfen müssen, aber es benötigt noch immer drei Stunden, um die Formel handgeschrieben zu erfassen. Wenn unsere Verbündeten uns helfen können, sie weiter einzugrenzen, könnte uns das einige Arbeitstage ersparen."

"Wenn wir die Zeitspanne betrachten, die es benötigt, um genügend Happy-Sleepy-Behälter herzustellen, damit jeder Flieger einen trägt und zusätzliche als Nachschub zur Verfügung stehen, könnte es gefährlich knapp mit der Deadline 21. Juni werden", mache ich klar. „Mit den UTZen und den ZAGs, die am 7. Juni beginnen und bis zum 18. gehen, werden Bill und ich wenig Zeit für das Projekt erübrigen können. Mit dem Unterrichten und zusätzlichen Lerngruppen, wird sich unsere Zeit auf dort beschränken."

"Stimmen wir überein, unsere Verbündeten zu kontaktieren und um Unterstützung zu bitten?", fragt Albus.

Ein Nicken geht durch den Raum.

Das ist die Realität, die wir vermeiden wollten. Wir haben viele Möglichkeiten ausprobiert, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Daniel Schuler hat Ressourcen versprochen, wenn wir sie brauchen. Es ist Zeit, ihn an dieses Versprechen zu erinnern.

Es bedeutet, dass Hermine nach Chicago zurückkehren muss, während ich hier bleibe. Um meine Brust schnürt sich eine ungewohnte Enge, als ich bedenke, dass ich sie nicht jeden Tag sehen werde. Darauf hatte ich gebaut. Gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass Hermine dort sicherer sein wird. Der Dunkle Lord hat erklärt, dass für Todesser, die nach ihr suchen, die Vereinigten Staaten Sperrzone sind.

"Da ich keine Gegenstimmen sehe", verkündet Albus, "werde ich Daniel Schuler kontaktieren und ihn um Unterstützung bitten."

"Ich werde morgen nach Chicago zurückkehren", sagt Hermine.

"Ich kann dich begleiten", bietet Jean an. „Wir werden mit der Arbeit fortfahren, die wir bereits angefangen haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht lerne ich etwas von Schulers Leuten."

Hermine und Jean lächeln sich freundschaftlich an und alles, was ich anbieten kann, ist meine Zustimmung. Jeans Anwesenheit wird Hermines Sicherheit verstärken. Sie kann sich in einem Zweikampf mehr als nur behaupten.

"Wie gut, dass ich ein Zweizimmerappartement habe", sagt Hermine freudig. „Da Draco Malfoy und ich unsere Okklumentiktests hatten, wird es in Ordnung sein, bei mir zu bleiben. Abgesehen davon kann ich dir das Internet zeigen."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagt Jean enthusiastisch.

Jean und Hermine mögen sich. Das ist eine Erleichterung und bietet Hoffnung für die kommenden Abende, wenn Hermine und ich, Jean und Mikes Gesellschaft genießen können.

Würde das als Doppel-Date durchgehen?

Natürlich nicht.

Ein Doppel-Date wäre eine Verabredung mit Draco und Anita.

Mit Jean und Mike auszugehen, wäre einfach nur ausgehen.

Das ist besser.

Wenn Hermine morgen wieder zurück nach Chicago geht, bedeutet es, ich werde nicht so schnell Sex haben, wie ich es gern hätte.

Mist. Dahin geht mein Oxytoxin-Level.

"Ihr beide müsst uns über eure Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten", weist Sommersby an. „Wenn wir die Waffe nicht vollenden können, müssen wir über eine alternative Angriffsmethode nachdenken. Wie auch immer wir es bewerkstelligen werden, wir müssen den Dunklen Lord davon abhalten, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen."

"Was uns jetzt zu einer kritischen Angelegenheit bringt", sagt Albus. „Es ist uns in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord ein menschliches Opfer verwenden könnte, um die Banne am Malfoy Manor zu errichten."

"Es ist euch erst jetzt in den Sinn gekommen, dass er dies tun könnte?", ruft Moody sarkastisch aus seiner Ecke.

"Nicht jeder von uns hat deine Lebenserfahrung mit kriminellen Aspekten, um alle Möglichkeiten vorherzusehen", erwidert Sommersby und beendet damit Moodys Beschuldigungen."

"Ich habe Limnoreia gebeten, an diesem Treffen teilzunehmen, damit wir besprechen können, wie wir auf diese Möglichkeit reagieren", sagt Albus und überlässt ihr das Wort. Limnoreia erhebt sich und stellt sich an den Kamin.

"Die Verwendung eines menschlichen Opfers bei der Errichtung von Bannen ist im Wesentlichen eine altertümliche Methode", beginnt sie. „Die gebräuchlichste Methode war die Anwendung eines Blutbannes, und damit dieser das höchste Potenzial erreichte, wurde ein Opfer oder Freiwilliger genommen, der zu Tode ausgeblutet wurde. Gefangene oder Sklaven wurden sehr oft als unfreiwillige Opfer benutzt. In Ausnahmefällen wurde ein bereitwilliger Volontär genommen."

"Einen Bann zu brechen, der durch ein menschliches Opfer errichtet wurde, erfordert ein weiteres menschliches Opfer", sagt sie düster. „Ein Bann, der durch das Blut eines nicht freiwilligen Opfers errichtet wurde, kann durch das Blut eines weiteren nicht freiwilligen Opfers zerstört werden. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum diese Banne unbeliebt wurden. Sie wurden während Zaubererkriege verwendet und beide Seiten benutzten Gefangene von der anderen Seite für das Errichten und Zerstören von Bannen. Alles, was es eigentlich bewirkte, war das Aufbrauchen der Gefangenen."

"Was ist mit einem Bann, der mit dem Blut eines Freiwilligen errichtet wird?", fragt Potter.

"Das ist der schwierigste Fall", sagt Limnoreia. „Ein bereitwilliges Opfer errichtet Banne, die durch keine Magie, die ich kenne, durchdrungen werden können, außer durch das Opfer eines weiteren willigen Volontärs. In altertümlichen Zeiten wurden Freiwillige für gewöhnlich mit dem Versprechen, dass sie einen privilegierten Platz im Leben nach dem Tod erhalten, dazu überredet. In anderen Fällen boten sich die Freiwilligen an, damit sie Menschen, die sie lieben, retten konnten, da sie durch solche Banne beschützt wurden."

"Ich weiß, es hat nichts mit Blutbannen zu tun, aber es gibt etwas, das mich beschäftigt", sagt Potter. „Der Dunkle Lord hat meiner Mutter die Möglichkeit angeboten, zu leben, wenn sie zur Seite tritt und ihn mich töten lässt. Sie hat abgelehnt und versucht, mich zu beschützen, deshalb hat er sie getötet. Dieses bereitwillige Opfer beinhaltete kein Blut, aber es hat mir Schutz vor dem Dunklen Lord gegeben bis ich siebzehn geworden bin."

"Das war eine Variation im Errichten von Bannen mit einem menschlichen Opfer", erklärt Limnoreia. „Als der Dunkle Lord deiner Mutter die Wahl gegeben hat, hat er die Dinge nicht gut durchdacht. Als sie beschloss, zu bleiben und dich zu beschützen, wurde sie zu einem willigen Opfer. Das hat das Potenzial der Elternliebe zu dem Niveau erhöht, dass es zu einem Schutzbann um dich herum wurde, der anhielt, bis du den Erwachsenenstatus erreicht hattest. Es hat dich besonders gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord beschützt, aber nicht gegenüber einer anderen Person, die dir Schaden zufügen wollte."

"Hätte Riddle darüber nachgedacht", spekuliert Potter, "hätte er meiner Mutter niemals die Wahl gelassen. Wenn er sie sofort getötet hätte, wäre sie kein bereitwilliges Opfer geworden. Sie wäre einfach ein weiteres Opfer gewesen, wie mein Vater. Der Schutz wäre nicht aufgebaut worden."

"Es ist der einzige Fall, an den ich mich erinnern kann, wo ein Bann einen Avada Kedavra abgewehrt hat", erwidert Limnoreia. „Wenn deine Mutter kein bereitwilliges Opfer gewesen wäre, wärst du getötet worden. Ein Bann, der durch ein freiwilliges Opfer errichtet wurde, kann nur mit einem anderen freiwilligen Opfer entfernt werden. Der Dunkle Lord hätte einen bereitwilligen Volontär zum Sterben benötigt, damit er den Bann entfernen und dich töten konnte. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass er einen echten Freiwilligen gefunden hätte."

"Wenn der Schutz entstanden ist aufgrund des Opfers meiner Mutter", fragt Potter und schaut verwirrt, "warum musste ich dann bei meinen engsten Blutsverwandten bleiben, um den magischen Schutz aufrecht zu erhalten?"

Jetzt ist Limnoreia an der Reihe, verwirrt zu schauen. Sie schaut zu Albus bevor sie antwortet. Seine Gesichtszüge sind trügerisch neutral.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht", erwidert sie sanft. „Der Schutz wäre da gewesen, egal wo du gelebt hast."

Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick erscheint ein Anflug von Ärger auf Potters Gesicht, wie im gleichen Moment Alarm über Albus Gesicht huscht.

"Verstehe", sagt Potter, ein Anflug von lang brodelnder Verbitterung in seiner Stimme.

Ich denke, Limnoreia hat erkannt, dass sie gerade in ein Wespennest gestochen hat.

"Ich würde mich freuen, das später noch einmal mit dir zu besprechen", sagt Limnoreia in dem Versuch, die Situation zu beschwichtigen. „Im Moment sollten wir das Problem besprechen, wie wir die Banne am Malfoy Manor am 21. Juni senken."

"Ja", sagt Sommersby, seine Aufmerksamkeit geht zwischen Potter und Albus hin und her. „Wir sollten zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren. Du hast gesagt, dass es keine bekannte Möglichkeiten gibt, Banne zu brechen, die mit einem menschlichen Opfer errichtet wurden, außer durch die Anwendung eines weiteren menschlichen Opfers."

"Es gibt nicht belegte Geschichten darüber, dass es doch möglich ist", sagt Limnoreia und schaut erleichtert. „Sie sind fast mythologisch. Von Sun Tzu wird gesagt, dass er es im 6. Jahrhundert vor Christus geschafft hat. Scipio Africanus brach die Banne und besiegte Hannibal in Karthago 200 vor Christus. Von Itzcoatl, dem Azteken, wird auch behauptet, dass er es im 16. Jahrhundert geschafft hat. Die historischen Daten sind so unvollständig, dass ich meine Zweifel habe, dass wir es bestätigen können. Ich kann noch mehr recherchieren. Morgen werde ich nach Mexico reisen, um mir genauere Informationen über Itzcoatl anzusehen. Ich habe dort Kontakte, die hilfreich sein werden."

"Ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir gern eine Alternative für die Verwendung eines menschlichen Opfers finden würden, um die Banne des Dunklen Lords am Malfoy Manor zu beseitigen. Wir sind dankbar, dass du es als Priorität ansiehst", sagt Sommersby zu Limnoreia, die zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrt.

Die Spannung zwischen Albus und Potter ist immer noch spürbar. Sie sehen sich nicht an.

"Ich denke, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord ein unwilliges Opfer verwenden wird, um die Banne zu errichten", berichte ich. „Er wird keinen Freiwilligen finden, aber nicht zögern, einen niederen Todesser zu töten, um die Banne zu errichten."

"Deshalb", sagt Sommersby, "müssen wir auf das schlimmste vorbereitet sein." Er schaut für einen Augenblick auf seine Hände und richtet sich dann an den Raum. „Walter Selkirk ist durch Ehe mein Enkel. Er hat meine Enkelin, Catherine, geheiratet, die vor fast fünfzig Jahren gestorben ist. Ich habe Walter heute persönlich aufgesucht. Wie viele von euch wissen, war Walter in unserem Kampf gegen Grindelwald beteiligt. Er war bis vor drei Jahren Drachenhändler. Er hatte ein extrem schlimmes Zusammentreffen mit einem Hebridischen Schwarzdrachen und hat Lungenschäden davongetragen, die seine Karriere beendet haben und bald auch sein Leben beenden werden."

"Wir hatten ein intensives Gespräch", fährt Sommersby fort, Bedauern schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich habe ihm nicht die Details erzählt, aber erwähnt, dass bald eine Schlacht zwischen dem Orden und dem Dunklen Lord stattfinden könnte, in der ein menschliches Opfer verwendet werden könnte, um Banne zu errichten, die uns fernhalten."

"Walter hat noch zwei oder drei Monate zu leben", seufzt Sommersby. „Er hat keine Schmerzen aufgrund des Trankes, den er einnimmt. Er ist bettlägerig und freut sich darauf, sich wieder mit meiner Enkelin zu vereinen und anderen Familienmitgliedern und Freunden, die hinter den Schleier gegangen sind. Er hat sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet, wenn wir ihn brauchen. Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt. Er hat es angeboten, bevor ich fragen konnte. Er hat gesagt, es wäre kein Unterschied zu dem, wenn er einen Avada Kedavra abfangen würden, um einen Kameraden auf dem Schlachtfeld zu retten."

Sommersby nimmt ein großes Taschentuch heraus und trocknet sich die Augen. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre älter als Albus, ist er wirklich alt. Er sah niemals älter aus wie in diesem Moment.

Wir alle sitzen schweigend hier. Hermine wischt sich Tränen weg mit einem Taschentuch, das nach einem von meinen aussieht, ausgenommen, dass das Monogramm aus weißem und nicht aus schwarzem Garn besteht. Jean macht das gleiche mit einem weiteren meiner Taschentücher.

Kein Wunder, dass mein Vorrat an Taschentüchern sich verringert hat. Ich gebe sie immer weg.

"Es ist nie verkehrt, einen Plan B zu haben", sagt Limnoreia. „Ich werde mein bestes geben, um sicher zu stellen, dass wir ihn nicht brauchen werden."

Amen.

tbc


	93. Kapitel 93

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Pünktlich zum Start ins Wochenende gibt es noch das neue Kapitel von mir._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem 12000-Wörter Kapitel! ;O)_

_Iris: Vielen Dank für dein Review!_

* * *

_**93. Kapitel:**_

**5. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 15 Tage, 16 Stunden und 20 Minuten bis Sonnenuntergang 21. ****Juni 1999  
Hermine**

"Die Ausbreitung der diagonalen Dichte des Glasbehälters wird erleichtert durch die magische Stärke der Rune Kaunan, eingesetzt im fünften Schritt. Sie muss die Energie innerhalb von drei Sekunden zerstreuen, damit sie mit den Werten abgestimmt werden kann, die durch die Vibrationen des Quarzsandes in dem Glas entstehen. Es entsteht der Mechanismus, durch den die Energie zum zweiten Level des Ansatzes transferiert, das Statikfeld um das Objekt gezaubert und eine Oberflächendichte aus Tau und zwei Mikron Schwebstoffe etabliert wird, die durch den Eindämmungszauber in Stasis gehalten werden", sagt Professor Ben Ari.

"Was nur funktionieren wird, wenn wir den Prozess der Herstellung des Feuerblasenextrakts in einem Kupferkessel vornehmen. Wir haben Pyrex verwendet, wegen des Interaktionspotenzials zwischen den Anionen in dem Extrakt mit dem Kupfer", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. Ich habe dasselbe dreimal hintereinander gesagt. Wir können den Feuerblasenextrakt auf gar keinen Fall in einem Kupferkessel zubereiten.

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Professor Boch, tippt mit seinem Marker an die Weißwandtafel, den Teil der Formel zeigend, an der er gerade arbeitet. „Das bedeutet, das Material des Behälters muss magisch mit Borsilikatglas verstärkt werden."

"Kupfer ist das beste Material, um den Zauber zu halten", beharrt Professor Ben Ari, ihr farbenfroher Rock wirbelt auf als sie sich umdreht, um auf ihrer Hälfte der weißen Tafel im vorderen Teil des Labors zu schreiben. „Deshalb haben wir Kupferquadrate in den Wänden des Labors installiert als wir die Banne vorgenommen haben. Können wir Kupfer in das Glas einbinden und es in Ablagen zwischen vier und acht Nanometer halten?"

"Es würde ausgezeichnete Arbeit bei den Zaubern erfordern", erwidert Jean, die auf dem Labortisch sitzt. „Ich wette, wir schaffen es nach ein paar Versuchen."

"Ausgezeichnet", verkündet Professor Ben Ari und unterstreicht mit Elan die Rune Kaunan, die sie gerade in die Formel eingesetzt hat. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr weiter daran arbeitet und wir werden die Arithmantik erneut laufen lassen, damit wir sehen, um wie viel das Nullergebnis beeinflusst wird."

"Lasst uns eine Pause einlegen", sagt Professor Boch und streckt sich. „Ich brauche Kaffee."

Mein Geist arbeitet auf Hochtouren. Wir müssen Methanol in der Formel für das Glas des Behälters verwenden. Dann werde ich die organischen Moleküle einfügen, die notwendig sind, das Kupfermolekül in die Ablagen zu binden, die sich im Glas formen werden. Ich ziehe die Unterlagen über die magische Herstellung von Glas aus meinem Rucksack und studiere die Zauber und Zauberstabbewegungen, die notwendig sind, das zu kreieren, was wir benötigen.

Die Welt um mich herum verschwindet bis Jean die Starbucktasse auf den Tisch neben mir stellt. Ich hebe meine Augen von dem Buch und rieche tief daran. Ich erkenne Kardamom, Sternanis, Gewürznelken, Zimt, Pfefferkörner und einen Hauch von Vanille. Es ist mein Lieblings-Chai Tee, hergestellt mit Sojamilch.

Es zieht mich an wie der Ruf der Sirenen.

Ich werde besser in der Identifizierung von Zutaten anhand ihres Aromas. Nicht so gut wie Severus, aber ich habe auch nicht seine Nase.

Ich vermisse Severus.

Ich bin spitz.

Bevor ich nach Chicago zurückgekehrt bin, hatte ich gehofft, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, mich mit Severus für ein paar private Augenblicke zurückziehen zu können. Ich hatte vor, seinen Oxytocin-Level in unbekannte Höhen zu bringen. Ich habe erwartet, dass meine ebenfalls erhöht werden würden.

Stattdessen ist Severus in Schottland und muss sich um Schüler kümmern, die Panikattacken wegen ihre ZAGs und OWLs haben und ich bin hier im Avalon College und nehme ein paar unglaublich hochentwickelte Zaubertrank- und Arithmantikarbeiten mit ein paar der klügsten Menschen, die ich kenne, vor. Severus würde es lieben.

Es ist intellektuell befriedigend, aber hilft nicht, bei einem bestimmten Juckreiz, welcher ein ausgiebiges Kratzen benötigt.

Ich hatte bisher genau dreimal Sex. Ich mag es und ich bin bereit für Runde vier.

Da es an einer realistischen Alternative mangelt, werde ich mich stattdessen meinem Chai-Tee widmen.

"Danke, Jean", seufze ich.

"Gern geschehen", erwidert sie. "Gerhardt war schnell bei Starbucks." Jeans Stimme wird zu einem leisen Flüstern. "Er trinkt dieses Zeug mit dem Namen Venti Americano, in dem vier Schuss Espresso enthalten sind. Er sagt, es schärft sein Denken, aber ich glaube, wir werden ihn vor dem Mittagessen von der Decke kratzen."

Darüber lachen wir beide.

"Wann wollte Professor Littlehorse zurück sein?", frage ich mehr rhetorisch als alles andere. „Ich habe mir die Zaubersprüche angesehen, die notwendig sind, um das Glas mit dem Kupfer zu durchdringen und das Diagramm der Zauberstabbewegungen ist verwirrend. Wir könnten einen Zauberkunstexperten gebrauchen, um sie zu interpretieren."

"Kupfer in Glas eingießen", murmelt Jean. „Wie um alles in der Welt, können du und Severus den Überblick über alles behalten während ihr braut?"

"Wir konzentrieren uns auf die Details", erkläre ich. „Je komplexer, umso besser. Obwohl, mit unserer Deadline wäre ich erfreut, ein paar einfache Lösungen zu haben."

"Ich bleibe bei Arithmantik", sagt Jean.

Professor Boch und Ben Ari kehren zu uns zurück. Ich sehe einen richtigen Schwung in Professor Bochs Schritt, wahrscheinlich Koffein verursacht. Professor Ben Ari schaut über meine Schulter auf das Buch, das ich halte.

"Das Diagram für die Zauberstabbewegungen macht keinen Sinn", sagt sie stirnrunzelnd. Sie sieht zu Professor Boch. „Wann soll Roger wieder hier sein?"

"Er hat gesagt, dass er gegen Mittag aus Wisconsin zurück sein wird", erwidert Professor Boch.

"Was um Himmels Willen macht er dort?", fragt Professor Ben Ari mit einem Schnauben.

"Er hat eine Hütte in der Nähe des Eagle River und verbringt dort sehr viel Zeit während des Sommers", merkt Professor Boch an.

"Dort sagen sich Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht", sagt Professor Ben Ari.

"Deshalb liebt er es dort so sehr", entgegnet Professor Boch.

"Ich mag meine großen Städte", kommentiert Professor Ben Ari. „Auf dem Land wird es zu ruhig. Man kann zu viele Tiere hören. Gibt es da oben nicht Bären?"

„Hat dir Roger nicht die Bärentatzedose gezeigt?", erwidert er gesprächig.

„Bärentatzedose?", fragt Jean irritiert.

Professor Boch zwinkert mir zu. Ich frage mich, ob er eine wahre oder erfundene Geschichte erzählen wird?

"Roger hat den Fehler begangen, eine leere Kaffeedose mit ausgelassenem Schinkenspeck bei offenem Küchenfenster stehen zu lassen. Ein Bär kam zufällig vorbei und roch es durch das Fenster. Roger sah, wie er direkt durch das Fliegengitter griff. Er riss das komplette Fliegengitter ab, schnappte sich die Dose und trug sie davon. Roger hat die Dose und die Überreste des Fliegengitters am nächsten Tag achtzehn Meter entfernt von der Hütte gefunden. Der Bär hat das Fett herausgeleckt und die Dose fallen lassen. Er hat die Dose in einem Glaskasten in seinem Büro stehen. Du kannst die Abdrücke von der Bärentatze an der Dose erkennen."

"Du machst Scherze", schnaubt Professor Ben Ari.

"Danach hat er die Hütte gegen Bären gesichert", sagt Professor Boch schulterzuckend. „Frag ihn. Er wird dir die Dose zeigen und den Zeitungsartikel darüber aus einem lokalen Anzeiger."

Professor Ben Ari gafft ihn an.

„Wenigstens müssen wir uns nur gegen Gangs und Verbrechen in Chicago wehren", schnaubt sie.

Ein Glühen erscheint auf dem Tagebuch, welches auf dem Labortisch liegt. Jean hebt es hoch und öffnet es. Für den Rest von uns sieht es so aus, als würde sie eine leere Seite lesen.

"Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass Limnoreia Lovegood uns morgen treffen wird", sagt sie, die leere Seite studierend.

"Sie hatte kein Glück in Mexiko-City?", frage ich besorgt.

"Nein", erwidert Jean kopfschüttelnd. "Albus hat uns erlaubt, diese Angelegenheit mit dem Team hier zu besprechen."

"Welche Angelegenheit?", fragt Professor Boch.

"Wir machen uns Sorgen, dass Lord Voldemort sich dazu entscheiden wird, ein menschliches Opfer zu verwenden, um die Banne um den Ort, wo die Schlacht sehr wahrscheinlich stattfinden wird, zu errichten", erklärt sie.

"Das ist ein Problem", sagt Professor Boch und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

Ich denke, er untertreibt ganz bewusst.

"Ich habe nie von etwas anderem gehört, als dass man ein weiteres menschliches Opfer benötigt, das die Banne verschwinden lässt", sagt Professor Ben Ari und schaut besorgt.

"Da sind wir auch stehen geblieben", sagt Jean erschöpft. „Wenn es dazu kommt, haben wir einen Freiwilligen, der eine tödliche Krankheit hat und bereit ist, Selbstmord zu begehen. Wir möchten diesen Weg nicht beschreiten, es sei denn, wir haben keine Alternative mehr. Es ist eine Sache, durch die Hand des Feindes im Kampf zu fallen. Es ist etwas ganz anderes, jemanden darum zu bitten, sich selbst zu töten, um eine Schlacht zu eröffnen."

"Ihr könntet keine Alternative haben", sagt Professor Ben Ari. „Ihr könnt froh sein, einen Freiwilligen zu haben. Das mag ein Problem sein, für das es keine gute Lösung gibt."

"Deshalb arbeitet Limnoreia Lovegood für uns daran", entgegne ich. „Sie ist eine Bann-Expertin. Sie untersucht Legenden, die Opfer-Banne beinhalten, die durch etwas anderes als ein weiteres Opfer gebrochen wurden."

"Ist sie verwandt mit diesem ziemlich merkwürdigen englischen Mann, der vor ein paar Jahren hier gewesen ist?", fragt Professor Boch. „Er hat ausgerechnet nach Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gesucht."

"Wirklich?", kommentiert Professor Ben Ari. „Jeder weiß, dass es solche Kreaturen nicht gibt."

"Er hat keines gefunden", sagt Professor Boch, „aber er hat ein paar ausgezeichnete Fotos von Bigfoot gemacht. Wir haben zwei Kolonien im Westen der Vereinigten Staaten und drei in Kanada. Sie sind ziemlich scheu und man muss sehr verstohlen und vorsichtig sein, um in ihre Nähe zu gelangen."

"Die Muggelöffentlichkeit erhascht hin und wieder einen Blick auf sie", sagt Jean. „So scheu können sie gar nicht sein."

"Gelegentlich verlässt einer der Bigfoots die Kolonie und wandert außerhalb ihres Territoriums herum", erklärt Professor Boch. „Dann wird ein Bigfoot oder Yeti gesichtet. Hier in den Staaten hat die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfte ein strenges Auge auf sie. Ich weiß nicht, wie die tibetische Zaubererregierung die Dinge regelt."

"Du solltest Limnoreia fragen, ob sie mit einander verwandt sind, wenn sie morgen ankommt. Die Lovegoods sind eine alte Familie in englischen Zaubererkreisen, deshalb ist sehr wahrscheinlich eine Verwandtschaft gegeben", sagt Jean. „Währenddessen, denke ich, sollten wir zu unserer Arbeit zurückkehren. Wir haben noch zwei weitere Zeitfaktoren, die wir heute durchgehen müssen."

Wir stöhnen im Chor.

* * *

Professor Littlehorse kommt in dem Moment als wir zu Mittagessen wollen. Professor Boch hat chinesisches Essen bestellt. Wir wühlen uns gerade durch Schachteln voll mysteriösem Gemüse und Fleisch als Professor Littlehorse hereinkommt.

Draco ist nicht bei ihm. Ich dachte, er würde zu uns kommen und uns mit der Arithmantik helfen.

"Wo ist Draco?", fragt Jean und kommt mir mit der Frage zuvor.

Professor Littlehorse beugt sich über die Schachteln mit chinesischem Essen.

"Wo ist das süß-saure Hühnchen?", fragt er und nimmt sich einen Teller.

Ich halte eine Schachtel hoch und gebe sie ihm.

"Danke, Hermine", erwidert er. "Animagustraining macht hungrig und ich habe mir einen herzhaften Appetit erarbeitet." Er löffelt das Hühnchen und Gemüse auf seinen Teller und sieht sich nach Reis um. Ich gebe ihn ihm.

"Draco und ich wurden durch eine Nachricht von Professor Snape unterbrochen", sagt Roger. „Wir mussten zum Appartementgebäude zurückkehren, wo wir auf Snape trafen. Sie sind sofort nach England aufgebrochen."

"Es muss wegen dem Treffen mit Voldemort sein", erkläre ich besorgt. „Draco hat auf einen Ruf gewartet."

Ich fühle Jeans Hand auf meiner Schulter.

"Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass er bereit ist", sagt Roger. „Seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten sind sehr gut. Voldemort wird nichts sehen können, was er nicht soll. Draco hat sich darauf vorbereitet, was er sagen muss und wie er zu reagieren hat. Denk nicht an Schwierigkeiten, die wir noch nicht haben. In ein paar Stunden wird er zurück sein."

Ich schaue hinab auf mein Hühnchen mit Erbsenschoten. Ich habe Hunger, ich werde essen und dann werde ich weiter arbeiten. Das Beste, was ich für Draco und Severus tun kann, ist die Waffe zu erstellen, damit wir den Krieg gewinnen.

"Richtig", erwidere ich bestimmt. "Draco kann die anderen hinters Licht führen und er hat Professor Snape an seiner Seite."

"Und müssen uns heute noch zwei weitere Zeitfaktoren vornehmen", verkündet Jean erneut und drückt kurz meine Schulter.

Ich spieße ein Stück Hühnchen mit fester Bestimmtheit auf und fahre mit meinem Mittagessen fort.

* * *

**Severus  
Am Abend**

In Momenten wie diesen kann ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Draco und Lucius sehen. Sie geht über die offensichtlichen körperlichen Merkmale des blonden Haares, edler Wangenknochen und blau-grauen Augen hinaus. Es liegt in ihrer Haltung und dem arroganten und ziemlich gelangweilt aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck, den beide verwenden, um ihre wahren Gefühle in einer Situation zu verbergen.

Im Moment stehen sie nebeneinander. Trotz der einmonatigen Trennung, in der für sie im Moment wohl stressigsten Zeit ihres Lebens, ist ihr Auftreten formell und ziemlich unterkühlt.

Ein notwendiges Rollenspiel, da der Dunkle Lord gerade den Raum betreten hat.

Eine sehr ausgewählte Gruppe ist heute Abend anwesend. Pettigrew und Rutherford, die auf Doppel-Dienst sind, um auf Lucius aufzupassen, damit er nicht an unbekannte Orte verschwindet, begleiten offiziell den Dunklen Lord. Ima LeDrox ist hier, was bedeutet, dass Bellatrix und Regina Woldscott Narzissa bewachen.

Draco wird es nicht erlaubt sein, seine Mutter zu sehen. Der Dunkle Lord geht kein Risiko ein, dass sie etwas verrät, von dem er nicht will, dass Draco es weiß.

Es ist außerdem sehr bedeutsam, dass Bellatrix, Rudolphus und Rabastan nicht anwesend sind. Sie stehen auf der Liste der dem Untergang geweihten Todesser des Dunklen Lords. Ich frage mich, ob einer von ihnen als ein menschliches Opfer für die Banne am 21. Juni vorgesehen ist?

Wir alle fallen auf unsere Knie in der Anwesenheit Des Großen und Mächtigen Lord Voldemort.

Meine Okklumentikbarrieren sind errichtet. Draco hat mir versichert, dass seine undurchdringbar sind. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es auch die von Lucius sind.

"Erhebt euch, meine lieben Freunde", verkündet der Dunkle Lord.

Wir erheben uns, bis auf Draco, der weiter kniet mit gesenktem Kopf und Augen nach unten gerichtet.

"Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, Severus", spricht der Dunkle Lord, seine mitternachtsblauen Roben glattstreichend als er sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzt. „Du darfst näher treten.

Die Haut des Dunklen Lords sieht aus wie abblätterndes Wachs. Ich würde sagen, er spürt weiter die Auswirkungen des sich verschlechternden Zustandes seiner Hülle.

Ich falle auf ein Knie und beuge meinen Kopf, um den Ring an seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu küssen. Mein Geist befindet sich in trainierter Ruhe als Vorbereitung auf die folgende Überprüfung. Der Dunkle Lord platziert seine Fingerspitzen unter meinem Kinn und hebt meinen Kopf an, damit er mir in die Augen sehen kann.

Dagmar Bulstrode beruhigt sich als der Beruhigungstrank seine Wirkung zeigt. Ihre Aufregung über die ZAG-Vorbereitung hat sie zwei Tage lang nicht schlafen lassen. Im Lehrerzimmer sitzend als Albus sich die Prüfungspläne für die UTZe ansieht. Mich erholend in meinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Ich trage mein graues Nachtgewand, nippe an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade. Ein dicker Band über Dunkle Magie liegt offen mir, in dem ich nach Zaubersprüchen suche, mit denen man den Körper des Dunklen Lords reanimieren kann, nachdem er sich den Körper des neuen Malfoy-Sohnes angeeignet hat. Draco sitzt mir gegenüber, macht sich Notizen während ich ihm die Antworten der Aufnahmezeremonie eintrichtere. Ima LeDrox, wie sie mit den Knöpfen meines Mantels spielt und sagt „Wir könnten sehr…brennen", und mich dann küsst.

Der Dunkle Lord zieht sich aus meinem Geist zurück.

Er lächelt mich zustimmend an. Ich könnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck fast als Zuneigung deuten.

"Lieber Severus", sagt er sanft, „ich bin so erfreut."Seine Stimme wird leiser, damit nur ich ihn verstehen kann. „Es würde mich glücklich machen, zwei meiner am meisten vertrauten Anhänger in einer Beziehung zu sehen."

"Ich glaube, wir sind beide für solche Möglichkeiten offen", erwidere ich sanft, als ob ich mich einem vertrauten Freund anvertraue.

Der Dunkle Lord legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt sie freundschaftlich.

Das ist so ein spezieller Moment, dass ich es kaum glauben kann.

Ich vermute, ich glaube nicht einen Teil davon.

Ich gebe vor, von der Zustimmung des Dunklen Lords überwältigt zu sein und ändere meinen Gesichtsausdruck, damit ich glücklich aussehe. Ich frage mich, ob es für diese Art des Schauspielerns Auszeichnungen gibt? Sicherlich würde ich eine verdienen. Ein Orden des Merlin würde reichen.

"Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Dracos Bereitschaft einzuschätzen, die Pflichten eines Erwachsenen in unserem Zirkel zu übernehmen", sagt der Dunkle Lord vertraulich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass er unsere Erwartungen erfüllen wird."

Er gibt mir erneut einen Klaps auf die Schulter und entlässt mich, damit ich mich erheben und zu den anderen begeben kann.

Draco kniet noch immer, wie es von jemandem erwartet wird, der noch kein Mitglied des Todesser-Zirkels ist. Lucius steht auf einer Seite und ich auf der anderen. Aus meinem Augenwinkel kann ich keine Anzeichen von Nervosität an Lucius erkennen. Er schaut so unterkühlt wie immer, im Angesicht dessen, dass die Okklumentik seines Sohnes gleich getestet werden wird.

Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich und spricht mit einer Stimme, die er üblicherweise bei den sehr formellen Todesserzeremonien verwendet.

"Erhebe dich, Draco Malfoy, und tritt zu mir."

Draco erhebt sich graziös auf seine Füße. Er geht auf den Dunklen Lord zu. Als sein Pate begleite ich ihn, stehe hinter ihm an seiner rechten Schulter. Mein Zauberstab befindet sich in meiner Hand, einsatzbereit. Draco ist kein Todesser und von mir wird erwartet, für sein Verhalten zu bürgen. Wenn ein Anwärter ein Verräter sein sollte und versucht, dem Dunklen Lord etwas anzutun, wird von mir erwartet, ihn sofort zu töten. Das gleiche geschieht, wenn der Dunkle Lord es signalisiert.

Wenn Draco durch die kommende Prüfung fällt, wird mir aufgetragen werden, ihn zu töten.

"Gibt es etwas, um das du mich bittest, Draco Malfoy?", fragt der Dunkle Lord.

"Ich strebe danach, Euch zu dienen, mein Lord", erwidert Draco, sein Kopf ist in Respekt geneigt.

"Viele streben danach, aber nur wenige werden gerufen", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Warum wünschst du dir, mir zu dienen?"

Das ist eine Frage, von der erwartet wird, dass der Anwärter sie aus vollem Herzen beantwortet.

Draco sieht auf und dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen.

"Ich habe die Traditionen unserer Welt von klein auf von meinen Vater gelernt", sagt Draco und spricht von Dingen, die wir geprobt haben. „Ich habe die Bedeutung von Pflicht, Loyalität und der Befriedigung, einer mir überlegenen Sache zu dienen, erfahren. Die Hingabe meines Vaters zu unserer Sache hat uns ein lebendes Beispiel gegeben für die Art von Mensch, die ein Todesser sein muss. Standhaft und gehorsam zu Eurem Willen. Immer wachsam den konstanten Bedrohungen unserer Kultur gegenüber. Zuversicht in die Rechtschaffenheit unserer Sache. Bereit, zu dienen und sich zu opfern bis in den Tod, wenn es notwendig ist. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir unsere Kultur in der Zukunft erhalten können. Der Wert dieser Sache ist größer als der eines jeden Individuums."

"Ich möchte wie mein Vater sein, aber trotzdem meine eigenen Talente Eurem Dienst anbieten. Es wäre meine größte Freude, die zweite Generation der Malfoys zu sein, die Euch dient. Es wäre meine größte Hoffnung, eine dritte Generation in Euren Dienst zu bringen."

"Wie ich von klein auf an der Seite meines Vaters gelernt habe, bitte ich um die Möglichkeit, an Eurer Seite als Erwachsener zu lernen. Der Weg des Dunklen Zauberers ist der Weg in die Zukunft und ich wünsche mir, ein Teil dieser Zukunft zu sein."

Draco verbeugt sich, sein bewegender Monolog ist beendet.

Sein komplett gefälschter, bewegender Monolog ist beendet.

Wird der Dunkle Lord es glauben?

"Das ist ein ernstes Versprechen, das du gegeben hast", sagt der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Einige meiner Anhänger haben Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Andere haben sich jahrelang versteckt, meine Rückkehr erwartend. Viele von ihnen wurden Märtyrer für unsere Sache. Bist du bereit, das zu geben, was andere gegeben haben?"

"Ich bin es, mein Lord", sagt Draco ehrfürchtig.

"Ich muss deine Gedanken wissen", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Ich erfordere das von all meinen Todessern. Stellst du freiwillig deinen Geist für meine Überprüfung zur Verfügung?"

"Ja, mein Lord", sagt Draco aufrichtig.

"Sieh zu mir auf", befiehlt er.

Draco schaut auf und öffnet seine Augen.

"Legilimens", murmelt der Dunkle Lord.

Lucius und ich warten still während der Dunkle Lord Dracos Geist überprüft. Jegliche Fehler oder Makel in den Okklumentikbarrieren, die Draco mittels der Navajo-Technik verwendet, wird unsere Geheimnisse offenbaren. Wenn Draco versagt und der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass die Malfoys und ich Verräter an seiner Sache sind, werden wir alle heute Nacht sterben.

Lucius hat in seiner Hand keinen Zauberstab. Ich muss annehmen, dass er konfisziert wurde. Er befindet sich sehr wahrscheinlich in Pettigrews Besitz. Dracos Zauberstab befindet sich in meinen Roben. Ich bin überzeugt, es mit Pettigrew und Rutherford aufnehmen zu können während ich Lucius und Draco beschütze. Ima LeDrox ist ein tödlicher Gegner in einem Duell. Ergänze sie zu dem Mix und ich habe ein ernsthaftes Problem. Wenn sich der Dunkle Lord in den Kampf einmischt, sind wir zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Weder Lucius noch ich wagen es, Emotionen zu zeigen. Wir dürfen nicht zucken und Zweifel oder Angst zeigen. Seit Dracos Überprüfung begonnen hat, hat er sich nicht bewegt, außer sein Haar zurückgestrichen.

Eine Minute hat sich in drei verwandelt. Ich kann sehen wie Dracos Schultern zu zittern beginnen als die Tiefe und Brutalität der Überprüfung von ihm seinen Tribut fordern.

Wir warten.

Meine Handflächen schwitzen und ich wage es nicht, sie an meinen Roben abzuwischen.

Vier Minuten.

Draco zittert jetzt ganz offensichtlich.

Fünf Minuten.

Draco kollabiert. Der Dunkle Lord lehnt sich zurück, die Überprüfung abgeschlossen. Er nickt mir zu.

Ich eile zu Draco und knie mich neben ihn. Er ist kaum ansprechbar und hat offensichtlich Schmerzen. Ein schneller Diagnosezauber zeigt, dass sein Hirn nicht geschädigt ist, aber Nachwirkungen einer brutalen Überprüfung zeigt. Ich ziehe zwei Fläschchen aus meinen Taschen, öffne sie und zaubere sie direkt in seinen Magen. Ein paar Augenblicke später kann Draco sich aufsetzen.

"Danke, Severus", flüstert er. "Ich denke, mir geht es gut."

Draco geht zurück in die kniende Position vor dem Dunklen Lord und ich trete zurück an meinen Platz neben Lucius.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt hinab zu Draco. Das hat nichts zu sagen. Ich habe ihn lächeln und dann Opfer ausweiden sehen.

Er greift vor und streichelt über Dracos Haar, dass es durch seine Finger gleitet.

Lucius versteift sich unmerklich. Der Dunkle Lord denkt an die Zeremonie und die Mystische Vereinigung.

Draco lächelt hinauf zum Dunklen Lord.

"Ich bin mit dir zufrieden, Draco", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Dein Vater und Severus haben dich gut unterrichtet. Ich habe den Gewinn durch ihre Vorbilder in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Du bist jung, aber sie waren es auch, als sie in meinen Dienst getreten sind. Ich werde deine Bitte, in den Zirkel der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, gewähren."

"Danke, mein Lord", erwidert Draco und verbeugt sich aus seiner knienden Position. „Ich bin dankbarer, als ich sagen kann."

Eine Welle der Erleichterung fließt durch mich hindurch. Dracos Navajo-Okklumentik hat dem Dunklen Lord standgehalten.

Ich bemerke eine Spur der Entspannung in Lucius Körperhaltung. Draco kniet weiter vor dem Dunklen Lord.

"Peter", ruft der Dunkle Lord. „Bring Stühle und Erfrischungen für alle. Wir müssen die Zeit nutzen, um zu reden und Pläne zu schmieden für denjenigen, der bald unser jüngster Todesser sein wird."

Pettigrew gehorcht. Kurz darauf sitzen wir in einem Halbkreis, mit dem Gesicht dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt. Draco sitzt zwischen seinem Vater und mir. Ima LeDrox befindet sich zu meiner rechten. Ich komme gar nicht umhin, auf sie aufmerksam zu werden, da sie ein hautenges, scharlachrotes Kleid trägt, das ihre Figur und ihr Dekolleté sehr betont als ihre Roben, während sie sich setzt, zur Seite fallen.

Sie lehnt sich zu mir vor und flüstert.

"Es ist immer solch eine Erleichterung, wenn ein neuer Anwärter seine Überprüfung übersteht", vertraut sie mir an. „Nicht, dass ich mir um Draco Sorgen gemacht habe, da er Lucius Sohn ist und du die Rolle seines Paten hast."

Ich nicke zustimmend.

"Diejenigen außerhalb des Zirkels haben keine Vorstellung davon, wie schwierig es für uns ist, zu sehen, wie jemand durch die Überprüfung oder die Aufnahme fällt", antworte ich. „Wir setzen so große Hoffnungen in jene, die sich uns anschließen würden und es ist eine Enttäuschung, wenn sie es nicht schaffen."

"Nicht zu sprechen dem bedauernswerten Blutvergießen", erwidert LeDrox missbilligend. „Die Narren denken, dass wir es tatsächlich mögen."

"Sie verstehen gar nichts", entgegne ich verächtlich. „Der Weg des Dunklen Zauberers ist nichts für Schwächlinge."

"Ich verstehe _vollkommen"_, sagt sie mit Nachdruck. „Welche wahre, effektive Bewegung hat es geschafft, einen sozialen Wandel in dem Ausmaß zu kreieren, den wir anstreben, ohne Blut zu vergießen? Am Ende wird nur der am besten Geeignete überleben."

"Du hast eine interessante Sichtweise der Dinge", kommentiere ich.

"Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken als ich im Exil gewesen bin", erwidert sie mit einem Lächeln. „Zweifelsohne hast du dasselbe getan. Vielleicht könnten wir unsere Sichtweisen austauschen. Du hast den Vorteil, in diesen Jahren hier in Großbritannien gewesen zu sein."

LeDrox könnte etwas Nützliches zu berichten haben. Ich sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen.

"Vielleicht könnten wir uns irgendwann treffen, um darüber zu sprechen?", frage ich, andeutend, dass mehr als ein intellektueller Austausch stattfinden würde.

"Ich wäre sehr erfreut", entgegnet sie sittsam. „Vielleicht könntest du unseren Lord fragen, ob es dir gestattet ist, zum Manor zu kommen."

"Ich werde darum bitten", versichere ich ihr und schaue kurz auf ihr Dekolleté. Als ich meine Augen erhebe, sehe ich sie anerkennend an, was sie sehr zu freuen scheint. „Wie auch immer, ich habe im Moment wenig Freizeit. Die Schüler bereiten sich auf die ZAGs und UTZe vor, was sich über die nächsten zwei Wochen hinziehen wird. Hogwarts wird ein einziges Tollhaus sein, bis sie abgeschlossen sind. Ich werde viel mehr Freizeit haben, wenn das Schuljahr vorüber ist."

"Hast du irgendwelche speziellen Pläne für den Sommer?", fragt sie und klingt ernsthaft interessiert.

"Meine Pläne sind zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch offen", antworte ich und senke meine Stimme. „Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber sie hängen gänzlich von der Kooperation einer gewissen Dame ab."

Ihre Augen funkeln in einer komplett anderen Weise als Albus jemals erreicht hat. „Ich kann mir nur Erfolg bei all den Dingen, die du dir fest vorgenommen hast, vorstellen."

Pettigrew räuspert sich und bekommt unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Wir bemerken, dass der Dunkle Lord uns beobachtet hat und amüsiert schaut. LeDrox errötet und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich peinlich berührt aussehe. Der Dunkle Lord beglückt uns mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, habe ich gerade geflirtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor persönlich geflirtet habe. Jegliches Flirten, das ich mit Hermine gehabt habe, war durch unsere Paar-Tagebücher. Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich Hermine noch immer in einem Katzenanzug mit einem Rock sehen muss. Ich habe zugestimmt, ihr meine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen, wie sie in solch einer Aufmachung aussieht. Ich würde ihr sogar eher _zeigen,_ wie ich mich fühle bei ihrer Erscheinung in einem Katzenanzug.

Jean hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich Hermine über die Pläne von LeDrox erzähle, um spätere Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden. Sie könnte recht haben.

"Solange ich meine weisesten Mitglieder um mich habe", beginnt der Dunkle Lord, "wäre dies eine gute Zeit, zu besprechen, was Draco in den Vereinigten Staaten getan hat. Lucius, würdest du so gut sein, deine Brüder und deine Schwester des Inneren Zirkels auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen?"

Lucius neigt seinen Kopf in einer höfischen Weise.

"Wenn ich zusammenfassen darf", sagt Lucius in seiner üblichen erhabenen Stimme. Er sieht zu seinen Sohn und lässt es zu, Stolz auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. „Draco hat sich als Student in Zauberkunst und Arithmantik am Avalon College etabliert. Das hat es ihm ermöglicht, sich in einem Teil der amerikanischen Zauberergesellschaft zu integrieren. Am wichtigsten ist, er hat das Vertrauen eines Mitglieds der Schuler-Familie erlangt. Draco macht Anita Schuler, der einzigen Tochter von Daniel Schuler, den Hof. Ihr Vater ist wahrscheinlich der reichste Zauberer der Welt und besitzt großen Einfluss in den Vereinigten Staaten und darüber hinaus."

"Draco hat damit begonnen, in die amerikanische Zauberergeschäftswelt einzusteigen", fährt Lucius fort. „Er hat ein achtundzwanzig Jahre altes Appartement-Wohngebäude erworben und renoviert es. Die Wohnungen werden Ende des Sommers an Studenten vermietet werden, die das Avalon College besuchen. Diese Investition und die Demonstration persönlichen Ehrgeizes haben Schuler und andere einflussreiche Amerikaner beeindruckt. Draco baut sich ein Netz auf und entwickelt Kontakte, die sich als nützlich erweisen könnten."

"Auf meine Anweisung hin", sagt der Dunkle Lord und tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger an die untere Lippenspalte, „hat Draco jedes Quartal einen Bericht vorbereitet, um mir Informationen über die amerikanische Zauberergesellschaft zu geben. Wir sind eindeutig nicht bereit, irgendetwas in den Vereinigten Staaten zu unternehmen, aber in dreißig bis vierzig Jahren wird die Situation anders aussehen."

"Ich habe beschlossen, dass Draco nach seinem Abschluss in den Vereinigten Staaten bleiben wird", verkündet er. „Unsere Pläne sind langfristig. Wir werden einen Spion vor Ort haben, der uns mit Informationen und Ressourcen versorgen wird, wenn wir bereit sind, unseren Zug zu machen."

"Aufgrund dieser Umstände", fährt der Dunkle Lord fort, "bin ich offen für Vorschläge, wie Draco am besten unserer Sache dienen könnte."

"Wie weit bist du mit deinem Werben um Schulers Tochter?", fragt Rutherford und tut sein bestes, intelligent auszusehen.

Da eine Frage direkt an ihn gestellt wurde, ist es für Draco nun angebracht, zu sprechen.

"Es geht sehr gut voran", sagt Draco. „Sie und ich hatten eine paar Gespräche über Bindungen. Ich sehe ihre Eltern regelmäßig, sowohl formell als auch informell. Ich glaube, sie haben mich als potenziellen Schwiegersohn akzeptiert. Mr. Schuler hat mir sogar ein paar Techniken gezeigt, die er in Arithmantik anwendet, was außerhalb allem liegt, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich habe sie nicht verstanden", gibt er zu, „ aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass er diese Art von Vertrauen in mich an."

"Was kannst du uns über die Familienblutlinie sagen?", fragt LeDrox. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich für meine Brüder des Zirkels spreche, wenn ich sage, dass wir die Bereitschaft deiner Familie sehr schätzen, dir zu erlauben eine Ehefrau außerhalb unserer eigenen Gesellschaft zu nehmen, damit es uns allen in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein wird."

"Das ist ein Opfer, das wir bereit sind, zu bringen", sagt Lucius erhaben. „Auch wenn ihre Blutlinie nicht perfekt ist, bringt Anita Schuler sehr viel mit, das wir nutzen können. Wir sind bereit, dieses Defizit zu übersehen."

"Danke, Vater", sagt Draco mit Respekt. „Daniel Schulers Familie stammt von österreichischen Reinblütern ab. Seit sie in die Vereinigten Staaten immigriert sind, haben sie darauf Wert gelegt, sich mit anderen, außerhalb der für gewöhnlich akzeptierten Familien, zu vereinen. Als Ergebnis kann man die Schulers am besten als gemischten Blutes beschreiben. Daniel Schuler besitzt wenig Magie, außer seinem bemerkenswerten Talent in Arithmantik. Ich habe ihn kaum mit einem Zauberstab in seiner Hand gesehen. Seine Frau ist muggelgeboren und Architektin. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich sie viel Magie anwenden gesehen habe, aber sie wurde als starke Hexe beschrieben. Anita hat eher durchschnittliches magisches Talent und ihr älterer Bruder, Adam, liegt etwas unter dem Durchschnitt. Adam scheint ein Talent für Arithmantik zu haben, aber nicht auf dem Niveau seines Vaters."

"Aufgrund deines eigenen starken magischen Erbes", beobachtet LeDrox, "gibt es keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass eure Kinder magische Kraft für andere Vorteile zuliebe einbüßen werden."

"Malfoys pflanzen sich reinrassig fort", sagt Lucius kalt.

"Und der lebende Beweis sitzt hier unter uns", erwidert LeDrox gütig. „Es gibt keine mächtigeren unter unseren Brüdern als die Malfoys, abgesehen von unserem Lord höchstpersönlich."

"In vielen Familien gibt es einen einzelnen Ahnen, der wichtiger ist als jeder von denen, der nachgekommen ist", doziert der Dunkle Lord. „In meinem Fall scheinen die Talente und die Macht von Salazar Slytherin für mehrere Generationen geschlummert zu haben und sind dann in voller Blüte in mir zum Vorschein gekommen. Ein einziger Ahne kann den ganzen Unterschied ausmachen. Ich bin absolut zuversichtlich, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem die Zaubererfamilien das gleiche von der Malfoylinie sagen werden. Wenn Draco mit Schulers Tochter Kinder bekommt, sage ich voraus, dass die Kraft der Malfoymagie alle folgenden Generation stärken wird."

"Dann ist es Euer Wunsch, dass ich dies weiterführe, mein Lord?", fragt Draco angemessen demütig.

"Ist es", bestätigt der Dunkle Lord. „Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich es gern sehen, dass du das Mädchen innerhalb des nächsten Jahres ehelichst. Das wird dich noch mehr in den Vereinigten Staaten verwurzeln und dir besseren Zugang zu Informationen und Ressourcen ermöglichen, die wir in der Zukunft brauchen werden."

Es wird Draco außerdem von seinen Eltern fernhalten und ihnen ermöglichen, sich voll und ganz seinem neuen kleinen Bruder zu widmen. Vom Malfoyhaushalt wird erwartet, sich um die Nöte und Wünsche des neuen Dunklen Lordlings zu kümmern bis zu der Zeit, in der er entscheiden wird, sie alle zu töten.

"Mit Eurer Erlaubnis", fragt Lucius, "werden wir mit damit beginnen, die traditionellen Besuche bei der Schuler Familie vorzunehmen, wenn Dracos Aufnahme erfolgt ist."

"Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis", sagt der Dunkle Lord. Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und Weingläser fliegen in unsere Hände. „Ich möchte einen Tost aussprechen", verkündet er. „Auf die Zukunft!"

Wir erheben alle unsere Gläser und wiederholen „Auf die Zukunft!".

Wir nippen an unserem Wein und gratulieren Draco herzlich. Rutherford und Pettigrew necken Draco, indem sie Wetten abgeben, wann Lucius seinen ersten Enkel haben wird. Die Späße und Spiele werden unterbrochen als der Dunkle Lord das Gespräch zurück zu ernsten Themen bringt.

"Ich habe über Möglichkeiten nachgedacht, dir zu helfen, dich besser in die amerikanische Zauberergesellschaft zu integrieren", sagt der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass das Dunkle Mal Aufmerksamkeit in einer Weise erzeugen würde, die unseren Plänen zu dieser Zeit nicht sehr hilfreich ist. Du wirst ein anderes Mal erhalten, eines, das aussieht, wie dieses." Der Dunkle Lord schwingt seinen Zauberstab und ein Bildnis formt sich in der Luft.

Es ist ein Ouroboros, die Schlange liegt in einem Kreis mit ihrem eigenen Schwanz im Mund.

Die gebührlich beeindruckte Gruppe verleiht ihrer Bewunderung Ausdruck, wie vom Dunklen Lord erwartet wird. In Wahrheit würde ich lieber einen Ouroboros an meinem Arm tragen als den Totenkopf und die Schlange, die vorhanden sind.

"Ein Ouroboros ist ein Symbol für Unendlichkeit", sagt LeDrox und bewundert das Bild. „Es passt ausgezeichnet."

"Genau", ergänzt Lucius zufrieden. "Das rote und schwarze Muster auf der Schlange ist sehr ästhetisch. Da der Ouroboros ein alchimistisches Symbol ist, sollte es nicht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

"Es wird kurz oberhalb des Steißbeins angebracht werden. Es wird von niemandem gesehen werden, außer unter Umständen, die du erlaubst", sagt der Dunkle Lord zu Draco. „Auch dann sollte es keinen Verdacht hervorrufen, dass es mehr als ein Tattoo ist."

Außer Professor Franks oder Madame Long bekommen es zu sehen. Ich würde sagen, diese beiden können ein Bindungssklavenmal aus dreißig Meter Entfernung erkennen.

"Mir wird die Ehre des ersten neuen Dunklen Mals zu teil?", fragt Draco und schaut beeindruckt.

"So ist es", entgegnet der Dunkle Lord mit einem lippenlosen Lächeln.

Das erste Geschenk des Dunklen Lords an seinen baldigen älteren Bruder; ein Mal, das unvorstellbare Schmerzen verursachen wird, wann immer er es möchte und sogar auf Befehl tötet. Er bietet ein Geschenk, das immer weiter schenkt.

"Meister", sagt Draco, "das ist ein elegantes Design und wird keine negative Aufmerksamkeit aufgrund des legeren Kleidungsstil in der amerikanischen Zaubererwelt erregen. Ich würde wetten, dass andere fragen werden, woher ich es habe und ob sie auch eines haben können."

Jeder muss lachen, sogar der hohe Ton vom Dunklen Lord klingt durch.

"Ich wäre sicherlich bereit, darüber nachzudenken, dieses Mal anderen zu geben", sagt er grinsend. „Sie müssten verschiedene Tests über sich ergehen lassen, um ihren Wert zu beweisen."

"Ein neues Dunkles Mal als Rekrutierungswerkzeug", lacht Pettigrew.

"Es könnte ein neuer Modetrend werden", ergänzt LeDrox ironisch.

"Eines Tages", sagt der Dunkle Lord, "wird das alte als die Ehrung angesehen, die es darstellt. Nur meine ältesten Todesser werden es tragen. Es wird Macht und Erfolg symbolisieren."

"Tut es bereits", verkünde ich. „Für diejenigen, die es nicht verstehen, steht es für Angst."

"Wenn wir unsere Ziele erreichen", ergänzt LeDrox, "wird es ein Statussymbol werden."

"Absolut", ertönt Rutherford mit einem enthusiastischen Faustschlag auf die Lehne seines Stuhls.

"Wir sind noch nicht so weit", sagt der Dunkle Lord ernüchternd. „Wir sollten zum Thema zurückkommen. Hat noch jemand Fragen an Draco oder Ratschläge für ihn?"

"Ist irgendwas mit Potters Freundin, dem Schlammblut passiert?", fragt Pettigrew und versucht, uninteressiert zu klingen. Er hat keinen Erfolg. Er ist mehr interessiert als er es sein sollte, deshalb sollte ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen.

"Sie ist nach Ende des Semester nach England zurückgekehrt und ist für kurze Zeit geblieben", sagt Draco, seine Stimme klingt verachtend. „Vor ein paar Tagen ist sie nach Chicago zurückgekehrt. Ich denke, sie hat die ganzen Regeln im Weasleyhaus ein wenig einengend gefunden, da sie jetzt fast ein Jahr ganz alleine war. Sie sagt, sie wird mit ihrem Studium fortfahren und diesen Sommer einen Kurs belegen."

"Dann ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass wir es schaffen, sie zum Dunklen Lord für Gerechtigkeit zu bringen", bemerkt Lucius und sieht zum Dunklen Lord.

"Nein", sagt der Dunkle Lord streng. „Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand versucht, sie zu kidnappen während sie in den Vereinigten Staaten ist. Es würde Draco einem Risiko aussetzen. Ich bin zufrieden, dass er sie beobachten kann während sie in Chicago ist. Ich bin mehr daran interessiert, wer sie besuchen könnte als daran, was sie unternimmt."

"Ich werde sie weiter beobachten, Sir", sagt Draco.

"Da wir gerade über Potters Schlammblut sprechen", unterbreche ich in einer ausgesprochen überlegenen Stimme, „habe ich etwas zu berichten."

Der Dunkle Lord bewegt sich in seinem Stuhl und sieht mich an. „Sprich weiter, Severus", sagt er.

"Ich habe erfahren, dass Potter und der jüngste Weasley am Sonntag zum Elternhaus von Granger gegangen sind und entdeckt haben, dass es mit Bannen belegt ist", berichte ich geschäftsmäßig. „Dumbledores Haustierwerwolf hat es auch besucht und eine Analyse der Banne vorgenommen. Er hat ein Anzahl an Bannen entdeckt, die Grangers Anwesenheit entdecken und sie mittels Portschlüssel an einen unbekannten Ort bringen."

Der Dunkle Lord dreht sich weg und schaut zu Pettigrew.

"Wie es aussieht, scheint deine Hoffnung, ein neues Spielzeug zu erhalten, sich nicht sehr bald zu erfüllen", sagt er mitfühlend.

Ich unterdrücke meine Wut. Es war Pettigrew und sein Interesse an meiner Hermine ist sexueller Natur. Ich möchte ihm Schmerzen zufügen, aber wage nicht, diesbezüglich offensichtlich zu sein. Ich frage mich, ob ich es drehen kann, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn bestraft. Ich könnte es indirekt genießen.

"Ich werde geduldig sein müssen", erwidert Pettigrew achselzuckend. „Früher oder später wird sie einen Fehler machen. Vielleicht könnte Draco mich wissen lassen, wann sie wieder in England ist."

"Ich werde Vater informieren, wann immer Granger mir erzählt, dass sie nach England zurückkehrt", sagt Draco, darauf erpicht, zu helfen.

"Das ist alles schön und gut", merke ich an und nutze es zu meinem Vorteil. „Außer, dass der Orden weiß, dass _Furchterregende Geister_ am Haus der Grangers errichtet wurde, was bedeutet, sie wissen, dass ein Todesser dahintersteckt. Ich war nicht anwesend als sie darüber informiert wurde, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr in die Nähe des Hauses gehen wird. Es könnte auch ein Grund sein, warum sie zurück nach Chicago gegangen ist."

Der Dunkle Lord sieht Pettigrew anklagend an.

"Als ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, das Haus des Mädchens mit Bannen zu belegen, hast du mir versichert, dass es mit großem Geschick erfolgen wird", hisst er. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass unabhängig davon, wer sie zu mir bringt, du sie verwenden kannst bis es Zeit ist, ihre Leiche an Potter auszuliefern. Stattdessen hast du uns an den Orden verraten und die Göre aus unserer Reichweite genommen."

Die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords zuckt.

Die silberne Hand, die an Pettigrews rechtem Arm befestigt ist, zuckt.

_KNALL_

Pettigrews Kopf schnappt scharf zur Seite als die silberne Hand ihm über das Gesicht schlägt. Für einen Augenblick sitzt er versteinert da. Einen Augenblick später ist er auf seinen Knien und kriecht vor dem Dunklen Lord.

"E – Es tut mir leid, Meister", wimmert Pettigrew. „Ich dachte, es würde sie schneller dorthin bringen, wenn man die Muggel vertreibt."

Der Dunkle Lord tritt ihn und er rollt sich auf seine Seite, sich in die Fötusstellung zusammenrollend. Er schnieft und wimmert in der Erwartung, weiter bestraft zu werden."

"Für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist", sagt der Dunkle Lord sarkastisch, "der Orden könnte sich entscheiden, selbst eine Falle zu errichten. Sie werden erwarten, dass der Todesser, der die Banne errichtet hat, erscheinen wird, wenn man sie auslöst. Du wirst dich fernhalten. Mir ist es egal, ob das Grangermädchen die Banne selbst auslöst. Deine Dummheit hat es noch schwieriger gemacht, sie zu mir zu bringen für Gerechtigkeit."

Er lehnt sich zurück, erschöpft und schließt seine Augen für einen Moment.

"Peters Dummheit hat meine Stimmung verdorben und ich möchte für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr gestört werden", sagt er. „Ihr seid entlassen." Er zieht sich aus seinem Stuhl hoch, gibt Pettigrew noch einen weiteren Tritt bevor er über ihn hinwegsteigt und durch die Tür verschwindet.

Pettigrew verwandelt sich in eine Ratte und schleicht in eine Ecke des Raums. Vielleicht befindet sich in der Mauer ein Rattenloch, wo er sich verstecken kann. Wir anderen erheben uns und halten unsere Gesichtsausdrücke neutral. Draco sieht zu seinem Vater auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, wie er sich verhalten soll. Lucius legt seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes.

"Du hast dich sehr gut verhalten und ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir", sagt er. „Mit deinen Pflichten in Chicago und meinen hier ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass wir uns sehen werden bevor du am 20. Juni zurückkehrst, um dich auf deine Aufnahme vorzubereiten."

"Ich hatte gehofft, Mutter sehen zu können während ich hier bin", sagt Draco.

Lucius schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Sie ist in Paris auf einer Shoppingtour", sagt er, das Lügen geht ihm leicht von der Hand aufgrund des Publikums. „Vielleicht kannst du für ein paar Tage nach deine Aufnahme bleiben. Das wird uns Zeit geben, ein wenig über deine neuen Pflichten als Todesser zu sprechen und die Schritte in deiner Beziehung zu Anita Schuler zu planen."

"Ich freue mich darauf, Vater", erwidert Draco. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis dahin."

"Ich vertraue dich bis dahin Severus Anweisungen an", erwidert Lucius. „Abgesehen davon, es ist spät und ich bin müde.

Das ist mein Zeichen, Draco hier herauszuholen, damit Lucius Wachen ihn zurück zum Manor bringen können, ohne dass es Draco sieht.

"Ich werde Draco zurück zum Verbotenen Wald bringen", kommentiere ich mit einem Nicken. „Von dort kann er mittels Portschlüssel zurück nach Chicago reisen."

LeDrox und Rutherford stehen rechts und links von Lucius. Draco sieht zu ihm zurück als wir gehen. Er wird seinen Vater erst einen Tag vor der geplanten Aufnahme wieder sehen.

* * *

**Hermine  
Am Abend**

"Der Pizzajunge war hier, Hermine", ruft Cindy und steckt ihren Kopf durch die geschlossene Tür. „Edgar hat sich glamourt und dafür bezahlt. Er sagt, dass du es ihm morgen zurückbezahlen kannst."

"Würdest du ihm von mir danken?", frage ich als die Pizzaschachtel auf dem Küchentisch erscheint.

"Habe ich bereits", sagt Cindy und schwebt in das Wohnzimmer. „Er sagte, er und Dorothy hätten auch Pizza bestellt. Er meinte, es sei einfacher gewesen, gleich für beide zu bezahlen."

"Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg, wie unabhängig deine Hauselfen sind", sagt Jean, ihr Haar in ein Handtuch einwickelnd als sie aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Mein baumwollener Schnürrshorty-Pyjama von ‚Fashion Bug' sieht schäbig im Vergleich zu ihrem eleganten hautengen blauen aus.

"Nenn Edgar oder Dorothy nicht Hauselfen", erinnert Cindy sie, „sie sind Serviceelfen. Ich habe den Fehler begangen, sie einmal Hauselfen zu nennen und Dorothy hat mir gedroht, mich der Gewerkschaft zu melden."

"Danke für die Erinnerung", sagt Jean und fährt mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar. „Ich brauche definitiv keinen Ärger mit der Gewerkschaft."

Die Teller schweben bereits zum Tisch. Ich greife in den Schrank und ziehe eine Rotweinflasche und zwei Gläser heraus.

"Ich werde mal einen Rundgang durch das Gebäude machen und nach Draco Ausschau halten", sagt Cindy und geht zurück zur Tür. „Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, sobald er zurück ist."

"Danke, Cindy", rufe ich ihr zu. „Wir heben die Überbleibsel der Pizza für dich auf. Ich werde sie im Heizofenraum hinterlegen und du kannst sie dir in ein paar Tagen holen, wenn sie schimmelig sind."

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir", sagt Cindy und verschwindet durch die Tür.

"Cindy ist viel netter als mein Waschfrau-Geist", seufzt Jean und rutscht auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch. „Mrs. Jones erledigt sehr gute Arbeit bei der Wäsche, aber sie ist die ganze Zeit so grantig. Es ist sehr schwer, mehr als nur einen Grunzlaut von ihr zu bekommen. Es ist, als ob sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt ist und kaum bemerkt, dass wir noch da sind. Ausgenommen unsere Wäsche. Sie liebt unsere Schmutzwäsche. Der Wäschekorb ist niemals richtig voll, weil sie immer bereits gewaschen hat."

"Anita hat eine Kusine, die eine Art Expertin für Geister ist", erkläre ich als ich den Korken aus der Weinflasche zaubere. „Sie sagt, dass dies immer bei Muggelgeistern der Fall ist. Sie sagt zudem, dass sie manchmal gar nicht bemerken, dass die Zeit vergeht und sich die Dinge um sie herum verändern. Sie tun Dinge, wie Treppen hinaufzugehen, die vor zwanzig Jahren abgerissen worden sind."

"Ich denke nicht, dass Mrs. Jones ein Muggel ist", sagt Jean, öffnet den Deckel der Pizzaschachtel und sieht sich den Inhalt an. „Ich bin ja nicht mal sicher, ob Mrs. Jones ihr tatsächlicher Name ist. Ich habe sie von meiner Mutter geerbt, die sie wiederum von ihrer Schwiegermutter erhalten hat. Ich denke, es gibt sie schon seit mehreren Generationen."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Zauberergeister vererbt werden können", kommentiere ich und übergebe Jean ein Glas Wein.

"Geister von Dienern sind die einzigen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie vererbt werden können", sagt Jean. „Ich weiß, dass ich froh sein kann, sie bekommen zu haben. Sie macht keine Probleme und es ist eine Sache weniger, die ich erledigen muss. Ich habe versucht, sie überzeugen, dass der Abwasch etwas Ähnliches ist wie Wäsche zu waschen und sie es ihrer Liste für zu erledigende Sachen hinzufügen sollte. Sie hat mich ignoriert."

Ich knabbere an einem Stück Pizza und sehe auf die Uhr.

"Das wird ihn auch nicht schneller hierher bringen", sagt Jean, die nervtötend achtsam ist.

"Ich weiß", erwidere ich seufzend. „Das Okklumentiktraining, das wir erhalten haben, sollte Voldemort aus seinem Geist heraushalten. Trotzdem ist es etwas anderes, von Professor Dumbledore geprüft zu werden als es gegen den Dunklen Lord einzusetzen. Wenn Draco versagt, wissen wir alle, was passieren wird."

"Wenn Severus geglaubt hätte, dass Draco es nicht kann", erwidert sie und tippt mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihr Weinglas, "hätte er nicht erlaubt, dass Draco vor Voldemort tritt. Das wäre der Untergang für Draco, seine Eltern und Severus. Er hätte unsere Schäden beschränkt und Draco untertauchen lassen. Dann hätte Severus Voldemort erzählt, dass Draco geflüchtet sei. Es wäre an Voldemort gewesen, zu entscheiden, was dagegen unternommen wird."

„Severus wäre dafür bestraft worden", erwidere ich.

"Wahrscheinlich", antwortet Jean viel zu offen. „Er wurde zuvor schon gecruciot und dank euch beiden, kennen wir eine Behandlungsmethode dafür. Er würde überleben. Ich denke, Voldi hat sich viel zu sehr der Idee verschrieben, ein Baby-Malfoy zu sein, um Narzissa und Lucius ernsthaft zu schaden. Ich glaube, jeder würde lebend davon kommen."

"Ich kann es immer noch schwer glauben, dass Lucius Malfoy auf unserer Seite steht", kommentiere ich, nehme ein Stück Champignon von meiner Pizza und esse es.

"Lucius Malfoy steht auf seiner eigenen Seite", schnaubt Jean.

"Du kanntest ihn in der Schule, nicht wahr?", frage ich.

"Er war eine Klasse über mir", sagt Jean stirnrunzelnd.

Ihre Reaktion hat mich sehr neugierig gemacht.

"Also, was dachtest du über ihn?", frage ich und entscheide, ein wenig nachzuhaken.

"Ich denke, er ist ein egoistisches, eigennütziges, unmoralisches Arschloch", sagt sie schnaubend.

Ich glaube, ich hake noch ein wenig mehr nach.

"Das klingt nach einer sehr persönlichen Reaktion", bemerke ich.

"Es ist sehr persönlich", schnappt Jean.

Ups. Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen.

"Es tut mir leid", entgegne ich. „Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."

Jean sieht mich wissend an.

"Oh doch, wolltest du", schnaubt sie.

"Also, ja", gebe ich zu.

Jean tippt wieder gegen ihr Weinglas.

"Lucius Malfoy ist der lügende, betrügende Bastard, der es geschafft hat, dass ich von Hogwarts geflogen bin", sagt sie garstig.

"War er zu der Zeit im Schulbeirat?", frage ich.

"Ja", sagt Jean und schaut extrem wütend. Sie lehnt sich vor, sieht mir direkt in die Augen und lässt eine Wuttirade los.

"Als ich zugestimmt habe, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, war ich fest entschlossen, mich nicht vom Fluch erwischen zu lassen. Der arme Mark Smith hatte sich gerade aus dem Job geniest als der Fluch bei ihm eine Allergie gegen Hogwarts verursacht hat. Ich wollte nicht auf diese Weise bloßgestellt werden, deshalb beschloss ich, dem Fluch vorab eins auszuwischen, indem ich einen Vertrag unterschrieb, in dem stand, dass ich nur ein Schuljahr bleiben werde ohne Möglichkeit der Verlängerung. Ich habe mich von der Mysteriumsabteilung für genau ein Jahr beurlauben lassen."

"Ich wollte freiwillig gehen, deshalb gab es keinen Grund für den Fluch, mich festzunageln", fährt sie fort. „Außer, dass Lucius Malfoy freien Zugang zum Schloss hatte."

Jean nimmt einen ziemlich großzügigen Schluck Wein, deshalb fülle ich ihr Glas wieder auf und meines auch.

"Dieser Mann sieht sich selbst als unwiderstehlichsten Hengst des Jahrhunderts", redet Jean aufgebracht weiter. „Er war bereits mit Narzissa verlobt als er begann, sich an mich ranzumachen als wir noch in der Schule waren." Sie trinkt einen weiteren Schluck Wein und sieht mich verschwörerisch an. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, dieser Mann war ihr wahrscheinlich untreu als sie auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise waren."

Ich pruste ein Lachen zurück.

"Genau!", sagt Jean, energisch mit ihrem Zeigfinger auf den Tisch tippend, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „So, da war ich nun in Hogwarts, zusammen mit meinem Ehemann, mit dem ich sehr glücklich verheiratet bin. Mr-Ich-bin-im-Schulbeirat kam dazu und entschied, dass ich eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten sein musste."

"Das hat er nicht!", rufe ich alarmiert. Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck, um mich für die mörderischen Details zu wappnen. Ich sehe nach unten und wir scheinen den Wein ausgetrunken zu haben. „Hättest du gern etwas Feuerwhisky? Ich habe etwas von dem fünfzig Jahre altem Zeug, das Draco mir gegeben hat."

„Du hast fünfzig Jahre alten Old Odgens?", fragt Jean beeindruckt. „Lass uns etwas davon trinken."

Ich ziehe die Flasche mit dem Etikett _Tee mit Ginseng_ hervor und schnappe mir zwei Gläser.

"Da steht _Tee mit Ginseng_", sagt Jean, erneut nervtötend beobachtend.

Was mich kichern lässt.

"So hat Draco immer Alkohol in das Wohnheim geschleust", lache ich. „Die Flaschen sind verzaubert, so dass die Banne nur Ginsengtee entdeckt haben. Er füllt sie jedes Mal, wenn er nach Hause geht, wieder auf." Das ist ein ernüchternder Gedanke. „Dir macht es nichts aus, wenn wir tatsächlich Lucius Malfoys Alkohol trinken?"

"Schenk ein", verkündet Jean und hält ihr Glas hoch. Ich fülle ein, bis das Glas halb voll ist.

"Möchtest du Eis oder Soda darin haben?", frage ich.

"Himmel, nein", antwortet Jean und klingt ziemlich beleidigt. „Warum sollte ich denn einen fünfzig Jahre alten Feuerwhisky durch die Zugabe von Schadstoffen ruinieren?"

"Ich glaube, Severus denkt genauso", erwidere ich als ich Eiswürfel und etwas Diät 7-Up in meinen gebe. Ich rühre mit meinem Finger um und nehme einen Schluck. „Das wird gehen", verkünde ich. Ich denke, ich werde einen Tost aussprechen. Ich halte mein Glas hoch. "Auf die guten Männer!"

"Und auf keinen der bösen!", beendet Jean als unsere Gläser aneinander stoßen.

Wir beide nehmen einen wohltuenden, tiefen Schluck.

"Na, das ist weich", verkündet Jean, sorgsam die Farbe ihres Getränks durch ihr Glas begutachtend. „Er mag ein schmuddeliger, degenerierter Bastard sein, aber Lucius Malfoy hat einen guten Geschmack was Alkohol betrifft."

"Genau", verkünde ich und nicke zustimmend. „Bevor ich dich so rüde unterbrochen habe…."

"Fünfzig Jahre alter Feuerwhisky ist NIEMALS eine rüde Unterbrechung", unterbricht Jean. „Wie auch immer, wir haben über Lucius Malfoy gesprochen, der ein komplettes und totales Arschloch ist. Da war ich, glücklich wie ein Niffler mit einem Eimer voll Gold. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit einem Typen verheiratet, den ich liebe und der großartig im Bett ist." Sie lehnt sich vor und tätschelt meinen Arm. „Wenn ein Typ wirklich sicherheitsbewusst und entschlossen ist, sich um ALLE Details zu kümmern, hast du es geschafft."

Ich halte mein Glas hoch. „Auf sicherheitsbewusste und detailorientierte Männer."

Gläser klicken.

"Hört, hört", sagt Jean. "Wie ich gesagt habe, war ich absolut glücklich. Ich habe das Unterrichten genossen. Severus und ich haben die Roben des Direktors in schwarz verwandelt…"

Ich beginne zu kichern.

"Und Mike hat Albus dazu gebracht, ein Band um seinen Bart zu tragen."

Ich kichere lauter.

"Und Lucius gottverdammter Malfoy beschloss, dass er ein wenig Action braucht und versaut alles", beendet sie verärgert.

Jetzt kichere ich nicht mehr.

"Was hat dieser herzlose Bastard getan?", frage ich beschwörend.

"Er hat sich an mich rangemacht. Ich habe ihn abgewiesen und ihm gesagt, er solle verschwinden. Er tat es nicht. Ein paar Wochen später hat er es nochmal versucht. Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass wenn er es noch mal versucht, ich ihn verhexen werde." Jean nimmt einen guten, aufbauenden Schluck von ihrem Feuerwhisky. „Ich hatte noch ein Woche. Mein Rücktritt sollte am letzten Tag des Schuljahres erfolgen. Limnoreia Lovegood hatte bereits einen Vertrag für das nächste Jahr unterschrieben. Ich war dabei, mit meiner intakten Würde von Hogwarts wegzugehen." Sie macht eine dramatische Pause.

"Lucius musste sich noch ein weiteres Mal an mich ranschmeißen", sagt Jean und sieht über den Drink zu mir. „Es war eine Frage der Ehre. Ich musste ihn verhexen."

"Mit was hast du ihn verhext?", frage ich, am Rande meines Stuhls sitzend.

"Brauner Haaransatz", sagt Jean überzeugt.

"Brauner Haaransatz?", frage ich verwirrt.

"Denk darüber nach", sagt Jean weit ausholend. „All dieses platinblonde Haar. Der Stolz und die Freude eines jeden Malfoys, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ich schwöre, dass sie all ihre Kinder verzaubern, diese Haarfarbe zu haben. Stell es dir vor. Das Balg kommt aus dem Kanal und bevor sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden, verzaubern sie das Kind oder geben ihm einen Trank oder etwas anderes, damit er dieses weiße Haar bekommt."

"Du hast seinen Haaransatz braun gefärbt?", frage ich.

Jean kichert.

Ich kichere.

Wir beide kichern schrecklich. Ich stoße fast die Flasche mit Ginsengtee um, aber Jean rettet sie und füllt unsere Gläser wieder auf.

"Du hast Lucius Malfoys Haar in braun verwandelt?", frage ich und hoffe auf Details.

"Nur seinen Haaransatz. Das ist der Fluch und ich bin die einzige, die ihn jemals rückgängig machen kann", verkündet sie stolz. „Der erste halbe Zentimeter seines Haars wird immer braun sein, somit wird jeder glauben, dass er sein Haar blond färbt."

Ich muss wieder kichern.

Jean kichert auch. "Allerdings hat der Schuft einen Weg gefunden, seinen Haaransatz magisch zu blondieren, damit es niemand weiß. Aber ich habe die Befriedigung, zu wissen, dass ich ihm ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten in den letzten zehn Jahren bereitet habe."

Wir beide müssen so lange lachen bis die Dinge auf dem Tisch anfangen, zu wackeln. Ich bin an der Reihe, die Flasche mit Ginsengtee zu retten.

"Er hat dich gefeuert, weil du sein Haar braun gefärbt hast?", frage ich.

"Technisch gesehen hat der Schulbeirat mich gefeuert, weil ich ein Mitglied verhext habe. Ich wurde einen Tag bevor mein Vertrag zu ende ging, gefeuert. Der Fluch hat erneut gegriffen", sagt Jean traurig, nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Feuerwhisky, um sich zu trösten.

"Es tut mir sehr leid", sage ich mitfühlend.

"Danke", erwidert Jean als ich ihr Glas auffülle. Sie lächelt verschmitzt. „Ich werde mich rächen. Es gibt einen weiteren Fluch, den ich an Lucius Malfoy das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, anwenden werde. Dieser ist sehr speziell."

Cindy steckt ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Draco ist zurück! Er kommt gerade nach oben mit einem Freund."

"Gott sei Dank!", weine ich. Jean und ich sind aufgestanden, schnappen unsere Bademäntel und eilen zur Tür.

"Warte", ruft Jean und ergreift meinen Ärmel. „Cindy hat gesagt, er hat einen Freund dabei. Lass uns sicherstellen, dass es kein Todesser ist."

"Die Alarmbanne wurden nicht ausgelöst", erkläre ich. „Wenn es ein Todesser ist, muss es Lucius Malfoy oder Severus sein."

Ich ziehe die Tür auf, eile hinaus und lehne mich über das Geländer, um zu sehen, wie Draco die Treppe heraufkommt. Ich muss mich sehr stark zusammenreißen, um nicht auf und ab zu hüpfen und zu klatschen, was sehr albern wäre, weil ich über das Geländer fallen würde.

Severus ist hinter ihm

Es geht beiden wohl gut.

"Psst", sagt Jean mich warnend.

Richtig. Jemand könnte uns hören.

"Warum kommt ihr nicht herein und esst etwas?", sage ich ihnen. „Es gibt Pizza."

"Klingt gut", ruft Draco, sich die Treppe hochschleppend.

Ich wende mich vom Geländer ab und drehe mich um. Ich richte mich auf und binde meinen Bademantel neu, stecke mein Haar hinter meine Ohren. Draco und Severus sind oben angekommen. Ich gehe den Weg in mein Appartement voraus und scheuche alle hinein.

Severus ist hier. Er ist in meinem Appartement.

Wir sind nicht allein. Auf ihn zu springen, wäre eine Schlechte Idee, egal, wie spitz ich bin.

Jean hat ihren Zauberstab gezückt und verstärkt die Banne, die das, was wir sagen werden, wie Kauderwelsch klingen lassen.

Ich schnappe mir Dracos Hand und ziehe ihn zum Sofa, damit er sich setzt.

"Hat alles geklappt? Geht es dir gut?", frage ich.

"Mir geht es gut", antwortet Draco. Seine Stimme wird zu einem Flüstern. „Er kam nicht hindurch und hat uns unser Schauspiel abgenommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas vermutet."

„Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten!", verkünde ich und umarme ihn. Er zögert für einen Moment und umarmt mich dann auch.

Draco zieht sich zurück. Er sieht mich misstrauisch an. „Habt ihr etwas von dem _Tee mit Ginseng_ getrunken?"

Jean, sehr hilfreich, hält die Flasche mit Ginsengtee hoch. „Kann ich euch beiden etwas anbieten?"

Severus beugt sich vor, nimmt die Flasche und schnuppert daran.

"Das ist definitiv kein Tee", sagt Severus. „Ich könnte sicherlich einen Feuerwhisky vertragen, vorausgesetzt, er hat ein beträchtliches Alter."

"Wenn Hermine die Flasche nicht aufgefüllt hat, seit ich sie ihr gegeben habe", sagt Draco, "ist es fünfzig Jahre alter Stoff."

"Das ist gut", sagt er.

Ich rufe mein Glas herbei und gebe es Draco. Er ist nicht so spießig, dass er es nicht austrinkt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Menge an Alkohol, die ich hineingefüllt habe, genug sein wird, um alle Bazillen zu töten.

Severus sieht uns zu.

Ich möchte aufspringen und zu ihm rennen und alles Mögliche tun, einfach weil ich so glücklich bin, ihn zu sehen und ich darf nichts davon in Gesellschaft machen.

"Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor", sage ich formell.

"Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger", erwidert er. Er stellt die Flasche _Tee mit Ginseng_ ab und kommt zu mir herüber. Wie es aussieht, denkt er stark über etwas nach.

"Draco."

"Ja, Severus."

"Wenn du keinen Schock erleiden möchtest, schlage ich vor, dass du deine Augen schließt."

Severus greift herunter und zieht mich auf meine Füße. Meine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Hals, seine Arme um meine Hüfte und er küsst mich.

Oh, und wie er mich küsst.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn zurückküsse. Meine Lippen sind ein wenig taub, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn zurückküsse.

Ich glaube, dieses klirrende Geräusch war Dracos Glas, das den Fußboden berührt hat.

Das andere Geräusch ist das Lachen von Jean.

Mir ist es egal. Ich bin glücklich. Wenn wir kein Publikum hätten, würde ich an seinem Körper hinaufklettern und meine Beine um ihn schlingen.

Ich glaube, wir müssen gelegentlich mal Luft holen.

Severus und ich sehen uns an und verharren für einen Augenblick. Warum zum Kuckuck nicht? Ich lehne meinen Kopf an ihn und er streichelt mein Haar. Ich denke, Severus sieht zu Draco hinab.

"Gibt es etwas, das du gern sagen würdest?", fragt er Draco.

"Ähm", antwortet Draco stotternd.

"Ja?"

"Ich – ähm", antwortet Draco unsicher.

"Sprich", sagt Severus in seiner Professor Snape-Stimme.

"Das – das ist, ähm, ziemlich überraschend", sagt er und klingt sehr geschockt.

Jean lacht wieder.

"Ich dachte", stammelt Draco, "ich dachte, dass Hermine, weißt du, ähm, Bill Weasley trifft. Aber, ähm, das kann nicht ganz stimmen, weil sie nicht die Art von Mädchen ist, die einen Typen hintergehen würde…" Seine Stimme verliert sich.

"Ja? Bitte sprich weiter."

"So", sagt Draco, seine Stimme ist etwas fester. „Wenn Hermine nicht Bills Freundin ist, muss sie deine…"

Jean ist vornüber gebeugt, stampft und klatscht auf ihre Knie und versucht, nicht noch stärker zu lachen als sie es bereits tut.

Ich fühle, wie Severus linker Arm sich von meiner Hüfte entfernt. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es aussieht. Draco sitzt auf dem Sofa, sieht zu uns auf. Sein Glas befindet sich auf dem Boden, mit einer netten Pfütze aus Feuerwhisky darum herum. Severus steht und sieht zu Draco hinab. Sein rechter Arm ist um mich gelegt. Sein linker Arm ist erhoben und ich denke, er hebt seinen Zeigefinger, um Draco zu unterbrechen.

Meine Arme liegen um seinen Hals und ich hänge an ihm wie eine Lamprete. Nein. Eine Lamprete ist wie ein blutsaugender Egel. Ich hänge einfach an ihm wie jemand, der jemanden sehr, sehr stark festhält.

"Hermine ist meine _Zukünftige_", sagt Severus und klingt sehr formal und offiziell.

Ich seufze. _Seine Zukünftige._ Das ist so romantisch. Severus ist so romantisch.

"Zukünftige?", fragt Draco nachhakend.

"Zukünftige", fragt Severus fest.

"Wow."

Sein Arm legt sich wieder um mich. Ich schaue auf und er blickt zu mir herunter, ziemlich amüsiert.

"Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen", flüstere ich. „Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst und war besorgt."

Severus lächelt. Er hat kleine Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln, wenn er lächelt.

"Deshalb hast du deine Sorgen ertränkt?", neckt er.

"Wir haben sie nicht genau ertränkt", erwidere ich. „Wir haben erzählt und haben nicht mehr darauf geachtet, wie viel wir trinken."

"In diesem Fall, sollten wir uns setzen", sagt Severus, sich aus der Umarmung lösend und mich zum Küchentisch führend.

"Komm herüber, Draco", sagt Jean. „Du siehst aus als könntest du etwas Pizza vertragen."

Sie hat ihren Zauberstab draußen und entfernt das zerbrochene Glas mit Feuerwhisky, ruft weitere Gläser und Teller herbei und kommt zu uns an den Tisch. Draco beäugt die Flasche mit Ginsengtee, um zu sehen, wie viel noch übrig ist. Er gießt zwei Gläser ein, pur und stellt sie vor Jean und Severus ab. Er füllt den Rest in zwei andere Gläser und fügt Eis und Diät 7-Up hinzu.

Severus schaut entsetzt zu.

Draco hebt eine Augenbraue. "Ich weiß", sagt er. "Es ist skandalös, aber wir sind einheimisch geworden."

Jean lacht hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Möchtest du es Hermine erzählen oder soll ich?", sagt Draco. „Sie sollte wissen, warum wir ihr für eine Weile nicht erlauben werden, nach England zurückzukehren."

"Ich weiß bereits von den Todesserbannen an dem Haus", erkläre ich.

"Es steckt noch mehr dahinter", sagt Severus. Er nimmt einen Teller und legt ein Stück Pizza darauf. „_Accio_ Messer und Gabel", sagt er und eine Schublade in der Küche springt auf und die geforderten Gegenstände fliegen in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

"Severus Snape!", ruft Jean. "Du sollst niemals ein Messer so accion. Du hast keine Vorstellung, welche Art von Messer du vielleicht gerufen hast oder in welchem Zustand es ist, wenn es ankommt. Du hättest dich erstechen können."

"Das stimmt", protestiere ich. "Von dir wird erwartet, sicherheitsorientiert zu handeln."

Jean und ich beginnen, zu lachen und die beiden Männer sehen sich an. Draco nimmt ein Stück Pizza hoch und beginnt, zu essen. Ich vermute, er gibt die richtige Methode für Severus vor, wie man Pizza isst. Severus, ihn ignorierend, schneidet seine Pizza und beginnt, mit seiner Gabel zu essen.

"Während der Audienz mit dem Dunklen Lord", sagt Severus und setzt dort an, wo er aufgehört hat, „habe ich offenbart, dass Potter und Weasley die Banne entdeckt haben und dass bei weiteren Untersuchungen Lupin herausgefunden hat, dass sich dort Banne befinden, die von dir ausgelöst werden. Das hat den Dunklen Lord wütend gemacht, weil es bedeutet, dass Pettigrew die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords ausgedehnt hat."

"Der Dunkle Lord hatte angewiesen, die Muggelabwehrbanne zu errichten?", fragt Jean.

"Nein", antwortet Severus. "Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass nur Hermine von den Bannen erkannt wird. Sie sollte mittels Portschlüssel an einen Ort gebracht werden, der von Pettigrew ausgesucht worden ist, an dem Hermine sein Spielzeug sein sollte."

"Was?", frage ich mit einem flauen Gefühl in meinem Magen.

Draco legt die Pizza ab und sieht aus, als ob er seinen Appetit verloren hat. „Es war eindeutig, dass der Dunkle Lord dich an Pettigrew für sein Vergnügen versprochen hat, bis dein toter Körper an Potter ausgeliefert werden wird."

Zwei Stück Pizza, ein paar Gläser Wein und drei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky drohen, sich plötzlich wieder zu zeigen.

"Das wird nicht passieren", sagt Severus, seine Stimme klingt absolut tödlich. „Weder Pettigrew noch jegliche andere Todesser werden dir zu nahe kommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat jedem Todesser verboten, in die Vereinigten Staaten zu kommen, weil er möchte, dass Dracos Position sicher ist. Er möchte, dass Draco innerhalb des nächsten Jahres Anita Schuler heiratet. Die Lösung ist offensichtlich. Du wirst in den Vereinigten Staaten bleiben und nicht nach England zurückkehren bis alles vorüber ist."

"Was am 21. Juni der Fall sein wird", sagt Draco bestimmend. „Wenn wir den Dunklen Lord schlagen, werden wir viele Todesser mit ihm ergreifen. Pettigrew ist immer beim Dunklen Lord, somit werden wir ihn schnappen. Danach wirst du in Sicherheit sein."

Mir scheint, dass es hier ein Missverständnis gibt. „Ihr versteht schon, dass ich am 21. Juni dort sein werde, Seite an Seite mit euch kämpfend."

"Unter den Umständen", sagt Severus mit Nachdruck, "wäre das unklug. Wenn etwas schief geht und wir den Dunklen Lord nicht besiegen, bist du dem Risiko ausgesetzt, gefangen genommen und Pettigrew ausgehändigt zu werden. Unter den Umständen würde niemand auf dich herabsehen, wenn du weg bleibst."

"Ich würde es tun", sage ich ihm mit Nachdruck. „Wenn du es realistisch betrachtest, wäre ich keinem größeren Risiko ausgesetzt wie jede andere Frau auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, wird jede Frau, die gefangen genommen wird, sexuell misshandelt werden."

"Sie hat recht", sagt Jean.

"Du bist Harry Potters Freundin", entgegnet Severus. „Das macht dich noch zu einem viel wichtigern Ziel."

"Er hat recht", sagt Jean.

"So auch Ron Weasley und niemand spricht davon, ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten", antworte ich.

"Sie hat recht", sagt Jean.

"Weasley ist Auror in der Ausbildung und besitzt Kampferfahrungen, die du nicht hast", beharrt Severus.

"Er hat recht", sagt Jean.

Das kann ich nicht kontern.

"Nicht nur das", fährt Severus fort, „wann hast du das letzte Mal an einem Duelliertraining teilgenommen?"

"Nicht seit Hogwarts", gebe ich zu. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird nicht wirklich als Vorlesung am Avalon angeboten."

Severus richtet seine Gabel auf mich, um dem Nachdruck zu verleihen, was er mir sagt.

"Als deine beiden Freunde versucht haben, dich zu überreden, mit ihnen den Auroren beizutreten, hast du abgelehnt. Weil es eine Verschwendung für dein Talent in Zaubertränke wäre, wenn du etwas anderes machen würdest, hast du zugegeben, dass du einfach _nicht der Kriegertyp_ bist."

"Wie viele andere Leute, die kämpfen werden", erwidere ich und werde wütend.

"Sie wurden nicht als wünschenswertes Spielzeug von einem speziellen Todesser ausgewählt, der in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords steht" sagt Severus missmutig. „Todesser sind im Duellieren sehr gut trainiert. Ich weiß das, weil Lucius und mir die Pflicht aufgetragen wurde, sie zu trainieren. Du bist nicht in ihrer Liga, was bedeutet, unsere Kämpfer müssen auf dich achten, während sie sich darauf konzentrieren sollten, den Feind anzugreifen. Unter den Umständen bist du eine Bürde auf dem Schlachtfeld und ich werde all meinen Einfluss aufbringen, den ich habe, um sicher zu stellen, dass du nicht dabei sein wirst."

„Wirst du nicht!", schreie ich.

„Werde ich doch!", schreit er zurück.

"Nein, wirst du nicht", sagt Jean, einen Zauberstab auf uns beide schwingend. „Seid still oder ich werde euch beide mit dem _Silencio_ belegen, damit ich sprechen kann."

Severus und ich starren sie an. Draco zieht sich vom Tisch zurück, eindeutig neutral bleibend. Unloyaler Schuft. Er sollte auf meiner Seite sein.

"Ihr beide habt gute Argumente", beginnt sie. „Bevor wir dazu kommen, es gibt etwas, dass Hermine und ich wissen, aber du und Draco nicht. Ich habe mit Albus und Daniel Schuler gesprochen. Morgen werden wir das meiste unserer Ressourcen hier zusammenbringen, um an der Waffe zu arbeiten. Wir wissen, dass die Hogwartsfraktion nicht teilnehmen kann, weil es bemerkt und an den Dunklen Lord berichtet werden würde. Aber Remus Lupin, Ellen Smith, Harry Potter, Fred und George Weasley sowie Limnoreia Lovegood werden zum College kommen, um an der Waffe zu arbeiten. Wir werden dieses Problem lösen oder eine völlig andere Möglichkeit finden."

Severus hebt seine Hand, Frieden signalisierend. Jean nickt.

"Das ist eine exzellente Strategie. Ich stimme nicht zu, dass keiner von uns aus Hogwarts weg kann. Bill Weasley ist kein Hauslehrer und sollte für einen Teil des Tages verschwinden können. Von ihm wird angenommen, an Hermine in romantischer Weise interessiert zu sein, und das ist ein akzeptables Alibi. Ich kann mit dabei sein über das Paar-Tagebuch, das ich mit Hermine teile.

Draco hustet und Severus rollt mit seinen Augen.

"Ich werde alle Fragen beantworten, die ich kann, und wenn es Fragen an Minerva gibt, kann ich sie weitergeben", beendet er.

"Ich werde mit Albus wegen Bill sprechen", sagt Jean. „Wenn alles gut verläuft, werden Hermine und ich die Woche damit beschäftigt sein, Waffen zu entwickeln."

"Ich werde helfen", unterbricht Draco. „Ich habe nachmittags frei."

"Es wird genug zu erledigen geben und ein extra Zauberstab ist sehr willkommen", sagt Jean. „Als nächstes sind die Vorbereitungen für den Kampf an der Reihe. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es am Samstag oder am Sonntag stattfinden wird, aber nächstes Wochenende werden wir eine Übungseinheit für die Flieger absolvieren. Roger Littlehorse hat sein Land im Norden von Wisconsin angeboten."

"Ihr müsst mich dabei sein lassen", sagt Draco eifrig.

"Natürlich", sagt Jean lächelnd. "Wir werden auch eine Duellierübung durchführen während wir dort sind. Hermine wird daran teilnehmen und ich werde beurteilen, wie sie sich macht. Falls es jemand hier vergessen hat, ich kann mich daran erinnern, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelehrt zu haben", sagt sie ziemlich abfällig. „Wenn ich bemerke, dass Hermine die Fähigkeiten besitzt, an der Schlacht teilzunehmen und nützlich sein kann, ohne eine Bürde zu sein, wird sie Teil der Bodentruppen am 21. Juni sein. Wenn ich erkenne, dass Hermine sich nicht verteidigen und nichts zum Angriff beitragen kann, wird sie zurückbleiben."

"Ist das für jeden zufriedenstellend?", sagt sie und sieht Severus direkt an.

Es gibt mir eine faire Möglichkeit, meinen Wert auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beweisen.

"Ich stimme zu", spreche ich zuversichtlich aus.

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Severus wiederstrebend.

"In dem Fall", seufzt Draco, "werde ich in mein Appartement zurückkehren und Anita anrufen. Ich hatte genug Überraschungen für einen Tag."

"Das geht in Ordnung", sagt Jean, "ich bin mir sicher, Hermine kann Severus verabschieden, außer es gibt noch etwas, das wir besprechen müssen?"

* * *

Wir stehen vor der Tür zum Transportraum.

"Wir hatten unseren ersten Streit", sage ich sanft.

"Du hättest mich gewinnen lassen sollen", sagt Severus, nur halb neckend.

"Wenn ich das zugelassen hätte, erwartest du, dass es immer passieren wird", kontere ich und foppe zurück.

"Ich möchte, dass du in Sicherheit bist", sagt Severus und kommt näher.

"Ich möchte, dass auch du sicher bist", erwidere ich, „aber ich weiß es besser als vorzuschlagen, dass du dich aus dem Kampf raushältst." Ich trete ein wenig näher an Severus heran.

Severus ist nah genug, dass ich vorgreifen könnte und…

"Du könntest über Nacht bleiben", biete ich an. Immerhin bin ich den ganzen Tag schon spitz.

"Jean schläft im Nebenzimmer", entgegnet er. „Ansonsten wäre das Angebot eine größere Versuchung als ich widerstehen könnte."

"Vielleicht nächstes Wochenende? Ich weiß, dass du in der Woche wegen der UTZe und ZAGs nicht weg kannst."

"Wenn ich mich davon stehlen kann, werde ich es tun", verspricht er. „Wir werden Jean Pizza essen schicken."

Ich lache.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich."

Severus neigt seinen Kopf und wir treffen uns in der Mitte.

tbc

* * *

_Puh, ihr habt es geschafft. ;O)_

_Ich werde versuchen, nächste Woche Kapitel 94 online zu stellen. Danach wird es erstmal drei Wochen Urlaubspause geben._

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!_


	94. Kapitel 94

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Geschafft! Bevor ich gleich in meinen Urlaub starte, gibt es für euch noch schnell das neue Kapitel. Das nächste wird es in vier Wochen geben. Meine Beta Mawi verabschiedet sich heute nämlich auch in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub…_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und viele sonnige Tage bis zum 95. Kapitel!_

_Vielen lieben Dank an puschelcat, Minnnie, iome, Cornelius 67 und Tatze81 für eure Reviews! Bin etwas knapp in der Zeit, deshalb gibt es heute leider kein Reply. Aber beim nächsten Mal auf jeden Fall wieder! ;O)_

* * *

_**94. Kapitel:**_

6. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 14 Tage, 17 Stunden und 20 Minuten bis Sonnenuntergang 21. Juni 1999  
Severus

"Ich werde Ihnen eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung schreiben. Madame Pince wird Ihnen erlauben, sich John Fitzwilliams ‚Abhandlung über Dämonenbeschwörung" herauszusuchen. Sie werden eine umfangreiche Liste aller Dämonen darin vorfinden. Mit der Liste werden sie die Möglichkeiten nachschlagen, mit der man jeden Dämon beseitigen kann. Es wird Ihnen erlaubt sein, jedes relevante Buch innerhalb der Grenzen der Bibliothek zu benutzen."

"Danke, Professor Snape", sagt Robert Dumont irgendwo zwischen Nervosität und Respekt. Zumindest ist es meine Vermutung aufgrund der Art, wie er zuckt.

"Sie hätten vor Monaten damit anfangen müssen", belehre ich ihn. „Ihr UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist in drei Tagen."

Ich halte ihm die Erlaubnis hin und der Junge nimmt sie zögerlich an, als ob das Stück Papier selbst einen Dämon enthält. Er dreht sich um und geht so schnell wie er kann durch die Tür.

Idiot. Wann werden die Kinder begreifen, dass man sieben Jahre Schule nicht in zwei Wochen Lernen vor den UTZen nachholen kann?

Der Hauself beantwortet meinen Wunsch nach Tee prompt. Wenigstens sind die Hauselfen immer vorbereitet. Ich frage mich, ob es irgendwelche Zauber gibt, die den Menschen die Fähigkeiten der Hauselfen im Organisieren und Planen geben können? Ich würde sie bestimmt ausgewählten Schülern aus Slytherin anbieten.

Der Kamin flammt auf und ich höre eine bekannte Stimme.

"Severus", sagt Minerva, "kann ich hindurch kommen?"

"Natürlich", erwidere ich.

Ein grünes Aufblitzen und Minerva tritt in den Raum und wischt sich Asche von ihrer Schulter.

"Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, das interne Flohnetzwerk zu reinigen", sagt Minerva, nachdem sie herzhaft geniest hat. Sie nimmt auf dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch platz.

"Möchtest du etwas Tee haben?", biete ich an.

"Gern", antwortet sie.

Ich bereite ihren Tee mit Milch und zwei Stück Zucker zu, so wie sie es mag. Ich gebe ihn ihr und setze mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch.

"Ich habe Albus heute Morgen schon getroffen", sagt Minerva. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass letzte Nacht mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy alles gut verlaufen ist."

"Ist es", bestätige ich. "Die Navajo Okklumentik-Techniken, die er gelernt hat, haben den Dunklen Lord davon abgehalten, etwas zu sehen, das er nicht soll. Der Dunkle Lord hat verkündet, dass Draco als Todesser akzeptiert werden wird."

"Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten für unsere Zwecke", sagt Minerva. „Also, warum schaust du dann so bedrückt?"

"Hermine und ich haben uns gestern Nacht gestritten", erwidere ich und lege mein Kinn in meine Handfläche. Ich würde gern glauben, dass ich nicht aussehe, als würde ich schmollen.

"Jedes Paar streitet sich früher oder später", sagt sie. „Ich würde annehmen, dass sich zwei Menschen, die so einen starken Willen haben wie ihr beide, hin und wieder über etwas streiten. Eines der besten Teile daran ist der Versöhnungssex."

"Da Jean und Draco zu der Zeit im Raum gewesen sind, kann ich dir versichern, dass es keinen Versöhnungssex gab." Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich überhaupt Aspekte meines Sexlebens oder über das, was fehlt, mit Minerva bespreche.

"Ahh", seufzt sie. "Kein Wunder, dass du schmollst. Du hast den besten Teil des Streits verpasst."

"Ich schmolle nicht."

"Wie du meinst", sagt Minerva und klingt, als würde sie keine Mühen scheuen, um Geduld mit mir zu haben. „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"

"Über eine Sache, die ich erfahren habe als ich beim Dunklen Lord gewesen bin", beginne ich. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Pettigrew versprochen, dass er Hermine als Spielzeug haben könne."

Minerva schaut entsetzt.

"Ach du liebe Zeit", sagt sie angewidert. „Ich frage mich, wie lang diese erbärmliche Kreatur darüber schon nachdenkt?"

"Er hat sie vier Jahre als Weasleys Hausrate beobachten können", murmele ich.

"Ich kann verstehen, warum diese Neuigkeiten euch beide so aufbringen würde, aber warum streitet ihr darüber?", fragt sie.

"Ich will, dass Hermine in Chicago bleibt bis diese Sache erledigt ist", erwidere ich mit Nachdruck. „Der Dunkle Lord hat jegliche Aktionen gegen sie untersagt solange sie dort ist."

"Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass Hermine dem nicht zustimmen wird", entgegnet Minerva. „Das würde sie von der Schlacht fernhalten."

"Sie ist aufgrund der Umstände ein außergewöhnlich attraktives Ziel ", beharre ich. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass gesunder Menschenverstand siegen würde."

"Gesunder Menschenverstand hat nichts mit unserer Beteiligung zu tun", sagt Minerva nachdenklich. „Wenn wir irgendwelchen Verstand hätten, würden wir uns unter unseren Betten verstecken. Hermine befindet sich seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in der magischen Welt mittendrin. Sie wird nicht zustimmen, zurückgelassen zu werden, wenn jeder, für den sie gekämpft hat, auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpft."

"Ich vermute, du hast recht." Ich bin dran mit seufzen.

"Habt ihr euren Streit beigelegt?", fragt sie.

"Jean hat vermittelt, nachdem wir begonnen hatten, uns gegenseitig anzuschreiben", erwidere ich. „Irgendwann nächstes Wochenende werden die Flieger ihre Strategie im Norden von Wisconsin üben. Es wird auch ein Duelltraining stattfinden. Hermine wird an letzterem teilnehmen. Jean wird beurteilen, ob Hermines Fähigkeiten ausreichen, um an der Schlacht teilzunehmen oder nicht. Wir haben beide zugestimmt, Jeans Entscheidung anzunehmen."

"Das scheint ein akzeptabler Kompromiss", führt Minerva an. „Ich denke, du solltest auch hingehen. Dann kannst du selbst sehen, wie es um Hermines Fähigkeiten steht. Du wirst dich entweder besser fühlen, weil Jean sie vom Schlachtfeld verbannen wird oder weil ihre Fähigkeiten besser sind als du erwartest."

„Ich werde nicht gehen", lege ich fest. „Wir haben zugestimmt, dass die Hauslehrer während der UTZ- und ZAG-Prüfungen nicht abwesend sein werden."

"Normalerweise würde ich dem zustimmen", erwidert Minerva, "aber das sind außergewöhnliche Umstände. Der Dunkle Lord hat dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, nach Chicago zu reisen, um Draco auf seine Aufnahme vorzubereiten. Das ist deine Entschuldigung, wenn irgendein Schüler deine Abwesenheit an seine Familie berichtet, die Todessersympathisanten sind. Abgesehen davon ist niemand besser dafür geeignet, unsere Ordensmitglieder dafür zu trainieren, den Todessern in einer Schlacht gegenüber zu stehen als derjenige, der die Todesser in ihren Kampffähigkeiten trainiert hat. Wenn du für einen halben Tag verschwindest, sollte das entschuldbar sein."

"Du hast überzeugende Argumente", antworte ich. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

"Gut", sagt Minerva, greift herüber, um meine Hand zu tätscheln. Sie sieht mich an, als ob sie mich analysiert. „Es bedrückt dich noch etwas."

Minerva wird entweder immer besser darin, mich zu lesen oder meine Gesichtsausdrücke verraten zu viel.

"Nein", beharre ich. "Es bedrückt mich nichts weiter."

"Severus", sagt Minerva sanft. "Ich werde eine Vermutung äußern und du wirst mir sicherlich sagen, ob ich falsch liege. Beunruhigt es dich, dass du mit Hermine gestritten hast, weil es dich an deine Eltern erinnert?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Minerva starrt mich an. Sie glaubt mir nicht.

Verdammt.

"Ich habe Temperament", sage ich schnaubend. „Es ist etwas, mit dem ich schon immer fertig werden musste." Minerva ist viel zu scharfsinnig.

"Wolltest du sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in eurem Streit schlagen?", fragt Minerva in einer sachlichen Art.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegne ich.

"Was ist es dann?", fragt sie.

Ich habe es nicht getan, somit, denke ich, ist es nicht schlimm, wenn ich es zugebe.

"Ich habe ständig daran gedacht, dass ich sie irgendwo verstecken möchte, wo sie niemand finden kann", erwidere ich sanft. „Ich habe daran gedacht, sie in den Kerkern einzuschließen, bis alles vorüber ist."

"Ich denke, dass ist eine ziemlich beschützende Reaktion auf die Bedrohung, der sie ausgesetzt ist", sagt Minerva. „Es ist kaum anormal, an solche Dinge zu denken. Du hast daran gedacht, aber wenn ich mich umblicke, sehe ich kein Anzeichen, dass sie hier in deinen Räumlichkeiten eingeschlossen ist."

"Ich muss immer wieder daran denken, wie mein Vater uns von jedem ferngehalten hat", antworte ich und sehe weg. Ich schäme mich sogar dafür, nur über ihn zu sprechen.

"Also, was hast du getan, als du mit Hermine allein gewesen bist?", fragt Minerva vorsichtig.

"Ich habe sie geküsst", erwidere ich mit einem Achselzucken. „Für den Augenblick hatten wir den Streit beigelegt."

"Wenn du wirklich wie dein Vater bist", sagt Minerva bestimmt, "hättest du sie geschlagen."

"Meinst du?", frage ich und beginne, Erleichterung zu fühlen. Der Gedanke, Hermine zu schlagen, ist mir niemals gekommen.

Minerva nickt.

"Severus", sagt sie, greift über den Tisch und legt ihre Hand auf meine, "du warst zwölf Jahre alt als dein Vater starb. Deine Erinnerungen an ihn sind aus der Perspektive eines Zwölfjährigen. Ich kannte ihn als Mitschüler und später als Erwachsenen. Ihr beide habt mehr Unterschiede wie Ähnlichkeiten."

Minerva drückt meine Hand.

"Du siehst wie dein Vater aus", fährt sie fort. „Du hast dieselbe große, dünne Statur wie er sie hatte. Ich muss sagen, dass du definitiv die Snape-Nase besitzt. Ich denke jedoch, dass sie an dir besser aussieht", sagt sie mit einem neckenden Lächeln. „Sie verleiht dir derart Charakter und solche Würde."

"Es gibt noch andere Dinge, in denen ihr euch ähnelt. Er war intelligent, auch wenn ich denke, dass du schlauer bist als er es war. Du hast Temperament, aber seines war viel schlimmer. Ich denke nicht, dass du verstehst, wie anders du die Dinge handhabst wie er es getan hätte."

"Ich wage zu behaupten, wenn irgendeine Frau, mit der dein Vater ausgegangen ist, ihn während eines Streits angeschrien hätte, er sie verbal beleidigt oder sie geschlagen hätte, sobald sie allein gewesen wären. Das war sicherlich der Fall mit den Mädchen, mit denen er sich getroffen hat als wir Schüler gewesen sind. Du hast gesagt, dass du Hermine geküsst hast. Du hast daran gedacht, sie zu verstecken und sie wieder herauszulassen, wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist. Ich denke, das ist mehr eine beschützende, emotionale Reaktion als alles andere. Du hattest nicht vor, es in die Tat umzusetzen?"

"Nein", seufze ich, "das hätte sie mir niemals durchgehen lassen."

"Da hast du es", sagt Minerva und tätschelt mich erneut. „Du bist nicht wie dein Vater. Du bist es niemals gewesen", sagt sie endgültig.

Minerva hat nicht ganz unrecht. Denken und Handeln sind zwei komplett verschiedene Dinge. Ich denke über vieles nach, dem ich aber niemals nachgehe, wohingegen mein Vater bereit war, das Undenkbare zu tun."

"Danke", erwidere ich sanft, meiner Stimme nicht vertrauend.

"Denk darüber nach, nächstes Wochenende nach Chicago zu gehen", sagt Minerva brüsk. „Während du dort bist, könntest du etwas Zeit für den Versöhnungssex finden. Es würde euch beiden wahrscheinlich sehr gut tun."

Ich kann nur meinen Kopf schütteln als Minerva durch den Kamin verschwindet.

* * *

**Hermine  
6. Juni 1999  
Am Morgen**

Gott sei Dank gibt es den Katertrank, den ich am Anfang des Semesters hergestellt habe. Ich habe seit der Zeit vor Weihnachten, als ich zu viel mit Draco und Anita getrunken habe, keinen benötigt. Zu der Zeit war ich verzweifelt, dass ich niemals mit Severus zusammenkommen würde. Die Situation hat sich seit dem definitiv geändert. Es war so lieb als Severus mich direkt vor Draco und Jean geküsst hat.

Er hat mich vor jemanden geküsst, den er als einen Neffen ansieht! Severus hat Draco korrigiert und ihm gesagt, dass ich seine _Zukünftige_ bin. Das ist so nah an einer öffentlichen Bekanntgabe unserer Beziehung dran wie es sein kann, zumindest im Moment.

Der arme Draco schien völlig geschockt davon zu sein. Nicht nur, dass sein ehrenamtlicher Onkel Severus eine Muggelgeborene geküsst hat, sondern es bedeutete auch, dass das, was er zwischen Bill und mir gesehen hat, nicht der Realität entsprach. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, einen Slytherin zum Narren zu halten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir die Gelegenheit haben, tatsächlich darüber zu sprechen. Wir hatten nur fünf Minuten heute Morgen bevor Draco nach Wisconsin zu seinem Animagustraining mit Professor Littlehorse appariert ist.

Jean kommt die Treppen herunter und Cindy schwebt an ihrer Seite mit.

"Sie haben tatsächlich Bücher über mich geschrieben", sagt Cindy stolz. „Anita und Warren haben erzählt, dass sie auch Berichte über mich im Fernsehen gesehen haben. Sie versuchen, Kopien der Episoden von den TV-Sendungen zu bekommen, damit ich sie sehen kann."

"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich", sagt Jean. „Du bist berühmt und all die Jahre haben sie den falschen Namen."

"Muggels können es einfach nicht hören, wenn ich Cindy sage", erwidert sie. „Alles, was sie zu hören scheinen, ist das ‚y' am Ende und sie haben beschlossen, dass mein Name Mary sein muss. So habe ich den Namen Widerauferstehungs-Mary bekommen."

"Zu dumm, dass Draco sie diesbezüglich nicht aufklären kann", sagt Jean bemitleidend.

Cindy zuckt mit den Schultern, so dass ihre Feder wackelt und ihre Fransen an ihrem Kleid schwingen. „Es kann nicht gemacht werden, ohne dass die Zaubererwelt offenbart wird, deshalb muss ich einfach damit leben. Oder weiter tot sein, je nachdem, wie man es sieht. Im September und Oktober werde ich ein wenig Zeit in der Archer Avenue verbringen, damit ich die Legende über Widerauferstehungs-Mary für die Touristen am Laufen halten kann."

"Kannst du von dort hin und her reisen?", fragt Jean.

"Nicht genau", erwidert Cindy. "Ich bin ein trampender Geist, deshalb kann ich nur mit einer Art Fuhrwerk reisen. Ich kann hier bleiben solange ich nicht den Besitz von Draco verlasse. Sobald ich auf den Gehweg trete oder auf die Allee, werde ich zur Archer Avenue zurückgezogen. Hermine kann nicht fahren, aber der Rest der Bande schon. Sie wissen, dass wenn ich verschwinde, ich wahrscheinlich zurückgezogen wurde. Sie fahren dann raus zum Wiederauferstehungsfriedhof und ich werde sie dort treffen. Sobald ich im Auto sitze, kann ich direkt hierher zurückkommen."

"Es ist nicht so bequem wie das Apparieren, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wie sehr ich mich gesplintert habe, als ich das letzte Mal appariert bin, ist es wahrscheinlich nur zum Besten", sagt Cindy lachend. Sie dreht sich zu mir. „Ich werde rausgehen und mit Krummbein spielen. Er liebt es, mich im Hinterhof die Bäume hochzujagen und dann sitzen wir beide dort und erschrecken die Vögel."

"Habt Spaß, ihr beide", rufe ich ihr nach, als sie davon schwebt. „Sie liebt es, Zeit mit Krummbein zu verbringen", kläre ich Jean. „Wir halten alle Ausschau nach einer Geisterkatze. Cindy würde es lieben, wenn wir ihr eine Katze besorgen könnten, die sie halten und mit der sie schmusen kann."

"Wir könnten einen Aufrufezauber probieren", schlägt Jean vor. „Obwohl, sie sind gefährlich. Man könnte am Ende ein Dutzend Geisterkatzen haben."

"Krummbein ist ein Halbkniesel", merke ich an. „Er hat ein erstaunlich gutes Urteilsvermögen über den Charakter von anderen Tieren. Er wusste, dass es etwas gab, das er an Krätze nicht mochte und hat versucht, ihn zu fangen. Ich frage mich, ob er bei der Auswahl von Geisterkatzen helfen könnte, um ein oder zwei zu finden, die gern bei Cindy bleiben würden?"

"Krätze?", fragt Jean. "Das war Pettigrews Name als er die Hausratte der Weasleys gewesen ist, oder?"

Ich nicke.

"Verfluchte Schande, dass er nicht die Ratte gefressen hat", sagt sie und zieht eine Grimasse. „Er hätte uns einigen Ärger ersparen können."

"Das ist wahr", erwidere ich, "aber Pettigrew hätte bei Krummbein wahrscheinlich Verdauungsstörungen hervorgerufen und Katzendurchfall ist nicht gerade spaßig."

"Stell dir vor, wie man Pettigrew kackt", schlägt Jean mit einem Grinsen vor.

Wir beide müssen bei dem Gedanken lachen als wir uns an den Tisch und auf die Stühle in der Eingangshalle setzen. Ich gebe Jean eines von Dorothys Frühstücksparfaits mit Jogurt. Wie kann man Schichten von Jogurt aromatisiert mit Honig, frisch geschnitten Erdbeeren und Bananen und hausgemachtem Müsli widerstehen? Jean nimmt sich Kaffee.

Jean lächelt als sie zwei der rosa Päckchen mit Süßstoff aus dem Päckchenhalter herauszieht. „Ich habe dieses Zeug entdeckt als ich ein Teenager war und einen nichtgebilligten Ausflug durch einen Muggel Lebensmittelladen gemacht habe. Ich war erstaunt, dass sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Dinge ohne Kalorien zu versüßen." Jean lehnt sich vor und hat ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. „Ich habe ihn oft vor Lucius Malfoy hingehalten. Es hat ihn verrückt gemacht."

"Du magst es wirklich, ihn zu quälen, oder?

"Wann immer es möglich ist", sagt Jean mit einem äußerst teuflischen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie reißt die zwei Päckchen auf, ziemlich brutal und schüttet sie in ihren Kaffee. Sie könnte sie als ein Körperteil von Malfoy angesehen haben. „Ich frage mich, ob Malfoy jemals herausgefunden hat, dass ich Narzissa auf den Geschmack von kalorienarme Süßmittel gebracht habe? Bis sie ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hat, hat sie mich dafür bezahlt, ihr welche zu besorgen. Sie hat sie geöffnet und in eine Zuckerdose getan, damit Lucius es nicht herausfand."

Wir beide lachen in teuflischer Fröhlichkeit.

"Apropos, Severus macht großartigen Tee, aber lass ihn niemals den Kaffee zubereiten", sagt Jean. „Er wird dick genug sein, um es als Farbe zu benutzen und kann als Äquivalent zum Aufpäppelungstrank verwendet werden, falls der ausgeht."

"Danke für die Warnung."

Als ich auf die Uhr an der Wand sehe, erkenne ich, dass wir noch zwanzig Minuten haben bevor das britische Kontingent hier eintreffen soll. Zeit genug, um ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

"Wie war Severus so als ihr Schüler gewesen seid?", frage ich.

"Ernst und still", sagt sie und leckt etwas Jogurt vom Löffel ab. „Schlau wie ein Fuchs. Sogar als Erstklässler wusste er mehr als seine Jahrgangsmitschüler über Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Seine Mutter hatte sicher gestellt, dass er sehr gut ausgebildet war bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Das war eine Sache, die ihn zur Zielscheibe von James Potter gemacht hat."

„Wirklich?"

"Potter war jedermanns Liebling, wie man so schön sagt", sagt Jean. „Er war reich, sah gut aus, war magisch talentiert und klug. Die Dinge fielen ihm leicht zu. Es hat nicht lang gedauert bis Sirius Black sein Hauptkumpan wurde. Diese beiden waren hauptsächlich daran interessiert, die Hackordnung unter den Gryffindorerstklässlern zu etablieren. Nicht lange und Lupin und Pettigrew waren Teil des Rudels."

"Du nennst sie Rudel?", frage ich. „Sicherlich wusste damals niemand über Remus Bescheid."

"Nein", erwidert Jean. "Ich habe den Vorteil des späten besseren Wissens in der Sache. Niemand außerhalb von Gryffindor hat auf Remus Lupin geachtet oder jemand hätte die Hinweise zusammengesetzt und es herausgefunden. Gryffindors sind bekannt dafür, über ungewöhnliches Verhalten unter den ihren hinweg zu sehen."

"Das kann ich nicht leugnen", gebe ich zu. „Der Direktor hat es uns ermöglicht, mit allem außer Mord davon zu kommen." Dieses ganze Thema bringt schreckliche Schuldgefühle wegen Marietta Edgecomb hervor. Sie mag eine Petze gewesen sein, aber das Wort auf ihrer Stirn zu verewigen, war wahrscheinlich übertrieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals herausgefunden haben, wie man es entfernt.

"Geradezu fast Mord", schnaubt Jean. „Aus dem Blickwinkel zwanzig Jahre später", fährt sie fort, „kann ich verstehen, dass Remus ein Rudel benötigt hat. Er wurde sehr jung verwandelt, weshalb die Bedürfnisse seines inneren Wolfs sehr stark sind. Remus ist kein Anführer, er ist ein Mitläufer. James war stark und beschützte seine Freunde. Das hat Remus einen Anführer gegeben und einen Platz in einem Rudel. Es war gut für ihn, aber schlecht für jeden, mit dem James oder Sirius ein Problem hatten."

„War das Schikanieren so schlimm wie ich gehört habe?", frage ich.

"Genauso schlimm, wahrscheinlich schlimmer", sagt Jean und nimmt sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee. „Je älter Black wurde, umso verrückter wurde er auch. Ich war zwei Klassen über ihm und es ist nicht cool, Kindern Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die jünger als man selbst sind und nicht in deinem Haus. Jeder, und ich meine _jeder,_ wusste, dass man sich von Black fernhielt, wenn er am Herumtoben war. Er war eine absolute Gefahr. Ich war nicht überrascht, als er in Askaban gelandet ist, weil er die Potters verraten hatte. Ich war sehr überrascht als herauskam, dass er es nicht getan hatte."

"Es gab von Anfang an böses Blut zwischen Severus und den Rumtreibern. Ich vermute als es begann, lag es daran, dass Severus ein kluger Slytherin gewesen ist, was dem Äquivalent gleichkommt, eine Zielscheibe für Black auf deinen Rücken zu malen. Er war entschlossen, zu zeigen, dass entgegen der Tendenz der Blacks, in Slytherin zu enden, er ein wahrer roter und goldener Vollblutgryffindor war. Er hat es demonstriert, indem er keine Mühen gescheut hat, jeden Slytherin zu provozieren, den er konnte. Er fand heraus, dass Severus Temperament besaß und er ihn dazu bringen konnte, es zu verlieren."

"Ich denke nicht, dass Black Severus wirklich gekriegt hat, bis zum Tod seiner Eltern. Es war vierzehn Tage Thema im _Tagespropheten._ Das arme Kind musste nicht nur mit dem Verlust seiner Eltern auf so schreckliche Weise klarkommen, der Prophet war auch darauf aus, jedes bisschen Dreck, dass sie finden konnten, auszubuddeln. Es kam heraus, dass seine Mutter einen Liebhaber hatte und die Autopsie hatte gezeigt, dass sie wahrscheinlich seit Jahren geschlagen worden war, bevor sie beschloss, Julian Snape zu verlassen. Severus musste vor dem Zaubergamot bezeugen, was er wusste, was furchtbar gewesen ist. All das und die Reporter, die herumschnüffelten, machten Severus fertig. Alle Slytherins beschützten ihn so gut wir konnten, aber es war nicht genug gewesen."

"Ich bin nicht jemand, der etwas Gutes über Lucius Malfoy sagt", fährt Jean ziemlich bissig fort, „aber er hat sich um Severus gekümmert. Es ging das Gerücht herum, dass Severus in ein Waisenhaus während der Sommerferien gehen müsste. Lucius konnte seinen Vater überreden, dass einer ihrer Cousins die Vormundschaft übernahm, damit das nicht passieren würde. Severus spricht nicht darüber, aber ich denke, er hat seine Sommerferien in einem modrigen alten Haus auf dem Land bei einem Vormund verbracht, der gut über hundert Jahre alt gewesen ist und sich keinen Pfifferling um einen zwölfjährigen Jungen geschert hat, mit dem er belastet wurde."

"Von da an waren seine Klamotten und Bücher aus zweiter Hand. Ich vermute, er musste sehr mit dem Geld haushalten, das von seinen Eltern übrig geblieben ist, damit er die Schule beenden konnte. Zu der Zeit wurden die Dinge mit Potter und Black wirklich widerlich. Black hat Severus gnadenlos verspottet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, Severus muss nah dran gewesen sein, zu heulen, weil ab da das mit _Schniefelus_ losging."

"Als Lucius mitbekam, wie Black Severus so gerufen hat, war er außer sich. Ich weiß nicht, was Lucius ihm angetan oder ihm angedroht hat, aber Black wich zurück. Jeder wusste, dass man sich nicht mit Lucius Malfoy anlegte. Die Rumtreiber verringerten ihre Angriffe auf Severus. Sie wurden erst wieder schlimm im Jahr nach Lucius Abschluss. Ich war im siebten Jahr. Ich habe Severus ein paar Zaubersprüche beigebracht, die ich von meinen älteren Brüdern gelernt habe, die beide Auroren gewesen sind. Er hat sich sehr gut geschlagen, wenn er Black oder Potter allein getroffen hat. Richtige Probleme hatte er, wenn sie gemeinsam auf ihn losgingen."

"Nach einem bestimmten schlimmen Vorfall, über den in der ganzen Schule erzählt wurde, entschied Severus, sich mit den Typen abzugeben, die zu Todessern wurden. Ich wette, dass Lucius zu der Zeit bereits rekrutiert worden war und die Gunst weitergab." Jean lässt ihren Löffel in das leere Parfaitglas mit einem Klirren fallen und schnappt sich ihren Kaffee.

"Albus Dumbledore verdient es, mit bodenlosen Furunkeln am Hintern verhext zu werden, weil er es zugelassen hat, dass die Rumtreiber für die Dinge, die sie getan haben, ohne Bestrafung davon gekommen sind", stellt Jean klar, eindeutig nicht scherzend. „Sie waren ein Bande. Potter und Black waren Tyrannen. Lupin war ein Mitläufer und hat es nicht gewagt, sie zu konfrontieren, weil Potter sein Anführer war und Black die Nummer zwei im Rudel. Pettigrew hat nicht viel gezählt. Er ist einer derjenigen, die dem hinterherlaufen, den sie als stärkste Person auserkoren haben."

"Wenn eine Bande hinter dir her ist und die Erwachsenen dem keinen Einhalt gebieten", sagt Jean, "ist der einzig wahre Schutz, sich einer anderen Bande anzuschließen. Das hat Severus getan und es ist Albus Dumbledores Schuld."

"Ich habe den Direktor angebetet", gebe ich zu. „Ich tue es seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr."

"Gut", sagt Jean. "Er verdient es nicht." Sie sieht mich neugierig an. „Hat Harry ihn schon in die Enge treiben können?"

"Nein", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. "Er sagt, Professor Dumbledore geht ihm aus dem Weg."

"Keine Überraschung", sagt Jean mit einem ausgiebigen Naserümpfen. „Eines der Dinge, die ich über Albus Dumbledore gelernt habe, ist dass er groß darin ist, andere Opfer bringen zu lassen, während er sich auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruht, Grindelwald besiegt zu haben."

Unser Gespräch wird unterbrochen durch das Aufglühen an der Tür des Transportraums. Wie es aussieht, treffen unsere Teammitglieder ein.

* * *

"Wir haben vierzehn Zeitfaktoren von Morimoto an der Formel des Happy-Sleepy ausprobiert", verkünde ich, im vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers stehend.

Jean sitzt in der Mitte des Klassenraums und bedient den Computer. Professor Ben Ari hat ihn mit einem speziellen Projektor verbunden, der das Bild, das sich gerade auf dem Computerbildschirm befindet, auf eine große weiße Leinwand sendet, die von der Decke herabhängt.

"In dem wir das getan haben, war es uns möglich, elf Faktoren zu eliminieren", sagt Jean. „Damit bleiben drei übrig, die für unser Problem relevant sind."

George und Fred sitzen rechts und links von Jean und sehen zu, wie sie am Computer arbeitet. Sie sind tatsächlich ruhig und benehmen sich. Ich weiß nicht, ob Jean ihnen mit etwas gedroht hat, aber es wäre ihr zuzutrauen. Harry sitzt vor George und hat sich herumgedreht, um Jean eine Frage zu stellen, die ich nicht verstehen kann.

Bill und Remus sitzen in der vordersten Reihe. Bill ist ziemlich blasiert über die Muggeltechnologie, die wir benutzen. Remus versucht, unbeeindruckt zu schauen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein wenig Technologie demonstrieren, die er zuvor nicht gesehen hat, schaut er verblüfft. Ellen sitzt neben Professor Boch, zeigt auf die Leinwand und spricht leise. Was auch immer sie sagt, Limnoreia scheint nicht ihrer Meinung zu sein und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Laut unserer Analyse passen Zeitprinzip Dreizehn, Neunzehn und Dreiundzwanzig", fahre ich fort. „Dreizehn ist verantwortlich dafür, wie die Zeitzauber am Feuerblasenextrakt haften bleiben. Neunzehn scheint mit der Struktur des Glasbehälters in Zusammenhang zu stehen. In Zusammenarbeit mit den Professoren Ben Ari und Boch denken wir, dass wir nah dran sind, das festzunageln. Es scheint etwas mit der Größe der Ablagerungen zu tun zu haben, die das Kupfer im Glas halten. Dreiundzwanzig hat etwas mit der Interaktion der restlichen Magie des vorhergehenden Zeitzaubers und dem Zauber zu tun, der das Schild neunzig Sekunden, nachdem es gezaubert wurde, auflöst, während es den Feuerblasendunst neutralisiert."

"Solange wir uns alle mit dieser Technologie vertraut machen", schlägt Bill vor, "warum starten wir nicht mit dem neunzehnten Zeitprinzip? Wenn wir nah dran sind, könnten wir dieses vielleicht zuerst herausfinden."

"Guter Vorschlag", sagt Professor Ben Ari.

* * *

"Wir haben Löcher dieser Größe in Schokoladenumhüllungen gemacht", sagt George. Fred nickt zustimmend.

Wir machen eine kurze Pause und der Großteil der Gruppe ist auf die Toilette gegangen oder Professor Ben Ari gefolgt, die Kaffee oder kalte Getränke versprochen hat. Ein paar von uns blieben zurück.

"Ihr habt acht Nanometer große Löcher in Schokolade eingearbeitet?", fragt Professor Boch. Professor Ben Ari verschränkt ihre Arme und schaut skeptisch.

"Wir nennen sie klitzekleine, extrakleine Löcher", sagt Fred und zieht an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich kann garantieren, dass sie absolut einheitlich in der Größe sind oder sie würden die Zeitzauber in den Grotesk Gurgelnden Eingeweide Vanille Törtchen in der Drückeberger Snackbox nicht richtig halten.

Ellen schaut unzufrieden.

"Meint ihr das ernst?", ermutigt Professor Boch. „Ihr habt das wirklich getan? Ihr übertreibt nicht?"

"Gerhardt", sagt Bill, "ich kenne diese zwei Persönlichkeiten. Sie haben es getan. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie ausdauernd sie sind oder wie hart sie arbeiten, um eine neue Drückeberger Süßigkeit zu kreieren."

"Wir machen genug Geld mit unseren Snackboxen, um einen guten Teil unserer Unkosten zu tragen", sagt George stolz.

"Habt Ihr überhaupt eine Vorstellung, wie schrecklich es ist, dass ihr so etwas an Kinder verkauft?", sagt eine irritierte Ellen. „Ihr mögt vielleicht die Füllmenge berechnet haben, damit ein Sechszehnjähriger aufgeschwemmt wird und für eine Viertelstunde besonders ungesunde Blähungen hat, aber stellt euch vor, was passiert, wenn ein besonders kleiner Zehnjähriger es in die Finger bekommt? Oder noch schlimmer, zwei oder drei von den Dingern isst? Explosiver Durchfall könnte das Geringste seiner Probleme sein. Was ist, wenn ein wütender älterer Bruder eines seiner dreijährigen Schwester gibt?"

"Wir haben alle Drückeberger Süßigkeiten mit Alterserkennungszauber belegt", sagt George. „Direkt im Kleingedruckten auf der Rückseite der Box steht, dass sobald die Süßigkeiten von jemanden berührt werden, der unter zwölf Jahre alt ist, die Magie verschwinden wird und alles, was übrigbleibt, ist die Süßigkeit. Auch wenn die erste Berührung mit der Zunge des Kindes erfolgt, wird die Magie neutralisiert. Abgesehen davon verkaufen wir es niemandem unter vierzehn Jahren."

"Wir haben es an jüngere Kinder verkauft, aber wir haben entschieden, dass es nicht sicher ist. Als extra Sicherheit", ergänzt Fred, „haben wir auf alle Gewichtserkennungsmagie gelegt, die ausgelöst wird, sobald die Zunge berührt wird. Es passt die gesamte Magie dem Gewicht des Kunden an."

"Sogar wenn das Hundebaby daran kommt, würden die Alterserkennung und die Gewichtzauber auf jedem Stück die ganze Magie neutralisieren", sagt George stolz. „Der Hund bekommt vielleicht Durchfall, aber nur weil Hunde keine Vanilletörtchen fressen sollten."

"Wir haben einen Zaubertränkemeister als Berater", sagt Fred.

"Stups, stups, zwinker, zwinker", sagt George verschlagen.

"Er überprüft alle unsere Rezepte und Produkte bevor sie auf dem Markt erscheinen", fährt Fred fort. „Nichts geht raus bis er zufrieden ist mit der gesamten Sicherheit der Produkte und wir die notwendigen Schutzvorkehrungen eingebaut haben. Glaub mir, er ist kritischer als du es bist. Wir mussten viele unserer Drückeberger Süßigkeiten überarbeiten als er damit begonnen hat, unsere Sachen zu überprüfen."

"Ich sollte mich mal mit Mr. Zwinker Zwinker unterhalten", sagt Ellen trocken. „Es sollte mich besser zufrieden stellen, was er mir sagen wird, oder ich werde mich um euch kümmern."

Ich weiß nicht, was Ellen ihnen androht, aber sie lässt es nach schlimmen Konsequenzen klingen. Ich muss Severus nach seinem Beratervertrag fragen.

"Was ist nun mit den Löchern in der Schokolade?", sagt Professor Boch. „Ich möchte einen Beweis bevor wir akzeptieren, dass eure Methode auch bei Glas eingesetzt werden kann."

"Ich kann mittels Portschlüssel zurück zum Laden reisen und etwas holen, um es Ihnen zu zeigen", verkündet Fred und klingt, als würde er es mit jedem Anwesenden aufnehmen. „Oder wir können etwas Schokolade aus der Maschine im Foyer holen und ich werde es demonstrieren. Ich kann die Zauberstabbewegungen im Schlaf."

"Ich möchte eine Demonstration und ich werde die Löcher ausmessen", erklärt Professor Boch.

Bill sieht seine Brüder an. „Folgt mir", sagt er und geht in Richtung Klassenraumtür während er amerikanische Münzen aus seiner Tasche zieht. „Ich zeige euch, wie man einen Muggelautomaten bedient."

George und Fred folgen ihm erwartungsvoll. Ich frage mich, ob eine dieser Münzen wirklich im Automaten landen wird oder ob die Zwillinge herausfinden werden, wie sie die Hershey Schokolade herauszaubern?

Professor Boch setzt sich grummelnd auf seinen Stuhl zurück und sieht mich an.

"Bitte sag mir, dass diese beiden nicht vorhaben, auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln?"

Ich muss lachen.

* * *

Jean und ich kopieren die Zauberstabbewegungen, die Fred uns in Zeitlupe zeigt. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum das Diagramm in meinem Buch über die Herstellung von Glas so verwirrend war. Es gibt viele kleine, schrittweise Bewegungen, die hauptsächlich die Löcher, die wir im Glas einbauen werden, kleiner und kleiner werden lassen. Es braucht zwölf Wiederholungen dieser kleinen Bewegungen, um Löcher mit einer Größe zwischen sechs und acht Nanometer zu erzielen.

Professor Boch lächelt Fred glückselig an als er einen kleinen Schokoladenball in seinen Mund steckt.

Morgen werden Jean und ich am Glas üben.

* * *

"Zeitfaktor dreiundzwanzig ist relevant aufgrund der Oberflächendichte des Schilds, das um den Rauch und den Dunst des Happy-Sleepy projiziert werden muss", sagt Limnoreia, sich den Laserpointer von mir ausborgend, damit sie die zutreffenden Punkte der Formel hervorheben kann. „Jedes Mal, wenn wir diese Abschirmung vornehmen müssen, errichten wir die Zauber in Schichten, um Intervalle von fünfzehn Sekunden bis zum notwendigen Zeitlimit abzudecken. Ich schlage zudem vor, dass wir in Betracht ziehen, die Zauber der Innenschicht des Glases hinzuzufügen, anstatt der äußeren. Die Dichte des projizierten Schilds wird beständiger sein."

"Interagiert das nicht mit dem Neutralisierungszauber?", fragt Bill. „Wir wollen, dass der Happy-Sleepy neutralisiert wird bevor das Schild sich abbaut, ansonsten riskieren wir, unsere eigenen Leute ihm auszusetzen."

Limnoreia bekommt nicht die Möglichkeit, zu antworten, da sich die Klassenzimmertür öffnet und Draco hereinkommt, vor ihm schwebt eine Box, von der ich hoffe, dass sie Essen beinhaltet. Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen folgt ihm Mr. Schuler.

"Hallo an alle", ruft Draco. „Ich habe hier Mittagessen." Draco stellt die Box auf dem Tisch im vorderen Teil des Klassenraumes ab.

"Hi, Daniel. Wo ist Roger?", fragt Professor Ben Ari. „Wir sprechen gerade über ein paar Zaubersprüche und brauchen seine Meinung."

"Er war direkt hinter uns, aber musste sich um eine Massenflucht von Kröten aus dem Verwandlungsklassenraum den Flur hinunter kümmern", sagt Mr. Schuler.

"Oh nein", stöhnt Limnoreia und verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, „nicht schon wieder. Nicht jetzt."

"Kröten?", fragt Harry und geht zur Tür. Mr. Schuler tritt zur Seite, um ihn vorbeizulassen, auf seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck des Erkennens.

Harry lehnt sich zur Tür hinaus und sieht den Flur hinunter. „Bei Merlins Zehennägel! Wie um alles in der Welt konnten die sich alle befreien?" Harry tritt zurück als zwei Kröten an ihm vorbei hüpfen.

Der Rest von uns sieht fasziniert wohl einem Dutzend Kröten zu, wie sie ins Klassenraum hopsen, direkt auf Limnoreia zu, die jetzt auf ihrem Stuhl steht. Die zwei Kröten, die als erste erschienen sind, versuchen an den Stuhlbeinen heraufzuspringen, um zu ihr zu gelangen.

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass mir bei diesem Chaos geholfen wird?" Es klingt, als würde Professor Littlehorse vom Flur weiter unten rufen. Er klingt ein wenig verzweifelt.

Das scheint jeden zu mobilisieren, außer Mr. Schuler, der versucht, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er steht vor der Leinwand und studiert die Formel.

Nicht lange und die Kröten sind in Schachteln verstaut, gezaubert aus Papierstücken von Limnoreias Notizblock. Von dort wurden die schwebenden Schachteln den Flur entlang zum Verwandlungsklassenraum gebracht. Die Zwillinge kümmerten sich darum, die Deckel der Krötenterrarien so zu verzaubern, dass sie nur aufgehen, wenn eine menschliche Hand sie berührt. Unsere Vermutung war, dass die Kröten solange gegen die Deckel gehüpft sind, bis sie aufgegangen sind. Wir säubern den Fußboden im Klassenraum und im Flur bis zum großen Klassenzimmer, das wir benutzen, mit einem Ratzeputz.

Ich bestehe darauf, dass Harry und die Zwillinge ihre Hände im Toilettenraum waschen, echte Seife und Wasser benutzend.

Als wir zurück zum Klassenraum kommen, scheint es, als hätte man sich bekanntgemacht und mit dem Mittagessen begonnen. Draco reicht das Essen herum.

"Potter", sagt Draco mit einem zwanglosen Nicken.

"Malfoy", erwidert Harry, ebenso zwanglos.

Gut. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, aber wie es scheint, wird sich jeder höflich benehmen.

Wir nehmen uns unsere Sandwichs und Kartoffelchips und gesellen uns zu den anderen, die auf Stühlen um Limnoreia herumsitzen.

"Ich habe mitbekommen, wie sich zwei Mädchen, die gerade meinen Unterricht verlassen hatten, sich stritten", sagt Limnoreia mit einem sehr aufgesetzten Seufzer. „Ich trat in den Gang hinaus in der Absicht, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Gerade in dem Moment zielten sie aufeinander und ich wurde von beiden Flüchen getroffen. Nicht nur das, aber ein Schüler befand sich am anderen Ende des Flurs und zauberte einen Aufrufezauber für seine vermisste Kröte."

"Was für Flüche waren es?", fragt Professor Littlehorse besorgt.

"Der erste war Unerwiderte Liebe und der zweite Schimpfende Schlampe", erwidert Limnoreia und schaut merklich unglücklich. „Die zwei Mädchen haben sich wegen eines Jungen gestritten."

"In Kombination mit einem Aufrufezauber für Kröten", kommentiert Professor Littlehorse nachdenklich. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie immer noch Probleme haben."

Gekicher wird hinter Händen versteckt oder unterdrückt. Jeder, der es bewerkstelligen kann, schaut angemessen mitfühlend.

"Wir haben herausgefunden, wie man einen Teil der Wirkung entfernt", sagt Limnoreia. „In den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden habe ich jeden Vertrauten im Schloss angezogen. Jungen, die die Pubertät hinter sich gelassen hatten, reihten sich außerhalb meiner Bürotür auf. Ein paar Mädchen standen auch dabei. Es war entwürdigend."

Jean murmelt etwas zu Bill über Trelawney, dass ich nicht verstehe. Bill beginnt, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen.

"Professor Flitwick und Professor Dumbledore konnten nicht helfen?", fragt Harry.

"Das Problem dürfte die Interaktion zwischen den zwei Flüchen und dem Aufrufezauber sein", sagt Professor Littlehorse. „Es würde ein faszinierendes Problem hervorrufen."

"Faszinierend auf einem intellektuellen Level", erwidert Limnoreia. „Wenn man diejenige ist, die damit lebt, ist es etwas ganz anderes."

"Rufen Sie die Kröten herbei oder werden die Kröten durch Unerwiderte Liebe angezogen?", fragt Professor Littlehorse.

"Filius Flitwick konnte den Schimpfende Schlampe-Fluch nach vierundzwanzig Stunden entfernen", sagt Limnoreia. „Ich habe aufgehört, jeden anzubrüllen, aber ich wurde launenhaft. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie zuerst den Unerwiderte Liebe-Fluch hätten versuchen müssen, zu entfernen."

"Schimpfende Schlampe tendiert dazu, einen kleinen Haken zurückzulassen, vor allem wenn er entfernt wird, anstatt ihn von selbst verblassen zu lassen", sagt Ellen. „Ich wette, sie konnten deshalb nicht alles von Unerwiderte Liebe entfernen."

"Einen großen Teil", sagt Limnoreia.

"Ich würde sagen, dass der Krötenaufrufezauber sich verzerrt hat, als der Haken von Schimpfende Schlampe zurückgeblieben ist", sagt Professor Littlehorse, legt seinen Kopf auf seine Fingerknöchel und schaut fasziniert.

"Ich war bei vielen guten Leuten, die versucht haben, diesen Rest zu entfernen", sagt Limnoreia. „Ellen hat Ausschau gehalten nach neuen Entwicklungen, die die verpfuschte Entfernung der zwei Flüche reparieren kann."

"Ich bin weiterhin dabei", sagt Ellen mitfühlend. „Dieser Haken ist besonders gefährlich, da er sich an die magische Ader der Person klinkt. Den Haken zu entfernen, könnte bedeuten, ein Stück deiner Magie mit zu entfernen."

"Ich würde es bevorzugen, keine Squib zu werden als Gegenleistung dafür, dass mich Kröten nicht mehr anbeten", sagt Limnoreia und schaut verzweifelt auf ihr Sandwich.

"Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich es mir ansehe?", fragt Professor Littlehorse. „Ich könnte vielleicht eine oder zwei Möglichkeiten beisteuern."

Limnoreias Stimmung hellt sich wesentlich auf. "Bitte", sagt sie, "Fangen Sie sofort an."

Daniel Schuler schiebt seine Cubs Baseballkappe nach hinten, damit die Krempe aus dem Sichtfeld ist als er die Formel für den Happy-Sleepy-Trank auf der Leinwand studiert.

"Unser Ziel ist es, den Feuerblasenextrakt in einen Dunst zu verwandeln, der inhaliert und durch die Haut aufgenommen werden kann", erkläre ich. „Um das umzusetzen, hat das Team ermittelt, dass wir den Feuerblasenextrakt in einen Festkörper verwandeln müssen. Der nächste Schritt ist, ihn in eine Flüssigkeit zu verwandeln und dann die Dichte der Flüssigkeit anzupassen, damit es sich in Dunst verwandelt. Ich habe alle elf Schritte in die Formel eingefügt."

"Der knifflige Teil war, die Tröpfchen so klein zu bekommen, dass sie inhaliert werden können ohne einen Hustenanfall hervorzurufen", sagt Ellen.

"Josepha und ich haben die Formel überprüft und sie stimmt", erklärt Professor Boch. „Wir stimmen überein, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die Tröpfchen auf eine Größe zu bekommen, in der sie eingeatmet werden können und durch die Bronchien in die Lungen gelangen und von dort in den Blutkreislauf."

"Ich glaube, das habe ich bereits gesagt", schnaubt Ellen.

Ich stimme Ellen zu. Sie ist eine Heilerin und muss nicht hinterfragt werden. Wir haben bereits die Arbeit des anderen mehrere Male überprüft.

"Ich sehe, worauf ihr hinaus wollt", sagt Mr. Schuler. Er dreht sich zu Draco um, der den Computer übernommen hat. „Mach weiter und lass die Computersimulation zu der Frage laufen, ob noch ein weiterer Schritt zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Schritt in der Flüssigkeitsumwandlung notwendig ist oder nicht."

Jean benutzt einen Laserpointer, um jedes Symbol, das auf der Leinwand erscheint, zu verfolgen. Sie und Remus prüfen jeden Teil der Formel auf seine Richtigkeit.

"Ihr habt die Delta- und Wutschsymbole für die Zauberstabbewegung vertauscht", ruft Remus aus.

"Gut aufgepasst", sagt Draco und nimmt die Korrektur vor. Er tippt weitere Symbole und Zahlen ein.

"Ich kann beträchtliche Vorteile darin sehen", sagt Fred und zeigt Richtung Computer.

"Wir könnten den Produktentwicklungsprozess enorm beschleunigen", kommentiert George.

"Ja", sagt Harry. "Alles, was man braucht, sind siebzigtausend Galeonen, um einen zu kaufen."

"Ach du …", sagt Fred.

"Scheiße…", sagt George.

"Plus Jemanden einstellen, der Ahnung von Arithmantik hat…", sagt Fred.

"Sehr viel mehr als wir haben", sagt George. „Vielleicht ist Draco verfügbar."

"Ich werde jetzt die Berechnung laufen lassen", ruft Draco mit einem nachdrücklichen Mausklick und einem bösen Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge.

Wir alle stehen auf und beobachten, wie die Eieruhr beginnt, sich zu drehen, um anzuzeigen, dass die Berechnung durchgeführt wird. Sie hört auf, sich zu drehen und Zahlen und Symbole erscheinen.

"Da ist unser erstes Problem", verkündet Mr. Schuler und ergreift den Laser Pointer. Der helle rote Punkt erscheint in der Mitte eines Symbols, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe.

"Was ist das?", fragt Limnoreia, in der dritten Reihe der Labortische sitzend, sich Notizen machend.

"Das ist Tante Katjas Symbol für _Hier fehlt ein Faktor_", sagt Mr. Schuler, hebt seine Cubskappe hoch und kratzt sich am Kopf.

"Tante Katja?", fragt Jean. "Ich kann mich an keine Arithmantikerin mit diesem Namen erinnern."

"Ihr kennt sie nicht", erwidert Mr. Schuler kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat von ihrer Arbeit nichts veröffentlicht. Hat alles in der Familie gehalten."

Mr. Schuler geht hinter Draco und schaut auf den Bildschirm, auf seiner Unterlippe in Gedanken versunken kauend.

"Zeig die detaillierte Formel für die Magie, die in den Schritten eins und zwei, in der Umwandlung von Festkörper in Flüssigkeit, verwendet wird", weist er an. Draco tippt auf Tasten und der Bildschirm ändert sich, um die Details des magischen Prozesses zu zeigen.

"Okay, Zaubertränkeexperten", sagt Mr. Schuler, "ich muss alle fremden Faktoren kennen, die vielleicht auf die Magie, die im ersten Schritt notwendig ist, Einfluss haben."

* * *

"Hast du schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", frage ich Harry als ich den Deckel von meinem Chai Tee anhebe. Er ist zu heiß, um ihn zu trinken und ich möchte ihn abkühlen lassen.

"Nein", sagt Harry, seine Coke öffnend. „Er hält sich absichtlich vom Hauptquartier fern und er weiß, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts kommen werde."

"Vielleicht musst du dich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben", schlage ich vor. „Er hat es fertiggebracht, dir fast das gesamte fünfte Schuljahr aus dem Weg zu gehen und wir haben alle im Schloss gelebt."

"Es ist, als ob sich das fünfte Jahr wiederholt", schnaubt Harry, „außer, dass er es geschafft hat, große Flächen von England und Schottland zwischen uns zu legen."

Ich greife herüber und drücke Harrys Hand zuversichtlich.

"Als ich ein Kind war", sagt Harry in Erwiderung, "hatte ich Tagträume, dass ein Elternteil von mir auf wundersame Art überlebt hatte, aber unter Gedächtnisverlust litt. Meine Mum oder mein Dad würde bei den Dursleys auftauchen und mich mitnehmen. Oder, dass ein anderer Verwandter von mir gehört hatte und immer schon einen Sohn haben wollte und deshalb kommt, um mich zu holen. Meine favorisierte und am meisten frustrierende Fantasie war, dass jemand mich wirklich wollte, irgendwo."

"Es gab jemanden", erwidere ich sanft. Mein Herz zerbricht für Harry, über ihn als ungewollten kleinen Jungen nachdenkend. „Sirius wollte dich."

"Ja", seufzt Harry. "Etwas zu spät."

Ich kann nur nicken.

"Ich bin jetzt erwachsen und ein Auror in Ausbildung", sagt Harry und drückt seine Brille an seiner Nase hoch. „Ich weiß genug über magische und muggelsche Gesetze, um zu verstehen, dass das, was die Dursleys mir angetan haben, die legale Definition von Vernachlässigung und Grausamkeit trifft. In jeder Welt hätte die Kinderfürsorge, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was mir passierte, mich von den Dursleys weggeholt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich den bevollmächtigten Menschen nicht erzählt habe, was mir geschieht. Mir war es peinlich und ich habe mich geschämt. Ich habe mich gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dass ich das verdiene."

Es scheint, als hadere Harry damit, noch etwas zu sagen oder nicht.

"Dumbledore wusste es", sagt Harry. „All die Anzeichen waren für jeden sichtbar, der Erfahrung mit Kindern hat. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und sogar Professor Snape wussten es. Sie haben mich dort gelassen, weil Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hat, ich müsse dort bleiben. Der Schutz, der mir durch das Opfer meiner Mutter gegeben wurde, würde nur bestehen, wenn ich bei einem Blutsverwandten lebe und meine Tante war die einzig verbliebene."

"Sie hatten keinen Grund, anzuzweifeln, was der Direktor ihnen gesagt hat", erwidere ich.

"Nein", sagt Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Dumbledore hat anderen nicht viel Freiraum gelassen, seine Anweisungen anzuzweifeln oder zu ignorieren. Ich habe ihm auch geglaubt."

"Hast du vor, ihn zu konfrontieren?", frage ich.

"Ich werde mich im Moment nicht darum bemühen", sagt Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, werde ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht zurückhalten können. Wenn Dumbledore weiter fernbleibt, werde ich nicht nach ihm suchen. Ich werde bis nach dem 21. Juni warten."

"Es ist für den Orden vielleicht einfacher, wenn zwischen dir und Dumbledore kein kompletter Bruch vor der Schlacht besteht", merke ich an.

"Das denke ich auch", sagt Harry.

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
Hermine an Severus**

Wir stehen davor, den siebten Schritt in der Verwandlung des Feuerblasenextrakts in zwei Schritte herunter zu brechen. Nennen wir sie 7.A und 7.B, dem Lehrsatz der Simultanen Interdimensionalen Interaktionen von Hiram folgend. Professor Ben Ari denkt, dass wenn wir einen zweiten Dichtezauber bei 7.B hinzufügen, es uns möglich sein wird, das Timing für das Projizieren des Kontaminierungsfeldes zu verbessern, damit wir plus minus nur eine Sekunde abweichen.

_Warte kurz. Ich werde Minerva bitten, dazuzukommen._

_Minerva ist da und ich habe sie gefragt. Sie meint, dass wenn ein zweiter Dichtezauber bei 7.B ergänzt wird, dieser vielleicht mit dem Zauber interagiert, der bei Schritt 9 benötigt wird, um den Feuerblasenextrakt in das erste Dunstlevel zu konvertieren._

Wir werden hier eine Simulation durchführen, wenn ihr etwa fünf Minuten warten könnt.

_Wir warten._

Okay. Die Simulation zeigt die Interferenz, von der Minerva gesprochen hat. Hat sie irgendwelche Ideen wo wir den Zeitzauber noch ergänzen könnten?

_Minerva und ich müssen unser Diagramm zurate ziehen. __Warte kurz._

_Minerva und ich glauben, dass Flemmings Korollar passt. Wir schlagen eine Berechnung vor, in der der neue Dichtezauber im vierten Schritt ergänzt wird. Es dem Festkörper hinzuzufügen, bevor er das dritte Stadium erreicht, sollte vor einem Einbruch der molekularen Struktur schützen, der in den Schritten zwei oder vier passieren könnte._

Lass mich mit der Gruppe sprechen.

Wir lassen gerade eine Simulation laufen.

_Wie laufen die Dinge?_

Wir machen großen Fortschritt. Wir glauben, wir haben herausgefunden, wie wir die Ablagetaschen für das Kupfer im Glas auf sechs bis acht Nanometer bekommen. Glaub es oder nicht, die Zwillinge haben Taschen dieser Größen in Schokoladenumhüllungen für ihre Drückeberger Süßigkeiten verwendet.

_Das hast du nicht gewusst?_

Oh, stimmt. Du bist ihr Berater, deshalb weißt du bereits davon. Warte. Wie es aussieht, haben wir ein Ergebnis.

Euer Vorschlag scheint zu funktionieren. „Danke" von allen.

_Gern geschehn._

Da dies eigentlich niemand außer dir und mir lesen kann, schicke ich dir einen dicken Kuss. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen.

_So geht es mir auch. Ich werde weiter hier warten._

* * *

"Die Komposition des Kessels, der fürs Brauen genommen wird", führt Professor Boch an.

"Der Rührstab", ergänzt Professor Ben Ari.

"Mondphase", kommentiert Remus.

"Numerologie der Zutaten", sagt George.

"Das haben wir bereits ausgeschlossen", erwidere ich.

"Lasst uns eines davon austauschen und sehen, wie nah wir bereits dran sind", sagt Mr. Schuler.

"Tauscht den Pyrexkessel gegen Kupfer aus", schlägt Professor Ben Ari vor.

Ich schwöre, sie ist stur und darauf aus, dass wir einen Kupferkessel verwenden, auch wenn es den Rest des Trankes ineffektiv macht.

"Tausch CU für den Glaswert im Kessel", sage ich Draco.

Mr. Schuler beobachtet die Bildschirmprojektion auf der Leinwand als die Zahlen und Symbole sich reformieren.

"Das ist ein interessantes Ergebnis", sagt Professor Boch.

"Ich denke, ich lag falsch damit, einen Kupferkessel zu verwenden", sagt Professor Ben Ari und klingt ziemlich eingeschnappt. „Der Kupferkessel interagiert ausreichend mit dem Feuerblasenextrakt, um es unmöglich zu machen, einen Zeitzauber hinzuzufügen mit nicht weniger als zwanzig Sekunden Verzögerung und wir brauchen eine Verzögerung von drei Sekunden"

"In Ordnung", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Wir streichen Kupferkessel von der Liste." Er dreht sich zu mir. „Hermine, hast du eine Berechnung laufen lassen, um den besten Kessel für die Herstellung des Feuerblasenextrakts zu zeigen?"

"Habe ich", erwidere ich. "Sie befindet sich in der Mappe mit dem Namen _Kessel_."

Draco sieht nach der Datei und bringt sie auf den Bildschirm.

"Sieht das für euch okay aus?" Jeder nickt zustimmend.

"Lasst uns annehmen, dass der Kessel richtig ist", sagt Mr. Schuler. „Mr. Lupin hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns die Mondphase ansehen. Draco, könntest du die Formel hochziehen, die die magischen Anwendungen zeigt und lass sie über alle Mondphasen laufen, damit wir sehen, was passiert."

"Hab sie", sagt er als die Formel auf dem Bildschirm erscheint. „Ich werde die Symbole für den Mondkalender einfügen und sie nach einander durchlaufen lassen." Dracos Finger fliegen über die Tastatur, was Harry und die Zwillinge zu beeindrucken scheint.

Die Eieruhr ist zurück. Als sie stoppt, erscheint eine Serie an Symbolen auf der Leinwand.

"Wow", sagt Mr. Schuler. "Wir haben hier etwas."

Drei der Symbole, die auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen, kenne ich nicht.

"Einen Augenblick", sagt Jean und klingt verwirrt. „Was um alles in der Welt sind das für Symbole?" Sie zeigt mit dem Laserpointer auf die drei Symbole, die ich ebenfalls nicht erkannt habe.

"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen", sagt Mr. Schuler in einer neckenden Stimme. „Sie sind ein Berufsgeheimnis. Ich kann einige für euch interpretieren. Zuerst, die Mondphase verursacht einen kritischen Unterschied dahingehend, wie der Trank funktionieren wird." Er zeigt mit seinem Laserpointer auf das Symbol für den Vollmond. „Der Feuerblasenextrakt wird überhaupt keinen Zeitzauber halten, wenn er während des Vollmonds hergestellt wird." Der Laserpointer bewegt sich zwei Zeilen nach unten. „Er wird ihn hervorragend halten, wenn er während des Neumonds hergestellt wird."

"Und dazwischen in unterschiedlichen Ausmaßen?", fragt Remus und schaut aus als wäre ihm gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Er sieht mich an und ich realisiere, dass wir beide dasselbe denken. Remus schaut wieder hoch zur Leinwand.

"Macht es irgendeinen Unterschied, wenn ein Werwolf die Verwandlung des Feuerblasenextraktes vornimmt?", fragt er.

"Von dem, was ich hier sehe", sagt Professor Boch, "ist es möglich. Können wir die Gleichung mit diesem Faktor laufen lassen?"

Mr. Schuler geht zu Draco hinüber und gibt ihm Anweisungen, wie er den Faktor einbauen soll.

"Wann ist der nächste Neumond?", frage ich Remus, weil ich weiß, dass er in seinem Kopf einen Mondkalender hat.

"13. Juni", erwidert Remus leise. "Wenn es kein Problem darstellt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, können wir immer noch die Waffe zum Funktionieren bringen, in dem wir den Feuerblasenextrakt nächsten Sonntag herstellen."

Als ich mich im Raum umsehe, sieht jeder sehr fertig aus. Es ist halb sieben abends, was bedeutet, in Schottland ist es nach Mitternacht.

Korrektur. Limnoreia und Professor Littlehorse sitzen hinten im Klassenraum, sprechen in einer ziemlich angeregten Weise mit einander.

Fred und George sitzen vor mir. Ich denke, Fred ist eingenickt.

Mr. Schuler ist über den Schreibtisch im vorderen Teil des Klassenraums gebeugt. Er schreibt auf, was wir hoffen, die endgültige Version der Formel für den Happy-Sleepy-Behälter ist. Niemand kann dabei helfen. Die ganze Formel muss handschriftlich von der Person verfasst werden, die die Magie laufen lassen wird.

Harry sitzt tatsächlich neben Draco, der ihm verschiedene Funktionen am Computer zeigt. In diesem Moment lernt Harry, wir man Tetris spielt.

Jean und Ellen sitzen rechts und links von Remus, der im Moment sehr deprimiert ausschaut. Es hat seinem Ego nicht gut getan, zu erfahren, dass das Problem mit dem Kontaminierungsschild und den Zeitzaubern auf die Tatsache zurückgeht, dass ein Werwolf die Verwandlung am Feuerblasenextrakt während des abnehmenden Monds vorgenommen hat.

Wenn Mr. Schuler die Magie über unsere Gleichung laufen lässt, sollte es uns zeigen, dass unser Trank und Zustellsystem makellos zusammenarbeiten werden. Es wird bedeuten, dass wir damit beginnen können, soviele Happy-Sleepy-Behälter herzustellen, wie wir Nachschub bekommen können. Die anderen müssen nach Hause gehen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand vermutet, dass etwas vor sich geht, aber Jean und ich können direkt loslegen. Draco hat seine Nachmittage angeboten, da er morgens mit Professor Littlehorse trainiert. Ich denke, die Professoren Boch und Ben Ari werden auch helfen.

Das Kratzen vorn im Raum stoppt.

"Ich bin soweit", sagt Mr. Schuler.

Wir alle hören mit dem auf, was wir gerade tun oder nicht, je nach Lage des Falls. Wir gruppieren uns um den Tisch.

Ich habe Mr. Schuler noch nie mit einem Zauberstab gesehen.

Es klingt, als ob er in Deutsch spricht.

Die Zahlen und Symbole auf dem Papier verschwimmen in einem Strudel aus Tinte und Licht bevor sie sich in erkennbaren Mustern reformieren.

Mr. Schuler rückt seine Brille zurecht und geht das Papier mit uns anderen durch.

"Hexen und Zauberer", sagt er. „Ich glaube, wir haben es."

tbc


	95. Kapitel 95

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ihr habt lange genug gewartet…_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**95. Kapitel:**_

9. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 11 Tage, 8 Stunden und 10 Minuten bis Sonnenuntergang 21. Juni 1999

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation**

**An: Daniel Schuler, Digitalmage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse, Littlehorse at  
Datum: 9. Juni 1999**

Wir kommen sehr gut mit Dracos Animagustraining voran. Er lernt schneller als ich erwartet habe. Der Grund für seine große Motivation ist wahrscheinlich die Gefahr, in der sich seine Familie befindet. Trotzdem habe ich meine Zweifel, dass er die Umsetzung bis zum Kampf am 21. schaffen wird.

Miss Lovegood und ich haben an dem Krötenanziehungsproblem gearbeitet, das du vor ein paar Tagen mitbekommen hast. Wir haben außerdem darüber gesprochen, was wir mit den Bannen machen, wenn Voldemort ein menschliches Opfer verwendet, um sie zu setzen. Es scheint, dass der Orden ein Mitglied mit einer tödlichen Krankheit hat, das bereit ist, Selbstmord in der Schlacht zu begehen, um sie zu brechen.

Und hier ist meine Alternative, aber ich habe sie aus offensichtlichen Gründen noch nicht getestet. Die jüngste Anwendung, um Opferungsbanne zu brechen, geschah vor über vierhundert Jahren durch den Cheyenne Keezheekoni. Keiner weiß, ob die Legenden wahr sind. Nach Samstagnacht werde ich es mit dem Orden besprechen.

Ja, Limnoreia ist eine faszinierende Frau. Und dieser merkwürdige Typ, der vor ein paar Jahren nach Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gesucht hat, ist ein Cousin. Ein entfernter Cousin. Ein sehr entfernter Cousin. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Thema jemals in ihrer Gegenwart wieder ansprechen werde.

Draco sollte bald hier sein, deshalb zurück an die Arbeit.

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
9. Juni 1999  
Jean Lamb an Albus Dumbledore**

Albus,

wir kommen sehr gut mit der Herstellung der Happy-Sleepy-Behälter voran. Wir vier werden es schaffen, die Glasbehälter in ausreichender Menge für unsere Bedürfnisse herzustellen. Gerhardt kümmert sich um das Kokain und Draco ist tatsächlich am besten darin, das Kupfer im Glas einzuschließen.

Wenn Charlie Weasley uns mehr von dem Feuerblasenextrakt besorgen kann, würde das äußerst hilfreich sein. Wir haben berechnet, dass wir 29 Happy-Sleepy-Behälter mit der Menge, die uns im Moment zur Verfügung steht, herstellen können. Von 24 Fliegern ausgehend, können wir jedem Flieger nur eines geben, mit ein paar wenigen zum Nachfüllen. Das setzt voraus, dass wir keine Verluste oder brüchige Behälter haben, die nicht verwendet werden können.

Ich denke, wir würden uns alle besser fühlen, wenn wir zusätzliche haben.

Bitte, richte Severus aus, dass wir vier Übungsbehälter für jeden Flieger haben werden, der am Samstag dabei sein wird. Hermine und Draco haben sie so konzipiert, dass sie genauso funktionieren wie die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter. Wenn sie am Angriffsziel aufschlagen, werden sie Rauch und Dunst auswerfen, die wie der Happy-Sleepy aussehen und beides für neunzig Sekunden eindämmen. Das sollte jedem unserer Flieger genügend Übung für den Ernstfall geben.

Hermine sagte, dass heute Abend im Hauptquartier ein Treffen des Strategiekomitees stattfinden wird. Gebt mir Bescheid, ob ich gebraucht werde. Ich kann rechtzeitig mittels Portschlüssel anreisen.

Jean

* * *

**Eulennachricht  
9. Juni 1999  
Chester Sommersby an Albus Dumbledore**

Albus,

ich werde heute Abend da sein, also kannst du gern in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich stimme zu, dass Severus und Bill anwesend sein müssen. Das Team wird es verstehen, dass du nicht mit dabei sein kannst aufgrund der laufenden UTZe und ZAGs.

Chester

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Eintrag  
9. Juni 1999  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

ich freue mich darauf, dich am Samstag wiederzusehen. Ist es irgendwie möglich, dass du über Nacht bleiben kannst? Jean und ihr Ehemann werden in einem der anderen Appartements bleiben, die wir für jeden vorbereiten, der zu müde ist, um nach Großbritannien nach der Trainingseinheit zurückzukehren.

Ich mag Jean wirklich sehr. Sie ist witzig und man kann sich sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten. Sogar Draco hat sich in ihrer Gegenwart entspannt.

Es läuft alles sehr gut mit den Glasbehältern. Wir haben in der letzten Nacht bereits neun hergestellt. Draco, Jean, Gerhardt und ich haben eine Art Fertigungsstraße geschaffen.

Ich duze mich jetzt sogar mit Professor Boch, bis das nächste Semester weiter geht.

Gerhardt fertigt das gesamte Kokain. Jean hat die ersten fünf Schritte in der Verwandlung des Feuerblasenextraktes übernommen. Ich mache die letzten sechs Schritte und setze ihn und auch das Kokain in die Glasbehälter ein, welche Draco herstellt. Jetzt, da wir ein System entwickelt haben, können wir fünf Behälter an einem Tag herstellen. Wir haben Feuerblasenextrakt für neunundzwanzig Glasbehälter.

Jean fragt Albus, ob wir mehr von dem Feuerblasenextrakt bekommen, damit wir mehr herstellen können. Wir werden genug haben, um jeden der vierundzwanzig Flieger einen Glasbehälter zu geben, aber das lässt nicht viel Freiraum. Zudem müssen wir genügend herstellen, um den Dunklen Lord unfähig für alles zu machen, wenn wir ihn gefangen haben.

Wird das Strategiekomitee darüber sprechen, wo wir den Dunklen Lord hinbringen, nachdem wir ihn gefangen haben? Das Ministerium wird nicht in der Lage sein, die Inhaftierung zu übernehmen. Wir brauchen eine Zelle, in der der Happy-Sleepy in die Luft gegeben werden kann.

Draco wird die Übungsbehälter für das Training am Samstag fertig haben. Er freut sich schon sehr darauf. Er hofft auf eine Möglichkeit, sich mit Harry zu duellieren. Und mit Bill. Und mit dir. Ich denke, er wäre glücklich, sich einfach mit jedem zu duellieren, damit er etwas von seiner Besorgnis abbauen kann.

Apropos, Draco brüllt gerade durch die Tür, dass es Zeit zum Gehen ist.

Ich werde später mehr schreiben. Liebe dich.

Hermine

* * *

**Severus  
Mittag**

Ich treffe Minerva am Eingang zum Büro des Direktors. Unsere Schüler gehen voraus zu der bewegenden Wendeltreppe vor uns. Wir fünf gehen in Albus Büro, wo ich sehe, dass Miss Tonks und Aurorenauszubildender Harry Potter auf uns warten. Minerva weist ihren zwei Siebtklässlern Stühle zu. Ich weise meine Siebtklässlerin an, auf dem dritten Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und stelle mich hinter sie.

Albus Dumbledores Augen funkeln heute nicht. Ich frage mich, ob es an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Anklagen gegen unsere Schüler liegt oder daran, dass Harry Potter in seinem Büro steht.

Miss Tonks übernimmt die Angelegenheit mit überraschender Autorität.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape", sagt sie und neigt ihren Kopf grüßend. „Ich nehme an, dass dies die drei Schüler sind, die ich sehen wollte."

"Sie sind es", sagt Minerva und klingt grimmig. „Das sind Elliott Ward und Desdemona Seldon, Gryffindors des siebten Jahrgangs."

"Katherine Earl aus Slytherin des siebten Jahrgangs", verkünde ich mit einem Nicken zu dem Mädchen, das vor mir sitzt.

Minervas Schüler schauen ziemlich nervös. Unter den Umständen sollten sie das auch. Meine Slytherin hat ihr Slytheringesicht aufgesetzt, was mich erfreut. Wie auch immer, so wie ich Miss Earl kenne, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie absolut schuldig ist.

"Normalerweise", sagt Miss Tonks, "würden wir euch drei separat verhören. Wie auch immer, eure Kameraden haben bereits gestanden und jeden von euch identifiziert. Wir haben zudem die Aussage von zwei Zeugen, die euren Plan für eure kleine Exkursion in die Muggelwelt mitbekommen haben. Ihr könnt uns allen viel Zeit ersparen, wenn ihr einfach zugebt, was ihr getan habt."

Desdemona Seldon spricht zuerst.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", sagt sie, ihre Stimme bricht.

"Mr. Potter?", fragt Tonks.

Potter sieht überraschend erwachsen in seiner Aurorenausbildungsuniform aus. Er tritt vor und zieht ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche. Das Pergament entfaltend, beginnt Potter eine Auflistung vorzulesen.

"Das stammt alles aus 1998: 12. August: Stanton St. Bernard. Ein Kreis mit einem Rechteck innen. 9. August: West Woods. Verschiedene, in einander greifende Kreise, einen zentralen Ring umrandend. 4. August: Pewsey White Horse. Kreise um einen neunzackigen Stern. 1. August: Sugar Hill. Sechsecke in einem zirkulierenden Design, umgeben von vier Reihen mit Dreiecken. 7. Juli: Chute Causeway. Großer Fraktalentwurf, hergestellt mit vielfachen fünfzackigen Sternen."

Die Litanei wird von Miss Tonks unterbrochen.

"Müssen wir fortfahren?", fragt sie gezielt. „Wir haben achtzehn in Wiltshire, die wir euch aufzählen können."

"Ich habe mit diesen Feldzeichen nichts zu tun", stottert Miss Seldon.

Gryffindors. Man könnte genauso gut einem Auror ein unterschriebenes Geständnis geben.

"Wirklich", sagt Miss Tonks, tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Handfläche, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Mister Potter Feldzeichen gesagt hat."

Albus tritt herum, vor uns alle.

"Entsprechend dem, was die Auroren Tonks und Potter mir bereits berichtet haben", sagt Albus, auf unser Trio infernale schauend, „haben sie genügend Beweise, um euch bereits zu überführen. Ich kann als Mitglied des Zaubergamot bestätigen, dass eure Anhörung für euch besser laufen wird, wenn ihr zugebt, was ihr getan habt. Ihr drei seid zu der Zeit minderjährig gewesen, deshalb werden die Jugendstrafen greifen."

"Der Direktor gibt euch einen guten Rat", sagt Miss Tonks. „Wir wissen, dass ihr euch geerbte Zauberstäbe ausgeborgt habt, damit der Minderjährig Magie Detektor euch nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Wir haben Zeugen von eurem Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel. Bridewell, Prescott, Christopher und MacGregor haben gestanden und euch verraten. Leugnen wird euch nichts bringen."

"Ich möchte meine Eltern hier haben", sagt Ward.

"Ihr seid jetzt rechtmäßig Erwachsene", verkündet Miss Tonks. „Ihr habt nicht das Recht, das zu fordern. Wenn wir euch zum Ministerium gebracht haben, könnt ihr ihnen eulen. Ihr habt das Recht auf einen Anwalt."

"Was ist mit unseren UTZen?", fordert Miss Earl.

"Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich die Möglichkeit haben, um Kaution zu bitten", sagt Potter. „Wenn der Direktor euch erlaubt, zurückzukehren, könnt ihr wahrscheinlich morgen zurückkommen."

Minerva und ich haben dieses Spiel zuvor gespielt. Da sie gerade an ihre Nase getippt hat, wünscht Minerva, unsere üblichen Rollen umzudrehen.

"Unter den Umständen", bekunde ich, wie die Stimme der Vernunft klingend, "denke ich, dass es klug wäre, ihnen zu erlauben, zurückzukommen und ihre geplanten UTZe zu beenden. Unabhängig davon, welche Strafen gegen sie erhoben werden, werden sie ein Jahr warten müssen oder bis ihre Strafen erfüllt sind und wieder teilnehmen. Es wird ihnen nicht möglich sein, sich um eine Ausbildung zu bewerben oder eine richtige Arbeit zu finden, da es an ihre UTZ-Ergebnisse gebunden ist."

"Und was ist der Grund, warum wir uns darüber Sorgen machen sollten?", sagt Minerva verächtlich. „Sie scheinen die Ernsthaftigkeit von dem, was sie getan haben, nicht zu verstehen." Sie kommt herum und stellt sich vor ihre zwei Gryffindors, ihre Arme sind in die Hüften gestemmt. Sie schaut extrem ernst, sogar für Minerva. „Versteht ihr, dass eure Freunde wahrscheinlich nach Askaban gehen werden? Euer Streich hat die Entdeckung der Zauberwelt riskiert."

"Professor McGonagall hat absolut recht", sagt Albus grimmig. „Das Ministerium hat es fertig gebracht, viele in der Muggelwelt davon zu überzeugen, dass kleine grüne Männchen von anderen Planeten für die Feldzeichen verantwortlich sind. Wenn sie das nicht geschafft hätten, würden dieselben Muggel nun glauben, dass Magie real ist. Ihr habt dem Ministerium sehr viel Arbeit beschert, eure Possen zu vertuschen."

Meine Slytherin reagiert darauf in einer überraschend lebendigen Weise.

"Das sind keine Possen", verkündet Miss Earl leidenschaftlich. „Das ist Kunst. Wir sind Künstler, die mit biologischem Material arbeiten. Diese Banausen im Ministerium werden das niemals verstehen", schnaubt sie.

"Das sind keine Streiche", sagt Mr. Ward mit einer flehenden Geste. „Wir erschaffen lebende Skulpturen, die es verdienen, von der Welt gesehen zu werden. Das ist unsere Mission", sagt er mit Nachdruck.

"Abgesehen davon", sagt Miss Seldon, "führen wir eine Tradition fort." Sie sieht Potter flehend an. „Sogar Ihr Vater und seine Freunde haben das getan."

"Die Missetaten meines Vaters zu erwähnen, wird Ihnen nichts nützen", erwidert Potter und verschränkt seine Arme. „Er hat viele Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Sie kennen mich nicht so gut, wie Sie annehmen, wenn Sie denken, dass es mich beeinflussen wird."

Das ist eine interessante Beichte.

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie drei es zugeben, diese achtzehn Feldzeichen in Wiltshire letzten Sommer kreiert zu haben?", fragt Miss Tonks.

Unsere Schurken nicken, wenn auch nur ungern. Miss Earl sieht mich an.

"Bitte, Professor Snape", sagt sie, an etwas Anschein von Würde festhaltend, „lassen Sie uns morgen zurückkommen und unsere UTZe beenden."

"Es ist die Entscheidung des Direktors", erwidere ich in einem Ton, der nicht ganz, aber fast nett ist. „Wie auch immer, ich glaube, es sollte berücksichtigt werden, dass ihr erst sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen seid, als ihr euch so verhalten habt. Euch ist bewusst, dass ihr eine andere Ausdrucksmöglichkeit für eure Leidenschaft, Kunst zu erschaffen, finden müsst, damit sie nicht von Muggeln gesehen wird?"

"Ich weiß, Sir", sagt Miss Earl niedergeschlagen. „Unsere Feldzeichentage sind vorüber."

"Es liegt an dir, Albus", sagt Minerva kopfschüttelnd.

"Wenn die drei voll kooperieren werden", sagt Albus ernst, "können sie morgen zurückkommen, um ihre UTZe abzuschließen. Jeder von euch wird Strafarbeiten jeden Abend mit Professor Binns haben, der euch bewachen wird, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr eure Zeit damit verbringt, für eure verbliebenen UTZe und Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. Ihr werdet nicht am Abschlussfest teilnehmen."

"Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fragt Albus.

Ein Chor aus "Ja, Sir" ist zu vernehmen.

"Danke, Professor Dumbledore", sagt Miss Tonks. "Ich werde diese drei zum Ministerium begleiten."

Kurz darauf ist Miss Tonks mit den drei anstrebenden, biologischen Künstlern verschwunden. Wie es scheint, hat Potter Albus etwas zu sagen bevor er geht.

"Professor Dumbledore, wir müssen reden", sagt Potter, seine Stimme erlaubt keine Widerrede.

Albus sieht Minerva und mich resigniert an. Wir machen uns auf zu gehen.

"Wir müssen reden", wiederholt Potter, genauso stark. „Aber nicht jetzt. Es steht im Moment zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass wir diese Sache vor dem 21. zwischen uns klären. Ich möchte einen Termin für den 22."

"Natürlich Harry", sagt Albus traurig.

"Danke", sagt Potter. Er dreht sich zu Minerva und mir. "Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie beide die Routine Guter Cop und Böser Cop kennen." Potter lächelt uns an. „Wir werden die Sache mit den drei klären. Es ist schade, dass Sie diese Feldzeichen nicht gesehen haben. Sie waren erstaunlich. Ich habe das mit den Fraktalen sehr gemocht."

"Können wir die Fotos sehen?", fragt Minerva.

"Ich eule sie Ihnen", sagt Potter. Er wirft das Flohpulver hinein und verschwindet durch den Kamin.

Albus setzt sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beginnt, einen Pergamentstapel durchzusehen. „Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt über die Talente, die unsere Schüler zeigen. Es ist schade, dass dieses Feldzeichenprojekt beendet werden muss, um die Zaubererwelt zu schützen."

Minerva schaut amüsiert. "Ich habe gehört, dass die ersten Feldzeichen von einer unbekannten Gryffindorgruppe vor über hundert Jahren erschaffen worden sind."

"Das könnte stimmen", sagt Albus mit einem Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Vor einhundert Jahren konnten nur Flieger auf Besen oder Muggels in Heißluftballons sie sehen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren sie vor der Muggelwelt verborgen. Das ist mein einziger Einspruch zu dem, was diese Teenager getan haben."

Ich vermute, sein eigentlicher Einspruch ist, dass diese neuen Künstler seine Designs nicht kopiert haben.

* * *

**Abend**

Ich entrolle die Karte, die ich vergangene Nacht vorbereitet habe. Mark Smith ergreift ein Ende und befestigt es auf dem Esstisch mit einem Klebezauber. Mike Lamb nimmt das andere Ende und tut es ihm gleich. Remus, Arthur, Bill, Moody, George, Potter und Chester stellen sich um den Tisch herum auf. Dobby steht auf einem der Esszimmerstühle, damit er die Karte sehen kann.

Meine Hand bewegt sich über die Karte, auf verschiedene Bereiche der Topografie zeigend.

"Hier befindet sich Malfoy Manor. Die Grenze des Grundstücks ist klar abgegrenzt durch dicke Hecken, die den Rand darstellen. Am südlichen Ende des Grundstücks befindet sich der Bach. Wie ihr sehen könnt, halbiert er die südliche Wiese und fließt durch das Grundstück des Nachbarn."

"Wem gehören die Nachbargrundstücke?", fragt Mike.

"Wesley Hopewell gehört das Land im Süden und im Osten", erwidere ich. „Astrid Bigglesworth besitzt das Land im Norden. Ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn leben in dem Haus und bebauen das Land. Einer Muggelfamilie gehört das Land im Westen und ich kann mich nicht an deren Name erinnern."

"Steele", sagt Dobby, sein rechtes Ohr zuckt. „Mr. und Mrs. Steele sind Bauern. Sie sind alt, sehr alt. Lucius Malfoy wartet darauf, dass sie sterben und will von den Kindern das Land kaufen."

Arthur zeigt auf das Land der Hopewells. „Wes Hopewell blieb während des letzten Krieges neutral. Anthony Bigglesworth war ein Sympathisant des Dunklen Lords, über Astrid weiß ich nichts."

"Die Hopewells sind unsere größte Sorge", kommentiere ich. „Ich nehme an, dass die Aufnahmezeremonie auf der südlichen Seite des Anwesens stattfinden wird. Wie ihr feststellen werdet, gibt es bewaldete Flächen hier und hier. Im Nutzwald, dem Manor am nahesten, gibt es drei kleine Hügel. Das Unterholz wurde auf all diesen Hügeln zurückgeschlagen, damit sie als Park dienen können. Jeder dieser Hügel könnte der Ort für die Zeremonie sein. Es gibt immer ein Leuchtfeuer, somit müssten unsere Flieger es lokalisieren."

"Am 21. wird Halbmond sein und der Sonnenuntergang ist 21.20 Uhr", sagt Remus.

"Die Aufnahmezeremonie wird nicht vor absoluter Dunkelheit beginnen", erkläre ich. „Ich schätze, dass das Ritual um 22 Uhr anfangen wird. Der Angriff sollte fünf Minuten später beginnen. Zu der Zeit werden alle Todesser, bis auf die Wächter, im Zirkel sein."

"Wo wird sich das Leuchtfeuer im Verhältnis zum Zirkel befinden?", fragt Bill.

"Dobby, würdest du mir bitte ein Stück Pergament und ein Schreibutensil bringen?", erbitte ich.

Dobby verschwindet für einen Augenblick und kehrt dann mit einem Pergament und einem Muggelbleistift in der Hand zurück. Ich nehme das Pergament und zeichne einen typischen Aufnahmezirkel.

"Wenn ich 'Zirkel' sage", beginne ich, "spreche ich vom Zirkel der Todesser, so wie die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sich selbst bezeichnen. Während des Aufnahmerituals formieren wir einen Halbkreis vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er wird einen Thron auf einem Podium mit dem Leuchtfeuer hinter sich und an der Seite haben." Ich markiere den Platz mit einem ‚X' und zeichne den Halbkreis vor diesen Punkt. „Wenn die Zeremonie beginnt, werde ich außerhalb des Zirkels bei Draco Malfoy sein. Wir werden in den Zirkel gerufen und vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen."

"Wir lange geht die Zeremonie, bis sie beendet ist?", fragt Mike Lamb.

"Eine halbe bis ganze Stunde", erwidere ich. „Es hängt davon ab, ob der Dunkle Lord eine lange Predigt halten möchte oder nicht. Ich vermute, bei dieser außergewöhnlichen Begebenheit, wird der Dunkle Lord sich entscheiden, seine Anhänger zu ermahnen. Wie auch immer, das lässt nicht viel Spielraum. Innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten nach Beginn der Zeremonie wird Draco Malfoy gezeichnet sein. Das wollen wir verhindern. Der Dunkle Lord hat verkündet, dass das neue Mal Draco verletzen wird, wenn der Dunkle Lord selbst verletzt wird."

"Wir wollen nicht, dass Draco Malfoy in irgendeiner Weise an den Dunklen Lord gebunden wird", sagt Potter. „Wir müssen den Angriff früh genug beginnen, um das Ritual zu unterbrechen, bevor es soweit kommt."

Gut. Potter legt alten Groll für das hier beiseite. Ich war vorhin tatsächlich ziemlich beeindruckt von ihm, als er beschlossen hat, die Konfrontation mit Albus erst nach dieser Sache hier einzugehen. Vielleicht besteht Hoffnung, dass er erwachsen wird.

"Was ist mit Bannen um das Hopewell-Anwesen?", fragt Chester und zeigt auf die Grenze zum Malfoy-Anwesen. „Wir werden das Gebiet südlich der Hecke und nahe des Nutzwaldes als Sammelpunkt verwenden."

"Ich werde die Banne morgen prüfen", bietet Remus an.

"Ich werde dabei helfen", sagt Mike.

"Wo werden wir unsere Truppen zusammenziehen?", fragt Arthur.

"Ich habe Albus den Vorschlag gemacht, dass wir unsere Truppen mit Portschlüsseln ausstatten und sie zu meinem Anwesen in Wales bringen", sagt Chester. „Albus hat Ordensmitglieder und Verbündete, die bis zum Grindelwaldkonflikt zurückgehen, kontaktiert. Er glaubt, dass wir etwas mehr als sechzig Freiwillige haben werden."

"Ich weiß leider nicht genau, wie viele Todesser es gibt und wie viele bei der Zeremonie dabei sein werden", kommentiere ich. „Die größte Zusammenkunft des Zirkels, der ich beigewohnt habe, umfasste ungefähr vierzig. Ich vermute, dass die bedeutendsten Todesser dabei sein werden, da es um die Aufnahme des Sohnes des vom Dunklen Lord am meisten favorisierten Leutnants geht."

"Somit werden wir seiner stärksten Truppe gegenüber stehen", sagt Moody sarkastisch. „Die, die du und Lucius Malfoy etwas früher dieses Jahr trainiert habt?"

"Möglich", erwidere ich. "Diese Todesser waren ziemlich neu und womöglich nicht einflussreich genug, um eingeladen zu werden, dabei zu sein, außer sie sind als Wächter ausersehen."

"Wir werden dennoch mit den Lestranges und Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels aufeinander treffen", sagt Moody und kratzt sich am Kinn.

"Unvermeidlich", kommentiert Chester. "Der Dunkle Lord wird diese Aufnahmezeremonie nicht ohne seine loyalsten Anhänger durchführen. Ich würde sagen, dass wir ungefähr dreißig Ordensmitglieder haben werden, die die gleichen Fähigkeiten besitzen wie die Todesser. Die anderen werden sie nicht haben, aber wir haben den Vorteil der Anzahl."

"Einverstanden", antworte ich. Ich zeige auf ein bewaldetes Gebiet auf dem Hopewell Anwesen. „Ich schlage dieses Gebiet für den Sammelpunkt vor. Unsere Truppen sollten zu diesem Ort mittels Portschlüssel reisen und zu Fuß zur Hecke laufen."

"Sie sollten nach einander eintreffen", sagt Chester. „Die erste Gruppe sollten die Späher bilden und diejenigen, die die Banne beseitigen. Die Späher werden sich an der Hecke entlang ausbreiten, ohne ihr zu nahe zukommen und Gefahr zu laufen, die Banne am Manor auszulösen." Er sieht mich an und dann zu Dobby hinab. „Liege ich damit richtig, dass die Banne an der Hecke beginnen?"

Dobby nickt. "An der Hecke, aber andere Banne um das Manor."

"Um das Manor selbst gibt es zusätzliche Banne", verdeutliche ich. „Sie beginnen am Rosengarten und umschließen das ganze Haus mit ca. 15 Meter in jede Richtung. Einige der Banne sind an die Familie geknüpft, aber ich vermute, dass der Dunkle Lord Lucius befohlen hat, sie herunterzusetzen. Er würde nicht wollen, dass die Familie in der Lage ist, ihre Bewacher oder den Dunklen Lord selbst vom Haus fernzuhalten."

"Herrin Narzissa im Haus", sagt Dobby. „Pudding sagt, sie ist Gefangene in Master Suite mit Frauenbewacher."

"Narzissa Malfoy wird bei der Aufnahme nicht dabei sein", erkläre ich. „Sie ist keine Todesserin. Der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, dass sie seinen neuen Körper zur Welt bringen wird und wird ihr nicht erlauben, das Haus zu verlassen. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sie in der Master Suite im Manor bleiben wird mit mindestens einer Bewacherin. Ihre Bewacherinnen könnten den Befehl haben, sie zu töten, wenn etwas die Aufnahmezeremonie stört."

"Wenn das der Fall ist", sagt Moody, "könnte es unmöglich werden, zu ihr zu gelangen, bevor sie ihren Befehl ausführen."

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich auf Lucius und Draco auswirken wird, wenn wir all das durchmachen und Narzissa nicht retten können.

"Nichtsdestotrotz", beharre ich, "Lucius und Draco werden ins Haus gelangen wollen, um sie zu befreien. Wir müssen ihnen diesen Versuch zugestehen."

"Wird unser Angriff im Süden vom Haus aus sichtbar sein?", fragt Chester.

"Ich erwarte, dass unser Angriff laut und anschaulich sein wird", bekunde ich. „Ich kenne keine Möglichkeiten, Zauberblitze und –lichter vom Haus aus unbemerkt zu lassen."

"Gibt es irgendwelche Banne, die um das Schlachtfeld errichtet werden können, die sie tarnen?", fragt Potter.

"Keine, die nicht unsere Flieger behindern würden", sagt Chester. "Wir haben das bisher nicht besprochen, aber wir müssen auf Verluste vorbereitet sein. Unter den gegeben Umständen könnte Narzissa Malfoy darunter sein. Vielleicht gibt es keine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten."

"Wenn jemandem etwas einfällt, wie wir die Situation ändern können", sagt Remus, "werden wir darauf zurückkommen. Im Moment, denke ich, sollten wir über die Banne sprechen, die wir brechen müssen."

"Wir haben die Liste, die Malfoy uns über Dobby geschickt hat", sagt Chester. "Bill, Remus, Severus, Limnoreia und ich sind sie durchgegangen. Wir stimmen überein, dass die Familienbanne in sehr geschickten Weisen errichtet wurden, dass es nicht bemerkt werden wird, wenn der junge Draco sie herabsenkt."

"Wie wird er das machen?", fragt Potter. "Wird ihm sein Zauberstab nicht abgenommen werden?"

"Als sein offizieller Pate unter den Todessern", berichte ich, "werde ich seinen Zauberstab übernehmen und ihn bei mir behalten. Wir werden eine geraume Zeit allein sein bevor das Ritual beginnt. Das wird unsere Chance sein, diese Banne zu entfernen. Lucius und Narzissa werden die Veränderung spüren, aber sonst niemand."

"Was ist mit den Bannen, die der Dunkle Lord sehr wahrscheinlich anwenden wird?", fragt Mike.

"Severus hat uns bereits diese Liste gegeben", erwidert Remus.

"Die Banne, die der Dunkle Lord verwendet, sind nicht ungewöhnlich, auch wenn sie schwierig sein könnten", erkläre ich. „Die reine Magie, die er in sie legen kann, ist das eigentliche Problem."

"Das ist einer der Gründe, warum Albus Teil des Teams sein wird, das die Banne senkt", sagt Chester. „Er glaubt, dass er mit der Macht des Dunklen Lords gleich kommen oder sie übertreffen kann."

"Ich hasse es, das zu erwähnen", sagt Potter, "aber kann er das mit dem Schlaganfall, den er vor ein paar Monaten erlitten hat, wirklich durchstehen?"

"Er denkt ja", erwidert Chester. „Poppy meint, dass er dabei helfen kann, die Banne zu senken. Meiner Ansicht nach wird das alles sein, was er tun darf. Danach werden wir ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernhalten." Chester lächelt großzügig. „Dunkle Lords und ihre Marionetten zu bekämpfen, ist ein Job für junge Männer. Dieses Mal werden weder Albus noch ich auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen."

"Angenommen, Albus schafft es, die Banne des Dunklen Lords zu senken, so haben wir immer noch das Problem, was wir tun werden, wenn er diese Banne mit einem menschlichen Opfer erstellt", kommentiert Mark.

"Limnoreia arbeitet noch daran, zusammen mit ein paar Lehrern vom Avalon College. Wenn sie keine Methode findet, die Banne ohne ein menschliches Opfer zu beseitigen, werde ich eine Seite-an-Seite-Apparation vornehmen und Edward Selkirk zu uns bringen. Edward besitzt einen Trank, den ich für ihn gebraut habe und den er einnehmen wird. Es wird in einem Moment vorbei sein und wir werden haben, was notwendig ist, um die Banne herabzusenken, die mit einem menschlichen Opfer errichtet wurden."

Arthur legt seine Hand auf Chesters Schulter. Sie tauschen einen Blick des Verstehens.

Chester hustet und fährt fort. „Während wir an den Bannen arbeiten, sollten die Flieger mittels Portschlüssel zu uns stoßen. Die Späher werden sie treffen und den Endanflug für den Zeremonieschauplatz ausarbeiten. Wie lang, denkt ihr, sollten wir dafür einplanen?"

"Ich werde in der Gruppe sein, die die Banne bricht", sagt Remus. „Aufgrund der Informationen, die Dobby über die Banne beschaffen konnte, denke ich, dass wir ungefähr zehn Minuten benötigen, um unsere Aufgabe zu vollenden. Ich brauche aber noch Passwörter von Draco."

"Ich werde sie von ihm bekommen", erwidere ich.

"Wenn wir das menschliche Opfer brauchen, werden wir noch ein paar zusätzliche Minuten benötigen", ergänzt Remus.

"Fünfzehn Minuten", sagt Mark. "Wenn die erste Gruppe exakt um 22 Uhr ankommt, sollte sie ihre Aufgabe um 22.15 Uhr erfüllt haben. Ich denke, unsere fliegenden Späher sollten 22.05 Uhr ankommen, damit sie zehn Minuten Zeit haben, die Umgebung abzuschätzen. Die Flieger kommen 22.10 Uhr, um ihre Position einzunehmen. Die erste Gruppe der Bodentruppen sollte 22.15 Uhr ankommen, in dem Moment, in dem die Banne unten sind."

"Wenn die letzten Banne gebrochen sind", sagt Chester, "ist es möglich, dass ein Alarm erklingen wird. Es kann gut sein, dass wir das nicht umgehen können. Die Flieger müssen in die Luft steigen und bereit sein, hinüber aufs Malfoy-Land zu fliegen, sobald die Banne unten sind. Sobald die Banne entfernt sind, setzen wir die Anti-Apparationssperren, damit der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser nicht flüchten können."

"Wie lange, denkst du, werden die Bodentruppen brauchen, um die Hügel zu erreichen?", fragt mich Bill.

Ich sehe zu Dobby.

"Wenn die Bodentruppen ihre Kampfposition eingenommen haben, würde ich sagen, sieben bis zehn Minuten", spekuliere ich.

Dobby nickt zustimmend.

"Das sollte funktionieren", sagt George. „Wenn wir Flieger uns in zwei Reihen aufteilen, können wir um die Hügel herum fliegen und das Leuchtfeuer lokalisieren. Wir sollten ein paar Späher auf Besen bei uns haben, damit wir sie mit Informationen über den exakten Ort zurückschicken können."

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord vor dem Leuchtfeuer stehen wird", sagt Potter, "müssen wir näher kommen, um ihm gegenüber zu stehen. Wir wollen, dass er vom Leuchtfeuer umrissen wird, damit wir ihn anvisieren können, wenn wir unsere Tieffliegerangriffe starten."

"Sofern Charlie uns nicht noch mehr Feuerblasenextrakt besorgen kann", erkläre ich, "wird jeder Flieger nur ein Happy-Sleepy-Glas haben. Jedes, das geworfen wird, muss ein Treffer sein. Wir könnten nicht sehr viel Nachschub haben."

"Deshalb sollten die Flieger in Paaren arbeiten", sagt Chester. „Wir werden einen Partner haben, der die Todesser am Boden ausschaltet und Rückendeckung gibt, während der andere sich auf die Bekämpfung des Dunklen Lords konzentriert."

"Das ist eine exzellente Strategie", sagt Potter mit Nachdruck.

"Denk dran, wenn das Glas trifft", weise ich ihn an, „wird das Schild, welches gezaubert wird, in einem leichten Blau schimmern. Es wird neunzig Sekunden halten, außer der Dunkle Lord oder jemand außerhalb des Schilds löst es auf. Wir können das Schild nicht undurchdringbar machen. Alle Flieger müssen gewarnt sein, nicht noch einen Behälter zu werfen, wenn ein blaues Glühen um den Dunklen Lord erscheint. Es würde einfach Verschwendung sein, und das können wir uns nicht leisten."

„Wie viele Treffer wird es brauchen, um den Dunklen Lord niederzustrecken?", fragt Potter.

"Das wissen wir nicht", erzähle ich der Gruppe. „Ellen und Poppy haben die Dosis bestimmt, die notwendig ist, seine Magie zu unterdrücken, ohne seine Hülle zu töten. Während der ersten Angriffe wird der Dunkle Lord es schaffen, das Schild zu brechen. Wenn das passiert, wird sich der Happy-Sleepy sofort neutralisieren. Er wird nicht genügend des Happy-Sleepy inhaliert oder aufgesogen haben, dass seine Magie geschwächt wird. Deshalb müssen wir ihn mit Behältern bewerfen bis er kollabiert. Ellen und Poppy glauben, dass das der Punkt sein wird, an dem er die Auswirkungen des Happy-Sleepy erfahren hat und unfähig sein wird, Magie einzusetzen."

"Also, sobald der Dunkle Lord am Boden ist", sagt George, "müssen wir aufhören, ihn mit den Behältern zu bewerfen."

"Richtig", erwidere ich.

"Nicht alle Flieger werden Samstag am Training teilnehmen können", sagt Potter. „Sie müssen früh genug ankommen, damit wir das alles besprechen können, bevor wir mittels Portschlüssel zum Manor reisen."

"Einverstanden", sagt Chester.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt", sagt Mark, "werden unsere Flieger mit allen Waffen schießen und so viele Todesser beseitigen, wie sie können. Die erste Welle an Bodentruppen wird fünf bis acht Minuten nachdem die Flieger den Hügel erreicht haben, ankommen. Das ist langsamer als mir lieb ist. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihnen Kurzdistanz-Portschlüssel geben? Damit können sie den Hügel in drei bis vier Minuten anstatt in fünf bis acht Minuten erklimmen."

„Gute Idee", sagt Chester.

"Mark und ich können uns zusammen tun und Kurzdistanz-Portschlüssel herstellen", sagt Mike.

Mark nickt zustimmend.

"Ich würde euch gern helfen", bietet Arthur an. „Wenn wir vierundzwanzig Flieger haben, brauchen wir um die vierzig Portschlüssel für die Bodentruppen."

"Der Zeitablauf sollte wie folgt sein", sagt Chester. „Die Späher und Bannbrecher werden um 22 Uhr ankommen. Die Späher werden die Situation vom Grundstück aus einschätzen, während die Banne gebrochen werden. Die Flieger kommen 22.10 Uhr an und bleiben außerhalb des Gebietes in der Luft, um auf das Signal zu warten, dass die Banne gesenkt sind. Die ersten zwanzig Bodentruppen treffen 22.15 Uhr ein. Um ca. 22.15 Uhr sind die Banne gesenkt und die Flieger und zwei auf Besen fliegende Späher begeben sich in Richtung der Hügel. Die Flieger formieren sich in zwei Reihen, fliegen um die Hügel und bestätigen die Lage des Leuchtfeuers. Die Flieger begeben sich in Formation und beginnen paarweise mit Dauerbeschuss. Der Begleitflieger wird Deckung geben und Todesser am Boden niederstrecken, während der andere Flieger den Dunklen Lord zu Fall bringt. Zwischen 22.10 Uhr und 22.25 Uhr wird die erste Welle an zwanzig Bodenkämpfern am Hügel eintreffen und weitere Todesser beseitigen."

"Im allgemeinen Chaos des Angriffs werden Lucius, Draco und ich unsere Todesserumhänge wegwerfen und beginnen, die Todesser, die den Dunklen Lord beschützen, anzugreifen", ergänze ich.

"Beginnt nicht zu früh, damit eure Deckung nicht verloren geht", sagt Chester. „Ihr seid bei weitem in der Minderzahl. Wartet, bis die Bodentruppen angekommen sind."

"Einverstanden", erwidere ich.

"22.20 Uhr sollte die nächste Welle an Bodenkämpfern eintreffen", sagt Chester. „Die erste Gruppe wird auf dem Hügel sein. Um 22.30 Uhr sollte die zweite Fraktion der Bodengruppen am Hügel angekommen sein und den Feind einengen. Unser medizinisches Personal trifft 22.30 Uhr ein und beginnt, das Feldlazarett aufzubauen, um die Verletzten zu behandeln."

"Zu welchem Zeitpunkt sollte das Ministerium über die Schlacht informiert werden? Wenn das geschieht, werden Auroren losgeschickt", sagt Arthur.

"Wenn der Kampf gut läuft, werden wir Amelia Bones benachrichtigen, sobald der Dunkle Lord kollabiert", sagt Moody. „Wenn die Schlacht nicht gut verläuft, werden wir die Ministerin so schnell wie möglich benachrichtigen, damit wir unsere Ärsche retten können."

"Sobald der Dunkle Lord gefallen ist", unterbreche ich, "werden Draco, Lucius und ich zum Manor gehen, um Narzissa zu befreien."

Ich kann Zweifel in den Gesichtsausdrücken meiner Kollegen erkennen. Ich verstehe ihren Zweifel, aber Narzissa ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich kann nicht weniger tun, als mein bestes zu geben, die gesamte Familie, die meine eigene wurde, heil herauszubringen.

"Natürlich", sagt Chester und versucht, zuversichtlich zu schauen. „Es sollte alles versucht werden, Madame Malfoy zu retten."

"Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem zu lösen", sage ich. „Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir den Dunklen Lord inhaftieren können, bis das Ministerium eine entsprechende Zelle vorbereitet hat. Wir brauchen eine kleine Zelle in einem innen liegenden Raum ohne Fenster, ausgenommen einem kleinen Beobachtungsfenster an einer internen Wand. Sie muss eine Tür haben, die sich in einen anderen Raum öffnen lässt, damit der Dunkle Lord sich nicht hinter ihr verstecken kann, wenn jemand herein tritt, um ihm Essen zu bringen. Sie sollte ausgestattet sein mit einer Pritsche und einem Nachttopf. Frische Luft muss zirkulieren können, ohne dass Lüftungsklappen benutzt werden. Wir müssen magisch Happy-Sleepy in bestimmten Zeitintervallen in die Luft einfließen lassen."

"Die Kerker von Hogwarts wären ideal, nur dass wir den Dunklen Lord nicht nach Hogwarts bringen können während Schüler dort wohnen", beende ich.

"Ich glaube, solch ein Raum könnte in meinem Haus in Wales errichtet werden", bietet Chester an. „Mein Haus befindet sich in einer isolierten Gegend und ich lebe allein, nur mit meinem Hauselfen. Ich habe einen Keller, der dafür geeignet sein könnte."

"Das ist ein großzügiges Angebot", sagt Arthur.

"Wenn es in Ordnung ist", füge ich hinzu, "werde ich am Freitagabend zu besuch kommen und ihn mir ansehen. Wenn er in Frage kommt, können wir mit der Verwandlung beginnen, die Zelle zu errichten."

"Vielleicht kann mir Minerva dabei helfen", kommentiert Chester. „Ich werde sie morgen fragen."

Ich lasse meinen Blick den Tisch entlang schweifen. Ich kann Enthusiasmus und Erwartung in den Gesichtern der Männer sehen, die mich unterstützen. Diese Gruppe ist bereit, loszulegen. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord Jahre lang so vielen geschadet hat, die wir kannten und unsere Gesellschaft ins Chaos geworfen hat, sind wir bereit, die Schlacht zu unseren Bedingungen auszutragen.

Ich betrachte das Glass Brandy in meiner Hand und habe eine bessere Idee. So schwierig dieser Abend des Strategieerarbeitens war, glaube ich, dass etwas Stärkeres als Belohnung für unsere Bemühungen angebracht ist.

"Dobby", rufe ich.

Der Hauself erscheint.

"Kann Dobby Professor Zaubertränkemeister etwas holen?", sagt er.

"Ich möchte, dass du das Passwort verwendest, das du bereits kennst und in meine Quartiere gehst, um folgende Dinge zu holen." Ich flüstere den Rest der Anweisungen, damit die anderen es nicht hören.

Dobby lächelt, nickt und verschwindet.

Wir alle halten uns im Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers auf. Chester sitzt im komfortabelsten Sessel im Raum, aber mit fast 185 Jahren verdient der Mann ihn. Mike, Mark und Arthur sitzen zusammen, sprechen über Techniken, die verwendet werden, um die Kurzdistanz-Portschlüssel herzustellen. Moody sitzt mit seinem Flachmann in einer Ecke auf einem Esszimmerstuhl, wie immer. Remus sitzt im Schaukelstuhl und Potter neben ihm auf dem Fußboden. Bill und George sprechen mit ihren Händen, verwenden Gesten, um Fliegermanöver zu demonstrieren.

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal eine reine Männergruppe im Hauptquartier hatten. Als ich mich im Raum umsehe, sehe ich Waffenbrüder. Sogar Potter, George und Moody passen zu dieser Beschreibung. Wenn wir gewinnen, werde ich von dieser gemeinsamen Leistung genauso profitieren wie die Malfoys. Meine Knechtschaft durch den Dunklen Lord kann enden. Meine Knechtschaft durch Albus Dumbledore kann enden. Ich kann endlich frei sein, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die auf meinem eigenen Interesse beruhen. Was offensichtlich Hermine beinhaltet.

Dobby erscheint wieder im Raum, eine Holzkiste tragend. Er geht und holt Gläser während ich die Kiste meiner verlangten Spende entleere. Zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky und ein großer Humidor.

"Das sind nicht zufällig Flaschen des wirklich alten Old Ogdens, oder?", fragt Arthur, die Flaschen beäugend.

"Doch, sind es", erwidere ich und fühle mich großzügig. „Etwas von dem fünfzigjährigen, qualitativen Old Odgens."

"Fünfzig Jahre alt? Woher hat ein Schullehrer das Geld, einen fünfzig Jahre alten Feuerwhisky zu kaufen?", fordert Moody heraus.

"Von dort, wo ich auch die Kubanischen Zigarren her habe", erkläre ich mysteriös. „Ich habe sie im Pokerspiel gewonnen. Hat jemand etwas dagegen, Lucius Malfoys Alkohol zu trinken oder seine Zigarren zu rauchen?"

"Also, in dem Fall…"  
"Ich könnte vergessen, woher es kommt."  
„Da wir versuchen, seinen versnobten Hintern zu retten, kann er der Party etwas beisteuern."  
„Es ist ein Opfer, das ich gern erbringe."  
„Was ist so besonderes an Kubanischen Zigarren?"

Wir alle halten inne und starren Potter an.

"Also, ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Zigarre geraucht", gibt er zu. „Was ist so besonderes an einer Kubanischen Zigarre?"

Moody steht auf und legt seinen Arm um Potters Schulter. „Willkommen zu der Nacht mit dem Schritt ins Erwachsenenleben mit dem Männerclub des Orden des Phönix", knurrt er, durchwühlt Potters Haar liebevoll.

"Schon gut!", sagt Potter kleinlaut.

Feuerwhisky wird eingeschenkt und verteilt. Sogar Moody hat seinen Flachmann beiseite getan und genießt das weiche Brennen des exzellenten Whiskys, ein lautes „Ahhhhh" folgt dem Schlucken.

Ich habe Potter angewiesen, den Stuhl neben mir einzunehmen, damit ich die feine, männliche Art des Rauchens einer Zigarre erklären kann. Er scheint aufmerksam zuzuhören, was mehr ist, als er jemals im Zaubertränkeunterricht getan hat.

"Zunächst nimmst du die Zigarre in deine dominierende Hand und begutachtest sie", beginne ich. „Du willst sicher gehen, dass sie keine Risse oder Verfärbungen hat."

Potter hält die Zigarre hoch, dreht sie herum, um sie aus allen Winkeln zu betrachten.

"Als nächstes solltest du die Zigarre sanft zwischen deinen Fingern rollen, nach weichen oder harten Stellen suchen, die dem Ziehen des Rauches in die Quere kommt. Natürlich sind diese Zigarren von der höchsten Qualität und du wirst nichts finden. Wie auch immer, wenn du es tätest, würde ein ehrbarer Anbieter solch eine mangelhafte Zigarre ersetzen."

Ich rolle die Zigarre, um es zu demonstrieren. Potter imitiert meine Vorgehensweise, wie die Hälfte der anderen Männer im Raum.

Anfänger, schnaube ich zu mir selbst.

"Wenn die Zigarre akzeptabel ist, musst du das geschlossene Ende abschneiden. Das andere Ende zündest du an." Ich demonstriere den Zauberspruch, den man verwendet, um eine Zigarre sauber abzuschneiden. "Der Schnitt muss absolut sauber sein oder die Ummantelung löst sich auf."

Im Raum wird gemurmelt als die Zigarren beschnitten werden. Was kann ich sagen? Ich bin ein erfahrener Lehrer.

"Wenn man die Zigarre anzündet, sollte man ein Streichholz oder einen Entzündungszauber verwenden", erkläre ich. "Benutze niemals eine Kerze oder ein Muggelfeuerzeug. Gib einer guten Zigarre niemals fremde Chemikalien oder Essenzen hinzu."

Ich demonstriere, wie man eine Zigarre beim Anzünden hält.

"Der Zigarrenentzündungszauber benutzt eine Zeitverzögerung", fahre ich fort. "Du musst leicht an der Zigarre ziehen während des Entzündungsprozesses oder die Zigarre wird sich nicht entzünden." Ich zeige die Zauberstabbewegungen und die Zauberformel ohne den Zauber wirklich zu sprechen.

"Bevor du deine Zigarre anzündest, muss du das Paffen verstehen." Ich lehne mich zurück und bereite mich darauf vor, meine Zuhörer zu inspirieren.

"Man inhaliert Zigarrenrauch nicht", erkläre ich mit Bedacht zum Nutzen der Anfänger, die ihre Lungen zerstören werden, wenn sie inhalieren. "Der Rauch ist dafür vorgesehen, im Mund herumgerollt zu werden, um geschmeckt und dann herausgeblasen zu werden. Während des Paffens, dreh die Zigarre immer wieder, damit sie gleichmäßig abbrennt. Du paffst in Intervallen, bis zu einer Minute Zeitunterschied." Ich sehe mich im Raum um. Meine Schüler scheinen äußerst aufmerksam zu sein. "In diesem Fall werde ich das Anzünden und die Pafftechnik demonstrieren."

Moody und Chester haben ihre bereits angezündet. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke reflektieren ihre tiefe Würdigung einer wirklich feinen Zigarre.

Potter sieht genau zu als ich meine Zigarre anzünde und die ersten Paffer des ergiebigen Rauches von feinem Kubanischen Tabak genieße.

Die anderen imitieren meine ausgezeichnete Vorgabe und schon bald ist der Raum gefüllt mit Zigarrenrauch und den Geräuschen von Männern, die exzellenten Feuerwhisky und exzellente Zigarren genießen.

Es wird unterbrochen von George, der fast einen Lungenflügel heraushustet, nachdem er versehentlich inhaliert hat. Potter schlägt ihm auf den Rücken. George hat sich fast erholt als Potter den gleichen Fehler begeht. George erwidert den Gefallen, nur härter. Potter wird ziemlich grün und sprintet Richtung Badezimmer.

Der Rest von uns tauscht wissende Blicke aus, als wir den Geräuschen des Würgens lauschen.

"Jungfrauen", kommentiert Moody schnaubend. "Es wird einen Mann aus ihm machen."

Chester zeigt sein Talent im Rauchringe blasen und akzeptiert das Auffüllen seines Glases von Dobby. Der einzige Grund, warum noch Sauerstoff in diesem Raum ist, ist Dobbys regelmäßiges magisches Lüften.

"Ich würde gern einen Toast ausbringen", sagt Chester.

Wir alle erheben unsere Gläser und warten auf die tiefsinnige Äußerung, die Chester von sich geben wird.

"Auf moderne Frauen", verkündet er mit Nachdruck.

"Auf moderne Frauen", erwidern wir pflichtbewusst.

"Auf alle Frauen", schlägt Bill scherzhaft vor.

"Besonders auf schlimme Frauen", entschärft George und stößt mit seinem Bruder an.

"Auf unsere Frauen", sagt Mike mit einem ziemlich sentimentalen Gesichtsausdruck. Mike, Mark und Arthur stoßen an. Ich erhebe meines in stiller Huldigung an meine eigene Dame.

"Ich denke, ich habe etwas zu sagen", sagt Chester und sieht dabei fast wie ein biblischer Prophet mit einem Heiligenschein aus Rauch um sein lichtes, weißes Haar herum aus. "Als das älteste Ordensmitglied, denke ich, habe ich etwas zu sagen."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Feuerwhisky Chester intus hat, aber das könnte sehr interessant werden.

"Ich habe tiefen und dauerhaften Respekt sowie Wertschätzung für die Modernen Frauen", sagt er. "Ihr Jünglinge habt keine Ahnung, kein Konzept, wie sich die Frauen über die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte hin verändert haben."

"Kurze Röcke und tief ausgeschnittene Oberteile", sagt George, mit einem Laut, der verdächtig nach Kichern klingt.

Chester hebt seine Hand hoch, um zu unterbrechen.

"Ich räume ein, dass Frauen heute weniger tragen, als sie es früher taten", sagt er. „Vielleicht lässt es euch mehr sehen, aber ihr werdet niemals das reine Vergnügen erleben, euch durch Lagen von Kleidern, Petticoats, Korsetts, Strümpfen und Strumpfbändern zu arbeiten."

Das bringt ihm Gelächter ein.

Er pausiert, um ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarre zu ziehen und bläst einen erstaunlichen Ring aus Rauch, welchen wir alle bestaunen.

"Moderne Frauen", fährt Chester fort, "besitzen mehr Freiheit in der Art, wie sie sich kleiden. Das ist einfach eine Reflektion der größeren Freiheit und Möglichkeiten, die sie im Leben haben. Als ich ein Junge war, waren ihre Möglichkeiten gering. Die einzig respektablen Berufe waren Ehefrau und Mutter, Nonne, oder sich irgendwie um andere zu kümmern."

Jemand murmelt etwas über das älteste Gewerbe, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer es gesagt hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin.

"Sogar Dilys Derwent", fährt er fort, „verehrte Heilerin die sie war, erreichte als höchstes Amt, das der Direktorin von Hogwarts. Sie kümmerte sich immer noch um andere." Ein weiterer Rauchring schwebt graziös durch den Raum.

Ich versuche mich selbst an einem Rauchring, aber er hat mehr die Form eines Ovals als eines Rings.

Mike bläst ein Rechteck. Er muss Magie verwenden.

Mark hat offensichtlich entschieden, ihn zu überbieten und bläst ein Sechseck.

"Heute", sagt Chester, "ist die Welt ganz anders. Amelia Bones ist unsere Zaubereiministerin. Frauen machen Karrieren, die früher nur Männern vorbestimmt waren."

"Meine Dora ist Aurorin", sagt Remus stolz.

"Und eine ziemlich gute", ergänzt Potter, von seinem Besuch der Toilette zurückgekehrt, seine Stimme ist kratziger als sonst. Anscheinend hat er seine Zigarre beiseite gelegt.

"Ellen ist eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet des Fluchbrechens", sagt Mark und beäugt Chester misstrauisch. „Es ist nichts falsch daran, sich um andere Menschen zu kümmern."

"Ich habe ihre Karrierewahl absolut nicht in Frage gestellt", sagt Chester. „Ellen Smith ist eine ausgezeichnet Heilerin. Der Punkt ist, dass sie eine Wahl hatte."

"Jean war auf dem besten Weg, Aurorin zu werden", prahlt Mike. „Sie ist klug, kennt ihre Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hat eine Gabe für Arithmantik und kann jemand ernsthaft in den Hintern treten. Sie ist so gut, dass die Unsäglichen sie zuerst rekrutiert haben." Er prahlt und runzelt dann die Stirn. „Vielleicht hätte ich das besser nicht gesagt."

"Wir wissen alle, dass Jean eine Unsägliche ist", sagt Moody. „Du schockierst uns nicht gerade mit diesen Neuigkeiten."

"Was ist falsch daran, eine Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein?", sagt Arthur und klingt angegriffen. „Ich sage euch, sieben Kinder großzuziehen ist kein Job für Ängstliche."

"Niemand hat Mum jemals als ängstlich bezeichnet", lacht George.

"Und noch einmal", verkündet Chester, "sie hat eine Wahl getroffen."

"Auf Moderne Frauen und ihre Wahl", sagt Arthur und hebt sein Glas.

"Darauf trinke ich", sagt Mark.

Wir alle erheben als Antwort unsere Gläser.

"Was mich zu meinem Hauptpunkt zurückkommen lässt", sagt Chester.

Er hat einen Punkt?"

"Jede dieser Frauen hat eine Wahl getroffen", merkt Chester an und tippt die Asche seiner Zigarre in den Aschenbecher, der von Dobby gehalten wird. „Jede dieser Modernen Frauen hat eine Wahl getroffen und keine von ihnen ist deswegen weniger weiblich."

"Auf Moderne Frauen und ihre Weiblichkeit!", ruft Moody aus seiner Ecke.

Warum nicht? Ich erhebe mein Glas mit den anderen und murmele etwas über Weiblichkeit.

"Es gibt Ausdrücke, wie Gentlemen von den Frauen in ihrem Leben sprechen", fährt Chester päpstlich fort. „Das schönere Geschlecht, das sanfte Geschlecht und unsere bessere Hälfte, um nur ein paar zu nennen. Diese geben die fundamentale Wahrheit wieder, dass unsere Frauen bessere Menschen sind als wir Männer."

"Die Hand an der Wiege beherrscht die Welt!", verkündet Arthur.

Wir anderen sehen ihn sprachlos an.

"Ich habe das irgendwo gehört", sagt Arthur verdattert.

George murmelt etwas davon, dass seine Mutter der nächste Dunkle Lord wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob Arthur alles gehört hat, aber er funkelt seinen Sohn an.

"WIE ICH GESAGT HABE", sagt Chester, wieder in den Vordergrund rückend. „Wenn ich mich im Raum umsehe, sehe ich intelligente Männer, die mit intelligenten Frauen verheiratet sind."

"Und was macht das aus denen, die noch nicht verheiratet sind?", fragt Bill.

"Vielleicht werden wir intelligenter, wenn wir anfangen, regelmäßig welche zu haben?", murmele ich zu mir selbst.

Potter und George sehen mich entsetzt an. Ich muss es lauter gemurmelt haben, als ich bemerkt habe.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Remus mit einem albernen Grinsen, "geht es mir ausgezeichnet im Hinblick auf Intelligenz."

Allerliebst. Der Werwolf bekommt viel regelmäßiger Sex als ich. Natürlich, seine Freundin ist in England, während meine Zukünftige in den Vereinigten Staaten weilt.

Chester stampft mit seinem Fuß ein paar Mal auf, um wieder unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

"Wie ich bereits gesagt habe", wiederholt er, "sind die Frauen des Ordens intelligent und kompetent." Er schwingt seine Zigarre mit Nachdruck. "Trotzdem sind sie sanfte und feinfühlige Wesen im Vergleich zu uns."

"Auch wenn ich die Meinungen der Älteren respektiere", sagt Mike, "Jean könnte den meisten hier in den Hintern treten, mit oder ohne Magie."

"Eine Ausnahme", verkündet Chester.

"Auch Dora könnte das", ergänzt Remus.

"Vielleicht sagt das mehr über uns als über sie aus", sagt Arthur rebellisch.

"In einem rein magischen Duell", sagt Chester, "können sich die Frauen genauso wacker schlagen wie Männer. Aber, diese Schlacht wird anders sein. Es geht um körperliches Können und reine Aggression in Verbindung mit magischer Fähigkeit. Dabei, glaube ich, haben Männer einen Vorteil. Ich gebe zu Protokoll…"

"Schreibt jemand Protokoll?", fragt Moody und sieht sich misstrauisch um.

Chester lächelt ihn spöttisch an.

"Ich gebe zu Protokoll", wiederholt Chester, "dass der aggressivste Mann viel aggressiver ist als die aggressivste Frau. Der körperlich geschickteste Mann ist es mehr als die körperlich geschickteste Frau."

Mark zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich habe dazu ein Wort zu sagen: Bellatrix. Lestrange."

"Das sind zwei Wörter", sagt Mike und pufft ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen.

"Bellatrix Lestrange ist der lebende Beweis, dass die wahnsinnigste Frau viel wahnsinniger ist als der wahnsinnigste Mann", kontere ich.

"Das unterschreibe ich!", ruft Arthur mit erhobenem Glas, was Bill, George und Potter zum Lachen bringt. Ich frage mich, an welche wahnsinnige Frau sie wohl denken?

"Ich stimme dir diesbezüglich zu", sagt Chester und nickt weise. „Ich gebe ebenfalls zu Protokoll, dass als unsere Vorfahren in Lehmhütten lebten, der erste Stein von einem Mann auf die Hütte nebenan geworfen wurde, nicht von einer Frau."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Männer den Krieg erfunden haben?", fragt Remus.

"Genau das will ich", sagt Chester mit großer Selbstsicherheit. „Frauen hätten sich hingesetzt und Tee getrunken, oder was auch immer sie getrunken haben als wir in Lehmhütten lebten. Sie hätten darüber gesprochen, geweint, unsterbliche Freundschaft geschworen und das Problem gelöst. Männer hätten sich sinnlos betrunken und wären mit Knüppeln auf einander losgegangen."

"Oder Zauberstäben", sagt George von seiner Position auf dem Boden aus. „Was ist so falsch daran, sich sinnlos zu betrinken?"

"Absolut nichts", sagt Potter und leckt den letzten Tropfen Feuerwhisky von seinem Glas.

"Wohin genau soll das alles führen?", fordert Mark heraus.

"Ich habe einfach nur die komplett vernünftige Erklärung abgegeben, dass Frauen Männern absolut überlegen und wir Männer Grobiane sind", sagt der 185 Jahre alte Zauberer, der gelbe Roben trägt, die eher wie ein Nachtkleid aussehen.

"Auf Grobiane", ruft George. Wir anderen erheben unsere Gläser halbherzig.

"In diesem speziellen Kampf", fährt Chester fort, "ist Grobheit gewissermaßen ein Vorzug, von dem jeder von uns genug hat, um sich wacker zu schlagen. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich verdammt noch mal zu alt für all das bin", seufzt er. „Dennoch habe ich eine Tendenz bei den Modernen Frauen entdeckt, Ideen zu haben."

"Ideen?", fragt Bill.

"Ideen", sagt Chester endgültig. "Moderne Frauen neigen dazu, an die Idee zu glauben, dass sie vollauf und erfolgreich an Geschehen teilnehmen können, die besser den Grobianen überlassen werden."

"Schlägst du etwa vor, dass die Frauen aus der Schlacht herausgehalten werden?", fragt Remus und schaut dabei amüsiert. „Wenn ich das Dora auch nur vorschlage, wird sie Wert darauf legen, ihr eigenes Vermögen an Grobheit zu zeigen."

"Ich akzeptiere die Realität, dass es ein paar Frauen gibt, die aufgrund ihrer Berufe, Bildung und körperlichen Verfassung fähig sein könnten, sich gegen die Grobiane zu behaupten", verkündet Chester. „Nymphadora Tonks und Jean Lamb könnten darunter sein", sagt er und hebt sein Glas.

"Auf Nymphadora Tonks und Jean Lamb", sagt Mike. „Auf zwei ausgezeichnete Arschtreter-Frauen!"

"Auf Nymphadora Tonks und Jean Lamb", wiederholen wir pflichtbewusst. Dobby geht herum und füllt die Gläser auf.

"Wie auch immer", fährt Chester fort, „es sind andere Frauen involviert, die nicht der Arschtreter-Typ sind. Ich wünsche hervorzuheben, dass Minerva McGonagall ein süßes, junges Ding ist, die sich sicherlich sehr gut in einem magischen Wettstreit verteidigen kann, aber immer noch gesundheitliche Probleme von den vielen Schockzaubern hat, die sie vor ein paar Jahren abbekommen hat."

Minerva, ein süßes, junges Ding? Wie genau nimmt Chester sie wahr?

"Sieh mich nicht so an, Snape", sagt Chester und tut sein bestes, bedrohlich auszusehen während er ein osterglockenfarbenes Nachthemd trägt. „Sie ist nicht mal hundert Jahre alt. Wenn man in meinem Alter ist, ist eine Einhundertjährige ein süßes, junges Ding."

Bevor ich nach seinen Absichten hinsichtlich Minerva fragen kann, werde ich unterbrochen.

"Moment, Moment", sagt Mark und winkt mit seinen Händen. „Du schlägst ernsthaft vor, dass wir versuchen sollten, den Rest der Frauen zuhause zu halten, während wir in den Krieg ziehen? In Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen, Ellen in eine Ganzkörperklammer zu zwingen. Natürlich wird sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten einen Weg hinaus finden, auch wenn ich ihren Zauberstab mitnehme. Wenn ich nicht in der Schlacht verletzt werde, wird sie das übernehmen, wenn ich nach Hause zurückkehre. Glaubt mir, ihr solltet euch nicht mit einer Frau anlegen, die so viel über Flüche weiß wie Ellen."

"Ich schlage vor, wir geben ihnen Aufgaben, die sie in der Betreuungsposition halten als sich direkt am Kampf zu beteiligen", führt Chester an. „Ellen wird die medizinische Station am Schlachtfeld beaufsichtigen, somit wird sie nicht direkt im Kampf involviert sein."

"Welche Betreuungspositionen finden wir für die anderen Modernen Frauen mit Ideen?", fragt Arthur und erntet von Bill ein zustimmendes Nicken.

"Einige könnten die medizinische Station bewachen", schlägt Chester vor als er sich zu mir umdreht. „Wie ist die genaue Dosis des Happy-Sleepy, die gebraucht wird, um beim Dunklen Lord den Rausch zu verursachen?"

"Das wissen wir nicht", erwidere ich. „Mit den Schlangen zu arbeiten, hat uns einige Einschätzungen gegeben. Ellen und Poppy haben die Dosis für jeden Happy-Sleepy-Behälter festgelegt. Wir möchten ihn und seine Magie unschädlich machen, ihn aber nicht töten."

"Da habt ihrs", sagt Chester, in einem entschieden überheblichen Ton. „Wir brauchen Beobachter des Schlachtfelds, um herauszufinden, wie viele Glasbehälter den Dunklen Lord getroffen haben, bevor er dem Rausch verfällt."

Schlachtfeldbeobachter, sinniere ich zu mir selbst. Chester könnte da auf etwas gestoßen sein. Wenn ich Hermines Kooperation bekommen will, muss ich bei der Besprechung umsichtig vorgehen. Potter wird Hermine bestimmt informieren, wenn ich ihre Kampffähigkeiten nicht lobe.

"Du schlägst vor, dass wir einige unserer Truppen zuteilen, die Aktivitäten auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beobachten", lege ich dar. „Das könnte von Nutzen sein, vor allem weil wir dadurch die genaue Anzahl von Treffen herausfinden, die es benötigt, um den Dunklen Lord nieder zu zwingen."

"Wen haben wir, der als logische Wahl für diese Verantwortung in Frage kommt?", fragt Chester.

"Hermine", sagt Potter mit Nachdruck. „Sie kennt die Wissenschaft, die in den Glasbehältern steckt. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Beobachterin und hat ein erstaunliches Gedächtnis. Offensichtlich wird niemand eine Dokumentation mit Pergament und Federkiel während der Schlacht vornehmen."

Ich denke, ich fange an, die erwachsene Harry Potter-Version zu mögen.

"Ich denke, meine Mutter könnte eine gute Wahl sein", schlägt George vor, von seinem Vater und seinem älteren Bruder zustimmende Blicke erhaltend. „Sie will unbedingt an der Schlacht teilnehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ihr wisst, wie sie mit uns Kindern umgeht. Jeder von uns, außer Ginny, wird teilnehmen. Wenn sie in einer Weise teilnehmen könnte, in der sie nicht wirklich kämpfen muss, außer um sich selbst und die anderen Teammitglieder zu verteidigen, wäre sie involviert, ohne dass sie uns im Weg steht."

"Ich hasse es, das Naheliegendste aufzuzeigen", sagt Bill. „Denkt ihr nicht, dass sie bemerken werden, dass ihnen unterstützende Funktionen gegeben werden während wir behaarte Grobiane mittendrin sein werden?"

Eigentlich habe ich nicht viel Brustbehaarung. Die Anzahl der Brusthaare sollte nicht relevant sein für die Frage, wer kämpfen kann und wer nicht.

"Vielleicht gibt es im Orden ein paar Männer, denen diese Aufgabe auch übertragen werden kann", schlägt Chester vor. „Das würde die Frauen davon abhalten zu bemerken, was vor sich geht."

"Wenn Hermine die Schlachtfeldbeobachter beaufsichtigt", führt Potter an, "wäre Neville Longbottom eine exzellente Wahl als Teil des Begleitteams." Er sieht mich an, meinen Einwand erwartend. „Neville ist in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste viel besser als in Zaubertränke."

„Das kann ich bestätigen", sagt Bill. „Er war letztes Jahr einer meiner besten Schüler."

Ich wusste das bereits, aber werde nichts dazu sagen. Longbottom mag eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen in der Nähe eines Kessels sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er sich nicht auf anderen Aufgabengebieten behaupten kann. Er war über all die Jahre ein guter Freund von Hermine und ich glaube, er würde sein bestes geben, um sie zu beschützen.

"Wir sollten noch ein paar weitere Leute für das Team benennen", sagt Chester. „Was ist mit Jean?"

"Niemals", sagt Mike. "Jean hat vor, eine der Fliegerinnen zu sein. Ich werde bei den Bodentruppen sein."

"Ich werde fliegen", sagt Mark grinsend. „Ich überlege, etwas Spezielles mit einem Klatscher zu veranstalten. Was sagt ihr zu einem Extratraining Quidditch am Samstag?"

"Fred, Ron, Harry und ich werden ebenfalls Flieger sein", sagt George. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sehr bereit dafür sind."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch begleiten", sagt Bill wehmütig. „Ich habe die Aufgabe, Banne zu senken, deshalb bin ich bei den Bodentruppen."

"Wissen wir, wer am Samstag nach Chicago gehen wird?", fragt Potter.

"Ich habe die Liste nicht", sagt Chester, mehr schlecht als recht einen weiteren Rauchring von seinem Zigarrenstummel ausblasend. „Albus arbeitet an der endgültigen Version."

Wie es scheint, wird das Treffen des Männerclubs ruhiger. Der Feuerwhisky ist fast ausgetrunken und die Zigarren sind nur noch Stummel.

"Es ist spät", sagt Chester und löscht seine Zigarre. „Danke, Severus, für das Veranstalten dieses Abends. Ich glaube, unsere jüngeren Mitglieder haben eine Wertschätzung für einige feinere Dinge im Leben entwickelt."

"Minerva genießt auch gute Zigarren", merke ich an.

"Wirklich?", sagt Chester. "Das muss ich mir merken." Er lächelt, als ob er etwas vor hat.

"Sie kann mich sogar unter den Tisch trinken", ergänze ich.

Potter und George sehen mich mit fassungslosem Staunen an.

Moody kommt herüber, gibt mir einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter und nickt. „Du hast nicht gefeiert bis du nicht mit Minerva McGonagall gefeiert hast. Wir anderen sehen im Vergleich wie blutige Amateure aus." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und geht in Richtung Küchentür.

"Apropos", ruft Mark durch den Raum, "ich würde es schätzen, wenn die Zigarren unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, welche Standpauke ich von Ellen bekomme, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich heute Abend geraucht habe."

Moody murmelt etwas Unverständliches und trottet davon.

"Ich weiß genau, welche Standpauke du bekommen würdest", kommentiere ich, da ich selbst schon ein oder zwei mitgemacht habe. „Du solltest besser ein paar Duftneutralisierungszauber verwenden. Wir alle stinken nach Zigarrenrauch."

„Guter Vorschlag", sagt Mark. „Ich werde das machen, bevor ich nach Hause appariere."

"Ich würde einen davon auch wertschätzen", sagt Arthur. „Ich wette, dass meine Molly deine Ellen jeden Tag in der Woche mit Standpauken überbieten kann."

"Es ist ein Wettbewerb, bei dem ich bereit bin, jemand anderes gewinnen zu lassen", sagt Mark und legt seinen Arm kameradschaftlich um Arthurs Schulter. „Hey, Mike", sagt er, „wie wäre es, wenn wir drei uns morgen Abend in meinem Haus treffen, um an den Portschlüsseln zu arbeiten?"

"Gute Idee", sagt Mike. "Ich habe über den Sicherheitsaspekt nachgedacht. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass sie so verzaubert sind, dass keiner in den Bäumen landet."

"Gut, dass wir auf dich bauen können, jedes kleine Detail zu beachten", sagt Mark als sie verschwinden.

Ich will gerade gehen als Potter mich aufhält.

"Professor", sagt Potter, "ich denke, wir sind einer Meinung, welche Rolle für Hermine die beste in der Schlacht ist. Warum überlassen Sie es nicht mir, es ihr beizubringen?"

Potter hat tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht.

"Sie wird sich gegen die Andeutung, alles andere als voll in die Schlacht integriert zu sein, wehren", erwidere ich. „Wir hatten einen Streit darüber, nachdem ich von Pettigrews Plan für sie erfahren hatte. Sie hat diesbezüglich ein gewisses Niveau an Sturheit gezeigt."

"Ich habe niemals vergessen, wie sie geschaut hat, nachdem Dolohov sie aufgeschlitzt hat als wir ins Ministerium sind", sagt Potter, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt tiefes Bedauern. „Sie war nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass der Dunkle Lord Sirius gefangen hat. Sie bat um Vorsicht und Überprüfung und nochmalige Überprüfung bevor ich sie überzeugen konnte, mitzugehen. Ich habe sie überzeugt, zum Ministerium mitzukommen und es hat sie fast umgebracht. Ich schulde es ihr, ihr dieses Mal eine bessere Möglichkeit zu geben, unverletzt aus dem Ganzen herauszukommen."

Ich merke, wie ich zustimmend nicke.

"Da Pettigrew hinter ihr her ist", spreche ich aus. „Hätte ich es lieber gesehen, dass sie gar nicht an der Schlacht teilnimmt. Wir müssen darauf achten, vor allem wenn die Sache sich schlimm entwickelt."

"Vielleicht sollten wir spezielle Vereinbarungen mit den Schlachtfeldbeobachtern treffen. So etwas wie, dass sie die Aufgabe haben, sofort zu evakuieren, wenn Dinge völlig außer Kontrolle geraten", sagt Potter.

"Vernünftig", merke ich an. "Sie sollten sofort nach Chicago gehen. Schulers Leute müssen wissen, was passiert ist, damit sie eruieren können, was schief gelaufen ist."

"Sie werden den Kampf übernehmen müssen, wenn wir versagen", sagt Potter kopfschüttelnd.

"In diesem Fall", erwidere ich, "werde ich es dir überlassen, mit Hermine darüber zu sprechen." Wenn es laut wird, wird Potter einen neuen Scheitel bekommen und nicht ich.

"Es ist das wenigste was ich tun kann nach dem Feuerwhisky", sagt Potter lächelnd. Ich bemerke, dass er die Zigarren nicht erwähnt.

"Überzeuge sie und ich wäre mehr als glücklich, dich weiter mit Zigarren von Lucius Malfoy zu versorgen."

„Ich denke, auf die Zigarren kann ich verzichten, aber es ist abgemacht."

tbc

* * *

_Das 96. Kapitel ist bereits in Bearbeitung… ;O)_


	96. Kapitel 96

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Weiter geht's. Ich hoffe, es war dieses Mal schnell genug für euch. ;O)_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**96. Kapitel:**_

**12. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 9 Tage, 9 Stunden und 15 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Mein Schlafzimmer ist hergerichtet. Ich habe meine beste Bettwäsche genommen, den Raum geputzt und das beige Seidennachthemd hängt am Haken im Kleiderschrank. Mit etwas Glück werde ich es nicht benötigen.

Severus wird die Nacht hier verbringen.

Und wenn ich ihn festbinden muss, er wird die Nacht hier verbringen. Das ist eine interessante Vorstellung. Vielleicht sollte ich das auf meine _To Do mit Severus-Liste_ setzen.

Ich lasse meinen Zauberstab in meine Spezialtasche, eingenäht in meine Jeans, gleiten. Ich überprüfe schnell das Badezimmer und ersetze die Handtücher durch frische.

Zeit zu gehen und Jean zu suchen. Sie sagte, sie würde die letzten Feinheiten in den Appartements im dritten Stockwerk vornehmen, die sie gestern hergerichtet hat. Sie sind für die Paare vom Orden, die die Nacht hier verbringen werden.

Wir treffen uns direkt vor dem Appartement 3C. Das ist das, welches Draco für Jean und ihren Ehemann, Mike, vorgesehen hat. Es ist direkt neben Appartement 3D, in dem Ellen und Mark Smith übernachten werden. Remus und Tonks werden 3B belegen. Für den Fall, dass wir ein weiteres Paar hier haben werden, ist 3A für Gäste vorbereitet.

"Alles fertig?", frage ich.

"Möchtest du es sehen?", fragt Jean. „Ich habe das Schlafzimmer fertig."

Sie wartet meine Antwort nicht ab, bevor sie die Tür zum Appartement öffnet. Ich bemerke, dass sie sich nicht um das leere Wohnzimmer oder die Küche gekümmert hat.

Das Schlafzimmer dagegen ist etwas völlig anderes.

"Also, was denkst du?", sagt Jean im Türrahmen stehend.

"Mir gefällt, was du damit getan hast", erwidere ich und bewundere ihre ausgezeichnete Verwandlungsarbeit.

"Ich muss Edgar danken, dass er diese Holzkisten hochgebracht hat, damit ich etwas zum Verwandeln hatte", sagt Jean. „Ich habe die Papiertaschentücherbox aus deinem Badezimmer für die Stoffe und die Matratzen auf diesem Stockwerk verwendet. Alles sollte gute achtundvierzig Stunden so bleiben, bevor es sich zurückverwandelt."

Wir stehen in einem, wie es aussieht, französischem Landhausstil-Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Schlittenbett. Ein paar der Taschentücher sind in eine blau-weiße Patchworkdecke mit passenden Kissen verarbeitet worden. Vor dem Fenster hat Jean einen kleinen Bistrotisch und zwei Stühle aufgestellt.

"Dorothy hat versprochen, in Schokolade ummantelte Erdbeeren und ein paar andere Leckereien zu bringen, während wir unterwegs sind", sagt Jean freudig. „Ich beabsichtige, dass Mike und ich ein romantisches Wiedersehen nach dieser langen Trennung haben werden."

"Das ist die perfekte Umgebung dafür", erwidere ich. „Werden Dorothy und Edgar alle Badezimmer ausstatten? Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, Draco zu fragen."

"Ich habe mit Draco heute Morgen gesprochen", sagt Jean. „Er sagt, dass sich darum gekümmert wird, während wir weg sind. Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er im ersten Stock und verwandelte verschiedene Dinge in Betten für die Jungs."

"Draco kümmert sich wirklich um alles", kommentiere ich. „Er hat Dorothy gebeten, ein Buffet für uns zu errichten, wenn wir alle aus Wisconsin zurückkehren."

"Von mir aus gerne", sagt Jean. „Wir können unsere erste jährliche Orden des Phönix Hausparty abhalten." Jean sieht mich schelmisch an. „Möchtest du sehen, was ich für Ellen und Mark getan habe?"

"Klar", erwidere ich und folge Jean hinaus und in das Appartement nebenan. Wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer und ich halte überrascht inne.

"Also, was denkst du?", Jean steht da und bewundert ihr Handwerk.

"Das sind viele Quasten", bemerke ich vorsichtig, da ich nicht weiß, welche Absicht dahinter steckt. „Es ist sehr…rot. Ich habe niemals zuvor ein rundes Bett gesehen."

"Ich denke, dass ist eine der besten Verwandlungsarbeiten, die ich jemals vorgenommen habe", sagt Jean stolz. „Ich hoffe, dass sie hereinkommen und denken ‚Wow. Wir übernachten in einem Bordell'."

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass es als Scherz beabsichtigt ist. Es gibt ein großes rundes Bett, das fast den gesamten Raum einnimmt. Jean hat Kissenstapel ergänzt, wodurch es aussieht, als könnte ein Sultan mit der Hälfte seines Harems sich darauf räkeln. Lange Bahnen aus rotem Stoff hängen von der Decke über dem Bett, werden zurückgehalten von dicken roten Troddeln, die länger als mein Arm sind.

"Das sollte reichen", kommentiere ich grinsend.

"Ich habe dem Bett etwas spezielles hinzugefügt", sagt Jean prahlend. „Nimm Platz."

Ich gehorche. "Es ist bequem."

"Hüpf auf und ab", weist Jean an.

Ich hüpfe ein paar Mal zögerlich. „Das Bett quiekt", bemerke ich.

"Mach weiter", sagt Jean.

Ich hüpfe ein wenig stärker. Das Bett quiekt lauter und es klingt, als ob das Kopfende gegen die Wand schlägt. Ich erkenne, was mit den quietschenden Federn und dem Schlagen des Kopfendes angedeutet wird und muss loslachen.

Jean schwingt ihren Zauberstab und die Geräusche hören auf. Sie steht da, Arme verschränkt und mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Du bist wirklich verrucht!", verkünde ich.

"Das bin ich bestimmt", lacht Jean. „Ellen und Mark haben viel Humor. Wenn sie das Schlafzimmer sehen und wissen, dass ich es für sie hergerichtet habe, wird es sie in Alarm versetzen. Außer Mark wird nachlässig, wird er das Schlafzimmer nach Zaubern untersuchen und diesen finden, bevor es losgeht. Wenn nicht, wird jeder im Gebäude wissen, was sie tun."

"Auch wenn sie gar nichts machen", kommentiere ich.

"Genau", sagt Jean mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

"Wie bist du nur in Slytherin gelandet?", frage ich. „Dein Sinn für Humor und die Streiche passt nicht ganz zu dem, was ich von einem Slytherin erwarten würde."

"Ich musste den Hut überreden", sagt Jean und streicht die Überdecke auf dem Bett glatt. „Er wollte mich nach Hufflepuff stecken, was überhaupt nicht in meine Pläne gepasst hat."

"Deine Pläne?"

"Ich wollte Aurorin werden", sagt Jean. „Es war eine Familiensache. Mein ältester Bruder war bereits Auror und der andere war in der Ausbildung. Ich nahm an, dass ein guter Auror etwas von Strategie wissen muss. Slytherin ist das beste Haus, um solche Fähigkeiten zu lernen. Die ganzen Politiken in Slytherin mögen schwer zu verstehen sein, aber es hat mir geholfen, meinen eigenen Stil zu entwickeln, Dinge fertigzubringen."

"Stil?", frage ich.

"Humor", sagt Jean. "Es entwaffnet Menschen und bricht das Eis. Es kann eine Ablenkung sein, wenn ich eine brauche. Ich habe mehr als einen Kampf im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gestoppt, weil ich der Klassenclown war. Wenn du jemanden dazu bringen kannst, mit dir zu lachen, hilft es, Verbindungen aufzubauen. Auch wenn sie nicht über dich lachen, kann es sie dazu bringen, dich zu unterschätzen."

"Das ist sehr Slytherin", lache ich.

"Genau", sagt Jean. "Es ist immer noch mein Stil. Was mich angeht, wenn ich nicht ein paar Mal herzlich im Tagesverlauf lachen kann, war es nicht wert, aufzustehen."

"Diese Etage ist fertig. Sollen wir mal nachsehen, ob Draco Hilfe benötigt?"

* * *

Wir finden Draco im Erdgeschoss, wo er mit Edgar und Dorothy spricht. Cindy schwebt neben ihm.

"Ich werde die Möbel umstellen und den Buffettisch dort drüben aufstellen", sagt Edgar und zeigt zu einem Platz am Ende des Raums, wo für gewöhnlich ein kleiner Tisch und Stühle stehen. "So können die Gäste sich das Essen holen, ohne zwischen den sitzenden Gästen hindurch laufen zu müssen. Die Stühle werden in Gruppen aufgestellt, damit man sich unterhalten kann."

"Viele der Gäste leben ausschließlich in der Zaubererwelt und haben keine Erfahrung mit Muggeltechnologie", sagt Draco. "Es kann gut sein, dass sie die Neuheit des elektrischen Lichts genießen, obwohl im Raum ein paar Kerzen aufgestellt sein werden."

"Ich werde mich um diese Dekoration kümmern", sagt Dorothy. "Ich werde das Buffet fertig haben sobald ihre Gäste angekommen sind, Mr. Malfoy. Aufgrund der Anzahl an Leuten und dem zur Verfügung stehenden Raum werde ich Dinge vorbereiten, die man leicht von einem Teller auf dem Schoß essen kann, aber trotzdem noch herzhaft sind. Ich bereite Quiche, Fleischbällchen, große Garnelen, Bratwurst im Brötchen, Hähnchenflügel, Pasteten auf Toaststückchen, Samosas, Fingersandwiches mit Rindfleisch oder Truthahn mit Käse, eine Käseplatte und eine kalte vegetarische Platte mit Dips vor. Danach gibt es einen Desserttisch mit Käsekuchen, Karottenkuchen, Schokoladen Éclairs oder Apfelkuchen."

"Das ist eine gute Zusammenstellung", sagt Draco nickend. "Können wir auch ein paar von diesen kleinen Tacos haben? Ich wette, einige der Gäste haben so etwas noch nie gegessen."

"Kein Problem, Mr. Malfoy", sagt Dorothy.

"Ich werde mich um die Getränke kümmern", sagt Edgar. "Ich habe zwei Sorten Butterbier, das Sie wollten, zusammen mit normalem amerikanischen Bier und Alkohol. Außerdem eine Kiste mit fünfundzwanzig Jahre altem Old Ogdens, die gestern geliefert wurde."

"Na, das nenne ich einen guten Gastgeber", kommentiert Jean.

"Im Ernst!", verkündet Cindy. "Du weißt genau, wie man eine Party schmeißt."

"Ich brauche Anweisungen, wie ich mit minderjährigen Trinkern umgehen soll", sagt Edgar.

"Jeder, der nicht einundzwanzig Jahre alt ist, hat sich einverstanden erklärt, die Nacht hier zu verbringen und das Gebäude nicht zu verlassen", erwidert Draco weise. "Solange sie sich daran halten, werden sie bedient. Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, ob es jemanden gibt, der seine Meinung geändert hat."

"Ich werde sie auch im Auge behalten", sagt Cindy und nickt weise. "Sie könnten ein paar Tipps von jemand brauchen, der älter und klüger ist. Wenn jemand von ihnen aussieht als würde er gehen, werde ich sie zurückhalten oder jemanden von den Erwachsenen holen, damit er sie aufhalten."

"Gut", sagt Draco. "Ich bin dankbar, dass du Dinge für mich überwachst. Jeder von uns britischen Zauberertypen ist es gewohnt, eine jüngere Altersgrenze fürs Trinken zu haben, als in den Vereinigten Staaten erlaubt ist. Ich werde jeden bitten, den Hausregeln zu folgen und nur drinnen zu trinken. Wir möchten keine Probleme mit den Muggelbehörden riskieren. Ich erwarte, dass sie kooperieren, aber man weiß ja nie."

"Wissen Sie, um welche Uhrzeit Sie zurück sein werden, Sir?", fragt Dorothy.

"Ich denke, dass wir so gegen Mitternacht zurückkommen werden", sagt Draco. "Es könnte aber auch etwas später werden."

"Wir werden bereit sein", sagt Cindy.

* * *

Die Flieger kamen als erstes an. Ich wusste, dass Harry und Ron es nicht erwarten konnten, hierher zu kommen. Fünf Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft mittels Portschlüssel erschienen die Zwillinge in der Lichtung hinter Rogers Hütte im Norden von Wisconsin.

"Der Comet Hurricane 2000 hat bedeutende Vorteile gegenüber dem Feuerblitz", sagt George und hält seinen neuen Besen hoch, damit die anderen ihn sehen können. "Die Zauber und das Design unterstützen eine bessere Manövrierfähigkeit bei Hochgeschwindigkeit."

"Und er hat einen Rennstreifen in einer Farbe deiner Wahl", ergänzt Fred.

"Wodurch wir unsere unterscheiden", sagt George und weist auf seinen Streifen in blau-metallic.

Fred legt Wert darauf, den lila Metallicstreifen an seinem zu zeigen.

"Das ist in Ordnung", sagt Harry. „Ich kenne meinen Feuerblitz so gut, ich könnte ihn blind und mit einem Arm hinter meinem Rücken festgebunden fliegen."

"Das würde dir nicht helfen, das Ziel zu treffen", unterbreche ich und kneife ihn in die Schulter.

"Ja", erwidert Harry und fährt sich verlegen durch sein bereits zerzaustes Haar.

"Macht nichts", sagt Ron. "Wir werden Voldemort den Arsch aufreißen. Sobald Bill und Charlie hier sind, werden wir zeigen, was fünf Weasleys und ein Potter ausrichten können."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass Ginny nicht hier sein kann", ergänze ich.

"Nein, ist es nicht", sagt Ron. „Ich bin froh, dass Ginny am 21. in Hogwarts sein wird. Sie ist weit weg in Sicherheit, während der Rest von uns dort sein wird. Alle von uns, außer Percy."

"Wir hoffen, dass Percy nicht da sein wird", sagt Fred grimmig.

"Wenn er es ist", sagt George und klingt verbittert, "bekommt er, was er verdient, weil er auf der falschen Seite kämpft."

"Wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit, ob er ein Todesser ist", sagt Harry. „Professor Snape sagt, dass er niemals Percys Stimme bei einem Treffen vernommen hat."

"Wir wissen, dass er kein Mitglied des Ordens ist", sagt Fred verärgert. „Wir wissen, dass er Mums Herz gebrochen hat, weil er seit zwei Jahren mit keinem von uns spricht oder am Sonntagsessen teilnimmt. Wir wissen, dass er schon lange davor ein ambitionierter, arschkriechender Trottel gewesen ist."

"Wir reden hier von logischen Schlussfolgerungen", ergänzt George.

"Es könnte bedeuten, dass er sich in eine von diesen weichen Bürotypen des Ministeriums verwandelt hat, der seine Nase immer soweit über dem Hintern eines Vorgesetzten hält, dass er nicht über die Backen hinaus blicken kann", schlage ich vor. „Vielleicht steckt er dort fest und kommt nicht weg."

Das lässt sie mich geschockt anstarren und dann ungehalten loslachen.

Danke für die Idee, Jean. Du hattest recht, es bricht die Anspannung.

* * *

"Du bist der einzige von uns, der ihn in Persona gesehen hat", sagt Limnoreia, vor einem Baumstumpf stehend, der sich mitten in einer Verwandlung befindet. „Wir möchten, dass das Gesicht richtig aussieht. Er gibt so ein besseres Ziel ab."

Der Stumpf sieht aus wie ein großer, hagerer Mann mit kahlem Kopf und ohne Gesicht. Harry starrt ihn nachdenklich an.

"Die Umhänge sollten schwarz sein", sagt Harry und nimmt die notwendigen Zauberstabbewegungen vor, um die Roben von einem verschwommen, holzähnlichen Braun in Schwarz zu verwandeln.

Er tritt zurück und betrachtet ihn erneut. Weitere Zauberstabbewegungen und der gesichtslose Kopf ist kalkweiß. Augen formen sich. Sie sind enorm und unmenschlich, oval geformt mit Punkten anstatt runden Enden. Sie entsprechen der Art, wie man sie in Zeichnungen von kleinen grünen Männchen in Science Fiction Geschichten sieht. Harry verpasst ihnen das gleiche glühende Rot, das ich in der Muggelwelt gesehen habe, wenn man an der Ampel wartet. Er macht mit einer Art Nase weiter. Es ist, als ob jemand die Nase einer Statue abgeschnitten und zwei Schlitze übrig gelassen hat.

"Wenn er atmet, bewegt sich das mittlere Stück Fleisch", sagt Draco aus dem Hintergrund.

Ich drehe mich und sehe Draco außerhalb unseres Kreises stehen. Er trägt seinen Besen über seine Schultern und hält ihn mit seinen Unterarmen am Platz, als wenn es ein Bügel wäre.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn so lebendig haben will", sagt Harry und sieht Draco unverwandt an.

"Kann ich dir nicht verdenken", erwidert Draco, neigt seinen Kopf, um die Voldemortstatue zu betrachten. „Sein Kinn ist ausgeprägter."

"Richtig", sagt Harry mit einem Nicken. Die Form des Gesichtes verändert sich.

"Ich denke, die Stirn ist etwas breiter", schlägt Draco vor. „Und zwischen seinen Augen ist eine Rille, wo der Nasenanfang sein sollte."

"Klingt, als hättest du ihn genau betrachten können", sagt Limnoreia mitfühlend.

"Zu genau", sagt Draco, wirkt zugeknöpft und dreht sich um. Ich gehe ihm nach.

"Draco?", frage ich, bevor ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter lege.

Er schüttelt als Antwort seinen Kopf und geht davon.

Bill und Mark lachen, als Jean ihnen ihre T-Shirts gibt. Sie und Limnoreia tragen bereits ihre.

_Ich habe VgdDK in Hogwarts gelehrt und alles, was ich bekommen habe, ist dieses lausige T-Shirt._

Remus zieht seines über sein langärmliges Hemd an. Ich vermute, dieser Lagen-Look ist beabsichtigt, um die Klauennarben an seinen Armen aus den Tagen, an denen er mit der Transformation ohne Wolfsbann zu kämpfen hatte, zu verstecken.

"Er wird sich verspäten", sagt Remus und sieht mich an. „Er kann nichts dafür. Er hat mir eine silberne Nachricht geschickt, dass er eine Lerngruppe in Slytherin unterweist, die Hilfe in Alte Runen vor ihrer morgigen Klausur benötigt."

"Solange er heute Nacht hier sein wird", erwidere ich. „Die echte Generalprobe ist nach Mitternacht."

"Nur die Generalprobe?", fragt Remus leicht daher.

So heiß wie sich mein Gesicht anfühlt, muss ich blutrot angelaufen sein.

Er lächelt mich amüsiert an.

* * *

Die Reise mittels Portschlüssel war ein wenig rau. Beide, Blaise Zabini und Adrian Pucey sehen grün um die Nase aus. Draco reicht Adrian eine Hand und zieht ihn vom Boden hoch. Die drei feiern ihr Wiedersehen mit männlichen Umarmungen, Rücken klopfen und Kommentaren, wie hässlich sie doch alle immer noch sind.

Ich stehe daneben, mit Fläschchen vom Anti-Übelkeits-Trank. Harry und Ron kommen über das Feld herüber.

Das ist ein echtes Wiedersehen dieser drei Männer. Sie haben sich seit wenigstens sechs Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Zabini hat sich in einem Sicherheitshaus des Ordens irgendwo in Europa versteckt. Severus hat mir erzählt, dass er und Zabini während der Weihnachtsferien mit einem Besen über den Kanal geflogen sind, um Zabini aus dem Land zu schaffen. Pucey bat Dumbledore im letzten Herbst für seine Schwester um Hilfe.

"Hallo, Granger", sagt Zabini, den Schmutz von seinen Hosen abklopfend.

"Es ist schön, euch beide zu sehen, Zabini, Pucey", erwidere ich. "Ich habe für euch Anti-Übelkeitstrank." Ich halte beiden jeweils ein Fläschchen entgegen. "Mittels Portschlüssel über den Transatlantik zu reisen, kann den Magen wirklich umdrehen, deshalb habe ich heute schon viel davon verteilt."

"Hermine braut seit Tagen", sagt Draco und lächelt mich an. "Sie studiert Zaubertränke am Avalon und ist eine fantastische Brauerin. Sie hat zudem mit Professor Snape an einem Dutzend Projekte für den Orden gearbeitet."

Er lässt sie wissen, dass wir Freunde sind und dass Professor Snape mir vertraut.

"Wird Professor Snape hier sein?", fragt Pucey.

"Er wird sich verspäten", erwidert Draco. "Aber er wird da sein."

"Gut", sagt Zabini. "Ich gebe zu, dass ich froh war, Hogwarts beendet zu haben, aber ich habe den alten Snape vermisst."

_Alter Snape?_ Ist er nicht!

"Ja", sagt Pucey amüsiert. "Man konnte sehr gut mit ihm über alles reden, weshalb wir heute hier sind."

Harry und Ron haben unsere kleine Gruppe erreicht. Harry geht auf Pucey mit einem begrüßenden Gesichtsausdruck und ausgestreckter Hand zu. „Willkommen im Orden", sagt er. Pucey zögert einen Moment und schüttelt dann seine Hand.

"Zabini", sagt Ron, seine Hand anbietend. Zabini nimmt an.

"Ihr wisst schon, dass wenn wir nicht auf derselben Seite stünden, wir euch zeigen würden, was für ein armseliges Fliegerpärchen ihr abgebt", sagt Zabini mit neckendem Sarkasmus.

Ich vermute, sie müssen diese _Jungs bewahren ihre Gesichter_ Show abziehen.

"Ich denke, wir können ihnen noch immer ein oder zwei Dinge beibringen, auch wenn wir auf derselben Seite stehen", sagt Pucey und stupst Draco mit seinem Ellenbogen. „Solange du die Besen hast…"

"_Accio_ Zabinis Besen. _Accio_ Puceys Besen", ruft Draco und hält seine Hände vor.

Ron und ich bewegen uns schnell zur Seite, um aus dem Weg der zwei Besen zu sein, die in unsere Richtung fliegen.

"Draco!", belehre ich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Das bringt Harry und Ron zum Lachen. Sie haben diesen erhobenen Zeigefinger schon früher kennengelernt. Natürlich ignoriert Draco mich.

Jungs.

"Brandneue Harley Davidson Professional Series Quidditch Besen", prahlt Draco und händigt jedem seinen Besen aus. „Die besten Besen, die in den Vereinigten Staaten hergestellt werden. Ich besitze auch einen."

Die Jungs geben Ooohs und Aaaahs zu den neuen Besen mit dem berühmten Harley Davidson-Logo von sich. Ich denke, Harry könnte neidisch sein. Ron ist es definitiv.

* * *

"Die Übungsbehälter funktionieren exakt so wie die Glasbehälter des Happy-Sleepy", verkündet Draco und hält vor der Gruppe von Fliegern einen hoch.

Oliver Wood spricht mit Jean und Mike. Wie es aussieht, bewundert er den Besen, den Mike für Jean gekauft hat. Sie sagte, dass ihrer mit Zaubersprüchen für Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit modifiziert wurde und ein paar weitere Zaubersprüche besitzt, die bei einem zivilen Besen illegal sind. Mark führt eine Last Minute Untersuchung an seinem Besen durch.

Ron und seine Brüder stehen bei Harry, Pucey und Zabini. Es sind weitere acht Flieger hier und keinen von ihnen kenne ich. Jean und den meisten der Ordensmitglieder sind sie bekannt. Ich vermute, dass sie zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts waren wie Severus, Remus und die anderen.

"Die Übungsbehälter haben eine bläuliche Färbung", fährt Draco fort, "während die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter klar sein werden. Ich habe bei jedem einen Anti-Bruchzauber hinzugefügt, somit sollte er, während ihr fliegt, in eurer Tasche nicht zerbrechen. Wenn ihr auf einen Happy-Sleepy-Glasbehälter fallt, kann ich euch nicht garantieren, dass ihr danach nicht süchtig seid."

"Ich kann absolut garantieren, dass ihr es sein werdet", rufe ich von der Seitenlinie aus und ernte als Antwort Gelächter. "Ich kenn mein eigenes Produkt", sage ich zu Remus mit Nachdruck.

"Wenn eure Taschen nicht groß genug sind, um darin eure Behälter zu verstauen", sagt Draco laut genug, um die Aufmerksam der Gruppe zu haben, "müsst ihr eine verzaubern und einen Nicht-Herausfall-Zauber ergänzen."

Gescharre und Gemurmel ertönt als die Flieger sich dem kleinen Projekt widmen. Mike scheint einen Nicht-Herausfall-Zauber für einige von ihnen zu demonstrieren.

Draco hält einen Übungsbehälter nach oben, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Ihr müsst euren Behälter fest genug werfen, damit er zerbricht, wenn er das Voldemortziel trifft", sagt Draco. „Ich werde es euch demonstrieren. Wie ihr bemerken werdet, erscheint ein glimmerndes, blaues Spannungsfeld um die Statue herum, wenn er zerbricht."

Jeder tritt zurück, um Draco ein wenig Platz zum Werfen zu geben. Ich möchte laut loslachen, als Draco die Stellung eines Pitchers wie in einem amerikanischen Baseballspiel einnimmt. Er holt aus und macht einen soliden Oberarmwurf in Richtung Voldemortskulptur. Ein Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases ertönt, als der hölzerne Voldemort in Höhe der Brust getroffen wird, was Jubelrufe von der Gruppe erntet. Sofort erscheint das blaue Flimmern des Spannnungsfeldes, die Statue umhüllend.

Draco dreht sich zur Menge.

"Wenn das blaue Glühen erscheint", sagt er, „bedeutet es, dass der Happy-Sleepy-Trank aktiviert wurde. Wenn ihr zuseht, werdet ihr bemerken, dass das Glühen in neunzig Sekunden verebbt. Wenn das Spannungsfeld verschwindet, wird der Happy-Sleepy neutralisiert. Wir möchten nicht, dass jemand außer Voldemort dem Happy-Sleepy ausgesetzt wird."

Jeder sieht zu und ich kann gemurmelte Kommentare hören als das blaue Spannungsfeld verschwindet.

"Alles, was sich in diesen Behältern befindet, ist Wasser, somit besteht keine Gefahr während des Trainings", fährt Draco fort. „Es ist möglich, dass Schild mit einem Standardschildvernichtungszauber zu senken. Dies kann sowohl von innen als auch von außen erfolgen."

Draco wirft ein weiteres Glas auf das Voldemortziel. Es trifft ihn am Kopf, was weiteren Jubel und Pfeifkonzerte von der Gruppe erntet. Das blaue Flimmern umgibt die Skulptur. Draco zieht seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halter an seinem Arm und wirft einen gelben Lichtblitz darauf. Das blaue Glühen verschwindet.

Jetzt sind wir dran. Ellen und ich gehen vor die Gruppe und stellen uns neben Draco.

"Wir wissen, dass Voldemort das Schild von der Innenseite beseitigen kann", rufe ich. „Wir vermuten, dass er das auch sehr schnell bei den ersten, die ihn treffen, tun wird. Aufgrund dessen wird er nicht viel von dem Happy-Sleepy bei den ersten Treffern inhalieren oder absorbieren. Deshalb müssen wir ihn bombardieren, aber immer überprüfen und sicherstellen, dass er kein blaues Flimmern um sich herum hat, bevor ihr euren Behälter werft. Ihr werdet einfach ein Glas verschwenden, wenn ihr werft und das blaue Glühen um ihn herum noch existiert."

"Wenn er anfängt, die Berauschung durch den Happy-Sleepy zu fühlen", fährt Ellen fort, "wird er wacklig auf seinen Beinen sein. Wir kennen die Menge des Happy-Sleepy nicht, die er in seinen Körper aufnehmen muss, bevor die Magie unterdrückt wird. Für einen typischen Zauberer oder eine typische Hexe sollten ein oder zwei Behältertreffer, die sechzig bis neunzig Sekunden aushalten, ausreichen. Wir wissen nicht, wie es bei Voldemort sein wird, aufgrund der Modifizierung seines Körpers. Wenn die Behältertreffer sich fortsetzen, solltet ihr sehen können, wie seine Magie geschwächt wird bis er nicht mehr genügend Kraft aufbringen kann, das Schild zu zerstören. Wenn er zu schwach ist, zu stehen, sollte seine Magie genügend unterdrückt sein, um ihn gefangen nehmen zu können."

"Ich kann nicht genug betonen, wie wichtig es ist, nur den Dunklen Lord mit den Happy-Sleepy-Behältern zu treffen", sagt Ellen mit Nachdruck. „Wir haben nur einen kleinen Vorrat an den Behältern und können es uns nicht leisten, auch nur einen zu verschwenden. Zudem müssen wir noch einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Happy-Sleepy für die Zeit haben, nachdem wir ihn eingesperrt haben, damit wir die magische Unterdrückung beibehalten können. Abgesehen davon möchte ich mich mit keinem abhängigen Todesser außer Voldemort beschäftigen müssen."

"Noch Fragen?", frage ich.

Ron ruft unter den Fliegern hervor.

"Würde das Schild besser halten, wenn wir ihn zuerst mit einem Happy-Sleepy-Behälter bewerfen und ihn dann mit ein paar Übungsbehältern treffen? Das würde mehrere Schilde auf ihn legen, für die Voldemort mehr Zeit benötigen würde, um sie zu beseitigen."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", erwidere ich. „Daran haben wir nicht gedacht und könnten es während des Trainings probieren, um zu sehen, ob es die Zeit verlängert, in der wir den Happy-Sleepy-Trank aktiv halten können."

"Weitere Fragen?", ich sehe mich um und kann keine erkennen.

"In diesem Fall", fahre ich fort, "geben wir ab an Harry, Jean und Mark, die über die Angriffsstrategie der Flieger sprechen werden."

Draco, Ellen und ich treten zurück und überlassen es den anderen.

* * *

Die Flieger starten los, um Übungen durchzuführen. Ellen und ich erkennen, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt ist, um sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern.

"Roger hat gesagt, dass wir das Badezimmer in seinem Haus benutzen können", sagt Draco und zeigt auf das Nurdachhaus als er seinen Besen aufhebt. „Das Badezimmer ist an der Küche vorbei hinten im Haus."

Ellen und ich gehen zum Haus und klopfen an die Tür. Keine Erwiderung, deshalb prüfe ich, ob abgeschlossen oder ein Bann aktiv ist. Da das nicht der Fall ist, gehen wir hinein. Rogers Hütte ist innen größer als es von außen scheint. Es ist alles sehr rustikal, mit fasrigem Pinienholz an den Wänden und Überwürfen im Stil des Südwestens über den Stühlen und dem Sofa. Ein paar steile Treppen scheinen zu einem Dachboden zu führen. Das Schlafzimmer wird sich wahrscheinlich dort oben befinden.

Ich beende meinen Badezimmergang und warte in der Küche auf Ellen. Ich schaue über die Spüle zum Fenster hinaus, welches das sein muss, durch das der Bär eingebrochen ist, um an die legendäre Dose mit dem Schinkenspeck zu gelangen.

Ich kann Roger lachen hören. Ich bewege mich nach links, damit ich besser aus dem Fenster schauen kann und blicke weiter nach rechts, wo das Geräusch herkommt.

Ach du meine Güte!

Limnoreia hat Roger gegen einen Baum gedrückt. Sein Hemd ist herausgezogen und sie kitzelt ihn. Wie es scheint, genießt er es in vollen Zügen. Ich gehe noch weiter nach links, damit ich nicht durch das geöffnete Fenster gesehen werden kann. Jetzt hat sich Roger Limnoreia geschnappt und die Plätze getauscht, somit ist sie jetzt gegen den Baum gedrückt.

Das ist eine ziemlich intensive Knutscherei, die dort vor sich geht. Vor allem, weil Limnoreia jetzt ein Bein um Roger gelegt hat.

Ellen kommt aus dem Badezimmer und ich winke sie herüber, damit sie einen Blick darauf werfen kann. Ellen sieht aus dem Fenster und wir beide fangen an zu kichern. Roger lässt seine Hand unter Limnoreias T-Shirt hochwandern, um ein wenig zu erkunden.

Ich denke, wir sollten mit spannen aufhören, bevor wir etwas sehen, das wir nicht wirklich sehen wollen.

Unser Gelächter dämmend, stehlen Ellen und ich uns leise aus der Küche und gehen zurück zu den anderen.

* * *

Ich kann die Geräusche von Besen und Fliegern über mir hören, als sie sich formieren, um Tieffliegerangriffe zu üben. Draco ist oben bei ihnen. Er hat sich fest vorgenommen, dass er einen Weg findet, seinen Besen zu accion und zu den Fliegern zu stoßen, wenn das Kämpfen beginnt. Er wird kein Glas haben, da wir keine Möglichkeit haben, eines an ihm zu verstecken. Trotzdem möchte er mitfliegen und den anderen Rückendeckung geben.

Ich schaue nach oben und sehe Jean und Mark einen Klatscher zwischen sich hin und her werfen. Harry hat erzählt, dass Mike und Mark etwas Interessantes mit einem Klatscher gemacht haben, damit sie ihn als Waffe benutzen können, mit viel mehr Kontrolle als bei einem regulären Klatscher.

Roger und Limnoreia sind zu uns gekommen. Ich kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Zopf nicht so akkurat ist wie gewöhnlich und Limnoreias Haar aussieht, als wenn es einem Sturm ausgesetzt gewesen wäre.

Ellen sieht mich wissend an und wir beide unterdrücken ein Lachen.

Bill und ich verstecken uns unter den Bäumen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen. Wir werden während des Übungslaufs Todesser spielen und auf die Flieger schießen. Jeder trägt spezielle Duellierabzeichen, die erfassen werden, wenn sie mit einem nicht verletzenden Zielzauber getroffen wurden, die jeder von uns Todessern verwenden wird. Das gleiche wird mit uns passieren, wenn wir von einem von ihnen getroffen werden.

Ich höre wie Bill einen klangvollen Pfiff abgibt, um das Training zu starten. Die ersten zwei Flieger sind über uns, fliegen mit höchster Geschwindigkeit auf das Voldemortziel zu. Ich sehe, wie Tonks ihren Zauberstab auf einen von ihnen richtet. Ich nehme mir den anderen vor.

Ich denke nicht, dass einer von uns beiden getroffen hat und ich sehe das blaue Flimmern um die Voldemortskulptur herum.

Ein weiteres Fliegerpaar befindet sich über uns. Haben sie nicht zugehört? Das blaue Glühen muss verschwinden, bevor sie ein weiteres Glas werfen. Oh, gut. Sie haben keine Behälter auf Voldemort geworfen, sie haben nur gefälschte Flüche auf uns am Boden geschleudert, um uns abzulenken. Gute Strategie, deshalb sollte ich mich ducken.

Ich bin in der letzten Runde dreimal getroffen worden, somit bin ich offiziell für diese Übungseinheit tot. Das ist ganz gut, da ich gerade bei Ellen auf der medizinischen Station ankomme, als Charlie mittels Portschlüssel eintrifft. Wir sehen, wie er landet und neben der Hütte kollabiert.

Ellen ist schnell. Sie überholt mich und erreicht Charlie zuerst.

"Oh, danke", sagt Charlie und klingt benebelt, als Ellen ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf zaubert. Charlie hat einen lockeren, blutgetränkten Lappen um seine linke Hand gebunden. Sie lässt einen schnellen Diagnosezauber darüber gleiten und schickt mich zurück zur medizinischen Station, um ihre Heilertasche zu holen.

"Charlie Weasley", sagt Ellen und schüttelt ihren Kopf als sie vorsichtig die blutige Bandage abnimmt. „Warum, um alles in der Welt, bist du mit dieser Hand überhaupt hierher gereist?"

"Musste den Feuerblasenextrakt herbringen", stöhnt er. „Die Gläser sind in dem Beutel in meiner Jacketasche. Du solltest sie besser herausnehmen, bevor ich sie zerbreche."

Ellen greift vorsichtig in die Tasche von Charlies Jacke und nimmt den verkleinerten Beutel heraus. Sie überreicht ihn mir.

"Ich hatte einen Portschlüssel", sagt Charlie, zusammenzuckend. „Ich wusste, dass er mich hierher bringen würde und das du oder Madame Pomfrey anwesend sein würdet, um mir zu helfen. Ich wollte keine Fragen von meinen Kumpels beantworten, warum ich selbst eine Feuerblasenextraktabnahme vornehme."

Ellen murmelt einen Schmerzreduzierungszauber. Charlie seufzt erleichtert.

"Ich möchte dir keinen Schmerztrank geben oder eine Komplettbetäubung, solange ich nicht weiß, wie schlimm es ist", sagt Ellen. „Hermine, könntest du hier einen Lumos zaubern? Ich brauche mehr Licht."

"Wie ist das passiert?", frage ich und halte meinen Zauberstab nah genug heran, um genügend Licht zu spenden, ohne im Weg zu sein. Ich versuche, medizinisch anstatt mulmig zu klingen, als ich Charlies zerfleischte Hand betrachte.

"Ich habe den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler betäubt und die Abnahme vorgenommen", erklärt Charlie und zieht eine Grimasse als Ellen seine Hand dreht und einen weiteren Diagnosezauber spricht. „Ich habe ihn sich erholen lassen und zugesehen, um sicher zu stellen, dass er in Ordnung war. Er ist auf und davon, aber erst nachdem er einen Nahschuss auf mich gefeuert hat. Da ich ihn entleert hatte, konnte er nicht viel Feuer spucken. Er stolperte zurück und ich zauberte einen Abwehrzauber. Es hat funktioniert, nur dass er noch genügend Kraft in seinem Schwanz hatte, um auszuholen. Ich habe meine Hand schützend vor mein Gesicht gehalten. Den Rest der Geschichte könnt ihr euch denken."

"Ich kann die restliche Geschichte sehen", sagt Ellen. „Du hast gebrochene Knochen und er hat Sehnen durchtrennt. Ich werde dich zur medizinischen Station schweben lassen und du wirst still liegen bleiben, während ich deine Hand wieder zusammensetze. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht deine Zauberstabhand ist."

"Ist es nicht", sagt Charlie. Er streicht mit seiner heilen Hand über sein Gesicht. „Ich wäre in echten Schwierigkeiten, wenn es so wäre."

Ellen lässt Charlie zur medizinischen Station schweben. Kurz darauf liegt Charlie auf der Pritsche und seine Hand liegt, Handfläche nach oben, auf einem Tisch, den ich aus ein paar Blättern gezaubert habe. Ellen nimmt eine Sammlung aus Fläschchen und Instrumenten aus ihrer Tasche und ordnet sie auf einem Tablett. Sie spricht über alles einen Sterilisierungszauber. Es wird mein Job sein, ihr die Dinge zu reichen, die sie benötigt.

Charlie schluckt den Entspannungstrank.

"Ich möchte, dass du entspannt bist, wenn ich mir deine Hand vornehme", erklärt sie. „Du könntest sogar einschlafen, was absolut in Ordnung ist." Ellen sieht mich an. „Ich brauche ein Fläschchen mit Betäubungstrank."

Ich überprüfe das Tablett und erblicke das richtige. Ich nehme es hoch, öffne es und gebe es Ellen. Sie spricht einen Austeilzauber und der Trank schwebt aus dem Fläschchen, umgibt Charlies verletzte Hand und verschwindet.

Mit viel mehr Geduld als ich, glaube ich, jemals selbst hatte, stellt Ellen Charlies Hand wieder her. Nach einander behandelt sie jeweils einen Knochen, eine Sehne und Muskel oder Hautfetzen.

Es ist eine faszinierende Lernerfahrung, abgesehen von dem Wunsch, ich könnte eine Dosis des Anti-Übelkeitstrankes für mich selbst hereinschmuggeln, ohne wie eine Memme da zu stehen.

* * *

Die Flieger sind jetzt für eine weitere Stunde beschäftigt gewesen. Ellen hat die Arbeit an Charlies Hand beendet und lässt ihn für eine Weile schlafen. Sie sagt, dass sie abwarten muss, um zu sehen, ob die Tränke, die sie verabreicht hat, den Heilungsprozess von allen Nerven und Bindegeweben beenden und es wird einige Stunden dauern, bis sie es weiß.

Remus, Tonks und ich beschießen sie aus dem Hinterhalt im Wald. Roger und Limnoreia befinden sich gegenüber vom Feld und schießen gefälschte Schockzauber. Wir benutzen Zielzauber, die niemanden verletzten, aber von den Abzeichen als Treffer gezählt werden. In dieser Runde habe ich zwei Treffer abbekommen. Ich glaube, einer war von Oliver und ein weiterer von einem der Zwillinge. Wenigstens bin ich dieses Mal nicht tot, was ich von Bill nicht behaupten kann. Ich denke, die Fabelhaft Fliegenden Weasley Brüder haben sich gemeinsam auf ihn eingeschworen. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihm was ausmacht, da es ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, bei Charlie zu sitzen und auf ihn aufzupassen.

Aha! Ich sehe Jean und Mark umherkreisen, sich für einen Tieffliegerangriff auf unseren gefälschten Voldemort positionierend. Remus hat ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er auf Jean feuert, einen Treffer verbuchend.

Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, so denke ich, hat Jean gerade ein paar Schimpfwörter auf ihn losgelassen. Ich höre ein bekanntes pfeifendes Geräusch als ein Klatscher über uns hinweg fliegt. Er ist direkt auf Remus gerichtet und er zaubert einen Abwehrzauber, welcher nicht zu funktionieren scheint. Remus duckt sich und der Klatscher pfeift um einen Baum und vollführt eine Schleife hinter ihm. Remus versteckt sich hinter ein paar Büschen und der Klatscher folgt ihm, Geschwindigkeit erhöhend.

Dieser Klatscher verfolgt Remus tatsächlich. Er hat ihn als Ziel auserkoren und fliegt durch alle Blockierzauber, die Remus heraufbeschwört.

Er rennt so schnell er kann bei all dem Gestrüpp, aber er folgt ihm unaufhaltsam. Er sollte ihn mittlerweile eingeholt haben, nur dass er langsamer wird und um einen Ast herum schwebt. Er zielt genau auf sein Gesicht.

Ich renne so schnell ich kann auf ihn zu, da Remus kurz davor steht, einen schlimmen Nasenbruch zu erleiden.

Tonks kommt aus der anderen Richtung und wir treffen uns auf halber Strecke und halten gerade an, um zu sehen, wie Remus den Klatscher direkt in die Mitte seiner Stirn abbekommt.

Na, das war interessant.

"Hast du das gesehen?", fragt Tonks erstaunt.

"Ich habe niemals zuvor einen Klatscher so etwas tun sehen", kommentiere ich beeindruckt.

Die Anspannung ist weg, da Remus nicht verletzt wurde. Er schaut peinlich berührt. Würde ich auch, wenn ich, wie es aussieht, einen Abdruck von einem Paar wirklich großer Lippen auf meiner Stirn hätte.

"Was zur Hölle haben sie mit diesem Klatscher getan?", fragt Remus, seine Stirn reibend und zum Himmel hochblickend. Jean und Mark winken ihm lachend zu. „Er war direkt vor meinem Gesicht und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass er ein Paar riesige Lippen hat und die Haut direkt von meiner Stirn saugt."

"Wenigstens hat er dich im Gesicht getroffen und nicht woanders", sagt Tonks amüsiert. „Ich müsste eifersüchtig sein und ich möchte lieber nicht mit einem Klatscher-Blow Job konkurrieren."

Remus wird knallrot und Tonks lacht ihn an.

Ich kichere, stehle mich davon und spiele wieder Todesser. Ich muss Mike und Mark zu ihrer neuen Erfindung beglückwünschen. Vielleicht nennen sie ihn den Klatsch-Sauger.

Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich Jeans Rat zu Oralsex einholen wollte für meine _To Do mit Severus_-Liste.

Ich wünschte, er würde endlich kommen. Im Wald sind tiefe Schatten und die Sonne wird in ein paar Stunden untergehen. Er ist wirklich spät dran.

* * *

Wir machen eine Pause. Ich bin erleichtert, dass die Jungs alle miteinander auszukommen scheinen, unabhängig von den Hausrivalitäten und der schlimmen Vergangenheit. Ein Container mit Sandwiches und ein Bottich voll mit verschiedenen Flaschen mit Wasser, Saft, Eistee und Erfrischungsgetränken stehen bereit. Beide füllen sich automatisch wieder auf, somit genügend Essen und Trinken für alle zur Verfügung stellend.

Zabini reicht mir eine Wasserflasche und nimmt sich selbst Kürbissaft.

"Wie ich höre, hast du Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke am Avalon College belegt", sagt er und dreht den Deckel von seinem Getränk ab. „Wie läuft es?"

"Es ist ein ausgezeichnetes Studienprogramm", erwidere ich und verwandle einen heruntergefallenen Ast in eine Bank, lang genug, damit vier Leute darauf Platz nehmen können.

"Draco hat erzählt, dass das Programm länger geht als seines, welches vier Jahre dauert", kommentiert Zabini und setzt sich.

"Es geht über sechs Jahre, aber ich werde am Ende einen Collegeabschluss haben, der in der Muggelwelt anerkannt ist und das Äquivalent zum Zaubertränkemeister ist."

"Da ich mich verstecke, hatte ich viel Zeit über die Zukunft nachzudenken", sagt Zabini und klingt ziemlich philosophisch, während er die Landschaft überblickt. „Nachdem ich vor meiner Familie davonlaufen musste, um kein Todesser zu werden, möchte ich irgendwo weit weg von ihnen neu anfangen. Avalon College klingt nach einer Möglichkeit. Wenn ich dorthin ginge, würde ich gern einen Abschluss in Zaubertränke machen."

„Es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein, mit deiner Familiensituation klar zu kommen", erwidere ich gesprächig.

"Ja", sagt Zabini. "Ich hatte Glück, eine Möglichkeit zu haben, da herauszukommen, oder ich würde ein Dunkles Mal tragen und Lord Voldemort hinterher laufen. Also, wie ist Avalon im Vergleich zu Hogwarts?"

Ich kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass es ein Thema gibt, über das er nicht sprechen möchte.

"Es ist ganz anders", erkläre ich. Ich sehe Draco zu uns kommen und rutsche rüber, um für ihn Platz zu machen. „In Avalon wird viel Muggeltechnologie und –wissenschaft angewendet, was in Hogwarts nicht mal möglich ist."

"Sprecht ihr beiden über das Zaubertränkeprogramm am Avalon?", fragt Draco und dreht den Deckel von einer Coke ab.

"Ich wäge meine Möglichkeiten ab, falls wir gewinnen", sagt Zabini und klingt, als hätte er Insiderwissen.

"Das Zaubertränkeprogramm am Avalon wäre eine gute Wahl für dich", kommentiert Draco. „Hermine hat es geschafft, Tests des Erstsemesters außerhalb der Vorlesungen zu machen. Sie führt unabhängige Studien neben den regulären Vorlesungen durch, somit ist sie ihren Semesterkommilitonen voraus."

„Sie lassen dich Prüfungen ablegen, ohne Vorlesungen belegt zu haben?", fragt Zabini verwirrt.

"Einige der Vorlesungen im ersten Semester sind Wiederholungen von Sachen, die wir bereits in Hogwarts gelernt haben;" antworte ich. „Du kannst Leistungstests für die Einstiegsvorlesungen ablegen. Wenn du fortgeschrittenen Stoff weißt, wird Professor Boch dich unabhängige Studienvorlesungen besuchen lassen, damit du schneller durch den Stoff kommst und das Studium schneller beenden kannst. Ich habe Sommervorlesungen belegt, damit ich das Studium in viereinhalb Jahren beenden kann."

"Das ist gut", sagt Zabini. „Geld könnte für mich ein Problem sein."

"Avalon bietet Stipendien und finanzielle Unterstützung an, für die du dich bewerben kannst", führe ich an. „Wir können dich mit Leuten in Kontakt bringen, die dir bei der Bewerbung helfen können."

Ich schaue auf, als ich die Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.

"Hermine", sagt Bill und schaut besorgt, „Ellen braucht dich wieder in der medizinischen Station."

"Bis später, Jungs", sage ich zu Zabini und Draco.

Ich stehe sofort auf und folge Bill, der leicht rennt.

Ellen sitzt neben Charlies Pritsche. Seine Hand ist nicht mehr bandagiert und sie begutachtet sie. Im Licht der blauen Flamme in den Gläsern, die in der medizinischen Station umher schweben, kann ich erkennen, wie rot Charlies Hand aussieht. Ich stöbere sofort durch meine Tasche.

"Wie geht es deiner Hand?", frage ich Charlie.

"Wie es scheint, gibt es ein paar Probleme, bei denen die Tränke nicht gewirkt haben", sagt Charlie und ist vom Fieber errötet.

"Eine Infektion hat sich festgesetzt", sagt Ellen in ihrer leidenschaftslosen, klinischen Stimme. „Drachen tragen alle möglichen Infektionsträger auf ihren Schuppen und ich befürchte, ich konnte nicht alle beseitigen, als ich die Wunden gesäubert habe. Die Tränke, die ich hier vorrätig habe, sind nicht stark genug."

Ich ziehe ein Fläschchen mit dem Virgo Curato heraus und halte es hoch.

"Das sollte helfen", sage ich, sehe zu Charlie herab, der miserabel aussieht.

"Einverstanden", erwidert Ellen. "Das ist eine gute Möglichkeit, ihn zu testen."

"Du weißt, dass du wie ein großer Bruder für mich bist?", frage ich Charlie und lächle ihn liebevoll an.

"Ja", sagt Charlie und schaut verwirrt. „Du bist Teil unserer Familie geworden."

"Ich muss dieses Fläschchen in deine gesunde Hand legen", erkläre ich. „Der Virgo Curato funktioniert am besten, wenn er in die Hand einer Person gegeben wird, für die einer der Partner sehr viel empfindet. Ich mag dich sehr gern und es sollte deshalb gegen die Infektion helfen und den Heilungsprozess deiner Hand beenden."

Charlie sieht mich überrascht an und lächelt. Er sieht über meine Schulter zu Bill, der direkt hinter mir steht. Charlie beginnt zu lachen.

"Bill, du Schlitzohr", sagt er. „Du weißt, dass Mum und Dad ein paar sehr strenge Ansichten darüber haben."

"Sie haben strenge Ansichten", witzelt Bill. „Ich denke aber, dass ich heil aus der Sache herauskommen werde."

"Streck deine Hand vor, Charlie", weist Ellen an. „Du muss den Trank annehmen. Ich werde ihn für dich öffnen und du wirst die volle Dosis einnehmen."

Charlie streckt seine rechte Hand vor und ich lege das Fläschchen mit dem smaragdgrünen Trank in seine Handfläche. Er schließt seine Finger darum, das Fläschchen symbolisch annehmend. Er öffnet seine Hand und Ellen nimmt die Flasche und öffnet den Verschluss. Sie gibt sie Charlie zurück, der den Inhalt in seinen Mund kippt und schluckt. Er hält das leere Fläschchen hoch und sieht es einen kurzen Moment an bevor er seinen Kopf zu Bill und mir dreht.

"Es schmeckt wie Gewürze in Rosenwasser", sagt Charlie nachdenklich. „Ich habe noch nie ein Getränk aus Rosenwasser getrunken, deshalb weiß ich nicht, warum ich denke, dass es so schmeckt. Es schmeckt wirklich gut und ich denke, es macht mich schläfrig." Charlie gähnt herzhaft und sein Kopf fällt zurück auf das Kissen.

"Von dem, was ich gelesen habe", sagt Ellen, "wirst du schlafen, bis die Heilung abgeschlossen ist, wie lange es auch brauchen wird."

"Issst okay", sagt Charlie, schließt seine Augen und macht es sich mit seiner schlaksigen Figur auf der Pritsche komfortabel.

"Bevor du einschläfst", sage ich sanft, beuge mich herab und flüstere in Charlies Ohr, "fühle ich mich verpflichtet, dir zu erzählen, dass es nicht Bill gewesen ist."

Charlie öffnet ein Auge.

"Waaar es nicht?", lallt er trübe. „Ron also?"

"Nein", erwidere ich mit einem Lachen. „Würdest du Severus Snape abnehmen?"

Beiden Augen gehen schlagartig auf und Charlie schafft es fast, geschockt zu schauen, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannt, seine Augen sich schließen und seine Gesichtszüge sich entspannen.

"Wir werden uns unterhalten über seine Absichten bezüglich meiner Schwessss….", murmelt Charlie.

"Ich denke, ich werde Severus warnen", sagt Bill lachend.

"Tu es nicht", sagt Ellen schelmisch. „Lass mich nur wissen, wenn Charlie es macht, damit ich zusehen kann."

"Mich auch." Das will ich nicht verpassen.

* * *

"Lasst uns vier Schichten probieren", sagt Draco auf einem Campingstuhl sitzend, den er aus einem kleinen Holzblock, den er aus dem Wald heraus schweben ließ, gezaubert hat.

"Einverstanden", sagt Roger und akzeptiert, dass Remus seine Kaffeetasse auffüllt. „Vier Schichten ist ein guter Anfang. Wenn die extra Schilde der Übungsbehälter ihn genug hemmen können, dass er mehr von dem Happy-Sleepy einatmet, bevor die Todesser ihn herausholen, wird es helfen."

Ich nibble an meinem Truthahn Wrap-Sandwich. Es ist 9 Uhr abends und die Sonne wird bald untergehen. Wir hatten einen ausgefüllten Nachtmittag und Abend mit dem Üben von Tieffliegerangriffen auf unsere Voldemortstatue und damit, Todesser zu spielen. Wir erwarten die volle Dunkelheit um 22 Uhr. Wir werden eine weitere Übungseinheit absolvieren und dann zu Bett gehen. Nach allem ist es vier Uhr früh auf dem britischen Kontinent. Ich habe vor zwei Stunden Aufpäppelungstrank an die meisten ausgeteilt.

Severus ist noch immer nicht hier.

Es muss etwas passiert sein.

Das Etwas war bestimmt ein Ruf.

Ich werde mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich kann eh nichts unternehmen.

Ich werde mir Sorgen machen. Ich sehe auf meinen Truthahnwrap hinab und bemerke, dass ich ihn wringe.

Harry sitzt neben mir. Er spricht mit Mark und Mike, wie sie den Klatsch-Sauger modifiziert haben.

"Ich habe Zauber hinzugefügt, damit es an einem Ziel haften bleibt und es verfolgt, bis es zuschlägt", sagt Mike. „Wenn wir das echte Ding verwenden, wird es keine Lippen haben. Es jagt sie, bis er sie verhauen kann. Es war einfach für Übungszwecke, dass wir die Lippen ergänzt haben."

„Sehr feinfühlig", kommentiere ich und denke an den Lippenabdruck auf meinem Hintern.

Fred lehnt sich vor und stochert mit einem Stock ins Lagerfeuer. „George und ich haben darüber gesprochen und würden gern darüber verhandeln, euren Küssenden Klatscher zu verkaufen."

"Klatsch-Sauger", korrigiere ich sie.

"Ich mag beide Namen", sagt Mark. „Die Wahl hängt vom Markt ab, auf dem ihr das Produkt verkaufen wollt. Ich empfinde ihn nicht als sehr romantisch."

"Sicherlich würde keiner einen Klatscher als romantisch ansehen, der saugt wie der?", fragt Mike und schaut besorgt.

"Hängt davon ab, wie einsam der Kerl an einem Samstagabend ist", sagt Fred.

"Uhäh."

Ich glaube, dass haben wir alle gesagt.

Natürlich wollen die Zwillinge den Klatsch-Sauger verkaufen. Beide haben Lippenmale. Freds befindet sich direkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. George hat sein Hemd ausgezogen, bevor er getroffen wurde und hat eines an seiner linken Brust, perfekt geformt um seine Brustwarze.

Tonks bricht in Gelächter aus und Remus stöhnt. Ihres befindet sich auf dem Stoff, der ihre rechte Brust bedeckt. Remus hat es nicht gut gefunden, zu sehen wie dieser Klatscher diese großen Lippen auf Tonks Brust platziert und gesaugt hat.

"Das ist mein kreativer Kerl", sagt Jean stolz. „In einhundert Jahren wirst du berühmt dafür sein, ein neues Sexspielzeug entwickelt zu haben."

"Unser Erbe für zukünftige Generationen", seufzt Mike glücklich.

"Ich frage mich, wie Ellen sich dabei fühlt, wenn ihr Ehemann mit einem Sexspielzeug in Verbindung gebracht wird?", sagt Mark verwundert.

Ich vermute, Ellen wird heftige Ansichten darüber haben; ich weiß nur nicht, welche das sein werden.

Mike und Jean sitzen zusammen auf einer Bank, die sie aus ein paar Steinen gezaubert hat. Er hat seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und lehnt sich vor, um sie auf die Schläfe zu küssen.

Ich frage mich, ob Severus das jemals in der Öffentlichkeit machen würde? Er hat mich vor Draco und Jean geküsst. Ich beschließe, neidisch auf Jean und Mike zu sein.

Natürlich werde ich das niemals herausfinden, wenn Severus vom Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde. Ich beschließe, nicht neidisch zu sein und mir weiter Sorgen zu machen.

Die Pause ist fast vorbei und jeder steht auf, um angestachelt das Treffen von Voldi mit vielfachen Behältern zu üben und zu sehen, wie viel Zeit es benötigt, von außen durch alle hindurch zu dringen. Ich bemerke, dass Roger und Limnoreia mit Bill und Remus sprechen. Die vier gehen zur Hütte. Ich frage mich, was vor sich geht?

"Es gibt keinen Grund, die Übungsbehälter auf diese Weise zu verschwenden", sagt Harry. „Wenn jemand außerhalb von dem Feld durch die drei Schilde mit einem Wurf brechen kann, werden wir nicht genug Zeitvorsprung haben, um das Risiko einzugehen, die Flieger nah genug heran zu bekommen, um ihn mit mehreren Behältern zu treffen."

"Denke ich auch", sagt Pucey. "Wir müssen unsere Entdeckung solange hinauszögern, um nah genug an das Leuchtfeuer heranzukommen. Es macht es leichter für die Todesser, uns zu entdecken und anzugreifen."

"Eine gute Idee, die nicht funktioniert", sagt George und gibt Ron einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

"Nicht, dass wir jemals welche davon hatten", sagt Fred.

"Niemals passiert", sagt Charlie vom Rand der Gruppe.

"Hey", sagt Ron, als Charlie zu ihm kommt und ihn am Arm mit seiner eigentlich verletzten Hand stupst. „Die siehst viel besser aus, Kumpel."

"Es geht mir besser", sagt Charlie. „Dank Hermines Trank, hat Ellen mich entlassen, um zu _tolerierten Aktivitäten_ zurückzukehren."

"Hermines Trank?", fragt Ron und schaut verwirrt.

"Ja", sagt Charlie und sieht mich an. „Apropos, Ellen möchte, dass du zur medizinischen Station zurückkehrst. Professor Snape ist angekommen."

Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich zu einer Pfütze am Boden zerfließen könnte. Ich drehe mich um, um zu gehen.

„Remus und Bill möchten, dass der Rest von uns sich an der Voldemortstatue sammelt und das Leuchtfeuer entfacht", ergänzt Charlie. „Sie wollen etwas ausprobieren."

* * *

Ich erreiche die medizinische Station und sehe Severus mit Ellen, Roger und Limnoreia sprechen. Ich bleibe für einen Augenblick im Schatten stehen, bis Roger und Limnoreia in Richtung Leuchtfeuer gehen.

Als ich aus dem Schatten heraustrete, weiß ich, dass Ellen mich sehen kann. Sie weist Severus in meine Richtung.

Er gesellt sich im Gebüsch zu mir. Es fühlt sich so gut an, seine Arme um mich zu fühlen. Er sieht mich so intensiv an. Er ist über etwas aufgebracht.

"Geht es dir gut?", frage ich und streiche sein Haar nach hinten.

"Ich bin unverletzt", erwidert Severus, zieht mich näher an sich heran und umarmt mich fest. „Ich bin gerufen worden und konnte nicht früher gehen, ohne aufzufallen."

"Was ist passiert?" Es ist so dunkel hier im Wald, dass ich kaum sein Gesicht sehen kann.

"Die Zeit ist jetzt zu knapp, um es zu erklären", sagt Severus sanft. Er zieht die Kämme aus meinem Haar und es fällt aus seinem Knoten. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. „Du hast das außergewöhnlichste Haar", murmelt er. "Es ist lebendig mit Locken, die sich um meinen Finger wickeln. Ich erinnere mich, wie du in meinem Bett ausgesehen hast. Du warst unter mir und dein Haar war um deinen Kopf ausgebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein aus Gold und Braun. Ich erinnere mich immer zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten daran."

Etwas muss passiert sein, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, darüber zu sprechen. Es ist ungewöhnlich für Severus, so zu sprechen. Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere.

"Ich werde die Nacht mit dir verbringen, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden sein kann", flüstert Severus, als er seinen Kopf zu meinem neigt. Ich öffne meinen Mund, um seinen zu begrüßen.

Ich habe niemals zuvor der Beschaffenheit der Zunge Aufmerksamkeit gezollt. Oben ist eine Rauheit vorhanden, genoppte, samtige Struktur. Die Unterseite ist weich. Ich kann etwas Feuerwhisky in seinem Atem schmecken. Er hat Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn. Er hat einen dunklen Bart und nachmittags ist es so, als ob es Schatten durch seine blasse Haut zaubert.

Das fühlt sich so gut an.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", flüstere ich in seinen Mund. Ich neige meinen Kopf, damit ich seine Mundwinkel küssen kann, von den Stoppeln seines Bartes zu seinem Kinn. Ich möchte so gern seinen Hals küssen, aber der hohe Kragen ist im Weg. Wenn ich mit meinen Händen nicht so beschäftigt wäre, sein Gesicht zu umfassen, würde ich es wagen, ihn aufzuknöpfen.

"Will dich", flüstert er zurück, seine Hand bewegt sich an meinem Rücken herunter. Severus gleitet mit seinen Händen an meinem Rücken unter mein Hemd und dann nach unten, so dass sie unter der Taille meiner Hose in mein Höschen gleiten. „Liebe dich." Seine Finger spielen mit meinem Hintern, erkundend, und ich schwöre, ich kann alles meine gesamte Wirbelsäule hinauf spüren und hinunter in….

"Snape", sagt eine bekannte Stimme.

"Bei Merlins haarigem Arsch", plappere ich und ziehe mich zurück, die Situation ernsthaft unterbrechend.

Severus Kopf schießt nach links, wo wir das silberne Glühen eines Partronus sehen. Es ist ein riesiges Krokodil, das das merkwürdigste tickende Geräusch macht.

"Es ist Zeit, dass du aufhörst, deine Freundin zu knutschen und zum Leuchtfeuer kommst. Wir errichten die Banne um die Statue vom Dunklen Lord."

Das gigantische, fliegende Reptil verschwindet.

"Jean hat mit einer Sache unrecht", sagt Severus, beugt sich herab für einen weiteren Kuss bevor wir zu den anderen gehen.

"Und was?", frage ich und ziehe ihn zurück für einen weiteren. Ich will ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. Ich habe Tage darauf warten müssen, Hand an Severus legen zu dürfen.

"Du bist nicht meine Freundin", sagt er, mit ein wenig Verzweiflung. „Du bist meine _Zukünftige_."

"Oh, ja", seufze ich ergriffen. Romantisch. Serverus ist romantisch.

"SNAPE!"

Das Krokodil ist zurück. Und dieser merkwürdige, tickende Klang.

Verdammt.

* * *

Jean sieht uns amüsiert an, als wir so natürlich wie möglich in die Lichtung mit dem Leuchtfeuer und der Voldemortskulptur treten. Ich sehe bewusst nicht zu Severus, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob er Jean angrinst oder anfunkelt. Beides wäre gut möglich.

Limnoreia sagt etwas zu der Menge.

"Wir haben eine Idee, die wir gern probieren möchten", sagt sie.

Limnoreias Haar sieht aus als wäre sie durch das Unterholz gelaufen und die Schulter von ihrem Hemd ist blau besprenkelt. Sie muss mit einem Übungsbehälter getroffen worden sein. Es passt gut zu dem großen roten Lippenmal auf ihrer anderen Schulter.

"Eines der größten Probleme, mit dem wir während des Angriffs konfrontiert werden, sind die Banne um das Malfoyanwesen", verkündet sie. „Wir haben die besten Bannbrecher auf unserer Seite, die man finden kann, mich eingeschlossen.

Eine Runde Applaus ertönt und Limnoreia verbeugt sich. „Es hat keinen Sinn, falsche Bescheidenheit zu zeigen", lacht sie. „Wir haben eine weitere Möglichkeit, aber müssen für unsere Idee ein paar Tests gegen geschichtete Banne durchführen. Wir möchten, dass jeder die ihm bekannten stärksten Bannzauber auf diesem Gebiet, wo wir das Dunkle Lord-Ziel haben, ergänzt."

"Geht sicher, dass ihr außerhalb des Gebietes steht, das mit den Bannen belegt wird, damit keiner innen gefangen wird", verkündet Remus und schwingt seinen Zauberstab. Ein glühender gelber Kreis erscheint über dem Boden, die Voldemortstatue ist in der Mitte. Jeder tritt aus dem Kreis heraus und beginnt, darüber zu sprechen, welche Banne genommen werden.

"Jeder Bann, den ihr speziell für Toddesser ergänzen könnt, ist hilfreich", sagt Limnoreia und gesellt sich auf unsere Seite des Kreises.

"Ich kann die ergänzen, die der Dunkle Lord sehr wahrscheinlich verwenden wird", erwidert Severus und tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seine Unterlippe. „Natürlich ohne die Opferungsbanne. Ich bin bereit, ein wenig Blut zu spenden, um einen Blutbann zu errichten, wenn ihr durch diese Extreme gehen wollt."

„Wollen wir", sagt Limnoreia. „Sprich dich mit Bill und Jean ab. Sie haben darüber gesprochen, Blutbanne anzuwenden. Du könntest eine Schichtung vornehmen."

* * *

Ich halte meine Hand über das Gras und lasse das Blut in Tropfen über meine Handfläche auf den Boden fließen. Severus singt, während ich das tue. Das ist das nächstbeste zu einem freiwilligen Opfer. Limnoreia sagt, da ich wohl am unschuldigsten als wahrscheinlich jeder andere hier bin, sollte das der stärkste Bann werden, den irgendjemand von uns setzen kann.

Ist es nicht entzückend, dass mein Sexleben Allgemeinwissen unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens ist? Auf der anderen Seite sehen mich Zabini und Pucey so an, dass sie glauben müssen, dass ich eine Jungfrau bin. Das wird die Banne noch stärker machen.

Ich frage mich, ob sie vorhaben, die heutige Nacht im Appartementgebäude zu verbringen? Was sie denken werden, wenn sie Professor Snape die Treppe mit mir hinauflaufen sehen, in mein Appartement gehend und mein Appartement am Morgen verlassend?

Das wird ihnen eine wertvolle Lektion sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie die Lektion aussieht, aber sie wird wertvoll sein.

"Das sollte genügen", sagt Limnoreia und beobachtet genau. Ich nehme meine Hand weg und sie vollführt einen Heilzauber, um die Schnittwunde in meiner Handfläche zu schließen.

"Danke, Hermine", sagt Roger. Er sieht zu Limnoreia hinab, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist falkengleich, so wie das Leuchtfeuer seine Silhouette bestrahlt. „Das wird das stärkste Bannset sein, das ich je getestet habe."

"Bist du bereit?", fragt sie und hält ihre Hand vor. Roger ergreift sie und sie drückt seine Hand.

"Ich war niemals bereiter als jetzt", sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Ich werde hinübergehen, wo die Flieger sich am Rande der Lichtung gesammelt haben. Du kannst jedem hier erzählen, was los ist, wenn ich weg bin."

Severus und ich gehen zu Ellen, Bill, Mike, Tonks und Remus am Rande des Feldes. Alle Flieger sind im Süden, bereiten sich auf die Übung in absoluter Dunkelheit vor. Bevor sie in die Luft steigen, wird Roger versuchen, die Banne um die Voldemortstatue zu brechen. Wir sind auf halbem Weg zwischen dem hölzernen Voldemort und den Fliegern. Wir können sie kaum von diesem Blickwinkel aus in der Dunkelheit erkennen.

Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass etwas sehr aufregendes passieren wird.

Limnoreia kommt zu uns. Nachdem wir gesehen haben, was Roger mit den Bannen macht, wird der Rest von uns sich verstreuen und Todesser spielen.

In der Ferne bricht eine Schattenfigur aus der Gruppe heraus und rennt in unsere Richtung.

Der Schatten verändert sich.

Ich kann Flügel sehen. Große Flügel. Nicht netzartig und lederartig wie Drachenflügel. Gefiedert, wie ein Vogel.

Der Schrei eines gigantischen Vogels rollt über uns hinweg und hallt von den Hügeln zurück. Wenn ein Falke die Größe eines Doppeldeckerbusses hätte, könnte er so einen Klang machen.

Im wolkenlosen Himmel gibt es Blitz und Donner.

Ein Raubvogel mit Proportionen, die bisher nur in Legenden existierten, fliegt über uns hinweg.

Er schießt herab und dreht, um über die Voldemortstatue zu fliegen.

Ich kann den kriegsähnlichen Schrei des legendären Vogels bis in meine Knochen spüren.

Blitze gehen von einer räuberischen Klaue aus, die einen Büffel schnappen könnte und nicht mal das Gewicht bemerken würde.

Donner folgt, als die Blitze die Banne treffen, die wir gesetzt haben und mit meinem Blut verstärkt wurden. Die stärksten Banne, die wir ohne ein menschliches Opfer errichten konnten.

Ein Blitz aus gelben Licht und die Banne sind in einem explosionsartigen Geräusch zerstört, wie das Zerbrechen von Glas. Alle Banne. Keine sind übrig.

Wir alle schauen hoch, um den Vogel, der über uns kreist, in Erstaunen anzustarren.

Ein triumphierendes Kreischen kombiniert mit unserem Jubel begeistert uns alle.

"Ist er nicht prächtig?", lacht Limnoreia, ihre Arme in purem Entzücken zum Himmel gerichtet. In ihrer Stimme liegt Liebe.

Die Flieger steigen in den Himmel und wir von den Bodentruppen verteilen uns, um auf sie vom Wald aus zu schießen.

Die Generalprobe der Schlacht am Malfoy Manor ist im Gange.

tbc

* * *

_Was meint ihr? Haben sie sich gut vorbereitet?_

_Das 97. Kapitel ist auch schon in Bearbeitung und ich hoffe, dass ich es spätestens nächste Woche online stellen kann._


	97. Kapitel 97

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte weiterhin?!_

_Ich wünsche euch mit dem neuen Kapitel viel Vergnügen! ;O)_

* * *

_**97. Kapitel:**_

**12. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 8 Tage, 1 Stunde und 45 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang  
Severus**

Gelegentlich finde ich die Übersetzungszauber, die mein Vater entwickelt hat, sehr nützlich. Dies ist eine dieser Gelegenheiten.

Die vier Siebtklässler, die die UTZ-Abschlussklausur in Alte Runen schreiben, sind die am meisten ernst zunehmenden und fähigsten Schüler unter meinen Slytherins. Sie sind entschlossen, in ihren Prüfungen sehr gut abzuschließen und haben mich deshalb gebeten, sie mit schwierigen Fragen zu testen, damit sie besser vorbereitet sind.

Die Zaubersprüche meines Vaters zum Übersetzen von ägyptischen Hieroglyphen werden nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Sie sind noch kein Gemeingut und Thema für eine Lizenzgenehmigung. Mein einziges Erbe von meinem Vater ist eine Akte voll mit Patenten, die mir Kontrolle über alle gibt. Wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, meine Schüler zu bevollmächtigen, sie während der Alte Runen-Prüfung zu verwenden, agiere ich innerhalb meiner Rechte.

Meine Slytherins werden Filius Ravenclaws überbieten!

Hätte ich einen Bart, würde ich ihn zwirbeln.

"Fünf Punkte für Slytherin", verkünde ich, als der letzte Schüler die schwierigen Zauberstabbewegungen präzise wiederholt. "Da Professor Babbling diesen speziellen Zauberspruch nicht unterrichtet und er immer noch unter Patent steht, wird euer Prüfer euch wegen seiner Verwendung anzweifeln. Ich werde jedem von euch einen Zettel mitgeben, dass ihr autorisiert seid, ihn anzuwenden.

"Wow", sagt Claudia Bellingsworth, als die Hieroglyphen sich selbst in Worte und Satzglieder verwandeln. Die Schüler müssen trotzdem noch die schwierige Arbeit übernehmen, sie in sinnvolle Sätze umzuformen.

"Das ist viel schneller als der Konversationszauber, den Professor Babbling uns beigebracht hat", sagt Sydney Wyndsong triumphierend. "Wir haben einen echten Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Schülern."

"Macht das beste daraus", weise ich sie an. Unsere Zeit ist um.

Die Schüler verschwinden und ich kann endlich mittels Portschlüssel nach Wisconsin reisen. Es ist später Abend hier und dort später Nachmittag. Ich habe ein paar von den Aktivitäten verpasst, aber es werden noch genügend folgen.

Ich gehe zu meinen Quartieren. Meine Reisetasche ist bereits gepackt, meine Duelliertracht ist frisch gewaschen und hängt an meiner Garderobe. Der Dunkle Lord wurde informiert, dass ich mich heute mit Draco für eine weitere Probe für seine Aufnahme treffen werde. Stattdessen werde ich meine Landsleute dabei unterstützen, ihre Fähigkeiten für den Kampf, in dem wir ihn besiegen werden, zu verfeinern.

Danach werde ich Sex haben.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Hermine zu sehen. Ich wäre erfreut, sie unter allen Umständen sehen zu können, aber zu wissen, dass für heute Nacht Sex geplant ist, erhöht meine Erwartung. Nicht, dass ich sie als Sexobjekt sehe. Das ist sie nicht. Doch, ist sie. Aber sie ist mein Sexobjekt.

Ich frage mich, ob sie mich als Sexobjekt sieht? Ich hoffe es.

Nicht, dass wir Objekte für einander sind.

Das ist lächerlich. Ich argumentiere mit mir selbst über Wortbedeutungen, obwohl ich mich umziehen sollte.

Ich knöpfe die Jacke meiner Duelliertracht zu, als mein rechter Arm zu brennen beginnt.

Scheiße, scheiße, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Ich ziehe schnell meine Unterrichtskleidung wieder an und schnappe mir den Beutel mit meinen verkleinerten Todesserumhängen. Ich sehe sehnsüchtig zurück zu meiner Reisetasche und schicke einen Patronus los, um Albus zu benachrichtigen, dass ich gerufen wurde.

Auf das Fläschchen in meiner Hand hinunterblickend, kann ich nicht anders, als den Dunklen Lord innerlich dafür zu verfluchen, mich ausgerechnet jetzt zu rufen und meine Pläne für heute Nacht zu ruinieren. Vielleicht würde eine halbe Dosis helfen. Ich öffne das Fläschchen und trinke vorsichtig die Hälfte des Inhalts. Ima LeDrox wird anwesend sein und ich muss vorbereitet sein.

Fahrt alle zur Hölle.

* * *

"Willkommen, mein Sohn", sagt Voldemort, seine Stimme ist hoch und feierlich. Er hält seine Hand vor und ich nehme sie so, dass ich den Ring küssen kann. Pflicht getan, richte ich meine Augen nach oben, um in seine zu sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht verstehen kann, sieht mich der Dunkle Lord nur flüchtig an.

Ich darf mich erheben und nehme meinen Platz unter den Todesser ein, die um den Tisch in Rutherfords formellem Esszimmer sitzen. Es sind einige der mächtigsten Todesser des Dunklen Lords anwesend. Der Dunkle Lord sitzt am Kopfende, mit Nagini, die sich um seinen Stuhl windet und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt. Wenigstens hat er kein Haar, dass ihr die Sicht auf uns versperrt.

Die Lestranges sind hier, in all ihrer irren Pracht. Bellatrix hat ihr Haar heute gebürstet und dutzende rosafarbene Bänder darin befestigt, passend zu ihrem hautengen Satinkleid. Mit ihrem früh gealtertem Gesicht und übertriebenen Make-up sieht sie aus, als ob sie für eine Party in der Irrenanstalt hergerichtet ist.

Rabastans Augen schießen durch den Raum, nach Feinden suchend. Natürlich, wenn ich neben Fenrir Greyback sitzen würde, wäre ich auch in Alarmbereitschaft.

Rodolphus scheint ruhig zu sein. Er sieht auf das Messer in seiner Hand hinab. Er hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, mit seinem Daumen über die Klinge zu fahren und sich selbst zu schneiden. Er mag es, das Blut zu saugen. Ab und zu lässt er das Blut ein wenig fließen und hält den Daumen Bellatrix hin, damit sie ihn sauber leckt.

Lucius sitzt zur rechten Seite des Dunklen Lords. Ima LeDrox links von ihm. Mir wurde der Platz neben ihr zu teil, Pettigrew sitzt mir gegenüber. Die Lestranges und Greyback sitzen, was sehr interessant ist, auf der falschen Seite.

Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass kein Abendessen serviert wird. Mit den Lestranges und Greyback zu essen, beinhaltet für gewöhnlich große Mengen an nicht gar gekochtem Fleisch und würde ausreichen, mich für Tage von Essen fernzuhalten.

Im Gegensatz dazu sehen Lucius und Ima so aristokratisch wie eh und je aus. Lucius trägt maßgeschneiderte, sommerliche, graue Umhänge. Ima ist gekleidet in saphirblauem Samt. Ihr bescheidenes Kleid ist im Regency-Stil und die Empire-Taille unterstützt ihre anmutigen Kurven. Ihr dunkles Haar ist in Ringellöckchen und Locken hergerichtet, die von passenden saphirfarbenen Wogenkämmen zurückgehalten werden.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit kehrt wieder zurück zum Dunklen Lord.

"Severus hat daran gearbeitet, die Zaubersprüche zu identifizieren, die es meiner leeren Hülle ermöglichen werden, wiederbelebt zu werden, damit sie für unser letztes Gefecht erscheinen kann", sagt der Dunkle Lord mit einem Kichern. Jeder stimmt klugerweise mit ein. „Es muss für alle den Anschein haben, dass Lord Voldemort ohne jegliche Wiederkehrmöglichkeit getötet wurde. Tatsächlich werde ich ein Kleinkind in der Fürsorge meines neuen Vaters sein."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt Lucius gütig an, der wiederum unglaublich stolz schaut, und uns alle überlegen ansieht, als seine Augen den Tisch entlang sehen.

Ich neige meinen Kopf respektvoll in Erwiderung. Biologischer Vater übertrumpft Patenonkel. Ich bin in der Hackordnung niedriger als Lucius. Ich bemerke, dass Ima dasselbe tut.

"Was hast du für uns herausgefunden, Severus?", fragt der Dunkle Lord.

"Ich habe mehrere Möglichkeiten studiert, mein Lord", erwidere ich. „Die Magie, welche die Hülle Eures Körpers reanimiert, wird der ähnlich sein, die einen Inferius kreiert. Es ist eine weit höher entwickelte Version der gleichen Magie. Sie wird dem, der den Zauber ausführt, mehr Kontrolle über Muskelbewegungen geben, so dass Eure Hülle den Anschein erweckt, einen Zauberstab zu bewegen. Die Magie, die durch den Zauberstab gleiten wird, wird als die Eure erscheinen, aber tatsächlich von einem Todesser Eurer Wahl kommen. Er wird seine Magie durch Euren Zauberstab schicken."

Sogar Bellatrix hört aufmerksam dem zu, was ich sage, anstatt den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf.

"Eure Hülle wird kein Bewusstsein und Sprechvermögen besitzen", fahre ich fort. „Deshalb muss Euer Erscheinen während der Schlacht kurz sein. Eure Hülle und der Zauberstab, den sie hält, müssen ebenfalls komplett zerstört werden, damit nichts analysiert und die Magie entdeckt werden kann."

"Das ist absolut notwendig", kommentiert der Dunkle Lord. „Ich möchte, dass Potter derjenige ist, der mich anscheinend tötet, damit die Prophezeiung erfüllt zu sein scheint."

"Ich habe eine Idee, die beides beinhaltet, Meister", erwidere ich. „Es gibt einige Mitglieder im Orden, vor allem Moody, die vorgeschlagen haben, dass Potter spezifische Dunkle Künste lernt, die Euch im nächsten Aufeinandertreffen töten können. Ich habe vor, Moody darin zu bestärken, damit er Potter das Dämonsfeuer beibringt."

"Exzellente Wahl", sagt der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Dämonsfeuer wird diese Hülle und den falschen Zauberstab in Asche verwandeln. Damit wird es unmöglich, die Überbleibsel überhaupt nach einer magischen Signatur zu untersuchen."

"Genau", ergänzt Lucius verschlagen. "Es ist ideal für unsere Zwecke. Die Welt wird überzeugt sein, dass unser Lord tot ist, niemals zurückkehren wird."

"Wir werden sie erneut in falscher Sicherheit wiegen", verkündet der Dunkle Lord.

Gelächter ertönt um den Tisch herum. Bella neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite, anscheinend Stimmen aus Quellen lauschend, die niemand von uns anderen verstehen kann.

Ima nickt zustimmend und lächelt mich an. Ich biete das leichteste Lächeln in Erwiderung an. Es ist nicht ausreichend, um von dieser Gruppe als Flirten angesehen zu werden.

"Es ist schwierig, Dämonsfeuer zu kontrollieren, wenn es einmal gezaubert wurde", kommentiert Rodolphus und schaut von seinem blutigen Daumen hoch. „Wir riskieren unsere eigenen Todesser, die während des Angriffs anwesend sein werden."

Der Dunkle Lord entscheidet, die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

"Dämonsfeuer wird kaum in Kämpfen verwendet, aufgrund der Fähigkeit, die man benötigt, um es mit chirurgischer Präzision zu zaubern", erwidert der Dunkle Lord und beginnt seine Lektion. „Ich bin fähig, es in dieser Weise anzuwenden. Die meisten von euch könnten das, wenn sie mehr Übung hätten. Potter ist ein ausreichend mächtiger Zauberer. Mad-Eye Moody hat dieselben Fähigkeiten in Dunklen Küsten wie fast jeder von uns hier am Tisch, auch wenn er die Wahrheit abstreiten würde. Moody könnte ihm beibringen, das Dämonsfeuer effektiv einzusetzen."

"Aber warum sollte er das?", wettert Rodolphus weiter. „Dämonsfeuer kann ein Dutzend Todesser gleichzeitig töten. Potter hätte keinen Grund, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn er mehrere auf einmal erwischen könnte."

"Nicht, wenn die Ordensmitglieder sich um die Todesser kümmern, die vor dem Lord ankommen", unterbreche ich und sehe den Dunklen Lord an. „Das Szenario ruft nach unserem Lord, zu erscheinen, um seine Todesser zu retten, welche eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Orden verlieren. Potter wird das Dämonsfeuer nicht auf die Menge werfen und seine eigenen Freunde und Verbündeten töten."

"Ich war in Potters Kopf", verkündet der Dunkle Lord in einer Stimme, die andeutet, dass er die Diskussion beenden wird. „Potter wird tun, was notwendig ist, um mich zu töten, aber er besitzt nicht die Kompetenz, seine Freunde zu opfern, um an mich zu gelangen. Ich bin mit Severus Plan zufrieden."

Bellatrix antwortet, indem sie an Rodolphus Daumen saugt.

* * *

Ima ergreift meinen Arm, als wir den Weg, der sich durch den Rosengarten des Rutherfordanwesens schlängelt, im Mondlicht entlang gehen. Der Duft von Rosen durchflutet die nächtliche Brise und unsere Umhänge flattern im sanften Wind. Unter einem Eichenbaum auf der westlichen Seite des Pfades befindet sich eine Bank. Wir halten an und setzen uns, Ima richtet mit Bedacht ihre Röcke. Ich ergreife ihre Hand. Sie drückt meine und lächelt.

Ich werde meine Rolle, so gut ich kann, spielen.

"Es tut gut, mit angenehmer Gesellschaft aus diesem Haus herauszukommen", sagt Ima. „Es ist immer eine Freude, in der Gesellschaft unseres Lords zu sein, aber einige unserer Brüder und Schwestern des Zirkels können einem mit der Zeit auf die Nerven gehen."

"Ich beneide dich nicht, mit Pettigrew und den Lestranges zusammen sein zu müssen, wenn du im Malfoy Manor bist", erwidere ich mit echter Sympathie. Ich würde komplett verrückt werden, wenn ich ihnen Tag für Tag zuhören müsste.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie brillant Bella während des ersten Krieges gewesen ist?", fragt Ima bedrückt. „Ich habe sie um ihre Macht und ihr Talent mit Dunkler Magie beneidet. Ich habe soviel Zeit bei ihr verbracht, wie ich konnte, um zu lernen, was auch immer sie bereit war, zu lehren."

"Die Familie Lestrange hatte damals viel zu bieten", erwidere ich, mich an die Tage meiner Jugend zurück erinnernd. „Sie haben uns alle neu Rekrutierten trainiert. Einige der besten Duelle habe ich gegen Rabastan bestritten. Er hatte eine Gabe dafür, uns Neulingen zu zeigen, wie wir unsere Fähigkeiten erweitern und Reserven aus uns herausholen, von denen wir nicht mal wussten, dass wir sie haben."

"Sie sind jetzt Schatten ihrer selbst", murmelt Ima mit Bedauern. „Ich weiß, es klingt schrecklich, so etwas zu sagen, wenn sie soviel geopfert haben. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich aufrichtig dankbar, dass ich mich in Europa verstecken konnte und du einen Platz in Hogwarts hattest. Es hätte auch anders sein können. Wir hätten mit ihnen in Askaban sein können."

Ima zittert mehr, als die kalte Luft verursachen würde. Ich lege meinen Arm um sie und sie lehnt sich gegen mich, ihr Kopf ruht an meiner Schulter.

"Askaban und die Dementoren haben sie zerstört", erwidere ich sanft. „Vor Askaban war es eine Freude und ein Privileg, irgendeinen von ihnen im Kampf zu beobachten. Sie waren auf jede Art und Weise in ihrer Blüte."

"Das hat sich alles verändert", sagt Ima kopfschüttelnd. „Ich erinnere mich, wie unser Lord vor ein paar Monaten Bella und Rodolphus zwei der alten Frauen gab, die Rutherford gekidnappt hatte. Sie konnten nicht brauen, was er wollte und er hatte keine Verwendung für sie, weil sie keine Jungfrauen waren. Sie hatten den Auftrag, sie zu töten und ihre Körper verschwinden zu lassen."

"Ich war gerade zurückgekommen und versteckte mich in unserem Turm in Wales", fährt Ima mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme fort. „Sie kehrten bedeckt von Blut von der Tat zurück. Diese zwei Hexen hatten eine saubere Exekution verdient. Ihre Überbleibsel hätten in Holz verwandelt und verbrannt werden sollen. Stattdessen wurden sie missbraucht und zu Tode gefoltert. Rodolphus prahlte, mit Bella einen Wettstreit gehabt zu haben, wer von ihnen eine Leiche in die kleinsten Teile sprengen könnte. Töten wurde zum Vergnügen für sie, nichts weiter als eine dreckige Form der Erholung. Sie entehren ihre Opfer, sich selbst und unseren Lord mit diesem Vorgehen."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat recht mit seiner Entscheidung, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, wenn er sein neues beginnt", flüstere ich zurück.

"Je länger ich in ihrer Gesellschaft lebe, umso mehr erkenne ich, dass sie verrückt sind und das, was wir versuchen, aufzubauen, nur zerstören können", vertraut sich Ima an. Sie sieht zu mir auf und ich kann Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. „Du verstehst, wer und was Todesser sein sollen. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich immer bewundert habe. Du hast niemals am Blutsport oder Blutfehden teilgenommen. Du hast verstanden, dass Exekution niemals ein Vergnügen ist, sondern eine Pflicht."

Ima greift hoch und lässt ihre Finger an meiner Gesichtsseite entlang gleiten.

"Du hast Gifte auf Befehl unseres Lord gebraut", sagt sie, das Leuchten des Fanatismus in ihren Augen. „Ich habe auf seinen Befehl Überfälle und Exekutionen durchgeführt. Wir ehren unsere Toten, in dem wir ihnen einen sauberen Tod geben. Was wir tun, ist für das Gute der Zaubererwelt und nicht für irgendwelche perverse, persönliche Befriedigung."

"Ich habe niemals einen Moment der Freude beim Tod eines Opfers erfahren." Das kann ich wahrheitsgemäß sagen. Ich habe nur Schmerz und Reue für die empfunden, die vielleicht aufgrund der Gifte gestorben sind, die ich gebraut habe. „Es ist Pflicht und nichts weiter."

"Genau", sagt Ima, drückt meine Hand. „Ich wurde von anderen Todessern gefragt, wie ich zur Attentäterin für den Dunklen Lord werden konnte. Immerhin bin ich als reinblütige, vornehme Dame erzogen worden. Im Herzen bin ich eine Gelehrte, die gern den Rest ihres Lebens mit der Erforschung obskurer Magie verbringen würde. Als ich zur Todesserin wurde, wusste ich, das von mir erwartet werden könnte, zu töten, um die Sache des Lords fortzuführen."

"Ich habe für mich beschlossen, wenn ich eine Sache erledigen muss, dass ich es gut machen werde. Ich würde es in der ehrenhaftesten Weise, die möglich ist, durchführen. So, wie du deine Gifte perfektioniert hast, habe ich meine Fähigkeiten verfeinert, um sauber zu töten. Ich habe jeden Schlag sorgfältig geplant, damit es kurz und schmerzlos erfolgt. Wenn ich stolz auf meine Arbeit bin, dann weil ich es geschafft habe, effektiv und effizient zu handeln. So ehre ich meine Opfer."

"Ich wusste, dass du es verstehst", sagt sie mit einem verzweifelten Lächeln. „Du, von allen Menschen, kannst es verstehen."

Ich verstehe, dass ich für den Dunklen Lord getötet habe und meine Taten bereue. Ima LeDrox hat für den Dunklen Lord getötet und ist stolz, dass sie es effektiv getan hat. Sie ist nicht so wahnsinnig wie die Lestranges. Sie steht ohne Reue auf der dunklen Seite. Sie glaubt vollkommen, dass sie die richtige und anständige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich an dieselbe Sache geglaubt. Das Dunkle ist verführerisch und sie ist der lebende Beweis.

Ich lege meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie nah heran. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf an mich.

"Wir müssen gewinnen", flüstere ich in ihr weiches Haar. „Das ist der einzige Weg, wie wir dieses Blutbad beenden können. Wenigstens hat der Dunkle Lord eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Teil der Zaubererwelt zu sein, damit wir unsere Eroberung von innen heraus erreichen können. Wir haben Hoffnung, unsere Ziele durch Überzeugung zu erreichen, anstatt durch die Spitze eines Zauberstabs."

"Wir müssen die Zaubererwelt vereinen", sagt Ima und hängt an mir. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Muggelproblem zu lösen. Soviele von uns sind isoliert und wissen nicht, was die Muggel unserer Welt antun. Ihre dreckige Technologie verunreinigt das Wasser, den Boden und die Luft. Ihre Anzahl übertrifft unsere Ressourcen. Sie kümmern sich nicht um die Welt, wie wir es tun. Ihre Kriege wirken sich auf unsere Gemeinschaften aus. Wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten, werden sie alles aufbrauchen und die Welt vergiften, die für uns geschaffen wurde."

"Unter der Führung unseres Lords", sagt sie weise, "können wir die Welt in der Weise formen, wie es beabsichtigt war. Nachdem wir die Zaubererwelt haben, können wir damit beginnen, uns um die Muggelwelt zu kümmern. Wir werden die Herde ausmerzen und die Anzahl dieser Tiere auf ein Niveau reduzieren, das dem Planeten nicht schadet. Sie sollen uns dienen, in dem sie auf den Feldern arbeiten und die Arbeiten verrichten, die zu ihren primitiven Hirnen und ihrer magielosen Existenz passen. Wir werden sie als ihre rechtmäßigen Meister führen. Wir werden das Paradies erschaffen, zu dem wir als die höchsten Schöpfungen dieser Welt berechtigt sind."

"Du hast eine klare Vorstellung von unserer Zukunft", murmele ich, im Inneren entsetzt über ihre Vision, Milliarden von Menschen zu töten, um das Paradies zu erschaffen.

"Es ist die Vision unseres Lords", seufzt sie. „Ich habe sie zu meiner eigenen gemacht, weil ich die Richtigkeit und Gerechtigkeit darin sehen kann." Sie setzt sich auf und sieht mich verführerisch an. „Sollen wir sie zusammen verfolgen?"

Ich lache neckend.

"Sollten wir uns beide nicht zunächst verfolgen?", frage ich und starre in Imas dunkle Augen. Sie richtet sich gerade auf und sieht mich geziert an.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen", sagt sie mit großer Würde, gefolgt von einem Kichern. „Ich werde Narzissa am Abend der Aufnahmezeremonie bewachen. Wenn die Aufnahme abgeschlossen ist, werde ich frei sein. Vielleicht können wir ein wenig Zeit mit einander verbringen?"

"Ich werde sehr erfreut sein, den Rest des Abends mit dir zu verbringen", erwidere ich. „Wird es dir erlaubt sein, das Manor zu verlassen?"

"Nein", sagt Ima bedauernd. "Der Dunkle Lord will, dass Narzissa und Lucius immer bewacht werden. Abgesehen davon ist mein Name noch nicht rein gewaschen worden und ich kann bis dahin nicht offiziell nach Großbritannien zurückkehren und mich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."

"Wir können uns in der Bibliothek im Manor treffen", kommentiere ich. „Die Lestranges benutzen die Bibliothek sehr selten, somit wären wird dort allein."

"Zu meinen Räumlichkeiten gehört ein Wohnzimmer", erklärt Ima. „Es wäre angemessen und ich habe die Banne für eine größere Privatsphäre angepasst. Ich bin es so leid, dass die Lestranges oder Pettrigew unangekündigt hereinplatzen. Ich hätte wirklich sehr gern Zeit nur mit dir allein."

Ich neige meinen Kopf für einen Augenblick, als wenn es mir peinlich ist.

"Wenn wir das gemeinsam fortsetzen, fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, dir ein paar Dinge zu erklären", sage ich zögerlich.

Ima sieht mich überrascht an.

"Natürlich, Severus", erwidert sie. "Wenn du über etwas reden möchtest."

Ich schaue weg und spreche.

"Du bist lange genug bei den Todessern, um mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich unfähig bin…" Ich lasse das Bekenntnis offen.

Ihr Kopf sinkt und sie sieht einen Moment weg, um nachzudenken. Ima greift vor und berührt mein Kinn, dreht meinen Kopf, damit ich sie ansehe.

"Ich habe Gerüchte gehört", gibt sie nickend zu. „Ich weiß auch, dass die Wahrheit unter den Todessern eine veränderliche Sache ist, verändert wird, zum Vorteil von anderen."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast, aber ich kann mir einiges vorstellen", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. Ich muss hier vorsichtig und überzeugend spielen. Ich schäme mich für das, was ich vor Jahren getan habe und lasse es zu, es in meinem Gesichtsausdruck und meiner Stimme zu zeigen.

"Kurz nachdem mir die Ehre des Dunklen Mals zuteil wurde", beginne ich, "fühlte ich den Druck, an einer Orgie teilnehmen zu müssen. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich weniger als Mann angesehen und von den anderen nicht respektiert werden würde, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich angewidert war von dem, was ich tat und den Akt nicht beenden konnte."

"Das ist wohl kaum etwas, über das man sich sorgen müsste", erwidert Ima versichernd. „Ich wäre viel mehr enttäuscht, wenn das etwas wäre, was du genießt."

"Es gab nichts, was ich bei diesem Ereignis genossen habe", schnaube ich, „aber es hat mein Problem sehr öffentlich preis gegeben."

"Ist es noch immer eine Problem?", fragt Ima sanft.

Sie sucht meine Augen, aber ich erkenne kein Zeichen von Legilimentik bei ihr.

"Ja", erwidere ich und gebe vor, peinlich berührt zu sein.

"Dann sollten wir daran arbeiten", sagt Ima einfach.

"Du solltest dich nicht mit einem armseligen Liebhaber abgeben", antworte ich barsch.

"Dann sollten wir auch daran arbeiten", sagt Ima und klingt selbstsicher. Sie zieht meinen Kopf für einen Kuss herab.

Ein Kuss von einer Frau, die es versteht, zu küssen. Als ich meinen Kopf hebe, erkenne ich, dass ich nicht an Hermine gedacht und den Kuss durch und durch genossen habe. Ima ist zu attraktiv, zu Dunkel und alles zusammen zu verlockend. Sie ist die lebende Verkörperung von allem, das mich zur Dunklen Magie gezogen hat und in so vielen schrecklichen Entscheidungen endete, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe.

Ich muss weg von ihr. Ich muss zu meiner Hermine.

* * *

Die Zwillinge können sogar gut singen.

_I was gonna conquer the world  
But, then I got high.  
I was gonna kill the Boy Who Lived  
But, then I got high.  
I didn't hurl that Avada  
And I know why.  
Hey, hey.  
It's cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high._

Potter, Weasley und meine drei Slytherin stimmen in den Chor mit ein. Die Arme einander über die Schultern gelegt, nachdem sie eine gute Portion Feuerwhisky intus haben, schwanken sie im Rhythmus der Musik und versuchen, harmonisch zu sein. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Draco, Adrian und Blaise den Groll gegen Potter und Weasley beiseite geschoben haben. In diesem Kampf sind wir alle Ordensmitglieder.

Sie singen nicht annähernd so gut wie die Zwillinge. Was ihnen an Talent fehlt, machen sie mit Enthusiasmus weg.

Hermine und ich haben es uns auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, Feuerwhisky in der Hand. Heute Nacht sind wir unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens ein Paar, wie soviele von ihnen.

Wir teilen uns einen Teller mit Mini-Tacos und großen Garnelen. Remus sitzt am anderen Ende des Sofas mit Tonks auf seinem Schoß. Sie füttert ihn mit Käse. Ellen und Mark sitzen uns gegenüber, genießen etwas, das man Büffelflügel nennt – was nicht aussieht, als kämen sie von Büffeln. Jean und Mike sind rechts von mir und mit chinesischen Klößchen beschäftigt.

Limnoreia sitzt links im Lehnstuhl und Roger ist auf dem Boden vor ihr. Er hat sich zwischen ihren Beinen an den Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Limnoreia hat sein Haar entflochten und krault seinen Kopf, was genussvolles Stöhnen erntet. Ihre Teller, auf dem sich etwas von allem befindet, stehen nicht beachtet da. Es könnte daran liegen, dass ihre Hände kontinuierlich etwas anderes tun, als zu essen.

"Ich dachte, der Donnervogel wäre ein Mythos", sagt Mark, unsere Diskussion fortsetzend. „Ich habe eingeborene magische Kreaturen in Nordamerika studiert, als ich mich darauf vorbereitet habe, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Obwohl die Legenden von ihm erzählen, habe ich niemals einen Beweis gefunden, dass er wirklich existiert."

Roger hält zwischen Kopfmassagen inne, um zu antworten.

"Sogar unter den Stämmen", sagt er und schnappt sich Limnoreias Hand, "gibt es keine Legenden, dass die Kreaturen, außer in Animagusform, existieren. Es ist die einzige Gestalt, von der ich je gehört habe, dass sie niemals als magische oder nicht magische Kreatur existiert hat."

"Vielleicht existierte er in der Urgeschichte", kommentiert Hermine. „Er könnte aus einer Zeit sein, die so lange her ist, dass man sich an ihn nur im kollektiven Unterbewusstsein erinnert."

"Wenn das der Fall ist", erwidert Roger, "müssten jetzt noch fossile Überbleibsel gefunden werden."

"Er hat den Kopf eines Adlers", sagt Jean. „Ich habe niemals von einer prehistorischen Kreatur mit dem Kopf eines Adlers gehört."

"Die Assyrer beteten Nisroch an, einen Gott mit Adlerkopf", führt Remus an.

"Nisroch hatte einen menschlichen Körper", antwortet Roger und hält den Teller für Limnoreia hoch. Sie nimmt die Weintrauben und ein Viertel eines Sandwiches.

"Das könnte auf einen Animagus in Verwandlung hindeuten", schlägt Tonks vor.

"Er war der Assyrer-Gott für Ackerbau", entgegnet Mark. „Das passt nicht zum Donnervogel."

"Den letzten Donnervogel-Animagus gab es vor über vierhundert Jahren", sagt Roger. „Er war ein Cheyenne. Vor ihm gab es eine Frau der Choktaw. Und vor ihr, so wird angenommen, hat ein Hurone die Gestalt angenommen. Der am frühesten dokumentierte Donnervogel war ein Hopi. Legenden besagen, dass es Donnervögel zuvor unter den Pai und Anasazi gab, aber nichts ist bewiesen."

„Waren alle von ihnen Bannbrecher?", frage ich.

"Entsprechend aller Legenden", sagt Roger und akzeptiert das Auffüllen seines Feuerwhisky durch Edgar. „Gibt es keinen Bann, der nicht von einem Donnervogel zerstört werden kann, sogar Banne mit einem freiwilligen Opfer. Heute Nacht, als Hermine ihr Blut gegeben hat, um die Banne zu errichten, war es das Naheste, das ich testen konnte. Natürlich können wir es nicht an einem menschlichen Opfer testen."

Limnoreia lächelt glücklich hinab zu dem Mann, der seinen Kopf gegen ihren Schenkel lehnt.

"Du hast diese Banne zerstört, als wären sie billiges Glas", sagt sie stolz. „Banne, die von einem Gringotts Fluchbrecher, fünf Lehrern für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, einem ehemaligen Todesser und dem Eigentümer und Betreiber der Besten Abwehrbanne Gesellschaft in Großbritannien, errichtet wurden. Ich habe absolut keinen Zweifel, dass du das gleiche am Malfoy Manor vollbringen wirst."

"Der Dunkle Lord wird sich anpinkeln", verkündet Jean.

"Direkt nachdem Pettigrew sich angepinkelt hat", schlägt Mike vor.

"Gefolgt von Rutherford", sagt Ellen.

"Und Dolohov", ergänzt Hermine und klingt rachsüchtig.

"Was ist mit Greyback?", fragt Limnoreia.

"Er wird sich in die Hose scheißen", verkündet Remus mit einem Glühen in seinen Augen. „Ein große, riechende, dreckige Ladung."

"Jeder wird ihn riechen", sagt Tonks und streichelt Remus Gesicht. „Sie werden ihn über den Hügel riechen. Seine Angst riechen."

Tonks sieht zu Roger hinüber. Ihre Augen werden schmal.

"Fühl dich frei, ihn mit deinen großen Krallen zu schnappen", sagt sie, sich selbst zunickend, als sie sich die Szene vorstellt. „Fliege mit ihm so hoch du kannst und lass ihn fallen. Es wäre schön, wenn er wenigstens eine Minute oder zwei haben könnte, um sich vorzustellen, wie es sein wird, wenn er auf dem Boden aufprallt."

"Lass ihn nicht in der Nähe der Kampfseite fallen", schlage ich vor. „Das Feld im Norden wäre ein ausgezeichneter Ort. Seine Überreste werden uns nicht bespritzen und es ist nicht nah genug, dass der Rosengarten Schaden nimmt."

"Meine Schwester ist ein Werwolf", sagt Roger und beendet seine Samosas, sich die Finger ableckend. Er greift nach einer Serviette und wischt sich die Hände ab. „Sie wurde von einem Schurken verwandelt als sie siebzehn war. Er wurde verurteilt und wird den Rest seiner Tage auf Alcatraz verbringen."

"Ich war zwei Jahre alt", sagt Remus sanft. „Zwei Jahre alt, als Greyback mich verwandelt hat. Er hat dutzende von Kindern vor mir verwandelt und leicht einhundert seit dem. Viele überleben ihre erste Verwandlung nicht."

"Macht ihn für mich kenntlich", sagt Roger zu uns allen, aber er schaut aufmerksam zu Remus. „Stellt sicher, dass ich weiß, wer er ist und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Er wird niemals wieder jemanden verwandeln und ich bin mir sicher, ihm wird in der Hölle ein gebührender Empfang bereitet werden."

* * *

Der Kreis, bestehend aus Stühlen, Sofa und Kuschelsofas wurde vergrößert, um alle Weasleys, Potter und Draco aufzunehmen. Roger und Limnoreia haben beschlossen, durch das Appartementgebäude mit Cindy als ihrem Tourguide zu spazieren.

Der Klatsch-Sauger wird herumgereicht als Mike und Mark die Verzauberung erklären, die sich darin befindet.

Ellen hat ihn gerade. Sie betrachtet ihn genau. Sie schaut erschrocken.

"Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht, wie stark das Saugen dieses Dings ist?", fragt sie.

"Ähm, nein", sagt Mike verlegen. „Wir haben uns darauf konzentriert, die Zauber zu verfeinern, um ihn als Waffe zu benutzen. Die Zielzauber sind viel effektiver und absolut erbarmungslos. Du triffst das Opfer mit dem Zauber und der Klatscher wird nicht aufgeben, bis er getroffen hat."

"Die Lippen waren nur für unsere Trainingseinheit vorgesehen", sagt Mark. „Wir haben Saugkraft ergänzt, damit er anhaftet und ein Mal hinterlässt, anstatt jemand umzuhauen, wenn er ihn trifft. Wir werden den Kusszauber entfernen, wenn er als Waffe verwendet wird, aber wir lassen die Lippen wo sie sind. Wir denken, dass wir damit eine Aussage machen."

"Es war von uns nicht beabsichtigt, so eine Saugkraft zu erzeugen, dass er große Knutschflecke hinterlässt", stellt Mike klar.

"Es ist einer der Gründe, warum wir ihn direkt von euch abkaufen möchten", sagt George.

"Es könnte einen Markt dafür gegeben", ergänzt Fred. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass George und ich dadurch einen schlechten Ruf bekommen."

"Wir haben bereits einen schlechten Ruf", entgegnet George.

"Vielleicht nicht _schlecht_", klärt Fred. „Eher verrucht."

"Verkauft ihn", ordnet Ellen an.

Die Zwillinge grinsen wie Grinsekatzen.

"Lizensieren wäre für uns finanziell besser", argumentiert Mark. „Wir bekommen Provision für den Verkauf für kommende Jahre. Das könnte ein Hit sein."

"Unser Name wird nicht mit diesem Ding in Zusammenhang gebracht werden. Verkauft es", wiederholt Ellen. Jean lacht, was Ellen bemerkt.

"Ernsthaft, Jean. Wir können den beiden nicht trauen, wenn sie zusammen sind." Ellen nickt zu Mike und Mark. „Sie arbeiten einen Abend an einer Waffe und haben ein neues Spielzeug entwickelt, dass unsachgemäß genutzt werden wird. Ich kann den Aufnahmebereich vom St. Mungo vor mir sehen. Wir werden all diese Männer haben, die Umhänge tragen, mit nichts darunter außer einem Klatsch-Sauger, der an ihrem Ständer klebt."

Das Sofa beginnt vor unterdrücktem Lachen zu erzittern.

"Kein schöner Anblick", schnaubt Jean zustimmend. „Habt ihr Jungs überhaupt das hygienische Problem bedacht?"

"Äääääh!"

Das ist eine der Gelegenheiten, bei der ich dem Chor zustimme. Das ist eine ekelhafte Vorstellung.

"Du wirst ihn nicht an Zauberscherze verkaufen, bis du herausgefunden hast, wie man den Innenraum reinigen kann", beharrt Ellen. „Aber, das Motto sollte lauten _Für Männer, Die Ihr Quidditch Wirklich, Wirklich Lieben_."

Jetzt lachen wir alle.

* * *

"Damit erscheint der Term Quidditch-Witwe in einem völlig neuen Licht", sagt Ellen geziert.

Wir alle kugeln uns vor Lachen. Die Zwillinge strampeln förmlich auf dem Boden.

Potter sitzt an seinem zweiten Stück von Eli's Käsekuchen mit Schokoladensplittern.

"Ich habe bereits mit Neville darüber gesprochen und er ist einverstanden", sagt Potter mit dem Mund voll köstlich aromatisiertem Frischkäse, saurer Sahne und Schokoladenstückchen, die in die Kruste des Biskuits eingebacken sind.

Ich habe mein Stückchen gegessen und dann die Hälfte von Hermines. Sie ist so gutherziges, in dem sie mir das erlaubt. Ich habe vor, ein Stückchen mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Die Hauselfen sollen ihn analysieren, nachbacken und servieren. Für mich. Ich werde Albus zusehen lassen, während ich ihn esse. Wenn er genügend bettelt, werde ich ihm ein Stückchen erlauben. Minerva darf so viele haben, wie sie möchte.

"Schlachtfeldbeobachter?", kommentiert Tonks. "Ich kann den Nutzen darin erkennen, vor allem weil wir nicht wirklich wissen, wie viel Happy-Sleepy es benötigt, um den Dunklen Lord süchtig zu machen."

"Chester Sommersby hat es vorgeschlagen", sagt George. „Er ist eine wirklich interessante Person."

Jean lehnt sich vor, um ihr Glas vom Tisch zu nehmen. „Sommersby ist ein besserer Stratege als Dumbledore", merkt sie an.

"Ist er?", fragt Ron Weasley. „Ich habe niemals von ihm gehört, bis er dem Strategiekomitee beigetreten ist."

"Er war ausschlaggebend in unserem Kampf gegen Grindelwald, aber das wisst ihr bereits. Was die meisten Leute nicht wissen, ist dass er eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Koordination der Gefangennahme von Rasputin gespielt hat", erklärt Remus. „Er hatte nichts zu tun mit den berühmten Vorkommnissen, als Rasputin angeblich vergiftet, erschossen, erschlagen und ertränkt wurde. Das wurde von einer Gruppe Muggel schlecht gehandhabt. Der Körper, den sie aus dem Fluss gezogen haben, war nicht der von Rasputin, aber sie haben es behauptet, damit sie den Ruhm für sein Verschwinden einheimsen konnten."

"Rasputin hatte sich versteckt und wurde von einem Team, das von Sommersby angeführt wurde, gesucht. Als er bemerkte, dass Zauberer nach ihm suchen, ist Rasputin geflüchtet. Es hat sechs Monate gedauert, bis man ihn in Südamerika gefunden hat."

Ich übernehme die Geschichte.

"Rasputin war der Inbegriff des Dunklen Lord-Models", erzähle ich Potter. „Er hat Dinge mit sich angestellt, die es sehr schwer gemacht haben, ihn zu töten. Er ist nicht soweit gegangen wie der Dunkle Lord es jetzt getan hat. Rasputins Erscheinungsbild war immer noch menschlich. Sommersby hat mir erzählt, dass Rasputins Augen rot waren und er einen Glamour verwendet hat, um sie vor den Muggeln zu verstecken."

Potter richtet sich auf und schaut überrascht.

„Denken Sie, dass der Dunkle Lord dort angesetzt hat, wo Rasputin aufgehört hat?", fragt er.

"Es ist fast sicher, dass er das getan hat", sagt Jean.

"Also, wie haben sie ihn getötet?", fragt Ron.

"Sie haben es nicht", sagt Jean. „Er wurde von einem Dementor geküsst. Seine Hülle wurde von der russischen Zaubererregierung aufbewahrt. Sie ist noch immer am Leben, irgendwo in ihrem Zauberergefängnis in Sibirien."

„Meinen Sie das im Ernst?", keucht Potter. „Ich dachte, dass es nur eine Geschichte im _Der Klitterer_ gewesen ist."

"Nein", sagt Jean. "Sie haben versucht, die Hülle mehrere Male zu exekutieren, aber nichts hat funktioniert."

"Ich glaub, mich tritt ein Pferd", sagt George in Erstaunen.

"Gibt ihm den Klatsch-Sauger", murmelt Ellen trocken mit rollenden Augen.

Jetzt muss wieder jeder lachen.

* * *

Draco kniet auf dem Boden gegenüber von Potter und jeder sieht zu ihnen hin. Vielleicht weil die Karte, die Draco gezeichnet hat, zwischen ihnen liegt.

"Es macht absoluten Sinn, dass die Schlachtfeldbeobachter sich aus dem Kampf heraushalten", sagt Draco und klingt viel zu sehr nach einem amerikanischen Teenager. Er lässt seinen Zeigefinger über die Karte gleiten, die Grenze des südlichsten Hügels zeigend.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er den Hügel, der am weitesten im Norden liegt, auswählen wird", sagt Draco. „Er möchte, dass niemand das Leuchtfeuer sieht und die nächsten Straßen in dem Gebiet liegen im Norden. Im Süden gibt es nur Farmland, soweit das Auge reicht. Ich wette, dass er diesen Hügel auswählen wird."

"Wenn die Bodentruppen am Fuße des Hügels ankommen", fährt er fort, "sollten die Schlachtfeldbeobachter sich trennen und um den Hügel herum gehen und auf diese Seite kommen." Draco zeigt auf den westlichen Rand des Hügels. „Das wird die Beobachter von der Haupttruppe entfernen, aber den Hang kann man hinauf klettern. Wir haben ein paar abgestorbene Bäume aus diesem Gebiet entfernt und es ist frei genug für ein Leuchtfeuer, ohne das Nutzholz in Brand zu stecken."

Tonks kniet sich neben ihn. Sie wird das Team der Beobachter anführen und plant ihre Strategie.

"Also müssen wir auf die Westseite des Hügels gelangen, aber nur, wenn das Leuchtfeuer dort ist", merkt sie an und zeigt auf den ersten Hügel. „Was ist, wenn er einen der anderen Hügel auswählt?"

"Der erste Hügel ist der höchste", kommentiere ich. „Deshalb ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er ihn auswählen wird, aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für dramatische Effekte. Die anderen zwei Hügel blockieren die Sicht auf den ersten, wenn man vom Norden aus schaut."

"Wenn er einen der anderen zwei Hügel auswählt", sagt Draco, "geht zu den Westhängen von einem von ihnen und ihr werdet hinaufklettern können, ohne die Pfade benutzen zu müssen."

"Der Schlüssel wird sein, dem Feind auszuweichen, wann immer es möglich ist", weist Jean an. „Verteidigt euch, natürlich. Aber, wenn ihr nicht angreift und es genügend andere gibt, die es tun, werden die Todesser alle Hände voll zu tun haben."

"Der schwierigste Part wird sein, schnell genug in Position zu kommen, damit wir die frühen Treffer sehen können", sagt Hermine. „Wir könnten leicht die ersten vier oder fünf Treffer verpassen, während wir uns positionieren."

"Deshalb haben wir an Kurzdistanz-Portschlüsseln gearbeitet", sagt Mike. „Sie sollten vier bis sechs Minuten verkürzen, als wenn man über offenes Gelände läuft."

"Wir verzaubern sie so, dass sie niemanden in einen Baum oder Busch klatschen lassen", ergänzt Mark, Hermines nächster Frage zuvor kommend.

"Was uns zu der Frage zurückbringt, ob vier Beobachter ausreichen oder ob die Beobachter sich aufteilen", verkündet Tonks. „Unter den richtigen Umständen kann ich sehen, wo das Team sich in zwei aufteilen müsste."

"Wenn ihr euch in einem Kampf gegen irgendeinen Todesser wiederfindet", sagt Potter. „Ein ausreichender Grund, sich aufzuteilen."

"Dein Team wird also aus Tonks, Hermine, Neville und wahrscheinlich Seamus bestehen, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe", sagt Ron.

Ich glaube, das Weasleykontingent hat entschieden, ihre Mutter von der Liste zu streichen. Sie kann wahrscheinlich später überzeugt werden oder Teil der Wache der medizinischen Station sein. Die wichtige Sache ist, dass Potter Tonks überzeugt hat, die Schlachtfeldbeobachter anzuführen und Tonks Hermine überzeugt hat.

Ich musste kein Wort sagen und habe Hermine sogar bezüglich ihrer Duellierfähigkeiten gelobt, als Jean sie für fit fürs Schlachtfeld erklärt hat. Ich kann es mir leisten, großzügig zu sein, wenn ich meinen Willen durchgesetzt habe.

"Dann ist es abgemacht", sagt Potter.

Ich schulde Potter eine Flasche von Lucius Feuerwhisky. Ich könnte ihm auch zwei geben.

* * *

"Die Möbel für die möblierten Appartements werden diese Woche ankommen", sagt Draco, als er uns eines von den Zweizimmerappartements in der zweiten Etage zeigt. Im Moment steht es voll mit Extra-Betten für die Weasleys und meine Slytherins. Ich vermute, das Schnarchgeräusch hinter einer der Schlafzimmertüren kommt von Charlie Weasley.

"Wann werden deine Mieter eintreffen?", frage ich.

"Vierzehn werden nach Avalon für die Sommervorlesungen kommen, somit werden sie sehr früh um den 1. Juli eintreffen", sagt Draco. „Die Vorlesungen beginnen am sechsten."

Vorausgesetzt, alles verläuft so wie geplant. Vorausgesetzt, Draco überlebt und es geht ihm gut.

Es gibt keinen Grund, diese Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

"Ich würde euch gern das Dach morgen früh zeigen", sagt Draco und geleitet uns in Richtung Foyer. „Ich überlege, eine Dachterrasse anzulegen. In der Stadt gibt es nicht genügend Grünflächen."

Als wir das Appartement verlassen wollen, können wir Ronald Weasleys leicht angetrunkene Stimme aus dem Flur durch die geöffnete Tür vernehmen.

"Es ist nur eine Phase", sagt Weasley. „Genauso wie damals, als wir unsere Haare im vierten Schuljahr haben wachsen lassen und dann im fünften kurzgeschnitten haben."

"Ich denke, es ist viel mehr als eine Phase", sagt Potter und klingt nüchtern. „Ich würde es sein lassen, wenn ich du wäre."

Hermine hält ihre Hand hoch und wir halten inne, um zu lauschen.

"Aber Merlin, es ist _Snape_", sagt Weasley angewidert. „Ich gebe zu, dass er nicht so böse ist, wie wir gedacht haben, aber es ist immer noch _Snape_ und es ist Hermine, über die wir sprechen."

So, ich bin also eine Phase? Anscheinend denkt Hermine das nicht. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren. Draco hat sein Pokergesicht aufgesetzt und beobachtet Hermine mit großem Interesse.

"Sie wird über ihn hinwegkommen", sagt Weasley wehleidig. „Er wird ihrer überdrüssig werden und sie fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Er ist ein Todesser und nur Merlin weiß, was er unter Vergnügen versteht. Sie wird klüger werden und erkennen, dass sie das nette Mädchen von nebenan ist und er nicht.

"Ich hoffe, dass Snape nicht anfängt zu denken, er sei das nette Mädchen von nebenan", erwidert Potter. „In dem Outfit würde er nicht gut aussehen."

Weasley wird bald erfahren, wie _er_ in dem Outfit aussieht. Ich will mich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als Hermine vor mich tritt.

"Du weißt, was ich meine ", sagt Weasley abfällig,

"Denkst du wirklich, dass sie sich dir zuwenden wird, wenn sie zu dieser erstaunlichen Erkenntnis gelangt?", fragt Potter bissig.

"Nah", seufzt Weasley. "Sie wird sich für Bill interessieren. Man kann sehen, dass er für sie entbrannt ist."

"Er gibt beiden Deckung, damit sie ein wenig Zeit mit einander verbringen können", schnaubt Potter. „Das ist kein Entbrennen, es ist mehr wie eine Verhüllung."

Hermine tritt in die Mitte des Türrahmens, was Weasley und Potter abrupt zum Stehen bringt.

"Du denkst, ich mache eine Phase durch?", fragt sie aufgebracht.

Hermine sticht Weasley mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust. Mehrfach.

Weasley ist klug genug, beschämt drein zu schauen und zurück zu weichen. Er sieht über ihre Schulter und erblickt mich direkt hinter ihr. In seinem Ausdruck spiegelt sich Panik wieder. Ich vermute, dass er sich gerade fragt, wann der Fluch ihn treffen wird.

"Ich werde Severus verlassen, sobald in meinem Kopf wieder Klarheit herrscht?"

Stich.

"Hermine?", protestiert Weasley.

Stich.

"Er wird mich fallen lassen, weil ich nicht interessant genug für ihn bin?"

Stich.

"Es ist seine Schuld", sagt Weasley und zeigt auf mich.

Ich lege meine Hand auf mein Herz. Ich bin tatsächlich getroffen. Grins.

"Er nutzt offensichtlich deine Gutmütigkeit aus", beharrt Weasley.

"Bullshit", verkündet Hermine.

Potter und Draco tauschen amüsierte Blicke aus.

"Du hast keine Ahnung", sagt sie und führt den nächsten Stich nicht aus.

Weasley tut sein bestes, um reif auszusehen. Vielleicht sogar weise. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gleich etwas Tiefsinniges sagen wird.

"Ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen, dass deine Freunde für dich da sind, egal was passiert."

"Oh, dass ist eine kühne Aussage, Ronald Bilius Weasley", schreit Hermine, als sie in der Tasche ihrer Umhänge herumwühlt. „Ich würde dir gern etwas geben, über das du nachdenken kannst, du riesiger Idiot."

Hermine hält ein Fläschchen des Virgo Curato in der Hand.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich wie einen Bruder liebe?", schreit sie und klingt nicht danach, als würde sie ihn in diesem Moment überhaupt lieben.

"Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Stich. Ein anscheinend harter Stich und Weasley zuckt.

"Hör auf, mich zu stechen", winselt er und reibt seine Brust.

Hermine schnappt sich seine Hand und klatscht das Fläschchen hinein.

"Das wirkt am besten, wenn er direkt in die Hand der Person platziert wird, die ihn verwenden wird. Severus und ich haben ihn hergestellt und ich gebe ihn dir."

"Was ist das?", fragt Weasley verwirrt.

"Es ist ein Heilungstrank", antwortet Hermine und sticht ihm wieder in die Brust.

"AUTSCH!"

"Er muss von zwei Menschen in einem speziellen Ritual hergestellt werden", schnaubt Hermine. „Er kann nur von jemand verwendet werden, wenn wenigstens eine Person dieser beiden etwas für ihn empfindet. Du wirst herausfinden, was es ist. Vielleicht musst du in einem Buch nachsehen. Du weißt, was das ist. Die Hogwarts-Bibliothek ist voll mit ihnen. Diejenigen, die du benötigen könntest, besitzen keine Bilder von Quidditch."

Hermine sticht ihn noch mal in die Brust und dreht sich dann so schnell um, dass ihr Haar Weasley ins Gesicht schlägt.

"Draco", bellt sie. "Komm her."

Da ich kein Narr bin, trete ich zur Seite, damit Draco vortreten kann. Er steht aufmerksam da, neben mir. Hermine hält mir ein Fläschchen entgegen. Ich nehme ihre Hand, zusammen mit dem Fläschchen. Hermines Gesicht erhellt sich, meine Absicht verstehend.

"Halte deine Hand vor", weist Hermine Draco an. Er schaut überrascht und gehorcht. Hermine und ich platzieren das Fläschchen in Dracos Hand.

Dracos Hand schließt sich darum. Er schaut auf, seine Augen gehen zwischen uns hin und her.

"Danke", sagt er, seine Stimme geladen mit Emotion. Natürlich weiß Draco, was dieser Trank bedeutet.

Hermine lächelt und hält Draco ihre Arme entgegen und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Weasley schnaubt im Hintergrund als Draco sie zurück umarmt. Genauso schnell lässt Hermine Draco los, schnappt sich meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. Sie schiebt Weasley mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite, damit wir durch die Tür treten können.

"Gute Nacht, Harry und Draco", ruft Hermine bedeutungsvoll über ihre Schulter zurück zu ihren Freunden.

Ich ziehe an ihrem Arm, damit sie langsamer wird. Als ich neben Hermine bin, lege ich ihre Hand in meine Ellenbeuge.

"Du weißt, dass das Anschreien von Weasley keinen Anstand hatte", merke ich an.

"Ich bin es leid, seinen Ansichten gerecht zu werden", beschwert sie sich, viel ruhiger als zuvor. „Ron hält an Meinungen fest, die entstanden sind, als wir Kinder waren und will sie nicht aufgeben, egal welche Realität sich ihm gezeigt hat. Wenn er wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden möchte, muss er sich bemühen, wie einer zu denken."

Ich kann dem nichts entgegen setzen. Abgesehen davon bin ich müde und möchte ins Bett. Wir erreichen die Treppe und sehen Jean und Mike, Ellen und Mark, Remus und Tonks vor uns auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen.

Von der Etage über uns ertönt ein hämmerndes Geräusch.

"Was ist das?", fragt Tonks.

Jean und Hermine beginnen zu lachen. Was wissen sie, was ich nicht weiß?

Das hämmernde Geräusch ist lauter, der Klang vibriert durch die Treppe.

"Sie müssen das falsche Appartement genommen haben", sagt Hermine, die Worte sind kaum zwischen dem Schnauben zu verstehen.

Das würde auf jeden Fall den Rhythmus des Pochens erklären.

Potter kommt den Flur entlang gerannt, gefolgt von Weasley und Draco. Zauberstäbe herausgezogen und bereit.

"Werden wir angegriffen?", fragt er mit gedämpfter Dringlichkeit. Weasley und Draco kommen hinter ihm zum Stoppen.

"Nicht wirklich", sagt Jean, nach vorne übergebeugt vor Lachen. „Ich glaube, die Sinne von jemand sind unter Beschuss."

Das Hämmern hört abrupt auf.

"Weiß jemand, wo Roger und Limnoreia hingegangen sind?", fragt Mike.

"Sie sind im Appartement, an dessen Tür Marks und Ellens Name steht", sagt Hermine und wischt sich Tränen von ihrer Wange.

Ellen sieht zu Jean.

"Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast?", fragt sie, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Weil Jean immer etwas damit zu tun hat", sagt Mark fröhlich. „Ich hätte das Schlafzimmer nach jeglichen Streichen untersucht, bevor ich mich diesem Bett genähert hätte."

"Kluger Mann", verkündet Mike.

"Ich frage mich, ob Roger und Limnoreia überhaupt realisiert haben, was passiert ist?", fragt Tonks.

Die Frage wird beantwortet, als ein hyänenähnlicher Schrei vom Flur über uns ertönt.

"JEAN LAMB, WO BIST DU?"

* * *

Für dieses Mal habe ich beschlossen, ein Gentleman zu sein. Ich habe die Dusche aufgesucht, damit ich sauber bin, wenn wir ins Bett gehen.

Den Dunst vom Spiegel wischend, betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild. Zu der einen und anderen Seite drehend, wird meine Meinung bestätigt. Wenn ich müde bin, sind die Linien viel tiefer, vor allem die um meine Augen.

Vielleicht akzeptiert Hermine, das ich heute Nacht einfach zu müde für Aktivitäten bin. Immerhin ist es 24 Stunden her, seit ich geschlafen habe. Wenn sie geduscht hat und ins Bett kommt, werde ich schon schlafen.

Vielleicht bin ich ein Feigling. Ich möchte einfach nicht erklären, warum mir heute Nacht nicht danach ist. Wenn wir aufgewacht sind, wird der Impotenz vortäuschende Trank nicht mehr wirken.

Hoffe ich.

Dann werde ich Hermine von Ima LeDrox erzählen müssen.

Nach dem Sex, nicht vorher. Wenn ich es ihr vorher sage, wird es vielleicht keinen Sex danach geben.

Seufz.

tbc

* * *

_Wird Severus momentan sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt werden? Auflösung folgt im nächsten Kapitel. ;O)_


	98. Kapitel 98

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Viele Grüße an Minnie, puschelcat und Hexchen. Danke für eure Reviews! ;O)_

_Und besonders liebe Grüße an iome!_

**

* * *

**_**98. Kapitel:**_

**13. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 7 Tage, 12 Stunden und 5 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Severus schläft noch. Nicht überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, wie erschöpft er letzte Nacht gewesen ist. Es war 3 Uhr nachts bevor wir ins Bett gekommen sind, somit muss er mindestens 24 Stunden nicht geschlafen haben, wenn man die Zeitdifferenz zwischen Chicago und Schottland beachtet.

Er hat fest geschlafen, als ich ins Bett gekommen bin. Soviel zu der Verführungskraft meines beigefarbenen Satinnachtkleids.

Es ist schön, hier zu liegen. Ich liege auf meiner Seite, sehe aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster und Severus ist an meinen Rücken gekuschelt. Unglücklicherweise kann man nicht mehr sehen als die Mauersteine des Appartementgebäudes nebenan. Wenigstens sind die Fenster nicht auf einer Höhe mit unseren, somit schaue ich nicht in das Schlafzimmer von jemand anderem und umgekehrt. Wenigstens hat mein Wohnzimmer einen netten Ausblick auf die großen Bäume im Hinterhof.

Severus ist an mich geschmiegt. Sein Arm liegt über meiner Hüfte und seine Beine liegen direkt hinter meinen. Ich habe mein Haar nach oben gezogen, damit es über das Kissenende fällt. Es ist angenehmer, so zu schlafen und Severus wird seinen Mund nicht mit meiner wilden und wuscheligen Mähne voll haben.

Ich kann seinen Atem an meinem Nacken spüren. Ich mag es. Das macht es schwerer, hier still zu liegen. Ich würde mich gern umdrehen und ihn aufwecken.

Da wir gestern bis spät in der Nacht auf waren, ist es immer noch sehr früh. Laut der Uhr auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett ist es erst kurz nach 9 Uhr. Ich schulde Bill einiges, weil er zugestimmt hat, die Imitation von Professor Snape wieder zu übernehmen. Er deckt Severus in Hogwarts, damit wir diese Zeit mit einander verbringen können.

Ich gähne und schließe meine Augen. Ich kann Severus Atem an meinem Nacken spüren und die Bewegung seiner Brust und seines Unterleibes gegen meinen Rücken, wenn er atmet.

**

* * *

Severus**

Hermine schläft noch. Keine Überraschung, wenn man bedenkt, wie erschöpft sie letzte Nacht gewesen ist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann sie ins Bett gekommen ist, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, bevor sie fertig mit Duschen war.

Das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum ich letzte Nacht nicht gekonnt hätte.

_Apropos, mein Liebling, ich habe gestern einen Impotenztrank eingenommen, als ich vom Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde. Es ist mein Standardvorgehen für den Fall, dass von mir erwartet wird, an Gruppenvergewaltigungen teilzunehmen._

Diesen Teil darf ich ihr auf keinen Fall erzählen. Ich werde ihr von Ima LeDrox berichten.

_Apropos, mein Liebling, es gibt eine attraktive Todesserin, die versucht, mich zu verführen und an einer Heirat interessiert ist. Der Impotenztrank ist außerdem als Abschreckungsmittel für sie vorgesehen. Ich hoffe, ihr Interesse abwenden zu können._

Das sollte funktionieren. Ich denke, dass ich zuerst mit Hermine schlafen sollte, bevor ich ihr von Ima erzähle.

Ich verändere meine Position, damit die Blutzirkulation in meinem Arm wieder einsetzt.

Es ist kurz nach 10 Uhr und Bill spielt mich in Hogwarts. Wir haben noch Stunden für uns.

Ich gähne und schließe meine Augen.

**

* * *

Hermine**

Ich bewege mich vorsichtig, damit ich Severus nicht wecke. Es war schwierig genug, aus dem Bett zu kommen, damit ich auf Toilette gehen konnte. Wieder ins Bett und unter seinen Arm zu gelangen, ohne ihn zu wecken, könnte fast unmöglich sein.

Bewege das rechte Bein vorsichtig nach rechts, gefolgt vom linken Bein. Langsam die Hüfte verlagern. Hebe Severus rechten Arm an und platziere ihn vorsichtig über die Hüfte. Ziehe die Decke mit der rechten Hand hoch, bis über die Schulter. Lege den Kopf aufs Kissen.

Severus hat ein Auge geöffnet, beobachtet mich. So viel zu Heimlichkeit.

Aber da er wach ist…

Ich greife herüber und streiche sein Haar zurück. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn dazu bewegen könnte, sein Haar wachsen zu lassen? Limnoreia hatte so viel Spaß beim Spielen mit Rogers Haar gestern. Seines reicht bis zu Rückenmitte.

Severus Haar fühlt sich weich und babygleich an. Er könnte mein Shampoo verwendet haben, weshalb sein Haar die Wirkungen der Magie darin zeigen sollte. Ich muss abwarten, was es bei seinem Haar bewirkt. Es hat mein krauses Haar weich, schimmernd gemacht und mit größeren Locken als Krause.

Severus ergreift meine Hand und zieht sie zu seinen Lippen. Er küsst jeden meiner Finger, schiebt meinen kleinen Finger in seinen Mund und erkundet ihn mit seiner Zunge.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass mein kleiner Finger direkt mit meinem Rückgrat verbunden ist.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwidert er in diesem lieblichen, verführerischen Bariton. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich meine Zähne putzen werde, bevor ich dich langsam, ganz langsam lieben werde."

Oh, dieses Versprechen in seiner Stimme.

"In diesem Fall bin ich bereit, dich aus dem Bett gehen zu lassen", flüstere ich neckend.

„Hältst du meinen Platz frei?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

* * *

**Severus**

Die Notwendigkeiten sind erledigt. Ich habe meine Zähne geputzt und mein Atem ist frisch. Ich habe mein Gesicht und meine Hände gewaschen, mich rasiert und mein Haar gekämmt. Es schimmert erstaunlicherweise und ist nicht so fettig wie gewöhnlich. Es muss an Hermines Shampoo liegen. Sogar der Trocknungszauber hat besser funktioniert.

Ich fühle mich gut, denn das denken an Hermine und meinen geplanten Angriff auf ihre Sinne haben bewirkt, dass die fragliche Gegend sich zusammengezogen hat. Der Impotenztrank hat seine Wirkung verloren und sollte meiner Leistung nicht in die Quere kommen. Es ist anderthalb Monate her, seit wir mit einander geschlafen haben. Ich bin darauf bedacht, eine Gelegenheit zu haben, dass zu wiederholen.

Es ist wahr, Abstinenz lässt die Sehnsucht und andere Dinge wachsen.

**

* * *

Hermine**

Mein beigefarbenes Satinnachtkleid liegt irgendwo auf dem Fußboden.

Ich möchte Severus bei seiner Rückkehr mit einer provokativen Pose willkommen heißen. Sowie er den Raum verlassen hatte, habe ich das Fenster geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen, den Geräuschunterdrückungszauber gesprochen, das Bett zurechtgemacht, mein Haar gekämmt, mein Nachtkleid zurechtgerückt, dass es mein Dekolletee zeigt (so wie es ist) und mich im Bett in meiner besten Komm-hierher-Pose platziert.

Wenigstens denke ich, dass es eine Komm-hierher-Pose ist. Es funktionierte immer im Kino und in den Romanen, die Lavender laut vorgelesen hat, nur um mich zu ärgern.

Da Severus jede Absicht hatte, die körperliche Seite unserer Beziehung heute Morgen zu vertiefen, war er empfänglich für die visuelle Anregung.

Mit nichts als einem lüsternen Lächeln bekleidet, klettert er zurück ins Bett, mit einer viel katzenähnlicheren Anmut als Krummbein jemals gezeigt hat. Severus schafft es in die Nähe meiner Füße und lässt seine Hand auf meinem Knöchel ruhen. Meine Haut kribbelt, als er mit seiner Hand langsam an meiner Wade zu meinem Knie empor wandert, das Nachtkleid mit sich ziehend. Ich verlagere meine Haltung, damit ich in einer einladenden Position auf dem Rücken liege.

Ich greife vor, um seine andere Hand zu nehmen und ihn näher an mich heranzuziehen.

Severus verliert das Gleichgewicht, als ich seine Hand ergreife und fällt auf mich. Es ist eine kleine Drängelei, aber wir beide lachen und nutzen unser kleines Gerangel aus, um mein Nachtkleid auszuziehen, das Severus über seine Schulter wirft. Der Ellenbogenstoß, den ich gegen meine Rippen erhalte, ist purer Zufall. Er lässt den dumpfen Schmerz mit einem Kuss und Zauber verschwinden.

Jetzt können wir zur Sache kommen.

Severus liegt auf mir und ich hebe meinen Kopf vom Kopfkissen, um ihn zu küssen. Er senkt seinen Kopf, um mich zur selben Zeit zu küssen.

Klatsch.

"Autsch!", sagt Severus sofort, nachdem wir mit unseren Köpfen aneinander gestoßen sind. „Das ist nicht das, was ich als Vorspiel geplant habe."

"Es tut mir leid", flüstere ich, die schmerzende Stelle an meiner Stirn reibend. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu küssen."

"Wenn das so ist", erwidert Severus grinsend, "mach weiter."

Ich greife hoch und umschließe sein Gesicht, um es still zu halten. Severus kooperiert und lässt mich sein Gesicht zu mir ziehen und es für einen perfekten Kuss positionieren.

Seine Lippen mögen ziemlich schmal sein, aber Größe und Form sind nicht so wichtig wie das, was man mit ihnen anstellt. Severus übernimmt das Küssen. Knabbert. Saugt ein wenig an meiner Unterlippe. Neckt mich mit seiner Zunge, bis ich meinen Mund öffne.

Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir beide heute Morgen unsere Zähne geputzt haben.

Ich beschließe, unglaublich mutig zu sein und lasse meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll. Die Beschaffenheit seiner Zunge wird mir langsam vertraut und ich gleite über seine Mundoberseite.

Wenn ich das Geräusch richtig interpretiere, mag er das. Das, oder ich habe seinen Würgreflex ausgelöst. Ich ziehe meine Zunge besser von diesem Bereich weg, nur für den Fall. Würgen während des Küssens ist nicht romantisch.

Als nächstes erkunde ich seine Zähne. Der rechte, obere, zweite Bikuspidal ist am Ende etwas rau. Severus muss sich irgendwann ein Stück von dem Zahn abgebrochen haben. Ich frage mich, ob er einen Zahnarzt aufgesucht hat?

Er übernimmt erneut die Führung. Severus hebt seinen Kopf und positioniert sich für einen weiteren Kuss neu.

Severus erkundet meinen Mund mit seiner Zunge. Es ist aufregend, aber chaotisch. Was soll ich mit der Spucke in meinem Mund machen, während seine Zunge darin ist? Würde er es bemerken, wenn ich schlucke? Merlin, was ist, wenn ich seine Zunge verschlucke?

Ich werde von Severus gerettet, in dem er damit fortfährt, mein Kinn zu küssen und sich seinen Weg zu meinem Hals bahnt.

Das mag ich viel mehr als die Zungen.

Was tut er meinem Hals mit seiner Zunge an?

Es ist aufregend, seine nackte Haut gegen meine Brüste zu spüren, wenn er sich bewegt und den Teil, das ein spezielles Interesse an meinem rechten Oberschenkel zu haben scheint.

Meine Hände wandern über seine nackten Schultern, als mein linker Ringfinger eine Erhebung entdeckt. Ich frage mich, ob das ein Muttermal ist? Ich muss das später überprüfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein Hautkrebs ist. Severus ist kaum in der Sonne, schon gar nicht ohne Hemd. Was ist, wenn er einen schlimmen Sonnenbrand als Kind erlitten hat? Er hat wohl niemals irgendeine Art von Sonnenschutz verwendet.

Oh, das ist gut. Severus hat sich seinen Weg entlang meines Halses zu der Vertiefung zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen gebahnt. Er küsst die Beuge und leckt sie mit seiner Zunge. Er muss diesen Punkt wirklich mögen, weil er viel leckt.

Manchmal leckt Krummbein mein Handgelenk mehrmals. Wenn er es zu lange leckt, wird es taub.

Severus mag den Punkt wirklich.

Es wird taub, deshalb werde ich die Dinge voran treiben, in dem ich hinunter und seinen Hintern ergreife.

Ich denke, das war ein echtes Genussstöhnen und Severus hat für einen Augenblick dieses Lecken unterbrochen. Ich knete seine Backen für eine Weile und meine rechte Hüfte bekommt intensivere Aufmerksamkeit von dem speziellen Teil seiner Anatomie.

Er genießt es wirklich und verlagert sein Interesse weiter südlich.

Ich mag, was er mit meinen Brüsten macht. Ich drücke meinen Rücken durch, um ihn zu animieren, weiter zu machen.

Ich ziehe mich abrupt zurück, als Severus ein wenig zu hart zwickt. Er kümmert sich mit extra Aufmerksamkeit um diese Brust, um es wieder gut zu machen, aber ich wette, ich werde nachher einen blauen Fleck haben.

Zeit, dass ich aktiv werde. Ich rolle mich auf Severus, meine Hände und Lippen sehr beschäftigt dabei haltend. Er stöhnt als ich meinen Weg hinunter zu seinem Nabel streichle und küsse. Ich bin erleichtert, keine Fussel zu finden.

Meine Haut kribbelt, als seine Hände meinen Rücken streicheln. Er zuckt, als ich versehentlich sein linkes Knie mit meinem rechten Knie treffe. Ein paar Küsse, Streicheleinheiten und saugen an der Haut in seiner Kniekehle und alles ist wieder gut.

Die Dinge werden intensiver.

Es ist schwer, zu denken, ich möchte nur fühlen.

Wir rollen uns wieder herum und sind bereit.

Oh, dieses Gefühl, an den Platz zu gleiten.

Bewegung. Severus bewegt sich.

Mach weiter.

Ich muss ihn ein wenig aufpäppeln. Seine Hüftknochen werden blaue Flecken hinterlassen.

Jetzt fühlt es sich unglaublich an.

"Härter…"

"Mehr?"

"Ja, ja, ja."

Er bewegt sich schneller. Nichts zählt, außer zu fühlen.

Ausgenommen diese Hüftsache.

Mehr. Härter.

Mehr. Härter.

"Mehr. Härter."

Es gibt mehr.

Oh, härter.

Severus spannt sich an.

"Unngggggggggggh!"

Oh.

Oh.

Das hat abrupt geendet.

Ich denke, ich wäre gekommen, wenn es länger angedauert hätte.

Er ist auf mir zusammengebrochen, schwitzend, keuchend und nach Atem ringend.

Das war alles sehr nett, aber es war schneller vorbei als mir lieb war. Es ist, als ob ich komplett nackt bin, vollkommen bereit und nichts passiert.

Severus rollt von mir herunter. Er greift rüber und beginnt mich an diesem Ort zu berühren, der sich ziemlich enttäuscht angefühlt hat.

Besser.

Viel besser.

Mehr.

Nicht so hart.

"Zu hart."

Besser.

Kreisende Bewegungen.

Mehr.

Oh.

Oh.

„Oooooooooooh, jaaaaaaaaa…"

* * *

**Severus**

Das Danach ist sehr angenehm, vor allem mit Hermine in meinen Armen.

Ich hatte nicht geplant, das Danach zu erreichen, bevor Hermine kommt. Ich wollte, dass alles langsam und sehr gut zeitlich abgestimmt erfolgt. _Koordiniert._ Stattdessen konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Es ist _Wochen_ her und sie hat sich so gut angefühlt.

So viel dazu, Salazar Slytherin im Schlafzimmer zu sein.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er niemals…zu früh gekommen ist. Oder niemals jemandem davon erzählt hat. Diese Tatsache wurde bestimmt niemals in irgendeiner Biografie erwähnt, die ich über ihn gelesen habe. Anne Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw haben es ebenso wenig erwähnt. Nicht gerade ein Thema, mit dem man prahlen würde. Auch wenn Anne Slytherin ziemlich erbost über Salazar gewesen ist, als sie seine Affaire mit Rowena entdeckt hat. Sie wäre vielleicht versucht gewesen, eine Enthüllung zu schreiben, wenn es so etwas vor tausend Jahren gegeben hätte.

Ich bewege mich und verlagere Hermines Kopf, damit sie besser an meiner Schulter liegen kann.

Hermine ist noch unerfahren, somit könnte sie vielleicht nicht bemerkt haben…

Wen versuche ich zum Narren zu halten? Auch wenn sie ziemlich unerfahren ist, hat sie wahrscheinlich alles gelesen, was das Avalon College in seiner Bibliothek zu bieten hat, was mit menschlicher Sexualität zu tun hat.

Ich habe es wieder gut gemacht bei ihr. Sie hatte einen absolut respektablen Orgasmus, wenn auch erst ein paar Minuten nach meinem.

Es ist ärgerlich, trotz alledem.

* * *

**Hermine**

Es hat dieses Mal zwischen uns nicht so gut funktioniert. Während des Virgo Curato-Rituals und dem Rest dieser Nacht war der Sex anders. Es war so, als wenn wir wüssten, wo wir uns berühren müssen, was sich am besten anfühlt und wie man es gegenseitig gut anfühlen lässt.

Bei allem, was ich gelesen und von dem ich gehört habe, ist das erste Mal für eine Frau unangenehm. Zur Hölle, ich habe alles gelesen, von in zwei Teile geteilt zu sein bis kaum ein Zwicken. Mein erstes Mal war mehr in Richtung „kaum ein Zwicken"-Erfahrung.

Ich hatte einen Orgasmus, das erste Mal, als ich Sex hatte. Ich hatte zwei weitere Orgasmen in der Nacht. Beide waren während des Sexs.

Der einzige Grund, warum ich dieses Mal einen Orgasmus hatte, war weil Severus daran gearbeitet hat, nachdem für ihn alles vorbei gewesen war. Er wusste, dass ich es noch nicht geschafft hatte und fragte nicht, ob er es tun sollte. Ich bin froh, dass er die Initiative gezeigt hat und ich nicht bitten musste.

Severus bewegt sich ein wenig, damit ich meinen Kopf viel bequemer an seiner Schulter legen kann.

Es macht keinen Sinn, dass es dieses Mal unbeholfener war und das erste Mal nicht, außer es hatte etwas mit dem Virgo-Curato-Ritual zu tun.

* * *

**Severus**

Warum war es, als wir das erste Mal mit einander geschlafen, so viel einfacher? Alles verlief wie geschmiert. Es war, als wenn ich genau wüsste, wo ich sie berühren muss und wie ich sie zufrieden stelle. Es war nichts von der Tollpatschigkeit da, die normalerweise vorhanden ist, wenn ein Paar das erste Mal miteinander schläft.

Dieses Mal haben wir unsere Köpfe aneinander gestoßen, die Ellenbogen kamen in den Weg, Hermine hat mein Knie geschlagen und ich habe fast in Hermines Nippel gebissen, als sie mich erschreckt hat.

Dieses Mal bin ich zu früh gekommen.

Ich bin niemals zu früh gekommen.

Also nicht seit diesem bestimmten, peinlichen Ereignis. Aber ich war siebzehn zu der Zeit. Teenager sind nicht bekannt für ihr Durchhaltevermögen.

Bis Hermine war der Sex, den ich in den letzten zehn Jahren hatte, gemietet. Sie schienen nicht unzufrieden, aber sie könnten es vorgetäuscht haben.

Es macht keinen Sinn, dass es dieses Mal unbeholfener war und das erste Mal nicht, außer es hatte etwas mit dem Virgo-Curato-Ritual zu tun.

Mir fällt auf, dass Hermine und ich uns anstarren.

"Hermine", sage ich vorsichtig.

"Severus?", sagt sie ermunternd.

Ich räuspere mich.

"Ich glaube, dass dieses Mal viel unbeholfener war als unsere erste Nacht zusammen", kommentiere ich.

"So schien es", erwidert sie sanft. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so entspannt war, wie in der Nacht."

"Als wir das Virgo Curato-Ritual durchgeführt haben, wurden wir durch jeden Schritt geleitet", erwidere ich und wähle meine Worte mit Bedacht. „Als das Ritual abgeschlossen war, haben wir es fertig gebracht, in dieser Nacht noch zwei Mal miteinander zu schlafen. Alle drei Male waren gut."

"Alle drei Male waren exzellent", sagt Hermine mit Nachdruck. Sie zieht sich auf einen Ellenbogen hoch und sieht auf mich herunter.

"Dieses Mal war nicht so einfach, wie das in der Nacht", sagt sie und streicht mein Haar zurück. „Es war trotzdem gut. Ich habe es genossen."

Ich fange ihre Hand und stoppe sie. Sie zieht sich etwas zurück, als ich mich herum rolle und hinsetze. Mein Rücken ist ihr zugewandt und ich bevorzuge es, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen, wenn ich das zugebe.

"Es hat nicht genau so aufgehört, wie ich es geplant hatte", gebe ich beschämt zu.

Hermine bewegt sich hinter mich und legt ihre Arme um mich herum. Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass das Gefühl, wie sie an meinen Rücken gepresst ist, die Peinlichkeit meines Geständnisses über meine Verfehlung wert ist.

"Vielleicht nicht", flüstert sie in mein Ohr, "aber ich bin ziemlich befriedigt davon gekommen. Vielleicht müssen wir mehr üben."

Ich glaube, Hermine hat gerade ihre Zunge in mein Ohr gesteckt. Ich kann nicht mehr sprechen, als ihre Zunge ihren Weg zu meinem Ohrläppchen findet und beginnt, daran zu knabbern.

* * *

**Hermine**

Severus schämt sich für das, was passiert ist, aber er ist bereit, darüber zu sprechen. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, hätten sich die meisten Männer weg gerollt und wären eingeschlafen, gleich nachdem sie unter der Bettdecke gefurzt hätten.

Er gibt diese schnurrenden Geräusche von sich, als ich meine Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen gleiten lasse. Das muss auf die Liste von Snapes erogenen Zonen.

Solang ich sein Ohr habe. Im wörtlichen Sinne.

"Ist es möglich, dass das Ritual der Grund war, warum die Dinge das erste Mal so glatt gelaufen sind? Hielt die Magie des Rituals bis nach dem ersten Mal an und machte es möglich, dass die anderen zwei Male so perfekt verliefen?"

"Ich dachte, es war meine Beherrschung der Kunst", schnaubt er und schüttelt seinen Kopf mit Betroffenheit.

Das männliche Ego ist hier involviert. Ich muss taktvoll vorgehen. Wie kann ich das rüberbringen, ohne wie ein Vollidiot dazustehen?

"Wir haben vielleicht etwas magische Hilfe am Anfang gehabt, was für mich wahrscheinlich den größten Unterschied macht, da ich keine Erfahrung hatte." Ich bin bereit, dem Glauben zu schenken. „Von jetzt an werden wir es in altmodischer Weise angehen."

Ich bringe meine Lippen an seinen Hals, während ich mit meiner linken Hand nach seinem Nippel suche.

"Ich weiß, dass du es magst, wenn ich an deinem Ohrläppchen sauge", beginne ich.

"Du magst es, wenn ich meine Hände über deine Beine gleiten lasse, vor allem an der Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel", murmelt er zurück. Er greift hinter sich, um an meine Beine zu gelangen, aber das ist schwierig aufgrund unserer Positionen. Er schnappt sich stattdessen meinen Hintern und zieht mich näher heran.

"Du magst es, deinen Kopf massiert zu bekommen", flüstere ich. Meine Hände folgen dem Beispiel und Severus rollt stöhnend seinen Kopf nach hinten.

"An deinen Zehen zu saugen, erregt dich", sagt Severus und dreht sich herum.

"Oh, ja", erwidere ich und es beginnt überall an mir zu kribbeln.

"Du magst galompharghnarl", murmelt Severus als er mich auf das Bett drückt.

Ich nehme an, ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er genau gesagt hat, da er direkt mit meiner rechten Brust gesprochen hat.

* * *

**Severus**

Ich komme zu Atem.

Dieses Mal lief besser. Ich habe länger ausgehalten. Nicht so lang, wie ich hätte sollen, aber es war besser.

* * *

**Hermine**

Ich komme zu Atem.

Dieses Mal lief besser. Severus hat länger ausgehalten. Nicht so lang, wie er hätte sollen, aber es war besser. Ich entwickle eine intime Beziehung zu seinen Fingern. Ich frage mich, ob ich seine Zunge involviert bekommen kann, wenn dieses frühe Enden weiter geht?

* * *

**Severus**

Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Mut aufgebraucht. Ich werde später mit Hermine über Ima LeDrox sprechen.

* * *

**Hermine**

Wie es scheint, sind wir mit die ersten, die zum Brunch erscheinen. Severus wurde gerade von Zabini und Pucey abgefangen. Ellen und Mark hängen über Kaffee. Remus und Tonks sind bereits gegangen, da sie Dienst hat.

"Ich hasse es, zu fragen", sage ich, es nicht wirklich hassend, zu fragen, „aber wo sind Roger und Limnoreia?"

"Sie sind bereits gegangen", sagt Mark. „Limnoreia sagte, dass sie zurück zu Rogers Wohnung gehen, um Rache an Jean zu planen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie viel Zeit zum Rache schmieden verwenden werden", merkt Ellen an und isst die letzte Ananas von ihrem Obstsalat. „Limnoreia hat einen Krug mit Ahornsirup und die Sprühdose mit Schlagsahne bevor sie gegangen sind vom Tisch genommen."

"Ah, die erste Blüte neuer Liebe", sagt Jean, eine Schale von Dorothy mit einem Lächeln akzeptierend.

"Ich hoffe nur, sie verletzen sich nicht selbst", sagt Ellen philosophisch.

"Ich werde nicht gehen und nachsehen, was sie mit dem angestellt haben, das euer Schlafzimmer hätte sein sollen", erwidert Jean. „Es wird sich in gut einem Tag in Holzkisten und Kosmetiktücher zurückverwandeln."

"Von dem Geräusch, das wir letzte Nacht gehört haben", sagt Ellen, „denke ich, haben sie ein Trampolin heraufbeschworen."

"Ich denke, es war eine Schaukel", ergänzt Mark.

Mike gibt Dorothy detaillierte Anweisungen darüber, wie seine Eier gekocht sein müssen (hartgekocht, glaube ich) und fragt, ob es Fleischpastetchen gibt.

Jean sitzt bereits mit ihren Eiern und Bratkartoffeln. Mark gibt den Roggentoast weiter und beäugt die Eier.

"Die Eidotter sind roh", sagt er.

"Hexen können keine Salmonellen bekommen", sagt sie abwehrend und greift nach dem Pfeffer.

"Nein, aber Zauberer", erwidert Ellen. „Wir bekommen sie nicht in der Weise, wie Muggel, aufgrund unseres Immunsystems."

"Wirklich?", äußere ich. "Das wusste ich nicht."

"Deshalb bevorzuge ich meine Eidotter von allen Seiten durch", sagt Mike und nimmt neben Jean Platz.

"Was ist der Unterschied?", frage ich.

"Salmonellen gehen sehr schnell durch eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer hindurch, im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln", sagt Ellen. „Bei Muggeln sind Salmonellen Bakterien, die Darminfektionen verursachen. Typhus wird von einer Form der Salmonellenbakterien ausgelöst."

"Die kleinen Mistkerle mutieren, wenn sie von einer magischen Person aufgenommen werden", sagt Jean. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir auch das Typhusfieber nicht bekommen."

"In was mutieren sie?", frage ich fasziniert.

"In Hexen", erwidert Ellen und lässt sich von Dorothy Kaffee nachfüllen, "sind sie harmlos und gelangen in natürlicher Weise durch den Körper."

"Die Zauberer haben ein Problem", sagt Jean. „Sie schaden ihnen nicht wirklich. Es ist nur so peinlich."

Ellen und Jean tauschen schelmische Blicke.

"Nicht, dass ich irgendjemand das Essen verderben will", sagt Ellen, "aber du weißt, dass wir alle Milben in unseren Wimpern haben. Sie sind harmlos und bleiben unbemerkt."

"Ja", antworte ich. "Ich habe darüber gelesen."

"Die Salmonellenbakterien haben keine großen Auswirkungen auf den Zauberer, der verdorbenes Essen zu sich nimmt, außer dass er ins Schwitzen kommt", fährt sie fort. „Aber es hat eine bestimmte Auswirkung auf Wimpernmilben."

"Was passiert mit ihnen?", frage ich.

"Wenn sie mit den magisch mutierten Salmonellen infiziert sind, mutieren sie auch", sagt Ellen und kämpft dagegen an, zu lachen. „Sie ziehen sich in Richtung Süden und bewohnen einen anderen Teil des Körpers."

"Sie verwandeln sich in singende Filzläuse", sagt Jean gesprächig, während sie ihre Kartoffeln salzt.

"Singende Filzläuse?", krächze ich.

"Peinlicher als du dir vorstellen kannst", sagt Mark und sieht aus, als erinnere er sich an eine persönliche Erfahrung. „Als ich in Hogwarts war, entwickelte jemand einen Trank, der denselben Effekt hatte. Es ließ die verdammten Dinger mutieren, in den Bereich krabbeln, wo solche Dinger gewöhnlich leben und zu singen beginnen, um kundzutun, dass sie dort sind."

"Was haben sie gesungen?", frage ich erstaunt.

"Irgendeine Musik, die sie gehört haben, während sie Milben in den Wimpern waren", sagt Ellen. „Wenn du Oper magst, singen sie Oper. Wenn du die Beatles magst, singen sie Beatlesmelodien."

"Ihr nehmt mich auf den Arm", behaupte ich.

"Nein", sagt Jean mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Es ist wahr, dass der Trank in Gryffindor entstanden ist, aber es war ein Slytherin, der einen Weg fand, dasselbe Ergebnis mit einem Zauber hervorzurufen."

"Das ist der Grund, warum Lucius Malfoys Schritt Broadwaystücke während des Halloween Balls gesungen hat, als er Schulsprecher gewesen ist", verkündet Ellen und sieht ziemlich sentimental bei der Erinnerung aus. Sie tauscht einen Blick mit Jean, welche mit ihrem Löffel ein paar Mal an ihr Saftglas schlägt, um einen Rhythmus anzustimmen und sie stehen auf und fangen an zu singen.

_Wenn ich eine brandneue Frisur habe  
und meine Wimpern gewellt sind  
schwebe ich, wie die Wolken im Himmel,  
ich genieße es, ein Mädchen zu sein._

_Ich bin eine Frau, durch und durch  
und meine Zukunft, so hoffe ich,  
wird im Zuhause eines mutigen und ungebundenen Mannes sein  
der es genießt, ein Mann zu sein, mit einem Mädchen…wie…mir_

Sie lassen das Lied dramatisch enden und fallen auf ihre Plätze, laut lachend. Was passt, denn wir anderen lachen auch. Ich kann mir Lucius Malfoy genau vorstellen mit einem hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Chor, der von seinen Genitalien aus Melodien vom _The Flower Drum Song_ singt.

"Man kann nicht in Worten beschreiben, wie wütend Narzissa gewesen ist, dass Lucius Läuse hatte", sagt Jean schaubend.

"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie er es erklären konnte, dass er Musik mag, die von Muggeln geschrieben wurde", sagt Mike. „Nachdem sie das gesungen hatten, sangen die Läuse in einem lauten Chor_ Shall We Dance_ aus der _König und ich_."

Dorothy stellt meinen Teller vor mir ab und Severus setzt sich neben mich.

"Ich werde nicht verraten, wer in Slytherin den Singende Filzläuse Zauber entwickelt hat", sagt er mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Ich habe ihn vom Haus verbannt, auch wenn er in Legenden weiterlebt."

Jean grinst und toastet ihm mit ihrem Kaffee zu.

* * *

**Hermine**

Charlie umarmt mich so fest, dass meine Rippen brechen könnten, während er Severus über meine Schulter beäugt, als ich versuche zu atmen.

"Sie werden sich um unser Mädchen kümmern, nicht wahr, Sir?", fragt er, lockert seinen Griff und gibt mir die Möglichkeit, einzuatmen.

"Ich werde mich bemühen", sagt er in einem entschieden überlegenen Ton.

Ich kann fühlen, wie Charlie sich anspannt.

"Nicht jetzt", flüstere ich.

"Dann danach", sagt Charlie und klingt beschützend. „Ich möchte euch beiden für den Trank danken, der meine Hand wieder hergestellt hat."

"Gern geschehen", erwidere ich für uns beide. Charlie lässt los.

"Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie gezeigt haben, dass der Trank seine volle Effektivität hat", kommentiert Severus in einem Ton, der unterstellt, dass es ihm egal ist, ob er funktioniert hat oder nicht. Ich weiß es besser. Severus fühlt sich in die Ecke gedrängt.

Ich sehe Charlie in der Hoffnung an, dass er das Thema für jetzt fallen lässt. Er versteht die Nachricht und sieht mich ziemlich frustriert an. Dann lächelt er und sieht wieder aus wie der attraktive, rothaarige Drachenbändiger, der er ist.

"Bis in einer Woche und einen Tag", sagt er, mich loslassend. Charlie schnappt sich seinen Portschlüssel und tritt in den Transportraum.

* * *

**Hermine**

Die Jungs sitzen am Esszimmertisch und sehen bis auf den letzten Mann miserabel aus. Ich gehe um den Tisch herum und stelle vor jeden einen Antikatertrank. Draco und Harry sehen mich dankbar an. Ron vermeidet den Augenkontakt. Er schaut beschämt. Zabini und Pucey sehen mich misstrauisch an. Als sie sehen, dass die anderen drei trinken ohne sich in große Kanarienvögel zu verwandeln, schlucken sie die Medizin auch. Sie werden munterer, nachdem ihre Kopfschmerzen erstmal weg sind.

"Wo sind George und Fred?", fragt Harry.

"Sie sind vor ein paar Stunden gegangen", erwidere ich. „Charlie ging vor einer Stunde."

"Ich sollte wirklich nicht soviel in der Nacht vor meinem Dienst trinken", murmelt Harry. „Danke für den Antikatertrank."

"Gern geschehen", antworte ich. "Wann musst du anfangen zu arbeiten?"

"In zwei Stunden", sagt Ron und füllt Milch in eine Schüssel mit Captain Crunch Müsli. „Der Zeitunterschied zwischen hier und Großbritannien ist wirklich tödlich."

"Es sind acht Stunden zwischen hier und dort, wo ich wohne", sagt Zabini und sieht angewidert auf Rons Frühstückswahl. Er gähnt. „Ich werde meinen tollen neuen Besen nehmen, ihn schön polieren und dann wieder zurück ins Bett gehen."

Diese bemitleidenswerte Gruppe ist so pathetisch; sie können nicht mal die Kraft aufbringen, Zabini mit ein paar Polierwitzen zu schikanieren.

"Ich wünschte, du könntest bleiben", sagt Draco, halbherzig an einem Toast knabbernd.

"Das wünsche ich mir auch", sagt Zabini. „Wenn das alles vorüber ist, ist es für mich vielleicht sicher, hierher zu kommen und eine Weile zu bleiben." Zabini streckt sich und schaut voller Elan. „Du könntest mir das College zeigen und ich könnte mit der Anmeldung beginnen. Professor Snape sagt, er bürgt für mich in der Zaubertrankabteilung."

"Du weißt, wenn du mit dem College anfängst", sagt Draco, "musst du im ersten Jahr im Wohnheim wohnen. Sie wollen sicher gehen, dass du nicht nur feierst und durchrasselst."

"Das stinkt", sagt Pucey. "Ich denke, ich wäre vielleicht am Zauberkunstprogramm interessiert."

"Du weißt, wo die richtig guten Partys am Wochenende stattfinden", sagt Draco und sieht ziemlich glücklich bei dem Gedanken aus, dass seine zwei Freunde nach Chicago kommen.

"Was ich wirklich gern tun würde", sagt Pucey, sich am Kopf kratzend, "wäre ein Fortbildungsprogramm in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nachdem ich mit den Freunden meiner Familie fertig bin, möchte ich viel mehr darüber wissen. Ich bin vor allem an den Analysen der Artefakte der Dunklen Künste interessiert."

"Hier gibt es nicht wirklich eine Abteilung für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", erkläre ich. „Auch wenn sie es haben sollten. Ich kann verstehen, wo sich Fortbildung für viele Berufe lohnen würde. Ich wette, man kann viele Dinge, die man lernen möchte, zusammenführen, in dem man unabhängige Studien durchführt."

"Das ist brillant", sagt Draco nachdenklich. „Ich werde mit Professor Littlehorse darüber sprechen."

"Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist den Dunklen Lord vom Happy-Sleepy abhängig zu machen, damit er der Crackkopf in Askaban sein kann und dann können wir alle unsere Leben fortsetzen", sagt Harry und winkt mit seinem Toast, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

"Noch acht Tage", sagt Zabini zuversichtlich. „Acht weitere Tage und wir sind freie Männer. Kein Verstecken mehr in Sicherheitshäusern."

"Kein Verstecken mehr in Chicago", sagt Draco und schaut grimmig. „Meine Eltern werden frei sein. Er wird sie nicht mehr bedrohen können, um sich meiner Kooperation zu versichern."

"Kein Verstecken mehr meiner kleinen Schwester, damit der Dunkle Lord sie nicht finden kann", nickt Pucey. Er zeigt mit seiner Gabel auf Harry. „Also, sag mir noch mal, warum wir ihn nicht töten sollen."

Harry legt seinen Toast hin und drückt seine Brille die Nase hoch.

"Ihr wisst", sagt er leise, "ich _kannte _keinen von euch in Hogwarts. Ich dachte, ich tat es, aber so war es nicht. Es basierte auf Geschichten, Haustraditionen, vorgefassten Meinungen und allen anderen möglichen Dingen, die in der realen Welt egal sind. In der einen oder anderen Weise hat dieser Psychopath mein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Ich habe niemals verstanden, dass er das Gleiche mit euch Jungs angestellt hat, nur in anderer Weise."

Ron sieht von seinem Captain Crunch auf und hält sein Glas mit Kürbissaft hoch.

"Wir sind vielleicht auf verschiedene Weise und aus verschiedenen Gründen hierher gekommen", sagt Ron, für einmal todernst. „In acht Tagen werde ich mit euch fliegen. Ich bin schrecklich dankbar, dass ich euch habe, um meinen Rücken zu stärken und ich werde dasselbe für euch tun. Wir werden diesen Schlangenficker schnappen und wenn wir fertig sind, werden wir ihn _besitzen_. Auf die Freiheit."

"Unsere beginnt in der Nacht, in der seine endet", ergänze ich.

Gläser klicken aneinander, als jeder den Toast annimmt.

* * *

**Severus**

Hermine spricht mit ihren idiotischen Freunden und scheut keine Mühen, damit sich meine Slytherins willkommen fühlen. Ich bin sehr erfreut über Zabinis und Puceys Interesse, das Avalon College zu besuchen. Wenn nächste Woche alles nach unseren Vorstellungen verläuft, sind sie frei, um ganz neue Möglichkeiten in ihrem Leben zu erfahren und neu anzufangen. Beide haben Familien mit Todessersympathien und es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie sich von ihnen fern hielten.

In Puceys Fall hat das Interesse des Dunklen Lords an seiner jüngeren Schwester ihn zu Dumbledore gebracht, um für Schutz um sie zu suchen. Sie ist jetzt bei einer Familie in Kanada versteckt, was sie vor dem Schicksal bewahrte, das der Dunkle Lord Rutherfords leiblicher Tochter angetan hat. Die Familie hat sie als Ausreißerin proklamiert und sie magisch enterbt. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte.

Ich finde es auch sehr gut, dass Zabini sagte _Granger ist gar nicht so übel für eine Gryffindor_.

Ich bin weniger erfreut, dass sie gedacht haben, sie wären berechtigt, mich nach Informationen über meine Beziehung zu Hermine zu fragen. Ich habe sie ganz schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Jeder hat mich und Hermine zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen sehen. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich die Nacht in ihrem Appartement verbracht habe.

Im Moment erstelle ich eine Liste von den Bannen, die wir auf die Statue des Dunklen Lords gelegt haben. Albus und Chester haben einige ziemlich geheimnisvolle Wälzer, die es sogar in der Verbotensten der Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts Bibliothek nicht gibt. Roger und Limnoreia haben angeboten, mehr seiner Fähigkeiten zu testen, damit wir genauer vorhersagen können, wie wahrscheinlich er durch Opferbanne brechen kann. Das setzt voraus, dass sie den Test ihrer Fähigkeiten mit Sprühdosen mit Schlagsahne und Ahornsirup einstellen. Sonst haben sie keine Energie für anderes übrig.

"Professor Snape?", sagt eine Stimme in einem hohen Elfenton. „Darf ich Ihnen Tee oder Kaffee anbieten?"

Es ist Edgar.

Ich habe mich vor diesem Zusammentreffen gefürchtet, seit dem Moment als ich Draco seinen Namen habe sagen hören. Es ist meine persönliche, leidenschaftliche Hoffnung, dass das Hotel, in dem ich während meines Besuches des Avalon Colleges übernachtet habe, so geschäftig war, dass er sich nicht mehr an mich erinnert. Ich hoffe vor allem, dass er sich nicht erinnert, dass er die Dienste eines Mädchens mit Locken auf meine Bitte hin organisiert hat.

"Ich hätte gern Tee", erwidere ich und sehe auf den Serviceelfen herab. Er trägt dunkelblaue Hosen und ein hellblaues Hemd mit Knöpfen. Es ist so merkwürdig, einen Elfen in etwas anderem gekleidet zu sehen, als einem Handtuch oder Kissenbezug.

Mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger ist Edgar verschwunden. Im Nu ist er wieder mit einem Teeservice da. Er beschäftigt sich damit, einzugießen und mir Tee zu servieren.

Ich vermute, dass ist der beste Augenblick, den es gibt, um herauszufinden, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss, dass Edgar Hermine vergangene Bekanntschaften offenbaren wird.

"Wir mögen Sie es, hier zu arbeiten, anstatt in dem Hotel?", frage ich, in einer ziemlichen gryffindorähnlichen Art, die Hermine erfreut hätte, ginge es um ein anderes Thema.

"Ich genieße die Vielfältigkeit der Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss", erwidert Edgar in einem ziemlich geschäftlichen Ton. „Hier bin ich eine Art Manager des Gebäudes und habe die Autorität, mit den Unternehmern und Handwerkern zu verhandeln. Mr. Malfoy hat mir viel Freiraum gegeben, die Dinge so zu regeln, wie ich es für richtig halte. Von mir wird nur verlangt, ihm außergewöhnliche Angelegenheiten oder Kosten über dreihundert Dollar vorzutragen. Ich hatte niemals die Möglichkeit, so eine Verantwortung im Hotel zu tragen. Nur Zauberer und Hexen konnten Managementpositionen erreichen."

"Das ist bedauerlich", erwidere ich. „Draco hat mir gezeigt, was in diesem Gebäude erreicht wurde. Er lobt Sie dafür, die täglichen Entscheidungen zu treffen, was ihm ermöglicht, dieses Geschäft zu haben und sich weiter um seine Ausbildung zu kümmern."

"Hermine und ich haben über die Unterschiede zwischen europäischen Hauselfen und den Serviceelfen aus Nordamerika gesprochen", sagt Edgar. „Europäische Hauselfen tragen noch immer Bindungszauber, während amerikanische Serviceelfen es nicht tun. Unsere Freiheit hat es uns ermöglicht, Entscheidungen darüber zu treffen, welche Arbeit wir machen und wo, aber es hat nicht die Vorurteile uns gegenüber überwunden. Mr. Malfoy hat mir viel mehr Verantwortung übertragen, als ich normalerweise von einem amerikanischen Arbeitgeber bekommen würde. Er ist gewohnt, versklavten Elfen Macht über einen Haushalt zu geben, weil ihre Loyalität sichergestellt ist. Sie können den Herrn nicht verraten, an den sie gebunden sind."

"Mr. Malfoy behandelt mich mit derselben Zuversicht, die er versklavten Hauselfen entgegen bringt. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, es anders zu machen, auch wenn ich nicht an ihn gebunden bin. Ich sehe das als Möglichkeit, zu beweisen, dass Serviceelfen sowohl Kompetenz als auch Loyalität in einer Managementposition zeigen können."

Edgar nimmt das Teeservice hoch und dreht sich zu mir.

"Miss Granger erlaubt es Dorothy und mir, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen", sagt er. „Sie behandelt uns respektvoll und hat einen guten Einfluss auf Mr. Malfoy. Sie ist aufgeklärt in ihrer Einstellung unserer Art gegenüber, dass ich mir keine Umstände vorstellen kann, wo ich mir wünsche, sie zu verletzen."

"Hermine hat einen ähnlichen Einfluss auf mich, seit unsere Beziehung letzten Herbst begonnen hat", erwidere ich. Ich will, dass Edgar weiß, dass die Begegnung mit dem Call Girl lange vor meiner Beziehung zu Hermine stattgefunden hat.

Edgar nickt verstehend und verschwindet.

Ich atme erleichtert aus.

* * *

**Hermine**

Ich sehe aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster und beobachte Cindy und Krummbein, wie sie im Baum im Hinterhof sitzen. Cindy spricht mit Krummbein in ihrer lebhaften Weise und Krummbein guckt in seiner undurchschaubaren.

Die Jungs sind gegangen. Die einzigen, die noch anwesend sind, sind Jean, Draco, Severus und ich. Das letzte, was ich von Draco gesehen habe, war als er zu den Schulers losgefahren ist, um Anita zu sehen. Jean sagte, dass sie ins Appartement geht, welches sie letzte Nacht mit Mike geteilt hat, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Sie macht das mit Bedacht, um Severus und mir Zeit zu geben, bevor er gehen muss.

Es ist fast 16 Uhr und er muss bald abreisen. Offiziell hat Bill das Wochenende mit mir verbracht. Professor Snape wird gesehen worden sein, wie er während des Abends die Unvorsichtigen in Hogwarts verfolgt hat. Severus muss sich mittels Vielsaft verwandeln, um wie Bill auszusehen und nach Hogwarts bis Mitternacht zurückzukehren.

Er döst gerade auf meinem Sofa. Es macht mir nichts aus, da sein Kopf auf meinem Schoß liegt. Im Moment bin ich damit zufrieden, ihm beim Atmen zuzusehen.

Morgen werde ich vier Flaschen des Feuerblasenextrakts verarbeiten und alles vorbereiten, um die Produktion am Dienstag wieder aufzunehmen. Severus wird den Rest mitnehmen, um die Zelle für Voldemort im Haus von Chester Sommersby in Wales herzurichten.

Uns bleibt noch eine Woche bis zur Schlacht.

Außer, wir können es arrangieren, werde ich Severus bis zur Schlacht nicht sehen.

Ich möchte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich möchte die Türen vernageln und die Fenster mit Bannen schützen, damit wir die Welt ausschließen können.

Ich verspreche, ich werde brav sein, wenn wir nur nach der Schlacht zusammen sein können. Am Leben, ohne permanente Schäden.

Stimmt. Gott macht keine Deals.

Ich muss daran glauben, dass wir gewinnen und dass Severus und ich eine Zukunft haben werden. Ich werde nicht versuchen, mit Gott einen Deal auszuhandeln, ich werde einfach daran glauben, dass es etwas gibt, auf das wir uns freuen können. Er hat über Jahre hinweg schon soviel aufgegeben. Ich will das ändern, für uns beide.

Er regt sich.

Seine Augen öffnen sich. Im Innenlicht sind sie so dunkel, dass sie fast schwarz aussehen. Ich kann sein Haar wieder streicheln, jetzt da er aufwacht. Er mag es, seinen Kopf massiert zu bekommen. Ich frage mich wirklich, ob ich ihn dazu bewegen könnte, sein Haar wachsen zu lassen. Grundlagen der Verhaltensbestärkung besagen, dass ich ihn mit Aufmerksamkeit und Kopfmassagen verwöhne sollte, wenn ich sein Verhalten formen möchte.

„Das könnte die perfekte Art sein, um aufzuwachen", sagt er verschlafen.

Ich belohne ihn mit weiteren Kopfmassagen.

Die nächsten Minuten werden mit massieren, Positionen verändern, gähnen und kuscheln verbracht.

"Ich möchte nicht gehen", murmelt Severus in mein Haar, als ich mich meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und meinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt habe.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf an und sehe in seine Augen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", flüstere ich, gefolgt von meinem besten Versuch, ihn durch Küssen zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

"Wenn ich nur herausfinden könnte, wie ich mit dir durchbrennen kann", sagt er und lächelt, dass sich die Fältchen um seine Augen zeigen, „wären wir sofort weg."

Seine Arme legen sich um mich herum und wir sind für eine Weile in einander verschlungen.

"Es gibt etwas, über das ich mit dir reden muss", sagt Severus und unterbricht eine perfekte Knutschsession mit seiner ernsten Stimme. Er nimmt eine Locke von meinem Haar und wickelt sie um seinen Finger.

"Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit", erwidere ich und knabbere an seinem Ohrläppchen.

"Du versuchst mich abzulenken", murmelt er.

"Hat es funktioniert?", flüstere ich. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn bewusstlos knutschen kann.

"Zu gut", seufzt er. "Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

Ich gebe nach und lehne mich etwas zurück, damit ich Severus ansehen kann. „Also gut, ich werde brav sein." Für jetzt.

Severus lächelte mich an und spielt mit der Locke um seinen Finger.

"Kannst du dich an eine Todesserin aus dem ersten Krieg mit dem Namen Ima LeDrox erinnern?"

"Jean hat sie erwähnt", erwidere ich, nachdem ich meine Erinnerung durchwühlt habe. „Ist sie nicht diejenige, die Jeans Eltern und Brüder ermordet hat?"

"Sie ist es", sagt Severus. „Sie war die favorisierte Auftragsmörderin des Dunklen Lords. Er hat ihr die schwierigsten Aufträge gegeben und sie hat sie mit kaltblütiger Effizienz erfüllt. Sie ist ziemlich stolz darauf."

"Ist?", frage ich überrascht.

"Sie ist gesund und munter. LeDrox ist auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt", fährt er fort. „Sie hat sich die letzten siebzehn Jahre an verschiedenen Orten in Europa unter einer Reihe von angenommenen Identitäten versteckt."

"Wird sie wieder die Auftragsmörderin des Dunklen Lords werden?", frage ich alarmiert. „Jean wird schrecklich aufgebracht sein, wenn sie davon erfährt."

"Jean weiß es bereits", erklärt Severus. „Wie du gesagt hast, war sie schrecklich aufgebracht, als sie erfuhr, dass LeDrox zurück ist. Soweit ich das sagen kann, hat der Dunkle Lord keine Pläne, sie dieses Mal als Mörderin einzusetzen. Sie ist gegenwärtig eine der Frauen, die Narzissa Malfoy bewachen."

"Das ergibt Sinn", erwidere ich nickend. „Der Dunkle Lord will die beste Bewachung für die Malfoys, deshalb ist jemand mit ihren Fähigkeiten eine exzellente Bewacherin."

"Exakt", sagt Severus und schaut für einen Moment weg. „Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord mir gesagt hat, dass ich sein Patenonkel sein werde, wenn er in die Malfoy Familie geboren wird?"

"Eine ziemliche Ehre", erwidere ich mit einem Schnauben.

"Er plant darüber hinaus", sagt Severus zögernd. „Er will, dass ich mich mit einer Todesserfrau niederlasse und ihn mit kleinen Todesserspielkameraden versorge, mit denen er aufwachsen kann."

Ich sehe Severus entsetzt an.

"Er erwartet von dir, dass du sie heiratest?"

"Er hat uns beide stark darin bestärkt, zusammenzukommen", sagt Severus und sieht dabei sehr unbehaglich aus. „Das läuft erst seit ein paar Wochen, aber von mir wird erwartet, als ihr Freier zu agieren."

"Wie fühlst du dich dabei?", frage ich, genauso unbehaglich. Mein Magen dreht sich.

"Ich bin entsetzt, dass ich mich so verhalten muss", sagt Severus, "aber meine Rolle als Spion erfordert es. Es würde Misstrauen hervorrufen, wenn ich den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords nicht gehorche."

Er legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern und sieht mich mit einer solchen Intensität an.

"Du bist die Frau, die ich will", sagt er, als ob er mich dazu bringen will, ihm zu glauben. „Ich möchte ein Leben mit dir, eine Zukunft mit dir. Du musst verstehen, dass ich mitspiele bei den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords und es nicht das ist, was ich will."

Ich kann nicht verleugnen, dass ich erschüttert bin.

"Ist sie schön?", frage ich zitternd.

"Sie ist attraktiv", sagt Severus zögerlich. „Das kann ich nicht leugnen, aber sie ist nicht du und deshalb nicht diejenige, die ich will."

Sie ist attraktiv?

"Will sie das?", frage ich.

"Ich bin absolut ehrlich mit dir", erwidert er. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie das will."

"Sie findet dich attraktiv, nicht wahr?"

"Sie hat es gesagt, aber außer für die Rolle, die ich zum Nutzen des Dunklen Lords spielen muss, ist das nicht relevant", beharrt Severus.

"Wie weit musstest du deine Rolle spielen?"

"Ein Spaziergang im Rosengarten und ein paar Küsse. Ich habe einmal in der Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords mit ihr geflirtet", sagt Severus. Er fleht fast, aber nicht ganz.

"Nichts weiter?", frage ich, das panische Gefühl ebbt ab.

"Nichts weiter", sagt Severus, seine dunklen Augen blicken aufrichtig. „In einer Woche wird alles vorbei sein. Egel, wie alles ausgehen wird, meine Tage als Spion werden vorüber sein. Wenn das Glück auf unserer Seite ist, wenn die Schlacht vorüber ist, werde ich das nächste Mal meine Augen auf Ima LeDrox bei ihrer Anhörung richten, bevor sie für den Rest ihres Lebens nach Askaban geht."

"Glaubst du mir?"

Das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen ist weg. Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus sie liebt. Wir haben den smaragdgrünen Virgo Curato erschaffen. Das ist der Beweis, dass er mich liebt.

"Ich glaube dir", sagte ich sanft und greife hoch, um sein Gesicht zu streicheln. „Ich bin eifersüchtig, weil sie Zeit mit dir verbringt und deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt."

Severus sieht so erleichtert aus.

"Nur noch eine weitere Woche und selbst dann, nicht mehr viel oder überhaupt", sagt er versichernd. „Es ist die letzte Woche der UTZe und der Dunkle Lord hat zugestimmt, dass ich nicht belästigt werde. Er weiß, dass ich einen Teil des nächsten Wochenendes im Manor mit Draco verbringen werde, meinen Pflichten als Pate von Draco nachkomme."

"Sie wird da sein", erwidere ich, nicht erfreut. Ich mag die ganze Sache nicht. Sie ist attraktiv und eine Todesserin. Ich bin nur…ich.

"Zwischen uns wird nichts passieren", beharrt Severus. „Meine Bindung ist genau hier, zwischen dir und mir. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, muss ich mich verhalten, als sei ich interessiert an ihr. In Wahrheit bist du die einzige Frau, die ich will."

Severus macht Ausflüchte. Da ist etwas, das er mir nicht sagt und ich möchte wissen, was es ist.

"Während Dracos vierundzwanzig stündigem Fasten wirst du im Manor sein. Sie wird im Manor sein. Von Draco wird vielleicht erwartet werden, dass er seine Zeit mit Meditation bezüglich der religiösen Bedeutung, ein Todesser zu werden, verbringt, von dir wird aber nicht erwartet, ihn die ganze Zeit zu überwachen."

"Stimmt", sagt Severus und schaut verärgert. „Am Sonntag werde ich ein wenig meiner Zeit in Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lords und der irren Lestrange Familie verbringen. Pettigrew wird damit beschäftigt sein, um den Dunklen Lord herumzuschwänzeln oder ihm vielleicht einen zu blasen. Ich werde jeden Augenblick, den ich dort anwesend bin, beobachtet werden, deshalb wird jede Zeit, die ich mit Ima LeDrox verbringe, vor Publikum sein. Von mir wird erwartet werden, mich wie ihr Freier zu verhalten. Das beinhaltet Dinge, wie z.B. ihr den Stuhl zurechtzurücken, wenn sie sich zum Essen hinsetzt. Vielleicht muss ich mit ihr durch den Rosengarten spazieren. Vielleicht muss ich ihr sogar einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben."

"Am Montag werde ich versuchen, sie zu töten", zischt Severus. „Sie ist dem Dunklen Lord absolut loyal. Sie wird ihn und seine Sache mit ihrem Leben verteidigen. Diese Hand, die ihre in vorgetäuschter Umwerbung gehalten hat, wird einen Zauberstab erheben, um sie zu zerstören. Wird dich das überzeugen, dass sie keine Konkurrenz für dich ist?"

Alles, was mir einfällt, ist hochzugreifen und sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Seine Gesichtzüge werden weicher und Severus legt seine Hand über meine.

"Ich sollte auf Ima LeDrox nicht eifersüchtig sein", flüstere ich. „Du spielst nur für sie."

"Es gibt nichts, auf das man eifersüchtig sein braucht", flüstert Severus zurück, seine Lippen sind nur Millimeter von meinen entfernt. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe sie nicht."

Ich schließe den Abstand zwischen uns.

tbc

_

* * *

Es wird also langsam ernst. Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews, egal ob kurz oder lang…_

_Wünsche euch ein schönes, herbstliches Wochenende! ;O)_


	99. Kapitel 99

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Noch ein wenig Normalität…_

_Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**

* * *

**_**99. Kapitel:**_

**14. Juni 1999**

**Hogwarts Interne Nachricht  
An: Lehrerkollegium  
Von: Albus Dumbledore, Direktor  
Datum: 14. Juni 1999  
Re: Unerl****aubte Getränke**

Ich habe erfahren, dass einige Schüler aus Hufflepuff Bestellungen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erhalten haben. Diese Pakete waren kenntlich gemacht als Sendungen aus einem Buchladen in der Winkelgasse, angebliche Bücherzustellung für die Vorbereitung auf UTZe und ZAGs. In Wahrheit beinhalteten sie Flaschen mit der Aufschrift _Tee mit Ginseng._

Trotz des gesundheitlichen Aspekts von Tee und Ginseng, scheint es, dass diese Flaschen keines von beidem enthalten. Es befinden sich unterschiedliche Sachen darin, aber es ist viel stärker als Butterbier. Wenn ihr einen Schüler im Besitz einer braunen Flasche mit der Aufschrift _Tee mit Ginseng_ seht, bitte konfisziert sie sofort. Jede dieser Flaschen wird von unserem ansässigen Zaubertränkemeister beschnüffelt werden, um den tatsächlichen Inhalt zu bestimmen. Wir wussten, dass sich sein Talent, unterschiedliche Formen von Alkohohl und anderen Substanzen am Duft erkennen zu können, irgendwann auszahlen würde.

Wenn die Inhalte passend und unverseucht sind, könnten sie ihren Weg in den Punch bei der jährlichen Hogwartslehrer Tee Party finden, nachdem die Schüler am Ende des Schuljahres sich zum Hogwarts Express aufgemacht haben.

* * *

**14. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 7 Tage, 8 Stunden und 29 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Es laufen gut ein Dutzend Geisterkatzen durch das Foyer. Cindy ist im siebten Himmel, hebt diejenigen hoch, die bereit sind, sich von ihr berühren zu lassen. Im Moment knuddelt sie eine dreibeinige Calico, die so laut schnurrt, dass sie Tote aufweckt. Außer, dass der Raum voll mit Toten ist.

Krummbein betrachtet die Calico mit voller Zustimmung.

Draco und Jean haben heute Abend den Aufrufezauber gesprochen, um Geisterkatzen aus der Nachbarschaft anzuziehen. Nicht nur, dass es vielleicht zwanzig Katzen herbeigebracht hat, in einigen Fällen kamen auch ihre Besitzer mit.

Mrs. Forrest kam als erste. Sie ist ein ältlicher Muggelgeist und spukt in einem Appartement, das ihr vor sechzig Jahren in einem Gebäude direkt hier in der Straße gehört hat. Ihre Siamkatze wurde von dem Zauber angezogen und sie ist gefolgt.

Mrs. Forrest sitzt auf dem Sofa neben Mr. Kirkpatrick, der bemerkt hat, wie die zwei Katzen, die sich sein Sandsteinhaus sechs Blöcke von hier entfernt teilen, die Straße hinunter gelaufen sind. Mr. Kirkpatrick ist ein weiterer Muggelgeist. Aufgrund dessen, was er trägt, würde ich sagen, dass er aus dem späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert stammt. Er und Mrs. Forrest unterhalten sich sehr angeregt. Ich denke, sie berichtet ihm von der Nachbarschaft und wie sie von der Essensrationalisierung im Zweiten Weltkrieg betroffen war.

Draco, Jean, Anita und ich sitzen auf der Treppe und beobachten die Geister. Cindy hat uns erzählt, dass Mrs. Forrest und Mr. Kirkpatrick Muggel sind, sobald sie eingetroffen waren. Ihre Energie ist nicht so stark wie die von Zauberergeistern. Cindy hat gesagt, dass Zauberergeister mehr Energie und Substanz haben, weil die Zauberer wissen, wie man Energie bündelt, wenn sie am Leben sind und sie effizienter als Geister einsetzen können.

Cindy und die zwei Muggelgeister sind sich sympathisch und als sie sich verabschieden, versprechen sie, wiederzukommen, da sie sie nicht besuchen kann, ohne zum Wiederauferstehungsfriedhof zurückgezogen zu werden.

Währenddessen hat Krummbein bewiesen, dass es möglich ist, Katzen zusammenzutreiben.

Der Zauber wurde vor ungefähr einer Stunde gesprochen. Es hat zehn Minuten gedauert, bis die ersten Katzen erschienen. Krummbein stand Wache, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht nach oben gingen. Ein paar der Katzen, die anscheinend draußen spuken, verschwanden schnell durch die Wände. Ich vermute, ein Appartementgebäude mit lebenden Menschen zu besuchen, ist kein großer Anreiz für sie.

Krummbein hat die anderen zusammengetrieben, kreist um sie, um sie davon abzuhalten, nach oben zu wandern. Es muss etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er ein Halb-Kniesel ist. Auch wenn sie Geister sind, versuchen sie es nicht einmal, an ihm vorbeizukommen. Er ist auf jede Katze zugegangen und hat sie anmiaut. Sie scheinen in einer mysteriösen Katzensprache mit einander zu kommunizieren. Ich denke, er führt ein katzenähnliches Äquivalent zu einem Interview durch. Nachdem sie ihr „Gespräch" hatten, sind einige der Katzen wieder gegangen. Ich denke, sie sind nicht daran interessiert, einzuziehen oder Krummbein hat sie als unpassend entlassen. Vielleicht sind sie nicht bereit, ein geisterhaftes Katzenklo zu verwenden.

Ich wette, Minerva würde das hier voll und ganz genießen. Ich wünschte, sie wäre hier, dann könnte sie genau sagen, was vor sich geht.

Cindy sitzt auf dem Fußboden. Genauer gesagt schwebt sie ein paar Zentimeter darüber, die Calico sitzt auf ihrem Schoß. Ich wette, sie und die Calico haben sich angefreundet. Ich bemerke, dass ein junges, weißes Perserkätzchen an ihren Füßen schwebt. Cindy lächelt und zieht die Feder aus ihrem Kopfband. Sie hält sie vor und wedelt sie vor dem Kätzchen, die mit einem grazilen Pfötchen danach schlägt. Krummbein sieht zustimmend zu.

Cindy lacht und sieht zu uns, als das Kätzchen nach der silbernen Feder schlägt und auf dem Boden herumtollt.

"Was denkst du, Cindy?", fragt Anita.

"Calamity-Jane möchte definitiv bleiben", verkündet Cindy und streichelt die dreibeinige Katze. „Ich habe gebeten, dass Krummbein alle Katzen fragt, ob sie bereit sind, im Gebäude zu bleiben oder auf dem Gelände, da ich es nicht verlassen kann, um sie zu suchen, wenn sie davon laufen. Aus der Art, wie Krummbeim sich gegenüber Calamity-Jane verhält und aus der Weise, wie Calamity-Jane sich benimmt, denke ich, dass sie zugestimmt hat."

"Calamity-Jane?", fragt Draco verwirrt.

"Calamity-Jane war eine berühmte Kundschafterin und Scharfschützin, die für die Kavallerie im neunzehnten Jahrhundert gearbeitet hat", sagt Anita. „Sie war ein derbes und taffes Cowgirl, die eine wichtige Figur in Buffalo Bills Wild West Show wurde. Es war eine Art Zirkus vor der Jahrhundertwende."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Calamity ihr Bein verloren hat", sagt Cindy betroffen. „Es muss passiert sein, bevor sie gestorben ist, da sie gut zurecht kommt, und es scheint alles verheilt zu sein. Sie muss ein draufgängerisches, kleines Ding gewesen sein und ich bewundere das. Ich frage mich, ob sie den großen Baum im Hinterhof hinaufklettern kann? Sie könnte hinauf schweben, aber ich glaube, das ist für eine Katze nicht sehr spaßig."

"Was ist mit den anderen Katzen?", frage ich Krummbein. „Wie haben sie sich entschieden?"

Krummbein ist beschäftigt, mit dem Kätzchen zu spielen. Er schwingt seinen Schwanz und das Kätzchen springt danach.

"Wie es scheint, hat Krummbein einen Freund gefunden", sagt Jean. „Warum beenden wir nicht den Aufrufezauber und sehen, wer bleibt und wer geht?"

"Gute Idee", sagt Draco. _"Finite Incantatem."_

Wir beobachten, wie die meisten der silbernen Katzen durch die Wände verschwinden.

Drei Katzen sind übrig. Calamity vollführt Achten um Cindys Füße, als sie aufsteht. Sie hat einen merkwürdigen Gang, ihr rechtes hinteres Bein fehlt, aber sie ist trotzdem sehr agil. Das weiße Perserkätzchen hat aufgehört, zu spielen und sitzt direkt neben Krummbein, der völlig unergründlich aussieht. Die Letzte ist eine geschmeidige, silbern-schwarze Katze, die gemütlich auf einem der Stühle sitzt.

Krummbein miaut und die schwarze Katze springt vom Stuhl und setzt sich vor ihn. Sie tauschen Miaulaute aus und die schwarze Katze schaut zu Cindy auf und zurück zu Krummbein.

"Ich denke, wir sehen Verhandlungen", flüstert Jean.

"Was ist das Ergebnis?", fragt Cindy und schaut zu den Katzen herunter.

Krummbein antwortet, indem er mit seinem Schwanz hin und her wedelt. Das Perserkätzchen greift wieder an. Calamity-Jane und die schwarze Katze betrachten das Kätzchen.

Krummbein steht auf und schlendert zum Rest von uns herüber, die wir auf den Treppen sitzen. Er bahnt sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch uns und geht die Treppen hoch. Er erreicht das Treppenende und miaut laut. Auf das Signal folgen die drei Geisterkatzen. Die schwarze Katze flitzt durch uns hindurch, eine kalte Brise kommt an uns vorbei. Calamity schwebt über unsere Köpfe hinweg, die Treppen völlig außer Acht lassend. Wir bewegen uns zur Seite, um der Perserkatze mehr Raum zu geben. Das Kätzchen krabbelt die Stufen hoch, eine nach der anderen. Sobald sie zwei Stufen über Jean ist, schwebt Cindy herunter und hebt sie hoch.

"Sie werden alle bleiben", verkündet Cindy glücklich. Sie reibt ihre Wange an dem Kätzchen, welches seine Augen schließt und anfängt, zu schnurren. „Diese ist Schneeflocke und die Schwarze Spooky. Wir werden das Gebäude erkunden und dann in den Hinterhof gehen, um im Baum zu sitzen."

Cindy landet und rennt die Treppen in die erste Etage hoch, gefolgt von Krummbein, Spooky und Calamity-Jane.

"Ich denke, das verlief sehr gut", verkündet Anita, als sie sich herüberbeugt und Draco auf die Wange küsst. „Du hast Cindy zu einem glücklichen Geist gemacht."

"Sie verdient es", sagt Jean. „Cindy ist so ein loyaler Hausgeist, wie man ihn nur finden kann."

"Krummbein hat auch seinen Spaß", ergänze ich. „Er vermisst Thekla und Butterscotch vom St. Germain Wohnheim wirklich. Jetzt hat er ein paar Kumpels, mit denen er herumhängen kann."

"Er hat Kumpels, denen er befehlen kann", sagt Draco neckend. „Es ist eindeutig, wer die Chef-Katze in diesem Gebäude ist."

"Jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, wie wir Katzenspielzeug für Geister herstellen", sagt Jean, über der ziemlich mitgenommen ausschauenden Feder von Cindys Kopfband gebeugt.

„Ich werde helfen", sagt Anita.

* * *

**14. Juni 1999  
Am Abend  
Countdown: 6 Tage, 23 Stunden und 14 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Severus**

Dobby und Potter sitzen am Küchentisch. Ausnahmsweise bereite ich den Tee vor und werde ihn Harry Potter und einem Hauselfen servieren. Das ist ein sicheres Zeichen, dass die Apokalypse unmittelbar bevor steht.

"Dobby möchte gehen", sagt der Hauself. „Dobby ist auch Ordensmitglied. Weiß Plätze, die nur Hauselfen kennen. Kann hineingehen, wo Zauberer ohne Hauselfenhilfe nicht hinkommen."

"Es wird viel gefährlicher sein, als sich mit Pudding zu treffen, um Nachrichten auszutauschen", sagt Potter. „Wenn die Todesser, welche Madame Malfoy bewachen, erstmal erkannt haben, dass auf dem Platz der Aufnahme ein Kampf stattfindet, wird die Hölle los sein."

"Dobby ist bereit", sagt er bestimmt. „Dobby ist ein _taffer _Elf."

Ich stelle die Teetasse auf dem Tisch vor dem taffen Elfen ab. Ein Teller mit Mollys Schokoladenstückchenkuchen steht bereits dort.

"Danke, Professor", sagt Potter, der das Eingießen übernimmt.

"Dobby ist ein glücklicher Elf", verkündet Dobby. „Der höchst exzellente Harry Potter und sein Freund, Professor Zaubertränkemeister, trinken Tee mit Dobby!"

Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, nimmt Dobby einen Schluck von seinem Tee und legt einen Keks auf den kleinen Teller vor ihm.

"Du warst eine enorme Hilfe für den Orden", erwidere ich, die Tatsache verbergend, dass ich mich nicht ganz wohl dabei fühle, einem Hauselfen dankbar zu sein. „Wir sind dankbar für die Risiken, die du auf dich genommen hast, indem du zum Malfoy Manor gegangen bist, um Nachrichten auszutauschen."

"Dein Wissen über die Ländereien um das Manor haben uns auch bei der Kampfstrategie geholfen", ergänzt Potter.

Dobby sonnt sich in unserem Lob.

"Folgendes benötigen wir", sagt Potter und kommt zum Geschäftlichen zurück. „Wir möchten, dass du ins Haus gelangst und herausfindest, wo Madame Malfoy festgehalten wird. Ich weiß, dass sie sich nur in der Mastersuite aufhalten darf, aber wer auch immer sie bewacht, könnte sie woanders hinbringen, wenn sie erkennt, dass es einen Angriff gibt."

"Dobby und Pudding arbeiten zusammen, um Madame Malfoy zu beschützen", sagt Dobby bestimmt. „Elfenmagie anders als Zauberermagie. Wir bekommen Madame Malfoy und verstecken sie im Haus."

"Mir wurde berichtet, dass LeDrox Madame Malfoy an dem Abend bewachen wird", kommentiere ich. „Sie ist die Tödlichste der Bewacher und wird nicht zögern, Hauselfen zu töten, wenn sie glaubt, dass sie Madame Malfoy verstecken."

"Hauselfen gehören zu den Malfoys", sagt Dobby und zieht eine Grimasse. „Loyal zu den Malfoys. Hauselfen verstecken sich an Plätzen, die Zauberer nicht finden."

"Sag ihnen, dass sie das tun sollen", weise ich Dobby an. „Madame Malfoy war eine faire Hausherrin und sie zu beschützen, ist wichtiger, als den Befehlen von irgendeinem Todesser im Manor zu folgen."

"Dobby geht morgen zum Manor", sagt er, voller Tatendrang. „Dobby spricht mit Pudding. Macht Pläne mit Hauselfen. Findet heraus, wo Madame Malfoy zu verstecken."

"Sag Pudding, dass er Madame Malfoy nichts davon sagen darf", sagt Potter. „Sie kann ihre Gedanken nicht verbergen und könnte den Plan verraten."

"Pudding spricht mit Master Malfoy darüber", erklärt Dobby. „Master Malfoy sagt, Madame Malfoy hat Angst, aber nicht helfen kann. Wir müssen Geheimnis vor ihr bewahren."

"Es ist schrecklich, so etwas zu sagen", stimme ich zu, „aber es ist gut, dass sie Angst hat. Das hilft, den Dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, dass es keinen Gedanken gibt, die Malfoys zu retten."

"Dobby ist traurig um Madame Malfoy", sagt Dobby, seine Ohren richten sich nach unten.

"Das sind wir auch", sagt Potter und nickt zustimmend.

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
14. Juni 1999  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

wir sind heute gut mit den Happy-Sleepy-Behältern vorangekommen. Wenn wir am Mittwoch fertig sind, sollten wir 34 oder 35 hergestellt haben. Jean plant, am Donnerstag nach London zurückzukommen und wird sie mitbringen.

Im Moment werden wir alle durch die drei Geisterkatzen unterhalten, die entschieden haben, herzukommen und zusammen mit Cindy in unserem Appartementgebäude zu spuken. Jean und Draco haben das Aufrufen übernommen, was ein paar Dutzend Katzen und zwei Muggelgeister hergebracht hat. Die Muggel haben angeboten, zu kommen und Cindy regelmäßig zu besuchen. Edgar wird einen Platz im Vorratsbereich des Kellers herrichten, damit sie einen Ort haben, an dem sie sich ohne Probleme treffen und gemeinsam Tee trinken können.

Du wirst Cindys Katzen das nächste Mal, wenn du hier bist, kennenlernen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass wir ins Field Museum gehen könnten. Anita hat einen Cousin zweiten Grades, der in der Insektenabteilung arbeitet, die nur für ausgewiesene Lehrer zugänglich ist. Sie beinhaltet magische und nicht-magische Kreaturen. Sie hat versprochen, zu fragen, ob er uns herumführt.

Wenn der Krieg vorüber und das Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu ende ist, könntest du dann vielleicht für eine Woche nach Chicago kommen? Ich habe beschlossen, keine Sommervorlesungen dieses Jahr zu belegen. Nach all dem Stress in den vergangenen Jahren, würde ich gern die Freiheit genießen, nach Großbritannien zu reisen, wann mir beliebt. So können wir Zeit mit einander verbringen.

Wir können dann auch unsere Verlobungszeremonie planen.

In Liebe  
Hermine

* * *

**Digital Magic  
Bürointernes Memo**

**An: Daniel Schuler, Geschäftsführer  
Von: Keiko Takahashi, Sicherheitsdirektor  
Datum: 15. ****Juni 1999  
Re: Vorbereitungen für den 21.06.99**

Die Portschlüssel sind bereit, um sie zum Orden zu schicken. Jean Lamb ist einverstanden, sie mit sich zu nehmen, wenn sie nach Großbritannien zurückkehrt. Die Portschlüssel bringen die Träger zu unserer Farm in Warren County, wo ein komplettes Kontingent unserer Sicherheitsmitarbeiter und medizinisches Personal anwesend sein wird. Wir werden selektieren und Ordensmitglieder zu den Orten transferieren, die du und ich besprochen haben.

Wir hoffen, dass es nicht notwendig sein wird, aber wenn, sind wir bereit, ein paar hundert Flüchtlinge aufzunehmen. Es gibt Ordensmitglieder, die ihre gesamte Familie aus dem Land bringen müssen.

Dein Gespräch mit Präsidentin Clinton hat die Ergebnisse gebracht, die wir erhofft haben. Sie hat Vorkehrungen getroffen, um unsere Sicherheitsbemühungen heimlich zu unterstützen. Magische Regierungseinheiten werden sich um die Todesser kümmern, die an einen Portschlüssel gelangen und ihn dazu benutzen, den Flüchtlingen zu folgen. Sie wird zudem veranlassen, dass unser Botschafter im Britischen Zaubereiministerium Ministerin Bones sofort kontaktiert und Hilfe anbietet, wenn die Dinge schlecht laufen. Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass Voldemorts Truppen einen Vorteil aus der Krise ziehen und das Ministerium übernehmen.

Ich muss sagen, es ist sehr praktisch, dass die Präsidentin der Magischen Förderation von Nordamerika auch als First Lady der Vereinigten Staaten agiert. Es macht die Koordination unser Bestreben viel einfacher.

Die Portschlüssel sind auf dasselbe Passwort abgestimmt, welches du vorgeschlagen hattest. Ich denke, die meisten Todesser würden sich scheuen, zu sagen „Voldemort hat einen winzig kleinen Schwanz".

Ich stehe in Verbindung mit Professor Franks und Madame Long. Sie haben bestätigt, dass sie am 21. Juni in der Unternehmenszentrale von Digital Magic für den Fall sein werden, dass wir markierte Flüchtlinge haben, die von Lord Voldemort getrennt werden müssen. Rabbi und Mrs. Levy haben angeboten, dass Madame Long bei ihnen bleiben kann, so lange sie in Chicago ist. Sie sind in der magischen, orthodoxen Gemeinschaft bekannt und Madame Long ist schon einmal bei ihnen gewesen.

Offiziell wird Madame Long in den Vereinigten Staaten sein, um beim Amerikanischen Ethikausschuss in der Zauberei auf dessen jährlicher Konferenz, die am 23. Juni beginnt, einen Vortrag zu halten. Sie wird über das Thema _Sklaverei und Nötigung; Imperio unter anderen Namen_ sprechen.

Professor Franks leitet ein Symposium zum Thema _Die Erfordernis zu wissen vs. Das Recht auf Privatsphäre: Legilimentik und der komatöse Patient; Einige Aspekte für Heiler._

Angenommen, alles verläuft gut in Großbritannien, möchte ich frei haben, um an der Konferenz teilzunehmen. Die Programme klingen interessant.

* * *

**15. Juni 1999  
Am Abend  
Countdown: 5 Tage, 23 Stunden und 35 Minuten bis Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Severus**

Das letzte Happy-Sleepy ist hergestellt und in Behältnissen, bereit, in Chester Sommersbys Haus in Wales transportiert zu werden. Die Zelle des Dunklen Lords ist komplett erstellt und bereit für die Inhaftierung. Remus wird die Flaschen mit dem Happy-Sleepy morgen früh dorthin bringen, zusammen mit Kisten mit medizinischen Tränken, um die Ellen gebeten hat.

Hermine hat das meiste medizinische Brauen übernommen, damit wir gewappnet sind. Ich hoffe, dass wir sie nicht brauchen, aber es ist besser, vorbereitet zu sein. Während wir die Menschen, um die sie und ich uns sorgen, mit dem Virgo Curato ausgestattet haben, gibt es Ordensmitglieder, die nicht auf dieser Liste stehen und wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Potter hat sich nützlich gemacht. Er hat ein Sammelsurium von Möbeln in Feldbetten verwandelt, sie verkleinert und in Kartons verpackt. Der Stuhl, den Hermine und ich in unser Liebessofa verwandelt hatten, ist jetzt Teil unserer medizinischen Ausrüstung.

Im Moment hissen sich Potter und die Runespoor an.

"Wie geht es der Runespoor?", frage ich.

Potter hisst die Schlange noch einmal an und hört dann auf, um mich anzusehen.

"Sie sagt, dass ihr Name eigentlich _Gleitet Schnell Durch Hohes Gras_ ist", sagt Potter. Er sieht die Schlange wieder an und hisst. „So klingt ihr Name in Parselsprache", ergänzt er.

Ich gehe hinüber zum großen Terrarium von _Gleitet Schnell Durch Hohes Gras _und sehe auf die dreiköpfige Kreatur hinab. Sie sieht gesund aus, obwohl sie vom Happy-Sleepy abhängig ist.

"Sie und ich haben darüber gesprochen, was sie sich für die Zukunft wünscht", sagt Potter und schiebt seine Brille seine Nase hoch. „Wenn das vorüber ist, möchte sie durch den Entzug gehen und vom Happy-Sleepy wegkommen."

"Auch wenn sie den Entzug überlebt", erwidere ich, "wird sie sich immer nach dem Happy-Sleepy sehnen."

"Ich denke, sie weiß das", sagt er und sieht auf die Schlange herab. Zwei ihrer Köpfe schwanken vor und zurück, während der dritte auf dem magisch geheizten Stein döst. „Sie will es darauf ankommen lassen, und wenn sie lebt, habe ich ihr versprochen, sie zurück nach Burkina Faso zu bringen und sie frei zu lassen. Sie sagt, auch wenn sie sich nach dem Happy-Sleepy sehnt, wird sie es dort nicht finden und somit lernen, ohne zu leben."

"Ich kann ihr Verlangen, frei zu sein, verstehen", antworte ich. Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass ich so etwas mit einer Schlange gemeinsam haben werde.

"Ich werde sie am Samstag nach Hogwarts bringen", sagt Potter. „Wenn etwas passiert, möchte ich nicht, dass sie hier unten vergessen wird, wo sie verhungert. Heute werde ich die letzten, der nicht abhängigen Schlangen, frei lassen. Diejenigen, die abhängig sind, werden auch nach Hogwarts gehen. Wenn wir nicht zurückkommen, werden ihre Käfige in einer Woche verschwinden und sie werden in den Verbotenen Wald gezogen. Sie werden auf sich gestellt sein, aber in Freiheit. Wenn sie sowieso nicht überleben, sterben sie wenigstens frei.

Potter und ich sehen uns an und nicken. Weitere Worte sind nicht notwendig. Wenn wir nicht überleben, werden wir frei sterben.

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
15. Juni 1999  
Severus an Hermine**

Hermine,

ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als einen großen Teil dieses Sommers mit dir zu verbringen.

Wir sollten die Verlobungszeremonie für den frühesten Termin planen. Das gibt uns die Freiheit, gemeinsam zu verreisen unter Berücksichtigung der im Vertrag vereinbarten Regeln.

Ich würde sehr gern das Field Museum besuchen. Die Dinosaurierausstellung wäre ein besonderer Reiz für mich. Stimmt es, dass der Zaubererbereich des Museums sogar Skelette von prähistorischen Drachen beinhaltet? Irgendwann müssen wir unbedingt nach Ägypten reisen und uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen. Ich würde gern die Pyramiden und Grabmäler sehen. Ich finde es amüsant, dass die Muggel die Theorie haben, dass die Großen Pyramiden von Außerirdischen gebaut wurden, obwohl es tatsächlich Zauberer waren.

Vielleicht könnten wir eine ganze Woche in Chicago verbringen und entspannen. Dort gibt es bestimmt keine Anstandsbestimmungen. Wir könnten in deinem Appartement wohnen und spontan planen. Wir könnten sogar zu Hause bleiben, wenn uns danach ist.

Es ist schwer für mich, mir die Freiheit vorzustellen, solche Dinge zu tun. Seit der Dunkle Lord selbst wieder auferstanden ist, habe ich die meiste Zeit meiner Sommer damit verbracht, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Wenn ich nicht seinen Launen nachgekommen bin, musste ich mich mit Albus Dumbledore herumschlagen.

Diesen Sommer werde ich keinem von beiden verpflichtet sein.

Du und ich werden das tun, worauf wir Lust haben. Ich freue mich darauf, mehr als ich ausdrücken kann.

Dein  
Severus

* * *

**Hermines To Do-Liste**

zu Petco gehen und Katzenspielzeug und –futter besorgen  
kleinen, bodenlosen Vorratskoffer leeren  
Reste in den Boilerraum für Cindy bringen  
Wäsche  
Aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken. Severus liebt mich.  
Möglichkeiten recherchieren, Sexleben voranzubringen  
beiges Nachtkleid in Reisetasche packen  
mit Anita sprechen, auf Krummbein aufzupassen  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
Notiz und Trinkgeld für Edgar und Dorothy hinterlassen  
Vibrator loswerden

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
16. Juni 1999**

**An: Draco Malfoy, Dragonboy12 at  
Von: Katherine East, Rechtsanwältin, MagistaRechtswissenschaften at  
Datum: 16. ****Juni 1999  
Re: Ihr Testament**

Ich habe Ihr Testament vorbereitet. Wenn Sie in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen könnten, um es zu unterschreiben, werden meine Mitarbeiter als Zeugen anwesend sein und es beglaubigen. Es wird bis Ende der Woche beim Verwaltungsbezirk eingereicht sein.

Ich möchte Ihnen ein Lob für Ihre vorausschauende Planung aussprechen. Die meisten jungen Menschen denken nicht darüber nach, wie wichtig es ist, ein Testament zu haben. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass jemandem in Ihrem Alter etwas passiert, weiß man es doch nie. Es ist eine weise Entscheidung Ihrerseits, vor allem aufgrund Ihres Vermögens.

Sie können mich jederzeit kontaktieren, wenn Sie Fragen haben oder andere Themen, bei denen ich Ihnen helfen kann.

* * *

**16. Juni 1999  
Am Abend  
Countdown: 5 Tage, 2 Stunden und 52 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Severus**

Der Autor definiert es als ejakulieren bevor der Partner seinen Orgasmus erreicht, typischerweise innerhalb von neunzig Sekunden nach der Penetration.

Nach meiner besten Einschätzung habe ich ungefähr zwei Minuten durchgehalten. Technisch gesehen, war es keine vorzeitige Ejakulation. Hermine erreichte ihren Orgasmus erst, nachdem ich sie mit dem Finger stimuliert habe. Trotzdem, als ein Mann, der sich um die Bedürfnisse seiner Partnerin kümmert, muss das angesprochen werden.

Ich lasse meinen Zeigefinger eine Liste von Zaubern hinuntergleiten, die dazu verwendet werden können, länger durchzuhalten. Drei kommen näher in Betracht. Die Seite umdrehend, komme ich zum ersten und beginne, zu lesen.

"Severus, bist du da?"

Es ist Albus, der mich durch das Flohnetzwerk ruft.

"Ich bin hier", erwidere ich, lege ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und verstecke es in einem Stapel anderer Bücher, damit der Titel nicht gelesen werden kann.

"Könntest du bitte in mein Büro kommen?"

"Ich bin sofort da", antworte ich.

Minerva ist bereits da, als ich ankomme. Albus hält ein Pergament in der Hand und schaut bekümmert.

Mir wird eine Tasse mit Earl Grey gereicht und ein Stuhl vor Albus großem Schreibtisch zugewiesen. Minerva setzt sich auf den anderen. Albus setzt sich und schaut noch einmal auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

"Ich habe gerade die Nachricht von Chester erhalten, dass Edward Selkirk vor ungefähr einer Stunde gestorben ist", sagt Albus. „Er sagt, dass er friedlich von uns gegangen ist."

"Das sind schlimme Neuigkeiten um seinetwillen", sagt Albus, schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. „Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass dein Bericht über Roger Littlehorses Fähigkeiten, Banne zu zerbrechen, ausreicht, um Banne zu senken, die mit einem freiwilligen menschlichen Opfer errichtet wurden. Chester sagt in seinem Brief, dass er, wenn es notwendig ist, Selbstmord in der Schlacht begehen wird, um die Banne zu brechen. Er wird Edwards Platz einnehmen."

Minerva reißt die Augen auf, geschockt.

Bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein, dass Minerva Chester Sommersbys Interesse erwidert. Ich kann mir bei Minerva nicht vorstellen, dass sie ein Interesse an einem Mann hat, der mehr als hundert Jahre älter ist als sie und Umhänge trägt, die wie farbenfrohe Nachthemden aussehen. Auch wenn er ein brillanter Stratege und ein Gelehrter ist.

Minerva sieht mich fragend an.

"Roger Littlehorse hat sich in einen Vogel verwandelt, der so groß ist wie ein Drachen", sage ich energisch. „Blitze schossen aus seinen Krallen und Donner folgte direkt im Anschluss. Er schickte einen Lichtblitz auf die Banne, die mit Blut errichtet worden waren und sie zerbarsten wie ein Eiszapfen auf einem Steinfußboden. Die Legenden, von der er erzählte, bestätigt von Limnoreia, besagen, dass ein Donnervogel Banne brechen kann, die von einem freiwilligen menschlichen Opfer errichtet wurden."

"Er kann das?", fragt Minerva.

"Er kann es", erkläre ich mit voller Zuversicht. „Unser Plan kann weitergehen. Wir haben nur geplant, Selkirk zum Schlachtfeld zu bringen, wenn wir keine andere Möglichkeit für die Banne finden können. Das trifft noch immer zu und es gibt jeden Grund, weiter daran zu glauben, dass Roger die Banne brechen wird."

"Chester hat sich freiwillig dafür angeboten", sagt Albus und sieht sehr alt aus. „Ich werde mich an die Hoffnung klammern, dass Professor Littlehorse erfolgreich und es nicht notwendig sein wird, Chester zu erlauben, sich umzubringen, um unsere Truppen hindurch zu lassen."

"Wirst du ihm schreiben und unsere Dankbarkeit aussprechen?", fragt Minerva, ihre Stimme täuschend ruhig. „Wir müssen einen Plan B für den Fall haben, dass Professor Littlehorse die Banne nicht durchbrechen kann. Wir müssen Chesters Angebot annehmen."

"Ich werde ihm schreiben", sagt Albus mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung.

Roger muss erfolgreich sein. Minerva scheint tatsächlich etwas für den alten Kauz übrig zu haben.

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
16. Juni 1999  
Jean an Mike**

Mike,

ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen und komme dann nach Hause. Es gibt keine Anzeichen, dass irgendjemand, außer den Digital Magic Sicherheitseinheiten, Hermine und Draco beobachtet. Ich denke, es ist sicher für die beiden, sie allein zu lassen.

Abgesehen davon möchte ich ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Ehemann verbringen, bevor wir für Voldemort und Gefährten a Can of Whoopass aufreißen.

Ist das nicht ein toller Ausdruck? Ich habe ihn in einer amerikanischen Fernsehshow gehört.

Can of Whoopass. Vielleicht können du und Mark etwas dazu entwickeln. Dann können buchstäblich a Can of Whoopasses öffnen, wenn es notwendig ist. Erhältlich bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in ihrer Nähe.

Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht.

Nur so nebenbei, ich möchte ein Kätzchen. Wenn der Montag vorüber ist, werde ich mir eine weiße Perserkatze mit blauen Augen holen. Ich verstehe, dass Walter wie ein pelziger kleiner Bruder für dich war, aber er ist nun schon eine Weile von uns gegangen. Wenn du wieder einen Hund haben möchtest, können wir gern darüber reden.

In Liebe  
Jean

* * *

**Kommunikation Paar-Tagebuch  
16. Juni 1999  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

ich habe über unsere Woche in Chicago nachgedacht. Wenn du am Samstag ankommst, sollten wir den Tag zusammen verbringen, damit du dich an die Zeitverschiebung gewöhnst. Wir werden gemeinsam einen ruhigen Tag haben.

Ich würde gern für dich kochen. Da du Garnelen magst, werde ich einige von den großen besorgen, die es im Supermarkt gibt. Bevorzugst du sie fertig im Scampi-Stil über Linguini oder mit einer Alfredosoße über Fettuccini? Dazu vielleicht ein Cäsarsalat und Knoblauchbrot?

Du musst den Wein mitbringen, da ich ihn nicht legal in den Vereinigten Staaten kaufen kann und meiner fast aufgebraucht ist.

Ich weiß nicht, wie die Arbeitszeit von Anitas Cousin ist. Wir werden unseren Ausflug zum Field Museum so planen, wie es ihm am besten passt, damit wir in die Insektenausstellung kommen. Es gibt soviel in dem Museum, dass wir vielleicht zwei Tage dort einplanen sollten. Sie haben nicht nur eine prähistorische Drachensammlung, sie haben sogar ein Nunduskelett im Zaubereranbau aufgestellt.

Wie denkst du darüber, in den Zoo zu gehen? In Brookfield gibt es einen großen Zoo und ich bin bisher noch nicht dort gewesen.

Wir könnten ins Kunstmuseum gehen. Oder ins Museum für Wissenschaft und Industrie.

Wenn die nächste Woche vorbei ist, habe ich vor, den Führerschein zu machen und ein Auto zu kaufen. Wir könnten eine zweite Woche im Spätsommer frei nehmen und ein wenig reisen. Ich glaube, die Fahrt zwischen Chicago und Rogers Land im Norden von Wisconsin wäre schön.

Von dort könnten wir durch den Norden von Michigan in Richtung Mackinaw Island fahren. Es ist alles sehr viktorianisch und Fahrzeuge mit Motor sind nicht erlaubt. Wir könnten im Grand Hotel übernachten und auf der Insel Touristen spielen.

Dir ist bewusst, dass Draco möchte, dass wir irgendwann mit ihm und Anita ausgehen. Vielleicht würden sie gern mit uns in eines der Museen gehen?

Was Restaurants angeht, habe ich eine lange Liste mit Orten, wo wir essen gehen können. Wir werden im Greek Isles beginnen und dann unseren Weg bis zu den Sieben Schätzen für chinesisches Essen bahnen. Nick's Fisch Markt und Grill bietet wunderbaren Fisch und Meeresfrüchte an. Für Italienische Rindfleischsandwiches müssen wir zu Portillos gehen. Sie haben zudem einen großartigen Antipasti Salat. Für Steaks müssen wir zu Mortons gehen.

Es gibt soviele Einwanderer in der Gegend von Chicago; es gibt hunderte von urtümlichen Restaurants in der Nachbarschaft. Wenn wir ägyptische Cuisine, brasilianisches Essen suchen oder in ein deutsches Restaurant gehen wollen, können wir alles finden.

Denk darüber nach, was du gerne machen würdest und ich werde mich darum kümmern.

In Liebe  
Hermine

* * *

**Eulenpost  
17. ****Juni 1999  
Minerva an Chester**

Chester,

ich würde sehr gern mit dir zusammen zu Abend essen. Ich bringe den Wein mit.

Minerva

* * *

**E-Mail Kommunikation  
17. Juni 1999**

**An: Daniel Schuler, DigitalMage at  
Von: Roger Littlehorse  
Datum: 17. ****Juni 1999  
Re: Fortschritt**

Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Draco hat heute seine Animagusform erreicht. Er hielt sie für drei Minuten, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. Ich lag richtig mit meiner Vermutung, ob es nun ein Piasavogel oder ein Wanderfalke sein würde. Traditionsgemäß kann ich dir nicht sagen, was es ist. Das kann nur Draco. Wir werden morgen und Samstag wieder üben. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn dazu bringen kann, zehn Minuten seine Form zu halten bevor er in die Schlacht zieht. Glaube mir, seine Form wird nützlich sein.

Du kannst dem Jungen seine Beharrlichkeit hoch anrechnen. Ich dachte nicht, dass es möglich ist, in weniger als einem Monat die Verwandlung zu schaffen. Seine Entschlossenheit, seine Eltern zu beschützen, hat nahezu ein Wunder bewirkt.

Wenn es eine Beruhigung ist, sollte er dieses Maß an Entschlossenheit in seiner Beziehung zu Anita mit einbringen, kombiniert mit dieser Art von Macht, kannst du aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen.

Er denkt darüber nach, dich, Anita und Hermine für Samstag einzuladen, um an seinem Animagustraining teilzunehmen, damit ihr seine Form sehen könnt.

Limnoreia und ich werden am Freitagnachmittag nach Großbritannien gehen, um bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Wir müssen dann über Paartagebücher kommunizieren. Ich werde im Ordenshauptquartier in London wohnen.

* * *

**17. Juni 1999  
Am Morgen  
Countdown: 4 Tage, 5 Stunden und 20 Minuten bis Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Jean und ich verzaubern die Katzenminzemäuse, die sie im Tierladen gekauft hat, und versuchen, sie für die Geisterkatzen genügend substanzlos zu machen, damit sie damit spielen können. Sie hat eine ganze Tasche voll mit verschiedenem Katzenspielzeug mitgebracht, mit dem wir experimentieren können. Wir haben Stöcke, an denen Federn baumeln, farbenfrohe Plastikbälle mit Glöckchen im Inneren und Katzenminzemäuse, aus Filz gemacht.

Zudem hat Anita einen Laserpointer mitgebracht, der ein Nadelkopf großes Licht an die Wand leuchtet.

Ich habe ihn bereits mit Krummbein ausprobiert. Er hat beschlossen, dass er zu würdevoll ist, hinterher zu jagen. Wie auch immer, er ist nicht zu würdevoll, um einem Plastikball mit einem bimmelnden Glöckchen im Inneren hinterher zu rennen. Das Problem ist, dass Schneeflocke verzweifelt mit dem Ball spielen möchte, aber er direkt durch sie hindurch geht.

"Probier das", bitte ich Cindy.

Sie greift vor, um zu sehen, ob sie die Feder berühren kann. Ihre Hand gleitet hindurch, aber sie hat sich bewegt.

"Ich konnte sie fühlen", sagt Cindy aufgeregt. „Ihr habt mit dem einen Fortschritt erzielt."

Calamity-Jane sitzt auf ihrer Schulter und Schneeflocke auf ihrem Schoß. Die drei sind unzertrennlich, während Spooky meistens Krummbein hinterher läuft. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass alle Katzen weiblich sind. Ich frage mich, ob Krummbeim alle Jungs verjagt hat, damit er einen Harem haben kann. Nicht, dass etwas zwischen meinem Kater und den Geistern passieren wird.

"Lass uns einen extra Wedler hinzufügen, so wie wir es getan haben, um die Dichte der Glasbehälter anzupassen", schlägt Jean vor. „Vielleicht hilft ein Verringern der Dichte."

Wir erarbeiten die Zauberstabbewegungen und Jean probiert es an einem der Bälle aus. Er wird silberfarben. Sie wirft ihn zu Cindy, die ihn für einen Augenblick halten kann, bevor er durch ihre Hand fällt.

"Lasst uns mal ausprobieren, ob Schneeflocke damit spielen kann", sagt Anita.

Cindy setzt Schneeflocke neben den Ball. Die Katze schlägt danach und er rollt ein paar Zentimeter und klingelt. Sie schlägt erneut danach und jagt hinterher, als er davon rollt. Sie holt ihn ein und springt darauf, nur, um hindurch zu gleiten. Unerschrocken wirbelt Schneeflocke herum und schlägt erneut nach ihm.

"Wie es aussieht, kann sie ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick berühren", schließe ich daraus. „Das ist ein sehr guter Anfang."

"Es ist auch gut so", sagt Cindy und schaut liebevoll auf das weiße Flaumbündel. „Schneeflocke möchte die ganze Zeit spielen und meine Feder sieht schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Die Feder an Cindys Kopfband sieht ziemlich drangsaliert aus. Glücklicherweise springt sie nach ungefähr einer Stunde in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück, nachdem die Katze sie in die Mangel genommen hat.

Jean sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden. Mit ihrem Zauberstab schnipst sie den Ball hin und her, damit die Katze hinterher jagen kann. Wir schauen Jean eine Weile zu, wie sie mit der Katze spielt. Es ist so schön, zur Abwechslung mal etwas Normales zu tun. Im Augenblick scheint der Gedanke an Krieg und all das Übrige soweit entfernt.

"Wir werden den anderen Kram in mein Appartement mit hoch nehmen", sagt Anita, sieht zu Jean und der Katze. „Es ist Zeit, Oprah zu schauen und wir werden das oben fertig stellen."

"Ich bringe die Truppe nach oben, wenn wir fertig mit Spielen sind", sagt Jean. „Ich denke, Krummbein und Spooky sind oben im Baum."

Anita und ich trotten unseren Weg in die oberste Etage des Appartementgebäudes. Normalerweise hängen wir in Dracos Appartement herum. Ich vermute, es wäre sehr unangebracht, hineinzugehen, wenn er nicht zuhause ist. Ich hoffe, sein Animagustraining heute war erfolgreich.

Kurz darauf sitzen wir in Anitas Wohnzimmer, hören Oprah zu und verzaubern Katzenspielsachen.

"Ich wollte mit dir außer Hörweite von Cindy und den Katzen reden", sagt Anita und schaut ernst. „Draco und ich haben darüber gesprochen, was zu tun ist, wenn am Montag etwas Schlimmes passiert."

Anita beginnt zu schniefen und ich kann fühlen, wie die Tränen bei mir aufsteigen. Sie platzt mit dem heraus, was ihr durch den Kopf geht.

"Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass Krummbein hier bei mir sein wird. Ich behalte das Gebäude, ich behalte Cindy und ich behalte die Katzen. Ich werde mich um alle kümmern. Das ist alles", sagt sie, alles in einem unregelmäßigen Atemzug.

Ich versuche, nicht zu weinen.

"Da das gesagt ist", sagt sie, fängt an zu lächeln und versucht, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wenn du siegesreich zurückkommst, würdest du mit mir zu einem Yogakurs diesen Sommer gehen?"

Wir beginnen zu lachen, was sich in Tränen verwandelt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn Draco etwas passiert", bricht es aus Anita heraus, meine Hände so fest drückend, dass es schmerzt.

"Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die dafür kämpfen, damit das nicht passiert", schniefe ich erwidernd, eine Taschenbücherbox aus dem Badezimmer herbei rufend. „Wir werden angreifen, bevor die Aufnahmezeremonie zu weit fortgeschritten ist. Er wird sich am Kampf beteiligen, sobald die Flieger beginnen, Voldemort zu bombardieren."

"Genau das ist es", sagt Anita, nimmt ein Taschentuch und schnaubt sich ihre Nase. „Er wird gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Du wirst gegen die Todesser kämpfen."

"Die besten Kämpfer, die ich kenne, werden dabei auf unserer Seite sein", beharre ich, meine Augen betupfend. „Uns wurde gesagt, dass wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als vierzig Todesser anwesend sein werden. Wir haben den Vorteil der Überlegenheit. Einige von uns sind magische Polizeibeamte und andere haben an magischen Kämpfen seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg teilgenommen. Wir haben uns darauf vorbereitet und dafür trainiert. Wir sind bereit."

"Trotzdem", ergänze ich sanft, "bin ich froh, zu wissen, dass, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, Krummbein bei dir ist und du dich um Cindy und die Katzentruppe kümmerst. Und ja, ich würde sehr gern mit dir den Yogakurs besuchen."

Danach brechen wir beide in Tränen aus. Für dieses Mal bin ich es leid, tapfer zu sein, wenn jeder, den ich liebe, bedroht ist.

* * *

**Hermines To Do Liste**

Reste in den Boilerraum für Cindy bringen  
Wäsche  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
Möglichkeiten recherchieren, Sexleben voranzubringen  
beige Nachtkleid in Reisetasche packen  
den Catsuit waschen  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
Notiz und Trinkgeld für Edgar und Dorothy hinterlassen  
Vibrator loswerden

* * *

**17. Juni 1999  
Am Abend  
Countdown: 3 Tage, 23 Stunden und 40 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Ich leihe Jean meinen kleinen bodenlosen Koffer, damit sie alle Sachen unterbringen kann, die sie zum Hauptquartier mitnimmt. Die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter sind darin. Mit dem zusätzlichen Feuerblasenextrakt konnten wir insgesamt 34 Glasbehälter herstellen. Das ergibt einen für jeden der zwanzig Flieger und vierzehn für Nachschub.

Zudem schicke ich eine Auswahl an medizinischen Tränken mit, die ich in meiner Küche von meinem privaten Vorrat an Zutaten gebraut habe. Wir wissen nicht, was wir brauchen werden.

Obendrein schickt Draco fünf der Harley Davidson Professional Quidditch-Besen Serie für Flieger mit, die einen benötigen. Er will, dass jeder Flieger den bestmöglichen Besen für die Schlacht hat. Jeder, der keinen besseren als einen zwanzig Jahre alten Sauberwisch hat, wird ihn für ein Topmodell eintauschen können. Aufgrund der Preise der Besen, muss er ein Vermögen ausgegeben haben.

Draco ist über den Koffer gebeugt und überprüft den Stabilisierungszauber.

"Die Stabilisierer sind in hervorragendem Zustand und die Polsterungszauber sind gut", verkündet Draco, sich aufrichtend. „Ich habe die Bruchsicherungs- und Einklemmungszauber verstärkt. Diese Behälter werden nicht zerbrechen, auch wenn ein Nundu darauf tritt."

"Ausgezeichnet", sagt Jean und wirft einen weiteren der silbernen Plastikbälle mit Glöckchen Schneeflocke entgegen. Das Kätzchen springt auf ihn und rollt darüber. Schneeflocke scheint gelernt zu haben, wie sie das Spielzeug in ihrer Welt reell genug halten kann, damit sie damit spielen kann.

Jean liebt junge Katzen und Hunde. Ich denke, sie würde Schneeflocke mit sich nach Großbritannien nehmen, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit finden könnte.

Draco streckt seine Hand aus. Jean ergreift sie und sie schütteln feierlich Hände.

"Ich möchte dir für alles danken, was du für mich und meine Familie getan hast", sagt er förmlich. „Ich werde dich nicht wieder sehen, bis wir uns das Schlachtfeld am Montag teilen. Wie auch immer alles ausgehen mag, ich stehe so tief in deiner Schuld, dass ich es nicht wieder gut machen kann. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du auf mich jederzeit als einen Verbündeten, einen Verteidiger und einen Freund zählen kannst." Draco beendet seine Rede mit einer Verbeugung.

Das muss eine dieser reinblütigen, kulturellen Sachen sein, über die ich mir nie ganz sicher bin, da sie nicht unbedingt darüber schreiben.

"Ich nehme deine Freundschaft, deine Verteidigung und dein Bündnis an, Draco Malfoy", erwidert Jean und verbeugt sich ebenfalls. „Du verstehst, dass dies unabhängig von deinem Vater passiert. Ich kann ihm keine Freundschaft bieten, auch wenn ich in Verteidigung und im Bündnis zu ihm stehe."

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es zwischen dir und meinem Vater eine schlimme Vorgeschichte gibt", sagt Draco Schulter zuckend. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber es hat gewöhnlich etwas damit zu tun, dass er sich an eine Frau herangemacht hat, die das nicht wollte."

"So etwas in der Art", erwidert Jean ablehnend. „Das ist etwas zwischen mir und deinem Vater. Es hat absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was jetzt gerade vor sich geht. Ich werde so hart kämpfen, wie ich es kann, um Riddle davon abzuhalten, seine Pläne zu ende zu bringen, aber ich würde das für jeden tun. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Mitglied des Ordens bin."

"Du bist dein eigener Herr, Draco Malfoy", erklärt Jean. „Du bist jemand, den ich mit Stolz als Freund bezeichne und verteidige und mit dem ich verbündet bin. Du hast es verdient."

Ich habe Draco selten so aus der Fassung gesehen. Er schaut erstaunt, zufrieden, ängstlich und bewegt, alles zur selben Zeit. Ich denke, Jean hat gerade die Grundlagen seines Universums genommen und sie gut durchgeschüttelt.

"Danke", sagt er, anscheinend fehlen im die Worte. Er ist gewöhnlich viel gewandter in dem, was er sagt, wenn es um Reinblüterangelegenheiten geht.

Jean lehnt sich vor und flüstert, laut genug für mich, um es zu hören.

"Abgesehen davon, bin ich diejenige, die die Haarwurzeln deines Vaters in braun verwandelt hat."

Draco sieht Jean ehrfurchtsvoll an.

"Also, dann bist du diejenige, die Dad überlegen war", sagt er. „Zur Hölle, ich dachte, es war Mum!"

Jean lacht und zieht Draco in eine Umarmung. Er drückt sie für einen Augenblick fest und lässt dann los.

Sobald Draco einen Schritt zurück macht, zwänge ich mich dazwischen. Ich ziehe Jean in eine verzweifelte Umarmung und hoffe, dass ich nicht wieder in Tränen ausbreche. Dieses Mal gibt es keine Worte, nur das Tätscheln des anderen auf den Rücken und Schniefen.

Jean lässt als erste los. Sie wischt sich über ihre Augen. Ich putze meine Nase.

"Passt auf euch auf", sagt sie, schüttelt ihren Kopf und fasst sich wieder. „Ich sehe euch beide am Montag."

"Ich werde am Montag Morgen im Hauptquartier sein", erwidere ich und versuche, nicht zu ersticken.

Draco lässt den Koffer in den Transportraum schweben und setzt ihn auf dem Fußboden ab.

Cindy schwebt an der Tür, zusammen mit Schneeflocke und Calamity-Jane. Jean geht zur Tür und Schneeflocke versucht, ihren Fuß anzugreifen. Jean beugt sich herab und lässt ihre Hand über das Kätzchen gleiten, in einer guten Nachahmung des Streichelns. Schneeflocke sieht auf und schnurrt.

"Sie wird dich vermissen", sagt Cindy lächelnd. „Du musst wiederkommen und uns oft besuchen."

"Das habe ich vor", sagt Jean. „Ich sehe euch alle bald wieder."

Die Tür schließt sich und Jean verschwindet.

Draco streckt eine Hand aus. Ich nehme sie und er drückt meine.

* * *

**Brief im zweiten Fach im Kühlschrank  
17. Juni 1999**

Liebe Dorothy und lieber Edgar,

ich möchte euch wissen lassen, wie sehr ich es genossen habe, euch beide kennengelernt zu haben. Für mich seid ihr keine Serviceelfen. Ihr seid Freunde. Bitte nehmt dies als Zeichen meiner Freundschaft. Ihr könntet es für ein Abendessen verwenden. Dorothy sollte nicht die ganze Zeit kochen müssen.

Danke für eure Freundlichkeit während meines Aufenthaltes in Amerika.

Und für die Lasagne!

Hermine

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
17. Juni 1999  
Severus an Hermine**

Hermine,

ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass wir "Schlaf nachholen" in unseren Zeitplan für unsere Ferien mit aufnehmen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen gefühlt habe.

Noch ein Tag und die UTZe und ZAGs sind vorüber. Ich freue mich, berichten zu können, dass meine Slytherins sehr gut in Alte Runen gewesen sind – zumindest bei der Erstbegutachtung des Prüfers. Ich habe die große Hoffnung, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr in allem sehr gut abschneiden wird.

Ich fürchte, dass ohne Steigerung des allgemeinen Intelligenzniveaus und der Noten der Gryffindors durch dich, sie nicht annähernd so gut sein werden wie letztes Jahr.

So stressig wie die Prüfungen für die Schüler sind, so sind sie genauso stressig für die Lehrer. Wir müssen oft bei Prüfungen Aufsicht führen, zusätzlich zum Unterricht für die Schüler, die keine UTZe oder ZAGs absolvieren. Wir halten Lernarbeitskreise für diejenigen, die es brauchen, ab und müssen uns um die kümmern, die Angstattacken haben.

In der vergangenen Nacht haben die Hauslehrer eine geplante Razzia in Hufflepuff auf Professor Sprouts Bitte hin durchgeführt. Wie es scheint, haben die _Tee mit Ginseng_ Flaschen ihren Weg nach Hufflepuff gefunden und von dort in andere Häuser. Hagrid konfiszierte eine Flasche von einem Gryffindor Sechstklässler und brachte sie zu Minerva. Sie hat den Übeltäter befragt und herausgefunden, wer sie verkauft.

Die Flasche wurde mir gegeben und ich habe eine Analyse vorgenommen. Der Inhalt war einfacher, billiger Rotwein – nichts Schlimmes dahingehend. Die „Tee"-Flasche hatte umfangreiche Zauber, die andere Banne überzeugen sollten, dass nur Tee mit Ginseng in der Flasche ist.

Als Filius und ich begannen, die Banne Schicht für Schicht zu entfernen, erwarteten wir, eine der magischen Signaturen der Zwillinge am Ende zu finden. Die Magie war in der Weise konstruiert, wie wir sie in typischen Weasley-Produkten gefunden haben. Sehr zu meiner Überraschung hat Filius ermittelt, dass die magische Signatur dem gleich kam, was er auf den Produkten von Zonko gefunden hat.

Diese Entdeckung ließ Albus bei Willard Zonko, Sen., in dessen Laden einen Besuch machen. Mr. Zonko lehnte jede Verantwortung ab und rief Willard Zonko, Jr., zu sich, damit dieser etwas dazu sagte.

Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist Willard Zonko, Jr., für die Flaschen Tee mit Ginseng verantwortlich. Das schließt die in deinem und Dracos Appartement ein. Während er dafür keinen Ärger bekommt, hat er welchen, weil er seine Produkte nach Hogwarts geschickt hat.

Er wird Ärger mit dem Schulrat bekommen. Flaschen an Hufflepuff zu verschicken in Schachteln von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, versteckt in Schachteln, die aussehen, wie von Flourish und Botts, wird ihm Probleme mit Flourish und Botts sowie Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze einbringen.

Persönlich denke ich, dass er viel mehr von dem Zorn der Weasley-Zwillinge zu befürchten hat.

Ich fühle mich darin bestätigt, den Zwillingen vertraut zu haben, ihr Versprechen zu halten, keine Produkte nach Hogwarts zu schicken, die ich nicht persönlich überprüft habe.

Nach all dem haben wir beschlossen, eine komplette Inspektion des Schlosses vorzunehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieses Produkt vom Gelände entfernt wurde. Die Hauselfen und Geister wurden gebeten, nach Schmuggelware in allen unbenutzten Klassenräumen, Vorratsräumen und Räumen jeglicher Art zu suchen. Minerva, Filius, Pomona und ich haben Hufflepuff komplett durchsucht. Die Vertrauensschüler der anderen Häuser wurden aufgefordert, Zauberstabeide zu schwören und ihre eigenen Häuser zu inspizieren.

Es gibt jetzt sechzehn Kisten und dreizehn übrige Flaschen mit Tee mit Ginseng, abgestellt in Albus Büro. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass vier Kisten und zwei Flaschen tatsächlich eine sehr gute Ginmarke enthalten. Der Rest ist billiger Weiß- oder Rotwein.

Du kannst dir vorstellen, was für die Schuljahresabschlussfeier der Lehrer aufgehoben wird. Glücklicherweise findet diese nach Abfahrt des Hogwarts Express statt. Völlig berauschte Hogwartslehrer (vor allem Sybil) sind kein passender Anblick für unschuldige Kinder, auch nicht für die, die Hogwarts besuchen.

Da ich nicht über einem winzigen Diebstahl stehe, plane ich, einige der Flaschen zu behalten und sie mit guten Feuerwhisky aufzufüllen und in deinem Appartement zu lagern. Wenn die Behörden jemals in Erwägung ziehen, dass Appartementgebäude zu durchsuchen, weil Minderjährige trinken, solltest du nicht erwischt werden.

Ich habe mir deine Liste von Essensmöglichkeiten angesehen und denke, dass wir sie alle aufsuchen sollten. Es wird wahrscheinlich Jahre dauern, aber ich bin bereit, die Verpflichtung einzugehen. Ich glaube, ich bevorzuge das Garnelenrezept. Fühl dich frei, großzügig mit dem Knoblauch zu sein.

Schlaf gut.

Dein  
Severus

* * *

**Brief, magisch versiegelt und nach dem Tod zuzustellen  
18. ****Juni 1999  
Harry an Ginny**

Meine liebe Ginny,

wenn du diesen Brief liest, bedeutet das, dass ich den Kampf nicht überlebt habe. Ich vermute, du hast bereits alles erfahren. Je nach dem, wie die Dinge gelaufen sind, bist du entweder in Hogwarts oder irgendwo in Amerika.

Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Mein erster Gedanke am Morgen ist an dich. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich schlafen gehe, ist an dich.

Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass mein letzter Gedanke an dich war.

Was auch immer passiert ist, ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich bitte dich nicht darum, nicht zu trauern. Wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären, weiß ich, wie unmöglich es für mich sein würde, so eine Bitte zu erfüllen.

Ich bitte dich, dein Leben fortzuführen. Werde eine Medihexe, so wie du es geplant hast. Oder etwas anderes, wenn du dich um entschieden hast. Kümmere dich um deine Familie und um dich. Finde neue Freunde. Finde jemanden zum Lieben, in dem Wissen, dass du meine Zustimmung hast. Ich möchte, dass du ein erfülltes Leben hast, mit all den schönen Dingen, die es zu bieten hat.

Ich bin nicht allein hier drüben. Ich habe Mum und Dad. Sirius ist auch hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, es wird mir gut gehen.

Wenn deine Zeit kommen wird, in sehr ferner Zukunft, werde ich einer der ersten sein, der dich zuhause willkommen heißen wird.

Für immer dein  
Harry

_

* * *

_**18. Juni 1999  
Am Nachmittag  
Countdown: 3 Tage, 2 Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999  
Hermine**

Ich beende das Abfüllen des Revitalisierungstrankes. Die Fläschchen brauchen Zeit, um abzukühlen und dann werde ich sie etikettieren.

Draco und Anita sind den ganzen Tag in seinem Appartement geblieben. Ich vermute, dass wird sich die Nacht noch so fortsetzen. Ich nehme ihnen das nicht übel. Wenn Severus nicht so beschäftigt wäre, die UTZe und ZAGs zu beaufsichtigen, würde ich ihn kidnappen und wir würden die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden zusammen verbringen.

Weil ich das nicht tun kann, hoffe ich, ihn für die morgige Nacht gewinnen zu können. Ich überlege, mich zum Hauptquartier zu schleichen. Ich weiß, dass er am Sonntag zum Manor gehen muss, um den Beginn von Dracos Exerzitien und Fasten zu überwachen. Der Dunkle Lord muss ihn zurückkehren lassen, damit er am Montag unterrichten kann. Lucius Malfoy soll bei seinem Sohn bleiben bis Severus zurückkehrt.

Wenn die Schlacht beginnt, wird Draco seit 24 Stunden nichts gegessen haben. Dieser Revitalisierungstrank wird helfen, die Nährstoffe und Kalorien, die ihm fehlen, zuzuführen, zusammen mit einem Energieschub. Wenn ich den Trank auf dem Muggelmarkt verkaufen könnte, würde ich ein Vermögen machen.

Ich muss nur herausfinden, wie ich es Draco geben kann, da er während der Aufnahme nichts in seinen Taschen haben darf. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Severus durchsuchen werden. Ich muss ihn fragen. Ich überlege, ob Dobby ihn zum Manor bringen und einem Hauselfen zustellen kann, um ihn Draco zu geben. Ich werde warten, bis Draco wieder auftaucht, anstatt zu stören.

Während dessen habe ich etwas Zeit. Zeit, um eine Internetrecherche durchzuführen. Ich setze mich vor den Computer und beginne, das Suchthema in die Internetseite der Avalon College Bibliothek einzugeben.

_Vorzeitige Ejakulation_

Ich drücke Enter und beobachte, wie sich die Eieruhr auf dem Bildschirm dreht, während meiner Suche nachgegangen wird.

Oh. Es gibt ziemlich viele Artikel darüber. Zeit, zu lesen.

Drei Berichte später stehe ich auf und bereite mir eine Tasse Tee zu. Cindy und die Katzen sind im Wohnzimmer. Sie sehen sich Batman an, den zweiten in einer Filmreihe in ihrem Michael Keaton Festival. Wie es scheint, ist Calamity auf ihrem Schoß und Schneeflocke auf ihrer Schulter eingeschlafen. Ich muss einen Fotoapparat kaufen, damit ich Momente wie diese einfangen kann.

Als ich zum Computer zurückkehre, denke ich, dass ich ein ziemlich gutes Gespür (kicher) bezüglich des Mechanismus vorzeitiger Ejakulation bekommen habe. Es ist viel verbreiteter, als ich gedacht habe, wenn die Recherche zeigt, dass fast die Hälfte der Männer in weniger als zwei Minuten fertig ist.

Ich suche erneut und erhalte nun eine Auflistung von Zaubern auf dem Bildschirm. Alle müssen über eine Frau gesprochen werden, damit es ihr gelingt, den Mann länger aushalten zu lassen.

Ich muss noch viel mehr lesen.

* * *

**Hermines To Do Liste**

Reste in den Boilerraum für Cindy bringen  
Wäsche  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
beiges Nachtkleid in Reisetasche packen  
Catsuit in Reisetasche packen  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
Vibrator loswerden  
Rechnungen bezahlen  
überlegen, welches Outfit für die Schlacht tragen

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
18. Juni 1999  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

wir müssen einen Weg finden, die morgige Nacht mit einander zu verbringen. Es wird unsere letzte Chance vor der Schlacht sein. Möglichkeiten:

Ich reise mittels Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau und appariere dann nach Hogwarts. Ich kann durch den geheimen Eingang am Fuß des Astronomie Turms gehen und zu deinen Räumen kommen.

Ich reise mittels Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau und appariere zum Hauptquartier. Du triffst mich dort.

Du reist mittels Portschlüssel nach Chicago und wir bleiben in meinem Appartement.

Ich liebe dich und möchte dich sehen.

Hermine

* * *

**19. Juni 1999  
Am Morgen  
Countdown: 2 Tage, 12 Stunden und 14 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999  
Severus**

Remus, Limnoreia, Bill, Jean, Chester und ich stehen außerhalb der Zelle des Dunklen Lords im Keller von Chester Sommersbys Haus in Wales. Roger ist in der Zelle und wir beobachten ihn durch das Fenster. Er wendet zauberstablose Magie an, um die Banne zu testen.

Jeder von uns hat schon versucht mit allem, was uns möglich ist, aus der Zelle auszubrechen. Die einzige Voraussetzung, die wir annehmen, ist dass der Dunkle Lord keinen Zauberstab haben wird, wenn er inhaftiert ist. Wenn der Happy-Sleepy versagt und seine Magie zurückkehrt, müssen wir vorbereitet sein.

Bill hat zauberstablose Flüche aus dem alten Ägypten benutzt. Limnoreia probierte Zaubersprüche, die sich durch die Banne graben. Jean bündelte reine magische Energie gegen das Fenster. Remus wendete seine größere physische Stärke als Werwolf und verschiedene Stücken Mobiliar an, um das Fenster zu zerbrechen oder die Tür aufzubekommen. Ich habe meine Fähigkeiten als Legilimentiker benutzt und versucht, Chester unter Zwang zum Öffnen der Tür zu bringen.

Ich war nicht erfolgreich, aber Chester gab zu, dass er das Ziehen verspürt hat. Da der Dunkle Lord ein viel mächtigerer Legilimentiker ist als ich, könnte er tatsächlich Erfolg haben. Jean verwandelte eine Tasse aus einem alten Geschirrset, gestapelt auf einem Regal, in eine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille und setzte sie auf. Ich versuchte, Jean zu zwingen, die Tür zu öffnen. Ich konnte den notwendigen Augenkontakt nicht herstellen und fühlte, wie die Magie zurück zu meinen eigenen Augen kam.

Jeder, der die Zelle bewacht, muss eine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille tragen, damit der Dunkle Lord keinen Augenkontakt mit ihm herstellen kann. Das wird ihn davon abhalten, eine Wache dazuzuzwingen, ihn freizulassen, vorausgesetzt, der Happy-Sleepy lässt nach einer gewissen Zeit nach.

Jean wird einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt heute Nachmittag machen, um ein Dutzend spiegelnde Sonnenbrillen zu besorgen.

Während dessen wendet Roger Stammesmagie für den Versuch an, sich aus dem Raum zu drängen. Er ist tatsächlich der kompetenteste Anwender von zauberstabloser Magie unter uns. Anscheinend ist ein großer Teil von Stammesmagie zauberstablos, da die Zauberstäbe nicht im allgemeinen Gebrauch waren bis die Europäer in die Neue Welt kamen.

Den letzten Fluch, den Roger auf das Fenster geschleudert hat, brachte es zum Erzittern. Die Schichten an Bannen, die Chester, Remus, Albus, Limnoreia und ich selbst errichtet haben, hielten solide.

Roger schnaubt, als er sich auf das Bett setzt.

"Dieser war das Schwierigste, was ich an einem zauberstablosen Fluch werfen kann, ohne zu riskieren, dass er zurück schießt und mich in Stücke reißt", ruft Roger durch das Fenster.

Limnoreia lässt ihren Zauberstab über den Fensterrahmen gleiten, um nach undichten Stellen zu schauen. Diese Tests dienen nicht nur dazu, den Dunklen Lord davon abzuhalten, auszubrechen, sondern auch den Happy-Sleepy in der Zelle zu lassen. Das letzte, das wir brauchen, ist die Wachen dem Risiko auszusetzen, abhängig zu werden.

"Die Siegel an dem Fenster sind intakt", verkündet sie.

"Wie ist die Luft da drinnen?", fragt Bill.

"Es riecht frisch", kommentiert Roger und steht auf.

"Eine Dosis des Happy-Sleepy wird alle fünfzehn Minuten in den Raum strömen", erkläre ich. „Wir vermuten, dass sie jede Stunde erneuert werden muss, um die Magie des Dunklen Lords zu unterdrücken. Wir würden diese Dosis lieber in kleinere Mengen zerlegen, um die Menge in seinem Blutkreislauf konstant zu halten."

"Wie werden wir die Dosis verändern?", fragt Jean.

"Die Anweisungen, wie die Dosis geändert werden soll, wird hier aufbewahrt", sagt Chester und nimmt ein Klemmbrett vom Schrank gegenüber der Zelle. „Wenn Granger und Tonks uns wissen lassen, wie viele Happy-Sleepy-Behälter notwendig gewesen sind, um den Dunklen Lord zu betäuben, werden wir es entsprechend anpassen. Danach werden die Anweisungen nach oben gehen und in einem mit Bannen belegten Schrank verschlossen, der nur für die Wachen und die, die weisungsbefugt sind, zugänglich ist."

"Ihr könnt mich jetzt rauslassen", ruft Roger, der anscheinend genug von der Gefangennahme hat. Limnoreia beginnt, die Banne zu entfernen.

"Wer hat die Information über dieses Zelle und wie man hineingelangt?", frage ich. „Die Realität ist, dass nicht alle von uns durchkommen werden. Wir müssen Sicherheiten haben."

"Jeder in diesem Raum hier kann in mein Haus und diese Zelle gelangen", erwidert Chester. „Außerdem werden folgende Ordensmitglieder durch die Banne hindurch kommen: Albus, Poppy, Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Mark, Mike, Hermine, Harry und Ellen. Ich glaube, dass ist genügend Sicherheit. Wenn wir alle getötet werden oder flüchten müssen", ergänzt er unverblümt, „vermute ich, dass der Angriff nicht erfolgreich war. In dem Fall wird die Zelle nicht benötigt."

"So ist es", erwidere ich, den trockenen Humor mögend.

Roger tritt aus der Zelle heraus und streckt sich.

"Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich jederzeit nur durch fragen aus der Zelle herauskommen könnte", merkt er an, "mochte ich das Gefühl nicht, dort drinnen zu sein."

Limnoreia gesellt sich zu Roger und legt einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

"Kann ich verstehen", sagt sie. „Es ist unbequem und wir sind nicht in Askaban. Mit der übriggebliebenen Magie der Dementoren, muss es absolut schrecklich sein, dort zu sein. Nicht, dass ich Mitleid mit dem Dunklen Lord hätte."

"Was ist dein Eindruck von der Zelle", fragt Chester.

"Sie sollte halten", verkündet Limnoreia. „Ist jeder von euch wirklich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord kein Animagus ist? Die Zelle würde eine Insektenform oder ein kleines Tier halten. Sollte er sich in eine gigantische Gestalt wie die von Roger verwandeln, könnten wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord eine Gestalt hätte, die in einer Schlacht von Vorteil wäre", kommentiert Roger, "hätten wir sie bereits zu sehen bekommen."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt Jean. „Er hätte solch einen Vorteil nicht ungenutzt gelassen."

"Du hast mehr von ihm gesehen, als jeder von uns", verweist Chester auf mich. „Hast du irgendein Zeichen gesehen, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Animagus ist?"

"Keines", erwidere ich. "Es gibt auch keine Vermutungen oder Gerede darüber. Während des Ersten Krieges gab es die Vermutung, dass er die Gestalt einer Schlange annehmen kann, aber ich glaube, das resultierte aus Vorfällen, wo Nagini glamourt wurde, um wie eine andere Schlangenart auszusehen."

„Diese Zelle könnte Nagini halten", verkündet Limnoreia.

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Chester. „glaube ich, sind wir für Gesellschaft bereit. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr froh sein werde, wenn die Auroren diese Zelle in Askaban kopiert haben und der Dunkle Lord dorthin gebracht werden kann. Das hier gibt dem Gedanken, ein Monster im Keller zu haben, eine völlig neue Bedeutung."

* * *

**19. Juni 1999  
Am Nachmittag  
Countdown: 1 Tag, 21 Stunden und 18 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999  
Hermine**

"Es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen", sagt Draco und wedelt mit seiner Gabel, um auf etwas hinzuweisen. "Severus war wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, zusätzlich zu den Dingen, die am Ende des Schuljahrs in Hogwarts anfallen. Keiner weiß, was der Dunkle Lord seinen Anhängern gesagt hat, somit könnten die Kinder der Todesser wissen, dass etwas vor sich geht und ihn wahrscheinlich beobachten. Er muss vorsichtig sein. Er könnte keine Zeit gehabt haben, deinen Eintrag im Paar-Tagebuch zu sehen, auch durch den Zeitunterschied."

Draco hatte Hunger, deshalb haben wir Pizza bestellt. Anita versucht verzweifelt so zu tun, als ob alles normal ist, außer das sie allem nachkommt, was Draco im Augenblick möchte. Unter normalen Umständen würde sie ihm sagen, dass er es vergessen und auf das hervorragende Abendessen warten soll, dass Dorothy zubereitet.

Natürlich mache ich nicht genau dasselbe. Darum habe ich eine Flasche des guten Rotweins aus der Sammlung meiner Eltern mitgebracht. Und deshalb werden wir uns heute Abend Dracos Lieblingsfilme ansehen, inklusive vieler Explosionen und Spezialeffekten. Ich sage voraus, dass wir uns die Terminatorfolgen oder Armageddon ansehen werden.

Was ist das nur mit Dracos Fixierung auf Filme über das Ende der Welt?

Seufz. Draco wird morgen früh gehen, um zum Manor zurückzukehren. Es wird später Nachmittag in England sein, wenn er in seinem Zuhause in Wilthsire ankommt.

Wir haben darüber gesprochen und er denkt nicht, dass er das Risiko eingehen kann, einen Revitalisierungstrank im Manor mit sich zu tragen, auch wenn Dobby ihn hineinschmuggelt. Er denkt, dass er die ganze Zeit, die er dort sein wird, unter Beobachtung steht. Ich werde ihn bei mir auf dem Schlachtfeld tragen und ihm geben, wenn ich kann.

Ich muss zugeben, dass Dracos Animagusform sehr nützlich sein wird. Sein Plan ist, sich zu verwandeln, sobald die Flieger erscheinen, um ihre Tieffliegerläufe zu starten. Die Todesser werden in totaler Verwirrung sein, nachdem sie den Donnervogel einfliegen und die Banne zerstören haben sehen. Und zu sehen, wie der Ehrengast sich verwandelt und zur Unterstützung losfliegt, sollte zur Verwirrung beitragen. Sein Vater wird nicht mal wissen, dass er dazu fähig ist. Es wird jeden schocken.

Draco war sehr selbstgefällig heute Morgen, als wir in Rogers Zuhause in Wisconsin auf Mr. Schuler und Anita trafen. Sogar ohne Rogers Anwesenheit brachte Draco es fertig, seine Gestalt längere Zeit zu halten. Wir sahen zu, wie er fast zehn Minuten flog, bevor er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder annehmen musste. Zehn Minuten sind lang genug, um eine Wirkung während der Schlacht zu zeigen.

Mr. Schuler war sehr zufrieden, dass Draco es geschafft hat, in weniger als einem Monat ein Animagus zu werden. Anita platzte fast vor Stolz.

Ich erzählte Draco, dass Harry grün vor Neid werden würde. Ich denke, das hat ihm den Tag versüßt.

Wir feierten mit einem Picknick, welches Wilhelmina Anita mitgegeben hat. Wir taten alle so, als wäre alles normal.

Ich fange an, Mr. Schuler zu mögen. Nicht nur, dass er ein echter Verbündeter für den Orden ist, sondern er verhält sich auch wie ein Vater bei Anita und Draco. Sie machten Pläne, zu einem Cubs Baseballspiel in ein paar Wochen zu gehen. Dann haben sie über seine Pläne gesprochen, die Cubs in ungefähr zehn Jahren zu kaufen, damit er die richtigen Personen und richtige Leitung aufstellen kann, damit sie die Meisterschaft gewinnen können. Die Art, wie er gesprochen hat, könnte man meinen, er hätte Zugriff auf eine Prophezeiung.

Ich vermute, das passt zu dem T-Shirt, das er trug mit der Aufschrift:

_Harter Kämpfer Cubs Fan  
Jedes Team kann ein schlechtes Jahrhundert haben._

Draco, Anita und ich sind nach dem Mittagessen zum Appartementgebäude zurückgekehrt. Wir versuchen, viele Gespräche und Spaß in einem Nachmittag unterzubringen und tun so, als ob wir in ein paar Tagen zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Ich möchte nicht über die Realität nachdenken.

Ich wünschte, Severus würde zurückschreiben.

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
19. Juni 1999  
Severus an Hermine**

Hermine,

unter gar keinen Umständen wirst du versuchen, heute Nacht nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich kann nicht zu dir kommen und muss im Schloss gesehen werden. Es gibt Grund zur Annahme, dass ich überwacht werde.

Ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass ich von Schülern mit Todesserambitionen beobachtet werde. Einige der Todesserfamilien haben erfahren, dass ich der Pate von Draco unter den Todesser sein werde. Deshalb werde ich jetzt als repräsentativer Pate überwacht. Heute Nachmittag sind ein Ravenclaw und ein Gryffindor mit Fragen an mich herangetreten, wie man ein Todesser wird.

Nachdem ich die Schüler versorgt hatte, habe ich mich mit Albus, Minerva, Remus und Bill getroffen. Wir machten uns Sorgen, dass unser Plan, Malfoy Manor anzugreifen, gefährdet sei. Remus hat verschiedene, öffentlich bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens kontaktiert und wie es scheint, wurde keiner von ihnen beobachtet.

Wir glauben, dass es ein Test meiner Loyalität ist. Der Dunkle Lord könnte abwägen wollen, wie ich mit dem Rekrutieren von Todessern in Hogwarts umgehe. Ich bin bei diesem Thema immer auf einem schmalen Grad gewandert. Der Dunkle Lord versteht, dass ich nicht offensichtlich potenzielle Todesser in Hogwarts rekrutieren kann, oder ich würde meinen Job verlieren. Er will mich hier haben, um über Dumbledore und Ordensaktivitäten zu berichten. Zur gleichen Zeit muss ich mit Bitten um Informationen klar kommen und Rekruten an mögliche Paten weiterleiten. Der Dunkle Lord könnte am Überlegen sein, meine Anweisungen zu ändern, da er erwartet, für die nächsten achtzehn Jahre ein Kind zu sein. Morgen werde ich vielleicht mehr wissen, wenn ich zu Draco im Manor stoße.

Wir sind einer Meinung, dass ich sehr vorsichtig in meinem Verhalten sein muss, bevor ich morgen früh abreisen werde. Ein Angestellter in Scroll and Quill ist darauf vorbereitet, zu sagen, dass ich heute Morgen in seinem Laden gewesen bin, als ich tatsächlich im Haus von Sommersby in Wales war. Eine Quittung, die den Kauf von Tinte, Pergament und einer neuen Diktierfeder mit dem heutigen Datum zeigt, ist aus dem Päckchen, das ich in mein Büro getragen habe, herausgefallen. Der Blutige Baron, der die Flure um meine Quartiere, mein Büro und mein Klassenzimmer patrouilliert, hat berichtet, dass die Quittung von einem Fünftklässler aus Slytherin eingesteckt wurde.

Wenn ich diese Nacht mit dir verbringen könnte, würde ich es tun. Es wäre töricht, es zu versuchen. Versuche nicht, dich nach Hogwarts zu schleichen. Borge dir nicht Potters Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus. In zwei Tagen werden wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen haben. Wir dürfen keine Entdeckung riskieren, wenn wir kurz vor dem Ende von all dem stehen.

Schreib mir und sag mir, dass du diese Nachricht gelesen hast.

Schreib mir und sag mir, dass du es verstehst.

Schreib und sag es mir.

Dein  
Severus

_Severus, bist du noch da?_

Ich bin hier und erleichtert, dass du das Tagebuch geöffnet hast.

_Cindy, Edgar und ich haben gerade das Gebäude patrouilliert. Draco und Anita haben sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen. Alles ist sicher und es gibt keine Anzeichen, dass irgendjemand das Gebäude bewacht, außer den Digital Magic Sicherheitsagenten. Edgar weiß, wer sie sind und spricht regelmäßig mit ihnen._

_Gib mir eine Minute, damit ich deinen Brief lesen kann._

_Okay. Fertig mit lesen. Verflixt. Ich wollte mir Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ausleihen und nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich habe uns schon gesehen, wie wir einen Teil der Nacht in deinem luxuriösen Badezimmer verbringen._

Damit müssen wir bis nach der Schlacht warten und bis die Dummköpfe den Hogwarts Express genommen haben. Ich und mein Bad werden dir komplett zur Verfügung stehen.

_Wirst du noch immer beobachtet? Es ist sehr spät in Schottland. Die Schüler sollten in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein._

Es wurde ein ziemlich komplizierter Aufspürzauber an jedem Ende der Flure platziert, die zu meinem Büro und meinen Räumlichkeiten führen. Minerva hat sie vorhin in ihrer Katzengestalt untersucht und Limnoreia eine Beschreibung gegeben. Limnoreia schätzt, dass er herausfinden soll, wann eine Person durch die Banne geht und das Alter und Geschlecht der Person registriert. Sehr viel mehr und die Person würde spüren, dass es einen Bann gibt.

_Hast du irgendeine Idee, wer ihn platziert hat?_

Albus denkt, dass eine bestimmte Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw ihn erstellt hat. Sie ist außergewöhnlich begabt in Zaubern und Bannen. In ihrer Familie gibt es Mitglieder, die sympathisieren und einer ist mir als Todesser bekannt. Ich werde versuchen, morgen mehr herauszufinden.

_LeDrox weiß es vielleicht._

Vielleicht weiß sie es. Ich werde sie diesbezüglich fragen. Wenn nicht, werde ich vielleicht am Montag mehr wissen, wenn der Dunkle Lord für die Zeremonie anreist.

_Du solltest sie fragen. Sie vertraut dir vielleicht genug, um solche Geheimnisse mit dir zu teilen._

Hermine, du weißt, dass ich mit ihr keine Beziehung in dieser Weise haben will.

_Ich wünschte, dass du es nicht tun müsstest, aber solange du es musst, solltest du Gebrauch davon machen, was sie dir sagen kann. __Ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwie im Nachteil bist._

Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Ich weiß, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn du eine Beziehung mit Marcus Flint haben müsstest als Ablenkung für einen Auftrag. Ich würde ihn zerstückeln wollen, weil er überhaupt in solch einer Weise von dir denken würde.

Hermine?

Hermine, bist du noch da?

_Ich bin hier. Ich habe nur über das nachgedacht, was du geschrieben hast und wie ich antworten soll. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Unsere Beziehung ist echt. Es ist das Stabilste in meinem Leben._

_Seit März musste ich in der Öffentlichkeit vorgeben, dass ich Bill liebe. Ich musste dementsprechend schauspielern. Es ist nicht schlimm, weil er weiß, dass es nicht echt ist. Er weiß, dass ich dich liebe und er hat von Anfang an zugestimmt, unsere Romanze zu schauspielern. Wir sind in der ganzen Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden._

_Es muss für dich viel härter sein, diese Rolle zu spielen, weil es so falsch ist. Du bist nicht ihr Freund. Du bist darauf vorbereitet, sie am Montag zu töten, wenn du in der Schlacht auf sie triffst. __Du musst ihre Gefühle manipulieren und sie benutzen._

_Sie mag der Feind sein, aber sie ist immer noch ein Mensch. Fühlst du dich deshalb schuldig?_

Ja. Ich erkenne die Notwendigkeit, aber es ist grausam, sie zu täuschen.

_Genau das. Notwendig, aber grausam._

_Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig sein muss, weil sie diese Aufmerksamkeit von dir erhält. Auf einem intellektuellen Level verstehe ich es und akzeptiere, was du tust. __Auf einem emotionalen Level ist es viel schwerer._

Vielleicht ein klein wenig wie die Eifersucht auf Bill, die ich fühlte, als du vor meinen Augen seine Freundin gespielt hast?

_Warst du eifersüchtig? Ich konnte es aus der Art, wie du dich verhalten hast, nicht schließen._

Du hast schon mal gesagt, dass ich ein guter Schauspieler bin.

_Bist du. Du musst es sein._

In zwei Tagen werde ich das Schauspielern beiseite legen können.

_Wir beide werden es. Wirst du mir am Morgen, bevor du abreist, schreiben?_

Werde ich.

_Ich liebe dich._

Ich liebe dich auch.

* * *

**Eintrag Paar-Tagebuch  
19. Juni 1999  
Draco an Severus**

Severus,

ich werde dich nicht sehen, bis du im Manor ankommst und ich werde mein Tagebuch im Appartement zurücklassen. Uns wird es nicht möglich sein, privat mit einander zu sprechen, deshalb wollte ich dich wissen lassen, dass ich meine Animagusgestalt erreicht habe. Ich kann sie nicht lange halten. Mit dem Stress werde ich es womöglich nicht schaffen, sie mehr als ein paar Minuten durchzuhalten.

Roger hat mir Navajo-Techniken gelehrt. Von mir wird erwartet, den Stammestraditionen dahingehend zu folgen, wie sie preisgegeben und angewendet werden. Navajo war niemals als geschriebene Sprache vorgesehen. Deshalb kann ich dir meine Gestalt nicht schriftlich mitteilen. Du musst sie von mir persönlich erfahren oder sehen, wenn ich mich verwandle. Ich werde versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, es dir zu sagen, wenn ich es ohne Gefahr tun kann.

Wenn nicht, so habe ich vor, mich sobald die Flieger auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, zu verwandeln. Wenn sich Rogers Donnervogel zeigt, gefolgt von den Fliegern, sollte sich das Chaos ausbreiten. Meine Verwandlung wird dazu beitragen.

Eine Sache nur, wenn ich mich das erste Mal verwandle, vergesse ich, dass ich ein Mensch bin und beginne, die Dinge um mich herum als Essen oder Feind zu sehen. Du musst vielleicht Vater schnappen und euch aus dem Weg schaffen. Überlass mir alle Todesser, die sich in unsere Richtung bewegen und nutzt die Möglichkeit, in die Bäume und aus der direkten Schusslinie zu kommen, bis unsere Bodentruppen einreffen.

Wenn ich meine Gestalt für fünf Minuten halten kann, kann ich sie ablenken, bis es Zeit für dich und Vater ist, am Kampf teilzunehmen.

Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich habe alles auswendig gelernt, habe alle Antworten geübt und ich bin bereit, als loyaler Todesseranwärter zu erscheinen.

Bis wir alle ihre Ärsche in die Hölle schicken.

Draco

tbc

* * *

Calico heißt Glückskatze undsie besitzt drei Fellfarben.

Calamity bedeutet übersetzt Katastrophe, Unglück, Desaster.

Spooky heißt übersetzt gruselig, gespenstisch.

Can of Whoopaas kann man nicht übersetzen, aber es bedeutet soviel wie jemandem jede Menge Schmerzen zufügen, indem man eine Büchse mit jeder Menge an Schlägen öffnet.

Noch ein Kapitel und die Schlacht beginnt. Ich übersetze bereits das 100. Kapitel und hoffe, ihr seid schon gespannt. ;O)


	100. Kapitel 100

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Das 100. Kapitel!!! Wow! Und dazu noch das längste von allen bisher (über 15.000 Wörter)._

_Heute brechen wir auf…_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, equus. ;O)_

**

* * *

Severus  
20. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 1 Tag, 13 Stunden und 15 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999**

"Draco und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen", erkläre ich. „Er wird Pudding auftragen, den Rosengarten zu aktivieren, sobald die Hauselfen Zauberblitze auf den Hügeln im Süden sehen. Der direkteste Weg von den Hügeln zum Manor führt durch diesen Teil der Ländereien. Jeder Todesser, der versucht, zum Manor zu entkommen, wird dort gefangen. Glaubt mir, es wird kein schöner Anblick sein."

"Ich werde alle unsere Flieger warnen, wenn wir uns morgen sammeln", erwidert Albus. „Ich nehme an, dass nur die Familie und du den Rosengarten unverletzt durchqueren könnt."

"Ja", erwidere ich. "Ich habe das Privileg, ein Mitglied der direkten Familie zu sein. Falls Narzissa entkommt, kann sie diesen Weg nehmen. Sie wird wissen, dass sie durch den Rosengarten gehen muss. Jeder, der ihr folgt, wird die Rosenbüsche zu spüren bekommen."

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Todesser davon wissen?", fragt Minerva.

"Das bezweifle ich", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. „Die Zauber sind Teil der Verteidigung von Malfoy Manor. Diese Geheimnisse werden sorgfältig gehütet und niemand hat in den letzten drei oder vier Generationen versucht, in das Manor einzubrechen."

"Es ist gut, dass die Auroren es nicht probiert haben", merkt Jean an. „Es wäre für sie nicht gut ausgegangen."

"Ich kann mich an Olivia Wardlaw Malfoy erinnern", sagt Albus und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Sie war eine gute Freundin meiner Großmutter. Der Rosengarten war ihre Kreation. Ich kann mich erinnern, als Junge darin gespielt zu haben."

"Solange du kein Mitglied der Familie angegriffen hast, warst du sicher", erwidere ich mit einem Grinsen. „Ansonsten hättest du ein vorzeitiges Schicksal durch Madame Malfoys Damask- und Bourbonrosen erfahren."

"Narzissa bevorzugt klassische Rosen?", fragt Minerva, ihren Tee umrührend.

"Ihre geerbte Sammlung ist mit modernen Züchtungen durchsetzt", erwidere ich lächelnd. „Man muss auf die immerwährenden Damask- und Bourbonrosen Acht geben."

"Ich werde mir merken, durch die Vordertür zu gehen", murmelt Jean. „Wenigstens muss ich mich nur mit Bannen der Dunklen Magie herumschlagen und nicht mit Killer-Rosenbüschen."

"Wenn Roger alle Banne auf dem Anwesen durchbricht", erwidere ich, "musst du dich auch nicht mit diesen auseinandersetzen."

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich Hoffnung habe", sagt Albus und streicht über seinen Bart. „Wenn Professor Littlehorse die Banne am Manor brechen kann, müssen wir die Schlacht nicht damit beginnen, dass einer unserer Leute Selbstmord begeht."

Ich bemerke, dass er nicht konkret angibt, dass Sommersby angeboten hat, sich umzubringen, um die Banne zu brechen.

"Auch wenn es eine freiwillige Tat ist", verkündet Albus, "sorge ich mich über die Auswirkung einer solchen Tat auf unsere Bemühungen. Eine magische Schlacht mit einem Selbstmord zu beginnen, setzt eine Note, die sich auf die magische Untermauerung der Gegend auswirken könnte."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass es andere dahingehend beeinflussen könnte, sich umzubringen?", fragt Jean skeptisch.

"Es könnte andere dazu verleiten, sich risikoreich zu verhalten, was in Selbstzerstörung enden könnte", führt Minerva an. „Es ist ein Schlachtfeld und die Versuchung könnte aufgrund der Umstände da sein."

"Nur Gryffindors", erwidere ich grinsend.

"Nicht nur Gryffindors", antwortet Minerva und rollt mit den Augen. „Du warst bei der Schlacht auf Burg Rheingrafenstein nicht anwesend. Es war kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges. Grindelwald war untergetaucht, aber mehrere seiner engsten Verbündeten waren von unseren Leuten auf Rheingrafenstein umzingelt. Raina Weiss, eine seine loyalsten Anhängerinnen, schnitt sich ihre Pulsadern auf und verblutete, um die Banne zu setzen, die uns fernhielten."

"Sie waren auf eine magische Belagerung vorbereitet, die für Jahre hätte andauern können", ergänzt Albus. „Winter ging in Frühling über und wir machten keinen Fortschritt, bis Radoslow Mortkowicz beschloss, dass er genug hatte. Er war muggelgeboren und seine ganze Familie war in Auschwitz gelandet. Er folgte dem Beispiel von Madame Weiss und schnitt sich die Pulsadern auf."

"Er schickte eine Silbernachricht, um Gaius rechtzeitig zu sich zu holen, damit die Banne gebrochen werden konnten, nachdem er gestorben war."

Minerva dreht den goldenen Ehering an ihrem Finger.

"Es war die einzige Schlacht während des Grindelwald Krieges, die mit freiwilligen Opfern verbunden war", fährt sie fort. „Ich war zu der Zeit noch neu in unseren Truppen. Nachdem wir verheiratet waren, erklärte Gaius, dass beide Seiten törichte Risiken eingegangen sind und deshalb die Zahl der Verluste auf beiden Seiten sehr hoch war. Er glaubte, dass die Selbstmorde einen Einfluss auf die magischen Fundamente des Schlosses hatten, die Kämpfer anfällig machten, todbringende Risiken einzugehen."

"Was ein weiterer Grund ist, zu hoffen, dass niemand sich umbringen muss, um zu ermöglichen, dass die Schlacht wie geplant verläuft", sagt Albus.

"Ich hasse es, das anzusprechen", sagt Jean. „Aber was ist, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Aufnahmezeremonie irgendwo anders als im Malfoy Manor durchführt?"

"Mir graut vor der Möglichkeit", erwidere ich, "weil es bedeutet, dass Draco markiert sein wird. Wir können das unter diesen Umständen nicht vermeiden. Wie auch immer, der Dunkle Lord wird nach der Zeremonie zum Manor zurückkehren, um seinen Dreier mit Lucius und Narzissa durchzuführen. Er hat sich von ihren Argumenten überzeugen lassen, dass der Dreier im Malfoy Ehebett stattfinden muss, um seinem neuen Körper den bestmöglichen Start zu geben. Sie führt ihr eigenes Fasten und Beten durch, als Vorbereitung, ein Kind zu empfangen. Der Dunkle Lord ist fasziniert von Alter Magie und Ritualen. Er war damit einverstanden."

"Unser gesamter Plan basiert darauf, ihn draußen zu erwischen", erklärt Jean. „Wir können ihn nicht mit Happy-Sleepy gefüllten Behältern bombardieren, wenn er mit Lucius und Narzissa in der Mastersuite im Malfoy Manor im Bett ist."

"Ja. Können. Wir. " Albus sagt das so stark und bestimmt, wie es ihm möglich ist.

Ich nicke zustimmend, während mein Herz in meine Magengrube sinkt.

"Lucius und Narzissa habe ihre Entscheidung getroffen", sage ich und sehe auf meine Hände nieder. „Sie wollen, dass Draco überlebt und der Dunkle Lord besiegt wird. Sie haben es mir und Albus mehrere Male durch Botschaften mitgeteilt, die Dobby zugestellt hat."

"Wenn es bedeutet, sie vom Happy-Sleepy abhängig zu machen", erklärt Albus, "dann werden wir das tun. Wenn es bedeutet, einen von beiden oder beide in dem Prozess zu töten, werden wir das tun. Wir müssen den Dunklen Lord gefangen nehmen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass er wieder entkommt und einen anderen Weg findet, die Welt zu verwüsten. Es muss aufhören, egal welchen Preis wir zahlen müssen."

"Ich stimme zu", ergänze ich. „In all den Jahren wussten wir nie, wo er zu einer bestimmten Zeit ist, damit wir ihn beseitigen können. Das könnte die einzige Chance sein, die wir haben, bis er wieder ein Kind ist. Dann mit ihm fertig zu werden, wird die Malfoys eh töten. Wir müssen es jetzt tun."

"Jetzt", sagt Minerva und schaut gequält. „Jetzt, bevor er ein Kind ist."

Jean nickt stirnrunzelnd. „Niemand von uns möchte damit konfrontiert werden, ein Kind zu töten, auch wenn sich der Geist und die Seele des Dunklen Lords in dem Körper befinden. Es würde uns fast auf eine Stufe mit ihm stellen."

* * *

**Hermines To Do-Liste**

Reste in den Boilerraum für Cindy bringen  
aufhören, über Ima LeDrox nachzudenken  
Wäsche beenden  
Vibrator loswerden  
überlegen, welches Outfit für die Schlacht tragen

* * *

**Hermine  
20. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 1 Tag, 5 Stunden und 24 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. Juni 1999**

"Ich werde vielleicht erst in ein paar Wochen wieder zurückkommen können", sagt Draco und geht eilig in Richtung Treppe, "aber ich werde mein bestes geben, vor dem 1. Juli zurück zu sein. An dem Tag werden sechzehn Mieter einziehen und es wird die Hölle los sein."

"Wir werden bereit sein, Mr. Malfoy", sagt Edgar und geht die Treppen mit uns hinunter. „Alle Renovierungen werden abgeschlossen und die Küche fertig sein. Die Bauarbeiter und ihr Werkzeug sowie Material werden am 29. verschwunden sein. Dorothy und ich werden genügend Zeit haben, die Appartements und Gemeinschaftsbereiche sauberzumachen. Dorothy hat mich gebeten, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie die Menüs für Juli und August für Sie zum durchsehen bereit hat."

"Anita hat zugestimmt, sich um diese Dinge zu kümmern, solange ich weg bin", sagt Draco. „Ich habe eine Handlungsvollmacht für sie unterschrieben, für den Fall, dass ich länger aufgehalten werde als erwartet."

Niemand von uns sagt dazu, was das bedeuten könnte.

"Ich überprüfe das heute Abend", sagt Anita und hält Dracos Hand als wir den nächsten Treppenabsatz hinuntergehen. „Ich hoffe, dass Lasagne jeden Monat im Menü vertreten ist."

"Ich glaube, dass Dorothy offen für solch einen Vorschlag ist", erwidert Edgar.

"Die möblierten Appartements haben Priorität", weist Draco an. „Jeder, außer Adam, Warren und zwei andere Mieter, mieten möblierte Appartements. Auch wenn sie das meiste Mobiliar verwandeln, möchte ich, dass alles gut aussieht, wenn sie einziehen."

"Ich habe die Liste", sagt Edgar ruhig. „Die Appartements, die an Sommerstudenten vermietet werden, werden als erste ausgestattet. Der Rest kann im Juli beendet werden."

Wir erreichen den letzten Treppenabsatz. Ich kann Cindy und ihr Gefolge am Transportraum warten sehen.

Dracos mit Bedacht gepackter Koffer schwebt vor mir her. Anita und ich waren bei ihm, während er seine Kommode durch ging und Kleidung aus seinem Wandschrank schweben ließ, die sich selbst sauber in seinem Koffer zusammengelegt hat. Nichts muggelartiges fand seinen Weg in den Koffer.

Draco sehnte sich so nach Gesellschaft, dass es ihm sogar nichts ausmachte, dass ich einen sehr guten Blick auf seine Unterwäsche bekommen habe. Ich hätte auch damit leben können, wenn ich nicht das Paar mit dem Batman-Zeichen auf der Vorderseite gesehen hätte. Sie haben sich wieder entfaltet und sind zurück in die Schublade der Kommode geflogen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Anita ihm die Fußballshorts gegeben hat und sie nicht eine Art Todesserbadehose sind.

Ich frage mich, wie Severus in Badehosen aussehen würde? Ein Fledermauszeichen wäre für ihn auf jeden Fall angemessen.

"Habe ich alles?", murmelt Draco zu sich selbst.

"Hast du", sagt Anita versichernd. „Wir haben die Liste überprüft."

"Ich habe deine Flasche des Virgo Curato und den Revitalisierungstrank", erwidere ich. „Ich werde einen Weg finden, sie dir auf dem Schlachtfeld zu geben."

"Gut. Ich werde nach dir Ausschau halten", sagt Draco, nur halb auf unser Gespräch konzentriert. „Sei nicht überrascht, wenn ich in deine Richtung fliege", ergänzt er mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich werde mich daran erinnern, sie hoch zu halten und mich zu ducken", antworte ich witzelnd.

Draco lacht und erstarrt dann. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragt er und schlägt panisch seine Ärmel ab.

"Er ist in deiner Umhangtasche", sagt Anita in einer Stimmlage, die ein wildes Tier beruhigen soll.

Draco greift hinunter und zieht ihn heraus.

"Richtig", sagt er und schaut erleichtert. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab und alles, was ich mitnehmen muss."

Er hält inne, schließt seine Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Nach ein paar Atemzügen ist der frenetische und aufgeregte Draco verschwunden. An seiner Stelle ist der coole Slytherin-Draco getreten.

Ich habe diesen Draco eine Weile nicht gesehen.

Edgar nimmt eine formale Pose ein und neigt seinen Kopf für einen Moment.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück in Ihren Bemühungen, Mr. Malfoy", sagt er. „Dorothy und ich werden auf Ihre Rückkehr warten."

"Danke, Edgar", sagt Draco und sieht zu dem kleinen Serviceelfen hinunter. Für einen Moment kehrt der impulsive Draco zurück und streckt seine rechte Hand aus. Sie zum Schütteln positioniert, nicht zum Küssen.

Edgar streckt seine ebenfalls aus und beide schütteln sich die Hände. Draco lässt seine Hand los und Edgar tritt zurück.

Cindy schwebt vor. Sie sieht viel ätherischer und silberner aus als sonst. Sie hält Calamity-Jane, deren Schwanz vor und zurück schwingt. Schneeflocke spielt mit einer unserer verzauberten Katzenminzemäuse, um Cindys Füße herumschwebend. Krummbein und Spooky sitzen neben der Tür.

Merkwürdig, wie Krummbein die Kälte um die Katzen nicht merkt. Vielleicht hält sein Fell ihn davon ab, es zu fühlen.

"Ich verspreche, ein wachsames Auge auf alles zu haben, während du weg bist, Draco", sagt Cindy, dieses Mal ernst. „Anita wird in absoluter Sicherheit sein."

"Ich verlasse mich da auf dich", sagt Draco mit einem neckenden Lächeln. „In weniger als zwei Wochen werden 16 Mieter einziehen. Du hast ab da die Pflicht zur _vermittelnden Weisheit_. Du bleibst ihnen auf den Fersen."

"Das werde ich", versichert Cindy sanft. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich vom Wiederauferstehungsfriedhof und der Archer Avenue gerettet hast. Seit du und Anita die Picknickdecke letztes Jahr zum Friedhof gebracht habt, hatte ich die Möglichkeit, in einem Gebäude zu leben. Ich esse regelmäßig Pizza und muss nicht mit Waschbären darum kämpfen. Du hast mir Freunde beschert und mir meine Katzen besorgt. Ich habe ein Zuhause. Das erste Mal seit 1924 habe ich ein wirkliches Zuhause. Geh zurück nach England und bring dort deine Sachen zu Ende. Wir warten hier auf dich."

Die Gelassenheit, die er vor einer Minute gemeistert hat, scheint in sich zusammenzubrechen. Wenn es nicht so ein emotionaler Moment wäre, würde ich bezüglich der Picknickdecke auf dem Wiederauferstehungsfriedhof nachhaken. Ich werde Anita später fragen.

"Cindy", sagt er, seine Stimmt zittert. Er traut sich nicht, zu sprechen. Er nickt stattdessen.

Bevor er irgendetwas anderes tun kann, trete ich vor und ziehe ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Pass auf dich auf, Malfoy", flüstere ich und versuche krampfhaft, nicht zu schluchzen.

"Das werde ich, Granger", sagt Draco, sein spitzes Kinn sticht in meine Schulter. „Pass auf dich auf."

Ich bin dran, zurückzutreten und mich zu den anderen zu gesellen, die Anita und Draco Zeit für sich geben.

Sie hängen aneinander, flüstern hin und her. Sagen Dinge zu einander, die wir anderen nicht hören sollen. Ein filmreifer Kuss und Draco lässt sie los.

Mit Dringlichkeit in jeder seiner Bewegungen, öffnet Draco die Tür zum Transportraum und tritt mit seinem Koffer hinein.

Ich stelle mich neben Anita und lege meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lächelt tapfer. Cindy muss näher herangekommen sein, da mein Rücken kalt ist.

"Ich sehe dich morgen Nacht", rufe ich Draco zu.

"Ich werde nach dir Ausschau halten", erwidert er und nimmt seinen Koffer. „Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich an ein Telefon komme", sagt Draco zu Anita.

Anita zieht ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und hält es hoch. „Ich warte auf deinen Anruf", sagt sie.

Die Tür schließt sich. Draco ist fort.

* * *

**Severus  
20. Juni 1999  
1 Tag und 33 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999**

Narzissa durfte die Mastersuite verlassen und präsidiert am Tisch als Hausherrin für das traditionelle Bankett vor dem Fasten.

Es ist mehrere Monate her, seit ich im vornehmen Esszimmer von Malfoy Manor gewesen bin. Ich habe es nie gemocht. Da ich an die Steinwände von Hogwarts gewöhnt bin, fühle ich mich von der verschnörkelten Dekoration überwältigt. Die vergoldeten Decken zeigen eingerahmte Portraits von verschiedenen Göttern und Göttinnen. Psyche zwinkert mir zu, als ich ihren verlockenden, kaum durch kunstvoll um ihre Hüften drapierte Tücher, verhüllten Körper bewundere und Armors Arm eine ihrer Brüste bedeckt, als er sie davon trägt.

Die Wände sind bedeckt mit bearbeitetem Leder aus Spanien. Lebensgroße Familienportraits sind im ganzen Raum verteilt. Agnes Malfoy, eine berühmte, arrogante Schönheit aus der elisabethanischen Zeit, sitzt auf einem thronähnlichen Stuhl, sich zufächelnd. Im Portrait ihr gegenüber ist Schwiegertochter Cecily Malfoy, weniger schön als Agnes. Sie glich das aus, in dem sie ihre Schwiegermutter beseitigte, damit sie an deren Schmuck kam. Der Schmuck war so verzaubert, dass der Träger attraktiver als im wahren Leben wirkte.

An der Nordwand ist Norbert Malfoy dargestellt, der angeblich seine aristokratische Nase in die Angelegenheiten von Henry VIII mit Anne Boleyn gesteckt hat und fast seinen Kopf dafür verloren hätte. Philip Malfoys Gemälde befindet sich in einem eindrucksvollen vergoldeten Rahmen. Seine Vorliebe für das weißblonde Haar seiner Frau hat ihn angeblich dazu gebracht, alle ihre Nachkommen so zu verzaubern, dass sie dieselbe Haarfarbe haben. Das hat ihn wahrscheinlich zu den berühmtesten Malfoygemälden gemacht.

An dem Esszimmertisch aus Ebenholz können bequem zweiundzwanzig Leute sitzen. Heute Abend ist er für deutlich weniger gedeckt. Man könnte sich leicht vorstellen, dass hier der Adel für ein feines Essen und geistreiche Konversation zusammengekommen ist. Heute Abend sind Todesser anwesend. Zugegeben, jeder von uns, der heute Abend anwesend ist, weiß, wie man das Silberbesteck richtig benutzt und kennt die Bedeutung einer Serviette. Wie auch immer, obwohl wir herausgeputzt sind und akzeptable Manieren haben, sind wir Todesser und haben Dinge getan, die Todesser tun.

Vielleicht sind wir in der Malfoylinie nicht so schrecklich ungewöhnlich. Ich vermute, die Individuen, die in den Gemälden an der Wand dargestellt werden, würden sich sehr heimisch fühlen.

Bellatrix und Rudolphus sind hier in ihrem nach-Askaban Glanz. Bella hat ein smaragdgrünes Satinkleid ausgewählt, welche den grünlichen Teint ihrer Haut hervorhebt, den sie während ihrer Inhaftierung erhalten hat. Rudolphus scheint Lucius' Garderobe geplündert zu haben, da er ein teures Set von hellblauen Roben trägt. Er sieht so aus, als ob er sich definitiv unwohl fühlt und hat mehrere Male am Kragen gezogen.

Bella scheint es heute Abend tatsächlich besser zu gehen. Sie hat ihr Gewand nicht bis zur Peinlichkeit verschönert und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf scheinen sich eine Auszeit genommen zu haben. Abgesehen von ihrem außergewöhnlichen Interesse an dem blutigsten Stück ihres Bratens, sind ihre Manieren annehmbar. Rudolphus hat heute Abend noch nicht mit seinem Messer gespielt und zeigt sein bestes Benehmen.

Zum Glück ist Greyback beim Dunklen Lord und nicht anwesend, um seine Landsleute zu unangebrachten Trinkgelagen zu überreden oder den Rest von uns seiner scheußlichen Essgewohnheiten zusehen zu lassen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass auf den Ländereien weniger Pfaue zu sein scheinen, seit Greyback zum regelmäßigen Besucher wurde.

Rastaban ist damit beschäftigt, seine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen und hat wenig gesagt. Seine Augen sind starr und er zuckt ständig bei unerwarteten Geräuschen. Pettigrew hat heute Abend wenig gesagt, außer gelegentlich das exzellente Essen zu loben. Er scheint uns alle zu beobachten. Vielleicht wird Pettigrew seine Beobachtungen an den Dunklen Lord weitergeben, wenn er morgen ankommt.

Draco sieht wie ein Todesseranwärter der höheren Klasse aus. Er trägt maßgeschneiderte schwarze Roben, die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Zusammenkunft verdeutlichend. Sein Vater, der nicht länger größer ist als sein Sohn, trägt wie gewöhnlich seine Taubengrauen Umhänge. Narzissas Roben sind helllavendel, betont durch den Halsschmuck und das Armband aus Amethyst, die sie trägt.

Und dann ist da noch Ima LeDrox. Ihre Auswahl für heute Abend fiel auf eine helle, wasserblaue Seide. Ihr Geschmack ist tadellos, wie ihre Manieren. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und bewundere ihr glänzendes, dunkles Haar im Kerzenlicht und die Eleganz ihrer Hände, wenn sie gestikuliert, während sie spricht. Sie ist beredet im Ausdruck dessen, an was sie glaubt.

"Das Gesetz der Geheimhaltung ist nicht länger ausreichend, die Zaubererwelt vor der Entdeckung zu beschützen", beharrt Ima. „Während meiner Jahre in Europa habe ich gelernt, mich zwischen der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt zu bewegen. Die Technologie, die sie entwickelt haben, ist eine Bedrohung, der Magie nicht einfach entgegenwirken kann. Die Tage sind vorbei, an denen wir einen Glamour sprechen und unbemerkt vorbeigehen konnten. Sie haben überall Kameras. Sogar die Unterklasse kann sich solche Dinge leisten. Sie haben künstliche Satelliten, die die Erde umfliegen, jeden Zentimeter fotografieren. Kann das Errichten von Bannen uns vor solch einer Invasion durch ein mechanisches Gerät, das 100 Kilometer über unseren Köpfen schwebt, bewahren?"

"Mit Sicherheit sind ihre Kameras nicht gut genug, jedes Detail aus dieser Höhe über der Erde zu fotografieren. Sie haben uns bisher nicht entdeckt", bemerkt Lucius und nimmt ein Stück Karottenkuchen an.

Ich vermute, das ist das Rezept, welches Draco vom Hauselfen der Schulers ergattert hat. Das ist eine weitere Möglichkeit, Lucius und Narzissa mitzuteilen, dass Hilfe unterwegs ist.

"Miss LeDrox hat einen sehr wichtigen Punkt angesprochen", sagt Draco, sehr darauf bedacht, seinem Vater nicht zu sehr zu widersprechen, während er zu der Gruppe spricht. „Eine meiner Pflichten für den Lord war es, die Muggeltechnologie nach Fortschritten zu beobachten, die der magischen Welt gefährlich werden könnten. Wie Miss LeDrox habe ich mich zwischen der magischen und der Muggel-Welt bewegt. Bis jetzt war es durch den Fidelius und andere Banne möglich, Spionagesatelliten und andere Formen der Technologie zu täuschen. Wie auch immer, ihre Technologie entwickelt sich rasant weiter, aufgrund der Computer und Anzahl von Leuten, die mit der Entwicklung der Technologien beschäftigt sind. Irgendwann einmal werden sie zufällig etwas entwickeln, das durch unsere magischen Schutzvorkehrungen sehen kann."

"Das ist genau mein Punkt", verdeutlicht Ima. „Unsere Anzahl reicht nicht aus, um wenigstens zu verstehen, was sie tun. Wir müssen die Zaubererwelt vereinen und Ressourcen aufwenden, um Möglichkeiten zu finden, Muggel unserem Willen unterzuordnen oder sie werden einen Weg in unsere Welt finden."

"Sicherlich werden die Pläne unseres Lords diese Probleme angehen", merkt Narzissa an und hebt ihre Augenbraue in graziler Bestürzung.

"So ist es", erwidere ich. „Wie auch immer, die Situation könnte sich schneller entwickeln, als wir annehmen."

"Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein", ergänzt Pettigrew weise.

Es wird nichts vom unmittelbar bevorstehenden Plan des Dunklen Lords erwähnt, seinen Körper durch einen neuen zu ersetzen, den er von Lucius und Narzissa erhält. Der Dunkle Lord hat erklärt, dass er es Draco persönlich sagen will. Zweifellos ist geplant, dies nach der Aufnahmezeremonie zu tun, damit er Draco durch sein neues Dunkles Mal quälen kann, wenn diesem sein Plan nicht gefällt.

"Da wir gerade davon sprechen", sagt Lucius und betrachtet seine Taschenuhr. „Es ist Zeit für Draco, unsere Gesellschaft für seine Exerzitien zu verlassen."

Jeder von uns legt seine Serviette beiseite und erhebt sich.

"Wie es unsere Tradition ist", verkünde ich, „werden Draco und ich die Exerzitien gemeinsam beginnen. In den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden wird jeder meiner Todessergefährten, der heute Abend hier anwesend ist, die Möglichkeit haben, mit ihm Nachtwache abzuhalten. Ich bitte euch, uns zu entschuldigen, damit wir mit dem letzten Schritt von Dracos Reise, ein Mitglied unserer geheiligten Organisation zu werden, beginnen können."

Ich bin erstaunt über Narzissa, als sie über die bevorstehende Aufnahme ihres Sohnes voller Stolz zu sein scheint. Sie umarmt ihn herzlich.

"Ich bin so zufrieden, dass du bereit bist, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen", sagt Narzissa mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Du weißt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin?"

"Ich weiß, Mutter", erwidert Draco und umarmt sie fest. „Du und Vater seid das Beispiel für Engagement und Loyalität für mich. Ich hoffe, dass ich eure Erwartungen erfüllen kann."

Narzissa legt ihre Hände auf Dracos Wangen und blickt hoch in seine Augen.

"Du hast meine Erwartungen immer übertroffen, Sohn. In meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass du es immer tun wirst."

* * *

**Hermine  
20. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 23 Stunden und 47 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang am 21. ****Juni 1999**

"Du solltest besser ein wenig schlafen", sagt Anita. „In acht Stunden musst du gehen und der Zeitunterschied wird dir zu schaffen machen."

"Ich weiß", erwidere ich und kraule Krummbein am Ohr. „Ich bin zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Ich habe genügend Revitalisierungstrank hergestellt, wenn ich ihn brauche."

"Du solltest dich trotzdem hinlegen", beharrt Anita. „Ich werde einen Schlafzauber sprechen und du hast wenigstens ein paar Stunden für dich. Du wirst morgen viel zu tun haben und wer weiß, ob du die Möglichkeit haben wirst, zu schlafen vor…". Ihre Stimme versagt.

"Vor der Schlacht?", beende ich für sie.

Wir beide seufzen.

"Du hast recht", erwidere ich. „Ich nehme den Zauber gern an." Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger unter Krummbeins Kinn und drehe seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. „Was hältst du davon, ein Nickerchen zu machen, großer Junge? Spooky kann mit uns kommen, wenn sie damit einverstanden ist, am Bettende zu bleiben, damit mir nicht kalt wird."

Krummbein und Spooky rasen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Anita und ich bleiben lachend zurück.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 21 Stunden und 36 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

"Ich bin wirklich bereit dafür, Severus", sagt Draco und stützt sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab. „Seit einem Monat bereite ich mich vor und davor ein ganzes Leben, um bereit dafür zu sein."

"Wir haben uns gemeinsam darauf vorbereitet", erwidere ich und erlaube Draco die Doppeldeutigkeit meiner Worte zu erkennen. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie stolz dein Vater und ich sind, dass wir gemeinsam an der Zeremonie teilnehmen."

Wir sitzen im Rosengarten. Der Mond hat gerade mal ein Viertel erreicht und bietet nicht viel Licht, aber Draco und ich kennen den Garten gut genug, um im Dunkeln zu sitzen und begrüßen das. Die Rosen blühen und ihr Duft liegt schwer in der Luft. Die tanzenden Mädchen im Brunnen sind ruhig für die Nacht, aber der Klang des Wassers, das von den Vasen, die sie tragen, spritzt, ist beruhigend.

Draco und ich haben die Worte des Rituals zweimal geübt. Wenn die Zeremonie überhaupt sehr weit voranschreitet, wird er bereit sein, den Dunklen Lord mit seiner Flüssigkeit zu beeindrucken. Wir haben von der Tiefe des Versprechens, das er abgeben wird, gesprochen und was der Dienst für die Sache bedeutet.

Alles wurde mit Bedacht in Worte gefasst, so dass die Zuhörzauber nichts offenbaren, außer dem Gespräch, welches zwischen zwei wahren Gläubigen stattfindet. Ich glaube, dass Rudolphus im Moment jedes unserer Wörter bewacht. Pettigrew wird der nächste sein.

Ich bin gespannt auf Dracos Animagusform, egal, welche es sein wird. In seinem Paar-Tagebuch-Eintrag hat er angedeutet, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern kann, menschlich zu sein, wenn er sich das erste Mal verwandelt. Ich werde Lucius und mich aus der Schusslinie bringen, damit wir nicht fälschlicherweise als Futter angesehen werden. Ich frage mich, ob er so eine riesige Gestalt sein wird wie die von Roger?

Ich werde um 7 Uhr zurück nach Hogwarts kehren. Ich werde zu der Zeit von einem der anderen abgelöst, der dann Draco während seiner Wache unterrichten wird. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht Bellatrix. Als seine Tante hat sie wahrscheinlich einen Termin auf dem Zeitplan ergattert. Ich werde sie auffordern müssen, ihre eigenen, kleinen Loyalitätstests an Draco zu unterlassen. Vielleicht versichere ich ihr, dass alles, was sie mit Draco anstellt, ich ihr antun werde.

Nein. Das könnte falsch verstanden werden und sie ist pervers genug, Draco als potenzielles Spielzeug anzusehen, auch wenn es ihr Neffe ist. Ich werde ihr anbieten, ihr doppelt so viele Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise missbraucht.

Bessere Wahl. Bella weiß, dass ich dazu fähig bin.

* * *

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 17 Stunden und 43 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich laufe durch den Wald. Die Sonne erstrahlt wie immer hell über meinem Kopf, linst durch die schwer mit Blättern bedeckten Äste der Bäume. Meine nackten Füße fühlen sich kühl an, als ich über die herabgefallenen Blätter auf dem weichen Boden laufe. Ich kann den Klang des Baches zu meiner linken hören. Ich drehe mich um und sehe den Pfad, der zum Ufer des Baches führt.

Die Bäume sind hier dünner und das Ufer des Baches ist steiniger und modriger. Es macht nichts und ich eile vor, nach Otter suchend.

Es freut mich sofort, ihn zu sehen, aus dem Wald watschelnd und schnell zum Bachufer eilend, um ins Wasser zu gleiten. Ich knie mich nieder und warte auf ihn. Er hat Spaß, dreht sich und paddelt im blubbernden Wasser.

Zwei wichtige Dinge über das Kauern während man in einer Vision ist, meine Beine werden nicht müde und meine Füße schmerzen nicht.

Ich sehe ihm gern zu. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelt sich auf dem Wasser und lässt sein nasses Fell glitzern. Der Klang des Spritzens ist entspannend und die Luft ist kühl. Es ist friedlich hier mit meinem Totemtier.

Ich halte meine Hand über das Wasser und Otter schwimmt zu mir. Er vollführt einen Salto rückwärts ins Wasser und spritzt. Ich kann einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als das kalte Wasser mich trifft.

Er rollt sich herum und schwimmt zum Ufer. Er klettert aus dem Wasser heraus und über die Kieselsteine. Er watschelt zu meiner Hand und schnüffelt. Er scheint zufrieden, dass ich es bin, weshalb ich meine Hand sanft senke und er lässt mich seinen Kopf kraulen. Nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten springt er auf und legt seine Vorderpfoten auf mein Knie. Ich sehe in seine Augen. Sie schauen so alt und weise.

_Beschütze._

Ich kann es in meinem Kopf hören.

_Beschützt._

Eine tiefe, klare Stimme, die irgendwie von Otter kommt.

_Beschütze._

"Das werde ich", sage ich Otter, "oder du kannst mich beschützen." Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich das gesagt habe. Ich musste es einfach.

Otter antwortet, in dem er seinen Körper schüttelt und Wasser über mich schüttet. Es passt zu den matschigen Pfotenabdrücken auf meinem Nachtgewand.

Ich verliere mein Gleichgewicht und falle auf mein Hinterteil. Ich lache über mich selbst und lache Otter an. Er sieht mich an und ich schwöre, er lacht auch. Er dreht sich um und gleitet zurück ins Wasser. Er macht einen Purzelbaum und liegt auf seinem Rücken, beobachtet mich, während er paddelt. Ich stehe auf und ziehe das nasse Nachthemd von meiner Haut und schüttele es, um das überschüssige Wasser zu entfernen.

"Ich muss gehen, Otter", sage ich ihm, während er mich beobachtet. „Es ist fast Zeit für mich, nach England aufzubrechen. Ich weiß, dass du auf deine Weise bei mir sein wirst. Ich werde mich über jede Hilfe freuen, die du mir heute Abend geben kannst."

Otter gleitet unter die Wasseroberfläche und schwimmt durch den Bach. Er klettert aus dem Wasser und dreht sich zu mir um.

"Ich werde in ein paar Tagen zurückkommen, wenn ich kann. Wenn etwas passiert und ich kann nicht…"

Otter schlenkert und schüttelt sich, das Wasser aus seinem Fell herausspritzend.

"Wenn ich nicht hierher kommen kann", erkläre ich, "kannst du mich vielleicht dort finden, wo ich bin?"

Otter wackelt kräftig mit seinem Hinterteil und sprintet in den Wald.

Seufz.

Ich wache auf und die Vorderseite meines Nachthemds ist nass und hat matschige Otterabdrücke.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 16 Stunden und 32 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Draco und ich sind in der Kapelle von Malfoy Manor. Er liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Fußboden vor dem Altar, Arme weit von sich gestreckt. Das hier ist anders als die christlichen Rituale, wo ein Anwärter auf dem Boden liegt in Nachahmung des Kreuzes. Dracos Füße zeigen in Richtung des Altars. Sein Gesicht zeigt zum hinteren Teil der Kapelle, wo ich für seine Besinnung eine kleine Version des Morsmordre gezaubert habe.

Die Kapelle beinhaltet viele Requisiten der Englischen Kirche. Von einem zukünftigen Todesser wird erwartet, dass er die Wohltaten der traditionellen Religion ablehnt und das Schicksal, welches der Dunkle Lord bietet, akzeptiert. Dem Zirkel der Todesser wurde versprochen, dass wenn der Dunkle Lord seine volle Macht erlangt, er seine Geheimnisse über Unsterblichkeit teilen wird. Mit Unsterblichkeit besteht keine Notwendigkeit, auf Religion zu bauen. Die Zauberer des Zirkels von Todessern werden wie Götter sein.

Zumindest wie der Dunkle Lord sie darstellt.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich war siebzehn, wütend, allein, mit gebrochenem Herzen und ein kompletter Dummkopf, als ich das Dunkle Mal angenommen habe. Wenn ich an die Erwachsenen denke, die seinen Unsinn akzeptierten, kann ich nicht glauben, dass sie so naiv und dumm gewesen sind. Ich kann glauben, dass ich naiv und dumm gewesen bin. Ich wollte so sehr dazu gehören, dass ich jegliches Urteilsvermögen ausgeblendet habe.

Während Draco mit seiner Meditation fortfährt, welche sicherlich Gebete um Vergebung für diese Schauspielerei beinhaltet, nutze ich die Gelegenheit der Stille und Ruhe der Kapelle, um selbst ein paar Gebete zu sprechen.

_Lass es uns durchstehen. Gib uns die Kraft, die wir brauchen und die Weisheit, um gut zu kämpfen. Segne uns, bewahre uns, führe uns. Nimm diejenigen von uns, die es nicht schaffen, zu dir. Ich kann nicht um Vergebung bitten, für das, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber ich bitte um Verständnis für die Gründe, die dahinter stehen._

_Vor allem, beschütze die Menschen, die ich liebe, im Besonderen Hermine. Gewähre uns eine Zukunft. Wenn dies nicht sein soll, lass mich ehrenvoll sterben. Lass mich frei sterben._

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
21. Juni 1999  
Hermine an Severus**

Lieber Severus,

ich habe an die Zeit gedacht, als ich das erste Mal gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in dich verliebe.

Es war einen Monat vor Weihnachten. Ich wusste bereits, dass ich nach dir verlangte. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sexy deine Hände sind. Im Herbst warst du dann andauernd in meinen Gedanken.

Schlanke Hände. Zugespitzte Finger.

Egal, ob du Zutaten schneidest oder einen Kessel umrührst, es ist leicht, sich vorzustellen, wie gut du deine manuellen Fertigkeiten für andere Aktivitäten einsetzen kannst.

Dich besser kennenzulernen, als wir zusammen gearbeitet haben, hat alles verändert. Du bist so leidenschaftlich bei den Dingen, die dir wichtig sind. Ich bewundere deinen Sinn für Ehre und dein Engagement. Ich schwärme für deinen trockenen Witz und Sinn für Humor. Dein wunderbarer Verstand regt mich an.

Ich habe an dich nicht mehr nur als Sexobjekt oder ehemaliger Professor gedacht. Du wurdest zu dir. Alles von dir.

Da habe ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt.

Heute Nacht sehen wir uns. Nach heute Nacht haben wir alle Zeit der Welt.

Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf.

Hermine

* * *

**Paar-Tagebuch Kommunikation  
21. Juni 1999  
Severus an Hermine**

Liebste Hermine,

ich nehme ein wenig Zeit beim Mittagessen, um dir zu schreiben. Ich muss sofort gehen, nachdem ich meine letzte Klasse unterrichtet habe und werde danach keine Zeit haben.

Fühl dich frei, wann immer du magst, an mich als Sexobjekt zu denken.

Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben.

Ich sehe dich heute Nacht, wenn die Schlacht vorbei ist. Pass auf dich auf.

Wir werden frei sein, unsere gemeinsame Zukunft zu beginnen.

Für immer dein  
Severus

* * *

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 15 Stunden und 18 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe gerade meinen Vibrator entsorgt.

Seufz.

Es ist, als ob man von einem guten Freund Abschied nimmt. Meinen ersten Orgasmus habe ich aufgrund dieses entzückenden, batteriebetriebenen Stückes aus fleischfarbenem Gummi erlebt.

Ich habe jetzt eine bessere Quelle für Orgasmen. Severus und ich werden das Problem, dass er vor mir kommt, beheben. Nach heute Nacht werden wir uns regelmäßig sehen können und keine langen Trockenperioden mehr haben, wie bis jetzt. Er hat nichts dagegen, als Sexobjekt gesehen zu werden.

Ich musste ihn loswerden. Wenn mir etwas passiert, möchte ich nicht, dass, wer auch immer meine Sachen durchgeht, mein Sexspielzeug findet.

Angenommen, alles wird gut, kann ich immer noch einen neuen kaufen.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 14 Stunden und 52 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Pettigrew ist gekommen, um mich abzulösen.

Draco und ich sitzen auf dem Hügel, der für seine Aufnahme ausgewählt wurde. Es ist der, von dem wir annahmen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn auswählen würde. Er ist am südlichsten und die zwei anderen Hügel verdecken die direkte Sicht auf ihn vom Manor oder der Straße im äußersten Norden der Ländereien.

Wir hatten entschieden, dass es ein guter Platz ist, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten.

Wir hatten Recht. Am Himmel sind nur ein paar Wolken. Unsere unverdeckte Sicht auf den Sonnenaufgang zeigt uns Farbtöne aus rot und gold, gerade als sich die Sonne über den Horizont erhebt.

Wundervoll. Ich werde mit einem Gryffindor-Sonnenaufgang an meinem vielleicht letzten Lebenstag bedacht.

Andererseits würde mich ein grüner und silberner Sonnenaufgang nervös machen.

Draco und ich sind mitten in einem Gespräch über die Lehren des Dunklen Lords über die Rolle von Muggelgeborenen in seinem Reich, als die Ratte zu uns kommt und sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelt. Zum Glück waren Draco und ich außerordentlich behutsam in unserem ganzen Gespräch. Wir haben angenommen, dass die anderen die ganze Zeit zuhören würden.

Draco und ich erheben uns. Pettigrew beschwört große Gläser mit Wasser für jeden von uns herauf, die einzige Substanz, die Draco erlaubt ist, bis seine Aufnahme vorüber ist. Draco leert sein Glas und gibt es Pettigrew zurück, seine Selbstdisziplin demonstrierend. Er wird nicht daran nippen, damit es längere Zeit halten wird. Das Wasser ist einfach fürs Überleben.

"Wie geht es mit deiner Nachtwache voran, Draco?", fragt Pettigrew.

Ich bemerke, dass er darauf bedacht ist, nicht herablassend zu klingen. In der Neuordnung der Dinge wird Draco Malfoy der große Bruder des Dunklen Lords sein.

"Ich denke, sie war sehr ergiebig", erwidert Draco und klingt erstaunlich ernsthaft. „Es hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, über das nachzudenken, zu was ich mich verpflichte und was es wirklich für mein Leben bedeutet. Wirklich ein Todesser zu sein, könnte ein großes Opfer erfordern, um das zu erreichen, was für unsere Gesellschaft das Beste ist. Wenn ich an das Beispiel denke, dass du mit deinem Leben als Haustierratte der Weasley-Familie gesetzt hast, komme ich mir sehr klein vor."

"Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste", sagt Pettigrew bescheiden. „Severus ist in Hogwarts geblieben, um Dumbledore auszuspionieren, um unseren Lord mit Informationen zu versorgen, bis zu seiner Rückkehr. Ich bin bei den Weasleys geblieben, wodurch ich Aktivitäten unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens und ihren Sympathisanten beobachten konnte. Dein Vater hat seine Verbindungen innerhalb des Ministeriums aufgebaut. Wir haben alle unsere Pflicht erfüllt, nur auf verschiedene Weise."

Er sagt nichts zu der Tatsache, dass er sich tot gestellt hat, um seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten, diese stotternde, dumm geborene, Hasenfuß-Ratte.

"Unser Lord hat mir die Mission aufgetragen, mich über die amerikanische Zauberei zu informieren und dort Verbindungen aufzubauen", sagt Draco. „Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass er bereit ist, unsere Bewegung dort einzubringen, weiß ich genau, wo wir sehr gut beginnen können."

"Wenn wir bereit sind, uns in Nordamerika auszubreiten, wird dein Beitrag unbezahlbar sein", sagt Pettigrew und kratzt sich mit seiner silbernen Hand am Kinn. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Pläne mit Plänen, manchmal viel weitläufiger, als wir verstehen können. Auch wenn wir vielleicht nicht verstehen, wie unsere Beiträge in dem Gesamtbild passen, müssen wir unseren Eid, zu dienen, erfüllen. Durch Dienste erreichen wir das Privileg, an der Seite des Dunklen Lords zu stehen."

"Es ist unser Ausdruck des Vertrauens in sein Urteilsvermögen", ergänze ich, den Blödsinn von Pettigrew unterstützend. Draco versteht, dass es alles Teil unseres Schauspiels ist, als hingebungsvolle Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und seines endlosen Stroms an philosophischem Quatsch zu erscheinen.

"Genau", stimmt Pettigrew zu und hebt seinen Kopf, um mich anzusehen. „Ich bin hier, um dich abzulösen, da du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musst."

"Ich werde gleich gehen", erwidere ich zustimmend. „Ich habe vor, um 17 Uhr wieder zurückzukehren, nachdem ich meinen Unterricht beendet habe."

"Danke, Severus", sagt Draco und verneigt sich respektvoll. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass wir diese Zeit zur Besinnung zusammen verbringen konnten."

"Und mir", antworte ich mit einer Verbeugung.

Pettigrew setzt sich und gestikuliert Draco, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sie beginnen ein Gespräch über die Struktur und Hierarchie innerhalb der Todesser. Ich drehe mich um und gehe in Richtung Manor.

* * *

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 14 Stunden und 37 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich verwende eine meiner robusten, schwarzen Westen. Der Stoff ist Schmutz abweisend und reißfest, deshalb ist er für Laborarbeit ideal. Mit ein paar Verwandlungen kann ich sie auf dem Schlachtfeld tragen.

Auf das Bild auf dem Computerbildschirm blickend, benutze ich die Weste des Fotografen für meine Anleitung. Das Ding hat genügend Taschen und Taschen in Taschen, um alles Mögliche darin zu transportieren. Ergänze Bruchsicherungs- und Niemals-Herausfall-Zauber und ich bin bereit.

Anita sitzt auf meinem Bett mit Krummbein und den Geisterkatzen. Cindy schwebt am Fenster.

"Die Fotografenweste besitzt Klettverschlüsse an den zwei oberen Taschen, Gummiband an den Taschen an der Taille und Hüfte und Reißverschlüsse an diesen Seitentaschen", sagt Anita und starrt auf den Computerbildschirm.

"Ich denke, ich werde nur Gummibänder und Laschen verwenden", antworte ich. „Ich möchte reingreifen und schnell etwas herausnehmen können."

"Du könntest jeden Behälter verzaubern, dass er in deine Hand kommt, wenn du sagst, was du benötigst", schlägt Anita vor.

"Gute Idee", erwidere ich, als ich die Taschen verstärke. „Wie ist der Zauberspruch dafür?"

Cindy rattert ihn in Latein herunter. Anita und ich sehen sie beide erstaunt an.

"Hey", sagt sie. "Ich war eine Hexe, und ich trug eine Handtasche. Es war der schnellste Weg, an meinen orangefarbenen Tangee Lippenstift zu gelangen, ohne dass ich mich durch die Roten und Rosaroten durchwühlen musste."

"Kluges Mädchen", verkünde ich.

"Warum arbeite ich nicht an der Verzauberung der Container?", sagt Anita und zeigt auf das Regal mit den Fläschchen. „Du kannst weiter an der Weste arbeiten."

"Gute Idee", erwidere ich, als ich die Taille kürze, damit die Weste sich nicht darin verfängt.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 14 Stunden und 16 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich betrete das Manor durch den Wintergarten. Das ist mein Lieblingsraum in dem Haus. Ich habe immer die großen Fenster und durchscheinenden Vorhänge, die das Licht und die Luft durchlassen, bewundert. Narzissas Geschmack bei der Einrichtung ist unfehlbar. Korbsofas und –stühle sind in Konversationsgruppierungen zusammengestellt. Topfpflanzen und frische Blumen sind künstlerisch im Raum aufgestellt. Es gibt hier keine Portraits oder Landschaftsbilder. Der Blick auf den Rosengarten und die umgebenen Felder sind die einzigen Kunstgegenstände, die der Raum benötigt.

Heute ist der Wintergarten von einer einzigen Person belegt. Ima ist hier und ein Tisch ist mit einem Frühstück für zwei aufgestellt.

Wie oft habe ich mir bei meinen Besuchen von Lucius' Zuhause so etwas für mich vorgestellt? Wie würde es sein, nach Hause zurückzukehren und von meiner eigenen Ehefrau begrüßt zu werden?

Meine Fantasie hat einmal Lily in diese Position platziert. In meiner Wut habe ich diese Vorstellung beiseite geschoben und darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde, eine reinblütige Ehefrau zu haben.

Ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Gestalt und ihre Haarfarbe haben sich über die Jahre verändert, aber sie war immer intelligent und kultiviert.

Ima LeDrox sieht aus, als wäre sie einer dieser Fantasien entsprungen. Sie ist das perfekte Vorbild für eine reinblütige Dame. Sie trägt einen Kimono in hellem Rosa mit Aufdrucken von blauen Blumen und hellgrünen Blättern und Stielen. Ihr dunkles Haar wird aus ihrem Gesicht mit zwei dünnen Spangen mit kleinen Peridot-Blumen, die im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster strahlt, blinken, zurückgehalten. Ihr Haar fließt locker über ihre Schultern, verlockt mich, Strähnen um meine Finger zu wickeln.

Ich weiß, welche Rolle ich zu spielen habe.

Sie begrüßt mich mit einem Lächeln und kommt auf mich zu, ihre Hände ausgestreckt, um meine zu ergreifen. Ima ist ein Bild von Eleganz, als sie anmutig durch den Raum gleitet. Ich ergreife ihre Hand und lehne mich für einen kurzen, aber begrüßenden Kuss hinunter.

"Guten Morgen, Severus", sagt sie sanft. Ihre blauen Augen sind warm und ihr Lächeln ist echt.

"Guten Morgen, Ima", erwidere ich und erlaube ein Lächeln im Gegenzug. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Habe ich", antwortet Ima, als sie an meine Seite kommt und ihre Hand in meine Armbeuge legt, mich zum Tisch drängend. „Ich hoffe, deine Nachtwache mit Draco ist gut verlaufen?"

"Sehr gut", antworte ich. "Einer der wertvollsten Aspekte der Nachtwache ist die Möglichkeit für den Paten, seine eigenen Werte und Überzeugungen im Verlauf des Gesprächs mit dem Anwärter genau zu betrachten. Es war eine Möglichkeit, mich selbst wieder dem Dienst des Dunklen Lords zu widmen."

Ich ziehe Imas Stuhl hervor und sie setzt sich, ihren Kimono mit Bedacht zurechtrückend. Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch. Ich zaubere den Stillezauber, den ich gewöhnlich mit Lucius anwende, damit ein Gespräch zwischen einem Liebespärchen nicht belauscht wird. Ima nickt zustimmend.

"Mir wurde niemals die Möglichkeit zu teil, eine Patin zu sein", sagt Ima und gießt Tee ein. „Giles Bulstrode hat mit mir gesprochen, Patin von Millicent zu werden, wenn es Zeit für sie ist, in den Zirkel aufgenommen zu werden. Was denkst du?"

"Miss Bulstrode ist eine ziemlich langweilige junge Frau", erwidere ich und überlege, wie ich das taktvoll sage. „Sie wird eine einfallslose, aber loyale Todesserin sein."

"Du bist sicherlich in einer guten Position, um das zu beurteilen", antwortet sie heiter, „da du sie all die Jahre unterrichtet hast."

Ima schüttelt sanft die Serviceglocke. In der Spanne eines Atemzugs erscheint Pudding mit abgedeckten Tellern und stellt sie vor jeden von uns ab. Zwei Kristallgläser mit Ananassaft erscheinen zusammen mit einem kleinen Krug mit dem Saft.

"Ich habe mir erlaubt, Pudding zu bitten, dein Lieblingsfrühstück zu bringen", sagt Ima und hebt den Deckel ihres Tellers. „Narzissa hat erwähnt, dass du Ananassaft magst."

"Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir", erwidere ich. „Ich habe Kürbissaft niemals gemocht. Narzissa hat Ananassaft empfohlen und ich habe den Geschmack viel leichter und zufriedenstellender empfunden."

Imas Augen glitzern in einer sehr verlockenden Art.

"Ich glaube, dass Ananassaft sehr gut für den Körper ist", sagt sie und füllt mein Glas mit Saft. „Ich habe ein begründetes Interesse an deiner guten Gesundheit."

"Befindet sich deshalb auch Ananas im Obstsalat?", frage ich, während ich einen Schluck trinke.

Ima steht auf und kommt auf meine Seite des Tisches. Sie lacht fast, als sie ihren Kopf zu meinem neigt und wir uns ziemlich stimulierend Küssen.

"Ich hatte recht", sagt sie und hebt ihren Kopf. „Du bist wohlschmeckend."

Wir lachen beide. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Sie kehrt auf ihren Platz zurück und wir genießen beide unsere Omelets.

"Als wir über Miss Bulstrode gesprochen haben", sagt Ima, "kam mir in den Sinn, dass Patin zu sein, nicht in Frage kommen könnte." Sie lehnt sich vor und spricht in einem vertraulichen Ton. „Unser Lord könnte sich entscheiden, keine weiteren Todesser in den Zirkel zuzulassen, aufgrund seines Wunsches, unsere Organisation in den tiefen Untergrund zu schicken."

"Das ergibt einen Sinn", erwidere ich, ebenfalls in einem vertraulichen Ton. „Nur ein paar von uns Auserwählten werden wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord in einer neuen Gestalt am Leben ist. Wenn er seinen Erwachsenenstatus erreicht, könnte er sich entscheiden, eine völlig andere Methode für die Erlangung von Macht zu benutzen."

"Ich denke, genau das könnte er tun", antwortet Ima nickend. „Er wird den Malfoynamen tragen und das Vermögen haben, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er könnte in einer viel traditionelleren Weise an Macht gelangen. Wir könnten das nächste Mal auf Gewalt verzichten. Wenn die Menschen nur dem zuhören würden, was er zu sagen hat, werden sie sicherlich erkennen, dass der einzige Weg für uns, die Zaubererwelt zu sichern, ist, unseren rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen und die Muggelwelt zu unterdrücken."

"Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns", merke ich an, beende mein Omelet und trinke meinen Saft aus. Meine Stimme bleibt gedämpft, als ich unser Gespräch fortsetze. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass bestimmte Schüler meine Bewegungen über die letzten Tage beobachtet haben. Geht da etwas vor sich?"

"Unser Lord ist sehr vorsichtig", antwort Ima mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Mit allem, was auf dem Spiel steht, möchte er nicht, dass etwas seine Pläne durchkreuzt. Jeder, sogar seine am meisten vertrauten Todesser, werden einmal mehr überprüft, um ihre Loyalität sicherzustellen. Nach heute Nacht wird er nur neun Monate haben, um seine Sicherheit zu gewähren, bevor er wiedergeboren wird."

Ima schnippt mit ihren Fingern und Pudding erscheint. Er hält ein Tablett mit noch mehr Obst und frisch gebackenen Croissants und einer Butterdose. Ima weist ihn an, alles auf den Tisch zu stellen und entlässt ihn. Sie nimmt ein Croissant und bestreicht es großzügig mit Butter. Sie bricht ein Stück ab und hält es mir entgegen, um zu kosten.

Ausnahmsweise schäme ich mich mal nicht meiner krummen Zähne. Ich umfasse Imas Hand mit meiner eigenen und öffne meinen Mund, um den warmen Bissen des Croissants zu empfangen. Ich ziehe die Spitze ihres Mittelfingers in meinen Mund und lecke die geschmolzene Butter ab. Ima errötet und lächelt. Ihr Lächeln ist eine Einladung. Halb erhebend, schlucke ich schnell das Croissant und lehne mich über den Tisch, um sie zu küssen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte länger bleiben", murmele ich, als ich auf meinen Platz zurückkehre. „In fünfundvierzig Minuten muss ich Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff unterrichten."

"Kannst du heute Nacht bleiben?", fragt Ima, ihre Augen sind ermutigend.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwidere ich. „Es hängt davon ab, ob ich einen der anderen Lehrer dazu bringen kann, meine Patrouillen zu übernehmen."

"Ich wäre glücklich, wenn du bleiben könntest", sagt Ima und starrt mich mit einladenden Augen an.

Ich lehne mich vor und ergreife ihre Hand. Ich nehme sie hoch und küsse die weiche Haut des Handrückens.

"Es würde mich auch glücklich machen."

* * *

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 14 Stunden und 11 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe alles, was ich mit nach England nehmen werde. Wenn so etwas möglich ist, würde ich sagen, dass mein bodenloser Rucksack voll ist. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht noch einmal in Krummbeins Fell, bevor ich ihn zurück auf den Fußboden setze. Er trabt zu Spooky und setzt sich neben sie. Cindy schwebt ein paar Meter dahinter, Schneeflocke haltend. Calamity sitzt auf ihrer Schulter.

Dorothy und Edgar sind auch anwesend. Wir haben uns bereits die Hände gegeben und ich habe einen Fresskorb erhalten, den ich mit ins Hauptquartier nehmen werde.

Anita breitet ihre Arme aus und wir klammern uns aneinander, genau wissend, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte.

"Ich warte auf Nachricht", flüstert Anita schluchzend.

"Jemand von uns wird an ein Telefon gelangen und anrufen, so schnell es uns möglich ist", erwidere ich und klammere mich so fest wie ich kann an sie.

"Ich zähle darauf", flüstert Anita.

Sie lässt mich los und ich trete in den Transportraum. Ein letzter Blick zu allen. Cindy winkt mir und ich schließe die Tür.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 4 Stunden und 44 Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Ich schicke die letzten drei Gryffindors davon, ziehe nur fünf Punkte von jedem für ihre Trödelei beim Säubern ihrer Arbeitsstation ab. Wenn mir heute Nacht etwas passieren sollte, habe ich ihr Haus mit einer lieben Erinnerung an Professor Snape zurückgelassen.

Als ich mich in meinen Räumen umsehe, überfällt mich ein Moment der Melancholie. Ich klammere mich fest an die Hoffnung, dass wir unseren Plan erfolgreich durchführen und dass meine Knechtschaft zum Dunklen Lord heute Nacht enden wird. Wenn die Dinge für den Orden oder für mich persönlich schlecht laufen, könnte dies sehr gut der letzte Augenblick für mich in diesen Räumen sein.

Dafür, dass ich kein Lehrer werden wollte, muss ich anmerken, dass es äußerst zufriedenstellende Momente gab, wenn ich meine Schüler beim Lernen gesehen oder ich einem meiner Slytherins bei einer guten Wahl für sein Leben geholfen habe. Als ein Erwachsener habe ich mich hier sicher gefühlt. Bis der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist, habe ich mir innerhalb dieser Mauern keine Gedanken um meine Sicherheit gemacht. Meine Räumlichkeiten waren mein Zufluchtsort. Meine Bücher, meine Tränke und ich selbst haben ein Zuhause gefunden.

Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich werde in Albus Büro flohen und dann zum Malfoy Manor weiterreisen.

Ein letzter Blick zu meinem Lieblingssessel und dem Buch über die japanische Zaubertränkeherstellung auf dem Tisch daneben. Ich werde das Buch beenden, wenn ich zurückkomme. Ich werfe das Flohpulver in den Kamin und gehe an der Stelle vorbei, an der ich mit Hermine auf dem Boden gelegen habe, um sie zu wärmen.

Ich bürste meinen Mantel ab, als ich aus dem Flohnetzwerk steige und hebe meinen Kopf.

Sie ist hier. Sie steht vor mir mit ihrem wilden Haar, strahlenden Augen und warmen Lächeln. Sie trägt die merkwürdigste Weste, überall sind Taschen.

"Hermine", flüstere ich überrascht und mit unerwarteter Freude. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, sie zu sehen, bis die Schlacht vorüber ist.

"Severus", sagt sie und hält mir ihre Hände entgegen.

Bevor ich sie ergreifen kann, höre ich Albus Stimme über uns.

"Ich dachte, ihr hättet gern eine Möglichkeit, euch zu sehen, bevor es losgeht", sagt Albus, auf dem Balkon am Ende der Treppe stehend. „Ruft mich, wenn ihr bereit zum Gehen seid." Albus dreht sich um und geht in seine Räume, blaue Roben rascheln hinter ihm her.

Ich nehme Hermines Hand in meine und ziehe sie zu mir. Ich bin mir über jede einzelne Berührung bewusst, als ihre Hände meinen Rücken hoch gleiten. Sie neigt ihren Kopf zurück und mein Kopf neigt sich zu ihrem. Wir treffen uns in einem Kuss, der alles aussagt.

* * *

**Hermine**

In diesem Kuss steckt eine Menge Verzweiflung.

Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, kann es aber nicht vermeiden. Das könnten unsere letzten gemeinsamen Augenblicke sein.

Ich greife hoch und lege meine Hand in seinen Nacken, gleite mit meinen Fingern in sein Haar. Ich werde ihn hier solange halten wie ich kann. Er fühlt sich so gut in meinen Armen an. Er ist gesund und stark. Ich kann nur daran denken, wie sehr er mein Leben verändert hat, wie viel er mir bedeutet und wie sehr ich ihn liebe.

* * *

**Severus**

Dieses Gefühl, Hermine in meinen Armen zu haben, wird sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Meine Finger spielen mit ihrem wilden Haar. Ihre schlanke Gestalt ist an mich gepresst und ihre Lippen bewegen sich gegen meine. Eine Hand von ihr liegt an meinem Rücken und die andere befindet sich in meinem Haar. Überall, wo sie mich berührt, kribbelt meine Haut durch den schweren Stoff meiner Roben.

Ich kann nur daran denken, wie sehr sie mein Leben verändert hat, wie viel sie mir bedeutet und wie sehr ich sie liebe.

Die Realität bricht ein.

Ich kann nicht bleiben. Draco braucht mich.

* * *

**Hermine**

Ich kann ihn nicht hier halten. Ich muss ihn gehen lassen. Draco braucht ihn.

* * *

Wir beenden den Kuss.

Wir stehen einfach nur da und umarmen uns für einen Augenblick.

* * *

**Severus**

Hermine richtet die Schultern meiner Roben, liebevoll. Ich lächle, weil sie sich um mich sorgt, wie eine Ehefrau es tun würde, bevor sie mich in den Tag entlässt. Ich fange ihre Hände in meinen und küsse sie ein weiteres Mal.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüstert sie zurück.

Ein paar vereinzelte Stimmen ertönen um uns herum und ich erinnere mich an die verdammten Portraits. Ich lege meine Stirn an ihre und hoffe, dass Albus sie angewiesen hat, dieses Treffen vertraulich zu behandeln.

"Ahem."

Ich denke, Albus hat sich wieder zu uns gesellt. Wir schauen hoch und er steht dort auf dem Balkon. Eine Hand hält seine Robe hoch und die andere gleitet am Geländer entlang, als er vorsichtig die Treppe herunter geht.

"Ich möchte jeden anwesenden Direktor und jede anwesende Direktorin daran erinnern, dass alles, was in diesem Raum heute bezeugt wurde, vertraulich behandelt wird", weist Albus an.

Gut.

"Ich möchte mich zudem bei euch beiden entschuldigen, dass ich versucht habe, mich in eure Beziehung einzumischen", sagt Albus und schüttelt in Bedauern seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich überhaupt etwas zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen kann, dann dass ich nicht wusste, dass ihr bereits zusammen wart, als ich ein wenig versuchte, Bill und Hermine zusammenzubringen."

"Als ihr mir den smaragdgrünen Virgo Curato gezeigt habt, habe ich die Tiefe eurer Beziehung verstanden. Wenn ihr zwei mir vergeben könnt, hoffe ich, an eurer Verlobungszeremonie diesen Sommer teilnehmen zu können."

"Es wäre nicht vollständig, wenn du nicht anwesend wärest", sagt Hermine erfreut.

Ich denke, sie vergibt zu leicht, aber das sind nicht die Zeit und der richtige Ort, um darüber zu sprechen.

"Molly hat wahrscheinlich schon die Gästeliste für uns zusammengestellt", erwidere ich, nur mit einem stichelnden Schnauben.

"Dann können wir uns auf ein wirkliches Ereignis freuen, wenn all das hier vorüber ist", sagt er zuversichtlich, als er sich neben Hermine stellt und ihr Schultern ergreift.

Ich begrüße den Optimismus, den er verkörpert und seine Versuche, Hermine zu ermuntern. Wir alle wissen, dass nichts jemals einfach ist und heute Nacht ist das besonders wahr.

"So ist es", antworte ich. „Ich muss gehen und die Nachtwache mit Draco beenden."

"Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst", sagt Albus. „Wir haben alles geplant und vorbereitet, was möglich war. Es ist Zeit, den Plan umzusetzen."

Ich nicke und Albus drückt Hermines Schultern.

"Ich sehe dich heute Nacht", sagt Hermine, ihre Stimme zittert. Albus lässt sie los und sie kommt in meine Arme.

"Sei vorsichtig", sagt sie sanft.

Ich vertraue kaum meiner Stimme.

"Das werde ich", antworte ich und räuspere mich. „Pass auf dich auf", flüstere ich zurück.

Ich lasse sie los und drehe mich sofort um, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann. Als ich die Tür zur sich drehenden Treppe erreiche, drehe ich mich für einen letzten Blick um.

Sie ist wunderschön und ich liebe sie.

* * *

**Hermine**

Severus dreht sich für einen letzten Blick um.

Ich lächle ihn an, das aufmunternste Lächeln, das ich habe. Ich präge mir sein Gesicht ein mit all diesen ernsten Zügen, dünnen Lippen, seiner romanischen Nase und die Umrahmung von schwarzem Haar. Er schaut so grimmig und entschlossen.

Ich liebe dich.

Er ist fort.

* * *

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 1 Stunde bis zum Sonnenuntergang**

Chester Sommersbys Haus ist nicht groß genug, um die erwartete Menge zu beherbergen, deshalb haben Dumbledore und Sommersby eine der erstaunlichsten Raumvergrößerungen vorgenommen, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Mr. Sommersbys Wohnzimmer hat nun die Größe der gesamten Grundfläche seines Hauses.

Ich habe davon nichts bemerkt, als ich die Fassade seines Hauses angesehen habe. Er sagt, es hält für die nächsten fünf Tage, was ganz schön an Sommersbys und Dumbledores Magie zehren muss.

Es ist trotzdem notwendig. Unsere Verletzten werden hierher gebracht und der Raum könnte gebraucht werden.

Ellen war gerade da und hat unseren Vorrat an medizinischen Tränken überprüft. Sie hat den letzten Koffer mit Utensilien mitgebracht. Ron und ich haben das Stapeln der Kisten mit Betten und Bettzeug in der Ecke beendet. Ein paar Zaubersprüche, um sie in die normale Größe zurückzuverwandeln und sie sind bereit zum Einsatz.

Portschlüssel bringen Ordensmitglieder überall von der britischen Insel zum Feld hinter Sommersbys Haus. Seit der letzten Stunde trudeln sie ein.

Das Wohnzimmer ist im Moment ein Bedarfsraum. Es hat sich selbst zu einem Auditorium verwandelt mit einer Bühne und einem Podest im vorderen Bereich. Stühle sind in Reihen aufgestellt, leicht ansteigend, damit jeder die Bühne ungehindert sehen kann. Albus Dumbledore steht auf der Bühne, die silberne Fadenstickerei auf seinen blauen Umhängen glitzert in den Lichtern um ihn herum. Neben ihm sind Chester Sommersby, Remus Lupin, Jean Lamb und Bill Weasley, mit gedämpften Stimmen mit einander redend. Eine Stuhlreihe ist hinter ihnen aufgestellt.

Ich gehe den Gang zur Bühne hinunter. Ich schaue zur Hintertür und sehe Harry hindurch kommen, Feuerblitz in der Hand, gefolgt von Nymphadora Tonks. Harry winkt und geht durch Menge nach vorn. Der Raum füllt sich.

Einige Ordensmitglieder tragen Besen mit sich. Als ich mich umschaue, sehe ich die anderen Weasleys. Charlie ist aus Rumänien hier. Er winkt mir zu und zeigt auf seine geheilte Hand. Fred und George sehen dieses Mal seltsam ernst aus. Ron steht neben Arthur und Molly, die Mundungus Fletcher zu belehren scheint.

Mad-Eye Moody spricht mit Minerva. Mike Lamb und Mark Smith haben gerade einen Klatsch-Sauger an Kingsley Shacklebolt gereicht, der lacht, als er ihn betrachtet. Ellen scheint seine Besonderheiten aufzuzeigen.

Neville führt mit Hagrid eine lebhafte Diskussion mit sehr viel Armgefuchtel. Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Lee Jordan und Seamus Finnegan sitzen neben einander in der vordersten Reihe. Wie es scheint, zeigt Madame Hooch ihren neuen Besen Oliver Wood.

Limnoreia und Roger sind gerade hereingekommen, Hand in Hand. Ihr Haar ist unordentlich und Rogers Zopf ist ein wenig schief. Nur der Himmel weiß, was die beiden getan haben.

Egal. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, was die beiden getan haben.

Ich kenne mindestens die Hälfte der Anwesenden nicht. Ich vermute, die meisten von ihnen sind Ordensmitglieder aus dem ersten Krieg.

Der Direktor winkt Harry, Limnoreia und Roger zu sich auf die Bühne. Wir nehmen unsere Plätze ein.

Stille tritt im Raum ein, sobald Dumbledore am Podium steht. Er zeigt mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Kehle. „Sonorus." Dumbledores Stimme, stark und überwältigend, gleitet durch den Raum, als er die Ordensmitglieder begrüßt.

"Heute Nacht ist die Nacht, auf die wir seit Jahren gewartet haben. Einige von euch warten seit 1972, als wir das erste Mal von Lord Voldemort gehört haben. Für andere ist es seit 1996, als der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Wie lange es auch immer gewesen ist, es war zu lang. Zu viele sind gestorben. Zu viele Leben wurden beschädigt und zerstört. Heute Nacht werden wir das beenden. Wir bringen den Kampf zu Voldemort und wir beenden ihn zu einer Zeit und an einem Ort unserer Wahl."

"Viele Monate der Forschung und der Planung sind in die Waffen und Strategien eingegangen, die wir heute Nacht anwenden werden. Ich möchte euch nur sagen, bevor wir mit den ganzen Erklärungen beginnen, wenn ihr Zweifel daran habt, ob ihr Teil hiervon sein wollt oder nicht, steht jetzt auf und geht. Niemand wird schlecht von euch denken. Ihr dürft nicht wissen, was wir tun werden, wenn ihr nicht daran teilnehmen könnt." Dumbledore sieht sich im Raum um. Niemand geht.

"Also gut. Ich bedanke mich bei euch allen für euren Einsatz für unsere Sache. Der erste, der heute Abend sprechen wird, ist Remus Lupin, Koordinator des Geheimdienstes des Ordens."

Remus erhebt sich und nimmt Dumbledores Platz am Podium ein. Er räuspert sich und beginnt.

"Wir haben verlässliche Informationen, wo sich Voldemort heute Nacht aufhalten wird. Mit dieser Information werden wir einen direkten Angriff auf ihn und die Todesser, die heute Abend bei ihm sein werden, starten. Unser Bestimmungsort sind die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor."

Es herrscht einen Moment erstaunte Stille. Jetzt kommen Rufe und Schreie von der Menge.

"Malfoy Manor? Habt ihr euren verdammten Verstand verloren? Wir könnten genauso gut versuchen, in Askaban einzubrechen!", ertönt es von jemandem.

"Das wird eine Selbstmordmission", ruft jemand anderes aus dem hinteren Bereich des Raumes.

Remus hebt seine Hände, um Ruhe zu signalisieren. Die Rufe verstummen.

"Was ihr nicht wisst, ist dass Lucius, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy Verbündete in unserem Krieg gegen Voldemort sind. Sie haben still und mit Bedacht mit dem Orden zusammen gearbeitet, um uns die Möglichkeit zu geben, diesen Angriff heute Nacht durchzuführen. Lucius Malfoy, ein Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels von Voldemort, hat für uns spioniert. Wie Albus euch sagen wird, genießt er unser vollstes Vertrauen."

"Wenn es für uns an der Zeit ist, den Angriff zu beginnen, werden die Banne um Malfoy Manor fallen. Mit den Malfoys auf unserer Seite, haben wir das komplette Wissen über die Familienbanne, die das Anwesen schützen. Wir wissen, wie wir diese Banne brechen. Unsere größere Sorge sind die Banne, die Voldemort und die Todesser zur Unterstützung der Familienbanne errichten werden. Glücklicherweise haben wir jemanden unter uns, der fähig ist, mit jeglicher Art von Bannen, der er gegenübersteht, klarzukommen."

Remus dreht sich um und signalisiert Roger, zu ihm zu kommen. „Ich möchte euch Professor Roger Littlehorse vom Avalon College vorstellen, der aus den Vereinigten Staaten kommt."

Neugieriges Murmeln ertönt von der Menge, als Roger das Podium übernimmt. Er trägt seine typische Baumwolljeans und Baumwolljacke, zusammen mit seinem geflochtenen Zopf, der bis zu seiner Rückenmitte reicht. Seine bildhauerischen Gesichtszüge und markante Nase erinnern mich stark an Severus.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass nicht alle von euch vollständig über unsere Angriffsstrategie heute Nacht informiert wurden", beginnt er. „Das müssen andere übernehmen. Ich bin hier, um die Verbündeten des Ordens aus den Vereinigten Staaten zu repräsentieren, gekommen, um Seite an Seite mit euch allen zu kämpfen. Wir teilen euren Wunsch, die terroristischen Taten, verübt durch die Todesser, beendet zu sehen und den selbsterschaffenen Lord Voldemort davon abzuhalten, seine Pläne, Kontrolle über die britischen Inseln zu erlangen, zu verwirklichen."

Das Publikum applaudiert.

"Es wird meine Aufgabe sein, die Banne um das Malfoy Manor zu brechen", verkündet Roger. „Ich werde dies in meiner Animagusgestalt tun." Roger sieht sich im Raum um, die Größe abschätzend. „Aufgrund des nicht ausreichenden Platzes, werde ich euch die Gestalt jetzt nicht zeigen."

Wenn man die Größe des Raumes bedenkt, hat das wohl jeden beeindruckt.

"Wenn wir auf das Schlachtfeld gehen", sagt Roger dramatisch, "werde ich in die Luft steigen. Meine Form ist die eines Donnervogels. Es ist ein riesiger Vogel mit einem adlergleichen Kopf, von dem in Legenden über hunderte von Generationen der Stämme von Nordamerika gesprochen wurde. Die Magie des Donnervogels beinhaltet die Fähigkeit, Banne mit Blitzen zu zerstören. Ich werde das anwenden, um alle Banne zu senken, die das Anwesen umgeben."

"Du kannst jeden Bann brechen?", fordert Mad-Eye Moody aus der Menge heraus. „Was ist mit Opferbannen?"

"Gemäß den Legenden", erwidert Roger, "sollte es mir möglich sein, Banne zu beseitigen, die mit einem menschlichen Opfer gesetzt wurden. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen wurde es bisher auf solche Banne nicht getestet, aber die Legenden sind eindeutig."

Limnoreia tritt vor und stellt sich neben Roger.

"Wir haben Professor Littlehorses Fähigkeiten mit Bannen getestet, als er in seiner Donnervogelgestalt war", erklärt sie. „Er konnte die stärksten Banne, die jeder von uns setzen konnte, zerstören. Er konnte Banne, die in mehreren Schichten von Zaubererteams gesetzt wurden, inklusive Blutbanne, zerstören. Wir glauben, dass er es kann."

Ich kann nicht hören, was Limnoreia sagt bei all dem Lärm vom Publikum, als es diese Entwicklung unter sich diskutiert.

Chester Sommersby steht auf, zaubert sich den Sonorus und winkt die Menge zur Stille.

"Wir haben angemessen über diese Sache beraten", verkündet er. „Wir glauben, dass Professor Littlehorse fähig sein wird, die Banne zu zerstören. Wie auch immer, wir haben einen Plan B, für den Fall, dass es nicht klappt. Während die Todesser verwirrt sind über den gigantischen Vogel, der über ihnen fliegt, wird der Orden die Banne senken. Limnoreia Lovegood ist unsere Expertin für Banne jeglicher Art. Bill Weasley ist ein Fluchbrecher. Remus Lupin hat spezielle Kenntnisse über die Banne, die von Todessern verwendet werden. Albus und ich haben Banne analysiert und zerstört, die von Grindelwald höchstpersönlich errichtet wurden."

Sommersby steht aufrecht und sieht sehr alt aus. „Wir sind absolut auf jegliche Art von Bannen vorbereitet, die wir finden. Wir sind vorbereitet, mit jeglichen Eventualitäten klarzukommen."

Aus der Menge ertönt Gemurmel, als diejenigen, die verstanden haben, was das bedeuten könnte, es denen erklären, die es nicht verstanden haben.

Sommersby nickt Roger und Limnoreia zu, die zurücktreten und ihre Plätze einnehmen. Sommersby übernimmt das Podium. Seine Stimme ist düster.

"Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die heute Nacht Risiken eingehen. Was auch immer er in der Vergangenheit getan hat, Lucius Malfoy hat sein Leben und das seiner Familie aufs Spiel gesetzt. Seine Frau und sein Sohn befinden sich im Manor, um Voldemort zu täuschen, damit er sich sicher und zufrieden fühlt. Voldemort glaubt, dass er heute Nacht dort ist, um Draco Malfoy als ein Todesser aufzunehmen. Sobald Voldemort erkennt, dass ein Angriff begonnen hat, wird er die Malfoys als Verräter enttarnen. Ich muss euch nicht die Konsequenzen für die Malfoy-Familie beschreiben, wenn der Angriff nicht erfolgreich verläuft."

Ich kann gedämpft Stimmen vernehmen, als einzelne aus der Menge diese unerwartete Wendung der Dinge kommentieren.

"Bevor wir den vollständigen Angriffsplan erklären, müsst ihr die Waffe verstehen, die wir heute Nacht anwenden werden. Dafür rufe ich Jean Lamb, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter auf."

Das ist unser Aufruf, zu erklären, was sie über den Happy-Sleepy wissen müssen. Harry übernimmt zuerst das Podium.

"Während meines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts", sagt Harry und krallt sich an den Seiten des Podiums fest, "nahm Voldemort Qurinius Quirrell ein, den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das ist nichts Neues für euch als Ordensmitglieder, aber innerhalb des letzten Jahres haben wir immer besser verstanden, wie er das getan hat und was es für unseren Plan bedeutet, Voldemort zu beseitigen."

"Quirrell starb, als er versuchte, mir den Stein der Weisen wegzunehmen. Voldemort wollte ihn benutzen, um sich in einer anderen Weise unsterblich zu machen, als all die bizarren Experimenten, die er an sich durchgeführt hat, die seinen Körper schlangengleich gemacht haben."

"Der Grund, warum er starb, geht zurück als meine Mutter ihr Leben geopfert hat, um meines zu retten. Es gab mir einen speziellen Schutz, der mich davor schützte, von Voldemort verletzt zu werden. Da Voldemort zu der Zeit Quirrell besessen hatte, wurde Quirrells Körper getötet, als er versuchte, mich zu verletzen."

"Kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, erinnere ich mich an eine Dunst- bzw. Rauchgestalt, die aus Quirrells Körper flüchtete. Wir glauben, dass die Dunstgestalt die wahre Gestalt von Voldemort ist. Wir denken, dass er unsterblich ist, aber nur in dieser Form. Als Voldemort wieder auferstand durch die Anwendung des Blut-Fleisch-und-Knochen-Zaubers, kreierte er sich einen neuen Körper. Der Kern dieses Körpers ist dieselbe dunstige Gestalt, die ich gesehen habe."

"Deshalb glauben wir, dass wir Voldemort nicht töten dürfen", erklärt Harry. „Wenn wir es tun, wird er einfach entkommen und wir müssen wieder von vorn anfangen, wenn er einen neuen Körper findet, den er besitzen kann."

"Warum greifen wir ihn dann verdammt noch mal an, wenn wir ihn nicht töten werden?", ruft ein langhaariger Zauberer aus dem hinteren Bereich des Raumes.

"Hier kommen wir zum Happy-Sleepy-Trank", sagt Harry und übergibt das Podium an mich.

"Wir werden Voldemort nicht töten", verkünde ich. „Wir werden ihm seine Magie wegnehmen."

Im Raum herrscht vollkommene Stille.

Ich greife in meine Roben, hole einen klaren Happy-Sleepy-Behälter hervor und halte ihn über meinen Kopf, damit ihn alle sehen können.

"Dieser Behälter, und andere wie dieser, beinhaltet das, was den Dunklen Lord unschädlich machen wird", verkünde ich. „In dem Behälter ist ein Trank, von dem wir glauben, dass er Voldemorts Magie entfernen wird."

Im Raum herrscht vollkommene Stille.

"Ihr seht das Ergebnis von Monaten der Arbeit von einem Team aus Ordensmitgliedern mit Unterstützung unserer Verbündeten in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass etwas im Feuerblasenextrakt des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler Drachens ist, das Magie unterdrückt. Wir haben ebenfalls herausgefunden, dass sehr starke, suchterzeugende Narkotika einen gleichen Effekt haben. Wir haben beides in dem Happy-Sleepy-Trank vereint."

"Es beeinflusst das Zentrale Nervensystem und das Gehirn in der gleichen Weise wie die stärksten Betäubungsmittel. Eine ausreichende Aussetzung sollte die durchschnittliche Hexe oder den durchschnittlichen Zauberer komplett abhängig machen. Der Happy-Sleepy ersetzt die Chemikalien im Gehirn und im Nervensystem, welche die Anwendung von Magie erlauben."

Der Lärm im Raum eskaliert, als die Menge die Bedeutung dieser Information versteht. Eine Waffe, welche die Magie unterdrücken kann, kommt einer nuklearen Waffe im Zaubereruniversum gleich. Ich kann die Welle von Angst fühlen, als sie sich durch die Menge bewegt.

"Jean Lamb wird erklären, wie die Waffe funktioniert", beende ich.

Jean übernimmt meinen Platz am Podium und beginnt zu sprechen.

"Offensichtlich ist die Überbringungsmethode des Trankes entscheidend für die Anwendung, vor allem unter den Kampfbedingungen, die wir erwarten", beginnt sie. „Wir müssen den Trank zu Voldemort in einer Weise bringen, dass er von seinem Körper absorbiert wird, ohne unsere eigenen Leute zu gefährden. Das ist der Grund für den Behälter. Der Behälter ist so konstruiert, dass er zerbricht, wenn er auf etwas trifft. Er ist so verzaubert, dass er jede Flüssigkeit, die darin enthalten ist, in einen Dunst verwandelt, der in der Luft verteilt wird. Gleichzeitig wird ein Schutzschild projiziert mit einem Durchmesser von 4 cm um das zerbrochene Glas."

"Das Schild ist wichtig, damit der Glasbehälter funktioniert", fährt sie fort. „Das Schild wird den Dunst davon abhalten, außerhalb des Schildes zu gelangen und konzentriert ihn, damit er inhaliert wird. Wenn das Schild verschwindet oder zerstört wird, wird jeglicher Happy-Sleepy, der noch in der Luft ist, auch zerstört. Es gibt Einschränkungen bei dem Zauber, den wir am Behälter anwenden müssen, um diese Wirkungen zu erreichen. Das Schild wird neunzig Sekunden nach Aktivierung automatisch verschwinden. Es kann außerdem von innen oder von außen durch einen starken Eradico-Zauber zerstört werden."

Jean greift in ihre Tasche und zieht einen bläulichen Glasbehälter heraus. „Ich werde die Anwendung mit diesem blauen Behälter demonstrieren, der nur Wasser enthält."

Ich trete von Jean weg und lächle. Sie hat einen schelmischen Blick in ihren Augen, als sie zurücktritt und den blauen Glasbehälter vor meinen Füßen zerschmettert. Die Menge schnappt nach Luft, als sich das bläuliche Kontaminierungsschild um mich herum aufbaut. Ich fühle eine willkommene Kühle, als der Wasserdunst mein Gesicht trifft. Ich winke aus dem Schild heraus zum Publikum und höre Gelächter zur Antwort.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab heraus und rufe _"Eradico Contego". _Ein gelber Blitz und das blaue Schild verschwindet.

Ich erhalte eine Runde Applaus vom Publikum, verbeuge mich und gehe zu meinem Platz zurück.

"Wie ihr sehen könnt, kann das Schild magisch von innen oder von außen zerstört werden. Denkt daran, jeder übrig gebliebene Trankdunst wird zerstört, sobald das Schild weg ist. Es besteht kein Risiko für jeden, der versehentlich damit in Verbindung kommt, solange wir sicherstellen, dass die Behälter so zerschmettert werden, dass sie Voldemort einschließen."

"Jeder, der nicht aufpasst und einen Glasbehälter so zerschmettert, dass er damit selbst umgeben wird, wird abhängig werden und ohne Magie sein. Trefft damit keinen von unserer Seite. Ich kann nicht genug betonen, wie vorsichtig man beim Umgang mit den Glasbehältern sein muss."

"Wie wissen nicht genau, wie lange der Dunkle Lord den Happy-Sleepy-Trank inhalieren muss, damit er abhängig wird und seine Magie verliert. Wir wissen nicht, wie weit er sich von der Menschlichkeit entfernt hat. Eine Dosis sollte ausreichen, um eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer süchtig zu machen. Wir glauben, dass für Voldemort wenigstens fünf volle Dosen notwendig sind."

"Da das Schild, das den Happy-Sleepy hält, durch Magie zerstört werden kann oder nach einer Minute verschwindet, können wir annehmen, dass fünf Treffer nicht genügen. Wir müssen ihn mit so vielen Dosen wie möglich bombardieren. Das Schild wird immer blau sein. Trefft ihn nicht mit einem weiteren Behälter, bis das Schild weg ist, ansonsten verschwendet ihr einfach euren Glasbehälter."

"Wir haben eine begrenzte Anzahl an Glasbehältern. Dieser Trank ist nicht so einfach herzustellen und einige der Zutaten sind selten. Direktor Dumbledore wird euch unsere Kampfstrategie erklären, die unsere Chancen für einen erfolgreichen Schlag maximiert." Jean tritt zurück und nimmt wieder ihren Platz neben mir ein. Harry kommt zu uns und setzt sich.

Albus ist zurück auf dem Podium.

"Bevor ich unsere Strategie für unseren Angriff darlege, müsste ihr alle bestimmte Aspekte verstehen, welche in diese Entwicklung eingeflossen sind. Eine davon ist die wichtige Rolle, welche in diesen Angelegenheiten von Severus Snape gespielt wurden. Während des ersten Voldemort-Krieges hat Severus das Dunkle Mal als ein Todesser angenommen."

Ich kann Rufe und Flüche aus dem Publikum hören. Ich bemerke, dass ich steif da sitze, meine Wut anschwillt, als ich höre, wie die Menge auf diese Neuigkeiten mit Rufen und Pfeifkonzerten antwortet. Severus ist im Malfoy Manor, riskiert sein Leben für uns alle und sie wagen es, ihn zu kritisieren.

Albus hebt seine Hand für Ruhe.

"Eine weitere Information, die euch nicht bekannt sein dürfte, ist dass er für den Orden des Phönix seit dem ersten Krieg spioniert hat. Nicht für einen einzigen Moment habe ich jemals seine Loyalität angezweifelt oder seine Bemühungen, die schrecklichsten Gräueltaten aus dem Todessercamp abzuwenden. Als Voldemort das erste Mal gefallen ist, hat Severus Jahre damit verbracht, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für seine Rückkehr zu suchen, irgendwelche Anzeichen für die Reaktivierung der Todesser."

"1996, als Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, kehrte Severus zu seinen Spionagepflichten zurück und trat dem Inneren Zirkel von Voldemort wieder bei. Seit dieser Zeit ertrug er mehr Qualen und Folter durch den Dunklen Lord, als ihr jemals wissen werdet oder er euch jemals erzählen wird. Er tat all dies, während er Zaubertränkemeister und Professor von Hogwarts geblieben ist und auch Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Seine vorsichtigen Aktivitäten und sein Einfluss haben mehr als einen seiner Schüler davor bewahrt, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen. Er hat Informationen gesammelt und Verbindungen hergestellt, welche den Angriff heute Nacht möglich machen."

Köpfe drehen sich, als Hexen und Zauberer sich überrascht ansehen. Geflüsterte Kommentare werden untereinander ausgetauscht.

Blaise Zabini erhebt sich. Adrian Pucey tut es ihm gleich. Langsam beginnen Zabini und Pucey zu klatschen. Minerva steht auf und stimmt in ihr Klatschen mit ein. Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnegan sind die nächsten. Jetzt stehen die Weasleys. Harry erhebt sich und jeder von uns auf der Bühne stimmt in diese stehende Ovation der Ordensmitglieder mit ein.

Ich kann fühlen, wie Tränen aufsteigen. Ich würde alles geben, wenn Severus hier sein könnte, um das zu sehen.

Albus richtet sich wieder an das Publikum und räuspert sich, um Ruhe gestikulierend.

"Wenn der Donnervogel die Banne bricht und unsere Truppen beginnen, bei der Aufnahmeszene anzukommen, wird der Dunkle Lord wissen, dass er verraten wurde. Severus Snape wird den Kampf auf unserer Seite aufnehmen. Seine Abwendung vom Dunklen Lord wird ihn als Verräter markieren und er wird vogelfrei sein. Egal, was sonst noch passiert, Severus Snapes Rolle als Spion endet heute Nacht."

"Denkt daran", verkündet Albus. "Wenn Professor Snape als Spion unter den Todessern nicht so erfolgreich gewesen wäre, könnten wir heute Nacht keinen Angriff durchführen. Wenn Professor Snapes Bemühungen in der Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes nicht gewesen wären, hätten wir keine Waffe. Wenn wir erfolgreich sind, haben wir ihm und seinem Team gegenüber eine Schuld, die wir nicht zurückbezahlen können."

Der Raum ist still. Albus sieht durch den Raum, ob es noch irgendwelche anderen Bemerkungen über Severus gibt.

"Um das Gespräch über unsere Kampfstrategie zu beginnen, rufe ich Bill Weasley auf", sagt Albus.

Mein ehemaliger Freund tritt vor, aussehend wie ein junger Indiana Jones mit rotem Haar. Er trägt heute Abend Lederhosen und sieht heiß aus. Ich bemerke verschiedene Frauen, die ihn genau betrachten, sogar einige, die alt genug sind, um seine Großmutter zu sein.

"Wir werden uns eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang heute Abend am Malfoy Manor sammeln, was 21.20 Uhr sein wird. Alle von uns, die für das Banne brechen eingeteilt sind, werden als erstes gehen."

"Das sind Remus Lupin, Limnoreia Lovegood, Roger Littlehorse, Chester Sommersby und Albus Dumbledore und ich. Wir werden zu dieser Zeit zum Manor apparieren und damit beginnen, die Banne um die Ländereien zu identifizieren, vor allem die, die zum Schutz von Voldemort errichtet wurden."

"Während dessen wird Minerva McGonagall jeden von euch mit Portschlüsseln versorgen, in Vorbereitung auf eure Aufgabe."

"Unsere primäre Strategie ist, wie Muggel es nennen, Luftangriffe. Unser Ziel ist Voldemort. Wir haben viele von euch gefragt, die bekannt sind für außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten auf dem Besen, richtig ausgestattet zu kommen. Fähigkeiten, die viele von euch auf dem Quidditch-Feld in Hogwarts entwickelt haben, werden sehr nützlich sein, mit Einsätzen, viel höher, als wir jemals darum gespielt haben. Für diejenigen von euch, die Teil des Luftangriffsteams sind, bitte ich, sich an Harry Potter zu wenden, der als Flugkommandant agieren wird."

Bill hebt seine Hand in Richtung Harry, der zum Podium kommt.

Harry lächelt und winkt dem Publikum als Antwort auf Freudenrufe und Pfeifkonzerte von seinen Klassenkameraden. Er signalisiert Ruhe.

"Gemäß den Informationen, die wir von Professor Snape und den Malfoys haben, können wir annehmen, dass die Todesser vollständig unvorbereitet für einen Angriff aus der Luft sind. Sie werden davon ausgehen, dass die Banne uns fernhalten."

"Sie gehen davon aus, weil sie Professor Littlehorse nicht in Aktion gesehen haben", sagt Harry grinsend. „Einige von uns, die heute Abend anwesend sind, hatten die Möglichkeit, Professor Littlehorse als Donnervogel zu erleben und haben gesehen, was er mit den Bannen gemacht hat, die wir errichtet haben. Voldemort wird sehr überrascht sein."

Die Menge jubelt erneut. Harry hält seine Hand für Ruhe hoch.

"Wenn die Flieger in die Luft steigen, können wir eine Menge Flüche in unsere Richtung erwarten. Zum Glück werden sie vom Boden aus auf uns zukommen und nicht von besenfliegenden Todessern. In mancher Hinsicht ist das ein Nachteil. Ihr müsst, während ihr fliegt, ein Auge auf einander gerichtet haben und eins auf den Boden, nach Unverzeihlichen Ausschau haltend. Hast du heute Abend Ersatzteile dabei, Moody?"

Gelächter ertönt im Raum, als Mad-Eye Moody von Kingsley Shacklebolt einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen zu bekommen scheint. Er sieht ziemlich beleidigt aus und sein magisches Auge vollführt Achterbahnen.

"Jeder, der fliegt, wird einen Glasbehälter erhalten. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, den Behälter an oder in der Nähe von Voldemort zu zerschmettern. Wie wir früher erklärt haben, wird das den Happy-Sleepy Trank und das Schild freisetzen. Werft den Behälter nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht in Richtung Voldemort, wenn ihr ein blaues Schild um ihn herum seht. Wir können uns vergeudete Behälter nicht leisten."

"Ich werdet in Zweierteams arbeiten. Wenn ihr eure Chance seht, werdet ihr hinab schießen und euren Schuss auf Voldemort abgeben. Während einer von euch den Angriff vornehmen wird, wird der andere als Geleitschutz dienen. Dadurch kann der Angreifer sich darauf konzentrieren, Voldemort zu treffen, während der Geleitschutz Flüche abwehrt und Deckung bietet. Wenn euer Behälter verwendet wurde, wird erwartet, dass ihr Schutz für diejenigen fliegt, die noch nicht am Zug gewesen sind. Ihr werdet zudem die Bodentruppen unterstützen, in dem ihr jeden Todesser beseitigt, den ihr könnt. Ich zähle auf euch alle, gegenseitig auf einander aufzupassen und Warnrufe abzugeben, wo immer es nötig ist. Wir haben wohl in Teams für rivalisierende Häuser gespielt, aber heute Abend gibt es nur ein Team."

Harry kehrt mit Applaus und Freudenrufen vom Publikum zu seinem Platz zurück. George und Fred schwingen ihre Besen wie Gorillas mit Waffen. Der Testosteronspiegel in der Menge steigt definitiv an.

Remus erhebt sich und richtet sich an das Publikum.

"Wenn die Flieger in der Luft sind, werden die Bodentruppen erscheinen. Späher werden herausfinden, welcher Hügel für das Aufnahmeritual verwendet wird. Unsere Truppen werden sich auf den Hügel zu bewegen, während der Donnervogel und die Flieger Todesser auf dem Boden angreifen."

"Mike Lamb und Mark Smith haben genügend Kurzdistanzportschlüssel verzaubert, damit die Bodentruppen schnell über das Feld zwischen der Grenze zum Malfoy Anwesen und dem Hügel gelangen. Die Portschlüssel sind so verzaubert, dass die Anwender nicht in Bäume oder Büsche geschleudert werden, wenn sie landen."

"Wenn ihr den Hügel erreicht, erwartet den Feind", fährt Remus fort. „Seid auf der Hut vor Unverzeihlichen. Todesser kämpfen nicht nach irgendwelchen Regeln."

Albus übernimmt wieder das Podium.

"Für diejenigen, die Teil des Bodenangriffs sind", sagt Albus, "es ist eure Mission, so viele Todesser wie möglich anzugreifen, zu entwaffnen und zu töten. Das wird Freiraum schaffen und die Verteidiger von Voldemort minimieren. Wenn ihr das macht, müsst ihr auf vier wichtige Informationen Acht geben."

"Nummer Eins: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Draco Malfoy sind heute Nacht bei Lord Voldemort. Wenn der Ansturm beginnt, werden sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, ihre Todesserroben und –masken loszuwerden, damit sie als Verbündete erkannt werden und unseren Angriffstruppen beitreten können. Sobald sie das getan haben, werden sie unter Beschuss von anderen Todessern und Voldemort höchstpersönlich stehen."

"Ich bitte euch darum, ihnen bei ihrer Verteidigung zu helfen, wenn sie es benötigen. Wenn es aus irgendwelchen Gründen Verzögerungen gibt, damit sie sich ihrer Roben entledigen können, werde ich völlig außer mir sein, wenn irgendein Ordensmitglied einen von ihnen tötet. Sie sind auf UNSERER Seite. Denkt daran, sie werden sehr nah bei Lord Voldemort sein."

"Nummer Zwei: Soweit ihr könnt, verwendet nur die Behälter, um Voldemort anzugreifen. Wenn ihr müsst, verteidigt ihr euch natürlich, aber versucht keinen Avada Kedavra oder irgendeinen anderen Todesfluch direkt an Voldemort. Mit der ganzen Magie, die Voldemort aufgebracht hat in seinen Bemühungen, unsterblich zu werden, können wir davon ausgehen, dass keiner davon ihn töten wird. Schlimmer, sie könnten mit der Effektivität des Happy-Sleepy interagieren."

"Nummer Drei: Wir haben eine begrenzte Anzahl an Glasbehältern. Jeder unserer Angreifer aus der Luft wird einen bekommen. Bestimmte auserwählte Mitglieder unserer Bodentruppen werden einen haben. Verwendet sie mit Bedacht. Wir haben ein paar zusätzliche Behälter, die dafür verwendet werden können, unsere Truppen neu auszustatten."

"Hermine Granger wird sie auf das Schlachtfeld bringen. Miss Grangers Rolle wird sein, in Sichtweite von Voldemort zu kommen und die Anzahl und Dauer der Treffer durch die Behälter zu beobachten. Granger und Snape sind unsere Experten bezüglich des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem einer von beiden bemerken wird, dass Voldemort den Punkt erreicht, an dem er untauglich ist oder unfähig, Magie zu verwenden, werden sie einen Feuerwerkszauber sprechen. Mit diesem Zeichen werden unsere Truppen die Gefangennahme von Voldemort vornehmen."

"Wenn unseren Angriffsteams die Behälter ausgehen und Voldemort nicht unfähig gemacht werden konnte, wird Granger so vielen der ausgewählten Mitglieder wie möglich neue geben. Aufgrund der heiklen Natur ihrer Mission, wird sie Begleiter für die Verteidigung auf dem Schlachtfeld um sich haben. Es sind Auror Tonks, Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnigan. Sie werden sich nur um den Feind für ihre eigene Verteidigung kümmern."

"Nummer vier: Der Rosengarten hinter dem Malfoy Manor ist mit Fallen bestückt. Ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass die Rosenbüsche tödlich sind und aktiviert sein werden. Todesser werden das nicht wissen und könnten versuchen, das Manor durch den Garten zu erreichen. Folgt niemanden in den Garten. Wenn ihr in das Manor hinein müsst, geht durch die Vordertür, von der Professor Littlehorse sicherstellen wird, dass sie ohne Banne sein wird."

Dumbledore lehnt sich vor, beide Hände umklammern die Seiten des Podiums

"Es wurde viel und umsichtig geplant in der Vorbereitung für heute Nacht. Die Realität zeigt, dass Pläne schief gehen können. Es gibt immer etwas, dass wir nicht berücksichtigt haben könnten. Wenn das der Fall ist, baue ich auf euch alle, euren gesunden Menschenverstand einzusetzen."

"Wie ihr seht, tickt die Uhr. In zwanzig Minuten beginnt der Aufbruch."

Dumbledore atmet tief ein.

"Ich kenne fast alle von euch seit Kindheitstagen. Wenn es irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich euch diesen Tag heute als Erwachsene erlassen. Da es nicht möglich ist, danke ich euch stattdessen für eure unerschütterliche Unterstützung, eure Freundschaft und eure Kameradschaft auf dem Schlachtfeld am heutigen Tag."

"Wenn die Dinge für uns in dieser Schlacht nicht laufen, müssen wir uns neu gruppieren und eine vollkommen neue Strategie entwickeln. Ihr werdet Portschlüssel erhalten, die euch, sollte das notwendig sein, in die Vereinigten Staaten evakuieren."

"Mir wurde gesagt, dass jeder Portschlüssel mit _Voldemort hat einen winzig kleinen Schwanz_ aktiviert wird."

Die Menge lacht lauthals. Albus erlaubt diesen Augenblick des Humors und hebt dann seine Hand für Ruhe.

"Betrachtet Minerva McGonagall als meine Nachfolgerin als Leiterin des Ordens des Phönix, sollte sie in der Position gebraucht werden. Sie wird heute auf meinen Befehl hier bleiben, um für den Fall, dass es notwendig ist, eine Notfallstrategie zu entwickeln."

"Ich glaube, dass wir durch Gottes Gnade und Merlins Hilfe, den Tag überleben werden. Wir werden hierher zurückkehren, wenn die Schlacht vorbei ist und wir werden den Beginn eines neuen und besseren Tages feiern. Wenn jemand von uns nicht zurückkehrt, dann wisst, dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs feiern werden, die Notwendigkeit und Richtigkeit der Sache, für die wir kämpfen, verstehend."

Dumbledore pausiert erneut.

"Gott segne euch. Wenn ihr noch etwas erledigen müsst, dann tut es jetzt."

Der Raum erzittert mit Jubel und Applaus.

* * *

**Severus  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 15 Minuten nach Sonnenuntergang und zwanzig Minuten vor der totalen Finsternis**

"Ich mache das für dich", sage ich Draco.

Er gibt mir die Flasche mit salbendem Öl und ich gieße eine kleine Menge in meine Handfläche. Ich verteile es vorsichtig im Bereich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, wo er nicht selbst hinkommt.

Ich trete zurück und gehe um Draco herum, um sicherzustellen, dass seine gesamte Haut mit Öl schimmert. Ich habe Draco das letzte Mal so gesehen, als ich seine Windeln gewechselt habe und sicherstellen wollte, dass er keinen Windelausschlag hat.

Seine Haut ist blass und ohne Makel. Er strahlt vor Gesundheit und ist körperlich fit. Er ist gut proportioniert und es mangelt ihm an nichts in der Ausstattungsabteilung.

Draco Malfoy ist genau das, was der Dunkle Lord will, einen gutaussehenden, jungen Mann mit einem jungfräulichen Hintern.

Zumindest nehme ich an, dass Draco einen jungfräulichen Hintern hat. Nicht, dass ich fragen werde.

"Das Öl muss ich mir aber nicht ins Gesicht tun, oder?", fragt Draco.

"Nein", antworte ich. "Dein Haar und dein Gesicht können ölfrei bleiben, aber du solltest deinen Nacken einreiben."

Ich gebe ihm das Öl zurück. Er reibt ein wenig davon an seinen Nacken und verschließt die Flasche wieder. Draco nimmt ein Handtuch von dem Stapel, den Pudding zurückgelassen hat, wischt sich die Hände ab und wirft das Handtuch beiseite.

Ich halte die rote Anwärterrobe für Draco hoch, damit er sie anziehen kann. Er bewegt sich anmutig und gleitet mit seinen Armen in die Ärmel. Er dreht sich um und ich spreche den Zauber, der die Robe vorn zusammenhält bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn von Draco erwartet wird, seine Roben auszuziehen und nackt vor dem Dunklen Lord und dem Todesserzirkel zu stehen.

Draco hält mir seinen Zauberstab entgegen, damit ich ihn nehmen kann. Ich ergreife ihn und platziere ihn in die Tasche meiner Todesserumhänge.

"Ich gebe ihn dir zurück, wenn die Zeremonie vorbei ist", verkünde ich. Hoffentlich wird die Zeremonie sehr früh unterbrochen und ich kann sie als beendet verkünden.

Ich trete hinter Draco und richte die Schultern, damit die Robe weich über seine schlanke Gestalt fließt.

"Wie sehe ich aus?", fragt Draco, sein Haar glättend.

"Wie ein Malfoy", erkläre ich und trete vor ihn. „Deine Eltern werden stolz auf dich sein. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Danke, Severus", erwidert Draco. "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du mich heute Nacht begleitest und ich deine Führung bei jedem Schritt auf diesem Wege hatte."

"Ich bin ebenfalls geehrt", antworte ich mit einer Verbeugung. „Du bist fast so etwas wie ein Neffe für mich. Meine Familie hierher zu bringen, ist ein Privileg, das ich schätze."

Ich fühle das Brennen an meinem Arm. Der Dunkle Lord ist hier.

"Wir werden gerufen."

"Ich bin bereit, Severus", sagt Draco bestimmt. „Ich war in meinem Leben niemals auf etwas mehr vorbereitet."

Draco führt den Weg die Hallen in Malfoy Manor entlang an. Lucius gesellt sich zu uns, als wir den Wintergarten betreten. Er steht groß und stolz in seinen Todesserumhängen da. Er und ich halten für einen kurzen Moment an, um unsere totenkopfähnlichen Masken aufzusetzen.

Pudding öffnet die Tür zum Rosengarten und verbeugt sich.

Wir drei gehen.

tbc

---------------------------------

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir, wie Hermine den Kampf erlebt und im 102. Kapitel den Kampf aus Severus Sicht._

_Seid ihr bereit?_


	101. Kapitel 101

„**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Los geht's!_

* * *

_**101. Kapitel:**_

**Hermine  
21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: 20 Minuten vor Abreise**

Das magisch vergrößerte Wohnzimmer in Chester Sommersbys Haus ist erfüllt von Gelächter, Rufen und Pfiffen. Ich kann meine Freunde und Ordensmitglieder, die ich niemals zuvor getroffen habe, hören, wie sie mit einander scherzen und sich gegenseitig herausfordern.

Harry war bis eben im vorderen Teil des Raumes und hat ein Treffen mit den Fliegern abgehalten, die unsere Luftangriffe auf Voldemort durchführen werden. Mike und Mark sind gerade mit der Verteilung der Kurzdistanzportschlüssel fertig geworden.

Jetzt sind unsere Flieger um Jean und mich versammelt, damit wir ihnen die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter geben können.

"Hat jeder hier eine Tasche in seinen Fliegerumhängen?", frage ich. „Sie muss locker sein, um den Behälter zu halten und um genügend Raum zu geben, um hineingreifen und ihn herausziehen zu können. Wenn ihr keine Tasche habt und nicht gut in Verwandlung seid, übernimmt das Professor McGonagall gern für euch."

Einige unserer besenfliegenden Kämpfer gehen zu Minerva, um ihr Angebot anzunehmen.

"Wenn ihr den Behälter in eure Tasche packt", sagt Jean, "benötigt ihr einen Anti-Zerbrech- und einen Nicht-Herausfall-Zauber. Mark und Mike haben angeboten, diesbezüglich zu helfen." Sie gestikuliert zu den zwei Männern, die in der Nähe stehen.

Ein paar weitere Flieger gehen in ihre Richtung.

Ich weise Professor Hooch und zwei andere Flieger, die ich nicht kenne, ein. Sie sehen etwas jünger als Severus aus.

"Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist den Behälter so hart wie möglich zu werfen, damit er zerbricht, wenn er in Kontakt mit einem festen Objekt kommt. Das beste feste Objekt zum Treffen ist Voldemort selbst. Werft den Behälter so hart wie ihr ein vergammeltes Ei werfen würdet."

Oh gut, sie lachen. Meine Witze funktionieren nicht immer.

"Soweit es darum geht, einen neuen zu bekommen", erkläre ich, "werde ich, so nah ich kann, an Voldemort herangehen, ohne in die Schusslinie von irgendwelchen Flüchen, die um ihn herum schwirren, zu geraten."

Ich schaue mich im Raum um. Ich sehe Umhänge in allen Farben.

Oh, verdammt.

Ich sehe keine in orange. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich orange tragen muss. Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, flüstere ein paar Wörter und die Fotografenweste, die ich heute verwandelt habe, um sie über meiner Hose und meinem T-Shirt tragen zu können, verwandelt sich in Kürbisorange.

Ich bin nun hell genug, um gesehen zu werden, aber nicht so hell, um ein Ziel abzugeben.

Ron lacht, als er erkennt, was vor sich geht. Er weiß, dass ich orange hasse. Ich schnaube und erkläre den Fliegern den Rest.

"Wie ihr seht, trage ich orange. Merkt euch das. Wenn wir an dem Punkt ankommen, wo ihr wieder beliefert werden müsst, könnt ihr mich aus der Luft oder leicht vom Boden aus sehen. Ich habe nur zehn zusätzliche Behälter, seid also vorsichtig mit denen, die ihr habt. Wenn mir etwas passiert, werden Tonks, Neville oder Seamus die Behälter an sich nehmen und ihr müsst zu ihnen gehen."

Tonks lacht und ihr Haar verfärbt sich orange.

"Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Weiter so." Warum soll ich sie nicht unterstützen?

Mehr Gelächter.

"Hat jemand Fragen?", fragt Jean.

Wir warten.

"Okay, da es keine Fragen gibt, ist die Klasse entlassen. Viel Glück euch allen."

Jean und Mike gehen Arm in Arm davon, ihr Besen schwebt hinter ihr her.

Wir haben sieben Minuten, bevor die Bannbrecher aufbrechen, um die Banne am Malfoy Manor zu senken.

Das ist die Wirklichkeit. Ich habe das schrecklichste Gefühl in meiner Magengrube. Das letzte Mal, als ich mich so gefühlt habe, bin ich einem Dementor nahe gekommen.

Der Dunkle Lord ist im Malfoy Manor und der Angriff wird stattfinden.

Severus ist dort, gibt vor, ein glücklicher Todesser zu sein.

Draco ist dort, gibt vor, ein glücklicher, bald aufgenommener Todesser zu sein.

Ich greife Rons Arm und umarme ihn fest. Er schaut für einen Moment ernst und hebt mich in einer festen Umarmung hoch.

"Pass auf dich auf, Hermine."

Ich hänge an ihm, wie am Leben.

"Werde ich. Pass auf deinen Hintern auf, Fliegerjunger."

"Vielleicht könntest du für mich auf meinen Hintern aufpassen." Ron grinst mich verschmitzt an, dreht sich um und wackelt mit besagtem Hintern.

Ich lache, als Ron mit mir hinüber zu Harry geht. Ich sehe in diese hinreißend grünen Augen von ihm.

"Hast du den Haltezauber für deine Brille?"

"So, wie du es mir beigebracht hast, Hermine Granger, Gryffindor-Alles-Wisserin." Harry bietet dieses schüchterne und warme Lächeln an, das so einzigartig zu ihm gehört.

Ich strecke meine Arme aus und Harry kommt hinein. Wir stehen für einen Augenblick still, Trost nehmend. Das Wohnzimmer ist leer. Es ist Zeit, hinaus zur Wiese hinter den Schutzbannen zu gehen.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später stehen wir auf einer Wiese hinter Chesters Zuhause. Auf dem Hügel grasen Schafe. Es sieht alles so trügerisch friedlich aus.

Albus, Remus, Chester, Bill, Limnoreia und Roger sind vor zehn Minuten gegangen. Wir warten auf das Signal für unsere Abreise.

Harry und Ron sollen in der ersten Welle sein und sind zu Minerva gegangen. Ich kann alle Flieger um sie herum stehen sehen. Charlie ist bei seiner Erfahrung mit Drachen eine gute Wahl. George und Fred sind hervorragende Quidditchspieler. Oliver Wood ist Hüter bei den Edinburgh Highlanders. Madame Hooch ist auch dort. Ich wette, sie wird fantastisch sein.

Jean und Mark werfen sich den Klatsch-Sauger zu. Die küssende und saugende Aktivität wurde für heute Nacht abgestellt, nur das Erkennen der magischen Signaturen einiger Leute auf unserer Seite ist geblieben. Wenn der Klatsch-Sauger einen Todesser zum Ziel hat, wird er ihn mit voller Wucht treffen und gebrochene Knochen zurücklassen. Ein Treffer am Kopf könnte zu einem Genickbruch führen.

Blaise Zabini und Adrian Pucey geben Fliegertipps an einige der anderen Flieger, die die Harley Davidson Besen genommen haben, die Draco geschickt hat. An der Seite ist ein Stapel mit abgelegten 1980iger Modellen der Sauberwisch- und Nimbusbesen.

Da sind so viele andere Zauberer und Hexen hier, die ich nicht kenne.

Ich bin in der letzten Gruppe, warte mit Tonks, Seamus und Neville. Molly ist hier. Ich umarme sie und sie hängt an mir. Fünf ihrer Kinder und ihr Ehemann stehen an vorderster Front in dieser Schlacht. Niemand hat mehr zu verlieren als sie.

Das Signal ertönt. Portschlüssel werden an die erste Welle ausgegeben. Die Flieger verschwinden.

Meine Handflächen schwitzen und ich wische sie an meiner Hose ab.

Weitere fünf Minuten. Die zweite Welle, bestehend aus Bodentruppen, verschwindet.

Es sind fast zehn Minuten vergangen. Ellen stellt uns Gerald Prewitt vor, ein Ordensmitglied und Medizauberer, mit dem sie im ersten Krieg zusammen gearbeitet hat. Wir alle nehmen medizinische Ausrüstungen und Geräte, die für den Transport reduziert wurden, an uns. Wir werden die letzten sein, die gehen.

Wie kann Ellen nur so ruhig und gefasst aussehen? Oh Merlin, bitte lass mich nicht übergeben, wenn ich den Portschlüssel benutze.

Wir erreichen die Zehnminutenmarkierung. Mein Magen dreht sich. Wir sind an der Reihe.

Minerva reicht uns unsere Portschlüssel und nickt uns zuversichtlich zu.

Ich greife den Henkel einer Tasche voll mit medizinischen Utensilien und halte das seidige Gänseblümchen. Ich fühle das Ziehen hinter meinem Nabel.

Ich lasse die Tasche fallen und wanke zu Boden, meinen Bauch haltend.

Danke, Merlin. Mein Abendessen bleibt, wo es ist.

Tonks, Seamus, Molly, Neville und ein Dutzend andere Leute sind hier. Es ist dunkel und wir sind hinter einer Hecke, die die südliche Grenze des Malfoy Anwesens darstellt.

Die anderen müssen versteckt an der südlichen Grenze des Anwesens verteilt sein. Ich sehe mich um, versuche angestrengt in der Dunkelheit zu sehen und erblicke das Manor nicht. Wir müssen ziemlich weit davon entfernt sein, außerhalb der Ländereien.

Mad-Eye Moody ist anwesend und gibt Information über das, was vor sich geht, weiter.

"Die Bannmeister haben die Blutbanne von Voldemort identifiziert. Einer von ihnen stammt von einem unfreiwilligen, menschlichen Opfer. Professor Littehorse wird jede Sekunde in die Luft steigen. Er wird zuerst zum Zentrum des Anwesens fliegen und von dort die Banne brechen. Es wird Blitze und Donner geben, wenn er zuschlägt."

"Dann werden die Bannbrecher testen, ob sie gesenkt sind und dann dem Rest von uns signalisieren, vorzukommen. Wenn sie entfernt sind, werden wir das Schlagen einer Glocke hören."

"Die Flieger werden starten und Littlehorse wird den Angriff auf dem Hügel beginnen. Wir werden fünf Minuten warten und dann losrennen und diese Kurzdistanzportschlüssel verwenden, um zum Hügel zu gelangen, wo wir den riesigen Vogel und das Freudenfeuer sehen werden."

"Er ist schwer zu übersehen", sagt Ellen. „Ich habe ihn vergangenen Sonntag gesehen und er hat die Größe eines Drachens, wenn er sich in einen Donnervogel verwandelt."

"Merlins linker Schuh", sagt Molly, sieht nach oben und zeigt auf etwas. „Du machst keine Witze, wenn du sagst, er hat die Größe eines Drachens."

Es ist dunkel dort draußen. Wir haben gerade Halbmond hinter uns und er spendet etwas Licht, aber nicht genug, um sehr weit sehen zu können. Wie auch immer, es ist nicht schwer, den großen Körper und die Flügel des Donnervogels zu sehen, als er über uns hinweg fliegt. Ich hoffe, Roger kann die Blitze und den Donner zurückhalten, bis er das Zentrum des Anwesens erreicht.

Moody ist bei uns, hinter der Hecke geduckt, damit wir vom Hügel im Norden aus nicht gesehen werden können. Ellen und Medizauberer Prewitt sortieren leise die Utensilien, die sie aufbauen werden, sobald die Schlacht beginnt. Sie wollen vermeiden, dass wir durch ihre Bewegungen verraten werden.

"Seht", ruft Moody mit gedämpfter Dringlichkeit und zeigt auf etwas. „Könnt ihr das Feuer auf dem Hügel sehen?"

"Ja", sagt Neville und zeigt ebenfalls. „Ich kann es durch die Bäume sehen."

"Sie müssen das Freudenfeuer gerade entzündet haben", ergänzt Tonks und linst über die Hecke. „Die Aufnahmezeremonie beginnt."

Oh Gott. Bitte, pass auf Severus und Draco auf. Bitte, bitte, bitte.

"Ich kann Roger nicht mehr sehen", sagt Ellen und sieht zum Himmel hinauf.

"Er muss sehr hoch fliegen, um über den Bannen zu bleiben", erkläre ich. „Er müsste jetzt in der Nähe des Zentrums des Anwesens sein."

"Entweder haben sie ihn nicht gesehen oder er hat die Banne nicht ausgelöst", sagt Seamus. „Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Reaktion auf dem Hügel oder zumindest von dem, was ich sehen kann."

Am Himmel in nördlicher Richtung ist ein Lichtblitz zu sehen. Sekunden später hören wir Donnergrollen.

"Das ist er", sage ich jedem um mich herum in einem aufgeregten Flüsterton.

Ein weiterer Lichtblitz im wolkenlosen Himmel, gefolgt von Donner.

"Siehst du ihn?", frage ich Ellen, die immer noch den Himmel absucht.

Sie zeigt nach Norden. „Ich denke, das ist er."

Ein sich bewegender Schatten in der Ferne. „Ich denke, du hast recht."

"Heilige Scheiße", atmet Seamus aus, absolut beeindruckt, als wir den Donnervogel in Sichtweite zurückfliegen sehen.

Dieses Mal ist Roger nicht zurückhaltend. Er verliert rapide an Höhe und schießt Lichtblitze aus seinen Krallen. Der Klang des Donners echot von den Hügeln.

"Habt ihr das gehört?", fragt Tonks. „Ich denke, ich kann Schreie von den Hügeln hören."

"Sie haben Roger gesehen", sagt Ellen. „Das sollte sie beträchtlich erschüttern."

Wir hören den Klang einer Glocke und jubeln leise.

"Die Banne sind unten!", sage ich aufgeregt. „Auch wenn ein menschliches Opfer für die Bannerrichtung verwendet wurde, sie sind unten!"

Mad-Eye sieht zum Himmel hinauf.

"Unsere Flieger starten", sagt er und zeigt nach oben.

Da sind sie. Ich kann ihre Umrisse kaum am Nachthimmel ausmachen. Vierundzwanzig unserer Flieger heben paarweise ab. Ich kann mir so viele in meinem Kopf vorstellen. Harry und Ron, Jean und Mark, George und Fred, Adrian und Blaise, Madame Hooch und Oliver Wood, Charlie, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wen er als Partner bekommen hat.

So viele, die bereit sind, es mit den Todessern aufzunehmen und unsere Version von vergammelten Eiern auf Voldemort zu werfen.

Oh Gott. Bitte, lass sie alle heil zurückkommen.

Moody bewegt sich an unserer Linie entlang.

"In fünf Minuten wird die erste Welle der Bodentruppen auf den Hügel zusteuern", sagt er zu Tonks. „Ich möchte, dass der Rest von euch weitere fünf Minuten wartet und dann seid ihr an der Reihe. Bleibt unten. Wir möchten so viele Todesser wie möglich aus dem Weg haben, bevor euer Team in die Nähe von Voldemort gelangt. Verstanden?"

"Wir sind bereit", sagt Tonks und klingt sehr entschlossen.

Oh Gott. Weitere fünf Minuten.

Ich weiß, dass Severus dort bei Voldemort ist, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy und Draco. Die Flieger werden im ersten Anflug nicht auf Voldemort losgehen, damit sie so viele Todesser, wie sie schaffen, am Boden erledigen können. Das gibt den Dreien Zeit, ihre Umhänge loszuwerden und Flüche auf die anderen Todesser loszuschleudern. Sie werden die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite haben und deshalb ein wenig sicherer sein.

Bitte. Bitte.

"Viel Glück. Denkt daran, immer wachsam sein."

"Verstanden, Boss", sagt Tonks mit einem Grinsen.

Molly fühlt sich unwohl, so geduckt, damit ihr Kopf nicht über der Hecke gesehen werden kann. Sie versucht, zu mir zu kriechen, aber es ist schwer, es in ihrem langen Rock zu tun. Ich bewege mich zu ihr und umarme sie.

"Bleib bei uns, Molly. Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn du hinter mir bist."

"Genau das habe ich von Anfang an geplant, Hermine. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein." Mollys Stimme ist eifrig, aber nervös.

Ich weiß, dass sie sich um ihre Familie sorgt. Ich mag die ehrenamtliche Tochter sein, aber ich bin die einzige, der sie im Moment nahe sein kann. Sie fühlt sich besser, wenn sie mich zum Beschützen hat.

"He, Hermine", sagt Tonks in gedämpfter Stimme. „Wie es aussieht, sind die Bodentruppen fast angekommen."

"Da! Da, bei dem Hügel. Kannst du es sehen?", ruft Ellen.

Ich kann Lichtblitze sehen. Rot. Jetzt blau. Oh Merlin, da ist ein grüner.

"Haltet euch noch zurück", sagt Tonks. „Wir können jetzt noch nicht gehen. Wir müssen unseren Kämpfern auf dem Boden genügend Zeit geben, um zum Hügel zu kommen, bevor wir ihnen nachgehen."

Wir stehen jetzt alle. Tonks schwingt ihren Zauberstab, um in der Hecke einen Durchgang zu schaffen. Wir folgen ihr. Mein Herz pocht. Ich bemerke, dass Molly meine Hand drückt. Wir atmen alle schwer, als ob wir bereits losgerannt wären.

Ellen stellt sich hinter uns. Sobald wir weg sind, wird sie beginnen, die medizinische Station aufzubauen.

"Es ist Zeit", sagt Tonks. „Folgt mir. Bleibt unten, aber bewegt euch so schnell wie ihr könnt. Wenn ich sage, hinlegen, stellt keine Fragen, tut es einfach." Sie zeigt auf eine Reihe von Büschen mehrere Meter entfernt. „Rennt zu diesen Büschen. Von dort werden wir die Portschlüssel verwenden."

„Viel Glück euch allen", sagt Ellen. „Seid vorsichtig." Ich nicke ihr zu.

Tonks beginnt, sich in Richtung der Büsche zu bewegen. Wir laufen ihr nach. Molly hält ihren Rock hoch. Wir erreichen die Büsche und lassen uns auf den Boden hinter ihnen fallen. Molly schwitzt und flucht.

"Ich kann in diesem verdammten Ding nicht rennen", faucht sie.

Ich renne auf ein Schlachtfeld zu, in dessen Mitte sich Voldemort befindet und bin schockiert, dass Molly Weasley flucht.

Molly nimmt ihren Zauberstab heraus und zeigt mit ihm auf sich selbst. Zwei Wutsche, einen Wedler und einiges Latein später trägt sie eine Hose. Ich habe Molly noch nie in einer Hose gesehen.

Tonks sieht zum Hügel hinüber. Seamus und Neville sind rechts und links von ihr. Wir haben ein Viertel des Weges geschafft.

Ich kann andere Schatten südlich von uns in Richtung Hügel rennen sehen. Ja, dort kommen die Flieger von Norden. Ich kann Lichtblitze auf dem Hügel sehen und Schatten, die sich am Himmel bewegen. Plötzlich füllt sich der Nachthimmel mit dem intensiven Licht von einem von Rogers Lichtblitzen. Wie es scheint, war dieser direkt auf den Hügel gerichtet.

Tonks steht und ich kann sie im Licht sehen.

"Reist per Portschlüssel zu dem Bereich bei den Bäumen dort", ruft sie und weist in die Richtung.

Ich hole meinen Portschlüssel hervor.

"Los geht's!", ruft sie. Wir folgen ihr.

Ich habe das Ziehen hinter meinem Nabel kaum gespürt, bevor ich hinter der Baumreihe lande. Wir sind fast am Hügel.

Jetzt müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Wir könnten auf Widerstand treffen, auch wenn uns vierzig Mann unserer Bodentruppen voraus sind.

Tonks rennt nach vorn, Seamus ist an meiner linken Seite und Molly etwas rechts hinter mir. Sie rennt erstaunlich schnell, jetzt, da sie in einer Hose steckt. Neville bildet das Schlusslicht.

Wir sind ein paar hundert Meter vom Hügel entfernt. Ich kann Rufe und Schreie hören. Aus dem Himmel schießen Blitze von Flüchen auf die Hügelspitze. Wir können Schatten direkt vor uns sehen. Es werden dort Flüche geworfen.

Wir rennen in halb geduckter Haltung, versuchen, nicht zu Zielscheiben zu werden.

Wir können den triumphierenden Schrei des Donnervogels hören, als Blitze irgendwo nahe der Nordseite des Hügels einschlagen. Danach ertönen noch mehr Schreie.

Tonks wird für ein paar Sekunden langsamer und bewegt sich in Richtung Süden, den Hügel hinauf. Sie sucht nach einem Weg nach oben mit den wenigsten Leuten vor uns. Wir klettern und bleiben geduckt.

Links rennt jemand den Hügel hinunter. Ein blauer Blitz von Seamus und sie sind erledigt.

Wir gehen weiter. Wir werden wirklich langsam, als wir oben ankommen. Ich kann viel klarer sehen. Ich muss zu Atem kommen.

Da oben ist die Hölle los. Ich kann die Flieger sehen. Nicht nah genug, um sagen zu können, wer sie sind, aber sie stürzen sich herab. Feuern auf Schatten, die ich vor uns sehen kann.

Ja. Dunkle Roben, Silbermasken. Dort oben sind Todesser.

Und unsere eigenen Leute. Mehr blaue und grüne Blitze.

Wir sind am Rand, kommen auf den Hügel. Tonks lässt sich fallen und wir tun es ihr gleich. Sie überprüft die Bergkuppe.

Sie ist größer, als mir bewusst war. Ich kann das Freudenfeuer sehen. Es ist im nördlichen Ende der Bergkuppe. Wir sind im Moment näher an der südwestlichen Seite.

Tonks duckt sich und winkt uns, zu folgen. Wir umgehen die Bergkuppe, kommen näher an das Geschehen heran.

Es ist jetzt verraucht und schwerer, zu atmen. Wir gehen am Rand der Bergkuppe entlang. Das Ziel ist vor uns.

Wir passieren Todesser, die gegen Mitglieder des Ordens kämpfen. Ich dachte, ich hätte Lee Jordan für einen Augenblick gesehen, wie er sich mit jemandem in einer Silbermaske duelliert. Wir bewegen uns weiter. Wir müssen Voldemort in Sicht bekommen.

"Da!" Rufe ich zu Tonks und den anderen. "Die Flieger beginnen die Luftangriffe!"

Über uns kann ich ein Fliegerpaar sehen. Einer ist leicht vor dem anderen, drückt sich zu einem Platz vor uns auf der rechten Seite herunter. Der andere feuert Flüche zum Boden.

"Dort drüben." Ich weise für die anderen dort hin. "Dort ist ein blaues Schild. Sie haben den ersten Behälter geworfen. Wir müssen näher heran."

Tonks pausiert einen Augenblick und winkt uns ein wenig den Hügel herunter. „Hier lang."

Wir schleichen jetzt, kommen näher heran. Flüche fliegen über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Oh mein Gott.

Ein dunkler Umhang mit Silbermaske attackiert Tonks. Ich sehe einen blauen Blitz. Tonks lässt sich fallen und rollt herum. Sie kommt auf ihre Knie, zeigt mit ihrem Zauberstab und wirft einen Schockzauber. Der Umhang bricht zusammen.

Tonks geht zu der Gestalt und zieht die Maske herunter. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber Tonks scheint zu wissen, wer es ist. Sie zaubert eine Körperklammer und in Sekunden ist er in schwarze Seile geschnürt. Er wird nirgendwo hingehen.

Wir gehen weiter. Wir müssen nur ein wenig näher herankommen.

Ein weiterer Tieffliegerangriff. Ich kann zwei Flieger sehen. Sie feuern Flüche ab, während sie sich herab senken. Ich schaue genau hin, um zu sehen, wo sie treffen. Da. Hier ist es heller und ich kann besser sehen.

Da ist das blaue Licht vom Schild. Ich kann jetzt sehen. Innen befindet sich eine Gestalt. Voldemort wurde getroffen.

Wir gehen den Hügel hinunter, damit wir hinter sie kommen oder wenigstens etwas näher an die Seite. Dort drüben ist Deckung, einige Bäume und Büsche. Wir eilen dahin.

Ein Blitz aus gelbem Licht und das Schild ist weg. Voldemort hat das Schild durchbrochen, somit war es kein ganzer Treffer.

Neben Voldemort sind Gestalten. Ich kann ihn jetzt deutlich im Licht des Freudenfeuers sehen. Er brüllt, aber ich verstehe nicht, was er sagt. Er zeigt in Richtung Himmel. Ich sehe einen grünen Bitz.

Oh nein, oh nein. Eine Gestalt fällt vom Himmel. Oh nein. Oh Gott.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz und das Schild errichtet sich. Voldemort ist darin. Das ist Nummer zwei.

Bei Voldemort sind zwei Todesser. Einer von ihnen zielt mit dem Zauberstab. Ein weiterer gelber Blitz und das blaue Schild ist verschwunden.

Andere Gestalten rennen in ihre Richtung. Ich gehe näher heran, damit ich besser sehen kann. Ich kann besser hören. Tonks ist neben mir; Seamus ist auf der anderen Seite, Molly ist hinter mir. Neville gibt Rückendeckung.

Molly schnappt sich meine Weste und zieht mich runter. Ist mir egal. Ich muss sehen und hören können.

Ich sehe mich um und kann Severus nicht entdecken. Er muss irgendwo anders auf dem Hügel kämpfen. Oh Gott, wo ist er? Bitte, sei unverletzt.

Am Himmel sind wieder Lichtblitze. Es ist ein weiterer Tieffliegerangriff. Die zwei Todesser neben Voldemort zeigen in den Himmel. Ich sehe Blitze aus ihren Zauberstäben schießen. Ein Blitz ist blau. Ein anderer grün. Der Grüne verfehlt. Über den Blauen bin ich mir nicht sicher.

Ich höre einen Schrei und eine weitere Gestalt fällt vom Himmel. Oh Gott. Bitte hilf, wer auch immer das ist.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Das Schild ist oben. Oh Scheiße, Voldemort wurde verfehlt.

Warte, Moment. Einer der Flieger kommt für einen weiteren Wurf zurück. Ich sehe, wie der Besen sich neigt und einen weiteren roten Blitz. Merlin, bitte. Der Flieger ist getroffen, ich kann den Ruck sehen. Halt dich fest. Fall nicht, fall nicht.

Am Boden ist ein blauer Blitz. Das Schild ist oben, aber es hüllt einen Todesser neben Voldemort ein.

Ich beobachte fasziniert, wie der Todesser im Inneren seinen Zauberstab erhebt. Nichts passiert. Voldemort sieht zu und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schild. Ein gelber Blitz und das Schild löst sich auf. Der Todesser im Inneren des Schildes kollabiert.

Voldemort geht zu ihm hinüber, beugt sich über ihn und zieht ihn an seinen Roben hoch. Er lässt los und der Todesser fällt schlaff zurück. In dem Moment erfolgt ein blauer Blitz. Voldemort ist im Inneren eines blauen Schildes.

Das ist Nummer drei. Weiter, wir sind nah dran. Nein, Augenblick. Da ist ein gelber Blitz und das Schild ist weg. Nicht lang genug.

Der Todesser am Boden bewegt sich, versucht zu kriechen. Der andere Todesser geht hinüber und versucht, ihm aufzuhelfen. Nein, ihr aufzuhelfen. Es ist eine Frau. Sie hat ihre Maske abgenommen. Sie bewegt sich, als ob sie betrunken wäre.

Der Happy-Sleepy funktioniert. Er funktioniert. Er funktioniert an einer menschlichen Testperson! Sie schwingt ihren Zauberstab und ruft. Nichts passiert. Da ist keine Magie!

Voldemort ruft etwas zu den anderen Todessern. Er zeigt mit seinem Zauberstab in den Himmel und beginnt, Flüche abzufeuern, einen nach dem anderen.

Andere Todesser laufen diesen Weg entlang. Oh verdammt. Wir müssen den Hügel weiter hinunter gehen.

Wir sind zu nah dran. Wir beginnen, den Hügel rückwärts hinunter zu gehen. Neville ist vor mir. OhmeinGott. Dort ist ein Todesser und er hat uns gesehen. Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf uns und ich sehe einen roten Blitz. Neville ist da und kontert mit einem _Protego_, gefolgt von einem Schockzauber.

Neville geht auf ihn zu, in südliche Richtung. Er versucht, ihn von uns wegzuziehen.

Aus meinem Augenwinkel sehe ich einen blauen Blitz. Ich drehe meinen Kopf. Voldemort ist im Inneren eines weiteren blauen Schilds. Das ist Nummer vier. Weiter so. Weiter so.

Ein gelber Blitz von außen. Das Schild ist verschwunden. Die Schilde bleiben nicht lang genug oben.

Weitere Todesser kommen. Wie es aussieht, versammeln sie sich um Voldemort.

Unsere Truppen kommen. Ich kann sie durch das Gras und die Blätter kommen hören. Weitere Blitze aus weißem und rotem Licht kommen von oben. Es ist ein weiterer Tieffliegerangriff.

Voldemort brüllt und feuert Flüche in den Himmel. Die anderen Todesser schießen Flüche in den Himmel.

Brecht den Tieffliegerangriff ab! Zurück! Zurück!

Da ist das Zischen des vorbei fliegenden Klatsch-Saugers. Er hat einen der Todesser am Hinterkopf getroffen. Er fällt und bleibt liegen. Ich kann über mir ein Lachen hören, das verdächtig nach Jean klingt.

Weitere Flüche kommen aus dem Süden. Es sind unsere Kämpfer. Flüche gehen zwischen den Todessern und unseren Bodentruppen hin und her.

Um Voldemort herum müssen ein paar Dutzend Todesser sein.

Dort ist grünes Licht. Zwei unserer Kämpfer fallen.

Ein blauer Blitz. Da ist es. Ich kann das Schild sehen. Es hat Voldemort verpasst, ist um einen Todesser herum.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Das Schild ist oben. Es ist um Voldemort herum. Wir haben fünf, aber sie sind nicht lange genug errichtet. Er steht noch immer.

Ein gelber Blitz im Inneren. Das Schild ist weg.

Ich höre so etwas wie eine Explosion. Ein Baum ist gerade auf der westlichen Seite der Bergkuppe explodiert, schickt Holzsplitter in zwei Todesser. Sie brechen zusammen, ein Paar blutige Haufen.

Limnoreia wendet sich von ihrem Werk ab und zaubert in Richtung einer Gruppe aus Todessern zu ihrer Linken. Sie ducken sich, um dem Fluch zu entkommen und Limnoreia rennt ihnen nach.

Mehr Blitze aus gelb und rot. Weitere zwei, nein drei Todesser sind gefallen.

Die Todesser sehen wieder nach oben und schleudern Flüche in den Himmel. Ein weiterer Tieffliegerangriff.

Ich kann sehen, wie jemand aus unseren Bodentruppen nahe an den Zirkel um Voldemort herankommt. Ich sehe weißblondes Haar.

Es ist einer der Malfoys. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Draco oder sein Vater ist.

Ein grüner Blitz. Malfoy fällt und rollt sich weg. Nicht getroffen.

Es ist definitiv sein Vater. Malfoy feuert vom Boden aus rote Blitze.

Ein weiterer Tieffliegerangriff. Ein blauer Blitz. Ein Schild ist um Voldemort herum.

Das ist Nummer sechs.

Malfoy rollt sich weg. Er ist näher und ich kann sein Gesicht sehen. Es ist definitiv Lucius Malfoy. Wo ist Draco? Ich habe ihn nirgendwo gesehen und ganz bestimmt nicht in seiner Animagusform.

Gelbe Blitze. Das Schild ist unten.

Voldemort richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy, aber Malfoy feuert zuerst. Ein roter Blitz. Voldemort ist getroffen. Voldemort dreht sich und feuert zurück. Ich kann Malfoy nicht sehen.

Eine weitere Gruppe unserer Kämpfer kommt von Süden. Sie sind nahe.

Mad-Eye. Ich kann Mad-Eye sehen. Er zaubert Schockzauber. Ein roter Blitz. Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Mad-Eye fällt. Er ist getroffen. Er ist getroffen.

Ich bekomme ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ich höre den Schrei des Donnervogels. Molly und Tonks sehen nach oben und zeigen hinauf. Es fühlt sich so schrecklich und kalt an, aber ich hebe meinen Kopf und erblicke dutzende Schatten am Himmel. Die Flieger ziehen sich zurück, in Richtung Westen.

Dementoren. Voldemort hat Dementoren gerufen.

"Oh Scheiße!", ruft Tonks. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein silberner Wolf.

Gefolgt von Molly._ "Expecto Patronum!"_

Eine silberne Kuh?

Gefolgt von Seamus. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein silberner Fuchs.

Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Ich habe Severus nicht gesehen. Er ist tot. Er ist tot. Er ist tot.

Weitere Patroni werden gezaubert. Ich kann einen silbernen Tiger sehen. Jeans Krokodil ist da. Dort ist ein Eichhörnchen. Harrys Hirsch tritt einen der Dementoren. Es sind ein Dutzend, aber zu viele Dementoren.

Ich will aufgeben. Severus ist tot. Sie sollen mich auch töten. Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab fallen lasse, werden sie mich töten. Ich kann bei Severus sein.

_Beschütze._

Ich höre die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Beschütze._

Ich suche nach der Erinnerung.

_Severus' Raum im Hauptquartier, ich bin sehr krank. So schrecklich krank. Mum und Dad sind hier. Sie sind hier. Sie vergeben mir. Wir mögen deinen jungen Mann, sagt Mum. Wir lieben dich. Wir werden dich immer lieben. Severus hält mich. Sieht zu dem goldenen Kessel mit grünem Trank. __Er liebt mich. Severus liebt mich._

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab und rufe.

"_Expecto Patronum__!"_

Otter.

Es ist Otter.

OhmeinGott.

Otter hat die Größe von Gozilla.

"Merlins Eier", sagt Molly gespannt.

Meinen Zauberstab zum Himmel gerichtet, drehe ich meinen Kopf und starre sie erstaunt an.

Zu hören, wie Molly Obszönitäten verwendet, ist erstaunlicher als ein gigantischer Otter-Patronus, der die Dementoren angreift.

Ich sehe wieder hoch. Otter schlängelt sich und tanzt am Himmel, beißt dabei Dementoren. Es sieht aus, als hätte er einen komplett verschluckt und ein leeres Paar Roben fällt vom Himmel.

Eine weitere gigantische Gestalt kommt aus dem Westen. Es ist nicht Roger. Er ist gerade in Richtung Osten geflogen.

Es ist der Piasavogel! Dracos Patronus hat sich verändert. Er ist kein Wanderfalke mehr. Stattdessen ist dort ein monströser Vogel mit Fangzähnen, Krallen und einem rasiermesserscharfen Schwanz.

Das schreckliche Gefühl ihrer Anwesenheit verschwindet, als die Dementoren in alle Richtungen wegfliegen. Abgesehen von denen, die Otter und der Piasavogel gefressen haben. Es ist die einzige Erklärung, die mir einfällt, für die leeren Paare zerlumpter Roben, die vom Himmel fallen.

Das hat Otter mit _Beschütze_ gemeint. Der Piasavogel und Otter müssen natürliche Feinde der Dementoren sein.

Die Dementoren reformieren sich in einer Gruppe im Norden. Otter und der Piasavogel fliegen in ihre Richtung.

Der Donnervogel ist über uns und sendet einen Lichtblitz in das Rudel.

Otter schimmert und schüttelt sich, wie er es tut, wenn er das Wasser aus seinem Fell schüttelt.

Nicht schon wieder. Ernsthaft, Otter. Kannst du der Versuchung nicht widerstehen?

Es ist, als ob gerade ein Liter Wasser über mich geschüttet wurde. Ich bin durchnässt.

Dieser unmögliche, wunderbare, liebste Otter hat mich erneut durchnässt.

Die Dementoren fliehen.

"Die Wichser hauen ab!", ruft Seamus, schüttelt seine Faust triumphierend in ihre Richtung.

Otter jagt ihnen hinterher. Seine Zähne schnappen nach ihren Schwänzen. Wenn Dementoren Schwänze haben. Der Piasavogel peitscht mit seinem bösartigen Schwanz und teilt Dementoren in zwei Hälften.

Ich lache. Es ist das Lustigste, das ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Mein Otter und der Piasavogel sind der Untergang aller Dementoren.

"Wie in Merlins Namen hast du das gemacht?", ruft Tonks und sieht mich an, als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

Ich streiche mein nasses Haar aus meinem Gesicht zurück.

"Navajo Stammesgeheimnis", schreie ich zurück. "Ich kann es nicht erzählen, solange mir Roger nicht die Erlaubnis gibt."

Tonks Haar nimmt ein helles Pink an.

"Erinnere mich daran, ihm zu danken", sagt Molly und zaubert einen Trocknungszauber über mich, damit ich aufhören kann, überall herumzutropfen.

Der Himmel erhellt sich erneut, als Roger einen weiteren Lichtblitz auf die östliche Seite des Hügels schickt, der eine Gruppe von Todessern auseinander jagt. Er schreckt uns und alle anderen auf.

Wir sehen alle nach oben, als wir einen Schrei vom Donnervogel und den Klang eines schreienden Mannes hören.

Roger hat einen sich windenden, schreienden Mann in seinen Krallen und fliegt mit ihm davon.

Ich frage mich, ob es Greyback ist? Roger hat versprochen, ihn von ganz weit oben wie einen Sack Kartoffeln fallen zu lassen.

Der Kampf beginnt wieder.

Mehr Licht von oben. Zaubersprüche regnen auf die Todesser nieder. Überall sind gefallene Todesser.

Ich kann Flieger über uns kreisen sehen.

Sie kreieren eine Todeszone.

Unsere Kämpfer auf dem Boden rücken näher.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Ein Schild ist oben. Verfehlt.

Voldemort feuert grüne Blitze in die Kämpfer auf dem Boden.

Vier, nein fünf weitere sind gefallen.

Es sind vielleicht acht Todesser um ihn herum. Die, die vollgedröhnt ist, liegt auf dem Boden. Um das Freudenfeuer liegen ein halbes Dutzend bewusstlose oder tote Todesser.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Das Schild ist um Voldemort erhoben. Das sind sieben.

Voldemort strauchelt.

Ein gelber Blitz. Einer der Todesser hat das Schild zerstört.

Weiße und grüne Blitze kommen von den Todessern. Einer unserer Bodenkämpfer fällt.

Zwei weitere Todesser fallen, als Blitze von unseren Kämpfern kommen.

Unsere Truppen sind jetzt sehr nah.

Ich sehe wieder Lucius Malfoy. Er weicht zurück, als einer der Todesser sich von Voldemort entfernt. Sie beginnen, sich mit Flüchen zu beschießen.

Da. Dort drüben. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Ich kann ihn sehen. Er ist dort drüben.

Ich kann Severus sehen. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut. Danke Gott! Danke Gott!

Er feuert Schneideflüche auf Voldemort. Einer trifft und Voldemort greift sich an seinen Arm.

Severus hat seinen Zauberstabarm erwischt!

Einer der Flieger kippt vor und da ist ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Das Schild hat sich wieder um Voldemort erhoben.

Nummer acht.

Voldemort hebt seinen Zauberstab. Da ist ein gelber Blitz, aber er ist nicht so leuchtend wie zuvor.

Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.

Ich höre ein Krachen und der Klatsch-Sauger trifft einen großen Todesser direkt in sein Maskengesicht. Er fällt wie ein nasser Sack.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Voldemort steckt in einem weiteren.

Nummer neun.

Zwei der Todesser zielen auf das Schild. Gelber Blitz und es ist unten.

Severus und Malfoy bewegen sich auf die zwei Todesser zu. Sie feuern abwechselnd blaue und rote Blitze.

Die zwei Todesser bewegen sich weg von Voldemort, auf Severus und Malfoy zu.

Weiße und grüne Blitze.

Severus und Malfoy halten dagegen.

Es ist, als ob man einem Ballett zusieht.

Severus duckt sich. Er kommt wieder hoch und sein Zauberstab ist gestreckt, wie ein Fechtmeister.

Ein weißer Blitz und Severus lässt sich fallen, rollt weg. Malfoy erhebt sich über ihn, duckt sich dann und rollt weg. Sie kommen mit blitzenden Zauberstäben wieder hoch.

Malfoy deckt Severus, rote Strahlen kommen aus seinem Zauberstab.

Es ist, als ob sie ihre Bewegungen einstudiert haben. Ich sehe Eleganz auf dem Schlachtfeld, als sie ihre Stellung einnehmen, einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen abfeuern.

Vier Todesser kommen auf Severus und Malfoy zu, duellieren sich mit ihnen, weg von Voldemort.

Zwei unserer Kämpfer sind zwischen die Todesser und Voldemort gegangen und feuern auf ihn.

Weitere Schneideflüche auf die Todesser.

Ich beobachte, wie Severus und Malfoy sich mit den Todessern duellieren. Sie feuern Flüche schneller ab, als ich es für möglich gehalten habe. Sie koordinieren ihr Vorgehen, damit sie sich mit den Sprüchen abwechseln.

Ein weiterer Kämpfer kommt zu ihnen. Es ist Neville. Es geht ihm gut. Er feuert den Wabbelbein-Fluch und einer der Todesser fällt.

Severus zaubert eine Ganzkörperklammer auf einen der Todesser.

Ein weiterer Behälter trifft auf den Boden vor dem Dunklen Lord. Das ist Nummer zehn.

Voldemort taumelt.

Von überall her kommen Flüche in Richtung Voldemort und die Todesser. Sie kommen vom Himmel und vom Boden. Gelb, blau, rot, weiß.

Es ist ein Bombardement.

Die Todesser feuern so schnell zurück wie sie können. Sie sind so beschäftigt, sie können sich nicht umdrehen und Voldemort befreien.

Es müssen 30 Sekunden sein. 40 Sekunden.

Ein schwacher gelber Blitz.

Er ist im Inneren des Schildes und es funktioniert nicht.

Ein weiterer gelber Blitz und das Schild ist unten.

Voldemort steht noch immer. Er versucht seinen Zauberstabarm in Richtung der Flieger zu heben und schafft es nicht. Er wechselt in seine linke Hand und schießt grün.

Er ist nicht so hell, trifft aber einen unserer Flieger und ein Körper fällt auf den Boden.

Ein weiterer blauer Blitz. Der ging daneben. Voldemort ist außerhalb des Schildes.

Die Todesser kommen näher an Voldemort heran, zurückgedrängt durch die Angriffe um sie herum.

Voldmort feuert erneut. Verdammt! Die Blitze sind heller und stärker.

Er schüttelt den Happy-Sleepy ab. Ich sehe zu den Kämpfern. Wo sind unsere Flieger? Ich sehe die anderen mit den Glasbehältern nicht.

Ich treffe die offensichtliche Entscheidung.

Ich bewege mich.

Ich bin auf meinen Beinen, bewege mich. Molly rennt direkt hinter mir her und Tonks hinter ihr.

Ich renne auf unsere Kämpfer zu. Ich ziehe einen Behälter hervor.

Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe jetzt draußen und wir feuern. Ich schicke einen _Protego_ nach dem anderen. Molly feuert Schockzauber. Tonks Zerschneide-Flüche.

Ich komme näher. Einer der Kämpfer sieht mich und ruft etwas. Ich bin nah dran und er rennt auf mich zu.

Es ist Harry. Was zur Hölle macht Harry auf dem Boden? Ich halte den Glasbehälter vor und er schnappt ihn sich, dreht sich und wirft. Er zerschmettert ihn in Voldemorts Gesicht.

Das Schild ist oben. Das macht elf.

Ich schwitze und renne so schnell ich kann. Molly ist noch immer hinter mir, schießt nach links.

Lucius Malfoy ist der Nächste. Er streckt seine Hand vor und ich gebe ihm den Glasbehälter.

Er rennt in Richtung Voldemort.

Ich kann Severus sehen. Er rennt auf mich zu, schießt auf Todesser zu meiner Linken. Einer fällt.

Ich bin fast da. Ich habe die Hand in meiner Tasche.

Ich werfe einen Schockzauber nach rechts und verfehle. Ich feuer einen weiteren und treffe.

Damit ist einer erledigt. Hinter ihm ist ein weiterer.

Severus streckt seine Hand vor. Er hat mich fast erreicht.

Ich halte den Behälter vor. Sofort hat er ihn in seiner Hand und schnappt sich meinen Arm mit seiner anderen, mich nach unten drückend. Ein weißer Lichtblitz zu meiner Linken und alles wird schwarz.

tbc

-------------

_Bin sehr gespannt auf eure Reviews! ;O)_


	102. Kapitel 102

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Und noch ein Kapitel mit Cliffhanger am Ende. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem._

_Ich wünsche euch, wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Iris und Alexa: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! ;O)_

* * *

_**102. Kapitel:**_

**21. Juni 1999  
Countdown: Null  
Severus**

Der Mond spendet ein wenig Licht, aber nicht genug, damit wir unseren Weg, ohne zu stolpern, gehen können. Lucius hat ein Lumos gezaubert, damit wir den ausgetretenen Pfad zur Bergkuppe hinaufgehen können. Wenn wir dort sind, wird das Freudenfeuer genügend Licht spenden, damit wir ausreichend sehen können.

Wir haben die Positionen getauscht, so dass Draco hinter mir läuft. Wenn wir oben ankommen, wird von Draco erwartet, links hinter mir zu laufen, zwei bis drei Schritte zurück. Das Ritual wird beginnen, sobald wir den Zirkel der Todesser finden.

Wir sind kurz unterhalb der Bergkuppe. Wir pausieren für einen Augenblick und ich halte vor uns Wache. Ich kann nicht hören, was Lucius zu Draco sagt, aber sie umarmen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Beide streichen ihre Roben glatt. Lucius kommt an meine Seite und Draco nimmt seine Position links hinter mir ein.

Wir bewegen uns gleichzeitig. Als wir auf die Bergkuppe kommen, können wir durch das Licht des Freudenfeuers ausreichend sehen. Der Zirkel ist vor uns. Als wir näher kommen, verlässt uns Lucius, um sich zu unseren Gefährten zu stellen. Er wird versuchen, so nah nach vorn wie er kann, auf der Westseite des halben Zirkels zu gelangen. Hinter ihm werden ein paar Bäume sein und wir haben vor, dort auf ihn zu treffen, wenn die Schlacht einmal begonnen hat.

Draco und ich kommen beim Zirkel an. Ich kann den Dunklen Lord auf seinem Thron, von hinten vom Freudenfeuer angeleuchtet, sitzen sehen. Der Steinaltar ist zu seiner rechten. Die Höhe ist passend für den Dunklen Lord, den Anwärter auf dem Höhepunkt der Zeremonie zu vergewaltigen.

Soweit wird es heute Nacht nicht kommen.

Die zwei Todesser, die direkt vor mir stehen, signalisieren dem Dunklen Lord, dass wir angekommen sind. Er erhebt sich und steht am Fuße des Altars, verwendet den Sonorus, damit er von allen Anwesenden klar und deutlich gehört werden kann.

"_Wer tritt vor den Zirkel aus Wahren Gläubigen?", ruft der Dunkle Lord._

Ich gebe die rituelle Antwort.

"Ich bin ein Todesser, vereidigt zum Dienst für Voldemort, Lord des Pfades zur Dunkelheit."

"_Wer begleitet dich?", fragt er._

"Ein Anwärter, der den Weg zur Wahren Macht im Dienste des Dunklen Lords gesehen hat", erwidere ich.

"_Stehst du als Pate dem Anwärter zur Seite?"_

"Ja, mein Lord."

"_Dann dürfen du und dein Anwärter den Zirkel der Wahren Gläubigen betreten."_

Der Zirkel teilt sich und Draco und ich treten ein. Wir gehen ihn bedachtem Tempo nach vorn und bleiben vor Lord Voldemort stehen. Als dem privilegierten und vertrauenswürdigen Paten ist es mir erlaubt, auf ein Knie zu fallen. Draco fällt auf beide Knie und liegt dann mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden.

Ich küsse den Ring des Dunklen Lords.

"_Erhebe dich, mein loyaler Todesser"_, weist er an. Ich stehe auf und trete zur Seite, so dass Draco vor dem Dunklen Lord ist.

"Alle, die vor den Lord des Pfades zur Dunkelheit getreten sind, um Einlass in den Zirkel zu erlangen, sollen auf ihre Würdigkeit geprüft werden", stimmt er an.

Von allen Todessern wird erwartet, dass sie antworten. „Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels", erwidern wir im Chor.

"_Nur wenige werden gerufen"_, sagt der Dunkle Lord.

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels", erwidern wir.

"_Nur die Würdigen werden aufgenommen."_

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels."

"_Trete vor deinen Lord. Trete vor diejenigen, die du Brüder und Schwestern nennen würdest, und werde beurteilt."_

"Das ist das Gesetz des Zirkels."

Ruhe herrscht, als Draco sich erhebt. Ich kann die Augen von vierzig Todessern auf meinem Rücken spüren.

Voldemort beginnt die Litanei. Draco muss die erwarteten Antworten abgeben.

"_Magie wird nur den Ausgewählten zu teil."_

"Es ist eine Gabe der Götter", sagt Draco mit einer festen Stimme.

"_Der Weg des Dunklen Zauberers ist der Wahre Weg."_

"Es ist der einzige Weg zur Erleuchtung", antwortet er.

"_Der Lord des Pfades zur Dunkelheit ist die Stimme der Macht."_

"Er ist gesegnet mit dem Wissen der Wahrheit", sagt Draco.

"_Um die Dunkelheit zu verstehen, muss man Macht ausüben."_

"Nur die, die der Stimme des Pfades folgen, sollen solche Macht ausüben."

Aus dem Norden kommen ein Lichtblitz und ein Donnergrollen. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sich mein Jubel in irgendeiner Weise zeigt.

"_Strebst du nach dem Ausüben von Wahrer Macht?"_

"Ja."

"_Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Ich bin die Stimme des Pfades und werde dich durch die Wege der Dunkelheit zu Wahrer Macht führen."_

Als ob dieser Anspruch bestritten werden soll, gibt es einen weiteren Lichtblitz und Donner, viel näher dieses Mal. Ich höre den Schrei des Donnervogels, wie er über die Hügel rollt.

Der Dunkle Lord hält inne und sieht zum Himmel hoch. Ein Todesser mit einer silbernen Hand tritt aus dem Zirkel heraus und rennt an die Seite des Dunklen Lords. Pettigrews Zauberstab bewegt sich frenetisch.

Der Dunkle Lord starrt zum Himmel und spricht einen Zauber. Ich erkenne die Zauberstabbewegungen. Sie analysieren die Banne.

Todesser starren zum Himmel und eine gigantische Gestalt wird sichtbar. Der Donnervogel lässt einen triumphierenden Schrei los, laut genug, um einem die Ohren bluten zu lassen.

Gut gemacht, Roger!

"Die Banne sind unten!", ruft Voldemort. „Nehmt Verteidigungspositionen ein."

Schreie erklingen und Zauberstäbe sind in den Himmel gerichtet, gerade noch rechtzeitig für einen Lichtblitz, der aus einer gigantischen Kralle schießt und in die Mitte des Zeremoniezirkels trifft. Der Donnerschlag ist ohrenbetäubend.

Jetzt herrscht das Chaos. Todesser rennen in alle Richtungen. Einige verstecken sich hinter Bäumen. Ich sehe, wie ein paar versuchen, zu apparieren, um dann wieder auf den Boden geschleudert zu werden durch die Anti-Apparations-Banne, die vom Orden neu gesetzt wurden. Andere sammeln sich um den Dunklen Lord, feuern auf den Donnervogel.

Roger ist in eine Höhe aufgestiegen, wo die Zaubersprüche sich auflösen, bevor sie ihn erreichen können. Da er ein großes Ziel abgibt, ist das eine weise Entscheidung.

Draco erhebt sich. In dem Chaos um uns herum, händige ich ihm seinen Zauberstab aus. Wir beide drehen uns und beginnen, Zaubersprüche auf den Donnervogel zu schießen, wissend, dass sie ihn nicht treffen können.

Wir bewegen uns zum Dunklen Lord hin, als ob wir ihn verteidigen wollen. Ich sehe, dass Lucius das Gleiche tut. Es bringt nichts, uns zu früh zu verraten.

Unsere Zauberstäbe sind zum Himmel gerichtet, bereit, auf den Donnervogel zu feuern. Er schwingt herum und fliegt hoch über unsere Köpfe hinweg, außer Reichweite.

"Was ist das für ein Monster?", ruft eine Stimme, die ich als die von Rutherford identifiziere.

"Ich habe niemals zuvor so etwas gesehen", ruft der Dunkle Lord und schießt feurige Lichtblitze auf ihn. „Was auch immer es ist, es hat die Banne zerschmettert."

"Mein Lord", ruft Lucius. "Erlaubt mir, zum Manor zu gehen und die Situation zu prüfen."

"Nein", weist der Dunkle Lord in einer harschen Stimme an. „Rutherford und Dolohov werden gehen und sich um Madame Malfoys Sicherheit kümmern. Ich will, dass du hier bei mir bleibst."

Zwei Gestalten brechen aus der Gruppe aus und rennen davon. Mit ein wenig Glück werden sie durch den Rosengarten gehen.

"Meister", ruft Bellatrix. "Seht Richtung Süden."

Das ist unser Zeichen. Sobald sie die Flieger kommen sehen, werden sie erkennen, dass dies mehr als ein Angriff einer unbekannten magischen Kreatur ist. Lucius, Draco und ich werden als wahrscheinliche Verräter erkannt werden.

Roger ist ein sehr entgegenkommender Gefährte. Durch glückliche Fügung sendet er einen weiteren Lichtblitz auf die Bergkuppe. Voldemort und seine Bewacher lassen sich auf den Boden fallen und wir nehmen die Möglichkeit wahr, uns hinter den Bäumen zu verstecken.

Ich gebe ein paar Zauber auf das Freudenfeuer ab, bevor wir in den Büschen verschwinden. Sie werden es nicht schaffen, das Feuer zu löschen, um es für die Flieger schwieriger zu machen, meine Todesserkameraden anzugreifen.

Als sie wieder auf ihren Beinen sind, sind die Flieger angekommen und bombardieren die Bergkuppe aus der Luft mit einem breiten Sortiment an Explosionszaubern. Draco, Lucius und ich sind hinter den Bäumen in Deckung gegangen. Lucius und ich ziehen unsere Masken herunter und lassen unsere Umhänge fallen. Wir beide tragen Duellierkleidung darunter.

"Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragt Lucius und bindet sein Haar mit einem Band zusammen.

"Das ist Professor Littlehorse", sagt Draco glücklich. „Seine Animagusform ist ein Donnervogel. Er kann jeden Bann mit einem Blitz zerstören."

"Eine nützliche Fähigkeit", antwortet Lucius. „Ich muss ihm ein Lob aussprechen."

"Da wir gerade davon sprechen", sage ich und drehe mich zu Draco. „Was ist deine Animagusform?"

"Du hast eine Animagusform erreicht?", fragt Lucius und klingt perplex und beeindruckt zugleich.

"Ich habe es erst vor ein paar Tagen geschafft", sagt Draco stolz. „Es ist ein Wanderfalke."

Er schließt seine Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

Er wird durch einen explodierenden Baum links von uns unterbrochen und wir alle ducken uns.

Er schließt seine Augen erneut und nichts passiert.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich es im Moment schaffe", sagt er und klingt erschüttert.

"Wir brauchen es im Augenblick nicht", sagt Lucius beruhigend. „Du kannst es später noch mal versuchen. Inzwischen müssen wir verwandeln, was du trägst, damit du nicht fälschlicherweise als Todesser angesehen wirst."

Lucius arbeitet schnell. Er war schon immer besser in Verwandlung als ich.

Kurz darauf trägt Draco etwas, das aussieht wie lange, rote Unterhosen. Wenigstens hat er den Körperbau, um es zu tragen.

Eine weitere Zauberstabbewegung und die roten Unterhosen werden braun. Eine viele bessere Farbe zur Tarnung im Wald.

Das Bombardement von oben geht weiter. Ein paar der kühneren Todesser schreien _Protego_ und feuern zurück. Weitere verlassen die Deckung im Wald und machen kurze Vorstöße auf offenes Gelände, damit sie besser auf die Flieger schießen können. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie einer getroffen wurde und vom Himmel fiel, zu zwei Todesserverlusten auf dem Boden.

"Worauf warten wir?", fragt Lucius und kauert sich neben mich.

"Die Bodentruppen sollten bald eintreffen", erwidere ich in einem lauten Flüsterton. „Wenn sie bei uns sind, können wir uns in den Angriff einmischen. Ansonsten sind wir ein zu leichtes Ziel."

"Ich mag es nicht, hier zu warten", sagt Draco in einer dringenden Stimme. „Kann ich nicht zum Manor gehen und nach Mutter sehen?"

"Nicht, bevor du hinfliegen kannst", ordne ich an.

Dracos Gesicht verkrampft sich vor Konzentration. Wir warten einen Augenblick und er schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Wo sind Snape und Malfoy?", schreit einer der Todesser, der bei Voldemort kauert, mit seinem Zauberstab ein Schild über ihre Köpfe aufrecht erhält.

"Scheiße", flüstert Draco.

"Ausgezeichnete Frage", ruft der Dunkle Lord zur Antwort. „Ich will, dass sie mir lebend gebracht werden."

"Scheiße, genau", erwidere ich sanft. Der Dunkle Lord hat erkannt, dass wir involviert sein müssen. Für jetzt müssen wir in Deckung bleiben.

Lucius führt den Weg an und wir entfernen uns weiter vom Freudenfeuer. Wir müssen warten, bis die Bodentruppe den Hügel erreichen, bevor wir in den Kampf eingreifen.

"Können wir apparieren?", fragt Lucius.

"Nein", antworte ich. "Jedes Mal, wenn Littlehorse die Banne zerstört, setzen Ordensmitglieder neue Anti-Apparationsbanne. Mit den Fliegern und den Bodentruppen sind ungefähr siebzig Leute hier anwesend. Wir übertreffen die Todesser fast zwei zu eins."

Da ist ein blauer Lichtblitz, der Draco knapp verfehlt und wir lassen uns auf den Boden fallen.

"Wie es scheint, wird aus dem Warten nichts", kommentiert Lucius und fingert nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Ich stimme zu", erwidere ich, es juckt mich, am Kampf teilzunehmen.

Wir feuern in die Richtung zurück, aus der der blaue Blitz kam und hören einen Schmerzensschrei.

"Lasst uns loslegen", ruft Draco erpicht.

Wir gehen verstohlen voran. Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns zu leichten Zielen machen. Als wir zum Rand der Bäume kommen, höre ich das zischende Geräusch eines Klatsch-Saugers.

„Ducken", rufe ich zu Draco und Lucius.

Lucius lässt sich fallen, Draco nicht. Der Klatsch-Sauger hält Millimeter vor seinem Kopf kurz an. Er küsst ihn und fliegt davon.

"Was in Merlins Namen war das?", fragt Lucius.

"Ein Klatsch-Sauger", erwidere ich. „Er ist auf unserer Seite."

"Ich hoffe, dass er mehr machen wird, als zu küssen, wenn er auf einen der Feinde trifft", murmelt Lucius.

Wir hören ein lautes Klatschen und etwas, das wie eine zersplitternde Melone auf einem Stein klingt. Wir sind am Waldrand angelangt und spähen hinaus.

"Wie es aussieht, könnte das Amycus Carrow gewesen sein", beobachtet Lucius. „Denkst du, der Klatsch-Sauger hat das gemacht?"

"Die Haarfarbe stimmt und es war sehr wahrscheinlich eine Frau", erwidere ich. „Es ist schwierig zu sagen, mit der Maske, so eingebeult und all dem Blut. Ich würde sagen, ihr Gesicht ist eingedrückt. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass das die Arbeit des Klatsch-Saugers gewesen ist."

Draco antwortet, in dem er sich übergibt.

„Ich hoffe, du stellst mich deinen erfinderischen Freunden vor", sagt Lucius schleppend.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", erwidere ich. „Sei gewarnt, dass sie bereits Verkaufsgespräche mit den Weasley-Zwillingen begonnen haben."

"Ich werde ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten, das sie nicht ablehnen können", kontert Lucius.

Ich halte mich zurück, anzumerken, dass Jean Lambs Ehemann einer der Erfinder ist. Ich würde sehr gern Zeuge eines solchen Treffens sein, aus einem schwer geschützten Aussichtspunkt heraus.

Von über uns kommt ein stetiges Bombardement an Zaubersprüchen und wir können Zweige hinter uns knacken hören und raschelnde Blätter.

"Ich glaube, wir werden bald willkommene Gesellschaft haben", beobachtet Lucius und passt die Aufschläge seiner Ärmel an.

"Was sagst du dazu, wenn wir losgehen und ihnen zuvorkommen?", frage ich.

"Ich fühle mich nicht gerade sehr produktiv, wenn ich mich hier hinter den Büschen verstecke", erwidert Lucius und sieht seinen Sohn an. „Bist du dabei, Sohn?"

"Ich bin mehr als bereit, Vater", sagt er und wendet seinen Blick von dem blutigen Körper vor uns ab.

"Wenn wir mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig sind", weist Lucius an, „treffen wir uns beim Freudenfeuer, um dann nach deiner Mutter zu sehen."

"Pudding und Dobby arbeiten zusammen und versuchen, sie zu verstecken", ergänze ich.

"Ausgezeichnet", sagt Lucius. "Der Rosengarten sollte sich um Rutherford, Dolohov und jeden anderen kümmern, der dumm genug ist, zu versuchen, dort hindurch zu kommen. Wir müssen uns nur um LeDrox Gedanken machen. Wenn die Elfen sie versteckt haben, wird es Narzissa gut gehen, wenn wir dort ankommen. Wir müssen uns nur um LeDrox kümmern."

„Ich würde das Wort _nur_ nicht verwenden", kommentiere ich. „Sie ist so tödlich wie kein anderer."

"Blödsinn", hält Lucius dagegen. "Du hast sie bereits um den Finger gewickelt. Du musst nur deine maskuline List spielen lassen und sie wird Wachs in deinen Händen sein."

"Für den Fall, dass dir das entgangen ist", antworte ich schnaubend, "ich glaube nicht, dass ich _irgendwelche_ maskulinen Raffinessen habe. Wir werden uns mit Händen und Füßen wehren müssen."

"Aber, aber", führt Lucius an. „Stell dir einfach vor, du bist ich und sagst, was ich sagen würde. Damit dürfte das Problem schneller als gedacht erledigt sein."

"Können wir langsam mal damit beginnen, Todessern Schmerzen zuzufügen?", winselt Draco.

"Ich denke ja", erwidere ich und sehe auf. Die Flieger scheinen das Feld in Paaren zu erreichen. Die Tieffliegerangriffe müssten starten.

Ich sehe zu Lucius und verstehe, was er will. Er will an die Marionetten, die dem Dunklen Lord am nahesten stehen, während ich Draco bei mir behalte und mich um die weniger fähigen Todesser des Zirkels kümmere. Aufgrund der Pläne des Dunklen Lords hat er den Anspruch, als erstes Blut in einer Blutfehde zu fordern oder als erstes in einem Einzelkampf zu töten. Ich nicke ihm zu und gebe ihm seine Anweisungen.

"Wenn du den Dunklen Lord von einem blauen Kontaminierungsfeld umgeben siehst, bedeutet das, der Happy-Sleepy-Trank arbeitet. Misch dich nicht ein. Die Flieger werden ihn mit zerbrechlichen Behältern bewerfen."

„In Ordnung", erwidert Lucius in kultiviertem Ton. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, kein Töten des Dunklen Lords. Kann ich jeden um ihn herum töten?"

"Durchaus", erwidere ich versichernd. "Du hast genügend Gründe, einen Groll auf die meisten von ihnen zu haben."

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Lucius nachdenklich, "sollte ich ungefähr in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords zurückgehen. Wenn ihr zwei weiter gehen würdet und euch um die anderen kümmert?"

"Das wäre ein Anfang", antworte ich. „Draco und ich werden zu den Ordensmitgliedern gehen und die Allgemeinheit ablenken, damit sie nicht zur Verteidigung des Dunklen Lords kommen."

Und damit läuft Lucius in Richtung des Freudenfeuers. Draco sieht zu, bis Lucius in der Dunkelheit der Bäume verschwindet. Er dreht sich zu mir um und wir gehen weiter den Hügel entlang. Wir sind am Rande der Lichtung und dort sind ein halbes Dutzend Todesser einen guten Steinwurf entfernt von unserem Standort aus. Wir hören Fußstapfen hinter uns und ich höre, wie Mad-Eye Moody sie antreibt.

"Jetzt!", ruft diese Grabesstimme.

Draco und ich brechen aus dem Wald hervor, feuern Zaubersprüche und Explosionsflüche in alle Richtungen. Ein Dutzend Ordensmitglieder kommen zu uns. Ich mag es, den Feind mit zwei zu eins zu überbieten. Unser einziger Nachteil ist, dass die Todesser bessere und brutalere Kämpfer sind als die Ordensmitglieder.

"Schön, euch zu sehen!", ruft Arthur, als er sich mit einem Todesser duelliert, den ich nicht kenne.

Ein zweiter Todesser zielt auf Arthurs Rücken. Draco trifft ihn mit einem Schockzauber und ich lege die Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn mit dem Passwort, dem wir zugestimmt haben, bei allen Ganzkörperklammern zu verwenden. Kein Todesser wird freikommen, außer durch ein Ordensmitglied.

"Es ist eine Freude, auch dich zu sehen", erwidere ich und schlage den anderen Todesser mit einem Stechfluch, was darin endet, dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen lässt.

Arthur nutzt den Vorteil und trifft ihn mit einem Schlafzauber, gefolgt von einer Körperklammer.

"Zwei erledigt", sagt er und jagt davon, als er einen weiteren Todesser erspäht, der sich mit Bill duelliert.

Draco und ich sind für eine Weile beschäftigt, als vier unserer früheren Kumpanen uns erkennen und beschließen, dass wir auf die blutigste Weise getötet werden sollten. Zum Glück für Draco und mich sind sie nicht erfolgreich, vor allem nachdem Arthur und Bill sie mit Explosionszaubern im Rücken getroffen haben.

Todesser sind nicht die einzigen, die schmutzig kämpfen können.

Draco hat einen oberflächlichen Schnitt an der Schulter, welchen ich mit einem Zauber heile.

Einer unserer Todesser vermisst seine Zauberstabhand, welche Draco mit einem sehr professionellen Sectumsempra entfernt hat. Wie Draco sagt, er hätte nicht mit ihr auf uns zielen sollen, wenn er sie hätte behalten wollen.

Ich bin mir sicher, der Dunkle Lord hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Lucius und ich seine Todesseranwärter besser trainiert hätten.

Hinter uns waren Lichtblitze, näher am Freudenfeuer, parallel zu vorbei fliegenden Fliegern über uns. Ich hoffe, dass sie den Dunklen Lord erwischt haben.

Mit Stillzauber gehen Draco und ich vorsichtig durch den Wald. Einige der Todesser haben sich wieder in den Büschen versteckt und versuchen, den Hügel herunter zu kommen. Hinter den Bäumen versteckend, schocken Draco und ich einen von ihnen und binden seinen Körper an einen Baum, damit er später abgeholt werden kann.

Wir sind mit unserem dritten Todesser beschäftigt, als eine Welle an Depressionen über mich einfällt. Draco hebt seinen Kopf und sieht mich an, seine Augen sind leer.

"Wir werden verlieren", sagt er stöhnend. „Der Dunkle Lord wird uns auf grausame Weise töten. Er wird meine Mutter missbrauchen."

Ich falle auf meine Knie, ein Haufen Elend.

Ich erkenne dieses Gefühl. Ich bekomme es immer, wenn ich ein Mädchen zum Tanzen auffordere oder wenn Dementoren anwesend sind.

Ich sehe zu Draco hoch.

"Dementoren."

Draco wimmert.

Ich suche nach einer glücklichen Erinnerung.

_Auf der Kellertreppe um Mitternacht an Silvester stehend, als Hermine ihren Kopf neigt, um mich zu küssen. Zahlen in den Taschenrechner eingebend, während Hermine sie mir vorliest. Hermine, wie sie ihr Gesicht an meiner Erektion durch mein Nachtgewand reibt, während des Virgo Curato Rituals. Erkennend, dass ich sie liebe._

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_, rufe ich.

Ein silberner Dunst entschwindet aus meinem Zauberstab und beginnt, die Form des Panters anzunehmen, der mein Patronus ist, seid Minerva mir beigebracht hat, wie ich ihn zaubere.

Da stimmt etwas nicht.

Das ist zu klein für einen Panter.

Und flauschig.

Mit einem weichen Gesicht.

Draco steht neben mir, starrt auf die Veränderung meines Patronus.

Sein Arm geht nach oben und er ruft: _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Der heutige Tag scheint der Tag des Unerwarteten zu sein. Dracos eleganter Wanderfalke-Patronus wächst.

Das ist der hässlichste, verdammte Vogel, den ich jemals gesehen habe und er wird größer.

Dieser Monstervogel gesellt sich zu meinem neuen, flauschigen Patronus und sie fliegen zusammen davon, um sich den Dementoren anzunehmen. Ich sehe ein Dutzend anderer Patroni über uns, inklusive einem gewaltigen, dessen Gestalt ich nicht ganz ausmachen kann.

Sie verjagen die Dementoren. Das Gefühl, sich im Elend zu baden, verschwindet.

Das ist so peinlich.

Draco wird rosa, versucht, nicht zu lachen.

"Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen", stelle ich klar, bedrohlich.

Draco beißt auf seine Lippe und nickt.

Scheiße.

"Was war das für ein Ding?", frage ich schnell.

"Der Piasavogel", sagt Draco. "Ich werde es später erklären."

Ich höre den Donnervogel schreien und ein weiterer Lichtblitz trifft irgendwo im Norden.

Die Dementoren sind verschwunden.

Ein weiterer Lichtblitz trifft den Hügel seitlich, viel zu nah, wo wir stehen.

Es ist Zeit, dass wir ins Freie treten. Wir sind bereit, zu rennen, als wir hinter uns ein Krachen hören. Ein Flieger ist gestürzt. Es klang, als ob er auf halber Höhe an der Hügelseite aufgeschlagen ist.

Draco und ich kriechen zu dem gefallenen Flieger. Halb den Hügelhang hinunterrutschend, erreichen wir den Flieger zerknittert in dem Busch. Ich erkenne ihn, seine leeren Augen sind weit offen vor Überraschung.

Oliver Wood. Zu jung. Verdammt. Zu jung.

Ich krieche weiter und lasse meinen Zauberstab über ihn gleiten und finde den unbenutzten Glasbehälter in seiner Tasche. Ich ziehe ihn heraus und stecke ihn selbst ein.

Draco hat gegen ihn gespielt, als Wood noch in Hogwarts war. Jetzt greift er hinab und legt den Körper gerade hin. Es ist die Hand eines Mannes, der vorgreift und die Augen von Oliver Wood schließt. Er schaut schräg über die Leiche eines Mannes zu mir, der einst ein Feind und jetzt ein Verbündeter war.

Er ruft den in zwei Hälften zerbrochenen Besen und legt ihn neben Wood. Ein Einschlag im Boden drei Meter entfernt erinnert uns daran, dass wir weitergehen müssen. Den Hügel wieder hochkletternd, kommen wir zurück ins Freie.

Draco und ich drehen uns beide um, als wir einen Schrei über uns hören. Der Donnervogel ist gerade herabgestürzt und hat sich einen Mann mit beiden Krallen geschnappt.

Ich sehe Remus rennen und etwas rufen, was ich nicht verstehen kann, als Roger mit der schlaffen Form davon fliegt. Ein Todesser rennt hinter ihm auf ihn zu, Zauberstab bereit.

Draco feuert einen Explosionszauber und trifft ihn zuerst. Das holt Remus zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er rennt auf uns zu. Er schnappt nach Luft, als wir uns seinem Rennen anschließen.

"Greyback", sagt Remus und schaut überraschend wild.

"Sollen wir uns um Voldemort kümmern?", fragt Draco und sieht sich nach weiteren Feinden um.

Ich sehe Hagrid am Rande des Hügels stehen, den Weg zum Manor versperrend. Explosionszauber schießen aus seinem großen Regenschirm. Bill jagt einen Todesser über die andere Seite der Lichtung. Zwei andere Ordensmitglieder, die ich nicht kenne, haben gerade Crabbe entwaffnet. Drei weitere Ordensmitglieder verschwinden in den bewaldeten Bereich, in der Hoffnung, weitere von denen zu erwischen, die fliehen. Keine fünfzehn Meter von unserem Standort entfernt, befinden sich zwei gefallene Todesser und ein gefallenes Ordensmitglied.

Wir drei rennen in Richtung des Freudenfeuers. Auf halben Weg hören wir ein Krachen in den Bäumen zu unserer Rechten. Ein weiterer unserer Flieger ist gefallen. Wir sehen Todesser in unsere Richtung kommen, Schneideflüche vor sich her schickend. Lupin deckt uns, schießt Flammenwerferzauber auf sie, als wir uns in den Wald zurückziehen.

Wir gehen weiter am Rand des Waldes entlang, arbeiten unseren Weg in Richtung Freudenfeuer und hoffen, den Flieger auf dem Weg zu finden. Lupin bildet das Schlusslicht.

"Wartet!", ruft er uns zu und hält an, um die Luft beschnüffeln. Sein Werwolfgeruchssinn hat etwas aufgenommen.

"Harry", sagt er in dringendem Ton.

Remus schnüffelt und geht durch die Büsche. In einer Minute ist er auf halber Höhe des Hügels, krabbelt durch das Gestrüpp.

Wir erreichen Potter, der auf dem Boden neben dem Strauch, der nur bedingt seinen Fall abgefedert hat, liegt. Er schnaubt und versucht, zu Atem zu kommen. Remus fällt neben ihm auf seine Knie und führt einen Diagnosezauber durch.

Draco schnappt sich Potters Feuerblitz.

Remus sieht zu uns auf. „Der Fall hat ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und er hat ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. In ein paar Minuten wird es ihm wieder gut gehen."

Remus nimmt den Heilzauber an Potters Handgelenk vor.

Ich sehe zu Draco. Draco sieht zu mir. Wir beide sehen zu Potter hinunter, dessen Augen geschlossen sind, als die Heilung ohne Schmerzmittel von statten geht. Draco hebt seinen Kopf. Unsere Augen treffen sich. Er stellt die Frage und ich nicke. Draco grinst. Ich halte den Glasbehälter vor, den ich Oliver Wood abgenommen habe. Draco schnappt ihn sich, setzt sich auf den Feuerblitz und startet los.

Remus scheint mit Potter fertig zu sein, der wimmert und seine Augen öffnet.

"Merlin", stöhnt er. "Ich dachte, ich hätte mir mein Genick gebrochen." Er strauchelt ein wenig und setzt sich auf. „Ich wollte gerade eine Dosis des Virgo Curato einnehmen, aber hier draußen nicht schlafend erwischt werden."

„Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen?", frage ich.

Remus sucht in seinen Taschen und zieht ein Fläschchen heraus. Ich erkenne Hermines klare Handschrift auf dem Etikett.

"Das ist der Revitalisierungstrank", sagt Remus. „Er kann nicht schaden und könnte gegen den Schmerz helfen."

"Nimm ihn, Potter", ordne ich an.

Er gehorcht. Wir warten eine Minute und er steht auf. Er beginnt, sich umzusehen.

"Ich habe irgendwo meinen Besen verloren", sagt er und zieht eine Grimasse.

Kein Grund, zimperlich zu sein.

"Wir dachten, du seist schwer verletzt", erkläre ich. „Draco hat ihn und den Glasbehälter, den wir Oliver Wood abgenommen haben, an sich genommen. Er hat sich zu den Fliegern aufgemacht."

Potter antwortet mit einer Auswahl an farbenfrohen Flüchen, inklusive solchen, die offensichtlich falsche Angaben über Dracos Eltern enthalten, keiner ist eine weibliche Ziege. Unter den Umständen, bin ich bereit, das durchgehen zu lassen.

"Du stehst auf deinen Beinen und du hast einen Zauberstab", sagt Remus ernst. „Willkommen bei den Bodentruppen."

Potter lässt seine Hand durch sein Haar gleiten und drückt seine Brille seine Nase hoch.

„Auf geht's", sagt er.

* * *

Die Anhäufung von Todessern nimmt zu, je näher wir an den Dunklen Lord herankommen. Auf dem Weg sind wir an sieben gefallenen Ordensmitgliedern vorbeigekommen, Rolanda Hooch war darunter. Sie ist mit Wood geflogen und sie müssen gleichzeitig getroffen worden sein. Keine Zeit, um über Verluste nachzudenken. Ich nahm ihren Glasbehälter an mich und wir kämpften uns unseren Weg zum Dunklen Lord durch.

Die Todesser, gegen die wir jetzt kämpfen, sind erfahrene Kämpfer, viele aus dem ersten Krieg. Einige sind aus dem Inneren Zirkel. Mulciber ist jetzt ein Haufen auf dem Boden, das Werk von Shacklebolt. Avery schaute erstaunlich friedlich, als Remus ihm das Genick gebrochen hat. Potter hat sich übergeben, nachdem er einen Schlitz in Jugsons Hauptschlagader gezaubert hat. Ich glaube, der Sprühregen aus Blut war mehr, als er vertragen konnte.

Er muss sich nicht schlecht fühlen, nachdem er dem Avada Kedavra, den Jugson auf ihn geworfen hat, ausgewichen ist.

Ich fühle mich nicht schlecht, Alecto Carrow dabei geholfen zu haben, sich zu seiner Schwester zu gesellen.

Wir haben gegenseitig schnelle Heilungszauber über uns gesprochen. Remus ist aufgrund seiner Werwolfverfassung schwer zu verletzen. Potter hat eine Verbrennung an seinem Rücken von Mulciber davongetragen, bevor Shackbolt diesen Hund beseitigt hat. Potter hat den Schnitt, den Macnair an meinem Bein verursacht hat, geheilt, bevor er losgerannt ist, um näher an den Dunklen Lord heranzukommen.

Niemand von uns konnte Mad-Eye Moody retten, nachdem sein Herz in seiner Brust explodiert ist. Es gibt Dinge, die sogar der Virgo Curato nicht heilen kann, auch wenn Hermine oder ich uns genug um ihn gesorgt hätten, damit er für ihn funktioniert hätte.

Ich kann Lucius vor uns sehen. Er duelliert sich mit Gibbon, der zwischen Lucius und dem Dunklen Lord steht.

Im Moment befindet sich der Dunkle Lord in einem blauen Kontaminierungsfeld eines Happy-Sleepy-Behälters. Atme tief ein und zähle im Geist bis drei, weise ich ihn im Geist an. Du wirst dich viel entspannter fühlen.

Zwischen den Kämpfen mit Todessern höre ich einen Ruf von Bill. Er berichtet, dass Bellatrix von einem Behälter getroffen wurde und seitdem unfähig ist, irgendwelche Zaubersprüche zu sprechen. Ich kann nicht mal damit beginnen, meine Freude bei diesem Gedanken zu beschreiben. Ich fühle mich voll neuer Energie und bin entschlossen, Lucius zu erreichen und am Kampf gegen meinen ehemaligen Meister und seinen engsten Günstlingen teilzunehmen.

Ich erspähe Rabastan und schicke einen Explosionszauber in seine Richtung. Das gewinnt seine Aufmerksamkeit und er ruft nach hinten.

Gut. Der Dunkle Lord und die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels werden wissen, dass ich hier bin. Lucius hört ihn und geht zur Seite, damit er mich aus seiner peripheren Sicht sehen kann. Das ist alles, was wir brauchen.

Wir haben das so viele Male geübt; ich kann die Bewegungen im Schlaf ausüben.

Rodolphus und Rabastan treten vom Dunklen Lord weg und richten ihr Ziel auf Lucius. Ich decke mit einem Explosionszauber, als Lucius sich wegrollt. Rabastan dreht sich zu mir, als Rodolphus fortfährt, auf Lucius zu schießen.

Lucius feuert Deckung für mich mit einem Grünflammenzauber, der Rabastan und Rodolphus zum Ducken zwingt, um ihm zu entgehen. Als sie sich ducken, verwandle ich den Boden unter ihren Füßen in Eis.

Sie schlittern über den gefrorenen Boden und Lucius verwendet den _Expelliarmus_. Rabastan hält seinen Zauberstab fest, aber Rodolphus verliert seinen. Lucius schnappt sich den Zauberstab in der Luft, während Rodolphus strauchelnd auf die Beine zu kommen versucht.

Ich ziele auf Rabastan, der noch immer sein Gleichgewicht sucht. Ich werfe einen Abtrennzauber auf seine Hand, aber verfehle, als er sich davon rollt. Er trifft Rodolphus, der immer noch auf dem Eis schlittert. Er reißt ein Stück seiner linken Pobacke heraus und er jault vor Schmerz.

Selwyn rennt vor, um ihnen zu helfen. Während er das tut, höre ich das Zischen eines Klatsch-Saugers. Er schwirrt an einer Sammlung von Explosionszaubern vorbei, die von Todessern gesprochen wurden, die den Dunklen Lord umgeben. Er trifft Selwyn im Genick und ich höre einen Wirbel knacken. Er fällt auf den Boden, sein Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel.

Zur gleichen Zeit ein weiterer blauer Blitz und der Dunkle Lord ist von einem blauen Kontaminierungsfeld umgeben. Pettigrew zaubert einen Eradico und das Kontaminierungsfeld verschwindet.

Ich hoffe, Hermine sieht das alles aus sicherer Entfernung.

Lucius erledigt Rabastan mit dem Fluch, den wir dieses Jahr recherchiert haben und der Gehirnaneurysma verursacht.

Rodolphus ist bewusstlos und in einer Körperklammer. Ich höre, was nach betrunkenem Grölen von Bellatrix klingt, die beim Dunklen Lord ist.

Unser ehemaliger Meister schießt jetzt auf uns. Er hat gerade einen Avada Kedavra geschleudert, welcher einen der Todesser hinter mit getroffen hat, als ich mich zur Seite gerollt habe. Lucius schickt Schockzauber zu Yaxley und Pettigrew. Ich komme auf ein Knie und schicke einen Schneidefluch zu Voldemort, treffe seinen Zauberstabarm.

Ich höre Jubel um mich herum.

Ein weiterer Flieger fliegt über den Köpfen hinweg und ich höre das Zerspringen eines Behälters, der den Boden vor dem Dunklen Lord trifft. Das Kontaminierungsfeld schließt sich wieder um ihn.

Lucius und ich wechseln uns mit Zaubersprüchen ab, die wir auf Todesser schießen, die versuchen, Voldemort zu umgeben. Sie sind so beschäftigt in dem Versuch, ihn zu verteidigen, dass sie nicht darauf achten, ob er aus dem Schild herauskommen kann. Der Dunkle Lord zaubert _Eradico _und es kommt ein schwacher gelber Strahl heraus. Er muss es ein zweites Mal probieren, bevor er erfolgreich ist.

Ich kann den Zorn in seinem Gesicht und die Wut in seinen roten Augen sehen, als er die Wirkung des Happy-Sleepy spürt. Lucius und ich behaupten uns gegen sieben Todesser, die eine Linie vor dem Dunklen Lord gebildet haben. Wir schießen abwechselnd Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber in einem Rhythmus, der in unendlichen Trainingsstunden einstudiert wurde.

Ich höre die Stimmen von Potter und Shacklebolt. Sie haben erkannt, was wir tun und fügen weitere Angriffszauber hinzu. Das überfordert die Todesser, die die letzte Verteidigungslinie sind. Sie konzentrieren sich auf Abwehrschilde.

Wir können nicht ganz durchbrechen. Das Schild um den Dunklen Lord ist gefallen. Wo sind die Flieger? Wir brauchen einen weiteren Behälter. Er muss vom Himmel kommen, weil ich die Todesser nicht überwinden kann.

Voldemort unterstützt seine Verteidiger, in dem er Zaubersprüche auf uns schießt.

Wo sind sie? Sind ihnen die Glasbehälter ausgegangen?

Ich kann Mike seitlich sehen und er schickt einen Feuerzauber auf die Todesser, was diese überrascht und die Linie bricht. Einer schießt einen Zauber auf Mike und er fällt.

Ich sehe, wie Potter sich trennt und zum Rand der Wiese rennt. Er ruft etwas und dreht sich, rennt in Richtung des Dunklen Lords. Shacklebolt und ich geben ihm Deckung, als er wirft und der Glasbehälter den Dunklen Lord im Gesicht trifft.

Jubel und ich sehe Lucius in der gleichen Weise davon rennen. Potter steht bei mir und feuert auf die noch vorhandenen Todesser. Ich kann Lucius jemanden auf dem Feld abfangen sehen.

Süßer Merlin, es ist Hermine. Sie rennt mit einem Glasbehälter in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand auf ihn zu.

Potter und Shacklebolt feuern ununterbrochen auf die Todesser. Wir haben zwei erledigt und der Rest ist festgenagelt und kann nur Abwehrschilde produzieren. Mike rennt auf uns zu, sein linker Arm blutet. Er feuert auf die Todesser und kommt zu uns. Limnoreia humpelt, aber feuert Blocker.

Ich sehe Lucius wieder zu uns zurückrennen, gefolgt von Hermine.

Ich ziehe den Behälter aus meiner Tasche und gebe ihn Shacklebolt. Ich breche aus der Reihe aus und renne auf Hermine zu.

Tonks ist hinter ihr und Molly direkt dahinter. Sie zaubern Protegos, schützen Hermine, während sie rennt. Hermine schickt einen Blocker auf einen Todesser, der aus der Gruppe ausgebrochen ist und auf die Frauen feuert.

Sie rennt so schnell sie kann und hält einen Glasbehälter. Sobald sie in Reichweite ist, schnappe ich mir den Behälter mit meiner Zauberstabhand und drücke sie mit der anderen nach unten.

Zu spät. Was auch immer Pettigrew gezaubert hat, es hat sie getroffen. Ich ziehe Hermine mit mir, als ich mich herumrolle. Tonks schickt einen Explosionszauber zu Pettigrew. Er jault und rennt.

Hermine ist schlaff und bewusstlos.

Nein. Nein. Nein.

Sie lebt.

Ich wühle in der Tasche von Hermines Weste herum und finde Glasbehälter und Fläschchen. Ich rufe den Virgo Curato auf und zaubere ihn direkt in ihren Magen.

Molly ist neben mir und Tonks steht über uns, feuert Schutzzauber.

"Wir kümmern uns um sie", ruft Molly.

"Hilf mir, ihr die Weste auszuziehen", bitte ich, klinge sogar für meine eigenen Ohren panisch. „Wir brauchen die Glasbehälter."

Ich halte Hermine hoch und Molly zieht die Weste aus und unter ihr weg. Sie vollführt einen Vergrößerungszauber und ich schnappe sie mir, ziehe sie über meine Duellierkleidung an.

Orange. Was hat sie nur dazu gebracht, diese Weste orange zu machen? Ich werde wie einer von Hagrids Kürbissen aussehen, auf zwei dünnen Beinen herumrennend.

Ich schätze schnell die Situation auf dem Feld ein. Um uns sind gefallene Todesser und weitere Ordensmitglieder kommen. Weiter hinten auf dem Feld sind noch ein paar kämpfende Todesser, aber sie sind in der Unterzahl. Die Gruppe um den Dunklen Lord umfasst insgesamt sieben. Das könnte der Rest seiner besten Kämpfer sein.

Wir gewinnen offensichtlich. Ich sehe ein letztes Mal zu Hermine, die in den heilenden Schlaf des Virgo Curato gefallen zu sein scheint. Molly kniet neben ihr, zaubert Verteidigungszauber auf jeden, der näher kommen könnte.

Ich drehe mich um und renne zurück zum Freudenfeuer. Ein weiterer Todesser, der Voldemort beschützt, ist gefallen. Ein anderer ist auf seinen Knien. Fünf stehen noch.

Der Dunkle Lord ist von einem Schild umgeben. Sein Zauberstabarm ist von einem Zerschneider verletzt, den ich geworfen habe, somit hat er seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand genommen. Er versucht, dass Schild zu zerstören, aber sein Zauber ist zu schwach.

Wir fahren fort, auf seine Verteidiger zu feuern. Ich nehme einen Glasbehälter heraus und gebe ihn Lucius. Er lächelt mich an. Ein absolut kaltblütiges und teuflisches Grinsen.

Ich höre Gekreische hinter mir. Molly schwingt ihren Zauberstab über den bewusstlosen Körper eines Todessers.

Wenn zukünftige Generationen berichten, dass der Schrei einer Todesfee auf dem Hügel bei Malfoy Manor in der Nacht der Schlacht gehört wurde, werde ich wissen, wie die Geschichte begonnen hat.

Die Verteidiger sind schwer unterlegen. Shacklebolt und Mike trennen zwei ab und duellieren sich mit ihnen. Bill und Arthur helfen ihnen.

Potter hat sich auf Pettigrew fokusiert. Remus tritt hinzu und die zwei machen die Ratte fertig.

Arthur und Limnoreia kommen zu uns, als Lucius und ich uns auf Rawley und Rookwood konzentrieren.

In der Sekunde, in der das blaue Schild verschwindet, tritt Lucius vor und wirft den Glasbehälter. Er triff den Dunklen Lord direkt auf die Brust.

Das Schild geht hoch und der Dunkle Lord steht wankend auf seinen Beinen. Er hebt seinen Zauberstab. Die Bewegungen sind träge. Er fährt sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht und versucht, das Schild zu senken.

Sein Zauberstab spuckt ein paar gelbe Funken aus.

Tom Riddle wankt erneut und fällt auf seine Knie.

Der Zauberstab fällt aus seinen schwachen Fingern.

Lord Voldemort fällt mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf den Boden.

Bellatrix Lestrange kriecht neben ihn und versucht, sich ihren Weg auf das Schlachtfeld zu hangeln.

Von überall um uns herum ertönt Jubel.

Eine Sammlung an Zaubersprüchen regnet auf die fünf Todesser, die noch kämpfen, herab.

Ein Schockzauber trifft versehentlich Shacklebolt, der bewegungslos auf den Boden fällt.

Überlegen mit drei und vier zu eins fallen die Todesser, einer nach dem anderen.

Als das blaue Kontaminierungsfeld sinkt, gehe ich zu Voldemort hinüber, schocke nebenbei Bellatrix und lege sie in eine Ganzkörperklammer.

Ich sehe hinab auf sein grässliches Gesicht, die blass-gefleckte Haut und den skelettartigen Körper.

Ich hebe meinen Arm und spreche den Feuerwerkszauber.

Der Jubel wird lauter.

Flieger landen. Tonks sagt etwas zu Arthur und reist mittels Portschlüssel davon. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Auroren zu informieren, dass sie hier gebraucht werden.

Ich bemerke, dass Potter neben mir steht. Ich sehe zu dem jungen Mann hinunter, den ich für so viele Jahre verachtet habe. Ich grinse wie ein Idiot und er auch. Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass er seine Arme um mich wirft und mich umarmt, als wäre ich sein bester Freund. Ich erwidere, in dem ich ihm widerstrebend auf den Rücken klopfe. So geht das nicht.

Aus dem Jubel heraus höre ich Dracos unverwechselbare Stimme und drehe mich um. Er geht auf uns zu, zieht Potters Besen hinter sich her. Lucius dreht sich um und geht auf ihn zu.

Die Männer treffen sich in der Mitte.

"Sohn", sagt Lucius, eine Gefühlswelt in seiner Stimme.

"Dad", erwidert Draco und klingt sehr wie ein Mann.

Lucius und Draco sind gefangen in einer Umarmung, die auf die Gesichter um uns herum ein Lächeln zaubert.

Ich drehe mich zu Remus.

"Kannst du dich um Tom Riddle kümmern?", frage ich, durch und durch genießend, den ehemaligen Lord Voldemort bei seinem richtigen Namen in seiner Anwesenheit zu nennen.

"Natürlich", sagt Remus. "Die Auroren sollten bald hier sein."

"Ich werde helfen", sagt Arthur.

Ich renne zu Hermine, um nach ihr zu sehen. Molly richtet ihre Gliedmaßen, damit sie sicher mit einem Schwebezauber wegbewegt werden kann.

"Der Virgo Curato hat sie einschlafen lassen", sagt Molly. „Ich bringe sie zurück zur medizinischen Station und Ellen kann sie untersuchen. Du gehst zurück zu dem, was du tun musst."

"Danke", erwidere ich, erleichtert, dass Hermine friedlich schläft.

Ich kann Jean und Mark auf uns zu rennen sehen. Ron, Charlie und die Zwillinge sind direkt dahinter. Ich sehe Blaise folgen. Longbottom bildet das Schlusslicht.

Ich schaue Hermine ein letztes Mal an, als Molly davon geht, Hermine schwebt vor ihr her.

Ich renne zu Lucius und Draco hinüber und gebe beiden einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Bill und Potter gesellen sich zu uns. Jean ist entsetzt über Mikes Verletzungen und er tut sie als leicht ab. Der Rest der Weasleys kommt zu uns.

Roger und Limnoreia kommen über das Feld auf uns zu, zusammen mit einem Dutzend anderer Ordensmitglieder.

Ich schaue Blaise an.

"Pucey?"

Blaise schüttelt seinen Kopf. Mein Herz sinkt nach unten.

Draco schaut erschüttert.

"Wir müssen zum Manor und Madame Malfoy befreien", sagt Potter, die Gruppe wieder auf unsere Mission fokussierend.

"Nur Draco, Severus und ich können das Manor durch den Rosengarten erreichen", sagt Lucius. „Es ist der schnellste Weg. Der Rest von euch muss durch die Vordertür oder die Fenster gehen."

"Ich werde zum Haus fliegen und die Banne senken, die vielleicht von den Bewachern von Madame Malfoy errichtet wurden", sagt Roger.

"Ausgezeichnet", sagt Draco zu seinem Lehrer. „Aber senke sie erst, wenn wir im Inneren sind. Ansonsten wird es die Wachen informieren."

"Ich werde oben kreisen und beobachten", sagt Roger. „Meine Augen und Nachtsicht als Donnervogel sind phänomenal."

"Wir standen in Kontakt mit den Hauselfen und Pudding und Dobby sollten versuchen, Narzissa irgendwo in den Elfenquartieren zu verstecken", erkläre ich. „Sie könnte in Sicherheit sein und einfach auf unsere Ankunft warten, um sich zu zeigen."

Lucius schüttelt seinen Kopf und spricht zur Gruppe. „Ima LeDrox ist heute Nacht ihre Bewacherin. Sie ist die tödlichste Auftragskillerin des Dunklen Lords. Seid sehr vorsichtig. Sie ist eine fanatische Gläubige im Sinne des Dunklen Lords und eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Denkt an Bellatrix, nur geistig normal und viel intelligenter."

Das lässt mehrere der blassen Weasleys noch blasser als gewöhnlich werden.

"Dolohov und Rutherford wurden losgeschickt, um das Manor zu sichern, als der Kampf angefangen hat", berichte ich. „Wenn sie durch den Rosengarten gegangen sind, müssen sie erledigt worden sein. Wenn nicht, werden wir vielleicht auch ihnen gegenüber stehen."

"Seid auf alles gefasst", sagt Jean und hält zwei in der Schlacht getragene Todesserroben hoch, die sie von Rookwood und Rawley konfisziert hat.

"Wir müssen euch voraus gehen", sagt Lucius, einen Umhang anziehend. „Wenn LeDrox das Manor kontrolliert, müssen wir mit ihr fertig werden, um meine Frau sicher herauszubekommen. Das könnte sehr vieles Lügen beinhalten, in dem ich sehr, sehr gut bin. Aber, es wäre nicht vorteilhaft, wenn verstärkt Ordensmitglieder auftauchen. Seid vorsichtig."

Ich nehme Fläschchen des Virgo Curato aus Hermines Weste und stecke sie ein. Ich gebe ein Fläschchen Revitalisierungstrank an Draco, der ihn ungeduldig öffnet und trinkt.

"Ich fühle mich schon besser", verkündet er. „Die letzten Stunden stand ich unter Adrenalin."

George und Fred halten Lucius und mir ihre Besen entgegen.

"Das ist ein großzügiges Angebot von euch", sagt Lucius und schaut merklich berührt. „Wir dürfen nicht auf Besen ankommen, sonst könnten die Banne sie entdecken. Es würde LeDrox zeigen, dass etwas vor sich geht."

"Danke", ergänze ich.

Draco hält Potters Besen vor, um ihn zurückzugeben.

"Danke für die Leihgabe", sagt Draco lächelnd. „Er fliegt fast so gut wie mein Harleybesen. Vielleicht kann ich den Gefallen irgendwann zurückgeben."

Potter rollt seine Augen und nimmt den Besen zurück.

"In der Zwischenzeit, wenn ihr eine angemessene Lichtshow veranstalten könntet, damit jeder, der vom Manor aus zusieht, denkt, die Kämpfe dauern noch an, würde uns das helfen.", merke ich an, als ich Hermines Weste an Jean weitergebe.

"Das tun wir doch gern, Professor", erwidert Fred und sieht lächerlich erfreut aus. George an der Schulter packend, gehen sie näher an das Freudenfeuer heran und beginnen, verschiedene Pakete und Behälter aus ihren Roben zu ziehen.

Mike gibt jedem von uns einen Kurzdistanzportschlüssel.

Draco, Lucius und ich sehen einander an. Es ist Zeit, Narzissa zu holen.

* * *

Wir sind am Fuße des Hügels angekommen, als ich Lucius und Draco ihre Fläschchen mit dem Virgo Curato gebe. Ich sage ihnen, dass sich drei weitere Fläschchen in der Tasche des ehemaligen Todesserumhanges von Rawley befinden.

"Woher weißt du, dass dies tatsächlich der Virgo Curato ist?", fragt Lucius.

"Dein Wissen über Tränke ist wirklich entsetzlich", erwidere ich in meiner besten langatmigen Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass es der Virgo Curato ist, weil ich da war, als er erschaffen wurde."

"Du hast zugesehen?", fragt Lucius und klingt erschrocken.

Draco schnaubt und ich widerstehe der Versuchung, ihn zu schlagen.

"Ich habe teilgenommen", erwidere ich sarkastisch.

Das scheint Lucius für einen Augenblick die Sprache zu verschlagen.

"Bist du für den Portschlüssel bereit?", frage ich.

"Lasst uns versuchen, den Punkt zu erreichen, wo der Weg in Sichtweite des Wintergartens kommt", schlägt Draco vor.

"Bei der Eiche?", frage ich.

"Das wäre Ideal", sagt Lucius und klingt noch immer verblüfft.

Ich schaue zurück und sehe, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge eine überzeugende Lichtershow in Gang gesetzt haben.

Gleich darauf stehen wir hinter der Eiche, schauen zum Manor. Es ist alarmierend dunkel. Niemand von uns kann irgendwo Licht sehen, was mir ein mulmiges Gefühl bereitet.

"Wir werden durch den Rosengarten in den Wintergarten gehen", weist Lucius leise an.

Wir gehen schnell den Pfad zum Haus entlang.

"Wer?", fragt Lucius.

"Wer was?", erwidere ich.

"Wer ist sie?", fragt Lucius und klingt sehr neugierig.

Ich beschließe, es ihm zu sagen.

"Hermine Granger."

Es ist still, ausgenommen der Geräusche, die wir machen, als wir zum Rosengarten gehen.

"Ich weiß, dass mein Wissen über Tränke grottenschlecht ist, aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass Liebe in der Kreation des Virgo Curato involviert ist", sagt Lucius und versucht, gesprächig zu klingen.

"Gratulation. Richtige Antwort. Fünf Punkt für Slytherin."

Wir erreichen den Rand des Rosengartens und beginnen, unseren Weg hindurch zu bahnen. Wir finden als erstes Rutherford. Aus ihm scheint ein Rosenbusch zu wachsen oder der Rosenbusch lässt ihn herauswachsen. Wir können nicht genau sagen, wie er gestorben ist, weil der Mond nicht hell genug ist und wir keine Zeit haben.

Ich habe mir ein Versprechen gegeben, als ich erfahren habe, dass Rutherford seine Tochter Voldemort für Macnair gegeben hat, um in einer Zeremonie der dunklen Magie vergewaltigt zu werden. Ich habe versprochen, dass wenn ich irgendwas damit zu tun haben würde, Rutherford schreiend sterben würde.

Von seinem erstarrten Gesichtsausdruck her würde ich sagen, dass Rutherford sehr viel geschrien hat.

Draco zeigt auf eine Gestalt neben dem Springbrunnen. Das scheint der Todesser, ehemals bekannt unter Antonin Dolohov, zu sein.

Er ist derjenige, der Hermine die Narbe beim Kampf im Zaubereiministerium verpasst hat.

Ich hoffe, dass auch er schreiend gestorben ist.

Wir gehen vorsichtig den Weg entlang zur Tür des Wintergartens, ich stelle mich auf eine Seite der Tür und Lucius auf die andere. Er zaubert die Tür auf und dann einen Erkennungszauber, um zu sehen, ob jemand drinnen ist. Er zeigt, dass sich niemand im Raum befindet.

Lucius gleitet vorsichtig in den Raum und untersucht ihn. Er gibt ein Zeichen und ich trete ein, aufmerksam und bereit. Draco schlüpft nach mir herein. Wir bewegen uns langsam und leise durch den Raum. Wir müssen in den zweiten Stock zur Mastersuite.

Niemand von uns sieht sie, bis es zu spät ist.

Wir bemerken nicht, dass sie da ist, bis LeDrox hinter Draco steht, ihren Arm um seinen Hals und ihren Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Ich wusste nicht, dass sich jemand so leise bewegen kann.

"Wärt ihr so freundlich, mir zu sagen, was vor sich geht?", fragt Ima, ihre Stimme ist sanft und tödlich.

"Wir sind gekommen, um dich und Narzissa zu holen", erwidere ich und wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen.

"Der Dunkle Lord ist gefallen", sagt Lucius eindringlich.

"Unmöglich", spuckt Ima.

"Magie einer Art, die ich niemals zuvor gesehen habe", sagt Lucius eilig. „Der gigantische Vogel hat die Banne zerschmettert und der Orden kam von überall her. Dumbledore hat eine, wie es aussah, alte Marmorstatue verwendet. Das wahre Ich des Lords wurde dort hineingezogen."

"Und du wusstest gar nichts darüber?", fragt Ima und starrt mich anklagend an.

"Der Orden hat mir niemals vertraut", erwidere ich bissig. „Ich wurde vollkommen überrascht."

"Woher wussten sie, dass der Dunkle Lord heute Nacht hier sein würde?", fragt sie und sticht mit ihrem Zauberstab tiefer in Dracos Hals.

"Dumbledore ist ein Legilimentiker", erwidere ich, so überzeugend, wie es mir möglich ist.

"Und du bist ein Okklumentiker", sagt Ima, weicht zurück und zieht Draco mit sich.

"Ich bin ein Okklumentiker, der vom Dunklen Lord und Dumbledore obliviatet und unter Drogen gesetzt wurde", erwidere ich wütend. „Wegen beiden fehlen mir Zeiten. Dumbledore könnte Informationen aus meinem Kopf gezogen haben und ich würde es niemals wissen."

"Warum hast du dem Dunklen Lord nicht erzählt, was Dumbledore getan hat?", fragt sie kalt, ihre Augen gehen zwischen Lucius und mir hin und her.

"Weil ich am Leben bleiben wollte", erkläre ich wütend. „Der Dunkle Lord hatte einen realisierbaren Plan für seine eigene Zukunft. Ich wollte Teil davon sein. Er hat versprochen, dass wir Dumbledore beseitigen können, wenn er in den Ruhestand geht. Ich wollte Rache für die Art, wie Dumbledore mich benutzt hat."

"Du hast _mich_ benutzt", faucht sie.

"Nie", sage ich mit Nachdruck, sie dazu zwingen wollend, mir zu glauben. „Warum denkst du, bin ich hier, anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen?"

"Um den Malfoys zu helfen", sagt sie, ihre Augen sprühen.

"Wo ist Narzissa?", fordert Lucius.

"Sie ist in Sicherheit", sagt Ima. „Ich habe den Zauberblitz auf dem Hügel gesehen und habe mich darum gekümmert, dass sie sicher ist. Dann hörten wir Schreie aus dem Rosengarten. Das ist Rutherford dort draußen."

"Als die Banne gefallen sind, wurden die Verteidigungen am Manor ausgelöst", quiekt Draco. „Die Rosen sind Teil davon. Sie werden jeden angreifen, außer der Familie."

"Warum wurde Severus dann nicht angegriffen?", fragt Ima skeptisch.

"Die Rosen erkennen mich als Teil der Familie", sage ich ihr. „Lucius und ich haben vor Jahren eine Blutzeremonie durchgeführt, um unsere Verwandtschaft zu besiegeln."

"Und der Versuch der Hauselfen mit Narzissa zu apparieren?", fragt sie sarkastisch. „War das Teil eures Rettungsplans?"

"Es ist auch Teil der Manor Verteidigung. Die Hauselfen sind angewiesen, sie zu verstecken, wenn die Banne am Manor verletzt werden. Wir sind zurückgekommen, um dich und Narzissa zu holen", beharrt Lucius. „Wir haben Familienportschlüssel, die uns nach Frankreich bringen und von dort aus können wir uns verstecken. Ich habe Geld und Mittel versteckt, die wir verwenden können. Severus hat darauf bestanden, dass du mit uns kommen musst. Jetzt lass meinen Sohn los und mich meine Frau holen, bevor der Orden hierher kommt und wir alle in Askaban enden."

"Ich glaube keinem von euch", sagt Ima schnaubend. Ihr Arm zuckt und sie ist bereit, zu zaubern. Draco schließt seine Augen.

Ima schreit, als der Wanderfalke ihren Arm mit seinen Krallen zerkratzt und seine Flügel in ihr Gesicht schlagen. Der Falke schreit und fliegt davon. Ihre Arme sind plötzlich leer; Ima verliert ihr Gleichgewicht und fällt zurück. Der Korbsessel hinter ihr fällt um und sie rollt auf ihre Knie.

Lucius und ich haben die Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

"So, ich soll euch also vertrauen?", spuckt sie aus, ihre Augen glühen vor Wut.

Draco landet auf dem Fußboden neben mir und verwandelt sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt.

"Gut gemacht, Sohn", sagt Lucius und nimmt seine Augen nicht von Ima.

Draco schwingt seinen Zauberstab und die Kerzen in den Haltern auf dem Tisch entzünden sich. Er schnappt nach Luft.

Dort, in der Ecke, ist Narzissa. Sie sitzt in einem der Korbsessel in einer Körperklammer, ihre Augen sind weit offen vor Angst. Ihr Mund bewegt sich, aber wir können nichts verstehen. Auf ihr wurde der Silencio gelegt. Zu ihren Füßen liegt der zusammengekauerte Körper eines Hauselfen.

Pudding.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", hisst Lucius.

"Ich habe die Anweisungen unseres Meisters befolgt", schreit Ima wütend, "was mehr ist, als ich von euch behaupten kann!"

Ihre Hände fliegen nach oben und ein Lichtblitz trifft meine Schulter, schleudert mich herum. Ich fange mich auf dem Sofa bevor ich falle, Schmerz fließt meinen Arm herunter, wo ich getroffen wurde.

Merlin, hilf uns. Das war zauberstablose Gedankenmagie. Sogar Voldemort konnte nicht mit Gedankenmagie angreifen. Kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord LeDrox seine perfekte Mörderin nannte.

Lucius zaubert Schockzauber, welche an einem still gezauberten Schild abprallen.

Imas Zauberstab bewegt sich so schnell, ich kann nicht erkennen, was sie zaubert.

"Sectumsempra!", schreit Lucius.

Ima kontert still und schickt einen Explosionsfluch auf ihn.

Während sie aufeinander losgehen, zaubere ich ein Schild und gehe vorsichtig um sie herum. Draco macht das Gleiche und wir beide rennen auf Narzissa zu, wollen sie befreien.

Ein Blitz aus blauem Licht trifft auf Draco und prallt gegen sein Schutzschild. Der Aufprall hebt Draco von seinen Füßen.

Ich erreiche Narzissa und _Finite_ die Ganzkörperklammer.

"Verräter!", schreit Ima und die Glaswände des Wintergartens explodieren, sprühen Glas überall um uns herum. Ich werfe mich über Narzissa, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen und fühle, wie das Glas sich in meinen Rücken und meine Beine schneidet. Ich verliere meinen Halt und gleite zu Boden.

Ein Lichtblitz und ein Donnerkrachen über uns.

Roger ist da.

Lucius schleudert Fluch nach Fluch auf Ima und sie kontert sie wortlos. Draco wirft einen Explosionszauber auf sie, welcher ihr Schild nicht durchbricht, aber zurückprallt und die drei zurückwirft. Sie krabbeln, um ihre Balance wieder zu erlangen.

Ich versuche, aufzustehen, aber meine Beine kooperieren nicht und mein Kopf schwirrt.

Ich kann Rufe aus dem Flur vor dem Wintergarten hören. Die Ordensmitglieder kommen, angezogen durch die Geräusche. Wir müssen nur durchhalten.

Ima zaubert schweigend Flüche auf die Tür, während sie wieder aufsteht. Ihr Haar hat sich geöffnet und ihre Umhänge wirbeln um sie herum, als sie sich so geschmeidig wie eine Tänzerin bewegt. Eine Kampfgöttin könnte nicht schöner sein, als sie stille Lichtblitze zu den Eindringlichen wirft.

Ronald Weasley stürmt als erster herein, unter den Flüchen hindurch. Jean folgt, zaubert Schilde für Kämpfe vor sich. Limnoreia und Potter sind an der Tür, feuern Deckungszauber.

Imas Augen verengen sich und ihre Zähne sind entblößt, als ein grünes Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab schießt und Weasley in der Brust trifft. Er liegt still.

Shacklebolt und jemand in Aurorenuniform kommen durch das Fenster. Ein weiterer grüner Blitz und sie fallen.

Jean feuert einen schmalen Schneidefluch, der zwischen Lucius und Ima fegt, ihren Zauberstabarm trifft.

Ima schreit vor Wut und feuert zurück mit einem Explosionszauber, der beide zurückschleudert. Sie wirbelt herum und zielt auf Narzissa. Ein rotes Licht trifft.

Von meinem Platz auf dem rutschigen Boden kann ich sehen, wie Blut durch den Stoff über ihrem sich aufblähenden Bauch sickert. Ein schrecklicher, widerlicher Geruch und ein Schwall aus Flüssigkeit.

_Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluch._

Meine Hand rutscht auf den Fußboden, aber ich ziehe mich hoch, als ich verzweifelt versuche, an das Fläschchen in meiner Tasche zu gelangen. Narzissa gleitet auf den Boden neben mich, ihre Augen sind weit und distanziert und ihr Mund geöffnet, in einem stillen Schrei der Qual. Ich greife ihre Hand und drücke das Fläschchen hinein, drücke ihre Finger, damit sie es umschließt. Mich auf meine Knie hochkämpfend und mein bestes gebend, den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Arm, den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken und meine immer schlechter werdende Sicht zu ignorieren, bewege ich meinen Zauberstab und murmele die Wörter, die den Trank direkt in ihr Blutsystem zaubern.

Ein weiterer Lichtblitz. Die Worte sterben auf meinen Lippen.

Ich höre Schreie hinter mir und um mich herum. Mein Gesicht, mein Hals brennen.

Ein grünes Licht hinter mir.

Schmerz.

Ich schreie.

Falle. Falle.

Arme. Hände.

Etwas ist an meinen Lippen.

"Trink. Los Snape. Du kannst das."

Jeans Stimme.

Ich versuche es.

Falle.

Dunkel.

tbc

_

* * *

Ich werde versuchen, bis zu den Feiertagen das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen, damit ihr beruhigt Weihnachten feiern könnt. ;O)_

_Wir hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews!_


	103. Kapitel 103

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein sehr schönes Weihnachtsfest. Heute werden die Cliffhanger der vergangenen zwei Kapitel aufgelöst. Es wird das letzte Kapitel für dieses Jahr sein._

_Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel._

_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, Alexa. ;O)_

**

* * *

**_**103. Kapitel:**_

**Datum: Unbestimmt  
Severus**

Ich öffne meine Augen und denke darüber nach, meinen Kopf zu drehen.

Wenn ich nicht so schrecklich erschöpft wäre, würde ich es wahrscheinlich tun. Wie auch immer, es ist noch immer dunkel und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich erst in ein paar Stunden aufstehen muss. Mein Bett, mit seiner sehr gut eingelegten Matratze, ist bequem und weich. Die Decke ist warm und mein Kopfkissen fühlt sich gut an.

Ich schließe meine Augen.

Das Geräusch von aneinander reibenden Röcken erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich öffne meine Augen und versuche, mich genug zu konzentrieren, um meinen Kopf zu drehen. Glücklicherweise muss ich das nicht tun. Sie kommt ins Blickfeld und setzt sich auf den Bettrand.

"Guten Morgen, Severus", sagt sie, streicht mein Haar zurück.

Ich kämpfe mit dem Sprechen und kann mit Mühe und Not ein einziges Wort herausbringen.

"Mum."

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sohn", sagt sie, beugt sich herunter, um meine Stirn zu küssen.

Es gibt keine Worte, wie glücklich es mich macht, sie hier zu sehen. Irgendwie scheint es Jahre her zu sein, das ich mit Mum gesprochen habe. In ihrer warmen Stimme und in der Weise, wie sie mich berührt, liegen soviel Zuneigung.

Es kommt mir in den Sinn, dass an dem Ganzen hier etwas nicht stimmt. Sie sieht so jung aus, jünger als ich es jetzt bin. Mum dürfte nicht hier sein. Wenn ich mich nicht so schlapp und friedvoll fühlen würde, glaube ich, wäre ich bestürzt. Stattdessen bin ich nur verwirrt. Deshalb frage ich.

„Tot?"

"Nein", sagt sie, ihre Augen glitzern. „Ich vermute, du fragst, ob du tot bist und nicht, ob ich tot bin. Du bist auf jeden Fall nicht tot."

"Wie?", krächze ich.

Mum zaubert ein Glas mit Wasser hervor und legt einen Strohhalm hinein. Sie hält das Glas und den Strohhalm, damit ich davon nippen kann. Das Wasser fühlt sich gut und kühl für meine trockene Kehle an.

"Du wurdest schwer verletzt", sagt Mum als ich schlucke. „Zum Glück hat es deine Freundin geschafft, einen Heiltrank in dich hinein zu bekommen. Du befindest dich im tiefsten Schlaf, der möglich ist. Deshalb ist es möglich für mich, hier zu sein und mit dir zu sprechen. Die Grenzen zwischen den Orten, wo wir uns befinden, können sehr dünn sein, wenn du so tief schläfst."

"Vermisse dich", flüstere ich.

"Ich vermisse dich auch", sagt sie und streichelt mein Haar. „Ich bin nicht weit weg, aber wir dürfen uns wirklich nicht in die Leben derjenigen, die wir zurücklassen mussten, einmischen. Ich wache immer noch über dich und ich weiß, wie du voran kommst. Ich höre es, wenn du zu mir sprichst und ich versuche, zu antworten, aber meine Antworten erscheinen in deinen Träumen und du kannst dich an diese Träume nicht erinnern, wenn du wach bist."

"Habe Fehler gemacht", gebe ich zu.

"Hast du und ich auch", sagt Mum versichernd. „Jede lebende Person macht Fehler. Einige sind klein und einige sind groß. Das Wichtigste ist, wie man mit diesen Fehlern umgeht, wenn man erkennt, dass man sie gemacht hat. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie du dich entschieden hast, mit deinen Fehlern umzugehen. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, die Dinge richtig zu stellen."

„Tut mir leid."

"Es ist an der Zeit, aufzuhören, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen", sagt sie mitfühlend. „Du denkst daran, was zwischen deinem Vater und mir passiert ist. Du warst zwölf Jahre alt und konntest nichts tun, um es zu verhindern. Wenn du zu dem Zeitpunkt anwesend gewesen wärst, hätte dein Vater auch dir weh getan. Ich bin dankbar, dass du sicher in Hogwarts gewesen bist."

Mum streckt sich vor und zieht die Decke wieder über meine Schultern.

"Du musst jetzt wieder schlafen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich Hermine wirklich mag. Sie tut dir sehr gut und ich hoffe, dass ihr beide glücklich mit einander werdet. Abgesehen davon, ich mag auch ihre Eltern."

Mum deckt mich so zu, wie sie es früher getan hat. Sie gibt mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Liebe dich, Mama."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Severus", sagt sie und tätschelt meine Schulter.

Ich seufze zufrieden und schlafe weiter.

* * *

**Hermine  
23. Juni 1999**

Ich würde meine Arme strecken, aber meine Schulter tut etwas weh und ich denke, es könnte schmerzen. Stattdessen strecke ich meine Beine.

"Medizauberer Prewitt?", ruft Neville. "Ich denke, sie wacht auf."

Ich öffne meine Augen. Neville ist hier. Er sitzt in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und bemerke, dass meine Augen etwas verkrustet sind. Bäh.

"Neville?", frage ich, fast ein Gähnen.

"Hey, Hermine", sagt er mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Wie fühlst du dich, Dornröschen?"

"Müde und ein wenig steif", antworte ich. „So, als ob ich verprügelt wurde."

Ein kleiner Mann mit Brille und braunem Haar kommt ins Blickfeld. Er ist derjenige, mit dem Ellen auf dem Schlachtfeld zusammen gearbeitet hat.

Alles kommt mit einem Schlag zurück. Die Schlacht. Severus. Ich wurde verletzt.

Ich sehe besorgt auf und bin kurz davor, zu fragen, als Neville schon antwortet.

"Wir haben gewonnen, Hermine", sagt er stolz. „Er, dessen…. Nein. Das werde ich nicht mehr sagen. Voldemort. Voldemort ist Glücklich-Schlafend in seiner Zelle unten in dem Keller. Mike Lamb und Mark Smith sind auch unten mit einer Gruppe Auroren und einigen Ministeriumsleuten."

"Mr. Longbottom kann Sie nach meiner Untersuchung auf den kompletten neuesten Stand bringen", weist der Medizauberer an.

"Was ist mit Professor Snape und den anderen?", frage ich, Mr. Prewitt ignorierend.

"Schhh", sagt der Heiler, winkt Neville fort und ruft Vorhänge um das Bett herum auf.

Neville ruft durch die Stoffhürde.

"Er ist im St. Mungo. Dort wurden diejenigen hingebracht, die am schlimmsten verletzt wurden. Ich berichte dir von den anderen, wenn der Medizauberer fertig ist."

"Warte!", rufe ich und lehne mich um Mr. Prewitt herum. Er schnaubt und führt eine Reihe von Diagnosezaubern durch. Konnte er nicht warten, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wie schwer Severus verletzt wurde? Ich hoffe, ihm wurde der Virgo Curato verabreicht.

Ich vermute, ich bekomme keine weiteren Antworten, bis er nicht fertig ist. Ich seufze ungeduldig. Ich muss herausfinden, was passiert ist. Ich muss Severus sehen.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass ich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde", sinniere ich, hoffend, dass er mich aufklären kann.

"Sie wurden von einem Knochenbrecherfluch getroffen", sagt der Medizauberer in einem ziemlich geschäftlichen Ton. „Glücklicherweise hat er Sie nur an der Schulter gestreift. Wenn Sie frontal getroffen worden wären, hätte er jeden Knochen in ihrer Brust und ihre Wirbelsäule zerschmettert. Dann hätte Ihnen nicht mal der Virgo Curato etwas genützt."

Kein Wunder, dass Severus mich mit heruntergestoßen hat. Er muss bemerkt haben, was gezaubert wurde und hat mich davor bewahrt, direkt getroffen zu werden.

Eine Serie an Runen, Zahlen und Zeichen erscheint über mir.

"Sie haben exzellente Fortschritte gemacht. Ein paar Tage mit gutem Essen und im Bett bleiben und Sie sollten wieder komplett hergestellt sein", verkündet er. „Es war erstaunlich, mit anzusehen, wie der Virgo Curato arbeitet."

"Ich muss ins St. Mungo", verkünde ich als Antwort.

"Ich habe Ihren Zauberstab und Ihre Kleidung", erwidert Prewitt und klingt außergewöhnlich herrisch. „Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen. Ich werde die Weasleys benachrichtigen, dass sie Sie abholen und mit nach Hause nehmen können, um Sie direkt wieder ins Bett zu stecken."

Ich lächle süß und plane Medizauberer Prewitts Untergang. Ich muss nur auf meinen Zauberstab und meine Kleidung warten. Dann werde ich direkt ins St. Mungo gehen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund, die Weasleys zu informieren", sagt Chester Sommersby und steht auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs. „Ich habe ihnen eine Silbernachricht geschickt, dass Hermine aufgewacht ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass bald jemand hier sein wird.

Ich bin mehr überrascht, dass keiner von ihnen im Moment hier ist. Ich bin dankbar, dass Neville da war, als ich aufgewacht bin, aber ich hätte eher Molly erwartet.

Der Vorhang wird zurückgezogen und ich sehe, wie Sommersby und Neville Stühle aufrufen. Ich sehe mich im magisch vergrößerten Wohnzimmer von Mr. Sommersbys Haus um. Es gibt zwei Bettreihen, alle sind leer. Medizauberer Prewitt baut sie ab. Ich denke, ich bin die letzte Patientin.

Charlie kommt in den Raum und zu uns.

Ich habe das schrecklichste Gefühl in meinem Magen. Charlie sieht grauenhaft aus, als ob er durch einen emotionalen Tiefpunkt gegangen ist.

"Geht es Molly gut?", frage ich und umklammere die Decke.

"Molly geht es gut", antwortet Sommersby und schaut schrecklich traurig. „Sie ist wieder im Fuchsbau mit dem Rest der Familie."

Charlie steht hinter Neville, seine Hände krampfen sich um die Stuhllehne. Ich kann sehen, dass er erschöpft ist.

"Es ist Ron", sagt Neville, erstickt mit Emotionen.

"Die Auroren haben das Manor gestürmt", sagt Charlie, leise voller Trauer. „Er starb in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht."

Ich führe meine Hand zu meinem Gesicht. Es ist nass. Ich denke, ich habe geweint, seid Charlie zur Tür hereingekommen ist. Ich wusste, dass jemand tot ist. Ich wusste es.

„In Ausübung der Pflicht?", würge ich hervor.

"Es war eine Todesserin namens Ima LeDrox", sagt Sommersby müde. „Sie war Voldemorts Auftragsmörderin. Mir wurde erzählt, dass sie einen nonverbalen Avada Kedavra zaubern konnte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das möglich ist."

"Harry war dort", fährt Charlie fort. „Die Auroren hatten beschlossen, dass wenn Snape und die Malfoys einmal drinnen waren, sie diejenigen sein sollten, die das Haus stürmen. Sie haben gesehen, dass im Wintergarten ein Kampf vor sich ging. Ron war einer der ersten. Er wurde getroffen und fiel. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Leta Burns fielen direkt nach ihm. Keiner von ihnen war auf einen nonverbalen Avada Kedavra vorbereitet. Lucius Malfoy traf LeDrox mit einem Avada Kedavra und es war vorbei."

"Ausgenommen, dass LeDrox Snape mit einem Fluch traf, den niemand zu kennen scheint", ergänzt Neville. „Und Narzissa Malfoy wurde vom Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluch getroffen."

"Professor Snape erholt sich", sagt Sommersby, "ebenso Madame Malfoy. Glücklicherweise war für beide ein mächtiger Heiltrank zur Stelle."

Es ist, als ob die Dementoren zurück sind.

Ich kann nur weinen, als sie jeden auflisten, der sein Leben verloren hat.

* * *

**Severus**

"Hallo, Professor."

Die Stimme ist mir nur allzu bekannt aufgrund von sieben Jahren als Lehrer und als Hausvorstand.

"Mr. Pucey?", erwidere ich.

Ich bin in meinem Bett mit einer eingelegenen Matratze und der Decke, die über meine Schultern gezogen ist. Es ist warm und bequem. Ich kann Mr. Pucey sehen, der auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett sitzt. Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich meinen Kopf vom Kopfkissen heben. Warum ist er hier in meinem Schlafzimmer?

"Unter den Umständen", antwortet er lächelnd, "würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen."

"Das wäre sehr unangebracht", antworte ich missbilligend. „Was tun Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

"Ich bin nur zu Besuch", sagt Pucey und streicht sein sandfarbenes Haar zurück. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben und Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur für Ihre Hilfe danken. Wenn es Sie nicht gegeben hätte, hätte ich sehr wahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite gekämpft."

Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass wir an einem Kampf beteiligt waren. Ich muss mich wohl von einer Verletzung erholen.

"Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind und mir genug vertraut haben, damit ich bei der Situation Ihrer Schwester helfen konnte", antworte ich.

"Ich werde Ihnen immer dankbar sein für Ihre Hilfe, sie aus dem Land zu bringen", sagt Pucey nickend. „Sie ist sicher in Kanada. Da Voldemort von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, kann sie wieder nach Hause kommen."

„Ist er von der Bildfläche verschwunden?", frage ich verwirrt.

"Wir haben ihn besiegt", sagt Pucey stolz. „Shacklebolt sagt, dass er dort gewesen ist, als Voldemort fiel. Der Happy-Sleepy-Trank hat funktioniert."

"Das ist eine große Erleichterung", erwidere ich. „Wir werden jetzt frei sein."

"Wir sind frei, Sir", sagt Pucey und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich muss jetzt gehen und Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Sie bald wieder gesund sind."

„Werde ich?", frage ich.

„Madame Snape hat das gesagt, als wir mit einander gesprochen haben", antwortet er. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß so etwas."

"Ja", entgegne ich, wieder verwirrt. Madame Snape?

"Ich lasse Sie jetzt in Frieden, Sir", sagt Pucey und geht in Richtung Tür.

"Adrian?", beginne ich. "Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

"Mir ging es niemals besser", antwortet Adrian strahlend. „Schlaf gut, Severus."

Ich würde ihn verspotten, weil er sich diese Freiheit erlaubt hat, aber ich bin zu müde. Ich schließe meine Augen.

* * *

**Hermine**

Ich habe meinen Zauberstab und meine Kleidung wieder. Meine Fotografenweste ist nicht hier und niemand scheint zu wissen, was mit ihr passiert ist.

Ich fühle mich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Ich vermute, wenn man so geheult hat wie ich, dann ist das wohl das Ergebnis.

Die Liste der Verluste ist kürzer als sie hätte sein können, aber umso vieles länger, als ich vertrage. Ron. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mad-Eye Moody. Madame Hooch. Oliver Wood. Adrian Pucey. Sechs Menschen, die ich kenne. Elf weitere, die mir unbekannt sind. Ordensmitglieder, die keine erfahrenen Kämpfer waren, aber es mit den gefährlichsten Kriminellen des magischen Großbritanniens aufnahmen. Wenn wir nicht mit fast zwei zu eins in der Überzahl gewesen wären, hätten wir vielleicht nicht gewonnen.

Ich muss dankbar sein, dass Severus lebt. Harry und Draco sind mit kleineren Verletzungen davon gekommen. Dem Rest der Weasleys und jedem anderen wird es auch gut gehen.

Ausgenommen, dass ohne Ron nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es war.

Du solltest auf deinen Hintern aufpassen, Fliegerjunge. Du solltest nicht…

Nur an unser letztes Gespräch zu denken, genügt, um meine Augen wässrig werden und meine Brust sich zuschnüren zu lassen.

Ich werde später darüber nachdenken. Im Moment muss ich ins St. Mungo gehen. Ich werde mich auf die Überlebenden konzentrieren. Dann muss ich zum Fuchsbau gehen und mich Rons Familie stellen.

"Ich bin absolut dagegen, dass Sie sie ins St. Mungo bringen." Der Medizauberer belehrt Charlie. „Wenn Sie sie trotzdem mitnehmen, machen Sie es kurz und bringen Sie sie dann nach Hause und stecken sie direkt ins Bett. Ich werde in zwei Stunden vorbeikommen."

Prewitt dreht sich um und beginnt, mich zu belehren.

"Wenn Sie nicht dort und im Bett sind, werde ich Heiler Smith bitten, Sie im St. Mungo aufzunehmen, wo Sie einem unserer Stationsbetten für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden zugewiesen werden. Sie haben sich vielleicht von Ihrer Verletzung erholt, aber Ihre Kräfte sind geschwächt, Sie müssen essen und sich ausruhen."

"Ich werde aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu lange bleibt", sagt Charlie. „Wenn ich mit einem Drachen streiten kann, schaffe ich auch Hermine."

Ich würde darüber mit ihm diskutieren, aber es würde mich abhalten, dorthin zu gelangen, wo ich hin muss. Ich verspreche alles, wenn sie mich zum St. Mungo bringen, um Severus und Draco zu sehen.

"Ich werde mich besser erholen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, festzustellen, dass es meinen Freunden gut geht", erwidere ich und klinge geschlagen.

"Dann sollten Sie das tun", sagt er mit einem Schnauben.

Neville bietet mir seinen Arm an und ich akzeptiere. Charlie kommt direkt hinter uns her. Wir gehen den Weg zu einem Punkt hinter den Bannen entlang. Neville führt eine Seite-an-Seite-Apparation mit mir im Schlepptau vor und Charlie folgt uns.

Ich bin außer Atem, als wir die Abteilung für Fluchumkehrung erreichen. Charlie fragt eine Hilfshexe, wo wir Severus finden. Sie bittet uns, zu warten und schickt ein Papierflugzeug durch den Aufnahmebereich. Es fliegt nach links und verschwindet den Flur entlang.

Eine Minute später erscheint Ellen im Aufnahmeraum in ihren limettengrünen Roben.

"Wie geht es ihm?", frage ich sobald sie in Hörweite ist.

"Schläft tief und fest", antwortet sie und winkt uns, ihr zurück den Flur entlang zu folgen. „Was du auch im Moment tun solltest."

Wir werden in einen, wie es aussieht, Aufenthaltsraum gebracht. Ellen weist mir einen Stuhl zu und bittet einen Hauselfen, etwas zu essen zu bringen.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", protestiere ich, als ein Teller mit Hühnchen und Rührei und ein Glas Milch auf einem Tisch vor mir erscheinen.

"Du wurdest an der Schulter mit einem Knochenbrecherfluch getroffen", sagt Ellen. „Du hast dich aufgrund des Virgo Curato von etwas erholt, was dich eigentlich dauerhaft hätte behindern müssen. Auch wenn wir Nährstofftränke direkt in deinen Magen gezaubert haben, musst du trotzdem Proteine, Vitamine und Mineralien deinem Körper für die Genesung zuführen."

Zwei weitere Teller erscheinen und Neville und Charlie setzen sich hin, um zu essen.

"Es tut mir leid", sage ich und es ist mir peinlich. „Ich war so in Eile, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dass ihr zwei noch nichts gegessen habt."

"Ich habe schon gegessen", sagt Charlie mit dem Mund voll Rührei.

"Icebnso", murmelt Neville.

"Männer sind Fässer ohne Boden von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem sie Teenager werden", beobachtet Ellen mit einem ironischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Bevor ich dich zu Severus hinein lasse, möchte ich, dass du verstehst, was mit ihm passiert ist."

Ich lege meine Gabel nieder.

"Iss weiter", ordnet Ellen an.

Ich gehorche. Widerwillig.

"Severus wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, den ich niemals zuvor gesehen habe", erklärt Ellen. „Niemand hier im St. Mungo, im St. Bernadettes in Paris oder im St. Hildegards in Berlin hat ihn je zuvor gesehen. Das bedeutet, Ima LeDrox hat ihn entweder entwickelt oder ihn an irgendeinem obskuren Ort in Europa entdeckt."

"Aber, was hat er bei ihm angerichtet?", frage ich besorgt.

"Das klingt jetzt schlimmer als es ist. Er zog ein gutes Stückchen seiner Kopfhaut ab", sagt Ellen mitfühlend.

Ich lasse meine Gabel fallen und überlege, hoch zu würgen, was ich gegessen habe. Oh. Mein. Gott.

"Wage es ja nicht", befiehlt Ellen. „Ich hole dir einen Anti-Brechtrank, aber du behältst das Essen dort, wo es hingehört."

Einen Notizblock aus ihrer Tasche ziehend, notiert Ellen etwas. Das Papier faltet sich in ein Papierflugzeug und die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt, um es hinaus zu lassen. Ich sitze still und atme langsam, versuche, meinen Magen zu beruhigen, welcher sich wirklich entleeren möchte. Neville beobachtet mich nervös. Charlie ist mit Essen beschäftigt.

Eine Medihexe öffnet die Tür und gibt Ellen den Trank. Sie entkorkt ihn und gibt ihn mir.

Ich trinke ihn dankbar.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie es klingt", fährt Ellen fort. „Wenn Jean ihn nicht dazu gebracht hätte, den Virgo Curato zu schlucken, wären wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob der Zauber ihn bei lebendigen Leib enthäutet oder ihm seinen Kopf genommen hätte."

Mein Appetit ist weg. Neville legt seine Gabel ab und sieht ein wenig grün aus. Charlie isst weiter.

"Trink deine Milch aus", ordnet Ellen an und tätschelt meine Hand.

Ich bin für den Anti-Brechtrank so dankbar wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

"Was ist mit Severus?", frage ich.

"Ich bringe dich zu ihm, sobald du deine Milch ausgetrunken hast", sagt Ellen. „Sein Kopf ist bandagiert, aber nur, damit Schmutz und jegliche Keime von seiner Haut ferngehalten werden. Jeglicher Schaden heilt und die Haut regeneriert sich. Man kann es schlecht abschätzen, aber ich glaube, ungefähr weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden Schlaf und er wird aufwachen."

"Kann ich ihn sehen?"

"Ich bringe dich zu ihm", sagt Ellen liebevoll. „Ich glaube, im Moment sitzt Albus bei ihm. Wir lassen bekannte Leute bei ihm sitzen, nur für den Fall, dass er aufwacht und um aufzupassen. Wir behalten ihn in einem Einzelzimmer für den Fall, dass irgendwelche verstreuten Todesser auftauchen."

* * *

**Severus**

Ich frage mich, wie lange ich geschlafen habe. Irgendwie scheint es, als dürfte ich gar nicht so müde sein, bei all dem Schlaf, den ich hatte.

Ich drehe mich um, damit ich auf meiner Seite liege. Das fühlt sich besser an. Es ist leichter, sich zu bewegen. Ich schließe meine Augen und döse ein.

Ich höre die Beine des Stuhls neben meinem Bett auf dem Steinfußboden kratzen und öffne meine Augen.

Weasley. Rotes Haar, blaue Augen, Sommersprossen und eine große, schlaksige Figur. Wenn es nicht die Unterschiede im Gesichtsausdruck und die kleinen Unterschiede in der Größe geben würde, könnte man meinen, dass Arthur und Molly sie mit Ausstechformen erschaffen haben.

Wurde mein Schlafzimmer plötzlich zu einem Drehkreuz im Flohnetzwerk? Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die mir einfällt, bei all dem Verkehr, der hier vorbei zieht.

"Hi, Professor", sagt Ron Weasley und stützt sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es Hermine jetzt gut geht. Ich habe ein wenig Zeit letzte Nacht bei ihr verbracht, während sie sich von dem Knochenbrecherfluch erholt hat. Der Virgo Curato hat Wunder bewirkt."

"Sie haben endlich den Virgo Curato nachgeschlagen, um herauszufinden, was er ist?", frage ich. Ich würde schnauben, wenn ich nicht meine Energie für das Umdrehen aufgebraucht hätte.

"Harry hat es mir erklärt", erwidert er kleinlaut. „Zu der Zeit wollte ich nicht glauben, dass das Smaragdgrün bedeutet, dass Sie und Hermine sich wirklich lieben. Wie auch immer, er hat funktioniert und Hermine ist wach."

"Gut", erwidere ich. "Das bedeutet, die notwendige Heilung ist abgeschlossen."

"Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie gerade auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo ist, um sie zu sehen", sagt Weasley.

"Bin ich dort untergebracht?", frage ich verwirrt. „Ich scheine in meinem Schlafzimmer in Hogwarts zu sein."

"Madame Snape sagt, dass Ihr Geist einen Ort erschaffen hat, wo Sie sich sicher fühlen", erklärt Weasley. „Dieser Ort, wo Sie im Moment sind, ist real."

"Es fühlt sich real an", erwidere ich und ziehe an der Decke, um es zu testen und sicher zu gehen, dass es real ist.

"Es wird real sein, solange Sie es brauchen", sagt Weasley und klingt überraschend weise, als er sich umsieht. „Keine Fesseln oder Peitschen, die ich sehen kann. Ich denke, die Wette habe ich verloren."

Ich bringe es fertig, zu schnauben.

"Natürlich hat Hermine die Hosen an", fährt Weasley fort. „Wenn sie keine Peitschen und Fesseln haben will, gibt es keine Peitschen und Fesseln. Wenn sie sie möchte, sollten Sie besser aufpassen. Sie wird Sie wie eine Weihnachtsgans ausnehmen und es mögen."

„Noch ein Wort von Ihnen und ich…"

"Dachte nur, ich sollte Sie warnen, dass Hermine sehr herrisch sein kann und gern ihren Kopf durchsetzt", sagt Weasley, bevor ich meine Drohung beenden kann. „Merlin weiß, dass sie Harry und mich geführt hat, so dass wir tatsächlich unsere Ausbildung beendet haben, anstatt wie Fred und George das Weite zu suchen. Es sieht so aus, dass Sie beide es ernst mit einander meinen, deshalb sollten Sie das über sie wissen."

"Ich wollte außerdem mal vorbei sehen, während Sie schlafen, damit ich Ihnen danken kann, dass Sie sich um Hermine kümmern", sagt Weasley, setzt sich gerade hin und schaut ernst. „Sie haben ihr geholfen, als sie durch eine harte Zeit wegen ihrer Eltern ging. Ich mag es nicht verstehen, aber wenn Sie sie glücklich machen, ist das für mich in Ordnung."

"Das ist für Sie eine überraschend _liberale_ Meinung", erwidere ich misstrauisch.

"Es ist erstaunlich, wie die Perspektive sich ändert, wenn man hier ist", entgegnet er fröhlich. „Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich zuvor nicht verstanden habe, aber es jetzt tue."

"Wo immer _hier i_st", merke ich an.

"Das ist eine Frage, die Menschen seit einer langen Zeit stellen und keine Antwort erhalten, bevor sie nicht ankommen", sagt Weasley. „Ich muss gehen. Meine Onkel Gideon und Fabian haben mir gezeigt, wo es lang geht und ich habe versprochen, nicht allzu lange zu bleiben."

Gideon und Fabian? Ich kann mich vage daran erinnern, dass Molly von ihnen gesprochen hat. Da war etwas Wichtiges mit den beiden, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was es war.

"Viel Glück mit Hermine, Sir", sagt Weasley. „Sie kann herrisch sein, aber wenn man die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass sie für gewöhnlich Recht hat, funktioniert alles bestens."

"Ich werde mir das merken", antworte ich. Meine Augen sind schwer, deshalb schließe ich sie und schlafe weiter.

* * *

**Hermine**

"Wie geht es ihm, Albus?", fragt Ellen.

"Er hat sich vor einiger Zeit auf die Seite gerollt", antwortet Albus, erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl und bietet ihn mir an.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", sagt Ellen. „Er war in einem so tiefen Schlaf, dass er sich nicht bewegt hat. Das bedeutet, seine Heilung schreitet fort und er geht in andere Schlafphasen über."

"Ich bin sehr froh, zu sehen, dass du wohlauf bist, Hermine", sagt Albus vornehm.

"Sie sollte noch nicht herumlaufen", entgegnet Ellen. „Ihr Gryffindors seid so stur."

Albus lächelt und zwinkert, als ob Ellens Kommentar ein Insider-Witz ist.

"Gelinde gesagt", erwidert er.

Ich nehme den Stuhl an und setze mich zu Severus.

Er sieht genau so aus, wie Ellen es gesagt hat. Sein Kopf befindet sich in weißen Bandagen. Dort sind Löcher für seine Augen, seine Nase und seinen Mund.

"Warum sieht sein Kopf so groß aus?", frage ich.

"Ich habe ein paar Schichten steriler Luft zwischen Severus und die Bandagen gezaubert", sagt Ellen. „Sie berühren nicht wirklich sein Gesicht, was angenehmer für ihn ist und den Heilungsprozess fördert."

Ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

"Wir schwer war er verletzt?"

"Der Häutungszauber wirkte bei ihm bis zum Genick", sagt Ellen. „Er hat schwere Schnittwunden an seinem Rücken und hinten an seinen Armen und Beinen. Laut Harry hat Severus sich über Narzissa Malfoy geworfen, als die Glasfenster des Wintergartens explodiert sind. Ich wurde zum Manor direkt nach dem Ende des Kampfes gerufen. Der Virgo Curato hatte bereits angefangen, zu wirken. Er hat buchstäblich die Glasstücken aus seinem Körper vertrieben und die Schnittwunden geheilt."

Ellen lächelt schelmisch.

"Ich bezweifle, dass Severus es gut findet, dass es notwendig war, ihn vor der Menge auszuziehen, um die Glasstückchen herauszuholen, als sie begannen, aus seinen Wunden herauszuschießen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, waren die anwesenden Frauen sich einig, dass er einen sehr knackigen Hintern hat. Die Männer haben keine Meinung geäußert."

"Er wird das überhaupt nicht mögen", verkünde ich bestürzt.

"Bevor LeDrox die Fenster explodieren ließ", fährt Ellen fort, „wurde Severus mit einem außergewöhnlich starken Schneidefluch getroffen. Die Wunde an seiner linken Schulter ging bis auf den Knochen. Sie ist auch in wenigen Minuten verheilt. Er hat aufgrund der vielen Schnittwunden sehr viel Blut verloren. Wir haben direkt Nährstofftränke in seinen Magen gezaubert, um die Heilungsprozesse zu unterstützen, die in seinem Körper vor sich gehen."

"Es ist gut, dass Severus so tief schläft", sagt Albus. „Er hätte starke Schmerzen, wenn er wach wäre."

"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich seine Hand nehme?", frage ich. Ich muss ihn berühren und mir versichern, dass er es unter all den Bandagen ist.

"Das geht in Ordnung", sagt Ellen. „Wenn du magst, lassen Albus und ich dich für eine Weile mit Severus allein."

"Danke", antworte ich. Es ist nett von ihnen, mir ein paar Minuten mit ihm allein zu geben.

Ich ziehe die Decke herunter und ergreife seine linke Hand. Er trägt ein Krankenhausgewand mit kurzen Ärmeln. An seinem Arm sind keine Bandagen, aber Ellen hat ja gesagt, dass die Schnitte von dem Glas sehr schnell durch den Virgo Curato verheilt sind.

Seine Hand und seinen Unterarm anhebend, sehe ich das Dunkle Mal. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich eine kleine Hoffnung hatte, der Virgo Curato würde sich auch darum kümmern.

Ich lege meine beiden Hände um seine schlaffe Hand und ziehe sie zu meinen Lippen. Er ist es. Ich würde seine Hand mit den langen, zugespitzten Fingern überall erkennen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich. „Wir beide leben und uns beiden wird es gut gehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir das erreichen würden."

Seine Hand wird nass durch meine Tränen.

"Schlafe, solange du musst. Ich werde so oft hier sein, wie sie es mir erlauben. Ellen sagt, dass andere sich abwechseln, damit du nicht allein bist. Sogar Albus hat bei dir gesessen."

"Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich da bin. Ich möchte hier sein, wenn du aufwachst. Dann werden wir unser restliches Leben haben. Es beginnt, sobald du aufwachst."

"Ich muss jetzt zurück zum Fuchsbau. Mir wurde Bettruhe verordnet. Da ich ziemlich müde bin, scheint das eine gute Idee zu sein. Dir wird es bestimmt genauso gehen, wenn du dich wieder bewegen kannst. Vielleicht können wir sie dazu bringen, uns allein zu lassen, damit wir miteinander schlafen können."

Ich lächle in mich hinein, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist.

"Yeah. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Molly würde zum Stier werden."

Ich kichere. Molly hat eine Kuh. Es ist ihr Patronus.

"Ich würde dich küssen, aber es ist nicht gut für deine heilende Haut."

Ich drehe seine Hand und küsse stattdessen seine Handfläche.

Ich begnüge mich damit, Severus beim Atmen zuzusehen.

* * *

**Severus**

Ich denke, ich habe gerade geschnarcht. Ich habe mich selbst aufgeweckt.

Ich bewege meine Arme ein wenig und verändere meine Position. Das fühlt sich besser an. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Energie. Ich würde aufstehen und herumlaufen.

"Snape."

Gnädiger Merlin, wie um alles in der Welt ist er hier reingekommen?

"Moody", schnauze ich. "Du hast besser eine sehr gute Erklärung dafür, was du hier machst und wie du in meine Räume gekommen bist."

Ich greife unter mein Kopfkissen, um nach meinem Zauberstab zu hangeln.

"Bedrohe jemanden, der sich darum schert", entgegnet Moody und kratzt sich an seinem gräulichen Bart. „Wie auch immer, deine Mutter hat mich hereingelassen."

"Meine Mutter?"

Ich halte für einen Moment inne. Sie war vorhin hier, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.

"Sieh mal, Snape", murmelt Moody. „Wir waren nicht gerade Freunde. Tatsache ist, ich habe dich als Voldemorts Arschkriecher angesehen. Ich gebe zu, dass du nicht auf seiner Seite und wirklich ein Spion warst."

"Ich habe dir niemals gedankt, dass du mich aus dem Koffer befreit hast, als Barty Crouch, Jr. mich dort gefangen gehalten hat. Wenn du ihn nicht aufgehalten hättest, hätte er auch den jungen Potter getötet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Hand gebrochen habe, als du in Askaban gewesen bist. Das war nicht angebracht."

"Da. Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Ich habe danke gesagt. Ich bin fertig", verkündet er. Moody steht auf, streicht sich über seine Hose und geht zur Tür.

Sehr merkwürdig. Der linkslastige Gang, den Moody die ganze Zeit hatte, seit ich ihn kenne, ist weg. Er hat jetzt zwei Augen.

Das ist alles sehr seltsam.

"Moody", rufe ich durch den Raum.

Er hält im Türrahmen inne und dreht sich um, um mich anzusehen.

"Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast und die Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt hast", sage ich ihm, ohne eine Ahnung, warum ich das tue.

"Das ist alles, was ich tue", grummelt er, „die Missverständnisse aus dem Weg räumen."

"Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten", entgegne ich.

Moody antwortet mit einem großen, schiefen Grinsen. Er schließt die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich.

* * *

**Hermine**

Ich lege Severus Hand zurück unter die Decke und ziehe diese über seine Schultern. Ich glätte die Decke über seiner Brust und erhebe mich, um zu gehen. Ich bin durch ein emotionales Tief gegangen und die Erschöpfung kommt nun über mich. Ich möchte Draco sehen, bevor ich nach Hause gehe und mich dem stelle, was im Fuchsbau passiert.

"Ich werde morgen früh zurück sein", antworte ich sanft. „Ellen denkt, dass du irgendwann morgen aufwachen wirst. Ich möchte hier sein, wenn du das tust. Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Ich gehe zur Tür und öffne sie. Draco wartet im Gang, spricht mit Albus. Ich gehe zu schnell und gerate ins Straucheln. Charlie fängt mich auf.

"Zeit, dich nach Hause zu bringen", verkündet er. „Mum kann sich um dich kümmern. Dadurch wird sie sich besser fühlen."

"Nicht, bevor ich das gemacht habe", sagt Draco und zieht mich in eine Umarmung.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn und halte ihn fest. Und halte fest. Und halte fest.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", flüstere ich.

"Kleinere Schrammen", sagt Draco und tätschelt meinen Rücken. „Vor allem, weil Severus bei mir war, als ich am Boden gewesen bin. Er hat nicht zugelassen, dass ich irgendwas Dummes anstelle."

"Du durftest dennoch fliegen?", frage ich.

"Wenn ihr zwei mit einander reden wollt"; sagt Charlie und klingt nicht gerade erfreut, "gehen wir lieber ins Wartezimmer und setzen uns, bevor Hermine noch umkippt."

"Ich denke, ich werde euch jungen Leute euch selbst überlassen und mich wieder zu Professor Snape setzen", sagt Albus und streicht über seinen Bart. „Er mag vielleicht erst morgen aufwachen, aber man weiß nie, was eine bewusstlose Person alles mitbekommt. Ich habe vor, _Verstand und Gefühl_ weiter laut vorzulesen. Wir waren gerade bei der Stelle angekommen, wo Colonel Brandon seine sehr erfreuliche Zuneigung zu Marianne Dashwood entwickelt hat."

"Ihm Jane Austen vorzulesen, könnte ihn sich wünschen lassen, weiter bewusstlos zu bleiben", murmelt Draco.

Albus hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Die Mädchen haben mich zweimal gezwungen, den Film anzusehen", beschwert sich Draco. „Hermine mag, wiewarnochmalseinName, der den Colonel Brandon spielt. Meine Freundin Anita mag Hugh Grant. Es ist ein Frauenfilm, Sir", ergänzt Draco und klingt verstimmt. „Nicht eine einzige Explosion im ganzen Film."

"Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was ein Frauenfilm ist, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich irgendwann gern mal einen Film ansehen würde", sagt Albus. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie wie Portraits sein sollen, die ein Stück spielen."

"Ein guter Vergleich", erwidert Draco. „Vielleicht kann ich Sie irgendwann zu einem mitnehmen. Ich kenne mich ziemlich gut in der Muggelwelt aus."

"Und in ihnen kommen auch Explosionen vor?", fragt Albus nach, interessiert klingend.

"Große, sensationelle, laute Explosionen", sagt Draco nickend. „Der beste Teil des gesamten Films."

Ich muss müde genug sein, um dieses gesamte Gespräch zu träumen.

"Ich werde auf Ihre Einladung irgendwann diesen Sommer zurückkommen", sagt Albus. „Vielleicht, nachdem Ihre Mutter sich wieder erholt hat?"

"Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, Sir", sagt Draco mit Respekt, als Albus in Severus Zimmer zurückkehrt.

Draco ist ein wahrer Gentleman. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich mehr auf ihn stütze als angemessen ist, aber ich komme immer rascher an den Punkt, wo es besser wäre, sich zu setzen, als direkt auf mein Gesicht zu fliegen.

Charlie und Neville sind so nett und setzen sich weiter weg in der Stuhlreihe im Wartezimmer, so dass Draco und ich mit einander sprechen können, ohne dass sie sich verpflichtet fühlen, Grimassen zu schneiden. Sie scheinen sich über Explosionen zu unterhalten, und dass sie auch gern welche sehen würden.

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", frage ich Draco, seine Hand nehmend.

"Heiler Smith sagt, dass sie tapfer ist", sagt er und sieht nach unten. „Du weißt, dass sie vom Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluch getroffen wurde?"

"Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein", schnappe ich voll Grauen und versuche, dass Bild von herausquellenden Organen aus meinem Geist zu verbannen.

"War es", sagt Draco erschauernd. Er hebt seinen Kopf. „Severus legte den Virgo Curato in ihre Hand und zauberte ihn direkt in ihr Blut, als LeDrox ihn mit dem Häutungszauber traf. Nur ein Teil davon gelangte in ihren Blutkreislauf. Wenigstens hielt diese Teildosis sie am Leben. Wenn Severus aufwacht, möchten wir, dass er ihr eine weitere Dosis in die Hand legt. Heiler Smith denkt, wenn sie eine volle Dosis erhält, wird die Heilung beendet werden."

„Du weißt, dass ich es versuchen würde, wenn ich annehmen würde, dass es funktioniert", erwidere ich betrübt.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagt Draco und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Du kennst meine Mutter nicht. Es muss Severus sein, der ihn ihr gibt. Du hast ihr trotzdem das Leben gerettet. Es gäbe den Virgo Curato ohne dich nicht."

"Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch etwas, was ich tun könnte."

"Kannst du nicht", sagt Draco. „Du siehst erschlagen aus. Du solltest im Bett sein."

"Nein", erwidere ich. "Ich musste kommen und Severus und dich sehen. Ich musste wissen, dass es euch beiden gut geht. Ich werde zu den Weasleys gehen. Ich werde mich dort erholen."

"Die Beerdigungen fangen morgen früh an", sagt Draco ernst. „Ich werde zu so vielen gehen, wie es mir möglich ist. Vater bleibt bei Mutter, somit werde ich die Familie repräsentieren."

"Charlie hat gesagt, dass Rons Beerdigung um 13 Uhr sein wird", ergänze ich, kämpfe stark gegen das Weinen an. „Ich habe weder Harry noch die Weasley gesehen, abgesehen von Charlie."

"Deshalb solltest du nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen. Morgen wird ein schwerer Tag", sagt Draco.

„Ich werde zu Rons Beerdigung gehen und dann hierher kommen", erkläre ich. „Ich kann in einem Sessel schlafen und bei Severus bleiben. Ich möchte hier sein, wenn er aufwacht."

* * *

**Severus**

Ich beginne tatsächlich, mich langsam erholt zu fühlen. Ich strecke meine Arme über meinen Kopf und gähne. Vielleicht, nach ein wenig mehr Schlaf, könnte ich aufstehen. Ich schließe meine Augen in der Absicht, einzudösen.

"Hallo, Snape."

Ich habe diese Stimme seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Drei Jahre, die aufgrund seiner Abwesenheit sehr viel angenehmer waren. Ich rolle mich herum und greife unter mein Kopfkissen. Es sollte eine geschmeidige Bewegung sein, die darin endet, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand halte, um auf seinen Kopf zu zielen. Stattdessen fummle ich zusehends nach einem Stück Holz, das einfach nicht da ist.

"Du hast hier keinen Zauberstab", sagt Black.

"Vielleicht nicht", erwidere ich vorsichtig. „Ich scheine immer noch Feinde zu haben."

"Ich habe gehört, dass Moody vorhin da gewesen ist", sagt Black und schaut amüsiert. „Sein Besuch hat mich inspiriert."

Ich verändere meine Position, damit ich ihn deutlich sehen kann. Ich möchte für den Fall vorbereitet sein, dass er sich gegen mich wendet. Nicht, dass ich mich in der Lage befinde, mich gut zu verteidigen. Nur das Umdrehen im Bett erinnert mich daran, wie schwach ich bin.

Sirius Black sieht viel besser aus im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Er hat maßlos getrunken, wenigstens drei bis vier Mal die Woche. Sein gutes Aussehen hatte bereits wegen Askaban gelitten. Selbst seine Körperpflege hatte nachgelassen.

Diese Version des Sirius Black sieht wie ein Paradebeispiel dafür aus, was ein anständiges Leben für einen Mann bedeutet. Er hat das hagere Aussehen, das er zuvor hatte, verloren. Er scheint gesund, mit gutem Teint. Sein Haar und sein Bart sind gepflegt, sauber und voll, was ihm das Aussehen eines Kavaliers beschert. Seine Roben sind maßgeschneidert und makellos.

Die Kreatur sieht aus wie ein feines Exemplar der Zaubererwelt.

"Wenn du weißt, dass Moody vorhin vorbeigekommen ist", blaffe ich mit so viel Nachdruck, wie ich aufbringen kann, "dann weißt du auch, dass er wieder gegangen ist. Lass auch das eine Inspiration für dich sein."

Sirius Black nimmt es sich wirklich heraus, mich auszulachen. Es ist ein Lachen aus vollem Herzen. Ich werde ärgerlich und würde ihn gern verhexen, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab finden und die Energie dafür aufbringen könnte.

"Das ist eines der Dinge, um die ich dich immer beneidet habe, Snape", lacht er in sich hinein. „Du hast ein Talent für Sarkasmus wie kein zweiter. Ich habe versucht, Sarkasmus so zu verwenden, als wir Jungen waren. Ich habe es niemals richtig hinbekommen. Aber ich besaß auch nie dein Vokabular und konnte nicht so schlagfertig sein wie du, wenn es um bissige Kommentare ging."

Er verschränkt seine Arme und schaut nachdenklich.

"Ich denke, ich hätte dir ebenbürtig sein können, magisch gesprochen. Nicht, bezogen auf Geist oder Sarkasmus. Es hat auch nicht geholfen, dass du auch klüger warst als ich."

Ich bin verblüfft. Black gibt zu, dass ich ihn auf drei Gebieten übertroffen habe, wo wir uns regelmäßig bekämpft haben.

"Dieses Mal habe ich dich", sagt er mit einem bekannten Grinsen. „Das Letzte, was du von mir erwartet hast, war Ehrlichkeit."

"Warum?", frage ich, überrascht, dass ich das Wort herausbekommen habe.

"Es ist dieser Ort", antwortet Black und winkt mit seiner Hand. „Er fordert es von uns. Der Schein fällt, Leugnen funktioniert nicht und jegliche Mauern, die du in deinem Leben aufgebaut hast, fallen in einen großen unordentlichen Stapel zu deinen Füßen. Du musst dich den Tatsachen stellen, wer du bist, was du getan hast, warum du es getan hast und welche Wirkungen es auf jeden um dich herum hatte."

"Es ist hart, sich so bloß zu stellen, aber so ist es", seufzt er. „Wenn du hierher kommst und bleiben musst, passiert es auch dir."

"Unter normalen Umständen, müsste ich bis dann warten, um dieses Gespräch zu haben. Ich dachte, ich könnte mir deine derzeitige missliche Lage zu Nutze machen."

"Welche missliche Lage ist das genau?", frage ich.

"Du befindest dich in einer Art Heilungsschlaf", erwidert Black und klingt ernst. „Zumindest hat deine Mutter es so beschrieben. Sie sagt, du wirst irgendwann morgen daraus erwachen. Deshalb hattest du so viele Besucher. Es gab eine Reihe von Leuten, die die Möglichkeit nutzen wollten. Deine Mutter begutachtet jeden und entscheidet, wer hereinkommt und wer nicht."

"Warum hat sie dich hereingelassen?", frage ich trocken. Wenigstens habe ich nicht den Kommentar angehängt, dass er ein räudiger Hund ist.

"Weil du und ich mehr unausgesprochene Angelegenheiten zwischen uns haben, als du mit jedem anderen, der hier ist, hast", sagt er und verschränkt seine Arme. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie denkt, dass es zu deinem oder zu meinem Nutzen ist."

"Du hast vor ein paar Monaten mit Remus Frieden geschlossen", sagt Black seufzend. „Du hast es aus deinen eigenen Gründen gemacht, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir dafür dankbar bin. Was in der Nacht passiert ist, war nicht seine Schuld. Die Verantwortung trage ich allein und ich habe das nie akzeptiert, bis ich hier angekommen bin."

"Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern", fährt Black fort und schaut beschämt. „Ich habe dir viel Schaden zugefügt und kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Das einzige, das ich tun kann, ist zuzugeben, dass ich alles so vorbereitet habe, damit du den Weg in den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide findest. Ich habe sichergestellt, dass Remus aus der Heulenden Hütte heraus konnte und in den Tunnel, nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte."

"Ich dachte, er würde dich beißen und du würdest auch zu einem Werwolf werden", sagt Black und zwingt sich dazu, mich anzusehen. „Ich dachte, es würde dir eine Lektion erteilen und du würdest erfahren, was es heißt, ein Leben wie das von Remus zu führen. Du hättest Hogwarts verlassen oder uns in Ruhe lassen müssen, da wir dein Geheimnis kennen und dir androhen würden, es der ganzen Welt zu offenbaren. Du hättest unser Sklave sein müssen, wenn wir es gewollt hätten."

Black unterstreicht das, in dem er mir direkt in die Augen sieht.

"Ich wollte es. Ich dachte, es wäre eine große Unterhaltung, wenn wir dich zu unserer Verfügung hätten. Es wäre die ultimative Erniedrigung gewesen. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich das bedaure", sagt Black.

"Nachdem James dich gerettet hat", fährt er fort, "hat er geschrien, gebrüllt und mich geschlagen. Er hat mir verdeutlicht, dass Remus dich wahrscheinlich getötet hätte. Remus wäre rausgeschmissen worden und Dumbledore hätte seinen Job verloren. Askaban wäre auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, obwohl ich nicht denke, dass Dumbledore dort gefangen gehalten werden könnte. Ich wette, Fawkes könnte kommen und ihn da herausholen."

"Tatsache ist, die ganze Sache geschah, weil ich den verdammten Laune-Kontroll-Trank nicht einnehmen wollte. Als ich ihn konstant eingenommen habe, bin ich ausgeglichen gewesen. Ich habe nicht diese tiefen Depressionen durchlebt, aber es hat auch bedeutet, dass ich diese wundervollen Höhenflüge nicht bekommen habe."

"Ich habe es geliebt, verrückt zu sein", gibt Black zu. „Ich habe es geliebt, so machtvoll zu fühlen. Ich hatte all diese Energie und es war, als ob all die guten Ideen in der Welt in meinem Kopf entstanden. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich brillant und intuitiv während dieser Zeiten war."

"Es war nicht wahr", sagt Black bedauernd. „Ich habe mir selbst etwas vorgemacht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich keinen Gedanken zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung verfolgen konnte, wenn ich in diesem Zustand war. Eins plus zwei entsprach vier oder zwölf oder einer Million. Ich kam mit einer glorreichen Idee und einer weiteren grandiosen These, die erstaunliche Dinge hervorbringen würde."

"Ich wusste zu der Zeit nicht, dass meine Ideen nicht funktionieren würden", antwortet Black kopfschüttelnd. „Man hätte mit mir auch nicht diskutieren können. Ich habe den Trank nicht genommen, weil ich nicht mochte, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn ich ihn nahm. Er mag meine Launen ausgeglichen haben, aber ich habe mich auch platt gefühlt. Ich habe mich verloren gefühlt. Ich mochte es, mich wahnsinnig zu fühlen und mochte das Gefühl nicht, platt zu sein. Es war, als ob jegliche Kreativität und Energie von mir genommen wurde."

"Du hast davon gehört, wie die Auroren mich vorgefunden haben, als Pettigrew entkommen war, nachdem Voldemort James und Lily getötet hatte?", fragt Black.

"Es war das Gespräch in der Zaubererwelt", erwidere ich abfällig.

"Ich wette, es stand auch auf den Titelseiten der Zeitungen", lacht Black in einer überraschenden Antwort. „Ich war wahnsinnig und glaubte, dass ich nicht scheitern konnte. Da ich Lily und James nicht verraten hatte, musste es Pettigrew gewesen sein. Als ich ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, überlistete der dumme, fette Pettigrew den brillanten und unschlagbaren Sirius Black. Wenn ich den Trank genommen hätte, wäre mir Pettigrew nicht entkommen. Die Auroren hätten mich nicht mitten auf der Straße gefunden, umgeben von getöteten Muggeln und schreiend wie ein Wahnsinniger."

"Ich ging ohne Gegenwehr mit. Als sie mich nach Askaban gesteckt hatten, bin ich zusammengebrochen und erlitt die tiefste Depression, die ich jemals hatte. Mir war es egal, was sie mit mir gemacht haben. Ich saß in der Zelle mit diesen Albträumen vor der Tür, zu depressiv, um herauszufinden, wie ich mich selbst töten könnte."

"Dann, eines Tages dachte ich mir, dass ich alles beenden kann, wenn ich einen Dementor küsse", sagt Black mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt, aber ich habe tatsächlich versucht, einen Dementor zu küssen. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Sie haben sich zu der Zeit an die Anweisungen vom Ministerium gehalten, deshalb haben sie mich nicht getötet. Dann begann ich meine Zeit in meiner Animagusform zu verbringen. Sie schienen sich nicht um Schnuffel zu scheren."

"Egal", sagt Black und schaut zerknirscht, „der Kern des Ganzen ist, dass es mir leid tut, dich in die Falle gelockt zu haben. Mir tut es auch leid, was es Remus angetan hat."

"Verstehst du, warum es mir schwer fällt, dir zu glauben?", erwidere ich bissig.

"Ja", sagt Black zurückweisend. "Wir haben zu viel erlebt. Wenn unsere Positionen vertauscht wären, würde ich dir wahrscheinlich auch nicht glauben. Du wirst es besser verstehen, wenn die Zeit kommt, in der du deine permanenten Residenz hier aufbaust."

"Was vielleicht erst in vielen Jahren sein wird", erwidere ich.

"Ich hoffe es", sagt Black. „Du hast sehr viel durchgemacht und du solltest die Möglichkeit bekommen, ein normales Leben zu führen."

Black erhebt sich.

"Ich bin über meiner Zeit und werde mir wahrscheinlich eine Standpauke von deiner Mutter einfangen", sagt er. „Dein Körper braucht Zeit zum Schlafen, ohne dass Besucher von dieser Seite dich stören. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und gehe."

"Warum? Du und ich, wir haben uns verabscheut. Ich verabscheue dich noch immer", knurre ich.

"Weil ich es dir schuldig bin", sagt Black kopfschüttelnd. „Diese Schuld steht und bleibt bestehen, bis du es für möglich hältst, mir zu vergeben. Ich verstehe, dass du es jetzt nicht tun kannst. Ich hoffe, dass es mit der Zeit möglich sein wird."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er denkt, ich könnte ihm all das vergeben, was er mir angetan hat.

"Du wirst dich niemals bewusst an dieses Gespräch erinnern", sagt Black, „aber deine Seele wird sich erinnern. Vielleicht wird sie eines Tages eine Tür zu einer Art Übereinkunft öffnen. Es ist ein wichtiger Teil von dem, was wir erreichen müssen. Glaube mir oder nicht, ich hoffe, dass du ein schönes Leben haben wirst."

Ich schnaube zur Antwort.

Black verschwindet. Zum Glück bin ich müde genug, dass meine Irritation über seine Anwesenheit schnell verfliegt und ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, um wieder einzuschlafen.

* * *

**Hermine**

"Es tut mir so leid, Molly", sage ich, als sie die Decke über mich zieht.

Ich bin so müde. Als wir den Fuchsbau erreichten, schwankte ich so auf meinen Füßen, dass Charlie mich durch die Tür trug. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wir kamen fünf Minuten vor Medizauberer Prewitt an, der mich untersuchen wollte. Seine Belehrung klingelt noch immer in meinen Ohren.

"Ruhig, Liebes", sagt Molly. „Wir können uns morgen um alles Gedanken machen. Du wirst jetzt schlafen und ich werde öfter Mal nach dir sehen."

Ihre Augen sind rot vom Weinen und die Linien um ihre Augen sind tiefer wie je zuvor. Ginny steht am Ende des Bettes, meine Kleider über dem Arm, damit sie sie in den Wäschekorb werfen kann. Sie sieht so traurig aus.

"Ich gehe morgen mit", sage ich ihnen, wische mir über die Augen. „Ich gehe zu Rons Beerdigung. Ich muss gehen."

"Wir werden sehen, wie du dich morgen fühlst", sagt Molly und setzt sich auf den Bettrand. „Wenn du stark genug bist, kannst du gehen. Ich werde keine Versprechungen machen, ob du morgen zu Severus gehen kannst oder nicht. Du hast vielleicht den stärksten Heiltrank, den es gibt, aber du musst immer noch deine Kraft zurückbekommen. Medizauberer Prewitt hat mir eine Liste mit Dingen gegeben, die erlaubt sind und die nicht, und wir werden uns daran halten. Nummer eins auf der Liste ist, dass du schläfst. Zum St. Mungos zu gehen, hat dich völlig erschöpft."

"Ich bin zu lange geblieben", erkläre ich. Ich werde mit Molly nicht darüber diskutieren. Ich bin zu müde und ich weiß, morgen früh werde ich wieder stärker sein.

Molly streicht mein Haar zurück. Es fühlt sich so gut an, ein wenig verwöhnt zu werden. Ich kann meine Augen nicht mehr aufhalten.

* * *

**Severus**

Dieses Nickerchen hat mir mehr als gut getan. Ich denke, dass ich verletzt worden bin und ich mich erhole. Ich bin froh, dass ich den Kamin in meinem Schlafzimmer gelassen habe, nachdem Minerva das Schloss gebeten hatte, es zu installieren, als Hermine verletzt gewesen war. Dort ist ein sanftes Glühen von den Holzscheiden und sie vertreiben die Kälte aus dem Raum. Sogar im Juni können die Kerker kühl sein.

Ich strecke mich und rolle herum.

"Mum." Ich lächle und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen. Meine Mutter sitzt in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Auf ihrem Schoß liegt ein Buch. Ich glaube, sie liest _Verstand und Gefühl_, wahrscheinlich das zwanzigste Mal.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sie.

"Besser", antworte ich. "Ich kann mich viel leichter bewegen."

"Du gehst in einen normaleren Schlaf über", sagt sie versichernd. „Deine Heilerin war gerade hier und sie hat gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich morgen aufwachen wirst."

"Es war so angenehm, hier bei dir zu sein", erzähle ich ihr, drücke ihre Hand. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte lang genug wach bleiben, damit wir beide wirklich mit einander reden können."

"So ist das in einem tiefen Heilschlaf", kommentiert sie, hält meine Hand zwischen ihren. Sie erhebt sich und setzt sich auf meine Bettseite. „Du kannst hier nicht lange wach bleiben", erklärt Mum. „Tatsache ist, dies ist das letzte Mal, dass du hier aufwachen wirst. Alles, was du von jetzt an mitbekommen wirst, wird normales Träumen sein."

"Ich möchte dich nicht verlassen", flüstere ich und sehe in ihre dunklen Augen.

"Ich habe dich verlassen, Sohn", flüstert sie zurück, beugt sich vor und küsst meine Stirn. „Ich wollte nicht, aber es ist so geschehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich immer in deiner Nähe sein werde und dich hören werde, wenn du zu mir sprichst."

Mum lächelt und darin liegt soviel Zuneigung. Meine Mutter liebt mich. Mein Herz erwärmt sich mit entsprechender Liebe für sie.

"Ich wusste es, als du vor dem Spiegel Nehcuarb gestanden hast", sagt sie. „Ich wusste, was du gebraucht hast und habe deine Hand genommen. Du hast mich im Spiegel gesehen, wie ich mit dir gesprochen habe. Du konntest mich nicht hören, aber du wusstest, was ich sage."

"Ich erinnere mich", erwidere ich. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mir vergibst."

"Das habe ich", antwortet sie. „Du bist jetzt erwachsen und so schrecklich unabhängig. Aber, ich bin immer noch deine Mutter und ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

"Als Sirius Black hier gewesen ist", sage ich, mich erinnernd, "hat er gesagt, dass ich mich an nichts von dem erinnern werde, was während meines Schlafens gewesen ist."

"Nein", sagt Mum traurig. "Der Prozess, in dem Erinnerungen zu dem Teil des Gehirns gebracht werden, wo sie behalten werden, funktioniert nicht richtig in solch einem tiefen Heilungsschlaf. Das Wunderbare ist, dass deine Seele sich an alles erinnern wird, was du hier erlebt hast. Wenn du etwas von hier gelernt oder erfahren hast, wird es immer noch Wirkung auf dich haben, auch wenn du dich nicht erinnern kannst, warum."

„Meine Seele wird sich daran erinnern, dass ich mit dir gesprochen habe?", frage ich.

„Wird sie", versichert Mum.

"Wirst du bei mir bleiben?", frage ich mit einem Gähnen.

"Ich werde hier sein und _Verstand und Gefühl _lesen", sagt sie fröhlich.

"Würdest du es laut vorlesen?", ich schließe meine Augen und richte das Kopfkissen.

"Natürlich", sagt sie, öffnet ihr Buch an der markierten Stelle.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wieder sehen konnte", murmele ich verschlafen. „Ich liebe dich, Mum."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Severus", erwidert sie und beginnt, zu lesen.

Ich schlafe zum Klang der Stimme meiner Mutter ein.

tbc

* * *

_Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ist Jahr 2009! ;O)_


	104. Kapitel 104

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hey! Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, das neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Allerdings ziehe ich gerade um, und das nimmt irgendwie Zeit in Anspruch. ;O) _

_Ich wünsche euch, was auch sonst, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! ;O)_

**

* * *

**_**104. Kapitel:**_

_Tagesprophet  
_23. Juni 1999

**Auroren ehren ihre Gefallenen  
**von Rita Kimmkorn

Die fünf Auroren, die während der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor getötet wurden, werden heute, nach separaten Beerdigungen, ihre letzte Ruhe finden. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Leta Burns, Maxwell Turnbull, Alastor Moody und Ronald Weasley werden von Zaubereiministerin Amelia Bones geehrt werden. Trauergottesdienste werden in der Saint Boscos Kirche in London stattfinden. Die Beerdigungen wurden so gelegt, dass sie sich nicht überschneiden, um es Auroren und Obleuten der Abteilungen für magische Strafverfolgung aus aller Welt zu ermöglichen, teilzunehmen.

Es gab einen Ansturm an Sympathie und Unterstützung für die Familien der Auroren, die das edelste und höchste Opfer der Zaubererwelt gaben, in dem sie den Dunklen Lord gefangen genommen und seinem Terrorregiment ein Ende gesetzt haben. Zweiundvierzig seiner Todesser wurden mit Hilfe des Ordens des Phönix gefangen genommen oder getötet. Provisorische Gedenkstätten entsprangen am Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums und an den Toren von Malfoy Manor. Dankbare Hexen und Zauberer aus ganz Großbritannien haben Blumen, entzündete Kerzen, Stofftiere für die Kinder der Gefallenen und Dankschreiben an die Familien hinterlassen.

Stipendienfonds wurden für die Kinder von Leta Burns und Maxwell Turnbull, die noch im schulpflichtigen Alter sind, eingerichtet. Die Familien von Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody und Ronald Weasley haben darum gebeten, Spenden an den Auroren Witwen- und Waisenfond in Erinnerung an ihre eigenen verlorenen Helden zu geben.

"Wir ehren die Unseren", sagt Rufus Scrimgeour, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. „Jeder dieser Auroren hat sein oder ihr Leben in Erfüllung seiner bzw. ihrer Pflicht gegeben. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und seine Todesser stellten eine schreckliche Bedrohung für den Frieden und die Stabilität des magischen Großbritanniens und möglicherweise der gesamten Welt dar. Diese Auroren mögen zu dieser Zeit außer Dienst gewesen sein, aber sie haben den höchsten Ansprüchen unserer Abteilung entsprochen und werden dementsprechend geehrt. Ohne Zweifel haben sie ein Beispiel für Pflichterfüllung für jeden von uns zum Nacheifern gegeben."

Hunderte werden zu den Trauergottesdiensten erwartet. Nachrufe zu jedem dieser gefallenen Helden finden Sie auf den Seiten 4 und 5.

Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die in der Schlacht gefallen sind, werden ebenfalls heute und morgen beerdigt. Die vollständige Liste finden Sie auf Seite 9.

* * *

_Tagesprophet  
_23. Juni 1999

**Albus Dumbledore tritt in den Ruhestand**  
von Rita Kimmkorn

Überraschenderweise hat Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, seinen sofortigen Rücktritt von der Position bekannt gegeben, die er seit 1956 inne hat. Außerdem hat er die Niederlegung seiner Ämter als Oberster Hexenmeister des Zaubergamots und Höchster Obermufti der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung eingereicht.

Dumbledore gab gesundheitliche Probleme und den Wunsch nach mehr Privatleben als Gründe für seinen unerwarteten Ruhestand an. Er äußerte den Wunsch, mehr Zeit für seine Hobbys zu haben, inklusive Tenpin Bowling, Strickmuster entwickeln, Kammermusik genießen und Alchemie.

Professor Minerva McGonagall wurde zur kommissarischen Direktorin von Hogwarts für die wenigen verbleibenden Tage dieses Schuljahres ernannt. Sie wird, aufgrund ihrer vielen Dienstjahre als Stellvertretende Direktorin, als aussichtsreichste Kandidatin für die dauerhafte Übernahme des Postens angesehen.

* * *

_Der Klitterer_  
23. Juni 1999

**Parität unter Helden  
**von Xenophilius Lovegood

Wieder einmal verdrehen das Zaubereiministerium und sein Sprachrohr, auch bekannt als _Der Tagesprophet_, die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor. In einer Reihe von Pressemitteilungen und öffentlichen Interviews hat Rufus Scrimgeour, Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, seiner Abteilung Anerkennung zum Sieg über die bösen Mächte in der Nacht vom 21. Juni gezollt.

Dieser Reporter hat eine ganz andere Version der Ereignisse gehört, die zur Gefangennahme des selbsterschaffenen Lord Voldemorts geführt haben.

Laut Chester Sommersby, Sprecher des Orden des Phönix, wurde das Bestreben, Lord Voldemort der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen, nicht vom Ministerium konzipiert, sondern von einzelnen Mitgliedern des Ordens. Der Angriff wurde durch die volle Kooperation der Familie von Lucius Malfoy möglich gemacht, den früheren Dunklen Lord zum Malfoy Manor zu locken.

Die enge Freundin vom Jungen-der-lebt, Hermine Granger, ist das Genie hinter der Idee des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes, der den Dunklen Lord zu Fall gebracht hat. Wie bei vielen anderen Ordensmitgliedern auch, hat Granger ihre Familie durch die bösen Taten des Teuflischen und dessen Anhänger verloren. Es wird angenommen, dass Todesser für den noch nicht aufgeklärten Mord an ihren Eltern 1996 verantwortlich sind.

Granger ist zurzeit Studentin der Zaubertränke am Avalon College in den Vereinigten Staaten. Laut Sommersby kam ihr die Idee des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes nach dem Vortrag einer ihrer Dozenten, als er über das Thema Biologie der Abhängigkeit von Narkotika gesprochen hat. Es ist nicht eindeutig geklärt, wie die Verbindung zwischen Drogenabhängigkeit und Magieunterdrückung hergestellt wurde, aber es führte dazu, dass der Orden all seine Ressourcen in die Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes gesteckt hat.

Das Bemühen, den eigentlichen Trank zu kreieren, wurde von Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, angeführt. Snape, der als Spion des Ordens unter den Todessern enttarnt wurde, wird die Entwicklung des Trankes, der gegen Voldemort eingesetzt wurde, zugesprochen. Ein multinationales Team aus Hexen und Zauberern arbeitete mit dem Phönixorden zusammen, um die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter zu entwickeln, welche dazu benutzt wurden, den ehemaligen Dunklen Lord in die Abhängigkeit zu schicken.

Weder Hermine Granger noch Severus Snape standen für eine Stellungnahme zur Verfügung. Beide erholen sich von schweren Verletzungen, die sie während der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor erlitten haben. Granger erholt sich zuhause und Snape ist noch immer Patient im St. Mungo. Die Familie von Lucius Malfoy kämpft, aufgrund ihrer Rolle beim Niedergang des Dunklen Lords, mit ihren eigenen Schwierigkeiten. Madame Malfoy befindet sich noch immer in einem kritischen Zustand im St. Mungo.

Heute trauert das magische Großbritannien um den Verlust von fünf unserer besten Auroren. Ihr Opfer muss geehrt und für alle Zeit in Erinnerung bleiben. Auch die Verluste unter den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix sollten nicht in den Hintergrund geraten. Der Orden hat siebzehn Mitglieder auf dem Schlachtfeld verloren. Es sind:

Joshua Bailey  
Leta Burns  
Dermott Campbell  
Timothy Edwards  
Charles Goodwin  
Alexis Green  
Rolanda Hooch  
Cassandra Miller  
Alastor Moody  
Samantha Moore  
Adrian Pucey  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Maxwell Turnbull  
Andrew Watson  
Ronald Weasley  
Smithby Wilkinson  
Oliver Wood

Diese Liste wurde in alphabetischer Reihenfolge erstellt. Bitte beachten Sie, dass hier siebzehn Mitglieder des Phönixordens aufgelistet wurden. Fünf von ihnen waren Auroren, zwei Ladenbesitzer, eine Büroangestellte, ein weiterer ein berühmter Quidditchspieler und zwei ehemalige Ministeriumsangestellte.

Wir haben nicht jede ihrer Beschäftigungen aufgezählt. Die Presseabteilung des _Klitterers_ wünscht klarzustellen, dass jeder dieser Individuen Mitglied des Phönixordens gewesen ist. Niemand von ihnen war dort, weil er Ladenbesitzer, Ruheständler, Büroangestellte, Quidditchspieler oder Auror war. Sie waren gute und anständige Zauberer und Hexen, die für etwas eintraten, an das sie geglaubt haben und im Dienste der Menschlichkeit gefallen sind.

Während dieser Tage des Trauerns soll an alle als die Helden, die sie wirklich waren, erinnert werden.

Um die Todesanzeigen aller gefallenen Helden zu sehen, blättern Sie bitte zu den Seiten 3, 4, 5, 6 und 7.

* * *

_Der Klitterer  
_23. Juni 1999

**Albus Dumbledore tritt in den Ruhestand?  
**von Xenophilius Lovegood

In einer Enthüllung, die Schockwellen durch das ganze magische Europa geschickt hat, hat Albus Dumbledore seinen sofortigen Rückzug von seinem Posten als Direktor von Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verkündet. Diese unerwartete Wendung von Ereignissen wird noch erweitert durch seinen gleichzeitigen Rücktritt als Höchster Obermufti der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und Oberster Weiser des Zaubergamots.

In seiner offiziellen Mitteilung erklärt Dumbledore seine Schritte als Wunsch, mehr Zeit für das Entwickeln von Stickmustern zu haben und weiteren Hobbies nachzugehen. Er gibt außerdem an, dass nicht genannte, gesundheitliche Probleme hinter seiner Entscheidung stehen.

Obwohl ein Zauberer in Dumbledores fortgeschrittenem Alter sicherlich eine Reihe an Gesundheitsproblemen hat, scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand, dem der Posten des Zaubereiministers mindestens dreimal angeboten wurde, einfach so freiwillig von allen seinen bedeutenden Posten, die er inne hat, zurücktritt. Zumindest ist Dumbledore sehr wohl für seine Liebe zu Hogwarts bekannt und es ist unfassbar, dass er ohne Vorankündigung nur drei Tage vor Ende des Schuljahres in den Ruhestand treten würde.

Das lässt einzig vermuten, dass Albus Dumbledore eine Abmachung getroffen hat.

Quellen im Ministerium berichten von Gerüchten, dass der Orden des Phönix die politischen Karrieren verschiedener Mitglieder des Zaubergamots untergraben könnte. Der erfolgreiche Versuch, Voldemort und die Todesser zu stürzen, war von einer Gruppe bunt gemischter Bürgerwehr entworfen worden, anstatt in den erhabenen Räumen des Ministeriums. Das Ministerium hat sich bereits sprichwörtlich ein blaues Auge geholt, aufgrund des Versagens von Fudges Regierung, die Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort zeitnah einzugestehen.

Albus Dumbledore ist zugleich Gründer und Kopf des Orden des Phönix. Er hat ihn in den 70-igern erschaffen, um dem Übergriff des Dunklen Lords auf die magische Gesellschaft entgegenzuwirken. Der Orden wurde in den 90-igern erneut zum Leben erweckt, nachdem Lord Voldemort am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers in einen lebenden Körper zurückgekehrt ist.

Was würde Albus Dumbledore aufgeben, um die Mitglieder des Phönixordens vor Strafverfolgung zu bewahren?

Würde ein Mann, der sein Leben mehrmals gegen Voldemort aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, seine Karriere und seine prestigeträchtigen Verbindungen aufgeben, um seine Freunde und Verbündeten zu beschützen, die vielleicht Gesetze gebrochen haben, um den notorischsten Dunklen Zauberer unserer Zeit zu Fall zu bringen?

Darauf können Sie Ihren Hintern verwetten.

* * *

**Hermine  
23. Juni 1999  
Nachmittag**

Harry hat einen Arm um mich gelegt, hält mich, als ich die gelbe Rose in das offene Grab fallen lasse. Sie landet auf Rons Sarg, zusammen mit den anderen in rot, rosa und weiß, die von den anderen, die vor mir hier gewesen sind, dort platziert wurden. Draco nimmt meinen Arm, befreit Harry, damit er seine eigene gelbe Rose in das Grab werfen kann.

Wir drei gehen durch die Gräber davon, gefolgt von einem Dutzend unserer Altersgenossen aus Hogwarts. Wir drehen uns um, nur für einen Augenblick, für einen letzten Blick.

Lavender wirft schluchzend eine rote Rose in das Grab. Neville ist der nächste und lässt eine gelbe Rose fallen, während er über seine Augen wischt. Parvati und Padma tragen Rosen, die sie lila verzaubert haben. Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini und die anderen warten am Grab, bis sie an der Reihe sind.

Wir sind förmlich von Freunden umlagert worden, als wir angekommen sind. Die Kirche war bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Familie, Freunde, Ordensmitglieder, Auroren aus dreizehn Ländern, Reporter und Politiker sind für die Beerdigungen, die in Englands größter Zaubererkirche stattfinden, hergekommen. Die schwer beschützte Kirche wurde heute Morgen für die Beerdigung von Leta Burns benutzt. Kingsley Shacklebolts Gottesdienst wird der nächste sein.

Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Hälfte dieser Leute hinauswerfen können. Ich weiß, dass Harry kurz davor war, so wie er an seinem Zauberstab herumgefummelt hat, wann immer uns jemand näher getreten ist. Es war eine Sache, als Neville Draco fragte, wie es seiner Mutter geht. Es war eine andere Sache, als Rita Kimmkorn gefragt hat.

Das ist eine dieser Gelegenheiten, an denen ich wünschte, ich hätte sie nach dem vierten Schuljahr in dem Insektenglas gelassen.

Dracos tadellosen Manieren erwiesen sich als nützlich. Er hat ihr einfach erzählt, dass sich seine Mutter wacker schlägt und sein Vater bei ihr bleibt, während er den Beerdigungen beiwohnt, um seine Familie zu repräsentieren. Er war freundlich.

Zumindest oberflächlich.

Als wir uns setzten, hat er geflüstert, dass er gern eines Tages den _Tagespropheten_ kaufen und seine erste Tat sein würde, sie zu feuern. Seine zweite, sie auf die schwarze Liste einer jeden Zeitung zu setzen, ausgenommen von denen in Sibirien.

Ich denke, meine Gryffindorfreunde, die keine Ordensmitglieder sind, haben Probleme, Harry und mich mit Draco zu sehen. Im Augenblick agieren die zwei als meine Bewacher, unter der Anordnung von Molly, dass sie es _mich nicht übertreiben lassen sollen_. Ich bin dankbar, dass sie da sind. Sie halten mich davon ab, zu lange bei der Tatsache zu verweilen, dass Ron tot ist.

Wenn ich wirklich darüber nachdenke, möchte ich mich nur zusammenkauern und weinen. Er sollte hier bei uns sein. Wir drei sollten es sein, die an der Beerdigung eines anderen teilnehmen.

Während des Gottesdienstes hat Ministerin Bones von Ehre, Pflicht, Opfer und zu kurzes Leben gesprochen. Ich frage mich, ob sie die gleiche Rede bei den anderen Beerdigungen hält? Gott weiß, dass es genauso auf Mad-Eye Moody wie auf Ron zutrifft.

Albus hat feierlich von einem Jungen, der Quidditch, Schach und das Essen seiner Mutter liebte, gesprochen. Dann wurde er zu seinem Mann, der einer Sache diente, die größer war als er selbst.

Es war die Priesterin, die mich zum Weinen gebracht hatte, als sie sagte, "Größere Liebe hat kein Mensch wie jener, der sein Leben für seine Freunde opfert".

Diese Worte, weitergegeben durch Generationen, verkörpern die Wahrheit. Ron und die anderen starben, damit der Rest von uns leben kann. Damit wir normale Leben haben können, ohne die ständige, über uns hängende Bedrohung und Angst vor Voldemort. Niemand von uns ging mit der Absicht in die Schlacht, zu sterben, aber wir alle kannten das Risiko.

Wenn Rons Opfer etwas bedeuten soll, müssen wir mit unseren Verlusten Frieden schließen und mit unseren Leben fortfahren. Dafür ist er gestorben.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich das jemals zuvor verstanden habe. Irgendwie fühle ich mich dadurch entschlossener.

Das und ich bin nicht so müde wie gestern. Ich denke, dass ich fast achtzehn Stunden durchgeschlafen habe. Ich bin rechtzeitig aufgestanden, um etwas zu essen und zu Rons Beerdigung zu gehen. Ellen war im St. Mungo und hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Severus noch schläft und es ausschaut, als würde er bis in den späten Nachmittag oder frühen Abend weiter schlafen. Ich werde dorthin gehen, wenn wir hier fertig sind und bei ihm sein. Ich kann einen Stuhl in etwas bequemes verwandeln und ein weiteres Nickerchen machen, bis er aufwacht.

Es mag mir besser als gestern gehen, aber ich bin von den vielen Gefühlen müde. Das Taschentuch, das Severus mir gegeben hat, als wir oben auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen haben, ist in meiner Hand. Es ist feucht von Tränen und zerknittert vom festen Drücken. Severus kann nicht hier sein, aber wenigstens habe ich sein Taschentuch.

Wir gehen in Richtung einer Gruppe aus verschwommenen Rotschöpfen vor uns. Meine Augen wischend, sehe ich Jean und Mike, wie sie mit Arthur sprechen. Bill tritt aus der Gruppe heraus und geht auf uns zu.

"Dad, die Zwillinge und ich werden Kingsleys Beerdigung beiwohnen", sagt er leise. „Wir denken, es ist das Beste, wenn Mum nach Hause geht. Percy und Ginny werden sie begleiten."

Im Augenblick hängt Molly an Percy. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich dieser Schwachkopf letztendlich entschließt, sich wieder mit seiner Familie zu vereinen? Es hat nur einen Todesfall in der Familie benötigt, damit das passiert. Wenn es nicht für die Tatsache wäre, dass es Molly tatsächlich zu helfen scheint, würde ich ihm in den Hintern treten. Wenigstens hat er sich nur als widerwärtiger Ministeriumsbürokrat herausgestellt und nicht als Todesser.

Ginny ist zu uns herüber gekommen. Sie sieht wie eine blasse Imitation von sich selbst aus. Harry legt seinen Arm um sie und sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Nichts hiervon scheint real", sagt sie. „Ich hatte ein Gefühl, dass etwas vor sich geht, aber ich war so vertieft in meine UTZe und den Gedanken, Hogwarts abzuschließen, dass ich dachte, es sind nur die Nerven." Sie dreht ihren Kopf an Harrys Hals. „Ich wünschte mir nur, ich hätte ihn noch einmal gesehen."

Ginny beginnt zu schluchzen und Harry führt sie weg, damit sie ein wenig allein sein können. Ein Reporter kommt in unsere Richtung und Bill schenkt ihm einen Blick, der ihn schnell in eine andere Richtung schickt.

Wir alle stehen still da und sehen ihnen zu, fühlen uns hilflos. Remus und Tonks kommen zu uns. Tonks' Haare sind mausbraun und sie sieht angespannt aus. Während der Beerdigungen ist sie halb im Dienst und halb Trauernde. Es geht die Sorge um, dass unentdeckte Todesser herumlaufen könnten.

"Wir haben noch dreißig Minuten bis Auror Shacklebolts Beerdigung beginnt", sagt Draco. „Ich kann Hermine ins St. Mungo bringen. Roger Littlehorse hält Wache bei Professor Snape. Ich werde sie bei ihm lassen. Wir können zurückkommen und sie im Anschluss nach Hause bringen. Professor Snape könnte bis dahin aufgewacht sein."

"Was ist mit Moodys Beerdigung?", fragt Bill und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Warum findet sie nicht nach Kingleys statt?"

"Er hat Anweisungen hinterlassen, dass er keine wünscht", sagt Tonks, nachdem sie sich kräftig die Nase geschnaubt hat. „Er wird eingeäschert und in ein paar Tagen sollen wir seine Urne zum Tropfenden Kessel bringen und eine Party veranstalten. Danach sollen wir seine Asche und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zur Küste bringen. Er will, dass seine Asche ins Wasser geschüttet wird und eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinterher."

"Nie einer, der etwas von Zeremonien hielt", lächelt Bill.

"Er hat Geld für die Feier hinterlassen", sagt Remus mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Stellt euch Moody vor, die Rechnung bezahlend."

"Das hat er im Leben nie getan", sagt Albus und gesellt sich zur Gruppe. „Ich nehme an, er wird sich ein paar neue, gute Angewohnheiten zulegen, jetzt, da er fort ist."

"Ist es wahr, Professor?", frage ich und sehe zu Albus hoch. Er sieht so anders aus, trägt Roben in einem Blau, so dunkel, das es fast schwarz ist. Heute ist seine einzige Verschönerung die eingewebte Phönixform im Stoff.

"Über meinen Ruhestand?", fragt er, funkelnd. „Ja, ist es. Ich habe mich entschieden, meiner Liebe zum Stricken und zur Alchemie als Vollzeitbeschäftigungen nachzugehen."

„Bin ich deshalb noch nicht aus dem Aurorenprogramm hinausgeworfen worden?", fragt Harry, wieder zur Gruppe zurückkehrend. Ginny sieht etwas gefasster aus.

"Nein", sagt Albus fest. "Du wurdest nicht hinausgeworfen, weil du eine Bereicherung für die Auroren bist und sie würden Narren sein, wenn sie es tun. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass die Dinge so viel unkomplizierter sind."

"Sie nehmen für uns alle die Schuld auf sich", sage ich ihm. „Das ist nicht richtig. Alle von uns, die gekämpft haben, sind erwachsen und wir haben unsere Entscheidung getroffen."

Albus wippt auf seinen Absätzen, denkt nach.

"Erinnert ihr auch daran, was ich gesagt habe, als ich euch alle hinaus in den Kampf geschickt habe?", sagt er und streicht über seinen Bart. „Ich kenne euch alle seit ihr Kinder gewesen seid und hätte euch das gern als Erwachsene erspart. Ich konnte euch das Schlachtfeld nicht ersparen. Jeder einzelne von euch wurde für unseren Plan benötigt, damit er funktioniert. Wie auch immer, das ist eine Zeit, die ich euch ersparen kann. Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen. Ich werde nichts anderes vermissen."

"Außerdem", fährt er fort und lächelt schelmisch, „haben Chester und ich beschlossen herauszufinden, was Tom Riddle mit sich angestellt hat, um unsterblich zu werden. Das ist der Schlüssel, um herauszufinden, wie wir ihn ein für alle mal beseitigen können. Ich möchte zudem gern lernen, wie man einen Patronus zaubert, der einen Dementor beseitigt. Mein Ruhestand wird wohl kaum müßig sein."

"Ich wette, der Gedanke macht das Ministerium nervös", kommentiert Ginny. Es ist schön, sie lächeln zu sehen.

"Ich bin immer erfreut, wenn Spekulationen über meine Aktivitäten den Politikern unserer hochgeschätzten Regierung schlaflose Nächte bereiten", antwortet Albus und schaut amüsiert.

Ich sehe meine Freunde der Reihe nach an, dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit. Ich hätte mehr von ihnen verlieren können.

"Wir müssen los, wenn ich rechtzeitig zu Auror Shacklebolts Beerdigung zurück sein will", sagt Draco. „Fertig?", fragt er.

Ich verabschiede mich von meinen Freunden. Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich erst morgen zu Oliver Woods Beerdigung wiedersehen.

* * *

**Später Nachmittag**

"Jeder weiß, dass du hier gebraucht wirst", beharre ich. „Du kümmerst dich um die Verletzten. Du könntest das nicht tun und gleichzeitig zu den Beerdigungen gehen."

"Das beinhaltet auch die Todesser", sagt Roger und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. „Je schneller sie sich erholen, umso schneller können sie verurteilt werden."

"Ich muss zu Sommersby, um nach Tom Riddle zu sehen", seufzt Ellen, streicht ihr Haar müde hinter ihr Ohr. „Meine Liste mit Dingen, die erledigt werden müssen, ist länger als meine Zeit, die mir dafür zur Verfügung steht."

Es war für jeden ein langer Tag. Draco ist mit mir Seite-an-Seite zum St. Mungo appariert. Er raste dann zwei Türen weiter zu dem Einzelzimmer, wo man sich um seine Mutter kümmert. Fünf Minuten später eilte er zu Kingsley Shacklebolts Beerdigung.

Dann kamen Jean und Mike herein, damit Ellen weitere Heilungen an seinem verletzten Arm vornehmen konnte.

Severus schläft weiterhin. Ellen sagt, dass er stetige Werte der Besserung zeigt und dass die wichtige Heilung in ein paar Stunden abgeschlossen sein sollte. Sie wird die Verbände abnehmen und dann wird er aufwachen.

Ich werde hier sein, wenn Severus seine Augen öffnet. Ich habe ihm soviel zu sagen, angefangen mit _Ich liebe dich_, so oft er es ertragen kann zu hören.

Roger war so nett, einen Stuhl mit einer geraden Rückenlehne in Severus Zimmer in einen schönen Polstersessel zu verwandeln. Ich habe mich neben Severus gesetzt und seine Hand gehalten, während Roger im Flur Wache hielt. Ich denke, ich habe so tief und fest wie Severus geschlafen. Das Nickerchen hat mir mehr als gut getan.

Eine Aurorin ist als Wache in der Fluchumkehrabteilung. Sie ist eine Fremde und kein Mitglied des Ordens. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde, aber im Moment vertraue ich Lucius Malfoy mehr als einer absolut Fremden und Roger noch mehr.

Es herrscht die Sorge, dass noch weitere Todesser dort draußen sind. Man weiß nie, ob nicht irgendjemand unter mancherlei diversen Steinen hervorklettert, um sich an den Verrätern zu rächen, die den Dunklen Lord zu Fall gebracht haben. Deshalb sind Severus und Madame Malfoy in Einzelzimmern untergebracht, anstatt auf der Krankenstation.

Ein Ordensmitglied, das sehr gut kämpfen kann, ist jederzeit bei Severus im Dienst. Lucius Malfoy und Draco sind abwechselnd bei Madame Malfoy. Damit sind drei Leute anwesend, die sie verteidigen können. Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn es mehr wären, aber die Ressourcen sind zu knapp geworden.

Als Roger angeboten hat, während der Beerdigungen Wache zu halten, war jeder erleichtert. Jeder Idiot, der einen Mann angreift, der sich nach Belieben in einen Donnervogel verwandeln und Lichtblitze in dessen Versteck senden kann, verdient das, was er bekommt.

Ich vermute, in Ellens sauberen Fluren würde das eine schreckliche Schweinerei hinterlassen.

Keiner der verletzten Todesser ist hier. Sie werden in Untersuchungszellen im Ministerium gefangen gehalten und von einem diensthabenden Heiler versorgt, der unter Ellens Anordnung steht. Wenn es ihnen gut genug geht, werden sie bis zu ihrer Anhörung nach Askaban gebracht. Von den zweiundvierzig Todessern, die bei Dracos Aufnahmezeremonie anwesend waren, sind einundzwanzig tot und neunzehn verletzt. Einer hat sich ergeben und niemand weiß genau, wie man Bellatrix Lestrange einordnen soll.

Ihre Magie kehrte achtzehn Stunden nach ihrem Kontakt mit einem einzigen Happy-Sleepy-Behälter zurück. Laut Ellens Beschreibung scheint Bellatrix eine von den Personen zu sein, die sofortige Abhängigkeit durch eine einzige Dosis Kokain erfahren. Sie verbringt ihre Zeit in einer Untersuchungszelle, fleht und spricht mit den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. Sie sagen, dass sie eine ziemlich liebliche Stimme hat, wenn sie singt, auch wenn sie dazu tendiert, von enthaupten, zerstückeln und Crucio singt.

Traurig für sie, dass der komplette Happy-Sleepy für Voldemort gesichert ist.

"Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du derjenige bist, den jeder sehen will. Es ist die Hölle, St. Mungos bester Fluchaufspürer und –umkehrer zu sein", neckt Jean.

"Immer im Dienst", scherzt Mike. Er streckt seinen Arm, ballt eine Faust und lässt locker. „Mein Arm fühlt sich wieder normal an. Die verbliebene Steifheit ist weg."

Wir sind im Flur vor Severus Zimmer. Mike und Jean sind gekommen, um Ellen für eine Nachuntersuchung seiner Verletzungen aus der Schlacht zu treffen.

"Man munkelt, dass es eine Gedenkfeier im Ministerium in der nächsten oder übernächsten Woche geben wird", sagt Jean. „Sie werden Orden des Merlin an die Familien der Gefallen verteilen."

"Ich kann nur sagen, dass sie besser die Ordensmitglieder, die keine Auroren waren, nicht vergessen", schnaubt Ellen vor Wut. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie das Ministerium versucht, sich den Verdienst für den Fall Voldemorts zu krallen."

"Ich kann es glauben", sagt Jean und schüttelt ihren Kopf in Verärgerung. „Sie verwenden ihr typisches PADAA-Manöver."

"PADAA?", frage ich.

"Pass auf deinen Arsch auf", schäumt Mike vor Wut. „Die Freuden, in einer Bürokratie zu arbeiten. Es gibt immer jemanden, der dich vor einen Klatscher wirft, um sich selbst zu schützen."

"Lies den _Klitterer"_, merke ich an. „Mr. Lovegood druckt die Wahrheit."

"Den _Klitterer_ lesen nicht genügend Leute", sagt Ellen. „Viel zu viele Menschen glauben das, was sie im _Tagespropheten_ sehen. Wir dürfen sie nicht davon kommen lassen, den Phönixorden zu ignorieren. Ich habe siebzehn unserer Freunde auf dem Schlachtfeld für tot erklärt. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich das Ministerium damit davon kommen lasse, zwölf von ihnen zu ignorieren."

"Ganz meine Meinung", sagt Jean grimmig. „Wir mögen nicht im Zaubergamot sitzen, aber wir haben Einfluss."

"Wir sprechen bereits mit Leuten und lassen sie wissen, dass es einen Skandal von überwältigendem Ausmaß geben wird, wenn sie den Gefallenen des Ordens keine Ehrung geben, aber den Auroren", sagt Mike. „Dumbledore muss wissen, wo die Leichen im Keller liegen, nachdem er siebzig Jahre im Zaubergamot gewesen ist."

"Du kannst nicht auf Dumbledore zählen, dir solche Informationen zu geben", kommentiere ich. „Nach Rons Beerdigung hat er fast zugegeben, dass er einen Deal mit Ministerin Bones getroffen hat, damit keiner von uns für das, was wir getan haben, zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Es könnte den Deal zunichte machen, wenn er solche Informationen verwendet, um die Dinge im Ministerium zu beeinflussen."

"Das dachte ich mir", sagt Jean und nickt zustimmend. „Ich bin bereit zu wetten, dass das Zaubergamot eine Einladung nach der anderen für eine Anhörung, über das was wir und wie wir es getan haben, ausstellt."

"Sie sollten es wissen", sagt Roger. „Das zu schaffen, hat sehr viel Einsatz erfordert. Vergesst nicht, dass ihr Freunde in den Vereinigten Staaten habt, die ihren Einfluss einsetzen werden."

"Das kann nur hilfreich sein", sagt Mike. „Wenn du denkst, dass das Ministerium Lucius Malfoy Ehrerbietung zollt, warte ab und sieh, was sie tun werden, wenn Daniel Schuler beginnt, seinen Einfluss spielen zu lassen."

"Ich weiß, dass ist nur eine Fantasie von mir", seufzt Ellen, "aber nur einmal möchte ich sehen, dass das Ministerium das Richtige tut, weil es das Richtige ist."

"Träumerin", sagt Jean kopfschüttelnd.

"Optimistin", schlägt Mike vor.

"Ich denke, die britische Zauberregierung ist nicht viel besser als die amerikanische Zauberregierung", kommentiert Roger. „Die Menschen, die eigentlich die Regierung leiten wollen, sollten die letzten sein, denen man das erlaubt."

Er stellt sich gerade hin, als wir Limnoreia den Flur entlang kommen sehen.

"Wie geht es Schlangengesicht?", fragt Jean.

"Als ich weg ging, saß der ehemalige Dunkle Lord auf dem Fußboden seiner Zelle, versuchte zauberstablose Magie und bekam nicht mehr heraus, als ein Sprühen aus seinen Fingerspitzen", sagt Limnoreia, lehnt sich an Roger, der seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie effektiv Flüche sind, wenn du sie wie ein Betrunkener am dritten Tag einer viertägigen Sauftour lallst."

"Ich bin so erleichtert, dass der Happy-Sleepy tatsächlich funktioniert", seufze ich. „Wir wussten, dass er funktionieren müsste, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche, als dass er tatsächlich wirkt, vor allem nach dem Preis, den wir dafür bezahlen mussten."

"Da wir gerade von Preis bezahlen sprechen", unterbricht Ellen, „es ist Zeit, Snapes Verbände abzunehmen, um zu sehen, wie die Heilung vorangeschritten ist." Sie winkt Medizauberer Prewitt heran, der aus Narzissa Malfoys Zimmer kommt. Er dreht um und kommt den Flur entlang zu uns.

"Ich werde einschätzen, wie es ihm geht, und wenn seine Haut sich genügend regeneriert hat, lasse ich die Verbände ab und du kannst ihn sehen", sagt Ellen. „Ansonsten kommen die Bandagen wieder dran."

Mike hat gerade seinen frisch geheilten Arm um Jeans Schultern gelegt und spricht leise zu ihr. Ellen und der Medizauberer gehen zu Severus. Ich überkreuze meine Arme und erschaudere.

"Tu das nicht, Hermine", sagt Jean streng. „Steigere dich nicht in deine Fantasien hinein. Ich leugne nicht, dass es schrecklich gewesen ist, aber deine Fantasie wird es schlimmer machen als es gewesen ist. Der Klatsch-Sauger hat viel mehr Schaden angerichtet, als er die Gesichter eingedrückt hat. Streng darüber deine Fantasie an und die Realität war schlimmer als alles, was du in deinem Kopf siehst."

Ich umklammere wieder Severus Taschentuch. Jean wusste es. Sie wusste genau, was ich tat. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie Severus ausgesehen haben muss, mit all der Haut abgelöst von seinem Kopf. Jean breitet ihre Arme aus und ich überwinde den Abstand zwischen uns. Wir klammern uns aneinander und ich tue mein bestes, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Es sind nur ein paar Minuten, aber es fühlt sich viel länger an. Medizauberer Prewitt öffnet die Tür.

"Heilerin Smith sagt, dass Hermine hereinkommen kann", sagt er, geht zurück und öffnet die Tür, damit ich das Zimmer betreten kann. Ich bin nicht im mindesten überrascht, als Jean hinter mir hereinhuscht.

Seine Haut muss sich wohl wieder gut regeneriert haben oder Ellen würde mich ihn nicht ohne Bandagen sehen lassen, außer sie möchte mir die schlechten Nachrichten mitteilen, bevor Severus aufwacht.

Ellen geht zur Seite, damit wir sehen können.

Eine Welle der tiefsten Erleichterung durchflutet mich. Es ist mein Severus und seine Haut sieht wunderschön aus. Er ist blass, aber die neue Haut ist makellos. Sie ist weich und unter der Haut ist noch nicht mal ein Schatten seines Bartes zu erkennen. Oder der winzigste Flaum auf seinem Haupt. Oder Augenbrauen.

Severus' Kopf ist komplett haarlos. Es ist ein Schock, aber nicht so schlimm.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sein Haar wieder gewachsen ist?", fragt Jean und lächelt ihn an.

"Wir werden seine Wimpern wieder wachsen lassen, nachdem er aufgewacht ist", sagt Ellen sanft. „Wir brauchen sie sofort, damit kein Schmutz und keine Kleinteile in seine Augen geraten. Morgen werden wir uns an seine Augenbrauen machen. Sein Bart wird auf natürliche Weise die nächsten Tage wachsen. Wenn Severus das Nachwachsen seines Haupthaares beschleunigen möchte, werden wir das nächste Woche vornehmen."

"Er wird seine Augenbrauen benötigen, bevor er sein Haar braucht", murmele ich und betrachte die porzellanfeine Haut. „Er wird ohne seine Augenbrauen keinen richtig bösen Blick hinbekommen."

"Hermine hat damit recht", sagt Jean sanft. „Er kann dieses Drohen mit nur einer Augenbraue. Ich kann das nicht. Ich muss beide gleichzeitig bewegen. Wenn er keine Augenbrauen hat, kann man gar nicht sagen, ob er dich mit diesem Blick ansieht."

"Die meisten von uns können nicht diese Gesichtsausdrücke aufsetzen, die Severus jeden Tag verwendet, ohne gleich wie hysterische Tussis auszusehen", merkt Ellen an.

"Es ist die Größe und der Kontrast seiner blassen Haut zu den dunklen Haaren und Augen", sinniere ich. „Er ist dramatisch. Es ist etwas Natürliches bei ihm."

"Kahlköpfig ist kein schlechtes Aussehen für ihn", kommentiert Ellen. „Er könnte sich entscheiden, dass er es mag."

Wir drei beugen uns über Severus, der so friedlich und geräuschvoll schläft wie ein Baby. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass wir ihn begutachten, da ich mir sicher bin, er würde es nicht mögen. Wir drehen unsere Köpfe in diese und in jene Richtung, damit wir seinen Kopf aus verschiedenen Perspektiven begutachten können.

"Du hast recht", sagt Jean. „Er hat einen gut proportionierten Schädel. Er ist weder spitz noch flach. Er ist oval und hat keine großen Dellen oder merkwürdig aussehende Beulen."

Ich stehe auf meinen Zehenspitzen und versuche gerade auf Severus herunterzusehen, während Jean seitlich übergebeugt ist, damit sie sein Profil ansehen kann.

"Seine Ohren liegen eng an seinem Kopf an", merke ich an. „Sie stehen nicht ab, was ein wirklicher Vorteil ist, wenn er sich entschließt, kahl rasiert zu bleiben."

"Es könnte tatsächlich seine Nase betonen", sagt Jean und begutachtet das infrage kommende Objekt. „Ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum er sein Haar gern lang trägt, damit es seine Nase kleiner wirken lässt."

"Es würde seine Augen hervorheben", sagt Ellen. „Seine Augen sind das Beste."

"Er versucht, sich hinter seinen Haaren zu verstecken", sagt Jean. „Er neigt seinen Kopf und lässt sein Haar nach vorn fallen, damit man sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann."

"Deshalb lässt er es vielleicht nur bis zu seinen Schultern wachsen", spekuliere ich. „Wenn es länger wäre, würde es nicht so gut verstecken, wie er es möchte."

"Ich denke, du hast recht", sagt Jean.

"Seht." Ich zeige auf Severus Hals. "Diese Narbe an seinem Hals ist verschwunden."

"Hat er deswegen seinen Kragen immer so hoch getragen?", fragt Ellen.

"Er war bis zu seinem Kinn zugeknöpft, als er im ersten Schuljahr gewesen ist", sagt Jean und tippt mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich denke, er selbst bevorzugt es mehr als alles andere. Seine Schlafanzüge haben wahrscheinlich einen Rollkragen."

"Die Kragen an seinen Nachtgewändern kommen bis an seinen Adamsapfel", merke ich an. „Ich denke, seine Nachgewänder haben alle den gleichen Stil und die gleiche Farbe."

"Wirklich?", sagt Jean und tauscht Blicke mit Ellen aus. „Ich denke, ein Frauengespräch ist angebracht."

"Absolut", erwidert Ellen. "Wir müssen uns irgendwann nächste Woche verabreden, wenn alles wieder etwas normaler abläuft."

"Das würde mich freuen", antworte ich. Ich habe noch immer eine Liste mit Fragen zu Oralsex, über den ich gern ein paar Tipps bekommen möchte. Jetzt zu fragen, wenn Severus noch bewusstlos ist und noch weitere Beerdigungen stattfinden, scheint nicht schicklich zu sein. Es ist so nett, dass Jean und Ellen nichts gegen meine Beziehung zu Severus haben. Es ist großartig, andere Frauen zu kennen, mit denen man über Dinge sprechen kann, über die ich nicht mit Ginny oder Molly sprechen würde. Ich könnte nie mit Ginny über Sex mit Professor Snape sprechen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit Molly über Oralsex sprechen und weiterhin Arthur in die Augen sehen könnte.

"Also, haben wir beschlossen, ob er sein Haar wieder wachsen lassen soll oder nicht?", fragt Jean, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Ich würde es vermissen, meine Hände durch sein Haar gleiten zu lassen", erwidere ich nachdenklich. „Es ist seine Entscheidung. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, meine Hände über seinen kahlen Kopf gleiten zu lassen, vor allem wenn seine Haut so zart ist."

„Ich wette, es fühlt sich an wie der Popo eines neugeborenen Babys", seufzt Jean. „Es ist eine große Erleichterung zu sehen, dass es ihm viel besser geht."

"Er muss nur vorsichtig sein", sagt Ellen. „Seine neue Haut wird empfindlich sein und er muss beim Rasieren oder in der Sonne aufpassen."

"Empfindlich?", sagt Jean, laut überlegend.

"Keine Streiche oder Neckereien", belehrt Ellen. "Im Moment ist das tabu."

"Würde nicht im Traum daran denken", verteidigt sich Jean. „Wenn er sich wieder selbst verteidigen kann, ist es etwas ganz anderes."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir gefällt, wie sich das anhört.

"Abgesehen davon", fährt sie fort, "muss ich zurück nach Hogwarts. Im Moment bin ich vorübergehend Hauslehrerin von Slytherin."

"Wirklich?", frage ich. "Wie läuft es?"

"Minerva hat mich gebeten, Severus zu vertreten", sagt Jean. „Im Moment hat das Haus einen emotionalen Schiffbruch erlitten. Ein Drittel der Slytherins stammt aus Todesser- oder Sympathisantenfamilien. Einige von den Kindern müssen mit dem Tod oder der Inhaftierung von Familienmitgliedern klarkommen. Sie sehen Professor Snape als den größten Verräter seit Judas Ischariot an und würden die Kreuzigung gern wieder mit einem anderen Hauptdarsteller ins Leben rufen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sehen ein Drittel Severus als den größten Held auf dem Planeten an und haben praktisch einen Fanclub gegründet."

"Das andere Drittel befindet sich irgendwo in der Mitte und wird in alle Richtungen gezogen. Ich habe Blaise Zabini dazugeholt, um mir zu helfen, das Haus bis Samstagmorgen da hindurchzuführen, ohne einen offenen Krieg zu starten. Er kennt sie alle, außer den Erstklässlern, und weiß, wer mit wem zusammen hängt."

"Pomona, Filius, Minerva und ich planen, im Hogwartsexpress zu sein, wenn er am Samstagmorgen losfährt. Wir trauen den Schülern nicht zu, ohne Aufsicht der Lehrer zu sein, bis sie wieder bei ihren Familien sind."

"Severus wird es vor Freitag nicht gut genug gehen, um das St. Mungo zu verlassen", verkündet Ellen. „Auch dann sollte er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, bis er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann und fähig ist, mit allem fertig zu werden, was da kommen kann. Ich habe vor, ihn im Hauptquartier unterzubringen, wo er eine nette, dicke Decke des Fidelius als Schutz für sich haben wird."

"Das Hauptquartier ist eine sehr gute Idee", verkünde ich. „Dort kann ich mich um ihn kümmern. In ein oder zwei Tagen sollte ich wieder völlig gesund sein."

Mein Kopf füllt sich mit allen möglichen Ideen, wie ich Severus helfen kann, damit er sich erheblich besser fühlt.

Da Voldemort und seine schlimmsten Todesser inhaftiert sind, wird das Hauptquartier vielleicht ziemlich leer sein.

Privatsphäre plus Schlafzimmer. Zusammengießen, rühren bis es vermischt ist, resultiert in Aktion.

Vorausgesetzt Severus fühlt sich fit genug dafür.

Ich würde laut kichern, nur wüssten Jean und Ellen dann genau, was ich denke.

Ich bemerke, dass Jean und Ellen erneut bedeutungsvolle Blicke austauschen.

Sie haben herausgefunden, woran ich gedacht habe.

"Er sollte es nicht übertreiben", weist Ellen streng an.

Ich lege meinen besten prüden und ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Das bedeutet genau das, was du denkst, was es bedeutet", ergänzt sie noch strenger.

"Ich verspreche, seine schwache Verfassung nicht auszunutzen", antworte ich und klinge, so gut ich kann, wie eine völlig unterdrückte, jungfräuliche Tante.

"Er ist ein Kerl", schnaubt Jean. „Er würde das letzte bisschen Energie, das er hat, in bestimmte Aktivitäten stecken, auch wenn er sich dabei selbst weh tut. Es wird an dir liegen, sicherzustellen, dass der Rat seiner Heilerin befolgt wird."

"Ich erwarte, dass du diejenige mit Willensstärke bist", ordnet Ellen an. „Ansonsten werde ich es Molly sagen und dann werdet ihr überwacht."

Verdammt. Das letzte, was ich will, ist dass Molly bei uns gluckt. Wir würden uns glücklich schätzen, in einer Ecke im Keller knutschen zu können, geschweige denn in Severus Schlafzimmer.

"Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass Severus etwas tut, das seiner Genesung schadet", schniefe ich. Ich denke, ein Themenwechsel ist angebracht. „Irgendeine Vorstellung, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis er aufwacht?"

„Irgendwann in den nächsten Stunden", sagt Ellen.

"In dem Fall", sagt Jean, "muss ich wirklich nach Hogwarts zurück, solange Slytherin noch steht. Mike wird heute Wache bei Severus halten."

"Und Mark wird um Mitternacht übernehmen", sagt Ellen. „Roger wird morgen früh zurück sein."

"Wenn Limnoreia ihn aus dem Bett lässt", kichert Jean.

"Das stimmt", lacht Ellen.

"Ich werde hier bei Severus sein, wenn er aufwacht", verkünde ich. „Einer der Weasleys wird kommen und mich irgendwann heute Abend mitnehmen."

"Wenn du dich morgen immer noch gut fühlst", weist Ellen an, "kannst du hierher apparieren, solange die Weasleys es an ihrem Ende überwachen, für den Fall der Zersplinterung."

"Gut", erwidere ich dankbar. "Es wird viel leichter für jeden sein, wenn ich nicht Seite-an-Seite apparieren muss, wo immer ich auch hingehe."

Wir treffen im Flur wieder auf Mike.

"Severus geht es gut", sagt Jean und umarmt Mike. „Du würdest nicht glauben, wie schön seine Haut ist."

"Es macht Sinn, dass magisch neu gewachsene Haut in gutem Zustand ist", sagt Mike. „Nimmt den Verschleiß weg."

"Sind Roger und Limnoreia gegangen?", fragt Ellen und schaut den Gang rauf und runter.

"Sie sind vor fünf Minuten gegangen", sagt Mike, lehnt sich vor und spricht leise. „Im Vertrauen, ich denke, dass sie in einem Schrank der Reinigungskräfte beim Aufzug untergetaucht sind."

"Ich hoffe, die Hauselfen platzen nicht hinein", merkt Ellen an, kopfschüttelnd. „Und sie denken hoffentlich daran, danach Desinfektionszauber zu verwenden."

"Wenn Roger zu dir kommt und wegen Rückenproblemen klagt", sagt Jean grinsend, „werden wir wissen, woher er sie hat."

"Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn beide sich bei ihren Abenteuern mit athletischem Sex verletzen", sagt Ellen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Habt ihr das Trapezding gesehen, das sie in ihrem Zimmer verwandelt haben, als wir alle in Chicago gewesen sind?"

"Ich dachte für mich, es ist inspirativ", führt Mike an.

"Mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen", höhnt Jean liebevoll. „Ich bin biegsam, habe aber keine Gymnastik vor."

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das höre. Ich lächle nur zur richtigen Zeit und spiele mit, bevor sie beschließen, dass ich zu jung bin, um etwas über das Sexleben von Erwachsenen zu wissen.

* * *

**Früher Abend**

"_Oberst Brandons Charakter", sagte Elinor, "ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben."_

"_Ich weiß dies", erwiderte ihre Mutter ernst, "sonst würde ich nach solch einer Misere die letzte sein, eine solche Neigung zu unterstützen oder auch im mindesten darüber erfreut sein. Aber dass er mich holen kam, wie er es tat, mit so hilfreicher, so bereitwilliger Freundschaft, genügt, um ihn als einen der nobelsten Männer auszuweisen."_

"_Jedoch beruht sein Charakter", antwortet Elinor, "nicht auf einer Gefälligkeit, zu der ihn, wenn nicht schon seine Menschlichkeit, seine Liebe zu Marianne veranlasst hat. Er ist mit Mrs. Jennings und den Middletons seid langem gut bekannt; sie alle lieben und verehren ihn .Und ich selber kenne ihn, wenn auch erst seit kurzem, bereits recht gut; ja, ich achte und schätze ihn so hoch, dass, wenn Marianne mit ihm glücklich sein kann, ich genauso bereitwillig wie du diese Verbindung als das größte Geschenk von der Welt für uns empfinde."_

Sie pausiert im Lesen und ich öffne meine Augen. Es war so bequem hier zu liegen, mit geschlossenen Augen und nur ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Es scheint mir, als ob ich Hermine seit Stunden zugehört habe, wie sie laut vorliest. Ich habe mich in meinem Leben nie zufriedener gefühlt.

Wie merkwürdig, dass sie das Lieblingsbuch meiner Mutter ausgesucht hat.

Wie merkwürdig, dass mein Kopf sich kühl anfühlt.

"Severus?", flüstert Hermine.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um zu antworten und bemerke, dass meine Kehle trocken ist. Ich huste und Hermine hält mir ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm hin, damit ich etwas trinken kann.

Besser.

"Ich werde Ellen eine Nachricht schicken, dass du aufgewacht bist", sagt Hermine mit einem Lächeln, so strahlend, dass man annehmen könnte, das Sonnenlicht ist gerade durch ein Gewitter gebrochen. Sie stellt das Glas ab und schickt ihren Otter zu Ellen.

Sich an meinen Bettrand setzend, lehnt sich Hermine vor und flüstert.

"Du wirst wieder gesund. Mir geht es gut. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Gefangener im Keller von Chester Sommersbys Haus. Die Todesser sind zerbrochen. Ich liebe dich."

Sie küsst meinen Mundwinkel. Erinnerungen an die Schlacht, wie sie bewusstlos ist und vor Molly daher schwebt, durchfluten meinen Geist. Etwas über Ima LeDrox, Narzissa und wie es aussieht, überall große Mengen an Blut. Unerträglicher Schmerz und Dunkelheit.

Ich lebe.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf, ignoriere, wie seltsam sich das anfühlt. Meine Hand kommt hoch und greift in das famose Durcheinander ihrer Haare. Ich ziehe sie näher heran und küsse Hermine mit all der Kraft, die ich habe.

Was nicht sehr viel ist, aber für jetzt ausreicht.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich als Antwort. „Wir leben."

"Ja, wir leben", flüstert sie zurück. Ich schließe meine Augen und verliere mich in der Wärme ihrer Lippen an meinen.

Wir leben. Ich liebe sie. Wir haben gewonnen. Freude.

"Ahem."

Ich würde diesen Klang überall erkennen. Ellen.

"Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass wir den Patienten nicht überanstrengen?"

"Ich habe dem nicht zu gestimmt", äußere ich. Vielleicht wäre es akkurater zu sagen, dass ich es gekrächzt habe.

"Du hast nicht widersprochen, als wir darüber diskutiert haben, somit habe ich es als Zustimmung von dir angenommen", sagt Ellen, unerbittlich in ihrer Unlogik.

Hermine schaut nicht im mindesten peinlich berührt, als sie sich vom Bett erhebt. Sie zwinkert und Ellen sieht es nicht.

Ellens Zauberstab arbeitet bereits. Sie liest Symbole und Zahlen, die über meinem Körper erscheinen. Als nächstes muss ich meine Hände vorhalten. Sie nimmt jede einzeln und ich muss ihre Hand drücken. Schließe meine Augen. Öffne meine Augen. Blinzle. Blicke finster. Lächle. Spitze meine Lippen. Runzle meine Stirn. Strecke meine Zunge heraus. Gähne, soweit ich meinen Mund öffnen kann. Ellen lässt ihre Hand sanft über meinen Kopf streichen.

Das fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Ich vermisse meine…

"Haare?"

Es bricht in Überraschung heraus.

"Im Moment hast du keine", sagt Ellen geschäftlich. „Wir lassen sie nächste Woche wieder wachsen, außer du bevorzugst einen neuen Stil. Du hast einen nett geformten Kopf."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Erinnerst du dich daran, was im Wintergarten passiert ist?", fragt Ellen sanft.

"Die Scheiben der Fenster sind explodiert", ich erinnere mich an Schmerz, als Glassplitter meinen Rücken übersäten.

"Du hattest bereits eine Verletzung an der Schulter von LeDrox", führt Ellen mich weiter. „Das Glas zersprang und du hast einiges davon am Rücken, an den Beinen und Armen abbekommen."

"Sie hat Narzissa angegriffen", murmele ich. Da waren ein widerlicher Geruch und eine Unmenge an Blut.

"Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluch", sagt Ellen und beendet meinen Gedanken.

"Ich habe versucht, den Virgo Curato in ihr Blutsystem zu bekommen", sage ich und spüre Panik aufkommen.

"Du hast es geschafft", sagt Ellen schnell. „Narzissa Malfoy lebt."

Hermine kommt auf die andere Seite des Bettes und greift nach meiner Hand. Sie sieht mich an und drückt sie in einer beruhigenden Weise.

"Du hast genau das Richtige getan, in dem du ihn in ihr Blut gezaubert hast", klärt Ellen auf. „Da der Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluch involviert war, konntest du ihn nicht in ihren Verdauungstrakt geben und hoffen, dass er wirkt. Sogar ein Bruchteil der Dosis, direkt in ihren Blutkreislauf gegeben, hat sie am Leben erhalten."

"Kannst du dich erinnern, was danach passiert ist?", fragt sie.

"Schmerz", flüstere ich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals solchen Schmerz gefühlt habe."

"Das ist jetzt vorbei", sagt Hermine sanft und schaut bekümmert. „Dir wird es wieder gut gehen."

"Aber was war es?", frage ich.

"Wir wissen es nicht genau", erklärt Ellen sanft. „LeDrox hat nonverbale Zauberstabmagie angewendet. Wir wissen nicht, was sie aufgerufen oder gezaubert hat, aber es hat deine Haut abgezogen. Es hat an deinem Kopf begonnen und ist zu deinem Hals gewandert. Wir werden vielleicht niemals wissen, ob der Zauber dazu gedacht war, dich lebendig zu häuten oder deinen Kopf zu entfernen."

Ich nehme einen tiefen, schaudernden Atemzug und atme langsam wieder aus.

"Meine beste Vermutung ist, dass der Zauber an LeDrox in einer sehr persönlichen Weise gebunden war", sagt Ellen. „Gemäß der Beschreibung, was passiert ist, als du getroffen wurdest, war LeDrox in einem Zauberrausch. Sie hat nonverbale Avada Kedavras und Merlin weiß was noch auf alles geworfen, was sich bewegt hat. Lucius hat sie mit einem Avada Kedavra außer Gefecht gesetzt, nachdem sie drei Auroren niedergestreckt hatte. Als sie starb, stoppte der Zauber auf deiner Haut. Jean hat es fertig gebracht, ein Fläschchen des Virgo Curato in deinen Mund zu gießen und du hast genügend geschluckt, so dass die Heilung sofort eingesetzt hat."

Ich sehe zu Hermine und bemerke, dass ich ihre Hand fest drücke. Sie greift mit ihrer freien Hand vor und streicht mein Haupt in beruhigender Weise.

Ima hat meinen Verrat persönlich genommen. Sie hat an mir etwas angewendet, das so lange andauern würde, wie sie am Leben blieb. Sie muss entschieden haben, dass sie nicht lebend entkommen kann, deshalb hat sie mich wissen lassen, dass ihre Rache an mir absolut persönlich ist, im Gegensatz zu diesen Auroren. Sie hätte mich ganz einfach mit einem ihrer nonverbalen Avada Kedavras töten können.

"LeDrox konnte nicht wissen, dass du den Virgo Curato bei dir hast", sagt Ellen. „Ohne ihn wärst du gestorben."

"Es ist gut, dass wir ihn hergestellt haben", sagt Hermine, ihre Hand liegt sanft an meiner Haut. „Du und ich waren am Ende zwei von dreien, die ihn am meisten gebraucht haben."

"Deine Haut ist wieder vollständig nachgewachsen", sagt Ellen. „Die Muskeln und das Gewebe in deinem Gesicht haben sich regeneriert und ich kann keine Zeichen von Nervenschäden erkennen. Im Gegenteil, deine Haut ist in hervorragendem Zustand. Die Narbe an deinem Hals ist verschwunden. Tatsache ist, einiges Narbengewebe an deinem Rücken von früheren Verletzungen verschwand, als der Virgo Curato die Schnitte von dem Glas geheilt hat. Ich wünschte, meine Haut würde so gut aussehen wie deine im Moment."

Sogar ohne Spiegel kann ich glauben, dass meine Haut makellos ist und so fein wie die meiner Mutter.

Der Virgo Curato funktioniert.

Es ist eine Widerspiegelung der Liebe, die ich für Hermine fühle und die sie für mich empfindet. Das erste Mal seit ich zwölf Jahre alt gewesen bin, fühle ich mich, als ob ich zu jemandem gehöre. Dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass ich vor so vielen Jahren verloren habe.

Mädchenhaut. Das hätte Sirius Black gesagt, wenn er hier wäre. Schniefelus hat Mädchenhaut.

Vielleicht ist es so, aber ich habe etwas, das, trotz seines Geldes und Ansehens, Black niemals hatte.

Den lebenden Beweis von Liebe.

So real wie die Erschaffung eines Kindes durch zwei Mensch durch den Akt der Liebe.

Für den Rest meines Lebens werde ich den lebenden Beweis haben, dass Hermine mich liebt. In der Form von fehlenden Narben. Ich wage zu hoffen, dass meine Haut nicht ganz so ölig sein wird?

"Hermine", flüstere ich, ziehe sie herunter, damit sie am Bettrand sitzt.

"Ich bin hier", sagt sie, sanft mit einem warmen Leuchten in ihren Augen. „Ich werde immer hier sein."

"Wir werden bald eine Verlobungszeremonie durchführen", sage ich Ellen und starre Hermine an. „Ich hoffe, dass du kommst."

"Lass mich wissen, wann und wo", erwidert sie lächelnd.

* * *

**Severus**

Ich muss lächerlich aussehen.

Der Medizauberer lässt den Sessel, auf dem ich sitze, den Flur entlang schweben. Hermine hat ein Handtuch in einen Bademantel mit einer Kapuze verwandelt, die über meinen kahlen Kopf gezogen ist. Sie geht neben mir, während ich schwebe.

Ich habe mein Gesicht in einem Spiegel gesehen und muss unangenehme Ähnlichkeit zu einem bestimmten Dunklen Lord ertragen. Mein Gesicht und mein Kopf sind haarlos. Sein Gesicht und sein Kopf sind haarlos.

Wenigstens habe ich eine Nase und Ohren, meine Augen sind nicht rot, meine Haut blättert nicht ab und mein Kopf spitzt sich nicht zu. Trotzdem wünsche ich nicht, wenigstens ohne eine eigene Augenbraue gesehen zu werden.

Lucius steht im Türrahmen. Er sieht schrecklich aus.

Für einen Mann, der immer stolz von sich behauptet hat, eine makellose Erscheinung unter allen Umständen zu haben, sieht er aus, als ob ein Troll auf ihn getreten wäre.

Also, ein kleiner Troll mit weichen Schuhen und einem leichten Tritt.

Seine Kleidung sieht verblasst aus, was bei wiederholter Anwendung von Reinigungszaubern, anstatt sie zu waschen, passiert. Sein für gewöhnlich perfektes Haar ist strähnig. Außer ich missdeute die Anzeichen, sehen seine perfekt manikürten Nägel so aus, als wenn sie abgeknabbert wurden. Er hat mir einmal gestanden, dass es eine Angewohnheit gewesen ist, die er sich abgewöhnt hat, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen ist.

Lucius' Gesicht ist eine Maske.

Er wendet diesen bestimmten kalten Blick immer an, wenn in ihm die Emotionen brodeln.

"Severus", sagt er mit einer Verbeugung. „Du siehst seit dem letzten Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, viel besser aus."

Er versteckt sich hinter Formalitäten.

"Ich fühle mich wesentlich besser seit dem letzten Mal, als du mich gesehen hast", erwidere ich und versuche meine Besorgnis über ihn durch meine Augen zu verdeutlichen. Ich weiß nicht, wie effektiv meine Gesichtsausdrücke sind ohne Augenbrauen zur Unterstützung. Es gibt vieles, worüber wir in Gesellschaft nicht reden werden.

Er hebt eine Augenbrauche. Ich glaube, er versteht.

"Du hast Miss Granger bereits kennengelernt?", äußere ich.

"Ich glaube, wir haben uns auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen", erwidert er und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Hermine. „Es war sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mir einen Happy-Sleepy-Behälter zu geben, Miss Granger. Der Augenblick, in dem ich ihn auf dem früheren Dunklen Lord zum Zerschmettern brachte, wurde zu einer sehr glücklich Erinnerung für mich."

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie ihn direkt getroffen haben, Mr. Malfoy", antwortet Hermine und sieht ein wenig nervös aus. „Ich habe gehört, dass er jetzt seine Zeit damit verbringt, wie ein Idiot zu reden."

"Dann erfüllt er sein volles Potential", merkt Lucius reichlich sarkastisch an.

Lucius tritt zur Seite und der Medizauberer lässt mich durch die Tür schweben. Ich sehe Draco neben dem Bett stehen. Sein Gesicht erhellt sich mit Hoffnung, als er mich sieht.

"Severus", sagt Draco, "ich bin froh, dass du aufgewacht bist."

"Das bin ich auch", antworte ich. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

"Schläft", antwortet er, als ob er sich unsicher ist.

Ellen rauscht hinter mir in den Raum und übernimmt die Führung. Der Medizauberer schwebt den Sessel so, dass ich neben dem Bett bin.

Narzissa sieht aus, als ob jeder Tropfen Blut aus ihrem Körper gesaugt wurde. Würde sich ihre Brust nicht kaum merkbar heben und senken, würde ich annehmen, sie ist tot.

"Ellen?", frage ich und hebe meine Augen, um in ihre zu sehen.

"Wir haben Blut und Nährstoffe direkt in ihre Venen gezaubert", sagt Ellen ruhig. „Sie ist am Leben und in ihrem Gehirn gibt es Aktivitäten. Wir werden nicht wissen, ob es permanente Schädigungen gibt, bis die volle Dosis des Virgo Curato eine Möglichkeit hat, zu arbeiten. Die kleine Menge, die sie erhalten hat, bevor du von Ima LeDroxs Fluch getroffen wurdest, hat sie am Leben erhalten und ihre Organen arbeiten auf minimalem Niveau."

Hermine greift hoch und zieht eine Kette von ihrem Hals. Am Ende befinde sich ein Glasanhänger in Form eines Fläschchens. Sie öffnet die Kette und hält ihn hoch, damit jeder die klare, smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit im Inneren sehen kann. Ihn von der Kette gleiten lassend, gibt Hermine ihn mir. Er ist warm durch den Kontakt mit ihrer Haut. Ich lege meine Finger um ihn herum, greife mit meiner freien Hand vor, um Narzissas zu ergreifen.

Ihre Hand ist kalt.

Hermines warme Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter.

"Narzissa", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr. „Du stehst mir so nah, als wenn du eine richtige Schwester für mich wärst. Das ist der Virgo Curato, erschaffen durch mich und die Frau, die ich liebe. Lass ihn dich heilen, damit du wieder zu uns allen zurückkehrst."

Ich lege das Fläschchen in ihre Hand und schließe ihre Finger um ihn.

Der Medizauberer bewegt den Sessel zurück, damit Ellen neben Narzissa stehen kann. Sie öffnet Narzissas Hand, tippt mit dem Zauberstab an das Fläschchen und singt den Zauber auf Latein.

Die smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit in dem Fläschchen verschwindet.

Ellen nickt. Die volle Dosis des Virgo Curato ist in Narzissas Blutkreislauf gelangt.

Ich sehe zu Lucius und Draco, welche düster und verbissen durch Sorge am Ende von Narzissas Bett stehen.

Wir haben alles getan, was wir tun können.

"Jetzt warten wir", sagt Ellen.

tbc

* * *

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch genauso viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte wie ich?! _

_Euch erwartet u.a. noch die Gerichtsverhandlungen und …_

_Im englischen Original gibt es bis jetzt 114 Kapitel! Ich denke, es werden insgesamt um die 120._


	105. Kapitel 105

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Weiter geht's! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. ;O)_

**

* * *

**_**105. Kapitel:**_

**26. Juni 1999  
Severus**

"Adrians Familie hat es abgelehnt, seine Leiche in ihre Obhut zu nehmen", seufzt Draco.

"Die Puceys sind Idioten", sagt Lucius. „Sie ignorieren die Realität, dass ihre Welt sich verändert. Adrian Pucey starb den Heldentod auf der Gewinnerseite des Krieges gegen Lord Voldemort. Sie hätten ihren Verlust dazu verwenden können, sich von der Verliererseite zu distanzieren."

"Wir können seinen Namen sagen, ohne dass er uns belauscht", äußere ich. „Das allein spricht schon dafür, wie sehr sich die Welt verändert hat." Ich pausiere und grüble über einen Gedanken nach. „Ist es möglich, dass die Puceys wahre Gläubige im Sinne des Dunklen Lords sind? Immerhin waren sie bereit, ihre Tochter an ihn auszuhändigen. Vielleicht haben sie vor, sich weiter mit den übrig gebliebenen Todessern und Sympathisanten zu verbünden, in der Hoffnung, dass der Dunkle Lord entkommen wird."

"Wenn das der Fall ist", sagt Draco, "werden sie schwer enttäuscht werden. Wenn Voldemort einmal nach Askaban gebracht wurde, werden die freien Todesser nicht mehr in seine Nähe gelangen können."

Lucius ist zu würdevoll, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen zuckt er mit seinem Mundwinkel.

"Es ist, natürlich, unmöglich aus Askaban auszubrechen", sagt er höhnisch.

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich würde gern denken, dass das Ministerium dieses Mal noch besser aufpasst, da der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich in dessen Gewahrsam und ohne Magie ist."

"Wir wissen sehr gut, dass solange Lord Voldemort lebt, es diejenigen gibt, die seinen Glauben fortsetzen", lege ich dar. „Es gibt wahre Gläubige dort draußen und einige von ihnen arbeiten für das Ministerium."

"Roger und Limnoreia sind heute Morgen in Askaban", sagt Draco. „Sie inspizieren die Zelle, die für den Dunklen Lord geschaffen wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn sie irgendwelche Sicherheitsprobleme sehen, sie etwas sagen werden."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Bei all dem Aufwand, den wir aufgebracht haben, um Tom Riddle zu fangen und zu sichern, könnte das Ministerium es immer noch fertig bringen, alles zu vermasseln. Einmal in Askaban, wird der Orden nichts mehr bei der Sicherung zu sagen haben. Auch wenn Voldemort keine Magie hat, hat er immer noch Anhänger.

Ima LeDrox war eine wahre Gläubige. Sie hat über den Zeitraum von Voldemorts Fall 1981 bis er sie nach England 1999 gerufen hat, gewartet. Pettigrew hat unter dem Deckmantel einer Ratte gelebt, bis er Voldemort wiedergefunden hatte. Es gibt Todesser und Sympathisanten, die glauben werden, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren wird. Die einzige Frage ist, wie lange sie warten werden, bevor sie selbst in Aktion treten.

"Dumbledore sagt, dass er versuchen wird, herauszufinden, was genau Riddle mit sich angestellt hat, um unsterblich zu werden", sagt Draco.

"Da Riddle ein Gefangener ist und ausgiebig studiert werden kann, wird das leichter sein als in der Vergangenheit", merke ich an.

Von Narzissas Bett ertönt ein Geräusch, als sie ihren Kopf dreht.

Lucius schickt eine Silbernachricht an Ellen. Sie wollte, dass wir es sie wissen lassen, wenn Narzissa beginnt, sich im Schlaf zu bewegen.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", sagt Draco. „Oder?"

"Laut Heilerin Smith", sagt Lucius, "bedeutet es, dass deine Mutter in ein neues Stadium der Heilung übergeht."

Die Nachtwache bei Narzissa dauert nun seit zwei Tagen ohne Pause. Von uns allen waren ihre Verletzungen die schwersten und ihre Genesung dauert am längsten.

"Vielleicht wird sie morgen aufwachen", sagt Draco, seine Stimme ist voller Hoffnung.

"Vielleicht am Sonntag", schlage ich vor.

An der Tür ertönt ein kurzes, höfliches Klopfen. Sie öffnet sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Ellen und eine Medihexe kommen herein. Draco und ich werden aus dem Zimmer geschoben, damit sie Narzissa eingehend untersuchen können.

Albus hält im Flur Wache.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragt er.

"Besser", antwortet Draco. "Sie hat sich bewegt."

"Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten", sagt Albus. „Als Ellen und die Medihexe hineingeeilt sind, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

Aufgrund der Anzahl der Ordensmitglieder und Auroren, die hier Wache halten, wurden ein paar Stühle im Flur vor Narzissas Zimmer aufgestellt. Ich setze mich in den neben Albus. Nur aus dem Bett zu sein und ein wenig herumzulaufen, ermüdet mich.

"Du siehst definitiv mehr nach dir selbst aus", verkündet Albus. „Die Augenbrauen machen wirklich viel aus."

Ich starre ihn unter der Kapuze meines Bademantels heraus an.

"Sieh mal", zeigt er für Draco. „Dieser Blick ist mit Augenbrauen viel effektiver."

Beide lächeln mich liebevoll an.

Liebevoll!

Gnädiger Merlin, bin ich durch meine Genesung so minimiert worden, dass mein bewährter Todesblick so wenig Wirkung zeigt?

"Draco!", ruft eine unbekannte, aber weibliche Stimme vom anderen Flurende.

Bevor Albus und ich den Eindringling herausfordern können, rennt Draco den Flur entlang, wo er auf halbem Weg auf eine kleine Brünette, die von einer dunkelhäutigen Frau mit amazonenhaften Proportionen begleitet wird, trifft. Draco hebt das Mädchen hoch und wirbelt sie herum. Sie schlingt ihre Beine um ihn und beide beginnen eine öffentliche Knutscherei, für die sie eingesperrt werden sollten.

"Könnte das Mr. Schulers Tochter sein?", fragt Albus.

"Ich hoffe es", erwidere ich.

Die zwei lösen sich und kommen Hand in Hand den Flur hoch auf uns zu, gefolgt von der Amazone.

Es tut gut, Draco so glücklich zu sehen, nach allem was er durchgemacht hat.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, ich würde euch gern Anita Schuler vorstellen", sagt Draco und klingt das erste Mal seit Tagen fröhlich.

"Ich habe Ihre Eltern kennengelernt, Miss Schuler", sagt Albus in seiner besten verschmitzten Stimmung. „Sie bekamen Hogwarts gezeigt und wir sprachen über andere geschäftliche Dinge."

"Seit sie zurückgekehrt sind, hat meine Mutter darüber gesprochen, wie überwältigend das Schloss ist", entgegnet Miss Schuler freudig. „Ich denke, sie hat beschlossen, dass sie in ihrem nächsten Wolkenkratzer einen Raum der Wünsche haben möchte."

"Wenn es jemand zustande bringt", sagt Albus, "ist Ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich der Architekt, der das schafft."

"Ihr habt Laketha noch nicht kennengelernt", sagt Draco und winkt die große Frau heran. „Das ist Laketha Jones, eine Special Security Agentin von Digital Magic."

Begrüßungen und so weiter werden ausgetauscht. Sie sieht mich in einer spekulierenden Weise an, wundert sich, was unter der Kapuze ist.

Wenigstens habe ich wieder Augenbrauen, auch wenn ich mich bisher noch nicht rasieren musste. Ellen sagt, morgen werden mein Bart und meine Haare wieder anfangen zu wachsen. Bis dahin wird die Kapuze streng an ihrem Platz bleiben. Ich habe Hermine einen kleinen Haltezauber ergänzen lassen, damit niemand außer mir sie herunterziehen kann. Einige meiner Freunde haben unerwartete und unangebrachte Neigungen, über meinen kahlen Kopf zu streichen.

"Es war wirklich sehr nett von Harry Potter, mich nach der Schlacht anzurufen", sagt Anita, übersprudelnd, während sie zu Draco hochsieht. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter verletzt wurde und dass du für ein paar Tage nicht an einen Ort gehen kannst, wo ein Handy funktioniert. Es hat viel Überredungskunst bei meinen Eltern bedurft, aber am Ende habe ich sie überzeugen können, mich hierher kommen zu lassen. Laketha und Keiko Takahashi sind bei mir. Mom ist überzeugt, dass wenn ich keine Bodyguards habe, ich von randalierenden Todessern entführt werde."

"Ich denke nicht, dass die Dinge ganz so düster sind", sagt Albus. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass es Todesser und Sympathisanten dort draußen gibt, deren Identitäten wir nicht kennen. Sie sollten genügend verwirrt sein, dass wir wohl keine Aktionen von ihnen in nächster Zeit erwarten werden. Randalieren ist unwahrscheinlich."

"Und deshalb bewacht Albus Dumbledore das Krankenzimmer von Narzissa Malfoy?", fordert Ms. Jones heraus.

"Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", entgegnet Albus sorglos.

Die Tür zu Narzissas Zimmers öffnet sich und die Medihexe kommt heraus. Sie nimmt sich, wie es aussieht, einen Nährstofftrank und geht wieder hinein.

Draco und Anita nehmen die Gelegenheit wahr und setzen sich in den Warteraum, um mit einander zu sprechen. Laketha Jones positioniert sich draußen vor der Tür. Albus und ich warten weiter.

Am Ende des Flurs erklingt Lärm, Albus und ich ziehen leise unsere Zauberstäbe heraus, nur für alle Fälle.

Es erscheint unnötig, als wir Filius und Pomona um die Ecke kommen sehen, gefolgt von Minerva, Bill, Jean, Mike, Mark, Blaise Zabini und Colin Creevey. Als sie am Wartezimmer vorbeikommen, scheinen sie Dracos Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben, weil er und Anita sich zu ihnen gesellen.

Sehr zu meiner Freude glaube ich, dass Mr. Zabini den Hauspokal bei sich trägt.

Kurz darauf sind Albus und ich vom Hogwartskollegium eingekreist.

Ich werde mit zügellosem Tätscheln überhäuft und erhalte nicht weniger als eine öffentliche Umarmung von Minerva. Zum Glück bin ich in einer toleranten Stimmung und erlaube es für einen Moment oder zwei, damit sich alle selbst versichern können, dass ich mich erhole. Ich bin weniger offen für Minervas Vorschlag, die Kapuze abzunehmen und es zuzulassen, dass mein kompletter Kopf gesehen wird.

Glücklicherweise ist mein Blick vollauf wirksam seit ich gestern Augenbrauen habe wachsen lassen. Das Tätscheln hat aufgehört und ich glaube, ich habe erfolgreich meinen Wunsch mitgeteilt, dass die Kapuze an Ort und Stelle bleibt.

"Wir sind hier, um den Hauspokal dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin offiziell zu präsentieren", verkündet Minerva und rollt ihre Augen in meine Richtung.

"Sie hätten das letzte Nacht sehen sollen", ruft Mr. Zabini über die Köpfe der anderen. „Jeder hat für Sie applaudiert, als Professor Lamb ihn in Ihrem Namen in Empfang genommen hat. Sie hat diese großartige Rede darüber gehalten, dass der Zusammenhalt der Häuser viel wichtiger ist als Hausrivalität."

"Es _ist_ viel wichtiger", sagt Jean und nimmt ein wenig Farbe an. „Ich habe nur hervorgehoben, dass es Zauberer und Hexen aus allen Häusern und sogar verschiedenen Nationen und Kulturen benötigt hat, um Lord Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Es hat Teamwork erfordert."

"Sie hat darauf hingewiesen, dass es in Teamwork kein "Ich" gibt", quiekt Filius.

Jetzt errötet Jean wirklich. Sie sieht mich verlegen an.

"Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, etwas vorzubereiten, deshalb habe ich frei von der Leber weg gesprochen", sagt sie. „Ich hätte es besser machen können, wenn ich genügend Zeit gehabt hätte."

"Es gab ein paar verärgerte Studenten", sagt Minerva in einem vertraulichen Flüsterton. „Sie kamen aus allen Häusern, nicht nur aus eurem. Insgesamt war die Resonanz positiv."

"Wie lief es im Hogwarts Express?", fragt Albus leise.

"Ein paar wenige Fluchunfälle", antwortet Minerva in ihrer gedämpften Stimme. „Da die Lehrer an Bord waren, blieb alles unter Kontrolle."

"Es wäre viel, viel schlimmer gewesen, wenn die Lehrer nicht anwesend gewesen wären", entgegne ich vertraulich.

"Die Stimmung ist gereizt", sagt Minerva, noch immer flüsternd. „Die Schüler, die Familienmitglieder auf der falschen Seite der Schlacht hatten, wurden zu Zielscheiben. Ich bin erleichtert, dass sie jetzt alle bei ihren Familien sind und wir den ganzen Sommer haben, damit sich die Gemüter abkühlen."

"Habt ihr euch entschieden, wann wir eine angemessene Gedenkfeier für Rolanda abhalten werden?", fragt Albus.

"Wir dachten, wir halten unsere Schuljahresabschlussteeparty in ein paar Wochen ab, wenn ihr beide mit dabei sein könnt", antwortet Minerva. „Da du nicht nach Hogwarts kommen darfst, hat Aurora ihr Haus für das Ereignis angeboten. Das Kollegium ist sich einig, dass wir den Schulrat um Zustimmung bitten sollten, ihr zu Ehren den Quidditchpokal nach ihr zu benennen."

"Ich glaube, darüber würde sich Rolanda freuen", kommentiere ich. Eine angemessene Gedenkfeier für Rolanda würde saufen, raues Lachen und das Erzählen vieler dreckiger Geschichten beinhalten. Ich werde den alten Drachen vermissen. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit haben ihre Geschichten mich dazu gebracht, meinen Tee durch meine Nase zu inhalieren, um ihn nicht vor Lachen auszuspuken. Ihr hat es sehr viel Vergnügen bereitet, mich zu schockieren, was nicht leicht bei einem ehemaligen Todesser ist.

Colin Creevy nimmt seine Kamera hoch, um Fotos zu schießen.

Albus schleicht sich zu mir und spricht leise, damit nur Minerva und ich es hören können.

"Ich verstehe dein Widerstreben, die Kapuze abzunehmen und Gegenstand einer genauen Betrachtung zu werden, die deine glänzende Rübe auf jeden Fall auf sich ziehen wird. Denk daran, dass das Zaubergamot nächste Woche seine Anhörungen beginnen wird und bis dahin dein Haar wieder nachgewachsen ist. Es könnte in deinem besten Interesse sein, jetzt ein Foto zu erlauben, das ein Teil des Preises zeigt, den du für deine Teilnahme an dem Krieg bezahlen musstest. Niemand von uns hat irgendjemanden erlaubt, innerhalb von Malfoy Manor Fotos zu schießen, aufgrund des Zustandes, in dem du und Madame Malfoy sich befunden haben. Es wird Zeugenaussagen über die Verletzungen, die ihr beide durch die Hände von Ima LeDrox erhalten habt, geben, aber es gibt nichts besseres, als ein Foto, um darauf hinzuweisen."

So sehr ich die Idee einer öffentlichen zur Schaustellung um den Preis meiner eigenen Würde auch verabscheue, hat Albus ein Argument angebracht, das ich überdenken muss. Ich hege nicht den Wunsch, dass meine Tätigkeiten der letzten Jahre in einer Weise verdreht werden, die mich eventuell nach Askaban bringen könnte oder mich anderen Bestrafungen aussetzt. Ich habe gerade meine Freiheit erlangt, kein Doppelleben mehr zu führen und ich möchte meine Zukunft in meinen eigenen Händen haben. Ich habe Hermine und eine Zukunft, für die es sich lohnt, zu leben.

Albus war immer ein Meister der Manipulation der Medien. Nur in der Zeit, in der er sich mit Fudge mit Händen und Füssen bekämpft hat, war der Tagesprophet nicht unter Albus' Fittiche.

Vielleicht ist das Ganze ein Bild wert. In meinem Bademantel zu sitzen, mich erholend, offensichtlich in einem Flur im St. Mungo. Es würde einen wichtigen Standpunkt darlegen.

Jeder, der mich kennt, wird wissen, dass ich gegen ein Foto von mir, egal in welchen Umständen, abgeneigt wäre. Aufgrund meiner momentanen physischen Verfassung möchte ich lieber nicht verletzlich wirken. Wie auch immer, Verletzlichkeit könnte mir Pluspunkte beim Zaubergamot einbringen.

Das ist für niemanden, den ich kenne. Das ist für die Allgemeinheit und eine Gruppe Politiker.

Wen versuche ich zu täuschen? Ich habe fast zwanzig Jahre Zaubertränke in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Praktisch jede britische Hexe und jeder Zauberer im Alter von fünfunddreißig bis elf war mein Schüler. Alle anderen britischen Hexen und Zauberer haben ihnen zugehört, wenn sie sich darüber beschwert haben, mich als Lehrer zu haben.

Fast ganz Zauberer-Großbritannien kennt mich. Wenn nicht persönlich, dann durch meinen Ruf.

Ich bin bekannt dafür, übellaunig zu sein. Stur. Starrsinnig. Ich bevorzuge Schatten gegenüber dem hellen Scheinwerferlicht.

Ich bin gern dramatisch. Ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt, damit meine Roben sich aufbauschen, wenn ich gehe.

Kahlköpfig ist dramatisch. Erschreckend. Es verdeutlicht, dass ich schwer verletzt wurde. Hermine und Ellen haben gesagt, dass mein Kopf nicht merkwürdig geformt ist. Hermine hat sogar angedeutet, dass es attraktiv sein könnte.

Das ist meine Entscheidung. Ein Foto. Vielleicht zwei. Absolut nur für den Zweck, alles richtig darzustellen.

Ich greife hoch und ziehe die Kapuze zurück.

Die Unterhaltung um mich herum verstummt.

Albus lächelt. Minerva schaut erschrocken. Jean zwinkert. Draco versteckt ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand. Zabini schaut mich bauernschlau an. Filius und Pomona sehen mich überrascht an.

Es ist eine Slytherinentscheidung. Ich liebe es so sehr, ein Slytherin zu sein.

"Wow, Professor", sagt Creevy beeindruckt. „Sie sehen abgefahren scharf aus."

"Also, lasst es uns hinter uns bringen", verkünde ich. „So sehr es mich freut zu sehen, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hat, ist es ein Krankenhaus und wir stören die Ruhe."

Wir stellen uns auf. Albus verschwindet vorsichtig von der Bildfläche und stellt sich zu Draco, Mike Lamb, Miss Schuler und ihre Bewacherin.

Ich sitze im Stuhl vor der Gruppe. Minerva steht neben mir, hält den Hauspokal. Die anderen stellen sich hinter und neben uns auf. Ich halte meine Hände hoch und wir halten den Hauspokal zusammen. Ich glaube, mein Gesichtsausdruck ist passend ernst und fast ein wenig grimmig.

Ein Blitz. Ein zweiter Blitz, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass eines der Fotos akzeptabel ist.

So. Ich habe mich den lüsternen Interessen der Masse lange genug ausgesetzt. Ein Foto sollte ausreichen, um den Level meiner Verletzung zu verdeutlichen. Ein neu gewachsenes Gesicht und eine neue gewachsene Kopfhaut, makellos und haarlos.

Ich ziehe die Kapuze zurück über meinen Kopf.

* * *

"Madame Malfoy zeigt konstante Besserung", verkündet Ellen, winkt verabschiedend der Hogwartsdelegation zu, als diese sich entfernt. Nur Albus, Minerva und Jean bleiben. Draco, Anita und ihre Begleitung haben sich auf den Weg zum Malfoy-Stadthaus in London gemacht. Lucius ist noch immer bei Narzissa.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich dankbar bin, dass Ellen sie fortgeschickt hat. Ich bin müde und war schon davor, allen zu sagen, dass sie gehen sollen, damit ich mich ausruhen kann. Ich glaube, ich sollte zu meinem Bett zurückkehren und schlafen.

"Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten", sagt Minerva. „Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht dort gewesen bin, aber was ihr passiert ist und was dir passiert ist, junger Mann, klang zutiefst erschreckend."

"War es", bestätigt Jean und ihr Gesicht verdunkelt sich.

Minerva dreht sich zu Albus.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn du beschließt, in den Ruhestand zu gehen und mir dafür nur drei Minuten Vorwarnung gibst, werde ich dich verhexen", sagt sie und gibt Albus mit Nachdruck einen Klaps auf den Arm.

"Die Ereignisse sind ziemlich schnell passiert", sagt Albus und klingt nicht so, als wolle er sich entschuldigen. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, es mit jemandem zu besprechen, als Amelia Bones hereingestürmt kam. Wenn du denkst, dass du wütend auf mich bist, sprich mit Poppy."

"Habe ich und es ist der einzige Grund, warum ich dir keinen Heuler geschickt habe, gefolgt von einem persönlichen Besuch", entgegnet Minerva. „Sie ist wütend genug für uns beide."

"Sie ist nicht bereit, aufzuhören", sagt Albus. „Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie einen ehrbaren Mann aus mir macht und ich kann ein Haus in Hogsmeade nehmen, damit sie in der Nähe der Schule sein wird."

"Nimm das Haus in Hogsmeade trotzdem", schlägt Minerva schniefend vor. „Wenn sie nicht bereit ist, in den Ruhestand zu gehen, bin ich mir sicher, wird sie mit dir Zeit verbringen, wenn sie kann."

"Hätte sie vor fünfzig Jahren heiraten sollen", murmelt Albus vor sich hin. „Würde den ganzen Ärger jetzt nicht haben."

Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht abgeneigt, Albus neues kompliziertes Leben zu begrüßen. Merlin weiß, er hat mein Leben viele Male verkompliziert.

"Die Schwierigkeiten deines Privatlebens beiseite", winkt Minerva ab, „ich muss eine Schule leiten und ich muss zurück, um die Jahresberichte zu ende zu bringen."

"Ich werde das nicht so bald vermissen", merkt Albus an, sich hämisch freuend.

"Humpf", erwidert Minerva irritiert.

"Wo ist Hermine?", fragt Jean in einem nicht zu geschmeidigem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Hermine und Molly sind im Hauptquartier", sagt Ellen. „Sie reinigen es und stocken den Lebensmittelvorrat wieder auf, damit Severus das St. Mungo verlassen und dort für eine oder zwei Wochen bleiben kann, bis er sich wieder vollständig erholt hat."

"Wirklich?", sagt Jean neugierig. "Warum kümmert sich Dobby nicht darum?"

"Harry hat Dobby überredet, zuzustimmen, von Draco vorübergehend angestellt zu werden", erklärt Albus. „Draco hat ihn angestellt, um zwischen den Malfoy Hauselfen und dem Ministerium zu vermitteln, da das Malfoy Manor als Tatort angesehen wird. Weil Dobby ein freier Elf ist, ist er es gewohnter, selbst über seine eigenen Tätigkeiten zu entscheiden, ohne die Anweisungen von einem Herren."

"Pudding, der Hauself, der die Aufsicht über die Hauselfen im Manor hatte, wurde von LeDrox getötet, als er versuchte, Narzissa zu verstecken", erkläre ich. „Da Lucius nicht zum Manor zurückgekehrt ist, seit Narzissa hierher gebracht wurde, war die Rangfolge der Hauselfennachfolge nicht geklärt und anscheinend sind die Dinge in Unordnung geraten. Draco hat Dobby mehr oder weniger die Führung übertragen. Wenn Lucius wieder zum Manor zurückkehren kann, wird er die Dinge neu ordnen, wie es ihm passt und Dobby wird wieder zu seiner Anstellung beim Orden zurückkommen."

"Dobby war mal ein Malfoy-Hauself, oder?", fragt Ellen.

"Lucius hat ihn versehentlich befreit, als Harry ihn ausgetrickst hat, Dobby eine Socke zu geben", verkündet Albus stolz. „Es war eine von Harrys klugen Listen."

"Und das hat ihm einen Ein-Elf-Fanclub fürs Leben gebracht", ergänzt Minerva glucksend.

"Habt ihr gehört, dass sie Nagini gefunden haben?" fragt Ellen.

"Haben sie?", fragt Minerva überrascht.

"Sie wurde in einer Höhle auf dem Gelände im südlichen Teil des Manors aufgespürt", antwortet Albus. „Sie hat einen Verdauungsschlaf abgehalten."

"Ich habe mich gefreut, als Harry heute am frühen Morgen zu mir kam, um es mir persönlich zu sagen", kommentiert Ellen. „Anscheinend war Regina Woldscott, meine ehemalige Abteilungssekretärin und geheime Todesserin, das auserwählte menschliche Opfer für Montagnacht. Sie führten bei der Schlange eine Analyse durch und haben den Inhalt in ihrem Verdauungstrakt identifiziert."

"Sie haben hoffentlich die Schlange in dem Prozess nicht getötet", sagt Jean alarmiert. „Wir brauchen ihr Gift, um Voldemort am Leben zu halten."

"Nagini lebt und es geht ihr gut", versichere ich ihr. „Potter sagt, dass sie die Verdauung abwarten werden und was immer herausgekommen wird, wird als menschliche Überreste angesehen und begraben werden."

"Das ist das Widerlichste, was ich jemals gehört habe", sagt Minerva entsetzt.

"Sie können es nicht riskieren, Nagini zu verletzen, in dem sie das, was auch immer übrig bleibt, unverdaut magisch herausholen", sagt Ellen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „So gruselig wie die ganze Vorstellung ist, Voldemort hat Naginis Gift über Jahre eingenommen, um sich am Leben zu halten. Wir brauchen diese Schlange, um seine Hülle zu erhalten, bis wir eine Möglichkeit finden, seinen unsterblichen Kern zu töten. Ansonsten wird er wieder entkommen und wir werden das Ganze in ein paar Jahren wieder durchstehen müssen."

"Ich kann den Grund hinter dieser Entscheidung verstehen", erwidert Minerva, ihre Hand an ihrer Kehle. „Es macht es aber nicht weniger ekelhaft."

Wir alle nicken in stiller Zustimmung.

Ellen betrachtet mich eingehend.

"Du bist schon seit dem frühen Morgen wach", sagt Ellen und schaut mich mit ihrem besten _Ich bin die Heilerin und ich habe die Verantwortung_ Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich denke, du brauchst etwas Ruhe, bevor Hermine herkommt, um dich mit ins Hauptquartier zu nehmen."

"Dieses Mal bin ich nicht dazu geneigt, über das Thema zu debattieren", stimme ich müde zu. „Da ich es kaum erwarten kann, diese feine Einrichtung zu verlassen, glaube ich, sollte ich deinen Anweisungen folgen."

Minerva beobachtet das mit großer Aufmerksamkeit.

"Also, alles, was ich tun muss, ist Severus zu erschöpfen und er wird ohne zu diskutieren gehorchen?", sagt sie neckisch. „Das ist gut zu wissen."

"Während ihr alle auf meine Kosten lacht", kommentiere ich in einem entscheidenden, über allem stehenden Ton, „werde ich gehen und ein Nickerchen machen."

Ich erhebe mich, um in mein Krankenzimmer zurückzukehren. Sehr zu meinem Missfallen sehen mich alle wieder sehr liebevoll an. Wenn ich mich wieder ganz ich selbst fühle, muss ich meine Stellung unter meinen Freunden und Kollegen wieder herstellen, damit sie nicht denken, ich wäre weich oder so etwas geworden.

* * *

Durch das Nickerchen erfrischt fühlend, suche ich nach etwas zum Lesen.

Da mir die medizinischen Magazine, die Ellen mir geliehen hat, ausgegangen sind, finde ich mich beim Lesen von Albus' Ausgabe von _Sinn und Sinnlichkeit_ wieder, die er in meinem Zimmer zurückgelassen hat.

Wie können Menschen diesen romantischen Unsinn lesen? Oberst Brandon scheint der einzige mit jeglicher Vernunft unter diesen Charakteren zu sein, ungeachtet des Titels. Ich schlage das Buch mit einem Schnauben zu und wühle mich durch den Stapel an Magazinen, um zu sehen, welches es wert ist, ein zweites Mal gelesen zu werden.

An der Tür ertönt ein sanftes Klopfen. Ich hoffe, es ist Hermine.

"Herein", rufe ich.

Limnoreia steckt ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

"Können Jean und ich hereinkommen?", fragt sie.

"Natürlich", erwidere ich, lege das medizinische Magazin in der Hoffnung auf ein gutes Gespräch beiseite.

"Albus ist gegangen, um sich Häuser in Hogsmeade anzusehen", sagt Ellen, Limnoreia in das Zimmer folgend und die Tür hinter sich schließend.

"Roger und ich haben im Moment Wachdienst und ich dachte, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit ist, mit dir ohne Zuhörer zu sprechen", sagt Limnoreia.

"Ist etwas passiert?", frage ich und bin aufgrund ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke besorgt.

"Nicht genau", sagt Jean. "Wir dachten nur, wir sollten dir etwas erzählen, bevor es ein anderer macht."

Ich glaube, meine Mimik ist ziemlich alarmiert, weil die zwei Frauen sich ansehen und zu überlegen scheinen, wer als erstes sprechen sollte.

"Es geht darum, als du verletzt wurdest. Du wurdest so schwer verletzt", sagt Limnoreia und schaut gequält.

"Ich muss wie eine Kreatur aus einem Albtraum ausgesehen haben, mit der Haut von meinem Kopf geschält", kommentiere ich, um sie zu beruhigen.

Ich bin nicht beleidigt, wenn sie den Anblick widerlich gefunden haben. Ich würde solch einen Anblick bei jemandem, den ich kenne, erschütternd finden. Diese zwei Frauen sind meine Freundinnen und ich bin berührt, dass sie wegen mir beunruhigt sind.

"Hast du", sagt Jean und setzt sich neben mich. Limnoreia setzt sich auf die andere Seite.

"Ellen hatte zu der Zeit alle Hände voll zu tun", sagt Limnoreia und verzieht das Gesicht. „Wortwörtlich. Der Virgo Curato hatte begonnen, bei Madame Malfoy zu wirken und Ellen hat versucht sicherzustellen, dass ihre Organe wieder korrekt in ihren Bauch zurückkehren, ohne Schmutz oder Glas dabei."

Beide Frauen sehen grün aus, als sie sich daran erinnern.

Jean schluckt und fasst sich.

"Du hast auch Hilfe gebraucht", sagt sie. „Ellen hat deinen Kopf und Hals in einen Blasenzauber eingehüllt, um ihn zu unterstützen und nicht in Kontakt mit dem Fußboden oder einem von uns kommen zu lassen. Sie hat das offen gelegte Gewebe dekontaminiert und konnte nicht riskieren, dass irgendwelcher Schmutz hineinkommt."

"Dein Kopf lag auf Jeans Schoß, als sie bemerkt haben, dass du Schnitte in deinem Rücken, an deinen Armen und Beinen hattest, von dem zersprungenen Glas des Wintergartens", sagt Limnoreia.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Glassplitter hinten an deinem Hals herausgestoßen wurden", sagt Jean. „Wir waren besorgt, dass das Glas aus deiner Haut herausspringt, in deiner Kleidung hängen bleibt und dich erneut schneidet. Wir haben Ellen gefragt, was wir tun müssen."

"Zu der Zeit war der Raum gefüllt mit Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern", ergänzt Limnoreia. „Dobby war anwesend, versuchte zu helfen. Wir haben ihn Decken und Handtücher von den Malfoy Hauselfen bringen lassen."

"Ellen hat gesagt, dass wir deine Kleidung entfernen sollten, damit wir das Glas von der Haut wegbekommen, wenn es herausschießt", gibt Jean zu. „Ich habe deine Kleidungsstücke verschwinden lassen."

Ich glaube, ich habe meine Fassung bewahrt und meinen Gesichtsausdruck davon abgehalten, meinen Schock zu zeigen.

"Wir dachten, es wäre besser, dass Jean und ich deine Haut begutachten, als jemand total fremdes", ergänzt Limnoreia.

"Dobby hat die Decken und Handtücher sofort gebracht und wir haben alles Wichtige verdeckt", sagt Jean. „Ich habe überall, wo ich hinkam, das Glas herausgezogen, was vor allem an deinem Rücken und deinen Armen war."

"Ich habe das Glas unterhalb deiner Hüfte herausbekommen", bekundet Limnoreia, ihre Wangen färben sich rosa.

Mein Gesicht fühlt sich warm an und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich erröte.

"Wir waren sehr vorsichtig", versichert Jean und tätschelt meine Hand. „Niemand hatte freie Sicht."

Ich frage mich, ob das Erröten die Spitze meines kahlen Kopfes erreicht? Ich muss jetzt feuerrot angelaufen sein.

"Wenn es irgendwie hilft", sagt Limnoreia, "Jean und ich sind uns einig, dass du einen sehr netten Hintern hast."

"Was die anderen Bereiche angeht", verkündet Jean. „Hermine ist ein sehr glückliches Mädchen."

Die zwei Frauen nicken weise in Einklang.

Mein Erröten muss sich zu meinen Zehen ausgebreitet haben.

Ich kann hier nicht in schockierter Stille sitzen.

Sie haben meine intimen Bereiche gesehen. Zwei meiner Freunde, die zufällig Frauen sind, haben mein dünnes, nacktes Selbst gesehen, inklusive meiner intimen Bereiche.

Sie scheinen davon überzeugt, dass meine intimen Bereiche irgendwie außergewöhnlich sind, wenn sie denken, dass Hermine ein glückliches Mädchen ist.

Sie sehen mich an, als ob sie erwarten, dass ich losschreie.

Sie verdienen mehr als das.

Ich reiße mich zusammen und zermartere mir das Gehirn für eine angemessene Antwort.

"Ihr habt mir geholfen, als ich Hilfe gebraucht habe", beginne ich langsam. „Ich habe nichts daran auszusetzen, dass ihr euch um mich und meine Würde gekümmert habt, so gut ihr es unter den Umständen tun konntet. Ich schätze es, dass ihr es Fremden nicht erlaubt habt, sich um mich zu kümmern, die nicht umsichtig gewesen wären und vielleicht meine intimen Bereiche für alle sichtbar gemacht hätten."

Wir drei atmen alle gemeinsam erleichtert aus.

Ich kann damit leben, dass Jean und Limnoreia mich nackt gesehen und meine Haut gereinigt haben. Es ist viel annehmbarer, als wenn Potter oder ein anderer Freiwilliger das getan hätte.

"Du bist nicht wütend?", fragt Jean, nur um sicher zu gehen.

"Nein", erwidere ich. "Wenn überhaupt bin ich dankbar."

Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geklärt und es wird nie wieder zum Thema werden. Ich mag die Erfahrung des Rotwerdens überhaupt nicht.

"In diesem Fall", sagt Jean und sieht mich genau an.

"In diesem Fall, was?", frage ich misstrauisch.

"Ich lüge Hermine seit Tagen an", sagt Jean. Sie nickt Limnoreia zu, die ebenfalls nickt. „Wir beide haben es. Wir haben ihr erzählt, dass du nicht so schlimm ausgesehen hast, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Ich habe ihr zweimal gesagt, dass die Todesser, deren Gesichter durch den Klatsch-Sauger eingedrückt wurden, viel schlimmer als du ausgesehen haben. Das ist eine glatte Lüge und ich bin froh, dass sie keine Legilimentikerin ist."

"Sie waren tot", sagt Limnoreia, die Worte brechen hervor. „Du warst am Leben und dein Gesicht war eine blutige Masse und überall war Blut."

"Meine Roben waren durchtränkt mit deinem Blut, bevor es vorüber war", flüstert Jean.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich kann nichts für meine schaurige Erscheinung.

"Wir beide hatten Albträume darüber", sagt Jean. „Die ganze Sache ist nicht deine Schuld und wir möchten nicht, dass du dich schuldig fühlst."

"Es tut mir leid", unterbreche ich, „aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich da helfen kann. Traumloser Schlaf ist gelegentlich hilfreich, aber man kann abhängig werden."

Limnoreia legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

"Es hat sehr viel geholfen, als wir dich ohne die Bandagen gesehen haben, nachdem deine Haut sich regeneriert hatte", sagt sie. „Deine Haut ist jetzt absolut makellos. Du hast nirgends ein Anzeichen auf deinem Kopf oder an deinem Hals, das zeigt, wie schwer du verletzt worden bist."

"Wir möchten deinen Kopf berühren", sagt Jean und klingt fast verzweifelt. „Ich habe deinen verstümmelten Kopf in meinen Händen gehalten und Virgo Curato in das, was von deinen Mund übrig gewesen ist, eingeflößt. Das ist die Erinnerung, die ich ersetzen muss. Ich möchte meine Hände über deinen schönen, kahlen Kopf gleiten lassen und diese wundervolle, neue, gesunde Haut fühlen."

Ich bin sprachlos.

Ich kann gut glauben, dass ich zuvor bei anderen Leuten Albträume verursacht habe. Sicher könnten meine Schüler das bestätigen. Aber diese zwei Frauen sind Kolleginnen. Auch wenn ich Jean durch unseren Aufenthalt als Schüler in Slytherin kenne, habe ich beide erst richtig kennengelernt, als jede Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat.

Sie sind Freunde. Wenn ich an sie denke, geschieht das mit Zuneigung. Das ist eine ziemlich seltene Erfahrung in meinem Leben.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ausgesehen habe, als Ima LeDrox die Haut von meinem Gesicht gezaubert hat. Ich weiß genug über menschliche Anatomie, um zu verstehen, dass es ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen sein muss. Wenn sie deswegen Albträume haben, die teilweise nachgelassen haben, weil sie mich mit neuer Gesichtshaut gesehen haben, bedeutet das ein Level an Zuneigung.

Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel Zuneigung erfahren. Solange es nicht übertrieben wird, macht es mir nichts aus. Es ist beruhigend zu sehen, dass ich in den Leben der Menschen, mit denen ich am meisten zu tun zu haben wünsche, einen Platz habe.

Beinhaltet das auch, Limnoreia und Jean zu erlauben, meinen kahlen Kopf zu streicheln?

Es kostet mich nichts, außer einen kurzen Augenblick meiner Würde. Wenn es sie beruhigt, dass ich wieder unversehrt bin, verschwinden vielleicht die Albträume. Ich schulde ihnen das.

Ich bemerke, wie ich nicke und die Kapuze von meinem Kopf ziehe.

Jean greift als erste hoch und legt sanft ihre Hand auf meine Stirn. Sie lächelt selbstversunken, als sie ihre Hand zu meinem Hinterkopf gleiten lässt. Es fühlt sich ziemlich beruhigend an.

"Es ist so weich", sagt sie sanft.

"Ist es", sagt Limnoreia, fährt mit ihrer Hand von meinem Ohr zu meinem Kinn. „Es ist, als ob keine Poren vorhanden sind.

"Diese Haut hat nicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre über dampfenden Kesseln voll Merlin weiß was gebeugt verbracht", witzelt Jean, hinter meinem Ohr verharrend.

"Hast du dich entschieden, ob du dein Haar wieder wachsen lässt?", fragt Limnoreia und fährt mit ihrem Daumen meine Kinnlinie entlang.

"Ellen hat gesagt, dass sie nächste Woche mein Haarwachstum beschleunigen will", erwidere ich.

"Fühlt sich dein Kopf in der Form kalt an?", fragt Jean.

"Ja, manchmal", antworte ich nachdenklich. „Es wäre in den Kerkern in Hogwarts mehr ein Problem als hier."

An der Tür ertönt ein Klopfen und Ellen tritt ein, bevor ich antworten kann. Sie sieht mich, wie ich zwischen Limnoreia und Jean sitze, mein Kopf gestreichelt und untersucht wird und beginnt zu lachen. Sie schließt die Tür schnell hinter sich.

"Also, sie haben dich überredet?", sagt sie und grinst weit.

"Sie haben gesagt, dass sie sich dadurch besser fühlen", entgegne ich mit großer Würde.

Zu der Zeit sitzen Limnoreia und Jean mit ihren Händen sittsam in ihren Schößen gefaltet da. Jean hat einen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich erkenne. Sie hat ihn gewöhnlich, wenn sie mich überredet oder dazu gebracht hat, etwas zu tun, was ich für gewöhnlich nicht tun würde.

Sie hat mich.

"Es war sehr freundlich von dir", sagt Ellen grinsend.

"Ich bin renommiert für Freundlichkeit", kommentiere ich mit einem gleichartigen Grinsen.

"Jetzt, da ich das Liebesfest unterbrochen habe", sagt Ellen, "möchte ich euch alle warnen, dass Percy Weasley hier ist, um Vorladungen für die Anhörungen vor dem Zaubergamot auszuhändigen. Er hat Roger als erstes entdeckt, was keine Überraschung ist, da er im Flur steht. Ich kann ihn nicht draußen lassen, aber ich kann dem Zaubergamot dahingehend widersprechen, wie bald du oder Narzissa zur Anhörung erscheinen könnt. Ich kann Lucius oder Draco nicht mehr helfen, sobald Narzissa sich nicht mehr im kritischen Stadium befindet, was morgen oder Sonntag soweit sein dürfte."

An der Tür ertönt ein viel formelleres Klopfen, welches wir alle Percy Weasley zuordnen, unerträglicher Bürokrat. Ich ziehe die Kapuze zurück über meinen Kopf.

Ellen öffnet die Tür. Wie erwartet, ist es der spießige Weasley. Er schaut überrascht bei dem Anblick meines Zimmers, belegt von mir selbst und drei Frauen. Er räuspert sich und wühlt durch eine Reihe von Umschlägen.

"Ich vermute, Sie wissen alle, warum ich hier bin. Ich werde mit Madame Lamb beginnen", sagt er und hält formell einen Umschlag mit ihrem Namen hoch.

Jean nimmt ihn gnädig an.

"Ms. Lovegood", sagt Weasley und dreht sich zu Limnoreia mit ihrem Umschlag.

Limnoreia nimmt ihn vorsichtig, als wenn er eine frisch geschlüpfte Acromantula hält.

"Professor Snape", sagt er und hält mir meinen Umschlag entgegen.

Ich nehme ihn mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich breche das Siegel, um ihn zu öffnen. Die Anhörung ist für den 29. Juni festgesetzt, was in vier Tagen ist. Ich gebe ihn Ellen.

"Das geht nicht", verkündet Ellen, benutzt erneut ihren besten _Ich habe die Aufsicht_ Ton. „Professor Snape wird nicht ausreichend genesen sein, um vor dem Zaubergamot am 29. Juni zu erscheinen."

"Wenn er einen Schwebestuhl oder andere Hilfsmittel benötigt", erwidert Weasley hochmütig, "sind wir sicher bereit, das zur Verfügung zu stellen."

"Nicht akzeptabel", faucht Ellen. "Falls es Ihnen nicht bewusst ist, erholt sich Professor Snape von dem Abzug der Haut an seinem Kopf und Hals, einer tiefen Wunde an der Schulter und er war übersät von Hunderten von Glassplittern. Dank des Vorhandenseins eines einzigartigen, mächtigen Heiltrankes, erholt er sich, ist jedoch geschwächt. Ich werde seine Genesung nicht aufs Spiel setzen, weil es dem Zaubergamot an Geduld und Rücksicht einem Kriegshelden gegenüber fehlt."

Ich erlaube mir, mit Mattigkeit krumm da zu sitzen.

Limnoreia schaut besorgt. Jean unterdrückt ein Lachen. Percy ist blass.

Ich vermute, einen Ohnmachtsanfall zu haben, wäre des Guten zu viel.

Percy sieht mich an, als ob ich jeden Moment vorn überkippen würde.

"Wie bald, denken Sie, wäre angebracht, Heilerin Smith?", fragt er und klingt gebührend bestürzt.

"7. Juli, frühestens", verkündet sie. "Selbst dann behalte ich mir das Recht vor, die Vorladung zu überstimmen, wenn ich denke, dass er aus medizinischer Sicht nicht fit ist, so bald verhört zu werden."

Ich glaube, bis dahin werde ich ziemlich von der Genesung gelangweilt und fähig sein, mich vor dem Zaubergamot zu behaupten.

"Natürlich, Heilerin Smith", erwidert Weasley. „Ich werde die Vorladungen überarbeiten und Professor Snape zustellen, wenn er entlassen und wieder zu Hause ist."

In dem Fall könnte ich mir überlegen, den Sommer im Hauptquartier zu verbringen. Es gibt nichts Besseres als den Fidelius, um mir die Auftragsjungs des Zaubergamot vom Hals zu halten. Vorausgesetzt ich habe bis dahin wieder Haare.

"Das geht in Ordnung", sage ich und hebe eine schwache Hand. „Ich hoffe, fast vollständig genesen zu sein, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre."

Ich widerstehe, Ellen in die Augen zu sehen. Sie weiß verdammt gut, dass ich mit Mr. Weasley spiele.

"Ich hoffe es, Sir", sagt Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley", sage ich und hebe meinen Kopf. Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass es etwas gibt, das ich nicht gesagt habe.

Er sieht mich aufmerksam an.

"Sie sind das erste Mitglied Ihrer Familie, das ich seit der Schlacht gesehen habe", erkläre ich aufrichtig. „Bitte, richten Sie Ihrer Familie mein Beileid zum Verlust Ihres Bruders aus. Sein Opfer ist einer der Gründe, warum ich jetzt am Leben bin."

Plötzlich ist der ölige Bürokrat verschwunden und der trauernde, ältere Bruder hat seinen Platz eingenommen. Percys Augen füllen sich und er blinzelt ein paar Mal. Er nimmt ein Taschentuch heraus und wischt sich seine Augen.

"Danke, Professor", sagt er, wirklich traurig. „Ich werde es an meine Eltern und den Rest der Familie weitergeben. Ich weiß, dass sie alle hoffen, dass Sie sich vollständig erholen."

Er endet, in dem er Ellen eine Vorladung aushändigt, die sie in einer ziemlich sachlichen Weise annimmt. Sie bietet an, ihn zu Lucius Malfoy zu begleiten.

Ich seufze und lehne mich im Stuhl zurück, plötzlich wieder erschöpft. Ich fühle mich alt.

* * *

"Ich habe entschieden", verkündet Lucius, "dass wir Adrian Puceys Leiche zu uns nehmen und ihn in unserem Familiengrab beerdigen werden. Er hat sein Leben gegeben, um meine Familie zu retten und wir werden uns um seine letzte Ruhe kümmern. Dumbledore mag seine Schwester kontaktieren und ihr anbieten, bei uns zu leben. Sie wird den Schutz unserer Familie genießen, da ihre eigene sie verstoßen hat. Sie wird wie eine Tochter des Hauses behandelt werden. Seine Familie sind Narren und entehren sich selbst durch ihre eigene Dummheit."

"Ich denke, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee", sagt Draco und beobachtet seine Mutter. „Wir schulden es Adrian, vor allem weil seine Familie ihn und seine Schwester verstoßen hat."

"Es wird zweifellos hervorheben, wo die familiären Loyalitäten liegen", ergänze ich.

Narzissa schläft friedlich. Ihre Wangen sind ein wenig rosa und sie sieht viel mehr wie sie selbst aus. Ellen denkt, dass sie irgendwann in den nächsten sechsunddreißig Stunden ihre Heilung abschließen wird.

"Ich möchte, dass du den Kontakt zum Ministerium heute Nachmittag aufnimmst", weist Lucius Draco an. „Dumbledore wird morgen für den Wachdienst zurück sein. Ich werde dann mit ihm über Miss Pucey sprechen." Lucius schüttelt seinen blonden Schopf. „Das Universum wurde wirklich auf den Kopf gestellt. Albus Dumbledore sitzt regelmäßig vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer meiner Frau, um die Malfoy-Familie zu beschützen."

"Die Schulden diesbezüglich steigen", kommentiert Draco.

"Er hat jetzt die Zeit, seit er im Ruhestand ist", versichere ich ihnen. „Er hat zweifellos den Ruf, der jeden flüchtigen Todesser fernhalten wird."

"Wie ist die Lage auf dem Manor?", fragt Lucius.

"Uns ist es für mindestens eine weitere Woche nicht gestattet, zurückzukehren ", sagt Draco. „Das Londoner Haus ist bereit für Mutter, sobald wir sie nach Hause bringen können."

"Miss Schuler scheint eine nette junge Frau zu sein", merke ich an, in der Hoffnung, von Lucius eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

"Ja, ist sie", sagt Lucius müde. „Ich bin froh, dass sie und ihre Beschützerin zugestimmt haben, im Stadthaus zu bleiben. Es ist auf jeden Fall sicherer als jedes Hotel."

"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass Ms. Takahashi und Ms. Jones wahrscheinlich alle Banne analysiert haben, bis wir nach Hause kommen", weist Draco hin.

"Ich würde das gleiche tun, wenn unserer Situation umgekehrt wäre", sagt Lucius abwehrend. „Sie können die Familienbanne nicht berühren."

"Sie werden keine Banne herabsenken", stellt Draco klar. „Wenn überhaupt werden sie anbieten, welche zu ergänzen."

"Niemand außerhalb der Familie wird unsere Banne erweitern", sagt Lucius mit Nachdruck.

Draco erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl und hockt sich vor seinen Vater. Lucius sieht ihn überrascht an.

"Dad, warum gehst du nicht ins Stadthaus und schläfst etwas?", sagt er. „Du warst vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag hier und du bist todmüde. Ich werde hier bleiben. Professor Littlehorse und Limnoreia Lovegood halten Wache. Mit uns dreien und den Auroren am Ende des Ganges können wir Mutter beschützen. Eine anständige Mahlzeit und etwas Schlaf in deinem eigenen Bett würden dir mehr als gut tun."

Lucius lächelt Draco an, diese Art von Blick in seinen Augen, der mich daran erinnert, warum dies alles hier es wert gewesen ist. In dieser Familie ist so viel Liebe.

"Ich schätze dein Angebot, Sohn", sagt Lucius und tätschelt Dracos Arm. „Ich werde dieses Krankenhaus erst verlassen, wenn ich deine Mutter mit nach Hause nehmen kann."

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Ellen, in den Raum fegend ohne anzuklopfen, „werden Sie sehr bald gehen."

Wir drei stehen sofort, Zauberstäbe bereit.

"Es ist nicht solch eine Art der Bedrohung", sagt Ellen, "aber es wurde mehr als deutlich, dass Madame Malfoy hier nicht sicher ist und es ist zwingend notwendig, dass sie dort hingebracht wird, wo sie es ist."

"Was ist passiert?", fragt Lucius, sein Kinn arbeitet in einer Weise, die seine Besorgnis verdeutlicht.

"Heute Morgen hat das St. Mungo eine Lieferung des Nährstofftrankes entgegen genommen, den wir Ihrer Frau geben", erklärt Ellen. „Als spezielle Vorsichtsmaßnahme wird jeder Trank, bevor er an Madame Malfoy weiter gegeben wird, von mir und mindestens zwei weiteren, vertrauenswürdigem medizinischem Personal in der Fluchumkehrabteilung überprüft. Nur wenn wir alle zustimmen, wird er an Ihre Frau weiter gegeben und nur durch einen von uns. Dieser Satz war vergiftet. Ich muss annehmen, dass es bewusst getan wurde, in der Hoffnung, Ihre Frau zu töten."

"Mit was war er vergiftet?", frage ich und packe wütend meinen Zauberstab.

"Verwünschte Essenz von Rotkleeblüten", erwidert Ellen. „Der Fluch war subtil und wahrscheinlich hätte er bei keinem von uns besonderen Schaden angerichtet, wenn wir ihn getrunken hätten. Wie auch immer, in Madame Malfoys schwacher Verfassung, wäre es tödlich gewesen. Das bringt mich zu der Annahme, dass er speziell für sie vergiftet wurde."

"Sie müssen davon ausgegangen sein, dass du weniger vorsichtig bist als du es bist", kommentiere ich, aus der Fassung gebracht.

"Sie müssen erkannt haben, dass ein offener Angriff nicht funktioniert, aufgrund des durch den Orden bedingten hohen Standes an Schutzvorkehrungen", sagt Ellen. „Sie haben etwas Subtileres versucht. Wie auch immer, wir sind es gewohnt, in dieser Abteilung sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Menschen, die ausreichend verflucht wurden, um hierher zu kommen, sind oft Menschen, die Feinde haben. Unglücklicherweise ist der Rest des St. Mungo nicht so umsichtig. Madame Malfoy ist nicht die einzige Person in diesem Krankenhaus, der dieser Nährstofftrank gegeben worden wäre. Zum Glück haben wir das Problem entdeckt, bevor der Trank irgendjemandem verabreicht wurde."

"Dank Merlin dafür", sagt Lucius und schaut betroffen. „Wir müssen sofort Maßnahmen ergreifen, um meine Frau in unser Londoner Stadthaus zu bringen. Es ist die sicherste der Residenzen, die uns momentan zur Verfügung stehen." Er sieht Ellen an. „Werden Sie mit uns kommen?"

"Ich kann nicht jede Minute anwesend sein, bis sie aufwacht", sagt Ellen kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe einfach zu viele andere Patienten. Ich werde Poppy Pomfrey kontaktieren. Da das Schuljahr jetzt vorüber ist, ist sie eventuell bereit, die direkte Behandlung von Madame Malfoy zu übernehmen."

"Hermine oder ich werden jegliche Tränke zubereiten, die Narzissa brauchen wird", biete ich an.

"Ausgezeichnet", sagt Ellen. "Ich werde für Hermine eine Liste vorbereiten, die, nebenbei, im Flur wartet, um dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen", sagt sie und nickt mir zu. „Es ist auch sehr beruhigend, euch beide hier draußen und an einem sicheren Platz zu haben."

"Dad, wir sollten das Stadthaus, solange wir dort sind, unter den Fidelius stellen", sagt Draco, der aussieht, als ob er im Geist eine To Do Liste zusammenstellt.

"Daran hätte ich auch selbst denken müssen", sagt Lucius. „Jeder Todesser oder Sympathisant, der nicht bereits schon weiß, wo wir leben, wird versuchen, es herauszufinden. Wir brauchen einen Geheimniswahrer. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich Severus fragen", sagt er, während er mich ansieht. „Du erholst dich selbst noch und bist auch in Gefahr. Ich werde das nicht von dir verlangen, bis du wieder gesund bist."

„Wen können wir fragen?", fragt Draco.

Lucius denkt nach.

"Ich könnte Dumbledore bitten, aber er könnte als offensichtliche Wahl angesehen werden", sagt Lucius.

"Das würde ihn zur Zielscheibe machen, so wie Severus eine sein würde", sagt Draco.

"Ihr braucht jemand Vertrauenswürdiges, fähig, sich selbst zu verteidigen und jemanden, der als unwahrscheinliche Wahl erscheint", sinniere ich. Mir kommt ein Gedanke. „Wie sehr vertraust du Professor Littlehorse?"

"Genug, dass ich ihn in meinen Kopf gelassen habe, damit er mir Navajo-Okklumentik beibringen konnte", sagt Draco. „Genug, dass wir ihn die Banne am Manor haben durchbrechen lassen."

"Hermine vertraut ihm auch", lege ich mit Nachdruck dar.

Lucius beginnt zu nicken.

"Bitte ihn, hierher zu kommen", sagt Lucius und trifft eine schnelle Entscheidung nach der anderen. „Ich werde ihn bitten, unser Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Er ist sicherlich fähig, sich selbst zu verteidigen und sein Geist ist vor einem Überfall von anderen verschlossen. Du hast gesagt, dass ihm das Geheimnis über den Ort des Hauptquartiers des Ordens anvertraut wurde und er Zugang zu ein paar Leuten hat, die fähig sein müssen, zum Haus zu gelangen."

"Eine gute Wahl", führe ich an. „Wer würde einen Amerikaner als Geheimniswahrer von Lucius Malfoy vermuten."

"Absolut niemand", bestätigt Draco. "Ich werde gehen und ihn holen."

"Severus", sagt Ellen, "ich muss dich sehen, bevor du entlassen wirst. Wenn du zu deinem Zimmer zurückkehren würdest, werde ich bald bei dir sein, nachdem ich die Medihexe hereingeholt habe, um Narzissa für den Transport vorzubereiten."

Wir alle folgen unseren Anweisungen in einem Schwung an Aktivität.

* * *

Roger hat gerade zugestimmt, der Geheimniswahrer der Malfoys zu sein. Er wird sie in ihr Londoner Stadthaus begleiten und Limnoreia wird bei der Errichtung des Fideliuszaubers helfen. Sie hat zudem zugestimmt, die Banne am Stadthaus zu überprüfen und sie, wenn notwendig, zu erneuern.

Laut Hermine ist Keiko Takahashi Leiterin der Digital Magic Security und Laketha Jones eine ihrer Topagenten. Da sie sich zusammen mit Anita Schuler im Stadthaus aufhalten, ist das Malfoy Anwesen wahrscheinlich die am besten gesichertste Residenz von Großbritannien.

Ellen hat beschlossen, dass die sicherste Transportweise für Narzissa das Apparieren ist. Lucius wird mit ihr Seite-an-Seite apparieren. Draco nimmt Ellen mit. Limnoreia kennt sich in der Londoner Gegend, in der sich das Stadthaus befindet, aus und wird Roger begleiten.

Patroninachrichten wurden an Poppy und Albus geschickt. Da Poppy nicht appariert, wird Albus sie nach London bringen und sie wird sich einquartieren, damit sie sich um Narzissa kümmern kann.

Auf meine Bitte, hat Hermine Patroninachrichten an Remus und Jean geschickt, dass wir sie so schnell wie möglich im Hauptquartier sehen müssen. Ich muss ihnen von der Drohung gegen die Malfoys berichten.

Ich habe Hermine erzählt, dass ich noch nicht stark genug bin, einen Patronus zu schicken. In Wahrheit kann ich nicht mit der peinlichen Tatsache umgehen, dass er sich von einem sehr maskulinen Panter in Hermines Hauskatze verwandelt hat. Als Nymphadora Tonks Patronus sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hat, habe ich sie gnadenlos damit aufgezogen. Da Rache nun mal süß ist, bezweifle ich nicht, dass sie mir dieses Mal zu teil werden würde.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich diesbezüglich unternehmen werde. Während meiner Genesung sollte ich eine Recherche zu dem Problem durchführen.

Im Augenblick erhält Hermine eine umfangreiche Liste der Tränke, die Ellen für Narzissa gebraut haben möchte. Ellen bringt genug für sie für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden mit. Ich stimme ihrer Strategie zu, es öffentlich zu machen, dass Narzissa das St. Mungo verlassen hat, damit unsere Feinde aufhören, alle Patienten in diesem Haus einer Gefahr auszusetzen.

Mir wurde bereits eine Liste mit Dingen gegeben, die ich nicht tun sollte.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ellen wirklich aufschreiben würde, dass ich zumindest in den nächsten drei Tagen keinen Sex haben darf.

Andererseits bin ich auch nicht überrascht, dass Ellen es aufgeschrieben hat. Ihr hat es niemals an Durchsetzungsvermögen gemangelt. Sie hätte es aber nicht dreimal zur Verdeutlichung unterstreichen müssen.

Obendrein ist Potter hier, um eine Seite-an-Seite Apparation zum Hauptquartier durchzuführen. Ellen denkt nicht, dass Hermine es tun sollte und ich kann sagen, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, um selbst zu apparieren.

Eine Peinlichkeit nach der anderen. Ich glaube, wenn ich im Hauptquartier angekommen bin, werde ich ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht kann ich Hermine überzeugen, sich zu mir zu gesellen.

Für ein Nickerchen.

Ich vermute, Hermine hat eine ähnliche Liste wie ich erhalten. Mit einem bestimmten Punkt, dreimal unterstrichen.

Und Molly wird da sein. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass ich im jährlichen Wettkampf um das gewinnenste Lächeln der _Hexenwoche_ gewinnen werde, als sehr bald ein Bett mit Hermine zu teilen.

* * *

"Danke, Potter."

Das kam viel schwächer heraus, als ich gewollt hatte. Da meine Moleküle zusammengedrückt wurden zu was auch immer, wenn wir Zauberer apparieren, fühle ich mich wie ein ausgewrungener Mopp und zweimal so schwach. Ich muss mich kurz erholen, bevor ich den Weg vom Hinterhof ins Stadthaus laufe.

"Gern geschehen, Professor", sagt Potter. „Es ist eine Erleichterung, Sie und die Malfoys aus dem St. Mungo zu haben. Der Ort ist ein sicherheitstechnischer Albtraum."

Ich höre ein Pop hinter mir. Hermine ist da.

Sie ist der lieblichste Anblick im Universum.

Sie trägt ihr Haar in diesem Gibson Girl Stil, den ich mag. Die Feuchtigkeit führt dazu, dass die losen Haarsträhnen sich locken und ihr Gesicht umrahmen. Wenn Potter nicht hier wäre, würde ich sie küssen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sie.

"Müde und sehr froh, hier in einem Stück angekommen zu sein", antworte ich.

"Hey", sagt Potter und klingt verletzt, "an meinen Seite-an-Seite-Fähigkeiten ist nichts auszusetzen."

"Ich habe das im kosmischen Sinn gemeint", erwidere ich, mit Augenrollen. „Das wäre fast nicht der Fall gewesen."

"Oh", sagt er, verlegen. "Also. Wenn das so ist, denke ich, sollte ich zum Malfoy Manor zurückkehren. Ich habe gerade Greyback entsorgt, als Hermine mich benachrichtigt hat, zum St. Mungo zu kommen und Sie hierher zu bringen."

"Greyback entsorgt?", unterbricht Hermine und zuckt zusammen.

"Wir haben gestern angefangen, Stücke von ihm zu finden", kommentiert Potter beiläufig. „Ein Nachbarshund brachte einen Fuß nach Hause. Es hat einige Obliviates benötigt, aber wir haben diese Misere mit dem Nachbarn und der Muggelpolizei bereinigt. Der Hund war tatsächlich hilfreich beim Aufspüren seiner anderen Stücke."

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass die Überbleibsel verstreut waren?", frage ich nach, morbide neugierig.

"Die Überbleibsel waren verspritzt", witzelt Potter. „Wir haben Stücke von ihm im Umkreis von mehr als einem Hektar gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, auf was er bei seinem Fall getroffen ist oder was Roger mit ihm angestellt hat, aber es war eine Sauerei. Ich frage mich, ob er einen Blitz durch ihn hindurch geschossen hat? Es würde erklären, warum Teile von ihm gekocht sind. Ich hätte ihn viel schneller zusammengesucht, wenn ich einfach _Accio Greyback_ hätte machen können. Das Problem ist, dass ich mit dem, was im Grunde genommen ein verrottender Hamburger ist, bespritzt werde, wenn ich das tue."

Hermine sieht aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben.

"Wir möchten sicher stellen, seine Knochen und Hauptteile aufzusammeln", sagt Potter gesprächig. „Wir denken nicht, dass ansässiges Wild magisch verändert wird, wenn sie Werwolfüberreste fressen, aber wir wollen bestimmt nicht, dass sie Teile wegschleppen, die von Muggeln gefunden werden. Wir haben seinen Kopf, Kniegelenke und Ellenbogen gefunden. Wir haben nicht alle Knochen seiner Handgelenke oder Knöchel gefunden. Diese sind deformiert, da Greyback die ganze Zeit über halb Werwolf war, deshalb wollen wir sie auch zurück haben."

"Urgh", sagt Hermine und zieht eine Grimasse. „Zauberhafter Job, den du da hast, Harry."

"Die Auroren haben Ron und mich in der ersten Woche unserer Ausbildung eines Besseren belehrt", sagt Potter traurig. Er hält inne und lächelt dann. „Wenn Ron hier wäre, würde ich ihn mir helfen lassen."

"Du hättest ihn eine Woche von seinem Essen abgehalten, wenn du das getan hättest", sagt Hermine und lächelt zurück.

"Wir konnten Ron immer zum Würgen bringen, nicht wahr", kommentiert er. „Es war eines meiner liebsten Freizeitvergnügen."

Die zwei lächeln bei der Erinnerung an ihren Freund. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

"Severus Snape!", ruft Molly, die Küchentür öffnend. „Warum lässt du zu, dass sie dich draußen behalten, obwohl du hier drinnen sein solltest, um ein warmes Abendessen zu haben?"

"Eine ausgezeichnete Frage", rufe ich zurück. „Wir sollten Sie nicht von Ihren zugewiesenen Pflichten abhalten, Mr. Potter, vor allem wenn eine gute Mahlzeit wartet."

"Yeah", sagt Potter. "Mein Glück, dass Sie in den Genuss von Mollys Kochkünsten kommen, während ich den Müll bekomme." Er umarmt Hermine kurz und verschwindet.

Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, Hermine zu küssen, bevor Molly mich an den Esszimmertisch gesetzt hat und mir eine großzügige Portion ihres mit Kartoffelbrei überbackenem Lammhackfleisch serviert. Es riecht, als ob Molly Bananenbrot gebacken hat, was das verlockendste Aroma durch den Raum schickt. Nach Tagen der Krankenhauskost, könnte diese Mahlzeit tatsächlich meinen Appetit zurückbringen.

Molly löchert uns mit Fragen über die Malfoys und bringt uns auf den neuesten Stand über die Anhörungen vor dem Zaubergamot. Seit Percy in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt ist, ist er zu einer Quelle an Informationen über Aspekte des Ministeriums geworden, zu denen Arthur keine Verbindungen hat.

"Diese Artikel im Klitterer haben sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit geweckt", sagt Molly. „Die Talkshows im Zauberer Funk diskutieren seit Tagen über sie. Die Ordensmitglieder werden wahrscheinlich nicht so rasch rausgeworfen, wie gedacht, als wir das erste Mal hörten, dass das Ministerium versucht hat, sich den Verdienst über die Festnahme des Dunklen Lords zuzuschreiben."

"Die Anhörungen beginnen nächste Woche, oder?", fragt Hermine.

"Arthurs Vernehmung ist für Donnerstag vorgesehen", sagt Molly. „Ich bin froh, dass ich keine Vorladung erhalten habe. Ich wäre ein nervliches Wrack."

"Vielleicht nur bisher nicht", teile ich ihnen mit. „Percy hat mehreren von uns, die im St. Mungo gewesen sind, heute Morgen Vorladungen zugestellt. Sie wollten, dass ich am Dienstag aussage."

"Das ist lächerlich", verkündet Hermine erregt.

"Ellen ist eingeschritten", versichere ich ihr. „Sie hat sofort Briefe verfasst und Percy mitgegeben, die erklären, dass ich bis 7. Juli nicht ausreichend genesen sein werde. Sie hat auch auf Aufschübe für Lucius und Narzissa beharrt."

"Ich hoffe, dass die ganze Geschichte, was Voldemort von ihnen wollte, nicht vor dem Zaubergamot herauskommt", seufzt Molly.

"Ich denke, es ist unvermeidlich", erwidere ich. „Wir können den Diebstahl der Fruchtbarkeitstränke oder die Entführungen und Ermordungen der Hexen nicht erklären, ohne ihnen zu erzählen, dass Voldemort einen neuen Körper wollte."

"Das bedeutet, dass meine Privatangelegenheiten überall im _Der Tagesprophet_ und _Der Klitter _ausgebreitet werden", sagt Hermine mit Bestürzung.

Molly beugt sich vor und tätschelt Hermines Arm.

"Während deine privaten Angelegenheiten nicht privat sein werden", sagt sie versichernd, "wird das, was man erfahren wird, wenigstens zu deinem Vorteil sein. Du wirst es als unangenehm empfinden, aber ein paar hundert Familien werden die Identität der Person erfahren, der sie danken sollten, weil sie es möglich für sie gemacht hat, Kinder zu bekommen. Ich vermute, du wirst für das, was du getan hast, eher bewundert werden, als in irgendeiner Weise verspottet."

"Abgesehen davon", fährt Molly strahlend fort, "wird nicht lange danach eine Verlobung verkündet werden. Es wird als schrecklich romantisch angesehen werden."

"Auch wenn es ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ist, der den Vertrag begehrt?", kommentiere ich besorgt.

"Es ist wie eine der Seifenopern im Zauberer Funk", verkündet Molly. „Der Spion und die junge Frau, die einen Dunklen Zauberer zu Fall bringen, mit all den Intrigen bis dahin. Ergänze eine Verlobungszeremonie und überall in England werden die Hexen vor Neid seufzen."

Hermine und ich sehen uns verblüfft an.

"Apropos", sagt Molly und schaut scheu. „Habt ihr beschlossen, wen ihr fragen wollt, um den Vertrag auszuhandeln? Arthur und ich möchten vorbereitet sein, alle Traditionen zu erfüllen, wenn er kommt."

"Ich sehe Lucius Malfoy als meine naheste Verwandtschaft an", erwidere ich.

Mollys Augen weiten sich und ihr Mund verzieht sich vor Überraschung. Sie fängt sich und wischt sich ihren Mund mit ihrer Serviette.

"Macht euch beide keine Gedanken", sagt Molly. „Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Arthur sich benimmt. Wir werden die Verhandlungen schaffen und dann eine angemessene Zeremonie durchführen und eine Feier. Nach all der Trauer…"

Molly schnieft und betupft ihre Augen.

"Wir brauchen eine Feier. Wir werden unseren Ron nicht vergessen", sagt sie und schnaubt ihre Nase. „Aber wir verdienen es, ein wenig Freude zu haben und eine Erinnerung, dass wir eine bessere Zukunft vor uns haben."

Hermine und Molly halten jetzt ihre Hände.

"Ron wird im Geiste bei uns sein", sagt Hermine aufmunternd.

Molly bietet ein tapferes Lächeln an.

"Vorausgesetzt, Gideon und Fabian haben keine anderen Pläne für ihn an dem Tag", ergänze ich.

"Ich mag es, daran zu denken, weißt du", gibt Molly zu. „Ron hat seine Onkel niemals kennengelernt. Ich mag es zu denken, dass sie sich jetzt kennenlernen. Dass sie sich für mich um meinen Jungen kümmern werden."

Sie bricht in Tränen aus.

"Natürlich werden sie das", sagt Hermine und wischt sich ihre eigenen Tränen weg. „Ron hat immer über sie gesprochen. Er hat Harry und mir alle möglichen Geschichten über sie erzählt. Er mag sie nicht persönlich gekannt haben, aber er hat sie sehr gern gehabt."

Ich denke, ich weiß, worüber Molly sich Sorgen macht.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass dein Sohn allein sein könnte", versichere ich ihr. „Er hat deine Brüder und seine Großeltern."

"Moody und Sirius werden sich auch um ihn kümmern", sagt Hermine und sieht mich ziemlich entschuldigend an. „Die Potters werden auch ein Auge auf ihn haben. Wenn auch nur um Harrys Willen. Abgesehen davon wollen sie wahrscheinlich alles über Harry von Ron hören."

"Das würden sie, nicht wahr?", sagt Molly und lächelt ein wenig. „Und was das für ein paar wilde Geschichten sein werden."

Hermine lacht.

* * *

Unser Liebessofa.

Hermine hat die Größe des Bettes verkleinert, wissend, dass Molly Anstandsdame spielen wird. Wir werden das Bett wahrscheinlich nicht in der Weise benutzen können, wie ich es gern würde, aber es hat Hermine den Platz gegeben, einen Stuhl und ein extra Kissen in unser Liebessofa zu verwandeln.

Die Schlafzimmertür steht offen. Unsere Füße berühren den Boden. Ich glaube, Molly hat ihre Erwartungen an unser korrektes Verlobungsverhalten gegenüber Hermine sehr deutlich gemacht.

Das schließt aber nicht aus, meinen Arm um sie zu legen und dass Hermine ihren Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt hat. Ich gebe zu, dass wenn ich mein eigenes Haar hätte, es bequemer wäre im Gegensatz zu meinem kahlen Kopf, der gegen ihre nur halbgebändigte wilde Mähne gepresst ist.

"Das war nett von dir, Molly zu versichern, dass es Ron gut geht", murmelt Hermine.

"Es ist nichts anderes zu dem, was du getan hast", entgegne ich gähnend.

"Ja, aber das würde sie von mir erwarten", sagt Hermine und streichelt mein Knie. „Ich denke, dass es mehr bedeutet hat, weil es von dir kam. Denkst du wirklich, dass Ron auf der anderen Seite gesund und munter ist?"

„Ja", antworte ich.

Hermine dreht ihren Kopf zu mir hoch. Ich lehne mich herab und unsere Lippen treffen sich.

Drei oder vier Tage. Ich glaube, das hat Ellen gesagt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich.

Ich kann ihr Lächeln unter meinen Lippen spüren.

tbc

* * *

_Das nächste Kapitel übersetze ich bereits… ;O)_


	106. Kapitel 106

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich glaube, dieses Kapitel wird euch überraschen… ;O)_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

**

* * *

**_**106. Kapitel:**_

**Albus Dumbledore  
30. ****Juni 1999**

Albus tippt seine Schreibfeder in einer sehr geübten Weise zurück in das Fässchen mit violetter Tinte.

"Gibt es noch etwas, das ich der Liste hinzufügen muss?", murmelt er laut, die Spitze der Feder schwebt über dem Pergament.

Dafür, dass er seit kurzem im Ruhestand ist, ist seine To Do Liste erstaunlich lang. Oder zumindest würde sie erstaunlich für andere sein. Albus hatte Monate vor der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor gewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Deal mit Amelia Bones eingehen werden müsse. Severus, Jean, Harry und die anderen vor dem Zorn oder noch subtileren Machenschaften des Zaubergamot zu schützen, war es wert, vor allem aufgrund des geringen Preises, den Albus bezahlen musste.

Die Mitgliedschaft im Zaubergamot und ein paar extravagante Titel aufzugeben, war nicht sehr schmerzhaft gewesen.

Hogwarts aufzugeben schon.

Der Kern der Vereinbarung waren sein sofortiger Ruhestand, kein Beratungsvertrag, keinen Fuß auf die Ländereien für die nächsten zehn Jahre zu setzen, keine Gespräche über Hogwarts mit den Mitgliedern des Schulbeirates zu führen, außer sie fragten ihn zu dem Thema und keine Presse. Er war leise in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden.

Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er zugestimmt hätte, dass seine linke Hand amputiert wird.

Nicht seine rechte Hand. Er braucht weiter seine Zauberstabhand, aufgrund des Zustandes der Zaubererwelt.

Albus sieht sich im Wohnzimmer seines Feriencottage in Lincolnshire um.

Der Raum ist durch die Morgensonne, die durch die offenen Fenster scheint, fröhlich, Vorhänge wehen in der Brise. Die Wände sind in einem sanften Grün gestrichen, das sehr gut mit dem alten, braunen Sofa, den mit Blüten bemalten Stühlen und den kleinen, antiken Tischen, hier und dort verteilt, harmoniert. Es ist kein sehr gut organisierter oder besonders formeller Raum. Es gibt überhaupt keine Bücherregale. Es gibt ein paar in den oberen Zimmern.

Wie das restliche Cottage, ist er klein, familiär und sehr gemütlich. Perfekt für ihn und Poppy in den gelegentlichen Urlauben und während des Sommers.

Es ist sehr inadäquat für seine derzeitigen Bedürfnisse. Er braucht einen Ort, an dem er mit seinen ganzen Sachen hingehen kann. Ein Zauberer kann sehr viel in der Zeitspanne von einhundertfünfzig Jahren in seinen Besitz bringen. Es hatte ihn irritiert, dass ihm die Hauselfen seine Besitztümer in Hogwarts unter den wachsamen Augen von Minerva und Poppy einpacken mussten, sicherstellend, dass ihm alles zugeschickt wurde.

Das Londoner Stadthaus, das den Direktoren von Hogwarts zugeteilt war, steht jetzt außer Frage. Minerva würde den Hauselfen auftragen, sich als nächstes darum zu kümmern.

Seine weltlichen Besitztümer sind momentan verkleinert und im Hauptquartier untergebracht.

Was hätte er sonst unter den gegebenen Umständen tun können? Amelia wollte ihn sofort draußen haben, deshalb hatte es keine Zeit gegeben, die Dinge anständig zu klären. Es gab kaum Zeit, es Minerva zu erzählen und magisch die Leitung und die damit verbundenen Banne an sie zu übertragen.

_Ich brauche einen großen Platz in oder in der Nähe von Hogsmeade und das erste Haus, das Agatha mir gezeigt hat, war unzureichend. Dieses Haus ist viel zu klein für meine Bücher und Recherchen. Abgesehen davon muss ich in der Nähe von Poppy sein. Ich kann sehr gut ohne ein Domizil in London leben. Wenn ich in London bleiben muss, kann ich im Moment das Hauptquartier benutzen. Wir werden den Orden bestimmt nicht auflösen, bis wir sicher sind, das die Bedrohung von den geheimen Todesser vorüber ist._

Er sieht auf seine To Do Liste:

1. Professor Franks und Madame Long kontaktieren und für sie arrangieren, Riddle in seiner momentanen Verfassung zu beurteilen und Severus sowie Malfoy vom Dunklen Mal abzutrennen.  
2. Mit Roger sprechen und fragen, ob er Chester und mich trainieren wird, einen Patronus zu zaubern, der Dementoren zerstört.  
3. Mit Agatha Strom treffen und die zwei Häuser in Hogsmeade ansehen, die ihr vorschweben.  
4. Beim Juwelier vorbeigehen und nach Verlobungs- und Eheringe schauen.

Albus nickt selbstversunken, als er Punkt 4 durchgeht. Wenn er zu Poppy mit Ringen in den Händen kommen wird, ist sie vielleicht eher überzeugt zu glauben, dass er es dieses Mal wirklich ernst meint.

5. Harry zum Abendessen treffen.

Albus freut sich darauf nicht. Das war eine Verpflichtung, die er sehr gern umgangen wäre. Er hat das Gefühl, er würde ernten, was er gesät hatte. Wenigstens wird das Treffen hier stattfinden. Da Severus während seiner Genesung im Hauptquartier lebt, gehen die Ordensmitglieder ständig ein und aus. Albus will kein Publikum.

Wenn Harry dachte, er hätte einen Grund, Albus Büro in Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche zu legen nach der Misere im Zaubereiministerium, könnte er sich umso mehr bestätigt fühlen, das Cottage in Trümmer zu legen.

Es gibt Zeiten, in denen die Logik eines Mannes von mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahren nicht ausreichend für die eines Mannes von nicht mal zwanzig Jahren ist.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit geht zurück zu seiner Liste:

6. Jean, Arthur und Tonks bitten, ihre Kontakte zu verwenden, um herauszufinden, ob irgendwelche von Riddles Verstecken gefunden wurden und was die Befragungen von Pettigrew und den anderen vielleicht offenbart haben.  
7. Bei den Malfoys vorbeisehen und schauen, wie es Madame Malfoy geht, jetzt da sie aufgewacht ist.  
8. Severus bei Chester treffen, um die Überführung von Riddle nach Askaban zu leiten.  
9. Simeon LaVigne kontaktieren und die Situation in Frankreich einschätzen. Der Orden muss diesen Gerüchten auf den Grund gehen.  
10. Über einen möglichen Besuch in den Vereinigten Staaten bei Daniel Schuler nachdenken.  
11. Mit Draco Malfoy sprechen, um einen Film mit Explosionen anzusehen.

Albus legt die Feder beiseite. Jeder dieser Punkte auf seiner Liste wird automatisch in einem kleinen Kalender erscheinen, der perfekt in die Tasche seiner Roben passt. Er mochte von seinen offiziellen Ämtern zurückgetreten sein, aber er hatte keine seiner inoffiziellen aufgegeben.

In seinem eigenen Strategieplan hatte er verschiedene Kategorien in kleinere Schritte heruntergebrochen. Als erstes und am dringendsten ist die Sicherstellung, dass Tom Riddle nie mehr seine Magie zurückerlangt, und herauszufinden, wie man ihn töten kann. Alle anderen Überlegungen sind dagegen zweitrangig.

Harry Potter spielt weiterhin eine Rolle in dem Ganzen. Albus wird sein Bestes tun, mit Harrys Problemen aus dessen Kindheit umzugehen. Er muss weiter gut mit dem Jungen auskommen. Es gibt noch eine Prophezeiung, die sich bisher nicht erfüllt hat.

Albus sieht zu der magischen Sonnenuhr auf seinem Schreibtisch, die immer die Uhrzeit anzeigt, selbst drinnen.

Zeit, um zu Chesters Haus in Wales aufzubrechen.

* * *

Severus sieht viel besser aus seit dem letzten Mal, als Albus ihn im Hauptquartier gesehen hatte. Zum einen ist sein Haar wieder nachgewachsen. Severus sieht schon unter den normalsten Umständen einschüchternd aus. Ohne Haare noch grimmiger.

Severus hat sein Haar eher noch länger wachsen lassen, als er es für gewöhnlich trägt. Vielleicht hatte da Hermine ihre Finger im Spiel?

Albus fragt sich, ob Minerva ihm den Posten als Stellvertretender Direktor anbieten wird.

Sie benötigt jemanden mit Rückgrat und dicker Haut. Das beschreibt mit Sicherheit nicht Filius, der dazu tendiert, schon bei dem kleinsten Bisschen zu weinen. Pomona hätte sicherlich das Zeug dazu, aber sie hat immer alles strikt abgelehnt, was mit der finanziellen Leitung von Hogwarts verbunden ist.

Albus fragt sich, ob Severus das Angebot vom Avalon College annehmen wird.

Das kann er sicherlich nicht für das kommende Schuljahr. Er ist bereits an Hogwarts gebunden, da er den Vertrag vor den erforderlichen Zeugen unterschrieben hatte.

Albus weis, dass sein Plan, Hermine zu rekrutieren, um Severus Snape als Zaubertränkemeister zu ersetzen, niemals Früchte tragen wird. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass die zwei sich in einem von Mrs. Schulers enormen Wolkenkratzern in Chicago niederlassen und darüber debattieren werden, ob Kinder in ihre Arbeitspläne passen.

Im Geiste prophezeit Albus, dass sie zwei Kinder mit dunklen Augen und fürchterlichem Haar bekommen werden. Wenn alles bei ihrer Sortierung gut gehen wird, werden sie in Ravenclaw landen, wo Hermine und Severus auch hätten sein sollen.

Außer, dass das Schicksal sie wo anders benötigt hatte.

Prophezeiungen.

Diese verdammten Trelawney-Frauen. Vor Sybil gab es Kassandra. Es hatte alle Überredungskünste von Albus abverlangt, Armando zu überzeugen, dass der Sprechende Hut erneut aufgrund schludriger Zuordnungen verzaubert werden musste. Natürlich hatte Armando glauben wollen, dass die gesunkenen akademischen Ergebnisse daher resultieren, dass der Hut Fehler gemacht hatte und nicht aufgrund der Art, wie Direktor Dippet Hogwarts leitete.

Albus musste sicherstellen, dass Kassandras Prophezeiung in Erfüllung geht.

Es war vor sehr langer Zeit. Tom Riddle war Albus' Hauptverdächtiger für die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens und als Mörder der jungen Myrtle gewesen. Wie auch immer, Rubeus Hagrid wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht und Albus war unfähig gewesen, seine Vermutungen zu beweisen.

Drei Jahre später fiel Poppys Großtante Kassandra während des Reichens der Suppe bei Sommersbys in eine Trance und eine tiefe Stimme, ungleich ihrer eigenen, entkam ihren Lippen.

Albus hatte versucht, Prophezeites 1916 während der Rasputin Angelegenheit zu bekämpfen, was darin geendet hatte, dass der Dunkle Zauberer entkam. Es benötigte sechs Monate und kostete das Leben drei guter Zauberer, um ihn in Südamerika aufzuspüren.

Er sieht es als wertvolle Erfahrung an. Wann immer eine Prophezeiung ins Spiel kommt, stell sicher, dass sie sich erfüllt und du rettest vielleicht Zeit und Leben.

Kassandras und Sybills Prophezeiungen glichen sich ungemein. Die gleiche tiefe Stimme, die kryptische Phrasen von sich gab, die viele Interpretationen zuließen. Albus und Chester analysierten die Prophezeiung in alle erdenklichen Richtungen und kamen immer zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Es gibt zwei Menschen, die eine entscheidende Rolle beim Sturz des Zauberers des Dunklen Humors spielen werden, die nicht nach Ravenclaw einsortiert werden dürfen.

Albus würde nicht wissen, wer sie waren, bevor sie einsortiert wurden. Die Prophezeiung war nicht präzise genug gewesen, wie es notwendig gewesen wäre, um das sagen zu können. Alles, was er wusste, war dass einer eine brillante Muggelgeborne mit großem, angeborenem magischen Talent, einem logischen Denkvermögen und einem Talent für Zaubertränke sein würde. Der andere musste ein brillanter Reinblüter sein mit großem magischen Talent, einem logischen Denkvermögen und einem Talent für Zaubertränke.

Der Mann musste in Slytherin sein und die Frau in Gryffindor.

Der Mann musste durch Macht und Wut genügend beeinflusst werden, um dem nachzugeben.

Die Frau musste sich mit denen anfreunden, die sie als unterdrückt ansieht.

Der Hut wurde ihnen in einem Zeitabstand von zwanzig Jahren aufgesetzt und fand diese Qualitäten, nach denen er für Albus Ausschau halten sollte. Severus Snape wurde nach Slytherin geschickt und Hermine Granger ging nach Gryffindor. Hätte der Hut sie nicht dorthin platziert, wo sie zur richtigen Zeit benötigt wurden, hätte es keinen passenden Spion unter den Todessern gegeben und Harry Potter wäre als Erstklässler getötet worden, als Quirrell nach dem Stein der Weisen gesucht hatte. Es hätte keinen Happy-Sleepy-Trank gegeben und Tom Riddle würde noch immer als Psychopath frei herumlaufen.

Prophezeiung muss ihren Willen haben. Der Sprechende Hut verrichtete die Arbeit, die getan werden musste. Unglücklicherweise hatte Albus' Manipulation der Magie des Hutes den Nebeneffekt, dass einige Schüler unglücklich wurden, weil sie nicht in Ravenclaw waren, wo sie richtiger Weise hingehört hätten.

Man kann kein Omelett machen, ohne ein paar Eier zu zerbrechen.

Als die Tage des ersten Krieges vorangeschritten waren, hatte Albus verzweifelt gehofft, dass er und Chester Kassandras Prophezeiung nicht falsch interpretiert hatten. Tom erlangte eher mehr Macht und kein Slytherin oder Gryffindor war vorgetreten, um dem Ganzen einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

Kassandra war lange in den Ruhestand getreten, als Sybil zu ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch mit zu viel Sherry im Blut erschienen war und Albus diese seltsame Stimme erneut hörte. Im Geheimen denkt er von der ganzen Sache als die Prophezeiung der Kassandra und der Folgeprophezeiung der Sybill.

Es bedeutete, dass es einen weitern Abschnitt in den Schicksalsläufen gab. Albus musste über sich selbst hinauswachsen, damit die Prophezeiung wahr wurde. Der Preis des Versagens konnte Voldemorts Eroberung der Zaubererwelt bedeuten.

Seit Tagen hat sich Albus auf das Gespräch mit Harry Potter vorbereitet. Wenn nur Limnoreia ihren verdammten Mund gehalten hätte, hätte Harry nie erfahren, dass der Schutz, den er durch den freiwilligen Tod seiner Mutter erhalten hatte, ihn überall, wo er sich aufhielt, vor Lord Voldemort beschützen würde.

Harry hätte nicht bei seiner Tante leben müssen, um den Schutz aufrecht zu erhalten. Jetzt wusste Harry, dass Albus die ganze Zeit Bescheid gewusst hatte. Harry war nicht erfreut.

Kinder sind nie über schmerzhafte Dinge erfreut, die zu ihrem eigenen Wohl geschehen müssen. Sie mögen lieber Süßigkeiten als Broccoli. Sie hassen den Geschmack der Tränke, die sie davor bewahren, sich mit den Masern und Scharlach anzustecken. Sie nehmen die Disziplinierung durch das Abziehen von Hauspunkten und der Vergabe von Strafarbeiten für schlechtes Benehmen übel.

Es war wirklich traurig, dass Harry Potter mehr als die normalen, schmerzlichen Kindheitserinnerungen in der Muggelwelt ertragen musste, aber er musste verstehen lernen, wie wundervoll die Zaubererwelt sein konnte. Wie kann jemand jemals das Licht sehen, ohne die Dunkelheit zu kennen? Wir kann er das Licht ausreichend lieben?

Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt

Sybills Prophezeiung. Die eine, die besagt, dass entweder Harry oder Riddle jeweils den anderen töten muss, um zu überleben.

Harry musste bereit sein, sein Leben zu riskieren, um Riddle zu töten. Ihre Angelegenheit ist nicht erledigt, nur weil Tom Riddle unter dem Einfluss des Happy-Sleepy inhaftiert ist. Harry musste die Zaubererwelt genügend lieben, um sein Leben gegen Voldemort zu riskieren, als die Zeit gekommen war. Er muss bereit sein, es zu tun, wann immer die Stricke aller Prophezeiungen konvergieren.

Albus weiß, dass er einen Weg finden muss, Harry zu überzeugen. Irgendwie werden die richtigen Worte heute Abend hervorkommen, wenn er und Harry sich zum Abendessen treffen. Er hatte immer einen Weg gefunden, andere von seiner Denkweise zu überzeugen, wenn es absolut notwendig gewesen war. Harry wird überzeugt werden und alles wird wieder in Ordnung zwischen ihnen sein. Harry wird den Job machen, der notwendig sein wird, wenn die Zeit kommt.

So wie auch Albus Dumbledore immer den Job getan hatte, der notwendig war.

Was seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem zurück bringt, was um ihn herum geschieht.

In diesem Augenblick gibt es eine Aufgabe, die getan werden muss. Auch wenn dem Ministerium nicht vollends vertraut werden kann, ist die Zelle in Askaban fertig. Limnoreia Lovegood, Bill Weasley und Roger Littlehorse hatten sie getestet und verkündet, dass sie für die Belegung bereit ist.

Rufus Scrimgeour ist hier, um persönlich die Überführung von Tom Riddle aus Chester Sommersbys Keller nach Askaban zu überwachen.

Roger Littlehorse, Severus Snape, Ellen Smith und Jean Lamb sind anwesend. Chester und Albus sind die offiziellen Repräsentanten des Ordens.

Albus findet es faszinierend, Severus zu beobachten, als dieser seinen ehemaligen Meister betrachtet.

Riddle liegt auf der Pritsche in seiner Zelle. Sie ist magisch auf eine Temperatur erwärmt, heißer als der Rest der Zelle.

"Sein Körper hat eine eingeschränkte Fähigkeit, die eigene Temperatur zu regulieren", erklärt Ellen. „Es muss ein Nebeneffekt seiner halb reptilienartigen Physiologie sein. Sie müssen unbedingt sicher stellen, dass er ausreichend warm gehalten wird."

"Wie eine Schlange auf einem erwärmten Felsen", murmelt Jean mehr zu sich selbst.

„Eine akkurate Beschreibung", sagt Ellen.

"Askaban ist im Allgemeinen ungemütlich wegen der Feuchtigkeit und Kälte", sagt der Heiler in den grauen Umhängen der Gefängnisbelegschaft von Askaban. „Wir haben Anpassungen an dieser speziellen Zelle vorgenommen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie warm und trocken gehalten wird. Sein Bett wird die gleiche Temperatur haben wie die, die Sie hier für ihn haben."

"Sie haben die Zelle, die wir hier haben, bis ins kleinste Detail kopiert", sagt Roger Littlehorse. „In dieser Zelle hat er sich zwei Wochen aufgehalten, ohne Anzeichen, dass seine Magie zurückkehrt."

Alle nickten im Einklang als jeder zustimmt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, Tom Riddle an die Leute auszuhändigen, die ihn als Gefangenen halten werden.

Severus tippt mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Konsole, die in die Wand eingesetzt ist. Eine Ansammlung von Zeichen ist in das Holz eingelassen, die zeigen, dass der Happy-Sleepy-Trank aus der Luft in der Zelle abgesaugt worden ist. Severus bestätigt es mit einem Analysezauber.

Riddle rührt sich und setzt sich auf.

Ellen und der Heiler von Askaban besprechen, was Riddle zum Überleben benötigt. Die Voldemort-Hülle ist gesünder als Riddle es war, als er das erste Mal inhaftiert wurde.

"Sie müssen seine Ernährung regulieren und sicher stellen, dass er die Tränke zur Stabilisierung seines Blutdrucks und Blutzuckers erhält", sagt Ellen zu dem Heiler.

"Warum hört er nicht einfach auf zu essen?", fragt einer der Auroren. „Wenn sein Körper stirbt, könnte er aus der Zelle entkommen."

"Er ist viel kooperativer aufgrund der Wirkungen des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes", sagt Ellen. „Er hat nicht mehr den Willen wie früher in sich. Wir sollten allerdings nicht annehmen, dass es für immer so sein wird. Wenn seine Essensaufnahme sinkt, müssen Nährstofftränke direkt in seinen Magen gezaubert werden. Seine Hülle ist ein zerbrechlicher Diabetiker. Es bedarf nicht viel, um sie zu töten, wenn er beschließt, Selbstmord zu begehen."

"Wir haben sehr darauf geachtet, ihn von Möglichkeiten für einen Selbstmord fern zu halten", ergänzt Chester. „Er muss vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag beobachtet werden. Er könnte sein Hemd in Streifen reißen und sich damit erhängen. Er könnte sich mit seinem eigenen Kissen ersticken. Für Tom Riddle ist Selbstmord nur ein Mittel, um aus dieser Zelle zu entkommen und er wird sehr motiviert sein, sich seiner Hülle zu entledigen."

"Wir werden keine Risiken eingehen", erwidert Scrimgeour in einem autoritären Ton. „Voldemort ist der wichtigste Gefangene, den wir jemals in Gewahrsam hatten. Er wird zwei Wachen haben, die ihn während jeder Schicht an drei Schichten pro Tag beobachten. Ein Verantwortlicher im Überwachungsbüro wird die Wachen über einen verzauberten Spiegel beobachten. Voldemort wird niemals allein, niemals aus dem Blick von anderen sein. Die Wachen und Inspektoren aus meinem Büro werden ihn zu willkürlichen Zeiten besuchen, mindestens einmal am Tag. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass unsere Wachsamkeit nachlässt."

"Sie können sich keinen Fehler erlauben", sagt Severus kopfschüttelnd, so dass sein neu gewachsenes Haar über seine Schultern streicht. „Der Orden hat Gerüchte gehört, dass die Todesser, die nicht während der Schlacht gefangenen genommen wurden, und andere Sympathisanten hoffen, die Askabanwachen zu infiltrieren und Riddle zu befreien."

Riddle hört Severus Stimme und hebt seinen Kopf. Seine Augen sind rot, aber ihnen fehlt das Glühen der Magie.

"Verräter", zischt Riddle. "Du denkst, du bist sicher. Du wirst niemals sicher sein."

"Ich muss einfach nur weiterhin schlauer und mehr vorbereitet als deine Anhänger sein", sagt Severus sarkastisch und bissig.

Riddle erhebt sich, schwankt unsicher auf seinen Füßen. Er sieht auf seine Hände hinunter.

"Du stellst dir gerade vor, was du tun würdest, wenn du Magie hättest, nicht wahr?", sagt Jean, Wut schleicht sich in ihre Stimme. „Du wirst niemals wieder Magie besitzen."

"Vielleicht sollten wir den Transport beginnen", sagt Albus eingreifend. Riddle sollte nicht provoziert werden.

Scrimgeour betritt als erster die Zelle.

"Du freust dich bestimmt zu hören, dass wir deine Schlange sicher verwahrt haben", erzählt er Tom in einem sachlichen Ton. „Wir haben Reptilienexperten, die sich um sie kümmern, damit wir dich weiter mit ihrem Gift versorgen können. Du wirst sie niemals wiedersehen und sie niemals wieder besitzen. Potter hatte ein paar sehr ernste und offene Gespräche mit Nagini. Sie vermisst dich nicht."

Der frühere Dunkle Lord versucht zu schnauben, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln können sich nicht in die gewünschte Form bringen.

Albus sieht durch das Fenster hindurch zu, als Scrimgeour Riddle in eine Ganzkörperklammer steckt und die schwarzen Taue sich selbst um ihn wickeln. Dicke, schwarze Seile formen sich, drei auf jeder Seite seines Körpers. Die Auroren umkreisen Riddle, nehmen die Seile auf und heben ihn auf seine Füße. Die sechs Auroren tragen ihn aus der Zelle.

Die Ordensmitglieder folgen ihnen die Stufen hoch, den Flur entlang und durch die Tür von Chesters Haus hinaus. Scrimgeour holt ein altes Lineal aus der Tasche seiner Umhänge und gibt es Ellen. Roger und Jean nehmen einen weiteren Portschlüssel an.

Severus, Chester und Albus werden zurückbleiben.

Scrimgeour berührt mit seinem Zauberstab die Fesseln, die Tom Riddle gefangen halten. Einen alten Zinnbecher in seiner anderen Hand haltend, spricht er ein Passwort und alle Portschlüssel aktivieren sich.

Die zurückgebliebenen drei kehren ins Wohnzimmer von Chesters Haus zurück, um auf die Patroninachricht zu warten, die bestätigt, dass das Team Askaban sicher erreicht hat.

* * *

Albus stellt den Picknickkorb auf den Küchentisch. Wieder einmal bedauert er es, dass das Cottage nicht groß genug für ein richtiges Esszimmer ist.

_Ich muss auf meine To Do Liste 'Einen Hauselfen besorgen' ergänzen, _sinniert er zu sich selbst. _In meinen Jahren in Hogwarts habe ich mich zu sehr daran gewöhnt, mich nicht um mich selbst kümmern zu müssen._

Ständig nach Hogsmeade gehen zu müssen, um einzukaufen, war lästig.

Noch zwei Stunden bis Harry eintreffen wird. Der verzauberte Korb wird ihr Essen warm halten. Die Zeit reicht für eine Tasse Tee und zum Nachdenken, was er Harry sagen wird.

Albus braucht Worte, um Harry Potter zu überzeugen, dass seine miserable Kindheit notwendig gewesen war, um die Zaubererwelt vor Tom Riddle zu retten.

Albus nimmt seinen Tee und setzt sich auf das alte, braune Sofa.

"Wenn ich ein Haus in Hogsmeade kaufe", sagt er laut zu sich selbst, "werde ich neue Möbel kaufen."

Die Teetasse fällt aus seiner Hand, als ein spitzer Schmerz in seinem Kopf und das merkwürdige Gefühl über ihn hereinbrechen.

Albus versucht, in seine Umhangtasche zu greifen, nach dem Fläschchen mit der smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit, die er immer bei sich trägt, aber er merkt, dass er sie nicht greifen kann.

* * *

**Der Zauberer Funk**

Wir unterbrechen unser reguläres Programm für diese wichtige Meldung.

Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Albus Dumbledore, der erst vor zwei Wochen aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurückgetreten ist, heute Abend tot in seinem Haus in Lincolnshire aufgefunden wurde. Er wurde von dem Auroren in Ausbildung Harry Potter entdeckt, der zum Abendessen mit dem ehemaligen Direktor von Hogwarts verabredet war.

Anfängliche Berichte lassen vermuten, dass die wahrscheinliche Todesursache ein Schlaganfall gewesen ist. Unbenannten Quellen zufolge hatte Dumbledore schon früher Schlaganfälle erlitten und war von seinem Posten in Hogwarts und im Zaubergamot aufgrund seiner Gesundheit zurückgetreten.

Hören wir nun Titus Briggs, der im Ministerium war, um über die Anhörungen zum Niedergang von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu berichten. Welche Reaktionen erhalten Sie vom Ministerium zu diesen Neuigkeiten?

_Ich stehe im Foyer des Ministeriums, wo die Nachricht von Albus Dumbledores Tod sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot sind fast alle im Wochenende aufgrund der Vertagung der Anhörungen bis Montag. Was ich jetzt sehe, sind ein paar Zauberer und Hexen in den purpurnen Roben des Zaubergamot, zusammen in kleinen Gruppen und mit einander sprechend. __Ministeriumsangestellte tun es ihnen gleich._

_Es ist nur ein paar Wochen her, dass Albus Dumbledore in diese Hallen kam und vor dem Zaubergamot stand, um sein sofortiges Ausscheiden aus Hogwarts und die Niederlegung aller seiner öffentlichen Ämter bekannt zu geben. Zu der Zeit herrschte schlicht und ergreifend die allgemeine Annahme, dass Dumbledore eine Art Deal geschlossen hatte, um Mitglieder des Phönixordens davor zu bewahren, für irgendwelche illegalen Aktivitäten, in die sie verwickelt waren und die dazu geführt haben, den Dunklen Lord gefangen zu nehmen, zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden. Zu der Zeit behauptete Dumbledore, dass gesundheitliche Probleme der hauptsächliche Grund für seinen Ruhestand seien. Da er nur kurze Zeit nach dieser Bekanntgabe verstorben ist, ist an seiner offiziellen Begründung für seinen Ruhestand vielleicht mehr Wahrheit als angenommen._

_Bei mir steht Preston Goode, längjähriges Mitglied des Zaubergamot und ehemaliger Kollege von Albus Dumbledore. Würden Sie Ihre Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten mit unseren Zuhörern teilen?_

"_Albus Dumbledore war ein großer Mann und wie viele große Männer nicht perfekt. Er war brillant, mächtig und tendierte dazu, an die Richtigkeit seines eigenen Handelns zu glauben. In meinen vielen Jahren beim Zaubergamot genossen wir den Vorteil seiner Lebenserfahrung und seines breit gefächerten Wissens über die Zaubererwelt. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass er einer der einflussreichsten Zauberer unserer Zeit gewesen ist."_

"_Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss darüber nachsinnen, dass es erst kurze Zeit her ist, dass Dumbledore in der Schlacht, die den ehemaligen Lord Voldemort zu Fall gebracht hat, involviert gewesen ist."_

"_Im Laufe von ein paar Wochen wurden die zwei mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit von ihren einflussreichen Posten enthoben. Voldemort wurde gefangenen genommen und seine Magie entfernt. Albus Dumbledore ist verstorben und hat die Belange dieser Welt verlassen."_

"_Zauberer-Großbritannien wird niemals wieder so sein wie es war."_

tbc

_

* * *

Und, hatte ich recht? ;O)_


	107. Kapitel 107

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Nachdem ich meine Motivation wiedergefunden habe, geht es endlich weiter. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! ;O)_

* * *

_**107. Kapitel:**_

**Von Amts wegen – Schwebende abschließende Überprüfung  
Anhörung Zaubergamot  
Fall-Nummer: 1999-D173B  
Befragung zur Gefangennahme von Tom Marvolo Riddle (alias: Lord Voldemort) durch den Orden des Phönix  
Die oben genannte Angelegenheit wurde dem Zaubergamot am 25. Juni 1999 um 10 Uhr vorgetragen. Sitzungen fanden am 25., 28., 29. Juni und am 5. ****Juli statt.**

**Vorladungen**

**Zeugen:  
**Albus Dumbledore, Orden des Phönix  
Hermine Jane Granger, Orden des Phönix, Ottery St. Catchpole  
Jean Lamb, Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße, London  
Remus Lupin, Orden des Phönix, London  
Lucius Malfoy, Financier, Wiltshire  
Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland  
Ellen Smith, St. Mungo Hospital, London  
Severus Snape, Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland  
Chester Sommersby, Orden des Phönix, Wales  
Nymphadora Tonks, Magische Strafverfolgung, London

**Vernehmende für das Zaubergamot:  
**Edelworth Huntington, Mitglied  
Elisabeth Wellingham, Mitglied

**Büro des Zaubereiministeriums:  
**Amelia Bones, Ministerin  
Percy Weasley, Stabsmitarbeiter

**

* * *

**

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll:  
25. Juni 1999  
Befragung von Remus Lupin**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie haben heute Morgen zu Protokoll gegeben, dass der Orden angenommen hat, Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, hätte die Art und Weise, in der er die Todesser organisiert und geführt hat, verändert. Wie sind Sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen?

_Mr. Lupin:_ Zunächst waren wir uns nicht sicher. Es ist hier bereits berichtet worden, dass Severus Snape als Spion für den Orden des Phönix innerhalb der Reihen der Todesser agiert hat. An einem Abend im September 1998 berichtete er während eines Treffens des Ordens, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht länger den gesamten Inneren Zirkel der Todesser in geplante Überfälle und ähnliches mit einbezog. Snape äußerte die Meinung, dass der Dunkle Lord ein terroristisches Zellensystem verwendet. Dies passte zu Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen ich bereits in meinen Gesprächen mit Albus Dumbledore gekommen war.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie haben diese Zellen funktioniert?

_Mr. Lupin:_ Riddle stellte Teams zusammen, die von bestimmten Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels geführt wurden. Die Mitglieder der Teams kannten nur ihre eigenen Teammitglieder. Dies bot mehr Sicherheit für den Fall, dass irgendein Mitglied der Zelle gefangengenommen wurde. Den Zellen wurden bestimmte Projekte zum Bearbeiten gegeben.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Können Sie mir dafür ein Beispiel geben?

_Mr. Lupin: _Die Ermordungen der muggelgeborenen Familien am 19. Oktober 1997 wurden von einer Zelle durchgeführt, die unter der Führung von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange gestanden hat. Der Angriff auf Madame Pomfrey am St. Mungo geschah durch die Zelle von Lucius Malfoy. Zum Glück war er auf unserer Seite und konnte ihn sabotieren.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Der Orden hatte keine Vorwarnungen für diese Angriffe erhalten?

_Mr. Lupin:_ Keine. Unsere Hauptquelle für Informationen war Severus Snape. Er hat uns erzählt, dass er keine Informationen darüber, was die Zellen tun, erhalten habe, weil nur Peter Pettigrew zu wissen schien, welche Aufträge die Zellen jeweils bekommen. Später wurde Lucius Malfoy unsere zweite Informationsquelle und er bestätigte das. Snape und Malfoy wussten nichts über die Angriffspläne auf die muggelgeborenen Familien. Snape berichtete zudem, dass es keine Vorwarnung für den Angriff auf Madame Pomfrey gab. Der Dunkle Lord hat es während eines Treffens verkündet und Malfoy den Auftrag gegeben.

_Mr. Huntington: _Mr. Lupin, haben Sie irgendwelche aussagekräftigen Beweise außer den Aussagen von Severus Snape oder Lucius Malfoy?

_Madame Bones:_ Antworten Sie nicht, Mr. Lupin. Ich möchte den ehrenwerten Vernehmungsbeamten daran erinnern, dass der Grund dieser Anhörungen die Ermittlung und nicht die Strafverfolgung ist. Wir möchten in Erfahrung bringen, wie der Orden des Phönix die Gefangennahme des Tom Marvolo Riddle bewerkstelligt hat. Das bedeutet nicht, Beweise über alle begründeten Zweifel hinaus zu finden.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Ich glaube, es wäre für dieses Komitee sehr wertvoll herauszufinden, ob die Entscheidungen des Orden des Phönix begründet waren.

_Madame Bones:_ Gibt es jemanden unter den Mitgliedern dieses erlauchten Komitees, der glaubt, dass die Gefangennahme und Inhaftierung von Lord Voldemort, unter Berücksichtigung seiner hunderten bekannten Missetaten, in irgendeiner Weise eine schlechte Sache ist? Wenn das so ist, bitte ich um Handzeichen.

_Madame Bones:_ Da keines zu sehen ist, weise ich Mr. Huntington an, auf den eigentlichen Zweck zurückzukommen, welcher die Aufdeckung ist, wie der Orden des Phönix Lord Voldemort gefangengenommen und an die Magische Strafverfolgung übergeben hat.

_Mr. Huntington:_ In diesem Fall habe ich keine weiteren Fragen an diesen Zeugen, aber ich nehme von dem Recht Gebrauch, ihn für weitere Fragen später noch mal aufzurufen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
25. Juni 1999  
Befragung von Chester Sommersby**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Sie haben als Berater für Albus Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix gearbeitet.

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Ich war Berater für Albus Dumbledore schon lange bevor der Orden des Phönix gegründet wurde. Ich war Teil des Teams, das Rasputin aufgespürt hat und ich war Stratege für das Ministerium während des Grindelwald Krieges.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Hat Dumbledore Sie über den Wechsel zu einer terroristischen Zellenstruktur in der Todesserorganisation informiert?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Das hat er und ich war nicht im Mindesten überrascht, davon zu hören. Eine Zellenstruktur ist eine höchst effektive Art für eine terroristische Organisation zu arbeiten. Es reduziert die Rivalität unter den Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels der Organisation, weil sie nicht wissen, was die anderen Gruppen tun. Zudem hat die gesamte Organisation zusätzlichen Schutz, weil das Fußvolk der Mitglieder die Identität der anderen außerhalb ihrer eigenen Zelle nicht kennt.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Welchen Ratschlag haben Sie Albus Dumbledore gegeben, als Sie davon erfahren haben?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Mein Ratschlag an Albus war der gleiche wie schon all die Monate zuvor. Der Orden kämpfte einen defensiven Krieg. Die Todesser agierten und der Orden reagierte. Voldemort kontrollierte das Feld. Ich habe Albus gedrängt, ihm die Kontrolle wegzunehmen und damit zu beginnen, als erstes anzugreifen. Ich glaubte, dass es für den Orden keine Möglichkeit zu gewinnen gab, solange Voldemort den Krieg kontrollierte.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Warum gingen Sie mit diesem Ratschlag nicht zum Ministerium?

_Madame Bones:_ Ich glaube nicht, dass das Geräusch eines verächtlichen Prustens ins Protokoll aufgenommen werden kann. Könnten Sie Ihre Antwort bitte in Worte fassen?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Fudge hat seinen Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, wenn er nicht gerade den Schwanz eingezogen hatte, was Voldemort betrifft. Das gab Riddle die Zeit, sich neu zu formieren und seine Organisation wieder aufzubauen. Sie wurden bei ihren Aktivitäten viel aggressiver und öffentlicher. Das Ministerium tat sein bestes, das zu ignorieren, bis eine Schlacht zwischen Todessern und einer Hand voll Teenager einen Teil des Ministeriums in Trümmern zurückließ. Als Madame Bones übernommen hat, wurde sich bemüht, mit der Realität von Voldemort umzugehen. Unglücklicherweise hatten bereits zu viele Todesser und Sympathisanten das Ministerium infiltriert. Die Bemühungen des Ministeriums drangen nach draußen und Voldemort war jedes Mal gewarnt, wenn das Ministerium versuchte, gegen ihn vorzugehen. Ich habe es nicht gewagt, zum Ministerium zu gehen und eine Strategie vorzuschlagen. Ich ging zum Orden des Phönix und Albus Dumbledore, um meine Unterstützung anzubieten, und sie wurde angenommen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wie hat der Phönixorden auf Ihren Ratschlag reagiert?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Albus hielt ein Treffen ab und bat die Mitglieder des Ordens, eine Waffe zu entwickeln, die auf den Dunklen Lord Einfluss nehmen könnte und es dem Orden so ermöglicht, Angriffe gegen ihn zu planen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
28. Juni 1999  
Befragung von Albus Dumbledore**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Gemäß vorhergehender Aussagen haben Sie im vergangenen Jahr die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix angewiesen, Waffen zu entwickeln, die gegen Todesser, und im speziellen Lord Voldemort, angewendet werden können.

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Das habe ich. Chester Sommersby und andere Ordensmitglieder hatten mich überzeugt, dass wir in deutlichem Nachteil gegenüber Tom Riddle aus einer defensiven Position heraus waren. Wir mussten viel aggressiver sein und angreifen, wenn wir seine terroristischen Aktivitäten beenden wollten.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Haben Ihre Leute neue Waffen entwickelt?

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Das haben sie. Die erste Sache war keine Waffe, aber eine erfolgreiche Behandlung für den Cruciatus, die zur Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Tranks geführt hat.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte. Ich bestehe auf Ordnung.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Könnten Sie das bitte näher erklären?

_Mr. Dumbledore: _Wenn Hermine Granger und Severus Snape über ihre Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Tranks befragt werden, werden sie Ihnen viel mehr darüber erzählen können als ich. Ich weiß, dass Miss Granger gelernt hat, dass dieselben Nervenbahnen, die Schmerznachrichten an das Gehirn weitergeben, auch Informationen über heiß und kalt weiterleiten. Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass wenn einer Person kalt genug ist, die Schmerznachrichten, die vom Crucio übrig bleiben, von den Informationen über Kälte übertroffen werden könnten. Professor Snape und Miss Granger diskutierten darüber und er schlug vor, eine Kombination aus einem Trank und dem Eintauchen in kaltes Wasser als Behandlungsmethode zu versuchen. Sie experimentierten eine Weile an dieser Methode und dann wurde sie an Freiwilligen aus dem Orden angewendet, die Angriffe mittels Crucio erlitten hatten. Sie erwies sich als sehr effektiv, sogar bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie das Zittern und die Schwäche, die als Nacheffekte des Crucio bekannt sind, verringerten. Meines Wissens wurde sie erfolgreich bei Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred Weasley, Hermine Granger und Lucius Malfoy angewendet.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Warum hat der Orden diese Information nicht an die Gesundheitsbehörde weitergegeben?

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Die Gesundheitsbehörde hätte wissen wollen, wer sie entwickelt hat. Alles, was wir ihnen hätten sagen können, hätte unseren Spion gefährdet. Tom Riddle wäre nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass Severus Snape an einer Behandlung für einen seiner favorisierten Flüche arbeitete. Es war absolut unumgänglich, es geheim zu halten.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wie führte das zu der Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes?

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Das Zaubergamot muss entscheiden, ob es will, dass das Rezept für den Happy-Sleepy-Trank öffentlich gemacht werden soll oder nicht. Wenn wir zu offen darüber sprechen, könnte es jemanden geben, der es herausfindet. Ich glaube, dass es eine große Gefahr darstellt, wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, wie man einen Trank zubereitet, der die Fähigkeit eines Zauberers, Magie anzuwenden, entfernt.

_Madame Bones:_ Mr. Dumbledore hat Recht. Wir werden diese Befragung abbrechen. Ich werde mich mit dem Exekutivkomitee des Zaubergamot zusammensetzen, um über die Parameter einer solchen Befragung während dieser Anhörung zu entscheiden.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Darf ich mit der Befragung dieses Zeugen in einer anderen Sache fortfahren?

_Madame Bones:_ Statt gegeben.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Ich würde gern die Puzzleteile zusammensetzen, wie der Orden zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass der Dunkle Lord gesundheitliche Probleme hatte. Aufgrund seines Anspruchs auf Unsterblichkeit scheint das eine lächerliche Annahme zu sein.

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Das ist alles ziemlich verzwickt, deshalb hoffe ich, dass jeder mir folgen kann. 1992 versuchte Tom Riddle in den Besitz des Steins der Weisen, der von Nicholas Flamel kreiert wurde, um seine eigene Unsterblichkeit zu garantieren, zu gelangen. Der Stein war in Hogwarts versteckt worden, da man annahm, dass Riddle nicht durch die Banne gelangen konnte. Wir lagen damit ziemlich falsch. Als Riddle die Familie Potter in der Halloweennacht 1981 angegriffen hat, wurde Lily Potter zum freiwilligen Opfer als sie Riddles Angebot ablehnte, ihr Leben zu behalten, wenn sie beiseite tritt und ihn ihren Sohn töten lässt. Riddle tötete Lily Potter, was eine alte Form eines Schutzzaubers um ihren Sohn legte, der ihn vor Riddle beschützen würde. Als Riddle den Todesfluch auf Harry Potter schleuderte, prallte er von ihm ab und zerstörte Riddles Körper. Harry Potter hat mir erzählt, dass er und seine Freunde versucht hatten, an den Stein der Weisen zu gelangen, um Riddle davon abzuhalten, ihn zu stehlen.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte, Ruhe.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Das ist ziemlich schockierend. Was haben sich ein elfjähriger Junge und seine Freunde dabei gedacht zu versuchen, mit Lord Voldemort fertig zu werden?

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Vielleicht sollten Sie das besser Mr. Potter fragen. Ich merke an, dass es für das freundschaftliche Trio, bestehend aus Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger nicht ungewöhnlich war, eine Herausforderung anzunehmen und sich Feinden, die viel älter waren als sie, entgegenzustellen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Bitte, fahren Sie fort.

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Im Verlauf der Begegnung entdeckten die Kinder, dass es in Wirklichkeit Professor Quirinius Quirrell war, der versuchte, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. Zufällig hatte Tom Riddle ein Talent dafür, andere körperlich zu beherrschen. Wie es scheint, beherrschte er Professor Quirrell und war das ganze Schuljahr über in dessen Körper, auf eine Möglichkeit wartend, an den Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Während der Begegnung von Harry Potter, Quirrell und Riddle, versuchte Quirrell, Harry zu berühren. Da Riddle in seinem Körper war, wurden die speziellen Banne, die Harry vor Lord Voldemort beschützten, aktiviert und Quirrell wurde getötet. In dem Augenblick, in dem Quirrell starb, sah Harry eine rauchige Gestalt aus den Überresten verschwinden. Unsere Theorie war, dass Tom Riddle etwas getan haben musste, um einen Teil von sich zu kreieren, der diese rauchige Gestalt war. Diese Form kann Menschen beherrschen, was leider dem unglücklichen Professor Quirrell widerfahren war. 1995 hatte Tom Riddle genug davon, als Rauch herumzugleiten oder Menschen zu beherrschen. Er wollte einen eigenen Körper, der ausreichend war, es ihm zu ermöglichen, Magie voll anzuwenden und wieder Kontrolle über die Todesser zu erlangen. Er schaffte dies durch den Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochenzauber. Riddle kreierte sich einen neuen Körper, in dem er Blut von Harry Potter, Fleisch von Peter Pettigrew und einen Knochen von seinem eigenen verstorbenen Vater verwendete. Es ist derselbe Körper, den wir gefangen genommen haben und der fotografiert wurde und hier und in den Zeitungen gezeigt wurde. Was Riddle nicht verstanden hat, ist dass sein zusammengesetzter Körper einiges genetisches Material besaß, das seinen Körper schwächte. Es gibt Diabetes in der Familie Potter und Herzprobleme unter den Pettigrews. Durch berichtete Beobachtungen von Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy schien es, dass Lord Voldemort Diabetes haben könnte.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Könnten Sie etwas präziser sein?

_Mr. Dumbledore:_ Snape berichtete, dass Lord Voldemort Wasser vor den Augen seiner Anhänger getrunken hat, etwas, das er niemals zuvor getan hatte. Er fand außerdem Beweise, dass Riddle Tränke für sich braute und dabei Zutaten verwendete, die in Tränken vorhanden sind, die Herzrhythmusstörungen behandeln. Wir hatten zudem Grund zur Annahme, dass er Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hatte. Wir dachten, dass dies mit der Diabetes zusammen hängt, aber das war nur eine Theorie. Trotzdem war es offensichtlich, dass Lord Voldemorts Hülle einige gesundheitliche Probleme hatte. Wir glauben, dass Lord Voldemort in den ersten Monaten 1998 beschlossen hat, dass sein mangelhafter Körper bald durch einen neuen ersetzt werden musste. Bis zu der Zeit hatten seine Aktivitäten und Angriffe zugenommen. Wir begannen einen langsamen Rückgang an terroristischen Aktivitäten 1998 zu beobachten, was uns glauben ließ, dass Lord Voldemort einen anderen Plan im Kopf hatte als die Übernahme der britischen Zauberergesellschaft, was er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zu verfolgen schien.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
29. Juni 1999  
Befragung von Jean Lamb**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was sind Sie von Beruf, Madame Lamb?

_Madame Lamb:_ Ich arbeite für die Abteilung Magische Gewichte und Maße als Analystin.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was ist die Aufgabe einer Analystin für die Abteilung Magische Gewichte und Maße?

_Madame Lamb:_ Ich analysiere Berichte über Aktivitäten mit Dunkler Magie und schaue nach Tendenzen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Das scheint eine ungewöhnliche Aufgabe für eine Angestellte der Abteilung Magische Gewichte und Maße.

_Madame Lamb:_ Das Ministerium möchte seine Angestellten bestens zum Einsatz bringen, unabhängig davon, welcher Abteilung sie angehören.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Unverständlich.

_Madame Lamb:_ Wie Sie meinen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Warum wurden Sie in die Aufgabe, Lord Voldemort zu stürzen, mit einbezogen?

_Madame Lamb:_ Bevor ich geheiratet habe, war ich Jean McKinnon. Auf Anweisung Lord Voldemorts haben die Todesser meine nächste Familie und die meisten meiner Verwandten ermordet.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Das ist sicherlich tragisch, aber nicht das, was ich gemeint habe. Wodurch wurden Sie im vorliegenden Fall zur Beteiligten?

_Madame Lamb:_ Am Ende eines jeden Kalenderjahres führe ich eine Analyse über verschwundene Zauberer und Hexen durch. Ich habe ein Muster bei den vermissten Frauen entdeckt, welches darauf hinwies, dass es ein Serienkiller sein könnte.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Können Sie erklären, was mit einem Serienkiller gemeint ist?

_Madame Lamb:_ Ein Serienkiller ist definiert als jemand, der mindestens drei Menschen in einem Zeitabstand tötet. Das Motiv des Tötens ist typischer Weise eine Form von Befriedigung, meistens sexuell.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was hatte das Muster des Verschwindens an sich, das Sie glauben ließ, ein Serienkiller läuft frei herum?

_Madame Lamb:_ Wenn dieses Material an die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot weitergegeben werden könnte, werde ich mich bemühen, es zu erklären.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Bitte nehmen Sie es als Beweisstück D-10a auf.

_Mr. Weasley:_ Aufgenommen. Bitte nehmen Sie zu Protokoll, das Kopien des Beweisstückes D-10a an alle anwesenden Mitglieder verteilt wurden.

_Madame Lamb:_ Wenn Sie sich die Liste der vermissten Frauen ansehen, ihr Alter und ihren Beruf, werden Sie feststellen, dass Sie entweder jung oder alt waren. Es gab keine Frauen zwischen Mitte zwanzig und sechzig. Keine war verheiratet. Jede von ihnen könnte durch nicht vorhandene Familie oder ihrer Zugehörigkeit zur Muggelwelt als isoliert angesehen werden. Durch Anwendung standardisierter Arithmantikanalysen, die auf Seite zwei des Dokuments erwähnt werden, kann man erkennen, dass die Gemeinsamkeit bei diesen Frauen das übersteigt, was man Zufall nennt. Außerdem wurden nie Leichen gefunden, was viel mehr ein Beweis dafür ist, dass Magie im Spiel war. Zuerst habe ich geglaubt, dass zwei Serienkiller am Werk waren. Einer schien junge Frauen als Ziel auserkoren zu haben, der andere ältere Frauen. Ich habe mich mit Auroren ausgetauscht, um zu sehen, ob sie dieses Muster zuordnen konnten und ob sie nach irgendetwas Verdächtigem Ausschau halten würden, das hierzu passt. Ich habe mich zudem mit Severus Snape getroffen, von dem ich wusste, dass er der Spion des Ordens unter den Todessern ist. Ich dachte, es ist möglich, dass es vielleicht einen Todesser gibt, der auf eigene Faust für die persönliche Befriedigung handelte.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie lautete Snapes Antwort?

_Madame Lamb:_ Er hat nicht geglaubt, dass ein Todesser es wagen würde, so frei tätig zu sein. Die Konsequenzen würden schwer sein, wenn Voldemort davon erfahren hätte.

_Mr. Huntington: _Was taten Sie daraufhin?

_Madame Lamb:_ Nach Mustern Ausschau gehalten und gehofft, dass wir in irgendeiner Weise einen Durchbruch erzielen würden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kam es uns nicht in den Sinn, dass Lord Voldemort persönlich involviert war, in dem er Todesser angewiesen hat, Frauen zu entführen, die Jungfrauen sein könnten.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte. In diesem Raum muss Ruhe herrschen oder ich werde jeden, ausgenommen die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, des Raumes verweisen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Warum suchte Tom Riddle nach Jungfrauen?

_Madame Lamb:_ Basierend auf Informationen, die wir erhalten haben, nachdem ich begonnen hatte, im Fall der vermissten Frauen nachzuforschen, glauben wir, dass er nach einer Frau gesucht hat, die die Fähigkeiten einer Maidbrauern erfüllen könnte. Wir denken, dass die Frauen, die er entführt hat, keine Jungfrauen gewesen sind oder nicht die Fähigkeiten einer Maidbrauerin besaßen. Voldemort hat sie dann getötet und ihre Körper verschwinden lassen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
29. Juni 1999  
Befragung von Ellen Smith**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Könnten Sie bitte, zugunsten der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, erläutern, was eine Maidbrauerin ist?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Eine Maidbauerin ist eine Frau, die fähig ist, eine bestimmte Art an Tränken herzustellen, die von einer Jungfrau gebraut werden müssen. Sie darf auf keinen Fall Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt haben oder an jeglicher sexueller Aktivität beteiligt gewesen sein. Wenn die Tränke vorbereitet werden, kann nur sie allein die Zutaten, die Gerätschaften berühren oder jegliche Brautätigkeiten durchführen. Niemand anderes darf etwas berühren, das mit dem Brauen oder dem Produkt zusammenhängt, bis es abgefüllt und versiegelt ist.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sind diese Tränke leicht zu erhalten?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Es ist fast unmöglich, an solche Tränke zu kommen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Warum?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Es ist schwer, eine Jungfrau zu finden, die die Fähigkeiten besitzt, diese Art des Brauens durchzuführen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es Aspekte in einer persönlichen Beziehung gibt, die sie bereit sein muss, aufzugeben, um solche Tränke brauen zu können.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass das St. Mungo seit mehreren Jahren keinen Kontakt zu einer Maidbrauerin hatte?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Wenigstens zwölf Jahre, bis eine begann, für das St. Mungo während des Winters zu brauen. Eine Maidbrauerin wurde vom St. Mungo unter Vertrag genommen, um Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu brauen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Warum Fruchtbarkeitstränke?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Weil maidgebraute Fruchtbarkeitstränke zu 100 Prozent effektiv sind, Frauen zu helfen, schwanger zu werden. Er garantiert nicht, dass die Frau bis zur Geburt austrägt, aber es ist der wirksamste Trank seiner Art. Ich weiß, dass es eine lange Liste von Familien gab, die auf das Vorhandensein eines solchen Trankes gewartet haben.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
2. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Hermine Granger**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wann wurden Sie eine Maidbrauerin?

_Ms. Granger:_ Im vergangenen Herbst als Remus Lupin von einem Todesser angegriffen wurde, der ihn mit einem Pfeil beschoss, welcher einen speziellen Trank beinhaltete, der Silber in sein Blut führte. Die einzige effektive Behandlung war ein Trank, der in zwei Abschnitten gebraut werden musste, ein Teil musste von einer Maidbrauerin durchgeführt werden.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Dadurch wurden Sie zur offiziellen Maidbrauerin des Ordens?

_Ms. Granger:_ Es war niemals offiziell, aber ich habe sehr viel für den Orden gebraut. Heiltränke verschiedenster Art und alles, um das ich gebeten wurde.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Sie haben einen Vertrag mit dem St. Mungo unterschrieben, es mit Fruchtbarkeitstränken zu versorgen?

_Ms. Granger:_ Das habe ich. Sie wurden gebraucht und es war eine Möglichkeit für mich, Geld für meine Ausbildung zu verdienen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Laut Ihrer eidesstattlichen Erklärung sind Sie Studentin am Avalon College in den Vereinigten Staaten. Sie studieren Zaubertränke?

_Ms. Granger:_ Ja.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wenn Maidbrauerinnen so gefragt sind, warum haben Sie nicht für eine Apotheke gearbeitet?

_Ms. Granger:_ Ich konnte diese Arbeit nur in Teilzeit ausüben, während ich am College bin und mein Studium hat für mich oberste Priorität. Madame Pomfrey, die Medihexe von Hogwarts, hat mich zudem gewarnt, dass man mich verzaubern könnte, dass ich für den Rest meines Leben eine Jungfrau bleiben möchte, wenn ich es zulassen würde, das meine Identität bekannt wird.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Also, glauben Sie wirklich, dass irgendjemand so etwas tun würde?

_Ms. Granger:_ Professor Snape hat mich unterrichtet, dass es der Fall sein kann. Er sagte, dass maidgebraute Tränke sehr nachgefragt sind und dass eine Apotheke ein Vermögen machen könnte, wenn ich für sie arbeiten würde. Ich habe Madame Pomfreys und Professor Snapes Ratschlag angenommen und meine Identität geheim gehalten. Es stellte sich als weise Entscheidung heraus, da es letztendlich mein Leben gerettet hat.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
5. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Poppy Pomfrey**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie werden als ansässige Medihexe in Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei geführt.

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Das ist korrekt.

_Mr. Huntington: _Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass Sie Miss Grangers Vermittlerin zum St. Mungo Krankenhaus gewesen sind?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Das ist auch korrekt. Ich habe die Preise für die Tränke ausgehandelt und die Lieferungen arrangiert. Ich habe zudem Miss Grangers Jungfräulichkeit bestätigt.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Haben Sie Geld dafür erhalten?

_Mediwitch Pomfrey:_ Das habe ich. St. Mungo hat ein bestehendes Angebot für eine Prämie für jeden medizinisch Berufstätigen, der eine Verbindung zu einer Maidbrauerin anbieten kann. Ich gebe zu, dass ich den Vorteil daraus voll genutzt habe.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Erzählen Sie uns bitte von den Umständen des Todesserangriffs auf Ihre Person am 2. Mai 1999.

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Ich war im St. Mungo, um einen maidgebrauten Trank an Heiler Spence zu übergeben. Ich habe ihn im Besprechungsraum in der Nähe der Entbindungsstation getroffen. Wir haben kurz geplaudert und ich habe ihm den Trank gegeben. Ich habe einen Scheck als Bezahlung erhalten.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wofür war der Trank?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Ich hatte einen Brief von Heiler Spence erhalten, mit der Bitte, dass die Maidbrauerin zwei Tränke zubereitet, die man für die Behandlung eines Krebstumors im Gehirn verwendet. Sie sollten für ein Kind mit einem Gehirntumor sein.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Ich nehme an, dass Miss Granger zugestimmt hat, die Tränke zu brauen?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Das hat sie und sie wurden von William Weasley an mich übergeben, der Hermine in den Vereinigten Staaten besucht hatte. Mir wurde klar gemacht, dass die medizinische Verfassung des Kindes kritisch war und ich lieferte sie direkt dem St. Mungo.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was geschah, nachdem Sie die Tränke an Heiler Spence zugestellt hatten?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Ich habe das Gebäude verlassen und wurde von einer kleinen Gruppe aus Hexen und Zauberer abgefangen, die begannen, Flüche auf mich zu schleudern. Ich appariere nicht und benutze normalerweise einen Portschlüssel zum Reisen. Er hat nicht funktioniert und ich habe ein Armband benutzt, das ich immer trage, um Albus Dumbledore zu informieren, dass ich in Gefahr war.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was passierte dann?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Albus apparierte sofort zu mir.

_Mr. Huntington: _Vielleicht können wir eine kurze Pause machen, damit Madame Pomfrey sich wieder fassen kann?

_Madame Bones:_ Natürlich. Wir machen fünfzehn Minuten Teepause.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
5. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Poppy Pomfrey**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was geschah, nachdem Albus Dumbledore zu Ihnen appariert war?

_Medihexe Pomfrey:_ Er feuerte Flüche auf die Todesser zurück. Ein paar von ihnen fielen und Albus apparierte uns beide zurück nach Hogwarts.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Woher wussten Sie, dass es Todesser waren?

_Medihexe Pomfrey: _Sie haben schwarze Roben und silberne Masken getragen und sie griffen mich ohne Provokation an. Ich habe daraus geschlossen, dass es Todesser waren.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was ist passiert, nachdem sie beide nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren?

_Madame Pomfrey:_ Albus hatte einen Schlaganfall.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Können wir eine weitere Pause machen?

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
5. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Ellen Smith**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Albus Dumbledore als Heilerin behandelt, nachdem er einen Schlaganfall nach der Todesserattacke erlitten hatte?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Das habe ich, aber ich habe nur die Arbeit fortgesetzt, die Medihexe Pomfrey bereits durchgeführt hatte, um die Schädigungen zu beheben.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was haben Sie vorgefunden?

_Heilerin Smith: _Albus erholte sich gut von dem, was man als leichten Schlaganfall bezeichnet. Medihexe Pomfrey hatte bereits die notwendigen Tränke zur Wiederherstellung der geplatzten Blutvenen und zur Senkung des Blutdrucks verabreicht. Sie berichtete mir, dass Albus bereits einen ähnlichen Anfall 1978 erlitten und sich vollkommen davon erholt hatte. Als Albus aufwachte, bestätigte er, dass er 1978 einen Schlaganfall erlitten hatte und es geheim gehalten wurde. Ich habe zugestimmt, dass Albus auf Tränke eingestellt werden musste, um seinen Blutdruck zu kontrollieren und er musste auf seine Ernährung achtgeben. Er tendierte dazu, gesalzenes Essen und Süßigkeiten mehr zu mögen als es ihm gut tat.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Uns ist zu unserem Bedauern sehr wohl bewusst, dass Albus Dumbledore vor ein paar Tagen verstorben ist. Berichten zu Folge starb er an einem Schlaganfall. Stimmt das?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Harry Potter hat Albus Dumbledore in seinem Cottage gefunden. Laut Aurorauszubildenden Potter atmete Dumbledore nicht und hatte keinen Puls. Er hat sofort Remus Lupin, Medihexe Pomfrey und mich mittels Patronusnachricht gerufen. Ich kam nach Lupin an und sah, dass Potter kardiopulmonale Reanimation vornahm.

_Mr. Huntington: _Kardio was?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Kardiopulmonale Reanimation wird allgemein als HLW bezeichnet. Es ist eine von Muggeln entwickelte Technik, um die Blutzirkulation aufrecht zu erhalten und dem Gehirn einer Person, deren Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen, Sauerstoff zuzufügen. Es wurde vor kurzem im Zaubererheilberuf als effektive Methode aufgenommen, die Gefahr der Hirnschädigung zu reduzieren, wenn Tränke oder Zauber nicht griffbereit oder wirksam sind, um das Hirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Ich weiß, dass Mr. Potter in seiner Aurorenausbildung diese Arten von Wiederbelebungs- und Stillstandzauber noch nicht gelernt hat, die man in solch einem Fall anwenden könnte. Dessen ungeachtet, aufgrund der Umstände, die ich vorfand, als ich Albus untersuchte, wäre es zu spät für solche Zauber zu wirken gewesen, als Mr. Potter ankam. Ich schätze, dass Albus Dumbledore bereits eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten tot war, als Potter ihn gefunden hat.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Ist es Ihre sachkundige Meinung, dass Albus Dumbledore an einem Schlaganfall gestorben ist?

_Heilerin Smith: _Ist es. Meine Untersuchung ergab, dass er einen schweren Schlaganfall erlitten hatte und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gestorben ist, als er eintrat. Er muss sofort das Bewusstsein verloren haben und war unfähig, Hilfe zu rufen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie haben keinen Verdacht, dass es ein Verbrechen war?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Keinen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
5. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Nymphadora Tonks**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Waren Sie offiziell an der Ermittlung gegen die Todesserattacke an Madame Pomfrey beteiligt?

_Aurorin Tonks:_ Nein, das war ich nicht. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Leta Burns waren dafür zugewiesen. Beide starben in der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Waren Sie inoffiziell an der Ermittlung beteiligt?

_Aurorin Tonks:_ Das war ich. Kingsley, Leta und ich haben uns mehrere Male getroffen, um darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe auch den Tatort besichtigt und war anwesend, als Heiler Spences Leiche gefunden wurde.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Warum sind Sie nicht der offiziellen Befehlskette gefolgt?

_Aurorin Tonks:_ Kingsley Shacklebolt war mein Vorgesetzter. Er erzählte mir, dass er über Todessersympathisanten innerhalb der Magischen Strafverfolgung besorgt war, die sich in die Ermittlung einmischen und versuchen würden, belastende Beweise zu vernichten. Wir waren Mitglieder des Phönixordens, deshalb haben er und Leta mich weiter auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Bitte erzählen Sie den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots von der Entdeckung der Leiche von Heiler Spence.

_Aurorin Tonks:_ Bevor wir die Leiche gefunden haben, hatten wir Heiler Spence verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein, der in den Anschlag auf Medihexe Pomfrey involviert war. Wir fanden seine Leiche bei ihm zuhause. Es gab kein Anzeichen eines Kampfes und es schien, dass der Todesfluch angewendet wurde. Erste Untersuchungen ergaben, dass Heiler Spence bereits tot zu der Zeit war, als er sich mit Medihexe Pomfrey treffen sollte. Zu der Zeit schlossen wir daraus, dass jemand den Vielsafttrank angewendet hat, um als Heiler Spence aufzutreten. Kurz danach fanden wir heraus, dass das Kind mit dem Hirntumor nicht existierte, was darauf hinwies, dass die ganze Sache vorgetäuscht war.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Warum sollte jemand einen solch komplizierten Komplott initiieren, um Medihexe Pomfrey zu entführen?

_Aurorin Tonks:_ Ich vermute, weil sie Medihexe Pomfrey dazu zwingen wollten, die Identität der Maidbrauerin zu verraten, damit sie entführt und dazu gezwungen werden konnte, für Lord Voldemort zu brauen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Da die Zeit vorangeschritten ist, würden wir gern für heute aufhören. Wir haben die zusammenführende Aussage von Severus Snape, dem Spion des Ordens innerhalb der Todesser. Er wird morgen anwesend sein, von seiner Heilerin attestiert, auszusagen, nach seiner Genesung von ernsten Verletzungen, die er sich während der Schlacht im Malfoy Manor zugezogen hatte.

_Madame Bones:_ Einverstanden. Das Zaubergamot wird sich vertagen und sich in dieser Angelegenheit um 10 Uhr morgen früh wieder zusammenfinden.

* * *

**5. Juli 1999  
Severus**

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt Hermine, ihre braunen Augen weit geöffnet vor Sorge.

"Mir geht es gut genug, um mit der Anhörung klarzukommen", erwidere ich und schaufle Rührei auf meinen Teller. „Madame Bones kommt ihrem Versprechen nach, dass dies eine Untersuchung und kein Prozess ist. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass einige Fragen mir Unbehagen bereiten werden, aber es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sein könnte."

"Da Albus Dumbledore tot ist", kommentiert Hermine und reicht einen Teller mit Toast, „habe ich mich gefragt, ob Bones, welchen Handel auch immer sie mit Dumbledore geschlossen hat, ihn einhält."

"Es geht immer um politischen Vorteil", sagt Jean, ein Würstchen aufspießend. „Madame Bones muss im Ministerium aufräumen. Laut dem Klatsch in der Mysteriumsabteilung wurden erst in der letzten Woche zwei markierte Todesser im Büro der Staatskasse identifiziert. Merlin weiß wen Scrimgeour finden wird, wenn er sich seinen Weg durch die Ränge der Auroren mit Flaschen an Veritaserium bahnen wird."

"Du willst damit sagen, dass Bones die Ablenkung durch die Anhörung haben will, ohne sich um einen weiteren Skandal sorgen zu müssen?", fragt Potter und gießt sich Tee ein.

"Dass der Orden anstelle des Ministeriums Voldemort gefangen genommen hat, ist ein kleiner Fisch im Vergleich zu dem, was sie in ihren eigenen Reihen vorfinden wird, wenn sie diese überprüft", sagt Remus und nimmt sich Kaffee. „Sie möchte, dass dies eine Untersuchung bleibt und die Schlagzeilen damit füllen, ohne neue Probleme zu schaffen, die sie bearbeiten muss. Abgesehen davon, wenn sie vom Handel mit Albus zurücktritt, wird sie die Mitglieder des Ordens gegen sich aufbringen. Was ihr noch mehr politische Probleme bescheren wird, die sie bewältigen muss."

"Ich frage mich, wie viele Jahrzehnte es dauern wird, um das Ministerium zu säubern?", fragt Potter.

"Mehr als ich zum Leben übrig habe", sagt Chester und greift nach dem Marmeladenglas. „Es ist ein niemals endender Kreis. Eine Gruppe kommt hinein und bleibt für zwanzig Jahre und wird korrupt. Die nächste Gruppierung übernimmt und macht dasselbe. Wir müssen jedes Mal die Schlingel hinauswerfen. Ich gebe zu, dass es dieses Mal besonders ungeheuerlich war, mit den Todessern und allem." Er sieht mich an und zwinkert. „Anwesende natürlich ausgenommen."

Wir sitzen am Esstisch im Hauptquartier. Glücklicherweise ist Dobby zu seiner Arbeit zurückgekehrt und Winch ist jetzt leitender Hauself in Malfoy Manor. Die Magische Strafverfolgung hat das Manor vor ein paar Tagen wieder an Lucius übergeben und an dem Haus und den Ländereien werden erhebliche Arbeiten für die Rückkehr der Familie vorgenommen.

Narzissa erholt sich langsam. Sie kann für eine bestimmte Zeit aufstehen und nimmt wieder festes Essen zu sich. Ellen sagt, dass es mehrere Wochen dauern wird, bis sie wieder vollkommen hergestellt ist.

Das bedeutet, Lucius und ich sind bereit auszusagen. Unsere Situation ist durch Albus' Tod kompliziert geworden. Es gab viele Berichte, die nur Albus erhielt und die er mit Ordensmitgliedern besprochen hat. Ohne Albus Unterstützung für unsere Anhörung bin ich froh, dass dies eine Untersuchung und kein Prozess ist.

Ich kann für Lucius bürgen und er für mich, aber wir sind beide ehemalige Todesser und das minimiert unsere Glaubwürdigkeit.

"Es ist gleich Zeit, zum Ministerium zu gehen", verkündet Jean und sieht auf die Uhr.

"Show Time", sagt Potter und sucht seine Sachen zusammen.

* * *

Lucius sieht wesentlich besser aus seit Narzissa das St. Mungo verlassen hat. Seine Haare sind geschnitten, seine Nägel sauber und er hat seinen gewohnten Ausdruck der Überlegenheit auf seinem Gesicht.

Wir Zeugen, die heute eventuell aufgerufen werden, sitzen in einem Vorraum außerhalb des Anhörungssaals des Zaubergamots. Zwei Sicherheitshexen überwachen uns, um sicherzustellen, dass wir keine Unterhaltung führen, die mit der Anhörung zu tun hat.

Das ganze Konzept ist völliger Schwachsinn. Wir standen kontinuierlich in Kontakt und haben in einigen Fällen sogar im gleichen Domizil gewohnt. Wenn es irgendeinen Teil in dieser Sache gibt, den wir nicht miteinander diskutiert, analysiert oder debattiert haben, dann ist es die Farbe der Socken, die Dobby in der Nacht der Schlacht getragen hat.

In diesem Raum gibt es weder Zeitungen noch Zeitschriften. Ich vermute, es soll uns davon abhalten, etwas über die Anhörungen zu lesen und durch die Aussagen von anderen beeinflusst zu werden. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Zeugen fast alles getan haben, außer ihre Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium zu legen und sie herumzuzeigen, ist es eine weitere Absurdität.

Zum Glück sind Bücher erlaubt. Ich habe ein neues Buch über die Anwendung von Zauber, um traditionelle pflanzliche Heilmethoden auszubauen. Es ist nicht interessant genug, um mich dauerhaft abzulenken. Hermeine liest ein Buch über neurologische Störungen. Ich frage mich, ob sie tauschen würde?

Lucius hat nichts zum Lesen dabei und sitzt hier, schaut so undurchschaubar wie eine Sphinx. Jean liest „Digital Magic Operating Systeme für Dummies", ein Handbuch, das sie sich von Hermine geborgt hat. Hermine ist kein Dummie. Jean ist kein Dummie. Warum sie ein Buch über Dummies lesen, geht über meinen Verstand.

Potter liest "Die größten Momente im Quidditch, 14. Ausgabe" und murmelt gelegentlich zu sich selbst und zeigt etwas Jean. Sie sprechen für ein paar Minuten und lesen dann weiter.

Sommersby hat eine Ausgabe von "Die Eiserne Lady: Eine Biografie von Margaret Thatcher". Lupin ist in „Der alte Mann und das Meer" versunken.

Percy Weasley steht in der offenen Tür.

* * *

Dieser Raum ist nicht groß, aber sehr hoch. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots sitzen in den ersten sechs unteren Reihen und Besucher in den drei oberen Reihen. Die Treppen zu jeder Reihe sind steil und einige der körperlich nicht so fitten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots müssen sie als Herausforderung ansehen. Im Ganzen erscheint der Raum so überfüllt, das er klaustrophobisch ist.

Madame Bones ist auf dem Podium zu meiner Linken. Die Vernehmenden vor mir haben ein Podium und einen Tisch.

Wenigstens gibt es keine Arm- oder Fußfesseln an dem Zeugenstuhl.

Nachdem ich meinen Namen und meine Personalien genannt und einen Zauberstabeid geschworen habe, die Wahrheit zu sagen, nehme ich meinen Platz auf dem Zeugenstuhl ein. Er ist unbequem.

"Madame Wellingham, Sie dürfen beginnen", weist Ministerin Bones an.

Eine große, eindrucksvolle Frau in violetten Roben des Zaubergamots erhebt sich vom Verhörendentisch und stellt sich hinter das Podium.

"Professor Snape", beginnt sie. "Bitte erzählen Sie uns, wie Sie zum Spion des Ordens des Phönix geworden sind, während Sie ein Todesser waren."

"Würde der Sekretär bitte aufzählen, wie oft ich die Vernehmende daran erinnert habe, dass dies eine Anhörung ist und kein Prozess?", weist Madame Bones sarkastisch an.

Percy Weasley beginnt, durch einen Stapel an Pergamenten zu wühlen, anscheinend nicht die Absicht von Madame Bones verstehend.

Die Ministerin rollt mit ihren Augen.

"Schon gut, Mr. Weasley", sagt Bones mit einem langen Seufzer. „Ich glaube, ich habe dies ein dutzend Mal gesagt. Das ist eine Anhörung zu den Taten des Phönixordens, kein Prozess. Professor Snape ist am Ende des ersten Krieges vor Gericht gestellt und für schuldig befunden worden, aber mit mildernden Umständen. Seine Strafe für seine Beteiligung an Aktivitäten als Todesser wurde in Anerkennung der unschätzbaren Informationen, die er als Spion an den Orden und das Ministerium weitergegeben hat, ausgesetzt. Madame Wellingham, ich möchte Sie und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots daran erinnern, dass Professor Snape nicht noch einmal dafür verurteilt werden kann, den Todessern beigetreten zu sein."

Vernehmende Wellingham schaut äußerst frustriert und besinnt sich dann auf einen mehr gefassten Gesichtsausdruck.

"In Ordnung, Ministerin", merkt sie an. Sie sieht durch ihre Notizen und dreht sich dann noch mal zu mir um. „Wenn Ihre Rolle als Spion am Ende des ersten Krieges aufgedeckt wurde, warum hat Voldemort Sie dann wieder bei sich akzeptiert als er zurückgekehrt ist?"

"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als zu ihm zurückzukehren", entgegne ich. „Ich war ein gezeichneter Todesser, was bedeutete, dass Voldemort mich früher oder später gefunden hätte. Es schien eine bessere Strategie zu sein, zu ihm zurückzugehen und wieder zu spionieren, wenn ich ihn davon überzeugen könnte, mich nicht zu töten."

"Warum, um alles in der Welt, sollte Lord Voldemort Ihnen vertrauen?", fragt sie, anklagend.

"Tat er nicht", entgegne ich kühl. „Ich sollte als Doppelagent agieren, der der Sache des Dunklen Lords wahr verbunden ist. Aus der Sicht des Dunklen Lords habe ich in Hogwarts unterrichtet, damit ich den Direktor ausspionieren und ihm berichten kann, was ich herausgefunden habe. Er wusste, dass ich eigentlich Dumbledores Spion unter den Todessern sein sollte. Er glaubte, das wäre Teil meiner Tarnung."

"Als er einen Körper durch den Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochenzauber erschaffen hatte, rief er die Todesser über das Dunkle Mal zu sich zurück. Dadurch bestätigte ich Dumbledore, dass das, was Potter in der Nacht gesehen hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich konnte nicht sofort zum Dunklen Lord apparieren, aufgrund des Chaos nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Als ich zu spät ankam, nannte mich der Dunkle Lord einen Verräter und schleuderte mehrere Male Crucios auf mich."

"Lucius Malfoy war bereits anwesend und war vom Dunklen Lord wieder akzeptiert worden. Er verbürgte sich für mich und sagte, dass ich ihn oft über Dumbledores Aktivitäten unterrichtet habe und wir nach Möglichkeiten gesucht haben, die Todesser neu zu formieren, aber empfanden, dass es zu gefährlich war, weil zu viele unserer Mitglieder in Askaban waren und der Dunkle Lord vermisst wurde."

"Lucius Malfoy hat Ihnen also ein Alibi bei Voldemort gegeben?", hakt Wellingham nach.

"Ja", bestätige ich. "Als ich mich soweit erholt hatte zu sprechen, befragte mich Voldemort ausgiebig über die Aktivitäten von Dumbledore seit 1981 und über Harry Potter. Ich habe ihm genügend erzählt, dass ich ihn von meiner Loyalität überzeugen konnte."

„Er wusste nicht, dass Sie lügen?", fragt Wellingham.

"Das, was ich ihm erzählt habe, war nicht gelogen", antworte ich. „Die Dinge, die ich ihm über Albus erzählt habe, waren Dinge, die jeder Lehrer, der in Hogwarts lebt, gewusst hätte. Es waren kaum geheime Informationen. Ich gab zu, dass ich Harry Potter nicht mochte und beschrieb ihn als verwöhnte, Aufmerksamkeit suchende, aufstrebende Berühmtheit. Es passte perfekt zu dem, was Voldemort bereits glaubte und half mir, mich in seiner Gunst zu etablieren."

"Ich finde es äußerst seltsam, dass Sie für den selbst ernannten Lord Voldemort mehrere Male während ihrer Anhörung die Phrase _der Dunkle Lord_ verwendet haben", sagt Wellingham lauernd. „Haben ihn so nicht seine loyalen Todesser genannt?"

"Ich habe ihn so aus Gewohnheit genannt", erkläre ich und bin ziemlich frustriert. „Seit zwanzig Jahren trage ich das Dunkle Mal. Jeder, der die Phrase _Lord Voldemort_ in der Anwesenheit eines gezeichneten Todesser verwendet, kann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Niemand von uns wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, deshalb nannten wir ihn _Der Dunkle Lord._ Ich werde vielleicht einige Zeit brauchen, diese Gewohnheit zu ändern."

„Ich erinnere die Vernehmende daran, dass dies eine Anhörung ist, kein Prozess", sagt Bones mit Nachdruck.

"An welcher Art von Todesseraktivitäten haben Sie teilgenommen?", fragt Wellingham.

Sie denkt, sie hat mich erwischt.

"Ich war Voldemorts Zaubertränke Meister, der einzige, den er hatte. Ich war außerdem sehr bekannt wegen meiner Stimme und meines Gesichtes, da ich eine Generation an Kindern in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe. Ich war an Überfällen nicht beteiligt, aufgrund des Risikos, erkannt zu werden und der Schwierigkeit, mich zu ersetzen, wenn ich getötet werden würde."

"Erzählen Sie dem Zaubergamot von den Tränken, die Sie für Voldemort hergestellt haben", weist sie an.

"Ich habe eine Vielzahl an Heiltränken für die Todesser hergestellt", erkläre ich. „Es waren Tränke für verschiedene Rituale und gelegentlich für Angriffe. Zum Beispiel, im Oktober letztes Jahr habe ich den Solvo Ira Trank gebraut, der beim Quidditchspiel zwischen den Highgate Hippogriffs und den Chudley Cannons freigelassen wurde."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir davon unterrichtet wurden", kommentiert Wellingham und schaut verwirrt.

"Sie wurden davon nicht unterrichtet, weil ich den Trank sabotiert habe, in dem ich frische, blutende Wacholderblätter verwendet habe anstelle von getrockneten", fahre ich fort. „Der Trank benötigt die getrocknete Version, die konzentrierter und wirksamer ist. Die frischen Blätter haben den Trank bis zu dem Grad abgeschwächt, dass kein schwerer Tumult ausbrach, sondern stattdessen ein paar Faustkämpfe stattgefunden haben."

"Haben Sie diese Technik öfter angewendet?", fragt Wellingham.

"Wann immer ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, einen Trank zu sabotierten, habe ich es getan", versichere ich ihr.

"Gab es welche, die nicht sabotiert werden konnten?", fragt sie direkt.

"Die Heiltränke für die Todesser und die Tränke, die der Dunkle Lord selbst angewendet hat", antworte ich. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich meinte Lord Voldemort. Wenn ich versucht hätte, einen von denen zu sabotieren, wäre ich erwischt worden. Ich musste eine feine Balance wahren zwischen dem Befolgen der Anweisungen von Voldemort und dem, was ich tun konnte, um Schäden zu vermeiden. Zu der Zeit gab es keine weiteren Spione unter den Todessern und ich konnte nicht riskieren, erwischt zu werden."

"Haben Sie Gifte für Lord Voldemort gebraut?", fragt sie listig.

"Nur während des ersten Krieges", erwidere ich. „Er hat keine Gifte während des zweiten Krieges gefordert."

"Ich erinnere die Vernehmenden und Mitglieder des Zaubergamots daran, dass Professor Snape hier nicht angeklagt ist", verkündet Madame Bones. „Mit seinen Taten im ersten Krieg wurde sich bereits befasst."

"Warum hat er nicht nach Giften gefragt, wenn Sie diese im ersten Krieg erfolgreich gebraut haben?", fragt Wellingham.

"Er hat seine Taktiken geändert", erwidere ich. „Es war Teil einer Generalüberholung in der Struktur der Todesser. 1998 gab es etwas weniger Überfälle und weniger Druck, das magische Großbritannien zu erobern. Zu der Zeit wussten wir es nicht, aber der Grund war, dass Voldemort davon ausging, ungefähr zwanzig Jahre überbrücken zu müssen, bevor er seine wirkliche Eroberung durchführen kann."

"Vorhin haben Sie gesagt, dass Lord Voldemort die Todesser in terroristische Zellen aufgeteilt hat", kommentiert Wellingham und sieht auf ihre Notizen. „Wie hat das Ihre Möglichkeiten, für den Orden zu spionieren, beeinflusst?"

"Es brachte fast unlösbare Probleme", erkläre ich. „Voldemort hat direkt mit den Anführern jeder Zelle kommuniziert. Er hat nicht mehr innerhalb des Inneren Zirkels über seine Pläne und Strategien gesprochen. Den Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels war es nicht erlaubt, sich auszutauschen. Die einzige Person, von der ich handfeste Informationen herhalten konnte, war Lucius Malfoy."

"Warum war das so?", fragt Wellingham.

"Lucius und ich sind seit vielen Jahren fast wie Brüder", gebe ich zu. „Wir haben es zu der Zeit nicht besprochen, aber er hat vermutet, dass meine Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort nicht so stark war wie sie sein sollte. Lucius ist ein ziemlich geschickter Politiker. Er wollte Verbindungen zu beiden Seiten."

"Hat er einfach nur seinen Vorteil daraus gezogen, dass Sie ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben haben, die Konsequenzen seiner Taten zu umgehen?", fragt sie.

"Im ersten oder zweiten Jahr nach Voldemorts Rückkehr war dies wahrscheinlich der Fall", erkläre ich. „Mit der Zeit hat sich das geändert. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass Lord Voldemort zunehmend irrational wurde. Er wendete Folter und Gewalt an, um seinen Willen bei seinen eigenen Anhängern durchzusetzen. Seine Launen wurden zunehmend unvorhersehbar. Unter den Todessern gab es weniger Zuversicht, dass Lord Voldemort sie auf dem Weg der sozialen Revolution führen könnte."

"Woher wissen Sie, dass es unter den Todessern weniger Vertrauen in Lord Voldemort gab?", fragt Wellingham.

"Aufgrund meiner besonderen Position als Lord Voldemorts Zaubertränke Meister", erkläre ich, „hatte ich keine Zelle, die ich anführen musste und ich wurde selten aufgefordert, an einer Mission teilzunehmen, wo ich enttarnt werden könnte. Das hat es mir ermöglicht, mehr meiner Zeit bei Treffen zu verbringen, um das Verhalten der anderen zu beobachten. Als der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal zurückgekehrt ist, zeigte er physische Veränderungen an seinem Körper und sah weniger menschlich aus. Wie auch immer, sein Verhalten war fast das gleiche wie während des ersten Krieges."

"Zu der Zeit war er charismatisch und rational. Er bestrafte Anhänger für Fehler, aber das hat er immer so getan. Im fortgeschrittenen Jahr 1996 begann sich das zu ändern. Seine Launen änderten sich schnell und er war leicht beleidigt. Er bestrafte Todesser heftig für kleine Vergehen, zum Beispiel wenn man sich nicht schnell genug hinkniete, wenn er erschien. 1997 waren wir alle viel vorsichtiger bei ihm. Die Todesser sprachen weniger mit einander, aufgrund der Angst, dass ein sorglos gesprochenes Wort in ernsten Konsequenzen enden konnte. Meine Informationsquellen trockneten aus und ich wagte es nicht, sie aufrecht zu erhalten, da ich dadurch leicht als Spion enttarnt werden konnte."

"Die anderen sprachen nicht so bereitwillig über die glorreiche Zukunft der magischen Welt unter Voldemorts Führung, außer wenn diese Form des Gesprächs bei Treffen erwartet wurde. Es schien, dass andere still zu demselben Ergebnis kamen wie ich."

"Wann hat Lucius Malfoy begonnen, für den Orden zu spionieren?", fragt Wellingham.

"Lucius und ich haben begonnen, über Voldemorts körperliche und mentale Verschlechterung zu sprechen, nachdem ich Lucius beigebracht hatte, seinen Geist zu verschließen", erzähle ich. „Ich habe es nicht gewagt, solche Art von Gesprächen zu führen, bevor ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Lucius Lord Voldemort von solchen Erinnerungen fernhalten konnte. Das war Ende 1997. Mitte 1998 hatten wir Gespräche über die Zukunft geführt und Lucius hat offener über seine Ängste gesprochen, dass Voldemort irrational wurde und genauso eine Bedrohung für seine Anhänger war wie für das soziale System, von dem Voldemort verkündet hat, es verändern zu wollen.  
Später im Jahr 1998 hat Lucius mich aktiv mit Informationen versorgt. Er wusste, dass meine Loyalitäten nicht bei Lord Voldemort oder den Todessern lagen. Im Dezember 1998 hat sich Albus Dumbledore mit Lucius in meiner Anwesenheit getroffen. Er führte eine tiefgehende Untersuchung in Lucius Erinnerungen durch; auch in denen, die Lucius hinter speziellen Barrieren versteckt hatte. Dumbledore hat Lucius' Dienste als Spion akzeptiert, mit der Maßgabe, dass er sich nur mit mir trifft und dass ich der Übermittler jeglicher Informationen bin, die er weitergeben wollte."

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Lucius Malfoys Entscheidung, für den Orden zu spionieren, auf dem Wunsche basierte, sich selbst zu schützen?", fragt Wellingham.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass es ein Grund war", beharre ich. „Voldemort hat die Familien der Todesser bedroht, um ihre Kooperation sicherzustellen. Lucius wollte seine Familie schützen. Er war sich zudem voll bewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord zu einer Bedrohung für die britische Zauberergesellschaft im Ganzen geworden war. Während des ersten Krieges und direkt nach seiner Rückkehr, verkündete Voldemort den Glauben, dass er die Zauberergesellschaft vor sozialen Veränderungen, die von Muggelgeborenen und dem rapiden Anstieg der Population unter den Muggeln verursacht wurden, beschützte. Anfang 1998 war es offensichtlich, dass Voldemorts Pläne keinen Sinn ergaben. Er verletzte Reinblüter genauso bereitwillig wie jeden anderen. Er respektierte nichts und niemanden. Lucius verstand diese Dinge und wollte heraus.  
Zu der Zeit, als Lord Voldemort Lucius erzählte, was er wirklich von ihm wollte, spionierte Lucius seit Monaten für uns."

"Erzählen Sie uns von der Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes", weist Huntington an.

"Der Happy-Sleepy-Trank entstand zufällig durch einen Unfall in Hogwarts", beginne ich, unterdrücke meine Wut bei der Erinnerung an eine Schülerin, die den Trank eines anderen Mädchens in der Hoffnung sabotiert hat, sie vor den Augen des Freundes, den beide wollten, bloßzustellen. „Über bestimmte Aspekte kann ich nicht sprechen, ohne Zutaten des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes zu offenbaren."

"Das ist bekannt und das Ministerium möchte nicht, dass die Formel für den Happy-Sleepy öffentlich bekannt wird", merkt Huntington an.

"Eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts gab in einen Trank eine Zutat, die dort nicht hineingehörte", erkläre ich. „Es endete darin, dass die Flasche im Zaubertränke Vorratsraum explodierte. Miss Granger befand sich zu der Zeit im Vorratsraum. Sie hielt einen experimentellen Trank, welcher während der Explosion zerbarst und sich über sie ergoss. Miss Granger wurde schwer verletzt und musste dringend ärztlich behandelt werden. Während der Behandlung bemerkte sie, dass etwas in dem experimentellen Trank ihre Magie unterdrückte.  
Bestimmte Mitglieder des Ordens wurden gerufen und wir arbeiteten zusammen, um eine Behandlung zu entwickeln, die Miss Granger retten würde, während sie uns half festzustellen, welche Zutat in dem experimentellen Trank die Magie unterdrückte. Wir haben es herausgefunden, die Zutat identifiziert und Miss Granger ist genesen.  
Danach zielten wir mit unseren Bemühungen darauf ab, eine Waffe zu entwickeln, die wir verwenden könnten, um die Magie Lord Voldemorts lang genug zu unterdrücken, damit wir ihn gefangen nehmen können. Wir wussten, dass wir es nicht wagen durften, die Hülle seines Körpers zu töten. Sein innerer Kern würde einfach verschwinden, um einen anderen Körper zu besitzen. Wir mussten ihn lebend gefangen nehmen, damit er studiert und herausgefunden werden konnte, was es benötigt, um seine unsterbliche Hülle zu töten."

Aus der Besuchertribüne ertönt ein Geräusch und ich bemerke, wie mehrere Zaubergamotmitglieder aufsehen und mit einander sprechen.

Madame Bones versucht mehrere Male, die Unterbrechung zu unterbinden.

Ich sehe Laketha Jones auf der siebten Stufe stehen. Mit ihrer Größe und den Rastalocken kann ich verstehen, warum sie Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Anita Schuler steht neben ihr und ein Mann dahinter. Der kleine Keiko Takahashi bildet die Nachhut. Ich glaube, es ist Daniel Schuler, der mit seinem Rücken zu mir steht. Wenn er hier ist und erkannt wird, kann ich verstehen, warum das Aufregung hervorruft.

"Ruhe bitte", ordnet Madame Bones an. "Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, damit der Zeuge fortfahren kann."

Die Menge folgt der Anweisung. Die neuen Beobachter nehmen Platz und ich bemerke, wie Rita Kimmkorn versucht, näher an sie heranzukommen.

Gut. Ich werde es genießen, zuzusehen, wie sie versucht, an Laketha Jones vorbei zu kommen.

"Professor Snape?", sagt Mr. Huntington, meine Aufmerksamkeit einholend. „Würden Sie bitte fortfahren?"

"Wir haben eine Arbeitsgruppe mit ausgewählten Mitgliedern des Ordens gegründet, die die Fähigkeiten besaßen, die wir für die Waffenentwicklung benötigten", erwidere ich.

"Wer waren diese Mitglieder?", fragt Huntington.

"Ich habe die Arbeitsgruppe geleitet", kommentiere ich. „Die Mitglieder waren Bill Weasley, Jean Lamb, Ellen Smith, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Limnoreia Lovegood, George Weasley und Albus Dumbledore. Andere Ordensmitglieder wurden bei Bedarf hinzugezogen."

"Warum benötigten Sie eine Heilerin in der Arbeitsgruppe für die Waffenentwicklung?", fragt Huntington.

"Wir wollten Voldemort lebend ergreifen", gebe ich einfach zu. „Wir brauchten eine Heilerin, um sicherzustellen, dass der Happy-Sleepy-Trank seine Magie unterdrückt und nicht tötet. Heilerin Smith hat uns geholfen, die Dosierung herauszufinden, die in den Happy-Sleepy-Behältern vorhanden sein musste."

"Bitte erzählen Sie uns, wie das Waffenkomitee die Idee entwickelte, Lord Voldemort mit Behältern zu bombardieren, während auf Besen geflogen wird?"

"Es könnten die Weasley-Zwillinge gewesen sein, die diese Idee hatten", antworte ich, mich am Kopf kratzend. „Wir haben erkannt, dass der Happy-Sleepy-Trank am besten funktioniert, wenn er inhaliert und durch die Haut aufgesogen wird. Fred und George Weasley schlugen das Äquivalent zu einem Wasserballon vor, mit dem er getroffen wird."

Es ertönt beträchtliches Gelächter bei der Vorstellung, wie Voldemort mit Wasserballons getroffen wird.

"Also führte die sorgsame Arbeit der Waffenarbeitsgruppe dazu, den Happy-Sleepy-Trank zu entwickeln?"

"Die Arbeit war wirklich sorgsam", erwidere ich, in der Absicht, genauer zu werden. „Es bedeutet nicht, dass es problemlos voran ging. Unsere schwierigste Aufgabe war es, den Happy-Sleepy-Trank in eine Form zu bringen, die kompatibel mit dem Behälter, der Voldemort treffen sollte, war. Wir hatten sehr viele Probleme damit. Am Ende mussten einige der Komiteemitglieder nach Chicago reisen, um mit dem Kollegium des Avalon College und Daniel Schuler zusammenzuarbeiten, um es zu perfektionieren."

Das bringt die Menge jetzt in Aufruhr. Es wird heftig unter den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot gesprochen.

Ministerin Bones schlägt erneut den Hammer, um im Raum Ruhe zu erlangen. Es benötigt mehr als eine Drohung, um die Besuchergalerie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Könnten Sie die Mitwirkung des Kollegiums vom Avalon College und Daniel Schulers erklären?", fragt Huntington.

"Ich war nicht anwesend, als sie sich getroffen haben, um das Containerproblem mit dem Happy-Sleepy zu lösen", erwidere ich. „Mitglieder des Komitees, die nach Chicago gereist sind, berichteten, dass sie von Dozenten aus der Verwandlungs- und Zaubertränkeabteilung Hilfe erhalten haben und dass Mr. Schuler die Arithmantikgleichungen durchgeführt hat, die aufgezeigt haben, wie die letzten Probleme gelöst werden. Zuvor war es uns nicht möglich gewesen, das Problem, wie wir den Happy-Sleepy in einen Behälter bekommen, der im Umgang sicher ist, zersplittert, nachdem er geworfen wurde und ein Schild hervorruft, der den Happy-Sleepy davon abhält, von jemand anderem außer Voldemort inhaliert zu werden, zu lösen."

"Aber Sie haben es lösen können?", hakt Huntington nach.

"Wie es bei dem Angriff auf Voldemort am 21. Juni bewiesen wurde."

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
5. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Lucius Malfoy**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Ihre Ansichten über die angeborene Überlegenheit von Reinblütern im Vergleich zu Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen sich nicht verändert haben?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Wir haben uns von der Muggelwelt aus gutem Grund abgesondert. Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen und würden uns zweifelsohne dazu zwingen, Magie zu ihrem Vorteil anzuwenden, wenn wir unter ihnen leben würden. Die Zauberwelt floriert seit der Trennung.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Es ist wohl bekannt, dass Lord Voldemort die Idee verbreitet hat, dass reinblütige Zauberer über allen anderen Lebensformen stehen. Wenn dem so ist, warum haben Sie zugestimmt, für den Orden des Phönix zum Spion zu werden, welcher dafür bekannt ist, Muggel vor der magischen Welt zu beschützen.

_Mr. Malfoy: _Es war offensichtlich, dass Lord Voldemort wahnsinnig ist. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine politische Sichtweise, war Voldemort unglaublich brutal seinen Anhängern und ihren Familien gegenüber. Er konnte nicht von anderen Meinungen überzeugt werden und akzeptierte keine, die von seinen eigenen abwichen. Er hat gedroht, meiner Frau und meinem Sohn etwas anzutun, um an das Vermögen meiner Familie und meine Verbindungen zu gelangen. Einer der Gründe, warum meine Frau und ich zugestimmt haben, dass Draco ans Avalon College gehen kann, war dass er dadurch außer der Reichweite des Dunklen Lords war. Soweit wir wissen, hatte Voldemort keine Operationen in den Vereinigten Staaten laufen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt aufgrund der Bedrohung gegen Ihre Frau und Ihren Sohn?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Das war der hauptsächliche Grund. Es war eine Sache für mich, den Preis für meine Dummheit, an Lord Voldemort zu glauben, zu bezahlen. Es war ein anderer, dass sie für meinen Urteilsfehler bestraft werden.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Haben Sie daran geglaubt, dass Lord Voldemort gewinnen kann?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Ungeachtet seines Irrsinns ist Lord Voldemort der mächtigste Zauberer, den ich je gekannt habe. Ich glaube, er hätte gewinnen können, und wenn es so gekommen wäre, wäre die Zaubererwelt in Brutalität und Dunkelheit in einer Art und Weise versunken, die wir niemals zuvor gesehen haben. Alles wäre von seiner jeweiligen Laune abhängig.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Ist es wahr, dass Tom Riddle spezielle Pläne für ihre Familie hatte?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Am Abend des 9. Mai hat Voldemort Severus Snape und mich informiert, dass er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen ist, dass er nicht weiter in dieser Hülle leben kann. Er sagte, dass sie unpassend für seine Bedürfnisse und Magie ist. Er sagte, dass er einen neuen Körper will.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Woher sollte der Körper kommen?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass er einen gesunden Körper will, der die Fähigkeit hat, seine Magie zu beinhalten. Er erzählte, dass er will, dass meine Frau und ich ein weiteres Kind bekommen und dass er es ab Geburt besitzen würde.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte! Ruhe. Ruhe. Wenn dieser Raum nicht augenblicklich ruhig wird, werde ich Auroren rufen, um die Störenfriede aus dem Gebäude zu bringen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Bitte fahren Sie fort.

_Madame Bones:_ Bitte bringen Sie die Gruppe in der achten Reihe sofort aus dem Anhörungsraum. Das schließt Ms. Kimmkorn ein.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mr. Malfoy.

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Der Dunkle Lord hat Ausdrücke verwendet, die es wie eine Bitte haben klingen lassen, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht wagen durfte, zu widersprechen. Ich tat, was erwartet wurde und fiel auf meine Knie, dankte Lord Voldemort ausgiebig für die Ehre, die er mir und meiner Familie zuteil werden ließ.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Hat er Ihnen irgendwelche Anreize geboten, damit Sie zustimmen?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Er hat mir angeboten, mich zum Vizekönig von Europa zu machen, nachdem Europa erobert war und meinen Sohn Vizekönig von Nordamerika. Wir sollten ihm als Kaiser dienen und in seinem Namen regieren.

_Madame Bones:_ Wenn ich noch einmal meinen Richterhammer benutzen muss, um den Raum zu beruhigen, werde ich die Presse- und Besucherreihen auflösen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Bitte, fahren Sie fort.

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Es war alles eine Lüge. Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass das, was Voldemort wollte, mein Name, Status, Vermögen und der Körper war, von dem er glaubte, dass meine Frau und ich ihn erzeugen konnten. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Narzissa und Draco spezielle Dunkle Male erhalten würden. Die Male würden es ihm erlauben, sie sofort zu sich zu holen, egal wo sie sich aufhalten. Sie würden außerdem den Schaden erleiden, der ihm zugefügt wird. Unabhängig davon, was er über familiäre Liebe erzählt hat, wusste ich, dass wenn er in seinem neuen Körper erwachsen sein würde, er uns alle töten wird. Er wollte sichergehen, dass ich ihn beschütze bis er erwachsen ist, weil ich alle meine Kinder lieben würde.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was passierte, nachdem er diese Bitte an Sie gestellt hatte?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Die Bitte, die gar keine war? Er stellte Narzissa und mich unter Bewachung im Malfoy Manor. Wir wurden als Gefangene in unserem eigenen Haus gehalten.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wer waren die Bewacher?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Rodolphus, Rabastan und Bellatrix Lestrange. Edmund Rutherford, Ima LeDrox und andere Todesser.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie haben Sie es geschafft, mit dem Orden zu kommunizieren?

_Mr. Malfoy: _Sofort nachdem wir im Manor eingesperrt wurden, nahm ich Kontakt zu Severus Snape über unser Paartagebuch auf. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass ich Voldemorts Angebot unter Zwang zugestimmt habe und flehte ihn an, auf den Orden zuzugehen, um uns zu retten. Ich habe mit Draco gesprochen, ein anderes Paartagebuch verwendend, und habe ihm befohlen, in den Vereinigten Staaten zu bleiben und genau das zu tun, was Severus ihm sagt. Wenn notwendig, sollte Draco zu Daniel Schuler gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten, sich verstecken zu können.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Daniel Schuler? Warum sollte Ihr Sohn zu ihm gehen?

_Mr. Malfoy: _Draco ist mit der Tochter von Schuler liiert. Ich habe gehofft, dass er dadurch in Sicherheit bleibt.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was haben Sie danach getan?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Ich habe es nicht gewagt, die Tagebücher zu behalten, selbst nicht, um eine Antwort abzuwarten. Das Risiko war zu groß, dass sie gefunden werden und ich wollte sie nicht erklären müssen. Ich gab sie meinem Oberhaushelfen, damit er sie zerstört.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie sind Sie danach in Kontakt mit dem Orden geblieben?

_Mr. Malfoy:_ Hauselfen. Ein ehemaliger Malfoy-Hauself namens Dobby war beim Orden des Phönix angestellt. Er wusste, wie er auf die Ländereien und in das Haus kommt, was es ihm ermöglichte, Nachrichten an Pudding weiterzugeben, unserem Oberhauselfen. Pudding würde nach Möglichkeiten suchen, mit Narzissa und mir außer Hörweite der Wachen zu sprechen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Madame Bones. Es ist spät geworden und ich bin mit der Befragung von Mr. Malfoy noch nicht fertig. Wir haben auch mit anderen Zeugen noch nicht gesprochen, die auf unserer Liste stehen und werden keine Zeit haben, sie zu befragen. Darf ich vorschlagen, für heute aufzuhören?

_Madame Bones:_ Wie Sie wünschen. Diese Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot wird auf morgen 10 Uhr vertagt.

* * *

**Severus  
Am Abend**

"Vater", sagt Draco, "ich denke, du solltest dieses Wort in Gegenwart von Severus nicht mehr verwenden."

"Schlammblut?", seufzt Lucius und klingt ziemlich verstimmt. „Das nächste, was passieren wird, ist dass von uns erwartet wird, von den Muggeln als nicht-magische Menschen zu sprechen. Diese Sache der _politischen Korrektheit,_ wie du sie nennst, wird mein Haar weiß werden lassen.

"Was wird dein Haar noch weißer machen als es bereits ist, mein Lieber?", fragt Narzissa als wir ins Wohnzimmer treten und vorgeben, nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Draco mitbekommen zu haben.

Draco hat absolut recht, dass Lucius aufhören sollte, das Wort Schlammblut zu verwenden, wenn er weiterhin mit mir befreundet sein will. Ich werde nicht tolerieren, dass er Hermine mit weniger Respekt behandelt, der jeder Hexe gebührt, gar nicht zu reden von meiner Zukünftigen.

"Wir sprachen über das Konzept der _politischen Korrektheit_", sagt Draco und versucht, seinen Vater zu decken. „Das hat mit der Verwendung von Terminologien, die verhindern, dass Menschen in einer Art und Weise gekennzeichnet werden, die sie beleidigend finden, zu tun"

"Wer definiert, was beleidigend ist?", fragt Narzissa.

Ich ziehe ihren Stuhl am Esszimmertisch hervor. Als sie sich gesetzt hat, nehmen wir anderen unsere Plätze ein.

"Die Person, die beschrieben wird, entscheidet, ob es beleidigend ist", sagt Draco. „Zum Beispiel, wenn jemand, der hinkt, als _Krüppel_ bezeichnet wird, könnte er es als Beleidigung empfinden. Jemanden mit einer Brille _Vierauge_ zu nennen, wäre ein weiteres Beispiel."

"Diese Ausdrücke sind eher unterstes Niveau an Namensgebung", verkündet Narzissa. „Ich kann verstehen, warum Menschen deswegen beleidigt sind."

Der Suppengang erscheint vor uns in eleganten, goldumrandeten Schüsseln. Es scheint Spargelcremesuppe zu sein.

"Ich glaube, es geht über die Namensgebung hinaus", unterbreche ich. „Es beinhaltet auch, wie ganze Gruppen mit abfälliger Assoziation bezeichnet werden. Rassische oder nationale Stereotypen wären Beispiele. Die Iren als _Paddies_ zu bezeichnen, wird als beleidigend empfunden. Es kann aber auch harmloser sein, in dem man menschlich anstatt männlich verwendet, um vom Geschlecht abzulenken."

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagt Narzissa, grazil ihre Lippen mit ihrer Serviette abtupfend. „Wir tendieren dazu, _Zauberer_welt anstatt _Hexen_welt zu sagen. Es ignoriert die Tatsache, dass die Hälfte von uns weiblich ist."

„In gewisser Weise", verdeutliche ich, „kann es auch so aufgefasst werden, dass die Hexen weniger geeignet oder fähig sind als Zauberer."

"Also wirklich", unterbricht Lucius schnaubend. „Keine Hexe in meinem Bekanntenkreis würde jemals annehmen, dass bei der Erwähnung der Zaubererwelt Hexen ausgeschlossen oder in irgendeiner Weise erniedrigt werden."

"Hast du sie jemals gefragt?", hakt Narzissa nach, ernst.

"Warum sollte ich sie so etwas offensichtliches fragen?", fragt Lucius und schaut wirklich irritiert. „Wenn es um Magie geht, macht das Geschlecht keinen Unterschied in Macht und Fähigkeiten. Es stimmt, dass es bestimmte Magien gibt, die nur von Männern durchgeführt werden können und dann gibt es andere, die nur von Frauen angewendet werden können, aber das ist Realität und nicht Voreingenommenheit."

"Magie mag keine geschlechtliche Voreingenommenheit besitzen", merkt Narzissa an, "aber unsere Kultur."

"Wir haben unsere Verpflichtungen auf Basis der Natur aufgeteilt", sagt Lucius weise. „Kindererziehung ist für Frauen so natürlich wie das Versorgen der Familie für die Männer."

Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass Narzissa als Antwort auf eine Aussage ihres Mannes schnaubt.

"Zu welchem Zeitpunkt war Kindererziehung für Bella natürlich?", fragt Narzissa gezielt. „Zu welcher Zeit war die Versorgung der Familie für Rudolphus natürlich?"

Lucius schaut verblüfft. Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wein, um sich etwas Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben.

"Es gibt natürlich immer Ausnahmen von der Regel", erwidert Lucius mit Bedacht. „Ich habe von unserem jeweiligen Geschlecht im Ganzen gesprochen. In jeder Kultur haben die Frauen die Hauptverantwortung für Kindererziehung und Männer für das Jagen."

"Ich räume ein, dass Frauen Kinder gebären und dafür ausgestattet sind, um sie für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu füttern", sagt Narzissa mit einem Hauch von unendlicher Geduld.

Draco errötet und widmet sich mehr seiner Suppe.

"Wie auch immer", fährt sie fort, „ich wage zu behaupten, dass Männer die Rolle des Versorgers zugeteilt wurde, weil man ihnen die Kinder nicht anvertrauen konnte. Sie waren zu beschäftigt mit jagen, trinken und in Probleme zu geraten. Die Spezies wäre ausgestorben, wenn Frauen sich nicht um die Kinder gekümmert hätten."

"Genau meine Meinung", bekräftigt Lucius, mit dem sicheren Wissen eines Ehemanns, wann er nicken und _Ja, Liebes_ sagen muss.

"Das hält uns aber nicht von der Pflicht ab, den anderen freundlich gesinnt zu sein", sagt Narzissa sanft. „Aufgrund dessen ist das Wort Schlammblut aus dem Sprachgebrauch dieser Familie verbannt." Letzteres wird mit Nachdruck gesagt.

"Natürlich, Mutter", sagt Draco pflichtbewusst.

Lucius ist zu beschäftigt mit seiner Suppe, um mit etwas anderem, als einem leichten Nicken seines Kopfes zu antworten.

Ich würde sagen, ich werde dieses Wort nie wieder von Lucius hören.

"Ich habe Molly Weasley eine Eule geschickt", ergänzt Narzissa. „Wir werden uns am Sonntagnachmittag mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau treffen, um den Verlobungsvertrag zwischen Severus und Hermine Granger zu besprechen."

Ich lächle Narzissa mit Anerkennung an. Sie lächelt warm zurück.

„Ich habe zudem eine Einladung an die Schulers ausgesprochen, uns zum Abendessen am Freitagabend Gesellschaft zu leisten, bevor sie in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückkehren", sagt sie. „Ich verstehe, warum Anita zurück ins Hotel und bei ihren Eltern bleiben musste, aber ich vermisse ihre Gesellschaft. Sie ist eine aufgeweckte junge Dame."

"Das ist sie, nicht wahr Mom?", sagt Draco und sein Gesicht erhellt sich.

"Ich kann verstehen, warum du sie vermissen wirst", sagt Narzissa. „Ich finde deine Bereitschaft schön, in der Nähe zu sein, während ich mich erhole und wir alles mit dem Zaubergamot und den Rest regeln."

Narzissa sieht mich verschmitzt an.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deine junge Dame zum Essen mit uns allen am Freitag mitzubringen?", fragt Narzissa. „Ich weiß, dass es vor dem Beginn der offiziellen Verlobung ist, aber sie kennt Anita bereits und ich würde sehr gern die Frau kennenlernen, die mein Leben gerettet hat."

"Ich werde sie fragen", erwidere ich lächelnd.

Ich bin bereit, die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen und damit zu beginnen, meine Zukunft aufzubauen.

tbc


	108. Kapitel 108

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Es geht weiter! ;O) Für die Übersetzung des 109. Kapitels werde ich wohl auch so lange benötigen wie für das aktuelle. Aber es geht definitiv weiter, wenn auch langsamer als bisher._

_Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_**108. Kapitel:**_

**Von Amts wegen – Schwebende abschließende Überprüfung  
Anhörung Zaubergamot  
Fall-Nummer: 1999-D173B  
Befragung zur Gefangennahme von Tom Marvolo Riddle (alias: Lord Voldemort) durch den Orden des Phönix  
Die oben genannte Angelegenheit wurde dem Zaubergamot am 25. Juni 1999 um 9 Uhr vorgetragen. Sitzungen fanden am 25., 28., 29. Juni und am 5., 6., 7., 8. ****Juli statt.**

**Vorladungen  
Zeugen:  
**Hermine Jane Granger, Orden des Phönix, Ottery St. Catchpole  
Augustus Hensley, Gefängniswärter, Askaban Insel  
Jean Lamb, Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße, London  
Roger Littlehorse, Avalon College, Chicago, Vereinigte Staaten  
Limnoreia Lovegood, Lovegood Sicherungs-Banne AG, London  
Draco Malfoy, Student, Wiltshire  
Lucius Malfoy, Financier, Wiltshire  
Josiah Mittleton, Heiler, Askaban Insel  
Harry Potter, Auror in Ausbildung, London  
Ellen Smith, Heilerin, St. Mungo Hospital, London  
Severus Snape, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland  
Chester Sommersby, Orden des Phönix, Wales  
Nymphadora Tonks, Magische Strafverfolgung, London

**Vernehmende für das Zaubergamot:  
**Edelworth Huntington, Mitglied  
Elizabeth Wellingham, Mitglied

**Büro des Zaubereiministeriums:  
**Amelia Bones, Ministerin  
Percy Weasley, Stabsmitarbeiter

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
6. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Chester Sommersby**

_Mr. Huntington:_ In vorhergehenden Vernehmungen haben Sie angegeben, dass der Orden des Phönix die Entscheidung getroffen hat, den Krieg zu Lord Voldemort zu bringen anstatt immer auf Angriffe zu reagieren. Wie wurde die Entscheidung getroffen, den Angriff am 21. Juni durchzuführen?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Das war, als Severus Snape mit der Information zu uns kam, dass Riddle beschlossen hatte, dass die Malfoys ein weiteres Kind bekommen mussten, damit er es besitzen kann und zum Familienmitglied der Malfoys wird. Riddle sagte ihnen, dass er die Zeugung am 21. Juni will, um dem Kind den bestmöglichen Start zu geben. Es war einer der Gründe, dass er den Diebstahl der Fruchtbarkeitstränke vorbereitet hat als es ihm nicht gelungen war, in den Besitz der Dienste einer Maidbrauerin zu gelangen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass die Zeugung in dieser speziellen Nacht stattfindet.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Nur weil die Zeugung für den 21. Juni geplant war, bedeutete das nicht, dass Lord Voldemort anwesend sein musste. Warum hat der Orden angenommen, dass er vor Ort sein würde?

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Wir haben überhaupt nichts angenommen. Riddle hatte verkündet, Draco und Narzissa Malfoy spezielle Dunkle Male zu geben. Auf Grund von Nachrichten, die zwischen Dobby und Pudding hin und her gingen, wurde Madame Malfoy vermittelt, dass sie diese auch am 21 verlangen sollte. Da Lord Voldemort immer persönlich Dunkle Male vergibt, bedeutete das, er würde am 21. anwesend sein. Zum ersten Mal wussten wir, wo und wann Tom Riddle sich an einem bestimmten Ort aufhält. Das machte es möglich, einen Angriff auf ihn zu planen.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Das hat nicht garantiert, dass er anwesend ist.

_Mr. Sommersby:_ Nein, hat es nicht. Aber es war das Beste, was wir tun konnten und wir mussten die Chance ergreifen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
**6. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Limnoreia Lovegood

_Mr. Huntington:_ Welche Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, um die Banne am Malfoy Manor zu senken?

_Ms. Lovegood:_ Draco Malfoy gab uns umfangreiche Informationen über die Banne am Manor. Das letzte Mal, als Draco das Manor vor der Schlacht besuchte, gab ihm Lucius Malfoy die Kontrolle über die Familienbanne. Lucius gab zu, dass er aufgrund seiner Gefangennahme im Manor im Wesentlichen nicht handlungsfähig sei. Das hat es Draco ermöglicht, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, als magisch anerkannter Erbe. So wie ich es verstanden habe, erfolgte die notwendige Kommunikation über die Hauselfen.  
Ergänzend zu dieser Information haben wir außerdem eingeplant, dass die Bannexperten des Ordens anwesend sind, um die Banne zu senken. Ich war verantwortlich für ein Team, zu dem Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Chester Sommersby und Albus Dumbledoe gehörten. Wir wollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Dann hat uns Severus erzählt, dass er vermutet, dass der Dunkle Lord ein menschliches Opfer verwenden wird, um die Banne um das Manor herum zu errichten.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Zugunsten derjenigen, die die Bedeutung dessen nicht verstehen, könnten Sie es erklären?

_Ms. Lovegood_: In der Geschichte wurden menschlichen Opfer dazu verwendet, praktisch undurchdringbare Banne zu errichten. Solche Banne können nicht ohne ein weiteres menschliches Opfer anzuwenden entfernt werden. Banne, die mit einem freiwilligen menschlichen Opfer gesetzt werden, können nur von einem Freiwilligen gelöst werden, der sich selbst tötet oder einverstanden ist, zu diesem Zweck umgebracht zu werden. Banne, die durch ein unfreiwilliges menschliches Opfer errichtet werden, können durch ein freiwilliges oder unfreiwilliges menschliches Opfer gesenkt werden.

Offensichtlich hatten wir keine gute Lösung für jede dieser Situationen. Wir hatten ein Ordensmitglied mit einer tödlichen Krankheit, der freiwillig Selbstmord begehen wollte, um die Banne zu brechen, aber das wollten wir auf keinen Fall. Glücklicherweise hat sich uns jemand angeschlossen, mit einem einmaligen Talent zum Brechen von Bannen. Er hat die Banne gesenkt und dann haben Dumbledore und Sommersby Anti-Apparationszauber gesprochen, um sicherzustellen, dass keiner von den Ländereien verschwand. Jedes Mal wenn Voldemort oder einer der Todesser es bewerkstelligt hat, unsere Banne zu senken, haben sie sich wieder errichtet. Es ist uns keiner entkommen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
6. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Roger Littlehorse**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Professor Littlehorse, über Sie wurde gesagt, dass Sie ein außergewöhnliches Talent besitzen. Würden Sie das bitte näher erläutern?

_Professor Littlehorse: _Ich besitze nicht dieses außergewöhnliche Talent, sondern meine Animagusform.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Die wäre?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Ich kann mich in einen Donnervogel verwandeln. Es gibt Legenden unter den Stämmen von Nordamerika, die von einem gigantischen Vogel sprechen, der Blitz und Donner trägt. Der Blitz des Donnervogels kann Banne durchbrechen, sogar Banne, die von einem freiwilligen Menschenopfer errichtet wurden.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte. Bailiff, bitte entfernen Sie die Person mit der Kamera aus der Besuchergalerie.

_Madame Wellingham:_ War Ihr Donnervogel an dem Angriff am 21. Juni beteiligt?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ War er. Ich kam zusammen mit dem Team von Bannbrechern an den Ländereigrenzen an. Wir untersuchten die Banne und fanden heraus, dass ein menschliches Opfer für das Errichten der Banne benutzt worden war. Ms. Lovegood entdeckte, dass es ein unfreiwilliges Opfer gewesen war, was uns mehr Hoffnung gab, da meine Fähigkeiten des Opferbannbrechens aus offensichtlichen Gründen niemals getestet worden waren.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Woher wussten Sie, dass ein Donnervogel Opferbanne brechen kann, wenn es nicht getestet worden war?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Die Legenden unter meinem Volk besagen, dass der Donnervogel es vollbringen kann, aber es hat sehr wenig Donnervögel über die Jahre gegeben. Das letzte Mal gab es vor über vierhundert Jahren einen Donnervogel, somit wurde alles, was wir über Donnervögel wissen, durch Geschichten weitergegeben. Es gab keine Möglichkeiten, diese Geschichten zu belegen. Wir beschlossen, das Risiko einzugehen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was wäre passiert, wenn Sie es nicht geschafft hätten, durch das Menschenopfer zu gelangen?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Es gab jemanden, der bereit gewesen ist, Selbstmord zu begehen, wenn es notwendig geworden wäre.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Kennen Sie die Identität dieser Person?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Ich glaube, es war Chester Sommersby.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe im Anhörungsraum.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wie haben Sie die Banne um das Malfoy Manor durchbrochen?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Bevor die Flieger in die Luft gestiegen sind, habe ich mich in den Donnervogel verwandelt und bin so hoch zum Mittelpunkt des Anwesens geflogen wie ich konnte. Ich habe Blitze auf die Banne geschossen und sie zerstört.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was passierte dann?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Die Flieger stiegen in die Luft, in Richtung Hügel mit dem Freudenfeuer. Sie haben die Todesser dort angegriffen, um den Bodentruppen Zeit zu geben, das Feld zu überqueren, um an den Hügel zu gelangen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was haben Sie während der Schlacht getan?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Ich flog über sie hin und her und schoss mit Blitzen, wenn ich eine Gruppe von Todessern ohne ein Ordensmitglied in der Nähe sah. Ich habe auch bei Greyback geholfen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Uns wurde erzählt, dass Fenir Greyback ein unangenehmes Ende widerfahren ist. Würden Sie uns das näher erläutern?

_Professor Littlehorse:_ Werwölfe sind aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Physiologie schwer zu fangen oder zu töten. Ich wusste, dass meine Kollegen im Orden eine äußerst schwere Zeit mit ihm haben würden, deshalb schoss ich nach unten und schnappte ihn mir, als er mir kenntlich gemacht wurde. Obwohl er nicht in seiner Werwolfgestalt war, versuchte er mich zu beißen. Ich habe ihn früher fallen lassen, als ich es vorgehabt hatte, deshalb traf ich ihn noch mit einem Blitz auf dem Weg nach unten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er tot war.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe, bitte.

_Madame Wellingham: _Gibt es noch jemanden, den Sie auf diese Weise getötet haben?

_Madame Bones:_ Vernehmende Wellingham, ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass das Zaubergamot bereits die Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor als das angesehen hat, was es war. Es war ein Kampf in einem Krieg. Wenn Sie sich den Totenschein von Fenir Greyback oder eines jeden anderen Todessers ansehen, der in der Schlacht getötet wurde, werden Sie erkennen, dass sie als Kriegsopfer bestätigt wurden. Es gab keine Exekutionen während der Schlacht.

_Madame Wellingham: _Ich ziehe die Frage zurück.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
6. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Harry Potter**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie viele Flieger standen Ihnen während der Schlacht zur Verfügung?

_Auror Potter:_ Wir hatten 22.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wonach haben Sie festgelegt, wer zum Fliegen qualifiziert war?

_Auror Potter:_ Einige der Flieger kamen zu einer Übungsstunde in die Vereinigten Staaten. Ich denke, zehn von ihnen konnten dorthin kommen. Die anderen, wie Oliver Wood und Madame Hooch, waren qualifiziert, weil das Fliegen zu ihrem Lebensunterhalt gehörte. Die anderen behaupteten, sie hätten Erfahrung, weil sie in einem Amateur Quidditchteam für einige Jahre gespielt hatten oder von Madame Hooch vorgeschlagen wurden. Wir hatten ein paar Freiwillige, von denen sie sagte, dass ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen, deshalb durften sie den Fliegern nicht beitreten.

_Mr. Huntington: _Oliver Wood war professioneller Quidditchspieler. Madame Hooch hatte schon für England gespielt und in Hogwarts das Fliegen unterrichtet. Beide wurden in der Schlacht getötet. Ich schließe daraus, dass die Fliegererfahrung ihnen nicht geholfen hat.

_Auror Potter:_ Während wir flogen, mussten wir Flüchen und Verwünschungen von Todessern und Voldemort ausweichen. Es war besser geworden, nachdem die Bodentruppen eingetroffen waren, da sie die Todesser beseitigen konnten, die uns von den Bäumen und Büschen aus befeuerten, wo wir sie nicht sehen konnten. Wir haben Verluste erlitten. Ich habe gesehen, wie Madame Hooch und Oliver von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen wurden, der aus der Richtung kam, wo Voldemort gestanden hat.

Die Kämpfer am Boden mussten auch Verluste hinnehmen. Wir waren alle Freiwillige. Niemand musste dort sein. Wir haben die Entscheidung getroffen, für eine Sache zu kämpfen, an die wir geglaubt haben und einige von uns haben den ultimativen Preis gezahlt.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
6. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Mark Smith**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was ist das?

_Mr. Smith:_ Das ist ein Klatsch-Sauger. Mike Lamb und ich haben einen Klatscher genommen und ihn in etwas modifiziert, das wirklich Schaden anrichten kann.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was tut es?

_Mr. Smith: _Severus Snape erlaubte uns, das Aussehen und die magische Signatur einer Todessermaske aufzunehmen. Wir verzauberten den Klatsch-Sauger so, dass er jedem hinterher jagt, der eine trägt. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum Snape und Malfoy ihre Masken und Roben bei der ersten Gelegenheit losgeworden sind.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was passiert, wenn er auf einen maskierten Todesser trifft?

_Mr. Smith:_ Er schmettert in die Maske und gräbt sich in das Todessergesicht. In einigen Fällen traf er den Todesser am Hinterkopf, in dem Versuch, die Maske zu erreichen. Ich denke, in Ihrer Tasche befinden sich ein paar Fotos davon.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Ja, ich glaube, das stimmt. Sie stehen zum Ansehen zur Verfügung, wenn Mitglieder des Zaubergamot wünschen, sie zu sehen.

_Mr. Weasley:_ Ich habe sie hier, Sir. Bitte heben Sie Ihre Hand, wenn Sie sie sehen möchten.

_Madame Bones:_ Nein, Ms. Kimmkorn. Sie stehen Mitgliedern der Presse oder der Öffentlichkeit nicht zur Verfügung.

_Mr. Huntington_: Was würde passieren, wenn jemand, der kein Todesser ist, in die Schusslinie gerät?

_Madame Bones:_ Entschuldigungen Sie bitte. Bailiff, würden Sie bitte Mr. Ogden zum Büro des Medizauberers bringen und beseitigen Sie die Sauerei. Wenn noch jemandem schlecht ist, begeben Sie sich bitte außerhalb des Verhörsaals. Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mr. Smith.

_Mr. Smith:_ Der Klatsch-Sauger würde, bevor er trifft, anhalten und ihn küssen. Tatsächlich sollten wir diese Version _Der Klatsch-Schläger_ oder _Klatsch-Hammer_ oder so etwas in der Art nennen. Er soll tatsächlich Menschen verletzen. Wir haben eine weitere Version, die nur küsst und so was wie an einer Person saugt, wenn er sie trifft. Das ist die Version, die als Klatsch-Sauger verkauft werden wird.

_Mr. Huntington:_ An einer Person saugt?

_Mr. Smith:_ Raffiniert, nicht wahr?

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe, bitte.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Draco Malfoy**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrem Patronus, Mr. Malfoy.

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Mein Patronus war ein Wanderfalke. Seit der Nacht der Schlacht hat er sich in einen Piasa-Vogel verwandelt.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was genau ist ein Piasa-Vogel?

_Mr. D. Malfoy: _Es ist ein Monster mit einem menschenähnlichen Gesicht, Geweih, riesengroßen mit Schuppen bedeckten Flügeln und Körper, Krallen und einem Schwanz, so lang wie sein Körper. Laut den Legenden der Illini-Ureinwohner ist der Piasa-Vogel der Verteidiger ihres Stammes und ein Menschenfresser.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wann haben Sie Ihren Patronus gezaubert?

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Als die Dementoren in der Schlacht erschienen sind. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass mein Patronus sich verändert hatte.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was hat er getan?

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Er schien einige der Dementoren zu fressen. Ich konnte ihn danach nicht sehen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wussten Sie, dass er dazu im Stande war?

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Es kam vollkommen überraschend für mich. Ich vermute, für die Dementoren war es auch eine Überraschung.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Nymphadora Tonks**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Welche Rolle haben Sie bei dem Angriff auf Malfoy Manor gespielt?

_Auror Tonks: _Ich war die Leiterin der Schlachtfeldbeobachter. Unsere Aufgabe war es, so nah wie möglich an Lord Voldemort heranzukommen, damit wir die Wirkungen des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes beobachten und einschätzen konnten, wie viele Male es bei ihm benötigte, bis er seine Fähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden, verliert.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Sie haben keinen aktiven Part im Gefecht übernommen?

_Auror Tonks:_ Von uns wurde erwartet, nur defensiv zu handeln. Wir haben uns solange daran gehalten, wie wir konnten, aber als es zu dem Punkt kam, dass den Fliegern die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter ausgingen, mussten wir angreifen, um zu den Kämpfern zu gelangen, die am nahesten bei Voldemort waren.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Hermine Granger**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie hatten die Happy-Sleepy-Behälter in Ihrer Obhut?

_Ms. Granger:_ Sie befanden sich in der Weste, die ich getragen habe. Als ich erkannte, dass den Fliegern wohl die Behälter ausgehen, musste ich sie zu den Kämpfern bringen. Ich sah Harry Potter, der mir am nächsten war und rannte zu ihm, um ihm einen zu geben. Er schnappte ihn sich und rannte auf Voldemort zu.

_Mr. Huntington: _Wem haben Sie noch Behälter gegeben?

_Ms. Granger:_ Ich sah Lucius Malfoy und bin auf ihn zugerannt. Er hatte gegen die Todesser gekämpft, die Voldemort umgaben, deshalb nahm ich an, dass er wusste, was er damit zu tun hat. Er nahm den Behälter und rannte auch auf Voldemort zu. Als nächstes sah ich Professor Snape auf mich zu rennen. Ich habe auf einen Todesser geschossen, als der Professor den Behälter aus meiner Hand schnappte und mich nach unten drückte. Ich wurde getroffen und alles wurde schwarz.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Lucius Malfoy**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Gemäß vorhergehender Aussagen haben Sie und Professor Snape sich mit einer Anzahl Todessern duelliert, die Lord Voldemort umkreist hatten?

_Mr. L. Malfoy:_ Severus Snape und ich haben seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren mit einander das Duellieren geübt. Wir kennen den Stil und die Bewegungen des anderen bis hin zu einem instinktiven Level aufgrund von unzähligen Übungsstunden. Wegen dieses Wissens war es uns möglich, zwischen offensiven und defensiven Zaubersprüchen und Bewegungen zu wechseln, um den anderen zu schützen. Dadurch konnten wir uns um die Lestrange-Brüder und verschiedene andere kümmern.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Miss Granger hat berichtet, dass sie Ihnen einen Behälter gegeben hat. Was haben Sie damit getan?

_Mr. L. Malfoy:_ Ich hatte gesehen, wie die Behälter angewendet wurden und habe einfach imitiert, was ich beobachtet hatte. Potter hat den Dunklen Lord mit einem getroffen. Ich habe gewartet, dass das blaue Kontaminierungsschild abebbt und traf den Dunklen Lord mit dem, den Granger mir gegeben hatte. Das ist ein Augenblick, den ich noch lange in meinen Erinnerungen genießen werde. Der Dunkle Lord versuchte meine Familie und unsere Gesellschaft zu zerstören. Ich werde auf ewig dem Orden und dem Schicksal dankbar sein, dass ich die Möglichkeit hatte, an seinem Niedergang beteiligt zu sein.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Severus Snape**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was passierte, als Tom Riddle fiel?

_Professor Snape:_ Er kollabierte aufgrund der Berauschung durch den Happy-Sleepy. Ich näherte mich ihm und schoss Feuerwerkszauber in die Luft als Signal für den Orden, dass der Dunkle Lord gefallen war. Potter kam nach mir und nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass das Kämpfen aufgehört hatte. Die noch lebenden Todesser wurden in Körperklammern gesteckt und unter den Ordensmitgliedern brach ein gewisses Maß an Jubel aus.  
Als wir die Situation unter Kontrolle hatten, erkannten wir, dass wir noch immer mit Ima LeDrox fertig werden mussten, die Narzissa Malfoy im Manor bewachte.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie war die einzige zurückgebliebene Todesserin auf dem Anwesen, die noch nicht gefangen genommen war. Wie sind Sie mit ihr fertig geworden?

_Professor Snape:_ Die Ordensmitglieder stimmten zu, sich zurück zu halten und erlaubten Lucius, Draco und mir zum Manor zu gehen, um zu versuchen, LeDrox zu überzeugen, uns zu Narzissa zu überlassen. Wir wollten weiteres Blutvergießen vermeiden, wenn es uns möglich war. Lucius und ich zogen Todesserroben an und betraten den Wintergarten mit Draco als Nachhut. Das Haus war dunkel und die Aufspürzauber, die wir gezaubert hatten, offenbarten nicht, wo sich Ima LeDrox und Narzissa Malfoy befanden.  
In dem Moment schnappte sie sich Draco.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wer ergriff Draco?

_Professor Snape:_ Ima LeDrox. Sie hatte es bewerkstelligt, alle unsere Aufspürzauber aufzuheben und packte Draco als Geisel. Wir haben versucht, sie anzulügen. Lucius erzählte ihr, dass der Orden die Banne mittels eines großen Vogels durchbrochen hatte und das der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, als sein wahres Selbst in eine antike Statue gesogen wurde, die Albus Dumbledore bei sich trug.  
Wir haben LeDrox erzählt, dass wir wegen ihr und Narzissa zurückgekommen wären, damit wir aus England fliehen und dann nach Frankreich gehen konnten, wo Lucius Geld für unsere Flucht versteckt hatte. Sie hat uns nicht geglaubt und bereitete sich vor, Draco zu töten. Er benutzte seine neuen Fähigkeiten als Animagus und verwandelte sich in einen Wanderfalken und brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Es war genug, dass er sich befreien konnte und wir begannen, uns zu bekämpfen.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
7. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Draco Malfoy**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Mr. Malfoy, bitte berichten Sie uns, was passiert ist, nachdem Sie begonnen hatten, mit Ima LeDrox zu kämpfen.

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ LeDrox wendete non-verbale Magie an. Sie teilte Explosions- und Zerschneidezauber aus. Sie traf Professor Snape mit irgendeinem Schneidezauber am Arm, warf mich und meinen Vater zu Boden. Meine Mutter befand sich im Raum. Sie war gefesselt und saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke. Professor Snape und ich sahen sie beide und versuchten, zu ihr zu gelangen. Mein Vater erkannte, was wir vorhatten und versuchte, LeDroxs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie haben sich duelliert.  
Als sie bemerkte, was Professor Snape und ich versuchten zu tun, ließ sie die Fenster des Wintergartens explodieren und Glasssplitter flogen überall herum. Der Professor warf sich schützend über meine Mutter. Ich konnte sehen, dass er verletzt war, aber mein Vater und ich hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, uns zu verteidigen und LeDrox anzugreifen.  
Ich habe Todesser bei Duellierübungen zugesehen und niemanden gesehen, der härter gekämpft hat als sie.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Sind Sie ein Todesser?

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Nein. Ich bin definitiv gegen viele Dinge, von denen erwartet wird, dass Todesser an sie glauben. Ich habe bei dem Plan mitgespielt, als Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, um dem Orden eine Möglichkeit zu geben, den Dunklen Lord anzugreifen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Bitte fahren Sie mit Ihrer Beschreibung fort, was Sie während der Schlacht im Wintergarten von Malfoy Manor gesehen haben.

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_ Nachdem die Fenster explodiert waren, hörten wir etwas über uns, das nach dem Schrei des Donnervogels klang. Das signalisierte uns, dass der Orden unterwegs war. Ich hörte Geräusche vom Flur und sah Aurorauszubildenden Ron Weasley durch die Tür stürmen. Zwei weitere Auroren kamen durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster herein. LeDrox traf sie alle drei mit non-verbalen Avada Kedavras. Ich sah das grüne Licht und sie fielen einfach.  
Dann wirbelte LeDrox herum und vollführte einen weiteren non-verbalen Zauber. LeDrox traf meine Mutter damit und ich sah, wie sie vom Stuhl glitt, aus ihrem Bauch blutend. Professor Snape versuchte, einen Heiltrank in sie hinein zu zaubern, aber LeDrox traf ihn mit etwas, das sein Gesicht zum Bluten brachte und er wurde ohnmächtig.  
Jean Lamb traf LeDrox mit einem Schneidezauber und mein Vater nagelte sie mit einem Avada Kedavra fest und tötete sie.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
8. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Jean Lamb**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Was war der Grund, der dazu geführt hat, den Wintergarten zu stürmen?

_Madame Lamb:_ Die Auroren waren gerufen worden, aber noch nicht eingetroffen. Als wir den Zauberblitz sahen, erkannten wir, dass im Wintergarten gekämpft wurde. Kingsley Shacklebolt war der ranghöchste anwesende Auror. Er entschied, dass die Ordensmitglieder, die Auroren waren, die Führung übernehmen. Er brachte zum Ausdruck, dass sie die Qualifiziertesten waren, um mit dem Kampf dort drinnen fertig zu werden.  
Aurorauszubildende Harry Potter und Ron Weasley sollten durch den Flur hinein kommen. Shacklebolt und Leta Burns durch die Fenster. Limnoreia Lovegood und ich waren Rückendeckung im Flur. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley und Mike Lamb waren die Rückendeckung für die Fenster.  
Die Auroren waren die Ersten drinnen. Ima LeDrox war in einem Zauberspruchrausch, sprach non-verbale Angriffszauber, einen nach dem anderen. Das hat uns völlig überrumpelt. Es ist schwer genug, non-verbal zu zaubern, aber offensiver Zauber in der Art, wie sie ihn praktizierte, kam völlig unerwartet. Ich habe eingehend Dunkle Magie studiert und nie von jemandem gehört oder gelesen, der einen non-verbalen Avada Kedavra ausführen konnte.  
In einem Duell können die Körpersprache des Gegners und sogar die Bewegung seiner Lippen, wenn sie einen Zauber vorbereiten, einen Hinweis geben, was sie vorhaben. Non-verbale Zauber nehmen einen Großteil dieses Vorteils. Du weißt nicht, was du als Schutz aufbringen sollst oder wann du dich ducken musst, um aus der Schusslinie zu gelangen.  
Die Avada Kedavras erledigten Ronald Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Leta Burns in dem Moment, in dem sie den Wintergarten betraten. Ich habe die stärksten Schutzschilde, die ich konnte, vor Potter und mich gezaubert. Ich konnte vorbei sehen zu Lucius Malfoy, wie er versuchte, durch die Schutzschilde von Ima LeDrox zu gelangen und sah, dass Narzissa Malfoy anscheinend verblutete. Severus Snape lag am Boden, sein Gesicht und Hals waren eine blutige Masse.  
Ich schoss einen Schneidezauber so genau wie ich konnte zwischen Malfoy und LeDrox und er traf sie am Arm. Das lenkte sie lange genug für Lucius Malfoy ab, um sie mit einem Avada Kedavra zu treffen. Das brachte sie zu Fall.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Hätte Lucius Malfoy etwas anderes als einen Unverzeihlichen benutzen können, um Ima LeDrox aufzuhalten?

_Madame Lamb:_ Aus meiner Sicht gab es keine Möglichkeit, als dass einer von uns den Todesfluch anwendet, um Ima LeDrox zu treffen und sie davon abzuhalten, weitere Menschen zu töten. Sie war zu gut und ich denke, dass sie beschlossen hatte, kämpfend zu sterben. Sie hatte drei Menschen getötet und fast zwei weitere. Wir hätten weitere Opfer zu beklagen gehabt, wenn Lucius Malfoy nicht den Avada Kedavra benutzt hätte.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
8. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Ellen Smith**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was haben Sie vorgefunden, als Sie den Wintergarten erreicht hatten?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Drei tote Auroren und zwei Zivilpersonen mit schweren Verletzungen. Narzissa Malfoy war Opfer des Eingeweide-Ausstoß-Fluches geworden. Er verursacht, dass der Bauch aufreißt und die Eingeweide durch die Öffnung nach außen gestoßen werden.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe bitte. Ich will Ruhe in diesem Anhörungsraum.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Bitte fahren Sie fort.

_Heilerin Smith:_ Severus Snape war von einem unbekannten Fluch getroffen worden, der dazu führte, dass sich die Haut an seinem Kopf und Hals abzog.

_Madame Bones:_ Ich wünsche nicht, mich wiederholen zu müssen. Bailiff, bitte bringen Sie Mr. Ogden und Madame Beaufort zum Büro des Medizauberers und beseitigen Sie die Misere bevor Sie gehen. Percy, würden Sie bitte einen Duftzauber vornehmen?

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wie konnten Sie zwei so entsetzliche Verletzungen zur gleichen Zeit behandeln?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Zum Glück war der Virgo Curato vorhanden. Ein Teil davon wurde in den Blutkreislauf von Madame Malfoy gezaubert. Es ließ ihr Herz weiter schlagen und begann, ihre Eingeweide zurück in ihren Körper zu holen. Severus Snape wurde eine volle Dosis verabreicht, was seinen Zustand stabilisierte. Ohne den Virgo Curato wären beide gestorben, bevor ich dort gewesen wäre.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Was ist der Virgo Curato?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Es ist ein außergewöhnlich seltener und mächtiger Heilungstrank. Er wird von einem Liebespaar kreiert und die Intensität ihrer Liebe wird durch die Kraft des Trankes zum Ausdruck gebracht.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Ist das ein Maid gebrauter Trank?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Ja.

Madame Wellingham: Wie kam es, dass der Orden einen erhielt?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Das geht niemanden etwas an, außer das Paar, das ihn hergestellt hat. Ich verweigere eine Antwort.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Ich muss darauf bestehen.

_Heilerin Smith:_ Ich muss ablehnen.

_Madame Bones:_ Vernehmende Wellingham, ist das Wissen darüber, wer diese bestimmten Teile eines Heiltrankes kreiert hat, relevant für das Verständnis der Ereignisse, die zur Ergreifung Tom Riddles geführt haben?

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wenn dieser Trank so mächtig ist, dass es praktisch einen Verletzten vor dem Tode bewahren kann, sollten wir mehr davon zur Verfügung haben. Oder was wäre, wenn so etwas an Tom Riddle gegeben werden würde, damit er von seiner medizinischen Verfassung genesen kann? Das ist ein mächtiger Zaubertrank und sollte reguliert werden.

_Heilerin Smith:_ Darf ich?

_Madame Bones:_ Bitte fahren Sie fort, Heilerin Smith.

_Heilerin Smith:_ Er wird Virgo Curato genannt, weil einer oder beide Partner Jungfrauen sein müssen, um ihn brauen zu können. Der andere Partner muss seit einer gewissen Zeit abstinent gelebt haben. Je stärker die Liebe zwischen den beiden ist, umso stärker sind die Heilungsqualitäten des Trankes. Es ist schwierig, ein Paar zu finden, das diese Voraussetzungen erfüllt und zudem die Fähigkeiten besitzt, einen solchen Trank zu brauen. Das Paar, das ihn erschaffen hat, kann es nicht noch einmal tun.  
Zweitens denke ich, dass Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen, dass Tom Riddle ein Fläschchen davon gegeben wird. Der Trank wirkt nur bei denjenigen, die wenigstens einem der Partner sehr wichtig sind. Ich bezweifle, dass Riddle jemanden hat, der ihn ausreichend liebt und obendrein eine Jungfrau ist, der bereit ist, einen Heilungstrank für ihn zu kreieren.  
Dieser Trank kann nicht verkauft werden und dann wirken. Er muss von einem der Erschaffer überreicht werden. Unter diesen Umständen ist es zwecklos, ihn regulieren zu wollen.  
Was die Erschaffer angeht, wiederhole ich, dass es niemanden angeht, wer ihn erschaffen hat.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
8. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Augustus Hensley**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Bitte erzählen Sie den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot über die Sicherheitsvorkehrung um Tom Marvolo Riddle?

_Gefängniswärter Hensley:_ Riddle wird in einer eigens errichteten Zelle gefangen gehalten. Es ist genau genommen eine Zelle, die sich in einem Raum in dem am besten gesicherten Bereich in Askaban befindet. Wir wollten nicht, dass sie an Außenwände anschließt. Die Zelle selbst ist 7 mal 7 Meter und beinhaltet ein Bett und einen Nachttopf, der jeden Inhalt verschwinden lässt. Es gibt ein Beobachtungsfenster, das in eine der Wände eingebaut wurde. Das Fenster ist physisch und magisch unzerbrechlich. Im Raum gibt es keinen Bereich, wo Riddle hingehen und nicht gesehen werden kann. Sogar das Bett wurde aus massivem Felsgestein errichtet.  
Wir haben zwei Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber dem Fenster angebracht. Diese Spiegel sind mit einem weiteren Spiegelset verbunden. Einer befindet sich in meinem Büro und der andere im Vorzimmer meines Büros.  
Riddle wird vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag überwacht. Seine Bewacher tragen spiegelnde Sonnenbrillen, damit er keinen Augenkontakt mit ihnen herstellen kann. Zwei Wachen überwachen ihn ununterbrochen durch das Beobachtungsfenster. Eine weitere Wache beobachtet Riddle und die anderen zwei Wachen durch den Spiegel in meinem Vorzimmer. Drei paar Augen bewachen ihn die ganze Zeit.  
Ich überprüfe meinen Spiegel mehrere Male am Tag und besuche täglich den Raum, in dem seine Zelle eingebaut wurde. Der frühere Lord Voldemort ist der wichtigste Gefangene, den wir haben und wir gehen kein Risiko ein.

_Mr. Huntington: _Wie wird der Happy-Sleepy zugeführt?

_Gefängniswärter Hensley:_ Er wird der Luft seiner Zelle zu bestimmen Zeiten am Tag zugegeben. Wir folgen der Dosierung, die von Heilerin Smith aus dem St. Mungo vorgegeben wurde.  
Ich habe auch ein wenig Zeit damit verbracht, ihn zu beobachten. Ich würde ihn als lethargisch beschreiben. Ab und zu geht er in seiner Zelle auf und ab, aber die meiste Zeit tut Riddle gar nichts und liegt auf dem Bett, welches für ihn erwärmt wird. Er bekommt das gleiche Essen, wie alle Inhaftierten. Er isst wenig, deshalb zaubert unser Heiler Nährstofftränke in seinen Bauch.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Zeigt er irgendwelche Anzeichen von Magie?

_Gefängniswärter Hensley:_ Keine. Ich habe gesehen, wie Riddle erfolglos zauberstablose Magie versucht hat. Er bewegt seine Hände und Arme und sagt die Worte zum Zaubern. Nichts passiert.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
8. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Josiah Mittleton**

_Mr. Huntington:_ Sie sind derzeit der zuständige Heiler in Askaban?

_Heiler Mittleton:_ Ja, bin ich.

_Mr. Huntington:_ Wie würden Sie Riddles gegenwärtige medizinische Verfassung beschreiben?

_Heiler Mittleton:_ Er hat Diabetes, die durch die Tränke kontrolliert wird und er erhält täglich Nährstofftränke wegen seiner schlechten Essensaufnahme. Er hat einen hohen Blutdruck, der ebenfalls durch Tränke kontrolliert wird. Die Zirkulation in seinen Beinen und Füßen ist schlecht. Diesem Zustand wird mit adäquaten Tränken entgegen gewirkt, aber er weigert sich, sich zu bewegen und das ist nicht hilfreich.  
Ich würde seinen allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand als bedenklich bezeichnen. Die Medizauberer in Askaban und ich sehen mindestens vier Mal am Tag nach ihm und zaubern Nährstoff- und medizinische Tränke wegen seiner fehlenden Kooperation direkt in seinen Magen. Unsere Ergebnisse werden täglich an Heilerin Smith weitergegeben. Sie berät sich mit anderen Heilern im St. Mungo und berät wiederum mich bei seiner Behandlung.  
Er wird in einer Zelle gefangenen gehalten, in der in regelmäßigen Abständen die Luft mit Happy-Sleepy-Trank angereichert wird. Wir haben die ursprüngliche Menge, die ihm gegeben wurde, auf eine, wie wir annehmen, Aufrechterhaltungsdosis reduziert. Er ist nicht immer berauscht, aber lethargisch.  
Gemäß Berichten seiner Wachen hat er versucht, Magie anzuwenden, aber ohne Erfolg. Meine eigenen Untersuchungen zeigten, dass er Magie besitzt, aber auf niedrigem Niveau. Sie befindet sich in seinem Körper, aber er kann sie nicht anwenden.  
Wir haben keinen Versuch unternommen, den Happy-Sleepy-Trank abzusetzen, um zu sehen, ob Riddle durch den Entzug geht. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er abhängig ist, aber aufgrund der Zutaten im Happy-Sleepy und der momentanen Dosis, kommt es dem gleich, was es benötigt, um abhängig zu werden.

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Protokoll  
8. Juli 1999  
Befragung von Ellen Smith**

_Madame Wellingham:_ Wie lautet die Prognose für Tom Marvolo Riddle?

_Heilerin Smith:_ Um Riddles Verfassung zu erklären, werde ich mich auf die Hülle, die vom Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochenzauber als Lord Voldemort kreiert wurde, beziehen. Die Dunstgestalt, die sein innerer Kern und sein wahres Ich ist, werde ich als Tom Riddle bezeichnen.  
Lord Voldemort ist in einer schlechten Verfassung. Nach dem Konsultieren anderer Heiler im St. Mungo, schätze ich, dass mit dem Beibehalten des hohen Levels an medizinischer Versorgung, die er momentan erhält und der Überwachung seiner Ernährung, die Hülle für weitere drei bis fünf Jahre leben müsste. Wenn seine Hülle stirbt, wird Tom Riddle entkommen können. Er wird Askaban verlassen und einen anderen Körper finden, den er besitzen kann. Er könnte eine Zeit brauchen, in einen geeigneten Körper zu gelangen, um all die Magie zu verwenden, zu der er fähig ist. Wenn das eintrifft, werden wir irgendwann in der Zukunft wieder gegen ihn kämpfen müssen.

_Madame Bones:_ Ruhe im Anhörungsraum. Ich will Ruhe haben.

_Madame Bones:_ Weitere Rufe von jemandem aus der Reihe der Presse oder den Besucherrängen und sie werden hinausgeworfen.

_Madame Wellingham:_ Bitte fahren Sie fort, Heilerin Smith.

_Madame Bones:_ Bevor Sie fortfahren, Heilerin Smith, möchte ich mein Wort an die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots wenden. Es ist die Verantwortung dieses Gremiums, zu entscheiden, was mit Tom Marvolo Riddle in all seinen Gestalten geschehen soll. Ich habe die Zaubergamotstaatsanwälte angewiesen, den Fall gegen ihn vorzubereiten und ihn nicht später als den 1. August vor Gericht zu bringen.  
In der Zwischenzeit ordne ich an, dass alle notwendigen Ressourcen innerhalb des Ministerium an das Team, welches für die Inhaftierung und Betreuung von Tom Marvolo Riddle zuständig ist, zur Verfügung gestellt werden, damit die notwendigen magischen Analysen durchgeführt werden können, um festzustellen, was er mit sich gemacht hat, um seinen scheinbar unzerstörbaren inneren Kern zu kreieren. Wir müssen dieses Wesen, was auch immer es ist, komplett verstehen, um entscheiden zu können, was auf lange Sicht mit ihm getan werden kann.

* * *

**Severus  
9. Juli 1999**

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich entschlossen hast, den Posten als Stellvertretender Direktor anzunehmen", sagt Minerva, sich eine Tasse Tee eingießend. "Auch wenn es nur für ein oder zwei Jahre sein wird, bevor du den Job am Avalon College annimmst, wird es im Übergang sehr helfen."

Ich bin sehr froh, dass Minerva versteht, dass ich mich nicht unbefristet an Hogwarts binden kann. Nachdem ich gründlich darüber nachgedacht habe, glaube ich, dass ich viel besser geeignet bin, Erwachsene zu unterrichten als Kinder. Abgesehen davon ist die Chance, meinen eigenen Lehrplan für fortgeschrittene Identifizierung und Analyse von Tränken der Dunklen Magie zu erstellen, unwiderstehlich.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, in derselben Stadt und im selben Bett mit Hermine zu sein.

"Dein Vertrauen in mich ehrt mich", erwidere ich. "Dein persönliches Ansehen im Zaubergamot und bei anderen einflussreichen Leuten wird viel dazu beitragen, dass man mir vertraut. Das ich mehr als der Lakai des Dunklen Lords oder die Marionette von Albus Dumbledore war."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand dich als Albus' Marionette betrachtet", erwidert sie. "Nach der Schlacht am Malfoy Manor hast du auf jeden Fall bewiesen, dass du kein Lakai bist."

"Es wird mich immer verfolgen", antworte ich. "Es wird immer jemanden geben, der niemals glauben wird, dass ich seit dem Tag, an dem ich Albus meinen Eid gegeben habe, loyal zum Orden war."

"Du wirst sie eines Besseren belehren, indem du ein aufrechter Bürger bist. Als Teil davon werde ich verlangen, dass du nett zu den Mitgliedern des Schulrates bist", kommentiert Minerva, eine Augenbraue in Skepsis hochziehend.

"Solange ich sie nicht dabei erwische, wie sie hinter der Statue von Carlisle, dem Befestigten in der vierten Etage knutschen oder sie nicht versuchen, Gürteltiergalle mit Tanners Reinigungstrank zu mixen, während sie in meinem Klassenraum sind, kann ich bestimmt höflich sein."

"Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke", sagt Minerva mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, "wenn du all die Jahre Tom Riddle beschwichtigen konntest, wirst du auch mit den Schulräten zurecht kommen."

"Bitte sage mir, dass sie nicht Crucios als Führungsmittel anwenden", erwidere ich und seufze dramatisch.

"Nein", sagt Minerva fröhlich, "sie verwenden nur gern große Worte und beeindrucken sich gegenseitig damit, wie gebildet sie doch sind."

"Aha", erwidere ich, "Angeber."

"Laut und regelmäßig", nickt Minerva. "Albus hatte diese Formulierung als Kreuzstichtuch angefertigt und es im Konferenzzimmer aufgehängt. Madame Fleming missverstand die Bedeutung und bestand darauf, dass es in die anliegende Toilette gehörte. Seit dem hängt es dort voller Stolz."

"Bringt die Position des Stellvertreters das Privileg mit sich, die Toilette der Schulräte benutzen zu dürfen?", erkundige ich mich.

"Solange du den Regeln auf dem Tuch folgst", sagt Minerva, ihre Augen glitzern in einer verdächtig vertrauten Art. "So, hier ist eine Kopie des letzten Jahresbudgets. Du wirst sehen, dass die im Jahr aufgelaufenen Einnahmen und Ausgaben zusammengefasst sind. Nicht alle Rechnungen für das letzte Jahr sind eingegangen, deshalb werden wir keine finanzielle Aussage bis August treffen können."

"Ich bin so wütend auf Albus Dumbledore, dass ich ihn in der Luft zerreißen könnte", verkündet Poppy und starrt auf den Kalender in Taschenbuchform in ihrer Hand.

Minerva und ich sitzen im Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers, entwerfen Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr. Wir haben sechs Wochen für die Vorbereitung und gerade erst Bill Weasleys Kündigung erhalten. Wir müssen Rolanda ersetzen und einen neuen Verwandlungsprofessor finden. Poppy ist gerade mit einer unheilvollen Laune angekommen.

"Möchtest du etwas Tee haben?", bietet Minerva an.

Ich vermute, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Minerva und Poppy ein Gespräch über die Art und Weise führen, wie Albus eine von ihnen oder beide wütend gemacht hat. Der Mann ist seit elf Tagen tot und bringt es noch immer fertig, Poppy zu ärgern.

"Ich hätte lieber einen Schluck vom feinsten Old Ogdens", sagt Poppy und lässt sich seufzend auf ihren Sitz fallen.

"Dobby", rufe ich.

Sofort erscheint Dobby im Raum.

"Würdest du bitte Madame Pomfrey ein Glas vom Old Ogden aus meiner Flasche bringen?", bitte ich.

"Es ist neun Uhr früh, Professoren", sagt Dobby und schaut verwirrt.

Ich sehe Poppy erwartungsvoll an.

"Oh, schon gut", murmelt sie. "Ich nehme Tee."

"Was hat Albus jetzt angestellt?", fragt Minerva sanft.

"Ich habe seinen Terminkalender gefunden", sagt Poppy mit einem Naserümpfen. "Er beinhaltet eine Liste mit Dingen, die er tun wollte."

"Ist etwas dabei, um das wir uns für ihn kümmern müssen?", bietet Minerva an. "Du weißt, dass Severus und ich gerne helfen werden."

"Vielleicht könnte einer von euch beim Juwelier vorbeigehen und herausfinden, ob er einen Termin vereinbart hatte, um sich Eheringe anzusehen", spuckt Poppy aus.

"Oh, du meine Güte", sagt Minerva mitfühlend. "Denkst du…?"

"Oh, ja", sagt Poppy und schüttelt wütend ihren Kopf. "Er hatte mal wieder daran gedacht."

"Was?", frage ich. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht fragen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich würde mich aus dem hier heraushalten.

"Heiraten", sagt Poppy angewidert. "Wir waren seit über fünfundsiebzig Jahren ein Paar. Immer wieder, wenn Albus etwas wollte, das mir nicht gefiel, gab er vor, dass es Zeit wäre, zu heiraten. Es ging niemals darüber hinaus. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hat er das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen. Ich dachte, er hat diese Manipulation aufgegeben. Nicht, dass ich die anderen Mal darauf reingefallen wäre. Albus betrachtete sich als zu unkonventionell, um zu heiraten."

Poppy blättert durch den Kalender. Sie findet, wonach sie sucht und legt den Kalender hin, so dass Minerva und ich hineinsehen können. Ich sehe einen Eintrag, dass mich an etwas erinnert, dass ich zu erledigen habe.

"Ich muss mit Professor Franks und Madame Long Kontakt aufnehmen, damit sie kommen, um Riddles magische Verfassung zu überprüfen, damit wir die Situation mit den Dunklen Malen angehen können", sage ich zu mir selbst.

"Ich sehe die Eintragung über den Juwelier", sagt Minerva. "Vielleicht meinte er es dieses Mal wirklich ernst."

"Vielleicht", seufzt Poppy. "Er mochte die ganze Idee des Ruhestands nicht und wollte, dass ich mit ihm aufhöre und ihm Gesellschaft leiste. Ich habe meine Zweifel, dass er plötzlich das intensive Verlangen entwickelt hat, zu heiraten."

"Hattest du darüber nachgedacht, in den Ruhestand zu treten?", fragt Minerva und schaut alarmiert.

"Um Himmels Willen nein", beharrt Poppy. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich in naher Zukunft zurückzuziehen. Ich genieße meine Arbeit und liebe Hogwarts. Ich habe all die Kinder, die ich immer zum Umsorgen haben wollte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Albus Fehlen in meinem täglichen Leben als schmerzvoll empfinde, aber dass wäre überall der Fall, wo ich hingehe."

"Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich dich schrecklich vermissen würde, wenn du gehst", sagt Minerva.

"Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass deine Jahre an Erfahrung in Hogwarts dich zu einer ausgezeichneten Quelle für Hilfe und Rat in vielen Fällen macht", lege ich dar.

Poppy sieht mich überrascht an.

Ich vermute, meine Ernennung zum Stellvertretenden Schulleiter hat mich dazu gebracht, über den Tellerrand hinauszublicken.

"Du hast ein Talent dafür, mit Kindern umzugehen, das mir auf jeden Fall fehlt", merke ich höhnisch an. „Es benötigt verschiedene Persönlichkeiten und Fähigkeiten, damit die Schule gut läuft. Du wirst dort gebraucht, wo du bist."

Poppy schnieft und nimmt ihr Taschentuch hervor, um ihre Augen zu tupfen.

"Ich glaube, dass ist das Netteste, was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast", sagt sie und schnaubt sich ihre Nase. „Für gewöhnlich sagst du mir, dass ich sie zu sehr verwöhne. Wenn du mir nicht gerade sagst, das ich meine verflixten Hände bei mir behalten soll, wenn ich versuche, dich zu behandeln."

"Ich bin niemals ein guter Patient gewesen", merke ich ehrlich an. „Es ist mein inbrünstigster persönlicher Wunsch, dass ich nicht mehr regelmäßig behandelt werden muss."

"Ich hoffe es auch", sagt Poppy. „Ich freue mich auf den Herbst und die normalen Dinge, mit denen ich beschäftigt sein werde. Durch Albus persönliche Habseligkeiten zu gehen, ist emotional sehr anstrengend."

"Du musst das nicht alles in diesem Sommer erledigen", führt Minerva an. „Es eilt nicht. Bitte mach dir keine Gedanken über Albus Sachen im Direktorenstadthaus in London. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich dort genauso oft aufhalten werde wie Albus. Seine Sachen können dort auf Jahre bleiben und ich werde nicht böse sein."

"Vielen Dank für deine Geduld", sagt Poppy und schaut erleichtert.

"Ich vermisse den alten Kauz", sagt Minerva traurig.

Ich kann nur zustimmend nicken.

"Er war ein alter Kauz, nicht wahr?", sagt Poppy. „Er war immer so von sich selbst überzeugt. Er hat es geliebt, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Roben und dem langen Haar und Bart. Er hat niemals einfache Magie angewendet, wenn etwas Farben frohes und glitzerndes benutzt werden konnte."

"Er wollte Gutes tun, meistens", sagt Minerva.

"Das hat er", sagt Poppy mit Nachdruck. „Er wusste nur nicht, wann er seine lange Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer heraushalten musste. Albus Dumbledore konnte ein ganz schönes Chaos anrichten, wenn er sich einmischte."

"Es war sein liebstes Freizeitvergnügen", murmele ich.

Das bringt die zwei Damen zum Lachen.

"Er hat wahrscheinlich den Engeln bei der Organisation des Himmels mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden", neckt Minerva.

"Und hat dem Heiligen Petrus erklärt, wie er die Warteschlange zur Himmelspforte organisieren muss", führt Poppy mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

"Direkt nachdem er Satan die Meinung gegeigt hat", ergänze ich.

"Mir geht es besser", sagt Poppy.

"Wir stehen jederzeit zur Verfügung", sagt Minerva.

Ich sehe keinen Grund, dem zu widersprechen. Solange es nicht bedeutet, regelmäßig zu heulen und zu jammern, werde ich einer Kollegin nicht die Möglichkeit missgönnen, sich an einen Mann zurück zu erinnern, den sie fast ein Jahrhundert geliebt hat.

"Ich weiß das zuschätzen", sagt Poppy.

"Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um über einige Änderungen zu sprechen, die im nächsten Schuljahr passieren werden", sagt Minerva. "Ich habe gerade Bills Nachricht erhalten, dass er in ein paar Wochen wieder bei Gringotts arbeiten wird."

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das überrascht", sagt Poppy. "Er hat den Posten angenommen, damit er näher bei seiner Familie ist und helfen konnte, die Kinder während des Krieges zu beschützen. Möchte er sein aufregendes Leben zurück?"

"Das könnte mit ein Grund sein", sagt Minerva. "Wie auch immer, er hat seit der Schlacht Keiko Takahashi begleitet und Gringotts möchte seine Bestände in den Vereinigten Staaten ausdehnen."

"Denkst du, dass er nach Amerika gehen möchte anstatt zurück nach Ägypten?", fragt Poppy.

Ich denke, das ist genug Klatsch.

"Unabhängig davon was Bill entscheidet zu tun", unterbreche ich, "müssen wir eine Entscheidung über den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste treffen."

"Du könntest es machen", schlägt Poppy vor.

"Natürlich könnte ich", erwidere ich, begleitet von einem Augenrollen. "Aber ich möchte nicht die Verantwortung als Stellvertretender Schulleiter übernehmen und gleichzeitig etwas anderes unterrichten müssen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass es unmöglich ist, einen Zaubertränke Meister zu finden, der Kinder unterrichten möchte. Ich würde gern vorschlagen, dass wir Jean Lamb kontaktieren und sie bitten zurückzukehren."

"Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin in dem Jahr, in dem sie bei uns war", sinniert Minerva.

"Sie hat mir gegenüber erwähnt, wie sehr sie das Unterrichten gemocht hat und dass sie es vermisst", ergänze ich mit Nachdruck. "Jetzt, wo der verfluchte Vertrag für diesen Posten zerstört ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass Jean ernsthaft darüber nachdenken würde, anzunehmen."

"Als Bonbon würde auch Mike im Schloss wohnen", kommentiert Poppy. "Ich bin mir sicher, er würde für uns eine komplette Sicherheitsüberwachung durchführen."

"Albus würde sich in seinem Grabe umdrehen", sagt Poppy fröhlich. "Tun wir es."

"Ich werde mit Jean sprechen", sagt Minerva und klingt entschlossen. "Wenn sie annimmt, bleiben noch die Positionen des Fluglehrers, des Verwandlungslehrers und Hauslehrers von Gryffindor zu besetzen."

"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Charity Burbage schon seit Jahren Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor werden will", sagt Poppy.

"Genug, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, ob ich in den Rücken gehext werde oder nicht", witzelt Minerva. "Sie hat die Erfahrung für diese Position. Ich werde mit ihr darüber sprechen."

"Wir sollten die anderen Stellen ausschreiben", schlage ich vor. "Wir sollten nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass wir nur Leute mit Verbindung zum Orden oder derzeitigen Lehrern in Betracht ziehen."

"Sehr guter Vorschlag", verkündet Minerva und macht sich ihre eigene To Do Liste.

* * *

Da sich ihre Stimmung wesentlich gebessert hat, entscheidet sich Poppy, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Minerva und ich fahren fort, unsere Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr durchzugehen.

Nachdem ich die Ausschreibungen für die zu besetzenden Positionen in Hogwarts entworfen habe, gleiten meine Augen zurück zu dem offenen Terminkalender und Albus' Aufgabenliste.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Nummer 9 auf der Liste", sagt Minerva und sieht auf den Kalender.

"Wer ist Simeon LaVigne?", frage ich.

"Ein Freund von Albus", erwidert Minerva. "Er war in die Grindelwald Angelegenheit involviert."

"Auf welcher Seite?", frage ich.

"Darüber war ich mir nie sicher", sagt Minerva. "Er trat in den Tagen sehr vorsichtig auf. Ich vermute, LaVigne hätte sich auf die Seite geschlagen, die gewonnen hätte. Glücklicherweise schien er zu glauben, dass Grindelwald es nicht schaffen würde, Albus zu entkommen."

"Gerüchte?", sinniere ich und kehre zu dem Stichpunkt auf der Liste zurück. "Hast du irgendeine Idee, um was für Gerüchte es ging?"

"Keine", sagt Minerva kopfschüttelnd. "Ich werde mit LaVigne Kontakt aufnehmen und sehen, ob er weiß, worum es da geht."

"Ich werde mich um Punkt 1 kümmern", kommentiere ich. "Ich werde Professor Franks und Madame Long kontaktieren und ein Treffen arrangieren, um herauszufinden, ob sie bereit sind, Riddle zu untersuchen."

"Du liebe Zeit", sagt Minerva und schüttelt ihren Kopf. "Das würde einen Besuch in Askaban beinhalten. Denkst du, dass sie überhaupt so etwas in Betracht ziehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwidere ich. "Wir können ihn auf keinen Fall aus Askaban holen und zurück in Chesters Keller stecken."

"Vielleicht kann uns Ellen dabei helfen?", schlägt Minerva vor.

Ich überdenke unsere Möglichkeiten.

"Das Ministerium hat anerkannt, dass zur jetzigen Zeit Ellen Smith mehr über die physische und medizinische Verfassung von Voldemort weiß, als jeder andere in der Zaubererwelt. Ich werde mit Ellen sprechen und herausfinden, wie weit ihre Autorität geht. Vielleicht könnte sie mich zu einem Treffen mit Professor Franks und Madame Long begleiten."

"Du glaubst wirklich, dass diese zwei herausfinden können, was Riddle mit sich angestellt hat, um diesen inneren Kern zu erschaffen, der herumflattern und Leute in Besitz nehmen kann?", fragt Minerva stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich habe zugesehen, wie sie eine Analyse an der Hülle von Barty Crouch, Jr. durchgeführt haben", erkläre ich und schneide eine Grimasse bei der Erinnerung an den wandelnden Roboter und Moodys Versuch, ihn zu misshandeln. "Madame Long hat entdeckt, dass die Hülle, die zurück bleibt, wenn ein Opfer von einem Dementor geküsst wurde, ähnlich der ist, die ein Inferi hat. Die Magie, die auf den Überbleibseln platziert wird, wenn die Seele herausgesogen wurde, hält sie am Leben und fähig, auf einfache Anordnungen zu reagieren."

Minervas Hand ist mit Bestürzung an ihre Kehle gefahren.

"Albus sagte, dass er etwas über den Kuss des Dementors erfahren hat, dass ihn noch mehr darin bestärkt hat, darum zu kämpfen, sie aus Askaban fernzuhalten."

"Unglücklicherweise ist die Person unter uns, die den meisten Einfluss auf das Zaubergamot und das Ministerium hatte, zu anderen Ufern aufgebrochen", kommentiere ich.

"Du bist aus gutem Grund zynisch", sagt Minerva und hält ihre Hand hoch. "Wie auch immer, nach ihrer Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot hat Ellen wirklich Einfluss auf Amelia, Scrimgeour und den Heiler in Askaban. Jetzt ist es Zeit, ein wenig von diesem Einfluss zu nutzen. Wenn du eine Patronusnachricht schickst, werden wir uns, sobald sie Zeit hat, mit Ellen treffen."

Ich lasse meinen Kopf nach unten sinken, bis meine Stirn leicht den Tisch berührt.

"Severus", sagt Minerva streng. "Was jetzt?"

Ich klopfe mit meiner Stirn noch zwei weitere Male auf den Tisch und blicke dann wieder zu Minerva auf. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erkenne ich, dass ich eine Erklärung abgeben muss.

"Ellen wird meinen Patronus nicht erkennen", kommentiere ich verzweifelt.

Minerva schaut überrascht, verwirrt und dann verstehend.

"Du würdest nicht die erste Person sein, deren Patronus sich verändert, wenn sie sich verliebt hat", sagt sie sanft. "Hat er sich in einen Otter verwandelt?"

"Nein", erwidere ich und kann kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

"Eine Löwin?"

"Nein."

"Etwas mit buschigem Haar?"

"Nicht genau."

"Ich werde mit dir nicht Frage und Antwort spielen", erklärt Minerva und schaut genervt. "Spuck es aus."

"Katze", murmele ich.

"Eine Katze?", hakt Minerva nach und schaut, als wäre ihr die Antwort gerade selbst gekommen.

"Er sieht nicht zufällig wie eine o-beinige, rötlich-braune Katze mit plattgedrücktem Gesicht aus, oder?", fragt sie. „So wie Krummbein, vielleicht?"

"Genau wie Krummbein", nuschele ich und sehe weg. „Ich habe nachgeforscht und keine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn in den Panter zurück zu verwandeln."

Minerva tätschelt meine Hand. Wenigstens nicht den Kopf.

"Ich weiß von keiner Möglichkeit, einen Patronus bewusst zu verwandeln", sagt Minerva. „Es ist oft eine Reflexion der inneren Verfassung oder es zeigt eine Verbindung zu einer anderen Person oder anderen Personen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie die Männer reagieren werden, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die Frauen es als ziemlich romantisch ansehen werden."

"Ich kann verstehen, warum du ihn nicht unbedingt vor der Verlobungszeremonie offenbaren wolltest", ergänzt sie gedankenverloren. „Danach wirst du wahrscheinlich von ein paar Leuten aufgezogen werden, aber die meisten werden das Maß an Zuneigung bewundern, weil du eine Katze als deinen Patronus hast. Schließlich ist eine Katze gar nicht so weit weg von einem Panter. Es ist immer noch ein Raubtier."

"Tatsache ist, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, dass Krummbein eine sehr intelligente Katze ist und lange vor allen anderen erkannt hatte, dass Pettigrew keine richtige Ratte war. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Gespräch von Katze zu Katze mit ihm geführt, bevor alles weitere passiert ist. Wir hätten Pettigrew vielleicht schnappen können, bevor er zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist."

"Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn dein Unterbewusstsein auf die offensichtliche Intelligenz von Hermine reagiert und deinen Patronus dementsprechend angepasst hat", endet sie überschwänglich.

Ich fühle mich dadurch viel besser. Es bedeutet also vielleicht doch nicht, dass mein Patronus sich in eine verweichlichte Hauskatze verwandelt hat. Er hat sich in ein intelligentes Raubtier verwandelt. Ein geschickter Jäger, ein kaltblütiger Killer von Ungeziefer und der Beschützer meiner Zukünftigen. Das würde mich sicherlich beschreiben. Kommt immer darauf an, wie man es betrachtet.

"Wenn du Roger dazu bringen könntest, dir beizubringen, wie du einen riesigen Patronus wie Hermines und Dracos generieren kannst, der einen Dementor verspeist", sagt Minerva versichernd, "würdest du dafür bewundert werden."

Mir geht es jetzt viel besser.

"Damit könntest du sehr gut recht haben", merke ich an. „Ich habe die Verwandlung aus der falschen Perspektive betrachtet."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dir eine andere Sichtweise geben konnte", sagt Minerva und tätschelt meine Hand. „Ich werde eine Patronusnachricht an Ellen schicken. Dann kannst du deinen neuen Patronus bei einer anderen Gelegenheit zeigen. Apropos andere Gelegenheit…."

Minerva hält inne, um in ihrer Handtasche herumzuwühlen. Sie findet, wonach sie sucht und stellt die Schachtel auf den Tisch.

"Zwischen Gaius und mir gab es einen ziemlichen Altersunterschied", sagt Minerva sanft. „Er und ich lernten uns während des Grindelwald Krieges kennen und dachten, dass wir viel gemeinsam hätten. Da er sechsundvierzig Jahre älter war als ich, entschieden wir, dass eine Verlobung sehr viel Sinn für uns macht. Es bot uns eine Möglichkeit, uns gegenseitig sehr gut kennenzulernen, bevor wir heiraten würden."

Minerva öffnet die Schachtel und ich sehe darin zwei Armbänder. Sie nimmt das größere der beiden heraus.

"Gaius hat sie für uns kreiert", erklärt sie und gibt mit das Armband. „Sie bestehen aus kobold-gefertigtem Gold und sind vor jeglicher Art der Beschädigung oder Abnutzens geschützt. Sie glänzen noch genauso hell wie an dem Tag, als wir sie uns gegenseitig um die Handgelenke gelegt haben."

Ich fühle die kühle Geschmeidigkeit der goldenen Ösen, als sie über meine Finger gleiten. Das sind außergewöhnlich schöne Schmuckstücke.

"Sie sind exquisite", kommentiere ich, nehme das Damenarmband aus der Schachtel und halte sie beide ins Licht. „Ich kann noch immer den Magiestrom darin fühlen."

"Sie müssen gereinigt werden, damit die Magie euch gehört", sagt Minerva, ihre Augen voll sentimentaler Tränen. „Ich möchte, dass du und Hermine sie für eure Verlobung tragt. Gaius und ich sind nicht mit Kindern gesegnet worden und du stehst mir so nah, wie jedes es hätte sein können. Ich möchte, dass ihr sie bekommt."

In meiner Brust ist ein Knoten und ich bin überwältigt von dem Gedanken, dass Minerva so für mich empfindet. In Wahrheit ist sie mir genauso wichtig.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt durch dein Geschenk", erwidere ich, Emotionen belegen meine Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass Hermine mehr als glücklich sein wird, dein Armband zu tragen, so wie ich das deines Ehemannes."

Ich greife hinüber und nehme Minervas Hand. Ich ziehe sie hoch und küsse sie sanft. Ich schaue auf und sehe ein paar Tränen, die entflohen sind und ihre Wangen herunterlaufen.

"Ich hasse es, die Magie von den Armbändern zu entfernen", sage ich sanft, greife hoch und wische ein paar Tränen mit meinem Daumen weg. „Die Magie deines Mannes befindet sich auf ihnen, zusammen mit deiner eigenen."

"Und die Magie meiner Mutter und meines Vaters", seufzt sie. „Seine Mutter und sein Bruder haben sie ebenfalls gesegnet. Sie sind nun alle nicht mehr da."

Minerva sackt ein wenig zusammen, aber dann sehe ich ihre Sturheit zurückkehren und sie richtet sich auf, strafft ihre Schultern.

"Ich besitze noch weitere Dinge von ihnen, auf denen sich noch immer ihre Magie befindet", sagt Minerva mit festerer Stimme. „Die Reinigung von Verlobungsarmbändern und anderer solcher Dinge ist Teil des Lebenszirkels und dem Weitergeben von einer Generation an die nächste."

"So soll es sein, damit jede Generation ihre eigene Magie suchen kann. Sie werden immer noch die Liebe besitzen, die Gaius und ich für einander empfunden haben und unsere Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Ich würde es sehr schön finden, wenn du und Hermine sie bekommt. Vielleicht, eines Tages, wird eines eurer Kinder diese Armbänder verwenden. Daran zu denken, macht mich glücklich."

"Wenn dieser Tag kommen sollte", biete ich an, meine Gefühle überwältigen mich erneut, "wirst du als ihre Großmutter anwesend sein."

"Darf ich sie verwöhnen?", fragt sie schelmisch.

"Niemand darf sie verwöhnen", verkünde ich als Antwort.

"Das werden wir sehen", sagt Minerva lächelnd.

Gut. Ihr Lachen ist zurück.

_tbc_


	109. Kapitel 109

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Heute findet endlich das Abendessen bei den Malfoys statt!_

_Das 110. Kapitel, welches ich übrigens sehr interessant finde, habe ich bereits übersetzt und es wird in den nächsten Tagen online gehen._

_Viper, vielen Dank für den Review! ;O)_

_Aber jetzt, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen dieses Kapitels!_

_

* * *

_

_**109. Kapitel:**_

**9. Juli 1999  
Hermine**

"Ich glaube, das Kleid ist für ein Abendessen mit den Malfoys zu lässig", sagt Ginny vom Bett aus.

"Ganz meiner Meinung", sagt Anita, die im Schneidersitz auf dem Flickenteppich vor dem Schreibpult sitzt. „Du solltest das Rote anziehen. Es passt besser zu deinem Teint."

"Du kannst dich nicht in Rot kleiden", verkündet Ginny. „Du musst Pastelltöne tragen. Es ist Tradition für eine unverheiratete Frau, die sich bald verloben wird."

Anita und ich starren beide Ginny an.

"Hey", sagt Ginny kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast Glück, dass die Traditionen gelockert wurden. Vor fünfzig oder sechzig Jahren hättest du die ganze Zeit Weiß oder Elfenbein tragen müssen, um deine Reinheit zu symbolisieren. Wenigstens musst du dich nur noch für offiziellere Gelegenheiten auf traditionelle Weise kleiden, wie beim ersten Abendessen mit der zukünftigen Verwandtschaft."

"Bedeutet das, wenn ich nicht mehr rein bin, dass ich schwarz tragen muss, um es zu verdeutlichen?", erwidere ich spaßhaft.

Ginny muss kichern. "Nein. Ich denke, du musst dich anziehen wie Bellatrix Lestrange – Korsett und all das."

Anita lacht.

Ich kann nur meinen Kopf über sie schütteln.

"Ich treffe sie nicht das erste Mal", seufze ich und ziehe das vierte von sieben Kleidern, die ich besitze, hervor. „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy begegnet, als er uns im Zaubereiministerium angegriffen hat. Ich denke, das sollte als Einführung reichen. Madame Malfoy habe ich kennengelernt, als sie im St. Mungo war, auch wenn sie zu der Zeit bewusstlos gewesen ist. Ich habe Draco im dritten Schuljahr eins auf die Nase gegeben, als er sich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hat."

"Nichts davon zählt", beharrt Ginny. „Das ist deine erste formelle Einführung bei ihnen und die Umstände sind völlig anders."

"Ja", sagt Anita, "sie haben im Krieg die Seiten gewechselt. Apropos, Draco sagt, dass du ziemlich gut zuschlagen kannst."

"Ich habe seine Nase richtig gut zum Bluten gebracht", prahle ich. „Zu der Zeit hatte er es verdient, aber ich habe es ihm längst verziehen."

"Er hatte es verdient", sagt Anita. „Draco hat erzählt, dass ich er dich übel beschimpft und dich im Allgemeinen wie Dreck behandelt hat, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Ich denke, ein Teil davon war Eifersucht, weil deine Noten höher waren als seine und es passte nicht zu all dem dummen Zeug über Reinblüterüberlegenheit, mit dem er gefüttert wurde."

Ich sehe Anita überrascht an. Ich dachte nicht, dass Draco diesen Teil zugeben würde.

"Ich hasse es zu unterbrechen", sagt Ginny, "aber uns läuft die Zeit davon und wir müssen immer noch dein Kleid finden. Du brauchst etwas, das schlicht aussieht und zur Verlobung passt, wenn du den Traditionen folgen willst."

"Gibt es irgendwo ein Buch, in dem all diese Regeln stehen?", frage ich ungeduldig. Wenn Zweifel bestehen, lies das Buch.

"Es gibt wahrscheinlich eines, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir es besitzen", sagt Ginny. „Glaube mir einfach oder frage Mum."

Ich nehme das fünfte Kleid aus meinem Schrank. Es besteht aus dunkelblauer Seide mit einer Empiretaille und kurzen Puffärmeln. Das Kleid hat einen hochgeschlossenen Kragen und ist an der Taille geschnürt. Es sieht aus, als käme es direkt aus einem Roman von Jane Austen.

"Das wäre perfekt", sagt Ginny. „Wir müssen nur eine helle Farbe nehmen."

"Ist Himmelblau hell genug?", frage ich und bereite mich vor, die Farbe mit ein wenig Zauberstabbewegung zu ändern.

"Versuche es", schlägt Anita vor.

Einige Anpassungen später ist das Kleid hellblau mit ein wenig Grau, ein helles Blaugrau. Wir haben verschiedene Schattierungen, von Azur bis Taubenblau, ausprobiert. Einige wurden als zu mädchenhaft abgetan. Andere waren zu leuchtend. Dies scheint am Gediegendsten.

Ich drehe mich herum und Ginny richtet den Saum.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dir bei den Vorbereitungen für ein Date mit Professor Snape helfen", murmelt Ginny.

"Du gehst wirklich mit einem deiner Internatslehrer aus", kommentiert Anita ironisch. „Das ist so ungezogen."

"Glaube mir", entgegne ich, "es gab an meiner Beziehung zu Professor Snape nichts ungezogenes, solange ich Schülerin in Hogwarts gewesen bin. Er hat mich wie jede andere Belästigung behandelt. Auch wenn ich seine Stimme und seine Hände ziemlich gemocht habe…."

"Da ich ihn erst einmal gesehen habe, während er seine Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot gemacht hat", sagt Anita, „gebe ich zu, dass seine Stimme wirklich sexy ist. Auf der anderen Seite sieht er ziemlich einschüchternd und sehr ernst aus. Er war ein Todesser und Spion. Das ist wirklich gruselig."

"Er kann Angst einflößend sein, vor allem als er die Rolle des Lakai von Voldemort gespielt hat, in der er so viel Zeit verbrachte, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren", erkläre ich und wünsche mir, es nicht tun zu müssen. „Er musste wirklich ein Todesser sein, um die Spionage durchführen zu können. Ich bin nur froh, dass von ihm als Zaubertränke Meister Voldemorts nicht erwartet wurde, an den wirklich schlimmen Dingen, die die Todesser getan haben, teilzunehmen."

Ich begreife, dass ich wahrscheinlich mehr zu meinen Freunden über Severus sage, als es ihm lieb wäre. Ihnen zu erzählen, dass ich denke, dass Severus sich wirklich schuldig bezüglich seiner Zeit als Todesser fühlt, ist etwas, das ich nicht tun sollte. Er ist zu verschlossen, um damit umzugehen.

Geschweige denn von der Tatsache, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Dinge wissen will, die Severus als Todesser gezwungen war zu tun.

Anita sieht mich geradezu verrucht an.

"Also, wie ist der Sex?", fragt sie und erwartet ein paar pikante Antworten.

Ich schaue schockiert, obwohl ich überrascht bin, dass keine von beiden schon früher gefragt hat.

"Spuck es aus, Hermine", sagt Ginny grinsend. „Ihr beide habt den Virgo Curato kreiert, deshalb weiß ich, dass ihr es getan habt."

"Ich werde nicht aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern", erwidere ich in einem entschieden moralisch überlegenen Ton.

"Okay", sagt Ginny teuflisch. "Überspring den Teil mit dem Küssen und komm direkt zu den guten Sachen."

"Ich werde auch nichts darüber erzählen", beharre ich. „Es ist überhaupt nicht angebracht."

Anita beobachtet mich genau. Sie weiß nur zu gut, dass ich sie niemals über Details über das, was sie und Draco gemacht haben, ausgequetscht habe. Dasselbe gilt für Ginny und Harry, auch wenn Ginny ein paar interessante Dinge preis gegeben hat, zum Beispiel wo Harry Leberflecken hat, besonders kitzlig ist und Grübchen an seinem Hinterteil hat.

"Wenn sich alles beruhigt hat und wir zurück in Chicago sind", sagt Anita, die eindeutig etwas plant, "müssen du und Harry zu Besuch kommen. Wir werden Hermine betrunken machen und sie zum Reden bringen. Sie erzählt viel mehr als sie denkt, wenn sie etwas trinkt."

"Oh, richtig", antworte ich. "Ich habe das erste Mal so viel erzählt, dass du und Draco daraus geschlossen habt, ich wäre in Bill Weasley verknallt."

"Du warst bereits in Professor Snape im Dezember verknallt?", fragt Anita, ihre Augen sind groß. „Siehst du, Ginny, sie hat noch nicht mal etwas getrunken und wir ziehen ihr schon die Würmer aus der Nase."

Beide schwingen lachend herum.

Hmph.

"Okay", sagt Ginny. "Du wirst uns die wirklich interessanten Sachen nicht erzählen. Erzähl uns von der Romanze und wie ihr zwei überhaupt zusammen gekommen seid."

"Wir haben den Solvo Ira zusammen hergestellt", sage ich mit einem Seufzer. Das war so romantisch. Es war unser erstes Gespräch, in dem wir über persönliche Dinge geredet haben.

Ginny bricht in Gelächter aus.

"Es passt so gut, dass ihr beide euch beim Tränkebrauen in einander verliebt", sagt Anita.

Ich vermute, es ist Ordnung, darüber zu reden. Ich werde nichts sagen, was Severus peinlich wäre.

"Das haben wir, aber ich denke, es geschah eigentlich während der Entwicklung der Kälte-Eintauch-Behandlung für den Cruciatus. Wir haben viel erzählt und uns wirklich kennengelernt."

* * *

"Er hat einen unglaublich starken Sinn für Humor. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit gegenseitig aufgezogen."

"Severus", sagt Ginny dramatisch, die Länge meines Rockes noch einmal überprüfend, um zu sehen, wo er auf meine Schuhe fällt. „Du nennst ihn Severus."

"Natürlich", lache ich. "Hast du gedacht, wir würden uns nicht beim Vornamen nennen?"

"Ich habe überlegt", sagt Ginny mit einem Grinsen. „Was erstaunlich ist, ist dass der halbe Orden und Harry davon wussten und ich nichts bemerkt habe."

Ich sehe voller Ernst hinab zu Ginny.

"Ich konnte es dir nicht erzählen", erkläre ich. „Es hätte die Dinge für euch beide verkompliziert. Abgesehen davon denke ich nicht, dass wir den Leuten davon erzählt haben, eher dass sie herausfanden, was vor sich geht."

"Denkst du, dass sie zugestimmt oder es abgelehnt haben?", fragt Anita.

"Ich denke, sie waren sehr froh, dass ich nicht in Hogwarts war, als es passiert ist", antworte ich lachend.

"Hat Ron es gewusst?", fragt Ginny und beißt auf ihre Lippe.

"Er wusste es sehr lange nicht", erwidere ich. „Als er es herausgefunden hat, war er dagegen. Er dachte, dass ich eine Phase durchmache und dass Severus mich fallen lassen würde."

Ginny und ich sahen einander an und die Trauer kommt erneut zurück.

"Nachdem er mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hatte", sagt Ginny schniefend, „denke ich, dass er wieder mit dir zusammen kommen wollte."

"Er wollte nur eine unkomplizierte Begleitung bei Verabredungen", entgegne ich. Ich kannte Ron gut genug, um mir darüber sicher zu sein. „Ron und ich haben uns nicht geliebt, sogar in Hogwarts nicht. Wir waren verknallt, was nicht gehalten hat, und wir beide wussten das. Als er mir in unseren Paar-Tagebüchern erzählt hat, dass er mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hat, hat er gefragt, ob wir es noch mal probieren. Nach ein paar Wortwechseln hat er zugegeben, dass ich eine verständnisvolle Freundin für die Zeit gewesen wäre, bis er jemand neues gefunden hätte."

"Das war nicht gerade sehr fair von ihm", schnaubt Ginny.

"Er hat es kapiert", erwidere ich. „Er dachte, dass Adam und ich beschlossen hätten, nicht mehr länger mit einander auszugehen und dass ich vielleicht für etwas zwischendurch offen wäre. Er wusste nicht, dass der wahre Grund, warum ich aufgehört habe, mich mit Adam zu treffen, der war, dass ich erkannt hatte, dass ich mich bereits zu sehr zu Professor Snape hingezogen fühlte."

"Du warst bereits im November in Professor Snape verknallt!", verkündet Anita. „Ich wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als dass mein dummer Bruder eine weitere Beziehung zum Scheitern bringt."

"Er ist nicht dumm und er hat sie nicht wirklich zerstört", erkläre ich, in der Hoffnung, die Dinge ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Ich musste zu mir selbst ehrlich sein und eingestehen, dass ich jemand anderen wollte."

"Deinen früheren Lehrer", sinniert Anita. „Du weißt, dass er viel älter ist als du."

"Nur zwanzig Jahre", erwidere ich. Es sind tatsächlich einundzwanzig Jahre bis ich meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag im September feiere, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, ihnen das zu erzählen.

"Der Altersunterschied ist nicht wirklich eine große Sache unter den Reinblütern", sagt Ginny. „Professor McGonagall war mit jemandem verheiratet, der fünfzig Jahre älter war als sie."

"Das wäre in Amerika sehr merkwürdig", kommentiert Anita. „Aber unsere Zauberergesellschaft ist nicht sehr von der Muggelwelt isoliert."

"In der Muggelwelt würde es überall Aufsehen erregen", lege ich dar. „Zwanzig Jahre sind nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Muggelwelt. Mein Vater war vierzehn Jahre älter als meine Mutter."

"Nein", sagt Ginny, "der merkwürdige Teil ist, dass wir alle Professor Snape verabscheut haben. Jetzt haben wir herausgefunden, dass wenigstens ein Teil seines Benehmens nur ein Akt war, um Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass er all diesen Mist über die Reinblüterüberlegenheit geglaubt hat und er ein loyaler Todesser war. Was ich wirklich wissen möchte, ist ob er nächstes Jahr nett werden wird, wenn wir alle aus Hogwarts raus sind. Wenn es so ist, ist es nicht richtig, dass wir es verpasst haben."

"Ich würde mir darüber keine Gedanken machen", antworte ich und wühle mich durch den Schmuck meiner Mutter auf der Suche nach den Perlen. „Er hat noch immer genügend Attitüde übrig. Er ist einfach nur sehr genau, Anita."

"Ich denke, Zaubertränkelehrer sind allgemein sehr strikt", sagt Anita. „Ich hatte in der St. Bridgets Akademie zwei verschiedene Zaubertränkelehrer und beide hatten diese Wesensart. Immerhin, wenn man sorglos mit dem Brauen umgeht, könnte man jemanden vergiften oder das Labor in die Luft sprengen."

"Es ist wirklich schwer für mich, das zu kapieren, Hermine", sagt Ginny und lässt sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. „Das ist Snape, der um dich wirbt. Schnaubender, starrender, aufbrausender Professor Snape. Verloben deutet auf ein Interesse zum Heiraten hin. Du hast tatsächlich mit ihm geschlafen. Es scheint nicht real."

"Vielleicht erscheint es realer, wenn er mich abholt", antworte ich grinsend. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass Severus so etwas macht. Wir waren schon zusammen, aber es war immer ein Treffen im Labor vom Hauptquartier. Es war niemals eine ordentliche Verabredung.

"Deshalb ist vielleicht die Verlobung eine gute Idee", sinniere ich. „Ich kann mir Severus bei den normalen Verabredungen nicht vorstellen. Es gibt uns einen Rahmen, durch den wir wissen, wie wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten müssen. Es ist offiziell, wodurch die Menschen wissen werden, dass wir es ernst meinen. Wir können uns wirklich verabreden und alles machen, was normale Menschen tun."

"Das wird Spaß machen", sagt Anita. „Draco plant bereits für uns vier einen Ausflug ins Kino für das nächste Mal, wenn der Professor nach Chicago kommt."

"Mit Explosionen?", erwidere ich und schüttle meinen Kopf in Erstaunen.

"Was ist mit Explosionen?", fragt Ginny ernsthaft interessiert.

"Es gibt viele Filme, in denen große Explosionen vorkommen", erklärt Anita. „Draco hatte Professor Dumbledore versprochen, dass er ihn in einen mit nimmt."

"Oh", sagt Ginny zurückhaltend. "Ich wette, das wird er verpassen. Ich habe von Filmen gehört, aber niemals einen gesehen. Vielleicht können Harry und ich mitgehen."

Severus würde von dem Gedanken eine Gehirnblutung bekommen, mit zwei weiteren Paaren auszugehen, zu denen zufällig Draco und Harry gehören.

* * *

"Du warst über eine Woche bei den Malfoys", sage ich zu Anita. "Wie war es?"

"Zuerst war Draco das einzige Familienmitglied zuhause", sagt Anita. „Laketha und Keiko waren auch anwesend. Somit gab es uns und die Service-Elfen. Es war sehr nett, außer das Draco und ich in getrennten Schlafzimmern bleiben mussten und es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich herauszuschleichen. Durch die Portraits und die Service-Elfen, plus Keiko, waren wir chancenlos. Ich weiß, dass meine Leute Bescheid wissen, aber ich weiß nicht, was Dracos Eltern wissen oder wie sie reagieren."

„Als Mr. Malfoy Madame Malfoy mit nach Hause brachte, kam Medihexe Pomfrey mit ihnen. Alles war sehr angespannt und sie haben das Haus mit Bannen belegt, um jeden zu grillen, der versuchen würde, uneingeladen hinein zu gelangen."

"Es gab Morddrohungen gegen Madame Malfoy, nicht wahr?", fragt Ginny.

"Eher ein Mordversuch", erwidere ich. „Jemand hat etwas in einen Nährstofftrank gegeben, den sie erhielt. In der Verfassung, in der sie sich befand, hätte es sie sehr wahrscheinlich umgebracht."

"Wow", sagt Ginny. "Dieser Teil stand nicht im Tagespropheten."

"Das St. Mungo wollte es geheim halten, damit es die Familien der anderen Patienten nicht beunruhigt", erklärt Anita. „Wenn Madame Malfoy und Professor Snape das Krankenhaus verlassen, nahmen sie an, dass die Bedrohung vorüber sein würde."

"Haben die Auroren herausgefunden, wer es gewesen ist?", fragt Ginny.

"Nein", sagt Anita. "An der Erinnerung des Boten war herummanipuliert worden. Sie denken, dass jemand ihn und die Zustellung abgefangen hat, bevor er im St. Mungo ankam. Sie haben nicht einen Hinweis gefunden, wer es getan hat."

Ginny und ich starren sie an.

"Keiko und Laketha haben Draco dazu befragt", sagt Anita mit einem Zwinkern. „Daher weiß ich es."

"Ich wette, dass es einer dieser nicht identifizierten Todesser gewesen ist, der auf Rache aus ist", merke ich an.

"Das macht Sinn", führt Ginny an. „Aber zurück zu dem, wie die Malfoy sind…."

"Madame Malfoy ist sehr nett", sagt Anita. „Ein paar Tage nachdem sie aufgewacht war, hat sie mich zu sich eingeladen, damit wir uns unterhalten können. Sie liebt Arbeiten im Garten, beobachtet das politische Treiben und liest romantische Romane. Wirklich kitschige Liebesromane. Sie hat mir ein paar geliehen. Sie besitzt sogar welche mit magischen Bildern, die wie Fotografien funktionieren. Sie sind nicht wirklich pornografisch, aber ziemlich heiß."

"Wer hätte das gedacht?", sagt Ginny. „Sie schien die paar Male immer so vornehm und versnobbt, die ich sie in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogwarts gesehen habe."

"Ich denke, sie ist schüchtern und versucht dies dadurch zu verdecken", sagt Anita. „Oh, und sie spielt sehr gut Klavier. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich gut zu dem Zeitpunkt, als meine Eltern ankamen und ich gehen musste, um mit ihnen im Hotel zu bleiben. Sie hat an einem Abend fast eine Stunde gespielt. Sie ist wirklich talentiert und ich wette, sie könnte auch Konzerte geben."

"Sie scheint im Lebensstil der Dame des Hauses gefangen zu sein. Sie hat wahrscheinlich niemals darüber nachgedacht, einen Job zu haben. Sie ist gut darin, sich mit anderen Leuten zu unterhalten und ihnen die Nervosität zu nehmen. Ich denke, dass sie gut in der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit oder sogar dem Verkauf wäre."

"Ist das so?", kommentiere ich erstaunt. „Es ist eine Schande, dass so viele Zaubererfamilie eine so enge Sichtweise darin haben, was Frauen tun sollten oder nicht. Es ist wie im 19. Jahrhundert."

"Madame Malfoy und ich haben über meine Pläne gesprochen, in die Geschäftswelt zu gehen, und sie unterstützte den Gedanken sehr", entgegnet Anita. „Ich denke, sie ist in ihrem Denken viel moderner als viele Frauen in ihrer Position."

"Gut", verkünde ich, "weil sich die Welt verändert und ich hoffe, auch die Malfoys werden sich ändern."

"Was ist mit Lucius Malfoy?", fragt Ginny.

"Er ist förmlich und wohlerzogen", sagt Anita. „Ich habe ihn nicht wirklich oft gesehen, nur zu Essenszeiten. Er hat über Politik und Geschäft gesprochen und viele Fragen darüber gestellt, wie die Dinge in den USA laufen."

"Ich denke, Lucius Malfoy ist ein Opportunist", spekuliere ich. „Macht und Geld sind für ihn sehr wichtig und er sucht nach Möglichkeiten, beides in einer Gesellschaft nach Voldemort wieder zu erlangen."

"Da könntest du recht haben", sinniert Anita. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich ihn kenne, außer gerade das Image, das er zu bestimmten Zeiten vorgibt. Ich frage mich, was meine Eltern von ihm halten werden? Ich schaue mal, was ich morgen aus meinen Eltern herausquetschen kann."

Anita wickelt eine Locke ihres Haares um ihren Finger und sieht mich an.

"Ich weiß, dass dein Professor ein Todesser war, aber er hat für eine lange Zeit eine Rolle gespielt. Dracos Dad ist anders. Er war wirklich ein Todesser und laut seiner Aussage, glaubt er noch immer viel von dem Blödsinn über die reinblütige Überlegenheit und all das. Er war einer der Todesser, der dich und Potter im Zaubereiministerium angegriffen hat. Er ist ein Terrorist, der Menschen getötet hat. So, wie die Anhörungen verlaufen sind, klang es nicht so, als ob er jemals für seine Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden wird. Der Gedanke, dass er Dracos Dad ist, verursacht bei mir eine Gänsehaut. Ich habe eine Woche in seinem Haus in London verbracht und er hat mich nett behandelt. Nach seinen Standards werde ich als Mischling angesehen. Meine Eltern mütterlicherseits waren Muggel. So wie Draco über ihn spricht, denke ich, dass sie sich nahe stehen. Er scheint seine Frau wirklich zu lieben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll."

"Ich auch nicht", erwidere ich. "Severus sieht ihn als Bruder. Sie haben zusammen Pläne gemacht, um zu helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten. Ich habe fest genug daran geglaubt, dass ich ihm einen Happy-Sleepy-Behälter auf dem Schlachtfeld überreicht habe."

"Ich werde nicht vergessen, dass er mir Tom Riddles Tagebuch unter meine Schulbücher geschmuggelt hat", sagt Ginny nervös. "Dieses Tagebuch muss eines der frühen Experimente von Voldemort, um sich selbst unsterblich zu machen, gewesen sein, da ein Stück seiner Persönlichkeit darin enthalten war. Das verdammte Ding hat sich den Vorteil zu Eigen gemacht, dass ich ein naives elfjähriges Mädchen war und mich während meines ersten Schuljahres besessen. Ich habe viele Dinge getan, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann, inklusive die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und einen Basilisken in die Schule freigelassen zu haben."

Anita sieht Ginny an, als ob ein Dementor hinter ihr stehen würde.

"Ich nehme jede Beschwerde, die ich jemals über die St. Bridgets Akademie, sie sei zu langweilig im Vergleich zu Hogwarts, von mir gegeben habe, zurück", sagt sie erstaunt. "Ihr hattet einen Basilisken, der in der Schule herum ist? Du hattest Lord Voldemort in deinem Kopf?"

"Ginny hatte keine Schuld", beharre ich.

"Natürlich nicht", sagt Anita mit Nachdruck. "Du warst ein Kind. Wie um alles in der Welt bist du an einen Basilisken gekommen?"

"Ich habe keinen Basilisken besorgt", sagt Ginny. "Er war in einer geheimen Kammer unter Hogwarts von Salazar Slytherin zurückgelassen worden. Voldemort hat mich benutzt, um Dinge in Parsel zu sprechen, um die Kammer zu öffnen und ihn herauszulassen, damit er Schüler angreifen konnte."

"Jumping Jesus H. Christus", sagt Anita kopfschüttelnd. "Wie konnte er tausend Jahre überleben?"

"Warum würde Jesus hüpfen?", fragt Ginny verwirrt. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er einen Zweitnamen hat."

"Es ist nur eine Redewendung", sagt Anita. "Wie _Heiliger Strohsack_."

"Das verstehe ich genauso wenig", sagt Ginny.

Ich bereite mich gerade auf eine Erklärung vor, als Ginny mich mit dem Gesichtsausdruck _lass es_ ansieht.

"Ich denke, er hat Ratten und anderes oder jeden gefressen, der seinen Weg in die Kammer gefunden hat", sagt Ginny. "Der Punkt ist, es hat mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts ruiniert und ich musste hinterher für Monate einen Seelenheiler besuchen. Dumbledore brachte mich zu seinem Büro und wir sprachen mindestens ein paar Mal während eines Jahres darüber. Ich muss zugeben, dass es wirklich geholfen hat, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der es verstand. Es ist auch einer der Gründe, warum Harry und ich uns so gut verstehen. Wir beide hatten Voldemort in unseren Köpfen."

"Wow", sagt Anita.

"Deswegen finde ich es sehr schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, der Dinge getan hat wie Lucius Malfoy", sagt Ginny. "Er hat sich von Voldemort abgewendet, aber von dem, was ich im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, war es, weil Voldemort gedroht hat, Draco und Madame Malfoy etwas anzutun. Wie kann man darauf vertrauen, dass er nicht wieder die Seiten wechselt? Was ich meine, ist dass Professor Snape viele Jahre sehr hart gearbeitet und viel aufgegeben hat, um Voldemort zu stürzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es so meint, dass er wirklich auf unserer Seite ist. Das von Lucius Malfoy zu glauben, ist viel schwerer."

"Ich denke, mir müssen abwarten und sehen, was passiert", sagt Anita. "Es klingt, als ob die britische Zaubererwelt für eine Weile im Umbruch sein wird. Wir werden abwarten müssen, wohin er geht und was er tut. Taten werden mehr sagen als Worte. Apropos, ich werde besser zurück zum Hotel gehen und mich umziehen", sagt Anita, steht auf und streicht ihre Hose glatt. "Ich denke, ich werde die Länge meines Kleides verlängern müssen, damit ich angemessen auftrete. Wie es aussieht, wird es eine Jungfrauennacht bei den Malfoys."

"Es ist nicht fair", verkündet Ginny und klingt ziemlich beleidigt. "Du wirst Hermine bei einer Verabredung mit Professor Snape sehen. Ich muss warten, bis alles vorüber ist und die Details im Anschluss aus ihr herausquetschen."

"Stimmt", sagt Anita, "aber ihr werdet hier sein und die Verhandlungen für den Verlobungsvertrag am Sonntag mitbekommen. Ich werde wieder zurück in Chicago sein."

"Ich werde die Verhandlungen nicht mitbekommen", protestiere ich. "Molly hat gesagt, dass es nicht erlaubt ist. Ich werde die Malfoys begrüßen dürfen und werde dann in mein Zimmer geschickt. Severus ist vierzig Jahre alt und ihm ist es nicht gestattet, bei den Verhandlungen anwesend zu sein."

"Wie haltet ihr sie dann davon ab, irgendetwas dummes zu tun?", fragt Anita. "Was ist, wenn sie beschließen, dass ihr beide jeder Zeit begleitet werden müsst oder du einen Keuschheitsgürtel tragen musst?"

"Ich habe bereits mit Molly darüber gesprochen und sie weiß, mit was ich einverstanden bin", antworte ich. "Ich bin mir sicher, Severus wird das gleiche mit den Malfoys tun. Abgesehen davon müssen Severus und ich zustimmen, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, damit er gültig ist. Wir werden ihn nicht unterschreiben, wenn er etwas enthält, mit dem wir nicht einverstanden sind. Unabhängig davon, magische Keuschheitsgürtel sind illegal."

"Nein, sind sie nicht", sagt Ginny. "Wenn eine Person einwilligt, einen zu tragen, sind sie absolut legal."

Anita und ich starren Ginny an. Sie schaut überrascht und beginnt dann zu lachen, bis sie schnaubt.

"_Natürlich _habe ich niemals einen getragen", bringt sie zwischen überraschend schweineähnlichen Grunzern heraus. "Es könnte spaßig sein, Harry die Herausforderung zu geben, herauszufinden, wie man ihn entfernt."

Ich halte meine Hand hoch. "Hier hörst du auf", verkünde ich. "Ich kann mir genau denken, wo das hinführt und wir werden mein Outfit nicht fertig bekommen, wenn wir in schmutzige Diskussionen über Ginnys Keuschheitsgürtel verfallen."

Darüber müssen wir alle lachen.

"Wir dürfen zwar nicht im Raum anwesend sein, wenn die Verhandlungen laufen", sagt Ginny. "Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir nicht wissen, worüber sie sprechen. In der Küche und im Wohnzimmer sind Überwachungsspiegel und vom Spiegel im Schlafzimmer aus können wir zusehen."

"Wo hast du sie versteckt?", frage ich. "Werden sie sie nicht sehen?"

"Ich habe sie nicht versteckt, sondern die Zwillinge", sagt Ginny. "Der im Wohnzimmer ist Teil des Buntglaswindspiels im großen Fenster. Er befindet sich dort, seit die Zwillinge daran herumgebastelt haben. Dieser bietet einen wirklich guten Blick auf das Zimmer und nimmt den Ton sehr gut auf, solange das Fenster nicht im Wind wackelt. Der in der Küche ist an dem Balken über der Spüle angebracht und bietet eine beschränkte Sicht, am meisten auf den Küchentisch. Wenn Mum abwäscht, beschlägt er und du kannst nichts sehen. Der Ton funktioniert weiterhin."

"Gibt es noch andere Orte im Haus, von denen die Zwillinge beschlossen haben, dass sie ausspioniert werden müssen", frage ich misstrauisch.

"Dads Hütte, wo er seine Muggelkramsammlung aufbewahrt", sagt Ginny. "Das ist der einzige weitere Ort, von dem sie mir erzählt haben, als sie mir den Spiegel gaben, bevor sie ausgezogen sind."

"Ein Spiegel wie dieser könnte nützlich werden", sagt Anita und sucht ihre Sachen zusammen. "So wie ich Dad kenne, ist das Haus wahrscheinlich gegen spionierende Spiegel abgesichert und ich würde mehrere verschiedene Alarme auslösen. Laketha hätte mich im Würgegriff, bevor ich fertig wäre, sie anzubringen."

"Denkst du, dass deine Eltern wissen, dass die Spiegel sich dort befinden?", frage ich Ginny.

"Vielleicht", sagt Ginny. "Vielleicht halten sie deswegen die wirklich ernsten Gespräche in ihrem Schlafzimmer ab."

"In einem Eltern-Schlafzimmer geht oft mehr vor sich, als nur ernsthafte Gespräche", sagt Anita weise. "Deine Brüder haben sicherlich keinen Spionagespiegel dort angebracht?"

„Die Zwillinge haben gelegentlich mehr Mut als Verstand", sagt Ginny. „Aber so dumm sind sie auch nicht."

* * *

Severus und ich erreichen mittels Apparation den Transportraum im Haus der Malfoys in London. Laut Severus sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Malfoyresidenz so hoch, dass noch nicht einmal eine Grille hindurch kommen könnte, ohne mindestens zwei Beine und ihren Darmtrakt zu verlieren.

Unsere formellen Umhänge werden von einem Hauselfen abgenommen und Severus bietet seinen Arm an, um mich ins Wohnzimmer zu führen. Ich bin aufgeregt und nervös. Es ist wunderbar, zu einem geselligen Beisammensein mit Severus als seine offizielle Begleitung gehen zu können – ihn mein Date zu nennen, scheint für meinen mürrischen Zaubertränke Meister nicht angebracht. Es ist Nerven zerreibend, dass wir den Abend mit den Malfoys verbringen. Ich bin tatsächlich dankbar, dass die formelle Zauberervorstellung Verbeugungen und Knickse beinhaltet, denn ich glaube, meine Hände sind verschwitzt.

Direkt zu einem Transportraum zu apparieren, bedeutet dass ich den Außenbereich vom Londoner Stadthaus der Malfoys nicht gesehen habe. Das Stadthaus des Ordens ist ein altes Reihenhaus, ähnlich dem Grimmauldanwesen, aber es ist in ein modernes Muggelhaus umrenoviert worden.

Severus hat gesagt, dass diese Reihe mit Reihenhäusern ausschließlich Zaubererresidenzen sind. Sie gehören alle wohlhabenden Reinblütern und sind seit Generationen in deren Familienbesitz. Ich frage mich, ob jemand von ihnen Todesser oder Sympathisanten sind. Es muss die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sehr interessant gemacht haben.

Ich kann dieses Wohnzimmer nur als opulent und vollgestopft bezeichnen. Die Sofas und Stühle sehen aus wie Museumsantiquitäten. Die Mahagoni-Stücke sind aufwendig geschnitzt und mit Brokatstoffen gepolstert. Neben den Stühlen und Sofas stehen mit Marmorplatten versehene Tische. Lampen sind am Rand mit herunterhängenden Kristallen versehen, die sie wie Öllampen erscheinen lassen sollen, aber mit einem glitzernden, magischen Licht leuchten. Schwere Samtvorhänge in Burgundfarben hängen an den Fenstern, werden von großen Quasten zurückgehalten. Die Tapete hat goldene bourbonische Lilien-Muster auf einem Hauch von Burgundfarbe, passend zu den Vorhängen.

Ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass es aussieht, als ob es von Godric Gryffindors Frau im Vollrausch gestaltet wurde. Schließlich bin ich von Slytherins umgeben.

Der Fokus des Raums liegt auf dem großen Flügel vor dem Fenster. Es ist ein gewaltiges Stück aus Mahagoni, mit elegant geschnitzten Tulpen-Beinen und einer herzförmigen Lyra, um die Musiknoten zu halten. Es ist wirklich ein herrliches Klavier. Es muss Madame Malfoys Stolz und Freude sein.

Der übertriebene Raum steht in Kontrast zu seinen Hausbewohnern.

Lucius Malfoy erblicken meine Augen zuerst. Er trägt maßgeschneiderte, dunkelgraue Roben aus Seide. Sein weißblondes Haar und arroganter Gesichtsausdruck verkünden, dass er über allem steht. Ausgenommen, dass seine graublauen Augen in ihrer Intensität durchdringend sind. Es erinnert mich an das Ministerium. Ich habe in seine Augen geblickt und dort den Tod gesehen.

Ich zwinge mich, dass ich keine Angst vor ihm habe. Ich werde nicht darüber nachdenken, was er Ginny angetan hat.

Narzissa Malfoy bewegt sich graziös an die Seite ihres Ehemannes und ergreift seinen Arm. Sie trägt Saphirblau, ein Kleid, sehr ähnlich dem meinen. Mr. Malfoys Augen wenden sich einen Augenblick ihr zu. Es ist ein sanfterer Blick.

Ich darf keine Angst vor ihm haben. Wir haben zusammen gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Er ist einer der Verbündeten des Ordens.

Er hat kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er weiterhin der Überzeugung ist, dass Muggelgeborene weit unter den Reinblütern stehen. Er kann nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass Severus verkündet hat, sich mit mir zu verloben und dass ich hier in seinem Wohnzimmer sitze. Wenigstens wird er mir nichts tun, da Severus und Draco anwesend sind.

Ich habe Angst vor ihm.

Madame Malfoy sieht mich an und lächelt. Ich denke, das Lächeln ist echt. Sie hat blaue Augen mit feinen Linien in den Augenwinkeln.

Draco trägt diese grauen Roben, die so gut an ihm aussehen. Er sieht formell aus, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist Willkommen. Ein wenig der Anspannung, die meinen Magen zusammenkrümmt, verschwindet. Ich habe einen Freund hier.

Severus drückt meinen Arm versichernd, bevor er ihn los lässt.

"Wenn ich darf", sagt Severus in formellem Ton, „würde ich gern meinen Gast vorstellen. Das ist Miss Hermine Granger vom Orden des Phönix. Hermine, ich möchte dir meinen Cousin Mr. Lucius Malfoy und Madame Malfoy, seine Frau, vorstellen. Natürlich kennst du Draco bereits."

Als die jüngere Frau, mache ich zuerst einen Knicks, gefolgt von Madame Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy und Draco verbeugen sich förmlich.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, tritt Madame Malfoy vor und nimmt meinen Arm, als wenn wir alte Freundinnen wären.

"Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erfreut ich bin, dass du heute Abend kommen konntest", sagt sie strahlend. „Ich weiß, dass die Tradition es verlangt, dass wir uns nicht mit Vornamen anreden, bis die Verlobungszeremonie vorüber ist, aber ich hoffe, dass du mich Narzissa nennst und ich dich mit Hermine ansprechen darf."

Madame Malfoy hat mich zu einem der wunderschönen, aber wahrscheinlich sehr unbequemen Sofas geleitet.

"Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie mich Hermine nennen", erwidere ich, ein wenig unsicher.

Wir beide setzen uns. Ich hatte recht. Dieses viktorianische Canapé ist unbequem.

"Es sind neue Zeiten angebrochen", sagt Narzissa bestimmt. „Das erste Mal seit Jahren sind wir der dunklen Wolke entkommen, die uns soviel Elend gebracht hat. Ich, für meinen Teil, beabsichtige, dies und all die anderen Veränderungen, die kommen werden, zu genießen."

Sie hat eine interessante Art vom Dunklen Lord zu sprechen.

"Du fühlst dich zweifellos viel besser", sagt Severus und setzt sich in den Lehnstuhl, der auf meiner Seite vom Sofa steht. Mr. Malfoy nimmt den Stuhl auf der Seite seiner Frau ein.

"Das tue ich wirklich", erwidert Narzissa. „Ich habe mich gut genug gefühlt, dass ich ein Treffen meines Buchclubs für nächsten Mittwoch vereinbart habe. Es wird mir sehr gut tun, herauszukommen und wieder etwas zu unternehmen."

"Mit Schutz", kommentiert Mr. Malfoy und sieht sich sehr misstrauisch um, als ob er erwartet, dass Feinde unter dem Sofa hervorkommen.

"Mein erster Ausflug außerhalb des Hauses wird der Besuch bei Mr. und Mrs. Weasley am Sonntag sein", sagt Narzissa. "Ich habe vor, es langsam anzugehen und mich nicht zu überanstrengen. Ich hoffe, in ein paar Wochen gesund genug zu sein, um Samantha mit zu Madame Malkins zu nehmen, um ihre Schulroben anzupassen. Sie wird diesen Herbst neue für Hogwarts benötigen."

"Somit hat Samantha Pucey zugestimmt, nach England zurückzukehren?", fragt Severus.

"Sie hat zugestimmt, zu kommen und unsere Familie für eine Woche zu besuchen", antwortet Lucius. "Sie hat die Möglichkeit, zu ihrer kanadischen Familie zurückzugehen, die sich um sie gekümmert hat, wenn sie entscheidet, dass es ein berechenbareres Arrangement ist."

"Ich werde nächstes Wochenende nach Winnipeg reisen, um sie abzuholen", führt Draco an. "Sie kennt mich aus Hogwarts, auch wenn sie im dritten Schuljahr war, als Hermine und ich unseren Abschluss gemacht haben."

"Wir haben vor, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie willkommen ist", verdeutlicht Narzissa. "Sie hatte ein schweres Jahr aufgrund dessen, dass sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit verstecken musste, der Zurückweisung durch ihre Familie und jetzt dem Verlust ihres Bruders."

"Ist ihrer Familie ihre Lage bekannt?", fragt Severus.

"Ja", antwortet Lucius. "Als sie entdeckten, dass Adrian und Samantha untergetaucht waren, haben Gilbert und Leticia sie offiziell verstoßen. Meine Rechtsanwältin hat das Ministerium informiert, dass wir vor haben, für Samantha eine legale Vormundschaft zu erzielen. Sie glaubt, dass die Abteilung für Kinder- und Familienservice die notwendigen Unterlagen diese Woche fertig gestellt haben wird, um uns das rechtmäßige Sorgerecht für Samantha vor der bevorstehenden Anhörung zur Adoption zu geben. Das wird die Puceys davon abhalten zu versuchen, sie zu schnappen."

"Deshalb warten wir bis nächstes Wochenende, um Samantha zurück nach England zu bringen", erklärt Narzissa. "Wir wollen sicher stellen, dass wir zuerst die rechtmäßige Obhut haben."

"Ich würde doch annehmen, dass die Abteilung für Kinder- und Familienservice niemals in Betracht ziehen würde, das Mädchen zurück zu ihren Eltern zu bringen, da diese bereit waren, sie an den Dunklen Lord für die Absichten, die er hatte, auszuhändigen", schnaubt Mr. Malfoy.

Ich erschauere innerlich, wenn ich nur daran denke. Laut Severus haben die Puceys ihre Tochter aufbewahrt, um als Opfer für eines der Dunklen Rituale zu dienen.

"Edmund Rutherford brennt bestimmt irgendwo in einem Raum der Hölle, der für Väter vorgesehen ist, die so etwas ihren Kindern antun", kommentiert Narzissa dunkel.

"Apropos Rutherford", sagt Severus, "ich muss dich für die Effektivität deines Rosengartens loben. Wir haben Rutherford und Dolohov flüchtig gesehen, als wir uns dem Wintergarten näherten. Sie schienen ziemlich tot zu sein."

"Wenn ein Rosenbusch dich ergreift und beginnt, durch deinen Enddarm hindurch zu wachsen, wird dir das passieren", kommentiert Draco mit einem sehr teuflischen Lächeln.

"Bitte, Draco", seufzt Narzissa. "Du bringst Hermine dazu zu denken, wir wären Barbaren."

"Durchaus nicht", entgegne ich. "Ich habe gehört, was dein Rosengarten als Verteidigung des Manors getan hat. Er hat der Öffentlichkeit einen Dienst erwiesen."

"Unser Garten hat Feinde der Familie angegriffen", sagt Draco endgültig. "Er hat genau das getan, für was er erschaffen wurde."

"Sie hatten Glück, dass sie nicht versucht haben, eine der Gardenia zu pflücken", führt Narzissa boshaft an.

* * *

Wir sind eine merkwürdig aussehende Gruppe. Die Malfoys sehen mit ihrem weiß-blonden Haar und den traditionellen Roben aus, als ob sie aus einer Zaubererzeitschrift herausgetreten sind. Severus sieht wie immer exzentrisch aus, gekleidet in seinem hochgeschlossenen Gehrock mit Knopfreihen an den Ärmeln und an den Knöcheln seiner Hose. Ich sehe in meinem langen Kleid mit der Empire-Taille aus wie ein Flüchtling aus einem Adelsroman.

Dann sind da noch die Schulers. Mr. Schuler trägt einen amerikanischen Geschäftsanzug. Er könnte von der Stange eines jeden hochwertigen Bekleidungsladen für Männer in den Vereinigten Staaten kommen. Mrs. Schuler sieht fantastisch in ihrem Designer-Kleid mit einer Bolero-Jacke aus. Anita hat sich entschieden, ein langes Kleid ähnlich dem meinen zu tragen, nur in einem Aubergine-Ton, der wunderbar zu ihrem dunklen Haar und ihrer blassen Haut passt.

Bisher sind wir durch das Abendessen ohne großen Faux Pas gekommen. Jeder scheint zu wissen, welches Besteck er zu welchem Gang nehmen muss. Niemand hat irgendwelche bedauerlichen, unbequemen Themen angesprochen. Das Gespräch hat sich auf den Unterschied zwischen britischer und amerikanischer Architektur fokussiert.

"Wenn man auf der Dachterrasse im 103. Stock des Sears Towers steht", sagt Draco, "kann man über den Lake Michigan blicken und die Staaten Michigan und Indiana sehen. Wenn man in den Norden sieht, blickt man auf Wisconsin. Es ist viel höher als es für die meisten Flieger auf einem Besen sicher wäre."

"Ich war noch nie in einem Wolkenkratzer", sagt Narzissa. "Ich bin bestimmt auch nie so hoch in der Luft auf einem Besen gewesen. Sind eure Wolkenkratzer so hoch?", fragt sie und wendet sich an Mrs. Schuler.

"Nein", sagt Mr. Schuler. "Mein höchstes Gebäude hat fünfundvierzig Stockwerke. Ich musste einige magische Ausstattungen weg lassen, weil es von Muggeln und Zauberern benutzt wird. Wir haben zum Beispiel kein Flohnetzwerk in den Vereinigten Staaten."

"Es muss sehr umständlich sein, nur apparieren oder mittels Portschlüssel reisen zu können", kommentiert Narzissa.

"Es ist alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit", sagt Daniel. "Um uns der einheimischen Gesellschaft anzupassen, fahren wir zu den Orten, wo wir hin müssen. Es ist viel besser, um unentdeckt zu bleiben."

"Es muss sich…begrenzt anfühlen", bemerkt Mr. Malfoy, mit einer winzigen Andeutung von Hohn.

"Gelegentlich ist es so", erwidert Mr. Schuler, den fast Hohn ignorierend. "Aber ich fahre sehr gern und finde, dass es für die meisten Dinge sehr gut funktioniert. Ich gebe zu, dass ich es bevorzuge, Zeit zu sparen, wenn ich mittels Portschlüssel reise, um nach Europa zu kommen, aber ich mag nicht, was mit meinem Magen passiert. Ich entscheide mich oft für das Flugzeug, wenn ich die Zeit habe."

"Ich glaube, ich würde gern mal einen Wolkenkratzer besichtigen und in einem Auto mitfahren", verkündet Narzissa.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich mitzunehmen, Mutter", sagt Draco. "Wenn du Ende des Sommers nach Chicago kommst, werden wir mit dem Auto aufs Land fahren und so viele Wolkenkratzer besuchen, wie du magst."

"Ich freue mich darauf", sagt Narzissa strahlend. "Was denkst du, Lucius?"

"Die Hochhäuser hören sich interessant an, wenn auch nur aufgrund ihrer Technik", sagt Mr. Malfoy. "Ich bin gespannt darauf, wie Margaret es geschafft hat, solche enormen Bauten zu entwerfen und zu errichten. Ich bin weniger erpicht darauf, in ein Beförderungsmittel zu steigen, das durch Explosionen ohne jede Form von magischer Kontrolle läuft. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Muggel sich nicht ständig in diesen beweglichen Metallfallen selbst umbringen."

"Die Menschen, die in einem Auto sterben, sterben gewöhnlich in einem Unfall, bei dem sie mit einem anderen Auto kollidieren", sagt Draco. "Die Autos explodieren nicht wegen des Verbrennungsmotors."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass es für dich ungefährlich ist, eines dieser Dinger zu fahren?", fragt Narzissa alarmiert.

"Ich habe die Fahrstunden genommen und ich bin lizenzierter Fahrer", prahlt Draco. "Unfälle passieren, aber viele sind leicht. Abgesehen davon habe ich die Reflexe eines Suchers."

"Ich habe vor, Fahrstunden zu nehmen, wenn ich nach Chicago zurückkehre", ergänze ich. "Es ist wirklich ein Teil des täglichen Lebens in den Vereinigten Staaten, sogar für Zauberer."

"Die Welt verändert sich", sagt Mr. Malfoy. "Wir werden sehen, welche Vorteile das mit sich bringt."

* * *

**Severus**

Hermine fühlt sich unwohl in Lucius Nähe.

Am Ende des Essens schenkte Hermine, wann immer Lucius in unsere Richtung gesehen hat, ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit den Blumen in der Mitte des Tisches.

Es half nicht, dass Lucius sie ansah, als ob sie ein Insekt unter einem Vergrößerungsglas sei. Ich erkenne, dass Lucius seine Ansicht bezüglich Muggelgeborenen nicht geändert hat, aber er wird lernen müssen, Hermine zu einer Ausnahme zu machen oder er wird meine Freundschaft verlieren.

Ich war besorgt, dass Hermine sich hier nicht willkommen fühlen würde. Aus Rücksicht auf die amerikanischen Gäste hatte Narzissa geplant, mit der Tradition, die Gäste nach ihrem Geschlecht zu trennen und jede Gruppe einen Teil des Abends verschieden verbringen zu lassen, zu brechen. Ich bin dankbar, dass Narzissa bemerkt hat, was vor sich ging und ihre Pläne geändert hat, um Hermine eine Verschnaufpause von Lucius zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Hermine die forschenden Blicke von Lucius noch hätte tolerieren können, ohne dass ihr Unwohlsein zu einem kompletten Rückzug oder einem wütenden Ausbruch geführt hätte.

Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Narzissa sich Lucius diesbezüglich auch vornehmen wird.

Ich werde Lucius' Verhalten nicht tolerieren. Wenn Hermine nicht die Idee gehabt hätte, die uns den Happy-Sleepy-Trank beschert hat, hätte Lucius schon vor Wochen seinen Deckhengstdienst verrichtet und würde jetzt Geisel der Launen des Dunklen Lords für den Rest seines Lebens sein. Wäre dies hier keine gesellschaftliche Situation mit anwesenden Außenstehenden, würde Lucius meine Gefühle zu dieser Angelegenheit sofort erfahren.

Stattdessen bin ich schweigend wütend und trinke guten Cognac, während ich Daniel, Lucius und Draco bei ihrem Gespräch über Geschäfte und Politik zuhöre.

"Die Präsidentin der Amerikanischen und Kanadischen Zauberer-Föderation ist aufmerksam was geschäftliche Angelegenheiten angeht", sagt Daniel. "Sie weiß, dass die sozialen Programme, die ihr vorschweben, am besten durch Steuern von erfolgreichen Unternehmen und ihren Mitarbeitern bezahlt werden."

"Welche Art von Sozialprogrammen?", fragt Lucius und klingt echt neugierig.

"Betreuung von Alten und Gebrechlichen", führt Daniel an. "Berufsausbildung für diejenigen, die sie benötigen. Gesundheitsfürsorge für alle. Zusammenarbeit mit der Muggelregierung für den Erhalt der Umwelt."

"Von dem was ich gelesen habe", sagt Draco, "sind das die Dinge, für die sie gewählt wurde."

"Ja", sagt Daniel. "Sie ist bekannt für ihr soziales Gewissen und dafür unter amerikanischen Zauberern berühmt. Diejenigen von uns, die Geschäftsunternehmen haben, überlassen es der Regierung, sich um diese Dinge zu kümmern, während wir uns um das Wirtschaftswachstum kümmern."

"Was immer von Vorteil ist, für alle, die involviert sind", ergänzt er vielsagend. "Vor allem seit Großbritannien das Potenzial hat, Hauptverbraucher von Waren zu sein."

"Der Markt für Digital Magic Computer steht weit offen", kommentiert Draco. "Das größte Problem, damit sie auf den britischen Märkten Fuß fassen können, ist dass viele Zaubererfamilien komplett ohne Elektrizität leben. Das ist ganz anders als in den Vereinigten Staaten."

"Deshalb beginnen wir mit der Vermarktung bei Zaubererfamilien, die einen Fuß in der Muggelwelt haben", sagt Daniel. "War euch bekannt, dass sie eher die Hexenwoche als den Tagespropheten lesen?"

"Woher weißt du das?", fragt Lucius überrascht.

"Marktanalyse", erwidert Daniel. "Die Marketingabteilung von Digital Magic hat die Auflagenhöhe von Großbritanniens Zaubererveröffentlichungen recherchiert. Sie verglichen ihre Abonnentenliste mit _Wer Ist Wer Unter Den Zauberern_ und _Die Jährliche Ahnenforschung_. Sie sortierten mögliche Muggelgeborene und Familien gemischten Blutes aus und sahen sich an, was sie lesen. Wir werden zuerst in diesen Magazinen Werbung machen."

"Wenn der Zugang zu Muggeltechnologie diesen Familien einen geschäftlichen Vorteil bietet", schlägt Draco vor, "müssen die Reinblüterfamilien darüber nachdenken."

"Oder es zerstören", merkt Lucius arrogant an.

"Diese Tage sind vorbei", merke ich ziemlich aufdringlich an, während ich versuche, meinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. "Der Dunkle Lord sitzt in Askaban, auf seinen nächsten Schub Happy-Sleepy wartend. Mit Ausnahme von uns beiden, die wir hier sitzen, sind die Todesser, die in der Schlacht involviert waren, in Untersuchungshaft im Ministerium, auf ihre Prozesse wartend. Ihre Familien sind verängstigt, dass ihr Hab und Gut, als Wiedergutmachung für Familien, die durch die Todesser verletzt wurden, konfisziert wird."

"Lucius", ergänze ich vielsagend, "Wäre es nicht äußerst passend, wenn Miss Granger den verrottenden Schutthaufen, bekannt als Lestrange Park, als Entschädigung für ihre Eltern erhalten würde? Das Land besitzt wirklich Wert, auch wenn die Gebäude abgerissen werden sollten. Oder das Landhaus der Notts? Das Haus ist in exzellentem Zustand. Es würde sicherlich ein Zeichen setzen, dass diese Tage vorüber sind."

"Du bist in einer besseren Lage als ich, den Wert von Miss Grangers Eltern einzuschätzen", erwidert Lucius herablassend. "Es ist Sache des Zaubergamots, die angemessene Bestrafung für unsere früheren Mitstreiter festzulegen und ob Entschädigungen notwendig sind oder nicht. Worauf ich hinaus will, ist dass die Todesser-Sympathisanten noch immer eine Macht sind, der wir gegenüber stehen. Es gibt Anhänger, die der Dunkle Lord nicht markiert hat und die während der Schlacht nicht anwesend waren. Das Ministerium wird die nächsten Jahre seine eigenen Reihen durchsuchen, um zu versuchen herauszufinden, wer Lord Voldemort unterstützt hat und wer nicht."

"Zu jeder Zeit gab es nicht mehr als einhundert gebranntmarkte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Wir haben es fertig gebracht, bei den neuntausend Hexen und Zauberern in Großbritannien Chaos und Verwüstung anzurichten. Ich sage damit einfach nur, dass nicht angenommen werden sollte, dass die konservativsten Elemente unserer Gesellschaft so einfach Muggelintegration akzeptieren. Wenn wir eine Gesellschaft mit einhundert von uns durch einander wirbeln können, kann das auch jemand anderes."

"Jede Terroristengruppe könnte das, inklusive Muggels mit den richtigen Waffen", sagt Daniel und beobachtet Lucius. "Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir unsere Bemühungen hinausschieben sollten. Wir haben etwas, dass dem Zauberer-Großbritannien helfen wird. Ich glaube, dein Sohn kann Dutzende Verwendungen für Computer nennen, vor allem für einen, der Zugang zu Informationen nur für Zauberer bietet."

"Es könnte auch mit kleinerer Elektronik beginnen", schlägt Draco vor. "Ich weiß, dass Severus Zugriff auf einen von Adams Taschenrechner hatte."

"Ein sehr nützliches Werkzeug", merke ich an, innerlich immer noch brodelnd über Lucius' Einstellung. "Hat dir dein Sohn den gezeigt, den ich mit nach Hogwarts gebracht habe?"

Daniel lacht.

"Das hat er", sagt Daniel. "Ein kleines Häufchen geschmolzenes Plastik und Schaltplatte. Die Magie hat es zweifellos in eine klebrige Pfütze verwandelt, nicht wahr? Wir werden auf keinen Fall unsere Produkte jetzt schon an Hogwarts verkaufen." Er sieht Lucius mit einem Pokergesicht an. "Wir würden wahrscheinlich klein anfangen, mit verschiedenen Arten von Musikspielapparaten zu Beginn. Diese setzen sich für gewöhnlich schnell durch, sogar in Umgebungen ohne Elektrizität. Sie laufen mittels Batterien."

"Ich sehe Vorteile darin, mit Musik zu beginnen", sagt Lucius nachdenklich. "Es ist unverfänglich genug und hat einen großen Anreiz für die Jugend. Junge Menschen sind anpassungsfähiger und offener für neue Ideen. Wenn die Gegenstände einen Preis haben, den sie aus ihrer Tasche bezahlen können, brauchen sie nicht die Zustimmung ihrer Eltern, eines zu kaufen."

"Es ist eine Herausforderung, mit einem Produkt zu beginnen, das auf Teenager ausgerichtet ist", merke ich an. "In Großbritannien sind die meisten für zehn Monate im Jahr in Hogwarts und könnten den CD-Player dort nicht benutzen, ohne dass sie mit einem Klumpen aus geschmolzenem Plastik enden."

"Da ist was dran", sagt Daniel. "Bis wir nicht eine Technologie entwickeln, die innerhalb der magischen Schulen funktioniert, werden wir bei den Teenagern nicht weit kommen."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du CD-Player kennst", sagt Draco und beäugt mich misstrauisch.

"Ich bin fähig, mich in der Muggelwelt mit einiger Gewandtheit zu bewegen", entgegne ich. Ich werde auf keinen Fall zugeben, dass ich regelmäßig, während ich im Hauptquartier gelebt habe, den abgespielt habe, den Hermine mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. „Ich habe Oxford besucht und dort an Vorlesungen in Chemie teilgenommen, während ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen habe. Seit dem habe ich mich über den Muggelfortschritt über die Magazine informiert, die ich abonniert habe, und durch gelegentliche Ausflüge in die Muggelgesellschaft."

"Wenn du nach einer Möglichkeit suchst, Musik zu vermarkten", fahre ich fort, "schlage ich vor, dass deine Leute Kontakt zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse aufnehmen. Junge Leute stürmen den Laden und die Zwillinge sind ausgezeichnet in der Vermarktung neuer Produkte."

"Und dazu gelten sie noch als Kriegshelden", ergänzt Draco.

"Ich werde das an meine Marketingmitarbeiter weitergeben", sagt Daniel. "Ich will zwar nicht das Thema wechseln, aber solange ich euch beide ehemalige Todesser hier habe, möchte ich euch wissen lassen, dass ich Kontakt zu Professor Franks hatte bezüglich des Abtrennens von euch beiden von Voldemorts Kontrolle durch euer Dunkles Mal."

"Sie glaubt wirklich, dass das möglich ist?", fragt Lucius, schaut überrascht und skeptisch zugleich.

"Sie glaubt, dass es möglich ist", sagt Daniel zuversichtlich. "Heilerin Smith hat sich auch mit Professor Franks unterhalten. Wir haben keine endgültige Antwort von Madame Long, aber Professor Franks hat zugestimmt, nach Askaban zu gehen, um Voldemorts magische Verfassung zu untersuchen."

"Das könnte sehr aufschlussreich sein", ergänze ich nachdenklich. "Madame Long scheint außergewöhnlich intuitiv bei solchen Dingen zu sein. Ich würde gern wissen, was sie über den Körper des Dunklen Lords denkt, der durch den Blut-, Fleisch- und Knochenzauber kreiert wurde."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass wir in ein paar Wochen von unserer Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord befreit sein könnten?", fragte Lucius.

„Genau das", erwidert Daniel.

* * *

"Narzissa war sehr nett, aber Lucius mag mich nicht", sagt Hermine, ihr Kopf lehnt an meiner Schulter und ihre Hand befindet sich in meiner. Wir sitzen auf einer wackeligen Holzbank im Garten vom Fuchsbau.

"Er kennt dich nicht", erwidere ich und klinge überzeugter als ich es wirklich bin. "Lucius ist kaum in der Nähe von Muggelgeborenen und handelt aufgrund vieler vorgefasster Meinungen. Deine Intelligenz, magische Fähigkeit und akademischen Leistungen sind ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie alle."

"Ich werde dem mehr Zeit geben", bietet Hermine an und drückt meine Hand. "Es ist wahr, dass keiner von uns sich behaglich in der Gegenwart des anderen gefühlt hat. Mit Ausnahme als ich ihm den Happy-Sleepy-Behälter auf dem Schlachtfeld übergeben habe, sah ich ihn das letzte Mal im Zaubereiministerium. Das ruft bestimmt keine glücklichen Erinnerungen bei mir hervor. Ich hoffe, bei ihm auch nicht."

"Er wird sein Bekenntnis zu uns beiden demonstrieren, in dem er den Verlobungsvertrag mit den Weasleys am Sonntag aushandelt", merke ich an, hoffend, dass Lucius meine Pläne nicht ruiniert, in dem er sich schlecht benimmt.

"Wie schnell werden wir die Zeremonie abhalten können?", fragt Hermine, ihren Kopf hochdrehend, damit ich in ihre süßen braunen Augen schauen kann.

"In drei Wochen ist wohl die früheste Möglichkeit", antworte ich. "Ich möchte es lieber früher als später."

"Wenn es mit uns einmal offiziell ist, kann ich nach Chicago gehen und du kannst mich dort treffen", sagt Hermine, mit rauchiger Stimme.

Ich lehne mich hinab und küsse sie. Hermines Arme gleiten um meinen Hals und meine ziehen sie näher heran. Ich mag den dünnen Seidenstoff ihres Kleides als meine Hände auf Erkundung gehen, während Hermine ihren Mund gegen meinen eröffnet.

Die Lampe an der Hintertür geht an.

Verdammt. Molly ist wieder da.

"Wir müssen die Zeremonie hinter uns bringen, damit wir von Mollys ständiger Überwachung wegkommen", seufze ich, zwinge meinen Herzschlag sich zu verlangsamen und mein Blut sich abzukühlen.

"Bitte, lass Mr. Malfoy wissen, dass wir unsere Freiheit im Bezug auf die Überwachung haben wollen, wenn wir in Chicago sind", murmelt Hermine.

"Mehr als das", antworte ich, als ich vorsichtig eine von Hermines Locken von den Knöpfen an meinen Kragen löse. "Narzissa weiß, dass wir das möchten. Sie wird dafür sorgen, dass es so kommt oder schlimmstenfalls wird Draco als Anstandswauwau auserwählt."

"Das ist so gut, als hätten wir keinen Bewacher", sagt Hermine lächelnd.

"Genau mein Gedanke", erwidere ich und stehle mir einen weiteren Kuss, bevor ich Hermine zur Tür begleite, wo Molly jeden unserer Schritte beobachtet.

* * *

**Pressemitteilung  
Büro der Zaubereiministerin  
9. Juli 1999**

Amelia Bones, Zaubereiministerin, freut sich verkünden zu können, dass spezielle Personen, die in der kürzlich stattgefunden Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor involviert waren, formell vom Ministerium für ihren Mut und ihre Aufopferung für das Zauberer-Großbritannien geehrt werden. Wegen der Art der Schlacht, wird das Zaubergamot den St. Hugh-Orden der ersten, zweiten und dritte Klasse an ausgewählte Beteiligte bei dem Versuch, den selbst ernannten Lord Voldemort zu überwältigen, verleihen.

Der Orden von St. Hugh wurde 1534 von der Gemahlin des Königs, Anne Boleyn, ins Leben gerufen, um die Hexen und Zauberer zu ehren, die außergewöhnliche Dienste der magischen und nicht-magischen Welt erwiesen haben. Er gedenkt des Lebens von St. Hugh von Lincoln. Geboren als Sohn von William von Avalon, beschloss Hugh, die Magie als Geschenk für unseren Schöpfer aufzugeben und trat einem Klosterorden bei.

Während seines gesamten Lebens zeigte er seine Hingabe bei den Diensten für andere. Er ist in der Zauberwelt vor allem bekannt aufgrund des einen Vorfalls, als er Magie während seiner Erwachsenenjahre anwendete. 1190, als skrupellose Zauberer eine Gruppe Juden angriff, griff der Bischof von Lincoln ein und rette sie mit einer magischen Schaustellung, zurückzuführen auf die Macht Gottes. Bischof Hugh diente als Diplomat, als Friedensstifter und wurde nach seinem Tod heiliggesprochen.

St. Hugh ist in der Muggelwelt als heiliger Patron der Kranken bekannt. In der Zaubererwelt ist er der heilige Patron der Toleranz und des Schutzes der Schwachen durch die Starken.

Nach ausführlicher Beratung hat das Zaubergamot beschlossen, einige unserer Mitbürger für ihren Schutz der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt durch die Beseitigung der Bedrohung der Sicherheit allen Lebens durch Lord Voldemort und viele seiner Todesser zu ehren. In einer Zeremonie, die angesetzt ist für den 20. Juli im Zaubereiministerium, werden folgende Personen mit den St, Hugh-Orden ausgezeichnet.

Empfänger Erster Klasse, posthum:

Joshua Bailey  
Leta Burns  
Dermott Campbell  
Albus Dumbledore  
Timothy Edwards  
Charles Goodwin  
Alexis Green  
Rolanda Hooch  
Cassandra Miller  
Alastor Moody  
Samantha Moore  
Adrian Pucey  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Maxwell Turnbull  
Andrew Watson  
Ronald Weasley  
Smithby Wilkinson  
Oliver Wood

Empfänger Erster Klasse:

Harry Potter  
Ellen Smith  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur Weasley

Empfänger Zweiter Klasse:

Hermione Granger  
Jean Lamb  
Limnoreia Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Chester Sommersby  
Bill Weasley

Empfänger Dritter Klasse:

Cyrus Doolittle  
Mike Lamb  
Remus Lupin  
Lucius Malfoy  
Minerva McGonagall  
Mark Smith  
Imogene Tealsworth  
Charlie Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley

Das Zaubergamot möchte zudem den Beitrag zweier Personen ehren, die signifikant am Bemühen beteiligt waren, die Bedrohung, die Lord Voldemort allgemein in der Zaubererwelt darstellte, zu eliminieren. Da sie amerikanische Staatsbürger sind, kann ihnen der Orden des St. Hugh nicht überreicht werden. Stattdessen werden sie mit dem Orden des Merlin geehrt.

Empfänger Erster Klasse:

Roger Littlehorse  
Daniel Schuler

Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und die Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums drücken ihr Beileid den Familien der Gefallen aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Sie Trost in der Ehrung durch diese Auszeichnungen finden. Gratulation an alle anderen Empfänger.

tbc


	110. Kapitel 110

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ein Kapitel mit einem bitterem Beigeschmack…_

_Es ist zwar kurz, aber sehr aufschlussreich._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

_**1**__**10. Kapitel:**_

**9. Juli 1999  
Daniel Schuler**

„Ich würde sagen, Lucius Malfoy ist nicht gerade erfreut über Hermines Beziehung zu Snape", kommentiert Margaret, ihre Bolerojacke auf den Stuhl werfend.

„Ich würde sagen, du hast recht", sagt Daniel, seine Anzugjacke aufhängend. „Nicht, dass es ihm etwas nützen würde. Wenn er Snape in dieser Sache unter Druck setzt, wird Malfoy einen Freund verlieren, der sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, um die Malfoy-Familie zu retten. Snape wird Hermine immer jedem anderen in seinem Leben vorziehen."

„Narzissa hat eine ganz andere Meinung", führt Margaret an. „Sie war so warm und freundlich wie Lucius kalt und distanziert. Ich weiß, dass sie bemerkt hat, wie unbehaglich sich Hermine gefühlt hat und hat euch Männer bewusst für Cognac und Zigarren weggeschickt. Nachdem Lucius aus dem Raum war, war Hermine wieder mehr sie selbst."

„Ich bin nicht überrascht", erwidert Daniel. „Ich denke, Snape hätte ihn sich vorgeknöpft, wenn Draco und ich nicht anwesend gewesen wären. Ich vermute, er wird mit Malfoy ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen, bevor die Verhandlungen zum Verlobungsvertrag am Sonntag beginnen."

„Du hast ihnen nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt, nicht wahr?", fragt Margaret, als sie sich auf die Bettkante setzt. Sie zieht ihren Schuh aus und knetet ihren Fuß. Beide Schuhe landen lautlos auf dem dicken Teppichfußboden.

„Nein", sagt Daniel, seine Krawatte lockernd. „Ich habe entschieden, dass es keinen Zweck hat, diesen Schatten über sie zu werfen. Voldemort ist inhaftiert und wir haben Zeit, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihn auf ewig zu töten. Es wird eine der Prioritäten der Forschung am Avalon College sein."

Margaret sieht ihren Ehemann skeptisch an, als er sich auf einen der Stühle neben dem kleinen runden Tisch nahe dem Hotelfenster setzt.

„Da steckt mehr dahinter als du mir erzählt hast, nicht wahr?", fragt sie und zieht sich zurück aufs Bett. Sie legt die Kissen hinter ihren Rücken, damit sie bequemer sitzt.

Daniel nickt, seine Finger massieren seinen Nasenrücken, als er darüber nachdenkt.

„Voldemort kannte die Prophezeiung nicht", sagt Daniel entschieden. „Die Sicherheit für die Nostradamus-Prophezeiungen ist die Allerhöchste. Er konnte davon nichts wissen."

„Geh es noch einmal durch", schlägt Margaret ermunternd vor.

Daniel erhebt sich und geht zur Minibar hinüber. Er öffnet den Kühlschrank und nimmt eine kleine Flasche Weißwein heraus. Nachdem er den Korken gezogen hat, gießt er den Inhalt in Gläser des Hotels. Er gibt eines Margaret und nimmt das andere, als er sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzt, ihr zugewandt.

„Berücksichtige, dass es aus dem Original-Latein übersetzt wurde", sagt er, als er beginnt aus der Erinnerung zu rezitieren.

„_Der Zauberer des Dunklen Humors soll seine Maid erwählen. Die Partnerin des Markierten Mannes, ihre Schöpfung allein kann seine Macht halten."_

„Das ist, was passiert ist", sagt Margaret und nippt an ihrem Wein. „Natürlich kennen wir keine genauen Daten und alles weitere, aber es scheint, als ob Hermine immer noch eine Maidbrauerin gewesen ist, als sie die Idee für den Happy-Sleepy-Trank hatte. Es war Snape, der die meiste Arbeit der Entwicklung gemacht hat. Es ist offensichtlich für mich, dass Bill Weasley und Hermine niemals wirklich romantisch mit einander verbunden waren. Es war wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit Snape. Ich würde sagen, Voldemorts Magie ist sehr wohl _gehalten_."

„Das ist eine Interpretation der Prophezeiung", sinniert Daniel, nimmt Margarets Hand und spielt mit ihren Fingern. „Als ich die Arithmantik habe arbeiten lassen, wies sie auf eine weitere mögliche Interpretation, die, so denke ich, tatsächlich der Sinn der Prophezeiung ist. Die andere Deutung bietet eine Vielzahl von anderen Möglichkeiten."

„Welche wären?", drängt Margaret.

„Voldemort muss gewusst haben, dass er seinen Körper ersetzen muss und suchte noch vor März 1998 nach einer Maidbrauerin", sagt Daniel. „Aufgrund der Altersunterschiede der vermissten Frauen, hat er nach jeder möglichen Jungfrau gesucht, die fähig sein könnte, den Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu brauen. Er hat keine gefunden und als er von Hermine Granger erfahren hat, war es zu spät. Sie war keine Maidbrauerin mehr."

„Zu spät?", hakt Margaret nach. „Sein Plan B erforderte, dass der Fruchtbarkeitstrank vom Krankenhaus gestohlen wird. Das passierte, als die Abteilungssekretärin sich mittels Vielsafttrank selbst verwandelt und ihn genommen hat. Er hat es dennoch fertig gebracht, an ihn heranzukommen."

„Es war für die alternative Prophezeiung zu spät zu wirken. Voldemort hat sich selbst sabotiert", sagt Daniel kopfschüttelnd. „Tom Riddle musste Erfahrung mit Arithmantik haben. Er hatte den Fruchtbarkeitstrank und wählte ein Elternpaar aus. Wenn er von der Prophezeiung gewusst und die Werte von Hermine Granger und Severus Snape in die Berechnung eingesetzt hätte, hätte er eine andere Deutung bezüglich der angebrachten Vorgehensweise erhalten."

„Welche ist?"

„Ein Kind", sagt Daniel lächelnd. „Die Schöpfung des Markierten Mannes und der Maid, die seine Magie halten kann."

„Die Prophezeiung bezog sich auf ihr Kind und nicht auf den Happy-Sleepy-Trank?", fragt Margaret erstaunt.

„Ich habe bestimmte Informationen über Severus Snape und Hermine Granger vorliegen, an die Voldemort niemals gedacht hat, sie zu bekommen", ergänzt Daniel, „inklusive der DNA."

„Daniel Schuler", belehrt Margaret funkelnd, „das hast du nicht getan."

„Doch, das habe ich", lächelt Daniel ohne einen Hauch von Schuldgefühlen. „Wenn Riddle Zugang zur Prophezeiung gehabt hätte, wäre er die Dinge vielleicht anders angegangen. Von all seinen Todessern waren die Lestrange, Malfoy und Snape die stärksten. Voldemort wählte Lucius und Narzissa, um das Kind zu kreieren, das sein unsterblicher Kern bewohnen sollte. Er entschied sich für Macht, Name, Reichtum und Schönheit. Eine kurzsichtige Entscheidung. Mit Snape hätte er Macht verbunden mit höherer Intelligenz erhalten. Er hätte nicht die Schönheit, den Namen oder den Reichtum."

„Als ich die Arithmantikanalyse für die Malfoys durchgeführt habe, kam als Ergebnis heraus, dass all ihre Kinder magisch mächtig werden würden. Draco ist sicherlich der lebende Beweis dafür. Er wird so mächtig wie Lucius sein, was verdammt gut ist, aber nicht auf Tom Riddles Niveau."

„Riddle lag falsch, wenn er angenommen hat, dass die Übernahme ihres neugeborenen Kindes ihm einen Körper geben würde, der fähig ist, Magie so stark wie sein eigener ursprünglicher Körper zu erzeugen. Wenn er gewusst hat, dass das Kind nicht stark genug sein würde, muss er gedacht haben, dass sein Wissen über Dunkle Magie den Unterschied ausmacht. Er würde die Todesser wieder in ungefähr zwanzig Jahren durch sein beispielloses Wissen über Dunkle Künste anführen und sie kontrollieren können."

„Er sah in die falsche Richtung", fährt Daniel fort. „Er hätte Severus Snape mit der richtigen Hexe zusammenführen sollen. Voldemort suchte bereits nach einer Maidbrauerin. Hätte er die Prophezeiung als Leitung gehabt, hätte er vielleicht alle Frauen, die in dem Konflikt involviert waren, anders betrachtet. Er hätte Hermine Granger nicht ignoriert und die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie das Ziel der Prophezeiung ist. Aufgrund dessen, dass sie sich als die Maidbrauerin herausgestellt hat, ist sie bestimmt die Maid, die in der Prophezeiung genannt wird."

Daniel schaut grimmig. „Um einen gesunden Körper mit dem notwendigen Potenzial für Magie und Intelligenz zu erhalten, hätte er Hermine Granger entführen sollen, als sie noch eine Jungfrau war und Snape dazu zwingen müssen, ihr ein Kind zu machen. Er hätte die Anweisung geben können, dass sie den Fruchtbarkeitstrank braut, damit der Empfang eines Kindes beim ersten Mal, wenn sie Sex hat, garantiert wird, welcher mit Snape gewesen wäre."

„Du meinst, das Kind von Severus Snape und Hermine Granger wäre so mächtig? So mächtig wie Riddle in seinem ursprünglichen Körper?", fragt Margaret und lächelt vor Freude.

„Mehr als das", versichert Daniel. „Fünfzig Prozent der Kinder von Severus Snape und Hermine Granger werden ungemein magisch mächtig sein, kombiniert mit hoher Intelligenz."

„Wie mächtig?"

„Denk an Crazy Horse, Nefertiti, Sun Tzu, St. Germain oder Hatshepsut."

„Wow", verkündet Margaret. „Sie könnten so mächtige Kinder haben?"

„Auf jeden Fall", erwidert Daniel bestimmt. „Mit einem Vorbehalt."

„Der wäre?", fragt Margaret fasziniert.

„Ihre Töchter", lacht Daniel, „es sind nur ihre Töchter. Es benötigt diese zwei X-Chromosome, um Hexen zu schaffen, die so mächtig sein werden wie Nefertiti. Ihre Söhne werden starke Zauberer werden, so stark wie ihr Vater. Aber die XY-Chromosomkombination wird nicht so mächtig sein wie die XX-Kombination."

„Das Lustige daran ist, dass Riddle viel mächtiger hätte sein können, als er es in seinem ursprünglichen Körper war, er hätte nur eine Geschlechtsumwandlung akzeptieren müssen."

„Das ist unglaublich", sagt Margaret und schüttelt ihren Kopf vor Erstaunen. „Hermine und Severus Snape werden sich verloben. Deine Vorhersagen für Hermine beinhalteten, dass sie mit Anfang zwanzig heiraten würde. Wenn sie dreißig ist, könnte sie Baby-Nefertitis aufziehen."

„Es ist eine verdammt gute Sache, dass beide so klug und erfinderisch sind", sagt Daniel. „Sie werden es brauchen, wenn sie mit Töchtern umgehen müssen, die mächtiger als sie sein werden."

„Kein Scherz", sagt Margaret, kratzt sich an ihrer Nase und sieht ziemlich alarmiert drein. „Ihre Kinder werden mächtiger sein als jeder auf unserer Seite und du wirst sie nicht warnen?"

„Nö", sagt Daniel fröhlich. „Ich werde nur sichergehen, dass wir Severus Snape für das Avalon College gewinnen, egal wie viel es kostet. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass Hermine kostenlos graduieren wird, mit der Gegenleistung, für eines unserer pharmazeutischen Unternehmen zu arbeiten. Ich will sie hier in den Vereinigten Staaten haben, damit sie für unsere Interessen arbeiten. Wir wollen sie und wir wollen ihre Kinder auf unserer Vorzugsliste habe und nicht von jemand anderem."

„Wir müssen nur sicherstellen, dass sie das haben, was sie brauchen und wollen, damit sie bleiben", schlägt Margaret vor. „Sie haben einander. Hermine macht gerade ihre Ausbildung. Snape kann rekrutiert werden. Sie sind mit Roger und Gerhardt befreundet. Draco hat sich bereits dafür entschlossen, in den Vereinigten Staaten zu bleiben, unabhängig davon, was er seinen Eltern erzählt hat oder nicht. Was werden sie noch brauchen?"

„Akzeptanz von und Respekt für Snape", legt Daniel zuversichtlich dar. „Ein Leben, in dem er frei ist, seine eigene Zukunft aufzubauen, ohne von einem Voldemort oder einem Albus Dumbledore manipuliert zu werden."

„Wir haben vor, ihn zu manipulieren", entgegnet Margaret, mit brutaler Offenheit.

„Manipulieren, um ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen", sinniert Daniel. „Nicht jede Kleinigkeit kontrollieren, was diese zwei ihm angetan haben. Snape und Hermine werden frei sein, ihr eigenes Leben zu führen und ihre eigenen Karrieren zu verfolgen. Es ist viel effektiver, den Menschen das zu geben, was sie wollen."

„Und wir bekommen zu gleichen Zeit das, was wir wollen", lacht Margaret.

„Genau", stellt Daniel grinsend fest.

tbc

_

* * *

_

_Dieser Daniel Schuler ist unheimlich. Man hat immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack bei ihm. Oder, was meint ihr?_


	111. Kapitel 111

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Heute finden endlichen die Verhandlungen zum Verlobungsvertrag von Hermine und Severus zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys statt._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

_**111. Kapitel:**_

**11. Juli 1999  
Am Morgen  
Severus**

Der Zauber, den ich gerade gesprochen habe, resultiert in glühende Wellen blauen Lichts, das über die Oberfläche gleitet. Sie werden grau und gleiten die Wand herab, verschwinden, als sie den Fußboden erreichen.

Minerva und ich sehen uns an, die Antwort auf unsere Frage ist ziemlich eindeutig.

„Ich habe es solange hinausgezögert, wie ich konnte", sagt Minerva kopfschüttelnd. „Als ich realisierte, wie lang es braucht, habe ich überall Treffen stattfinden lassen, nur nicht in meinem Büro."

„Hast du die Elfen oder die Geister gefragt, ob sie ihn gesehen haben?", frage ich.

„Ja", sagt Minerva frustriert. „Niemand hat ihn gesehen, aber er muss auch nicht hier sein. Poppy hat ihr Cottage aufgesucht. Wenn er dort gewesen wäre, hätte sie etwas gesagt. Der einzige andere Ort, der mir einfällt, wo er sein könnte, wäre das Ministerium. Aber wenn ihn dort jemand gesehen hätte, hätte es längst im Tagespropheten gestanden."

Minerva und ich sind in ihrem Büro, dem Büro der Direktorin. Wir sehen zum Portrait von Albus Dumbledore, welches vollständig ruhig ist.

Es ist mehr als zwei Wochen her, seit er gestorben ist, und sein Portrait hat sich nicht aktiviert. Das übersteigt die Grenzen, wie Portraitmagie funktioniert. Auch wenn das Portrait ihn nur schlafend zeigen würde, müsste er in diesem Stuhl sitzen, schnarchend, mit seiner Brust hebend und senkend. Stattdessen ist es so ruhig wie ein Muggelportrait.

„Ich kann daraus nur schließen, dass Albus zu einem Geist geworden ist", seufzt Minerva und bietet mir Tee an.

„Da sich sein Portrait nicht aktiviert hat", erwidere ich, die Tasse annehmend, „muss ich zustimmen."

„Wie soll ich es Poppy sagen?", sagt Minerva, ihre Augenbraue hat sie in Sorge hochgezogen. „Sie wird am Boden zerstört sein. Nicht nur, dass Albus ein Geist ist, wir wissen auch nicht, wo er sich aufhält."

„Mir fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass Albus irgendwo anders als hierher gehen würde", sinniere ich. „Er hat hier über siebzig Jahre gelebt und Hogwarts geliebt."

„Gestern gestand ich mir die Realität ein, dass das Portrait nicht aktiviert wurde und bat die Geister, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten", sagt Minerva und rührt abwesend ihren Tee um. „Der Baron und Sir Nicholas versicherten mir, dass sie alles genau durchsucht und ihn nicht gefunden haben. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, das Gleiche zu machen. Es gibt keine Anzeichen für seine Anwesenheit."

„Vielleicht ist er nicht an das Schloss gebunden", schlage ich vor. „Er könnte im Verbotenen Wald sein oder über die Ländereien wandern."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", gibt Minerva zu. „Ich werde die Geister und Hagrid bitten, nachzusehen." Minerva verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Wie soll ich es nur Hagrid sagen?", stöhnt sie. „Er hat Albus verehrt. Es ist schon schwer genug für ihn, auch ohne das hier."

Ich verstehe, was Minerva meint. Ich bin gestern in meine Quartiere in Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und wurde mit einer Rippen brechenden Umarmung und mehr Tränen, als von dem Handtuch großen Taschentuch aufgefangen werden konnten, das Hagrid aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, willkommen geheißen.

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es zu vermeiden", erwidere ich. „Das kann nicht geheim gehalten werden und wir müssen anfangen, es Leuten zu erzählen."

„Was meinst du, wie sie reagieren werden?", fragt Minerva, ihre Hände fallen in ihren Schoß.

„Geschockt", entgegne ich, eine Augenbraue hochziehend. „Albus sagte gern, dass für den strukturierten Verstand der Tod das nächste große Abenteuer sei. Wenn er nicht auf die andere Seite übergetreten ist, kann es nur so interpretiert werden, dass sein Verstand nicht so strukturiert war, wie er angegeben hat."

„So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, unsere Geisterfreunde von Hogwarts nicht zu verunglimpfen", gibt Minerva zu und sieht sich verstohlen um, „wäre es ein Skandal, wenn Albus hier ist."

„Deshalb hoffe ich, dass er irgendwo anders ist", erwidere ich, zu dem bärtigen Antlitz und den trüben blauen Augen hochblickend. „Niemand von uns möchte denken, dass seine unerledigten Angelegenheiten oder nicht gelösten Probleme irgendetwas mit uns oder der Schule zu tun haben."

„Vielleicht haben die unerledigten Angelegenheiten etwas mit dem Treffen mit Harry zu tun?", sinniert Minerva. „Harry sollte Albus treffen, um darüber zu sprechen, warum er bei seiner Muggeltante leben musste."

„Das ist bestimmt ein Teil der unerledigten Dinge", antworte ich. „Potter war wütend, als er erfahren hat, dass der Schutz, der ihm durch das freiwillige Opfer seiner Mutter gegeben worden ist, ihn überall, egal wo er gelebt hätte, vorm Dunklen Lord beschützt hätte."

„Wenn das die unerledigte Sache ist, könnte er sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens aufhalten", sagt Minerva. „Bei all den Leuten, die dort ein- und ausgehen, hätte er bemerkt werden müssen."

Mir kommt eine Idee.

„Was, wenn er nicht gefunden werden möchte?", frage ich.

„Warum um alles in der Welt würde er sich verstecken?", wundert sich Minerva. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Schon gut. Ich kenne die Antwort. Nach dem er sich als eine Quelle an Weisheit und als größter Zauberer seiner Generation dargestellt hat, muss es sehr demütigend sein, als Geist zu enden."

„Albus war ein stolzer Mann", kommentiere ich. „Er würde nicht von anderen beurteilt und für unzulänglich befunden werden wollen."

„Er kann nicht verbergen, dass er zu einem Geist geworden ist", beharrt Minerva. „Sein Portrait erzählt die Geschichte."

„Ist es möglich, dass er in dem Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist, spukt?", frage ich. „Wo hat er gelebt, bevor er in Hogwarts gearbeitet hat? Wo hat er gewohnt, als er in Europa während der Grindelwald-Angelegenheit war? Es gibt zahlreiche Orte, an die er gegangen sein könnte, wo niemandem einfallen würde, uns davon zu erzählen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in Großbritannien oder Europa einen Ort gibt, an dem Albus Dumbledore nicht erkannt werden würde", sagt Minerva kopfschüttelnd.

„Was wäre, wenn er viel jünger ausschaut als er es zu seinem Todeszeitpunkt war?", stelle ich in Frage. „Er würde vielleicht nicht erkannt werden."

„Ich dachte, das wäre unmöglich", kommentiert Minerva skeptisch.

„Wenn jemand es tun könnte", antworte ich süß-sauer, „dann wäre es Albus."

„Scheiße", sagt Minerva, sich in ihrem Stuhl mit einem dramatischen Seufzer der Verzweiflung zurücklehnend.

„Genau meine Meinung", erwidere ich.

* * *

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass du nach nur ein paar Tagen im Ruhestand gestorben bist", brüllt Poppy das unbewegliche Portrait an. „Dann besitzt du auch noch die ganze Frechheit, ein Geist zu werden und dich zu verstecken, damit ich dich nicht persönlichen anschreien kann."

Die letzte halbe Stunde war für uns alle sehr traumatisch. Hermine sagt, dass es unterschiedliche Stadien der Trauer gibt. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, als es ihr so schlecht ging, während sie mit den Schuldgefühlen wegen der Ermordung ihrer Eltern zu kämpfen hatte.

Ich glaube, ich sehe sie alle, zusammengepackt in einer halben Stunde. Nach Verleugnung und Depression, schienen wir Akzeptanz erreicht zu haben und dann machte Poppy einen großen Sprung zurück zur Wut. Ich habe bisher noch nicht gesehen, dass sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen ist. Vielleicht nach einer Stunde…

Als Minerva Poppy bat, hierher zu flohen, trat sie aus dem Kamin und sah sofort zu Albus Portrait. Sie nahm an, dass sie kommen sollte, um Albus Portrait zu sehen, damit sie wieder mit einander reden könnten. Danach sagte sie, wollte sie sich ausheulen. Es war ein Schock zu entdecken, dass er nicht aktiver war als ein Muggelportrait.

Poppy hat auch keine andere Idee, warum das passiert ist und wo er hingegangen ist, wie ich. Was auch immer die unerledigten Dinge von Albus sind, sie sind es wohl eher nach seinem Empfinden als nach unserem. Ich denke, wir waren alle verärgert genug um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass unsere Angelegenheiten mit ihm abgeschlossen sind.

"Fallen dir irgendwelche anderen Orte ein, an denen wir nachsehen können?", fragt Minerva.

Poppy lässt sich ungraziös auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie schaut zur Seite, während sie sich fängt.

"Das Haus, in dem Albus aufgewachsen ist, wurde bei der Bombardierung von London während der Schlacht von Großbritannien zerstört", seufzt sie. „Ein neues Haus wurde auf dem Land gebaut. Ich werde morgen hingehen und nachsehen. Als wir während der Grindelwald-Angelegenheit in Europa waren, blieben wir nicht länger als eine oder zwei Wochen an einem Ort. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass er dorthin zurückgegangen ist."

"Fawkes hatte gerade seine Feuerphase und ist ein Kücken", fährt sie fort. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er bei mir bleibt als Bezugsperson, aber er könnte uns helfen, nach Albus' Geist zu suchen."

"Hat Fawkes bisher irgendwelche Bevorzugungen gezeigt?", frage ich.

"Noch nicht", kommentiert Poppy. "Laut Hagrid wird er, einen Monat nach Albus Tod, für gewisse Zeitperioden verschwinden. Er könnte sechs Monate brauchen, um eine andere Hexe oder einen anderen Zauber auszuwählen. Ich werde mit Fawkes darüber sprechen, uns bei der Suche zu helfen. Er ist klug genug zu verstehen, was wir brauchen. Die Geister können die Kammer des Schreckens nicht betreten. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Albus sich dort versteckt hat."

"Wir sollten nichts ausschließen", merkt Minerva an. „Wenn es jemand fertig bringt, dann Albus. Ich werde Harry bitten, herzukommen und sie für uns zu öffnen", Minerva sieht zu mir. „Wollen Jean und du gern überprüfen, ob jemand oder etwas dort umher geht?"

"Ich wäre erfreut", erwidere ich, meinen Enthusiasmus zügelnd. „Jean und ich wollten eine Möglichkeit, die Kammer zu untersuchen und herauszufinden, ob es dort noch etwas anderes gibt als einen Basilisken, das Salazar zurückgelassen hat."

"Benutzt Kopfblasenzauber, wenn ihr geht", rät Poppy. „Bei dem Geruch von verwesendem Basilisken und dem Potenzial für eklige Keime, wollt ihr bestimmt Schutz haben."

"Zur Kenntnis genommen", versichere ich ihr.

"Ich werde Kopien von Albus' Urkunde für den Orden des St. Hugh anfertigen, da wir die Medaillen bisher noch nicht haben", sagt Poppy schnaubend. „Albus mochte immer hübsche Spielereien. Das lockt ihn vielleicht aus der Reserve, wenn auch nur, um Amelia Bones eins auszuwischen."

„Der Orden des St. Hugh ist eine ehrenvolle Auszeichnung", erwidert Minerva schniefend. „Es gibt keinen Grund, es herab zu würdigen."

"Ich stimme auf jeden Fall zu, dass es eine ehrenvolle Auszeichnung ist", kommentiert Poppy. „Ich bleibe aber auch bei meiner Aussage, dass der einzige Grund, warum Albus mit der ersten Klasse ausgezeichnet wurde, ist weil er starb und sie ihn als Opfer der Schlacht angesehen haben."

"Die komplette Liste ist eine politische Aussage", führt Minerva an.

"Ich frage mich, ob Albus etwas davon als Teil seines Deals mit Amelia Bones ausgehandelt hat?", fragt Poppy.

"Aufgrund meiner Gespräche mit Amelia", kommentiert Minerva, "bezweifle ich, dass es so war. Sie ist selbst auf die Idee gekommen."

"Es ist als Entschädigung gedacht", spotte ich. „Es wird die Aufmerksamkeit vom Versagen des Ministeriums, Riddle selbst gefangen zu nehmen, ablenken."

"Genau", sagt Minerva. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass keine einzige Seele bemerkt hat, dass die Amerikaner den Orden des Merlin erhalten, die Prestige trächtigere Auszeichnung. Obendrein erhalten nur Ministeriumsangestellte und die geehrten Toten den Orden des St. Hugh Erster Klasse. Wenn es jemanden unter den Lebenden gibt, der es verdient, einen Erste Klasse…"

"Fang nicht damit an, Minerva", unterbreche ich. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Auch wenn ein Orden des Merlin wünschenswerter gewesen wäre", führe ich bescheiden an, „ist der Orden des St. Hugh akzeptabel. Soweit es mich betrifft, bin ich Askaban oder dem Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld entkommen. Jegliche Medaille erkennt an, dass meine Rolle als Spion unter den Todesser notwendig war und zu Voldemorts Gefangennahme geführt hat. Ich sehe es als ausgezeichnetes Ergebnis an, unabhängig von Madame Wellinghams bestem Bemühen, einer Strafverfolgung entgangen zu sein."

"Es passt nicht zu dir, über Dinge prosaisch zu sein", sagt Poppy. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich auf Fieber untersuchen."

"Ich bin pragmatisch", erwidere ich und sehe auf die Uhr. „Ich sehe die Medaille als das an, was sie ist. Auch wenn ich es hasse, dieses fesselnde Gesprächsthema zu beenden, ich muss noch zu einem anderen Termin."

"Du wirst Lucius treffen?", fragt Minerva süß-sauer. Sie sieht zu Poppy. „Die Weasleys und Malfoys sollen sich heute Nachmittag treffen, um den Verlobungsvertrag auszuhandeln."

"Ach du meine Güte!", verkündet Poppy und wirft ihre Hände in die Luft. „Die Malfoys werden die Weasleys im Fuchsbau besuchen? Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Animagus und könnte mich in eine Fliege verwandeln, damit ich das Gespräch belauschen könnte."

"Ich werde Lucius zu einem Gespräch treffen, durch das es unnötig werden wird, eine Fliege an der Wand zu haben", gebe ich entschieden bekannt. „Ich bin der Tradition gefolgt, in dem ich ihn gebeten habe, für mich den Verlobungsvertrag auszuhandeln. Von meinen Cousins, sehr entfernt verwandt, haben er und ich die engste Beziehung. Wenn er seine Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene nicht beiseite schieben kann, wird er an den Verhandlungen nicht teilnehmen."

Ich verbeuge mich förmlich vor Minerva.

"Deine Blutsverwandtschaft mag nicht so eng sein wie die zu Lucius", merke ich an, „aber du stehst mir so nah, wie jeder Blutsverwandte es sein könnte. Wenn ich das nicht mit Lucius klären kann, würde ich gern die Tradition vergessen und dich bitten, dich mit den Weasleys zu treffen, um den Vertrag für mich auszuhandeln."

Minerva erhebt sich, ihre Hand an ihrem Herz. Sie hält mir ihre andere Hand entgegen und ich ergreife sie.

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre und ein Privileg, dir als Verwandtschaft zur Seite zu stehen und dich bei den Verhandlungen zum Verlobungsvertrag zu vertreten", sagt sie, klingt bewegt und lächelt warm.

"Das ist schön", erklärt Poppy und bricht in Tränen aus.

Die nächsten Minuten werden damit verbracht, Poppy zu helfen, sich von ihrem Ausbruch zu erholen. Ich nehme eines meiner Taschentücher hervor, um dem Zweck zu dienen, und mache mir eine Notiz im Geist, mehr zu bestellen.

* * *

Lucius gleitet mit seiner Hand über den Rahmen, die neu eingebauten Fenster des Wintergartens begutachtend.

Das ist das erste Mal seit der Schlacht, dass ich zurück im Manor bin. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, nachdem das Glas explodierte und es sich in meinen Rücken wie gefühlte tausende Splitter einbohrte.

Ich bemerke, dass ich zu der Ecke des Wintergartens starre, wo Ima Narzissa gefesselt und ruhig gestellt zurückgelassen hatte. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, war dass dort unglaublich viel Blut über den Fußboden floss.

"Die Reparaturen sind abgeschlossen", murmelt Lucius. „Die Hauselfen werden heute Nachmittag die neuen Möbel hier aufstellen. Narzissa möchte unbedingt, dass wir das Leben auf dem Manor wieder aufnehmen, bevor Samantha uns besuchen kommt."

"Ich bewundere Narzissas Mut, jede Herausforderung anzunehmen, die ihr seit der Schlacht gestellt wurde", merke ich an.

"Sie hat viel mehr Mut bewiesen als ich", gibt Lucius kopfschüttelnd zu. „Ich nehme an, dass du mich deshalb gebeten hast, mich zu sehen, bevor Narzissa und ich die Weasleys besuchen?"

"So ist es", antworte ich. „Ich habe dich gebeten, mich zu vertreten und einen Verlobungsvertrag mit einer muggelgeborenen Hexe auszuhandeln. Du scheinst Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben."

"Ich leugne es nicht", erwidert Lucius, glättet seine Roben in der Weise, die er anwendet, wenn er Augenkontakt vermeiden will.

"Was ist dein Problem, Lucius?", frage ich mit Nachdruck.

"Es ist nicht im Speziellen Hermine Granger", sagt Lucius leise. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie eine intelligente und fähige Hexe ist. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass Narzissa ohne Miss Granger jetzt tot wäre. Ich stehe in deiner und Miss Grangers Schuld, die ich niemals zurückzahlen kann."

"Was ist es dann?", frage ich.

"Du stammst aus einer alten Familie", seufzt Lucius. „Du hast jedes Recht, eine Frau zu haben, die aus einer alten Familie entstammt. Stattdessen wurdest du von anderen Familien unseres sozialen Standes gemieden für das, was dein Vater getan hat und der Tatsache, dass du als Junge arm gewesen bist. Du hättest nicht dein Augenmerk auf Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter richten müssen, um eine Frau zu finden."

"Auch wenn Reinblüterfrauen um meine Aufmerksamkeit buhlen würden, wäre ich nicht an ihnen interessiert", stelle ich klar. Lucius muss das verstehen. „Hermine bezaubert mich durch ihre eigenen Vorzüge, bis zu dem Punkt, wo Blutlinien irrelevant sind. Das ist eine Liebesbeziehung, Lucius. Es ist nicht bloß ein Arrangement zwischen Familien."

Lucius seufzt erneut und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen.

"Die Welt verändert sich so schnell", murmelt er. „Draco hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, auch eine Liebesheirat einzugehen."

"Ist es eigentlich das, worum es hier geht? Dracos Entscheidung, Anita Schuler zu umwerben?", frage ich.

"In ein paar Wochen nur", sagt Lucius, "hat sich meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Mein Sohn ist an einem amerikanischen Mädchen gemischten Blutes interessiert, dessen Vater zufällig der vermögendste Zauberer auf der Welt ist. Mein engster Freund möchte sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen verloben. Ich überlege, geschäftliche Beziehungen zu einem Amerikaner aufzubauen, der fast ein Squib ist, aber durch sein Genie in Arithmantik besticht. Der Dunkle Lord wird gefangen gehalten und in ein paar Wochen werden du und ich vielleicht von seiner Kontrolle durch unser Dunkles Mal befreit sein. Narzissa ist fast gestorben und wir werden vielleicht eine vierzehn Jahre alte Tochter adoptieren."

"Es ist mehr, als ich gleichzeitig verkraften kann", fährt er fort und schaut besorgt. „Narzissa hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich beim Abendessen Freitagabend schlecht benommen habe. Ich wurde dermaßen runtergemacht, wie du dir einfach nicht vorstellen kannst."

Lucius reibt seine Wange in einer Weise, die mich überlegen lässt, ob Narzissa ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat.

"Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass eine Muggelgeborene Gast an meinem Tisch sein würde", sagt Lucius nachdenklich. „Ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was mein Vater sagen würde. Was unsere ehemaligen Freunde und Bekannten sagen würden. Ich konnte nicht über die Unglaubwürdigkeit der Situation hinweg kommen."

"Vielleicht, wenn du sie als Hermine kennenlernst, wirst du weniger von ihr als Muggelgeborene denken und mehr als einfach sie selbst", schlage ich vor. „Du hast sie nur einmal getroffen."

"Ich denke, du hast recht", führt Lucius an und richtet sich auf. „Wer auch immer oder was auch immer sie ist, sie ist deine Wahl. Wenn die Welt so geregelt wäre, wie es sein sollte, wärst du als mein jüngerer Bruder zur Welt gekommen. Ich werde deine Interessen vertreten, wie ein Bruder es sollte und werde den Vertrag für Miss Granger für dich aushandeln."

"Kannst du das tun?", frage ich. Ich muss sicher sein. „Wenn du es nicht kannst, wird Minerva McGonagall einspringen und die Verantwortung übernehmen."

Lucius hat die absolute Frechheit, beleidigt auszusehen.

"Du würdest eine _Gryffindor_ einen Vertrag aushandeln lassen, anstatt einen _Slytherin_?", fragt er in vorgetäuschtem Horror. „Sie wird dich mit deiner Zukünftigen nur Händchen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum halten lassen. Du musst diese Angelegenheit in meinen viel fähigeren Händen lassen", schnaubt er aristokratisch.

"Das ist das, was mir lieber wäre", erwidere ich. „Wenn du und Narzissa den Vertrag aushandeln werdet, werdet ihr beide die Armbänder auf der Verlobungszeremonie segnen. Wenn du das nicht mit ganzem Herzen tun kannst, muss du jetzt ablehnen."

"Ich stelle deine Fähigkeit, eine Frau auszuwählen, die dir ebenbürtig ist, nicht in Frage", sagt Lucius und gibt mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Ich werde mich bemühen, sie in diesem Licht zu sehen und sie besser kennenzulernen. Der wichtigste Punkt in der ganzen Sache ist jedoch, ob sie dich glücklich machen kann oder nicht. Wenn sie das für dich tun kann, gebe ich ihr ohne Einschränkung meinen Segen."

Glaube ich Lucius?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Wenn er die Verhandlungen nicht ordnungsgemäß durchführt, werden Molly und Arthur mir das erzählen. Narzissa wird mich sogar noch vor ihnen kontaktieren. Hermine und ich werden den Vertrag nicht unterschreiben und ich werde Lucius sagen, dass Minerva die Vertragsverhandlungen für mich übernehmen wird.

Dann werden Narzissa und ich uns um Lucius kümmern und ihm eine Berichtigung der Einstellung in größerem Ausmaß verpassen. Und ich werde Hermine danach von ihm fernhalten. Wenn es bedeutet, meine Freundschaft mit Lucius aufzugeben, ist das der Preis, den er bezahlen wird.

"Aufgrund des Vertrauens, welches, seit wir Jungs waren, zwischen uns besteht", erkläre ich, „werde ich dir jetzt vertrauen."

"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen", entgegnet er.

Ich antworte nicht.

* * *

**Nachmittag  
Hermine**

Bei dem Malfoy-Standard leben die Weasleys in einer Bruchbude. Ich muss ihnen hoch anrechnen, dass sie noch nicht mal zuckten, als sie durch die Tür gingen.

Ich mache es tatsächlich. Ich hoffe, all meine feministischen Schwestern werfen mich nicht aus dem Club, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich dabei bin, mich mehr wie es im letzten, als im aktuellen Jahrhundert, angebracht war, zu verhalten. Was ich im Internet über Verlobung gelesen habe, hat kaum etwas mit der Realität zu tun. Es gibt Unmengen an Traditionen und Gebräuchen dazu und von mir wird erwartet, mich dementsprechend zu verhalten.

Als angenommene Tochter des Hauses stand ich neben Ginny, als Mrs. Weasley sie hereingelassen hat. Als die Jüngsten im Raum, machten wir einen Knicks. Da Ginny unverheiratet ist, könnten die Malfoys theoretisch die Weasleys besuchen und um Ginny statt um mich zu bitten. Das bedeutet, dass wir beide anwesend sein mussten, um sie zu begrüßen und wir beide mussten weiße oder elfenbeinfarbene Kleider tragen.

Ich trage ein elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid mit einer blauen Schärpe. Ginny trägt weiß mit grün. Mein Haar ist zum Gibson Girl Style frisiert. Ginnys Haar ist offen, um ihre Schultern.

Sie ist hübscher als ich. Ich hoffe, Lucius wird nicht irgendwelche Veränderungen in letzter Minute versuchen, in der Hoffnung, eine Reinblüterin für Severus zu bekommen.

Ich schlucke ein Kichern herunter bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Reaktion, wenn er herausfindet, dass Ginny als Austausch von Severus Snape umworben wird.

Severus hat mir erzählt, dass er mit Lucius sprechen würde und wenn er irgendetwas versucht zu drehen, die Verhandlungen abgesagt werden und er Professor McGonagall bitten würde, ihn zu vertreten.

Ich habe diesbezüglich gemischte Gefühle. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn Minerva mit den Weasleys verhandelt. Auf der anderen Seite sieht Severus Lucius als einen Bruder an. Es gibt so wenig Menschen, denen Severus nahe steht, und ich möchte nicht, dass er die verliert. Gleichzeitig macht mir Lucius Malfoy Angst.

Ich bin sichergegangen, dass Otter Anweisungen für Erinnerungen hat, die ich vor Malfoy verstecken möchte. Ich denke nicht, dass er ein Legilimentiker ist, aber ich werde kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn alles gut läuft, werde ich nicht viel mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun haben.

Als wir uns von unserem Knicks erheben, hält Narzissa mir ihre Hände willkommend entgegen und ich ergreife sie.

"Hermine, ich bin so erfreut, dich wiederzusehen und hier zu diesem glücklichen Anlass zu sein", sagt sie fröhlich.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen", erwidere ich, während wir in das Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich bemerke, dass Lucius Molly seinen Arm anbietet, welchen sie höflich annimmt. Ginny tritt zurück und folgt uns, mit Arthur als Schlusslicht.

Es ist nicht gerade ein langer Weg vom Eingang des Weasley-Hauses zum Wohnzimmer. Im Malfoy Manor fühlte es sich wie ein Stadtblock an. Hier braucht man vier Schritte. Kurz darauf haben die Malfoys auf dem Sofa Platz genommen, welches früher im Familienzimmer meiner Eltern gestanden hat. Molly und Arthur sitzen in den zueinander passenden, gut gepolsterten Sesseln und Ginny und ich stehen beieinander.

Ich schaue zur Seite, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Windspiel aus Buntglas, das am Fenster hängt, eine klare Sicht auf das Sofa hat.

Formelle Begrüßungen und Vorstellungen werden an Ginny gerichtet. Ich bemerke, dass Arthur ziemlich steif in einem Sessel sitzt, der fürs bequeme Sitzen gedacht ist.

Ich glaube, er mag Lucius Malfoy genauso wenig.

Molly und Narzissa hingegen füllen die Stille zwischen den zwei Männer mit viel höflichem Small Talk über das Wetter und wie schön Mollys Garten zu dieser Jahreszeit ist.

Ginny und ich entschuldigen uns, um in der Küche Tee zuzubereiten. Mein Tee ist für gewöhnlich besser als ihrer, deshalb kümmere ich mich darum, während Ginny eine Reihe von Mollys selbstgehexten Himbeerkuchenstückchen und in Schokolade ummanteltes Mürbegebäck anrichtet. Das gute Teeservice steht bereit.

Aufgrund der Tradition muss ich das Teeservice ohne Magie tragen. Es soll verdeutlichen, dass ich demütig bin und unsere Gäste ehre.

Nicht, dass ich tatsächlich demütig bin. Es soll nur so aussehen.

Ginny öffnet die Tür und ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer, mit der Hoffnung, nicht über meinen langen Rock zu stolpern und Mollys gutes Teeservice in alle Richtung zu verstreuen. Die Malfoys mit Tee zu übergießen, würde den Verhandlungen sicher eine interessante Note verleihen.

Ohne Missgeschicke stelle ich das Tablett auf den Kaffeetisch. Ginny stellt den Teller mit Gebäck daneben.

Wir machen gleichzeitig und mit solcher Anmut einen Knicks, dass wir Flüchtlinge aus einer Tanzgruppe sein könnten.

Molly spielt Mutter und bietet allen Tee an. Nachdem die Gäste bedient sind, dreht sie sich zu uns um und wir sind entlassen.

Wir knicksen erneut und gehen würdevoll aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von einem stillen Hinaufrennen der Treppen, so gut wir können. Die Stillzauber am Platz, sitzen wir auf Ginnys Bett und sie aktiviert den Spiegel, damit wir sehen und hören können, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich geht.

"_Meine Rosen gedeihen dieses Jahr außergewöhnlich gut", sagt Molly._

Wir können Mollys Gesicht aufgrund des Spiegelwinkels vom Windspiel nicht sehen. Wir sehen Narzissa und Lucius auf dem Sofa und Arthur in seinem Sessel.

"_Meine waren ziemlich üppig, als ich sie im Juni das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagt Narzissa. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, wieder in meinem Garten zu arbeiten, wenn wir in ein paar Tagen zurück ins Manor ziehen. Vielleicht könntest du in einer oder zwei Wochen vorbeikommen und sie dir ansehen."_

Ginny und ich starren uns an. Narzissa Malfoy hat gerade Molly Weasley eine gesellschaftliche Einladung ausgesprochen.

"_Ich würde sie mir sehr gerne ansehen", erwidert Molly. „Ich kann dir ein paar der blauvioletten Kletterrosen als Ergänzung für deinen Garten mitbringen. Die ersten Blüten, die sie jedes Jahr hervorbringen, sind rosa, aber danach bekommt man die erstaunlichsten violetten Blüten."_

"_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ein Rankgerüst entlang der Westwand des Gartens zu errichten", kommentiert Narzissa. __„Violette Blüten wären perfekt dafür."_

"Kannst du sehen, wie Dad und Mr. Malfoy sich ansehen?", fragt Ginny in geflüstertem Ton.

"Sie haben kaum zwei Worte gesagt", erwidere ich.

"Dad kann ihn nicht ausstehen", sagt Ginny.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy deinen Dad besser leiden kann", erwähne ich und schaue weiter zu.

"_Gratuliere zur Bekanntgabe, dass du den Orden des St. Hugh Erster Klasse erhalten wirst", sagt Lucius zu Arthur._

"_Du erhältst ebenfalls eine Auszeichnung", entgegnet Arthur vorsichtig. __„Gratuliere."_

"_Danke", erwidert Lucius tonlos._

Tödliche Stille.

"_Vielleicht sollten wir den Verlobungsvertrag besprechen", sagt Narzissa und sieht Molly an._

"_Ausgezeichnete Idee", sagt Molly._

"_Ahem", sagt Lucius, räuspert sich und sitzt stocksteif gerade da. „Wir sind hier, um für meinen Blutsverwandten, Severus Konstantin Snape, eine Bitte einzureichen. Er würde gern offiziell exklusive Umwerbungsrechte für Hermine Jane Granger aus Ihrem Haus erhalten. Wenn es Ihrer Familie Recht ist, würde Severus Snape mit Miss Granger gerne einen Verlobungsvertrag eingehen."_

"Sein zweiter Vorname ist Konstantin?", murmele ich zu Ginny. „Das hat er mir gar nicht erzählt."

"Schhhhh", sagt Ginny.

"_Meine Frau und ich sind bereit, einen Verlobungsantrag von Severus Konstantin Snape für Hermine Jane Granger anzunehmen, die wir als eine Tochter unseres Hauses ansehen", erwidert Arthur, in dem er die richtige formelle Antwort gibt._

"_Wir haben eine detaillierte Aufstellung vorbereitet, damit Sie sehen können, dass Severus Snapes finanzielle Angelegenheiten in Ordnung sind und er fähig ist, eine Frau zu ernähren, sollte die Verlobung in einer Heirat enden", sagt Lucius und zieht einen Stapel mit Pergamenten aus einer Tasche seines Umhanges. Er gibt einen Arthur, der seine Lesebrille hervor holt und beginnt, ihn durchzusehen._

"Eine Frau ernähren?", hisse ich. „Denken die etwa, dass wenn Severus und ich verheiratet sind, ich zuhause bleibe und nicht arbeiten gehe?"

"Schhhh", sagt Ginny.

"Ich kann es im Moment nicht tun, aber wenn ich meinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe, könnte ich Severus ernähren, wenn er zuhause bleiben und unserer Kinder erziehen wollte", murmele ich zu mir selbst.

Ginny sieht mich mit Schrecken an.

"Du und Professor Snape werdet Babys haben", sagt sie stotternd, Augen weit aufgerissen. „Wow."

Ich will Ginny gerade heftig erwidern, als Arthur zu sprechen anfängt.

"_Ich sehe, dass er ein Mitglied des Hogwarts Rentenfond ist und an seinem 100. Geburtstag in Rente gehen kann", kommentiert Arthur._

"Ruhestand?", flüstere ich. "Was tun sie da? Einen Ehevertrag entwickeln? Sie haben nicht nach irgendwelchen finanziellen Informationen über mich nachgefragt. Haben sie noch nichts von der Unabhängigkeit der Frau gehört?"

"Anscheinend", kommentiert Ginny, während sie mir gestikuliert, ruhig zu sein, "haben sie das nicht."

"Aber das sollten sie", beharre ich. „Und was ist falsch daran, dass Severus und ich Babys haben?"

"_Professor Snape ist außerdem Eigentümer der Patente zu den in diesem Dokument aufgelisteten Zaubertränken", sagt Lucius und überreicht Arthur ein weiteres Dokument. „Sie können sehen, dass er durch diese ein beträchtliches Einkommen erzielt. Er besitzt Patente für Übersetzungszauber, die er von seinem verstorbenen Vater geerbt hat. Der Ertrag, der sich aus den Lizenzgebühren für die Übersetzungszauber ergibt, ist für wohltätige Zwecke vorgesehen. Professor Snape hat eine Vorliebe, für Fonds für die Erhaltung des Verbotenen Waldes, verschiedener Schutzbünde für magische Kreaturen und einer Auswahl von magischen Baumgärten zu spenden."_

"_Er ist ein Mann, der seine Zaubertränkezutaten liebt", kommentiert Molly kichernd. „Apropos, ich werde noch weiteren Tee zubereiten."_

"_Kann ich dir dabei helfen?", bietet Narzissa an._

"_Natürlich", antwortet Molly._

Ginny klettert, um den Spiegel zu aktivieren, der zeigt, was in der Küche vor sich geht. Wir beide werkeln daran herum, damit der Spiegel wie ein zweiteiliger Bildschirm funktioniert, mit dem Wohnzimmer auf einer Hälfte und der Küche auf der anderen.

Die Sicht vom Spiegel über der Spüle ist bei weitem nicht so gut wie die Sicht vom Windspiel im Wohnzimmer. Wir können den Küchentisch sehen, wo sich Molly und Narzissa im Moment nicht befinden.

"_Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für uns zu verschwinden, während die Männer die finanziellen Angelegenheiten bereden", sagt Molly._

"_Gute Strategie von dir", erwidert Narzissa. „Sie scheinen mit einander auszukommen, somit können du und ich die wichtigen Aspekte des Vertrages erarbeiten."_

"_Einverstanden", sagt Molly._

Die zwei Frauen kommen ins Blickfeld. Sie tragen, wie es aussieht, Mollys Becher-für-den-Alltag mit der einfachen braunen Teekanne, die sie in der Küche hat. Sie setzen sich an den Küchentisch und Narzissa eröffnet das Gespräch.

"_Wie sieht es mit Treffen der beiden mit einander aus?", fragt Narzissa. _

"_Hermine ist jung, aber sie steht mit beiden Beinen im Leben", sagt Molly. „Severus ist ein erfahrener Mann und er ist seit langer Zeit Lehrer. Er ist trotzdem ein Mann und sie ist noch immer ein junges Mädchen. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass sich in der Öffentlichkeit an Regeln gehalten wird und dass sie sich beim Rest diskret verhalten."_

"_Ich stimme zu", sagt Narzissa. „Sie werden den üblichen Gepflogenheiten bei öffentlichen, gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen folgen. Severus kann Hermine seinen Arm anbieten, wenn es der Anstand gebietet, sie zu begleiten. Ihre Hand nehmen, ihre Hand Küssen, ihre Wange küssen und andere zurückhaltende öffentliche Bekenntnisse der Zuneigung sind akzeptabel, wenn die Zeit und der Ort bedacht werden."_

"_Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen enges Tanzen erlauben", sagt Molly. „Kein Begrabschen. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Von keinem der beiden initiiert."_

Ginny sieht mich neugierig an.

"Würdest du Professor Snape in der Öffentlichkeit begrabschen?", fragt sie mich.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er mich das tun lassen würde", erwidere ich verschmitzt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn unter vier Augen begrabschen darf."

Ginny errötet.

"_Allerdings", sagt Narzissa. „Nach den Anhörungen vor dem Zaubergamot haben die meisten Leute herausgefunden, dass Severus und Hermine den Virgo Curato kreiert haben. Sie werden genauestens Ausschau nach Zeichen unangebrachter Intimität halten, damit es bestätigt wird. __Da wir gerade von Sex sprechen…"_

Ginny und ich lehnen uns vor, äußerst an diesem Gespräch interessiert.

"_Nach meiner Erfahrung", unterbricht Molly, "wenn der Kniesel erst einmal den Käfig verlassen hat, ist es sehr schwer, ihn wieder hineinzubekommen."_

Molly und Narzissa lachen.

"_Du hast ja so recht", sagt Narzissa glucksend._

Ok, gut. Ihr habt erkannt, dass Severus und ich die nächsten paar Jahre nicht nur mit Händchen halten verbringen werden. Kommt in die Gänge. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Molly.

"_Severus muss sehr vorsichtig sein, da er ein Lehrer in Hogwarts ist", sagt Molly. „Es wird keine heimlichen Besuche in seinen Räumen geben. Ich werde das auch nicht hier unter meinem Dach dulden."_

"_Ich stimme zu", sagt Narzissa mit Nachdruck. „Wir müssen uns auch um Hermines Ruf kümmern. Wenn sie in Großbritannien sind, sollten sie nichts heimlich machen. In Chicago ist das etwas anderes."_

"_Solange kein Klatsch zwischen Chicago und Großbritannien hin und her geht", sinniert Molly, „ist es für sie sicher, dort Zeit mit einander zu verbringen. Vielleicht könnten wir uns einig werden, dass Draco nur namentlich als Anstandsmann genannt wird?"_

"_Draco vergöttert Severus", kommentiert Narzissa. __„Wenn Severus ihm sagt, dass er verschwinden soll, wird Draco es tun. Das wird ihnen Gelegenheiten für Privates geben."_

"_Wie oft?", fragt Molly._

Ginny und ich sehen uns alarmiert an. Molly und Narzissa werden entscheiden, wie oft Severus und ich Sex haben können?

"_Ich denke, Severus sollte nicht mehr als zwei Mal pro Monat nach Chicago reisen", sagt Narzissa nachdenklich. „Auch das könnte die Leute anfangen lassen, darüber zu reden, außer er kann sich einen geschäftlichen Grund für die Reisen ausdenken."_

"_Hermine sagt, dass er im nächsten Sommer dort einen Kurs halten wird", sagt Molly. __„Etwas spezielles über Dunkle Zaubertränke für Auroren."_

"_Severus würde sehr gut darin sein", sagt Narzissa nickend. „Das könnte seine offizielle Begründung sein, warum er so oft nach Chicago reisen muss."_

"_Ich denke, das ist etwas, wo wir Hermine und Severus vertrauen können, dass sie es unter einander klären", sagt Molly. „Sie müssen nur diskret sein und Klatsch vermeiden. Sie müssen sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen wissen. Sie dürfen nicht zusammenziehen, solange Severus ein Lehrer in Hogwarts ist. Das könnte ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen."_

"_Da gebe ich dir recht", sagt Narzissa. „Was passiert, wenn Hermine schwanger wird?"_

Ginny und ich starren uns an. Wie viel genau davon wird in dem Vertrag niedergeschrieben?

"_Ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass zwei Zaubertränkeexperten so etwas nicht passieren lassen werden", verkündet Molly._

"_Unfälle passieren", sagt Narzissa steif._

"_Deshalb ist die offizielle Geschichte, dass Bill eine Frühgeburt war", vertraut Molly an._

Ich sehe Ginny an, die schockiert, alarmiert und entsetzt ausschaut.

Ich denke, das wusste sie nicht. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich frage mich, ob Bill es weiß?

Molly und Narzissa schnattern wirklich bei ihrem Teekränzchen.

"_Möchten sie Kinder haben?", fragt Narzissa. „Ich habe darüber nicht mit Severus gesprochen."_

"_Hermine möchte", sagt Molly. "Sie hat mit Severus darüber gesprochen und ich denke, er steht dem nicht negativ gegenüber."_

Ich sehe verstohlen zu Ginny, die immer noch schockiert ist über die Enthüllung, dass ihre Eltern vor der Ehe Sex hatten.

"_In dem Fall", sagt Narzissa, "werden sie heiraten, wenn Hermine schwanger wird. Wenn sie glauben, dass ihre Beziehung nicht für immer sein wird, können sie einen Vertrag über ein Jahr und einen Tag eingehen."_

"_Einverstanden", sagt Molly. "Das klingt nach einer vernünftigen Lösung."_

Das ist gut. Ich würde unser Kind wollen, auch wenn es zwischen Severus und mir nicht funktioniert. Aber es wird. Uns wird es gut gehen.

„_Was ist mit Geschenken?", fragt Narzissa._

"_Was auch immer sie sich an Geschenken machen, werden sie behalten, selbst wenn sie sich trennen", stellt Molly klar. „Es sollte die Standardklausel enthalten sein, dass Familienerbstücke nur gegeben werden dürfen, wenn ein Hochzeitsdatum festgelegt wurde."_

"_Einverstanden", sagt Narzissa. "Was ist mit der Zeremonie? Ich weiß, dass Severus bereits die Armbänder hat."_

"_Da es Tradition ist, werden wir die Zeremonie in unserem Garten durchführen", sagt Molly nickend._

Dieses Thema ist heikel. Ich habe Molly angeboten, ihr das Geld zu geben, um die Party zu bezahlen, aber sie war beleidigt. Severus sagte, dass Narzissa einen Plan hat.

"_Du hast einen wunderschönen Garten", lobt Narzissa. „Er wird perfekt für die Verlobungszeremonie sein."_

Molly schaut erleichtert. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat angenommen hat, die Malfoys würden sagen, dass der Fuchsbau nicht gut genug ist und die Zeremonie im Malfoy Manor abgehalten werden sollte.

"_Wir werden ein Zelt auf der Westseite des Gartens für die Party aufstellen", sagt Molly._

"_Das ist ein perfekter Ort", sagt Narzissa. „Wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich dir gern ein Geschenk zu Ehren der Schuld, in der ich in deiner Familie stehe, geben."_

"_Keiner von uns denkt, dass du in unserer Schuld stehst. Wir alle haben daran gearbeitet, Voldemort zu besiegen, und wir alle haben Opfer gebracht", erwidert Molly und sieht dabei nicht sehr selbstsicher aus._

"Mum möchte nicht über Ron sprechen", sagt Ginny.

"_Keine Familie hat mehr opfern müssen als deine", sagt Narzissa, lehnt sich vor und tätschelt Mollys Hand. "Wenn Severus und Hermine sich nicht in einander verliebt und den besten Virgo Curato seit Generationen erschaffen hätten, wäre ich heute tot. Das ist eine Schuld, die über alles hinausgeht, was ich ihnen jemals dafür geben oder für sie tun kann. Wir haben noch nicht einmal von deinem Sohn gesprochen."_

Molly tätschelt ebenfalls Narzissas Hand, ihren Kopf schüttelnd.

"_Zudem möchte ich mich nicht in deine Verantwortung für Hermine als Adoptivmutter einmischen, auch wenn es nur ein informelles Arrangement ist", sagt Narzissa sanft. "Nächsten Sonntag wird Samantha Pucey kommen und mit Lucius und mir eine Woche verbringen. Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es mir erhoffe, wird Samantha ein Teil meiner Familie werden, wie Hermine zu einem Mitglied deiner Familie geworden ist."_

Mollys Hand umschließt Narzissas.

"_Die Mädchen sind unter tragischen Umständen zu unseren Familien gekommen", sagt Molly tröstend, "aber sie bringen so viel Freude in unsere Leben. Für meine Familie ist Hermine eine Bereicherung. Samantha wird es für deine sein. Da Draco erwachsen ist und weit weg wohnt, wird es schön sein, eine Jugendliche im Haus zu haben."_

"_Du durchschaust mich", sagt Narzissa. __"Ich beneide dich um deine große und gesunde Familie. Lucius und ich sind nur mit einem Kind gesegnet worden."_

"_Und er ist zu einem feinen, jungen Mann geworden", erklärt Molly._

Das ist er definitiv, abgesehen von den Malen, als er sich wie ein kompletter Idiot benommen hat, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren.

Narzissa tupft ihre Augen mit einem Taschentuch.

"_Ja", sagt Narzissa. "Darco macht mich sehr stolz. Wie dein Ronald dich stolz gemacht hat, mit der Art von Mann, zu dem er sich entwickelt hat."_

Molly nickt und zieht ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche, um ihre Augen zu tupfen.

"_Ich konnte weder an seiner Beerdigung teilnehmen", sagt Narzissa, "noch hatte ich die Möglichkeit, dir persönlich mein Beileid auszusprechen. Dein Sohn hat sein Leben geopfert, damit ich leben konnte, zusammen mit so vielen anderen. Er wird in meinen Gebeten sein, solange ich lebe. Deshalb möchte dir ein Geschenk machen. In Erinnerung an Ronald, möchte ich dir gern einen Pavillon für deinen Garten schenken. Er würde entzückend an der Westseite des Gartens aussehen und es gibt genug Land in westlicher Richtung, wenn du dich entscheidest, deinen Garten darum herum zu erweitern."_

"_Ich habe selbst einen", fährt sie fort. "Das Innere wird sich euren Bedürfnissen anpassen. Wenn es regnet, können Stühle und Tische ins Innere gebracht werden und es wird auch noch Platz zum Tanzen geben. Wenn es draußen zu warm oder zu kalt ist, wird sich die Temperatur im Pavillon automatisch anpassen, damit es gemütlich ist. Wenn deine anderen Kinder sich verloben oder heiraten werden, wirst du ihn für den Empfang verwenden können."_

Am Tisch und hier oben im Schlafzimmer erklingen Schluchzer. Ich strecke meine Hand vor und Ginny ergreift sie, lehnt ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

Molly schaut aus, als ob sie überlegt. Ich hoffe, sie nimmt es an. Er wäre perfekt für die Zeremonie danach und würde im Garten sehr hübsch aussehen. Eine Erinnerung an Ron, der im Geiste sicherlich an all diesen Familienfeiern dabei sein wird, wenn auch nicht in Persona.

"_Ich nehme dein Geschenk in Erinnerung an Ron sehr gerne an", sagt Molly sanft._

Ginny lächelt traurig und drückt meine Hand.

"Er wird perfekt für deine Verlobungszeremonie und für Harrys und meine Hochzeit sein", sagt sie.

"_Danke", erwidert Narzissa dankbar. __"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie glücklich es mich macht, etwas für Severus und Hermines Zeremonie zu geben."_

"_Kann es so schnell gebaut werden?", fragt Molly. "Severus und Hermine würden die Zeremonie gern am 7. August stattfinden lassen."_

"_Durchaus", versichert Narzissa. "Wenn du einverstanden bist, könnten sie diese Woche herkommen. Das würde uns Zeit geben, den Garten zu erweitern, wenn du magst. Ich mag es so sehr, im Garten zu arbeiten und würde es genießen, zu helfen, wenn du es erlaubst."_

Wie es aussieht, nickt Molly.

"_Ich denke, das würde klappen", sagt sie nachdenklich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut genug geht, im Schmutz herum zu wühlen?"_

"_Oh ja", erwidert Narzissa. __"Ich empfinde es als Therapie und Heilerin Smith meint, dass ich alles tun kann, solange ich mich nicht übernehme. __Ich liebe es, ein Gartenprojekt zu übernehmen."_

"_Das ist gut", sagt Molly. „Heilerin Smith ist sehr gut, nicht wahr?"_

"_Ich mag auch, dass sie eine Frau ist", sagt Narzissa. „Ich denke, Frauen sind bessere Zuhörer…"_

In dem Augenblick hören Ginny und ich Geschrei von der Seite des Spiegels, die die Männer im Wohnzimmer zeigt. Das ist eine Überraschung, denn alles was wir von dort gehört haben, war ruhige Konversation, als sie die finanziellen Angelegenheiten besprochen haben. Arthur ist aufgestanden und zeigt mit dem Finger auf Lucius.

"_Ich habe nichts mit den Entscheidungen des Zaubergamots zu tun", schreit Arthur._

Lucius steht auf und deutet zurück auf Arthur.

"_Es stinkt zum Himmel, dass du mit der Ersten Klasse geehrt wirst, wenn jemand wie Severus Snape nur die Zweite Klasse erhält", sagt Lucius feindselig. "Du bist nichts weiter als ein Ministeriumsschreiberling, der zufällig während der Schlacht anwesend war. Severus war für Jahre Spion und hat nichts als Crucios für seine Bemühungen bekommen. Er hat den Happy-Sleepy-Trank entwickelt und es möglich gemacht, dass der Krieg gewonnen wird, während du nichts weiter gemacht hast, außer deinen Haaransatz zurückweichen zu lassen!"_

"_Wenigstens ist mein zurückweichender Haaransatz natürlich", spuckt Arthur. "Einige Leute färben ihr Haar und haben braunen Ansatz, der es beweist."_

"_Ministeriumsspeichellecker!", schreit Lucius._

"_Stiefellecker des Dunklen Lords!", schreit Arthur zurück._

"Oh Gott", kreischt Ginny. "Sie greifen nach ihren Zauberstäben!"

"_DAS REICHT!", brüllt Narzissa._

Ich kann Narzissa im Wohnzimmer sehen, Molly ist direkt hinter ihr. Ihre Zauberstäbe sind gezückt und sie sind bereit, sie einzusetzen.

Gott allein nur weiß, was sie zaubern könnten.

"_Dieser zweitklassige…", beginnt Lucius._

"_Du hast kein…", sagt Arthur._

"_SILENCIO", ruft Molly._

Die zwei Männer schauen irritiert, als ihre Lippen sich bewegen, aber kein Ton herauskommt.

Narzissa schreitet vor und starrt Lucius an.

"_Für dieses Verhalten gibt es keine Entschuldigung", sagt sie wütend. "Wenn du dich nicht zivilisiert unterhalten kannst, wenn du mit den zukünftigen Verwandten deines Bruders redest, werde ich nicht erlauben, dass du überhaupt sprichst."_

"_Das gleiche gilt für dich", sagt Molly an Arthur gerichtet und sieht dabei aus, als wenn gleich Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommt._

"_Es ist mehr als deutlich ersichtlich, dass es an der Zeit ist, meinen Ehemann nach Hause zu bringen", verkündet Narzissa. "Zum Glück haben Molly und ich einen großen Teil des Vertrages ausgearbeitet."_

"_Konntet ihr beide die finanziellen Dinge klären, bevor ihr begonnen habt, euch wie ein Paar Barbaren zu benehmen?", fordert Molly._

Arthurs Kopf macht eine bestätigende Bewegung, während er Malfoy weiter böse anstarrt.

Narzissa dreht sich zu Molly.

"_Wenn es in Ordnung ist, werde ich einen Entwurf des Vertrages aufsetzen. Lucius wird mir erzählen, was sie besprochen haben und wo zugestimmt wurde. Ich werde dir eine Kopie eulen, sobald ich ihn geschrieben habe. Wenn etwas nicht korrekt oder ungenau beschrieben ist, lasse es mich wissen und ich werde es abändern."_

"_Das werde ich machen", entgegnet Molly. „Bitte akzeptier meine Entschuldigung für das Verhalten meines Mannes. Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert, dass er jeglichen Sinn verloren hat, wie sich ein Gastgeber verhalten muss, und sich mit einem Gast ein Schreiduell liefert."_

Arthur errötet entweder oder wird rot vor Wut. Ich denke, das wissen wir erst, wenn Molly den Silencio aufhebt.

"_Ich bin diejenige, die sich für das Verhalten meines Ehemannes entschuldigen muss", sagt Narzissa und neigt ihren Kopf. __„Wir haben eure Gastfreundschaft misachtet."_

"_Es gibt kein 'wir'", sagt Molly mit Nachdruck. „Du und ich haben eine wunderbare Zeit mit einander verbracht, bis diese zwei entschieden haben zu vergessen, dass sie stubenrein sind."_

Narzissa muss bei Mollys Beschreibung lächeln.

Lucius schaut mörderisch, als man ihn beschuldigt, dass er auf den Teppich gepinkelt hat.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. Ich denke, Molly hat die Verwendung schon einmal benutzt.

"_Ich werde dir in ein paar Tagen eulen. Bitte richtet Grüße an Hermine und Ginny aus. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, den hier nach Hause zu bringen", sagt Narzissa und nickt in Richtung ihres Ehemannes._

Die Malfoys gehen, aber Ginny und ich wagen uns nicht nach unten, sonst würden Molly und Arthur sich fragen, woher wir wussten, dass sie gegangen sind.

"_Finite Incantatem", sagt Molly seufzend._

"_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", sagt Arthur wütend._

"_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es zugelassen hast, dass du deine Geduld mit Malfoy verlierst, ausgerechnet heute", entgegnet Molly._

"_Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass das Zaubergamot und das Ministerium entschieden haben, mit dem Orden des St. Hugh Spiele zu spielen, um die öffentliche Meinung zu manipulieren", sagt Arthur mit einem Schnauben, als er sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel setzt. „Als wir uns Severus' berufliche Erfolge und Ehrungen ansahen, nannte er den Orden des St. Hugh, Zweiter Klasse. Malfoy beschloss sehr ausführlich darauf hinzuweisen, wie wenig ich einen Erster Klasse im Vergleich zu Severus verdient habe."_

"_Du kannst Malfoy kaum für etwas verantwortlich machen, was uns bereits klar war", sagt Molly in brutaler Offenheit. „Natürlich hat Malfoy an keiner Besprechung der Ordensmitglieder teilgenommen. Wir wissen sehr wohl, dass sie die erste Klasse nur an die Verstorbenen und die Überlebenden, die direkte Ministeriumsangestellte sind, mit Ausnahme von Ellen, vergeben haben. Sie haben keine Orden des Merlin vergeben, weil sie dem Orden des Phönix damit eins auswischen wollten, weil er hinter dem Rücken des Ministeriums Voldemort gefangen genommen hat. __Überhaupt Medaillen zu vergeben, ist eine PR-Kampagne."_

"_Abgesehen von der Beleidigung, die nur der Orden als Beleidigung zu erkennen scheint", führt Arthur an, dabei ruhiger klingend, "müssen wir dies dankend annehmen. Das Zaubergamot kann uns keine Medaille für die Gefangennahme Voldemorts geben und uns später für das, was wir getan haben, damit es soweit kommt, zur Rechenschaft ziehen."_

"_Vielleicht können wir, wenn sie das nächste Mal kommen", sagt Molly, "über die Situation reden. Die Malfoys haben dies vielleicht nicht aus der Perspektive des Ordens betrachtet."_

"_Bis zu dem Punkt sind die Verhandlungen gut gelaufen", sagt Arthur. „Wir waren uns gerade einig, dass es keine Mitgift oder keinen Brautpreis geben wird, nur eine Verbindung ihrer eigenen Rücklagen, wenn Hermine und Severus heiraten."_

Mitgift? Brautpreis? Gütiger Lord, die Zaubererwelt hat ein paar verstaubte Ansichten. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, gekauft oder verkauft zu werden, auch wenn Severus der Empfänger ist. Ich frage mich, wie das geregelt worden wäre, wenn ich Severus den Hof gemacht hätte, wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte?

"_Narzissa und ich haben die Details bezüglich der Geschenke und die Dinge wie sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten können, ausgearbeitet", sagt Molly. „Die Malfoys möchten uns ein Geschenk für die Zeremonie in Gedenken an Ron geben."_

"_Wirklich?", antwortet Arthur überrascht._

"_Einen Pavillon für den Garten", sagt Molly. „Es ist ein sehr schönes Geschenk und wäre sehr viel netter als ein Zelt für den Empfang."_

"_Nach all den Stunden, die Ron damit verbracht hat, den Garten zu entgnomen…", murmelt Arthur, legt seinen Trost spendenden Arm um Mollys Schulter._

"_Wir werden nicht viel Zeit haben, um alles vorzubereiten", sagt Molly und lehnt ihren Kopf an Arthurs Schulter._

"_Zum Glück haben wir Hermine und Ginny zur Unterstützung", sagt Arthur._

"_Sollen wir sie herunter rufen?", fragt Molly._

"_Allerdings", sagt Arthur, dreht seinen Kopf, so dass er direkt in den Spiegel im Windspiel blickt. „Mädchen, ihr könnt zu uns kommen."_

Ginny und ich sehen uns an.

"Wie lange, denkst du, wissen sie von dem Spiegel?"

"Schlimmer noch", sagt Ginny zusammenzuckend. „Ich frage mich, ob sie Harry und mich auf dem Sofa beobachtet haben."

„Uhäh."

„Genau."

tbc


	112. Kapitel 112

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen,_

_zum Jahresende noch ein neues Kapitel. Ich fand es spannend und beängstigend. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch. ;-)_

_Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Silvesternacht. Rutscht gut ins neue Jahr!_

_Cornelius67: Viele liebe Grüße noch mal! Deine E-Mail hat mich angespornt. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_**112. Kapitel:**_

**19. Juli 1999  
Severus**

In meinen Ohren ist ein Summen und mein linker Unterarm verkrampft sich. Ich möchte vor Schmerz aufheulen, beiße aber die Zähne zusammen.

Der Knoten löst sich.

Als Reaktion seufze ich erleichtert auf.

Das Summen lässt nach und ich öffne meine Augen. Ich kann Madame Longs Hände sehen, als sie sie über mein Gesicht hält, Handflächen nach unten. Ich vernehme den klaren Klang von Professor Franks Stimme, als sie vorsichtig Zauberspruch auf Zauberspruch aufsagt. Da ist ein kaum wahr zu nehmendes Zischen von Professor Franks Zauberstab, der Runen in die Luft zeichnet.

Ich kann etwas fühlen, was dem Ziehen eines Portschlüssels ähnelt, nur schwächer und über meinen ganzen Körper verteilt. Als ob etwas aus meinem Körper gezogen wird.

Für einen Augenblick befindet sich etwas Dünnes und Graues zwischen meinen Augen und den Händen von Madame Long. Das Summen wird lauter. Professor Franks sagt etwas, und ich höre Ellens Stimme. Dann die von Jean.

Das Grau verschwindet.

Das summende Geräusch ist abgeklungen.

Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig. Ich bin froh, dass ich liege.

Nach ein paar Minuten hat das Schwindelgefühl nachgelassen.

Ich fühle mich anders. Ich frage mich, ob das meine Einbildung ist?

"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor Snape?", fragt Madame Long mit ihrem australischen Akzent. Ihre Hände ruhen immer noch über meinem Gesicht.

"Mir war schwindelig. Davor hatte ich ein summendes Geräusch in meinen Ohren. Es scheint vorbei zu sein", erwidere ich.

"Das ist eine übliche Reaktion auf diese Prozedur", sagt Professor Franks beruhigend.

Madame Long zieht ihre Hände weg.

"Kannst du dich aufsetzen?", fragt Ellen besorgt.

"Ich denke schon."

Ich bewege mich und fühle, wie Ellen und Professor Franks mir helfen, indem sie ihre Hände unter meine Schultern legen. Als ich aufrecht sitze, stützen sie mich. Limnoreia bietet mir ein Glas Wasser an, das ich dankbar annehme.

Ich sitze in Poppys größtem Behandlungsraum, umgeben von lächelnden Frauen und einem skeptisch schauenden Lucius Malfoy. Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, die Prozedur hier durchzuführen, damit Lucius nicht in das Hauptquartier des Ordens gebracht wird.

Jean hält einen verzauberten Bleiglasbehälter hoch, in dem sich eine Art grauer Dunst befindet.

"Seht", sagt sie, grinst wie eine Grinsekatze. "Wir haben Essenz vom Dunklen Mal."

"Die aussieht, als würde sie sich perfekt als Basis für eine Teuflische Suppe eignen", unterbricht Limnoreia.

"Ein nicht übliches Rezept, hoffe ich", witzelt Madame Long.

"Todesser mussten regelmäßig davon zu sich nehmen", kommentiert Lucius und klingt gelangweilt.

Die Frauen lachen. Sogar ich schmunzle.

Lucius hat einen Witz gemacht. Er hat über sich selbst gelacht. Das tut er nie.

Professor Franks lässt eine Reihe von analytischen Zaubern über die Essenz des Dunklen Mals laufen. Limnoreia liest die Ergebnisse laut vor, damit sie von der Diktierfeder erfasst werden. Die anderen sehen sehr genau zu.

Ich wage einen kurzen Blick auf meinen entblößten Unterarm.

Das Dunkle Mal ist blasser. Die Farben sind nicht mehr ganz so kräftig wie sie es einmal waren. Auch wenn es nicht verschwunden ist, kann ich einen einfachen Glamourzauber für das Abdecken von Hautverfärbungen verwenden, um es zu verstecken.

Ich bin sehr zufrieden.

Ich bemerke, dass Professor Frank mich beobachtet und lächelt.

"Würdest du den letzten Schritt wiederholen?", bittet Madame Long und blickt auf die Runen über dem Glas.

Professor Franks wiederholt den Zauber.

"Was denken Sie?", fragt Ellen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich denken soll", sagt Madame Long kopfschüttelnd.

"Wir müssen abwarten, ob wir das gleiche Ergebnis von Mr. Malfoys Dunklem Mal erhalten", sagt Limnoreia nachdenklich.

"Ich denke, mit Professor Snape sind wir fertig", sagt Professor Franks. "Wir werden mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob er von Voldemort getrennt ist, während wir in Askaban sind."

"Das bedeutet, wir können mit Ihnen beginnen, Mr. Malfoy", sagt Madame Long.

Lucius würde niemals zugeben, dass Experimente mit seinem Dunklen Mal ihn nervös machen. Deshalb verhält er sich so, als wäre er bei der ganzen Angelegenheit gelangweilt.

Ich gleite vom Behandlungstisch herunter. Ellen zaubert einen Reinigungs- und Sterilisationszauber über den Tisch.

Lucius hat seine äußere Robe und sein Jackett abgenommen und beides über den Stuhl gelegt. Er krempelt seinen Ärmel in einer geschäftlichen Geste hoch. Innerlich ringt er wahrscheinlich mit der Vorstellung, sein Dunkles Mal anderen zu zeigen, die keine Todesser sind. Nach so vielen Jahren der Geheimhaltung fühlt es sich seltsam an, anderen zu erlauben, dieses abscheuliche Mal, auf das wir einmal so stolz gewesen sind, zu sehen.

"Sie haben die Prozedur gesehen, die wir bei Professor Snape angewendet haben", merkt Professor Franks an. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen, bevor wir beginnen?"

"Nein", erwidert Lucius. "Ich bin mit der Sicherheit der Prozedur zu frieden, da ich sie bei der Durchführung an Severus beobachten konnte."

Einige Minuten später setzt sich Lucius auf und Limnoreia ist im Besitz eines weiteren Glases mit der Basis für eine Teuflische Suppe.

Madame Long schüttelt ihren Kopf, als Professor Franks und Ellen ihre Analysen der Inhalte durchführen.

"Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an", sagt sie. "Ich habe den üblichen Inhalt an Fluchrückständen erwartet. Hier ist weniger Fluch- und mehr flüssige Essenz."

"Liegt es daran, dass Voldemort Körperflüssigkeiten verwendet hat, um das Bindungssklaven-Mal zu aktivieren?", fragt Ellen.

"Nein", sagt Professor Franks sehr bestimmt. "Die meisten echten Sklavenhändler verwenden Körperflüssigkeiten dafür, deshalb haben wir es schon gesehen. Das ist anders und ich weiß nicht, was es ist."

"Ich auch nicht", sagt Ellen.

"Unsere Dunklen Male sind älter als Riddles aktuelle Hülle", spreche ich aus. "Es ist nicht verwandt mit den Substanzen, die er verwendet hat, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten, wie z.B. Naginis Gift oder Einhornblut."

"Was immer er getan hat, es ist noch nie da gewesen", sagt Madame Long. "In habe Inferi studiert, und ich habe die Hülle einer Person untersucht, die von einem Dementor geküsst wurde. Was auch immer er getan hat, um sein Innerstes unsterblich zu machen, muss sich von der Magie unterscheiden, die diese Kreaturen zum Leben erweckt."

"Wir werden mehr wissen, wenn wir Voldemort untersucht haben", sagt Professor Franks. "Im Moment können wir nur Vermutungen anstellen."

Ein silberner Hirsch springt durch die Wand und über den Behandlungstisch. Dieser Raum ist nicht groß genug für uns alle und einem Tierpatronus.

Potters Stimme ertönt.

"_Ellen, ich habe Arrangements mit Askaban getroffen und werde zum Mittagessen zu dir kommen. Wir können die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen besprechen und uns dann auf den Weg machen."_

Der Hirsch löst sich in einem Glitzerregen auf.

"Wer geht nach Askaban?", fragt Lucius.

"Wir alle, außer Ihnen", erwidert Ellen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Wir haben eine Verabredung mit dem Dunklen Lord."

"Bitte verstehen Sie meine Frage nicht falsch", entgegnet Lucius. "Ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch, nach Askaban zu reisen und viele meiner früheren Bekannten und das Monster, das fast meine Familie zerstört hat, zu sehen. Ich frage, weil ich ihn endgültig vernichtet sehen will, damit er niemanden mehr bedrohen kann."

"Wir sind wohl kaum ein Exekutionskommando", sagt Professor Franks eisig.

"Nein", antwortet Lucius. "Dieses Vergnügen wird anderen zuteil werden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es mir erlaubt wird, dabei zu sein, wenn es soweit ist. Wenn es dazu kommen wird, werde ich keine Reue zeigen."

Professor Franks schaut reuelos unbeeindruckt.

Lucius verbeugt sich formell und zieht einen Umschlag aus der Tasche seiner Roben. Er reicht ihn an Professor Franks.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie diese Spende als Unterstützung Ihrer Arbeit, diejenigen zu befreien, die durch andere versklavt wurden, annehmen", sagt er förmlich. "Es gibt andere Leute an anderen Orten, die eine närrische Entscheidung in ihrer Jugend getroffen haben, so wie Severus und ich. Ich hoffe, sie können befreit werden, um andere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wenn Sie es erlauben, würde ich Ihre Bemühungen gern weiterhin unterstützen."

"Sie verstehen, dass unsere Arbeit vertraulich ist, und dass wir die Existenz unserer Organisation geheim halten", sagt Professor Franks, sieht Lucius direkt in die Augen und ignoriert den Umschlag. "Es kann keine öffentlichen Anerkennungen für jeden unserer Gönner geben."

"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", erwidert Lucius kühl. "Sie werden sehen, dass dieser Bankscheck auf den Überbringer ausgestellt ist. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnung meiner Spende in meiner Buchhaltung. Noch wird es dies jemals geben. Ich habe überlegt, es anonym zu machen, nur dass eine anonyme Spende niemals eine nicht-existierende Organisation erreicht, die Sklaven von ihrem Meister befreit."

Madame Long sieht Lucius an, ihr Kopf ist neugierig zur Seite geneigt.

"Das ist für Sie, genauso wie es für uns ist?", fragt sie.

"Ich befinde mich gerade in einer Position, in der ich mein Leben neu organisieren muss", erwidert Lucius arrogant. "Es ist sehr befreiend, fähig zu sein, etwas zu unterstützen, weil es das wert ist, und nicht weil ich dazu aufgefordert wurde, es zu tun, oder es ein politischer Vorteil wäre."

"Wenn das so ist", sagt Professor Franks und sieht Lucius genau an, "würden wir uns glücklich schätzen, Ihre von Herzen kommende Spende für unsere Sache anzunehmen."

Weder Professor Franks noch Madame Long sind auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie Lucius neue Ankündigung, sich zu bessern, mit einem ziemlich zynischen Auge sehen. Es ist immer von Nutzen für Lucius, auch wenn nur der Empfänger seiner Großzügigkeit aus der Balance geworfen wird. Ich vermute, die Damen werden den Bankscheck untersuchen, um herauszufinden, ob sich irgendwelche Aufspürzauber darauf befinden.

Ich verschränke meine Arme und warte darauf, dass dieses kleine Intermezzo zu ende geht. Lucius wird verschwinden bevor Harry Potter ankommt. Das ist das Beste. Ich möchte Lucius' Halbwahrheiten nicht weiter zuhören.

Zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie Halbwahrheiten und keine unverblümten Lügen sind.

* * *

Potter kam über das Büro von Minerva gefloht. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck kann ich erkennen, dass sie ihm die Neuigkeiten eröffnet hat. Zum Glück ist Fawkes gerade hereingeflogen und trällert eines seiner beruhigendsten Lieder.

Ich glaube nicht, dass Madame Long und Professor Franks überhaupt bemerkt haben, dass unsere einheimische Berühmtheit angekommen ist. Sogar der Junge-der-überlebte kann nicht mit der verzauberten Kuppel der Großen Halle mithalten.

Mit den Händen in den Hüften starrt Madame Long verwundert nach oben auf die Wolken über ihr. Professor Franks schützt ihre Augen vor dem hellen Sonnenlicht der Nachmittagssonne. Minerva bemerkt es, und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes schiebt sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne, die übermäßige Helligkeit dämmend.

Man stellt sich vor. Natürlich erkennen beide Damen Harry Potter. Minerva muss Potter darüber informiert haben, dass Madame Long eine Orthodoxe Jüdin ist, denn er entrichtet eine Begrüßungsverbeugung, anstatt zu versuchen, Madame Longs Hand zu schütteln.

Das Licht schimmert für einen Augenblick und die Tische und Bänke in der Großen Halle verschwinden, um von einem großen runden Tisch und Stühlen ersetzt zu werden. Ein weiteres Schimmern und an jedem Platz erscheint eine Schachtel.

"Während Sie unsere Gäste in Hogwarts sind", erklärt Minerva, "werden wir unsere Mahlzeiten von einem koscheren Restaurant in London beziehen. Ich probiere gern neue Küchen aus und genieße eine Abwechslung von unserem britischen Standardessen. Bitte, seien Sie versichert, dass das Essen genauso aufbewahrt wird, wie es uns zugetragen wurde, mit Haltbarkeitszaubern, um alles frisch zu halten, und bei angemessener Temperatur. Ich glaube, das E in einem O steht für Orthodoxe Einheit als Versicherung, dass dem Kashrut gefolgt wird."

"Ich schätze die Aufmerksamkeit und Ihre Gastfreundschaft sehr", sagt Madame Long lächelnd.

Unser Essen ist ausgezeichnet. Es gibt Caesar Salat, Lachs mit einer Gurken-Dill-Soße, Reispilaw mit Gemüse und zum Abschluss Zitronensorbet.

Sogar das Besteck befindet sich in den Schachteln. Madame Long erklärt, um den Nahrungsregeln gerecht zu werden, müssen die Teller und das Besteck, bevor sie verwendet werden, in kochendes Wasser getaucht werden. Unterschiedliche Sets an Essservice und Besteck müssen für die Fleisch und Molkereiprodukte verwendet werden, und die Molkereiprodukte dürfen nicht gleichzeitig mit den Mahlzeiten, die Fleisch beinhalten, serviert werden.

Während wir unser Essen genießen, hat Fawkes unsere Gäste verzaubert, in dem er auf Minervas Stuhl sitzt und uns alle in seiner einfühlenden Art und Weise beobachtet. In unbestimmten Zeitabständen trällert er ein paar Noten und fliegt zu einem anderen Stuhl. Er hat an Limnoreias Brille gepickt, die Muster an Madame Longs Kopftuch begutachtet, und nun versucht er Jean zu überreden, ihn mit ein paar Lachsstückchen zu füttern, in dem er auf ihren Teller starrt.

Jean gibt nach, da sie ein weiches Herz für Tiere jeglicher Art hat. Schon bald hat Fawkes das meiste von ihrem Fisch gegessen. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, in dem er an ihrem Ohr knabbert und zu einer nichtbrennenden Fackel fliegt, von wo aus er das Geschehen beobachten kann.

"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Professor Dumbledore ein Geist werden würde", sagt Potter und schüttelt seinen Kopf über seinem Salat.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagt Jean und schüttelt ihren Kopf parallel zu Potter. "Ich hätte gedacht, er geht direkt nach Walhalla oder wo auch immer Zauberer am Ende hingehen. Dann würde er beginnen, Pläne zu schmieden, wie er den Teil übernehmen kann, den er mag."

"War er wirklich so ehrgeizig?", hakt Madame Long nach.

"Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Albus Dumbledore Macht liebte, aber wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre", erwidert Minerva nachdenklich. "Er konnte manipulativ sein und hatte seine eigenen Ideen darüber, wie die Welt organisiert sein müsste. Mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten, hätte er ein Dunkler Lord sein können, wenn er sich so entschieden hätte. Er war abgestoßen von den Dingen, die wahre Dunkle Lords getan haben, was ihn davon abgehalten hat, die Grenze zu überschreiten. Er hat der Versuchung, sich einzumischen, nicht widerstanden, und tendierte dazu zu glauben, dass aufgrund seiner Macht, Intelligenz und seinem Alter er am besten wüsste, was gut für jeden sei."

"Das klingt nach Gründen, warum ein Mann als Geist endet", sagt Professor Franks. "Er mag nicht gequält, gemordet oder versucht haben, die Welt zu übernehmen, aber wenn er sich in das Leben anderer eingemischt hat, muss er wahrscheinlich einiges wieder gutmachen, damit er hinüber treten kann."

"Ich denke, Sie haben recht", kommentiere ich Professor Franks. "Wenn das der Fall ist, warum sollte er sich verstecken? Warum nicht denjenigen gegenüber treten, denen er Unrecht getan hat, und sein Bedauern ausdrücken?"

"Vielleicht weil er nicht bedauert, was er getan hat?", antwortet Professor Franks mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ich atme mit einem Zischen aus. Ich sehe mich am Tisch um und meine Landsleute schauen so geschockt wie ich mich fühle.

Minerva nickt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspricht jemandes, dem gerade ein Licht aufgegangen ist.

"Sie haben wahrscheinlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Professor Franks", sagt Potter und fährt mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. "Es würde Sinn machen, dass er sich vor uns versteckt. Es liegt nicht nur daran, dass er sich schämt, ein Geist zu sein; es ist auch deswegen, weil er etwas wieder gutmachen muss, damit er übertreten kann. Wenn er denkt, dass er wirklich nichts falsch…"

"Also, wie können wir ihm helfen?", fragt Ellen mit einer Gabel voll Lachs auf halbem Weg zum Mund.

"Wir müssen ihn als erstes finden", murmelt Jean.

"Vielleicht müssen Sie akzeptieren, dass Sie ihm nicht helfen können", führt Madame Long an. "Im Hinblick auf intellektuelle Entwicklung muss jeder von uns ein paar Dinge allein herausfinden. Zu entscheiden, seine Auffassung über seine eigene Taten zu ändern, könnte eines dieser Dinge sein."

"Abgesehen davon", sagt Limnoreia, "konnte der Mann so dumm wie Bohnenstroh sein, wenn es darum ging, den Charakter von anderen Menschen genau zu beurteilen. Warum sollte er mit sich selbst einsichtiger sein?

"Albus' Befangenheit gegenüber Slytherins ist ein gutes typisches Beispiel", kommentiert Jean, die Karotte, die sie gleich aufspießen wird, inspizierend. "Er hat jede Situation mit Slytherinschülern falsch angepackt, was praktisch darin endete, dass sie in Voldemorts Lager landeten."

"Dich und mich eingeschlossen", kommentiere ich. "Als ich fast durch Sirius Black an einen Werwolf verfüttert wurde, wurde ihm nur Strafarbeit gegeben und mir wurde befohlen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Sogar nach dem deine Familie durch Todesser getötet wurde, wollte Albus dich nicht in den Orden aufnehmen, nur weil du eine Slytherin warst."

"Wenn überhaupt", sagt Potter mit angespannter Stimme, "war Albus sehr gut darin, zu leugnen, dass er selbst falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hat und hatte dagegen viel über die Entscheidungen, die andere Leute getroffen hatten, zu sagen."

"Kurz und bündig, Harry", sagt Ellen weise, als sie weiteren Tee eingießt.

"Wir müssen Albus eine goldene Gelegenheit geben, sich seinen Problemen zu stellen", sagt Jean, in trügerisch leichtem Ton. "Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass er sich in der Kammer des Schreckens aufhält, auch wenn wir dachten, dass es für Geister unmöglich ist, hinein zu gelangen. Albus hatte, nachdem sie wiederentdeckt wurde, sechs Jahre Zeit, alles heraus zu finden, was er konnte. Ich würde es ihm bei seinem Ausmaß an Fähigkeiten zutrauen, heraus zu finden, wie er hineinkommen kann."

"Mike und ich werden am 1. August wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", fährt sie fort. "Wenn du Zeit hast, Harry, würden Severus und ich gern die Kammer für ein paar Erkundungen öffnen."

"Du wirst wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten?", fragt Potter grinsend. "Das ist großartig!"

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten", gibt Jean grinsend zurück. "Ich hatte zehn Jahr Zeit, um über Veränderungen im Lehrplan nachzudenken und über ganze neue Erfahrungsanwendungen, um einen praktischen Unterricht zu gestalten. Mit den Änderungen, die Professor Prince und Bill bereits vorgenommen haben, kombiniert mit dem, was ich vorhabe, wird Hogwarts in ein paar Jahren wieder ein Programm erster Klasse für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anbieten."

"Nichts würde mich mehr erfreuen", führt Minerva ernst an. "Jetzt, da der Fluch von dem Posten genommen ist, wird es möglich sein, den Lehrplan aufzubauen, den wir immer gebraucht haben."

"Mit Voldemort inhaftiert", kommentiert Professor Franks, "besteht immer noch so viel Sorge wegen einer Bedrohung?"

"Es gibt dort draußen noch immer markierte und nicht markierte Todesser", lege ich dar. "Voldemort hat in jeder Schicht unserer Gesellschaft Sympathisanten. Geschweige denn von der Tendenz, in jedem oder jedem zweiten Jahrzehnt Dunkle Lords hervorzubringen. Hermine hat erzählt, dass in amerikanischen Zaubererschulen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht sehr umfangreich gelehrt wird, was mich überrascht."

"Das amerikanische Bildungssystem ist ein wenig anders aufgebaut als das europäische Model", sagt Professor Franks. "Zaubererkinder besuchen für gewöhnlich öffentliche oder private nichtmagische Schulen von der Vorschule bis zur sechsten Klasse. Die siebte bis zwölfte Klasse wird an Zaubererschulen verbracht. An der St. Bridgets Akademie, an der ich unterrichte, wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als Pflichtfach von der siebten bis zur zehnten Klasse gelehrt. Danach ist es optional und relativ wenig Schüler nehmen teil, außer sie sind daran interessiert, eine Karriere in der Magischen Strafverfolgung zu verfolgen."

"Ich denke, da wir keine Überfälle von Dunklen Lords hatten, seit Grindelwald es in Kanada in den 1940-igern getan hat, war es keine Priorität in der Bildung", beendet sie.

"Ihr hattet Glück, dass der Atlantische Ozean Nordamerika vor den Taten des europäischen Dunklen Lords bewahrt hat und der Pazifische Ozean von denen im Fernen Osten", kommentiert Minerva. „Wie auch immer, es ist naiv zu glauben, dass solche Dinge nicht in den Vereinigten Staaten passieren können. Magische Formen der Fortbewegung haben sich weiterentwickelt, wodurch wir jetzt transatlantische Portschlüssel haben. Ich denke, Sie hatten einfach Glück, dass keine Dunklen Lords versucht haben, auf Ihrem Kontinent Fuß zu fassen."

"Ich stimme zu, dass wir Glück haben, weil wir ein junges Land sind", sagt Professor Franks. „Den letzten wirklichen Bewerber um den Dunklen Lord-Status, den wir hatten, war George Armstrong Custer. Glücklicher Weise haben ihn die Sioux-Häuptlinge Crazy Horse und Sitting Bull in der Schlacht am Little Big Horn 1876 beseitigt und seine Machtergreifung gestoppt. Wir hatten nicht so viele Zauberer oder Hexen mit dieser Art von magischer Fähigkeit außerhalb der Indianerstämme."

"Warum ist Hermine nicht anwesend?", unterbricht Potter. „Ich dachte, sie hatte vor zu studieren, wie Dunkle Male deaktiviert werden können, und mit uns nach Askaban zu kommen, damit sie sehen kann, wie der Happy-Sleepy bei Voldemort arbeitet."

"Molly hatte andere Pläne mit ihr", erwidere ich. „Der Platz im Garten wurde für den Pavillon gesäubert. Molly hat Hermine und Miss Weasley aufgetragen, die Fläche neu zu bepflanzen, damit die Pflanzen vor der Verlobungszeremonie wieder gewachsen sind. Hermine hat entschieden, dass es im Augenblick wichtiger ist, den Frieden zuhause zu bewahren."

Jean lehnt sich vor und flüstert etwas in Potters Ohr. Er nickt und sieht zu mir.

Ich vermute, Jean hat ihm erzählt, dass, weil Lucius anwesend ist, Hermine entschieden hat, anderswo zu sein. Sein Verhalten bei den Weasleys während der Vertragsverhandlungen war, trotz des Streitduells zwischen Arthur und Lucius, weniger einschüchternd, als das beim Abendessen bei den Malfoys. Trotzdem fühlt sich Hermine noch immer nicht wohl in seiner Anwesenheit. Glücklicherweise haben wir alle Details des Vertrages ausgearbeitet und weitere Treffen sind nicht notwendig.

"Eine Verlobungszeremonie?", fragt Professor Franks, ihr Gesicht strahlt vor Neugierde.

"Unser Professor Snape und Miss Granger werden am 7. August eine Verlobungszeremonie abhalten", sagt Minerva.

"Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einen Artikel über Zauberer-Brautwerbung geschrieben", sagt Professor Franks und sieht mich an. „Ich bin besonders an der modernen Version des Werbens interessiert. Kann ich Ihnen später ein paar Fragen dazu stellen?"

Es gibt Momente, in denen ich mich wirklich frage, ob das Universum gegen mich ist. Ich wünsche wohl kaum, dass mein Privatleben öffentlich zur Diskussion gestellt wird. Auf der anderen Seite stehe ich in Professor Franks Schuld, weil sie mich von der Knechtschaft mit dem Dunklen Lord befreit hat. Das könnte eine Angelegenheit sein, wo ich einen Kompromiss eingehen sollte. Kein Zweifel, Hermine wäre bereit, die Arrangements für die Verlobungszeremonie ausführlich zu besprechen.

"Da Sie und Madame Long heute in Hogwarts übernachten werden", erwidere ich, „könnten Hermine und ich Sie vielleicht morgen Vormittag treffen."

Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich irgendwelche Fragen beantworten werde. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie Hermine und mich am Vormittag treffen könnte. Hermine ist diskret und wird nichts sagen, wodurch ich mich unwohl fühlen würde, und ich kann dem Beantworten von Fragen entgehen.

"Das wäre ausgezeichnet", sagt Professor Franks begeistert.

* * *

"Also, wo warst du heute Morgen?", schreit Limoneira, Potter ansehend.

Die Bootsreise zwischen der Küste und Askaban ist rau. Obwohl der Himmel nur ein paar Wolken zeigt und es nicht regnet, machen der starke Wind und der Klang der Wellen, die an das Boot klatschen, es schwierig, sich über die Geräusche der Nordsee hinweg zu unterhalten.

Ich habe diese Reise schon einmal gemacht. Es war, als der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal fiel und jeder mit einem Dunklen Mal direkt nach Askaban gebracht wurde, damit ihm der Prozess gemacht werden konnte. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore für mich gebürgt hatte, wurde ich dennoch dorthin verfrachtet.

Meine Reise fand statt mit meinen Händen und Füßen in magischen Handschellen. Wenn ich mich in irgendeiner Weise wiedersetzt hätte, hätten mich die Wachen einfach über Bord werfen können. Nach ein paar Tagen in der Anwesenheit von Dementoren, das weiß ich noch, habe ich mir gewünscht, ich wäre ins Wasser gesprungen und hätte mich ertränkt.

Ellens Hand ruht auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehe mich um und sehe sie an, in ihren Augen den allzu vertrauten Blick des Mitgefühls erkennend.

"Deine Sorge ist unbegründet", behaupte ich kühl.

"Ich weiß", sagt Ellen klar. "Ich bewundere dich dafür, freiwillig hierher zurück zu kehren, nachdem was du durchgemacht hast.

"Ich…", weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

"Ich weiß", sagt sie verstehend.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Insel, die am Horizont immer größer wird.

"Denkst du, dass es ihr gut gehen wird?", ruft Jean an Potter gewandt.

"Die-die-rasch-durch-hohes-Gras-gleitet, ist eine sehr entschlossene Runespoor", ruft Potter zurück. "Sie hat es durch den Entzug vom Happy-Sleepy geschafft und ist entschlossen, ein schönes Leben zu führen, nach der Definition einer Runespoor. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass wenn sie den Entzug überlebt, ich sie zurück nach Burkina Faso bringe und sie frei lasse. Sie hat es mir nicht erlaubt, einen Aufspürzauber auf sie zu legen, damit ich nach einer Woche zurückkommen kann, um festzustellen, ob es ihr gut geht."

"Das ist eine sehr willensstarke Schlange", schreit Limnoreia.

Madame Long sitzt in Richtung Vorderseite des Bootes. Sie starrt auf die Insel vor uns. Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber. Sie sieht blass aus.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Madame Long?", frage ich. "Wenn Sie seekrank sind, habe ich Tränke zur Hand, die helfen werden."

Madame Longs Augen schauen kurz in meine Richtung und schießen dann zurück zur Insel.

"Dort gibt es Dementoren", sagt sie und klingt weit weg.

"Nicht mehr", erkläre ich. "Es gab Dementoren in Askaban, bevor sie sich vor ein paar Jahren mit Voldemort verbündeten und verschwanden."

"Es gibt auf der Insel noch immer Dementoren", beharrt sie. "Ich kann sie fühlen."

Ich drehe mich um und rufe nach Potter. Er unterbricht sein Gespräch mit Limnoreia und Jean und gesellt sich zu uns an den Bug.

"Wussten Sie, dass auf Askaban Dementoren sind?", frage ich.

Potter sieht mich überrascht an.

"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragt er.

"Wusste ich nicht", antworte ich. "Madame Long kann sie fühlen."

Potter sieht zu Madame Long hinunter.

"Warum behaltet ihr so etwas hier, außer ihr wollt die Gefangenen quälen?", fragt Madame Long.

"Wir halten sie nicht auf Askaban", sagt Potter. "Sie kommen von selbst zurück und belagern den Ort, bis die Wachen sie verscheuchen. Unglücklicherweise gibt es nicht genügend Wachen, die einen guten Patronus zaubern können."

"Potter", hisse ich, "hat niemand daran gedacht, dass Voldemort in Askaban ist und die Dementoren seine Verbündeten sind?"

"Wir sind nicht komplett verblödet, Professor", hisst Potter direkt zu mir zurück. "Natürlich wissen wir das. Voldemort ist erst seit ein paar Wochen hier. Die Dementoren sind nicht die ganze Zeit anwesend. Es sind nur zwei oder drei, die immer mal wieder auftauchen. Laut den Wachen verhält sich Voldemort nicht anders, wenn die Dementoren um Askaban herumfliegen. Die Dementoren haben nicht versucht, hinein zu gelangen. Wir wissen nicht, was sie tun oder warum sie es tun."

"Ein Experte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung sagt, die Dementoren könnten hierher kommen, um sich zu paaren", sagt Potter geheimnisvoll. "Er denkt, dass diejenigen, die hier geboren wurden, zurück kommen, um zu brüten."

"Euer sogenannter Experte muss sein Dementorenwissen etwas genauer studieren", sagt Madame Long. "Dementoren werden nicht wirklich geboren, noch legen sie Eier. Dementoren haben nicht einmal ein Geschlecht."

"Wirklich?", frage ich fasziniert. "Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Meine Kultur gibt es länger als Ihre", sagt Madame Long seufzend. "Unser Wissen ist älter als Ihres."

"Erzählen Sie", beharre ich.

"Wenn Dementoren bereit zur Fortpflanzung sind", erklärt sie, "paaren sie sich. Das Paar muss genügend Seelen und Emotionen konsumiert haben, um eine gewisse Zeit ohne Zufuhr auszukommen. Sie vereinen sich an der Brust und tauschen DNA. Am Punkt der Vereinigung formt sich ein Ansatz. Das verbundene Paar bleibt zusammen, bis der Ansatz sich zu einer kleineren Version der Eltern entwickelt. Wenn es fähig ist, allein zu überleben, verlässt der Ansatz seine Eltern und wird ein vollentwickelter Dementor. Der Prozess wurde nicht von Anfang bis Ende beobachtet, somit weiß man nicht, wie lange es benötigt."

"Also, wenn die Demenotren nach Askaban kommen, um sich zu vereinen", sagt Potter und zerzaust mit seinen Fingern sein Haar, "sind sie aneinander gebunden. Somit haben die Wachen keine Dementoren gesehen, die zurückgekommen sind, um zu brüten."

"Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht", sagt Madame Long trocken.

"Sind die Dementoren bereits zurückgekehrt, _bevor_ der Dunkle Lord inhaftiert wurde, Potter?", frage ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagt er verwirrt. „Wir müssen die Wachen fragen."

"Das ist äußerst beunruhigend", sagt Madame Long.

„Stimmt", sagt Potter.

* * *

Wir schauen in einen Raum innerhalb eines Raumes. Jean sagte, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung den Raum, den wir in Chesters Keller errichtet hatten, bis ins kleinste Detail kopiert hat. Ich glaube, die tote Fliege in der Ecke ist ein Duplikat derselben toten Fliege in der Ecke wie bei Chester.

"Wir sind bestimmt eine merkwürdig aussehende Gruppe", sagt Professor Franks und sieht uns alle der Reihe nach mit unseren verspiegelten Sonnenbrillen an. „Auch wenn ich die Notwendigkeit verstehe."

"Wir lassen uns auf kein Risiko mit Voldemort ein", sagt Wächter Hensley. „Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik, wollen wir nicht riskieren, dass er sich jemanden zunutze macht. Wir wissen nicht, ob der Happy-Sleepy-Trank es ihm nicht mehr ermöglicht."

"Ein Grund, warum wir hier sind, ist einen besseren Sinn dafür zu bekommen, was genau der Happy-Sleepy ihm nicht mehr ermöglicht", sagt Ellen, "und gleichzeitig herauszufinden, was er noch tun kann."

"Weshalb Jean und ich mit auf diese kleine Reise gegangen sind", kommentiert Limnoreia. „Wir müssen zusätzliche Verteidigungen lernen, wenn diese große, blasse und schlangenähnliche Gestalt jegliche Art von Magie in seiner momentanen Verfassung vornehmen kann."

Askabans Heiler und ich stehen direkt vor dem Fenster zu Voldemorts Zelle. Mein früherer Meister liegt auf dem Bett auf der Seite, das Gesicht von uns weggedreht.

"Es sind nicht weniger als zwei Paar Augen, die ihn jederzeit beobachten", sagt Heiler Mittleton. „Er kann sich nicht mal einen runter holen, ohne dass ihn jemand beobachtet, nicht dass er schon irgendein Interesse daran gezeigt hätte."

"Hat er versucht, sich umzubringen?", fragt Madame Long direkt.

"Ja", erwidert Mittleton, errötend, weil sie von dem Gespräch, von dem er dachte, das es unter zwei Männern stattfindet, mitbekommen hat. „Er weigert sich zu essen, weshalb wir Vitamintränke in seinen Magen zaubern. Er hat versucht, seinen Kopf in den Zelleneimer zu stecken, der so verzaubert ist, dass er die Inhalte verschwinden lässt. Wir haben sichergestellt, dass er alles erkennt, was nicht Urin, Fäkalien oder Erbrochenes ist und es intakt lässt."

"Die gesamte Zelle und alles, was sich darin befindet, sind so gestaltet worden, dass sie Suizid vorbeugen", kommentiert Wächter Hensley. „Riddle hat versucht, seine Decke aufzutrennen. Ich vermute, er wollte etwas haben, um sich zu erhängen oder selbst zu strangulieren. Alle Stoffe in der Zelle und in seiner Kleidung sind magisch so gestaltet, dass sie das verhindern. Er hat mehrmals versucht, seinen Kopf gegen den Steinfußboden zu schlagen, auf den Abfederungszauber gelegt wurden."

"Er versucht, seine Hülle zu töten, damit er in seiner Kernform entkommen kann", sagt Madame Long nickend.

"Wir haben schon sehr lange Erfahrung mit selbstmordgefährdeten Gefangenen und wissen, wie wir es verhindern", sagt der Heiler. „Das Risiko ist sehr gering, dass er eine Möglichkeit finden wird, sich irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen. Das größere Risiko besteht darin, dass er eine Möglichkeit findet, sich durch seine medizinische Verfassung umbringen zu lassen."

"Wir haben drei bis fünf Jahre", sagt Ellen, sich zu uns gesellend. „Das ist meine Einschätzung, basierend auf dem, was wir wissen. Solange können wir die Hülle des Lord Voldemort am Leben erhalten. Wenn Lord Voldemort stirbt, entkommt Tom Riddle."

Wir treten zur Seite, damit Professor Franks und Madame Long durch das Fenster schauen können.

"Also, das ist der Grund für all das viele Leiden", murmelt Professor Franks.

Voldemort wählt diesen Moment, um sich aufzusetzen. Er schwingt seine Beine und setzt seine bestrumpften Füße auf den Steinfußboden. Langsam hebt Voldemort seinen Kopf und öffnet seine roten Augen. Er starrt direkt zu Madame Long.

"Ich kann das Böse in diesem Mann von hier aus fühlen", sagt Madame Long kühl. Sie wird nicht blass und wendet sich nicht von Voldemorts fixiertem Blick ab.

"Auch wenn er keine Magie anwenden kann, so hat er noch immer Magie", sagt Ellen. „Deshalb tragen wir die verspiegelten Sonnenbrillen, damit er unseren Geist nicht durch unsere Augen erreichen kann."

"Wir werden ihm eine höhere, als die momentane Dosis des Happy-Sleepy geben", sagt Heiler Mittleton. „Er wird einschlafen und dann werden wir den Happy-Sleepy aus der Luft in der Zelle herausfiltern. Wir sollten 25 Minuten für Ihre Analysen zur Verfügung haben. Dann müssen wir die Zelle verlassen und ihm eine normale Dosis des Happy-Sleepy verabreichen."

„Hört er, was sie sagen?", fragt Professor Franks und nickt in Richtung Voldemort.

"Nein", sagt Heiler Mittleton. "Er kann uns nur hören, wenn wir die schalldämpfenden Zauber vom Fenster wegnehmen. Ich habe niemals davon gehört, dass er von den Lippen lesen kann."

"Soweit ich weiß", erwidere ich, meine Augen wieder auf Voldemort gerichtet, "besitzt er diese Fähigkeit nicht."

Voldemort dreht seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. Er lächelt. Es ist die Art von Lächeln, das ich auf seinem Gesicht gesehen habe, wenn er sich darauf vorbereitet hat, ein Opfer zu quälen.

Ich ändere meinen Gesichtsausdruck in keinster Weise. Wir haben die Kontrolle, im Augenblick.

* * *

Die nächsten Minuten vergehen damit, dass Voldemort ins Traumland geschickt wird und die Banne um die Zelle erneuert werden.

Vier weitere Wachen betreten den Raum, damit sind es sechs Askabanwachen. Der Wächter und der Heiler sind anwesend. Das Kontingent des Ordens besteht aus mir, Potter, Jean, Limnoreia und Ellen. Madame Long und Professor Franks sind hier, um Voldemorts magische Verfassung zu prüfen und um herauszufinden, ob sie uns irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte geben können, was Tom Riddles inneren Kern am Leben erhält.

Der Raum, der Voldemorts Zelle umgibt, ist überfüllt. Die Zelle wird es noch mehr sein.

Heiler Mittleton nimmt Lesungen von der Zelle vor, die ich nochmals überprüfe. Niemand von uns wünscht, versehentlich vom Happy-Sleepy abhängig zu werden.

"Der Happy-Sleepy-Trank ist aus der Luft in der Zelle entfernt worden", sagt er. „Voldemort ist ruhig gestellt und sein Gehirn zeigt delta-förmige Wellen, was indiziert, dass er tief schläft. Es sollte für uns sicher sein, die Zelle zu betreten."

"Wird eine Körperklammer Ihre Untersuchung in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen?", frage ich.

"Sollte es nicht", sagt Professor Franks. „Eine Körperklammer ist größtenteils Magie von außen, und wir können sie während unserer Analyse herausfiltern." Sie sieht Madame Long an. „Bist du bereit, Judith?"

"Ja, Julia", entgegnet Madame Long und zieht ihr Kopftuch zurecht. „Meine gesamten mentalen Schutzvorkehrungen sind aktiviert."

"Dann lassen Sie uns fortfahren", sagt Professor Franks zu den Wachen.

Eine große Uhr außerhalb der Zelle wird uns anzeigen, wie viel Zeit wir haben, bevor der beruhigende Effekt der hohen Dosis des Happy-Sleepy nachlässt.

Der Wächter und der Heiler gehen zuerst hinein, führen Messungen im gesamten Raum durch. Der Heiler legt Voldemorts schlaffen Körper auf der Pritsche neu hin. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab spricht Heiler Mittleton eine leichte Körperklammer und Voldemorts Glieder strecken sich gerade.

Potter und zwei der Wachen gehen in die Zelle hinein und positionieren sich mit Zauberstäben direkt auf Voldemort gerichtet. Sie haben Anweisung, ihn zu betäuben, sobald sie sehen, dass er auch nur eine Zehe bewegt.

Madame Long, Professor Franks und Ellen gehen hinein und ich bilde die Nachhut. Jean und Limnoreia werden durch das Fenster zusehen, zusammen mit den restlichen Wachen. Wenn etwas schief geht, kann die Zelle mit Schlaftrank geflutet werden. Wir können ohnmächtig aus der Zelle geholt werden, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass Voldemort entkommt.

Die drei Frauen sprechen mit einander, während Ellen und Professor Franks anfangen, Messungen von Voldemorts ausgestrecktem Körper zu nehmen.

Wie viele Male habe ich vor den Füßen dieses Monsters gekniet? Ich habe den Saum seiner Roben geküsst, seinen Ring, und bei einer Gelegenheit küsste ich seine Schuhe. Wenn Madame Long und Professor Franks heute Vormittag erfolgreich waren, bin ich nicht länger an diese Dunkle Kreatur gebunden. Ich erlaube mir einen Moment des Hochgefühls, dass ich vielleicht die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen kann.

Das Bild eines Wellenmusters auf einem Gitternetz erscheint über Voldemorts Körper.

"Das sind Voldemorts Gehirnströme", erklärt Ellen. „Wenn er sich aus dem Delta in eine der leichteren Schlafphasen bewegt, werden wir es wissen." Sie weist mit ihrem Zauberstab zu einem Punkt am Fenster und das Raster bewegt sich dorthin, wo es jeder leicht sehen kann.

Madame Long hat ihren Platz am Kopf des schmalen Bettes eingenommen. Sie hält ihre Hände über Voldemorts Kopf. Wenn ich durch ihre verspiegelte Brille schauen könnte, würde ich sicherlich ihre Augen geschlossen sehen. Sie atmet tief ein.

Ellen tritt zur Seite und Professor Franks bewegt ihren Zauberstab über Voldemorts Oberkörper. Ein Glühen von gelbem Licht erscheint über ihm.

"Fang an und starte die Diktierfeder", sagt Professor Franks.

Die Geräusche-Abdämpf-Zauber wurden durch Geräusche-Verstärkungs-Zauber ersetzt. Jean weist die zwei Diktierfedern im äußeren Raum an, alles aufzunehmen, was gesagt wird.

Professor Franks' Zauberstab bewegt sich schnell, als sie die Zaubersprüche aufsagt, die ihre Magie tiefer und tiefer in Tom Riddle hineinbringen.

"Es gibt Anzeichen von Einhornblut", spreche ich zur Diktierfeder. „Die Messungen beginnen bei sechs Prozent und fallen auf zwei. Er muss es seit Jahren benutzen."

"Schlangengifte sind klar zu erkennen", sagt Ellen, die Zeichen über Voldemorts Körper begutachtend. „Ist das Nunduklaue?", fragt sie, auf etwas zeigend.

"Die Messungen verändern sich so schnell, wir werden ein Denkarium verwenden müssen, um sie genau zu erfassen", schlage ich leise vor.

"Einverstanden", sagt Heiler Mittleton.

Ich kann es nicht abwarten, eine verschiedenartige Regressionsanalyse bei diesen Daten durchzuführen. Ich werde Statistikanalysen der Muggel verwenden, um die Arten von Magie und Tränken zu identifizieren, die Tom Riddle am Leben halten.

Professor Franks hält in ihren magischen Analysen inne.

"Wie geht es dir, Judith?", fragt sie.

"Alles in Ordnung", erwidert Madame Long. „Alles ist stabil."

"Sollen wir auf das nächste Level übergehen?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Ich bin bereit", sagt Madame Long.

Professor Franks spricht die Zauber so schnell, dass ich kaum folgen kann. Zahlen, Zeichen und Runen erscheinen über Voldemorts Körper.

"Es gibt Anzeichen von Dunkler Magie, wahrscheinlich Tränke und Zauber, die verwendet wurden, um den Zerfall und die Veränderung der Zelle zu verlangsamen", sagt Ellen und zeigt auf die Indikatoren.

"Er würde niemals Krebs bekommen, wenn er diese Zaubersprüche verwendet", flüstert Heiler Mittleton.

"Stimmt", entgegne ich. "Solange er weiterhin das Einhornblut zu sich nimmt…"

Eine Minute später ist das zweite Stadium der Analyse durchgeführt.

"Bereit für Level drei?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Ich bemerke nichts ungewöhnliches", sagt Madame Long sanft. „Wir können fortfahren."

Professor Franks' schnelle Zauberstabbewegungen und Zauberspruchaufsagungen beginnen erneut.

"Dieses Level sollte uns mehr über den Kern sagen können", sagt Ellen.

"Lebenskraft von einer Auswahl an magischen Kreaturen wurde verwendet, um zu erreichen, was auch immer er getan hat, als er seine innere Struktur stabilisierte", merke ich an, auf die Symbole blickend, die über Voldemorts Körper erscheinen.

"Was zeigen die Hirnströme an?", fragt Madame Long.

"Er befindet sich weiterhin fest in Delta", antwortet Ellen. „Bist du auf etwas gestoßen?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwidert Madame Long. „Seine Verteidigungen sind bei diesem Level stärker, aber ich würde das bei einer bewusstlosen Person sogar erwarten. Es ist fast eine Disharmonie."

"Sollen wir aufhören?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Nein", weist Madame Long kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich möchte das gern weiter erkunden."

Ich sehe zur Uhr.

"Wir haben noch vierzehn Minuten", verkünde ich.

Professor Franks macht sich wieder an die Arbeit.

In den nächsten sechs Minuten sehen wir Zeichen dafür, dass Voldemort mindestens sechs menschliche Opfer für die Erschaffung seines Kerns verwendet hat.

"Noch acht Minuten", sagt Potter.

"Denkst du, wir können noch ein weiteres Level schaffen?", fragt Madame Long.

"Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen", erwidert Professor Franks. „Wie müde bist du?"

"Es geht", sagt Madame Long und strafft ihre Schultern. „Es sind drei oder vielleicht sogar vier weitere Level. Wir müssen wiederkommen und versuchen, zu den anderen vorzudringen, nachdem wir das, was wir gefunden haben, analysiert haben."

"Wir werden wissen, was die Barrieren der höheren Level sind, wodurch wir nächstes Mal schneller vorgehen können", sagt Professor Franks und klingt zuversichtlich.

Madame Long setzt ihre verspiegelte Sonnenbrille wieder auf, reibt ihre Hände aneinander, um sie für die Energien von Voldemorts Körper zu sensibilisieren. Sie hält ihre Hände über sein Gesicht.

Professor Franks beginnt erneut. Die glühenden Zeichen über Voldemorts Körper werden immer alarmierender.

"Wie viele Menschen hat er nur getötet, um sich unsterblich zu machen?", fragt Heiler Mittleton geschockt. „Es gibt mindestens ein Dutzend mehr, darunter Kinder."

"Wir schauen vielleicht gerade auf den schlimmsten Serienkiller aller Zeiten", sagt Jean, ihre Stimme ertönt aus dem anderen Raum.

"Das ist das Schrecklichste, was ich jemals gesehen habe", ergänzt Limnoreia, ihre Augen sind vor Schock geweitet.

Wie wurde ich von dieser unwürdigen Kreatur nur angezogen? Wie viele seiner Opfer hat er für seine Dienste gewonnen, bevor er ihr Leben auslöschte? Wie viele wurden zu Tode gequält, damit er seine perverse Version der Unsterblichkeit erhalten konnte?

"Professor Franks", sagt Ellen alarmiert. „Ich habe gerade eine kurzzeitige Änderung im Raster der Gehirnströme gesehen. Es ist für einen Moment zu Alpha gewechselt."

"Wir sollten mit unserem Rückzug beginnen", sagt Professor Franks ruhig. „Wie geht es dir, Judith?"

Madame Long antwortet nicht.

"Judith!", sagt Professor Franks mit Nachdruck.

Madame Longs Hände zittern.

"Unterbrechen Sie den Kontakt", dränge ich sie.

Professor Franks' Zauberstab bewegt sich rasend schnell und sie spricht Zauber auf Zauber, um den Kontakt zu brechen.

Ellen greift hoch und hält ihren Zauberstab über Madame Longs Kopf.

"Wir müssen ihr Energie geben, um sie dabei zu unterstützen, sich los zu reißen", ruft Ellen.

Potter und die Wachen gehen zur Seite, ihre Zauberstäbe sind weiter auf Voldemort gerichtet. Limnoreia und Jean öffnen die Tür, damit sie in die Zelle kommen können.

"Wache", sagt Heiler Mittleton in eindringlichem Ton, "Sie müssen aus der Zelle hinausgehen und alles vorbereiten, um den Raum mit dem Schlaftrank zu fluten, wenn wir das hier nicht bald gelöst haben."

Die Wachen sehen aus, als würden sie gleich in Panik ausbrechen.

Ellen und Professor Franks sprechen Zauber so schnell sie können.

"Potter, achten Sie auf alles, was Sie von Voldemort erhalten", rufe ich ihm über die Pritsche zu.

"Mache ich, Sir", ruft er zurück. "Wir sind auf alles vorbereitet."

Heiler Mittleton, Limnoreia, Jean und ich nehmen uns an den Händen und formieren einen Kreis, schließen Ellen und Madame Long in der Mitte ein. Jeans Hand fasst meine über Madame Longs Händen. Wir wagen es nicht, unsere Hände zwischen ihren Händen und Voldemorts Kopf zu legen, bis sie fähig ist, die Verbindung zu kappen.

"Seid Ihr alle bereit?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Ja", ruft Jean.

Professor Franks beginnt leise zu sprechen.

_Fühlt die Energie eures Herzens und eurer Seele. Es ist die Macht des Lichts, die in uns allen ruht._

_Über eurem Kopf formt sich ein weiteres Licht. In diesem Licht liegt all die Liebe, die unser Schöpfer für jeden von uns bereit hält. Sie wird uns frei gegeben, mit all der Liebe von Eltern für ein geliebtes Kind._

_Ich kenne die Farbe des Lichts nicht, aber ihr._

_Wenn ihr es dem Licht gestattet, durch die Krone eures Kopfes zu fließen, wird es jegliche Fürsorge, jegliche Liebe und all das Gute bringen, das unser Schöpfer für uns vorsieht._

_Lasst es zu, dass es in euren Geist, durch euren Nacken und eure Schultern fließt, und fühlt, wie es sich in eurem Körper ausbreitet._

_Gestattet es, das Licht zu teilen. Teilt es mit der wundervollen Energie der Liebe und des Heilens, in dem ihr es durch eure linke Hand in die rechte Hand der Person neben euch sendet._

_Während ihr fühlt, wie die Energie aus eurer linken Hand fließt, fühlt ihr gleichzeitig Energie in eure rechte Hand fließen._

_Diese Energie ist frei gegeben und bestimmt für das größte und höchste Gut, das jeder von uns erreichen kann._

_Fühlt, wie die Energie hineinfließt, und gebt mit Segen eure Energie dazu. __Gebt sie weiter an die Person neben euch._

_Jeder von euch wird die Energie fühlen, die durch euch in einem niemals endenden Kreis fließt._

_Jeder gibt etwas zu dieser Energie dazu, freiwillig. Jedes Stückchen Energie, das ihr gebt, wird dreifach ersetzt durch die Energie, die in euch fließt, vom Licht der Liebe, das von unserem Schöpfer zu euch kommt._

_Könnt ihr fühlen, wie die Energie wächst? Könnt ihr fühlen, wie sie wie ein Wirbelwind der Hoffnung fließt? __Einen Tornado mit all dem, was gut ist?_

_Es gibt jemanden in unserer Mitte, der in großer Not ist. Es ist für Judith Long und für ihr größtes und höchstes Gut, der wir diese Energie geben. Mit dem Ziel von Heilung und im Namen der Freundschaft…_

_GEBT DIE ENERGIE AN JUDITH, JETZT!_

Da ist ein Ausbruch an Licht, so hell wie die Sonne, als die Energie aus uns herausströmt.

Das Licht umgibt Madame Long.

Es umschließt sie in einem goldenen Glühen, wirbelt um sie herum.

Schneller und schneller. Es wirbelt um sie herum, bis sie nur noch verschwommen im Mittelpunkt des Lichts steht.

Mit einem Klang, der sich anhört wie ein Mittelding aus Zischen und dem Klingen von Glocken, wird das Licht in ihre Haut absorbiert.

Für einen Augenblick glüht sie mit diesem goldenen Licht auf.

Ihre verspiegelte Sonnenbrille fällt zu Boden.

Madame Longs Hände fallen zur Seite und sie bricht zusammen. Ellen fängt sie auf, mit Unterstützung von Limnoreia.

Voldemorts rote Augen öffnen sich und er schreit.

Wir alle fallen erschöpft auf den Boden.

* * *

Voldemort ist noch immer bewusstlos durch die Wirkung des gasförmigen Schlaftrankes. Heiler Mittleton nimmt Messungen vor, während er durch das Fenster in die Zelle sieht. Wie es scheint, ist die Hülle von Voldemort unverändert.

Vier Wachen stehen vor der Zelle, Zauberstäbe bereit. In der Luft in der verschlossenen und mit Bannen belegten Zelle befindet sich Happy-Sleepy.

Ich habe eben Limnoreia und Jean das Gegenmittel zum Schlaftrank gegeben. Sie sitzen benommen auf dem Boden, lehnen mit ihrem Rücken an der Zellenwand. Das Gegenmittel benötigt ein paar Minuten, um zu wirken und sie zu ihrer normalen Wachsamkeit zurück zu holen.

Ellen kümmert sich um Madame Long, die sich nach vorne gebeugt hat wegen Übelkeit. Potter hat eine Ärztetasche aus dem Askabankrankenbereich besorgt. Die Tränke, die ich gegen Seekrankheit mitgebracht habe, wirken nicht bei Übelkeit, die aufgrund starker Aussetzung von Dunkler Magie hervorgerufen wurde. Ich wühle mich durch die Tasche mit Anti-Übelkeitstränken. Ich ziehe den heraus, um den Ellen geben hat.

Professor Franks kniet neben Madame Long, hält ihre Schultern.

"Bevor Sie es Judith geben können, müssen Sie beachten, dass es ein paar Tränke gibt, die sie nicht einnehmen kann", sagt Professor Franks. „Gibt es welche, in denen ganze Insekten verwendet wurden?"

"Lebende, ganze Flobberwürmer sind notwendig", antworte ich.

"Es ist gegen Judiths Glauben, irgendetwas einzunehmen, das Zutaten beinhaltet, die leben, wenn sie in den Kessel geworfen werden."

Ich sehe in die Tasche, finde, was ich suche und ziehe ein weiteres Fläschchen heraus.

"Dieser ist rein pflanzlicher Natur", erkläre ich.

"Das sollte in Ordnung sein", sagt Professor Franks.

"Madame Long", sagt Ellen, in ihrem professionellsten Ton. „Ich werde dies hier direkt in ihren Magen zaubern."

Madame Long nickt, schwach.

Ellen spricht den Zauber und der Inhalt der Flasche verschwindet.

Wächter Hensley gibt zwei Wachen Anweisungen, die aus dem Raum stürmen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir die Anti-Apparationsbanne nicht senken können", sagt Wächter Hensley. „Ich kann es nicht tun, sogar wenn der Zaubereiminister es anweist."

"Ich weiß", sagt Ellen. "Wir müssen wieder das Boot für den Rückweg nehmen. Ein Portschlüssel wäre zu stark für Madame Long."

Madame Long öffnet ihre Augen. Mit der Hilfe von Ellen und Professor Franks setzt sie sich auf.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich im Augenblick mit den Wellen und dem Boot klar komme", sagt sie und schaut blass aus mit einem Hauch von Grün.

"Wenn es notwendig ist", sagt Ellen, "kann ich Sie während der Reise in den Schlaf zaubern."

"Können Sie uns erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Er hat versucht, mich in Besitz zu nehmen", sagt Madame Long, und sieht aus, als ob ihr gleich wieder schlecht würde. „Er wäre erfolgreich gewesen, wenn ihr alle mir nicht die Macht gegeben hättet, ihn zurück zu drängen und die Verbindung zu unterbrechen."

"Es tut mir sehr leid", sagt Professor Franks und schaut schrecklich bekümmert. „Wir wussten, dass er zuvor schon Menschen besessen hat, aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass jemand fähig ist, das zu tun, während er bewusstlos ist."

Sie schlingt ihre Arme um Madame Long und zieht sie in eine beruhigende Umarmung.

"Julia, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass dieses Biest zu unmöglichen Dingen fähig ist", sagt Madame Long, und lehnt ihren Kopf an Professor Franks Schulter. „Da ist noch mehr", ergänzt sie.

"Was noch?", fragt Professor Franks.

"Was auch immer er ist", sagt sie zitternd, „ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er ist. Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendetwas lebendes so vollständig verdorben mit Bösem sein kann. Es übersteigt alles, was ich bisher gefühlt habe. Inferi sind nichts dagegen."

Dementoren sind im Vergleich dazu Engel des Lichts.

"Es hat mich fast aufgesogen", sagt Madame Long, atmet tief ein und beruhigt sich selbst. „Ihr hättet beinahe einen Dunklen Lord vor euch gehabt, der auf koscheres Essen besteht und darauf, dass die Todesser den Sabbath respektieren."

"Das könnte den normalen Dunkle-Lord-Effekt vermiesen", nuschelt Professor Franks beruhigend.

"Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke", sagt Madame Long, schüttelt ihren Kopf vor Erschöpfung. „So stark wie er gewesen ist, wäre von mir nichts übrig geblieben, um auf etwas bestehen zu können."

Ellen und ich sehen uns geschockt an.

"Severus, mit was haben wir es zu tun?", fragt sie. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen mit all den Kontrollen und Schutzvorkehrungen, die wir getroffen hatten."

"Selbst als Voldemort Professor Quirrell besessen hat", entgegne ich, "hat Quirrell die meiste Zeit seine eigene Persönlichkeit behalten und seinen eigenen Körper kontrolliert."

Ellens Stimme wird zu einem Flüstern.

"Wir haben so viele Morde und Opfer in diesen Messungen gefunden", sagt sie. „Sie waren direkt an Riddles magische Kondition geknüpft. Was ist er, dass er das braucht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Bei all den Dingen, die ich gesehen und getan habe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich jemals so geschockt war. Geschockt und voller Angst.

tbc


	113. Kapitel 113

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen,_

_heute findet die Übergabe der Orden statt._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_**113. Kapitel:**_

**20. Juli 1999  
Hermine**

Madame Pince sucht ein weiteres Buch heraus und gibt es mir. Ich lege es auf den Stapel und lasse die sieben ausgewählten Bücher zum Besprechungsstisch, den Minerva in die Mitte der Bibliothek gezaubert hat, schweben.

Im Raum ist es still, abgesehen vom Klang der Seiten, die umgeblättert werden, und dem Kratzen von Federkielen auf Pergament, wenn die Leser sich Notizen machen.

Ich sollte heute Morgen nach Hogwarts kommen, damit Professor Franks Severus und mich über unsere Verlobung befragen kann. Die gestrigen Ereignisse haben alles verändert. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, in was Tom Riddle sich verwandelt hat. Es gibt keine Erklärung, wie er die Art von Macht erlangen konnte, die es ihm ermöglichen würde zu versuchen, von Madame Long Besitz zu ergreifen, während er bewusstlos ist. Wie können wir etwas töten, das so etwas tun kann?

Ich sehe mich im Raum um und erblicke ein Dreamteam an Forschern. Severus ist hier, durch ein Buch über Magie, die Menschopfer benötigt, blätternd. Jean sitzt bei Professor Franks, zeigt ihr eine Passage aus einem Buch über Dunkle Rituale. Professor Franks hat ihr Buch über Dunkle Verträge beiseite gelegt, um zu lesen, was Jean ihr gerade gezeigt hat. Minerva sieht aus, als wäre ihr schlecht, während sie ein Buch über die Anwendung von Folter für die Verstärkung magischer Energie liest. Bill macht Notizen aus einer Analyse über Kindsopfer.

Es gibt Augenblicke, in denen ich die Dinge nicht fassen kann, die die Zaubererwelt als erforschenswert erachtet hat, gefolgt von dem Schreiben eines Buches darüber. Dann wiederum habe ich von Muggel-Webseiten gehört, auf denen man die Anweisungen für den Bau einer Nuklearbombe erhalten kann. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so verschieden.

Madame Long lächelt mich an, als sie ein weiteres Buch vom Stapel auf der Mitte des Tisches nimmt. Nachdem sie ihre Lesebrille zurechtgerückt hat, liest sie den Titel auf dem Einband und öffnet es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis. Sie schreibt Seitenzahlen auf ihr Pergament, blättert die Seiten um und beginnt über die Anwendung von mentalen Disziplinen in der Besessenheit zu lesen.

Limnoreia ist zum Koordinator der Nachforschung geworden. Wenn ein Mitglied des Teams etwas Signifikantes beim Lesen findet, kopiert Limnoreia magisch die relevanten Seiten und legt sie in ein enormes Ringbuch. Sie macht ihr eigenes Inhaltsverzeichnis und fügt jedes Kapitel oder jede Seite mit der Überschrift und mit der Quelle hinzu. Dazwischen liest sie ein Buch über Dunkle Zaubersprüche, die verwendet werden, um Dämonen zu rufen.

Hinter ihr steht eine dieser großen Flipcharts auf Rollen. Die Liste von Themen, die wir erforschen, beinhaltet: Menschliche Opfer, die Verwendung von Kindern in der dunklen Magie, Besessenheit, Dunkle Kreaturen, Rituelle Folter, Rituelle Bindungen, Magische Entstehung im Mittleren Osten, Legilimentik und Altersverlängerungen.

Wir haben den heutigen Tag damit begonnen, darüber zu diskutieren, was gestern mit Madame Long auf Askaban passiert ist. Ellen war mit anwesend. Wir haben Zeit im Denkarium verbracht, um ihre Erinnerungen zur Analyse von Tom Riddles magischem Stadium zu betrachten. Eine meiner Aufgaben war es, Notizen zu den Symbolen zu machen, die über Riddles Körper erschienen sind, als Professor Franks die Analyse durchgeführt hat.

Mit Severus, Bill, Jean, Limnoreia und mir konnten wir alles schriftlich festhalten. Ellen hat Kopien für ihre eigene Analyse mitgenommen und um es mit dem Heiler von Askaban durchzugehen. Professor Franks und Madame Long haben jede ihre eigene Kopie.

Die Analyse war eines der faszinierendsten Dinge, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Professor Franks hat mir erzählt, dass sie einen Meister in Zauberkunst hat. Aber das trifft es nicht einmal annähernd. Bill und Professor Flitwick haben beide einen Meister in Zauberkunst und keiner von ihnen kann mit der Geschwindigkeit und Präzision von Professor Franks zaubern. Sie hat die Notwendigkeit für diese Geschwindigkeit untermauert, um die Magie im Objekt davon abzuhalten, sich zu trennen oder zurückzuschlagen.

Sie haben fortgeschrittene Magie in der Analyse verwendet. Ich habe Notizen über die Zaubersprüche gemacht, die Professor Franks verwendet hat, und beabsichtige, sie nachzulesen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekomme. Ich vermisse den Zugang zu meinem Computer und dem amerikanischen Wizards-On-Line.

Ich habe von Gruppen von Zauberern und Hexen gehört, die ihre magische Energie kombinieren können, um sie an eine andere Person zu senden. Es ist schwierig zu bewerkstelligen und nur hoch qualifizierte Zauberer mit einer überwältigenden magischen Kontrolle können es tun. Mehr als ein Zirkel an Zauberern ist in Rauch aufgegangen, als sie in dem Prozess versagten.

Während Severus, Jean und Limnoreia sich kennen und einander vertrauen, war es ein Risiko, Heiler Mittleton in den Zirkel mit aufzunehmen. Wenn er versucht hätte, ein wenig der Energie zurückzuhalten oder sie falsch platziert hätte, hätte er alle töten können, auch Ellen und Madame Long, die im Zentrum des Kreises waren.

Es war großartig zuzusehen. Severus sagt, dass die Technik einen Kontrolleur erfordert, der die Gruppe durch die mentalen Stufen leitet, die notwendig sind, um die Energie zu bündeln. Es schien mir, als wüsste Professor Franks genau, was sie tat. Als der Kreis begann, die Energie zu bündeln, konnte ich goldene Funken um sie herum entstehen sehen. Sie begannen zu wirbeln und flogen im Uhrzeigersinn schneller und schneller bis Professor Franks ihnen sagte, die Energie zu Madame Long zu schicken.

Das gesamte goldene Licht drang in sie und sie sagt, dass es ihr die Stärke gegeben hat, Voldemort aus ihrem Kopf zurückzudrängen, bevor er ihren Körper übernehmen konnte.

Ich habe gefragt, warum Voldemort seine Todesser nicht Zirkelenergie produzieren ließ, um ihm mehr magische Kraft zu verleihen. Professor Franks sagte, dass der Prozess reine und positive Absichten fordert, da es sonst die Teilnehmer zerstört.

Severus sagte, dass er gehörte habe, dass Voldemort es schon einmal versucht und es während des ersten Krieges nicht geklappt habe, was mit fünf toten Todessern endete. Es brachte ein hohes Risiko, es später noch einmal zu versuchen, da Voldemort im Zentrum des Zirkels stand. Er wurde schwer verbrannt, überlebte aber. Zu schade. Ich frage mich, ob irgendeine magische Form von Feuer ihn töten könnte?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sogar Dämonsfeuer würde seinen Kern nicht zerstören.

Ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwann die Fähigkeit besitzen werde, an einer Zirkelmagie teilzunehmen. Professor Franks bot an, mich aufzunehmen, wenn sie das Training startet, wenn wir wieder in Chicago sind. Ich möchte teilnehmen, und ich vermute, Professor Franks hat interessante Freunde.

Der heutige Morgen war unglaublich. Ich fühle mich geehrt und zufrieden, zu diesem Forscherteam zu gehören. Sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn wir an einem Projekt arbeiten, das der Menschheit hilft, anstatt zu versuchen, herauszufinden, wie wir Voldemort töten. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, wird Voldemort zu töten für die Menschheit von Vorteil sein. Es würde jedoch mehr Freude machen, ein Heilmittel für die muggelschen Krebsarten zu finden.

Ich öffne ein Buch über das Heraufbeschwören nicht-menschlicher Wesen und beginne zu lesen.

* * *

"Wie ich sehe, hat Fawkes beschlossen, sich zu uns zu gesellen", sagt Severus, der mir gegenüber sitzt.

Wie aufs Stichwort flattert er auf Severus Stuhllehne und beginnt, in seinem Haar herum zu picken.

"Wie es scheint, wirst du geputzt", sagt Limnoreia lachend.

"Sei nicht überrascht, wenn du als nächste an der Reihe bist", kontert Severus. „Fawkes sucht nach einem neuen Vertrauten."

"Der Vogel betrachtet seinen Menschen als seinen Vertrauten?", fragt Bill und grinst, als Fawkes über den Tisch hüpft und seinen Schnabel in Bills Haar vergräbt.

"Albus hat es immer gesagt", kommentiert Minerva. „Hagrid sagt, dass Fawkes seinen nächsten Menschen aussuchen und sich mit ihm oder ihr innerhalb der nächsten sechs Monate verbinden wird."

"Hat Hagrid erzählt, wie diese Bindung erfolgt?", fragt Bill.

Fawkes fliegt herüber und setzt sich auf meine Schulter. Es ist ziemlich unangenehm, einen Vogel von der Größe eines kleines Truthahns auf mir sitzen zu haben. Ich lehne ziemlich zur Seite und Fawkes läuft Gefahr, hinunter zu purzeln und auf Servus Schoß zu landen.

Ich quieke, als ich fühle, wie mein Haar sich löst, als eine meiner Haarspangen davon fliegt und Severus am Kopf trifft. Fawkes hat gerade seinen Schnabel mitten in meine Gibson Girl-Frisur gesteckt und zieht sie auseinander.

"Was tust du da, du alberner Vogel?", frage ich und versuche die andere Spange zu ergreifen. Fawkes flattert und streift mich im Gesicht mit seinem Flügel bevor er davon fliegt.

"Fawkes mag Haare", sagt Minerva. „Albus hat sich, ein paar Jahre bevor ich Schülerin in Hogwarts wurde, mit Fawkes verbunden. Er erzählte mir, dass Fawkes, als er sich an ihn gebunden hat, seine Haare und seinen Bart in Brand gesetzt hat. Verbrannte es zu einer netten, knusprigen Asche."

Ich sehe Fawkes entsetzt an.

"In dem Fall passe ich, die nächste Vertraute von Fawkes zu werden", verkünde ich.

"Albus hat gesagt, dass nur seine Haare und sein Bart gebrannt haben, und es ihm in keinster Weise weh getan hat", fährt Minerva amüsiert fort. „Fawkes verwandelte sich wieder in ein Küken und erstand aus der Asche auf."

Fawkes flattert davon und setzt sich auf das geöffnete Buch, das Madame Long liest. Er schaut sie mit einem Blick an, den ich als verehrend bezeichnen würde.

"Lass dieses Buch nicht in Flammen aufgehen, Fawkes", sagt Madame Long und lehnt sich vor. Fawkes streckt seinen Hals und pickt an ihrer Nase.

"Ich würde sagen, Judith führt die Auswahl an", sagt Professor Franks mit einem Lächeln. „Er schenkt dir sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit."

"Er ist ein interessantes Wesen und offensichtlich sehr intelligent", sagt Madame Long neckend. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich meine Haare im Austausch für den Gewinn eines solch faszinierenden Vertrauten hergeben möchte. Wie auch immer, wenn ich es tue, müsste ich kein Kopftuch tragen bis mein Haar wieder gewachsen ist. Das Gesetz verlangt, dass eine verheiratete Frau ihre Haare für Sittsamkeit verbergen muss. Wenn ich eine Glatze habe, wäre ich für eine Weile davon ausgenommen. Das könnte eine interessante Erfahrung sein, auch wenn es meinen Ehemann nicht erfreuen würde. Er ist der Meinung, das Haar einer Frau kann nicht lang genug sein, außer sie kann darauf sitzen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Kinder Fawkes lieben würden." Madame Long grault Fawkes hinter einem seiner gefiederten Ohren. Er summt vor Freude.

"Hat Albus sein Haar auf natürlichem Wege wieder wachsen lassen, oder hat er den Prozess beschleunigt?", fragt Jean, stützt ihr Kinn auf ihrem Handrücken ab, während sie Fawkes beobachtet.

"Albus sagte, er hätte einen Monat lang keine Zauber oder einen Trank ausprobiert, weil er die Verbindung nicht unterbrechen wollte", sagt Minerva. „Er sagte zudem, dass er in seinen Vierzigern sein Haar und seinen Bart nicht so lang trug so wie wir ihn kannten, und dass alles nach zwei Monaten wieder nachgewachsen war."

"Ich wünschte, Poppy hätte ein Foto aus der Zeit", kommentiert Bill. „Albus Dumbledore ohne seine Haare und Bart. Wir hätten ihn bestimmt nicht erkannt."

Fawkes geht weiter zu Limnoreia und beginnt ihr Haar neu zu arrangieren. Anscheinend kitzelt es.

Meine Haarspangen wieder zurückbekommend, lasse ich sie ihre Magie tun und mein Haar wieder aufstecken.

"Wie läuft die Suche nach deinem neuen Vertrauten?", fragt Severus Jean.

"Mein neues Kätzchen kann seine Mutter in einer Woche verlassen", sagt sie glücklich. „Halb Siamese und halb Kniesel. Du wirst Bucky mögen. Er zeigt bereits jetzt schon sehr viel Persönlichkeit."

"Da er Halb-Kniesel ist, ganz bestimmt", versichere ich. „Ergänze es um Siamese und ich wette, er ist eine interessante Katze. Wir müssen Bucky und Krummbein einander vorstellen."

"Ich bin froh, dass Draco auf seinem Weg zurück von Winnipeg, wo er Miss Pucey abgeholt hat, im Apartmenthaus vorbeigesehen hat, um ihn mitzunehmen", sagt Jean. „Ich wette, er hat dich vermisst."

"Cindy hat Draco erzählt, dass er trübselig gewesen ist, aber viel Zeit mit den Geisterkatzen verbracht hat", erkläre ich. „Warren und einige der anderen Studenten sind in das Gebäude eingezogen, damit sie am Sommersemester am Avalon College teilnehmen können. Zwei der Studenten haben Katzen, die Krummbein noch aus dem Wohnheim kennt, somit hatte er Gesellschaft."

"Es ist nicht dasselbe, als wenn man seinen eigenen Menschen um sich herum hat", sagt Jean mit einem verstehenden Nicken.

"Guten Morgen zusammen!", ruft Remus durch die Bibliothek. Die Tür schlägt hinter ihm zu. Er muss ein wenig überschwänglich gewesen sein, als er sie geschlossen hat.

Remus kommt freudestrahlend in die Mitte der Bibliothek, wo wir alle um den Konferenztisch versammelt sind. Er sieht so glücklich aus und ist aufgekratzt.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragt Jean lächelnd.

"Es lief Super", sagt Remus und betont jedes Wort.

Er kommt auf meine Seite des Tisches und zieht Jean auf ihre Füße. Ihren Rücken ergreifend, zieht er sie in eine Umarmung und wendet seine Werwolfskraft an, um sie herumzuwirbeln. Jean lacht.

Fawkes, der schnabeltief in Limnoreias Haar gesteckt hat, flattert und hebt in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit ab und trifft Remus direkt am Kopf.

"Hey!", ruft Remus und lässt Jean herunter.

Fawkes lässt sich auf Jeans Schulter nieder und pfeift Remus an. Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Vogel zornig funkeln kann, aber das genau tut Fawkes gerade.

"Das ist so lieb", sagt Limnoreia neckend. „Er beschützt dich vor Remus."

"Dazu gibt es keinen Grund", sagt Remus entschuldigend. „Ich hätte dich nicht verletzt."

"Natürlich nicht", lacht Jean, während sie versucht, Fawkes davon abzuhalten, auf Remus einzupicken. „Also, hast du ihn bekommen?"

"Ja", stürmt es aus Remus erleichtert heraus. „Montag fange ich an."

"Herzlichen Glückwünsch", sagt Minerva und schaut sehr zufrieden.

"Ich kann dir nicht genug für deine Referenz danken", sagt Remus strahlend an Minerva gewandt.

Remus muss einen Job ergattert haben! Ich freue mich so für ihn; ich würde ihn gern umarmen. Aber Severus könnte darüber nicht so erfreut sein, und Sensibelchen Fawkes könnte ausflippen.

"Wo wirst du arbeiten?", fragt Severus.

"Ich erzähle es dir", sagt Remus freudig, "aber dann muss ich dich töten."

Severus sieht Jean amüsiert an.

"Du kannst meine Post an die Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße senden" ,sagt Remus.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuen Job", sagt Madame Long, hebt ihren Kopf und schaut neugierig.

Ich frage mich, ob Madame Longs Intuition für Magie Remus' nicht-so-geheimes Geheimnis offenbart hat.

"Danke!", sagt Remus überschwänglich. "Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, anzufangen. Das ist ein großartiger Job."

"Was wirst du tun?", frage ich.

"Wahrscheinlich mich mit Besuchen nerven, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Waagen im Zaubertränkeklassenraum genau funktionieren", sagt Severus voller Sarkasmus.

"Zumindest einmal im Jahr", bestätigt Remus. „Zwischen den Besuchen, um Severus zu ärgern, werde ich die gleiche Art von Dingen tun, die ich bereits für den Orden getan habe."

Was bedeutet, dass er Informationsberichte mit koordinieren und nach Entwicklungstendenzen suchen wird, bei der Anwendung von Dunkler Magie.

"Das sind wundervolle Neuigkeiten!", erkläre ich. „Tonks muss sich sehr für dich freuen."

"Sie weiß es noch nicht", sagt Remus und wippt auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück. „Ich bin ihm Aurorenbüro vorbeigegangen, aber sie war in einem Einsatz. Ich werde es ihr heute Abend sagen, und wir werden dieses Wochenende feiern. Währenddessen bin ich hier, um zu helfen."

"Das ist gut", sagt Limnoreia. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der über die Art von Dunkler Magie anfängt zu lesen, die Riddle vielleicht erforscht hat, als er im Mittleren Osten in den 1950-igern unterwegs gewesen ist."

"Wenn Severus mir seine Übersetzungszauber ausleiht", sagt Remus zuversichtlich, "bin ich breit, loszulegen."

Remus hat das breiteste Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Art von Recherche beginnt, die er bald regelmäßig durchführen wird, wenn er seinen Job als Unsäglicher beginnt.

* * *

Madame Long mag die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle wirklich sehr. Severus sagt, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie hierher kommt, inne hält und sie bestaunt.

"Eines meiner ersten Blicke auf die magische Welt war diese Decke", erzähle ich ihr. „Wenn ich irgendwelche Zweifel daran hatte, dass Magie real ist, diese Decke hat sie zerstreut."

"Wenn ich nach Australien zurückkehre", sagt Madame Long mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, "wird das Erste sein, was ich tue, meine Familie zu umarmen. Das Zweite wird eine Patchworkdecke sein, gefertigt aus Stücken des Himmels."

"Das wird wunderschön", entgegne ich. „Ich mag die Idee, unter dem Blau und den Wolken zu schlafen. Ich werde die Deckenzauber recherchieren, um herauszufinden, wie die Gründer es geschafft haben. Wenn ich es herausbekommen habe, möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen die Anweisungen schicke?"

"Ja, bitte", sagt Madame Long. „Es würde eine schöne Raumdecke für das Wohnzimmer sein. Mein Ehemann ist konservativer als ich. Ich werde ihn überreden müssen, es auszuprobieren."

Wir nehmen unsere Plätze um den Tisch ein und Essensboxen erscheinen vor uns. Ich breche das Siegel von meiner und öffne sie. Ich rieche Thunfisch. Da ist ein Behälter mit etwas Cremigen innen drinnen und ein Päckchen mit Toast. Ich denke, der andere Behälter beinhaltet einen kalten Reissalat mit Spargel. Ich sehe auch Schokoladengebäck.

"Thunfisch in Sahnesoße", sagt Madame Long mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das erinnert mich an meine Kindheit."

"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich meinen Bericht abgebe, während wir essen?", fragt Harry. „Ich muss zurück nach London, um mich in Schale zu werfen, für die Zeremonie heute Abend."

Die Verleihung des Ordens des St. Hugh ist heute Abend im Ministerium. Ich habe meine Festroben mitgebracht, damit ich mich hier umziehen und mit Severus hingehen kann. Es wird unser erster Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit sein. Die Verlobungszeremonie ist erst in achtzehn Tagen. Narzissa und Molly haben die Einladungen am Samstag verschickt. Severus und ich erwarten, dass die Neuigkeit in den nächsten Tagen in den Klatschspalten erscheinen wird.

Ich öffne mein Päckchen mit Toast und streiche die Thunfischcreme darüber. Ich probiere. Lecker. Es schmeckt fast wie Mums Thunfischpasta, nur das es Toast dazu gibt anstatt Nudeln und oben auf keine Brösel. Ich bemerke, dass Madame Long ihren Toast beiseite gelegt hat und die Thunfischcreme pur isst.

"Der Wärter und seine Mitarbeiter haben Voldemort überwacht, um zu sehen, ob es Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass seine Magie zurückkehrt, aufgrund dessen, was er gestern versucht hat", sagt Harry. „Ich bin gerade von meiner eigenen Beobachtung zurück. Ich habe nichts durch meine Narbe gespürt, aber sie hat auch nicht geprickelt oder geschmerzt als er versuchte, Madame Long zu besitzen."

"Wir hatten bemerkt, dass drei Dementoren über den nördlichen Teil von Askaban geflogen sind", fährt er fort. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob das irgendetwas mit Voldemorts Anwesenheit zu tun hat, aber wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn er nach Madame Long durch ihre psychische Verbindung während der magischen Analyse greifen kann, könnte er es auch schaffen, mit ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu kommunizieren."

"Hermine", sagt Harry und dreht sich in meine Richtung, "du und Draco werden von der Magischen Strafverfolgung kontaktiert werden, um euch zu bitten, auf die Insel zu kommen und zu demonstrieren, wie eure Patroni die Dementoren während der Schlacht verschlungen haben."

"Wir können es demonstrieren, aber wir können es ihnen nicht erklären", stelle ich klar, nur um Klarheit zu verschaffen. „Sie müssen mit Professor Littlehorse sprechen. Draco und ich haben geschworen, nichts über das preiszugeben, was wir über Navajo-Stammesmagie gelernt haben."

"Das habe ich dem Wärter auch gesagt", sagt Harry. „Er möchte trotzdem, dass ihr beide kommt. Du weißt, dass du wahrscheinlich einen lukrativen Ministeriumsvertrag für den Dienst der Dementoren-Beseitigung bekommen könntest."

"Sie sollten Roger auf jeden Fall darum bitten, die Situation einzuschätzen", schlägt Limnoreia vor. „Da die Navajo eine Methode entwickelt haben, die gegen Dementoren wirkt, möchten sie vielleicht Kontakt zu dem Stamm aufnehmen und um dessen Hilfe bitten."

Severus lehnt sich vor und sagt: "Wenn du gefragt wirst, arrangiere die Reise für einen Tag und zu einer Zeit, so dass ich dich begleiten kann. Du solltest Riddle unter dem Einfluss des Happy-Sleepy sehen."

Ich nicke zur Antwort.

"Wie auch immer", fährt Potter fort, "jetzt, da wir wissen, dass Voldemort Menschen in Besitz nehmen kann, wenn er sich mit ihnen verbindet, wird Askaban einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in seiner Zelle installieren, so dass er die Menschen, die ihn beobachten, nicht sehen kann. Voldemorts Zelle wird immer so erleuchtet sein, dass es dort heller ist als in dem umgebenden Raum. Die Askaban-Belegschaft wird ihn klar sehen, aber er sie nicht."

"Die verspiegelten Sonnenbrillen werden durch verspiegelte Schutzbrillen ersetzt, so dass Voldemort keinen Augenkontakt herstellen kann, in dem er einer Wache die Sonnenbrille herunterschlägt. Voldemort wird in eine Körperklammer gesteckt werden, wann immer jemand die Zelle betritt, selbst der Heiler."

"MSV stellt ein Sondereinsatzkommando zusammen, die Vorschläge für die Sicherheit ringsum Voldemort erarbeiten soll. Ich vermute, einige Anwesende in diesem Raum werden gebeten, sich anzuschließen", sagt Harry und öffnet seine Essensbox.

"Wenn sie Empfehlungen haben möchten", sagt Minerva, "denke ich, dass Severus, Bill und Limnoreia gefragt werden sollten."

"Chester Sommersby sollte auf jeden Fall hinzugezogen werden", sagt Limnoreia. „Er ist ein exzellenter All-Rounder auf vielen Gebieten der Magie."

"Ich werde es weitergeben", sagt Harry, sich Thunfischcreme auf den Toast schaufelnd. Er sieht ans andere Ende des Tisches. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Madame Long?"

"Viel besser als gestern", antwortet sie. „Das war auf jeden Fall eine aufreibende Erfahrung, die ich hoffentlich nie wieder erleben werde."

Ein Chor der Zustimmungen ertönt. Da ich es im Denkarium gesehen habe, kann ich sie sehr gut verstehen.

"Für den Fall, dass die MSV mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, wie lange haben Sie vor zu bleiben?", fragt Harry.

"Ich werde morgen abreisen", entgegnet Madame Long. „Heilerin Smith möchte mich noch ein letztes Mal untersuchen, bevor sie mich entlässt. Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort irgendein hässliches Teil seiner Persönlichkeit zurückgelassen hat, aber ich möchte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment mehr Informationen bieten kann. Ich plane, zu hause ein wenig Nachforschung zu betreiben und mit ein paar Leuten zu sprechen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie spezielles Wissen über Geistarbeit und Besessenheit haben."

Madame Long blickt Harry an, neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dann dreht sie sich zu Professor Franks und sie tauschen einen Blick.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie eine Verletzung hatten, von der eine Narbe zurück blieb, als Voldemort versuchte, Sie als Baby zu töten", sagt Professor Franks.

Harry nickt. "Es ist die nur zu gut bekannte Blitznarbe auf meiner Stirn", sagt er.

"Wären Sie einverstanden, wenn Madame Long und ich sie uns ansehen?", fragt Professor Franks. „Sie könnte etwas Signifikantes an sich haben und alles, was wir über Riddle lernen können, könnte hilfreich sein."

"Heute habe ich keine Zeit, aber morgen könnte ich noch mal vorbeikommen", sagt Harry und sieht auf seine Thunfischcreme herab. „Das schmeckt mir", sagt er. „Ist das ein spezielles koscheres Rezept?"

Harry hat noch nie Gespräche über seine Narbe gemocht.

"Es ist koscher", erwidert Madame Long, "aber ich denke nicht, dass die Zubereitung etwas Besonderes ist."

"Nach dem gestrigen Mittagessen war ich neugierig auf koscheres Essen", sagt Harry. „Als wir damit fertig waren, Voldemorts Fluchtversuch abzuwenden, habe ich ein wenig nachgelesen. Ich kann verstehen, warum es Regeln darüber gibt, wie Tiere geschlachtet werden können. Die Koscherregeln besagen, gnädig zu sein und dem Tier so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu bereiten. Ich verstehe das."

"Ich verstehe auch, warum es genaue Regeln für die Zubereitung von Schweinfleisch in uralten Zeiten gab", fährt Harry fort, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wenn es nicht richtig gekocht wurde, konnte es sein, dass man Trichinose bekam. Aber das ist in der heutigen Zeit nicht wirklich ein Problem. Warum gibt es noch immer so viele Regeln darüber, was man essen kann und wie es zubereitet werden muss?"

Madame Long sieht Harry nachdenklich an.

"Wenn Ihnen gesagt werden würde, dass Sie Schweinefleisch für den Rest ihres Lebens aufgeben müssten, denken Sie, dass sie trotzdem ein langes und glückliches Leben führen könnten?", fragt sie.

"Also, sicher", sagt Harry, mit einem schiefen Achselzucken. „Obwohl ich Speck und Wurst vermissen würde. Dieser Versuchung könnte ich vielleicht schwer widerstehen."

„Aber Sie könnten es?", beharrt Madame Long.

„Wenn ich es unbedingt müsste, könnte ich es", sagt Harry bestimmt.

"Was ist leichter, böse oder gut zu sein?", fragt Madame Long, scheinbar das Thema wechselnd.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es leichter ist, gut zu sein", sagt Harry.

"Ich kann bestätigen, dass zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten in seiner Schulkarriere, Harry der Versuchung, Regeln zu brechen, unmöglich widerstehen konnte", sagt Minerva verschmitzt.

"Es war für den guten Zweck", sagt Harry wichtigtuerisch. „Der Krieg begann für einige von uns früh."

Ich hebe vorsichtig meine Hand.

"Hermine?", fragt Madame Long.

"Komm schon Harry", sage ich lauernd. „Es war nicht immer für Die Sache. Manchmal haben wir Regeln wegen des Spaßes gebrochen."

Severus legt seine Hand auf sein Herz und sein Gesichtsausdruck imitiert Schock.

Alle müssen lachen.

"Okay", sagt Harry grinsend. "Manchmal habe ich meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benutzt, um mich nach Hogsmead für Süßigkeiten zu schleichen."

"Was war leichter, das erste oder das dritte Mal, als sie sich nach Hogsmead geschlichen haben?", fragt Madame Long.

"Wir wurden besser darin, je öfter wir es gemacht haben", erwidert Harry.

"Was es noch mehr zur Verlockung gemacht hat", kommentiert Madame Long. „Eine orthodoxe Jüdin zu sein, ist beides, eine Herausforderung und eine Freude. Das Oberhaupt des Universums hat uns aufgetragen, ein diszipliniertes Leben im Alltag zu führen, damit wir die Disziplin haben, die erhabenen spirituellen Aspekte des Judentums zu erreichen. Es gibt große Versuchungen in der Welt. Wenn Sie die Selbstdisziplin finden können, zum Speck Nein zu sagen, wird es Ihnen helfen, zu anderen, noch größeren Versuchungen, Nein zu sagen. Sie werden herausfinden, dass Sie schwierige Entscheidungen treffen können und tun, was richtig ist, als eher das, was verlockend ist."

"Es ist zudem wichtig zu verstehen, dass unsere Ernährungsgesetze den Status von Chok haben oder unerklärte Vorgaben sind", ergänzt Madame Long. „Das Oberhaupt des Universums muss sich uns gegenüber nicht erklären oder Regeln aufstellen, die in einer weltlichen Weise Sinn ergeben. Die Gründe können unseren Verstand übersteigen und Teil eines größeren Ganzen sein, dass wir mit unseren beschränkten Ansichten nicht verstehen können."

"Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Schokolade angemessen ist, denn das ist eine Versuchung, der ich nur sehr schwer widerstehen könnte", sagt Madame Long und beißt mit Lust in einen Schokoladen-Walnuss-Keks.

* * *

"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir uns nicht in deine Quartiere schleichen können?", frage ich Severus, den langen Rock meines Kleides hochhebend, während ich vor ihm die Treppen zum Astronomie Turm hinauf gehe. „Seit ich deine Räume besucht habe, als wir dich wegen des Cruciatus behandelt haben, ist es eine meiner Lieblingsfantasien, zusammen mit dir auf dem Astronomie Turm zu knutschen."

"Wir unterzeichnen den Verlobungsvertrag zwar erst am 7. August, aber ich fühle mich verpflichtet, den aufgezählten Vorgaben zu folgen", sagt Severus hinter mir. „Wenn wir in meinen Räumlichkeiten wären, würde erwartet, dass eine Begleitung anwesend ist. Ich bin, wie auch immer, bereit, deine Astronomie Turm-Fantasie umzusetzen."

Ich muss Severus' Fantasien aus ihm herauslocken. Bis dahin ist er zumindest bereit, an einigen von meinen teilzunehmen.

"Dein Sinn für Ehre in dieser Angelegenheit wird mich wahnsinnig machen", antworte ich. „Seit der Zeit, während wir im Krieg verletzt wurden, und der konstanten Beobachtung während unserer Genesung, musste ich meine Hände bei mir behalten, während sie gern mit dir beschäftigt gewesen wären."

Severus hält an. Ich halte an und drehe mich um. Er grinst mich an. Severus Snape liebt es geradezu, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich ihn will.

"Es ist mehr als mein Sinn für Ehre", erwidert Severus und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir werden einen magischen Vertrag unterzeichnen. Irgendwelche Missachtungen werden von denen gefühlt, die unsere Armreifen magisch segnen, und wir müssen Rechenschaft ablegen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, Arthur Weasley zu erklären, dass ich seine angenommene Tochter in meinen Räumlichkeiten vernascht habe."

"Chicago", sage ich atemlos. "Wir können so oft wie wir wollen mit einander schlafen, wenn wir in Chicago sind. Es ist im Vertrag nicht verboten. Du musst es niemandem erklären."

"Narzissa und Molly waren bedacht, uns ein Schlupfloch zu lassen", sagt Severus. „Ich bin dankbar, denn ein paar Jahre der Abstinenz, während du an deinem Abschluss arbeitest, ist eine Versuchung, der ich aus meiner Sicht nicht widerstehen könnte. Wir könnten schneller verheiratet sein, als wir es wollen, aber könnten nicht zusammen wohnen."

Ich reiche nach unten und strecke meine Hand aus. Severus ergreift sie und kommt zu mir ans Ende des Treppenabsatzes. Ich drücke die Tür auf und wir treten an die frische Luft und in das helle Sonnenlicht.

Die Tür schließt sich hinter uns und Severus zieht mich in seine Arme. Meine Arme legen sich um seinen Hals und ich neige meinen Kopf nach hinten, damit ich in seine Augen sehen kann. Die Linien in seinen Augenwinkeln sind deutlicher als damals, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal am Neujahrstag geküsst habe. Wir haben in den sechs Monaten so viel durchgemacht. Eine kleine Akne-Narbe, die knapp über seiner rechten Augenbraue zu sehen war, ist verschwunden; ein kleiner Vorteil davon, wenn man seine Haut am Kopf komplett nachwachsen lassen musste.

Ich erschauere für einen Augenblick als ich daran denke, wie es für ihn gewesen und wie schrecklich es ausgesehen haben muss. Seine Umarmung wird stärker.

"Wir sind jetzt sicher", flüstert er. „Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich, dass ich in die Zukunft blicken und zuversichtlich sein kann."

"Ich weiß", sage ich sanft, lasse meinen Daumen über die verschwundene Narbe gleiten. „Deine Haut ist so glatt. Wenn wir in Chicago sind, plane ich, jeden Quadratzentimeter zu erkunden."

Severus grinst erneut. Ich denke, er mag die Idee.

"Wenn Molly uns nicht überwacht hätte, während ich im Hauptquartier war, hättest du die Möglichkeit bereits gehabt", sagt Severus neckend.

Er neigt seinen Kopf und ich schließe meine Augen. Der Kuss beginnt mit einem sanften Saugen an meinem Mundwinkel. Es geht sanft weiter über meine Lippen, ich ziehe ihn näher heran und öffne meinen Mund. Unsere Zungen treffen sich und wir wechseln uns mit der Erkundung ab, bis er den Kuss unterbricht, um eine Linie an Küssen an meinem Hals entlang zu zeichnen.

Ich bin atemlos, und ich möchte so viel mehr als ich bekommen werde. Ich werde dennoch das nehmen, was ich kann. Meine rechte Hand gleitet hoch zu seinem Hinterkopf und ich vergrabe meine Finger in seinem Haar. Kein Brauen heute, somit ist es nicht so schmierig, wie es werden kann. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen an meinem Hals sendet Impulse meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Meine linke Hand gleitet über seinen Rücken über seine rechte Pobacke, ich kneife und ziehe ihn enger an mich heran.

Severus stöhnt und lässt es sich gefallen. Ich lächle in mich hinein. Severus Snape zum genussvollen Stöhnen zu bringen, ist wirkliche Macht.

Ich habe Ginny erzählt, dass ich denke, Severus würde es mir, wenn wir allein sind, erlauben, ihn zu überfallen.

Ich verändere meine Position, damit meine Hüfte an seiner lehnt. Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass er viel größer ist als ich, so dass, wenn ich mich an ihm bewege, mein Schambein am oberen Ende seiner Beine reibt. Das ist nicht wirklich befriedigend, aber er versteht die Nachricht.

Bis wir von einem lauten _Krächzer_ unterbrochen werden.

"Verdammter Vogel", murmelt Severus an meine Schulter.

"Wir werden das frustrierteste Liebespaar auf dem Planeten sein", erwidere ich mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer.

Fawkes sitzt auf der Kante der schulterhohen Mauer, die die Turmspitze umgibt. Er neigt seinen Kopf, als er uns ansieht.

"Verschwinde, Vogel", ordnet Severus in seiner strengsten Professorenstimme an.

Fawkes gehorcht nicht.

"Vielleicht ist Fawkes neugierig über das Paarungsverhalten von Menschen", flüstere ich.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn auf die Liste der akzeptablen Begleitungen gesetzt zu haben", sagt Severus scharf.

"Wir könnten ihn ignorieren", schlage ich hoffnungsvoll vor. „Vielleicht wird er sich dann wieder Madame Long oder Jean widmen. Er scheint die zwei am meisten zu mögen."

Ich weiß nicht, ob Fawkes genau versteht, was wir sagen, aber es fällt schwer, ihn zu ignorieren, wenn er geräuschvoll mit den Flügeln auf der Kante flattert.

"Ich hoffe, er beabsichtigt nicht, uns auf die Zeremonie heute Nachmittag zu begleiten", klagt Severus, als wir zur Steinbank hinüber gehen und uns setzen. „Er wird sich buchstäblich nicht von den Haaren der Leute fernhalten, und das ist äußerst ärgerlich."

"Fawkes, du würdest dort nicht hinein passen", rufe ich ihm zu. Er antwortet, in dem er sich aufplustert und sich mit seinem Schnabel kämmt. „Das ist ein ernstes und öffentliches Treffen. An den Haaren von Leuten zu ziehen, ist nicht angebracht."

"Ich glaube, er ignoriert dich", sagt Severus und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich lehne meinen Kopf an ihn. „Der Vogel wird genau das tun, was er will, unabhängig davon, was wir sagen. Ziemlich genau wie Dumbledore."

Fawkes wird munter, als er Dumbledores Namen hört. Er flattert erneut und fliegt davon.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass er denkt, Albus sei zurückgekehrt", sagt Severus und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich muss daran denken, ihn zu bitten, uns bei der Suche nach Albus' Geist zu helfen."

"Ich wette, er ist irgendwo im Schloss", bekunde ich zuversichtlich. „Mein Tipp wäre die Kammer des Schreckens."

"Potter wird Jean und mir helfen, in die Kammer zu gelangen", kommentiert Severus.

Ich drehe mich erwartungsvoll zu ihm. „Ich möchte mit dir gehen."

"Es wäre nicht sicher", sagt Severus kopfschüttelnd.

"Du bist überfürsorglich", sage ich bestimmt. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Das ist es nicht", antwortet Severus ablehnend. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, welche Fallen Salazar Slytherin dort zurückgelassen hat. Jean und ich gehen, weil wir aus seinem Haus sind und es für uns vielleicht sicherer ist. Potter geht mit, weil er Parsel sprechen kann, was ihn beim ersten Mal Zugang verschafft hat."

"Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor waren praktisch Todfeinde, bevor zwischen Ihnen alles gesagt und getan war. Ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Salazar spezielle Fallen nur für Gryffindors installiert hat."

"Würde das nicht Dumbledore fernhalten?", frage ich.

"Nicht als Geist", sagt Severus. „Zumindest denke ich das. Geister können durch Magie nicht verletzt werden. Trotzdem hat Salazar etwas mit der Kammer angestellt, so dass die Geister sie nicht finden konnten. Keiner von uns hat eine Idee, welche magische Barriere das sein könnte. Wenn Albus es herausgefunden hat, aufgrund seines speziellen Wissens als Direktor von Hogwarts, hat er es keinem von uns erzählt."

"Verdammt", antworte ich enttäuscht. "Wenigstens ist er nicht hier oben und spioniert uns aus. Fawkes ist weg und ich würde gern zum Küssen zurückkehren, bevor wir wieder unterbrochen werden oder zur Zeremonie los müssen. Und wenn du keine Falle in der Kammer findest, würde ich gern hingehen."

"Das ist annehmbar", sagt Severus, "so wie die Idee, zum Küssen zurückzukehren. Bevor wir das tun, müssen wir unsere Planung für den nächsten Monat ausarbeiten. Wir sind zum Mittagessen bei den Malfoys am 24. eingeladen, um Samantha Pucey kennen zu lernen."

Ich gehe schnell im Geist meine Termine durch.

"Am 2. August habe ich die letzte Anprobe für mein Zeremoniekleid bei Madame Malkins. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt werden wir nach Askaban gehen, um die Patroni auf die Dementoren loszulassen. Die Verlobungszeremonie ist am 7."

"Am 9. August", sagt Severus lächelnd, als er eine Strähne von meinem Haar um seinen Finger wickelt, "werden wir gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse gehen und bei Flourish und Blotts, Federkiele und Pergament, sowie Schlag und Schluck einkaufen, gefolgt von einem Abendessen in Die Verzauberte Gabel."

"Das klingt herrlich", antworte ich verträumt. „Ein Montag ist eine gute Wahl. Wir können der Zaubererwelt an einem Tag, in dem die Winkelgasse nicht so überfüllt ist, darüber hinweghelfen, dass Hermine Granger in Severus Snape verliebt ist."

"Der größere Schock wird sein, dass diese Gefühle erwidert werden", flüstert Severus in mein Ohr. Gefolgt vom Saugen an meinem Ohrläppchen.

Ich denke, ich mache dieses Geräusch, stöhnen.

Severus möchte, dass wir gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse gehen, um unser Liebeswerben der Öffentlichkeit bekannt zu machen. Das kommt der Fantasie von mir, hier oben auf dem Turm zu knutschen, sehr nahe.

"Wie schnell können wir nach Chicago flüchten?", frage ich, an das schöne große Bett in meinem Appartement denkend.

"Als dein formell Zukünftiger, ist es für mich angebracht, dich zurück nach Chicago zu begleiten", sagt Severus. „Wann musst du zurück sein?"

"Die Vorlesungen beginnen am Montag, den 30. August", antworte ich. „Ich würde gern am Samstag, den 21. August zurückkehren. Dadurch habe ich Zeit, mich für das Semester zu organisieren. Ich muss mich mit Gerhard für mein unabhängiges Studienprojekt treffen. Wenn du zumindest für das Wochenende bleiben könntest, könnten wir sehr viel Zeit im Bett verbringen."

Severus verlagert sich ein wenig. Ich frage mich, ob sich seine Hosen ein wenig eng anfühlen? Ich beginne, meine Hand in diese Richtung zu bewegen und er fängt sie ab, bevor ich irgendetwas erkunden kann.

"Nichts dergleichen", sagt er, dreht meine Hand um und küsst meine Handinnenfläche, was erfreuliche Schauer meinen Arm hochfahren lässt. „In zehn Minuten müssen wir zur Feier aufbrechen."

"Was ist mit Chicago?", frage ich, in der Stimmung für Kompromisse.

"Ich kann einen Termin mit Gerhard für den kommenden Montag oder Dienstag ausmachen", sagt Severus. „Ich muss ihn wegen meiner Vorlesung, die ich am Avalon während der Sommersemesterferien 2000 halten werde, sprechen. Ich habe den Lehrplan für Analyse Dunkler Tränke aufgestellt, als ich mich erholt habe, und muss sie zwecks Zustimmung einreichen."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte an der Vorlesung teilnehmen", kommentiere ich. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie aufregend es ist, dass du am Avalon unterrichten wirst. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du es mögen wirst."

"Ich freue mich auf die Veränderung", sagt Severus nachdenklich. „Avalon hat seit dem letzten Sommer versucht, mich für sich zu rekrutieren. Diese Erfahrung wird mir helfen, mich zu entscheiden."

"Du denkst darüber nach, dem Dozentenkollegium zum Semester 2001 beizutreten?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Eher 2002", entgegnet er. "Ich habe Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, bevor ich gehen kann. Ich habe Minerva versprochen, dass sie erst in zwei Jahren einen neuen stellvertretenden Direktor, einen Zaubertränke Meister und einen Hauslehrer für Slytherin finden muss. Die Magische Strafverfolgung hat mich um Hilfe gebeten bei der Gefangennahme von entflohenen oder unbekannten Todessern. Die Mysteriumsabteilung möchte außerdem meine Hilfe im Aufspüren der Verstecke von Voldemort und deren Zerstörung."

"Du wirst zu tun haben", kommentiere ich bedauernd. „So viel zur Hoffnung, dass wir viel Zeit mit einander verbringen können, wenn unsere Schulen begonnen haben."

"Wir werden beide zu tun haben", sagt er, seine beeindruckende Nase streicht durch mein Haar. „Wie auch immer, uns bleiben die Weihnachtsferien, Ostern und der Sommer. Ich glaube, ich werde das Gefühl verspüren, mit meiner Zukünftigen Zeit außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen. Beginnend am 21. August."

"Wir werden uns die Zeit nehmen", flüstere ich, es mir selbst versprechend.

Ich rücke ein wenig näher an Severus, was er als Signal sieht, das Küssen fortzusetzen.

Was prompt durch ein großes, tickendes, silbernes Krokodil unterbrochen wird.

"_Wir sind startklar, wenn ihr zwei lange genug zum Luftschnappen hervorkommt, um eure Medaillen abzuholen", sagt eine Stimme, die nach Jeans klingt._

Wir gehen auseinander mit gleichzeitigen Frustrationsseufzern.

"21. August?", fragt Severus und streicht seine Festroben glatt.

"21. August", bestätige ich und bringe die magischen Haarspangen zurück in mein Haar.

"Du hast dieses Spitzennachthemd noch?", sagt Severus, seine Stimme eine volle Oktave sinken lassend und mir diese Schauer der Erwartung gebend.

"Ich habe das und noch ein paar andere, die ich seitdem erstanden habe", erwidere ich und lasse meine Hand an seinem Arm herabgleiten.

"Ich werde es genießen, dich darin zu sehen", sagt er und beugt sich für einen weiteren Kuss nach unten. Er hält kurz vor meinen Lippen inne. „Bis ich sie ausziehe."

"Oh, ja", seufze ich als unsere Lippen sich treffen.

„SNAPE!", schreit Jeans Stimme.

* * *

Madame Bones sieht würdevoll in ihren feierlichen Roben aus. Sie trägt dunkles Saphirblau. Zudem hat sie einen der größten Hexenhüte auf, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Die Spitze ist ein perfekt auf dem Kopf stehender Kegel, mit einer Spitze so scharf, dass sie jemandem damit das Auge ausstechen könnte, wenn sie sich zu schnell bückt.

Das Atrium im Ministerium ist mit Stuhlreihen versehen, fächerförmig vom Podium aus. Die vorderen Reihen im Mittelteil sind für die Empfänger des Ordens des St. Hugh reserviert. Der mittlere Teil ist von jeder Seite durch zwei andere Bereiche flankiert. Die vorderen Reihen der beiden Bereiche sind für die Familien reserviert, die den Orden des St. Hugh posthum für ihre Familienmitglieder, die während der Schlacht getötet wurden, erhalten.

Im Moment sitzt Arthur mit Molly in diesem Bereich. Nachdem Ministerin Bones ihnen Rons Medaille überreicht haben wird, wird Arthur seinen Platz zwischen Tonks und mir einnehmen. Wir sind nach Erster, Zweiter und Dritter Klasse platziert, und dann in alphabetischer Reihenfolge.

Was bedeutet, dass Severus zwischen Draco und Chester sitzt, anstatt neben mir.

Mr. Schuler und Roger Littlehorse sitzen in der vordersten Reihe, als die zukünftigen Träger des Merlinordens, Erster Klasse.

Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Anita und Adam zusammen mit Mrs. Schuler anwesend sind, um zu sehen, wie Mr. Schuler seine Medaille erhält. Als wir uns im Atrium getroffen haben, brachte Mr. Schuler Severus dazu, laut zu lachen, als er kommentierte, dass das Ministerium ihm die Medaille nur gibt, weil sie nicht herausbekommen konnten, wie sie es direkt seinem Geld zuführen können.

Limnoreia hat etwas Besonderes geplant für ihre Feier mit Roger. In den Monaten seit ich sie kenne, habe ich etwas über sie gelernt. Sie kleidet sich ziemlich unscheinbar und sogar ihre Festroben reflektieren das. Aber unter ihren Roben trägt sie die elegantesten und sinnlichsten Dessous, die man sich vorstellen kann. Wie der Rest vom Orden trägt sie schwarze Roben als Zeichen des Respekts für die Ordensmitglieder, die wir verloren haben. Darunter befindet sich etwas ganz und gar anderes.

Rons Name wird bald aufgesagt. Samantha Pucey ist gerade aufgestanden und geht mit Narzissa zum Podium, um die Medaille ihres Adrians in Empfang zu nehmen.

Draco sagt, dass der Besuch gut verlaufen ist, und dass Samantha sich entschieden hat, bei den Malfoys zu bleiben. Eine Anhörung ist vor der Abteilung für Kinder- und Familiendienste vorgesehen, damit sie legal von den Malfoys adoptiert werden kann. Da die Puceys die Bindungen zu ihrem Sohn und ihrer Tochter magisch durchtrennt haben, als sie wegrannten, um nicht an Voldemort ausgeliefert zu werden, ist es ihnen nicht erlaubt, teilzunehmen, um den Ausgang zu beeinflussen.

Narzissa schwebt bei dem Gedanken, eine Tochter im Teenageralter zu haben, auf Wolke sieben. Samantha wird im vierten Schuljahr sein, wenn sie Hogwarts im Herbst besucht. Eine Viertklässlerin mit einer sagenhaften Garderobe.

Ich frage mich, ob der Zauber, der das Haar eines jeden Malfoy-Babys blond färbt, auch bei Adoption wirkt? Samanthas Haar ist sandfarben, wie Adrians.

Draco sagt, dass Samantha sich unsicher in Gegenwart seines Vaters fühlt. Ich kann das nachempfinden.

Er sagt zudem, dass Samantha weiß, dass Lucius ein Todesser war. Auch wenn er die Seiten in den letzten sechs Monaten des Krieges gewechselt hat, ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm vertrauen kann. Ich kann das nachempfinden.

Ich frage mich, wie es für sie sein wird, bei den Malfoys zu leben?

Samantha und Narzissa kehren zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Ministerin Bones ruft Madame Shacklebolt und ihre drei Kinder zum Podium.

Auf das Programm schauend, sehe ich, dass noch zwei weitere Empfänger geehrt werden, bevor Rons Name aufgerufen wird.

So viele Bilder spielen sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab.

_Ron, wie er sich an den Rücken des Riesenschachbrettspringers klammert._

_Wie er am Ende der Treppe steht, zu sieht und gafft, als Victor herantritt, um mich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten._

_Hinter ihm her wehende Quidditch-Umhänge, als er eine Siegesrunde mit Harry und dem Rest des Gryffindor-Teams fliegt, nachdem sie Slytherin im sechsten Schuljahr geschlagen haben._

_Wie er Gnome aus dem Beet mit grünen Bohnen seiner Mutter schmeißt._

_Wie er mich mit einem Strauß Gänseblümchen in der Hand schüchtern ansieht._

_Wie er gutgläubig das Stück Toffee isst, das Fred ihm gegeben hat, und sich in ein großes Huhn verwandelt._

_Wie seine Füße unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervorschauen, als er zu groß geworden war, um sich mit uns darunter zu verstecken._

_Wie er Harry Rückendeckung gibt und sich mit Avery in der Mysteriumsabteilung duelliert._

_Wie er mich über einen Teller mit Kartoffeln angrinst._

"Ronald Bilius Weasley hat als Auror in Ausbildung gedient und starb während dem Überfall auf Malfoy Manor", verkündet Madame Bones. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, diesen Orden des St. Hugh, Erster Klasse, an seine Eltern, Arthur und Molly Weasley, im Namen einer dankbaren Nation, zu überreichen."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue auf. Molly, in Schwarz gekleidet, nimmt das Etui, in der die Medaille liegt, entgegen. Arthur schüttelt Madame Bones' Hand und legt seinen Arm um Molly, als sie zum Rand des Podiums gehen, um zu ihren Plätzen zurückzukehren. Ich kann den charakteristischen Klang von Ginnys Schniefen aus dem Bereich hören.

Das Taschentuch mit dem eingestickten SS in der Ecke liegt zerdrückt zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich öffne meine Finger und benutze es, um meine Augen zu trocknen.

Ich vermisse ihn. Ron konnte der nervigste Mensch auf der Erde sein. Er sprach, ohne zu überlegen, hat niemals ernsthaft etwas gelernt, außer wenn es Quidditch, Schach oder Essen betraf. Er war bei den idiotischsten Dingen eingeschnappt und er ließ an uns seine Laune aus. Er war zudem der erste, der sich zwischen seine Freunde und eine Bedrohung stellte.

Arthur setzt sich neben mich. Ich greife hinüber und nehme seine Hand. Er dreht sich zu mir und ich sehe ungeweinte Tränen in seinen Augen. Er blinzelt und schaut geradeaus, sich sammelnd für die nächste Runde an Auszeichnungen.

Die letzte Auszeichnung für die Ordensmitglieder, die wir verloren haben, ist verliehen. Es gab keinen Applaus, als die Familien nach vorne traten, aber jetzt, da es vorüber ist, ist jeder auf seinen Füßen. Der Klang von tausend klatschenden Händen rollt durch das Atrium und hallt wider bis es so klingt, als wäre das gesamte magische Großbritannien hier versammelt.

Sie sollten es. Ron, Kingsley, Adrian, Madame Hooch, Oliver, Mad-Eye Moody und all die anderen starben, damit wir befreit von der Bedrohung des wahnsinnigen Lord Voldemort leben können.

Als nächstes werden die Orden des Merlin vergeben. Madame Bones geht in eine weitere Rede über.

Roger sieht ziemlich verschroben aus mit seinem langen, schwarzen Zopf, der seinen Rücken hinunter fällt. Er trägt ein locker sitzendes, perlenbesetztes Lederhemd, eng anliegende Hosen und Mokassins. Mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen, mandelfarbenen Augen, großer Nase und dunklem Teint, sieht er aus, als wäre er gerade einer Legende entsprungen. Er bewegt sich mit Würde und ist graziös wie eine Katze.

Er erinnert mich an Severus.

Genauso wie von einem anderen Stern in dieser Menge an Roben, tritt Daniel Schuler in seinem grauen Geschäftsanzug vor. Mit seiner Hornbrille, dem kurzen Haarschnitt, weißen Hemd und Schlips, sieht er aus wie ein Banker oder Versicherungsagent. Ich frage mich, ob er einen Taschenschoner unter seinem Jackett trägt? Wenn man ihn betrachtet, denkt man nicht, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Laut Anita ist er fast ein Squib, außer, dass er ein Genie in Arithmantik ist.

Hier ist er, einen Merlinorden, Erster Klasse erhaltend. Er hat die Ressourcen zur Verfügung gestellt, wodurch es möglich war, den Happy-Sleepy für die Schlacht fertig zu bekommen. Es tut mir noch immer Leid für Remus, dass das wahre Problem war, dass ein Werwolf etwas von der Verwandlungsmagie vornehmen musste. Wenn Mr. Schuler das nicht herausgefunden hätte, hätten wir den Happy-Sleepy nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen.

Anita, Adam und Mrs. Schuler sind mit der Standardbegleitung an Digital Magic-Sicherheitsagenten anwesend. Rita Kimmkorn hat wie verrückt versucht, ein Interview mit ihnen vor der Feierlichkeit zu bekommen. Keiko und Bill haben sie aber nicht in ihre Nähe gelassen.

Im Anschluss an die Übergabe der Orden des Merlin, werden die Orden des St. Hugh, Dritter Klasse, ausgehändigt.

Mike Lamb geht jetzt nach oben. Zwischen den Zwillingen und Lucius Malfoy ist ein Wettbieten um den Klatsch-Sauger ausgebrochen. Gerüchten zufolge hat die Magische Strafverfolgung bereits die Rechte am Klatsch-Hammer erstanden. Die Mike Lamb/Mark Smith Partnergesellschaft wird ein Vermögen verdienen.

Jetzt ist Remus an der Reihe. Er trägt neue, braune Festroben. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor neue Sachen tragen sehen. Soweit wir wissen, ist er der erste Werwolf, der den Orden des St. Hugh bzw. überhaupt eine Auszeichnung des Ministeriums erhält. Harry und ich sind einer Meinung, dass wenn sie sich entschieden hätten, uns den Orden des Merlin zugeben, sie ihm keinen überreicht hätten. Der Orden des St. Hugh wird als weniger wertvolle Auszeichnung gesehen, und seit den 1930-igern wurde er nicht mehr vergeben. Sie haben ihn abgestaubt, um ihn uns zu überreichen.

Wir haben es nicht wegen der Auszeichnung getan, weshalb es auch nichts ausmacht. Wir wissen, dass das Ministerium uns keine Anerkennung geben wollte, da sie darüber erbost waren, dass wir Voldemort hinter ihrem Rücken gefangen genommen haben. Die Auswahl des St. Hugh-Ordens sollte eine Ohrfeige für den Phönixorden sein, die nicht als solche von der Zauberergesellschaft erkannt werden sollte. Eine Medaille ist eine Medaille ist eine Medaille.

Dieselbe Medaille einem Werwolf zu geben, ist als weitere Beleidigung gedacht.

Wir sehen das nicht so, aber das verstehen sie nicht. Er ist unser Werwolf. Er hat einen Job in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich wette, er wird auch unsere Tonks heiraten. Wir werden eine Lanze für die Gleichberechtigung von Werwölfen in der Zauberergesellschaft brechen.

Lucius Malfoy ist an der Reihe. Er ist in schwarz gekleidet, wie die Ordensmitglieder. Ich weiß nicht, ob er seinen Orden des St. Hugh, Dritter Klasse, erkauft hat. Sein Einfluss hat ihm sicherlich dabei geholfen. Ich hoffe, seine zum Ausdruck gebrachten Absichten, sein Leben und seine Vorstellungen zu ändern, sind echt. Draco und Narzissa haben es verdient, dass er nicht in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurückfällt. Samantha hat so viel durchgemacht, um von einem weiteren Elternteil enttäuscht zu werden.

Minerva geht nach oben, um ihre Medaille zu erhalten. Ihr grüner Hut ist ein wenig schief. Sowie Chester Sommersby sie ansieht, denke ich nicht, dass es ihn stört.

Madame Bones hat gerade Fred zu sich gerufen.

Das ist nicht Fred. Das ist George. Er hat gerade Freds Medaille in Empfang genommen.

Das ist nicht George. Das ist Fred. Er hat gerade Georges Medaille in Empfang genommen.

Im Publikum ertönt von ein paar Leuten, die sie auseinander halten können, Gelächter.

Uups. Ich höre, wie Madame Bones mich aufruft. Ich erhebe mich und schaue kurz zu Severus, der mich ansieht. Er lächelt mit seinen Augen.

Madame Bones führt ihre Rede fort, während ich die Treppen zum Podium hinaufgehe.

"Hermine Granger wird geehrt für ihre Mitwirkung an der Gefangennahme von Lord Voldemort, in dem sie die Originalidee für den Happy-Sleepy-Trank hatte und bei seiner Entwicklung half. Miss Granger war zudem an der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor beteiligt, wo sie ihren außergewöhnlichen Patronus dazu verwendete, Dementoren zu zerstören, die auf Ruf von Lord Voldemort erschienen waren."

Madame Bones und ich sind gleich groß. Ihre Augen sind ein verblasstes Blau und sie hat einen kleinen Leberfleck auf ihrer rechten Wange. Ihr Assistent hält das Präsentationsetui der Medaille auf. Madame Bones nimmt die Medaille hoch. Ich neige meinen Kopf und Madame Bones legt das Band um meinen Hals.

"Danke für Ihre Verdienste für das magische Großbritannien, Miss Granger", sagt sie gnädig.

"Danke, Ministerin Bones", erwidere ich.

Ich drehe mich um und blicke durch den Saal. Harry grinst. Roger sieht zu Limnoreia, die neben meinem leeren Stuhl sitzt. Molly strahlt mich an, ein weiteres ihrer Kinder wurde geehrt. Ginny sitzt neben ihr, Daumen hoch in meine Richtung. Mr. Schuler lächelt mich aufmunternd an.

Severus. Mein geliebter Severus. Er sitzt so groß und würdevoll da.

Unsere Augen treffen sich einen Augenblick.

Ich liebe dich.

Er rührt sich fast unmerklich auf seinem Platz. Ich gehe die Treppen hinunter und zu meinem Platz.

Richtig. Keine erkennbaren Zuneigungen in der Öffentlichkeit.

Ich hebe es für private Augenblicke auf.

Ich nehme wieder neben Arthur Platz.

Limnoreia geht zum Podium hoch. Ich kann einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Knöchel erhaschen, als sie beginnt, die Stufen hochzugehen. Sie trägt ihre üblichen schwarzen Roben, zusammen mit einem Paar, wie Jean sie nennt, „Nimm mich"-Schuhen, mit zehn Zentimeter hohen Absätzen, für die sie Magie benötigt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, damit sie sich nicht einen Knöchel verstaucht oder auf ihrem Hintern landet. Sie passen gut zu den schwarzen Seidenstrümpfen mit der Naht hinten, die durch Strumpfbänder gehalten werden, die zur orangefarbenen Satinkorsage führen, mit der schwarzen Spitze und dem orangefarbenen Spitzenhöschen. Als wir uns in Jeans zukünftigen Quartieren angezogen haben, hatte Limnoreia beschlossen, uns einen kurzen Blick zu gestatten, was dazu führte, dass wir uns lachend auf dem Boden wälzten.

Roger wird irgendwann heute Nacht eine Überraschung erleben.

Limnoreia hat Jean und mir versprochen, uns den Katalog auszuleihen. Ich denke, etwas in grünem Satin wäre sehr nett.

Draco trägt auch Schwarz. Er trauert wirklich um Adrian Pucey. Sie waren gute Freunde und Draco ist entschlossen, ein guter Bruder für Samantha zu sein. Sein weißblondes Haar glänzt im Fackellicht, als er sich soweit herunterbeugt, damit Madame Bones das Band um seinen Hals legen kann.

Madame Bones hat gerade Severus aufgerufen. Er steht auf und seine schwarzen Roben bauschen um ihn herum auf, während er auf das Podium zugeht.

Er ist so sehr mein Zaubertränke Meister, mit einer wichtigen Änderung. Sein Haar ist sauber und Schuppen frei, dank des Shampoos und der Spülung, die mein studienübergreifendes Team entwickelt hat. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzt mit blauen Strähnen.

Ansonsten trägt er seinen gewohnten schwarzen Gehrock und seine schwarze Hose, mit all den Knöpfen an seinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln. Seine Drachenlederstiefel haben einen frischen Glanz.

Mein Severus ist richtig benannt. Er schaut ernst. Viel von seinem Auftreten soll Selbstvertrauen und Kompetenz ausstrahlen.

Er will niemanden wissen lassen, auch mich nicht, wie schrecklich verletzbar er ist.

Er wurde so oft in seiner Jugend zurückgewiesen. Er verlor seine Eltern und niemanden hat es wirklich interessiert, außer Lucius Malfoy. Die Rumtreiber verfolgten ihn. Lucius Malfoy und seine dunklen Freunde rekrutierten ihn als einen Todesser. Er hat schreckliche Dinge getan, hat seine Ansichten geändert, über das, was er vom Leben will und wurde von Albus Dumbledore rekrutiert. Severus wurde ein Lehrer für Schüler, die ihn noch aus der Zeit als Schniefelus kannten. Er hat gelernt, von seinen Schüler durch seinen schrecklichen Sarkasmus und durch Angst Respekt zu fordern. Sie haben gehorcht, aber viele von ihnen haben ihn niemals respektiert.

Jetzt erfahren sie, was er wirklich getan hat. Madame Bones spricht über Spionage, den Versuch, Lord Voldemort zu unterlaufen, und dem Retten von Leben in dem Prozess. Der Entwicklung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes. Dem Kampf in der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor.

Niemand hat einen aussagekräftigeren Lebenslauf als Severus. Dies sind die Dinge, die ihn rechtfertigen in den Augen einer Gesellschaft, die Severus Snape niemals verstanden hat.

Madame Bones versteht nicht wirklich den Teil über das Lehren von Zaubertränken, dem Beschützen von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden, während er versuchte, seine Slytherins durch die Politiken von Häusern, Hogwarts und dem magischen Großbritannien zu leiten.

Er war die ganze Zeit so schrecklich einsam. Er sagt es nicht, aber ich weiß, wie isoliert er sich gefühlt hat.

Nicht mehr. Niemals wieder. Ich werde immer da sein. Wann immer du mich brauchst, selbst wenn nicht. Es wird immer einen Ort geben, wo du hingehörst, wo Liebe an keine Bedingungen geknüpft ist.

Bei mir.

Severus neigt seinen Kopf, damit Madame Bones das Band um seinen Hals legen kann.

Ich möchte aufstehen und applaudieren. Ich möchte weinen.

Ich kann keines dieser Dinge im Moment tun.

Severus sieht mich an, während er vom Podium heruntergeht. Ich hoffe, alles was ich für ihn fühle, spiegelt sich in meinen Augen wieder.

Ich sitze ruhig auf meinem Stuhl, meine Hände liegen gefaltet in meinem Schoß, während Severus zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehrt.

Der Rest der Zweiten Klasse-Auszeichnungen rast vorbei. Meine Gedanken sind bei Severus. Bruchstücke der restlichen Zeremonie erlangen meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Chester Sommersby sieht sehr alt aus, aber Minerva lächelt andeutungsweise, als sie zusieht, wie er die Treppen hochgeht. Bills Haifischzahn-Ohrring bildet genau den richtigen witzigen Ausgleich zu seinen formellen Umhängen.

Die Erste Klasse-Auszeichnungen beginnen.

Jean ist an der Reihe. Madame Bones spricht darüber, wie sie den Klatsch-Sauger in der Schlacht verwendet hat, um Todesser auszuschalten. Sie kann nicht über Jeans Entdeckung des Musters von vermissten Frauen sprechen, die uns dabei geholfen hat, herauszufinden, nach was Voldemort gesucht hat. Auch wenn Jean nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird, um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, wird sie eine Unsägliche bleiben.

Meine Gedanken wandern erneut.

Harry steht oben in seiner Auroren-Ausgehuniform, er sieht so gut aus. Nymphadoras Haar bleibt während der Übergabe im Braunton und verwandelt sich in pink, sobald sie sich gesetzt hat. Arthurs Combover ist leicht durcheinander, als er sich wieder aufrichtet, nachdem er seine Medaille erhalten hat.

Ellen, die so viele Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld gerettet hat, und die so hart daran arbeitet, herauszufinden, wie man Lord Voldemorts Hülle am Leben erhalten kann, damit wir eine Lösung finden können, Tom Riddle im Inneren zu töten. Sie schaut immer aus wie die selbstbewusste Fachfrau, die sie ist. Von all den Leuten, die die Erste Klasse- Auszeichnung erhalten, sind wir alle uns einig, dass sie diejenige ist, die sie am meisten verdient hat. Ich sehe sie als Freundin an.

Ich sehe sie alle als meine Freunde an.

Alle Medaillen sind vergeben. Madame Bones dankt abschließend denen, die sich gegen Lord Voldemort erhoben und zu Fall gebracht haben.

Wir stehen auf und erhalten den Applaus der zu hunderten anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums.

tbc

* * *

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

**Orden des St. Hugh, Empfänger ****der Ersten Klasse posthum  
**Joshua Bailey  
Leta Burns  
Dermott Campbell  
Albus Dumbledore  
Timothy Edwards  
Charles Goodwin  
Alexis Green  
Rolanda Hooch  
Cassandra Miller  
Alastor Moody  
Samantha Moore  
Adrian Pucey  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Maxwell Turnbull  
Andrew Watson  
Ronald Weasley  
Smithby Wilkinson  
Oliver Wood

**Orden des St. Hugh, Empfänger ****der Ersten Klasse  
**Jean Lamb  
Harry Potter  
Ellen Smith  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur Weasley

**Orden des St. Hugh, Empfänger ****der Zweiten Klasse  
**Hermione Granger  
Limnoreia Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Chester Sommersby  
Bill Weasley

**Orden des St. Hugh, Empfänger ****der Dritten Klasse  
**Cyrus Doolittle  
Mike Lamb  
Remus Lupin  
Lucius Malfoy  
Minerva McGonagall  
Mark Smith  
Imogene Tealsworth  
Charlie Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley

**Orden des Merlin, Empfänger der Ersten Klasse  
**Roger Littlehorse  
Daniel Schuler

* * *

**Anmerkung Übersetzerin:**

„Mein Severus ist richtig benannt. Er schaut ernst." – Im Englischen sind die zwei Sätze ein Wortspiel, denn severe bedeutet ernst.

Combover ist eine Männerfrisur, bei der die langgewachsenen Haare der einen Seite zur anderen Seite über die Glatze gelegt werden.


	114. Kapitel 114

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_**11**__**4. Kapitel:**_

**2. August 1999  
Hermine**

Ich drehe mich herum und Madame Malkins' Assistentin glättet den Saum meines Kleides. Die Einstellungen in der Zauberergesellschaft mögen aus den 1890-igern stammen, aber ich muss sagen, dass es Zeiten gibt, in denen die Kleider prächtig sind.

Mein Kleid ist aus blassgrüner Seide. Ich habe diese Farbe definitiv nicht aufgrund von Severus' Status als Hauslehrer von Slytherin ausgewählt. Die Angewohnheit, an den Hausfarben nach dem Schulabschluss festzuhalten, ist dumm.

Es symbolisiert die Farbe von frisch gewachsenem Gras im Frühling. Der komplette Rock besteht aus drei Reifröcken, damit es raschelt und richtig über den Fußboden streift. Da es Sommer ist, sind die Ärmel aufgebauscht und reichen bis zu meinen Ellenbogen, anstatt ganz hinab zu meinen Handgelenken. Die Taille ist zugeschnitten, und in der Muggelwelt wäre ein Korsett mit eingenäht, um die Taille zu schmälern, die Brüste hoch zu pressen und die Form glatt zu halten. In der magischen Welt werden Zauber direkt in das Kleid eingebaut, um die gleichen Dinge zu erzielen, aber es trotzdem bequem zu halten. Atmen ist eine gute Sache.

Es hat einen einfachen runden Halsausschnitt mit einem elfenbeinfarbenen Seidenkragen und Bändern an den Schultern. Ein Ausschnitt wäre bei einer Verlobungszeremonie nicht angebracht, da von mir verlangt wird, sittsam zu sein. Ich werde die Perlenhalskette, die Perlenohrringe und den Ring meiner Mutter dazu tragen.

Ich bin überaus dankbar, dass die magische Welt Tournüre verbannt hat. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten Frauen jemals in diesen Dingern sitzen? Kein Wunder, dass sie Korsetts getragen haben. Sie brauchten die Rückenunterstützung, weil sie sich niemals an die Rückenlehne von Stühlen anlehnen konnten.

Mollys Kleid ist aus türkiser Seide. Sie wollte etwas farbenfroheres, aber als sie das lavendelfarbene Kleid gesehen hat, das Narzissa tragen wird, hat sie beschlossen, etwas zu tragen, das mehr zurückhaltender ist.

Ginny sieht hübsch in ihrem butterblumengelben Seidenkleid aus. Sie hat beschlossen, auch den Regency-Stil zu tragen. Da sie größer und dünner ist als ich, kleidet es ihr besser. Sie sieht sehr feminin und anmutig darin aus.

Ich bin so froh, dass Molly und Ginny einverstanden waren, die Kleider als mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie anzunehmen. Ginnys Geburtstag ist am 11. August, das Timing ist also perfekt. Molly hat am 30. Oktober Geburtstag. Das ist zwar noch ein wenig hin, aber sie möchte neben Narzissa nicht schäbig aussehen.

Wir haben ein morgendliches Treffen der Mädels. Narzissa und Samantha sind zum Fuchsbau gekommen, um mit uns zu frühstücken. Es gab Croissants, Schokocroissants und Erdbeeren. Ich wurde bedient, was ein wirkliches Vergnügen war.

Wir sind in die Winkelgasse gefloht und gingen zuerst zu Hexen Wellness, zur Maniküre und Haarpflege. Ich war schon einmal bei einer Maniküre, als Anita und ich zu einem Wellness-Center in Chicago gegangen sind, aber für Molly, Ginny und Samantha war es eine neue Erfahrung. Nach der Maniküre lud Narzissa uns alle zu Massagen ein. Nachdem die Masseurin fertig war, fühlte ich mich absolut knochenlos und entspannt. Es war himmlisch.

Wir alle ließen unsere Haare herrichten. Ich bekam nur die Spitzen geschnitten, aber es fühlt sich immer so luxuriös an, wenn jemand anderes es wäscht. Während wir dort waren, lobte der Friseur jeden von uns für den exzellenten Zustand unserer Haare. Narzissa erklärte, dass es an dem Shampoo und der Spülung liegt, an deren Entstehung ich mitgewirkt habe. Ich habe jetzt die Visitenkarte der Inhaberin des Wellness-Centers mit Anweisungen, dass jemand von Mystic Visions sie kontaktieren soll, damit sie eine Bestellung aufgeben kann.

Molly kaufte ein Set von den verzauberten Haarspangen, damit sie ihr dickes, rotes Haar in verschiedenen Varianten tragen kann. Ich fand ein paar Haarspangen mit unechten Perlen, die perfekt zu den Perlen passen, die ich am Tag der Zeremonie tragen werde. Ich mag meinen Gibson Girl-Haarstil. Er ist praktisch, vorteilhaft und leicht mit den verzauberten Haarspangen, die mein buschiges Haar zähmen, herzurichten.

In den Spiegel blickend, drehe ich mich hin und her, damit ich mein Kleid von hinten sehen kann.

„Du siehst wirklich hübsch in der Farbe aus", sagt Samantha und streicht über den Rock ihres eigenen rosafarbenen Kleides.

„Danke", antworte ich glücklich. „Rosa steht dir gut, vor allem mit deinem dunkelblonden Haar."

„Ich war noch niemals auf so einer Feier", sagt Samantha, dreht sich, damit ihr Rock fliegt.

„Ich auch nicht", sage ich zuversichtlich.

„Wird getanzt werden?", fragt sie besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man tanzt."

„Ja, es wird getanzt werden", sagt Narzissa und taucht hinter Samantha auf. „Morgen werden du und ich den Walzer, den Two-Step und die Polka üben. Es wird Spaß machen und du wirst vorbereitet sein."

Polka?

Molly und Arthur haben sich um die Musiker gekümmert. Es sind Freunde von Arthur, die im Ministerium arbeiten.

Severus und ich müssen Polka tanzen?

_.Lachen._

Lucius Malfoy tanzt Polka? Draco tanzt Polka?

Ginnys Schultern zittern. Ich wage es nicht, sie anzusehen. Wir werden uns beide nicht mehr beherrschen können, wenn wir uns ansehen.

Nicht, um eine gute Polka abzuwerten.

„_Roll out the barrel_", beginnt Ginny, ihre Stimme bebt, während sie versucht, nicht zu lachen.

Ich stimme mit ein.

„_We'll have a barrel of fun_", singen wir beide.

Molly stimmt mit ein, was eine gute Sache ist, denn ich kenne den restlichen Text nicht.

"_Roll out the barrel, we've got the blues on the run."_

Madame Malkins und ihre Assistentin beginnen mit uns zu summen.

"_Zing, boom, tararrel, sing out a song of good cheer.  
Now's the time to roll the barrel, for the gang's all here!"_

Narzissa sieht uns an, als ob wir nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen wären. Sie könnte recht haben. Diese Tendenz, zu unmöglichen Momenten ein Lied anzustimmen, ist ziemlich seltsam. Es muss am Stress liegen.

„Denkst du, dass dieses spezielle Lied auf der Spielliste stehen wird?", fragt sie vorsichtig in ihrem kultivierten Ton.

„Oh, da bin ich mir sicher", verkündet Molly, den Kragen ihres Kleides zurechtrückend. „Es ist Arthurs Lieblingspolka."

„Wird es einen Akkordeonspieler geben?", fragt Samantha und schaut neugierig. „Ich habe mal einen in der Winkelgasse gesehen und es war lustig. Er hatte einen Affen bei sich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Wilbur einen Affen hat, aber er spielt richtig gut Akkordeon", antwortet Molly zuversichtlich. „Die Musik wird ein richtiger Tanzbeinschwinger."

Wie werde ich es Severus offenbaren können, dass es zumindest einen Akkordeonspieler und The Beer Barrel Polka auf unserer, vom Grunde her, Verlobungsparty geben wird? Zusammen mit den fehlenden Tournüren, bin ich äußerst dankbar, dass es keine Art von feierlichem Umzug während einer Verlobungszeremonie gibt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es den Gang hinunter schaffen würde mit einem Lied, das auf dem Akkordeon gespielt wird.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Spaß haben wird", flüstere ich diplomatisch. Narzissas fassungslose Augen treffen auf meine. Ich lächle sie aufmunternd an. Sie war bisher so eine klasse Frau bei allem. Ich hoffe nicht, dass dies der Test ist, der sie um den Verstand bringt.

Sie wäre nicht die erste Person, die bei dem Klang eines Akkordeons um den Verstand gebracht wird.

* * *

**Severus**

„Du musst mit mir kommen", sagt Jean, in der Tür zum Zaubertränke-Vorratsraum stehend. Sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Warum?", frage ich neckend. „Hatte Bucky ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen mit Mrs. Norris und du brauchst Hilfe, die Überbleibsel zu verstecken, bevor Argus es herausfindet?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach", entgegnet Jean, die Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt. „Ich denke, ich kann es erst erklären, wenn du es selbst gesehen hast."

Jean hat ein paar ihrer Arbeiten als Unsägliche beendet, während sie versuchte, den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu organisieren und Unterrichtsstoff für das nächste Schuljahr zu lesen. Zudem hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun, zurück nach Hogwarts zu ziehen und sich um ein Kätzchen zu kümmern, das halb Kniesel und halb Siamese ist. Der neun Monate alte Bucky hat bereits Mrs. Norris kennen gelernt.

Mrs. Norris hatte das Nachsehen und lief schreiend davon.

Ich mag Bucky eigentlich. Fünfzig Prozent Siamese und fünfzig Prozent Kniesel ergeben hundert Prozent Charakter. Wenn Katzen sortiert werden würden, wäre sie in Slytherin.

„Also gut", erwidere ich und stelle das Glas mit präparierten Bandwürmern zurück ins Regal. „Ich entscheide zu deinen Gunsten. Die Inventur kann bis morgen warten."

„Es wird nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden dauern", entgegnet sie. „Du wirst genügend Zeit haben, um dich mit Hermine und den anderen zu treffen, bevor sie nach Askaban aufbrechen."

„Wo gehen wir hin?", frage ich.

„Frankreich", antwortet sie knapp.

Jean gibt mir eine Socke und wir beide ergreifen ein Ende. Ich fühle dieses bekannte Ziehen und dann ist alles in einem Wirbel. Unsere Landung ist rauer als gewöhnlich, wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem Versuch zu vermeiden, auf einem der Grabsteine mit Engeln zu landen.

„Ein Friedhof?", frage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Wir befinden uns am Rande eines, wie es aussieht, alten Friedhofs. Die Fläche ist überfüllt mit kunstvollen Denkmälern, Mausoleen, Gräbern mit Steinplatten und eingravierten Tafeln. Er liegt auf einem Hügel, eine malerische Landschaft mit sanften Hügeln, die eine Stadt umgeben, überblickend. Es ist eine Schande, dass die Toten die Schönheit nicht bewundern können.

„Wir sind in Nizza", sagt Jean, ihre Hosenbeine glättend. „Das ist der magische Bereich des Geraut Friedhofs."

„Bitte sage mir, dass Albus nicht hier aufgetaucht ist", flehe ich.

„Nein", lacht Jean. „Wir werden jemand anderen besuchen."

Jean führt uns einen Weg entlang, vorbei an Mausoleen und abgestuften Grüften. Es gibt Platten aus Marmor und Granit, Seite an Seite. Diese Stadt der Toten muss Tausende beherbergen.

Wir gehen eine höhere Ebene hinauf. Ich bin beeindruckt von der Kunstfertigkeit der Statuen. Es gibt Engel und stilisierte Trauernde in Marmor und Bronze, die auf den Grababdeckungen stehen oder angelehnt sind. Mausoleen sind mit Kreuzen bedeckt. In Mauernischen sind Bronze- und Steinplatten befestigt, auf denen Namen und Daten von einzelnen Familienmitgliedern eingraviert sind, die gemeinsam hier beerdigt sind. Fotos von Toten einiger Gräber sind an den Grabsteinen befestigt. Überall sind Blumen.

Wir klettern Treppen zum Gipfel des Hügels hinauf. Jean dreht sich nach Norden und wir kommen zu einem Bereich, der von hohen Wänden und hochgewachsenen Bäumen umgeben ist und folgen dem Pfad hinein.

Ich werde sofort von einem der größten Monumente angezogen. Es ist eine überlebensgroße Mamorfrau, gekleidet im griechischen Stil. Sie steht stolz auf einem hohen Podest. Ihr Kopf ist erhoben und es scheint, als blicke sie zum Horizont. Ihr lockiges Haar fällt lose herab, ein paar Strähnen liegen auf den Flügeln, die aus ihren Schultern sprießen. Ihre Flügel sind ausgebreitet, als ob sie gleich losfliegen würde. In ihrer linken Hand befindet sich eine Blume, nach vorne gehalten, wie ein Angebot. In ihrer rechten Hand hält sie ein Schwert, ausgestreckt und bereit, es zu benutzen.

Sie ist das perfekte Abbild eines Racheengels.

Ima LeDrox.

Ich muss den Namen auf dem Podest nicht lesen, um zu wissen, wer es ist. Wer auch immer die Statue gemeißelt hat, hat die Anmut ihres Körpers und die Details ihrer Züge perfekt eingefangen.

Sie gibt eine exquisite Statue ab.

„Wie?", frage ich, unfähig, meinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Das Ministerium hat sich um die Körper der Todesser gekümmert", sagt Jean und hält ihre Hand hoch, um sich vor der hellen Sonne zu schützen. „Laut ihren Aufzeichnungen hat eine Hexe, die sich selbst als Kusine ausgab, die Tote identifiziert und sie mit nach Frankreich genommen, sobald sie freigegeben war. Sie wurde einen Tag später hier beerdigt. Wir haben es überprüft und die Kusine existiert in keinen Aufzeichnungen von Großbritannien oder Frankreich."

"Wir haben die notwendigen magischen Analysen vorgenommen und hier ist ein Körper begraben. Ohne das Grab zu öffnen, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie es ist. Wie auch immer, es passt zu LeDroxs Beschreibung bezogen auf Geschlecht, Alter, Größe, Gewicht, Haarlänge und anderen Auffälligkeiten. Der Gerichtsmediziner der Abteilung für Magische Gewichte und Maße sagt, dass er sich zu 99,99 Prozent sicher ist, dass es der Körper von LeDrox ist."

"Ein Zaubererbildhauer wurde beauftragt, die Statue zu erstellen", fährt Jean fort. „Er wurde in bar bezahlt, fünfzig Prozent Anzahlung und der Rest nach Vollendung, wenn er es in der vorgegebenen Zeit schafft."

"Die Schlacht ist jetzt etwas über einen Monat her. Der Künstler hat nicht lange gebraucht, dieses erstaunliche Kunstwerk zu erschaffen", kommentiere ich.

"Anscheinend fünf Tage", kommentiert Jean. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er sehr gut bezahlt wurde. Es erfolgte in bar und die Person, die ihn bezahlt hat, ist verschwunden."

"Wie hast du davon erfahren?", frage ich.

"Es war auf der To Do-Liste, die Albus zurückgelassen hat", sagt Jean. „Es gab einen aufgelisteten Punkt, mit Simon LeVigne wegen Gerüchten in Kontakt zu treten. Er war Albus' Verbindungsmann zum französischen Untergrund während des Grindelwald Krieges. Minerva hat mich gebeten, dem nachzugehen. Das scheint es zu sein." Jean winkt in Richtung von, wie es aussieht, Gaben von Blumen, Kristallen, Kerzen und Stücken von Pergament am Fuße des Monuments und auf den in Sandalen steckenden Füßen der Statue.

"Schlicht und ergreifend", sagt Jean, Feindseligkeit dringt in ihre Stimme, „widert mich dieser Anblick an. Ima LeDrox war eine kaltblütige Mörderin, die in der Hölle schmoren sollte, und diese Idioten hinterlassen ihr Gaben und Fan-Briefe."

Ich sehe mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sieht, was ich tun werde. Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab heraus, suche nach Bannen und Fallen. Es gibt keine, außer den Bannen um diesen Bereich des Friedhofs, die ihn für Muggel uninteressant machen.

"Es gibt ein paar Zaubersprüche, die die Pergamente am Wegfliegen hindern sollen, und die Blumen und alles andere davor bewahren, gestohlen zu werden", sagt Jean. Sie kniet sich nieder und nimmt ein Stück Rosenquarz hoch. Unter diesem ist ein Stück Pergament. Sie nimmt es hoch und gibt es mir.

Ich flüstere einen der Übersetzungszauber meines Vaters und lese laut vor.

"_Ich habe dein Geschriebenes gelesen und musste hierher kommen. Du hattest recht, aber sie wollten nicht zuhören. Wir hören jetzt zu, und der Tag wird kommen, an dem jeder verstehen wird."_

"Kannst du den Mist glauben?", schnaubt Jean. „Idioten."

"Welches Geschriebene?", frage ich.

"Wir wissen es nicht", sagt Jean, nimmt die Notiz und legt sie zurück unter den Stein. „Viele der Notizen, die wir gefunden haben, beziehen sich auf etwas, das LeDrox wohl geschrieben hat. LaVigne versucht herauszufinden, was auch immer es ist. Ich nehme an, dass sie nie mit dir darüber gesprochen hat?"

"Wir hatten mehrere Gespräche über die Zukunft der magischen Welt", antworte ich. „Nichts wurde darüber gesagt, dass sie etwas aufgeschrieben hat."

"Ist sie der Linie des Dunklen Lords gefolgt?", fragt Jean.

"Nein", antworte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Sie hat versucht, ihn von ihrer Denkweise zu überzeugen. LeDrox glaubte, dass Muggel den Planeten durch Überbevölkerung, Industrialisierung und der Verwendung fossiler Brennstoffe zerstören. Sie glaubte, dass Zauberer als die höchste Form des Lebens auf dem Planeten angesehen werden sollten. Als solche hätten Zauberer das angeborene Recht, Muggel zu beherrschen. Sie hat die Idee verbreitet, über die magische Welt Kontrolle zu erlangen, um die Muggel zu erobern und ihre Anzahl auf ein Maß zu verringern, dass dem Planeten mehr zu Gute kommt. Sie wollte Muggel auf eine Agrargesellschaft zurückstufen, die von Zauberern kontrolliert wird."

"Voldemort ging es mehr um Macht, allein der Macht wegen", fahre ich fort. „Er ist ein Psychopath, der es genießt, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen, und er legt keinen Wert auf das Leben anderer, außer auf sein eigenes. Ima LeDrox war ganz anders. Sie glaubte an die Richtigkeit der Sache."

"LeDrox und ich haben niemals darüber gesprochen", gebe ich zu. „Ich weiß, dass sie in dieser Nacht mehrere deiner Familienmitglieder getötet hat. Für LeDrox waren Morde Hinrichtungen für die Sache. Sie genoss das Töten nicht, und wenn sie es tat, gab es keinen Sadismus. Sie hat darüber gesprochen, jeden Mord sauber, effizient und so schmerzlos wie möglich durchzuführen. Sie sagte, dass es ihre Art des Respekts gegenüber dem Opfer war."

Jean wischt sich über ihre Augen.

Ima LeDrox ermordete Jeans Eltern, ihre Geschwister und wer weiß wie viele Mitglieder ihrer Familie in der Nacht, in der Voldemort beschlossen hatte, dass die McKinnons ausgerottet werden mussten. Der einzige Grund, warum es Jean nicht getroffen hat, war weil sie in ihren Flitterwochen gewesen ist.

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Sie – sie wurden alle mit dem Avada Kedavra ermordet", flüstert sie. „Ich frage mich, ob sie ihn schon damals nonverbal konnte?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", antworte ich, halte an, um eine weitere Notiz hochzuheben.

"_Muggelliebhaber töteten Ima LeDrox. Wir werden nicht vergessen. Wir werden nicht vergeben."_

"Lucius wäre ziemlich beleidigt, Muggelliebhaber genannt zu werden", stelle ich trocken fest.

"Ich weiß", sagt Jean seufzend. „Überlasse es Malfoy, endgültige Gerechtigkeit der Hexe zukommen zu lassen, die meine Familie getötet hat. Dafür müsste ich den Braunen-Haaransatz-Fluch von ihm nehmen."

"Soweit würde ich nicht gehen", entgegne ich. „Er kann immer noch ein richtiges Arschloch sein, wenn er will. Abgesehen davon denke ich, dass Lucius deinen Beitrag, seine Familie zu retten, als offenstehende Schuld ansieht."

Jean schnaubt.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", frage ich.

"LaVigne wird seine Kontakte benutzen, um zu versuchen, dieses Geschriebene zu finden", sagt Jean. „Remus wird mit ihm in Kontakt stehen."

"Was auch immer passiert, wie es scheint, formiert sich gerade ein Ima LeDrox-Fanclub", stelle ich fest und deute auf die Geschenke, die an das Monument gelehnt sind. „Das hat die Qualität eines Schreins."

"Die Objekte haben symbolischen Charakter", sagt Jean und zeigt auf verschiedene Blumengestecke und Kristalle während sie spricht. „Weiße Chrysanthemen stehen für Wahrheit. Diese Krokusse stehen für Voraussicht. Gladiolen für Charakterstärke. Glyzinie bedeutet Treue. Die Rosmarinzweige stehen für das Gedenken. Sie hätten etwas giftigen Efeu dalassen sollen, einfach aus Prinzip."

Jean kniet sich zu aufgereihten Kristallen und Steinen.

"Der rote Hämatit ist ein Kriegerstein zur Bewältigung von Hindernissen", fährt sie fort. „Granat für Mut. Schneeflockenobsidian für Schutz. Es sind auch ein paar Tigeraugensteine hier. Sie stehen für das zukünftige Leben."

Jean hält einen rosafarbenen und grünen Stein hoch.

"Diese kenne ich nicht", sagt sie.

Ich nehme und betrachte sie.

"Das ist Unakite. Es steht für die Seelenheilung, Transformation und Führung", sinniere ich.

"So wie es aussieht, hofft jemand, dass sie wiederaufersteht", murmelt Jean.

"Ich jedenfalls nicht", betone ich. „Wenn der Tod in Gestalt einer Frau auf die Erde käme, wäre es Ima LeDrox. Wann immer Remus diese Schriften bekommt, möchte ich sie mir ansehen. LeDrox war sehr überzeugend, wenn sie gesprochen hat. Sogar Voldemort hat zugehört, wenn sie etwas zu sagen hatte. Wenn sie ihre Theorien und Überzeugungen schriftlich niedergelegt hat, könnten sie außergewöhnlich überzeugend sein."

"Tom Riddle war der fanatischste Verbreiter der Philosophie, dass die Zauberer die Welt beherrschen sollten", merkt Jean an. „Es bedeutet nicht, dass er der einzige war."

* * *

**Hermine**

Wir befinden uns in einem Segelschoner aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, der eigentlich keinen Mast und Segel benötigt. Magie treibt uns über das Wasser. Sogar die Wellen der Nordsee haben keine Wirkung auf das Schiff, außer einem leichten Schaukeln.

Wir sind unterwegs zur Askaban-Insel.

Wärter Hensley hat beschlossen, uns auf unserer Reise zu begleiten, damit er uns auf den neuesten Stand bezüglich der Dementoren bringen kann, bevor wir die Insel erreichen.

"Zwei, drei oder vier Dementoren fliegen den überwiegenden Teil des Tages und in der Nacht über das nördliche Ende des Insel", sagt er. „Wir können nicht feststellen, ob es immer dieselben Demenorten sind. Wir können sie nicht auseinander halten."

„Zeigt Voldemort Anzeichen, dass er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst ist?", fragt Limnoreia.

"Nicht, dass wir es feststellen konnten", erwidert der Wärter. „Heiler Mittleton hat Voldemorts Lebenszeichen überwacht, als die Dementoren gestern um den Turm geflogen sind. Es gab keine Veränderung."

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir annehmen sollten, dass dies bedeutet, Voldemort ist sich ihrer nicht bewusst", sagt Severus, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als er gegen die Wand der Kabine lehnt.

"Der Heiler überwacht ihn gerade", sagt der Wärter. „Einer meiner Assistenzwärter wird uns beobachten, wenn wir ankommen. Wenn die Patroni auf die Dementoren losgelassen werden, wird Heiler Mittleton feststellen, ob Voldemort irgendwie darauf reagiert."

"Von dem, was ich im Denkarium in den Erinnerungen von Madame Long und Professor Franks' Aufzeichnungen zu Voldemort gesehen habe, ist er zu vielem fähig, ohne irgendwelche äußerlichen Anzeichen zu zeigen", sagt Roger, streckt seine langen Beine von seinem Platz neben Limnoreia aus.

"Das ist wahr", sagt Limnoreia. „Wir haben kein Anzeichen dafür gesehen, dass er wach war, bis zu dem Sekundenbruchteil dauernden Ausschlag in seinem Hirnwellenmuster. Zu der Zeit hat Madame Long bereits dagegen ankämpft, dass er ihren Körper übernimmt."

"Professor Snape", sagt Wärter Hensley, „aus Ihrer Zeit, als Sie Voldemort ausspioniert haben, wissen Sie irgendetwas darüber, wie er die Dementoren aus dem Ministerium weggerufen hat?"

"Voldemort erwähnte, dass er mit den Dementoren verhandelt habe", erwidert Severus. „Er hat niemals dargelegt, wie er diese Verhandlung zustande gebracht hat. Unter den Todessern herrscht die allgemeine Annahme, dass er ihnen unbegrenzten Zugang zu Muggelseelen versprochen hat, wenn sie ihn in seiner ultimativen Eroberung von Großbritannien unterstützen."

Ich schließe meine Augen für einen Moment und denke daran, wie hilflos Muggel gegen Dementoren wären. Meine Eltern…

Ich fühle eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe zu Severus hoch. Er macht sich Sorgen.

"Alles in Ordnung", flüstere ich und sehe weg.

"Ich habe Dad gefragt, ob er etwas darüber weiß, wie Voldemort mit den Dementoren umgegangen ist", unterbricht Draco. „Er sagte, Pettigrew war auf einem ihrer Treffen anwesend. Pettigrew erzählte ihm, dass die Dementoren vor Voldemort schwebten und die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gefallen ist."

"Die Kommunikation zwischen Dementoren scheint auf einer psychischen Ebene stattzufinden", kommentiert Severus nachdenklich. „Wenn Voldemort auf psychischer Ebene mit Dementoren sprechen kann, ist es dann möglich, dass das, was er mit sich angestellt hat, um unsterblich zu sein, ihn fast zu einem Dementor macht?"

"Er ist auf jeden Fall in der Lage, das ganze Glück aus Existenzen herauszusaugen", merkt Harry trocken an.

"Das kann ich bezeugen", murmelt Severus.

"Das ist etwas, was wir weiter erforschen müssen", sagt Limnoreia. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten eine weitere magische Analyse an Voldemort durchführen und zu tieferen Ebenen vordringen, die wir letztes Mal nicht erreichen konnten, aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

"Was auch immer vor sich geht, das Ministerium nimmt die Situation ernst", sagt der Wärter. „Albus Dumbledore hat Madame Bones Informationen über die Magie, die Dementoren verwenden, wenn sie den Kuss vollziehen, zugesandt. Er hat einen wahrhaftigen Feuersturm unter den Mitgliedern des Sicherheit-Subkomittees des Zaubergamots und unter dem Stammpersonal der Magischen Strafverfolgung entfacht. Keiner von uns hat erkannt, dass wir etwas Vergleichbares wie die Inferi geschaffen haben, wenn die Dementoren Gefangene durch den Kuss hingerichtet haben. Wir sind dazu verpflichtet, Großbritannien von ihrer Anwesenheit zu befreien, egal wie."

An der Kabinentür klopft es. Ein Mannschaftsmitglied steckt seinen Kopf herein.

"Wärter", sagt er. "Wir haben drei Dementoren gesichtet."

„Showtime", verkündet Roger.

* * *

**Severus**

Wir befinden uns nördlich von der Askaban-Insel auf See. Wenn wir Muggel wären, würden wir nichts sehen, außer schroffe Felsen und raue Büsche. Das Wasser um die Insel ist voll mit Felsblöcken und Steinen, die als Barriere für jedes Muggelschiff oder –boot dienen, das in Erwägung zieht, an Land zu gehen. Die Verzauberungen und Banne, die die Insel umgeben, lassen jeden Kapitän und seine Crew zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es hier nichts Interessantes gibt und ein Näherkommen Gefahr bedeutet. Die Abwehrzauber sind die besten, die die magische Welt zu bieten hat.

Jeder von uns hier auf dem Schiff kann Askaban sehen. Der Turm befindet sich am südlichen Ende der Insel, was nicht weiter entfernt als zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß zum nördlichen Ende der Insel sein würde.

Der größte Teil von Askaban befindet sich unter der Erde. Der große, schmale und fensterlose Turm geht fünf Etagen nach oben. Er beinhaltet die Räumlichkeiten der Wachen, die Küchen und die Kantine, Büros und medizinische Einrichtungen. Unter der Oberfläche der Insel befinden sich die Zellen. Ich frage mich, ob jemand weiß, wie viele Zellen es tatsächlich gibt. Der Wärter sagt, wann immer sie neue Zellen benötigen, erweitert oder verlängert sich ein Gang und neue Zellen erscheinen. Mit dem momentanen Zustrom an Todessern, zusammen mit Voldemort, verlängerte sich ein Treppenabsatz nach unten zu einer weiteren Ebene mit Zellen und eine komplett neue Etage erschien.

Ich überlege, ob die Vier Gründer Askaban in ihrer Freizeit geschaffen haben? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw dies geplant haben könnten.

"Dort sind sie", sagt Potter und zeigt auf etwas.

"Ich sehe sie", kommentiere ich. „Es sind drei."

"Wo?" fragt Hermine und reckt sich, um etwas zu sehen.

"Sie sind nahe dem Turm", sagt Potter. „Es ist schwer, sie zu erkennen, da sie grau und die Mauern des Turms dunkelgrau sind. Achte auf Bewegungen."

"Werden wir sie von hier aus ausschalten oder werden wir auf der Insel landen?", fragt Draco.

"Denken Sie, dass es sicher ist, von Bord zu gehen?", fragt der Wärter Roger.

"Ja", sagt er zuversichtlich. "Wir haben drei Menschen, von denen jeder einen Patronus zaubern kann, der mit einem Dementor fertig wird. Limnoreia hat sich bereit erklärt, als Köder zu dienen."

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das gesagt zu haben", ruft Limnoreia uns zu, während sie zu uns kommt. Sie legt einen Arm um seine Taille und seiner legt sich um ihre Schultern.

"Es war irgendwann letzte Nacht", sagt Roger und zieht sie näher zu sich. „Du sagtest mehrere Male ganz laut_ ja, ja, ja_."

Limnoreia knufft Roger sanft in den Arm. Roger lächelt sie an und verstärkt seine Umarmung.

Ich begreife nicht, wie Limnoreia sich behaglich fühlen kann, bei Rogers beifälliger Bemerkung zu ihrem Intimleben. Ich könnte das niemals tun und ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine damit einverstanden wäre, wenn ich es täte. Wir sollten ein gewisses Maß an Anstand in unserem Liebesleben haben.

In der Öffentlichkeit.

Privat ist es etwas ganz anderes.

Ich habe vor, unsere gegenseitig angemessene Sexualität vollends zu erkunden, sobald wir in Chicago und hinter einer geschlossenen und verzauberten Tür sind. Allein.

* * *

**Hermine**

Unsere Zauberstäbe sind bereit. Der Wärter beharrt darauf, zuerst festen Boden zu betreten. Roger ist direkt hinter ihm. Severus folgt mit mir direkt hinter ihm. Harry, Limnoreia und Draco folgen uns.

Der Kai drückt sich von der Klippe durch. Sobald wir darauf stehen, werden wir magisch vom Schiff zur Klippenspitze gebracht. Die Wärter sagen, dass es nach demselben Prinzip wie beim Flohnetzwerksystem funktioniert. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir am anderen Ende nicht ausgespuckt werden, stolpern und versuchen, uns aufzufangen, wenn hier Dementoren anwesend sind.

Der Wärter und Roger steigen auf den Kai und verschwinden. Kurz darauf sehe ich Roger auf der Klippe, zu uns herunterwinkend.

Severus und ich sind als nächstes an der Reihe. Er nimmt meine Hand und vorsichtig machen wir zusammen den Schritt.

Außer einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Augenblick der Orientierungslosigkeit, ist das keine schlechte Art des Reisens. Severus und ich treten vor, um Platz für Harry, Limnoreia und Draco zu schaffen.

Wie Severus erreichen sie uns mit gezückten Zauberstäben und Augen zum Himmel gerichtet. Wir möchten warten, bis die Dementoren nah genug sind, damit wir unsere Patroni nah und persönlich bei der Arbeit zusehen können.

"Ich kann sie fühlen", sagt Harry und muss sehr dagegen ankämpfen, seinen silbernen Hirsch hervorzurufen.

"Da kommen sie!", ruft Draco.

Roger, Draco und ich halten die anderen zu ihrem Schutz in der Mitte der Gruppe. Severus, Limnoreia, Harry und der Wärter haben ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sind bereit, ebenfalls zu zaubern.

Ich kann dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Depression heraufziehen fühlen. Um dagegen zu kämpfen, denke ich an Severus. In fünf Tagen wird unsere Beziehung offiziell sein. Es ist eine Erklärung unserer Liebe, und jeder wird es wissen. Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape, wir werden niemals wieder allein sein.

Das Glücksgefühl bricht hervor, als ich einen grauen Umhang über uns erkennen kann.

"Expecto Patronum!", ruft Roger.

"Expecto Patronum!", schreit Draco.

"Expecto Patronum!!", rufe ich wie einen Kriegsschrei aus.

Ein silberner Otter erscheint aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes. Er dreht sich, sieht mich an und rennt dann in Richtung des Dementors.

"Heilige Scheiße", sagt Harry hinter mir.

"Seht nur", ruft Limnoreia triumphierend.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf, um gerade noch sehen zu können, wie ein Dementor vor dem silbernen Donnervogel flieht. Er kommt nicht weit. Die riesigen Krallen des Donnervogels krallen sich in ihn und alles, was übrig bleibt, ist eine Robe, die im Wind auf die See hinaustreibt.

Dracos Piasa-Vogel und mein Otter haben den zweiten Dementor zwischen sich eingekreist. Der Piasa-Vogel schwingt die messerscharfe Spitze seines peitschenähnlichen Schwanzes und teilt den Dementor in Stücke, die von Otter heruntergeschlungen werden. Fetzen der Robe fallen vom Himmel.

"Vorsicht!", ruft der Wärter und zeigt auf eine Anhäufung von kahlen Büschen.

Wir sehen hin und erkennen den letzten Dementor, der auf uns zurast, nur Zentimeter über dem Boden, mit dem Donnervogel auf seinen Fersen.

Was wird passieren, wenn Rogers Donnervogel-Patronus durch uns hindurch gleitet?

"Expecto Patronum!", rufen Severus und Harry gleichzeitig.

Zwei silberne Gestalten schießen aus ihren Zauberstäben und fliegen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit dem auf uns zukommenden Dementor entgegen. Sie wollen ihn umleiten, damit er über unsere Köpfe fliegt und der Donnervogel ihm folgt, anstatt durch uns hindurch zu fliegen.

Der Hirsch wartet und ändert seine Richtung, folgt dem Dementor, als er hoch über uns ist. Die Katze schlägt nach dem Saum von der wirbelnden Robe des Dementors und verfolgt sie. Ich erhalte einen genauen Blick auf sie, als sie den Dementor verfolgt.

Roger und Limnoreia stehen und sehen zu, wie der Rest von uns sich zu Boden fallen lässt, während der Donnervogel-Patronus über den Bereich rollt, wo wir eben noch gestanden haben. Er gleitet nach oben und reiht sich in die Jagd zum letzten Dementor ein, der buchstäblich im Magen des Vogels verschwindet.

Roger und Limnoreia lachen.

"Habt ihr gedacht, dass mein Patronus euch Schaden zufügen könnte?", fragt er, bietet mir eine Hand an und zieht mich hoch.

"Ich wusste nicht, was er tun würde, und wollte es nicht auf die harte Weise erfahren", protestiert Draco und klopft den Schmutz von seinen Sachen. „Ich dachte, ich würde als leere Robe zurückbleiben."

Severus ist komplett unberührt von der ganzen Sache, als ob er nicht mit uns auf dem Boden herumgekrabbelt wäre.

Interessanter Patronus, mein Geliebter.

"Ganz im Ernst", verkündet der Wärter, "mir macht es nichts aus, im Schmutz zu landen, nachdem was ich gesehen habe. Ich würde gern hineingehen und darüber sprechen, wie das Ministerium einen Vertrag abschließen kann für den Dementor-Beseitigungsservice."

Roger lächelt triumphierend.

Lasst die Verhandlungen beginnen.

* * *

"Ich werde nicht zur Verfügung stehen können", sagt Draco. "Nach dem kommenden Wochenende muss ich zurück nach Chicago. Ich habe ein Geschäft zu leiten und am Ende des Monats werde ich ans Avalon College zurückkehren."

Der Wärter sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich habe kein Geschäft zu leiten, aber ich kehre am 21. August zurück nach Chicago", stelle ich klar. "Ich werde nicht so oft zur Verfügung stehen, wie Sie brauchen werden."

"Deshalb müssen Sie einen Vertrag mit dem Navajo-Stammesrat für die Dienste, die sie benötigen, machen", stellt Roger klar, sich geschmeidig in die Lücke einbringend, die wir ihm ermöglicht haben. „Sie brauchen Jäger, die wenigstens für ein paar Monate hier sein können, während sie die Herde der Dementoren vernichten. Wir haben mindestens ein Dutzend Leute, die das tun können."

Roger zieht einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Tasche. Er ist ziemlich zerknittert und er glättet ihn mit seinen Händen, bevor er ihn öffnet und ein paar Papiere herauszieht. Er entfaltet sie und gibt sie dem Wärter.

"Das ist eine Liste von Dementorenherden, die meine Landsleute vernichtet und lokalisiert haben", sagt Roger. „Sie werden sehen, dass sie weitgehend in Nord- und Südamerika gearbeitet haben."

"Die Liste reicht sechshundert Jahre zurück", kommentiert Wärter Hensley und schaut skeptisch.

"Wir können noch weiter zurück gehen, wenn Sie mögen", erwidert Roger ganz lässig. „Ihre Tätigkeiten in Nordamerika sind weniger geworden über die letzten zweihundert Jahre. Dementorenherden können keine Angriffe in Nordamerika vornehmen. Sobald sie gesichtet werden, kümmern sich meine Leute darum. Wir haben bestehende Verträge mit den zwei Zaubererregierungen von Nordamerika zum Umgang bei Sichtung eines Dementors."

"Es gibt mehrere Zaubererregierungen in Südamerika und die Hälfte davon haben Verträge mit uns", fährt er fort. „Die Regierungen, die keine höheren Vorkommen an Dementorenheimsuchungen haben – wie Sie aus den Daten erkennen können."

"Warum haben wir nicht schon zuvor von der Navajo-Technik zur Vernichtung von Dementoren gehört?", fragt der Wärter.

"Das magische Großbritannien hat dem, was um es herum passiert, nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt", sagt Roger trocken. „Die Navajo-Methode des Heraufbeschwörens eines Patronus ist den meisten nordamerikanischen Stämmen bekannt, auch wenn sie selbst sie nicht anwenden. Es ist kein Geheimnis."

"Ich denke, Sie haben recht", bestätigt Wärter Hensley, „auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe. Wir haben uns ziemlich isoliert. Die Vorgänge hier zuhause haben unseren Blickwinkel nach innen gerichtet."

Der Wärter bietet jedem von uns mehr Tee an.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Trainingsprogramm für ein paar ausgewählte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die die Jagd von Dementoren übernehmen?", fragt der Wärter.

"Der Stammesrat wird dem nicht zustimmen", entgegnet Roger. „Dieses Wissen kann außerhalb des Stammes nur mit seiner Einwilligung weitergegeben werden. Ich habe die Erlaubnis erhalten, Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger zu lehren, aufgrund ihrer Beteiligung im Krieg gegen Voldemort. Voldemort wurde als Langzeit-Bedrohung für unseren Stamm angesehen. Die zwei mussten Schwüre leisten, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten nicht ohne Zustimmung anderen beibringen."

"Sie sind ein harter Verhandlungspartner, Professor Littlehorse", sagt der Wärter geschlagen. „Ich kann keine Verabredungen im Namen des Ministeriums treffen, aber ich werde einen Bericht einreichen, in dem Ihr Erfolg im Umgang mit Dementoren beschrieben wird. Ich werde vorschlagen, dass die richtigen Ministeriumsvertreter den Navajo-Stammesrat kontaktieren und mit ihm über ein Dementor-Jagdteam verhandeln."

Roger sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

* * *

**Severus**

Ich gebe Hermine eine verspiegelte Schutzbrille. Sie begutachtet das bizarre Objekt und als sie sie aufsetzt, verfängt sich das Band in ihrem Haar. Potter hilft ihr, es über die Spangen zu legen.

"Ich weiß, sie sind nicht gerade bequem, vor allem mit dem Band", erklärt der Wärter. "Wir möchten uns nicht nur auf Magie verlassen, um sie am Platz zu halten, deshalb haben wir ein Muggelprodukt entsprechend unserer Bedürfnisse verbessert."

"Sehr vernünftig", entgegne ich, meine eigene Schutzbrille zurechtrückend.

Voldemort kann uns nicht sehen. Seit seinem Angriff auf Madame Long ist das Fenster in seinem Raum in einen Ein-Weg-Spiegel umgewandelt worden. Wenn er hinein sieht, sieht er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild, aber wir können ihn deutlich sehen.

"Seit wir herausgefunden haben, dass Riddle versuchen kann, Menschen auch ohne die Anwendung von Magie zu besitzen", sagt der Wärter, "haben wir die Sicherheit um seine Zelle erhöht. Sogar das Gefängnis hat sich selbst umorganisiert, um diesen Raum, der seine Zelle umgibt, am Ende eines langen Flurs zu platzieren, um im Voraus zu warnen, wenn ein Ausbruch versucht wird."

Hermine steht vor dem Ein-Weg-Spiegel, beobachtet den Bewohner der Zelle. Ich trete hinter sie und berühre sie an der Schulter. Sie sieht mich kurz an und beobachtet dann Voldemort weiter. Ihre Augen sind hinter der Schutzbrille versteckt, ich kann nicht genug von ihrem Gesicht sehen, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu beurteilen.

Mein ehemaliger Meister sitzt auf dem Bett in seiner Zelle. Er liest einen muggelschen Taschenbuchroman. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es Huckleberry Finn. Ich habe es niemals gelesen, aber er scheint darin vertieft zu sein.

"Seine Augen sind noch immer rot", bemerkt Hermine leise.

"Diese Änderung scheint permanent zu sein", entgegne ich leise. "Seine Augen haben manchmal geglüht, wenn er schwierige Magie angewandt hat."

"Professor?", fragt Potter. "Wie hat er ausgesehen, bevor er sein Aussehen zu diesem verändert hat?"

Möchte ich darüber sprechen? Nein. Ich möchte lieber nicht an meine jugendliche Naivität erinnert werden.

Sollte ich darüber sprechen? Ja. Das könnte eine wertvolle Information sein.

"Ich war sechzehn Jahre alt, als ich das erste Mal dem früheren Lord Voldemort vorgestellt wurde", antworte ich zurückdenkend. "Er sah viel menschlicher aus als jetzt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob dass was ich sah, wirklich seiner Erscheinung entsprach. Er könnte schon damals Glamours verwendet haben, um seine Erscheinung zu verändern."

"Er sah menschlich aus. Er war groß und schlank, aber nicht unnatürlich. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun und er hatte eine richtige Nase. Das einzige, was unmenschlich erschien, waren seine Augen. Die Iris seiner Augen wurden reptilienartig und hatten einen roten Schimmer. Minerva McGonagall ging mit ihm zur selben Zeit nach Hogwarts. Sie kann Ihnen sagen, dass er als attraktiv angesehen wurde, als er ein Schüler war."

Der unnatürlich große, skelettartige, käsige, kahlköpfige, rotäugige, nasenlose ehemalige Dunkle Lord blättert eine weitere Seite in seinem Roman um.

"Er scheint nicht zu wissen, dass wir hier sind", kommentiert Draco und klingt ein wenig unsicher.

"Ich frage mich, ob es einen Unterschied gibt in seiner abgebenden Magie und seiner empfangenden Magie?", sagt Hermine.

"Es ist möglich, wenn man seinen Versuch, Madame Long zu besitzen, betrachtet", antworte ich.

"Mit Happy-Sleepy in seinem Organismus", sagt Roger, "sollte es für ihn unmöglich sein, bewusst oder unbewusst direkt Magie nach außen anzuwenden. Er kann unmöglich einen Zauber sprechen."

"Es gibt Formen von Magie, die ihn erreichen können", spekuliert Limnoreia "Zum Beispiel, wenn er sensibel für die magischen Felder von anderen ist, könnte er noch immer die Anwesenheit von magischen Leuten spüren."

"Vielleicht halten die Banne ihn davon ab", schlägt Hermine vor. "Der Angriff auf Madame Long passierte, als sie in der Zelle war und eine Verbindung durch die Analysen zu ihm aufgebaut hatte."

"Ellen arbeitet mit einigen der Forschungsmitarbeiter im St. Mungo zusammen, um magische Sensoren zu entwickeln, die in die Wände eingebaut werden können, um mehr Messungen vornehmen zu können, ohne die Zelle betreten zu müssen", sagt Limnoreia.

"Wir wollen den direkten Kontakt mit Voldemort auf das möglichste Minimum reduzieren", sagt Heiler Mittleton. "Wir treffen jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die wir können, aber seine Fähigkeiten überbieten alles, was wir bisher erlebt haben oder worüber es Gefangenaufzeichnungen in der Vergangenheit gibt."

"Unser schlimmstes Szenario ist, dass er es bewerkstelligt, jemanden zu besitzen und aus Askaban heraus marschiert, weil wir nicht wissen, dass es passiert ist", sagt Wärter Hensley. "Theoretisch könnte er sich von Person zu Person bewegen, bis er jemanden findet, der aufs Festland geht."

"Das macht es schwieriger, seine Hülle am Leben zu erhalten", kommentiert Heiler Mittleton. "Wir haben weniger Zeit zur Verfügung als wir gehofft haben, um herauszufinden, wie man seinen inneren Kern töten kann."

"Wir arbeiten daran", sagt Roger. "Daniel Schuler ist bereit, seine Ressourcen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Daniel hat Beziehungen über den ganzen Erdball und wir alle wollen Tom Riddle tot sehen. Er ist für alle Zauberergesellschaften eine Gefahr."

Hermine greift an die Kante des Spiegels, sieht zu Voldemort, als er eine weitere Seite seines Buches umblättert.

"Worüber denkst du nach?", flüstere ich ihr zu.

"Über Magie", antwortet Hermine leise. "Ich suche nach Magie und kann kein Anzeichen finden. Trotzdem ist Voldemort voll von Magie. Ich frage mich, wie viel er mit der Magie anstellen kann, die er aus externen Quellen bezieht. Er ist von den invasivsten Bannen umgeben, die es gibt. Die Luft, die er atmet, ist durchtränkt damit. Auch wenn er sie nicht anwenden kann, da seine neurologischen Rezeptoren voll mit Happy-Sleepy sind anstatt mit dem, was Neurotransmitter von Zauberern haben, das uns ermöglicht, Magie anzuwenden."

"Er kann Magie nicht aus seinem Körper drücken, aber er hat sie noch", fährt Hermine fort. "Voldemort ist ein kreatives Genie, wenn es um Magie geht. Er hat nichts als Zeit hier drinnen. Zugegeben, er hat keine Möglichkeit, Recherchen zu bestreiten, aber wie viel Informationen hat er in seinem Gehirn gespeichert?"

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagt Potter leise, während er neben uns steht. "Ich überprüfe ständig meine Narbe, um zu sehen, ob es ein Zeichen von dieser Verbindung, die zwischen uns besteht, gibt. Bisher nichts. Ich bin dennoch beunruhigt."

"Das sollten wir", entgegne ich. "Es gibt niemanden, der fähig ist, Magie so zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu verdrehen, wie Tom Riddle. Er hat Jahre im Mittleren Ost verbracht, um Magie zu studieren. Er hatte überall Zugang zu den geheimsten Bibliotheken über Dunkle Magie. Wir wissen nicht, was er weiß."

Während wir sprechen, streckt sich Riddle auf seiner Pritsche und legt das Buch mit den aufgeschlagenen Seiten nach unten aufs Bett. Er erhebt sich und geht vor den Spiegel."

Wir greifen alle nach unseren Zauberstäben.

Riddle steht stumm vor dem Ein-Weg-Spiegel.

"Er kann uns unmöglich sehen oder sogar wissen, dass wir hier sind", sagt Wärter Hensley. "Die Stillezauber sind aktiviert. Wir können ihn hören, aber er uns nicht. Er weiß, dass Wachen vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag anwesend sind und tut dies mehrmals am Tag. Er schaut in den Spiegel, als könne er direkt hindurch sehen. Er möchte uns einschüchtern."

Riddle sieht durch den Spiegel, als ob er den Raum absucht. Er winkt in einer neckenden Art und schlägt seine Hand dann auf den Spiegel, uns alle aufschreckend.

Er entblößt seine Zähne und schnaubt.

Dann lacht er.

Es scheint, als starre er mich direkt an und dann wandern seine Augen nach unten, als ob er Hermine ansieht.

Es ist unmöglich. Er kann nicht wissen, dass wir hier sind oder dass ich direkt hinter Hermine stehe mit meinen Händen auf ihren Schultern.

"Ich werde euch alle zu gegebener Zeit töten", zischt Voldemort. "Ich werde mir Zeit nehmen und es genießen, wenn ich vor allem euch töte."

Es ist, als ob er es direkt zu Hermine und mir sagt.

Etwas dreht sich in meinem Magen. Ich hätte es ihr nicht erlauben dürfen, hierher zu kommen, um Voldemort zu sehen. Ich hätte das Risiko nicht eingehen dürfen. Wenn er etwas weiß von ihr, von unserer Beziehung…

Voldemort lacht unmenschlich und lässt seine Hand vom Spiegel sinken. Er dreht sich lässig um und geht zurück zu seinem Bett, nimmt das Buch und liest weiter.

"Also", sagt Hermine und atmet zitternd aus, "das war ziemlich unheimlich."

"Hat jemand irgendetwas gefühlt?", fragt Roger.

"Nichts", antwortet Potter überzeugt, "und ich habe die direkteste Verbindung zu ihm durch meine Narbe. Ich denke, er blufft."

"Nichts", entgegnet Limnoreia.

"Auch nicht", antwortet Draco.

"Kein bisschen", sagt der erste Wärter.

"Nichts, Sir", ergänzt die zweite Wache.

"Ich habe nichts gefühlt. Auch vorher nicht", sagt Heiler Mittleton.

"Nichts, außer eingeschüchtert sein", sagt Hermine.

"Darin ist er gut", sagt der Wärter. "Was ist mit Ihnen, Snape?"

"Ich habe nichts Magisches gespürt", antworte ich. "Er könnte das, war er gemacht hat, mit jedem machen, solange mehr als eine Person im Raum ist."

"Und es ist immer mehr als eine Person im Raum", merkt Roger an. "Ich habe keine Änderungen in der magischen Energie dieses Raums gefühlt. Ich denke, es war Riddles Art zu versuchen, alle zu verunsichern."

"Es würde ihm ein Gefühl der Kontrolle geben", kommentiert Limnoreia, "auch wenn er keine Kontrolle hat."

"Ich stimme zu", sagt der Wärter. "Ich weiß, dass es beunruhigend ist, aber wir haben ihn schon mehrmals dabei gesehen. Es besagt nicht, dass er die Drohung umsetzen kann."

"Seien Sie auf der Hut", weise ich ihn an. "Nehmen Sie nichts als selbstverständlich hin, denn wenn Sie es tun, wird er es für sich nutzen."

* * *

**Hermine**

Mein Haar ist feucht von der Gischt, die über den Bug des Segelschoners spritzt. Severus und ich haben es geschafft, ein paar Momente zu zweit, entfernt von den anderen, während sie auf ihrem Weg zur Kabine sind, zu bekommen.

"Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast, Voldemort zu sehen", sage ich leise. "Ich habe ihn während der Schlacht gesehen, aber da war es aus der Ferne. Es ist ganz anders, ihn in einem Käfig zu sehen. Auch wenn er keine Magie anwenden kann, ist er doch einschüchternd."

"Er hat Jahrzehnte damit verbracht, Angst in die mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu säen", sagt Severus versichernd. "Er kennt die feinen und groben Möglichkeiten, seine Ziele zu erreichen."

"Was er dort getan hat", stelle ich klar und nicke in Richtung Askaban, "hatte nichts mit fein zu tun."

"Je weniger Macht er hat", entgegnet Severus zuversichtlich, "je mehr wird er auf die groben Möglichkeiten setzen, um das auszugleichen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir so viel Zeit haben werden, wie wir gehofft haben", kommentiere ich besorgt. "Riddle mag keine Magie auf traditionelle Weise anwenden können, aber sie ist weiterhin in ihm. Was ist, wenn er eine Möglichkeit findet, sie so benutzen, wie wir es nie gedacht hätten?"

"Deshalb arbeiten die besten Köpfte daran", sagt Severus voller Sarkasmus. "Die Ministerium-Einsatzgruppe wird ihre Arbeit nächsten Monat aufnehmen."

"Oh, das ist ein beruhigender Gedanke", antworte ich. "Hat Fudge die Verantwortung?"

Severus bricht in Gelächter aus.

"Nein, aber aufgrund der Vorgeschichte des Ministeriums gibt es wahrscheinlich jemanden mit gleichen Führungsqualitäten."

"Wie Umbridge?"

"Mindestens genauso kompetent wie Umbridge", antwortet er wissend. "Deshalb haben wir unsere eigene Einsatzgruppe, die sich darum kümmert."

"Also das ist beruhigend", seufze ich. Ich blicke zu ihm auf, überlege, wie ich das Thema am besten zur Sprache bringe. Da mir nichts Brillantes einfällt, sollte ich einfach mit dem Feingefühl einer Gryffindor die Karten auf den Tisch legen.

"Ich habe deinen Patronus noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Severus sieht sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand der Mannschaft zu sieht.

"Ich konnte keinen richtigen Patronus zaubern bis Minerva es mit mir nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords trainiert hat", sagt er leise, damit niemand außer mir es hören kann. "Ich war erfreut, dass mein Patronus ein Panter war. Es schien angemessen. Ich war überrascht, als er sich vor ein paar Wochen verändert hat."

Severus sieht zu mir herunter, seine dunklen Augen sind voller Bedeutung und seine Stimme fällt eine Oktave.

"Anscheinend habe ich mich verliebt."

Ich lege meine Hand über sein Herz. Wenn wir ganz allein wären, würde ich ihn küssen.

"Noch fünf Tage bis zur Verlobung", flüstere ich. "Neunzehn bis Chicago."

"Ich zähle die Sekunden", antwortet Severus, seine Stimme ist ein einziges Versprechen.

tbc

* * *

_**Anmerkungen:**_

_Tournüre sind hufeisenförmige Gesäßauflagen aus den 1870-igern und 1880-igern._

_Der Regency-Stil ist in den Jane-Austen-Verfilmungen zu sehen._

_Gibson Girl ist eine Damenhaarfrisur aus dem frühen zwanzigsten Jahrhundert in Amerika. Bekannt wurde der Stil durch Charles Dana Gibson und steht für die schöne, unabhängige Frau._

„_Roll out the barrel" ist ein Polkalied, das im 2. Weltkrieg bekannt wurde._

_Ein Kapitel habe ich noch, an dessen Übersetzung ich gerade arbeite. Danach müssen wir abwarten, bis Hypnobarb wieder ein neues Kapitel online stellt._


	115. Kapitel 115

„_**Auf der Suche nach Magie"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Looking for Magic" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Viele Grüße und vielen Dank an alle, die weiter an diese Geschichte denken und (mit mir) hoffen, dass sie zu Ende geschrieben wird. Hier nun das bisher letzte veröffentlichte Kapitel…_

_Einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2012!_

* * *

_**115. Kapitel:**_

**7. August 1999  
Der Tagesprophet  
Gesellschaftsteil**

_Die begehrteste Einladung der Saison ist eine, die man nicht aufgrund von Geld oder Einfluss erhält. Es ist unerheblich, ob man der mächtigste Society-Experte oder der reichste Zauberer Englands ist. Wenn man nicht Mitglied oder Verbündeter des Phönixordens ist, wird man nicht an der Verlobungszeremonie teilnehmen, die heute in Ottery St. Catchpole stattfindet._

_Die magische Welt wurde vor drei Wochen völlig von der Bekanntgabe überrascht, dass Professor Severus Snape von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sich vertraglich mit Hermine Jane Granger, ehemals aus London, verloben will._

_In einem weniger ereignisreichen Jahr wäre die Vorstellung, dass ein Lehrer sich mit einer jungen Frau verlobt, die noch vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr selbst seine Schülerin gewesen war, ein Skandal gewesen. In den Nachwirkungen der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor und dem Fall des Dunklen Zauberers, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, wird es jedoch als Verbindung zwischen zwei brillanten Kriegshelden gefeiert._

_Narzissa Malfoy, Wortführerin des Paares, zufolge haben sie als Mitglieder des Phönixordens zusammengearbeitet und eine revolutionäre, neue Behandlungsmethode für die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches entwickelt. Das führte zu einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit bei der Herstellung des Happy-Sleepy-Trankes, der es dem Orden des Phönix ermöglichte, Lord Voldemort gefangen zu nehmen. Madam Malfoy berichtete, dass die beiden erkannt haben, dass sie sehr gut zusammen arbeiten, und beschlossen eine mehr persönlichere Beziehung erforschen zu wollen._

_Die Reporterin wäre nachlässig, wenn sie nicht den Virgo Curato, den seltensten aller Heiltränke erwähnen würde, der während der Schlacht auf Malfoy Manor zum Einsatz kam. Da der Tagesprophet stolz darauf ist, eine familienorientierte Publikation zu sein, werden wir nicht darüber sprechen, wie der Virgo Curato hergestellt wird. Wie auch immer, es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Beziehung zwischen Professor Snape und seiner ehemaligen Schülerin schon über das Händchen halten hinausgegangen ist._

_Die Zeremonie wird im Garten des Fuchsbaus, Zuhause von Mr. und Mrs. Arthur Weasley, abgehalten. Miss Granger wohnt bei der Weasley-Familie seit der Ermordung ihrer Eltern durch Todesser 1997. Sie ist zurzeit Studentin des Zaubertränkeprogramms am Avalon College in den Vereinigten Staaten und erwartet ihre Ausbildung 2003 abzuschließen._

_Madam Malfoy zufolge wird Miss Granger eine Kreation von Madam Malkins tragen. Der Empfang wird Mrs. Weasleys hausgemachte Lieblingsspeisen bieten und Freunde der Familie werden Musik zum Tanzen aufspielen._

_Professor Snape werden als Bürgen des Vertrages Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy aus Wiltshire zur Seite stehen. Miss Granger wird von Arthur und Molly Weasley begleitet, die ihre Bürgen sein werden._

_Der Tagesprophet gratuliert mit ganz Zauberer-Großbritannien Professor Snape und Miss Hermine Granger zu ihrer Verlobung. Nach ihrem bedeutenden Verdienst für unsere Nation wünschen wir ihnen alles Gute._

* * *

**Hermine**

"Du musst einen Wärmezauber über die Schüssel sprechen, damit der Chili-Käse-Dip kein fester Klumpen wird", erkläre ich Ginny, während sie den Käseblock in Stücke schneidet. Ich gieße zwei Kannen Chili ohne Bohnen in den Kessel und zaubere einen schnellen Hitzezauber. „Glaube mir, wenn du im Wohnheim für die Medizauberer-Studenten lebst, bring diesen Dip und zwei Tüten Tacco-Chips und du bist der Star."

"Ich habe die Taccos, Kartoffelchips und den Zwiebel-Dip, außerdem noch sechs Packungen Jumbo-Garnelen", poltert Harry, als er durch die Tür eilt, Sainsbury Einkaufstüten schwingend.

"Ausgezeichnet", ruft Ginny. "Wir machen gerade den Chili-Käse-Dip."

Harry stellt die Tüten ab und geht zu Ginny hinüber. Da ihre Hände voll mit orangefarbenem Käsezeugs, das wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich Käse war, sind, neigt sie ihren Kopf für einen Kuss zurück.

"Schaut euch das ganze Essen an", verkündet Harry und sieht sich in der Küche um. Die Arbeitsflächen sind so voll, das sie überlaufen.

"Mum arbeitet seit gestern daran", sage Ginny. „Sie hat all die Finger-Sandwiches und Salate vorbereitet. Hermine und ich haben die Obst- und Gemüseplatten zubereitet. Charlie hat Wurst aus Rumänien mitgebracht und Bill Käse. Du solltest die Torte sehen."

"Alles ist unter Stillstand- und Kühlungszauber", ergänze ich. „Dort ist ein Kasten mit Champagner, den Narzissa geschickt hat."

"Mum hat es gar nichts ausgemacht, dass sie das getan hat", sagt Ginny. „Sie scheinen sich wirklich anzufreunden."

"Wie wird sie sich fühlen, wenn unsere Freunde hier mit Essen auftauchen?", fragt Harry.

"Jeder wird das Gleiche sagen", erkläre ich. „Das es keine richtige Ordensparty ist ohne Jeans Fleischbällchen, Ellens Krabbenblätterteig, Limnoreias Wurströllchen oder Tonks' Käsebällchen."

"Wenn jeder, mit dem wir gesprochen haben, etwas mitbringt, fällt es nicht auf", sagt Ginny und wischt ihre Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

"Offiziell ist die Party für Severus und mich", kommentiere ich, "aber ich möchte es als Feier für den Orden haben. Wegen der vielen Menschen, die wir verloren haben, und denen, die verletzt wurden, hatten wir seit der Schlacht keine Feierlichkeiten. Wir haben es verdient, etwas Spaß zu haben."

"Es ist eine offizielle Bekanntgabe, dass das Leben weitergeht", sagt Harry und nickt traurig. „Ron hätte eine Party befürwortet."

"Ron hat keine Party ausgelassen", lacht Ginny. „Lasst uns diese so feiern, dass er stolz auf uns wäre."

"Das würde beinhalten, sich zu betrinken", witzelt Harry.

"So stolz nun auch wieder nicht", kontere ich und lache, bis ich schnaube.

Was beide zum Lachen bringt.

"Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder an Ron denken und lachen zu können", sagt Ginny, nach Atem ringend.

"Ja", stimme ich zu.

"Hast du den Tagespropheten heute Morgen gelesen?", fragt Harry und versucht, zwanglos zu klingen, ist aber nicht wirklich erfolgreich.

"Nein", antworte ich misstrauisch. „Steht etwas drin, was mich wütend machen wird?"

"Oh ja", sagt Harry. "Das meiste ist positiv, aber sie mussten Spekulationen zum Virgo Curato anstellen. Sagen wir einfach, wenn ich heute einen Käfer sehe, werde ich die Überbleibsel von meinen Schuhen kratzen müssen."

"Das begrüße ich sehr", schnappe ich. „Rita Kimmkorn ist ein ekelhaftes Insekt."

"Soll ich die Packungen mit Garnelen auftauen?", fragt Ginny, einen taktlosen Versuch startend, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor wir uns ereifern können.

"Tu das und dann stell sie ins Kühlhaus", weise ich an. „Severus liebt Garnelen, deshalb wollte ich sicherstellen, dass wir genügend haben."

"Sechs Großhandelspackungen Riesengarnelen?", fragt Harry, seine Augenbrauen befinden sich fast am Haaransatz.

"Er mag sie wirklich, wirklich gerne", erkläre ich grinsend. „Als unsere Freunde aus dem Orden über Nacht in Chicago geblieben sind, haben wir drei Packungen gebraucht. Es werden weit aus mehr Leute sein, die heute kommen. Die Garnelen werden gegessen."

"Sie sollten besser wirklich alle erscheinen", murmelt Ginny. „Wir haben genügend Essen hier, um eine Armee zu versorgen."

"So sehe ich das auch", antworte ich nickend.

* * *

Molly und Ginny streichen den Rock meines Kleides zurecht, damit er weich über die drei Rockreifen, die ich trage, fließen kann. Limnoreia und Jean richten die Spitze des Kragens und bauschen die ellbogenlangen Ärmel auf.

Ich denke daran, dass ich so eine Szene einmal gesehen habe, als Mum und ich vor vielen Jahren ins Kino gegangen sind, um Aschenputtel anzuschauen. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich von guten Feen umgeben.

"Seid ihr bereit für die Bleib-Glatt-und-Anti-Bekleckerungszauber?", fragt Ellen jeden.

Ginny trägt ihr gelbes Seidenkleid im Regency-Stil. Mollys türkisfarbenes Seidenkleid ist ähnlich wie meines geschnitten und betont das Blau ihrer Augen. Jean trägt ein pfirsichfarbenes Sommerkleid mit einer weißen Bolerojacke. Ellen glänzt in Rot und ich bin eifersüchtig auf ihre Hängeohrringe, welche anscheinend echte Rubine beinhalten.

Limnoreia trägt hellblaue Sommerroben, was immer trügerisch ist. Nur der Himmel weiß, was sie darunter trug. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie von einem neuen Korsett gesprochen, das 150 Galeonen kostet und das sie kaufen wollte. Sie sagte, dass es komplett handgefertigt sei und ihr die Rundungen einer Eieruhr gibt und Brüste, die ein Buch halten könnten, während sie liest. Irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass sie lesen würde, wenn sie das Korsett trägt.

Ellen zaubert die Sprüche, so dass unsere Kleider vor Knitterfalten und Flecken für den Rest des Tages geschützt waren. Das wird bei all den Soßen der verschiedenen Hors d'oeuvres, die jeder für die Party gebracht hatte, nützlich sein.

"Männer haben keine Vorstellung, was sie verpassen, wenn sie keine Freunde haben, die ihnen bei der Vorbereitung helfen", verkünde ich, als Molly den Verschluss der Perlenkette meiner Mutter an meinem Hals zumacht. Ginny macht es ihr nach mit dem passenden Armband. Ellen gibt mir die Perlenstecker und ich ziehe sie an.

„Ich denke, dass ist eine Sache, die dich ins Gerede bringen würde, wenn du ein Junge bist", sagt Jean.

"Von dem was ich gehört habe", beginnt Molly, "denke ich, dass Gilderoy Lockhart die Art von Mann war, der gern Hilfe dabei gehabt hätte."

"Wusstet ihr, dass Lockhart sich an Severus herangemacht hat, während er in Hogwarts gewesen ist?", sagt Jean unvorbereitet. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät mir, dass hinter der Geschichte noch mehr steckt.

Ich sehe sie geschockt an.

"Ich plaudere wohl aus dem Nähkästchen", fährt sie neckend fort.

"Was hat Professor Snape getan?", fragt Ginny fasziniert.

"Angedroht, ihn zu verfluchen, so dass kein anderer Mann mehr Interesse an ihm zeigen würde", antwortet Jean.

"Beinhaltete das auch singende Filzläuse?", fragt Ellen.

"Könnte sein", sagt Jean und kratzt sich am Kopf, während sie überlegt. „Er hätte es verdient."

"Mit seinem Aussehen", sagt Ginny, "war die Hälfte der Mädchen von Hogwarts in ihn verknallt. Ich wette, du nicht", sagt sie zu mir. „Du bist nicht eine von denen, die auf gutes Aussehen und Persönlichkeit stehen."

Ich sehe Ginny warnend an.

„Ginny!" sagt Molly geschockt.

Ginny errötet. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat", sagt Ginny entschuldigend. "Ich meinte nur, dass Hermine nicht oberflächlich ist. Sie achtet vor Persönlichkeit oder Aussehen auf den Charakter. Lockhart fehlte es eindeutig an Charakter und Professor Snape hat sehr viel davon."

"Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Severus genug Charakter für zwei Männer besitzt", sagt Jean leicht daher. „Er hat wahrscheinlich Lockharts Teil abbekommen."

Das bricht die Anspannung und jeder lacht.

"Ich denke, Severus sieht gut aus", ergänzt Limnoreia. „Nicht das gute Aussehen wie für ein Schundromancover. Er musste erwachsen und reifer werden, aber jetzt, da er es ist, steht es ihm gut."

"Er ist auch sehr mysteriös", kommentiert Ellen. „Man weiß, dass er die Geheimnisse des Universums hinter diesen dunklen Augen verbirgt."

"Sein Haar sieht besser aus", merkt Jean an. „Das Haar neu wachsen zu lassen hätte es nicht so verbessern können."

"Das liegt an dem neuen Shampoo und der Spülung, die mein Team in unserem studienübergreifenden Projekt am Avalon entwickelt hat", verkünde ich stolz. „Es bringt die besten Eigenschaften des Haares einer Person hervor, welche das auch immer sein mögen. Meine Haare wurden weicher, glänzender und umgänglicher in der Handhabung."

"Ihr könnt sehen, wie gut es für mein Haar gewesen ist", verkündet Molly, glücklich, dass sich das Thema änderte. „Am Haaransatz wurde ich schon ein wenig grau, jetzt ist alles weg."

"Ihr habt das für euch behalten?", sagt Ellen und klingt enttäuscht.

"Keinesfalls", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Draco und Warren verhandeln gerade mit Mystic Visions, Inc. Es ist ein Schönheitsunternehmen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wir hoffen, ihnen die Formel verkaufen zu können. Ich habe weitere Flaschen mitgebracht und kann jederzeit neue brauen. Ihr könnt alle etwas für zu Hause haben."

Beinahe hätte ich meinen Freundinnen die Laune verdorben.

"Ich bin froh, es ausprobieren zu können", sagt Jean. „Mein Haar hat so viele Farben. Mir wurde unterstellt, ich hätte eine Calico-Katze als Großmutter. Ich würde gern sehen, was euer Shampoo und eure Spülung bei meinem Haar bewirken können."

"Ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, dass Severus' Haar besser aussieht, seit er es regelmäßig mit deinem Shampoo und deiner Spülung wäscht", sagt Limnoreia. „Ich denke, du solltest ihn überreden, wieder mit Glatze herumzulaufen. Persönlich denke ich, dass er ohne Haare heißer aussieht."

"Er hat einen schön geformten Kopf ohne Haare", sagt Ellen nickend.

"Das ist absolut nicht fair, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe", sagt Ginny und schaut wie eine Gewitterwolke kurz vorm Ausbruch.

"Es wäre nicht angebracht gewesen, solange du seine Schülerin warst", stelle ich entschieden klar.

Ginny murmelt etwas davon, die guten Dinge zu verpassen.

Molly rückt eine meiner Haarspangen zurecht und dreht mich zum Spiegel um.

"Ich denke, du bist fertig", sagt sie.

Ich sehe so erwachsen aus. Statt der Hermine in Westen und Roben, die alles verdecken, betont dieses Kleid meine Kurven und lässt mich weiblich aussehen. Die blass grüne Farbe und die elfenbeinfarbene Spitze sind eine gute Wahl für meinen Teint. Meine Augenbrauen sehen besser aus seit ich den Zupfzauber gelernt habe. Jetzt wachsen diese Haare zwischen meinen Augenbrauen nicht mehr, was immer so aussah, als hätte ich eine große Augenbraue über meiner Stirn.

Mein Haar sieht gut aus, ist locker hochgesteckt mit den perlenbesetzten Haarspangen, die alles am Platz halten. Ich sehe weiblich, hübsch, feminin und nach all dem aus, wie ich mich niemals zuvor beschrieben habe. Bücherwurm. Besserwisserin, Streber. Diese Worte hatten ich und andere verwendet, um mich zu beschreiben. Aber nicht heute.

Ich sehe aus wie eine Frau, die bald verlobt sein wird.

Ich bemerke, dass ich mich selbst im Spiegel anlächele, und die Frauen, die um mich herum versammelt sind, lächeln mich wiederum an. Das ist meine Familie und das sind meine Freunde. Hier ist mein Zuhause und hier sind Menschen, die mich mögen. Ich habe Severus, der mich liebt. Ich habe alles, was wichtig ist.

"Ich glaube, unsere Gäste kommen", sagt Molly stolz. „Sollten hinuntergehen und sie begrüßen?"

Ich drehe mich herum und umarme meine angenommene Mutter. Sie drückt mich zurück und ich denke an meine andere Mutter. Sie ist bestimmt hier, irgendwo in diesem Raum. Sie würde sich so für mich freuen. Diese Umarmung ist von beiden. Ich blinzele ein paar Tränen weg.

„Ich bin bereit."

* * *

**Severus**

"Wir haben Sommer und es ist eine Party", sagt Draco. „Du musst kein Schwarz tragen."

"Niemand würde mich erkennen, wenn ich etwas anderes als Schwarz trage", sage ich bestimmt. „Diese neuen Roben sind sommerleicht und für die Veranstaltung angemessen."

"Wie wäre es mit Dunkelgrau?", schlägt Lucius vor, mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Hand tippend. „Ich könnte deine Roben nur ein paar Schattierungen heller als Schwarz zaubern. Dir wird heiß sein, wenn du in der Augustsonne Schwarz trägst."

"Dafür gibt es Kühlungszauber", antworte ich. Nein, ich bin nicht stur. Ich werde nur Schwarz tragen, wie ich es immer tue.

"Die Damen werden Pastelltöne und helle Töne tragen", entgegnet Lucius. „Im Vergleich wirst du dunkel und bedrohlich aussehen. Ein Rabe unter den tropischen Vögeln."

"Ein sehr passender Vergleich", bekunde ich und richte meinen Kragen. „Ich denke, es kann losgehen."

Ich betrachte mich noch einmal im Spiegel. Ich trage einen Stil, der immer zu mir gepasst hat, und dies ist einfach eine abgewandelte Form davon. Mein schwarzer Gehrock und meine schwarze Hose sind aus sehr feiner, sommerleichter Wolle, die dafür gedacht ist, bei warmem Wetter angenehm zu sein. Die Ärmel der Jacke gehen nur bis zu meinen Handgelenken und keine zwei Zentimeter darüber hinaus. Das ist meine Version eines kurzärmeligen Hemdes und es wird leichter sein, die Verlobungsarmreifen anzulegen.

Die Robe, die ich darüber trage, ist aus demselben Stoff und wird hervorragend aufbauschen. Ich habe bereits Kühlungszauber gesprochen, nur für den Fall.

Mein Haar ist gewaschen und glänzt, nachdem ich Hermines Shampoo und die kleinste mögliche Menge an Spülung verwendet habe. Es scheint meinem fettigen Haar und dem Schuppenproblem außergewöhnlich gut entgegen zu wirken. Ich habe zudem beschlossen, es wachsen zu lassen, seit ich bemerkt habe, dass wenn ich meinen Kopf nach vorne neige, um mit meinem Haar mein Gesicht zu verdecken, es nicht so gut versteckt wird, wie ich dachte.

Abgesehen davon liebt es Hermine, ihre Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen, und wie käme ich dazu, ihr das zu verwehren?

"Hast du die Armreifen?", frage ich und drehe mich um.

Lucius greift in seine hellgrauen Roben und zieht zwei Schachteln hervor. Er öffnet sie und ich sehe das Schimmern von Gold.

"Ich habe sie noch einmal poliert", sagt Draco leise, "um sicherzugehen, dass sie fertig sind."

"Wusstest du, dass diese Armreifen Minerva McGonagall und ihrem Ehemann gehört haben?", frage ich Draco.

"Er hatte einen guten Geschmack", sagt Draco diplomatisch. "Diese Armreifen sind Kunstwerke. Es ist nicht leicht, an Goblin gefertigte Ketten zu kommen."

Bevor Draco von meiner wahren Loyalität und meiner Freundschaft zu Professor McGonagall wusste, bezeichnete er sie als Das Schottenmuster Monster. Als er noch ein Kind war und glaubte, dass ich ein wahrer Todesser sei, lachte ich mit ihm über die Bezeichnung. Jetzt weiß er es besser.

Es klopft an der Tür und Draco öffnet, um seine Mutter hereinzulassen. Narzissa sieht in ihrem hellen fliederfarbenen Gewand und ihrem blonden Haar, das in lockeren Wellen frisiert ist, umwerfend aus.

"Gentlemen, Samantha und ich sind bereit", sagt sie in ihrer kultivierten Stimme. Sie begutachtet mich.

"Du siehst auf deine Weise umwerfend aus", sagt Narzissa und greift nach oben, um meine Roben an den Schultern zu richten. „Hermine wird zufrieden sein."

"Du weißt stets das Richtige zu sagen", antworte ich und wünschte, das gleiche Talent zu besitzen. Es wäre außerordentlich hilfreich, vor allem da ich in den nächsten Stunden in einer geselligen Runde sein werde.

"Das bezweifle ich", sagt sie, "aber ich lerne Hermine immer besser kennen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine tiefe Wertschätzung für deinen Charakter und deine speziellen Eigenheiten hat. Sie findet dich sehr attraktiv und nur das zählt."

"Sehr gut gesagt", sagt Lucius in einer verdächtig heiteren Weise. „Wir haben versucht, Severus davon zu überzeugen, seine Roben in ein dunkles Grau abzuwandeln."

Narzissa lacht leise.

"Die Leute würden denken, du wirst weich", neckt sie. „Du magst es, Schwarz zu tragen und du solltest das tun, mit dem du dich wohl fühlst. Heute ist dein und Hermines Tag. Sie liebt dich so wie du bist."

Ich sehe Lucius und Draco triumphierend an. Draco rollt seine Augen.

* * *

**Hermine**

Der Garten steht in voller Blüte. Da es schon August ist, müssten die Jahrespflanzen bereits verblüht sein. Neville war aber aufgetaucht, hatte seine Magie spielen lassen und alle Pflanzen zurück zu voller Blüte gebracht.

Neville ist einen Kopf größer als ich. Er ist noch immer ziemlich stämmig, aber vieles davon sind jetzt Muskeln. Im Moment hat er seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und gemeinsam betrachten wir die vier Fliederbüsche, die er gepflanzt hat.

"Ich wusste, dass du nicht zurückgehen wolltest", sagt er warm. „Limnoreia hat Pettigrews Banne vor zwei Wochen gebrochen. Ich habe die Ableger von dem großen Fliederbusch hinter dem Haus. Auf diese Weise kannst du neue Büsche heranziehen, wenn du dein eigenes Heim hast."

"Das ist so lieb von dir, Neville", antworte ich und drücke mir eine Träne weg. „Du hast recht. Ich möchte niemals dorthin zurückkehren. Ich kann mittlerweile besser mit der Ermordung meiner Eltern umgehen, aber, ich glaube, den Ort des Verbrechens zu besuchen, würde schrecklich schmerzlich werden. Heilerin Smiths Tochter Kendra ist meine Anwältin. Sie kümmert sich um alles und ich möchte es lieber so beibehalten."

"Dein Leben geht weiter", sagt Neville weise. „Es gibt keinen Grund, an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten."

"Dir macht es nichts aus, dass Professor Snape in meine Zukunft mit eingebunden ist?", frage ich grinsend.

"Er ist nicht der, den wir damals dachten zu kennen", sagt Neville in seiner unbeschwerten Art. „Er konnte durchaus gemein sein, aber er musste frustriert sein, da er zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore gefangen war. Er führte ein Doppelleben und die ganze Zeit war er in Gefahr. Ich habe ihn damals nicht verstanden und leugne nicht, dass ich ihn heute auch nicht verstehe. Ich kann verstehen, dass er im Stress war, und das hätte mich auch reizbar gemacht."

"Du bist sehr nachsichtig", erwidere ich sanft.

"Er verdient es", entgegnet Neville. „Voldemort wäre noch frei, wenn es Professor Snape nicht gäbe. Abgesehen davon, du magst ihn wirklich, deshalb kann er nicht so schlimm sein."

"Nein", sage ich lächelnd, "er ist nicht so schlimm. Außerdem ist er nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Das muss es leichter machen."

"Werde glücklich", sagt Neville und klingt dabei viel älter und weiser, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er beugt sich herab und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Er dürfte bald hier sein", stelle ich fest. „Sollen wir zu den anderen gehen?"

Neville bietet mir seinen Arm an und geleitet mich zu Molly und Arthur, die im Schatten des großen Eichenbaumes stehen. Ich liebe es, wie meine Röcke über den Boden gleiten. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich gerade aus einem Liebesroman hervorgetreten wäre. Da wir auf die Ankunft von Severus und den Malfoys warten, überlässt Neville mich ihnen und tritt zu Minerva am Pfad der zum Pavillon führt.

"Die meisten Gäste sind da", sagt Molly und glättet den Rock ihres Kostüms. „Severus sollte mit seiner Begleitung bald hier sein."

"Seht", sagt Harry und weist zum Gartentor. „Professor Franks und die Schulers sind gekommen."

"Könntest du sie in Empfang nehmen?", frage ich. „Ich soll im Hintergrund bleiben bis Severus ankommt."

Kurz darauf umarme ich Anita und Harry stellt Professor Franks Arthur und Molly vor.

"Ich freue mich, hier zu sein", sagt Professor Franks. „Judith wäre auch gerne gekommen, aber am Sabbat zu verreisen, ist für sie problematisch. Abgesehen davon war sie die letzten Wochen mehrere Tage von ihrer Familie getrennt." Sie hält eine Kamera hoch. „Ich habe ihr Fotos und Details versprochen."

"Du siehst großartig aus", sagt Mrs. Schuler und bewundert mein Kleid. „Wo hast du es machen lassen?"

"Madam Malkins", sagt Molly, für mich antwortend. „Wir sind alle hingegangen und haben ein wenig Geld verprasst."

"Wir werden ein paar Tage bleiben, während Daniel sich um einige geschäftliche Dinge kümmert", sagt Mrs. Schuler. „Ich würde gerne die Winkelgasse sehen, wenn du Zeit hast?"

"Sicher", sagt Molly. "Ginny und ich wollen sowieso hingehen, um ihre Ausbildungsuniform zur Medihexe zu kaufen. Wir könnten uns einen schönen Tag machen, Mrs. Schuler."

"Einfach Margaret", sagt Mrs. Schuler freundlich.

"Und ich bin Molly", entgegnet Molly.

"Montag kann ich nicht", lege ich unterbrechend dar. „Severus und ich gehen am Montag in die Winkelgasse. Es wird unsere erste Verabredung in der Öffentlichkeit sein."

"Wenn das so ist, müssen wir auf jeden Fall am Montag gehen", witzelt Anita. „Steht in dem Vertrag nicht etwas von Begleitung?"

Ich will gerade antworten, als Arthur darauf hinweist, dass Severus und die Malfoy-Familie gerade hierher appariert sind.

_Es geht los. Es geht wirklich los._

* * *

**Severus**

Wir kommen außerhalb der Banne, die den Fuchsbau umgeben, an und gehen den Pfad zum Garten hinauf. Wir werden das Haus, eine bizarre Zusammenstellung aus Fußböden und Wänden, die nicht zusammenpassen und nicht fähig sind, so zu bleiben, wenn Magie sie nicht zusammenhalten würde, nicht betreten.

Ein vergitterter Torbogen dient als Gartentor, da es keinen wirklichen Zaun um den Garten herum gibt. Ich kann dutzende von Gästen sehen, die auf uns warten. Als wir ankamen, bewegten sie sich, um sich am Weg im Garten entlang aufzureihen.

Lucius und ich gehen Seite an Seite. Narzissa, Samantha und Draco folgen uns. Bevor wir losgegangen sind, zog Draco Samantha wegen ihres neuen weißblonden Haares auf. Wir wussten nicht, ob ihr Haar sich ändern würde, wenn die Adoption vollzogen war, aber so wie es aussieht, wirkt der Zauber auch bei Vierzehnjährigen, die in die Familie adoptiert wurden.

Auch wenn ich mir als Jugendlicher vorgestellt habe, dass Abraxas Malfoy mich adoptiert, damit Lucius und ich wirklich Brüder sein können, bezweifle ich, dass mir diese Haarfarbe gestanden hätte. Mit weißem Haar auf blass weißer Haut hätten mich die Schüler fälschlicherweise für einen Hogwarts-Geist halten können.

Lucius hat heute seinen Stock mit Schlangenkopf dabei, für einen großen Auftritt. Unsere Handlungen von diesem Augenblick an und während der Verlobungszeremonie hindurch erfolgen streng nach Tradition. Danach wird getanzt. Kein Zweifel, dass Molly das dicke Kalb geschlachtet hat und es mit Gemüse und Soße serviert.

Wir warten vor dem Torbogen, der mit Kletterrosen bedeckt ist. Lucius benutzt seinen Stock, um an das Tor zu klopfen, was wiederum eine Glocke schlagen lässt.

Als ältester Sohn der Familie tritt Bill auf den Weg vor dem Tor.

"Wer bittet um Einlass in das Zuhause meiner Familie?", sagt er, das Ritual beginnend.

Lucius erwidert in seiner förmlichsten Stimme.

"Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und ich werde von meiner Frau Narzissa, meinem Sohn Draco und meiner Tochter Samantha begleitet. Wir sind hier, um meinen Angehörigen, Severus Snape, zu begleiten, der Arthur und Molly Weasley sprechen möchte, da er sich mit der ehrenvollen Hermine Granger, einer Tochter des Hauses, verloben möchte."

"Im Namen meiner Eltern, Arthur und Molly Weasley", antwortet Bill, "heiße ich Sie und Ihre Familie in unserem Hause willkommen. Wir begrüßen Severus Snape, der an unsere Familie in Ehren herantritt, um sich mit Hermine Granger, einer Tochter unseres Hauses und Schwester meines Herzens, zu verloben."

Bill tritt zur Seite und breitet seinen Arm in einer willkommenen Geste aus. Lucius und ich verbeugen uns und treten durch den mit Rosen bedeckten Torbogen, gefolgt vom Rest der Familie.

Wenn wir nicht den Weg vor uns hätten, bräuchten wir nur dem Weg zu folgen, der durch die geteilte Menge vorgegeben wird, die uns am Eingang zum Garten erwartet.

Meine Freunde sind hier. Natürlich Minerva. Neville Longbottom steht stolz neben ihr, ihre Hand ruht in seiner Ellbeuge. Die Echtheit ihres Lächelns erwärmt mein Herz als unsere Blicke sich treffen. Chester steht auf der anderen Seite von Minerva und ich vermute ihm missfällt Longbottom.

Filius und Pomona sind anwesend. Hagrid überragt sie und schnaubt laut seine Nase mit einem Taschentuch von der Größe eines Handtuchs.

Jean und Mike stehen Arm in Arm. Ellen und Mark neben ihnen. Limnoreia und Roger stehen ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Weges. Ich sehe, dass Daniel Schuler und seine Familie doch noch teilnehmen konnten. Professor Franks scheint die Formalitäten zu genießen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hält alles für eine interessante gesellschaftliche Studie.

Blaise Zabini ist auch da. Ich sehe kein Mädchen, das ihn begleitet.

Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin sind zusammen hier. Ich vermute, sobald er seinen ersten Gehaltscheck in den Händen hat, wird er ihr einen Ring anstecken.

Daedelus Diggle und Aberforth Dumbledore stehen etwas weiter weg vom Weg, uns beobachtend, als wir vorbeigehen. Aberforth nickt anerkennend. Mundungus Fletcher wurde nicht eingeladen aufgrund seiner Neigung, das Tafelsilber einer jeden Party, an der er teilnimmt, einzustecken.

Was mich an abwesende Freunde erinnert. Vor allem da Poppy allein steht. Es ist so seltsam, sie ohne Albus an ihrer Seite zu sehen. Sie blinzelt mir zu, als wir vorbeigehen.

Hermines Freunde stehen zusammen. Ich entdecke Lavender Brown. Sie steht neben Seamus Finnegan, der Lucius sehr skeptisch ansieht. Hermine nach trauert Miss Brown um Ronald Weasley. Anscheinend bereut sie es, ihre Beziehung ein paar Monate vor seinem Tod beendet zu haben.

Luna Lovegood scheint von Colin Creevey begleitet zu werden, der an seiner Kamera, die er um den Hals trägt, herumfingert. Der junge Kerl weiß es hoffentlich besser, als irgendwelche Fotos während des zeremoniellen Teils des heutigen Events zu machen. Lee Jordan grinst wie eine Grinsekatze und ich habe keine Ahnung warum.

Die Patil-Zwillinge sind anwesend. Hätten sie nicht verschiedene Hausbänder getragen, als sie in Hogwarts waren, wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, sie zu unterscheiden. Sie sehen mich an, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was sie sehen. Es muss an meinem sehr verbesserten Haar liegen.

Wir kommen zu einer Ansammlung von Weasleys, die im Schatten eines großen Eichenbaumes stehen. Sie sind dem Alter nach aufgereiht. Charlie steht am Anfang der Gruppe und tritt zur Seite, um uns passieren zu lassen. Percy wird von Penelope Clearwater begleitet und neigt respektvoll seinen Kopf.

Die Zwillinge knicksen simultan. Ich kann nur meinen Kopf über sie schütteln, da ich nicht laut lachen darf. Ich höre ein unterdrücktes Kichern von Samantha und ein _Schhh_ von Narzissa.

Harry Potter ist mit Ginevra Weasley hier. Sie lassen einander los und Miss Weasley macht einen Knicks, Potter verbeugt sich.

Es ist auch an der Zeit, dass Potter den gebührenden Respekt zeigt.

Und da ist Hermine, zwischen Molly und Arthur stehend.

Sie ist das schönste, strahlendste Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Es gibt keine andere Frau, die ihr das Wasser reichen kann. Hermine hält ihre Gefühle nicht auf ihrem Gesicht zurück. Sie sieht mich an mit der Freude einer Frau, die geliebt wird und selbst liebt.

Ich verliere mich in ihren sanften braunen Augen als sie mich ansieht. Sie ist so viel mehr als ich verdiene. Wie kann sie mich nur lieben, wenn sie jeden anderen hätte haben können?

Bevor ich mich blamiere, in dem ich etwas sehr schmalziges von mir gebe, macht Hermine ihren formellen Knicks. Ich präsentiere meine beste Verbeugung.

Die Formalitäten werden von Lucius fortgesetzt, der die Ankündigung vornimmt.

"Meine Familie und ich haben das Privileg, unseren Angehörigen, Severus Snape, zu begleiten, dessen Wunsch es ist, sich mit Hermine Granger, einer Tochter Ihres Hauses, zu verloben."

"Meine Familie und ich freuen uns, Sie in unserem Hause begrüßen zu können und erwägen Ihr Angebot", antwortet Arthur.

Lucius greift in seine Roben und zieht die Rolle heraus, die den Vertrag beinhaltet.

"Ein Vertrag wurde zwischen unseren Familien verhandelt, um es zu ermöglichen, die Verlobung erfolgen zu lassen", verkündet Lucius.

Arthur protzt damit, dass er den Vertrag akzeptiert und entrollt ihn, um den Inhalt zu prüfen.

Während er dies tut, sammeln sich alle Anwesenden zu einem lockeren Halbkreis um uns herum.

"Das ist der Vertrag, den wir ausgehandelt haben", verkündet Arthur. Er dreht sich zu Hermine. „Der Inhalt entspricht dem, was wir besprochen haben. Ist der Vertrag für dich akzeptabel?"

„Er ist es", sagt Hermine zuversichtlich als sie mich ansieht.

Arthur dreht sich zu mir.

"Ist der Vertrag für dich akzeptabel?", fragt er.

"Er ist es", antworte ich.

"Weil der Vertrag ausgehandelt wurde und sowohl für Hermine Granger als auch für Severus Snape akzeptabel ist", sagt Arthur, "sollte er untersucht werden, um sicherzustellen, dass keine magischen Bindungen auf ihn gelegt wurden." Er sieht Hermine an. „Wen wirst du nennen, den Vertrag zu untersuchen?"

Alles wurde vorher besprochen und arrangiert, so dass die Prüfer wissen, dass sie genannt werden und vorbereitet sind.

"Ich bitte Bill Weasley für mich den Vertrag zu untersuchen", sagt Hermine.

Bill kommt leise nach vorne und stellt sich neben Arthur.

"Wen nennst du, den Vertrag für dich zu untersuchen?", fragt Arthur, mich ansehend.

"Ich bitte Minerva McGonagall den Vertrag für mich zu untersuchen", antworte ich.

Minerva tritt vor.

Die nächsten paar Minuten analysieren Minerva und Bill den Vertrag mit ein wenig Zauberstabbewegungen und gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen, um sicherzustellen, dass Lucius den Vertrag nicht manipuliert hat.

"Ich bin überzeugt, dass es keine versteckten Zauber oder Bindungen in diesem Vertrag gibt", verkündet Minerva.

"Ich bin ebenfalls überzeugt, dass es keine versteckten Zauber oder Bindungen in diesem Vertrag gibt", sagt Bill.

Die zwei treten zur Seite um darauf zu warten, für die Untersuchung der Armbänder gerufen zu werden.

Arthur hält seine Hände zur Menge.

"Ist jemand anwesend, der von irgendeiner vorhergehenden Verbindung von Hermine Granger oder Severus Snape weiß, die diesen Verlobungsvertrag zunichte macht?"

In meinem Fall ist es reine Formalität. Es gibt keine Schlange von Frauen, die für mich kämpfen würden. Wie auch immer, wenn Neville Longbottom sich jetzt irgendwie bewegt, wird er wünschen, bereits in einer seiner Zauberkesselexplosionen gestorben zu sein.

Niemand bewegt sich oder spricht. Sehr gut, sonst würde ich ihn verfluchen.

"Da es niemanden gibt, der von einem Hindernis für den Vertrag weiß", verkündet Arthur, „wer hat die Armbänder?"

Lucius tritt mit den zwei Schachteln vor, die die Armbänder enthalten. Narzissa tritt zu ihm mit Arthur. Sie öffnet die Schachteln und nimmt die zwei Armbänder heraus, hält sie Molly entgegen. Molly nimmt sie an und hält sie hoch, damit jeder sie sehen kann.

"Würden die Prüfer bitte die Armbänder analysieren, um sicherzustellen, dass es keine versteckte Magie oder versteckte Bindungen an ihnen gibt?", bittet Arthur.

Wieder übernehmen Minerva und Bill die Analyse, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand an den Armbändern herum gepfuscht hat. Es endet in ihrer Versicherung, dass die Armbänder magisch rein sind.

"Danke", sagt Arthur und verneigt sich.

Minerva und Bill verbeugen sich ebenfalls und treten ein paar Schritte zurück.

Die Vorbereitungen sind beendet. Jetzt ist es Zeit für das Ritual.

Als meine engste Familie stehen Lucius und Narzissa neben mir. Narzissa hält das Armband für Hermine. Arthur und Molly begleiten Hermine nach vorn und stehen neben ihr. Ich höre, wie unsere Freunde sich in dem halben Zirkel um uns herum bewegen, damit sie einen besseren Blick auf uns sechs im Schatten des großen Eichenbaums haben.

Narzissa hält das Armband hoch, das einmal Minervas Handgelenk zierte und spricht laut und deutlich, damit jeder es hören kann.

"Hermine", beginnt sie, "wirst du dieses Armband annehmen als Symbol für die Bindung, die zwischen dir und Severus, dem Bruder meines Herzens, besteht? Wirst du ihm deine Zeit, deine Aufmerksamkeit und deine Gedanken geben? Wirst du ihn verstehen als den Mann, der er war, der er ist und der er sein wird?"

"Das werde ich", antwortet Hermine und sieht mir in die Augen.

Narzissa küsst das Armband und gibt es an Lucius weiter. Er hält es hoch und sieht zu Hermine.

"Hermine", beginnt er, mit mehr Wärme in seiner Stimme als ich ihm zugetraut habe. „Wirst du dieses Armband annehmen als Symbol für die Bindung, die zwischen dir und Severus, Bruder meines Herzens, besteht? Wirst du seine Würde respektieren, seine Ehre verteidigen und ihm deine Loyalität zusichern? Wirst du die im Verlobungsvertrag spezifizierten Vorgaben befolgen?"

"Das werde ich", sagt sie, dieses Mal mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Lucius küsst das Armband und gibt es Narzissa zurück.

Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.

Molly hält das Armband hoch, das bald um mein Handgelenk liegen wird.

"Severus", sagt Molly in einem Ton, durch den man annehmen könnte, ich wäre eines ihrer Kinder, "wirst du dieses Armband annehmen, als Symbol für die Bindung, die zwischen dir und Hermine, einer Tochter meines Herzens, besteht? Wirst du ihr deine Zeit, deine Aufmerksamkeit und deine Gedanken geben? Wirst du sie als die Frau annehmen, die sie war, die sie ist und sie sein wird?"

"Das werde ich", bekunde ich feierlich. Molly sieht mich an, als würde sie mich jeden Moment tätscheln. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie es nicht tut.

Molly führt das Armband an ihre Lippen und küsst es. Sie gibt es an Arthur weiter. In einer Weise wie alle Väter seit Anbeginn der Zeiten es tun, sieht er mich warnend an, das Herz seiner Tochter nicht zu brechen. Seine Mimik nimmt einen wohlwollenderen Ausdruck an und er beginnt zu sprechen.

"Severus", sagt er förmlich. "Wirst du dieses Armband annehmen als Symbol der Bindung, die zwischen dir und Hermine, einer Tochter meines Herzens, besteht? Wirst du ihre Würde respektieren, ihre Ehre verteidigen und ihr deine Loyalität zusichern? Wirst du die spezifizierten Vorgaben des Verlobungsvertrages einhalten?"

"Das werde ich", antworte ich und meine jedes Wort.

Arthur küsst das Armband und gibt es Molly.

Mit den feinen und kunstvollen Bewegungen einer Verwandlungsmeisterin verwandelt Minerva eine Blume aus dem Garten in einen kleinen Tisch. Bill greift in seine Roben und nimmt einen Federkiel heraus und öffnet ein Tintenfässchen. Ich kann nicht anders als den Federkiel zu bewundern. Poppy hat ihn mir gegeben, nachdem sie Fawkes dazu gebracht hatte, eine seiner Federn für dieses Ereignis zu spendieren. Sie sagte, dass Albus das gleiche getan hätte, was zu einem sehr emotionalen Augenblick führte, in dem ein weiteres meiner Taschentücher involviert war.

Arthur entrollt den Verlobungsvertrag und breitet ihn auf dem Tisch aus. Bill gibt mir den Federkiel und ich nehme ihn an.

"Hermine", beginne ich und halte ihr den Federkiel entgegen. „Bist du bereit, dich mit mir zu verloben und die Möglichkeiten unserer Beziehung zu erkunden? Bis du einverstanden, für die Dauer des Vertrages nur von mir umworben zu werden, bis er in Einvernehmen oder durch vollzogene Eheschließung endet?"

Ihr Gesicht erhellt sich. Ich kann in diesen Augenblicken kaum atmen, wenn ich erkenne, dass ich sie glücklich mache. Das ich sie glücklich machen kann.

"Das bin ich", sagt sie sanft.

Es ist ein Wunder. Wie ich mich danach gesehnt habe.

Hermine nimmt den Federkiel aus meiner Hand, tippt ihn in die Tinte und schreibt ihren Namen auf das Dokument. Sie sieht zu mir auf, erwartungsvoll.

"Severus", sagt sie und hält mir den Federkiel entgegen. „Bist du bereit, dich mit mir zu verloben und die Möglichkeiten unserer Beziehungen zu erkunden? Bis du einverstanden, für die Dauer des Vertrages nur von mir umworben zu werden, bis er in Einvernehmen oder durch vollzogene Eheschließung endet?"

In einer anderen Menge wäre Hermines rituelle Bekundung mit Keuchen und Skandalverkündungen aufgenommen worden. Traditionen verlangen, dass Hermine fragt, ob ich damit einverstanden bin, ihr Beschützer zu sein und ob ich sie in das weitere Verständnis der Möglichkeiten unserer Beziehung begleite.

Jeder, der erwartet, dass Hermine Granger jegliche Art von Unterwerfung in einer Beziehung akzeptiert, wird ein böses Erwachen erleben. Das ist die Frau, die mich gefragt hat, ob wir uns verloben, bevor ich die Chance hatte, es zu tun.

Diese Leute kennen Hermine. Wenn sie überrascht sind, dass wir das Ritual zu unseren Vorstellungen geändert haben, hat es sich niemand anmerken lassen.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit dir verlobt zu sein", antworte ich und neige meinen Kopf leicht.

Wie Hermine es ausdrückt, hat die Frauenbewegung die Zaubererwelt erreicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jean, Limnoreia, Minerva und Ellen vollkommen zustimmen. Sie haben das Leben für Jahre geführt.

Einvernehmliche Verlobung. Vielleicht starten wir einen neuen Trend in der Zaubererwelt.

Ich nehme den Federkiel und setze meine Unterschrift auf dem vorgegebenen Platz auf dem Dokument.

Ich nehme meinen vorherigen Platz wieder ein und gebe den Federkiel Narzissa. Sie unterzeichnet als Bürgin des Vertrages, gefolgt von Molly, dann Lucius und zum Schluss Arthur. Minerva und Bill unterzeichnen als offizielle Zeugen. Minerva spricht die Zaubersprüche, um Kopien des Vertrages anzufertigen. Lucius steckt eine ein und Arthur die andere.

Narzissa übergibt mir Hermines Armband, welches in ihrer Obhut war.

Ich öffne den Verschluss, um es um Hermines Handgelenk zu legen.

"Wirst du dieses Armband als Symbol der Verlobung von uns beiden akzeptieren?", frage ich.

Hermine hält ihren linken Arm vor, die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks entblößt.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagt Hermine, Glück umgibt sie in einem wahrhaftigen Schimmer.

Ich küsse das Armband und lege die schlanke Goldkette um ihr Handgelenk und schließe den Verschluss. In dem einzig öffentlichen Kuss, den die Gäste durch mich initiiert sehen, küsse ich Hermines Handgelenk, um das Armband zu schließen. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand ihren kaum merklichen Schauer gesehen hat…

Molly hält das größere Armband hoch, das Hermine um mein Handgelenk legen wird. Hermine nimmt es an.

Ich halte meinen linken Arm vor, die Innenseite wird sichtbar. Wie passend, dass das Verlobungsarmband den gleichen Arm schmücken wird, auf dem sich das verschwundene Dunkle Mal befand. Die Bindung des einen repräsentiert die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Das andere wird, so Gott will, weiter in die Vergangenheit verschwinden.

"Wirst du dieses Armband als Symbol der Verlobung von uns beiden akzeptieren?", fragt sie, dem Ritual folgend.

Ihre Worte bedeuten die Welt für mich.

"Ich bin hocherfreut, dein Verlobungsarmband zu tragen", antworte ich und senke meine Stimme in der Weise, die sie mag.

Hermines Lippen berühren das Armband und dann lehnt sie sich vor, um es um mein Handgelenk zu legen. Ihre Finger sind behutsam, als sie den Verschluss schließt. Die goldenen Glieder fühlen sich kühl für einen Augenblick an und dann warm an meiner Haut, sogar wärmer werdend, als Hermine meinen Pulspunkt an meinem Handgelenk küsst, um das Armband zu versiegeln.

Vierzehn Tage bis wir zusammen nach Chicago reisen. Nicht einen Augenblick zu früh.

Es ist an der Zeit, das Ritual zu vollenden. Hermine und ich stehen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Ich halte meine Hände vor und Hermine legt ihre vertrauensvoll in meine.

Zauberertradition beinhaltet, dass Frauen der Natur näher stehen und deshalb diejenigen sein sollten, die den Magiezirkel eröffnen, der das Paar zusammenführt. Das Verlobungsritual wendet eine minimale Bindung an. Es ist ein Schwur der Ehre, dass das Paar nach den Vorgaben ihres Vertrages zusammen sein wird.

Narzissa spricht für beide Familien.

"Die Verlobung wurde symbolisiert durch die Annahme und dem Tragen der Armbänder, wodurch alle das Versprechen verstehen, das ihr euch gegeben habt. Wir, die eure Familie sind, segnen euch und stehen als die Bürgen eures Verlobungsvertrages zur Seite."

Molly hält ihren Zauberstab über Hermine und Narzissa hebt ihren Zauberstab über meinen Kopf. Beide beginnen die lateinischen Wörter zu sprechen, die uns ihren Segen geben und ihnen die Verbindung geben, durch die sie merken, wenn Hermine oder ich uns nicht an den Verlobungsvertrag halten.

Ich fühle, wie ein Schauer der Magie durch mich hindurchfließt, als Narzissa mit ihrem Zauberstab mein Armband berührt.

Narzissa und Molly tauschen die Plätze und wiederholen die Zaubersprüche. Dieses Mal ist es Molly, die endet, als sie mit ihren Zauberstab mein Armband berührt. Ein weiterer Schauer der Magie.

Arthur und Lucius nehmen ihre Plätze ein und beginnen, den Prozess zu wiederholen. Ich beobachte, wie ein Goldregen durch die Zaubersprüche über Hermine gleitet. Ich lausche nicht länger den Wörtern des Rituals, da sie einfach nur die gleichen Zaubersprüche wiederholen. Ich bin damit beschäftigt, das Gesicht meiner Geliebten zu betrachten. Hermines Ausdruck wird jedes Mal, wenn Magie um sie herum fliegt, strahlender.

Ihre Hände fühlen sich so weich und fein in meinen großen Händen an. Sie vertraut mir. Hermine liebt mich. Einen verbitterten Mann, der doppelt so alt ist wie sie. Verspottet von ihren Freunden und ehemaliger treuer Anhänger des Lord Voldemort. Es ist alles ein Wunder.

Vielleicht hätte ich sie einfach direkt heiraten sollen, anstatt durch die Formalitäten einer Verlobung zu gehen.

Nur lebt sie in Chicago und ich in Schottland. Wenn ich der Fakultät des Avalon College beitrete, würde es die geben, die behaupten, dass Hermine eine Sonderbehandlung erhält. In ein paar Jahren wird sie Praktika durchführen und dann ist es machbarer.

Wir sollten warten. Das ist der richtige Weg.

Vierzehn Tage bis Chicago. Ich kann vierzehn Tage warten.

Ich werde oft nach Chicago reisen.

Ein letzter Ausbruch an Magie und die Zeremonie ist zu Ende. Hermine und ich sind jetzt verlobt.

Der Klang eines Phönix-Liedes erfüllt die Luft.

* * *

**Hermine**

Was für ein wunderschöner Ausgang der Verlobungszeremonie! Ich weiß nicht, wann Fawkes erschienen ist, aber das Lied, das er singt, ist das Herrlichste, was ich je gehört habe.

Ich ergreife Severus' Arm. Die Weasleys und Malfoys folgen uns, als wir unter dem Eichenbaum hervortreten. Wir alle möchten Fawkes sehen.

Niemand spricht. Alle Gäste stehen zusammen und beobachten Fawkes, weit oben im Eichenbaum. Sein goldrotes Gefieder strahlt im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Blätter bricht. Sein Lied lässt mich an neue Anfänge, erste Liebe und all die schönen Dinge eines schönen Sommertages denken.

Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen Severus' Schulter. Jetzt ist es mir erlaubt. Öffentlich und überhaupt.

Severus sieht zu mir herunter und lächelt. Er sieht glücklich aus. Severus lächelt tatsächlich in der Öffentlichkeit.

"Meinst du, er singt für uns?", flüstere ich.

Bevor er antworten kann, endet der Gesang.

Mit einem ausholenden Flattern seiner Flügel steigt Fawkes in die Luft. Er kreist über uns und fällt in einen Sturzflug.

Direkt in die Menge.

Hinter uns ertönt ein lautes Kreischen. Severus und ich drehen uns um, um etwas sehr merkwürdiges zu sehen.

"Warum steht Fawkes auf Mike Lambs Kopf?", fragt Molly neugierig.

"Nicht eingreifen", ruft Hagrid, seine Riesenstimme hallt durch den Garten.

"Seht euch das an", sagt Severus sanft, sein Griff verstärkt sich um meinen Arm.

"Siehst du, wie Fawkes sie ansieht?", flüstert Minerva.

Fawkes steht auf Mikes Kopf, starrt Jean mit einem Blick purster Zuneigung an.

Er beginnt zu singen. Es ist das gleiche Lied, das er auch im Baum über unseren Köpfen gesungen hat. Jetzt singt Fawkes es für Jean. Es ist ein Liebeslied.

Jean starrt zurück, absolut überwältigt.

"Jean, Liebes", sagt Mike sehr verwirrt und unbequem klingend, mit einem ziemlich großen, beflügelten Wesen auf ihm stehend. Fawkes Krallen sind nicht ganz in seine Kopfhaut gekrallt, aber es muss schmerzen, so wie er sich an Mikes Kopf festhält. „Warum sitzt dieser Vogel auf meinem Kopf und was geht hier vor?"

Jean streckt Fawkes ihre Hände entgegen. Er klettert umständlich von Mikes Kopf herunter, auf ihre Hände. Mike streicht sich über seine Stirn, die gerötet ist von den Abdrücken der Krallen. Er wird blaue Flecken haben.

Fawkes besingt Jean. Es kann nicht einfach sein, einen Vogel zu halten, von der Größe einer kleinen Gans, so wie Jean es tut. Vielleicht hilft das Phönix-Lied ihr, ihn zu halten?

Jean zieht Fawkes zu sich heran und streichelt ihn wie ein Baby.

Sie gehen in Flammen auf.

"JEAN!", schreit Mike vor Entsetzen.

Es ist ein Höllenlärm, als die Leute zurückstolpern.

Mike und ein Dutzend andere haben ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sind bereit zu zaubern.

Madam Pomfrey schreit sich die Lunge aus dem Hals.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung! Er bindet sich an seinen neuen Menschen. Es tut keinem von beiden weh."

"Sie hat recht", brüllt Hagrid und drückt sich durch die Menge. "Es geht ihnen gut. Jean steht nicht in Flammen. Ihr werdet sehen!"

Mark Smith hält Mike am Arm fest und spricht zu ihm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Die Flammen waren rot und golden, als die Feuersbrunst begann. Nun sind andere Farben in den Flammen. Sie sind blau und violett, was schnell verschwindet. Ich kann Jean sehen. Sie brennt nicht, aber sie steht in dem Feuer. Die Flammen werden grün und silbern. Sie beginnen zu verschwinden.

Jean sieht Fawkes an, hält ihn sanft in ihren Armen. Er sieht zu ihr auf und beginnt wieder zu singen. Ein helles grünes und silbernes Lichtflackern und plötzlich sind die Flammen verschwunden.

Jean steht da und betrachtet das Phönix-Küken in ihren Händen.

Sie sieht unverletzt aus.

Außer, dass ihr Haar verschwunden ist.

Und ihre Augenbrauen.

"Jean", ruft Mike verängstigt und schnappt sie an den Schultern. „Geht es dir gut?"

Jean hebt ihren Kopf und sieht Mike an, schenkt ihm ein einnehmendes Lächeln. Sie hebt ihre Hände und hält das Phönix-Küken hoch, das freudig in einer handvoll Asche zwitschert.

"Ist es nicht das schönste, was du jemals gesehen hast?", sagt sie selig.

Mike sieht den Vogel an, der nur Augen für Jean hat.

"Eigentlich", sagt Mike verwirrt, " sieht er ein wenig ungepflegt im Augenblick aus."

"Sag das nicht über mein Baby", sagt Jean und starrt ihn an, das Küken an ihr Herz drückend. „Achte nicht auf ihn, Fawkes. Du bist der süßeste und lieblichste Vogel, den es je gegeben hat", summt sie, sein kleines Köpfchen streichelnd.

Ellen und Poppy haben sich ihren Weg durch die Gäste gebahnt, Hagrid direkt hinter ihnen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mike", sagt Poppy versichernd, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legt. „Albus hat mir berichtet, wie es war, als Fawkes sich an ihn gebunden hat. Die Flammen haben ihn nicht verletzt und sie haben Jean nicht verletzt. Aber er hat sein ganzes Haar verloren und gemeint, er hätte sich einen ganzen Tag lang betrunken gefühlt."

"Is ein wirkliches Privileg, das zu sehen", sagt Hagrid, überwältigt von Emotionen. „Nur einmal im Leben kann man die Bindung eines Phönix erleben." Er schnaubt laut seine Nase und wischt sich die Augen. „Albus wäre so zufrieden, das Fawkes ein gutes Zuhause bekommt."

Ellen hält Jean an den Schultern fest, während diese weiter damit beschäftigt ist, bezüglich Fawkes zu seufzen.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Molly", sagt Ellen, "würden Poppy und ich Jean gerne ins Haus führen und überprüfen, ob es ihr wirklich gut geht."

"Es geht uns gut", protestiert Jean. „Wir sind nur sehr, sehr, sehr glücklich. Oder, Mike?"

"Ja, wir sind sehr, sehr, sehr glücklich", sagt Mike, mit einer kaum merkbaren Übertreibung.

Molly übernimmt und beginnt, alle aus dem Weg zu delegieren.

Ellen und Poppy führen Jean sanft in Richtung Haus. Mike folgt ihnen.

Jean dreht ihren Kopf und ruft über ihre Schulter hinweg uns zu.

"Das war eine wirklich schöne Zeremonie", sagt sie und klingt sehr betrunken. „Ihr seht zusammen so toll aus. Ich weiß sicher, dass ihr sehr, sehr, sehr glücklich werdet und ihr werdet wunderbar zusammenpassen und sehr, sehr glücklich sein. Ich freue mich so für euch und jetzt habe ich Fawkes und ich bin so glücklich, dass ich weinen könnte. Jetzt werde ich Fawkes erst einmal ins Haus bringen, damit wir uns vergewissern können, dass es ihm gut geht. Ihr zwei macht weiter und beginnt die Feier. Kümmert euch nicht um uns, wir kommen später nach."

Sie fährt fort, Poppy zu fragen, was ein Phönix-Küken isst.

Jeans Zuversichten und Protest verebben als sie sanft in den Fuchsbau gebracht wird.

"Wissen Sie was, Professor?", kommentiert Harry, der irgendwie neben Severus aufgetaucht ist.

"Sie haben etwas zu sagen, Mr Potter?", antwortet Severus in seiner besten Professorenstimme.

"Die Verlobungszeremonie war schon etwas", antwortet Harry. „Aber wenn einer der Gäste gefragt wird, woran er sich am meisten erinnert bei der Snape-und-Granger-Verlobungszeremonie, werden Fawkes und Jean es sein, über die sie reden."

"Glaube mir, Severus", sagt Draco, ihm auf die Schulter klopfend. „Diese Feier wird keiner vergessen."

"Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass alles in der magischen Welt vorhersagbar ist", entgegnet Severus kopfschüttelnd, "verschwört sich das Universum, um mich eines Besseren zu belehren."

_tbc (?)_


End file.
